Inkinators: a Splatoon fanfiction
by TheSwimmingSquid
Summary: Inkinators is a story based on 4 Inklings: two boys and two girls. It all takes place in Inkopolis, Inklings's most favourite city, as well as the capital of the famous Turf Wars! We start off with a boy coming from the farms, getting to know all the wonders of Inkopolis. The phonetics of his name is: Hyoon. Now you know his name too! This story is based on Splatoon 1 only.
1. The Beginning - Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Splatoon © Nintendo**

 **My Original Characters and Story © TheSwimmingSquid**

* * *

After a long journey, the bus finally arrived to Inkopolis, the city of the Inklings and other curious creatures.

Several Inklings come out from the bus, and one of them brings out a heavy casual bag colored red. He doesn't seem very happy as he looks around a plaza full of Inklings of his age.

He started to move a bit awkwardly, almost like he was sneaking through everyone. His weird movements got the attention of an Inkling girl, that imitates him in front of an another girl making her laugh. The boy didn't notice a thing about it.

He reached a building where many Inklings come out and in, probably the Student Apartments. His face is puzzled and still not sure about what he's doing, but he decided to take the risk and venture inside the building. Coming inside, he encounters a tall shrimp with a tough expression on his face, sitting on an old chair.

"New here?" the shrimp asked first.

"Y-yeah…" the kid mumbled.

"Hmm? What's that?" the shrimp asked again.

"I said Yeah, sir…"

"Hey kid, I don't eat Inklings for breakfast, so you'd better ink-up that voice of yours. Got it?"

"I-I'll try sir!"

The shrimp snorted a little and got up from the chair.

"All right shrimp, give me your ID card."

The kid becomes a bit confused.

"… ID card?"

"Yes, I said an ID card." The shrimp replied.

"W-what's an ID card?"

The shrimp remain silent, as he looks to the kid with an emotionless face.

"Kid, did you live in an acquarium before?"

"N-no, sir! I was in the farm with my family and-"

"Ok ok, I understand. I was joking, you know."

The kid, feeling bad from the situation, took his bag and started to search within it.

"An ID card is a piece of plastic material, with your photo on it." the shrimp explained.

"I-is this?"

The kid showed a plastic wrap inked with junk food leftovers. The shrimp snorted, looking up.

"That'd be your gross lunch, shrimp. Try again with more thinking, than inking."

The kid looked into the bag again and this time he showed his Splatendo 3DS. The shrimp was starting to lose his patience.

"Oh, boy… I thought I was talking normal here, not in shrimpese." the shrimp said. "All right, let's swim through this in a different manner… do you know, what's a painting?"

"Oh, yes I do, sir!" the kid exclaimed with joy.

"Then, do you have a painting of yourself with you?"

"Yes I do!" his eyes sparkled.

"That's the turf I'm looking for! Give me that!"

The kid quickly goes through all his stuff in the bag and showed something to the shrimp: a painting of him and his family, within a photo frame. The shrimp become red and run in a nearby room, shutting down the door. Who knows what he said out loud, but thankfully the boy didn't understand a thing about it.

Later that day, the kid walks down the hallway looking through many doors with a number on each of them. He finally found the door of his new home.

"The journey already started bad enough… and now, I have to face this next problem: opening this door."

With a big sigh, the kid started to figure out how to unlock the door.


	2. The Beginning - Chapter 1

A new day arrived in Inkopolis! Near the plaza, there's a public school full of age and history. Many Inklings are around it, either talking with each other or improvising some games. The farmer boy approaches into the area, with the same awkward movements of yesterday.

He looks around his surroundings, watching Inklings doing plenty of activities to keep themselves from getting bored. He wishes to go near a group of Inklings and start having fun, but he feels that approaching with full liberties, means other troubles will rise and the boy had enough of them.

So, he decided to look for a place to sit and stay there without doing any harm, until the bell rings. He notice how many kids sit on the barriers, just chilling out or listening to music. The barriers look pretty comfy for the boy, so he sneaks near them and with a big jump, he sits on it.

The boy felt great to being able to do something, that other Inklings could. However, he lost his balance and fell backwards, hitting the ground with his head. Luckily, Inklings notice that and rush quickly to help the kid out.

The day passes and everything proceed at normal pace. School was over for today and the Inklings quickly rush away from it, so they can come back to their favourite hobbies. The boy walks away from the entrance, with a bump on his head.

He didn't find any friends yet, but that wasn't something that concern him too much. You could tell, he still suffers from that bonk of before!

However, something interesting was happening near him: a weird-looking robot was inking the ground while three other kids jump on it, in squid form. One of them dropped their school bag, while jumping!

If there was something that the kid didn't accept, is to not help someone retrieving back their things.

And that's what he decided to do! He took that bag and chased that group using the same tactic he saw before. Little did he know, that the ink was disappearing behind him. When he finally notices, he started to swim faster, following the path that the robot created.

It's a prodigious robot: it can run up on walls, it can jump and it can also sense danger around, while doing everything at blazing speed! The three other kids were pretty good at following the robot, while the boy was having many lucky maneuvers.

Eventually the robot climbs up a tree and disappears inside the leafs. The kid proceed without fear and he ended up in front of a treehouse. What he found was an Inkling boy looking around him nervously.

"Oh man, oh man! Where is it?!" he mumbled with himself.

The kid knew what he was looking for and he doesn't hesitate at all, showing his school bag to him.

"Did you lost this?" he asked.

"Wha-! My bag! You found it!"

The kid gives the bag to his respectful owner.

"That was slick, dude! If I lost that, I'd have been a roasted squid, tomorrow!" he replied grateful.

The kid scratched his head.

"Oh, that was nothing. I'm happy that I did a good deed to the others."

"What about you come inside, so we can play Squid Jump co-op?"

"Now? Well… I wish, but I have to get back into my house, so I can write a letter to my parents."

"That's a cool idea, dude. I should do that too!"

"Ok…" the kid looked down, noticing how he was way too far from the ground "There's a way to go down?"

"Down? Do a Super Jump on that panel over there." he indicates a panel covered with ink.

"Oh… but where it'll send me then?"

"To the plaza! Trust me, with that baby you're gonna touch the stars and land in the middle of the attention."

"But there aren't any stars now."

"Uh… I know that, dude. Do you have anything against stars or something?"

The kid replies with a shook of his head.

"Then, get on that panel and be a star! You already have a fan!" he grins when he said that.

With a little sigh, the kid stood on the inking panel and he execute a Super Jump with success. Meanwhile, the other boy entered in the treehouse. A decent house full of the most essential things a young Inkling needs.

There were two girls inside: one was sitting on a couch in pure young fashion, while watching TV. The other girl was looking outside the window.

"You took your sweet time, Bars. Did you find that bag yet?" the sitting girl speaks up.

"Yeah! I can't believe how lucky I was this time!" Bars said.

"Well said: usually you drag out the entire team, with your gimmicks."

"Come on, Grina. I didn't even move an inch this time: a cool boy gave it to me, in front of the treehouse!"

"Yep, I kinda knew that someone else helped your butt ou-"

All the sudden, Grina turns her head towards Bars.

"HE DID WHAT?!" she asked panicked.

"Uh?! W-what's wrong now?!" Bars replied.

Grina jumped quickly near Bars.

"What's wrong now, you asked?! You substitute your brain with a sponge!" Grina replied.

"Oh… uh, didn't they say that our brain is similar to a sponge, in school?"

Grina slaped Bars, after his statement.

"You idiot! What we always say about our treehouse?!"

"That it needs more videogames!"

Grina slaped Bars, again.

"No! What it makes so special, about our secret base?!"

"Oh… oh! That nobody could reach us, since it's very hard to follow Robbo."

"Exactly! Now, try to calculate everything with the events happened before…"

Bars started to think.

"Well, there was a boy near the entrance and… h-hey, wait a minute!"

"You catched on ten years later, huh?!"

"Oh no! They found us! W-what we're gonna do now?!"

"Pretty easy: we'll intimidate him. We can't let any bozos ruin our projects!"

"B-but I don't even know who he was!"

All the sudden, the girl watching from the window speaks up.

"Bars, did he wear boring clothes?"

Bars thought about that, for a while.

"Uhm… yes, Mirii. I think he wears something traditional."

"Then, there's no need to intimidate him." Mirii said.

"W-what?! Why you say that?" Grina asked curious.

"I got my eyes on him, from yesterday. It made Mr. Shrumk… mad." Mirii explained.

"Really? That's awesome! No one got the nerves, to make him red!" Bars said amused.

"He's a newbie, Bars. You know that Mr. Shrumk can't boss around newbies." Mirii answered.

"A newbie got all the way up here…?" Grina asked. "Are you sure that was him?"

"I'm not sure about it… I'm positive about it. No one forgets the taste of other people in the trend world, no matter how imbecile they are." Mirii turns her head towards Bars.

"W-well, uhm… so, this means we'll not scare the kid to death, right? I kinda feel bad doing that, to a newbie!" Bars proposed.

"No… we can do even better than that!" Grina said with a grin slowly increasing.

"Oh… don't tell me… n-not another Special Operation!" Bars trembled.

"Oooh yes, Bars. Another Special Operation. This time, it's going to be very important too!" Grina explains. "That Inkling may has alien clothes on him, but reaching this place as a newbie is something very prodigious."

"S-so? What are we are going to do?" Bars asked more panicked than before.

"You see, we need to be a squad. An official squad. I waited too much for an occasion like this to appear and nothing is going to stop us, this time!" Grina discuss with ambition.

"In other words, she wants to recruit him." Mirii said in less words.

"Exactly! This is going to be our plan! We'll find this Inkling and trying everything to recruit him into our lovely squad. No ifs and no butts!" Grina ordered to her members.

"Understood." Mirii replied seriously.

"Oh, shucks. I really wanted to try out, this new strategy I got for Squid Jump…" Bars moans.

"I'll make YOU jump, if you don't move out! Now, let's go!" Grina intimidate.

The three kids leave the treehouse, in their search of the farmer boy that, while getting back to the plaza with a Super Jump, he landed on a nearby trash can.


	3. The Beginning - Chapter 2

Afternoon. The farmer boy was walking all funky, after that accidental land on the trash can. He needed a shower, very badly. Inklings around him are doing grimaces of disgust, as he's passing through them. He never felt so embarrassed and unlucky, in his whole life.

After a quick and relaxing shower*, the farmer boy got out his house and decided to explore the plaza, which he barely even seen. Once he got outside, a catchy music started to boom through his ears. The sound seems coming from a giant monitor, which is showing a rad logo reading "Inkopolis News Flash: featuring the Squid Sisters!"

"Hi everyone!" two female voices said.

The monitor shows two beautiful girls, wearing a snazzy outfit.

"Welcome to this new edition of Inkopolis News Flash! This is Callie, speaking." said Callie with enthusiasm.

"And this is Marie…" Marie said.

"And together we are… The Squid Sisters!" both announces while doing a cute pose.

"So, let's start off with the freshest news, shall we Marie?"

"Yes… you first."

"All right-o! The first news of the day iiiis…"

An image appears behind the girls: it shows a big cat that holds two flags with both his paws.

"Can't you believe it? Today is Judd's birthday!" Callie said.

"Really… that's a surprise." Marie said.

"Our favourite feline turns 10 years old, but he still has the spirit of a youngster!" Callie said.

"Only 10? It does seem a bit older than that…" Marie adds.

"Well, actually he reported himself this fresh news! I don't think that Inkopolis celebrate a birthday for him."

"Uhm… now that seems a little fishy."

"So, don't forget to give him your birthday wishes, if you see him!"

"Along with an oversized gift…"

"That was our first news, folks! Here's the second one!" Callie announces with joy.

An another image appears: this time it shows a human skeleton with very old modern clothes.

"Our archeologist did it again, Marie!"

"Did they broke an another skeleton…?"

"No! This time, they reveal an authentic creature from the past!"

"Ugh…! W-what's that?"

"That's an Apelour, Marie! According to our researchers, this species seems to be bipedal and possess very rude tastes in fashion."

"No kidding… our grandpa would have been done better than that."

"And that's not all! Near the creature, there was an ancient writing posted on a primitive piece of paper."

"They can write…?"

"Yes, but their language is very simplistic. I mean, what would you except from primitive animals?"

"Right… so, I hope that note is a complaint to their fashion designers."

"Well, it seems to say" Callie picks up a small monitor device and starts to read. "Splatoon, why are you so good? You changed my life for the better and that's why I'm writing this letter. I hope that in the world no one knows about, you'll be there without a doubt. Goodbye, Splatoon."

"Oh… I didn't except a letter like this." Marie sniffs a bit.

"Yeah… very touching. I wonder who's this Splatoon fella." Callie sniffs a bit too.

"Probably someone very dear to this Apelour… I really hope those two are reunited once again."

"They are Marie, they are… well, anyway! I guess those old species aren't so bad after all, right?"

"Are you already forgetting their awful fashion…?"

"Let's not think about that, anymore! We have the last fresh news for this edition!"

"What's it?"

The last image shows a weird blob thing in the sky.

"Oh, that's… an alien?" Callie said.

"It looks more like a big ink projectile, Callie…"

"True! But no one knows, where that thing landed."

"If that thing would be found, probably this news would be a little more detailed…"

"It appears that, right after the blob appearance, a loud noise was heard near the main plaza. Doesn't this make everything more mysterious?!"

"It's already a mistery, how this photo exists…"

"Oh, silly Marie! The young Inklings are full of resources. They always manage to surprise us veterans!"

"Or tricking us with the power of technology…"

"W-wait, why they would trick us, now?!" Callie asked.

"I guess to have a laugh, like they did with that news –Callie's secret boyfriend-" Marie giggles.

"M-Marie! I told you, to not speak about that thing again!" Callie blushes a bit.

"Eh eh, I always love those priceless reactions…"

"Y-you're a big mistery, now! I thought you'd never betray your sister!"

"I love being unpredictable, at times…" Marie winks.

"Well… ahem, I guess that was enough for today. Thanks for staying with us: hope you enjoyed this edition of Inkopolis News Flash!"

"Staaaaay freeeesh!" both the girls strike a cute pose.

The monitor now shows a commercial about a new soda. The farmer boy recognized that blob, being shown in the news: it was him flying towards the plaza! Luckily, no one did understood what that "thing" was.

"Hey there, buddy!"

All the sudden, Bars give a big pat in the back of the boy.

"That was extremely lucky, finding you here!"

"Ow! H-hi…" he massages his back.

"So, how did the flying go? Was the panel aiming right into the plaza?" Bars asked.

"Well, I actually landed in a trash c- Hey, wait a minute! Was the panel aiming right, you asked?!" the boy replied.

"Yeah! It was experimental, you know. I installed it without a problem and Mirii took care for the aiming. We… actually didn't test that thing yet."

"Y-you could have sent me, somewhere dangerous!"

"Oh no, that'd have been impossible… Mirii rarely misses a shot! She's that precise."

"Who's this Mirii?"

"A member of our squad, pal! Wanna join?"

"A squad… about what?"

"Glad you asked! You see, we need a fourth member before we can take on Clan wars. So, I was thinking… since we're best friends, what about you join us?"

"A war…? That'd be"

Bars took the boy's hands and starts shaking them.

"Yeah! I knew I could count on you, bud!"

"No wait, I don't want to join!" the boy replied, taking away his hands.

"Uh?! No way!"

"I don't like wars! The idea of joining one… makes me sick!"

"Dasquid? Do you even know, what I wanted to say?!"

"Yes! And the answer is no! Now, if you excuse me… I want to explore a bit, this place."

The boy left, but Bars quickly reaches him.

"Tell me your name, at least!"

"My name? It's Hun."

Hun leaves Bars behind.

"Hun…"

Bars picks up a walkie-talkie and communicates with his squad.

"Bars here. I kinda failed…"

"Well, why I'm not surprised?" Grina answered. "I told you to think better, what things you should say!"

"But I didn't got the time! I was lucky enough, finding Hun in the plaza!"

"Hun? Is this his name?"

"Yeah! I got that, right before he leaves behind."

"Well… I guess, you didn't fail as much as the other times. Come back to our base: I'll send Mirii to the spot."

"Ok! There's an another thing you sh"

"Not now, Bars. I have to talk with Mirii about the plan."

"B-but"

"Bars, do you really want to blow up, your not-so bad fail? I suggest to not ink this opportunity, too much. Over."

The communication ended and Bars sighed.

"Those girls… sweet looking, but so hard to deal with. Oh well, that's the life of a male!"

Bars leaves the plaza, coming back to the base.

*He used a special kind of water called "Inkling Water". Basically, it's created by the Inkling Society and it's used just like we use Water.


	4. The Beginning - Chapter 3

The plaza was full of interesting shops and Hun couldn't wait to visit them all. He started to choose which shop should go first: he saw first a Shoe shop, but he didn't feel any interest in shoes, right now. Next was a Headgear shop, but he never got fond for headgears, since they made him uncomfortable.

The only shop left was a Clothing shop and Hun got quickly curious about it. He enters the shop, a bit shyly not knowing what he'll find inside. The shop have a snarly design and a good variety of clothes. The shop keeper quickly reaches Hun to greet him.

"Hello, my customer! What Jelonzo will do, today?"

"Oh, hi… I want to take a look around."

"Yes! Yes, please. I give advices too, please remember."

Hun was a bit confused about his manner of speech, but he wasn't that type of Inkling to judge others, so he just rolls with it. While looking for clothes, Hun notices a pretty cool one: it's a white t-shirt with stylish Inkling words on it, created by the brand SquidForce.

Hun took the shirt and brings it near an advanced cash register with a monitor, where Jelonzo waits.

"I choose this!" Hun said, showing the t-shirt.

"Good! Good! Need ID card." Jelonzo requested.

Hun smiled: this time he knows what an ID card is. Without hesitation, he shows the card to Jelonzo which he quickly pass through the cash register and look at the informations appearing on the screen. As he watches, he becomes more and more worried.

"Oh… sorry I'm! Machine broke down." Jelonzo said.

Hun got curious and took a peek at the monitor: everything was working fine, but Hun couldn't tell since he still doesn't know about technology.

"I see… so, what happens next?" Hun asked.

"No machine, no sell. Shop closed until repairs are finished. Please, leave."

Jelonzo gives the ID card back to Hun and quickly pushes him towards the automatic door.

"Hey, what's going now?!" Hun asked.

"Erm… formal goodbyes from my country. No personal matters, no!"

Jelonzo pushes Hun away and quickly closed up the automatic door, with a remote control. Then, he lays on his back against the door, taking a big sigh of relief.

Hun looks back at the Clothing Shop, thinking what was up with that guy. He turns back on, seeing Mirii in front of him: he got scared of her sudden appearance.

"Hun… right?" Mirii spoke.

"W-what a…?! H-how you know my name?!"

"I know… ever since I got my eyes on you." she explained.

Hun becomes a bit red on his cheeks, smiling a bit.

"W-well, eh eh… t-that means you wanna have a date?"

"I didn't do this for love… that's my job."

"Oh…" Hun got a bit sad about it.

"I watch Inkopolis and every single inhabitants living here. I know everything about everyone, including you."

"Ehm… w-why? Why you do this?"

Mirii turns her back looking elsewhere.

"I do this for my squad. They except excellency from my part and I don't want disappoint them…"

"Ooooh, I see…! Weeell, I guess I have to go now… maybe we can talk later, ok?"

Hun waves his hand going somewhere else, but once he turns ahead he sees Mirii in front of him: he got scared again.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"M-me? N-nothing too important."

"Don't tell me, you're getting scared of a girl…"

"Uh?! N-no, of course not! I mean… w-why should I be scared?" Hun trembles a bit.

Mirii stays silent for a bit, making Hun even more scared.

"I see… potential." She said.

"P-potential? M-me?"

"Yes. You."

"W-wait! D-don't kill me, please! M-my parents need me, s-so badly! I-I don't want to leave"

"I knew it… you're scared. Of a fragile girl like me."

"L-leave me alone, please!" Hun starts to cry, begging her.

"You… are out of touch."

"H-huh?"

"Don't live in your mind… and start watching the world around you. Do you see something dangerous in front of you?"

"Uh… w-well, no…"

"Then, you can stay calm and relaxed."

"H-how? Y-you spied me, all this time!"

"I did to find… new recruits."

"New recruits?"

"Yes. You pass the preliminary exams, so you're requested to join us."

"Oh… well, that's cool and all but… I don't think I'd enjoy your squad."

"Why not?"

"Because spying makes me so miserable!"

Mirii started to twitch her face, becoming more and more angry.

"Spying makes you miserable? SPYING MAKES YOU MISERABLE?!" Mirii snorted furiously. "HOW DARE YOU SAYING SUCH A LIE, YOU IMBECILE?!"

"H-hey, calm down! People are watching us!"

Mirii, all the sudden, starts looking around worried: two Inklings were watching the scene, making Mirii very embarrassed. Then, she turns back and Hun wasn't there anymore. Upset, she starts looking for him around the plaza.

Hun hides in a dead-end, behind a big trash can. He stood there for quite a while, so he starts to think that he's safe for now. Slowly, he comes out from the dead-end and starts quickly to search his home. However, he got far away from the main plaza, so he's now lost in the city.

Even with all the information he got, Hun was still lost in Inkopolis. It was a very big city! It has multiple paths and crossroads that make Hun keep guessing, which way should go next. Eventually he entered a park connected to a Skatepark and some Tennis courts.

Hun was very tired of walking, so he sat near a wall and starts resting a bit.

POM! A balloon full of water exploded near him.

"Yikes!"

Hun did a jumpscare looking at the water on the floor. Someone was laughing about the whole thing and it comes from the top of the wall. Hun quickly turns around to see, who was making fun of him: it was Grina!

"Oh, man! That reaction… so priceless! Ha ha ha!" Grina said while laughing.

"H-hey! Did you throw that?!" Hun said.

"Yeah? So?"

"Well… that wasn't very nice."

"Come on, you can't take a joke?"

Grina jumped down from the wall.

"It was just some water… gee!" Grina said with a smile.

Hun sighs calming down…

"Sorry, I got a crazy day… I just want to go home." Hun said.

"Hey, your home is like far away from here, you know?"

"Really? I thought that" Hun stopped for a bit. "Wait, how you know where I live?"

"I saw you at school, bud. And your name is Hun, right?" Grina ask.

"Yes. Did you hear my name too?"

"Yep. A girl said that: was she your girlfriend?"

Hun becomes a bit red.

"W-well, not really…"

"Ha! Look that face you got there! Like someone sprayed red ink, in your face!"

Hun becomes even more red than before.

"N-no, wait! S-she's cute yes, but she wants to kill me now!" Hun said.

"Ooooh, killing you… riiiight!" Grina said.

"S-stop it! This is not funny at all!"

"Jeez, you don't like jokes, huh…"

"No! This is serious!"

"Whatever, sooo… since you like getting to the point, wanna go home?"

"Yes! Can you help me?"

"Well, I could…" Grina did a big smirk, while saying that…

"You could? What do you mean?"

"You see… we're a bit away from the main Student Appartments… and I have to do something rad around here, right in this instant."

"S-so?"

"Well… I could sacrifice my awesome occasion, if you decide to apply for our squad."

"What?! You too?! Why people keep nagging me about this joining squad matter?!"

"Whoa there, you didn't even"

"Oh no, I heard enough! I bet you're in the same squad as those two I encountered before, right?! The squad that likes to spy people and participate in violent wars!"

"Huh? Violent wars? What a-"

"I already said it twice: I don't want to join your squad! I don't want to consider it and I don't want to see any activities you're doing!"

"B-but"

"No ifs, no butts! I'm sick of seeing an another Inkling asking me to join the squad. Please, leave me alone! You hear me? LEAVE ME, ALONE!"

Hun ran away from Grina, which she was left speechless, almost incredulous about his outburst.


	5. The Beginning - Chapter 4

Still walking through the city, Hun didn't know what to think: he was so frustrated that he didn't want to talk with others, for fear of getting in front of weird people again. The tiredness was too heavy for Hun, so he gave up walking and decided to enter in a park and relax.

He found a bench and sit on it, taking a big breath with his nose. The park was pretty calm and relaxing, helping Hun improving his mood. Looking at the sky, Hun could tell that afternoon was almost at the end. With a relaxed mind, he started to think about a solution to this problem.

While he was doing that, a big cat passed near him, walking down the path in the park. Hun recognized the cat as Judd, the one appeared on that big monitor. He suddenly remembers that today was his birthday, so he jumps out from the bench and start calling out Judd.

"Wait! Mr. Judd, wait!"

Judd didn't seem to notice him yet. Hun got quickly in front of him.

"Mr. Judd! Wait a second!" Hun said, panting a bit.

Judd stops looking at Hun.

"I… I wanted to give you my birthday wishes, Mr. Judd! Happy birthday to you!"

"… meow."

"… meow? W-what does it mean?"

"Meow…"

"H-huh?! I-I don't understand…"

Judd indicates something with his left paw. Hun turns in the direction of the paw, looking at a big Skatepark.

"Whoa! What's that thing?"

"Meow."

Judd walks toward the Skatepark. Hun understood what were his intentions, so he grabs him pretty quickly.

"Wait! I want to bring you there, in a flash! Hold your tighs!"

"Meow?!"

"… h-hey, but those aren't pants!"

"Meow…"

"Uh… uhm… well, hold your fur then! Here we go!"

Hun ran as fast as he could towards the Skatepark, but he trips on a rock and falls down launching Judd in the air.

"Uuuh, ahi ahi ahi!" Hun said in pain.

Judd luckily didn't get hurt, since he landed right on Hun's back. The boy however…

"Ooooww!"

Judd shock his head a bit and goes off Hun's back, walking towards the Skatepark. Hun recovers a bit, looking at the cat walking near the gates of this Skatepark. He reached the gates, looking down one of sides of the Skatepark, noticing how 4 blue Inklings come from it while holding unique weapons.

Judd look to his left and to his right, then he took a whistle and blows in it: the match started!

"I go to the right!" a guy of them said.

"I go left! Someone in the middle!" a girl shouts.

"I'll cover everything near our base!" a guy said, holding a Paint Roller.

"No, not in the middle again!" a girl said, rolling her eyes.

The match was pretty intense: all the Inklings are inking the Skateboard with the ink of their color. Hun was shocked, since he never saw anything like this. Inklings took down the ones colored differently, with different tactics. One of the blue team reappeared at the starting point.

"Drat! I hate that Roller so much!" a guy shouts, while transforming into a Squid.

Someone from the opposite team was reaching the blue base and soon enough, a 1on1 fast-based battle starts! The Blue guy was shooting ink to the Orange girl, which she responded with a spread of ink from her giant Paint Roller.

"Help! Our base is under attack!" he shouts, hoping to get reinforcements soon.

The Orange girl hides under her own ink, making the Blue guy more cautious. Hun saw the girl appearing from his back.

"Hey! Behind you!" Hun said.

The Blue guy heard that and turns his back, finding the girl running towards him while holding down the Roller. He shoots her, making her explode Blue ink.

"Yeah! Thank you, pal! I got my revenge!" the blue guy said, getting back to ink the whole base.

From that point on, no one come near the blue base like that. Hun was very impressed: he didn't like the fact to make Inklings explode, but he got over it pretty soon seeing how everyone was fine. All the sudden, Judd blows again from his whistle, stopping everyone in their tracks.

He took then a quick look in the whole area and raises a blue flag, indicating the blue team as the winners! However, someone was complaining about it.

"That's not fair, Judd! That guy helped the blue team!" she shouts indicating Hun.

Hun got surprised by that reaction.

"He did what?!" an orange guy said.

"How he did that?!" an another orange guy said.

"He told the Splattershot user, where I was! If he shut up, I'd have gotten the blue base!" the orange girl explained, making the other orange members upset.

An orange guy approached Hun, while still behind the gate.

"Are you serious, dude?! You must have ink in your brain, idiot!" the orange guy said.

"B-but I didn't know!" Hun justified.

"You didn't know?! Why you" the orange guy tried to climb up the gate, but two other orange guys pull him back, trying to calm him down.

The orange girl approaches Hun, while being a bit upset.

"You are a big jerk, did you know that?" she said.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I really am!" Hun said, starting to weep a bit.

"Oh boo-hoo, now the big baby needs his mommy." she teases.

"Yeah, start weeping, you idiot! Show the world how worthless you are!" the orange guy shouts to Hun.

The roller blue guy sets in the discussion.

"Hey, stop that! This is too much! It's just a game." the blue guy said.

"That's easy for you to say that, huh?! I lost my perfect score, because of this crybaby!" the orange guy replied, while giving a big push to the blue guy.

An another blue guy comes in and pushes back the orange guy.

"Don't you dare, trying to pick on my brother!" he shouts.

All the sudden, a scuffle between the two guys started and the rest of the member tried to separate them. Judd blows his whistle, getting attention from all the Inklings.

"Meow." Judd indicates the starting point of each team.

The orange guy breathes heavily, while looking at Hun: he was really mad.

"You better watch your back, kid…I'll get you…" he said while leaving along with the rest of his team.

The blue team stand on their starting point and one blue girl smiled to Hun.

"Don't worry, it's just a game, ok? He'll get over it soon." she said trying to assure Hun.

Hun didn't say a thing, but he nods to her, while smiling back. Soon enough, the blue team leaves the Skatepark through their starting point. Hun tries to calm down, still shocked about the bad experience.

"Meow."

Hun turns his back, looking at Judd.

"H-huh? You need something?" Hun asked.

Judd jumps on his arms, with pure cat agility.

"Meow." Judd points a direction.

"Oh… you want me to bring you back home?"

"Meow!" Judd nods.

"Ok… I'll do it!"

So Hun walked down the path, following every indications Judd provides.

"You know… even if I didn't understand much, that game was very fun! I wish I could play it…" Hun said to Judd.

"Meow."

"I also wish to understand what are you saying… but that's a good thing, I can understand your indications."

"Meow!" Judd indicates a poster.

"Huh?"

Hun reads the poster: "Turf War Tournament coming next week at Saltspray Rig: get inked from the hype!"

The poster shows an image, which resembles what Hun saw before. From there, he understands.

"Turf War… so, what I saw before was a Turf War?"

"Meow." Judd nods.

"Oh… so, I can't wait to have a Turf War soon! Can you tell me how to join one?"

"Meow…"

"Uh… right, I can't understand you. Oh well, I'm going to find out soon! For now, I have to take you back home."

"Meow." Judd points an another way.

Hun start walking again, while following Judd's indications.

"It's getting dark… I really hope to find my home." Hun said, getting a bit worried.

"Meow."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Mr. Judd… I-I can fight, if I find trouble."

"Meow." Judd points an another direction.

Hun follows that direction, but he suddenly realized something: he got back to the main plaza!

"W-wait! But this is the plaza! Mr. Judd… do you live here?"

Judd jumps off Hun and reaches a trash bin with a red cushion on it.

"What-a? This is your home?!"

"Meow?"

"Well, uuuh… I was expecting something traditional."

"Meow…"

"… ok, so I have to go home now. Thanks for everything, Mr. Judd. Goodnight!" Hun said as he waves his hand.

Judd didn't say anything and starts lie down comfortably on the red cushion, ready to take a nap. Hun smiled a bit and leaves Judd's home place to reach finally his home. He doesn't know that Grina, Bars and Mirii are watching him from behind a pillar.


	6. The Beginning - Chapter 5

Next day arrives upon Inkopolis, without any particular event occurred during the night. Hun sleeped on the bed without his pajamas, because he was so tired that didn't got any time to dedicate some time for any comfort.

Not only did he sleep with his clothes on, but he didn't even eat anything for dinner! In fact, once awake, his stomach rumbles so loudly, you could hear that all across the house. He touched his belly and was thinking about what he should eat now.

After considering how the fridge was still empty, since he didn't got the time to buy food from any store, he opted to find a bar or something similar. Before going out, he reached the bathroom to fulfill the primary hygienic needs. Then, he took off his clothes replacing them with others in a similar style: very traditional!

With all the required tools in his bag, Hun left his house in search for food. He thought to look around in the main plaza, since it seemed to be full of different shops. Once he left the building, he encountered a group of Inklings, he didn't want to see never again.

"Good morning, Hun! Did you sleep well?" Grina said, while doing a big smile.

"Y-You again! I can't believe you're still trying to recruit me!" Hun replied becoming quickly annoyed.

"Wait, man! We're not here to ask you that thing again!" Bars quickly adds.

"Yep! We want to apologize for… well… our funky manners!" Grina explained.

"Oh… well… ok. Apologizes accepted." Hun said, while leaving the trio behind.

"Hey, where are you going?! We're not done yet!" Grina called.

Hun turns his back, regretting this decision.

"What?" he said.

"We are really, really, straight-up sorry for all those inconvenience! That's why, we want to give you a little present!" Grina explained.

Hun didn't like the sound of that. Only now, he notices how Grina was holding something behind her.

"Ta-dah! Look what you got, lucky boy!" Grina shows a present.

Hun took the present, becoming more worried about the whole situation.

"Come on! Open it!" Bars encourages.

Hun took a big breath and opened the present. Inside, there was a sweet: it was puffy but very soft too.

"Uh? W-what's this?" Hun asked.

"Something to eat! Don't worry, it's not poisonous!" Grina winked.

Hun didn't trust that for a minute, but something weird happened. Looking at the sweet, he got more and more hungrier, the more he was looking at it. That sweet had also a great aroma, making Hun forget about what Grina said before. His mind was telling him to eat it, at all cost.

He couldn't resist… without any hesitations, he took the sweet and gave it a big bite. To his big surprise, the sweet didn't have anything weird on it and was actually very good!

"Mmmh! Delicious!" Hun commented and keeps on eating.

"I see you appreciate it!" Grina noticed.

Hun ate the whole sweet, enjoying every last bit of it.

"Mmmh, that was good! I never ate anything like this, before."

"I bet you want to eat more… riiight?" Grina asked.

"Yeah! … hey, wait a minute. Why would you give me this, anyway? Don't tell me, you knew it…"

"Well, we knew how you fell asleep once you got back in your apartment. We actually wanted to invite you, for dinner!" Grina explained.

"You didn't even respond to the doorbell at all, man! And I push that thing so many times that I literally broke it!" Bars adds.

"You… you what?!" Hun said.

Grina got near Bars and gave him a big pat in the back, while grinning widely.

"Hahahaha! What a joker you're, right Bars?! Of course, he didn't really break it… he was using his awesome, not-so idiotic humorous skills!" Grina explained.

"Oh… oh yeah! Right, I'm the prankster of the squad!" Bars said.

"Uh… I see… you got me, then!" Hun said while scratching the back of his head.

"Sooo, back to the main point! Actually that wasn't the real present…" Grina continued.

"No? But I don't see anything else in the present…" Hun said, while checking again.

"Of course there isn't anything! The next part comes from my mouth!" Grina said.

Hun understood something and starts blushing.

"W-what?! I… I didn't knew you were actually in… in…" Hun said.

"… wha-?" Grina said, confused.

"W-well… ehm… if you want… I-I'm ready for it!" Hun continued, becoming even more red than before.

Hun closed his eyes and purse his lips, ready to get a kiss from Grina. She understood too becoming slightly red in the process, but she quickly gave him a big slap on his left cheek.

"Oooow!" Hun said in pain.

"You, idiot! What do you have in that sponge of yours, pervert magazines?!" Grina said, getting a big angry.

"Uuuh… s-sorry…" Hun apologizes while massaging his left cheek.

"I meant to say, from my words! The next part of the gift is an invitation in a bar, where you'd get breakfast!" Grina explained.

"Breakfast…?"

"Yes! And you need it fast, before you get other crazy ideas in that mind of yours!" Grina said, while blushing a little bit.

Bars chuckled a bit, while looking at Grina. She didn't notice him, doing so.

"Oh, ok! I'm ready for it! Where we will go?" Hun asked.

"In that bar over there." Grina indicates a bar, near the Student Appartments.

"All right! I'm really starving, right now!"

Hun proceed towards the bar, while leaving the trio behind.

"Eh eh eh… tell me the truth, Grina: you really wanted to give him a kiss, huh?!" Bars asked.

Grina blushed a little bit, again.

"I didn't want go hard on him… but I'll not hesitate going insane on YOU, bonehead!" Grina menaced.

Bars becomes quickly scared.

"W-wait, no! I was just joking, man! Take it easy! I mean, didn't you say how good of a prankster I was?!" Bars justified himself.

Grina couldn't reply to that: instead she gave herself a facepalm, in disbelief on what she heard from Bars.

"W-what now? Did I say something wrong?" Bars asked.

"Hun, why did you stop in front of that door?" Grina said, ignoring Bars completely.

"Oh, because I should have waited for you! Sorry for getting impatient…" Hun said.

"That's ok. Hunger plays dirty tricks on Inklings. So, shall we enter?" Grina replied.

Hun and Bars confirmed with enthusiasm and the group entered the bar. They all have a nice breakfast together, along with a friendly talk all together. Hun got the occasion to know the name of each Inkling eating with him.

"Wow, guys! All those foods and drinks were tasty! But… are you sure, I should not pay anything up for it?" Hun said.

"Nope! This is part of our apologize, remember?" Grina said.

"Oh… but… this is a bit too much, actually… I wasn't really that mad, you know…"

"Don't say that! You're so kind to give us an another chance to redeem ourselves." Grina replied.

"Well… no, this's not right! It's true that you were a bit too much yesterday, but that doesn't mean I should take advantage of this whole thing like this!"

"Hun… don't worry about it. Really. It was nothing for us." Grina said.

"No! I… I feel so bad, now! I shouldn't get conditioned like that! I'm so sorry!" Hun apologizes.

Grina smiled sincerely.

"You're a very kind boy, Hun… being so modest, is a quality not all possess."

Hun was feeling really bad inside him. His mind was trying to find a way, to repay all the kindness he got from his new friends. Eventually, he decided to ask something about their activities.

"So, uhm… you said to be a squad, right?" Hun asked.

"Uh? Well… not really. We aren't really a squad, since we're one member short." Grina explained.

"Oh… and what do you do, in a squad?"

"We participate in Turf Wars, pal! We aim to be the best Squids of all Inkopolis!" Bars said.

Hun suddenly realized everything: they didn't want to fight others violently. They wanted to join in fun Turf Wars! The same one he saw yesterday!

"Turf Wars… you always meant Turf Wars, didn't you?" Hun asked.

"Duh…! What else we could referring to?!" Grina asked.

"Ooooh, I get it! Well… actually, if you told me the complete name, I'd not still get it since I don't know what a Turf War was." Hun explained.

All the sudden, the entire bar got silent. Everyone was looking at Hun, in complete shock. Hun felt being observed by all and he didn't like it at all.

"W-what d-did you just said, Hun?" Grina was twitching, in shock.

"Uh… uuhhmm… w-well, I said I didn't know what a Turf War, was. I mean, back in the farms, there wasn't anything like it!" Hun explained, feeling huge regrets for doing so.

"No… no, it can't be man… YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Bars yelled at Hun.

Inklings and some Jellyfish started to leave their seats, being very scared of Hun. The bar owner quickly stops everyone.

"No wait, don't go everyone! I'll resolve this matter right now!" The bar owner said and quickly turns towards Hun. "You, over there! Out, out, OUT!"

"Huh?! W-why? At least, let me pay"

"OOOOUUUUTTT!" The bar owner shouts indicating the door.

Hun felt no longer welcome in the bar and got out of it, faster than he could. Once outside, he looked back in the bar: everyone was still looking at him, while talking loudly with each other. That was the first time, Hun got rejected like that.

Defeated and humiliated, Hun slowly goes back home. He didn't know what to think about all that. He didn't know what to do next. He may decide to stay in his house forever… or even leaving this city for good. When hopes were almost lost, someone stop him while holding his right shoulder.

Hun quickly turns his back, looking at Grina holding him with her hand. Mirii and Bars were with her too.

"Hun… we need to talk." Grina said, seriously.

Hun got relieved seeing his friends reaching him, but he knew that there was a problem much bigger than he could have imagine.


	7. The Beginning - Chapter 6

The four Inklings are inside the treehouse, after using the same method saw last time. This time however, Hun had much more time to keep up with Robbo, since he wasn't almost to the edge anymore.

"So Hun, what do you think about our awesome base?" Bars asked.

"Well, it's pretty good! Especially that big thing over there: what's it?" Hun points at the TV.

No one could answered that: they were too shocked to even come up with an appropriate answer.

"Oh, wait… it looks familiar… I think I saw it in the plaza or something." Hun adds.

"Hun, listen…" Grina said.

"Hmm?"

"… you were serious, when you said that thing before?"

"Yes? Why I should lie?"

"Well, why don't you answer that for us?!"

"Huh?! W-what-a"

"Oooh, you're not going away with an another excuse, this time! I can tolerate you not participating in our squad, but lying about it is literally the last straw! Did you even realize what you have done to ourselves?! You made us look really bad!" Grina said, getting more mad.

"W-why? What did I do?!"

"Uuuugh! Stop lying! It's no use doing that, here!"

"Grina… maybe you should believe him." Mirii intervenes.

"No way, Mirii! You can't be serious, that he never heard a Turf War before! Those are present all over the world!" Grina explained.

"True… if you don't look at the Inknet, first."

Mirii took out her phone device, proceeding to turn it on. Then, she showed its content to everyone: it has an article about farms.

"According to Squidipedia." Mirii reads. "Farms are considered the most undeveloped in Technology. They don't know anything about Turf Wars or even the oldest technology yet. This is due to their rebellion against any machine, that could harm the traditions of the Inklings."

Grina left her mouth open.

"No… this is stupid! It can't be true!" Grina complained.

"Well, it has to be, since we're talking about Squidipedia here… you use it all the time, for your homeworks."

"Of course, I use it! But still… a place like that exist?" Grina said.

"No way, dude! You didn't even have a TV?!" Bars asked.

"A TV? What's a TV, again?" Hun asked.

Bars reacted in complete shock. Grina shakes her head, in disappointment.

"Bars, did you hit your head really hard, in this fine day?" Grina asked.

"Well… uhm… gee, I don't know! I don't feel anything." Bars said, making Grina more frustrated.

"However, something doesn't add up…" Mirii intervenes once again. "Your swimming abilities are actually pretty good."

Grina quickly realized this too.

"Yeah! That's right! How can you swim this good?! You must know the weapons of a Turf War!" Grina adds, feeling more secure.

"Oh, that. Actually… I didn't knew, I was that good. I just transform and swim around. I don't even know those weapons you're citing." Hun explained.

"Ha! I got you this time! There's no way, you're gonna swim out of this lie! What about you confess your crimes and get over with?" Grina said.

"B-but that's true! I become a Squid and swim!"

"Yes and you become world champion by swimming on dry, useless grounds… riiight."

"I-I could show that, for you! But I don't wanna ruin your house, so…"

"You will." Grina ordered.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yep! What, did you think you could get away with such a ridiculous lie? Please… even Bars didn't fall for it." Grina explained.

"I didn't? Cool!" Bars said with proud.

"Why don't you believe me?! I thought we were friends!" Hun shouts, not affecting Grina in the least.

"I thought that too… until that scene you made before. But hey, look at the bright side: I'm still giving you one chance. However, this is going to be your ONLY chance, because my patience is running really low…" Grina menaced.

Hun felt Grina's pressure, but he wasn't scared.

"All right! I'll prove it! Where I'll go swimming?" Hun said.

"Right around in this house." Grina said, while grinning.

"N-no, wait! I don't want to put your house upside-down!"

"Oooh, what's that? A sign of surrender? It didn't took too much, making you spill the ink." Grina said, while grinning.

Hun had enough! Without thinking twice, he turned into a Squid and start swimming around: while swimming he releases ink of the his same color, behind. He was very careful about getting around the furniture or splatting too much ink around.

After a while, he returned to humanoid form and saw the reaction of the Inkling trio: they opened wide their eyes, like they couldn't believe what they just saw. The ink was dissolving quickly, leaving the house a bit messy but overall intact.

"So… now, do you believe me?" Hun asked to the trio.

"Whoa, dude… that was… rad!" Bars said.

"How… How he did that?!" Mirii speaks up, impressed.

"Wow. Just, wow." Grina said.

"I… I guess you are believing me, now."

"What did you use to get that?!" Bars asked, excited.

"Uh… my body?"

"Your body? But no ink comes out, when I become a Squid." Bars said.

"What-a?! Nothing comes out?!" Hun said, surprised.

Grina gets closer to Hun.

"You must be the first Inkling, to ever achieved something impossible like this. Don't you know, what this could mean?!" Grina said.

"Uhm… that I should not ink while I'm a Squid?" Hun answered.

"No! What does fame, success and glory mean to you?!" Grina asked.

"Oh, that! Well… mmm… no wait, what does fame mean again? Hun said, making the trio fall over.

"You don't even know that?! What do you know about this world, then?!" Grina shouts.

"… Turf Wars…" Hun said. "Those were very fun. I want to try them out!"

Grina smiled.

"Then, you should follow my advice, Hun." Grina said. "And that's… to trust me."

Hun listened without saying anything.

"I studied Turf Wars since I was a little squid. I also have decent practical experience in battle, so I could easily train you to be the best Squid in all Inkopolis!" Grina explained.

"Are you sure about that, Grina? He uses something… unique." Mirii worried.

"It may look something alien to us, but think about it… isn't this ability very similar to a Roller?" Grina said.

"Actually, it was similar to a Kraken…" Mirii replied.

"Yeah! I agree with Mirii!" Bars adds.

"But at the end, they both go around spraying ink everywhere they go! This concept doesn't change." Grina explained.

"I wonder if Hun can keep swimming around…" Mirii said.

"No, I can't! I have to stay in my ink, to recover my energy." Hun explained.

"Then, it makes it just like a Roller… but also a Kraken at the same time!" Grina said.

"I'd call that, the Mini-Kraken! So, how does that sounds?!" Bars proposed.

Everyone look at Bars, without saying a thing.

"Uh? What? Don't tell me, I said something wrong again!" Bars panicked.

"Bars… where did you get that new fresh brain?" Grina smiled.

"The name was actually good…" Mirii adds.

"Really?! Yee-ha! Way to go, me!" Bars cheers himself up!

"But we're not done yet! There's one more phase to"

Grina got interrupted, by Hun's scream.

"G-Guys! We forgot something important!" Hun panicked.

"Now now, Hun… don't worry. We're a team of precision, timing and patience. Nothing gets past our high senses. So, tell us your problem and we can quickly confirm, that nothing was forgotten." Grina explained, successfully calming down Hun.

"Ok… well, we just forgot to get to the school, but since you said all that, I guess there wasn't school today."

A big silence falls down in the treehouse.

"… no… the school…" Mirii said in a low voice.

"DRAT, THE SCHOOL! IT STARTED 1 HOUR AGO!" Grina panicked, while looking at her watch.

"Quick! Let's fly there with the panel!" Bars pointed the panel outside the treehouse.

"Yeah! Let's do this, gang!" Grina confirmed.

"W-wait! That panel"

Hun didn't finish his phrase: the trio used quickly the panel to Super Jump to the plaza. He didn't use the panel, since he remembers where he'd land after the Super Jump. Instead, he got an idea: he saw the tree walls and decided to swim on it. It worked! Hun can swim up on walls, too!

Thanks to this, he swam all the way down the tree, reaching the ground safely. However, he forgot one detail: he doesn't know where the plaza is from the Treehouse! So, he got lost pretty easily in the surroundings of the plaza. Meanwhile, the trio landed on nearby trash cans, getting dirty in the process.


	8. The Beginning - Chapter 7

For today, school is done. Inklings get out of it, running with joy! Someone was more mature and walks out the building. Someone was so much interested in a school subject, that walks out while reading the related book. A certain group, walks out very frustrated… except one.

"So, guys… how did school go?" Bars asked first.

"Well… I think I got something called Note. I'm sure that it's not good…" Hun replied.

"It's definitively NOT good, Hun. I've got mine too." Grina said.

"How I'm going to talk with mom, after… this?" Mirii said with herself.

"Seriously, you all got a note?! Ha! I didn't got anything at all!" Bars said.

The three Inklings look at Bars.

"The teacher was like –I give up, Bars! I don't want to waste more time giving you another note, so please take your seat and follow the lesson.- . Ha ha, can't you believe it?! I was lucky, today!" Bars said amused.

Grina took Bars from the shirt and get him near her.

"Now, Bars… do you know who was that squidhead that, not only didn't test for INK the Jump Panel, but also proposed it to the team, which fell in that pile of garbage?" Grina asked.

Bars was starting to sweat.

"I-It was, Mr. Garbagehead?" Bars said in panick.

Grina did a loud laugh.

"Oooh Bars, what a great joker you are! You always know how to make us laugh!" Grina said.

"R-Really?"

"Yes! Especially when I send you to Inkbuktu, with a cute little kick in the back." Grina said.

Bars swallows in fear.

"But like you said before… you are lucky, today. You don't need to make the team laugh, now…"

Bars did a big sigh of relief.

"… you need to do our homework, for tomorrow."

"W-whaaat?! N-no Grina, please! Not the homework!" Bars begged Grina.

"Oh, but Bars… I didn't know you like to fly that much!" Grina replied.

Bars got even more panicked, since he doesn't know what worse punishments Grina had in mind.

"No, I don't like to fly! I like to think! Yes, I like to think and solve homework!" Bars said quickly.

Grina shakes her head, leaving Bars.

"If you really liked to think, we'd have two swots in our team!" Grina said.

"Uh… what's a swot?" Hun asked.

"Someone with the most curious mind of them all. Also very loyal, honest, gentle and generous." Mirii explained.

"In other words, something you don't want to be!" Bars added.

Mirii did a very scary, serious look on Bars, which in return he panicked a lot.

"No no no, wait! I was kidding, seriously! Swots are the best! I wish to be one, but I'm not worthy!" Bars said.

Hun noticed how Bars was more scared of Mirii, than Grina. He didn't disagree at all about that, since he got the chance to know Mirii a bit.

"… you better write those homework right, Bars. You don't want to make your situation even worse… right?" Mirii said.

Bars opened wide his eyes from fear and goes behind Hun.

"H-Hun, my pal! Please, help me do those homework! I-I'd rather fight a Kraken with my bare hands, rather than make Mirii m-mad at me!" Bars begged Hun.

Hun was going to accept the request, but Grina quickly speaks up.

"Hun isn't going to help you out, Bars. He's needed for the patenting." Grina explained.

"What?! Patenting?! That doesn't make sense!" Bars complained.

"Oh yeah, because the Mini-Kraken is so common those days… no way someone might get surprised by it!" Grina said with a sarcastic voice.

Bars understood what Grina said, while not admitting it.

"So, Hunry… shall we go?" Grina said.

"Hunry…? Who's Hunry?" Bars asked.

"Just a nickname for Hun. I'm getting sick calling him, with his normal name." Grina said.

Hun got a bit surprised by that sudden revelation.

"Oh… that's ok! I like that name." Hun approved.

"Good! Oh, by the way Bars…" Grina looks at him. "You're going to be a real Inkling and bring our bags with you."

"Uh?!"

Grina gives her bag to Bars and the other two Inklings did the same.

"I thought you'd come to the base too!" Bars said.

"We can't waste any time, Bars. I want that patenting right now, so Hunry can start his training." Grina explained. "Now, get in our base and start doing the homework."

"All right… I'll go! Catch you on, later!"

Bars took Robbo and he used it like usual, bringing all the bags with ease.

"Now Mirii, where is the patenting office?" Grina asked.

"It's in the Weapons Shop: Ammo Knights." Mirii answered.

"… why I'm not surprised? Who could have been more fascinated about weapons than him?" Grina said.

"I don't know how he'd react when Hunley shows up. We'd better cross our fingers and hope for the best." Mirii explained.

"Wait! Hunley?" Hun interrupted.

"Yes…? Is that a wrong nickname for you?" Mirii said, keeping herself composed.

Hun didn't know what to think about all those nicknames, he's getting! However, he just shake his head without thinking too much about it.

"Nice. Anyway, we'd better get going, since we're going to have a full day ahead." Mirii advices.

The other two Inklings agreed and off they are, towards the Ammo Knights. It wasn't too far away from school, so the trio reached it pretty quickly. Once inside, they could notice how bare bones the shop looks: it seemed more like an improvised laboratory! The shopkeeper quickly reaches his customers.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to my Weapons Shops! How can I help you?" the Shopkeeper greets everyone.

"Hi Sheldon! We're to patent a new weapon." Grina said.

All the sudden, Sheldon got very excited.

"Really?! Awesome! I'm so proud to see Inklings getting into the wonders of weapons! So, which weapon you want to suggest? Oh and also, I need the blueprints!" Sheldon explained.

The two girls looked at each other, getting a little embarrassed.

"Well, actually… it's a bit… special." Grina tried to explain.

"Special? Even more intriguing! What's it, what's it?!"

Grina pushes Hun ahead. Sheldon stood there for a moment, looking at Hun… then he started to smile.

"Ooooh, but this… this is miraculous! I can't believe how… how advanced the technology is!"

Sheldon was going around Hun, looking at every details.

"The details are… wow! Incredible!" Sheldon said while holding Hun's arm.

"And look at his hair! The painting is perfect!" Sheldon keeps talking, while the girls started to understand the misunderstanding. "He has even an automatic breathing-system inside him, too! I'd never guess this's a perfect Inkling replica, if you didn't told me!"

"… w-what's going on?" Hun said in fear.

"Oh?! Impossible! He can even talk and think on his own! I… I'm speechless!"

Sheldon took out his glasses and starts wiping his tears with a hanky.

"You two girls… you must be remembered in the Inkling History, as the first ones to ever created the first Inkling Robot. I… I need to know your names!" Sheldon said.

"What you need to know is that THIS is not a robot!" Grina said, getting impatient. "It's a real Inkling!"

Sheldon stood there, speechless.

"… WHAT?! W-why didn't you say so before?!" Sheldon asked.

"Because you got to Turfs faster than a Space Shuttle!"

"B-but ladies… I-I can't patent an Inkling! Did you drink too much ink, or something?!" Sheldon panicked.

"No joke, sir. He has something unique of his own. We request you to bring Hunley in the Testfire, to check his ability out." Mirii explained.

Sheldon started to think about it… then he reached a decision.

"Well… let's see what Hunley has in his sleeves." Sheldon said.

"W-wait! The name is Hun!" Hun pointed out.

"Oh! Sorry, Hun. Then get ready to enter my Testfire, pronto!"

Sheldon showed a door leading to the Testfire area. Hun did a big breath and he enters the Testfire with courage. Once inside, he could see a corridor filled with some weird balloons. The door behind him, closed.

"Now, Hun. Show me your special skill! Don't worry too much about the practice targets and start inking!"

Hun understood to use his swimming abilities in the area. He become a Squid and start swimming around, inking everything he could! The practice targets blown up the second Hun touches them. He shows how he was capable to hide inside his ink and climb up walls!

Sometimes he got a break inside his ink, but then he was off again! His performance destroyed Sheldon's expectations, while the trio was watching everything through a monitor.

"W-wow! That was…"

"Awesome?" Grina adds.

"Yes! How he does that?!" Sheldon asked, curiously.

"Beats me. But the very important question is: can he play Turf Wars with that skill?"

Sheldon was thinking about it… then he came up with something.

"Well… it's a little hard patenting that. However, we can open a Global Testfire and see how a random team will deal against Hun!" Sheldon proposed.

"Really?! A Global Testfire?!" Grina said.

"There wasn't one since 10 years ago." Mirii adds.

"Exactly! I'm going to talk about this with official Turf War organizers and prepare everything! Are you already in a squad, ladies?"

Grina smiled.

"Yes and it's still fresh new." She said.

"Cool! And what's its name?"

Grina and Mirii looked at each other, nodding together.

"Inkinators!"


	9. The Global Testfire - Prologue

_I made it, I finally made it: I officially created a squad! Yees! I was waiting for this moment, since I was nothing but a little Squid! And look at that bonus: one of us has something very unique on his arsenal! Nobody could try copying our strategies. They can only rely on counters!_

 _Should I be worried about that? Of course, not! I trained Hunry a lot, after that showoff. He may be a bit ignorant, but when it comes to learning, he isn't as bad as I thought he'd be! Mirii helped out, suggesting interesting situations, which improved the training._

 _Also, according to Mirii, Bars seems to have done a decent job with the homework… aside from a few hundred grammatical errors. That guy, man… when he grows up?! He doesn't seem to care about anything! But I have to admit, when he gets to use his weapon… he's something._

 _It's still evening… whyyy?! I can't wait for tomorrow! Our squad has the honor to participate in a Global Testfire! All the world is gonna watch us fight for turf! I couldn't have thought any better than that! I'm just curious to know, who's going to be against us… maybe some famous Inklings?!_

 _Aaah, I can't sleep! I really need to store my super energy, but now it's backfiring me! I wish they invented something to swallow and POOF! you're asleep! Not going to happen now, for sure… oh well, gotta use the old-school ways! Just like grandpa does! Yeah… grandpa…_

 _I hope you're going to watch that Global Testfire, tomorrow… not that I'd know you did any time sooner, but you know… that is our dream… to keep high our honour… our tradition… I hope you're now proud of me, grandpa. I fought till the end and finally my promise was kept._

 _And now, for my next step: making this squad, the best of the best! Just watch me, grandpa! "Inkinators" is going to be in the next book of "SquidSquad Historia"! I promise it!_

 _Love,_ _Grina._

The sun rises on Inkopolis and slowly enters in the windows. In a nice comfy bed, Grina was sleeping quiet like a baby. She was also smiling, probably dreaming something nice. However, the alarm clock goes on making a loud ringing sound!

Grina woke up with her eyes still heavy. With an agile hand movement, she shuts down the alarm clock with ease. She then, got up from the bed and took a look at the clock: it was 7:15 AM.

"Wha…? Who put the alarm on? Today there isn't school. Must have been Bars or something…" She said to herself.

She stretches up a bit and decided to watch some TV. They were showing "The Power Rollers": a favourite for Grina! 5 different colored Inklings are covering the poisonous turf, with their cure ink! They also fight a giant Octopus, which differs in each episode.

"THE GLOBAL TESTFIRE!" Grina shouts.

Grina took quickly another look at the clock.

"It starts in 15 minutes! Splat, I don't have much time!"

Grina prepared herself as fast as she can! After turning off the TV, she goes out her house, closed the door and speed right through the stairs! She ran so fast and loudly, that wakes up Mr. Shrumk making him fall down from his chair.

Luckily, the Turf War Station was near the Student Appartments, but unexpectedly there was a huge crown near the station! So big, that Grina couldn't pass through it, not even by claiming to be the leader of the Inkinators.

All the sudden, a familiar music seem to come out from a big monitor. Then, the monitor shows the famous logo "Inkopolis News Flash: featuring the Squid Sisters!" but this time, there was an another word in red saying "Special edition"!

"Hi everyone!" The two girls said.

The monitor shows the Squid Sisters, with their snazzy outfits!

"Welcome to this Special edition of Inkopolis News Flash! This is Callie, speaking." Callie said with enthusiasm.

"And this is Marie…" Marie said.

"And together we are… The Squid Sisters!" both announces while doing a cute pose.

"So Marie… are you excited?!" Callie said, while barely keeping herself.

"Yep…!" Marie answered with a smile.

"Who couldn't be more excited than this?! A Global Testfire is happening in any moment!"

"I believe we didn't have one, in 10 years… right, Callie?"

"You sure are, Marie! Can't you believe how 10 years ago we weren't even kids?!"

"Uh… Callie, let's not dive into that too much…"

"Oh, come on! The good old-times! I'm having nostalgia all over my body!"

"I still remember your practice songs… and my old earplugs."

"M-Marie?! What are you talking about?! You always said how good it was my voice!"

"Well… I didn't want to make you cry at the time… but hey, now your voice is great."

"Yes! And that shows how practice makes you good! So don't forget to train hard, to reach your dreams!"

"Or else, the nightmares will reach you..."

"Aaanyway! Shall we see who are the Inklings behind the Inkinators?" Callie winked.

"I can't hardly wait…!"

An image shows the entire Inkinators squad.

"There they are!"

"Oh, speaking of Inkinators, Callie… you said earlier how someone was special in that team."

"Yep! But they didn't told us, which one! Not even what's so special about them!"

"That seems weird… how can the opposite team, even prepare to defeat the Inkinators?"

"Marie, we're talking about a Global Testfire! It doesn't matter, if you lose! It's already enough appearing on the big screen!"

"But still… losing is never nice!"

"Oh, take a look at all those young Inklings, by the way!"

"Hmm… that girl with the serious face… she must be the special member." Marie said, while examinating the image.

"Well… I don't agree. That upbeat boy seems the candidate!" Callie said her opinion.

"What? He doesn't look too serious to fit…"

"Oh, wait! Maybe we can use some movie tactics, Marie!"

"Movie tactics? Are those legal, Callie?"

"If we use it, then they must be! I remember how usually the guy nobody cares about is always the chosen one!"

"Ah, that's easy. It must be the girl I choose before."

"What?! It's not! She actually captures all the attention! She seems also to be… a bit scary." Callie trembled a bit.

"Nah, I've seen worse…"

"Marie… don't remind us your favourite horror movies… it's not the moment!"

"Yeah, I know… it'd be for the night special."

Callie wiped her forehead.

"Aaaanyway! We should also talk about the other two members!"

"Uhm… wait, are you looking at that guy…? He's like on the right…"

"Uh, yeah! … w-wha?! Do you see what kinda of clothes he's using?!"

"Yes, but… those seems very… uuhhmm…"

"Boring?"

"C-Callie!"

Callie covers her mouth.

"Ops…!"

"Well, let's judge instead that girl in front of us... shall we?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Callie said, recomposing herself. "Well… uhm…"

"Let me guess: she's the leader."

"W-whoa, Marie! How did you know?!"

"Easy, Callie. Who does she reminds you of?"

Callie thought about it…

"… I can't really explain this, but she reminds me of someone but at the same time, she really doesn't!"

"Like, she reminds you many Inklings in one photo shot."

"Yeah! Does she even have something distinguishable?!"

"Well, I could think of one…"

"What's it, Marie?!"

"She's the leader."

Callie didn't find the words, to answer that.

"Well, Callie… what about their opponents? Who are those?"

"Oooh, I'm glad you ask, Marie! Here they are…!"

An image shows other 4 Inklings, looking somewhat familiar…?

"Temanga is the squad rival!"

"Temanga… they are familiar." Marie said, while looking better at them.

"They got really lucky being accepted as the rival test team, for the Global Testfire!"

"You know, I actually heard about Temanga before… as a rumor."

"Really, Marie?! Tell to the audience, what you heard!"

"Uhm… if I remember correctly, their leader did the longest Super Jump in the history of Inkopolis."

"No way! How long?!"

"According to the rumor, he landed somewhere near Inkaly… right in a Pizzeria."

"Oh. That was... certainly something!"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind landing in a Pizzeria… I like eating the Margherita pizza."

"Aaah, I always preferred the Capricciosa one! … shucks, Marie! You made me hungry now!"

"But we eat breakfast before… and then, what about your diet?"

"D-don't mention my diet, Marie! Our viewers would think I'm chubby!"

"I told you before, you don't look near as chubby as you claim to be…"

"Right, sooo anything more to say about this team?"

"No, because we're going overtime…"

"What?! Why you didn't say so before, Marie?!"

"Well, you're usually the one taking a look at the time… and I didn't want to make you upset about it."

"Great! Now I'm upset AND hungry. Thanks a lot, Marie…"

"… don't worry, we are gonna eat a Capricciosa for lunch." Marie said with a sincere smile.

"Really?! Yahoo!" Callie rejoices. "And with the good news, we're going to end our Special edition of the Inkopolis News Flash!"

"Staaaaay freeeesh!" both the girls strike a cute pose.

The monitor now shows a commercial about a new shoe brand. All the Inklings were so busy watching the Special Edition, that Grina succeeds in passing everyone and entering the Turf War Station. However, there was something going on, in the lobby…


	10. The Global Testfire - Chapter 1

Turf War Station's lobby: Hun, Mirii and Bars were near the reception desk, discussing with an Inkling woman.

"I told you before: we're dealing with a serious problem at the moment. You can't start your battle, until the problem has been solved." The receptionist said.

"That sucks, man! What's this problem all about, anyway?!" Bars complained.

"It's useless, Bars. She'll never tell…" Mirii said. "And besides, our leader isn't with us yet."

"What about the rival squad? I don't think I ever seen them, around here. Hey, maybe they got scared of us…!"

"Or they didn't turn their alarm on, today!"

The trio looks behind them: Grina arrived with a bossy attitude.

"Grina!" The trio said together.

"Hey there, team! Aunt Grina is finally here!" Grina said with a wink.

"Aunt?! Is this a nightmare?!" Bars said.

"Oooh, little Bars wanted a Mommy!"

"Ack! On second thought, you were better as an Aunt!" Bars corrected himself.

Grina and Hun laughs up. Mirii remained silent.

"Anyway, how my farmer boy is feeling today?" Grina asked to Hun.

"Oh… fine, I guess." Hun replied.

Grina sensed a bit of insecurity in Hun.

"Fine? That's all you got?"

"Uuuh… w-why? Something wrong?"

"No, there isn't something wrong Hunry… there's something lacking!"

Grina put her hands on Hun's shoulders.

"You were suppose to sprinkle energy all over you! Where's it?!"

"Oh… there's energy! Uhm… but I was suppose to do something with it?"

"Of course! What would you do, if you have the power to do anything you pleased?!"

"Well… I would… I would… oh, I would create the biggest farm in the world!" Hun said excited.

Bars and Mirii didn't got much surprised, but Grina was sparkling.

"Yes! That's the spirit! Imagine you have to build an empire of farms! Farms everywhere in the world! Farms so big, that the universe look like a small apple in comparison!" Grina said.

"Yeah! That's great! … but what's an universe, exactly?"

Grina stood there silent in front of such question. Bars, Mirii and even the receptionist were left speechless.

"… it's something too big for your head, Hunry…" Grina answered.

Hun didn't understand a thing about that answer.

"Yay team! We finally made it!"

"But we're so late! Why everything must go wrong with us?!"

"At least, we can blame that to a certain idiot…"

"H-hey! Why are you looking at me, now?!"

A group of 4 Inklings showed up in front of the Inkinators.

"Hey, hey! Look what we have here…!" Bars said.

"Let me guess… Team Temanga?" Grina asked.

"That's right! You must be the Inkinators." the boy with the glasses said.

"Correct, pal! I'm proud that our team is already in the memories of our estimated rivals." Grina said.

" –Correct, pal-?! Hey, that was my line!" Bars complained, but he got easily ignored.

"Whoa, that girl sure got some attitudine!" The other Inkling boy commented. "I like her already!"

"Nick! Don't forget she's our rival!" The girl with headphones said. "She may try to trick us with her funky ways of speech!"

"No tricks. We just want to know our rivals, before the battle…" Mirii adds.

"Yeah! Let's know each other!" the cheerful girl said, while doing a jump.

The happy girl shakes her hands with each member of the Inkinators, while talking.

"Hi! My name is Zira and I hope we're going to have fun, fun, fun in this battle!" Zira said excited.

"Uuuh, did you eat the whole Candy Factory before?" Bars asked.

"No, but that's a sweet idea! I can't wait to do that!" Zira said while touching Bars's nose with her forefinger.

"Zira, please! Don't make us look bad!" The boy with the glasses getting a bit desperate.

"Look you bad? That girl makes me want to go Sugar Rushed!" Grina said amused. "She's awesome! Too bad we're going to be rivals, now…"

"Well, since Zira introduced herself to each of you, we should all do the same!" The boy with the glasses proposed.

"Well said, boss! I'm Nick!" Nick said, while grinning.

"My name is Ana. Please to meet you." Ana introduced herself.

"The name is Bars and don't get that confused!" Bars said.

"And mine is Grina. What's yours, smart boy?" Grina asked to the boy with the glasses.

All the sudden, the boy got really surprised.

"G-Grina?! No, it can't be…!" he said.

"It can't be what? Speak up!"

"Grina! Don't you recognize me?! I'm Enrick!"

Everyone reacted in shock, after that revelation.

"Enrick…"

"Yes! Come on, Grina! Don't tell me, you already forgot?" Enrick insists.

Grina was looking at Enrick, focusing on her memories. After a while, she did a very big smile and quickly grabbed Enrick around his neck with her right arm, while with her left fist rubs the top of his head.

"Enriiick! I can't believe that's you!" Grina said happily.

"Ow, ow! G-Grina! I-I'm glad you d-didn't -ACK!- change a bit!" Enrick said.

"How are you?! I didn't recognize you, with those big glasses!" Grina said, while leaving him.

Enrick composed himself, before talking.

"Well, my eyesight dropped a bit… nothing to worry too much, about." Enrick explained.

"Eh eh eh! Always so serious… like you were 3 years ago!" Grina remembers.

"Well, as the leader of Temanga, I must be serious." Enrick explained.

"Really?! You, the leader of Temanga?! Then, this match is going to be very interesting!"

"Uh… why?"

"Because I'm a leader too! The leader of the Inkinators!"

"Whaaat?!" Enrick got worried. "N-no! Y-you are very good at coming up with unpredictable plans!"

"Oh… really?" Grina said.

"Of course, you are! I know what you're capable of!"

"I told you before: she is playing with us. We must be careful!" Ana said to her team.

"Are you sure, Ana? Is not like she knows our aggressive plans!" Nick said.

Ana gave Nick a huge slap.

"You told them now, idiot!"

"Uuuuh, I'm sorry!" Nick apologies.

Enrick got a cunning idea.

"Grina, Nick told you our general tactics for mistake, so we have to balance the fight now."

"… what do you mean, Enrick?" Grina asked.

"Simple: you tell us who's your secret weapon!" Enrick said while pointing his forefinger to Grina.

"No way, pal! That's too much!" Bars complained.

"But you know what we're gonna do in the Global Testfire! You must tell us something in return!" Enrick explained his logic.

"If you know the secret weapon, then the Global Testfire is useless. It's suppose to test, how Inklings can react against it, as well as to see how legitimate the weapon is in an arena." Mirii explained in great details.

Enrick got a bit cornered by her reasoning, but Ana tries to help out.

"That may be true, but now your secret weapon can exploit our tactics easily. I mean, how hard is to counter someone that acts aggressive?! Can you explain me that… uhm… your name?"

"Mirii. My pleasure."

"Ok. Yeah, can you explain me that, Mirii?!" Ana concluded her speech.

"Very well. Tell me, do you have any other tactics?" Mirii asked.

Nick smiled, thinking about something.

"Of course we have! Did you really think we only have that one? You can bet my Splattershot, that we have tons of other tac"

Ana closes Nick's mouth with her hand.

"WHERE'S YOUR BRAIN TODAY?!" Ana shouts.

"I think in my closet…" Nick said with a hand covering his mouth.

"Then, you can use other tactics to trick the secret weapon. There's no need to tell you about it: you have to see it in battle." Mirii concluded.

"Hey, hey! Not bad at all, Mirii! You can always turn the tides of every situation!" Grina complimented Mirii. "So Enrick, I guess you're out of luck."

"Well, I tried. You can't always have them all, don't you?" Enrick answered resigned.

Nick noticed Hun chilling out in the background. He quickly reaches him.

"Hey you! Do you know how to talk?" Nick asked.

"Uh?! Y-Yes, I can talk!"

"Then, you don't say anything?"

"Eeeh… like, what I should say?"

"Your name!" Nick proposed.

"Oh, my name is Hun…"

"Your favourite weapon!" Zira said, coming from nowhere!

"Yikes! I don't have a weapon!"

Grina, Bars and Mirii felt like being petrified. Enrick smiled, while adjusting his glasses.

"… interesting." Enrick said.

"Way to go, guys!" Ana cheered Nick and Zira.

"Tee hee, it was nothing!" Zira said.

"Look at that! I did something right, for once!" Nick said becoming proud of himself.

"I can't believe this… we got busted from that crazy girl." Bars commented, with frustration.

"Busted? Hardly." Grina said. "They still don't know what Hunry is all about!"

"Exactly. They don't have any idea what Hunley is capable of…" Mirii adds.

"Ooooh, right! Hunter didn't tell anything about it!" Bars realized.

Nick starts to get confused.

"Wait a sec! Hunry… Hunley… Hunter? Who are those people?!"

"You didn't realize?! They are talking about the same Inkling: Hun! Every nickname starts with his original name." Ana explained.

"Oooh… you know what? I want to give him a nickname too! How about… Hunbert!" Nick invented.

"Mmm… not bad. I think that Hunsel sounds good too!" Ana said.

"I got this funny nickname, guys: Hunish! Because he likes to vanish, get it?!" Zira laughs at her own joke.

Actually, Hun really wanted to vanish right now, since he's too shy to stand all that attention.

"I prefer Hundrick: it sounds very clever!" Enrick said.

"It sounds cleverly familiar…" Grina commented.

"W-what makes you think of that?!"

"Hey, I have a good name too!" Hun said, while raising his hand.

"Yeah! Let's hear Hunbert's freshest nickname!" Nick replied, with a grin.

"What about Hun? Isn't it a good name?"

Everyone looked at him, with no reactions at all.

"… is that much unworthy?!" Hun asked.

"Ha ha ha! Hunworthy! Genius!" Nick laughed up.

"Ih ih ih! So Hun-worth it!" Zira adds, while laughing on the ground.

"What-a?! What's so funny about –unworthy-?!" Hun asked, not getting the joke.

While the Inklings were talking to each other, someone was coming from the Waiting Room…


	11. The Global Testfire - Chapter 2

An Inkling man approaches the two teams: it seems to be an employee of the Turf War Station.

"Excuse me, kids. I have an important announcement."

All the other Inklings look at the man, with curiosity.

"Oh shoot! We have a battle to start!" Enrick remembers all the sudden.

"That battle is cancelled."

"Whaaat?!" Most of the Inklings said.

"There are serious problems going on in the Waiting Room. It's impossible to enter in the arena." The man explained.

"Well then, what are those problems again?" Grina asked.

"I can't tell you… I'm sorry." The man apologizes.

"Being sorry is not enough, mister!" Grina said. "I request a reason. A pretty good, no-contradictions reason."

Mirii and Bars looked at Grina worried.

"Grina, what are you doing?! You can't force him reveal confidential information to us." Mirii said.

"Do you wanna give us trouble, girl?!" Bars asked.

Grina turns behind, looking at Bars and Mirii with a smile.

"Guys, that's ok. I can handle this little inconvenience. I mean, we all wanted to do this Global Testfire… right?"

Mirii and Bars nodded.

"Then, we're going to have it. No one can stop us now that we have finally a team! I promise to start our careers and reach the very top! You know me, guys… I really can't live without keeping a dear promise, so I'm going to bust this obstacle for good and we'll have the best fun, you can possibly imagine!" Grina said, while turning back to the man.

Mirii tried to stop Grina, but that was no use: Grina was already talking, while Zira was cheering for her.

"All right, boss. What's the deal?"

"The deal is this: you don't have any rights to know about this problem." The man explained.

"Eh eh… I can see your little games, mister." Grina smiled. "Yep! Actually, all of us already figured that one out."

The man wasn't reacting much in front of that speech.

"… what's she talking about?" Nick asked to Ana, which in return he got a bad look from her.

"Let me guess: being frustrated a lot, recently?" Grina asked.

"… so? What about it?" The man replied.

"Well, nothing really important… unleeess you start looking in a near future. Yes, I'm talking about YOUR future!"

"My future is telling me, how bright and cheerful it is. Now, how about you scram before I lose my patience?"

"Scram? Really? Are you throwing off, an opportunity?! You sure look mature, in appearance…"

"Stop talking like that, kid! I was nice before, but you're forcing me to show my bad side!"

"Then… do it. Really. But who's the one blamed for everything at the end? Gee, let me guess… the one that blowed up the Global Testfire?"

The man reacted very bad, in front of that question.

"BE QUIET KID! I have so much to do right now! Leave or else I'll call the bouncer!" The man menaces.

"Tsk, tsk… mister, did you realize your situation?" Grina said, while shaking her head.

"YES! And you are making it worse!"

"Really? I don't think that the situation could be any worse… I mean, when you don't have any ideas up on your sleeves, not even money can help you solve it."

The man got really frustrated from that talking. He wishes to kick the kids out, but something is holding him from doing so.

"W-Why you little…! Who said that I didn't have any ideas?!"

"No ink, Squidlock. What would you do, if you have a Free-Win idea on the top of your head? You weren't even talking to me, now. Instead you'd be in that Waiting Room solving the problem, pronto!"

The man thought about it, for a moment…

"All right, you got me kid. Yes, I'm clueless about this problem. However, I don't see what forces me to talk about it with you."

Grina got closer to the man, while doing the biggest smile yet.

"… still thinking about it, riiiight?" Grina asked.

The man got surprised by that question.

"W-what do you mean?!" The man asked in panic.

"George, are you serious?! Are you going to spill the ink, just because of that child?!" The Inkling woman speaks up.

Grina noticed her.

"Ooooh… now I see it." Grina said.

In no time, she jumps on the reception desk while looking at the woman.

"Defending an employee in a time like this… calling him with his name… yeeeah, he sure got some eyes for a while, ain't right miss?" Grina asked.

The woman blushed a bit.

"W-what does that even mean?!"

"Well… gee, I could tell. But, I believe that would be some confidential information… especially when there's a certain man around here." Grina explained.

The woman understood everything: she blushed so much, that she couldn't tell anything.

Even George blushed a bit.

"H-hey, stop! Who's this man you're talking about?!" The man said while looking around.

"Huh? What's that? You want to know something confidential, from me?"

"YES! TELL ME!" George said, getting really impatient.

"All right… if you insist, I'll tel"

"NO!"

All the sudden, the woman stands up while slamming her hands on the desk. Everyone looked at her.

"… I'll bring you to the Waiting Room." The woman said.

"WHAT?! No, Jeanna! Are you crazy?!" George shouts, however Jeanna doesn't seem to be concerned.

"That's fine, George. Really. Maybe those kids will help out… they seem something." Jeanna explained.

"B-B-But we aren't"

"GEORGE!" Jeanna shouts, making George calm down a bit.

"There you go, guys. We have a match to start!" Grina said with enthusiasm.

The other Inkling kids exulted loudly and they all follow Jeanna to the Waiting Room.

"Wow… I can't believe she did that!" Ana commented, impressed.

"I know right. She's so unpredictable… you can't tell what she's thinking right now." Enrick explains.

"I-Is she able to read minds?! I don't want people know what I'm thinking!" Nick said in a worried state.

"Don't worry Nick: you don't think anything at all." Ana said.

"Oh, that's a relief! You see how being stupid helps a lot?!" Nick said with proud.

Ana really wanted to slap him some common senses, but she decided that it wasn't worth it knowing the Inkling in question. Quickly, everyone reached the Waiting Room where two starting points were full of greenish goo.

"Well, you see those starting points?" Jeanna pointed at them.

"Huh?! They have both the same color!" Enrick pointed the problem.

"Interesting…" Mirii said. "It seems they are corrupted by this goo. Did you try spray ink on it?"

"Yes, but that goo comes back very quickly. There's no way to penetrate through this barrier." Jeanna explained.

"Penetrate…" Grina repeats.

"Uh, uh! Let's use the Inkzooka!" Nick proposed.

"Are you crazy?! You'll destroy the panel!" Jeanna said.

"Oh… then, a Splat Bomb?"

"You didn't understand?! The strong weapons can damage the Starting Points!" Ana said to Nick.

"This is really tricky. We need a weapon strong enough to penetrate through the goo, without damaging the panel."

"Hey, maybe we can eat this stuff!" Bars said while looking at the goo.

"Yay! I wanna eat it too!" Zira said excited.

"No, Zira! This could be poisonous!" Enrick stops Zira.

"Aaaaw, really? It seems fun!"

"Come on, couldn't this be just a funny joke? Like you do something you'll never ever dream to do?" Bars explained.

"Go ahead, Bars. Taste it." Mirii said.

Bars starts to lose the courage, after hearing Mirii…

"W-why you say it like that?" Bars asked.

"I'm not implying anything." Mirii answered. "Except your tummy doesn't have an insurance."

"Gulp! Better not then: those insurances are too pricy, even for my stomach!" Bars said, while massaging his stomach.

"Don't worry Bars. We don't need to get you an insurance." Grina said.

"We need someone special enough to solve this problem."

Grina looks at Hun, while he was watching the weird goo. He didn't notice how everyone was looking at him. Then, he turned towards the others, realizing how he's been watched by all.

"Huh?! W-why are you looking at me?" He said, getting a bit shy.

Grina quickly goes to Hun's back, while leaning her head on his left shoulder.

"Hunry-dear! You're our only hope." Grina said.

"Our only hope?"

"Pretty much. I want you to do a little trick, to our beloved audience."

"Audience? What's that?"

"Us! The audience is us! Now Hunry, don't be scared… I want you to dive in that goo." Grina pointed the goo.

The team Temanga got surprised by that request.

"What?! D-dive into that?! I-I could get hurt!" Hun said, while getting really scared.

"Shh, shh… Hunry please, calm down." Grina said while smiling. "You know how I said to trust me, yesterday?"

"Yeah… I remember."

"You see how everything got fine? Even after our training?"

Hun nods a bit trembly.

"I promise to you, right now… that you'll be safe and sound. Nothing is going to hurt you, nothing will make you leave us. I'd never ask my friends something dangerous or inconsiderate. I know you can pull this one off, because I believe in you." Grina said, while leaving Hun.

Hun and Grina looked each other: he still feels a bit insecure.

"So, Hunry… can you promise to always believe me?"

Hun thought about it… and ultimately he nods to that, gaining confidence. Without thinking twice, he dives into the goo, while becoming a Squid. The reactions were a mix of surprise and cheers, from everybody.

The ink left by Hun seems stable and eventually the Starting Point becomes available again.

"He did it!" Nick exults.

"Way to go, pal!" Bars cheered.

"W-what was that?!" Jeanna asked, without comprehending too much the situation.

"That's the sign of victory, miss. And we're going to join it!" Grina said.

"Yeah! Let's check the arena guys: we may find the cause of all this goo!" Enrick proposed.

"Ooooh yesyesyesyes! I'm already feeling it!" Zira said.

"Wait, what about our weapons?!" Nick asked. "We didn't choose any yet!"

"Did you already forget?! Our weapons comes automatically to us, while warping through a starting point." Ana explained.

"Oh really? I actually never notice it before!" Nick replied, while scratch the back of his head.

Ana did a facepalm in disbelief. Enrick just shook his head.

"Well, what we're waiting for now? Let's jump in it!" Enrick ordered to his team.

All the members of Temanga jumped in the panel, one at the time. Mirii and Bars did the same. Grina was looking at the panel and after a big breath, she jumps right in there too!


	12. The Global Testfire - Chapter 3

The 7 Inklings were swimming through a changing color ink, in Squid form. They reached quickly the other side of the Starting Point and jump of it! While in the air, they all changed in orange humanoid form while holding their respective weapons. Once they landed, everyone took a great look on the arena.

Most of the ground and walls are covered with the same goo present on the Starting Points.

"Oh, this is Urchin Underpass, right?" Nick asked.

"Yes, all covered with this disgusting goo." Ana said.

Grina looked around, looking more worried each second.

"Hunry… did you see Hunry around?!" Grina asked to everyone.

No one could answer that question.

"Quick! Let's cover everything with our ink!" Enrick said while holding tight his Inkbrush.

The kids nod and start inking the goo with their different weapons: the goo was covered easily without any resistance.

"Watch out!" Mirii said, while shooting down at a point with her Charger weapon.

"Watch out what?!" Grina asked.

"Something is coming toward Bars!" Mirii replied.

"What?!" Bars got scared. "W-What is coming towar"

Something unidentified jumps out of the goo and attacks Bars making him explode! His little squid form flies quickly in the Starting Point. The thing disappeared in the goo, but the others still kept shooting in it to claim more territory.

"Wait, don't shoot! It could be Hunry!" Grina ordered.

"What?! Hunrick can do that?" Enrick asked.

"Yes. It's like a mini version of the Kraken, except it can hide and crawl easily on walls." Grina explained.

No one replied to that explanation and starts looking around carefully.

"Hunry? Please, come out of that goo right now." Grina talks toward it, in hope to receive an answer.

A noise was heard near the bushes getting everyone's attention. Grina approaches slowly the bush, while pointing her Splattershot on it.

"Hunry? Is that you?" Grina keeps asking.

All the sudden, a splash of goo hits Grina damaging her. However, a precise shot made the thing explode releasing a weird creature flying off. Everyone helped Grina recovering.

"No, Hunry!" Grina said in panick.

"It wasn't Hunley…" Mirii adds. "I… don't know what that thing was."

"Uuuhhmm… c-can we go home now?" Nick starts crying.

"Are you kidding?! We can't leave Hunsel here!" Ana replied.

In the middle of the conversation, other unknown creatures are spitting toward the Inklings. Mirii and Ana got some of them with their Charger weapons. Zira crushed one while passing with her Roller weapon, getting really amused by the sudden action. Enrick and Bars made some creatures ran away, with globs on ink swung in their positions. Grina and Nick tried to ink the goo ahead, so they can proceed in the arena.

"Come on! Get over here before the enemy gets back!" Grina ordered.

The other Inklings become Squids and start swimming through the path created by Grina and Nick, while they keep proceeding shooting ink to the goo. Everyone was passing through a secret passage way.

"Wait! Someone has to ink the base!" Enrick stopped while becoming humanoid again.

No one stopped and kept following the orange path, leaving Enrick all alone.

"… HEY, WAIT UP! You can't let me do this!" Enrick complained.

It wasn't use: the others were far away from him, leaving him no choice but to ink everything himself. The kids got near a wall and cover behind it: there are voices going on ahead.

"They did what?!"

"T-They attacked us and destroyed our Spongoo! What we're going to do now?!"

"Call the Flyers and guard this place, before they reach the General!"

"Yes sir!"

A weird voice was heard and then a big airplane-like noise boomed through the hallways of the arena. Grina couldn't wait any longer and starts an improvised ambush, while unleashing her special weapon: Bomb Rush!

The attack was effective! It got the enemy by surprise and let the Inklings take out their goo with ease.

"Tee hee hee! Free candies for everyone!" Zira said while throwing some Splat Bombs to the unknown creatures.

"Get over here, you little freaks!" Bars said while chasing down the creatures with his Splat Roller.

Splat! He got them!

"Ha ha ha ha! Serves you right, losers!" He said, while standing still.

Splat! An enemy long shot got him.

"Whyyyyyy…" Bars groans in little squid form, all the way through the Starting Point.

Meanwhile, Nick was shooting down what it seems to be humanoid stingrays.

"Aw yeah! I'm doing so good now!" He commented.

However, his weapon stops shooting.

"Uh?! Oh no! No more Ink!"

"Wha-?! You idiot! You forgot to charge it up!" Ana complained, while shooting down opponents with her Charger weapon.

"Don't worry, I'll do it right now!"

Nick become a Squid and dips in his own Ink. However, three humanoid stingrays come out from behind a wall and point their guns towards the point where he immerse.

"Nick! They are behind you!" Ana warns him.

Nick emerged back, but he didn't hear what Ana said.

"There you go! Fresh ink right in the container!" Nick said with a grin.

Splat! Nick flies off in little squid form passing near Ana.

"Did you have fresh ink in your ears too?!" Ana asked.

"I gueeeeeesss…" Nick said while flying off.

Mirii was shooting down other stingrays-like creatures, with great concentration. While looking down for more, she noticed how Grina was advancing through the enemy's territory on her own. Mirii didn't say anything about it, but she didn't like what Grina was doing.

Even Grina herself was getting very insecure about her aggressive tactics: she knows how an ambush could easily take her out like nothing. But in that moment, she didn't care anymore. The opportunity was there, now that she could do something. If Grina decided to back off and wait for the others, it may be too late…

She could almost sense the presence of Hun, somewhere near the other base. She was almost there, but a humanoid stingray jumps down in front of her, pointing his gun without fear. Grina decided to raise her hands up in the air, dropping her Splattershot.

"D-Don't shoot me, please." Grina begged the stingray creature.

The humanoid stingray didn't shoot and quickly approaches to take her as a hostage. Suddenly, someone was falling at high speed towards the stingray and splat him with a swing of his Inkbrush. It was Enrick that reached Grina with a Super Jump.

"Are you all right, Grina?!" He said worried. "Why did you drop your weapon?!"

Grina smiled reassuring Enrick.

"A little acting from my part." Grina replied. "And also your well-timed Super Jump towards a crazy girl."

Enrick understood: that was one of Grina's improvised tactics.

"Now, let's move out!" Grina said while taking her Splattershot back. "We have to reach the other base!"

Enrick nods and together, the two Inklings proceed to reach the enemy base. They didn't go right on it, however: they stayed behind a wall and spy the entire situation. All they see is a humanoid stingray with high proportions, obese, wearing old clothes which seems to be a mix between pirate and military.

Near him, there were several humanoid stingrays and a coral-like cage where an orange Squid was held captive. The Squid was crying in fear, while he tried to get out from his cage.

"So, what th' radar says 'bout our territory now?!" The big stingray said.

"Uuuh… the situation seems the same, sir. What's your next action?"

"'Tis be gettin' ridiculous! I was told that I'd have specialized soldiers on me side. Someone could be tellin' me, how them incompetents fail to keep our goo?!"

"Reports say how the enemy possess unique weapons and great knowledge of the area. Our men are incapable to predict their next tactics."

" Grrr! I be gettin' sick 'o 'tis. Ye, ye 'n ye be off out thar 'n stop them intruders! Make sure they'll never reach our base at all cost. Ye understand?!"

"Aye aye, sir!"

The Squid stops trying to escape and starts looking around: he noticed Grina peeking from behind the wall. He got suddenly more excited.

"GRINA! HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Everyone got surprised by that shout, but now Grina and Enrick are been found!

"Rascals on board! Get them, quick!" The big stingray ordered.

Grina got out of the wall and unleashed her special weapon again. The enemies didn't advance and start shooting from a distance. Enrick decided to not come out: instead, he's operating on a small monitor.

"Grina, get out!" Enrick said.

Grina heard that and starts getting back, while shooting with her Splattershoot.

" Argh! Don't let th' enemy escape, ye fools!"

A loud noise boomed from behind the wall and before even noticing it, a missile falls right on the humanoid stingrays making them explode.

"Fer th' seven seas!" The big stingray exclaimed in shock.

Grina got out the wall again: this time she's looking directly in the eyes of her enemy.

"LEAVE HUNRY ALONE, YOU PUFFER!" Grina menaced.

The huge stingray laughs at her.

" What a ugly wee creature, ye be! Small 'n fragile, yet wit' th' courage 'o a scurvy dog. Ye bucko gunna be comin' wit' me 'n ye'll not do anythin' to stop me!"

Grina gasps in front of that phrase. She didn't think twice about it: she ran towards the humanoid stingray without care and took an aggressive leap towards him.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT, FREAK!" Grina shouts while aiming the man with her Splattershot.

SLAP!

Everything feels very slow and blurry now. Hun was looking at Grina getting a big slap from the stingray. It was very strong and aimed to her upper body. Grina was flying back, in an almost unconscious state. Her weapon fell from her hand, incapable of holding it.

Grina landed roughly ending up near Enrick's foot, with her belly down. She was stunned and everything felt very confused.

"NOOOOO!" Hun shouts.

"GRINA!" Enrick shouts too.

" Har har har, ye bilge rat! I woe ye learned to not mess up wit' jolly barnacle-covered Cap'n Roy! Ye better remember 'tis face, because I'll get ye next time... fer good!"

Grina's eyes were losing focus: on a last effort, she lifts her right hand trying to reach Hun.

"N-no… H-Hunry…"

Grina fainted, while hearing that man's laugh deep inside her sleep.


	13. The Global Testfire - Chapter 4

_"_ _Why are you leaving Grandpa?"_

 _"_ _Eh eh my dear, this old champ has to visit one of his oldest friends! It has been too long…"_

 _"_ _Friends? I want to meet them, Grandpa! Can I do that? Pretty pleeeaase?"_

 _"_ _Ha ha ha! You're always been so curious! And that's a good thing, because you need to have curiosity to live in this world."_

 _"_ _Really?! What can I do with curiosity?"_

 _"_ _Well, it makes you discover secrets! Yes, very important secrets."_

 _"_ _Ooooh! So did you find any secrets too, Grandpa?"_

 _"_ _Of course I do. Wanna know one in particular?"_

 _"_ _Yeah!"_

 _"_ _Alright then, here it is: you must always remember to keep your promises."_

 _"_ _Oh? Why?"_

 _"_ _Because a promise is like a honor. It proves how trustworthy you are, in front of the people. However, if you fail at it..."_

 _"_ _W-what happens?"_

 _"…_ _you'll hurt your friends. A lot."_

 _"_ _U-Uh?!"_

 _"_ _Yes, remember this very well Grina: a broken promise, will always lead to bad consequences. The bigger the promise is, the worse the consequences are when broken."_

 _"_ _Oh-oh… G-Grandpa, I'm scared!"_

 _"_ _Oh oh oh, don't worry. You're a good child, always been able to keep all your promises! Like how good you were at school, helping mom and dad out…"_

 _"_ _But I wanted to do another promise…"_

 _"_ _Another one? Right now?"_

 _"_ _Yep! You know how we talked about Turf Wars…?"_

 _"_ _Oh, them! They sure are fun!"_

 _"_ _Well, I promise to create a squad and be super famous with them!"_

 _"_ _Oh oh oh! That seems a bit too much for you…"_

 _"_ _But Grandpa! You always said how it's in our tradition to be very good Turf fighters! I want to keep it for you… I want to make you happy!"_

 _"…_ _Grina…"_

 _"_ _Uh? Are you… crying, Grandpa?"_

 _"_ _N-no, that's ok. Sniff! Really…"_

 _"_ _Grandpa… can you promise me to watch all my matches? It would make me very happy!"_

 _"_ _Yes. I'll watch all your matches and root for you in every single one of them! Even if you'll not see me doing it…"_

 _"_ _W-what do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Grina… I have to go now… the time has come…"_

 _"_ _Wait! W-we'll see each other soon, right?!"_

 _"…_ _yes… you'll notice it."_

 _"_ _How? How can I notice it?!"_

 _"…_ _goodbye Grina… always keep your promises…"_

 _"_ _Grandpa? Grandpa?! GRANDPAAAA!"_

The light penetrates through the darkness. The mind is getting back to the real world and starts seeing everything clearly again. All the memories are getting back, but also the pain. A big one, coming from the upper body.

With some noticeable difficulty, Grina raises from the bed leaning on her hands. All she saw is what it looks like to be a small hospital room. No one was in it, except for her. But why? Why she ended up in this room, exactly? What happened before…?

Before she could start remember the most recent events, someone opened the door: a sincere-looking female Inkling nurse. She noticed quickly Grina awake and well: only a smile is her reaction. She left the door open and wonders off.

Didn't took too much, for all her 6 Inkling friends to get in the room and greet her in relief. Bars in particular, was crying a lot.

"Y-You're fine, Grina!" Bars said, while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Of course she is." Mirii adds. "Even the doctor said that. The blow wasn't fatal…"

"B-But still! She got to the hospital! How can you not get worried about that?!" Bars replied.

"Well to tell you the truth, I was a bit worried too." Enrick said. "But seeing Grina with her eyes open, it sure makes me more optimistic!"

"That's a good thing how we took out all those creeps!" Nick said while holding his hands on the back of his head. "So the first aid came without any problems at all!"

"I must say, how efficient they were! They brought Grina here in no time." Ana adds.

"Yay! We have to do a big group hug, now!" Zira said, as happy as ever!

Grina smiled: it sure feels great to have friends like those. But something kept her from being completely happy. A thought she wished that never existed. Unfortunately, it was there. Too big to dodge, too important to ignore.

Grina took a great look to her 6 friends, in hope to find someone in particular.

"… Hunry…"

Everyone turned once again, towards her.

"… where is Hunry?!" Grina asked.

That question brought to the room, the biggest silence Grina ever experienced. All the happiness was fading slowly, letting the seriousness triumph. Her friends wanted to answer that question, but they were too afraid to do that. However, Enrick took the courage to deliver the message.

"… he got kidnapped… that man got away with him."

Grina felt like she couldn't breath anymore, even for just a moment. That message struck hard in her heart, giving her a really bad sensation. A sensation that quickly transforms into despair.

"No… n-no…"

Grina shakes her head multiple times and decided to get out of the bed, without listening to her physical pains. Mirii, Bars and Enrick got quickly near her before she could get up.

"What are you doing Grina?!" Bars said.

"Leave me alone, Bars…" Grina answered, without even looking at him.

"You can't be serious!" Mirii speaks up. "The doctor said that you need a lot of rest and"

"I DON'T CARE!" Grina shouts. "LEAVE ME ALONE, ALREADY!"

"But we don't even know, where he's! He could be anywhere!" Enrick tried to reason with her. "Please Grina, calm down…"

"Calm down…? After knowing that someone is risking his life, because of me…?"

"Huh?! No wait, it's not your fault!" Enrick replied.

"Oh… tell me Enrick… honestly, who had the genius idea to send Hunry into the goo? Come on, say it… SAY IT!"

"… Grina… you didn't know…" Enrick replied.

"Ooooh oh oh oh! But of course! I didn't know anything! Bravo! Now THAT makes me sooo much relieved! Everything now is solved and closed, right Hunry?! … Hunry…? Oh… yeah… he's not here… he's being held by THAT DISGUSTING CREATURE BECAUSE OF MY SELFISHNESS!"

Grina got back on her bed, with a quick jump.

"Oh gee, Grina! It was REALLY important that Global Testfire? I mean, of course the idea was amazing! What better way to start business, with something this big?! Yes, always think big, Grina! As big as a castle full of riches and glory! However, there's no one in that castle except you… but who cares about friends, right? We toss them around, to get whatever we want! Ha ha ha ha! BECAUSE THIS IS HOW LIFE WORKS, RIGHT?! TOSSING FRIENDS AROUND IS SOOO MUCH FUN! HA HA HA HA! EVEN BETTER WHEN THOSE ARE PROMISES! Big… huge… p-promises…"

Grina didn't say anything else, for a moment… she was crying while grasping the sheet. No one got the courage to stop her, in that moment.

"… I-I'm sorry Hunry… I'm so sorry… why… WHY YOU HAD TO MEET ME?! I ruined your life, because of me… and now, I don't even know if I can save you… I wish I could right now… but I'm just a miserable pile of ego, incapable of caring about my friends… I deserve all the mockery and beat-ups, now. No way, I'm going to get out of this one…"

"That's not true, Grina!"

Enrick spoke with guts, making Grina stop talking for a moment.

"Well… we thought about this before, but Temanga is going to help you!" Enrick announced. "We'll search every inch of this city and we'll find Hunrick safe and sound!"

"Really?! Thanks guys! We're going to save Hunter soon!" Bars said, optimistic.

"And then we'll throw a big party, full of candies and soda!" Zira adds in.

"Uuuh, what about chips?" Nick asked.

"Candy chips! I like the idea a lot!" Zira answered.

"Whaa?! I didn't say that!" Nick replied in shock.

"That's Zira for ya…" Ana commented shaking her head.

"Wait a sec, guys…"

Grina got up from the bed again…

"… WHY ARE YOU HELPING ME?! I don't deserve anything right now! I'm just a stupid, ridiculous, stuck up girl that goes around ruining everyone's lives! No one should help me! No one"

"That's enough, Grina." Mirii speaks up.

Grina turns her head towards Mirii, incredulous.

"I don't know if you're noticing this… but your phrases are offending us all." Mirii explained. "Especially when you're one of the nicest person I ever met."

Mirii lowers her head.

"Who'd have thought that one day, when everything was falling apart… you'd be there… helping me out. I didn't forget that day… it still gives me bad chills, but also good reliefs."

Mirii look at Grina.

"Grina… Bars told me about you. I know you helped him as well."

Bars got shocked about that revelation, but Grina was it even more than he was.

"You took care about two beings that didn't have a bright future, in this society… and that's something rare and valuable." Mirii explained. "Now… I'm going to tell you something, very important: we didn't join this group because of fame and glory."

"N-no?" Grina said in a soft voice.

"No… we joined because we could still be best friends… forever."

Grina was left speechless. Of all things she could guess, that one was something impossible to figure it out. Nothing was coming in her mind: she simply watches Mirii going away, with her mouth open. Bars was actually in panic.

"A-are you crazy?! W-why you told her that?! Now she doesn't want us anymore!" Bars explained.

"Bars, we have a mission now…" Mirii said while not looking at him.

"Huh?! B-but Grina didn't say"

"It's a very important one, since a dear member of our squad is in danger, so failures are unacceptable." Mirii continued. "You better get serious Bars, because I'll not forgive your childish antics this time. Understand?"

Bars listened without complaining… nodding at the end with proud.

"Yes! Let's do this, Mirii!" Bars said enthusiastic.

Mirii smiled and looks back at Grina.

"Recover well, Grina… we need you."

Mirii and Bars left the room, while Temanga was still there.

"Well, it looks like we have to go too. There's a lot of work to do." Enrick said.

"Already? But I'm tiiiired!" Nick groans.

"You didn't do anything for a while, you also got my money and took a bag of chips and a can of soda, which you ate and drank all alone… and yet, you're still tired?!" Ana complained.

"Yeah, what did you expect? I'm a kid! Kids need a lot of rest and games to play with!" Nick explained.

"BABIES NEED IT, YOU MORON! NOT KIDS!" Ana shouts.

"Yeeaahh… better get going! See you later, Grina!" Enrick waves his right hand.

"Bye bye!" Zira waves both her hands with joy.

Temanga left the room too, leaving Grina all alone. Many things start to run through her head, aside from that promise she couldn't keep for now. She learned something new that day, something she wishes to tell right now to an old dear relative: what it means to be appreciated by your friends.


	14. The case of the missing Squid - Prologue

Cases are such fascinating events: they happen suddenly in the most unpredictable moments. I like them a lot.

Not just because they are unpredictable… but they are also food for the brain. For someone young, getting involved in mistery cases is a great way to work out the mind, and become quite experienced with intellectual challenges.

This is **Mirii** speaking. Mirii Hanache. My pleasure.

 **Mirii says:**

 _Well, that's me. Now before I continue, I know what you're thinking: since I'm talking about myself, there's no way you'll hear the truth. Only flat-out lies… right? No, actually. If I lie, it would not only be a disrespect to you… but also for me._

 _I have to be honest with you: I may appear like a smart female Inkling, with the might of a shark… but I'm actually very shy. A lot. I feel secure only when I follow a strategy or knowing what to say. To think how different I was in the past… never thought to become like this._

 _Aside from personality informations, I'm a member of the Inkinators squad with the official role of "Spy and Tactical Support" and I use a Charger weapon in battle._

 _I completed several missions in the past, but now I'm involved in a new one… pretty much, the most important this squad ever faced. I've to solve this case fast, if I want to save one of us…_

I just got out from the hospital, with my temporarily-assigned assistant **Bars**.

 **Mirii says:**

 _Inkinators's member and… sigh… one of my best friend. What can I say about Bars? He's childish, stupid, overreacting and stubborn. He doesn't like to work at all, in fact he usually plays videogames all day. The only thing that keeps him busy are school and our squad._

 _There's so much potential on this guy… I know that from some experiences. He could be very cunning and also much more serious than this… but he keeps taking everything in such lazy way, that drags troubles for him and us._

 _His role in our squad is pretty much whatever thing he has to do. Usually very simple, Bars-proof tasks. In battle he uses a Roller weapon, which he can somewhat do… something… I guess._

 _I hope that my moronic assistant is going to be useful this time because I swear, if he ends up ruining everything like always… I'm going to teach him a lesson that he'll not forget for the rest of his life!_

"Uuuuh, Mirii… so, what we're going to do now?" Bars asked.

"Pretty easy, Bars… we're going back to the scene of the crime." I said.

"Uh? Scene of the crime? But aren't we suppose to save **Hunter**?"

 **Mirii says:**

 _…_ _pretty much… the most ignorant Inkling I ever met. Period. No, I'm not kidding or do I have any grudge against him. You can ask him where's the remote and he's going to ask what that thing is. At school, I notice how he's stuck learning additions and subtraction… in high school… don't ask me why._

 _Aside from this… he acts shy and follows strictly the good behavior. But I can tell, how he's actually wearing a mask hiding his true personality… that's one of the reason why I got my eyes on him, once he got in the Student Appartments._

 _He doesn't have yet a role in our Squad, but I can say that it's going to be "Mascot". In battle, he becomes a Squid and try to run over opponents and ink around, pretty much like a Kraken except smaller._

 _Now… I should be very upset about him, since he said something unforgivable about spies. However, I'm not really… actually, I find him cute despite his bland choices in fashion. Also, when he becomes a Squid, he's even more cute! It makes me wish to grab him and cuddle all day…_

 _…_ _NO WAIT, WHAT I'M SAYING?! SCRATCH ALL THAT, PLEASE! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM WITH A PASSION! STUPID, IMBECILE, IDIOT, MORONIC HUNEY! … AH, I MEANT HUNLEY! DRAT! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T DO THOSE "MIRII SAYS" FROM THE BEGINNING!_

"… Bars, a kidnapping IS a crime. A serious crime, I'd say…"

"… ooooh, now I get it! You want to go back to Urchin Underpass, right?"

"Yes, Bars. That place is full of mistery and a great start for this mission."

"Mission…? But **Grina** didn't order to take a mission!"

 **Mirii says:**

 _Leader of the Inkinators squad and also one of my best friends. She's… well… kinda hard to describe. You see, I don't think there's a definitive way to tell her personality. She's very unpredictable, meaning she could show up very shy one day… and the next day is like all over the place._

 _I owe her, for helping me out one day. I still don't believe that someone actually noticed me. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be alone… lost in my thoughts… pretty much what I'm doing right now. Seeing her in pain, in that lonely room, shouting nonsense… made me and Bars very sad. It was the first time, I saw her like this._

 _Despite the fact I'm the brain of the group, she's the one coming up with plans and missions for us. Usually I don't do anything for the squad, without getting permission from her. In battle, she uses that Splattershot in many ways… and most of her victories are due to her improvised and unpredictable tactics._

 _I'm going to solve this case, even if it's the last thing I'll do! Don't worry Grina… Hunley is going back home in no time, ready to take Turf Wars with us._

"Bars, it was tacit. There wasn't any need to hear the complete order."

"But still! It's so weird from you… I mean, you usually follow formalities like a soldier! It's almost like you really care about Hunter now!"

That phrase got me off guard. I tried my best to compose myself, but there wasn't much use. I… blushed a lot without control.

"Uh… a-are you alright, Mirii? You… a-are scaring me, now!"

"… Y-YOU… H-HOW… D-DARE…"

"W-wait! W-what I did wrong now?!"

"… CARE… HIM… M-ME?!"

Yeah, my brain wasn't prepared for that… event. But luckily, Bars got one of his smart moments where he actually understands the cause. Unfortunately… he also got an irritating mocking face instantly.

"Oh… nooow I see it! Eh eh hey! Weeell, you got me there Mirii! I mean, after all the things you said about Hunter, I thought that"

If that stupid kept talking, I think I'd become red all over my body. So I got quickly the first menace, my mind could think of.

"BARS… YOU… do you remember… that thing Grina said last week… right?"

"Uh… n-no?"

"How you… would fit so well in a small… economic… jar?"

That idiot realized it. The fear quickly comes back to his face.

"G-Gulp! Y-yeah?"

"YOU… dare once more… to say A LIE like that… and I'd be glad to… make you fit in the smallest jar, I can find…! Understand?!"

Bars nods a lot, getting my message.

"S-sorry! I d-didn't wanted to make you mad! But… I-I can't even say his name or something?"

"JUST… NOT… THAT RIDICULOUS IDEA!" I shout, starting to need more oxygen in my body.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He replied, with a salute. "B-but now please, calm down! Y-You need to breath!"

Even that moron knows it. Slowly, I was able to get my old-self back. It feels so satisfying getting everything in control. I don't know why with Hunley, this simple task becomes impossible! I know that this's not me at all: losing my patience like that doesn't make any sense! I don't know the reason… could it be…?

No! I must not think about this strange case and focus on the important one. I have to get in Urchin Underpass as quickly as possible.

"All right, Bars. We're departing for Urchin Underpass now."

"Ok! Let's take the Turf War Station!"

"We can't, since it's closed down. We'll take the subway instead."

"What?! We'll take hours to get in there! Not counting, how we're going to miss that rad special broadcast showing us!"

"If you stop dreaming Bars, everything will be done even faster than Judd judging the turf."

Bars snorted as expected. He knew that there weren't any choices, besides the duty to follow.

"Yeah… let's take the subway… and sleep for hours…" He said unmotivated.

Sleep for hours… bah. Now you see why I said how lazy he's, before? No matter, though. He's coming with me to investigate that area. Yes, let's think about it: why those creatures were in that underpass in the first place? Something fishy is going on there… and I fear that this case is much larger than expected.


	15. The case of the missing Squid - Searches

Looking at the sky, you can clearly see the afternoon. I usually sit down outside our treehouse and enjoy the view. I don't really know why… it feels so relaxing. Now I'm enjoying it behind a subway window. Not really the same, but you could tell I needed it.

Yes, because I'm about to start this mistery. I already planned our search method, so me and Bars can quickly start looking for clues. You couldn't tell, but I'm a bit excited. Also worried… for no reason. What's going on inside me, right now? Why I have this… bellyache?

The subway arrived without too much problems. I woke up Bars with a soft call…

"Yikes! N-now what?!"

You stupid Bars! You got scared by an innocent call?! Sheesh…

Anyway, we got out of the subway: according to my mental map, the Urchin Underpass isn't really too far away from here. We just need to walk there: it'll only take a bit of time. I hope that Bars doesn't complain like usual…

"Man, I can't wait to eat something up! Just one candy isn't enough!" He complained... like usual.

"Bars, I believe you actually ate 11 candies." I said with precision and grace.

"But those were small and my stomach is still grumbling!"

"I guess your diet is starting right now."

"W-whaaat?! No way! I can't starve all day!"

"So… I guess you want some delicious seaweeds right now."

That little lie worked just as expected. Bars reacted with disgust, changing quickly his mind.

"Uuuh… weird, I'm not hungry anymore! I wonder why…"

Such mistery, Bars. Like, no way I can't solve this mistery. And you know why? Because I have more important things in mind, like what Hunley is doing right now… … NO, WAIT! REWIND!

Such mistery, Bars. Like, no way I can't solve this mistery. And you know why? Because I have more important things in mind, like the enemies appeared in Urchin Underpass. Maybe their reason still lies somewhere in that area…

Talking with Bars sure makes the time fly by. I'm not kidding: I didn't even know we were already near the entrance. However, there's something else going on… kinda unexpected too. There's a huge crowd of Inklings talking quite loudly. Are they… protesting?

Yes, I think they are. I can hear voices saying to not close down the Urchin Underpass. Others are saying to open the Turf War Station. I don't know who are they talking to and actually, I don't really care. What's really interesting about all this, is a little idea I came up with…

"Look at all those people! Something big is going on there!" Bars commented.

"A perfect opportunity." I said.

"Opportunity? Which one?"

"The ticket that will let us in the area, Bars."

"Oh… ticket… you mean, there's a way to get past that crowd?"

"Not only that… didn't you notice how everyone is outside?"

"Yeah! In fact, why they didn't go in? That's very suspicious…"

I did a facepalm, but I wish to open Bars's head and shout everything on it.

"Maybe because they closed it down…?" I asked.

"… hey, you're right! That might be the reason."

Might? MIGHT?! WHY YOU… no, why I'm even bothering?! We can't waste any time now!

"Bars, we're going to sneak in."

"Really?! I thought we'd go around and search stuff!"

"That's the second phase… the first one is to infiltrate. Follow me."

All right, Bars is following me. Now… I need to find a little path around… yes, I found it. We'll climb that little wall, grab the balcony on the right, grab that pipe near and climb it, until you reach the 4th floor balcony and then a big jump to reach the main wall and get over it. This seems rather easy to do…

"Are you kidding me?! We can't do that! It's impossible!"

… but I'm dealing with Bars, here. Nothing is easy enough for him.

"Come on, Bars. I know you can be pretty agile."

On second thought, I'm actually doubting that: Bars was too goofy to move around well… also his flexibility is quite awful too.

"No, I don't want to become Squid Pancake! Isn't there an alternative?"

What alternative? This area is like pretty secluded. There's no other way to access this underpass, unless the entrance has been opened by magic. If that was the case, I'd use that magic to solve everything. The only magic I have is my intelligence and I actually find an another useful idea...

"Well then, you'll stay here Bars for just a moment."

"M-Mirii, what are you doing?!"

Watch and learn, Bars. This is common spy movements: I climbed the little wall after a running start, then once I got to the top, I did a jump towards the balcony's ledge grabbing it. Like I suspected, no one was at home so I climbed the balcony and got in.

I got a quick look at Bars: needless to say, his eyes got as big as basketballs. If only he knew my other Parkour performances: much harder than this one. Anyway, I got the pipe and climbed it with easy. Once I got to the 4th floor, I dropped on the balcony and I was preparing for the leap of faith.

A little look to judge the jump, a bit more concentration… and I took the leap. I grabbed the ledge of the main wall, getting hurt a little from the landing. That didn't stop me from climbing it and staying on the top. Of course I didn't want to get in the underpass yet: I have to help my agility-lacking assistant.

I took from my pocket, a special Ink Ball. This is one of my Ink gadgets: it's a stick-to-slide ball full of ink. I use it to spray certain parts of the wall, so I can climb it. You can also choose to stick it on the wall and then the ball slowly slide all the way down, creating an easy inked path. Can you see where I'm going with this?

So, I did just that: I sticked the ball right where I'm now. There it goes all the way down… reaching Bars, while leaving behind a nice little inked path. Luckily, Bars has full Inkling instincts and got into the ink after becoming a Squid. He climbed the wall pretty fast and reached me without any trouble at all.

"Whoa, Mirii! How did you do all those stunts?!" He asked curious.

"By training. Something you probably hate." I replied.

"Yes, especially when I have to climb… I can't really watch down, now!"

"Really? Too bad, because we need to get down."

Bars got very scared trembling like a leaf. Really, it's a bit embarrassing seeing him in this state. I needed to calm him down, though.

"Come on, don't act like a little Squid. The height isn't that high at all, actually."

I showed him the ground to land on: the distance is short enough to make him smile and act all mighty and brave.

"Oh, that's easy! I can do that!"

Really? That's great. It makes me relieved to not use another "help" to let you keep up with me. Without wasting any time, we both jumped off the wall landing in Urching Underpass. I believe that Bars landed with his back… seriously, what a moron.

"Hoompf! I did it!"

I quickly cover his mouth with my hand, for obvious reasons…

"Ssssh. Bars, now we must be quiet. No one has to catch us here, ok?"

Bars nodded, making me leave my hand near his mouth.

"Now… you stay there behind the wall, keeping an eye on who's coming. At the first sign of any stranger, you warn me about… softly and quickly. Everything clear?" I ordered.

Bars rises his right thumb with a grin.

"Got it!" He replied, making me smile.

Well then, it looks like the search is finally started. I got a clear initial look around: I must say how this underpass looks like in its common state. My guess is they got rid that goo perfectly.

Taking a better look, I notice the first possible clue: a phrase saying "You're a pirate now, you're a soldier now". That catchphrase is as old as Judd himself, but the real interesting part is the content.

According to Grina's friend, their boss seems to be a mix between a pirate and a general. At first I thought that this was just an unique way to appear… for someone that lacks in creativity. However, this little evidence may demonstrate the opposite. I'll keep that in mind.

Looking around even more, I found a yellow spray can of a brand never seen before. Spongoo? What kind of stupid name is that? What this thing is even suppose to be anyway? I tried using it, but it seems empty. … wait a minute, "Spongoo"? Goo?!

Now this seems… unexpected. I thought those weirdos control that pile of goo like us would with our ink. They may not be Inklings at all, so we can scratch that idea off. Come to think of it… aside from the smaller variety, I don't think I ever saw those other stingrays diving into their goo. Something to remember later, for sure.

Now… what else around here? There isn't anything else important in this part of the arena, so it's time to move on to the center.

"Bars, we're moving."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing important, unfortunately. I hope you did a good job guarding this portion."

"Hey! Did you know? Guardian is my second name!"

Really? I thought that it was "Gamer". I didn't really say it though, since that name alone will bring up useless videogame talking lasting all day. Not that everyone cares about them, right? I mean, what can a videogame bring to someone, anyway? Whatever…

"Right, so… shall we move on?"

"Ok! But… do you think there's someone around here?"

"If you did already forget that commotion seen at the entrance then… yes. Don't try to run ahead and follow me, ok?"

Bars understood again, making everything as easy as watching from the top of a pole. Surprisingly, no one was in the central portion of the arena. I suspect that an investigation team already finished the job and got back to their headquarters. I hope they were dumb enough, to leave something significant…

"Whaaa?! Look at that!" Bars said, with an annoying loud voice.

"Bars, I don't have time to admire any childish fan-made posters on the wall. Go there and"

"You see?!"

Bars showed to me, a broken monitor with odd buttons on its side.

"I see… trash. Throw it in the garbage can."

"How can you not understand?! Someone throw out a portable game console!" Oh no, he starts his drama now. "This seems so new too! Look how good it appeared… and the details! It reminds me of those hi-tech map monitors you see in the movies. I can already taste the virtual experience with this! Since it's a map… uuuh… treasure hunt! Of course! Rad, real and awesome treasure hunts with all informations about"

"SHUT UP, BARS!"

That scream was a bit too much, but so was my patience. At least Bars didn't say any other nonsenses… huh? What's that logo…? I took the thing from Bars's hands and took a great look on it.

"M-P ?" I read. "Weird name…"

"Uh… duuuh, you say that to every console names!"

"M-P huh…"

I got a funny idea in my head. I took my smartphone and did a quick search. I couldn't believe to find something really important.

"-M-P - seems to be… an illegal Map Software?"

"Ha! Look at that Bars! He got the nail, this time!"

I hate to admit but he's right: what in the world something like this is doing laying around on the ground? But most important… how did someone not noticing this?! Back to the investigation team again… I said that they should be dumb enough to leave something important… but I didn't expect this!

No, that can't even be considered dumb… it's Bars-level of intelligence. So… does this mean that no one get here to investigate? Or analyzing that goo… or anything, really? Just, what's going on here? They really didn't do anything else in this place…? I have a bad feeling about this…

And then you have this map thingy. Just weird… why those bozos need a map? I already remember every routes, by just fighting here the first time. … unless… oh… why I didn't see that one coming? Pirates… map… treasure… yeah. That makes a lot of sense. So that could possibly explain what they were after…

A treasure here in Inkopolis? That seems too fictional. Still, if they are looking for it… then, I guess there must be something similar to it. Maybe it's not a treasure at all…

"MIIRI! BEHIND YOU!"

Stupid Bars! He shouldn't shout: now everyone got our attention. However, when I turned around I saw two figures looking at me. Didn't took a great look, before they ran away. I can't let them escape: if someone else is involved in this case, I must catch those and make them talk.

"After me, Bars!"

I start running too, in hope to stop them. I can tell this is going to be a twist… it's time to go deep into this mistery!


	16. The case of the missing Squid - Trust

I consider myself an agile Inkling, but I couldn't dream seeing someone else that fast. They already got to the wall and jump off of it. I know that behind it, there's a huge precipice leading to a sidewalk: they must have technological tools with them, to land safely.

Luckily, I'm also equipped with something rather nice… let's say two, for now.

"Bars, catch!"

I throw a little box to Bars, which he catches with great timing. Obviously he did a confused face…

"What's this?!"

"Press it when you fall down!"

"Huh?!"

I wish I could tell him more, but I couldn't stop at all in that moment. I climbed the wall Parkour style, and jump down without even looking. With a fast swing, I open my jacket and glide in the air. Nifty, right? Maybe one day I'll talk about my gadgets…

I quickly locate the two fugitives. They were running towards a near park. I bet an isolated one too, since those two seems to be pretty good at catching attention. I decided to land on the top of a tree and try to catch them with a quick trap. You'll see it once I land…

I choose the right tree: it's ahead of the two figures and they are walking towards it. My perfect chance: I set up this Chaser tool to catch the two targets, by making a photo of them without flash. Then I simply activate it and… there it goes. This technology sure helps a lot.

Like expected, they didn't predict the Chaser to appear out of nowhere. I think one of them screamed like a girl…? They reacted faster than I thought and ran away at high speed. That gadget is not going to keep up against such dash, so I used my Glide accessory again to gain lead.

"W-what's that thing following us?!"

"K-Keep running…!"

I can hear them talking to each other… and… why they sound so familiar? Did I meet up with them before…?

"Behind the tree…!"

The two Inklings hide behind a medium-sized tree, successfully evading my Chaser. Yes, I can finally tell their appearance: two female Inklings wearing very unique clothes. I don't see a particular brand representing them… making them particularly suspicious.

I landed near them and got their attention.

"What-a?!"

"H-huh?"

"Escape is futile. Please surrender."

They didn't listen: after a quick reciprocal look, they escaped while taking different routes. I can already imagine this: they wish I'll follow one of them around and then suddenly, they use a tool or a secret passage way to lose me easily. Too bad I've a big experience about those kind of situations.

So, I decided to play their little game: I followed the gullible member of the duo and pretend to lost her along the way. I found a nice bush to hide and I start waiting for a reaction. Just as I thought, the girl turns her back and thought to be outrun me easily. She took a radio transceiver, while smiling.

"Agent 2, I lost her successfully!" She said with a proud attitude. "Where we're going to meet? … uh-huh… mmm… ok! See you there!"

She stops talking with the radio and walks in a casual way. Good! That means she's not worried in the least, so doing Stealth with this girl is going to be pretty easy. Actually… she seems to forget what happened before and starts looking around the park like a tourist would.

She took a quick photo with her smartphone to two birds staying together and chirp loudly… … I must say, they are quite cute. However, there wasn't much time for birdwatching: the suspect is leaving the park and seems to be directed to an isolated dead end. She didn't even look around, before venturing into one.

Am I chasing down professional spies or pretty good improvisers? Considering their recent stunts, it seems most likely the second option. Well, it doesn't matter: in one way or another, they are now major suspects and they'll not escape from me until I have answers.

While walking down the long dead-end, I could hear their voices…

"You see?! I told you, how good my running skills are!"

"Really… did you train your cardio recently?"

"Of course I did! It isn't just good for running, you know. I also need it for"

"Sssh… I hear steps."

"S-steps? Here?!"

"… oh… oh please no…"

"W-what? What are you thinking Agent 2?!"

"You didn't lost her. She got you."

"You can't be serious! I didn't saw her at all!"

"S-she's there…!"

They finally saw me. This time, they are against the wall: no way they are going to escape somewhere.

"I believe you didn't understand my previous message…"

"Who are you?!" The gullible one said.

"… that question is for you, miss."

"H-hey! That's not fair: I asked first!" She replied in panick. "You know that it's illegal to follow someone around?!"

"… the same thing could be applied to you."

"E-eeeh?! Is she reflecting my shots?!"

"It seems to be the case, Agent 1…"

"Well, what about you do something too Agent 2?!"

"… what'd be the point…? We're kinda in the same situation."

"Then, you should start introducing yourself." I propose.

"No, that's wrong! You know that kids aren't suppose to talk with strangers?!"

"You don't seem much older, neither…"

That phrase of mine, made her mad. She starts doing a weird fight pose.

"Now you've done it! You better run away now: I'm an expert at Tur Fu! Haa! Yaaah!" She shouts, while doing… very goofy moves.

"… go ahead, try to fight me. I warn you though: I know anatomy better than a medic would…"

The fighting girl got really scared by that and hide behind her colleague.

"G-Go forward, my courageous Agent 2! You start!"

"N-no! Y-you know how much I hate fighting…!"

"But Agent 2: she's gonna kill us! I-I'm too young to get beaten up!"

"Well, I'm young too you know…"

"D-don't be such a coward, now! It's going to be pretty easy, I can tell!"

"… the irony… sure hurts a lot."

Who can blame her, really? This situation is getting a bit embarrassing though, so I decided to interfere.

"You don't need to fight me…"

"Really?! Phew! Then… you go away now?" Agent 1 asks.

"No."

"Why?! What do you want from us?!"

"… the truth."

"The truth…?" Agent 2 said.

"Yes, the truth. I think you have answers for me… very important ones too."

"Uuuh… Agent 2, did we met her before?"

"No… I think she's talking about the Urchin Underpass incident."

"That? But we don't know much about it!"

"Agent 1… did you realize she may help us with this case?"

"Negative! I mean, after all those mean things she said to us… and the chases! Did you already forget?!"

"I'm willing to… **if she proves to be innocent**."

Agent 2 said something very important: I can't have their information unless I'm considered trustworthy. Now, how can I achieve this title? Well, this is where things get a little interesting… and with that I mean to use my true and only weapon to have their trust: brain games.

"This is your request? Very well, I'll prove it."

"… you know how there's already a disadvantage in your situation?" Agent 2 asks.

"I know… but that's not going to matter in the long run."

Agent 1 was getting very confused.

"Uh… I'm starting to get lost. Any help, Agent 2?"

"Just wait and see, Agent 1… you'll understand along the way."

 _CONFRONTATION!_

Just one thing to say: if you see a bold phrase, try to figure out what I want to prove before checking the solution. It's just as a little mental challenge, for those that love to think.

"Let's start this off, by talking about how you get in the Underpass…" Agent 2 starts.

"Yes. I'm ready." I confirmed.

"Then… I'm going to say that there's no way for you, to get into the arena without using the entrance."

"Why you start with this accusation…?"

"Because… obviously you aren't an Inkling like the others."

"… true, I'm quite unique."

"So… how did you get inside?"

"Pretty easy: I used Parkour tactics."

"Parkour…?"

"What?! That's dangerous, kid! Are you crazy?!" Agent 1 interfere.

"No. I have a lot of experience about it. **I can prove it**."

"… go on."

"It's pretty easy: instead of asking how did I get in… we should ask how did I get out. I did the same thing you perform before getting out of the arena."

"Whaaaaa?! T-That's Parkour?" Agent 1 interfere again.

"Agent 1, please…"

"B-but Agent 2… you didn't told me! I thought that was some breakdance stunts!"

"… anyway… interesting, I must say." Agent 2 kept talking. "However, that's not quite enough to make you trustworthy… because there's a little detail you're forgetting."

"Which is?"

"Technology… you have it, right…?"

"… yes, it's true." I admitted. "I'm equipped with all sorts of gadgets and accessories."

"Then… couldn't one of those made you fly past it?"

"I'm afraid that's not the case."

"W-what…?" Agent 2 got surprised.

"There's something that excluded this possibility: **I know you see this**."

"See…?"

"Yes. I wasn't the only one in that area, am I right?"

"U-ugh!" Agent 2 realized it. "T-true! There was an another one…!"

"I believe you understood. If I had a gadget that let me fly, then… I'd not been able to bring my assistant with me."

"N-no way…!"

"Uhm… wait, couldn't this tool be strong enough to lift two people?" Agent 1 asks.

I… didn't know what to say. Did she took a look to my physique?

"Agent 1… I don't think something like that exists…"

"Oh, come on! It must be! You know how they go crazy with technology those days!"

"… you know… what about a flying platform?" Agent 2 asks.

"Uhm… a flying platform?"

"Yes. With that, you can carry two people potentially…"

"Then something else should be true… **something you should have said before**."

"Before…?! W-what could it be…?"

"You were behind me, right? I bet you reached us before we'd get inside this arena."

"Y-yeah… so?"

"So… you didn't notice anything?"

"… G-Graa!"

"Agent 2?! D-does she mean… THAT thing?!"

… what?

"You know, that poster we saw before on the wall! Completely ruined by fake eyes and monstrous mouths! How rude, I'd say! Who are those rascals that did that to"

"Agent 1! What are you talking about…?"

… Agent 1 reacted in a weird way. Was she spilling out something important…? You know, I'm not really sure but I feel to know those two.

"Anyway… no, we didn't see anything at all."

"Then, there's no way I'd fly up in the Underpass with my assistant. I used Parkour skills to get there, then I used an Ink Ball to help him climb the wall and start investigating."

"Investigating…?"

"Yes, I have a mission to accomplish: rescue a member of our squad."

"… can you prove that?"

"… what?"

"I said… can you prove that?"

I started to think about it. Did I have a way to prove this? Oh no… there was none. I stayed silent, without knowing how to reply that.

"I see… everything now. You were actually manipulating evidence. Evidence against you, correct?"

I wish to say something to not end this, but it was too late… Agent 2 nods slowly, feeling to have guessed my intentions.

 _END CONFRONTATION._


	17. The case of the missing Squid - Love

I can't believe I didn't prove my innocence. I couldn't call out Grina since she doesn't have her smartphone with her. I don't even have a photo of me and Hunley hugging together or something… … HUGGING?! WHAT'S GOING ON IN MY HEAD NOW?!

"It looks like your alibi wasn't as airtight as you hope it was." Agent 2 said.

"So, that means she's the culprit?!" Agent 1 asks.

"Yes. We have to complete our mission… which is to save the prisoner and arrest the responsible of this mess."

"… working for the Inkopolis Security Team, am I correct?" I asked.

"What-a?! No no no! We, uuuh, are so bad at introducing news and updates!" Agent 1 replied… something odd.

"… she said Inkopolis Security Team, Agent 1."

"Oh, oooh! B-but of course, we work for them! They assigned us this pretty cool rescue mission and I think we completed it, in record time!"

That clue was very important to know. Why? Because…

"If there's a team of that magnitude involved in this case, this means something big is at the stake…" I explained in detail.

I don't think that Hunley himself is considered that important for Inkopolis… unless they are interested in his special ability. Still, I don't think that he's really worth getting a treatment like that… … no wait, that sounds a bit wrong.

I mean, obviously he's worth saving! He's a living being like me and all the others. Life is much more important than success and money. To think he's a prisoner of those monsters… … huh? Suddenly, I feel really worried. Like something is pressing my chest with brute force.

"Uh, duuuh? There's a kid kidnapped! Of course something important is at the stake!" Agent 1 commented.

"… why she's talking like that? Don't you realize, how we don't trust you?" Agent 2 said.

I felt powerless in that moment: I'd never get any help from them and my mind was panicking for no reason. I never had anything like this before. To make things worse, the "pain" was getting bigger and bigger… making impossible for me to think about anything at all.

"MIRII! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU!"

Oh… I almost forgot about him. He sure took some time reaching me. Not that it's a bad thing: he'd obviously ruin anything like usual, with his antics. I turned my back seeing Bars stop running while panting uncontrollably.

"I hope you have good lungs, Bars. Because you're not going to do anything in this state."

"Huff… puff… m-man, you could have told me that the tool was… huuufff… a tracking device…" Bars complained while taking big pauses.

"If I explained everything in that moment, then those two agents would get away. I couldn't miss that occasion, Bars."

"Occasion you blew it up before…" Agent 2 adds.

I looked at Agent 2 seemingly more convinced about that previous statement she had.

"Admit this: you're the one that kidnapped the boy and trying to get away with an alibi…" She explained "You better surrender now or else we're forced to call reinforcements."

No… could this be the end? I… failed the mission?

"Uh… what?! Mirii kidnapped Hunter? That's stupid, dudette! She'd never do something that atrocious to a guy that she likes a lot!" Bars… … s-said…

No no no no NO! WHY DID YOU INSIST ON THIS STUPID, OVERRATED IDEA?! … that'd be the thing I wanted to say, but he got me off-guard: my cheeks felt very warm and my eyes wide open.

"S-she likes him?! Wait wait wait! Like, for real?!" Agent 1 asked in shock.

"Yeah! She told me about that before and no one forced her to do this! The only one forced here was me: the only Inkinators member available to assist her deeds. Come on please, she really cares about Hunter…"

Bars, you moron… s-stop saying such lies! They don't even care about this!

"Oh… oooh! So, is it true?" Agent 1 is talking to me. "Do you really love him?!"

My eyes become completely white, my mouth was left open and my face was completely red. I lost temporarily my speech abilities: only squeaks could be heard from me. I never felt so embarrassed in my whole life…

"Whoa! Did you see her Agent 2?! She turned into a red neon light!"

"I see… and that's not normal at all."

"Not normal? Are you kidding, right?! That's actually something common! I can already imagine this: at the start, you didn't feel anything in particular for a guy… but then… KAPOM! FSSS!"

"… that's suppose to be the sound of a joke?"

"No, silly! That's the sound of love! It comes down on you, like a lightning! And then… everything feels like a dream… aaah!"

WHAT'S SHE TALKING ABOUT?! I DIDN'T GET HIT BY ANYTHING! AND WHY THIS OBSESSION ABOUT LOVE?! I DON'T LOVE HUNLEY! I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE GRINA FELT RESPONSIBLE FOR IT! THERE ISN'T ANY STUPID REASONS BEHIND IT! I'M GOING TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, HOW WRONG AND RIDICULOUS THIS PHRASE WAS!

"… n-no, t-that's not true at all…"

… too embarrassed to say it. I wish to hide in a pile of ink and stay there for one year…

"Oh, don't be shy! There's nothing bad to fall in love at your age! You should open your feelings more!"

"B-but… I said n-no…"

Agent 1 seems to think about something.

"You know Agent 2, maybe you were a bit too harsh on her."

"W-what?!"

"Yeah, I mean of course she's not the culprit! How can someone with a face like that kidnap people? It seems impossible!"

"I can't believe this… are you trusting her just because she's blushing?"

"Not for that! She demonstrates the true sign of love…! And I can't stand seeing her loved one imprisoned, in a cold, ugly and stinky cell!"

"Uh… now you're the one exaggerating."

"We're going to help you!" Agent 1 is talking to me now. "Your boyfriend will be soon with you again, don't worry!"

… yes, you heard that right. I don't know if I should be upset or grateful about this. One thing for sure: I'm not letting this opportunity escape.

"Do you know… anything about this case?" I asked to the two agents.

"Unfortunately, no." Agent 2 said. "We wanted to investigate, but you were already there…"

"So you assumed how me and Bars were prime suspects."

Agent 2 nods.

"I see… then we can't do nothing but to search more that area."

"Wait a sec! Actually… there IS something interesting to address!" Agent 1 interfere.

"Which is…?" I asked.

"While we were getting to the underpass, we saw a really cute box! It was like a coral ornament!"

"Agent 1… what's the point of that?"

"I want to help this girl, the best I can! Soooo… I said something new! Maybe it's related to the case, somehow!"

"How? It's completely unrelated…"

Coral ornament? Box? Wait… didn't Grina's friend mention something like that? Could it be…?

"Coral ornament, huh… where did you saw that?"

"Hmm… gee, wasn't there like near the park entrance?"

"Yes it was… but not anymore." Agent 2 replied.

"That could be a very important clue: according to a witness, Hunley was trapped in a cage resembling a coral."

"R-really?!"

"Yahoo! Look at that! My fact wasn't that helpless at all!"

"At least he wasn't imprisoned in a cold, ugly and stinky cage…" Agent 2 commented while rolling her eyes.

"H-hey, that doesn't count!"

"Anyway, we have a route to follow now. Shall we go now?" I proposed.

"Well, I'm ready! What about you Agent 2?"

"… yes, but remember that this girl is still a suspect. Love reasons or not, you can't access to the underpass normally…"

"Aw Agent 2, that was so mean from you! What about we give her another chance to prove herself innocent?"

"… we'll see."

I'm still able to solve this case… thanks to a great stroke of luck. I can't believe how Bars's idiocy helped a lot this time. Looking my back, I noticed how Bars was crying from laughter for all this time… I got near him, with the serious intention of making him cry for real.

"Bars, the show is over. We have business to deal with."

"O-oh, really? Pfff, shucks! I was really enjoying that scene!" He said giggling a lot.

The two agents passed me pretty quickly.

"Come on, we have love to save!"

Bars laughed again, while I was blushing a bit… I guess that talking about love in general, makes me blush. It has to be… i-it can't be caused by Hunley, right? Anyway, me and Bars followed the girls but I forced Bars to stay in a certain distance, since I wanted to say something nice to him.

"So, did you enjoy all that?" I asked.

"Yeah! I never saw you like that! Truly awesome, man! Wish I could record it…" He responded.

"Good. Because later we'll play my favourite game…"

As I suspected, he reacted in complete panick.

"W-what?! No! I didn't ruined anything this time!"

"That's my way to say thanks… for all the lies you said before."

"W-why you keep negate this?! You never blushed like that before!"

"Bars… do you want me to use the Homing Charger?"

The Homing Charger is an illegal weapon, used to analyze the execution of each shot. I also use it as a punishment for Bars…

"Gulp! O-ok, I-I'll shut up! … but you should be at least honest to yourself!" Bars insisted. "It's going to hurt ya a lot, if you keep denying it."

I'm always been honest to myself. No way I'm going to like a guy that ignorant! But love in general… pfui, nothing special. I have achievements to get, not to waste my time thinking about his cute smiles… a-and his cute voice… …

 _What's happening inside me, now?_


	18. The case of the missing Squid - Hope

It was almost evening: time sure passes when you're busy. Especially when you have to deal with two mysterious girls, a laughing idiot and weird symptoms. Yes, at the end I concluded that I've a bad fever and it's making me very ill and weak… it has to be!

We got near the park entrance and as said before, no sign of that coral cage. Agent 1 pointed its previous location.

"It was right there! Gee, I really wanted to see it again!"

"Tough luck, Agent 1… but maybe they sell it in stores."

"Oh, good idea! We should check it out later: maybe it's a new trend!"

Doesn't seem to be the case, since we're talking about a cage used on an Inkling. Her dreamy personality kinda reminds me of that famous girl… what was her name again? I think she sings in a band or something…

"Uhm… there isn't anything important here." I said after a quick look.

"Wait, look at that! There's a weird metallic thing behind the light pole!"

"That's an emergency box, Bars. You know them."

"Oh… but that one looks so different! Isn't suspicious enough? Like, I'd check right on!"

"That's a new model. But go ahead: use it with your ID card."

"Uuuh… I think I forget it at home!"

Bars: a stupid Inkling that lies to make himself even more stupid. I don't even want to know what idiotic things are getting in his mind, right now…

"Hey, let's not throw anything in the bin yet! I mean, there must be a super clue we can use!" Agent 1 tried to cheer the team up.

"The super clue might be under our nose…" Agent 2 speaks up.

"Really?! What's it then?!"

Agent 2 pointed at me. Agent 1 puffed her cheeks in sign of disapprove.

"You always need to be so pessimistic, huh?!"

In that moment, I didn't care for any prejudices: I was focused on my memories. According to Grina's old friend, Hunley was in Squid form when he got captured. I wonder… did he stayed as a Squid this whole time? There might not be any reasons behind this… but it's sure a possibility.

"Hunley may have been a Squid all this time. I suggest searching around any sign of orange ink."

"Orange ink…? As a Squid?" Agent 2 asked.

"Yes. Hunley possess an unique gift: he can ink the ground as a Squid."

"Say what?!" Agent 1 asked in shock. "That's impossible!"

"Inkopolis was suppose to see him in action, but alas… that didn't happened."

"That's too bad, man! I liked a lot that skill!" Bars adds.

"… is this ink normal?" Agent 2 asked again.

"Yes." I said.

"Then, I think that the ink is long gone…"

That's what I feared. We come too late! If only I knew this before…

"… however, there's still something we can do about it."

"What? We can't guess the road he took…"

"Of course not. But we can still see **used Ink**."

Used ink? Is it really possible? Agent 2 took out a small flashlight.

"Oh, but of course! The Inklight!" Agent 1 said.

"Yes. With the Inklight, we can see any Ink remains…"

"It's usually used for ehm… well, let's just say Complicated Cases."

"Complicated Cases? What did you mean?!"

"Bars, you do not want to know… trust me, you're not the type that can stand in front of those situations…"

"… w-well, if you say so Boss…!"

Sometimes he calls me "Boss". I kinda like that title, honestly… it makes me more confident.

"Then, let's try use it in the same spot you saw that cage."

Agent 2 nods and get near the cage's ex-spot. She uses the Inklight around it: instantly a narrow path of ink showed up. I was completely white, almost like the light from the flashlight itself.

"It looks like we found something…"

"Yes! It has to be him!" Agent 1 jumped from the joy.

"It could just be someone using an Inkbrush… let's not jump into conclusions, here."

She still is doubtful about my alibi. Her way of dealing with things kinda reminds me of… a girl I usually see on television. She leads night programs talking about horror movies… in an intellectual way. I don't really care about horror movies, however I usually follow documentaries: they are always been in my interest.

"So do you, Agent 2."

Agent 2 looked at me after a quick turn.

"I believe that an Inkbrush near the coral cage is a bit too much coincidental to throw doubts in our ways."

"B-but they could still have used it…!"

"For what reasons?"

My question made Agent 2 quiet like she did to me in our confrontation. Sweet revenge? I didn't care at that point: Hunley was there before and I must save him! He may be in danger now… or he's having a huge hunger in this moment.

I could cook something nice for him: since he comes from the farm, he may like something simple… no, maybe he'll love my favourite dish! Yes, that would be great actually. I should add something spicy, to give it a more decisive flavor too… … HOW DID I END UP TALKING ABOUT FOOD?!

"Come on, let's follow this! I can already feel the climax of this mission!" Agent 1 dreams again.

We all agreed without any complain…

"I hope this isn't too long: I'm so done with walking for today."

… except Bars. Thanks for letting us know you're still there. Anyway, we followed the path created presumably by Hunley. While walking, I got a call from the smartphone. Usually I don't get too much calls, so I got a bit surprised by this. I answered it: it was a member of the **Temanga** , Ana.

 **Mirii says:**

 _Since I don't know all of them enough to make a proper description, I decided to say all four members at once._

 _Let's start off with Enrick: Grina's friend from the past. He seems someone capable of taking responsibilities, but he acts a bit of a pushover overall. I noticed how helpful he tries to be with Grina: I wonder if he did find anything important about those creeps…_

 _Then, we have Nick: a mix between Bars's stupidity and Hunley's ingenuity. Not that Hunley is really THAT gullible… but still, this guy is a trouble-maker. He doesn't really do much, aside from getting Ana's attention constantly. I heard that he's actually a force to be reckoned with… that's when he doesn't have ink in the brain._

 _Next is Ana, the girl that called me on the smartphone. We exchanged our phone numbers, just to let me know how Grina's conditions are. She's mature… not quite as me, but still pretty noticeable. Everytime I see her doing anything is usually while interacting with Nick. Despite all her hate towards his disasters, she seems to care about him a lot… are those two siblings? Or they happen to be a weird comical duo…? A mystery of its own._

 _Last but not the least, is Zira. Well… she's sure special: I never saw any girl smiling and giggles as much as her. Everything for her seems to be a little game: she even smiled while Grina was shouting nonsense back to the hospital! It'd be interesting to know why she has this unique trait._

 _Another thing is… she seems very interested in Bars. When he was hungry at the hospital, she gave him like 11 candies. If it wasn't for me, Bars would have gulped approximately more than 30 candies. Did he forget how candies are bad for the teeths?! Now that I think about it… how she manages to keep all those candies?! Maybe that's the reason why Zira is always so happy…_

I talked with her for a while: in short, she said that Grina will come out tomorrow since her physical state is improving quickly. That was great news! Also she talked about how there a few shops closed early in the day. My guess is that it's a consequence after what all happened today.

I almost didn't notice how we got at the end of the Ink trail. After a quick goodbye to Ana, I took a look around: it seems we are near a private house from the snazzy design.

"The Ink ends right here…" Agent 2 announced. "Unless there's the possibility of more Ink near this house…"

"Whoa…! Someone really likes its house! It's pretty colorful all-around!" Bars commented.

"Hmm… you know, they could have made the design more aggressive! Like using a combination of red and black, to make it more menacing!" Agent 1 suggested.

"We still need that flashlight, Agent 2. Don't put it away just yet." I ordered.

"But where could be the missing Ink…? There's nothing more of it." Agent 2 wondered.

I got a feeling that actually Hunley used his Special: a special move available after inking the ground and the walls for a certain amount of own ink. Hunley's Special Move isn't been ultimated yet: all it does is just a Super Jump in Squid Form. However, this is where the feeling becomes evident…

What if Hunley learned to control his Special Move and he was able to Super Jump where he wants to? If that is true… that means he could have been…!

"I think I figured that one out." I said.

"W-what did you find, this time…?" Agent 2 asked.

"Just a theory: I need to check something really quick."

I got near the house walls and took a look at their windows. I could see most of them intact, but only one is impossible to see from below. Luckily, there was a brick wall not too far away from the unchecked window: I got a quick running start and climbed it all the way, without stopping. Now I could see everything clearly.

Once I look at that window, my guess was right: only a few shards were left of it. I jumped back from the wall and reached the "team" again.

"Just like I suspected: Hunley is in that house."

"W-what?! He's imprisoned in that hard-to-miss house?!" Agent 1 replied.

"And the evidence is…?"

"That window right there." I pointed to the broken window. "Hunley used his Special to Super Jump right through that window, breaking all of it in the process."

"He can do that?!" Bars asked.

"He wasn't in full control, yesterday… but it seems he finally learned it." I explained.

"… then, according to your deductions, the boy isn't kidnapped anymore. He's… hiding." Agent 2 said.

"It'd make sense, since unidentified creatures were after him."

"Then, we just need to ring the house and call Hunley out!" Agent 1 jumped from joy.

"Agent 1… his name is not Hunley… he's Hunigi." Agent 2 said.

"Hunigi?! That name seems too weird, Agent 2! I bet that was a nickname you come up just now!" Agent 1 complained.

"Then, what about you give it one too…?"

"Uhm… what's his original name?"

"Hun."

"Oh! Weeell no offense, but that name is kinda lacking something. Luckily, I got the perfect nickname for him! Get ready for it… Hunario!"

"Hunario? … pfff… eh eh, not bad…" Agent 2 giggles a bit.

"Not bad?! I expected A+++ for that performance!" Agent 1 puffed her cheeks again.

… I still like Hunley as a nickname… and I didn't choose of it, because of THAT other nickname. It kinda popped out from my head… and I believe there's a true reason why I like it a lot. There must be! It can't be that one reason only…!

"Anyway, we have a house t-to investigate… s-so, let's go!"

For some reason, I was feeling really nervous… almost like, I'm about to see something very important. How this emotion raises like that?! I never felt like that before! I can't let this inconvenience get the best of me: I have to save Hunley and solve this case once and for all.


	19. The case of the missing Squid - Truth

DRIIN!

Agent 2 pressed the doorbell near: if someone is home, we can start the investigations. I can hear footsteps, getting closer to the main door.

"W-who's it?"

I can see an eye spying through the peephole.

"We are agents, miss. We have to investigate in your house..." Agent 2 said.

"... I-ID card…"

Agent 2 comes near the peephole and shows her ID card. Nothing was heard for a while… until a clicking sound. The girl opened the door and shows herself: it was **Annie** , the Shopkeeper of Cooler Heads.

 **Mirii says:**

 _A famous shopkeeper that happens to have a secret club of fans. I happen to know some of those: they are so fanatic that I always see them, with the latest cap or accessory released at the Cooler Heads. I wonder she likes to get all this attention…_

 _In fact, this girl is extremely shy: even more than myself! Lack in self-confidence is something common in her, since she always asks for forgiveness even when the customers are wrong. Luckily she got a little fish swimming through her hair: his name is Moe._

 _Moe is said to be completely useless in the shop: he only rants or teases anyone that tries to have a nice conversation with Annie. He must be very jealous of her… but if he keeps ruining business, he might get replaced by a more educated clownfish. It'd be really curious to hear, how those two met before…_

"H-how can I-I help you?" Annie said.

"We have solid proof to inspect your house… there might be an Inkling hiding somewhere." Agent 2 explained.

"… w-what's the p-proof?"

"A broken window and an Ink trail leading to your residence…"

Annie didn't say anything: she was clearly thinking about something.

"B-broken window? I-It was me… a-a long story, really. Y-you don't w-want to hear a-all of it…"

"We will. Every last bit of it." I said without fear.

"Uuuh… are you sure, Mirii? I hate long stories…" Bars complained.

"I believe you hate more getting shot from my Charger, Bars."

Bars screamed in fear, shutting up in the process.

"Come to think of it, I actually hate long stories too!" Agent 1 said worried. "Can we get inside the house already?"

"Agent 1… if she happens to have a good reason, to not let us in… we can't do anything." Agent 2 explained.

"B-but we are secret agents! We don't need reasons: we bash inside every building we want and take names!" Agent 1 explained with great proud.

"Do that and you'll surely take the jail…"

"Ack! … uuuff, why laws are so boring?"

… I seriously hope to never know, how she sees this job.

"Anyway, I think you need to tell us your long story… miss Annie." I said trying to take control of the situation.

"… I-I don't tell anything to y-you… you're n-not a-an officer."

What?! Does that really matter?! I'm still with authorized agents! She is not doing a good job avoiding suspects…

"You can talk to her. She has my permission…" Agent 2 replied giving me a huge help in the process.

"… O-K… then, I-I hope t-to not bore y-you…"

I think the time has finally come! I get to **interrogate** Annie and get to the bottom of this! Similar to the Confrontation phase, except here we're dealing with something much more important: whenever the suspect is saying the truth or not!

If I can guess **contradictions** , I'll force Annie to let us enter inside. I cannot fail this time! Hunley's life is depending on me, now! I don't want to lose him… … that was actually a terrible thought. L-let's not think about that and start this!

 ** _-The broken window-_**

"W-well… I-I actually c-come back just r-recently here. I-I g-got into my room a-and… y-you s-see… I-I got r-robbed! T-they s-steal everything v-valuable… I-I f-forgot to put on t-the alarm a-and the police c-couldn't do a-anything t-to stop them. N-now I-I have t-to clean up m-my room…"

… it didn't feel like a long story at all, actually. However, she said that **a theft happened inside her home**. Is this the truth?

"Your house got robbed?! That's awful! We should catch them before they all spend your money for pricy merchandises!" Agent 1 said in panick.

"… what merchandises?" Agent 2 asked.

"Like all the Squid Sisters Album! Those things are getting rare too! THEY MIGHT EVEN SELL THEM ALL ONLINE FOR A FORTUNE! P-poor fans… forced to spend an outrageous price for those awesome albums, because of those selfish people…"

"Agent 1… I think those album aren't really worth it much, since there are so many of them now… maybe like 50 years later, still sealed?"

"WHAT?! How can you be so insensible!? Did you even listened to them? They are instant classics!"

That girl must be a fan of the group… and also a fan of b-movies.

"So, this was your testimony… right?" I asked.

Annie nods pretty quickly.

"Y-yeah… h-hope I-I didn't w-waste your time…"

"Hey, man! That story of yours, got me really curious! Like, who are those thieves…" Bars commented.

"I believe there's something wrong with this testimony." I announced.

That phrase made Annie jump from the terror.

"W-w-what?! S-something wrong…?!"

"Yes. Let me call someone first…"

I knew what to do: I called up Ana again and talked to her. I asked if the Cooler Heads was closed early that day. She told me everything. Now I only need to formulate everything right…

"Well… it looks like your testimony **is incomplete**."

"I-incomplete?!"

"Yes. A friend of mine said how strangely some shops were already closed… especially one in particular…"

I pointed with my finger against Annie.

"Yours!"

Annie got a jumpscare: her glasses almost fell off.

"Then… I hope you have a real long story to tell, because you'll not get away with a short one."

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I d-didn't thought t-that it'd m-matter…!"

Of course it was! Except you didn't want to talk about it! I bet she's thinking about something in this very moment… but with her lack in self-esteem, she's going to say a blatant lie. I can't let the pressure vanish: **I must press on her, until she gives up**! Now it's the chance to really play Hard mode!

 ** _-Where she was before-_**

"E-ehm… w-well… y-you s-see… I-I have to buy f-food for Moe. A-and"

"STOP!"

My shout scared her once again…

"Where did you buy Moe's food?"

"O-oh… o-of c-course f-from Freshy Mealy! He l-loves t-their products… s-so I b-bought s-some box of f-food a-and I-I got home."

Hmm… I got an idea. I took my smartphone and searched on the Inknet. Freshy Mealy… oh, very interesting.

"… I'm afraid we're having a problem here."

"The connection is down?!" Bars asked.

"No… her testimony is."

Annie jumped again, almost losing her glasses. She seems to be in a huge panick, now.

"N-no! I-it c-can't be!"

"It's. According to their official website, Freshy Mealy is closed in this very fine day. Now… can you tell me" I pointed my finger on her, once again. "how did you buy products from a closed store?!"

"N-noooooo!" Annie shouts while grabbing her cheeks.

Yes! She's almost falling down! One more contradiction and she'll not be credible anymore!

"Miss Annie… I want you to remember something, before we continue."

Annie was listening to me… as well as everyone else.

"Saying lies in front of authorized agents, could cost you a bad penality. You'll not be sent into a prison, but you're already risking your shop for this. Are you really sure to continue fabricating stories? Telling the truth is the best option for you right now…"

Annie didn't say anything… completely silent. It seems like she's not done yet…

"I've enough of this!"

W-what-a?! Who said that?! … wait… could it be…?

"Yo, little Inkling! Enjoying hurt Annie's feeling, huh?! Yo got some serious nerve to do that IN MA FACE!"

Yes… it was Moe speaking.

"M-Moe, please… i-it's n-not the"

"Annie, now listen up! What the fish was that show? I DIDN'T LIKE IT!"

"S-sorry… I-I w-wanted to s-solve things b-better…"

"Better? IT WAS WORSE! Like, she smoked ya good! Did yo do the homework?!"

"Y-yeah, b-but"

"THAT'S A F- AND AN EXTRA MEAL FOR ME! Ya made poor Moe unhappy, now…"

"Oh… n-no! W-what can I-I do now?!"

"Watch and learn, amateur! LEAVE IT TO THE MENTOR!"

"Hey! You're a very bad fish, you know that?! You should respect that gentle girl, willing to share her hair with you!" Agent 1 interfere.

"Yo girl! Like ya all talk, but no sense. TOO MANY FISH IN DA BRAIN!"

Agent 1 was getting really mad…

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE" Agent 1 was blocked by Agent 2 with perfect reaction time.

"Wow, I can't believe that Moe is so mean… I mean, man! Aren't you exaggerating a little bit now?" Bars commented.

"NOPE! That girl started all! Like, what's ya problem?!" Moe shouts again, looking at me. "Got a bad beaten, lately?!"

… I admit, he was getting a bit annoying…

"Of course! A LOSER BEAT YO UP! Like you got to be a loser of a loser!"

… reeeaaally annoying…

"And then, ya pick on girls! FULL OF SALT IN THE MIND!"

… grrrr…

"Ya stink with that salt, yo know that? GO TAKE A SHOWER!"

GRRRRRRR!

"W-whoa, dude! Mirii i-is all red… a-and s-she's snorting l-like a BullShark! S-stop risking your l-life"

"DARE TO SAY ANOTHER INSULT LIKE THAT AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN INTO THE SEWERS! UNDERSTAND?!"

"… pfff, ha ha ha! POOR LOSER! Can't beat this ol' clownfish with fancy words! FULL OF FAILS!"

"WANNA SAY THAT ON A FRYING PAN?!"

"No need for pans! YO HEAD IS ALREADY BOILED!"

HHRRRRMMM! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO USE HIM AS A TARGET PRACTI-

"Moe, that's enough!"

... Annie said that…?

"Dafish?! What did ya say again?"

"I said… that's enough, Moe. I don't want to hear you offending those people. Please, give your excuses to all them…"

"… YE GOT CRAZY?! They are mocking ya without logics!"

"They aren't Moe. No one ever teased me for all those years! The only one giving me some trouble now and then… it's you."

"DAPLONK?!"

"Because of your insults to the others, not only our shop doesn't have a good reputation… but those bad things are hurting me too deep inside. Even now, I'm feeling terrible…"

"… Annie… I didn't know…"

"How you didn't know that? D-Don't say other lies, now!"

"B-but I thought yo liked it… I did all this to protect you. Ya're too weak to even testify that the Squid isn't in da house."

"I know… b-but insulting is too far, Moe! Please, do it for me… I-I can't see people going away with a bad vibe on them."

"… d-do I have to?"

"Yes. I know you're a good clownfish… you were the only one capable of understanding me, after all. That's why we're like siblings: together to help each other out. And I wish this'd last forever…"

"… Annie… I-I'm like, so proud of yo!"

"H-huh?"

"Ya didn't noticed?! Look how you talked for this whole time!"

"Uh… I talked… n-normally?"

"Yes! Da courage! Da brave! DA MIGHT! I made you more confident!"

"R-Really?! I-I w-wasn't that shy, before?!"

"That's true! I guess that the clownfish didn't everything wrong, huh?!" Agent 1 replied.

"Agent 1, you're not mad at Moe… anymore?" Agent 2 asked.

"Well! We all do mistakes, right? He wanted just to help out! I could close an eye, for this time…"

"… yo…"

"W-wait! Do you have still something to say against?!"

"… GOOD COMPLIMENT! Moe approves!"

"M-Moe! That was…"

"Rad! It's the first time that Moe says something nice, right?!" Bars asked curious.

"True! Oh, Moe…"

"But don't get da wrong concepts! ANNIE IS MA SIS, GOT IT?"

All laughed up about that… except me: I don't usually laugh much.

"CHANGING ARGUMENTS! What about dat testimony?"

"That… well, actually Annie got contradicted before…" Agent 2 said.

"Oh… it was a mistake, actually. You see, I forgot that today the store was really closed. So I got to another one, somewhere in the city… I-I don't remember its name, though…"

"W-what?! That means… the testimony was accurate?"

"No way! It seems too easy to say one thing and then lie on the other!" Agent 1 said.

"But that's true…! I go to Freshy Mealy each day and often I confuse shops with it. I-I was also, much less confident… and everything was s-so hard to say correctly."

"Nggh! This seems tough, Agent 2! What we should do?! Press her more?!"

"Sure, say out loud your intentions…"

Agent 1 covers quickly her mouth.

"Oops…!"

"But even then, I don't know if we can't do it much… unless she has an idea." Agent 2 said while looking at me.

… I think it's the right time now…

"… actually… this case was solved long ago."

I heard everyone saying the loudest "WHHHAAAAAAATTT?!" ever.

"… y-you're serious about this?!" Agent 2 asked in shock.

"Yes. It was… sure unexpected actually." I said while smiling.

"No, seriously! We can't do anything against that new testimony…"

"Oh… that's not necessary in the least. There's something even more **decisive** said before."

Annie did a jumpscare, worried.

"RAGEQUITTER ALERT! She's bluffing the bowl out of us!"

"Oh, good… I actually wanted to hear you, Mr. Moe."

"I'M STILL IN DA YOUNG YEARS, BABY!"

"Always something to say back, huh… well, how about you answer me this simple question: how would you call me?"

"Easy: UNCOOL INKLING! Get fresh, before inking everything with dat stupidity."

I couldn't resist laughing about that last word he said. It's too hilarious! Even Bars didn't expect that reaction…

"ONLY SCRUBS LAUGH! And yo're wastin' our time!"

"Pfff, excuse me… ahem! Anyway, the solution of this mystery is said from no other than…" I pointed my finger on the clownfish. "Moe!"

"Hey, yo! Keep that finger back to its place. IT'S AN INK WORM!"

"There's something very **contradictory** you said earlier… I'll remind you all of that."

 _"_ _B-but I thought yo liked it… I did all this to protect you. Ya're too weak to even testify that the Squid isn't in da house."_

"… sorry… I fail to see the contradiction." Agent 2 said.

"Me too! It seems normal so far!" Agent 1 said too.

"Uh, Mirii… I think you're the one that got all confused, this time." Bars adds.

"Far from it, Bars. This phrase he said is very interesting… especially when he mentioned the **Squid** …"

"OH YEAH?! Like, that's all ya got? Ha ha ha ha ha! LAUGHS THE LAST, NOW!"

I shook my head in disapprove, while doing an even bigger smile.

"Now… answer this next question, Moe. **Who mentioned we wanted to find a Squid in the first place**?"

All the sudden, a big silence fell down in the area…

"Before, you called me an **Uncool Inkling** , meaning that you don't usually say **Squid** to everyone… except if you see one, right?"

Moe jumped out from Annie's hair because of that contradiction.

"GBRBRELAAAARRRGGHHH!"

"W-whoa… I-I didn't thought of that!" Agent 2 said in shock.

"Now… I'd really like to hear how did your little brain managed to process such information. Be sure to say even the smallest details…"

Moe was silent, but he didn't need to: his sweats did all the talking.

"… anything? That's what I thought!" I pointed him again. "The only possible solution is that there's an Inkling in your house! But not just any Inkling… **someone that was unable to transform back**!"

"W-wait! But how can you be so sure about it?! We didn't even know that he was still a Squid!" Agent 1 said.

"Moe confirmed this! We have all the rights to check in this house and"

W-what-a?! Annie… was in front of us, blocking the entrance with her arms.

"Y-You stay away from Hunechno! YOU'LL NOT TOUCH HIM!"

"Eek! W-what she's doing?!" Agent 1 asks.

"She's admitting it, that's what…!" Agent 2 answered. "Let us enter, Annie…"

Annie shook her head violently.

"I knew I s-shouldn't open the door… y-you are back to k-kidnap him again… r-right?!"

"Kidnapping?! No! We are here to save him!" Agent 1 shouts.

"H-he told me that h-he was chased by meanies… and those must be you!"

"YA BETTER EVADE AWAY! Because I'm going to epically smoke ya!"

"NO, WAIT!"

That voice… h-he's him! Annie turned her back looking at Hunley!

"Hunechno, d-don't get here any closer! I-I'll defend you f-from those bad guys!"

"But that girl is my friend! … uuuuh, what was her name again…?"

… HE FORGOT MY NAME?!

"A-are you sure, Hunechno? Do you know them?"

"Of course! Let me see them!"

"Don't! Y-you're still injur"

It happened all fast: suddenly I fell down to the ground, being knocked down by a weird thing… I didn't took any better look at it, since I was stunned by the hit. … It sure feels soft and puffy, a bit mushy and squishy too. Did a plush knocked me over? No, that doesn't make any sense…

I was almost losing my senses… but I heard this call, like it seems to come right where the thing is. It was… a wonderful voice. Very charming and cute. For some reason, it was making my energy grow on me: it makes me want to get up and run a marathon through the world, right away! I guess it's just a sensation…

Finally, my eyes started to focus a bit better and my head was functioning like it should. I still have something on me, so I didn't thought twice to analyze it. What I was holding is a very familiar Squid. Orange… c-cuddly… c-c-cute…

"Mirii! Are you all right?! … Yikes! Help! I-Ink is coming out from her nose!"


	20. Siblings - Prologue

_Huh, huh!_

 _Hey there, buddy!_

 _This is Bars singing, what's up?_

 _I got a story for yo,_

 _So it's time to roll it to the ears, bud!_

 _I was just chilling out,_

 _Playing videogames like a pro._

 _I got a call from a young maiden._

 _"_ _Help me, Mr. Awesome! My boyfriend is been kidnapped by Moe!"_

 _Looks like time to become super,_

 _For the justice and love she needs._

 _I'll be the very best like usual,_

 _no one can stop me fulfill those heroic deeds!_

 ** _Bars, oh oh ooooh, Bars!_**

 ** _You're dreaming again, don't you?_**

 ** _Watching too much TV,_**

 ** _Eating all the junks you wiiiish!_**

 _Evil Moe is tough,_

 _but he didn't know me!_

 _With my awesome skills…_

 _I dodge like a fly and sting like a BEE!_

 _Two girls wanted to help me,_

 _They were already asking me out._

 _Not now cute females, but I'll sign your names in my agenda._

 _Because after the adventure's over, I'll show you what I'm all about!_

 ** _Bars, oh oh ooooh, Bars!_**

 ** _Your song is lie! As big as your ego!_**

 ** _Pretending to have everything…_**

 ** _But always getting ruled by fragile giiiiirls!_**

 _Here we are, the final boss!_

 _Hunter is in a funky cage._

 _Hey yo Moe, don't try to sing victory yet,_

 _You try, you fail! And again! To be this awesome, it takes AGES!_

 _The day is saved,_

 _A love has been restored, because of my win._

 _I can't stay chatting with you guys, now…_

 _Getting ready for the next situation, I'll go in!_

 ** _Bars, oh oh ooooh, Bars!_**

 ** _You didn't do anything!_**

 ** _This smart girl got all the contributions!_**

 ** _And now you'll better hide in fear…_**

 ** _BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO NOT SAY THAT STUPID THIIIIIIING!_**

A new day raises on Inkopolis. Three known Inklings were near a hospital, waiting for someone.

"Hey Hunter! You still don't remember anything from yesterday?" Bars asked to Hun, which has bandages on his right arm.

"Bars, would you stop that already? Hunley doesn't need to remember anything… especially that nightmare." Mirii said.

"B-But you know, those crazy creatures might be back! S-shouldn't we prepare ourselves for their next attack or something?!"

"I'm already prepared, Bars. I can't wait to see them again, actually…"

"W-what?! D-do you like them now?!"

SLAP! Mirii slapped Bars.

"No, idiot. I'll make them pay for hurting a member of our perfect squad."

"Ouch…!" Bars massages his left cheek: a red hand mark was left on it. "Y-yeah… e-especially that member…"

Mirii blushed a bit.

"I'll protect this squad… no matter the costs. There might be some exceptions… especially, if a certain someone loves to play with fire…"

Bars gulped, forgetting about that thing again.

"Oh… hey guys! I think I see Grina over there!" Hun pointed towards a girl coming out from the hospital.

He was right: Grina walked out of the building, like nothing happened before.

"Grina! You're all right!" Bars got near her. "Look at that pose… ya got a great shape today, huh?!"

"Well, the idea of leaving THAT medical prison makes me much more alive, actually!" Grina replied.

All the sudden, Bars remembers something…

"Oh… oooh right! W-well… Grina, my respectable friend! You see…"

"What's it, Bars?" Mirii got near the two.

"Mirii… well, Mirii said something about us in your squad, remember Grina?"

Grina wasn't answering, but she was looking at Bars.

"Yyyeeaahhh… she didn't really meant to say that! I-I mean, of course we think about glory and victories and trophies…! You know, all that good stuff!"

"... your point, Bars?" Mirii asked.

"The point is… PLEASE, DON'T KICK US OUT!" Bars shouts while staying on his knees.

"I-I'll promise to train my Roller skills 24 hours, counting even Sunday! I'll not play any rad videogames, in order to be the best player you've seen! A-And Mirii will do this too!" Bars explained.

"Bars…" Grina said.

"Please, give us another chance!"

Grina got closer to Bars's face, with a menacing grin.

"I'm going to hunt you down, if you even DARE to leave this squad." Grina menaced.

"NOOO, PLEASE! I-I'LL NOT… huh?" Bars stopped for a moment. "… w-what did you just said?"

"I said that if you leave us… we're going to get you back."

"R-Really?!" Bars got back up. "But y-you wanted to be awesome with this squad! What about all that talking on fame, mass media, history books a-and you know… being the number one?!"

Grina got back her neutral position.

"So… what about those junks?"

Bars expanded his eyes from shock.

"JUNKS?! Said… from you?"

"Yes, so? I don't care in the least about those useless achievements. Probably someone without a life, will…"

"… are you sure about that, Grina?" Mirii asked.

"Bah! Really, being famous is something so vague that I could tell we're right now!"

"Uh… I don't see my limousine anywhere, though…" Bars adds.

"Better! The environment will not suffer from another egocentric act! Isn't it very nice, Bars?" Grina asked.

"Grina… you seem different…" Bars said.

"Me? Different? Ha ha ha ha ha! Good one, Bars! You are really good at making jokes! Can you teach me some tricks, about it?"

"This wasn't a joke! T-the ambitions… you know, you were full of it! Be serious Grina, please! What's going on you?!"

Grina stayed silence… but suddenly she got a surprised look.

"But he's… HUNRY?!"

Hun was staying on the back, looking very shy… but Grina ran and jumped on him, giving him a huge hug.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE HERE!" Grina said.

"H-hi GrinAAAH!" Hun shouts while Grina lift him with ease.

"What were you doing in the background?! Did you thought I eat squids for breakfast?"

"Ooofff! Y-You see… ACK! I… I…"

"Grina, would you please get Hun back on his feet…?" Mirii asked.

Grina does what she said.

"Why that question Mirii? I'm so happy to see him here!" Grina asked.

"Number one." Mirii showed her forefinger to indicate the number. "Hunley is injured to his right arm."

"WHAT?!" Grina noticed the injury just now.

"Number two." Mirii does the V with her hand. "That's not the proper way to hug someone…"

Grina looked at Mirii for a moment… and then she does a big smile.

"Reeeaalllyyy…"

"… s-something wrong with that?"

"Weeelll… gee, I guess you're right Mirii! Why don't you show us… how to hug Hunry?"

Mirii blushed noticeably.

"W-what? Why I-I should do that?!"

"So we can learn from the master! You know, I'm always the rude girl of the group… and I want to change this! Yes! I want to be as perfect as you!" Grina explained.

"Y-you can learn that from my words, you know…!"

"But who always loves to show practical examples to… heh, **ignorant** people?"

Mirii didn't know how to reply that…

"Come on, Mirii! Why getting back now? Don't tell me you can't do a little hug to Hunry…"

"O-of course I can! Are you taking me for someone stupid? I did much dangerous and hard challenges than this!"

"That's right, Mirii! So you should breeze through this very easy practical example!"

"… b-but this is not a challenge…"

"So, that means it's ok to call you stupid?"

Mirii opened her mouth, in disbelief of getting tricked like that…

"Hey, good one Grina! I'm going to call her like that, from now on…!"

Mirii got quickly near Bars, while clenching her fists.

"Bars… you better learn what I'm going to show you… because you're going to write a topic about it today."

"WHAAAT?! That's not fair!"

"And if I see only one grammar error or anything embarrassing… I'm going to chase you down, with your Roller. Understand?"

"Uuuhhmmm…" Bars was sweating. "T-there's still time to withdraw that thing I said…?"

"Maybe… if you have the intelligence to create a time machine and stop yourself."

"Ack! N-not even you can do that…!"

"Then, prepare your lazy brain because…" Mirii turns back looking at Hun. "… I-I'm going to show you, h-how to hug p-properly."

Mirii got near Hun, getting more red each steps.

"F-First thing is… grasping gently t-the person i-in front of you…"

Mirii hugs Hun very softly: her face was totally red. She didn't notice that Hun was also blushing a lot, getting his face almost as red as hers.

"D-d-don't lift p-p-people up… a-a-nd g-get y-your h-head on t-their s-shoulder… n-no matter w-which o-o-one…"

"… d-do I h-have t-to do i-it, too?" Hun asked.

Ink come out from Mirii's nose.

"… i-i-if y-you w-want…"

Hun hugs Mirii too, getting completely red as she's. Nothing was heard from them for a while: they were enjoying that moment…

"… t-then, t-this concludes the d-demonstration." Mirii said, while looking at Grina. "Any questions…?"

"Yes, one: can you do that again? I didn't understand a thing…" Grina said while smiling.

"YOU WANT WHAAAAT?!" Mirii shouts, blushing even more.

Grina laughs loudly at that reaction.

"I was just joking! I understand everything perfectly! Literally…"

"… no… d-don't tell me…"

Grina nods while grinning.

"No, no, no, NO! NOT YOU TOO!"

"Come oooon, why negate that?" Grina blinks. "It's something beautiful, you know?"

"Beatiful?! I don't have any time to waste with those moronic ideas: I have projects to complete, a career to take, a future to create!"

"And what better future than that?" Grina giggles a bit.

Mirii thought about that for a moment, but she looks a bit clueless...

"W-what did you mean with that, Grina?!"

"Eh eh, you'll see soon…"

"See soon? T-there's something coming…?"

Grina walked ahead the group, without answering to Mirii.

"Now, shall we get a little snack? I really need to get something tasty in my belly!" Grina proposed, turning her back.

"Good idea, pal! Can't think about anything with this emptiness tormenting me! Need my regular dose of sugar!" Bars commented.

"Oh… oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that funny detail I noticed on you, Bars!"

"Man, really? I can smell some kind of rad compliments!"

"Bars, did you get some pounds? You sure look a bit chubbier than yesterday."

Bars got in panick.

"C-CHUBBIER?! I-I'M NOT FAT!"

"Yeah… it looks like you just ate a Basketball! Didn't you noticed it too, guys?" Grina asked around.

"Uhm… indeed…" Mirii said.

"Uuuh, what kind of dish is a Basketball? I never heard of it…" Hun asked.

A big silence fell down…

"… d-did I say something wrong?"

Grina laughs up again.

"Oh, Hunry! You're so great!" Grina said while giving him a big pat on his back. "Seriously, I don't think there is an Inkling as awesome as you!"

Hun did a puzzled face about that phrase...

"Ha ha ha! Don't take it wrong, boy! I'm so happy to see you here with us! Actually, I couldn't ask any better than this!"

Grina put her left arm on Hun's shoulders.

"We really should get some yummy meals, now! Whatcha say, Hunry?"

"W-well… why not?" Hun said while grinning modestly.

"Heck yeah! My treat!" Grina said while both the Inklings were walking.

"W-w-wh-what?! No! I want to pay!"

"Tut-tut, Hunry. You need those money to buy much more important things."

"B-But"

"No ifs, no butts! Now think already what you want to eat, ok? You can choose to gulp everything, if you really want to!"

Hun insisted more, but it didn't seem changing the situation much. Meanwhile, the other kids were following behind.

"Mirii?" Bars asked in a low voice.

"What's it, Bars?" Mirii asked.

"Is Grina acting like this, because… she's very sorry about Hunter?"

"… yes and no, Bars."

"H-huh?"

"Yes, she's feeling very guilty about that incident… and I'm willing to bet that it was **the first time something like that happened, in her whole life**."

"Hey, that makes sense…! But what about the no, then?"

"Well… it may seem hard to notice, since she's very good at keeping herself in control… but…"

Mirii smiled, while looking at Grina.

 _She is changed. For the better._


	21. Siblings - Chapter 1

Inkopolis's most famous Plaza: there weren't much Inklings around, but it was rather easy to spot a familiar group…

"Aaaaah! Now THAT's what I'd call a breakfast!" Grina said, while grinning.

"Dudette…! Did you even eat yesterday? You got in the container like *6 Dunats and 2 Js!" Bars asked worried.

 ***Dunats are similar to Donuts, except they have a Squid-like form.** ** _Js are similar to a milkshake and they are the maximum size available. Ms and Ss are respectively the medium and small size of the same product._**

"I think she got the pleasure to… _ahem_ , know the hospital's food." Mirii explained.

"Huh?! And how you'd know that, know-it-all? Don't tell me, you're studying medicine or something…" Bars got curious.

"I've some experience in there, actually…"

"What-a?! Don't tell me-"

"That was the past, Bars. And besides, it wasn't anything serious…"

"Yep! There IS even a moment where our Barsy wouldn't get worried? He sure cares about all us!" Grina said with a wink.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME LIKE THAT, AGAIN!" Bars shouts.

"Ih ih ih, sooorry… I still like that nickname so much! What about I pay you like 10000 delicious soldi, to let me say that name forever?" Grina proposed.

"NOT EVEN FOR 6 MORE Os, PAL!" Bars denied.

"Sheesh… not even after all that Sugar Land I paid for ya…?" Grina said, in a low voice.

"Uhm… excuse me for this, but why would you give all that meal to Bars? Didn't you say that he was chubby or something…?" Hun asked.

"Actually, she never meant anything eatable. Soldi is just a fancy way to say **money**." Mirii explained.

"Oh…! D-don't tell me, I was suppose to know that too…?"

"That's ok. After all, being ignorant is one of your charms… I-I MEAN, is something c-completely normal!" Mirii blushed a bit.

"Really… I thought it was an unique feature!" Grina adds, while having both her hands on her head's back.

"D-don't make the situation any worse, Grina!" Mirii replied blushing a bit more.

"But you know, Hunry…"

"Y-yeah?" Hun looks at Grina.

"You sure look like a statue, with us… you barely even speak!" Grina said.

"… i-is that a problem?" Hun asked a bit in panick.

"Nah, not really a problem…"

"Oh…!" Hun dries his front.

"… IS EVEN WORSE!" Grina shouts in front of Hun.

Hun did a big jumpscare, screaming loudly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh man! So PRICELESS!" Grina said while crying a bit from laughter.

"W-what's that all about?!" Hun shouts, while having a scared pose.

"Oooh, nothing special… just to remind you to be more alive, you know."

"A-alive? But I'm breathing a-and I can even talk to you and-"

"She meant to be… more present." Mirii explained.

"Present…?" Hun asked.

"… right! But of course! Hunry, do you like the **farms** , dontcha?" Grina asked curiously.

"Yes… why?"

"What about you talk about them to us?" Grina winks toward Bars and Mirii.

"Huh?! B-but it's bori-OW!" Bars shouts in pain: Mirii stomped his left foot. "Uuuuh, I mean… interesting! Fire away, kid!"

"Yes, please… I'm very curious about it too." Mirii said.

"Uuuuuhhhmmmm… w-well… I… ehm… …" Hun mumbles something incomprehensive…

The three other Inklings become a bit suspicious.

"Something wrong, Hunry?" Grina asked.

"N-no! Of course not!" Hunry scratches his head. "Is just that… I… uuhhmm… y-you see…"

"Howdy bro!"

A small girl, clearly not fully grown into a common Inkling, greets Hun with a smile.

"Huh?" Hun turns his back towards her. "Oh, hi sis!"

Hun looks at his friends again, like nothing happened.

"Ehm… I-I don't know… where to start actually." Hun scratches his head again. "There's so much to talk… and stuff, you know…"

"'bout what?" The little girl asks.

"Oh, you see… they want to know about the farms! But I don't know where to start…"

"Ya can start jawing 'bout our animals, for example."

"… yeah! That's right! Well, we have actually a great breeding of cowfishes. Yes, thinking back… I'm actually pretty good at taking seamilk. Especially with Lassie: she's always so nervous about it!"

"But she's a daisy fella, isn't she?"

"You can say that again. We used to play with her too!"

"Yep! We got to do that again, sometime."

"Right! So… anyway, there's more to say about this…?"

"Actually… ya better look at your pardners's faces now. They seem weird…"

Hun does what she suggested: the three Inklings did the most surprised and shocked faces, he has ever seen!

"… uh… w-what's wrong? I shouldn't talk about Lassie?!"

"… Hunry… I… have a question… a curious one too…"

"W-what's it?"

"… do you… happen to have… a little green sister?"

Hun got shocked.

"W-whoa! H-how did you know?! I say… you must be very smart or something!" Hun asked surprised.

"… heh!" Grina twitched her right eye.

"Why yes, I have one and she's pretty sweet! We love each other so much, that we're almost always together!"

"My bud is so awesome! I allers have so much fun with him around!" The little girl adds.

"Eh eh eh, shucks!" Hun got a bit embarrassed. "Isn't she adorable?"

"Hunley… I too have… a curious question…" Mirii speaks.

"Oh?" Hun looks at Mirii.

"… where's she now?" Mirii asked.

"Back to the farms. I bet she's missing me right now!" Hun said proudly.

"Huuug!" The little girl hugs Hun.

"Oooh, eh eh! Easy there now, sis! Your big brother is here!" Hun pats on her head.

"… and… who's that little girl hugging you, right now?" Bars asked pointing Hun's little sister.

"Uuuh, I already said she's my little sister. Why that question?"

"Because… I-I'm getting confused about this." Bars got a bit dizzy.

"How did I confuse those simple things? I said that my sister is in my farm house. Don't tell me, you're not noticing her hugging me right now? I mean it's… …"

Suddenly, Hun slowly wides his eyes.

"… hugging… me… now…? Wait… w-wasn't she at the farms…? … … what… w-what…"

Hun looks at his sister.

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!"

"Ya finally got the cowfishes back, bro!" The girl did a little wink.

Hun become extremely panicked, trying to say something… but only weird sounds come out from his mouth.

"Aren't you happy to see your favourite sis here?" The little sisters smiled.

"NO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" Hun shouts really worried.

"Oh boy… Hunry… seriously…"

Hun turns his back, looking at his friends again.

"… that wasn't funny at all. I know you don't have much of a vocabulary… but this is too much. Actually, it kinda worries me too." Grina explained.

"N-no, wait! I-I didn't really notice"

"I can explain that, miss!" The little girl interrupted Hun and looks at him. "Big bro, tell us the truth…!"

The little girl took a big breath, before continuing.

"… ya missed me a lot, aren't you?"

Hun didn't say anything at all.

"I can understand that… … _it's not the same without ya, in there_."

"Sis…"

"Ya got so happy, that you thought I was with you all this time!" The girl explains. "And you can trust me on this one: Hun is so special that the weird bangs are a common feature of his!"

No one said anything about that: everyone listened in silence.

"Poor bud though… to think he got here in the big ol' forest… … all alone… … f-far away from the f-family… s-sniff…"

The little girl was starting to cry…

"… Hun… w-what you said the other time… w-was it true? Y-ya wanted to… s-sniff… c- **change**?"

Hun didn't say anything about that… but he was looking really seriously, now.

"… n-no, please… y-ya can't be… s-serious… I-I thought w-we were all h-happy together… o-our family w-was so happy together…"

Hun still didn't reply to anything: he was looking at his little sister crying.

"… p-please… COME BACK HOME, BIG BRO! I-I want to laugh with you again!" The girl shouts getting really desperate…

"… … I can't…" Hun said, while starting to cry.

"W-WHY?! Y-YA DIDN'T HAVE A REASON TO DO THIS!"

"… please, leave me alone…"

"NO! … I-I want to stay w-with you… b-big bro… please!"

Hun was crying loudly.

"… w-why don't you listen to me…? D-do you think I-I'm all happy about this? I NEVER CHOOSE TO STAY IN THIS STINKY PLACE!"

That phrase shocked Hun's little sister.

"Then, why are you here Hunley?"

Hun quickly turns toward his friends.

"Who forced you to stay in Inkopolis?" Mirii asked.

Hun didn't say anything…

"… Hunry… s-say something, please! This is serious!" Grina shouts.

Hun didn't answer to Grina either…

"Man… y-you're creeping me out! W-why are you crying like that?!"

No reaction appeared on Hun…

"B-Big bro… w-we can come back w-with the bus, y-you know… I-I got t-two tickets for"

 _Forgive me, Fara… I… can't go back home… I… will never get back home again…_

"WHAT?!" Fara shouts.

"That's false. Very false, Hunley." Mirii pointed toward Hun. "You can get back with the bus, just like your little sister is saying. Unless… is there something much **worse** , you are not mentioning…"

"WOULD YOU TELL US THE TRUTH ALREADY?!" Grina shouts, scaring Hun. "WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS! STOP HIDING FROM US!"

"… s-sniff… I-I knew it…" Hun was crying. "… **change** … I-I should have changed s-since my first time here… b-but I d-didn't have the time… no… who a-am I kidding? It wasn't t-that…"

Everyone was listening carefully…

"… i-it… s-so hard to do… but… the solution was the best… s-sniff… **I should have changed into a loner**."

"A WHAT?!" Grina shouts surprised.

 _…_ _repeat with me, Hun…_ _ **loner is better**_ _... s-sigh!_ _ **Loner is the way to live**_ _… s-sob,_ _ **friends give you trouble**_ _, n-never have anyone c-caring for you…_ _ **they hate you**_ _… e-everyone! EVERYONE HATES_

SLAP!

Hun got slapped by Grina on the left cheek. He stopped talking to himself.

"… you got too far, Hunry." Grina said while not looking at Hun. "I thought I'd have in front of me someone open to us… oh, how wrong I was…"

Hun lay his hand where the slap impacted, with his mouth open and still crying.

"I believe you're not aware, about that show you were hosting… how painful was to hear for all of us…"

Hun noticed how Grina was crying too.

"… a friend in need, giving up on us… sustaining pain and misery, without letting himself receiving any help… and not only that…"

"… w-what?" Hun asked.

"Hunry… aren't you noticing yet…? Your little sister…"

Hun turns quickly his back: how foolish he was? His sister was crying very loudly and he didn't even notice it!

"F-FARA!"

"… how could you do this… being so closed in your world of despair… that even your sister was **abandoned**."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'D NEVER DO THAT!" Hun roars while crying.

"… Hunry… I'm going to give you one more chance… please let us help you… **tell us the truth** … … p-please, Hunry… d-don't make me do something I-I'd regret later…!"

No one said anything else for a while…

"… are… are you sure about this? You… want to know… it?"

Grina nods feeling ready for it. Hun slowly looks at Fara still crying.

"… I'm sorry Fara… I know this is going to be… t-too much for you…"

Fara didn't say anything: she was very worried and sad about her brother. Hun took a big breath before saying the truth.

 _…_ _one month… one month and that's it… the end of Hun._


	22. Siblings - ?

_"Good morning, Mr. Squidson."_

 _"_ _Y-you! I don't have any time to talk with you!"_

 _"…_ _something wrong? You look awfully pale today…"_

 _"_ _Please, leave this house now!"_

 _"_ _My… this is new. Is this another tactic of yours…?"_

 _"_ _Could you please talk about our_ _ **debt**_ _, some other time?!"_

 _"…_ _and why I should let you get away, this time…? Is going to be another promise…?"_

 _"_ _I-I can't think about it, for a second! My son… my poor son!"_

 _"_ _Oh… what about him?"_

 _"_ _The family doctor… d-did the worst discovery imaginable! He found out something wrong a-and Hun… was sent immediately to the technological hospital!"_

 _"_ _And you let him use technology on your son? After all the things you"_

 _"_ _He didn't have any choice! Th-there was something very wrong with him… he said that a special examination was required!"_

 _"_ _Then, you should not worry in the least. You can trust technology. It'll take care of him…"_

 _"…_ _no… it'll not…"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"…_ _the doctor got back with the results… my son… h-has a rare_ _ **disease**_ _…"_

 _"…_ _oh…"_

 _"_ _He said… that there's still time to save him. He has one month and some days to live… and then… he…"_

 _"_ _Excuse me, but isn't it a bit odd? A disease powerful enough to end an Inkling…?"_

 _"_ _He explained… that his body is like a bomb. Once the time is up… he explodes and… a-and…"_

 _"_ _Oooh, let me help you out. Here, take this handkerchief…"_

 _"_ _S-sniff… p-poor Hun…"_

 _"_ _Mr. Squidson, didn't you thought about how he'd become a little squid ready to regenerate…?"_

 _"…_ _that's the problem… he said… that he'll not become one… n-nothing b-but a pile of"_

 _"_ _Now now… let's get to the good news already. I mean, you mentioned how there's a way to save him… right?"_

 _"_ _Yes… b-but… a-another problem rises…"_

 _"_ _Which is?"_

 _"_ _The medical operation… it's very expensive… too expensive to cover with our money."_

 _"_ _Oh… that seems a very tricky problem, indeed…"_

 _"_ _Not only that… but also that_ _ **debt**_ _you keep asking to me."_

 _"_ _Yes, I believe you can't delay the payments anymore. The total is too high and my company needs some money now…"_

 _"…_ _you selfish man! HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT YOURSELF IN A TIME LIKE THIS?!"_

 _"_ _My my… where's exactly the evidence stating such accuse?"_

 _"_ _Huh? Y-you don't mean…"_

 _"_ _But of course, I'll help you! My bad for making it seem… foolish."_

 _"_ _This means… you're going to pay for Hun's operation?!"_

 _"_ _Not exactly… I was thinking about a little_ _ **deal**_ _."_

 _"_ _D-deal? B-but I"_

 _"_ _Tsk tsk, please Mr. Squidson. Hear me out… is your child fine now?"_

 _"_ _Yes… they say the effects will start showing at the last days…"_

 _"_ _Then, I guess we can do a fair and square business together."_

 _"…_ _better be it…"_

 _"_ _Ha ha, why doubt it? Did I ever said a lie before?"_

 _"_ _You tried… once."_

 _"_ _Hmpf. The past… what's the point to remember it again? Shall we discuss much more important things, now?"_

 _"…_ _alright, tell me."_

 _"_ _Oh… maybe after we sit on those comfortable chairs. I need to rest my legs now…"_

 _"_ _There, now can we talk about this deal?"_

 _"_ _Very well… here's my offer… you'll sell me your propriety."_

 _"_ _Wh-what?! No! That would"_

 _"_ _Hmpf, Mr. Squidson… don't forget about your poor son…"_

 _"_ _G-grrrr… y-you…"_

 _"…_ _hmm? what's this paper? Oh… interesting…"_

 _"_ _That's the contract showing the procedures of the operation… as well as its cost."_

 _"_ _My… those robbers…! Such vital operation is this pricy…?"_

 _"_ _WHY WOULD THAT SURPRISE YOU?! YOU ALL TECHNIES ARE ALL THE SAME!"_

 _"_ _You sure about that? I'd never charge this much, for a young kid…"_

 _"…_ _p-please, Mr. Tarfo… be reasonable! I-I can't give you my farm and all its assets… w-we are going to hit the road!"_

 _"_ _Hmmm… I'm sorry… but I can't go lower than this… unless…"_

 _"_ _Unless what?! Please, do tell!"_

 _"…_ _your son… is going to work for me."_

 _"_ _A-AGAIN?! I already said no!"_

 _"…_ _hmpf. According to this piece of paper, the operation can be done in Inkopolis only… can't you see where I'm going with this?"_

 _"…_ _oh no… NO!"_

 _"_ _He he he he… working for me, will guarantee that your son will get to the hospital in record time… you know, in case he'd get some complications…"_

 _"_ _W-why you…!"_

 _"_ _I guess this time, you're not going to stop me… right?"_

 _"_ _B-but the job for Hun… is as much dangerous as his disease!"_

 _"…_ _I guess you're willing to give me your farm, then."_

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _"_ _Then… I hope you'll enjoy those days with your son… may always be in your me"_

 _"_ _C-can I say something about that last deal…?"_

 _"_ _Hmm? What's it…?"_

 _"…_ _I'll leave my child to you… but please! Let him have a normal life. I mean, give him education, friends, food, letting us"_

 _"_ _Not the last part… you_ _all are needed here_ _, since there's work to do."_

 _"_ _WWHHAAAATTT?!"_

 _"Consider this better, because this's my last offer."_

 _"…_ _n-no… h-how we c-could know a-about him?"_

 _"_ _Trust me… I'll make sure to report his status every week to your family…"_

 _"_ _Trust you? OF ALL PEOPLE?!"_

 _"…_ _Mr. Squidson… maybe you're not realizing this, but… you have a crucial moment, in your life."_

 _"_ _Crucial…?"_

 _"_ _You can't always play safe in this world… sometime, you have to go out there and take_ _ **risks**_ _. This is the only way to win the biggest prizes…"_

 _"_ _Y-you…!"_

 _"_ _So? We have a deal now? I really need to get back to work… and I believe you too."_

 _"…_ _Hun… f-forgive me… I-I couldn't protect you this time…"_

* * *

 _"_ _Eh eh eh! I got ya this time, big bro!"_

 _"_ _H-how?! I thought to be fast as a Squid!"_

 _"_ _But I got fast too! Didn't you see how speedy I was?"_

 _"_ _Yeah! Gee… my little sis is really getting good, huh…"_

 _"_ _Yep! Can't wait to REALLY help 'round, ya know!"_

 _"_ _Uh… helping around?"_

 _"_ _Com' on, Hun! Ya can't tell me, I'm going allers be… ya know…_ _ **sweet**_ _, as you usually say…"_

 _"_ _Oh… y-yeah, I think that's correct…"_

 _"_ _Somethin' wrong, big bro?"_

 _"_ _Huh?! N-nothing!"_

 _"_ _Did ya forget to give the seahay to Lassie again?"_

 _"_ _Yikes! D-did I really forget that?!"_

 _"…_ _nope, ya didn't forget."_

 _"_ _Phew! That fish really doesn't deserve that…"_

 _"_ _She's so happy to see ya! Especially when you pet her!"_

 _"_ _Well… the same is for you. She likes us… yes… sigh…"_

 _"…_ _com' on, big bro! What's it, now?"_

 _"…_ _well… how to put this…? I… ehm…"_

 _"_ _Ya want to play Seahorse, right?! I need to practice my racin' skills!"_

 _"…_ _no… unfortunately."_

 _"_ _Huh… that's tricky, big bro! Any hints?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to leave soon, Fara…"_

 _"…_ _YA WHAT?!"_

 _"_ _Don't worry... a couple of weeks and I'm back here to play with you!"_

 _"_ _Weeks?! Aren't you confusin' that for days again, don't ya?!"_

 _"_ _Ha ha ha ha… … I wish it would be it…"_

 _"_ _B-but where you'll gitty-up?!"_

 _"…_ _uhm… I think it's a city or something…"_

 _"_ _A big ol' forest? Why?"_

 _"…_ _well…"_

 _"_ _Hmm?!"_

 _"…_ _let's say that… I need to_ _ **change**_ _…"_

 _"_ _Change…? … wait, WHAT?!"_

 _"_ _Sorry, Fara… it's a bit of a long story… a very… long one…"_

 _"_ _Tell me! I love your stories, bud!"_

 _"…_ _I can't… it's also hard to comprehend…"_

 _"_ _Yeah, sure… like ya got all the sudden, super brains or something!"_

 _"_ _No, I-I'm serious about this… however, maybe… maybe I could tell you all of it, once I changed."_

 _"_ _And why ya need to change in the first place?! You're so awesome already!"_

 _"_ _That's not true… I need this change… to become better for this next experience…"_

 _"_ _H-Hun, why are ya crying now…?"_

 _"_ _N-nothing. I-I guess that… s-sniff, I-I'll miss everyone for a while…"_

 _"_ _Well… but then ya'll return, right?! Doesn't this matter at the end?"_

 _"_ _Y-yes, that's true…"_

 _"_ _Big bro… c-could you please stop crying? Y-ya'll m-make me cry too, ya know!"_

 _"_ _N-no, please! Don't cry… i-it's alright! Everything will be alright…!"_

 _"…_ _I-I'm going to miss ya so much, Hun. Hope those weeks will fly like the wind!"_

 _"…_ _s-sniff… s-sob…"_

 _"_ _Oh, ehm… b-by the by, when you'll go to the forest again?"_

 _"_ _Tomorrow… early in the morning…"_

 _"_ _Aw… too directly! But hey, this means somethin' great too!"_

 _"_ _What something great? I don't see it…"_

 _"_ _We can still play Seahorse, before you go! Aren't ya happy?!"_

 _"…_ _h-hey, you're right!"_

 _"_ _Com' on, then! Let's play it already!"_

 _"_ _Yeah! For the last time…"_

 _"_ _HUH?!"_

 _"_ _Uuuuh, I-I mean… for a while! Yes, for a while we'll not get the chance to play our favourite game…!"_

 _"…_ _ya got me there! Ya really need to get some word skills, you know…"_

 _"_ _Yes! I'll train them, starting from tomorrow! Now… shall we play?"_

 _"_ _Got ya!"_

 _"_ _Ow! W-whoa, I-I didn't expect that jump…!"_

 _"_ _Ya can't get away from this Squidgirl, bud! She's always there, no matter which thingamajig is in the front!"_

 _"… …_ _I love you, sis… p-please, always remember that…"_

 _"…_ _and ya remember that I love you too, big bro! You'll allers be my favourite brother! Allers!"_

... goodbye Fara… thanks for everything you did…


	23. Siblings - Chapter 2

Fara was sleeping quietly on Hun's bed. Hun was watching her carefully, with a visible worried feeling all over him. Grina was looking at the wall, covering her face with her left hand while sitting on a chair.

Bars was playing with a handheld console, seemingly famous. Mirii was navigating through the Inknet with her smartphone, with eyes a bit burned out.

"… mmmmmm…" Fara was waking up.

"F-Fara?!" Hun shouted.

Fara opened her eyes looking at Hun first.

"… b-big bro…?"

"Thank turfness you're ok!"

"… w-what just happened…?"

"Oh…! Eeeehhhmm… you… you actually felt reeeally tired aaand… uuuh, you got in my room and took a nap! That's all." Hun lied.

"… Hun… I did an awful nightmare…"

Hun didn't say anything about that… and starts listening very carefully.

"I was there with ya… we were playin' Seahorse together… and then, all the sudden… you stop."

"R-really?"

"Yep. But I didn't know why… I couldn't see anythin' in front of me."

"Uh… w-weird dream… don't you say?"

"I didn't finish, bud…"

"N-no?!"

"Nope. Well… ya then said something… a bit queer. _I don't feel really good… my stomach is hurting a lot._ "

"Th-the stomach?!"

"And then… ya did a loud breath and… lied down! Like that!"

Hun was getting really worried…

"I tried to woke you up… but ya didn't move an inch! I started cryin', because I knew it was allers easy wakin' you up…"

Hun didn't know what to say… he was feeling a huge pain into the stomach, right now.

"Then dad got me… and he was shoutin' _We have to go, Fara! We can't save Hun now!_ So we ran away from you… and everythin' become so dark… like a monster was chasin' us! It was laughin' a lot too… … and that's all I can remember."

"Y-yikes, Fara! That wasn't a good dream at all…" Hun said.

"… this isn't one neither…"

Hun got surprised by that phrase.

"… Hun… please tell me, it was one of your bad jokes… a really bad joke…"

Hun sighs loudly… then looks back to Fara.

"… I'm sorry Fara… that was the truth."

Suddenly Fara screamed jumping back.

"N-NOOOOO!" Fara starts to cry.

"Wait Fara, wait! E-everything is going to be all right, ok?! Sssh, sssh…"

Fara didn't say anything… she was crying a lot.

"B-but… i-in a month, you… y-you…"

"No, it'll not happen! Trust me on this, please! I didn't come here as my last wish."

"… t-that's why d-dad was so sad each day…"

"Huh?!"

"S-since ya left home… m-mom and dad never smiled… not even once! T-they cried a lot, though… a-and they never said anythin' t-to me! Only lies… but why doin' that…? W-we knew at the end the real reason… all the farm knew it."

Hun lowers his head, powerless…

"… and that's why **I ran away from home**."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Hun shouts.

"I-I couldn't live another d-day with ya gone, big bro! I wanted to fetch you back…"

"Oh no…! I have to write them a letter, now!"

Hun quickly gets a piece of paper and a pen: he starts writing very fast, doing many grammar errors in the process…

"I finished my analyze…" Mirii said, while looking at her smartphone. "It appears that this disease is rare. It acts similar to a bomb, just like Hunley told us. A bomb that apparently comes out of nowhere, meaning that a certain cause is not yet found… pretty much random, I'd say."

Everyone didn't comment on it…

"The bomb in question is actually just Hunley's body fighting itself, in a medical way of speaking. It creates a small bubble, which may seem harmless at first… but with each passing day, it'll grow more and more causing some… consequences."

Hun looks at Mirii, while she was talking.

"Despite the fact, he has a lot of time… a medical operation is required as fast as possible. In other words, the faster the disease is cured, the better for him. However… the same operation is labeled as **special** , which means specific medics and tools are required."

Mirii didn't talk for a while, since she was searching for something.

"In this case, the disease is cured thanks to an unique machine. And with unique, I mean that there's **only one of its kind**."

"W-whoa, Mirii… they weren't able to reproduce it?!" Bars asked.

"… it seems that this machine is a very complicated one. No one figured out, how this machine was made in the first place… actually, no one knows its creator either. The only things known are its functions and its motive: _no one shall fall victim of those diseases ever again_."

"Dude, I don't understand… why can't we go to the hospital and ask this operation? They aren't that cold-hearted to not let Hunter use it…"

"Bars, as Hunley stated before, this operation is very expansive. According to Squidpedia, it was found that the machine can sustain only one successful operation: after that, it needs a tempestive and complicated repair. In order to achieve this, the hospital has to pay 1/3 of all its net assets."

"Uuuuh… is that a lot, Mirii?"

"Pretty much. For this operation, they ask… 10.000.000 coins."

A very heavy silence fell in the room. Hun didn't continue writing the letter, after hearing that…

"… eeeeeh eh eh eh eh eh…"

Suddenly… Grina was laughing, increasing each time her voice volume.

"… I've to go now…" Grina said while getting up from the chair.

"G-Grina?!" Bars got up too, standing in front of her. "What are you"

Grina gave Bars a big push to her left, making him silent and scared. Mirii quickly jumped in front of Grina, standing in front of the door.

"… let me pass, Mirii…"

"Stop this, Grina! Calm down!"

"… let me pass, Mirii…"

"First, tell me your plans!"

"… none of your business…"

"They are! Come on, tell me!"

"…nothing special, Mirii... just **visiting the bank** …"

"… WAIT, ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"No, I'm not… I mean, they sure have a lot of money… they'll not mind if I take some…"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF ARRESTED?!"

"… Mirii, can you hear this…?"

"Hear what?"

"Tick, tock, tick, tock…"

"You mean… **the bomb**?"

"Exactly. It doesn't like to wait… it needs money now… lots of money..."

Mirii was sweating a bit.

"G-Grina, be reasonable! There are other ways to get money!"

"Gee, let me guess… a job?"

Mirii nods.

"… a job that can pay THAT OUTRAGEOUS PRICE?!"

"T-there might be another way… I-I know it!"

"Mirii… remember the bomb: it's still tickling…"

"W-we could talk about it, with a doctor or something. T-they might be willing to close an eye on us!"

"… please, don't give me awesome ideas…"

"W-what ideas?"

"Like, **how can I convince them do this simple operation to Hunry**?"

"N-no, wait! G-Grina, don't forget that we have one month! Let's not be too hasty about this!"

"Oh no… we need to be lazy and slow about it. I mean, **who cares about Hunry** … right?"

Mirii got shocked about that phrase… but soon that shock becomes quickly an explosive sense of anger: her fist were trembling from it.

"YOU…! YOU BETTER STOP ACTING LIKE A STUPID CHILD, RIGHT IN THIS ISTANT!"

Grina got all the sudden a little scared.

"Wh-whoa, there! Chill out Mi-"

Mirii stomped the floor with her right foot with unexpected force, scaring Grina even more.

"LISTEN NOW, GRINA! ANOTHER IDIOTIC WORD FROM YOU AND I'LL REALLY SEND YOU TO THE JAIL!"

Grina felt a bit smaller, suddenly…

"W-wait a sec, Mirii… i-if you c-could calm down now..."

"ME, CALMING DOWN?! AFTER ALL THOSE MORONIC THINGS YOU SAID?!"

Mirii stomped the floor another time, making Grina feel even smaller.

"S-stop that, please! Y-you're scaring me!"

"THEN SIT ON THAT CHAIR AND ACT LIKE A NORMAL INKLING! UNDERSTAND?!" Mirii shouts.

Grina felt even smaller once again and starts running, toward the chair she was sitting on before. Mirii was taking big breathes after all that shouting, giving her a chance to look around: Bars was hiding under Hun's bed. Fara was holding a scared Hun, without any visible struggle.

"… ahem, I think we can discuss this in a more peaceful way now…" Mirii said.

"Then!" Grina starts talking, not feeling smaller anymore. "Maybe we can consider this tubular plan I"

A cold and menacing look from Mirii, made Grina feel smaller again making her lose any courage she got.

"Eep! S-sorry! I-I'm sorry!"

"Sigh… I can already tell it was **illegal Turf Wars** : probably the last thing you'd resort at this point."

Grina nods, while doing a little laugh.

"We can't afford such risk: Inkopolis is well watched all around, so the police would quickly notice anything against the law."

"Boss… do you have a plan, then? Something that give us the amount of money required in a jiffy?" Grina asked.

"… you called me **Boss**?" Mirii asked.

"Yikes! S-sorry! I-I didn't want to offend you o-or anything!"

"Well, it wasn't really inappropriate… but I thought you were our leader."

"W-what?! Nonsense! How can a Giant Squid being ruled by a very small, insignificant one?! Y-you command the ship, now!"

"… I refuse the offer."

"N-no! Y-you deserve"

"However, what I really want from you… is to behave like a normal being: no more of those pathetic games coming out all the sudden. Understand?"

Grina gulped, nodding quickly.

"All right. Although, it wouldn't be too bad if I get to command this ship… maybe things could have been done"

Suddenly, Mirii realized something.

"Wait a minute… but of course! I got it!" Mirii said while clapping her hands once.

"W-what's it Mirii?" Bars said while coming out from under the bed.

"Bars! Do you remember our last investigation…? Specifically, **the one from Urchin Underpass**?"

"Uuuh, yeah? We found those agents there…"

"Not only that! We also found something very important about those gruesome beings!"

"Really? I don't remember that…"

"… why I'm not surprised? I'm going to tell you that right now: **they were searching for something**."

"Oooh… OH! B-but of course!"

"Wait wait wait! What were they searching?!" Grina asked.

"Don't you remember, Grina? Their leader seems to be also a **pirate**. Also, in the scene of the crime we discovered a map device… now, can you see where I'm going with this?"

"… y-you don't mean…"

"Yes: **they are searching for a treasure**!" Mirii pointed to her.

"WWHHAAAAATTT?!" Grina jumped out of her chair.

"That would explain why they were in that arena, in the first place…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Grina shouts, getting all the attention. "That's stupid, Mirii! No way there's anything valuable there!"

"H-huh?! D-do you have any proof of that?!" Mirii asked.

"… that arena was made **recently** , remember? After one year, to be exact. If THIS is true… then, how can a treasure can exist there?" Grina asked seriously.

"ACK! Y-you're right!" Mirii got shocked from that reply. "That arena is built on an elevate surface… no one was that ridiculous to hide stuff in it, like a pirate would! … but… yes! There's another possibility!"

"W-what's it?"

"And what if those creatures were there to **drill** the ground all the way, until they would reach the normal grounds?!"

"… oh… t-that's a good point."

"There's a treasure in this city! We got to find it before"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Grina shouts again. "Very well, Mirii… could you tell us what **treasure** are you talking about, again?"

"… uh… a… valuable one…?" Mirii replied, while giggling a bit.

"More like a fictional one, Mirii!"

Now it's Mirii feeling a bit smaller…

"We can't lose time searching something that will not exist! Mirii, we only have one month before the"

"I REMEMBER NOW!"

Everyone looks at the only Inkling shouting that: Hun!

"I finally remember! Yes! I… I know what they were looking after!" Hun said standing still on the floor.

No one said anything: they were waiting Hun do all the talking.

"When they got me and running away, that big monster was really upset about not finding a **treasure** in there!"

"No… i-it's not true…" Grina said in shock. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I remember asking him _W-what's a treasure? What do you want to do with it?_ … and that's why they throw me out."

A loud wind was heard in the room…

"… really? You got away… just because of your ignorance…?" Mirii asked while sweating a lot.

"WAY TO GO, BUD!" Fara shouts, while hugging Hun.

"Oh?!"

"Ya see?! I told you that there wasn't anythin' wrong, not knowin' heap things!" Fara explained.

"Ehm… when the little sister knows more than the older brother, it doesn't really sound right." Hun said, while grinning embarrassed.

"But ya don't need acknowledge to be my big bro! All you need is **to be yourself** …"

Hun didn't reply that… but he smiled sincerely.

"Har har har!"

Hun got scared by that laugh.

"Aaaar, buckos! It looks like we have a treasure to dig up!" Grina said in a pirate fashion.

"Uuuh, Grina…?" Bars asked, but he got ignored.

"'tis be a huge change in th' plans! Inkinators gunna change into a scurvy pirate crew 'n only interested in lovely booty!" Grina said proudly.

"You can talk like a pirate?!" Bars asked, getting attention this time.

"Yarr! I happen to like them a lot, since I was a wee Squid!" Grina explained. "But now, let's create our freshly new crew! I gunna be th' cap'n! Ye, Bars... gunna be th' bumblin' cabin laddie! Mirii be goin' to be th' Charger Quartermaster! Wee Fara be our adorable musician!"

"Oh goody! I actually happen to play the banjo quite often!" Fara said enthusiastic.

"... that'll do! Last but not th' least, our bucko Hunry... be goin' to be our faithful pet!" Grina explained.

"A pet?! B-but I'm an Inkling…!" Hun complained.

"Nonsense! Ye're too cute as a Squid! Ye need to be our mascot!" Grina said, with a big smile.

Hun and Mirii blushed a bit.

"So, be honest wit' me: didn't I have th' best idea ever? Isn't 'tis amazin'?!" Grina laughs, while dreaming her pirate crew.

"Actually… I do have an objection…" Mirii said.

Grina looks at Mirii: she wasn't sure happy about all this.

"… I hate pirates."

"W-what-a?!" Grina shouts, after doing a jumpscare.

"Now… WHO'S LOSING TIME WITH NON EXISTENTIAL MATTERS?!" Mirii was snorting from her nose.

Grina felt smaller and runs behind Bars.

"An useless, worthless, insignificant and tiny little squid…?"

"I've enough of this. Let's get out of here and search any information regarding the treasure." Mirii ordered.

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Grina said with a salute and a wink. "Let's get to work, crew!"

"Grina, stop treating me as your leader…" Mirii said, but she was easily ignored.

"Yeah! I can't wait to please mistress Mirii!" Bars said, excited.

"BARS…!" Mirii was losing her patience again.

"Yep! Gotta serve the hog at the Trough!" Fara salutes too.

"I-I finish the letter in time, too! I'm ready to follow orders, my lo"

Hun clothes his mouth roughly with both his hands, blushing violently. Mirii blushes in the same way as he does.

"… I-I mean… l-leader! Y-yes, f-follow leaders, my order! NO! I-I mean leader f-follows, my order! ACK! I-I mean"

"Ya mean **follow orders, my leader**?" Fara said while giggling a lot.

"Yeah! That! I wanted to say this! N-not you know… eeehhmmm… well… a-anything about s-squids dancing t-together…" Hun said while sweating a lot and twiddle his fingers.

Ink come out from Mirii's nose and she barely made in time to cover it with her hand.

"… l-let's g-go a-already…" Mirii said in a very low voice…


	24. Siblings - Chapter 3

The Inkinators got out of the building and arrived to the main plaza: there are more young Inklings around than before and they seem all going near the Turf War Station.

"Guys! Look over there!" Bars pointed to the crowd.

"More like, look at the Turf War Station: it's closed!" Grina said.

"Probably a consequence of yesterday…" Mirii adds.

"And… that's a bad thing, right?" Hun asked.

"Of course it's, bub! This forest can't live without the famous games!" Fara explained.

"… interesting…" Mirii said, turning towards Fara. "You know the **Turf Wars**?"

"Well… yeah! We know them! Why that question…?" Fara tilts her head a bit to the right.

"Because I found that hard to believe!" Mirii points her finger to her.

"H-huh?!" Fara got surprised by that.

"W-what's going on, now…?" Hun got a little worried.

"I read an article about Inklings living in farms: **they don't know Turf Wars or even the oldest technology**. Now… how would a farmer girl of your age know anything about them?!"

Fara reacted… by puffing a bit her cheeks and looking at Mirii in a serious way.

"… so you're a **Technie** , huh." Fara said.

"A what?" Mirii asked a bit confused.

"Dontcha try lyin' to me big gal: you hate us Farmies, right?!" Fara goes in front of Hun, like she was protecting him.

"H-hey! What kind of nonsense are you saying?! What's even a Technie?" Mirii said.

"That's a good question! What's a Technie, Fara?" Hun asked.

"Technies are just meanies, big bro! They call us ignorant and beef-headed, because we don't use technology at all and we don't care about their famous games." Fara explained.

"What-a? Y-you don't care about the Turf Wars?!" Bars asked in shock.

"Yep. My friends, my parents and even Hun doesn't care about them in the least! I could hollerin' about it, if ya wan"

"Wait, stop!" Hun said while covering Fara's mouth. "I-I don't think that this's a good idea, Fara…"

"Oh yeah?! Someone has to do it! Those Technies really need a lesson or two!" Fara said.

"B-but why? Those games you were talking about, aren't actually that bad you know…"

Fara looks at Hun with a shocked expression.

"Ya… like them?!" Fara asked surprised.

"Yes! They are fun, Fara! You should try playing one!" Hun said without noticing Fara's expression.

She stood there looking at her brother, without knowing what to say… however, it seems that Grina got an idea judging by her expression.

"Oh, Hunryyyy…!" Grina calls him.

"Uh… y-yeah?"

"Why don't you go visit our wonderful city with your adorable little sister?" Grina asked while moving both hands united back and forth.

"Eh?! No! I want to help you guys!" Hun replied.

"Come on now little Hunry… I can see it in your eyes! You REALLY want to do that." Grina insists.

"At all! I can't stand the idea of not doing anything for my friends!"

"But how can you lie to us…? That wish of yours is too strong to cover!"

"What are you talking about?! I don't have any wishes now!" Hun was getting impatient.

"But that wish shouts so much how you don't want to visit the city with your sister!"

"That's stupid! I DO want to visit the city with Fara!"

"P-please, consider it Hunry… w-we really want you to not visit the city…"

"I SAID I WANT!"

"Hunry… you're not even thinking about it!"

"UUUUHHH!" Hun was getting mad. "Would you stop this, Grina?! I want to visit the city! I really REALLY want it to and you're not going to stop me doing so!"

He took Fara by her left hand and walks away nervously with his sister.

"Sheesh! That girl can sure be annoying!" Hun commented.

"Uhm… big bro?" Fara asked.

"Now what?!"

"Well… where we start visitin' the city?"

"Oh, good question! Hmmm… we could go this way, maybe? I didn't really get in"

Suddenly Hun stops talking: he was immobile as a statue.

"Eh eh, it looks like ya finally see it." Fara said giggling a bit.

Hun rushed back, getting in the same place where his friends were. Once he got there, he wasn't able to find them anywhere.

"… oops…"

"Yep, they are gone now… talk about great luck!" Fara said with a smile.

"L-luck? This isn't funny, Fara! Th-they don't want me to help them!"

"Really? I thought there was a better reason, ya know…"

"Which is…?"

"To let us stay together a bit more!"

"Huh?!"

"Yeah, I mean… ya did miss me in those days, right?"

"… yes… a lot."

"So this is our chance, Hun! And what better way than visitin' this forest? I'm so excited to do this with ya, big bro! We never got to visit somethin' new before, ya know!"

Hun looks at Fara: he seems to remember something. After a while, he smiled.

"Well… why not?" Hun agrees while scratching the back of his head.

"Yee-haw! Then let's get started!" Fara jumps from joy.

"All right! So… uhm… where we should go first?"

"Those shops over there!" Fara points towards the Booyah Base shops.

"Oh, them? Uhm… which one?"

"Ya know, I really wanted a nice new hat sooo…" Fara looks around. "Let's start from that shop first!"

"Ok. It's fine by me!" Hun said with a wink, while showing his teeths.

Fara took Hun's hand and both run toward the Cooler Heads shop.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, sis!"

Fara was having fun in that moment and eventually, even Hun was having fun while running with his sister. Both the siblings got near the shop entrance, slowing down and admiring his decorations.

"Ooooh… it looks so pretty!" Fara commented.

"Huh… not bad, I must say."

Fara enters the shop followed by her brother.

"Hi everyone!" Fara shouts in the room.

"F-Fara! That wasn't something very"

"H-Hunechno …!"

Hun looks ahead, seeing a familiar figure…

"… Annie?!"

Annie smiled while fixing her glasses a bit.

"Yo Squid!" Moe greets Hun. "YE'RE BACK WITH US!"

"Yikes! H-hi Moe…!" Hun said after a jumpscare.

"Uh? Who are those people, big bro?" Fara asked curious.

"Friends! We meet yesterday… you know, after all that ruckus happened to me?"

"Really?! Then, they are my pardners too. I'm Fara, Hun's little sister!" She tenders her hand towards Annie.

Annie took Fara's hand and shakes it.

"Hi… I'm Annie…" She said with a smile.

"And this's Moe, little Squid! THE FRESHEST OF THEM ALL!"

"Ih ih, what a cute little fish!" Fara commented to Moe.

Moe blushes a bit.

"Hey, small child. THAT WAS UNECESSARY!"

Annie giggles a bit.

"So… how things are going… Hunechno?" She asked, but she got surprised by seeing Hun's bandages. "Oh… y-your arm…"

"Ah, It's fine now!" Hun moves his right arm a bit. "Now I can become a… aaa… wait, how this form is called again…?"

"You can call it… non-Squid, I guess… I don't think others ever wondered too much about it…" Annie replied.

"Oh thanks! Right, I can become a non-Squid without feeling any pain on my arm!" Hun explained. "Come to think of it… I don't think it hurts as much as before!"

"Y-ya got hurt to the arm big bro?!" Fara asked worried.

"That happened yesterday. After they threw me out, I got hurt on it from the impact. I tried becoming my non-Squid self, but I got so much pain that I was forced to stay a squid." Hun explained.

"Oh, poor bud…! It's a good thin' you recovered from it!"

"You can say that again! However, I'm so sorry for the mess I made yesterday, Annie…" Hun apologizes while scratching the back of his head.

"T-that's fine, really…" Annie said.

"My favorite lamp isn't. BRING US YER CASH!" Moe complained.

"Moe…!"

"Ha ha ha, take it easy buddy! STRIKING JOKES!"

"Eh eh eh… I-I didn't really get upset o-or anything." Hun said, still scared of Moe.

"So… what can I do for you…?" Annie asked, holding both her hands and smiling.

"What you can do for me…? What do you mean?" Hun asked confused.

"I think she's the shopkeeper big bro." Fara answered.

"Y-yes, your little sister is correct… I own this shop. You can buy a-any headgears y-you want…"

"YA BETTER BUY SOMETHIN' QUICK! Moe wants his friend staying fresh."

"… what's a headgear?" Hun wonders the significance of that word.

"A fancier way to say cap, big bro!" Fara explains and then talks to Annie. "Sorry if Hun seems a bit too beef-headed…"

"Actually… we knew he didn't know many things…" Annie said.

"He didn't even know what I mean' with "Stay fresh"! NOW THAT'S SOMETHIN'!"

"It's not just that! My bud is not good with words… and he often confuses them! Or worse, he may even forget them!" Fara explains in details.

"Oh… I'd never expect this from Hunechno…"

"Bad news, Squid. YA CAN'T FORGET THE FRESHNESS!"

"Oh… and with _freshness_ you mean not sweating, right?!" Hun said a bit insecure.

No one said anything for a while…

"… dafish?! IGNORANT ALERT!"

"Moe, please…"

"Oops! BEING CARRIED AWAY!"

"Anyway… now, do you know what a headgear is… H-Hunechno?" Annie asked.

Hun nods proudly.

"Then, I choose this one!" Fara quickly shows up, while holding a Safari Hat.

"Oh, the Safari Hat…! That would be 2300 coins."

"2300?! Uhm…" Hun checks his small but old bag, where all the coins are kept. "… i-it's a bit too much, actually."

"… that's ok, you can have it." Annie said with a smile.

"Whaaa? Annie! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Don't worry, Moe… it's alright. He's not in the condition to pay this…"

"Uuuh… that's wrong, Annie." Hun got a bit shocked. "I have to pay it in some way or another!"

"B-but you don't have any money now…"

"Oh, I know!" Hun hits his left open hand with his right fist. "I can work here for the whole day!"

"… no, Hunechno. You don't deserve it…"

"What-a?! _I don't deserve it_? I-I don't understand this…"

"I believe this's a friendship act, ya know… she wants to help you!" Fara explained.

"Help me…? I didn't need any help!"

"I-I wish I could give you something else… e-even for free." Annie said.

"Why? I don't understand…! This act of generosity seems a little fishy to me."

"Yo Hunkster! YA DIDN'T NOTICE YET?!"

"… oh no… a-an act of too much appreciations?!"

"Gnek! WRONG ANSWER AHOY!" Moe shouts, scaring Hun a bit.

"Actually… I'm helping with your look… i-it's not really fresh…"

"… a-and that's a bad thing?" Hun asked a bit embarrassed.

"Shock news, folks! HUNKSTER LIKES BEING A LOSER!"

"M-Moe, now… that wasn't very nice…"

"Sorry Annie. BUSTIN' APOLOGIZES!"

"Hunechno… y-your look isn't really in the tone of the city… I-I fear other Inklings would pick on you, if you d-don't get at least one fresh headgear…"

Hun looks around a bit unsure.

"Urgh… d-do I really have to?" Hun was really regretting this.


	25. Siblings - Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Grina and her friends were walking on a sidewalk in the middle of Inkopolis.

"Well, gee guys… we sure talked a lot! My mouth needs so much water right now." Grina said while having both her hands on the back of her head.

She didn't receive any response from Mirii or Bars.

"… sheesh, not even a counter joke about it?" She asked.

"I don't feel like talking much, right now…" Mirii replied.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot: you have **company** in that mind of yours now…!" Grina giggles a bit.

"… do you really think I'm losing time thinking about useless matters?"

"Well, honestly… I think you're planning to find the information we need, right now. Especially something a bit more confidential…"

"Shut up, Grina." Mirii shakes her head.

"Ha ha ha, what's that red thing you have on those cheeks? Did a **Squid** ink all over them?"

Mirii blushes a bit.

"Y-you can be as annoying as Bars, when y-you want to…"

"Really? I'm glad to not be the worst anymore, man!" Bars commented proudly.

"Aaaw, why that mean thing? I wanted to cheer you up! In fact, right now you seem pretty happy about that thing I said…!"

"H-Happy?! About that stupid comment of yours?!" Mirii said while a bit upset.

"… gee, Mirii. I can't even joke about it for a moment?"

"You weren't joking about it… you **insist** on that ridiculous idea! I told you for the third time now: emotions don't exist inside me. Not even close to one, since I aim to be perfect work-wise."

"Reeaalllyyy… then that outburst of yours, made in Hunry's room, must have been the perfect tactic for scaring people off? You're really something!"

"T-That doesn't count!"

"Oh boy, you sure gave me a big beating back there! Luckily, I didn't bring up that huge scare I made to Hunry, while he was a cute Squid! He did also an adorable little sque"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Mirii shouts to Grina, making her feel smaller.

"I-I was kidding again, Boss! I was kidding again!"

"NOW… how about you are quiet and act like a proper mature Inkling?"

Grina nods nervously.

"B-but before my mouth is forever shout, I-I do have a mature question…"

"… what's it, now?"

"Do you guys have any siblings? I must say that I didn't expect Hunry to have one…!"

"Hey, don't mention it pal! I have like 2 siblings in ma family!" Bars said.

"Well, that wouldn't explain your spoiled one-child attitude, Bars…" Mirii commented.

"Aw, that was too low Mirii!" Bars replied with visible frustration.

"Though, it's kinda interesting to see how you interact with your dears…"

"Oooh, you should see indeed! I'm so appreciated there! Everyone always looks down on Bars, _da man with a fresh_!"

"More like _da man with a videogame_." Grina jokes with Bars.

"Yeah… speaking of that, I wish I could play **Squid Jump 2: The return** a bit more. Dude, that game is so addictive!"

"You have answers to listen now, Bars. As well as incoming important work." Mirii said.

"Hey Mirii, don't you have a sibling too?" Grina asked curiously.

"… yes, one. An older brother…" Mirii replied.

"Oh looky here. You have a big bro covering you with sibling care!" Grina dreams a bit.

"W-what kind of nonsense are you implying now?!"

"Nonsense? Shame on you, Mirii! You made your brother sad now!"

"You think that my brother, Rof, looks anything like Hunley?!"

"Well… I never said anything about Hunry, actually. I used common sense, you know." Grina winks at Mirii.

"H-huh?!" Mirii got surprised.

"Grina's right! I do care for my sister and little brother, as much as my music collection!" Bars agrees.

"But hey, when you have an ugly Squid in your mind…" Grina did a mischievous expression.

"HE'S CUTE, YOU NINCOMTURF!" Mirii shouts at Grina, but this time she didn't feel smaller: instead she was giggling a lot. "… n-no wait…"

Mirii blushed a lot.

"Oh, my bad. I should have said a _cute_ Squ"

"RUDE! I SAID RUDE, OK?!"

"Aaaaw, really? A _rude_ Squid? That doesn't sound too good… do you want me to remove him from your memories?" Grina asked.

"S-stop playing around, Grina… y-you can't erase data from an Inkling brain."

"Oh, does that mean you like keeping that Squid in your mind? Or should I say… enjoying it?" Grina shows her teeth, while smiling.

"G-grrrr… c-can I be the leader of this squad?" Mirii asked while filled with both shyness and anger at the same time.

"… no thank you." Grina said in a squeaky voice.

"T-then, listen this now… w-we are actually going to pay a visit to Rof." Mirii changes the matter, while trying to calm down.

"Uh… who's Rof again?" Bars asked.

"My brother, Bars. I'm sure he can help us." Mirii said after taking some big breaths.

"Really…? How can he do that?" Grina asked curiously.

"If there's one person that knows everything about this city is probably him. Despite the fact he's a lawyer, his favorite hobby is acknowledge. A very noble man, in my honest opinion... the true meaning of career perfection."

"Gee, would a little sister have the courage to say anything mean to her sibling?" Grina commented.

"It's not just because he's my brother… he's really skillful, smart and pretty much a figure to follow. Right now, I'm preparing myself mentally for this incoming meeting."

"OBJECTION!" Grina shouts getting the attention of Mirii. "That's, your Honour… a very blatant lie! You were thinking about squids all this time."

"That's because YOU kept talking about this childish idea! I don't have any emotions flowing on me!"

"Bars… should I object again?" Grina asks.

"Overruled." Mirii replied before Bars.

"Heh, not surprised in the least. I mean, that's why our law system is a bit faulty." Grina laughs about it.

"Grina, what's wrong with you now? You're acting really obnoxious, for no reason." Mirii asked seriously.

"… wait, what Hunry said again this morning? Something related to one month…?"

Mirii starts to understand.

"Wheee! That was so fun remembering this! It gives me all the hope and magic of this world, even more than before!"

"That doesn't mean you have the right to behave like you don't have a care…"

"… without a care, you say? So you really like being a robot, huh?"

"I just aim to be like my brother. Nothing more or less. And your futile attempts to make me admit something impossible is really the worst." Mirii talked with an emotionless face.

"The wor… all right that's it, _miss Perfection_ : let's talk about this in your way!" Grina changed her attitude, becoming more serious.

"If you can really do that…"

"Well then!" Grina took a big breath before talking. "Do you really think we can save Hunry from this?"

"Yes, there's still plenty of time and endless possibilities…"

"Tsk tsk, actually if we look at this from a realistic point of view, his chances are very slim."

"W-what?!"

"First of all, I heard that the hospital in question is having a rough economic time. Meaning, that the price for this operation would be much higher than before."

"B-but"

"Then, what about the treasure we are looking for? It doesn't really mean we'll find a real one… it could be used as a metaphor, for all I care."

"T-that's just a possibility!"

"A probable one, since I never heard of a treasure in this modern city. Do you?"

"Me n-neither, b-but that's why"

"Oh and your brother… I bet a really busy man."

"True, b-but"

"So busy with a case, that he'll not have the time to even comment on Hunry's state."

"G-Grina"

"And then what we will do? Nothing! Those creeps probably will never appear again in this city, no treasure will be found and on the top of that, we'll not even know if one truly existed! Well… at least Hunry can stay with us for while, before… you know…"

"STOP!"

Mirii was starting to cry.

"… you finally had it, haven't you?" Grina asked feeling a bit sorry for saying such things.

"C-contradictions everywhere! S-sniff, t-those a-aren't true IN THE LEAST!" Mirii shouts while crying.

"But... what you'll do if those were real?"

Mirii got surprised by that question… and cries even more when she thinks about it.

"Now, did you realize what's truly the worst thing?"

Mirii tried to reply that question, but the sadness was too strong for her to say anything.

"You better do a check-up on those eyes, miss NoFeel: they are losing a bit of water."

"… w-we a-are arrived… s-sob." Mirii stops looking at the entrance of a building.

"All right-o! Then, go on and visit your strong bro." Grina announces.

"Y-you stay here?!" Mirii dries her tears with a handkerchief.

"Yes… seeing you cry is already making me more sad than before. I'm so sorry for all those things I said, Mirii… I-I didn't have any choice." Grina explained, regretting a bit her actions.

Mirii listened while not saying a thing.

"Now go… I'm sure you want to be alone with Rof." Grina said with a smile. "Don't take too long though, ok?!"

Mirii confirms with a nod. She rings the doorbell connected to her brother's office receiving an answer from him: after a brief talk, she gains access to the building and ventures in while recovering from the sadness.

While walking through the lonely white corridors, Mirii couldn't help but feel something different on her.

In fact, this was the first time she feels very tired. Too tired to even trying to get herself back into shape: her emotions are starting to appear too heavy and much harder to ignore like usual. The poor girl becomes quite confused, as she took the wrong way multiple times.

Despite the emotional pain reversing all over herself, she insists to follow her ideology like usual and eventually, she finally took control of herself after resting for a bit on a comfortable sofa. However, she felt the urge to get in her brother's office, since Mirii lost too much time wandering around the building unintentionally.


	26. Siblings - Chapter 5

Mirii was in front of a door with a plate saying "Kelpshell & Co. Law Offices". She didn't hesitate to knock at it, with decisive gesture.

"Come in!" A voice invites Mirii inside.

She enters in the office: the room was clean and looking very professional. A man was standing still near the entrance, looking at Mirii with a sincere smile.

"Mirii, you finally came! I was getting a bit worried, you know." The man said.

"Brother… forgive my temporary incompetence. I almost forgot the location of your prestigious office." Mirii lied about her forgetfulness.

"Ah ah ah, now now! There wasn't any need to give out such compliments!" Rof said full of humility.

"You always need praises, my dear brother. No lawyer can do such a fine performance, not even after years of experience."

Rof laughs feeling a bit embarrassed from those praises.

"Oh Mirii, that wasn't really necessary! I'm just doing my job." He said in a humble way.

"Why you are always so modest? You really deserve more than you think…" Mirii grabs her left arm with her right hand.

"Come on, sister… we already talked about this."

"That's correct. We'll discuss that matter another day… for now, I need your wisdom."

" _Wisdom_? Shucks, I'm not really that smart…!" Rof did a loud sigh. "Anyway, please take a seat Mirii."

Rof goes near a professional chair and pulls it as a gentleman act. Mirii sits on it, while her brother sits on a good-looking office chair behind the desk.

"Also, feel free to take a candy or two." Rof shows a bowl full of candies. "There are also Orange candies: your favorite!"

Mirii did spot a lot of Orange candies. She tried to resist, but her fondness on this type of sweet was too strong to be stopped . Feeling like a spoiled child, she took one Orange candy and opens it. With finesse, the girl puts the candy on her mouth and sucks it slowly.

"Thank you, brother…" She smiled unintentionally. "Although, you should have more variety of sweets."

"That's ok. Those candies reminds me so much about you. Do you remember how many Orange candies you ate, when you were still a small Squid?"

Mirii giggles a bit.

"Yes, I remember… that was long ago. You were still studying at the university."

"Oh, don't make me think about it! So much to do… so many exams and lessons in few days…!"

"You passed with impressive grades, which is not an easy task in such institute."

"And even now, I can't believe I achieved something like that!"

"Your hardworking mindset is a great inspiration for me: I want to be as good as you are."

Rof felt moved from that phrase.

"Well… for now, I need your help." Mirii said while taking another Orange candy. "Do you have time to listen about this story?"

"Sure! I don't have really much to do, right now…"

"It's a long one, but I'll keep it short for you…" Mirii promised while opening the candy wrapper.

The girl starts talking about everything regarding Hun, citing his original name, and the Global Testfire incident. Needless to say, Rof was left speechless through all that 'tale'.

"And this concludes the story. Any questions?" Mirii asked while sucking an Orange candy slowly.

"No, I understood the situation… and it's sure a hard one." Rof commented seriously.

"I know, brother… but it's still possible to solve this. All I need is to get information about the secret treasure of Inkopolis. I can confirm this, since those creatures were looking for it."

Rof thinks about it for a while, making Mirii a bit anxious. He shakes his head, before talking.

"I never heard of any treasure, Mirii…"

She was left surprised by that phrase and suddenly she fell in panic.

"N-no, it can't be! Are you sure about this Rof?!" Mirii stands still while laying her hands on the desk.

"I know this city quite well, as you already know. There's no such thing on the books or as basic knowledge… not even as a fairy tale." Rof explained trying his best to help his sister.

Mirii opens her mouth in disbelief: she slammed the desk with her fists.

"Curses! T-this can't be true…" Mirii was starting to cry again while lowering her head.

"… however, there's still a remote possibility."

Mirii looks immediately at Rof, feeling a sense of hope.

"If I'm correct, you did mention how Hun came from the farms… correct?" Rof asked.

Mirii nods nervously.

"I have this weird sensation that a **further investigation** on his family business, may open an immediate solution."

"Y-you think?" Mirii thinks about it, while sitting back on the chair.

"Yes. My experience as a lawyer really taught me, how hard a situation can be for someone. People you think to know well enough, may hide a terrible secret that completely changes the situation around." Rof explained in a serious tone.

"But Hunley was saying the truth, brother. You can trust me on this…"

"That doesn't mean he thinks to know all about it."

Mirii got surprised.

"Really…? But what kind of information he'd not know? I can't think of any…"

"I have one… think about it for a moment. According to his story, he is forced to stay in Inkopolis because he has to work for the same person, that holds a big credit from his relatives. Now, if what you said about Hun is true… **why that man choose to hire him, in the first place**?" Rof stands up too.

"… w-what?!" Mirii realized the inconsistency.

"A kid of his age, with such lack of general acknowledge, couldn't be any use from a business perspective! Unless… there's something more to Hun, than it meets the eye."

"C-could it be…?!" Mirii suddenly remembers something. "His skill! He can become a Squid and leave a trail of Ink behind him!"

Rof thinks about it…

"… I don't think that's the case."

"Huh?!" Mirii backs her shoulders a bit. "T-that's the only important thing he has… a-and it's also very useful!"

"Mirii… did you forget about the **Kraken**?"

"The… ah!"

"It's possible to transform people into Kraken for an unlimited amount of time, but they are forced to stay in a limitated area. Of course to expand it, you have to get permission from the Government itself, which means…"

" **That Hun wasn't hired because of his special ability** …" Mirii answered correctly.

She couldn't believe to miss out such an important detail.

"T-then… why he has to work for this man? Do you have any idea about this, brother?"

"Not much… like I said, an accurate investigation would be required. However, I have to be honest with you sister: **I have a bad feeling about this**."

"What bad feeling?! Tell me brother, I must know!"

Rof didn't say anything for a while, but once he starts saying something, a sound was heard: it comes from Mirii's smartphone! She took it and looks at the glowing screen: Bars was calling her. She answers it, calming down a bit.

"Bars, what's it?"

Mirii was listening without saying a word… but suddenly she gets up with a shocked expression.

"WHAT?!" She shouts on the smartphone.

She listens again, while looking at her brother with wide eyes: he didn't hesitate to get up from that sudden outburst.

"N-no… NOO!" Mirii screamed in panic.

"What's going on?!"

"I have to go! I-I'll explain everything later, ok?"

The girl starts running away from the room.

"Mirii, where are you going?! MIRII!" Rof tried to reach his sister, but she was already out of the office.

Mirii ran as fast as she could, reaching the first floor in no time. She opens loudly the doorway, meeting her friends right away.

"Grina, is this a joke?!" She asked seriously.

"A joke so bad that makes you white? Come on, Mirii! You know I don't prank on this kind of stuff." Grina explains, while moving quickly toward a direction.

The other two Inklings follow her without complaining.

"Grina's right! I was on the Inknet, when I got" Bars takes his smartphone and touches it around. "this… video… right…"

"You idiot! How can I watch something while running?!" Mirii complained.

"B-but you can…! I do that all the time."

"No wonder that head of yours is full of hills!" Grina jokes, panting a bit.

"Do you see them?!"

"I'll make you see them better, if you don't shut up right in this instance!" Mirii menaces Bars, successfully making him quiet. "Grina, what kind of plan you've in mind this time?"

"Eh eh eh… a crazy one like usual!" Grina winks.

"This is not a game, Grina! Those **creatures** will not have mercy on us, if we get in their territory mindlessly."

"Oooh, the one that'll not have mercy is going to be me! I'll make them pay salty, for everything they did to Hunry! You'll see, fatty! YOU'LL SEE!" Grina grins to herself.


	27. Surprise Attack! - INF

A familiar catchy music is heard: it looks like it's time for the "Inkopolis News Flash: featuring the Squid Sisters!".

"Hi everyone!" The two girls said.

The Squid Sisters appear out of nowhere, wearing their signature outfits!

"Welcome to this new edition of Inkopolis News Flash! This is Callie, speaking." said Callie with enthusiasm.

"And this is Marie…" Marie said.

"And together we are… The Squid Sisters!" both announces while doing a cute pose.

"So, let's get down the business and announce the freshest news, for all our fresh audience!" Callie extends her hands toward the camera.

"As usual, you have the honor…"

"Why, thank you sis! I can't wait to start off with something epic and awesome!" Callie's eyes were shining.

"Yeah, just don't blow up from the excitement…"

"Yes! I call it now! This first super awesome news iiiis…"

An image shows the Turf War Station closed.

"Our beloved station is closed and is not known the date of reopening!"

A deep silence fell into the studio…

"… WHAT?!" Both the girl said together.

"C-Callie, you can't be serious…!"

"Eeeeehh…" Callie looks ahead of her, like she's reading something. "No, t-this is not a joke! Since the station is closed, there will be no Turf Wars at all!"

"So much for epic and awesome news, huh…" Marie shakes her head.

"H-Hey, I couldn't believe something like this would happen! We must do something, Marie!" Callie becomes determined.

"Uhm… what we can do about it? We're just singers, you know…"

"Go down there and start a riot, of course!"

"Y-you want what?!"

"Come on, it's not going to be THAT hard… people love us! Do you have any idea what our fans will do for the Squid Sisters?!"

"Don't remind me that… most of them are a bit too overboard, for my taste."

"Don't be so mean, Marie! There was a girl that changed her name into yours! Now THAT is what I call dedition!" Callie does a victory pose.

"Uuuuh… I hope that this doesn't become a new trend."

"Oh, but that's an incredible idea, sis! Every girl should be called either Callie or Marie!"

"Yeah, good luck distinguishing everyone now…"

"Is going to be so easy with your name!" Callie giggles a bit.

"… what are you supposing with this?" Marie looks her sister with suspicion.

"Not now, champ! We need to finish this news: it looks like some kind of aliens are on the loose near the arenas!"

"Aliens, you say… it seems a poor excuse to me."

"You think?!"

"If aliens did it, the city would probably be under attack by now… they wouldn't be happy with just one closed station. I could see them trying to get our studio, the Booyah Base… and honestly, who wouldn't do such a thing?"

"Ehm, y-you're scaring me now…! You're talking like a disgusting hairy alien, with stinky breath and a serious shower need!"

"… eh eh… who knows?" Marie smiled.

Callie screamed, running away from her spot. However, someone pushes her back to the spotlight.

"HELP! MY SISTER IS A DISGUSTING HAIRY ALIEN!" Callie was moving in the spot, in panic.

"Calm down, Callie… I was just joking, you know."

"Marie that plays a joke on me? That's SO alien!"

"… please, the next news…"

"Oh, right! Ahem, the next news!"

An image shows the Squid Sisters singing.

"What's this?! Us!" Callie got surprised.

"You sure? That Marie looks less hairy than usual…"

"S-stop, sister! That's not funny!"

"Eh eh, of course it's us… wait, why we're featured in this news again?"

Callie suddenly remembers something.

"Oh… oops!" Callie giggles a bit.

"W-what's it? What's it?!" Marie got really nervous.

"Ehm… I forgot to mention earlier that we'll have a splatlicious concert!"

"WE DO?!" Marie felt very embarrassed.

"Yes! After receiving unexpectedly many requests, the Squid Sisters will perform live at Squidburg plaza, tomorrow evening , 10 PM! I can't wait to start singing again: it felt so long since last time, don't you think Marie?!"

"… and why did you organize a concert, without letting me know?" Marie asked with her arms folded.

"I-It was suppose to be a surprise! A surprise for my dear, smart, strong, mature and overall awesome sister!" Callie smiles while showing her teeths.

"Rule number one, folks: if you ever get to hear Callie saying praises like those… she's obviously bluffing."

"Ah! T-that was too much, Marie! You are making me look like a bad poker player!"

"Uh, speaking of poker… you still need to pay me 3500 coins."

"Eh?! I thought you'd close an eye for me!"

"Well, my wallet doesn't… especially when a certain sibling keeps begging it."

Callie laughs feeling a bit embarrassed.

"T-then, shall we move on to the next news?"

"You're the boss… and also a debtor."

"Ha ha, good one Marie! Let's see the third and last news for today!"

An image shows four people. Three of them are already known: Sheldon, Annie and Jelonzo. The fourth one is a prawn wearing different shoes, a morbid "fried" jacket and a seemingly blue winter cap. All together, they are holding a poster with the writing "Contest".

"Whoa, now this is very interesting Marie!" Callie said, getting really curious.

"Those are the most famous shopkeepers of Booyah Base, all together…"

"Yep! And it looks like they are holding a special contest!"

"This is new… is going to be a design challenge?"

"Exactly! And guess who's going to win this one?! Me!"

"I sense a huge ego coming from my right…"

"That doesn't mean you should not participate, our dear audience! In fact, the contest has much more meaning than you might think!"

"It'll sure get his advertisements… and financial incomings."

"Can't you see, sister?! This is actually a **tribute** to the youth!"

"Then, your participation kinda ruins the premise…"

"What?! Why you say that?!"

"Callie, you still have trouble using a smartphone correctly…"

"But that's so hard! It was so easy with the previous models! Do you remember, Marie? The ones with the buttons instead of a touch screen?"

"Actually, they still sell them around… but that's for the old customers."

"R-really, now!" Callie was sweating a bit. "Couldn't they become the newest trend, one day?"

"The idea of using the same cellphone as our grandpa does, it makes me as dry as the desert…"

"Don't mention them, Marie! They are so scary!" Callie trembled while thinking about them.

"Not as scary as an active volcano, though…"

"That's even worse!" Callie jumped at the idea.

"Shouldn't we say anything else about this contest, anyway…? If we go overtime again, the news director is going to erupt for real…!"

"Yikes, you're right! Luckily, not much is known at this point: follow our future news flash folks, if you want know more!" Callie does a pose with a wink.

"By the way, you're going to tell me about that concert we have tomorrow… right?"

"Ehm… after you take a little nap?"

"C-Callie!"

"Ha ha ha and with that joke, this edition of Inkopolis News"

All the sudden, someone passes a piece of paper to Callie.

"Huh?" Callie took the paper and starts reading it.

"… is going to be one of those days, isn't?"

"WHAT THE?!" Callie got surprised.

"Yep… called it." Marie shakes her head.

"Eeehhmm… t-this is serious, sister."

"How serious…?"

"Ok, d-don't panic now." Callie was taking big breaths.

"What are you even talking about…? Did they cancel our concert…?"

"No! In this very moment, a suspicious airship is inking Inkopolis's west area with toxic goo!"

"Is doing what?!" Marie asked.

"I-I'm not even making this up! Along with the attack, several unidentified flying creatures are terrorizing the citizens!"

"This is madness…!"

"And that's not all! Witnesses claim that a little girl, about 11 years old, is been kidnapped from those same monsters!"

"That's terrible, Callie… poor child."

"You can say that again, Marie! However, it seems that our special security team is already on the spot, fighting those aliens like superheroes!" Callie did a victory pose.

"Yeah, thank turfness… though it makes me want to see them live: better than any b-action movies we got recently."

"But this is not a movie: it's real!"

"Pretty much the reason why is better…" Marie smiled.

Callie couldn't believe what she just heard.

"To think I'm always considered the crazy one of the duo: you always exceed any expectations!"

"I'm not really that crazy, you know… just a fan of intense war battles."

"And you said that like it was a normal thing!"

"Now, let's end this edition… I don't want to miss the climax, Callie."

"Well you heard her, folks!" Callie shrugs. "Thanks for following us, until the very end of this rather interesting episode!"

"Staaaaay freeeesh!" Both the girls strike a cute pose.


	28. Surprise Attack! - Chapter 1

Afternoon, almost evening. Somewhere up into the sky, a suspicious and menacing airship was flying around: occasionally, it drops a big amount of greenish goo which falls on the roads, buildings and small parks.

Inkling war airplanes fly at high speed, with the intention to take down the big dirigible. It wasn't as easy as it might sound: the flying machine possess a big variety of weapons, ranging from Homing Missiles to Explosive Bombs.

Not only its defenses were high, but the airship happens to be pretty agile for its size, avoiding a good amount of Ink projectiles and missiles. To top it off, giant flying stingrays ambush frequently the airplanes, making the situation even harder than before.

Down on the roads, members of the Inkopolis Security Team were fighting humanoid stingrays and small pet-like versions of the same species. The fallen soldiers were brought back to their respective portable panels, where they'd get back to shape in a jiffy.

However, those panels weren't invincible: an enemy ambush successfully destroyed an Inkling panel, being carelessly put in the front lines. The stingrays are proving to be superior, thanks to a massive amount of the area already covered in goo and some occasional help from the flying stingrays, stopping any aggressive pushes.

Meanwhile, a bit far away from the war area, there was an open below-average size hummer driving at high speed on the lonely road. Aboard, not only there were Grina, Mirii and Bars… but also all the members of Temanga! Their respective weapons were also present, in the hummer's trunk.

"Wheeeee!" Zira sticks her head out of the running vehicle, while having tons of fun.

Nobody seems to be worried about her antics and keep talking to each other.

"I have to be honest, Grina: I knew how unpredictable you could be… but I'd never expect this!" Enrick exclaimed.

"Yeah, how did you even get a hummer in the first place?" Ana asked curiously.

"Eh eh, let's just say the wonderful fruits of my impeccable talk skills." Grina explains. "You don't have any idea where you'll get in this world, by just speaking fancy and creative!"

"Whoooaa, can you be my master?! I could be super famous with the girls!" Nick begs Grina.

"I can already tell, you're going to be super hated even after years of practice." Ana said with a disappointed face.

"But of course I could teach you!" Grina replied to Nick. "In no time, you'll talk so good and fresh that even your female childhood friends, will be at your feets!"

Ana blushes a bit.

"Y-you must be kidding, right?!" Ana complained.

"She's not kidding: I do have some… well… ehm, memorial evidence." Enrick said shyly.

"Hey hey, it looks like good ol' Enrick didn't forget that cute day…" Grina winks at him, making the boy blush a bit.

"What she did to you, Enrick?!" Ana asked worried.

"Well, I guess… being just Grina?" Enrick laughs a bit embarrassed.

"Ooooh, Enri: I thought you'd remember that moment, when I took your glasses off…" Grina giggles a bit.

Enrick's nose inked a bit.

"Eh eh eh eh, yeeaaahh…" Enrick smiled blushing a lot.

Ana couldn't believe what she witnessed right now.

"I-I'd never imagine that you"

Suddenly, the hummer took the turn too roughly to the left, getting everyone to their right side: they were rolled a bit, but not one got out of the vehicle.

"Whoo-hoo! That was tight!" Nick cheered, lying down with his belly up.

"Say that with your face on the road, moron!" Ana shouts on him.

Grina got up and took a look at the driver: it was Bars.

"Hello there, crazy taxi! Do you think you're playing Formula Squid with a bunch of dummies as the cargo?" She said, with a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry Grina… but that curve was demanding a slick slide!" Bars replied with proud.

"My hands are demanding an urgent need to slap the idiotic driver…" Mirii menaces, while recomposing herself.

"Yikes! Worse than a salty fine!" Bars gulped.

"Ehm, Grina… does he know how to drive, right?" Enrick asked worried.

"Ha ha, this joker might be as stupid as a palm tree, but he gets his toes on a steering wheel"

"I become _Cars: the legendary driver_!" Bars did a pose, leaving his hands from the wheel.

"THE HANDS, YOU IMBECILE!" Mirii shouts, getting scared.

Bars quickly grabs the steering wheel and passed a turn safely.

"Oops…!" Bars laughs in deep embarrassment. "No worries! It was all part of the trick…!"

"Ooooh, that was so cool! Can you do it again?! Mmh? Mmh?!" Zira begs Bars, while getting really close to him.

"Whoa there, dudette! Y-you're getting a bit too close, ya know…" Bars replied blushing a bit.

"No wait, even better: can I drive the car?! It seems so fun!" Zira leans on Bars's head, making him more red than before.

"Zira, get back here! He's too busy driving!" Enrick ordered to Zira, which she obeys almost immediately.

"Oh man…" Bars said in a low and disappointed voice.

"It looks like she can't wait to play some serious wars, uh?!" Grina jokes a bit.

"Well, honestly… this is not really the time to have fun." Enrick said seriously.

"Ehm… why not Enrick?" Nick asked clueless.

"Did you already forget those creeps?!" Ana shouts some sense to her friend.

"I can't believe the other day, we were fighting to save Hundrick… and now we're doing that again!"

"No, this time is different: his sister got kidnapped!" Grina explained.

"Huh?! Hunbert has a sister?!" Nick asked surprised.

"Yep! Right from the farms, to assist her older brother! Kind of a long story, but it's better to not mention that in the details…"

"And that's because…?" Enrick asked.

"Trust me on this one: you do not want to know. Or at least, not now. Too many tears were sacrificed today."

The boy follows the advice, but he felt that certainly it was not good news.

"Now that I think about it… how do you know that Hunsel is right in that mess of a battle?" Ana wonders.

"Good question!" Grina took Bars's smartphone from his pocket and touches it around for a while. "Good answer!"

She passed the smartphone to Ana: the screen shows an article about the kidnapped little girl.

" _Witnesses also claim that an Orange Squid was chasing after the kidnappers. What's even more interesting, is how an orange ink trail was left behind the follower. No, we're not crazy! A Squid that can leave ink! What more crazy things we'll see today?!_ " She reads out loud.

"What-a?! Someone can do that?!" Nick got surprised.

"That someone has a name, Nick." Ana replied.

"… oh right, Hunbert!" Nick remembers.

"How did Hundrick and his sister got there, anyway? Weren't they with you?" Enrick asked, getting more curious by the minute.

"Let's just say that Hunry's brotherly sense told him, to have some fun with his little sister, by visiting our _big forest_." Grina explained.

"Forest…? You mean, our city?"

"Bingo! You did it again, Squidlock!" Grina claps.

"Oooh, the best thing I ever heard! We definitively should do this thing, brother!" Zira said to Enrick.

"We'll see sis- W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Enrick got in panic.

No one said anything for a while: only the hummer's motor was heard, echoing through the road.

"… y-you two are… SIBLINGS?!" Ana shouts in shock.

"Oopsie…!" Zira giggles a bit embarrassed.

"G-great… with all the moments…" Enrick lowers his head, wishing to disappear.

"Hey… that's AWESOME! We have two siblings in our squad!" Nick said with enthusiasm.

"I know right?! I'm so happy to stay with my adorable brother!" Zira hugs Enrick. "He would boo-hoo every day without me!"

"C-come on, Zira…" Enrick pats her right hand, smiling.

"But why you kept it as a secret? I don't understand!" Ana inquires.

"Weeell… eeehhmmm…" He seems to not have the courage to say it.

"Zira my pal! What it feels to have Enrick as a brother? I hope it doesn't bore you too much, with hours of maths!" Grina jokes a bit.

"Tee hee hee! My lil' bro loves my surprise hugs!" Zira opens her arms wide.

"Lil' bro?! Pfffff, ha ha ha ha ha!" Grina laughs loudly. "Enrick, I didn't thought you act like a child with your sister!"

"I really don't! Because…" Enrick sighs. "… she's older than me."

"She's the oldest?!" Ana shouts incredulous. "B-but that would mean…"

"She's our senpai now?" Nick asked.

"Aside from that! She is actually our TRUE leader!" Ana said, still incredulous.

"Really?! Awesome! That means more candies between the fights!" Nick got excited.

"And more caries for your teeths…" Ana shakes her head. "Enrick if I remember correctly, the Turf War Squad rules say how the leader of a squad must also be the oldest member. So, why are you pretending to be our leader?"

"I didn't choose this: my sister doesn't like to be the leader…" Enrick said.

"That's not true, silly! I wanted to give you some self-esteem…" Zira opens her eyes?!

"EH?! Y-you didn't told me this!"

"If I said that, you'd never get your chance lil' bro…" Zira speaks with a much calmer tone, than usual.

"Uuuuh, Ana? Is it me or Zira seems different?!" Nick gets worried.

"Sssh!" Ana shuts him up.

"My chance? I-I don't understand, sis…" Enrick tilts his head.

"Seeing you in that lonely room… with no friends… no motivations… closed in that mind of yours… ignoring me and all our relatives… it wasn't happy days in the family."

"But that was long ago, sister! I'm way different now! However…" Enrick thinks about something. "… if it wasn't for you and Grina, I don't think I'd get any of this! So…"

Enrick smiles.

"Thank you Zira!"

Zira's eyes were getting a bit wet, but she closed them right away and returns to be her old self.

"Tee hee, it was nothing!" Zira said, while a single tear drops from her right eye.

No one said anything for a while…

"Hey Enrick…" Grina said.

"Yes?"

Grina grabbed Enrick around his neck with her right arm, while with her left fist rubs the top of his head.

"And you don't say anything to the very me?! The one that taught you the deep secrets of that brush you use?!" Grina asks.

"Ooow, o-of course! I -ACK!- I d-didn't forget! T-thank you, -UGH!- G-Grina!"

"Now that's more like it!" Grina leaves him alone. "But the road is still long, soldier! So much to learn, so much to see…"

"Actually, the road is short."

Grina turns back: Mirii was looking at her.

"We're almost there, Grina. I suggest preparing your state of mind, for the incoming battle."

"My mind is ready, your Honor!"

Mirii did an annoyed expression.

"Hey, the prosecution is ready too you know!" Nick said while grinning.

"Nick, this is not a court session!" Ana replied seriously.

"Can I be the judge? Pretty pleeeeaasseee?!" Zira was jumping on the hummer.

"And I could be the detective! Yeah, the smart role!" Bars said.

"Ehm, guys…?" Enrick tried to bring back the situation.

"And you are going to be the Bailiff, lil' bro!" Zira points at her brother.

"The what?! Not even the lawyer assistant?!" Enrick felt a bit bad about this.

"Ana is going to be my lovely assistant!" Nick said with proud.

SLAP!

"IN YOUR DREAMS, PERVERT!" Ana shouts, after giving a big slap to Nick, while blushing.

"Ooooh!" Grina giggles while thinking about something. "Mirii is going to be the defense attorney and Hunry, her Squid client!"

Mirii blushes a bit.

"W-would you stop playing around?! We have creatures to fight!"

"Problem?" Grina does… a familiar expression?

"Grina!" Mirii was getting impatient.

"Come on, long face! Laugh with us for once!" Grina cheers her up.

Mirii turns her back, looking at the road ahead: she didn't take that phrase very well.

"Sheesh… how she even lives like that, every day?" Grina shakes her head in disappointment.

Her friend wasn't in any mood to take things lightly: ever since she heard the news, Mirii becomes even more silent and serious than usual. What thoughts are running on her head, in this very moment?


	29. Surprise Attack! - Chapter 2

Inkopolis's west area: the situation is getting worse by the minute. The Inkling soldiers are doing their best to stop the stingray enemies, but their team combination is really hard to get by. Not to mention, the supportive flying variety which drops down goo bombs or carry a humanoid version, that shoots at their enemies with their unique weapons.

The hummer finally arrived at its destination: everyone got out of the vehicle and dash behind it to get their respective weapons.

"All right-o! This is for you, cadet!" Grina passes a Splattershot to Nick.

"Yes! Time to take down some alien!" Nick's eyes sparkled.

"Don't get too confident just now!" Ana said while taking her Charger weapon.

"Yeah, this time it's going to be harder than before: take a look there!" Enrick points to the area.

He wasn't sure wrong: almost everything was covered in greenish goo.

"Eeeeehhmmm… w-we don't have to clean up all that, right?" Nick asked.

"Of course not, you moron! We're not scavengers!" Ana shouts.

"But that sounds sooo fun! I'll squishy squash everything with pretty emerald!" Zira proposed.

"D-does that mean even us?!" Enrick got worried.

"Now now! Coffee break is over, folks: we have to do some Splatfest now!" Grina exclaimed, while holding tight her weapon.

"Please, enter in this panel for just a moment…" Mirii shows a panel full of bluish ink.

"Blue! Great choice!" Nick said while jumping on it, first.

Everyone else does the same: they are now all blue colored!

"How did you get a panel like that?! I thought those were reserved for the police and our army!" Ana queries her friend.

"A true spy always carries the essentials. Remember that…"

Ana didn't expect that Mirii was really one!

"So, what's our objective, Grina?" Mirii asked, while looking the area.

"Wasn't that obvious, man?! We have to stop 'em!" Bars hits his open left hand with his right fist.

"Very well, then: do it." Mirii looks at Bars, with no emotions on her face.

"Huh?! A-all alone?!"

"Why the question? I thought you were capable of fighting, an entire army of trained goons."

Bars gulped.

"O-on second thought, t-there's something wrong w-with this…"

"He's right, Grina! Do you really think we can take them all down? We're already in a huge disadvantage!" Enrick tries to reason with the crazy girl.

"Ha ha ha ha! Taking them down! Best joke ever!" Grina laughs.

"Then… what are we going to do?" Ana asked curiously.

"The answers lies on the top of your head, pal!" Grina answered.

Ana looks up: the airship was just passing through them.

"Isn't that the airship responsible for all this goo?" Ana said.

"Good one! And WE're going inside that!" Grina points at the flying machine.

"You want WHAT?!" Mirii gets upset. "It's impossible, Grina!"

"Yeah! We might jump really high, but that thing is too far to reach! Even if we do it from the tallest building." Enrick explained the point.

"Unless we're launched by a cannon: Squid Missiles! Zooom! Ooooh yeah!" Nick said while imagining everyone acting like one.

"And how we're suppose to land safely on the dirigible, huh?!" Ana folds her arms.

"Oh, w-well… with a parachute?" Nick scratches the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrased.

"Suuure, a parachute that will stop Squids going like 250 mph in the air… … idiot." Ana did a facepalm.

"That idea wasn't bad, cadet… but Grina got an even fresher idea!"

"Which is…?" Mirii asked.

"Ooooh, there they are! Our big boys!" Grina stares at someone.

Flying stingrays were approaching! It looks like they want to defeat the team.

"Let's get them down, kids!" Grina rushes on the front.

"Grina, stop rushing!" Enrick warns her.

She didn't listen: the leader girl was already near the flying monsters, shooting ink with her Splattershot and also some occasional Burst Bombs.

"Go ahead! Me and Ana will protect the Starting Point!" Mirii ordered to everyone.

They agreed with a nod: all the Inklings, except for Ana, rushed towards Grina.

"Tee hee hee! Let's ink around!" Zira proposed.

"Good idea, sis!" Enrick follows her.

"Hey you two! You'll not get everything done, without my help!" Bars shouts, following them.

"Well… it looks like I got to be the hero!" Nick grins and reaches Grina in Squid form.

The girl, despite not looking like it, was in deep trouble. The flying beings were very agile in the air and their bombs were thrown around with pretty decent accuracy. A blast almost got her!

"Need some help?" Nick asked, while inking the goo around them.

"You bet! Prepare that Inkzooka of yours, while I distract them!" Grina winks.

Nick did what she said: he was shooting around, charging his Special weapon in the process. The enemy stingrays decide to fly a bit upwards: now Grina can't hit them with her Splattershot anymore!

"Pooopopopopoooo!" Grina taunts them, while imitating a chicken.

It worked: the creatures become really mad and dive down to her. With a Squid jump, Grina manages to evade their attack. One of them hit the ground and crashed into a bulding, with such power enough to leave a big hole on it.

"Ha ha ha! Got ya"

SPLAT! She got hit by a bomb positioned behind and become a little squid: she flies off to the Starting Point.

"Master, noooo!" Nick shouts, while he was almost done charging his trump card. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, BOZOS!"

Nick starts shooting the beasts back, with much more vigor than usual! Meanwhile, Grina got herself back to shape.

"Shucks, I was almost getting one of them!" Grina snaps her fingers.

"What's your plan again, Grina?" Mirii asked, while observing the area.

"Easy! We'll force those flying wonders to get us into the airship!" She explains.

"But they are attacking us! We'll never get one of them cooperate with the team…" Ana replied.

"Watch and see, music eater!" Grina rushes again, this time toward the fallen stingray.

Quickly after, someone else regenerate from the panel: it was Bars.

"UUUGH! I hate those Charger enemies! You must be a real coward and newbie to decide using one!" Bars complained.

Only now he noticed that Mirii was near him.

"… you better run, Bars." Mirii said while not looking at him.

"Oh, oh…! I-I didn't mean y-you, mistress!" Bars was getting really scared. "I-I meant my weapon! Yes, that's it! I'm really a scrub if the Roller is the best weapon I can master! A-also an idiot, an a-airhead, a"

Suddenly, Mirii goes very close Bars so much, that their eyes were near each other: she was really angry too!

"I. SAID. RUN." She menaces him.

After a low and short laugh, Bars runs away as fast as he could: he even forgets to become a Squid, so he could be faster. Ana noticed something on Nick: in fact, his Special weapon was finally ready.

"EAT THIS, FATTIES!" Nick shouts, while transforming his weapon into a bazooka!

Small but fast ink tornados were shot at high speed, hitting some flying stingrays along the way. The blasted creatures fly away in small form. The remaining ones seem to hear something inaudible: they dashed in the air, going into an established direction.

"That's right! Go away and never come back!" Nick raises his fist, while his Special weapon ran out of energy.

The aliens were long gone and now a big silence was taking place in the area.

"Nick!"

He turns behind: it was Ana running towards him and she seems very happy.

"You did it!" Ana jumped from joy.

"Yeah, I sure gave them a big beatin'! So big, that they'll never dare to face me again!" Nick does a victory pose.

"Wait, the battle isn't over yet!" Ana replied.

"No?! Maaaan… I was getting a bit hungry, you know." Nick massages his stomach.

Ana thought about something: she checks in her pockets and took a pair of seacrackers.

"There. Eat them." Ana said with a smile.

"Huh?! For me…?"

Ana nods. "But be quick, because the enemies might be back."

Nick opens the wrapper and took a cracker.

"Thanks Ana! That was very cool from you." Nick ate a portion of a cracker with a big bite.

"Y-you're welcome." She blushes a bit. "But don't eat too fast or else"

Nick starts coughing a bit.

"Sigh… you never learn…"

Meanwhile, Grina got near the fallen flying stingray which seems to be passed out.

"Hey you! Wake up!" She calls.

"Uuuuh… my head…" A masculine voice said: it comes from the creature.

Grina helps him out, by removing rocks and other big chunks from his big body.

"You did quite the damage, big boy!"

"Uh… what-a?! The enemy!" The stingray exclaimed, trying to get up.

"Whoa whoa, there! You must be nuts to fight me, with those huge wounds!"

She was right: the creature's back was full of them. He was too tired to fly up again and lays back down.

"O-ow! You fiend…! Leave me alone, already!"

"Sheesh… that's the thanksgiving I deserve? Knock knock, who did remove the weights from your body, again?"

"… you?!"

"Yep! Still staying on the defensive?"

"Why would you do that?! I could ran you over, before!"

"Tsk tsk… I can see it in your eyes: a big rude person, but with a huge heart of gold!"

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"Tell me the truth giant: you really didn't want to do it, didn't ya?!"

The stingray didn't say anything for a while…

"Well… it was the job, you know. I was tasked to do this."

"Screw that! Who forces you to do this shameful duty, anyway?!"

"Hey, you're right…!"

"They are just a bunch of losers, that can't even tie a pair of shoes!"

"Yes, that's correct!"

"So mean, that they'd even mock your mother!"

"Grrrr, those idiots…! That's it! I QUIT!" He shouts, getting really mad.

"Yes! Bravooo!" Grina claps and then hugs him. "That's the spirit, huge fella!"

"T-thank you, child… you aren't as bad as I thought you'd be."

"Naaah, I'm a very good girl!" Grina did an angelic pose: even a halo appears on the top of her head. "And I want to help you, even more!"

"Really?! But… I'm not against you anymore or do I have anything to complete, now! How can you help me?"

"Eeeeh eh eh eh eh eh…" Grina did a big smile, while showing her teeths. "… revenge."

The stingray took a bit, before understanding her intentions: once he did though, the creature nods while getting a menacing expression all over the face.


	30. Surprise Attack! - Chapter 3

Not too far away from the young Inklings's Starting Point: Enrick, Zira and Bars were inking the goo, while occasionally fighting some opposition. Both the siblings weren't bad at dealing with humanoid stingrays, while Bars was struggling a bit.

"Yippie! We won!" Zira said, after they defeated two unaware enemies.

"Still no trace of Hundrick…" Enrick reports. "Could he be in that airship?"

"No way, pal! Hunter doesn't even know what that machine is!" Bars replied.

"Huh? How can you say that?"

"Dude, he doesn't even know what a TV is!"

"WHAAAT?!" Enrick opens wide his eyes.

"He's a young farmer: they use and act like primitive people!" Bars keeps explaining.

"The farms…?"

"The farms! I want to go to the farms, lil' bro!" Zira begs her brother.

"Zira, now it's not the time." He replied seriously.

"Tee hee hee! So many cute animals to pet and play with…!" She dreams and keeps talking about it.

"Anyway" Enrick ignores his sister. "What if Hundrick got captured again and sent to that flying thing?"

"But the news would had been blasted through our ears, dude!" Bars replied.

"Unless, it's not known…!" Enrick points out a possibility.

"What?! T-that makes sense…" Bars sees the logic.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound was heard. Bars quickly took out a walkie-talkie and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bars, get you and the others back to the Starting Point." Mirii answered. "We're going to depart for the airship. Over."

"Really?! Awesome! They found a way!" Bars exclaimed.

"Then, let's do a Super Jump right on our base!" Enrick ordered.

"Wheee! I love super jumping!" Zira got excited.

"Wait, we can do that?" Bars asked surprised.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!" Enrick was even more surprised.

"Weeelll… eh eh, I didn't even notice it, ya know." He scratches the back of his head, while laughing embarrassed.

"For curiosity, how many Turf Wars did you compete in?" Enrick asked.

"Too many to count! I often get the 2nd and the 3rd place, though…"

"Then, try to Super Jump when you notice that your base is under attack!" Enrick advises.

"Hey… good idea. I can't wait to try that little trick out! That's, if I don't forget about it first."

Enrick did a disappointed expression.

"Now, move out everyone!"

The three Inklings perform a Super Jump, getting back to their base: everyone else was there, even the new friend stingray.

"Welcome back home, Rollers!" Grina greets her friends.

"What the?!" Enrick got scared by the creature. "Grina! T-that's"

"Stoni, our new ally!" She presents him to Enrick.

"Nice to meet you!" Stoni smiled.

"Uuuuh… w-what?" Enrick doesn't believe this.

"He's going to bring us in that airship… no further questions need to be asked." Mirii said.

"Yep! Stoni is so ready to tackle the skies, with us covering his back!" Grina folds her arms, acting a bit bossy.

"Too bad I didn't bring the camera with me: this moment is going to be too awesome!" Nick didn't wait to ride the creature.

"You can do videos with your smartphone." Ana pointed it out.

"True! Unfortunately, the batteries ran out… could I borrow yours for like 10 minutes?" Nick asked.

"Not even for 10 seconds, spongy hands!" She negates.

"Anyway, before we go…" Grina looks at Stoni. "Do you happen to see an orange Squid that inks around, my dear friend?"

"Why yes. A male Squid was attacking my female colleague with a big jump, but he got in her mouth so quickly, that she gulped him unintentionally!"

Everyone reacted in shock and terror.

"G-GULPED?!" Mirii shouts, twitching her left eye.

"Ehm… I-I understand this is not"

"WHERE'S SHE NOW?!" Grina asked urgently.

"She felt very sick afterwards and was brought back to the base… in this case, our Shipray!"

"EVERYBODY ON HIM!" Grina quickly jumps on Stoni.

"H-hey, slow"

No one hesitates to jump aboard the stingray.

"Ugh! A-all right then… hold tight kids!"

Stoni starts to fly, with a bit of difficulty since he was carrying more than usual and also for his wounds still hurting him.

"You do not have to worry, anyway. I saw that Squid getting stuck on her throat, so chances are that he didn't get into her stomach."

"Hunry… why you keep getting into trouble?!" Grina talks to herself.

"If she keeps her mouth open, then Hunley will have some air to breath." Mirii speculated.

"Still, poor Hunsel… getting eaten seems a nightmare." Ana comments.

"Especially when they make Squidrin"

SLAP!

"DON'T SAY THAT, EVEN AS A JOKE!" She slapped Nick, becoming terrified at the sole idea.

"Do you Flyers digest Squids?" Enrick asked.

"To be honest, I don't know… it doesn't seem impossible, though."

That answer creates even more fear among the Inklings.

"Which part of the ship, she's now?!" Grina asked in panic.

"That's easy to reach! Probably in the **Flyers Launch Garage**. A pretty big area, reserved to us only! There's an exclusive First Aid ran by very nice nurses, which use sophisticated machi"

Suddenly, Stoni stops talking for a while.

"… machine?" Enrick asked.

"Sorry, I got a message. They are requesting help from me."

"W-what message, pal?! I didn't hear anything!"

"Probably the Flyers possess unique hearing abilities." Mirii said.

"Correct! We can hear many things! … uhm… I still get requests."

"We're almost there, Stoni! Don't give up just now!" Grina encourages him.

"Don't worry! I still want to get my revenge, for all the things they did to me!"

Stoni does a weird sound.

"What a cute sound!" Zira compliments.

"I just sent a message to the HQ: a request to open the gates, so we can sneak inside!"

"Excellent! Get ready everyone!"

The Inklings nod, showing a braver attitude than usual. Stoni reached the Shipray, without dealing against any resistance: he got inside a big opening and landed perfectly on the ground. The adolescents jumped down from the stingray and took a great look around.

The garage seems very deserted, but full of tools and other accessories useful for the Flyers. The ground was painted with signs, which can help the flying creatures to organize their departures or landings. There was a large covered room, in the right corner of the garage.

"Hmm… I'd expect someone here." Mirii said while looking around.

"All the other Flyers are fighting down there and usually Stinglings don't come here at all." Stoni explained.

"Stinglings?" Enrick asked.

"Couldn't they be those weird creatures, we saw the other day?" Ana wonders.

"I think they look a bit like you. Does this help?" Stoni tried his best to answer the question.

"Whoa! The names are like, almost the same as ours! Stinglings, Inklings!" Bars noticed.

"Hey, maybe they are our peers!" Nick said. "They can ink around and be a Squid…"

"They don't look anything like Squids, Nick." Ana replied. "They sure are odd…"

"I know that they can't transform into anything! However, it does exist the small variety: as big as that Squid I saw!" The stingray keeps explaining.

"Sorry Stoni, but we have to play doctors now!" Grina said, while looking at that covered room. "Is that the First Aid room, you were talking about before?"

"Yes! That woman must be still inside." Stoni confirms.

"Then, let's storm it!" She commands.

"Grina, this place is too silent… the enemy could have prepared something nasty for us." Mirii warns.

"Puh-lease!" Grina did a grimace. "Not even a fly is seen or heard around here! Come on, now!"

She was literally running toward the room. Mirii didn't took too well that response, but she was forced to move since the entire team was following Grina. Everyone arrived near the door, which presents a hand symbol.

"All right. Open Sesami!" Grina shouts while attempting to connect her hand to the symbol.

"NO, WAIT!" Mirii shouts, stopping Grina successfully.

"What now, Miss Contradictions?" Grina sighs loudly.

"If you touch that, an alarm will start and we'll get the entire Stingray army against us." Mirii explained.

"Let's do a biiiig hole on it!" Zira proposed.

"You'll need something very powerful to do that!" Stoni replied.

"Then, what are we gonna do about it? Play Squid Jump while waiting for a nurse or someone else?" Bars asked.

"You have that?! Cool: let me play for a bit!" Nick said.

"You moron! This is clearly not the time to play with electronic devices!" Ana complained.

"Electronic devices?! Man… that thing hurts a lot!" Bars felt bad.

"You can say that again…" Nick got a bit salty.

"Then, how we can get inside?" Enrick was thinking about it. "Is there any way to get a valuable fingerprints or something? You know, we could use one to open this door…"

"GENIUS!" Grina hugs Enrick tightly, making him blush a bit and also feel some pain. "That's exactly what we need!"

"Yes, it's possible." Mirii smiled. "I have a special tool, that allows me to take possession of every single fingerprint I can take. All we need is to find someone possessing those and take them."

"If you want to access other areas…" Stoni pointed another door. "Take the elevator and you'll reach the upper floors. I'm sure you'll find Stinglings and all the others, there!"

"Thanks for the advice, my huge friend!" Grina looks at her friends. "Well, it looks like Stingray Season is on! Let's get their fingerprints, team!"

"And let's be quick about it: I'm not sure how much Hunley can survive inside a Flyer throat…" Mirii warns.

Everyone agreed: the team rush towards the elevator, leaving Stoni behind.

"Good luck, friends!" He said while waving his right wing.

The Inklings got near the elevator and with a push of a button, its doors are open. They entered inside: the door wasn't very big, so no Flyers could enter in. Grina pushed the 1 Button, indicating the First Floor. The door closed a bit loudly.

Fsssssss…

"Huh? What's that sound?" Grina asked curiously.

"DON'T BREATHE!" Mirii covers her mouth and nose.

Too late: everyone breath the gas coming out from the walls.

"Uuuuh… I… I feel sleepy…" Bars said.

"N… no… sleeping gas…" Ana figured it out.

"Yaaawwwnnn… good night…" Nick fell asleep.

Ana quickly tried to wake him up.

"Idiot… w-wake up… Nick… Ni…" Ana landed near him, sleeping with her nose.

"One fish… two fishes… three…" Zira fell asleep too.

Enrick quickly starts shaking her.

"Z-Zira, don't… d-don't… yaaawwnn, noooo… zzzz…" Enrick sits down and starts sleeping.

"Come on, maaan…" Bars tries to wake up Zira and Enrick. "Please… zzz… t-tarf… zzzzzz…" Bars felt in a bad position and starts sleeping loudly.

"Grina… don't sleep… zzz… NO! Don't… zzz… sleep… zzzzz…" Grina felt down and starts sleeping quietly like a baby.

Mirii was holding her air as much as she could: eventually she was unable to hold air anymore and starts feeling very sleepy. Tears were coming down from her eyes and she started sobbing a bit.

"S-sniff… F-Forgive me… … Huney… … zzz…"

Everything felt blurry for Mirii: she couldn't anything but to slide against the wall. She lays down on the ground and starts sleeping calmly, along with her friends.


	31. Surprise Attack! - Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in an isolated room: a Flyer was laying on a medical bed, with the mouth wide open. There's a strange big ball inside the throat, vaguely resemble a Squid. The creature was desperately trying to remove this by swallowing frantically or coughing up.

It seems that the creature was slowly gulping that thing, feeling better the more the object is ingested. Thanks to a cry of pain, the beast successfully manages to free the throath and send that thingamajig into the stomach.

"Uffff… yuck… disgusting…" The Flyer's voice indicates that is a she. "Puah…! I'd be more happy, if I eat gras"

Suddenly, something weird was happening inside the woman. Her belly starts to grow slowly, but steadly. She was becoming green and feeling really sick.

"Uuuuh… that Squid… is so awful…"

She eventually noticed her stomach getting really big.

"H-help! Help! I… gggrrruuuu."

The Flyer starts puking most of the nocive substances that were inside: mostly Orange Ink and other unidentified residues.

"Bleeeaah… that thing must have been exploded!" She said while looking the whole mess and catching out her tongue in sign of pure repugnance.

The pain and disgust was still present on her and soon, another vomit moment was coming up…

"N-no…!"

The woman got up and rushes to the medical toilet room: only vomit noises and suffering were heard. She come out from the bathroom, looking a bit relieved but still not in a good shape…

"I'm sick of this…!"

The Flyer clearly couldn't take anymore: she got out of the room, while trying her best to not look her repulsive consequences. Now the medical room is empty: no one was inside it, except for a big pile of Orange Ink…

All the sudden, bubbles are appearing on the top of it. Slowly, something was emerging from it: Hun! He was wearing a Squidvader Cap along with his usual farmer clothes. His face was expressing perfectly his feelings: terror, pain and sadness. He was still crying and trembling about what happened before.

After he calms down a bit, Hun starts looking around: he didn't have a clue about what this room is for, but right now he didn't care. He wants to go home with his sister, which is held captive by those stingrays. But where Hun is right now? That was the first thing, he needs to know…

Hun starts examine the door of the mysterious room: it appears to be locked, seeing him struggle to get it open. Because of his ignorance, he thought that the button was just an alien red symbol and excludes the possibility to interact with it.

Looking around some more, Hun notices an air duct grate: he may not know its purpose, but he knew that in Squid Form, he could go easily through it. After taking a big breath, he become a Squid and jumped inside the air duct: it was narrow, so he was forced to stay in Squid Form and slide through a non-inkable surface.

The air duct was very dusty and Hun couldn't help but to cough all the way. He tried to minimize the noise as much as he can, since he fears to be located, especially when there are those **monsters** around. Not to mention, the darkness invading the air duct: Hun was forced to move carefully, to not bonk against the walls.

Finally, he saw a source of light near him. Hun rushed a bit, to get out of that claustrophobic nightmare and jump out in the opening. Before doing that, he heard voices going on: that made him stand still like a statue and listen to the conversation.

"It looks like, it's my turn now."

"Ok! Still stupid that we're stuck with guard duties…"

"I know right. Who even gets in our Shipray? It's too fast to reach!"

"Not to mention, the defenses it got…"

"Well, on the bright side, at least we're not fighting around…"

"Yeah, that sucks! I hate wars…"

"Anyway, remember to prepare the oozes and the mosses for tonight…!"

"Ugh, you and your codenames! Why you have to call delicious foods and drinks like that?!"

"Ha ha, come on… a bit of personality! We'll have a big party, with lots of girls to talk to!"

"Don't forget that Billiard Tournament: I'm gonna take that cash!"

"Keep dreaming, dude. I'm a born champion at that game!"

"After my practice, you'll only have Darts to play with!"

"Yeah, right… anyway, let me get back to work, sucker!"

"All right! See ya later, moron!"

"Ha ha! Bye idiot!"

A big silence follows the end of the conversation: it seems safe now for Hun, to approach the end of the air duct a little more. What he saw, was a big pile of boxes and other furniture located through the ground. He knew how once he got down there, he has to stay in his humanoid form to not leave any Ink around, so no one could trace him.

Hun didn't want to do this, but there wasn't any choice. Even more than considering living inside a dusty air duct, he has to free his little sister: he was her only hope! After bulding up some confidence, Hun got the courage needed to jump out from the air duct and hide behind a large box.

He could clearly hear footsteps coming in his way: that alone made him tremble like a leaf. He starts to think something quick, before someone will spot him! The guard was almost near him: just a corner away and… … he saw nothing and keeps looking around, like usual.

Luckily, he didn't notice that Hun hided inside that box. He took a peak at the guard: it appears to be a Stingling armed with a menacing gun. If the boy would get seen by anyone, it'd be the end. At the sole thought, Hun trembles even more.

The guard starts walking into other portions of the area, leaving a safe spot for the boy to jump in. However, Hun decided to peak other important elements: only two guards were present in this large room and that other guard appears to be near the door!

After noticing the only way out, Hun was feeling desperate: there was really no other way to get pass this? His movement inside the box did a faint noise, enough to make the walking guard a bit careful. In fact, the sentinel stood still while focusing on the ears. The boy saw the guard walking again, stopping being so suspicious.

Unexpectedly, Hun got a really weird idea… so weird, that he wasn't sure if that would work or not. Inspecting the area more, the boy saw the opportunity to start off a plan. The choices were slim, so he reluctantly accepts that risky strategy.

Hun got out of the box and starts crawling all the way through the boxes and furniture, until he reaches a lonely corner.

Knock knock!

"What-a?!" The walking male guard exclaimed, surprised.

"Hey, what's going on over there?!" The other male guard asked seriously.

"It wasn't me! Someone knocked over there!" The Stingling pointed the corner.

The standing sentinel got near his colleague while preparing his gun. Both the soldiers, go slowly towards the corner getting more anxious, the closer they were… but nothing was found near it.

"… it was just a rat." The guard said.

"Are you sure? It was loud…" The walking guard got suspicious again.

"Yeah, it's always them snooping around and bite everything. Curse those creatures…" The guard shakes his head.

Both the guards didn't notice that Hun was quickly crawling away and get to the door, before they would return. Once he got out, something even worse was presented right in front of his eyes: the room was huge, crowded with guards! Full of gigantic tools, which happen to compose something indescribable.

Quickly, the boy hides behind a wall and starts trembling without control. The situation become much harder than before and Hun felt like fainting in any minute. He starts regaining control and decided to peek around like before.

The guards were all over the place! There was no way to get them by, without exposing. In the left side, a Stingling called the elevator with a push of the button: the doors opened letting the guard inside. It's the only thing worth, that the boy noticed.

"Achoo!"

That noise made the boy, jumpscare without screaming.

"Gesundheit!"

"Thanks, sniff…! This stuff is really getting into"

"SSSSH!"

No one said anything after that. While thinking about another plan, Hun was sniffing something unpleasant which made him sneeze loudly.

"Gesundheit!"

"Huh? I didn't sneeze!"

"Oh… who did the"

"SSSSH!"

The boy noticed something important: after that sneezing, the guards become very distracted while looking at each other. This gave him another opportunity to use…

"Achoo!"

"Gesundheit!"

"Why are you looking at me?!"

"S-sorry! I thought that you"

"SHUT UP!"

Hun successfully sneaks behind some metallic boxes: his strategy worked!

"Achoo!"

"Who did that, this time?!"

"Not me!"

"It was coming from over the"

"ANOTHER WORD AND YOU'LL GET A WARNING!"

The boy was getting close to the elevator…

"Achoo!"

"Sheesh… someone really needs a handker"

"THAT'S IT! YOU! GET OVER HERE!"

"Would you knock it off? Is sneezing illegal to"

"YOU WANT A WARNING, TOO?! NO ONE HAS TO TALK HERE!"

"That's not fair! I don't want to hold my sneezes! They are gross and unheal"

"SHUUUUTTT UUUUUPPP!"

That scream made everyone upset.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"GIVE ME THAT WARNING, SO I DON'T HAVE TO STAY HERE ANYMORE!"

"Let's just give a nasal patch!"

"To who? You?!"

"I didn't sneeze at all!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"I don't even have one!"

"I'll get it!"

"YOU STAY HERE, IDIOT!"

"HEY, YOU BETTER CALM DOWN SHORTY!"

"AAAAAUUUGGHHH!"

The situation degenerated! Everyone was litigate with each other, creating a big ruckus! Even the two guards of the previous room, rushed in to see what was going on!

"Holy Sting…" The guard looks around amazed.

"The Poison is going on?!" The walking guard shouts.

Thanks to the confusion, Hun got the occasion to sneak inside the elevator after pressing the button. Once inside, the boy got in panic: he didn't expect to see an empty and closed room! The door closed behind him, creating even more fear and panic on Hun.

Desperately, he starts looking around: other buttons were near the door. After that little lesson, Hun thought that pressing one of those buttons, will help him get out of that trap. He pressed the 1 Button, hoping to get the desired results.

Instead, the elevator shakes a bit and it felt like moving somewhere. This was not good news for Hun: the boy starts sweating all over him, along with uncontrollable tremors and faster breathes. He never experienced such a scary moment in his life: a nightmare that keeps getting worse, as he was advancing through the Shipray…


	32. Surprise Attack! - Chapter 5

Ding!

That sound scared Hun: he quickly looks around, to see if something dangerous or suspicious is getting near him. However, only the door opens up, much to the boy's surprise. He noticed how the other side was different: now the place feels more clean and organized.

A long red carpet covered the entire ground, numerous doors leading probably to small/medium rooms, some pictures depicting a superior-looking Stingling and other accessories that Hun couldn't notice well. In fact, he got out of the elevator as fast as he could, before the door closed again.

Luckily, no one was in sight… except for an incoming sound of footsteps! Hun looks around, trying desperately to find another hiding spot. The footstep noise was louder and louder and eventually turning near the elevator, there were 2 middle-aged Stinglings. They didn't see any trace of the intruder.

"Hear that…! The ruckus is even reaching the First Floor."

"I say… most disgraceful."

"Oooh, I can't wait to pull some ears to those younglings."

"I'd be certainly glad to teach some manners, to those meddling kids…"

Ding!

No one said anything… and Hun peeks through a large plant pot, to see if someone else was coming: the way is clear. The boy comes out of it, while dusting off the topsoil that got on his clothes and shoes. He now had more time to look around the area: unfortunately there were many corridors around, making the decision process more difficult than before.

Hun started to quickly set up his primary objective: find Fara. After that, he thought to look inside the rooms, in hope to find any trace of his sister. He got near one, with his right ear close to it: no sound was coming from the room. For safety measures, he knocked on it and quickly hides back into the large pot.

No one answered or opened the door: that creates an occasion! Hun sneaks near the door, while opening it very slowly. The room itself seems to be an office, with a big amount of papers posed on the desk. The boy didn't hesitate to read all of them, since he knows how to do it!

Unfortunately, all the documents happen to be unrelated to his objective. He took a bit fo time, examining everything and felt the urge to get out of here, before someone would

Click.

Oh no! Someone was entering in the office: it appears to be a female Stingling, judging by her outfit.

"Oh my!" The voice confirms that is a she.

Hun hided under the desk and was getting really scared, since now there's nothing he can do about this.

"The documents… WHO TOUCHED THEM?!" She becomes mad, after seeing a disorder of papers all over the desk, while some of them had fallen on the ground.

SLAM!

Complete silence… it seems that the woman got out of the room. The boy did a sigh of relief, but he was still a bit shaky. Without thinking about it twice, he got out of the room as fast as he could! Once outside, he heard voices coming in this way. Back to that large pot, he goes…

"Hey, look at that topsoil on the ground."

"Drat! Who goes around playing with that plant?!"

"Probably a moron that loves bathing inside plant pots…"

"You must be a real idiot, if you do that!"

"And also a jerk."

"An imbecile!"

"Now, let's stop wasting time here: I'm hungry and the Cafeteria is going to close soon."

"Oh, before I forget to mention: where are the Administrative rooms again?"

"Check on the **map** near the…"

The voices were too far away now, to be properly heard. Hun got out of the pot, feeling really bad about himself. However, he did catch that last thing one of the Stinglings said: there's a map somewhere. Thankfully, the boy knows what a map is and decided to look for it.

Aside from its existence, the map appears to be near somewhere. Hun chooses to ignore the rooms and look through the corridors. After a quick peek, he walks on tiptoe into the safest one possible at the moment.

As Hun was getting near the end of the corridor, a whistling was heard. Desperate, he runs inside a room doing a suspicious and loud noise.

"Uhm?"

The Stingling stopped the song and starts approaching towards a door, which was left semi-open. The creature opens it: the room is just a small storage room with nothing but cleaning tools. With nothing remotely interesting, the Stingling closed the door.

He didn't have any idea that Hun was on the ceiling, while holding the walls with both his arms and legs. Good thing that the he's all alone now: the boy quickly fell down, getting a bit hurt in the process. After a quick recovery, Hun took a peek from behind the door: another Stingling was passing by.

At this point, the boy was getting really pessimistic: no matter where he'd get, there were always people walking around! And the corridors didn't have any reliable hiding spots, getting things even worse. He knew that if he keeps using this strategy, someone will spot him! So, Hun decided to think about a solution…

While thinking, he couldn't help to notice a weird mask that protects both the eyes and the mouth. Also a weird cap and very big clothes. Getting a bit curious, Hun tried the mask on himself and looks through a small mirror: like he thought, that thing covers his face!

Usually, the boy doesn't like to take risks… but once again, he had to trust into Lady Luck and starts dressing up. If it wasn't for the oversized clothes, Hun would have a pretty good disguise! He didn't have any idea, what does were needed for…

In that moment, the corridor was empty: the right time for Hun to exit the storage room and walking around normally. He was very nervous: what he's gonna do, if someone would see him? Does he have to greet him or saying something he'll never know? Those were the questions tormenting his mind.

Suddenly, a Stingling was approaching! Hun froze on the spot: he was too scared to even move a finger! The Stingling looks at Hun… but he didn't seem very interested and keeps walking on the corridor. The disguise was a success! The results gave major confidence to the boy, letting him have the control of the situation.

For a while, Hun walked through many corridors, getting easily lost! Everything felt like a huge maze, since there weren't many distinctive elements that differentiate the numerous sections. Exhausted, the boy sat down on the floor, catching some breath and resting a little bit. He was feeling very hungry, too.

"Over there, you!"

Hun did a jumpscare, looking at a Stingling with the hands on the hips.

"Slacking off, I see you. Getting a warning, you want?" The female Stingling said.

The boy didn't understand much about that…

"The tools, where they are? With you, they must be!"

"Uhm… w-what tools?"

"Understand, did you not?! Suspicious, you must be…" The woman was getting a bit upset.

He starts to sweat a lot: what she was thinking right now?

"With me, you come. No complains, you tell."

The Stingling did a familiar gesture: she wants Hun to follow her. He accepted unintentionally and starts following the woman around. Both entered inside a weird room: only a table and two chairs were sitting in the middle of it and the walls were composed by cushion-like materials.

"Stay here, you must."

The woman left the room, closing the door and locking it. Hun got a bad feeling about this: if he doesn't escape from that closed room soon, who knows what other unpredictable things will happen! He quickly inspects the room: the only thing worth mentioning, was another air duct grate located on the ceiling.

While not seeing any alternative, Hun becomes a Squid and starts sliding on the walls: his Ink didn't stay on them and he was unable to climb up! Luckily, the floor didn't keep his Ink too, so he got the possibility to screw around a bit more.

He got the idea of jumping right under the grate, but his jumps weren't near as high as he hopes them to be. The boy tried again and again, still getting no results. Hun was getting really desperate and starts building up the biggest jump he ever did in his life!

He squats down as much as he could, trembling from all that effort he's putting within that incoming jump…

BOING!

He jumps so high, that surpasses the grate and bonks inside the air duct! He becomes humanoid, unconsciously and fainted on the grate, solid enough to maintain his weight. Meanwhile, the door got unlocked from the outside.

"The Janitor, is AAAAH!"

The woman found nobody in the room.

"Miss Stingret, something wrong?" An old Stingling with odd mustaches, looks inside the room.

"Escaped! Vanished!"

"Who?"

"The Janitor, he was! Brought here, I did!"

"I don't see anyone…" The man looks around.

"Was he! Me trust!"

"Uhm… maybe it was just a hallucination?"

"Impossible! Believe, you must! Shorty, he was! Tools, he didn't have!"

"I wish to believe, Miss Stingret… but there's no way to escape the Interrogation room. I fail to see any evidence to certificate the presence of someone else, too."

"Man old, you! Saying nonsense, you must not! Searching around, we have!"

"You will: unlike your profession, mine requires dedication and responsibility. Now, I must go. You'll get a warning soon, for making an Officer wasting his time."

The man leaves Miss Stingret alone: she screamed from the anger and got out the room, slamming the door and locking it. No one was heard anymore: not even Hun since he was still unconscious. The time starts passing by… and eventually the boy starts waking up.

A huge pain in the head was the first thing Hun noticed: so painful, that was making him a bit dizzy. Luckily, this air duct is a bit larger than the other one, so the boy didn't sleep uncomfortably. Recovering was becoming a bit harder, since fatigue and hunger were much more prominent than before.

Nonetheless, he didn't give up… not after all that pandemonium he had to suffer before! He becomes a Squid and starts sliding around the air duct: once again in a dark and dusty one. Coughing and sneezing were more common this time, since his immune system was affected by all those negative status.

His emotions were affected too: fear and sadness keeps running through him. He starts thinking about his sister, imagining her inside a cage all alone, asking for help by her brother. This and other thoughts were hitting hard on Hun's mood. He starts crying in despair, while sliding through the long air duct.


	33. Surprise Attack! - Chapter 6

The air duct journey felt like hours for Hun: every grate he found, would lead into a room or corridor full of Stinglings. Also, the worrying presence of fans, forced the boy to take detours and going who knows where.

Not to mentions, the rats that were lurking around: both the boy and the mice were scared of each other.

Suddenly, a big wind pushes Hun away making him fall through the grate in Squid Form. He screamed from the fear and crashed through a bunch of wooden crates containing gray apples. He becomes humanoid form, with his Janitor disguise still on him.

The pain from the right arm came back, making Hun cry in pain while holding it and clenching his teeths. It wasn't as painful as the first time, but still an awful sensation. He got up, while massaging his arm and took a quick look around.

It appears to be a depot full of wooden crates, just like the ones that the boy crashed into. He couldn't help but looking at those gray apples, with huge interest: they may appear a bit rotten, but under Hun's eyes the apples appear really yummy.

He took an apple with his left hand, took a big bite and starts chewing on it: with great surprise, the boy appreciated them more than expected. They weren't the best, but not the worst by any means. He quickly finishes his meal, but he was ready to eat 3 or more of them!

The improvised dinner was very useful for Hun: now he feels a little better than before. Still, he wishes to take a nap and treat better his right arm, but the boy didn't dare to ask for more. Well, except he took a small amount of that gray fruit and puts them in the pockets of the oversized pants.

With no other guards in sight, Hun got near the door and opens it slightly, so he could peek a bit. What he saw, were two stingrays looking like the real ones, except in much smaller form making them look like little pets.

"You only have 5 minutes to rest up, ok?"

A male voice said that: the boy didn't know his appearance, since he was out of his sight.

"5 minutes?! We need more!" One of the small stingrays complained, with a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, we didn't even have lunch today, just because of that surprise attack!" The other one backed up, with the same kind of voice.

"You do understand that your job is very important, for all of us… right?" The man tried to reason with them.

"But that doesn't mean you can treat use like items!"

"We have rights too, you know!" One of them raises a fist towards the unseen person.

"Well, it's already enough that us Stinglings are letting you work in our society. If it wasn't for your Spongoo skills, none of you Smanties will ever get a Sting in our Shipray."

"Hey, you think we can't be as smart as you?!" One of the Smanties got up, getting upset.

"Yes, because you're wasting your Coffee Break time in this very moment. Take examples from your much clever colleagues and obey to the rules."

Footsteps were heard suddenly, but the noise wasn't going towards Hun.

"More like forced slaves, ya Stin"

"No, brother! He's going to give us a warning, if we keep pressing…" The Smantie stops the other one that stood still.

"I know… I know." He sits back. "Better rest as much as we can in those 4 minutes, bro."

"Easier said than done: I'm so hungry, that I could eat a truckload of dragonfish sticks."

"I'd eat an entire factory of them!"

"Yeah... I heard they'll throw a party somewhere here, probably full of delicious meals."

"A Stingling party, right?! And let me guess… no Smanties or Flyers allowed, right?"

"Don't remind me that… we're nothing but oranges for them."

"Oranges with no juice into the stomach! I'm starting to feel really sick, ya know."

"We need to resist, brother. Think about our families back home."

"My wife and children…! I was suppose to stay with them!"

"I know, me too… poor Greta."

"Your wife, right?"

"Yes. She told me that my daughter has a high fever…"

"Really?! That sucks, man!"

"With me far away from home and Minty on the bed, my lady-bug must be worried… really worried." He gets a bit sad.

"Now, now! Let's think about something else, ok?"

"Like what…? What can possibly cheer me up now?"

Hun listened their conversation: he felt really bad for both of them. He couldn't stand the idea of not helping them out, in a way or another. The boy thought immediately about the apples he took from the crates: maybe it wasn't much, but always better than an empty stomach.

Hun goes out of the room and reaches the two Smanties, with still his disguise on. The two brothers didn't notice the boy at all, until he got near one of them with an apple on his left hand.

"Huh? What do you want?" He asked.

Hun didn't say anything: he was showing the apple in front of the man's face.

"Can you speak?"

The boy wishes, but he fears to be discovered because of his ignorance, just how it happened before.

"I think he's not able to." His brother guesses. "Right?"

Hun nods.

"Hsss!" The man did a painful expression. "Poor guy… it must be a serious problem!"

"Anyway, is there something we should do with that apple?"

Hun gave the apple to the man that asked the question.

"Wait, what's this? You want to give me an apple to eat?"

The boy nods and gives another one to the other Smantie.

"But… thanks! This is awesome!" He answered eating it.

"Why are you giving us an apple? You know that no Stingling is allowed to pass food around… especially to us Smanties."

"Come to think of it, bro: the guy seems a bit shorter than the average one!"

"Yes… and look at his clothes! They are way too big for him."

Hun noticed their increasing curiosity: if he stayed there for another minute, the two men would unmask him! The boy waves his left hand, while walking backwards. But suddenly, his pants fell down making him losing his balance and because of this, he trips on the ground.

His mask fell off, along with all the apples and his overall disguise. He leans on his left arm, feeling a bit stunned.

"W-WHAT A?!"

"HEY!"

Quickly the boy recover his senses: he got caught! In a jiffy, Hun gets up and runs away as fast as he could!

"WAIT, STOP!"

"COME BACK!"

He didn't listen: he really wanted to escape in Squid Form but he'd leave a big trail behind, since now he needs to quickly hide somewhere! The boy quickly took a corner.

"OW!"

Unfortunately, he bumped into a Stingling which was coming in his way. Both got up, looking at each other. Hun smiled embarrassed while showing his teeth and laugh a bit: after taking back his Cap, he sprints away from the creature.

The Stingling didn't hesitate to chase after him, while alerting the units with a radio transceiver-like device.

"SEND THE MEN! THERE'S AN INTRUDER IN THE SPONGOO SECTION!" The male Stingling shouts.

All the sudden, an alarm sets on: Hun starts to run even more than before! In no time, he got already 5 guards chasing after him! They were shooting with weapons similar to the Splattershot, in the attempt to hit the boy. Surprisingly, Hun manages to be faster than the guards and heads straight for the stairs.

He could heard voices saying where he was going, but the boy didn't care in the least: he was too panicked to figure out their plans! The fatigue eventually arrived: Hun starts to slow down more and more, getting really exhausted. He stops right next to a door, while catching his breath.

The guards were almost near him! Once they reach the top of the stairs, though… Hun wasn't there anymore.

"To the door! Let's get him!"

"No wait! He's an Inkling, remember?! Those creatures can become a Squid and pass through gates!"

"So? Why the fun fact in this very moment?"

"Because of that…" The guard pointed an air duct.

The boy slides through the air duct, as fast as he can! Not even the dust was stopping him, from slowing down. He felt a breeze was coming through him… which suddenly becomes a huge hurricane! The poor Squid got pushed around the air duct, like a toy.

He becomes humanoid to try hanging on the edge: he did it! About time too: the wind was trying to push Hun right into a fan! His cap fell down into the fan, getting sliced into smithereens. The boy didn't notice this and keeps holding as much as he can.

The pain on the right arm was too big to ignore: Hun was almost losing the grip. In his last effort, he screamed in pain while holding on his left fingers.

"Ok, stop the fans! We got him!" A voice said not too far from where the boy was.

The fans slow down, until they are completely still. Back to the 5 guards, one of them was hearing something.

"All right! Mission complete." He reported.

"They got the kid?!"

"Well, not exactly…"

"What do you mean?!"

"… they reported pieces of cloth, near a grate of the duct."

"W-wait… no, y-you don't mean"

"Unfortunately, yes…" He lowers his head.

"Nooo! Are you crazy?! He was just a kid!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't see any alternatives…"

"No, man… p-poor kid… w-we didn't mean to do that." He took off his guard cap and his eyes start to water a bit.

"Let's not think about this, ok? No one will know, anyway."

The guards left the stairs, staying in complete silence and shocked about what happened. However, looking back in the air duct… actually, Hun survived! He was trembling a lot, still unsure about his safety. The wind didn't blow as much as before, making the boy sigh in relief.

He becomes a Squid again and begins to slide around. The boy felt like his ears were joking on him: he keeps hearing familiar voices coming out from his right side. Getting really curious, he decide to inspect a little bit. It wasn't just an impression: Hun actually recognizes those voices!

"Maaan, I want to go home… I don't like staying in this cage!"

"Bars, would you be quiet? The situation is already desperate…"

"Hey, why don't we play a Quiz game? I'm the announcer and you are the competitors!"

"Ooooh, yesyesyes! I love answering questions!"

"But you rarely guess right, Zira…"

"What about we talk about Turf Wars, instead?"

"We already talked about it, Nick…"

"Wanna shot 'nother argument, pardner?"

That voice… yes, it was Fara! She's with all the others too! Their presence, gave Hun a very big self-esteem.

"Haaaahahahahaha!"

A creepy laugh comes in, getting the attention of everyone.


	34. Surprise Attack! - Chapter 7

Hun could barely see who did that frightening laugh, but he didn't really feel like seeing the subject since he's getting scared.

"Well, well, well… are you enjoying this cage, **friends**?" A male voice asked.

"No… it can't be!" Grina said in shock.

"It looks like we have a traitor among us." Mirii said seriously.

"Stino! W-what's the meaning of this?! I thought that we were best buds!" Grina shouts in disbelief.

"So, all your babbling about revenge and such…" Ana starts guessing.

"A flat-out lie!" Nick shouts, getting mad.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You kids are so naive! Did you really think that some cutesy-wootsy words would really change a person like that?!" Stoni explains, shouting a bit at the end.

Grina couldn't believe this: for the first time, her skill was shown to be utterly useless.

"Man, that's like fresh low! No, actually… it's just plain Stinky Rotten!" Bars complains.

"You'll not get away with this!" Enrick said while holding the cell's bars.

Suddenly, he got zapped by them! He quickly retreat while massaging his hands.

"Lil' bro!" Zira got worried and goes near him.

"Ooooh, I'm going to get away all right! I'll watch your last moments, soon!" Stoni did a malicious smile.

Everyone got a bad feeling about that last statement.

"W-what do you mean?!" Ana asked.

"Haaaahahahahaha! After **we are done** **exploring this area** , you'll take a nice little dive into our relaxing Poison Water." Stoni explained. "A type of water, much more dangerous than the usual one!"

Considering how Inklings can't stand the normal kind, the bad news brought great panic on everyone else.

"STONI! FREE US RIGHT IN THIS INSTANT!" Grina orders.

"Hmpf. I see you still think to be some kind of big shot, huh? Your shouting can't even scare mice."

"P-Please, Stoni… I still believe in you…" She starts begging him.

Stoni didn't say a word…

"… sniff… what an AWFUL performance!" Stoni starts laughing.

That phrase offended Grina at the point, she starts water her eyes a bit. Mirii leans her hand on Grina's left shoulder, trying to give some comfort.

"Ya like laughin', fat bullfish? The Squids aren't all in the fence!" Fara talks in a big manner.

"Fence? Aren't we in a prison?" Nick asked confused.

"She meant exactly that, Nick…" Ana shakes her head.

"Oh, that's right! Hunter! He's the only one out there!" Bars suddenly remembers.

"Yep! Big bro is gunna kick 'hat Sting of yers, faster than glazin' rainfire!"

"… eh eh eh eh, is the little girl talking about that Squid inside my female colleague?" Stoni asked.

"Huh?! What did ya just said?!" She looks at him, getting quickly worried even more.

"Ooooh, now I remember… actually, there are some updates!" Stoni grins.

"WHAT UPDATES?!" Mirii shouts, expecting nothing good from that.

"Good news, really: that woman barfed everything inside her stomach! That's… nothing but a lake of disgusting Orange ink!" Stoni explained.

Everyone felt like fainting, except Hun that is imagining the whole thing, since he still wasn't able to see the other Inklings.

"YOU'RE BLUFFING! WHY WE SHOULD BELIEVE IN YOU, AFTER ALL THE MESS YOU HAVE CAUSED?!" Grina was getting really desperate, almost crying.

"Ha! They wiped out all the Ink and no one was found under it! Your friend is probably watching you, from above! Haaahahahahahaha!"

Hun was hearing that laugh, starting to hurt him from the inside. He remembers how he tried to save his sister before, but he failed and got himself into trouble again. He feels so useless and weak, that the boy will never forgive himself. Unable to do anything to protect his sister and friends…

The emotional pain starts evolving into a strong desire. The desire to **change**. Yes, he doesn't want to be like this, anymore! Always running away, receiving help or hiding in fear. Especially the last one, since that's what he really did all this time, instead of rushing quickly and save everyone like a true hero would…

Hun didn't fully realize this yet, but his point of view was changing slowly: no more he feels scared or tired of the situation… instead, he becomes much more courageous than before, getting the urge to hug his sister as he never wanted before.

Instantly, he goes through the grate and falls down towards the ground at high speed. He becomes humanoid in mid-air to land on his feet.

SPLOM!

His loud landing was noticed by everyone: needless to say, all the Inklings call him with their founded nicknames.

"HUN!" Fara calls him out, crying from joy.

"All right, you freak! Free my friends and sister now!" Hun said pointing Stoni with his forefinger.

"Ooooh… what do we have here? The little scared Squid! So, you finally decide to get away from that air duct, right?"

"Y-YOU KNEW?!" Grina asked, knowing this the first time.

"Of course: he almost fell into a fan, before. Only his cap was sliced into pieces!" Stoni explained.

"H-he's right! Hun doesn't have that kyut cap, 'nymore…" Fara adds.

"So, you don't want to open that thing, is that correct?!" Hun shouts.

"This shouting will lead you to nowhere, kid! You're not scaring anyone with that." Stoni replied, followed by a short laugh.

"You think I'm joking, huh… not this time, you piece of squid." Hun looks right into his eyes. "I'M GOING TO SAVE THOSE GOOD PEOPLE, EVEN IF THIS WOULD COST MY LIFE!" He screamed that last phrase, with all the might he possess.

His friends were never that shocked about that outburst: Hun was feeling very different, in front of them… like he suddenly grows up, acting in a mature way. Mirii starts blushing a lot, leaving her mouth open and eyes a bit watery.

However, Stoni shakes his head.

"Poor kid… so much inner strength inside that little body… but alas, it has to end like this." He said in a serious voice. "Do you think you can really beat a Flyer? With just your puny Squid form?! Pfffff, haaaahahahahahaha! You stupid…! Very well: let's start this little game already! I can't wait to squash you, like an insignificant bug!"

Before Hun knows it, the battle starts now! Stoni starts diving towards the boy, which he evades after becoming a Squid and swim through his own Orange ink. Stoni got up in the air and starts looking down, seeing Hun inking the ground.

He tried diving again, getting a bit lower than before: this time, Hun jumped on his back while spinning. The stingray screamed in pain: he quickly performs a spin, getting the boy away from him. Hun crashed through a bunch of weapons, getting a bit hurt: after a quick recovery, only know the boy realizes to be in a very big Weapon Depot.

"Not bad, scrub! Let me get some bombs, now…!" Stoni said, as he was flying near an open container full of bombs.

"WATCH OUT, HUNRY!" Grina shouts to him. "HE'S GOING TO THROW BOMBS AT YOU!"

Unfortunately, he doesn't know what a bomb is… but that didn't stop him from being careful! Suddenly, bombs were flying towards Hun, which he quickly evades just in time: those explode loudly, covering the ground and even the ink into goo!

"Ha ha ha ha! Run, you pesky insect! Run for your life!" Stoni was taunting him.

Hun kept running away, while avoiding all the furniture and other similar obstacles in his way. The blows were damaging the area's elements, creating a big mess!

"IIII'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Stoni shouts with a sarcastic voice.

All the sudden, he turns back and performs a very high jump! At the highest peak, he dives while spinning getting faster and faster, reaching the monster with a huge blow! Because of that powerful move, Stoni falls down very quickly, with Hun pressing his back with the head.

SLAAAAAM!

The impact on the ground was very strong: Stoni almost loses his senses! Everyone was cheering a lot, for the boy! But once Hun jumps out, the monster attacks him with his long tail! The attack sends the boy rolling on the ground and then slamming against the metallic wall.

The before-optimistic atmosphere in the prison was becoming a vicious nightmare: the Inklings starts calling him, in an attempt to wake him up. Hun becomes humanoid again, getting up slowly: he was severely injured, especially on his right arm. He tried his best to not think about the pain, clenching his teeth as much as he can.

"Eh… eh… eh… you know… ugh, I'm actually… having fun… cough, cough!" Stoni said, while flying in air lower than usual, because of the pain he was suffering on the back.

Hun didn't say anything: he was looking at him, with the concentration of a ninja.

"I never faced… such a fighter… urgh, especially coming… from a pipsqueak, like you…"

"S-shut up… a-argh… w-we… g-gasp, we didn't finish… y-yet!" Hun said between his teeth, while crying in pain.

"Right… … LET'S FINISH THIS!" Stino dashes towards the boy, with all his energy!

He becomes a Squid and avoided the attack! Hun tried to attack back, but Stoni blocked it successfully. The boy didn't give up and keeps attacking more and more in many directions, trying to deal a big blow! Unfortunately, the stingray reads his next move and gives him a huge slap right on his body!

"NOOOOO!" Grina screams, reliving a bad experience.

"BUUUB!" Fara shouts as she was seeing Hun flying a bit and then laying on the ground.

"Haaaa… ha… ha… at the end… cough, you lose… good-for-nothing kid…" Stoni goes slowly near him.

"HUNLEY, GET UP PLEASE!" Mirii cries.

"HUNTER, COME ON PAAAL!" Bars yells.

"It's no use… he's done for… heh… eh eh… n-now… watch me… the greatest Flyer in history… eliminating this madkid!" Stoni announced as he lifts his right wing, with the intention to crush the boy.

Hun seems to be covering, while staying on the ground… and suddenly starts to shake.

"HASTA LA VISTA, SQUID!"

ZOOM!

The boy charged right into Stoni's stomach and pushes him towards a tall and big shelf, with all his strength! The impact was devastating: so much that the entire shelf fell down, along with all its weapons and other similar tools, on both of them. The crash was very loud and catastrophic: a good portion of the area, is completely destroyed in the process!

The Inklings backed up as much as they can, to avoid the disaster coming to them. Everyone cover themselves, hoping to survive. Then… silence. Nobody said anything after that pandemonium. Mirii was holding Fara tightly, looking down with the eyes closed.

She opens her right eye, looking at the consequences: the bars were broken! After realizing this, Mirii rushes away from it and starts calling Hun. She didn't receive any answers: desperate, she starts digging through the mess of weapons and other unidentified broken objects.

Soon after, everyone was searching around in silence.

"I FOUND HIM!" Enrick shouts.

Quickly everyone ran to Enrick: he pointed Hun laying on the ground in humanoid form, with his eyes closed.

"HUN!" Fara hugs him. "Please, don't go… not now… s-stay with us, PLEASE!"

Hun wasn't saying anything…

"H-Hun… please… HUUUUN!" She starts crying on his chest.

Everyone reacted in a different way, but they all were very sad. They couldn't believe that such ending would happen… especially to a boy like him.

"… … … F… … Fa… … Fara…"

She quickly rises her head, looking at her brother: Hun was slowly opening his eyes and starts moving just a tiny bit. That simple name he said, gave such hope to everyone!

"BROTHER!" She shouts, getting a big smile on her face.

"… nnnggghhh… m-my… head…" He said trying to get up, but Grina blocked him.

"You don't even dare…" She said.

"Uh… u-urgh… w… why…" He tried to ask.

"We're going out of this place, Hunry. You'll stay in Squid form, while I carry you with me." Grina explained.

"… b-but… I… hhhnnn, I can… do… t-this…"

"No, Hunley. We can't let you walk on your feet, like this…" Mirii explained.

"Yeah, man! I mean, just l-look at you Hunter…! So much… ink all around! No way, you're going to keep with us!"

"Want some candy?!" Zira, with her eyes open, shows Hun some candies.

"Zira!" Enrick got really upset over his sister.

"Sorry… I wanted to help…" Zira apologizes.

That scene reminded Mirii about something really important: she checks on her pockets, until the girl took out something similar to a candy. She opens it, with agile movement.

"Hunley, please… eat this candy." Mirii shows the candy to swallow.

"Mirii, what are you doing?!" Grina asked, with a tone of reproach.

"This is not an ordinary one: it's specifically created to give back some energy. I'm sure it'll be enough, before we get to the hospital."

Grina didn't say anything and let Mirii get near Hun.

"C'mon big bro! Eat that thin' for me!" Fara encourages her brother.

Hun opens his mouth and let the candy get inside it. He chews it loudly and then gulps it. Everyone waited for a bit.

"… I… feel better, now... thanks Mirii…" Hun said with a smile, while blushing a little bit.

She blushes a lot, while smiling back.

"Well, it's time to move then!" Grina did a loud clap.

"Wait, we need to recover our weapons first! They took them, while we were sleeping…" Enrick pointed that out.

"Oh gee, I wonder where those are…!" Grina does a fake thinking pose. "Maybe in this very same room?"

"But still we don't know their exact point." Ana replied.

"Hey, why we can't just pick up those weapons? They look pretty cool, too!" Nick suggested.

"Weapons that shoot nothing but goo… … ARE YOU AWAKE, IDIOT?!" Ana shouts.

"After that trip into Dreamland… guess not!" He laughs at it, while Ana did a facepalm in disappointment.

Mirii takes out her smartphone and starts checking on something.

"If the weapons are in this very room, then I'll find them with this." Mirii explained.

"S-she can track our weapons?!" Enrick asked, in shock.

"I can only track Inkinators weapons. I hope they are all in the same spot…"

Mirii localized the 3 weapons.

"Just as suspected! They are… over there!" Mirii points into a direction.

"Then, we better get ready for the REAL finale, guys!" Grina cheers up everyone.

"The great escape, I 'sume…" Fara tried to guess.

"Yep! It's going to be crazy, I can tell!"

"I hope you know how we're going to escape this giant flying machine." Enrick said, a bit worried.

"Don't worry... we will find a way, like usual!" Grina winks at him. "Now let's do this, team!"


	35. Surprise Attack! - Chapter 8

The Inklings were ready! Everyone hold their respective weapons, except for Grina which was holding Hun in Squid form: he was much lighter than in his humanoid version, making him very easy to pick up and carry around. Fara was actually holding Grina's weapon, but she wasn't allowed to use it… and for some reason, she's blue.

"Now, Techno Girl! Can you see what lies behind this fatty door?" Grina asked to Mirii.

"Negative. I don't have any application with such skill." Mirii negates.

"Well, there it goes the tactical approach…" Grina shrugs.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?!" Enrick gets worried.

"It means we're going to tackle this, Turf War style!" Grina does a cheerful pose.

"Tee hee hee! My favorite moment!" Zira claps her hands multiple times.

Outside of the depot, three Stingling guards were approaching cautiously: they did gestures to communicate with each other, so they would not be heard by the people inside the depot. Everyone was near the door, ready to ambush at any time.

SLAM!

Enrick ran away, while inking the ground with his Inkbrush: he was so fast that the guards tried to shot him, while forgetting to check into the room! They got easily splatted by a precise Charger shot from Ana: the guards fly away in a small stingray form.

"Way to go Ana!" Nick compliments the girl.

"Let's move out, quick!" Ana moves her hand towards the door.

The Inklings escape from the room: while running, they were inking the ground and part of the walls, with their weapon.

"So, thanks to that Inkblue Gum, I can walk on blue fields?" Fara asks to Grina, while both are following the others.

"Exactly! Isn't that a little cool gadget?! Mirii is so mean, since she doesn't share those stuff with us!" Grina explains, frustrated.

"Those aren't toys, Grina. They are used in crucial moments." Mirii replied.

"Toys?! What did you took me for, a child?!"

"Well… you do have your childish moments, actually." Mirii said, then she looks ahead shooting down a Stingling from a long distance. "Now, let me concentrate more on my shots…"

Mirii walks a little faster, to get quickly behind a pillar and start aiming to other enemy guards. Grina was left with her mouth open, from that opinion.

"But… ... thanks a lot, Mirii!" Grina puffs her cheeks, feeling offended: she didn't notice Fara holding a laugh from her back.

The other Inklings were giving a hard time to their enemies: too used in their rather lazy roles, to properly attack back like they would in a battle.

"Is it me or those guys are a big joke?" Nick asked feeling very confident.

"If they didn't notice your Suction Bombs, then they are even worse than a newbie." Ana commented.

"Oh, come on! I'm not really THAT bad…"

"… you still miss a standing still enemy, with your Splattershot." She did a frustrated expression.

Nick laughs a bit embarrassed. But there was someone that was having really fun in this escape mission.

"Iiih ih ih ih...! Squishy, squishy, squishyyy…" Zira was saying to herself, while running over a surprised guard.

"W-what a"

Squish.

The Stingling was stamped on the ground and flew away like a piece of paper.

"Sister, what are you doing?! Don't go around randomly!" Enrick tried to call her back.

"Inking the ground… inking the ground…!" Zira was too busy taking the situation as if it was a normal game of Turf War.

"Come back, Zira!" Enrick chased her.

"Whoa, where are you going guys?!" Bars calls them back.

"Quick Bars, get them back." Mirii orders. "Their reinforcements will come in any minute."

Bars nods and goes after the allies.

"Hey, not bad Mirii! You got Bars doing something, without complaining!" Grina compliments her.

"Wait… I hear footsteps." Mirii covers behind a wall.

She throws a Splat Bomb very quickly, sending it behind some crates: a Stingling blows up, while trying to escape.

"Daisy shot, Technie!" Fara jumps from joy.

"I'm not a Technie…" Mirii corrects her.

"Whatever you say, Technie!" Fara replied, pulling out her tongue.

Mirii looks at Hun's little sister askance: she feels some kind of grudge coming from the little girl, maybe because of that scene occurred before Fara and her brother decide to visit the city. Mirii decides to ignore that taunt and focus on the mission.

"By the way, do you have any idea where we should go next?" Ana asks to her friends.

"We can ask that to Hunbert! I mean, he did get the occasion to explore this place, right?!" Nick speaks, while looking at Hun: he still appears tired and weak.

"… I… got around… while passing through… pipes… something like that…" Hun replies.

Everyone felt very sorry for him, especially Mirii: she suddenly bursts out in an energetic sense of anger.

"We'll go this way!" Mirii points the same large corridor where the splatted guard was. "Quick, before more enemies will come."

"Wait, what about"

"There's no time, Grina! They will reach us, with our Ink trail. Follow me now!"

"B-but"

"GRINA!"

She stops insisting, noticing Mirii getting more impatient and angry each time she says something. The serious girl charged a shot and moves ahead in Squid form.

"Sheesh, does she 'cts like this ever' day?" Fara asks to Grina.

"Well, even machines have their bad moments…" Grina shrugs, not caring much about it.

The Inklings took a quick look in the same direction, where the other three members ran: no one was coming from there. Without further delay, they follow the Ink trail left by Mirii, which was longer than expected.

"Wow, she sure rushed through everything!" Nick got impressed.

"I seriously hope, she doesn't get into any trouble…" Ana said.

"Mirii? In trouble? Ha ha ha ha! If that would ever happen…" Grina said.

A scream, not too far away, shocked everyone: they rushed ahead, to see what was going on. What the Inklings saw was Mirii being held by a Stingling guard! His colleague was holding her weapon and tries to make the girl stop moving. Ana didn't hesitate to use her Charger weapon, to One-shot splat the guard keeping Mirii.

The other guard throws away the weapon and took the girl by her throat: with rapid movements, she took his wrist and turns it, making the guard suffer in pain. A charged shot by Ana splats him, as he was trying to free himself.

"… thank you, guys." Mirii said without turning around.

"What were you thinking, rushing like that?!" Ana asks.

"… sorry, I underestimated the situation." She explains in the same manner.

Mirii grabs her weapon and checks on it, to see if it sustained any damage.

"There! The ground is inked!" Nick said with proud, after finishing inking the floor behind them.

"YOU IDIOT! THIS IS NOT A ROUND OF TURF WAR!" Ana shouts, getting really upset.

"Eh eh eh… sorry! My Inkling instincts were stronger than me…!" He said, while scratching his head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Friends!"

An unknown voice got quickly the attention of everyone: Mirii aims at two Smanties that raises their wings, in sign of surrender.

"W-wait, don't shoot us!" One of them said.

"We are here to help…" His brother explains.

"Very preposterous, coming from two stingrays…" Mirii keeps aiming at them.

"W-we aren't enemies! We want to help that kid!"

"Kid…? Who's this kid?!" Grina asks curiously.

"… M-Mirii… they are friends… I… helped them…" Hun said in a low voice.

"You did what?!" Mirii looks at him, surprised.

"They were… hungry… so… I gave them… gray apples to eat…"

Mirii didn't know what to say: she turns back looking at the two small stingrays.

"… very well." She lowers her weapon. "So, how do you intend cooperate with us?"

"Uhm… good question!" A Smantie said.

"What do you want to do?" His brother asks.

"Escaping! Fleeing! Never-to-see-again this flying machine!" Grina explains in her own way.

"You want to escape, huh…"

"That's easy! Come with us, people!" A Smantie gives a wing sign and both the brothers turn their back.

"No! W-wait… you two…!" Hun shouts as much as he can.

The two stingrays turns again, looking at the boy.

"You don't… deserve this… I… I don't want… to get you into trouble…"

"Us in trouble? It looks the opposite, man!"

"Look at you, kid. You can just barely talk to us…" One of the Smanties shakes his head.

"Big bro… they're righ', ya know." Fara said concerned. "You certainly, don't look 's lively 's usual…"

Hun didn't say anything: he looks down a bit, feeling a bit guilty.

"That's ok! Don't worry about us!"

"Please, follow us now… we'll bring you to the **lifeboats**."

The Inklings look at each other… and at the end, they nodded.

"Wait, what about Zira and Enrick?! They are still behind!" Nick reminds to the team.

"Inking the ground… inking the ground…"

A familiar voice makes everyone look into a direction: Zira comes out of the corner, still inking the ground with her Roller weapon. She was followed by Enrick and Bars, which they appeared really exhausted.

"Oh, hi everyone!" Zira greets her friends, without any sense of danger.

"Huuuffff… puufff… aaanfff… y-you… g-gaasp… you finally stop…!" Enrick was taking big breathes.

"M-Maaaan… uuufff… puuuffff… she's faster… t-than a turfing train…" Bars commented almost falling on the ground.

A sweat drop falls on the top of everyone else, except for Zira, Hun, Nick and the two Smanties.

"… you guys need some serious cardio training." Ana shakes her head slowly.

"Especially you, Bars." Mirii said in disappointment.

"Aaaannnfff… c-cardio?! N-no pal… huuuff, I already had enough…!"

"Uuuuuh!" Zira saw the two Smanties.

She got near them so fast, that looks almost cartoonish!

"Aaaawww, those pets are cute!" Zira exclaimed, while holding both her hands and getting really excited.

"W-whoa there, little girl! We aren't little puppies!"

"Y-yeah! We're grown men!"

"Aaaah!" Zira holds her cheeks, becoming more excited. "Those voices…! Soooo adorable! I… I want to cuddle them forever and ever!"

The two Smanties become really worried.

"Ehm… I think it's time to show you the exit! Dontcha think, brother?!"

"Yes. Hope you don't mind us, running a bit…"

ZIP!

The two brothers ran away, as fast as they can!

"No wait! Come back here, my little babies!" Zira calls them and immediately, brings out her weapon and start chasing them while rolling ink with it.

"ZIRA! DON'T YOU DARE RUNNING AWAY" Enrick noticed how she was already too far and got disappointed. "… again."

"Well, it looks like Zira season is open again!" Grina exclaimed. "Time to catch that wasckly Wuid for good! Huhuhuhu!"

Grina starts running and so the others! … well, except for Enrick and Bars since they were still tired.

"No way, I'm going to run again… just… no." Bars said to himself.

Enrick turns his back and gets really scared: he taps Bars's shoulder, while trembling.

"What?" Bars turns his back, looking at a crowd of guards chasing after them!

His iris start shrinking more and more and his forehead is sweating at a lot.

"… mommy."

ZIP!

Both the Inklings flee from the incoming Stingling army! They ran so fast, that they immediately catch on with the others!

"THEY ARE COOOOMIIING!" Enrick shouts in fear.

"LET ME GET HOOOME!" Bars screams in panic.

Mirii turns behind, seeing the enemy army trying to stop them.

"The enemy reinforcement…! Keep running, everybody!" Mirii warns the team.

No one did really understand in which section they were, anymore. The corridors, which seems composed with metallic boxes, huge transparent containers full of goo and other weapon-like furniture and ornaments. However, it seems they finally reach a large area full of odd-looking ships…

"We made it! Yeesss!" Nick leaped.

"Where's Zira?!" Ana is looking around.

Laughs were heard… and then suddenly, a call!

"This way!" One of the Smanties shouts.

Quickly, the Inklings dashed towards a boat large enough to hold everyone. Once the entire squad is on, the weird vehicle raises from the ground and fled away towards the open sky. Zira was cuddling a Smantie, making him laugh a lot.

"Tee hee hee! Goochie goochie goooo…!" Zira said while giggling.

"Hahahahahaaaa! M-make her haaaahahahaha! H-help iiihihiihihiiiih!" The Smantie could barely even talk, from the laughter.

"P-pfff, could someone help my brother, please?" The driver Smantie said, holding his laughter as much as he can.

"Now it's your turn, little puppy!" Zira announced, getting close to the driver.

She was stopped by the others and the entire team tried to reason with her.

 _Phew! What an adventure…! Probably the biggest one I lived in my entire life! I thought that only movies would have something THIS epic. Well… it wasn't really all about action, to tell you the truth. I can't believe how Hunry is still with us! With all the trouble, that the poor guy faced… man, I'd be trembling for an entire week! Also… is it me or he seems different, for some reason? When he was facing that traitor, Hunry was like a beast! Rawr! Small but very strong! Also… ehm… well… that battle was very tough… and he was already worn out, before the confrontation even begins! I'm so glad that he's going to be OK! Very… very glad…_

 _Maybe he didn't notice yet, but… everyone was actually more than happy, for him. We were all in debt… yes I mean, if Hunry didn't save us any sooner, we'd probably be swimming on that mean water. Pretty much the last swim of our early careers. And he saved us! Going against a giant, all by himself! Especially after the pain he suffered… especially after… that bomb he still has…_

 _Yeah… I was forgetting about it. I think everybody were as well. I wish those bad news were just a nightmare… but alas, they do exist. Laughing at that poor boy's fate and making things worse each time. I still have to announce Hunry's disease to Temanga… but that was so hard to do. I mean, just look at this atmosphere! We were all ready to party our hero! Well… not really, since he was sent to the hospital, but still! We promised to do that, when he'll get out of the building! … despite the fact I'm not really into any mood for parties…_

 _A guy like this doesn't deserve such destiny! No sir! Not when he saved other 8 innocent people, while risking even more his life! I don't want him to separate from me… or his sister… or Mirii… poor girl, she must be very sad for Hunry. I… I'm so pissed off, right now! I wasted an entire day, just because of my over-confidence! Grrrrr… drat and double drat! Tomorrow I'll be really serious! Serious to… … oh no, I have school tomorrow! TRIPLE DRAT! Why I'm such a failure?! Where did I do wrong?!_

 _One thing is for sure: I'm going to save Hunry, if that's going to be the last thing I'll ever do! Hold on, tough guy: Grina is going to save the day! I promise!_

 _Grina_


	36. Trouble in the farms - Prologue

The Sun has just risen on Inkopolis: as usual, its rays penetrate through the windows and try to wake up the people of the city. They never seem to reach Grina, though… in fact, she was still sleeping like a small child on her comfy bed. She was babbling things in the sleep….

"Zzzz… no mom… … zzzzz… not the broccoli… … those are aliens… zzzzz…"

Her alarm clock starts ringing, making her jump a bit. She stood there for a moment, before shutting it down. Once the alarm clock is off, the girl yawns with the mouth closed and stretching her upper body a bit.

"… drat… today there's school, isn't it?" She said to herself, with her eyes still full of sleep and snorting loudly.

Without hesitating, Grina starts preparing herself properly: first, she starts taking igienic business inside her bathroom. Then, she took a quick breakfast of milk and chocolate cereals, while watching TV: it was showing a talk-show, which bored quickly the young lady.

She didn't care to watch other channels, since her school duty is occupying her mind. Grina checks her academic tools: everything was in the bag. A last check around the house and the girl got out of it, locking the door behind.

While walking toward the school, she couldn't help but to think about her friend at the hospital: she still remembers what the doctors said about his situation. He needs to stay there for some days, since Hun took serious injuries all over.

That alone, made Grina a bit worried and sad: in fact, she didn't smile ever since she woke up in the morning. The girl was passing near the road that will take there to the injured boy: she wishes to throw away her bag and rush to the hospital, to see his state.

However, school was very important for her… since that could give her a future in the Inkling society. The Turf War Station pays once every day to everyone, according to their overall performance in a certain amount of matches. Since there are far better players than Grina, getting paid well enough to survive with that job alone, is not possible.

She still dreams about that, but the girl knew she wasn't the only one: saying to be a Turf War pro as a profession, is the best status symbol an Inkling could wish for. Fashion too, but in order to get the freshest clothes and accessories, you still need money and a certain degree of Turf skills, which is not an easy task.

There are alternatives: other sports like Basketball, Tennis, Soccer are said to pay well too, but that's a niche category. Those are nowhere near as famous as Turf Wars and Grina doesn't really appreciate, the idea of not using any Squid abilities in any of those sports.

Suddenly, the girl realized to fell into improvised thoughts again: that happens when she's in a sad mood and doesn't have anyone to talk to, at the moment. Grina doesn't even remember, how she arrived to think about niche hobbies and their related cash.

However, a glance to the high school courtyard, made her head escape from the clouds: the girl starts looking for her friends, which is a rather simple duty. Usually the three Inklings meet near a tree, located to the east side.

Grina got there in a jiffy, finding Bars sitting on a bench under the familiar tree, while listening to his smartphone device through funky-looking headphones. He was watching through the buildings and skyscrapers, while moving his head a bit following the rhythm of the song.

Bars was so immersed into the music, that he didn't notice the girl sitting near him. She took his smartphone and increase the volume, making the boy quickly ditch his headphones.

"Grina!" He calls her, getting a bit frustrated. "I hate that joke, man!"

"Hi Bars…" Grina greets, with a voice lacking joy.

Bars looks Grina for a bit, without saying anything.

"Ehm, are you all right? That face is giving me the chills…" Bars gets a little worried.

"… I'm not into a smiling mood…" She replied, while looking away from him.

"Come on, cheer up! You can't seriously stay depressed all day! I couldn't stand it!" Bars tries to help his female friend.

"… I don't want to be happy, Bars." She said.

"What?! That's stupid! I… uhm… oh, wanna listen to some music?! I have just the right one for"

"No. I want to hear silence, now…" Grina lays her head on her left hand, while the arm rests on her left leg.

"Grina…" Bars is feeling down, looking at the girl in such state.

For a while, no one said anything…

"… I hate myself…" Grina speaks in a low voice.

"What did you just said?" Bars asks.

"I hate myself, Bars. I'm such an useless being, that's only good at causing even more trouble…" Grina explains demoralized.

"T-that's not true! Where did you get those stupid ideas?!" Bars got a bit upset.

"I sent Hunry into that vicious cage and I couldn't save him… I sent the entire team into that vicious prison and I couldn't save them… not even this joker you're hearing got saved by Grina. I deserve being left in the dark, so no one will get hur"

"Stop this, man!" Bars hugs Grina, making her blush a little bit. "I thought that you'd remember what Mirii said last time…"

Grina didn't say anything…

"… I didn't forget that day, Grina… when you'd get against those bullies, in order to protect me…" Bars said, with his eyes closed.

"I got lucky there… I didn't even lift a finger, to make them run away from you." Grina replied, still demoralized.

"But that wasn't the important part, pal! It was just the intention of doing something for me… for a stranger, you know. That's what matters the most, for me and Mirii…"

Grina shakes her head.

"Heh. You guys are such naïve people… following this crazy girl, whenever she goes…"

"Well, ehm… maybe because we're also as crazy as you?" Bars guesses.

She giggles a bit.

"No, you're not… no one can be as stupid as me." Grina said, now in a more normal tone of voice.

"Really? I thought to be the stupidest of the bunch!" Bars exclaimed with proud.

"Your stupidity will never be compared to mine, sleeping giant." Grina winks at him.

"Ha ha! Sorry to burst your dreams, but I'm the world champion in that category! No way, you're going to dethrone this beast!" Bars jokes with her.

"I'm so stupid, that I'd confuse a throne with a chair." Grina smiles while saying that.

"Pfui… too weak! I did confuse you and Mirii, when we first met! Now THAT'S stupid!" Bars laughs at himself.

"But that isn't really something stupid: it happens for people to confuse new friends, you know. You're too stupid to even act like one!"

Both the friends laugh at that phrase: Grina was feeling much better than before, despite the fact she didn't want to.

"So… after school, we're going to search for that treasure, right?" Bars asks.

"… huh… I forgot about that. Mirii, what do you have to"

Grina turns her back, thinking to find someone next to her: instead there was no one near.

"Oh? Wait… where's Miss Perfection?" She looks around.

"Whoa, man…! She's not here?!" Bars got surprised.

"Yeah… now this is new! School is almost starting too, so…"

"There she is! Look!" Bars points at Mirii coming their way.

The friends took a great look at her: her face seems very sleepy and she was walking a bit weird too.

"Hi… yaaawwwnnn." Mirii yawns, with her right hand properly posed in front of her mouth.

Grina and Bars look at each other.

"It looks like someone did the small hours, eh?" Grina looks at Mirii a little disappointed.

"Shut up, Grina… I took my sleep… like usual…" Mirii was staggering a little.

"Uuuuh, wanna sit down on the bench? Or even better, lie down on it?" Bars proposed.

"You, idiot… those aren't meant as… yaawwwnn… beds…" Her eyes starts closing a bit, but she quickly opens them.

Grina didn't like her friend's situation.

"What about you get back home and take a proper rest?" Grina tried to help.

"Nonsense… there's school, you imbecile… uuugh… I do need some aspirin, though…" Mirii massages her forehead.

"Why did you stay up all night, anyway?!" Bars asks, getting worried for the girl.

"I didn't stay up… all night… why you keep… yaawwnn, asking… I'm not that stupid… to avoid proper sleeping…" Mirii tried her best to appear awake, but the sleepiness was too heavy to bear.

"Seriously Mirii, you need to sleep. You can barely stand still!" Grina stands up, getting serious.

"YOU… ARE GETTING… yaaawwnn, ON MY NERVES now… ONE MORE… zzzz… more… … zzzzz…"

Mirii loses her balance and starts falling backwards, but she was rescued in time by Bars, since he was closer to her. He lifts her up with both his hands.

"W-what are we going to do, Grina?! She can't get to school, like this…!" Bars looks at Mirii, worried.

Her eyes got heavier and she could barely move an arm.

"… Bars… put me down, you moron…"

"Don't! We'll bring her back home, right in this instant!" Grina orders Bars, which he agrees.

Without hesitation, the two Inklings left quickly their meeting spot and dash back to Mirii's house.

"… no… stop moving… I don't need… … to sleep…"

Mirii was feeling very comfortable between Bars's hands and starts closing her eyes a bit, thinking to get enough rest… instead, she finally departs for dreamy locations, as the girl was suppose to do before.


	37. Trouble in the farms - Chapter 1

The fat-looking bell sang: another day of school ended. Like usual, Inklings got out of the building either by running away or walking in a more mature attitude. Grina was the second kind: she walks coming out from the main entrance and starts waiting a few yards from it.

After a while, Bars is spotted walking towards the girl, which seems in a much better mood than before.

"You took your sweet time, slowpoke!" Grina pulls out her tongue.

"Sorry… the bathroom was seriously needed!" Bars justified.

"I took it too, but I wasn't nowhere near THAT sluggish!" Grina said, as both the friends begin to walk away from the school.

"Well, actually it was kind hard finding a clean toilet… not counting that scent dominating the restroom, man!" Bars explains.

"Wha?! Eeeeew!" Grina covers her nose. "That's disgusting! I don't wanna even know, who did that…!"

"Now that I remember, I did hear some **funny noises** outside the bathroom… which was also close to the Faculty lounge!"

"Pfffffff! Hahahahahaha!" Grina laughs loudly, making Bars doing a bit the same. "Can you imagine Mrs. Huffpuff coming out of the room and getting a stinky bomb, in front of her face?!"

"Ha ha ha ha! She's going to inflate herself and say _Eeeeh, this is not admissible_!" Bars does an annoying high-pitched noise.

" _Aaaah! You ruined my Old Haggy fragrance, you despicable animal! Now you're going to compose the following quote -I shall never pollute the air again-, with fine chalk on the superlative chalkboard. Don't poison the apple too, ungrateful vile skunk!_ " Grina does her Mrs. Huffpuff's impression.

Both the friends laugh together.

"Oh man, Mrs. Huffpuff… such an annoying fish." Bars commented.

"Yeah, she should just be banned from every school of this world…" Grina looks ahead.

"She scolds me, even when I'm awake! Like yo pal, what's your problem?!" Bars complains.

"Ooooh, once she said to me _Miss Inkol, technically your last essay was pretty good but that embarrassing calligraphy… tsk, tsk, I can only give you a C_. Can you believe that?! I got a C, just because of her opinion!" Grina complains too, getting frustrated.

"Uhm… actually, your writing skills aren't that bad at all." Bars remembers.

"Exactly! I bet that she didn't take enough _Glorious Fudge_ , for her _Royal tummy_!" Grina jokes, while keep imitating the teacher's voice.

"Or she didn't have the time to cuddle Fluffy!" Bars adds, with a sarcastic tone.

Grina giggles a bit.

"I have to be honest though: that pet is so turf cute!" She said with a smile.

"You serious?! Like, yuck! It looks like a moving bush!" He did a grimace of disgust.

"But his voice is so adorable!" She said in a high-pitched voice.

"Man, his face must be as scary as a Kraken! Brrr…" Bars trembles a bit.

"Yes and he eats naughty little Squids, with his gigantic mouth!" Grina simulates Fluffy's hypothetical big bite, making her friend tremble even more!

"Uuuugghh…! Thanks a lot for that image, Grina! Now I can't even see that thing!"

The girl starts laughing and Bars quickly joins it.

"Aaaah…" Grina looks up in the air. "Anyway… we have a busy schedule to follow, Bars."

"Oh, really?" Bars got curious.

"Yep! Aside paying a visit to our friend, we also need to investigate a pretty interesting location." Grina explains.

"W-wait, we have to INVESTIGATE?! No thanks, pal! I've enough of that!" Bars refuses, remembering the events happened the other day.

"Oh, come on Barsy… you don't want to leave your best bud all alone, right?" Grina does puppy-dog eyes in front of the guy.

"Eeeehm… weeeelll… if you call me just Bars, maybe…?" He scratches the back of his head.

"Pleeeeaaasseeee, Baaaarrssss…"

The girl is doing the most adorable expression, she can make! The boy looks at her, feeling really bad at the thought of negating again. Ultimately, Bars gives up by sighing loudly.

"All right, all right. You win." He lowers his head.

"YUPPIE!" Grina was so happy, that she hugs Bars making him blush a bit.

"Eh eh eh eh… well, after all that's what friends are for!" He exclaimed getting a bit happier.

"You can say that again!" Grina winks.

Both the Inklings start walking again.

"Should we pick up Mirii too?" Bars asks.

"Nah, let her sleep a bit more…" Grina answered.

"I can't believe her house was a mess, though!" Bars commented. "Just, what kind of party she threw in there?!"

"Beats me. She really needs to go easy on herself, from time to time."

"Yeah! Otherwise, she becomes a drooling zombie!"

Grina giggles a bit.

"Oh boy, she was one this morning! Duuuuuhhh… schooooooolll…" Grina imitates a zombified version of Mirii.

"Hahaha! Maybe she's dreaming to be in school, right now!" Bars guesses.

"Actually, I think she's dreaming something else… or should I say, **someone else**." Grina does a big smile.

"What? … ooooh, right! I can totally see that!" Bars got excited.

Both the friends chuckle at the idea.

"But she's so weird… I mean, Mirii doesn't want to admit it already!" Bars wonders a bit.

"Give her some time. That's all I'm going to say." Grina puts her hands behind her head.

"Are you sure? I mean, she does have crazy ideas running through her mind."

"Ha ha ha! The only crazy one here is me!" She grins a bit.

"Well, that's true… oh, speaking of you" Bars clears his throat. "Where do you want to go, anyway?"

Grina takes something out of her pocket: it seems to be a crumpled piece of paper. She opens it and starts looking at it.

"According to Mirii's note"

"Whoa, where did you get that?!" Bars asked surprised, stopping Grina.

"Took it from her closet. I don't think she'll mind." She explains.

"Oh, I don't know! I found her pencil laying on the ground, one day… and she got ape-squid insane on me!" Bars said.

"Uuuuh… I'll keep that in mind." Grina looks back on the note. "Well, this thing says: _I need to arrive to Hunley's farm home and start inquiring about the true reason, why he was forced to take a dangerous job, in order to save himself. The relative information is going to be essential, since it may lead to a quick solution instead of tackling the problem in a direct way._ "

"Tackling the problem? What does she means with that?" Bars gets a bit confused.

"I think she meant **getting 10 millions of coins** before the end of this month." Grina guesses.

"Maaaan, I can't even get 1000 coins in a week, after some intense Turf War sessions!" Bars shakes his head disappointed.

"That's why we need those information, Bars! I can't wait to start getting to the bottom of this!" She becomes determined.

"Wait, what about the treasure? Didn't we are looking for that one too?" Bars suddenly remembers.

Grina took another look on the note.

" _It appears that the treasure is nothing more than a rumor. A rumor started by Hunley's testimony. I'm honestly getting very skeptical about it. For now, I'm holding any further researches based on this mysterious valuable object._ " Grina reads out loud.

"So the treasure was a bluff, huh…" Bars commented.

"Yeah, I knew that from the beginning. If there was one, it'd already be held in a museum or something." Grina said.

"Oh, NOW you say it! After all that funky pirate performance, you had yesterday!" Bars does a big smile while saying it.

"Aaarrr! I like band 'o pirates, ye scurvy dog! To th' plank, wit' ye!" Grina acts like one.

"To th' plank!" Bars imitates her a bit.

Both chuckled at that.

"Cruisin' through th' seas, attackin' ships like fleas!" Grina sings in a pirate-like voice.

"Better get that spray!" Bars said in a low pitch, stupid-like voice.

"FreshInk Pirate spray: now your ship can sleep with ease!" She jokes.

Bars laughed hard at that, quickly joined by Grina. The friends were near the Student Apartments.

"Aaaah, anyway! Let's drop our bags back home and meet each other right here." Grina proposed.

"Ok! I might bring some snacks, since my stomach is begging for food." Bars announced.

"Do you have any Popi Soda to spare? I need to get more fresh!" Grina asks feeling thirsty.

"Sure! I have a truckload of them, actually." Bars nods.

"Good job, mate! Catch you later, then!"

Grina and Bars wave their hands, as they split up walking towards different buildings. Quickly after, Fara comes out from another edifice, supposedly where Hun's home is located. She walks on the sidewalk following a clear path. In less time, the little girl arrived to the hospital.

She clearly knows where to go: Fara navigates through different corridors, waiting rooms and hallways to reach a specific door.

Knock, knock.

"Come in!" Hun said from the inside.

Fara opens the door, slowly.

"Hi big bro!" She greets him with a warm smile.

Hun was sitting on the bed: he got shocked, seeing his sister there.

"F-Fara! What are you doing here?! I told you to stay home!" He scolds the girl.

"But bub… I'm too worried fo' ya! I wanna sta' wit' you." Fara plays with her fingers, nervously.

The boy noticed her getting a bit sad… and decided to close an eye, on this disobedience.

"… come here and give me a big hug." He said, while opening wide his arms with a smile.

The little girl got really happy: she ran towards Hun and embraced him, as much tightly as she can. Her brother start caressing Fara, giving multiple kisses on the top of her head.

"Ya kno', Hun… I wonder what ou' parents 're doin' right now…" She wonders.

"Well…" The boy thinks about it for a moment. "I guess they are missing us a lot. Luckily, I sent that letter yesterday… so at least, they aren't worried."

"I… I fee' so sorry fo' 'hem. They still didn't see ya." She said, while looking at the door.

"Yeah… I can understand them…" He thinks about them, getting a little sad.

A silence followed by, for a short moment.

"I hear' that the magical thin' is righ' here. Is it true, Hun?" Fara asks, while still hugging her brother.

"Yes, that's correct. However, they refused my request." He shakes his head, slowly.

"WHAT?! NO!" Fara screamed, getting a bit away from the boy.

"I wasn't the only one…" Hun paused a little. "Mirii… Grina… and even Bars, tried their best to convince those medics. Nothing was accomplished…"

"'hose meanies…! I'm goin' to give a piece of ma mind!" She got away from her brother and dashes through the door.

"FARA, NO!"

Knock, knock.

The little girl stops suddenly, looking at the door curiously.

"Come in!" Hun shouts.

Grina and Bars entered inside.

"Hello-yello, Hunry!" Grina greets him, with an open smile.

"Yo, pal!" Bars raises his hand.

"Hi guys! What a surprise!" The boy said, smiling back.

"Well, how are you? Feeling better, already?" Grina asks, while closing the door.

"Better than yesterday… that's for sure!" He replied.

Fara tried to sneak out of the room…

"NO! You'll not go anywhere, sis!" The boy scolds the little girl.

"Whoa, where the Squidgirl wants to venture off?!" Bars asks, trying to get her attention.

"She wants to request my operation…" Hun explained in less word.

"Oh…" Bars didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, there's no need for that!" Grina assures Fara.

"R-Really?!" Her eyes start to shine.

"Yep! We're already taking care of it." Grina lied. "Soon Hunry will be cured!"

"Yeeee-haw! Thanks a bunch, pardner!" Fara jumps from joy.

"Anytime!" She imitates her same accent.

"Well, anyway… something to tell, guys?" Hun asks while smiling.

"Yes, actually…" Grina turns behind, looking at the boy.

The female friend told him, what they are going to do next: visiting the farms!


	38. Trouble in the farms - Chapter 2

Going at a moderate speed, a bus was traveling down the road, doing its same routine it does everyday. Occasionally, it stops to let out passengers or picking them up and then the vehicle starts moving again. Inside, we find Grina and Bars sitting on clearly used seats.

The girl was listening to some music, while looking the bus window, using Bars's headphones. Her friend was sleeping for a while: the journey is longer than expected and Grina wanted to hear some music, so the boy got bored enough to take slowly a nap.

The place outside the bus was full of solitary houses, green grass, little forests and some distant small towns, usually near hills or on its sides. The girl doesn't seem much interested, judging from her unimpressed expression.

She got tired of listening, so Grina puts away the headphones and her smartphone: after a loud bored sigh, she looks at Bars.

"Pssss… Barsy…" Grina said in a low voice.

The boy starts grunting, but he doesn't seem awake yet since he comes back to sleep normally. The girl starts shaking him a bit, making Bars jumpscare a little.

"Aah! Grina…" He said, starting to stretch quickly after. "Did we arrive yet?"

"I think we're close, so… better stay wake." Grina answered.

The boy took a look outside the bus, through the window.

"Well, it looks like the farms… unless we ended up in a different dimension." Bars commented.

"Oh no! We got into the Sunken Zone!" Grina exclaimed.

Both the friends chuckled.

"Seriously, it does seem so… weird!" Bars took another look outside. "How can we even distinguish Hunter's house anyway? They all look the same!"

"You already forgot?! Come on, Bars! Hunry told us everything about that!" Grina exclaimed, in disappointment.

"Really? Man, then why I don't remember anything at all?" Bars said, trying to think on it.

Grina sighs, while doing a facepalm.

"He said that **just after a tunnel, there's the bus stop we're looking for**. From that point, we follow the path and Hunry's house would be right in front of our eyes." She explained.

"Huh… it seems surprisingly easy. Still, how did I forgot about that?" The boy wonders.

"Gee, maybe because you suck at paying attention?" Grina giggles a bit.

"It's not my thing, really… I kick turf at videogames, though!" Bars replied with proud.

"Are you sure about that? I can splat you in Fighting games, all day!" She smiles wide.

"Eeeehhmm… again, it's not my thing." He becomes a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure! Like I beat you 27 times in Squid Fighters X, while using a worse character than yours!" Grina said, while grinning a bit.

"That's because I'm awful with combos, pal! Like, how can you even do them all the time?! It's impossible!" Bars complained.

"Because I do my homework, scrub!" She jokes.

"Uuuuh, don't remind me of homework…" He shakes his head, while lowering it. "I think that my brain can't handle all those assignments I have to do…"

"Heh, I got my nightmares too, so you're not alone." She pats Bars on his shoulders.

"I don't even know if I'm ever going to get a C, this time. Funk this hardcore school!" Bars got frustrated.

"… how are your grades, big boy?" Grina asked curiously.

"Meh… I got some C's, many D's, sometimes F's. I guess to be just average." He said, without a care.

"What?! That's NOT average at all! Are you even trying getting a better grade?!" The girl said, getting a little upset.

"Of course I'm trying! But come on, I thought that I'd pass school with the D's!" Bars got upset too.

"Ugh… technically yes, but… no offense, I'd change my identity if I end with that score." Grina said, shuddering just by thinking about it.

"Oh, like you'd become _NotGrinaatall_?" Bars laughs a bit.

"Yeah, ha ha! But seriously, you should definitively study more, Bars! I'm saying this for your own good. It'll give you the edge, in the future. I can even help, if you can't do this all alone!" Grina advices, offering some help to the boy.

"Well… we'll see. But hey: at least, I do have a nice collection of notes! Wanna have some?" Bars asks.

Grina chuckled.

"No no, you can keep them for yourself!" She smiled.

"Aw, shucks… what about you, anyway? I bet you do get many Cs…" Bars guesses.

"Some As and many Bs." Grina replied normally.

Her friend couldn't believe that!

"W-what-a?! Seriously?!" He asked in shock.

"Yep! What? You mad, bro?" Grina catches out her tongue.

"Whoa… I-I didn't knew you were secretly a swot!" Bars was still surprised.

The girl giggles a bit.

"Nah, having B's doesn't mean that in the least. There is a certain girl, which could be called like that though." Grina smiles.

"Ah, yes! Mirii! She must have many A's and some B's!" Bars exclaimed with certainty.

"Uhm… actually, I think that she'd have a crisis if Mirii ever got something lower than A-."

"A crisis for that?! I'd throw the biggest party in Inkopolis with a B+!"

Grina laughed.

"I'd throw it for you, tall friend!" Grina said with a smile.

"Heh, tall friend all right! My height is just A+ material!" He said while boosting his ego.

"Then you get up and bonk the ceiling!" Grina does a taunting grimace.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You wish, short stuff!" Bars taunts her too.

Suddenly, the bus drove inside a tunnel.

"The tunnel! We're close, Bars!" The girl said, getting excited.

"Oh boy! We better prepare ourselves for OW!"

Bars bonked against the ceiling, while getting up, making Grina laugh loudly.

"D-Drat…! You called it!" He massages his head.

The vehicle got out of the tunnel and was slowing down, getting near another bus stop. This time Grina and Bars came from it and immediately began to admire the scenery, while leaving the busy bus on its way.

"What a peaceful place." Grina commented, while inhaling some fresh air with her nose.

"Yeah, I'd say TOO much peaceful for mah taste!" Bars said, unimpressed.

"You know… I wouldn't mind living here." Grina smiled, starting to walk on a non asphalted path.

"H-How?! I'm already bored, by just looking at it!" Bars complained, following the girl.

"Well, I don't know why exactly… maybe because it's so relaxing." She explained, while enjoying the surroundings.

"Bah. I'd get the spray cans and give some art to this depressing world!" He said.

"That would be even more depressing: a beautiful landscape ruined by some stupid drawing jokes." Grina becomes serious.

Bars noticed how the girl changed her mood and decided to stop talking about it.

"Whatever!" He shrugs. "By the way, is that the house we're looking for?"

The boy pointed at an above-average sized house with a farm field near it.

"Seems like it!" Grina smiled. "Hunry's house is pretty nice, isn't it?"

"Uhm… sure… yeah…!" He said with a tone lacking enthusiasm.

Grina didn't appreciate that answer at all: she became a bit demoralized because of it.

"Soooo, what's the plan?" Bars asked.

"Knocking the door, Bars…" She sighs softly.

The two Inklings got near the main door, after getting inside the farmhouse's area without facing any conflicts. Grina knocks the door twice and both wait for a response. Strangely, no one opened the door or say something from the inside.

Grina knocks the door again, this time with decision. Still no answers…

"Ehm… there's no one at home, Grina." Bars pointed it out.

She turns towards him, with an annoyed face.

"Thanks for that deduction, Captain Obvious!" She said in a sarcastic way.

"Anytime, shorty!" He jokes, while chuckling a bit.

Grina was getting really tired of Bars's antics.

"Very well, Mr. Funnypants: do you have a brilliant Plan B about this little inconvenience?" She asks with her arms folded.

"Uuuuh… maybe… open the door?" He asks, while scratching his head.

"Oh sure! Because people here don't lock it down or anything: they must be more idiotic than you!" Grina complained.

"Hey! It could be a possibility, you know!" He tried to justify himself.

"Please… don't be such a moron." She shakes her head in disappointment.

Bars go near the door and opens it, like normal: the girl reacted in shock.

"Haaaa! Look at that! I was RIGHT, after all!" He does a fierce-like victory pose. "Not-so-dumb Bars did it again! Any more complains, brainy?"

Grina ignored the boy and rushes inside the house. She checks every room and opens every big closets: no living being was found.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" She exclaimed, in panic. "Hunry's parents are gone!"

"Chill out, Grina! They just got out for a walk…" He tried to calm her down.

The girl saw something very important, hanging on the wall: a pair of keys!

"Look! They didn't took a walk: the house keys are still there!" Grina points at them.

"W-wait! Let's check outside: maybe they are still working, you know." Bars proposed.

Both friends dashes out of the house and check the rest of the area: no Inkling was found!

"Nobody! There's nobody here!" Grina said, in shock.

"Well, that's not true at all…!" Bars replied. "Actually, there IS someone: us! Ha ha ha!"

SLAP!

Grina gave a huge slap to Bars, leaving her marks on his left cheek.

"WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A SQUIDBAG?! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, YOU IDIOT!" Grina shouts at him.

Bars massages his left cheek, realizing to have been exaggerating a little more than usual.

"… sorry, Grina…" He lowers his head, ashamed of himself.

She looks at him: all the sudden, the girl starts feeling really sorry for that improvised attack.

"… oh shoot, I'm so sorry Barsy!" Grina puts her hands in front of her mouth. "Did you get hurt?!"

"Nah, it's fine really…" He smiled. "And besides, I deserve it…"

"What are you talking about?! You didn't deserve that blow in the least! I could have made you see the stars, with such a hit!" Grina feels even more sorry.

"Well… that slap didn't made me see the stars… rather the stalls!"

Grina laughed hard in front of that joke. Bars chuckles too.

"That was a good one, champ!" She winked with a smile.

"Ha ha, thanks! But let's get serious, now!"

"Yep!" Grina feels determined. "I think we should walk… uhm… walk… oh! That way! Yes, we'll go that way and we start searching for a house or something to ask informations!"

"All right, game on." Bars agrees. "Uhm… do you think that Hunter's parents are in danger?"

"To be honest… that's not a good sign. Let's cross our fingers and hope for the best!" She explained, trying to be more optimistic.

Both the Inklings begin to hike, hoping to have Lady Luck from their side.


	39. Trouble in the farms - Chapter 3

The Inklings were walking inside a forest, for a while: they seem to be lost.

"Huff, Grina… can we rest a bit? I'm tired…!" Bars said, while scratching on his left arm.

"No, otherwise those mosquitoes will eat us!" Grina denied.

"Aaaah, I so turfing hate them!" He tried to catch one.

"You can say that again…" Grina tries to squash a mosquito with her hands.

"Next time, remind me to get those anti-mosquito sprays: an Inkling's best friend!"

"Bars, do you like sprays in general?" She asked with curiosity.

"Yeah… but how did you know?!" Bars got a little surprised.

Grina giggles a bit.

"Because I'm smart, Squid!" Grina pulls out her tongue.

Bars doesn't seem to be convinced…

"Oh, look! I found a house! Over there!" The girls jumps with joy.

She was right: after the forest, there was another above-average sized farmhouse. There seem to be someone going back and forth, on an old rocking chair, right near the entrance.

"I see…! Finally!" Bars said, getting some deserved relief.

"Let's ask that elder person." Grina proposed.

The two friends got near the entrance, leaving the forest maze behind. The girl received the honor to speak with the old man.

"Excuse me?" She asks, gently.

He was looking down and seems to ignore the young lady.

"Ahem. Excuse me?" Grina speaks in a louder voice.

The man was breathing strongly, still not paying attention to the girl. She starts losing her patience.

"Well? Sir? Sir?!" Grina couldn't take it anymore. "LOOK AT ME, OLD SQUID!"

"Aaaah!" The man screamed in fear. "W… oh… … bah, kids."

Grina folds her arms, looking at him in a bad way.

"What kind of manners are that, mister?! Not only ignoring me , but also saying that I'm a kid!" She exclaimed, getting visibly upset.

"Yes… you're a kid… like all the others younger than me." He replied, while coughing a bit.

Grina decided to teach a lesson, to this crazy elder.

"I'm not a kid! Look at me!" She turns 360° around. "I'm a very young woman. A kid shouldn't even be able to transform in this more evolved form!"

"… tsk… you still look like a kid to me."

The girl realized that the elder seems to have a grudge against her.

"Why are you insulting me like this? It's just because I shouted?" Grina tries to reason with him.

"No… I don't mind the shouting… but I didn't want to talk to you, Technie." He explains, coughing loudly.

"Technie…? Wait… oh! Now I understand! You don't like people coming from the city, is that correct?!" She asks, feeling to get to the bottom of this.

"… wrong. I don't hate them… I was always neutral between Farmies and Technies." He said.

"Then, what's up with all the hate?!" Grina becomes frustrated.

"Eh eh eh… yes… you're still acting like a spoiled child. Pretending to have everything… without working on your own."

"T-That's not true! Stop it!" The girl wants to slap him.

"… however… I see you insist on the opposite…" He stops moving his rocking chair.

"Of course, I insist! And you don't even have any proof of"

"Grina! There's someone aiming on your forehead!" Bars pointed towards an open window, located to the Second Floor.

The girl instinctively ducks, to avoid any incoming shots.

"Retreat, Bars! This is a trap!" She shouts.

Both the Inklings ran away as fast as they could! No one got the chance to look back: the friends enter inside the forest, in a vague hope of leaving behind those mysterious attackers. Eventually, the adolescents start to feel the fatigue on their shoulders.

"Uff… uuuffff… I-I can't run anymore, Grina!" The boy said exasperated.

"H-Hang on! Puff… w-we are almost at Hunry's house…! I can feel it…!" The girl tries to encourage him.

Despite the weariness, the young lady's desire to survive gave her enough determination to keep dashing, going faster than a speedy Inkstrike! She was so quick on her feet, that Grina almost didn't notice something rather important: she arrived at destination!

Hun's farmhouse area seems pretty much the same, as seen before, giving the girl a well deserved relief. She is sweating a lot and could barely keeping herself up: Grina never experienced such fatigue, in any physical activity!

She turns around to see her friend: Bars was reaching Grina, while walking all wonky and buffoonish.

"Good news, Bars! Those creeps aren't after us anymore!" Grina smiled.

"Uuuuuhh… my legs… huuufff, my poor legs… they were already worn out, yesterday…" Bars said, gasping for breath.

"Look at the bright side: we have a house at our disposal!"

"Uh… what… we don't have one, Grina…" He decided to sit down on the grass, not giving a care about getting dirty pants.

"Are you sure about that? This building behind me doesn't look like a nice home?" She points at it from the behind, with her left thumb.

"But… but that belongs to Hunter and his family!" Bars doesn't agree with Grina.

"I'm sure they would not mind, if we take a quick rest inside. Besides, since no one is at"

"Wait, did you hear something?" The boy looks around, with suspicious.

Grina starts to listen, while looking up-right.

"… I think so… seems kinda vague…" She tries to comprehend.

"Where is coming from? It's weird…"

"Just a sec…! The house… yes, it's coming from the house!" Grina said convinced.

"Dasquid?! So, there WAS someone inside!" Bars commented, surprised.

"Whoever is indoors, we have to check it out and quick!" She said, getting a bit serious.

Her friend sighs and stands up.

"I don't feel like fighting, you know… I'm too tired!" He said exhausted.

"Come on, it could be someone in need!" Grina run towards the entrance.

"… uuuuggghhh, wait for me, shorty!" Bars snorts, as he forcefully follows the girl inside the old-looking residence.

As the two friends were near the house, the noise became more recognizable.

"What-a…? A… **a baby is crying**?!" She said near the door.

"Huh?!" Bars took time to listen carefully. "Yeah… sounds like it!"

Both were left speechless: they look at each other waiting for someone to have logical idea, that could explain this odd sound. Noticing how no one was saying anything useful, they dashed in the building and follow the crying sound, all the way up on the Second Floor.

The source of such childish scream, seems to come from the Adult Bedroom. Once the Inklings entered inside, they got petrified about what their eyes were seeing: laying on the large bed, there was a baby Squid crying on the top of clearly-bigger clothes.

Grina rushed near the bed and picks the baby up, hugging warmly.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh…" She cuddles the baby, giving quick kisses on the head. "Don't cry, little one... Mommy is here, now…"

Thanks to Grina's comforting skills, the baby starts getting more calm and stops crying.

"… is this a joke?" Bars asked, incredulous.

The girl didn't answer: she was concentrated looking at the baby's mood.

"W-what's going on?! What's thi"

"Bars, shut up now… it's not the time." Grina stops him.

"Sorry…" He apologizes.

Grina took a great look at the baby: she smiled sincerly.

"You're a such adorable little girl, you know that?" The young lady caresses the baby.

"Ehm… Grina? Can we talk for a moment?" Bars asked, this time politely.

She turns towards him.

"I know your worries…" The girl shakes slowly her head. "How could someone leave a princess all alone, in this house? If I'd get the responsible…"

"And they left clothes behind? It seems a bit weird, man…" He scratches the back of his head.

Grina thinks about it, for a moment.

"Yes… that's weird!" She said, while looking at the clothes. "… and you know something even more odd? **Those clothes are from Inkopolis**."

Bars looks at them too, getting surprised.

"But… why? This child's parents are coming from there?" The boy starts thinking about it.

"Maybe… without any sort of clear clues, we'd never know." The girl starts looking around. "Wait. There's a note!"

"Huh?!" Bars stares in the same direction as Grina does, noticing a piece of paper on a dresser. "Oh! Let me read this: probably some indications from the missing parents!"

He took the note and starts reading it, trying to not be too loud.

" _I'm sorry if I'm getting to the point already, but I don't have too much time left and I'm sure_ _ **both of you**_ _will understand everything, very soon. Read this carefully: you have to get to the nearest town and find_ _ **black trucks**_ _. Follow them and_ "

Bars stops reading, getting close to the note with the face: he seems to not understand something.

"And…?" Grina asks.

"Uuuh… I don't know, honestly." The boy replied, confused.

"What?! Let me give a look."

The girl got near Bars, still hugging the now calm baby Squid. She reads mentally, the whole note: the last part contained single phrases wrote in a slightly worse quality.

" _I want my mommy_? _I'm scared_? What does this have to do with the rest?!" Grina fails to comprehend the significance.

"Beats me, pal." Bars shrugs clueless. "As this situation couldn't get any weirder!"

Suddenly, the girl slowly widened her eyes as she keeps reading that note over and over, getting a big suspicious vibe all over herself. She took her friend's note from the pocket and does a direct comparison, with the mysterious paper.

"No… i-it can't be…" Grina gets so shocked, that she sits unintentionally on the bed. "T-there's no way…"

"Grina?! What's up with the creepy face, all the sudden?!" Bars becomes worried.

"… take a look at the handwritings, Bars. Both of them." Grina said, while looking at the baby girl.

The boy does what she requested: he becomes a bit puzzled.

"But… those two… they surprisingly match. Even those phrases at the end! … no wait."

Bars finally realized the connection.

"You… you mean this note was wrote by Mirii?!" He asked in panic.

"Yes… a-and not only. Did you remember where those clothes came from?" She points at them.

"Uhm… huh… those seems the same kind, that Mirii would wear." He rubs his chin.

"Add that we found **a baby girl** on them…" She starts getting panicked.

Bars thinks about it… and suddenly, he opened his eyes.

"Waaaait a minute…! No… no! Y-you can't be serious! T-that doesn't make any sense!" Bars looks at the little Squid.

"I-I know… it sounds very stupid and impossible, but… but… this baby… she's… … M-Mirii!"

"ARE YOU SQUIDDING ME?!" Bars shouts in desperation.

The baby starts crying loudly.

"Bars, you idiot! You scared her!" She exclaimed, as the girl comforts baby Mirii again.


	40. Trouble in the farms - Chapter 4

The Inklings were now in the spacious kitchen: Bars was walking nervously, with his hands behind, going back and forth. Grina was sitting on a rocking chair, while holding baby Mirii and cuddling her occasionally.

"All right… let me get this straight." The boy stops, trying to calm down, and looks at the girl."According to your assumptions, Mirii somehow got here before us and start looking for Hunter's parents."

Grina nods.

"She found something very important, in an unknown town… and you believe that whoever possess those **black trucks** , did something very nasty to her, so she couldn't reveal their secret. Am I correct here?" Bars asks.

The girl nods once more.

"However, like me, you also believe that there are certain things in this world, which cannot happen in the least. And in this case…" Bars looks at the little Squid, sighing loudly. "… some sort of rejuvenation shenanigans."

"Yes…" She replied.

"Then… keeping also in mind, how we found all those weird clues… I have the following question: are you sure that the baby is Mirii?!"

Grina stares at Bars.

"… what was your point, again?" The girl asks confused.

"The point? Eheheheheh… t-the POINT?! Hahahaha…!" He starts getting crazy. "M-man! My friend i-is a baby now! My female high-school "A perfect" friend i-is a little Squid, now! Eheheheheh… d-do you get it now?! A-and you're insinuating that t-this is not a dream! Ooohohohoh… y-yeah, sure… riiiiight."

"Stop it, now!" Grina blames him. "Get yourself all together: this is not the end of the world!"

Bars tries to cool himself down.

"Ok… ok, then… w-what are we going to do? How can we change Mirii to her old self?" He asks.

"To tell you the truth… I don't know." She said worried. "Maybe there isn't a solution…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Bars shouted in panic.

Baby Mirii starts crying again.

"Baaarrsss! Stop shouting like that, you moron!" She comforts quickly the little Squid.

"S-sorry!" He apologizes. "But… we have to do something!"

"Like what?" She asks, getting really serious.

"You know… … that's it! There might be an antidote hided from those crooks! We need to find those trucks and"

The little Squid starts crying again.

"Uuuuggghh, I didn't shout this time!" Bars goes forward with his back, leaving his arms motionless.

"No wait, it wasn't you… she's hungry!" Grina said, while looking at her.

"Oh great… now we have to feed her!" He does a facepalm. "Could this situation get any worse…?"

"Well… I don't think we have any equipments for that." She caresses baby Mirii.

"… man… I hate that moment…"

"But that doesn't mean we couldn't make one ourselves." The girl smiled. "Luckily, we are in a farm. Usually, there are cowfishes inside stalls, full of delicious milk to drink!"

"But babies can't drink that kind of milk! They need a special type, you know…"

Grina sighs loudly.

"Bars, you're getting confused with **ancient cows**. Their milk is said to be hard to digest… however, cowfishes possess a very nutritious formula, which is absolutely safe and even required for babies. So, all you need to do is to get some milk and bring it here."

"Wait, why I have to do this?! I don't even know how to get milk!" Bars complained.

"Bars… Mirii needs her mommy now. And besides, I'll try to get an alternative baby bottle from this house, while you're busy." She said responsibly.

"… did you call yourself _mommy_?" He gets surprised.

"Yes: for now, we got to act like her parents, ok? A baby needs a lot of care and attentions, especially from a mom and dad." Grina explains.

"B-but"

"Bars!" She looks at him, in a serious way.

Bars didn't continue talking and decided to follow the orders. Grina cuddles baby Mirii, trying to calm her down. Unfortunately, that wasn't working like before: the little Squid's hunger was too strong to bear, forcing her to ignore every comforting attempt, the girl was doing.

As a result, Grina starts getting more concerned about baby Mirii, at the point to feel a pressing hurry falling on herself.

"Ok ok. C-calm down, little star! M-mommy is going to prepare e-everything, ok?"

She was trembling, letting the fears overwhelm her mind. The girl leaves the baby on the rocking chair and dashes to the kitchen locker to find something even closely similar to a baby bottle. However, a fearful thought stops her right on her tracks: baby Mirii was left all alone, on a rocking chair!

Scared by the possibility for the small Squid to fall down and getting hurt, Grina rushes back to her and picks the baby up. She decided to create the bottle alternative, while holding her with one arm and operating with the other, despite the fact that there were better solutions to the situation.

The girl quickly becomes very cautious suddenly, as she was looking through lockers and other kitchen furniture. She occasionally comforts baby Mirii, trying to attenuate the situation a little and getting some time to think about what to do next.

Thanks to this improvised tactic, Grina found something extremely important: a real looking baby bottle! Its design seems rather old, but the conditions were looking good. The girl couldn't believe that those farmers did possess something so essential for babies, but she didn't got the time to investigate more on the matter.

Grina begins washing up the bottle, using a vintage sink, by opening a weird looking cap located to its back. The cleaning process was good enough to make the tool operable. However, she wasn't serene just yet: the girl inspects the ancient stovetop, trying to figure out how it works.

Meanwhile, in the stalls, Bars was holding a wooden milk bucket, while approaching near a cowfish. He nervously put the bucket under the animal's udder, hoping to not upset her in any way.

"Ahem. Ehm… nothing personal, dude… eeeh, I mean girl. I need just a bit of your milk, sooo… relax…" The boy grabs two teats. "And let Bars doing all the magic, ok?"

He starts to squeeze them, making the milk going right on the bucket.

POW!

The cowfish gave a huge kick to Bars, sending him to the ground: the boy looks at the stars for a while, before getting up again. Once he recovers, Bars becomes a bit upset.

"Hey! What was that kick for?! Hmpf…" He complained.

Luckily, the cow didn't kick the bucket too, so the boy's progress weren't wasted. He begins to squeeze the teats again, this time more gently…

POW!

Another kick was sent to Bars. Except this time, it was aimed low: he screamed in pain, while falling slowly down on the dirty field again. This time the recovery time was significantly longer than the first time and the anger was increasing in a pretty fast rate.

"YOU STUPID COW! Ooowww… GRRRR! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR STUPID MILK, NO MATTER HOW MANY STUPID KICKS YOU'RE GIVING TO ME! Uuuugghhh…"

Bars tries again and again, receiving more and more kicks from the cowfish, until he gave up and gets the bucket with the rather low quantity of milk inside. He walks back home, feeling still the pain coming from the down area…

"Grina, I can't take it anymore, man!" The boy places the bucket on the top of the wooden kitchen table. "The cows hate me so much and I'm starting to despise them in the same way!"

The girl, while holding baby Mirii, checks the content of the bucket.

"It's fine, actually. " She smiled.

"What?! Really? I thought that it wasn't enough at all!" Bars said surprised.

"Not enough? Did you really think to feed an entire bucket of milk, to a small Squid?!" The girl looks at him, while frowning.

"Oh, eeehhmm… well… eh eh, ya know… if Mirii gets to drink a lot of milk, she'd be a giantess when she gets older!" Bars tried to justify himself.

"Actually you can't overfeed babies… or force them into"

Baby Mirii starts crying loudly and Grina was thrown into the hurry again.

"Hold her, for a while!" She handles the little Squid over Bars.

The girl starts preparing the formula, seemingly knowing what she's suppose to do in such situation. Bars tried to comfort Mirii, but she appears to not like him in the least: the baby was looking at Grina, as she was tilting towards her.

"G-Grina! W-what I have to do with this baby?!" Bars asks, caressing the little Squid.

"Try shushing her!" She advices.

The boy shushes near Mirii, but that was making her even more scared than before.

"Softly, you idiot! Softly!" The girl keeps repeating.

"S-sorry!" He apologizes.

Bars tries again, this time correcting his mistake. Despite his shushing is now more appropriate, he was unable to calm down baby Mirii.

"C-come on, Mirii… chill out, princess! Please…" He said in a low voice.

"Done! The formula is ready!" Grina lifts up the baby bottle, like it was some kind of artifact.

"About time, mom! Take this baby, already!" Bars gives the little Squid to the girl. "Phew… man… babies can be such a pain to deal with…"

She ignores the last phrase: a big sense of happiness was wrapping Grina all over.

"Now is drinky-drinky time, angel!" She giggles a bit, while putting the baby bottle near Mirii.

At first, she looks at the object in an odd way… then she opens her mouth and starts sucking on it. While drinking, the little Squid was finally calm and clearly enjoying the milk.

"Aawww… she likes it!" Grina said with joy. "Isn't she adorable, Bars?"

"Weell… yeah, she's cute!" He said with a smile. "But, is it normal for a baby to suck that fast?"

The girl notices the baby's rather fast rate of sucking.

"W-wow, she must be really hungry!" Grina commented, surprised. "Little star, you can slow down a bit… … M-Mirii, slow down please… … Mirii!"

The baby wasn't listening in the least: she finishes the entire bottle, in record time! The two Inklings were left speechless.

"… I-I can't believe she didn't spit anything." The girl commented, while looking at the now empty bottle. "I bet Mirii didn't even seen food, for lunch!"

Grina starts massaging baby Mirii's back.

"Uhm, what are you doing now?" Bars asks.

"I have to make her burp, Bars. That's a normal thing to do, you know." Grina explains.

The little Squid does a loud baby burp, making Grina and Bars chuckle.

"That was a good one!" Bars raises his right thumb up.

"Bravaaa! Bravaaa!" She raises the baby up, making her laugh a bit. "You're so adorable! I think I'm going to eat you!"

Grina puts baby Mirii near her mouth and pretends to eat her: both were having a lot of fun!

"You know… I can't believe that Mirii is so pretty, as a baby." Bars commented.

"I know right?! All babies are like this: that's why I love them so much!" She hugs the little Squid.

Bars got near the baby and starts tickling her: Mirii was laughing a lot.

"Man… to think she'd become an ice queen, later… look how cheerful she's now!" He points the detail out.

"Yeah, that's true… unfortunately." She shakes her head.

Both didn't talk for a while: only the baby, which was doing cute sounds.

"Well, anyway." Bars starts speaking. "I guess we better get to town and start looking for"

"No Bars, we'll not go anywhere." Grina stops him.

"Huh?! W-what's that?"

"You heard me right: we are not going out of this house." Grina becomes serious.

"Y-you serious?! Did you already forgot about Hunter's parents? Mirii? E-Everything?!"

"I didn't forget… however, I'll not let you exposing our baby into a dangerous situation."

" _Our_ baby?! S-she's not! And you know that!"

"She IS! We are her stepparents now and in this very moment, Mirii needs our care more than anything else!"

The boy looks at the girl, worried.

"Y-you're crazy… I-I'm not her father…" Bars starts walking backwards.

"No! You're going to be her father, whether you like it or not!"

"B-But"

"Bars, you're the only one I can trust in this lonely place. We're going to raise Mirii properly, without risking her life."

"Raise her...? … s-so you are really getting mad, dontcha?!" He was trembling.

"I'm not! You really think that there's going to be a definitive solution for this problem? Like you usually see on TV?!"

The boy didn't say anything…

"And what if we risk our butt, following those trucks and get NOTHING from it? Or even worse… losing something important? Do you like gambling with lives, Bars?! Betting an _All in_ , like every moron would dare to choose?!"

He was still silent, looking at Grina. She shakes her head slowly.

"Face it, Bars: _our lives are changed forever_. And we can't do nothing, but to adapt into this new lifestyle."

"No… … no, that's not true…" The boy grabs the door entrance's handle.

"Bars, where do you think are going?" She asks getting visibly upset.

"Away from your shenanigans!" He runs away.

"BARS, STOP!"

Grina starts chasing him down, while holding baby Mirii tightly. Both friends were now outside, running through farm fields.


	41. Trouble in the farms - Chapter 5

Despite feeling the pains caused from the cowfish's kicks, Bars was running with all his energy away from Grina. Never in his life, he'd ever dream to escape from his female friend, holding a girl regressed into babyhood, and being forced to act like a father in her regards.

Occasionally the boy looks behind: Grina was still behind him! She doesn't seem to be sweating, after that long run… actually, she seems to be closer and closer to him.

"BARS! PLEASE, STOP!" Grina calls him desperately.

He begins to feel really tired: the stress was pressuring his body, forcing him to slow down noticeably. His motivation wasn't lacking in the least, however… and in his last stand, he grabs a big wooden stick and turns his back, facing Grina.

The girl stops in shock, seeing the boy suddenly armed with a dangerous weapon.

"B-Bars, what are you doing?! Put that stick down!" Grina orders worried.

"S-stay away from me… insane girl!" He menaces her.

"Y-you don't seriously intend to harm u-us, right?!"

"Don't make me do this, Grina… go home, please."

"No! I don't want to leave you here! Mirii needs you! Mirii needs caring parents!"

"WE'RE NOT HER PARENTS! STOP SAYING SUCH LIE!"

Baby Mirii starts crying.

"… you… YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH MONSTER!" Grina starts crying.

Bars looks surprised.

"We're not her parents… WHERE ARE HER PARENTS, BARS?! DID YOU EVER SEE THEM IN PERSON?!" She vented.

"I… I know she has a mother…"

"A mother that not only is old, but SHE'S ALSO A HORRIBLE PERSON!"

"W-what?! N-no way!"

"Yes, that's true… she told me about her… before I met you."

Bars stood there in silence, thinking about something…

"… her brother! Yes, her brother! He can take"

"Not even her brother, Bars. He's too busy with his job, to have any time for Mirii!" Grina explains, while trying to calm down the baby at the same time.

His firepower was rejected and Bars was too tired, to think about other possibilities.

"Now, do you see the entire situation…? No one can look after her, except for us… her new family." She took a big breath, still crying a bit. "Y-you can't make her suffer a second time, Bars! I know w-we can pull this one off… together…"

"Grina… what you're asking is stupid! Did you forget the very first reason, we are here? I thought that you cared about Hunter! After all… he saved us, man! If we focus on Mirii, then he'll be done for! T-think about his sister, please… a-and his parents…"

The girl lowers her head.

"… poor Hunry… we don't even know where his parents are…"

"S-so, you're finally realizing it?! You are understanding everything?"

"… I have a question for you, Bars."

The boy didn't like the sound of that phrase. Grina looks at him, seriously.

"… tell me… who's in real danger, now?"

"Huh? I-In danger? What do you mean?!"

"It's true that Hunry has a ticking bomb inside… but that doesn't mean Mirii is safe, right in this moment!"

"S-she with us… she's safe!"

"Really… judging from that stick, you seem in the opposite position…"

"W-wait! We can go together, you know!"

"WITH A BABY?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT EVEN A SMALL BUMP, MAY BE FATAL FOR HER?!"

Bars got once again against the logical wall.

"P-please, Bars… come back to us… please…" Grina starts walking near the boy. "There's no other solution… we can't give her to someone… or leave her at home… or anything to solve this problem…"

Suddenly, he swings the stick in the air, scaring the girl.

"B-BARS!"

"You know what… I… I think to understand our problem: it was obvious, but we didn't fully notice it yet… or should I say, **we didn't want to admit it**."

She remains in silence.

"… **we are both scared** , aren't we?"

She listens without complaining.

"I can see that… I mean, this is the first time we're dealing with such situation… I'm still scared about all this, you know."

Bars starts crying too.

"You… are kinda right, actually. Mirii needs our help… in that condition, she can't do anything for herself…" He sighs. "But… if we let the fears dominate us, a solution will never come! And that means… one of our friends, must go…"

"N-NO!" The girl understood everything. "I DON'T WANT HUNRY TO GO AWAY! But… b-but Mirii… no… she d-doesn't deserve this, either…"

"Don't worry, Grina. I already took a decision. The best thing I could do…" He shakes his head slowly.

"W-what's it?!" She asks at the highest peak of the concern.

"… I'll solve this problem, alone."

"BARS, DON'T DO IT! Y-YOU CAN'T"

Bars swings his stick again, stopping Grina from running towards him.

"Go home, girl… let this boy become a man, for once."

"NOOOO, BAAARRSSS!" Grina starts crying uncontrollably.

Bars looks at the girl for a moment… and then, he turns his back going all alone through the forest. The girl falls on her knees, hugging baby Mirii tightly: she was sad and scared, not knowing what will happen next… and honestly, she doesn't even have the courage to learn.

Even the boy was feeling the same way: the more steps he does, the more doubtful he becomes. Was he really able to help Mirii, from this twisted fate? Was he capable to save Hun's parents? Or he was too late… for everything?

The boy didn't even know where he was going. A town located somewhere in those deserted farmlands… **black trucks** to chase around… all those vague hints, are making Bars even more insecure than before. This was the first time, that his ego was put into question… and the boy never felt so weak, in his whole life.

He was getting really fatigued… the stress and depression was too strong to bear. Bars was staggering, wishing to take a good nap. No… that wasn't enough for him. Something important was missing… something that he didn't really thought about, until in this very moment.

The idea of having a family… suddenly, didn't sound as insane and crazy, as Bars thought it was. Grina was a nice girl, after all… just this morning, he was laughing and having a good time with her! And Mirii… maybe she wouldn't mind as much, having young stepparents protecting her and giving her all the care of this world.

Maybe… just maybe… that nightmare wasn't really one, isn't it? It was actually an incredible dream, that would bring the best joy, an Inkling could wish for. But now it's too late… too far away, from that one-chance occasion, to take it with his hands and say _Yes, I want to be her father_. _I want to stay with this family_.

 _Forever_.

... zzz… uh… hmpf… … zzzz… uff… the sun… the sun is waking me up… yaaaawwwnnn! I kinda hate that… I don't wanna get out of the bed, just yet… it's so comfy and relaxing… five more minutes, please…

 _Knock knock_.

Oh no… that knocking sound… I could recognize that everywhere. Perfectly executed, always at the same exact time. Great… now the five minutes become five seconds… or maybe 10, if I get to hide under the blanket…

"Rise and shine, little bro!"

No, leave me alone! I want to rest and sleep… … I don't hear anything else. Maybe she gave up? Good! I can enjoy the bed a little more, then... hmm? Something warm and soft was grasping my tummy. It tickles a bit too… actually… pffff, hahahaha!

"Tickle tickle tickle!"

There I am, escaping my perfect hiding place, to make a desperate attempt to regain control of myself. I started taking off those giant hands, with mine: didn't really work. I tried crouching and turning away from her: she didn't let me move! Luckily, this madness ended all the sudden… just in time for me, to take some air back!

"Ih ih ih! Good morning, lazy bones!"

I groaned to my annoying big sister. Thanks to her tickling games, there's no way I'm going back into the dreamy fields. My fuzzy eyes are trying to look at my huge sibling and I couldn't help but rubbing them, to improve my eyesight.

"… good morning…" I said while yawning again.

"Come on, gnome. The bathroom is waiting for you!" My sister jokes on me, with a smile.

I stood there for a moment, without moving or reacting: just sitting on the bed, looking at my relative like any zombies would. I took a big breath and jump out of the bed, landing near my huge sister. Right after that, she raises both her arms in the air… and then quickly dive both towards my small back.

A noticeable warmth was taking over my body, making all the tenses go away. I smiled, while closing my eyes. Then her big hand was caressing and patting my head, with the delicacy of a flower. I couldn't help but to get easily addicted, in front of such cuddles.

"Let's go now, Jack."

Well, you heard her: it's time to get out of house and do some hygienic needs. Thanks to that well-deserved hug, now leaving the bed doesn't feel as drastic as before. My sister holds my right hand tightly and together, we exit from my little house.


	42. Jack's big adventure - Part 1

While walking down on the road with my sister, I took a glimpse up: my mouth was left opened, as I was watching small fluffy clouds passing by slowly. My eyes expanded, the more I was looking at the sky.

"Watch your steps, shorty." My sister pulled my hand towards her.

I turned my head, staring at my big sibling. My cheeks were getting puffier, as I was frowning in front of her.

"I hate that nickname! I'm not short!" I was walking in tiptoes, trying to keep my balance.

She smiled at me, while giggling with her mouth shut.

"Why the hate?" Jessie looks ahead. "Actually, you should be very happy about it."

My right eyebrow lowers down, as I was staring my huge sister.

"How? What's so good about being small?"

"It makes you, the cutest brother of our town!" Jessie's eyes sparkled, while holding her fists, as she returns to watch me.

"That's stupid! I don't like being cute at all!" I puffed my cheeks even more and my face was slowly turning slightly red.

"Ih ih! All younger brothers are cute! Especially you, since you're still the youngest!" She pats on the top of my head.

"Being the youngest is no fun! Did you know, that I can't play with all my other relatives?!" I frowed again, as I downturn my mouth.

"Now, don't start another drama, gnome! You know that your siblings love playing with you." Jessie moves her right forefinger up and down, in front of me.

"But we always play small stuff! Squid riding, Hide and Seek, Hopscotch…" I was counting with my left hand, while looking up.

"What about Mini-Wrestling? It's your favorite game!" She winks at me, while giggling.

"Because I can only play it, with you! And even then… you always win." I looked away, while sighing.

"Really? I thought it was the opposite! At the end, you clearly get the prize!" She raises her right forefinger straight up, while winking at me.

I smiled shyly, at the idea of those cuddles… notably the ones coming from Jessie!

"Hiii!"

Hey, there's my other big sister! … wait, who she was again? July? Isidora? Squidarella? I don't remember… I have so many brothers and sisters, that I don't think I meet all of them yet! Let alone memorize their names!

"Good morning Mia!" She waves her right hand, while talking with closed eyes. "Do you need something, sis?"

"Yes! Today is my turn to keep an eye on Jack!" She connected both her hands and smiled wide.

Jessie let my right hand free: it smelled something particular on its palm. I sniffed on it, recognizing a sweet scent. My mouth was gradually filled with saliva.

"What's this stuff?" I showed my right palm to Jessie as I gulped down a bit of saliva.

My sister tilted towards my hand and sniffed on it, calmly.

"Oooh, this comes from a secret dessert I'm creating!" . She smiled and returned to her normal stance.

"Really?! What's it?! WHAT'S IT?!" My hands clenched into fists and I start moving my legs on the spot.

"Eh eh eh…" Jessie catches out her tongue a bit. "I'm not telling!"

I stared my sister, while moving my legs in place much faster than before, as I tightened my fists even more.

"Nononono, please! Tell me! I need to know! Pleeeeaasseee!" My eyes start to appear watery, as my mouth was moving in a wavy way.

Both my big sisters laughed, with their eyes closed: Mia was covering her mouth with both her hands, while Jessie was covering her mouth with only her right hand.

"Sorry shorty, but it's going to take a while before I show it to mom." She caresses my head, with her left hand.

A single tear was dropping from my left eye and my mouth becomes more wavy.

"But I heard we have **Chocolate Bread** , for breakfast!" Mia grabs both her hands, while watching me.

Suddenly, my eyes expanded before I know it! No longer my mouth was wavy: instead, it smiled wide and opened just a little bit.

"CHOCOLATE BREAD?! IwantitIwantitIwantit!" I shaked my fists up and down, in front of Judy… I-I mean, Mia!

She giggles some more.

"Then, you have to be a clean little Squid and go to the"

I sprinted so fast, that I could hear a ricochet sound coming from behind me!

"JACK, DON'T RUN! WAIT FOR MIA!"

"Waaaaiiitt!"

As I was running through the town, I still got the time to quickly greet with a wave to my 3 big brothers and 1 big sister. During my rushing, I saw another big sister coming out from her house and I greet her in the same manner, while shouting "HI, BIG SIS!". I almost got to the bathroom… so close…

Oh wait! I passed 2 big brothers and other 3 big sisters without greeting them! I come back a little and I did just that! Then, 2 big sisters and 1 big brother came from behind me! They hugged me, together. Uuuuhh… not… now… my belly was rumbling!

I slipped under them and I start running again. There's it! The bathroom! I got inside and did everything mom and dad ( along with all my siblings) taught me. I finished in record time and here I'm, running again through the town!

Now, all I have to do is to get to the **table plaza** and

 _THUMP!_

… yeeooouuuccchhh! Ow ow ow ow ow! S-sniff… buueeeehhh!

"Oh no, Jack!"

"What happened?!"

"He tripped!"

Before I know it, s-sob, I many brothers and sisters all around me! Waaaahh! Ow ow, my right knee was slowly covered in yellow ink and… it starts to burn a lot! Booo hu hu hu huuuu! A sister picks me up and begins to cuddle me.

"Ssssh, don't worry Jack… your big sister is here now." She gave me some kisses on my left cheek.

Tears didn't stop coming from my eyes. However, I was breathing at a slower pace than before…

"I'll give him the needed medications."

I was too busy crying, to say anything about that. I didn't saw much from that point: just my sister brought me to the First Aid House and insert carefully two medical patches on the injury. I was sitting on a white table, watching my female siblings at the same eye height.

"Jack, how many times me and all the other siblings have to tell you to NOT run around the town?" Her hands are on her hips and she frowned a bit.

"S-sorry… I'll not run like that, again! I promise!"

She smiled at me, opening her eyes a little.

"That's better! Now… just for safety measures, we'll play Squid riding until we get to the table plaza. What do you say, Squidboy?" She extends her arms towards me.

I opened my mouth with a smile, while staring at my dontknowhername big sister. Tears no longer were coming from my eyes. She turns her back and leaned slightly. I climbed her posterior until I sat on her shoulders. My hands were laying on her soft head.

"Yuppie! To the Chocolate Mine!" I raised a fist up in the air.

And here we go! Yahooo! So much fun! I got around the town, looking at all my siblings waving their hands at me or calling my name out loud. They were also following me too: together, we marched through the houses and even improvised a little song. I tilted my head left and right, while singing and keeping the rhythm.

Whoa, we're already at the plaza? Mom and dad were waiting for all of us, at the head of the long… very long table. I usually sit between them, letting me watch everyone in front of me. The table was already prepared: a cup full of milk and a big Chocolate Bread sitting right next to it.

"Mommy! Daddy!" My sister let me touch the ground with my feet and I ran a little towards my parents.

"Snugglebunny!" My mother wraps me around with her arms. "How my little man is doing in this fine day?"

She lets me go: I quickly showed her my right leg, with the patches on the knee.

"Oh? You got hurt, cutie puppy?" She kisses my patches. "There. Now the big bag ache will disappear soon."

I noticed that the knee didn't have that burning feel at all!

"Thanks mommy!" I jumped with my arm and legs stretched up in the air.

"Eh eh, my boy!" My dad caresses my head with vigor. "You may be the youngest, but you have more energy than this man, after receiving a kiss from his woman!"

Everyone, including me, chuckled! My mommy gave my daddy a kiss on his left cheek, making him blush a bit.

"Ah ah! But what are we waiting for? Let's start our breakfast!"

Well said, dad! My parents helped me climb the rather tall chair and we waited for everybody to take their seats. After the last sibling sits down, we started to eat! I hastily took the Chocolate Bread with two hands and immerse it, into the cup, multiple times. Some amount of milk was flying all over.

"Dear, be more delicate!" My mom took my right arm and holds it.

I looked at mom, then I stared at the spilled milk on the table.

"… oops…"

My mom giggled a bit.

"That's ok, for today. Now eat the bread."

I did just what mom said: hhmmmm! Delicious…! Just as I always remember them! I wish that every breakfast has Chocolate Bread… but you can't always have them all, can you? While I was eating, I watched all my siblings eating and chatting with each other: so many brothers and sisters, that I couldn't count all of them!

Sadly, we finished breakfast… aaawwww, when I'll get to eat more of this bread?! Next full moon? Maybe! For now, all the members of our family scrambled around and go playing whatever they like. There was one particular game though, that I never tried because I'm too small: Ink Splat!

Going to the playing arena, which is located near the table plaza, there were slides, swings, a mini cavernous maze and the space dedicated to the mentioned Ink Splat game. I could already see brothers and sisters, wielding a weird gray thingy called **Splattershot Jr.** and taking free positions.

There were many rocks, bushes and other natural elements all around this place. Someone hides behind one of them and tries to shoot Ink, against whoever gets close. Its color is Yellow, which is the same for everyone.

Boys and girls go around this arena, to cover each other with Ink. I think that there are no winners or losers in this game: I couldn't tell, since I never got the chance to play one round. I was watching carefully every step and moves, my siblings were pulling off to each other. Mia was near me, sitting on the ground.

"Mia, can I try Ink Splat?" I watched her, holding my breath.

"Sorry, Jack. You're too small to play." She was looking at the play scene.

"Why?! I don't understand!" I moved my arms around.

"Oh, the reason is silly simple. You see those weapons?"

"Yeah! What about them?" I tilted my head to the right.

"Those are as big as you! And very heavy too… for someone of your size, speaking."

"Shucks! That's not fair…" I lowered my head… however, I suddenly lift it up. "Mia! How can I grow up?"

She laughs at it! Then she looks at me, with a smile.

"It takes time to reach our size, lion cub! You need to be a cute little brother for a while…"

I puffed my cheeks and frowned.

"I'm not cute! I'm a monster! Rrraaaawwwrrr!" I start walking slowly but heavily, towards my big sister.

"Ooooh, a cute little brother monster!" She hugs me, softly.

I lifted my head up, with my eyes closed.

"Noooo, stop that! I'm serious, sis: I wanna be a super-ultra-mega giant! Is there a faster method to be as big as daddy?"

She stood silent for a moment…

"Well… technically, yes. I heard something about that…"

"Really?! Sweet! Tellmetellme!" I slipped down and looked at Mia.

"Uhm… I think that dad told us **a legend about the Woody Forest**." She looks up, while massaging her chin with her right hand.

Woody Forest? It's a forest right next our town! There's a gate at its entrance… and if I remember correctly, mom said once that its purpose is to protect us from strangers.

"I know that forest! What about it?!" I was tilting forward, while holding my breath.

"According to daddy… hhmmmm… yes!" She raised her right forefinger up. "If you go deep in the forest, there's a pond full of water! Not just ordinary water, though… no sir! If you drink that, your size will change! You'll become bigger and bigger, the more you drink it…"

"Wooow!" My eyes started to sparkle. "Then I'll drink all that pond and come back as huge as a mountain!"

"Wait! There's a catch! If you drink too much from the pond, its power will reverse on you!" She points at me, by touching my nose with her right forefinger.

"Reverse? What that means?" I looked at the forefinger.

"Instead of growing, you'll shrink! You'll be smaller and smaller if you keep drinking… and become as small as a little ant!"

I gulped loudly and I started to sweat a bit.

"Oh, oh… maybe I'll take a sip. I don't wanna be a tiny brother!" I shaked my head.

"Silly puppy! Why worry about that?" She turns, looking at my siblings play Ink Splat. "There's no way you'll get inside that forest! First thing, there's me and all the others guarding over you. You'll not even get an inch into"

I didn't listen to her words: I started dashing again! This time, headed towards the Woody Forest! Yeah I know, I promised to not run around… but screw that! I wanna be big! HUGE! No longer I'll be seen as the adorable brother to cuddle everyday! I can't wait to find this pond and drink a bit of its water!

 _I can't wait to grow up!_


	43. Jack's big adventure - Part 2

Huuufff... puuuffff... sorry, can't talk... too much... I'm running… chased by my siblings… uuufff… because… I want to get… huuuffff… inside the Woody Forest!

"JACK, STOP!"

"COME BACK, LITTLE BROTHER!"

This is… pant… what I'm hearing… gasp… I'm not looking… uufff… behind… but hey! I reached… the gates! They are… huff… huge! Well, judging from my perspective, anyway…

"DON'T GO INTO THE FOREST, JACK!"

The bars… uufff… their gap between them don't look as small, as I thought it'd be. Maybe if I can squeeze just well enough… nnnrrrggghhh… uurrrggghh…

"NOOOO, JACK!"

There! Yeeess! I passed the gate! However, I didn't stood there to celebrate: I start dashing again! The idea that my relatives would find a way, to get past those gates… made my heart pump a little faster than usual. I didn't even let myself have the time, to see the trees and all the other flora around.

I ran on a dirty road and

 _THUMP!_

… yyeeeeooouuccchh! Buueeeeehhh! My right knee starts burning again! S-sniff… but this time… there wasn't anyone near me… booo hu hu hu huuuuu! S-sob… no… I can't cry… not now… I must go… the pond is waiting for me… s-sniff!

I got up and start walking, instead of running… s-sob. I took a look around… and… for some reason, I was staring at the trees more than the rest. I started focusing my eyes more, because… something weird is going on!

The trees seem to be a lighter color than before. I tilted my head, on my left… and then I finally realized: the trees are becoming transparent! I could almost not see them anymore… no, scratch that… I can't see them anymore! No more trees! I stopped in my tracks, opening slowly my mouth.

Actually there aren't any bushes, rocks or anything related around! What's going on?! Where's the forest?! … … I… I'm suddenly in a metallic corridor. It's dusty, with some small lamps on the ceiling, which gave the place a bit of light.

There wasn't anything interesting here: just a long corridor… … I was trembling. I quickly look back, to find the path completely covered in the darkness! Uuuuhhhmmm… no thanks, I'll follow the light instead! I begin to walk, under those lamps…

The more steps I made, the more I was trembling! My heart was pumping really fast… and all I'm seeing is just lamps. And what about hearing? Nothing! Only my breathings… … oh, I got a crossroad! To the left… to the right… or forward? Hmm… which way feels saf

 _GRRREEEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHH!_

YIKES! W-what was that?! … t-that was the scariest scream I ever… …

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

I run to the right, as fast as I could! B-Behind me, t-there is… … NO, I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT IT!

 _GRRREEEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHH!_

I-I can tell it's a Squid! A giant flying Squid! But the face… t-the face is… UUUH, WHO CARES! I wanna get out of here!

 _GRRREEEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHH!_

I couldn't stop crying… my heart seems to pop out of me, at any moment! WHERE'S THE EXIT?! … wait a minute! I found a door! I grabbed the handle and rushed inside! Oh, oh… PITCH BLACK! EVERYWHERE! And the growling... i-it was getting closer…

 _GRRREEEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHH!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

Silence… that's the only thing I'm hearing. Actually… I think I'm smelling something too. Wait… t-that's… ehm… I… I inked in my pants. Great! Just, awesome! Like this couldn't get any worse…! Uuugghh… my legs were in a weird position and I could feel my stomach hurting a lot.

W-what I'm going to do, now…? I want to hug mommy again… and daddy… and Jessie! WHY DID I CHOOSE THIS?! I was so happy with my family… but noooo, I had to take this stupid journey just to be big! _I never felt this small, in my whole life…_

A-all right… y-you know what? I don't want to pass the rest of my life, hiding in the darkness... since it's making me ink even more! I'll leave this room… whatever it was! Slowly… carefully opening the door…

 _Creeeaaakkk!_

No, don't creak Mr. Door! That thing might hear…! … … peeking left… peeking right… … I think the way is clear. I HOPE that the way is clear… … so, I walk down the corridor following the path of lamps. Uhm… let's be honest: I'm tiptoeing in a very odd way. Thanks, messy pants!

This silence… it makes me shudder in a whole new level! It m-might be behind me…! … no… it's not. I… I hope. Those corridors a-are looking the same now… is this a maze? W-where I'm going? Where's the exit?!

… another crossroad. Coooool… … curses.

I leaned against the wall, to the left. I peaked a little bit: I couldn't see that monster… … t-though, I-I'm hearing s-some s-strong breathings… t-they seem to get c-closer, too! TO THE RIGHT, TO THE RIGHT! I ran in that direction, feeling the chills down to my back!

The breathings… I-I can hear them all over the place! T-they are everywhere! I s-swear, it seems t-they are so c-close to me too

 _GRRREEEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHH!_

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Pant pant pant… pant pant pant…

"HEEEELLLPPP MEEEEEEE! MOOOOMMMYYYY! DDAAAAADDDYYYYY!"

 _GRRREEEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHH!_

H-hey, but there's a hole on the wall! Pant… pant… must… get… inside…

 _GRRREEEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHH!_

YES! With a swift movement, I slipped under the hole while staying with the belly down!

 _GRRREEEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHH!_

The monster is too big to reach me! Prrrrr! Serves you right, bully!

 _GRRREEEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHH!_

I was crawling inside this mini-tunnel. It was even more dustier than the outside, with spider webs all over the place! Luckily, the owners weren't around… except a dead one: yuck! Although, I think I have to be fair about this whole big-small business.

You know what? Being small isn't something THAT bad at all… actually, I'm quite enjoying the idea! Yeah! Staying tiny lets me get anywhere I want! And I could play Squid Riding everyday… as well as Mini-Wrestling, with Jessie! She would beat me up, with awesome cuddles and rad hugs! Now THAT… is cool!

I can't wait to get out of this place…! Once I do, I'm going to play that game with my huge sister! Screw Ink Splat: my siblings can't imagine the benefits of the smallest brother in the whole town! … uuugghh, I'm getting tired of this hole! I keep sneezing, with all this dust coming towards me!

Wait… I reached its end! Great! But… where I'm now? It seems to be a weird room: there's a large column on the center, which is flashing slowly and after some time. There are giant monitors with all sort of words on them… don't ask me what they mean, though: I didn't even know what they mean!

What my eyes were seeing more, is this giant lever near the column. Maybe if I pull that thing, something nice will happen! I jumped on the lever and I started

 _BAAAMMM!_

YIKES! The door! … OH NO! That beast knocked the door down! I was looking at his face, trembling again. The eyes… t-there weren't any eyes! Just black pitch holes… a-and the rest of the body… w-was giving me a huge pain in the stomach. I-I could feel something w-was coming up from my throat.

"... don't pull the lever, you fool…" H-he was talking! "… if you do… you'll destroy the universe... the planets… your world… your dears… and even you… will cease to exist… the void will rule, forever…"

...

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"… I'm the guardian of the cosmos… and you are between the dimensions of the reality…"

…

"I was born in the void… with the task, to give an identity… to its imagination… … long I worked, to fulfill this little dream… and now… I was rejected here… into this prison of mazes… doing nothing, but to protect that precious lever…"

…

"… you still don't talk…? Are you… scared…?"

…

"… I'm very old… I lost the count of my ages… I'm nothing but a ghost, chasing down little munchers like you… a few of them, found their unintentional way to get here… but you're the first one, to ever reached that lever…"

…

"… I can see in your eyes… you're a very good child… you don't deserve to end your young days… not now, at least… so, I decided to send you back home… yes… I can do that…"

…

"Follow me, now… I shall bring you to the exit… and make you forget this dreadful experience…"

"NO! I'LL NOT FOLLOW YOU, MONSTER!"

"… … I see… … I think you need some time… to ponder about it… … I'll leave now… … whatever you do… don't pull the lever…"

… the monster… was flying back into obscurity…

…

 _GRRREEEEEEEEEUUUUUUHHH!_

AAAAAAHHH!

 _Clang._

ijkfewvcbjuewbvwieuobvnipewonbvewiinvfewivnbewucniewbvcoeqwibvccqoivcnqipovnqioebvbvbvbvewoubvuvjnijcewnhfcipeqwnccoqwlnqwipcnhqwpocnqwpcwncqwnipcwnqncipvrinwvipnr…

…

…

…

.

… eyes… someone's eyes were slowly opening… those were very unfocused, so everything appeared blurry. Looking back, it's possible to identify who opened them: Bars. He was lying on a metallic ground, near an old-looking lever.

He stood there for a while… then, he slowly tried to get up. He succeeded, although he was tilting to his left and right a bit, while looking at one point of this dusty room, with his eyes almost closed. He took several big breathes… and seems to get a more correct and stable posture.

 _"…_ _w-what-a… w-where am I…?"_ He thinks in his head, while looking around and scratching his head. _"… this place… … did I saw it, somewhere…? It looks so familiar…"_

The boy looks down, staring at a weird metallic creature resembling a Squid, with the head facing the ground… he lowers his right eyebrow, as he was attempting to pick this item up. He turns it, to see its face… but once he did, Bars screams so loudly that he could wake up an entire world!

The boy drops it and quickly leans against the wall, watching the Squid-looking being from afar. He starts breathing rapidly, his heart was beating really fast, his forehead was covered in sweat, his eyes were appearing more watery and eventually, tears came out from them.

The monster wasn't moving… not even a single inch. Bars was slowing down his breaths and starts running away from the room. He passes through the fallen door and ventures into a corridor, lighted slightly by small ceiling lamps.

Some considerable time passed, but finally Bars was able to find the way out, after getting lost through the maze of lights: he didn't even know how he found the exit! The boy sighed, smiling a bit, at the first glance of the trees and bushes. Although, he was still trembling a bit…

All the sudden, unrecognizable noises seem to come deep from the forest. They become louder and louder: looks like heavy step sounds. Bars prepares his fists, putting them near his face. He tilted his back a bit forward and began to look around himself.

"There he is! We found him!"

Bars jumps a little, screaming for a short time and turning in the direction, where that voice came. The boy watches an Inkling man, wearing clothes with patches and holes, in some parts.

He was followed by another Inkling man, wearing different clothes, but with a similar amount of patches and holes overall. Right behind the second man, there was an Inkling woman which was hard to fully see.

"Hey kid, put down the guard. We're not enemies!" The first man was moving his hands back and forth.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Bars lowers his head more, behind his fists.

"W-we are your siblings! Do you remember us, Jack?" The woman shows up, grabbing both her hands and raising both her eyebrows, pulling them together.

Bars didn't say a thing…

"Jack, come on! You must remember us…" The second man steps ahead, opening his arms.

"I'm not Jack! I don't even know someone with that name! I'm called Bars, pal!"

The three adults expanded their eyes and open their mouth.

"Y-you don't recall anything? Nothing at all?!" The first man shouts.

"What are you even talking about, dude…? What's this screwball you're pulling off, huh? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Bars lowers his guard, frowning and gritting his teeth, while still holding his fists.

"… the boy doesn't really remember a thing." The second man shakes his head, slowly. "I think we should start explaining something, to him…"

"I have a better idea: let's bring him to _dad_. **He's the only one that knows the truth**." The first man said.

"Uhm… ok! If the kid agrees to come with us…" The second man looks at Bars.

He frowned even more than before.

"How can I trust a bunch of old people? This could be a trap, ya know!" Bars folded his arms.

"I can demonstrate our innocence." The woman speaks. "First of all, did you notice what do you have on your right knee?"

The boy checks on it, immediately: he saw two medical patches on his knee.

"Whoa, man! W-who put those patches?"

"Give me the chance to explain… I'm sure you'll understand everything and believe in us." The woman sighed loudly.

 _It all started from someone, which asked for help…_


	44. Trouble in the farms - Chapter 6

Still in the forest, Bars was following the three adults.

"Uhm… so… according to your crazy story: a man called for help and said that his wife was getting carried away by aliens…" He massages his chin, while looking up. "So, everyone in town rushed towards a small hill… and suddenly, you become little kids?"

"Yes, pretty much." The woman speaks. "However, our identity and personality changed as well. I felt to be like… **a different person, with different memories**."

"And you remember everything? I mean, if you were conscious all the time, shouldn't you snap to your old-self back, once you were small childs?"

Nobody said anything for a while…

"I… I don't know. I'm so clueless about it!" The woman replied, shrugging.

"Could there be some sort of ancient magic? You know, the ones coming from the legends…" The second man said.

"Don't be ridiculous! Those are just stories for the young!" The first man opens both his arms.

"But it could be… I can't see another way, to accomplish such task." The second man scratches his bottom.

Bars saw in front of him a gate with a big hole between the bars, on its lower part.

"Whoa, what happened to that gate?" He points its hole.

"Uhm… good question! I wonder why there is a hole, on it…" The first man looks at the other adults.

"Don't ask me! We need dad to answer all those questions. He still didn't say much…" The second man goes near the gate, pulling it.

"Maybe Jack can help us, with that…" The woman smiles, watching the boy. "After all, our _parents_ really cared about him."

"We can only hope!" The first man turns his back, staring at Bars. "Now, I want you to look at this small we're about to venture."

The man indicates a little town, with a playground on its left. Bars goes ahead the group, exits from the forest and starts viewing the collection of small houses, in silence.

"So… do you remember something, now?" The second stood near the gate, while the other two adults pass him.

"… kinda… actually, it feels like I saw this back in my childhood…" He explains, while still watching the town.

"This is so insane… just, what happened to us?" The woman lowers her head, while shaking her head a little.

"We'll find out soon: that man has to talk, whether he likes it or not!" The first man shook his right fist.

"W-wait! Please, Kul… go easy on dad, ok?" The woman turns towards Kul, while grabbing both her hands and raising both her eyebrows, pulling them together.

"Dad? What are you mumbling about, Hilma?! He can't be our father!" Kul moves his hands up and down, with notable speed.

"But dude… you all kept calling this man, like that! Why would you turn 180° all the sudden?" Bars goes in front of the woman, staring at Kul.

"… what did you just said?" The man lowers his left eyebrow.

"I mean, why'd you call him dad if this guy isn't your father?"

"That is just a name, not a family role! We don't know anything about this **old man**." Kul goes near Bars and Hilma. "Now, let's get a move and reach him: I'm getting tired of this mystery."

The group starts walking towards the town, with the second man following and listening to the other's discussions. In no time, they reached a plaza with a long table on its center. A large group of adult and teenager Inklings were all around someone, situated at the head of the table.

The crowd looks at the 4 Inklings approaching and steps aside, without saying a word. Kul touches Bars's right shoulder and the boy turns his back, watching him. The man did a slight nod and pointed with his right hand, towards the table. Bars stood there, for a brief moment, looking at the table… then, he starts walking near it.

At his left, he could see a… very familiar old person, sitting on a chair, near an old woman. He was looking at the horizon, not paying attention to the boy. Bars's eyes start expanding a bit.

"But… YOU!" He tilted his back, backwards. "I KNOW WHO YOU'RE!"

"… tsk, tsk… kids, those days…" The old man was still watching the horizon.

"You're that crazy elder, that wanted to shoot me and Grina! Aren't I right?!" Bars starts clenching his fists, getting back his correct posture.

Suddenly, the crowd talks all together, saying something related to that previous phrase, in a loud voice.

SLAM!

"SILENCE!" The old man slammed the table, with his right fist.

Everyone was looking at the elder, stopping instantly their discussions. A big silence followed right after, that lasted for a while…

"… too long we waited for this moment… the plan was a success… nothing could go wrong… but we'd never guess to receive a visit, from those meddling kids… right when we were finishing the last touches…"

"What plan are you talking about?! You better try to explain everything… or else!" Kul menaces him.

"… you Farmies are always so kind. Ignorant, yes… but very kind. You didn't thought twice, when I was asking for help… and in no time, I got everyone from the town and the outskirts."

"We already knew that!" A male voice said that.

"Say something different, mister!" A female voice shouts.

"… bah, kids… always pretending the candies, but never work for them." The old man shakes his head.

"Get to the point, already!" Kul shouts, frowning.

"K-Kul! Please…" Hilma leans her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Ok... I could go into the technical argument… however, I'll keep it easy for all of you, considering your education levels. What it happened before… it was nothing more than **an illusion**." The elder clears his throat. "I used modern technology, to make you believe to be little kids and see us as your parents."

The crowd was in an uproar state again.

 _"_ _Technology?! S-so he's a Technie?!"_

 _"_ _No way! His clothes are like ours!"_

 _"_ _Kick him out! Kick him out!"_

SLAM!

"SILENCE!" The old man slammed the table, with his right fist.

The crowd is now quiet…

"Wait a second, pal… did you actually used something similar to **Virtual Reality**? Like those shenanigans you see on TV?!" Bars expanded his eyes again.

"I couldn't tell, kid… I don't have television in my house." The elder looks at Bars.

"You have a house here? It can't be! If that would be the case, we'd know your identity by now!" Kul spoke, tilting forward a bit.

"… eh eh… stupid kids… you couldn't know our existence, since you were seeing nothing but **camouflage**. Our home possesses a mechanism that allows such skill, bending completely on the background. Impressive, won't you say?"

"W-what's he talking about now?! Another trick for us?!" Kul looks around, seeing everyone's face.

"I know what games this dude, is cooking…" Bars frowns. "You brainwashed everyone with your technology, to test your contraptions. Yes… now it makes sense! Just admit it, past freak: you want to conquer the entire world with hypnosis!"

The crowd starts shouting and growling, in the direction of the old family.

"BE QUIET, CHILDREN!" The elder slammed the table, with his open right hand, multiple times.

"What do you have to say more now? Isn't pretty clear, at this point?!" Kul raises his fist, while Hilma was holding his shoulder.

"… no… no, it's not. The kid here is telling you, **a really fat lie**."

The crowd talked with each other, in a low voice…

"… and you all wanted to believe it, without listening to our story first. Hmpf… this generation…"

"N-no, dad!" Hilma goes in front of Kul. "I want to hear your motive! Do tell us…"

"Hilma!" Kul shouts.

"So… you really want to know?" The elder turns his back, looking at Hilma.

She nods, with a smile. The old man keeps looking at the woman, without saying anything… then he sighs loudly.

"… fine, I'll talk. But not because of your authority… since you are nothing more, than mere childs."

"We're adults, stranger! You can't deny that fact!" Kul complains.

"… tsk tsk… we'll see about that… once you're done listening to this bedtime story."

The elder coughs loudly.

 _It all happened long ago… when The Great Turf War was nothing more than a nightmare… when Inkopolis was a youngling full of expectations… when me and my wife were young scientists, with the fate of getting hit by that invisible, yet strong, lightning. This is where our lives changed completely._

 _Not just because of a divine sign… but also because of our own merits. We received praises, that day… right when I was grabbing my wife, with my strong and young hands… they shook our hands and said promises… we only needed to agree to become involved into_ _ **Project Neo**_ _._

 _We worked on it, for a considerable amount of time… going around the world, to write down whenever important details we could find… and then use our notes, to create the prototype of_ _ **Dream**_ _. That was our main role, in the team…_

 _However, Dream wasn't the only project we were focusing on… every night, no matter the place or time… we always sat together and look at the Moon, holding our hands and talking about many things… we laughed together… we cried together…_ _ **we dreamed together**_ _._

 _Life is such a wonderful event, in this natural wasteland… and we wanted to enjoy it, as much as we could. Unfortunately, we woke up at 6:00 AM and slept at 11:00 PM… there weren't any afternoon naps, in our young days… what a pity._

 _Despite that, our dream was strong… full of passion… nothing could destroy it. Not even science. And eventually, the world-trip ended… at first, I didn't notice it. It was my wife, that told me about the news… and suddenly, the future was very near us. The final phase of our long journey…_

 _It started with a bright clear sky, with some fluffy clouds just passing by. I saw everyone smiling and laughing with each other. The birds were singing, the air smelled with a pleasant scent and the vegetation was more green and shiny, than usual._

 _My wife wrapped my right arm, laying her head on my shoulder. I knocked the door twice with my knuckles and in no time, the good doctor opened it._

 _"_ _Ooh, good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Krakel! Please, go inside and take a seat."_

 _"_ _Good day, Doc! How are you in this fine day?"_

 _"_ _Heh… not bad, actually…"_

The old man coughs loudly once again.

 _"_ _Not bad? Then, let's go to the bar and take some nice coffee."_

 _"_ _No no, I wouldn't"_

 _"_ _I insist! I'm offering it, for you."_

 _"_ _No, really. I don't think this would be the time…"_

 _"_ _It can wait a little longer! We need to celebrate, and cheer for this life gift we're receiving!"_

 _"…_ _Mr. Krakel…"_

 _"_ _Yes? … why that gloomy face, all the sudden?"_

 _"…_ _I want you to read this paper…"_

 _"_ _Uhm? Let's see…"_

The old woman was starting to sob, softly.

 _"… … …_ _complications… … … internal damage to the Ovaries… … …"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry... I-it's a problem impossible to solve. T-there's nothing you can do about it."_

 _"…_ _why are we still waiting here…? … let's go to the bar…"_

 _"_ _M-Mr. Krakel! Why are you keep asking"_

 _"_ _Please, Doc… let's all go there… and take a nice coffee… to celebrate this life gift we're receiving…"_

The elderly woman covered her face, with both her old hands: her sobbing grew suddenly louder. The old man hugs his wife, caressing her head.

"Ssssh, ssssh, don't cry Stella… that thing the doctor said was just an exaggeration! Don't believe his words… please…"

"… b-but, dear… w-why our family is composed by just us…? Sniff…! O-our dream… our beautiful dream…"

"Nooo, don't say such nonsense! We could still expand it! There are many ways, you know… for example, we could go to that Adoption Center…!"

"… you know, we can't go there… and it's all because **of that incident**."

"… after all those years… you had to remind me that, huh…"

"Who… who accused us… **for betrayal**? And why everyone believed in that…?"

"Those were just little kids, Stella! Kids never think in a clever way! They shouted so much madness, to fill the world with hate and despair…"

"… you call them kids… but they still forced us into exile, s-sob… in those forgotten lands. T-there aren't any Adoption Centers… or anything close to it."

"But, adorable wife…! Did you already forgot? We're not just any ordinary people: we're scientists! Do you remember that prototype… **Dream**? We can use that, to create the family we always wanted! Sure, it'll take a while to truly complete it… a very long while… but it's possible! Trust me, Stella… please…"

"Yes, my love! I trust you! I followed you, for many years… and even on this day, I'd do the same."

"… t-thank you…!" They both kissed on their lips. "We were almost close, to realize our wish… so close… we could almost feel it… but we were once again, far from it. Ruined by some kid, snooping around inside the machine… and outwitting my robotic-guard…"

The two elders stop talking, for a while…

"Dear… … there is something I wanted to tell you…"

"Stella…" The old man took her hand. "… I know what words you have in your mind, now..."

"Y-you do?!"

The elder nods.

"Actually… I was thinking the same, at this point… **that wish is never going to happen** , isn't it?"

"… yes… that's what I wanted to say." Stella starts to cry. "W-we are too old to chase that dream… s-sniff! W-we have to accept this f-fate… t-there's no way back…"

The old man begins sobbing and then, he quickly grabs Stella with both his arms. They both cried loudly.

"… **dad** … p-please stop crying…" Hilma was holding her tears.

"… … kid… what did you just called me?" The elder turns towards her.

"Dad… w-why the question?"

"… your jokes are not funny, little girl…"

"DAD!"

She hugs him, laying her face on his shoulder.

"What's the meaning of this?!" He shouts, while he dries his tears.

"Isn't pretty clear, at this point… dad?" Kul speaks.

The crowd starts talking together.

 _"_ _Mommy, look at me!"_

 _"_ _Mom, please smile!"_

 _"_ _Your daughter is here, daddy!"_

 _"_ _I want to hug daddy, too!"_

Suddenly, the elders got hugs from everyone and kisses on their cheeks, from everyone! Both expanded their eyes, staring at the masses doing those acts.

"HOOOOLD IIIIITT!"

Everybody stops, looking at the old man, which was coughing loudly.

"You kids… are you EVEN thinking about this?! We lured all of you here in this small town and use technology to manipulate your brains! We forced you to believe something that doesn't exist! How can you be so kind, after all those petty acts we did?!" He opens and closes his mouth, like he was eating.

"… what petty acts, dad?" Kul asks.

"Don't take us for fools! I told you the truth! No way, this was a nice thing to do…!" He shakes his right hand, with the forefinger pointing up.

"Are you sure, dad? I only remember you and mom, cuddling and playing with us… and you were younger too!" Hilma said.

 _"_ _I remember the same!"_

 _"_ _I liked those moments!"_

 _"_ _Oooh, I wish to go back in the past…"_

"… so… despite our actions… you really want to be our children?" The elder man said.

"Yes." Kul nods. "However, I think we generally would like to stay adults… if that's ok for you."

The old man watches everyone: they were all smiling at him and his wife.

"... Stella! Look at our kids! Look how much they grown, since they were little Squids!" He starts smiling, looking at his wife.

She too, watches everybody.

"Oooohh…! Dear, t-they are all young adults, now…" She smiles. "I'm so proud of them… I-I don't know what to say."

Stella cries a bit.

"… you don't need to say anything, wife…" He hugs her. "Let's just enjoy our dream, now…"

No one said anything after that phrase…

"Ehm… du-, I-I mean dad!" Bars said.

"Oh… what's it, son?" The old man turns looking at him.

"I… uhm, I have some questions for you, actually. Can I ask them…?" The boy lowers his head, a bit.

"Ha ha ha ha! Sure, my boy! What can this old man do for you?" He opens his arms.

"Ahem. Well… can you tell me, how in the world I got here in the first place?" He asks, lowering his right eyebrow.

"Aaah, right! Actually, we were the ones bringing you there. We feared you'd interfere with our plans, so my wife used the Hypno Gun to hypnotize you."

"The Hypno Gun? What's that?" Bars scratches the left side of his head.

"A weapon that can manipulate the person fired from it. However, it's rather limited… only simple commands can be given to the hypnotized living being. For example, in your case, I ordered to just follow us and you did that. Pretty neat, isn't it?"

"Whoa… that sounds awesome, dad!" Bars smiled, expanding his eyes a bit.

"Ha ha! Now that I remember, I wonder what **that girl** is doing…"

"… what girl?" He asked, surprised.

"Well… I remember that a short, blue Inkling girl was running around the forest. My wife shot her on the leg and I was almost ordering her, to reach this little town… but sadly, **those creeps** show up. We made a run for it, returning to our apartment."

"… waaaaiiittt… those creeps? Short, blue Inkling girl?" Bars asks.

"There is only to say, that they **look like us**."

 _"_ _Those stingrays! Of course!"_ Bars thought.

"About the little lady… heh… she seemed pretty athletic, judging by her running skills! Very fit too…"

 _"_ _That description… wait, could she be…?!"_

"Something wrong, son?"

"Uh?! Oh, ehm… I have one last question! **Did you see black trucks, around the area**?"

"Trucks? Uhm… I don't think so…"

"I didn't saw one, either…" Stella adds.

"Wait, what's a truck?" Kul asks.

"I heard that is a different bus species…" Hilma grabs both her hands, while looking at him.

"T-the same kind, that took Hun into the big forest?!" He opens his arms, tilting them backwards.

Bars opens his mouth and turns his back towards Kul.

"Y-You are Hunter's parents?!" He points at them.

"Hunter? Who's this Hunter you're speaking of?" Kul tilted his head to the right.

"No, wait! I said his nickname, man! I meant to say Hun…"

Suddenly, Kul expanded his eyes, downturn his mouth and lower both his eyebrows.

"Y-YOU KNOW HIM?! WHERE IS HE?!" He grabs Bars by his shirt, shaking him back and forth.

"H-hey, chill out pal! I'm not his enemy!" The boy frees himself from Kul's grab. "I come here with my friend, to ask you something!"

Kul looks at Hilma: she was breathing loudly, while leaning her left hand on her chest.

"… before asking… you'd better start explaining many, many things… Jack."


	45. Trouble in the farms - Chapter 7

_... ... groan... mumble… … oooh, my head... … w… w-where am I…? What I'm doing… in this forest? … uuuh, this headache is so painful…! Ok… ok… let's try to remember the past events… if I can ignore the pain, first._

 _Uhm… logically, inside a forest there aren't any aspirins. Drat! Maybe there's a shop somewhere… … why I have this weird sensation all over me? … … AAAAH, WHAT THE?! MY CLOTHES! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE MY CLOTHES?! No… t-this must be a nightmare…_

 _T-they are not around here! Nothing that comes even close to them! G-grrrrr… if I'm going to catch the IDIOT that pulled this prank on me… … WHAT I'M DOING WALKING AROUND LIKE THIS?! Someone could see me! Quick! Behind that bush!_

 _Great… a brilliant high school student, movement and spying perfectionist, clever fighter specialist… … hiding behind a bush, completely naked and lost inside this lonely forest. I can't really think about something worse, than this… oh… right, I can't simply walk out of this place… CUURRSSEEESSS!_

 _Wait…! But of course! I could become a Squid and… slide on this rocky road… … sgrunt… my brain is overheating already. I seriously need to rest… not here, of course. If only I can remember anything I did before… maybe I'll know where my clothes are._

 _Uhm… I… remember going to school… and Bars picking me up, for some reason… and… and… … nothing. Nothing at all! Fantastic… that means I have to work, with this little piece of memory. I can safely conclude that Bars would never sent me here and took my clothes… because then he'd found himself underground… and he knows that, well enough!_

 _N-no… I can't think of a better solution, at the moment! I'm forced to sneak around the forest, like a thief… except, I'm the one that got robbed! S-so embarrassing… I hope no one will ever get to know, about this: I-I'm ready to change my facial features, if that will ever happen!_

 _T-those pebbles… ow! They hurt a lot! And I bet, that I'm getting very dirty feet! … I… can't… stand… FILTHINESS! A shower is absolutely required! … oh no… now sweat is coming down my forehead! This place is surprisingly hot, despite its tiepid appearance! I can't stay here, for another second…_

 _…_ _perhaps I overrated the situation: there isn't a living being, around here. Also, there are plenty of bushes and trees in this area. Large enough, to complete blend behind them. At this point, I'm sure I'll … … wait… I hear noises, coming from that bush… w-who is there?!_

 _…_ _it's just a bunnyfish! Clearly, not a threat... … WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! G-grrr… I feel so uncomfortable, even in front of cute animals…! I want to end this ridiculous show…! I-I don't even know, where I'm going…_

 _…_ _there's a big opening, over there…! The exit?! Finally! Let's see now, if I can recognize the scenery… … uhm… a farm? It looks like it… … I think to understand why I'm here. Yes, it's the only possible conclusion:_ _ **I was here to ask some questions to Hunley's parents**_ _._

 _However, something seems to have gone wrong… … FIRST, LET'S HIDE BEHIND THAT TREE! Ok… done. Now, I was saying…? Oh yes: something wrong happened… but what? How on Earth, I failed this mission? And lose all my clothes, on the top of that?! This is really starting to get on my nerves…_

 _Unfortunately, I can't let my guard down: approximately less than a mile, there's a house of average dimensions. Also, there's no hiding place around: that would mean, a complete idiocy from my part if I decide to randomly walk out there, in the open._

 _Actually… this hiding place doesn't help me cover at all. Just fantastic… then I have no choice! … I'm a Squid. The road seems passable, now… ugh, just ignore the dust… … a-achoo! Sniff, I suddenly comprehend what a vacuum cleaner has to face in its job. Utterly disgusting._

 _Oof! I didn't saw the tall stairs…! Hmpf, I looked really stupid, there! Getting sideways… judging the jumps… … done! I'm now in front of an open door… uhm… should I be polite and knock against the door with my head or just enter inside, uninvited? Well, considering that walk in the forest, the solution is rather easy._

Mirii slid past the open door and got in the house. Her eyes were staring at the wood-like old ceiling, then the irises moved around to get a glimpse at the different furniture and old-looking ornaments.

"OH MY TURFNESS!"

The girl turns quickly, in the direction where that voice came: even if she can't see everything well, she knew the person that said it…

"Grina?! Is that really you?!" Mirii moves towards her.

"M-Mirii… wow… I-I didn't notice it!" Grina covered her mouth, with both her hands.

"I can't believe you are here! I really need your HUH?!" Mirii got picked up by her friend.

"J-just look at yourself…! You grew so much, that you almost look like an adult Squid!" Her eyes expanded.

"… what?"

"Well, after all… you did pulverize 3 portions of seamilk, last night! And now… you're huge! You can even speak and remember me!" Grina smiled.

"W-what?!"

"If you keep drinking seamilk like that, you'll become too big for this house! But hey… it's not really a bad thing: babies know exactly, how much nutrition they need! And you clearly need a truckload of seamilk! Hmm… maybe I should thin"

"WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE ARE YOU SAYING, IDIOT?!" Mirii's eyes were enlarged and pupil-less. Above her right eye, a vein pop out. "Are you really treating me like a baby?! Did you hit hard on the head, this morning?!"

Grina looks at her, slowly frowning more and more…

"I… wouldn't expect such behavior from you, Mirii."

"Uh…?" Mirii calms down.

"I think it's time to teach you some good discipline…" She starts walking towards the rocking chair.

"D-discipline?! W-what are you talking about?!" Mirii sees the chair and begins to tilt back and forth.

"Oh no, you don't! I can't imagine, seeing my daughter turn into a spoiled brat, in the future." Grina sits on the chair, leaning Mirii sideways on her legs and positioning her friend with her face down.

"Grina, lea-OUCH!" The girl slapped her bottom, making a loud noise. "WHAT THE-OW! STOP-ARGH! WOULD YOU-AGH! GRRRIIIIINNAAAAA!"

A baby cry was suddenly heard, very softly, while the girl kept spanking Mirii.

"Phew… I think that's enough." She stops spanking. "All right, I hope you learned the lesson, little star."

Grina picks Mirii up and turns her over, staring at her face. All the sudden, she expended her eyes, looking at her friend not crying at all.

"W-wait… but you're not crying! Then… then who's crying?!" She looks around, quickly.

The girl stared at one point of the house… and starts dashing, going upstairs and reaching the Adult Bedroom, while still holding Mirii. Once inside, she saw the baby crying loudly on the large bed.

"Th-THE KELP?! Mirii! What are you doing on the bed?! … oh… … oh, oh…"

Grina raises her friend, looking at her face: she was frowning a lot and from the bottom of her body, a very strong red was filling the girl all over, making a sound resembling a whistling teapot… and once it reached the top, puffs of smoke come out from her ears, with a locomotive whistle-like noise.

"… eh eh eh eh eh…" Grina gulped, feeling to shrink down slowly. "… your clothes are on the chair, near the bed… t-take all the time you want, ok…?"

She leans gently Mirii on the ground and sprinted away from the room, causing a ricochet sound. She jumps off multiple steps all at once and hides under a large table. The girl starts trembling a lot, with sweat quickly dropping from her forehead: once in a while, she dries it with her right arm.

"GRINA!"

THUMP! She slammed her head, against the lower part of the table.

"Get out of the table, right in this instant!"

Grina obeys, as she was crawling away from it. The girl stares at Mirii holding the baby, now calm and relaxed.

"… I-I'm sorry Mirii! I-I didn't thought that you weren't that baby, all along! P-please, forgive me…!" She lays her face down on the ground and raises both her grabbed hands.

"… you're a very irresponsible mother." Mirii frowns a bit, while caressing the little Squid. "Leaving a child crying, all alone… is rather punishable. Luckily I was around, so now she's fine…"

Grina lifts her head up, watching her friend.

"Wow… Mirii…" She gets up. "I'd never guess that you like babies, that much!"

Mirii blushes a bit, expanding her eyes just a bit.

" _L-like_ … I-I actually don't care about them! Just… well… you know…" She looks around, with her eyes. "… I can't stand seeing a baby crying… that's all."

Grina starts giggling, covering her mouth with her left hand.

"Yeah, sure… but you really should not hide this: after all, a family can't be truly called one, without a"

"S-SHUT UP, GRINA!" Mirii blushes even more.

Her friend laughs loudly.

"Grina?! Are you at home?!"

The two friends stood still, with no reaction… then Grina tilted her head to her right slowly, looking at Bars entering inside the house. She smiled quickly, while opening her mouth.

"BARS!" The girl dashes and wraps her arms around him, with a timed jump. "You are fine!"

The boy blushed a bit: he caresses Grina's head, making her blush a little too!

"Oh, Grina…! I'm so happy to finally see you! I… I think I changed my mind."

"Huh?" Grina tilted her head away from Bars, while still hugging him.

"You know, what you said to take care of Mirii…? Man, I'm so ready for it! I promise to be a good father from now on, to never run away from my dad duties and"

"AHEM!"

Both the Inklings turn around, to look in the same direction: Mirii was tapping her left foot at moderate speed, watching her friends with a decisive frown.

"… M-Mirii?! W-what? WHAT?! T-two Miriis?! … oh wait… I-I know!" He points at her. "Y-You're Mirii from the future!"

Grina falls on the ground, loudly.

"Yoouuu twooo…" Mirii frowns even more, as a vein popped up on her forehead. "For some odd reason, you really enjoy the idea of treating me like a small kid…"

"Eeehhhmm… well… honestly… with that height of yours, you kinda look one…" He scratches the back of his head, while laughing.

Mirii's vein pop out even more.

"E-EXCUSE ME?!"

 _"_ _Oh, shoot I forgot!"_ He thinks for an instant and then, he starts shaking his head and move his hands left and right, in a fast pace. "Nononono! Y-You got it all wrong! I-I mean that"

"What's going on around here?" Kul said, while walking with Hilma inside the house. "Is everything all right?"

Bars looks at them, for a moment and then he goes quickly near Hun's parents.

"Guys, I want you to meet Hunter's parents!" He pours his right hand near Kul. "This is Kul, Hunter's father." The boy does the same, near Hilma. "And this is Hilma, his mother!"

Bars rushes quickly, near Grina.

"This is Grina, my best friend!" He said, while grabbing her shoulders.

"Hello-Yello!" She waves her right hand, while smiling.

"And I'm Mirii. Mirii Hanache. My pleasure." She greets, while standing in front of Hun's parents.

"Uhm… and the baby?" Kul indicates the little Squid, with his forefinger.

"Her real name is unknown, but you can call her Betty for now. She needs her true parents and I'd like to ask, if you encountered a desperate mother and father, along your way back home?" Mirii asked.

"Oh, dear… maybe I do." Hilma grabs both her hands. "I heard that a newborn arrived in town… so I think she belongs there. Please, leave the baby to me, ok?"

"… as you wish." Mirii gives Betty to Hilma.

"I-I'll go in town and start asking around. My husband will explain everything you need, ok?"

"Yes, don't worry about it. We all perfectly understand." Mirii bowed a little.

Hilma smiled and leaves her house, while walking.

"… very well! We solved quite a few headaches, didn't we? Jack told me about you two and Hun, so there's no need to explain me the situation." Kul adjusts his shirt, with his fingers.

"... Jack?" Grina asks, while tilting her head to her left.

"Ehm, it's a long story! I'll tell you about it, later!" Bars said.

Grina watches Bars, expanding her lips to the lower part of her cheeks, with her mouth closed.

"Anyway." Everyone looks at Mirii. "Mr. Kul… Hunley told us his situation: he's in Inkopolis, because someone promises to help him cure his disease, by working for this same person. Am I right?"

Kul nods.

"Ok. I discuss the matter with a lawyer, which is my brother, and he suggests to discover what kind of job he is going to do. Hunley doesn't know a thing about it... and I think you seem to acknowledge, his real role in this city."

Kul doesn't say anything…

"W-what do you mean, Mirii?!" Grina expanded her eyes, frowning just a tiny bit.

"I'm not accusing Hunley, in any sort of way. I'd never do that, to someone that saved our lives." Mirii didn't look at her friend's face. "However, I can't seriously believe that somebody with very low school education, is seen as a valuable Inkling resource in the working environment."

"What about his Squid ability?" Bars asks.

"Futile. It's possible to transform Inklings into Krakens, thanks to our technology." She explains in the same way, as she did before.

"Oh, right!" Bars hits his left palm with his right fist.

"Obviously, it's a limited feature that can't be used anywhere you want, unless you ask permission to the government. With this in mind, I hope you can understand the situation, Mr. Kul. We absolutely need the details of Hunley's job, in order to solve his problem."

"… you have a point. If those details can help out my son, then I must reveal them." Kul said.

"Good. We're listening." Mirii announces.

"Ok… I'll begin to admit how I don't believe Hun having a real job."

"And why you say this?" Mirii lifts her head, a little bit.

"Because the man behind this whole deal… **told me something about it, a while ago**."

"Uhm… just something? Why he didn't reveal everything?!" The girl points her forefinger against the man.

"If he did… my child would never work for him. I'm sure of it! Not even for an instant cure, I'd leave Hun all alone!" He tilts his back forward, clenching his fists and shouting.

"… it seems you have a grudge against this man."

"Yes… **Mr. Tarfo**." Kul lowers his head.

"Mr. Tarfo? Uhm… never heard of him." Mirii rubs her right tentacle, softly, with her two right fingers, while looking up.

"Neither do I." Grina looks in the up-left corner, with her arms folded and her head tilted to the right.

"Same here…" Bars massages his chin.

"A petty Technie that holds credit towards us." Kul shakes his head, slowly. "He tried to get Hun working for him… saying how his role **is crucial for a very important project**."

"A… project?" Mirii stares at the man."

"Yes. He mentioned something about **searching** , in his explanation…"

"… searching…? By any chance… does this have something to do, with **a certain treasure**?" Mirii frowns a bit.

"Treasure? I don't honestly know… however, I remember clearly a part of his speech."

"Which is?"

" **Your son will certainly face some dangerous situations. Not even I, can predict the time or the type of danger, Hun will encounter.** "

"… this is a very important clue, Mr. Kul." Mirii said.

"R-really?! What does this mean?!" Kul asks.

"If it's impossible to describe the next phase or even having any idea, about the incoming dangers… then this means, that **Hunley is the only one able to access in a very specific area**."

"Area?!" Grina expanded her eyes. "How can you tell?!"

"I can't think of another solution: how can you take decisions, if you don't even know the field of operations?" Mirii turns her back, staring at Grina.

"T-true!" She bites her right thumbnail.

"Wait! Maybe he has to do an illegal work, man!" Bars moves his hands up and down. "The government refused Mr. Tarfo's project, so he has no choice but to use Hunter, to accomplish his evil deeds!"

"That's a **moronic** guess, Bars." Mirii said, looking now at the boy. "Do you really think that our system is flawless? I'm sure there are several ways, to trick the government into giving you a permission. After all, there were news in the past, announcing Krakens roaming around the city and robbing the banks."

Bars lowers his head a bit. Grina watches the girl, frowning and downturn her mouth a little.

"Anyway…" Mirii looks back at the man. "Do you have anything else to say, about Hunley? Or something concerning your economic situation?"

"Well… I can't think of any, unfortunately. I didn't even thought, that my son would have something this special!" Kul shrugs.

"Uhm… Mr. Tarfo… I need more information about this man. Thus, my next objective." Mirii clears her throat.

"I… I want to say one thing, actually…" Kul said.

"Yes?"

"… thank you!"

Mirii didn't say anything.

"Thank you for dedicating your time, to help my son! You don't have any idea, how much happy I'm… to see Hun's friends helping him out, in any way they can! I… I don't know how can I reward such acts!"

"We don't need rewards, Mr. Kul." She smiles.

 _We just want Hunley alive, for the eternity._

…

"For the eternity? Gee, I wonder why…" Grina shows her teeth, while chuckling.

"Gggrrrriiinnaaa…" Mirii blushes a lot, tightens her teeth, frowns with her eyes closed and a vein pops out of the forehead.


	46. War - Prologue

The bus was traveling at a moderate speed, on the asphalt. There weren't many cars around and occasionally, the vehicle stops to let in or out other passengers. Grina and Bars were sitting next to each other, while Mirii was sitting on the seat behind.

Grina has her right leg on the top of her left one, looking around a bit. Bars was touching the screen of his smartphone and he's wearing his headphones. Mirii was watching outside the window, with her head leaning on her right hand.

Grina starts staring at Bars, then looking down at his big tummy with her eyelids a little down and the face a bit upwards: she smiled slowly as she moved all her fingers. Suddenly, she stretched her arms under the boy's shirt and kept moving her hands on his belly, with fast movements. Bars bursts out, in a loud laughter, while the girl giggles with clenched teeth and the eyes closed.

"Haahahahaha! W-what the kelp, Grina!" He took her hands, as he stares at the girl while frowning a bit.

"Ih ih ih, I knew that your tummy was ticklish!" She continues to chuckle.

The boy blushes a bit, as he was taking off his headphones, laying them on his legs.

"Why did you do that?! That was so random, man!" He folds his arms.

Grina stares at him for a bunch of seconds, then she gets back to her seat with her upper eyelids lowered down a little, frowning lightly, face a bit upwards and her mouth downturn, while still looking at the boy.

"Sheesh… I was just playing, you know…" She said.

Bars gradually unfold his arms and raises his eyebrows, slightly.

"Ehm… it's fine, really! I'm not mad or anything…" He said.

"… so, you want to be tickled again?" Grina asked with a smile, keeping her expression minus the frowning and blushing a bit.

"Eeeehhhmmm…" Bars blushed a little more than the girl and covers his belly with both his hands. "M-maybe another time…"

Grina giggles.

"What's that? Bars being scared of something?" She winks with her left eye, while catching out her tongue a bit.

"O-of course not! It's just… you know… I… I want to talk! Yes, let's talk about some funk!" He nods repeatedly.

"… ok, if you feel like it." She leans her hands behind her head, while looking at him with the corner of her eyes. "Anything fresh to tell?"

"Hmmm…" He looks up.

The boy took his headphones and places them, on his right: between him and Grina. Then, he opens wide his legs, stretching the left one and lays both his arma on his legs.

"You know, it's been a while since we played a match of Turf War… wanna join one later?" He scratches his nose, with his right hand.

"Nah, I'm not even thinking about it, in those days…" She closed her eyes.

"Yeah, same here… but after so much ship, I'm starting to miss the normal life." He tilts his head to his right, looking at Grina. "Where all I do is kicking butt around, looking fresh and beat high-scores. Man, that's like… paraside."

"Well, honestly… I'm quite enjoying those crazy adventures. They were so good, that it could be possible doing a movie, based on them."

"Whoa, cool idea!" He expanded his eyes, smiling wide. "I could play the role of the badkrak hero, that saves the world by punching the evil dudes and make them explode!"

Grina chuckled.

"That kinda sounds like an action B-movie… an epic one, though!" She shows her teeth, while smiling.

"Shell yeah! We're going to be so famous, that even the Squid Sisters are going to ask an autograph to us!" He rubs his hands.

"Ha ha, but wait: what about my role? I don't want to be some lame damsel in distress." She frowns, while lifting her right cheek and her right side of her mouth, opening it slightly.

"Heck no! That'd be awful!" He shakes his head. "You're going to kick butt too, girl! Maybe the one to save is… Mirii!" He raises his left forefinger.

Grina bursts out in a loud laughter, quickly joined by Bars.

"So, you think I'm useless…"

Both the Inklings look up: Mirii was looking at the boy with her upper eyelids lowered slightly, laying her head on her folded arms with her chin, on the top of both seats.

"How about the idiot, that does nothing but getting himself into trouble? He seems the one to save all the time." She said, without any changes in her expression.

"Ehm… ya mean Hunter?" He looks up.

A vein popped out, on Mirii's forehead.

"I was talking about you, imbecile." She frowns lightly.

Grina frowns more than Mirii, looking at her with a downturn mouth.

"Oh… didn't get the message!" He scratches his head, while grinning.

"… speaking of Hunley, I got news from Ana that he'll be out of the hospital, in the early afternoon."

"Ah, I see." He rubs his left eye. "Then, we are going to pick him up, right?"

"You two go first: I have to meet my brother and take a look around my house, after school." Mirii looks both her friends.

Suddenly, Bars looks left and right with his eyes.

"Oook, boss! … ehm… why do you need to go back home, anyway?" He stretched his back, while raising both his arms.

Mirii backs her head a little, avoiding Bars's right fist.

"I…" Mirii looks to her right, as she sighs softly. "… I don't remember what I did tonight. So, I want to read quickly my notes and I can't do that right after this trip, because we have school to attend, today."

Grina and Bars look at each other. The girl lifts her left leg and lays it on her right knee, as she leans her arms on both the legs: the left arm is under the right arm.

"… ehm, Mirii…" She looks at her friend, with the corner of her eyes. "Actually, I don't think that we'll make in time for school."

All the sudden, Mirii frowns while expanding slowly her eyes, as her mouth reaches both her cheeks.

"Y-you must be kidding…" Mirii said.

"Nope! Now the time is…" Grina watches the bus's digital clock, located above the driver. "1:12 PM. The bus will reach Inkopolis in a hour or so… maybe even more."

Sweat comes down, from Mirii's forehead.

"N-no… i-it can't be!" She raises her head up.

Grina shrugs.

"Oh well, guess we don't have to sit behind a desk, for today." She smiles, while closing her eyes, face tilted upwards slightly and leaning her hands behind her head.

"No no no no NO!" Mirii slams the top of the bus seats, with both her fists: her eyelids were raised and pulled together, while she opens her downturned mouth. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WE MISSED ONE FULL DAY OF SCHOOL?!"

"Not really, Mirii." Bars speaks, while looking at the girl. "Come to think of it, this is your second time missing school!"

"W-WWWHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!" She tilts ahead, bending her back down while grabbing both the seats with her hands, as she looks closer at Bars.

"Oh, right! He says the truth!" She opens her right hand and moves it up and down, lightly. "Yesterday you fell asleep in front of us at the school courtyard. So we decided to get you back home… and that was the last time, we saw you. Until recently, you appeared out of nowhere!"

Mirii's head raised lightly, staring at an empty point. Then slowly, she falls back on her seat. The two friends didn't say anything, limited only to look at each other. Swiftly, a voice was heard sobbing softly. Bars immediately gets up, watching behind him.

Mirii was sitting down, with her hands both on the upper sides of her head and the elbows were laying on her legs. She sobs, as she looks down on the legs. The boy quickly moves near Mirii, by taking a seat near her. He wraps his arms around her, tilting his body towards the girl's position.

"No, man… don't cry please!" He looks at the girl, bringing her hands down on the seat.

"W-what are you doing, Bars…?" She didn't turn her face.

"I'm comforting you! We know how much you care about school… but you shouldn't worry about it, at all!" He caresses her head.

"Y-you…" Mirii blushes slightly, while crying. "Sniff, you don't have any idea… how much damage, sob, those absences are doing, to my perfect school status… I-I ruined months of h-hard work… sigh…"

The girl starts crying.

"Don't say that, pal: your status is still awesome! You can even save it, quite easily." He shakes her, softly.

"N-no… it's too much, this time… s-sigh! I took a note, some days ago… a-and now, sob, I lose v-valuable credits with those missing school days… s-sniff, I-I'll never get that **scholarship** , now…"

"Stop this, man! I still think you can get it! Come on, girl… d-don't get down… **don't start thinking awful things** , please…" Bars clenched Mirii, a little more.

"… w-why are you hugging me? S-sniff, I-I don't need any… t-those tears are just impulsive r-reactions… s-sigh, I-I'm not sad…"

"Mirii… thinking about weird ship is something common you do, especially when you are depressed. But seriously, your rad results are still enough to earn any scholarships! Come on, man… don't give up, now! I know I'm saying the truth…"

The girl didn't say anything, only sobbing…

"Y-you… with all the people…" She rubs both her eyes, with her left hand.

Slowly, her head lays on Bars's left shoulder and keeps crying loudly. Bars strokes her head gently, with his right hand, while looking at the bus window outside. Grina, on the other hand, was kneeling on her seat, facing her body against the backrest and staring at the whole scene.

 **She was watching Mirii, frowning a lot and squeezing strongly the top of her seat, with both her hands. She was gritting her teeth visibly and was breathing heavily, yet silently.**


	47. War - Chapter 1

A hour and a good amount of minutes passed by: Grina and Bars were walking on a sidewalk, somewhere in Inkopolis. The boy was walking with the hands, inside the pockets and the back a little tilted forward and the head slightly turned towards Grina. The girl was moving her hands in various directions, while talking loudly and smiling, looking occasionally at Bars.

"And then, instead of coming out and hitting the opponent, you still wait in the corner and… BAM!" Grina hits her left palm, with her right fist. "You get the rival right on the back!"

"Man, that tactic of yours sounds swell! I didn't thought that others don't care much about corners." He smiled.

"Yeah, it's kinda tricky to know… but the secret is just to keep your eyes open. In fact, I did the same error during my war experiences: getting the ground inked, without caring about the small bits!" She leans her hands behind her head.

"Well, you're not alone Grina… I do a lot of mistakes, while inking around. But hey, you can't be good at anything, right?" He rotates his right hand, clockwise .

"Ha ha, yep! Did you know that I'm absolutely trash with the piano?" She moves her left fingers up and down, moving slightly the whole hand in the same manner.

"But that's obvious you'd-AGH!" Bars jumps a bit forward, landing first with his right foot then with his left, in a quick movement.

"Whoa there!" Grina stops, tilting backwards lightly.

The boy looks behind him, lowering his head: he stares at a brick visibly upwards.

"Wh, dasquid?! Look at that!" He stretches the arms, with the palms facing up, pointing at the brick. "Come on, pal! They can't even fix a stupid brick like this?!"

Bars bended on his knees, tilting the back downward, as he pushed the brick down: the boy manages to insert it inside, without sweating.

"There. And I didn't even get paid for it!" He raises his knees back up, chalking his hands while staring at that brick, as he frowns slightly.

"Well, that's the government for ya." She shrugs and smiles, with her eyes closed. "A bunch of jokers, with lots of money!"

"Yeah, man… and that sucks!" He points at Grina, with his right forefinger. Then, he moves his hands in various directions, but in short movements. "Like dude, we pay taxes for school, for the clothes and gears we choose, with the money we won at the Turf Wars… and yet, you still have to fix a lot of ship around the city!"

"Tsk… they don't even care about it." She shakes her head, slowly.

"I would! If I was in charge, I'd make sure that the city doesn't have the least problems. That's what Squid City teaches you, in a nutshell!" He nods, while moving his right forefinger up and down.

Grina giggles.

"Bars for president!" She raises her right arm, while clenching her first, with her eyes closed and a open-mouth smile.

"Ha ha ha ha!" The boy scratches the back of his head, blushing a bit. "Shucks…! I didn't say anything special, girl… although, I'm going to add _Videogameology_ as a school subject to study, in my political career."

Grina chuckled, tilting her back slightly backwards.

"I should have expected that! However, I'm still going to get a better grade than you could ever achieve there!" She jumps on Bars's back, grabbing the shoulders with both her arms, as she smiles and bends her knees.

"H-hey!" He blushed a little more, standing still. "Ya think to really beat Bars, the videogame champion, on every single game?!"

"Ih ih, I do beat your butt at fighting games, that's for sure!" She winks, while showing her teeth.

"But what about the other game genres? You're going down so many times, that it's not even funny!" He frowns, while still blushing.

"I'm not down, though… I'm waay up!" She blushes a little. "I'm like, at the top of a mountain!"

"Heh… actually, you're much lighter than I thought you'd be." He smiles slightly.

"W-what's that suppose to mean?! I'm a big girl, you know… not a junk container." She looks at her left, with her eyelids lowered at half point, with a downturn mouth.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean that!" He laughs in a soft voice. "You may be huge, but I could carry you around for a while…"

The two friends didn't say anything: they blushed a lot.

"… d-do you want to…?"

"… why not? If it's fine with you, of course…"

Grina lays her head on Bars's left shoulder, watching a point.

"… ok… … my legs were getting tired, anyway…" Her face was almost red.

Even Bars was mostly red on his face… but none of the Inklings, got a look at each other. Bars holds Grina from her legs and starts walking: for a while, the friends didn't say anything. The girl's head was still laying on the boy's shoulder: she was smiling, while blushing, looking at the scenery passing by.

"Ehm… I think I'm seeing Hunter and Fara getting out from the hospital." Bars stops.

"We're already there…?" Grina snorted loudly, as she gets off from the boy slowly.

The girl goes ahead, staying on Bars's left side: she looks at the siblings talking with each other, while proceeding in her direction.

"Oh look, Hun!" The little sister raises her head up and points at Grina and Bars, smiling widely. "Thar they are! Ou' pardners!"

"Uhm?" He raises his head too, watching them immediately. "Oh!"

Both the siblings waves their hands: Fara was jumping a little, calling their names and Hun was just smiling. Soon, the Inklings approached.

"Hey there, Hunry!" Grina grins, pointing at him with both her forefingers. "I see you're looking fresher than ever!"

"Oh, uhm…" He lowers his head, scratching the back of it with his left hand, while looking on his right. "I think I'm kinda sweating at the moment, so it's a bit the opposite…"

No one replied at that…

"… Hunry, I meant to say **looking healthy**." She sighs, raising both the eyebrown slightly, while tilting her back forward.

"Oh… ooooh, right! Sorry, I forgot…!" He lowers his back, bending his arms close at a 90° angle and staring at Grina, with a downturn mouth.

"Aw, Hunry: that's ok, relax! We know how your **special brain** works." She smiles turning her right hand, with the palm facing upwards.

"Yeah, dude! Just, ehm… a little too random, sometimes. But hey, that's Hunter for ya!" He grins.

"Gee, I wish to have a constant memory… if only I know where I'm doing wrong…" Hun shakes his head, slowly, while closing his mouth a little more.

"But big bro, ya don' have to worry abou' that! It's no' such a deal!" Fara goes in front of him and takes both his hands.

Hun looks down, staring at his sister.

"And besides!" The boy raises his head back up, watching Grina. "You still have that awesome **Squid ability**!"

"Ah, you're right! Duuude, I'd give a piece of my brain in order to be a a badshell Kraken!" He touches the upper left side of his head, with his left forefinger.

"But a piece is all you have, Bars!" Grina turns towards him, opening her arms.

"WHAT?!" He tilted forward with his body and neck!

The girl laughs loudly, along with Hun and Fara. Bars didn't say anything, for a while… but then, he starts to chuckle a bit.

"Hey, there's Mirii over there!" Hun points at someone.

Grina and Bars turns behind, looking at Mirii: she was walking with her back straight up, holding a small broken device with both her hands. Suddenly, Bars starts expanding his eyes and sweat was coming from his forehead.

"Good afternoon… Hunley, Fara." She stops.

"Oh, hi Mirii!" He smiles, as he walks in front of his friends, while waving his left hand. "How are you?"

The girl looks at her right, sighing loudly.

"… not much good…" She said in a low voice.

Hun opens his mouth.

"W-what's wrong?" He asks.

"… step aside, Hunley…" She watches the boy. "I have to talk with that idiot behind you…"

Hun stood there, for a moment. He turns his back, looking at Bars sweating a lot.

"… uhm… ok?" He walks to his right. "B-but, what's going"

"Bars… I didn't even need to see you worrying and trembling, like a criminal would after a guilty verdict." She stares at him, watching right on his eyes.

"Eeehhhmmm… I… ehm…" He looks around, while pulling the top of his shirt, with his right forefinger.

"You know what this's?" She raises her hands, with the broken device on them.

"Ah, that… uuhhmm… something to throw into the trash?" He scratches the back of his head, while laughing lowly.

"That would be you, moron." Mirii replied. "Don't try taking me for a fool and admit it already."

Bars stood there for a moment… then, he slowly lowers his head.

"… I'm sorry, Mirii… I… I didn't want to broke it… i-it was on the ground, I-I couldn't"

"SILENCE!" She shouts, while squeezing the broken device and gritting her teeth visibly.

The others didn't say anything: they all expanded their eyes even more.

"Your excuses will never be enough, to fix this mess… DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, WHAT THIS THING WAS, YOU IMBECILE?!" She keeps shouting, expanding her eyes.

Bars lowers his head even more…

"This was an USB pen, where essential data was stored… **especially one in particular, I found the other night**. A data almost impossible to find again, which was..."

The silence was dominant from the other side.

"… probably, **the solution of Hunley's disease problem**."

Suddenly, Hun tilted his back a little backwards, opening gradually his mouth. Fara covers her mouth, with both her hands, while her eyes were getting watery. Mirii looks at the broken pen… and throws it on the ground, with a fast movement.

"ALL LOST, BECAUSE OF YOUR IMMENSE STUPIDITY!" She goes near him, frowning a lot.

Bars walks backwards, slowly, tilting the back in the same direction: he stops shortly after Mirii was near him.

"IT WAS THERE, IN PLAIN SIGHT… YET, YOU MANAGE TO STEP ON IT WITH YOUR OVERWEIGHT IDIOCY!" She stomps the ground, with all her strength in the left foot.

"I-I'm sorry, girl!" He opens his arms. "I-I'm serious, pal! If I'd know about that"

"WITH THAT SPONGE OF YOUR BRAIN, YOU'D STILL REPEAT THAT SAME MISTAKE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE GRAVITY OF THE SITUATION?!" She moves her arms backwards, as she tilts forward, staying on tiptoes. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HUNLEY MAY LEAVE, BECAUSE OF YOUR MORONIC ANTICS?!"

Bars was trembling, lifting his shoulders up.

"But that wasn't the only jerkish act, you did… **you also didn't told me about it at all** , did you?"

"I-I forgot!"

Mirii shakes her head slowly.

"Stupid and predictable excuse… not that your pathetic mind would think anything better, at the moment." She folds her arms.

"M-man… please…" He starts sobbing. "F-forgive me, sob! I-I didn't want to do it, I swear! Sniff, w-why are you pressuring me like this?!"

"Because you did an unforgivable mistake, Bars… **no matter the tears, you can't fix this problem**. There's only one thing you can do, though…"

"W-what?!" He rubs his eyes.

"… giving your excuses to Hunley, admitting to be the biggest idiot an Inkling could ever be. Because after this shameful antic, you really deserve that title…"

Bars stares at Mirii, rubbing his eyes occasionally. Then, he walks slowly towards Hun…

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone turns quickly towards Grina: she was breathing heavily, clenching her first and frowning like she never did before… **while looking at Mirii, in her eyes.**


	48. War - Chapter 2

"... yes?" Mirii asked, while keeping a neutral expression.

"I… I want to say my opinion about this whole discussion." Grina breathes with her nose.

"An opinion? Tsk, it's useless without a logical point." Mirii raises her head, a tiny bit.

The girl breathes through her nose louder, multiple times.

"I think this opinion has one… … and it's mostly about **your way of dealing with Bars**."

Mirii didn't say anything: she rubs her right tentacle, softly, with her two right fingers, as her left hand grabs her waist's right side. Grina starts talking.

"You know… I know that Bars may not be the brightest person in this world: I can even understand calling him idiot or moron one time… two times… even three times! But after the millionth time you call him like that, it REALLY starts to get annoying..."

"… your point?"

"My point…? Y-you're kidding, right?!"

"No. I fail to see any meaning, behind this confusing mess of words."

Grina starts trembling, lowering her head gradually and gritting her teeth, as she clenches her fist even more.

"Grrrr…" Suddenly, she raises her head. "MY POINT IS THAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THE BIGGEST JERK OF ALL TIME!"

Everyone expanded their eyes and opening their mouth slightly.

"YEAH, HE DESTROYED THAT USB PEN, BUT DOES THIS MEANS YOU'VE TO HUMILATE HIM?! ESPECIALLY AFTER HE SAID MANY TIMES, THAT HE DIDN'T SAW THAT DEVICE?! HMM?!"

"W-what are you"

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" She stops, breathing heavily for a moment. Then, she walks towards Mirii."I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH, CRITIZING YOU!"

Mirii looks around, with short head movement, while Grina was approaching.

"So you think that Bars is the biggest idiot? THEN, WHO WAS THE MORON THAT LEFT THE PEN ON THE GROUND?! I CAN GIVE YOU A CLUE, IF YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO FIGURE THAT ONE OUT!"

"Y-you…" A vein popped out, on Mirii's forehead, as she was breathing loudly. "S-stop shouting like a baby…"

"No, I'm not giving you a clue… I'm giving out the solution: IT WAS YOU, THAT DROP THE PEN ON THE GROUND! OF COURSE ANYONE WOULD STEP ON IT, SINCE YOUR HOUSE IS IN A DISASTREROUS CONDITION!" Grina points at her friend.

"I… I didn't had the time, to clean everything… when I finished my researches, the sun was already up in the sky and I have to reach the school…"

"OH MY, WHAT A STUPID AND PREDICTABLE EXCUSE YOU SAID! But hey…" She stops again, breathing heavily for a moment. "… with that pathetic mind of yours, you couldn't thought anything better."

"… hmpf. And so is yours, considering those ridiculous insults." She closed her eyes, turning her head slightly at her left.

"R-RIDICULOUS?! JUST LOOK AT YOU: YOU'RE GOING TO EXPLODE FROM ANGER!"

"I'm actually very calm and patient… unlike your attitude, which resembles a spoiled brat."

Grina backs her head a little, with a vein popping out from her forehead.

"S-SPOILED BRAT?! GRRRRRR, WWHHYYYY YYYOOUUUUU…" She stretched her arms, a little forward.

"Instead of growling, would you mind explaining your point? Or is this aggressive behavior, a sign of surrender?"

"NO! I… I…" She stares at Mirii, breathing loudly and sweating all over her body.

Mirii shakes her head slowly.

"Grina… I don't know why you're acting like this, all the sudden… but I'd never imagine that you can get so lo"

"WAIT A SECOND!" Grina shouts again. "Why you didn't call us yesterday?! Why you didn't told us about this solution, yet?!"

Mirii opens her mouth, slowly… then she lowers her head.

"I noticed that I didn't have credit in my phone, once I arrived here in Inkopolis... that must be the reason."

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?!" Grina is twitching her right eye. "Because that sounds too convenient, for your position!"

"I wouldn't hesitate, letting you know my intentions…" She raises her head. "I may not remember the facts happened yesterday, but I'm sure this is the truth!"

"Oh yeah?! Then…" Grina suddenly, expanded her eyes. "Wait a moment… if you claim to still not remember anything, wouldn't there be a chance YOU STEPPED ON THE DEVICE?!"

"Impossible!" Mirii tilts forward. "I couldn't possible do that! The device is very durable: **only someone with raw strength, could break it**."

The girl looks at Bars.

"Only Bars is capable of such task!"

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" She closed her eyes, shaking her head quickly.

Mirii turns back, watching Grina.

"You have to trust me, on this one: I know what I'm"

"Trust you?! How can I do that, exactly?!"

"How…? Grina, why are you saying such thing? I don't understand." Mirii raises her right hand.

"You…" Grina trembles, as her eyes start to appear watery. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

Mirii tilted backwards, expanding her eyes and opening her mouth.

"YOU WERE WEEPING LIKE A CHILD, BACK ON THE BUS, BUT A CERTAIN _IDIOT_ DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE AND DEPRESSED!"

Mirii didn't say anything, while Grina was breathing heavily again.

"HE COMFORTS YOU! YOU EVEN LEANED YOUR HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?! WITH THE WORST HUMILATION METHOD, YOU COULD THINK OF?!"

"G-Grina!" Bars said.

She turns quickly, while breathing loudly.

"Please, stop this!" He moves his hands back and forth, in front of Grina. "Really, that's ok… I deserve it…"

Bars lowers his head, slightly. Grina expanded her eyes.

"NO! DON'T THINK SUCH NONSENSE!" She turns back, staring at Mirii. "You better say sorry to him, shorty…"

"… I'll not, fatty." She folds her arms. "Also, you're a hypocrite."

"WHAT?!" She grits her teeth.

"Don't lie to us: we always call him with those terms. Hunley can even remember this, thinking back at the trash can incident…"

Hun nods, while watching Mirii. Grina stared at the whole scene.

"Ooooh, so this is how you play… AND WHAT IF I NOTICE HOW BAD AND HARSH THIS IS, CALLING SOMEONE AN IDIOT ALL THE TIME?!"

"But he deserves it, Grina! Especially in this very moment!"

Grina growls loudly, frowning a lot.

"You still insist on that, huh… I… I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SWALLOW YOUR SAME MEDICINE!" She looks quickly at Hun.

The boy raises both his open hands, with the arms close to his sides, as he opens his mouth wide.

"HUNRY, YOU IDIOT! WHY YOU ARE NOT SAYING ANYTHING TO MIRII?!"

Everyone, except Bars, gasps loudly.

"Whoo' ther', pardner! What's th' big idea?!" Fara frowns a lot, with a downturn mouth.

"YOUR MORONIC BROTHER AGREED TO THIS WHOLE HUMILATION PROCESS!"

"That's not true!" Hun tilted forward, while clenching his fists.

"OH YEAH?! AND WHERE ARE YOUR COMPLAINS ABOUT IT, IMBECILE?! IN YOUR PATHETIC HEAD?!"

Hun tilts backwards.

"I… ehm… uuuuh…" He looks around, rapidly. "I… I wanted to say so, but you shouted all the sudden!"

"WOW, WHAT A STUPID EXCUSE!" She opens her arms, then she slams her legs with her hands. "We know exactly the truth, idiot… YOU LIKED THE IDEA, DONTCHA?! YOU WANTED TO HEAR BARS ADMITTING TO BE INFERIOR THAN YOU!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Hun shouts.

"STOP WI' SUCH NONSENSE, YA MEANIE!" Fara starts sobbing. "HUN WOUL' NEVER DO SUCH THIN'!"

"Hmpf, wake up kid: those are his true idiotic colors!" She points at the boy. "Hunry, admit it already!"

"But… b-but I"

"Come on! Say it, you idio"

"SHUT UP, GRINA!"

Everyone turns quickly, looking at Mirii: she was red, even in her eyes, with a big vein popped out from her forehead. She was breathing heavily, staring at Grina in her eyes.

"… yes?" Grina smiles.

"YOU… ARE YOU EVEN…" Mirii was breathing loudly.

"Uhm? What's that? I don't understand your babbling, shorty." She leans her right hand, near her right ear, facing it towards Mirii. "Could you explain it again?"

"YOU… YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! GETTING SO LOW, ONLY TO PROVE NOTHING!"

"Oooohohohohoh!" She laughs, tilting backwards and covering her mouth with her left hand. "Poor little girl… getting to see a friend being humiliated like that… while doing nothing."

"I SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T PROVE ANYTHING! TRY TO USE THAT BRAIN, ONCE IN A WHILE!"

Grina looks at Mirii, with her left hand still near the closed mouth: her eyelids were lower.

"Hmpf… you're the one that needs to use it, shorty. Take a look at the idiot, now…"

Mirii quickly turns, staring at Hun: he had raised eyebrows, pulled together. His mouth was downturn and his eyes were watery.

"He doesn't even need to talk: his tears are an enough proof. Too hard to admit it, right… moron?"

The girl re-turns.

"All I'm seeing, is a boy being attacked by a petty girl... SO, YOU BETTER STOP MOCKING HIM, GRINA!"

"… and why I should do that?" She leans her hands, on the waist.

"Why…? BECAUSE HE SAVED OUR LIVES, THAT'S WHY!" She grits her teeth, breathing with her nose.

Grina didn't say anything.

"HOW COULD YOU INSULT A HERO LIKE HIM?! HE RISKED HIS LIFE, TO LET US BREATH IN THIS PLANET! AND THIS'S HOW YOU REPAY HIM?!"

"… tsk, tsk." She tilts her right forefinger left and right. "Your speech is useless… if you cut off Bars too."

"WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"Oh… right, he didn't tell his part yet." Grina looks at Bars, smiling. " **He saved Hunry's parents.** "

"HUH?!" Hun expanded his eyes.

"W-WHAAAT?!" Fara covers her mouth, with both her hands.

"A-ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" She stretches her right arm, bending it towards her chest.

"Yes. If it wasn't for him, I think we'd never see his parents…" Grina turns back, staring at Mirii.

No one replied.

"Mirii!" She points at her. "There's no escape now: you're going to say your excuses to Bars, now! And also admitting to be, the biggest idiot an Inkling could ever be!"

Mirii starts to tremble, looking down.

"Well?!" Grina folds her arms.

"No…" She now looks at Grina. "NOT AFTER ALL THOSE THINGS YOU SAID TO HUNLEY!"

"Ooooh my!" She giggles while covering her mouth with her right hand. "Because you didn't say anything to Bars… nope! Nothing at all!"

"HE DESTROYED MY PEN! NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT, HUNLEY'S FUTURE IS IN DANGER!"

"Then, try to ask this question to the idiot: **how would you react, if your parents aren't home anymore?** "

Suddenly, Mirii expanded her eyes and stood there without saying anything.

"Uhm… actually, I don't think you really need to… after all, **you know exactly what that means** , hmm?"

Mirii looks at Hun, without saying a word… then starts to breath heavily.

"Don't waste our time, looking at the idiot! Stare at me, shorty!"

Mirii re-turns, slowly.

"… STOP… CALLING HIM… IDIOT…" Mirii was frowning a lot, still breathing heavily.

"Oooohohohohoh!" She laughs, tilting backwards and covering her mouth with her left hand. "What's matter? You don't like that little word anymore? Too bad! Because this is going to be his new nickname: Idiot! Yes, Idiot! I can even repeat that all day, if you want!"

Mirii was trembling a lot, getting red everywhere, frowning and gritting her teeth even more: many veins popped up all over her forehead and her eyes were gradually closing.

Grina tilts her head up, with the eyes closed.

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot"

All the sudden, Mirii jumps on Grina making her fall down: the girls starts throwing punches, kicks and bites at each other, rolling around. With rapid movements, Bars picks Grina from her waist and Hun does the same with Mirii. They both start talking at the same time.

"HHMMPPFFF, LET ME SQUASH THE BUG, BARS! LET ME SQUASH HEEEERRR!" Grina shakes her body, while kicking around and staring at the girl.

"HUNLEY, LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO SEE THE FAT HIPPO UNDERGROUND!" Mirii acts the same as the other lady.

"GRINA, CHILL OUT PLEASE!" Bars pulls Grina away from Mirii.

"Mirii, please… c-calm down, now." Hun pulls Mirii away from Grina.

Both the girls were full of bruises all over their face. Their clothes were stripped from almost every angle.

"What the shell, Mirii?!" Bars looks at the girl. "Why did you attack Grina?!"

"Because she couldn't stand her insults!" Hun replied, watching the other girl.

"Dude, like those were aimed at you!" The boy points at him.

"But I didn't deserve them!"

"But I didn't deserve them!" Bars tilts his head left and right, while talking in a squeaky voice.

"Hey, what's up with that, now?!" Hun frowns.

"Just showing , how weak-minded you are! She was wrong? Then why didn't you prove it, before?!"

"I already said it! Grina's not believing me!"

"Heh, called it…" Bars shakes his head, slowly. "Same ol' ship."

"But that's the truth! And you can't prove otherwise!" Hun grits his teeth.

"Pfff, that's like a coward move, you pulled out!" Bars frowns.

"You're the coward!"

"Oh yeah?! Say that in front of my face, pa"

"Bars, no! Let me handle this…" Grina said.

"Wh-what do you want to do?! I-I'll not let those bozos hurt you again!" Bars holds the girl tightly.

"No, Bars… I just want to announce something…"

No one talked and everyone else was looking at Grina.

"I think that at this point, everyone should already guess what I'm going to say…" Grina took a big breath.

 _Inkinators… is no longer a squad._

The wind was blowing, passing through the Inklings and carrying some leafs along the way.

"… good choice. That means we can be legitimate **enemies** , from now on." Mirii stands up.

Grina stands up too. Both the boys hugged their girl, while frowning and staring at the other.

"All right, now you better open your ears wide, shorty. Because I'm going to say this, only once…"

"I have something to say, as well, fatty…"

"If I happen to see you, insulting Bars again… I'll ruin your face for real."

"Dare to mock Hunley again… and I'll make you puke all your ink."

The girls frowned a lot, without saying anything else… then, they leave together with their boy, going in a different direction than the other. Fara looks at Grina and Bars, for a while, walking towards a sidewalk… then she follows Mirii and Hun, which they were walking down a large rock path. No one noticed someone, that peeked the whole scene from behind a shoe commercial sign-post.


	49. War - The Splat Rangers' beginning

The sky was blue and clear, full of stars all around. Grina was watching them, while sitting on a chair and leaning her arms on the window stool. She has a medical patch on her forehead and the right cheek. Her left eye is black on its side. The girl is in the Ex-Inkinators's secret treehouse base.

At the center of the room, there is Bars pouring multi-color ink in a hole situated on Robbo's back, using something almost similar to an ordinary fuel container.

"Whew, done!" He lays the container down, closing it by rotating clockwise the related cap, on its top.

He closed the little hole located on the robot's back, by just inserting the cap. The boy looks at the girl, still staring at the stars. He walks towards Grina, wrapping his arms around her arm and getting closer to her with his head.

"I know how you feel, Grina… that tiny witch has really done it, this time." He said in a low voice.

The girl sighs loudly.

"But thinking about it, makes everything worse. You know that you'd never be able to harm anyone in this world…"

"… who said, that I wouldn't…?" She looks down.

"I said it! I'm your best friend, after all…!" He grins. "I never met a such kind girl like you…"

Grina blushes slightly, while smiling.

"Thanks, but really… I'm going to break that rule, if necessary." She touches Bars's left arm near her neck.

"Why? You hate violence, right?"

"Yes, but if that's the only way to defend my friends… then I have to." The girl removed her hand from Bars's arm.

The boy smiled, tilting his head lightly upwards and looking at the stars.

"I… **I'll never forget what you did for me, before**."

Grina opens her mouth, raising her head just a bit.

"Like, it reminds me so much, when you first saved me against those bullies… I… I think I should repay you, in some manner."

"No Bars, it's not necessary…" She tilts her head, to her right, looking down.

"Don't say that, girl. I really want to do something for you… **something that makes you happy**." The boy blushes slightly.

"N-no, for real…" Grina blushes even more. "I only care to see my friends happy…"

Both didn't say anything, for a while. Bars turns his head, looking at Grina's face.

"Man, those bruises… it burns a lot, seeing them on your face." He frowns a bit.

"You think?" She looks at Bars.

"Of course! I mean, do you see any girl with those wounds all around? I sure don't!"

Grina stands up and Bars unwraps his arms from her body.

"I don't care for them…" She turns around, watching the boy. "… since nothing would change, without those."

Bars expanded his eyes a bit.

"What are you saying, woman?! Without bruises, you look much MUCH better! Like, a total different dimension!" He opens his arms.

"More like out of any dimensions." She walks towards the sofa.

"G-Grina! Why are you saying such things?!"

The girl jumps on the sofa, turning around and landing on her bottom.

"That's ok, Bars… relax! I never paid attention to myself…" The girl lifts her left leg and lays it on her right knee, as she leans her arms on both the legs: the left arm is under the right arm.

Grina looks to her left, staring at a small dog statue located on a coffee table.

"But you don't seem to agree with this!" Bars walks towards the sofa and sit on it, near the girl. He leans his open arms on the top of the sofa's back.

"Bars, how many times I have to tell? I'm fine!" She turns her face, looking at him.

"Please, be honest with me. Is there something that bothers you?" The boy looks at her, in the eyes.

Grina stood there for a moment. Then she turns her head into its regular position, looking down.

"I… I'm a fat girl, aren't I?"

Bars frowns gradually, as he squeezes the top of the sofa's back.

"What?!"

"Tell me the truth, Bars: I'm a pig, right?!" She looks at him again, with a quick head movement.

"Pig?! Not at all! Where did you get that stupid idea?!"

"… she reminded me…" Grina's eyes look at the right., lowering her eyelids.

"Uhm…?" Bars massages his chin, watching up, and suddenly he expanded his eyes, looking back to Grina. "Hey, I remember! Mirii said that insult to you, didn't she?"

"Yes." The girl nods once. "I hate to admit this, but… she's right… because she's not the only one saying it. My parents keep telling me to follow a diet and all my relatives as well. Nasty people that hates me, usually point out my humongous belly and start making fun of it…"

"NO! Don't believe in those words! Everyone is just exaggerating! Especially that gnome!"

"… really?" She raises her eyebrows.

"You bet! You don't even look chubby! It's just… uuuhh…"

Bars watches Grina and her body: she has an overall large body, than average. Her belly is round but it doesn't stick out much.

"You… you're just big! Yeah, you're a turfing giantess!" He nods quickly.

"A giantess…? Weren't you the one, that kept taunting me about my height?" She grins visibly.

"Ha ha, but I was saying that comparing to my size!" He points at himself, with his right forefinger. "You may be a shorty in my eyes, but you tower over the other girls quite easily! Particularly with Mirii!"

Grina giggles.

"Yep, that's true!" She smiles.

"She couldn't find any better insult against you, since you're just bigger than her. I mean, did you notice how hard you knocked her around? You made her see the stars, for sure!"

Grina laughs loudly.

"Yeah, absolutely! I bet that she even has some bumps on her puny head!" She keeps chuckling, while frowning, as she closed her eyes.

"You won the bet: she has even more bruises than you!" Bars folds his arms, while smiling.

"She managed to strip my shirt, though…" Grina looks at her white shirt, with an anchor on its center: the neck side is divided and the lower part has some holes, of different sizes, all over its left side.

"My beautiful shirt… now ruined by that microbe!" She frowns a lot.

"At least you almost destroyed hers: I think that was her favorite one too!"

"Really?! Awesome! So she's probably weeping all night, with Hunry!"

"Uhm… wait, what happened to his new nickname? You know, **Idiot**?"

Grina lowers her eyelids, looking at her left…

"Ehm… actually… I think I exaggerated with the whole nickname affair…"

"What the?! You were saying right, Grina! He truly is an idiot!"

THUMP!

Both the Inklings jumped from the sofa.

"Dasquid was that?!" Bars was looking at the front door.

Grina watches the boy and moves her right fingers back and forth, towards the door. The girl runs ahead, then she leans on the door. Bars quickly followed her and stood near. Grina pulls the door and goes out of the treehouse.

She looks around, rapidly catching a glimpse of a Squid with an almost white color, attempting to Super Jump from the panel. His eyes were big and his skin appears to be rough.

"Yaaaahhhoooooooooo!"

The Squid jumps away, towards the main plaza.

"Drat, he escaped!" Grina looks at the Squid going behind the buildings. "After him, Bars!"

The girl stands on the panel and performs a Super Jump. Bars rolls his eyes, for a moment.

 _Here we go again!_

* * *

 **Grina and Bars will now appear as protagonists, in Inkinators S: The Splat Rangers!**

 **The story is a spinoff of the main one. Hope you'll enjoy it as much as this one!**


	50. War - Chapter 3

The sky was blue and clear, full of stars all around. Inside a room, we see Fara sitting on the bed, watching TV: on the screen, there are 5 Inklings wearing each a different color costume. They wear a helmet too, making them unrecognizable.

Mirii was sitting on a small black office chair, tapping buttons on the laptop's keyboard, while looking at the monitor. Hun near the girl was standing still, tilting forward and staring at the laptop's screen. Occasionally the boy looks at the young lady, focusing his attentions to her many bruises and bumps on the top of her head.

"Ehm… Mirii…" He said in a low voice, while looking at the girl.

"Yes?" She moves a mouse around and clicks on its left button, while not turning her head.

"Uhm… are you sure to be fine?" He raises his eyebrows, pulling them together.

"Yes, I'm certainly fine." Mirii stares at the screen, while keeping her hand on the mouse.

Hun looks at the girl for a while, then he sighs softly.

"I-I don't see it…"

The girl didn't reply and keeps staring at the screen: there is a long text, with an image of an Inkling woman wearing a black jacket on the top of a white shirt. The boy moves his mouth to the right, looking now at the screen.

"… what's this?" He asks.

"A job opportunity." She answers, covering mouth and chin with her right hand, as she leans her elbow on the desk.

"A job opportunity…? Ehm, why?"

Mirii remains silent.

"Oh, right… because you need money for food! Did I say that thing right?" He smiles.

"… Hunley, don't distract me now." She replied, still not turning her face around.

Hun looks at her, for a moment… then he lowers his head and walks near Fara.

"Hey big bro! Wanna watch som' stu'?" The little sister jumps to her right and then she pats her previous spot.

Hun looks at the spot for a while, then he sits on it, turning his head towards the TV.

"Ya see thos' weir' creatures, bub? 'hey are like heroes!" Fara points the monitor, multiple times, with her tentacle-hand.

"Oh… ok…" He watches a scene, where the Red Inkling Hero throws a punch against a Shark-like monster.

The little sister keeps looking at Hun, as she tilts the head to the left.

"Hun, somethin' wron'?"

"No, nothing…"

Fara gradually smiles.

"… ya can't hi' 'rom your littl' sister! I 'now exactly wha' you nee'!"

The small girl grips her brother, with both the arms. Her head's left side was touching his body's right side, as she rubs with it up and down, doing slow and short movements. The boy smiles, as he leans his head against his sister.

"'hose meanies will nev' hur' your feelings aghin, big bro. I promise to giv' 'hem the goo' ol' splattin', if 'hey try any tauntin'!" She closed her eyes.

"No, sis! Hurting people is not a nice thing to do." Hun frowns a bit.

"'ot even when 'hey 'urt you wi' words?"Fara tilts her head up, staring at Hun.

"Uuuuh… ehm… no?" He grins.

Fara frowns a lot, puffing her cheeks.

"Hun, wh' are ya so kin'?! You' ex-pardners treated ya wors' 'han a worm!"

"B-but they are still my friends, sis!"

"No, they aren't…"

The two Inklings look at Mirii.

"They insulted you, without any reason. No real friend would do such thing, Hunley…" She turns around, looking at the two siblings, by rotating her office chair.

Hun stood silent.

"Ya kno'… ya ma' 'ook smart an' all, bu' you aren' afraid to get 'irty hands, 'ontcha?" Fara grins, while closing her eyes.

"I just wanted to stop her… but I was forced to use the hard ways." She caresses her right tentacle, while looking at her left with both the eyes.

"Heh… no 'ffense, bu' ya see' to be th' one smacked 'round." The little girl moves her legs back and forth.

"… hmpf! She just got lucky, this time." Mirii turns her head, looking slightly down, as she frowns.

"Mirii… ehm…" Hun blushes a bit.

"Yes?" Mirii looks at him.

"Uhm… wanna watch this box with us?" He smiles.

"… it's called **Television** , Hunley."

"Oh, oops! Sorry…" He moves his back forward and the head down, for a quick moment. His mouth was downturned and his eyebrows raised and pulled together.

"Anyway… no, I don't have the time." Mirii rotates her office chair, facing the laptop again.

"Why?"

No response: the girl was tapping the buttons on the keyboard.

"Hey Technie! My bub ask' a question to ya!" Fara caresses her brother's left hip.

"… Hunley, please… I need to concentrate now." She moves the mouse with her right hand.

"But why are you so silent? I don't understand…" He lowers his head a little.

"I'm always silent. A true perfectionist doesn't need to talk many times." She clicks two times on the left mouse button, with her forefinger.

No one said anything, for a brief moment.

"… sorry, bu' 'hat 'ooks like ya 'ave a grudge against Hun." She shakes her head, lightly.

Suddenly, Mirii stops tapping buttons or moving the mouse.

"Is 'hat th' truth', righ'?"

"… do you realize what I'm doing right now? Or what I did before?" Mirii said, without looking at the siblings.

"Yep: ya bea' down a fatty! Althou' you did get som' splattin' too…"

"That wasn't the answer I hoped to hear…" The girl turns around, by rotating her office chair. "I defended Hunley since the beginning of the discussion. It was that overweight fool, to complicate the situation even more and pushed me this far."

"An' no' what are ya exactly doin', aghin?"

The girl lifts her right leg, laying on the top of her left knee. She rubs her right tentacle with her right thumb and forefinger.

"I'm trying to find a job. I want to get 10.000.000 coins all by myself."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Hun stands up quickly. "You'll never make it, in a month!"

"… I'll. I'm a perfectionist, Hunley. This sum is going to be achieved soon."

"Who is a perfectionist, Mirii?!" He clenches his fists.

"Is someone that is always perfect. Easy word to remember." She lays both her hands on the right leg.

"Actually, I knew the meaning…"

"Uhm? … oh… now I understand."

Hun shakes his head.

"I-I don't get this!" He opens his hands, moving them back and forth. "How can you claim to be perfect, when your face is full of bruises?!"

The girl looks around, with short and slow movements, occasionally using just her eyes.

"T-that happens. N-nothing but a nuisance!"

"Mirii, look at me!"

The girl stares at his eyes: her eyebrows were raised and slightly pulled together. She was biting her lips's left side.

"I don't know if you noticed this yet, but… **I'm very worried about you, right now**." He looks diagonal down-right, as he scratches his chin's left side with his left forefinger.

Mirii opens her mouth, opening her eyelids just a bit.

"You have been working hard, since this afternoon… without even caring about your injuries in the least!" Hun frowns, pointing at the girl. "You're a living creature, Mirii! You have to look after yourself too!"

"But Hunley… I'm fine. I'm really fine. If I was tired, I'd stop working immediately. Why you keep insisting on this matter? You have no reason to do so!"

"Mirii…"

"Hey Technie, may' I kno' th' reason." Fara raises her right hand.

"… tell." The girl looks at the small lady.

"I thin' 'hat Hun wants to jus' sta' wi' ya." She giggles a bit.

Suddenly, Hun and Mirii start blushing a lot.

"Th-that was th-the reason?" Mirii's eyes were expanded.

"Eeeehhhmmm… uuuuuhh… you know… I… uuhhmmm…" The boy looks around with his eyes, while grabbing both the hands and rotating his thumbs, in a rapid movement.

"… y-you are already with me, Hunley. N-no need to worry about it…" She leans her right hand under her throat.

"But he wants you to sta' here, on th' bed!"

Hun and Mirii become completely red on their faces.

"F-FARA!" He turns quickly, looking at his little sister.

The small girl was laughing loudly, diving on the large bed with her back. She was rolling back and forth, while laying the arms on the stomach.

"Th… th-that child… s-she wasn't suppose to k-know anything, a-at her current age!" Mirii breathes loudly.

"Uhm… M-Mirii…"

"Y-yes?!" She expanded her eyes even more, widening her lips near her cheeks.

"… you… y-you… eehhmm… g-gulp! You… uuuh… do you feel like… …" He does an abrupt head shake. "D-do you feel like coming here and… chat a bit?" The last words were said in a very low voice.

Mirii was breathing with her nose, sweating from her forehead and trembling just slightly.

"… … w-well… … I… I needed a break, anyway…" She squeezes her right leg with both her hands, then she gets up from the office chair.

"Oh… … o-ok! T-then, we sit on the bed… and… a-and talk! Y-yeah!" Hun chuckles, while pointing with his right hand at one spot.

Fara raises her back.

"An' clos' to each other!"

From both the Inklings's nose, come out ink. The little girl laughs even louder, falling down with her back, as she hits the bed multiple times, with her tentacle-feet, while laying the arms on the stomach.

 _Hun and Mirii stared at each other… smiling together._


	51. The rising Squids - Prologue

_You have reached your destination._

All right, I hope the navigator didn't send me on the wrong road, again. Uhm… to my left, I can see a tall skyscraper and to my right, a luxurious villa. Those gates around the villa are sure made with an artistic style… awesome, simply awesome!

According to **Mr. Tarfo** : he was pleased to receive me at 11:00 PM, in his **small, but warmth home**. Well… if that villa is considered small by his standard, I don't even want to imagine a standard one. I'm pretty sure that the wallet is going to puke out all its money, if it'll ever get to glance over that wonderful garden!

Hmmm…! I love the summer nights: the temperature is just perfect! And this nice breeze coming up, after a little while… fantastic! I must admit, that this guy sure knows how to choose the right places! Although, I can't let my guard down, now…

I'm about to deal with a rather **suspicious subject** , in just a few minutes. Yeah, Mr. Tarfo… it seems to be the one holding a big debt, in regards of that **kid** 's family. And on the top of that, he has hired that same kid I'm going to represent right now.

I really hope, that I'm allowed to squeeze some important information about that whole job deal… and try to help **Mirii's friend** as much as I can, in legal ways. Like my sister suspects, I believe that this man is hiding something…

Whoa…! A gold doorbell?! I feel ashamed to just touch it, with my poor hands…! … no no, Rof! This is not the way to act! You have to look professional, now…! Mirii is counting on you… heck, she's even watching you right now, from her student home!

 _DRIIIN!_

Ok, now let's cross our fingers and see if Mr. Tarfo doesn't mind the anticipated arrival. He has a camera, pointed at me. Now, Rof… do your best professional face…

 _Yes?_

"Oh, good evening! I'm Rof Kelpshell, a lawyer. I have an appointment with Mr. Tarfo Polink, at 11:00 PM."

 _Oh, yes. He's waiting for you, in the Office Garden._

"Office Garden?"

 _Yes, Mr. Kelpshell. His personal office is located near his mansion. All you have to do, is to follow the signs and you'll reach the building in no time. Did you understand?_

"Ehm… yeah!"

 _Good! I'll open the gates for you._

Look at that! The gates are opening up! Probably with a remote device… heh, this guy must have everything! Uhm… this actually raises a curious question: **What profession does Mr. Tarfo cover?**

Better keep that in mind! Very well, let's now focus on the road here… … wow, look at those statues! There's one with a man holding a Shark with his hands! Oh… and how about that one?! A man fighting over a Giant Squid, with his bare hands! There's no doubt: Tarfo must be a fan of sheer strength! Wait… could that mean, he's actually a bodybuilder?!

Wow… not only he's filthy rich, but he happens to have a huge time in his hands! That… doesn't sound too good, actually. I may have to deal with an important person here. A secret politician?! Uhm… come to think of it… **Why Mr. Tarfo posted online his phone number, but not his profession?**

Hmm… I think that the small house over there, must be the office. ... wow… it happens to be bigger than my Studio Flat. I feel so useless against such presence... I-I can't stop thinking about his possible job position, though. That guy… m-maybe this whole meeting is a trap...

 _Knock knock._

 _Come in, Mr. Kelpshell._

All right… time to pull out, the most sincere smile I ever did!

"Good evening, Mr. Tarfo. As we said on the"

 _There's no need to close the door. It's automatic._

"Oh…! Ehm, f-forgive my ignorance!"

Great… I'm already begging down, like a loser! Although, that guy doesn't seem fazed by my mistake…

 _Ha ha ha! Now now, this is not an unforgivable error. Many clients did the same assumption._

Still, it isn't a really great impression… oh well, at least I can make up the slip-up with my signature handshake! He stood up, ready to shake my hand. ACK! Whoa, h-he squeezed my hand like nothing! Tarfo is really a fan of raw strength!

 _Please, take your seat._

Hmm… this seat is simply incredible! True skin, with black and white ink patterns! Wow and talk about the comfort! I could almost sleep on this! Oh, by the way… this office looks so cool! There's even a small fountain at the center of the room! I have to admit… I'm starting to be really envious on this guy's way to live!

 _I see you have an eye for my office…_

"Oh! Ehm… s-sorry, but I never saw something like this! The design is pure genius, Mr. Tarfo!"

 _Glad to hear. My honest friends put a lot of effort, in the decoration part. I'll make sure, your opinion will reach their ears as soon as possible._

Friends? That's curious… I have to keep this detail in mind.

"Well, I can't help but notice your great attention on the art. You must be an expert on this subject."

 _Correct. I had the immense fortune of understanding this interesting hobby. I must say, that everyone in their lives should be in contact with the beauty of the nature._

I don't think, that all the people have the luxury of following the expansive complexity of art. Huh? He's taking a gold box, decorated with an image of men fighting against a giant octopus-like creature. Wait, b-but there are cigars inside!

 _Would you like to have a cigar?_

"No thanks, Mr. Tarfo."

I just can't stand those! I always cough loudly, whenever I'm near someone smoking! Guess this man doesn't mind taking a few shots of those maniacal things! I seriously hope, that Tarfo figures out my hate towards smoke…

Good! He closes the box and puts it back on his desk. Now, let's try

 _At least, let me offer some liquor. I don't want to appear selfish, in front of my guests._

"Oh, but the fact you gave me the possibility to talk about Hun, is an enough proof of kindness."

 _I insist, Mr. Kelpshell. I'll not tolerate the fact, that my guests aren't feeling to be like home._

Sheesh, talk about being the most generous person in the world! Hmm… it's better to not try denying every offer he says… he could be mad!

"All right. So, what do you have?"

 _Every liquor brand in existence._

G-Gulp! Every single one of them?! I almost forgot, I'm talking with a millionaire here! Ah, he's taking a phone…

 _Mr. Seanot? Could you please bring the liquor trolley? Good, remember to be quick and precise._

W-wow… now that's what I call, maximum comfort! He puts that silver phone away, under his desk.

 _While we're waiting for the drinks, I believe we should start talking about your request… I made you waste so much time, already._

"No no, Mr. Tarfo! That's ok, really."

 _I couldn't find a better time schedule for this discussion. I had a busy day, you see. Please, accept my incompetence._

"But Mr. Tarfo, there's no reason to apologize. Like I said before, the fact you gave me the opportunity to talk about Hun, is already an enough act of kindness."

 _…_ _I see. It's a relief, actually. So, shall we begin?_

All right, Rof… this is it! The time for the truth! I'm going to know, what this guy's really up to, now!

"Ahem! Yes, I'm ready. Now… … let's start with Hun's supposed job."

 _Oh yes, that little kid… did you happen to see him?_

"No… my sister sent me here. She's friend with Hun."

 _I see… well, I must say that I thought the kid was smart enough, to send people after me._

"Ehm… I'm sure he wasn't thinking about it, in those days."

 _It's very important, that he's enjoying his time in our cheerful city. However, I did hear some… rather difficult times he had._

"Yes, my sister told me everything. He was sent at the hospital, for a while…"

 _My agents told me about it, too. I made sure that the boy would recover in no time._

"Uhm… I se- wait, what did you just say?!"

 _He didn't have a good health at all. If it wasn't for my little request, that boy would have died in the first hours of the morning._

"W-what the?! Mirii never told me about any special treatments, he got!"

 _Of course not. I made sure that everything was kept as a secret, since I'm usually too shy for receiving any sort of praises._

Shy? That didn't sound good… but I have to press him, on a very important point!

"Wait just a moment, Mr. Tarfo! Hun has agents guarding him?!"

 _I'd not say, guarding… more like, observing._

"Why? Why just that?"

 _Hmpf. I knew that kid. No offense to him or anyone that cares about him, but… he seriously needs to grow up._

"But Hun succeeded in saving everyone, including my sister! I don't think he needs to grow more, after such heroic attempt!"

 _And that's good! Absolutely splendid! That was exactly, what I hoped for him! If I'd have been his guardian angel all the time, he'd never learn any important lessons!_

"Mr. Tarfo, you forgot that he could also been killed!"

 _Bah… nothing to worry about._

"N-nothing to worry about?! Nonsense!"

 _Mr. Kelpshell… we live in a jungle, here. A wonderful jungle. But alas, we can't all have the fortune to enjoy it… unless, we fight and survive as long as we can._

ACK! H-he has a point…

 _However, I admit that my agents helped the kid in another occasion, as well._

"Oh, really?"

 _Yes, I believe he went missing some days ago… and my agents successfully find him back. So, as you can see, I'm not narrow-minded in my opinion._

Come to think of it… Mirii told me something like that. I wonder if he knows all the details… but let's not get off-track, here! I have to know

 _Knock knock._

Oh great… now what?!

 _Come in, Mr. Seanot._

Huh? Hey, I almost forgot! I promised to take some drinks. Whooaaa! T-that liquor trolley is huge! It even has a stand, with a lot of small glasses!

 _Mr. Kelpshell, which liquor do you wish to drink?_

Oh, for the love of the Turf! S-so many choices… … wait, do I see a Hennessink?! Woo-hoo!

"I'd like a glass of Hennessink, please."

That butler fills the glass, with such skills and finesse… I can bet my attorney badge, that Mr. Tarfo's staff comes from renowned hotels and restaurants!

 _Seanot, I'd like to have a glass of the same beverage too. In the honor of our guest._

Oh, shucks! My modesty is really hurting my soul, seeing all this. The good butler prepared two glass of Hennessink and offered them, on a very shiny silver plate! All right, time to gulp this refined liquor!

"Hmm…! Good!"

 _I see you appreciated it. Do you wish to have more?_

NO! I have to drive later, too!

"I'm fine, now. Thank you."

The butler did a bow in front of us and stays near the trolley. I guess, if I change my mind and want another glass, later. Not going to happen, I can already tell.

"Anyway, I would like to know about Hun's role in your company."

 _…_

Uh? W-why he's looking at me, like that? He… he seems worried?

 _Mr. Kelpshell… I think you should know something very important, before I get to the main point._

Oh-oh… I have a bad feeling about this!

 _But I warn you: this information you're about to hear, will force you to have a deal with me._

WHAT?! A DEAL?!

"A deal?! W-what's the meaning of this?!"

 _Yes, it may sounds strange at first, but I have my reasons to keep my mouth shut, about… confidential arguments._

W-wait a minute… oh no… OH NO! H-he's going to talk about

 _I can understand, from your expression, Mr. Kelpshell. I believe you know perfectly where I want to get, with this._

"Th-the **rumors** … y-you are going to talk about them?!"

 _Well, not really. It depends from you._

…

 _You want to know the truth? It has a cost… much more expensive than everything you see, in my precious villa. And I don't intend to tell you any of it, unless there's an interesting prize for me._

Do I really want to know about this? I-I'm getting into an impossible maze, with a quick monster going after me! But… looking back… if I refuse to know the truth, what I can do? Hun is going to work for Mr. Tarfo, since his father agrees with his deal. He can't leave this city… otherwise, this man will not save him!

Despite all the kindness, I can't trust this guy. The fact that he's somewhat involved in those rumors, makes him even more suspicious. Or should I say… **more dangerous**? No! I can't leave Mirii's friend all alone, in that mess! My sister would never forgive me, if I give up now… no, I can't let her down.

Not after all her sincere appreciations for me… not after that promise I made, with my father. That was the reason, why I took care of Mirii in her younger years. Seeing her sad… really sad… …

 _Mr. Kelpshell? Is everything all right?_

"… Mr. Tarfo, I'd like to hear the truth. As well as the price I have to pay, in order to know it."

 _I don't need any money. What I need is… … **the girl**._


	52. The rising Squids - Chapter 1

_DRIIINN!_

The last bell of the day. School will resume tomorrow. Right now, I must reach a certain friend, hoping that he'd remember the meeting point… what am I saying?! Of course he'll! After all, Hunley is not as stupid as he might sound.

There. I reached the large tree, in the middle of the school's courtyard. All I have to do now is wait, for him… … hmm, I wonder how my face looks now. Better check that mirror I brought with me, earlier in the morning.

Uhm… no one is near me… good. I can see myself, without others noticing me. I'd never show up in the world, if someone would know my face examina

"Hi Mirii!"

EEEEKK!

"Yikes! W-what's wrong?!"

… curses.

"Oh, is that a mirror you're wielding?" Hunley is pointing my small mirror.

"Y-yes. That's correct. I-I just wanted to put it away…" I made that thing disappear, inside my bag.

"Ehm… are you all right? You look so pale…" He scratches his head, with his right hand.

"N-nngh… n-nothing to worry about…"

Great… he's going to think, how vain I'm! Definitively a title, I didn't want to achieve in the least.

"Ah… if you say so…" Hunley lowers his head, slightly, while still looking at me.

Grrr, stop getting red Mirii! You're making the situation even worse!

"Ahem, anyway… I hope you don't have a busy schedule, today."

"Uuuuuh… a schedule is like a list?" He rotates his thumbs around, while looking at his left with the eyes.

"Yes, sorta."

"Oh! Then I have a busy one, indeed! You see, I promised my sister that we'd go shopping around and get… get… wait, I'll take it for you!"

… he's taking a scrambled piece of paper, from his pocket…

"All right! We have to get seamilk, Catfish meat, fresh seaweed, a lot of Inkling water, a jar of Jelly Wel"

Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

"Huh? Why are you laughing...?"

"Pfff, w-what are you saying?! Iiih ih, I-I'm not laughing…"

"Are you sure? It looks like you're chuckling so hard, behind your hands…"

"N-no! No… sigh, I'm not able to laugh, Hunley."

"Eh?! B-but you just laughed a moment ago." He tilted his back, backwards.

"That wasn't laughter!"

"Oh… so what it was, then?"

H-he's folding his arms… quick! I have to find an excuse! Hmm… ok, I got an idea!

"That was… a S.I.C."

"A sic…?" Good: he's massaging his chin, while looking up.

"Yes. It stands for Stomach Irritation Complex. Basically, it's a rare stomach condition, that makes you _laugh_ once it starts to hurt."

"Really?!" Hunley expanded his eyes, tilting forward.

"Of course, at a first glance it sounds like I'm laughing… but instead, I'm actually screaming in pain." Let's massage my stomach, so he'll believe my story more.

"Oh… oh no! You seriously need to rest, Mirii! I-I'll take"

"No no, this is not a serious problem! Calm down, Hunley. Calm down…"

He starts tapping his right foot very quickly and looking around at the same speed.

"S-so, you're fine right?"

"Correct. It just happens a little more often than usual, in my case… but still, something very harmless."

He dries his forehead with his right arm, while sighing. Perfect, he fell in! Luckily, Hunley isn't bright at all.

"Anyway, I need to know"

"Wait! Maybe we should talk about a very important matter, first!"

He clenches his fists… I wonder what he's up to.

"Which is?"

"You… you don't know how to laugh!"

…

"That's terrible, you know?! Me and my sister love laughing! I want to teach you, how to do it!"

… why he's making me smile?! He said something idiotic! I should complain about his stupidity! But… at the same time…

"Hunley, we'll talk about that later, ok?" TALK ABOUT IT LATER?! WHAT NONSENSE IS COMING FROM MY MIND?!

"H-hey! Why are you looking at me, like that?!"

D-drat! I reacted too much! All right, all right, calm down… he'll forget about that whole laugh argument, don't worry… … ok, that's better.

"Sorry, it's still the S.I.C."

"Oh… ehm, I thought that made you just laugh."

"Screaming, Hunley. Screaming. Also, sometimes it can give you acute pain."

"Uuuuh, how can a pain be cute?"

… PPFFFFF, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Y-yikes! The sic is back! It even managed to make you fall down!"

Haaaa… haaaaa… oh my… huff… this guy is… so… soooo dumb… yet s-so clever!

"Mirii, are you all right?! T-that thing is starting to creep me out!"

"Anf, anf… I-I'm fine… thanks."

Hunley helped me getting up, from the ground. His right hand was so warm… … EHM, M-MOVING ON!

"Now, I would like to know"

Wait, let's not be too hasty now. I need to make sure, that Hunley knows exactly what I'm talking about. Uhm… maybe I should be more direct?

"I would like to know…?" He repeated the same things I said earlier.

"Oh! Excuse me, for that. Anyway, do you have something to do today, aside from grocery shopping?"

He's looking up, folding his arms.

"I… I think I don't have much to do, Mirii…"

Yes! He understood, this time! ... no, just a second: he's forgetting something important.

"How about homework, Hunley?"

He expanded his eyes.

"Hey, you're right!" He hits his left palm, with his right fist. "I have to complete those assigned math exercises, too!"

It's a positive result, that he remembers his duties. However, I have the hunch he's going to forget about it, in less than 3 minutes. I'll keep in mind, this observation I made.

"So, in other words: you don't have a very busy day."

"Uhm… you think?"

"Yes, trust me. I have dealt with more complicated and longer busy schedules, for many years."

"Huh… I'd never guess that…" He begins to massage his chin again.

And what does he mean, with that statement?! Oh no… I seriously hope, he doesn't think I'm some sort of otiose creature!

"Wait, what are you talking about now?"

"Ehm, I meant your fondness on food!"

…

"I never thought that you'd buy a lot of food and eat it all up! And yet, fat doesn't seem to exist on you!"

… no… n-no…

"Please, tell me how you do it!" … h-he clenches his pffff, fists… "Like you get all the food in your mouth, like hamsterfish do, and chew everything for at least an hour"

YAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!

"Aaaah! N-not again on the floor!"

HUNLEY! PFFFFF, HOW YOU KEEP, IIH IH IH, HOW YOU KEEP GETTING ME OFF-GUARD?! H-he's making me cry, haa ha ha ha so much!

"Gee, Mirii… I'm sure that it's all that food you gobble up, the cause of all those stomach irritations!"

Pffff, ha ha ha haaaaa!

"Come on, get up! Punching the ground will not solve the problem!"

Uuuuffff, I-I can't stop laughing… this time, i-it was too pffff, eh eh eh, funny! … did I really say **funny**?

"Also, from now on, you need to go on a di-WHOA!"

I'm sorry Hunley, for grabbing your hand and pulling you, like that. If you keep speaking nonsensical facts, my jaw is going to break! … I'M GRABBING HIS HAND?!

"Mirii, w-what's the matter now?! Why we stop?"

"F-forgive me, Hunley! I-I was definitively too hasty!" No nooo, don't start bowing multiple times, Mirii! There's no reason for that! A-and stop with the blushing, already!

"Oh… I see…?"

"N-now, let's just follow me, ok?"

"Follow you where?" He scratches his back, with his left hand.

"Just do it! I'll explain everything, while walking!"

… he nodded! Phew, finally… no more laughing…

"Ah, I forgot something!"

NOOOOOOOOO

"Can I get my sister too, with us? I don't like the idea, that she's all alone at home."

…

"Sure, no problem about it."

"Thanks, Mirii! I'm sure we'll all have fun together!" He smiles, while closing his eyes.

I stare at him, smiling so warmly… and I couldn't help but noticing a strange sensation, running through my body. I… I… NO, DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! It's very moronic and imperfect! I'll not allow such thought, dominating my brain! I… must… defeat… f-forget… …

 _Hunley… please, make me laugh again._


	53. The rising Squids - Chapter 2

I was almost close to my brother's office. He wanted to meet me and Hunley, after school… probably to announce the real intentions of Mr. Tarfo. I must say that I'm nervous about this… no wait, I'm not nervous at all! That would be so imperfect… and also, I have to be prepared for any challenges, if I want to succeed in my life.

Right now, Hunley and his little sister Fara are following me, while talking to each other. I… didn't want to join their chat. Probably they wish to share their time together, as much as they

"Mirii, can you help us out?"

Ah! H-Hunley asked me for help…

"Yes? What do you need?"

"Can you tell us, what's Forge? My sister and I don't have any idea, about it!" He opens his arms wide.

"Forge? That's a brand name. They produce mostly Headgears."

"Ah, really? 'hat's 'nterestin' miss! Becaus' I lov' 'his hat, ya kno'!" The little girl takes off her Safari Hat and shows it, to me.

"Then, I suggest checking their other hats later. Maybe you'll even find some special discount on them."

"'iscoun'? Wha' 's 'hat?" She wears her hat again.

"Ehm… the prices are lower. That's it."

"Ooooh!" The girl puts her hands on her cheeks.

"And why the prices are lower?" He raises his left eyebrow.

N-no… it's going to take the whole day, explaining to him this simple word. Quick, Mirii! Think about something… … on second thought, I don't have to: we are arrived at the building, where the office is.

"I'll explain this later, Hunley. For now, I have to talk with my brother."

"Huh? W-where is he?" He's looking around…

"… just watch me, ok?"

I rolled my eyes: I can't believe he doesn't even know about interphones. Anyway… let's focus now on the incoming dialogue.

 _PLIN-PLON._

…

 _Yes?_

"Hi brother. It's me, Mirii."

 _Hi sis! Can you please hear me out, for a brief moment?_

Uhm… I wonder why.

"What's it, Rof?"

 _Ehm… not to be rude with your friend or anything, but could he wait outside?_

"What?! And why he has to stay on the sidewalk?!"

 _Mirii, please… it's important. I can't really explain everything from the interphone._

… very suspicious. Although, I can't doubt my own brother… he probably has a clear reason, for this request.

"Ok, I'll announce the change of plans."

A buzz was heard, near the main entrance: now I can enter inside the building. But first, I have to fulfill my duty: communicate the condition to Hunley.

"Hunley, listen… my brother said that you have to stay here, outside."

"Oh… why?"

"I'll explain it later, since not even me knows the reason."

"Ah… 'hat 'ounds a 'ittl' too suspiciou'…" Fara folds her arms. "Ya wan' to pla' tricks wi' us?"

"No, I'd never do that. Trust me, please…"

The little girl was frowning on me. Clearly, I failed to reassure the little kid… huh, she shrugs suddenly.

"Whateve'! Don' 'ake too lon', ok?"

I nodded, with precision movement. Very well: I finished my

"C-come back soon, ok?!" Hunley said, but I wasn't looking at him.

"… I'll be back."

Ok, as I was saying: very well, I finished my announcement. Now, onto my brother's office.

I just can't stop staring around the hallways. So clean and impeccable. Modern paintings, very comfy armchairs… the perfect building that shows my brother's perfection. Speaking of my brother… I still wonder why he wanted to see me, only.

… maybe he wants to say something about Hunley, that he's not allowed to know? Seems to be the case… then, I must be prepared mentally. His door office is not too far away, now…

* * *

I'm sorry, Mirii… I'm really sorry… I… I didn't expect **her** arrival… of all times… I couldn't stop her, from coming in…

 _Knock knock._

"Enter inside, Mirii!"

Once my sister could peek inside, while opening the door, she froze as she expanded her eyes. What she saw, was not me… but **our mother** standing still, at the center of my office. Sigh… poor Mirii…

"MIRII KELPSHELL! COME HERE, RIGHT IN THIS INSTANT!" She leans her hands on her hips, while tapping her right heel on the ground.

My sister was walking very slowly… she was trembling a lot, staring at my mother like a scared kitty. Once she was near her…

 _SLAP!_

My mother gave her a slap on her left cheek, using her right hand. It was so strong, that her hand-markings were left on it. And I'm sitting on my office chair… powerless…

"I never been so much ashamed, in my life…" My mother shakes her head, looking at my sister with a frown. Then, she took a piece of paper with haste and shows it, in front of Mirii.

"CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS, MIRII?!" She points at the paper, multiple times.

I know what that was: a communication from the school. They were asking why Mirii was absent for 2 days, without showing a proper justification on the third day. My mother has the option to receive communications like this.

My sister was looking down, now… completely silent…

"LOOK AT ME, LITTLE WOMAN!"

Mirii quickly raises her head, staring at my mother again. Her eyes were very watery… I-I know she's going to cry at any minute.

"WHY DID YOU MISS 2 SCHOOL DAYS?! ANSWER!"

"… I-I'm sorry, mother… I"

"DON'T YOU DARE CRYING IN FRONT OF ME, MIRII! I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES, TO NOT CRY LIKE A BABY!"

"S-sorry mother… I… I…"

Mirii was trying her best to not cry… sigh… my stomach is starting to hurt a lot. I don't think I can squeeze more, the pen I was holding in my right hand. Why… w-why this is happening…?

"Mother… please, f-forgive me…" She bowed slowly.

 _SLAP!_

"SAY IT LOUDER, DAUGHTER! LOUDER!"

My mother gave her another slap, on the same spot with the same hand. How can my sister sustain this pressure? I-I feel the water in my eyes…

"… mother, please forgive me!"

"… hmpf, much better." She folds her arms. "Now, let's hear your justification."

My sister was gritting her teeth, as she raises her eyebrows and tried to not pull them together. She was breathing with her nose, loudly…

"MIRII, YOUR JUSTIFICATION!"

"I… I wanted to help a friend, mother…"

… oh no… my mother was starting to become red.

"IS THIS THE REASON?!"

"… yes… I-I failed to reach school in time, because of it… please mother, accept my justification."

She was squeezing that piece of paper… and then, she throws it on the floor, with all her strength.

"YOU DARED TO RUIN YOUR PERFECT SCHOOL SCORE, JUST BECAUSE OF SUCH INSIGNIFICANCE?!"

"M-mother, I-I"

 _SLAP!_

…

"NO MORE WORDS, FROM YOU! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN ME, YOU INGRATEFUL DAUGHTER! And with great attention, too…"

My sister was starting to sob, while looking down.

"I SAID WITH GREAT ATTENTION!"

Mirii looks back up, but this time she wasn't able to hold it…

"If you happen to miss only 1 day of school… you'll not come back there."

"NO! NO, MOTHER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"I will. AND STOP CRYING, INGRATE!"

 _SLAP!_

"I want you to get that scholarship. Your entire future depends on it. You don't want to miss such chance, right?"

My sister shakes her head, while massaging her left cheek with her left hand and holding her tears, as much as she could. My mother was shaking her head, slowly.

"I can't believe that after all those years, you would fall so low… YOUR FATHER WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED ON YOUR PERFOMANCE, IF HE WAS HERE!"

…

"And you know why, he would. Do you remember it, Mirii? Do you remember **his last wish**?"

"… yes… I remember it… he… he wanted me to be perfect…"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

I slammed on my desk, while getting up: NOW THIS WAS GOING TOO FAR!

My mother turns her back, as she was expanding her eyes and opening her mouth.

"MOTHER, THIS WAS NOT HIS LAST WISH!"

"… how dare you shout like that, in front of your mother? HOW DARE YOU?!"

"I… I DARE! I CAN'T STAND WATCHING THIS! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE SAYING SUCH LIES!"

 _SLAP!_

OW!

"Rof… that's enough. I can't believe you are attacking your own mother… and you even have the courage to not believe in her. Your father… before he'd depart… he wished that you and Mirii would achieve the perfect life. Which consist of a legendary career and family…"

No… NO, THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! I know my father… I always remember him as one of the nicest person, in this world! He… HE WOULD NEVER SAY SUCH THING!

"HOW COULD HE WISHED FOR SOMETHING THIS DRASTIC?! LIKE, THAT RIDICULOUS **NO CRY** RULE?!"

"Emotions are for the weak, Rof. Right now, you can see your sister's weak moment."

… T-THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS! THIS WOMAN IS TOTALLY CRAZY! … uff… d-don't get angry now, Rof! Let's tackle this, with the mind.

"And you keep calling yourself a mother… punishing your daughter, just because she misses 2 days of school."

"She almost missed 3 days! She told me about it one day…"

"So? Why this has to be such an issue?!"

"The school will not give you a scholarship, after 3 complete absences. No matter your perfect grades. Do you know what that means, right? You too used a scholarship, after all!"

"Yes, I used it… but that doesn't mean you have to go completely insane on Mirii! She can still have a great job"

 _SLAP!_

"HOW DARE YOU STATING THAT I'M INSANE?! I'M YOUR PERFECT MOTHER! SAY YOUR EXCUSES NOW, INGRATE!"

…

"SAY THEM!"

"… no, I'll not."

"WHAAAT?!"

"You don't deserve them… instead I'm going to tell you something, that I was holding on for a while."

Now it was the perfect chance: she's going to enjoy this.

 _I HATE YOU, MOTHER!_

There. I say it. Like I suspected, she inhaled the air, with her mouth, loudly while expanding her eyes and covering her mouth, with her hand.

"… Rof, from this point on, you can forget my financial support on your shameful office."

"NO MOTHER, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO MY BROTHER!"

Mirii said that. Her eyes were watery, while folding her hands. My mother got near her and

 _SLAP!_

"Remember what I said earlier… because I'll not grant you any more chances."

My mother took her purse, which was laying on my drawer, then she walks quickly towards the door.

 _SLAM!_

Her steps could be heard from here… until they fade out into nothingness. Now only the silence was reigning supremely… for a while. My sister fell down on her knees and starts crying, this time loudly. I was about to cry, too… but instead, I walked towards Mirii.

Once I was near her, she jumped on me and wraps me around with her arms. Her head was on my chest and I could hear her cry, right on my heart. I caressed her head, many times, lightly… and eventually, I start crying in silence.

 _If only our father was still here with us… our family would have been truly perfect._


	54. The rising Squids - Chapter 3

I was looking my brother's car window, to my left. I was sitting on the posterior seat, near Hunley's little sister. Hunley was on the front passenger seat and of course, my brother was at the driving seat. I took a look at the sky: it was cloudy and a bit darker. Not much of a nuisance, really…

I have an umbrella, in case it starts raining. I believe my brother has one too. Oh… speaking of him, he said that **Mr. Tarfo wants to meet us personally, at his office**. We're now traveling in my brother's car, to reach Mr. Tarfo. Rof explained to meet Hunley, before we all go pay a visit to this man… but it wasn't possible. I'm still trembling about what happened before…

This is a serious problem: I don't want to lose my student job. My entire career depends on that... it's my only chance, to aspire for a better future! And my dad… that's the last thing he wanted from me and Rof… I can't disappoint him!

… wait a minute… my brother said that this couldn't be true. My… I forgot to ask him about this detail. But again, I was also forgetting many other things, in a time like that. The world seems to be stopped, so suddenly…

In any case, I know that my dad wanted to see the best of me! And I'll make sure to achieve this! Even if that means… sigh… holding my emotions more… and trying to be perfect in every occasion. Especially now, if I want to help Hunley!

He's talking with my brother, but… I didn't feel like listening to their conversation. I'm still thinking about what happened before… I don't want to fail… I-I need to make up a plan and avoid any more absen

"Hey, Technie!"

Hmm? Fara touched my right shoulder, with her wobbly hand… what she wants from me, now?

"Ya 're alway' so mut'?" She was smiling at me.

… it's been a while, but… why this little girl talks like that?! I barely understood her question, this time! Her parents don't talk like that... although, Hunley seems to understand her without any problems. This family… sure has a lot more, than you would expect.

"'ello? Ya go' dream'?"

Ah!

"N-no… I was trying to understand your last question."

"Ma 'ast 'uestion? You 'ean gettin' to dreamlan'?"

"No, the question before that."

"Aaah! Ok, I 'ill sa' it 'orrectly, 'hen!" Fara clears her throat. "You… are… always… so… mute…?"

She was pulling so much tension in her face. I can't believe she's struggling so much, just to ask me this simple question, in a correct way. Anyway, let's act like a perfect, educated girl and answer properly to her question.

"I only talk when it's necessary."

… she's smiling even wider…

"… shyyyyyyy?"

A-AGH!

"No, no! I-I'm not shy…! T-that doesn't make any logical sense!"

She's doing a grimace… w-what does she have in mind, now?!

"Yeeaaahhh… ya ma' 'ppear al' tou', bu' 'hen Hun 's nea' ya, 'here you 'ecome 'epper!"

...

"Sorry, but I fail to understand."

Fara puffs loudly.

"You… may… appear… all… tough…"

"No, there's no need for a translation!"

"Ya sure…?"

She raises her eyebrows, pulling them together. I'm starting to feel a little sorry for her, but I don't want to see her suffer, trying to communicate with me.

"Yes. In any case, I'm not shy."

Fara sighs loudly… well, you can't always be perfect. Luckily your own brother can understand

"Can… you… help… me… talk… better…?"

…

"Practice. That's all I have to say."

"Practice…?"

"Yes. Keep talking like this and eventually, you'll improve your communication skill."

She smiled, while opening her mouth. I can see her gripping the front passenger seat and lean her head, on the seat's lateral board.

"Brother… I am… going… to talk… like… you!"

"Huh? Fara, why are you talking like this?" I couldn't see Hunley from here.

"Because… people… can… understand… me!"

"Ehm… b-but I can understand you just fine, and so our parents."

"But… Mirii… doesn't!"

Hunley turns his head, looking at me.

"Is this true?"

… what I should say? He doesn't seem relaxed, about this whole situation. Uhm… maybe…

"It was her choice. She can talk, like she wants to."

He stares at me, for a while… then he smiles and gets back to his seat. I have the impression, that I choose my answer wisely.

"Did you hear what Mirii said? You can talk like you want! Just don't think about it, ok?"

"But… brother…"

"Fara, please… you know that there is a clear reason, for your special talking."

Special talking? I thought, that she was talking like those Squidpeople, from the dry lands. Does she have a special mind, too?

"… al' righ', bub. Ya win…"

Fara falls on her seat, landing on her bottom part. She was looking down... … maybe I should give her some perfectionism lessons and make her always strive, for personal improvements. Uhm… but I'll be able to teach her properly? I don't think that my mom's method is going to be useful, on this little girl.

"We're arrived, guys." Rof said that.

The car stops slowly and my brother was looking at this parallel parking space: it was located to my left. He rotates the steering wheel multiple times, towards the required direction, while changing it in case the car was about to touch, the other parked cars.

He successfully parked his car and turns his car key, counterclockwise, to shut it down.

"Now, Hun and Fara." My brother turns his head to his right, looking at Hunley first, then he also turns his shoulders to his right, to look at Hunley's sister. "You stay both here, for just a moment."

"Ok?" Hunley said.

Fara raised her head, even before Rof was starting to talk with both of them.

"Wh'?"

"You'll see." My brother frees himself from the safety belt, by pushing a red button located on its locking buckle.

I opened the car door and got out of it. The first thing I did, was looking behind me: there was a villa of huge proportions. That must be Mr. Tarfo's location: it seems very luxurious. I couldn't see much from here, aside the trees inside his garden.

My brother opened both the car's door for Hunley and Fara.

"There's no other car in the road: you can go out."

The little girl jumped out of it. A dare move, if you want my opinion on it.

"Hey! I-I can't get out!"

Hmm? Why Hunley can't get out of… … oh… of course.

"Just press the red button, Hun. It's located right here." Rof moved ahead his back and reached the red button, with his red forefinger.

 _Click._

"Aaaah, thanks!"

I walked to the other side of the car, approaching towards everyone. Once Hunley was out of the car, my brother closed both the doors: Fara didn't thought about closing her own door. Not that this was an unforgivable mistake or anything: after all, those two come from a different reality than us.

My brother locked down his car and starts looking at the road, to his right.

"Wait, let pass that car first!"

While he was saying that, Hunley expanded his eyes as he was looking at the car passing by. I think that my brother was too dramatic with that phrase: it's not like we would cross the road, while the car was zooming on it.

Once it was gone, we walked at decisive pace: Hunley was almost running.

"Hun, 'ait!"

His sister's call made him stop. If it wasn't for their appearance, I couldn't tell which of those siblings is the older one. Although, I saw Hunley acting like a proper mature Inkling, before… anyway, we all got near the villa's gates. The gate's artistic ability was really high, I must admit.

My brother got near the… gold interphone? It's even shiny. This detail could very well explain, the man I'm about to encounter.

 _DRIIIN!_

I would better pay attention, this time.

 _Yes?_

"Oh, good afternoon! I'm Kelpshell, remember?" He was rubbing his hands, while lowering his eyelids and frowning just a little.

 _Yes, I do. I believe you have another appointment with Mr. Tarfo._

"Correct!" He smiles.

 _I'm afraid to announce, that Mr. Tarfo changed his conditions._

Uhm? **He changed his conditions**?

"Huh?! Wh-what conditions?"

 _He would like to meet the girl and the boy, at his office, alone._

"Why this change?!"

 _…_ _Mr. Kelpshell, please don't complain now. If you want to make the_ _ **deal**_ _, the boy and the girl must meet him alone._

Deal? Rof never talked about a deal, before!

"Brother, what's the meaning of this?"

My brother looks at me and stood in silence.

"… t-this is getting me off. I-I didn't thought that he'd change the meeting conditions, at any moment."

 _Mr. Kelpshell? Please, hurry. Mr. Tarfo has other important appointments to attend, later in the day._

He still stared at me. Then he sighs loudly and looks at the golden interphone once again.

"I have one more question."

 _Yes?_

"There's the boy's little sister with me, could she"

 _No no, she can't enter. Only the boy and the girl._

Fara frowns a lot, while lowering her eyelids, as she was puffing her cheeks. She didn't say anything, though.

"Ok. I'll send them inside."

 _Good._

The gates were slowly opening. It looks like, the time has come.

"Mirii, Hun… please be careful, ok?"

Rof wraps me, with his arms. I… I suddenly feel a slight pain, coming from my stomach. He kissed, on my forehead.

"… ok, brother." I smiled unintentionally.

I looked at Hunley: he was caressing Fara's head, while she was hugging him. He nods at me smiling too.

"Let's go, Hunley."

Our respective siblings let us go and we both entered inside: Rof waved his right hand towards, while putting his left hand inside his left pocket. Fara was waving both her hands, with a smiling open mouth and jumping up and down, with both her eyes closed.


	55. The rising Squids - Chapter 4

Trees, rare plant species and statues based on manly fights: this is what I could notice, while I was walking through Mr. Tarfo's garden with Hunley. We come across some signs on a crossroad and one of them says Mr. Tarfo's Office. We both looked at each other: Hunley was tilting his head to his left.

"This is odd. I thought that his office was inside that villa." I said: why his office would be located somewhere else?

"Ehm… those signs are tricking me, actually." Hunley looks at the signs again.

"Why?"

"Isn't this a huge house with a garden? Or we are in a forest?" He's not looking at me.

"No, this is a luxurious garden. Its owner is clearly rich and likes decorations."

"Rich? You mean someone with a lot of money, right?" He looks at me, now.

"… yes."

"Wow! I wish to know a way, to get all those money… once I'm rich, I'd make a farm garden!" He smiles.

I smiled too: I appreciate his great sense of simplicity. I wish my life was simpler… being a perfectionist, is such hard work.

"My sister would love it, too! And my parents as well…"

"And me."

"Huh?"

"I… I like it, Hunley. It has its fascination…"

He expanded his eyes and raised his eyebrows. He didn't reply, though… nevertheless, I'm starting to appreciate the idea of living in a farm. It certainly looks genuine and much more satisfying than working in an office. I'd harvest the fields, feed the animals, sitting on that rocking chair and hand-sewing a wool wear for Hun-W-WAIT A SECOND!

"Hey, Mirii! Why that look all the sudden?!" Hunley turns his back, looking around.

"N-no, it's nothing…" Stop blushing, Mirii! You're perfect, remember?! "Uff, anyway, let's proceed now. Follow me."

Ok… since we are suppose to meet Mr. Tarfo, following the office's direction would be the logical conclusion. I'm sure we'll find soon this office... or even sooner than expected: I think that Studio Floor in the distance, must be it. At first glance, it seems larger than my brother's home.

… a-ack… s-stop thinking about s-sewing! I'm about to have a serious discussion, soon! …

"Hunley…"

"Hmm?" He was smiling at me.

"I… I have a question. Just for curiosity… n-nothing odd, f-for sure…"

"Ok…?" H-he was staring in my eyes.

"Ehm… well… I… no, n-not I! I mean, your mother… y-yes, your mother is… uhm… good… at sewing?" G-gulp!

"Why yes! Although she's not just good… she's excellent!" H-he opened his arms, r-raising them.

"R-really?"

"Really! I love wearing her hand-made clothes! Especially her wool ones: me and my sister don't suffer the cold, thanks to them… but I'll explain the rest, later."

What?! N-no, Hunley! Why would you

"Is this a second house or something?" He points at that Studio Floor I mentioned earlier.

… oh… well… he has a point: WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT QUESTION I MADE?! WHY I SHOULD CARE ABOUT WHAT HUNLEY'S MOTHER DO FOR HIM?! … it's actually making me a bit sad…

"This is his office, Hunley. We're about to see, the man behind your family's debt."

 _Knock knock._

"Come in!" A male voice said that, from the inside of the office.

I opened the door and we both entered inside: the office was much more decorated than expected. That fountain in the middle is excessively full of details. I can't hide my positive impression though: pure, perfect art.

Behind that fountain… I can see a man, sitting behind the desk

"No, Hun: there's no need to close the door. It's automatic."

Automatic? It sure doesn't look like it…

"Huh? W-what does that mean?" Hunley was looking at me, with his mouth open.

"Don't touch the door. Stay near me."

… is it me or Hunley's face is a bit more red than usual? He does what I said him to do, though. I was still looking at the door: eventually, it'll shut itself.

"Yikes!"

Hunley jumped a little, bending his arms upwards and laying them on his chest. He was staring at the door, like a tiger would. Hmm… maybe more like a scared tiger, but still one.

"Ha ha, nothing to be scared: my door doesn't eat Squids!"

Uhm… I don't know if I should trust that last statement: after all, Mr. Tarfo **has the appearance of a dangerous-looking shark creature**. I must admit, that I thought to meet an Inkling. Nevertheless, I don't care which species this man is: I'm going to find out his role, in this complicated situation and getting to know, what mischievous plans he's up to.

"Please, take your seat."

Mr. Tarfo shows his right palm to us, pointed to two armchairs. They look clean… I wonder how many people met this man? My guess is not as many, as someone would think. Well, keeping to stand still in this room is making me look very ill-bred: I shall do, what Mr. Tarfo asked.

Hunley followed me, still watching that door: his shoulders were raised up and his eyebrows were raised and pulled together. His mouth was also in a slight downturn position. I have a hunch, that he'll take some time before getting used to this "alien" technology.

Those armchairs weren't lying to my eyes: they are very comfortable. Giving a quick stare at Hunley, I could see him smiling and lowering his eyelids. I can safely conclude, that I'm not the only one having that opinion about those seats.

"So, you must be Rof's little sister."

Ah! I watched the man back: he was smiling too, folding his hands and laying them on his desk.

"Correct. My name is Mirii. Mirii Hanache. My pleasure."

"Mirii Hanache…" He shows his right palm again.

He wants a honest handshake: I did that, with precision and accuracy. I could tell, that Mr. Tarfo was going easy on me. He shows his palm, in front of Hunley too. This time, he used his real handshake on him. I could tell, judging by Hunley's expression: gritting teeth and expanded eyes.

The man stares at me, once again.

"Sorry for my inopportune and curious question… but why your last name is **Hanache**?" He does the same hand-pose as he did earlier.

"That's my perfect-in-art last name. It shows confidence, professionalism and intelligence."

Mr. Tarfo bursts into a loud laughter. He covers his mouth, with his right hand and then he coughs.

"Simply true! I thought the exact same things, you said before: I'm truly impressed!" He shakes his head, while smiling.

… he doesn't look like it. At all. I'm sure that he believes the exact opposite, as what he said before.

"Thank you, Mr. Tarfo. I also have an inopportune and curious question, for you."

"All right, ask without any worries." He opened his hands, as he moved them a bit away from each other, before folding them again, immediately.

" **Why did you want to meet me?** "

The man stared at me, silent... then, he chuckled lightly.

"That's a good question, Miss Hanache."

H-he keeps chuckling and s-smiling at me… w-what are his true intentions?!

"But first, would you like to have a drink? A particular soda?" He looks at me, then he looks at Hunley.

"No thanks, Mr. Tarfo." That offer looks too fishy: better refuse any generosity from him.

"What's a soda?" Hunley said.

"… what a great idea!" The man starts clapping…? "Since Hun never heard this type of drink, I"

"He knows about them."

I look at Hunley: I really hope he'll get the meaning of my face expressions.

"Don't you, Hunley? It's colored water…" Concentrate on me, now…

"… huh?" He tilted his head to his right…

"H-Hunley… it has a sweet taste… there are bubbles inside… and you usually buy them, in vendor machines." Please, notice my light nod movements…

"Uuuuuh… why are you nodding, Mirii?"

A-ACK! HUNLEY!

"He clearly doesn't know, Miss Hanache." He shakes his head, while sighing loudly. "Maybe he told you about Orange Juice."

"I know that drink! Usually mom does that, for me and my sister!"

"See? Then I'll bring the soda drinks. Even water, if Mirii is not fond on fizzy beverages." He… he took a silver phone, from under his desk.

"Mr. Seanot? Could you please bring the soft-drinks and water trolley? Good, remember to be quick and precise."

Hmm… he does have high standards, that's for sure. I'd act almost the same, if I'd be rich.

"The drinks will come soon. Any other requests? I also have snacks to sha"

"We don't need anything else, Mr. Tarfo. Except one thing…"

"… the answer of your question, correct?"

Yes. I want to know the purpose of this meeting, no matter what tactics he has on his sleeve.

"Very well. Let's talk about it."

He grabs a pen with his right hand and taps the desk with it. His posture was regular too, as his face was gradually changing expression: towards a neutral one, I should say.

"As you may know, this night I had a discussion with your older brother."

"He did?" Hunley asked.

Did I mentioned it, yesterday? … I don't remember.

"Yes. He wanted to know about your job application." Mr. Tarfo keeps tapping the desk, with the pen.

"Oh… I want to know too, actually!" He clenches his fists.

… is he squeezing that pen?

"You would… if it wasn't for certain **complications**."

"Complications?" I asked: what in the world, he's talking about now?

Mr. Tarfo is shaking his head and taps the desk, with that pen, using more strength.

"Who would have thought, that inserting a kid in my company, is a such complicated task?"

Hmm… interesting detail. I should press on it.

"And why it was so complicated? Aren't you the leader of this enterprise?"

The man was looking at me… … he's not saying anything, but he keeps staring at me. Is he thinking carefully, about the answer?

"… this is the reason, why I wanted to meet you."

W-what?!

"Your brother wanted to know about Hun's role… but that's **confidential information**. I'm not allowed to share any of it, unless there is something important at the stake… in this case, **a deal**."

The deal! Rof mentioned it, before… I wonder what this agreement is all abou

 _Knock knock._

Someone knocked on the door. Who could that might be…?

"Come in, Mr. Seanot."

Mr. Seanot opened the door, while pushing a trolley full of… a great variety of soda and water brands. How in the world, Mr. Tarfo possess all kinds of soft-drink products?! And why he would do that, in the first place?! There must be a reason…

"Miss, which drink you wish to take?" The butler asked. He seems to be an old Dragonet: his bright colors are clearly fading out.

"I don't need to drink."

"Please, Miss Hanache. At least, accept a fresh glass of water." I turned around, to see Mr. Tarfo talking to me.

No! Stop insisting! I'll never fall in your traps!

"I'm fine, Mr. Tarfo."

The man frowns a bit and looks at his desk. He's going to think twice, before trying to

"It looks like, you are having an unpleasant time, in my office…"

He raises his head…

"Is there something wrong, Miss Hanache? Do you have any complains…?"

… he's lifting his eyebrows, pulling them together. If he really thinks, that such dramatic face would ruin my perfect state of mind, then he leaves me no choice…

 _I have to confront him._


	56. The rising Squids - Chapter 5

_CONFRONTATION!_

I got up from my seat and I pointed my forefinger, towards Mr. Tarfo.

"Enough of your manipulation games: I want to know the truth!"

The man expanded his eyes: he clearly didn't expect that.

"Miss Hanache, what's the meaning of this?!"

"The meaning? Is something you're going to fulfill. Do I have to remind you, my first but true question?"

Mr. Tarfo stood silent. He clearly wants me to say it.

" **Why did you want to meet me?** This question is crucial in this whole meeting… **and not just because, I'm Hunley's friend.** "

"Hmm… do you know the reason, then?" He flips his pen in various directions.

"The reason may not be clear… yet. But I can tell that **you are very interested in my skills**."

Suddenly, the man grits his teeth and squeeze the pen.

"That's illogical! How can you prove such statement?!"

"Simple: what other reason could you have?"

Mr. Tarfo stared at me… then, suddenly he laughs while clapping.

"One in particular: **Menace.** "

"Menace?"

"Yes. This meeting could have been a trap. I'd force you to keep your mouth shut, about your recent investigations."

"… hmpf, hardly."

"W-what?!"

"I don't think you'd ever use such tactic, if your primary objective was just intimating me."

"N-no! Y-you can't prove it!" He starts sweating, while grabbing the sides of the pen, with both his hands: looks like he's about to completely bend it.

"Unfortunately for you… **yes, there's a clear proof.** "

"W-which one?!"

"This night, you met my brother… correct?"

"Correct. I don't-AH!" He expanded his eyes.

"It seems you understood my point: if you wanted to silence me effectively, **you'd have seized my brother and sent me an intimidatory letter!** "

"NOOOO!" He hits the desk, with his right fist. "How could I outlook such possibility?!"

I got him.

"I can't deny it… you are right, young girl."

"As I suspected. This however, lead us to another important question."

Mr. Tarfo was flipping the pen, while sweating and raising his eyebrows.

" **How do you know my skills?** "

"… g-good question…" He tilts his back forward, while leaning his right fist on the desk: his face was gradually becoming white, his pupils were dilated, as he gritted his teeth even more.

"I agree: could you please answer it?"

"Ehm… I… u-ugh…" He keeps doing the same.

"Or you are willing to give me the honor, Mr. Tarfo?"

"Uhhmmgghh! M-Miss Hanache… would you like to have a drink, first?"

"No thanks. My mouth wants to talk, right now."

He snorted. You can't escape from me, incompetent villain.

" **There is only one way, to know such information.** "

The man gulped.

"You were stalking me and Hunley, for all this time… didn't you?"

"Gggrrrrr… t-that's…"

"Don't you dare, denying this statement. There isn't any other logical answer, that could"

"THAT'S GREAT! ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!" H-he laughs and claps?!

"H-huh?!"

"Ha ha ha! Ooooh, Miss Hanache... such fantasy! Such creativity! I'm impressed, truly this time!"

T-truly?! So he really was lying, before! T-the nerve…

"So, you really think that I spied on you two? Absolutely impossible!"

"H-how this is impossible?!"

"Just look at me. I'm not a young man, anymore… in fact, I'm 55 years old. I can't stalk such energetic lady and her humble friend, around."

No! N-no, this c-can't be true…!

"I can prove my age. But can you prove anything wrong, in my statement?" He grins.

N-nnggh! I-I can't…

"I see you can't do much, this time..." He taps the desk with his pen…

"No! Y-you still know about my skills! You must have all the information, in one way of another!"

"Hmpf… true, I do know a lot of you. However, this discussion is not going to matter anymore…"

 **Not going to matter**? W-where he wants to get, now…?

"I must announce that our deal is cancelled."

"WHAT?! NO! I'm not done, with you!"

I can't stop now! I know that this man is hiding a terrible secret… and I'll not let him get away, with such excuse!

"Uhm… does this mean, you want to fight a shark with your bare hands? Ha ha ha! Very well: I can give you some tries… just remember to amuse me, with each of them."

Grrrrr… h-his ego must be rose to a whole new level. I'll not let him, win! Not after this childish tease of his!

"I'm incapable of amusing people… but I'm a natural talent, when it comes to the intellectual challenges."

"We'll see about it, Miss Hanache."

"You're a rich man… of course, **you'd send your men spying on me and Hunley**!"

"Really? Do you have any proof…?"

"… nngghh! N-no…"

He shrugs, while shaking his head and smiling.

"I'm rich, but that doesn't mean I have spies in my company… in fact, this deal is for a personal friend of mine. He told me, about you."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Ha!" He flips his pen around. "Of course, I'm interested in your skills… but because my friend asked me, to know more about you."

"T-this… this was the reason?!"

Mr. Tarfo nods.

"The only reason."

"I don't understand why you teased me, with your challenge… if you are giving me the solution."

"I wanted to increase the difficulty." He keeps flipping his pen. "I hope it's not too hard for you, **Miss Perfection**."

H-he knows that nickname too?! T-the situation is… i-is… no… NO! I-I don't have any more ideas! H-he said the truth…

"Hmm… nothing more? Then, I'm afraid that your test failed."

"A test…? This whole teasing was just a test…?"

"Exactly!" He chuckles. "My friend wanted to know, your creative skills… but it doesn't seem as much, as he thought it would be."

"C-can I know the identity of this mysterious requester?"

"No. He told me, to not reveal anyone about it. I'm deeply sorry, Miss Hanache… but before you go, please accept a fine glass of the best water brand available. Let me advice you: I'm quite an expert on the argument."

No… I cannot accept this, as the truth! I… I-I don't want to fail again… …

 _Hunley… forgive me…_

…

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

Huh?! But that voice… Hunley?! Mr. Tarfo starts to sweat again.

"… aaah! S-sorry! I-I didn't know why I shouted…" Hunley covers his mouth with his hands.

"Don't worry, Hunley... is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Ehm… I think…?" He scratches the back of his back, while chuckling.

You think? YOU THINK?! HUNLEY!

"Well, you know… while I was listening to this discussion, I got a little confused… and a bit curious too."

Oh great… this situation needed to be much worse, than I thought…

"See… eeehhmmm… Mr. Tarfo, my dad always told me, that this man often visited our house."

"That would be me, indeed. So, what's the question?"

"Uuuuhhh… you know… couldn't there a possibility that you were there, yesterday? … no wait, it was the other day? Or the other other day? Gee, I can't remember…"

… this is hopeless. Why would Mr. Tarfo be around the farms? I'm sure that I didn't see any sharks, around. I… … wait… sharks? Around the farms…? … w-why I feel like having an odd déjà-vu? It's true that I don't remember anything happened, the other day… but hearing the word "shark" in such context i-is making my brain run wild… … my memories…

 ** _-inside Mirii's thoughts-_**

 _A shark? In such underdeveloped place? I have a hunch, to have truly seen one! And something tells me, that the man I'm looking right now, must be the same one I saw in the recent past. But how can I prove it to my mind? I must find a connection…_ _ **was there something particular, that I could remember very easily?**_

 _…_ _Mr. Tarfo keeps flipping that pen around… … THAT'S IT! THE PEN! Now I remember! That shark was flipping a pen too! … or was it? I couldn't tell with precision, if that was really a pen. Curses! I need something else…_ _ **if only there was another important feature.**_

 _Uhm… from what I saw, the man took a_ _ **phone**_ _to call the butler. … wait… YES! I remember! The shark was talking with someone, through a phone of large proportions! He was holding it, with his left hand, while he flipped a pen on the right hand!_

 _The question now is…_ _ **what he was saying in that moment**_ _? Hmm… this time, I have to think more about the farms themselves._ _ **Where Mr. Tarfo would have been, in such time?**_

 _…_ _I don't see any other location, other than Hunley's house. After all, he has a credit towards them. Of course, he would be around it. But why he's talking on the phone? Hunley's family don't have one! And I bet my perfect brain, that Hunley wouldn't even remember one._

 _Hmm… he wasn't just talking. I remember that, after a while, he puts away his phone. I was spying on him, from behind the house's outside walls. He stood there, like he was waiting for someone to come…_ _ **but who?**_

 _The black trucks! Yes! After a while, those black trucks came out of nowhere… and several people got out of it. I remember them talking about the disappearance of this family… and how they were about to save them. Wait… I think I did something, while I was hearing their conversation._ _ **But what?**_

 _I was… writing? Yes… I was definitively writing! In a piece of paper, I wanted to warn Gri-ACK! No… i-if I remember_ _ **her**_ _now, I-I'll lose my focus. I… I wanted to write a note. That's all. However, as I was about to tell the instructions… suddenly, they found me!_

 _I ran away, as fast as I could… and I remember being chased by two creatures, which are not certainly Inklings or Sharks or anything important I saw before. I… I don't remember anything else. N-no! Please, Mirii… the last stretch!_ _ **There must be a detail, that will help me understand what they did, afterwards!**_

 _That baby appeared on my clothes… and the misleading note… … EUREKA! I FINALLY UNDERSTAND!_

 ** _-out of Mirii's thoughts-_**

"Ha ha ha ha! Silly Hun… it's simply illogical, the fact I would appear in such time. I was busy dealing with your job application."

"I believe the only thing you were really busy, was coming up with your biggest excuse yet."

Suddenly, Mr. Tarfo expanded his eyes and stops flipping his pen.

"… a-an excuse…?"

"Yes."

 _SLAM!_

"Miss Hanache!"

Oh… w-what I'm doing slamming my hand on the desk?! Nngghh… m-my brother i-inspired me too much…

"Sorry… ahem. Let me demonstrate now, why I believe you are been fabricating a sudden but elaborate lie, to fool us all."

"… let's hear it." He's going to flip his eyes and not that pen…

I point at him, with my right forefinger.

"Mr. Tarfo! I actually saw you the other day, at the farms!"

"WHAAATTT?!" The man dropped his jaw, while expanding his eyes!

"R-REALLY?!" Hunley… too.

"Really. I remember everything now. I was on my way to meet Hunley's parents… when I saw you, talking with someone on that silver phone!"

He starts tilting that pen again, while raising his eyebrows and pulling them together. He was also sweating.

"After your brief talk, **black trucks** reached your position."

"B-black… gulp, t-trucks? B-but t-this madness… I-I don't h-have b-black t-trucks…" He was clearly trembling.

"I believe the opposite, Mr. Tarfo. I'm curious to know, if there are those around your villa… maybe one is about to come, at any moment."

"A-ARGH!" He lays both his hands on his head.

"Why that worried expression, Mr. Tarfo? I didn't even finish telling my memory, yet…"

"G-grrrrrrr…" He frowns a lot.

"From inside those vehicles, there were several people of different species. I remember, that you all talked about the family disappeared so suddenly. You intended to save them and were starting organizing. I was writing a letter down, when one of those people spotted my hidden location."

"W-where did you hide?!" Hunley asked, with wide eyes.

I turned towards him.

"Behind the walls, outside of your house. I wasn't too far away, from them." I stared back at Mr. Tarfo. "Anyway, I tried to escape from two figures: I know for a fact that those weren't Inklings. They must have been other sea creatures. I remember to run inside a forest… and then nothing more."

"… ha ha ha! That's it? You wanted to proof that I was there at the farms? HA HA HA HA!" He laughs while clapping. "Then, I fully agree. However, my visit was to meet and discuss with Mr. Kul, about his debt. Nothing more."

"… I may not remember anything else, but I don't even need to."

"Uuhhmmmggghhh!" He tilts his back forward, while leaning his right fist on the desk: he does the same expression as he did before.

"Mr. Tarfo! The fact that you know me, my skills and my Genealogical tree, makes you a prime suspect in your attempt to abduct me!"

"What are you mumbling about?! I only know about your brother and your mother! Your father died, when you were very young!"

…

"This is all I know. I insist, that my friend is the one interested in your skills and not me. Now, it's time to"

"Just as I suspected."

"W-WHAT?!"

"There is actually, a… rather curious event happened inside Hunley's house…"

"EEEEH?!" Hunley stood up, looking at me with wide eyes and opened mouth.

"Hunley, please let me talk. You'll understand."

"A-agh…! W-what kind of e-event h-happened t-there?" Mr. Tarfo was sweating, while trying to bend his pen, multiple times.

"My friends found me in the Adult Bedroom… as a baby."

Mr. Tarfo stood up too, slamming his desk with both his hands.

"PREPOSTEROUS! RIDICULOUS! THERE IS NO WAY, SOMEONE CAN TURN INTO A BABY, AGAIN!"

"Exactly. I have the same exact opinion."

The man was breathing heavily: he dries his forehead, with his right wrist.

"I'd say that" I feel like I'm moving forward at high speed. " **this was nothing more than a setup, intended to fool anyone trying to find me!** "

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" The man lays his right hand, on his heart, as he bends his back forward. "NONSENSE! NOBODY WOULD BELIEVE IN SUCH FABRICATION!"

"Oh yes, they would… **if you also use a certain item, in such scene!** "

"Grrrrrrrr… w-why you little…"

"My friends found a note, in the same room. Curiously, they didn't just read my instructions… but also, **disconnected phrase**. One of which was clearly saying: _I want my mommy_."

"… s-so? How about it?!" He flips his pen, with rapid hand movements.

Mr. Tarfo is not boosting up his ego, anymore. Good: this means he's not trying to sneak up another lie, in my explanation.

"Yes, exactly… **how about it**? I find it useless, alone… unless you wanted to create a believable alibi with it."

"Uuhhmmgghh! W-where you want to get at?! I-I don't understand…"

"Simple. Your intention was to create the following scene: I was getting younger and younger, so my brain becomes less bright after every minute. I was getting more worried, about being alone… after all, kids want their parents and don't like staying anywhere, away from them. Am I correct?"

The man gritted his teeth, while roaring lightly.

"I-I still don't see, how this is related to anything…"

"You wanted to create an impact, on my friends. Hence, the "I want my mommy" phrase."

"So?! This is getting you nowhere!"

"… how the " **I want my daddy** " phrase, would sound?"

Mr. Tarfo stood silent.

"Not as good, I say. Since in such desperate moment, my _supposed_ baby-self wanted the only parent that could stay with me… **my mom**."

"WAIT JUST A SECOND! Y-you are making too much complicated assumptions! W-what difference would do if that note had that phrase or not?! Nothing!"

"Are you sure? According to the existence of this note, it seems like a message of help I wanted to send to someone. And who could have read this piece of paper, in such time? My friends, of course. And you can't prove it otherwise, since everyone living around, was being held inside a Virtual Machine!"

"A-and so?!"

He still thinks there isn't any inconsistency, with his version of the facts? Hmpf…

"Now, what my friends would do if they read the supposed "I want my daddy" message? Simple: **they would never guess that I was that baby!** "

"HA! Simply false!" He slams his desk with his right fist. "Did you forget the clothes that were around you?! They would still make the same assumption!"

… interesting.

"Stop going into unrelated matters! I don't have anything to do, with this infantile fantasy of yours!"

"… is this how you would call your setup?"

"W-WHAT THE"

"Or do you possess unique reading-mind abilities?"

"GET TO THE POINT, MISS HANACHE!"

"All right, as you wish, Mr. Tarfo. I'm rather surprised how you could reveal such vital detail, before."

"WHAT DETAIL?!"

"That **clothes were around me**."

"But you said that earlier! Did you already forget all your previous speech?!"

"… did I really say it, Hunley?"

"Uuuuhh… I… I think not, actually! I didn't know you were around your clothes, when you become a baby!"

The man stood silent… then suddenly, the man screams grabbing the top of his head, with both his hands.

"U-UNBELIEVABLE! T-TO GET TRIPPED UP BY OWN DOINGS!"

I smiled: he couldn't possibly expect such mistake, since he is in this uncontrollable state.

"Really fascinating, Mr. Tarfo. I never understood why someone would take all my clothes. Did you took them off me? Or was one of those people you called with your phone?"

He can't escape now: I pointed at him, with all my perfect confidence.

"Answer now, Mr. Tarfo! No lies can save you, this time!"

The man looks down.

"… I couldn't believe what I saw with my old eyes…"

… is he going to confess?


	57. The rising Squids - Chapter 6

The man sat on his luxurious office chair and lays his elbows on the desk. He also folds his hands and leans his chin on them. After a loud sigh, he starts talking while looking at me. I decided to sat down on my seat and Hunley did the same, on his seat.

"That house… usually it was rather cheerful with those kids playing around… and that woman preparing those fresh meals… … I-I didn't expect to see it, so empty…"

"You called for help, didn't you?"

"Yes… I called my agents to help me, find Hun's parents… but we found you, behind that wall… and suddenly, you ran away."

Of course I would ran: I don't trust strangers using unrecognizable black trucks.

"Later, two agents that were chasing you, called me on the phone. They reported you were under hypnosis… and from there, I understood that it was my chance to finally get you."

"Yes, plausible. I didn't believe that excuse about this mysterious friend: if this supposed person would test me, being kidnapped would prove my uselessness."

"UUUGGHHH!" He lays his left hand on his heart. "C-correct, once again… however, something unexpected happened."

"What happened, Mr. Tarfo?"

" **Your friends's arrival.** "

Right...! They used one of my notes, to have a reason for reaching Hunley's house.

"I remember that you hang out with those kids, all the time… t-they would get suspicious, if you disappeared so suddenly."

Uhm… he thought, that **I was with my friends, at the time.** I can understand such mistake: I still don't remember why I didn't call them on the phone, before my departure.

"So… I got an idea! A brilliant one! I recently got news, from my agents, that a female baby Squid was found alone in a town's house. While your friends were looking for you, I ordered to take the baby and bring her inside Hun's home. I also ordered to bring you there. Everything proceeded smoothly: we prepared the note, the clothes around the baby and I was about to take you away… but then, a foolish agent unintentionally ordered you, to act like a wild seaboar."

… TO ACT LIKE A SEABOAR?!

"You managed to evade us and disappear in the forest. We heard your friends coming back… we had no choice, but to evacuate the area. I decided to get back inside my residence, while my agents were looking around for you… and they spent an entire night, trying to do so."

"But they failed, since I woke up in the forest and found my way out."

"G-grrrr… I-I still can't believe, you managed to remember those events!" He shakes his head, while looking down.

 _END CONFRONTATION._

"Of course I would. My mind is perfect, Mr. Tarfo. Able to remember any crucial details, in order to accomplish any mission, with pure perfection." I smiled: I really deserve this moment.

 _Clap clap clap._

"Brava! Brava!" H-Hunley said… … s-stop with t-that clapping!

"Perfect you say…"

Huh? I heard someone… did Mr. Tarfo say something?

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing special… just I was amazed by your **perfect** performance."

… he said that with a smile…

"I was clearly a fool, trying to challenge you, Miss Hanache, in an intellectual fight. I couldn't possibly win, against such skillful, cunning and overall perfect girl."

… hmpf, laughable attempt.

"Mr. Tarfo, do you seriously suggest that I'd be affected this easily, by a collection of fancy words?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" H-he claps? "Good eye! It surely appears like a mental manipulation act, isn't it?"

"… your point?"

"My point? I thought that your perfect genius would already guess, the meaning behind my statements." He flips his pen around.

Uhm… him being this transparent is certainly not a good thing, at all…

"I think it's time to show my cards, Miss Hanache…" He shrugs.

C-cards?! H-he has a secret weapon up on his sleeve?!

"S-so, you are admitting your crimes?!"

"Hardly. I was saying the truth, before…"

"… you really underestimate me?"

"Yes! I thought you'd be a typical young girl, easily corrupted by the charm of a man…" He raises his right palm, like he's acting.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm beyond any stereotypical female you see everyday… capable of crushing any male expectations with ease."

"And that's why, I was trying to come up with a plan, to make you work for my glorious company!" He opened his arms.

"So… you really admit that you wanted to seduce me, before… you wanted to brainwash me, so I'd be your slave!"

"Slave? It'd be rather rude, calling a beautiful lady like you, with such primitive word… how about **agent**?"

"It's the same! I'll never work for a selfish, brutal man like you!"

"… or would you?" H-he grins?

"… w-why that question? Nothing will make that happen!"

I'll never be one of his agents! I… … wait a minute… **agent**? …

"However… I did meet two agents, trying to save Hunley… were those working for you?"

"Oh yes. Agent 1 and 2. They told me, about you… your clever performance was the reason, why I wanted to examine you more… and look! My effort paid me, greatly." … h-he chuckles…

… n-no… i-it can't be… … I-I understand now h-his r-real job…

"… thanks to this information, I finally know your role in this vicissitude, Mr. Tarfo."

"Hmm?" He starts frowning: I believe he's not fully aware of my previous phrase.

"Your company, Mr. Tarfo… is not other than the **Inkopolis Security Team**."

The man stood silent, while bending slightly his pen.

"Your agents told me about it, some days ago. Also, my brother said to me vague hints about them: like the Inkopolis police, the fireman department and such… they are all agen"

 _SNAP!_

… Mr. Tarfo broke his pen in half: black ink was scattered around the desk and on his hands.

"… congratulations, you found me." He took a handkerchief and cleans his hands and desk.

"I-impossible!" I stood up. "I thought that the team was at the service of our government!"

"No… they didn't want additional costs, to sustain… so they made me **the law** , essentially."

Additional costs?! We still have to deal with outrageous taxes to pay! … b-but t-that's why Mr. Tarfo was so sure of himself, at the end…

"Of course, I didn't wish to let you and your brother know about this… I thought to being able to keep that confidential information sealed… but alas, you can't win them all. It even happens to me…"

"Y-you… you never wanted to say anything about you and your company, in the first place!"

"Naturally. Because if I do, we will be both out of the main game…"

D-despite the fact, he's the law… h-he can still lose his life?! I-I can't believe the situation I'm seeing! W-what kind of city is Inkopolis?!

"So, if you really care so much about your tentacles, I suggest you stop snooping more in unrelated matter."

G-grrrr… n-nooo… I-I can't do a-anything against s-someone that's t-the judiciary leader! N-not even my brother…

"To think, that I prepared the perfect speech for your older brother: he'd quickly understand to drop his defensive position."

"B-but this is insane! M-madness! Th-the **rumors** were true! The people must know about this!"

"… please, don't waste yourself already. You have so much potentials…"

Nnngghh! C-curses! M-maybe I shouldn't say that, out loud…

"And besides, why are you acting like I'm doing despicable things…?"

…

"I'm a generous soul, despite my… mighty appearance. I have a lot of respect, for anyone that demonstrate a particular strength in front of my eyes..." He folds his hands.

"… th-the deal…"

"Exactly." He shows his sharp teeth. "I have great projects for you and your humble friend…"

"W-what projects?!"

"… you really want to know?"

"Yes! Tell me!"

"All right… after you deliberately choose to work for me."

"HUH?!"

He laughs loudly.

"I know you now, Miss Hanache. Using manipulation is useless… so I'm going to treat you, with seriousness. I'm sure you'll appreciate it, immensely."

"… I don't see how this is supposed to be any serious."

Mr. Tarfo looks at me, for a while… then he took a gold box, opens it and took a large, brown cigar which he immediately puts in his mouth. After closing the box, the man takes a lighter from his pocket and lights that infernal thing, with it. He inhales the cigar and exhales a big puff of smoke.

"… Hun, I have a message for you."

Hunley expanded his eyes, while opening his mouth. He was looking at Mr. Tarfo, taking another shot.

"From tomorrow, you'll be transferred."

"WHAAATT?!" We both said.

"Yes, the papers are ready to be sent to the government. You'll start your training session, soon." He exhales another big puff of smoke.

"W-why he has to be transferred, Mr. Tarfo?!"

"Easy. It's all because of his job, Miss Hanache. Unfortunately, I can't reveal all the details… unless you decide to work for me."

H-he's going to take Hunley away from me, like this?! NO! I'll not let him, accomplish such objective!

"How can I be so sure, about your words?! After all those manipulation speeches you said?!"

The man inhales again from the cigar and exhales smoke.

"… being the law, young lady, allow me to have many friends…"

Friends? More like, corrupted people!

"… even at the hospital department."

…

"Hun, did you tell your friend about that **medical treatment** , you received?"

… medical treatment? … H-Hunley is looking at me, like he's seeing a ghost.

"H-hey! That's true! I remember someone saying that! I… I also remember that they mentioned about me, being extremely lucky…"

"Because you were dying." Mr. Tarfo inhales from his cigar.

"H-HE WAS DYING?!"

The man exhales smoke, again.

"Yes. A dear friend told me immediately, about his situation. I didn't hesitate ordering him, to save his life." He lays his cigar on the decorated ashtray: finally!

… s-still… M-Mr. Tarfo s-saved Hunley?

"I… I-I didn't know…"

"Hmpf. If there's one thing, I hate the most… is seeing the youth shut down, like nothing. I always look forward, for the newest generation."

"Did you remove his disease too?"

"No, that's something I can't achieve with my friends alone… only money would do."

"But you're rich! You could save 3 persons affected and still continue your luxurious life!"

"Miss Hanache… I can confirm, that I'm **no way** rich."

"W-what the?!" N-no… h-he must be lying!

"Once again, I can't tell you more. Not even if you are an agent. Please, understand my situation…" He bowed in front of me.

… d-despite his previous lies… h-he still saved Hunley… …

"… Mr. Tarfo…"

"Yes?"

"Can Hunley be truly cured…?"

"It depends from his performance, demonstrated on his job… in other words, **the government itself has the last word, on his fate**."

The government?! T-those monsters! THEY ARE TREATING AN INNOCENT BOY, LIKE HE'S JUST A SOULESS COLLECTION OF INK!

"However, if he receives help… his chances of surviving will increase visibly." He grins.

"What kind of help, exactly?"

"You and Hun will form a team and help each other. Your combined efforts will surely impress my best friends and in no time, the boy is going to live as long as this world could."

… should I really join, in this company? Being directed by those **corrupted** politics? …

"Oh… before I forget."

Sigh… now what?

"If you decide to work for me… then **you're going to lose your entire school progress.** "

…

"I know, I know… it may sound hard at first, but I can guarantee that you'd"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! L-LOSING EVERYTHING I DID THERE?!"

"Wait, Miss Hanache! Let me explain… it's because you are going to be transferred too, just like Hun. And like him, you'll follow a private school and be properly educated."

"B-but… m-my score…"

HE SHRUGS IN FRONT OF THAT?!

"The problem isn't the score, at the end…"

 _Once you accept this job, you'll never have any chance to develop an independent career. Not even the most insignificant one._

…

"In other words, you'll work for the Inkopolis Security Team… **forever**."

…

"This is the true disadvantage of this whole deal. Now… I believe we wasted too much time, with this discussion… it's time to reach an agreement, Miss Hanache." … he watches his pocket watch… covered with tiny pieces of diamonds…

…

"So… what would you choose? Your probably perfect career… or your simple friend?"

…

 ** _-inside Mirii's thoughts-_**

 _Mirii? Can you hear me? This is yourself, speaking. Your true self. Do I really need to remind you, something rather obvious? YOU'RE PERFECT! Yes, that's right! You're the perfect girl, soon to start the only legendary career in all Inkopolis! Only, because no other one is going to be capable of such difficult task._

 _What me and mom always taught you? To aim for the highest peaks! You belong at the top, Mirii… you are born to be absolutely perfect. And you know it, very well! Being perfect is the best wish, anyone could ask… imagine everyone under your feet, for example! No one will dare to challenge the incarnation of perfection… hey, it even rhymes rather well!_

 _With perfection, it comes also an infinite confidence! Do you remember your first times? You were scared of your own shadow! You couldn't even read or talk properly… but thanks to mom, you overcome every single weak moments! If she was here right now, you'd be hugging and praise her for the awesome mother, she's!_

 _And do I even need to mention your own brother? Just look at him! So happy and cheerful, with his job… no wait, that sounded WRONG! SCRATCH THAT! Ahem… well, he's so perfect with his job… yes! He's the best lawyer in the world! Your perfect brother… he really deserves to see, a perfect sister!_

 _Oh… and how about… a perfect daughter? Yes! Your father! He's watching you, right now… and he's waiting the moment, where you'll truly reach perfection! You don't want to disappoint him, right? I mean… that's the only thing you can do for him… …_

 _No, no, NO! HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! You're perfect! You are not suppose to be sad! Why you keep forgetting the lessons, mom gladly taught?! She put so much dedication and care... did you already forget, the reasons why emotions are bad for you?!_

 _So, you better refuse that ridiculous offer! Say no, Mirii! Let's not waste any more time, following this imbecile, idiotic, moronic... … Hunley… … I… … I don't want to leave him… he's my… true friend… … NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU NINCOMPOOP?!_

 _SAY NO! NOW! ... I… I-I can't… I c-can't leave him behind… n-not after w-what he did for me… … WAIT, WHAT HE DID FOR YOU?! NOTHING! STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT! … h-he made me smile… a-and he let me live m-more… I… I enjoy s-staying near him…_

 _STOP THIS, MIRII! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU CAN'T TRASH AWAY, THE PERFECTIONISM LIKE THIS! IT GIVES YOU EVERYTHING YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE! EVERYTHING! REALLY, TRY TO TELL ME JUST ONE THING, THIS PERFECT WAY OF LIFE CAN'T NEVER ACHIEVE! I dare you…_

 _…_ _Hunley… c-can perfectionism give me, Hunley…? NOOOOO! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! HE'S USELESS! PERFECTION IS SO MUCH BETTER! … how is perfection better, exactly…? … why I'm even following this…? What good things I obtained, with perfectionism…?_

 _…_ _I wanted to save Hunley, with my perfect powers… and yet… they couldn't even save myself… or keeping my dignity up… … d-did I ever reached perfection, once? Does it even exist…? Do I really care about perfectionism…?_

 _…_ _YES, YES, YOU CARE! YOU'RE PERFECT! SAY NO, MIRII! SAY NOOOOOOOOO!_

 ** _-out of Mirii's thoughts-_**

…

"M-Mirii? P-please, look at me! I-I don't like that look, y-you're doing…"

…

"Uhm… it appears that this decision is much harder, than I originally thought…"

"Mirii…"

"All right: I have a better idea. I'll grant you some time, to think very carefully about this. It's fine for you, to give me an answer, tomorrow? Right before Hun is going to be transferred?"

…

"… I'll take that silence, as a yes!"

…

"Very well, our little meeting ends here. Now you can go back, in the wild. Oh and don't tell anyone, about the facts and arguments… you don't want to create any big trouble, right?"

…

"Let's go, Hunley…"

"… ok…"

"Mr. Tarfo… we'll meet again, tomorrow…"

"Naturally! Have a nice day!"

…

 _You ruined it, Mr. Tarfo._


	58. The rising Squids - Chapter 7

Uhm… this building is very silent: kinda odd since it's still evening. Or maybe it's just me, that right now I don't care much for anything… except my sister… … I-I'm still shocked, from the events happened earlier, after Mirii and Hun were done, with this meeting.

My sister barely summarized the previous situation… but it wasn't really needed: her expression alone was enough, to explain how that discussion went. Her look was absent, her face was very pale… s-she was so similar to a ghost!

Mirii then, wished to be left alone in her apartment… said very lightly, too. Ever since that statement, I-I wasn't able to focus on my job: the thought of my sister was very dominant, especially the one where she's in her room… looking from her window and seeing everyone, talking to each other or playing together.

U-ugh… c-come on, Rof… s-stop thinking about it! T-this will never happen to Mirii… be positive! I mean… I do have a little plan, that could bring back some happiness on my sister. Well, it doesn't guarantee a success, but at least it's worth a try!

I'm now in front of Mirii's entrance door. … l-let's hope she's still there…

 _DRIRIN!_

… I can hear faint steps, from behind that door… oh, it's opening!

"Hi brother." My sister greeted me.

"Hi Mirii!"

Uhm… she was hiding a bit, by exposing her face to me. I bet she's wearing her favorite pajama: overall pink color, decorated with many different flowers. When she wears it, I can see her smiling more often. However, for some weird reason, she doesn't want others to know about that: I wonder why…

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"Well… I wanted to talk to you, for a moment."

She stares at me, then she looks down. Hmm… Mirii didn't find a decision yet, huh. This is making my throat close even more.

"Ok…"

She pulls the door, while covering behind it. With a gentle cough, I entered inside: the house looks clean, even the kitchen. Did she decide to avoid dinner, for this evening? My sister closed the door and looked in my eyes.

"Tell me, brother."

All right, here goes nothing!

"It's about this afternoon… things didn't go too well, right?"

"… no…" She looks at her right, while grabbing her right arm with her left hand, behind her back.

Poor Mirii… today was very nasty, for her. Like my mother's complain wasn't enough… n-now, she has to face this next dilemma! I remember the times, when she was talking about her future plans… her ambitions… and despite her seriousness, she was smiling at me.

Again, this happened in the past, when she was a young child. Nowadays… I can't help but notice this icy vibe, covering her. Right now, my soul is literally freezing in front of her pale expression… sigh…

"Mirii… I wanted to ask… i-if there is something I can do, for you. Anything, really."

"… why this wish? You contributed greatly, Rof…"

"N-no! That's not true! I-I didn't help out, in the most appropriate time…"

She looks at me, now.

"What's the appropriate time, brother? Every moment is."

"But this is even more important, than the other ones!"

We both didn't say anything, for a while…

"Please, Mirii… give me a chance, to solve this problem! I-I can't stand seeing you so depressed, anymore!"

My sister looks down and sighs loudly.

"It's no use, brother… this is a task, only I can complete. The perfect challenge designed for this persona."

"… you're right, Mirii. At the end, the choice is yours."

"However…" … s-she looks at me, with a smile! "I deeply appreciate your thought. I'm… very glad, to see you here…"

… I couldn't smile in front of that.

"Thank you, sister. But in truth, I didn't really want to say a suggestion for your decision…"

"Uhm?"

"Rather… I want to give you a little break."

"… what do you mean?" She rubs her right tentacle with her right thumb and forefinger.

"Well, by just a quick glance, I could notice how stressed you are…"

"… I-I'm not that stressed, Rof! I-I have the perfect patience, after all…"

"Sigh… doesn't look too much perfect… that's for sure!"

"Y-you think?"

"Yes. I bet that many other people would arrive to the same conclusion."

Mirii looks to her left, while keeping rubbing her right tentacle.

"I-I can't hide it, can I?"

"No, you can't. That's why I got a little idea…"

"Which is?" She stares back at me.

"I thought to invite you, Hun and Fara for dinner, so you can relax a bit."

"F-for dinner?! B-but brother! I… I… … I-I already eat!" I knew it: she's starting to sweat.

"Really?" Let me check something, really quick... that's on my smartphone. "Hmm… so… you ate at 8:12 PM? Since when?"

"Ehm..." She's looking around, while curling her right tentacle with her right forefinger. "Since… now?"

…

"O-ok, ok! I-I didn't eat… but that's because I'm not hungry!"

"You're not hungry? Uhm… I don't know about that."

"Brother! Trust me, please… w-why I should lie, after all?!" She giggles a bit, while looking around...

"Yeah, good question actually: why you should lie?"

My sister didn't say anything: she leans against the wall, with her back, as she looks down.

"… I-I don't know, Rof… I don't know what I need more… I-I'm stuck, brother. I failed my mission…"

"Mirii, listen…"

She looks at me, now.

"I know I can't do anything for you, in the long run… but I want you to see this dinner with me and your friends, in a different way. Think about it… couldn't this occasion be counted, as **the last time you're interacting with Hun**?"

Suddenly, my sister expanded her eyes.

"N-no! This is not the last time! I can guarantee you, that!"

"It could be, though… you may decide to stick with your career plans, at the last moment of this day!"

My reasoning made Mirii silent: she's clearly giving me, the chance to talk more!

"And if you really completely see this situation… you can use this occasion, **to learn more about your friend**."

My sister stares at me: this time I'm waiting for her opinion. Actually, more of her agreement…

"… I know Hunley, Rof… that's why, I'm taking this long to decide…"

Uhm… she seems open, about her decision moment. Could this mean…?

"I have a hunch, that you are coming up to a conclusion… right?"

Mirii nods.

"Yes, brother. This experience… made me realize details, that often I overlook." She rubs her right tentacle again. "Still… I don't know, if I should think about it more or taking a break…"

"… did you think about how Hun would react, if he eats dinner with you?"

Good question, Rof! Let's hear her answer. … huh, I made her really think about it, this time…

"... Rof, could you please wait outside?"

"Wait? Oh, so you decided to come!"

"D-don't get the wrong ideas, ok?! I-I just wanted to take a break, l-like you said earlier!"

And taking a break, makes you blush this much? Sure… but at least I got what I wanted!

"All right. I'll wait: take your time, sister."

I exit from Mirii's house: just before I closed the door, I could glance at Mirii smiling. Eh eh… my dear sister… something tells me, she's going to enjoy this evening. Deeply.


	59. Eating with Squids - Part 1

Hmm... the night sky seems a bit cloudy... tsk, a shame really. The evening should always be full of stars watching the city. Especially this one, since I'm about to have a perfect dinner with my friends and brother…

Right now, I'm in my brother's car, sitting on the front seat. The radio is on, transmitting two people talking. Their voices were squeaky, as they state how people should never study too much in their lives. I couldn't stop shaking my head…

I changed the radio frequency and now a Squid Sister song was playing. I started moving my head, following the music's rhythm.

"Ah, I remember this song! It's one of your favorites, right?" My brother said, tapping the steering while with his finger.

"Yes. They know how to make music, Rof."

"Indeed! I believe you were the one that introduced this band to me. Do you remember, sister? You kept hearing **Splat the Flat** when you were like 10 years old!"

Nngghh! W-why he has to always remember the past, when I'm talking to him?!

"Oh, I think we are almost there. Does Hun lives in that building?" He points at it.

"Correct. I'm sure that Hunley and his sister are inside their apartment."

"Good! Then call him with the interphone."

I nodded with a smile, while looking at the Student Apartment. The car stops in front of the entrance. I took off my seat belt, opened the door and got out of the car. After closing the door, I reached the interphone. Let's see… Squidson, Squidson… there!

 _Beeep!_

I moved my fringe, for a quick adjustment.

 _Hello?_

"Hi, Hunley. I'm Mirii."

 _Hi! How are you?_

"I'm fine, thanks. You?"

 _I'm fine too!_

I smiled briefly.

"Listen, are you busy this evening?"

 _Uhm… why?_

"See, me and my brother are about to eat out. Do you want to come with us? Your sister is also invited."

 _Ehm… where?_

"… we are going to eat in a restaurant, Hunley. Do you know, what a restau"

 _Wait, someone is at the door! Enter inside, ok?_

Huh? I heard a buzz and Hunley interrupted the call. Who could pay a visit to him, anyway? … oh no… d-don't tell me… NO! NO, THEY CAN'T PICK HIM UP, NOW! CURSES! I quickly enter inside the building and begin to run. I'll not let them, take away Hunley like this!

The elevator is not here. There's no time to wait: I'm going to use the stairs! I dashed on them without a care. Faster, Mirii! Faster! I only hope that Hunley manages to slow the agents down, before they will take him away.

3rd floor… I'm almost there! Sweat was appearing on my forehead. My speed was decreasing… uff… puff… d-drat… my legs…! Once I reached the 4th floor, I sighed. L-let's not waste any energy now. I may need it, if I want to stop the agents…

As I was walking on the hallway, I… … I was hearing a familiar voice… … AH! I recognized it! Impossible! Of all the people! **That girl** … don't tell me, she's the one that rang Hunley's door?! She was talking loudly: I leaned against the wall.

"So, how about it, Hunry? Do you want to come with us?"

"Uuuuh… I don't even know what's a cheeseburger!"

"Oh ship, really dude?! It's so awesome to eat! You really need to try it out!"

"Ehm… I don't know, really…"

"Ah, I forgot to mention something! We are going to invite Mirii too!"

WHAT?!

"Ah… I see…"

"Come on, Hunter! After the chowing, we are going to hit the club!"

"The club…? Why we would hit a club? I thought you use a club to hit a ball!"

PFFFFFF! Ahahahahah-NOOOO, HOLD YOUR LAUGHTER! … … oh-oh... I'm hearing nothing but silence. I ran away as fast as I could! I took the upstairs and leaned against the wall. … I can hear steps…

"W-who laughed?!" Hunley asked.

"Hmm… I don't see anyone around." The girl answered.

"Heh! It must have been a ghost!"

"Ha! Gotta call the busters!"

Those two burst out in a loud laughter. I can hear steps again, this time fading out. I peeked a bit: the hallway seems empty.

"False alarm, Hunry! Your house is safe from any mean phantoms!"

Huh, I can hear their voice from here.

"… what's a phantom?"

…

"Anyway! Wanna come along?"

"Sa' no, bub!" Fara said something!

"Eh?! F-Fara!"

"Ya 'on 'ell me, 'hat you 're comin' wi' 'hem now?!"

"… uhm… w-what she said, Hunry?"

"I… said… that… my…"

"No wait, sister! She just told me to not go with you."

"Why? We are his friends, little one!"

"YA'RE LYIN'! Ya wan' to 'ock him aghin, 'on you?!"

"Fara, why they would do that? Don't you see that they are inviting"

"Big bro! Did ya forgo' 'hat 'appened yisterda'?! 'hat **cow** 'overd ya in 'ud!"

"Hey hey hey! What did she meant with cow?!"

"Ehm… n-nothing! But you see"

"Hun, I'm th' one goin' to tal'! … don't… try… to… disturb… him… aghin… again! … understood?"

"Disturb? Bu… what's up with all this hostili"

 _SLAM!_

I imagine the door slammed in front of their faces.

"… all right, let's go Bars."

"Uh? Where?"

I quickly rushed upstairs and stopped on the 5th floor.

"To Mirii's apartment! We're going to get her first, then we are going to get Hunry."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? That little lady was biting harder than a shark!"

"She'll do nothing, once we have _Miss Perfection_ on our side! She can't think of us as enemies, if we have their ally on our side!"

 _Ding!_

I peeked down: the elevator arrived on the 4th floor. It starts moving down, reaching the 1st floor. I'm sure that those two will not come back, anytime sooner… since they are going to be very busy, trying to find me around this city. With that in mind, I walked downstairs.

I reached Hunley's main door. I moved my fringe again, in case it got messy.

 _DRIIN!_

I took a glance at my nails… oh, Hunley opened the door.

"Hi Mirii! Why you took so long?"

"Because of them, Hunley…"

"Uh? Them who?"

I looked away, accompanied with a sigh.

" **Grina and Bars**."

"Ah… ehm… why?"

…

"Because of yesterday… don't you remember?"

"Oh… well, yes. I do remember. But were you scared of them or something?"

"No, not scared… just"

"By the way, enter inside." He smiled and took a step back.

I nodded and walked through the entrance. The first thing I notice, was Fara: she was sitting on the bed and her eyes were a bit red.

"Hi Technie…"

"Hi."

"So, what were you saying?" Hunley closed the door.

"Yes, I wasn't scared of them… I didn't want to have another confrontation with them."

"A confrontation?"

"As I said last time, they are my enemies. We'd end up in another fight, if they saw me."

"A-are you sure? They didn't seem that mean, anymore…" He took a chair. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"… ok."

He lays the chair near me and I sit on it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!" He smiled.

"Anyway, I don't care if they were appearing all nice: what they did was unforgivable. I'm sure their real reason was going to be something as petty, as their mind."

"Uhm… I don't know…"

"Sh' is sayin' th' tru', Hun! 'hey wantd to hu' ya, aghin!"

"Fara, stop accusing people like that! You already did quite enough, for today!"

The little girl lowered her head, without saying anything.

"Hunley, please listen."

He looks at me, now.

"Me and my brother are inviting you and your sister, to eat with us in a restaurant. Do you want to come?"

"A restaurant… is that a place, where you eat?"

"Correct. We know an excellent one. I'm positive to claim that you both will enjoy it."

"Uhm… what do you say, Fara? Would you like to eat outside?"

She didn't answer. Hunley goes near her and wraps his arms around Fara. He gave his sister a kiss, on her head.

"Now now… don't be sad, little sister. Sometimes I have to remind you, to behave like an educated girl. After all, I'm your big bro! I have to make sure that my sister will grow up as a proper lady. I know you have the capabilities to be one!"

"… ya thin'?"

"Yes! You're a very, very, very nice child! Just… well… a little stain to clean up, once in a while."

"… big bro… I promis' to be goo', 'rom now on!"

Hunley gave her other kisses on the head.

"That's what I like to hear! Now… how about we celebrate this lesson, with our friend?"

"Ye'! I wan' a 'arty!"

He stood up, with a smile.

"Mirii, we accept your invitation."

"Good! Then, I'll wait for you outside."

I got up and reached the door.

"Take your time, ok?"

Both the siblings nodded. I opened the door and walked out of the apartment.


	60. Eating with Squids - Part 2

All right: Hunley and his sister want to eat with us! Everything is going smoothly… hoping that my ex-friends don't show up. I wonder what they were up to… oh, the door is opening. Hunley and Fara come out of it: aside from plain shirt and pants, Hunley wears a visor. Hmm… looks like the **Golf Visor**. His shoes are the same: brown and a bit dirty.

Fara wears a shirt with a happy face on it, a skirt, the **Safari Hat** on her head and white shoes decorated with multiple hearts. Uhm… I think she did some shopping with her brother, before. The little girl keeps looking at her shirt.

"You both look good." I said.

"Thank you, Mirii!" He closed the door.

"Ya 'ook 'ine too!"

"Thanks."

We started to walk on the hallway.

"So… where we are going to eat?"

"My brother didn't say much: he kept the information as a secret."

"A sicrt?! I 'ove 'hem!"

"I'm sure he'll bring us in an elegant restaurant. Like me, he has an eye for quality and perfection."

"Ah, speaking of res… ristor… uh…"

"Risturant, big bro."

"Ok! Risturant. Speaking of that, is that a place where you use money, right?"

"Affirmative." I pushed the elevator call button. "However, it's called _restaurant_ , Hunley."

"Restaurant… like this?"

"Yes."

"Good!"

We waited for a bit: I notice that Hunley was pulling Fara's shirt a little.

"Oh, right!"

"Hmm?"

 _Ding!_

The elevator door opens: we all entered inside.

"I forgot to say something."

"What?" I pushed the M button.

The elevator closes its door and moves down.

"Nothing really important. Just that I hope to be able to pay everything up, after our dinner."

…

"We're going to pay the dinner, Hunley."

"You?! No! We don't deserve such kindness!"

"You two are our fine guests. Your presence is the only thing required."

"Bu-but Mirii! You did many things for me…! Please, give me the possibility to repay you in some manner!"

 _Ding!_

"… I should be the one saying that." I walked out the elevator.

"Huh?! W-why?!" The two guests followed me.

"Because I'm still in your **debt** , Hunley."

"Uh… debt? Since when you need to give me money?"

Pfff! I-I opened the doorway.

"Not economic debt. It's more a sign of recognition."

"A sign? Uuuuh… wait, are you saying about that incident?"

I nodded. We reached my brother's car.

"Yes. A mere thanks will never be enough, to repay your heroism." I opened the right back door and entered inside the car.

I moved to the left seat and Fara sat on the right one. Hunley sat on the passenger seat and closed the door, together with his sister.

"The seat belt, Hun."

"Ah!" He looks around, until he saw the seat belt.

Hunley pulls the belt, staring at it.

"Now insert it on this red thing." Rof indicates the seat belt lock.

He took the top of the tongue and puts it inside the lock.

"Good!"

The car starts moving on the road.

"So, did you two ever eat in a restaurant?" My brother turns the steering wheel.

"No..."

"'ope!" She grabs the passenger seat head rest.

"Uh… never heard of it?"

"'irii 'old us 'bou' it!" She touches Hunley's ears…

… he m-moves his head f-forward…

"Right! As she said!"

"… what she said?" Rof stops the car in front of a red traffic light.

"… Mirii… told… us… about… it!" She tries to touch Hunley's ears again…

He groaned, as he moved his head away.

"Ah, I see! We are going to eat in a nice restaurant, anyway. People often talk about it positively."

I took my smartphone.

"The name, brother?" I inserted the pass code on my phone.

"The name… uhm… Fish and ships? I think it's called like that…" The green light appears and my brother turns the steering wheel on the right, while making the car move.

Fish and ships? Never heard of it… could it be a new restaurant?

"Ok." I touched the Inknet option.

I notice that Fara was peeking on my smartphone.

"Are you checking the restaurant up, Mirii?"

"Not really… I know it's going to be a good choice, knowing your deduction skills."

My brother chuckles.

"Aaww, Mirii… I'm just following common sense! Who wants to eat in a place, where there are barely any people in it?" He moves the car gear up.

"Well… I would. It doesn't mean that the restaurant would be bad, without a great number of customers… it could mean, that the place is exclusive to rich people." I pushed the _Land of the Squids - Fanfictions_ bookmark.

"True, but usually the best ones are full of people. Not only from the perspective of the quality, but also from its prices." He pushes down the turn signal lever.

"Hmm… I guess you are right." I'm scrolling down through different story titles. "Never thought of that."

We both stayed in silence. Rof pushed the large radio button to turn it on: an old-school pop music was playing. Hunley asked about the radio to my brother.

"'hat is 'his?" Fara was peeking on my smartphone.

I could hear the two males talking to each other, but I couldn't listen carefully their exact words.

"I'm looking through Fanfictions." I was looking at the title _To ink or not to ink_ and its relative stats.

"Wha's a fanictio'?"

"It's called _Fanfiction_. Anyway, those are stories created by fans about main TV series, movies…"

"'oris?! Smetim' Mah dad 'rough' 'ooks to us 'nd mah bub rea' all of 'hem, wi' me!"

… sigh…

"What did you just said?"

"… My… dad… brings… n', wat! … brought… books… to us… in the… past…"

"Books about what? Stories?"

"Ye'! And… my… bub… reads… them… with… me!"

"Ah, I didn't know."

Interesting… judging the fact, he doesn't know many things.

"Mirii, we are arrived." My brother announced.

The car was slowing down, entering inside a parking lot. I took a quick look outside: I could see the Fish and ships brand logo on the top of the entrance. Some people were entering and exiting from the restaurant. Between the main door, there were two small pines on a vase each.

I touched on the screen to close the Inknet, return to the Menu and pressed a small button, to make the phone going into Sleep mode. As I put my smartphone back on my pocket, Rof shuts down the car: it was correctly parked between two white lines.

I got out of the car, followed by Fara. My brother and Hunley got out from their respective doors and closing it: I think that Hunley was the one pressing the red button, to free himself from the seat belt. His little sister was the one that closed the door.

"That's the place. Ah… I think I said it right!" He pushes a button on his remote keys: the car locks itself.

"Yes, I can confirm it." I nodded.

Hunley got near us and held Fara's left hand with his right one.

"Sweet! Then, let's go inside."

We walked towards the restaurant. Fara was trembling and got closer to Hunley: she holds his right arm. … n-nngghh…

"Uh? What's the matter, Mirii?" My brother asked…

"N-nothing… j-just the breezy air, that's all…"

"Oh… you are bit red on the face: do you have a small fever?"

"No, I'm fine brother… if I would have-ACK!" I-I almost tripped down!

"Sister!" Rof was holding me in time.

"D-drat… that was embarrassing…" I stood up correctly.

"It's not. It happens to everyone, without a warning. Just be careful next time and hope for the best!"

I sighed to him. Now, we all were near the restaurant's entrance. I see two men talking while smoking outside. I noticed that the door had a sign, with a cigarette behind a diagonal red line inside a red circle. My brother pushed the door and we followed him.

Rof listened right: I could see many people sitting behind many prepared tables. Some were chatting between each other, others were eating their respective meals. The waiters were walking around, either while carrying plates or a notebook with a pen.

One of them reached us: he was a Crab wearing a black jacket, white button shirt with a bow tie around its neck and black pants. All the other waiters wear the same kind of clothes.

"You are in a group of 4?" He asked.

"Yes."

… for some reason, the waiter was looking Hunley with a slight frown, from his head to his shoes. Hunley was lowering his back, while looking at him. I couldn't help but keep looking at that man…

"Please, follow me."

We followed the waiter: he was leading us in a room labeled **U.F.** Uhm… that name is sure odd. What kind of meaning would that

 _SLAM!_

… another waiter closed the door, behind us. He locks it, taking the key with him.

 _We have a problem, sir._


	61. Eating with Squids - Part 3

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" My brother shouted the same things I had in my mouth.

"I can't answer your question. Only one person can: the **owner**." The crab waiter walks near a phone hanging on the wall.

He took it near his ear.

"Sir? … yes, I wanted to announce that we found the youngster, you told us about in the morning. … yes, we locked him inside the Unpleasant Clients room. … understood, sir. We'll keep an eye on them." He puts the phone back on its place.

I was looking around: the room is full of food contained in crates and ordered on shelves. Hanging on the wall, there are numerous kitchen tools. Fara was hugging her brother, trembling, while looking at the crab waiter. Behind me, there is still that silent shrimp waiter that sealed the door earlier. He was watching us, without changing his emotionless expression.

"Th-this is outrageous! I'm going to call the police!" Rof took his smartphone.

"I wouldn't advice such move, sir."

"Because you are going to menace us, aren't you?!"

"No. It's not in the owner's intention…"

Uhm… he doesn't have any kind of weapon with him… and now that I look better at that shrimp, his hands and feets are empty. Are those really saying the truth…? … I can hear steps, from behind that other door located on the far left. Soon, someone opened it: it was a male prawn, wearing chef-related hat and clothes.

"YOU!" He pointed… at Hunley?

My friend jumped a little.

"M-me…?"

"YES! YOU! I finally caught YOU, **little troublemaker**!"

Huh?! T-troublemaker?! He walks near us.

"Ahem… excuse me mister" My brother said.

"Fishn! I'm the OWNER and the CHEF of my successful, little restaurant." He quickly looks at Hunley.

"Ya 'eav' 'im 'lone… pig!" Fara stands between her brother and Fishn.

"Ooooh no, not THIS time! The door is SEALED, so he'll NEVER escape from his ultimate fate!"

"Mister Fishn! I order you to end this mindless accusation!" I pointed at him. "Instead, start explaining yourself at once!"

"… and YOU might be?"

"I'm Mirii, Hunley's dear friend. And if that's not enough… the man on my left is my older brother, having the noble job of being a lawyer."

"Yes, she said the truth!" Rof said.

"… hmpf! It seems that YOUR friend isn't so much dear… IF HE KEEPS **SECRETS** FROM YOU!"

"Mister Fishn, I told you to stop with those meaningless attacks!"

"I SHOULDN'T explain a thing, rude child… HE has to do it!" He looks at Hunley.

C-CHILD?! HE'S THE ONE ACTING LIKE ONE! A SPOILED BRAT, NEVERTHELESS!

"… huh?" Hunley… wasn't saying anything.

"Huh? HUH?! DON'T TRY TO EEL OUT OF THE WAY, YOU"

"Enough with the shouting, Mister Fishn!" My brother leans his right leg forward. "Explain or I'm going to call the police!"

"No, no, NO! HE KNOWS! HE KNOWS **WHAT HE DID LAST NIGHT**! **"**

What?!

"L-last night?! I… ehm… I did something?" Hunley chuckles a bit.

"YOU BROKE INSIDE MY VILLA, ATTEMPTING THEFT!"

…

"… what's theft?"

"Y-you don't know?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"MA' BUB WUL' NEV' DO 'UCH THIN'!" She hugs Hunley.

"I agree. As you can clearly see, he doesn't even know what that means."

"LIES! LIES!" He punches his belly. "HE KNOWS! I SAW HIM, WITH MY OWN EYES!"

"I bet you saw someone similar to Hun! Even if you used a light source!"

Good thinking, brother! He doesn't have any evidence to

"Ha ha ha ha…! Light source? I have something better than THAT!"

… that man is taking his smartphone… touching its screen…

"Feast YOUR eyes at the SKILLS of my security cameras!" He shows an image appearing on the screen.

… W-WHAAAAAAAATTT?! … I-I'm seeing right?! A-a boy is looking towards the camera, near a safe… a-and th-that boy is… H-HUNLEY?!

"So… any MORE doubts?"

…

"Ehm… wh-why I'm inside that box…?"

"… great question, Hun…" My brother said. "Do you have any idea, why…?"

"… b-but I'm right here…"

Pfff! NO, THIS IS SERIOUS!

"Th-this must be a coincidence! No way, this boy is"

"YOU are still persistent, after SUCH dish?! You can't DENY this photo! That kid has the same shirt, pants AND shoes, he's wearing in this very moment!"

I quickly took a look at Hunley… no… NOOOO, HIS CLOTHES MATCH!

"N-nngghh! Th-that still doesn't mean a-anything!"

"Ooooh… then, what DOES that mean? Hmmmmm?"

… I… but… him… no… l-last night… **wasn't Hunley very tired?**

"Wait! I remember that Hunley was sleepy, last night! How could he had the energy to steal in your villa? And why your villa in the first place?!"

"Because I'm RICH! He's been very cunning, finding my safe… but not so MUCH, to avoid my hidden cameras! They took several photos of him snooping AROUND my residence, but I choose the BEST one to show to the police!"

I-I can't believe what's happening right now… Hunley… no… he would never do such thing! NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS EVIDENCE!

"Are you sure those photos are legit? They could have been manipulated!" I said.

"IMPOSSIBLE! No one manipulates my dishes… I'M THE BEST FOR A REASON!"

Grrrrrrr… he's clearly begging to be punched worse than a sandbag. My fists are shaking…

"BUT ENOUGH TALK! I got you, meddling kid! Yes…! You never thought to see me HERE, leading this BRILLIANT restaurant… don't you?!"

Hunley wasn't saying anything. He was stroking Fara's head, while she hugs him.

"Now, YOU are going to pay for the damage you caused in my VILLA… OR ELSE!"

"O' 'lse wha', ya big 'atty?!"

"I'll send the police and ARREST him! And also YOU, little brat!"

…

"… how did you call her?" Hunley asked…

"BRAT! She insults an adult and deserve the jail as MUCH as you!"

Hunley is breathing loudly…

"I-I think I-I didn't understand w-well… c-could you repeat that, p-please?"

"She's your little sister, isn't SHE? I should have guessed that: acting as STUPID as YOU are!"

… NO, HUNLEY!

"SHE'S NOT STUPID, YOU PIECE OF SQUID!" M-me and my brother are holding him! "SAY THAT IN FRONT OF MY FACE, ONE MORE TIME!"

"HUN, CALM DOWN PLEASE!"

"HUNLEY, DON'T MAKE THIS SITUATION ANY WORSE!"

He was throwing punches and kicks in the air, towards Fishn.

"Too LATE, young girl! No one EVER opens fire to ME, Fishn Shipton! SUCH threat to our society must be thrown into the DARKEST prison, immediately!"

Fishn was touching the screen: phone noises come out of it. Fishn was touching the screen: phone noises come out of it. Hunley stops attacking in the air and we all watched the man, calling the police.

 _Hunley… what you really did last night?_


	62. Eating with Squids - Part 4

I took a quick look at my smartphone: about 10 minutes were passed since the previous events. We all went outside, after the police arrived. The driver parked the car near us. From the vehicle, two Inklings come out. I could identify them as a female and a male and both were adults.

"So, who called the police?" The man said.

"That'd be ME! Fishn Shipton!" He was smiling, when he said that… tsk.

"The owner of Fish and ships? Glad to be at your service!" The woman bowed down.

Fishn laughs while holding his belly: that thing is so big… utterly disgusting.

"You sure are respectable POLICE OFFICERS!"

"Ha ha, thanks for the compliment!" She giggles.

Hmpf, are they really thinking to be in a bar?! Hunley is trembling, Fara keeps holding her brother… and Rof's expression is summing up this entire situation: a nightmare that I can't stop!

"Very well, Mr. Shipton. Are those people, the cause of your troubles?" The male officer took his handcuffs.

"ONLY that boy and his little sister! Arrest THEM, immediately!"

"NOT SO FAST!" I shouted. "You don't have any rights to arrest those innocent people! Especially that little girl!"

"Yeah… I don't see why a child should be arrested…" The woman took her handcuffs too.

"She INSULTED me! She DESERVES a punishment!"

"Uhm… no offense, but that would be the duty of her parents. However, the boy…"

"He's innocent! My friend would never commit any crime!"

"HEY HEY HEY! She's LYING! I have a photo that PROVES my accusation!" Fishn took his smartphone again.

"No, Mr. Shipton. There's no need to show us the photo, you know…!"

"Huh?" He was about to touch the screen.

"Do you have it? Then keep it for later. We are just ordinary police officers… we can't accept any evidence, in our role."

Oh no…! Th-they want to arrest Hunley, immediately! Think something, Mirii… QUICK!

 _OBJECTION!_

W-what the?! … ROF?! He's pointing at that man…

"You can't accept any evidence? I can't accept your contradiction!"

"H-hey buddy…! W-why are you p-pointing at m-me, like that?!" He jumped before, throwing his handcuffs up in the air.

"A-are you a-acting like a lawyer!?" That woman said… her cap almost fell down.

"I'm not acting like a lawyer… I AM ONE!"

W-wow! My brother is sounding so brave and strong… the two officers jumped again, with their jaws dropped. Uhm… Rof is really that scary? It doesn't seem to be like it…

"N-no way! I-I don't see your pin badge!" The man picked up his handcuffs.

"Because I'm out of service. But I don't need to show it to you, to prove my point!"

"W-which is…?" The girl was pulling her own tentacles.

"It's stated in the law! You can't arrest anyone, without any concrete evidence!"

"EEEEH?!" … that man let his handcuffs fall on the ground…

What's going on with those two? This situation starts to become very fishy…

"How could you refuse to see such proof?! I demand an explanation!"

"Ehm… well… I…"

"Wait! He just said that to not waste time, ok?!" The woman steps in.

"… yeah, what she said!"

… that is making me think of other reasons.

"The law doesn't excuse that!" My brother starts walking around, while looking at those two. "Now, I request you two to fulfill your duty without further complains!"

The man groaned. I don't understand why Rof insists so much… what's the point? At the end, they will see Hunley in there… … unless… unless there's that vague chance of…!

"PFUI! That lawyer should be ARRESTED too! He's making ME lose time, in front of the inevitable!" Fishn is touching the screen.

I notice that a few people gather around us.

"There it's, officers! The ULTIMATE meal!"

… sigh… I'm not seeing anything… th-this photo is too airtight.

"Uhm… Mr. Fishn… I have a question for you."

"A QUESTION?!"

"Please, don't shout… tell me, how exactly this photo took place?"

"I TOLD you! My hidden cameras DID it! STOP trying to climb on mir"

"Actually… something doesn't feel right…"

"UHM? W-what did YOU say?!"

"If a hidden camera shot this… **then why Hun is looking at it?** "

… HEY, THAT'S TRUE!

"… huh… I… didn't think of that…" Fishn is massaging his chin.

"To make things more confusing... in this photo, he's also **trying to cover himself**! How did he manage to have THIS pose, before getting shot?!"

"Uuugghh!" The chef holds his cap down. "E-enough with your nit-picking! WHO cares about THOSE insignificant details…"

"He's r-right!" The male officer was pulling his handcuffs. "Th-that kid is in this photo!"

"Yes! I'm sure he knows the reason! Speak up, kid!"

Hunley was gulping.

"W-what reason? I-I don't know a-any of it!"

… that didn't sound good…

"Ha! See?!" The woman smiles, while rotating her cap. "I have dealt with many crooks in my career… they are all the same! We are going to make you sing sad lyrics, punk!"

"NO! YA 'EAV 'IM 'LONE!" Fara growled.

Q-quick, brother! Do something!

"… if someone has to sing, that would be him!" Rof pointed at Fishn.

"Me?! I don't SING! I COOK! My DISH speaks for itself!" He shows his smartphone in front of my brother's face.

"That will bring us nowhere!" He pushes the phone away. "Instead, where was the chef at the time of the crime?!"

"In his kitchen, preparing HIS DELICIOUS midnight snack! Something WRONG with that?"

"Ehm… depends which snack you mean: usually, you get more pounds when eating at night." He scratches the back of his head.

"WHAT?! IGNORANT! That lie was just a SHAMEFUL myth! I always eat LATE, since that's THE moment where I have MORE inspiration!"

Or more appetite…

"And look at ME! Do I HAVE the appearance of a SEAWALRUS?!"

"Well… not really… unless you count your mustaches, as two big teeth."

The crowd laughed.

"WHAAATT?! HOW DARE YOU! MY PHYSIQUE IS EXCELLENT! I WAS ALMOST CATCHING THAT KID, IF ONLY I KNEW HE WAS RUNNING AWAY!"

Running away?

"Uhm? So you did spot him!" Rof pointed at him.

"Not ONLY that, incompetent! I also remember his WORDS!"

"I-I think that's enough!" The male officer goes near Hunley! "It's time to end this parade of food and songs"

"Wait just a second, officer! Let's hear what Mr. Fishn has to say about it!"

"Ooooh, come on buddy! Who cares about those insignificant details… am I right, Mr. Shipton?"

… the chef is trembling?

"INSIGNIFICANT?! YOU FOOL! MOMA TRAINED MY EARS, SINCE I GOT THEM! I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING! EVEN ANTS WHISPERING TO EACH OTHER!"

"Bu-but that's impossible!"

"YOU THINK?! THEN HEAR ME OUT!"

… I don't know who I should thank for this… but that officer is pulling those handcuffs harder than before.

" _Darn it! It got my scar!_ "

…

"Scar…?" Rof asked.

"Yes! SCAR! I bet that an item hit the kid, right on it! Isn't it true?! OF COURSE IT'S! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

…

"… huh? W-why are you smiling like that?!"

"Interesting thing you said…" My brother looks at Hunley. "Hun, just for curiosity… **do you happen to have a scar**?"

"… ehm… Fara, do you have any idea about that?"

"I kno' 'hat tha' is… **Hun dsn't 'ave one**!" She smiled too.

"Really?!" Hunley said.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Fishn holds his hat! "HE MUST HAVE IT! UNDER HIS SHIRT?! UNDER HIS FEET?!"

"Enough!" The woman walks towards Hunley. "I'm tired with your childish mindplays! No more stupidi"

 _BIFF!_

That female officer knocked away his colleague's hat, while opening her arms. … hey… wh-what does he have on his forehead?

"Hey, watch it!" That man is about to pick up his cap…!

"Hold on a second!" I run towards him.

He puts his hat on his head.

"What do you want, kid?"

"Take off your hat, please…"

"Eh?! Why?!"

"Just do it…"

"Buzz off! I want to finish my job and"

"Do as she said." Rof steps in.

"Wh-what do you want from me?! Why do you want my hat this much?!"

"We don't want your hat… we want you to drop it."

"Uuuuuhhhmmm… th-that's ridiculous!"

I can hear the crowd yelling behind me.

"Aaaaggghhh! I… I… …" He took his hat off.

A-AS I SUSPECTED! HE… **HE HAS A SCAR ON HIS FOREHEAD**!

"Good eye, sister!" Rof turns behind him. "Mr. Fishn! I'd like to have a last look at that photo."

"YOU… You a-aren't insinuating that"

"It may be slightly hard to see, since the hand is almost covering the forehead. I'm sure that an accurate examination, will lead us to"

"THE' 'RE RUNNIN'!" Fara shouted?!

Wh-what the?! The officers are escaping! Or should I say… the **real** crooks that infiltrate inside Fishn's house! They dared to incriminate my friend… and now, they are going to face the consequences! I'll get them at all cost, or else I'll drop my perfect last name!


	63. Eating with Squids - Part 5

The two fugitives were running on the sidewalk and I was right behind: if I keep this pace, I can dive and catch at least the woman. They quickly turn towards a dark alley, slowing down in the process. I followed them, getting closer.

The man kicks a trash can, which was rolling in my direction. I rapidly made a jump, avoiding the obstacle. Drat! That move let them have more distance from me! I dashed with all my energy: I can't lose track of those crooks or else, they'll disappear inside the city!

They exit the alley by turning to their right. I did the same: I was now on another sidewalk and to my left, I could see the Inklings climbing a wall. The man reached the top and leads a hand to the woman. I rushed after them: better be quick, since they made past that huge obstacle!

I managed to run on the wall for a bit, before losing all the momentum: I grab the edge just in time. After getting up, I located the two: they stopped near a tree catching their breaths. The woman saw me and shouts something to the man. I jumped down and resume my chase: the thieves began to sprint, towards an open area.

Huh? They stopped…? I slowed down, until I stood still: let's not assume this is already over.

"All right, that's IT!" The man turned his back. "You wanna find trouble? Then, come here and have some!"

He wants to fight me? A lady?! … now that I look better around… there isn't anyone here. **I'm alone**.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" The woman grabs the man, turning him in front of her. "She's just a kid! Let's outrun her and"

"It will be useless!" He looks back at me. "Didn't you notice how easily she climbed that wall?! She's worse than a cat!"

"But"

"No! I'm gonna kick her butt, if she dares to lift a finger at us!"

That guy is doing a fighting pose: he's not kidding! Actually… wh-what I was thinking, chasing down two criminals?! Th-they could have led me into a trap! No wait… they did just that. Congratulations, Mirii! Now what?! … maybe…

"I'm not here to give you a splatting! I want answers!"

"Answers?! You figured out the mystery!" The man shouted.

"Not completely! Why did you choose to disguise yourself, as my friend?!"

"That was my idea!" The woman steps ahead. "I saw that kid yesterday, wearing all those simple clothes… and I thought that was the perfect disguise to use, for our target!"

"Perfect for fools like that obese chef!" The man adds. "But useless, if a stupid camera catches my face!"

"So… this was your reason… you really wanted to pin this crime to him, since no one wears such generic vestures!"

"Exactly!" She grins. "We hoped that the police would catch him, within this day… and we'd get away with the money, in peace."

"But that camera… it didn't made me sleep!" He stomps the ground.

"Yeah, not only we didn't steal anything… but we could still be arrested, because of that single photo!" She pats the man.

"I was too tired to get that phone and smash it first thing in the morning!" He hits his own palm. "It was even harder to achieve that after I finish up my rest: that dude was inside his restaurant ALL the time!"

"We were thinking to lure him out and then steal his smartphone."

"And… you failed?" I asked.

"GRRRR!" He jumps multiple times. "I NEVER ENCOUNTERED A FATTY THIS LUCKY!"

"Ehm… yeah… he had a hard time, today…" She was sweating a little. "However, when we were almost giving up… that's the part where you show up!"

"And decided to disguise yourself as police officers and send Hunley away, before the real police could see that photo?"

"Not that simple: we couldn't know normally, what that chef was up too… well, that's if he didn't shout like that." The woman walks around the man.

They aren't exaggerating: my eardrums still hurts since that awful experience.

"We quickly thought about that plan, waited for the police to come, attack them and took off their clothes."

"S-so, there are officers knocked down somewhere?!" I opened my mouth, expanding my eyes.

"Yep! I bet they are still dreaming about giant donuts!" The woman giggles.

Uhm… something doesn't add up.

"… there's one thing, I don't understand: why persecute Mr. Fishn, when he could have shown that photo much earlier to the police?"

"Good point. We didn't really escape from his mansion: we hid behind a tree and spied that obese, for a moment. He called the police, but for some reason the police believed his testimony. The man insisted about getting to the Police Station immediately and give out the photo, but **the police asked to show it tomorrow**."

WHAT?! WHY THEY WOULD DO THAT?! … unless…

"We didn't know who to thank for such opportunity!" The woman added.

I know who: Mr. Tarfo himself. The police must have recognized Hunley from Mr. Fishn's testimony. If he submitted that photo, the police would have been forced to insert a **Wanted poster** all over the city, showing Hunley's face. Not a good idea to give him such attention, if Mr. Tarfo was about to hire him secretly.

Even worse, if Hunley is sent to the prison: getting him out easily, would draw too much suspicion and waiting for Hunley to get out… I don't know how many days it'll take. Probably too many… well, let's stop theorizing now: I can't lose my focus, since I'm front of those two criminals!

"Too bad, you didn't use it properly." I said.

"Yes! We would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for YOU and that LAWYER!" He shakes his fist.

"Hmpf. Instead of crying, I suggest you two to find a real job and stop getting yourself into trouble."

"Yeah, THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" The man shouted.

"It's. You just need to"

"Wait, hold on! You… you really thought that **we were always criminals**?!" The woman asked.

…

"Actually… we started our thieves two days ago…" She looks away.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE LOSE OUR JOB!" The man shouted.

"Oh… that's unfortunate…"

"Unfortunate?! That would have been better! We are in a crisis instead, you know that?!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I-I was getting confused…

"… well… I think we should explain our situation… **honey**."

Honey…?

"… it seems like it, sweetheart…"

… those two aren't colleagues at all…

"You two are married?"

The woman nods.

"Yes. For a great while…" She smiled. "We have two wonderful children, waiting for us at home."

"Oh…"

"You want to see them?" The woman was picking up… a wallet.

… should I trust them? The woman is getting closer, while taking a photo from her wallet.

"Here, that's us!"

I took a great look at the photo: I see those two, together with two small Squids. They were all smiling, doing a V sign. Their clothes were summer related: short shirts and pants. Well, a short skirt for the woman.

"We took this photo, when we visited Cala Mare last year. We visited many places, took some rides at the water park…" The woman sighed. "We were looking forward to visit Mount Triggerfish for this next summer."

"I see… I visited that place, when I was younger."

"Yeah, it seems fun! Too bad that we have to postpone it…"

"Hmm… economic troubles?"

"Yes, pretty much." The man walks near us. "Some months ago, they changed the job terms… in other words, we got less money than before."

"What was your job?"

" **Turf Wars professionals**."

"Huh?! Y-you are professionals?!"

"Yep! Look at my card!" She shows me, her ID card: I could see her photo and her skill level.

"Now I understand… since the Turf War Station closed down, you essentially lose your job!"

"And for no reason! They stated that some **aliens** attacked Urchin Underpass and are causing chaos around!" The man opens his arms.

"The Stingrays…"

"Yes, them! Because of their presence, that place is shut down to keep us Inklings safe!" The woman explained.

"Safe their sorry butts! We dropped school to become good at Turf Wars!" He grits his teeth.

"Yeah! If we didn't dedicate much time to Turf Wars, we wouldn't never meet up…! Do you remember, honey? We were fighting against each other, at Saltspray Rig…" She wraps her arms around him.

"… I still remember it like yesterday."

They both kissed on their lips.

"Ahem."

They look at me, now.

"I see your problem. However, that doesn't excuse your behavior: you could have ruined the life of an innocent!"

"We know that and we are terrible sorry…" She lowers her head. "We didn't have any choice, you know…"

"Please, kid… leave us alone. We promise to find a real job! Even a part-time one!"

…

"… very well." I smiled. "You are free to go."

They both smiled.

"Thank you." The man said.

"We'll never forget you…"

Ha ha ha ha-HEY, WHAT'S UP WITH THAT LAUGH?! Don't act humble!

"I didn't do anything. Really."

We stood in silence, for a brief moment.

"It's better for us, to go. Our kids must be getting worried!" The man took a look, at his wristwatch.

"Yes, they are waiting for dinner…!" She grabs his arm.

"Oh, sweetheart…! How about those clothes?" The man looks at them.

"Ah, you're right! … I got an idea." She looks at me. "Let's give them, to this girl."

… I think to understand her plan.

"You want me to return those clothes to the real police officers. Am I right?"

The woman nods.

"Sounds fine to me." The man nods too.

They both took off their clothes and give them to me. They had other clothes on them: those two were good enough to hide them from our eyes!

"Before we go… please, forgive me and my honey for being a little arrogant and bossy."

"… that's ok. I'm sure the others will understand." I smiled.

They did the same and begin to walk away, while waving their hands at me. I stood there, for a while… seeing them walking down, while holding their hands. … I started to walk in another direction… while a single tear dropping from my eye.


	64. Eating with Squids - Epilogue

_Ha ha ha ha ha!_

I was laughing together with Rof, Hunley and Fara. We were inside a fast-food restaurant, eating a different kind of meal. I choose a salad, my brother the smoked seabeef served on a plate, Hunley a catfish cheeseburger and his sister a standard one. Everyone, except me, had French fries as side dishes and a soda to drink. I only had a bottle of Inkling Water.

I was sitting near my brother and I was in front of Hunley, while his sister was near him. He did a big smile, while looking at me and holding his dish.

"Hey, this place is so much fun! I never eat anything this good!" Hunley took another bite at his meal.

"'ell sa', big bro!" She took a big bite at her food. "Munch munch, Imunchit toomunch!"The little girl swallowed it…

"Eh?" Hunley looks at her.

"I sa' 'hat I 'ove it too!" She took another bite.

"Aaaah, ok!" He returns to eat his meal.

… ugh… I could see the stuff inside her mouth, while she was talking: I almost puked on my salad!

"Hope you are enjoying eating vegetables, Mirii! We almost always eat it, every day." He took another bite: Hunley was almost finishing.

"Munch munch, Imunchit toomunch…" … d-don't look at her, please!

"What?" Hunley looks at her, again.

She swallowed.

"I sa' 'hat I hat' it too mu'!" Fara picks the soda can and drinks from it.

"Huh?! Th-that's new! You always eat it!" He gulped the last bit of his dish.

"Yuck!" She catches out her tongue. "Mah bod' 'ants mo' 'eat!"

"Oh… you could have told us sooner, Fara! I'm sure that mom and dad didn't mind…" He drinks from his soda can.

"'eally?! Yahoo!" She raises both her fists.

… how about a balanced meal?!

"Anyway… is there something wrong, Mirii?" Hunley looks at me.

"Uhm? Why that question?" I flipped my fork multiple times.

"You didn't finish your meal, yet…" He looks at my bowl.

"… to be honest… I wasn't really hungry." I looked away.

"And now you say it?!" I heard my brother asking.

"I thought that the appetite would return once I saw the salad." I looked at him.

"But it didn't… so? What are you going to do?" He puts the last piece of smoked beef, inside his mouth.

"Nothing: I'll leave it here." I took another look at my meal.

My stomach was twisting inside me… d-darn! Could this be my fault for looking at that girl while chewing down that indescribable, disgusting substance?! … actually… I lose appetite after I reached the others.

"Mirii! You can't waste the food you ordered! I mean, people worked hard to serve this salad!" He folds his arms.

"Brother, I don't want to force my stomach… please understand." I twirled my right tentacle.

"No!" He slams on the table, with his fist. "I don't understand! Leaving food is terrible, Mirii!"

"But I can't eat it anymore…" I sighed. "I'm sick of food, for now."

Rof lies his palm on his forehead.

"Sigh… I don't feel like eating salad…" He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, brother." I looked down. "I was being too carele"

"Mirii."

Hmm? Hunley said something.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"Can… ehm… eat your salad?" He looks at it.

…

"Do you really want to?" I grabbed the bowl.

Hunley nods. … after looking at it, I passed the bowl to him along with my fork. He starts eating it almost immediately. No one else talked for a while: I notice that Rof and Fara were looking at Hunley eating my meal. He finished the salad, shortly after.

"Aaaah!" He pushes the empty bowl. "Not bad at all! Just a little bit of salt…!"

"Ya 'id it, bub!" She hugs him.

"Eh eh… it was nothing!" Hunley kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Hunley." I smiled.

"Oh, you shouldn't really thank me…" He looks at me, while being hugged by Fara.

"You helped me solve this problem. It was getting really troublesome too…" I twirled my right tentacle.

"No really. This is nothing, compared to what YOU did for me!" He lies his palm on himself.

"… you mean, **defending you** from the scheme of those two Inklings?" I raised my leg, lying it on the top of the other one.

"Yes!" He clapped once. "You were incredible at finding that last decisive... uuuhh… how you call it, again?"

"Evidence." I massaged my right tentacle.

"Right, evidence! You found it, early!" Hunley nods.

"My brother did all the work: I just pointed out their biggest flaw." I tapped multiple times on the table.

"Ye'! He wa' incrdibl'!" Fara claps.

I took a quick glimpse at Rof: he smiles towards the small girl.

"But you also contributed! It may have been one or two, but they impacted a lot!" He hits his open palm with his fist.

"Hunley…" I clasped my hands.

"Mirii, please hear me out." He leans forward.

 _Thank you for all your help_.

… I smiled, without saying anything. Hunley does the same.

"You are my best friend, Mirii. I… I hope to keep staying with you, for a long time." His smile grew wider…

… WHY I'M BLUSHING?! HE JUST SAID TO… **stay with me** … **for a long time** … …

"Me too… Hunley." M-my heart is beating faster…

… Fara and Rof are looking at me… nodding once. W-what was that all about?! Now my brother took his smartphone…

"Oh, look at the time! It's very late!" He stares at its screen.

"'uckily we 'idn' ea' in 'hat risturan'!" Fara grins.

"Yeah, we would finish the dinner next morning! Also… after all those things, that the chef did to us…" Rof rubs his hands, while frowning.

"He was acting like a buffoon, insisting to be forgiven for his mistakes." I was remembering his embarrassing speech.

"Couldn't said it any better!" My brother stood up. "All right, let's go home before I fall asleep on this nice table…"

We all laughed loudly.

After that event, I didn't tell to my brother about my last decision… but after such experience, I'm now sure of what position I should really take, on this whole vicissitude. For now, I must get some rest… tomorrow is going to be very important, so I need to stay sharp.

 _Good night, Hunley. Sleep well._


	65. The trial of the Squid - Prologue

_The day is finally arrived._

The coffee machine was making a loud noise, while pouring brownish coffee in the cup, followed by its strong familiar smell. After the machine did its job, I picked the cup and walked towards the table. I sit down, grabbed one sugar sachet, open it up and pour its content inside the coffee.

I mixed everything with a teaspoon then I took a sip. Hmm… perfect, as usual. Energy was now flowing through my entire body and my eyes were fully open. I took the coffee cup and the spoon, bringing them inside the kitchen sink. A quick wash and the two item were clean and ready for a future use.

Uhm… all right, I cleaned up the kitchen… I did everything mandatory in the restroom… and I'm sure that school is closed for today. Good, since I'm about to **reveal my choice to Mr. Tarfo**. I believe he didn't say how I'm suppose to

 _*music starts playing*_

The smartphone! Someone is calling me, right now… but who? Let's see… huh? It's saying **Private**.

"Hello?" I laid my phone near my ear.

"Good morning, Miss Hanache." A male voice said.

"… who am I speaking to?" I start walking around.

"This is **Mr. Tarfo** speaking."

Him?! How did he

"Forgive my morning intrusion: if I called in an inopportune moment, I"

"It's fine, Mr. Tarfo. I was about to prepare myself for our meeting." I twirled my right tentacle.

"Ah, good. You wanted to visit me again, just to report your choice."

"Yes. I didn't expect your call, this morning." I looked through the window.

"Then, I want to apologize. I couldn't imagine such kindness from you."

"Thanks. I assume you want to know the answer, Mr. Tarfo." I sit down on my bed.

"Did you reach a decision?"

"Yes, I'm ready to announce it." My eyes rest down.

"Very good! Please, tell me."

I took a big, but silent breath.

" **I want to work for you.** "

"Excellent! I'm glad you accepted my request!"

"However, I have one condition." One leg goes on the top of the other.

"You want to stay with Hun. Am I right?"

"Correct." I nodded.

"I understand your wish, Miss Hanache… but I can't satisfy this one, yet."

… I was slowly frowning.

"The reason?"

"It's more of a clarification. It's true that I'm interested in your skills… but a fog of doubts was persecuting me, as well."

W-what doubts?! I-I'm not perfect for this job?!

"You are a brilliant girl, both physically and mentally… yet, the job I have in mind for you, is very dangerous and difficult to fulfill. That's why you are going to take the **Admittance Trial**."

"I see." I massaged my right tentacle. "I would like to know more about this Admittance Trial."

"Very well. Quite frankly, it's a very hard task to achieve. Only a small crowd of individuals possess the requirements for the candidacy, but usually only a few of those become agents."

It sounds serious… I like it. This will prove how perfect I truly am.

"The test will take place in Inkopolis."

…

"Which building of Inkopolis?" I stopped massaging my tentacle.

"I didn't mean that: I meant **the entire city**."

Th-the entire city?! What kind of trial is this?!

"Your test will begin as soon as you leave your apartment. If you need to rest for a moment, do so now. Once started, the trial can't be stopped. Everything clear?"

"Yes." I nodded. "What happens if I fail the trial?"

"You can retry it… next year."

WHAAATTT?!

"I know, it seems an exaggeration… but in order for this trial to take place, almost all the units are needed as well as several regulations for the government. You got lucky that they gave you a chance to become an agent right now."

"I see. I promise to not waste such opportunity." I looked at the digital clock.

"Great to hear! Now… I'm going to explain your tasks and relative details. I'll say it once, so please pay attention."

"I will." I nodded and leaned forward.

"All right. Your objective is simple: **retrieve a keycard and use it to access the Headquarters.** Now, the hard part is that the keycard could be **anywhere** in the city."

"Anywhere?" I was tapping the floor, with my foot.

"Yes, anywhere. Inside a shop… or a normal apartment… even in a trash can! Agents will keep an eye on it, so I can guarantee that the keycard will not be lost. Also, other agents will keep an eye on YOU as well. If I remember correctly, my agents told me you use gadgets around: you are allowed to use them, for this trial."

That's good news! With my gadgets, my performance is going to be truly perfect! … hmm… speaking of that…

"My performance will be judged?" I twirled my tentacle.

"Yes. Based on many factors... unfortunately, I can't reveal any of them. You have a time limit, which is hidden away from you. In other words, don't take too long in your operations."

"I understand." I nodded.

"Good. Next part is very important: **no one has to know about this test**. At the first vague hint given away, you fail the trial. If nobody comes near you and say "You failed", then you have still time and the chance to pass. Understood?"

"Affirmative." I nodded.

"Excellent. The last part is an advice: if you notice suspicious people around the city, **make sure they don't see you**. That's all I have to say about it."

"Ok. Anything else?" I stood up.

"Yes. Please check under the door."

Under the door…? … huh? There is something near the main entrance. I walked towards the item and picked it up: it's an envelope. I opened it, while holding the phone with my shoulders and inside there was a letter.

 _Flying in the sky, swimming in the water._

…

"Did you read the **hint**? That's your starting point. Oh, also please throw away the letter and envelope: those will explode in 15 seconds."

WHAT?! I crumpled both and quickly throw them towards the bed: they exploded in Yellow ink! A bit of it flew in my face.

"Eh eh, gotta love those little surprises! I hope no furniture was ruined by the blast."

"No, everything is fine." Sigh… the room was dripping ink around.

"All right! That concludes the explanation. Any questions?"

"No, I understood." I rubbed off some ink from my face.

"Perfect! Then, start preparing yourself: nothing too fancy, mind you. Remember that the city is a puzzle now, so pay great attention once you are there."

"Ok." I nodded. "Thank you for the advices, Mr. Tarfo."

"My pleasure! Good luck with your trial and have a nice day."

"Thanks. Goodbye, Mr. Tarfo."

The call ends here. Uhm… better think carefully about my clothing and gadgets: those are going to be crucial, since no mistakes are allowed. That will never happen though: my strive for perfection will never cease, until I reached the very top. It's time to climb the mountain of the eternal glory…


	66. The trial of the Squid - Chapter 1

Taking a last look around the apartment: there's still ink around, but I'm sure I didn't forget anything else. I'm truly ready now! Let's take a big breath… sending away all the nervousness… uff, all right. I opened the door and got out of the house. The journey of success starts now.

The first thing I did was looking around: huh… I wonder if there are agents around here. I can't see anything suspicious happening around. How did they hide so well in the hallway?! Bah, let's ignore this mystery… I have to think a very important one!

 _Flying in the sky, swimming in the water._

Obviously, this is a riddle… a bland one if you ask me. But it sure does its job: confusing the inept. The riddle fails against me, since I have the perfect brain for this kind of job. Hmm… … it's going to take a while… luckily, nothing big is happening inside this building.

I don't feel taking the stairs: the elevator might give me the time to concentrate more, during the transportation. Ok, I pushed the call button: usually it doesn't take too long to arrive here…

 _DING!_

Much louder than the one from Hunley's apartment. Uhm… I wonder if he's still in his house with his sister… or maybe he's already on his way for his new house. I hope that his sister is allowed to stay with him…

 _DING!_

Wha, I'M ALREADY IN THE FIRST FLOOR?! How much did I think of Hunley?! Nngghh…! Great… I have to think about this riddle, while sitting down somewhere! I hope that Mr. Tarfo didn't hide other _surprises_ behind the corner.

Hmm… going outside, I didn't notice much things around me. … actually… the city is very peaceful this time. I know that there isn't school, but usually there are kids and Squids running around or dancing together! I… I don't understand… how did they manage to make the entire city, this silent?

Cars are speeding on the roads, as usual though… uhm… I have a hunch that this detail is going to be crucial, for my trial of pure perfection. Even the plaza is very calm! Almost no one is around here… very well, then. I jumped on this parallel bar and sit on it: no more distractions, this time! I have a time limit, after all…

Flying in the sky… swimming in the water… could those be phases? Like I'm flying and then I swim? Uhm… seems odd… but it could be. Maybe they want me to visit a place in particular…? … I think I'm seeing two Inklings running this way. … GRINA AND BARS?! NO! NOT THEM AGAIN!

They were carrying two modified weapons, as they smiled on me. … **smiled**?

"Hi Mirii! Finally we found you!" She stops right in front of me.

"Girl, where have you been yesterday?! We wanted to invite you both for some chowing and dancing!" Bars said.

…

"… ehm… Mirii?"

…

"Uuuuhhhmm… why the silence? Aren't you happy to see us?!"

…

"Oh, I know Bars… … she's still mad about the other day… right?"

…

"Look! I… we actually wanted to talk to you, yesterday… well… about that thing happened inside the squad…"

"Yeah, we were greatly looking for that, pal…!"

"I wanted to discuss about that with Hunry and a nice catfish burger in front all of us… but I think it needs to be said now."

"Let me guess: you two really think I'd forgive YOU, after all the things you have done to me! Am I right?" I said, while jumping down the parallel bar.

"… wait… you are still mad at us?" Grina was surprised.

"I'm not just mad… **we are enemies now**."

Both were left shocked.

"WHAT?! NO! I-I can't be your enemy! I'm your best friend! No, scratch that! I'm your **sister** , Mirii!"

"Yeah! Me too! You are our sister, Mirii!"

…

"Retreat immediately what you have said, right in this instance…!" They were making me mad for real: those two are backing away slowly.

"W-wait! P-please Mirii, don't act with impulse…! You c-can't let a stupid quarrel have th-the best of us…!" Grina said.

"I'm NOT your sister! Repeat that, now!"

"Girl, how could you"

"I SAID TO REPEAT THAT!" I stomped the ground.

They both stopped and stood in silence.

"… I… I wanted to say sorry to Hunry, yesterday…"

… her eyes were watery…

"I-I said all those horrible things to him… I-I acted like a true idiot! YES, I WAS THE REAL IDIOT AT THE END! PICKING ON HIM WAS A VERY BIG MISTAKE!"

… she was crying…

"P-please, accept my apologies Mirii! L-let's reform **Inkinators** … l-let's be friends once again!"

"… that will never happen…"

"WHY?! WHY YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Because… I still didn't forgive Bars…"

I made them silent.

"His incompetence, despite unintentional, is too large and heavy to convince ME to join in your squad. Now, if you excuse me…" I want to get away from them, as far as possible…

… they didn't say anything… good: that means they

"I KNOW YOU WANT TO BE OUR FRIEND AGAIN, MIRII!" Grina cried out from behind. "PLEASE, COME BACK TO US!"

… k-keep walking…

"MIRII, PLEASE!"

"COME ON, GIRL! WE NEED YOU!"

… sniff… d-don't look back…

"MIRIIIII!" … th-they both shouted… …

S-sigh… sob… no… NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM, EVER AGAIN! I started to run, as fast as I could! Their voices disappeared in the horizon… I… made it… … sniff… s-sob…

 _You are crying, aren't you?_

N-no, I-I'm not crying…

 _Yes you are. Leaving friends behind isn't something easy to do, huh?_

THEY ARE NOT MY FRIENDS! LEAVE ME ALONE!

 _But you are thinking about it… actually… you are remembering the good old times…_

No… NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE!

 _Ah yes… do you remember the first time you met Grina? From that day, you started to talk more frequently!_

I was talking a lot, even before that!

 _Didn't she hug you, after that unpleasant experience with your mother…?_

W-WHY SHOULD I CARE OF THAT?!

 _Bars hugged you too, when you missed school for many days…_

He… I'm sure he is a pervert…

 _Mirii! How could you say something like that?! He wanted to cheer you up…_

NO, HE DIDN'T DO THAT! HE'S AN IDIOT LIKE GRINA!

 _But you always come with them, in the holidays… having a good time, laughing with them…_

I don't laugh! They always laugh between each other!

 _Don't lie to yourself… how many times you wanted to help them?_

NEVER! NOT EVEN ONCE!

 _Didn't Hunley say something about them too? Like, how they weren't mean?_

…

 _Come to think of it… you were surprised to see them again, so soon! You know them… always inviting people eating outside, so they can socialize better._

…

 _Please, think for a moment about the events… you know them for a long time, by now! They never tricked you or treated badly…! Rof was so happy to see you around with them!_

… the past is no longer relevant. The future is… and mine is going to be together with Hunley, forever. Now… let's see quickly, where am I… … uhm… those buildings aren't saying much to me. At least, I'm sure that no one is around me to make me waste my time.

No agents to announce my failure, either… that means my performance was unaffected from the previous event! Ok… I really need to sit down and think more about that hint. That bench is going to be just fine. … all right, I sit down on it. Now, where was I…? Ah, yes!

Flying in the sky… how can I fly? With a Super Jump? But what does that have to do with anything?! Should I visit a flying camp? But where is the water part in that? Unless they mean to dive into the sea… INTO THE SEA?! NO, I DIDN'T THOUGHT ABOUT SUCH STUPIDITY!

Uhm… there is the swimming part too. Where I could take a swim? In my own ink? That will not take me to the solution! So… another place to swim? … **the pool** … wasn't there a pool with Inkling water inside? And… wait… I think I found it! Yes! The solution! I know exactly where to go!

I'm going to dash right there and complete this trial, before other inconveniences appear in my path of perfection!


	67. The trial of the Squid - Chapter 2

The city is incredible calm: just few people are walking around! Usually when there isn't school, almost all the young Inklings, including myself, pass several hours playing Turf War matches or Ranked Battles. Honestly, I don't spend my time lurking around Regular Turf War battles anymore… my perfect fighting skills can only be expressed around pro matches.

Since the Turf War Station is closed, I thought to see everyone still rioting around or doing something else… instead, it seems like today there's school… … could this be related to my test? I don't see how it would-AH! … I think I found the answer.

Th-that pool I wanted to check… is full of Inklings! Of every age too! Despite the largeness of the pool, there isn't enough space even for a little kid! … this could be a problem… well, I'm almost near the main entrance. Let's ask to the old horseshoe crab…

"Good morning." I said.

"Zzzzz…"

… is he SLEEPING?! ON THE JOB?! How could he take his role, so lightly?! I knocked on the desk.

"Excuse me?"

"Zzzz… r-ronf…"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Aaaaaah!" He falls down from his chair, backwards.

Sigh…

"Ohi ohi, my back…" He stands up. "… oh? Visitors…?"

"Yes, although there is only one visitor, mister…"

"Ah, I see…" He adjusted his glasses. "So, you want to enter?"

"Yes. How much is"

"No no, I can't let you in."

"… because there's not enough space?"

"Bingo! I'm terribly sorry, miss…"

"But why so many people entered in this pool?"

"Oh… didn't you see that sign over there?"

The crab pointed at the sign located to my right.

 ** _The Squid Sisters will perform live in Jumpin' Fishin' Pool, at 18:30! Enter now for the price of 1 coin each person, to stay all day AND have lunch for free! What are you waiting for? Call your friends and family and dive inside our pool of fun!_**

…

"Pretty crazy, isn't? The Squid Sisters **never** came out here to perform one of their concerts! Also, can you see those slides over there?" He points in another direction.

I can see some large slides: young people do seem to enjoy them.

"They arrived this same night! I couldn't believe such remodernation took place in such little time! Did the owners asked help from professionals, in your opinion?"

More like, the stupidest thing I ever seen in my life! I can't believe they are wasting a lot of money, just to test my skills… but I have to admit it: they manage to "secure" the pool, more than a criminal organization ever could.

"It could be. The pool is greatly improved, since last time."

"Yes! There is even **guards** walking around and keeping an eye on our clients!"

I assume those guards don't want me inside… it looks like I have to **sneak** in.

"I see. Well, is there any way to enter? Can I wait for a bit?"

"Uhm… listen, if you are here to watch the Squid Sisters, then come back here at 18:20 PM. You see… everyone is not just here, because of their presence: did you hear about the **rumor**?"

"No…"

"No, eh? Well… apparently, the two idols are going to sing **their newest songs, right here! In world premier!** "

Th-their newest songs?! Oh no… no one will ever come out from the pool! Those two are legendary: even elders wouldn't miss the chance to listen their newest hit! People would die to assist such memorable event!

"I'm sure you can see them from behind the fence. I heard they will bring chairs to let the others enjoying the concert."

That's useless! I'm sure that the time limit is only extended before lunch break! I can't waste my time, any longer…

"Isn't there at least a way to… just relax on the deckchair?"

The man shakes his head.

"Nope! You can't enter inside, girl. I'm sorry…"

… this will bring me nowhere. I really have to sneak inside… **that's what they wanted me to do**.

"Ok… guess I'll come back home. Thanks for all the information, mister."

"Any time!"

I walked away: the situation is much harder than I thought… and now, how I'm suppose to get inside?! I can't just jump that fence: the guards would see me easily. They would kick me out or even arrest me… hmm… how about an alternative way to get inside?

I wonder if something like that does exist… … actually, even if I manage to get inside, another problem would rise up: **what I'm going to do, if guards decide to check on me?** Or even worse… **I'd be able to find a deckchair for me, to sit down**?

Hmm… before I go… I should go back and ask another thing at that old man…

"Excuse me?"

"Zzzzz…"

N-NOT AGAIN!

"Eh…? Oh…! It's you again! Can I help you?"

"Yes, I almost forgot. You see… I… I'm doing a school research about water-related attractions."

"Yes?"

"Since this pool is considered one, even thanks to the newest slides, could you please explain to me **the check system**?"

"The check system…?"

"Ehm… if someone goes out of the pool, for just a moment…"

"Ah, that! Well, they receive **a special card** like this one!"

The old man picks up a plastic card and shows it to me: it has the logo of the pool company.

"I see… can I have it, as an example?"

"You want one?" He's thinking about it. "I don't know…"

"It would give me a lot of credit…"

"… hmmmm…"

"… so I can receive a scholarship…"

"… hhhmmmmmmm…"

"… and have a prestigious career…"

"… hhhhhmmmmmmmmm…"

"… and have a happy family…"

"A happy family? Oh… well, that's something actually nice." He smiles.

It's not just nice: it's perfect.

"Uhm… you see… I can't really give you this card, like this… …" He's looking to his left and to his right. "But maybe I can do a little exception. You may didn't have the possibility to enter inside… but at least, you aren't going home, with the pockets empty."

He passes the card to me: I grab it and put inside my pocket.

"Thank you, mister. Anything else I should know about this card?"

"Ooooh, nothing too complicated to understand! Usually **I write the client's name, surname and phone number** on it and the user can go in and out, without any problems!"

"Ok. I have everything now. Thanks again: have a nice day."

"Ok! Bye bye!"

I waved my hand at him and walked away. It may not be much, but this card is going to help me a lot. I just need to write my name, surname and phone number: the guards would never suspect on me, once I show it compiled.

However, if I appear with my ordinary clothes… they will still catch me. I have to get a swimsuit, sandals, a bag… in other words, everything related to disguise myself as your average beach Inkling. All I have to do is to go back into my apartment and… … oh… OH NO!

My student apartment?! It doesn't have anything useful inside! My equipment is inside my mother's house… which means, it'll take several hours to go back and forth. Not to mention, my mom will probably inquire me… s-she'll find out about my trial and I'll fail it!

No! I have to use another way… which is… … **to buy the equipment**. All right, then: I'm going to the Booyah Base and start some quick shopping! I'm getting worried about the time… let's dash there: it shouldn't be too far away!


	68. The trial of the Squid - Chapter 3

I'm back at the main plaza and close to the Booyah Base. The situation was the same as before: less Inklings and Jellyfishes around. Some of them were staring in front of the Turf War Station: they kept swinging this re-opening flag. I wonder since when that group was there…

I looked at the Jelly Fresh shop: it looks rather empty. The owner is going to be very pleased, from my presence. I approached the door and entered inside.

"Hello my customer!" He dashed towards me! "Luck is surrounded and you got it!"

Huh? Luck is surrounded?

"Lucky is you! Jelonzo rewards with cuts on clothes!"

C-cuts on clothes?! I… never understood a thing from this guy, ever since my first times.

"What Jelonzo will do today?" He rubs his tentacles.

"I just want a swimwear, mister." I started looking around, hoping to find it first.

"Swimwear? OH JELLY KELLY!"

I-is he panicking? Or jumping from joy?

"Inkling REALLY lucky! Lucky is girl and cut is a thing on them!"

M-my head! I'm getting confused! ACK: he grabbed my hand and pulls me towards another room!

"Swimwear a plenty! Yes, yes! Choose the favorite and speak!"

Ow, he hurt my hand! Th-this guy must be really desperate! Sigh, anyway… huh, he wasn't wrong: I never saw so many types of swimwear! Good, because I'm going to pick the most bland one and use it to not get any attention.

"Hey hey! Jelonzo is oh no on you!" He snatched that swimwear with his long tentacle!

"W-why?!" From far away, he puts the cloth back to its place.

"Cute is full of you! Delicate flowers equal delicate swimwear."

C-CUTE?! I-I blushed a lot.

"Get this one!" He took a… aaaa… …

It was green with darker stripes located to the bottom. The top was covered in layers of different colors, which form different flowers. It… i-it was… beautiful! Astonishing! Classy! PERFECT! I-I need to get it! I-IT HAS TO BE MINE!

"Ho… how much…?" My eyes were sparkling…

"Coins 2600. I cut a lot of coins!"

2600? No… n-no! I-it can't cost this much! It's an insult to beauty!

"A-are you serious?! No! I refuse to pay such sum!"

"Refuse? Bad choice! Price is low as ant!"

"I… I'M GOING TO PAY THREE TIMES ITS ORIGINAL PRICE!"

My words made the owner almost flip upside down.

"This piece of art can't be treated like any cheap second-standard, you see inside the most degraded shops! I, DEMAND, JUSTICE, FOR, THIS, SWIMWEAR!" I was breathing rapidly.

"… you… first… saying such wisdom… sniff…" Tears were coming down from his eyes. "you… understand… fashion… Jelonzo… reached true happiness… sniff…"

I-I was crying too…

"… Jelonzo… ACCEPTS REQUEST WHICH IS HUMBLE!"

YES! YES, I DID IT! MY PERFECT SWIMWEAR GETS ITS PERFECT PRICE!

"Fellow fashionist! Follow please."

I followed him, while taking out my ID card.

"ID card"

"Here!" I gave the card to him.

He quickly pass it through the cash register and look at the information appearing on a monitor. Jelonzo types something on its keyboard.

"Done is done!" He returns my card. "No gone now. Delicacy hates rudecy. Hold the wait."

Rudecy…? He wanted to say **rudeness**?! He took something under the counter. It's… a bag decorated with flowers… … my eyes start to sparkle once again.

"Theme matched! Bag added to the price, charge is free." He passes the bag to me.

"… th-thank you! Thank you for your kindness!" I hugged the beautiful bag!

"Jelonzo is thanked by you. Now go! Justice wear the world!" He pointed at the exit.

"Yes!" I nodded. "I'm going to wear this, so everyone could see the beauty and perfection incarnated!"

After putting away the swimwear inside the bag and carrying it on my shoulder, I walked towards the exit. Aaaah… I feel like I was floating in the air… as delicate as a perfect flower would ever be… … perfect? Wait… WAIT A MINUTE!

WHAT I HAVE DONE?! I ACTED WORSE THAN A SPOILED CHILD! I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE CALM AND SERIOUS! NNNNGGHHH! DRAT! I… I seriously hope this embarrassing scene of mine doesn't cost me the trial! I quickly took a look around: no one was walking in my direction.

Phew…! That was too close! Next time, I'm going to hold myself and remind me the real perfect behavior. Sigh, well… at least I got a swimwear and a bag. I'll store my clothes there, once I change myself up. Now, I need to buy the sandals…

I'll go to the Shrimp Kicks: like Jelly Fresh, it was almost empty. This time however, I'll make sure that no sandal is going to make me squeal like a little girl! I already did enough damage to my reputation… not counting the other times, of course.

I entered inside the shop: I saw the owner almost immediately.

"Yo, squiddo! Good to see a friendly face here!"

…

"Uh… someone hit hard your radio?"

This guy doesn't seem to know **talking professionalism** … at least, he's better than Jelonzo.

"No, I was just looking around." Actually, I did that right now.

"Yeah! That's the rap! Ask me anything to rock some shoes!"

Only now I noticed how many shoes he was wearing on his little feet. The owner may be more fanatic than someone could possibly imagine… anyway, I can't see any sandals around… only shoes perfect for a Turf War match or for the latest trends.

"Excuse me?" I asked to the prawn.

"Yeah?"

"I don't see any sandals around…"

"Sandals? Ooooooh!"

… that sound is making me frown a lot…

"Tough luck, lady! Sandals are as gone as your favorite song played on a radio station!"

"GONE?!" My jaws dropped. "No no NO! Please, check around again! There must be another pair hidden somewhere!"

"Look, I scratch my shop every day. No shoe or sandal escapes my dance. You gotta move on other horizons, kid."

"What horizons?! I don't know another shoe shop around the city! Not to mention, most of the stores are closed today!"

"Heh… true music... true music… " He massages his chin. "You need a pair now?"

"Yes, please."

"Then I can sell mine! Sounds edgy?"

"It sounds more perfect, than edgy."

"Nah, too boring… edgy is the new wave!" He goes inside a small room.

By the way, this guy is pure nonsense! What's the point of edginess if this is not-oh, he already got back.

"Here they are! As fresh as a Squid could ever wish for!"

I took a great look at them…

"They are too big, mister! I can't wear those!"

"I know, it's a little distortion on the edginess… but you didn't specify any additional instruments or something, so"

"But I'd look ridiculous! I have a reputation to keep clean and perfect!"

"Hey, chill out! If I knew your music tastes, I'd have reserved the freshest hits!"

"Sigh…" I started thinking about it. "… is it possible to modify them? Making them more suited for my feet?"

"Depends from the price, lady! Which is… hhhmmmmm… 5000 coins. Sounds Squidcore enough?"

"Ok, it's a deal."

"First, your album record."

I'm sure he's referring to my ID card. I showed it to him. He quickly pass it through a cash register and took look at the monitor. … was he getting worried?

"Ehm… I'm afraid we have some technical issues…"

"What?! But the machine is working just"

"No no, I'm not talking about the machine… it's about your credit." He showed me the monitor.

… WWWHHHAAAAAAAAATTT?! I ONLY HAVE 23 COINS?! HOW IN THE WORLD DID I HAVE… … oh… … curses.

"Sorry, lady. I can see in your eyes how much you wanted that CD… but with 23 coins, I can't even give you the cover list!"

"Please, reconsider the price! I-I need a new pair of sandals this morning!"

"Whoa, hold your tentacles! Why do you need them so badly, anyway?"

"Because" WAIT A SECOND! I can't tell him my intentions! Quick, think about something! "… today I want to go to the beach, with my friends. If I don't have a pair of sandals, I can't join them."

"Oh… it sure sounds psychedelicate."

"It truly is." I nodded.

It worked: he swallowed my lie without noticing. He starts thinking about it.

"Uhm… let's… oh, right! Maybe I can give you the sandals! Hold your notes, ok?"

He ran back inside that small room. I can hear some loud noises. What he was searching inside? The prawn is back holding a shoe box.

"All right, here's the music sheet: I want you to look at those shoes."

"Huh?! W-why?"

"Questions after the concert!" He opens the box, pulling off… a red-green shoe with a normal Squid logo on it.

I never saw this type of shoes, before. Even the logo looks weird: it's too bland to be a real one. Well, unless it's not a logo at all…

"Are those shoes patented?"

"They sure are, lady! You are holding the freshest news coming from the big hits!"

"Ah. Well, they look fine… not something I'd buy personally, but I can imagine the others buying it."

"Thanks for the cheers, but I didn't want to hear your singing."

"No? Then, what are their purpose?"

"To be worn by you!"

"M-me?! W-why?!"

"Because that's the part where I can give you a claw! You wear them and go around the city looking for fresh dudes and dudettes. Especially Inklings thirsty for fashion!"

"Ok? Is this my only task?"

"Not yet! You show those shoes to any potential clients, then you make them scan the Squid logo with their Shrimp Kick app. My computer will record all the applauses, so I can send them to the company asking me the service."

"Huh… I never thought that such system could exist."

"Neither do I, lady! Thanks to this magic, I can sell you the sandals in exchange of 20 scans! Deal?"

"20?! I-It'd take too much time!"

"Pffff! Be real! I'm sure you can find plenty of rockstars and skateboarders hanging around the parks!"

Except they are all hanging around the pool, which is impossible to enter.

"So, what are you waiting for? Play the instruments and come back with the loot!"

Sigh… this is going to be a problem, isn't it? Well, is either this or losing Hunley forever…

"Ok, it's a deal."

I did a hand-ops… I mean a CLAWshake to the owner. I wore the shoes: they fit perfectly with my feet.

"Hey, I guessed your foot size right! Now THAT's style!"

Or just experience…

"Well, you are on your own now! Don't ruin the shoes, ok?"

"I'll bring them back as good as new." I bowed down.

"Kelp yeah, lady! That's the rap! See ya soon, squiddo!"

I waved my hand in front of him: I hope this side-mission doesn't hurt too much my performance… or making me waste too much time. Ah, I can see Inklings near the Turf War Station: they must be the ones I saw earlier. I'll talk to them, first.


	69. The trial of the Squid - Chapter 4

While I was walking towards the Inklings, I can hear them talking about the Turf War Station: there must be someone behind the closed gates.

"Listen kids, could you please let me work in peace? I told you the other day: this problem doesn't depend on me or the other employees! We can't do anything about it, even if we want to." A male voice explains.

"Then, why are you still working inside the station?! Without players, there is nothing to do there!" A male Inkling asked.

"Well, ehm… n-now you are asking for confidential information! Sorry, I'm just doing my job."

They didn't take it well: everyone started shouting, kicking the gate or covering the employee with insults.

"STOP IT! OR ELSE I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

The crowd starts calming down.

"… good." He walks away.

The Inklings were groaning and leaving the entrance, coming in my direction. After all that verbal fighting, I hope they will listen to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked: some were passing me. "No no, wait! I mean you too!"

Ok, I got everyone's attention… still, they weren't looking enthusiastic.

"Yes?" A female Inkling with pink wristbands said.

"I'm here to show you shoes that you have never seen before."

After my announcement, I lifted my shoes one at the time. My peers took a great look at them.

"So, what do you think?"

"… you are a promoter, aren't you?" A male Inkling with glasses said.

"Correct." I nodded.

"Tsk, not another one…!" That girl wearing headphones was doing an annoyed grimace!

"Those shoes are kinda lame, honestly…" That boy wearing a black cap said.

"They are not. I like them." I said a lie.

I notice that two Inklings were walking away!

"Wait a minute, please! I didn't finish my explanation!" I stopped them.

"What explanation? Those footwear are too bland, in my opinion." A male Inkling wearing a Firefin shirt answered.

"Yep! Leave us alone!" A girl with visible contact lens lies her hands on her hips.

"You are jumping into a hasty conclusion. Those shoes are more than just fashion."

"Oh yeah? They make you jump as high as a seacricket?!" The boy with the Firefin shirt said with a grin.

My peers laughed at that. I… was smiling, actually.

"As a matter of fact… yes."

"Pffff! Really now…!"

"Then show us the awesomeness of those oh-so-fresh shoes!" The girl wearing contact lens challenged me.

"With pleasure."

I noticed that some Inklings were taking their smartphone: I suppose they think to record someone falling flat on the asphalt. Hmpf, what they are going to assist is the perfect exhibition.

"Give me some room: I'm going to perform a triple front flip."

The other Inklings chuckled at my announcement. I closed my eyes and start concentrating with my mind, controlling my breath. I was looking my triple front flip mentally, understanding the timing and the rotation… then, I re-opened my eyes and dashed ahead.

I jumped and grabbed my knees: I performed three front flips in the air. I landed on my feet and opened my arms. I turned towards my spectators: they were all left speechless. The silence was broken by their sudden applause.

 _Wow! Awesome!_

 _Totally fresh!_

 _You are amazing!_

 _The shoes are real! I want them!_

Hearing their positive opinions boosted my self-esteem. I was so happy that I could do a jump high enough to reach the clouds. However, since I had a time limit to respect, I walked towards the others to-ACK! Th-they quickly run after me!

 _Please, tell us more about the footwear!_

 _I'm sorry for judging you!_

 _Can you be my friend?!_

Some took my hands for a handshake and other were bending down, looking at the shoes.

"Ok, ok! Please, be quiet for a moment!"

Some Inklings obeyed me, while an Inkling inside the crowd was shushing loudly to make everyone else silent.

"… all right. As you just saw, those shoes grant you the power to jump very high and become more agile in the air."

Their eyes were sparkling.

"If you want to support them, please scan the Squid logo you see on my shoes with your Shrimp Kicks app."

My peers either nodded or said "Yes!". Two Inklings go near my footwear and pointed the logo with their smartphone. Behind them, a small line was formed.

"Thank you for your help. It means a lot for me."

It truly does: despite the fact they are only 12, I'm half-way through my quick job. 8 more and I can request the sandals.

 _BLAM!_

What the?! Everyone turned their back: two male adults Inklings were pointing their guns towards the crowd. The situation degenerated: my peers screamed loudly, asking for help. OW! Th-they knocked me down unintentionally while escaping!

I quickly got up: the two men were walking in my direction, cocking their guns. I-I slowly walked backwards… and suddenly, I ran away too!

"HELP! HELP!" I shouted.

 _BLAM! BLAM!_

I jumped a small wall, but they did the same without losing time! They keep shooting at me… w-who are they?! Why they were chasing me?! I took a look behind: the men were getting closer! All right, time to use a diversion.

I took a small ball from my right pocket and threw it to them: I hit my targets and a thick cloud appeared on them, blocking their view. Because of that, they slowed down trying to get rid of the small fog. This was my chance to stop those crooks once and for all.

I kicked both, making them fall down. I kicked away one of their guns and took the other. As the men got up, I was aiming at their heads. They quickly raised their hands.

"Now, I want answers. What do you want from me?"

They looked at each.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

The men walked backwards, then they escaped. I lowered my gun, looking at the two cowards running away from a fragile girl like me.

"… hmpf." I took a look at my weapon: it seems to be a

 _BLAM!_

ACK! Someone shot it away! … wh-what the?! Three adult Inklings appeared out of nowhere: the female was the one shooting away my weapon! I… I-I need to stay calm… very… calm… just walk slowly and take a

 _BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

NO, THEY ARE ALREADY SHOOTING! I MUST EVADE THEM!

 _BLAM! BLAM!_

I run as fast as I can. They kept shooting with the same weapon and only now I noticed that I had only one Foggy Ball. CURSES! I have to make sure that their Ink projectiles don't hit me! At all! Their guns are extremely dangerous: those are the infamous **MK-Splat Gunner** , also known as **The Gun**.

Unlike Turf War weapons, this gun has a limited amount of shots but is able to damage greatly their targets. Their victims regenerate as usual, but they need tempestive medical cures or else… no, I don't want to think about it! I have to concentrate and find a way to survive.

I turned quickly to my left, hoping to

NO! IT'S A DEAD-END ALLEY!

I watched my back: th-the three Inklings were walking towards me! Al-all right… I-I'm going to climb this wall.

DRAT! I SLIPPED DOWN!

Th-they were getting closer and pointed their guns at me.

I leaned against the wall, closed my eyes… s-seeing my entire life mentally. No… I-I don't want to go away… I

 _SPLAT!_

…

 _BLAM! BLAM!_

… huh…? … is that… a Squid?

He's making groans… … wait… that voice… HUNLEY?!

He's fighting against two Inklings in his Squid form! I could see a gun dropped on the ground, covered partially with green ink.

I quickly took a bunch of candies. Where is it… where is it… oh, there it is! The Inkgreen Gum! I put it in my mouth and chew it rapidly.

Hunley body-slammed a crook with his head on his stomach: he fell down, crying in pain. I took his gun and pointed at the other man. I had to make sure to aim at his gun and not at Hunley… …

 _BLAM!_

Perfect shot: his gun flew away! Now disarmed, the man tried to fight Hunley with his fists. My friend jumps on him, while spinning: his attack splatted the criminal in one hit and made him fly away as a little Squid!

The other one was recovering… and I quickly pointed my gun at the man. Surprisingly, he ran past me and Hunley without taking any of the two guns laying on the ground.

"MIRII, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" He turns into his other self, hugging me.

"… yes… I'm fine…" I smiled. "Thank you, Hunley…"

"I heard your screams before! Who were those people?!" He… s-starts caressing m-me…

"I-I don't know… but now they are gone… forever…" … I-I lied my head on his s-shoulder…

…

 _*music starts playing*_

… my smartphone…? Who is calling me…?

 _…_ _ **Private**_ _…_


	70. The trial of the Squid - Chapter 5

Uh... I think I saw that small box before... the one that Mirii is holding right now. Oh, she lays it near her ear!

"Hello?" She… greeted?

… huh? Why the sudden silence?

"I'm fine, Mr. Tarfo."

Mr. Tarfo?!

"Mirii, are you talking to him right now?!" I quickly asked.

She nodded…

"Uhm? Please, explain."

I wonder what he's explaining to her… actually, how does he communicate through that box? It sure seems suspicious! I could hear a voice, but it was too low to understand a word of it.

"… in other words, something unexpected happened **to the agents controlling me** …"

Agents? … wait, who were those again?

"… I understand." Her eyes meet mine! "Mr. Tarfo, there is something you should know: three crooks were almost splatting me with a MK-Splat Gunner. If it wasn't for Hunley, I wouldn't be able to talk in this very moment. He's with me…"

Oh, she sounds serious. I'm glad I made it just in time!

"Uh-huh… yes… ok. Thank you, Mr. Tarfo." She smiled?

Mirii put that box away in her pocket…

"Ehm… Mirii"

"Hunley, sorry for the interruption… but we don't have much time. Please, follow me." She walks ahead taking two weird items...

Ah, aren't those the same things those two men had in their hands? They were like a weapon or something! Mirii puts them inside her bag.

"Don't have much time for what?"

" **For my test** , Hunley."

"Test…? You mean, a school test?"

"No, although you could compare both of them. This one is very different…"

"How so?"

"I have to find a keycard and reach the Headquarters, before the time limit."

We were out from that narrow road! Phew, it was giving me the shivers…

"Oh… what's a keycard?"

"I can't explain it right now. Mr. Tarfo granted me your help, since your act of heroism. You were excellent in that fight."

"Ah… gee, eh eh! I-I don't know if I'm really that good…! I guess I was just very lucky!"

… she stopped?

"You judged that previous performance, _lucky_? No, Hunley… perfection doesn't follow the unpredictable nature of luck."

"So… I was great?"

"Exactly. Not to mention, your ability to use your special skill. Everyone would agree how professional you acted against those criminals."

Aaaawwww… s-she's making me red!

"Th-thanks, Mirii… but you contributed too!"

"… not as much as you, Hunley."

We both start walking again.

"No no, don't say that! Really, I saw you doing something with that thing you put it away."

"I used a gun, before." She shows them to me. "They are dangerous, Hunley… yet, you fight them with your unmatched bravery."

"Well, I didn't think much about it… I just wanted to save you, Mirii." I blushed! "I was a little scared…"

"So? It may not be perfect… but still worthy enough to get praises." She smiled. "Don't worry Hunley…"

Sigh… to think that I never fought like this, before… … wait… didn't I compete in another fight? I… remember it was against a huge monster… OH, RIGHT! THAT FLYING STINGRAY! Brrrr, th-that day is giving me the chills…

"Anyway, Hunley…" Ah! Mirii said something! "I'm surprised to see you around."

"Oh… why?"

"I thought that your transfer would took place this morning… that was the time, when Mr. Tarfo called me on the phone."

"Ah, you know that I had the same thought?! My sister was crying a lot and refused to let me go!"

"Really?"

"Really! However, no one picked me up… so I decided to go out and buy a… a… something with sugar!"

"You meant a sweet?"

"That's it!" I punched my open palm! "One for me and one for Fara!"

Thinking about it… hmmmm, it's making me hungry…!

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Mirii asked.

"At home! She swore to guard my bag from everything!"

"Because without it, you can't be transferred… am I right?"

"… how did you know that?!" I-I'm surprised!

She smiled.

"I used some deduction… that's all."

"Oh. Then I hope you have more of them, in the future! I wish I could have at least 3 deductions: they sure can come in handy!"

… OH NO! Mirii starts laughing again! That odd stomach pain is striking back!

"Aaaaah, Huney… deduction is not something you can collect. It requires practice, experience and a great attention to the details."

"… what did you call me before?"

"… AAAAAH, I-I SAID HUNLEY! HUNLEY!"

W-what's going on with her?! Why she's turning so red…?

"Ehm… ar-are you all right? Is your stomach fine?"

"Yes… i-it's… uff…"

Uhm… she seems tired… hey, maybe I can cheer her up! After all, **I did find an item on the road, earlier**! That could do the trick! I took it from my pocket and showed to Mirii.

"Look what I found before!"

The girl took a great look at it.

"A **wallet**? Where was it, Hunley?"

Heh… good question…

"It was on the road! But, I don't remember which one…"

"On the road? Someone must lost it." She opens the thing: I could see those paper money, Grina showed to me once… her eyes expanded?

"Hunley, we have to run now."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Please, don't turn into a Squid: inking around is prohibited."

Inking around? She meant to not leave a mes-WHOA! She dashed away! No time to think about it: I'll be right behind her! … r-running-w-wise!

Wow, Mirii sure is fast! I thought that my sister was speedy enough! Huff, huff… she's far away from me… huff… I wanna be a Squid, so badly… ah, she stopped all the sudden!

 **Shrimp Kicks**? … HEY!

"Mirii, wait a second!"

She turns her back.

"Yes?"

"D-don't tell me, you want to spend all the money you found inside that shop?! I-I mean, didn't you say that someone lost it? That person may be around looking for that wa… wallet?"

"Yes, it's called a wallet."

"Ok! So"

"Also, the person you are referring to… **is inside this shop**."

"Oh, really? … are you sure?"

"Yes, trust me on this one, Hunley." She enters inside.

I followed her: all I saw was a mountain of shoes! … I like mine better…

"Yo, squiddo! Did you already finished the job?" That guy said.

"No, but my friend found **your wallet** before."

… the shrimp was shocked! He starts checking on his pockets, under that… table? Oh, he's looking inside some shoes too!

"M-m-m-m-m-MY WALLET! IT TRULY DISAPPEARED!"

"He found it on the road, earlier. Here it is." Mirii returned the item to him.

"Oh, thank you! Phew! Much better than an autograph on a CD case!"

"Uh… what's a CD case?"

…

"You found my wallet, right?!" He was talking to me.

"Ehm… yeah?"

"Rock on, squiddo!" AGH! He hitted my back! "You don't have any idea, how genius was your find!"

"Ah… thanks?" I massaged my back…

"Come on, ask me any shoes you want."

"Any shoes…? But I"

"Hunley, please don't waste this occasion…" She was looking at me. "Unless you give me the right to choose."

"Oh… oooh, ok! Yeah, since I don't care about shoes… my friend is going to choose!"

She smiled, then she turns towards the shrimp.

"You know exactly what I want… am I right?"

"Heh… I see we found another way to play this song! Well, actually I don't mind about it at all!"

"Here, those are no longer needed." Mirii took off her shoes…?

"Yeah!" He examined them. "Uhm… did you run 3 miles with them?"

"I'm sorry for their state, but I can confirm that a group of Inklings were interested in this product."

"Ah… well, if you leaked the music around, I'm sure everyone is going to pirate it soon! That is to visit my shop!" The shrimp puts the shoes inside a box.

Mirii took other shoes from her bag and wore them. … I-I'm getting confused, honestly… is this even making sense…?

"Then, listen some rap while I get back with the **sandals**!" He walks inside a room.

"Sandals?"

"Yes, Hunley." She watches me. "I need them as well."

"Ah… they were expensive?"

… Mirii is sweating?

"You could say that…!"

"Ehm… ok?"

"Ahem, anyway, I think your Squid ability could be very useful."

"How so?"

"Well…" She's looking at that room. "I can't speak here. As I told you before, inking around is illegal."

"Yes, so… … hey, I don't want to do something illegal!"

"N-no, Hunley! That's not what I"

"Here they are, squid girl!" The guy comes back with another pair of shoes!

… they look too incomplete, though… or maybe I should ask Mirii about them.

"Thank you." She puts them inside the bag. "I can guarantee we'll not be late for our holidays."

"Good music for my ears! Well, can I do something else for ya?"

"No, we have to go now." She glances at me. "Let's go, Hunley."

"Ok! Bye!" We waved our hands at the shrimp.

"Have fun, squiddos!"

We got out of the shop, in a second.

"Ehm, Mirii…"

"Yes?"

"Sorry for doubting you, but… I'm getting really confused about your behavior."

"Don't think too much about it, Hunley. This is all part of a bigger plan."

We walked towards those giant vertical houses!

"A plan… ooooh, you want to find that cardkey!"

She smiled! I guessed right!

"It's called keycard, but it's not a drastic error."

Oh… shoot, I wanted to remember it perfectly!

"Yes, we have all the pieces required to sneak inside the pool."

"What's a pool?"

"A place where you can take a swim. Its water is safe for us."

"Ooooh! That sounds incredible! Amazing! I'm going to take Fara and"

"No Hunley, we can't."

"Huh?!"

She sighed.

"I'll explain the entire situation, while we are walking there…"

Uhm… I'm so sorry for being this ignorant… but if I want to help my girl friend, I'll make sure to know and remember everything important!

 _Mirii counts on me… I'll not fail!_


	71. The trial of the Squid - Chapter 6

The pool was ahead and I finished explaining my plan at Hunley.

"Do you have any questions to ask?" I examined his face.

"Uhm… I think not!" He looks up.

"No, you have to be sure, Hunley. No room for doubts."

"Well! I-I'm a bit nervous, actually… can we really sneak inside that pool?"

"Yes. We can accomplish such task."

"But what happens if I fail?! Are we going to be in deep trouble, for that…?"

"It will never happen, Hunley. My strategy guarantees our safety. All you have to do is following my instructions."

"Which is **to enter inside the pool, through a fence as a Squid, then swim around the area and escape the same way**?"

"Correct. Make sure to go near the small dressing rooms, ok?"

"Ok! After that I wait and…"

"I'll wave my hand at you and repeat the previous process."

"So I can pick you up and escape?"

"Exactly. See Hunley? You improved your memory, since last time."

"Oh… hey, you are right! I do remember a bit more than usual!"

I smiled: it's good seeing him fighting his own weakness, as much as he can.

"Though, I kinda forget that last part… but I think to remember it. I'll try!"

"Very good. Now, let's stop for a moment and look carefully at the pool."

We both watched the place: its situation was left unvaried, since my first visit.

"That's the fence you are suppose to pass under." I pointed at it. "Are you ready, Hunley?"

"Ehm… uff… maybe…"

"I believe in you. I know you can be very brave, if you really want to."

He keeps looking at the pool… then he nods, followed by a loud breath.

"I'm ready, Mirii."

"Perfect. Please, become a Squid and begin to swim."

Hunley turns into a Squid and swims towards the pool: I become a Squid and followed his inked path. We both passed right through the fence and immediately everyone noticed us. Especially the guards, which they dived on Hunley trying to stop him.

Surprisingly, he avoided the guards by either stopping, turning around or jumping over. Hunley was getting near the dressing rooms… I have to jump out right here!

 _Bonk!_

OW! I-I hit my head against the wall! Ugh… I must have exaggerated with my jump… uff, anyway: I turned into my other self and entered inside an empty dressing room. Those appear a little old: the locker were rusty. No wonder everyone doesn't leave their personal items inside them!

I quickly changed my clothes: I put my normal clothes inside the bag. Before I got out, I peeked outside: a guard was coming this way! I closed the door: I hope that the guard didn't

"Who's there?"

… see me… AH! He opened the door!

"Hey you!"

"Gulp! Go-good morning mister…"

"… I have never seen you around here…"

"N-no! I-I was here!"

"Really…? Card, please."

… oh right, the card! Luckily I managed to compile it before, while I was walking with Hunley. I opened my bag and took it.

"He-here…"

The guard grabs my card and examines it carefully.

"Uuuhhmmm…"

No, no Mirii! D-don't sweat like this…

"… seems legit…" He returns my card! "But I'm going to watch you, squid!"

D-drat! Th-this was not part of the plan! Ok… calm down… he's going a-away now… phew. I left the dressing room, with my bag on my shoulders. Now, I have to find an empty lounger... … I-I'm shaking a bit… that guard was keeping his word: he's watching me through his sunglasses.

I found an empty lounger! I placed my bag near it and took off my sandals. Since every seat is occupied, the owners will come back soon enough… and that guard is going to have a clear reason to suspect on me. I must act rapidly, before this event will take place!

According to the riddle, I'm suppose to fly in the sky and then swim in the water. In the distance, I can see a high diving board dominating a small part of the pool. That must be the solution.

Looking better, I noticed a line eagerly waiting near the diving board. I started taking big breathes and stretching my arms. My feet were getting wet: the sides of the pool were dripping with water all around. That's why I'm not seeing any traces of green ink, left by Hunley…

I was trembling from the coldness of the water and cursed mentally for not bringing my sandals with me! At least, I reached the line. After someone was walking on the board, the next one was already climbing the ladder. Everything was going smoothly.

Except that guard: he even lowers his sunglasses to look closely my movements. I really start to wonder if he was doing his job or he was just an ugly pervert… oh, it's finally my turn! I climbed the ladder and reached the board. My feet were losing grip, since the board was covered by the water.

I walked slowly, until I reached the edge. Ok… no need to perform the perfect dive… I'm going to swim underwater and check everything remotely useful!

"Come on! Dive!"

Hmpf, patience must not exist inside that boy! All right, then. I hold my breath and jumped high, diving into the pool. I opened my eyes: they were burning, but at least I could see around. I swim deeper: the water was getting colder, starting to sting all over me!

I touched the bottom, but I was running out of oxygen: I need to act quick! … wait, what's this? A… card?! YES! IT'S THE KEYCARD! I snatched it and swim upwards desperately.

 _Aaaaah! Fresh air!_

That was my first thought, after that nightmare!

"Hey, go away! Let me dive!"

Someone was stomping the board, red from the anger. Uff, those people are really getting crazy over a stupid board… tsk, I swim away from the diving area. From my position, I could see my bag: no one walked near it, yet. Good, because I'm done here.

I climbed out of the pool: my body was freezing from the cold air! I didn't have a towel, so I had to leave my hopes on the sun. I walked towards the bag carefully, since my feet were too wet. Once I reached it, I put the keycard inside. Ok, now I have to deal with that guard… he's still observing me…

Uhm… I have an idea. After I wore my sandals and took my bag, I scanned through different guards: one of them was talking with two female Inklings, while smiling. His body was covered by tons of muscles. I went there, thinking about the words to pronounce.

"Excuse me?" I talked to the guard.

He looks at me: he whistled taking off his sunglasses.

"Yes, baby?"

… I was almost puking on the ground.

"I wanted to complain on that guard over there." I pointed at my living obstacle. "He entered inside the dressing room, while I was changing. He kept looking at me, ever since!"

The two girls were talking with each other, utterly disgusted. The muscular guard wears his sunglasses and walked away, while lifting both his sleeves. I watched the entire scene: the muscular guard yelled at the other guard, capturing the attention of everyone else.

Uhm… nobody is watching… perfect! I walked towards the dressing rooms, without even looking at the sudden quarrel that took place between the two guards. I changed myself, wearing the same clothes I had this morning. I wish I could take a shower, though… sigh. For now, I have to grit my teeth and get out of this place.

Once I prepared myself, I got out of the room: the other guards barely stopped the fight. I tried to track down Hunley: there he is! He was watching me, from behind that corner. I waved my hand high and he started moving in Squid form, coming faster than before!

His sudden reappearance made a woman scream: the guards barely noticed Hunley speeding through them! I jumped inside the green path he inked behind, turning into a Squid in midair. I swam all the way, blindly trusting Hunley and his instincts.

We arrived outside, far away from the pool. Phew! We did it!

"Good job, Hunley!" I smiled, throwing away some green ink. "See? I told you my plan was perfect!"

Hunley looked at me, confused.

"Did you really say that?"

…

"Yes, I did. You should train your memory more."

"Oh… if you say so…"

"Anyway!" I give sign to follow me. "I found the keycard inside the pool. Now, we just need to reach the Headquarters and the trial is complete."

"Ah, we are almost done then! Is this place like a city or something?"

"No, I don't think it's that big… actually… I don't even know where the location is!" I stopped.

"Really?!" He did the same. "Then, what we are going to do?!"

"I… … curses! It could be anywhere!" I bit my lips frustrated.

"Worse than finding a needle in a haystack?!" He enlarges his eyes in panic.

"Well, not really that dramatic! Still, it's a rather perplexing problem." I looked around with faint hopes.

"I see… does Mr. Tarfo know about the Headquarters?"

"Of course he does. We can't ask him anything, unfor"

Suddenly, my brain began working on something… and made an important conclusion!

"Hunley! You are a genius!" I hugged him, satisfied!

"Ah… what's a genius?"

…

"I'll explain it on the way." I walked ahead, feeling a cold breeze over my shoulders.


	72. The trial of the Squid - Chapter 7

I'm impressed how Mirii knows so well this city. She even confirms to remember exactly where Mr. Tarfo lives!

"In other words, you think that the Headquarters are located near Mr. Tarfo's house?" I asked.

"Correct." She nodded. "My brother told me, that this part of the city is well-guarded and luxurious."

"Wow!"

"How could this area be so peaceful, without any important building protecting it?"

"Hey, that's true!"

"Of course it is. That's why we are going near Mr. Tarfo's residence." She coughs. "Anyway, I wouldn't call that a house like you mentioned earlier…"

"Ehm… yeah, you are right about that." I scratched my head. "Houses are much smaller than his…"

"He claims to not be rich, though…"

"Really! I… I don't know… that sounds weird…"

"I'm sure there is more under this situation, than you may think."

I can imagine that. I still wonder what I'm supposed to do for him…

"We are arrived." She stops. "Can you see his residence from here?"

I stopped too: Mirii's forefinger guided my eyes towards the hou-I mean, residence! Well, what there is to say? It still makes me really wish for that huge farmhouse! I'd love to have many fields to harvest and many animals to breed!

"Gee, Mirii… is there any way to be rich in a jiffy? I'm still dreaming that huge farmhouse…"

"Unfortunately no, Hunley…" She shakes her head. "Besides, if you'd become rich the next day… you'd use your money for a much important issue."

"Like what?"

"… did you already forget?"

Forget what? What I could do with all those money, other than… AH, RIGHT! **My disease** … … I'm losing my breath from such awful memory.

"… I remembered."

Mirii was staring at me, so seriously…

"Hunley… let's not discuss that, ok? We have a mission to accomplish…"

I nodded in agreement. Actually, I didn't want to talk about it neither… sigh.

"So… the Headquarters are around here, right?"

"Yes. I suggest checking out that building."

I saw a very tall building: it sure appears imposing over the others!

"Are you sure about it?"

"I can recognize features, unseen in other buildings."

Really? I don't see anything odd on them… oh… maybe because I don't have much experience about this city, yet…

"Let's go, Hunley."

I followed Mirii: argh, I was almost tripping on the road! My stomach starts grumbling too… sigh! It's been a while since I didn't eat my usual breakfast meal… sniff, I couldn't wait to reach the table first and eat **Chocolate Breads** , before anyone else. My mom is so good at making them… sob, their aroma always reached my room…

"Hunley?"

"Ah! Yeah?"

"… are you all right?"

Why that question…?

"Yes, I'm fine."

She looks at me, examining my expression. W-what's gotten into her?!

"Are you sure? You were sobbing, before."

I DID?! … oh… I-I didn't realize I was that loud…

"Hunley, why are you crying now?"

"N-nothing! It was nothing…" I sighed sadly…

"… you'll explain that to me, later. For now, we have to examine this door."

Huh? Oh, we reached the building! I can't believe we arrived so quickly…

"Ok. So… what we do now?"

"Easy to check, Hunley." She lays down her bag and opens it. "The keycard is the only item capable of unlocking the door for us."

"Ah, because it's like a key!"

"Correct. Hence its name: **keycard**." She takes a card similar to my ID one!

Only now I noticed that word-play! Heh, this city is very crazy… who knows what a card can do for you!

Mirii watches the door carefully… uh? What's that?

"Mirii, what's that odd hole on the door?" I slid my finger on it.

"… you are truly a genius." She smiled.

Again with the genius! She explained that a genius is a very smart person… yet, I didn't even know what a keycard was for!

"Oh come on, I was just lucky!"

She passes her card inside that hole…

 _Click._

"Oh no! The card is broken?!" I asked in panic!

"That was the sound of perfection, Hunley." She puts away the keycard.

"Oh… this means we won?"

"You can say that again." She pushes the door, delicately. "Let's get inside, Hunley."

That door looks heavy… maybe Mirii needs some help! I pushed with all my strength, forcing Mirii to watch me doing the job.

"Thank you Hunley." Her smile grew more.

"Uff… you are welcome!" I took away some sweat from my forehead!

We entered inside and saw immediately Mr. Tarfo clapping his hands. At his left, there was a shorter man wearing round things in front of his eyes and holding… a log which resembles a piece of paper. Behind them, there is a crowd of people: they clapped too!

"Bravi! Bravi! I never saw such brilliance from your teamwork!"

"Thanks, Mr. Tarfo." She bows down, gracefully. "I promised my perfect performance to you… but I wouldn't succeed without the help of my best friend."

Oooooh, eh eh eh eh eh… s-shucks! Sh-she was making me all red…

"Good! Ha ha! Very good! Did you see, Mr. ToothPale? I knew they would find such effective way to infiltrate inside that pool!"

The name of that man is Mr. ToothPale? He wasn't saying anything though… is he even alive?

"Not to mention, his fighting skills saved my life… he truly deserves more praises than me."

"What?! No no, wait! Wasn't this your trial? I-I just helped out!"

"Eh eh, actually…" Mr. Tarfo grins? "… that was **a planned event**."

"WWWHHAAAAAAAATTT?!" We both shouted in shock!

Mr. Tarfo was laughing so much, he almost fell on the ground! That moment wasn't funny at all! Mirii even explained how dangerous those weapons were!

"What's the meaning of this?!" Oh… sh-she was gritting her teeth, with unmatched vigor! "I demand an explanation…"

"Ah ah, no need to get all frustrated. I had to hide that information, since it was part of the valuation. Aside from intelligence, the government wanted to check your physical abilities."

"So… those guns… **were fake**?" Mirii asked.

"They MUST be fake! Otherwise, the trial is interrupted and the culprits punished."

Her eyes were getting lost… I don't know how she reacted to this revelation.

"But why worrying? You did a pretty good that part! The man on my left is the judge of your trial: he admitted several times how incredible was your mental skills!"

How did they see us?! Is there a special technology thing I still don't know yet?!

"Not to mention, how clever you were finding our Headquarters without even following our agents in disguise! Miss Hanache, you have really done it this time!" He bowed down respectfully. "I'm honored to announce that today, you are officially an agent of the Inkopolis Security Team! Congratulations!"

Everyone clapped on us! I-I was shrugging embarrassed… at least Mirii smiled! She even looks at me in the eyes…

 _Not so fast, Mr. Tarfo…_

Yikes! Who talked with that deep voice?! Was it a monster?! … oh, it was Mr. Toothsomething? Everyone else stood in silence, waiting for him to speak more… Mirii's smile was faintly shutting off.

"Now, it's true that the girl proved impressive mental skills in her trial… but she also proved some notable weaknesses…"

"W-what weaknesses, Mr. ToothPale? I'm sure that"

"Mr. Tarfo, if you would please let me continue…"

… th-that guy is scaring me… h-he never changed his expression! The same serious, old face… gulp! Mr. Tarfo stops talking, worried.

"Ahem. Miss Kelpshell…"

Kelpshell? I heard that name before. I noticed Mirii throwing lightning strikes with her eyes at him!

"While you were preparing yourself for the pool section, there was the battle against 5 trained agents… however, you managed to successfully stop 2 of them. The other three…"

"Mr. ToothPale, i-if you could give me"

"Mr. Tarfo, is that a sign of disapproval?"

"Bu-but of course not! I just wanted to say a little observation…"

"Request denied. Please, don't interrupt my discussion…"

Mr. Tarfo sighed frustrated… was he really trying to defend Mirii?

"Now, your fight against the three agents… it was mediocre."

"M-mediocre?!" Mirii asked: I don't think she's taking that well… "How was it mediocre?!"

"Miss Kelpshell, please admit in front of the authority, your real thoughts about that scene."

She was breathing heavily, in panic.

"If that was a real confrontation, you would have been dead a hour ago. You reacted like any average young girl would act."

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" She growled against that man! "I WAS ABOUT TO FIGHT THEM BACK! I HAD THE PERFECT TACTIC TO SAVE MYSELF!"

"… your lie is making you look bad, Miss Kelpshell." That man still doesn't change his expression… "The boy had to save you. You were covering in fear."

"NO, I WASN'T! I"

"MISS HANACHE, DON'T PRESS HIM!" Mr. Tarfo stopped her: he did a serious face too!

No one was talking… except for Mr. ToothPain? He slowly shakes his head, though…

"This weakness is too large to ignore. In the name of the government, I now declare the true results of the trial."

Oh no…! OH NO! What can I do?! I want to help Mirii! But how?! Come on, come on, what can I say to stop that man?!

…

I…

…

I don't know… I don't really know… sniff… s-sorry Mirii… I failed…

 _Click_.

… huh? The door behind me was open… who could that be?

… **GRINA AND BARS?!**


	73. Agent Squid - Prologue

I-I can't believe this! Grina and Bars just entered inside the Headquarters! And look: there are two woman accompanying both! … wait… I swear, I saw those two before…!

"YOU?!" Mirii shouted, being as surprised as I'm!

"What the?!" Grina reacted in shocked. "Mirii?!"

"There is also Hunter!" Bars points at me.

I could see the two woman whispering something at each other… but their voices were too low to hear!

"What's the meaning of this?!" Yikes! M-Mr. ToothPa… Tooth… Pole? Mr. ToothPole said! "Why Agent 1 and 2 brought those kids inside the Headquarters?!"

Hey, this time he changed expression! But… he's doing a scary one…! He IS a monster, after all! But those two names he said… I… heard them, before? One of them closed the door, though.

"Mr. ToothPale! You wouldn't guess how honored we are, to meet you again…!" That young woman with long black tentacles was rubbing her hands.

She was even giggling, behind her teeth! I don't know if she was really happy to see that man… she's acting like Fara would, when she is in trouble.

"Our presence is not inopportune… actually, this is an emergency request." The calmer one explained.

E-emergency?! W-what kind of emergency?!

"Emergency? But your colleagues didn't report any." Mr. Tarfo doesn't seem too convinced though…

"Well, that's because the problem lies deep in **Octo Valley** …"

Octo Valley? What a weird name! I wonder where it's… I'm sure that it isn't anywhere near my house. Uhm… mom and dad never told me about… … why is everyone so silent, all the sudden?

"Agent 2! You aren't seriously suggesting that"

"I'm not suggesting, Mr. Tarfo." Agent 2 walks near Grina and Bars. "I'm proving with the presence of those young heroes."

Heroes? Them?! W-why?! I-I'm getting so confused…!

"They bravely entered inside Octopolis and fought against the Octo Army relying only in their illegal weapons." Agent 2 continues talking.

"Yes, I can see the illegal weapons." Mr. Tooth… Pale? No wait, that doesn't sound right… well, the man said! He returned to his old expression again. "But I don't see the reason why they would venture into that city…"

"The reason is to rescue **your old friend**. He was kidnapped by the Octarians…"

Agent 2 finished that phrase, almost hesitating. She lowers her cap too! I… I feel sad for her, for some reason. Looking at Mirii… she seems like blowing out of her own ink! She keeps staring the female agents, like she is looking a ghost!

"My friend… is kidnapped?" Mr. Tooth… uhm… Mr. Tooth asked. His tone of voice kinda changed… seems more worried?

"Yes... the Octarian destroyed his house too."

Those silent moments are creeping me out…!

"… I request the names of the two Inklings…" Oh, them Mr. Tooth? They are

"I'm Grina and this is Bars." Aaah, she beat me to it!

"Grina and Bars…" The man repeated, looking over Mr. Tarfo. "I handle the nominations to you, Mr. Tarfo. Except Miss Kelpshell, of course…"

Mirii gasps loudly!

"Mr. ToothPale, if you could please give me… the chance to hear my little observation…" I don't think I'd see Mr. Tarfo being this scared next time…

"Not now. I have a meeting to attend in about 30 minutes." That man is walking away!

"Mr. ToothPale, please! I'm sure you would agree with me! Please…" Mr. Tarfo follow the other Mr., vanishing from my sight.

Oh? Everyone is walking near Mirii? … huh?! S-she's crying?!

 _I'm sorry for what happened before._

 _You are not alone! We hate him too!_

 _Please, be strong…_

People were saying many things to her! I tried to reach my friend, but the crowd was pushing me back!

"Excuse for our rudeness, but we have to bring Mirii outside…" Agent 2 announced.

"Yeah, otherwise SCHEEEEEEEKKK!" Wh-what did Agent… 1 I assume? What was that all about?!

"No, I refuse…" Uh… Mirii? "I deserve to stay here…"

"Mirii, you can't. Until you get permission, your stay is denied…" I bet Agent 2 is feeling really sorry for her!

Actually… I do want to hug Mirii... if only I can pass through those people!

"I don't care about any permission!" Mirii growled! "I completed the trial and now I want to be officially nominated as a respectable agent!"

Agent 2 sighs, saying "Mirii, please… the situation is more complicated than it looks like."

 _She's right!_

 _Please, understand Agent 2!_

 _Mr. Tarfo can't fight that man!_

"SILENCE!" YIKES! "I can fight anyone who opposes my march towards perfection! I will triumph over my enemies and claim perfect dominance! No one dared to challenge this prodigy and"

"I did." Gr-Grina adds in!

"… yyooouuuu…" Oh-oh… I can see Mirii rubbing her teeth!

"Problem?" She even catches out her tongue! Wh-why she's acting so mean, all the sudden?!

Mirii's breath was roaring through the entire large room entrance!

"… you better run…" Gulp!

"Ok!" Grina opens the door. "But don't take too long chirping happily with your male friend!"

WWWHHAAAAAAAAAATTT?! …

"NNNNNGGGRRRRRRRRRR!" … M-Mirii chases after her… extremely red on her f-face… bu-but I think she's not alone, with th-that…

Uff… huff… ehm… ahem! Anyway… oh, Bars and the two agents ran after them too! They all go out of the building, closing the door behind them. And now I'm all alone, with all those strangers… no wait, they leave somewhere in this odd place!

So… I guess I'm literally all alone! Then, I'll follow the others too…

"Where are you going?" YIKES! Who's there?!

An Inkling woman! … she appears nice…

"Oh… I-I'm terribly sorry!" She becomes a little sad. "I didn't want to scare you…"

"No no, you shouldn't say that." Hope I can calm her down, somehow. "The fault is mine! Being scared is clearly an error!"

"Huh? Why are you saying that?"

"Because… I shouldn't jump like that! Yes, that's it! I could hit you accidentally!"

"And how you could hit me, exactly?"

Ehm… uuuuuuhhh… how… ah, I know!

"With my hands?"

… that woman doesn't look convinced.

"That's ok, Hun. You didn't commit any mistakes…"

Oh no! I failed again! Shucks! I need to think bet-HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!

"You know my name!" How she did that?!

"Yes. I must know the names of all the agents…" She smiles sincerely…

"Agent? Me?"

That woman giggles.

"You didn't know? You become an agent a few days ago!"

"Really?! Bu-but I don't remember applying myself for one!"

"Hmm… interesting…" She looks at me, suspiciously. "You never requested it?"

I shook my head.

"I see… in any case, welcome to our Headquarters! I'm Tonna!" She shows me her hand.

We did a OW! Sh-she squeezed my hand…!

"I'm very pleased working with you." She bows down.

"Working with me?!" She helps me out?

"Technically, I work with everyone… I'm a **Computer Assistant**. I'd like to explain more about my job, but for now… we must go."

"Where?"

"To the Medical Room." She walks and I instinctively followed her. "No agent is ready, without a quick check-up! Though, your tests are going to be a little special…"

"Ehm… special?" I didn't like the sound of that…

"I think it has to do, with… eh eh… **your secret skill**." Uuuuh… her smile is making everything worse…

"Hold on! Wh-why are you smiling like that?!"

"Because I'm curious to see **the farmer boy** in action."

The farmer boy?! Did those people talked about me and my **secret skill**? And besides, what's a secret skill anyway?! I don't have nothing to hide!

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"N-no! Just… ehm… confused?"

Tonna giggles again.

"You shouldn't worry about anything! You are inside the Inkopolis Security Team Headquarters, where we protect the city from criminals and hostile creatures!"

Hey, this doesn't sound so bad at all! I want to protect this city, so no one is going to harm my 3 friends!

"I see you like the idea…" She smiled. "Do you like being a **hero**?"

"Yeah! I really do!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm!

"Great!" She chuckles a bit. "But first… the check-ups!"

Now that I think about it, we are walking for a while now! And… I was forgetting something… what was it, again? I remember not liking something in particular… it was related to Tonna?

"Ehm, where are we going again?" I asked, nervously…

"To the Medical Room. Did you forget that?" She looks a bit surprised.

"Yes… s-sorry! I have some trouble with my memory…"

"Ah… did you hit your head, when you were younger?" She seems curious now…

"No… I think." I scratched my head: sometimes I do wonder about that!

"Can you remember your past?"

"Hmm… … somewhat…" I remember one time when me and Fara were younger… exploring the forest near our home… and… … not much else.

"In any case, your memory can be improved very easily." She announced cheerfully. "I have a special software, designed to boost up your brain!"

"Wow! Really?! Can I become smarter?!"

"Eh eh, not really smarter… but at least, you'll remember more easily! Trust me, it works!" She winks.

Uhm… should I really trust her? I met her just recently… she is acting generously, though…

"Maybe we can start our memory session, later! For now, you have tests."

Tests? I don't have any idea, what those are about… maybe, Tonna knows something!

"What do I do in those tests?"

"Nothing much. I know one of them is a simple **drawing with a syringe**."

"A drawing…? I have to draw something…?"

"No, silly! I… wait, I'll show it to you!" She takes a box similar to the one, Mirii uses often.

Tonna is doing something… and I'm simply amazed by her finger speed! She moves it so fast, I can barely follow it with my eyes!

"Here." She shows me a picture. "This is a syringe."

… w-w-what's THAT?! It-it's… it's…

"The doctor uses this item to take some internal ink samples, from your arm."

M-m-m-m-MY BODY?!

"It may sting a little, but then you'll feel nothing! Absolutely harmeless!"

…

"So… … oh… d-don't get scared…"

No…

"No really, it doesn't hurt…"

Nooo…

"It's completely safe. I took one just the other day for my check-up. There is nothing to worry"

NOOOOOOOOO!

I ran away, while becoming a Squid!

"HUN, STOP!"

Never! This place is dangerous! They want to get rid of me, with that catastrophic weapon! I yelled for help around the building! Wait, where I'm going?! I remember taking some stairs… aaaaah! There are 3 Inklings chasing after me! NO! I WANT TO GO HOME!

I slide around, through those corridors! I… I suddenly remember those previous events… OH NO, NOT AGAIN! RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN! I'm going left, right… YIKES! Other 2 agents are coming over! GO BACK, GO BACK!

 _Stop him!_

 _He's getting away!_

I'm so lost around this building…! And I can't even find those small caves to crawl into! I don't want to look back… I-I'm sure I'm being chased by many agents! Turning to the right, I noticed quickly that they were running near the walls. I wonder why… ooooh, because I'm leaving ink behind! They can't touch green ink, apparently…

OH NO! I'm around three doors, with no sign of an exit! One of them was semi-open, though… GET THERE! I closed the door and stuck inside the darkness… I slammed against the furniture in my way, since I couldn't see anything!

NO! THEY OPENED THE DOOR! … they didn't enter?

 _POM!_

ARGH! WHAT WAS THAT?! … sniff, sniff… huh? What's this smell? It's… weird… … my eyelids are suddenly feeling very heavy…

I… feel sleepy… … no… no, I can't sleep… why… I want to… sleep… … zzz… zzzzzzzzzz…

…

 _We got him!_

 _That was close! I never saw someone leaving ink behind, as a Squid!_

 _This skill is so cool! I wish to have it too…_

 _A Kraken, in mini-form!_

 _Whoa, look at him now… he's sleeping as a Squid too!_

 _This guy is truly unique…_

 _At least, he's going to be easy to lift!_

 _Where we are going to bring him?_

 _Bring Hun to the Medical Room. The doctor will do everything, while he's under the sleeping gas._

 _But can he do a check-up in his Squid form?_

 _Uhm… I think that the syringe drawing will do just fine. I don't know for the rest…_

 _Sorry for the hurry, but he needs to complete those medical tests quickly._

 _What gives?!_

 _He has to demonstrate his skills, in front of the judges… I think they mentioned someone from the_ _ **Krak-On**_ _company too._


	74. Agent Squid - Chapter 1

... zzzzzzz... zzzzzz... ...

... uh... ... uh...?

... yawn...! ... wh... what happened...?

Wh... where am I...? I... I see a light… …

"Well awake, little Squid!"

AAAH! WHO SAID THAT?! … uh? Who's that woman…?

"Did you sleep well, Hun?" She said… nicely?

"… who are you…?"

"Huh?! Wh-who am I? Hun, d-don't tell me that you… **already forgot**?"

Forgot what…? I… I remember being with my little sister… and then… and then nothing…

"… where am I? This isn't my house…" I looked around, puzzled by all this weird stuff around.

Whoa, that woman got scared! Oh, there is also a man with her: both were Inklings.

"Oh no! I can't believe that the sleeping bomb made you forget almost all the morning!"

The morning?! It's already lunch?!

"Uhm… very perplexing, indeed…" The man adds in. "This boy sure doesn't have an easy life…"

Glancing at the woman again, she… wasn't very happy for some reason. Even before, when she talked to me the first time… or was it?

"I'm so sorry, Hun… if I knew beforehand that such bomb could cause this disaster…!" She was feeling really bad about it…

"Ehm…" I-I'm so confused… what's she talking about?!

A bomb? What's a bomb? And who are those people?! Urgh… my head is exploding…

"Please, tell me your name." I asked gently.

"I'm Tonna. Do you remember it?"

Tonna… …

"No… never heard of it." Only now I noticed that I was still in my Squid form!

"You heard of it, Hun! Except you forgot…" She sighs sadly.

Tonna turns over that man…

"Doctor, do you have any idea why the poor boy has such memory loss?"

"Well, I did the medical tests just fine… he's in pretty good shape! Except, well… that **disease** …"

"NO, DON'T TELL HIM ABOUT THAT!" She quickly shuts his mouth.

"Disease…? I… have one? … AH RIGHT! I do have one!" I turned back into myself, sitting on… a white bed…?

"N-no, wait a darn second…! Yo-you are fine, Hun…! Very strong and healthy!" She does a forced smile… I can see that.

"That's ok, I already know that…"

She stood in silence… with watery eyes.

"I'm not from Inkopolis… I come from the farms. The only reason I'm here now, is because someone promised me a cure for it…"

"… I see… that someone is Mr. Tarfo, isn't it…?" Tonna asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes. I… … hey… how do you know him?!" I frowned, getting more suspicious.

"Because I work for the Inkopolis Security Team… and he's the leader. You are inside the Headquarters."

"Inside where?!" I don't like that word, for some reason…

"Ehm… the building where all the agents reside. You are one of us, you know."

Oh… OH NO! I'M ALREADY TRANSFERRED?! I DIDN'T EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE TO MIRII!

"How did I get up here?! I want to see my friends again, for the last time!" I jumped out of the bed, with the intention of doing just what I announced.

"Hun, stop!" She holds me! "It's ok: you already met with all your friends."

… is she saying the truth?

"For the matter, we also **brought your sister here as well**."

MY SISTER?!

"She is here too?!"

Tonna nodded with a smile.

"Well, she wanted to see you actually… I… think…" Uh? Why she's confused…?

"Where is she?!" I asked impatiently!

"In your room. Wanna see her?" She smiles.

"Please! I bet she's really missing me!"

The woman giggles.

"Follow me, then."

Oh good! I can't wait to hug my sister again! She must be very happy to stay with me, too… … uuuuhh, wait… there is something I didn't like about Tonna… did she said something weird before? … naaah, who cares! I'm about to see Fara!

Well… I hope to remember this place, soon: it feels like a maze! We entered inside an empty room…?

"Your floor is the 4th. Remember that, ok?" She explained with a smile.

… aaaah, this is an elevator! She pushes the button with the number 4 on it… and the elevator quickly goes up, after closing its doors. Sounds are coming out… I like it! Makes me want to move a bit!

Tonna giggles, then she said "Do you like this elevator music?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good! Mine didn't have one…"

"Agents are treated very good! Think that most of the time, we don't have much time to enjoy the luxury of the Headquarters."

 _Ding!_

Oh, we have arrived! The corridors aren't looking much different from the previous ones, though… at least, Tonna seems to know where my room is.

"We are almost there, Hun. Before we enter, there is something you should remember."

"Uhm? What's it?" I asked.

"Your ID card can only unlock your room inside this building. Also, you are no longer a student in the public High School… you'll follow lessons designed for you." Then she smiles warmly. "Guess who's going to be your **teacher** …"

Hmm… ehm… urgh…

"So… any ideas?"

"… what's a teacher?"

… she left her mouth open.

"Ehm… I kinda forgot what was a student, too… or even a High school! Those two words don't sound really new, but I can't think of"

"A teacher derives from the word _teach_. A teacher is also a person…" She explains. "Thus, a teacher is someone that teaches you useful facts."

"Ooooh… so you are a teacher!"

"Bravo!" She claps. "I'm a teacher! But not just any teacher… YOUR teacher!"

"Ah, great! That's… hey, wait a minute! Aren't you an agent?"

We stopped near a door.

"Yes… but I'm also your teacher. With me, you are going to learn everything essential for your job as an agent."

Aaaaah, now I get it! That sure is convenient!

"Great! But why we stopped…?"

"Because we are arrived, Hun!" She shows me a door. "Use your ID card to get inside."

I have it? Let's see… … incredible. I have that thing with me! That means, Tonna was saying the truth…! I wonder what did I miss… anyway, this door doesn't look much different from the other one. Maybe the way to open it, must be the same…

 _Click._

Indeed it was! I opened it!

"Good! You still remember how to open a door!" She claps again. It's making me shy…!

"Thanks…" I smiled.

"Big bro?"

That voice… FARA! There she is! My sister was sitting on my large bed! Huh? I have a large bed…? OOF!

"BIG BRO!" She was squeezing me! "Whe' 'ave ya bee'?!"

"Aaaah, I-I was… ehm… where I was again…?"

"The Medical Room." Tonna answered.

"Ah, thanks! The Medical Room! The… … th-the Medical Room?!" I… remembered everything…

"Yes…? Don't tell me, you suddenly remember"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I hided under my bed!

"NO, HUN! PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

"FARA, GO NEAR ME!" I shouted to my little sister!

"Wha's 'oin' on?!" She asked.

"THEY WANT TO HURT US!"

"Hun, there is no need to worry!"

No need to worry?! How can I forget such dangerous weapon?!

"You already did the medical tests!"

"So?! I… huh? I did the tests…?" I raised my head.

"Yes." She nods. "That means the syringe is no longer needed."

… really…?

"Syrin'? Hun 'as 'cared 'f 'hat…?" … my sister asked?

"Ehm… can you repeat that, again?" Tonna had trouble understanding my sister…

"She said, if I was scared of that…" I got out of the bed, dusting myself off.

"He was! We stopped him, by throwing a sleeping bomb!"

Here it goes the sleeping… thing again.

"An' ya 'urted 'im?!" My sister was growling.

I fear that my sister is going to bite the woman…

"No, we didn't touch a tentacle of him! He fell asleep… the sleeping bomb makes people sleep." Tonna explains. "Hun did all the medical tests, while sleeping. He's fine, little one!"

"… ya 'ould 'ave 'old me 'bout it… Hun 'an 'et scare' easly, ya kno'!" Fara scolds Tonna, while folding her arms.

"Wait, I lost you at _told_!"

"In other words, if she was with me, I'd calm down for real…" I admitted: my sister does make me more brave…

"Ye'! I kno' 'hat a syrin' 'as! Mah big bro wul' undirstu' bett' wi' mah 'ords!"

Tonna… ehm… I think she's left clueless.

"If you are referring to the previous events, you couldn't stop biting the agents!" She tried… but she said something unrelated.

 _Driiiin!_

A familiar sound is heard… and Tonna didn't hesitate to take that box, usually Mirii has in her hands!

"Yes?" She talks to us…? Ah no, to the box! "… yes… uh-huh… now? Ok, I'll bring him there."

She puts the box away.

"Hun, we have to go now." Tonna announced, becoming serious…

"He'! Wha' ya wan' to do, 'ow?!" She hugs me, growling at the woman.

"Nothing harmful! Your brother has to complete other tes-I mean… a task!" Is she was going to say a test?!

"Wha' 'ask?!" She was showing her fangs at Tonna…

M-my sister is scaring her…

"Yo-you can come too! It's like a little game, he has to participate!" She gulped.

A game? Hope is going to be fun…!

"Let's go, Fara." I smiled with a lot of expectation!

"Ya sur'?" She looks at me, worried.

I petted her, to reassure my little sister.

"Yes. We can trust Tonna. She's a nice lady, after all." I looked at her, with a smile.

She exchanged it, then she gives sign to follow her.

"Then, follow me. We'll not take too long… I promise!"

If she said so… my sister kept hugging me, with all her strength. I could her voice whispering something I couldn't understand… maybe she was talking about me? Or was she saying to send away Tonna? Her hug was giving me a lot of warmth… and I couldn't help, but stroke her head slowly. She followed my hand movements, enjoying every bit of it.

After closing the door, I couldn't remember how many steps we made to reach… what was that room again? **Training room**? I think was it… but again, I was too distracted to remember, since I chatted with Tonna, while Fara was hugging me like she wants to protect me.

It was making me a bit embarrassed… but I was enjoying it as well: it was making me think about the good old times, back to the farms. Fara always helped me carrying the tools for work, giving me some company while I harvest the fields…

"Hun? Hello?" AH! Tonna was asking!

"Hello!" I waved my hand!

… but she wasn't waving hers…

"I saw you distracted for a moment… are you all right?" She asked again.

"Yes… I'm all right!"

"Ar' ya sur'?" My sister was now in front of me.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Sure sure?"

"Sure sure!"

"Sur' sur' sur'?"

"I'M SURE! What's with you two now?!" I almost flipped myself!

"Sorry! Is that… I'm a bit worried about your task…" She wasn't looking at me…

"What's the matter? Do I have to do risk myself or"

"No no…" Tonna shook her head. "You said earlier, that you need to work here in order to cure yourself from the disease…"

"While we were getting here? Yes, I said that. So…?" I don't understand what her point is…

"Well… I… had a little suspicion…" She's rolling her thumbs… doesn't look positive. "Maybe I was wrong before…"

"Before?"

"I said that you were one of us… actually… that could not be true."

What the?! I-I'm not an agent?!

"Look, I don't know exactly what they have in mind… please memorize this: **try to be as skillful as possible with your Squid ability**. Do you understand?"

"Uhm… ok! I'll try!" I looked at Fara, trying to ask her some comforting hug with my eyes!

She understood, slowly hugging me. Aaaaah… I feel much better now!

"Sssh, now…" Tonna opened the door slightly, lowering her voice. "There are people inside. No noises are allowed."

Me and my sister nodded and walked together inside the… Training Room, I guess. Wow! It's huge! I don't even know where to start, with all those stuff around the area! It's like I'm seeing a road and someone accidentally throws around the furniture!

On the room's sides, there were giant stairs where Inklings sit on them… are those all agents? On the right side, near the road, I can see a sea urchin, a male Inkling and Mr. Tarfo behind a white table. Uhm… it looks like they want to eat, while looking at me completing a Squid task!

Tonna whispered something to Fara and both walk away from me. I wonder why… oh, they found a seat on those giant stairs. Kinda odd their dimensions: what you do with giant stairs? I don't think I ever saw giant Inklings walking around

"Welcome everyone to the games!" AH! Mr. Tarfo stood up! "Thank you for coming here to assist, for the first time in the history of Inkopolis Security Team… **the Squid task**!"

The agents on the sides were clapping and exulting to me! … to me?! I-I want to hide…

"In this special event, we are going to follow the feats of a young boy coming directly from the humble farms… Hun!" He pointed at me!

Uuuuuuhhhh… the claps increased… I could hear whistles too! I seriously need to hide… maybe for one entire year!

"I see a big excitement… but the announcement isn't done yet! There is another person to present! Everyone, please give applause to… **Giulius**!"

 _THOMP!_

YIKES! A man jumped out of nowhere! The crowd voice and whistles became much louder too!

 _Giulius?! I can't believe this!_

 _GIULIUS!_

 _We want to know the newest Krak-On shoes!_

The male Inkling stood in pose… he's very tall and has a beard! I trembled, when he grins at the agents!

"WHO WANT TO SEE SOME KRAKEN JUSTICE?!" Wow, his voice is very loud! He almost broke my eardrums!

"Meeeee!" The crowd shouted, followed by another round of applauses!

Once everyone became silent, Mr. Tarfo spoke again.

"Eh eh eh, always ready for a challenge Mr. Giulius!"

"YES! ONE WRESTLING MATCH WASN'T ENOUGH FOR THIS KILLING MACHINE!"

AAAAH! He stomped the ground so hard, that I jumped unintentionally! The crowd cheered.

"WHERE IS THE CHALLENGER?!" He looks around… then, he looks at me! "YOU?!"

I nodded, while gulping in fear.

"GOOD!" He coughed. "I'm ready to challenge you!"

Despite he wasn't yelling, his voice was still loud…! I was slowly walking backwards…

"Hey, don't escape! I don't eat Squids…"

Oh, really? Phew…!

"I SQUASH THEM!"

OH NO! He simulated that, by hitting his own palm!

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah! Just kidding!"

…

"You should laugh often, kid! It's good for the health!" He shows his hand to me…

Oh-oh… I don't like this… YEOUCH! MY HAND! HE LITERALLY SQUASHED IT WITH HIS HANDSHAKE!

"Now, let's hear the rules!" He turns over Mr. Tarfo. "EXPLAIN!"

"Very well." Mr. Tarfo took a piece of paper from the table. "Ahem! The rules are simple… the games will be divided into 2 sections: a race and then a fight."

I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM?!

"First, we start off with the race. The rules are simple: reach the finish line before your opponent does!"

The finish line…? … oh, wait! There is a giant paper hanged with two little sticks, with a line under it. On the paper, it's written **Finish**.

"You have to swim in your Squid form, between **the red and blue barriers**."

Uh… yeah, along the "road", I can see red and blue barriers on its sides.

"Avoid the obstacles and come in first place! Please, don't attack your opponent and don't do shortcuts."

What's a shortcut?

"If Hun wins the race, he can access to the fight against Giulius! So, good luck at the challenger!"

Everyone, except Giulius, was applauding to me.

"Ah ah ah ah! Sorry kid, but this race has already a winner… ME!" He points at himself, with a grin!

Why he's saying that? We didn't even start the race yet…! All right, I have to win this challenge if I want to become a real agent!


	75. Agent Squid - Chapter 2

We walked near a white line signed on the ground. Giulius was on my right, looking over the road. So, those weird furniture are suppose to be obstacles? Uhm… those walls are very tall… the blocks are much shorter, but spread around the road… and I can even glance a portion of the road, being slippery.

I instinctively look at my right, watching Fara and Tonna cheering from their seats: I'll win this race, even for them!

"Please, become Squids." Mr. Tarfo announces.

Before I transformed into one, there was a container on Giulius's back. It was filled with ink…? Its color, which was green, matches Giulius one.

I become a Squid and stood still. YIKES! Giulius… is transformed into a different kind of Squid!

"There's no need to worry, Hun!" Mr. Tarfo sat down on the chair. "Despite the fact he turned into a Kraken, the rules clearly specified how no attacks are allowed. Focus only on the race, ok?"

"Yes!" I looked the road in front of me!

I still remembered what Tonna told me about, though… so, no room for big errors!

"On your marks…" Uh? What did Mr. Tarfo mean to say?

"Get set…" Ehm… I'm suppose to get ready?!

"GO!"

Oh no! Giulius sprints ahead!

"Ah ah ah! SO LONG, SQUID!" He's taunting me!

I need to pass him! Only one way… with my **Squid Charge**! It's a technique I learned one day, while I was playing with my sister. I hold my ink, then when I'm about to blow up…

 _WWHHHOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!_

My ink propels me forward! It's kinda hard to stop… almost impossible to steer! But hey, the road was going straight without any obstacles in the way! In a jiffy, I was almost passing Giulius before the move runs out...

"WHAT?! How did you reach me this easily?!" He was focusing on the road.

"I used my Squid Charge!" I moved sideways, passing a block.

"Squid Charge?! I never heard of that skill!" He jumped a block.

"Ehm, I wish I could explain that to you, right now…" The wall was getting near. "But I have a race to win!"

I swam faster, passing my rival! I slowed down and jumped perfectly on the wall: I climbed it, without losing my speed. On the edge, I jumped out of the wall and precipitate on the other side. UMPF! I shouldn't land on the ground like that… but I'm still able to swim! There is a curve next…

Suddenly, the floor feels different… OH NO, IT'S SLIPPERY! I tried to turn, but I spin around without stopping!

AHIA! I slammed on a block…

"I CAN'T LOSE!" Giulius shouted, while passing me. "YOU'LL NEVER WIN THIS!"

No! I shook my head multiple times and prepared another Squid Charge!

 _WWHHHOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!_

Perfect timing! I'm almost passing him again… what the?! He's covering my path!

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS, SQUID!"

No matter where I moved, he was always in front of me! I could see the finish line, the crowd was cheering… and I think I'm hearing my sister voice too! I need to find a way to finish first!

"Ah ah ah ah! Too late! I'm almost at the end! VICTORY GOES TO"

 _BONK!_

Giulius crashed against a block! I swim across the obstacles and… YES, I DID IT! The agents were exulting! The claps and whistles grew very loud too! I turned normal, watching all of this… taking a glance at Fara, she almost left her seat trying to move towards me: Tonna was holding my sister, saying something impossible to her.

Mr. Tarfo stood up, doing a handsign to the agents: they immediately become quiet.

"Congratulations, Hun!" Mr. Tarfo applauded. "Now you are ready for the final challenge!"

"Oh… what was it again?" Good question…

"IT'S A FIGHT AGAINST THE CHAMPION, KID!" AAAAH! He was frowning!

The man has also a bump on his head…

"NO ONE DEFEATS GIULIUS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT." He coughed.

Uhm… should I tell him to stop shouting? I think I'm going deaf, if he decides to yell a speech!

"You have five minutes to rest, before we resume." The shark-man rubs his hands gently.

Ah, good! I wonder if I can get near my sister…? Well, it doesn't hurt to try! Some agents were looking at me and the rest of them, were shouting at Giulius. Many of them smiled and someone was showing a collection of white papers and… a type of pen I never seen before!

Hey, I got near my sister without any problem!

"Hun! Ya wer' 'ood!" She was smiling.

"Eh eh, thank you sister!" I caressed her head.

"Let me tell you the same, Hun." Tonna was smiling too, still sitting on a giant stair! "It may be true you got lucky at the end, but your performance was still neat!"

"Thank you, Tonna!" I pulled up my thumb. "I hope to win the last challenge too!"

"You should be careful about the fight against Giulius… he's very good using his Kraken power!"

"Kraken? What's a Kraken?" I looked at him.

He was doing a bunch of different poses… each of them, was making me jump from the fear!

"Well, you saw one in that race."

I looked back at Tonna.

"They are very strong and resistant. In fact, I never saw an Inkling defeating a Kraken…"

"No?!" I gulped loudly.

"No. That doesn't mean it's impossible to defeat such beast. Your skills were incredible, Hun! Where did you learn that Turbo ability?"

"Ah, that? I learned it while I was playing with my sister! Don't remember the exact day, though…" I stared at my sister.

"I don' rememb' too…" She does puppy eyes.

"It doesn't matter the day." Tonna looks at the judges. "The important thing is to receive positive feedback from the judges. Try your best and be careful… ok?"

I nodded, while sighing: she likes to repeat herself, huh?

"Good. Then"

"It's time to begin the last challenge! Hun, please move over there." Mr. Tarfo points over the center of the road.

Wait… why is there a big red square line in the middle? I was thinking about it, while I was walking there.

Once I was inside the red lines, Mr. Tarfo said "I'm going to explain the rules, now. Please pay attention."

There are rules here too? I thought I only had to beat Giulius!

"Send your opponent past the red line to win!"

That's it? It's kind of a weird battle… meanwhile, Giulius walked to the other side of the square line.

"Now the red lines are operative: whoever passes one, a beeping sound is heard and the battle is over. That's all you have to know."

Uhm… I wonder how those sounds appear exactly…

"We are about to start! On your marks…"

Oh! I have to be a Squid!

"Get set…"

Oh-oh… Giulius becomes a Kraken!

"GO!"

The battle started! The Kraken swims at the center of the area.

"Ah ah ah ah! TRY KNOCKING ME AWAY, SQUID!"

Uh? He wants to lose…? All right! I'm sending him away! I sprinted towards him at full speed! I hit Giulius, trying to knock him… but it didn't work!

"Uh? IS THIS ALL YOUR STRENGTH?! HA! THIS TIME, I'M GOING TO WIN!"

Then, I thought about the Squid Charge… and I decided to use it! Giulius was still standing there…

"Ah ah ah! Your special move is weak too! NOTHING CAN DESTROY GIULIUS!"

 _WWHHHOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!_

 _BONK!_

This time, I send him away! … but it wasn't enough to kick him out of the line! He was breathing loudly…

"IMPOSSIBLE! How can such puny charge move around a Kraken?!"

I charge after him! He was standing still, near the line! OW! He hit me! I was rolling back!

"I HAD ENOUGH! TIME TO FINISH THIS!" He was charging at me now!

I swim away: I didn't want to use the Squid Charge since it takes a while to use fully. I was getting away from him.

"COME BACK HERE, SQUID! FIGHT LIKE ONE!"

Hey! He really thinks that I'm a coward?! I' m not a coward… … no… no, I'm not a coward! I… I…

 _I made a promise, a while ago… I promised… to not run away anymore… to_ _ **change**_ _into a brave man! I have to keep my promise… if I want to protect my friends… and my sister…_ _ **my sister**_ _…_

"YA 'AN DO THI', BIG BRO!"

 _Fara… I… I WANT TO SAVE YOU, FARA! ALWAYS!_

I turned around and dashed against that Kraken! I hit him many times, knocking him back after each hit! He was trying to turn around, but my attacks were too strong for him! Yes! He's almost out of the area! Come on, me! One more hit and… I WIN! I KNOCKED HIM OUT! YEAH! I win…!

… huh…? I… suddenly feel very tired… but, I wasn't tired before… … why is everyone running towards me…? I… couldn't see them very well, though… … Fara… … …


	76. Agent Squid - Chapter 3

...

... mumble... ... uh? ... w-what just happened...? Where am I…? I… I'm laying on a bed, apparently. My feet were covered only by their socks.

I could see my bag lying on the ground, my sister's shirt hanging on a chair, a small painting of my family resting on a drawer… I think to understand my location now. But how did I get here…?

My head is exploding… I gently touched my forehead multiple times, before I snorted and looked up. The mental image of my sister kept appearing in my mind. Sigh… I hugged the pillow, squeezing my eyes.

I slowly called her name, as I start looking around my room. I was alone, but I keep hearing voices coming from behind the door… they triggered so many memories. I got up only with my back: I couldn't feel my legs at all. I slap them, then I could at least roll them around.

Now it's better! Still, I couldn't lift them properly like usual. At least, I sit on the bed. Once I was fully standing still, I had to grab the corner of the closet. I was almost falling on the ground and a small yell could find its way out of my mouth.

Come on… I have to grip on the closet and move! Uff… urgh… puff, I reached the door! I opened it, getting hit by a burst of light. My eyes closed unintentionally.

"BIG BRO?!" My sister said.

"Fara…?" I could slightly open my eyes.

Suddenly, two small arms grabbed me. I smiled, carefully laid my hand on the top of my sister's head and then, I started petting it.

"Hunley…"

Huh?! I tried to open my eyes even more… and the first thing I saw were Mirii's eyes. She was near Grina and Bars. Tonna was also here, on my right. None of them were smiling.

"How are you…?" Mirii's eyebrows were raised.

"I'm fine. A bit tired though…" My legs were slightly bended down.

"Stay on the bed, Hun." Tonna grips my arm, lightly pulling me inside the room.

Fara followed me first, then the rest of my friends. The woman let me go and I quickly dived on my bed. All their eyes were pointed on me. I started seeing blue…

"Ehm… is everything all right?" I said slowly.

"Yes, Hunley." Mirii grew faintly a smile. "We were a little worried about you…"

"Oh… why?" I could see everyone smiling more than before.

Mirii looks away, sighing.

"I… I don't know how to explain this…" She grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Mirii." Grina pats her shoulder. "I'm sure Hunry will not be scared."

My stomach tights more… I felt the need for more oxygen…

Mirii inhales with her nose, loudly… then she looks at me, once more.

"Mr. Tarfo called us before… he said that you were battling to become an agent." She lays her hand on her chest. "But suddenly… you… **you transformed into a monster**."

… a… a monster…? Me…? …

"P-please, don't cry now…" Mirii bites her lips…

I was looking at the others… their smiles shut off.

"You are n-not a monster! You are a person, just like us…!" She points at everyone.

"… I'm sure I'm not a monster now." I took a glance at the mirror in front of me.

I could see my face, my clothes… except I was appearing a bit paler than usual.

"It all happened earlier, Hun." Tonna steps forward. "While you were fighting Giulius, suddenly **you were becoming as dark as the night**. Even your own ink."

I trembled.

"Ya fintd afte' winnin' aghinst 'hat guy…" Fara walks closer to me, hugging my stomach. "Ya 'urnd back as yoself, too."

"Really? I was still colored dark…?" I caressed my sister's head, stopping my trembles.

"If she's referring to your Inkling transformation… yes, you were." Tonna sighs. "But that wasn't the only thing different from you."

I gulped.

"You were much paler than now. Your eyes were black and you were saying incomprehensive words." That woman was rubbing her hands, looking away for a moment.

"Wha'? But I undirsto' his 'ords!" Fara stood up, frowning at her.

"You did?!" Tonna's jaw dropped.

I was getting confused.

"Ye'! He was callin' mi!" She points to herself multiple times.

You know… I remember something about my sister… then, nothing else. What happened to me, before…?

"Well… honestly, if I just turned black and that's it, I don't think I would be anything closer to a real monster." I was getting my hopes up.

"You behaved like one, though… you were growling like a wild animal." Tonna sank on a chair. "Everyone was left speechless and one of the agents almost ran away!"

Oh, oh… th-that doesn't sound good!

"He must have been a coward!" Mirii shouts, looking at me. "Hunley, as I said before, you are not a monster! I'm sure you have more abilities, than it meets the eyes…!"

I sighed.

"I wish I could help… but I don't remember anything." And I'm trying to do that too!

"Not even the fight?" Tonna asked.

The fight… against who? …

"I… I remember a race… and then… …"

Should I mention that memory about my sister? I remember hearing her voice… asking for my help. At the same time, that feels more like a dream than a true memory… as I was looking their faces, I felt my throat being grabbed.

"… nothing. Nothing else." I shook my head.

Grina walks slowly near me, but Fara quickly steps ahead. I couldn't see her face, but I heard a high-pitched growl.

"Fara, leave her alone." I said lowly.

She spins towards me, with her eyes expanded. My sister stood like that for a while, before jumping on the bed and covering my stomach. She was frowning at Grina, showing her small fangs at her. My friend did a slight smile, then she looks at me.

"Hunry, listen… I know this is not really an easy moment for you… and I'm sure that after our talk, you'll be brought to the medical room again."

"THE MEDICAL ROOM?!" I screamed, crawling backwards.

"Hun, no!" My sister holds my stomach. "'hey 'ill not 'urt ya!"

"I promise they will not use a syringe on you!" Tonna stands up.

"Whoa, woman! Why they should use one of them?!" Bars covers his arms.

"They will not!" Tonna looks at him. "It's just a complete check-up: they assured that a reason of your sudden transformation will be found!"

My heart was beating slower now… and gently, I slid down on my bed. Grina was biting her hand, for some reason…

"I'm so sorry, Hunry…! I-I couldn't know all this!"

"That's ok… really." I smiled.

She smiled too. My sister frowned even more and I could lightly hear her growls again…

"Anyway… Hunry, you must know something!"

Grina took my hand.

"No matter what they will found on you… remember that **Inkinators** will always help you! Always!"

Uh…? Inkinators…?

Bars lays his hand on the top of Grina's hand… and Mirii lays her hand on his hand!

"Wh-what's this?!" I look at each face rapidly.

"Just a confirmation of my speech…" She winks. "We truly reformed the Squad now!"

Everyone was smiling… and my sister hided her fangs too! So, this means…

"Wait a minute! You… you aren't angry anymore? I-I mean, we are friends again?"

Grina nodded.

"Hey man…! Sorry for the insults shouted last time!"

 _POW!_

YEOUCH! MY SHOULDER! IT HURTS! I kept massaging it… meanwhile, Grina, Mirii and Fara look at Bars each with a frown. He chuckles, while scratching the back of his head.

"We'll talk about this… later." Mirii said to him.

He gulped loudly.

"It's better we go now…" Grina turns towards me, with a smile. "We'll see each other tomorrow, Hunry! Get back in shape, because we are going to eat some cheeseburgers!"

Cheeseburgers! Now we are talking!

"He can't, Grina." Mirii speaks to her. "He ate one yesterday."

"Then we'll watch a movie!" Grina grins widely.

"What's a movie?" I asked.

"It's a story! I'm sure you'll like it!" She kept nodding. "But we'll see one tomorrow evening, ok?"

"Uh… ok?" I shrugged.

"Now we must go." Mirii walks near me.

Her hand was slightly move towards my right hand… but she retreated that, blushing a lot.

"S-see you tomorrow!" She bowed down.

I don't know why she's blushing… but it was making me blush too!

"See ya!" Grina waved her hand.

Bars did the same.

"Bye…!" I saw my friends leaving my room.

Only Tonna and Fara were inside: Tonna sank on the chair again, Fara jumps out of the bed walking near the door. I… I was thinking actually… about what Mirii did just before… … suddenly, my right hand kept bending its fingers slowly.


	77. The first mission - Prologue

_Ok, we are finally done._

 _The papers came too! Let's give it a read._

 _…_ _what the?! S-still nothing?!_

 _It can't be! That kid must have something unique!_

 _But his anatomy isn't any different from your average Inkling... at least according to the papers._

 _Then, why he changed his color into that dark blue variety? There must be a reason!_

 _Uhm… in this case… the solution may only be one._

 _That's…?_

 ** _His disease_** _._

 _We already ditched that possibility._

 _No wait! Think about it… isn't it weird that "the bubble" has a considerable size already?_

 _True, but how the dark blue color and the bubble correlate? No previous medical cases reported patients changing their color._

 _It's a rare disease we are talking about here! We don't know much about it at all, even with the reports at hand._

 _Not to mention,_ _ **that machine**_ _…_

 _Yeah, it's so weird we are not allowed to inspect much about it… I always wondered how that thing operates._

 _Don't think on it, now. We have 5 minutes to give the results!_

 _What results? Nothing odd was found… aside from the disease._

 _Shoot! At least something similar to this case…?_

 _Uhm… the only thing I can think of is the random ink change occurring on Inklings… but that will bring us nowhere._

 _Sigh… we have no choice but to examine the patient while he has the dark ink color._

 _I_ _It'll be almost impossible, if it keeps lasting for 4 minutes!_

 _If only we find the cause of this… did the patient said anything about it?_

 _Uhm… he claims to not remember anything. Not even the fight against Giulius._

 _Darn! I hate giving out blank reports like this one!_

 _Yeah, man… do you have a lie ready?_

 _More a gamble! I'll take a sample of his normal ink and send to the laboratories._

 _You think it'll work?_

 _I don't turfing know… but at least they will not blame on us!_

 _Ok. I'll distract his sister and Tonna, in the meantime._

* * *

The sun was slightly covered by the buildings, the sky was clear with some clouds floating by. The road was crossed by multiple cars, which sometimes form a traffic jam. Horns were pressed: it almost felt like they were composing a melody!

The improvised music could reach inside the numerous apartments throughout Inkopolis. Including one in particular, known as the Headquarters. Inside a medium-sized room, an Inkling boy was sleeping on his bed. He was under the bed sheet and sometimes, he shivered.

Suddenly, a small hand lifted a marine shell with a creature inside on the bed. Carefully, it slid all the way until it was gently laid on the boy's stomach. He snorted for a moment, then he resume his sleep.

"Sa' 'ood mornin' to Hun, Skippy!" Fara's voice was heard.

Hun opens his eyes, quickly seeing the creature slowly crawling out of its shell. He screamed, jumping away from his bed.

"WH-WHAT'S THAT?!" He breathes rapidly, trembling.

Skippy squeaked, disappearing inside his shell.

"Aaawww, big bro! Ya scard him…" The little girl caressed the shell.

"He-he's harmless, right?!" He bends down, looking inside the shell.

"Yup! He's so harmilss 'hat evn a fly 'ould bull' him!" Fara whispers his name.

Skippy slowly comes out, revealing his face.

"But where did you find him?!" He stops trembling.

"Righ' outsi' th' door!" The girl points the main entrance. "He wa' cryin' so much… I 'ouldn' leav' him alon'!"

Hun rubs his chin.

"That's weird… why this animal was outside the door?"

"Yeah! 'hat wa' so mean!" She frowns. "He 'eeds a new home, big bro!"

Fara kept pointing the floor. Hun looks her movement: she raises her eyebrows multiple times.

"You… **you want Skippy as a pet**?" He tilts his head.

"Yay! Thank you, Hun!" She hugs him. "You're th' best!"

Hun chuckles, petting her head.

"That's nothing, really! He does like you a lot!" Hun sees Skippy watching Fara.

"Bu' he's also you' friend!" She looks at him, with watery eyes.

"Of course he's!" He smiled.

Skippy looks at Hun: he slowly crawled inside.

"Well…" He scratches his head. "I wonder what kind of animal is that…"

"Who cares!" Fara shrugs. "He's Skippy, ou' pet!"

Hun looks at Fara for a while.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Is it me… or you are speaking normally?" He sits on his bed.

"Ye'… practice is helpin' me out…" She grabs Skippy's shell, then she sits on the bed while hugging him.

"Wow! You are doing some progress!" He left his mouth open.

"Thank you, big bro!" She winks. "I'm so happy 'hat I can tal' a lil' better!"

"Uhm… don't exaggerate though…" He lays on the bed.

"Hun… ar' you sleepy?" She looks Skippy's shell.

"A bit…" He stretches. "At least I don't have milk duty to cover… …"

The boy gradually expanded his eyes.

"Wait… aren't I suppose **to start my first mission**?!" He jumps out of the bed.

"You are?" Fara lies a hand near her mouth.

 _Knock knock._

"Oh-oh…" He looks at the main door.

"Hun? Are you there?" Tonna's voice was heard from behind it.

The boy shushes to his sister, wearing off his shirt. He walks towards the bathroom on his tiptoes. Skippy squeaked loudly: Fara immediately shushes near him.

"Hun?!" Tonna knocks on the door again. "Don't try to hide. You know, you have work to do!"

The little female Inkling grits her teeth and peeks over the bathroom. She leaves Skippy on the bed and walks near his bag. The animal squeaked again and Fara shushes over him louder than before.

"Hmpf!" Tonna speaks again. "You could at least open the door for a minute!"

Hun sticks his head from the bathroom door. He lowered it, as he walks near his thrown shirt, wearing it: then, he walks over the door. Opening it, the boy sees the woman folding her arms and frowning. She looks at him from head to toe.

"Ehm… good morning, Tonna…" He waves his hand.

Tonna sighs loudly.

"Hun… I know this is your true first day here… but being late is not acceptable, even from rookies."

"I'm so sorry, Tonna! I forgot to set the thing that wakes you up!" He opens his arms.

"It's called an alarm clock." She returns her arms. "Anyway, ignore it for now and listen to me."

Hun nodded.

"I see you received the **Super Sea Snail** I laid on the front door." She peeks his house, looking at Skippy.

"The Super Sea Snail?" Hun looks behind.

"Is the creature your sister is petting."

"Ah…! I wondered what kind of animal he was…!" He chuckles. "But why you leave him in front of my door?"

Tonna coughed.

"Because he's absolutely needed for your first mission. I wanted to give him to you this night, but I feared to cause some trouble… so I just left him sleeping near the door. I thought his squeaks would wake you up…"

"My brother is 'ood at sleepin'!" Fara giggles. "Unless I 'all him on 'is ear!"

Hun felt embarrassed.

"In any case" Tonna continued. "I see the creature didn't scare you…"

"Ehm… actually…" He lowers his head.

"That doesn't matter." She smiles. "The present is what it counts."

"But why Skippy is required?" He asked.

"I don't know the exact details…" She looks around for a moment. "To tell you the truth, I'm not allowed to know anything about the other agents' missions… well, this time there was a little exception."

"So, you know it?"

"The only thing I know is that you'll carry the Super Sea Snail during the mission. I was the one that wanted to show the creature to you, beforehand."

"Aaaaah… that makes sense!" Hun nodded.

"Good! Then, please prepare yourself. We'll meet at the Briefing Room." Tonna walks away.

"The Briefing what?!" Hun stretches his arm towards Tonna.

"Hun!" She turns her back, frowning. "Don't you dare waste any time now! You are already late!"

The woman resumes her walk, turning a corner. Hun lowers his arm, with his mouth left open. He sighs, closing the door.

"Hun…" Fara said in a low voice.

"Hmm?" His hands gripped on his shirt.

"Will Skippy be alright…?" She raises her eyebrows, her mouth downturned.

The boy gave a quick look at the pet: Skippy crawls a little inside his shell and starts trembling.

"… don't worry, Fara!" He smiles, puffing out his chest. "I'll bring him back safe and sound!"

Fara gradually opens her mouth, with a wide smile.

"YA'RE TRULY TH' BEST!" She dives on him.

Hun holds her and both the siblings hug once more. He caressed her, giving a kiss on the top of her head.


	78. The first mission - Chapter 1

Loud steps were heard throughout the hallways. Hun was sweating, as he turned a corner at full speed. He was carrying Skippy on his hands: the animal was squeaking repeatedly. The boy moves sideways, passing walking Agents. He hits one of them with his elbow, while looking ahead. The male Inkling yelled, releasing the papers he was carrying.

"HEY YOU!" He shouted, massaging his shoulder.

"SORRY!" Hun raises his hand, without turning back.

Meanwhile, inside a room with a long table accompanied by a line of office chairs…

Tonna was holding a block of paper, while smiling a bit forced: sweat constantly falls down from her front. Sitting at the head of the table, a male large Inkling smoking a cigarette. He taps slowly, but loudly his fingers on the surface. He was frowning and sometimes growling.

Tonna gulps, taking quick looks at the door. The man watches his wristwatch.

"10 minutes are passed, Tonna…" He catches out a puff of smoke.

"P-please, sir…" She dries her forehead. "J-just one more minute! I-I'm absolutely sure that he"

His moustache twitched.

"This is the third time you repeat that!" Taking off his cigarette, he slams it on the ashtray.

Tonna sweats even more.

"S-sir, please understand the situation… Hun is a newbie, this is the first time he"

"Do you want to know what a newbie can cause to our ranks?! I'll make sure to send YOU straight to Ranger rank, if he doesn't show up in the next minute!" He points at her.

Tonna's eyes appears a little watery, as she mumbled something behind her teeth.

In the meantime, Hun was running on the stairs: he touched a step with the tip of his foot, but quickly land on his feet.

"I really hope that I understand the Briefing Room location right!" The boy pants while talking.

Skippy squeaked, crawling inside his shell. Hun jumped two steps and crossed a metallic door. Turning on his right, he increased his pace and gritted his teeth. In front of him, there was another door with a tag on it. Getting closer, the tag reads **Briefing Room**.

Pushing the door with his shoulder, almost completely opening it, Hun gradually slows down until he stops right before impacting against the table. He kept breathing loudly, while looking at the front: Tonna was squeezing her block of paper, with her tentacles raised up in the air.

A silence fell down inside the room. The man had a clenched fist resting on the table, while his eyes become red.

"… ehm… … hi…" Hun smiles showing his teeth.

Lightly, he lays Skippy on the table and walks backwards, closing the door. The woman pulls the top of her shirt, gulping loudly. The man stands up, walking all the way towards Hun. The boy leans against the wall, shrinking his iris.

The man's steps were thundering throughout the room. Skippy completely disappears inside his shell, while it shakes with the table together. The man stops, standing in front of Hun. He adjusts his tie.

"Hun Squidson… correct?" He lies his hands behind his back.

"Yes…" Hun said in a low voice.

The man closes his mouth, lowering his eyelids. He takes another look at his wristwatch.

"11 minutes… impressive." He returns his hand to the previous position.

"Really…? Did I do good…?" He lowers his head, looking at the man with his eyes.

Tonna slaps her forehead. The adult Inkling moves his head a little forward.

"Good enough to end up cleaning the streets of this city."

A strong smoke smell entered inside Hun's nostrils. He snorted faintly.

"Another good joke like that and I'll grant that wish."

"But I don't like cleaning…! Can you grant me to at least harvest a field…?" He slowly raises his forefinger up.

"SILENCE!" He shouts, slamming a fist against the wall.

Hun trembled. Tonna sighs, while shaking her head and lying a hand in front of her face.

"You'll lose 5 points for being late! That would be enough to make you fall into the Junior category!" His face becomes red.

"W-wait! I"

"Try to oppose and you'll lose 20 points! Any other question?!" He crossed his arms.

Hun left his mouth open… then he closes it. His eyes became watery.

"No…"

"Very well!" He walks away.

Hun dries his eyes, while his mouth raises.

"GET HERE!" He points the table.

The boy jumped, running near the point indicated. Hun peeked at Tonna, for a moment. She was frowning, doing quick and short head lifts.

"Listen carefully, now." The man picks up a paper. "You are been called to fulfill the following task: **infiltration inside the leaker's hideout**."

He reads the paper while mumbling something.

"15 points for completing the mission… carrying the Super Sea Snail… uh-huh… ok." He puts the paper on the table. "Basically, this mission is very easy. Your objective is to receive information about **the Stingray creatures**."

"S-stingrays?!" He gasps.

"Yes. For months we tried to uncover their mysterious projects, but they are too clever into finding hidden microphones and secret agents! However, you possess an unique skill… it'll sure come in handy for the later tasks. Now, your lack of skill level is required!"

"Huh?" Hun tilts his head. "My lack of skill level…?"

The man quickly shakes his head.

"In other words, you are considered a true amateur."

"Oh… I see…" His mouth was downturn.

"You are the only agent, which was nominated as such without any official skill level. You are the only one capable to succeed in this mission, since the enemies will lower their guards in front of you!" He talks while doing the relative hand gestures.

"Ah… but how they can tell I'm weak?"

"Never mind the technical details!" The man moves his hand in front of himself. "All you have to do is carry that Super Sea Snail over there and listen to Tonna's orders."

He points at Skippy and Tonna.

"I'll make sure to inform you about everything related to your mission." She bows down. "I'm at your service!"

The man nods.

"If you understood your role… then I can officially close the briefing." He taps the table.

The boy nodded.

"Very well. Good luck with your mission." He stands up, showing his hand.

Hun does a handshake. Tonna reaches him.

"Let's go now, Hun. We have work to do." She whispers, as she pats him on the shoulder.

The boy follows the woman, after grabbing Skippy and both exit the room. Tonna closed it.

"I can't believe you forgot where the Briefing Room was!" She frowns, as she walks down the hallway. "I told you many times, yesterday! It's located on the 7° floor, the door at the bottom of the hallway facing your right."

"I'm so sorry Tonna…" He yelps a little.

"Saying sorry is not enough, Hun!" She lowers her eyelids. "Do you have any idea what it means to fall back into Junior Rank?!"

"Wh-what about it? I'm sure to be still an agent…" He mumbled.

Tonna shakes her head.

"A very respectable rank position… completely wasted by such foolishness…" She whispered.

"Huh?" Hun gets closer to her.

"Anyway!" She turns to her left. "Before you go out, I'll give you one tool you must wear."

"What's it?" He walks behind her, passing an incoming Agent.

"You'll see."

The two walked for a while, then they entered inside a room: there were many items resting on shelfs, probably used in missions. On a white table, Tonna picks up something.

"Stand still." She inserts a spherical object inside each ear.

"Hey! W-what are you doing?!" He backs away.

"I'm giving you the **Communicators**. Their purpose is to let you hear everything I'll say through the microphone." She walks near a shelf.

"Ah…" He looks up, massaging his chin.

"And this is your microphone." She attaches a small Krak-On tag on his shirt.

Hun looks at it.

"Don't look at it, while you talk! No one has to know that this is a communication device!" Tonna pushes his head up, with her thumb.

"Ok! … ehm… Tonna…" His eyes rest on a weapon.

"Not now!" She walks near another shelf. "One more tool and… there it is!"

Picking up a bag with a hole on it, Tonna gives it to Hun.

"Wear it. This is the **Super Sea Snail Safebag**." She picks up Skippy.

"Ok…" He does what she said.

The woman inserts Skippy inside the bag, letting his head sticking out from the hole.

"Now you are can carry him without your hands." She rubs her hands.

Hun keeps lifting Skippy.

"Now get out of here. I'll soon communicate with you, so don't get surprised." She goes near the door.

"How?"

"You'll hear my voice through the ears." She leaves the room, not looking back.

"Ah, ok…" Hun walks out.

The boy looks to his left, then to his right: he couldn't see anyone nearby. With a loud sigh, he walks on the same way he stepped before.


	79. The first mission - Chapter 2

Hun reached the main entrance room. He was about to walk towards the entrance door.

 _Hun? Can you hear me?_

Tonna ringed through the boy's ears.

He yelled, quickly looking around.

"Tonna?! Where are you?!" He rests his eyes on an Inkling woman, looking similar to Tonna.

 _Sigh… I'm not near you, Hun. I'm talking through the Communicators I gave you before!_

"Oh…? The Communicators…? … aaaah, you mean those things I have inside my ears!" He chuckled.

 _Yes. Please never forget the reason why you can hear my voice: I don't want to hear you panicking during a mission!_

Her voice sounded scolding.

"Ok! Sorry about that…" Hun lowers his head.

 _That's fine. Now, you must listen to my directions: those are crucial for the mission, so don't ignore them._

"All right. What's the first direction?" He looks around more carefully.

 _Getting out of the building._

Hun walks near the door, opening it and exiting the Headquarters.

 _Good. Now you_

"Wait a minute, Tonna!" He starts panicking. "How did you know exactly when I was outside?!"

 _I can track you thanks to the computer. I can also locate persons and items nearby. Right now, an Inkling is passing by: don't talk to me until the person is out of sight!_

He closes his mouth, as his eyes follow a young girl Inkling walking. She had headphones on her ears and music could be heard faintly. After passing the boy and turning a corner, Hun sighs loudly.

"She walked away."

 _Good. I hope you don't mind walking for a while…_

He holds his breath.

"Why?"

 _Because you need to reach the destination. Since you are a Junior Agent, you can't request a vehicle to drive. And even if you were Senior, I doubt someone would handle you one…_

"Ah… I don't even know what a vehicle is!" He rubs his chin clueless.

 _…_ _anyway, walk to the right._

Hun nodded, doing just what Tonna told him. The boy walked down the sidewalk, admiring the buildings and trees nearby.

"This place looks great!" He smiles.

 _Hun, don't get distracted. This is the number one rule you must always obey, as you tackle the later missions._

The boy sweats, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry! I-I didn't know…"

 _Don't worry. I'll keep remind you that, whenever the event happens… but try to not fall into that mistake, ok?_

"I'll try!" He throws a punch in the air, full of vigor.

 _Try? You have to learn it quickly, young boy!_

He raises his eyebrows, closing his mouth tightly.

 _Watch out! There are several people coming in your way._

"Huh?! Th-they are dangerous?!" He trembles.

 _No, but you must act normally to not get any attention. Don't talk to me until I say so, understand?_

He nods, understanding the orders. Just as Tonna announced, a group of Inklings were walking in Hun's way. The group was talking to each other and passed him without even glancing! The boy looks behind: none of them looked back.

 _Now you can talk._

"I think I did it, Tonna! I looked back and no one watched me." He puffs out his chest, smiling.

 _Wh-what the?! Why did you turn your back?!_

"Yikes!" He jumped high, trembling. "I-I wasn't suppose to do that…?"

 _Of course not! I mean, how would you react if someone watches you?!_

"Oh… ehm…" The boy thinks about it. "I… I'd be suspicious…?"

 _There you go. Directly out of your mouth. Learn this lesson asap._

He sighs, shaking his head.

"All right. Now…?"

 _To the left._

Hun looks in that direction, noticing another sidewalk. He reaches it, walking a bit faster than before.

 _Now, remain relaxed… you are about to approach a dangerous area._

The boy's heart beats faster, as he gulps loudly.

 _From now on, you must have your eyes wide open! And your ears too, since I'll provide all the important information._

"Ok! Gulp… I-I hope I can get out of here alive!" He chatters his teeth.

Skippy squeaked and crawled inside his shell.

 _Hun, muster up some courage! You'll get nowhere if you are too scared! Do some loud breathes… calm down…_

Hun inhales air, exhaling it loudly.

 _Feel better?_

"A bit…" His eyes keep looking around at fast speed.

 _Sigh… there is no one near the area, so keep moving._

Hun was walking slowly, wishing to escape somewhere. The thought of having a duty to complete is the only reason why he keeps going. The boy entered inside a quiet area: the buildings were a bit rusty, the roads were covered with small pieces of glass, smashed cans…

A weird smell surrounded the area. Hun snorted.

"Urgh… wh-what's this smell?" He closes his nose.

 _Don't question that! Focus on your steps!_

Hun jumped over a big chunk of glass and kicked away an empty soda can. Its noise echoed throughout the area.

"T-Tonna…" He trembled. "W-where I need to go…?"

 _Keep going ahead. There is no one near you._

"Are you su-sure…?"

 _Hun! At this time of the day, the area is less dangerous. That doesn't mean it's completely safe… but there is no reason to tremble like that!_

His heart beats faster again: the boy keeps wondering why he's so scared. Especially after those previous adventures he had before! His eyebrows frown, his mouth is slightly downturned. Hun finally walks at medium speed, avoiding the obstacles resting on the sidewalk.

 _There is someone nearby._

He screamed for a short moment, looking around the area. Just a chirping bird sitting on a tree's branch, flying off as soon as Hun tracked the animal.

"Phew!" He dries his forehead. "It was just an innocent creature…"

 _Actually, I meant a person._

"Yikes!" He returns looking around rapidly.

 _Although, the person isn't moving at all. Must be ahead, according to the computer._

He breathes loudly.

"Wh-what I have to do…?" He said in a low voice.

 _Keep your eyes open!_

He closes them, gritting his teeth. The boy walks down the road, until his eyes found the person Tonna was talking about. It was a male Inkling wearing Rockenberg clothes. He wears sunglasses, holding a white stick with his mouth.

His face was directed to a tuft of grass growing from the sidewalk's crack, while Hun was almost passing him in a faster pace.

"Hey dude…" The guy said.

The boy faces him, with a jumping turn! Hun does a fighting pose.

"… lower your guard down." He kept his position.

Hun does exactly what he said. Sweat appears on his forehead.

"... wanna trade?" The guy asked.

Hun holds his breath.

 _Say no!_

Hearing what Tonna said, Hun responded "No…".

"… I have some cool stuff to share." The guy takes something from his pocket.

He shows a pair of contact lens.

"Huh? What's that?" Hun points at them.

"Those are Detector Contacts: wear them on your eyes and you will always know where opposing Squids are hided."

Hun holds his chin, slightly tilting his head.

"If you give me that **Super Sea Snail** , the stuff is all yours." He holds the contact lens, inside a clenched fist. "What do you say? Deal?"

Hun gasped, looking quickly at Skippy. He squeaked loudly.

 _Refuse his offer, Hun! Those things are a scam!_

The boy frowns gradually.

"No! You want to trick me!" He shouts.

 _NOOO, DON'T TELL HIM THAT!_

Hun holds his mouth with both his hands. The guy doesn't seem to change his expression.

"… and where did you get that moronic thought…?" He shakes his fist.

"Ehm… I… uhm… uuuh…" He looks around in panic.

"This stuff is real, dude. Look, I can even let you try them…" The guy walks towards Hun.

He slowly backs away, doing a fighting pose. Suddenly, the Inkling dashed and grabbed Hun's throat. The boy tries to push his hands away, while chocking.

"You pathetic wimp." He lifts him up. "Weaklings like you don't deserve to own a Super Sea Snail…"

Skippy squeaked loudly. Tonna screams orders through the Communicators.

"And now you are going to pay this mistake, idiot."

Hun keeps trying pushing the guy's hands away, but his strength was slowly draining away. Everything around him was getting blurry…

 ** _YA CAN DO THIS, BIG BRO!_**

"… huh…? **Fara** …?" Hun thought.

 ** _BECOME A SQUID! NOW!_**

"… I… I will…"

He closes his eyes, turning into a Squid in a flash of a second. Skippy falls on the ground, bouncing a little thanks to the bag. The guy quickly tries to stomp him, but Hun dodges the attack in a swift slide. The opponent had his foot stuck on blue ink.

"W-what the?!" He takes it away, yelling in pain.

Noticing the Squid charging at him, the guy ran away. He kept looking behind him: Hun was getting closer.

"LET'S DISCUSS THIS! LET'S DISCUSS THIS!" The guy keeps repeating.

The Squid does a spin jump.

 _SPLAT!_

The guy exploded in blue ink, flying away as a small yellow Squid. Hun returns into his humanoid form, breathing loudly and frowning.

 _HUN! ANSWER ME, PLEASE!_

"… I'm fine, Tonna." He smiles. "I defeated him."

Skippy emit longer squeaks, crying a little. Hun walks towards him.

 _You did?! Phew…! Th-that was too close!_

"Yeah…" He looks down. "Tell Fara I'm fine."

 _Fara…? Your sister?_

"Yes." He nods. "I know she's there with you."

 _…_ _no, she's not here._

Hun's eyes expanded.

"No?!"

 _No. Where did you hear her voice?_

Hun reached Skippy: he pets the creature. Skippy no longer cries.

"Fara told me to become a Squid… and I suddenly found the strength!" He wears the bag.

 _But…_ _ **I was the one that told you that**_ _._ _ **Even more than once**_ _._

"… it can't be…" He shakes his head, as he frowns. "I remember hearing her voice!"

 _Look, don't think about it now! There's another person approaching!_

The boy quickly turns around, lifting his fists. He sees someone from a distance: the person is a humanoid Sea Urchin.


	80. The first mission - Chapter 3

_Who is coming in your way?_

"I think a Sea Urchin…" He squeezes his eyes.

 _What?! Drat! We got too much attention! Retreat immediately!_

Hun slowly walks backwards… then with a fast turn, he sprints away.

"Why I'm retreating?!" He shouted.

 _Because you fought that Inkling! Now they know you are strong, so the Sea Urchins will no longer lower their guards!_

"Pant, pant… you still didn't answer my question!" He turns his head, seeing the kid chasing after him.

 _I was getting there! Super Sea Snails are very valuable: they will do anything to take yours, if you don't hide somewhere first!_

Turning behind once more, Hun could see that multiple Sea Urchin kids were running. They were pretty fast too!

"Tell me where I need to go!"

 _Go out of that area! They will not dare to follow you!_

The boy moves his legs faster, his teeth were gritting as much as they could. Skippy squeaked non-stop. The end of the desolated area was about 100 meters. The Sea Urchin kids were slowing down gradually, letting Hun escape safely.

Taking a last look behind, the boy sighed in relief. His legs almost forced him to move towards a bench. He didn't complain at all: he smiled willing to increase the pace. Sinking on the bench, Hun took off his bag laying it near him. After stretching his arms, he was ready to talk with Tonna once more.

"Good thing those kids can't get me here!" He pats Skippy.

 _You must return into that area, Hun._

"Huh?!" He stood up. "Why?! Didn't you say they know me now?!"

 _Yes, but that doesn't mean the mission is aborted. There is another way to deal with situation, which you must follow._

Hun shakes his head.

"I don't know, Tonna… I don't even understand what Skippy has to do with the whole mission."

 _Skippy? You mean, the Super Sea Snail?_

"Yes. I can't go back there, if those Sea Urchins want him!" He looks at Skippy.

The animal was staring at Hun walking back and forth.

 _Actually… that was the mission all along._

Suddenly, Hun stopped… and for a moment, his heart too.

 _You are suppose to enter inside their base and trade the Super Sea Snail with information about the Stingrays. The Sea Urchins will most likely cooperate if_

"You… you want me to give Skippy away…?" He didn't change his expression.

 _Yes. Why that question…? … no, don't tell me_

"I'm sorry Tonna." He sighed. "I can't give him to them! That's absolutely crazy!"

Skippy squeaked.

 _Hun! You'll not dare to abandon the mission just because_

"Why you didn't mention this earlier?!" He frowns. "I thought that Skippy was supposed to be carried behind!"

 _Tsk… really? You bring items with you without even utilize them? Look… I knew you aren't good with your memory, but I can't believe you are this sleepy!_

He frowns even more than before. His mouth downturned, his nose inhales air loudly.

 _And besides, why you care so much for a Super Sea Snail? No one ever did! In fact, people that do care for one must have problems!_

Her voice ringed through Hun's ears: his head starts to become dizzy. His eyes were losing focus and a sudden strength was dominating all over him. The objects around him start to look like punching bags… or even targets!

Instantly, Hun took the Communicators from his ears and throw them away, screaming. Skippy crawled inside his shell, crying. He breathes loudly, clenching his fist. A tear come out from his eye, which he dries almost immediately.

Gulping as fast as a blink of an eye, the boy walks near Skippy bending down.

"It's over, Skippy. We're going back home." He smiles.

 _Hunley?_

Turning over, Hun could see a familiar face.

"Mirii?!" He looks her from head to toe.

He notices her weapon carried on her backpack.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pay you a visit inside the Headquarters… well, before going with Grina and Bars." Her eyes rest on Skippy.

"Ah, I see…! I was returning home actually, so"

"Why you have a Super Sea Snail?" She walks near him.

"Because I was suppose to bring him to the Sea Urchins." He crossed his arms. "That was the job they assigned me to…"

"Was?" She looks at him, puzzled.

"Yes, was. I quitted the mission!" He shouts. "I'll not give Skippy away like that!"

Suddenly, Mirii starts frowning.

"… you quitted the mission…?" She inhales rapidly and loudly, as she stands in tiptoes. "ARE YOU CRAZY, HUN?! GIVE THE SUPER SEA SNAIL TO THEM, RIGHT IN THIS INSTANT!"

"Eeeeh?!" Hun backs a little, raising his arm. "W-what are you saying?!"

"I'm saying that refusing a mission is downright ridiculous! You must complete all of them!" She walks in his direction.

"Bu-but wait! Th-there is something to"

"NO EXCUSES!" She points at him. "You didn't become an Agent just for fun! You know very well the reason!"

"The reason…?" He thinks about it. "… well… that's true…"

"Then, you should NOT complain about any of them!" She grits her teeth.

"No… th-that's wrong!" He cries out. "I'm sure some of them are impossible for me! Especially this one!"

"Where IS the impossible part in this mission?! You know your objectives! You are also a capable fighter! You are absolutely perfect to"

Suddenly, a loud squeak ringed through the ears of both the Inklings. Looking over the source sound, they see a Sea Urchin grabbing Skippy and escaping inside the lonely district. Hun lies his hands on his head, while his eyes almost popped out!

"NOOO! COME BACK HERE!" He becomes a Squid, starting his chase.

Mirii gasped inside herself: she takes an Inkblue Gum and chews it. As soon as her tentacles became blue, she dives inside Hun's ink and follow its trail. While swimming, the waves around her were getting higher than usual. She occasionally jumps over glass shards and broken weapons.

The path was now proceeding through a brick wall. Mirii jumped repeatedly, while swimming upwards. At the top of the wall, the girl returns into her humanoid form and starts looking around: Hun's path was twisting through the isolated open hallways.

Near them, there were a group of houses: those were losing their original color and cracks could be seen on their walls. The balconies were appearing as rectangular blocks from Mirii's eyes. She takes her weapon and holds the trigger.

She shoots a straight line on a house's wall. Another charged shot goes right on the balcony, connecting the two blue lines. Mirii falls down, landing with a roll and returning back up in a second. She dashes and jumped towards the blue line, while transforming into a Squid.

She climbs the wall and reached the balcony, thanks to the path she created. Emerging as herself, she walks slowly with her knees bended, right near the balcony's wall-like board. Peeking just a bit, the girl notices another house almost identical to the previous one.

Another peek around the ground: a rat was digging through trash bags. Her tentacles suddenly rose up and her eyes popped out. She sits down, hugging her legs and trembling as she lies against the wall. Her eyes rest in front of a room: there was a dresser fallen down, a bed on the ground full of different yellow spots, an old TV with the screen covered with multiple cracks and small pebbles dominate the floor. Right next to her, there was an empty bottle of Inkbeer.

Its strong smell invaded Mirii's nostrils: she snorted, followed by a grimace. Quickly standing up, Mirii took another look down, then the other balcony right ahead. The distance between them doesn't seem too long…

Sounds of steps made the girl's ears rise up. She walks inside the room, then turning over towards the other balcony… she dashes springing on the first balcony's board wall, then springing again up in the air. She grips the second balcony's edge: her legs relentlessly kicks the air, as the girl forces her small muscle arms.

Peeking through the corner of her eyes, Mirii could see the rat right under her feet. She screamed, as her arms lift her body up and over the board. The girl landed on the second balcony, with her back. Her ears could still hear steps… as well as squeaks. However, those weren't coming from under the balcony… instead they were coming from the other side!

Turning over, Mirii crawled through all the dirty balcony until she reaches the end of it. Slightly moving her head up, the girl peeks a group of Sea Urchins around a taller and very skinny one. They all wear the same kind of poncho, though with a better look, the kids's eyes were left in the dark surrounded by their spikes. Accumulated in a corner, there were many empty Sea Shells.

The young Sea Urchin with Skippy on his hands speaks first.

"Look what we brought!" He lifts Skippy. "A fresh Super Sea Snail!"

Skippy retreats inside his shell. The taller Sea Urchin looks closely around him, using his only right eye.

"Uhm… male… a bit fatter than usual…" He keeps looking around. "… uhm! Not bad at all, actually!"

"Really?!" The kid gives Skippy away.

"You did quite good!" The grown-up Urchin knocks on his shell. "Fat Super Sea Snails spawn even more delicious money than the regular ones! I think that today we finally hit the jackpot!"

All the kids jumped and cheered, singing a song all together!

"HEY YOU!" Hun jumps from a small brick wall, getting the attention of everyone else.

He returns into his humanoid form and holds a fighting pose. Mirii covers her mouth, unable to shift her eyes away from the scene.


	81. The first mission - Chapter 4

"Please, give me back Skippy!" Hun lowers his fists.

"Skippy? I never heard anyone carrying such name!" The taller Sea Urchin shook his head, then he looks over the others. "Did you guys and girls heard it from somewhere?"

The Sea Urchins said "No!" in different timing and voice volume. Some of them even shrugged or looked up in the air.

"I'm referring to the Super Sea Snail!" The boy points at Skippy.

"Uh?!" The guy's eye popped out. "This piece of tool has a name?!"

"He's not a piece of tool!" His words echoed through the area. "He's my sister's pet and now he wants to get back home! Right, Skippy?!"

Skippy squeaked, almost like a jingle.

"There! You better leave him alone or else I"

Suddenly, a loud laughter burst out from every humanoid Sea Urchins! Hun backs a little, raising an eyebrow. Mirii felt like letting out a loud scream.

"Ah ah ah! What a funny story, dude!" The guy dries a tear off his eye. "This must be spammed all across Inkopolis!"

"He-hey! This is not funny!" He growled, gritting his teeth. "I'm serious! Give me back Skippy!"

"You must be living under some kind of rock, yeah?" The taller Urchin stops laughing. "No wait… even rocks have a brain! That's why they kicked you out from them!"

The kids laughed even harder! Some of them, fell on the ground holding their stomachs! Hun's eyes become red and smoke was coming out of his ears.

"Th-that's it!" He does a fighting pose again. "You left me no choice!"

"Oh no…!" The guy talks in a fake tone of voice. "Watch out everyone! Mr. KickButter is seeking some butts to kick!"

"I'll do it on YOU, if you keep taunting me like that!" His fists shake. " **I promised to bring Skippy back to my sister** and I'm going to do just that, no matter the dangers I have to face!"

Mirii kept hearing Hun's words mentally. The world around her suddenly stops, as the girl's eyes rest on the boy. Multiple thoughts were running over her head: each of them were covering her heart in mud in such great quantity, she felt chocking.

A battle cry made the world proceed normally: Hun charges at full speed towards the group of Sea Urchins as a Squid. He jumps while spinning, but one of the kids takes out an old baseball bat and hits him! Hun flies towards the empty Sea Shells, crashing into them: those fell down all over the place!

Skippy hides back inside his shell, as he looks the entire scene.

"Bah… if my little brother counter that, you must be a born loser." He chuckles, while shaking his head.

Moving the shells aside, Hun slides slowly as he yelps loudly. Mirii squeezes her eyes, looking at the boy: a red mark resembling a baseball appeared on his side. She gasps and instantly, everything was becoming red around her. She throws her bag near her feet, takes her Charger weapon and holds the trigger with so much strength, she could almost break it!

She carefully positions the weapon, while looking at the baseball bat through her scope.

 _BLAM!_

The item blasts off the kid's hand, rotating at high speeds and landing on the other side of a brick wall. Immediately, everyone rest their eyes on the girl with a simultaneous gasp: the kids screamed, hiding inside their spiky shells. Mirii aims her weapon right on the guy's head, looking through the scope.

"Who the turf are you?!" He looks at Mirii, then at Hun.

"… give him the Super Sea Snail." She holds the trigger.

"You said WHAT?!" He lifts a foot.

"Don't try to move and do as I said." She keeps standing still.

"Oh come on! You seriously mean that you don't want anything more useful in exchange?!" He looks behind him, seeing Hun returned into his humanoid form. "I can give you lots of money for this!"

Hun shakes his head.

"How about a fresh new gear?!"

The boy re-shakes his head.

"I can help you meet a really cute Inkling chick!"

 _BLAM!_

The guy screamed, glancing at a straight ink line passing almost near him!

"I'll repeat for the last time." She holds the trigger. "Give him the Super Sea Snail."

He looks at the girl, for a while… then he sighs.

"… where are we getting with the times…? First the Turf War Station closed up for good… and now THIS!" He throws Skippy with a fast spin.

Hun catches him with a jump-grab: the animal squeaked loudly, trembling.

"Hey! Are you crazy throwing animals around?!" He frowns, while wearing the bag which still had Skippy inside.

"Ooooh, shut up!" His eye was on fire. "You got lucky to have a girl Charger at your disposal! But next time, man… that Super Sea Snail is going right here!"

The guy pats his pocket.

"Or else my name is not Wall!"

"Then, you better think another one!" Hun walks away. "Because you'll never get Skippy!"

Mirii keeps her aim towards Wall, which was clenching his fists and observing Skippy. Suddenly, someone hits her weapon with a piece of wood board: its shot made everyone else look up! The girl turns around to see a Sea Urchin with an appearance similar to Wall.

"GO GET HIM!" He shouts, as he swings the wood board over Mirii.

The kids emerged from their shells and rushed towards the escaping boy: they all did a battle cry, while stretching their arms in direction of Skippy. The creature slides inside his shell, squeaking. Hun watches closely his ink path, as he turns a corner.

Meanwhile Mirii bends down, as the wood board passes her head. She jumped backwards, while another fast swing caressed her feet. Taking her weapon, while holding the trigger at the same time, she makes sure to include the guy's head inside the scope.

He raises his hands, letting the wood board rest on the ground. She shots right on his feet, making them dance on the floor. The guy jumps down from the balcony, followed by a scream. The girl smiled, as her hand forms a fist. However, the yells of the kids were tormenting her mind.

During his run, Hun notices a bunch of barrels piled up and had a little inspiration. He jumps on one, two and three of them. The fourth jump was almost similar to a professional Olympic jumper: right over the brick wall!

Landing on his feet, the adrenaline kept his legs moving forward! His instincts are buzzing throughout his brain. The sounds of multiple steps made them even louder! His eyes were unable to look behind, since for every step there was a glass shard or burned-out objects in the way.

At least, he wasn't the only one in this situation… but slowing down wasn't a good idea at all! And now, there seems to be someone running on the top walls too! Oh wait… with a quick glance, Hun could recognize everywhere those swaying long tentacles. He smiled, exploding in a quick speed boost!

He felt like flying over that messy sidewalk and reaching the end, before his mind could realize it! Turning back, that spiky nightmare didn't end as he thought. With perfect landing, as the girl would comment, Mirii thrusts her weapon forward with her eye already on the scope.

Their shoes-wearing feet tried desperately to grasp the ground, leaving behind a little puff of dust. Their run resume, but on the opposite way: the kids disappeared from the same way they came. The boy sighed in relief.

"I can't believe we made that, Mirii!" His head turns in her direction. "But you know…"

His eyes inspect her weapon.

"If those kids were getting closer… would you really shoot at them?"

She raises her weapon: her finger wasn't holding the trigger.

"Not really…" She smiles. "I think that a little scare was more than enough."

He chuckled.

"That was too close, anyway… but thanks to you, now Skippy can see my little sister again!"

Skippy squeaked in a short jingle. Mirii giggled for a bit.

"Shall we move?" She deposits her weapon away.

"Ok!"

The two Inklings walk away.

"Ah, Hunley…" Mirii lowers her head.

"Hmm?" His eyes analyze her face.

"I… I wanted to say sorry…" She looks away.

Her ears were lowered down too!

"Huh? For what?" He tilts his head.

"About before… I-I tried to force you into giving that Super Sea Snail away…!" She sighs. "Even though I helped, I still feel responsible for this mess! If only I knew all of this beforehand, I"

"Mirii… that's ok." He stands in front of her.

Both stopped.

"How can you say that?! I was wrong! I distracted you!" She massages her right tentacle.

"Uhm… well… did you distracted me on purpose?"

"Of course not! Why should I do that?!" She frowns.

"Then, you are innocent!" He smiles.

"Am I…?" She points at herself.

"Yes. All this incident reminds me of a mistake I did years ago…!" He looks up. "I had to bring seaeggs inside my house, but I tripped and broke almost all of them! My dad arrived, seeing me crying and begging for forgiveness."

Mirii listens his story very carefully.

"He folded his arms and asked _Do you have a bad breath?_ I didn't understand why that question… but I breathed near my hand just to be sure. I answered no… and he suddenly smiled, replying _Then, you are innocent! People that lie have always nasty breaths!_ I thought about that for a while… then I finally understood."

Mirii tilts her head.

"You… did you check my breath…?" She blushes a bit.

"Eeehhhmmm…" He chuckles, becoming red too. "Yes and no… I mean, you were near me and… well, at the same time I knew the results! Soooo, ehm…"

"That's ok, I understood it too." She smiles. "Thank you for giving me another chance…!"

"You are welcome!" He winks.

Together, the Inklings resume their walk… their hands were very close to each other.


	82. The first mission - Chapter 5

**Are you liking this story so far? Please let me know about it in the reviews!**

* * *

 _Click_.

The main door opens, pushed by Hun. Followed by Mirii, which closed the main door, the boy enters inside the Headquarters with Skippy inside his bag, squeaking a jingle.

"Hunley…" Mirii holds his shoulder.

"Uhm?" He turns towards the girl.

"By returning inside the Headquarters, you aborted the mission." She leaves her hand.

"Aborted…?"

Mirii squeezed her eyes with a quick but short head shake.

"I meant, abandoning the mission."

"Ah… how do you know that?" He rubs his chin.

"Actually, I don't really know if that's really true…" She shrugs. "But I imagine that it could be a rule to follow."

"I see… but why are you telling me that?" His arms are down.

"Because…" She bites her lips, grabbing her elbow and looking away. "You… ehm… see…"

"Uhm?" He tilts his head.

"… n-nothing! Forget about it!" She returns into her normal position, blushing.

"Uh? W-why? What is wrong…?" He lowers his voice.

"I-I said nothing!" She blushes even more. "Please, don't make me repeat that once again…!"

Hun closes his mouth, looking at her blue eyes.

 _Welcome back, Hun…_

The boy turns around, looking at Tonna. Her eyebrows were raised, her head a little lowered as her hands were clasped. He frowns a bit. She sighs, starting to walk towards him.

"Before you say anything… there is something I want you to listen." She stops in front of him.

Hun kept looking at the woman, as he folds his arms.

"Hun… I-I'm so sorry for what I told you before!" She bows down for a moment. "I-I'd never imagine that your little sister had a Super Sea Snail as a pet! I thought she gave out a nickname or something to that animal, just for fun…!"

"… why I don't remember when I told you about my sister…?" He looks up.

"You never told me. You still have that **microphone** attached to your shirt." She points at the Krak-On tag on his shirt.

He looks at it, by pulling his shirt carefully.

"Oh… I forgot about that!" He chuckles.

"I heard everything you said to Mirii and to those Sea Urchins. You were really brave to risk your position, in order to keep a promise." She smiles. "However, there is another person I must praise."

Hun lowers one of his eyebrows.

"Who?"

Tonna tilts her body.

"Mirii."

The girl jumped a bit.

"Me?" She points at herself.

Tonna nods.

"I know what you did earlier…"

"… I helped Hunley. That's all I did."

Tonna shakes her head.

"You did even more than that." She walks near her. " **You saved his life**."

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"What?! I-I saved him?!" She looks at him.

"Really…?" His eyes were wide too!

"Yes." She lowers her head. "Before you met Wall, a Sea Urchin young man known to have no mercy on his opponents…"

The Inklings stare at Tonna, opening their ears.

"Since you attacked one of his siblings, I'm sure he'd severely injured you. He knows how to really hurt an Inkling!"

"And how he c-could do that…?" Hun trembles.

"It's better you don't know about it…" She slowly moves her head. "It's that scary."

He gulped.

"One of the Sea Urchin tried to attack me with a wood board." She holds her elbow, moving the other hand. "They must have been desperate to keep a Sea Urchin."

"Yes, that's true." She nods. "Their business depends mostly on Super Sea Snails… but since the Turf War Station is closed, no one is going to give away their to-I mean animals! Then, I'm afraid they would not hesitate attacking Super Sea Snail owners."

Hun trembles even more.

"Actually, the closing of Turf War Station damages their business even more, since no one is interested in buying new gears." She looks up.

"Not to mention, **some Inklings are allying with the Octarians**." She slightly lifts her head.

"Yeah, that too…" She sighs. "I couldn't believe, when you guys mentioned it!"

"It's unfortunate… but someone must stop them." She does a step forward. "And that would be us."

"Uhm… maybe only the other two." She smiles, while folding her arms.

Mirii blinked two times, rapidly.

"Th-the other two?!" She leaves her mouth open.

"Yes!" She clenches her fists. "That's because you saved Hun! No wait, you didn't just saved Hun… **you saved an Agent**!"

"S-so?!" She leans forward, holding her breath.

"Saving an agent is extremely valuable!" She raises her clenched hands near her head. "I have all the evidence required to prove your deeds to the chiefs! Rest assured that your rank will skyrocket to the ceiling!" She raises her thumb.

A wide smile gradually grows on Mirii's face, as her knees bend down. She jumped up in the air, screaming "YEEEESSSSS!". Hun jumped a bit, but he smiled too! Skippy squeaked and Tonna grabbed her hands behind her back, keeping her smile.

"Th-thank you so much, for improving my rank!" Her eyes were closed, while talking with a smile.

"Ah ah! I don't deserve it… that's the least I could do to make sure that Hun is your mission partner."

Suddenly, the two young Inklings blushed a lot.

"Partner…?!" Mirii peeked at Hun.

The boy did the same.

"Why yes!" She clasps her hands. "I do think that you two are perfect to tackle missions together!"

They kept looking at Tonna, gradually becoming even more red after each of her statements.

"A girl specialized on the long-range fights teamed up with a boy excellent at close-range fights… that's absolutely a balanced team! The boy will always defend the girl whenever someone attacks her nearby and the girl will always defend the boy from faraway foes! They complement each other so well, that nothing could stop them! Don't you agree?"

Hun and Mirii were extremely red, sweating, catching out tons of air from their noses, as their heart beat quickly.

"Th… th-that… was… … c-correct…" She gulped.

"Huh? What did you say?" She leans forward a bit, while squeezing her eyes.

 _*music starts playing*_

Mirii stands still, then she takes her smartphone as she looks at its screen. She touches the screen, then she lays the device near her ear.

"Grina?" She massages her right tentacle.

A female voice could be heard from the smartphone. Mirii nods.

"Yes, I'll be there shortly. Right now, I'm with Hunley…"

She listens the voice… and suddenly, she becomes red again as she frowns.

"St-stuff it! I-I just wanted to pay a visit! Th-that's all!"

A brief laugh ringed through her ears, followed by other incomprehensive words.

"Nngghh…!" She gritted her teeth. "Anyway! There is something I must tell you. While I was walking through the city, I saw an enemy Inkling covering…"

She walks away, making her words hard to understand.

"I must go, Hun."

The boy turns his head, looking at the woman.

"Oh, ok." He nods.

She sighs, watching the carpet.

"However, I want you to remember one thing very clearly."

"Uh…?" He tilts his head.

"I'm going to talk with the chiefs and convince them to go easy on you… but never retreat from any taken mission." She raises her eyebrows. "This is very important, since you'll lose many points."

Hun nods.

"You can choose to not take a given task, so you don't lose any points… remember though, that **if you want to be cured, you need many points and earn a very good rank**."

The boy clenches his fists.

"What rank?"

"… uhm…" She looks up, while tapping her foot. "Maybe Pro rank…"

"Pro rank?" He looks at her foot tapping on the ground.

"It's after Senior rank. I'll talk about it in more details, next time. For now, pass some time with your sister. I'll knock on your door later, since today you'll start our **special school**."

"Ok!" He smiles. "Thanks for the help!"

She giggles slightly. Both waved their hands and Hun watches Tonna walking towards a hallway.

"Hunley, I have to go." Mirii speaks as she stores her smartphone inside her pocket.

"Oh, you too?" He turns over.

"Yes. I'll return later with the others, since we have a movie to watch." She holds the doorhandle.

"A movie…?" He looks up.

"You'll see." She smiles. "Take care."

Mirii opens the door and walks outside, closing the door. Hun lifted the bag slightly.

"Well, it's time to return home, Skippy!"

Skippy squeaked a jingle. The boy walks towards the same hallway Tonna took earlier with a smile, while remembering his sister.


	83. After the missions - Part 1

**Sorry for the wait... the new chapter is up!**

 **Write down a review if you are liking the story.**

* * *

A few Inklings were walking on the hallways: some push the door, entering inside a room… others were holding either a laptop under their arm or a phone near their ear while talking loudly. A female Inkling, with a pair of round glasses in front of her eyes, was sitting on a black sofa.

Behind her, a window showing the tips of two tall buildings. She was holding an open book with her left hand, as her irises kept going left and right, gradually moving down. On its cover, a white tag with the words "Informatics - Lv. 2".

"Big bro, wh' aren't you saying anythin'?"

"Ah!" Hun turns his head down-right.

His eyes were pointing at his sister: her smile was touching her cheeks, while her head tilts slightly and her hands behind her back.

"Are ya thinkin' aboot that Technie girl?"

"The Technie girl…?" He turns to the left, walking near the stairs.

"Th' girl who keeps followin' you, whenever ya go." Her right eye winks.

Hun slightly lowers his eyebrows, as he was looking at the multiple steps leading down: on the middle, a red carpet stretches all the way through, not covering the sides. Suddenly, the boy blushes.

"Ah! I… ehm…" He smiles, still looking at the steps. "Well… I do think about her…"

Fara wraps her arms around Hun's stomach, as her head was gently stroking on it. The two siblings stop on the last step, as Hun raises his hands showing their palms and opening his mouth.

"But ya always want to hug me more… righ'?" She closes her eyes.

The boy smiles, as his right hand was caressing the top of her sister's head.

"Of course I would… as long as you don't bite people!" His left forefinger moves up and down.

"Aaaawww, Hun…" She raises her head, seeing her brother. "Bu' there are so many people out ther', that wants to hurt ya…"

"I can turn into a Squid and defeat them all!" The boy walks down.

Fara returns her arms in a neutral position.

"Wha' if you are standin' on a grate?"

"I'd jump, while turning into a Squid and spin in midair, returning to normal just before I pass the grate!"

"And wha' if ya also have concrete shoes?"

"Concrete shoes?" He raises one of his eyebrows, as he was turning to the right, seeing other steps leading down.

"Shoes so heav' 'hat ya can't jump!" She lies her right hand on a metallic handrail, as it was showing the reflection of her own hand.

"Well… I crawl up my fist and punch them right on their noses!"

"And wha' if your hands are tied up?"

Hun looks at his sister, while leaving his mouth open.

"… ya would need a small, gentle girl to unti' you and bit' the bad guys, dontcha?" She smiles.

"Ehm…" The boy scratches the back of his neck, as he was looking down on the wall. "If that happens, I'd never be able to look myself at the mirror anymore…"

The sides of her mouth return in their normal position.

"Why?"

Hun let out a sigh.

"Fara… I'm your older brother, now away from the 14 years old era… if I'm tied up and standing on a grate, then how I'm suppose to not let anyone touch your tentacles?"

"I can bite, bub!" She opens her mouth, raising her lips: her fangs were small but pointy.

"Your teeth are too fragile! The fiends could wear an armor!" He opens his arms.

"I'd kick them under!" She frowns a little, puffing her cheeks.

"Your legs are too short for that…" He slowly shakes his head. "I know you want to see me well, but you should grow up a little."

She groaned, then looks down the steps. Hun raises his eyebrows, as his foot touches the floor covered in a red carpet. In front of them, a thick door pulled till the wall. The small girl increased her pace, while her brother was behind.

"Wait!" He sprints, approaching Fara. "Of course you are almost reaching your 14 years! You'll definitively increase in size, when your 14th birthday will come!"

She kept walking ahead: her eyes were getting watery.

"Fara, please…" He stands in front of her, resting his hands on her small shoulders. "You know that in the past, I had your same age and I couldn't help mom and dad with the harvest and house fixes…"

She raises her head, keeping her frown and her puffed cheeks.

"They didn't refuse my help just because I was too small… but because they feared how I could get hurt! Like… like…" He looks on the ceiling, composed with blue and white tiles: he immediately looks at Fara. "Like my hands! My hands could have been very injured, with my weak strength!"

He strokes her left tentacle.

"I too want to stay with you, as long as possible… and even thinking about the idea, someone could do any harm…"

Hun pulls his sister against his stomach, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I-I can't possibly think about that. I don't even know what I'll do in such situation!"

They stood in silence for a moment, as one Inkling twisted his head towards them, then looking ahead.

"Bub…"

He looks down on her. She forms a smile.

"Mah stomach is growling."

He smiles, giving a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll make sure you have tons of meat on your plate!"

Fara expands her eyes. She jumps in the air, thrusting both her fists up.

"Yahoo! Ya are the best, Hun!"

He closes his eyes, while lying his hands on his back, puffing his chest and keeping his smile.

"Looks like farm boy didn't eat anything yet."

Hun opens his eyes: he turns behind, seeing Grina, Mirii and Bars.

"Hey there, everyone!" He waves his right hand.

The right foot impacts over a small hill formed on the red carpet: it bends forward, as the boy was falling down with his arm stretched ahead.

 _BONK!_

He landed on his face. Mirii gasped, sprinting over him, bending her knees down. Fara calls his name, rushing towards her brother.

"Are you alright, Hunley?!" Mirii's eyebrows raise.

He raises his head: the central part was red with some faint bruises around the nose.

"Eh eh eh…! It's nothing!" He scratches the bruise located on the right side of his nose. "I tripped many times on our farm fields, before!"


	84. After the missions - Part 2

**Are you reading Inkinators S: The Splat Rangers? There, you can read the adventures of Grina and Bars, only mentioned in this fanfiction. Did I also say how Octarians appear in the story?**

 **Visit my profile to find it! There is also a poll, where you can vote for your favourite Inkinators character!**

 **Write a review, if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Hun looks around, as his eyes were resting on multiple glass tables and wooden chairs with the rails made in iron. On one, there is an Inkling male talking with another one in front of him. He was holding a spoon on his right hand, which immerges inside a soup, as white smoke faintly raise from it.

On another chair, a female Inkling is sitting while holding a fork on her left hand and a kitchen knife on the other. She was looking at a white meat, with sprinkles of parsley, resting on a white, circular plate. Behind the plate, a wine glass of red wine. To the left of the plate, a small closed laptop with a logo of a Splattershot-like weapon on its center.

A whistle is heard: the boy turns around, seeing Grina smiling. Her eyes were pointing at a plate of fried fish, with mixed salad near it. Behind, a smaller plate of French fries with 2 small bowls containing respectively a red sauce and another white one. Next to the smaller plate, a red thin can with the white logo reading "Squid-a-Cola".

"Is this their canteen? I sure don't see any blobby substances on the plates!" She grins, folding her arms.

"Tsk." Mirii lowers her eyebrows. "Do you really think such professional and serious organization, couldn't afford the most perfect meals for the members?"

"Yeah, no offense… we could really chow down a burger for lunch!" She rubs her hands.

"Girl… I don't see any meat between two pieces of bread." Bars downturns his mouth, while slightly raising his eyebrows, as his head was turning left and right.

"Maybe we have the luxury of requesting the food we want to eat!" Grina raises her forefinger.

"Good luck with that." Mirii walks to her right. "My meat and salad are already on display."

Hun looks at the girl, as she bends down and picking up a light-brown food tray sitting on the top of an identical pile, located on the lowest shelf. On the medium shelf, there are blackish transparent boxes containing respectively a pile of forks, spoons, kitchen knives and paper handkerchiefs. Near the boxes, a pile of large papers with the image of a meat on a plate and a message reading:

"CALAMAST

 _Fresh meals for our fresh clients._ "

"Heh, I remember you said to take just a salad." Grina walks along with Bars, near the food trays.

"I never said such thing." Mirii picks up a large paper, putting it on the food tray. "I said that I'd take a salad."

"Isn't that the same thing?" She snickers, hitting Bars with her right elbow.

"Hmpf." Mirii takes the kitchen knife, putting it next to the fork. She turns over Grina. "The phrase doesn't contain any word, which would imply I'm going to take only a salad. Therefore, you can't claim how your childish teases affect my lunch choices: in fact, the meat I'll take is going to be white, which is full of nutrients and proteins, unlike your unhealthy combo of bread tasting like plastic, meat containing more than 50% of fat and salad drenching in oil, along with an overabundance of ketchup and mayonnaise."

Silence followed for a few seconds.

"In other words… you don't want to look like a cowfish, right?" Grina smiles, while lowering her eyebrows.

A vein popped on her forehead, as she frowns a lot.

"Why you large excuse of a friend, HOW DID YOUR MIND ARRIVE AT SUCH LOGIC?! WHAT ARE YOUR LOGICAL CONNECTIONS?!" She grits her teeth, while expanding her eyes.

"No Mirii!" Hun stands in front of her, while opening his arms sideways. "Don't attack Grina, please! You don't look anything like a cowfish! Actually, you look… you look like a beautiful flower!"

Suddenly, Mirii's face got extremely red as her vein disappears. Her heart was almost jumping out of her chest. Hun looks around, as everyone was watching him.

"… wh-why are you looking at me…? Wh-what did I say…?" His eyebrows raise.

"Big bro… ya said that she looks like a beautiful flower…" Fara smiles while clasping her hands.

Hun's face got extremely red, as his neck bends forward instantly.

"Ah…" He turns jerkily over Mirii. "Ehm… well… you see… I… eeehhhmmm… I… … oh wait! Th-the meat is almost gone! I have to get some for Fara!"

He rushes over the food tray pile, picking up one and then running towards a counter, with a window separating it from open, rectangular boxes showing red and white meat on each. Mirii kept looking at the boy, as he raises his forefinger and shouts "Excuse me!" at an old male Inkling wearing a chef hat.

Grina lowers her head towards Mirii's left ear.

"You should talk to him, later… in private." She whispers.

"What?! Why I should?!" Her head quickly turns over Grina.

"You know very well the reason… me and Bars will take a walk around the city." Her left eye winks at Bars.

"Oh? Ah… yeah, sure!" He nods, while winking at her with his right eye.

Fara looks behind: Hun was holding the food tray, with three plates of meat on it. He was walking towards the others.

"Fara, come!" He takes a fork and a kitchen knife with his left hand. "Lunch is served!"

"Yay!" She jumps, clapping multiple times.

The small girl walks behind Hun, as he puts the food tray on a table with no one sitting on the chairs nearby.

The Inklings were sit around a glass table. On Hun's left side there is Fara and on his right side, there is Mirii. In front of Mirii, there is Bars and on Bars' right side, there is Grina.

In front of Hun, a food tray with a red meat cut in a half, a paper handkerchief bended in two parts and a small bottle of Inkling water with a tag on it reading "Mountain Fresh", with a medium glass nearby. He was holding a fork on one hand and the kitchen knife on the other.

On the food tray, situated in front of Grina, two breads with a burger and salad in between: the front borders are in a half-circle shape and a paper handkerchief was wrapped on the bottom part. Behind, a can of Squid-a-Cola with the tab hanging on the top of a small hole, as small blackish drops were around it.

Bars was chewing with his cheeks puffed, as he was holding two breads with just a burger in between: there is no paper handkerchief nearby. Behind the food tray, an orange can with the logo reading "Fank", surrounded by oranges.

Mirii was cutting a small part of a white meat, as the fork was penetrated through the top of the piece. She puts the piece inside her mouth.

"Anyway!" Grina looks at Hun, as he was cutting a small piece of red meat. "You have to know what we did in our recent mission: it was insane!"

"Really?" He puts a small piece of red meat inside his mouth.

"Really! We were about to kick everyone's butt, when a ray made us grow!" She takes the breads with her hands on the handkerchief, biting on the front part.

"You grow…?" Fara tilts her head.

"Yes." Mirii was cutting another piece of meat. "They increased our sizes through the use of technology. We were as tall as the buildings."

"REALLY?!" Fara stands up, with her eyes expanded. "I wanna grow too!"

Mirii turns her head over the small girl.

"Why?"

"Because I 'an protect my brother from ever' bad guys!" She clenches her fists, as her eyes were sparkling.

"Ehm…" Hun raises his eyebrows. "I don't think I like the idea you are bigger than our own house…"

"But, big bro!" Her head turns over him, as her eyebrows raise. "I could squish any baddies with ease!"

She pushes her palms towards themselves, twisting them.

"You could also squish us!" He puts the fork and the knife on the plate.

"Wha…?" She left her mouth open, then she shakes her head. "N-no, I couldn't…"

"You could step on someone, while walking backwards!"

Fara gasped, as she looks behind on the floor.

"Or even under your nose!"

She looks on her feet.

"And besides… you will not be able to hug me anymore!"

"No!" She wraps her arms around him, as her forehead lies on his left cheek. "I wanna hug you a lot, Hun!"

He smiles, caressing the top of her head.

"Then, you have to promise… be taller than me, but shorter than the door!"

She nods, smiling.

"Promise sown in my heart!" She rubs his cheek with her forehead.

Grina smiles.

"To think that sometimes, he doesn't remember stuff said two seconds ago…"

Mirii smiles, while looking at the boy.

" _No one will be around… when I'll talk with you, Hunley._ " Her thought was running around her mind.


	85. After the missions - Part 3

**Well, if you are liking this story so far, please write down a review.**

* * *

Fara was sitting on a bed with light-green sheets, as her eyes were resting on Hun. He was sitting on a bed with red sheets, next to Mirii. The girl was caressing her right tentacle, while her head was pointed at the boy with a smile.

The small girl sighed loudly, as she jumps away from the bed, landing on her feet.

"Big bro, can I wal' around the place?" Fara's eyes sparkled, as her hands were clasped.

"Around where…?" Hun raises one of his eyebrows.

"Around!" She opens her arms.

"Ehm…" He turns his head towards Mirii.

She nodded, keeping her wide smile. Hun looks at her for a moment… then he nods too, smiling, as he returns his head over Fara.

"Ok! But don't break any valuable items or enter uninvited!" He raises his right forefinger.

"Understood, Hun!" She does a salute, as her right eye winks at him.

Fara runs, passing the other bed on her right, reaching a white door. She grabs the handle and pulls it a bit, passing through the small gap and looking at a dark blue wall. After pulling the other handle from behind, the young girl turns her head to the right.

At the end of the hallway, a wall with a horizontal crossroad. Hanging on the wall, a rectangular plaster wall light. On the left corner, the tip of a right feet shows up. Fara walks towards the crossroad, while bouncing and humming with her eyes closed.

"Good afternoon, am I talking with Mr. Manro?" A male voice came from the left.

Fara opens her eyes, stopping almost near the crossroad.

"Yes, I'm an agent of the Inkopolis Security Team: Agent Harry for clarification. Mr. Manro, I have orders from the Headquarters to check the labs for **Project Neo**. When it's possible to visit the area?"

The small girl leans against the wall with her back, as her ears rose.

"The boy has to come inside the labs? I don't think the Headquarters will let him go. Yesterday, he turned into a dark blue Squid and kept attacking Giulius, while growling and screaming. Scientists took a sample of his normal ink and found traces of dark blue substances. They reported that such elements are poison for every Inkling and could make their brain go out of control. He was out of control, Mr. Manro… he may suddenly attack others around and cause damage to the building, in this form."

Fara sees mentally, the image of her brother in Squid form, changing his color into a very dark blue one, as he was charging repeatedly towards a Kraken.

"Listen, I know the boy will definitively help the project's progress… but Mr. Tarfo will never allow the kid to roam freely around the city, until the scientists find a formula to fight this dark blue form. Please understand, Mr. Manro."

The girl puts her hand in front of her mouth, as her eyes expand.

"Yes, we are trying to stop and capture those Stingrays too. I'll talk to Mr. Tarfo later, but he'll send a ticket to your labs… and I'm sure you'll use your entire salary in order to pay its price. With that said, have a good day, Mr. Manro."

From the left corner, an Inkling man walks to the right, looking ahead: he has a beard and his hands are inside his pockets. He has dark circles around his eyes.

"Fara."

The small girl turns behind, seeing Tonna: her hands were holding her hips.

"We need to talk."

Fara frowns a lot.

"What ya wan' to do with my brother?!" She shows her teeth.

The woman walks, passing the young girl, as she was growling.

"This way." Tonna turns to the left.

Fara sprints, getting in front of the woman.

"I said, what ya wan' to do with my brother?!" She clenches her fists.

"This is none of your business." Tonna lowers her eyebrows. "Now, you better listen to"

"MY BROTHER IS INVOLVED! IF YA AREN'T GOING TO TELL ME ANYTHIN', I'LL TELL HIM EVERYTHING!" Fara snorts.

"Do that and you'll be out of the Headquarters." She folds her arms.

The small girl quickly raises her eyebrows. Tonna shakes her head.

"I can't believe he talked like that in this hallway… and you were around."

"Tonna… ya want to hurt my brother?" Her eyes get watery.

The woman grew a smile on her face.

"Of course not."

"Then, why you never told him about the project…? **Project Neo**?"

Tonna bites her lips, raising her eyebrows.

"Drat, you even know the name…" She whispers, as she looks down-right.

The woman coughs loudly, staring at Fara.

"That's because… ehm… it's not ready yet! Yes, actually this entire project began just a few days ago!" She shows her teeth with a smile.

The small girl frowns, lowering her eyelids.

"Ya are lying…"

Tonna sighs loudly.

"Just don't tell anyone about this project, ok?"

Fara looks at her, with her mouth closed.

"The only thing I'm going to declare is that Hun will be fine. I really want to let you know about this whole thing, but Mr. Tarfo ordered this... so please, don't say anything, ok?" Tonna smiles.

"Ya can't kick me out…" Fara frowns.

"And why such statement?" She lowers her eyebrows and eyelids, as her mouth slightly downturned.

"Because Hun keeps cryin' if I'm not around. He'll listen more to my words than yours!" Fara smiles, as her eyebrows are lowered.

"The Headquarters will also refuse to help him fight his disease, if he knows about the project."

Fara gasps.

"NO!" She trembles, as both her hands cover her mouth. "N-no…"

"Oh yes, they would." Tonna nods, folding her arms. "Fara, don't make me repeat myself… I said that Hun will be fine. Knowing the project will cause nothing but trouble. For now, his priority is to get a good rank and receive permission for medication."

"But"

"No, the discussion is over." She shakes her head. "I have to go now. Tell your brother, that our school session will start soon and he has to wait in his own room. I'll knock on the door and expect to see him ready."

Fara raises her eyebrows, looking down.

"Can I come too…?"

Tonna smiles.

"Yes." She nods. "All right… see you later, Fara."

The woman waves her hand at the young girl, passing her on her left. Fara turns behind seeing Tonna turning to the right. She frowns a lot, inhaling with her nose loudly.


	86. After the missions - Epilogue

**Alright! Send reviews, if you are appreciating the story so far!**

* * *

"This place is sure more silent than a library!" Grina lies her hand inside a left pocket on her short pants.

"Man… I'm like, allergic to libraries…" He scratches on his right cheek, slightly covered by traces of beard.

Behind the two Inklings, there is the main door. In front of them, the elevator door closed and two paths on its sides. On their right, a counter with a smiling female horseshoe crab, wearing a pink pill box party hat with a golden logo depicting "I.S.T. - Inkopolis Security Team". Her eyes are a bit small.

"You are pretty much allergic to anything who has yellowish, rusty pages on!" She grins, as her eyes were pointing at her smartphone.

"Yeah! Totally!" He chuckles. "Man, are we going to spend the nights inside this place…?"

"Affermative, young Ranger!" The female horseshoe crab jumped with her eyes closed, as she kept her smile in.

"Huh? Really? Like, my stuff is in another apartment, girl!" He opens his arms, as he turned towards the woman.

"Are you sure?" She slightly opens her eyelids. "Since when you put foot in your apartment…?"

"Ehm… this morning?" He scratches the back of his head, as he looks up.

Grina was walking in circle, while talking with her smartphone holded near her right ear. The young woman giggles.

"Oh, silly!" She giggles, moving her right hand down. "Did they forgot to mention about your quick transfer? A team picked all your items and brought them in a specific room."

"THEY DID WHAT?!" He leans forward, as he frowns a lot. "THAT'S NASTY, GIRL!"

"Why? It's all written down on the contract." Her arms rests on the counter.

"Contract…? Wha…?" He left his mouth open.

"Tee hee hee! It passed a lot of time, since I saw such surprised face…!" She lowers her eyelids. "Yes, you can't be a Ranger without signing in th contract! If you haven't yet, the superior agents send it through your mail box."

"Whoa, whoa!" He moves both his hands back and forth. "Hold your horses, girl!"

The young woman laughs loudly. Bars smiled, chuckling a bit.

"Anyway… yeah, a mail box? You mean, the mail box I have in the other apartment?"

"Nope! Agents and Rangers have their own mail box!" The female horseshoe crab points on the rightmost path. "Go there, last room on the left. Find your name and… you got mail!"

"Ah… I see…" He looks down the path, catching the long red carpet. "Well, that means a visit is a must! Like… we could do it, right now."

"Wise decision!" She nods. "The sooner you are done with the homework, the more you can play!"

"Ugh… on second thought, I have a brainache right now…" He lies his hands on his forehead.

"Hey, hey! What did I miss?" Grina let the smartphone go, as it enters inside her left pocket.

"Nothing too rad… a team of dudes and girls raid inside my house and took everything." He turns over Grina.

She gasped, expanding her eyes.

"WHAT RANDOMNESS IS THAT?!" She holds her cheeks. "DID A TRAVELING FORTUNE TELLER TOLD YOU THIS?!"

"Nope. That girl over there did." He points at the young woman.

Grina turns over, seeing the smiling female horseshoe crab.

"Pal, what's going on?!" She opens her arms, frowning a bit.

"He just told you that." The young woman nods. "A team took his items and brought them in his new room."

The girl left her mouth open.

"… aaaaah, now the story has sense!" She turns over Bars. "You forgot to mention that last part, big boy!"

"Does that even matter? I don't even know how they put in my stuff! Like, they could simply threw in a pile and leave it like that!" He shakes his head.

"Ah… that sounds awfully probable…" A big sweat drop appears near her forehead. "But at least they couldn't touch my apartment!" She grins, pointing on her chest with her right thumb.

"I'm sure they reported doing the same thing with your house too!"

"WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" Grina twists around.

Rapidly, she reaches the counter, slamming her hands on it.

"THE ROOM, PAL!"

"Well…" The young woman slightly squeeze her eyes. "Grina Inkol, Junior Ranger Status… you have…"

She closed her mouth. Silence followed for some seconds.

"WELL?!" Grina clenches her right fist.

"You have… the… uhm…" The young woman looks up.

"Excuse me a moment, but… how about looking through your computer?!" She points down-right, on a semi-hidden medium sized monitor.

"No!" The young woman frowns a little. "If I do, I'll lose bonus points which are needed for the monthly Employee Competition!"

"And what if you don't know the room?! You are stumbling in an infinite thinking loop!" She thrusts her palms forward.

"Very wrong, Ranger! Your room is the number 143, located on the 5th floor, left side of the building, the last 3rd door you see on your right!"

"Good!" Grina smiles, sprinting towards the elevator door.

"Wait!" The young woman leans her right arm. "Transfer plans make sure your items are all in order!"

"I don't trust anyone I just met 2 minutes ago!" Grina turns her shoulder over the woman, as her left thumb press a button.

"Girl… aren't you trusting her for the transfer story?" He was walking towards the girl.

"Details!" She kept pushing the button, in a rapid movement. "Come on, come on…"

The boy sighs, shrugging a bit. The elevator door opens: behind, there are Mirii with Hun on her right and Fara on his right.

"Comin' through!" Grina enters inside, pushing the 5 button.

"Grina?! What are you doing?!" Mirii turns over her, frowning, as the elevator door closes.

The machine starts moving up.

"Paying a visit to room number 143." She folds her arms, tapping with her right foot.

"And why you would visit such room?" She slightly raises her head.

"Because it's mine! They touched my stuff, bringing it there!" Grina snorted.

Mirii expands her eyes.

"Wh-what?!"

"I bet they did the same with yours too!" Grina turns her head over Mirii.

"WHAT?!" Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Though, you have to talk with Miss Elephant Memory, if you want to know your room number."

 _DING!_

The elevator door slid on the left side, as Grina sprints out of it followed by a ricochet sound. Mirii walks near the buttons around a vertical, rectangular silver border. She pushes the 0 button. The elevator door slid on the right side, as the machine moves down.

"Ehm… what happened before…?" A sweat drop appears on the left side of Hun's forehead, as the boy closes his eyes.

"Just Grina's crazy antics." Mirii sighs loudly. "Although, I have a few questions for the reception."

"What's a reception?" He looks down on Fara.

The small girl shrugs.

"It's located on the main floor, with the purpose of greeting guests and giving them cards for their rooms. In this case, they are helping Agents and Rangers." Mirii closes her eyes.

"Oh… like I said before, you sure know many things!" He smiles, looking at the girl.

She opens her eyes, smiling in front of him.

"Thank you, Hunley." She nods. "Your kindness shall be used as an example for all the living beings."

"Ehm… you think?" His arms are bended, his neck lowered a bit.

"Yes. This world really needs to be more humble and gentle, as arrogance and egoism are leading it through a collection of unfortunate events." She caresses her right tentacle.

"Ya know… with those big talkins, ya kinda appear a little arrogant… and a bit egoistic too…" Fara smiles widely, looking at Mirii.

"Fara!" Hun looks at his sister, frowning a lot and pointing at Mirii. "Say sorry to Mirii!"

"Wha? I was just jokin', big bro!" She opens her arms, then she looks at Mirii again. "Ya aren't mad to a little, inncent girl… righ'?" She grins a little.

Hun turns his head over Mirii: she was trembling a little, as a vein popped on her forehead.

"Wh-what nonsense! I-I have th-the perfect temperament…" She has her eyes closed and her face slightly lowered.

 _DING!_

The elevato door slid to the left side, as the trio walks out of it. Bars was looking at the main door: he turns behind, seeing the others.

"Hey there. Grina is like behind her door?"

"I don't know." The veins on Mirii's forehead disappear. "She could even be on her way, through the stairs."

Multiple steps are heard, coming from the left path. Grina shows up, stopping near Bars' left side: her hands stands on her bended knees, as she was breathing loudly.

"Whoa, girl! Right on the bullseye!" He expands his eyes, while looking at Grina.

"Anf… anf… you… why are you watching me…?" Grina raises her back. "Walk in place, march for the cinemas! Epic adventures are waiting for us!" She grins, clenching her right fist.

"Hun has to stay here."

Everyone turns behind: Tonna walks in front of them.

"Ah… hi Miss… Idon'trememberyourname?" Grina looks up.

"Tonna." She folds her arms. "Mr. Tarfo said clearly how Hun has to be inside the Headquarters."

"The reason?" Mirii steps forward.

"It's because of his previous transformation." Tonna looks at her. "Don't try to talk about this. You can't absolutely complain on orders explicitly sent from our president."

"Ooooh… so we have a little obedient girl, in front of us!" Grina chuckles, doing one step forward.

Mirii turns over Grina, frowning a lot and expanding her eyes.

"Excuse me…?" Tonna lowers her eyelids.

"Now… do you really think Mr. Shark knows clearly the best safe strategies for this city?" She opens her arms, shaking her head.

"His name is Tarfo!" Tonna frowns. "How dare you forgot his name?! Do you know you could lose tons of points, if you don't call him properly?!"

"Raising voices… clear sign of weak-minded people!" Grina lowers her eyebrows, still smiling. "You really aren't able to see beyond official orders. Do you know you are in a mental prison?"

From Tonna's ears, smoke was coming out.

"GRINA! WOULD YOU STOP WITH YOUR MADNESS?!" Mirii picks Grina's shirt. "DO YOU WANT TO BE KICKED OUT FROM HERE?!"

Mirii pushes Grina, still frowning a lot, as multiple veins popped on her head.

"Heh… are you saying that Hunry is not allowed to see a cinema with his own eyes…?" She pats on her shirt. "How sad… eh eh…"

Grina pulls out a small bluish ball. Mirii gasped, as the other girl threw it on the floor.

 _POOF!_

Blue smoke surrounded everyone! Quickly, Grina runs away as her left hand grips on Hun's right, pulling him around.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Tonna coughs, with her eyes watery, seeing Grina near the main door.

"I'm sorry, Miss RulesOnly! Hunry doesn't deserve to be treated like a mouse in a cage: let him swim freely through the city!" She pushes the main door.

"YOU IDIOT! COME BACK HERE!" Mirii sprints towards Grina.

She was followed by the other Inklings, as Grina kept running outside while pulling Hun.


	87. Action Attack! - Prologue

**New arc is up! The title sure feels like a déjà vu...**

 **Well, don't forget to review, if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The sky was assuming more and more, a darker blue color as the Sun was almost behind the tall mountains surrounding the city. On the sides of the city roads, some tall street lamps were lightning up: on their bases, there were some eye stickers: some were frowning, other had different irises positions…

An Inkling girl had her knees on the sidewalk, as one hand was resting down and the other was holding a red chalk. She was passing it on the floor, as a text was slowly forming.

 **NO TURF WAR**

 **NO LIFE**

She raises up, holding on her right knee, as her face was smiling and pointing on the text. Gradually, step sounds were increasing in volume, as they echoes through the girl's ears. Turning her head over the source, her eyes could track a tall Inkling girl holding a short Inkling boy from his hand.

The girl was grinning and

"HYPE TRAIN COMING THROUGH!" Grina passes the girl, making her spin on herself multiple times!

She stops spinning, shortly after: her eyes became a rotating spiral, as the girl was stumbling left and right. She shakes her head quickly, blinking multiple times. In front of her, a group of Inklings were running in the same direction!

The girl jumps and grabs the pole with both her hands, as her head was following the group with her eyes. Bars rapidly tilts his head to the right, once.

"Man… I hope we are not making everyone jump out of the way!" He turns his shoulders back, seeing the girl sliding down from the pole.

He sighs, returning his shoulders ahead and seeing Mirii accelerating a bit, as her eyes were looking at Hun's back head.

"HUNLEY, STOP RUNNING!" Mirii frowns a lot, breathing loudly.

The boy turns his head, as his iris moves on the right corner of his right eye.

"Bu-but I don't want to fight a friend!" He raises his eyebrows.

"TURN INTO A SQUID!" Tonna was gritting her teeth, as her fists were moving back and forth.

He left his mouth open.

"Ah… sorry, I forgot!" The boy expands his eyes.

"Not now, Hunry! We are almost there!" Grina turns to the right, near the corner of a brick wall.

In front of the Inklings, a large building in a horizontal, rectangular shape. On the top of a bright, open corridor… a text saying "SQUIDVISION": each letter was brighten up as their sides were covered in a thick, black border.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER, HUNLEY! TURN INTO A SQUID!" Mirii passes Tonna, getting closer to him.

"Yeah, don't listen to her! Don't turn into a Squid!" Grina turns her head slightly.

Hun looks at Grina and Mirii, multiple times.

"Ok! I'll not turn into a Squid!" He smiles, staring at Grina.

"NO!" Mirii hits her forehead with her palm. "I said to turn into a Squid, Hunley!"

"Big bro, turn into a Squid!" Fara raises her eyebrows, as her mouth downturns a little.

The boy quickly forms into a semi-liquid Squid, as his grabbed hand slips away from Grina's one. She thrusts her hand in front of her face, as the palm was covered in Orange ink. The girl's feet slide a little on the sidewalk, then she turns around.

Mirii and Tonna were in front of Hun: Mirii folded her arms, with her eyebrows lowered and Tonna was holding her hips and her eyelids were lowered.

"I'm going to report your recent behavior to the Chief Agents: you will lose so many points, that your butt is going to rest on the cold, cold sidewalk." Tonna snorts.

"No, wait a minute girl!" Bars walks on Tonna's right side, looking at the woman and opening his arms. "How about just leaving her alone? I'll talk to her about this!"

Tonna turns towards Bars.

"Do you wanna stand outside too?" She lowers her eyelids even more.

Bars frowns a little.

"Girl, this"

"I'M A WOMAN!" She expands her eyes. "You better grow up from this childish attitude or else you'll never get past Ranger rank!"

"Oh really…" Grina grins. "Who's crying and whining like a baby right now?"

"That would be you." Mirii steps ahead. "Despite the fact you know how rules are very important to follow inside this organization, how we are suppose to listen the other Agents without opening our mouths, you still dare to complain about those important decisions and even force your ideas to be chosen, without the approval of anyone."

"Tsk!" Grina shakes her head. "I still don't understand why Hun can't stay outside for a bit…"

"I told you the reason!" Tonna stretches her arms down, clenching her fists.

"So… just because of his transformation? Ha!" Grina lowers her eyebrows, keeping her smile. "Then, how about the other times when Hunry never had such thing? I bet that even in the past, he never had anything like that!"

Tonna growls.

"How can I mindlessly follow every single order you got from behind those large mouths, if such amazing organization could have some skeletons in the closet?" She folds her arms.

"You know everything about your role and goals. We are obligated to refer everything concerning our Agents and Rangers!" She opens her arms, holding her hips.

Fara raises her eyebrows, feeling something inside her throat. Mirii nods, while looking at Tonna.

"That's right." She looks at Grina. "If you are so sure about your words…"

Mirii smiles, lowering her eyebrows a little.

"Show us some evidence. Is there something we don't know about this organization?"

Fara holds her throat, breathing loudly and swallowing saliva.

"Evidence… hmpf! It's just common sense! Come on, you are like the one who comes up with hundreds of conspiracy theories!" Grina's smile shuts off.

"Those weren't theories… they were cunning observations." She closes her eyes for a moment. "And I see you are not showing us anything that supports your accusations."

"Mirii! How can you close your mind about this?!" Grina frowns a little.

"Your mind is closed. Without evidences, those are nothing more than barbaric attacks. They told us everything and are giving a chance to cure Hunley from his disease." Mirii folds her arms.

Fara keeps breathing loudly: her eyes were getting watery.

"Fara?"

The small girl gasps loudly, turning to her right: Hun was raising his eyebrows, while in his humanoid form.

"What's the matter…?" He tilts his head slightly to the right.

"N-nothing!" She trembles a bit, as her eyes were looking around. "F-fine! I-I'm fine!"

The boy keeps looking at her.

"… is there something wrong…?"

"No! Nothing wrong, big bro! I… ehm… I was catching some breath, that's all!" Her eyes were pointed on his.

"Oh… ehm… th-that's a little weird, sister. I know you have a lot of energy… I remember seeing you running for almost a hour!"

Fara's eyes expanded!

"NO! NO, YA GO' IT A' 'RONG! YA SEE… well… oh, yes! I ran even before!" She shows her teeth, while smiling.

"Ah… wait, why you never told me that?" He scratches the back of his head, as his head was raised and his eyes were looking up on the sky.

"Because she would have been scolded." Tonna was looking at Hun. "No one is allowed to run through the hallways. Now, let's all walk back to the Headquarters…"

Hun frowns a lot, quickly twisting over Fara.

"Fara!" He lowers his eyelids.

The small girl lowers her head. He shakes his head.

"You are going to hear them, later…"

Grina raises her eyebrows, while looking at Fara: a tear came from the small girl's left eye, sliding on her left cheek.

 _EEEEEEEEKKKK!_

 _HELP! HELP!_

 _SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!_

Grina twists behind: a crowd of people was running from the open corridor. They were screaming, as some of them tripped on the floor or picked up their smartphones. Older Inklings were holding younger ones with their hands, other were carrying them with their arms.

"… dasquid is going on…?" Bars left his mouth open.

Hun looks at the crowd, as they were passing around the group of Inklings, with his eyebrows raised. He frowns a little, as he starts sprinting ahead. Mirii gasps, thrusting her hand towards him.

"HUNLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Her eyebrows rose.

He kept running while looking ahead and zigzagging through the crowd.


	88. Action Attack! - Chapter 1

**Are you liking the story so far? Please, let me know with a review!**

* * *

Hun's right foot stomps the edge of the open corridor.

"KID, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" A male Inkling with a beard catches his left arm with his left hand.

The boy turns on his left, seeing the man.

"I want to make sure that everyone is out!" He frowns a little.

"There are weird creatures inside! They kept shooting toxic stuff from their guns!" He grasps his arm even more. "I saw them taking hostages, even children! But don't try to be a hero: they will capture you too!"

Hun turns into a Squid, as the liquefied arm retreats inside.

"Let me handle them!" He slides through the open corridor.

The few people running jumped on the sides, as the squid kept sliding on the lucid checkered floor: everyone of them had their eyes glued on him. The man stood there, while his eyes expanded slightly.

Hun returns into his previous form, as he leans against a yellow wall.

He tilts to the left, as his irises rest on the left corner of the eyes: a long corridor, with cups resting on a soft floor. Near some cups there were popcorns scattered in front and around it. Above the floor, boxes hanging on the walls, each reporting a number colored in a red light.

The light-black floor had large squares with white borders and a repeated text saying "Good vision!". Under the 1 box, there is an open brown wallet with its back exposed. Steps were echoing through Hun's ears: he retreats his head, still leaning on the wall.

"Cover up you must! In great number, they will come!" A female voice is heard.

His eyes expanded. He swallowed slightly. Shooting gun noises were now coming across the air. The boy nods and turns into a Squid: he slides on the wall, standing right under a poster where a male Inkling posing with a sword is shown.

Goo came from the left side, resting on the floor: marching slowly, a group of Stinglings! They were wearing a helmet, with the visor open up. The female ones had a longer fin, with attached a longer pointy tail than the male ones: they were a little taller however.

The rightmost male Stingling look down-right, seeing an Orange stain on the floor. His head slowly follows the Orange path, leading on the wall.

 _SPLAT!_

The male Stingling yelps, as he flies away in a small Stingray form. The other 3 turn in the same direction, looking at the Squid sliding towards them: he was passing on the goo, while releasing Orange ink behind.

They cock their weapons, pointing towards the Squid: he was near a female Stingling, as he jumps while spinning on her.

 _SPLAT!_

A male Stingling got ink on his eyes: he yells, while rubbing them.

"EAT THIS, YOU SCUM!" Another male Stingling kept shooting, while walking backwards and with his eyes semi-closed.

 _SPLAT!_

The young adult slightly opens his eyes: the Squid was now sliding towards him. He runs, while his arms were thrown up in the air, getting closer to the 1 box.

"ALERT! ALERT!"

 _SPLAT!_

He flies away as a small Stingling. Hun looks to his left: a corridor almost covered in darkness. He slides inside, turning around corners, as blurry blue light was pointing on the floor. After turning to the right, normal light was surrounding the area.

There were multiple red armchairs, each with a number behind the headrest. On the tip of their arms, a circular hole: most of them had cups with either a white-red stripped drinking straw, coming through the middle of a transparent lid, or filled with some pop-corn visible from the top.

Adult and young Inklings were sit down, right under a giant movie screen: their hands were on their backs with the hand wrists and legs tied. A large grey stick was on their mouths. On the right, there are two Stinglings: a woman with large rings on each ear and purple makeup on her eyelids.

On her left, a tall male Stingling wearing a black pirate hat with a white Stingray on its center. His clothes are dark green, both jacket and pants are rough. The jacket was tied with faint silver buttons, as on his right side there were multiple small-squared medals, each of different color.

The woman's head tracked down Hun, as he was sliding forward.

"HERE HE IS! GET HIM YOU MUST!" She frowns, pointing on him.

Smanties jump from behind the armchairs, spitting goo from their mouths! The Squid goes zigzag, passing the goo resting on the floor. He bends down a little, while his head was pointing towards the Smanties which were now on the floor: he charges forward, as a wave of Orange ink was surrounding him.

4 Smanties got instantly splatted, as they were turning around, now flying away as small Stingrays. Others were sliding from behind, following Hun. 2 Stinglings, one male and one female, came from behind the right sides of two armchairs, standing in front of the Squid and with their weapons pointed at him.

The Squid stops, bending down once more: he jumps very high, as goo projectiles land on his previous position. While in the air, Hun was moving towards the tied Inklings, falling down slowly.

"Aaaaarrrrr! Ye buffoons: he's gettin' near th' hostages!" The obese man grits his teeth, while frowning.

His pants were tied in a brown belt: on its right side, a gun handle sticks out from a folder. The Stingling takes it, pointing the gun at the Squid: he lands behind a young female yellow Inkling, with a cap wore on the other side on her head.

Hun returns into his humanoid form, as his hands were already on the node.

 _BLAM!_

A big projectile flies from the gun, landing on Hun's forehead. The boy stood up, as his left iris turns around the left eye counterclockwise, while his right iris turns clockwise around the right eye: he was stumbling, as small Squids were flying around on the top of his head.

A female Stingling jumps on him from his right side: he was now on the floor, under the young woman.

"Great shoot you did." The woman smiles, as she looks at the man. "Plenty of skills you have."

"Har har har! 'o course, me lady!" He grins, while putting the gun back on the folder: he walks towards the boy and the young woman. "No jolly-fer-nothin' Squid be goin' to get th' best 'o cap'n Roy!"

The woman looks up-left, while her mouth downturns a little.

"Understood I did not…"

"Yo-ho-ho, ye be th' one to speak! 'tis be th' speak fer real men, comely wench Stin'ret!" He snickers, as he folds his arms in front of the female Stingling.

"Stingret! Talk better you must!" Stingret frowns a lot.

"Bah! Anyway!" Roy points on the floor with nothing on it. "Tie 'tis fool 'n throw him in 'tis sea 'o hostages!"

 _Mr. Roy, you'll not tie the boy._

Roy gasps loudly, for several seconds: he turns behind, seeing…?

"L-l-l-lord!"

He bows down, with his right knee touching the ground, as he picks his hat and holding it in his hands.

"W-what a surprise! 'tis a great honor to have ye here wit' us!"

 _Please, Mr. Roy… stand up._

The man quickly stands up.

"Any other requests 'tis barnacle-covered scurvy dog can do fer th' jolly 'o our mission?" He trembles.

 _You know the orders… right?_

"Yarr, matey! We were 'bout to begin th' operations, but 'tis intruder interrupted everythin'!" He looks down on Hun, which his irises were still rotating around the eye. "But if ye don't want th' intruder to be tied up, then... what be we goin' to do wit' him?"

A brief silence fell down.

 _You better listen to the things I have to say about this kid..._

"You… him you know?" Stingret was holding her chin.

 _…_ _his name is Hun and he comes from the farms. He's an Agent of the Inkopolis Security Team._

"What?!" Roy quickly turns towards Hun. "That wee amateur be an Agent?!"

 _They will come here soon, trying to defeat us…_

Roy turns his head slowly, as his eyes were following…?

 _Now, be silent as I pronounce those words!_

Incomprehensive words echoes through the entire area: the tied up Inklings were all looking towards Hun.


	89. Action Attack! - Chapter 2

**Well, if you are liking the story so far... please, write a review.**

* * *

Mirii was running on the sidewalk: on her back, there is an large tube filled with orange ink. On her hands, she was holding a Splat Charger painted entirely in red, except the handle which is still colored in light-green.

Behind her, Grina on the left and Bars on the right: both had tubes on their backs filled in orange ink. The girl was holding a Splattershot with a sticker on the tube's sides: a smile face sticking out the tongue. Bars was holding a Splat Roller, having two Ink Tanks near each other: its cover was rather large.

"Mirii!" Grina was breathing loudly, as her lungs were getting on fire. "Give me some time to phone Enrick and tell him all about the movie theater attack!"

"I called Ana earlier: she confirmed that Temanga will wait for us in front of the entrance!" Mirii kept looking ahead, slightly lowering her eyebrows.

"Man, I don't think we have seen them after that last attack!" Bars keeps puffing.

"Yeah! We were on that giant, flying ship as we were about to infiltrate in and rescue Hunry!" She grins, while closing her eyes.

"You better remember not letting your guard down, Grina." Mirii turns her head a little to the right. "You already did quite enough."

"Huh?! Wh-what's that suppose to mean?!" Grina frowns.

"If you listened to Tonna's orders, Hunley would have been still in the Headquarters with all of us, instead of rushing inside!" Mirii frowns even more, as her hands curl into fists.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who told him to be a hero! I would have hold his shoulders, if he wasn't that fast at running!" Grina snorted, gritting her teeth.

"Girls! We are like, almost there!" Bars points with his left forefinger, at the logo of the movie theater.

On the corner of the sidewalk, 4 Inklings were standing still as their mouths were moving and their faces were pointed on each other. Their tentacles were colored is Yellow.

The shortest male Inkling has Pilot Goggles on his forehead, the popular shirt Zink Layered LS with a faint red spot on the middle and Purple Hi-Horses shoes. Holding with his right hand, a Splattershot with a SquidForce logo on its sides.

The slightly taller female Inkling near him has Studio Headphones on her ears, White Tee shirt and Pink Trainers shoes. She was holding a Splat Charger with both her hands: on the Ink Tank's right side, a sticker depicting FishFry.

Having the same height as the short male, an Inkling girl with her eyes clothes and a bright smile. She wears a Bobble Hat, Green Zip Hoodie and yellow-inked shoes with tall toplines. She kept rolling a Splat Roller back and forth, leaving a large Yellow Ink spot on the sidewalk: around its Ink Tank, a sticker with small mountains on the top of a word reading "Inkline".

The tallest male wears rectangular glasses, a button-up white shirt and Kick-style shoes with blue laces and soles. On his left shoulder, rests the Inkbrush weapon. The closed eyes girl turn her head slightly on her right, towards the coming Inklings trio.

"Yay! Our friends are here!" She moves ahead, while waving her left hand at them and holding the handle with her right hand.

"Awesome! This means action time!" The short male grins, with his eyes closed, as he waves his left hand.

"This also means serious time, Nick!" The other girl frowns a lot, while looking at the boy.

The trio stops near the other group of Inklings. Grina steps forward, pointing her face towards the tall male wearing glasses, as she smiles and lowers her eyebrows.

"Hey there, Enrick!" She waves her right hand. "Looks like we are dealing with another attack from those boneheads!"

Enrick rubs the bottom of his nose with the right forefinger's sides, while his eyes are closed, as he smiles a little and slightly lowers his head.

"This time they are invading the movie theater?" He opens his eyes.

"WHY THE MOVIE THEATER?!" Nick's eyes expand, as multiple tears were coming down. "It's such a nice place… it didn't harm anyone!"

"Are you seriously taking that old building for a person?!" A vein pops on the Headphones-wearing girl's forehead.

"Well, I wouldn't disagree honestly!" Grina folds her arms, showing her teeth. "We were going to watch a movie tonight!"

"US TOO!" The shortest girl jumps in place, laughing a lot.

"Girl, really?!" Bars lowers his arms, while looking at her.

"Yeah, there's this new fantasy movie about"

"STOP TALKING IRRELEVANT THINGS!" Mirii stands in front of Enrick, frowning a lot, in tiptoes and her arms stretched down: her fists were shaking, her eyes expanded and multiple veins on her forehead. "THERE ARE CROOKS INSIDE THE PLACE!"

"W-whoa!" Enrick's ears lower down, as his forehead was covered in sweat and his eyes were expanded: he thrusts his arm forward. "What's up with your nerves?!"

"That's because Hunry is inside." Grina holds Mirii's shoulders, pulling her back. "Farm boy decided to enter in and do some Squid-fu to the criminals."

"Squid-fu…? … AH!" Nick hits his left palm with his right fist. "That's it! I found something extremely important!"

The Headphone-wearing girl, lowers her eyelids as she turns over Nick.

"Now, what are you thinking this time…?" A bigger vein popped on her forehead, as her left hand was standing on her left hip.

"The most logical conclusion, Ana! Hunbert… he's a secret martial arts actor!" He closes his right eye, as he lift his right forefinger, grinning.

No one talked for a while.

"Nick… he doesn't even know what a movie is." Ana covers her eyes, with her left hand, as she lowers her head and shakes it.

"Oh… ehm… how about… he was lying all along?" He scratches the back of his head.

"Nick!" Ana frowns.

"Hey hey, now… it's time to chew down some Inkorange Gum!" Grina holds 4 wrapped orange gums in her right fist.

She gives one to each Yellow Inkling: they opened it, taking the gum in their respective mouths.

"I couldn't bring the Checkpoint Panel with me, so this means you need to watch yourself very carefully." Mirii looks over the open corridor. "I'm sure Agents will come here too, so we'll not be completely alone this time."

"Oooooh…" The smiling girl's head was pointing at a cup full of popcorn, standing on a counter, inside the open corridor. "Popcorn!"

She rushes ahead, as she rolls her weapon on the ground.

"No, Zira!" Enrick dives inside the Orange ink as a Squid. "Stop!"

Everyone else dives in the ink, as they swim through the orange path. Zira reaches the entrance: goo was down on the floor. The Roller passes on it, as the girl keeps looking at the cup. She stops near it, as her weapon falls down: she takes the cup with both her hands.

"Yummy!" She grabs popcorn with her right fist, stuffing it in her mouth.

"Stop it, sister!" Enrick emerges from the ink. "Those Stingrays could be under their own goo!"

"Munchmunch, Idunseethem, munchmunch." Zira chews loudly.

"Ha! What a joke those losers!" Grina emerges from the ink, smiling. "Sprinkles of goo can't even hold an army of babies!"

 _Har har har!_

Zira stops chewing: the others who emerged just now stood still, without moving a muscle. They slowly turn to their right, seeing Captain Roy standing ahead: he was folding his arms, grinning. In front of him, several Stinglings with their guns pointed at the Inklings.

Grina frowns a lot, pointing her finger at Roy.

"YOU!" She inhales loudly. "OF ALL THE PLACES!"

"Ye were makin' me barnacle-covered clock yawnin', like a sleepy whale." He laughs, with his head rose up.

"WHERE'S HUNLEY?!" Mirii steps ahead, as her right finger was holding the trigger of her Charger weapon.

"Hunley...? Ye mean that wee squid who got tied up, thrown into th' sea 'o hostages?" He snickers.

Mirii gasps loudly, as her hands were almost losing the grip on her Charger.

"Har har! Ye be like that crocodile who keeps lurkin' around me ship! Always famished... always visible wit' th' only aid 'o th' naked eye." He shakes his head. "But I be not here to have a battle 'o insults. 'tis be a message full 'o warnin'..."

"GRRRR!" Grina grits her teeth, as she cocks her Splattershot. "SHUT UP, FATTY!"

She shoots over the group of Stinglings: they crawl down as the ink projectiles pass above them. Two Stinglings go behind a small counter, another one leans behind an arcade machine and the rest go behind each corner of the walls.

Bars slams his Roller down, as he starts moving on the goo with it. Enrick throws a Sprinkler near Roy: he steps backwards, as he watches the device shooting Orange ink around. Mirii points her Charger towards the obese Stingling, as she looks through its scope.

 _BLAM!_

Suddenly Roy disappears in thin air.

"What?!" Mirii lowers her weapon.

 _Har har har! Ye incompetents! Ye really thought that I'd be stupid enough to let myself appear in front 'o ye noses? What ye saw be just an image 'o myself. Can ye find th' real me through 'tis useless place?_

Smoke comes from Nick's ears.

"THIS PLACE IS NOT USELESS!" He frowns a lot, jumping in place and shaking his fists.

"Don't be an idiot, Nick! He could have other tricks up on his sleeves!" Ana lowers her eyebrows, as she looks around.

Zira was walking near the entrance, with her Roller weapon rolling down: she was humming a song. Grina looks on the ceiling, snorting: she cocks her weapon again, almost bending it.

"You better pray that my eyes will not find you… BECAUSE I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR DISGUSTING BELLY EXPLODE FROM MY PUNCHES OF FURY!" She grits her teeth, lowering her eyelids.

A female Stingling jumps from the left corner of the wall, shooting from her gun. Grina jumps back, as goo rests on Orange ink.

"The war is on!" Nick picks up an Orange potion known as Disruptor from his back.


	90. Action Attack! - Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your previous reviews!**

 **OctoInkling75: Nick isn't just a character I came up with... he actually appears in another Splatoon-related story! Same for Ana, Enrick and Zira: can you guess where? Maybe their team name will help you out a bit...**

 **Guest: Will the girl ever get to tell Hun about her feelings? Only time will tell!**

 **1Sonicfan: Yeah, they are so dynamic together! I'm sure we will them cooperate and together in many other situations.**

 **Write down a review, if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"HEADS UP!" Nick throws the Disruptor towards the female Stingling, as the background was momentarily covered by a yellow light. "SUPER ACCURATE THROW!"

… it impacts over the wall on the left, as the woman just looks over it.

"Great shot, sharp eyes!" Ana frowns a lot, almost squeezing her eyes, as she points her face towards Nick.

"Eh eh eh… I should had scream louder!" He chuckles, while scratching the back of his head, grinning and closing his eyes.

She shakes her head, snorting, as she turns over the woman while holding the trigger of her Charger weapon. The woman shoots towards Grina: she jumps in Squid form, passing over the goo-covered ground. The girl returns in her previous form as she keeps shooting around the woman: none of the projectiles hit .

"Ha! Pathetic!" The female Stingling lowers her weapon, smirking. "You can't even aim"

Grina shoots directly on her, as the woman explodes in Orange ink: a small Stingray was flying away, yelping.

"Thank you for playing the statue part!" She waves her hand over the flying Stingray, with her smiling mouth open.

A male Stingling crawls out of the counter, shooting towards Mirii. She does a back-flip, as she shoots a straight line of Orange ink, passing right under his nose: the man expands his eyes, as he looks down the line, trembling.

Mirii holds the trigger of her weapon, as she looks on

 _BLAM!_

The girl exploded in goo, flying away as a small Squid.

"NO!" Bars raises his eyebrows, looking at the Squid flying outside the corridor. "THEY GOT MIRII!"

"CHARGER AHEAD!" Enrick points over a female Stingling holding a long weapon, while leaning against a far away wall: the weapon was covered in thick metal, with a balloon-shaped Tank containing goo, positioned on its tail.

 _BLAM!_

Zira explodes in goo, as she flies away in a little Squid form: she was laughing.

"EVERYONE, HIDE BEHIND SOMETHING!" Grina dives behind a sofa covered in Orange ink.

She leans on its back with her shoulders, as the girl keeps breathing heavily, while her eyebrows are lowered. Her eyes were looking on the ground, down-left.

A female Stingling came from the bottom of the small woody counter and a male Stingling came from behind an arcade machine with the image of Squids with a belt around them, under their eyes: all were frowning as lasers came from the guns attached to the belts, as they were pointing up.

Gun noises can be heard throughout the place. Step sounds were increasing their volume, echoing in Grina's ears. Her forehead keeps sweating, her teeth were gritted down, her hands were grasping her weapon more…

The Charger-owning female kept pointing her weapon around, as she was looking through a small scope: she could see the other Stinglings shooting down on the Orange Ink. Under her Charger, someone was tying 2 shoelaces, each from her shoes. Nick grabbed the other free shoelaces, tying them together: he kept snickering lowly.

He stands up on the woman's left side: her right eye kept looking through the scope, while the other one was closed.

"We sure did a good job!" He rests his hands on his back, smiling, as he looks over the other Stinglings. "Those Squids are hiding in like cowards!"

"Yeah… they just need to lift their heads up and yelling is the only thing they'll ever do." The woman kept looking through the scope.

"They are just no match for such powerful weapon! I couldn't even hit that woman earlier." He snickers, as his eyelids were lowered and his eyes pointed towards the female Stingling.

"Yep, I can't believe how"

She quickly turns to her left, lowering her weapon down, seeing Nick tilting his right hand left and right. She frowns a lot, while trembling, as smoke came out of her ears.

"YOU STUPID, LITTLE"

The woman trips down, slamming on the ground with her stomach down: all the other Stinglings turn behind, with their mouths open.

"CHARGER DOWN!" Nick kicks her weapon away, as his hands were positioned sideways on his mouth's sides.

Grina quickly came up, throwing a Burst Bomb to a male Stingling's shoulders: she instantly shoots one projectile on him, as he explodes in Orange ink and flying away as a small Stingray.

Bars jumps from behind a white crate with a blue label reading "Squid-a-Cola", going towards a female Stingling as she was bending her knees. He swings his Roller on the young woman, making her explode in Orange ink and turn into a flying Stingray.

Ana raises up from a small table, with a cup resting sideways and popcorn in and ahead of it. She points her weapon over the fallen woman, while her forefinger was holding the trigger.

 _BLAM!_

The Stingling flies away as a small Stingray. Enrick jumps over the small counter, with his right hand leaning on it. He swings his Brush left and right on a female Stingling multiple times, splatting her: she yelps loudly during her flight.

Grina throws a Burst Bomb over a male Stingling, splatting him in Orange ink. Nick sees him flying away on his left. Ana smiles widely, raising her right thumb.

"Great job, Nick!" She closes her eyes for a moment. "I couldn't think of anything better than that!"

"Yeah! Great job indeed, Goggles-boy!" Grina grins a lot, folding her arms.

"Ha ha, Goggles-boy!" Nick rubs the bottom part of his nose, with his forefinger's side. "You know, I really like that"

 _SPLAT!_

He flies away as a small Squid: multiple projectiles kept coming from the right, for several seconds.

 _Thump…_

 _Thump…!_

 _Thump!_

Grina slowly raises her head, while her jaws drop down. Enrick's irises shrunk, Ana covers her mouth as her eyes expand. Bars lowers his ears, as he raises his head. All were looking at a very tall, muscular, male Stingling was holding a large Splatling-like gun with both his hands.

His chin is large and a thick brown lit cigarette was sticking out from his yellowish teeth. He was wearing a white shirt, camo pants reaching his knees and giant-size dark brown shoes.

"NINEPINS… YOU ALL NINEPINS…!"

His voice was impacting over everyone's eardrums. Grina snorted, as she closes her eyes. The Splatling weapon was about the same height as his knees and much longer. The Tank filled with goo was three times bigger than normal, covered in thick metal. The gun barrels starts rotating, followed by a really loud screeching noise.

"… mommy." Bars' mouth downturns.

 _RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!_

Everyone ducks under, standing behind large items. The man laughs as goo projectiles knock out cups, the arcade machine, a small table and flipped a white table on its side. Enrick throws a Sprinkler from behind the small counter, as the item lands behind the man.

He turns over, stepping on the weapon with his right foot: the device crumbles, no longer shooting ink.

"What the?!" His eyes almost pop out!

The man points his weapon toward the boy, as the gun barrels starts rotating again. He quickly ducks, as projectiles pass over him. Ana stood up, as she points her Charger over the man, with her left eye closed.

 _BLAM!_

A large spot of Orange Ink covered the man's right side.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" She left her mouth open, as her eyes expand. "He… HE SURVIVED THAT?!"

The man laughs, as he slowly turns over Ana.

"INVINCIBLE… SHIELD IS ME! YOU… SQUISHY SQUIDS!" He rotates the gun barrels…

"Yikes!" She dives behind a cash stand, with a monitor on it.

 _RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!_

The monitor flew away, reaching the road outside of the corridor! The man keeps laughing, as a car stops with a screech, sliding on itself to the left and hitting the monitor with the bottom-right wheel: it flips sideways, followed by a crashing sound.

Bars was behind on the right wall, outside of the building. On his left, the Killer Wail was resting on the sidewalk: he keeps peeking, seeing the man walking towards Grina, which was behind the ink covered sofa, with a knee bended on the floor.

He frowns, pushing the Killer Wail and pointing it over the giant. Grina kept looking left and right, until a large shadow covers her: she raises her head, gasping loudly.

"SQUISHY GIRL… BYE BYE!" He points his weapon on her face.

"HEY YOU, GIANT IDIOT!" Bars grits his teeth.

The man turns over Bars.

"HOW ABOUT YOU FACE SOMEONE OF YOUR SIZE?!" He clenches his fists.

He laughs loudly, as his back tilts backwards a little.

"MIDGET… FIGHT MIDGETS…!"

Bars snorted.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Bars pulls up a small lever on the Killer Wail's back: it starts trembling.

A blasting sound impacts over the giant man, as he explodes in a wide burst of Orange Ink: he flies away as a medium Stingling.

"KELP YEAH!" Bars moves his right elbow behind, in full speed, as his right hand forms a fist.

Other steps were heard: the boy turns around quickly, seeing a crowd of Inklings rushing over: each had different weapons, but they all were wearing the same kind of suit. Pointy ear covers on their ears, with faintly flashing blue dots in each, connected through black cables passing from the back of their heads.

Their phosphorescent yellow vest keeps glowing under the dark blue sky filled with stars all around: under them, a black long sleeves shirt sticks out. Shoes, with laces and soles colored in yellow-green color and the rest in black, were leaving out slim light-blue lines behind, after each step.

Some were holding a long black weapon with yellow-green lines around. Others a black Roller with an Ink Tank more rounder than usual, small yellow-green lines on the edges, releasing behind a slim blue line. The majority were carrying a medium sized weapon, presenting the same color pattern seen in other weapons, with a visible rounder Ink Tank positioned on its back.

Bars returns ahead, with his left hand positioned sideways on the mouth's left side.

"Girls! Enrick! The Agents are coming!"

Grina raises her head, pointing it outside. She stands up, sprinting out of the corridor, stopping on Bars' right side. He turns around, watching the Agents again: a black Truck with yellow-green lines was coming from the horizon ahead.

Some agents pushed the car on its wheel: a female Agent pulled the front-left door, as she leans inside. After several seconds, she pulls out an adult male Inkling wearing broken glasses by his armpits: on her back, aside from her Tank filled in Orange ink, there is a large light-blue box with a red cross inside an empty red-lined circle, located on its center.

"Quick, you two."

Grina and Bars turn around: Mirii was standing still, holding the same long black weapon seen in the hands of the other agents. Her clothes were the same as well. On her right, a large orange panel, glowing through the darkness.

"Jump in this panel." She shortly tilts her head to the right, multiple times.

"Mirii… you are wearing Agent clothes?" Grina left her mouth open, as her eyes widens a little.

"Questions later: do as I said!" She points her weapon on the panel.

Grina and Bars look at each other: they nodded together.


	91. Action Attack! - Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **1sonicfan: No, she wasn't brainwashed.**

 **Well, if you are enjoying the story, please write a review about it!**

* * *

Grina breathes slowly, as her eyes were pointed on the panel: she jumps in it, through the orange ink covering the entire device. Around her, liquid orange with small bubbles raising up from various points: her eyes were closed and her hands were wide open, as her Splattershot falls through the orange abyss.

Ear covers slowly appears on her ears and her clothes were gradually changing into a black shirt with long sleeves, covered by a phosphorescent vest. Her shoes were surrounded by a blue light for 3 seconds, then disappearing instantly: now black shoes with yellow-green laces and soles were now covering her feet.

Her arms bend, as her palms felt something resting on them. She opens her eyes, seeing the same medium size weapon those Agents were wielding. Her mouth opens with a smile, as the girl lifts the weapon in front of her head: she was holding her breath.

Grina moves her legs back and forth, as her head tilts upwards. She jumps out of the panel, drenching in Orange ink.

"Whoa!" Bars' cheeks got red. "Like, girl…!"

The girl shakes herself violently, while closing her eyes: ink fell on Mirii's face and Bars' shirt. Mirii snorted, as she rubs her face. Grina looks on her hips, her shoes, her shirt… she squeals, shaking her fists sideways and bending her knees.

"Wow! So awesome!" She jumps multiple times, while smiling widely.

"Tsk." Mirii shakes her head slowly, folding her arms, as she turns over Bars. "Go there now, Bars." She tilts her head over the panel.

"All right!" He throws a punch in the air, grinning.

The boy jumps inside the panel, as large drops fell on the ground, hitting Mirii's shoes.

"Bah!" She shakes her shoes, looking down to them, frowning a little. "You don't need to jump in such barbaric way."

"Eh eh!" Grina grins, as she closes her eyes and holding her hips. "Hunting down innocent epic actions, just because of a little splash?"

"Hmpf!" She raises her head, as her eyes were pointing at Grina, while keeping the frown. "Crooks are inside this building, holding hostages… and you still think about having fun?"

Grina rolls her eyes, sighing loudly.

"Grina?!" Enrick walks in front of the girl, as his head was moving up and down and his eyes were pointing at each piece of clothing, she had on. "You…"

"Mirii!" Ana was behind Enrick, as her eyes were wide open and pointing at Mirii's ear covers. "Where did you get those… those things?"

"There is only one way you can do that…" Enrick pushes his glasses, on the middle, with his right forefinger.

Bars jumps out of the panel, with Agent clothes on them: his Roller was sharing the same style.

"You must be an Agent, in order to wear such equipment." He folds his arms, as his lens were covered by a thick white light for a moment.

"Agents?!" She stretches her arms backwards, as her neck tilts forward. "So they are…"

"Eh eh! You got it almost correctly"

 _PAF!_

"YEOUCH!" Grina lifts her left foot, holding it with both her hands, jumping in place a little. "WHAT THE SHELL, MIRII?!" She grits her teeth, squeezing her eyes.

"There is a rule you should always remember, Grina… which is, to not let the citizens know anything about this." Her shoulders were down, relaxed: she looks over Enrick. "I hope you'll understand our situation."

"Ehm… ok?!" He looks at Ana, with his eyes expanded.

"Are you stupid, Mirii?!" Her right foot was on the ground, as her right leg was a little shaking: her right eye was closed, her left eye slightly open, her eyebrows lowered and her teeth still gritting. "Those are our friends… we can trust them!"

"This is NOT an enough justification." Mirii lowers her eyebrows, as she twists rapidly over Grina. "No one is allowed to know any confidential information, except for the authorized persons."

"You must be kidding me…" Grina frowns a lot. "You know them as well as I do. You know they would never backstab us for their own interest."

"It's still not enough." Mirii shakes her head slowly.

"Wait, excuse me a moment!" Ana lies her left palm in front of Grina's face, as her head was pointing at Mirii. "Did you happen to saw Nick, during your return…?"

"How about Zira?!" Enrick bends forward a little, clenching his right fist and frowning a little.

"I don't know anything about them… I'm sorry." Mirii caresses her right tentacle. "The details about my return are covered by the imposing rules we must follow."

"Imposing rules…" Grina slams her hands on her hips, as she turns gradually to her right and her head was pointing up, on the building's walls.

"Grina." Mirii turns over her, frowning a lot. "I want you to answer this question."

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" She looks over Bars, smiling.

"GRINA!" She shows her teeth. "Stop acting like a child and listen very carefully to me!"

"Tsk…" She turns behind, as her eyes point at Mirii: her mouth was a little downturned and her eyelids were slightly lowered. "What do you want now…?"

"You want to spend the majority of your time with your friends, right…? Hunley is one of your friends?" She stops frowning.

"Of course he's!" She opens her arms.

"You want to rescue him from those crooks?" She folds her arms, slowly.

"Sigh… why all those stupid questions, now?" A sweat drop appears near the forehead's right side, as her eyebrows lowers a little more.

"Because you are too stubborn and stupid, to comprehend our situation!" Mirii grits her teeth. "You must be thankful for the opportunity to save Hunley from the dangers he's in this very moment!"

"We already have this opportunity, Mirii! We are not getting anything more from"

"Wait a second, Grina!" Enrick stands in front of Grina, as his palms were thrusted forward. "Let's just forget about this, ok? We are going to retrieve Zira and Nick, so we can all"

"Actually, Enrick…" Mirii coughs once, with her right fist lying in front of her mouth. "… you and the others are not allowed to fight the Stingrays with us."

He turns over the girl: silence fell down for some seconds. Grina expands her eyes, while leaving her mouth open.

"No… no, you can't really be"

"Those are the orders, Grina. You don't have any rights to complain about them." She slightly raises her head.

"… are you EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF?!" She walks in front of Mirii, frowning a lot. "OUR FRIENDS ARE REALLY GOOD AT FIGHTING! THEY HELPED US ALL THIS TIME, EVEN BEFORE!"

"As I said, orders can't be discussed. It's useless for you to"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS, MIRII! YOU KNOW IT VERY WELL TOO!" Grina breathes multiple times. "If it was for you, Temanga would have been very welcome to fight those criminals along with the Inkinators!"

"Grina, not following the orders is going to cost us a lot. Please, stop complaining." She swallows slightly, still her shoulders are relaxed.

"WHY YOU KEEP REPRESSING YOUR OWN OPINIONS?! MIRII, WAKE UP! THOSE PEOPLE DON'T DESERVE TO BE FOLLOWED SO MINDLESSLY!" She frowns a lot, with her eyes wide open.

Bars stands in front of Grina, gripping her shoulders and pushing her backwards, gently.

"Now, now girl… please, calm down…" He whispers.

"BARS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She looks at him.

"Girl, please! If you keep shouting like this, fists and kicks are going on again!" He raises his voice, lowering his eyebrows.

Grina closes her mouth, inhaling with her nose.

"Grina…" Enrick walks on her right side. "… don't worry about us, ok?"

She turns her head over him, raising her eyebrows.

"… no Enrick, really it's"

He shakes his head.

"The situation is too complicated than that… and seeing you in trouble will give me and the others, nothing but regrets."

"No! Everything is going to be fine, really! Enrick!" Her eyes were getting watery.

He lies his right hand on her left shoulder, while smiling.

"Good luck with your mission." He winks with his right eye.

He turns back, seeing Ana nodding in front of him.

"See you next time, everyone!" He waves his right hand in front of everyone.

"Bye!" Ana smiles, waving her left hand.

Enrick and Ana walk away towards the horizontal sidewalk, after the street: the boy was standing on the girl's left. Grina kept watching the two, disappearing in the horizon. She rubs her right eye. Bars hugs her gently.

"Follow me now: with the other Agents nearby, the Stingrays are going to reconsider their actual strategy plans." Mirii turns around, walking towards the open corridor.

Bars pats lowly Grina's back, as he walks ahead. The girl starts walking right behind the boy: she keeps looking at Mirii, frowning a lot and shaking her fists.

 _Inkinators, may I have your attention?_

The trio suddenly stops: Mirii lies her right hand behind the right ear cover, as her head turns slightly to the right.

"Tonna?"

 _Yes. I'm the Inkinators' vocal assistant, supporting the members with useful information._

Mirii looks over Grina and Bars: the other girl was holding her left ear cover, looking to the left.

"Where is the girl?!" Bars looks around. "I can't find her!"

Tonna grumbled.

 _I'm talking to you through the Ear Covers you are wearing._

"Wha…?" He touches his ear covers with a hand each. "Aaaah! Like, neat!" He smiles widely.

 _Indeed. Anyway, Mirii is aware of the current conditions. Did she report you anything related to them?_

"I didn't yet." Mirii stops holding her ear cover, caressing her right tentacle. "I was about to tell them everything, before we would step in the movie theater."

 _I'll handle the explanations. For this evening only, you have the authorization of wearing the official Hero suit and using the Hero weapons. You are not Agents though, which means you still must follow the orders me and the other agents will give to you._

Grina keeps her mouth closed, looking on a crumbled red soda can on the sidewalk.

 _One more thing, before I start explaining your current mission… Grina, can I have your attention?_

She kept looking at the red soda can. Mirii frowns a little, as she looks at the girl.

 _I didn't report your previous behavior to the Chiefs… however, from now on, if you disobey the other agents' orders, you'll be kicked out of the team. Do you understand?_

Grina stood there… until a grin forms on her face.

"You seriously didn't report the insults I said in front of your face…? You aren't as childish as I thought you to be…"

 _I DIDN'T FORGET THEM, YOU SPOILED BRAT! YOU ARE STILL IN THE TEAM, JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SEND TWO RANGERS ALONE AGAINST THOSE STINGRAYS!_

Grina snickers, as she covers her mouth with her right hand. Mirii shakes her head, with slightly lowered eyebrows, as her right cheek lifts up.

"All right, all right, Miss ExplosiveRules! How about you tell us our mission?" She grins, as she waves her right hand around.

 _Grumf… the name is Tonna…_

"I know! It's just a codename, so people will not recognize your true identity! I mean, random people could just hear it out…!" Grina grins even more.

 _Grrrrr… n-not Miss ExplosiveRules…_

"You don't like it? How about Miss ILUVRULES?" She chuckles a bit.

 _NO! STOP IT OR ELSE I'M GOING TO REPORT YOUR ANTICS!_

"Huh…? But I didn't disobey any rule…" She looks up, forming a small smile.

Mirii picks Grina from her vest with her left hand: she leans backwards her right fist, as multiple veins popped on her forehead, smoke was coming out of her nose and her eyes were on fire. Grina's face became pale, as her eyes expand and sweat appears on her forehead.

"Ok, ok!" She kept moving her palms back and forth. "I-I'll call her Tonna, I-I'll will keep calling her Tonna forever! Promise!"

Gradually, the veins, the smoke and the fire on her eyes gradually disappear: she leaves out Grina, lowering her fist.

 _…_ _eh eh… so, how are you going to call me from now on…?_

Grina looks at Mirii for a while… then she snorted, lowering her eyebrows and looking her feet.

"… Tonna…"

 _Eh eh! Very good, little girl! Now… I'm going to inform you about your role in this mission, so please pay attention._

"All right, girl!" Bars smiles, raising his thumb.

 _…_ _I prefer the name Tonna, please…_

His smile disappears: he looks over Mirii, which was frowning a lot, while folding her arms.

"Ehm…" He swallows loudly. "S-sorry, Tonna…!"

 _That's ok! All right... while you were outside, the Agents splatted many Stingray soldiers, capturing some of them too. However, no hostages were found inside the movie theater._

"WHAT?!" Mirii holds the right ear cover.

 _Yes, the Agents entered in all the halls, office rooms, even inside the bathrooms! No hostages are found and the captured crooks refuse to reveal their locations._

Mirii covers her mouth with her hand, as her eyes get watery.

 _Now, the computer here just revealed the presence of a large ship located near the Moray Towers._

Mirii gasps.

"IS IT FLYING?!" She raises her eyebrows, as her nails were between her teeth.

 _Affirmative! How did you know?_

"We stood in that ship! It's the Stingrays' hideout!" Mirii lowers her eyebrows, looking up in the sky.

 _Oh… how did you_

"Tonna, excuse me if I'm interrupting you like this... but we must go immediately to the Moray Towers!" She turns around, with her legs moving at incredible speed right ahead. "Keep informing us about the ship, please!"

 _Sure! That's my job, after all… for now, the ship seems standing still without moving an inch or causing any attacks. I'm not able to see inside the ship, but the satellite is showing multiple Stingrays at the top of the Moray Towers. I'll send in a flying unit, once you'll arrive at destination._

"Thank you, Tonna!" She turns behind, seeing Grina running on her left and Bars running on her right. "We are going to use Stealth, instead of the usual improvised tactics. Don't try acting on your own this time."

"Yeah, that would be our only solution… since our friends are left home. Good turfing luck trying to pass over those trained Stinglings, waiting for our faces to show up!" Grina frowns a little.

Mirii expands her eyes.

"Wh-why such conclusion…?"

"Think about it: why they are standing there, if no Stingray creatures or hostages are remaining in that movie theater? Shouldn't they fly around, trying to rescue the captured freaks?"

Mirii turns her head ahead, looking down.

 _I… I hate to admit this… but she could be right, actually. The ship was previously near the movie theater, before moving towards the Moray Towers: it all happened while you were at the entrance._

The girl bites her lips, raising her eyebrows: her heart beat was accelerating a bit more than before.


	92. Action Attack! - Chapter 5

**If you are liking the story so far, please write down a review.**

* * *

Light poles were illuminating the sidewalks and the streets. From the apartments located to the left, some windows were showing light on, many others were filled with darkness. Occasionally some medium-size car, sometimes small-size were going at high speed on the right-side of the road, which had a continuous white line in the middle.

Mirii on the front, she kept her face ahead, with her eyebrows a little lowered: her tentacles gently waving around, once in a while caressing her hands. Her stomach quietly grumbles: her mouth wobbles a bit. Her legs were burning, her feet made her yelp mentally.

"Ehm… Mirii…" Bars walks closer to her right side.

She turns her head over him, as the view stumbled a little: the boy was slightly bended forward with his back, as his eyebrows were raised up.

"What's it, Bars…?" She sighs lowly.

"Can we stop for a moment? Like, I need some urgent privacy space…" His hands were down.

Mirii stops, frowning a little, feeling some pain on her shoulders.

"Of all the moments…!" She slowly clenches her fists. "You had all this time to get your services down in a bathroom!"

"Mirii, please!" Grina clasped her hands, raising her eyebrows. "Let him go for a second! He can't use his weapon properly like this!"

The girl breathes loudly, as her lungs were hurting at each second. Her view was getting slightly blurry.

"The Stingrays could decide to do bad things at Hunley… if we keep wasting our time like this, it'd be too late to rescue him!" Her stomach grumbles a little louder.

 _Mirii… stop moving for now._

"What?!" Mirii turns her head to her left. "Why such nonsensical command?!"

 _Don't lie to me… my computer isn't just good at revealing other's positions. Since you three are wearing the Hero Suit, my computer can also scan your health and emotional status._

"… really?" Grina holds her left ear cover.

 _Yes. You and Bars are fine, but Mirii seriously need a temporarily rest…_

"NO!" Mirii raises her eyebrows. "NO! I REFUSE RESTING IN THE MIDDLE OF A MISSION!"

 _Mirii, calm down! Don't let the stress get the best of you. Relax…_

Mirii keeps shaking her head.

"I… I'll go ahead…" She steps forward.

 _If you disobey my orders, I'll cut you down points._

"Argh!" Mirii stops instantly, gritting her teeth.

Her back was burning a little, her legs even more: she yelps in a whisper.

 _Good. Trust me… the pain will go away in a moment, thanks to the technology of this suit._

"The… the technology of this suit…?" Mirii rests her hands on her knees, breathing widely, as she bends down.

 _Don't move now, ok? You'll see…_

Her right eyebrow raises up a bit. Seconds were passing: Bars was walking from the left, getting away from a small wall. Suddenly, Mirii's legs were flowing with tons of energy, same for her feet. She moves her shoulders a lot faster, together with her back: the girl widely smiles.

"What's happening to me? I feel so full of energy!" She closes her eyes.

 _Eh eh! That's one of the secret abilities this special suit possess! You should all thank Mr. Tarfo, since he insisted so much about research and development on those accessories._

"Hey, hey!" Grina smiles too. "I never seen Mirii this happy! Shall we throw a party later?"

"A party!" Mirii turns behind, frowning a lot. "Why are you always thinking about having fun?! Focus on the mission already!"

 _…_ _there it goes her happiness…_

"She's going to recover soon from that, right?" She moves her palms back and forth in front of Mirii, as a large sweat drop appears on her forehead's right side.

 _Well… not really. Long story short, Mirii's Hero Suit needs at least 45 minutes before her body can instinctively request another instant medical treatment._

"Aaaah… well, at least she doesn't need to sleep on the sidewalk." Grina chuckles a bit.

"Hmpf." Mirii turns around, as a small breeze moved her tentacles on her left. "You better watch your back from those Stingrays or else you'll desperately need your suit's medical equipment."

 _Are you ready to proceed now? The Moray Towers are 200 yards away from your current position._

"Man, like we got there faster than a speeding bullet!" Bars grins, as his wrists rest on his stomach's sides.

"It wasn't too distant from the movie theater in the first place." Mirii moves her legs ahead. "Now, Tonna…"

 _Yes?_

"Can you give us more information about the upcoming location? Or even an update about the situation." Mirii's eyes move a little up.

 _Well, they seem to have changed their positions: there are less Stingrays on the top now._

"Heh! Maybe they are like, giving up and going home!" Bars chuckles, while closing his eyes.

"Not so fast, big boy!" Grina lies her left arm on his shoulder, as she sticks out her tongue. "How about some secret Spy is trying to mess around with Miss FreeInformation?"

 _Miss FreeInformation?!_

"Oh come on… it isn't really a bad nickname!" The girl grins wide.

"It's a mockery, Grina." Mirii keeps looking ahead, while walking. "In this situation I wouldn't lower my guard down and dive into a fantasy realm."

 _Mirii, what are you saying now…?_

"Tonna, can you please check the top of the Moray Towers again? If you can also focus on the majority of the area, instead of just counting"

 _Ah! I found something extremely important!_

"Speak!" Mirii lowers her eyebrows.

Silence followed up for several seconds.

 _I… uhm… I don't know exactly what I'm looking at…_

"Tonna, we are almost at the entrance."

Mirii is seeing a tall, thin white tower with each small window showing a white light. Behind, a much larger and taller tower, very close to an almost identical one. No light was pointing on its sides. Around the towers, iron fences extending all around the two buildings, each with an pointy iron rail head shapely similar to a rhombus.

 _Sorry! There is something very weird on the ground… but I can't see exactly what that is, since the area is too dark. However, no Stingray creatures are around it… and I'm sure someone was standing earlier right where that… that thing was._

"In other words, just recently the unidentified material appeared on it." Mirii looks at each window.

 _Precisely. Something tells me that the Stingray creatures stopped for another reason._

"Eh eh… something tells me we don't even need Stealth to get in this flying ship." Grina smiles, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, a scream echoes through the ears of the trio: they all shivered.

"It came from the entrance!" Mirii accelerates.

"Whoa girl, wait! Why are you running?!" Bars was right behind the girl, as Grina reaches his left side.

"Isn't it already obvious?! Something terrible is going on in there! We must reach the towers at once!" Mirii's irises rest on the right side of her eyes.

Another scream came out: Mirii swallows as her forehead was covered in sweat. All the sudden, a dark figure ran from an open rectangular hole to the right.

"HEY YOU!" Mirii turns her head to the right, as she holds the trigger of her weapon. "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

The trio stopped… seeing nothing but darkness.

"Sure thing this suit doesn't have an infrared eyes feature!" Grina folds her arms. "Was that thing a Stingling…?"

"Correct!" Mirii turns around, seeing the girl. "We must chase the villain down, before the criminal could be anywhere in this city!"

 _Be careful, Inkinators! Someone else is coming from the entrance!_

Mirii frowns, as she points over the rectangular hole ahead. Out of it, two Stinglings were out: a male and a female. The male was resting his right hand on his left arm.

"STOP YOU TWO!" Mirii points her weapon, while her right eye was looking through the scope.

The two Stingling turn around, as the male was stumbling a little backwards. Grina and Bars rush near them, each with their weapons thrust forward. The girl points her weapon from the right side of the Stingray creatures, while the boy lift his weapon standing on their left side.

"One wrong move and you will fly right back in your stinky ship!" Grina sticks out her tongue, as it stands on her mouth's left side.

The female raises her hands.

"No hurting! No hurting!" Her eyes were watery. "We deep trouble!"

"Yeah sure! Words said by criminals holding hostages!"

"No more hostages!" The woman shakes her head, looking at each Inkling. "Monster… monster is out!"

"Ha ha! Good one, ignorant!" Grina chuckles. "Like if you weren't monsters from the very beginning!"

"… insolents…" The man lowers his head. "You… followed Stingrays… you thought… we hostages have…"

"I also thought you all knew how to talk!" Grina lowers her eyebrows, smiling. "Now, how about you gently get on the nice fence there and drop down all your weapons?"

"WE… NOT… WEAPONS IN HANDS!" He raises his head, frowning and gritting his teeth. "INCIDENT! HOSTAGES ALL ESCAPE!"

"Ah… aaaaah! I see it now!" Grina nods. "It looks like Hunry found another"

"Noooooo!" The woman keeps sobbing.

She falls on her knees, as her hands cover her eyes: tears were crossing between her fingers, her sobs echoes throughout the area. Grina downturns her mouth, raising her eyebrows.

"… wh-what's up with her…?" She lowers her weapon.

The man shakes her head, lowering it.

"… Hun… bad… name… all…" He whispers.

"You… you just said that Hun is a bad name?" Bars scratches the back of his head, as his head tilts upwards and one of his eyebrows lower. "Wha…?"

"He… cause!" He lifts his head. "He… responsible!"

"Responsible for what?! What's going on now?!" Grina grits her teeth.

"Away… is he… fear… … fear." His eyes were getting watery.

Grina turns her head over Mirii: she was walking near everyone, with her eyebrows raised.

"Mirii… I don't know you, but something is not right here."

"... Tonna, can you see this right now?" Mirii lowers her weapon.

 _Yes, I can. Getting closer to the building, allowed my computer to send me more details. I'm actually shocked by the results…_

"You mean…?" She holds her right ear cover.

Silence followed for three seconds.

 _Only 4 Stingray creatures are around the place._

"4?!" Mirii expands her eyes.

"So… they weren't saying lies…?" Grina looks at the man.

"Dude! Speak to us!" Bars clenches his fists. "What happened in that ship?!"

The man sobs faintly, the woman keeps crying.

"… monster… monster…" He whispers.

Tears were coming down from his eyes.

 _Inkinators! The computer scanned another living being!_

"WHERE?!" Mirii looks down-right.

 _It's… walking in your direction…_

Mirii raises her head, standing there for a second: she turns it left, seeing Bars looking to her right. She twists her head to the right… seeing the same shadowy figure appeared before. The shape seems that of an Inkling.

"Hey… wait a moment…!" Grina squeezes her eyes a little. "Isn't he"

"HUNLEY!" Mirii smiles.

Walking closer to the light, Hun appeared in front of the trio: he was smiling, as a little scratch was left on his left cheek. Mirii dashes, while opening her arms: a loud scream stop her on her tracks. She turns behind, seeing the woman walking behind the man, trembling like a leaf.

"MONSTER!" Her left forefinger points at… Hun. "MONSTER!"

Mirii left her mouth open.

"Mirii… what's going on?" Hun raises his eyebrows.

The girl twists ahead.

"I don't know, Hunley… do you know?"

The boy lowers his head, as he scratches the back of his head.

"Beats me…"

Mirii frowns a little.

"You… don't remember a thing?"

"Yeah, that." He sighs. "It's so frustrating not remembering everything…"

Grina and Bars walk near the other two Inklings.

"You don't remember something that happened right before? That's… a little odd, actually." Grina opens her arms slightly.

"Odd…?" He looks at the girl.

"Yep!" She smiles. "I thought you had a better memory than that!"

"Heh! That's sure my bane of existence!" He chuckles. "So… what are you going to do with those two Stinglings…?"

"I don't know dude… maybe arrest them?" Bars looks over Grina.

"Yeah, seems alright." The girl nods, folding her arms. "I mean, they could still hide important details from us… although I wanted to find the fatty."

"You mean the captain?" Hun smiles. "Last time I saw him was inside that dreadful ship! Is it still there?"

"I think it may be indeed!" Grina grins. "What do you say Tonna, old pal?"

 _The ship is still there. Inkinators, I heard other agents confirming that other hostages may still be inside…_

"Other hostages there? Time to be a real hero, then!" She throws a fist in the air.

"Yeah, man! More action!" Bars stomps the floor.

"Wait just a second, you two…"

Grina and Bars look over Mirii: her eyes were closed. She opens them, as they were pointing at Hun.

"Hunley… before we go inside that ship…"

"Yes?" He smiles.

"… could you please tell us, what you remember exactly from the previous events?"

The boy opens his mouth.

"Huh?!"

"Eh? Mirii…?" Grina raises one of her eyebrows.

"Please, be honest with us…" She kept the same face.

"Uh… huh?! Wh-what do you mean…?" He slightly expands his eyes.

"… please, Hunley…" Her eyes were getting watery, whispering "Don't lie to me…"

"Wait! Wh-where did you get that crazy idea I would lie to you?! You know I'd never do that to my friends!" He frowns a little.

Mirii sighs loudly.

"Now, how did you call those Stingray creatures, before…?"

"… Stingray creatures?" He shows his teeth, while smiling.

"Wrong. You called them **Stinglings**." She frowns a little.

"Ah… did I…?" Sweat forms on his forehead.

 _That's true: I remember it too. What are you trying to AH!_

"Tonna?! Wh-what's up now?" Grina bends forward, clenching her right fist.

"She found out the inconsistency, Grina. Which is… **how he remembers so clearly, the name of a Stingray species he couldn't hear before?** "

"ARGH!" Hun expands his eyes, gritting his teeth, as he lies his hands on his head.

"Ehm… what's up with Hunter now…?" Bars raises his right eyebrow.

"… didn't you realize it yet, Bars?! Just look at his face!" Grina frowns a lot, pointing at the boy.

Sweat was coming down from his forehead, his mouth was trembling.

"Whoa, wait… like, are you telling me that Hunter… **lied**?!" He expands his eyes.

"HUNLEY!" Mirii frowns, as a tear from her right eye fell down. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHY ARE YOU HIDING IMPORTANT INFORMATION FROM US?!"

"Eeeeehhhhmmmm…" He looks around, twiddling his forefingers, as sweat keeps falling from his forehead. "weeelll… that's… ah! Ehm… that's because I just remembered everything!" He raises his right forefinger, smiling.

"… so?" Mirii folds her arms.

"The stuff I remember! It's so scary, that my mind didn't have the courage to remember all the details! You see… the ship was suddenly attacked by a monster! Well, that's the thing everyone kept saying"

"Those two Stinglings reported that the monster in question… was you." She raises her eyebrows.

"Bah!" He frowns a little, sticking out his tongue, moving his right hand down. "And you believe them like that? Their testimony is not bullet-proof in the least!"

Silence fell for several seconds: the Inklings kept looking at Hun. He lowers his eyelids, his mouth downturns, as he taps the floor while folding his arms.

"Now what?!" He opens his arms. "Why you are all so silent now?!"

"… should I even mention it…?" Mirii lowers her eyelids. "I'm actually curious to know how exactly you know the meaning of **bullet-proof**."

"The mean… AH!" He expands his eyes... but then, he shrinks them back. "No wait… why is that evidence against me?! I knew the meaning, since dad kept saying it!"

"Oh yeah? Your dad that doesn't even own a weapon inside your house…?" Grina smiles, folding her arms.

"Dude, your father doesn't know many things… like you." Bars lifts his weapon.

"Wrong, Bars." Mirii shakes her head.

"Ha! See?! I know my father better than"

"He's not Hunley. Not even in the least…" She closes her eyes, folding her arms.

The wind passes near the Inklings, loudly.

"… actually, I could already tell he wasn't Hunley in the first place."

"How…?" Hun lowers his head.

"Your personality… Hunley would never fall this low. He'd be ashamed to even thinking about talking to his friends like this!" Mirii stretches her arms, folding her fists. "Reveal yourself, fiend! Show us your true identity!"

"NO! NO! AWAY RUN!" The female Stingling picks the male from the back of his shirt, pulling him inside the building.

Grina and Bars walk backwards a little, Mirii standing in her place.

"… eh eh eh eh… **EH EH EH EH**."

Mirii gasps, backing away quickly. Hun coughs loudly: his voice was now much lower in pitch.

" **Miss Mirii, I assume… so, what was your wish? My true identity…? Eh eh eh…** "

Suddenly, he raises his face: his irises were pitch black, much smaller than before. His smile was wide, his teeth extremely pointy… his Orange color was slowly getting covered in black, starting from the top of his forehead.

Mirii lies her hand in front of her mouth, as her irises shrunk a little. She was trembling a lot. Grina cocks her weapon, Bars grasps his Roller tighter. Hun's skin got paler, as his color was now completely black. He bows down, slowly.

" **There. This is the true me.** " He raises his head, smiling while showing his teeth.

Mirii shakes her head, lightly.

"You… no… yo-you can't be Hunley…" She whispers.

" **Hunley… you mean that pathetic weaker version you knew before?** " He stands up.

"Weaker version?!" Grina frowns a lot. "You can't seriously suggesting that"

"Grina, he transformed into this black monster before! When he was fighting someone…" Mirii holds the trigger of her weapon.

" **Aaaah, yes… the stupid kid was almost losing conscious that time. That was the start of my rise… eh eh eh!** " He lifts himself, standing close to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU, DUDE?!" Bars lowers his eyelids, thrusting his weapon forward.

" **I'm someone you should always give the greatest respects…! I'm the one who will save your lives! I'm the better version of that old, goofy excuse of a Squid! Meet your newest, freshest friend: JONATHAN!** " He raises his arms.

"Jonathan…?" Mirii looks up.

" **You better remember it, baby!** " He winks at her with his right eye.

Mirii expands her eyes, leaving her mouth open.

"Wow… my fists seriously can't wait to give you some good ol' one and two!" Grina cracks her knuckles.

"Like, I'm gonna send you to the nearest hospital." Bars raises his weapon.

" **Bah… envious has never been so big! Very well! I'm going to stop those idiots up there, while you chill out here like statues, ok?** " Jonathan looks up.

"WHERE'S HUNLEY?!" Mirii sobs loudly. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Suddenly, Jonathan lowers his head: his eyebrows raise and his mouth downturns.

"… Mirii…" He stretches his right arm in her direction… before retreating it back. " **NO, NO! YOU IDIOT, STAY INSIDE AND DON'T MOVE AN INCH! I DESERVE THE FREEDOM!** "

He starts shaking his head violently. The boy fell on ground, rolling around. The trio stood there, their eyes expanded. The boy starts crying.

"HELP! HELP ME, MIRII! HELP!" He coughs loudly, holding his head. "… **eh eh eh… he's still alive… and he'll be forever inside the mind…! Now, if you excuse me… I have a ship to destroy once and for all!** "

Jonathan flies up, towards the top of the building. Mirii turns around, sprinting over the rectangular hole: tears kept coming down from her eyes.


	93. Action Attack! - Chapter 6

**Thank you for the previous reviews!**

 **Guest: The next chapter is right here! Have a good reading!**

 **Send me reviews, if you are liking this story so far.**

* * *

All Mirii's eyes could notice are white steps and metallic stair railings with dark spots and visible scratches on its surface. In turns, her feet kept passing one step, landing on the next one: the movement was making the wind move, along with its sound.

 _Mirii._

The girl turns to her right, seeing another collection of steps: her left foot lands on the second step.

 _Mirii…_

The girl let out a loud sob, as both her feet are now standing on the last step. She bends forward, moving towards the next stairs.

 _Please, calm down now._

She shakes her head, as her right feet lands on the middle step.

 _…_ _you can talk to me, if you want. I closed the audio connection with Grina and Bars._

Her teeth were gritted, her eyebrows were lowered: she inhales loudly with her nose, letting out another loud sob. A small silence was only greeted by the step noises coming from Mirii's feet.

 _Ok, don't worry about that… the computer is doing all the talk._

A cold breeze was caressing Mirii's neck: she shivered a little, as her eyes tracked another rectangular hole, with semi-darkness out of it.

 _Just remember that you'll receive useful information from me, all related to your mission._

Mirii turns to the right, jumping out of the rectangular hole. On her left, the flying ship was standing above the buildings, as those were covered by thick darkness. In front of her, another white tower with a rectangular hole on the front, full of light.

On the ground, a large black spot with a round shape: it was smelling like oil. Once in a while, bubbles emerge from it, exploding once they get a large size. Mirii covers her mouth with her right hand, as her shrunk irises kept looking at the ink.

She swallows, feeling pain on her stomach.

" **Eh eh eh… how cute!** "

Immediately, Mirii raises her head, frowning: Jonathan slowly descends with a grin, as his arms are folded.

" **I didn't thought you wouldn't mind following complete strangers around!** " He bows down.

Mirii keeps looking at him, with her mouth closed. He raises back up.

" **Especially this rad, awesome stranger which bares an also incredible name!** " He opens his arms, as he flies up while spinning around.

" **Jonathan! Jonathan! Aaaah, yes…! I'm the real definition of freshness!** " He comes back down. " **Now… how about you receive a free autograph from me, baby?** "

His eyelids lower, while smiling widely, as his eyebrows kept raising up and down. Mirii frowns a lot, as a vein pops on her forehead: her fists clench tightly.

"… give me back Hunley…" She trembles.

" **Oooooh, again with that guy?!** " Jonathan slams his legs' sides with his hands, as he turns around for a moment. " **What's up with your opinion about the world?! He's weak, useless and pathetic!** "

Multiple veins popped on her forehead, as smoke came out of her ears.

"He's strong, useful and PERFECT!" Her eyes expands. "UNLIKE AN EGOISTICAL MANIAC I HAVE THE MISFORTUNE TO MEET!"

" **Uuuuuuhh…!** " He backs away a little, thrusting his arms forward. " **A tough girl, with brains to share… … perfect! My type of woman!** " He smiles.

"WHAT?!" Mirii blushes a little, keeping her frown. "I'D RATHER FALL FROM THIS VERY TOWER THAN MAKING YOUR WISHES COME TRUE!"

Jonathan sighs loudly, as he looks down for a moment.

" **You can never get a girl directly…** "

Mirii picks his shirt with both her hands, as her eyes were a little red.

"Leave Hunley alone… or else, I'm going to erase you from existence."

The boy keeps looking at her… then he laughs right in front of her face.

" **I thought you cared about Hun… why would you erase him too?** "

Mirii gaspes, as her eyes expands: she quickly walks backwards, as her eyes get watery.

" **Eh eh eh…** " He pats the front of his shirt. " **It seems the girl isn't really aware of the situation in front of her.** "

"No... n-no, this can't be true…" She lies her hand in front of her mouth.

" **Eh eh… your first thought was that Hun is like possessed or something. Right…?** " He shows his pointy teeth.

"HE IS!" Mirii grits her own teeth.

Jonathan shakes his head.

" **Do you remember that question you asked me this afternoon…?** " He folds his arms, grinning.

"The… q-question?" She lowers her head slightly, as her eyebrows raise.

" **Oh come on, don't go lying to me now! You know exactly which question I'm referring to… or do you want a fast reminder?** " He looks to his right, seeing the ship.

Mirii sighs quietly.

"Go ahead."

" **All right… ahem! Jonathan, would like if one day… we take a walk… together?** " He clasps his hands, looking up, lying them on his right cheek: his eyes were blinking multiple times.

"I SAID HUNLEY!" She bends forward, frowning and blushing a lot.

" **What difference would that do? You talked to me alright! Or should I say…** "

He flies near the girl, showing his teeth in his wide smile.

" **…** **to the conscious side of me.** "

Her heart stopped for a moment: her head was spinning around fast. He keeps nodding.

" **You thought that Hun was nothing more than the gentle, humble guy you met… but there is something he would never reveal, not even at the cost of my little sister!** " He points at himself.

Mirii was stumbling…

" **He often has thoughts… he often wants to be a more awesome version than this…!** " His eyes expand, while grinning. " **What are your eyes are seeing… is his dreams coming true! The perfect, real Hun he always wanted to be!** "

The girl keeps looking at him… as inside her mind, nothing was coming through.

 _Mirii, keep Hun distracted like this… reinforcements will come soon._

"… uh…?" Her eyelids were lowered.

" **In other words, if you really hate this fresh dude… you are also hating Hun!** " He bends forward.

 ** _You are also hating Hun…_**

 ** _You are also hating Hun…!_**

 ** _YOU ARE ALSO HATING HUN!_**

" _…_ _Hunley…_ " A word appears in her mind. " _... are you really this very person I'm seeing…? I… I can't see how this could be otherwise…_ "

Her heart beats loudly, slowly.

" _Hunley… … t-tell me there is something I'm overlooking… please… I can't accept this as the ultimate truth. This can't be real… this… can't be… …_ "

The girl falls on her knees, lying her hands on the ground.

" **Tsk!** " He shakes his head. " **Your awesome reputation just fell down in the abyss… I wanted to see you jump with joy!** " He opens his arms, frowning.

The boy spits black liquid, as it fell right in front of her eyes. The girl stood there for a while.

"You said that Hunley is just the conscious version of yourself…?"

Mirii stands up, standing her right hand on her right knee.

"… I say that said version is the one standing in front of my very eyes." She lowers her eyebrows a little, as she rubs her right eye.

" **Wh-what?!** " Jonathan was rotating his arms, as he was tilting backwards.

"If you want me to believe in your shameful lies… first, explain to me what that black ink has to do with Hunley." She folds her arms.

" **The… black ink…?** " He looks behind, seeing the large black ink spot.

"Yes. Not only ink never came in a black variety… the liquid presents other differences as well. Should I mention the dreadful smell is coming from you and that pond of poison?" Mirii snorted faintly.

" **Oh… uhm… you know… that's something I don't know… I don't know why I have this color!** " He shrugs.

"Interesting answer…" She taps her right cheek smiling. "… because that would make your whole accusations as pointless as your egoistical discussions!"

He shakes his right fist, snorting.

" **Why you…** "

"I think I know exactly what you are…" She caresses her right tentacle. "That black ink must be something harmful to everyone who touches it. If an Inkling assumes such ink… said substance goes right through the brain, messing around its cells!" Mirii frowns a lot.

" **W-wait a minute, baby!** " His forehead was sweating, as he swallows loudly. " **So, what are you implying is… that the all cool Jonathan is a corrupted version of Hun?** "

"Precisely." She folds her arms, smiling. "Indeed Hunley is not possessed… but those actions you just did are something that he'd never do!"

" **Oh really?** " He grins, floating in the air. " **As I said earlier, he was just the conscious side of me! You can't change that fact!** "

"That's true… but why should I do that?" She caresses her right tentacle.

" **…** **uh?** " He slightly expands his eyes.

"The unconscious side is the same black ink which is corrupting his mind! Something that he would never do…" Mirii points her forefinger at him. "… not even his REAL unconscious side!"

" **I-IMPOSSIBLE!** " Jonathan puts his hands on his head, as his feet touch the ground. " **But… can you really prove such nonsense?!** "

"Maybe." Mirii lifts her weapon, pointing it at Jonathan. "Don't move, please..."

 _SPLASH!_

The boy yelps, as his face was covered in Orange ink: his head was now colored in orange. He rubs his eyes, then he looks at the girl with his eyelids lowered.

"Mirii…?" He whispers.

She widely smiles.

"Hunley!" She closes her eyes.

The boy shakes his head, blinking his eyes multiple times.

"Mirii! Wh-what happened to me before?!"

Suddenly, his head was covered in black ink.

" **…** **so, you were right… I'm a corruption…** " He raises his pale hands, looking at them.

"Yes." She nods.

" **…** **you want to get rid of me… aren't you?** " He clenches his fists.

"Hunley should not reserve such destiny." Mirii holds the trigger of her weapon.

" **…** **very well.** " He raises from the ground. " **You just gave me a valid reason to kill you, baby!** "

Jonathan turns himself into a large black Kraken with black eyes! The girl grasps tight her weapon, while gritting her teeth: her right eye was looking through the scope, as the Charger was aimed on the monster.


	94. Action Attack! - Chapter 7

**Well, if you are liking this story so far, send in a review!**

* * *

 _BLAM!_

Orange ink fell on the black ink in a line. The Kraken rotates on itself, then diving on the right side of that large black spot.

 _Mirii! Don't fight him all alone! Retreat inside and wait for the reinforcements._

"… I'll never forgive myself, if this black ink is going to cause him permanent damage." She holds the trigger of her weapon, jumping backwards.

 _Are you crazy?! He threw a Kraken like 25 feet ahead!_

The girl runs on a wall, grabbing the edge with her left hand: she raises her right leg, touching a cemented ground with her foot, then she lifts her body up, turning around and pointing her head towards the black Kraken which was passing on the Orange ink, leaving a big trail of black ink.

"If he tries to charge me, I'll jump over him and shoot right on his head." She leans over the scope, as her left eye closes and the right eye looks through it. "He'll be down faster than Bars and Grina's arrival."

 _Stingray creatures appeared out of nowhere, shooting them from a distance. This all happened while you were running on the stairs: by the time you talked to Jonathan, Grina stated that only 3 Stinglings were left._

 _BLAM!_

A small Orange ink projectile hit the tip of the black Kraken's head: he yelped, diving in the black ink.

"Tsk." She holds the trigger. "Did you send reinforcement while they were fighting?"

 _Ehm… no, unfortunately. Another large group of Stingray creatures arrive in the plaza, shooting out everyone in sight… luckily, Judd is now inside the Headquarters! However, almost all the Agents were sent there to stop the enemy's advancement._

"So, my friends are alone too…" She releases the trigger, as another projectile came at high speed out of the Charger's muzzle.

 _I can still hear projectile sounds from their microphones… but you must retreat inside! The air reinforcements are going to be there in a minute!_

"Tonna… please, let me fight this black ink." She bends down on her right knee.

The Kraken emerges from the black ink.

 _No! Retreat immediately! This is an order!_

Sweat appears on her forehead.

"Curses!" She whispers, as her right forefinger holds down the trigger. "Well… I'll retreat, once I have a safe way for the tower."

The Kraken bends down on himself.

 _You can get into the tower, before he's going to spin on you! Do it, quick!_

Mirii stands up.

"He's going to jump on me." She slightly bends her knees.

Jonathan jumps up, while spinning on himself: he was going towards Mirii from her feet. She jumps over him, landing on the ground: she instantly bends down, touching the floor with her left hand.

 _BONK!_

The Kraken falls, after impacting over the cemented wall: there is a large black ink spot on it. He turns around.

" **Hmpf! It's easy for you attacking me from that far!** "

 _BLAM!_

" **YEOUCH!** " His eyes closed, shrugging a lot. There is a large Orange ink on his head.

"Your words are nothing but arrogant, childish excuses." She keeps shooting her weapon, as Orange ink lays on the black one. "Now, choose to let me cover you in Orange ink…"

The girl turns around: her eyes tracked down only a large black spot, standing near the rectangular hole. She turns into a Squid, diving on the Orange ink and swimming in it: she emerges near the edge, as her finger was already holding the trigger.

" **Eh eh eh! Look at you… thinking to see me getting up and shooting me as fast as before!** " His voice comes from the large black spot.

Her heart slightly increases the beat, as the girl's right eye was looking through the scope and her Charger was pointed on the black spot.

" **How about we change things… a little?** "

From the black spot appears a tiny black Squid. Mirii lowers her eyebrows a bit.

 _BLAM!_

The small Squid swam on his left, then he charges ahead getting almost near Mirii in one second!

"Wh-what?!" She expands her right eye.

The small Squid jumps, spinning on himself, over Mirii.

 _PAF!_

The girl yells, as she flies backwards, falling down on the ground: she fells on her head's back, sliding a little more. Her weapon rolls on her right, stopping near a small border. Her eyes were closed and her teeth were gritted, while frowning: the middle of her shirt was drenching in black ink.

 _Mirii! Are you alright?!_

The girl breathes loudly. The small Squid lands near her feet.

" **Eh eh eh!** " His voice have a higher pitch. " **It's time to say goodbye, giantess!** "

Jonathan bends on himself. Mirii slowly raises her eyelids, arriving only in the middle. The Squid slides ahead, while creating a small black wave in front of him. Mirii… rolls on her right, as the Squid passes very closely!

" **NOOO!** " The Squid fell down.

The girl stands up, as she looks left and right: her eyes were glued on her Charged. She advances towards it: her left leg slides a little at each step, as Mirii keep gritting her teeth and her left eye is closed.

 _Mirii! Please, say something!_

"Ugh… I'm… fine…!" She lets out a loud sigh.

 _Don't lie! The computer is reporting major damage on your left leg and the back of your head!_

"Uff… I can still point… with my Charger…" She bends down, near her weapon.

 _Don't take unnecessary risks! The Squid is still in the lower area! Turn into a Squid and slide back into the tower! You have to wait 5 minutes, before the suit has enough energy to fix your injuries!_

Mirii grasps her Charger, standing up.

"I can still resist… for 5 minutes…" She turns around and steps ahead.

Her left leg keeps sliding on the floor: her posture was bended forward.

 _Stop lying, Mirii! The computer is reporting an increase in depression!_

Her eyes were gradually getting watery.

"Tonna… it's going to hurt me more… if I leave Hunley behind…" She coughs.

A cold breeze passes near the girl: she shivers.

 _The helicopter is almost at the towers! They are going to shoot down Orange ink on Hun, as soon as he appears on their sights! He's a very strong person, Mirii! He's going to resist against that black ink!_

The girl frowns more and more, sobbing. She shakes her head.

"If nothing is done… the black ink is going to get the best of him…" She rubs her eyes. "The world… is going to lose so much meaning… without him…"

The tiny Squid jumps from the left, standing now in front of Mirii. She lifts her Charger, pointing her weapon on him.

 _Mirii…_

" **Nice try, baby!** " He keeps moving left and right.

The pointer coming from the Charger couldn't stand on him for more than a second.

" **Do you still think to take me down with that weapon of yours?** "

The girl's right forefinger pushes the trigger.

"My aim… is perfect." Her right eye looks through the scope. "One hit… and Hunley will not have black ink inside his body."

" **True… very true!** " The Squid immerges inside an horizontal black ink line. " **However, you should really stop daydreaming: before you know it, I'm already on your shirt.** "

The Squid slides away from the black ink, going zigzag.

 _BLAM!_

The projectile passes under him, as he jumps over. The Squid jumps with a spin on Mirii.

 _PAF!_

she fell on the ground, sliding a little on the downhill. The girl keeps yelping, as she was holding her back.

" **You see? You have better luck hitting a fly, blindfolded!** " He bends on himself a little.

Trembling, the girl stands up on her knee.

 _PAF!_

The girl rolls ahead, stopping with her head hanging right near the edge: down that… the road.

 _MIRII! STAND UP! YOU ARE TOO CLOSE TO THE EDGE!_

Mirii breathes loudly, with her eyes closed and her eyebrows raised.

 _MIRII!_

" **Ha ha ha! I can just barely wait!** " He bends down again. " **Sayonara, baby!** "

… suddenly, Orange drops fell on his left. The Squid returns to his previous position, as his eyes were looking up: someone was falling towards him. Jonathan slides to his left.

 _THUMP!_

Landing on his feet, Bars: his Roller cover was on the ground, his teeth were gritted while frowning.

" **YOU…!** " Jonathan frowns.

Behind him, Grina lands on her feet, bending down and touching the floor with her left hand. Bars rushes over Mirii, picking her hands and pulling her up: he pulls her closer to him with his left hand, as he lifts his weapon with his right hand.

" **Leave that girl to me! I want to see her dead!** " He looks over Mirii.

Grina cocks her weapon, pointing it on Jonathan.

" **…** **on second thought, I want to see all of you dead!** " The Squid jumps in the air.

He starts levitating upwards, as he was gradually increasing in size: he's now a large Kraken. Mirii slides under Bars' left arm, as she looks upwards: her finger was already on the trigger.

" **I can get under your noses as easily as before!** " His voice has a low pitch. " **No one ever returned after getting a good dose of black ink!** "

Mirii lifts her weapon, pointing it on the flying Kraken: she was frowning. The Kraken spins on himself, gradually getting faster: he flies down, going towards the trio.


	95. Action Attack! - Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **1sonicfan: I'm sure my story is not too dark...**

 **Guest: Let's see if they can stop Jonathan!**

 **If you are liking this story so far, please write in a review!**

* * *

A sweat drop slides from the left side of Mirii's forehead, her body was feeling heavy and rigid: her legs kept trembling. She grits her teeth as the girl turns on her left, then jumping ahead with her arms stretched towards the sky.

 _PAAAAAMM!_

Jonathan was on the ground, as a wave of black ink falls around him with a loud splash sound. Some of it fell on the back of Mirii's right leg. She gritted her teeth even more, slightly squeezing her eyes, as she turns behind and pointing her weapon over the Kraken.

 _BLAM!_

He yelps, as the area around his closed eyes are covered in Orange ink. He slides up on a hill towards Grina and Bars. Mirii looks at Bars raising his Roller up, frowning a lot, while showing his teeth. Grina was standing back, on Bars' right side: orange ink projectiles came from her black weapon, as she held down the trigger.

Turning to her right, Mirii sees the flying ship: two large cannons with holes on their muzzles were pointing towards the area. The girl blinked her eyes two times: the cannons were looking a bit lower than the tower's ground level.

"AUUUGGHH!"

Mirii quickly turns to her left: Bars was down on the ground. His vest was drenching in black ink. Grina was throwing multiple Burst Bombs over Jonathan: she was lowering her eyebrows, turning up her nose at the same time.

Mirii sighs loudly, as she points her weapon over the Kraken, with her right eye on the scope. Her right leg suddenly bends a lot, as the girl let out a small yell: she bends down as her eyes track down the black ink resting on the leg's back.

Rapidly, she points her Charger on it, letting out a burst of orange ink: the black ink was still there! The girl gasps, as she expands her eyes.

 _Mirii, what's going on?!_

She breathes loudly, as her eyebrows raise.

"Th-the black ink… it's attached on my leg!"

 _The computer is reporting a severe infiltration coming from your right leg: keep shooting at it, quick!_

Mirii frowns, as she points her weapon on her leg's back. Small quantity of orange ink, were staying on her leg for a second, before sliding off on the ground. Another quantity of orange ink just slid off, this time leaving the leg with just its normal skin.

The girl smiles, sighing.

 _The computer now reports a stable condition on your leg. Although, a number code appeared: 34098._

"A health code…?" She turns around.

Jonathan was sliding towards the girl! She dives right on the ground, falling on her stomach, as the Kraken smashes against a tall, large, square-shaped object covered with a sheet. He turns around seeing the girl stumblingly getting up.

Orange ink fell in front of him. Turning left, Mirii's eyes tracked down Bars holding his Roller down. Jonathan jumps in the air, floating up. The girl's back gradually raises up, her legs slowly unbends themselves and her eyelids completely lifted: she smiles, as her hands move her Charger up, pointing it at the Kraken in less than half a second!

Mirii holds the trigger: Jonathan spins around himself, as black ink flies all around him: the medium-size drops fell in different ground positions. One fell on Grina's head: she yells loudly, bending on her knees and touching it with her left hand.

"BARS!" Mirii jumps backwards, as a black drop touches the floor in front of her. "COVER HER HEAD WITH YOUR ORANGE INK!"

He nods, as he keeps swinging his Roller over the girl: Orange ink fell on her head, sliding off after one second. Another black drop fell on Bars' back head: he yells, as he closes his eyes and raises his head. Jonathan keeps spinning around, as black drops were thrown in different directions.

 _BLAM!_

The tip of his head was covered in Orange ink: the Kraken stops spinning, then he falls towards the ground in increasingly speed.

 _PAM!_

Black ink was resting on the floor in a large round-shape, with Jonathan in the middle. His eyes were closed, as he was breathing loudly. The boy turns around: he frowns a lot, grasping his Roller and looking at the Kraken.

"I'VE GOT SICK OF YOU, PAL!" He grits his teeth.

Bars swings his weapon over him quickly, crying out at each swing. Mirii bites her nails, as her eyes expands.

"STOP IT, BARS!" The girl thrusts her left hand forward. "YOU ARE HURTING HUNLEY TOO!"

"Huh?!" He keeps his weapon lifted upwards.

Grina picks his shoulders, gently pulling him behind.

"You did enough, smasher." She whispers on his left ear, as she pats his right shoulder with her right hand.

Mirii dashes forward, as her eyes were glued on the Kraken: he was drenching all over in Orange ink.

"HUNLEY!" She falls on her knees, as her hands touch his head's tip. "HUNLEY, SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!"

The Kraken's breathes were echoing all over the towers.

"HUUUNNLLEEEYYY!" Her eyes were getting watery, as she lowers her head.

"… you…"

Mirii quickly raises it back. Grina and Bars walk near the Kraken: her eyebrows rose and her mouth is downturned.

"… **you got me there…** "

Mirii gasps loudly, raising on her legs.

" **…** **I can't move an inch… my body feels… so heavy…** "

"NO!" The girl frowns, as her eyes point at Bars.

"Mirii, wait just a moment before talking!" Grina frowns.

" **Uuuuuugghhh, cough cough cough!** "

The Kraken pukes black ink from his mouth. The trio look at him now.

" **…** **my thoughts… th-they are asking about Mirii…** "

Suddenly, Mirii blushes a lot.

" **…** **remember this well… cough cough!** " Jonathan pukes other black ink, this time in a smaller quantity. " **… remember… I'll search through all the city… I'll destroy everything… until you no longer breath…** "

"You puked a lot of black ink. I seriously doubt we'll meet you again, Jonathan." Mirii's arms are stretched down.

" **…** **eh eh eh… I just need a little rest… then… you'll never see the sun again… eh eh… eh… …** "

Silence followed for a moment: the Kraken shrinks down, returning into a Squid form. The eyes were still closed. Mirii walks near him, as she pulls out her right ear cover: she bends down, lying her right ear on his body. The girl smiles.

"He's breathing." She stands up.

"You see?" Grina folds her arms, grinning. "Bars is totally innocent!"

The boy scratches the back of his head, laughing, with his right hand.

"Huh…?" He lies his right hand in front of his eyes.

The palm has black ink on it. He suddenly yelps, holding the back of his head with both his hands.

"Grina, shoot on that black ink." Mirii turns her head over the girl.

She nods, cocking her weapon: projectiles kept falling on the black ink.

 _Good job, Inkinators! You solved the mission, even before the arrival of the air reinforcements!_

"Thank you, Tonna." Mirii puts her right ear cover on her right ear. "What you were saying about a health code?"

 _Yes… ehm… speaking of that, you must immediately return to the Headquarters._

"Why?" She holds her right ear cover.

 _The health code means "Nervous system penetration"._

Mirii's eyes gradually expands. Grina looks over Mirii, with her eyes wide: black ink no longer was on Bars' back head.

 _Don't worry! Thanks to the suit's healing powers, 90% of your problem is resolved! Although, that 10%..._

"Wh-what does exactly this Nervous system penetration?!" She lowers her eyebrows.

 _Ah ah ah… good question! Unfortunately I only have degrees on informatics, languages, hardware and software components on computers…_

Mirii's forehead was covered in sweat.

"Can you contact a doctor in this very moment?!"

 _The doctor is busy with some severely injured Agents… I'm not allowed to interrupt any medical treatment!_

"Nnngghhh!" Mirii bites her lips.

"How about me and Bars, Tonna?!" Grina slightly frowns, as she holds her right ear cover.

 _Uhm… the computer is reporting stable conditions in both of you._

The girl smiles.

"Good news!" Her left wrist was resting on her left hip.

Mirii grumbled at Grina. The tall girl raises her eyebrows, keeping her smile, as her hands were moving back and forth.

"Sorry for that… I just care about myself a lot!" She grins.

"You also mentioned Bars…" Mirii slightly raises her head, her eyes still pointing at Grina.

Grina and Bars blush a lot.

"Ehm… eh eh! Did… did I really say that…?" She scratches her left cheek, as her legs were touching and slightly bended down: she slowly moves left and right, as her irises were moving on her eye's left corners, pointing at Bars.

 _BLLAAARRG!_

Grina jumps, turning her back quickly: a huge pile of goo was standing behind her. Mirii's ears rose a little: she turns behind, seeing an helicopter flying towards the flying ship. Turning on her left, she sees a cannon pointed right on her face.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Grina runs away, followed by Bars.

Mirii looks down, seeing Hun in Squid form with his eyes still closed: her face became extremely red. She bends down, picking him up: her legs were moving ahead, stretching as far as they could.


	96. Action Attack! - Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **OctoInkling75: Well... it looks like someone understood those 4 Inklings' origins! Good job!**

 **1sonicfan: Sorry, if it seems dark... I hope it's not too much of a problem!**

 **If you are liking this story so far, write down a review about it.**

* * *

Her stomach grumbled: Mirii massages it with her right hand, lowering her head a bit, as her eyebrows rose. She sighed loudly.

"This was your first Agent mission, am I correct?" A male voice said.

"… yes…" The girl raises her head.

In front of her, a male Blue Inkling adult, wearing a white coat: on his nose there are small, round glasses. He turns around, smiling: his shadow was covering the girl, as she was sit on a horizontal bed with white sheet.

On his right hand, a small syringe containing an Orange liquid with bubbles raising from the bottom.

"Were you trembling like a leaf? Did you had an overwhelming stress?" He walks near the girl.

"No." She stretches her left arm forward.

"Are you sure?" He holds her left arm down with his left hand.

"I'm sure." She turns her head to the right.

Her eyes were pointing at a glass door bookcase, with the edges composed in brown wood: behind the glass, files coming in red, green, blue and yellow color. The tags on their sides, were reporting a range of 200 numbers, with the name "Checkups" and a different year number next to it.

"Done."

The girl turns her head, pointing it on her left arm: there's a very small hole in the middle.

"Thank you, doctor." She smiles, raising her head.

"Actually, we are not done yet… Mirii, I believe?" He walks towards a large white table.

"Yes." Her hands rest on the bed.

"I took a look at those health tests we did before…" He puts the syringe on the table, then he picks up a small pile of papers resting on his right.

The girl's heart beats a little faster, as her eyebrows rose a bit.

"… your physical requirements are quite insufficient, compared to the norms imposed by the chiefs." He hits the front paper with his left hand, while holding them with his right hand.

"I-Insufficient…?" Her eyebrows lifts even more.

"For your age, you should be taller. Female must be at least 5'6'' or over in order to receive admittance."

"I got admittance!" She jumps out of the bed, as her eyes expand. "No one ever told me about height requirements!"

The doctor smiles.

"My message isn't for giving a valid reason to throw you out."

The girl sighed loudly.

"However, being shorter than 5'6'' is a real problem for your health… considering the shape you have." He looks at her stomach.

"Th-there are problems…?" She bites her lips.

"Blows are going to deal severe damage, considering how underweight and short you are." He downturns his mouth. "You have to follow very specific medical orders from now on, if you still want to be an Agent."

The girl inhales loudly with her nose, then she nods.

"What are the orders?" She caresses her right tentacle.

"Tomorrow morning, you'll visit the nutritionist: she'll compile your diet after testing your health. She's going to receive those papers as well." He slowly swings the papers.

"Ok." She nods again.

"Then, as for your nervous system…"

"My nervous system?!" She left her mouth open, lowering her eyebrows a little. "I-I thought that syringe was enough!"

He shakes his head.

"Unfortunately. After the visit with the nutritionist, you are also obligate to visit the **Inkling Hot Baths**." He slightly lifts his glasses.

One of her eyebrows rose.

"Inkling Hot Baths…?" She covers her mouth with the side of her right hand.

The doctor looks left and right.

"… you never heard of it, I assume." He stretches forward.

"No… however, I remember the names of many spas." She looks up-left, as she kept caressing her right tentacle.

"Those Hot Baths are actually exclusive for Agents only, with rare exceptions." His back moves backwards, standing in a normal posture.

"Rare exceptions… Agents only…" She taps her left cheek with her left forefinger. "Why those Hot Baths are a secret?"

"Well…" He looks around. "… that's because of the **rumors**." He whispers.

"Rumors?" She left her mouth open.

"Mr. Tarfo claims that whoever takes a bath there, diseases and general health problems suddenly disappear!" He opens his arms.

Her irises shrunk, her jaws drop.

"Since you have this very rare nervous system problem, the baths could"

"Wait just a moment, doctor!" She points her forefinger at him. "Those baths can actually cure diseases?!"

"Ah!" He shrunk his irises, as his arms bended and his palms opened. "Wh-why that question?!"

"Answer, doctor." She retreats her finger. "Sincerely."

"Ehm… those are rumors, but Mr. Tarfo seems to believe in those." He rubs his chin.

"You… you visited a boy named Hun, correct?" She slightly raises her head.

He opens his mouth, smiling.

"… you are a friend of him, aren't you?" He smiles.

"Correct." She steps forward, lowering her eyebrows. "Why Hunley didn't receive permission to visit the Hot Baths?!"

"Good question!" He looks up, rubbing his chin. "To tell you the truth, I wanted to send him there ever since I found his disease."

"WHAT?!" She expands her eyes. "AND WHY HE DIDN'T HAVE SUCH POSSIBILITY?!"

"Uhm…" He lowers his head. "I contacted Mr. Tarfo, after his recent checkup… and he said that the boy is not allowed to visit the baths."

Her throat suddenly closes for a moment.

"I think his motivation had something to do with… … uhm! On second thought, I have a question to ask." He smiles.

"Which one…?" Her head was spinning a little.

" **Mr. Tarfo's favorite food?** "

"… eh?" She raises her right eyebrow.

He shakes his head.

"I knew it. You are not working in THAT department at all." He folds his arms.

"Department…? Wh-what department?!" She frowns a little.

"No, no." He closes his eyes. "I'm not allowed to tell you which department I'm talking about. Once you work there, I can reveal Mr. Tarfo's motivation."

Smoke was coming out of her ears: her face was getting red, as veins were popping out of her forehead.

"WH-WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE ARE THOSE REQUIREMENTS?!"

She jumps on the doctor, as she picks his coat: her feet were resting on his stomach.

"WHAT'S THIS DEPARTMENT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! AND WHY HUNLEY IS NOT ALLOWED TO VISIT THE BATHS?! I REQUIRE IMMEDIATE AND CONCISE ANSWERS!" She shakes the doctor back and forth, as her eyes were red.

"Aaaaah!" His eyes were spinning. "Me and my big mouth! Why I always tell those confidential information out loud?!"

The girl jumps out of the doctor, pointing his nose with her right forefinger, while still frowning.

"YOU ARE GOING TO REMEMBER MY SPOKEN MENACES, DOCTOR!" She breathes loudly, multiple times. "Not a single word from those information you told me! Or else…"

"Or else what?" He pats his coat.

"… I'll tell anyone who was the responsible for such secret reveals." She grits her teeth.

He jumps, trembling.

"Oh no! Th-that… that's too low!" He bends his arms on his body, as he raises his eyebrows.

"I don't care!" She frowns a little more. "You refused to cooperate. You would be able to stand in my way, just because you'd get rank points from such report!"

"No! That's false! I'd never do that!" He frowns too.

"Hmpf…" She slowly shakes her head, folding her arms. "Your words are not enough to prove any innocent intentions. Now, if you excuse me…"

She walks over the door, reaching it in a second. Her right arm was stretched towards the handle, she still felt a spinning sensation.

"No, wait!" He stretches his left arm. "Please, hear me out for a moment…!"

The girl stops for a moment.

"Goodnight, doctor." She pushes down the handle, pulling the door.

 _SLAM!_

"Whoa!" Bars jumps, turning behind. "Like… girl!"

"Huh?" Grina smiles. "Did the doctor prescribed Total Rage?"

The girl laughs a bit, as she turns to her right and closing her eyes. She returns ahead, opening her eyes: a vein popped on Mirii's forehead, as she clenches her fists. Grina shrunk a little, as sweat appears on her forehead.

"Ehm… wh-why so serious…?"

"… let's go visit Hunley." She turns to her right.

"Girl, Tonna said that Hunter is not allowed to"

Mirii stands in tiptoes, as her head rose towards Bars': multiple veins pop out of her head, as she was frowning even more.

"LET'S. GO. VISIT. HUNLEY." Her fists were trembling.

The girl walks to her right, over a hallway. Grina and Bars look at each other: the girl slowly shakes her head, sighing loudly.


	97. Action Attack! - Chapter 10

**Guest: Thank you for the review! However, the girl's name is Mirii... it happens!**

 **Don't hesitate writing down a review, if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

A digital alarm resting on the left bedside table, with bright red numbers reading "22:14". The small lamp next to it, brightening that small area.

On the bed's tip, Hun was sitting on the right while his arms were stretched backwards, his back bending backwards, his hands on the soft white sheet with blue vertical lines and blue medium-sized circles in between. Fara was sitting on the left, as she clasps her semi-tentacle hands and moving her legs back and forth.

The two Inklings' eyes were pointing at a medium-size, rectangular and slim monitor, as a large dinosaur-like creature was walking slowly towards a small house, while imposing music was playing: the creature has tentacles for arms and many more were on his head. The boy expands his eyes, trembling.

"N-no!" His eyes were covered by his hands, as his back bends down. "No! That monster is going to destroy the house!"

Fara's eyes sparkled as she forms small fists, slowly shaking them up and down: she was smiling while her mouth is left open.

"Come on… come on…!" She whispers.

A giant foot slowly raises from the ground, moving towards the middle of the house…

 _CRRAAAAAAASSSSHHHHH!_

Hun yells, raising his head as his eyes were almost popping out! On the monitor, bricks and dust were spread around, as well as screams and other loud noises.

"Yahoo!" Fara throws her right fist in the air, as her right eye closes. "Th' house is a goner, now!"

"Fara!" He turns his head over his sister, frowning a little. "How can you cheer up for that… that nightmare!"

"Aaww, big bro…" She turns her head over him. "He's so strong! I mea', did ya see him cuttin' that mountain with his tail?!"

"Yes and that was horrifying!" He raises his eyebrows, bending his arms. "So many boulders fell down… and the people were all crushed like bugs!"

"But… they didn't show any people crushd down." Fara raises her left eyebrow.

"Th-they screamed though! They were crying in pain!" He stands up, as his right hand rests on his head, while his left arm was wide open.

Fara giggles, as she shook her head while her eyes were closed.

"No soul was cryin', Hun. People were just a lil scared." She opens her eyes, as they were resting on her brother and her hands were down, clasping each other.

"A little?! That fiend is destroying everything! How would you react if our house gets smashed like nothing?!" He keeps moving his arms, as his eyes were widen.

The monster roars, then he opens his mouth, inhaling loudly.

"Big bro, ya are thinkin' too deep into this…" The small girl slightly raises her eyebrows, as her mouth downturns a little.

"No, Fara… it's just too violent for me." The boy turns around, falling on the bed with his bottom, bouncing a little.

He shakes his head, which was pointing at the floor.

"Honestly, I'm really sick of hearing that word too…"

Fara internally sighed, as her eyebrows rose even more.

 _Knock, knock._

Immediately, the small girl turns behind as her ears lifts upwards: her eyes were looking the door. She jumps out of the bed, running over the door, reaching it in less than a second. She pulls the door just a little, peeking through the small hole.

She saw Mirii's left eye pointed towards hers, as her left tentacle swings very slowly back and forth.

"Technie…?" Fara pulls the whole door.

Behind Mirii, Bars and Grina.

"Fara, we need to talk with Hunley." Her head rose over the boy.

He slowly raises it, then turns towards the girl: his eyebrows were lifted.

"Hi…" He stands up. "Come in, please."

"Wait!" Fara turns over Hun. "Tonna said"

"It's ok, Fara." Mirii walks, passing the small girl. "She'll never hear anything about our visit."

"Huh…?" Fara follows Grina and Bars, with her head.

She pushes the door, as a clicking sound echoes throughout the room.

"Whoa!" Bars' eyes were resting on the monitor screen, as he widely smiles. "They are showing off King Kraten 2!"

"Turn off the TV, Bars." Mirii's eyes close.

"Wha?! Girl, I haven't seen that movie since I was still a little Squid!" He opens his arms, frowning.

"Eh eh, strong guy…" Grina's left hand fell on his right shoulder. "I don't think Miss Perfection is in any mood to accept your nostalgic trip. She will not hesitate in showing you, more pain lessons…!"

The boy swallows loudly.

"Ship…! I'd rather fight King Kraten with my bare hands!" His forehead was covered in sweat.

He walks towards the monitor, as his right palm rests on its right side: a clicking sound is heard, as the monitor was now showing nothing but the black color.

"Thank you." Mirii opens her eyes, as they were pointed at Hun. "Now, please pay attention to my words: I'll not repeat everything another time."

"Yeah, yeah… quick with the story, so we can watch some King Kraten 2!" Grina holds both her hips, grinning.

Mirii coughed loudly once, reclosing her eyes.

* * *

"… and then, I walked towards the door." Mirii was caressing her right tentacle. "So… did everyone understood my words?"

Her head was pointing at each Inkling. Grina's eyes were expanded, as her jaw was dropped. Fara's palms were on her cheeks, Bars was frowning and Hun's right arm was bended and thrust forward.

"I'll take that as a yes." The girl sighs loudly. "Now that the explanations are done, I have a plan for"

"I knew it…"

Mirii closes her mouth: she slowly turns over Grina. The girl shakes her head, while clenching her fists.

"I knew that THIS ORGANIZATION DIDN'T HAVE ANY GOOD INTENTIONS, SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING!" She frowns a lot, bending forward.

"Ssssh!" Bars walks over the girl, while his eyebrows rose, as his hands rest on her shoulders. "People are going to hear you!"

"Bars, the room's walls can contain any sounds within themselves. Also, no rooms have a recording device anywhere." Mirii looks over him.

The boy turns around, seeing the small girl. Grina shook herself, passing Bars and standing in front of him: her eyes were pointed at Mirii, while she keeps her frown.

"I can't believe how you are so sure about your words! Do you still believe in those freaks, after the lies they told us?!" She holds her hips, gritting her teeth.

"I can recognize the smallest of the cameras! I even checked Hunley's room, personally!" Mirii stretches her arms down, forming fists and standing in tiptoes, while frowning. "My previous statement was the product of my conclusive logic!"

"Your logic failed you, even before you would realize that shark's nasty tricks… HOW ABOUT USING COMMON SENSE FOR ONCE?!" Grina's fists were trembling.

"Common sense makes people judge situations based on clear evidences." She inhales loudly with her nose. "As I said earlier, no one told us about the hot baths! They concealed this information too well!"

Grina chuckles, as she covers her eyes with her right palm, shaking her head.

"Oh yeah, sure…! If everyone likes to obey totally-trustworthy sharks, then they could even steal your money under your nose, as you keep smiling at them and mindlessly rub their shoes!" She grins.

Smoke came out of Mirii's ears, a vein pops out of her forehead.

"THEY TOLD US HOW HUNLEY COULDN'T GET OUT OF THIS BUILDING! THANKS TO YOUR MORONIC ATTITUDE, HUNLEY COULD HAVE BEEN IN SEVERE DANGER!" She grits her teeth, as she opens her arms.

"JUST BECAUSE THEY WERE RIGHT ONCE, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO CLOSE YOUR MIND LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" Grina stretches her arms back, bending forward.

"WHY I SHOULD WASTE MY TIME, COMING UP WITH RIDICULOUS THEORIES?! WITHOUT EVIDENCES, I'D BE AN IMBECILE JUST LIKE YOU!" She stomps the floor.

"IMBECILES ARE THOSE WHO IGNORE COMMON SENSE! EVIDENCES CAN ALWAYS BE FABRICATED TO MAKE YOU SHEEP FOLLOW THEM, WITHOUT ANY QUESTIONS!" Grina rotates her right forefinger.

The two girls kept shouting words. Fara's head was pointing at Grina and Mirii, whenever one of them was talking: she felt being chocked and her stomach was in pain.

 _Do that and you'll be out of the Headquarters._

The small girl closes her eyes, as she lowers her head: she sits on the floor, hugging her legs.

 _The Headquarters will also refuse to help him fight his disease, if he knows about the project._

She was gritting her teeth…

 _Fara, don't make me repeat myself… I said that Hun will be fine. Knowing the project will cause nothing but trouble. For now, his priority is to get a good rank and receive permission for medication._

"… ya lied to me aghin…" She whispers.

One tear came from each eye.

"My big bro… ya never wanted to save him, in th' first place…"

Fara opens her eyes: everyone was looking at her face, with eyebrows raised. Her head was pointed over Hun: he rushes over his sister, bending on his left knee and resting his hands over her arms.

"Sister, wh-what are you doing sitting on the floor?! Did you get hurt?!" His eyes were watery.

She shakes her head again.

"Hun… there is somethin' they didn't want to tell ya…" She frowns a little, as she rubs her eyes.

"… what?" He whispers.

Mirii's eyes expand and her mouth was left open. Bars leans over a white dresser, as his elbows rest on it and his head was pointed over the small girl. Fara turns her head towards all the others, then she looks back at her brother, inhaling loudly with her nose.

 _I heard a man sayin' something about_ _ **Project Neo**_ _… and you were mentioned._


	98. The Shrine - Prologue

**Well, if you are liking the story so far, please write a review.**

 **I also used a different writing style: can you tell me what do you think about it, please?**

* * *

A flash passed throughout the buildings, followed by a loud sound. Multiple drops were falling from above, disappearing once they touched the windows. Another flash went by. From here, the buildings had this grey tone on their tips…

The leaves from the trees were all shaking, the roads had those large puddles: cars and motorcycle pass right on them, while keeping their paces. 3 Jellyfishes were dancing on the sidewalk: they all had their eyes closed in a smile.

From behind a window, a pair of large tentacles kept swinging in an almost slow rhythm. Two heels were shining on their backs and from the knees, a long black skirt was carefully covering the legs leaving just a small distance.

A light black work jacket felt like being glued on the body, following a nice slim line along the arms. A white shirt rebelliously rose from the jacket, as the rather large collar rests on her shoulders. The pair of rectangular glasses shined for a moment, hiding only the half of her eyes.

From her soft mouth, a sigh decorated the silent concert led by the small drops on the window. A ghostly turn to the left, as her head keeps failing in holding a high posture, forced to regain the lost position or else the wet road is going to hit.

Her feet were begging for freedom after each step: their lament sure reminded those pools capable of massaging the soul, restoring sweats and tears long dropped during the war she lives every day. Her stomach was getting sick of it. Even for that small refuel planned to receive very soon, once the eyes confirm the location.

The eyelids still slid off the grip. The mind was forming the most illogical conclusions, while making the legs stumble on the stairs. The right hand, smarter than it looks, grabs the rail nearby: its metal was cold and bully, making the eyelids hide above and the mind connecting more dots than before.

A scent penetrate through her nose, stretching her mouth wide and forming a warm smile. The shivers escape, as a bright neon light hugs the woman and invites her to approach the counter: it was guarded by multiple round tables, each had at least an adult male Inkling or an adult female Inkling.

What they were holding in their hands, was the best prize of the journey. They kept swinging it under their noses, making their smiles more bright than ever, even forgetting what those treasures were all about. Their presence was pressing on her throat, conditioning the mind to abandon all the good reasons: not even the eyes could oppose such power.

The legs were forced to work faster, even more if the urge was crushing her soul. The hands strike on the counter, screaming their orders to the old man Inkling behind it: eyes almost invisible, even when coupled with round glasses thicker than a regular window.

"Good morning, Tonniccina." His hand happily swings more and more on that clean glass, while the cloth was complaining. "My old heart is finally in peace, knowing your arrival."

"Yes, I was fearing my legs couldn't bring me this far…!" Her breath was coming out, too bossy for her mind to stop and punish.

"Oh… that sounds like one of those nights you have once every full moon!" The old man turns with a clank, as his rusty, too slim arms were jumping on that machine…

Her elbow fell defeated on the counter, her right hand ready to sustain the head filled with nothing but headaches and wishes.

"Unfortunately. I received the call of misfortune, just before I was shutting off my computer and my eyes…" Her hands kept caressing the eyes, full of red veins.

"Uh-huh." His right hand puts the plastic glass under the machine, without even glancing the small grate thirst and impatient.

The finger slips on that red button, making it seem an accident conceived by Lady Luck.

 _Turutu, tuuuuuuuu…_

"My generation never told me about this kind of job… but my imagination does!" The clean glass was once again in his grasp.

With speed and strength, the glass was laid down in the only surviving gap between other similar ones: everyone would rose their heads once, trying to search for the rests of a loud mistake… before realizing the neat line between imminent disaster and real skill.

"Not even the imagination could guess the tortures I had to go through…" The eyes push the worried hands away, demanding to track the treasure down.

A brownish liquid was loudly pouring inside the small plastic, along with the newborn scent which the mind could recognize from 1000 of the same species.

"Eh eh! If someone could teach you how to see with just your eyes, even from the Cetacean age… I'd took those lessons since I was still sliding on the ground!" The hand grips the glass, ignoring the clear warnings coming from its sides.

It gently fell on the counter, followed by a sweet melody. Time blinked for a second, as her right hand already lifts the innocent glass. The mouth was capturing all that fugitive brown liquid, with the tongue forming a solid bridge: the cargo was going down the throat in a robotic rhythm, accompanied by noises thanking the skies.

An improvise throw on the right betrays the glass, making it fall down towards the oblivion along with other unfortunates. The tongue was singing happily, bending and twisting in its break dance.

"I see you are ready for this new fine day, Tonniccina." Honor and duty puffed his chest, as his mind gave him a medal.

"Yes!" Her smile was kicking away the semi-darkness, as her legs made her grow some inches. "No matter the storm or the snow: Tonna will always bring the sunshine to those in need!"

Her 180° turn generates a wind, which was yelling a battle cry. Solid steps were shaking the sleeping tables, her eyes could see all the microscopic details and her mind was compiling a strategic plan, long 28 pages! The old man's voice was blown from her imposing strength, letting his right hand waving back and forth, wishing to serve her again.


	99. The Shrine - Chapter 1

**Thank you for the review!**

 **1sonicfan: I'm not straying from the plot. It was a small chapter to give the readers a chance to know more about a character, aside from knowing what the character is doing.**

 **If you are liking the story so far, please write a review.**

* * *

A male Inkling and a female Inkling were walking together, as words came from their mouths. Tonna passes to the left side of the man, while clenching her fists, as loud step noises came from each of her steps. Her tentacles were swinging backwards, almost bending.

Turning to the right, her eyes point at a white door with a tag on its center, reporting a number. She reaches the door in 2 seconds, as her right fist tilts backwards.

 _Knock knock._

Her irises fell on her skirt: her hands were pulling it down a little, then slightly moving it left and right. She smiled, as her hands return back in their previous positions. The door is pulled, as the whole Fara's left side is visible from Tonna's sight.

The small girl was wearing a short dress, as her left tentacle stands on the front: small tears were on her eyes' corners, as her mouth released a loud yawn with her left palm already in front of it.

"Good mornin', Tonna…" Fara rubs her left eye with her left fist.

"Good morning, Fara." Tonna smiles, as she bends down with her hands resting on her knees. "Did I woke you up, earlier…?"

"No, no…" Fara releases another yawn. "I 'as abou' to, anyway…"

Tonna's mouth downturns a little, as her left eyebrow raises while the right one lowers.

"I see… so, I'll get right on the point." Fara raises her back, standing straight. "Hun has to come with me."

"Huh…?" Her eyes were pointing at Tonna's face, as her eyelids were lowered right in the middle.

"Your brother, Fara." She grows a smile. "Scientists are going to run a health test on him."

Suddenly, her small eyes expand.

"Wh-what?! Not in a moonshin' chance!" The small girl frowns, as her right check twitches.

"Fara, this is nothing related to"

 _SLAM!_

The woman shuts her mouth, as she finds the door in front of her face.

 _Knock knock._

"Go away!" Fara's voice comes from behind the door.

"Fara, please… scientists are claiming that they are finding the cure to your brother's black ink problem."

The woman sighs silently.

"How I will kno', ya are sayin' the truth?"

"How?! You know me, Fara!" Tonna's fingers rest on her chest. "Since when I told you a lie?!"

Tonna coughs silently.

"I didn't forget abou' 'hat project…"

The woman expands her eyes, while her eyebrows lower. She shushes loudly: her irises move left and right, multiple times, reaching the eyes' side corners.

"I told you before, Fara…" She whispers, as she shows her gritted teeth. "Not even the smallest reference…!"

"Whatever!"

Tonna let out a loud sigh, as her back lowers a little.

"Fara, please open the door. I received specific orders to retrieve Hun and bring him to the labs, before the next day."

"Then, return here tomorrow!"

A vein pops from Tonna's forehead, as she closes her eyes, frowns a lot and trembles.

"Now… you don't want me to say how naughty, spoiled and generally bad you are, in front of your old brother… right?"

A gasp is heard from behind the door: immediately, the door is pulled as Fara's head sticks out of it.

"Ok, ok! I-I'll talk!" Her small eyes were expanded, her irises shrunk.

"Good girl!" Tonna smiles, keeping her eyes closed and her head tilted down a bit. "Now, wake up Hun so he prepares himself for the health test."

"He's not here." The small girl smiles widely, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

Tonna stood with her expression for 2 seconds.

"… what?" Her eyes were opened slightly, as her irises were as big as little points. Her forehead darkens.

Fara nods, keeping her smile, with her eyes closed.

"WHAAATT?!" Tonna's jaw dropped.

Fara pulls the door, as she stretches her left arm over the bed.

"Ya see him snoozin' under the sheets?"

Sweat jumps out of Tonna's forehead, as the woman trembles and expands her eyes: on the bed, there is only a long sheet and two pillows with one on the top of the other's tip. The woman walks in, stopping in the middle of the room, as her head twists left and right!

"Ya can search everywhere, but ya will never fin' him." She stands straight up, while still keeping her smile and closed eyes.

Instantly, Tonna stands in front of Fara, while frowning a lot: her left leg stands ahead, slightly bended.

"Where is he?!" Her fists were clenched.

Fara shrugs. Tonna's eyes almost pop out.

"NO! YOU MUST KNOW HIS DESTINATION!" She pulls her tentacles down, as a stream of tears came down her eyes.

"Nope." Fara shakes her head slowly. "Although, he said 'hat he was goin' to take a walk…"

"A walk…?" Her right hand lands on her chin, as her left eyebrow raises.

"Ah, yeah!" Fara raises her right forefinger. "He also said 'hat he wanted some fresh air!"

"Fresh air… …"

Her tentacles rose up towards the ceiling! Her hands land on her head, as the woman yells: Fara lowers her eyebrows a lot, while closing her eyes, as she covers her ears with her hands.

"SHIP! IT'S RAINING OUTSIDE!" The woman runs off the room, turning to her left.

She moves quickly her arms back and forth, while her hands were forming a fist. Her eyebrows were rose, her eyes almost out, as she breathes loudly. Another turn to her left and the woman was in front of the stairs: her feet rapidly touches each step, as her right palm was sliding on the rail.

She steps on the remaining 3 steps, then passing the thick doorway in 2 seconds. She stops, as her tentacles swing ahead, then going near her hips: in front of the main door, a short female Inkling with a large bag on her back.

She turns over Tonna: the girl was wearing a green Protective suit, as her head was visible through the transparent mask.

"Mirii!" Tonna runs towards the girl, stopping in front of her.

"Hi Tonna." She waves her right hand. "Is there a problem?"

"Hun walked out of the building!" Tonna pulls her tentacles, as she bends down her knees.

Mirii looks at the woman, with her mouth closed.

"I saw him walking out of the stairs." She points over the stairs behind the woman.

"AND HE GOT OUT?!" Her eyes got watery, as her hands cover her mouth.

"No. He told me his intentions, but I mentioned the rain outside…" Mirii taps the red carpet with her right foot, as her eyes were looking up-left.

"AND THEN?!" Tonna stops breathing for a moment.

"Then, he announced to walk over Grina's room. I'm sure he's still there." She nods, standing perfectly still.

"Aaaah, thank turfness!" Tonna looks over the ceiling, as she clasps her hands, moving them back and forth, as her smile reaches her cheeks. "I was almost fainting!"

"Why are you looking for him?" Mirii folds her arms, as she slightly raises her head.

"Because today he has to run a health test: scientists claim that they are very close to find the antidote, for this black ink." Tonna rubs her right eye, as her left hand stands on her heart and her mouth let out a silent sigh.

"I see… this morning he was looking paler than usual." Mirii lowers her eyebrows a little. "However, last time I saw him, he was running over the stairs."

"Good!" Tonna slides her right hand on her forehead. "Since he's still inside the Headquarters, I'll take something to drink, on one of those vending machines… just a nice, fresh, bottle of Inkling water."

"Ok. I'll head for the Inkling Hot Baths." Mirii waves her right hand. "See you later, Tonna."

"Th-the Inkling Hot Baths?! You?!" Tonna's jaw dropped, as her eyes expand and her back bends forward. "No way…!"

"I need them for medications, you see." Mirii raises her head slightly. "It's not just for vacation."

"Dr-drat…!" Tonna bends her left arm, standing in front of her body, as her teeth grits. "I-I sent zillion times, a request to receive permission for a short vacation of 4 hours at the Hot Baths…!"

"And why you never received such thing?" Mirii holds her hips.

Tonna sighs loudly, as her left hand grasps her right arm.

"I wish to know the answer… I asked the Chiefs about their reason to refuse my permission and they just answer _You have work to do, Tonna. Now, get me those city results!_ Sheesh... is it so hard to grant me some relax for once?!" A stream of tears came out of her eyes, as her eyes were closed and her head was tilted upwards. "I just wanted to regenerate my body from all the sweats and missed naps, I had to go through!"

Mirii lowers her eyebrows slightly, folding her arms.

"Complaining about it, will only make things worse for you. Don't think about it." She taps the red carpet with her right foot.

Tonna inhales with her nose, loudly, as her head points at the girl.

"You are right… but I really can't keep up in those conditions." Her right hand rests on her right eye, as she shakes her head with both her eyes closes and her back bending forward a bit. "I had to tap 100 pages of text, this night… and by the time I printed all of them by myself, it was already 6:00 AM!"

"Oh… you should stay on the bed, then." Mirii's mouth downturns a little.

Tonna laughs for a moment.

"Me, taking a nap in the middle of the work…? If I do that, I'd wake up around the trash cans…!" She coughs loudly, as her right fist stands in front of her mouth.

"Don't joke on this, Tonna!" Mirii frowns a lot, as her left feet steps forward. "Without a proper rest, you'd fall asleep during your work routine! Even during a mission!"

"I KNOW THAT, CLAMNIT!" Tonna opens her arms, frowning even more than Mirii, while gritting her teeth. "I WOULD RATHER BE SLEEPLESS FOR MONTHS, THAN SEEING MY RANK GOING DOWN THE DRAIN!"

Tonna was breathing loudly, as her eyelids lower down in the middle.

"Calm down, Tonna!" Mirii's eyebrows rose, as her hands were going back and forth. "Maybe you should take that Inkling water bottle, you mentioned earlier…!"

Tonna let out a loud sigh.

"Yes, I really should… sorry for that… I-I don't know what happened to me!" The woman rose her eyebrows, as her mouth downturns and her fingers rest on her chest.

"That's ok." Mirii nods.

"Ok, so… see you later, Mirii!"

Tonna walks backwards, as she waves her left hand over the girl, then turning behind and walking over a hallway. Mirii waves her right hand, as her tracked the woman going inside the hallway.

" _I should take a look, at those Agent rules they are applying here… however, it's not really my desire._ "

Her irises go on the eyes' right corners, as she smiles.

" _What I want to see now… is him taking a deserved bath._ "

Mirii's cheek got red.

" _…_ _while we are near each other._ "

Small hills were forming, then shrinking, while coming from inside the bag.


	100. The Shrine - Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review!**

 **1sonicfan: I assume you are referring to the Agent rules. Well... they sure seem scary! Will Mirii look up those rules? We'll see!**

 **If you are liking this story so far, please send in a review.**

* * *

The sky was completely white, with pieces of cloud appearing and disappearing in a fraction of a second. Ahead, the black wet road with straight white lines located on the sides and on the middle. At the horizon, the color white was dominating with occasional slow appearance of trees, isolated small villas, bushes… all of them, situated either from the left or from the right.

Mirii was sit on the passenger seat, with a belt wrapping around her protective suit. Her head and tentacles were sticking out, as the protective mask was resting on her legs, with her hands at the top. Her eyes were closed.

"So… what was your name again? Mirii?"

"Yes." She opens her eyes.

"Alright, Mirii… this is the first time you are visiting the Inkling Hot Baths, huh?"

"Correct, Mr. Guile." She turns her head to the left.

A male Inkling with a beard had his eyes on the road and his hands were grasping on the steering wheel. The front windshield wipers were moving left and right, in a constant rhythm. He has two vertical line-shaped scars on the middle of his right hand.

"You know, usually when the sky rains, those baths are sleeping like rocks! They are alive only when there's the sunshine…"

"That's because the Hot Baths are held outside?" Mirii's right hand pushes away her right tentacle, as it was resting near her stomach.

"Nope." He shakes his head, while biting off his lips.

The girl closed her mouth for a moment.

"Is there a reason?" She raises one of her eyebrows.

"Well, technically there is one… but they aren't telling to us mortals!" He turns to the right, as he shows his crooked yellow teeth.

Mirii moves backwards a little with her back, as her left cheek rose and her eyebrows lower.

"But this time they are open up, more than a treasure chest!" The man returns with his head pointing over the road. "You could try other 200 times, only to see your butt on the ground!"

The man laughs loudly. A vein pops out from Mirii's forehead, as her eyes were closed: she was breathing loudly.

"However, there is one thing you can bet your tentacles on!"

The girl opens her eyes: she tracks down his large, bulky nose, along with his teeth. Mirii screams, as she leans over the car door and her arms glued on the car window. Her eyes were wide, as she was trembling a bit.

"You may have heard good news from those baths… but did they told you about their shenanigans?" He moves his eyebrows up and down.

The girl swallows silently.

"Please… look over the road, Mr. Guile…!" She points the road with her right forefinger.

The man stood in that position for 3 seconds: he slowly returns behind the steering wheel.

"I bet you'll look at me like I have a screw loose, once you hear me out…" He snickers.

The girl frowns a lot, as her irises were shrunk and her eyes expanded.

"The people who ran the bath business are completely nuts! One time, I saw this skinny guy floating around the hall… for real! I didn't even take a beer, that time!" He slams his right hand on the steering wheel.

Mirii's eyebrows rose, still leaning over the car door.

"And then, this other time… I saw a short girl lifting this giant box with only her sight! I'm not even kidding! The box was this big!" He opens his arms, stretching them.

The girl looks on the road: suddenly, a turn to the left appears!

"THERE IS A TURN!" Her right forefinger points at it, as her left hand slaps her left cheek.

The man quickly turns over the road: the car passes the turn, as it fell on a large brown puddle. A wide splash fell on the dirty dark-brown terrain nearby. His right foot pushes a pedal: the engine was roaring, the wheels kept rotating. The car was still there…

"… well… it looks like this car finally took a bath!" He laughs loudly, as he slaps his forehead with his right hand.

The girl frowns a lot, as multiple veins pop out on her forehead, smoke was coming out of her ears and her face was colored red.

"YOU IMBECILE! HOW CAN YOU LAUGH IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?!" She quickly pushes the red button on the left side of her seat.

The girl throws the belt: it made a loud noise, as it impacts over the car door. She puts the protective mask on her head, then she pulls the door handle.

"Hey hey, where are you going?" The man looks at the girl, as she slams the door on his face.

She walks over the bottom-right door, pulling the lever and the door: she bends forward, as her hands grab the bag.

"Listen to me for a moment, please!" He opens his arms, as his eyebrows are rose.

She slightly raises her head, as her eyelids were almost completely lowered, her eyebrows lowered and her irises are pointed over the man.

"Stay away from me… or else I'll be forced to pull out all your disgusting teeth." Her hands were grasping the bag even more.

The man let out a small laugh, as he shakes his head slowly.

"Mirii… do you know why I can bring Agents to the Inkling Hot Baths?" He grins.

Mirii's mouth was closed, in a downturn shape.

"Because I'm the only one who knows the way to reach the baths… in other words, you'll never find the shrine without my guidance."

"… I'd rather get lost in a desert, than staying one more minute with a dangerous fool." She pulls the bag, then slamming the door.

Her arms pass under each shoulder strap. The girl walks ahead, towards the road.

"HEY!" The man's voice was coming from behind.

Mirii stops for a moment.

"ONCE YOU SEE A SMALL ROAD ON THE LEFT, GO THERE!"

The girl let out a loud sigh. She resumes her walk, as her eyes were pointed over the left.

 _Mirii… do you know the way to go?_

"Yes, Hunley." She smiles. "Trust me."

Along the way, the girl found other trees, small villas and bushes, as she was walking up and down hills… from the moment she began walking, 10 minutes passed. Suddenly, a left light-brown road appears: it was full of dust.

"We are almost there, Hunley." The girl looks left and right.

 _Really?_

"Yes. I found the road, which will lead us to the destination…" Mirii walks across the road. "Once you'll dive on those baths, all your problems are solved forever."

Her heart was beating a little faster. Her smile grew a small inch. Her throat felt a bit clogged.

 _I can't wait! Thank you so much, for what you are doing for me…_

The girl blushes a lot.

"I-it was n-nothing…" Her eyebrows rose.

Her left foot lands on the terrain and so the right one. Ahead, there were some trees around… however, behind them there was a thick collection of clouds. She proceeds her walking, as her eyes were glued on the road.

She walked for 3 minutes… when suddenly, the road was slowly becoming grass. The girl gasps, as her eyes almost pop out. She turns behind: nothing but wet grass on the ground, aside from the trees.

"Wh-what happened?!" She kept turning around, with her eyebrows rose. "The road vanished!"

 _What?!_

"I… I-I don't even remember how did I get here…" Her jaw drops. "The trees are all looking the same…!"

 _Let me find the road, Mirii!_

"No, Hunley!" Her head turns to the left, as her irises rest on the left side. "You don't have any protective gear with you: the rain will blow you up!"

 _Bummer…_

All the sudden, drum noises are heard across the area. The girl twists her head around, faster.

 _Wh-what's that?!_

"I don't know!" Her eyebrows rose, her heart was beating faster.

The noise was getting louder…

"Tumtumtum, tumtututum!"

"Tumtumtum, tumtututum!"

The girl turns on her left: her eyes expand, as her body bends forward! She quickly shakes her head, blinking multiple times. Slowly, her mouth opens.

Her eyes were pointing at a red-skinned male Inkling, with darker red tentacles tied in with a rope: a beater white ball on his right hand, a small drum wrapped under his left arm. He hits the drum with the beater ball, following the rhythm which he's humming loudly.


	101. The Shrine - Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review!**

 **Once again, I used the same writing style first seen in The Shrine - Prologue. Don't hesitate telling me what do you think about it!**

 **1sonicfan: Ah... well, I guess that Mirii would just blush a lot!**

 **I'm going to answer here, the newest reviews:**

 **1sonicfan: Ask Nintendo for that. Anyway, what do you think about those new chapters, so far?**

 **If you are liking this story so far, please let me know about it with a review!**

* * *

" _Am I... seeing things?!_ " Mirii couldn't move a muscle, not even by imparting imperative commands from her mind.

Her eyes almost wanted to jump directly on the Inkling which was jumping and humming, while hitting the drum with his beater ball: rain keeps falling on him, sliding all the way down towards the already drenching grass.

A storm of arguments, theories and screaming speeches, was filling her mind, going in overheat faster than a puzzle cube could ever do. The beat was breaking through her eardrums with arrogance and egoism, as the music was holding an illegal concert inside her already busy brain.

The eyes of that alternate-one-leg hopping Inkling met the girl's ones multiple times, but his right hand kept calling for the drum and the rhythm which his mouth couldn't ignore. Mirii's eyes wanted to spin out of this world, reaching for a moment the stars and asking them what madness they were witnessing.

Suddenly, her mind throws away all that music and speeches, deciding to release a question bomb right onto those familiar, yet alien ears, infested by that dominating melody.

"Who are you?!" Her eyebrows and eyelids tried to hide her eyes, which were all grown out!

Her words impacted over the music, bouncing back in her own ears. Her mind flipped, leaving the mouth open and unemployed. Her stomach was complaining about those ancient beats, menacing her mind to provide the ultimate pain, if nothing was done for the ears.

The temperature of her forehead was increasing drastically, as veins popped out to reach the fresh air. Her fingers kept stretching, ready to take some wrists and spin them around faster than a valve. Her eyes were starting to see red… and not just that dancing Inkling, which was now moving in circle!

"I SAID, WHO ARE YOU?!" Her voice was a hurricane, shaking trees and grass worse than leaves!

The music was kicked right in the bottom, flying towards oblivion. The large words penetrate through his ears, throwing his brain around, bouncing within the head's walls. Reflexes stop the brain, allowing the head to turn over the girl, while breaking the laws of time and space.

"Aaaah!" His mouth couldn't hold the pain, his mind was now suffering.

His hands were as scared as his eyes, losing their will to hold down those hypnotizing instruments, which could told you the good old times with just one stare at their rusty appearance.

Mirii was now in control of her limbs, with adrenaline flooding in her veins: her eyes were already crumbling the red Inkling's soul, tying his courage with the rope.

"Name and occupation… now." Her arms folded, covering every spots which resembles a mental exit. The frown emerging from her face, was choking his mind with accuracy and dexterity.

"Name…? My… name?" His finger was pointing in front of his mouth, which was out of words to provide.

"Yes." Her right foot started to decorate the silent rainy air, with some splashy hits on the flexible grass.

"… uhm! I never had one…" His mouth was traducing his mind's complex language. "Is that a problem?"

Mirii's mind could fabricate a book of answers, which led to another overheat. The head drenched, begging the mind an urgent air supply for the burning forehead. The fearful memory was reminding the brain about that unpleasant knowledge… as the brain immediately closes and archives the case.

The mouth was acting impatient, filled with the intense will to use its voice communication skills towards the Inkling with questionable age, but with a face so harmless to not hurt the eyes of a fly. For now, the mouth was sighing in front of the mind's slowness… until, a vocal message arrived right on her throat.

"Yes, it's rather suspicious. Every creatures in the world bears a name within their souls. It's part of our identity." Her head felt being above his, while her frown kept doing their choking job.

"Ugh! Then, it's a problem indeed!" His stomach retreats, covering his mind with mud full of shame. "Can you help me with it?"

"Huh?! You want me… to give you a name?" Her mind was as speechless as her mouth, while that same question was echoing all over her head.

"Please!" His hands knew better than his face, the situation which was about to be unfolded.

They clasped tight, enchanting a ritual dance with their wonky movements. Mirii's eyes couldn't help but feel attracted by their bizarre moves, watching their entire show in silence, despite the mind was demanding an immediate attention.

"Uhm… it's just a name, after all." The mouth smiled, thanking the hands to filled it with kind words to utilize. "However, my mind isn't really good or in any conditions to think about something as creative as a name."

His mouth got stabbed from the back, as the words were all escaping the throat's walls. His mind was picking up Mirii's newest vocal message pieces and started building an image, by putting each piece near the other.

"Your mind… is as hungry as a pack of large Squids. If you give it bait, you'll soon catch the name suitable for my humble identity." His ears were crying, as they remembered their good friend Music.

His hands couldn't help but feel sorry for their friends: without even asking permission from his mind, the hands fell on the instrument tools, catching them while using a claw formation. The mind ordered the hands to hold on, waiting for the girl's mind to decide the fate of the Inkling's entire identity.

Thinking… thinking… that's what her mind kept saying throughout her head. The eyes were still glued on his hands, begging for the mind to free them from this odd curse. What they received in response, shocked their irises: the mouth agrees with the mind's brief speech, by using a smile.

"I just found the perfect name for you." Her head confirms her own statement.

"Joy!" His body was shaking, starting an improvised dance combined with the hands' music skills over the drum. "Then, reveal it!"

"Beat." Her mind stood still, hiding behind the time for the incoming answer.

"Beat? Beat… uhm…" His chin called his right hand for a quick massage, while the mind entered inside its jury room, discussing the name stranger with his emotions.

The time was disguised in minutes in front of the girl, but the red Inkling didn't even notice such phenomenon. His mind finally reached the verdict, as it was sending precise words handed over his mouth.

"Beat! It speaks so much about me!" His smile formed the fireworks of the parade show.

The girl felt the urge to move around, jump and sing triumphal notes. However, she could only imagine that… since she never bothered to learn its secrets, throughout her young life. Her heart felt becoming a large sponge, thirsty of more emotions.

"Thank you so much, kind girl! I can't leave you alone, after the treasure you sent me with only your generosity: is there anything I can do, to let you receive a treasure full of wonder?" Beat bowed, carrying his heavy words on his back.

The girl saw something shining in the horizon: she was immediately attracted, ready to jump on it as soon as her mouth had the talking initiative.

"Do you know where are the Inkling Hot Baths?" She was getting mentally ready to dive in a pool full of relax and relief.

"Why yes! Were you in this forest, just to get the chance to visit them?" Beat shook the words off, forgetting very soon their supposed heaviness, while relief was now hopping on his shoulders.

"I was… however, the road I was following earlier disappeared in thin air. Now, I don't have any clue which would help me get near them… or even finding a way out." Her mouth was crying more than her own eyes.

Beat caught her words, which were drenching in tears: the red Inkling got even redder, opposing the fate who led the girl into this oblivious nightmare with his frown. He opens his right arm, in such speed that Mirii begged the time to slow down for a moment.

The music… the rhythm… it rose from the air's ashes!

"Tumtumtum, tumtututum!"

"Tumtumtum, tumtututum!"

Hopping and humming, Beat showed his back over the girl, as his legs were bringing him in an unknown direction. The sudden movement woke the girl from her talking statue form, as now sense of action was getting through her mind.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Her right arm stretched, as far as her elasticity could allow her.

The Inkling was about being eaten alive by the fog, as his music was already facing some of the drastic consequences, inside the white-covered area. Fear jumped over Mirii's throat, controlling her legs to move faster than the water dropping from above.

She was breaking records, defying traction logic and ignoring safety precautions: no matter her will stronger and bigger than her own limits, Beat was unintentionally performing a magic act which Mirii would pay with her credit card in order to not see.

Money got her nowhere, as now the only thing standing in her way, was just rain and a bunch of lonely trees, staring at the girl with their lack of behavior.

"BEAT! BEEAAAATTTT!" Her hands were together her mouth, reproducing a voice louder than the rain's sad melody.

Her words were lost inside that cursed fog, never satiated to miss out any meals provided by mere mortals. She threw a sigh, which the girl wasn't even interested to see where it'd fall.

 _Mirii… where are we now?_

"I don't know, Hunley… Beat left without saying a word about his destination." Her legs were losing energy, copying the same state of her mind.

The rain falls heavier than before… and the fog felt even thicker.

 _Beat? Who's Beat?_

Suddenly… on that tower of memories, small cracks formed from the bottom, then quickly sky-rocket over the top, releasing the music, the name, his face, her reactions, as they were all appearing over chunks of glasses. What her mind was seeing ahead, is nothing more than a large mountain-like pile of shattered glass.

"… what's going on here?" Her head started spinning, throughout a windmill of an endless army of questions.


	102. The Shrine - Chapter 4

**Here it's the first chapter of Inkinators: a Splatoon fanfiction, released in 2016!**

 **If you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

Each step on the drenching grass released a splat sound. Mirii's head turned to the right, seeing another tree uncovering itself from the thick fog. Her sigh colored the transparent mask in white, for a short period of time.

"Hunley." Her irises fell on her eyes' right corner. "Are you absolutely sure that you never heard the name Beat from my mouth, just earlier?" Her head rose a bit.

 _I'm really sorry, Mirii… I-I'm trying to remember!_

The girl threw her eyebrows up, as her teeth were biting her lips. She retreats them, showing up a smile.

"Forgive my insistence. Your memory skills still need some improvements, after all…" Her head lowers. "… or is my brain giving me hallucinations…?" She whispers.

Her head rose back to neutral level. She left out a gasp, with her back tilting backwards and her legs almost moving in that direction. Her head rose a lot, tracking the face of a male Inkling with his arms folded. His skin was red, same for his irises.

His mouth was downturned, his eyebrows were down as they formed a small hill right above the nose. He was wearing a complete armor without the sleeves on the arms and a thin blanket which goes around his body in a line. Water drops were landing on his bare, red feet.

The girl hold her breath, her heart beating faster. Her hands start trembling. Her mouth opened multiple times.

"Say your name!"

His voice blasted throughout the forest. Mirii's eardrums were whistling loudly. Her eyes were squeezing and her teeth were gritting.

"My name…" Slowly, the girl reopens her eyes. "My name is Mirii…"

The man closes his eyes. Mirii frowns a bit, coughing once, then raising her head.

"My name is Mirii, Mirii Hanache." Her left foot moves ahead. "I would like"

"SILENCE!"

Her eardrums whistled even louder: the girl bends a bit, as her eyes closed and her teeth gritted more intensely. The man reopens his eyes.

"Mirii… where are you from?" His irises were right on hers.

"Inkopolis." Mirii's posture lifts, same for her head. "Now, if you could"

"SILENCE!" His eyes close. "Talk once more without permission and I shall banish your presence from those sacred lands."

Mirii swallows silently. Her irises stood on the left, seeing a small rock, then stood on the right, seeing some bushes.

"Mirii from Inkopolis!" He reopens his eyes. "You are invited inside the realms of healing, officially known as the Inkling Hot Baths."

Her mouth was left open for a moment.

"But there is a problem!" His right arm stretched forward, as the palm shows up. His left hand took the handle of a dagger-like weapon. "You were suppose to be right in front of the shrine… why are you wandering through The Forest of Meditation?!"

"Because the man responsible for accompanying me couldn't complete his duty, since his vehicle trapped itself inside a large amount of mud." Her head shyly rose once more. "I received indications, before leaving the man, thus finding my way around the forest. Now, can I ask"

"Before I continue!" His fangs stick out. "No mere mortals can speak out questions to the guardians of the shrine. Your only power is to let out all your information in front of me. Understand?!"

Mirii's neck bended. Her mouth kept trembling, as her eyes were a bit wide. She nodded twice.

"Good." His right hand fell on his right side, as he breathes out loudly with his nose. "Your motivation sounds like the true…" He closes his eyes.

Mirii frowns, clenching her fists.

"Of course it's"

"WHO ASKED TO HEAR YOUR WORDS?!" His eyes opened, covering in fire.

"I was lending information, as you just stated!" She snarled silently.

"Lending information **after I ask for one**!" His skin got brighter, his left hand tights the handle even more.

"You omitted the part! You only announced that I have the power to tell my information!" Her heart beats slower.

"Untrue!" His right hand moved from left to right, slowly. "I said everything concerned your position. You received your last warning, Mirii. Now you must suffer the consequences." His left hand pulls out a dagger-like weapon.

"Preposterous!" Her fists clenches, her legs bended. "Your lies cannot justify your reasons! If anything, you are consumed by the immense powers you possess!"

The man swings the dagger in the air, once. His teeth gritted.

"How dare you!" He lifts the weapon upwards. "A guardian never lies during their job! We are seekers of the truth and punishers for those who dare to challenge one of us."

"You are getting farther away from the truth." Her left arm thrusts forward, as her forefinger sticks out. "You are hunting for innocents and befriending with the enemies. In other words, your guardian skills are as mediocre as a common burglar!"

The man trembles, frowning like there is no tomorrow. He snorted, as faint smokes were coming out from his skin.

"Throwing mud at me, I see… then a confrontation we must meet!" He put the dagger back to its place, as his arms open wide. "Repeat your words once again, as the judges from the skies are going to deliver their verdict with their hammer of justice!"

The girl's mouth sealed, as her eyes were looking up to the fog.

"Don't make me wait, Mirii. Otherwise, the verdict will"

"You never said earlier that I can only talk after you ask me to do so!" Her irises were on the man, as her arms were down and her posture lifted.

Silence fell in, while the girl's heart beat faster. Suddenly, the man's eyes expanded.

"NO!" His hands are on his head. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I LIED! I LIED FOR REAL!"

The man yelled, as his body was gradually dissolving into thin air. Mirii dropped her jaw. Within seconds, only the fog was standing in front of her.

"What…" She shook her head quickly. "What happened…?"

 _Huh? What happened, Mirii?_

She gasps loudly, as her irises shrunk.

"No... Hunley, don't tell me that you didn't hear a single word of that conversation?!"

 _What conversation?_

The girl screamed, as her hands fell on her mask.

 _W-wait! I-I hear it all, actually!_

"YOU DO?!" She was breathing quickly, as her right cheek was twitching.

 _Yes, yes! Good thing that… ehm… that there is only silence now! Keep walking, please… don't think about it, anymore!_

Silence fell again, as the girl smiles widely.

"Correct… absolutely correct…" She whispered, as her legs began to walk. "Hunley is right… always right… he must be right…" Her eyes got watery. "He's right… he's right for real… I-I can't hear voices… I-I can't see creatures who don't even exist… I… I HAVE A HEALTHY MIND!"

She shows her teeth, her eyebrows are up.

"Those must be tricks coming from this forest… what was the name again? Ah yes, the Forest of Meditation! Yes, I-I'm right too! Always right… …"

From the fog, the vague appearance of a building stood in place. The girl opened her mouth wide, while forming a bright smile.

"THE SHRINE! I FOUND THE SHRINE!"

She sprinted, as the shrine appeared clearer: an Inkling man was standing in front of the entrance, with his arms folded and his eyes right on Mirii.


	103. The Shrine - Chapter 5

**Alright! Many words are waiting for you, this time!**

 **If you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

Gradually slowing down, Mirii stepped on each step of the stairs made in stone. The man was wearing a red Samurai Gear, missing only its helmet. Behind him, a large front door made in wood, with long plates of iron on the edges.

On his left a handle, followed by a long cover.

"Good morning, sir." Mirii bows down, as her eyes closed for a moment.

"Good morning… Mirii." He frees his own arms.

The girl slightly jumped, as her eyes were wider.

"Excuse me?!" Her jaw dropped.

"No need to act all surprised: I said your name correctly." The man walked backwards a bit. "But please, get under the roof and took off your mask."

She stood still for a little while.

"Sir, I would like to hear the source of your knowledge concerning my name." Her head rose.

"I will… once your face doesn't have a mask in front of it." He coughed once, then folded his arms.

The girl let out a sigh, as her irises went to the right, resting on a wooden box with a line-shaped hole vertically positioned. She walked two steps, then her hands pulled out her mask.

"I accomplished your request." Both her hands were holding the mask down. "Now, I shall expect faith from your promise."

"You'll have your answers, Mirii." He closes his eyes. "Ever since you entered inside the Forest of Meditation, I had to immediately stop you and ask you questions."

The girl left her mouth open.

"Sir, do you happen to be the responsible for all those visions I had, during my journey here…?" Mirii turned her back, seeing the fog getting thicker.

"Yes. That was me."

She twisted quickly forward.

"What?!" She frowns a bit, thrusting forward. "Inconceivable! What kind of technology would you ever use to deceive the honest eyes of an Inkling?!"

"Technology? Tsk…" He shakes his head, while his eyes were closed, grinning a bit. "I figured you would throw out such ignorant answer." He reopens them, just to increase his grin. "After all, you are just another Squid coming from the more sweeter waters."

The girl frowns a lot, as her hands were pressing her mask.

"How dare you throwing insults over a client?!" She shows her teeth. "In such sacred place, kindness is a priority!"

"Hey hey…" He folds his arms again. "I was just playing. Or should I say…" He turns his head down-right. "… testing."

"Testing?" Her posture lifts.

"Yes." His face looked directly over her eyes. "All the visions you met were supposed to test your personality. Especially the guardian event should have examined your entire attitude. Too bad you blasted it out, with your logic…" He sighs silently. "Even this small test I did from pure improvisation can't be used to judge you…"

"There's no need for such formalities." Mirii rose her head a bit. "I'm Mirii Hanache, agent of the Inkopolis Security Team. I came here to receive the benefits of the Inkling Hot Baths, ever since I had an unpleasant incident, just yesterday."

"Bah!" His left foot steps forward. "It's all great saying that… but can you prove it?"

Mirii lowers her head, frowning.

"And why I should prove you the truth of my words?"

"Because no one was supposed to walk around the forest, at this time of the hour!" His arms stretched down, with his left hand particularly positioned on the handle. "The guide isn't with you, which according from your testimony, his vehicle was stuck inside the mud and you had to get here with your feet."

"Correct." She nods. "I suppose the Inkopolis Security Team talked with the Shrine's owner about my arrival."

"Again, they claimed you'd arrive here with a guide… and yet, you are all alone!" He snorted faintly.

Mirii kept watching his eyes, as her mouth sealed.

" _I don't understand… why this man is doubting my statement? I must press more on this matter._ " She breathes silently, once. "Sir, did the IST told the Shrine about my name and surname?"

"Mirii Kelpshell. The staff told me that early in the morning." He folds his arms. "But you said that your full name is **Mirii Hanache**."

Mirii expanded her eyes, as her irises shrunk.

"You don't suppose"

"That's another reason why I'm very skeptical about your intentions…" He grins. "… looks like you didn't do your research well enough."

"False! Completely false!" She frowns a lot. "I asked their Privacy Office to cover my real surname, with the one you just heard multiple times!"

"Ha! Likely story!" He chuckles a bit, shaking his head some more. "If you think that fancy words are going to work, then"

"I have an ID card!" Her left hand stood on her left side. "Please, let me"

"No." His left hand grabbed the handle. "You are not authorized to show anything which provenience is from the sweeter waters."

"The name is Inkopolis, you ignorant!" Her left foot stomped the ground.

"Whatever." He shrugs, as his eyelids lowered to the middle. "Because of your contradiction, I have the power to block this sacred Shrine's entrance. Be gone, now!"

"I refuse your orders!" Her hands were pressing her mask. "Instead, I request a talk with the owner!"

"Request rejected." His right thumb turned down, as his mouth downturned. "You can't enter inside this Shrine, no matter your improvised reasons!"

Mirii snarled silently. A vein popped out from her vein.

" _Ridiculous! I can't believe that surname keeps haunting my perfect performances, even to this day! I-I can't walk away, just because I don't have any evidence to support the veracity of my words! What can I do… … hmm…_ "

The girl smiled. She puts her mask down, taking off her bag.

"Hey!" His left hand grasped the handle tightly. "What are you doing?! Don't try to pick anything from that bag!"

Mirii frowns a lot, as her eyes were directly on him.

"Behind me, there is rain. If I proceed opening my bag under the rain, my items would turn unutilized."

"What do you need to pick up from your bag?!" He grits his teeth, as his eyes were squeezing a bit.

"My smartphone." She nods. "If I desire to leave this place, I can't venture once more inside this mazy fog."

"A smartphone? What's a smartphone, exactly?! A secret dagger?!" He growls, gritting his teeth even more.

The girl giggles a bit. She unzips the bag, as her right hand immersed right through. Mirii pulls out her smartphone, while her left hand zipped her bag. She thrusts the device forward, over the man.

"This object is utilized to call from great distances." Her hand brings her smartphone near her face, as her right thumb presses a button.

The man grumbled, as his left hand trembled.

"Th-that thing must be a shuriken box!"

Mirii's eyes were on the monitor, as her right thumb presses on it in different points, rapidly.

"Is that a box capable of throwing the worst curses known to Squid?!" He gulped vaguely.

The girl giggled once more, as her right hand brought her smartphone on her ear. A beeping sound bounced out, fading into the air, for at least three times.

 _Hello?_

"Hi Tonna. Do you have a minute? I need your help." Her left hand grabbed her right elbow.

 _Mirii, look… I'm searching Hun for almost an hour and the darn scientists can't stop calling me every three seconds! I bet that right now, they are about to call me again just to know where he's!_

Mirii rose her eyebrows, as her irises bounced left and right.

"Tonna, calm down please…"

 _Yeah, easy to say! You are so lucky to get anywhere near those relaxing hot baths… ever since you mentioned them, I seriously can't stop thinking to stay for hours inside those baths, forgetting all the sufferance I had in those days!_

"I perfectly understand." She nodded two times. "Speaking of the Inkling Hot Baths… I have a problem."

Silence fell for a moment.

 _What problem?_

"The guard refuses to let me inside the Shrine."

 _WHAT?! ARE YOU SQUIDDING ME?!_

"Tonna!" She frowns a lot, as her right ear whistles loudly. "Don't shout, please."

 _Oh no… OH NO! Why the guard doesn't let you take a hot bath?! I thought the guide would explain everything clearly!_

"Well, speaking of the guide"

 _Yeah, pass the smartphone to him. I really need to have a long discussion with him…_

"Unfortunately, he's not available for a dialogue."

Another silence fell down.

"You see…" She coughed once, closing her eyes for a moment. "His car dived inside a pile of mud. I had to walk all the way, passing the Forest of Meditation."

 _…_ _fantastic. Absolutely fantastic._

"Tonna, listen"

 _Like if the day didn't start that great already! Do you think I have the time to solve your problem, Mirii?! If I don't find Hun for lunch, they are going to destroy my whole career! Why in the world you want my help in a time like this?! Do you think I can get you out of trouble every time?!_

Her head rose, as her irises went up seeing the ceiling.

"Tonna, the solution for this problem should not take a great quantity of your time. All I need is an agent and the guide, who certificate my words and let the guard finally trust me."

 _Yeah, sure… great solution! Like, I can just go over an agent and ask "Hey there, buddy! Would you like to get over the Inkling Hot Baths and help out another agent in need?". You know what's going to be their answer? "Tonna, I have work to do. How about you do it yourself?" Yes, because it's always me that I have to solve others problems and finish up their incomplete tasks! ALWAYS ME THAT CAN'T JUST TAKE A DARN VACATION FOR AT LEAST_

Suddenly, silence followed by. Mirii tilts her head down-right.

"Hello? Tonna? Can you hear me?"

 _Yes, sorry. I… I actually got an idea…_

"Perfect." Mirii smiles. "What do you have in mind?"

 _…_ _yes… that could work really well, indeed…_

Mirii frowns a bit.

"Tonna, could you please explain yourself?"

 _Certainly, Mirii. You see, your presence over the Inkling Hot Baths is permitted because you need medication… in other words, you must visit the Shrine mandatorily._

"Correct." She nods.

 _Now, you said that the guardian doesn't believe in your words… and I bet he doesn't believe you, even if he talks with the guide himself._

"Really?" Her irises moved to the left side.

 _The Shrine is a sacred place, Mirii. If you are seen as suspicious, nothing can change their minds! Unless…_

Mirii stopped breathing.

 _Unless there's an agent who controls your actions. Unfortunately, none of them are available at the moment… except me._

Suddenly, Mirii's eyes expanded.

"Wait a minute… you don't mean"

 _Aaaaah, yes! Yes! YES! I can request a visit for the Inkling Hot Baths, so I'll come directly myself and let you inside the Shrine! The guide will surely come, this time!_

Mirii's heart beats faster. Her forehead was full of sweat, as her eyebrows skyrocketed.

"Tonna, please hear me out!"

 _Ihihih! Can't wait to talk with the chiefs! They will surely grant me the visiiiit!_

Her sweat dropped down, as her left wrist drenched it.

"Tonna, wait! Your idea can't be executed! Because… because…" Her eyes were on the guardian. "The guardian is changing his mind!" Her irises fell down-right. "He's claiming to finally believe in my statements!"

"What are you talking about?!" His left hand grasps the handle. "Do you want to see my katana slice in a half your magic box?!"

The girl bites her lips.

 _Mirii, just one more thing._

"Yes?!" She swallows silently.

 _The chiefs are going to call you, just to make sure I wasn't playing around. Try to yell a bit and claim that you absolutely need to use the baths. They would not hesitate into giving me permission!_

"But they would spot my lies!" She mumbles something.

 _Don't worry! They never joke about any Rangers' health. A scream is enough to make them dash around the room! Come on, is not that hard doing a small, little yell…_

"Tonna… th-that's ridiculous! This will never work!" Her left wrist drenches her forehead, again.

 _It will! Trust me on this one, ok? I'll call you again, once the chief wants to hear your words._

"No! N-no wait, please!" Her mouth opens wide, her eyebrows rose even more.

 _Catch you later!_

"NO, TONNA!" She grits her teeth.

A clicking sound, then multiple beeps were coming from the smartphone. She brought the device in front of her eyes: her heart skipped some beats. Her face rose, seeing the guardian: he grinned widely, while folding his arms.

She inhales loudly with her nose, frowning a lot.

"Curses, curses, CURSES!" She stomps the floor, as she grasps her smartphone tightly.

The guardian let out a small chuckle, grinning even more.


	104. The Shrine - Chapter 6

**If you are liking this story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

Mirii's steps were echoing from under the roof. Her hands were on her back, her face looking down. Sometimes, she would rose her head and point her eyes on the muddy road where the rain kept falling in. She swallows silently, every time.

"Hey you!"

The girl turns behind, seeing the guardian with his arms folded and a frown on his face.

"Would you stop walking in circle?! Only people with problems do that!"

Mirii snarled, frowning a lot. The man closes his eyes, sighing loudly.

"… that's the thing with Squids from the sweeter waters. You just can't get a hold of yourself." He shakes his head. "If you were to follow the training sessions imposed by this Shrine, not even a katana pointed at your face would make you stumble."

The girl snorted, as her fists were brought near her sides, clenching tightly.

"I hear you are speaking to me, without a sense of distrust." Mirii rose her head, as her hands were now on her hips. "Am I correct?"

"No." He opens his eyes. "Actually, you didn't even surprised me." He opens his arms, shrugging. "You are wearing your kind mask, but you can't act like one."

"My behavior reached top levels of kindness!" She bends forward, picking up her own tentacles. "You graded falsely my performance, just because I used my former surname instead of my registered one!"

"And why would you hide your real surname?" He grins slightly. "That statement wants to scream more information than it seems."

"Th-the reason!" The girl bites her lips, as her eyebrows rose. "Well… the reason…" Her irises fell down-right.

"Ha! I know the reason!" He folds his arms. "That's because you are still trying to trick up my senses, aren't ya?!"

"NO!" She stomps the floor, while clenching her fists. "The reason has nothing to do with that!" She snarled, squeezing her eyes a bit.

The man rose his head, looking over a tree to the left.

"Wait… I'm hearing a noise." He frees his own arms. "I hope it has nothing to do with you…"

"Hmpf." She rose her ears. "I may not possess your impressive hearing capabilities… but it's not difficult to announce the incoming of a car."

"A car? Is that a demonic creature you are summoning out of your rage?!" He grits his teeth, with his left hand quick on the handle.

Mirii slaps her forehead, while shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"It does make a monstrous sound…" He rose his head and ears. "How can a Squid from the sweeter waters being capable of controlling such devastating power?!"

The girl rolled her eyes as she turns behind, taking a look over the road.

" _How's it possible I couldn't thought any strategic plan to guarantee that Tonna would not discover Hunley?! If she'll enter inside this Shrine, Hunley can't just sneak in and stand anywhere in those hot baths! There must be a way to_ "

Suddenly, her ears rose. A blasting car sound was coming through the Inklings… and there it's: emerging from the fog, that dark red car shows up with brown traces on its front side. Her eyes could track Mr. Guile, smirking. On his right, an Inkling under the Protective Gear: staring through its mask, Mirii saw Tonna's face which eyes were glued on the Shrine itself.

Just when the car stopped in a screech, she pushes out the door with strength while keeping her sight on the entrance: her smile grew, reaching her cheeks.

"Finally… after all this time…" Her eyes were watery. "I-I don't have the words…"

"Good morning, Tonna." Mirii coughed, as her hands were on her back.

The woman twists her head, leaving her mouth open.

"Good morning, Mirii!" She bounces forward, stopping in front of Mirii. "I hope you didn't have to wait for too long! Mr. Guile kept touching that accelerator." She turns behind, throwing a cold stare down him.

He laughed loudly, as he jumped on the passenger seat.

"Can you call up that guard in front of the door?" He looks at the man in front of the main door.

The guardian was frowning with his arms folded.

"Certainly Mr. Guile!" She closes her eyes, jumping in place. "It'd be a pleasure to lend you a favor!"

Tonna returns behind, facing the guardian.

"Excuse me? Could you please"

"I heard that, whoever you are!" His left hand fell again on the handle, as his right hand thrusts forward. "But what kind of attitude you are assuming?! Talk about disrespectful!"

Silence fell down. Tonna opened her eyes, as her smile shuts off gradually.

"I was right all this time… that girl used her powers to trick our staff into thinking a trustworthy agent would come inside this Shrine. Too bad I saw through your poor disguises, awful fiends! I don't even believe you are from the sweeter waters: you are just out of the ordinary, miss!"

Tonna's right cheek twitched.

"Wha… WHAT?!" Her eyes turned into fire. "WHAT MADNESS ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME?!"

She roared, as her hands were taking out her mask: smoke was coming out from the inside. The man's face got a bluer skin, as he tilts backwards and raises his eyebrows. His mouth was trembling.

"I'm out of the ordinary?! What about YOU who just emerged from the loneliest of the rocks?!" Her eyes got sharper, same as for her teeth. "I FINALLY HAVE THE OCCASION TO TAKE THOSE DARN HOT BATHS, AFTER MANY SLEEPINESS NIGHTS AND YOU DARE TO INSULT MY CELEBRATION?!"

His face got even bluer, as his hands were moving back and forth.

"Wait, w-wait a minute! I-I never said"

"Aaaaah, don't you back away down, coward!" She throws the mask down. "I had enough ship since this very morning! You are going to eat every turfing words YOU HAVE BEEN SAID TO ME, RIGHT NOW!" She walks towards the man.

"TONNA!"

Suddenly the woman twists over Mirii: her head was lowered, with her face frowning. Her arms were folded.

"What kind of example are you showing to a Ranger?! I never such barbaric behavior, since seen from those Stingray creatures!"

The woman's eyebrows rose, as her mouth downturned while opening up her eyes.

"Now…" Her left forefinger pointed on the guardian. "Apologize over that man without the slightest complain."

"Bu-but"

"GO ASK YOUR APOLOGIZES!" She growled, as her irises shrunk.

The woman lowered her neck, as her eyes closed. Jerkily, she turned over the man as her head tilted down.

"Sigh… I… I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience… I-I couldn't notice my excessive rage…" Her right foot rotates on its tip.

The guardian stood silent, as his eyes were right on the woman.

"I-I would like to clarify!" Her head rose, as her hands clasped. "Usually, I'd never throw myself in such rage! I-I always worked under pressure, ever since I graduated into Agent Rank." Her eyes were watery.

Her right hand fell on her forehead, as her eyes fell down… right on her mask: cracks were formed on it.

"I-I can't explain what just happened to me…" Her face looked down the guardian. "My head is spinning like mad, right now…"

The man closes his eyes, as his arms were stretching down.

"Symptoms of excessive stress. Few people have this problem, when they visit this sacred Shrine." He opens his eyes. "If you are indeed the second agent attempting to enter this Shrine, I'm afraid the staff would not allow you to reach the Hot Baths."

The woman gasped loudly, as her right hand stood in front of her mouth.


	105. The Shrine - Chapter 7

**If you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

Mirii left her mouth open: she quickly transform into a brighten smile, as her irises turned over Mr. Guile's car.

"I hope you are joking…!" Her left hand touches her forehead, which was warm. "I never heard a restriction that stupid!" She frowns a bit.

"Tsk!" The guardian's left hand landed on the handle. "For insulting our Shrine's wise laws, you granted me the power to even block you"

"I'M SORRY, OK?!" The woman bites her own lips, as sweat jumps out from her forehead. "I-I usually call things stupid, bu-but usually I don't really mean that the thing is truly stupid! Just that it's stupid how the thing is"

"Alright, alright."

 _SHIIING!_

The man holds his katana in his left hand, as his face expression got neutral.

"Enough words! It's time to reveal the truth once and for all!" His right hand took the handle as well, putting the weapon in a sideway position. "Are you Squids or are you Yokai?!"

"They are kids!" Mr. Guile chuckled, as he holds a white stick between his teeth. "And I have some darn proof. Mostly… **Spring Season**!"

The man's irises shrunk, as he immediately lowers his katana, holding it with just his left hand.

"You… how did you know?!" His left foot stepped backwards.

"Huh?" Tonna turns behind, seeing Mr. Guile's grin. "What did you say again? Spring Season?"

"Password of the day, chick." His left hand took off the white stick, throwing it on the road. "That guy ya are talking to, must be a newbie at this job."

Mirii expands her eyes, as she immediately turns her head over the man: his head kept turning left and right, as he keeps moving in place.

"How?! How did he know?! I-I don't sense any kind spirit or"

"Hey hey, kid." The man shrugs. "Don't ya think too much about that thingamajig you call **Examine**. That ain't gonna work on a road rider."

Everyone's eyes were staring at Mr. Guile: he kept smiling, as he pulled out a small bottle with clear liquid inside and a tag reading "Fresh waters".

"… who are you?" The guardian puts his katana back inside its sheath. "Your knowledge is truly suspicious."

"Guile is the name. Road is my game." He spins the bottle's cap with his right fingers. "But that's all ya get. Unfortunately, I kinda have to disappear for a while…"

His mouth took the bottle, drinking a bit of water.

"Aaaah!" He respins the bottle's cap, in the opposite direction, while shaking his head once. "The car is hungry for road and I'm done with the waiting game."

His eyes fell on Mirii's bag.

"Although… before ya make the kids pass, would you check that bag for a moment?"

Suddenly, Mirii's mouth blocked a very loud gasp right on her throat. She stumbled, as her irises shrunk. The man winked on the girl.

"Well… off I go! See ya later, alligator!"

Chuckling, he jumped back on the driving seat, as he presses the accelerator. The car proceeded through the fog, while following the road. Mirii was standing still, as the wind was caressing her face.

"Ahem."

The girl twisted behind, seeing the guardian with his eyes on hers. His arms were folded.

"Looks like you aren't a demon after all…" He inhales loudly with his nose.

Mirii opened her mouth, as a squeaky voice came out: she recloses it, expanding her eyes even more. Sweat was coming down rapidly.

"… and so isn't that woman." His head turns on Tonna.

The woman kept looking at Mirii: her face got darker. The girl's irises kept looking Tonna, then retreating immediately towards a drenching bush.

"Mirii." She walks over the girl. "While you were coming to the Hot Baths, I had a little theory in mind…"

Mirii's irises stood right on the woman, as her legs moved backwards.

"I hope I was incredibly wrong, Mirii… because if I wasn't…" Her face got even darker.

"W-wait just a moment!" Her eyebrows rose, her right forefinger pointed on the woman. "I-I know that Agents can't check in other Agents or even Rangers' bags without a valid, reasonable motivation!"

The woman stopped: she was clenching her fists. The girl trembled. The man laughed: both the female Inklings turned over his face, which was showing a large grin.

"For being a Squid from the sweeter waters, you sure know how to swim out of trouble!" He closes his mouth, keeping his smile. "But the Shrine has no place for skilled, yet mischievous Squids. Until you agree to open that bag, you two are invited to walk away and get lost in our Forest of Meditation."

Mirii snarled, only to be interrupted by a louder snarl, coming from Tonna. Jerkily, the girl twisted her head over the woman: she felt shrinking rapidly.

"Mirii… open that bag…"

Tonna's face was so dark, the girl couldn't even see her eyes!

"Tonna, listen"

"I said… open that turfing bag, Mirii…" Even her voice got darker! "Don't make me repeat that, once more…"

Mirii closes her eyes, trembling a lot. She swallowed multiple times, as tears were forming around her eyes. Her arms jerkily pulled out the bag from her shoulders, as her hands took a strap each. Her eyes fell on the opened bag, as she could track her accessories.

Suddenly, her eyes expanded and her mouth sealed. Tonna bends forward, as her eyes searched throughout Mirii's bag.

"Huh? A smartphone… a towel… huh?" Her eyes looked the girl again. "What's the meaning of this, Mirii?"

"Th-the meaning?!" Her open mouth waved.

"Yeah." Tonna lifts her posture, as her wrists were on her hips. "Why are you worrying so much for your bag? I seriously thought you were hiding something… or should I have said **someone**." Her left eyebrow rose.

Mirii stood more still, as her arms were glued on her sides.

"Nonsense! Absolutely nonsense!" Her right cheek twitched. "I-I'm always worried when an authority must check my bag, because… because I always fear to present my items in a dishonorable state! Th-that would utterly destroy my perfect reputation, which I still keep it at high levels even to this day!"

A breeze passed around, as the rain was holding a concert of sounds.

"Mirii…" Tonna sighed. "I know I shouldn't say this, but… I'd never imagine seeing you having such gimmick in your mind." She shakes her head slowly. "I mean, I understand you have to keep your things in order… but don't you think this is a little excessive?! I would revise that behavior if I was in you…"

The woman turns over the guardian, as she throws in a smile. Mirii mumbled something, as she frowns a lot, while a vein popped out from her forehead.

"Well, there is nothing in the bag! Can you let us"

"WHO SAID YOU WERE THE ONE CHECKING THE BAG?!" The guardian runs over Mirii, which was still holding the bag. "You Squids from the sweeter waters should really need to follow the Shrine's training…"

He kept mumbling, as his hands took the bag in a quick grab, while taking out all the items and putting them on the floor. Mirii opened her mouth, as her eyebrows rose and her eyes were seeing the towel on the stone pavement.

Her face turned quickly into a frown, as smoke came out from her ears. The man retook all the item, throwing them inside the bag and picked it up with his left hand.

"Nothing suspicious is found!" He threw the bag towards Mirii.

She catches it with both her hands, letting out a loud gasp.

"You can both enter inside this Shrine!" The man walks towards the door. "However, I have to report your status… that's for the woman."

"NO!" Her hands fell on her cheeks, as she sprints over the guardian. "PLEASE, NO!" She falls on her cheeks, as her hands are clasped. "I'm begging you! Let me in the Hot Baths!"

Mirii walked towards the door, as her eyes were on the other two Inklings. The man shook his head.

"I'm afraid you must first take another bath, before attempting the main one."

The girl stood on her left leg, as her right one was still in the air: her eyes were now on the man, as her irises shrunk.

"… another bath?" Tonna's head tilted to the right.

"Yes." He nods, keeping his eyes closed. "People who are under stress can't access inside the Hot Baths, because their bad temper could affect the nice waters who heal the mortals. For those people who are dominated by stress, they must regenerate for 30 minutes inside another bath known as **The Bath of Liberation**."

"Ah… well…" Tonna smiles. "I thought you'd kick me out! If I have to take another bath, just to get into the regular one… sweet!" She stands up. "Like, I can't wait for that! Either way, I just needed some deserved bath of hot water!"

Her eyes closed, as she sees herself with her body inside hot water and a towel standing on her head: her eyes were closed and her smiling mouth was left open. She sighs loudly.

"Actually, The Bath of Liberation is another kind of bath…"

Tonna's eyes opened, while growing.

"… what? Another kind…?" Her irises moved down to the guardian.

"Yes." His hands are on his back. "This bath uses the water coming from the sacred mountain known as _Mountain Tsumetaidesu_ , which healing powers can calm the shortest of tempers. The mountain is always covered in snow and no mortals could stand anywhere near the top, not even for 2 hours."

Her irises shrunk, her jaw dropped.

"Are you saying that this bath has cold water…?"

The man laughed loudly.

"Cold?! What are you saying?!" He grins. "That's not cold at all…"

"Really?!" Her eyes sparkled, her smile was formed.

"Really… it's water that's about to turn into ice!" He grins even more.

"WHAT?!" Her eyes almost pop out. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Eh eh…" He lowers his eyelids. "Whenever a student from the Shrine shows signs of stress, he would have to take the bath for almost an hour. It happened to an amateur: he came back in a bluer skin, as he couldn't stop shivering! Not even during the Hot Baths break!"

Tonna's face got incredibly paler.

"Luckily, you only have to endure 30 minutes… but I'm sure you'll not forget this experience." He chuckles behind his teeth. "Can't wait to hear your **cool** experiences, after you have done with your shivering bath!"

He laughed even louder, as he turned behind and pushed the door loudly. Tonna stood there, with her skin changing into a bluer tone. Mirii kept looking left and right, seeing bushes and the fog around the Shrine.


	106. The Shrine - Chapter 8

**Alright, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

"Very well!" The man smiled, as he bows down and his arms moved to his left. "I authorize you two to enter inside our Shrine. Have a good day, ladies."

He lifts his posture, folding his arms. His eyes were following each Inkling walking towards the entrance. Tonna barely bended her knees during her walk and Mirii keeps bouncing her irises left and right. Her feet stepped on a wooden tile.

Her head looks down, seeing a semi-reflection of herself.

 _PA-TUUUU…_

Mirii turns behind: the doors were closed.

"Welcome!"

The girl returns ahead: two young Inkling girls bowed down quickly, both with their eyes closed and their open mouth smiling a lot. The girl on the left was entirely colored in purple, the right one was colored in orange.

Both were wearing a white kimono, both with long sleeves which were covering their hands.

"Welcome to the Hot Baths!" The orange one had her hands on her back, while bending forward: same for the purple one.

"… _huh._ " Mirii's mouth was slightly open. " _Aside from the same pose, they also look the same…_ "

"That's right!" The purple closes her eyes, tilting her head to the left. "We are twins!"

"Twins… I see." Mirii rose her head, smiling a little. "I was figuring out that"

Suddenly her eyes almost pop out and her mouth sealed. The twins laughed, as the orange one covered her mouth with her hands, as the purple one did the same.

"What the?!" Her jaw dropped, as she took one step back. "I… did I say out loud my thoughts?!"

The two girls looked at each other: they both nodded.

"You did!" Both raised their heads, with their eyes closed: the orange girl clasped her hands, same for the purple one. "Everyone wondered the same thing!"

" _Everyone said their own thoughts? That… that doesn't seem logical._ " Her irises fell down-right. " _But then again, it doesn't seem logical that those girls could read my mind… …_ " Her irises returned on the two twins. " _Although, that guardian was capable of sending illusions in front of my eyes. Hmm… the situation seems too suspicious… I should be really careful, in order to not decimate my perfect performance._ "

The girl coughed once, as she rose her head once more and hugged her own mask.

"So, you two are twins…" Her eyelids lowered. "Are you members working for the Inkling Hot Baths?"

"Yes!" Both smiled. "We are your guide! Our older sister is waiting for you, behind the reception desk!"

The twins moved one on the left and the other one on the right: both thrust forward their own arms. Behind the purple girl's left hand and the orange girl's right hand, a reception desk made in wood was showing the light from a hanging lantern.

A grown Inkling woman had her hands on the desk, smiling and closing her eyes. She was wearing a dark-green kimono with multiple, small white circles around it. Her tentacles were colored green and were tied together into a ball, with a group of red and white flowers on it.

"You must be Mirii." The woman bowed. "Please to meet you. I'm Chie, receptionist and supervisor of the Inkling Hot Baths."

Mirii bowed once, then she walked in front of the desk while lowering the mask down.

"The Shrine is honored to receive the visit from the guardians of Inkopolis." She closes her eyes for a moment. "We hope that the sacred waters heal the wounds sent by the evil forces."

"Thank you for the greetings." Mirii smiled. "I have questions to"

"Before you ask any questions related to the Shrine itself…" Chie's hands go under the desk, returning holding a paper. "… please sign this Shrine agreement."

Mirii nodded, as her head turned left and right. On the desk there was a vase with multiple flowers of different species and colors.

"Excuse me, but…" Her eyes stared in front of the woman. "A pen is required for signing the agreement. Even a quill if"

"No, no." Chie shakes her head. "You must sign with your thought."

Mirii kept looking at the woman, as her irises shrunk.

"… excuse me?"

"I said, you must sign with your thought." The woman closes her eyes again. "Is there a problem with it?"

A sweat drop appears on her right side, as the girl bended backwards.

"Wait... th-that statement must be explained correctly! No one can sign a paper with the mind's words!" She frowns, while shutting close her mouth.

Chie opened her arms.

"I see it now… the Agents from the Inkopolis Security Team didn't told you the pre-bath procedures you have to complete." Her hands went down the counter, returning with another paper. "Then, I'd like to show you the techniques of the thought."

She lays down the paper, right next to the other one.

"Look carefully at the line down there…" Her right forefinger points at a line, located in the right corner. "… and imagine to sign it with your hand."

" _Imagine_?!" She thrusts forward, frowning even more. "That's madness! I can't create actions based on my mental works!"

"In this Shrine, the mortals who enter inside… they automatically receive a mental power, which let them perform very specific tasks. This is one of them." The woman was breathing calmly. "Although, there are exceptions…"

Mirii kept looking at the woman's face… then she looks down the piece of paper.

"Th-this is not logical… th-this is ridiculous! I-I refuse to lose my time with elements coming from a fairy tale!" She turns her back and raising her head. "I require a pen. If I don't receive one, I'll send a complain to the manager."

"I'm afraid it's not possible."

"Really?!" Mirii returns ahead, frowning a lot and lying her right hand on the desk. "I could bet my perfect career that your behavior is hiding a multitude of contradictions! Where is the manager?! The owner of this Shrine?!"

Chie frowns a little.

"He's right here… listening at every single bickering you are shouting." Her mouth downturned slightly.

"He's here…?" She turns around, seeing the twins, red pillars, lanterns and a large drum. "Where?"

The woman turned her head to the left, as her right fist stands on her chest.

"The rules of the Shrine impose that only the staff can see its owner… no mortals can glance at him." She returns watching Mirii, with her eyebrows high. "It's because of a curse…"

"A curse?" Mirii's head rose. "Are you stating that the owner loses his ability to meet with strangers?"

"At all." She shakes her head. She starts trembling, as her irises bounces left and right. "You see… it's the owner the one that decides to appear in front of a mortal. When such event happens, it's because the mortal… well… committed something terrible."

"Hmm…" Mirii lowers her head, as her eyes closed.

"This never happened in our Shrine… so, none of us know what this curse is effectively." Chie swallowed silently. "Please, don't ask questions on this regard… I-I had nightmares about it, in the past."

Mirii opened her eyes, looking the woman's face. Her skin got a little paler. The girl sighed loudly.

"Listen, I request the pen right in this instant."

"The pen is not needed at all." The woman shook her head, while clasping her hands and frowning slightly. "I said for the umpteenth time, Mirii..." She breathes loudly. "... use your thoughts to sign the agreement."

Mirii kept looking at the woman and the paper. At last, her sight stops on the paper.

"I'll not be surprised, if nothing happens…"

Her eyes kept seeing the line: she sees her right hand holding a pen, writing down her name and real surname. Blinking twice, the same exact words were now on the line. Mirii gasped, as she moved backwards.

"Impossible!" Her sight moved on Chie. "How this phenomenon happened?!"

"With your thoughts, as I said once again." She nodded, as her hands are clasped on her hips. She lifts her right fingers in front of her mouth. "I expected to see you stumble, though… that means you really believed in such power." She smiles.

"I still don't believe in such craziness." Mirii's head rose a bit. "There must be some kind of technology you are using… those papers could be made with a material unknown from squidkind."

Chie laughed briefly.

"I guarantee that the papers are coming from handicraft work." Her left hand opened in front of the second paper. "Now, if you could please sign the real Agreement paper…"

Mirii frowns a bit.

" _What's happening around this Shrine? First the illusions… now this mental power… and then? I'll be capable of floating in midair?! There has to be an explanation to all this, it can't be the product of mystical magic!_ "

Small laughs were heard: the girl turned behind, seeing the twins with a large smile. Another sweat drop appeared on her right side.

" _Mirii, this is not the time to ever think the remote possibility of encountering mental problems!_ " She returns looking forward. " _Those little girls are laughing because of my ignorance about HEY! WHAT AM I SAYING?! I KNOW MORE THAN A DICTIONARY!_ " She frowns a lot.

More louder laughs came right from behind.

" _Nnngghhh!_ " She bites her own lips. " _Let's sign this paper, before more unexpected technology tries to challenge my patience!_ "

After a loud sigh, the girl looked down the empty line: after two blinks, her sign appeared on it.

"Thank you for the cooperation." Chie bows down, taking the paper with both her hands and putting it below the desk. "Now, do you have questions regarding the Shrine?"

"Yes, I do." Mirii nods. "I'm allowed to explore this Shrine as a visitor?"

"You can." The woman closes her eyes, while smiling. "But only if my sisters are guiding you."

Mirii lowers her eyelids, while turning her back once again.

"We are happy to help you know our Shrine!" Both opened their arms, jumping once.

" _Great… I just needed the assistance of those two twins, in order to search Hunley around_ "

Suddenly, she slaps her forehead with both her hands. The twins kept looking at the girl, while smiling.

" _Oh no, what I have done?! Th-they could see my thoughts like an open book! No, Mirii! Don't think about anything! Don't think… … then, I'm going to walk around when they are not looking… NO! STOP IT!_ " She shakes her head, while squeezing her eyes.

"Do you want to start the tour now?"

Mirii opens her eyes, seeing the orange girl smiling down and clasping her hands.

"Yes! Yes, I'm ready!" She lifts her posture, raising her head.

"You are not." Both shake their heads.

"First, you have to wear a kimono." The purple girl lifts her right glove-like hand. "You can find one in the change room."

"It's right there, you see?" The orange girl pointed at red curtain, with a large single word on the center and a small one on its left-down corner.

On its right, a blue curtain having the same word on the center, but with a different one on the corner. The girl's eyes were on the red curtain, though.

"Understood." She nods. "Thank you for the information. I'll arrive shortly." She walks over them.

The two twins walked faintly towards Chie.

"Hey sis, where is the other woman?" The purple one lies her hands on the desk, same for the orange one.

"The staff brought her to the Bath of Liberation." The woman smiled, while closing her eyes. "It happened while Mirii was listening my words. Speaking of Mirii…"

She bends forward, as her eyes looked over the red curtain for a moment.

"Make sure she doesn't reach our **Master**." Her voice volume was low.

The twins nodded, as they lowered their eyebrows and kept their smile.


	107. The Shrine - Chapter 9

**Alright, please send in a review if you are liking this story so far.**

* * *

Her hands pushed the red curtains over the edges: Mirii was wearing a red yukata with golden flowers spread around, tied in a bow on her back with a sash which presented the same pattern as the yukata. On her feet, a pair of geta.

The girl walked with her hands clasped, lifted posture, head slightly rose with her irises bouncing left and right after each second under the lowered eyelids.

" _Judging from the Shrine's dimensions, the tour should end within 10 minutes. In all honesty, I prefer taking a nice bath for the same amount of time: after all those obstacles I brilliantly solved, I really need to rest my limbs for a while._ "

She lowers her head, as her right fist lifts on her chest.

" _Unfortunately, I can't access to the baths yet… sigh, Hunley._ " Mirii rose her head into neutral position, as her eyebrows rose and her mouth downturned a little. " _What happened during the discussions with the guardian? What in the world_ "

"Hi there!" The purple girl jumped in front of Mirii, from her left… the orange one jumped from her right.

The girl let out a gasp, tilting backwards and with her elbows bending like crazy.

"You finally finished!" The purple girl waved her hands covered by the sleeves, while closing her eyes and smiling.

"What took you so long?" The orange girl simply smiled, with her hands down. "You don't know how to wear a kimono?"

"Well…" Mirii's right fingers stood in front of her mouth, lowering her eyebrows just a little, while a small sweat appeared on her forehead's left side. "I searched in every baskets, but I only found yukatas…"

The two twins looked at each other: the orange one opened her mouth.

"Hey sis, did you forget to check the baskets? After all, it was your turn checking the female changing rooms!" The purple one downturned her mouth.

"Me?!" The orange girl frowned. "You were supposed to be the one doing that!" She puffed her cheeks.

"Not at all!" The purple girl frowned. "Chie clearly said that it was **Emi's turn** , checking the female changing rooms!" She puffed her cheeks.

"Sis, you are wrong! Chie said it was **Eri's turn**! She even repeated that, two times!" Emi bends forward, frowning even more.

"In those two times Chie repeated Emi! I'm so sure it's the truth!" Eri bends forward, frowning even more.

"Don't lie! She said Eri!" She lifts her hands.

"No! It was Emi!" She lifts her hands.

"Eri!"

"Emi!"

"Eri!"

"Emi!"

"BE QUIET!"

Both the twins turned their heads over the reception desk: Chie was frowning, standing still and clasping her hands. The small girls ran in front of the woman, grabbing the desk's edge.

"I'm sorry, sis!" Both said, with their eyebrows up.

"I-I was just trying to make Emi understand her own mistakes." The purple girl downturned her mouth, as she moved a little forward. "You know that sometimes she needs to hear the same words, before realizing the message."

"I-I was thinking a lot this time!" The orange girl downturned her mouth, as she moved a bit forward. "It was Eri who never likes to admit her own errors! Tell her how you clearly said her name twice!"

Chie sighed, while closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Actually, I never said neither of your names twice… I wanted you and Eri to check the female changing rooms together, so you wouldn't bicker again like this."

On Emi's left side of her forehead, a sweat drop appeared. On Eri's right side of her forehead, a sweat drop appeared.

"How embarrassing…" Chie's right fingers rest on her forehead. "Right in front of a client…"

Mirii was folding her arms, as her eyes were on the twins.

" _Tsk… the strategy of giving them such similar names must have been done without a thought for the consequences. Even then, the coordination of those twins must be revised carefully: their childish attitudes could be a problem for the Shrine's honorable rank._ "

Suddenly, the twins' ears rose. Both the girls turned their head, looking down at Mirii: they were frowning a lot, while puffing the cheeks. Mirii opens her arms, while tilting backwards, gritting her teeth and raising her eyebrows.

" _Curses! Fooled by my own desire of saying opinions…!_ " A sweat slides from her forehead's left side, while the girl is biting her own lips.

"Well, now…" Chie smiled, while closing her eyes, as a sweat drop appears on her forehead's left side. "Don't make the client wait, sisters. I'm sure everything is ready for the Shrine tour."

"Sis, can she go around with that yukata?" Emi folds her arms. "Rules say that visitors must wear"

"Never mind that for now!" Chie's hand rests on her forehead. "I'll explain the situation to the staff later: just start the tour."

Sighing loudly, the twins walked closer to Mirii: they still had a large frown, with Eri in particular snarling down the girl, which she swallowed silently.

"Your name is Mirii, huh…" Eri nods slowly. "… follow us, please."

Both the twins turned behind, walking down a path. Mirii turned her head to the right, seeing Chie sitting down and taking a paper with both her hands. The girl started walking, right behind the twins. They stopped near a sea-horse holding a small spear with the left hoof, made in stone and standing on a pedestal.

Eri turned her back again, as her face stared down Mirii. Her right arm rose, pointing down the statue.

"This is Kurejihosu, the sea-horse who served the Shrine for 1000 years." She lowered her eyelids.

Emi turned her back too, while looking at Mirii: her right arm rose, in direction of the statue.

"He first appeared in front of the Shrine with the intention of selling katanas that no Squid could ever fabricate." She lowered her eyelids too.

"None of the staff believed in such claims." Eri closes her eyes, as her hands are down and her head rose. "However, Kurejihosu kept insisting on the matter so much, that he challenged the mightiest of the Squids in a battle of honor."

"At the time, the strongest Squid was the renowned guardian of the Shrine: Kyodainame." Emi closes her eyes, as her hands are down and her head rose. "The Shrine stated that if Kurejihosu would won the battle, he would serve the Shrine and receive the benefit of living for many years."

"The battle lasted for one whole day with the surprising victory of Kurejihosu." Eri opened her eyes. "The Shrine noticed that his victory was due to his skills with the katana, than with the weapon itself."

"Since then, he became the new guardian for 1000 years, practicing with almost all the weapons ever created." Emi opened her eyes. "The spear he's holding in this statue was one of the weapons he would frequently use. It was also the weapon used against the Demon Squids, during his 257th year in service."

"Demon Squids?" Mirii's right forefinger landed on her right cheek, while her left hand grabbed her right elbow.

"Yes, there is a painting showing them." Eri pointed to Mirii's right. "Once we get there, we'll explain everything about them."

"Meanwhile, we have the **Altar of Promotion** to reach." Emi walked past Mirii, with her hands down.

Eri followed her sister, with her hands down, as Mirii blinked twice. Her legs moved, as her head turned around: she tracked different Shojis, a large Squid made in stone in the middle of a clear pond with some lily pads and water lilies scattered around, while a small waterfall was coming from a little stone wall.

Eri stopped right on the altar's left side. Emi kept walking for a bit, before stopping on the altar's right side. Mirii walked, until she stood still in front of the altar. Aside from having golden decorations, there was a small statue of a male Inkling with a long beard, sitting on a red cushion.

"This is the Altar of Promotion." Eri thrusts her left arm over the altar. "The most important element of this Shrine, since the staff members receive their promotions right here."

"I see." Mirii's right forefinger touched her right cheek again. " _The Shrine positively looks luxurious… whoever works in such prestigious building, they must been receiving more money than all the professional Turf War players could ever achieve._ "

"The promotions are never lucrative." Emi thrusts her right arm over the altar. "They are a rank upgrade, as well as the rare possibility of receiving new powers."

"New powers?" Mirii lowers her eyelids. "What do you mean?"

"She said that correctly." Eri lowers her hands. "Every member of the Shrine possess at least one power, even the beginners. They have the chance to get more of them, as they work hard and follow all the rules."

"Uhm… I don't see how someone would receive powers from this altar." Mirii's right hand lowered. "What if all those declarations are just a decorative method of describing technology?"

"WHAT?!" Emi puffed her cheeks. "Technology is the only thing you mortals have! You chose them instead of believing in our Shrine!"

Eri looked at Emi, while frowning a lot and shrinking her irises.

"Emi, what are you thinking?!" She lowers her head.

The orange girl opened her mouth, as her eyebrows rose.

"Ah… ehm…"

"Is this true?" Mirii's eyes were on Emi, while her arms folded. "Civilians were aware of this Shrine?"

"Sgrunt…" Emi rose her shoulders, almost squeezing her eyes, frowning a lot. "Please, forget about that question. We are not allowed to talk about the secrets of this Shrine."

"Hmpf." Mirii shakes her head. "Figures. It's never been considered a good sign, when the history of this Shrine is kept obscured from the civilians."

"What do you know about it?! Nothing!" Emi shows her small fangs, while bending forward. "Therefore, you can't claim such statement!"

"EMI!" Eri jumped in front of her sister, as her hands fell on her shoulders. "Stop letting your rage dominate you!"

Emi was breathing quickly, as her eyes were pointed on Mirii. Eri turns behind, facing the girl.

"Mirii, I must warn you…" She was frowning a bit.

Her arms folded.

"Don't try any tricks in this Shrine... especially your little plan."

Mirii tilts backwards, as her irises shrunk and her teeth were biting her lips.

"No… you couldn't"

"We know everything about it." Eri squeezed her eyes. "You want to distract us by using a gadget which creates smoke, then you would explore the whole Shrine, searching for this Hunley."

Mirii gasped loudly, as her hands covered her mouth.

"No… n-no, it can't be…!"

"As you may have figured it out, we can read people's minds." Emi walked near Eri's left side. "You couldn't stop thinking about the plan, no matter how many times you tried to change thoughts."

Mirii grits her teeth, then she steps forward while frowning.

"Alright, you two!" The girl looked at each twin. "I'll speak clearly, without any hints of doubt: I must find immediately a boy named Hun."

"Why?" Eri rose her head. "Who's Hun?"

"An Inkling boy who desperately needs the Hot Baths!" Her eyebrows rose, gritting her teeth even more.

"Someone not invited in this Shrine, in other words?" Emi rose her head, lowering her eyelids.

"And why he should receive an invitation?!" Mirii breathes rapidly. "The Inkopolis Security Team would never allow him such permission!"

"Gee, I wonder why…" Eri smiled, as her right hand rose. "Because he's not an Agent?"

"He is!" Mirii growled, frowning even more. "An Agent that urgently needs the cures of the baths! It's an emergency concerning his very life!"

"His life?!" Emi opened her mouth, as her eyes expanded and her hands got closer to her mouth. "Seriously?!"

"Emi…" Eri turned over her sister. "Are you really believing that lie?" She smiled, as a small laugh escaped her mouth. "Come on, it's too easy seeing beyond her scenes."

"What are you saying!" Emi turned over her sister. "You know that we can't underestimate a problem this dangerous! After all, what this Hun could do to our Shrine?!"

"Things I don't even want to think about." Eri shakes her head. "That's why we should bring Mirii away from"

"Stop acting like you want to win at all costs!" Emi bends forward, frowning even more. "Did you forget what our big sis always says?! Believe! Always listen to the words of a stranger!"

"Did she also mentioned to not think about it for a second?!" Eri bends forward, frowning even more. "If everyone would follow their logic, it'd be so easy tricking people!"

"Everyone would not even think about tricking others in the first place!" Emi grits her teeth. "It's a very noble lesson, Eri! You should feel ashamed for doubting wisdom itself!"

"Me?! Ashamed for just using common sense?! That's also wisdom, you know!" Eri grits her teeth. "Unlike your non-thinking politics you have been using for many years! Start growing up now, Emi!"

"No! You grow up! I'm sick of dealing with a person who only thinks about winning!"

"Ah yes?! I had enough of your mindless thoughts!"

The twins kept shouting at each other: Mirii walked past them, as her head turned to her left.

" _I think I'll start searching in this room… I'm sure the twins will not hear any of my thoughts, during their infantile bickering._ "

The girl walked towards the Shoji, as her right arm stretches forward.


	108. The Shrine - Chapter 10

**Well, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

The Shoji slides to the right, gently. A smell of wood strongly invades the air. Mirii sniffed silently, as her irises bounced left and right. In the middle of the room, she found a small table with one cushion in front of an edge each.

On the table, a golden statue representing an Inkling woman wearing a kimono. Around the room, there were bookshelves, some chairs, a hanging scroll showing an image of the Shrine with the skies clear, surrounded by the green of the grass.

" _This room doesn't seem to contain anything useful. I shall leave._ " She turned behind.

 _Mirii…_

The girl gasped, as she immediately returned her back: her head twists left and right, as her eyes were expanded.

" _Who talked?! Who knows my name?!_ " A sweat slides down from her left forehead.

 _Mirii…_

Her irises rest on the golden statue: those shrunk rapidly.

" _Is the statue… talking to me?!_ " She swallows silently.

 _Don't be afraid… walk here…_

Mirii frowns a bit, as she slightly rose her head.

"Who are you?"

 _I'm_ _ **The voice of the Shrine**_ _…_

"Hmpf." She folds her arms. "Why the voice is represented by such form?"

 _I wasn't the one to decide… it was the_ _ **Master**_ _, the responsible of this choice._

Mirii sealed her mouth: she closes her eyes for a moment.

 _I'm sure you met Chie…_

"Yes." She frees her arms. "Why that statement?"

 _She's one of my descendants… but she doesn't know about my presence._

"Uhm…" Her right forefinger tapped her right cheek, while her left hand grabbed her right elbow. "If you spoke the truth, then I'm utterly surprised."

 _I see your reasons, young girl… but there are many stories this Shrine would like to share._

"First, a question." Mirii stretches her arms down. "Why are you talking to me? What do you seek in perfection?"

 _Perfection…? Ah… you still present those problems…_

"What?!" She grits her teeth, as her left hand grabbed her right elbow. "Wh-what did you said?!"

 _Mirii… don't lie in front of one of the eldest woman in this Shrine. I know the meaning behind that word…_

"No!" She rose her eyebrows, she breathes rapidly.

Twisting behind, the girl found the Shoji closed. Her hands were already on the door, as they kept sliding laterally and the door was still.

"Wh-what did you do to the door?!" She returns back in front of the statue, as her back leaned on the door and her hands were on it.

 _I knew your reaction, Mirii… but I'm doing this for your own good…_

"What do you want from me?!" Her head moved left and right. "I'm not a criminal!"

 _Oh no no no… that's not the reason, Mirii. I don't want to hurt you… I want to help you find Hun._

Her neck bended forward.

"… where is he?" She frowned a lot.

 _He's inside this Shrine… but you can't reach the Master's room, without my allowance._

"You…" She snarled. "What are you doing to him?!"

 _He's fine… although, I can see the reasons you want to bring him to the baths._

Mirii kept breathing loudly.

"I don't know if I'm seeing things or I'm in another dimension…" Her forehead was full of sweat.

 _Mirii… no matter where you go… unless you receive my allowance, you'll never_

"Please, stop talking!" She shows her fangs. "My head is spinning… I-I want to get to the point! I-I'm tired of this nightmare!"

 _Calm down, Mirii… there is no reason to be stressed… take some deep breathes…_

The girl closed her mouth, then her eyes: her breathes slowed down, although were still loud.

 _I see you are getting calmer… now, are you ready to hear my words?_

"… so, you want to talk about perfection, am I right?" She opens her eyes.

 _No… you know that perfection isn't_

"What are you stating?!" Mirii roared. "I have mental top ranks, as well as a knowledge of"

 _Mirii, I wanted to talk about you._

The girl left her mouth open. Her irises moved to the left.

 _If you want to reach the Master… you have to visit yourself first. I want you to forget about perfection…_

"Nonsense!" She grits her teeth, frowning a lot. "I can't leave out perfection! Without it, I'm nothing more than an useless living creature!"

Suddenly, a huge pain crossed her body: the girl started to breath rapidly.

 _Mirii… don't do this to yourself… you can't lie about_

"I WANT TO BE PERFECT!" She rose her head, as her eyes closed. "THAT'S A LESSON EVERYONE SHOULD LEARN!"

The pain increases, making the girl yelp in silence.

 _…_ _why you want to be perfect?_

Mirii expanded her eyes, as her irises stood on the statue.

"Why I want to be perfect…? Well… th-that's ridiculously simple! If I'm perfect, then I would obtain an incredible career, have a successful life and show to the whole word, what perfection can do!" Her eyebrows rose.

 _Mirii… that's why I need to talk to you…_

"Wh… what?" She shook her head quickly, while squeezing her eyes a bit. "I'm afraid to not understand…"

 _I'm sorry, Mirii… I can't explain much since time is running down… I want you to reach the Master's room and be aware of his challenge…_

Suddenly, in front of Mirii… her mother appears. She gasped, as her hands covered her mouth.

"MIRII KELPSHELL!" The mother folds her arms, while frowning a lot. "I HEARD EVERYTHING ABOUT WHAT YOU DID WITH YOUR SCHOOL CAREER!"

"NO! NO, MOTHER!" Her hands clasped, as her eyes were watery. "I-I CAN EXPLAIN"

"EXPLAIN THAT YOU CHOOSE TO BE IGNORANT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MONEY I SPENT TO LET YOU REACH PERFECTION?!" She walked over the girl, while her right hand moved backwards.

"Mother, please!" She opened her hands.

 _SLAP!_

Her face moved to her right.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, YOU INGRATE! JUST… just look at you…" Her hands were on her hips.

Tears were coming down from her eyes.

"You let your emotions weaken you. You know what you are right now…? A pathetic SQUID!" She moved her left hand backwards.

 _SLAP!_

Mirii's face moved to her left. Her right hand fell on her right cheek, which was burning a lot. She closed her eyes, while gritting her teeth.

"You keep crying because you are an useless living creature…"

All the sudden, the girl opened her eyes: she saw herself wearing a white shirt, a black skirt and black heels.

"What…" Her jaw dropped.

"Mirii Kelpshell!" She frowns a lot, while her hands were on her hips. "What have you done at your future?!"

Her cheeks weren't burning anymore… the girl stood still, trembling a bit.

"Who are you…?" Her head lowers.

"I'm perfection. That's, what Mirii would have been if she chose to keep her studies and never considering about her emotions!" She folds her arms, while raising her head just slightly.

"… how you can be so sure of such statement?" Mirii frowns a bit.

"Because I achieved perfection! Do you want to know what I'm doing nowadays?" She squeezed her eyes a bit.

"You founded a new company…?" Her right eyebrow rose a little.

Alternate Mirii bursts out a loud laugh.

"Aaaah… the ingenuity of inferior Squids…" She kept her smile.

"I'm YOU, remember?!" Mirii snarled. "Why are you making fun of me?!"

"Because who has perfection must utterly destroy the weak ones… that's a rule my mother always said." She took her right tentacle, stroking it.

"That's ridiculous!" Mirii frowned even more, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

"Hmpf. Ridiculous is the road you choose. If you kept your school career… you'd first create one of the biggest brands in Inkopolis: Hanache." She rose her head.

"What?!" Her right hand stood on her opened mouth, while her eyes expanded. "I would… I would really achieve my dream?!"

Alternate Mirii nodded.

"The clothes created by your company instantly reached every top 10s seen on TV. When you walked around, you'd keep seeing Inklings wearing at least one of your gears. Money was something that never stop coming into your bank account…"

Mirii bites her own lips.

"Then, you'd think more about how to get even more money… and this for many years. No more emotions flowed out of you, you finally reached true perfection. With the money you had, soon the most important phase of your life would start…" Her head was pointed towards the ceiling.

"I… I'd form a family?" She was breathing quickly.

Alternate Mirii looked down over the girl, frowning a lot.

"You didn't have the time for that! What you did was something even more impressive… **you bought down Districts**." She smiled.

"I DID WHAT?!" Her mouth open wide, as her irises shrunk.

"Yes… you started to grow an interest for houses. People around were in need for financial resources… and you decided to give them a hand." She grins.

"No… wh-why I would care for houses?!" Her eyebrows rose, her teeth gritted.

"Because you wanted to be even more perfect!" Alternate Mirii's eyes expanded, her hands fell on Mirii's shoulders. "Perfection is money! Money represents true success, Mirii! You kept thinking about it non-stop…"

Mirii moved her shoulder a bit, frowning a little.

"Wait, you are spitting lies!"

"No, you pathetic worm!" She frowned for a moment, then she returns her grin. "I wanted to be really successful… I wanted to own more than just a company!"

She let out a small laugh.

"I couldn't wait to get my hands on those houses… and then, before I know it… I owned the entire city! Even the Turf War Station! Everything was **mine**! MINE!" Her grin increases.

Mirii trembled, as her eyes closed.

"I was truly perfect! No one could top someone who possess everything in sight! I made my mother proud of me! Well… since I owned her as well."

Suddenly, Mirii's eyes almost popped out.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Aaaah, yes… the final phase… owning people!" Alternate Mirii laughed a lot, as she walked backwards. "My mother was so happy to choose her destiny… Rof as well!"

Mirii's eyes kept seeing herself laughing even louder.

"They never minded that at all! Ah… and of course those other idiots chose to be owned too!" Her right forefinger rose.

"Who are the idiots?!" Mirii lowered her head, growling.

"You know that too well! Come on…" Alternate Mirii opened her arms. "I'm talking about Grina and Bars!"

Mirii gasped, almost stumbling.

"No… I can't comprehend this… … WAIT, WHAT ABOUT HUNLEY?!" Her eyes expanded.

Suddenly, alternate Mirii stood still: her grin disappeared fast. Slowly, she turns her head over the girl.

"That name… … it… it has been so long…"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Mirii walked in front of herself.

"… good question." Her irises looked down-right. "Hunley… I… I almost forgot about him… last time I saw him was in front of that bus…"

"A bus…?" Her heart skipped some beats.

"He wanted to return to his family… he was crying…" Alternate Mirii's eyes were watery. "I-I don't know why, but… I-I cried too."

"You cried…?" Mirii's right forefinger was on her right cheek. "Strange statement… said from someone who claims to not have emotions."

"SHUT UP!" She grits her teeth. "Don't try to make me think about it! I used every mental tactics to forget that name! I-I… I don't want to think about it…" A tear came down from her right eye. "Sniff… wh-why this stupid thought wants to torture my mind?! It was just a mechanic used by the weak!"

"Weak you said…" Mirii frowned a bit, while folding her arms.

More tears came down from the Alternate Mirii: gradually, she fades into thin air, while sobbing loudly. Only the golden statue was visible. Mirii looked to the left: she nodded slightly.


	109. The Shrine - Chapter 11

**Ok, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review.**

* * *

"Let me explain what my eyes just witnessed." Mirii folded her arms, while looking down the golden statue. "I experienced an over the top interpretation of my own persona, with the intention of making me realize how perfection destroyed my common sense."

She rose her head a bit.

"Am I right?"

 _You are not._

Mirii bended down, as her teeth gritted and her irises shrunk.

"Nngghh! Wh-what?!"

 _That other Mirii represents your own idea of perfection: a person full of selfishness, who's consumed by the infinite need of money._

"False! Completely false!" Her right foot stomped the floor, while her fists clenched. "Perfection doesn't lead any person towards the wrong directions! In fact, it's intended to be used as a tool of education rather than an infinite reward system!"

 _Who are you getting angry at?_

"No one." Her hands fell on her hips. "I don't have emotions…" Her irises moved to the right. "Just small bursts of excessive energy."

 _You are getting angry at yourself, Mirii. You realized the wrong things_

"Be quiet!" Her right hand moved from left to right. "I had enough of your words! Perfection is the road I deserve to pass through and no ridiculous scenes are capable of damaging such truth. Now, I request your cooperation for letting me met with the Master of this Shrine."

 _…_ _even after all the proofs I showed… you still don't understand? I tried to help for nothing…_

Mirii lowers her head, closing her eyes.

"Or if you are unable to cooperate, then I simply order to unseal the Shoji." She rose back her head, opening her eyes. "Otherwise, I'm forced to utilize my superior intellect to overcome this obstacle."

 _There is another way to reach the Master… however, it's the hardest method a mortal can choose._

"Whenever it's a difficult approach to take would be a judgment communicated by my part." Mirii's right foot steps forward. "Announce this task at once!"

 _Very well. The Master is located at the last Shoji on the left, once you'll exit this room. Inside his room however, you'll find a mental challenge: complete it and you'll meet him._

"Hmm…" Mirii folds her arms, while lowering her head and closing her eyes. "Is there another detail you wish to reveal?"

 _Yes: once you accept a challenge, you are forced to complete it._

"To be more specific?" She rose her head, opening her eyes.

 _I can't be specific, Mirii… I already told you the only information I can tell._

"Hmpf. Hypocrisy at its finest." She shakes her head. "You pretend to know everything concerning my personal life, yet you refuse to exchange crucial information which would help me take the best decisions?"

 _Mirii, it's you that decided to follow the evil ways. All you had to do was to give up your Perfection convictions in order to help Hun… and you completely rejected my help. As I said, the second method is the hardest choice a mortal can take. You have to face all the consequences, without having the powers to oppose._

"Bah…" Mirii turned her back. "Your words are no use for my goals. I'm done with your arrogance. I wish to leave this room."

Silence fell down, as the girl's eyes were on the Shoji. She nodded.

"In any case…" She sighed loud. "Thank you for the information."

She walked over the Shoji, sliding it to the left. In front of her eyes, the two young twins: both were frowning a lot.

"We heard everything Mirii." Eri's wrists were on her hips.

"You'll never reach the Master." Emi's wrists were on her hips.

Mirii rose her head slightly.

"You aren't aware that Hun must utilize those baths in order to save his own life…?" She slightly squeezes her eyes.

"But you can't go to the Master!" Emi opened her arms. "You need an invitation!"

"Also, who you were talking to…?" Eri folded her arms. "Is there a ghost in that room?"

"Ghosts are nothing more than intangible creatures coming from fairy tales." Mirii rose her head slightly. "It's considered a rather simple task putting microphones around the room…"

"You are bashing the Shrine yet again?!" Emi puffed her cheeks, stretching down her arms. "There is no way you are going to utilize the baths! You'll go straight under the rain!"

"Yes, let's go talk about this with Chie." Eri's irises moved to the left, while keeping her frown. "I had enough of her"

 _Fffssssssssssssssssssssss…_

The twins kept coughing loudly, inside a massive cloud of smoke. Rapidly, Mirii jumped out of it as she sprinted right in front of a Shoji: as her hand touched the fine wood, she slides the door over her right.

"STOP!" Eri jumped out from the cloud. "GUARDS! EVERYONE! CAPTURE THAT GIRL!"

Mirii closed back the Shoji, dashing inside the darkness. Her steps were echoing throughout the room, producing a metal sound.

" _The floor feels metallic… where am I?_ "

The steps rhythm was slower.

" _I'm walking for a while now… is this an endless room?!_ "

 _Yoooooooohhhh…_

A deep male voice echoed. Mirii gasped, as her head twists around seeing the darkness. A biwa-generated notes invaded the air, followed by a high pitched shinobue.

 _Yoooooooohhhh…_

Kakko sounds joined the concert too, sometimes accompanied by a small gong.

"WH-WHAT MADNESS ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

 _Yoooooooohhhh…_

Her eyes looked down, seeing her hands gradually popping out from the darkness: they were appearing in an orange. Her tentacles, her yukata… they had the same tones as her own hands.

" _Those effects… I never seen such phenomenon!_ " She looks left and right, around herself.

 _Oooooooohhh…_

Her head turned to the left: a purpled toned Inkling woman wearing a kimono was playing the shinobue. On her left, an Inkling man under a yellow tone appeared: he was playing the biwa. Twisting her head to the right, an old Inkling man playing the kakko was under a red tone: on his right, an Inkling woman was sit down under a magenta tone, staring at a small gong while holding two gong mallets.

Mirii rose her eyebrows, while looking behind: only the darkness. She twists ahead, seeing pretty much the same thing. She shook her head, frowning a bit.

"Am I assisting a concert?! Is this a humongous joke?!"

 _The heart is strong, the heart is life._

The girl left her mouth open: her sight went into negative colors for a moment.

 _The mind is smart, the mind is knowledge._

Jerkily, negative-colored images of an large, old Inkling man with a big beard appeared on her sight.

 _The secret of the heart, the secret of the mind._

Mirii couldn't feel her limbs at all… her eyes were frozen on the negative-colored images.

 _If you know, then you live… if you live, then you know._

Her mind was completely silent.

 _But what if you live without knowing? What do you know… about living?_

"… **Master** … I want… to accept… your challenge…" Her mouth was left open, as her eyes were still looking in the same position.

 _Life is an experience, life is a challenge._

 _You are small, you want to grow._

 _But you don't know… thus you don't live._

"I… live… I'm alive…" Her eyes blinked multiple times. "… … huh…? Wh-what the…"

Her eyes were seeing the darkness: her hands were once again hidden by obscurity.

" _Did I… sleep with my eyes open? Those images… those felt like a dream…_ "

 _The heart is strong, the heart is life._

"Nnngghh! Th-that voice…!"

 _The mind is smart, the mind is knowledge._

" _Wh-what's he saying?! Is that…_ _ **a riddle**_ _?_ "

 _The heart is ignorant, the mind is weak._

 _You must know… you must live._

" _…_ _I think to understand now… I know exactly what he's seeking from me._ "

From the darkness, the Inkling man gradually appeared as he balancing on his left foot.


	110. The Shrine - Chapter 12

**Well, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

"I know the answer you are seeking. How can I reply your riddle?"

Gradually, a dim light kicks in showing the dark-toned floor which tiles had black lines in a vertical position. Together with the floor, on her eyes also were on focus a small table, two cushions on each table sides, the Inklings who played each a different musical instrument in front of two large pillars: each had bright green lines, all starting from the same point and spread or even bended into different directions. None of the lines were going down.

Lit red lanterns were slowly waving left and right. The man lowered his right foot, then he clapped: her eyelids opened even more, while the air was echoing that noise.

"Your answer. Your choice." His face had the eyebrows a little down, his eyes were hidden under.

"I know Hun is held in this same room." Mirii nodded, with her arms stretched downwards. "His reasons to be here don't contain any harmful intentions: he seeks the legendary baths, which could possibly remove any threats regarding his own life."

The girl holds both her hips, as her head rose a little.

"On another note, I was told that I'd meet the Master once I'd successfully solve the mental challenge."

Her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"Why you appeared without following the imposed rules?"

The silence tackled the room. Mirii's irises bounced left and right for a moment, seeing on her left a large vase decorated with a sun above mountains, flowers on the top. On her right, a painting showing words and an image of a green Squid.

"Because…"

Her irises moved back on the man, as he lowered his head a bit.

"… **I'm not the Master**."

"What?!" Mirii tilted backwards, as her irises shrunk and her eyebrows lowered. "Impossible! You stated clearly"

"Mirii, I want you to understand…" He moved his hands on his back, as he rose his posture and head. "The Master is not available at the moment."

"Why?!" The girl bended forward, frowning even more. "I must meet him! He's the one who's holding Hun!"

The man holds his breath, as he looks to his right for 1 second.

"Mirii, don't make me repeat myself…" He sighed loudly. "Even though you answered correctly, the Master can't be seen at the moment: I'm asking you to leave at once."

The girl snarled, as she slightly rose her posture.

"You'll not dare to order a prodigy, such as I, to cowardly escape the prison which my dear friend is kept against his will. I request to see the Master right in this very instant."

The man closed his eyes: suddenly, a loud burst opened the door. Mirii turned behind: three Inkling men wearing a Samurai gear were all staring down the girl.

"Take her away." The old man's right arm stretched forward.

Mirii walked backwards, as her mouth was showing her teeth. The men walked over the girl, in a fast pace.

"Nooooo, stop it!"

Everyone's head twisted towards the top left corner: Mirii's irises shrunk and her mouth was left open. Her eyes were following Hun: he slides with his left foot forward, stopping behind the small table.

"Please, don't throw her away!" His hands waved sideways, in different directions, while his eyebrows were up. "I know the girl! She's called Mirii in fact!"

Her irises kept looking at Hun, while her jaw dropped even more: he was wearing a black kimono.

"What…" She whispered.

"Here they are, guards!" Jumping from a guard's right side, Eri: she smiles, as her left forefinger was pointing down Hun. "The two impostors who tried to trick us all!"

Emi jumped from a guard's left side: her mouth was downturned, while her back bended forward and her fists clenched.

"A lie this big will never be forgiven! You two are going out of this Shrine!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO SAYING?!" The old man instantly turns behind, as his arms opened and sweat jumped from his forehead.

Eri's forefinger lowered, as her mouth was left open. Emi rose her eyebrows, retreating her fists and lifting her posture.

"Huh… huh?! Wh-why that question, **Master**?" She swallowed silently. "That girl threw a smoke bomb near our feet…"

"I-I can confirm! Even Chie and the other guards!" Her head twists to the right. "Speaking of Chie…"

Step sounds were heard: breathing quickly, Chie jumped sideways passing the guards, then jumping sideways between the twins.

"Master!" She smiles, as her hands stood on her chest. "Oh… wh-what a relief seeing you alive and well!"

The old man lowered his head, smiling too.

"Thank you for the kind message, Chie."

Chie's head turned over Mirii: she frowns a lot.

"Master, forgive me for my failure into keeping away strangers out of your room…" She returns looking down the man, with her eyebrows up. "We are all ready to punish the evil who tried to throw the Shrine into utter chaos. We just need your word."

Chie bows down quickly.

"I appreciate your sense of duty as always, Chie…" He kept his smile, while closing his eyes. "However, I'm afraid your wish can't be granted."

"HUH!?" Chie rose rapidly up, as her hands covered her mouth. "Master?! Th-that decision"

"I know, I know… it seems rather foolish, isn't it?" He turns over Mirii. "But the real foolish decision I took is to challenge this smart young woman…"

Mirii smiled, nodding.

"Master!" The twins bended forward, frowning. "She's mean! She tricked us!"

"But her motive was indeed noble… she wanted to meet with her dear friend, once again." He turns towards Hun. "Unfortunately, I didn't want her to beat the challenge this easily…"

"And why such requirement?" Mirii's right forefinger stood on her right cheek, while her left hand grabbed her right elbow.

"As I said earlier… the Master wasn't ready to meet strangers."

Suddenly, a loud gasp echoed around the room: Mirii and the old man turned over Chie, which hands were on her cheeks.

"... Master… wh-what did you said?!" Her eyes almost popped out.

The man sighed loudly.

"Chie… from this day on, I'm not the Master of the Shrine."

 _WHAAAAAT?!_

 _HOW?!_

 _NOOOO, IMPOSSIBLE!_

The Inklings holding the music instruments all stood up, each with their eyebrows up. The old man lifts his arms up in the air.

"I wanted to make the announcement once the Master was truly ready… but it seems the time has come for an old prophecy to be realized!" His head turned over each Inkling. "We were told that one day, a girl would visit our Shrine… bringing with her the return of the Shrine's glory!"

"The girl… is Mirii?!" Chie stared at Mirii, with her irises shrunk.

"The ancestors couldn't tell us who was this glory, they kept referencing in their scrolls… but finally, the answer is revealed!" The man turns over Hun. "After centuries of absence, the Shrine welcomes the true descendant of the family who knows the Secret of the Squid."

He clasped his hands.

"Please, everyone… meet the real Master of the Shrine: Hun!"

Mirii's eyes immediately fall on Hun: the boy had his mouth downturned and his eyebrows up. The old man bowed down, same for the other Inklings: Emi, Eri and Chie were still… not even a limb moved. Hun's eyes fell on them: the girls immediately bow down, as their forehead were full of sweat.

"… Hunley…" Mirii's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her legs were moving towards the boy.

"Wait! Wait a second!" He showed his palms, while gritting his teeth.

All the other Inklings stood up, as their sight were pointed at him.

"I-I never said to be the Master! I was just talking with the owner about it!" He shakes his head.

"Master, it's not a personal choice to become the Master of this Shrine…" The man coughed once. "Once you are proved by the owner to be the real descendant, you obtain automatically the role."

"But my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great… ehm…" He looks down-right for a moment. "My grandpa!" He looks back at the man. "He never told me anything about becoming a Master! He just told me how things were going back at the farm!"

"Ah yes…" The old man smiled. "The farms were usually mentioned, during our recent Master's speeches… it's incredible to believe that such tradition kept in for all those centuries."

"What's the meaning of this?!" Mirii bended over the old man, frowning a bit. "How could you be so sure that Hun is the Master?!"

"The owner is the only one to see such information." He turns over the girl. "Unfortunately, he can't exit the Shrine, same for very important monuments… also, we can't bring in every single Inkling we find. Evil aura could contaminate the air, the second any individual enters the Shrine."

"Contaminate the… what are you stating?!" Mirii frowns even more, as she shook her head quickly. "How can you quantify something as evil?! It's not even tangible!"

"Mortals can't comprehend… although, our new Master might understand clearly the meaning of that." He turns over Hun.

The boy slowly points at himself.

"Can I…?"

"Yes." He nods. "You will learn all the Shrine's secrets, after 500 years of service."

Mirii gasped loudly. Hun almost stumbled, backwards.


	111. Inkinators' return - The Shrine's deal

**_Alright, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!_**

* * *

 _... brrr... brrrrrr...!_

 _Oh my turfness...! I-I desperately need some nice fire in front of me... even a darn volcano if there is one!_

 _Uff… th-they said that my clothes were inside the changing room… but where is it? Where am I going…?_

 _… noooo, I'm getting lost inside this Shrine aren't I?! That stupid cold bath didn't do ship: if anything, I can barely walk with those trembling legs! Aaaah… I'm begging so much for diving head first in those hot baths… I-I really deserve them…_

 _And if they refuse even after that torture… I think I'm going to turn this Shrine upside down. I'm going to make them eat their own tentacles, if they DARE to throw me into another turfing cold bath just like that! I don't even care, if they will threat my life! Just not my rank…_

 _… huh? Someone is talking… great! Finally some Squid being to talk to! That cold room had only those depressing blue walls! Here I come, society!_

 _… wait… am I hearing Mirii? Ah… aaaah! That room must be the hot baths! Yeeeessss! Screw the trembling legs: I'm going to roll right into that nice pond of hot water, once and for_

 _Wh-whaaaatt?! Wait… those aren't the hot baths! Everyone is looking at me… ah, there she is! Mirii! She's… she's getting paler? Her expression is like she's seeing a ghost instead of me! I knew it that my skin has been completely ruined by that infernal water… and now I'm looking like a living monster!_

 _No unknown mystical rules are going to stop me from asking a refund: they will give me even more days for the Hot Baths! … is that boy over there… he really looks like Hun… … now I see… now I see why Mirii acted like a doofus earlier…_

 _There is no excuse that lets you get away with this… because of you, I almost lost my rank! You'll not be the one who even dares to threat my reputation! The Headquarters are going to be aware about this…_

"No, Tonna! You are taking the wrong decision!" Mirii dashes in front of the woman's back.

"The wrong decision, huh…" Tonna's head was pointed right over the open door. "You got nerves to even think about saying such thing. Who told you that Hun could come in here?"

The girl gradually frowned.

"How about you are the one who starts answering questions…? Mostly about **the reason why Hunley wasn't allowed to visit the baths**?" She folded her arms, raising her head a little. "Actually, it could be solved even without your words."

"Mirii, do you really want me to ruin your opportunities?" She turned over the girl, with her hands on her hips. "I thought you were smart enough to understand your position in this team."

"Evidently my position is anything but clear." Mirii's eyelids lowered to the middle. "Same for Hunley's role in this organization."

Tonna groaned, frowning a lot.

"Why do you even care about this?! You and Hun are fine! The Inkopolis Security Team even makes sure you two are in a healthy condition!" She opened her arms.

"Hmpf." Mirii lowered her head, while closing her eyes and smiling. "Because we are needed for secret Agent operations we'll know late in our career?"

"What?!" The woman tilted backwards, with her mouth left open. "That question is just coming from a series of false theories, isn't it?!"

"Theories? Yes. False? Hardly. That depends from the truth you want to reveal." Mirii's head rose, her eyes opened. "Do you wish to cooperate for once or being labeled as an unreliable ally?"

Tonna showed her teeth, as her right foot stepped backwards.

"You left me no choice, Mirii… I have to teach you a lesson."

"You'll not." Chie steps forward, with her hands down.

Tonna and Mirii turned around, seeing the woman with a frown on her face.

"I'll testify that you brought Hun here."

"WHAT?!" Tonna's eyes expanded. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"I'll also announce that the Shrine will close their affairs with the Inkopolis Security Team for holding a member of the Master dynasty, without informing the Shrine staff and the owner."

Tonna's face got paler.

"Hey, HEY! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?!" Her hands fell on her chest. "I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS FOR HUN! IT WAS MR. TARFO'S DECISION!"

"Complain all you want, gigantic void of ego…" Chie's nose lifted. "… but you'll not interfere with the Master's important mission." She turned over Hun. "Master Hun…"

She bows down.

"The owner is waiting for you. Talk to him and listen his words one more time. Once you know your mission, don't reveal such information to anyone."

Hun kept looking at the woman… then he nodded twice.

"Could you please explain yourself for a darn minute?!" Tonna jumped in front of Chie, with her fists down. "What did I do to you?! Do you have any idea what I just did 30 minutes ago?!"

"You went to the Bath of Liberation, because of your stress problems." Chie lowered her eyelids.

"I still have them!" The woman snorted.

"Then, you need another 30 minutes of those cold baths." The old man rose his posture even more.

"Again?!" Her eyes almost popped out on him. "You ruined my skin with those impossibly frozen waters!"

"The hot baths are known to fix problems like that." The man closes his eyes. "But bad temper would contaminate them, nullifying their benefits."

"No…" Tonna grabbed her towel, which was around her body.

"But there is an alternate way for" Chie's hands were on her back, while her eyes were closed.

"I'M ALL EARS!" She grinned, with her eyes wide, thrusting forward.

Chie bended backwards. Silence fell in for a moment.

"… alright. I have a deal in mind." She moves her hands back and forth.

Tonna lifted back her posture, with her hands clasped.

"Your prize for respecting the Shrine's conditions is the ability to request Inkling Hot Baths, without requiring a permission first." Chie's hands were down.

Tonna opened her mouth: her smile touched her cheeks.

"You want me to clean all over this place?! I have to compile thousands of papers for the Shrine?! I have to take an hour of the bath… the cold bath I mean?!" Her feet moved in place, rapidly.

"None of them." Chie shook her head. "The Shrine wants you to reveal all the information concerning the Master."

The woman… froze still.

"Actually, the deal could also be seen as an order." Chie's head moved towards the old man. "We strongly suspect that our Master was hidden from us, behind malevolent reasons…"

He nodded.

"And how would you claim that you know the others' suspects?" Mirii folded her arms, lowering her head a little. "You didn't exchange a word between you…"

"We used telepathy, Mirii." Chie nodded. "The others might be silent… but they are communicating with each other, during the normal conversation."

"Telepathy?!" Tonna expanded her eyes. "You are bluffing! That thing belongs to the world of fantasy!"

"It's not!" The twins frowned a lot, stepping forward.

"Telepathy is the most common power! We experts also got the occasion to take a little examination over your thoughts…" Eri squeezed her eyes a little. "… your addiction to bad words is truly disgusting, you know that?"

"WHAAAAT?!" She jumped, with her jaw dropped a lot. "But… but how did you…"

"My sisters just learned the powers of telepathy, but their mind-reading skills are already in par with the seniors… I can just hear some of your words and judging from Eri's words, I was lucky to not possess such natural power." Chie frowned, as her hands adjusted her kimono.

"Ehm…" Sweat jumped out from Tonna's forehead, with her nails between her teeth.

"You seem to understand your position now, didn't you?" Chie's mouth downturned. "Your lies would be completely exposed, by just hearing my sisters' reports."

"Eeeeehhhmmm…" More sweat jumped out from Tonna's forehead.

"Now then, miss…" The old man's right hand fell on his chin. "Tell us more about our Master. Your contribution will be greatly rewarded: in the name of the Shrine, I confirm the prize Chie just mentioned."

Tonna turned over the man, with her eyebrows up and her mouth downturned. Hun downturned his mouth too: he turned to the left, as he walks towards the left corner.


	112. Inkinators' return - Part 1

**Well, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review.**

* * *

The rain kept tapping on the glass, producing faint ticking sounds. On a bed with blue sheets, Grina was staying with her back down: her hands were holding a device, which had a Directional Pad on the left and two buttons on the right. Other two buttons were on the console's shoulders.

Her eyes were seeing a female Inkling swinging a sword over Octopi-like monsters: one of them shoot a rock from the mouth. The perspective was from above, almost like a flying creature is watching the scene. Behind the female character, a door-shaped hole on the rock.

A rock hit the character: she was pushed behind, while blinking into a red tone. The girl snorted loudly.

"Barsy, are you sure that this is the only way to get the shield?" Her fingers kept pressing the buttons.

Bars' arms were on the bed, his head on his arms, his eyes on the small screen.

"Girl, like if I knew the cooler way, it'd have been easily the most funkiest strategy in the entire game!" His eyes fell on her right tentacle.

"The real funkiest strategy would be to get out of this dumpster…" Her right thumb fell down on the START button.

The screen faded into a scroll, which showed the sword: under it, a text saying "Wooden Sword - Lv. 1". At the bottom, an image of a crystal next to the number 29: between the two, a white "x".

"Yeah, I know that feeling…" Bars' head turned over the window. "The turfing rain won't stop coming, huh…"

"The weather forecast pretty much sealed us here, until this very afternoon." Her hands put the console on her stomach, with her head facing the ceiling. "Daaaaarrn! I'd rather sew a shirt made in wool, with a text saying **I HATE RAIN** , than seeing one more minute of rain!"

"Whoa, girl… like, sewing is too ancient for you. Even older than the game I brought with me." The boy stands up, with his hands on his back, stretching.

"But at least I get some ship in exchange… rather than playing this cranky jam!" Grina's back rose, with her right hand picking the game up.

"Girl, I told you zillion times…" His mouth downturned, his arms opened. "The beginning is like riding a turtle, but once you beat the first dungeon, stuff gets real!"

"But I'm in the same forest for at least half a hour, killing off those Octo-boneheads!" Her hand brought the game in front of Bars.

"Heh, yo would rather fight **the real Octo-weirdos** , wouldn't ya?!" His left hand picked the game.

"Sounds like awesomeness!" Grina smiled. "But I think that even the rain is a pain for them…"

"Yeah, girl…" His right hand scratches the back of his head, while he turns over the window. "Rain sucks more than homework…"

Grina looks over the window too.

"Certainly today would have been really awful…" She lowers her head, mumbling something.

"Huh? What's that now?" Bars' head turned over the girl.

"Nah, nothing that important to say…" She rose her head, with her mouth down and her eyebrows up.

"Girl, come on…" He smiles, shrugging. "What do yo think we can do, other than playing games from the past?"

Grina's eyes were on his face: she smiled faintly.

"Yeah, that sounds true…" Her head lowered right-down for a moment. "But it isn't really anything important to sneeze at…"

"So? Better than listening the air!" He grins.

Grina giggles.

"Alright, alright…" She shrugged gently. "I was thinking about **Turf Wars** , Barsy…"

"Ah…" He left his mouth open. "What about them?"

"Well… ever since I saw Hunry's special skill… we kept entering into the weirdest ship we ever saw!" Her eyes grew wider. "But if we had the luck to have the Turf War Station opened up, then we would really kick in the Professional League."

"Girl, like… didn't you say that fame and success weren't an interest anymore?" His right hand stood on his chin, while his left hand grasped the console even more.

"Yeah, that speech didn't change in the least!" She jumped out of the bed, kicking her feet in the air. "In fact, I wasn't even thinking about money!"

"Huh… then, you wanted to have fun?" His left hand brought the game in front of his face, as the right forefinger pushed a small lever, which made the screen go black. "Like, we would never stop kicking butt and laugh off!"

"Aside from that…" She walks closer to Bars. "We would get some real money and using it to help out Hunry."

"Aaaaah, I see now!" He nods multiple times. "Yeah, that would have been the real shine for **Inkinators**."

That word kept echoing inside Grina's ears: she nods once, slowly.

"Inkinators… the team who makes the ink fresh." Her smile grew. "Yeah… those were the times."

"Those were the… huh?" He tilts his head to the left, as his right eyebrow rose. "Like, girl… aren't we inside Inkinators?"

"More like inside a team who enslaved us!" She frowned a bit. "Just look around: does this remind you the freedom we had back in the day?!"

"Nah… not even close." He shakes his head, closing his eyes.

"Yep… Inkinators my butt! We are oppressed by those jerks! All our school careers disappeared, so we have no choice but to serve the government, without even complaining!" She frowned even more.

"Whoa, girl… like, didn't thought you were a conspirator that much." His palms showed, while his back tilted backwards a bit.

"What conspirator?! I said the truth!" She puffed her cheeks. "Those idiots really think to hold down the Inkinators… but their sorry brains can't predict Grina's genius."

Gradually, a grin formed her face.

"Yes… they truly can't!" Her grin reached her cheeks.

She jumped on the bed, landing with her feet which were wearing yellow socks. Her right forefinger pointed over the ceiling.

"They thought to have beaten down ME for good… ha! They will never expect the **counter-plan** I just genuinely came up with!" She laughed shortly.

"Ehm… girl…" A sweat drop formed on his head's left side, his mouth was open and downturned.

"You'll love this one, Barsy!" She instantly turned over him. "I'll talk with Tonna, about the Turf War Station being closed down…"

A music suddenly invaded the air: the girl turned once again, seeing a smartphone in the shape of a Squid: on its screen, the face of Mirii with her name under her. A red circle was located on the bottom-left, a green button was located on the bottom-right: both had the image of a handset.

Grina jumped from down the bed, walking over the smartphone: her right hand picked it up, as her right thumb pressed the green circle. The smartphone was brought over her right ear: the girl smiled widely.

"Heeeey there, Mirii!" Her eyelids lowered to the middle. "Are you getting bored of the baths?"

 _Grina, I'm not in the mood of your ridiculous antics…_

"Eh eh! Those baths must have been worse than chamomile tea!" She throws herself on the bed, bouncing once. "You are sounding like a zombie!"

Bars bended down, with his arms stretching on his bed.

 _Grina, enough of your childish behavior! I have news you must listen carefully… and if you are with Bars, he must listen them too._

"Barsy is right next to me." Her head rests on her left hand, which stood on a pillow. "Do you want to tell us the fun you had with Hunry?" Her grin grew a lot, her eyes were even more squeezed.

 _WH-WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!_

Grina and Bars laughed loudly: the boy punched the bed, Grina kicked her legs.

 _Nnnggghhh! Grina, please… this is serious… it's about_ _ **the Inkopolis Security Team's secret**_.

The two Inklings stood still: Grina's grin disappeared, while the rain seemed to increase.

 _Right now, I'm inside a car which is headed towards the Headquarters… Hunley is sitting right next to me and Tonna is sitting on the passenger seat: they are all listening this conversation through the Speakerphone mode. Active the Speakerphone mode too, Grina._

The girl looks at Bars: their eyes were expanded, their mouth were wide open.


	113. Inkinators' return - Part 2

**Alright, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

 _... after I finished taking the hot bath, we waited for the arrival of the car._

The smartphone was on the bed: both Grina and Bars were staying with their stomach down, staring at the device.

"Ehm… not to contradict any news or anything, but how did Hunry got to the Ex-Master in the first place?" Her right eyebrow rose.

 _A member of the Shrine stopped time for 5 minutes, took Hunley right from my bag and brought him in front of the old man._

"That kinda feels like something invented right now, Mirii…" She shakes her head.

 _Certainly I'm not joking! Tonna heard the same statements said by the Shrine staff, agreeing with everything they said._

"Yet, they couldn't figure it out what was inside her head about **Project Neo** , huh…" Grina's eyelids lowered, her mouth downturned a little.

Bars yawned loudly, as he stretched his arms.

 _Because I don't KNOW anything about Project Neo! I don't work in that Department, I don't even know personally any Agent who works there!_

"But you were the one who shut Fara up with your turf-awful menaces!" Grina frowned a lot. "Tonna, the poor girl even cried it out to us!"

 _Grina, she was following the orders of Mr. Tarfo…_

"Ah…" She kept nodding, while rotating her right hand.

The girl jumped out from her bed, chuckling a bit.

"Of course she would follow his orders! Like, her mind was already cooked with her rank chasing." She shakes her head.

 _WHAT DID YOU SAID, IGNORANT?! HAVING A HIGH RANK MAKES YOU AN IMPORTANT PERSON!_

 _Tonna, please! Let me discuss with my friend instead! Ignorance likes to hide inside anger…_

 _Grrrrr…_

 _Very well. Now, Grina…_

The girl's eyes rolled, as they stopped watching the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

 _As I said before, Tonna promised in front of Shrine staff to be Hunley's information gatherer. Her role will see her collecting information about Project Neo and trying to convince the Headquarters, into letting Hunley utilize the machine._

"Wait, didn't he took the baths too?!" She bended over the smartphone, with her eyes expanded.

 _He did. Unfortunately, the baths don't possess the powers to completely obliterate the bomb he has inside. The only positive stat achieved is_ _ **the extension of the time**_ _. The Shrine staff assured he received more days to live._

"Sweet!" She smiled widely, as her right fist clenched. "Totally rad!"

"Hey, like… wait a sec!" Bars' back lifted. "What if Tonna betrays us? Hunter is going to beat her up?"

 _NO, BARS! What kind of idiotic question you formed?!_

"Heh, does sound awesome in my ears…" Grina grins a lot.

 _Sigh… if Tonna is discovered into not contributing with Hunley's case, he has to inform the owner of the Shrine about her last actions. They would immediately call the Headquarters, informing them about her plans to bring Hunley inside the Shrine._

 _YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID THAT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING_

 _TONNA, BE QUIET!_

 _…_ _sigh… that Shrine made me more nervous than my turfing chief…_

"Aaawww, poor little Tonna…" Grina clasped her hands, shaking her head. "Got into the Shrine's bag like a tuna."

 _GRRRRR!_

Grina and Bars laughed a bit.

 _Grina, Bars… you would better hide, when I'll return._

"Huh?! Why?!" Her eyes expanded, frowning a bit. "I was just joking!"

"Yeah! Like, she can't take a little joke?" He opens his arms.

 _Did I mention she was forced to take the cold bath before reaching the main ones?_

"So?!" Grina took her smartphone, frowning a bit more. "Come on, Mirii! I didn't want to be nasty at all! In fact, I just wanted to comment"

 _It passed years, since they called me tuna…_

The girl opened her mouth.

 _Sigh… tuna… I hate that word with all my heart… that witch who kept calling me stupid tuna, just because I didn't have the will of studying at school…_

Grina turned over Bars, with her eyes wide open.

 _Tuna schooled! Tuna schooled! That witch who has like A on everything and the likes of the teachers! Well, I took the turfing books, studied to my heart's content, got A+ on everything and I even passed the Inkopolis Security Team test, while YOU are stuck inside some cheap factory for ignorant donkeys! Look at my rank, witch, LOOK AT MY RANK!_

Silence weighs in. Grina looked left and right, with her mouth sealed.

"Uh… Tonna…" She whispered, before coughing once. "Tonna, I-I didn't imagine"

 _Yes, I know… no one can read my mind, except those members from the Shrine. It's not your fault…_

"No, what are you saying?!" Grina frowned, grasping her smartphone even more. "I talked too much for today! Even when I'm not trying to hurt others, it happens in a kick!"

 _It was long ago, Grina… I-I couldn't contain myself for that outburst…_

"Well, I did have some boneheads who were all annoying with their achievements… I remember to despise every single word they kept repeating too." She sealed her mouth for a moment. "My ears were regurgitating like mad!"

"Girl, like I didn't expect that thing said by you!" Bars' eyes were wide, as he scratches the back of his neck. "You getting butt-hurt? Totally unreal!"

"Yeah yeah, I had yet to learn the art of not giving a turf, Barsy…" Grina grinned, as her arms opened. "But hey, I'm all in for some tomatoes in the face and some boos from my friends! After what I said, I'm really asking for it…"

 _Asking for punishment is an ineffective method, which will force your brain to forget the pain you suffered. Instead, I'll utilize scientifically proved tactics, which will permanently leave a mark in your memories._

"Whoa, like no way!" Bars dashed over the smartphone, with his face getting closer to it. "How about we discuss more on the Headquarters' plans? Like, they could be labeled as serious!"

 _…_ _Bars, I wanted to add that the punishment will be postponed, due to the small amount of time we must utilize to solve this intricate mystery._

Both Inklings sighed in relief, with Grina drying her forehead.

 _Everything important has been said. We are almost reaching Inkopolis, so make sure you'll wait for our arrival at the entrance. The call ends_

 _Mirii, can I ask a question to Grina?!_

 _Which question, Hunley?_

Grina smiled: she pulled her smartphone in front of her face.

"Fire away, Hunry." Her eyes closed. "Don't be shy."

 _Ah… thank you Grina! I wanted to know where is Fara…_

"Ah, Fara…" Her head turned over the door. "Funny question. Actually we wanted to pick her up with us." Her eyebrows rose. "We went right in front of the door, knocking it out… your sister kinda shouted back to us…"

 _What?! She refused to be with you, in other words?! I told her many times_

"Hold on, Hunry!" She sighed. "You shouldn't be that hard with her… after all, we weren't really nice with you in the first place…"

 _But you are nice people! It's just… just… just a quarrel and nothing else!_

Grina's face darkened.

"… I wouldn't call that a normal quarrel. That was a really big mistake from us…"

 _Grina, what's the point to remember such irrelevant event?_

"BECAUSE THAT'S THE REASON WHY SHE HATES US, MIRII!" The girl frowned a lot, while grasping her smartphone. "You are incredibly lucky to NOT have anyone hating you! You don't even have any idea what it feels to be hated for awful mistakes, you wish to not have committed! Spoiler alert: it's absolutely terrible!"

 _Grina_

"Mirii, we have to go now." Her eyes were a bit watery. "Fara must know the news about Hunry…" She nodded once, while closing her eyes. "… yes, we'll make sure no one hears our discussion!"

 _…_ _fine. Don't be late: Tonna wants to guide us into a secret room, which is too complicated to explain through the phone._

"Alright, alright…" Grina's eyes rolled. "See you there, everyone!"

The girl pushed the red button, as her right hand puts it inside her right pocket. She turned her head over Bars, smiling.

"Shall we get going, big boy?" She winks with her right eye.

"Yeah, rock and rolling the situation!" His left eye winked.

The two Inklings walked over the door, as the girl pulled it open and the boy pulled it back: a clicking sound came after the door impacted.

"Girl, you know the weirdest stuff?" Bars walked on Grina's right side.

"Hmm?" Her head turns over his one.

"Like, it's kinda weird no one got over the door, ordering us some missions or something." He shrugged.

The two Inklings turned to the right.

"Heh, must be related with the **Captain**." Her head looked down over her feet. "They said to be actively searching for him, so we can just chill and freeze in this prison of Agents."

"Maaan, that's too lame and dry. Kinda wish to get some fresh air and something fresh to eat." His hands fell inside his pockets. "Like, it must be lunch time already… my stomach ain't lazy."

"Eh eh!" The girl's right hand touched his stomach, while she smiled a lot. "Poor Barsy wants to munch so much!"

Bars' left hand touched her stomach, smiling too.

"Said the hungry, little Squid."

Both the Inklings chuckled a bit, freeing their respective stomachs. They turned to the left: an adult male Inkling, wearing the known Hero suit, stopped suddenly in front of them.

"Hi kids!" He waved his left hand. "I was just looking for you!"

"Eh?" Her right cheek rose, her right eyebrow lowered. "You want to hold a party?"

"Well, not really…" He shakes his head. "The Chief wants to talk with you two."

The man tilted left and right.

"Wait, wasn't there another girl with you?" He opened his arms, as his irises kept bouncing sideways.

"She got the baths, dude." Bars stepped forward, folding his arms. "She'll get her feet here soon enough, though."

"Great! Then, I'll inform the Chief about that…" The Agent walked backward, while pointing over the two Inklings. "You two go get your colleague, then go to his office which is located on the 7° floor, the last door of the hallway. Did you understand?"

"Yep!" Grina does a salute, while smiling and winking with her right eye. "Splat Rangers: always at the service of Inkopolis!"

The man laughed, then he turned his back walking ahead: his left hand waved at them, while turning in the same direction. Grina watched his back returning forward: she pulled her right tear troughs with her right forefinger, while sticking out her tongue.

"Heh, for a minute I thought you were really geared up for serving the Headquarters…" Bars' eyes were closed, while smiling: a sweat drop appeared on his left side.

"My stomach was ready to puke on their stupid carpet, instead!" She turned over the boy, showing her teeth and frowning a bit. "Although, we are still going to talk"

"Whoa girl!" His eyes were on a round clock. "Like, don't yo think we might be late to meet Mirii at the entrance? She might bash on us like a boar!"

Her eyebrows rose, her mouth downturned: her back turned and her sight pointed the end of the hallway.

"Darn…"

"Don't worry, now!" His right hand took her left hand. "Let's just reach the entrance, Grina!"

He smiled. The girl sighed loudly, as the boy pulled her while walking.


	114. Inkinators' return - Part 3

**Alright, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

The car gradually slows down, stopping right in front of a metallic main door. The passenger's seat door opened, as Tonna put her left foot on the wet sidewalk. She stood still with her head turned over her right, seeing Mirii stepping out of the car: both the Inklings were wearing their Protective Suits.

"Have a good day, ladies!" Mr. Guile's voice escaped out of the car.

Tonna turned behind, as a smile grew on her face and her right hand waved over him.

"Thank you for your patience, Guile. See you around!"

Mirii's face grimaces, as her left hand pushed the door back. Tonna pushes the door too, as her eyes were following the car zooming through the road.

"Uhm..." Tonna's right hand fell over her somewhat-cracked mask's right side. "Can't believe such guy would know the Shrine so well."

The woman turned over the girl, which her arms were stretching down along her sides. She nodded once. Her head turned once more over the main door: she snorted loudly, as her back bended forward.

"Uuuuugh... more painful tasks coming for me..." Her eyes rolled. "I think they are going to leave you alone for the rest of the day."

The two Inklings walked towards the door.

"Good. I had the necessity to utilize my laptop." Her irises bounced left and right. "I found a very interesting documentary to analize and study."

Tonna took a plastic card, which she passed it through a small hole.

 _Click._

Her left arm pusher the door: she saw Grina's head turned to the left and Bars who had his arms folded and his head pointed towards the woman. His right forefinger tapped the girl's right shoulder, as a smile formed his face.

"Look, girl! Like, I told you to chill out for a bit!" Bars pointed over Tonna.

Grina turns quickly, with her mouth a bit open. Her eyes tracked even Mirii, which walked a bit farther than Tonna.

"There you are!" She smiled, as her legs began to move. "I thought you were doing a free tour around Inkopolis!"

"A traffic jam prevented us into returning to the Headquarters in a shorter time." Mirii's head rose a bit, as her eyelids lowered and her frown grew a little. "I notice you weren't conditioned by your dominant need of joking and laughing at the expanses of intelligent people."

"Actually, that was the strategy I had in my repertory…" Grina's left hand rests on her left hip, as her right forefinger pointed at her forehead's right side: the right hand lied then on her right hip. "But I can't pull out jokers, if the Agents pull us out instead." She shrugged.

Mirii's eyes opened, as her frown increased. She bends forward.

"What statement are you conceiving now?!"

"Yeah, no joke." Her right thumb pointed the stairs, which were behind her. "They called us to bust some missions wide open."

"Nice try!" Tonna stepped forward, smiling a bit. "I went to the Chief myself, talking about work-related discussions: he declared that Mirii stays in her room, once she's back into the Headquarters."

"Girl, like this dude came to us and" Bars opened his arms.

"Who's the Agent that talked with you?!" Tonna's wrists stood on her hips. "Name and role he has."

"Ehm…" His eyes went down-right. "He had that super suit…"

"A Hero Agent? A Hero Agent told you this?" She squeezed her eyes a bit.

"Tonna my friend." Grina grins, as her right hand patted her left shoulder. "Getting all suspicious kinda throws you into the pit, we are trying to avoid."

"The pit my butt, kid!" Frowning, Tonna took out her mask. "Who do you think you are, trying to outsmart a Pro Rank like me?!" Her right hand lowered the zip.

She scrolled down her Protective Suit: her left hand, which was holding the mask, took the Protective Suit as her right hand sunk in her pocket. The woman pulled out a smartphone, which she immediately touches the screen with her thumb.

The phone was brought close to her right ear: her right shoulder held the phone, as her hands were taking the Protective Suit, bending it over multiple times.

"Hello sir? Tonna here: I request a quick reminder about Grina, Bars and Mirii's situation." She smiled a bit.

Her bended suit were grabbed by her left hand and her mask was under her left armpit. Her right hand took the phone once again. A voice came out from her phone. Suddenly, the woman's eyes almost popped out! Grina snarled between her teeth.

"Sir?! W-why they have a mission?! Wh-which kind of mission?!" Her jaw dropped.

The voice kept talking.

"But that kind of mission **is reserved for Agents**! You can't"

The voice's volume increased through the phone.

"N-no, I-I didn't want to oppose sir… it's that Rangers rarely have missions like this." Her teeth bites her lips. "And besides, those three Rangers in particular have a special role inside the team. Are you sure they are allowed to take on such duty?"

The voice's volume decreased, while talking for a while.

"… **Mr. Tarfo ordered this in person**?" Her right eyebrow rose.

Mirii frowned a lot. Grina opened her mouth a bit, while Bars was folding his arms.

"… uh-huh…" She nodded, while the voice kept talking. "… uh-huh… yeah, Mirii just returned back to the Headquarters… … uh-huh… no, the Ranger is in a good shape. I'll send them right in your office, sir. Thank you for the information and goodbye."

She brought her phone in front of her face: her thumb pushed the red button. Her irises rose over Grina: she growled.

"… you are despicable…" Her eyes were on fire.

"Told ya!" Grina shakes her head, while shrugging. "Anyway, me and Bars will get to the boss: Mirii, take your time ok?" She smiled.

Mirii nodded.

"More time would be unnecessary for me." She slightly rose her head. "Make sure to not worsen the chief's mood."

The girl walked past her friends, as her hands took off her mask: her right hand pulled out her two tentacles, which were now swinging freely on each step. Mirii walked inside the room with the stairs, while passing to the right an Inkling woman wearing a white coat.

" _Mr. Tarfo… this order emerged out of nowhere._ " She frowns a bit. " _What this man has in mind? This mission might hide more information than expected…_ "

The sound of her steps were echoing throughout the room.

" _…_ _no matter. They could attempt to deploy the most conceived enigmas in my way, but they would never conquer perfection._ "

Her eyes saw a white wall, with a red carpet in front of it.

" _Grina's pitiful searches for fun and Bars' moronic stupidity could easily frustrate my tactical response against this tentative of concealment…_ "

Mirii turned to the right, walking down the hallway.

" _In that case, I can't point my finger on them… I'm the genius of the team, after all. My role is to guide unaware Squids, through dangerous situations._ "

The girl stops in front of a door.

" _Hunley would have been vital for my counter plan… but I will demonstrate that perfection can dominate even under the pressure caused by thirds._ "

She knocked the door.

" _Be patient, Mr. Tarfo… soon, I'll reveal to the entire world all about Project Neo._ "

The girl closed her eyes.

"Who's there?" Fara's voice came from behind the door.

"Good morning, Fara." Mirii smiled. "It's Mirii speaking."

The door went behind, after a click. The small girl smiled widely, as her eyes were right on the shoulder straps of Mirii's bag.

"Hi Technie!" She bended forward a bit. "Ya want to see Hun?"

"Yes." She nodded once.

"He's in the bathroom, bu' get in please!" Fara pulled even more the door.

"Thank you, Fara." She bowed down.

Mirii calmly entered inside the room: the little girl pushed the door back, closing it.


	115. Inkinators' return - Part 4

**Alright, let me know with a review, if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Loud steps were coming from the stairs room. Her long tentacles kept swinging back and forth. Her eyes tracked down the clean red carpet, in front of windows which were showing the non-stopping rain. An Inkling man kept talking in front of another Inkling man: his irises caught a glance of rectangular glasses which flashed once.

The other man turned behind, seeing her legs moving towards a large, metallic door. Her mouth was flat, her nostrils opened for less than a second. Her right arm stretched over the handle…

 _CLAMK!_

"Good morning everyone." Mirii passed the door, as her back turned and pushed the door back.

She returns ahead, as her right forefinger pushed the middle of her glasses. Her hands clasped, as she bowed down.

"My most sincere apologies" The girl rose back. "for holding the meeting from an unexpected need of time."

Her head rose, slightly lowering her eyebrows.

"I desire to confirm that my delay didn't cause any fatal consequences."

Bars' back was leaning on the wall, with his hands inside his pockets. Grina was chewing something, with her mouth closed. Tonna was in front of a erase board: her hands were holding a tablet device, which screen was black. On the board, a tower image was surrounded by words.

A large Inkling man, with a cigarette on his mouth, was sitting at the table's head. His hands were clasped and his irises were looking down the girl. His left fingers took off the cigarette, as he puffs out smoke.

"Mirii Kelpshell I assume…" He stood up, as he shows his yellowish teeth. "I know you had an obligatory visit for the Inkling Hot Baths: did those waters healed you up?"

"My veins were already tackling the ink problem themselves, but the miraculous baths put an end to this severe problem." She walked towards the man. "I'm no longer in need for medications: the orders of the Inkopolis Security Team are the priority who needs the proper attention."

Tonna and the man smiled.

"Excellent words!" He nodded. "I waited 5 years to finally hear an Agent with such attitu"

"Ahem, excuse me sir…" Tonna closed her eyes, raising her head a little. "Mirii's rank is Ranger, which points match the ones from Grina and Bars."

"Really?!" He turned over the woman, frowning a little. "That must be a mistake! No Ranger had this seriousness, ever since the first times the team formed up!"

"Heh, boss… not to burst someone's tentacles or anything but" Grina stood up, showing her grin. "me and Barsy are serious too for this nifty job."

"Oh yeah?!" The man turned behind, pointing the girl with his cigarette. "Do I have to remind you about the screams you and that other animal did, after first stepping in this darn room?!"

Tonna's eyes almost popped out. Mirii's jaw dropped. Grina giggled lowly, chewing some more.

"That scream was our serious battle cry for the intense, action moments!" Her right forefinger rose. "You gotta have some style, if you want to dry out some seaweeds!"

"Yeah! Like, totally agree there!" Bars moved out of the wall, folding his arms and grinning a bit. "The yells flat out the competition."

"The only thing who remains flatted are every single point YOU HAVE IN YOUR WORTHLESS RANK!" The man punched the table, as it trembled a lot.

"Whoa!" Grina jumped, with her irises right on his fist. "I didn't know the boss had ancient strength techniques!"

"You can learn them, once that spongy brain of yours works more." He brought the cigarette on his mouth, inhaling more smoke.

He puffs out the smoke, as the man flicks it over a clear ashtray on the table.

"Enough with this charade of words! Now that Mirii is here" He starts walking slowly, left and right. "the meeting will officially start!"

His head turned over each of the three Inklings. Mirii's hands were on her back, as her eyelids lowered.

"Usually, I would read a paper and send Agents to complete the daily missions… rarely I have to do the same for Rangers like you." He bends forward, pointing his eyes over Grina.

She sticks out her tongue: the man lifted back, snorting.

"However!" He resumes his walking, as his right hand scratched his belly. "Mr. Tarfo called me early, personally announcing the Inklings who would tackle this mission…"

"And that's the open box we all saw!" Grina opened her arms.

"You would be surprised to know" He turned behind, as his right forefinger pointed down the girl. "that **Hun** was also mentioned."

"What?!" Mirii's eyes shrunk, as her mouth opened wide. "I request a motivation for that choice."

"Good request." The man smiled, as his finger waved up and down over Mirii. "I reminded him about that health test he had to do…"

The girl frowned, as her left foot stepped forward.

"What was his response?"

" **He didn't care**." He shrugged, as he slowly shook his head.

Mirii kept looking over the man.

" _…_ _he isn't lying…_ " She closed them for a moment. "How could he answer such vital question with this careless attitude?!" Her left hand grabbed her right elbow.

The man chuckled, as his head turned over Tonna.

"Ha ha, this Ranger is going to eat up those ranks in a second!"

The woman snorted, as her eyes were directed on Mirii, with her eyelids almost completely down.

"Look Mirii." He clapped once. "Mr. Tarfo has the powers to not give a reason, behind his choices…"

"Nnngghh!" Mirii bended backwards, as her right arm bended in front of her, her teeth gritted and her irises shrunk. " _No… th-that answer can't be true…!_ "

"Although, I mentioned the start time for the mission and suddenly, he changed his mind!" He let out a small laugh. "If I didn't told him that **your mission starts at midnight** , Hun would have been here too!"

"Midnight…?" Her right forefinger tapped her right cheek.

"Yeah, I can see the cause." Grina snapped her fingers, smiling. " **His health test starts around that time**. Aren't I right?"

Suddenly, everything went negative around Mirii: her wide eyes and open mouth were frozen.

"Hmm!" The man nodded, as he gradually turns over Grina. "You know… that answer might not really be that wrong at all…"

"Heh! So much for a spongy brain, huh?!" She shrugged, grinning even more.

"Like, Grina is our leader after all!" Bars raises his fists in the air. "That girl knows more than one smooth move!"

"Still, her impish"

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!" Mirii frowned a lot, with her body bending forward.

Everyone turned their heads over the girl.

"Is this true chief?!" She was breathing loudly. "Does Hunley's health test really starts at midnight?!"

"Nah. Your friend's suggestion was interesting, but at the end I'm sure his health test starts out much sooner."

Mirii kept looking at his eyes: she smiled.

" _As I suspected…_ _ **he's lying.**_ " She closed her eyes for a moment. "Are you really positive about that answer, chief? I must point out something rather… **contradicting**."

"Which is?" His hands fell in his pockets.

" **Mr. Tarfo's answer**." Mirii folded her arms, as her head rose a bit. "As we know, Hunley's reason to work for this team was to receive admittance for utilizing an expensive machine." She nodded.

"So?" He rose his mouth.

"Just recently, **a mysterious dark ink emerged from his body**." She starts walking near the others. "No scientist could state the origin of this ink… nor the cure… he even ordered that **Hunley must not leave the Headquarters**." She breathed loudly once. "At the light of those evidences," Her right forefinger pointed at the chief. " **why he doesn't care that Hunley is out of the building, tackling a mission?** "

"Hmmm…!" His left hand scratched his belly, as his eyes were looking up-left. "Indeed a suspicious decision..."

"Would you like to give us an answer, chief?" She folded her arms, smiling.

"Not now, Mirii." He walked towards the board. "I have the mission to expl"

Suddenly, Mirii jumped right in front of him: she frowned at him, as her right hand stood on the board.

"Forgive me, chief… I wasn't clear enough…"

"Hmm?!" His head tilted to the right. "What are you"

"I need an answer now." She nodded. "It's very important."

"Err… actually…" He looks to the right for a moment. "I don't have much ideas about his answer… but why it's important?" His hands opened in front of her eyes. "I don't see anything terribly wrong."

Mirii kept looking at his eyes. She frowned even more.

"You are LYING!" Her hand slammed on the board.

"HEY!" The man frowned, as his belly rose. "I'm the chief, Mirii! No Agent or Ranger can order me to talk about matter unrelated with the mission!"

"Your answer might be vital for the mission…" Her right fingers lifted her glasses once. "I may decide to **drop my task** , if I suspect that Hunley needs my support."

"Your support?! As far as I know, he only cares about his little sister!" He lifts his sleeves.

Mirii left her mouth open, as her eyebrows gradually rose.

"If there is someone who needs the most is that little girl!" His wrists rest on his sides. "Come to think of it, didn't you have a chance to see him?"

The man turned over Grina: the girl was unwrapping a yellow candy.

"Especially you, Grina." His eyes saw the plastic card threw away from the girl. "Tonna said he paid a visit in your room."

"Yep!" She puts the candy inside her mouth, chewing loudly. "What's the deal?"

"He… … naaah, he didn't." His right hand moved down.

"He did what?!" Mirii's fists clenched.

"That kid's memories must have tricked him again…" He turned back to Mirii. "Tonna told him yesterday, that he had the health test."

"HE KNEW?!" Mirii's eyes almost pop out!

"Aaaah yes." He nodded, as his head turned over the woman. "Am I right, Tonna?"

She nodded, sighing loudly.

"He really didn't take the news too well…" A sweat drop appeared on her forehead's left side. "I remember him yelling, wanting his little sister with him."

Mirii's face got bluer.

"There it is! The key element: **his little sister**." His right forefinger tilted back and forth, as his eyes went back on Mirii. "So, what it makes you think he would need more your support? Absolutely nothing!"

Her eyes were getting watery: her left hand was trembling, as they pulled out her glasses.

"Since he doesn't need you, that answer"

"I WANT TO KNOW!" Mirii roared, showing her fangs.

The man tilted backwards, stepping back with his left foot.

"I want to know the truth!" Her eyes got more watery. "Hunley might be in danger in this very moment!"

Their mouths were sealed: their eyes were all seeing Mirii sniffing with her nose, as her wrist passed over her eyes.

"He needs my support… he's calling my name… he's waiting for me, chief!" Her voice felt chocked. "I just need to know the truth… because your words were nothing but obstacles for my dear friend!"

The man rose his mouth, as his right hand fell in his back-pocket, picking up a box of cigarettes.

"… I see it now…" He took off one. "… I know that behavior…"

His left hand immerged inside his left pocket, extracting a lighter. He puts the cigarette on his mouth, as the lighter cough off a small fire which he lends near the cigarette's tip.

"… I assume I could be a little more specific…" He puffs out some smoke.

Mirii kept her frown, as her breath lowered.

"Alright, here is the news: Mr. Tarfo told me that Hun and the rest of his friends were tackling this mission, since **his health test got postponed for 11:30 PM.** "

"When this decision was taken?!" She bended forward.

"Can't tell." He puffs out more smoke, as he walked towards Grina. "I told him that the mission would start at midnight… he changed his mind."

"Then, why he has to go to the labs?! That's, where I suspect the scientists are located…" Her right forefinger tapped her right cheek.

"Heh! Here it comes Mr. Tarfo's powers…" He shrugged.

"NO! THERE HAS TO BE THE REASON!" Quickly, the girl wears her glasses.

"Trust me, please." He turned over the girl. "Mr. Tarfo refused to talk more about it… the only thing I can confirm is **Hun will stay at the labs for the rest of the day**."

Mirii holds her breath, as her eyes were right on his ones.

"Who knows what he'll do there… I never understood why this team cooperates with scientists, actually." He puffs out smoke, before flicking it on the ashtray. "Whatever. They just announced that Hun is on his way for the labs."

The girl turned over Tonna: her eyebrows were up, her mouth was downturned.

"Alright, time's up." The man walks over the board. "Without any more interruptions, I shall explain the mission once and for all."


	116. Inkinators' return - Part 5

**Alright, don't forget to leave a review, if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Finally the turf who needs to be covered!" Grina clapped loudly, nodding and smiling. "Can't wait to hear all about the Turf War Station situation."

The chief's right forefinger landed on the tower picture.

"This tower indeed represent the station..." He tapped the board two times. "… which is also going to be the location for your mission."

"Wooo!" Grina threw her left fist up, as her right eye winked. "Excitement to the roof!"

The man snorted, as he shook his head.

"If you think to find an easy access for all the arenas, you are greatly misunderstanding your task."

"At all, chief." She shrugged, grinning. "Just beefing up some enthusiasm and kick open their gate."

"I hope for you that your feet would stay to the ground…" He walks with his hands on his back. "This mission is categorized as a **Triple Smokin' Mission Rank**."

Tonna stopped breathing, with her right hand on her chest.

"Wow… I-I had the chance to attempt one…" Her right hand stood on her mouth.

"I assume that such mission offers an abundant reward at the cost of an abundant risk." Mirii folded her arms.

"That's usually the case." He turned over the girl. "However, you became Rangers under a condition: you can't become Agents by accumulating points."

"Well, once that old man swims back to Inkopolis, you are giving out th' score." Grina walks near Bars. "That's ancient talk, boss!"

"That said, you'll receive a nice reward." The man's left hand dived inside his left pocket, taking out a small piece of paper. "Exactly, you three would receive 50.000 coins each for completing the task, without causing"

"50.000 coins?!" Grina's eyes expanded, as her back bended forward.

"Like, I could get twice the Gold Dynamo Roller!" Bars' right fist hits his left palm. "Man, talk about giving out a world of games!"

Grina lowered her eyelids, as she slowly turns over Bars.

"Smart up, Barsy." She whispered. "That money will go straight into that vending machine, which let Hunry buy some 1UP drinks."

"Ah… yeah, right." He nodded.

"Can we proceed the meeting?" The man coughed once, with his right fist on his mouth.

"After you put your cigarettes into the trashtray!" Grina turned back, as she rose her right forefinger.

He snorted, as his teeth showed up.

"I'm already smoking 6 cigarettes per day, instead of 10…"

"Well, your journey just got started!" She shrugged. "You still have a sea in front of you."

"And you have an ocean with this mission!" His left hand patted the crumbled paper. "Those 50.000 coins aren't coming by themselves, after all."

"Please, chief…" Mirii smiled, as her hands are down. "Inform us about the mission."

"Sure thing, Mirii!" He turned over the girl, smiling. "As you may know, the Turf War Station closed down for some days…"

"Because of those Stinkray creatures." Grina grimaces, as she sticks out her tongue.

"No no, not them." The man shook his head.

"Really?!" The girl frowned a lot. "We meet them up at Urchin Underpass, just before the darn station got"

"That motivation was spread out by the media after that one interview with one of the station employees." The man walked around, with his hands on his back. "Young Inklings didn't bought it, nor they seem to care: day after day, Inklings started polluting parts of the city with ink and pretty much write messages on sidewalks and walls."

"Hmm…" Mirii lowered her eyebrows, as her right forefinger landed on her right cheek. "The police wasn't able to stop such acts of vandalism?"

"Yes and no." He took out a package of cigarettes. "Some of them got away, others were brought to the Police Stations, few of them stood for one day inside the prison."

"That's why she should totally kick up the gates!" Grina stepped forward, grinning. "If the Stingrays aren't the one rolling around their problems, then what's the deal?!"

"We sent several Agents investigating the place…" He kept looking at the package: he puts them back inside. "The employees refused to say much, but with the small amount of information we got… Agents came to a conclusion that the closure is **an attack directed towards the big brands.** "

"The big brands like… Rockenberg?" Bars scratches the top of his head, as his eyes were looking up.

"Yeah, clothing AND weapon brands." The man nodded, with his hands inside his pockets.

"That's too low!" Grina frowned, as her right hand moved down. "Without those big brands, our wallets would cry every time we want to kick some butt!"

"Not to mention, **the entire payment system would collapse**." Mirii strokes her right tentacles, as her head rose a bit. "Turf War matches would become more popular along professional players…"

"Yeah, that's the truth…" The man sighed loudly. "Firefin filed a lawsuit against the Turf War Station just after its closure: same for Tentatek and Forge."

"Drat…" Grina rose her eyebrows, as her mouth downturned. "They didn't get much out of that…"

"There wasn't a single court session at all!" The man walked around. "That's because the station kept pulling out excuses from their ink."

"It seems that we are the ones pulling them out!" Grina snarled. "That's the goal, right?"

"Not exactly." He stopped, breathing loudly. "The government gave us permission to **retrieve personal data from the station**. All you need to do is to get their documents and give them to the Headquarters."

Silence fell down for a moment: everyone kept looking at the man walking.

"If you succeed, the Inkopolis Security Team can ask themselves to the station about reopening the structure." He sits down a chair.

"Sounds like a plan!" Grina rose her right thumb.

"Like, we suddenly got into a stealthy videogame!" Bars rose his fists. "But are we stuck into playing like stealth playstyle instead of assault or something?"

"If you don't want to fail your mission, the CEO must not know about our intentions." His head turned over Mirii. "She has an advanced remote: a push of a button and that station becomes a playground for Agents!"

"Playground…" Mirii folded her arms, with her head down. "Chief, would you reconsider the mission? Your solution utilizes a menacing method over the more legal alternatives…"

"That's not my choice." He shrugged. "Mr. Tarfo decided this. In all honestly, I do agree with this: that station is pretending more control over the big brands. That's translated in: forcing them to pay more, receiving the freedom of changing particular details over clothes and weapons and selling their own branded gears. That's in other words, buying SquidForce for a cheap price."

"NOT SQUIDFORCE!" Grina growled. "Alright, that's it! We are going to turn their station upside-down!"

"Wait, I still didn't finish the meeting!" The man stood up, frowning a bit. "You don't know a thing about the plan."

"We are ready to memorize it." Mirii nodded once, as her right forefinger pushed up her glasses.

"Good!" The man coughed once. "Here's the plan: last night, several Agents successfully arrested two women and two men, all employees of the station. None of their colleagues know anything about this, not even the CEO. Basically, the girls will disguise themselves as the women and Bars will disguise as the tallest of the men employees: **together you must infiltrate inside the station and take those documents**."

"Uuuuuh…" Grina smiled widely, as her eyelids lowered. "That sounds too fun rather than serious."

"So, you think it's going to be fun…" The man shook his head, with his hands on the table. "If you get spotted, the station has the powers to throw you inside a jail… not even the government can do anything about it."

"Heh… what fun is that if you don't get any risk of heavy salt?" She shrugged.

"That's a risk too salty even for a Kraken." His head turned over each Inkling. "Now that you all know the basics of this mission, it's time to learn all the details of the structure, the cryptic messages to use with Tonna…"

"Whoa, whoa!" Bars' irises shrunk, as he rose his shoulders. "Like, how long is this meeting?!"

"It takes some hours, kid." He nodded. "This mission is very dangerous for young Inklings, considering the consequences you may face. Rangers need the most attention, especially for a mission way out of their Ranks."

Mirii lowered her eyebrows.

" _Me deserving all this excessive attention…? Useless. I know the arts of disguising as the enemy and usually, I learn entire building structures in record time. As for Bars and Grina, I would simply command them into following my directions, without heavily depending on Tonna's information. This is the pure result of perfection: no longer a student, forever a master. I simply don't have any time to waste with those formalities: I must investigate more into this Project Neo and_ "

"Mirii?"

"Uhm?" Her eyes were staring at the man.

"Mirii, are you ok?" His head tilted to the right.

"Why that question…?" She closed her eyes for a moment.

"I just asked you a question…" He sighed loudly.

"What?!" Her eyes almost pop out. "Ridiculous! My ears couldn't capture any sounds resembling a question!"

"He did asked one, Mirii…" Tonna's hands were down, her frown was slightly visible.

"What the…" Sweat appeared on her forehead, as her head turned over Tonna.

"Yeah, like no sweat!" Bars grinned, as he folded his arms.

"What the?!" Mirii turned over him, sweating even more.

"Poor Mirii… her mind was in another universe." Grina lowered her head, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Nnngghhh!" Mirii bites her own lips, raising her eyebrows. "I… w-well, I…"

"It doesn't matter." The man shook his head. "The important thing is that you are paying attention now…"

"W-wait a moment!" Her right hand thrusts forward. "I-I don't have any problems about following a discussion!"

"Yeah, sure…" The man turned over Grina. "Anyway! As I was saying before…"

" _Noooo…! CURSES!_ " Mirii closes her eyes, as she shook her fists. " _I-I'll not let a childish mistake get the best of me… instead, I'll follow a very important rule, learned heavily from the perfection art lessons: use your brain._ "

Mirii smiled, as her head rose a bit.


	117. Inkinators' return - Inkinators' mission

**Alright, review the story if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Taptaptaptaptap...

Mirii was sitting on a small, black office chair, as her eyes were seeing text and images coming from her laptop's screen. Her right hand fell on her green mouse, sliding it on a flower-themed mousepad and clicking the left button with her forefinger.

On her left, a plastic glass of diminutive proportions: it had a strong scent coming from it.

"Hey, Miss Perfection…"

The girls' hands were still, above the keyboard: a vein popped out from her forehead. Grina was sitting on the bed's edge, with her hands pressing on it.

"How about we take some fresh air? This room is kinda poisoning me…" Her head turns over Bars.

The boy was sitting on a chair, as his head was staring at a small device, which fingers kept pressing its buttons.

"Yeah, totally agree! Like, my tongue is in the mood for some Wave Milkshake SP: it's kinda forgetting how that stuff tastes like." He smiled.

"Ha ha!" Grina closes her eyes, giggling. "You sure know how to get things exciting!"

"Then, I suggest you should all leave this room and venture around the city." Mirii kept pressing the buttons on the keyboard.

"Huh?" Grina turns her head on Mirii. "You don't come with us?"

"My needs are satisfied, unlike your endless request for rubbish. Besides, walking around the city requires too much time to be even remotely considered. As you can see, I'm spending my time perfectly…" Her eyes were staring at multiple phrases.

"Oh yeah, sure…" Grina frowned a bit, as she stands up. "You are looking at a screen more than Bars could ever do!"

"Well… like, we are getting thousands of adventures, girl…" He closes his eyes, showing his teeth, while a sweat drop appears on his forehead's right side. "Finally I'm not leaving my games into the dust, once again…"

"Sigh… I fail to comprehend you Grina, sometimes." Mirii taps buttons. "You confirmed to understood my reasons for searching **Project Neo** … and yet, you are claiming how useless my energies are used for such important activity."

The girl turned the chair, looking at Grina.

"So what if I'm working around the Inknet for more than 2 hours? How my dedication causes problems from your part?" Her hands fell on her knees.

Grina kept looking at Mirii: she slightly nodded once, leaving her mouth open.

"Wow, you look tired…" She sealed her mouth, as her eyebrows rose.

"Tired?!" Mirii stands up, frowning. "How dare you accusing nonsense?!"

"Yeah…" Grina shakes her head, shrugging. "After 2 hours of work, I would fall on the ground too."

"I'm still standing with my feet on the ground!" She shows her teeth. "Only the weak minded would choose to fail!"

"Mirii, please…" Grina's mouth downturned. "Don't explode into a mindless rage…"

"What are you stating?!" Mirii picked both her tentacles, pulling them a bit. "What hint is giving you those false ideas?!"

"Don't know." She smiled. "Maybe you are screaming that, through your own words."

"Illogical!" Veins popped out from her forehead. "I'm just raising my voice, since your ears are mostly deaf!"

Grina chuckled, as her left hand stood on her left hip.

"Eh eh, Mirii… after all those years, you learned more and more to come out from your ink…"

"Don't you dare changing arguments" Her right forefinger pointed at Grina, as her left fist clenched.

"Do you remember how different Mirii was, Barsy?" She grinned, as her head turned a bit over Bars. "She barely talked with us! Always giving out advices and information like candies…"

"Yeah… although she learned too quickly to give out orders!" The boy swallowed, as his head was pointed at Grina. "Like, forget to ever make her mad!"

"Bars, in the past your brain was… heh… a little too spongy." She chuckled. "Thanks to some discipline, you are finally using some smart decisions!"

"That's also because we grew, Grina." Mirii rose her head. "I reached ultimate perfection, while Bars barely passed decency…"

Grina returns looking at Mirii, with her mouth downturned and eyebrows rose.

"You know, there is also another thing you changed…" She looks down.

"Of course you are referring to my performance." Mirii's hands went on her back. "Legendary, efficient, perfect."

"No, not that…" Grina sighed. "You… you are kinda taking the whole duty affair to masochist levels…"

"… and how's that a problem?" Mirii folds her arms. "If I can afford reaching perfection, then your speech is nothing but a mess of sounds."

"Ah yeah?!" Grina frowns a lot. "Then, tell us about your brilliant searches! Mostly… **what do you know about Project Neo**?"

"… ehm…" Mirii's forehead was covered in sweat, her irises bounced left and right. "Well… according to the Inknet… and some videos… Project Neo seems… ehm…"

"You found nothing, as suspected…" Grina smiled, as her eyelids lowered.

"Nnngghhh!" Mirii bended forward. "I need more time! I-I'm positive that Project Neo will be uncovered"

"Yeah, here we go again!" Grina frowned a bit, with her hands on her hips. "Other hours wasted searching for a Project which is probably been censured by the Headquarters themselves."

"Lies!" Mirii bites her lips. "I-I'm also attempting to study the Headquarters' whole server system…"

"Good luck with that!" Grina chuckled. "Your perfection chanting sessions would really come in handy, since you are going to face turfing computer champions!"

Mirii's eyes moved down-right.

"I-I need to try…"

"Trying to lose in less than a second? Sure, no problem!" Her wrists stood on her hips. "But then, you are the one going to explain about the situation while that shark is trying to eat you…"

Mirii's fists shook. Grina sighed once again.

"Actually, my concern isn't just about that…" She stepped forward. "It's more about **Inkinators**."

"The squad still exists, Grina." Mirii rose her head. "In fact, my work is related to Inkinators' affairs."

"Mirii… I didn't forget that day…" Her eyebrows rose. "When you outright said the reason why Inkinators was formed…"

Mirii took her right tentacle, caressing it.

"But now… that reason is kinda stumbling around…" Grina sniffed loudly. "I know that Hunry is our friend, very dear for you… but in front of such times, there is little we can do to help him out, no matter the willpower you can muster."

"Grina, Hunley is inside a lab: none of us know what the scientists will do to him. Knowledge will help us investigate more into the matter"

"But there is NO information about this darn project, Mirii!" Grina opened her arms, frowning a lot. "Would you stop working so much for once?! Hunry would scold you, if he knows about this!"

"N-no!" Mirii bended backwards, as her irises shrunk. "He"

"He would stop breathing, if he knows that we are in a constant job loop! We work, we work, we work… CLAMNIT, I WANT THE OLD DAYS BACK!" Grina jumped on the floor. "We three only cared about Turf War matches, dreams and fun! Why it's so hard to get back those fundamental goals?! WHY?!"

She breathes loudly, multiple times. Mirii squeezed her eyes, with her mouth sealed.

"… this air is really choking me…" Grina pulled a bit the top of her shirt. "Let's get out of here"

"Grina, before you even lift a limb…" Mirii rose her head.

"Hmm?" The other girl's mouth downturned, as her arms folded.

"You claimed that my biggest change was an excessive increase in job attention." Mirii's right forefinger stood on her right cheek. "However, that point's whole existence came from a logic, which your mind is hiding as much as possible."

"Huh?!" Grina's irises shrunk, her eyebrows lowered. "Are you seriously trying to pull out a joke?!"

"Negative." Mirii shook her head. "You see… what you really noticed about my actions is that I was **working**." Her left foot stepped forward.

"Ehm… duuuh?" Grina shrugged, shaking her head in quick movements, opening her right head. "What I was saying before? Well, technically" Her left hand curled her left tentacle. "this isn't really your job or something."

"Still, I was working…" Mirii folded her arms. "And that's exactly the problem you are having. The idea of working…"

"But working is the stuff we always did!" Grina frowned. "Would you stop trying to throw out conspiracies?!"

"I should be more specific." Mirii lowered her head, while closing her eyes. "It's more the idea of doing… **an adult job**."

"An adult job…?" Grina tilted her head to the left.

"Yes. Working nonstop in front of a computer… you can understand very well, that such activity" Mirii points down Grina with her right forefinger. "is something that unfresh, boring adults do every day!"

"Eeeeeh?!" Grina grits her teeth, as her arms were covering her body.

"Am I correct on this, Grina?!" Mirii frowned, with her head down. "Are you scared that you and the rest of the Inkinators members are growing out of the young, carefree age and preparing for the inevitable confrontation with the economic world?!"

"NO! NO, THAT'S STUPID!" Grina bended forward, her irises became dots. "I'm not THAT old to get a darn job! I have high school to finish up first!"

"You refused to continue your school career… in fact, you think that being an Agent is all a big game." Mirii's hands fell on her back, with her eyes slightly squeezed. "That's, before you noticed my excessive attention for information…"

Grina trembled: her eyes got a little watery.

"Grina… your problem might be too serious to simply ignore." Mirii closed her eyes, as her head slightly turned to the left. "Your hate for responsibilities might throw the entire squad into the deepest of the failures… and I'll not"

"PLEASE, HEAR ME OUT!" Grina's hands stood on Mirii's shoulders.

Some tears fell from her eyes, as her teeth were visible. Mirii opened her eyes, looking down the girl with a slight frown.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! LET'S FORGET FOR A MOMENT THAT THE INKINATORS HAVE A JOB! COME ON, MIRII!" She moves Mirii back and forth. "ME AND BARS! JUST LIKE THE GOOD OLD TIMES!"

Suddenly, Bars pulled out Grina as his arms wrapped her around. The boy and the girl blushed, as Grina left her mouth open. Mirii frowned more, as her right foot tapped once on the floor.

"… I'm sorry, Grina… but I would regret my existence if I forget Hunley for just one millisecond. Ever since his appearance, **things have changed inside Inkinators**." The girl turned her back, facing her laptop. "Inkinators now represents an excuse to not leave any of us alone… without Hunley, Inkinators would instantly disappear into the void… forever."

"Bu-but we still have the team!" Grina sniffed loudly. "I never wanted to leave out Hunry! In fact, we have that whole deal with the Shrine and stuff!"

"Grina…" Mirii sits down on the chair. "Inkinators' actual mission is to save Hunley. No matter if our enemies possess the mightiest of the defenses, Inkinators would never accept the idea that one of the members is unavailable… because the members are the only thing who will remain in this world... not the good old times."

Silence fell heavily in the door. Grina and Bars turned their head over each other: both their mouths were downturned. Grina closes her eyes, sighing.

"Mirii…"

"Yes?" The girl taps down the buttons.

"Do you… do you let me and Bars take a walk outside…? Just for a moment…?" Grina's head lowered.

Mirii kept looking at the screen, as her right hand fell on her mouse.

"The park is not frequented by too many people, at this time of the hour… go there."

Grina nodded, smiling faintly.

"Thank you for the advice."

Tilting her head to the left, Bars' arms lifted upwards as the girl started walking. The two Inklings were reaching the door.


	118. Midnight Rush - Prologue

**Alright, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

Her long tentacles were swinging around, as Mirii stops right in the middle of the room, seeing the main door. The same pair of glasses were back in front of her eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt with long sleeves and a long-sleeved, black pants.

"You just can't wait to hug up some computers!"

Mirii lowered her head, as her eyes closed.

"It seems your mindset fails into focusing on the mission." She turned behind, as her eyes opened. "Am I right, Grina?"

Grina was wearing a straw hat, a medium-sized blue skirt and a white, short-sleeved shirt with a heart in the middle: on her left shoulder, she's holding a large purse. Bars was on the girl's right side: he was wearing mustaches, a brown jacket and pants colored in a darker tone. His hands were inside his pockets.

"Ah ah ah ah! Funny joke, comedian!" She grins. "I just wanted to tease ya!"

Mirii frowned a bit.

"You would better start acting in character…" She squeezed her eyes.

Grina snorted, as her eyes rolled.

"Already? Darn… why she had to be so tall?!" She puffed her cheeks.

"Then, you wouldn't even be capable of taking on this mission…" Mirii's fingers lifted her glasses a bit.

Grina jumped, letting out a small gasp.

"You are totally right! Loading: eating back all my words…" She grits her teeth, as a sweat dropped from her left side.

Mirii sighed, as she shook her head.

"Girl, I mean Mirii…" His mouth downturned, moving his mustaches a bit. "Like, I tried studying out those three pages of IT you gave out… like, game over for my brain!"

"I'm not surprised, Bars." Mirii folded her arms. "I hope you'll listen carefully over Tonna's words."

 _Sigh… I hope to not get lost into countless of searching pages…_

Mirii's right hand stood on her right ear, as her irises moved to the right.

"Tonna, since my character studied IT, I may jump ahead and help Bars all by myself."

 _Thank turfness!_

She smiled.

"But what about poor me?!" Grina opened her arms, frowning a bit. "My character is like an endless enigma around **the beautiful gardens**!"

"You had your time practicing such personality trait…" Mirii rose her head. "Before we go, I request an interpretation test from your part."

"Now?!" She rose her eyebrows, as her head twisted left and right. "Bu-but the others would watch! I-I don't want to make others think that… well… I-I'm some kind of freak or"

"Enough with your excuses!" Mirii frowned, as her head lowered and her shoulders rose. "Begin your interpretation!"

Grina's forehead was full of sweat, as her eyes bounced left and right.

 _Grina, do what Mirii said: if your interpretation has still some imperfections, the entire mission's outcome would result into_

"Yeah yeah, I know…!" Her back bended forward, her irises went up with her eyelids down. "But not streamed out worldwide, with sponsors all over the place!"

"Hmpf." Mirii's hands fell on her hips. "Then I shall declare that Inkinators will abandon this mission."

"Nononono!" Grina expanded her eyes, moving her hands left and right.

"So…" Mirii slightly rose her head. "What's your choice…?"

Grina groaned, stepping loudly in place. She sighs out, mumbling out something.

"Alright, you darn dictator… you want me to act all delicate?" She points her right forefinger down, stepping forward. "Then I'll become a living fragrance!"

She stood in that pose, for a moment. Mirii folded her arms, as her right foot tapped the floor. A large sweat drop appeared on her forehead's left side.

"Next time, I'll fly right into the North Pole…" She whispered.

Her right hand fell on her chest, as a smile grew sincerely on her face. She closes her eyes, as her left hand rests under her left tentacle.

"Why, good evening my dear friends." Her right leg bended, standing above the ground.

A red aura surrounded Grina, as Bars blushed. The girl giggled loudly.

"How are you? I hope you woke up with the most gracious of the scents…" Her right hand lifted near her right cheek, closing the fingers almost all the way.

"Impressive." Mirii smiled. "You seem natural with this personality."

"Thank you so much!" Grina gently opened her arms. "Kind words like those are the key that make the flowers blossom!"

 _To tell you the truth, she's different from her supposed character… but I think this would still work quite well! She sounds so natural… almost like_ _ **she's truly this person**_ _._

Suddenly, Grina opened wide her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?!" She starts moving in place, frowning a lot. "THIS STUFF IS PURE JUNK, JOKER! I KEPT PUKING OUT SOAP GARBAGE!"

"You know, girl…" Bars blushes, as he smiled with his teeth shown, while his right hand scratches the back of his head. "I kinda liked those talks you did… like a lot."

Grina turns over him, with her face turning instantly red.

"Ah… r-really? I-I didn't thought to be… well…"

"A calm personality like this would really support the team… it's unfortunate that the main person blatantly refuses to act as such." Mirii slowly shakes her head, with her eyes closed.

"Sgrunt!" Grina turned over Mirii, making out a grimace. "Why are you so sure this is my true personality?! Can't I just happen to know how to act like a boring Squid?!" She opened her arms.

"Not even my genius could replicate fully the personality of my character… but I feared your preparation was greatly lacking."

"Man, let's turfing see if I can use Splattershot words for all this time…" Bars lowered his eyebrows, shrugging.

 _It may not be perfect, but the important thing is to_ _ **catch the main theme**_ _about each of your characters. Mirii, can you try do your character for a moment?_

"Sure." She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. "I am Julie, technician and professionist."

"Pffff!" Grina covered her mouth with her left hand. "That robotic voice…!"

"Hmm?!" Mirii lowered her head, frowning. "Was that a childish complain?!"

Grina nodded, as a laugh escaped her mouth.

"I thought that Julie was a Squid, you know…! Ah no no, wait! Let me rephrase that!" She rose both her forefinger, nodding twice. "You are Squid, now… you are a robot now!"

Smoke came out from Mirii's ears.

"I know hypnosis, Grina… which can be used to let out a Squid's true personality." She breathes heavily.

"Ha! If I let you try that!" Grina thrusts her bended right arm, with her thumb and forefinger sticking out. "Nice try with your menaces, but you can't get the edge from this champ."

"Oh…" Mirii smiled, as she folded her arms. "So are you implying that you truly have this personality…?"

"NO!" Her eyebrows rose, as she shows her teeth. "Wh-wh-what it makes you think of that?! Bluffing?!"

"Easy." Mirii rose her head slightly. "You just said **If I let you try that** : if you claim to not have anything to hide, then… you should have said **That would be useless** or something along those lines."

Sweat came down from Grina's forehead.

"I-I meant to say that I'd not let you hypnotize me! I mean, what if you were lying and hypnotizing me into that fake personality?!" She drenches her forehead. "How about that, hmmm?!"

"Sigh… I'd never thought to have a friend with such complexities…" Mirii turned behind, with her eyes closed. "This one in particular… why hiding yourself?" She walks towards the door.

"I'M NOT HIDING MYSELF! Look at me, already!" Grina's fingers stood on her chest, as she began to walk. "I get into places and kick butts until cows go home! I spit out one liners and rock through the darn danger itself! I'm like a turfing tornado who spins Squids to the moooooon!"

Bars walks with his hands in his pockets: he kept seeing Grina.


	119. Midnight Rush - Chapter 1

**If you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

The sky was full of stars, as the three Inklings were marching on the sidewalk: the clouds were seemingly nonexistent. A car or two zoomed on the road, followed by faint engine noises. The grasshoppers were singing: the sounds were coming from behind a long, stone wall. Mirii kept lifting her glasses, which were sliding a bit every time she lowered her head.

"Julie, I have an innocent question to ask out of my curiosity…"

Mirii turned her head to the right, seeing Grina holding her left tentacle and closing her eyes: her right fingers were near her right cheek, almost bended.

"Why do you carry those glasses? Your sight might get hurt by them…" Grina opened her eyes, smiling.

"… those glasses possess an unique propriety, Grina." Mirii rose her head slightly, with her mouth slightly downturned. " **They analyze voices and discover lies**."

Grina's tentacles stretched to the sides, as her irises shrunk and her mouth opened wide.

"Wh-what?!"

"Thanks to those fine pieces of technology, I could detect the lies pronounced by the Chief and uncover Hunley's real situation." Mirii nodded, quickly pushing her glasses inside. "Also, the glasses are needed for the cover-up we are about to deploy."

Grina's right hand rested on her mouth's right side, as she bended towards Mirii and frowned a bit.

"Way to act in-character, genius!" She whispered. "Didn't Tonna told us to start pretending to be those characters, the second we step out of the building?!"

"As she said before, the important aspect of this interpretation is to capture the theme around those characters…" Mirii's head turned forward. "… aside from the fact that at midnight, no living being is around Inkopolis."

"Wow, so much for strategizing everything!" Grina lifted her pose, as she shows her teeth. "I bet you just can't wait to not give a care about this whole turfing plan!"

"I acquired awareness skills, during my perfect training sessions…" Mirii took her right tentacle, stroking it. "I can confirm without doubt that no one is nearby… not even at 100 feet."

"C-come on!" Grina clenches her fists. "You can't be that sure…!"

 _She's right, Grina: not a single living creature is near. Although, I can't really agree on your careless attitude, Mirii._

"Hmpf." Mirii frowned a bit. "I'm the one who's losing the patience here? You should reconsider your statement" She closed her eyes. "since my explanation was supposed to be brief, 100% safe from strangers' ears."

 _Ah… sigh, listen. You are getting near the Turf War Station: I officially order you two to forget about your discussion and focus on the mission. How about you talk to each other in-character?_

Grina closes her eyes: her face gradually formed a smile, as her left hand held her left tentacle upwards again.

"The night is quite calm… I can feel the breeze caressing all those delicate flowers…" She giggled a bit.

Bars' smiled widely, while blushing a bit: his right fingers twirled his mustache.

"Like, as charming as always Miss Serena. Your words are the fine scent of every morning."

Grina clapped her hands once, as she turned to her right, seeing Bars with her sparkling eyes.

"Why thank you, Barsy! Eeeeeh" She shook her lowered head quickly, as her right hand stood on her forehead. "I-I mean Mr. Monter!" She grins, while her eyes are closed.

Bars chuckled, as the girl giggled too. Mirii shook her head slowly, frowning a bit and opening only the right side of her mouth. The three Inklings turned to the right, as their eyes were seeing a large Zapfish sleeping on a tower's front wall.

"It seems we reached our destination." Grina's hand palms were touching each other, as they positioned near her right-tilted head's right cheek. "Everything is so silent, though…"

 _There is someone behind the gate: just show yourself and get inside._

"Splendid!" Grina clenched her fists, which were close to her face, while smiling widely. "Then, what we are waiting for? Onward we walk!"

Grina walks a bit faster, getting ahead of the two. Mirii let out a low sigh.

 _Grina, what are you doing?! Don't leave your friends behind: that's something Serena would never do!_

"Oopsie!" Her hands covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry…" She turns behind, seeing the two Inklings walking in her direction. "For some reason I feel strangely energetic…"

"Ah ah, don't sweat on it girl!" Bars patted on Grina's left shoulder.

Mirii turned her head, as she stares down him, frowning a lot. The boy's left irises caught hers: he jumped, as his hands got right on his back.

"Oh… I-I felt very juvenile with that manner…" Sweat came down from his forehead. "Like, let's keep walking."

The three Inklings resumed their walk, after Mirii snorted faintly. They stepped on each stair treads, closely stopping in front of a gate. Mirii walked in front of the two Inklings.

 _Mirii, there is_ _ **a secret door bell**_ _somewhere near the gate…_ _try looking to the right side, ok?_

The girl nodded, as her eyes moved to the right, black wall. Walking near it, her right hand fell on the metallic surface, touching and pressing while moving the hand around or towards the right.

"I hear steps." Mirii said in a low voice, twisting her head to the left.

She sprinted back in front of the gate, as her eyes were squeezing and staring at the darkness beyond the gate. The steps got louder: emerging from the darkness, an Inkling woman which the top of her head reaches Mirii's tip of her nose.

Her hands were round, same for her stomach. She was wearing a light brown, short-sleeved shirt; long-sleeved, black pants; a half apron under her stomach. Her wrists were resting on her hips, as she smiled widely.

"Why if it isn't Julie!" She closes her eyes. "Howdy, **nerd**!"

"N-nerd?!" Mirii frowned a bit, as her right cheek twitched.

"Yep! I didn't say it wrong, thi' 'ime!" She reopened them. "Took me some darn tries, bu' finally I git it memoriz'!"

 _Mirii, did you forget?! "Nerd" is a nickname she self-implied, because of her_ _ **low self-esteem**_ _._

"Ah…" Mirii's irises were as large as points.

Grina holds her mouth, as small bits of her laugh escaped. The woman tilted to the left, seeing the girl.

"Howdy Serena!" She waves her left hand. "You got some happynss today?"

Grina jumped, as her hands fell on her back, her eyes closed and her grin got out of her mouth.

"Eh eh, the flowers improved my mood!" Her hands threw ahead. "I'm just full of positive energy… I could laugh and laugh without stopping!"

"That's nice, my frien'!" The woman smiled even more, while closing her eyes. "Laughin' is th' best medicin', after all!"

"Yes, certainly." She bows down.

The woman's head moved towards Bars.

"Howdy Mr. Monter! I'm still tryin' to speek lik' a Technie." She shrugs. "Can' do a thin' about it…"

"Ehm…" He turns his head to the right, for a moment. "Like, keep practing!"

"Ah ah, sure thin'!" Her right hand moved downwards.

" _That woman… she's speaking like Fara._ " Mirii's right finger stood on her right cheek. " _I wonder if she knows Hunley or if she even comes from the farms… if that's the case, then our plan would have been ruined ever since the very beginning._ "

The woman kept tilting left and right.

"Huh? My husban' isn't with you?" Her eyebrows rose, as her right forefinger stood on her mouth. "I swear he said to retur' for his midnigh' shift…"

"Your husband…" Mirii left her mouth open. "Ehm…"

 _Sigh, Hun was supposed to act as that woman's husband… but ever since he's doing those health tests, you must tell her the following excuse. Ahem!_

Mirii looks up for a moment, then back on the woman.

"Your husband is momentarily doing a commission for the Turf War Station." She nodded. "You'll mostly find him back home."

"Aaaahhh… he must hav' forgottn to tell me…" She shrugs. "Not muc' of a surprise, really." She bends closer, standing near the gate. "Ya kno, he even forgets his name sometimes!"

Mirii kept looking at the woman.

"Is your husband coming from the farms…?" She squeezes her eyes slightly.

 _Mirii!_

"Ah ah, no no!" She chuckled, as her right hand stood on her stomach. "He's a Technie, just like ya!"

"I see…" Her irises moved to the right. " _Strange… I never heard of cases where people forget essential information such as their name. Hunley seems to have similar problems too… I wonder if her husband is involved with_ _ **Project Neo**_."

"Now, enou' wit' chit-chat!" The woman walks to her right, as she took a bunch of keys and pushed one of them on a keyhole. "Ya got work to do, as muc' as I."

"Yes, that's undeniably true…" Her left hand grabbed her right elbow, as her irises moved to the left. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Nah!" The woman pulls the gate over the left, with both her hands. "Same ol' shift. Dserted office is dserted."

" _It's even deserted… now I understand the reason behind the mission starting hour._ " She smiled, bending just slightly. "Thank you for the service."

"Ah ah, for wha'? Git in, now." The woman's hands were on her back.

The three Inklings entered inside the tower, as each of them were greeting the short woman.


	120. Midnight Rush - Chapter 2

**If you are liking this story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

Security cameras were precisely following each of the three Inklings' steps, which were echoing inside the narrow hallways. Bars' head turned left and right, seeing different paintings on each side of the walls: on one in particular, he saw Orange Inklings shooting their Ink at Blue Inklings which were doing the same, all situated in the middle of Blackbelly Skatepark.

A faint music was also decorating the air, which felt a bit too tepid.

 _The offices are on your lefts. Just turn over the door… and don't try any funny stuff._

"Sheesh, such hater…" Grina whispered, frowning a little. "This place is already giving me the creeps…"

"Ssssh!" Mirii's head turned sideways over Grina, while frowning a bit.

Grina sticks out her tongue, frowning even more. Mirii's eyes expanded.

"Well, there's the offices ladies." Bars thrusts his left forefinger over the wooden door, which had some eye stickers spread around. "Like, we have work to do!"

 _Bars, that was out of character! Mr. Monter would never say to the others what to do… well, not for that reason at least!_

Mirii's left hand stood on the door, as her eyes are pointing down Grina and Bars.

"Be careful… I heard steps coming from behind this door." She whispered, as her hand pushed the door slowly.

Grina smiled, as her right forefinger twirled her right tentacle and her left hand formed a fist.

"Hmm, hmm! This music is so lovely!" She walked in the room, together with Bars and Mirii. "I'd dance and dance, if I had the time!" She spins once.

 _Grina, what are you doing?!_

Her right hand stood on her mouth.

"Isn't Serena suppose to be cheerful? I'm expressing her joy with the first thing I can think of!" She whispered, as her eyes bounced left and right.

 _But she hardly moves and spins around! She's a calm type, Grina!_

"Uuuuugghhh…" Her right hand slaps her face, sliding down gradually. "I'm getting really sick about this…" She whispered again.

"Serena, I need your assistance."

"Oh?" Her eyes moved down on Grina. "What do you need Mirii? Aaaah!" She covered her mouth with both her hands, while shaking her head fast: sweat jumped out from her forehead. "I-I meant Julie! My… eh eh, my little head!"

Grina smiles, as her left fist knocked gently on her head.

"I think I ate too much sugar"

 _Sugar?! She announced recently to have a sugar-free diet!_

"Ah ah ah ah…" Grina trembled as her forehead got covered in sweat even more. "I really need some nice, relaxing tea right now…"

"You don't have time for that." Mirii rose her head a little, as her arms folded. "Your help is needed immediately, since I have to deliver the payment of an invoice."

 _It's not necessary, my dear…_

Suddenly, the three Inklings' eyes popped out. A laugh came from their ears.

 _You three were priceless! I never had a such fun time, since my first Turf War match!_

Mirii clenches her right fist, as her irises moved to the right: her teeth were gritting, while the girl was growling.

"What's the meaning of this?! Who's this voice belonging to?!" Mirii frowned a lot.

 ** _The CEO of this station_** _. My pleasure._

"What… Tonna is the CEO of this station?!" Grina turned over Bars.

 _No, you fool! I pretended to be Tonna, after my men hacked in your servers! Emulating her voice was the easiest task ever!_

"How did you achieve such results?! When?!" Mirii looks around, seeing desks and computer monitors.

 _Just when you were about to begin your mission… I'm sure the real Tonna would have kicked you three back to acting school, if she heard your pathetic performances._

"Pathetic is your sick mind!" Grina roared, looking at a security camera.

She points down at it, frowning even more.

"I'm gonna hunt you down, brainless joker! Don't try hiding behind the cheat button!"

 _How amusing… a little Squid trying to scare down a Kraken. Do you even have any ideas of the powers I hold in this very tower?_

" _No…_ _ **she has the remote**_ _!_ " Mirii's irises shrunk.

 _I could easily lock you down in this room, since that dumb boy closed it like nothing…_

Grina gasped, frowning even more: she walks in place, throwing fists in the air.

"DUMB IS THE ONE WHO'S SHOUTING ALL THE PLANS!" She snorted.

 _So? It's not like you can do anything… unlike this wonderful remote._

Suddenly, a red beam came out from the security camera, landing right in front of Grina's feet. The girl jumped, landing on Bars' arms. The woman's laugh echoed on each Inklings' ears.

 _Aaaah… it's so fun watching little Squids squeak in fear…_

"You are crazy!" Mirii kept looking at the security camera, as a sweat slides down from her forehead's right side. "Abusing of technology just to fill up your ego…"

 _Is that a problem? If I have the possibility, why not using it? In fact… that's not really a bad idea…_

"Ehm…" Bars' eyes were glued on the security camera. "Like, that girl is totally nuts…"

 _I could just call the police and successfully ruin your lives… but that would be a low blow, too low even for me._

"Then, leave us alone!" Grina jumped, showing her left fist. "You don't bother us, we don't bother you! Deal?"

 _Ah ah ah ah! Where did your arrogant side went? Vanished because of my almighty power, right?_

"NO!" She stomped the floor. "I know that you are very weak person, if you are enjoying torturing others! Creeps like you really need more an asylum than normal beatings!"

 _So, you call me weak… it might be true… but I don't care. Instead, you should call yourself lucky, since I'm giving you a chance to protect your future…_

"We refuse!" Mirii moved her right hand from left to right, while frowning. "It's impossible to trust a villain who declared to play around with the victims!"

 _It's not like you have much choice… I can always call the police and easily win._

Mirii growled, as her fists clenched.

 _You three are too young to understand your job… pretending to have the powers to bring masters down. It's very harsh to punish young Squids, though… we were all young once in our lives. That's why I want to give you this chance…_

"You want to fry us, don't ya?!" Grina turns around, as her eyes stood on a plastic chair. "I'll not let you see my butt fried…"

 _I don't like hurting others… more like,_ _ **scaring others**_ _._

"Just tell us your task." Mirii steps forward, as her face got neutral. "We don't have time to waste…"

 _The arrogance…_

Mirii jumped, as a red beam blasted near her feet.

 _Remember kids… I have the power. One more attempt to appear superior and I'll really fry your butts…_

The Inklings kept looking at the security camera, with their mouth sealed.

 _Excellent! I'll now explain your chance…_

"How did you knew about this cover-up?!" Mirii rose her head a little.

 _I know very well the Agents' usual tactics… especially when I was one myself._

"You were an Agent?!" Grina covered her mouth with both her hands.

 _Yes, I was… sigh… I was as foolish as you were. That's the only fatal flaw young Squids have… but are you capable to demonstrate your excellent skills, without not having much job experience?_

"My skills are perfect… not excellent." Mirii grabbed her right elbow, with her left hand. "Reveal your conditions."

 _My little game is easy… you have 30 minutes to reach my office and find me._

"That's easy!" Grina grins. "Just blast off that door and rush to the last floor."

 _The door is locked, fool. If you want to exit this room, you must solve a series of puzzles scattered around._

"Can we open the door in another way?" Mirii's right forefinger stood on her right cheek.

 _Ah ah, why not? Do you really have an alternative method?_

Mirii smiles: her right hand fell inside her pants' right pocket. She lifts a small red semi-circle, which its base appears to shine against the light coming from an office led.

"I would like to show you my perfection." She walks over the door, as she puts the item on the door.

The girl walked away, while keeping her small smile.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Pieces of wood were scattered around!

"Let's reach her office." Mirii turned her head first on Bars, then on Grina.

Both the Inklings nodded, while smiling.

 _Impressive… but there are many obstacles in the way. You have exactly 28 minutes and 33 seconds to reach this room…_

"Ha!" Grina grins even more. "Be prepared to see your butt up in the air!"

She took her cap, throwing it like a flying disc: it touched a trash can.

"To think I was about to work… yuck! I'm forever young, Squids!" Grina rushed ahead.

"Don't run, idiot!" Mirii frowned, sprinting ahead. "That woman might have more tricks up in her sleeves!"

Bars started running too, as he kicked out the standing piece of the door, as it flew against the wall.


	121. Midnight Rush - Chapter 3

**Alright, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

ZAP!

ZIP!

Grina slides in a loud screech, with her mouth open and her eyes wide: multiple red beams appeared from the left wall, moving all the way to the right wall, with some of them tilting upwards or downwards.

 _Ha ha ha ha! What's the matter little Squid? Scared of some innocent beams?_

The girl frowned, raising her right fist.

"I'm more scared about the pain you are going to get!"

 _Really? I doubt that fat of yours will let you pass this challenge._

Her face got darker, as her teeth were forming sharp fangs.

"I hope you are ready to get your mind blown…" Grina snorted loudly. "… because this fatty is going to trash down all your glory!"

She rose her right leg: a hand stood on her right shoulder, as the girl instantly twisted behind. Mirii pushed her glasses on the middle.

"Listen carefully, Grina…" She rose her head a little. "If you fall victim of that woman's childish taunts, we'll never reach that office in time."

Grina left her mouth open, as she took a quick glimpse over Bars, which his eyes expanded upon the group of red beams.

"We need to focus, Grina." She closes her eyes. "Because the woman failed to explain how some of those beams can actually change their position, without warning."

"WHAT?!" Grina frowned, with her eyes wide. "How did you figure that one out?!"

"I saw one in the distance…" She passes the girl, standing in front of one beam which was located near her knees. "… from now on, I request absolute perfection from you two. Not a single mistake. Not a single antic."

Grina and Bars turned their heads over each other: their head returned back on Mirii, both nodding.

"Good." She bends down. "Let the challenge truly commence."

Immediately, Mirii jumped over some red beams in succession. At her fifth jump, she rolled down another beam, jumping out of it with her feet ahead and other two beams right under. She slides, jumped three other times, as her body tilted right, away from the almost vertical beam which was tilting into a straight position.

She jumped diagonally right and left, as her teeth were gradually showing. Sweat was shyly appearing on her forehead, as her eyes couldn't stop seeing beams.

" _Left… right… right… left…_ "

 _Thump._

Her hands were sliding on the floor, along with her feet: she turned right behind, seeing the collection of red beam. A smile grew out from her mouth.

"Mission accomplished." She lifts her posture. "It was already completed, even before it started…"

 _Are you showing off your ego?! That challenge was NOTHING!_

"Hmpf." Mirii's face got neutral, as her head rose a little and her hands go on her back. "I'd like to direct your attention over my colleagues…"

Grina kept gasping, as her right foot was trembling in midair, lowering between two beams. Bars yelled, as his right hand moved away from a beam: a red sign stood on it.

"Aaaaaah!" She smiled, as her right foot touched the floor. "F-finally some room for my little foot!"

Her left leg rose: suddenly, the girl kept stumbling left and right, as her arms were rotating!

"Tuuuuuuurrrrfffff! Noooooooooo!" She grits her teeth, with her eyebrows right on her forehead.

"You IDIOT!" Mirii steps forward, frowning a lot. "Stop panicking and start concentrating!"

"Wh-who are you calling an iiiiddiiiioooottttt!" Her body tilted forward.

 _THUMP!_

Mirii squeezed her eyes, as her teeth showed up.

"… ow."

Mirii opened her left eye: the hallway only had Grina with her face on the ground and Bars with his eyes right on Grina.

"But… how…" Her irises shrunk.

 _Ha ha ha ha! As I was just saying… that challenge was NOTHING! That's… a challenge where you run in a harmless, empty hallway!_

"Wh-what…" A sweat slides down from her head's right side. "You… did you turn off those beams…?"

 _Beams?! There weren't any beams in the first place!_

"FALSE!" Mirii frowns a lot. "There were red beams, which tested our skills!"

 _Ah ah ah ah! You must have imagined things… did you took a beer before?_

"Wh-why are you refusing the earlier presence of red beams?!" Her eyes were wide. "What are you thinking to achieve with this?!"

 _Me? Nothing… maybe you?_

"Nnngghhh!" Her eyes were seeing Grina and Bars walking away from the hallway. " _This woman's logic is completely irrelevant! Why she suddenly turned out the beams?! … could it be… because she is envious of my perfect skills?!_ "

"Eh eh! This was too darn easy!" Grina grins, with her eyes closed. "Gotta switch the difficulty to Hardcore Squid."

"Phew…!" Bars looks down to his right hand. "Don't try Ultra-Nightmare mode, girl…! That ship is like a volcano doing a barbecue!"

"Wh-what are you mumbling you two?!" Mirii turned her head on each Inkling. "If it wasn't for that woman's own stupidity, you would melt into a pile of ink!"

"Heh!" Grina's hands stood on her neck. "I was already melting from the boredom of this challenge… what? Were you REALLY scared about walking down a path?"

Mirii's irises shrunk, while her mouth was left open.

"Pfff! I bet the real scare is coming up, right in front of us!" Grina passed the girl.

Mirii instantly turned behind, with her right forefinger up and her mouth open. Only air was coming out from it.

" _No, wait… WHAT AM I DOING, WASTING MY TIME WITH THOSE IDIOTS?! TIME IS PERFECTION!_ " Sweat was covering her whole face. "Th-there is an elevator just in front of us!"

Mirii walked near two buttons: the top one had an arrow pointing up, the bottom one had an arrow pointing down. Bars walked near Grina, as both Inklings watched her right finger pushing the up arrow. A clicking sound came out of it…

"Tsk, why am I not surprised?" Mirii closes her eyes. "I order you to active the elevator."

 _Yaaawwwnnn…!_

A vein popped out from Mirii's forehead.

 _You know, I always found technology a bit too overpowered… why don't you three discover the beauty of the past?_

"Ehm…" Bars turns to the right, as his eyes tracked down the stairs. "Like, I don't have nostalgia for prehistory…"

 _I do have! The stairs are not only healthy for the legs, but they are also fun!_

"Ha!" Grina folds her arms, grinning even more. "As if this dinosaur does have any idea, what real fun is"

Suddenly, Mirii sprinted over the stairs, as the other two Inklings turned their head over the dust coming from her feet. Grina frowns a bit.

"So much for not rushing… of course, it's all fine for the little princess!" She snorted, walking over the stairs. "Not so much for the fresh Squids, who"

As her eyes were seeing the stairs, her irises quickly fell on a group of fingers. The stairs had large holes spread around…

"WHAT THE?!" Grina rushed, diving near the fingers. "Where is your mind, Mirii?!"

The short girl kept kicking in the air, with her eyebrows up and her teeth gritted. Grina took her wrists, as she tilts backwards and closes her eyes.

"Uuuuuuuuurrrrggghhhhh…! Wh-who would have thought this dwarf was heavier than a boulder?!"

Mirii gasped, as multiple veins popped out from her forehead.

"HOW DARE YOU STATING FAKE ASSUMPTIONS?!" She starts kicking the air faster. "Especially considering the alarming amount of fat you have around your body!"

Grina frowned a lot, as her nose coughed puffs of smoke. Suddenly, two large hands landed on Grina's hips: she blushes a lot. Gently, Bars pulls the girl, while his cheeks were blushing too.

"Eh eh…" His eyes were closed and his mouth was smiling. "Like, if I had to lift girls around instead of growing out some knowledge, I'd totally be the darn champ!"

"Eeeeeh?!" Grina turns her head behind, as she blushes even more. "Don't you think that speech is getting too close over the pervert zone?!"

"Ah… really?" A sweat drop appear on his head's right side.

"REALLY?!" Grina frowns a lot, blushing like mad, with her fists down and her tentacles up: her eyes were completely white.

She kept breathing loudly…

"Grina, enough with your antics." Mirii's foot was on a step, as her eyes were seeing the two Inklings. "The stairs now require everyone's attention."

"Attention, huh…" Grina kept standing still. "As if you had plenty of that in your mind…"

"Hmm?" Mirii sealed her mouth. "Explain yourself, please."

"Too long didn't hear?" She gradually turns behind, showing a frown on her face. "Stay silent one more time and you are void food."

"Wh-what are you implying?!" Her irises shrunk, as sweat formed on her forehead. "I-I was carefully climbing"

"You were doing jack, Mirii." Grina started walking, with her eyes on the stairs. "I thought you knew the values of life…"

The girl climbed two steps, stopping on the third.

"Enough joking, gang. It's time to kick butt."

Bars and Mirii were looking down the girl, with their mouths open.

" _Whoa…_ " The boy swallows silently. " _Like… what's up with that cold voice…?_ "


	122. Midnight Rush - Chapter 4

**Alright, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

 _Ha ha ha ha! You sure are treating this whole time challenge so poorly_

"Do you have something to cough out?" Grina's head rose, as her eyes were watching the ceiling, which had traces of mold.

Bars and Mirii walked, standing behind the girl.

"Then, shut that microphone." Grina took two steps.

" _…_ _if I didn't saw Grina, I'd believe someone else was saying such things with a voice very similar to hers._ " Mirii frowns a bit. " _That behavior might get into the team's entire performance… a solution is urgently required._ "

The girl coughed once, as she began to walk.

"Grina, turn around." Mirii rose her head a little.

Grina starts sprinting, jumping over hole.

"GRINA!" Mirii rushed, frowning a lot. "STOP RIGHT IN THIS INSTANT!"

"Hey girls! Like, wait for me!" Bars thrusts his right arm forward.

 _Cccrrrrrr…_

The boy stood still, jerkily turning behind: the first stair step started to crumble. His face got blue, with his eyes gradually growing.

"… mommy."

He yells, as he starts to run while leaving behind dust. One by one, the steps were falling into a multitude of pieces.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!" Mirii jumps over a hole, then bends forward passing a barrel attached to one rope on each side.

"BECAUSE WE HAVE TO REACH THAT OFFICE IN TIME!" Grina's fists were clenching, her eyes were a bit watery and her teeth were gritted. "SERIOUSLY, DO YOU REALLY WANT"

Suddenly, Mirii jumps above the girl, landing in front of her.

"Teamwork is required." Mirii folds her arms, with her head slightly up. "If you act hostile with the entire team, you'll do nothing but"

"COMING THROOOOUUUGH!" Bars' left shoulder pushed Grina over the stair rail, while keep running.

The girl landed with her arms touching the rail, yelping a bit.

"BaaaaaaaRRSSSS!" Grina frowns a lot, with her eyes completely white. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TODAY?! ARE YOU REALLY"

"Grina! The stairs!" Mirii's eyes expanded, as she turned behind and sprints ahead.

 _Cccrrrrr…_

The girl's ears rose. She turns behind: her gasp got right behind her gritted teeth. The crumbling stairs were almost near her feet…

 _PION!_

In a ricochet sound, Grina kept panting while lifting her hands in the air, during her wave motion.

"Wh-what kind of circus are you running in this tower of madness?!" Her eyebrows were up, as she jumps sideways over a hole.

 _Nothing special: it's just a security idea I had ever since I became the new CEO._

"Sgrunt!" She frowns a lot. "I came up with different torture ideas, all for you."

 _Ha ha ha ha!_ _How kind… I'll gladly hear each of them, once you'll get here._

"JUST WAIT AND SEE!" Grina accelerates, as the dust behind her feet only increased in size.

She ducks, she jump! The crumbles were still visible though. Suddenly, faint voices were saying her name. After turning to the left, her eyes were seeing Bars and Mirii standing visibly on a small portion of a hallway.

"Come on, girl!" Bars' hands were on each side of his mouth, as his irises were shrunk. "Like, you got less than 50 meters!"

Mirii took her right tentacle, as she caresses it.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Grina jumped, diving right on the checkered floor.

 _Thump!_

"Kelp yeah, girl!" Bars throws his fist up in the air, as his eyes were closed and his mouth was smiling. "That run was darn rad!"

Grina stands up, as her hands were rubbing dust off from her shirt. She kept panting, her face was frowning a bit…

"Now, it's time to hear your explanations…" Mirii walks in front of Grina, as her arms were folded. "Why are you acting in such hostile way?"

Grina growls behind her teeth.

"Why are you wasting time with those mindbreakers…?" She snorts.

"Escape is futile." Mirii rose her head a bit. "As I said earlier, teamwork is required. Without it, our mission is a failure."

"Oooooh, here it comes smartbutt!" Grina raises her hands, with her eyelids lowered. "Ready to give out some obvious lectures…"

Smoke came from Mirii's ears, as her face was frowning.

"If you can't cooperate for easy tasks, it'll be impossible for you to"

Grina's right forefinger landed on Mirii's forehead, tilting her head slightly backwards. Her left wrist stood on her left hip, while her face kept the same expression.

"Listen up, cleaning warrior: I ain't holding any grudge, especially to little girls who explode for any non-existent jokes… let out darn pervs!" Her irises turned, pointing down Bars. "Am I right, Barsy?"

Bars chuckles, as his right hand scratches the back of his head, while blushing. Grina groaned, as her eyes rolled. Mirii slapped away Grina's right hand, as multiple veins popped out from her forehead.

"How… dare… you…" She clenches her fists.

"In other words" Grina shows her palms, with her eyes closed. "I turned into seriousness mode, because I don't want to have fun in a prison." She reopens them, as her arms folded. "Got a problem with that? Do you want me to say that in Calamarese?"

Mirii kept breathing loudly, as she slowly opens her fists and closes her eyes.

"As long as your antics are out of this mode you are claiming." She turns behind, walking ahead. "And besides, you are occulting the reason behind your hostility… which it must be related to the sad truth about your shape."

Grina expands her eyes, gradually frowning as much as possible: she grabs both her tentacles, as her feet kept stomping in place. Bars stood in front of her, with his arms open.

"Girl, like shake that insult off!" He shakes his head. "It's so uncool seeing you down and monster!"

Grina sealed her mouth: she passes Bars, still stomping the floor.

 _Ha ha ha ha!_ _What a delightful scene! You Squids are giving me such great time…_

"Speaking of time..." Mirii's irises bounces left and right. "Looking at it is no longer required. Your office is the next location, probably without any memorable security system."

 _Aaaaawww… look at the little girl dreaming! Walking so cheerful, after trashing out that seapig you have for a friend._

Mirii's irises shrunk, with her mouth left open.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SEAPIG?!" Grina stomps even faster, with her eyes and mouth white.

 _It doesn't matter: because of your incompetence, you'll walk in circles… which is really convenient, since you'll do that a lot, behind a jail._

"Your cowardly speech is ineffective: an immediate surrender would only half-lower your punishment." Her eyes were seeing a window, which was showing some buildings with zero lights around.

 _Hmm, hmm… you are right about my speech being ineffective. Can I correct my mistakes?_

"Mistakes can't be corrected." Mirii's eyes were seeing two doors, one on each side of the wall and a larger door in front of her. "You can only take lessons from them."

 _Really… I hope you'll learn great things about your mistakes._

Mirii looks up, then down, then left and right. Her mouth rose a little.

"Reveal the next challenge."

 _You are not learning from your mistakes… ah well! If you really insist…_

Mirii stops, with her ears up. Her head was quickly twisting left and right.

"Now what?!" Grina opens her arms. "There is nothing around!"

"Wh-what are you stating?!" Mirii turns behind, frowning a lot. "I'm hearing noises!"

"Aaaah, shut up!" She moves her right hand down. "I had enough of this… I want to take some sleep!"

Mirii covers her eyes, sighing loudly.

"On second thought, I don't think you are hiding your true personality…" She retreats her own hand. "Your behavior is letting children appearing more mature than you."

"I'm tired, alright?!" Grina opens her arms, frowning a lot. "I can't get optimistic or anything with this mood! This darn air is making my head spin too!"

"All I'm seeing is a person who refuses to grow up." Mirii folds her arms. "You just care about fun, without a thought about your future…"

 _SLAM!_

Mirii instantly faces the opposite direction: she saw a large mole-like creature, with a brown fur and fin on the back.

"No…" Her irises shrunk. "N-not"

 _Ha ha ha ha! Someone's feeling down… how about you three play with my pet? You'll surely boost your optimism, after hearing that you have 15 minutes to reach my little office…_

The creature roared loudly.


	123. Midnight Rush - Chapter 5

**Alright, write a review if you are liking the story so far.**

* * *

"Th-the ink is that?!" Grina stepped backwards, with her irises shrunk, forming a frown.

"Grina… Bars…" Mirii walked backwards, as she swallows quietly. "Let's walk away… slowly…" She turns her back.

Grina's mouth opened, with just a sound chopped off: her irises were still on the creature, which kept watching the three Inklings. Closing it carefully, the girl turns behind too, walking closely to Bars.

 _Interesting… I thought that_ _ **Sharkmolers**_ _were hidden enough from the society, just like the organization you are part of._

Mirii growls with her teeth gritted. Bars was ahead, with his face paler than ever: his steps covered a great amount of ground.

 _How did you know their existence? I'm sure not even the Agents would know this…_

"Please…" Mirii whispered. "Deploying such beast… it contradicts your previous statements…"

 _Yawn… so, you wanted me to call the police and destroy your lives? But I wanted to have some fun with those gadgets… my poor pet never had an occasion to play like this…_

Grina snorted faintly.

"You are making me sick, giantess pile of weirdness…"

Mirii frowns a lot, as she clenches her fists.

"Grina!"

 _Aaah hmm hmm… so I'm a weirdo, huh? Alright… ahem!_

A buzzing noise was coming from the upper walls.

"GO AND EAT THEM, SHARPY!" Her high volume voice made the walls tremble.

The three Inklings turned their backs, seeing Sharpy roaring once more. The creature jumped in the air, landing on the clean floor.

 _SPRAAAANNG!_

With only the fin exposed, the beast advanced through the floor as pieces of floor flew around!

"CURSES!" Mirii sprints ahead. "WE MUST ESCAPE!"

Bars and Grina yelled: they run while leaving dust and a ricochet sound. The woman was laughing from the multiple speakers.

 _Did I mention that you only have 10 minutes? … you know what? Screw the time! Your destiny is inside my pet's stomach!_

"LIKE, ARE YOU SERIOUS GIRL?!" Bars' eyes were expanded, his irises small. "WHY THIS?!"

The fin moved closer, at the Inklings kept running ahead while turning to the left.

 _I don't know… it feels fun! Besides, your lives were still ruined ever since this very_

Suddenly, Mirii jumped backwards as the fin passes right under. Grina turned behind with her jaw dropped.

"MIRII!"

The girl lands on her feet, with her hand down. She stands still, bending forward and frowning.

"KEEP RUNNING! I'LL REACH THAT OFFICE!" She turns behind, sprinting forward.

Her eyes were closed, sweat was descending from her forehead.

" _I don't understand…_ _ **why that Sharkmoler is not daring to chase me?**_ " She turns behind, seeing a deep line in the middle of the floor. " _Usually, they follow the scent of the preys who jumped too close over their fins… I'll not believe the mere idea that I jumped as high as the ceiling would allow._ "

 _I can't believe this… is there something you can't do, little brat?!_

Mirii snorted, frowning a lot, as her right feet almost kicked a vase with a small palm on it.

 _But what do you really think of doing…? Leaving your friends becoming a tasty meal for my dear pet?_

"I know their teeth are hazardous for an Inkling's health… but their stomach can't digest ink in any way." She closes her eyes, sighing.

 _S-still! Your friends are in trouble! Why are you not helping them already?!_

"I'm sure you'll call back your pet…" She opens her eyes, seeing the large door in front of her completely open. "… once I'll be the one who'll put an end to your worthless existence."

 _WHAT?! You wouldn't dare…!_

"I'll not repeat myself!" Mirii rose her head, frowning and passing through the large entrance. "Stop that Sharkmoler, before you'll regret deeply your choices!"

 _Grrrrrrr… you… WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! If you really want a fight… then, I hope you'll not change your mind._

Mirii left her mouth open, with her irises shrunk. In front of her, another door of large sizes, padded in black leather.

 _My office is right in front of you… your friends will not see the fight_

Mirii yelled, increasing her sprint. She jumps forward, thrusting her right foot towards the door.

SLAM!

The girl was breathing loudly, as her head was turning left and right: the first thing her eyes were standing on was a large aquarium, filled with sand and corals, where Super Sea Snails were standing around: one was inside a small, sunken ship.

On her right, a large library shelf, a painting showing an Inkling wearing a military outfit, with wrinkles and a white beard on his face. On her left, two sofas each on a door's side: both had white cushions standing on the sides.

In front of her, a large desk with the top made in crystal: on it there were several monitors turned all towards a tall office chair, which was turned the other way around.

"So… you came." A female voice came from the chair.

"Reveal yourself at once." Mirii rose her head a little. "The challenge has ended, you don't have any more excuses to keep this endless search of maniacal fun."

"I knew you would use that line of reasoning…" The chair turned 180°. "… but alas, I must reject your motivation."

Mirii gasped, as her jaw dropped and her back leaned backward.

"Th-that face…"

With her round hands on the desk… an Inkling woman which the top of her head reaches Mirii's tip of her nose, was smiling a bit. Her eyebrows were down, same for her eyelids. She was wearing a black jacket, white shirt and a black skirt.

"Eheh… how ya doin', Technie?" She closes her eyes, while grinning.

"Nnngghh!" Mirii's right feet went backwards, as her fists rose. "How did I let my guard fell down this low…?!"

"Gee, I don't know…" She shrugs, as she walks around the desk. "Because you couldn't know the CEO in person? Since you never saw me before, pretending to be the supposed janitor was a rather easy solution."

The woman laughs loudly, as Mirii's forehead was full of sweat.

"Now that I think about it… there IS something you didn't know at all! Well, at least before." She grins, with her eyebrows and eyelids down.

Mirii stomps the floor, frowning a lot.

"I'll warn you one last time!" Her fists kept clenching a lot. "Cease your maniacal plans right in this instant!"

"Why that menace…?" The woman's right wrist stood on her right hip. "Are you hoping to change my mind…?"

The girl closes her eyes.

"I don't understand why such person would act like this… even your pet didn't respond in front of my carefully planned strategy." She reopens them.

"Sigh… how many times I have to tell this? I was having fun, seeing you three all"

"I order you to drop this alibi!" Mirii frowns a lot, showing her teeth. "Our mission was to retrieve important documents which would reveal to the entire city, the dastardly plan you have in mind!"

The woman stood a while with her mouth open… she closes it, smiling.

"Your reason must be connected with money… yet, what you are doing with your own tower is going against that objective!" She shook her head once, bending forward. "What are your true intentions?! What's your true objective?!"

Silence fell in: Mirii's irises were watching the woman, as her thoughts were completely gone.

"… you know…" The woman closes her eyes, smiling. "I'm glad to hear all of this, Mirii Kelpshell."

Suddenly, everything had a negative color for a short time. Mirii stood perfectly still for a second, before feeling back her hands.

"I'm also glad to finally see you in person." She nods. "You are truly a brilliant Squid, knowing all this information and correctly passing my three challenges."

Mirii's mouth was filled with air, as words weren't around.

"… well… there is this last challenge, actually…" The woman looks to her right. "… which only you would ever access."

"Wait…" Mirii's mouth was trembling. "Why do you know my surname…? You… you are an ordinary Inkling, right?!" She bends forward.

The woman opens her arms, turning around.

"More ordinary than this…!" She lowers them. "I understand how odd is that I know your real surname… but I would like to answer those questions"

"One more thing!" Mirii thrusts her left hand forward.

The woman shakes her head, slowly.

"Later those questions. I'll promise to drop my maniacal antics and leave your lives alone… but in exchange…" She gradually grins.

ZIP!

Suddenly, below Mirii's head, a Splattershot Jr. was pointing right on it with the woman's right hand on Mirii's back.

"… you'll face me in a Splat fight." The woman kept smiling, with her eyelids and eyebrows down.

"Wh-what the?!" Mirii's irises were shrunk, staring down at the woman. "How did you"

"Mirii Kelpshell… there is one thing I'll say about this." She breathes once. "Don't think to know everything about Inkopolis… don't even think that no one knows your little **secrets**."

Mirii left her mouth open: her mind was full of questions. All the sudden, the woman jumps away, landing near her desk.

"I'll give you 5 minutes to choose your weapon…" She points down the door. "I'm sure you'll find the Chargers you want. Once you are done…" She turns behind. "… dive inside this pad."

The woman rose her remote up in the air, as her right thumb presses a button: an orange light came from a pad.

"Mirii… I hope you'll not disappoint." She jumps inside the pad, as a Squid.

The girl kept looking at the pad: pain was raising from her forehead.

 _Thump._

She quickly turns behind: Grina and Bars were on the floor, as they were looking at Mirii with their mouth open. The Sharkmoler had bandages around the head: the creature turns behind, walking away.


	124. Midnight Rush - Chapter 6

**Alright, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

The door opened, as Mirii walked out of the room while holding a Splatterscope with both her hands and carrying an Ink Tank on her back. As her face was frowning a little, her irises fell on Bars and Grina as words were coming out from their mouths.

"So, you finally got out!" Grina walks in front of the girl, standing in front of her, with her wrists on her hips as her face frowned. "Seriously, are you nuts enough to listen to that bag of lies?!"

"She has the remote, Grina." Mirii lifts her head a little. "If I'm not present, the officers will"

"Will arrest us, I know!" Grina opens her arms, bending forward. "But you know she's covering her cards, Mirii! Don't you think this whole mission smells worse than burnt steak?!"

"Girl, like don't give me nightmares…" Bars downturned his mouth, trembling a bit.

"Ha ha, don't say things like that Barsy!" Turning over the boy, Grina closes her eyes, as she smiles widely and bring her hands on her back.

A yellowish sparkling aurora surrounded the girl, as her cheeks got slightly red.

"Not after what you did before…" She lowers her head, with her eyes open, blushing even more. "I'd never dream to give you nightmares…"

Her ears rose, as step noises were coming from her right: turning her head in that direction, her right hand stood on Mirii's right shoulder. Her legs stopped, as her head kept looking down the pad.

"Mirii, can I say the reason why you are ignoring common sense?" Her left wrist stood on her left hip. "Not that I want to see you turn into living curry."

Mirii snorted, as her shoulders moved back and forth.

"You want to splat that woman, just because you let her get under your nose like an idiot." Grina sighs loudly.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Frowning a lot, Mirii turns over Grina with multiple veins popped on her forehead, as her arms stretched down. "Not only she has the powers to throw three Inklings in jail, but she also possess those documents which the Headquarters must obtain in order to impede her plans for the ultimate dictat"

"Siiiigh!" Grina turns behind, with her arms open, her eyes closed and her mouth open: she shrugs, while her head was slowly shaking and a sweat drop appears on her head's right side. "You know, that perfectionism art you keep dancing for, should really get some tweaks since its honesty section kinda stinks worse than a robber's breath."

Smoke came from Mirii's ears: her trembling right hand slides from the top of her head, all the way to the bottom.

"I-I have to go…" Jerkily, she turns behind with her shoulders up. "I-I don't have time to waste my energies with your non-existent brain…"

She walks away, still trembling.

" _No one dares to unfairly trick perfection and getting away with it… that woman will soon meet her doom, once the match will start._ "

"Hey Mirii!"

The girl turns behind, as her tentacles got up, her eyes were on fire and her right fist rose.

"BE QUIET, ENDLESS"

"Good luck against that joker!" Grina rose her right thumb, while grinning.

"Yeah! Like, send her in a concert of pain!" Bars rose his fists, while smiling.

Mirii kept seeing the two Inklings with her mouth open: she turns behind, quickly moving towards the pad. She stood, with her head down.

"Thank you… friends." She whispered, while smiling.

Turning into a Squid, Mirii jumps inside the pad. She dashes throughout the ink, as her skin changed into orange. Closing her eyes, she soon grows back her limbs as her head shakes violently once, making residue ink flying a bit.

Her eyes were seeing a long table with chairs on each side of its edges. There was a computer monitor at the head of the table, with a larger and flat one on the wall behind. On the right, there were small library shelves behind doors with glass in the middle.

"So, you came." From under the head of the table, the woman rose as she was forming her limbs and body.

Smiling, the woman cocks her Splattershot Jr: her tentacles were colored in magenta, with ink of the same color contained inside her Ink Tank on her back.

"Almost 5 minutes too…" Her eyes were seeing Mirii's weapon. "… although, I thought that you would speed through the decision process."

"This is not a splatting arena." Mirii rose her head, as her eyelids lowered to the middle. "What tactics are you conceiving?"

"No tactics, dear!" The woman turns completely around, while smiling. "The entire tower is our fighting arena."

"Then, I must ask for a weapon change." Mirii rose her Splatterscope to her body level. "A Charger can't compete in an arena full of walls."

"Why don't you allow me to explain the rules…" The woman's eyelids lowered, her smile increased.

Mirii growled faintly, with her teeth out, frowning a bit.

"As I said, the tower is the entire fighting arena… that also means **the outside** can be used as well." Her head tilts upwards. "That's where I'll run off…"

"Run?!" Mirii bends slightly backwards, showing her teeth more. "A coward strategy will do nothing, but cover you into an unforgivable shame!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Her sideways right hand stood in front of her mouth. "I figured you would quickly jab my face with such seemingly golden opportunity… but acting like a coward isn't just a mere strategy…"

Her face got darker.

"… **it's also the best way I have to win**."

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Mirii's irises shrunk, with her mouth open.

"Because this splatting fight isn't really an ordinary one…" The woman rotates her Splattershot Jr. with her right forefinger.

Her fingers grabbed its handle.

"… your objective is to splat me, before I reach **The Great Alarm**."

"The Great Alarm…?" Mirii swallows silently.

"It's a special device made for drastic situations…" The woman shrugs, grinning. "A push of its button… **and the entire city will hear its delicate sound**."

Mirii's heart stopped for a moment, as her irises shrunk. Her limbs were as still as a statue.

"What an epic way to end your young lives, right?! Everyone would know who are the Squids that kept the Turf War Station closed, for so long!" The woman's head rose, as her grin only increased and her irises shrunk down a bit, while her eyebrows were down. "I'll show all the evidence I got… and with that, I mean **the damage you three caused in this building**! I'll accuse the Inkopolis Security Team to be the responsible for those improvise attacks, all financed by the big brands themselves."

Mirii gasped loudly, as her jaw dropped.

"I'll force them to accept my special rules, if they want to save their images… and soon, with all the money I can make, I'll take control of this entire city! Forever!" She laughed loudly.

Mirii lowers her head, as her face got a bit darker.

"... after all your promises…" She trembles a bit. "Your true colors could make criminals reconsider their path of illegal activity." She holds the trigger of her weapon. "Your desire of power is truly disgusting…"

"Aaawww, really? I'm not worthy of such splendid title…!" Her right hand stood on her right cheek, while smiling. "I lack some spine into being a REAL butt, since I'm giving you this chance to save you and your friends… I mean, if you splat me, you win! I'll fly back to my villa, incapable of demonstrating a thing against you!"

"We'll also take the documents…" Mirii rose her head back to neutral position.

"Oh…!" The woman's irises shrunk, as her mouth stood open. "You wouldn't"

"I'll make sure that you'll be sent to the worst prison, a Squid would live." Mirii frowns a lot, showing her teeth. "Or if necessary, I'LL PERSONALLY THROW YOU INTO THE VASTNESS OF THE DESERT AND ENJOY SEEING YOU MELT LIKE THE WICKED WITCH YOU TRULY ARE!"

 _BLAM!_

A line of orange ink reached the wall at the front. The woman stood to the right, behind the computer.

"… poor thing… you'll keep missing your shots, while I reach The Great Alarm…" Her head was looking at the door.

Mirii snorted loudly, as her right finger pulled the trigger once more.

 _BLAM!_

The ink knocked down the monitor, as it exploded once impacting the floor. The woman stood near the door, with her right hand on the handle. Mirii ran, as she pulled the trigger of her weapon: the woman opened the door, sprinting out of the room.

The girl turned over the door, passing through: her head moved left and right, seeing multiple doors extending along the wall. A door is particular was tilting a bit backwards. Her ears rose, as her head turned to the right.

From a distance, a fin was moving as it left a line behind with floor pieces flying around.


	125. Midnight Rush - Chapter 7

**If you are liking this story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

Mirii's eyes were right on that moving fin, as her hands were lifting her Splatterscope. With her right eye looking through the scope, the girl released the trigger.

 _BLAM!_

The Sharkmoler jumped out, yelping loudly! Mirii holds down the trigger, still with her right eye behind the scope. This time, the line coming from the weapon was standing on the creature's forehead.

 _BLAM!_

Orange ink colored the face, with the eyes immediately closed: the paws were already shaking off all the ink, with the beast making chocking noises. Mirii's head turned to her left, still on that door: she breathes loudly once, frowning as much as she could.

She sprinted, as her right foot kicked down the door: only the floor had large spots of magenta ink, as the rest of the furniture had only some dust. Suddenly, everything is moving in slow-motion around the girl.

" _She might jump out from that ink… but her speed will never outshine true perfection._ " As her finger was holding the trigger, Mirii rose her weapon. " _It's been a while, since I used_ _ **my special skill**_ _… fruit of countless secret training I did some time ago… but I have no choice: that woman must be stopped at all costs._ "

Aiming down at one of the magenta spots, Mirii let out a shot, which covered all the floor and impacted over a monitor. Immediately, she pulls out the trigger and shots another ink line in less than a second: this time, the monitor flew in the air, hitting an office chair in the process.

Her eyes were glowing, as her weapon kept releasing shots after shots: papers flies all over the place, vases fell in the ground as they crumbled into pieces, glasses from tall shelves broke and files went out as one of the shelves slowly tilts down.

 _CRAAAASSSHHH!_

Mirii yells, as her right fingers stood on her head's right side: they kept rotating, as her mouth was showing her teeth and her eyes were closed.

" _My head… it still hurts after I use that move… I always forget the results it carries in my mind…_ " Her eyes were trembling, slowly opening. " _But I can safely conclude that the battle has been won perfectly…_ "

The room was almost covered in orange, with a shelf down on the floor, papers scattered around and a broken monitor sitting down, next to a flipped office chair. The girl smiles. Her left ear rose, as she froze in place.

A Splattershot Jr. was pointed right on Mirii's neck: the woman was smiling, with her left hand on her hip. Her hands were no longer round and her shape was rather thin as well.

"Good job, Mirii." She closes her eyes. "I didn't thought you could devastate a room this much!"

Mirii's irises stood on her left, as a single sweat slides down from her head's left side.

"… how did you knew about my special skill…?"

"I didn't." The woman frowns a bit, opening her eyes to the middle. "I thought you would just shot few times… luckily, I was in the other room."

"… I don't understand…" Mirii grits her teeth a bit.

"What?" The woman tilts her head to her left a little.

"… **why are you not shooting me**?" Her mind suddenly felt in pain, same for her lungs.

"… maybe because I don't like winning against weakened people, like you." The woman lowers her weapon, as she turns her back and walks away. "And besides, I still want to active the alarm…"

"Nnngghhh!" Mirii jerkily turns over her left, as she violently bends down, with her eyelids on the middle. "I-I'm not showing any signs of inferiority!" She breathes loudly.

"Whatever." The woman shrugs her shoulder, as she opens her bended arms. "Why don't you rest on a sofa or something? You can also use the floor, if you feel like"

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Mirii pulls the trigger, as her right eye quickly watches the woman.

 _BLAM!_

The ink rests on the floor: on the left, the woman lands on her feet.

"WH-WHAT?!" Mirii frowns a lot, gritting her teeth even more. "HOW CAN YOU AVOID MY SHOT?! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

The girl starts dashing, as her legs were burning more than ever. Her eyes were staring at the woman, although were getting a bit red. She yawns silently. A roar made her eyelids skyrocket, as her head quickly turns behind: the Sharkmoler dived on the floor, moving forward with the fin exposed.

Mirii holds the trigger of her weapon: the Ink Tank flashed, making a clicking sound.

"No…!" Her irises shrunk. "I-I forgot…"

The fin dashes, causing even louder noises. The girl bends down, as her legs were moving like mad! She shouts internally, as her eyes caught the woman back.

"You claimed I was weak… yet, you are using an animal to interfere with my tactics!" Mirii frowns a lot.

"Sharpy is part of the challenge! Do you want me to admit how skilled you are? Then, why don't you play with him for a bit?" The woman turns to the left.

Mirii accelerates even more, almost sliding while turning to the left.

 _SLAM!_

A large, metallic door was what Mirii's eyes were seeing. On her right, the right tip of a large counter which had several sofas looking at it. 2 elevator doors were on the girl's left side, as a small vase was standing in the middle.

Mirii jumped right in front of the door, with her hands grasping the handle: the creature jumped out, slamming against some sofas, which got crushed. Mirii's head turned over the creature, as her hands were taking her weapon back up, with the finger pulling the trigger…

The animal looks down at the girl, munching the air and roaring.

 _BLAM!_

Ink covered the face again: this time, the beast yelped while standing on the back paws. Immediately, the creature dashed with the eyes closed towards Mirii: she jumped over the door, as her feet stood on it. She jumped again from there, passing above the Sharkmoler.

 _THUUUUUUUUUUUMMPP!_

The door fell forward, releasing a loud clanking sound. The animal's head twisted a bit: Mirii jumps on the back, jumping again past Sharpy. The girl dashes on the spiral staircases, which were leading upwards going counter-clockwise.

Breaking noises penetrate through her ears, as her head twists on the left: the Sharkmoler sprints with all fours, leaving behind crumbling stair steps. Mirii gasps, jumping more than one step. The creature was getting closer, releasing another roar.

Suddenly, Mirii's left feet touched the edge of a stair, as she fell down with her arms stretched forward. Her chin landed on a step, followed by a ear-piercing short yell. Her palms were already pushing her arms up… until she completely floats over the stairs.

She dashes, without any of her limbs moving. A scent invaded her nose… which was a mix between rotten eggs and garlic. She made a grimace, as her sight was a bit blurry. As her hands stood on her nose, she flies even faster over an open door landing on her stomach and sliding down on the smooth floor.

Trembling, she stands up on her right knee: turning back, her eyes were seeing the Sharkmoler sitting down with the eyes pointed down towards a direction.

"Are you alright?!"

Twisting back, Mirii saw the woman's face: her eyebrows were up, her mouth was downturned. Her tentacles were now orange, as her hands were holding the air.

"… wh-what…"

Frowning, the woman turns over Sharpy.

"There wasn't any need to follow her all the way here! Especially throwing her like a piece of trash…" She squeezes her eyes a bit.

The Sharkmoler lowered the head, whimpering. The woman shakes her head, with her eyes closed.

"Well, at least you saved her… she would have fallen all the way"

Suddenly, Mirii's hands stood on her shirt, as veins were popped out of her forehead.

"I had enough of your idiotic games!" Her mouth was showing her fangs.

"W-wait!" The woman's irises shrunked.

"No! I'll end your maniacal existence once and for all!" Her right hand fell on her right pocket. "Be prepared to admit which Squid will meet the jail…"

She took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Mirii, please!" She moves left and right, with her head down and her eyes closed. "Let me explain the entire situation"

"Enough!" The girl turns around the woman, as her handcuffs opened. "Be quiet and never dare to say a word to me, again…"

The woman's face darkened.

 _ZIP!_

"NO!" Mirii saw the woman landing in front of her, as she lifts her remote up in the air.

The woman was smiling, with her left wrist on her left hip.

"I figured you had more tricks up your sleeves, Mirii… I knew I should have been more careful…"

"You'll not dare!" Mirii stretches down her arms, as both hands were forming fists. "I followed the rules, I choose to send you to the police instead of your rich villa, since your alibi is absolutely untrustworthy."

"I kinda regret not doing this before… but I have the time to correct my mistake." She closes her eyes.

Mirii's irises shrunk rapidly: she swallows silently, as sweat covered her forehead.

" _No… I don't want to live in a prison… I-I don't deserve it, at all… I… … I want to stay with Hunley…_ " Her eyes got watery.

…

 _SPRAAAAN!_

Small pieces fly towards Mirii, landing on her feet. Her eyes kept watching, her limbs stood still. The woman was bending down, with her right hand almost touching the floor. In front of her feet, a scrambled remote with disjointed buttons scattered around.

Her irises shrunk a little, her mouth stood open. The woman smiles, as she lifts her posture with her hands on her back.

"Well… it was the only solution." She closes her eyes, tilting her head to the right a little. "With that, the last challenge is concluded."

Mirii kept her expression. The woman sighs loudly, as her eyes reopened.

"Now, I hope you'll listen to my short explanation…" Her left hand moved her left tentacle behind her left shoulder. "And before you wonder, there is no great alarm in this tower. If there was one like that, you bet that the jail was the only place I would ever see. Also, the fat around me was just a fake element, used in case some Agents would tell you that the janitor's shape is rather large."

"… but… why…" Mirii whispered.

"Certainly an Agent would have reported that…" She turns behind, as her eyes were seeing some metallic crates catching dust. "… and speaking of Agents, for a while I had constant visits from them."

Mirii shuts her mouth, with her ears up.

"They kept complotting which secrets I might have hidden… you know" She turns back, opening her arms forward. " **the reason why the Turf War Station is closed for so long**."

"The tower was closed… because you wanted to force the brands to accept your own rules…" Mirii whispered, without any of her limbs moving.

"Pffff! Ahahahahah!" The woman bends down, as her hands stood on her legs. "I can't believe they fell for that!" She stood up, with her wrists on her hips. "All I needed was to leave out one vague document… and now they had their little excuse to open this place with the force!"

Mirii got paler.

"But the truth is…" She shrugs. "I would never dream to send pain to those brands! Without them, not so many Inklings would play any Turf War matches!" She shivers. "Maybe I exaggerated too much, when I said out loud that plan in the meeting room… I almost wanted to spit myself!"

Mirii tried to frown…

"What I really want is to let this young generation having some fun!" She opens her arms, with her smiling mouth open. "Seeing them happily covering the grounds, cover others with ink, introducing new arenas… ah! Also, helping people out by rewarding the skilled players… yeah, this is why I'm the CEO of the station!"

The woman lowered her head, as her eyebrows go up.

"Unfortunately, I was forced to close the fun…" She lifts back her head, with her eyes a bit watery. "The reasons are all related to"

"Those Stingray creatures." Mirii rose her head a bit, while folding her arms. "They appeared out of nowhere… their motives are still a mystery."

"That…" The woman sighs. "… **is not the reason**."

Mirii's back moved backwards a little, as her open mouth let out a short gasp and her irises shrunk.

"I wish the Stingrays were the reason…!" Her hands rest on her back. "If you notice, they don't really appear as often as someone might think."

"But…" Mirii blinked her eyes twice. "But it was the only reason"

"Do you want to know the real reason?" The woman walks over Mirii. "Let me tell you in two words…"

 ** _Project Neo_** _._


	126. From rags to riches - Prologue

**Alright, leave a review if you are liking the story so far.**

* * *

 _After the events of the Great Turf War, as you may know, the Turf War Station was created in the past to let young Inklings learn how to fight. The old generation never had any intentions of creating a war school though: instead, they wanted to create a sport which was fun for everyone._

 _Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to convince people, since they considered Turf Wars as "A kiddy sport". Besides, Inkopolis had serious economic problems back then… many families were poor and education was still scarce, so not many Inklings could take better jobs. Actually, there weren't many jobs to begin with! No one wanted to waste their time with mere, childish sports…_

 _After some time, the government itself had a meeting with the Turf War Station staff: basically, the government proposed a secret project, which would help the sport becoming a true success. The project was known as "Project Neo"._

 _Neo, because the Turf War sport was the only hope for the entire city. Yes… this project is the cause of the entire economic system everyone knows about the sport: you play while wearing branded clothes, you get paid based on your performances. Later on, Ranked Battles were introduced so real tournaments could officially exist._

 _Inklings got informed about this… and suddenly, all those critiques completely disappeared. Basically, everyone joined Turf War matches and invested so much of their time, that many families were getting really rich!_

 _People from other countries saw such money-making system… and transferred into Inkopolis, to start their new career and fame! You don't have any idea, how good that project was…! Inkopolis became one of the most important cities in the entire world, after just 3 years of using this system._

 _Despite the huge interest in Turf War matches, Inklings grew an interest for education and other sports too… especially older Inklings, since having educated children was considered an achievement to show off against other families. Not to mention, popular Turf War players who also know math was considered the freshest status, a celebrity could have._

 _That's why Inkopolis is very fond to education… and that's also why, the city isn't just Turf War matches. For many years, Inkopolis was considered the city of the dreams… and still to this day, no city is as rich as Inkopolis. Not even those cities who are applying the same tactics used for their Turf War Stations._

 _I became the CEO of this station, after many years of experience inside the Turf War fields and graduate with the maximum grades. Only when I acquired this position, I learned about Project Neo… but only recently, I learned more behind this supposed "good" project._

 _It all started with my husband… he's a scientist. Long ago, he found a job inside those labs which at first, he claimed that they were researching new medicines. Then, one day… we had a discussion about his job. He was the one to bring that argument…_ _ **he wanted to warn me about Project Neo**_ _._

 _He thought that the entire lab was researching new medicines… because, what they were doing in the labs was_ _ **to run experiments by using selected cavies**_ _. By cavies, I don't just mean seamice…_ _ **Inklings were also used!**_

 _He was one of the first scientists to complain about this decision… unfortunately, his complains were rejected because the entire job would have been meaningless. He had several chances to speak with the cavies… and discovered that those were almost all Turf War players._

 _He said their names to me… and I recognized every single one of them. Most of them are known Turf War legends, standing in the S+ rank! Apparently, their matches were used as experiments to test their general performances… only in one or two occasions, they played after receiving a special substance which is not considered harmful for their health._

 _He thought those were new medicines… instead, they seem to generally improve an Inkling's skills, as those legends became much faster and stronger than before… and in some cases, they even became smarter! Although, it wasn't that noticeable…_

 _Despite all those positives, my husband discovered weird health problems on each of them… for example, an Inkling's eyesight dropped drastically, forcing him to wear glasses. An Inkling girl had a sudden tentacle growth, even the small four ones behind her head._

 _My husband noticed that those "medicines" were the responsible… so he tried to stop the whole research, finding a cure for the newer health problems, but the superiors refused his complains. Not only, they wanted to keep the project which only recently he learned its name… but they wanted to take new cavies and give them the new, improved medicines for future Turf War matches._

 _When he told me this, I decided to do whatever I could to close down the Turf War Station and save those lives… I just got lucky that those Stingray fiends came out of nowhere. I had so, my excuse to shut down the tower, without letting others know about Project Neo…_

 _In fact, my husband heard voices that he wasn't suppose to know about this project… or even its name. After doing some private research, he found that Project Neo wasn't limited to just one lab… it seems that several labs are involved!_

 _Unfortunately, he can't ask anything about them… otherwise, he would be fired. Actually, those voices also claimed that the organization behind the project would have ruined his life and the ones who were close to him._

 _We don't know what they have in mind, with this project… the true intentions of it. The only thing I can do is to inform you, Mirii. You may not know this, but many people talk about you… and just recently, I learned you were an Agent who knows something about Project Neo._

 _I wanted to personally meet you and inform you about this. I couldn't just meet you normally, since the Inkopolis Security Team usually guards the entire city… except this tower. I had to invent the following scene: you and your friends tried to take vital documents from me, but instead you tried to stop me after you broke down my remote, since I wanted to call the police at the Storage Room located at the top._

 _Since I told you lies, you naturally acted in front of the security cameras placed on almost every room… expert Agents would tell by just a glance, if someone would just act or not, so that's why I had to tell you those crazy plans and let you believe them!_

 _As a bonus, because the tower received damage, I can postpone any future openings and keep the tower shut. Mr. Tarfo would never penalize you with this excuse… nor he'll attack the tower anytime sooner! I knew he would choose you and your friends, Mirii… he thought you would figured out how to steal those documents, faster than most of the available Agents._

 _…_ _why I know Mr. Tarfo? Who talks about you? … well… I think you should get some rest, Mirii. Your eyelids are getting down and you kept yawning. I'm sure the other Agents would ask you some questions, tomorrow. I promise that next time, I'll explain more about why I know those voices… for now, just focus on solving the Project Neo mystery._

 _Goodbye, Mirii… and thank you for listening at the whole situation._

* * *

…

…

…

 _Knock knock._

…

 _Knock knock knock._

" _…_ _wh… what…_ "

 _Knock knock._

" _Is that… the door…?_ "

…

" _... my head is hurting a lot… my limbs feels so non-energetic… … maybe those knocks were coming from a dream… no wait… were from a collection of a mindless mess of information… dreams are just… a collection… zzz… zzzzzz…_ "

"Hey Mirii, are you in there?!"

"Wh-what the?!" Her eyes were slightly seeing a desk, covered in darkness. "Grina?!" Her head turns left and right.

"Pfff…! The short kid didn't get enough sleep?"

"Wh-what did you said?!" Mirii's eyes were faintly seeing the door.

Quickly, the door pulled as some light penetrated inside the room: Grina was smiling, as her hands were on her hips.

"Good morning, short genius." She closes her eyes, grinning. "You may be small, but you sure love to sleep until lunch!"

"Lunch…?" Mirii's eyelids were in the middle. "Why are you saying"

"Eh eh." Grina's eyes fell on Mirii's clothes. "I didn't knew the mission clothes were also your pajamas."

Mirii's eyes expanded: she tilts her head down, seeing the same clothes used yesterday… even the shoes! Her jaw dropped.

"Girl, like that's something I have never seen!" Bars walks near Grina's left side, raising his right hand. "Sleep kinda tricked you up, a lot…"

The girl closes the door, leaving a slam in front of Grina's face. She turns over the boy, shaking her head slowly.


	127. From rags to riches - Chapter 1

**If you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

Mirii's face had a dark tone, with her right cheek twitching every now and then. Her eyes were seeing an empty hallway, her nose was sniffing fresh bread and ham and her ears were hearing most of Grina and Bars' words. Her feet felt a bit burned, but her left leg had some striking pain, which sometimes was moving a bit jerkily.

Although, her mind was filled with questions… regarding her previous rest on her bed.

"So, what about you Mirii?" Grina smiles, as her face was pointing down the girl.

Mirii slowly turns her head to her right, as her mind was pushing all the questions away.

"Some fresh news for the audience?" Grina pushes her right tentacle back, with a caress.

"I'm afraid to postpone any discussion regarded as new." She blinked once, as a burning sensation covered her forehead. "Even the events happened in the previous mission…"

"Really?" Grina rose her right eyebrow, with her mouth downturned a bit. "Are your memories shuffled all around your mind?"

"Th-that's nonsense!" Mirii turns over Grina, frowning slightly, standing in tiptoes. "I perfectly remember all the details from yesterday! The time limit, the traps…"

"Pfui!" Grina rose her head, which turned forward, closing her eyes and smiling, as her left hand opened and flipped with the palm up. "Easy to chuck some vague stickers from the past… but what about the details?" Her left eye opened to a half.

Mirii's irises shrink, as she swallows silently: sweat grows on her forehead, as the pain presses more. She quickly turns her slightly lowered head forward, with her eyes closed and an increased frown.

"I'm wondering if Hunley was successfully cured from that black ink… unfortunately, I couldn't properly interrogate him since resting had more priority."

"Pfff! Really?!" Grina's open right hand covered her mouth, with her eyes opened to the half. "I thought that resting wasn't even existing inside your head, yesterday."

"Wh-what are you saying?!" Mirii turns over Grina, with her eyes expanded, keeping her frown. "I-I remember walking towards"

"You were RUNNING throughout those corridors!" Grina opens her arms, grinning. "When you reached Hunry's door, you knocked one hundred times on it!"

"Nnnngghhh!" The girl bites her lips, as sweat was growing back on her forehead. "S-stop spitting unimpressive jokes…"

"And why I would spit jokes?" Grina's hands fell behind her neck, with her eyes seeing Mirii's sweat. "You almost woke everyone up! Hunry got out of the room, by the way… and you hugged him right ahead." She snickered.

Mirii blushes a lot, almost stumbling.

"You know, like…" Bars rose his head, seeing the ceiling and smiling. "… I kinda took my smartphone and decided to sneak some photos." His right forefinger scratches the right side of this head. "Actually, I got time to only get one, so"

Suddenly, Mirii jumps in front of him: her face was more red than a tomato.

"BARS…" She kept trembling, as her right hand jerkily lifts up. "… YOUR SMARTPHONE… IS… SEQUESTRED…"

"Whoa, really?!" He stops, bending, while his arms almost stretched backwards. "Like, why?"

"BECAUSE… … I FOUND A VIRUS!" She closes her eyes, lowering her head and blushing to no end.

"Yeah, sure… a virus of love!" Grina kept snickering.

Mirii turns over Grina, with just her eyes almost popping out.

"Aaaaah, THAT virus… eh eh!" A sweat drop appears on Bars' right side of his head, as his hands kept tilting sideways. "You know, I was kinda messing with ya, girl! Just wanted to see some funky reactions, that's all!"

"Aaaawww, Barsy!" Grina shakes her head, shrugging and opening her arms. "Why ending the fun so soon?"

"Well, like…" Bars scratches the back of his head, chuckling a bit. "Her brain is already cooked too much: I don't want to deal with an extra crispy Mirii, since I'll go crying from the fire she'll"

"… Bars…"

Suddenly, the boy's face got blue: jerkily, he turns over Mirii with his eyes a bit watery. The girl's face was dark, as she was folding her arms.

"Gulp…! Like… ehm… ya called me…?" Trembling, his right forefinger pointed down his sweat-covered face.

"… I need a living target for my Charger training…" Her eyes shined. "… a large target, with the intelligence of a wall…"

"Ah… well…" His eyes tilted left and right, as sweat was raining down from his head. "… you sure need those Squid dummies!"

"No, you idiot…!" Her eyes were visible: she was frowning, as her fangs were showing. She walks very close to his face. "I want to verify if I can splat you more than 20 times, in a minute…"

Bars yelped, as his irises moved towards Grina, while his teeth gritted. The girl bends over Mirii's left ear, with her hands on her knees.

"Sorry to interrupt the works of a great genius, but…" Her irises went to her right. "… we are in front of Hunry's room."

Instantly, Mirii twisted right over her left, seeing a door: her mouth was left open.

"… we'll talk about your punishment later, Bars." The girl walks in front of the door.

Her hands stroke her tentacles multiple times, then her fingers pulled her long-sleeved shirt in different points: it had a logo resembling a Squid. Lastly, her hands patted her jeans.

"Eh eh." Grina covered her mouth with her right hand. "I'm sure you'll make that boy's head spin."

Mirii turns behind, with her face red and eyebrows up.

"SHUT UP!" She closes her eyes, returning ahead.

The girl breathes two times, each lasting one second, as her right fist rose.

 _Knock knock._

Mirii's arms stretched alongside her body: her stomach grumbled sneakily. The door opened, as Fara's head sticks out.

"Howdy, Technie!" She smiles, raising her left glove-like hand with her eyes closed. "Ya took some 'ood sleep?"

"Yes." She nods, smiling a bit. "You?"

"Meh…" The little girl pulled the door even more. "After that clash you did, I couldn' sleep too much…" Her right finger rubs her right eye.

"Wh-what?!" Mirii's irises shrunk, as the girl bends backwards. "Wh-what I did…?"

"Ya don't remember? That's… something." Fara's hands are on her back. "Ya got here, shouting about big bro…"

"I… I shouted?" A sweat slides from her head's left side. " _What in the world happened yesterday?! Wh-what I was thinking?!_ "

"Yeah! That was amazin', actually…" Fara tilts her head to her right, with her eyes closed, while frowning. "Ya kinda reminded me King Kraten's girlfriend!"

Suddenly, Mirii's eyes were letting their focus over her mind: she was seeing a large dinosaur-like creature, with long tentacles and her own face, walking around Inkopolis. She was roaring loudly at the helicopters, kicking buildings and stomping small cars.

Her focus returned, as her ears were hearing loud laughs coming from behind… she turns in that direction, as smoke came out from her ears.

"I do possess a gadget who can reduce an Inkling's size… which requires some testing." She rose her head a little. "Do you wish to become ants?"

"Pfff!" Grina's hands covered her mouth. "Come on…! You should laugh a little, every once in a while!"

"Yeah, like laughing makes Inklings fresh!" He chuckles a bit, opening his arms.

"I found more amusing seeing you helplessly running on my desk…" Her eyes squeezed a little. "… but I had enough of your cowardly excuses." She returns over Fara. "Excuse the childish nature of my friends, Fara. I'd like to meet Hunley and know"

"He's not here." She turns her head to her right, with her eyebrows up and mouth downturned. "Tonna picked him up an' brought him somewhere…"

Mirii stood still, her lungs too. Her irises were rather hard to see, her face got paler.

"… where is he?" Mirii's expression was still the same.

"I don't kno'…" Fara's fingers stood on her mouth. "But that woman did say somethin'…"

Mirii bends in front of the little girl, as her face got even paler.

"What she said?! Wh-what about"

"Ah, big bro is alright actually!" Fara smiles, with her eyes closed. "But she said… she said…" Her head turns over her left. "She said something about **going from rags to riches**."

Silence fell in: Grina and Bars look at each other, both with their mouth open. Mirii's jaw dropped. Fara stretched, yawning loudly.

"I want to sleep a little more, now…" She rubs her right eye. "Skippy needs some too…"

Mirii stands up, with her mouth sealed.

"Thank you for the information, Fara." She turns to her left, sprinting away.

The pain coming from her forehead wasn't pressing on the girl, as much as before. Her ears were hearing her own inner voice, which kept asking questions non-stop. She turns to her right, seeing Tonna scrolling down pages while walking. The woman rose her head, seeing the girl standing still in the middle of the hallway.

"Ah, Mirii." She smiles. "Good morning."

Mirii was gradually frowning. Tonna closes her eyes.

"The chief wants to talk with you. It's about"

"First, answer my question." The girl walks towards Tonna. "Where is Hunley?"

"Mirii." She opens her eyes, as her hands were gripping the pile of papers even more: her head turned to the left for a moment. "Listen to me, please: talk with the darn chief, first…"

"Why are you avoiding my question?" Mirii folds her arms, stopping in front of the woman. "I order you to answer the following question: where is Hunley?"

"Yo-you can't order me!" Her eyes grew, as sweat appears on her forehead and her head kept looking left and right. "Mirii, be serious! A Ranger can't"

"WHERE, IS, HUNLEY?" Mirii frowns a lot, as her head lowered.

Tonna's eyes almost popped out, jumping a bit.

"Sssssshh!" Her hands were moving up and down. "Darn it, Mirii! That question can't be answered here… the other Agents might get suspicious!" She whispered, behind her gritted teeth.

Mirii snorted, as her right foot tapped the red carpet. Tonna sighs faintly, raising her eyebrows.

"Look, I promise to tell you where Hun is… but please, go talk to the chief first! If you are seen walking around the hallway by him, he might decide to take away many points or force you to not take part of any future mission! After you finish talking with him, I'll say everything I know about Hun's situation in my office."

The girl kept looking at the woman, which skin was paler than before. She starts walking, passing Tonna from her left. Grina and Bars, standing near a corner, were watching the girl from a distance, facing the doors of an elevator.


	128. From rags to riches - Chapter 2

**Alright, if you are liking the story so far, please send a review.**

* * *

A large, metallic door opens up: Mirii pulls the door, while facing the hallway. There is a female Inkling Agent, speaking with her phone on her ear and a male Inkling Agent touching a black tablet's screen, while sitting on a white office sofa.

" _This migraine is beginning to impose a problem of large magnitudes…_ " Her right hand stood on her forehead.

Her hand feels cold, but her forehead feels warm.

" _I'll not let an useless fever force me to take the bed._ " Mirii turns to her left, spotting the stairs. " _I'll assimilate an aspirin once I'll knowledge Hunley's location._ "

Her steps were echoing a bit, after quickly touching each step.

" _That woman, yesterday… I clearly remember wearing my glasses, while she said those lies. I could have spotted her plans, ever since she appeared in front of the entrance._ "

Her right forefinger stood on her right cheek, while her left hand grabbed her right elbow.

" _ **Why her lies went through my genial exploit with such ease**_ _? This woman… how did she defied my gadget?! How could I let my guard so low to not realize such inconsistency?! N-no… those type of errors can't be solved by mere justifications or even ignored cowardly._ "

Her feet were now stepping on light-orange tiles.

" _Unfortunately, I can only put them aside… remembered as the achievement I greatly deserve._ "

Mirii turns over her right, passing an Inkling man lending on a wall, which had several wrinkles on his face.

" _For now, I must truly focus… more damaging than a failure of ignorance is a failure of incompetence._ "

Her sight caught a door, situated at the end of the hallway: it has a tag with "Tonna S." written on. She stops in front of it, with her right fist clenched firmly.

 _Knock knock._

"Come in!" Tonna's voice came from behind the door.

Mirii's hand grabbed the door handle, pushing it forward. Tonna was sitting on an office chair, which was turned towards the girl: behind, a monitor which was showing numerous words on a white document. Under her desk, a black computer case which a noise was coming from it, resembling propellers rotating quickly.

On the keyboard's right side a black, plastic plate covered by a smaller version, which had a clear surface on the top. Sitting on a smaller desk on the left, Grina: she was grinning, as her hands were standing on the desk and her legs were kicking the air a bit. On the right, Bars was sitting on a small leather armchair colored in a light-brown tone.

"Hey Mirii!" Grina jumps on the floor, opening her arms a bit. "It has been 30 years since you talked to us!"

"With that nonsense, you meant… 30 minutes." Mirii rose her head a little, as her face frowned a little.

"Yeah!" Grina's right forefinger pointed down at Mirii, as the thumb rose. Her right eye closed and her mouth was grinning even more. "Must say, your brain isn't as thought-munched"

"Grina, I would like to let Tonna speak to us." Mirii pushes the door, until it's closed. She returns forward, folding her arms. "Her knowledge is an answer I need to know… please, Grina. I'm already fighting against this migraine, which keeps damaging my patience."

Grina shrugs, with her eyes closed.

"Mirii, Mirii, Mirii… always good at jumping on someone's head." She reopens them, smiling, as she walks towards Bars.

She jumps on the armchair's right arm, as her head was now looking down Tonna.

"You heard the Queen of the monsters, Tonna! Roll up some words of wisdom!" Her right arm stood on her right arm.

A vein popped out from Mirii's forehead, as her fingers twitched. Tonna sighs loudly, as she stands up and lowers her eyebrows a bit.

"Mirii, about Hun…" She turns her head to the right, seeing a window.

Mirii lowers her head, with her forefinger standing on her forehead's right side.

"This morning at almost 8 AM, **I received orders to bring Hun in front of the entrance**." Tonna closes her eyes, lowering her head. "The Chief didn't mentioned the reasons… and I almost asked him some questions."

"Almost? Like, girl…!" Bars opens his arms, as his right hand touched Grina's right tentacle. "Questions don't bark and barf on people!"

"But the Chief would get suspicious." Tonna turns behind, folding her arms. "I'd rather kiss his shoes than even vaguely asking about the reasons behind that task!"

"Well… like, you are taking your scores too seriously." Bars slowly shakes his head, lifting his mouth a bit. He quickly grins. "You would even kiss my shoes, in exchange of a high score?"

Tonna's tentacles stretched upwards, as her eyes expanded and her face got blue. Grina turns her head over Bars, as her face was frowning a lot.

"Bars… what was that?" She squeezes her eyes a bit.

"A joke!" His hands kept tilting sideways, as his mouth was wide open and sweat was jumping from his forehead. "Like, I-I wanted to give her the giggles and let her forget about problems…!"

"… moving on…" Tonna's tentacles lowered, as the woman took one loud breath with her right hand on her chest. "So, I shut up and thought to warn you three…" Her hands are on her back, as she lowered her head. "But then I remember about your previous mission."

"Explain." Mirii points the woman, keeping a neutral face.

"Ehm…" Her eyebrows rose. "You came back at 2:27 AM… young Inklings need at least 8 hours of sleep, before waking up." She closes her eyes, raising her right forefinger. "According to the Inkopolis Security Team's Rules and Laws"

"YOU REFUSED TO WOKE US THREE, BECAUSE OF AN INSIGNIFICANT RULE?!" Suddenly, Mirii stands in front of Tonna, frowning a lot, shaking her fists and standing on tiptoes.

"Wh-what insignificant rule!" The woman's hands were in front of Mirii, as her back moved backwards a bit. "If I woke you up and an Agent saw me, the chiefs would drop me down to 50 points!"

Mirii growls, as her mouth's right side was showing her fang. She walks a bit backwards, as her arms folded and her right feet tapped the floor.

"… bu-but you didn't need to wake up at all!" She laughs, as her hands were clasping. "Because when I took Hun and brought him to the entrance, I also got a chance to talk with the man waiting in front of the entrance."

Mirii rose her head a bit, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"What did he said…?"

"Uhm…" Her mouth downturned a bit, her eyebrows got on her forehead. "To tell you the truth…"

Suddenly, Tonna's cheeks blushed a bit and her fingers twiddled.

"I… I-I couldn't ask him too many questions… you know… ehm… suddenly, th-the words were escaping from my mouth!" Sweat was forming from her forehead.

"Explain." Mirii sighs loudly, as she folds her arms.

"More?!" Her blush increased, as more sweat grows on her forehead. "Well… I-I met him and he took off his sunglasses… he smiled and said how puffy my tentacles were…"

The woman smiles, as her face was now red, her hands stood on her cheeks and her eyes closed.

"I… I-I was so surprised by that compliment! So… s-so…"

"In other words, Tonna fell into the love pit."

Suddenly, Tonna's eyes expanded as they immediately turned over Grina, which was grinning as her eyelids were to the middle.

"LOVE PIT?!" Her jaws dropped.

"And look! You already got a nice friend falling with you!" She opens her arms, simply smiling and lowering her eyebrows. "Did he took your phone number?"

Tonna's irises disappeared as her limbs stood completely still: her mouth was now white and her entire face was assuming a brighter color. She slowly falls on the chair…

"… Tonna?" Mirii bends forward, as her head tilts to the right. "Tonna?"

"… I asked him one question…" The woman's mouth barely moved, still her arms and limbs were still. "… he said that Hun was the first contender of a new show called **From rags to riches**."

Silence fell in. Mirii's irises shrunk. Grina left her mouth open.

"... a new show…?" A sweat slides down from Mirii's forehead. "You aren't seriously suggesting"

"Hunry is going on television?!" Grina jumps from the arm, stopping in front of the woman. "Or were you mumbling about the Inknet?!"

Mirii took her smartphone, as her thumb presses 20 times on different buttons each second. Her irises were bouncing up and down, left and right, as they saw numerous texts and images about "rags and riches".

"It's on the Inknet!" She turns her smartphone, as the screen was showing a logo.

On top of the word "rags", a Squid was standing sideways with the closed eyes squeezed. Next to the word "riches", a Squid was above a small hill of coins, crowns and golden swords, with the closed eyes up. Grina smiles widely, as her mouth open.

"AWESOME!" She jumps up, then starts to move around her arms and legs. "One of my friends is a superstar! One of my friends is a superstar!"

Mirii grabbed Grina's shirt, as multiple veins were popped out from her forehead.

"STOP DANCING LIKE AN IDIOT!" Her irises were small, the pain from her forehead only increased. "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! HUNLEY MUST BE RESCUED!"

"Rescued?!" Grina frowns, as she pushes Mirii forward. Her hands patted her shirt. "What kind of planet are you from?!" Her right hand stood on her chest, her eyes closed and her eyebrows lowered, while her smile formed on her open mouth. "I'd darn breakdance for 2 hours straight while singing **Gotta ink that turf** and all that, while Inkstrikes are raining all around me, if that means I get to conquer the Inknet!"

Mirii slaps her own face, as smoke came from her ears.

"Grina… did I told you what that woman said about Project Neo…?" She slides down her right hand.

"Ehm… duuuh?" Grina shook her head quickly, squeezing her eyes a bit. "I know that they are doing weird experiments and"

Suddenly her eyes expanded, as her mouth left open.

"… ah… wait…" Her irises shrunk.

"No wonder why Hunley stood in those labs for so long…" Mirii shakes her lowered head, with her eyes closed. "… according to the news, this new show challenges contenders into several trials."

She rose her head, while opening her eyes and lifting her eyebrows.

"Despite the closure of the Turf War Station… it seems they found an alternative."

"Oh no…" Grina's hands stood on her mouth. "So… s-so they really did experiments"

"There is no time to talk!" Mirii steps forward, frowning a lot. "We must reach those studios, before Hunley is forced to utilize his skills!"

"But what are we going to do then?" Grina opens her arms, with her eyebrows up.

"Simple: Hunley will run a medical test." Mirii turns over the door. "And if there are no traces of those experiments or if there isn't a known cure to solve any of those failed experiments…" She walks towards the door. "… he'll go back to the Shrine."

Grina turns over Bars: the boy stands up, walking closer to the girl.


	129. From rags to riches - Chapter 3

**Alright, if you are liking the story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

"HOLD IT!"

Mirii turns behind, frowning a bit: Tonna was standing on her legs, with her eyebrows up.

"What are you thinking, Mirii?! You can't go to those studios!" She rapidly walks towards the Inklings.

"Reason." Mirii folds her arms, tilting her head up.

"Aside the fact that if Agents spot you near the studios, you can bet to be brought back to the Headquarters for questions…" The woman closes her eyes for a moment, sighing. "… Rangers can't step out of the Headquarters, since they could be called by the chief in any minute and receive new missions."

"New missions?" Grina left her mouth open, as her left forefinger rotates her left tentacle a bit. "I thought we had to save the Cap'n!"

"But none of us know where he went…" Tonna lifts her glasses a bit. "Agent 1 and 2 are searching around Inkopolis and that city you found last time: zero results, at the moment." She shrugs, shaking her head.

"Total bogus!" Grina stomped the floor with her right foot. "I wonder what those living tentacles are even thinking: their weirdness is too much out of this world!" She stretches her arms a bit, while bending down. "How can you have a conversation with giant Squids, like it's totally mundane?!"

"Like, totally agree with you, girl!" Bars rose his left hand. "If I get to see a giant monster in the city, I'd depart for another dimension!"

"But there is something to be said..." Mirii lowers her head, with her eyes closed. "Even if a creature is exceeding the size of a building, you must concentrate and try to understand the situation you are facing."

"Sure thing, genius!" Grina smiles, with her eyes closed. "Especially when they flattened you with their feet."

"Hmpf!" Mirii rose her head, frowning and opening her eyes. "I'll not let any large beast crush me like an useless bug… size can't compare to pure intelligence, which I possess thanks to perfection."

Mirii's left hand grabbed the door handle.

"In any case, we must go." Mirii lowered her eyebrows, while looking at the woman. "Tonna, I completely understand the importance of the rules, but this show is an alternative method to run experiments for Project Neo. Do you know the truth behind that project?"

"Grina told me everything you heard about the project." Her head turns over the tall girl.

Grina grins, nodding. Tonna turns back over Mirii, with her hands on her hips.

"Although, I don't see why the show should have any connections with Project Neo."

"What are you implying?!" Mirii bends forward, frowning a bit. "Why would Hunley participate to a new show?! Who even knows him in the first place?!"

"Yeah…" Tonna smiles, while her eyes closed. "… would you care to answer those questions, Mirii?"

"Tsk." Mirii squeezes her eyes a little. "Hunley got back from the labs, after staying there for many hours." She clenches her fists. "The next day he's being called to participate this new challenge show… it can't be just"

"Actually… **how about you show me some proof**?" Tonna lowers her eyebrows, while keeping her smile, this time with her eyes open. She stretches her left arm with her hand open.

"Wh-what?!" Mirii moved backwards a bit, with her irises shrunk.

"Eh eh…" Tonna's wrists stood on her hips. "Weren't you the Squid **who wanted to trust evidences, rather than theories**?"

"No…" Mirii grits her teeth, her eyebrows skyrocketed on her forehead, as sweat was forming. "… nnnnnggghhhh!"

"You don't have any, don't you?" Tonna lowered her eyelids to the middle. "Then, your claim is nothing but fears for your dear friend."

"I'M FEARLESS!" Mirii growls, frowning a lot. "Fear is reserved for the weak! I proved many times to deliver perfect performances in those previous missions, without even considering a retreat!"

"Yet, you can't really prove your theory…" Tonna opens her arms, shaking her head. "For me, it might be an attempt to help Hun becoming famous and receive all the money he needs."

"Now, THAT…" Grina points her forefinger at the woman. "… sounds like some common sense!"

"Indeed." Tonna nods, as she lifts her nose a bit. "What we can do later is to watch the program and"

"ARE YOU CRAZY, GRINA?!" Mirii stands in front of the girl, gritting her teeth and frowning to no end. "Why are you trusting so mindlessly the activities of those labs?!"

Grina downturned her mouth a little, which rose a bit. Her eyelids were in the middle, while her hands were on her hips.

"Of course I don't trust any words of those mad scientists." She closed her eyes. "But while I heard Tonna's speech, I kinda realized something… I mean, what if Hunry stood in those labs just because the cure against that black ink wasn't made sooner?"

"N-NO!" Mirii walked backwards, with her left arm bended ahead and her eyebrows up. "Yo-you can't prove that…"

"And SO you can't prove your theories!" Grina bends forward, frowning a bit. "Face it, Mirii: you were getting all scared about"

"It wasn't an attack of fear…" Mirii grabbed her own tentacles, as smoke came out from her ears. "… I just want to see if Hunley is truly alright."

Grina sealed her mouth, slowly raising her back.

"You could deny my claims just as easily as I can do with your claims… but I prefer solving this mindless dilemma with the wise use of evidences." Mirii turns over Tonna, frowning.

"What evidence!" Tonna moves her arm down, frowning too. "You just said to not have any!"

"It doesn't mean I couldn't search for them…" Mirii slightly rose her head.

"… what do you mean?" The woman tilts her head to the left.

"As I said earlier, this endless compilation of words can only be ended by using definitive evidences." Mirii caresses both her tentacles with her hands. "The only way to gather one is to find Hunley and"

"Out of question!" Tonna moves her right arm sideway. "This is risky, Mirii! If Agents find you"

"I just need to talk with Hunley!" Mirii bends forward, gritting her teeth. "I'll ask him some questions… and based on his answers, I'm sure to"

"And how are you suppose to talk with him?" Tonna lifts her glasses. "The only way would be through a phone… but he doesn't even remember what a phone is."

Suddenly, Grina's eyes were seeing the wall: gradually, she smiles and lowered her eyebrows.

"Uhm… you know what…" Grina stretches upwards, same for her arms. "It wouldn't be too bad of an idea, going to the studios."

Her eyes sparkled, as her fists were standing below her chin.

"Do you have any ideas how many autographs I could snatch from?! Talk about being so close to total fame! Who doesn't want to be famous, actually?!"

"Grina, snap out of it." Tonna grabbed her left elbow with her right hand. "There is no way the Headquarters"

"Aaaah, right!" Grina steps in front of Tonna, grinning. "I almost forgot the little deal I have for this living rulebook." She clasps her own hands, rubbing them.

"Wh-what deal…?" Tonna rose her left eyebrow, as her eyes expanded.

"Eh eh eh…" Grina closes her eyes. "Tonna, Tonna… for once you weren't bonking your head on some, tsk, score!"

Tonna left her mouth open.

"Now… wasn't that guy working in the studios?" Only Grina's left eye opened.

The woman blushes a lot, as her right hand covered her mouth.

"Yeah… too bad you can't leave the Headquarters, am I right Tonna?" Grina's head tilted towards the ceiling with her arms open. "But we could do a little tour of the studios…"

The girl bends forward, with her right hand standing next to her mouth.

"… and I can tell you all about this guy." The girl whispered while nodding and grinning.

The woman's right hand grasps her mouth even more.

"Of course if we are stuck inside this boredom of a building..." Grina lifts her posture, shaking her head. "I guess that your Rank level is all ya got."

Tonna's eyes were getting watery…

"… no answer?" Grina shrugs. "Well, that sure was a disappointment!" She turns over the door. "I thought you got your true call, Tonna… I don't think your little achievements are much of a company for you: you can't talk with them, you can't share anything with them, you can only stare at them like a statue in a lonely park."

The girl begins to walk.

"WAIT!" Tonna stretches her right arm. "PLEASE, GRINA!"

Grina stops, slowly turning behind while smiling.

"Yes?"

Tonna's mouth trembles a lot, as sweat was drenching her face.

"… so… you are going to the studios, huh…" Her hands were on her back, as her face lowered down.

Mirii looks at Grina, with her mouth open. The girl nods, as her hands clapped.

"Why yes! I didn't expect"

"No no no!" Tonna's right forefinger tilted left and right, as her left wrist dried her forehead. "Don't you dare to think that I don't care about the rules anymore!"

Her eyes squeezes a little.

"What you are doing is just turfing stupid! You three got such a splendid job… yet, you treat it like trash! You didn't even got the job by passing the trial, so seeing you three risking your Ranger ranks like this is even offending every serious Agents and Rangers working here… and that includes me!"

"… sheesh, Tonna!" Grina rolls her eyes. "Would it have been too hard to just say no?"

"W-wait!" Her left hand stood on her mouth, as her open right hand was quickly tilting left and right. "I-I wasn't really saying that you couldn't go there…"

"Hmpf." Mirii folds her arms, as her head rose a little. "I'll make sure that my position as a Ranger will not be removed… I'm interested to master the top ranks and prove to the entire team of Agents who's the real legend: that's what true perfection is."

The girl walks towards the door, as her right hand grabbed the door handle.

"Forgive my hastiness, Tonna: we must reach the studios as quickly as possible." Her eyes closed.

"Don't worry!" Grina rose her right thumb, while grinning. "I'll find that guy and do a little chit-chat!"

Tonna smiles, nodding.

"I remember him wearing sunglasses…" The woman's irises look the ceiling.

"Yeah, yeah, that detail is well stored!" The girl points at her forehead, as she walks over the door.

"Ah, right!" Her hands were on her back. "I'll write a justification report for your absence. Just try to not get caught…"

"… no attempts are permitted. Only musts." Mirii pushes down the door handle.

Bars walks behind Grina, as he scratches the back of his head.


	130. From rags to riches - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The skies had a slight orange tone, with some white clouds here and there. A very large shadow, which had two long wings, passed above a tall tree while blasting off a continuous noise. Two pigeons swing their wings rapidly, slowly landing on a wooden board: one stood on a mat next to a door, the other walked a bit standing on the edge.

 _Vvvrrrrrrrrrr…_

The head moved down, while chirping: a metallic box with two eyes on it was sliding upwards, leaving a trail of green ink. The pigeon began flapping the wings, flying ahead: the item jumped out of the wall, landing on the board and stopping right in front of a smaller wooden wall, with a window on it.

As the other pigeon fled to the right, the eyes on the box shut down and so its noise. Right after, one Squid at the time jumped out from the tree, immerging inside the remaining green ink on the board. Forming into a humanoid form, three young Inklings which heads were pointed down at the door.

"Aaaaah…!" Grina opens her arms, as she leans towards the tree with her right ear standing on it. Her eyes closed and a wide smile grows. "Treehouse, sweet treehouse! I missed you so much…!" Her head strokes the wall a bit.

"Grina, stop sliding on that tree." Mirii rose her head a little. "You are hurting your credibility as a young adult Squid."

The girl turns behind, frowning and puffing her cheeks.

"Don't be a jerk, Mirii! The tree was feeling so lonely…" Her eyebrows rose, as her wrists stood on her hips. "I could hear the tears shredding from the leafs…"

"Hmpf." Mirii walks over the door, with her eyes closed. "That vegetable collection of wood couldn't even question what life is."

Her eyes open, as her right hand sinks inside her dark green jacket's right pocket.

"How you are considering this plant is utterly disgusting…" She pulls out a key. "… since it can't even react in front of anyone."

"Of course it can't react, Miss Obvious!" Grina frowns a lot, opening her arms. "But the important thing is to be grateful with such wonder of the nature…" Her fists stood on her chest. "This tree was so gentle to let Squids build a treehouse on it. Why we should treat it like garbage?!"

"I don't think to ever have the courage of calling a plant, with such derogatory term…" Mirii turns the key two times, then her right hand took the handle and pushes it down, pushing the door as well. "However, a plant must be treated as a plant."

Following the girl, the other two Squids entered inside, as Bars was carrying the box with the eyes.

"Hearing ridiculous claims such as the kindness of a tree, makes those persons appear as desperate." Mirii turns behind, as her arms folded. "Now, please take your seats and listen to my plan I carefully prepared before."

"Bah!" Grina grimaces, as she dives on a large sofa with some scratches on the top and some patches around the edges. "Thinking about a plan while following Robbo? Pfff!" She grins, while lowering her eyebrows. "Must be a cheese house for many mice."

"My mind is well-trained thanks to the art of perfection!" Her right hand stands on the table, as small dust lifts off. "I don't have the necessity of large amount of time to come up with brilliant strategies… unlike a certain girl who keeps relying on luck and improvisation."

Mirii rose her palm, seeing dust covering it: she grimaces, while frowning at the same time.

"This place is accumulating dust…" She turns over a cabinet. "How could you have not seen anything about the treehouse's conditions?!" The girl walks over the cabinet. "Not even a notice…"

"Well, I did notice the dust…" Her irises rest on the floor, which had a bug walking around. "But I thought to clean the treehouse, after we return. I mean" Her irises stood on Mirii, which now has a broom and a scoop. "knowing your attitude, I feared to send you into a mindless rage yet again."

"Dust represent negligence… and I refuse to be compared with a room, where I'm using my superb intellect to communicate my next brilliant strategy. In fact, I hate dust more than hearing your next stupid line…" Mirii swings her broom, pushing the dust on the scoop and frowning.

"Really?" Grina grins. "Then, if I say things like… how much you are missing Hunry right now, you are not hating"

"WHAT THAT HAS TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" Mirii's cheeks were blushing, as she was bending forward. "Stop mumbling nonsense for once!" She began swinging her broom again, this time faster.

"Sheeesh, Mirii…" Grina rolls her eyes, as her hands were on her legs. "Tonna had the guts to admit her love for the guy… why do you keep"

"Grina! Enough!" The girl stomps the floor, as her teeth gritted and her cheeks were blushing even more.

She took a loud breath, while closing her eyes.

"While I clean the treehouse, you and Bars better raise your ears..."

"Mirii…" Her eyebrows were up, her mouth a bit downturned. "I don't think it's healthy for you to negate your love for Hunry…"

The girl stops, as her face was looking down the floor.

"I mean, do you want me to say the darn obvious?" Grina stands up, frowning a bit. "Why do we need to get to the studios at all costs? Don't you think that Hunry would be alright at the end?"

Mirii was grasping her broom more tightly. Grina shakes her head, as her hands slaps her hips.

"You gave up on your school career, you threw yourself into situations you have never seen before… you can't even stand still if you don't know if Hunry is fine!" Grina walks to the left, as her head was pointed down at Mirii.

Bars was looking down at the short girl, holding a fuel container which had traces of green ink: he was bended on his knees, next to Robbo.

"You know, I may not have said this before, but…" Grina lowers her head. "… it makes me mad seeing you reacting with rage, whenever people are pointing at your interest for Hunry. It feels almost like you hate him, from the depth of your heart!"

"N-no, wait!" Mirii turns over Grina, with her eyebrows up.

Her eyes were a bit watery, as her throat swallowed silently.

"I-I don't hate him… he n-never did anything wrong to me…" Her right hand stood on her chest.

"Then why are you refusing to tell us the truth?!" Grina's wrists were on her hips, while her back was bending forward and her eyelids were in the middle. "No wait… it's not even that!" She lifts her posture back. "I know you love him! Everyone in this world knows you are in love with him! We just want to see you stop hiding your feelings like this!"

Grina took air from her nose.

"Mirii… if you keep shouting lies like that, **your heart is going to hate yourself for the rest of your life!** "

Mirii's irises shrunk immediately: a small pain was forming from her heart, like it's being chocked. She starts stumbling a bit, breathing quickly.

"Sigh…" Grina's eyes closed, as her eyebrows stood up. "To think you figured out those information about Project Neo… you couldn't thought about"

"Grina, let me talk about this…"

The girl reopened her eyes: Mirii's face was down.

"I'll keep this short, since we three must depart for the studios." She rose her face, which eyebrows were slightly up, her mouth visibly downturned. "Look, about Hunley…"

Her cheeks got red, as her head lowered again, with her hands behind her back and her irises resting on the lower part of the door.

"My desire is to see him well… he's truly a nice person, which doesn't deserve to suffer because of diseases or projects." Her irises turned to her right, seeing the bottom left corner of the cabinet. "And… ehm… I-I also want to see him around me…" Her cheeks got brighter.

Grina's mouth stood a bit open: she gradually forms a smile.

"But stop thinking that I'd ever perceive emotions such as love!" Mirii frowns, while looking at Grina. "Those make people waste their time, instead of concentrating on their tasks!"

"Ah, really…" Grina rose both her arms, while smiling and closing her eyes. "So, you are saying that your attempts to rescue Hunry are a waste of time?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mirii frowns even more, showing her teeth. "Saving a person's life grants a special seat in this world! Life is too precious to be compared with any gold!"

"Yeah, that's true…" Grina nods. "But don't you think it was easier to tell us your wish to stay with him more? After all those things you said, it just feels like a waste seeing all those contradictions coming from you."

"Nnnngghhh!" Mirii bites her lips, as she brought the scoop over a small trashcan. "Let's end this discussion now…"

Her left foot presses a small pedal, which made the trashcan's lid open: the scoop tilted downwards and shakes a bit, as the dust fell inside.

"Without further ado…" Mirii walks over the open cabinet. "I'll now expose my plan."

"Alright, genius!" Grina fell on the sofa, landing with her bottom. "Me and Bars are all ears!"

"Listen…" Mirii puts the broom and the scoop inside the cabinet, pushing back its door: she turns over the two Inklings. "As I found information about the show, I also happened to find the name of the studio: **Saltspray Productions**."

"Aaaah, Saltspray Productions!" Bars walks a bit over Mirii, while smiling and moving his hands up and down. "Like, it's located in that island just after the bridge!" He looks up, as his right hand rubs his chin. "Wait, what was the name of the island again…?"

" **Inkspray Inkland**." Grina's hands were on her head's back, as her left eye was close and a grin decorated her mouth. "That was the turf where I lived as a little Squid."

"Really?!" Bars expanded his eyes, as his smiling was open. "Wow, like you must have seen that studio tons of time!"

"Yeah…" Grina's head tilts above, as her hands picked her right knee. "My dad always brought me near it, observing cars passing in and out… sometimes we would see some actors walking around the sectors too."

She sighs loudly.

"The few times I saw them, they were always smiling… I always mention that to my dad and he said that it was indeed a job which makes you smile. When I was a child, that was the dream job I always wanted: smiles certainly indicate how nice was the place and that alone was enough to make me desire being an actress."

She chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, I was very naive back then… I mean, that job pretends so much from a person: if you don't respect the smallest detail of a schedule, you are out and done. If they would just chill out a bit, smiles would come out more naturally."

"In other words…" Mirii's right forefinger stood on her right cheek. "You know how to reach the studios?"

"I could get there with my eyes closed!" She stands up, leaning on her knees. "But once we get there, what are we going to do? The guardians will never let us enter inside."

"Unless there is a valid reason…" Mirii closes her eyes for a moment.

"Which is…?" Grina turns her head over Bars, as she pulled her left tentacle behind.

" **Job opportunity**." Mirii walks towards a small poster, which has the King Kraten character around buildings. "We'll pretend to bring our Curriculum Vitae to the Squid resources office and attempt to ask for an interview."

"Hey, not bad!" Grina smiles, with her wrists on her hips. "But do we have those documents?"

"The island is rather distant… a huge amount of time is required to reach the location." Mirii's right palm lands on the K letter, which is from the word Kraten.

 _Clic._

"That's why the vehicle of choice is going to be **The Squid Jr.** " Mirii's eyes follow a part of the wall moving upwards.

"Aaaah, nice!" Grina's eyes closed, as her hands clasped near her left cheek and her open mouth formed a smile. "That car has all my favorite music inside its radio: perfect to sing out loud and get some dancing move!"

"Aaawww, come on girl…!" Bars frowns a bit, while folding his arms. "Like, that thing is so small… it feels like driving a darn toy!"

"The toy you are referring to, Bars…" Mirii points her right finger at him. "It has a laptop, with a printer incorporated. While you are driving the car, I'll prepare all the documents in time and finish explaining my plan."

"But girl!" The boy opens his arms. "Like, the hummer can have that laptop and printer just fine! The only difference is that the hummer… like, it makes you feel at the top of the world!" He smiles, with his eyebrows down. "Everyone looks at that vehicle, roaring and running at full speed around the city… and respect you like the end boss of Super Squid 3D."

Grina blushes a bit, while staring at Bars: she lowers her head a bit, with her right forefinger's side on her smiling mouth.

"Still, the hummer puts us in disadvantage." Mirii walks inside a small room, which has two arrows: one was pointing up and the other one below was pointing down. "It's large and noisy: the guardians would not believe us."

"Girl… like, shucks a lot!" He shakes his head, while closing his eyes. "Alright, alright. Whatever you say, girl!"

Grina downturned her mouth, followed by her eyebrows moving up. Her eyes saw the key laying on the table: she took it and walks over the door, putting the key into the keyhole and turning it twice. The girl pulls it back, holding it in her right hand.

"Grina, we must go." Mirii's right hand was standing on the down arrow.

The girl sprints, putting the key back on the table: she stops behind Bars, which was inside the small room. Mirii pushes the button: the raised part of the wall comes back down, followed by a mechanical noise which was moving downwards.


	131. From rags to riches - Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your previous reviews!**

 **Send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Ding!_

A portion of a wall, which had a poster of a pixilated white Squid frowning and bending down, moves to the left: Mirii walks out, followed by Grina and Bars. Her left hand pressed a button and the lights appeared throughout the entire room.

The boy's eyes were on a large hummer, facing a metallic garage door: he sighs loudly.

"Man… like it's been a while, since we used the **Kraken 'n Roller** …" He opens his arms, shrugging and shaking his head.

"We used it some days ago…" Mirii walks over a smaller car painted in yellow. "Precisely when those Stingrays were attacking the city."

"But girl, like we used the hummer just for work!" He frowns a bit, walking towards a rectangular, wooden table. "I meant to use it for a vacation! I mean, this beast is made to make you feel alive around the sceneries, to make people forget about their problems and just enjoy the world for what it's!"

Grina's irises were staring at Bars, as her eyes sparkled and her cheeks blushed.

"Wow… I didn't thought Barsy was such a philosopher!" Her hands clasped.

He laughs, while his right hand fell on his head's back and his left hand grabbed a pair of keys and a circular remote which were hanging on a small, vertical wooden board leaning on the wall.

"Ha ha, like..." His left forefinger rotates around the key ring, which makes the keys and the remote rotate as well, while he was grinning and walking towards The Squid Jr. "That's common sense, girl! We bought this car for that reason…"

"Correct that last statement, Bars." Mirii rose her head a little, as she stood next to the car's back door on the right. "I complained about that decision ever since you talked about it, when we visited the used car lot… and still to this day, I consider that vehicle a waste of money."

"Yeah, I figured you'd still rant about it." Grina walks next to the car's front door on the right, as her face frowns a bit. "I'm surprised you didn't change much, ever since we formed the team..."

Bars pressed a button on the remote: the car made a clicking sound, followed by two chirps. Mirii pulled a rectangular lever, opening the door.

"I could say the same… but I did notice something different about you and Bars." She bends down a bit, entering inside the car.

The girl pulls the door in, then she slides sideways while sitting on the seats, until she reaches the back of the driver's seat: in front of her, a black board leaned on the back. Her hands pulled it down: her eyes were seeing a laptop standing on the board, with cables going inside the seat.

"What change?" Grina sits on the passenger seat, while closing the door and turning over Mirii.

Bars sat on the driver's seat, closing the door at the same time.

"It's been a while now, but…" Mirii closes her eyes, while lifting the top of the laptop up. "… you don't seem to treat Bars like you used before."

Grina blushes a bit, as her mouth grew in a flat line and her irises shrunk.

"Wh-what do you mean…?"

Bars turns the car's key, while they are in the ignition start lock. Mirii opens her eyes, as the irises turned over Grina.

"You were more careful about his antics… now, you seem to enjoy them with him." Her eyelids lowered to the middle, while her right forefinger pressed the Power button.

The engine rumbled, while the laptop screen flashed for a second. Grina blushes even more, almost not breathing for a moment.

"Ehm… you think?" She chuckles faintly, as her irises turned left and right.

Bars' left hand moved next to the steering wheel, picking a rectangular remote. He points it towards the garage door, pushing the left button: the door slowly opens.

"It all happened when that quarrel took place…" Mirii folds her arms, while raising her head. "I never saw you going against me, because of how badly I treated him."

"Well…" Grina's irises fell on the gear stick, which Bars's right hand stood on it, pushing it forward. "… to be honest, I thought you were exaggerating a bit."

The car starts moving, passing through the open door.

"That's not the point." Mirii's hands rest on the seat. "Even when Inkinators was reformed… there weren't many instances where you would downright attack him."

Grina turns ahead, with her head down and her hands clasped.

"Well, I did call him pervert yesterday…" She whispered.

"Girl, like I'm sorry for that!" He blushes a bit, while his hands were on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"Ha ha! What are you joking, Barsy?!" Grina's head turned over Bars, as she was grinning and closing her eyes: she pats his right shoulder. "I was just a huge butt, that time! I got even more salty for that, when you outright stood in front of me and attacked that woman's pet…!" She reopens her eyes, while simply smiling.

"Ah ah!" He smiled, as his right hand pulled the gear stick around. "Like, I wish I could see that moment on TV again… it was so intense, I almost didn't know what I was doing!"

The two Inklings laughed together. Mirii smiled, as her eyes were seeing the laptop's desktop.

" _Although, I think the pet was just pretending to attack us…_ " Her mouth was sealed, while her forefinger slides multiple times towards a folder, which had the word **Documents** below it. " _After all, the whole mission was part of that woman's plans._ "

Her eyes were moving on Bars and Grina respectively: the two were smiling at each other.

" _Uhm… maybe I should omit that piece of information…_ " Her eyes returned on the desktop, which was showing multiple files scattered around.

" _Technically, people must know the truth and have the courage to face it… but revealing this one may cause undesirable problems between Grina and Bars._ " Mirii slides her forefinger on the pad. " _Emotions can ruin a person, if used wrongly. Besides…_ "

Mirii smiles.

" _I want to believe that Bars really acted as a hero… he truly needs to evolve into a mature person._ "

The car was traveling on the road on the right lane: a red car was in front of them, speeding forward as well. On the road's left side, another road decorated with the same lines: cars were still, forming a long line. The roads were divided by two guardrails facing each the nearest road.

Music was playing inside the car, mostly by 8-bit instruments. Grina was tilting her head back and forth, as her right thumb was sliding on her smartphone's screen: her eyes were reading a text.

"Wow… that sounds super cool!" Grina smiles widely.

"What super cool?" Bars' eyes were still on the road.

"Eh eh… I think that the good ol' hummer is going to have some true fun, after all." Her right thumb kept scrolling down.

"Really?!" Bars' head turns over Grina. "Like, let me check!"

"BARS, THE ROAD!" Mirii frowns a lot, as her head was down and her arms were folded.

"Ack!" The boy turns forward, with the eyes immediately on the road. "Like, sorry girl…!"

Mirii sighs, while closing her eyes.

"Bars, the driver has an important responsibility aboard a card."

"Yeah, yeah!" He nods. "Like, I wanted to give just a look…"

"Don't worry, Barsy!" Grina's eyebrows were up, while her smile was still on. "It's just **an idea for a vacation**."

"Where?" Bars smiles.

"It's said to be located right in **Seaweed Forest**." Grina's eyes were seeing a photo of some trees with orange leafs. "I heard that name so many times…"

"Usually, the forest is highly utilized for excursions." Mirii's hands moved to the right, as they picked up a small pile of papers. "Especially on summer."

"Well, the website is sayin' that some guy could let us take a nice house, right in the middle of the forest!" Grina's irises were now seeing a list. "It has a large television sitting on the lounge, a nice chimney… and if we order a rent until the 25th of this month, we could get an awesome price!"

"Grina, the bridge is almost completely crossed." Mirii's eyes were seeing some buildings in the distance. "You must guide Bars, since you know where the studios are located."

Grina snorted, as her eyes rolled.

"Mirii, I knew that… there is no need to"

"Grina, this is not the time to discuss!" Mirii frowns, while staring at the girl. "Once I'll show those documents to the guards, we must locate the department where Hunley is."

"Do you have any idea where that department is?" Grina smiles while lowering her eyelids, as her right hand puts her smartphone away. "I guess Miss Perfection could really use some fancy gadget here."

"I have indeed an application for my smartphone, which helps me locate people." Mirii puts the papers down, as her left hand sunk inside her jacket's left pocket. "But the studios isn't a public place: there might be other guards walking around."

"Naaah, there aren't other guards around…" Her hands fell behind her head's back. "Well, at least that's how I remember since my childhood. I'm sure there aren't any of them…"

"In any case." Mirii rose her head a little. "You and Bars must look around and let me know if there are people watching us: raising suspicion will get us three out of the studios."

"Alright, alright…" Grina downturns her mouth a little, while her eyebrows and eyelids got in the middle.

Her eyes were staring a roundabout road, which had a small garden surrounded by green fences on the edges.

"Now, Bars…" Grina bends forward, as her right forefinger points the road. "Just proceed right ahead, until you reach that traffic light over there."

"Gotcha, girl!" He nods.

The car stops behind a line of multiple triangles looking down: two other cars were turning along the roundabout. Bars presses the gas pedal, as the vehicle proceed while turning the right side of the circular garden counterclockwise.

As the car proceeds on the road, Grina looks to her right: her sight was seeing some buildings which had several balconies with some people standing on some of them.

" _Yep… I do remember those buildings._ " She smiles.

"Girl, like we are getting near the traffic light." Bars' eyes were seeing a red light on the traffic light, which had two cars on a lane each, both behind a large line. "Where we go next?"

"You turn right, then the first turn to the left." Her head turns over him. "After that, pretty much follow the road and you'll see it on the left."

"Heh… like, too easy!" The car stops behind a dark blue one, standing on the right lane.

He turns his head to the right, tracking down a tall building surrounded by iron fences.

"You know girl…" His irises moved to the left, seeing more buildings with steel-balustrade around balconies. "I thought this place was immersed inside the money. This kinda feels like that ol' town where my grandpa is."

"Eh eh, because this isn't the city yet!" Grina grins, as she looks at Bars. "When you'll follow that road, that's where the city starts emerging."

"Ah… girl, like where you lived before?" His eyes were now seeing the red light.

"In the city centre." Grina's head rose upwards, while lying on the headrest. "In a humble house..."

Mirii's irises shrunk while her mouth opened.

"Well, girl…! If we have time, we could pay a visit there." He presses the gas pedal.

The green light now appears, as the cars resume their movement: Bars turns the steering wheel to the right.

"I don't think we can, to be honest…" She reopens her eyes. "But it would be cool to show you my little house. I'm sure to still have."

"Grina!" Mirii points her right forefinger at the girl. "You said that you lived in a house in the city centre?!"

The car turns to the left, standing on a smaller road which was between the two buildings.

"… uhm?" Grina turns her head over Mirii. "Yeah?"

Mirii's jaw dropped.

"But… but that means…"

"What it means, exactly?" Grina tilts her head to the right.

Mirii closes her mouth, looking at the girl.

"Grina, I read this in a book long ago…" She rose her head. "Inkspray Inkland's apartments in the city centre **are one of the most expensive apartments in this side of the planet**."

Silence fell in.

"WH-WHAT THE?!" Bars' eyes expanded, which were still on the road. "LIKE, ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT THIS MIRII?!"

"I'm always serious, Bars." Mirii frowns slightly. "Seriousness is the only way that brings people towards perfection… am I right, Grina?"

The girl was sweating a lot, as her right cheek twitched frequently.

"… ah… ehm… well…"

"Grina, tell us the truth!" Mirii lowers her head. "If you lived in such expensive house…"

"W-w-wait a darn minute!" Grina moves her hands sideways, alternately, while her eyes were almost popping out. "I-I-I can explain! Please, let me explain!"

She took a wide breath, as her right hand stood on her chest.

"Alright… yes, I lived in a house which is located in the city centre… BUT how we got that house was in a different way!" She nods multiple times.

"How…?" Mirii folds her arms, as her eyes squeezed.

"Ehm…" Grina took her left tentacle, pushing it back. "That was… sigh, how can I say that now… … let's say a gift." She lowers her head, as her eyebrows rose.

"From who?" Mirii's eyes were seeing hills from her left.

"… from my grandpa…" She sniffs once.

"Your grandpa gave you a house like this?" Mirii bends forward.

"… yes… actually… **that was his last gift**." Her eyes were getting a bit watery.

Mirii left her mouth open a bit: she lends on the seat, as her eyes were staring at Grina turning forward.

"I lived here, before… in a truly humble house." She sobbed once.

Mirii's eyes turned to the right.

"My grandpa… well… my grandpa lived in the city centre… and yes, he was rich too." She sniffs loudly, as her right wrist rubs her eyes.

"More than my parents, I passed so many days with him… and… s-sniff, n-no grandpa!" She closes her eyes, sobbing a lot. "NOOOOO!" Her eyes were covered by her hands.

Bars downturned his mouth, as his irises turned to his right.


	132. From rags to riches - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

With the hill just behind, there are 6 facilities scattered around the asphalt which had several sidewalks surrounding grass, trees and bushes. Behind each facility, a logo of a goods lift. Around the area, there are three identical entrances: all have a different number on a guard post, but all have a sign with the same logo as seen before.

The car was getting closer, descending a small downhill.

"Like, that's the studio?" Bars' eyes were on the road.

"Yeah! Good ol' Saltspray Productions…" Grina rose her head a bit, while smiling. "It doesn't seem to have changed much."

Mirii was bending forward, as her head was pointing down a guard post which had the number 1 on it.

"Now, I pretend concentration from both of you." The girl looks at each Inkling. "Errors are not admitted."

"Alright, girl!" He lowers a lever, located to his left side. His head turns to the right. "Grina, like are you fine?"

"Yes, yes, I'm better now…" Grina rubs her eyes, while nodding.

She turns over Mirii. "Are you going to talk with the guard?"

"Of course. Be careful, though: the guard might ask you two some questions. Remember that your goal is to obtain an apprenticeship and you still frequent normal high-school." Mirii leans on her seat, as she picks up the pile of papers.

"Well, that's like easy to remember!" He grins, as he turns the steering wheel to the left.

The car turns left, facing a vehicle barrier ahead: to the left, a guard post. The vehicle slows down, stopping right in front of the barrier. Mirii pushes a button on the left door's small panel: the window near her lowers down.

The small building's door opens, as a humanoid shark comes out of it.

"Excuse me, mister." Mirii tilts her head out of the car, as her eyes could track the guard's face. "I'm the person which you need to talk."

The shark rose his head, seeing Mirii: he moves closer, bending down almost to the window's height.

"Good evening." He smiles, as his left hand stands on the top of the car. "What can I do for you?"

"We would like to enter, sir." Her hands were grasping the papers a little.

The guard downturns his mouth.

"Unfortunately, the visiting hours are"

"We are not visitors." Mirii rose her head. "We are students from Inkopolis' Peinto High School: since the Turf War Station is closed, we are sending Curriculum Vitae profiles to numerous companies and see if they accept to hold an interview."

"An interview, huh?" The guard stands upwards, lowering his head which was still pointed over the girl. "I understand your situation though: I was looking for part-time jobs too to pay up all the taxes for high school."

"Education may be expensive, but it's a necessity." Mirii nods. "No job can properly be done, without knowing the basics."

"I agree!" His eyes closed, while smiling. "Maybe you could find a future in this place: Saltspray Productions is always interested in young talents, which is something I would describe as being very brave."

He reopens his eyes.

"It's not easy to fulfill any of those jobs, you know… especially when you have to be always the best! Although, that's also one of the great aspect of this place… well, enough chat." He shows his right palm in front of Mirii. "Pass me those Curriculum Vitae documents, please."

The girl lowers her head, as her eyes were reading "Mirii Kelpshell" and seeing a small photo of herself. Her arms moved towards the guard, with the papers smelling like wood and showing an almost bright white. The guard's hands stood on the papers, pulling them out of Mirii's hands.

His irises kept going from the right to the left, with the head pointed directly on the first paper. After three seconds, his fingers picked up the paper and completely turn it behind the other papers, as his irises resume their left-right movement.

Mirii's head turns to her right: Bars and Grina were all staring at the guard. Grina's face in particular was a little paler…

"Aaaaaah, now I see!"

Mirii immediately turns her head over the guard: he was smiling and nodding.

"So that's why you are finding a part-time job here!" His left hand pulled all the papers below the first one, back up.

The papers on his right palm had small hills and crumples. Mirii's eyes were still staring at the guard, with her mouth slightly open.

"Excuse me, sir…" Mirii lowers her eyebrows less than an inch. "Is there something in particular which made you realize an important aspect of those documents?"

"Yes, yes, there is!" He nods two times, this time with his eyes closed. "Why you didn't told me about it sooner?! I'll keep those papers and call the Squid Resources Office right away!"

Mirii's irises shrunk, almost standing up.

"Wh-what?!"

He turns his back. "In the meantime, why don't you have a nice little tour"

"Sir!" Mirii's hands are on the car door, while she was bending forward with her head turned over the guard. "Would you please explain the situation?! Why are you"

"MIRII, NO!"

The girl turns over the car: Grina had her eyes expanded, as sweat was jumping out from her forehead.

"Don't question anything! Just let him raise the vehicle barrier and don't complain!" Her teeth were gritted.

Mirii kept looking at the girl: her knees bended, as she sits on the seat with her hands on it, while her tentacles covered each hand. The vehicle barrier rose a bit jerkily. The girl's eyes were seeing the open door and the small building's walls which had a yellowish tone.

The car's engine roars, as the wheels starts spinning forward. Mirii's eyes kept following the guard post, until her sight drastically moves to the right while the car turns in the same direction.

"I don't understand…" Mirii returns forward, with her eyes watching the black board. "What just happened?"

"Who cares!" Grina shrugs. "The important thing is that we are inside!" She grins, while turning over Bars.

"You said it, girl!" He nods, as his eyes tracked two white signs.

The sign pointing to the left had the word "Parking Lot - 1" written on it. The sign pointing to the right had the word "Facility - 1" written on it.

"But we must know the element which let the guard believing us!" Mirii's hands stood each on one of the front seat, as the girl moves closer to the little gap between the two seats. "Otherwise, we would be seen as suspicious!"

"Well, explain your plan to know that little detail, genius." Grina's right leg stands on her left knee. "Because the guard would start suspecting on you, like a Squid inside the Ink."

"Th-there has to be a way…" Mirii's eyebrows rose, as her lips were bitten. "He took a look at our Curriculum Vitae documents…"

"Like, I saw him staring at **Grina's document**!" His eyes were staring multiple cars staying each between two white lines on the road.

Mirii turns over Grina, as her mouth opened: the other girl almost lifts herself, with her jaw dropped.

"Grina's document…" Mirii blinks both her eyes three times: she starts frowning a bit. "Grina…"

"Yes…?" Grina jerkily turns over Mirii.

"What's the meaning of this…?" Her eyes squeezed a little.

"I-I'm asking the same thing!" Sweat jumps out of her forehead. "Wh-what's going on here?!"

Mirii sealed her mouth, as her frown increased: her left hand sunk inside her jacket's left pocket.

"W-wait, Mirii…" Grina's irises rest on Mirii's left hand. "What are you doing?!"

From the pocket, a pair of glasses shows up: Mirii opens them, wearing them as her nose moves upwards a bit.

"Now…" Mirii rose her head. "Grina, do you have any idea why that guard believed those documents…?"

"Eeeeeehhhhhmmmm…" Grina's irises bounced left and right, as her right wrist was drenching her forehead. "Well… because… ehm… I… I-I don't know?" Her eyes closed, while grinning.

Mirii folds her arms.

"… you are lying, Grina."

"NOOOOOO, W-WAIT A DARN MINUTE!" Grina's hands moved left and right, as her eyes almost popped out. "THOSE GLASSES YOU ARE WEARING ARE A FAKE! A FAKE, I SAY! WHY I WOULD LIE LIKE THAT?!"

"… **why are you shouting, then**?" Mirii lowers her head, frowning even more.

Grina's hands quickly covered her mouth.

"… ah… I-I guess I'm getting really nervous…" Her right forefinger, pulled the top of her shirt as she swallows lightly.

"Hmpf. That's true…" Mirii was squeezing her eyes. "Because your lies couldn't protect the truth you are hiding from us."

Grina's hands were grasping her shirt, as her teeth were almost eating her lips. Mirii turns over Bars.

"Bars, close the windows and the car." Mirii returns over Grina. "Grina has the truth to reveal…"

The boy sighs, as his irises were seeing the girl: his left forefinger pushed a button which rose the bottom-left window all the way to the top. The forefinger moved upwards, pressing a round stick: a clicking sound was heard.

"Thank you." Mirii was seeing another car with only seats inside, between the lines.

Grina was trembling.

"Very well, Grina." The girl points her right forefinger at Grina. "There is no escaping now! Tell us the reason why that guard rose the barrier!"

Grina's fists were on her legs: her head was down.

"Grina, please…" Mirii retreats her right arm. "You know us… we three are members of the Inkinators." She rose her head a bit. "Revealing the truth may be hard for you… but it must be done. If you are not brave in your life, you'll never be brave enough to survive."

Grina kept seeing her legs.

"… I knew that day would come…" She sighs, while closing her eyes. "I knew that bringing you here would meant to throw the truth out of the window… even though, at that point I didn't care much." She turns over Mirii, while smiling and opening her eyes. "I wanted to see Hunry too, Mirii… and I also wanted to help you." She nods.

Mirii's mouth was left open, as she sat on the seat.

"Well…" Grina lowers her head. "I could tell you the truth… but I think it would be best to let you do the work." She grins. "I'm sure that in your childhood, you heard about **Ink, Turf, Splat**. Would you mind to talk about it for a bit, Bars?"

"You can bet that, girl!" Bars rose his right thumb, while his right eye winked. "Like, that show was the hit back then! Cartoons mixed with live-action episodes used as an interlude, which it was like miles better than some of cartoons! Like, me and my friends talked about that show for a long time! Even my little sister loves that old show!"

"I do remember that show as well…" Mirii smiled. "My brother always called me to watch all the episodes... and I heard children talking about it in school."

"There were little kids doing adventures together, during the live-action! Do you remember their names, Mirii?" Bars scratches the top of his head.

"Uhm…" Mirii's right forefinger stood on her right cheek. "I remember Metor, which was the boy sidekick."

"I remember Isanta, that crazy little girl!" Bars rose his right forefinger.

"Hmm…" Mirii taps her right cheek. "I don't remember the others…"

"What about **Greta Inkolina**?" He grins, while closing his eyes. "She was the female protagonist of those live-action segments!"

"Well, that name was obviously the most memorable." She nods. "Before reaching that name, I wanted to remember all the others."

"That girl was named a prodigy so many times!" The boy opens his arms. "She had charisma, talent and even a passion for improvisation: in fact, some of her best lines came up with just that!"

"She was indeed a talented person." Mirii smiles. "She was calm and gentle… always smiling, never complaining in front of the camera. She appeared in 2 sitcoms as part of the main cast and even debuted theatrically with a minor role, as the male protagonist's daughter."

"Yeah… the boys at the school were so interested about that little girl! They even wished to have her in the same class as theirs." His eyes were looking up. "But then, if I remember correctly… that girl, kinda disappeared from the scenes."

"Correct." Mirii rose her head. "News reported that Greta went to another studio, taking an important role for an upcoming movie. Ever since that event, no one asked a thing about her… sometimes she's mentioned in some talk shows."

"What the turf, girl!" Bars shakes his head, while his mouth downturned. "Like, where is she now?! I would so love to meet her in person… like, I'd pay with my house to even get a photo of her as a grown-up!"

"Greta Inkolina…" Mirii sighs. "The icon of a truly fantastic show… …"

Suddenly, Mirii's eyes expanded as she lets out a loud gasp and her hands covered her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa!" Bars turns behind. "Like, what's going on girl?!"

Mirii was trembling.

"No… n-no, it can't be…!" Her irises stood on Grina.

She was smiling.

"Bars…" Mirii's irises were pointed at the boy, while her hands stood down. "I noticed something about **Greta's full name**."

"What about it?" He shrugs.

"Think about it…" She took a deep breath. "Greta… Inkolina… **Grina's surname is Inkol**." She bends forward, frowning a bit. "Took away Inkol from Inkolina, so you have just ina…"

"Huh?! W-wait, what?" Bars shook his head, while squeezing his eyes a bit.

Mirii's mouth was open: she sealed it, as her right forefinger stood on her right cheek.

"No, forget about my previous statement: I just found an easier way to solve this mystery. Grina's name… the origins are coming exactly from Greta's full name! Especially from the initial and the final part of it… **Gr** eta Inkol **ina**. Gr… ina! Grina!"

Bars' irises shrunk: suddenly, his forehead was covered in sweat.

"… girl… like, no way…" He turns over Grina. "You… you are really…"

Grina sighs, while smiling: her left hand took her left tentacle behind her left ear.

"I knew that you would end up, saying that name… I mean, that little girl is the icon of the show, as Mirii just said." She grins, chuckling a bit.

"Wh-wh…" Bars' face became extremely red.

"Heh… well, time for some true presentation!" Grina closes her eyes, while smiling and lowering her head.

She rose her head, only opening her left eye as her forefingers pointed at her face.

"My name is Greta! Greta Inkolina!" She grins. "But I'm usually called Grina from my family and parents!"

"GR-GR-GREETTTAAAAA?!" Bars lifts his posture, as his head hit the car's roof.

"YOU ARE TRULY GRETA?!" Mirii's eyes almost pop out.

A sweat drop appears on Grina's left head.

"Ehm… gang"

Bars pressed a button from the car door's panel: he instantly opens the door, as his head looks at the orange sky with his arms up.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'M FRIEND WITH GRETA!" He smiles. "I'M FRIEND WITH GRETA!"

The door opens, as Grina quickly stands up turning over Bars.

"Stop it, Bars!" She was frowning, with her fists down. "Are you crazy?!"

The car's back door located to the right opens, as Mirii quickly jumps out with her eyebrows up.

"How could I treat a talented celebrity with such disregard?!" Her teeth were biting her lips. "Daring to call you an idiot multiple times!"

"Not you too, Mirii!" Her eyebrows rose. "Knock it off, already!"

Bars runs around the car, stopping in between Mirii and Grina.

"Greta! Like, I-I don't have the words…!" His hands were on his heart.

Mirii tilts to her right.

"Forgive me about that quarrel happened some days ago!" Her hands were grabbing her tentacles. "I-I let my rage succumb me… I-I'm truly sorry for punching you in the face!"

"Actually, Greta…!" His right forefinger rose. "You were so cool saving me that time against the bullies!"

"Greta, I'd never stop thanking you for letting me stay with Hunley…" She smiles, as her hands released her tentacles. "He's the only person I would stay with, forever!"

"Greta, like" He stretches his right arm.

"ALRIGHT, TIME OUT!" Grina's right fingers stood under her left hand, as her face was frowning a lot. "Would you stop treating me like a celebrity?!"

"Why?" Mirii rose her head. "I don't understand… you are a celebrity, Greta."

"MY NAME IS GRINA!" She bends forward, as her teeth were gritted.

Mirii jumped backwards.

"Whoa, girl... I-I mean, Greta!" He shakes his head quickly. "Not to complain with a great girl like you, but"

Grina roared loudly.

"Darn it! Darn it, darn it, darn it!" She jumps up and down, stomping the road. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't come here! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T LET YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME!"

She shows her face, which was frowning a lot.

"And now… I'm treated just like the other fans did back then!" She bends down, sighing loudly. "I guess dad was right… even grandpa said that… ah, speaking of grandpa, the story I told you about him wasn't completely a lie: I mean, he left us a lot of money and my parents decided to change their house with the additional money, moving just to the next one which was indeed better."

Grina lifts her posture: Bars and Mirii's mouths were sealed, with their eyebrows up. She turns behind, facing some bushes.

"Well, I was pretending to cry too… even though, it makes me really sad thinking about it." She rose her head. "He was the only one who wasn't looking at me just as an actress… he never judged anyone from their status, which is something admirable."

Her eyes got slightly watery.

"I hope you don't mind… if I can tell you something about my past."

Bars gradually smiles a bit: he starts walking over Grina, hugging the girl from her back while blushing a lot.


	133. From rags to riches - Chapter 7

**Alright, write in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Actually, Grina..." Mirii rose her head a bit. "We are here to find Hunley and bring him back to the Headquarters: there is not enough time to listen to your past."

Grina turns behind, still hugged by Bars: the boy lowers his arms, with his cheeks red and a smiling mouth.

"I guess you are right, Mirii…" The girl smiles, while nodding. "But there is nothing to be worried about: Hunry is fine!"

"How can you say that?" Mirii folds her arms. "I couldn't even say a word to Hunley… I don't even know if he's truly fine or not."

"Trust me on this one, Mirii." Grina's right hand rests on her chest. "In this place there is not a single evil soul!" She closes her eyes, while smiling. "I'm sure farmer boy has already tons of friends here: that guy is so kind, you can't just stand against him! His ignorant nature may be a little weird… but hey, at least he's not arrogant!" She shrugs.

"Of course he isn't." Mirii smiles, while folding her arms. "Still, pretending to know everything by just sheer memory isn't something I would call Intelligence." She rose her head, as her mouth returns into a neutral position. "Examining the situation may be difficult, but nothing positive is granted with the easy way."

"Eh eh, good ol' Mirii never fails to deliver some daily lines!" Grina grins, as her head turns to her left. "But what about we check some of those facilities and see if we can find Hunry?"

"Alright, Greta! Like, lead the way!" Bars closes his eyes, while raising his right hand.

Grina downturns her mouth, as she turns behind while bending forward.

"Bars, could you please not call me like that…?" Her eyebrows lowered.

"Why? I mean, it's your real name!" He shrugs, with his eyebrows up.

"I know, but people would start getting really suspicious if you call me Greta out loud!" She frowns a bit, pointing at him with her right forefinger.

"Grina, what if Paparazzi are taking photos of you right in this very moment?" Mirii turns her irises left and right. "Although, I'm not seeing anyone nearby…"

"Pfff!" Grina covers her mouth, which was smiling. "No Paparazzi ever stood anywhere near this place!" Her arms were up, as she turns 360°. "The Saltspray Production studio has several guards, which prevent anyone with a professional camera to get nearby."

" **Even Agents**?" Mirii squeezes her eyes a bit.

Grina stood with her mouth open.

"… good question." She was completely still.

"Like, what happens if those Agents know about your true name?" Bars turns around, frowning. "Are they going to blackmail you…?"

"Or worst!" Grina trembles, as she looks left and right with her mouth downturned and her eyebrows up. "Th-they could reveal my true name to the entire city…!"

She rose her head, as a waterfall of tears came down from her eyes while her mouth was trembling.

"Th-that would mean Paparazzi will constantly take photos of me and talk shows will constantly invite me!" She sniffs loudly.

"If that imposes such a problem, for you…" Mirii walks past Grina. "Then, we shall find Hunley at soon as possible."

Grina looks at Mirii, with her mouth a bit open. She starts sprinting, stopping right in front of her.

"Wait, wait!" She thrusts her palms forward. "Do you really think to have free access in every single facility?! Despite the fact that the guard let you in, it doesn't mean you are authorized to enter inside a building!"

"True… actually, I already knew that." Mirii's right forefinger taps her forehead two times, quickly. "I had thought of stealth tactics to visit each of those working areas... but it seems the only true requirement is your presence, Greta."

"Aaaaah, I see what you mean!" Grina nods, while smiling and lowering her eyebrows. "I would need a bit more than just claiming to be Greta… still, I'm sure to pull it off easily!"

She turns behind, with her hands on her hips.

"Follow me, my minions!" Her right arm thrusts forward, as she began to step. "Greta Inkolina is going to conquer the seven seas of ink!"

"Whoa, girl…!" Bars chuckles, while closing his eyes and walking behind Grina. "Like, that kinda reminds me the pirate episode: you and your friends were all sailing around a blue ink sea, while trying to find some treasure!"

"Aarrrrr!" Grina jumps while turning behind, starting to walk backwards with her forefinger pointed at Bars, as her right eye closed and her mouth was grinning. "You got the X, Barsy! That was one of my favorite episodes too!"

Their feet were stepping on a sidewalk: on their right, a line of palm trees standing each on a square filled with terrain, on their left a rectangular building with round edges and a line of windows on the wall.

"Hey, I liked it a lot too!" He smiles, as his hands entered inside his pockets. "I wished so badly to join the treasure hunt… like, I think I sent a letter to the studio."

"Really?" Grina returns forward, walking in the same direction. "I wish I could remember something about that…" Her hands were on her head's back. "I don't remember many fan letters, unfortunately."

"That's ok, girl!" Bars shrugs. "Like, with the luck I have, probably that letter was left burned out or something…"

Grina turns to the left, as the other two Inklings do the same.

"I really hope that's not the case." Grina's head turns to her left, as her left iris rests on the left corner of the eye. "Usually, I would read all the letters I receive…" She closes her eyes, while grinning. "Well, after the staff checked them first, of course!"

Mirii's eyes tracked an Inkling man with a complete black suit including a white shirt and black tie, wearing sunglasses: his arms were folded, as he was staying in front of a large, metallic door. The girl walks sideways, over Grina.

"Grina, sorry for the interruption…" She whispered, as her eyes were still on the man. "There is a bodyguard, in front of us…"

Grina returns her head forward, as her eyes immediately saw the sunglasses: she smiles.

"I almost forgot…" Her arms lowered down, as she starts sprinting. "I had a promise to keep!"

"Grina!" Mirii grits her teeth, as she frowns and moves her right hand down, still whispering.

The man turns his head to the right, as his ears rose up and the air was filling with step noises. The girl slides a bit, standing in front of him: her hands were on her back, as she swings back and forth with her feet.

"Good evening, dude!" Her right hand rose up, as her eyes closed. "I know what you are thinking inside your mighty head: who the kelp is this girl now?! Eh eh…"

Suddenly, Grina was standing behind the man as her arms were wrapping his neck.

"The name's Greta… Greta Inkolina, at your service." She was whispering, as her mouth was near his left ear.

"Greta Inkolina?!" His head turns to the left, with his mouth open. "There is no way you can be that little actress!"

Grina jumps back in front of the man, as she chuckles while her arms were open and her eyelids were lowered to the middle.

"Little Greta isn't small anymore!" She grins. "She got some vitamins, pal!"

"Wait! Anyone could pretend to be such person!" His legs bended, his arms were going backwards. "Why don't you prove that in some way?!"

"Oh my…" Grina lowers and shakes her head, while closing her eyes.

She rose her right arm up in the air, standing on her right foot's toes with her left leg bending backwards and her left hand standing on her chest. Her eyes were still closed.

"I used all thy passion to demonstrate in front of this oblivious man, the artistic nature of thy soul!"

Her left foot touches the floor, as Grina's head lowers down with her eyebrows up and her mouth downturned: her hands were clasped.

"Despite thy noble efforts, I couldn't succeed in the task to hold thy title of child prodigy…"

She turns to her left, raising her head with her right fist on her forehead, her left open hand moving backwards and moving her body forward while her feet were glued on the sidewalk.

"Aaaah! The pain is striking on thy heart…! The skies are getting dark and the clouds are starting to cry… what Greta will do now? Is the plank the only place she can go? The possibilities are looking slim…"

Grina turns forward, with her right fist in front of her chest, with her head down as her face was frowning and her teeth were gritting.

"Foolish thee! If only moving the time was such a desirable option, I'd substitute sadness with happiness… I'd plant flowers instead of carnivorous plants! But alas… that imagination is meant to remain as such."

She bends down, touching the sidewalk with her right knee and her right hand. Her head was completely down, same for her tentacles.

"I'm ready to accept… all my mistakes…"

Clapping sounds blasted from Grina's left: she rose her head, turning in that direction seeing Bars and Mirii clapping while smiling.

"Kelp yeah, girl!" Bars strikes his right fist in the air. "Like, that was some nice performance!"

"Impressive." Mirii nods. "That's a talent I rarely see on television…"

Grina stands up, bowing down two times.

"Thank you my friends!" She grins, while her right eye is closed.

She sighs, while turning to her right.

"It's been a while since I did some nice improvisation…!" Her hands were on her hips. "So, how was that for some evidence?"

"Well…" The man was smiling, while folding his arms. "… it's sure is good to have you back, Greta."

She opens her mouth, jumping once and clapping repeatedly.

"Even though your little scene was getting out of hand…" His right hand moved up and down. "… your performance was top-notch! The voice calibration is pretty good, the movements were all natural and the choice of words were great!"

"Eh eh eh!" Grina's hands were on her back, while she tilts to her right and her left foot stood on the heel. Her eyes were closed, while grinning and raising her eyebrows. "Why thank you, kind sir! That's what you get after 2 years of intense training!"

"Ha ha, that's right!" He nods. "Only Greta knows the exact time she had to practice, before her debut with Ink, Turf, Splat."

"Technically speaking," While standing still, she rose her right forefinger up. "My training kept going even during the Ink, Turf, Splat production. So, let's say I got like 4-5 years of practice in total."

"Not to mention the sitcoms and your minor debut on a movie: right there, you showed up for the first time your signature move, which is to kneel down and admit your mistakes." His smile grew. "You used to do that all the time, during the breaks."

"Whoa, whoa there!" She chuckles, while moving her hands back and forth. "You sure sound like a hardcore fan…"

"You can say that." He nods. "I was always impatient to see you acting in those live-action segments…"

"Wait, you were working for this long at the Saltspray Productions?!" Grina bends forward, with her eyes expanded.

"Yes, but I don't think you were paying too much attention to me… I mean, you were always busy back then, listening to others or rushing at full speed over the cafè." He looks up. "Wow… did time really passed that much ever since those days…? It sure feels like yesterday…"

Grina turns around, seeing another building very similar to this one, a road surrounded by trees and bushes, a rectangular structure with the letters CAF going behind a wall.

"… it does feel like yesterday…" She returns over the man. "This place hasn't changed much…"

"Except it's a bit boring now…" He stretches upwards, striking his arms up. "You just saved me from sleeping on my feet."

Grina downturns her mouth.

"But you didn't just guard this facility all day… am I right?" She smiles, as her right foot slides forward.

"Uhm? What do you mean?" His right eyebrow rose.

"Eh eh…" Her eyelids lowered to the middle. "You received the task to reach a certain building, just this morning."

The man's jaw dropped.

"Wh, HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" His sunglasses tilted to the left.

"Because!" Grina lifts her posture, as her right forefinger stands in front of her pointing diagonally on her left. "Greta Inkolina… knows a woman who just met you at the entrance!"

"A woman… you mean Tonna?!" His right fingers lifts his sunglasses.

"Eeeeh?!" Grina's irises shrunk, while frowning and tilting backwards: her right arm stands ahead in a sideway position. "I thought to be the one surprising people… not the other way around!"

His mouth downturns, as he bends a little down.

"… I guess she didn't told you anything about me, huh…" He coughs once.

"No…" Grina's mouth was left open, as she turns over her left.

Mirii was folding her arms, while Bars was shrugging.

"Ehm… to be honest, I wouldn't really expect her to recognize me or anything." He lifts his posture, as his hands moves on his back. "I was wearing sunglasses this morning. Also, it's has been a very long time…"

"How you know her?" Mirii rose her head a little.

"We went together in elementary and middle school." He turns over the girl. "I recognized her because she was wearing glasses that time… and yeah, even in the past." He turns to his right, facing the bottom-left corner of the metal door.

His cheeks blushed a bit.

"I was surprised to see her at the Inkopolis Security Team… after middle school, we just went in our ways." He returns his head, looking back at Grina. "But I was never too happy about that…"

He lowers his head, while squeezing his eyes and blushing even more.

"I-I wanted so badly to bring her to the rooftop and… and admit my love for her!" He opens his eyes, as his eyebrows were up. "But middle school kept in between us… she was always going on those different classes and I was stuck with whatever school job I had to do, like preparing an entire festival with a bunch of other kids!"

"That sounds like some serious bad luck…" Grina's hands were on hips, while grinning down on the man. "But your lucky day is finally arrived! Tonna in person sent me here to know you more in person."

"REALLY?!" His mouth was left open, as he opens his legs. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT SHE… SHE IS"

Suddenly, Grina zips near the man's left shoulder: her left hand stands in front of his left ear, as her mouth was moving closer.

"Give me your phone number: Tonna can't wait to phone you back." She whispered.

The man's face gradually turns completely red: he smiles widely, as his fists were clenching as much as they could.

"Th-thank you so much, Greta!" His eyes were watery. "I-I can't believe you would give me such great occasion…!"

He rose his head, while trembling a bit: the man turns over the girl, still keeping his smile.

"Just tell me what I can do for you! I mean, always related to my job and all…"

"There is a thing you could do… ehm…" Her irises move to her left.

" **Mike**." He nods.

"Mike, yes!" She returns, while pointing him down with her right forefinger. "Alright, Mike… my friend Mirii, which is the girl over there."

Grina's left forefinger points down at Mirii: the man turns over the direction, as his eyes caught the girl.

"My friend is looking for a guy named Hun." Her left hand pulled her left tentacle back. "Do you know where he is?"

"Hun… … why?" He rose his right eyebrow.

"I must talk with him." Mirii steps forward, while frowning a bit. "It's truly important, Mike."

"Ah… yeah, he's inside this facility." His right thumb points at the building. "Although, **only some people are inside: no one is allowed to enter, not even me.** "

Mirii immediately turns over Grina: she was frowning a lot.

"So, you claimed there is not an evil soul…" She squeezes her eyes.

Sweat was jumping from Grina's forehead, as she chuckles and grabbing her tentacles.

"That's kinda strange, you know…" Mike's right hand was on his chin. "I never saw any treatment like that for a new show…"

Mirii walks over the man.

"Let us pass, Mike." She stops in front of him. "I need to see Hun right in this instant."

The man kept looking at Mirii.

"If I do that, I'll get fired right on the spot." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry for doing this…" His mouth downturns.

Mirii growls, with her teeth exposed.

"Is there another entrance…?"

"No, there isn't." He sighs. "Even if I pretend to not have seen you, I'll get fired." He folds his arms.

Mirii rose her eyebrows, as she bends forward.

"Tell us something about the events happening inside this facility!"

"Uhm… not much…" He looks up. "Just someone walking by... ah, right!" He looks over Grina.

"What?" She smiles, while tilting her head to the left.

"You know who's going to be the TV host for this new show?" He nods, while snapping his right fingers.

"… him?!" Her eyes expanded, while her mouth opened.

"Yeah… him!" He smiles. "Mr. Surfeln in person."

"Whoa, for real dude?!" Bars bends forward. "Like, I thought he retired after the tv show, Dare or Splat."

"A great tv host, if I have to say it myself." Mirii rose her head a little. "He can be funny and serious, when the situation calls for such occasions: I have to admit, his small jokes always manage to make me chuckle a bit…"

Mirii turns to her right: Grina was holding her smartphone on her left ear, as she walks a bit forward.

"Hello? Hi daddy, how are you?" Grina kept nodding for a bit, while smiling and grabbing her left elbow with her right hand. "I'm fine too! Listen, do you have some time to step out of that facility? … why? Eh eh, it's a little surprise! … alright, alright! Catch you later, dad!"

Bringing her smartphone in front of her face, Grina pushes the red button with her left thumb. She turns behind: Bars and Mirii had both their jaw dropped. The girl smiles, while shaking her head a little.

"What?" She shrugs.


	134. From rags to riches - Chapter 8

**Alright, write in a review if you are liking this story so far!**

* * *

"Grina..." Mirii's left cheek twitched. "Don't tell me Mr. Surfeln"

"Yeah, he's my dad." She nods, smiling a bit, while walking in front of the Inklings: she opens her arms a bit. "When I was acting here, I'd see him every day during the breaks."

"Girl, like what about your mother?" Bars scratches the bottom part of his head. "Is she a famous actress as well?!"

Grina giggles a bit.

"Naaah! My mom doesn't work actually: ever since she met my daddy, she quitted her career as a pro Turf War player." Her hands were standing on her hips, as her head was down. "Unfortunately, she never got past the A- rank…" She rose her head back, while grinning and closing her eyes. "I guess you could say, she improved as much as she could."

"Well, like staying in A- isn't that bad at all!" Bars smiles, walking closer to Grina. "You can get some nice money around that rank…"

"In recent days, it's not enough." Mirii rose her head a bit. "In order to possess enough money to pay taxes, food, oil and etc, you need to stay around the S rank." She lowers her head, closing her eyes. "But even then, in order to become rich with Turf War matches, you must compete in tournaments held in key arenas."

The metallic door opens: Mike turns behind, walking backwards at the same time. Mirii lifts back her head, opening her eyes: an Inkling man wearing a dark blue jacket, white shirt, dark blue tie and pants, with a pair of black shoes was standing in front of Grina. He was smiling widely.

"Greta?! I-I can't believe this!" He opens his arms. "Give your daddy some nice hug now, will ya?!"

The girl smiles a bit, walking in front of him, as her dad's arms wrapped around her back: his right hand petted her back.

"I didn't thought Squidsmas was coming this soon already!" He kisses her on her left cheek, two times. "I didn't even had the time to build up the Squidsmas tree!"

Mirii giggles a bit, as her right hand covered her mouth. The man tilts backwards, as his eyes were right on Grina's ones: her head was a bit down.

"But why are you here, my dear daughter? Didn't you said to despise this place?" He rose his eyebrows a bit, still keeping his smile.

"Well… I still do, dad." Grina turns her head down-right, frowning a bit. "In fact, I'm not here to resume my career.

"No?!" His opened mouth downturned. "Not even after that dialogue we had the previous Squidsmas?"

"That long speech almost made me jump out of the window." Grina looks at him, frowning more and puffing her cheeks. "I told you countless of times"

"I know, I know!" He shakes his head, while closing his eyes. "Acting is a hard job… and you didn't like the idea of constantly traveling around the world or following specifically the diet…"

He looks down, seeing her stomach.

"As I suspected… you are getting out of shape." He sighs.

"What THAT has to do with you?!" Grina walks backwards, folding her arms. "I still get to move around a lot, you know! At least I can get to eat some sweet food, instead of a collection of bushes!"

"Don't say things like that…!" His irises turned left and right, as sweat jumps out from his forehead. "You know I'm talking for you own good!" He sniffs loudly. "Ever since you refused to keep your job after your 14th birthday, I-I was getting so worried about your future…"

"Pfff!" Grina shakes her head, while smiling, closing her eyes and lowering her eyebrows. "You shouldn't underestimate the great Greta, you know!" She bends forward, while her right forefinger points diagonally up, her left wrist stands on her left hip, as only her right eye opened. "In fact, I didn't come here all alone: those two Inklings near me are my friends!"

Her left palm points at Bars and Mirii, which both smiled. She retreats her left hand, now pulling her left tentacle back.

"Speaking of my friends… well, that's the true reason why I returned." Her head turns over Mirii. "How about you explain the situation, Miss Perfection? I'm sure daddy can understand."

"Me?!" Mirii's eyes expanded a bit, as her right forefinger points at herself and her mouth was left open.

"Yeah, you. Aren't you the one who kept insisting to come here at all costs?" Grina bends forward, with her wrists on her hips. "Now you got what you wanted: use this occasion as much as you can."

"Is she my fan…?" Mr. Surfeln's left forefinger points down at Mirii.

"N-no! Th-that's not the reason!" Mirii blushes a lot, as her mouth was wavy and sweat formed on her forehead. "I-I'm here because…" She took a deep breath: she rose her head a little. "I'm here because I must talk with a boy named Hun."

"Hun…" The man kept looking at the girl. "… is your name Mirii?"

"WHAT?!" Her eyes almost pop out. "HOW IN THE WORLD YOU DISCOVERED MY NAME?!"

"Ha ha!" Mr. Surfeln closes his eyes, while his right hand entered inside his right pocket. "Why, because Hun talked about you quite a lot!"

Her mouth immediately expanded, as no air was passing through. Her heart was suddenly beating really fast, her face became bright red, her irises completely disappeared as she could feel only her head which smokes were coming out from the top of her head.

She was starting to stumble back and forth: she starts falling backwards, only to land on Bars' right arm.

"Whoa, whoa! Like, are you alright girl?!" Bars' eyes were wide, as his eyebrows skyrocketed to his forehead.

"… Hunley…" Her mouth barely moved.

"Oops…" Grina's eyes were closed as a sweat drop forms on her head's left side. "Daddy, you kinda gave her too much emotions with that phrase."

"Huh…" The man bends forward, with his right hand rubbing his chin. "I have never seen such reaction. Your friend can display her own emotions so well…"

"… huh?" Grina rose her right eyebrow.

"Wow! Just incredible!" He hits his left palm with his right fist, as he was smiling widely. "I would have never thought this Mirii has the potentials to become a prodigy of acting! No wait, not even a prodigy… A TRUE LEGEND!"

"WHAT?!" Grina tilts backwards while frowning a bit, with her irises shrunk and her left cheek twitching a bit. "Bu-but I thought to be the true prodigy of acting!" Her fingers rest on her chest, while bending forward.

Mr. Surfeln grabs Mirii's right hand, pulling her gently: his left hand stood on her back, as his right hand still holds her right one. Together, they walk towards the open door.

"Acting isn't just saying some words on a script… it's very important to show your emotions as well as you are doing!" They both entered inside the facility. "Please Mike, close the doors! Don't let anyone enter inside!"

"WAIT A MINUTE, DAD!" Grina sprints, with her right arm stretched forward.

The door was slowly moving away from the two walking Inklings.

 _CLANK!_

"Let me tell you something, Mirii." Mr. Surfeln closes his eyes for a moment, while smiling widely. "Aside from being the TV host of this program, I'm also responsible for additions such as new people to introduce in the show."

"Uh?" Mirii's irises returned, as her eyes blinked. "Wh-what…?"

Her irises turned to the right, seeing spotlights pointing towards the ground. Turning to the left, Mirii saw plenty of seats which were extending to the right. Looking ahead, there were several Inklings around as different words were flying around them.

Mirii jumps forward, turning behind.

"Stop this for a moment, Mr. Surfeln!" The girl bends forward, frowning a bit. "You must explain exactly the situation…"

"With pleasure!" He opens his arms, while shrugging. "As I was saying before, you seem to possess a talent for manifesting your emotions."

"False!" Her right hand moves from her left to her right. "Emotions are for the weak." She rose her head, folding her arms. "I have reached high degrees of perfection, which allows me to"

"Mirii!"

The girl jumped, as she was blushing a lot: jerkily, she turns behind. Her irises shrunk.

"Hunley?!" Her arms were stretching downwards.

Hun nods, while widely smiling.

"That's so great to see you!" He closes his eyes, while blushing a bit. "Are you here to watch this show?"

"Aaaaaa…" Her right cheek twitched, as sweat kept dropping from her forehead, crossing all her face. "I… I-I"

"I have good news for you, Hun!" Mr. Surfeln steps in front of Mirii, as his arms opened upwards, bending backwards a bit and closing his eyes. "I just had a nice conversation with the girl you kept talking about: I saw so many potential elements in her personality, that I got a genius idea for this very show!"

"Really?" Hun left his mouth open.

"Yes!" He grins, still with his eyes closed, as his right thumb points his chest. "Talented people can't hide from my sharp observations!"

He moves to the right, as his opened palms were pointing at Mirii: her face didn't change at all.

"As you can see, Mirii just finished doing her emotional impressions!" His head turns over the girl.

"… wait…" Her word was covered by the words coming from the group ahead. "… I don't have emotions…"

"Amazing!" His right forefinger stood under his chin, his right thumb rests on his right cheek, while a grin shows up. "Just admire the brilliance of her acting! Look at her tentacles swinging smoothly, accompanying her shy words…"

"Wow!" Hun's open mouth smiled. "Who would have ever thought that Mirii was this good?!"

"That's wwwhhhyyyyy" He slides to the right, with his arms open. "I want to include her in the newest show: From rags to riches!"

"Great!" Hun rose his right thumb. "But, what is she going to do…?"

" **Personal cheerleader!** " The man chuckles, while rubbing his own hands. "She's going to give you encouragement phrases by showing up all her positive emotions!"

"W-wait…" Hun blushes a lot. "Is she going to praise me…?"

"Not just that!" His right forefinger tilts left and right quickly. "She will also dance for you, sing for you… and sometimes, she might even help you in certain challenges!"

"Oooooh…" Hun's mouth stood open.

"W-WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

Hun turns over Mirii: her eyebrows were up, but her face was bright red and sweat was still all over her head.

"I-I never had any cheerleading experiences in my whole life!" She trembles, as her hands grabbed both her tentacles. "I-I cannot do this role"

"But Mirii dear…!" He shakes his head, while shrugging and opening his arms. "You still didn't understand the situation you are having in your hands?!"

Mirii sealed her mouth for a moment.

"This show isn't just a mere pastime…" He bends down, with his right fist in front of him.

He jumps up, opening his arms wide and smiling.

"THIS IS THE OCCASION OF YOUR LIVES!"

"Occasion of our lives…?" Mirii's irises were reflecting the man's face.

"Absolutely!" His right hand entered inside his right pocket. "Since this show is brand new, millions of spectators are going to watch your performance! That's where your popularity level will increase…!"

He rubs his own hands.

"The more popular you become, the more willing are the sponsors or other television broadcasts to pay you with a lot of money! Thanks to them, you have more possibilities to increase your popularity level until you reach the perfect rank: worldwide fame! Imagine all the movies you two will appear in… the slogans where you promote the best products… the fantastic villas and holidays you'll pass together!"

Suddenly, Mirii's eyes were losing focus…

She was seeing her feet down, which were wearing sandals. They were staying on fresh grass: raising her sight, she spotted a large villa sitting around some nice trees. A red sport car was resting in front of a tall, marble staircase.

" _Excuse me, mademoiselle…_ "

Mirii turns over an Inkling man, wearing a tuxedo and whitish mustaches.

" _I just wanted to warn you that your worldwide speech will begin in 30 minutes. I believe you called it_ _ **Perfectionism: the future of Inkopolis**_ _._ "

Mirii rose her head a bit.

" _Thank you for the message. I hope there isn't any technical problems, in my conference room._ "

" _The Inknet connection of 900 Gigabytes is stable and functional, the universal camera is rightly connected to all the most famous television broadcasts and the 20 language translators are all waiting inside the room._ " He lifts his posture, with his hands on his back.

" _Excellent work._ " Mirii smiles. " _Now, please send my congratulations to the spa team: the newest structure truly supports the wise waters offered by the Shrine staff themselves._ "

She was wearing a bathrobe decorated with flowers.

" _It would be my pleasure, mademoiselle…_ " He bows down once, as he turns behind and walks towards a large building surrounded by bushes with flowers popping out from them.

Mirii turns behind: Hun was leaning on the sport car, wearing a golf suit and a green hat. On his right shoulder, a sack full of golf clubs. The girl walks over him, as her eyes closed and her head tilts to the right.

" _Welcome back, Huney._ " She was clasping her hands down. " _Did you enjoy our personal golf course?_ "

" _As usual, my little flower._ " His hands gently rests on her arms. " _Golf indeed makes me enjoy the nice air we have in this amazing place…_ "

" _I chose only the best for us._ " Mirii's head leans on Hun's body, as her eyes were closed. " _The mountains have the freshest of the air, as well as the most amount of flower scents caressing the souls…_ "

Mirii sighs loudly.

" _Oh Huney… true perfection is something so beautiful… being the most important Squids in the world, surely can't be the mere works of an utopian dream… …_ "

Mirii's focus returned in front of Hun: he was smiling.

" _…_ _I have realized something…_ " Mirii smiles, as her cheeks blushed a bit. " _Maybe this show is truly an occasion for us…_ " She turns over Mr. Surfeln. " _My most important objective is to stay with Hunley... at the same time, my fame could help me explain the fine art of Perfection… … emotions might be for the weak, but if they are used just as a simulation, that would actually be considered a form of Perfectionism._ "

Mirii nods in front of Mr. Surfeln: he turns behind, as he opens his arms.

"Please, everyone! Come and see the newest addition of the team: Mirii!"


	135. From rags to riches - Chapter 9

**Alright, write in a review if you are liking this story so far.**

* * *

The crowd of people turns behind, seeing Mr. Surfeln with his arms open. Their eyes landed particularly on Mirii, which hands were on her back while smiling.

"Well, well…" Mr. Surfeln slowly turns over Mirii, as his hands were clasping. "Looks like you already got up your level of popularity, Mirii!"

" _It seems perfection art truly elevated my charisma and social skills._ " Her eyes closed. " _Even thought I still suspect about the true nature of this show… if me and Hunley truly become popular, we could be called in other shows not manipulated by Project Neo._ "

Opening her eyes, Mirii saw the group walking towards her.

" _Thanks to this system, us two would earn all the money needed to begin Hun's medication. This solution seems really interesting… although, I must be carefully at not exposing myself too much._ " Her irises moved to the right. " _Privacy is too important to carelessly throw out of the window._ "

"Nice to meet you, Mirii!" A female voice entered her ears.

Mirii's irises returned forward.

"Thanks."

"Welcome to the team, Mirii!" A male voice coming from her left.

"Thank you." Mirii nods, while turning to the left.

"Which role is she playing, Mr. Surfeln?" A female Inkling wearing glasses was standing in front of him.

"Personal cheerleader! She's going to cheer Hun, while showing her emotions at the same time." He grins, while closing his eyes. "Also some other minor, related roles… but that would divide her in 4."

Mirii giggles, as her right hand was standing in front of her mouth.

"For now, she's just going to cheer and applause the courageous Hun, which she has deep admiration for him!" He opens his arms in the air.

Mirii blushes a lot, as her eyes almost pop out.

"Isn't it true, my dear Mirii?" He rubs his hands, while turning over the girl.

Mirii trembles, as her irises disappeared.

"Ehm… I-I…"

"You see?!" His right palm points at Mirii. "Amazing! Spectacular! This girl is true brilliance in the world of acting!"

Words formed from people's opening mouths, flying in the air. Mirii instantly turned left and right, as sweat jumps out from her forehead.

"But enough talking!" He rose his arms in the air, turning over the crowd. "We still have half a hour, before the show is streamed live on the Inknet! Mirii is going to change her clothes, while the rest of us will enter inside the pad."

"A pad?" Mirii blinks her eyes, as her irises returned and turned right on Mr. Surfeln.

"You'll find another one in the dressing room. Also, clothes are under useful tags so you know exactly which clothes you need." The man points at a door, which had a female Inkling shape in the middle. "Once you are ready, jump in it: you'll be brought in the live studio, where thousands of spectators are waiting!"

"Th-thousands?!" Her arms were stretching down, which were still like her legs.

Her face turned a bit paler.

"When you finally show up, I'll explain to you what to do during the show: you'll notice it's as easy as using a Splattershot Jr.!" The man walks ahead, while waving his right hand.

The girl's eyes were seeing the group following Mr. Surfeln. Hun stops in front of her, while smiling.

"Come soon Mirii, ok?" He nods, winking with his right eye. "I can't wait to hear your cheers…"

He blushes a bit, turning behind and walking towards the group. Mirii kept watching Hun, as her cheeks were blushing even more than before.

" _…_ _Hunley… … why I couldn't stop you for a moment, asking about your health conditions…?_ " Mirii looks at the door, as she begins to walk. " _Wh-why that was a such difficult task…? I-I don't understand… I'm prepared to face all the dangers threatening my own life, yet… I can't just interact with Hunley, like I truly want._ "

She lowers her head.

" _I seemed so weak and useless… but at the same, I don't mind this too much. In fact, this must be just an impression… and impressions are nothing more than that._ "

Mirii rose her head, frowning just a little.

" _For now, I must think of a quick strategy which will let me uncover all the information I need… unfortunately, I have 30 minutes at my disposal: searching throughout the facility, as well as fully learning this area, might require more time than I can imagine… no, I must not take this big risk._ "

Her right hand moves over the door handle.

" _I'll change my clothes, then examine the main facility to check if other persons are around…_ "

The door tilts forward, as the girl passes it on the left. To the right, there is a sofa in front of a large mirror sitting above a drawer. On each drawer, there is a white tag with a word written on.

" _There must be a locker or something like that…_ " Her head turns to her left.

"Don't move."

Her irises immediately shrunk. On her back, the muzzle of a gun was resting on it.

"Who are you?" She frowns a bit, swallowing silently.

"… none of your business." A female voice came from behind.

"Hmpf." Mirii frowns even more, as her irises grew back. "You have some nerve to point a gun at me, yet you refuse to reveal your identity."

The gun presses a bit more on her back.

"I'm here to give you a warning, **Mirii Kelpshell**."

A normal sweat appears on Mirii's forehead, as her irises moved to her left. A blurry green light covered the air.

"If you truly care about your own life, abandon this show." Two green circles were coming from Mirii's back.

Mirii rose her head a little.

"And why I'm not allowed to take part in this show…? **Is that because of Project Neo**?" She lowered her eyelids.

Silence fell in.

" _That woman…_ _ **she's wearing Stealth Goggles**_ _._ " Mirii downturns her mouth a bit. " _Is she an Agent…?_ "

"Abandon this show, Mirii… or else you'll not see the next morning." She presses her gun on Mirii's back a bit more.

"I'm afraid your little menaces are useless against a person **wearing a inkproof jacket**." She squeezes her eyes.

"… do you want to test your normal jacket, Mirii?" Her right finger stood on the trigger.

"If you think it is… go ahead, try to kill perfection." She snorted silently.

The woman sighs faintly. Mirii smiles a bit.

"Although, I could truly abandon the show… but I want legit answers." The girl lowers her head, frowning. "Because I don't intend to do as such…"

The woman's mouth was sealed. Mirii's forehead was covered in sweat.

"… no wonder they are keeping an eye on you…" Her right hand grasps her gun more. "Your courage is truly as impressive as they claimed… but I know **your true weaknesses** , Mirii."

"My patience is running thin..." Mirii breathes silently once. "Reveal your intentions at once."

She was trembling a bit, as sweat was slowly reaching her eyes.

"Abandon the show… **or else I'll splat Hun**." The woman's mouth downturned a little.

Mirii's irises shrunk instantly, as her heart skipped some beats.

"NO! N-NOT"

"I'll do it right on stage, once the show begins." Her gun was pressing Mirii's back.

"Please, no!" Mirii's eyes were getting a bit watery. "Why are you attacking Hunley?! He has nothing to do with this!"

"… choose well, Mirii Kelpshell… because I never miss my targets." She slowly pulls her gun away. "Farewell."

Mirii instantly turns behind: the door was left open. Frowning, the girl starts sprinting: she stops after some steps away from the door. Her head was turning left and right, up and down: she was seeing spotlights, seats on the bottom left corner.

" _Curses! She vanished!_ " Mirii shows her teeth, while frowning. " _I can't see anything suspicious…_ "

Mirii looks over the ceiling.

" _The ceiling is well illuminated._ "

The girl turns to the left, as she was seeing a metallic closed door.

" _Mike would had captured that woman, if she passed through the main door._ "

Her eyes fell on the collection of windows.

" _Wait just a moment…_ " Her mouth opened. " _That window…!_ "

Mirii rushes towards a window with white borders: it was slightly tilted to the right.

" _It seems she used a window… but there is something perplexing about this. Something missing…_ " Her head lowered, as her right forefinger touches her right cheek and her eyes closed. " _If she jumped outside…_ _ **Mike would have saw that as well**_ _. After all, that man is looking around really carefully… he would have easily noticed something that suspicious._ "

She rose her head, while opening her eyes and turning behind.

" _That woman…_ _ **is she giving forged evidence**_ _? How did she opened this window before…?_ "

Mirii clenches her fists.

" _What I was thinking with all that fame and success argument?! I-I have been fooled by the words of that tv host like a preteen child!_ " She shakes her head, while frowning. " _Project Neo is revealing to be much more dangerous than I previously thought… I should have took off those stars from my eyes and seeing the situation using my reasoning and logic._ "

The girl looks left and right.

" _I'm not afraid of that woman, but her menaces seems to be truly legit. She might have planned more than anyone could imagine… I can't deny that fact._ "

Mirii starts walking.

" _It pains my soul to not be able to reach Hunley… and this is all that woman's fault._ "

Mirii starts growling silently.

" _She dared to mark me as her arch enemy… she's going to regret her choice, ever since she pointed that gun at me._ "

Mirii turns her head over her left, seeing a pad full of green ink.

" _I'll hunt her down and make sure she disappears from this world inside the most dangerous of the prisons._ " She rose her head a little. " _I'll get to the stage… except not as a cheerleader._ "

The girl took out her pair of glasses from her pocket.

" _As an investigator._ " She wears them. " _The true role I can perform perfectly._ "

Mirii walks over the door with a female Inkling shape on it: she passes it, as the door closed behind.


	136. Operation Stealth Goggles - Part 1

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Guest: Well, with threats like those, how many people do really want to know about the reasons behind Project Neo? That sure makes the whole situation a bit scary, too...**

 **Write in a review, if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap…_

Two long tentacles colored in magenta are swinging back and forth.

" _It seems that I'm the only person present in this facility..._ "

Soft-looking fingers grasped a round object colored in black.

" _If my deductions are as correct as usual, that woman must be around the stage… waiting to see, if I'll attempt my cheerleader role for the show._ "

A downturned mouth slowly opens, showing white teeth gritting.

" _Her seemingly planned strategy looks more like an amateurish tentative to accomplish a task. Thinking to order me around like I'm some sort of no brainer… or even making me trip in her ridiculous traps._ "

A left hand pushes the window handle, carefully.

" _Courage is all I need to begin my battles and regret none of them._ "

A right palm moves upwards, as the black object flied out of the window.

 _Tink, tink, tink._

"Huh?!"

 _Fffsssssssss…_

"What the?! Cough, cough, cough!"

Smoke was coming from the window, while a male voice kept coughing. Mirii was sitting below the window, as her right hand pulled her jacket over her nose. Her eyes were pointing at the floor, as her eyebrows were down.

 _Thump._

Her head tilts upwards: she was seeing the ceiling and clear air. She jumps up, as her arms stretched towards the window: her hands rest on the glass, pushing it. She dives forward, rolling once and falling on her feet.

Mirii turns her head over her left: Mike was sitting down, with his eyes closed. Her legs started to move towards a palm: her back faces the plant, leaning on it as the girl's head went down. She starts breathing calmly.

" _…_ _I hear… the steps of a bug, probably climbing this palm… … I hear voices…_ " She rose her head. " _The Moon is moving closer._ "

Looking up, Mirii saw some stars forming on a dark-blue sky, with a slight tone of orange around the mountain's edges.

" _If I don't activate_ _ **Night Vision mode**_ _, I could miss vital details._ " Mirii frowns a bit.

Her right forefinger moves over the right side of her glasses, as they presses the right edge: the area flashes into a green tone.

" _Uhm…_ " Mirii's irises were standing on the opened window. " _I have about 15 minutes left, before the show starts. I must find the location of this stage, without using the pad…_ "

Mirii bends to her right, as her irises fell on her eyes' right corner: she was seeing trees and bushes surrounding the road. She dashes forward, while bending down a lot: she dives inside the bushes, as they left out a noise. She bends on her knees, as her head lowers.

" _The voices are louder in this point… they must be_ _ **Bars and Grina**_ _._ " She rose her head. " _Despite the fact that they aren't weak fighters, they might be spied by that woman… I just can't show up and tell them about the previous events. Besides…_ "

Mirii frowns a bit.

" _How could I claim to be superior if I receive their help? It's simply unacceptable showing defeat in front of the enemy… I truly want to save Hunley with the power of my only wits._ "

The girl walks with her knees down, through each bush.

" _Their words are becoming more clear…_ " She stops, while her eyes were pointed on some leafs. " _Let's see if they have anything useful to say…_ "

* * *

Uhm… they are not talking…

"Girl, like… what's up with your face, anyway?" Bars asked. He sounds worried…

"Uhm? Why that weird question?" Grina answered. Her tone changed into a higher pitch… I'm sure for a brief moment.

"Ehm… your eyebrows are kinda down for a long time…" His voice volume was rather low… maybe he wanted to whisper that?

"That's it? I mean, why bringing that question up?" Uhm… she seems sure…

"You know, girl… like, you kicked a trash can just before…" Is he trying to whisper his phrases?

"What that has to do with anything?! I felt like kicking something! Is there a rule which says I shouldn't kick a darn trash can?!" Her voice is way too high. She must be losing her patience…

"No, no! I-I didn't want to say that! Like… well… you kinda started reacting like that, once Mirii was in." His tone seems normalized…

"… are you implying that I'm raging right now?" Her voice got lower, but I don't think she's truly calm…

"Well, not to stay from their side, girl! Like, your dad kinda treated you like trash before…" His voice was getting a bit crier…

"… please, don't mention him ever again. In fact, I don't even want to see him." She's reacting a bit aggressively.

"Sorry for that, girl… like, if you feel bombarding the air, my ears don't mind." Bars seems becoming more brave.

"Why I should even bother with that…? What could I say about it? I-I just can't believe the scene I witnessed. He always told me my skills are unmatched… my talent already conquered the world of acting. Instead… he ditched me for that shorty…"

EXCUSE ME?!

"Yeah, I see that… what the turf he was thinking with Mirii?! She was acting like a true zombie there!"

… grrr…

"Pffff! You mention Hunry and she goes into stumble mode! She said it right, before: emotions are for the weak… like herself."

GRRRRRRR!

"Huh? Like, did you hear a noise Grina?"

N-NO! WHY I'M STOMPING THE GROUND?!

"… I think it came from behind that bush, Bars…"

CURSES!

"Well… like, it must be an animal or something." Bars said… … will Grina listen to him?!

"Uhm… yeeeaaah, right. Nobody is stupid enough to hide behind a bush, anyway." SHE SAID!

AAAAAAH, I'M GOING TO SPLAT HER BY USING MY SMARTPHONE'S SHOOTING APP

"Hey girl, like… wanna hear this crazy idea I just got?" Bars asked… seems optimistic.

"Hmm? Sure." Grina's voice seemed filled with curiosity.

"Like, what if you get back on that facility and get a major role in the show?" … Bars stupidly asked. I'm not going to lie about that.

"… Bars…" As I suspected, Grina doesn't seem to approve…

"Ehm… Grina, look: like I know you don't like acting"

"That's a great idea!" Grina said?!

"Whoa, really?!" Bars responded with a tone full of enthusiasm…

"Yes! I mean, what I'm doing sitting on this small wall, ranting and complaining like a sore loser?! Greta is always a name reaching the tops and claiming prizes!" She sounds so full of herself…

"Well said, girl! Well said!" He responded, seemingly from impulse.

"Then, it's settled! We are going back to that facility"

Uhm? Grina stopped…

"What's matter, girl?" Bars asked. I think his voice increased the volume a bit…

"Wait… you know that show is suppose to be broadcast on the Inknet? Actually, that sure seems a bit lacking…" Grina explained, almost lowering her voice.

"What do you mean, girl?" Bars asked again: to me, he seems to not know what to say.

"I mean the audience, Barsy! Why would they make a show without people watching it live? There would be no cheering or applause during the show… yeah, that truly sucks! Without a true audience, a show is as lifeless as one could get!" She seems to know what she's talking about…

"Like, do you think there are more people in the facility?" No Bars, there is no one inside.

"I bet on my true name that nobody is home in that building! The real party must be located somewhere else…" Grina accurately answered that question. She does have experience in the acting world.

"Like, where? This place is a desert too!" Good question, Bars: let's hear her answer.

"Eh eh… in a stage, of course! There are several of them open for the public, but I'm positive that our goal is hiding in Section 3: if you want to kick off a show like a pro, Section 3's live stage is definitively the base! The first episode of Ink, Turf, Splat happened right there, actually." Grina mentioned Section 3's live stage...

"Really?! Cool ship, girl! Can't wait to memorize that map, for good! Like, shall we get going?" Bars seems ready to go…

"Yeah, let's Super Jump there ASAP." I hear steps: is Grina walking?

I think it's safe to see the entire scene. There is too much light! I'm forced to turn off the Night Vision mode… ok, I can see Bars and Grina walking forward on the road. They are talking too… tsk, there is nothing to worry about: I'll just get out and follow them while hiding behind objects.

* * *

From a bush, Mirii walks while bending on her knees: her eyes were on the two Inklings. Her irises moved to the right, seeing another collection of bushes standing in a line, right in the middle of a sidewalk.

" _Perfect._ " She smiles. " _Those bushes are following the road too…_ "

The girl kept walking in the same position towards the bushes: her steps faintly leave a sound. Her arms thrusts forward, as her hands pushed the leafs on the sides.

 _Triiif._

" _Nnngghhh!_ " She dives inside.

"Huh?" Grina turns her head to her right, with her irises to her right. "What was that noise…?"

"Ehm…" Bars turns over the bushes, with his eyebrows up. "You know girl… like, this place is getting a little scary…"

"Naaah, get some bravery up, big boy!" Grina turns over him, hugging him while smiling and closing her right eye. "Ghosts kinda hate places like this, you know… I mean, they know who we are going to call!"

Bars looks down at the girl: he chuckles, while closing his eyes.

"Ha ha! Like, you are totally right, girl!" He blushes a bit, while grinning.

The two Inklings start walking forward. Mirii's eyes were seeing their steps: she resumes her slow walk, still ducked down.

 _Trif._

" _N-no!_ " Mirii bites her lips. " _If I keep moving those leafs in a such careless way… those two are going to examine the bushes!_ "

Bars and Grina kept walking, while talking.

" _…_ _this is not the time to lose my focus: without it, I would keep doing those mistakes and fail miserably! I must keep my focus at all costs…_ "

Mirii frowns, as she walks very slowly through the bushes.


	137. Operation Stealth Goggles - Part 2

**Thank you for the review!**

 **Guest: Well, you just found the answer.**

 **Send a review if you are liking the story so far.**

* * *

 _Trif._

" _Despite those loud noises, Bars and Grina still keep talking with each other... unfortunately, it seems I'm approaching the end of the bushes._ "

Still walking while her knees were down, Mirii kept pushing the leafs on the sides: some faint light rests on the leafs and soon on the girl's hands. She stops walking, as her irises bounced left and right. In front of her, the road going sideways, with a bench on the sidewalk: on the left a wooden trashcan, on the right a street lamp.

"Like, are we there yet?" Bars' voice was coming from the left.

"Almost! Just less than 200 meters to eat up with our feet!" Grina chuckled a bit.

Mirii walks backwards a bit: entering in her sight, the two Inklings who kept forming words and sentences.

" _Grina might be full of ego at times, but she must not be underestimated: if I walk in the open, she'll probably turn behind and discover me!_ " She frowns a bit, slightly gritting her teeth. " _In times like this, thinking carefully has never been so important: without it, I'll probably get caught…_ "

Mirii's irises moved to the right, as her mouth downturns and closes.

" _Maybe I could use one of my sophisticated gadgets…_ " Her right hand sunk inside her jacket's right pocket. " _If I'm not mistaken, I should have **Microchip sound repeaters** right with me._ "

Her hand pulls out a blowgun and a clear, plastic bag as small as her little finger: inside there are three green microchips. Her hands open the bag, as her right hand picked up one of the microchips and puts it inside the blowgun.

Her right hand grasps the blowgun, as the girl slowly rose up from the bush: almost half of her head emerged from the collection of leafs. Her right eye looks through a small scope attached on the top of the blowgun, which was aimed on a tree's branch a bit covered by the darkness.

 _Ptu!_

" _… yes, the microchip is attached on the branch._ " She smiles, immerging back inside the bush as her left hand was holding her smartphone. " _Let's see…_ " Her irises were down, as her left thumb was pressing a square with a musical note on it. " _What kind of animal I could let the microchip reproduce in a time like this…? … ah yes! I'm sure it'll keep those two distracted._ " She nods, still with her eyes on the touch screen.

After her left thumb pressed once, the girl puts the smartphone back as she slightly bends forward: her head turns to her right, with her eyes watching Bars and Grina still walking.

 _Whoooo._

"Huh?!" Grina stops, as her head looks up over the tree. "Did you hear that, Barsy?!"

"Who?" He bends his neck a bit, as he was looking at the girl, shaking his head a bit.

 _Whoooo._

Grina gasps as her hands covered her mouth.

"Oh my! OH MY!" She walks in place. "Why, there is a cute little owl in this tree!" Her eyes sparkled, as her hands clasped.

Bars smiles, as he turns his head up over the tree.

"Like, are you seeing that animal?" He tilts left and right. "Ship, like this tree really needs some Zap fish around…!"

Grina stands on tiptoes, tilting left and right.

"Come out, little fella! Greta wants to give you a quick cuddle!" She smiles.

Mirii comes out of the bush, walking past the road while bending on her knees.

 _Whoooo._

"Girl, like don't you think we should get going?" The boy rose his eyebrows, as his mouth downturns. "You are going to be truly kicked out, if you get there in time out…"

"Naaah! We are not that far away, Barsy!" She jumps a little. "Besides, owls are too awesome! Do you have any idea how much cool I would get to say stuff like: yeah, I totally own this kickbutter!"

"Heh… actually, people would get all envy and stuff." He folds his arms, while nodding and smiling.

" _Tsk._ " Mirii keeps walking through other bushes right behind the bench. " _Dreaming with the eyes open can throw people in dangerous situations… luckily I never received any splatting tasks or else those two were done for._ "

Mirii's left hand was holding her smartphone, as her left thumb presses on the screen several times.

" _Now that I'm here… I have a suspicion that those bushes will lead me closer to_ "

"HEY!"

Mirii turns her head over her right.

" _Huh?!_ " She was frowning.

"Whoa, girl!" Bars hugs Grina, as he was staring at the tree. "Like, what's up with that?!"

Grina frowns a lot.

"That tree… there isn't any owl at all!" She grits her teeth.

" _WHAT?! HOW DID SHE FOUND THE MICROCHIP?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_ " Her forehead was covered in sweat, as the girl starts breathing rapidly.

"Instead… I saw **the green lights of a Stealth Goggles**!" Grina clenches her fists.

Mirii stops breathing, as her eyes almost popped out.

"Really?! Like…" Bars looks left and right over the tree. "I'm not seeing ship!"

"They appeared for a brief moment…" Grina moved forward, as her head tilts upwards even more. "Was this a stupid joke? Who goes around wearing those things in a time like this?!"

" _But… bu-but I thought…_ " Mirii's eyes were watching the entire situation, as her right wrist drenches her forehead. " _If she didn't entered that pad before… wh-what did she_ "

"Here they are again!" Grina's wrists stood on her hips. "Alright, stealth fanatic! You can get down here and receive your congratulations for hiding like a coward!"

Some leaf sounds were coming from the tree.

"Well?! Too coward even to admit it?" Grina snorted.

Suddenly, a green laser point rests on Grina's head.

"Do you want to get splatted?"

She gasps, as the girl rolls to her right, bending on her knees.

"Turf! A Charger!" Bars ducks down, quickly moving in front of Grina.

"Wh-what do you want from us?!" Grina frowns a lot, still with her eyes looking at the tree.

"… nothing. You are useless." A woman's voice was coming from inside the tree. "Don't stay in my way."

"Are you an Agent?!" Grina stands up, with her arms down. "As a matter of fact, we are Rangers"

 _BLAM!_

Grina jumped, as green ink stops right before her feet.

"This is my last warning…" Green lights are coming from near the branch. "Don't stay in my way."

The girl seals her mouth, as a sweat slides down from her forehead's right side. The green laser points towards the bushes in front of the tree.

" _Nnnnggghhhh!_ " Mirii was breathing quickly. " _Calm down, Mirii… calm down!_ "

"I see you decided into trying to outsmart me… am I right, Mirii Kelpshell?" The green lights were pointed towards the bushes, as an Inkling woman's shape bending on her right knee was partially visible.

Bars and Grina immediately look around, saying Mirii's name together.

" _Be quiet, Mirii…! Pretend she's not talking about you…!_ " Mirii's head was looking down, as her teeth were gritted and her eyes were wide.

"I didn't expect to see your courage bringing you this far." Her weapon moves a bit. "If it wasn't for your microchip, your friends wouldn't find my hiding position."

" _No…_ " Mirii rose her head, with her eyebrows rose. " _Who in the world is this woman?!_ "

"At the end, this doesn't matter… I wanted to stop you from reaching the stage, ever since you got out of the facility." She breathes loudly once. "Answer me now, Mirii Kelpshell: do you truly want to participate in that show?"

" _… why she cares so much about this…?_ " Mirii swallows silently.

"If you don't answer me, I'm going to splat you instantly." The green laser point rests on Mirii's left tentacle.

" _… I don't need to lie about this…_ " Mirii slowly stands up. " _No matter what tactics she has in mind… I'm going to solve this matter, once and for all._ " She rose her head, while frowning. "No, that wasn't my intention."

"WHAT THE?!" Bars' hands were on his head, as his eyes expanded. "MIRII?!"

"Wh-what were you doing behind that bush?!" Grina's jaw dropped with her hands moving backwards.

"I wanted to find you, because I thought you were inside the stage waiting to see if I was around…" Mirii walks out of the bush. "… threatening Hun's life in the process."

"Are those your true reasons?" The green laser points on Mirii's head.

"Yes." She nods. "As you just heard, I told you the truth… but now, I expect to hear your reasons behind this ridiculous blackmailing threat."

Mirii points over the semi-visible Stealth Goggles with her right forefinger.

"Don't try to escape this time! Who are you and why are you menacing me?!" She frowns a bit, while breathing a bit quickly.

Her ears were hearing her own breaths. Bars hugs Grina, as his eyes were staring at the partially visible left tentacle's tip. Grina's hands were resting on his arms, as she frowns down over the tree.

"… Mirii, if there is one thing you truly excel is your endless amount of courage." Leaf noises were coming from her side. "Despite the fact I'm here and nowhere near around Hun, you still ignore the fact I'm holding a real weapon and not those you find in Turf Wars..."

Mirii's mouth was sealed, her eyes still looking at the tree.

"If you keep hunting me down like this, I'll be forced to splat you. What's your choice?" The woman steps forward on the branch.

The girl rose her head a little.

"Simple: **Auto-destruction Mode**." She squeezes her eyes.

 _BOOM!_

The microchip exploded: the branch flies forward, as the woman flies up in the air with her weapon falling down. The Inkling fell on her feet, with her left hand on the road: the weapon falls inside the nearby bushes. She began to sprint, immediately Mirii starts running down the road.

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP, FIEND!" She frowns a lot, as her legs accelerate more.

The woman, which was carrying a bag on her back, jumps with her right leg stretching forward and her left leg stretching backwards, passing above a bush. Mirii jumps with both her feet still moving in the air, landing past the bush.

The woman turns to her left, as she faces a building with lights coming from the windows located above a large door: a red carpet extends for some meters, touching the edge of the sidewalk. Surrounding the carpet, a collection of silver poles on each sides.

The woman's right hand sunk in her right pocket, pulling out a black gun with a grappling hook on the muzzle: she points it towards the building's edge.

 _POW!_

The grappling flies at high speed, carrying a rope just behind: it latches on the edge. The woman presses the trigger, as she's pulled rapidly while the gun eats back the rope. Mirii kept dashing, with her hands behind: the wall of cement was on her sight, with two windows lighten up.

Her right foot touches the wall, right before the left one does: the girl was running upwards by stepping on the wall. Her shoe's back suddenly starts flashing a small red light, followed by a beeping sound: Mirii increases her frown, as her teeth gritted.

She jumps out of the wall, landing on her feet. The woman turns her back, as her mouth opened.

"You?!" She completely turns over the girl.

"Correct." Mirii rose her head a bit, while folding her arms. "I'll not let useless cowards running away, who will never be brave enough to challenge anyone in a fight."

The woman clenches her fists.

"Your insults are really starting to make me lose my patience… same for your easy-to-use gadgets!" She bends forward, gritting her teeth.

"Hmpf. Your grappling hook seems a bit too convenient for the situation…" Mirii lowers her head, as her eyes closed. "It's no surprise you had to examine this whole area, before daring to throw menaces at me: this is considered an advantage from any normal beings." She rose her head back, as her eyes opened.

"Your technology makes everyone a winner, while they still remain completely wimps!" Her hands went behind, standing on the bag. "If you want to be someone, you must utilize more difficult equipments such as the good ol' grappling hook!"

Her hands returned: her left one was holding a Burst Bomb, which rose up in the air.

"Do you still want to challenge me, stupid kid?!"

Mirii squeezes her eyes, as her arms stretched downwards.

"Stupidity is your whole behavior." Mirii rose her head a bit. "Adults who fail to keep their emotions will always be the weaker ones, but that doesn't mean I underestimate my enemies."

Mirii frowns a lot.

"No matter which weapons you possess…" She bends forward. "They are nothing against pure intelligence, the real element who let true experts win their battles."

The girl kept looking at the woman: Bars and Grina were standing near the large door, as their heads were tilted upwards.


	138. Operation Stealth Goggles - Part 3

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Slowly, Mirii moves to her right with her upper-body facing the woman: her knees were a little bended, her eyes were staring at the Burst Bomb on the woman's hand. Suddenly, the woman throws the bomb in front of Mirii's feet: she jumped to her left, as the Burst Bomb blasted once impacting on the floor releasing a large green ink stain.

The woman's right hand went on the bag, pulling back another Burst Bomb. Mirii's right hand sunk inside her jacket's right pocket: quickly, with both her hands she unwraps a white candy wrapper with a picture of a green stain on it. Her right hand slams on her mouth, while holding a round candy.

The woman shook her head.

"You also have those Ink gums with you?" The woman throws up the Burst Bomb, multiple times, with her right hand as her left hand rests on her left hip. "Pathetic. I thought you were courageous."

"Same is said for you." Mirii rose her head a bit. "I don't need weapons to take you down: your arrogance is already a sign of defeat." She bends forward.

"… you are going to eat those words, Mirii." The woman puts the Burst Bomb inside her bag: she clenches her fists. "Start to pray, because you will not receive mercy in this fight."

She sprints forward, with her right hand in front of her head, turned in a sideway position. The woman jumps, as her right foot thrusts forward: Mirii slides down, flipping behind while swinging her left leg towards the woman's left arm.

 _PUM!_

The woman turns behind while striking her right fist towards Mirii's face. The girl ducks, raising her right foot and impacting right under the woman's head: she jumps a bit, with her mouth still closed.

" _Hmpf, her attacks are too predictable... but she's not reacting at all._ " Mirii's eyes were right on the woman, while her face was frowning a little. " _I don't understand: are my attacks too weak?_ "

The girl jumps backwards, as her right forefinger points the woman.

"You may keep your yells inside, whoever you are..." Wind was pushing her tentacles a bit behind. "… but you can't deny the pain you are suffering in this very moment. Surrender yourself, before you'll be forced to admit my superior fighting skills."

The woman kept looking at Mirii, as she pulls out her Stealth Goggles. The girl's mouth was left open. The woman's eyes were flashing.

"Judging before knowing your enemy... typical mistake made from beginners." She puts her Stealth Goggles inside the bag. "You are going to learn, what it truly means to fight like a professional."

The woman closes her eyes for a moment… opening them wide.

"SPLATTERSHOT FISTS!"

Suddenly, the woman dashes over Mirii as she throws punches as rapidly as a Splattershot can shot its own ink: the girl kept dodging left and right, while not breathing.

 _POW!_

One fist got her right cheek and in few seconds, 9 punches landed on her face: the woman throws an uppercut sending Mirii flying forward, landing on her back and sliding for a bit. The girl stands up, trembling a bit and gritting her teeth as her right eye was closed.

"Wh-what…" She whispered, as she took a deep breath.

The woman's eyes were still, showing a green color. Mirii stands up, yelling faintly behind her teeth.

"You are standing up after that? Useless." The woman dashes forward.

Slowly, Mirii rose her fists: the woman moves her right fist back, moving it forward. The girl ducks, as her right hand took the woman's left wrist, twisting it in the opposing direction: the woman starts yelling, while gritting her teeth.

Mirii's eyes were staring at the woman's face: her eyes began flashing.

" _…_ _I think I understand her fighting style._ " The girl frowns. " _I'll make her own strengths, her own weaknesses._ "

She throws a kick right on the woman's stomach, jumping backwards while doing a back flip. The woman grits her teeth, frowning a bit.

"BLASTER KICK!"

She jump, as her right foot starts flashing.

" _I-I can do this…_ " Mirii closes her eyes. " _I-I'm perfect…_ "

Suddenly, the woman starts moving very slowly: opening her eyes, Mirii runs towards the woman jumping high and kicking her face with her right foot. The woman flies in the opposite direction, falling on her back and sliding down stopping near the building's edge.

The girl stumbled a bit, as her fingers were rotating on her head's right side while breathing loudly.

" _Nnnngghhhh! Quick, Mirii…_ " Slowly, her eyes open. " _Recover…_ "

The woman stands up, with a red sign covering her whole face: her eyes were flashing. She took a deep breath with her nose, while frowning a lot and shrinking her own irises.

"INKZOOKA FINALE!"

The woman starts dashing.

" _Come on…_ " She slightly rose her head. " _One more and I can put an end to this fight._ "

The woman bends her right leg, swinging it towards the girl: Mirii jumped, as the woman suddenly starts moving slowly. The girl precipitates downwards, with her right foot forward: she hits the woman's face, while the woman's right foot kicked Mirii's stomach at the same time.

The girl flew upwards, while yelling: she starts landing with her head down and her eyes closed.

 _THUMP!_

Mirii was standing down with her stomach up: her eyes were still closed, as she starts breathing loudly.

" _…_ _did… did I end the fight…? … I feel too tired… I can't fight like this…_ " Jerkily, Mirii opens her eyes.

The stars were sparkling in the blue sky. Her stomach was on fire, her throat too. Suddenly, the woman walks in front of Mirii: she stands still, with green ink covering parts of her face while stumbling a bit.

"… you were not bad, Mirii Kelpshell…" She closes her eyes. "I could finish you right now… but I'm sure you'll avoid my attacks like before… besides, your friends are coming." She reopens her eyes, while frowning.

Mirii kept breathing, as her fists were clenching.

"… who are you…? Why are you menacing me…?" She whispered.

The woman sealed her mouth, while looking at Mirii.

"… instead of worrying about those useless questions… consider **your actual situation**." Her right hand went on her bag.

"Wh-what about my situation?" She jerkily stands up.

"Tsk… I knew you weren't aware of this." The woman puts her Stealth Goggles on her head. "Right in those moments, there are people who are talking a lot about you… their intention is to splat you out."

"Wh-why?!" The girl grits her teeth with her eyelids down. "Is it because of Project Neo?!"

"… yes." The woman turns her back. "If you care about your own life, stay away from that project."

"I'll not!" Mirii roars loudly, as her eyes expanded. "You'll never ruin Hunley, just because of your"

Suddenly, the girl's right fingers stood in front of her mouth.

"Wait… but you threatened Hunley's life before."

"No, I can't splat him… I said that just to scare you: unfortunately, it wasn't as effective as I thought it would be." The woman walks in a direction. "One more thing, Mirii."

Mirii lowered her head, while frowning to the max. The woman stops.

"I downright refuse the results of this fight… I hope you are thinking the same." She turns her upper body to her right. "Spoiled kids like you are a problem in this society... that's why Inkopolis is not the same as it used to be."

She returns forward.

"Grow up, Mirii Kelpshell… because your luck cannot save you all the time." She starts dashing, as she jumps over the building's edge.

Mirii sighs, as her eyes closed.

"Miiiirrriiiiiiii!"

The girl opens her eyes immediately: she turns behind, only to get hugged by Hun.

"Mirii, how are you?!" He blushes a lot. "I ran as much as I could…"

Mirii's cheeks were bright red: she starts smiling, as her arms wraps around him.

"I never felt this better, Hunley…" Her head leans on Hun's shoulder.

"Huh?" He looks over her face. "But… you don't look healthy at all!"

"Impressions, Hunley… impressions." She sighs loudly. "Just before, I defeated this woman…"

"Grina told me everything." He smiles.

Her eyes opened, as she tilts backward a little and pointing her sight on Hun.

"Hunley, aren't you suppose to stay on the stage?" Her mouth was left open, as her hands returned over her hips.

"I didn't care." The boy shakes his head, as his hands go down. "The important thing is that you are fine!"

Mirii looks down-right, as her eyebrows lowered together with her eylids.

"Hunley… please, don't go back to the studios." She rose her head, eyebrows and eyelids while her mouth downturned. "It's nothing but a scam who will ruin you…"

"Really?" He left his mouth open.

The girl nods.

"Yesterday you stood inside the labs for a long time." She clasped her hands. "A woman told me those labs run experiments on Inklings…" She lowers her head. "It's probable you were one of the many cavies."

"Uhm…" The boy looks up, as his right hand stood on his chin. "I don't remember much about yesterday… except **I heard your name so many times**."

Mirii rose her head, as her eyes almost pop out.

"What?! Who said my name?!"

"Many people… that's for sure!" He shrugs. "I remember them watching a box… like those things you see in your room."

"A television, Hunley." Mirii rose her head a bit. "Were they watching me?"

"I think so." He closes his eyes, while smiling. "An Inkling man mentioned your mother too, if I remember correctly..."

He reopens his eyes: Mirii's jaw dropped.

"… ehm…" Sweat jumps out from his forehead. "Did I said something wrong?!"

" _A man… mentioned my mother?!_ " She closes her mouth. " _No… th-this can't be… my mother…_ _ **is she related to Project Neo**_ _?!_ "

"Mirii?"

The girl blinks her eyes multiple times.

"Yes?!"

Hun's mouth was downturned, his eyebrows up.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit pale…"

Mirii kept looking at Hun.

"… Hunley… do you remember what this man said about my mother?!" She bends forward, while gritting her teeth.

"Somewhat…" He scratches the top of his head. "Something like she's aware of this or something…"

Mirii gasped loudly, almost stumbling.

"NO!" Her left hand sunk in a pocket, picking up her smartphone. "No, it can't be!"

"What are you doing Mirii?" His eyes were seeing the touch screen.

"Excuse me for a second, Hunley, but I must talk with my mother." She brought her smartphone on her right ear. " _No, mother… please, don't tell me you have anything to do with Project Neo…_ "

 _Mirii?_

"Good evening, mother!" She jumps a bit.

 _Good evening, daughter. Is there something important you want to tell me?_

"Yes, just a question." Mirii lowers her head, as her lungs were still. "Have you heard of a project called Project Neo?"

Her right ear was hearing nothing. Mirii's face got paler by the second.

 _…_ _where did you heard that word?_

Her eyes almost pop out.

"S-someone told me that…" She starts trembling.

 _…_ _Mirii Kelpshell…_

Grina walks out of an open door with Bars on her left side: they stopped, as they saw Mirii with her smartphone on her right ear.

"Mother…?" Mirii swallows silently. "I… I"

 _Your brother told you me you left your school career to become an Agent._

Her head starts spinning: her voice starts missing, as her mouth was open wide.

 _He wasn't kidding… you really are part of the Inkopolis Security Team._

"MOTHER, PLEASE HEAR MY WORDS!" Her eyes were getting watery. "I-I SAW THE OPPORTUNITY TO GROW PROFESSIONALY, PERFECTLY AND"

 _MIRII KELPSHELL, STOP SHOUTING IN FRONT OF YOUR MOTHER!_

Mirii sealed her mouth, with her irises shrinking.

 _After all those years, you still DARE to commit such insignificant errors?! Shame on you, Mirii!_

The girl grits her teeth, as she sniffs loudly.

"I-I'm truly sorry, mother…" She lowers her head, while squeezing her eyes. "I-I'll do everything possible to restore my school career and"

 _No, Mirii… don't._

Mirii rose her head back, as her eyes opened.

 _I… I-I'm actually very happy you are becoming an Agent!_

The girl stood still.

 _Being one was the goal I had when I was your age… unfortunately, the trial was too hard for me since I couldn't figure out the solution around the city! It's truly the most perfect job an Inkling could achieve: protecting the city is the best way to admit your perfection in front of the entire city!_

"… mother…" Only her mouth opened.

 _Actually, your brother just told me about this exactly this morning. I called you before, but for some reason your smartphone wasn't reachable… but it doesn't matter, now. Mirii, you just made your mother so happy! I can't wait to hear the wonderful news of your graduation to_ _ **Chief Agent**_ _: I'm sure you can obtain such title… AM I RIGHT, MIRII KELPSHELL?!_

"Yes! Yes, as always mother!" Sweat covered her forehead, as she stood perfectly still with her left hand down on her left leg's left side.

 _Nice, very nice!_

"But… wh-what about Project Neo?" Mirii's irises turned to her right.

Her right ear heard nothing again.

 _…_ _Mirii… promise me to never investigate Project Neo._

"Wh-why?!" Her eyebrows rose. "Mother, this project is menacing a dear friend of mine! It's also harming"

 _NO, MIRII! PLEASE…!_

The girl left her mouth open.

 _The only ones who are truly in danger are those who discover the intentions of this project! Mirii,_ _ **I heard of people disappearing from Inkopolis**_ _... not even the media mentioned any of those cases. You'll be left alone, if you keep_

"Mother, the same person told me I was mentioned several times." She frowns a bit.

 _You see?! They have malicious intentions, Mirii!_

Mirii frowns even more.

"I have one more question, mother…" She took a deep breath. " **Why you know this project? Are you part of it?** "

 _…_

"Mother?" Mirii looks up a bit. "Hello?"

The girl brought her smartphone down, in front of her eyes: the touch screen was showing a collection of different icons.


	139. Dealers - Prologue

**Alright, write in a review if you are liking this story so far!**

* * *

 _... I can't even stand still correctly… I'm impatient to receive some rest._

 _To think I thought to brilliantly save Hunley from that show… instead I ended up in a situation who threatened my own life._

 _Not only that: for the first time in my own lifetime, my mother surprised me. I don't usually talk much about her… but she's a person who deserves respect. She may be called an extremist from others and my dear brother, which opinion I would never fight against… but at the same time, I don't really feel going against her._

 _She's teaching me how this world can truly become hostile… in such cases, not caring for others but yourself is the best strategy for surviving. Although, I still care deeply for Hunley… if he had the occasion of teaching others how to properly behave, we would see more smiles on people's faces._

 _Alas, this utopia will never become a reality… that's why I can't truly blame my mother: without her lessons, I would be too weak to face this dangerous warzone properly. Still… what she said to me before, it's something I still can't believe in my ears: was that moment a dream?! My mother who doesn't mind me abandoning my school career… and the fact she knows Project Neo too?!_

 _Project Neo… I never saw such name haunting my very existence: the more I learn it, the more I wish this whole argument doesn't even exist. Not that those menaces successfully scared me: I demonstrate perfection many time in my recent performances, to suddenly decide to give up and live the rest of my days as a common Squid girl._

 _Actually… I don't feel like completely going against this project: experiments let a species discover better ways to improve themselves, aside from just increased survivability. After all, this is something I often do to myself too: recently, I discovered on the Inknet this prodigious healing item which I officially named_ _ **Power Health**_ _._

 _I followed the instructions to perfectly recreate this medical brilliance… I even subjected myself to try out the formula: I knew that it wasn't a scam, since I usually visit the Inksite_ _ **for my purchases**_ _. I didn't feel any changes in my body… besides this awful taste who dominated my breath._

 _After I returned in my room, I had the chance to try the Power Health considering my weak conditions: for a moment, I could run a marathon at full speed without stopping. Suddenly, my eyes kept closing… I can conclude that the Power Health truly heal wounds, but they do not cancel sleepiness effects._

 _Not that I consider it a weakness: taking a look at my smartphone, I returned in my room at midnight. I can't let myself stay awake during the night. I must respect the common sleeping hours or else I'd not deliver any of my perfect performances._

 _…_ _why I keep pretending this? Now that I'm on the bed, my eyes refuses to close down. The thought of my mother having anything to do with Project Neo is not going away… I-I want to call her again… I want to know the entire truth!_

 _It's late and I don't want to wake her up… but at the same time, I would not sleep if I don't get my answers. I… … nnngghhh! This is not going well… if I don't do something, I will not rest at all for this night! I must take an immediate decision… which of those two things is truly important for me?_

 _The truth or my mother? … Mirii, what are you doing? Waking up your mother just for your selfish needs? She doesn't deserve it… she even refused to answer my last questions. I would get nothing with pressure… I must use a different strategy, in order to make her spill the beans._

 _…_ _ok, I have a plan: I'll now take a rest, then after breakfast I'll sneak back to the treehouse in order to get my purchases, then I'll pay my brother a visit and talk to him about Project Neo and decide with him, which tactic will work best to force my mother revealing the truth._

 _The only problem with all this is that I need permission to get out of the Headquarters… not to mention, this afternoon I have private school lessons with Hunley, Grina and Bars. Uhm… what can I do about that…? Ah, yes! Tonna could help me: she would grant me that permission with another justification to send directly to the chiefs, so I can get out of the Headquarters and proceed with the rest of my plan._

 _Since it's related to Project Neo, she can't say anything against this. About those school lessons, I'll return to the Headquarters surely before lunch: with that said, I just conceived the most perfect plan! Nothing will go wrong with it… all that's left to do is to take a well deserved rest… tiredness is not acceptable…_

 _… …_ _Hunley… … he was thinking about me… …_

* * *

The door opens: Mirii walks out, pulling the door until a clicking sound came out of it. Her mouth stamped a smile.

" _That Power Health item truly shined during the night: energy is flowing through my veins constantly._ " She walks to her right. " _Despite my optimal shape, breakfast is a requirement of vital importance. Without it, I would consume all my energy in seconds._ "

Mirii turns to the left corner.

" _Hunley must eat breakfast too: maybe healthy food would help him counter those experiments he suffered the other day._ "

Her irises moved to her right.

" _Sigh, what am I saying…? Nothing difficult is ever solved by the easiest of the methods. Although, a little hope wouldn't worsen the situation._ "

Mirii stops in front of a door: she took her right tentacle, stroking it with her right hand. Her left hand grabbed her left tentacle, doing the same treatment. Her eyes rested on each part of her clothes. Her right fist knocked on the door times.

" _…_ _I'm not hearing any steps._ " She rose her head a little. " _It seems he already left his room with his little sister._ "

The girl turns to her right, starting to walk.

" _Probably he's at the Cafeteria eating breakfast._ "

Her eyes squeezed a little, as she turns to the right corner.

" _Hmm… if I remember correctly,_ _ **the show has been postponed because of Hunley's absence**_ _. Grina promised to tell her father to let her know, when the show will be aired… now that I think about it, I wonder if Mr. Surfeln agreed with her request._ "

Her irises moved to her left.

" _In any case, I must carefully monitor any processes the Headquarters will do to Hunley: I fear that they might try a different tactic next time._ "

The girl sighs loudly, as she turns to her left stepping on the stair steps.

* * *

" _…_ _she's not here yet…_ " Hun's eyes were staring in an open hallway, where some Inklings walked in and out. " _What's taking her so long…?_ "

"Big bro?"

Hun's head turns to his right: Fara was sitting on the chair, smiling and tilting her head to her right.

"Yes, Fara?" His mouth was left open.

"Ya know, ya are staring there for a long time now…" Her legs swing back and forth.

"Ah, ehm…" He blushes a bit. "I-I thought to watch people getting here and there…" He closes his eyes, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side. "This place is really something else, you know! It's so lively too."

"Aaawww, really? I thought that a certain person would make things VERY lively in here…"

Hun blushes even more, as he turns his head slightly to his left: Grina was smiling, with her elbows on the table and her hands under her hands.

"Wh-which person?!" His heart was beating fast.

"Eh eh…" Her eyelids lowered to the middle. "Something tells me she will not mind sitting right next to you."

" _Is that true?! I-I wanted to knock on her door, before… but Fara said that she needed to sleep!_ " His irises moved to his left. " _Maybe she was right… I'm rushing a bit too much_ "

Suddenly, Mirii walked in: her irises rested on Hun's face, as she starts to blush a bit.

" _There she is!_ " His eyes expanded. " _Wow, she looks so gorgeous this morning!_ " Sweat appears on his forehead.

"Hey there, Mirii!" Grina waves her right hand over Mirii.

"Hi girl!" Bars closes his eyes, while grinning and waving his right hand towards the girl.

"Hello Technie!" Fara stands up, as she waves her left hand.

"Good morning…" Jerkily, Hun waves his right hand.

"Good morning, everyone." Mirii rose her head a little, as her eyes tracked down each Inkling and her hands were down on the middle. "Did you already finished your breakfast?"

"At all." Grina shrugs. "Hunry said that we shouldn't start without you."

"What?!" Mirii immediately looks at Hun, as her mouth opened and her cheeks blushed. " _Hunley did really said that?!_ "

" _Gulp…! I-I hope she'll not get mad for that…_ " Sweat increased even more on Hun's forehead, as his cheek were very bright.

"Aaaaawww, why…" Grina's hands stood on her cheeks, as she blinks her sparkling eyes. "There is even a seat next to Hunry!"

Mirii's sight landed on Hun's left: a white chair was almost under the table. The boy immediately rose, as he pulls behind the chair.

"Yes! It seems there is indeed one spot left!" He stood still, as sweat jumps out from his forehead and his face got red.

Mirii's face was red too.

" _Come on Mirii… stop staying still like a scarecrow: get that seat at all costs!_ " She swallows silently. "I-I'll gladly take that seat, Hunley…"

She smiles widely, as the girl walks over the chair, sitting on it. Hun sighs loudly, as he sits on his chair.

" _Phew…! Th-that one went great!_ " He smiles. " _A smile is always a good sign… and I have to make sure to get as many of them from her, as I can!_ "


	140. Dealers - Chapter 1

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

While holding a kitchen knife on her right hand, Mirii immerged the item inside a light reddish jam contained in a jar: she retract the knife, bringing the covered upper part on the rusk, sliding the knife on it. She puts the knife on her plate, as her left hand brought the meal towards her mouth.

" _Hmm…! Squisite._ " Her cheeks were puffed, as her sealed mouth moves around. " _Food quality is always a plus, especially in the morning: thanks to this excellent meal and that Orange Juice in front of me_ " Her irises moved towards a glass full of an orange beverage. " _I'll keep my perfect shape for the rest of the morning._ "

Mirii's eyes moved to her right: Hun was holding a spoon with his right hand, filled with milk and cereals.

" _Despite his simple ways, Hunley's breakfast is at least healthy enough._ " She smiled briefly.

Her eyelids and eyebrows lowered, as her eyes moved slightly to the left.

" _Unlike the food Bars is eating right in this very moment._ "

The boy was holding two pieces of toasted muffins, respectively located on the top and on the bottom, with inside hot sausage, melted cheese and ham. He was munching with his mouth closed. Mirii rose her eyebrows, making a grimace.

" _Th-that's simply disgusting: how he could eat that oily food for breakfast?! I-I can't watch him at all, right now…_ " Mirii turns her head to her left. " _Otherwise I'm going to puke everything I just ate._ "

Her eyes tracked down Tonna, walking towards the Inklings: she waved her right hand.

"Hi!" She stops in front of the table, as her eyes were seeing the table full of plates, food and glasses. "I knew I would find you here."

"Hey there, Tonna!" Grina turns over the woman, as her right elbow rests on her chair's top edge. "Wanna get some food down the stomach?"

"No thanks, I already had breakfast." She closes her eyes, while smiling. "A nice cup of espresso!"

Mirii's eyelids and eyebrows lowered, as a sweat drop appears on her head's right side.

"Pffff! No wonder your stomach is holding up signs of protests!" Grina's left hand was in front of her mouth. "You kinda need to stay chubby until lunch."

"Eating breakfast doesn't mean to eat eggs, sausages, bacon and baked beans: it must be more balanced and healthy!" Mirii frowns, while looking at Grina.

She shrugs while shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"Healthy might just be your personal impression." Still with her eyes closed, Grina's right hand stood on her chest. "How can you work without food in your stomach? That stuff you are eating seems an extreme diet regime you are forcing on yourself."

Mirii growls faintly, with her mouth closed.

"To be honest, I have to agree with Grina…" A sweat drop appears on the left side of Tonna's head. "Whenever I'm at home for holidays, I always try to stuff myself with some food. It's so painful to hear your own stomach grumbling, especially in front of others."

" _Hmpf, unbelievable._ " Mirii rose her head with her eyes still on Tonna. " _She jumps from one extreme to the next: no one should ever follow her example._ "

She sighs, as she took the glass full of orange juice.

"In any case, I need permission to exit the Headquarters, Tonna." Her right hand brought the glass closer to her mouth. "Can you compile the justification"

"Out of question, Mirii." Tonna frowns a bit. "You and the others have a mission this morning."

Mirii's eyes expanded, as she kept drinking on her glass and her eyebrows skyrocketed on her forehead.

" _NO! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_ " She puts her glass behind her plate. "Tonna, my brother said that he needs my"

"Call him now and pass your smartphone to me." Tonna squeezes her eyes. "I want to hear his motivations personally."

Mirii bites her lips.

"Nnngghhhh!" Sweat covered her forehead.

Tonna bends towards Mirii.

"You don't have any idea what I had to do in order to convince the chiefs about your justifications…" She snorted faintly. "That's something I wouldn't even wish for my worst enemy."

"Tonna, th-this is important…" Mirii whispered, as sweat kept falling from her forehead. "It's related to… well, to Hunley."

"How's that related?" Tonna grits her teeth.

"I-I just learned yesterday that my mother knows something about the situation…" Her irises moved left and right. "I-I must talk with my brother, in order to"

"Then, you'll have plenty of time to do that, after finishing this mission." Tonna lifts her posture. "Besides, Hun truly needs your help more than anyone else."

Her eyes moved over Hun, as she smiled. Mirii blushes as she turns her head over the boy, while leaving her mouth open.

"R-really?!" Hun blushes, as he lifts his back up with his arms down.

"Sure!" Tonna nods, while smiling. "I mean, no offense or anything... but Mirii seems natural at leading an entire team." She clasped her own hands. "Even though you are an Agent and your friends are all Rangers, you can still let Mirii become the leader of this team."

"Ah…" Hun's mouth was left open.

"Nch! Times sure changed faster than a milkshake preparation…" Grina shrugs. "I thought to be the leader of the Inkinators."

Tonna's eyelids lowered, as she turns over Grina.

"A true leader wouldn't act this passive, as you do." She squeezes her eyes a bit. "Not to mention, those missions aren't little games for kids."

"You sure didn't see this Inkling doing her leading job, Miss Foureyes." She grins, while turning over Tonna. "I make jams out of dangers, you know!"

Tonna gradually frowns a lot.

"I can report your insults to the chiefs…"

"For what? Mirii is going to give me the role like nothing" Grina turns over Mirii. "Am I right?"

Mirii's head was a little up, as her face got darker.

"If Hunley wants me to be the leader, I'll gladly accept."

"Eeeeh?!" Grina's tentacles rose up for a moment, as her eyes expanded. "Since when you were this interested to the leading role?!"

"Because improvising during a mission is the best way to get the entire team out of commission. Besides, that obnoxious behavior was getting on my nerves…" Around Mirii, everything got darker.

"Uuuuuuhh…" Grina gradually shrinks, as her completely white eyes had a tear shape under them, standing in a darker background. "Th-that was so mean, Mirii…"

"Then, stop acting like a child for once." Mirii lowers her head, while closing her eyes. "If you are aware of the situation, this mission could be seen as symbolic."

"Why?" Hun turns over Mirii.

"Because, this time **the entire Inkinators team is asked to complete a mission.** " Her head turns over Hun, while smiling and opening her eyes. "Last time we were only in three, trying to infiltrate inside the Turf War Station."

"So now… with me included…" He starts smiling. "Not to pretend things who don't exist, but… wouldn't this be the first time, **the Inkinators are doing something together?** "

Mirii kept seeing Hun: she nods faintly.

"Yes… yes, you are correct, Hunley!" Her eyes grew a bit. "We were suppose to compete in a Global Testfire, but those Stingray creatures captured you."

"He gets himself into trouble a bit too much." Grina giggles, as she took a bite of a piece of sausage on her fork. She pushes the food in her mouth's right side. "I hope this time you'll hide a bit more from danger!"

"Better face danger than acting like a coward, Grina." Mirii frowns, while turning over Grina and bending forward a bit. "If you keep hiding, how can you learn to defend yourself when you are out in the open?"

"Sheesh, Mirii…!" Grina rolls her eyes, while munching then swallowing. "Do you really have to attack a harmless joke?"

Mirii sealed her mouth for a moment: her back rests on the chair, while snorting and folding her arms.

"Ehm… I-I have decided to let Mirii become our leader!" Hun rose his forefinger up.

"Then, you have to say that to the Chief." Tonna smiles, while closing her eyes. "I'll remind you this during the briefing, so don't worry about it."

"Ok!" Hun nods.

"Can I com' too?!" Fara stands up, with her glove-like hands on the table and sparkling eyes.

Tonna chuckles a bit.

"No no, Fara… you are too young to participate in a mission." The woman's eyes were staring at the little girl.

"But…" Fara's mouth was wavy, her eyes were getting a bit watery. "I wan' to protect big bro."

"Wh-what about I protect you, Fara?!" Sweat jumps out from Hun's head, as he turns over Fara with his eyebrows up. "You are safe here, you know that!"

"Well…" Fara's irises moved to her left, as a sweat drop appears on her head's left side and her eyebrows lowered. "Me and Skippy don't really lik' being too safe: this place is so borin', Hun..." Her irises moved back to Hun, same for her eyebrows. "Stayin' aroun' with you, it would be so much fun!"

Hun stood with his mouth open, with his eyes still on his little sister.

"That little girl right there is saying wise words for sure." Grina grins, with her eyes closed, her head down and her hands behind her head. "Certainly, if I was the leader of this squad I wouldn't hesitate to add her in…"

She opens her right eye: Fara was looking at her, while frowning and puffing her cheeks.

"You wan' to take advantage of me…"

"Aaaah, what's this?! The Hate-Grina day?!" Her hands went down, her eyes expanded, her mouth downturned.

"Tricking people will bring you nowhere, Grina." Mirii rose her head a little. "It's a tactic used by people who can't just say their true intentions."

"Eh eh…" Grina grins, as she looks at Mirii. "Said the one who tried to trick Tonna before…"

Mirii's tentacles bended zigzag, as her eyes expanded.

"Bu-but that has"

"Actually, you wanted to trick out the poor chiefs." Grina shrugs. "I guess you stepped on the Ink Mine this time."

"Nnnngghhh!" Mirii frowns, as sweat covered her forehead. " _That was too careless, Mirii! How could you let your guard down this easily?!_ "

"Well, now if you excuse me…" Tonna steps backwards. "I'm going to reach the Briefing Room, informing the chief about your arrival: can you finish your breakfast in 10 minutes?"

"Like, I'm already done with that girl!" Bars stands up, with his palms turned over the woman. "Just need the bathroom for a sec!"

Her eyes were seeing his palms, covered in oil: she grimaces a little.

"Alright, alright." A sweat drop appears on her head's right side. "Hun and Mirii are almost done too, it seems."

" _I just need to finish this rusk and my orange juice._ " Mirii's eyes were staring at her plate, then at her glass. " _The presence of this mission completely interferes with my plans._ "

She frowns, as her irises went to her left.

" _I can't renounce my online purchases, though: I'm sure I'll have enough time to sneak inside the treehouse and take all my new gadgets… but I must be quick, otherwise the Headquarters would start getting suspicious._ "

Her fists clenched.

" _I feel like a criminal acting this way… even more when I have to hide that fact._ " Her eyebrows rose.

She shakes her head once.

" _Calm down, Mirii: no one will ever point at you as a criminal. I'm perfection incarnated after all._ "

She rose her head a little.

" _Hmm… for now, there is only one thing I'm asking:_ _ **which mission me and Hunley will end up with?**_ "

* * *

Mirii was seeing herself through a square-shaped mirror: her fingers took her bangs, petting them downwards.

" _Uhm… it looks better now._ " Mirii rose her head. " _Well, certainly I look like a professional, full of seriousness._ "

"Hey girl, like this mission is totally going to bring out the fun, huh?"

Mirii's irises pointed at Bars, which was standing in front of Grina.

"You bet!" Grina nods, as her left eye winked. "It's better talking with our weapons than doing boring administrative stuff."

"Well, that word was already too boring to hear!" Bars shrugs, with his eyebrows up.

Mirii slowly shakes her head, while frowning and squeezing her eyes, as her teeth showed up a little and her head lowered a bit.

" _You ingrates… always thinking about having fun, like 5 years old kids…_ "

She turns to her left, as her eyes met Hun's ones. She smiles.

" _At least this mission has its own positives._ "

The boy smiles too. Mirii's eyes closed, as her head slightly tilts to her left.

"So, Hunley, do you feel energized after that breakfast session?" She clasps her own hands.

"Oh yes I do!" He nods, while leaving his mouth open for a moment. "I never ate anything that delicious before! It's so true you can always do something even better than before!"

Mirii giggles, while nodding once.

" _Aaaah, Hunley… his simplicity is truly a genuine remark._ " She opens her eyes. " _Appreciating obvious things like milk and cereal literally helps people understanding how far we have gotten, quality wise._ "

" _She's so calm and gentle…_ " He blushes a bit. " _Remembering is great, since I could learn any improvements… I'll not let this moment be forgotten like that!_ "

 _Ding!_

The elevator door slides to the right. Grina opens her arms.

"Alright, gang! Time to visit the Chimney Room and get our mission!" She walks out.

Bars was right behind her. Mirii and Hun turned their head over each other: they nodded, as they walked out of the elevator together.

" _If I manage to postpone this mission…_ " Mirii's irises moved over the collection of windows on her left. " _I can talk with my mother just in time and proceed the Project Neo investigations._ "

Grina stops in front of a metallic door: her right fist knocks on it twice.

"Inkinators here, ready to hear whatever mission you have on paper!" She pushed the door's handle, pushing the whole door and walking forward.

" _Hmm…_ " Mirii rose her eyebrows. " _Maybe I should have told Grina to let Hun stay in front of us…_ "

Each Inkling entered inside the room: Hun pushes the door, until it stops and released a loud sound. He turns behind: the male Inkling had a cigarette on his mouth, which had semi-fire on its tip. His eyes were looking at each member of the Inkinators. Tonna was standing near a chalkboard, with a block note in her hands.

"Well, well, looks like you aren't getting rid of me that easily, chief!" Grina walks, while grinning, lowering her head down a bit, closing her eyes and opening her arms. "Unless the mission for today is a nice, little holiday to Mahi-Mahi Resort."

"If that was the case, Tonna would had sent you a message about it." With his hands on the table, the man stands up. "But where is that soon-to-be Senior Agent?!"

His head turns left and right, until he saw Hun which was bending a bit down.

"Ah, there you are!" He took off his cigarette, rubbing it on the ashtray. "I thought you got lost again…"

"N-no!" Sweat jumps out from Hun's forehead, as he walks quickly forward. "I-I didn't get here late at all, this"

Hun's right foot tilted forward.

 _THUMP!_

"HUNLEY!" Mirii dashes, stopping in front of the boy. "Are you alright?!"

"Ow ow…" Jerkily he stands up, with his eyes closed and his teeth gritted.

Opening them, he tracks down Mirii's right hand in front of his face. He grabs her hand with his right one, getting slowly up.

"Sheesh, Hunry… thank turfness you didn't get hurt!" Grina's mouth downturned, as she walks near him. "That rush made me jump too, you know!"

"I'm sorry…" His right hand rests on his head's right side. "I-I didn't want to trip down…"

Mirii bites her lips.

" _I-I could have stopped him in time… wh-why I didn't figure out all this?!_ "

Hun looks at Mirii: he smiles a bit.

"Thank you for helping me out, Mirii…" He blushes.

Mirii blushes a lot, as her eyes expanded. She smiles widely, as her eyes returned to their previous sizes.

"You are welcome, Hunley." She nods once.

"Eh eh, always a pleasure to see you again, Mirii."

The girl turns behind: the man had his hands behind his back, while smiling a bit.

"Chief." Her mouth got flatter, her eyebrows stood in the middle, as her arms stretched along her hips. "I'm truly sorry for asking this, but… is it possible to postpone this mission?" Her head rose a bit. "Hunley may not be in good shape, in this very"

"No, Mirii." He shakes his head. "I took a quick look at this mission's page information…"

He sighs, as he walks to the left.

"It's one of those where no Agent or Ranger can postpone." He turns over the girl. "The reason is that **this mission takes more time than usual to complete**. If one of you refuse to take part of this mission, then the mission is considered a failure. Besides, no other Agents can take on this mission, since they are following other missions…"

Sweat started to form on Mirii's forehead.

"… how much time does this mission take…?" She swallows silently.

The man sealed his mouth, as he walks towards a pile of papers resting near the ashtray.

" _No, please… don't make this mission require too much time…_ "

His eyes were going left and right.

" _No…_ " She grits her teeth, as she starts trembling.

" **It's esteemed to take all the morning and afternoon**."

Mirii's hands slapped her own cheeks.

" _CURSEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!_ " Her eyes expanded.


	141. Dealers - Chapter 2

**Alright, write in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Now, without further ado..." The man's eyes moved up, as he saw Mirii. "The briefing session will begin."

" _This is troublesome…_ " Mirii eyebrows were up, as she lowers her head and her eyes were staring at a chair on her left. " _If only I didn't let my guard lower that easily, I-I could have opted for a quick sneaking approach._ "

Her right hand pulls the chair backwards.

" _Unfortunately doing that, would only increase my self-criminal impression… I-I feel so dirty even by just thinking about it!_ " Her fists rest on her legs, as she lowers her head again, while squeezing her eyes.

She rose back her head, while opening her eyes and keeping her eyebrows up.

" _It's useless to complain now: the only thing I can do is to complete this mission as quickly as I can. … completing a mission very quickly? WH-WHAT AM I THINKING?!_ " Her eyes expanded. " _Quickness would lead me and Hunley into deep trouble, since hiding hazards become impossible to see! … at the same time…_ "

Her irises moved to her right, as she saw a bluish wall.

" _Knowing information sooner would grant me the possibility to prevent Project Neo from literally invading Inkopolis…_ "

"Alright, you all got your seats."

Immediately, Mirii's eyes turned over the man, which was sitting on an office chair still grasping the pile of papers.

"This mission is categorized as a **Double Fresh Mission Rank** , which will give to the only Agent in this team, **50 points**." His irises were moving from left to right. "Your task is to **infiltrate inside a warehouse owned by dealers and gather information**."

"Dealers, huh." Grina was sitting on a chair.

Her hands were on her head's back, as she lifts her right leg on the top of her left one, while grinning. "I guess those famous gear brands are getting poorer because of the Turf War Station's inactivity."

"No, we are not talking about those dealers…" The man's eyes were still on the paper.

His right hand took the front one, bringing it behind.

"After some days of research, Agents reported **Stingray activity around this warehouse**." He puts the paper on the table, as his eyes were looking at Mirii. "In other words, **they are purchasing from those dealers which are all Inklings**."

" _Hmm… interesting._ " Mirii frowns slightly, as her head was a bit down and her arms were folded. " _Very interesting:_ _ **why those Stingrays have deals with Inklings**_ _? Especially after all those attacks…?_ "

"Mirii, do you have a question?" His left eyebrow lowered, while he smiled.

"No, chief." She closes her eyes. "Although, I wouldn't expect those Stingrays having deals with Inklings."

"Yeah, you said it right as always!" He stands up, with his hands on the table. "You pretty much mentioned a little detail about this mission…"

"Hmm?" Mirii rose her head, while reopening her eyes. " _The only thing I mentioned was just the Inkling part…_ "

"Since those Inklings know important information about the Stingrays…" He closes his eyes, as he smiles again. " **There is a special reward, if you manage to arrest at least one of them**."

" _A reward?!_ " Her eyes grew a bit. " _This could be truly interesting… rewards may be extremely important._ " She bends forward, with her mouth sealed.

"With the addition of the special reward, this mission could be seen as another **Triple Smokin' Mission Rank**. If you arrest one of them, you'll receive an additional 50 points bonus after completing the main mission." He opens his eyes, as he starts walking to the right. "If you manage to arrest everyone, however…"

He turns over the others, while smiling.

" **All Rangers would receive 200.000 coins each, Hun would be promoted to Pro Rank** and since Tonna will assist you… **she would become a chief herself!** "

Mirii's jaw dropped. A loud gasp conquered the air. The chief turns over Tonna: her block note was resting on the floor, as her left hand was standing on her chest. She starts breathing loudly.

"You… you… you mean that… if they arrest the dealers… I… I-I… I-I'll become… a chief…" She starts stumbling a little, as her smiling mouth was wide open.

"Sure!" The man nods. "This is one of the few missions, where rewards are truly important. Of course there is a catch with that."

He turns over Mirii, with his hands inside his pockets.

"Agents reported that **dealers possess powerful technology.** Some of the most experienced Agents tried to arrest one of them, but they failed because of that reason." His face frowned a little. "They changed location after those events, hiding now inside an isolated warehouse which is located around the mountains, near Inkopolis."

"How many dealers are inside this warehouse?" Mirii rose her head.

"5. 3 men, 2 women…" He picks up the pile of paper, as his eyes were staring at the words. "The first man **uses a Splatling weapon** **full of Icy Ink**."

"Whoa like, for real?" Bars opens his arms. "That sounds awesome!"

"Not really." The man looks at the boy, while frowning a bit. "According to the previous Agents, **Icy Ink** **freezes Inklings instantly**. They must get ridden off the ice, before it's too late."

" _Icy Ink…?_ " Mirii's irises moves to her left, while her arms were folded. " _I can't believe such dangerous Ink exists…_ "

"The advantage is that **once the Icy Ink covers the ground, Inklings can safely step on it.** You can't cover ice with ink, though…" His eyes returned on the front paper. "Now, the second man **uses a machine which summons clouds full of Ink**."

"Now THAT feels like a surprise attack!" Grina grins, still with her hands on her head's back. "I hope they wouldn't mind me borrowing that thing: raining upon unaware opponents is the key to end battles in a jiffy."

"Unfortunately, they have it!" The man looks at the girl, frowning a lot. "Not to mention, all the other dealers have access to this machine if you manage to just stop this man…"

" _The cloud machine…_ " She squeezes her eyes a bit. " _If the clouds are white, they would hide too well in front of any ordinary Inkling: in wrong hands, the results are something that I'd never wish to see._ "

"Now" The chief's eyes were on the paper. "the third man **uses a large robot, which can shoot ink from both the arms**." He looks over Mirii.

" _Even a large robot…_ " Mirii rose her head, while frowning. " _Those fools just didn't thought about the idea of how technology can become dangerous for everyone, if used for wrong purposes._ "

Mirii rose her eyebrows, as she turns her head over Hun, which was sitting behind her.

" _This mission is sounding way too risky: seeing Hunley in danger is worse than seeing myself in danger. This is making those rewards sound less important…_ "

The man coughed once.

"The first woman **uses a Charger weapon which can reach more than 500 meters** , the second woman **surrounds the other dealers with Boost Ink, which charges their Specials when they are inside it**."

" _I have no words._ " Mirii frowns a lot. " _A Charger weapon with that reach could splat anyone, without standing on their sight. If only I was the one wielding that weapon, I would make sure to splat them before they would even think to splat Hunley or other innocents._ "

The papers fell on the table, as the chief's right hand stomped near them.

"With that said, you generally know the dealers: any questions?" His head turns on each Inkling.

"No question." Grina stands up, while grinning. "Instead, I have to say that this mission sounds truly exciting to say the least!"

" _WHAT?!_ " Mirii turns behind, while frowning a lot.

Grina stood on tip toes, as her right arm stretched upwards and her left fingers stood on her chest, while her eyes were closed.

"Crooks possessing technologies coming from the evil minds of mad scientists?! A team of young Inklings thrusting just on a great sense of justice?! Epic. Magnificence of courage and action, all packed into one mission."

She bends forward, as she clenches her fists and opens her eyes and her smiling mouth.

"Rivals who will think the most insidious of the strategies, the members of Inkinators who fill themselves with morals and wishes for seeing the future… yes, this war is definitively going to blow our expectations!" She thrusts her right arm forward. "Adventure, Mystery, Action… what I'm waiting for?! Give me that paper, so I can leave my sign in!"

"Like, I totally agree girl!" Bars stands up, as he claps loudly while smiling. "I do want to splat the dealers down with my Roller, then steal their technologies and use them!"

"Well well, we sure have an impatient boy in our team." Grina turns behind, grinning at Bars while her hands were on her hips. "But who am I kidding? I want to be at the top of the world with my empire of epic technological weapons!" She throws her two fists in the air.

"Your attitude will do nothing but bringing you under the world."

Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, as she turns behind once again, seeing Mirii with her arms folded, her head down and her face frowning slightly.

"Oh hi, Miss Perfection." She downturns her mouth a bit. "I assume you want to be hardcore with the mission…"

Mirii expands her eyes, as a vein pops out from her forehead.

"Hardcore with persons possessing such dangerous weapons?! Weapons who could injure severely someone?!" She growls faintly.

"Pffff!" Grina moves her right hand down. "Don't be a seachicken, Mirii! The Headquarters are going to give us some cool equipment for the mission." Her eyes turned over the chief. "Am I right on this one?"

The chief nods.

"You four will wear the **Armor Suit** , which is a Hero Suit with extra protection all around." He turns over Tonna. "Tonna told me one day, that you had the occasion of wearing a regular Hero Suit."

Tonna smiles, while nodding and holding her block note with her hands.

"It was an emergency case last time: Hun tried to stop the Stingrays at the cinema all alone…" Her eyebrows rose, as she looks at the boy which was standing up.

"Uhm…" Hun lowers his head, as his right forefinger stands on his chin. "I still don't remember much about that, but at the same time I don't really want to!" He rose his head, as he grits his teeth and sweat jumps out from his forehead.

"No, no, I don't want you to remember those events…" Tonna steps forward once, while smiling. "I just wanted to remind the chief about this previous situation."

"Ah…" His eyebrows were up, his mouth a bit downturned.

"Now, now, Hun…" The woman's eyes closed, as her head tilts to her left. "What do you think of this mission?"

"What do I think?" Hun looks up. "Uhm…"

"Before he says anything, I do have something to say about Grina's expectations." The man frowns a bit, as he scratches his stomach.

"Aaaah, but…" Grina's eyes closed, as she opens her arms. "This was sure unexpected: the boss agreeing with me!"

"Not at all." He shakes his head, while closing his eyes for a moment. "This attitude isn't accepted inside the Inkopolis Security Team."

"… darn big mouth…" Her irises shrunk, as she stood still.

"I hope you'll change that attitude, once you decide to become a real Agent." He folds his arms, now smiling at Mirii. "As always, I congratulate with your correct behavior, Mirii."

The girl smiles, nodding once.

"Just one thing though: don't say that you don't care about those rewards." His hands entered inside his pockets.

"How so?" Mirii rose her head a little.

"That's simple: I see great potentials in you. To be honest…" He sealed his mouth for a moment. "I see more potentials in you, than in Hun."

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her mouth open.

"But Hunley possesses an unique skill…" She tilts backwards a bit.

"No, Mirii." He shakes his head, as he walks towards the girl. "After more than 20 years working in this organization, I learned that the most successful Agents were not those with special abilities: the Agents who were hard-workers, who never gave up a single mission, who spent almost all their time here… those are the only ones you'll see in the Hall of Fame."

Mirii's eyes sparkled.

"Mirii." He smiles. "Even though you didn't complete that Midnight mission, I was very impressed with your tenacity. I… I feel so bad seeing you stuck in Ranger rank." His eyebrows rose, his mouth downturns.

"This is not something I can change anytime soon." She rose her head. "I must save the Captain, in order to receive the rightful promotion."

"… actually, that could change…" His smile returns.

Mirii opened her mouth.

"Aaaah, wait!"

The man turns behind, seeing Hun with his right forefinger up.

"I-I almost forgot! I don't want to be the leader!" He points at Mirii, while blushing a bit. "Mirii deserves it!"

The girl blushes a lot.

"Hun-Hunley!" She frowns a bit, as her irises shrunk.

"Uhm… alright, Hun." He turns behind again, facing the girl. "This doesn't change much the situation: the important part of this mission for you is **your overall performance**."

He bends a bit on his knees.

"If you truly arrest all those 5 dealers, Mr. Tarfo would consider an exception to the rule, granting you **at least Senior Rank**!" He closes his eyes.

"Heh!" Grina shrugs. "Looks like she got more rewards than us!"

"So, what do you say? You really deserve such thing, Mirii." He nods, with his eyes still closed. "The Inkopolis Security Team would certainly improve with you around: **people would look at you as a role model** , when you'll return from your completed missions."

" _A role model…?_ " She stands still, with her mouth a bit open. " _I… I can teach people the art of perfection…? Are people going to listen my speeches and learn from them…?_ "

Mirii's irises grew.

" _Mirii Hanache: professional Agent of a legendary experience, the only one who truly knows how to protect the city… a person to look for and trust without doubts. History books mentioning my name and showing a painting of me, while the students from the future would learn everything about perfection._ "

A smile grew on her face.

" _Mirii… why you appeared so foolish, before? I claimed many times how I reached perfection: with my superb intelligence and refined agility, not even alien technology will figure out how this genius managed to foil all their malicious plans. Hunley will not be in danger at all: thanks to my deeds, he'll be cured from his disease and stay with me… while I'll conquer all the ranks and slowly taking control of the Headquarters, leading the organization into a future of perfection._ "

Mirii lifts her posture, as she rose her head once more.

"I say, chief…" She nods. "This wonderful idea might aid more in my situation than previously calculated."

"Good, good!" The man rubs his own hands. "I knew you wouldn't"

"Although, I have one thing to say about this…" Mirii folds her arms.

"Yes?" The chief smiles, as his hands stopped.

"Despite the fact my career opportunities are just opening up, I do see great potentials in Hunley…" She blushes. "This mission is more balanced thanks to Hunley's unique skills and this point in particular must be truly recognized."

Hun blushes, as his mouth was wide open.

" _Wow… she believes in me so much…_ " He smiles. " _Mirii, you can be sure that we two are going to complete this mission for good! I want to stay with you, after all!_ "


	142. Dealers - Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **ThePizzaDragon: Whoa, you want to see the manga adaptation of this story? Uhm... well, that seems something really cool to do! Finally people would see the characters instead of just reading the occasional descriptions.** **Although, doing a manga would mean to adjust the story, so it could utilize all its features. With that, I mean that cuts and adds will certainly come... especially considering how the first chapters feel so different from the newest ones. I'm sure the story will not change, so you'll not see something totally different. Now, who's going to draw the manga? I don't have friends who can draw one...**

 **Are you a good drawer and have some experience with the manga format? Send in a review and we are going to talk about this. If someone is interested in dubbing this fanfiction, please let me know with a review too!**

 **For the rest of the readers, write in a review if you are liking the story so far.**

* * *

Jumping over a small fence, Mirii lands on her feet as she starts sprinting.

" _As I suspected, my gadgets all arrived at the treehouse via the mail system I excogitated._ " She smiles a bit. " _Unfortunately, I still didn't find a way to receive those gadgets in a better location… since they come from an unpopular Inksite, they might be seen as dangerous._ "

Mirii runs on the road, reaching the sidewalk in front of her and jumping on her right, passing an Inkling man walking while carrying a black briefcase.

" _... I'm running as fast as I can… like a criminal who's escaping the police._ " Her eyebrows rose. " _I'm violating all pedestrian rules, I'm jumping all fences and climbing on small walls._ " A pain in the stomach forms out. " _What am I doing sprinting for all Inkopolis?! No wonder everyone is staring at me… if only they would know the reasons behind this._ "

Mirii jumps on a wall on her left, then she jumps forward grabbing a brick wall's edge: the girl jumps from above, landing with a forward roll.

" _I'm a Ranger who is about to raise her own rank with a serious mission._ " She rose her head a bit. " _The previous briefing explained who are those dealers and which technology they will use… if we get caught, that's._ "

Her eyes tracked down Hun, Grina and Bars standing near a large car with metallic parts on the car doors and an antenna on the car roof. Hun points at Mirii, as Grina turns her head behind.

" _This mission could be easily complete by just arresting those dealers before they even have a chance to fight back. Hiding behind strategic positions and operating in the shadows are a favorite maneuver of mine, which I'll definitively use for this mission, since I'm the leader of the team._ "

Mirii stops with her right foot in front of her. Grina lifts her right wrist, which had a wristwatch wrapped around, as her eyes immediately looked at it.

"You know, you took 35 seconds more than usual." She grins.

"Shut up, Grina." Mirii frowns, as she folds her arms. "I finished my commission, which means the mission will truly starts now."

"Finally!" Bars opens his arms, as he turns over the car and smiling widely. "Like, just look at this car! It has so much power, that it could destroy walls by just running them over!"

"This is not a destruction tool, Bars." Mirii rose her head a bit, as she squeezes her eyes slightly. "Its role is to protect the team, safely bringing them inside the dealers' area."

"Actually, it's just exploding from the awesome technology it has!" Grina pats the car roof, as she walks around it. "It has a satellite television, a fridge full of yummy food and drinks, Inknet capacity of over 5 Kilometers… and the seats even activate relaxing massages!" She stops in front of the front-right door, while grinning and shrugging. "Screw my puny room: I want to see monster movie marathons while relaxing on my seat!"

Mirii frowns, as she lowers her head.

"Why you keep thinking this vehicle is used for egoistical purposes?!" She growls. "This technology is essential to help Agents relaxing and relieving them from excessive stress!" Her right hand pulls the bottom-left door handle, pulling the door to the left as well.

"Well… I'm tired and I'm full of stress!" Grina grins, as she pulls the door and enters inside the car.

"Lies!" Mirii bends down, sitting on a comfy white seat and jumping sideways to the middle seat. "You just want to take advantage of the situation…"

"So? Let her have some fun, Mirii."

The girl turns her head to the right: Tonna was in front of a laptop, while wearing earpieces like those seen with the full Hero Suit.

"Did you know that a happy Squid will most likely complete all the task assigned?" Tonna closes her eyes, while keeping her smile. "To tell you the truth, when I heard that you also got the **Armor Car** for the mission, I almost cried from joy: once Bars starts up the engine, I'll quickly activate the massage mode and get some nice relaxation…"

She falls with her back on the seat backrest, while sighing loudly.

"Whoa! Totally fresh!"

Mirii turns behind, seeing Bars sitting on the driver seat, holding the steering wheel.

"Like, the darn steering wheel is telling me to smash some tiny walls!" He grins, as he briefly laughs.

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU INGRATE!" Mirii bends forward, while frowning a lot. "You could cause a disaster with your maniac wish to demolish the environment!"

"Naaah, I don't really wanna do that neither, girl!" He shakes his head, as he turns behind with his shoulders, while lifting his mouth a bit. "Like, it's just me giving some funky comments about this powerhouse of a car. The only thing I wanna do for real is to just drive around, especially in front of people: they would ink themselves once they see this beast roaring on the road!"

Mirii kept staring at him, for a while.

"… something tells me, you wouldn't mind cause damage with this vehicle by just driving around." She rose her head a little.

"Ah ah, nope!" He shakes his head, as he returns his head forward with his right forefinger pressing a button with the word -Engine Start Stop- on it. "Like, you gotta chill out a bit Mirii! You are gettin' nervous…"

"I'm NOT nervous!" Smoke came out from Mirii's ears. "I just wanted to make sure you don't have any childish ideas about trying unnecessary stunts and sending this car flying!"

"Actually that last part sounds so fun!"

The girl turns to her right, seeing Grina with her eyes closed, resting her head and back on her seat, while grinning.

"Add some explosions behind the vehicle and us shouting out of the windows… pretty much you got those action dreams as true, as a movie could even wish to achieve." Her hands rest on her stomach.

"Hey, maybe that would truly happen!" Bars' eyes were on the road, as he chuckles a bit. "Like, those dealers mean turfing business with those crazy technologies and stuff! I mean, they would charge at full speed while shouting insults at us!"

"Pffff! Probably they are gonna say kindergarten stuff!" Grina chuckles briefly, as her head turns over Bars. "Or maybe they could be creative enough to give us the most colorful insults yet! Now THAT would really make me laugh hard!"

Grina kept forming words from her mouth, while Mirii's sight was on the girl: she slowly moves backwards, as her back rests on the seat backrest.

" _Greta Inkolina… the female protagonist of one of the most famous kid show of all time…_ " She shakes her head, while folding her arms. " _Reduced to be a living joke of herself._ "

Mirii's fingers press on her arms.

" _This is unacceptable on so many levels…_ " She grits her teeth, while gradually frowning a lot. " _She's responsible for giving inspiration to the younger generation having a passion for acting… if they saw what Greta would become in the future, the entire entertainment industry would only focus on cheesy jokes and generally very stupid movies._ "

Mirii growls faintly, as she lowers her head. Grina was laughing loudly, together with Bars.

" _How could she abandoned her acting career for a miserable life of joking…?! She knows everything about acting, she even knows what determinates quality in a movie, SHE COULD HELP THE NEW GENERATIONS UNDERSTANDING BETTER THE JOB OF THEIR DREAMS!_ "

Mirii bends forward, letting out a short growl.

"GRETA INKOLINA, STOP ACTING LIKE A FOOL!" Her eyes were wide.

Grina immediately turns her head towards the girl, as her mouth opened. Silence kicked in for a moment.

"… girl… like…" Bars' expanded eyes were on the road. "Tonna is here…"

Mirii instantly turns to her right, seeing the woman staring at her.

"… you called Grina, Greta?" Her fingers were over the laptop's keyboard.

"Nnnggghhh!" Her eyebrows rose, as she shakes her head. "N-no! No"

"Relax Mirii, she knows." Grina smiles a bit. "I told her my real name, after I told her about Mike."

Mirii returns seeing Grina: her head lowers a bit.

"Even Hunry knows that… not that changed much, right?" Her eyes were glued on Hun's face.

He nods, while smiling: he was sitting right next the bottom-left door. Mirii frowns a bit.

"Greta…"

"Yes?" Grina looks at Mirii, smiling a bit.

"… I… I don't understand…" She frowns a bit more.

"You don't understand why I gave up my acting career? Heh, that's sure an original question!" Her head rests on the seat headrest, with her hands slipping behind her head as her eyes closed.

"Don't try to joke on this question too, Greta!" Mirii rose her head a bit. "Do you have any idea what people would think of you, if they see you in such ridiculous state?!"

"Meh… as long as I don't get paparazzi buzzing around me, it's all fine." Her right arm moves forward and her right hand rotates clockwise.

"It's NOT fine, Greta!" Mirii's fists clenched. "People who have this acting passion are working hard day and night to achieve their career of their dreams! You worked hard too in the past, Greta… your efforts let you receive the fame you deserved! Why abandoning all of it to become a mindless joke of yourself?!"

"Miriii…"

The girl turns over Tonna, which mouth was flattened and her eyebrows were slightly down.

"Please, don't bash Grina like"

"No no, Tonna: let me do this."

Mirii returns her head over Grina, which was still standing in the same position.

"Sigh, Mirii, Mirii, Mirii…" She opens her eyes. "I think it's about time to tell you something about my past."

"You mean, **the events who made you decide to leave your acting career**?" Mirii rose her head a bit.

"Hmm… come to think of it," Grina turns behind, as she looks at Mirii. "didn't I mention it already before?"

"… when?" Mirii's eyebrows lowered.

"I think I said something back at the treehouse: you know, how gullible I was about the acting job and all that." Her right hand rose, turning upside down.

Mirii kept looking at Grina: she closes her eyes, while chuckling once and lowering her head.

"Yeah… I was indeed as gullible as a child could get. Thinking only from a mere appearance…" She rose her head back, opening her eyes. "When I was little, daddy sometimes would brought me with him to the studios: the back stage people kept flying back and forth at high speed, while not sweating once at all!"

Grina returns with her back on her seat backrest. Her eyes looked up.

"Believe it or not, I managed to completely ignore the chaotic people… instead, I often look at the actors and actresses preparing themselves with the script and everything."

She smiles.

"They were always smiling… always so gentle with me too… I often mentioned that to my dad, asking if it was true that acting would make you smile." Her left leg went on her right one. "He said that indeed such job makes you feel good! From there he kinda asked if I wanted to be an actress too… well, the answer isn't much of a surprise, that's for sure."

Suddenly, her face gradually frowns a bit.

"That moment signed an era which I prefer to forget… but since Miss Perfection thinks to know the right solutions, then it seems I do have to dive back inside my nightmare."

Turning behind, Grina frowns a bit more: Mirii moves backwards, as her eyebrows slightly rose.

"At first I thought it wasn't so bad: I had some courses to follow, some studio visits with my dad… those moments were rather short, because people kept saying that acting was like second nature for me. From there, here we get into the real deal… the DARN, TURFING real deal!"

She rose her right fist, shaking it, while gritting her teeth. Mirii's back fell on the seat backrest, as her eyebrows rose even more. Hun swallows silently.

"I was casted for the Ink, Turf, Splat show: once I was accepted, I had to work for almost the entire day to just release the first episode. When I was done with the recording, guess what? Since I also attend school, I had to do homework too! Long story short: once I finished, it was already bed time for me!"

She growls a bit, as she lowers her head and squeezes her eyes.

"Now… that was rather annoying wasn't it? Oh, but guess what… the following days were ALL THE SAME THING OVER AGAIN!" She throws a punch on her seat. "Greta, go to school and right after that, get to the studio! Greta, we changed our mind with the script: we have to REDO EVERYTHING AGAIN! Greta, try eating more vegetables, since you must be in perfect shape. Greta, right after the recording, you have to reach the library to sign off some autographs. Greta, don't forget you have the solo show, interview and meeting in Inkopolis' main studios."

She took deep breaths.

"In other words… work, work, work, work, WORK, WORK, WORK, WORK, EVEN MORE DARN TURFING WORK!" She stomps the car floor with her feet. "Ever since I became famous, I couldn't play with my friends, I couldn't eat all the sweets I wanted, I couldn't even spend time with my grandpa! I WASN'T SMILING IN THE DARN LEAST!" Her eyes were getting watery, as her mouth was a bit wavy.

Mirii turns her head over Hun, as her mouth was left open. Hun's mouth was downturned.

"No wait… I did smile in those days… well… only when I was on camera. For the rest of my time, I was stressed, annoyed and sad… there was a moment where I couldn't stop crying each night. I…" She sniffs loudly. "I hated that job with all my heart… I wanted to scream at the whole world, how I was so sick of this and wanted to quit for good. I knew I couldn't…"

A tear drops from her right eye.

"Because… my dad was so happy about me… and my mom… even my grandpa was very happy about this! If I said those words, I would make them sad… and I didn't wanted to see that. I-I was already sad myself…" She rubs her right eye. "At least seeing their smiles, kinda made up for all the frustration I was passing through…"

She sniffs loudly.

"Despite their smiles, my results and all the awards I received… I was still sad as a drenching towel. I kept seeing blue everywhere… I-I didn't even had the energy to dream about something better than the endless work I had to do… until it happened."

She sighs loudly.

"One day, when I was with my dad… I got on a crate and shouted many bad words about the studios. I exploded in a huge cry, while running off in my personal room. That day I was so stressed, that I didn't even care: if I wanted, I could just throw everything up in the air and causing a darn ruckus."

Grina trembles a bit.

"At the same time, I was trembling like a leaf. Well… you know, since I said all those things out loud… I imagined my dad coming to me and giving me a slap on the cheek. I… I kinda wanted that slap, actually. I was out of control… so much, that it even scared me."

Her eyebrows were up, her eyes were full of tears.

"Entering in my room, it was my dad… and… … he hugged me." She lowers her head, smiling a bit. "From there, I understood the situation. He was the one telling me about the 14 years old trick: since you grow completely out of that age, my dad informed the media that I was going on an airport, with the intent of candidate myself for another movie. Truth is, exactly at my 14th birthday, I escaped that island by pretending to go at the airport, just to sneak out of it and getting on a ship."

Her smile grew.

"There were people on the ship… none of them recognized me." She closes her eyes. "That already made me smile. I started from there to dream… and my dream was to follow my grandpa's promise: form a Turf War team and kick some butt under the name of Grina Inkol!" She grins.

Opening her eyes, she sees Mirii and Hun: both smiled too.

"That's why I don't want to even think about acting… it's boring and so heavy, I can't even take some breath!" She turns over Bars. "In Inkopolis I met all of you… and from there, my life certainly took a huge fun side, which it's something I'd guard with the soul."

She returns her head over Mirii, as she opens her arms.

"That's the true treasure for a living being: having fun! That's all I'm seeking! I want to laugh with my friends, I want to laugh at insults, I want to laugh just for the sake of it! Ah ah ah!" Her smile expanded. "Smiles follow laughs! When you smile, you already got the best achievement you could ever imagined. With a smile, I could climb a mountain with just my bare hands! The cold? Pfff! A pushover when I laugh at it! Height frights? They fear laughs more than anything!"

She shook her head quickly, as her arms went down.

"So, do you still think I should go back inside that work pond of a nightmare?" Grina grins.

Mirii rose her head a bit, as she slightly squeezes her eyes.

"You certainly didn't had an easy time dealing with your acting career… although, I wouldn't give it up that easily."

"Hmm?" Grina sealed her mouth.

"Hmpf." Mirii folds her arms. "It seems you got an addiction for laughing… using it to rely you from the endless stress you suffered in the past."

"Wow, really? Laughing is now an addiction?" Grina's eyebrows lowered, her smile increases. "What negative effects I receive from it? Come on, psychologist: tell to us a good joke!"

"Laughing per se isn't the problem…" Mirii's right forefinger moves in front of the girl. "The real problem is your relation with the word **Work**."

"Hmm? **Work**?" Grina's right eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

"… it all makes sense now…" Mirii slowly nods. "I'm sure you remember the moment when I was searching on my laptop and you begged me and Bars to take a walk out."

Grina's mouth flattened, as her eyebrows lowered a little.

"You were getting desperate seeing me working… I claimed you were filled with strong nostalgia… **I was wrong**." Mirii bends forward, as she frowns a bit more. "You never cared about nostalgia at all! You… you generally don't like working, hmm?" She rose her head a bit. "You are scared to work again… am I right?"

Grina growls.

"You fear that if you get a job… you would return in the same situation as you were before. Or maybe… in an even worse situation than that!" Mirii lowers her head.

"Fffffff!" Her hands rotates towards the car roof.

"Is this true, Grina?!" She folds her arms. "You keep thinking about laughing, just to stay away from any future jobs you might get?!"

Grina took a deep breath, as her left hand grasps her seat.

"… heh…" She smiles a bit. "… there is a reason why the chief sees in you potentials, Mirii…"

"… Grina, why you didn't told this to Tonna earlier?" Mirii frowns a bit. "You do realize this mission is"

"If I told her that, then I would pretty much say all my backstory…" Grina returns forward, with her back on her seat backrest. "Mirii… there is nothing you, Hunry, Tonna and Bars can do about this…"

Bars downturns his mouth. Grina lowers her head, as her face got darker.

"I… I decided to not take another job… unless I see that as a fun one." She sighs loudly. "It ruined part of my childhood, Mirii… I don't want to end up like I did before… th-that was so horrible, Mirii!" She sniffs loudly. "I-I was seeing blue… I-I desired to puke all the words I wanted to say about that job… sniff… th-that's it, I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Her hands covered her face.

"Whoa, whoa! Like, girl!" Bars' eyebrows were up, as he turns briefly over Grina. "That thing is miles away from"

"SHUT UP, BARS!" Grina's face was still covered by her hands. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The boy grits his teeth. After half a minute, Grina started to sob a bit.


	143. Dealers - Chapter 4

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far.**

* * *

Mirii's eyes were looking at her smartphone screen, which was showing the time and temperature.

" _…_ _it's been about 20 minutes, since Grina said her story. Not to mention, she stopped sobbing earlier…_ " Her irises moved up, pointed at the front-right seat. " _At this point, I don't care she doesn't feel like hearing my orders: I'm the leader of this team and I'll not let any overpowered emotions, hinder the Inkinators' progress._ "

The girl lifts her posture, raising her head a bit.

"It's time to discuss about the mission."

She seals her mouth, as her ears were hearing only the engine roaring. Her head turns to her left: Hun was staring back at her, while bending a bit forward. He smiles a bit: the girl smiles a bit too. Turning her head to the right, Tonna had her fingers above the laptop's keyboard, as her head was pointed at the girl. Mirii returns looking forward.

"Since I'm the team's leader, I would like to hear all members confirming that they are ready to listen."

"I'm ready!" Hun's voice entered inside Mirii's left ear.

"Yes, just a moment I set back the map to the warehouse area…" Tonna slides her right forefinger on a small pad, on her laptop.

"Like, I got my ears up girl!" Bars' eyes were staring at the road, as his hands rotate the steering wheel slightly on the right.

 _At the end of the road, turn left._

Mirii turns her head over the boy, sitting on the driver seat.

"Bars, considering the fact you are following the navigator's directions and I don't have much to say about you, please focus on the road and listen carefully about any directions you hear."

"Alright, alright…" Bars turns the steering wheel to the left.

"Very well." Mirii turns her head to the right.

 _Continue on this road._

The girl squeezes her eyes a little.

"Grina…"

Grina snorted loudly.

"What do you want, now…?"

"Your cooperation." Mirii rose her head, as her eyebrows lowered a bit. "In order to complete this mission with the best results, we"

"I feel tired, Mirii… I wanna take a quick nap." Grina's voice decreases in volume.

"Napping during a mission?!" Mirii frowns even more, as she bends forward. "How dare you showing disinterest at an assigned task?!"

Grina groaned.

"Shut up, Mirii…"

Smoke came out from Mirii's ears.

"… what did you said to me…?" She clenches her fists.

"Mirii, no."

The girl turns to her right, seeing Tonna shaking her head with her eyes closed.

"We already have a hard mission in our hands. If you start a quarrel with Grina, we'll achieve absolutely nothing if not damage at the team." Her eyebrows lowered a bit.

Mirii grits her teeth, as her eyes squeezed.

"No one ever dared to shut me up, Tonna… in quality of the leader, I order to receive my rightful respect."

"Then people would hate you, if your role as a leader is used for any of your egoistical purposes…" Tonna snorted faintly.

"Egoistic is that girl who refuses to help the team for an important task." Mirii rose her head, as she frowns. "With a person less, there is no way this team can deploy more strategies… it will not even possible to change them in the moment."

Tonna's right hand rests on her forehead, as she looks down. She rose back her head, retreating her hand.

"Mirii, listen…" Her hands fell on her legs. "Being a leader doesn't just mean to speak for hours about strategies… or even pretending to have the exclusive right of absolute respect." Her right fingers pushed her glasses a bit up. "It's all about being appreciated by others."

"I'm appreciated." Mirii rose her head.

"Not too much…" Tonna turns her head to her right. "You know very well, what Grina was passing before… if I was in you, I wouldn't really said to her anything about her work problems. Instead, I would apologize for that phrase I shouted out loud."

The girl rose her eyebrows.

"I… I-I didn't said that?" Her irises moved to her right.

"No, you didn't…" Tonna sighs. "Maybe you should do that right now: even though you don't get too much from it, at least Grina understands that you are there to help her like a friend… same for Hun, me and Bars."

Mirii sealed her mouth, as her irises now move down. She turns her head forward, with her eyes now pointing at the front-right seat.

"Grina… I…" She swallows silently. "I-I understand how it was difficult for you to deal with a job who requires almost all the time available… after all, you were a young kid: at that age, kids usually receive rather easy tasks, since"

A cough was heard: Mirii turns to her right. Tonna was moving her mouth in silence.

" _She's saying… to just say my apologies…_ " Mirii nods, as she quickly twists back ahead. "Grina, I would like to apologize for that shout I said earlier. I-I couldn't imagine how you really hated acting in general… also, I-I regret talking more on the argument, since you clearly didn't want to hear it anymore."

The engine varied its sounds.

 _About 200 meters, turn to the right._

"… wow…"

"Hmm?!" Mirii rose her eyebrows.

"Am I dreaming this? Mirii… **apologizing**?" Grina turns behind from her left, as she was smiling. "You really thought to be wrong?!"

"… yes, of course." Mirii rose her head. "I admit to have committed a mistake."

"… well... what can I say?" Grina closes her eyes. "There is a reason why I cared so much about the Inkinators team: you are all truly my best friends, who would help me out if I'm down!" She grins.

Mirii smiles.

"I can't believe you dropped the perfection part, just to help me out… yeah, speaking of perfection, how about you don't think about it at all?" She shrugs, while shaking her head.

"Wh-what are you stating now?!" Mirii frowns a lot. "I can't abandon perfection, since"

"Wait a moment, Mirii: just let me talk for a bit too!" Her right hand waves up and down. "I mean, I heard your speech about me and my… admittedly problems with work in general." Her irises moved to her right, for a moment. "Now, how about I get the turn to speak philosophically?!"

"Nnnngghhh!" Mirii tilts backwards, as her eyes expanded. "You… you want to insult me?!"

"Naaaah." Her right hand moves down. "Instead, it's more about an advice…" She closes her eyes.

"I already understood the entire situation, Grina." Mirii took her right tentacle, as she pets it with her right hand.

"No, it's not about that…" Grina sighs. "Really, let me talk for a moment, Mirii!"

The girl sealed her mouth.

"You know, this perfection stuff you keep saying… it just feels like a weird restriction you are applying to yourself." Grina nods.

"A restriction?" Mirii left her mouth open.

"Yeah, are you noticing that? You want to bring that boulder at all cost, but it's just crushing you like a bug…" Grina's mouth downturns a bit.

"Hmpf. How can you tell a boulder is crushing me?" Mirii squeezes her eyes. "With my perfect skills, I would probably carry that massive amount of rock with the pure powers of science."

"Well… here's the thing: you would never accept doing that." Grina opens her arms, shrugging. "Since when you found excuses for your perfection theories?"

"They are NOT theories!" Mirii grits her teeth, growling a bit. "They are the undeniable truth!"

"The truth here is that you don't need perfection at all." Grina frowns a bit. "All you need is to utilize your kindness even more than rage or an attempt to be a Queen Ice… especially in front of Hunry."

"Bu-but I'm already kind!" Mirii's eyebrows rose. "Perfection let me achieve such results!"

Grina lowers her head, shaking it slowly.

"Siiiigh…" Grina returns with her back on her seat, as her left hand went between the two front seats. "Maybe I did overrated your improvement… but whatever, I got tired talking about this anyway."

"Then…" Mirii folds her arms, as her head rose. "Grina, is there another problem you have right in this very instant?"

"No, no…" Her left hand lifts up, rotating almost counter-clockwise. "Why don't you start talking about your strategies with Hunry?"

Mirii immediately turns to her left, seeing Hun blushing a bit: she blushes a lot.

"… Hunley…" Her irises fell down, as her eyebrows glued on her forehead. "… listen, I-I have to ask you a question regarding…" She swallows silently. "… the weapon of your choice." Her irises pointed back at the boy.

"A weapon?" He looks up. "Hmm… I don't know, Mirii." He downturns his mouth. "I don't even know what those weapons are…"

"You must be kidding, Hunley!" Mirii bends forward, as her teeth gritted. "The chief just showed us some of the weapons we can use for this mission!"

"Actually, Hun doesn't need a weapon."

Mirii turns behind, seeing Tonna.

"What do you mean?!" Her hands covered her head's sides. "Hunley can't just use his Squid abilities: he must rely on a main weapon, a sub weapon and a special weapon."

"You three need those: Hun tried once the Target Practice with a Splattershot…" Tonna took a quick breath. "Well, his average score per target was around 30%, which is the lowest percentage ever recorded in the Headquarters."

Mirii gasped, as her right hand covered her mouth: she starts frowning.

"Delete that pathetic record." She almost completely squeezes her eyes. "Hunley is a fast learner: let him practice more with the Splattershot and the average will be refreshed to fully 100%."

"I-I don't have it!" Tonna rose her hands, as sweat jumped out from her forehead. "I don't even think it's possible to delete something considered important!"

"… tsk." Mirii's face almost grimaced. "After we are done with this mission, I'll make sure those insulting documents will be completely disappeared."

"S-stop saying that, Mirii!" Tonna looks left and right. "You would destroy your Agent career in seconds!"

"Then, I would like to see a suitable weapon for Hunley, ready to be used…" Mirii rose her head, while closing her eyes. "Otherwise, I'll be the one completing this process. For now, Grina and Bars must answers some questions related to the mission."

Mirii first looks at Bars, then Grina.


	144. Dealers - Chapter 5

**Alright, write in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Like, I'll stick with the regular Splat Roller!" Bars chuckles a bit. "You may never know, I get to squish some sneaky dealers…"

" _Uhm… his choice is reasonable for once._ " Mirii rose her head a bit. " _Although, his wish is as childish as always…_ "

"For me, I need a Shooter weapon which has a nice balance between Damage and Fire Rate." Grina closes her eyes, while grinning. "Gotta get a splat under their noses, right before they would throw an out of ink card on me!"

"Then, why not using a Roller like the Carbon one?" Bars' hands turned the steering wheel a bit to the left. "Like, you would make them frustrated to follow you around and you get to laugh at them, like the true winner!"

Grina opens her eyes, while nodding slowly.

"Yeah… yeah, I approve that awesome idea!" She grins even more. "Bars, sometimes you really give out some wise talk, every now and then."

"Ha ha, don't sweat girl!" Bars grins a bit. "Like, Bars may be slow but he ain't stupid."

"Although, I wouldn't really choose a short range Roller if I was in you, Grina." Mirii took her right tentacle, caressing it. "Your height is medium, which means the dealers are going to hit you enough times, before you would even reach their area."

"Puh-lease, Mirii!" Her left hand went down, as Grina grimaces. "They aren't bright as this Squid you are seeing: by the time they figure out I'm about to swing my Roller, BAM! They are already back to their spawn point."

"Your own ego will send you back to the spawn point." Mirii rose her head. "Besides, since when you had experiences with a Roller?"

"I tried the Krak-On Splat Roller a few times. What can I say? When I get my hands on the Kraken, that's when you get in some heavy metal music!" Grina chuckles a bit.

"Hmpf… that doesn't convince anyone you had enough experience with a Roller weapon, Grina." Mirii folds her arms, frowning a bit.

"Sheesh… how can you stand that boring attitude?" Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her eyebrows went slightly down. "Just give me that Carbon Roller and you'll see how many butts I'm going to kick."

"Grina, maybe you should stick with a Shooter weapon…" A sweat drop stands on Tonna's right side of her forehead, as her eyebrows were up. "According to your Skill Profile, you have a higher use percentage on Shooter than with any other weapon classes."

Grina snorted.

"2 against 2, huh? Hey Hunry!" She smiles. "What do you think about this? Should I keep using Shooters or it's time to own dealers with a nice Rollin' treatment?"

Hun kept looking at Grina, with his mouth downturned. Grina lowered her eyelids.

"Ah right… you don't even know what the turf is a Roller…" She whispered, then sighs loudly. "Alright, alright, what about a throwing coin game?"

"Why don't you agree for once?" Mirii shook her head, as her eyes were closed. "Stop acting like a child, thinking to master every weapon in seconds."

"… looks like Rollin' Grina has to do some Shootin' instead, Barsy." The girl downturns her mouth, as her eyebrows rose.

"Hey, like you can still kick some butt with a Shooter, girl!" Bars smiles, with his eyes on the road.

"As long as I get my nice mix of Damage and Fire Rate, I can close an eye on the situation…" Grina closes her left eye, while grinning.

"… how could you not care for Range…?" Mirii snorted faintly.

Grina covers her eyes, with her right hand as she sighs loudly.

"… Mirii… listen up." Her hand slides off. "I know you want to be the leader and etc. but now everything is kinda feeling like a reign of just rules…"

"I'm not imposing rules, Grina." Mirii's right forefinger thrusts over Grina. "I know you often use the Splattershot. Using a familiar weapon would help you stop those dealers more efficiently, since you will utilize your overall knowledge at your own advantage."

"I agree with Mirii." Tonna closes her eyes, while smiling. "If you are familiar with a weapon, you know its own strength and weaknesses very well."

"Uuuurrrgghhh…" Grina frowns a lot, then she rose her eyebrows and downturned her mouth. "Barsyyyy…"

"Like, you know what I think about this!" Bars' mouth was down. "I know you would be crazy enough to pull off splats with a short-range Shooter…"

The girl smiles.

"Thank you, Barsy…"

"Now" Tonna turns her head over Mirii. "which weapon you want to use, Mirii?"

"A Charger one, of course." Mirii nods, keeping her face neutral. "I would like a Charger which has enough range to aim at long distances, enough charging speed so I can prepare my shots in time and enough mobility to swiftly adjust my position. Although, I need a scope so my shots are even more precise."

"With a scope, you can't get too much speed out of a Charger…" Tonna downturns her mouth.

"Yes, unfortunately… but without a scope, there would be a chance to miss my target. Without splats, enemies would move forward without resistance…" Mirii turns her head over Hun, as her eyebrows went up. "Attacking in short range is too risky…"

"Uhm… maybe I should attack from long range too?" Hun chuckles a bit.

"No, Hun!" Tonna's eyes expanded. "You wouldn't hit anyone at all!"

"Ah!" Sweat jumps out from Hun's forehead. "Then… ehm…" His irises moved left and right.

"Hun, as I said before, you don't need any weapon." Tonna smiles a bit. "Your own ability is good"

"Tonna, Hun is capable to wield a weapon." Mirii turns over the woman, as she grits her teeth and lowers her eyebrows. "Stop limiting his own potentials in front of a mere accuracy percentage."

"Ehm… Mirii…" Hun's right hand moves almost over Mirii's left shoulder.

The girl turns behind, as the boy's hand retreats.

"Yes?" Mirii rose her head a little.

"It's fine, really." He smiles. "I can handle the situation without a weapon."

Mirii's expanded, as her opened mouth wasn't breathing for a moment.

"Hunley, with a weapon in your hands you have more options at your disposal." She jumps a bit closer, as she starts blushing a bit. "You can easily have one, without ignoring your special Squid skill. You will perfectly dominate in the war against the dealers, since you can always rely on something."

"But I don't need a weapon for that." He shakes his head. "Did you know I could do a jump so high, I could reach far away areas?"

Mirii gasps, as her irises shrunk.

"You'll not move an inch away from me, Hunley!" She swallows silently, trembling a bit. "You will not even know which traps those dealers set in their warehouse."

"Ehm… what if I keep sliding around?" He chuckles a bit, while shrugging.

"S-stop being slightly inaccurate, Hunley!" Mirii bites her own lips, as her eyebrows were up.

"Aaawwww…" Grina's eyes were staring at Hun. "If I had the same ability as Hunry, I would totally skate past any defenses and give dealers a run for their money."

"Don't you DARE giving nonsensical ideas to Hunley!" Mirii frowns, as she looks at Grina. "You don't have any clue about this skill, since you have no knowledge."

"Yeah, not even Hunry has one for any weapon." She grins down at Mirii. "What about it, Miss Perfection? Wanting to eat up some words?"

"Nnnnnggghhhh!" Mirii pulls her own tentacles, as sweat jumps out of her forehead. "Th-that's a different argument!"

"Not really, Mirii…"

Mirii turns over Tonna, which face was seeing the laptop's monitor.

"Aiming isn't the only thing who makes someone a professional with a weapon." She sniffs faintly. "You also need experience, Mirii… the same thing you kept saying at Grina."

Mirii starts breathing rapidly.

"But Hunley might need"

"I think that a weapon will just complicate his own strategies, since he's going to waste time thinking about what he should do." Tonna frowns, as she turns over Mirii. "You don't want to see Hun wasting time like this, am I right? Wasting time would make him an easier target for the dealers…"

"NO!" Mirii's hands covered her mouth. "N-no! Th-those dealers would never stop him!"

"Then, respect Hun's special skill." Tonna sighs loudly. "Trust him, please…"

Mirii's mouth was sealed. Slowly, she turns behind, seeing Hun smiling.

"Hunley…" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He closes his eyes.

"… you'll stay close to me, no matter what." Mirii frowns a bit. "I'll make sure no dealer will get close to us. Do you understand?"

"… yes, I do." He nods, while blushing. "I'll protect you, Mirii! No one is going to sneak around us…"

Mirii blushes a lot. Grina chuckles loudly.

"What would you know?! You got yourself a bodyguard!" Her hands were on her stomach.

"Sh-shut up, Grina!" Mirii turns over the girl, while frowning.

"Everyone! I need your attention!"

Mirii and Hun turned over Tonna, which was looking at the laptop's monitor.

"The radar is showing a flying object!" Tonna kept hitting the keyboard buttons. "Its size is quite large and it's heading towards the warehouse…"

"What's it, now?!" Mirii bends over the laptop, as she saw a map showing some mountains and grass, with a rectangular building in the middle.

A small screen pops out, showing a small blimp with a ship under it, together with a series of numbers and words.

"The blimp is carrying Stingrays!" Tonna frowns even more.

"Could it be… they decided to make a deal today?!" Mirii's irises were a bit shrunk.

"What the?!" Bars' eyes expanded.

 _SCREEEEEEEEECH!_

Yells were heard for a moment, as Mirii fell on the car floor. She got up, as a vein pops out of her forehead.

"BARS, YOU IDIOT!" She bends over him, as more veins popped out from her forehead, while her teeth gritted. "DO YOU WANTED TO CAUSE AN INCIDENT WITH THAT RIDICULOUS"

"Girl, wait!" Bars' points in front of him. "Like, that thing is blocking the road!"

Mirii turns forward: a rectangular wall reached the road's sides, as the car's hood barely matched the height.

"… a wall in the middle of the road…?" Mirii's mouth was left open.

"You know, I could have smashed it with the car alone." Bars chuckles. "Like, I could try that"

"You'll not, Bars." Mirii's back reached her seat's backrest. "We are going to proceed towards the warehouse… by foot."

"WHAT?!" Bars turns over Mirii, with his eyebrows up and his eyes expanded. "Like, the navigator said that the destination is 3 miles away from us!"

"You are forgetting one particular, Bars…" Mirii's irises turned left and right.

On the road's left side, there was a collection of trees. On the road's right side, a mountain slope covered with short grass.

"… this wall was installed by the dealers themselves." She rose her head.

"Yeah, I can see that." Grina closes her eyes, while smiling and bending her open right hand backwards. "I know that putting a wall like this means the road is under maintenance… although, this method is so ancient you need a dusty book to tell you that."

"Or the Inknet for that matter." Mirii turns over the woman. "Tonna, active the Armor Suit pad once you are done examining the whole area: the infiltration mission will be inaugurated with the use of Stealth."


	145. Dealers - Chapter 6

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Sliding on a road with crackles around, a Squid colored in light-yellow: behind, a trail of light-yellow ink which have 3 pair of small waves, each moving along the trail. Suddenly, the Squid rose up while limbs starts forming: shaking his head, which made light-yellow ink fly on the sides, Hun bends down as he starts breathing loudly.

From the light-yellow trail, emerged Mirii which left hand slides on her forehead, throwing a small quantity of ink. She was wearing a helmet with two antennas, which were on an earpiece each. She was wearing a thick down jacket, with the middle part colored green and thick boots with grey soles and green straps. Hun was wearing the same type of suit.

"Hunley, rest for a moment." She walks in front of him, with her mouth downturned and her eyebrows down. "You swam for almost 2 miles and a half."

"Uff… th-they were a lot!" He grits his teeth, as his head tilts upwards.

"That's because you burned all your energies with that Swim Sprint!" Grina walks on Hun's right, with her arms opens, as her suit was the same as the other two Inklings. "But hey, sprinting like that makes you so pro!" She rose her right thumb, grinning. "Who refuses a good challenge anyway?"

Mirii snorted, as she shows slightly her teeth, while shaking her head slowly and squeezing her eyes a bit.

 _Hun almost recovered all his energy._

The girl's right hand went behind her right earpiece, with her irises moving in the same direction.

"What about the others, Tonna?"

 _You are fine, Grina too and Bars… well…_

Mirii looks forward: Bars, which was wearing the same suit, had his mouth downturned.

"… is there a problem, Bars?" She frowns a bit.

"Nah…" He shrugs. "Just I wanted to drive that car a bit more… you know, I was like invincible behind the steering wheel."

"Hmpf." Mirii's hands were on her hips, as she lowers her head and frowns more. "Don't you dare to stop focusing on the mission, just because"

 _Miiirriiiiii…_

"Hmm?" Mirii's irises turned to her right.

 _Remember what I said earlier: being a leader doesn't mean to utilize your powers, but to be appreciated by others._

The girl sealed her mouth.

 _Make sure to appreciate those who respect you, Mirii. You'll see._

She sighs loudly, as she closes her eyes for a moment.

"Bars… I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience." The girl took her right tentacle, caressing it. "After this mission, you'll have another chance to drive that car."

The boy smiles.

"Hey, like… that's right!" He closes his eyes while grinning. "Thank you for reminding me that, girl!"

Mirii smiles.

" _I don't see his needs to drive that car… but helping people a bit is making me happy._ " Her irises turned to her left, as she turns over Grina. " _Hmm… I want to make sure everyone is not feeling down._ "

She coughs a bit.

"Grina, is everything alright?" Mirii rose her head a bit.

"Yeah, so fine to be boring!" Grina turns to her right. "What about we get to the warehouse and kick some butt?"

"Patience, Grina… patience." Mirii turns over Hun. "Those dealers might have installed hidden traps along the way."

 _All you need to do is to climb this small hill and you'll reach the warehouse. I see you 4 are all ready._

"Good." Mirii's irises were on Hun's face. "Hunley, please stay close to me." She blushes a bit. "Your lack of Range might throw you into dangerous situations."

"Ok!" He blushes, while nodding and smiling.

Mirii smiles, as she turns behind.

"Follow me, now." She starts walking ahead.

The girl turns behind, seeing Hun on her left and Grina walking behind Mirii, with Bars on her right. She returns forward.

" _This is what I would like to call, being a leader: everyone following a leader's orders. Tonna's advices are really working…_ " She smiles. " _Thanks to this strategy, everyone would learn my speeches without complaining… hopefully, without relying too much on other's emotions._ "

Her boots were stepping on the fresh, short grass. A large rock was resting on her right, as some trees were spread around. Chirping sounds were coming from a tree.

" _This hill looks so peaceful…_ " Her irises bounced left and right. " _I would completely dismiss this area as dangerous… if it wasn't for the warehouse's presence. Uhm… come to think of it…_ "

Her right hand went behind her right earpiece.

"Tonna, are there any Inklings or Stingrays nearby?" She whispered.

 _No, although it seems there are Stingrays surrounding the warehouse. You are still a bit away from the building…_

"Understood. Thank you, Tonna." Her right hand went down. " _If there are Stingrays around the structure, that would certainly mean they are not trusting the location fully…_ "

Mirii took a smartphone from her jacket's pocket, which was showing an image of the hill's portion. A rectangular red structure was in the middle, surrounded by just plain grass, with trees on the edges.

" _None of those smartphones can hold the technology within Tonna's laptop. Not to mention, the portable table version of the detailed map takes too much space: we can't sacrifice mobility like this…_ "

Vrrrrrrrrr…

Suddenly, Mirii stops as her head turns left and right immediately: her left hand went in front of Hun, as his eyebrows rose.

"Wh-what's that?!" He turns around, with his open mouth down.

The girl grits her teeth, as she holds her breath for a moment.

"LOOK OUT, MIRII!" Grina points with her right forefinger, as she sprints towards a bush.

Mirii turns behind: a pale, metallic box in a rectangular shape was standing on a square-shaped platform covered in vivid green grass. It had three small guns in front of it. Gradually, the whole thing changes its color into magenta. Mirii's irises shrunk, as she turns behind and starts sprinting.

Tatatatatatatata!

The girl dives behind a tree, as magenta ink covered the trunk. A sweat slides off from Mirii's left side of her head, as her face was frowning a lot.

"Curses! They managed to develop color changing turrets!" Mirii's head twists to her right. "If we change color, that turret will do the same!"

 _Incredible! Where did they get a turret like this?! I never heard anything like that!_

"Like, is there a way to smash that thing?!" Bars' eyebrows were up, as he was raising a bit from a bush.

 _If the turret is metallic, there is nothing you can do with your ink!_

Mirii bites her lips.

" _Wait a second…!_ " Her mouth opened, as her left hand sunk inside her jacket's left pocket.

Her left hand rose back, holding a small blue box.

" _All I need is to throw this_ _ **Shutter**_ _on the turret, so it would stop shooting._ " Her eyes were looking at the item. " _But the second I'll expose myself, I'll get splatted in no time. I need to find a way to distract it…_ "

"What can we do, Mirii?!"

Mirii turns behind, seeing Hun with his eyebrows up.

"We need to place this gadget on the turret." Her left hand moves in front of the boy, opening widely. "Unfortunately, the turret aims too fast to evade in time…"

Hun looks at the box, then at the girl: he starts nodding a bit.

"… let me take this." He smiles.

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"No!" She closes her left hand, as her face frowns. "The turret is going to splat you like nothing!"

"But then, what else we can do about this?" He opens his arms, with his mouth down. "I'll try being faster than that thing!"

"Hunley, this is unacceptable." She folds her arms. "You are taking too much risk, by moving towards the turret. The Armor Suit may not be resistant enough to protect you from those attacks."

Hun sighs.

 _Mirii, let Hun stop that turret._

"Tonna, don't try insisting on the matter!" The girl bends down a bit, with her right hand behind her right earpiece. "This machine has perfect aim, which is going to splat Hunley as soon as he's in sight."

"Wait, I can use Seekers!" Grina was holding a Seeker with both her hands, as her smiling mouth was open. "Since I'm behind the bush, the turret is not going to see that Sub until it starts moving forward!"

Mirii turns her head over her left, as her eyes grew a bit.

"Yes… that might work!" She smiles. "Starts deploying one of them, Grina: I want to see what the turret is going to do."

Grina puts the Seeker down.

"One Seeker coming up!" She grins widely.

It starts moving forward, as the turret immediately turns over it.

Tatatatatatatata!

The Seeker kept moving, as the magenta ink slides out of it, exploding in light-yellow ink after 5 seconds.

"Yep! I'm a genius!" Grina closes her eyes, while nodding. "So, what about it?"

"I'm going to run over the turret, as soon as it starts shooting at the Seeker." Mirii rose her head, with her irises pointed at the turret.

"Mirii, can I leave you a path to follow?" He starts breathing a bit faster.

"Hunley, I can reach the turret in time." She nods, smiling a bit.

"No!" He shakes his head. "What if you trip over?!"

The girl left her mouth open.

"Of course that would not happen…" Her irises went to her left. " _Although, I can't really deny the possibility… th-that would be truly unfortunate, if I happen to trip over… the chances improve when I'm forced to run…_ "

Her eyebrows rose.

" _…_ _by following Hunley's trail, I would get on the turret even faster… … yes, that would be effective._ "

She smiles, as her irises returned forward.

"Hunley, you just had a genius observation." She nods, while tilting her head to her left, smiling even more and giggling faintly. "Your aid will improve the chances of victory."

Hun smiles too. Mirii turns over her left.

"Grina, deploy another Seeker! Me and Hunley are going to tackle the turret!"

"Alright!" The girl puts down another Seeker. "Here it goes!" She grins.

The Seeker starts sliding forward, moving out of the bush: the turret points at it, beginning to shot at it rapidly. Mirii and Hun nods at each other: the boy turns into a Squid, starting to slide down and leaving a trail of light-yellow ink. The girl dives inside as a Squid, following Hun.

The girl immediately rose as herself, while her left hand slapped over the turret: the box stood on the it, as two small legs came out of it, one from each side. The little claws penetrated through the metallic skin, as the box changes into a red color.

Slowly, the turret starts tilting downwards, gradually changing its color into the pale one: the box turns into a green color. The girl pulls it out, smiling.

"The turret is deactivated." Her left hand puts the item back inside her jacket's left pocket. "We can proceed safely."

Bars comes out of the bush, as he drenches his forehead with his right hand.

"Like, good thing we didn't had to hit it down!" He chuckles. "Unless I had some explosives."

"Yeah, that would have been amazing!" Grina rose from the bush. "You would throw one right under it and" She opens her arms with her fists clenching and her face pointing up. "TUUUUU!"

"Ha ha, well said!" The boy laughs.

"Now, please…"

The two Inklings turned their faces over Mirii, which hands were on her hips.

"We are almost at the warehouse." Mirii rose her head a little. "You must be quiet or else those Stingrays would find us."

"No sweat, girl!" Bars grins as he walks forward. "Like, that thing was long and gone: which turrets are they gonna pull over us?!"

"I hope none…" Mirii turns behind. "There aren't many trees or bushes in front of us: another one of those appearing from under the ground and we would get splatted in a second."

"N-now, let's not be sad about it…!" Hun's sweat jumps from his forehead, as his eyes were closed. "I mean, so far we aren't seeing another one…"

"It's not possible to trust this ground, Hunley." Mirii walks past him. "Who knows what AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Mirii fell backwards, as her hands were on her feet: she kept yelping, as her eyes were on the shoes.

"MIRII!" Hun looks left and right, with his eyes wide. "Wh-what happened?! Did your ankle got hurt?!"

"Anf, anf, anf…" She grits her teeth, groaning. "I-I don't understand…"

"Understand what?!" Grina steps forward.

"It's like I stepped on ink… **but there isn't any of that!** " Her head rose, same for her eyebrows.

Her eyes were staring at a carpet of grass…

 _Mirii is right: she got severely injured on her feet by ink… but on the map I'm not seeing any of that!_

"No… there must be a logical answer…" Slowly, Mirii stands up, breathing loudly. "I can't get hurt like this, without even knowing what happened."

"Then" Grina grins, as she lifts her Hero Shot. "I'm going to give this gentle grass, some fine ink!"

Light-yellow ink came from the Hero Shot: the Ink projectile disappeared in waves appearing in the air. Grina's jaw dropped.

"… huh?!" Her irises shrunk. "… gang… am I seeing things?!" Her fists rub her own eyes.

"Dasquid… was THAT?!" His hands went on his head. "Talk about eating up that ink!"

"No, that grass didn't absorb the ink…" Mirii's irises shrunk. "I noticed waves… like the ink fell inside the water."

"WHAT?!" Grina turns over Mirii, bending down while frowning a bit. "You can't be serious, Mirii! There is no water in here!"

"I agree." She turns over Grina, resuming her neutral expression. "It's impossible that water was the responsible… however, you can't deny that **a clear liquid surrounded this whole area**."

Grina sealed her mouth. Mirii rose her head a bit.

"Ink is apparently ineffective against it… and stepping on the liquid is too painfully: at least, that's what I choose to not do." Her eyebrows went up. "I never felt such pain in my life…"

"Then, what are we going to do, Mirii?!" Hun walks in front of girl, with his eyebrows up and mouth downturned. "Is there a way to fly past it?"

Mirii left her mouth open: she smiles.

"The answer is right in front of my eyes…" She rose her head.

Hun opened his mouth a bit, as his right forefinger slowly points at himself.

"… me?"

Mirii nods.

"Hunley, I know very well you can **Super Jump at will**." Her hands adjusted her helmet a bit. "All you have to do is deciding how far you jump… then, you'll wait just a second so the rest of team will reach the same position."

"Aaaaah, that!" He smiles, as he turns behind. "Uhm… I wonder if I can jump really far…"

"Not over the warehouse, Hunley." Mirii's eyebrows rose. "The Stingrays will find us."

"Then, where this thing ends?" He opens his arms.

The girl bites her lips.

"This is getting troublesome…" Her right hand took the smartphone, which had still an image of the map.

 _Hun, do you know how far can you Super Jump?_

"Not really…" His right hand covered his chin.

"If you are in the plaza, can you Super Jump over the treehouse?" Grina walks near him.

"Huh?" He turns over the girl. "If I'm in the plaza… well, I think I can!" He smiles.

"Then the problem is solved." Grina opens her arms, smiling. "Hunry, do the highest Super Jump you could get: we will reach the other side of the warehouse, right near the other trees in the distance."

 _Nice find, Grina! I can't believe you helped Hun understand this…_

"Heh! I was the leader of this team, after all." She grins, while shaking her head. "Once we land on the ground, Mirii is going to take those Stingrays with her Stealthy moves… and congratulations, we got ourselves a nice and easy entrance for the warehouse."

Her head turns over Mirii.

"How that sounds like, genius?" Grina's hands were on her hips.

"… give me the reason, why you refuse to utilize your leadership skills all the time…?" Mirii lowered her head a bit, as her eyes were almost squeezed and her teeth gritted.

"Sigh… I think you might figure that one…" Her eyebrows rose.

"You let an insignificant fear force you to not help your team?!" Mirii frowns a lot, as she bends forward.

"Ehm…" Sweat jumps out from Grina's forehead, with her opened hands resting on her own body. "I-I didn't really wanted"

"Do you have any idea how useful your leader skills are for the Inkinators?!" Mirii snorted.

Grina felt shrinking a bit.

"Ye-yeah! I-I could have thought some nice ideas"

"You could… but you refused!" Mirii folds her arms. "What kind of person would act so selfishly…?"

Grina felt even smaller.

"I-I'm not selfish! I-I want to help out as much as possible!"

Mirii sighs, with her eyes closed for a moment, while shaking her head.

" _Shoot! Is that something I would really do?! Th-this fear is getting a bit too much in the way… I must do something, otherwise_ _ **I'd be a shadow of myself**_ _!_ " Grina felt returning in her original size, as she looks to her left.

Suddenly, a large shadow covered the girl. She tilts her head upwards, as she gasped loudly: a giantess version of herself was bending down on her knees.

"Greta Inkolina… what are you doing?!" The giantess Grina said, as her voice echoed.

Wind pushed the girl back a bit. Immediately, she opens her arms.

"I-I want to have fun, me!" Her eyebrows rose.

The giantess frowns a lot.

"But you are not that kind of person… or at least, not as much as you might think!" She grits her teeth. "Is this what you are doing to yourself?! Reducing to be a comic relief version of the famous Greta Inkolina?! **Do you remember how different you were in the past**?!"

Wind pushes her tentacles behind.

"No… no, I don't wanna think about it!" Grina stomps the ground. "I-I don't wanna go back there…"

"So… you decided to be a shadow of yourself?" The giantess Grina nods, with her mouth downturned. "Very well. Enjoy your life of"

"Nonono, wait!" Grina's arms moved sideways, in alternate ways. "I-I don't like that either…!"

"Then, start remembering who Greta Inkolina was in the first place…" The giantess snorted.

"Uhm… I-I don't remember much, actually…" Grina opens her arms wide, with her eyebrows up.

"Remember well, Grina… because Greta Inkolina must return once and for all. She doesn't want mindless fun… **she wants art**."

 _Art… I… I like art…? … yeah, I remember that… …_

Grina was seeing Mirii, with Hun on her right.

"Mirii, I was a coward… I admit." She lowers her head a bit. " I-I just realized I could have done so much…"

Her right hand fell on her body, as her head rose a bit back.

"I was a giantess who could had ended the war, by just stepping on the opponents… yet, I was too scared to get my eyes hit."

"Whoa…"

Grina turns behind, seeing Bars with his mouth wide open.

"Girl… like, is that you?!" His irises shrunk.

Grina giggles with her right hand in front of her mouth.

"Well, that's what you get when you take away the fun side of Grina…" Her left hand took her right elbow. "You kinda get Greta."

"Bu-but Grina was fine too, girl!" He opens his arms, his eyebrows were up.

"Hey, I do like having fun with you Barsy…" She bends forward, winking with her right eye. "At the same time, I do wanna get rid of that fun at all costs part…" She turns behind, lifting her posture. "For now, I'm going to make sure the princess will live happily ever after with her knight in shining armor."

Mirii and Hun blush a lot.

"Eh eh." Grina closes her eyes, as her head tilts to her right a bit. "There is work to do, gang." She reopens her eyes, tilting her head back. "Let's make sure those crooks will never return again!"

All Inklings smiled, while nodding.


	146. Dealers - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The wind moved a bit the grass, the sun was almost covered by a white cloud. The rectangular structure presented two windows on each side of the gable roof, made in a galvanized iron wall which had several corrugate parts spread around.

Two Stinglings were looking left and right, holding upwards a black gun with a tank full of yellow goo: behind them, a red garage door which the middle had a lighter tone than the rest, in a round shape. Passing above the building, a light-yellow Squid which the top of the head was surrounded by a wave of ink. The Squid falls behind a large rock, releasing a big amount of ink on the impact.

Standing up, Hun reforms into his Inkling form: one moment later, Mirii fell on his right as her right hand touched the grass while bending down a lot. Right afterwards, Bars falls in front of Mirii and Grina falls in front of Hun.

"Feeling the breeze during that flight sure calmed down all that tension before! Am I right?" Grina smiles, turning behind.

Mirii nods, smiling a bit.

" _While I was Super Jumping over Hunley, I saw just two Stingrays._ " The girl walks to her left, leaning on the rock and tilting her head to the left. " _… there aren't any of them on this side._ "

Mirii rose her head a little, frowning a bit.

" _I just found an easy way to solve this situation…_ "

She turns behind, facing the three Inklings.

"Listen, I'll utilize my Charger to take down one of the Stingrays… Bars, you walk carefully to the other side and wait for my splat: as soon as possible, defeat the second Stingray which will look in my direction." Mirii takes her Hero Charger weapon, pointing it down. "Am I clear?"

"Sure thing, girl!" Bars grins, as he lifts his right thumb. "Like, that sounds so easy!"

"I'm glad to hear such words." Mirii smiles. "Once you get near enough, Tonna will communicate your position to us, so don't say anything or try anything untold by me."

Bars lifts down his Hero Roller, smiling.

"Like, can I paint the grass?"

"Of course." Mirii nods. "Don't ask me useless questions."

The boy's mouth downturns. Mirii folds her arms, raising her head a bit.

"Now go: there is no time to waste."

"Alright, alright…" Bars walks while his weapon rolls on the ground.

Mirii's eyes rest on the trail left by Bars' Hero Roller.

" _It's not always possible to act with kindness._ " She lowers her head, closing her eyes. " _Sometimes, giving a sense of discipline is needed, in order to let people realize their own mistakes._ "

 _Bars is behind the wall, near the entrance._

"Good." Mirii pulls her weapon's trigger. "I'll splat that Stingray, perfectly."

The girl walks to the right, while leaning on the rock and bending on her right: her eyes were seeing the Stingrays turning their heads left and right. Mirii lifts her posture back, as she starts breathing with her mouth and eyes closed.

Instantly, Mirii jumped on her right, with the weapon aimed at the nearest Stingling.

BLAM!

The Stingling flies away as a small Stingray, as the other one jumped.

SPLAT!

Exploding in light-yellow ink, the other Stingling flies away in the same manner, while Bars stands with his Roller down. Mirii smiles, as she lowers down her weapon.

"I almost impressed myself with that performance." She rose her head a bit. "That shot should have been recorded…"

"Boosting up some ego, huh?"

Mirii turns behind, seeing Grina smiling.

"Hardly." The girl starts walking, frowning a bit, with her head pointed down at Grina. "I always care to find more ways to improve my skills. I would watch my movements and study all the factors who let me achieve such result."

"Ha ha! Even when you are not in school, you always want to eat a lot of information!" Grina was walking, with her hands on her head' back, as her eyes were closed and her mouth grinning.

Walking on her left, Hun which was smiling and staring at the girl.

"Is it me or you are returning to have your fun needs…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Nah, I'm not saying anything crazy…" Grina's eyes went up. "… speaking of crazy, how Hunry does that jump?" Her head turns over him.

"I don't know exactly…" He shrugs. "Usually, I do that move when I'm not too tired. Even when I'm not, I still don't feel like doing it."

"His abilities truly need to be studied." Mirii puts her weapon on her back. "Especially their origins…"

 _Mirii, I got words by some Agents that his main skill let him manipulate his own ink, in his own ways._

"Interesting." Mirii's right hand is behind her right earpiece. "I think this might be related to the fact that **he's the Shrine's Master**. Hunley's family could be involved in the same way too."

"It's still crazy to believe this." Grina opens her bended arms, shrugging. "I would never guess that Hunry had any secrets in his past."

"I-I'm surprised too!" He turns over Grina, which sweat drop appears on his head's left side. "I still didn't talk about it with my parents… yeah, I forgot to write them a letter."

Mirii turns over Hun, with her eyelids to the middle.

" _Not having this technology with me, it would be like not showing my true performance…_ " She smiles a bit. " _Although, I wouldn't mind not using it too much: I must demonstrate to be superior, even without receiving help from my gadgets._ "

Mirii stops in front of Bars, which Roller was hanging on his shoulders, with his right hand grasping the handle.

"Before entering inside this warehouse, we must gather information about the events happening inside." Mirii turns over the garage door, while folding her arms.

"Easy to say." Grina's right hand rests on the iron wall, with her left wrist on her left hip. "I have more ideas about looking at the horizon."

"Like, what about we just bash in and splat everyone?" Bars grins, nodding twice. "You get things done without thinking too much."

"That would be an unforgivable mistake, Bars." Mirii's right forefinger points at the boy, as her face frowns a bit. "Instead, we will let smartness guide this team." Mirii's right hand sunk inside her jacket's right pocket.

 _What do you have in mind, Mirii?_

The girl's hand retreats, which opened in front of her body: her eyes were staring at a small speaker.

"I have in mind perfection, Tonna." She rose her head a bit, with her face neutral. "Ever since this miniaturize brilliance was announced, I quickly pre-ordered before it would be sold out."

"What's that thing?" Grina's left forefinger points at the gadget, with her eyebrows a bit up and her mouth left open. "A portable radio?"

"No." Mirii walks towards the wall, as her right hand puts the speaker on it. "This is a **Wall-free Voice Speaker**. In fewer words, **whoever is talking inside this warehouse, their voices would come out from the speaker**."

"Hey, hey!" Grina closes her eyes, while grinning and lifting her eyebrows, with her hands on her hips. "Walls don't have just eyes… they also have a mouth!"

 _Wh-where did you took that thing?! I never heard of anything like that!_

"Professional secret, Tonna." Mirii rose her head, as her right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it. "Now, let the speaker talk for a moment: it'll start activating in any seconds…"

 _Bzzzzzzzzz…_

All Inklings were watching the small speaker.

 _I think we should stop talking and reach a decision here._

 _Aaarrrr! Them weapons be really somethin'..._

Suddenly, Grina's eyes expanded. Her hands covered her mouth.

 _Yes, Mr. Roy. I would say that after those fast tests, it's time to talk about the price._

 _Actually, I don't want to speak 'bout any prices..._

 _Why's that?_

 _Ye spy wit' ye eye... even though we would have th' blueprints fer them new weapons, thar be still th' big problem plaguin' our progress._

" _Their progress…?!_ " Mirii's irises shrunk. " _Are… are we going to learn what they were searching for all this time?!_ "

The girl bends forward, frowning.

 _Ah yes, the whole reason why you are invading Inkopolis._

 _Not really invadin'... or at least,_ _ **not yet**_ _._

None of the Inklings breathed in that moment.

 _Well, we could invade Inkopolis right in 'tis extra moment! Them defenses they have be as puny as them Squids be! ... no offense._

 _Ha ha, don't worry! We don't care a thing about Inkopolis, as long as we receive our payment._

Mirii frowns a lot, gritting her teeth.

" _That man… I-I would arrest him on the spot, just for saying such repulsive statement…!_ " She snorted.

 _Jolly to hear, me bucko! Because 'o ye alliance wit' us, ye might receive some nice medals... however, as ye may be knowin', thar be somethin' we be searchin' fer days._

 _Yes, yes we know. That's part of the other deal made several days ago._

 _True! So... any news?!_

 _Unfortunately, we don't have any information about that. Although, there is something interesting you might want to know._

Mirii's forehead was getting covered in sweat, as her eyes were pointed at the speaker.

 _We learned that_ _ **you are not the only ones looking for the same thing.**_

Mirii turns over Grina: her jaw dropped. She turns over her left, seeing Bars: his right eyebrow was up, as his mouth was downturned. She turns behind, seeing Hun: he swallows silently, trembling a bit.

 _Be ye deadly serious?! Who dares to challenge th' mighty Stin'ray army into th' searchin' battle?! WHO?!_

 _I'll tell you who…_ _ **an Inkling girl called Mirii**_ _._ _ **Mirii Kelpshell**_ _._


	147. Dealers - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _... me?_ " Mirii's irises were shrunk, with her eyebrows down and sweat on her forehead. " _But I'm not looking for anything! … unless…_ "

The girl gasps, as her hands covered her mouth.

"Wh-what's going on, Mirii?!" Hun walks in front of the girl, with his eyebrows up and mouth downturned.

" _No… no, no, no, NO!_ " Her hands grasped her tentacles, pulling them. " _THIS IS RIDICULOUS!_ " She grits her teeth.

 _A lass called Mirii? Ha! If 'tis just a puny, wee lass, we gunna get her easily on th' plank! 'o course, after she'll spill th' beans!_

 _We learned she doesn't know too much about **Project Neo**. Maybe you know more than she does._

" _Th-they know more?!_ " She starts breathing loudly, as her knees are slightly bended.

 _It dont matter: we gunna capture that Squid lass 'n throw her inside th' Torture Chambers. She's gonna think twice, before lyin' like a scurvy dog._

Mirii growls faintly, frowning a lot. She starts walking towards the garage door, with her right arm thrusting forward. Suddenly, two hands on her shoulders pulled the girl: she immediately twists behind, seeing Hun shaking his head, with his eyebrows up.

 _Have you heard of the **"Thunder in the sea" team**?_

 _No, never heard 'o them..._

" ** _Thunder in the sea_** _?_ " Mirii's right forefinger rests on her right cheek, as her left hand grabbed her right elbow. " _… **why it sounds so familiar** …?_"

 _They are a group of mercenaries, which accept intimidation or assassination requests from their clients. I have a friend working in the team: he said that yesterday Mirii fought a high ranked woman, all by herself, forcing her to retreat. I'm sure the mercenaries are more than willing to send you a profile about the girl…_

"Wh-what?!" Mirii tilts backwards, with her irises shrunk, her eyes large and a frown dominating her face. "WHAT?!"

 _That would be truly needed! We'll lookin' fer that lass as before I sail out as we be done wit' th' deal._

 _Yes, even though it's not much, I hope you'll agree to pay us a nice amount of money…_

 _Oooooh, we be goin' to pay ye alright..._

 _… HEY!_

 _Har har har! We'll gladly take 'tis information... 'n all them blueprints!_

 _YOU TRAITOR! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO DEAL!_

Mirii left her mouth open.

 _Ye be sayin' that I be a traitor...? Ask that to ye grandparents, Squid! That's, if they be still alive... har har har har har!_

The man's laughs kept coming from the speaker. Grina trembles: she was frowning a lot, growling and breathing loudly, while her teeth were gritted. Her eyes were slightly watery. She was grasping her Hero Shot tightly.

"I… I…"

Bars turns over the girl. Mirii and Hun did the same.

"… I… I hate THAT TURFING STINGRAY!" Her irises shrunk, as her yell echoed.

Instantly, her left hand rose the garage upwards, which impacted on its upper base loudly: the girl starts shooting left and right, while screaming at the top of her lungs. Two Stinglings exploded in light-yellow ink, flying away as small Stingrays.

Most of the floor's tiles were almost covered in ink. Deep in the warehouse, there were several shelves in a vertical line, with a multitude of large boxes on them. On the middle, a group of Stinglings had their guns pointed at 3 Inkling men and 2 Inkling women, which were sitting on the floor.

Captain Roy was holding a blue paper in his right hand: behind him, a desk with a pile of different blueprints. He was wearing a grey and white suit, with a zip on the front and a pirate hat with a Stingray white sign in the middle.

"IT'S THE END OF THE ROAD, FATTY!" Her weapon was pointed at the captain. "I'LL FINALLY GET TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

The man showed his teeth a bit.

"Ye be that lass who tried to attack me many days ago..." His left hand opened.

The girl cried out, as she sprints over the man: he moves his left arm backwards. Grina stops and starts shooting, as ink projectiles hit the captain.

"Ha!" She grins. "I'm not falling for THAT mistake, giant loser!"

Suddenly, the girl released her weapon's trigger: she dropped her jaw, as her eyes expanded. Ink slides off from the captain, as he starts exploding in a loud laugh while bending backwards.

"Ye wanted to defeat th' legendary cap'n Roy wit' a toy?! I be wearin' a Protective Ink Suit, hearty thanks to one 'o th' early deals I did in th' past." He turns over the group of adult Inklings.

The shortest Inkling man was growling, with his hands behind his back.

"That's unfair!" Grina bends down, pointing her weapon over the captain. "Get that thing off, you pile of fear! I want to splat you out of oblivion!"

"Har har, keep dreamin' 'bout th' day ye might do a scratch to me face... while I'll get back to th' blimp, wit' me treasure!" He lifts the blue paper, while grinning.

"PAY US, MR. ROY!" The short Inkling man jumped, only pulled by a medium-height Inkling man and a slightly taller Inkling woman. "THAT SUIT TOOK DAYS TO STEAL!"

"Ye gunna only get frustration. before I sail out, all Stin'lin's 'n other Stin'rays gunna receive them suits... 'n no Squid be goin' to stop us!" The man starts walking, as his left hand took out a gun pointed at the girl.

Grina was walking backwards a bit.

"Don't try to escape! I-I'm still here!" She snorted.

Behind Grina, there was Bars with his Roller weapon lifted above his head. Mirii was pointing her Charger weapon over Roy's face and Hun's head was sticking from the entrance wall's left side, with his eyebrows up and mouth downturned.

"Be off inside ye ink, puny lass! I don't have the hour to waste wit' useless Squids like ye!" He stops, grinning.

Grina was frowning: suddenly, she opened her mouth and rose her eyebrows.

"… I'll not let a crook full of dishonor getting away!" She lifts her posture and tilts her head upwards. "In the perfect name of Mirii, I shall bring perfection down to this modest world!"

The man's eyes expanded.

"YE BE MIRII KELPSHELL?!" He jumped a bit.

"WHAT?!" Mirii shook her head quickly, as she bends down.

Grina throws her weapon, which was spinning backwards, catching it with her right hand. Her eyelids lowered, her mouth rose a bit.

"Why yes it is I, Mirii Kelpshell, extraordinary perfectionist with an eye for justice, capable of perfectly deduct almost anything a Squid-being could cordially ask." She lifts her nose up.

Mirii's right cheek twitched. Bars lowered his weapon, with his mouth open. Roy starts nodding slowly.

"Now I understand... ye came below to me, tryin' to stop our progress ever since th' extra beginnin'! I knocked ye below, but ye recovered well…" He points at the girl with the rolled blue paper.

"Correct." She rose her head a bit. "And here I'm, trying to stop you with my well-thought, psychological raging method to let you throw off your guard until the very end."

"Ye better surrend yourself in front 'o th' Stin'ray army, Squid! Ye ink be as puny as ye size!" He swings the blue paper.

"My ink may be useless… but unfortunately for you" Grina folds her arms, as her left leg steps forward. "I have already found a fatal weakness in your suit."

"YE BE SAYIN' WHAT?!" The man starts looking all over his suit. "Ye be bluffin'!"

"Of course I'm not." Her weapon points over the 5 Inklings. "All I needed was to see the sneaky actions of that man who spoke to you: he has a remote control hidden in his right pocket, which was pointed at you."

Captain Roy rose his right eyebrow.

"Why, weren't ye suppose to save them scurvy dogs?"

"At all." Grina shook her head. "We are here to arrest them for making deals with you."

"Sir!" A male Stingling was holding a remote control in his left hand. "There it is! The remote control which was in his left pocket!"

The man turns behind, as he bends forward and his eyes expanded.

"Fer a million 'o doubloons! That lass saw it right!"

Grina's mouth opened, as her eyes grew a bit: she shook her head rapidly, as she coughs loudly.

"Then, the match is over captain." She rose her head, as her face's expression returned to her last one. "That must be the **Auto-destruction mechanism held inside the suit**. I assume it was created to stop thieves like you."

The man grits his teeth.

"Grrrrr! No! No one can stop th' invincible cap'n Roy!"

He throws down his gun and blue paper: quickly, he unzips the suit and throws it to his right.

"Har har har har!" He turns over the 5 Inklings. "So, ye thought to have taken rid 'o jolly barnacle-covered Roy, ye dirty rats! I still remain th' undefeatable, while ye gunna all heartly enjoy a nice trip inside th' Torture Chamber! Har har har!"

He returns forward: Grina's weapon was in front of his face, as the girl was grinning a lot.

"IN YOUR FACE, FATTY!"

SPLAT!

 _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…_

Captain Roy flew out of the entrance, as a small Stingray.

BLAM! BLAM!

Two Stinglings exploded in light-yellow ink, flying away in their smaller Stingray form, while Mirii was pointing her weapon over another Stingling. Hun slides forward as a Squid, as he bends down and then sprints towards the Stinglings.

SPLAT! SPLAT!

A female and a male Stingling flew away together, as small Stingrays. Another female Stingray let her weapon fall, as she sprints towards the entrance.

SPLAT!

She quickly flies away in her small, Stingray form: Bars was holding his weapon down, as he grins.

"Like, no one got it away!" He chuckles, as he lifts his weapon over his right shoulder.

Mirii walks rapidly forward, stopping in front of 5 Inklings: her right forefinger was pressing her weapon's trigger.

"Dealers, in the name of the Inkopolis Security Team, you are under arrest for dealing secret technology over the Inklings' enemies." She rose her head, as her left forefinger points down at the shorter male Inkling.

"… fine." He stands up, raising his hands up. "You got us." He lowers his head.

The other 4 Inklings stand up, raising their hands.

 _Wait, th-they surrender for real?!_

"Yes, Tonna." She smiles. "They understood how improbable an escape attempt could be."

 _YES! YES, YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!_

"… no, that's not true…" Mirii looks to her right, as her face lowers.

 _Huh?_

"… if it wasn't for the Stingrays, we might not have been able to capture the dealers… or even learning anything about their intentions." She sighs loudly. "Because of that, I shouldn't even earn the title of Senior Rank…"

Mirii's eyebrows were up.

 _… Mirii, answer me a question._

Mirii looks over Bars, which was putting handcuffs on the medium-sized Inkling man's wrists.

 _Who was the one who installed that speaker on the warehouse's wall? That little gadget you used was one of the most important part of the mission._

Mirii rose her eyebrows up, as she bites her lips.

"Bu-but a professional Agent would"

 _Another important part was the fact you trusted Hun's special Super Jump skill, which let you surpass that invisible liquid. You even cheered up for your team, like a good leader! Those traits are something I wish many leaders would have…_

Mirii sealed her mouth.

"I don't know about this, Tonna…" She sighs. "I wasn't perfect at all…"

"You were perfect today, Mirii!" Hun jumps in front of girl, smiling and blushing. "Thanks to you, we stopped those bad guys!"

Mirii blushes a lot, as her eyes were staring at Hun.

"I feel so happy, since this is the Master's duty if I remember correctly…" He looks up, with his right hand on his chin.

"Yes it's, Hunley." She nods while smiling. "Thanks to you, it was possible to reach the warehouse."

"Girl, like!" Bars walks forward, as his right forefinger points at the girl multiple times. "Thanks for the cheering ups of before! Also, that last co-op plan we did was so rad, I felt like being unstoppable!"

Mirii giggles while her mouth was closed.

"Heeeeey, everyone!" Grina dances, while slowly spinning over herself. "After returning to the Headquarters, let's all go eat some Burgers for lunch!"

 _Wow, you finished sooner than expected! The chief is going to be very impressed…_

"It seems you'll become a chief…" Mirii folds her arms, with her head tilted upwards.

 _Eh eh… with that title, I have the possibility to give permissions to Agents. Since Hun would reach Pro Rank… I think he might truly receive those cures very soon!_

Mirii's eyes grew rapidly, same for her smiling mouth: she bends down.

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" She jumps up in the air, with her mouth wide open.


	148. Park gang - Prologue

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **PizzaDragon: Alright, I'm going to answer at each point you told in your review.**

 **It must be said that with Project Neo getting tons of attention, the story seems to have one true conflict: although, the conflict is so large that smaller conflicts come out from it. The ones who don't have any relation with Project Neo are slowly disappearing, do you notice? I never considered this much of a problem, since the situation always seemed drenching with mystery: if you think about it, there weren't any major conflicts before Project Neo's reveal. None of the characters kept looking for the Stingrays: they were the ones showing up in unpredictable moments.**

 **See the "random storylines" as the characters getting to know more about the world they live in and deal with new situations, before tackling back the main problem. Again, I don't see this as much of a problem... don't you want to know something more than just reading about Project Neo all the time?**

 **Also, what do you mean by wanting more fun? Are you looking for Comedy fun? Action fun?**

 **Now, the characters. I want you something to understand... it's not always possible to not let certain characters stay silent: there are several motivations behind this, like a character's personality or even the simple fact they happen to be in the middle of the situation.**

 **Mirii for example, she is really involved with Project Neo: if she doesn't do anything, then who else is going to tackle Project Neo? Mirii's mother is involved, people talk about Mirii too... what Bars or Grina can do about that? It wouldn't make any sense. That's why Mirii usually is the character who talks a lot and does many things: because she's the one actively doing something to solve Project Neo's mystery.**

 **Grina has her moments, not just because of the backstory... but also because of her overall personality. I can't do that for the other two characters: Hun's personality doesn't let him get tons of attention, unless he's probably all alone like in that "Surprise Attack!" arc. Bars is usually a character who chills out in the background: seeing him suddenly in the center of the situation would be something too illogical for him.**

 **With that, I don't mean to say that it's impossible to give other characters their moments... it's that it's much harder for them to receive those moments, unlike Mirii and other characters. We'll probably see more about Mirii... although other characters might get some brief attention.**

 **Last, who is acting like an imbecile exactly? I'm sure not Hun: the fact that he's ignorant doesn't mean he's stupid. You meant Bars? Well, he might had occasions where he's an idiot... but he also did something useful! But why a character must be smarter...? I hope you don't mean that the character must be a genius: that would be an exaggeration!**

 **You did good writing down your opinions. You just need to explain yourself a bit more: exactly, why certain characters can't be idiots (not too stupid, of course)? What do you mean by "fun"? And why you used "we" instead of "I"? I mean, do you talk with other people about my story?**

 **Well, that was the answer. Sorry if it was this long... but I had so many things to say, that I couldn't find a way to reassume in shorter words.**

 **Alright, if you are liking this story so far, please send in a review!**

* * *

A large smell of meat, bread and cheddar cheese invaded the air around a table: a mountain of 10 burgers were resting on a silver plate, located in the middle of the table. Grina's eyes were sparkling, pointed at the burgers, with her hands clasped and mouth open.

"Oh my pond…!" Her hands moved on her cheeks. "… best dream ever!"

A left hand grabbed a burger, situated at the top.

"Like, let's devour this monumental landmark for good!" Bars lifts his burger a bit, while grinning and looking at Grina.

"Gonna need another stomach to contain all this awesomeness!" Grina picked a burger, holding the meal with both her hands.

 _Munch! Munch!_

Bars and Grina's cheeks were inflated as their mouths were moving up and down. Mirii was holding a kitchen knife with her right hand and a fork on her left hand: her head was turned over the two Inklings, as her eyelids were in the middle and a sweat drop was resting on her head's right side.

" _I hope they will change their mind, once they'll get older: no one can survive after eating this literal mountain of junk._ " She shakes her head, staring at her plat of green salad and a slice of meat.

Her knife gently cuts the meat, with the fork skewered in it: she pulls the fork, opening her mouth and pulling the piece of meat inside.

" _Hmm… tasty. The natural oil of this meat is truly the key element, who let this meal satisfy immensely my sophisticated palate._ " She munches faintly, with her eyes closed. " _The chefs must have a degree with the maximum grades possible, as well as maturing years worth of experience._ "

Opening her eyes, Mirii turns her head to the left: she saw different tables, each with a varying number of different plates, which have at least 5 different meals on them. The bottles were mostly filled with Inkling water, others had wine and very few tables had soda cans on them.

Voices were many, as the words were easily covered by other words in an endless loop: Mirii's eardrums were slightly irritated. Mostly Inklings were sitting behind those tables, 2 or 3 were Sea Urchins sitting behind the same table.

The floor had white tiles, in the shape of rhombus. Behind Mirii, a canteen counter which had two Inkling women wearing a white outfit and hat. The walls were divided in two odd-shaped waves: the upper wave had a lighter orange and the lower one had a darker orange.

Mirii's head turns over her right: Hun's hands were grasping a burger, which had signs of bites. Her eyes expanded.

"Hunley!" Her eyebrows lowered.

Hun turns over the girl instantly, with the eyebrows raising.

"How could you eat that collection of junk?!" Her eyebrows went down a bit more.

"I-I wasn't suppose to eat this?" His mouth downturns, as his hands let the burger fell on his plate and sweat jumps out of his forehead.

"You are going to feel unhealthy pain in the future, if you keep eating those burgers." Her eyes squeezed. "Stop eating that non-fresh food, Hunley."

Hun seals his mouth, as his head lowers.

"Why you attacked poor Hunry, Mirii?!" Grina frowns, looking at Mirii, while holding her burger which was half-bitten. "He was enjoying his meal!" She turns over Hun. "Is that right, Hunry?" She smiles at him.

"Well…" He rose his head, staring at Grina. "It was good, but"

"Just trust me on this one." Her right eye winks at him. "Finish off that burger: you are going to smile, afterwards!"

"Don't!" Mirii bends a bit over Hun. "Your stomach will suffer because of it!"

Hun turns over Mirii, with his mouth downturned.

"Girl, like why you say that this burger is not fresh?" Bars shrugs, with his left hand holding a small piece of burger.

"Because burgers are generally unhealthy, Bars." Mirii rose her head, staring at the boy. "They are oily and full of unnecessary ingredients like that cheddar cheese."

"You need those ingredients to make the food taste good, girl!" He throws the last piece of burger inside his mouth. "It's like you eat meat without salt."

"I do eat meat without salt…" Mirii puts her own cutlery on her plate, then she folds her arms.

"What about **its oil**? Like, that was the part I enjoyed the most about the meat here." His right hand took another burger.

"Th-the oil?!" Mirii's tentacles went zigzag, as her shoulders rose.

"Yeah! Like, if I was the chef that would be pretty much the bomb I would focus on: so strong and dominant, you would waste time just thinking about it!" He took a bite on his burger, munching it.

"Nnngghhh!" Sweat covered Mirii's forehead, as she grits her own teeth. "St-still, burgers are too unhealthy!"

"Naaah, those ones are nothing like that." He waves his burger up and down, in front of Mirii. "I can recognize the meat in them, same for the bread: like, those fast food meals you get to eat they usually rely too much on their spices, which they are good… but the basics are kinda ignored, just because they use probably cheap meat and bread."

Mirii's right cheek twitched, as her irises shrunk and her face was frowning.

"Wh-what are you saying…?! Since when you had an eye for details?!" She shook her head quickly, as her right forefinger points at him. "Are you lying to me?!"

"Why?" He shrugs, as he took a glass full of cola. "Like, I get to eat this stuff a lot…" His mouth opens a bit, as a bit of cola liquid slides inside: he moves the glass away from his mouth. "Especially in different fast food restaurants. You gotta be a bit selective though, since some food are just plain garbage. That would also not make me look fresh at all."

His head turns over the burger he's holding.

"This one must be the best burger I ever ate in my whole life: not only it's throwing a party in my mouth, but you don't even get noisy neighbors trying to shut you up." He smiles. "Well, for such treat I really feel to be da king with this meal! Although, I wouldn't mind getting a basic meal like you have over there, once in a while…"

Mirii snorted, as her arms stretched down.

"Bars… I didn't thought you would act this rational." She rose her head. "Why you decide to use your mind, just for junk food-related matters?"

"Well… it's not true I just think for that…" Bars face got neutral, as he took a quick bite over his burger. "Maybe it's because I don't like getting in your way, girl… you know, I kinda feel squishing you down with my words." He chuckles.

"Or you could crush a person's problem with your rational thoughts." Her hands took back her cutlery. "Silence would do nothing but let you being treated like a lifeless wall."

"Great words, Mirii!" Grina smiles, as she turns over Bars. "You see, Barsy?! You should become the mastermind behind Inkinators!"

"N-not the mastermind…" Mirii bites her own lips.

"Ha ha, naaaah!" He takes another bite on his own burger. "I may be tall, but I can't see everything at all. Like, you need a small genius for that!" He looks over Mirii, as his right eye winks.

The girl kept looking at the boy, as a piece of meat entered inside her mouth: she smiles.

"Is there something else you would like to talk about? Of course, something you noticed and you wish to let the team know about it." Her kitchen knife was cutting a small piece of meat.

"Oh… heh!" He blushes a bit. "Hmm…" He looks up. "Like, I kinda wish the Turf War Station would just open up."

"Why?" Mirii's mouth gulps down a piece of meat.

"Because that was the reason why Inkopolis is the most awesome place in the entire planet!" He opens his arms. "Like, that is the chance for any Squids to be truly someone, you know. Mostly, Turf Wars also kinda help people out too…"

"How so?" Mirii folds her arms, as her eyes squeezed.

"Turf Wars ain't just there to give you money… I mean, there is a reason why Regular Battles are more popular than Ranked Battles. That's because they are so good at relieving from stress." He nods. "Yeah, like after doing homework you just can't wait to take a dip inside your own ink and forget about life for a moment."

He drink cola liquid from his glass.

"Outside the Turf Wars, what you got? Problems, girl. The real deal you have to face anyway, or else you get squished like nothing! You always want to be stronger than the other, since you want keep going in this world… but sooner or later, you would get so stressed out and not have any strength to utilize. Like, your mind gets mad at everything!"

His arms rest on the table, behind his plate.

"That's where Turf Wars get in: being the best isn't really as important, since splatting and inking the ground is like a primordial instinct. When you get into the field, you just want to Aaaaaaah at every ground or opponent you see… and when the battle is over, you get a smile on your face: satisfied, unstoppable, ready to tackle this giant world you live in."

Mirii's mouth was left open.

" _…_ _he's right… Turf Wars could also be used as a relaxation method._ " Her irises moved to her right. " _At the same time, though… if the Turf War Station officially opens, the cavies from Project Neo would be forced to participate in newer experiments…_ "

"Wise words, Barsy!" Grina's fists were in front of her mouth, as her eyes sparkled and her cheeks blushed. "Having fun can help you so much, in such cases…!"

"Eh eh, yeah!" He grins, as he turns over Grina. "It's kinda sad seeing the entire city without some strengths to share. Like teenagers, might decide to rebel heavily against this!"

" _Turf Wars helped Inkopolis financially, after all…_ " She frowns a bit. " _A city without a rich economic system would collapse and not offer a safe life for its inhabitants… or anything improvable._ "

Her eyes fell on her plate, which had a small piece of meat and some traces of salad.

" _Whatever Project Neo is, it must be stopped at all costs: even though Hunley might receive the cures soon, he's still involved in this project... if they run experiments on him, he might be in danger… no! I will not even let hints of such event happen!_ "

Mirii lifts her posture.

" _After lunch, I'm going to pay my brother a visit: for now, he might be the only lead I have which will help me understand more about Project Neo's secrets._ "


	149. Park gang - Chapter 1

**Well, guess what? Today is this fanfiction's first anniversary! Yeah, exactly one year ago I uploaded the very first chapter of my story... and after one year, it has 149 chapters of Inkinators' adventures!**

 **I want to take this moment to thank all my readers and reviewers, who kept following this story and support me all this time! I'll do my best to always deliver a great experience for you and for me too!**

 **Since it's the anniversary, I'm going to reveal my favorite character in this story: Mirii! She's a character with a lot of personality, always interesting to see what she'll do in the next situations!**

 **Do you have a favorite character in my fanfiction? You can vote your favorite Inkinators character in my poll, which is located in my profile page. You can also reveal your favorite character through a review: it would be interesting to know the readers' favorite characters so far.**

* * *

Blue sky, with a Sun pointing Mirii's complete right side. Her eyes were a bit squeezed, as her right hand stands above her head's right side. She was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, with a pink Tentatek logo on her chest. Her skirt was light green with a small white tag on the left side, with a black Tentatek logo in the middle.

Mirii took two deep breathes with her nose. A car passed on Mirii's left, driving on the road while leaving behind a large puff of smokes. The girl coughed three times, with her right fist in front of her mouth.

" _We are almost reaching Fall season, yet today is really making me think we are in the middle of Summer._ "

Mirii turns her head to her left, seeing an Inkling girl and an Inkling boy walking on the left sidewalk, in the opposite direction while licking an ice cream, each different from the other.

" _This temperature is really suffocating me… I-I should drink a fresh beverage, before I completely melt out of my clothes!_ "

Sweat starts appearing on her forehead: her right wrist slides on it, as her mouth opened a bit with her teeth gritting a bit.

" _Aside from those two, I'm not seeing anyone around…_ " Her irises bounced left and right. " _Maybe this wasn't the opportune time to pay my brother a visit…_ " Her eyebrows rose, as her posture bends a bit forward.

Mirii sighs loudly, as she lifts her posture back.

Her head turns to her right: a small brick wall was standing in front of a collection of trees. Behind those trees, a road in the middle of a short-sized grass.

" _It's not that I'm worried about melting down… after all, I'll just regenerate in the nearest Public Spawn Area._ " Turning her head forward, her eyes tracked a space between the two small brick walls on the right side of this sidewalk. " _But melting would probably make others laugh at me… and I would never be able to persevere for the ultimate perfection._ "

The girl stumbles a bit.

" _I'll take a little break in this park: I'm sure to find a public place where to drink a bit. I must take a sip: I'm so close at reaching my brother's office, I can't declare defeat in front of a passive obstacle!_ " Her eyebrows lowered a bit.

Her feet were wearing simple shoes, painted in yellow, with white laces. Her pace slightly increased. Turning to her right, the girl stepped on each stair step, as her head tilted down: they had signs of ashes and a chewed gum on the last stair step's top-right corner.

On her left, a wooden trashcan which had a bluish green plastic bag inside. In front of the girl, a light-brown road full of dust and micro rocks colored in the same color. Mirii kept walking forward, with her eyes standing in front of a fork in road: she turns to the left.

Now on the left, a wooden bench was on the road's left side with another wooden trashcan on its left. In front of the bench, a drinking fountain with a metal covered in very small portion of rustiness on the sides: stickers were attached around the fountain, including eyeball ones, a Splattershot-like weapon in yellow-black, a red blowfish-like creature and a black horseshoe crab with the words "Ammo Knights" written below.

Mirii smiles.

" _A sip is all I need._ " She walks towards the drinking fountain. " _It's truly something convenient to have the possibility of eliminating thirstiness, by just being kinder to the society._ "

Bending forward, Mirii's right thumb goes behind the fountain, pressing a button of the same color: Inkling water came out of it, as the girl's mouth catches it. Her throat kept waving a bit.

"Hey you!"

Mirii's ears rose: she lifts her posture, turning behind. An Inkling girl wearing a Backwards Cap which had a small red-white logo with the word "Zekko" written in the middle, a pink basketball jersey and shiny grey cleats. She was folding her arms, staring at Mirii with her eyebrows a bit down.

"Ink out of this park: **this is Master Squid's territory**." The girl lifts her mouth a bit, as her cheeks puffed a bit.

"This is actually a Public Park." Mirii rose her head, with her right hand on her right hip. "It's not"

"That's basic history lesson." Her right hand moves forward, waving up and down. "But we live in the Fresh Age now, not the beginning of the Mollusc Era!"

Smoke came out from Mirii's ears, as her eyes squeezed.

"I don't have time to waste with a kid." She passes the unknown girl, moving to the left.

"Aaaah, stop it right there!" The girl jumps in front of Mirii, bending down with her knees and opening her arms.

She lifts herself back, with her fists on her hips.

"What are you thinking, Squid? Turning away without even saying sorry?"

"Sorry for what?" Mirii lowers her head, frowning. "I just took a drink at that drinking fountain. I have no interest in invading Master Squid's territory."

"But you just did!" She shrugs, shaking her head. "Thank turfness I caught you before you would roam around, like it's your own turf."

Mirii grits her teeth, as a vein pops out from her forehead.

"Are you even paying attention at what I'm saying?!" Mirii rose her head back, with her fists clenching. "I have no interest in staying inside this park! I'm even leaving right in this very moment!"

"But you didn't say sorry…" The girl's eyes squeezed a bit, as she rose her mouth a bit. "You are looking so full of dryness, it makes me choking worse than staying in the opposite ink."

"Grrrrrr…" Mirii closes her eyes, as her teeth clenched even more. "You and your Turf Wars references are really starting to make me lose my patience…"

"Huh? You hate Turf Wars?!" The girl's eyes expanded, as her mouth opened wide. "That makes you so much of a loser, you know that?! Someone could just get over you and splat you"

"STOP IT!" Mirii pulls her own tentacles, as her face was frowning a lot. "DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT RIGHT IN THIS INSTANT!"

"Yelling back at me?!" The girl stands on tiptoes, as she moves her right fist in the air, back and forth. "Alright, that's it! You are officially one of Master Squid's archenemies!"

The girl starts walking, with her face frowning a lot, as she passes Mirii which was staring back at her while still holding her own tentacles.

"Next time you put your feet inside this park, you are gonna get splatted!" She kept walking down the road, in a rapid pace.

Mirii snorted, as she rose her head and released her own tentacles.

" _Wh-where this idiot even came from?! I can't believe parks might have such brainless people like this one._ " The girl starts walking forward, quickly turning to her right. " _If anything, that proves how unsafe those parks are: where are the cops?!_ "

Mirii's head turns left and right, as she climbs the stairs.

" _No one is around here… I'm sure it's because the temperature is really terrible right now._ "

The girl snorted.

" _How it's possible that Summer is still around?! Why we can't just have a balanced temperature?! Those extremes really makes situations even worse by the minute…_ "

Her head turns to her left: at a building's entrance, Rof was looking forward as his left shoulder was leaning on the clear front door and his arms were folded.

" _My brother?_ " The girl stops, as her mouth opened. " _What he's doing outside?_ "

Mirii slightly turns her head to the right: an Inkling woman just turned to the left corner, walking behind a structure.

" _…_ _maybe I just found the answer._ " Mirii rose her head a bit.

Her eyes rested on the road: tilting her irises left and right, Mirii sprinted a bit as she passes the entire road and stops on the other sidewalk.

"Brother." She walks toward Rof, smiling.

"Eh?!" He turns behind, almost jumping, as his irises shrunk a bit. "Mirii?!"

"Yes." She nods, with her clasping hands down. "How are you, brother?"

"A… fine!" He laughs, as his left hand scratches the back of his head and his eyes were closed.

He was wearing a complete red suit, with a red tie. Mirii tilts her head upwards a bit.

"Who was that woman you were staring at?"

Suddenly, the man blushes a lot as his eyes almost popped out and his back bended forward.

"Eeeeeehhhmmmm… well…" Sweat covered his forehead. "She… sh-she's a client!" He grins with his eyes closed, as the blush kept staying on his cheeks.

"Uhm… I see…" Her eyes turned over the front door. "Brother, I have to talk with you. It's important."

"Ah, sure!" He walks in front of the door, with his right hand grasping the handle. "You can talk to me, Mirii! You know that I always have time to hear your words!" He smiles.

Mirii giggles with her mouth closed.

" _I knew I could count on you, brother…_ " Her head tilts to her right, as her eyes closed. " _I'm sure we are going to solve Project Neo in no time._ "


	150. Park gang - Chapter 2

**Alright, send me a review if you are liking the story so far.**

* * *

 _The scent of those hallways do massage my mind so deeply, I almost stretch down and sleep. At the same time, it's making me feel smaller and younger… especially with my brother walking on my left. For a moment, I couldn't even think the reason why I'm here… and frankly, I didn't want to. Not yet, at least._

 _Those smooth sofas in the middle of those open rooms with a small table in the middle, where I could still mentally see magazines smelling fine wood. The air kinda feels blurry… suddenly, a stream of voices just dominated my ears._

 _Voices starring me and Rof. Well, I'm sure my voice had a higher pitch… but I'm not hearing that in this one. Almost like I'm speaking to my brother right in this very moment, mentioning school lessons, my desire to be perfect…_

 _…_ _I felt embarrassed. I-I wanted to hide somewhere for a moment! … but looking at my brother… … I didn't felt that way, anymore. Actually, I… I couldn't help, but smile. Smile at all those voices I'm hearing and this blurry-like view… and now, I wish for this sensation to remain. Is there a way to do so?_

 _…_ _sigh, the elevator music has new tracks I never heard of before. It sounds cheerful with the rhythm… but I couldn't smile at that. I turned over the mirror… and there I was, Mirii Hanache in person. A girl with superior intelligence, charisma and perfection. That's what I'm._

 _…_ _yes, that's truly what I'm. I was just a little Squid before… and now, I evolved into this perfect form. I can understand many things thanks to my brilliant brain. All I know is that hiding is never the solution for anything. Especially behind non-real sensations caused by just mere mind works._

 _This building is just the starting point, the beginning of a legend. Returning to a starting point would only prove fear in a person… except when you want to remember the basics you once have forgotten._

"… and that's why I'm here, brother." Mirii was sitting on a white office chair, with her right leg over her left one. "I need your guidance to understand the perfect strategy to utilize, for solving Project Neo once and for all."

Her hands were down, her eyebrows were a bit lowered, her eyes were directly over the man, which hands were clasped on his desk. An unwrapped plastic paper, painted in orange, was resting on the desk next to a small clear bowl full of wrapped ones: they had an orange printed on them.

Rof flattens his mouth, still staring at Mirii down.

"… I have no words." He shakes his head very slowly. "I would never expect her to hide such information."

"Same for me, brother." She lowers her right leg, as her back bends forward. "But how I'm going to let her talk? Should I utilize the tactics you usually do during a trail?"

"Depends." He retreats his hands, as his back falls on his seat's backrest. "Depends from you, Mirii."

Her eyebrows moved up, as her mouth downturns a bit.

"… I don't know, brother… I-I never imagined myself interrogating my mother for different matters such as this one." Her irises moved to her right. "Besides, I fear she wouldn't react too well about this…"

"No, Mirii." He closes his eyes for a moment. "You shouldn't fear that woman. If you let that emotion get the best of you, criminals would get away by just a stare and not a fight."

"R-right!" Mirii looks back at Rof, as she nods while sweat jumped out of her forehead a bit. "I-I need to look at the situation, without any influence…!"

Her irises went to the right.

"But then, there is still the problem of her refusal." Her irises went back ahead, as her eyebrows rose and her hands clasped. "That night, she refused to reveal why she knows anything about Project Neo. Is there something else I should do, brother?"

The man folds his arms, as his head lowered down and his eyes closed.

"… yes, maybe." He opens his eyes, raising his head. "Do you remember what's my finishing move in my trails?"

"I do remember, brother." Mirii rose her head, as her right hand caresses her right tentacle. "Almost at the end, you would show **the definitive evidence** which forces the criminals to confess right on the spot."

The man nods, while smiling.

"I think that might work for your case too, Mirii."

"But I don't have any of that, brother." She sighs. "I don't even know where to start searching…"

Her head went down.

" _This is truly an enigma: I feel so useless without any possibility to_ "

"Here, take this."

The girl quickly rose her head, with her mouth open: her eyes were seeing a gold key on Rof's left palm. He was smiling.

"What I'm seeing, Rof?" Her right forefinger points at the key.

"The key to success." He chuckles. "Actually, this key will make that woman talk if you show it to her."

"Why?" Mirii bends forward, frowning.

"I don't know: one day she called me for help, because her key went missing. She mentioned it was important, too. Just the other day, I found her key laying under her bed… but I decided to keep it with me."

"What?!" Mirii stands up, frowning. "How could you have chosen this awful path, Rof?! That key might be truly important for her!"

"It is but not as a symbolic item." He clenches his left fist, as the key fell on his desk. "So, all you have to do is to show this key to her and force her to confess."

Mirii's eyebrows were up, her mouth opened.

"… no…" She shakes her head a bit. "… no, I can't threat my own mother…"

"Mirii, she deserves a lesson." Rof frowns a bit. "I still didn't forget what she did to you in my office, that day… making you cry, just because you missed some days of school. Does she demonstrated to show care for her daughter?!" He frowns even more, as his right fist slammed the desk.

"Rof, don't get yourself captured by meaningless rage!" Mirii lowers her head, frowning. "I can't see my modest brother turning into a mindless monster."

"… sigh, I'm sorry Mirii." He stands up, with his eyebrows up, as he starts walking towards the rightmost window. "It's just…" He lowers his head to the right. "Her educational method is so wrong on many levels."

"If anything, she taught me a valuable lesson." Mirii folds her arms. "Somewhere in this world, there are people who don't have pity." She rose her head. "We must be prepared to properly face those fiends, without relying on emotions."

Rof rose his head back, still facing the skyscrapers in the distance and the park just below.

"I can see that… but I don't necessarily agree." He turns left, in front of Mirii, as his right hand waves up and down. "If we all think to be enemies towards each other, the world would be an endless warzone of hate and prejudices."

Mirii opened her mouth.

"I met people with the worst faces, Mirii." He walks towards the girl.

His right hand pets Mirii's left tentacle.

"Yet, they were more gentle than those ones who pretended to be nice all around. In fact, those were the real criminals most of the time." He chuckles, as he lowers his head to the left. "As I always say to myself: **the most kind seasheep is the most cruel seawolf**."

His head returns pointing at Mirii.

"What I'm trying to say Mirii is that the world can't be resumed in just a few words. The only thing you can truly trust are the basics." He smiles. "They are never wrong in the long run."

"I comprehend, brother." She smiles. "Although, I don't think that using such extreme method would be the best solution."

"… well, it does look rude…" He turns behind, walking towards his office chair. "But try seeing the whole situation from this point of view."

He sits down, with his hands in front of his face standing in a sideways position.

"She's hiding you vital information… she is not acting honestly in your regards."

"But she might think that not knowing anything about Project Neo, would mean to not get any unwanted attention." The girl sits back on the office chair, with her hands on her legs.

"Yet, she knows something about this project despite the fact no television shows ever mentioned it." His hands rest on his desk, with the palms down, while he lifts his back. "She even knows the consequences about what happens to people, if they know anything about Project Neo! Where she heard those information in the first place?!"

Mirii bites her own lips.

"Th-that's a good question…" Her hands grasped her own legs.

"Also, her own explanation is as vague as a normal fog." He frowns a bit. "People talked about you, yet they only sent a woman who just sent you a menace? If knowing Project Neo would result in such negative situation, **then why that woman didn't try to just splat you on the spot**?"

"Nnnnggghhhh!" Mirii's back fell on the backrest, as her irises shrunk and her teeth gritted. "How could I overlooked such important detail…?!"

"And the being an Agent element: I'm surprised she didn't force you to join the Inkopolis Security Team. She never mentioned anything like that before… **she never told me that being an Agent was her dream job**." He closes his eyes for a moment. "… just why she sealed this information for such a long time?"

"… because Agents are part of Project Neo…?" Mirii wasn't breathing, as her hands grasped the chair arms.

Rof snapped his fingers loudly, as he smiles.

"Bingo. Since you asked Project Neo right away at our mother, she assumed you had a role disconnected with the project… that's why she revealed her wish."

"But she could reveal that at us, without saying a word about Project Neo!" Mirii bends forward, with her eyebrows up.

"No, that would have backfired her in the long run." He shakes his head, while closing his eyes.

"How?!" Her hands were pulling her own tentacles a bit. "It's just an insignificant wish from the past!"

"Mirii… honestly, answer me this." He points the girl with his right forefinger. "Where this perfection thing originated from?"

The girl stared down at Rof from a while.

"… from that woman, Mirii." He nods, as his irises look up. "You are fascinated by her perfection theories so much, you wanted to follow them precisely." His right arm rests on his desk. "Your goal was to hold a company, which is our mother's current job. What would have been your reaction, if you knew about her wish?"

"Well… admittedly…" She sighs, as her irises bounced to her right. "I would attempt to become an Agent too…"

"And then, it would have been more probable for you to know anything about Project Neo. In other words, Mirii…" He stands up, as his hands slammed his own desk. "She has a specific reason for sealing that information. If you think about it, the answer is obvious!"

"No…" Mirii pushes the backrest, as her eyes gradually grew and her irises shrunk. "N-no…"

"Yes, Mirii…" He thrusts his left forefinger over the girl. " **Our mother is truly an active part of this project**!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mirii stands up, as her face was frowning a lot and her hands were pulling her tentacles a lot.

 _…_ _Project Neo… the more I know it, the more I regret its existence. I have never seen such phenomenon invading my life so aggressively… but why this is happening?! What is Project Neo to begin with?! … this building is truly the starting point: this is where I have the occasion to learn its goal._

 _I have this key in my hand… and despite the fact I don't approve this strategy, it doesn't seem I have much of a choice: my mother must be honest in front of me, if she wants me to return the key. At this point, I don't care about any of those menaces surrounding my ears: learning the truth will help me understand how to stop Project Neo and save all those innocent people.. especially Hunley._

 _For now, I must wait this evening since my mother always returns around that time. I can't interrupt her job, since being a president corporation requires the most focus someone can get. It seems I have to get back to the Headquarters…_

"Wait a moment, Mirii!"

The girl turns to her left, as her eyes were staring at Rof which was standing still: the Inklings were near the door.

"Yes?" She rose her head.

"You said that popular Turf War players were the cavies for Project Neo's experiments, right?" He smiles, as his right hand entered inside his right pocket.

"Correct." She nods, smiling too.

"Then, if you have the time… you should explore the park in front of this building: there is a gang which name is **Fresh Park**. Their leader is a S+ rank player, nicknamed **Master Squid**." His head turned to the right, staring at the leftmost window.

"I see." Her eyes squeezed. "What about the player?"

"Well, occasionally I would walk around the park and hear some members talking with each other, about their own gang." He returns his head in front of Mirii. "One time, a young woman said something about Master Squid going on television."

"Hmm… in other words, he might be one of Project Neo's cavies?" Mirii folds her arms.

"Not just him: Fresh Park seems to have around 5 members with the S+ rank. Why don't you investigate about the situation with your friends?" His right hand waves up and down. "Maybe you can find more about Project Neo."

"… I will." Mirii rose her head. " _I can't access that park, though… … there is only one thing to do, then._ "

Mirii opens the door, as she waves her left hand over Rof and walks out of the room.

" _I'm going to send someone else there… mainly two Inklings:_ _ **Bars and Grina**_ _._ "


	151. Park gang - Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **PizzaDragon: Thank you for telling me your favorite character. What about the main 4 characters?**

 **Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Bars, Grina, I want you to listen carefully: once you two finish your homework, I want you to reach the park in front of the building where my brother works. You must search for a gang called Fresh Park: their leader is named Master Squid._

 _Find him and talk to him about Project Neo: make sure to learn all the information he has to share, same for other members ranked S+ like him._

 _In the meantime, I'll pay my mother a visit: my old house is rather far, so I'm going to use the train to reach it in time. I'll probably return late in the evening: don't be late, once you have reached your goal. See you later._

On the orange sky, a plane flew above the numerous buildings and skyscrapers. The road had some holes on it: cars go over them without changing their own speed. Music coming from the left echoed throughout the area: the beat in particular had a heavier tone.

With her eyes closed, Grina nodded several times as her ears were up: she was smiling.

"Now, that's some music…!" Bars moved his semi-opened arms up and down, as his face was staring at Grina, while grinning.

"Good ol' Turf War Station's music." She reopens her eyes, as her head twisted on her right.

She waves left and right, with her fists up.

"It's been so long since I heard this catchy theme!" She opens her smiling mouth, closing her eyes again.

"Yeah, like totally agree with that!" Bars claps several times, while nodding.

The music kept going, although the volume was gradually decreasing. On the left sidewalk: an Inkling woman was pushing a stroller, as her head was nodding and smiling. The building right in front of the two Inklings was filled with balconies: two young Inklings jumped and laughed loudly.

"You know, Barsy…" Grina's eyes opened, as her right hand moved the fingers up and down. "This song truly reminds me of why Turf Wars are fresher than any plain sport."

"Ah ah! Like…" His hands went behind his head, as his face stared at a small cloud. "If that station was open, we would jam up some ground and splat up the salt."

"So, the salt is going to be even saltier!" Grina bends over Bars, as her right hand rests on his left shoulder and her left forefinger pointed up-forward.

The two Inklings laughed hard for a bit, as the boy tilted a bit backwards. Grina lifts her posture back, with her fists back at waving left and right.

"This song is so catchy… I just don't want stop dancing!" Her eyes closed, her smiling mouth opened.

Suddenly, silence dominated the air: the girl reopens her eyes, which grew wider.

"Wh… it's already gone?!" The girl turns over her left, with her arms stretching downwards.

"Girl, running that song kinda makes the cops curious." Bars shrugs, as his head shakes left and right, while sighing. "Like, that's copyright infringement for you."

"Darn that rule!" Grina turns over Bars, frowning a lot. "I was really having some nice fun, for a moment! You know, you need to get filled with fun every once in a while!" She opens her arms.

"Didn't they wanted to make that music public domain?" Bars looks up, with his right forefinger up. "Like, that would be truly rad: the song could ooze up the boring style of those days."

"That would be the soda!" Grina moves her fists back and forth, as her head nodded. "Speaking of soda, I kinda need some bubbling fuel…" Her tongue sticks out.

"Is there a vending machine in the park?" The boy's head turns to his right, as he saw the dusty road in the middle of the grass.

The girl turns her head in the same direction: below a tree, an Inkling boy's back was leaning on the tree as his right fingers were pulling a guitar's strings. A book on his left was wide open, with both the pages' hills having the same height.

"If there is possibility to make money, you can bet your Roller they would have plenty of vending machines!" Grina rubs her own hands, while grinning.

Bars' head turns over Grina, as his left eyebrow rose.

"Girl, like your eyes just turned into coins…"

"And why that's a bad thing, Barsy?!" Her right arm wraps the boy's shoulder, as her left hand moves up and down. "With money you can get in all sorts of amusement parks, eat up the fresh burgers, get to see monster movie marathons…"

Bars nods a bit, smiling.

"Well, that's right on the spot!" He turns forward. "Like, I would buy the latest fresh car with speakers on the roof!" He chuckles a bit.

The girl's irises see a space between two small brick walls.

"I guess DJ Bars has to put down his music for a moment." She sighs. "We got park time in our hands."

"Ah come on, girl! This is going to be a walk!" His right opened hand moves down. "It's just us talking with a bunch of Squids! Like, there is no running or splatting stuff to do!"

The two Inklings turned to the right, as they walked on the stair steps.

"You sure have a positive attitude, fresh Squid!" Grina's head twisted left and right, as her feet stop and her hands were on her hips. "But alas, getting information is like studying: you really need some time to get everything out."

"Then, I would rather do a grasscut to this park." His right hand scratches the top of his head. "Like, this place is getting a bit like a jungle!"

"Nice business card they gave to us: it's going to be a wild ride, getting to chat with the Fresh Park members." Grina's hands moved up and down, as her irises stared at a small lake surrounded by rope fences and grass.

"Did you ring out a call?"

Grina quickly turns over her right, as her head gradually moves down: her eyes tracked down an Inkling boy wearing sunglasses, a black leather jacket and red boots with brown laces tied very loosely. The shoe's tongue in particular was hanging out, which was showing an eel moving around an I.

The girl smiles a bit, as her head points over the boy's face.

"Looks like we have the edge in da park."

"You bet." The boy folds his arms. "Something to say about Rockenberg?"

"Well…" She shrugs. "Just one thing: it's so bad." She grins.

The boy smiles, nodding slowly.

"You got style, girl." He raises his head a bit, now staring at Bars. "What about the other dude? Geek or Squid?"

"Not a Geek or a Squid… just a darn Kraken!" He punches his own left palm.

"Nice." He nods, as his head turns over Grina. "You two sure are fresh… maybe a little too fresh for being in a 2-Squid team."

"Fresh Squids aren't just all looks and turfs!" Grina's left foot slides forward, as her hand were on her hips, her eyebrows lowered and her smile grew. "You also got a hidden, yet dominant factor: hardcore."

"In other words, you two splatted Inkzookas with just a Sploosh-o-matic?"

Grina laughs, with her head shaking down.

"We make them look so newbie!" Her left hand pushed her left tentacle back.

"Like, we get 4 Carbon Rollers back in their ponds all day!" Bars' hands moved up and down.

"The Inkzooka part almost made me lower my sunglasses: I hate Inkzookas." The boy folds his arms, as his mouth slightly downturns. "They should had banned them already: shoots fast and far? Game over, Squid."

"What about the Bubbler? You almost got a fresh splat out of a newbie, when suddenly they hide and laugh like babies!" Grina clenches her fists. "Darn that starting set…" She whispered.

"Like, if you get a Roller, you give them the Splat surprise in one shot." Bars grins, chuckling. "Next thing they will do is calling me OP and cry away!"

"Ha ha!" Grina's right hand grabbed her left elbow. "They ain't Squid enough, to Kraken on the competition!"

"Well said, girl."

Grina's head turns over the Inkling boy wearing sunglasses, which was smiling.

"How about you two join up some Squid party?"

The girl's eyes expanded, as she bends forward.

"I'm gonna Super Jump over there, if there is music, dancing, games, food… in less ink, fun!" Her eyes sparkled, her fists clenched, her open smiling mouth grew wider gradually.

"Splatfests are looking up in their shadows." The boy smiles, as he turns behind. "No ninjas in the ground, Squids: just prepare your smartphones, because selfies are best race." He starts walking down the road.

Grina and Bars stared at each other: the girl quickly picks up her smartphone, grinning a lot with her eyes wide.

"Like, what about the information?" Bars whispers, as his right hand sunk inside his right pocket.

"The boring isn't invited, Barsy." Grina starts walking, closing her smiling mouth and whispering.

"But Mirii said" Bars began walking too.

"That shorty will not notice a thing, as long as Judd doesn't give the flag to the bad guys." Grina rose her right forefinger. "Besides, I had enough with the living in a bowl restriction: it's time to get social, Bars. We gotta cover up some grounds too, you know!"

Bars kept staring at the girl: he smiles, nodding.


	152. Park gang - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Beats were gradually invading the silent air: the sky assumed a darker tone, although it was still possible to see signs of orange. A breeze made Grina shiver her back, while her smile was still holding on her cheeks. Bars' eyes pointed slightly to the left, towards a group of trees: with his eyebrows down and his ears up, he tilts left and right in small movements.

"Like, is there the party?" His right forefinger points towards the trees, with the finger's tip almost reaching Grina's nose.

The girl's neck tilts a bit backwards, as a snort left her closed mouth: she turns over the boy to the right, with her eyelids to the middle and her lips turning down a bit.

"Getting a little impatient, huh?" Her right hand moves closer to Bars' left shoulder, which twists at 180° and waves slightly up and down. "You have to contain your enthusiasm, big boy: why don't you enjoy the fresh air before letting all your energy out of your Ink Tank?"

"Girl, they are already partying with the speakers blasting the eardrums!" Retreating his right hand, both his hands are moving up and down with his arms bended at least 45°.

His eyebrows turn up, as another breeze passed over the Inklings in the opposite direction. The beats' volume was almost matching their voices' volume, as their eardrums started dancing by following the rhythm.

"Do you remember what I said about the cops?" The boy turns to his right, facing a building with iron balconies behind the large windows.

In front of the building, the small brick wall which was extending to the sides, above a stone wall which had graffiti depicting Inklings doing grimaces.

"Like, this music could boom out the police from other cities! They are going to get here with the handcuffs, in less than 5 seconds!" Bars' head returns looking at Grina, which right eyebrow was up and arms down.

"Cops never stopped a Fresh Park party."

The sunglasses-wearing boy was standing still, staring at the two Inklings with his face tilting up a bit and arms folded.

"They pass near the park with their old school cars, munching donuts and watching us getting Squid-crazy with the music dominating our voices." He returns behind, with his shoulders pointing at Grina, same for his face. "Besides, our parties are 1 hour bursts of pure fun: cops ain't belly hopping over the party without a law protecting their butts."

"Then, why getting so scared?" Grina rose her shoulders, shaking her head and grinning over Bars, while her feet were standing still. "It's just a laugh lasting for 1 hour, then we return all basic and Squid back home." Her right eye winks over Bars.

The boy rose his head, with his irises staring at the sky which darker tone conquered more orange parts.

"Hmm…" His right forefinger scratches his forehead. "Well, the music doesn't sound copyrightly awesome…"

"We got a DJ in the team." The sunglasses boy resume his walk. "He's the one composing music and managing the sound systems."

"Aaaah, composing music!" Grina's hands clasped, as her eyes sparkled and her smiling mouth was wide open, with her feet walking on tiptoes. "When I was a child, I so wanted to share some music hits! Too bad I was stuck playing wooden piano…"

Her mouth downturned, her eyebrows went a bit down, as a loud sniff came out from her nose. Her eyes look up, as her right upside down hand moved up and down.

"Not even much playing piano, because it all happened before I got my acting career, so I didn't even had the time to"

Suddenly her hands covered her mouth, with her eyes almost popping out and her cheeks puffed. The sunglasses boy stops, with his hands inside his pocket.

"… acting career?" He turns behind, with his mouth flattened. "Did you just cough that?"

"Nononono, you got it all wrong!" Her hands moved left and right in opposite direction, as her head shakes violently and sweat jumps out from her forehead. "I said splatting career! You know I-I'm into hardcore, ground-inking action!" She grins, with her eyes closed and her heart beating faster.

The boy in front of the girl… didn't changed expression at all. Sweat was dropping all over Grina's face, as small trembles dominated the girl.

"What was your name again?" His arms went down, his back bended a bit forward.

"My name!" She jumped, with her limbs stretching downward and her eyes expanded. "My name… my name is Eskalamatos the First!" Her irises shrunk.

"Wh-what did you said?!" His sunglasses went a bit down, as his right forefinger pushes them up from the the middle.

"Yeah, that's my name!" She grins, with her hands on her hips, still with a sweatfall coming from her forehead. "It's Esk… Eskala… just Eska for the youth!" She chuckles, then she swallows silently.

"… I don't know why, but your voice is just taking me back to the past…" His mouth was left open, as his hands retreats back inside his pockets.

"R-really?" Her irises were moving left and right, as her left forefinger was twirling over her left tentacle.

"Ever since you said acting career, your voice is really reminding me of Greta Inkolina."

Grina's knees lowered, her eyebrows skyrocketed to her forehead, her irises were as big as little dots.

"I thought you were her for a moment… but who I'm kidding?" He turns behind, with his head down, as he sighs. "It would be easier wishing to meet the Squid Sisters during a Turf War match." He starts walking. "Or even wishing for the station to open at all…"

Grina's mouth just downturns, as she resumes her walking. Bars starts walking too, moving closely to the girl.

"Hey, what's up with the sad face?" Her head tilts to her right. "You got all splatted down, just because I'm not this Greta?"

His fists clenched: he turns behind, with his eyebrows down, staring down at the girl.

"The matter has more depth than that, whatever your name is!" He opens his arms. "Do you have any idea who Greta Inkolina is?!"

"Hey, hey…!" Her hands waved back and forth, as her eyes expanded. "Easy there, sunglasses! Rockenberg doesn't like mad Squids"

"They would get even more saltier than me about this!" He grits his teeth. "Greta Inkolina made my afternoons when I wasn't ready to wear basic stuff! In fact I regularly went to the Ink, Turf, Splat! Fan Club more than any Fresh Burgers stand! It was located right in this park."

Grina's jaw dropped. A male, humanoid shrimp wearing glasses was walking on the grass, in the opposite direction, with his head pointed at the two Inklings.

"There I watched the episodes with my new friends, who were all huge fans like me. When the show was done and Greta Inkolina got out of her acting career, we didn't want to close down the fan club for inactivity…" His hands lowered, as his feet walked to the left for a bit. "That was the moment, when we decided to change it to the Fresh Park gang, which still follows the friendship theme from the series." He smiles, as he turns over Grina.

"Whoa, like…" Bars moves his hands up and down. "Talk about doing the impact: without it, the park would get all pigeons and standard!"

"Exactly." With his head lowered, the boy pushed his sunglasses upwards. "Without Greta and her show, I would get stuck on Squid Jump until college." Raising his head back to normal level, he walks to the right a little. "You don't have any idea how much ink we all cried, when we heard that Greta dropped everything…" His right forefinger passed below his nose. "Still to this day, we all celebrate the day the fan club was formed, by watching a marathon of all the episodes back in the same Pirate House where"

"You have a Pirate House?!" Grina's legs went far and bended. Her back was bending forward, her mouth was wide open.

"We all build it together, with the help of our parents of course." He smiles. "Wasn't an epic treasure hunt moment, but we got lots of friendship action. Also, that was the time when we learned how hard work truly rewards your efforts… just as what Greta said in episode 10."

Grina's eyes were getting a bit watery. The boy resume his walk, as he sighs again.

"We actually wanted to visit the studios to meet Greta and the others… it was too expensive, unfortunately. Instead, we used our Pirate House to sail towards new islands, exploring them and get back with a collection of leaves and rocks… yeah, I know you are going to say how childish it was."

His head turns behind, seeing the two Inklings walking behind him.

"In front of the others' eyes, those treasures were a pile of junk… but in front of our eyes? Teamwork's fruits." He nods. "That was the moment when I truly started to share my old videogames with the others."

Grina's eyes blinked: she looks down-left for a moment, with her eyebrows up. Her irises pointed at the sunglasses boy, as her forefingers twiddled together.

"Speaking of Greta… there is something"

A left hand rests on her right shoulder: the girl turns her head over the right, seeing Bars' face. His head shakes slowly, his eyes closed. Grina's mouth was left open: she grits her teeth, as her mouth and nose were breathing for a moment.


	153. Park gang - Chapter 5

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Large speakers were almost bouncing, in an unrestrained rhythm, coughing up a melody mixing Techno and 8-bit instruments: they were pointed above a group of Inklings which mouths were almost all smiling, a few just closed, all standing on their feet.

Their bodies were waving, a girl jumped and yelled while striking up her left fist: her right hand was standing on the left shoulder of a boy wearing glasses. Their eyes were staring at an Inkling boy wearing headphones with red noise cancellers, a mesh hat with the Zekko logo in the middle and a smile on his face.

His right hand was waving a black disk with green, red and blue stains on it, his left hand was standing up in the air and his head was tilting up and down.

"CAN YOU FEEL THE FRESH?!" His left fingers retreats, as only the forefinger stands up.

Together, the Inklings yelled yes together. To the left, a tall Inkling boy wearing a plain short-sleeved shirt was folding his arms, with his back leaning on a tree: his head was tilting up and down, with the irises moving left and right.

"Hey Bac."

The boy turns his back behind, with the head staring down at the sunglasses wearing boy: his right thumb was pointing backwards over Grina and Bars, which the girl's mouth was opening and closing while doing different shapes.

"You see those Squids? They are in." He starts walking forward, passing Bac.

He stops without turning over him.

"Keep an eye on that girl: **she's interesting**." He resumes his walk, moving past groups of Inklings.

Bac's head turns to his left, as Grina was right in front of him, stepping on the grass: her hands were on her back, while bending forward and smiling.

"So, do we have a pass?"

His eyebrows lowered a little. The girl lifts her posture back, as she let out a small chuckle and her eyebrows rose.

"No need to divulge me with unnecessary words: your expression says it all!" She grins, as she starts walking rapidly.

Bars was on her left side, staring down at Bac and frowning: his face pointed at Grina, as the music already covered both. The girl's left hand grabbed her smartphone, as her eyes were staring at the large speakers, the dj, some random Inklings in the group which were dancing, some had their eyes closed.

"Barsy dear," She turns to her left, as her right fingers tilted back and forth. "Let's do a nice selfie together!"

The boy's cheeks blushed, his mouth opened.

"Like, n-now?" His irises shrunk a bit.

"Yeah!" She nods, as her arms opened. "Strangers get in second place: my first ever selfie is going to be with my best friend!"

Her cheeks starts blushing, as her eyes expanded a bit. Her head lowers, her right feet starts rotating on the grass.

"W-well, if that's fine for you…"

A right forefinger stands below her chin: her irises shrunk, as her cheeks blushed even more. The forefinger lifts her face, which was now pointed over Bars: he was smiling.

"Let's make the most rockin' selfie, girl." His right eye winks.

Her eyes were sparkling: she smiled back, nodding once. Her left thumb slides on the smartphone's screen, as her left arm stretches forward. The hand twisted the device to the right, as the screen was showing the two Inklings staring back.

The girl sticks out her tongue, as her right eye closed. The boy grins, with his left eye closed. Her left hand was stumbling a bit.

 _Clic._

Grina's left hand grasped the smartphone, moving below her face: the screen was showing the two Inklings with the same faces made before. It was a little bit blurry.

"Wow!" Her eyes closed, a wide smile formed. "Take a look at this awesomeness!"

"Pretty good, girl!" Bars' left hand was standing on Grina's back, with his eyes on the screen, his mouth smiling and his eyebrows down. "The whole world is going to boil in their own ink, once they track down this artistic photo!"

Grina giggles, with her head tilting over her left, her opened eyes steering over the boy, her eyebrows moved down.

"That would be perfect for a nice headline article." Her left hand moves down.

"Huh?" The boy opens his mouth, his eyebrows were up. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

The girl bends forward, moving closer to his face.

"Don't sweat on that, Barsy." She whispered, as her cheeks blushed a bit. "It was just a fancier way to boost up this little selfie."

"Aaaah…" Bars nodded. "Gotcha!" He whispered, with his mouth closing in a smile.

Grina's eyes tracked down three Inklings, 2 boys 1 girl, walking over them. The boy in the middle stops, as his head was tilting up and down lightly: his black, short-sleeved shirt, had long sleeves coming from below it, painted brown.

"Yo there, Squiddos!" His right hand moved to the right, as the palm was facing Grina and Bars. "We heard some funky stuff about you."

"Oh yeah?" Grina walks in front of Bars, with her hands on her hips, her eyebrows down and her smile almost touching her cheeks. "You better change it up, because I only got ears for Metal."

The three Inklings' mouth opened wide, their arms stretched down.

"Whoa! Nice one!" The boy on the left's feet moved in place, as his body waved left and right. "That comeback truly jammed!"

Grina laughs, then she grins with her eyes closed.

"Why, thank you! This place is oozing so much with style, I just can't be the Squid in the opposite ink!"

"Ha ha! That's true!" The boy in the middle laughs, with his slightly lowered head shaking just a bit, while the eyes closed.

He rose back his head, opening his eyes and moving his hands around.

"Anyway, we heard that the new lady **really resembles Greta Inkolina a lot**!"

Suddenly, Grina's eyes almost pop out as her jaw dropped a bit. Her arms stretched down, her hands opened.

"To be honest… your voice is already giving me that vibe like mad!" His right moving hand stops with his right forefinger up. "Are you by any chance a fan of Ink, Turf, Splat?"

"A-a fan?!" Sweat drops a lot from her forehead, as her mouth was waving and her irises shrunk. "I… I-I know her! Yes, that's true!" She chuckles, as her eyes closed and her left cheek twitched upwards. "Actually, you are not the first ones saying how close I resemble such amazing actress!"

"Pffff! Amazing?!"

Her eyes opened: her irises got the Inkling girl on the right, smiling widely. Her eyebrows were down, her eyelids were in the middle, her right wrist was on her right hip: she was wearing a skirt salopette, with a white shirt under and a pair of pink sneakers.

"Why, have you ever watched one episode of that lousy show?!" Her left hand twisted, as her arm bended and turned to the left, with the palm facing upwards. "Talk about unprofessional! You could see the strings holding up their fake Pirate House in front of the kindergarten made-up sea waves!"

Grina's mouth was a bit open, as her eyes kept staring at the girl, which left hand returned down.

"… you got all biting, just because of an opinion?"

The girl laughs loudly, as her hands were holding her stomach.

"You call THAT an opinion?! You talked like an ignorant!" Her left forefinger points down the girl, tilting a bit up and down, as her left eye slightly opens. "Greta Inkolina wasn't even trying!"

Her wrists land on her hips, as her left foot slides forward, her eyebrows were down and her smile got a bit smaller.

"Whenever she appears on stage, she would quack out some nonsensical words, making the most embarrassing faces! A true professional actress would know that dialogues and movements all make sense... even young ones, which clearly learned in a sophisticated course." Retreating her left foot back, she folds her arms, smiling even more.

Gradually, Grina starts frowning: her teeth were showing slightly, while growling faintly. Her fists slowly were clenching.

"Alright, very intellectual girl with the ink of pure gold…" Her mouth's right side moves a bit towards her right cheek. "How about we all forget about this unimportant matter and just"

"Is THAT really your answer?" Her eyelids lowered to the middle, her head rose up a bit. "I thought to have the joy to fight another fool who enjoys such childish show."

The boy in the middle moves closer to the skirt-wearing girl. His head was pointing over Grina.

"Hey hey, I think that's"

Her hands pushed the boy to the left, as her head was still pointing at Grina.

"Leave this loser to me." Her hands went down, as her eyelids rose. "It's going to be fun."

"Fun?! What kind of sick mind you have?!" Grina's head turned to the right for an instant, returning right on the girl, as her face was frowning a lot. "You have fun with the others, NOT making completely fun of them!"

"But I would hate myself for having fun with a geek who is respecting that joke: you got so small and puny for that… I don't see why I can't crush you down with my superior intellect." Her right forefinger taps on her forehead's right side.

The top of her head was reaching Grina's chin: her irises were shrunk, her mouth was a bit open.

"Cr… wh…"

"You are pathetic for liking that brain dead actress!" She bends forward, with her eyebrows down, her smile wide, her wrists on her hips. "You can't even say a word against me: that's because you are a coward! Yes, a coward just like that Greta Loserina who decides to hide in the sewers, because she knows how easily she would had lost her face in front of the big budget movies!"

Grina was gritting her teeth, while growling loudly: her fists were in front of her chest, her eyes were getting a bit watery, her face was frowning like she never did before. The girl opened her mouth, as her head tilts to her left.

"Oooooh, look at the poor geek: she is too coward to admit defeat, so she's going to cry like the baby she truly"

"SHUT UP, YOU TURFING PIECE OF SHIP!" Grina's right foot slides forward, as her fists moved back, her back bended forward, her irises were as big as dots and her eyes got even more watery.

All the other Inklings turned over Grina. The Zekko mesh-wearing Inkling boy pressed a button, as he turns over the girl: the music turns into a static sound, then immediately the speakers stopped bouncing. Grina was breathing loudly.

"… is that it?" The girl folds her arms.

"OH NO, I'M NOT DONE YET!" Her right foot stomps the grass. "YOUR INSULTS ARE SO IGNORANT AND IDIOTIC, YOU EVEN HAD TO LIE ABOUT GRETA'S REASONS TO LEAVE HER DARN ACTING CAREER!"

"Pffff!" Her right hand's left side covered her mouth a bit. "Come on, now… what other reason she would have?"

"Do you even have an idea about how it feels to act?!" Grina snorted, as a tear left her right eye. "You got nothing but work all days, almost all the time! You don't have time for practicing a hobby, you don't have time to play with your friends, YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO HAVE A DARN, NORMAL LIFE!"

The girl's mouth opened a bit. Grina breathes even louder, as she walks to her right a bit.

"Yes… that was worse than staying in detention. Do you now realize why Greta left the career? DO YOU EVEN COMPREHEND THE REAL PROBLEMS, DARN IDIOT?!" Grina grits her teeth, stomping the grass again. "I WAS SICK OF IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THE TIGHT SCHEDULES AND THE DARN DIET I HAD TO FOLLOW! I WANT"

"GIRL, LIKE STOP!" Bars' right thrusts forward as his eyebrows were up.

The girl jumped on her left.

"NOT NOW, BARS!" Her eyes kept staring at the girl. "I WANT A NORMAL LIFE! I DON'T WANNA ACT ANYMORE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, SHIPHEAD?!"

Grina was breathing loudly: the girl's mouth was wide open, her eyebrows were a bit up. Grina smiles, with her eyebrows down.

"… well?" She opens her arms, while nodding. "No more Greta bashing?! Kinda lousy that reaction: I just said that I didn't want to act anymore and"

Suddenly, her hands covered her mouth: her irises immediately shrunk, her legs bended, her eyes almost popped out, her face got paler...

"… oops…" She whispered.


	154. Park gang - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Her right pink sneaker slides backwards on the grass which tops were flat. Sweat starts coming down in few drops, passing even Grina's eyelids. The boy in the middle stepped forward, with his mouth downturned.

"Are you truly Greta Inkolina?" His left hand twisted around.

"NO!" Grina shakes her head rapidly. "NO, I SAID IT WRONG!"

Her left leg starts raising from the grass, moving slowly backwards.

 _Then, why your friend was trying to stop you?!_

Grina's head turns over her right, as her irises bounced left and right.

"Who said that?!" She grits her teeth, her eyebrows went down, her arms rested on her chest.

 _I can recognize some parts of Greta's original voice in her tone!_

 _She's Greta! Greta Inkolina is visiting our park!_

 _Yeeeess! I can't believe she's back! All grown up too!_

Suddenly, the crowd of Inkling rushed over the girl, with wide smiles on their faces and pronouncing her name many times. Grina turns behind, as her feet starts kicking the air while the breeze covered around her.

"NOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Her head rose, her eyes closed, her eyebrows moved up again. "I'M NOT GRETA!"

 _Don't run away, Greta! We are your fans!_

 _Come back, please!_

 _Gretaaaa!_

Opening her eyes, Grina tracked Bac which arms were wide open and his legs were bended. The girl turns to the right, while the boy starts running towards her just right after. He dived with his arms stretching towards her legs: she jumped, passing above him.

 _Don't leave your fans again, Greta! We are begging you!_

Her eyes expanded: her legs were still kicking the air, as Grina was approaching the stone wall. Her arms stretched forward, a bit up, as her feet spring in the air: her hands grasped the edge and her feet kept stepping on the stone wall.

She lifts herself, as her hands quickly grasped the small brick wall's edge, lifting herself even more: her left knee impacted on the stone wall's edge, which a small yelp escaped her mouth. Stretching her arms a lot, Grina gradually tilts forward: she rolls in midair and lands on her back, as a snort leaves her mouth.

" _Is this what the great Greta is doing to her fans? Running away like a monster?_ " The girl's arms stretched, her hands were pushing against the sidewalk. " _… maybe. Maybe._ "

Grina stands up, starting to sprint across the road: a dark blue car stops, while the lights points her down and two car horn sounds got out of it.

" _I always dreamed to meet the people who followed that dear show… what I want now is just to hang out with my friends._ "

The narrow path in the front was surrounded by two walls, both coming from a different building: a bad smell was coming out of it and soon, her eyes were seeing everything in a darker tone.

" _Why that wish is so hard to achieve? It's not like I'm asking to get all the money in the world!_ "

Aluminum noises blasted throughout the area.

" _I just want people to look at me and call me Grina! No mentions of my career, no mentions of a possible return… recently, it just became so impossible to reach! What I'm doing wrong?! What else I need to do in order to get back those awesome times?!_ "

Her sight was seeing a small part of the road.

" _…_ _no one seems to be coming… looks like there is only this nice shadow protecting me._ "

Another car passed by, zooming on the road. Her eyes were seeing a vague shape of a trash can on the ground, in a sideways position and an indescribable pile near it.

 _You don't have any idea how much ink we all cried, when we heard that Greta dropped everything…_

A thump was heard, as her eyes went down.

 _I'm so sorry for making this job such a nightmare for you, my daughter... but before you leave, please let me do something to solve this! I mean, do you have any idea how many people will get so sad from the news?!_

Her arms were hugging her knees.

 _Don't leave your fans again, Greta! We are begging you!_

Her knees were pulled a bit more.

" _Are there people who really cared about… me? Did my acting left that big of an impression?_ "

Her eyes stared back at the road.

" _…_ _even though I hated that job... I believed so much in that little show so praised by many._ "

She sighs loudly.

" _Being with a group of friends, searching around for treasures and adventures… that's all I needed. No matter the garbage we would dig up, no matter the trouble we would get: it would have been something I would share with my friends. It would have composed the reason why we were friends to begin with._ "

A bit signs of water were formed in her sight.

" _Friends… at the end, I escaped that job just to stay with my friends and share with them some junk… … instead, I'm just surrounded by junk._ "

The girl sniffs.

" _No… no, this is not what I want!_ "

Her eyes rose back.

" _So what, if the others know that I'm Greta Inkolina?! I would still refuse any stinkin' contract and keep living a normal life!_ "

She growls.

" _How could I abandoned my best friend like this?! I… I-I'm not_ "

 _That's because you are a coward! Yes, a coward just like that Greta Loserina who decides to hide in the sewers, because she knows how easily she would had lost her face in front of the big budget movies!_

"NO! I'M NOT A COWARD!"

Fast steps were heard coming from the shadow.

" _Do you think that a bunch of fans are going to make me abandon my best friend?!_ "

Grina's legs were kicking, her feet were touching the sidewalk, her teeth were gritting, her eyebrows were down.

" _…_ _not even a chance._ "

Her fists were waving back and forth, her tentacles were swinging backwards: her knees bended, as she springs out of sidewalk, landing on the small brick wall. Her irises went down a bit, as they tracked down a crowd of Inklings: her arms opened, her smile grew.

"WHAT'S UP FRESH SQUIDS?!" She grins a bit. "ARE YOU READY FOR A NEW ADVENTURE?!"

 _Greta is back!_

 _Greeeetaaaa!_

 _She didn't left us!_

 _Did you hear?! She made a reference of Ink, Turf, Splat!_

Loud cheers were coming from their mouths, as forefingers were directly pointing down the girl. Grina bends down, as she jumps towards the ground, landing on her feet with her fingers touching the grass.

"Don't push around, get that map!" Her right fist moves up and down. "Once the Sun is set, we will do the Pirate Dance!"

Louder cheers were dominating on the passing car's engine noise: the Inklings rushed, with their smiling mouths reaching their cheeks. The girl's head kept turning left and right, as her ear was capturing many different words as well as her name.

Her hands were grabbed and pulled around, her feet kept dancing on the grass…

"SHUT THAT MUSIC, SQUIDS!"

Everyone turned their heads behind: instantly, Inklings moved on a side as Grina's irises were staring down at a Squid wearing a cap backwards, which had a small logo with the word reading Zekko in the middle. An Inkling girl was holding the Squid with both her hands, as the Squid's tentacles were wrapped around.

Grina grins a bit.

"Looks like we finally meet, Master Squid." She starts walking.

The Squid blushes a bit.

"You… you know my name?!" His irises shrunk a bit.

"Somewhat." She stops in front of him, as her hands were on her hips, with her mouth just smiling. "But before I keep on talking about that…" She closes her eyes, as she turns behind. "I'm sorry everyone, for running away like that." Her eyes opened. "I'm a newbie at meeting up with my fans."

Voices came from the divided crowd: all Inklings were smiling. Grina tilts her head to the left, as she grins widely and closes her eyes.

"Thank you so much for your support, Squids! You don't have any idea how much that means to me!"

They clapped their hands, all cheering down the girl. She turns behind, facing Master Squid with her eyes open.

"Now back to the awesome leader of Fresh Park!" She simply smiles. "Also known as the former leader of the previous fan club of Ink, Turf, Splat?"

"You even know that?!" He bends a bit forward.

"Yep!" Her eyes closed. "I may not really interact much with my fans, but I know one thing or two about their work!"

His eyes were getting a bit watery.

"… to think this isn't even my birthday…" His left tentacle rubs his left eye.

Bars walks over Grina's left side: she turns over him, closing her eyes.

"There you are, Barsy!" Her left hand patted his shoulder. "Where you have been?"

"Like, I tried to calm down everyone…" He chuckles a bit, with his right hand scratching the back of his head.

"Total genius!" Grina jumped a bit, with her hands clasped together. "You really did good, stopping the crowd for just a sec!"

"Ha ha! Come on, girl! Like, I didn't do a thing…" He blushes a lot.

Grina giggles a bit.

"Greta Inkolina…"

The girl returns to her right, watching Master Squid folding his tentacles.

"… thank you so much for paying a visit to us." He closes his eyes. "You just blasted me off to the Start Pad, with your presence!"

"That's a record: usually I blast people right on the Moon!" She chuckles a bit.

Loud laughs were heard for a moment.

"Who would have thought Greta is so forward even with the freshness?!" His right tentacle moved up and down, with his left tentacle just hanging down. "That's why Ink, Turf, Splat! will never get old: it's just the gold standard for any generations."

"Yes, it truly is…" She sighs loudly. "A shame it got cancelled: it was a show full of magic all around! I wasn't even thinking to act, when I stepped up on the Pirate House: it was full of good memories, all those fun times when work wasn't pressing me as much… no actually, if it wasn't for the Pirate House, I would have been splatted sooner!"

"Would you like to see our Pirate House…?" He whispered a bit.

Grina's mouth was left open.

"Well, of course it isn't exactly like the original and it may be a bit dusty…" His irises moved to the right. "… but I wouldn't be able to sleep, if I would see nothing in its place. Actually, just the idea of seeing you knowing about this is already"

"Bring me there, Master Squid." Her eyes sparkled. "I want to dream again."


	155. Park gang - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Stucked under a brownish terrain, a vessel made of wooden tiles. In the middle, a small bridge with stairs raises from the ground and touched a wooden door with a small circular window located above the center. Larger windows were spread all around the ship, staying apart from each other in the same horizontal distance.

The sails were rolled up, the helm was on the highest board on the left side, some barrels were standing still around the main deck. Stepping on the dusty terrain, Grina and Bars with Master Squid resting on the Inkling girl's hands standing on Grina's right. The crowd of Inklings were just behind, all with their mouths sealed.

Grina's mouth opened, her eyes started sparkling a bit as her feet stopped almost near the grass. Her mouth closed, swallowing silently. Her right foot rose, then steps on the grass: her hands were slightly waving, as everyone's eyes were directly on both Grina and the ship.

Crackling sounds came up in a slow rhythm, the breeze moved her tentacles to the left silently. Her right arm tilts 45°, her hand opened. The palm impacted on a wooden tile, which had small holes spread around it.

The surface felt a bit cold, as her nostrils caught the smell of one those wood furniture her grandpa had. Her eyes started to get a bit watery.

" _Am I… back to the past?_ "

Her fingers slides backwards a bit, bending upwards.

" _I… I forgot about this._ "

Her head lowers down.

" _I forgot the times when me and grandpa walked in the studios…_ "

 _You see that ship, grandpa?! That's the Pirate House, where our adventures begins!_

 _Ah ah, yes Grina. I must say, that's a pretty nice vessel!_

 _It's the best ship in the world! I wish I could truly live there, grandpa!_

 _If you truly want to, I can give you some tips: back when I was young, I used to travel on battle ships._

 _Wow, really?! You had to fire up the cannons once you saw the bad guys?!_

 _Why, yes! In fact, I was the responsible for protecting the ship from any harm._

Grina trembles a bit, as her teeth showed up a little.

 _Once I reach my 14_ _th_ _birthday, I'll buy a ship just like this one and challenge the rest of the world in Turf War matches!_

 _Hmm? Don't you like acting better?_

 _Ehm… yeah! Of course I do! In fact, I want to still act even after my 14_ _th_ _age! Just, you know… I want also be the princess of Turf Wars!_

 _Eh eh, that's my Grina! Always an ambitious Squid!_

 _For now, I must be a good girl at school, I must learn more about acting… is there something else I'm missing?_

 _Let's see… nothing really._

 _No wait, I know what's missing: an advice from you, grandpa! You are so wise, your knowledge is much more important than any treasure!_

 _Ha ha, why thank you for the compliment! Uhm… an advice… well, I do have one._

 _Yes! Say it, please!_

 _Ok! Here it's: smiling is good only when things are good._

 _Huh…? What do you mean?_

 _It means, you should always look for something truly good in order to smile. It doesn't mean everything you see is good… not even someone else's smile._

 _Not even theirs…? Uh… ok! I'll remember that, grandpa!_

Grina slowly smiles, as a tear passed on her right cheek.

" _He… he knew it, didn't he…? He knew I wasn't a fan of this miserable pile of work, I had to go through…_ "

She rose her head, staring at two wooden tiles.

" _Grandpa… I-I finally understand everything you wanted to say._ "

Her left wrists rubs her eyes.

" _Not only that old advice… also the only way I'm going to see you again._ "

Her mouth starts waving, as she sniffs loudly.

" _I hope you are happy to see what Grina did after her 14_ _th_ _birthday… thank you for being the awesome grandpa you are!_ "

Her eyes blinked twice: she slowly turns behind, with her smile reaching her cheeks.

"… it was good to see the past." Grina walks forward for 4 steps. "Hard work and passion is something who's still remaining inside this ship's veins."

"Glad to hear such words." Master Squid closed his eyes. "Making Greta smile is pretty much the only achievement I ever need."

Grina giggles with her eyes closed. She kept walking, as her eyes reopened.

"I-I don't know what to say about this: it's made so well, I could live there for the rest of my life!"

"If you want, the Pirate House is all yours." Master Squid nods, as his tentacles folded.

"No, no I can't do that." She shakes her head. "This house was built by my fans: they have the right to live there."

An Inkling boy in the crowd starts clapping: gradually, all Inklings starts clapping and cheering as their mouths were pronouncing her name.

"Your gratitude is making me feel like I'm a criminal." The Squid shakes his head. "Just tell me: is there something else you want from us? If you want to keep up the party, there is no"

"Master Squid, how could I be so greedy to ask more from my fans?" She smiles widely, as she gets closer to the Squid.

She bends down a bit, as her eyes were staring at his.

"The very fact I have them still to this day, it's something truly surprising. I would be a monster, if I treat them like slaves..."

Her hands were on her knees.

"Although, I would like to just ask you a question."

The Squid kept staring at the girl. Her eyes closed for a moment.

" _A bit too fast there… but if I keep staying here, I'll not even think to get away._ " She reopens her eyes. "So, Master Squid… it's just a simple question: **have you ever heard of Project Neo**?"

The wind loudly passed through the grass. Master Squid… gradually starts frowning.

"… it was too good to be true…" He whispered.

"Huh?" Grina's head tilted to the left a bit.

"You… you are not Greta, are you NOT?!" He bends a bit forward.

"Eeeeh?!" Her irises shrunk, as her back bends behind a bit. "Wh-what are you mumbling about?! I-I'm truly Greta!"

"It can't be!" His eyes squeezed. "No one knows about that name… and if you do, **that means you must be one of them**."

Grina blinked two times, as a single sweat was resting on her head's left side.

"Wait, you are making"

"Tell us the truth!" He jumps two times. "You are here to take me and the others back to those awful labs, huh?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!"

"NO!" Her head was shaking, her hands were moving sideways in opposite directions. "No, seriously! We are your friends, actually!"

Her fingers rest on her chest, as she bends forward.

"We want to stop that dry project, which is ruining so many young lives!" She grits her teeth.

"Don't make me laugh!" He sniffs loudly. "The only ones who know anything about Project Neo are Agents… you are here to capture us against our will and run other experiments without a single care."

He snorted.

"I can't believe you would ever go this low…"

"We are against Agents! We truly do!" Her arms stretched down, her eyebrows rose. "We just need"

"Then, who are YOU?!" The Squid folds his tentacles.

Grina left her mouth open: her irises went to the right for a moment. She sighs loudly.

"Look, we are actually Rangers…"

"Rangers?!" He squeezes his eyes. "The only thing I know from them is that they are amateurs. They would not sent any newbie to trick Master Squid and his gang."

He inhales air loudly.

"Second, Rangers are still affiliated with Agents… therefore, you are Fresh Squid's archenemies."

"No please, don't say that!" Her arms opened, her knees bended. "I-I'm truly Greta Inkolina! I-I truly want to stop this darn project! It's just that a multitude of events happened, which made me and my friend join the Agents! Please, let me explain"

"Enough." He shakes his head. "I know which tricks those Agents have in their sleeves… and honestly, you already did way too much damage to receive the chance of redeeming yourselves."

His right tentacle moved backwards.

"Go out: next time you step in, you are gonna get splatted."

Grina rose her right forefinger, with her downturned mouth opened.

"Bu-but"

A left hand stood on her right shoulder: her head twisted over the right, seeing Bars shaking his head slowly.

"Girl… I think we should go."

"Bars, I-I can't go away!" Her arms opened. "My fans"

"Like, didn't you notice it yet…?" He turns over the crowd. "Just take a look."

Grina returns her head forward: all Inklings were frowning a lot, most of them had either their head down or their arms were folding. Her mouth opened wide.

"I'm not in the mood of beating people up, girl… I hate sending black eyes to someone innocent." His left hand went behind her shoulder. "Let's just get back home…"

Her eyes were getting a bit watery: they rested on Master Squid, which was still frowning and squeezing his eyes. Slowly, the girl starts walking on the road… moving towards the crowd, as the Inklings in the middle moved to the sides.

 _Yeah, go away impostor!_

 _I hope a pigeon is going to splat down on your head._

 _Crawl back in the sewers you came from._

 _You are a terrible, piece of ship!_

 _If it wasn't for Master Squid, I would have already made you eat your own tentacles for disregarding the legendary Greta!_

Words and more words were coming from the crowd's mouth: each of them were striking on her chest. Grina's head was down, as she starts sobbing. Bars' arms wrapped around the girl, as his right hand was caressing her head's back.


	156. Shadows play - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _... maybe I should had called my mother for a moment, telling her my arrival. Unfortunately, it's rather late: I'm starting to see all the other binaries around the train. It's been more than 30 minutes, ever since I departed… not counting the outrageous delay of 10 minutes I met._

 _I just can't stop staring down at that key. There are some traces of rust, although very faintly: that makes me wonder even more, what's the purpose of this key… at the same time, I have no rights to stick my nose in other's affairs. Yes, not even my mother's._

 _To be honest, knowing confidential information regarding a person's private life is just a bait for the gossip beings: unless it's regarding truly important matters, learning someone's past never got any interest in me, since I never found any use for those kind of information._

 _… still… my mother who's hiding something? Since when my own mother concealed vital information from me and Rof? This is getting perplexing… and frankly, I don't even know what will happen once I'll show that key: I'll make sure to make her talk to me, no matter what ridiculous excuses she's going to say._

 _Ugh, the smell in this train carriage is absolutely putrid: it reminds me of those awful waters flowing inside a sewer! If they can't adjust something as basic as guaranteeing at least a decent scent… sigh, that wasn't the only problem I found in this train._

 _I still have my ticket in my left hand and no train inspector ever walked towards me to check. I spent 700 coins to get one… some people in this train didn't even bother to buy one: in return, I lost 700 coins just to be seen as an example of being the idiot who follows the laws._

 _That's, unless this train service is being managed by me: if their eyes are covered so much by greed, they wouldn't mind to get over the destination with the simple use of feet. I would smile to see one of those mischievous, sly clients, receiving a penalty fare._

 _… where are we getting in those times? Project Neo was already an enough proof of egoism in people: does Inkopolis need unfair situations too? Not to mention, I'm sitting on the only seat which doesn't have a mindless collection of stickers: at least those weren't drawings made with a pen._

 _In the middle of the ceiling, there is also a small rubber part leaning towards the ground: disgusting. I had enough of those insults: next time, I'm going to travel through the city with the use of an agile scooter. Now, I must stop complaining and focusing on the incoming situation…_

A jingle rang throughout the carriage: Mirii rose up, as her right hand puts the key away. Moving to the left in sidesteps, the girl's head turned over the right: numerous buildings had windows where electric light was coming out.

" _Those crackers I ate earlier don't seem to calm down my stomach._ " Her head rose, as she walks through the small path between the seats. " _Getting tempted by food is a situation I don't want to fall into: once I get out of this lousy train, I'm going to approach another vending machine and buy another fast snack._ "

Her head turns to her right, as an open door was showing a sidewalk with a yellow line moving along its edge, with an approximate distance of 5 foot. On her left, a horseshoe crab with his right hand holding a black work-case's handle.

" _However, this is not what an Inkling should eat for dinner!_ " Mirii's hands grabbed the two handles, one on each side and all just behind the open door. " _I'll not forgive myself for being fooled by the apparent easiness of this trip._ "

Her feet stepped on each stair-step, until she stops on the sidewalk. Her head turns left and right.

" _The illumination is rather scarce: at least the shop's lights make up for this inconvenience._ " Her eyebrows went down a bit, as her irises bounced left and right.

Mirii took three steps on her right: suddenly, her head points at a rectangular blue box put in a vertical position.

" _I found one._ " She began walking, as her tentacles waved back and forth. " _I don't intend to spend more money than necessary: hunger will not best perfection._ "

While walking, her irises tracked a large piece of paper in front of the machine's glass: there are words written on it. Her feet stop, her mouth opened a bit: the words were saying "OUT OF ORDER".

" _… certainly, I'll not let luck get the best of perfection._ " She frowns. " _I'm going inside a café and buy a quick snack._ "

She turns behind: 3 Inklings were walking to the right, as her eyes were seeing a sign above an entrance with words reading "TURF CAFÉ". Dark brown and light cream stains were under the words.

"Hey you."

Mirii's irises shrunk: she jumps forward, twisting back in midair. Her knees bended on the impact: a male Inkling wearing sunglasses had his hands inside his pants' pockets. His jacket, pants and shoes were all colored black.

The girl's fists were clenching.

"Dare to get close and you'll meet the floor." Her head rose, as her eyebrows were down.

"… take this message as a friendly hint." His right hand rose, waving up and down. "Get back in that train and return back in your home."

"Reason." Her arms folded, her knees lifted upwards.

"… for your sake." His right hand returns inside his right pocket.

"I'm not scared by mere voices." Her head shakes slowly. "Perhaps, you should construct your reason more if you still believe"

"I'm not your friend, Mirii." His eyebrows lowered. "At the same time, I have a code of honor… one of its rules is: before I face my enemies, I always introduce myself to them. If possible, I try to leave them alone…"

"A woman tried to intimidate me, since I wanted to sabotage that new show." The girl bends forward. "Are you affiliated with her?"

"… yes and no." His arms folded. "That's the only answer you'll get on that matter."

Mirii snorted.

"I must say, your intimidation tactic is not going to work: someone around here is going to record those menaces right from"

"Don't worry about that…" He smiled a bit.

Gradually, the Inkling… disappears. Mirii gasped, as she turns her head left and right.

 _No one else is going to get a glimpse on me. As I said, I have a code of honor…_

"DON'T TRY TO HIDE, YOU COWARD!" The girl growls, as her right fist rose. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

 _… this is my last warning… go back in your home._

"My home is nearby!" Mirii rose her head, gritting her teeth while frowning a lot. "Leave me alone!"

 _If you keep proceeding… I'm going to get you…_ _ **the shadows are going to get you**_ _._

Her eyebrows rose, as the girl turns around: several spots were hidden in the shadows. She starts trembling a bit.


	157. Shadows play - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Her feet were stepping on the floor, with the square tiles having a pattern of clear and dark grey color. Her irises bounced left and right, her eyebrows were down.

" _It seems I'm truly considered a target for certain people…_ " Her head rose. " _Hmpf. I can't believe I'm finding unbelievable obstacles even in my childhood district._ "

Her eyes tracked down an open, large door made with glass in the middle part.

" _It's a good thing having the time to learn the place where you live: it lets me outsmart my enemies with such ease, I would almost desire to limit myself just to get a true challenge._ "

The girl stepped outside, as fresh air caressed her face: her nostrils inhaled some air.

" _I absolutely need to calm down, though…_ " Her irises bounced left and right, seeing cars parked right next to the sidewalk. " _The fact that my enemy seems to know how to hide, may evade my sight way too often._ "

She turns to the right, walking on the sidewalk.

" _Luckily, my ears have_ _ **Sound Amplifiers**_ _inside: the smallest noises will pop out like normal ones, letting me quickly react whenever one of those sounds is rather near._ "

Faint chirping sounds were seemingly coming from behind a building.

" _Amazing._ " She smiles. " _Knowing many things is the best calming tactic. Period._ "

Turning again to the right the girl passed two Inklings, a man and a woman, who were walking in the opposite direction, close to each other. Several lamp posts were situated near the sidewalk's edge, hitting a wide round range of several feet.

" _My route will be as lively as possible._ " Twisting her head slightly to the left, Mirii's eyes were resting on the road. " _Not to mention, it'll also be almost fully illuminated: that man will have little time to even_ "

Suddenly, the darkness ate all the lights: the girl stops, as her eyes expanded and her head rose up.

" _Wh-what the?!_ " Her irises shrunk. " _A blackout?! In the most inconvenient time?!_ "

Her ears rose, her heart starts beating a bit faster.

" _No… no, this can't be a mere coincidence…_ " Her teeth grits, as she resumes her walk. " _... either way, it doesn't matter too much: the fact I know this district makes up even more than the man might_ "

Steps were heard: her back shivered. Her eyebrows lowered down a bit: she turns 180° to the left, as her bended right leg swings forward.

 _POW!_

A thumping noise blasted in her ears. Her eyes were staring down, seeing only the darkness. She turns forward, starting to sprint. A car was zooming on the road, with the lights on: vaguely shows an Inkling man walking on the sidewalk.

Mirii turned to the left, stepping on the road.

" _Curses! I can barely see the road or the buildings!_ " She swallows silently. " _This is getting more and more ridiculous…!_ "

The girl zigzagged, entering inside a narrower path surrounded by brick walls.

" _My old apartment isn't too far: if I keep this fast pace, I'm sure to_ "

A loud wind sound came from above. Mirii slides on the road, stopping after a bit.

" _Nnnggghhh!_ " She bites her own lips. " _I was too slow: even though I can't see very well in the darkness, I'm sure he's near me now!_ "

Mirii bends a bit down, as her fists clenched.

"Your hiding advantages are not strong enough to make me mostly attack at the thin air!" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "My kick should be an enough proof of that."

"Really? I thought you got too lucky for my taste." His voice was coming in front of the girl. "Although, my steps weren't that loud to begin with…!"

"I order you to leave me alone." Her head rose a bit. "My pity will not be strong enough to spare you, if you dare to"

"I gave you a friendly hint… it was a very nice gift too."

Steps were heard.

"You should had thought more, before running at full speed here."

Mirii was walking backwards a bit.

"And now… you are going to meet a dark end, very soon."

The girl swings her right leg: another wind sound blasted in her ears, moving ahead. Quick step sounds were getting closer to the girl. Mirii jumped to the right, as she starts sprinting forward.

" _He's certainly going to think I'm getting scared._ " Her teeth showed up a bit. " _If the plan will proceed as I thought, his patience will not last too long…_ "

The quick steps were seemingly getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Mirii jumps high in the air as she spins backwards while landing on her feet: turning behind, she kept running.

"You shouldn't talk too much, little girl!" His voice was coming from her back. "You are running more than attacking more!"

The girl stops, as she turns to the right: her right leg stretches, while bending over her left.

 _PAM!_

A thump echoed in the area. Mirii smiles a bit.

" _It worked as suspected._ " Her head rose. " _He lowered his guard so much, even a not so powerful kick was enough to knock him down._ "

A snort blasted.

" _I learned the solution._ " Mirii bends forward, clenching her fists. " _All I need to do is to keep my strategy and I'll win this battle sooner than expected._ "


	158. Shadows play - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Not bad... but you can only play with the shadows, not defeat them." His voice was moving to the right.

"Hmpf." Mirii rose her head a bit. "Your yelps are proving more than your claims."

"… we will see who's going to yelp more at the end!"

Suddenly, quick step noises were coming in front of the girl… behind the girl… even from left and right!

" _Wh-what?!_ " Her head was twisting left and right.

A shoe goes right on her stomach: the girl yelled and fell on her back. Her legs went up in the air, then they fell back down on the road.

" _Nnnggghhhh!_ " Her back rose. " _How could I fell so easily inside the underestimating mistake?! I-I absolutely need to recover my concentration, before it's too late!_ "

She was bending a bit, her hands were on her stomach: her eyes were semi-closed and her irises were slowly moving left and right.

" _I still cannot see too well… that man just found a way to increase the difficulty of this fight._ "

Quick steps were blasting in every direction.

" _No… n-no, wait_ "

A punch landed on her left cheek: Mirii spins twice, landing on the road with her stomach down and her arms stretched along the road.

"You sure proved to be very annoying: I had to really get serious in order to send you down." His voice was coming from her behind.

The girl turns to her left, as her back rose up.

" _If only I can understand quickly the direction he's coming from…_ " Jerkily, she stands up with her hands on the road.

"I'm getting bored fighting a pushover like you." From the point where his voice was coming from, a thin red laser was pointing down her forehead's middle. "The game is over, Squid."

" _…_ _not when I can easily see the gun you are aiming at me!_ " Mirii jumps to her left, sprinting with her back bending forward.

BAM!

Ink landed on the road: the girl's hands grabbed the man, as both the Inklings rolled ahead for some feet. With her posture up, Mirii's fists landed over each of the man's cheeks.

"NOOO, MY SUNGLASSES!" His voice was yelping.

The girl's mouth opened a bit: hands pushed Mirii back, as her legs went up in the air. Steps were heard a bit to the left.

" _His sunglasses…! How could I didn't thought of that sooner?! What else he would had used to see better in the dark?! It wasn't even that hard to figure out!_ "

Mirii stands up, rushing towards the steps' direction.

CRUNCH!

A gasp left her mouth, as her feet jumped up in the air, with her head immediately twisting down.

"DARN IT! YOU BROKE THEM!"

Mirii grits her teeth. Quick steps were now coming from all directions.

" _If he got angrier about this…_ " Her right leg bended.

PAM!

A thump noise came ahead.

"You can run like a seabull, but you'll see like a seamole." Her head rose, her fists went down. "Your sprint will be more useful as a retreat tactic, instead of acting more like a mindless Roller user."

"… certain habits are too strong to handle." His voice's volume was a bit low. "I kinda hate to say this, but… I have to go."

In small bursts of flashes, the lights from the lamp posts pointed down the road: the man's right hand was up, while holding a small device containing a small screen and several buttons underneath it. He was smiling.

"You are a very interesting opponent, Mirii… it's going to be hard waiting for the next time we meet again." He slowly turns behind.

"You still desire to splat me?!" Her arms folded, her mouth was downturned. "After this fight, I would think more about"

"It depends." His feet were still, his hands sunk inside his pockets. "Maybe next time I'll be more friendly than before, **if there is no task in the way** …"

His right hand came up, waving slowly sideways. Mirii's right cheek twitched, her irises shrunk.

" _But… bu-but I broke his sunglasses… I-I attacked him... he even wanted to splat me… and he treats those consequences this poorly?! LIKE WE ENJOYED THIS MATCH A LOT?! RIDICULOUS!_ "

Her hands pulled her tentacles, as smoke came up from her ears.

" _RIDICULOUS, RIDICULOUS, RIDICULOUS!_ " She kept stomping the ground.

Mirii was breathing loudly, with her teeth gritted: her feet starts walking on the road, increasing the speed.

"If you arrest me, I'll confess how you know about Project Neo." The man kept walking, with his head down.

The girl slides on the road, stopping and lifting a small cloud of dust in front of her.

"You may say that they will not believe me… then why you arrested me? I'm safer than a bank, Mirii." He chuckles a bit.

"Nnnnnggghhhh!" She bends a bit backwards, with her right arm bended in front of her body, as her irises were small. "Bu-but… but how"

"A bit unfortunate to see you so kiddy… keep winning fights like this and your overall personality will improve a lot." The man turns to the left, going behind a brick wall.

Mirii's arms were down, her mouth was open wide.

" _…_ _in which kind of world am I living? My enemy giving me advices?!_ "

Her right thumb and forefinger stood on her forehead, expanding wide all over it.

" _My head is starting to spin more and more…_ " She shook her head quickly, as her eyes blinked two times. " _I'll instead start to ignore this, with all my will… except the idea that the man will attempt to take me down from my back._ "

Her head starts turning left and right, seeing a stone wall on her right and iron fences on her left. Her back turns behind, her irises went down a bit: a black gun was lying next to a dark green street light.

" _There it is:_ _ **the gun left by that crook**_ _._ " She starts walking, with her eyes still pointing down the weapon. " _It'll be safer in my hands…_ "

Her knees bended, her right hand picked up the pistol: her hand twisted a bit, as her eyes were resting on the muzzle, on the leather-covered handle… her hand went down, as Mirii turns behind once again and her left foot rose up.

" _Of course when I'll reach my mother's apartment, this gun must disappear in my jacket's pockets… if there is one thing I don't want to cause is scaring her._ " Her head twists to the upper-left corner, with her mouth a bit downturned and her eyebrows a bit down. " _I want to get my information with less penalties as possible._ "

Returning her head down, her eyes were seeing a dark-blue iron gate with a series of buttons on her right, divided in two columns and 5 lines: on each button's left side, a white tag with two surnames written on each. The girl's left forefinger rose, moving over a button.

 _FREEZE!_

The girl gasped, as she turns behind: an Inkling woman had her right knee bended on the road, with her gun held with both her hands pointed at Mirii. She was wearing a light blue shirt, a dark blue skirt and a hat in the same color as her skirt, with a golden emblem in the middle.

On her left, an Inkling man was standing still with his gun pointed down at the girl: he was wearing a light blue shirt, a black tie, a dark-blue salopette and a white hat with a golden emblem in the middle.

Mirii quickly rose her hands up in the air, as her irises shrunk.

"PUT THAT GUN ON THE ROAD!" The woman's teeth were gritting, her eyebrows were down.

Trembling a bit, the girl bends down and releases the gun right in front of her feet: the two Inklings walked quickly over Mirii, with their guns still pointed at her.

"P-please, wait just a minute…" Her voice was a bit low, her eyes were getting a bit watery.

The woman grabbed Mirii's wrists, as her left hand took out a pair of handcuffs.

 _NO, STOP!_

The two Inklings rose their head over the left. Mirii rose her head in the same direction: her eyes expanded, her irises shrunk.

" _MOTHER?!_ "


	159. Shadows play - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Her mother's hands were on an iron balcony, while bending slightly forward: her eyes were wide, her eyebrows up. She was wearing a blue pajamas, with small drawings of beach umbrellas, beach chairs and smiling Suns spread all over it.

"SHE'S NOT THE CULPRIT!" Her left hand moved from her right to her left. "THAT MAN JUST GOT AWAY!"

"Madam, was you who phoned the police station?" The man's right fingers were on his cap's tip, as they lifted it a bit.

"Why yes!" She lifts her posture, with her left hand on her chest and her right hand on her right hip: her eyelids were in the middle. "Since it was too dark, no ordinary being could have seen the events of that battle… except the brilliance you have the honor to talk with!"

Mirii sighs loudly, as she slowly shook her head.

" _No, mother… boosting your ego like that, will not make those two change their minds!_ " Her teeth grits.

"And who you might be? The Queen of this isolated building?" The woman grins a bit.

Mirii's mother turned her face red, as her feet went up in the air for a short moment.

"RETREAT THAT INSULT, YOU ANIMAL!" Several veins popped out from her forehead, as she bends a lot forward, with her right cheek twitching. "NO ONE EVER DARES TO THROW INSULTS AT **THE CEO OF PERFECT LUNCH**!"

Suddenly, the man's jaw dropped as his irises shrunk.

"Th-th-th-th-the CEO of Perfect Lunch?!" He bends backwards, with his arms in front of him. "Madame Nora?!"

"That's LADY Nora, since I'm perfectly keeping my youth for all those years!" Her right forefinger points down the man, as she retreats her posture back.

"W-wait…" The woman's neck bends over the man's left ear, as her voice whispered. "She's the one who owns that canteen which feels like a 3 stars-rating restaurant?!"

"Yes…" The man swallows silently.

The woman gasped, as her hands clasped and her sweat jumps out from her forehead. She starts chuckling, while trembling a bit.

"Bu-but there wasn't any reason to get all that mad…!" She bows down a bit, with her eyes closed. "I-It was nothing more than a silly joke! I-I usually do silly jokes like"

"Enough." Her arms folded. "I see you are fans of my company…"

"It's simply the best!" The man grins, as he rubs his own hands. "Back then, the police station had this canteen where the owners were those old people, who never even learned how to cook!"

"For 5 years, we kept eating meals which were indescribable in appearance and their taste… it was like eating plastic!" The woman's fingertips were near her mouth.

"Then, our boss decided to substitute the canteen with a Perfect Lunch stand… and now, we always come out of that canteen well-stuffed!" He smiles a bit, with his eyes closed.

"The prices are so honest for such meals… I-I don't think any other brand could reach the same level of quality as Perfect Lunch!" Her head was up, as her mind was seeing plates full of different meat and a plate of pink donuts covered in powdered sugar.

Nora smiles, as her eyes closed.

"Truly, I achieved the perfect lunch of the century…" Her eyes opened. "But enough dreaming!" She frowns a bit. "Leave my daughter alone: she was defending herself from the culprit!"

"The daughter?!" The man turns over Mirii, with his hands up. "Is your name Mirii?!"

The girl's eyes expanded, her mouth opened wide.

"… how in the world you KNOW MY NAME?!" Her eyebrows were down, her mouth was downturned, her arms a bit opened.

"Th-the same way I know your mother's name!" His hands were moving sideways, as sweat was jumping out of his forehead. "I read an article about her company: basically, they reported an award they won last year and they briefly mentioned your mother and you."

The man looks up, with his left hand under his chin.

"Exactly, they wrote how good you were at school: always studying and getting very good grades! You were even nominated as a role model for the entire high school!" His head pointed over the girl, while smiling.

Mirii's face was getting covered by sweat, as she swallows silently.

"That's some great news!" His right hand waved up and down. "With such prodigy in front of us, your mother would not hesitate to give you her company, once she retires!"

"I… ehm… well…" Her head turned a bit left and right, as her teeth were gritted and her mouth wasn't inhaling air.

"YES! MY TRUE SUCCESSOR!"

The girl's head returned over her mother, which face was also covered by sweat while smiling widely and closing her eyes.

"Her brilliant, amazing managing skills are beyond mine: I could let her lead the entire company right in this very moment and I'll get nothing but benefits!" She grins.

"Wow! Truly amazing!" His right hand punches his left palm, as his head turns over Mirii. "Although, maybe you should wait for your daughter to finish up all her school career… and also fully utilize any scholarship she'll surely learn!"

Mirii was chuckling, as her left wrist dries her forehead. She felt getting smaller and smaller…

"Then, I think it's pretty obvious our next step…" The man rose his hands, as he took two steps backwards. "It's not fair to see such kind, smart and hardworking student going behind the jail: I would ruin today's generation, which is relying on intelligent people like you!"

Mirii's mind was seeing her clothes colored white, with blue stripes moving sideways all around. The woman's head was tilting to her right, with her right eyebrows rose.

"Come on, let's leave her daughter alone."

The woman turns her head over the man, with her mouth a bit open.

"But what about her gun?" She walks towards the man.

"Probably she picked it up to store it away." The man's feet were moving forward, his right hand was holding the gun. "Don't worry about those silly details…"

"Oh yeah?" The woman bends forward, with her hands on her hips, her right eyebrow down and her left eyebrow up. "So much for the truth warrior you are, Mr. Justice! Are you really going to break your promise, in front of our boss?"

"What promise?" He shrugs, opening his arms. "It's not a lie! That girl is surely innocent!" His voice gradually lowered down.

The two Inklings turned to the right. Mirii kept staring down the road.

" _…_ _my perfection level dropped drastically to 10%... how this situation can get any worse?_ "

Her face got paler, her irises shrunk: jerkily, she turns her head up. Her mother was folding her arms, with her eyes staring down her daughter. Mirii starts trembling, a bit stumbling.

"… good bye, mother…" She whispered, as her right hand waved and her left foot rose. "I-I'm going to"

"Get in the house, Mirii Kelpshell…" Her arms went down, as her mother turns behind and her knees kicked the air while moving forward.

Mirii's eyes were getting watery, as her mouth was trembling: she turned over the small iron gate, as a click sound came up from it.

" _…_ _no… n-no, this can't be happening…_ " Her right hand pushed the gate a bit. " _I… I-I don't want to hear…_ "

 _MIRII KELPSHELL!_

 ** _SLAP!_**

 _YOU ARE A COMPLETE DISASTER!_

Mirii lowers her head, as a tear from her right eye went down.

 _NOT ONLY YOU DARED TO SHOW YOURSELF AS A PATHETIC, DISGUSTING CROOK HOLDING GUNS IN YOUR HANDS…_

Mirii's teeth were gritted.

 _I HAD TO LOWER MY DIGNITY, IN ORDER TO SAVE YOUR SORRY BUTT FROM THE POLICE!_

 ** _SLAP!_**

Tears were falling from her eyes, as her right hand was pushing a metallic doorway with two glasses, one above the other.

 _HOW COULD YOU CLAIM TO BE PERFECT, IF NOT EVEN THE MOST IGNORANT STUDENT IN THE ENTIRE WORLD WASN'T GETTING THAT CLOSE TO LIVE IN A DIRTY PRISON?!_

 _YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DISGRACE FOR THIS FAMILY! FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY A STRANGER IN FRONT OF MY EYES! AN USELESS, WORTHLESS PILE OF INK WHICH WILL SOON BE THROWN INTO THE COMPLETE VOID!_

Mirii starts sobbing loudly, as her feet were each stepping on each step.

" _I-I'm so sorry for my ineptitude mother…!_ " Her right arm was drenching both her eyes, as she sniffs loudly. " _I-I completely missed the point of the wise perfection route! I… I-I'm just begging to not leave me out! Pl-please, mother… k-keep recognizing me as your daughter… I-I don't want to be left out…_ "

Her head rose, she was seeing a light-brown door with a peephole a bit above the middle. Mirii coughed another loud sob.

" _Mother…_ "

The door opened.

"Mother, before you say"

Her arms wrapped around Mirii, as her head leaned to the right: she kept sobbing.

"Miriiii… ooooh, Miiirriiiii…" She let out three sobs. "Thank turfness, my dear daughter is aliiivveeeee…"

Nora kept sobbing. Mirii's mouth was left open, her eyes were staring at a lit ceiling lamp.


	160. Shadows play - Chapter 4

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far.**

* * *

Her hands were on a round table, covered by a sheet which had drawings of green, red and blue flowers scattered around. Her eyes were seeing Nora with her hands clasped on the table, sitting on a white chair and bending forward: her smile reached her cheeks.

Mirii's irises fell down on tiles faintly colored in blue: the lines around their square shapes were as white as the chair. Her sight returned over her mother, as she sighs silently.

"Mother…" Her eyebrows rose.

Nora tilted her head a bit to the left, still smiling.

"… I-I'm sorry for appearing like a criminal, in front of the police!" Her neck bended down, as her eyes closed. "Th-that miniscule mistake could have been easily avoided"

"Mirii, no."

Her head rose back, with her eyes opened and her mouth opened a bit: Nora nodded a bit, keeping her smile.

"Mentioning perfection in times like this, it's simply useless." Her head shakes a bit sideways. "I'm not even thinking about perfection, right now…"

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her back went on the backrest: the chair slightly moved backwards.

"… wh-what did you said?!" Mirii's eyes blinked quickly.

"I said…" Nora's posture lifted, as her smile shrunk a bit. "I'm not even thinking about perfection, right now…"

"Wh-why?!" Mirii bends forward, with her eyebrows slightly down and her hands on her knees. "I thought that perfectionism is something you should never leave behind!"

"… maybe…" Nora rose her head a bit, as her eyes shrunk slightly and her mouth was straight. "… maybe that little motto needs to be fixed."

Mirii gasped, as she stands up immediately.

"Actually… maybe all this talk about perfectionism needs a serious revision." Nora's hands went down.

"N-n-no!" Mirii starts trembling a bit. "It can't be…!"

Nora's head lowered down, as her eyebrows rose.

"Mirii… there is something I didn't told you before…" Her head rose back, staring down at Mirii. "Ever since I last saw you in your brother's office… I-I suddenly felt this awful, awful sensation all over me…"

Mirii's mouth sealed, staying completely still: her mouth didn't have air.

"I-I kept thinking about the moment you started to cry… the more I thought on it, the more I desired to hug you and make my dear daughter smile…" She smiles a bit.

"But… why?" Mirii sat on the chair, as she pulls it a bit forward. "I clearly did a mistake, that time."

"Was that truly a mistake?!" Nora's hands stand on the table, as her teeth starts gritting and her eyebrows went up. "Giving up some days to school, in order to help your friend?!" Her eyes were a bit watery.

The girl sealed her mouth again.

"No, it wasn't!" Her head turns left and right, with her eyes closed. "The only mistake committed was MY MONSTROUS ATTITUDE TO TREAT MY CHILDREN!"

"You are not a monster, mother!" Mirii stands up, with her hands on the table. "I never compared you as one and I'll never do that, even if you keep following perfection!"

Nora's mouth opened wide. Mirii was frowning.

"I always knew why you treated me with such extreme tactics… that's because you wanted to prepare me, properly facing all the snares this world is hiding! If it wasn't for your training, I would have been much weaker than nowadays! None of my skills would have been effective enough, to let me save myself from that dastardly crook!" Her teeth were gritted.

"But there must have been a more efficient way to let you prepare for this!" Nora stands up, with her hands on the table. "An efficient way that wouldn't had made you cry more!"

"There wasn't." Mirii rose her head, as her arms folded. "The world is too cruel, for giving someone the opportunity to close the eyes like a fool: everyone must learn to look as accurately as possible, if they truly wish to survive."

Nora's fists were on the table, as her eyebrows were up.

"To be honest, mother…" Mirii's head was shaking slowly. "… seeing you this weak is making me worry."

"Weak? Me?!" Nora's right hand stood on her chest. "Are you out of your mind?! What I said before just made me stronger than before, Mirii Kelpshell!" She frowns, as her opened hands returned on the table.

"How?!" Mirii lowered her head, frowning a bit, with her irises still on Nora. "You never said anything like that… it's not even correlated to anything"

"But I don't want to get back into that REPRESSIVE WAY OF THINKING!" Her hands slammed the table two times. "I… I'm stronger now, because I finally understood the mistakes I kept doing!"

She smiles a bit.

"I have the strength to correct my errors… I'm going to correct them, starting on this very evening." She starts walking to the left, towards Mirii.

Her hands were down, clasped.

"What I'll truly care from now on is to not be seen as the powerful, incontestable mother…" Her arms opened, wrapped around Mirii. "… I want to be seen as the dear mother, ready to help her own children."

"Mother…" Mirii's eyebrows were up.

"Not a single word, Mirii Kelpshell." Nora's arms opened up, as the woman stepped two times backwards. "I had enough seeing you and Rof scared of me… nothing is going to change that."

Mirii sighed silently: she smiles a bit.

"Thank you, mother." Her eyes closed. " _I… I don't know what to think about this… but it looks like the situation is much, much calmer than I previously thought._ "

Her eyes opened.

" _I'm sure she doesn't mind hearing the reasons why I paid her a visit._ "

Mirii's hands went on her back.

"Mother, there is a reason why I wanted to pay you a visit…"

"I knew that, Mirii." Nora nodded once. "You want me to talk about **Project Neo**."

" _I was a bit too predictable… way to go, Mirii!_ " Her eyes were closed, as her eyebrows were semi-lowered and her right cheek twitched a bit.

She reopens her eyes.

"Listen, I know that knowing more about Project Neo may lead me into dangerous situations…" Her arms folded.

"If you know that, then don't even bother asking me that." Nora rose her head, as her eyes squeezed a bit. "I'll not let my daughter dealing with irrelevant matters."

"Mother, don't you dare contradict your previous statement!" Mirii's head lowered, as she frowns a lot. "After all, you clearly said to be more helpful towards"

"Mirii, my position IS actually very helpful…" Nora snorted faintly. "As I said yesterday, those who knew more and more about Project Neo were"

"No, you are refusing to understand!" Mirii's arms went quickly down. "I have a very valid reason to throw myself into pure danger."

Her right hand took her right tentacle, as she starts petting it.

"My dear friend is in trouble… he's been used as a cavy for all those Project Neo experiments!" She frowns a lot. "If I don't know any useful information about this, there is nothing I can do to save him from this awful situation!"

Nora bended her stomach, as her teeth gritted.

"Miiiriiiiiii…" She swallows silently. "Pleeeaaasseeee… listen to your own mother… don't take those unnecessary risks"

"I WILL take those risks, mother." Her left foot went forward, her fists were clenching. "And I WILL get out of them without even a scratch!"

Nora gasped, as her right hand stood in front of her opened mouth.

"Hmpf. I see a lack of self-control, my dear mother…" She folds her arms, as her head rose. "It seems you aren't truly believing in your own daughter."

"False! I believe in you, Mirii!" Nora was breathing loudly, as her arms opened wide. "But you need to find another way to solve this! If you know more from me, the people working for Project Neo will understand you truly know"

"Of course, I'm not foolish enough to run in the middle of the battlefield…" Her left arm tilted up and down. "I have an eye for sophisticate strategies… plans who grant me absolute control over any situation."

Mirii's eyes closed.

" _She doesn't seem to cooperate in any possible way… I'm not worried in the least. My position is in advantage: it's not stumbling at all. This means one thing… I can finally claim this situation and lead the results towards my goal._ "

Her eyes opened: her right fingers were holding a key's handle. Nora's eyes were expanded.


	161. Shadows play - Chapter 5

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Where..." Nora's right forefinger was pointed forward, moving up and down slightly. "Where did you take that key?!"

"I'll reveal the truth, as well as returning you this key… in exchange, I want you to be completely honest." Mirii squeezed her eyes a bit.

The key was tilting a bit.

"Honest?! I was as honest as possible, Mirii Kelpshell!" Nora's arms opened over the sides, her eyebrows went right on her forehead. "Please, return that key to me right in this instant!"

Her right arm thrusts forward, with her palm looking up.

"No, mother…" Mirii's head shook slowly, as her irises stared down Nora's right palm and her head was still tilted up. "You are blocking my progress, thinking I would never be able to control my own plans."

Mirii's right hand lowered, reaching her right hip, while grasping the key.

"I've grown up, mother." Her eyebrows and mouth were straight. "I have developed a fine skill for judging situations with precision: that was the decisive method who let me reach this house, once again."

Nora lowered her eyebrows, as her teeth gritted.

"Give me that key, Mirii Kelpshell…" Her right fingers bended repeatedly.

"First, the truth." Mirii folds her arms, as her expression was the same.

"GIVE ME THE KEY, YOU INGRATEFUL DAUGHTER!" Her right hand formed a fist, which trembled a bit.

Several veins popped out from Nora's forehead, as her irises shrunk.

"… after all that speech you said earlier, you still rely on your old-self?" Mirii shakes her head slowly. "You are nowhere near the dear mother"

"DO YOU WANT TO RECEIVE A SLAP ON THE CHEEK?!" Her right hand opened, as her arm moved backwards.

"… if you do that, I'll not return your key." Mirii rose her head, as her hands went on her back. "Instead, I'll leave the house and never return again…"

Nora gasped, as her eyebrows went up.

"Wh-why?!" Her fingers went on her mouth, as her eyes expanded. "Yo-you just return me that key and"

"It's hardly a question of simply returning this key!" Mirii's left foot moved forward, as her hands formed fists near her hips. " **This is a symbol of trust, mother**. By using the force, you are refusing to trust my perfect skills…"

Her left forefinger trusts forward.

"Is this what you would do to give yourself this dear appearance?! Not helping your own daughter into taking down this maniacal project, because it's threatening a dear friend's life?!"

Sweat starts coming down from her forehead, as her teeth were chattering a bit still with her fingers near her mouth.

"Nnnnnnn…" Nora lowered her right hand, as her eyes blinked two times. "Miiirriiiiiiii… ooooh, Miiiirrriiiiiii…!"

Mirii lowered her left arm, folding them. Nora's arms opened a bit, moving towards the girl.

"Dear daughter, please understand…" She sighs loudly.

Mirii's face frowned. Nora swallowed silently.

"I-I'm sure there is another way to deal with Project Neo… you don't even need to"

The girl frowned even more. Nora's mouth was left open for a moment… then she sealed it, lowering her head.

"… you don't think so… right?" She whispered.

"There is no other way." Mirii rose her head. "Please, mother… I truly need your help."

Behind Mirii, a ticking sound was coming from the darkness. The smell in the air felt sweet.

"… Mirii Kelpshell…" Nora's head rose.

The girl's irises were staring down her face: her eyebrows and mouth were neutral, with the eyelids a bit down.

"… I believe in your skills." She smiled.

Mirii smiled, as her arms went down. Nora sighs a bit, doing two steps forward.

"You are a smart woman, Mirii: a mother can do nothing but follow the newer generation through the more modern times." Her eyes closed, with her right hand almost forming a fist near her right cheek. "Although, I'm still representing the modern youth."

Mirii chuckles a bit.

"Mother, thank you for helping your own daughter." She bows down. "Your information will greatly let me know my enemies more, so I know exactly how to move around Project Neo."

Nora smiled, chuckling faintly.

"Project Neo…" Her eyes opened. "… it has been a while, since I last heard of it." Her head rose up, as her irises watched the white ceiling.

"What do you know about Project Neo?" Her left hand grabbed her right elbow, as her right hand was staring upwards and the key was on her right palm.

Nora sealed her mouth for a moment, as her head returned to a normal position.

"… Mirii…" Her irises moved to her right. "… I don't think I ever told you about my school preparation… despite the fact I'm the CEO of my company, **I don't know much about economics**."

Mirii bends forward, with her eyes expanded and her irises shrunk.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Instantly, her posture lifts up with her arms stretching down. "YOU NEED KNOWLEDGE IN ORDER TO LEAD A COMPANY! YOU ALWAYS SAID THAT!"

"Yes, that's correct." Nora nods with her hands down: the left one was on the right one. "That was something I kept repeating to you, when you were studying in elementary school."

Her irises were staring at the girl, bending her knees a bit.

"I wanted you to follow this economic path, so much… I even forgot the primary reason, why I desired such thing." Her left fist rests on her chest, as her head lowered and her eyebrows rose. "That also due to my repressive tactics, which I was getting used to them way too much."

"Wh-why?!" Mirii wasn't breathing, as her mouth flattened. "Wh-what was this reason you are speaking of?!"

"… Mirii… about Project Neo…" She sighs loudly, raising her head. "… before I started my own company, **I was a scientist working for the project**."

 _Tink._

The key was laying on the floor. Mirii's jaw was dropped, her fingers were twitching… Nora's mouth was downturned and her eyebrows were up.

"… my mother… a scientist…?" Her right cheek was twitching.

"Exactly…" Nora lifts her posture, with her hands on her back. "… although, I wasn't just any mere scientist: **I was often considered one of the best inside the lab I was working on**."

"… my mother… ran experiments on innocents…?" Mirii's eyes were getting a bit watery.

"Mirii, wait!" Nora's right arm thrusts forward, as she walks closer to her daughter. "My role as a scientist was a completely different one! I wasn't doing any tests on cavies… instead, **my role was to create new energetic meals to feed Turf War players**."

"Th-that doesn't count the same?!" Mirii grits the teeth, as she stepped backwards two times. "You tested your meals on people!"

"But they are nowhere near as dangerous as other experiments!" Nora walked with her arms a bit opened and her back bending a bit forward. "That's because there was much more knowledge around the argument than medicine! None of those players felt that bad, aside that one time when a girl had a stomachache… but she recovered quickly from that!"

Mirii's legs were trembling, her right arm was in front of her body.

"… Mirii dear…" The woman sighs a bit. "I know that this is a bit hard to understand… but I'm sure that if you let me tell you my brief story, you'll understand the scientific ambitions I had at your young age... and hopefully, something more about Project Neo."

Nora's head bends down, as her hands were down with her left hand above her right hand.

 _My dreams started even before I reached my 14_ _th_ _age: your grandma was a scientist, working on a new technology to give more comfort to those wearing shoes. If you are wondering where your grandma worked… that's inside the Tentacular labs, since they previously made only shoes. Tentacular was Tentatek's ancestor, if you are wondering._

 _Everytime I saw my dear mother, she was always talking about which discovery she did… and while she was talking, I kept imaging all her scientific actions she did in her stories. Often, I would wear fake glasses and a white coat and pretend to discover something new like the definitive cure to solve any cold!_

 _Even after my 14_ _th_ _birthday, I would play Turf War matches by wearing scientific clothes: I wanted to be called "The cure girl" from my friends! There wasn't a weapon matching the scientific style… but I often used the .96 gal: I enjoyed the 2-hit splats on opponents and the fact I could hit rivals from far, without having to recharge my shots!_

 _Turf War never clicked too much on me, since I wanted to become a scientist. Back then, people kept talking about this Food Science… it was something fresh at that time and I was getting rather curious about it. You don't have any idea how hard it was to get in the only university, who taught this subject…_

 _I had to study for this Admittance Test, which had 100 questions: on top of that, none of those schoolbook shops would lend me the book I needed for the test. When I was growing up, I had tendencies to battle everyone who dared to stand on my path._

 _When I met another shop who refused to sell me the book, I decided to menace the shopkeeper saying to spread bad rumors about this shop: rumors about how unfair and expensive it was, for example. He trembled like a leaf at the idea… so I could finally bought the book and start studying for the test._

 _I had to renounce my hangouts with friends, Splatfests introduced recently by the famous Squid Sisters… but the thought of wearing a real laboratory coat pushed me more and more, into pursuing that Admittance. At the end, I succeeded! I couldn't stop smiling at the results! I even organized a party with my friends, because of this!_

 _Years flew so fast, I kept looking at the year date to make sure that indeed 5 years were passed by! The Final Exam was getting closer and closer… and suddenly, my eyes refused to close even at night! Not to mention, that was the time I first heard of this lab searching for young, neo scientists to introduce in their labs._

 _If I failed this exam, that would had meant to lose my chance to work already in a real lab… I… I wanted to work in that lab, with all my strength! At the final day, I was seeing the other students as mortal enemies… I even showed my fist at a geek man, which was pretending to get in the same lab I wanted to!_

 _I was lucky that he thought I was stressed… he didn't meant to be that annoying in the first place. Nevertheless, the teachers called me, I went in their tiny room which had a heavy smell of sugar… and from that day on, I was the scientist I always dreamed to be!_

 _I-I was called from those labs… they gave me the coat…! I-I received a monetary bonus, so I could buy an apartment near the labs! I was finally researching like a true scientist! I DID IT FOR REAL! … you don't have any idea how much time passed ever since that day._

 _This one day in particular, I woke up on my bed… and I kept looking at that year date: 5 years passed by! I was now an experienced scientist, seen as pure brilliance by many. Usually I was remembered as the woman who invented tasty meals, which not only were healthy but they were also easy to do!_

 _At the time, I was nominated to participate in meetings where I would discuss with more famous scientists! Needless to say, I kept dreaming about this meeting for a long time… and finally it was the day, I would receive the true recognition I wanted for a long time._

Nora's eyes were looking up: she was smiling widely.

 _I still remember that day… like it was yesterday._


	162. Back to the farms - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _... I don't see any stickers on seats or walls… and the ceiling doesn't have any rubber material leaning down. I have to say, the world isn't throwing itself into an uncontrollable whirlpool of utter chaos: there are people who are not that obsessed with money, as someone might claim._

 _The smell is nonexistent… at least it was better than that putrid one! Ugh… what were they thinking?! I have never been treated this badly, yesterday… speaking of that, I didn't check the time when my mother was explaining her story. How could I've been that foolish to let 3 hours pass under my nose?!_

 _Luckily I was in my former home: my room still had those storybooks I keep on my shelves, the bed sheet had the same floral pattern… in other words, I felt much smaller with my head full of those Saturday-morning cartoons I used to watch with my brother._

 _…_ _I wonder if they still air those same cartoons… … what I'm asking?! Those cartoons were so old, the new generation would probably laugh at their animation quality! Although, those were the works of skill… not the mere simplicity of computer graphics._

 _At the end, that's what let me evolve into the more advanced self: skill practice and patience. Especially patience… although, it needs a bit more work: unfortunately, I can't keep myself under control against stupidity such as Grina's ridiculous antics and Bars' general ineptitude._

 _Come to think of it, I sent those two to interrogate Master Squid and find any clues about Project Neo. I wonder what did they find about it… I hope to not hear anything who might harm my patience: if I keep losing my control, I'll never learn how to have the perfect patience and end up looking like an idiot myself!_

 _Even though their information might end up not too useful, my actual situation is just the emblem of perfectionism: my mother kindly revealed some interesting points about Project Neo, which will greatly help my planning process and absolutely control the situation._

 _Now, what my mother said exactly_

"Ticket please!"

Mirii jumped a bit, as her head immediately turns up slightly to the left: a tall, smiling Inkling man wearing a dark blue jacket, a hat colored in the same manner with a gold emblem in the middle representing a sun and pants of the same color. His shoes were dark-brown, with the laces black.

His right hand was in front of her eyes. Mirii opened her mouth, as her left hand rose up: the hand was grasping a ticket. Her fingers slide to the bottom, as the man's right hand took the ticket's tip and pulls it slowly.

" _Well… 200 coins less, but well spent as an example for the citizens!_ " The girl smiles. " _This is what I would like to call: having a clear idea about the money you are spending._ "

"Mirii Kelpshell?" The man's eyes were on the ticket.

"Correct." Mirii's head rose a bit. "Something to say about my name?"

"Not really anything in particular about your name… although, last night I kept hearing this name during my shift!" His right hand lowered, he smiles a bit towards the girl.

Suddenly, her eyebrows lowered, her mouth downturned.

"… who mentioned my name?!" She bends a bit forward.

"Good question!" He shrugs. "I can't remember much about it…"

"WHAT?! THAT'S INSANE!" Mirii stands up with her arms stretched down, her fists clenched, her veins popping out from her forehead. "YOU MUST HAVE SEEN SOMEONE TALKING ABOUT ME!"

"Hey, hey!" The man's hands went back and forth, as he bends a bit backwards, his irises were shrunk, sweat formed on his forehead. "Why that matters so much?! Do you have a grudge against people calling your name?!"

"In this case… it's more than just a ridiculous grudge." Her eyes squeezed a bit, her mouth was semi-open as her upper teeth were exposed. "I'm constantly hearing people mentioning my name… and still to this day, I don't know who is doing such. I'm getting sick of this uncontrollable phenomenon happening behind my back: I need those answers as quickly as possible, so I'll know precisely what I have to do."

"Oh… that sounds serious…" His eyes fell on Mirii's ticket. "Even though I didn't saw who talked… I somewhat remember what they said."

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her irises shrunk.

"They were saying how good you were at exploiting a mind game that easily." His eyes closed, as his smile reached his cheeks. "One cited that facing you down must be like the finals of chess!"

The girl stared down the man, while her limbs were keeping their positions.

" _Were those… in the same team as that man and woman who wanted me splatted?!_ " She swallows silently. " _Oh no… no… I-I don't have any time to waste with those fools! WHO ARE THEY IN THE FIRST PLACE?!_ "

"I don't think there is any reason to be that worried." His eyes opened. "They weren't yelling or anything."

" _Of course they wouldn't yell: only people who lack in self-control would…_ " She sighs silently. " _… for those who get mad, it's all about practice: sooner or later, anger will be nothing but a mere imprecision of the past._ "

The man's right arm stretched a bit, as the hand was holding the ticket: Mirii's left hand grabbed its tip, pulling it gently.

"Name pronounces aren't doing a scratch to a Squid, that's for sure." The man took two steps forward, as his head was turned over the girl. "Just relax and enjoy the ride, ok?"

"… thank you for your support, mister." Mirii bows down, raising back up and smiling widely.

"You are welcome!" His eyes closed for a moment, as he starts walking down the path.

 _People talking about me… what they even have to say about me? Aside from Project Neo, naturally… … speaking of that project… it would be wise to check if I remember anything new I learned from my mother's story: if information pieces are missing, that would mean my plans would be too imprecise to get anything done… and I would end up failing like nothing!_

 _So… my mother said that she went to the labs earlier that morning… when she was reading her previous report made the day before, her ears captured the voice of a man. A man who was yelling very, very loudly… my mother said that her first thought was to rush, rush, rush._

 _She arrived in the middle of a hallway…_ _ **seeing the man having this black color around him**_ _. He wasn't yelling anymore… instead, he started to laugh louder and louder. Immediately, three Inklings surrounded the man taking him out of sight._

 _His last words were "_ _ **GOTTA REVENGE THEM ALL!**_ _" right before he was pushed inside an unknown room. One of my mother's friends were near her… this is where she heard_ _ **that the man in question was one of the many cavies, coming from those different laboratories**_ _._

 _Unfortunately, one of the labs' supervisors was nearby… that's where she received threats from the superiors. None of her friends at the lab wanted to defend my mother… and that meeting she was suppose to attend never happened._

 _This was the moment, when she decided to abandon her scientist job and dive inside the economic world, by opening her own company… as long as she didn't revealed that event happened in front of her eyes. Event which I learned yesterday._

 _I don't think I forgot anything: perfect. This piece of information is by far, the most important element I have in my arsenal: it's now a matter of asking the most precise question…_ _ **how Hunley was affected by this black ink, if he never visited a lab in his whole life?!**_

 _He did visit a lab… but that was after this black ink affected him! There is no way he was sent in one of those labs before he joined this organization! … unless… unless there is indeed another way, which is hidden in front of my eyes._

 _They made me think this black ink was something never seen before… I'll make them think that they need a more elaborate lie to get the best of perfection._


	163. Back to the farms - Chapter 1

**In this chapter I practiced a bit on the writing: tell me what you think about it with a review!**

* * *

The cars' engines were roaring on the left, the smell of smoke was rather heavy and dominant. Laughs and voices were seemingly coming from all directions, through a crowd of Inklings and other humanoid sea creatures.

A loud whistle blasted from behind, although its volume wasn't that high. Mirii's head rose, her irises bounced left and right, her eyebrows were a bit down.

" _If my memory is as perfect as I claim… the Headquarters are somewhere in that direction._ " Mirii's irises stopped to the right. " _Although, the exact steps I did yesterday are a bit too blurry in my mind…_ "

8-bit notes accompanied by electric guitar sounds came around the girl: her ears rose. Her head turns down, then right with her irises following the same kind of movement: her sight caught her right hand holding a smartphone. Its screen was showing a number and two circles: the one to the left was colored green and the right one was colored red.

Her right thumb went over the green circle, as her right hand moves right on her right ear.

"Hello?" Her head rose a bit.

 _MIRII, WHERE THE SHIP ARE YOU?!_

Her eyebrows lowered, her mouth downturned.

"Watch your language, Tonna." Her eyelids lowered to the middle. "Also, lower the volume"

 _MIRII, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO ACT CALM! ARE YOU OUTSIDE OF THE HEADQUARTERS?!_

"… why that question?" Mirii sighs silently.

 _Because the permission you requested was valid only for yesterday! You were supposed to be here at 8 AM!_

"I'm sorry for the delay, Tonna." Mirii closes her eyes. "Unfortunately I found a man who wanted to splat me during a blackout, which in all probability he caused. Also, my mother's story took away too much time for me to return in the middle of the night."

 _…_ _darn it, darn it, DARN IT! I was just nominated a chief yesterday and now I'm already risking this position?! I WANT TO BE A CHIEF, DARN IT!_

"Stop shouting in my ear, Tonna." Mirii rose her head, as her eyebrows lowered a bit more and her mouth downturned even more. "A chief doesn't lose their patience in such ridiculous way."

 _Oh, you sure have the possibility to be all wise and superior in this situation! In such situation, you were suppose to run as you never did before… the one who's going to lose the rank will be you anyway._

"What about you?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a little.

 _Oooh, don't worry! I'll receive the kick in the butt too… except you will be sent back to Ranger rank, right with the newbies._

Mirii's eyes expanded, as she inhales loudly with her nose.

"What are you implying?!" Her teeth gritted.

 _I'm implying that the other chiefs will be the ones judging your delay… and every words I'll pronounce in your defense will be automatically seen as biased. Luckily the other chiefs don't know anything about your delay… so, start running as much as you can!_

"If I'm sprinting without knowing which direction I need to take in order to reach the Headquarters, I'll do nothing but wasting more time." Mirii rose her head, snorting a bit.

 _Well, unfortunately that's your problem: you have to somehow make it to the Headquarters in record time, without receiving any unneeded attention from the chiefs._

"I can't sprint like a total fool, Tonna!" Mirii bends a bit forward, as her eyebrows lowered. "I'll end up getting lost throughout this unexplored area of Inkopolis!"

 _Boohoo! The little Squid is crying… wake up, Mirii! The world isn't made to be controlled by one or more beings: in the surviving game, those who are fast keep on going… the slow ones get eaten for lunch._

Mirii growls, as her left fist clenched.

 _Remember this advice and you'll always stomp the enemies… so, start running! Quick!_

Silence got in: her right hand went in front of her face, as her right forefinger pushed a button located on the smartphone's top-right corner. Smoke came out of her ears, veins popped out from her forehead.

" _To think the Headquarters aren't even available as a location on the Inknet…_ " Her right hand moves away, as the girl starts trembling a bit and lowering her eyebrows even more. " _… there is only one thing I'm going to do._ "

Mirii bends forward, as her fists went back and forth and her legs alternatively kick the air in a fast rhythm.

" _I'm going to utilize my impressive speed… wisely._ "

Her irises turned slightly to the right, catching the glimpse of three blue signs, each with a white arrow pointing in a direction and a black text in the middle.

" _What I remember about the Headquarters was the fact that it's located in a quiet neighborhood: that sign saying_ _ **Oceania Avenue**_ _… I know for a fact that it has the lowest amount of apartments in the whole city. Maybe…_ "

The girl tilts to the right, as she gradually turns in that direction almost reaching the sidewalk's edge. The wind was pushing her tentacles back.

" _I have a hunch that following those Oceania Avenue signs will lead me right where that refined, clean sidewalk is located. Come on, Mirii… you can do this!_ "

On the left, another blue sign with a white arrow in the middle, which contains the words Oceania Avenue: Mirii turned right over the sign, stepping on the road. A car horn sound jumped out in thin air, as the girl bounced a bit herself. Her head still staring at the sign.

" _One positive thing about the situation is that the Headquarters shouldn't be that far away from me… but that still doesn't mean I'll move in autopilot: my eyes will not stop working, until I get the results I want to receive._ " Mirii snorted a bit with her nose, as her mouth was capturing great amount of air.

Tilting to the left, the girl turned in that direction: she kept tilting to the left, until her left side impacted on the sidewalk. A yelp left her mouth: her hands were on the ground, her mouth wasn't stopping yelping… her arms were shaking. Her eyes squeezed as hard as they could, her teeth did the same…

Her legs resumed their kicks, as they felt on fire… her mind was feeling that as well. The girl groaned, her eyes weren't blinking at all.

" _I… AM… NOT… IMPERFECT!_ "

The wind was getting louder, the steps were lasting less than a second, her back bended forward. A male Inkling with a pipe in the mouth was turning his head with his eyes right on the girl: Mirii's irises pointed at another blue sign, with the white arrow containing the familiar words.

" _This smell of fresh air… yes, I must be very close to the Headquarters!_ "

The girl smiled, her heart starts beating a bit slowly.

" _Over there, I can see the cleaner sidewalk I was thinking about… that's how you wisely use your own speed: none of your energy and time is wasted._ " Mirii lowered her head, smiling even more.

Slowly, she tilts to the right as her feet passed above white lines moving in a vertical way. Her eyes were blinking, her mind was seeing images of buildings near a sidewalk: one image in particular was still, which was depicting a rather tall building.

Next, she was seeing a crowd of people sitting behind a table full of plates which had different meals: mostly bacon and eggs, but also had toasts with strawberry marmalade on it. Her stomach grumbled.

" _Once I reach the Headquarters, I truly need some energy…_ "

Slowly on the right, a tall building was gradually emerging from behind two other buildings.


	164. Back to the farms - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

A left wrist had a black wristwatch wrapped around it: the dark green screen was showing 8:27 written in normal green. Tonna's eyebrows were down, her head shook a bit, her mouth sighed loudly.

" _27 minutes of delay… she just received the Senior rank promotion and she's already risking her position!_ " Her right wrist lands on her right hip. " _Why no one is ever concerned about their own ranks?! Do they even remember how hard it was to get_ "

 _Claaank…_

Tonna's head immediately rose. Her eyes were pointing at Mirii: her hands were on the door, which was moving all the way back until it stops with a click. The girl turns behind, with her head raising a bit and her eyes staring at the woman.

"Good morning, Tonna." Her feet move forward, with her legs and arms caressing the air. "I'll be heading over the cafè area, taking some deserved breakfast."

"Deserved…?" The woman snorted, as her arms folded and her eyes squeezed. "Who said you would take breakfast?"

Mirii's left foot stops right above the red carpet: her eyes expanded a bit, her mouth sealed.

"What's the meaning of this, Tonna?!" Her eyebrows went down, her mouth downturned, her fists clenched, as her left foot went near her right one. "Every Agent must eat breakfast in order to not feel tired during the day before lunch."

"I know that… but that attitude you had earlier was kind of disrespectful." Her head rose. "Treating your situation like it was just a pebble inside your shoe…"

"Tonna, this is not the appropriate time to discuss irrelevant arguments." Mirii's right hand took her right tentacle and caresses it slowly. "I did what you asked, I succeeded in keeping my rank protected by penalities… punishing me for mere subjective interpretations is just a proof that you are abusing your chief powers"

"Mirii, no." Tonna closes her eyes, shakes her head left and right and sighs loudly. Her eyelids went up. "You are the one who's thinking the wrong ideas: when you talked to me over the phone, you didn't really react to the fact your position was in danger"

"And why I would react on that?" Mirii's arms folded, her eyebrows went down, her head rose. "Do you really wanted to see me panicking and going out of control?"

"Of course not!" Tonna's eyebrows lowered, as her arms opened. "But would had really hurt that much to just shut the shell up and start running?! You couldn't take the situation that lightly"

"If I truly didn't care for my rank, I would have been here at least 15 minutes later." Mirii snorted, as her body turns slightly to the right and her right foot rose up from the red carpet. "With that said, the discussion is over: this whole argument is just wasting time."

"Wasting time?!" Tonna's arms stretched down, with her fists clenching. "The discussion isn't even over, Mirii! You didn't even promised to be more careful next time and protect your own rank as much as"

Her mouth was wide open: Mirii turns to the left, as her feet were stomping white tiles. Her eyes were seeing several Inklings sitting behind a table, which had plates covered with either bacons and eggs or rusks with either a light-orange or a reddish marmalade: behind the plates, glasses full of either orange juice or milk.

Her eyes fell on the clear counter, which had silver boxes containing some of the meals already seen on the plates. Near the counter on the right, a clear collection of vertical shelves: each had a brioche and a different tag, respectively reading "Chocolate", "Cream", "Plain", "Frozen Sea Special".

" _..._ _ **Frozen Sea Special**_ _, huh._ " Her head rose, as her eyes were pointed over the rightmost brioche. " _I wonder how it tastes… maybe it's a little miracle in food science._ "

Her mouth smiled, as the girl was getting closer to the shelves.

"Mirii!"

The girl's head immediately turns to the left, as her eyes expanded: Hun's left hand kept moving back and forth, with his palm pointing at himself. Her cheeks got red, her mouth shrunk a bit then smiled a lot.

"I'll reach you in just a second." Her eyes closed.

"Alright!" He sits on the chair, still facing the girl. " _She smiled at me… does that mean I truly did the right thing?!_ "

His head turns forward: Grina's head was a bit down, her eyelids were down in the middle, her mouth a bit downturned… she sighed loudly.

" _Although… why my cheers didn't work on Grina?_ " His mouth downturned. " _I don't understand… they worked on Mirii, but not on Grina?_ "

His head turns to the left: Bars' hands were grasping two pieces of toasted muffins, respectively located on the top and on the bottom, with inside hot sausage, melted cheese and ham. He was munching with his mouth closed.

"Bars?" His hands were on the table's edge.

Slowly, the boy turns his head over Hun.

"Are you noticing Grina's face…?" His right thumb points over the girl. "She seems somewhat sad…"

Bars swallows the food.

"Dude, like leave her alone…" His eyebrows went up.

"Wh-why?" Hun's mouth opened. "She seems in deep trouble!"

"It's a trouble you can't solve." Bars' shoulders went up for a moment. "The more you talk about it, the more the trouble grows… that's the rule of the game."

Hun's mouth closed for a moment.

"I see…" He turns over Grina.

Her left hand was holding the fork, which had a baked bean on the leftmost tip: slowly, the fork moves over her mouth as it opens in a slow manner.

" _…_ _if it's true that a Master should always help out people… what can I do to help my friend?_ " His head rose over the ceiling. " _Hmm…_ "

Steps were coming from his left: his head turns in that direction, seeing Mirii holding a light-orange tray which had a plate, a clear bottle of reddish marmalade and a glass full of orange juice: on the plate, a brioche and several rusks near each other.

Her eyes were on Hun, as her mouth was smiling.

"Good morning, Hunley." She puts the tray near Hun, as her right hand pulls the chair. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks!" His cheeks went red, as his eyes were closed and his mouth's smile was reaching his cheeks. "You?"

"I'm fine too." She sits on the chair, with her cheeks a bit red and her eyes closed for a brief moment.

Her eyes rested on the plate in front of the boy: crumbs were on it. Her irises steered on the glass near the plate, which had small drops of orange juice.

"I see you finished your breakfast, Hunley." She nods. "Good: I absolutely need to talk with you and the others."

"For what?" He bends a bit over Mirii.

"For a reason which it would be too long to explain in such place." Her head turns over Grina. "Although, I would like to hear the"

Grina's face was looking at the plate, which had two baked beans and a small piece of bacon. Mirii's right eyebrow rose.

"… Grina?" Her head rose a bit.

Grina sighed loudly. Mirii kept staring at the girl for 2 seconds: her head turns forward, as her eyes found Bars' munching with his mouth closed.

"Bars."

The boy swallows the food.

"Yeah?"

"Explain the situation." Her right hand took the brioche.

His eyebrows lowered a bit.

"… girl, like this is kind of a long story and"

"I said, explain the situation." Mirii bites the brioche, munching lightly with her mouth closed.

"Ehm…" His irises turned left and right. "You know… I don't really think that"

"Bars, I'm just requesting the reason behind Grina's passive attitude. After everyone finished eati"

"Greta."

Mirii's head turned to the right: Grina's eyes were still on the plate.

"… Greta?" Mirii's right eyebrow rose.

"… yes… that's my name, you know…" Slowly, Grina's head turns over Mirii. "I'm Greta Inkolina, after all. I mean, I told you that…"

Mirii's eyes kept staring at the girl, as her mouth was a bit open.

"… why that correction?" Her head rose. "You told me to keep calling you Gri"

"I told you JACK SHIP ABOUT IT!" Her right fist punched the table, as her eyebrows went down and her teeth gritted. "MY NAME IS GRETA INKOLINA!"

Mirii jumped a bit, as her irises shrunk and her eyes expanded.

"Grina, I order to you to"

"GRETA! MY NAME IS GREEETTTAAAAA!" Her head was tilted up, her feet kept stomping the floor, her hands squeezed her own tentacles.

Her feet rests on the floor, as her mouth was breathing loudly: then her mouth closes, starting to wave a bit. Her eyes closed, her nose was inhaling air very loudly.

"… I… I'm Greta… Greta Inkolina… people know that... people would never mistake me for some fat loser…"

Her mouth was slowly smiling, as she gradually starts laughing a bit. Her head went back down, her eyes opened, her laugh increased the volume a bit.

"I-I'm famous, after all!" She grins. "If I decide to steal a stage, stand on it and shout out loud my full name, people would scream and jump from joy. THAT'S BECAUSE I'M GRETA INKOLINA, DUUH! This is so obvious… as obvious as putting salt on the meat!"

The girl laughs even louder, as her eyes closed: a tear came down from her right eye, as her mouth quickly changes into a downturn form.

"… and I'm so full of it, right now." Her hands were on her eyes, as she let out a loud sob. "I'M THE MEAT COVERED IN SALT!"

Hun's eyebrows were up, his mouth downturned. He bends to the right, as he wraps his arms around Fara: she was trembling.


	165. Back to the farms - Chapter 3

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Tapping sounds, mixed with some fast clicks, were moving around the air. On the white wall, a frame which contains a paper reading "CHIEF RANK NOMINATION - With the honorable presence of Mr. Tarfo, we chiefs are proud to welcome the newest member of our prestigious crew: Tonnalisa Pinna, born in 1986 around the Highwave Mountains.".

Below the frame, a slim monitor screen showing a white paper and several words written in the middle. In front of the monitor, Tonna's fingers were pushing the keyboard's buttons: two in less than a second. Her eyebrows were down, her mouth closed.

" _…_ _maybe it's just an impression… maybe after 2, 3 days, people would look at me and start bowing down with the maximum respect._ "

Her right finger pressed a large button which had the word "Enter" written above a left-pointing arrow with the tail's tip moving up. Her arms went down, as her head tilts over the ceiling and a sigh left her mouth.

" _Aaaaah, I'm getting so sick of this endless paperwork to finish… this is the stuff some Pro Rank Agent must do, you know! Why I'm still stuck doing this?! I bet the chiefs are too afraid to relegate this job to other agents, since I must be one of the most competent workers for the task._ "

The woman rose from the office chair, as her feet starts stepping forward: her fingers went behind her glasses, rubbing her eyes a bit. She turns behind and gradually falls backwards, landing on a small leather armchair colored in a light-brown tone.

" _Uff… sigh… how I wish to be at the hot baths… scrolling away all the stress…_ " Her eyes closed, her mouth smiled a bit. " _Hearing some peace and quiet… maybe I could invite him with me…_ "

Her cheeks got red, as her head tilts a bit to the left.

" _We could stay close to each other… talking… laughing… relaxing… … yeah… … zzz… … zzzzz… WAIT!_ " Suddenly, she jumps forward as her hands grabbed the top of her head and her eyes expanded. " _WHAT I'M DOING SLEEPING ON THE JOB?!_ "

Tonna's head turns left and right, as sweat starts jumping out from her forehead.

" _S-so shameful…! I'm supposed to be a hard working chief, proving my high rank… and I fell asleep without a care!_ "

 _Knock knock._

Tonna gasped, as she turns over the door.

"Come in!" Her right hand stood on her chest, as she sighs loudly.

The door handle moves down, as the door keeps turning for more than 45 degree: Mirii's left hand opened, moving near her left hip. Behind the girl, were following Hun, Fara, Bars and Grina: the tall Inkling boy's right hand stood on the door, as it moves back until it released a loud click and standing between its casings.

"Hi Tonna." Mirii's feet were on a green, round carpet which a gold line was turning in circle near the edges. She folds her arms. "Forgive me for not telling you about this briefing sooner, since my rank position was at risk."

"… is this briefing more like another permission request for walking around the city?" Tonna's hands were on her hips, as she snorted with her mouth closed. "You 4 just want to see me being thrown out of chief rank…"

"I wouldn't claim such lie." Mirii rose her head. "Project Neo's whole mystery can't be solved if we keep completing missions unrelated to our case: the clues we are looking for are in very specific places. Places which I know precisely what do, once"

"Mirii, speaking of those permissions…" Tonna closes her eyes, as her eyebrows went down. "The chiefs were starting to ask me questions about all those sudden permissions…"

"Hmpf." Her right hand took her right tentacle, as she starts caressing it. "They still don't have any proof or even any plan to stand in Inkinators' way."

"Although, they were looking at me with a scary stare." Tonna bends forward, frowning a bit more. "If there is one thing I hate the most is suffering this unnecessary risk for losing my"

"Who said we need a permission?" Mirii shook her head slowly. "Since you are a chief now, new tactics might be possible"

"What tactics?!" Tonna opens her arms, as her teeth gritted. "What the turf are you talking about?! Do you even know anything about a chief's exclusive powers?!"

"Tonna, stop shouting like this." Mirii frowns a bit, as her head went slightly down and her arms stretched down. "This is a discussion, not an order. The purpose of this briefing is to conceive the perfect plan which not only grants us the goal of knowing more about the project, but also to keep our positions safe." Her arms bends a bit forward.

Tonna growled faintly, then she sighs as her head lowered and her right fingers stood on her forehead.

"Look…" Her right hand moved down. "I know I have promised to help you out, since I'm worried about Hun…"

"W-wait, what?!" Hun steps forward, as his eyebrows were up and his eyes got a bit wide. "Are you really worried about me?!"

"Well… not just me." She smiles. "I feel bad for the fact they are basically running experiments on you…"

The boy's mouth was left open.

"Ah… well…" He chuckles a bit, as his right hand scratches the back of his head. "That's a really nice thing to do, Tonna." He moves his arms around. "But who am I to deserve all this free help? I want to do something too!"

"Hunley, I'm sure you can greatly help us with your knowledge." Mirii's turns to her right, as she smiles. "This whole briefing is moving around you, actually."

"Really?" He turns over the girl, as his right forefinger points at him. "Me?"

Mirii nods.

"Your direction will contribute at least 80% of this plan." She returns over Tonna. "This is something important: my mother revealed a detail who truly opens a new route for solving Project Neo once and for all."

"I see…" Tonna walks a bit backwards, sitting on her office chair. "Although, this detail better be truly important as you claim, otherwise you can forget to receive another permission to leave the Headquarters."

"When perfection claims that my evidence is truly decisive, you should do nothing but open your ears and listen carefully about **a contradiction which would destroy Project Neo's whole credibility**."

* * *

Mirii took a breath, as her mouth stood closed for a moment. Tonna's eyes were wide, her opened mouth was even wider.

"… so, the fact that Hun has this black ink… **is it truly because of Project Neo**?!" Tonna's right hand covered her mouth.

"Correct, although I would ask myself a different question than that…" Mirii's head rose, her arms folded.

"How Hunry got this black ink in the first place? Yeah, the whole world would do that."

Mirii's head turns to her left, as her irises went on her eyes' left corner.

"I see you decided to break out of your dilemma, Greta." Her head rose.

Grina's head was down a bit, her eyes were closed, her left hand's palm was looking at the ceiling while staying closer to her head.

"Sorry for my little outburst." She rose her head back, opening her eyes, as her left hand rests on her left hip. "The salt was really choking me this morning… so, don't worry about calling me Grina."

"Hmpf." Her head returns forward. "As long as you quit your antics for once…"

"Naaaah, why I would hold in some awesome bursts?!" She grins for a moment, as her left hand took her left tentacle pulling it behind her left ear. "You know, my personality is more explosive than a Blaster!"

"Yeah, like totally agree with that!" Bars turns behind, as he smiles at the girl. "When you get filled with fun, you get all sugar rush: as obvious as math!"

"Except you don't care much about math…" Her eyes closed, her grin expanded, her head tilts to her left a bit.

The boy laughs loudly.

"I ain't a nerd, girl!" He grins with his eyes closed. "I squish Squids and play videogames: that's how I roll!"

Grina laughs, as her hands were on her stomach.

"Would you two stop shouting nonsense?" Mirii's eyes rolled, as she sighs loudly. "We are still in the middle of a briefing…"

"Ah yes, the briefing!" Grina's right forefinger rose. "So, what does Hunry says about the situation?"

Mirii's head turns to her right: Hun's head was pointed right over Grina.

"What I say about the situation…?" His head tilts up, as his arms folded. "Hmm… you asked before why I got this black ink in the first place… right?"

"Yep!" Grina nods, smiling. "Good memory job, Hunry!" Her right thumb rose, as she grins. "Your memory ain't so spongy anymore!"

Hun chuckles a bit, nodding.

"Thank you for the compliment!" His eyes opened, as his head turns to his right while his eyes were staring at Mirii. "Alright, Grina asked that question… hmm…"

"Hunley, I'm sure you can tell us something about your past." Mirii smiles, bending a bit over him. "Not to mention, your intelligence is capable of conceiving the most brilliant plans: after all, you managed to get all the way through that flying Stingray base all alone… something who certainly requires fine mental skills."

"But I don't remember much from my past…" He shrugs, as his mouth downturns. "However, if there is someone who might do… are my sister and my parents."

The boy turns over Fara, which hands were behind her back: she was smiling widely.

"Big bro, remembering the good ol' times is something I'd never get tired of…" Her eyes closed, her mouth got neutral. "… but I don' recall a moment where you went 'ere and got in a lab."

"Really?" His fingers were on his chin. "Then, maybe our parents know something about that…"

He snaps his right fingers.

"Hey, how about we are going back home and ask them something about my past?! Maybe there is an information which explains the reason why I have this black ink!" He smiles widely.

Fara's eyes sparkled, as she bends down, clenching her fists and opening her smiling mouth widely.

"You mean, we are goin' back to the farms?! For real?!"

"It seems to be the case!" He turns over Mirii. "What do you say, Mirii? Is it reasonable enough to get there?"

"… it's perfectly reasonable, Hunley." Mirii's smile was reaching her cheeks, as she turns over Tonna. "So reasonable, Tonna would never find a way to contradict yourself. That's who Hunley is: a perfect genius!"

Tonna's irises were shrunk, her tentacles went zigzag, her left cheek twitched.

" _But… but she did mention multiple times how a permission was needed! She also said to be sure about remembering anything about his past! Wh-why she even said that?! … unless…_ "

Her eyes turns over Hun.

" _Grina told me once, that Mirii has a crush on Hun… and just before, she shouted all those compliments over him… did she figured out that Hun was going to say all this and gave him the occasion to appear as a perfect genius? …_ "

Her eyes went back on Mirii.

"You…" Her eyes got a bit wide, her eyebrows went down. "… quick question: how much time you spent, thinking about all this?!"

"Thinking?" Her head rose, as her arms folded. "About what? The only thing I knew was this black ink inconsistency… not enough to"

"Then why you were asking a permission in the first place?!" Her hands were on hips, as her head lowered slightly.

"A permission…? I never claimed to want a permission from you." She snorted faintly.

"WHAT?!" Tonna stands on tiptoes, as her arms were stretched down, her fists were clenching and her eyes were expanded. "YOU WENT ALL THE WAY HERE TO GET ANOTHER TURFING PERMISSION FROM ME! YOU EVEN SAID THAT."

Mirii's face got neutral. Her eyes closed.

"Everyone…" Her head tilted down. "Did I asked Tonna a permission to get out of the Headquarters?"

The other 4 Inklings said no together.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Tonna's tentacles went up, as she growled. "DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU ABOUT THAT STATEMENT WHERE SHE SAID TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT DO IN SPECIFIC PLACES?!"

"… yes, I said that." Mirii's right foot slides forward, as her eyes open. "So?"

"SO?!" Her right hand impacted on her forehead. "What does it mean to go in specific places in your mind?!"

"… did I really said to go somewhere in particular?" Mirii's right forefinger points down at Tonna. "I'm sure that I said the following words: the clues we are looking for are in very specific places. Places which I know precisely what do."

"YES, THAT!" Tonna jumped, as her left forefinger pointed down Mirii. "YOU WANT TO LOOK IN VERY SPECIFIC PLACES!"

"I said WE… that means also you." Mirii's arms folded. "Because, if you would had let me finish my speech, I would had pointed out that **the person who needed to explore those places was you**."

"WWHHHHAAAAAATTT?!" Tonna jumped backwards, sitting on her office chair.

"Yes… that's because you are a chief now." Mirii closes her eyes. "Since you are a chief, you would receive free access **to reach secret documents, all concerning the project** : you would find an excuse to take a read on them… instead, you would take a quick photo of them and send everything over us."

"… wh-what the…" Tonna's irises shrunk. "… no way this was your plan all along…"

"Actually, this is nothing more than an idea to discuss in this briefing… after all, you claimed that I don't know anything about a chief's exclusive powers." Mirii shakes her head slowly, as her eyes opened. "Who am I to order everyone around like a dictator? That's why I wanted to do this briefing…"

" _…_ _this girl… I don't believe in the slightest she came up with those excuses in a jiffy! She must have predicted all this: she kicked me right in front of a dead end!_ " Tonna swallows silently.

"Now, Tonna…" Mirii coughed once. "Because Hunley, ingeniously conceived"

"Wait!" Tonna stands up, with her arms down and her fists clenching. "You said that this whole briefing was moving around Hun! YOU KNEW THAT"

"I thought the possibility that Hunley might know something more about this…" Mirii's wrists went on her hips. "His contribution was important because, **whenever answer he might say is going to affect the direction of this briefing**. After all, I didn't had the perfect solution already in my head: I had nothing more than ideas to discuss. If Hunley didn't say anything, I would had proceeded to mention my initial idea."

Tonna… falls back on her office chair, with her arms waving down a bit.

" _…_ _I give up: I'm truly looking like an idiot, trying to outsmart someone who already made me fall in the pit._ "

"As I was saying…" Mirii sighs. "Because of Hunley's wise, rational thoughts about the situation, I can conclude that we should truly get a permission to visit the farms and talk with his parents. This choice seems safer than asking permission for taking those secret documents about the project. Am I right on this?"

Tonna's irises were shrunk, her eyes expanded: she starts trembling, gritting her teeth and slowly bending down, as her fists were clenching as much as they could. She lifts her posture back, as a loud and long sigh left her mouth.

"… if perfection claims that indeed Hun's thoughts were genial, I can't do nothing but to applaud such genius and immediately get you a permission, since this is the best way to not make me lose my rank."

Tonna claps slowly, but loudly. Mirii turns over Hun: she closes her eyes, while smiling widely.


	166. Back to the farms - Chapter 4

**Once again, I updated my writing style... although it isn't that noticeable as before, so don't worry too much about it: if I notice that it's not good enough, I'll revert it back to the previous one. Even then, I'm sure I have improved a lot ever since the first chapters...**

 **Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Her glove-like hands were pressing on the window, as her smiling mouth opened wide and her eyes were sparkling: her irises were pointed on moving fields which either had plain grass, a sea of grain or vegetables.

On the distance, there were some small hills which on the sides, small forests were extending sideways for at least more than one hundred yards.

Moving his head over Fara's left side of her head, Hun's smile was rather large, as his irises were following the fields passing by: a group of seacows were bending down, as their teeth grasped the grass. Some were moving their mouths, with their cheeks puffed.

"Th' fields are the same as I remember…!" The little girl's head turns to her left, as her right hand was sliding down. "Do you remember them too, big bro?"

"Yes, Fara." His eyelids went all the way down. "To think I would get a chance to see the farms again…"

His back was twisting, his eyes focused on Mirii which was wearing a black coat: her right hand was holding her smartphone, her eyes were pointed on the screen, while she was sitting on a leather-covered seat.

"Mirii."

Her head was already looking at Hun, as her eyes were a little bigger.

"Yes?" Instantly, her mouth was in the shape of a small smile.

"I still didn't thanked you for letting me and Fara return home for at least one day." His cheeks were red, his head was a bit down, his irises still pointed over the girl's eyes. "I-I wish to repay you other than just telling thanks, though…"

Her whole face was red, her irises were smaller. Her head immediately was down, her eyes were looking at the smartphone, her mouth was flat and wide.

"Wh-what are you stating?!" Sweat drops were flying in the air, moving down. "I-I didn't do anything remarkable to receive such praises… in fact, I'm regretting my enormous passivity!"

"Pffff, really? Defending Hunry's genius is a sign of laziness?"

Mirii's head was now up in the middle, her eyes were looking the back of front-right seat's headrest. A left hand's palm was staring at the ceiling, coming from the left side of the seat.

"I guess that's what you get when you have a brother who studied law: your mind is right out of the box." Her left hand was tilting to the right, until the car dashboard was the only thing visible.

"Is that an insult, Grina?!" Her eyebrows were down, her teeth were gritted, her back was bended forward, her left hand's fingers were curled.

"Naaaah. Why you think everything is an insult over you? A true friend would never insult you just to get a laugh out of you." A sigh was coming from behind the seat.

Mirii's head was tilted up, her eyelids were on the middle, her left hand was a bit open.

"… my brother taught me his own tactics, when I was helping him in some of his many cases."

"You helped your brother? That's new." Grina's head was coming from the seat's left side, with her left iris resting on her left eye's left corner. "Were you looking for clues with him?"

"Somewhat." Mirii's head was down, her eyelids were all the way down, her eyebrows were in a middle position. "I was little, so I couldn't really participate in any of his conversations with witnesses or people generally involved in those cases."

"Girl, like why did you not become a lawyer too?" Bars' voice was coming from the left, as two hands were holding a steering wheel. "You would dominate on every case!"

"Hmpf, I wouldn't claim such statement with no evidence on your part." Her eyes were open, staring to the left. "Besides, my school career is moving towards the Agent side…"

"What about the project, girl? You are kinda cracking it a lot." His right forefinger was pointing the ceiling, with the hand a bit distant from the steering wheel.

"The merit can't be considered just mine: Hunley for example"

A music was coming from Mirii's right hand: the smartphone's screen was illuminated, as a number was standing at the top and two buttons, red and green, were on the bottom. Her right thumb touched the green button and her right hand was tilting clockwise, stopping on her right ear.

"Hello?"

 _Mirii, this is Tonna speaking: activate the Speakerphone mode, please!_

Her right hand was now in front of her face: her right thumb went down on a circle, which was showing a speaker.

"Done."

 _Thank you! Now, can everyone bzzzz_

Mirii's eyebrows were down. Hun and Fara's head were staring at each other.

"Tonna?"

 _Bzzz arn it! Bars, accost the car!_

The steering wheel was rotating clockwise, as the hands were pushing in the same direction from their sides. The fields no longer were moving, as a large rock was standing in the front.

 _Did you stop?_

"Did that, girl!" His head was turned over the smartphone, while tilting to the right, as his right thumb was pointing up.

 _Grrr… STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'M A WOMAN!_

"Whoa!" Sweat drops were flying from his forehead, his arms were bended back, his hands were open. "Like, truly sorry for that… woman!"

 _Sigh… anyway! I want all of you return immediately to the Headquarters._

"WHAT?!" Hun was bending towards the smartphone, with his face pointed right on it.

"NO!" Fara's hands were on her mouth, as her irises were small.

Smoke was coming from Mirii's ears, as her eyelids were in the middle.

"And what kind of nonsensical, ridiculous reason do you have for this…?"

 ** _Because Agents are running a mission, exactly in the same point where you are going to_** _._

Grina's head was coming from her seat's left side, with her left iris resting on her left eye's left corner: her mouth was a bit downturned.

"… a mission?" Hun's right forefinger scratched his forehead's right side. "What mission?"

 _It seems that Stingrays were spotted around the local farms: a team of Agents were sent on the spot with the order of inspecting the zone and capture any Stingray creature they could find._

His mouth opened wide: his eyebrows were down.

"… you said that we must come back?"

 _Exactly. If those Agents will_

"I think not."

A loud gasp came from the smartphone.

 _HUN, DON'T YOU EVEN_

"How could you say I should leave my parents behind?!" His teeth gritted, his fists were clenching a lot. "They are in danger!"

 _They are NOT! Those Agents aren't one just for show: they are true experts_

"My parents always cared so much about me and my sister… and this is what I do to repay them?! Running away?!"

 _No, no, NO! You are not running away, Hun! In fact, your parents would probably say the same thing: returning to the Headquarters so_

"They would never do that, Tonna. Those Stingray fiends already tried to threaten my sister's life… I'll not give them the chance to even think to threat my parents! I'm going to kick them out of the farms and protect my parents!" Hun's right forefinger was pointing on the road. "Let's go!"

 _HUN, STOP! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU AND ALL THE OTHERS' RANKS ARE AT STAKE?! THE AGENTS ARE GOING TO SOLVE THE SITUATION!_

"No, I'll be the one who will kick the Stingrays out!" His right thumb was pointing at him. "I want to fight for my own family!"

"Me too!" Fara jumped, with her eyebrows down and her mouth downturned.

 _…_ _siiiigh… … you know what? Yeah, go right ahead and be a hero: make sure the other Agents will see you, so you and all your friends will go around the streets asking for money! Don't go crying on me, afterwards: I warned you. Good luck, Hun._

The smartphone screen showed the phrase "End of the call". Hun's head was turned a bit to the left.

"Well? Move this thing on the road, Bars! My parents are in danger!"

"Alright, dude!" His hands were pushing the steering wheel counter-clockwise, as the road was slowly coming over the 5 Inklings. "Like, that bus stop shouldn't be that far from here…"

Hun's back was on his seat's backrest, as his head was turned to his left and his eyes were staring at Fara.

"Fara, once we reach home, you will stay close to our parents and make sure no Stingray is going to attack them."

"But I wan' to come with you, Hun…" Her eyebrows were up, her mouth a bit downturned.

"No! The Stingrays are dangerous!" His head shook left and right. "Mom and dad would never let you roam around the fields with me and you know that very well!"

A sigh came out of her mouth: her head made a quick nod. Hun turns to his right, with his eyes on Mirii's face.

"Mirii, if you can't fight the Stingrays with me, then"

"We three have our weapons, Hunley." Her head was up, her irises were pointed on his face. "You'll not be alone in this fight."

The boy's mouth was smiling.

"Good! Even though my memory isn't that good, I do remember very well the fields around my home: I would like to lead the Inkinators and check in certain places where the Stingrays might hide."

Mirii's cheeks were red, as her eyes were a bit wider.

"Heh, just look at Hunry: when he decides to speak a bit more than usual, he truly acts like a proper leader than Mirii!" A giggle came from the front-right seat.

"Oh, about you Grina…" His head was turned over the front-right seat, with his eyes tracking Grina's left tentacle and his back bending in the same direction.

"Hmm? Ah, drop out the fact I should be the leader: I'm too crazy to"

"You and Bars are so good when battling together: make sure to always stay near each other, ok?" He smiles.

Silence fell in: Bars and Grina's cheeks were both red, as their irises were shrunk. Hun's back was on his seat's backrest.

"… why Mirii has to be our leader?! Hunry is just amazing!" Her head was turned over him. "I seriously vote Hunry for president!"

"For president?! Wh-what does it mean?" His mouth opened, his eyebrows went up.

"It means you are truly a genius, Hunley."

His head turned to the right: Mirii's eyes were closed, her smiling mouth almost reached her cheeks.

"I always knew your intelligence was superb." Her eyes were open. "Please, Hunley… direct this team towards victory." Her head nodded once. "Don't be afraid to talk: that limit doesn't belong to a perfect leader like you…"

His cheeks got red: his mouth was smiling.

"Thank you for the compliment, Mirii."


	167. Back to the farms - Chapter 5

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Darkness was around, as two lights were pointing forward on the road. Fara jumped, with her smiling mouth open.

"We are almost at home, Hun!" Her head was turned to her right, as her arms wrapped around him. "Ar' ya happy abou' that?!"

"Yes, I am!" His mouth was smiling, his right hand was caressing the top of his sisters' head. "Our parents would jump from the joy once they will see us."

"Yuppie!" Her eyes were closed, her legs were kicking the air.

The green plains, together with the mountains on the distance and some trees on the far right pushed the darkness behind: an orange, round sign with a bus vehicle drawn sideways and painted in dark-green was standing on the right side of the road. Some scratches were on the lower edges.

"Well…" His head was turned over his right, his eyes staring at Mirii's smiling face. "… once Fara is safe inside our home, we'll immediately start hunting down those Stingrays."

"Understood." Mirii's head was tilted a bit up. "However, I would advice to not rush during the mission."

"Don't worry!" He smiles. "With patience, we are going to take them out one at the time."

Mirii smiles too. A loud yawn was coming from behind the front-right seat.

"I was looking for some action, not playing a strategic chess." Her elbow's tips were each coming from a side of the headrest.

Mirii's eyebrows were a bit down, her eyes were looking at the headrest.

"How could you still care about having fun, in times like"

"Wait, wait." Hun's right hand was behind Mirii's shoulders.

Her cheeks were red, her mouth flattened, her irises shrunk.

"Let me talk about this, ok?" His left eye winked.

Mirii's whole face was red. The boy's head turns over the seat, as his back was bending a bit forward.

"Grina, I don't think we are going to solve the situation with just a discussion with those Stingrays: we are going to kick them out of fields with the use of the weapons!" He smiles a bit. "We just need a little plan to make sure they are not the ones kicking us out!"

"… good point…" Grina's head was coming from the left side of her seat, with her left iris resting on her left eye's left corner, as her voice's volume was a bit low. "That would be the worst thing receiving a kick in the butt! I mean, we are awesome!" Her arms opened. "Awesome Squids don't get kicked from behind!"

"Yeah, like totally agree with that!" Bars' left foot pushes a car pedal. "Anyway, we are arrived!"

Fara's left hand was pulling the car door's handle up, pushing the door all the way: she jumped, then started rushing towards wooden stair steps.

"MOMMY! DADDY! WE AR' BACK!" Her eyes were closed, her arms were open, her feet were stepping on the steps.

The little girl's left hand took the front door knob, pushing the door. Hun was walking away from the car: the other car doors opened as Mirii, Bars and Grina went out from their respective seats. Suddenly, an Inkling man and an Inkling woman stopped right in front of the door: Fara was behind, between the two, with each one of her hands wrapping their back.

The boy's feet were still on the dust-filled road: he formed a wide smile, which reached his cheeks.

"… Hun?!" Kul's eyes were wide. "Is that… really you?!" He shook his head quickly.

"My little Squid…!" Hilma's eyes were getting watery, as her hands were on her mouth.

Hun sprinted with his arms open: his parents ran on the stairs with Fara right behind. His arms wrapped around his parents, feeling a sense of warm.

"You finally returned, son!" Kul's eyes were closed, his mouth was smiling.

"Huuuuun…!" Hilma left a sob.

"Mom, dad… it's so good to see you again." The boy walks back, still smiling widely.

"Ooooh… Kul, look at our child: he's not so little anymore!" Her left hand stood in front of her mouth, as a tear fell from her left eye.

"Ha ha! He's a young man now!" Kul's right hand patted Hun's left shoulder.

The boy's left shoulder went a bit back, while he was laughing a bit.

"Mommy, I'm also growin' up!" Fara was standing on tiptoes, with her eyes sparkling.

Hilma's right hand caressed the top of her head, smiling.

"Yes, yes you are getting closer to your 14th age…" Her right hand went in front of her mouth. "Our children are growing so fast… are we getting too old already, Kul?" Her eyes rested on her husband.

"Noooo, don't say such thing!" He chuckles a bit. "What I told you yesterday? Think about remaining young and you'll still be young!"

She smiles, nodding with her head. Kul's head turns forward, seeing the three Inklings waving their hands over them: an Ink Tank was behind their backs, with their respective weapons on the other hand.

"Look who we have here!" His right hand was waving left and right. "Hun's friends are here too!"

"Good morning, Mr. Kul." Mirii bows down, with her hands clasped together and down in the middle. "It's a pleasure to meet you again." She rose back, with her mouth smiling.

"Hello!" Grina's right eye closed, while grinning and lowering her eyebrows. "Good to see you again!"

"Hey there!" Bars' mouth closed, as his head nodded once.

Hun's eyes were seeing the 3 Inklings, with Mirii on the left, Bars in the middle and Grina on the right. He turns behind.

"Listen, I wish I could go back home and start chatting with you… unfortunately, we must go immediately." His mouth downturned.

"Already?!" Hilma left a gasp, as her tentacles went up for a moment. "Why?!"

"Because there are some mean creatures lurking around the fields." Hun's right fist hits his body. "Me and the others will go hunting them down and kick them out for good."

"Who are you going to kick out, exactly?" Kul folds his arms, as his left eyebrow rose.

"Stingrays, dad!" He frowns. "They are about to attack the town and our house too!"

"Stingrays…?" His eyebrows lowered. "… you know, your mother came back home one day after selling some food, saying that people kept talking about creatures like these."

Hun's eyes expanded.

"Really?!" His mouth opened wide. "What did they say?!" His head turned over Hilma.

"Uhm…" Her head was a bit low, her right fingers went in front of her mouth. "… they said something about **those creatures holding barrels** … but I didn't really put too much listen on that, because I thought it was just a joke. Maybe I shouldn't thought of that…"

"Barrels?" Hun turns behind. "Do you have any idea about the barrel?"

Mirii's right forefinger was on her right cheek.

"It's not enough to make any conclusive, rational solution…" Her eyes closed, slowly shaking her head.

Bars and Grina shrugged. Hun frowns a bit.

"It doesn't sound good…" He opens his arms a bit. "What if they are hiding something dangerous inside those barrels? One thing is sure." His right fist hits his left palm. "If we don't do something about this, those Stingrays might ruin the fields! I say we should go to the town right ahead and look around: what do you say?"

"I say: aye aye, cap'n!" Grina's tongue sticks out, as her right eye was closed. "Time to sail through the seven seas and prepare the cannons: some fatty pirate will go to the plank!"

"Well, maybe those Stingrays are chilling around the town…" Bars' chuckles a bit. "Like, we might even get an audience while squishing them one at the time!"

"I have no objections." Mirii rose her head. "There is no reason to stay here any longer: we must interrogate more persons, so we will truly find a lead to follow."

Hun smiles, while nodding: he turns behind facing his parents.

"Meanwhile, Fara will stay with you." He moves his arms around. "What do you say?"

"Good idea!" Kul's eyes were closed. "Fara is too young to deal with the more dangerous situations… besides, your mother would be so worried I'd be the one who's getting really worried!" He laughed for a bit.

Hilma giggled a bit.

"I agree…" She sighs loudly. "I feel she would like to see our home a bit more, before returning to the city…"

Her head turns right-down, as her eyes spotted Fara with her mouth smiling a bit.

"Big bro, be careful ok?" Her eyes closed.

"Of course I will!" He nodded twice. "I have fought them before… I can fight them again!" His right fist impacted on his body. "No one is going to stop us, that's for sure!"

The boy turns behind, as his right hand was moving behind.

"Come on, everyone! Let's get to the town and return here as winners!"

The three Inklings nodded, while smiling widely. Hun starts walking, quickly followed by the other three: Mirii went on Hun's right, as Grina was behind him and Bars was near Grina's right. Fara, Kul and Hilma waved their hands over the Inkinators, as they were walking down the road.


	168. Back to the farms - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Bird chirps were coming from the right, where some trees were standing on the grass. The Sun was hitting Hun's eyes: his eyelids almost completely lowered, as his right hand stood right in front of the Sun.

"Hmm… today would have been great for harvesting…" He sighs silently. "Will I ever get that back…?"

"Of course you will!"

The boy's shoulders turned to his left: Grina's mouth was smiling, her eyebrows were a bit up. Her feet stepped the ground quickly, as the girl's distance from Hun reduced a bit.

"Who said that you are stuck back at Inkopolis? Even people who previously lived there, moved out of the city to find some peace and quiet in smaller towns!" Her left hand moved a bit up and down.

"Really?" His mouth opened a bit.

"Sure!" Grina giggled, with her eyes closed. "Getting all pessimistic will get you smacked down for the count: why not just enjoying the beautiful scenery of mountains and forests with a smile?"

"Well… ehm…" His eyes went up.

"Grina, this is not the time to lower the attention." Mirii's head rose, as her irises were pointed to the left. "The Stingrays are lurking around those fields. If the team is distracted, they would gain many opportunities to take us down."

"Sheesh…" Grina's eyelids went to the middle, her irises were pointed to her right, her eyebrows were a bit down. "So much for motivating the team… you might as well put some grey clouds around and some menacing thunders coming from them!"

"I'm not the responsible for deciding which situation is coming upon the Inkinators." Mirii frowns a bit. "I do not intend to find myself and Hunley unprepared: underestimating our enemies is one of the worst mistake this team might make!"

Grina sealed her mouth, her eyelids were a bit up, her eyebrows went down a bit more: her irises went in the middle.

"Hunry, what do you think about this? Should we get all tensed and sad or should we enjoy the fields instead?"

"What are you implying?!" Mirii's frown increased, her irises shrunk a bit, a vein popped out from her forehead, her back was bending a bit forward. "That nonsensical question has nothing to"

"Let Hunry answer that darn question, Mirii!" Grina snorted, with her irises looking back at Mirii. "He's not that stupid to figure out the best solution anyway!"

Her irises went back in the middle, as her mouth smiled.

"Actually, his intelligence is so inspiring… I do want to learn some tricks from him!" She giggled.

"Ehm… eh eh…" His cheeks blushed a bit, as his right hand scratches the back of his head. "Thank you for that, Grina… and I agree we shouldn't be that sad." He smiles.

Grina's right elbow went behind, as her grin grows instantly.

"Yes! That's the spirit!" Her eyes closed.

Mirii's eyes grew a bit, her irises shrunk, her eyebrows were down: she was staring at Hun, which right forefinger was up.

"But we can't go hunting for fun, you know." Hun's eyebrows went up. "The idea of Stingrays being around the fields is not good… actually, it's something terrible!"

The girl's mouth opened wide, her eyebrows went up. Mirii rose her head a bit, nodding, as her irises grew back.

"I agree with that point of view, Hunley." Her eyebrows went down. "It's terrible to let those crooks roam around: I fear they might choose to attack the town unscrupulously."

"Yes, exactly!" Hun nodded. "That's why we must kick them out first, then it would be really the time to enjoy the scenery!"

Mirii smiled, lowering her head back to normal level.

"You are truly wise, Hunley…" Her eyes closed, as her cheeks blushed. "It's fascinating to hear such effective solutions."

Hun's cheeks got red, as his smile reached them. Grina's eyebrows were down, her mouth was downturned as she sighs loudly.

"Shoot… I should had remembered that Hunry has his eyes on Mirii." Her voice volume came low.

"Whooaaa, like look what I just found!"

Grina's head turned behind: Bars' left thumb and forefinger were holding a coin in a vertical position.

"Wow, lucky!" Grina's smiling mouth opened, as her eyes were sparkling. "Looks like Barsy doesn't just find bad stuff on the ground…"

The boy laughs loudly, as his left hand went inside his left pocket, returning back out with just the palm visible.

"Come on, come on let's get real: Bars has always been awesome!" His right arm bended, as his Roller weapon rested on his right shoulder. "I just need some crushing entrance and there I go, ready to roll!"

Grina giggles with her eyes closed. Mirii snorted, as her eyelids went to the middle.

"I would advice to watch your steps very carefully… in order to not return back inside the car." Mirii lowered her head, raising her eyelids and lowering her eyebrows. "That would really get on my nerves, seeing so much imperfection."

Bars shrugged, as his head shakes left and right.

"Yeah, yeah, like sorry for stepping on your nerves, girl."

"Hmpf." Mirii's head turned forward. "The distance between us and the houses is rather short… it's time to investigate without any waste of time."

"Hmm…" Hun's right hand went behind his chin. "You know, I don't think to be that good at drawing information…" He turns to his right, seeing Mirii. "Would you like to ask people about this rumor? I believe you can do this very easily."

"Sure." Mirii nodded, while smiling. "I'm indeed perfect for using my brilliant mind… and I'm glad to hear your considerations too."

Hun's eyes were closed, his mouth was smiling. Mirii's irises shifted a bit to the left: her mouth opened slightly.

"What the"

 _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFMMMMMM!_

A line of white smoke was behind a jet: under it, a waterfall of dark-blue liquid falling towards a large group of houses.

 _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFMMMMMM!_

Another white smoke line was coming from above the Inkinators: under the jet, another waterfall of dark-blue liquid falling down near the houses, hitting their roofs.

The 4 Inklings were down: Mirii's left knee was on the grass, her hands down pushing up, her teeth gritted.

"EVERYONE!" Her head turns over each Inkling, as her eyebrows were down. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Grina's hands kept hitting her shirt and short pants, as dust fell down. "I'm not so sure about that little town over there…"

"The Stingrays!" Hun's head was turned over Mirii, as his face was frowning. "Come on, everyone! They already start attacking!"

The boy sprints, bending forward.

"HUNLEY!" Mirii's right arm stretched towards Hun.

Her legs start kicking the air rapidly.

"HUUUNNLLLEEEEEYYYY!"

 _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFMMMMMM!_

"HUNLEY, SLOW DOWN! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO VENTURE WITH SUCH HURRY!" Her left hand was waving, while gasping a bit.

The boy's left foot slides on the dusty road, then standing still with his eyes looking forward. Mirii's legs gradually move slower and slower, stopping right on Hun's right side. Their eyes were seeing the dark-blue liquid on the stone-made roads, walls, grass…

Most of the windows had pieces of glass on the edges. On the road, several Inklings shapes were down, all covered in this dark-blue liquid. A strong, putrid smell entered inside Mirii's nostrils: her face grimaces.

"Yuck…" Her left fingers pinched her nose. "Utterly disgusting…"

Her irises steered to the left: Hun was walking over the liquid. Mirii jumped in front of him, as her face was frowning and slightly tilted up, same for her irises.

"Don't you dare interacting with that putrid substance…" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Mirii, this is an emergency: I can't stand here, doing"

"I can't stand here, seeing your life at stake for utilizing a non-optimal tactic." Her right hand rose her weapon. "Leave this operation to perfection."

Her right forefinger presses the trigger of her weapon, as her eye looks through the scope and her left hand holds the weapon in the middle. Hun's mouth was still open.

 _BLAM!_

A straight, orange line came from the weapon stopping before the liquid: Mirii gasped, as her irises shrunk and her right hand lowered the weapon down.

"Impossible!" Her right foot made a step backwards. "How that liquid resists in front of the ink?!"

"Oh no…" Hun stepped backwards with his left foot.

"Eeeewwww!"

Immediately, the two Inklings turned their backs: Grina's hands were in front of her nose and mouth, as her weapon was in front of her feet. Her eyebrows are up.

"Wh-what's up with the atrocious smell?!" Her hands were on her stomach, as her back was bending forward, her tongue was sticking out and her face was grimacing and getting slightly green. "It's like someone barfed garlic and rotten eggs!"

Mirii's face grimaced, as she slowly turns forward.

"I-I never seen such putrid liquid…" She sighs loudly, with her left fingers pinching her nose. "And apparently, ink can't cancel its existence!"

Bars' face was green, as he shook his head slowly.

"Like, I'm not feeling too good…" His left hand stood on his mouth, as his cheeks puffed.

"Nnnnnggghhhh!" Mirii swallows silently. "Hunley… wh-what's your advice?! Shall we try to save those Inklings immerged inside that liquid…?"

"Of course we have to save them!" His left foot went ahead. "We can't let a smell get the best of us!"

"Wow… do you have a cold, Hunry?!" Grina bends down, as her right hand picks her weapon's handle. Her eyebrows were down, her mouth downturned. "I-I just can't stay here any longer… bad smells are something that really amps up my anger." She turns behind. "Am I asking too much for having at least some decent air?! Gee!"

"Grina…" Hun shrugged. "Don't go away… the Inkinators need you!"

Suddenly, noises were coming from behind… the boy turns in that direction, as he jumped a bit. A male Inkling covered in dark-blue liquid was lifting his right leg, dragging his left leg along the way. His arms were tilting back and forth, slowly.

Dark-blue sweat kept falling from the limbs and face, which the eyes were glowing. The entire shape kept expanding and lowering in a slow, rhythmic manner. The mouth opened, showing sharp teeth which were covered in light-green liquid.

Mirii gasped, immediately lifting her weapon at her head height level, holding the trigger and pointing the scope right on the Inkling's head.

 _BLAM!_

The head tilted to the right, as the Inkling kept walking in a very slow pace: groans and growls were coming from his mouth. Behind him, a female Inkling slowly rose from the dark-blue liquid, gradually turning over the Inkinators.

Mirii slowly walks backwards… Bars and Grina's eyes almost popped out.

"Whoa… like… da squid is that…?" His jaw dropped.

"I don't know… and I don't even want to know." Grina starts walking behind Bars.

Mirii's head turned to her left: Hun was still, seeing the covered Inklings marching towards them. Some were stumbling a bit… some were groaning…

Mirii's eyes rested on the male Inkling: he was standing still, stumbling in front of the orange ink. Suddenly, he bends forward, his head tilts down and

 _BLAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!_

Dark-blue liquid fell on the orange ink. Grina jumped, as her face turned green and her weapon fell back in front of her feet. Mirii grimaces, as she quickly run near Hun.

"Hunley, we must retreat!" Her mouth was near his right ear. "Those Inklings are immune to ink… no, they are not even Inklings anymore!"

Her face turned back, seeing the male Inkling staring down the girl: his arms tilted up, pointed directly over Mirii.


	169. Mutants from the liquid - Part 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Hun turns behind, as his right forefinger points over his house which was standing on a small hill.

"LET'S GET BACK! NOW!" The boy sprints, gritting his teeth.

Mirii rushed, bending down a lot and staying on his right. Grina's left hand patted Bars' right shoulder, as her arms were moving back and forth, same for her legs: the boy groaned, as he starts running near her left side.

"Wh-what's your plan, Hunley?!" Her mouth was taking quick breaths, as her irises turned up-left.

"Th-the plan is to just run back to the house!" He pants a bit. "Then we'll come up with another plan!"

The girl sealed her mouth: her irises went back looking forward.

" _There must be another way to deal with the situation… I can't accept the existence of something impossible to defeat! It wouldn't… no, that wouldn't make any sense!_ " She frowns. "Hunley, let's try heading for the woods and"

"No! My parents and sister are in deep trouble!" His head turned to his right, as his eyebrows were down. "And I'm too worried about that, to be honest!"

Mirii's eyebrows went neutral, her mouth opened a bit.

"… sorry for my incompetence of not remembering such important detail." Her eyebrows went up, her right teeth bite her lips.

"That's ok!" He smiles. "It's just a matter of seconds, don't worry! Once we"

 _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFMMMMMM!_

Dark-blue liquid fell in a straight line, in front of the house's main door. His eyes expanded, his mouth wasn't breathing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He sprints even faster.

"HUNLEY, WAIT!" Mirii's legs kicked much quicker. "THAT JET MIGHT COME BACK SOONER! YOU'LL GET HIT BY THAT LIQUID!"

"I DON'T CARE!" He grits his teeth, frowning a lot.

He slides a bit, stopping in front of a small wooden door which fences were standing through a line which was circling all around the house.

"MOM! DAD!" His hands pushed the door, running a bit and stopping right before the large liquid line. "FARA!"

The door right ahead was tilting backwards, as Fara jumps out with her eyes watery and her hands waving over Hun.

"BIG BRO! HELP!" Her right hand rubs the lower side of her right eye.

Hun snorted, as his head turned left and right while tilting down: he took three slow steps backwards… when Mirii jumps in front of him, frowning a lot with her head down.

"Don't even think trying to jump over that liquid…" Her eyes squeezed.

"MIRII! MY SISTER IS CRYING!" His eyes were getting watery. "She needs me… she's counting on me, don't you see?! I'm someone important for her!"

"Ah yes?! You are someone important for me as well!" Her eyelids went up, her arms stretched down, her fists clenched as she stands on tiptoes.

Suddenly, her eyes expanded, her irises shrunk, her face was entirely red. Hun's mouth opened wide, as his cheeks went red too.

"… ah… aaah…" Her face got an even brighter red.

"HUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The girl jumped back: Kul and Hilma's arms were wrapping around Fara, as she let out a sob.

"RUN, SON! RUN TOWARDS THE FOREST!" Kul's eyebrows were down, as he was bending forward.

"Why dad?!" He opens his arms, as his eyebrows went up. "I can't leave my family like this! You are all so kind… I-I never seen this kindness in anyone, except Mirii!"

Mirii's eyes were sparkling, as her mouth opened wide.

"I saw the flying things coming from the forest behind you!" He was slowly walking backwards. "They were going towards the town… and now"

 _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFMMMMMM!_

"BE QUICK, HUN!" The man frowned a lot. "THEY ARE ATTACKING US!"

Hilma's head was near Fara's left ear, as her mouth was moving: her lips kissed the top of her head.

"But"

"DON'T WASTE ANY TIME!" The man turned behind, as his right hand pushed Fara gently towards the entrance.

"Dad, wait!" The boy stretches his right arm forward.

His eyes were seeing his parents and sister all near the right side of a table. The door tilts all the way, until his eyes were seeing just that. His eyebrows went down, as his nose inhales loudly.

"This time they really have done it…" He slowly turns behind, as his fists clenches. "They caused too much damage… I want to punish them until they will realize their mistakes!"

Grina and Bars were behind the wooden entrance: the girl's wrists were on her hips, her head was tilting to her left a bit, her eyebrows were up.

"Hunry, are you sure to face down the Stingrays without knowing a way to defeat that liquid?" Her irises went to her right. "You know, without a weapon on our side that would force all of us to walk on the plank."

"Uhm…" His right hand was scratching his chin, as his head was tilted a bit down. "Ink is not effective… … oh wait! That's right!"

He nods as his right forefinger rose.

"Inside that forest, there is a house where"

"Two old scientists live."

Hun immediately turns behind: Mirii's arms were folded, her head was a bit up.

"Do you remember the time you went to the hospital after that major attack? Me, Bars and Grina went right here to find more information about the job you were supposed to do." Her right forefinger stood on her right cheek.

"Ah… ehm… somewhat!" He chuckles a bit, as his right fingers scratched his forehead.

"Well… to be technical…" A sweat drop appears on her head's left side, as her eyelids stood in middle. "… events went in a slight different way…"

"Girl, like don't even mention it!" Bars' eyebrows were up, as his teeth gritted. "Ever since that virtual trip, I got like 2-3 nightmares based on me trying to run away from a flying Squid!"

Grina turns over the boy, sighing loudly.

"That's terrible… forced to see that monster again… how can you get some sleep?!"

"Eh eh, like don't sweat on it, girl!" Bars laughed, as he turns over the girl. "Now the only thing I'm dreaming is to jump from vine to vine, hitting my chest with my fists and scream all across the jungle!"

"Ha ha, that sounds fun!" Her eyes closed, giggling. "But for curiosity, do you happen to lift barrels and chuck them towards seacrocodiles?"

"Ironically… more than you might think." He slowly nods, while grinning.

"ANYWAY!"

Bars jumped, turning over Mirii which eyebrows were down as her arms were stretched and her feet were standing on tiptoes.

"There is no time to tell the whole backstory to Hunley: we must enter inside that forest and interrogate the old scientists!" Her right forefinger pointed over the forest.

"Scientists…?" Hun's mouth opened a bit, as he starts walking towards the wooden door. "Are you sure? I don't remember this word from"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Like, I remember something important!" Bars' hands were on the top of his head, as his irises shrunk. "The scientists you are talking about… I remember the old dude saying that he and his wife were working for Project Neo!"

Suddenly, Mirii gasped as her irises shrunk and her back was bending forward a lot.

"WHAT?! THAT MADNESS IS RELATED TO PROJECT NEO?!" Her jaw dropped.

"No joke, girl…" His left hand stood on his chest. "They said to have been exiled around the farms and they were using camouflage technology to hide inside that forest we are going into."

Mirii sealed her mouth, as she swallows silently.

"… camouflage you said…?" Grina's left hand pulled her left tentacle back. "Then, how come Hunry knows this?"

Mirii's head immediately turns over Hun, which was standing still looking at Grina.

"… hey… like, that's a very good question!" Bars turns his head over Hun. "Dude, weren't you saying to go in the forest and find the old scientists?"

"Ehm… why you call them like this?" He tilts his head to his left a bit.

"Because they think and rethink about technology stuff!" He lifts his Roller weapon. "Like, this stuff you are seeing is like technology."

"Useless example." Mirii rose her head. "The real example is mentioning smartphone… but considering Hun's general knowledge, mentioning television is fine enough."

"Ah… really?" He turns over Mirii, as his arms moved a bit around.

"Really." Mirii nods. "Think about those people who ran experiments on you, the other day…"

Hun's head tilts up a bit, same for his irises: he stood like this for 5 seconds.

"… huh?!" His head returns staring at Mirii. "Wh-what are you talking about?! They are completely different from scientists!"

"Dude, they admitted that right in front of me and your parents…" Bars shrugs. "Maybe you weren't aware that they were scientists… and like, you found them by complete"

"No no!" Hun bends forward, frowning a bit. "Actually, me and my sister visited them for quite a while!"

Grina and Bars' eyes expanded.

"I may not remember how did I find them… but I do remember that when my parents were in town, Fara and I would sneak out of the house and reach their house!" He turns behind, seeing Mirii.

Her jaw was dropped.

"And… and they never said to be scientists…" His head was down a bit. "They… …"

His head went up, as his eyebrows went down.

"Yes, it just came back that memory! They kept calling themselves wizards!" His fists went straight up.

The wind passed near the grass, waving it a bit.

"Wizards! They are wizards!" He walks a bit towards Grina, still not crossing the opened wooden entrance. "They are very gentle, always offering us candies and letting us play with pure magic!"

His eyes were looking towards Grina's face: her mouth was flattened.

"For example, one time they said some weird words…" He looks at two Inklings alternatively. "… and suddenly, my sister became a young woman!"

The three Inklings eyes kept expanding…

"To make her return back to normal, they said the same words… and she was as small as she was back then!" His right forefinger was up, rotating clockwise.

His head lowered, his fingers were on his chin.

"… what was that other magic they did in past…"

"Hunley."

The boy turns behind: Mirii's head was tilted up.

"I suggest to keep those magical stories for another time… now, we must find the scientists and talk to them about Project Neo and that liquid." She nods.

Hun's mouth opened a bit.

"… so…"

Mirii starts walking, passing the wooden door. Hun sprinted towards the girl, staying on her left side.

"So, are you implying that the wizards were not really ones…?"

"It's not your fault." Her right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it. "When ignorance is all you have, especially at such young age… even imaginary excuses are effective."

"I-I should had said this to my parents." His arms opened. "They said that if I mentioned them to my parents… they would get back in their magical world!"

Her right hand squeezed her right tentacle.

" _They dared to ran virtual experiments on Hunley at such young age… small kids must not be involved in front of technological devices not tested yet._ "

Her face was frowning a lot, her teeth were gritted, as she was trembling a bit.

" _If I find out that their experiments harmed Hunley… I'll make them eat the same candies, they feed to him._ "


	170. Mutants from the liquid - Part 2

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Small sun rays were appearing from different points of the leaf collection coming from above. Most of them were orange. One of them starts gliding slowly, even doing a frontal flip! Gently, the leaf landed on Mirii's nose: her irises went right on it.

Her eyebrows went down a bit: her right fingers pinched the leaf, then moving a bit to the right… and opened her fingers. The leaf was falling, swinging a bit in the air. Her irises were now tilting left: three bushes to the left and one to the right almost near a tree.

Her mind starts seeing pebbles on the ground… dust covering her feet… herself sliding on the dusty ground as a Squid…

She shivered, her head shook quickly with her eyes closed: her eyebrows were up, a sigh went out of her mouth.

Her irises turned a bit more to the left seeing Hun's face pointing forward: his mouth was flat, his irises were glued in the same direction as his head, not even his nose was catching air.

Words and laughs were coming from behind in a rather low volume, enough to stomp over chirps from the treetops.

The girl's shoulders turned to the right a bit: her legs stopped with the left one ahead, her eyes expanded.

"Curses!" Her head turned to the left as much as she could. "The liquid reached even the forest!"

"Terrible." Hun frowns, as his right fingers snapped. "When you see the danger's presence, that's the moment when things start getting too difficult!"

"Hmpf, this is the moment where perfection is really shining from someone." Mirii's head rose. "Intuition really let the ordinary Squid discover new ways of improvement…"

Her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Intuition also helps you realize a situation invisible in front of a mere, quick judgement…"

"The fact that there might be a smelly, deformed Inkling marching towards the team?" Grina shrugs, nodding a bit. "Ah yes, that's something rather useful… not much when you can do nothing but Squid-jet out of the dump."

"Only cowards would think such drastic decision…" Mirii slowly turns, as her eyes were staring down everyone. "They choose to give up being someone, preferring to hide inside their own ink."

"Well, who said those are stupid?" Grina bends forward with her wrists on her hips. "Why fighting, if at the end the only memory you'll remember from all this is that stinky whateveryoucallthat, which is really making someone stomach's regurgitate worse than a Sloshing Machine?"

"A smell does nothing but trying to stand in my way…" Mirii frowns a bit, as her right foot slides a bit forward. "I accomplished missions that required the concentration of veterans in war… how could I claim my own achievements, if an insignificant smell puts an end on my victory spree?"

"That's why we must proceed!" Hun's right foot stomped the floor, looking ahead. "Things might get more difficult… but if we don't try attacking whoever wants to harm the fields, we will lose twice!"

Grina's arms opened a bit.

"Alright there, moralistic seekers: let's all go meet our clean friends with a smile."

The 4 Inklings resumed their walk.

"To tell you truth, there aren't any evidence to support the actual presence of those… mutants." Mirii's right forefinger rested on her right cheek.

"Then, how can you explain the puking monster?" Bars' right arm moved a bit up, as his right hand was grasping his Roller weapon. "Like, let's just stick with the basics: they are called for a reason, after so many trials and errors."

Mirii's ears rose, as her legs stopped.

"Huh?!" Hun's head turned to his right a bit, as his eyes were seeing in the distance. "It's just me or…"

"Voices." Mirii's weapon rose, as the scope was in front of her right eye. "Let's see if I can track them down…"

Her eye was resting on some trees and bushes…

"… nothing." Her weapon went down. "Hunley, is that the direction for reaching the scientists' house?"

"Yes." He nods. "Maybe the two wizar, I-I mean scientists were the ones talking with each other."

The boy starts walking, passing Mirii.

"Let's all go forward! We are almost there!" His right arm swings forward.

Grina and Bars look at each other: they both smiled a bit, as they resumed their walk. Mirii was walking on Hun's right side, with her eyes closed.

"… I still don't understand how that liquid could find its way inside"

"OH NO!"

Mirii's eyes opened instantly: in front of them, a large liquid pond in a sideways position with three rocks who were placed almost in a vertical line. Hun's eyes were expanded, his jaw dropped. Grina stops with her irises staring at the liquid: gradually, her mouth formed a smile and chuckled… then laughed loudly!

"Oh my… oh my…" Her left hand was standing on her forehead. "… alright… the joke was so funny, my mouth got all deformed!"

Mirii was frowning, staring down the girl. Hun's mouth was flat and his eyebrows were up.

"Now, now!" Grina grins. "Hunry dear, just end the prank by saying how we are going to take another route…" Her left hand covered her mouth, as her cheeks puffed.

Hun's head turned over Mirii: her frown was still there. His head turns back staring at Grina.

"Ehm…" His irises went to his right for a moment. "I… I admit to not understand why you were laughing like this…" He sighs, as his irises went back in the middle. "… the only thing I know is that the scientists' house is just after this river. We have to jump over those three rocks in order to pass it."

Grina's mouth sealed: her smile retreated a bit.

"… what did you just said?"

"Grina, Hunley said it correctly." Mirii's head rose. "We must cross this river by jumping on the rocks."

Grina's mouth was now flat.

"… no, wait…" Her eyes grew a bit. "… you seriously want to cross this putrid, smelly liquid by jumping on those miniscule rocks…?"

"That's the only solution, Grina." Mirii turns behind. "This forest is already a"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Mirii returns back immediately: Grina's hands were on her cheeks, her weapon bounced a bit until it stops on the cold ground.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO FALL IN THAT STUFF AND BECOME A MINDLESS ZOMBIE!" She frowns, bending her legs a bit. "So much for being a living dictionary about all that intuition spread: you only have ideas for babbling lectures?!"

"Grina, close that mouth of ignorance!" A vein popped out from Mirii's forehead, as her right forefinger points down her face. "We can't Super Jump across the river, because we would hit the leafs and fall down inside the liquid."

Her right arm bended for a moment, then stretched back.

"I don't even have any gadgets useful at the moment… although, I have one back in my room."

"And you just had to forget that…" Grina grits her teeth, trembling. "No way I'm going to be a stinker…" Her fingers rest on her chest. "I'm too fresh to get toilet smell all over my tentacles!"

"Like, I don't feel playing Squid Jump…" Bars' left hand rose, with his eyebrows up. "I have a degree in Rolling, not Jumping."

Mirii's irises shrunk, her mouth opened a bit.

"Wh-what are you claiming?!" Her head twisted over each Inkling. "Stingrays are attacking those fields and YOU decide to really act like cowards?!" She frowns a lot, as her head lowered a bit.

"Nope." Grina's eyes closed, her right forefinger went up. "This is called Reasonable decision to consider your own life first." Her hands went behind her back. "No one ever goes against that, in fact those mutants we saw earlier were doing compliments on us for deciding to live instead of thinking to be invincible heroes and just mindlessly attacking the monsters with the hope as our only weapon."

Mirii moved back a step, as her irises were very small.

"… how could you let a ridiculous fear get the best of you?" Mirii turns over Hun. "Hunley, please say"

The boy was looking at the liquid, with his mouth downturned.

"… Mirii… uuuuhhmmm…" He turns over the girl. "I… I-I don't like this actually…"

"Hunley, no." Mirii walks closer to him. "You are not a coward."

"I know!" He shakes his head, with his eyes closed. "It's just… I-I don't think this is a good idea at all: we could fall down and"

"Hunley, what are you doing?!" Mirii bends forward, frowning. "You heard the trouble those Stingrays were causing over the fields you always cared so much…"

He nods slowly…

"You took the role of a leader, in order to be the one who will save the farms and **your whole family**." Her head rose, as her right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it.

His eyes expanded.

"There is nothing hiding from my sight…" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "I can still see your wish… your wish to return back in those fields and resume your life as a farmer. You still want to stay with your sister, your parents… you want to return back in your true home."

"Hey… that's right!" His fists clenched, his face frowned. "Wh-why I said that wasn't a good idea?! That's our chance to save the farms and people!"

Mirii smiled. Hun turns behind, pointing towards the other side of the river.

"Everyone, come on! We must get rid of this liquid!"

"Aaaaah, nonono!" Grina folded her arms, her eyebrows were down, her eyes were closed. "You can count me off this: yes yes, I'm a big fat loser, I don't care a thing about the others…"

Two veins popped out from Mirii's forehead: she turns over Grina, with her eyelids to the middle.

"… so, this is how much the great Greta fell down…"

Suddenly, Grina's eyes opened wide. Mirii rose her head.

"Reduced to be nothing more than a joke, scared to face the entire world…"

"… scared? Me?!" Her right thumb landed on her chest, as she took three step forward. "I have a courage so large, this world couldn't even contain!"

"No, your courage is secured inside the so-called past you care so much." Mirii snorted. "Today, Greta Inkolina is nothing more than a selfish, arrogant, childish person who wants nothing than mindless, safe fun. Not even extreme."

"Wait, WAIT A DARN MOMENT!" Grina's left foot stomped the floor, as her legs bended down and took her weapon. "Greta NEVER retreats! In fact, I just laugh at danger and eat crooks for snack time!"

"Hmpf… ironically, you prefer living inside a Bubbler and your infantile wishes. In fact, you don't even seem to remember who Greta was…" Her right hand took her right tentacle.

"I remember that, Miss Perfection!" Grina's face was frowning a lot, while letting out a snort. "My true self was never sent inside the darn oblivion! In fact, I really appreciate being called Greta since that demonstrates true awesomeness."

"I'll just call you Grina, since you want to"

"WHO SAID I'M GOING TO RETREAT?!" Her right forefinger pointed at the river. "You see that sack of ship?! I'm going to drink it all and spit down on those sick Stingrays who dared to challenge me into a fight!"

"… it's enough just crossing the river." Mirii's irises went over Bars. "As for you…"

"… like… you all go there?" He chuckles a bit. "Well… I'm kinda worried about Grina…"

"GRETA!" Grina bends over the boy, as her cheeks puffed.

"Whoa!" He jumped, almost throwing his Roller up. "I-I meant Greta, girl!" He grins with his eyebrows up. "Look… I just want to get to the other side and stick around with her."

Grina's cheeks blushed: after lifting her posture back, she smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Barsy." Her head tilted to her left, with her eyes closed. "That's really fresh from you…"

Bars laughs loudly, while blushing a lot and scratching the back of his head with his left hand.


	171. Mutants from the liquid - Part 3

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Hun steps forward, stopping in front of the liquid.

"I'll go first!" His left knee bended a bit.

Mirii's eyebrows were up, her right hand covered her mouth.

" _Well… I guess I should just jump without thinking too much about it… not too slow or too fast… the important thing is to make it to the other side without a scratch!_ "

His nose inhales air loudly. He took three steps backwards: Mirii was trembling a bit, her irises were a bit shrunk. The boy sprinted, springing from out of the ground and holding his breath: his right foot stands on the first rock, bending the right knee down and then bouncing forward.

Mirii's hands were squeezing her tentacles: Hun's right foot landed on the last rock. The knee bended… his feet were in the air… his stomach slides a bit on the ground. He jumps up, smiling.

"Yeah! I did it!" He throws a fist in the air.

Mirii's right hand slides on her forehead, while sighing loudly. Grina and Bars smiled.

"Way to go, Hunry!" The girl rose her right thumb.

"Like, good job dude!" Bars' head turned over Mirii.

She stops in front of the rocks: her eyes were resting on each of them.

" _This is not a race… moving fast would do nothing, but make me lose my control and fall on the liquid._ " Her head rose a bit. " _Stumbling is definitively one of the worst scenarios for my perfect performance…_ "

Her left hand puts the weapon behind her back: the weapon was on a green shoulder's back, right next to her Ink Tank. The weapon tilted to the left, passing behind her 4 small tentacles. She took three steps back…

Hun swallows silently: his eyes were pointed on the girl.

" _I need just a bit more jumping power at the start… then, all control._ " Her eyebrows went down.

She sprinted, jumping on the first rock: her right leg was stretching to the right, her arms were wide open. Her right foot slowly lands on the rock, her arms were still open. Her knees bended for one second… her feet were on the air, moving forward.

Hun's mouth opened wide, as he was bending forward.

" _Wow… her high jump is not bad!_ "

Her feet landed on the last rock: her knees bended down again… she springs up, landing a bit in front of the liquid. Hun clapped, while smiling.

"Amazing!" His eyes closed. "You are very agile, Mirii!"

The girl blushes a lot: she smiled a bit, with her eyebrows moving slightly up.

"Thank you for the compliment." Her head tilts to her right, her eyes closed. "You also proved to be skilled."

"Eh eh, I don't know…" His eyes opened, his cheeks were red, he smiles a bit more.

Mirii giggled a bit. She turns behind: Bars' mouth was moving, Grina's mouth was sealed as her back was a bit backwards.

"In other words, I cross the scum river first so I'll wait for you with my arms open: once you are almost there, I'll grab you and bring you to the turf." He smiled. "So, what do you say girl? Deal?"

Her cheeks were red, her mouth sealed.

"… to be fair, I don't really like being grabbed like a child…" Her mouth smiled a bit, her head nodded once. "You know what? I'll let myself being grabbed for this time: you can never get enough safety, that's for sure!" She grins a bit.

" Ha ha, exactly!" His right hand puts his weapon behind his shoulders. "Just let me conquer this river like a pro!" He winks as he turns behind and walks towards the river.

"You are already a pro for even thinking this conquering task!" Her feet moved, while giggling.

His feet were still, his eyes were staring the liquid.

" _Uhm… got too much words out of that speech: I'm a Kraken, not a little Squid!_ " His mouth got slightly downturned. " _Alright… I'm gonna pull off this little trick: going all power like I'm jumping on a trampoline!_ "

He took a deep breath: he starts sprinting. He jumped high, landing on the first rock: his arms were rotating fast, his back was bending forward a lot.

"Whooooaaaaaa!" His back went a bit behind, as his teeth were gritted, his irises were shrunk.

Grina gasped, as her hands were on her cheeks.

The boy stands still with his arms wide open: he starts breathing multiple times. Grina's fingers were on her mouth. Bars bended his knees down a lot… he jumped again, moving forward: his right feet landed on the rock, his back was going backwards.

"Oooooooooohhhh mmaaaaaannn!" He keeps stumbling.

" _Darn it, Bars!_ " Grina's hands were on her head's top, her knees were trembling, her mouth was waving. " _Would you stop stumbling like this?!_ "

The boy stands still: he chuckled. Mirii's head was up, her arms were folded.

" _…_ _I have to admit: despite his terrible goofiness, Bars' jumping skill is much better than I thought._ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _However, I can't say he's doing great… maybe decent._ "

Bars' eyes were staring at the ground, a bit before Mirii's feet: he was smiling.

"Eh eh… like, I owned this!" He grins a bit. "Girl, I made it like a champ!"

He bends down quickly: he jumped high, moving forward. His right foot landed on the liquid: he yelps, as his foot starts rubbing on the ground quickly. Grina gasped, as her irises shrunk.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, BARSY?!" Her hands were near her mouth, in a sideway position.

"Ow…" His right knee bended, his right foot rose with the palm up.

His eyes were staring at his shoe's bottom, as liquid traces were on it.

"… eh eh eh." He turns behind, as his right hand was scratching the back of his head, his eyes were closed, his head was tilted down… his grin grew a bit. "Wasn't a champ this time… but at least the river is conquered."

Grina's hands fell down: her mouth was a bit open. Bars opened his arms, while smiling.

"Come on, girl! Leap over Bars and let's leave this stinky smell behind!" He winks.

The girl's eyes landed on the liquid.

" _Oh no… OH NO! I-I…_ " She took a step back. " _I-I know that once I'll start jumping, I'll fall and become a brainless zombie… I JUST KNOW IT, DARN IT!_ " Her head shakes quickly, with her eyes closed.

Her eyes reopened, as her eyebrows are down.

" _Wait, who said that?! Not me, of course!_ " Her right hand stands on her chest. " _Greta Inkolina doesn't get pushed around… in fact, she has zero fear towards this dump place! I… I have courage… I'm brave…_ "

Her right foot stands on tiptoes, rotating clockwise.

" _…_ _you know how I'm going to pass this stupid river? No thoughts: just simple scream and run._ "

She starts sprinting, while doing a battle cry: her feet left the ground, landing on the first rock and springing forward in less than a second. Bars' eyes were expanded, his mouth was flattened.

"Whoa, whoa! Like, slow down girl!" His arms went up and down.

Grina jumped towards Bars: his arms wrapped around her, as his feet kept walking backwards and then sliding on the ground.

"IIIIIII MADE IT! YAHOOOO!" Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as her feet kept moving in place. "TAUGHT A LESSON TO THAT STUPID RIVER!"

Her head turns behind: her right forefinger pulled down her eyelid, her tongue stick out. She returns facing Bars: both laughed together. Mirii and Hun were looking at each other, with their eyes closed while smiling.

"Now, let's reach that house!" Hun turns his back, walking forward.

The boy moved diagonally up-left, passing a bush. His shoulders turned to the right, his eyes saw the three Inklings walking in the same direction. He returns forward: suddenly he stops with his arms a bit open.

"Th-there are two Agents up ahead!" He turns his head left and right.

Hun jumps, falling inside a bush on his right: Mirii's irises caught two Inkling women wearing the complete Hero outfit, standing still in front of a house made with wood planks containing darker, round spot on random position.

The roof was composed by bricks with traces of red, spread on each. The woman on the right had her hands on her hips, as her head slightly tilts to her right: both had their tentacles colored yellow.

"This house, just let me tell ya…"

Mirii walks with her back forward, moving inside the bush. Bars and Grina were walking towards the left bush, entering between the leafs.

"… it looks old, rusty and even dumpy!" Her head turned to her left, as her mouth smiled. "Seriously, who lives here?"

"Uh… it may be a bit too old for my taste…" The woman on the left rose her head. "… but it has that simple design…"

"True, true." The woman on the right turned forward, staring down part of a sofa coming from between the door trims. "Although, I wouldn't really give that much importance to simplicity, you know: people usually don't see that side for a house, that often."

"But I like simple things…" The woman from the left's hands went in front of her. "… it has more than one floor too…"

"Big deal! My house has three floors!" The woman from the right's right hand waved up and down a bit. "That's just a bit less decent for my taste!"

An Inkling man holding a Hero Shot on his hands was walking out from the door trims.

"So?" Her right hand went back on her right hip.

"Nobody… there is nobody in the house!" The man shrugged with his arms opened. "Just a waste of turfing time."

"No, don't say that…" The woman from the left's knees were bending a bit down, touching each other. "… you have to waste a bit of time… otherwise you'll never find anything…"

"But not like this!" His head turns over that woman. "Those Stingrays are polluting this place like mad and we still don't have any idea about the only way to clean that ship up!"

The woman gasped, jumping a bit: she starts trembling.

"It's terrible… we are too behind…"

"Don't say that!" The woman from the right's right hand began waving up and down again. "Being late isn't that huge concern to even bring up: the true important thing is to meet as few of those mutant growlers as possible! You got that, you got more time."

"Yeah, but we can't have time for the infinity: we gotta move our butts and find this solution as fast as ship!" The man turns over the other woman, frowning a bit.

"But where…? Where we should go…?" The woman from the left sighed.

The man walks to the left, as the women turned over him.

"I'll tell you where: certainly out of this dump!" His right hand moved from behind, going forward and a bit down.

"Aaaaah, finally! A really wise decision, this time!" The woman from the right starts walking on the left. "Leaving the past for the books, moving towards progress!"

"Not too much progress…" The woman from the left began walking, a bit slower than the others. "The past isn't really all that bad…"

The three Inklings kept walking, turning to the right. Slowly, Hun walks out of the bush with his head pointed towards other bushes.

"They are out of sight, Hunley."

The boy turns behind: Mirii was walking in front of the house, with her head tilted up.

" _Uhm… this house I'm seeing…_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _… it truly requires some investigation._ "


	172. Mutants from the liquid - Part 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The steps landed on the cracking wooden planks, as a smell of wood-shaving was dashing into the nostrils. Mirii's nose wiggled, as her stare was resting on an oval, short-legged table with a vase on it containing a group of flowers, either colored red or yellow.

Her eyes steered to the right, now visualizing stairs going up towards the darkness…

"Hunley, I have a suggestion." She turns behind, with her arms stretching down. "Before venturing out of this house and searching for those Stingrays, we shall explore this house and find any evidence which could lead us over the owners."

"Uhm…" Hun's head lowered, his eyes closed, his fingers were under his chin. "… I don't know about this, Mirii." He rose his head back to normal, his arms moved up and down a bit. "Is it going to take a lot? We don't have all day, unfortunately."

"Time shouldn't be that important to consider." Her left foot slides a bit forward. "If we are not fully prepared for fighting against those mutants, we will encounter situations impossible to face."

"That's true… after all, those scientists might have a solution for this." He nods. "But are you really sure we should check everything around? Those Agents went away with their hands empty."

"If I wasn't sure about this decision, I wouldn't even brought you all here…" Mirii slowly turns behind. "They may have experience, but they don't have the sharp eyes of perfection."

Her head slowly rose a bit. Hun closes his mouth, as he turns behind seeing Grina and Bars staring at the girl at the front.

"That's why a mere failure isn't enough to make me walk away."

Hun returns forward, seeing Mirii's head turned to the right with her right iris resting on her right eye's right corner.

"… I'll do that if my eyes were a failure."

Her right irises moved forward…

 ** _INVESTIGATION_**

 _Alright, before I begin my investigation, I need to remember my objectives… so far, the only points I care about are: finding any clues connected to those two scientists, finding a solution behind the liquid crisis… and last,_ _ **finding the plan behind the creation of this liquid**_ _._

 _The last point is very crucial for the situation… that's because_ _ **I strongly doubt the Stingrays created this liquid for nothing**_ _. They will utilize this new weapon for attacking Inkopolis… but the problem is not knowing how they are going to utilize it, exactly._

 _Is it going to be through aerial tactics? Covered delivery? I can't stop asking myself about this whole situation… but for now, I must leave this point as a reminder for later. The next step I'll do is choosing a starting point._

 _The main hall has different items scattered on the ground… I can even see shards of glass on the carpet._

"Uhm…" Mirii's face was staring at the shards, as her right knee was touching the carpet and her right fingers were carefully picking up some of them, putting them a bit way. "Interesting."

"Really? You are interested in junk?" Grina grins a bit.

"No." Mirii stands up with her eyes still staring down the shards. "I was talking about those shards of glass."

"Like, did that dude knock it off for fun?" Bars opened his arms, shrugging.

"I don't think he would waste his time ruining others' items…" Her right forefinger rested on her right cheek. "In fact, I believe he didn't even noticed this hazard."

"Yeah, otherwise he would had blasted 100 hundred bad words all across the forest!" Grina's arms opened wide, as her head shakes left and right at the same time and her cheeks puffed.

Bars and Grina laughed, both with their eyes closed. Mirii's right hand stood in front of her eyes, as she sighs loudly. Her right hand went down, as she turns behind.

"Those pieces of glass might prove that **a fight took place in this house**." Her eyebrows were a bit down. "If we find more clues regarding broken objects, then we can claim such conclusion."

"A fight…? Here?" Hun's right hand scratched the top of his head. "Why? Why attacking two old people?"

"Maybe because **they got an antidote in the turf**?" Grina turns over Hun, as her left hand pulled her left tentacle behind.

"An antidote?! It could be!" Hun bends forward, pointed towards Grina, with his eyes expanded.

"In other words, smashed stuff brings smashing theories in our case!" She turns over Mirii. "Am I right, genius?"

Mirii nods.

"But that doesn't mean we should ignore **other evidences**." She turns behind. "The truth might be deeper than any ordinary expectation…"

 _That's a lesson I learned from my brother: cases where it was obvious who was the culprit… at the end, it was that one person who kept that good alibi for so long. Let's see around…_

 _The sofa has scratch marks on its backrest… it makes me think of a seacat who kept scratching and meowing loudly. I… I would immediately return that beast into the wild. There are some faint stains on the cushions… their color seems to be yellow…? … no, that's not relevant to the case._

 _The flowers on the vase have bright colors, either red or yellow. I can imagine someone feeding water to those plants with a small watering can… I would. The small table has nothing interesting, otherwise… in front of the table, I can detect a CRT television on a small drawer._

 _…_ _what's this?_ _ **Cracks**_ _?_

"Look there, Barsy: that thing is even older than our dear TV back at the treehouse!" Grina grins with her arms folded. "At least, we can keep up with the fresh trend!"

"Girl, like I would be much more fresh with a LED TV, 84-inch!" He nods, while smiling. "Add some pop-corns on the left, fresh soda on the right, Turf War Station's Mini-Max Speakers right around the TV… and we can say goodbye to the theatres!"

"Ih ih, but then you can't be called yourself retro fan." Grina bends forward, with her left wrist on her left hip, her right forefinger touching Bars' tip of his nose, while grinning and giggling a bit. "Didn't you told me that hardcore was hidden deep into the past and nowadays people can't grow any skills?"

"Ehm…" His right irises moved to the right, as his eyebrows went up. "… like, at least the"

"Aaaaaah!" Grina opened her smiling mouth.

The boy sighs with his arms down.

"… well, at least I'm a pro!" He smiles, lifting his posture back. "You can't deny that, girl!"

"Yep!" She nods, as her head turns over Mirii. "Anyway, why Miss Perfection is staring down at a black screen?"

Mirii was a bit bended forward.

"That's because **there is a crack on this television screen**." She lifts her posture back.

"I noticed that too." Grina's hands rest on her hips. "Not to sound like a butt or anything, but isn't it odd that the television screen has a crack **and this part of the area doesn't look anything like a mess**? That doesn't sound much of a fight they did! In fact, what if it was that guy having fun breaking something up?!"

"True… good observation." Mirii turned over the girl, raising her head a bit. "An observation that someone might ask when they don't rely too much on facts."

"Oh yeah?" She chuckled a bit. "I know how to do 1+1 too! The funny thing is that I didn't even need any help to reach such fantastic skill!"

Mirii squeezed her eyes a bit.

 _I can see her ego getting out of control… again. Hmpf, she really doesn't have any self-control or anything… because when you let an emotion get the best of you, that's the moment when you are becoming exposed to attacks._

 _All I need is just my logic…_ _ **there is something extremely evident about this**_ _. Something which I need to confirm once and for all…_

Her irises turned to her left, pointing down Hun which knees were bended down.

"Hunley, can I have your attention?" Her right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it.

The boy stands up, turning behind.

"Mirii, I found other shards here!" His right forefinger pointed down.

The girl smiled, nodding.

"Good job, Hunley." Her eyes closed. "Certainly such find will help us demonstrate how an attack took place…"

"Yaaawwwnn…" Grina's right hand stood in front of her opened mouth. "Come on, just say your little theory already!"

"Theory…?" Mirii frowns a bit. "… you were shouting a theory, ingrate." She snorted, returning her stare towards Hun. "Hunley, could you tell me if you remember to ever entered inside this house?"

"Yes, I can confirm that!" He nodded two times. "Why?"

"Then, do you even remember what items were scattered around this hall?" Her arms folded.

"Not too much…" His mouth downturned, his back tilted a bit forward.

"What about this item behind me?" The girl walked to the left, as her arms stretched towards the TV.

"Huh?" His right hand scratched the top of his head. "… actually… no, I don't." His right hand went under his chin, his irises went up. "In fact, one of the few things I remember is **a large vase having a drawing**. The drawing was… was… uuuhhmmm"

"That's enough, Hunley." Mirii smiles a bit. "Thank you for the cooperation."

"Pfffff, really?!"

Mirii's head turned over Grina, as her face got neutral. Grina was grinning.

"Oh my… that's a super twist that the television wasn't there before!" Her arms went up. "So?! What that would do? The situation didn't change an ink!"

"… tsk." Mirii's eyes were closed, her head shook left and right slowly. "I'd figure your ego would get the best of you, yet again."

"What about YOUR ego?!" Her right hand was covering her mouth, her cheeks puffed a bit. "You're still acting as if Judd said that you won already!"

Mirii sighed a bit.

"Grina… could you please take a look around?" Her arms folded.

"Look around where?" Her arms opened. " **Everything you see here is a mess**!"

"Of course it's… in fact, Hunley found other shards over there." Mirii nodded. "Also, I can see a broken window to the far left, a furniture cut in a half near that wall clock… yet, nothing here seems out of the ordinary."

"Except for that fat TV behind you…" Grina smiles with her neck bending a bit forward. "I know you are trying to make your theory so believable, but what if that Agent just went here and did some rampage?! You are getting nowhere with this!"

"… let me ask you a simple question…" Mirii's right forefinger points towards Grina. " **Why the Agent didn't ruin this little area too**?"

"Hmm…" Grina's irises looked towards the ceiling. "… maybe he got bored?"

"You are not sure?" Her right arm went back.

"Who cares!" She shrugged, frowning a bit. "This broken stuff doesn't lead us anywhere at all!"

"Unless you consider this logical path I found." She breathes silently, once. " **All the areas of the main hall were wasted, except for this little area… because the responsible didn't wanted to waste this little area at all.** "

"And why they wouldn't do that?!" Suddenly, her eyes expanded. "Wait a minute… you are not seriously suggesting that"

"I see you are catching up with the facts…" Mirii smiled, as her head was nodding slowly.

"Like… that vase was that important?" Bars' head went down, his eyes were closed. "But why? What's so special about a vase?"

"Good question." Mirii's head turns over Bars. "The answer might bring us towards the two scientists…"

"Wh-what about that thing, Mirii?" Hun was frowning, staring down at the television. "Why that thing is there?"

"… that's also a very good question, Hunley." Her irises shrunk a bit.

 _…_ _wait… that question… n-no! If they needed to take that vase down, then we would see nothing on that furniture at all! How could I forgot the CRT television so easily?! What I was thinking?! … unless… unless there is something else I'm missing._ _ **Something who might explain a previous situation…**_


	173. Mutants from the liquid - Part 5

**Alright, send** **a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _I need to inspect this television and its surroundings more: I'll start by checking behind this small drawer. It's very close to the wall… … actually, it's almost on it. This alone might be enough for a contradiction in favor for my case… but that wouldn't be a true, perfect evidence in my hands. I want to definitively settle my position…_

"Bars?" Mirii's arms were down, her face was neutral. "Could you please pull this drawer away from the wall?"

"Uh… alright, girl!" He nods, walking towards the drawer.

His hands were gripping the furniture: the feet were walking backwards, the drawer was sliding on the ground following the same slow pace. It stops, as Bars' hands retreated back inside his pockets.

"Happy?" His right eyebrow went up.

"It's good enough." The girl walks behind the drawer, bending down on her knees.

 _…_ _I knew it, this wall has a definitive contradiction!_

"So, what are you finding over there?" Grina grins, chuckling a bit. "The marks of this antiquate technology?"

"A confirmation of my recent finding." Mirii stands up.

Her shoulders turned to the right, her eyes were staring at the girl, her face was still neutral.

"In other words, the television is just a scam?" Grina's head turns over the broken TV.

"I'm not claiming anything that far…" Mirii's head rose, her irises were seeing Hun. "But I can conclude that the television was indeed added at the last minute."

"How?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

"Simple: **the drawer was way too close towards the wall**. The electrical cable needed to utilize this item can't pass through the small distance between the drawer and the wall… and as suspected, **there is no power socket on this wall**. Without it, you can't connect the cable with any electrical source." Mirii smiled.

"So… that means the thing couldn't there before?" His right hand was scratching the top of his head.

"Exactly." She nodded. "Without electrical"

"Hold it!"

 _Wh-what the?!_

Grina's right hand was in front of the girl, with her right arm stretched forward, her left hand on her left hip, her eyebrows down and her smile wide.

"I have to admit, that reasoning there sounded very conclusive…" She clapped, while nodding. "… but I think you are leaving a little detail behind." Her right forefinger rose up.

"WHAT?!" Mirii's knees bended, her hands squeezed her tentacles. "Wh-what kind of nonsensical detail would escape my sharp eyes…?!"

Grina shrugged.

"Don't forget… **we are talking about scientists here**." Her eyes closed.

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"… no… n-no!" Her eyebrows went up.

"Yeah… that kind of finishing speech is good and all when talking about ordinary Squids… but those two ain't ordinary!" Grina's head shakes left and right. "What if they managed to create a television who doesn't even need a cable? Did you checked that thing behind…?" She tilts to her left, her head was pointing a bit in the lower-left part of the TV.

"Th-there must be a cable!" Mirii turns to her left, bending down a bit…

The girl jumped, as her hands went on her head and her face got paler.

"NO! THERE IS NO CABLE!" Her teeth gritted, her eyebrows went up.

"Heh… didn't need all this brain power to get that out of the way." Grina's right hand went a bit up and down. "Mirii, why are you forgetting points like those? Didn't you told me I don't rely too much on facts?"

Her right foot stands on tiptoes, her hands went on her cheeks, her mouth opened while making an oval shape, her eyes kept blinking. Smoke was coming from Mirii's ears… as she slowly turns over Grina, with her back bending forward, her eyebrows down, her eyes almost squeezed, her mouth flat.

"… I wonder if following acting lessons really improves someone's brain…" Her nose wiggled. "But still, I didn't declared defeat in front of my enemy… **this small, untouched area still presents a severe contradiction**."

"Yeah, I can see that actually…" Grina's right forefinger was tapping her forehead, as her head tilts up, her eyebrows went down, her irises were resting on the ceiling. "The vase thing, the sudden attack towards those scientists… that didn't happen without a reason!" Her head went back down. "Something is telling me that the liquid and this event are so correlated, I can almost see the whole reason behind this…"

"What I find illogical is the reason why this old CRT television is considered a piece of advanced technology!" Mirii's arms were down, her fists were clenching, her eyebrows were almost reaching her eyes. "It's just a pile of junk that deserves to be thrown inside a dump! That's what I would do by the way, since I HATE using primitive tools who can't grant any considerable advantage in entertainment or even during a mission!"

"Like, I'd so give Mirii a high-five there!" Bars' left step went forward. "If I was a scientist and a genius at the same time, I would make a large television with the newest features! Not to mention, **making sure that the stuff is totally invincible**!"

Mirii's mouth opened a bit. Grina's eyes grew a bit.

"… that's indeed a good point…" Mirii nodded. "Even by thinking about it, the existence of this piece of hardware is rather suspicious. **Especially for the fact that the television itself is rather vulnerable like that**."

"You could say that the guy is a retro fan too!" Grina's arms opened, her eyebrows went down. "And about that crack… uuuuuuhhh…" Her irises went up. "Maybe… maybe they didn't predict such mistake?" She grins with her eyebrows up.

"Maybe?" Mirii's arms folded, her eyebrows were down a bit, her eyelids were in the middle, her head was a bit up. "Showing insecurity in front of your opponent doesn't permit your claims balancing on themselves…"

"Alright, alright! Yes I admit, that motivation was a little too daring!" Grina frowns, as her right foot stomped the ground. "So what?! You are still clueless about the presence of that TV… in fact, what are you going to do at this point?! There is no way you can figure out the reasons behind this contradiction!"

"Nnnnggghhh!" Mirii's tilted a bit backwards, her arms stands in front of her chest, her irises shrunk, her eyebrows were down with her right one twitching a bit, a single sweat appeared on her head's right side.

 _Th-that's right…! I don't have any clues who could help my case! I… I don't even know what I would do at this point!_ _I really want to dig deeper on this matter... but if I keep doing that, not only I'd waste my time but I'd also walk on the wrong path!_

 _I need to complete this investigation flawlessly… understanding exactly which direction I need to take in order to solve this mystery. There is only one strategy I can think of…_

"It seems we can't do anything else… for now." Her feet starts walking towards the stairs. "It's time to visit the 1st floor." She stops in front of the stairs. "That's where more clues will pop out in front of my sharp eyes."

"Alright there!" Grina turns her shoulder to her right, her eyes were resting on Bars. "Looks like we got more searching to do!"

Bars nodded.

"I wanted to go out there and splat some mutants… you know, this braintrain game is getting a bit heavier by the minute!" He sighs loudly.

"To be honest, I would like to know what those 3 bozos are up to." She returns forward with her hands behind her back, as her irises went up and her mouth shrunk a bit while staying slightly downturned. "Maybe they know some important information… or even took some important stuff, which I'd steal right under their noses." She grins, chucking a bit.

"If it's true they took useful tools, it must be outside of this house." Mirii's feet were stepping on each step of the stairs. "I'll not move away, until I explored fully this whole house."

 _There is a window at the end of the stairs: I can see trees… and that's about it. Did they made this window just to bring some light source? Or perhaps, used to bring fresh air through this small hallway? It's certainly a versatile window… nice for most situations. I wouldn't mind installing one right here too…_

 _I see two closed doors, one on each side. There is an opened one right in front of me. The floor is composed by wooden planks, which most of them have termite holes. It has many dark spots too… other than that, there is a round carpet in the middle, colored green._

 _Uhm… judging from the actual conditions,_ _ **I don't see any important evidence in this room**_ _. This could be used as an evidence itself…_

"Apparently, there isn't any signs of fight here." Mirii folds her arms. "It seems that the main hall was majorly involved."

"Now that I think about it, I never set foot on the 1st floor…" Hun's head was turning left and right. "I wonder why…"

"Perhaps, a little deeper investigation might solve your mystery." Mirii walks forward.

 _The first room is going to be the front one…_

CRRREEEEEEEEEEKKK…

 _This door has different "wrinkles" so to speak… and the handle seems slightly rusty. I'll make sure to find a bathroom and wash my hands, before departing outside of this house. This room has a small, round window on the wall in front of me, closed._

 _Under the window, I can see a small desk and a very small door on its left: behind, a small chair almost completely under the desk. If I wasn't on tiptoes, I would track the top of it. On the desk, there is a piece of paper and a quill resting inside a small glass bottle with black liquid inside._

 _Obviously I would like to take that paper and read its words…_

 **Journal number 43567**

 **I woke up in the middle of the night, once again… my eyes were still red, my legs can't stop trembling. My adorable wife is not smiling anymore… she keeps hugging me and sometimes she sobs on my shoulders.**

 **I'm barely using my voice in those days… instead, I get myself inside this room and sit behind my desk. My mind starts forming speeches… speeches about a major regret who keeps stinging my soul. Sometimes I slam on the desk and get up… only to sit back down.**

 **I'm making my mind speak for me way too much. I need to talk once more**

 _…_ _there is a black stain under the words. From the looks of it,_ _ **the man was interrupted during its journal writing**_ _._

"So, what did you find?" Grina's head tilted to her right, with her hands on her hips. "The lucky evidence?"

"No… just the words of a tired man." She turns behind, as her left arm was bending with her hand up while grasping the paper. "Although, it's incomplete."

"That's because he was forced to leave it as such?" Hun's arms moved back and forth.

"Correct." Mirii smiled a bit. "We can conclude that **the man was in his room, before the fight took place**. However, I cannot take the opened door as an evidence for the case, considering that Agent's previous presence."

"Good job!" Hun's right thumb rose, while smiling. "Did you find anything else?"

"Uhm…" Her irises fell on the paper. "The man wrote 43566 journals, as the 43567th one is left unfinished."

"Like, where are the rest of them?" Bars' right hand scratches the top of his head. "This room is kinda poor on details…"

"I can deduct that this room might have been the man's personal room." Mirii's head rose. "Before we explore the next rooms, I need to check behind the desk." She turns towards the small door.

 _I'm behind the desk: on the right side, there are two drawers. I'll pull the first one. Inside there are two bottles of black ink and another quill. I'm pulling the bottom one… there is a pile of white papers inside. There is nothing written on the first one. I'll take the pile and flip all the pages._

 _Blank, blank, blank… uhm?_ _ **The last page has words written on it**_ _. **The number 43567 has a strikethrough.**_

 **Journal number 43567**

 **I woke up in the middle of the night, once again… my eyes were still red, my legs can't stop trembling. In my mind I still see that vase in the main hall… except it's in the middle of nothing. Suddenly, creeping in the scene… I can hear different voices.**

 **Project Neo… Project Neo… they are still talking about Project Neo… ink was coming out of my ears… PROJECT NEO… PROJECT NEO… my mind is melting… my hands are desperately trying to take that vase… my eyes can't wait to see pieces of porcelain on the floor…**

 **YOU WANT TO TAKE ME?! GO AHEAD, TRY TO STOP ME!**

 _…_ _I don't see anything else under those words. What I do see however is_ _ **a definitive evidence**_ _._


	174. Mutants from the liquid - Part 6

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Grina, could you read this piece of journal?" Mirii's right arm stretched a bit, her right hand went in front of the girl.

"A journal under a pile of blank pages?" Grina's right hand took the paper, her irises were scrolling through each word from left to right. "Now that's weird…!" She nods a bit.

Her eyebrows went down a bit.

"A strikethrough on the number. You could come up with 1000 theories about this…"

Her irises kept tilting left and right… suddenly, her neck bended forward.

"The vase in the main hall?!" Her eyes expanded a bit, as her irises rose a bit. "The darn vase is real?!"

"According to this definitive evidence… yes." Mirii's arms folded, her right forefinger kept tapping on her arm. "Now, let me ask to everyone in this room a very simple question."

Mirii's right arm stretched, her right forefinger points Grina.

" **Why there is a television in its place?!** " Her head rose a bit.

"Ack!" Grina's knees bended down. "Maybe… ehm… maybe they decided to change its location?" She grins, her eyes closed.

"After all this time?" Her right arm went back down, her head went down a bit, her face frowned. "Even Hunley remembers exactly the location of such vase."

"Yes, it was right on that furniture!" Hun nodded, while smiling. "Now there is that thing…"

"Wait a sec, Mirii!" Grina rose her knees. "Why they couldn't put a television there?!" She turns behind seeing Bars. "There is a sofa right in front of it! What's the point of putting a sofa if they would stare down at a boring vase?"

"Nnnngghh!" Mirii's forehead was full of sweat, as she bends a bit backwards. "Th-the sofa has no connection at all…!"

"It does!" Grina frowns, her eyelids were in the middle, her back bended forward, her wrists were on her hips. "Would you stop accusing everything you see?! Besides…" Her posture lifted back, as her eyes rested on the paper. "It's cool and all to know there was a vase before… but **how could you claim this scrapped journal was made today**? There isn't any date or anything! The guy could had made that journal a year ago or more… and now, he decided to write another journal completely unrelated to the vase!"

"Nnnn…" Her irises shrunk, her teeth gritted.

 _No… I-I can't lose like this… it's so obvious…! I… I… I'm going to find a perfect counterattack and stop this fool's attempt to mindlessly get away from the truth!_

"Th-there has to be written along the words… give me back that journal!" Her hands were forward, wide open.

Grina sighs, as her right hand opened and the paper fell right on Mirii's hands.

 _Let's see… … wait…_ _ **isn't this initial statement the same as the original entry**_ _? Let me grab that other one too! … it is! The statement opens in the same manner: the man woke up in the middle of the night… his eyes were still red, his legs couldn't stop trembling. Think carefully about this, Mirii… I don't want to appear like an idiot!_

 _No, wait… this logical connection I have in mind makes sense, actually. It dared to escape my sight… but it's finally captured in my mind._

"As I suspected…" Mirii's head rose a bit. "There is indeed a reliable way to"

"What way?!" Grina's arms went down, her fists were clenching. "Are you kidding me?! There are nothing but sad words!"

"Correct: those two papers are filled with words from a man who doesn't speak as much as before." Mirii's arms rose, as her hands were grasping the papers which were pointed forward. "However, if you look carefully right here…"

Her hands went down, the papers rest on the desk: her forefingers pointed each at the first statement.

"Do you notice something?" Her mouth downturned slightly, her head rose a little bit.

"Uh… they are exactly the same…" Grina's irises bounced left and right. "And they say that the guy was tired… … WHAT THE?!" She jumped, as her eyes expanded, her arms stretched backwards a bit. "Waaaaiiitt a minute…"

Bars was bending forward, his eyes were seeing the papers.

"So… the scrapped journal said that the man was tired… but in the new journal **he repeats that**?" Her shrunken irises went on Mirii.

"Exactly." The girl snorted. "But there is a reason he repeated such sentences…" Her right hand stomped the desk. " **That's because the man wasn't sleeping at all in those recent days**!"

"Fffffff!" Grina's arms were bended, her fingers were tilted. "I-I can't think of any other reason…!"

"Of course you wouldn't." Mirii walks towards the small door. "There is no point to write a journal referred to a distant past, only to be continued today. Not to mention…"

The girl opened the door, stopping in front of Hun.

"… aside from the fact that the man has insomnia, the existence of that scrapped journal is also rather perplexing." Her right forefinger stood on her right cheek, her left hand grabbed her right elbow, her irises went a bit down. "If it was truly scrapped… **why still keeping it**? **Why he couldn't wrote anything about Project Neo**?"

"What do you think we should do next?" Hun's shoulders turned to the left, his eyes were seeing the window in front of the stairs. "There are two rooms left unexplored…"

"I intend to reveal the truth, Hunley." She walks past him. "Knowing anything important about that vase might"

Suddenly, a faint moan went across the entire room: Mirii jumped standing completely still, as her irises shrunk.

"… did you all hear that awful voice…?"

"I-I'm sniffing that putrid smell…!" Grina swallows silently.

"Like… no way I'm going to see the monsters of wasteland…" Bars turns over Mirii. "Girl, how about we break the glass and land on the grass?"

"Nonsense!" Mirii's eyes expanded even more, as a vein popped out on her forehead, her arms were stretched down, her fists were clenching, her face was frowning. "Perfection doesn't utilize brute tactics to stand above the weak!"

"Aaaaah, screw this mystery!" Grina sprints towards the stairs. "I'm outta of here!"

The girl turned to the right, as her eyes were looking down: she gasped loudly, walking backwards two times.

"Th-there are three of them!" Her left forefinger was pointing down, her right fingernails were near her mouth. "They are stepping on the stairs!"

Hun frowned: his eyes were looking at the window behind Grina.

"… I'm going to push them down." He runs.

"HUNLEY, NO!" Mirii's right arm rose, her right hand opened, her eyebrows skyrocket on her forehead.

The hand closed, grasping the air right behind Hun's back.

"STOP!" She dashes towards him. "YOU'LL NEVER ACHIEVE SUCH A HEROIC TASK!"

Hun turns into a Squid, sliding past Grina and bending down on a stair step: he was pointing towards one dark-blue Inkling man and two dark-blue Inkling women. The Squid dashed, impacting on the mutants and knock them down the stairs. Hun changed into his humanoid self, as he rolls left and right while yelling and closing his eyes. Dark-blue liquid was spread a bit around his face and hands.

"HUNLEEEEYYYY!" Mirii jumped above two stair steps landing near the boy.

Her eyebrows were up, her mouth was wide open, breathing loudly.

"Uuuuuuuhh…" Slowly, his eyes opened a bit as his teeth gritted. "Mirii…"

Mirii's shoulders turned to her left: the mutants kept moaning, as their hands were on the ground and their legs are gradually stretching. The girl returns towards the boy.

"TURN INTO A SQUID, HUNLEY!" Her hands went on his back. "THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE!"

Hun groaned a bit… and suddenly he changed into a Squid. Mirii lifts him, dashing with her back bending forward.

 _I-I must escape… with those mutants moving around the area, it's completely impossible searching for more clues! I-I need to find a place where to_

The girl jumped, gasping loudly: in front of her eyes, 12 mutants were slowly walking forward with their arms stretching in the same direction.

 ** _END OF THE INVESTIGATION_**


	175. Mutants from the liquid - Part 7

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Oh no..." Her head turned to her right.

A group of 6 mutants were walking down the road while moaning and stretching their arms forward: a dark-blue covered Inkling woman bended a bit down, as liquid got out of her mouth almost like a waterfall. Mirii's eyebrows rose, her mouth downturned while opening a bit, showing slightly her teeth down.

"What are you doing with that statue impression?!"

Mirii turned behind: Grina's left forefinger pointed forward, her eyes were wide, her right arm kept moving back and forth.

"Get jumpin' with those legs and fast!" The girl sprinted, bending a bit down.

Bars was running, right behind Grina. Mirii groaned, as she sighed once and began rushing in the same direction.

"Th-there is no need to consume a needless quantity of energy!" Her eyebrows went down. "It would be wise to carefully scan the area"

"YIKES!"

Her feet slide a bit, stopping on the mixed green-brown colored ground as dust rose a bit in front of her legs: Bars and Grina were both slowly walking backwards, staring at 4 mutants thrusting their arms forward.

"Ooooh man… like, they jammed the road!" The boy turns over Grina. "What are we gonna do now, girl?!"

She turns her head to her right, seeing other 5 mutants walking on the river of liquid. Her face frowned, as her head returned, facing the 4 mutants again.

"Let's do what a famous N-Proverb says." Her hands took her weapon. "Ink turf, live longer."

Her right forefinger presses the trigger, as ink projectiles flew out of the muzzle landing on the ground. The mutants' heads were slowly turning left and right, all pointing a bit down towards the orange ink. Bars' hands took his Roller weapon, as his legs sprung and his arms moved: ink flew from the weapon, covering the field including the mutants.

Dark-blue liquid formed rapidly on each mutant: a dark-blue covered Inkling man took a step, as a small round shape of liquid was formed under his right foot.

"Oh, come on!" Grina bended forward, her irises shrunk, her face was still frowning. "As if my idea was a noble prize!"

Mirii's head tilted down: Hun's eyelids were in the middle, a bit frowning.

"Hunley, if you don't think to be capable of"

"Don't worry, Mirii…" He breaths loudly once, as his eyes closed. "… I can make it…"

Mirii's mouth opened wide, her eyebrows went up.

"MOVE UP YOU TWO!"

The girl's head immediately rose back to neutral position: waves were coming from the orange ink, passing the mutants which heads were following them. Mirii turned orange, completely diving inside the orange ink. Waves formed on the sides, moving forward: a covered Inkling man opened his arms, bending backwards…

He bends all the way forward with the arms wrapping himself as his left foot rose in the air. Growls came from his mouth. Slowly, other waves were advancing through the group of mutants as a covered Inkling woman dived towards them, only to get the chin impacting on the ground.

Bars was running with his Roller weapon down, rolling on the ground and leaving a trail of orange ink behind. In front of him, other 3 mutants moaning and thrusting their arms forward: he turns to the left, followed by waves coming from the orange ink.

"Uuuuh…" His mouth kept breathing heavily, as his eyebrows were up. "I'm running out of ink here…"

His feet gradually slows down, as the Roller cover turned white with holes on it.

"Leave the job to me!" Grina rose from the ink, twisting herself with her eyes closed: ink drops flew out of her face.

Her weapon was shooting ink, going either left, right or straight. Some small light columns were resting on the ground, coming from the group of leafs. Suddenly the girl slides a bit, stopping near the orange turf's edge.

"Darn it! Stingrays alert!" Her eyebrows went up, her hands were grasping her Splattershot.

Bars and Mirii rose from the ink, each grasping their respective weapons: two female Stinglings were holding a black and white, Shooter-type weapon with a tank full of a dark-blue liquid which was thrown out of the muzzle. One was on the left, one was on the right

Mirii's right forefinger was pressing on her weapon's trigger, as the red-colored Splatterscope rose near her sight level, her left eye closed and her right eye was looking through the scope which was resting on the left woman's head.

 _BLAM!_

An explosion of orange ink spread in her place, as a small Stingray flew up. The other woman immediately turns behind, jumping at the sight of the ink. Her head first turned to her right… then to her left, tracking Grina which was walking towards herself, as her weapon was shooting ink projectiles.

The woman was walking backwards, as her weapon was shooting liquid: ink fell on the liquid, disappearing instantly. Grina gasped, stopping right in front of the liquid. The woman's eyebrows lowered, her smile grew. Her right hand throws a Splat Bomb full of liquid: Grina dived backwards, as a blast of liquid came out in a second!

The woman's eyes were still seeing forward, tracking down Mirii's weapon pointing right on her forehead. Her irises shrunk.

 _BLAM!_

She flew off rapidly, leaving a large spot of orange ink in her previous place.

"Hmpf, you can't do nothing against a superior range." Mirii's weapon lowered. "Not even with such despicable advantage."

"Girl, like that's the reason why everyone hides away from a Charger!" Bars chuckled a bit.

A sound came from his left: the boy turns his head in that direction, as his eyes expanded. Hun's arms were almost covered in dark-blue liquid, same for his face and his clothes. Behind him, footsteps of the same liquid. Slowly, the liquid was moving on his skin…

"Ehm… dude…" His eyebrows rose.

Hun coughed loudly, throwing a minor quantity of dark-blue liquid. Bars' jaw dropped. Grina emerged right near Bars' left side, as her arms wrapped around him.

"Hunry dear… can you answer us?!" She starts trembling.

Mirii's face got paler, as her hands went down almost opening.

Hun kept coughing more and more… puking out a bit of dark-blue liquid. His hands jerkily fell on his face, covering a loud groan. Grina and Bars were slowly walking to their left, with their faces staring down the boy.

His hands were slowly covered by the dark-blue liquid... then the hands fell back down, as his face was now completely dark-blue.

"HUNLEY!" Mirii dashed, as her hands let her weapon fell on the ground.

Suddenly, Bars grabbed the girl with his arms pulling her towards himself: her limbs kept moving in the air.

"HUUUNNLLEEEEYYY!" Her eyes got a bit watery.

Hun coughed loudly, puking dark-blue liquid.

"Phew… I feel a bit better now…" His head slowly turns over the three Inklings. "… but my body is still in pain…"

Their eyes almost pop out. Hun was a bit bending forward, as his head slightly tilted to his right.

"… why those looks…?" He coughed once.

"Hunley… you are really Hunley?!" Mirii went below Bars' arms, walking a bit towards Hun with her hands clasped.

"… why that question, Mirii…?" He sighed loudly, walking a bit towards the girl.

"Bu-but…" Her hands went on her mouth, as her eyebrows were up. "You look just like one of those mutants!"

"… really…?" His hands rose in front of his eyes. "… oh no… I'm slowly turning into one of them…?"

"NO, DON'T SAY THAT!" Mirii's right foot stepped forward, her face was frowning a lot. "You are just not letting yourself suffer from the liquid's attack!"

"… how…?" His arms slowly opened.

Mirii's mouth was a bit open.

" _Is he fighting against this liquid? If he could fight such treat, how he would achieve that? Hunley… he doesn't need a weapon, in order to use his ink. Could the solution be…?_ "

She turned behind, staring at her weapon sitting down. The girl sprints towards the weapon, grabbing it and quickly pointing the scope towards Hun.

"Hunley, don't move." Her right forefinger was pulling the trigger. "Maybe there is still hope."

"… alright…" He coughed twice. "… but what are you"

 _BLAM!_

His head moved a bit backwards.

"… hey… the pain went away for a moment…" Hun sighs loudly.

Mirii's jaw dropped. Her head turns over Bars and Grina, as her eyebrows were down.

"Now I understand!" Her head rose a bit. "Everyone, keep attacking Hunley with ink!"

The two Inklings look at each other, as Grina's arms left Bars while her hands took out her weapon.

"Finally, the stupid liquid's weak spot!" She walks a bit towards Hun.

Her weapon starts shooting ink on the boy, as he keeps tilting a bit in all directions. Bars swings his weapon, as ink blasted on Hun. Mirii's weapon kept hitting the boy in a quick rhythm. Hun puked dark-blue liquid, as his wrist drenched his mouth.

 _Click click._

"Shoot!" Grina's head turned to the left, as her left iris rest on her left eye's left corner. "Tank is crystal-clear!"

"I think we just made it!" Mirii's weapon lowered down, as she sprints towards Hun.

Hun was still covered in orange ink: his eyes were blinking, staring down the girl which eyebrows were up.

"Oh please, Hunley…" Her mouth was a bit wavy. "Tell me you are cured from that nasty liquid…"

"… I don't have any pains anymore." He smiles. "Thank you, Mirii."

Mirii's smiling mouth opened wide: she jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around him. The boy's cheeks were red, as his right hand was covering her smaller tentacles, behind her neck.


	176. Mutants from the liquid - Part 8

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _And so, the mystery of the mutants' invincibility finally came to an end. Thanks to Hunley's skills, I was able to analyze the situation and understand the requirements for defeating this mischievous liquid. This is certainly good news… at the same time, I'm shivering without stopping._

 _The idea of remaining trapped in this nightmare of pain… it's an eternal punishment for those who were a hindrance for our society. Except, good Squids are facing the same treatment. Disgusting. Will they ever have any consideration for other's innocent lives?_

"Why do you have that face, Mirii?" Hun's eyebrows were up, his mouth was downturned. "Are you still worried about me…?"

The girl's head was tilted up, her eyes were staring at the leafs, her feet were walking.

"… I'm just baffled about the Stingray's whole plan." Her head lowered to neutral level, turning to her right. "You have to be a really cruel person to send anyone into a loop of pain."

Hun's eyes were still seeing the girl, as his mouth was sealed.

"Yeah, I actually agree with you."

Mirii's head turned forward. Grina was walking in front of Hun, as her arms opened and her head shook left and right.

"Not only those fiends are cruel, but they are also full of stupidity!" Her right forefinger rose. "Do you have any idea how many friends you could make by just acting all nice and cool? It's like they are wishing so hard to appear as annoying as possible!"

"Girl, I think those idiots just want to kick our butts out of the city." Bars' head turned to his right. "They ain't owning anyone until I'm around, that's for sure!"

"I would force those fools to be victims of their same poison." Mirii's head rose a bit. "They would print that torture on their brains."

"I can't believe they are ruining those peaceful fields…" Hun frowns a bit. "How can you even enjoy this forest, if there are endless rivers of terrible liquid?!"

The Inkinators' feet were stepping on a light-brown road: it passes the trees, extended towards the horizon, now surrounded by a sea of plain, short grass. A loud, distortion-like noise was coming from the top-right corner, below the road. Mirii's ears rose.

"Hunley, have you been around here?" Her head turns to her right.

"I even remember this place!" He smiles, turning his head to the left. "Once we reach the tip of the hill, I want you to just stop for a moment and take a great look around… even taking some breath of fresh air!"

Mirii smiled, while giggling with her mouth closed.

"Admiring the beauty of nature…" Her eyes closed. "The truth reward for any living being."

"Hopefully, there are no liquid around… or even Stinkrays!" Grina's hands moved around.

Bars bursts into a loud laugh.

"Girl, booyah to that!" His forefingers pointed at her, while grinning. "We need to use that term more often!"

"You can bet on your Roller, we'll call them in such way from now on!" Her head turned to her left, as her eyes closed while grinning. "Darn Stinkrays are using stinkin' tactics this time around!"

The two Inklings stop with their heads pointing a bit down.

"Speaking of some panoramic view…" Her hands were on her hips. "… the scene is rather revolting."

Hun stops near Grina's right side, while Mirii walks to the right stopping near Hun's right side. Their eyes were tracking hills covered in grass and small roads, with large dark-blue liquid ponds formed around some houses in the distant and generally scattered on the hills. A small waterfall was resting on the hill, surrounded by white rocks.

Very small mutants were standing still in the distant, near each pond… the air had a strong, awful smell. Hun's face gradually frowns, as his fists clenched.

"… they even ruined the best view you could have from here…" He inhales from his nose, loudly. "No… this has gone too far!"

He took three steps forward, turning behind.

"Everyone! We must get rid of this liquid, once and for all!" His right forefinger pointed behind him. "The fields and the people are suffering because of it!"

"Hunley, it would be useless to focus on the liquid." Mirii's arms folded, her head rose a bit.

Hun's eyes expanded, as the boy bended forward while his shoulders rose.

"That's not!" He steps forward once, still frowning. "We know how to defeat this menace! Who could possible hold us back from doing so?!"

"The Stingrays." Her eyes squeezed a bit. "They have planes, capable of covering a great portion of the area with such putrid substance. In order for us to clean this mess, we need at least 10 minutes… count also the presence of Stingrays bearing weapons full of the same liquid, which can deploy in large quantities in a matter of seconds."

Hun groaned a bit.

"I can't stand watching those fields getting polluted like nothing!" He stomps the ground. "I can't stand seeing those desperate people being affected by the liquid!"

"I perfectly understand your request…" Mirii's eyes closed. "But our efforts would become a waste, as soon as another plane takes off."

"Don't say that!" He snorted. "You are making it appear for real!"

"Hmpf, don't believe in such superstitious beliefs." Her eyes opened, her head turned to her right. "You don't deserve committing the same mistakes as a weak Squid would do…"

Her irises shrunk, her mouth opened wide.

"EEEEEH?!"

The other three Inklings turned their heads in the same direction: their irises shrunk.

 _CLATUNK!_

The Inkinators jumped a bit, while the ground was shaking a bit.

 _CLATUNK!_

The same event repeated.

"… wh-what the shell…" Grina's forehead was blue, full of sweat, her eyebrows were down with the right one twitching.

"Whoa…" Bars' mouth was slightly open, with the forehead covered in sweat and his irises which were just circles. "… dasquid is that…?"

4 metallic feet were each stepping on the grass, all connected to thin metallic legs with a round-shaped object in the middle. The tips of the legs were inside small holes, located under a ship of steel which top had a turret with several cannons sticking from each side.

 _CLATUNK! CLATUNK!_

The turret slowly turned clockwise… one of the cannons from the right rose a bit.

 _TUM!_

A large blob of dark-blue liquid went flying at full speed, passing a forest and a couple of houses… landing on a hill slope, splatting down into a large stain of liquid.

"… who's the madman that conceived such ridiculous, yet dangerous vehicle?!" Mirii's jaw dropped.

"Someone who has an ego as large as this… thing!" Grina shook her head quickly, as her eyes blinked multiple times.

Hun sprinted, diving down while turning into a Squid: he slides on the ground, leaving a path of ink behind him. Mirii gasped, as her eyes almost popped out.

"HUNLEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Her eyebrows skyrocketed on her forehead.

She dives on the ink, as she swims rapidly.

 _TUM!_

"STOP YOUR FRANTIC RUN! WHY ARE YOU REFUSING TO LISTEN?!" Mirii emerged a bit, as her eyes were a bit downturned.

Hun kept sliding towards the ship, as the ship's metallic feet were slowly moving and a cannon from the left was tilting up a bit.


	177. The drawer - Part 1

**In my Profile page, you can find a poll where you can vote your favorite Inkinators' characters: if you didn't do it yet, I would recommend doing so. If there is a character not listed in the poll, you can let me know with a review.**

 **Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The metallic legs bended down a lot... then, they jumped! The feet went a bit above the trees' tips. Hun's eyes expanded, covered by a large shadow: he swims to the left passing some trees. Waves who were emerging from the ink disappeared for a short moment, then they reappeared both moving back.

 _CATALATHUUUUMMPP!_

A squid jumped out of the orange ink, while the whole ink line rose from above into multiple, small blobs, gradually dissolving in the air. The squid kept flying, reaching more than 20 ft in the air! Slowly, the squid starts descending while in midair, Mirii returned into her humanoid form with her arms open, her left leg stretching down, her right leg bended and her irises looking down.

 _Thump._

Her legs were bended, her right hand was resting on the grass, her head immediately twisted on the ship as her eyebrows went down. A large door in the front opened, as a jet came out of it at full speed, leaving behind a line of white smoke.

" _That's where those planes are coming from._ " She stands up, with her left foot sliding forward a bit. " _There has to be a way to infiltrate inside…_ "

 _CLATUNK!_

 _CLATUNK!_

Mirii sprints towards the darkness, between the trees.

" _First task to accomplish: find Hunley. I refuse to invade the ship without him._ " Her eyebrows went down even more.

Her legs stop, her head starts looking left and right: barely the trees and bushes are covered by the light.

"Hunley, where are you?!" Her eyes squeezed a bit, while still moving her head around. "Please, answer to me!"

Loud noises were coming from behind her back. Her hands went near her mouth's sides.

"Huuuuuunnlleeeeeyyy!"

Her hands went down, her eyebrows went up.

" _Why he's not answering…? He entered inside this forest a minute ago!_ "

Her right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it.

" _He has no reason to run around the forest…_ " She starts walking. " _That fact alone is really cutting off my breath…_ "

A sigh left her mouth, as her feet kicked some leafs around.

" _I can still see the trees and the bushes… but no sign of Hunley._ " Her shoulders turned all the way to the right. " _Why Bars and Grina didn't enter inside this forest too? Hmm… come to think of it, I didn't heard any sounds while rushing, aside from the heavy steps._ "

Her shoulders returned forward, her head lowered, her right forefinger rest on her right cheek, her left hand took her right elbow.

" _…_ _there is something extremely odd about all this._ " Mirii rose her head up. " ** _Why those Stingrays are attacking those old fields_** _? It must be related to Project Neo… but I don't see the reason for polluting the entire area._ "

Her face frowned a bit.

" _I thought that vase was important enough… apparently,_ _ **the enemy has a very specific plan in mind**_ _. Whatever that plan is, it must be stopped immediately._ " Her head returned into a neutral position. " _They already did enough damage… I'll not let them make the situation worse._ "

Her irises moved left and right.

" _Still no sign of Hunley… … this whole atmosphere feels rather comfortable, though._ "

She smiles a bit.

" _If my house was near this forest, I would visit it every day… I can just see myself meditating a bit, sitting on the ground… it would be nice to revise the perfectionism art, once more. After the previous_ "

A moan echoed throughout the forest: the girl jumped, standing perfectly still. Her hands took her weapon, her head turned left and right.

" _A mutant! Where is that prisoner of the liquid?!_ " Her head rose a bit.

The moan returned: Mirii turned a bit to the right, as her weapon rose in front of her face and her right eye was looking through the scope.

" _I can just barely see that mutant: that blue color is almost the same as the darkness covering the forest._ " Her mouth flattened, her right forefinger pulled the trigger.

 _BLAM!_

A straight line of orange ink disappeared after some feet.

 _BLAM!_

Her right forefinger pulled the trigger again.

 _BLAM!_

Growls and groans were coming from beyond the darkness.

" _I overestimated the solution._ " Her weapon lowered. " _In order to free that mutant, I need to utilize a great amount of ink. I can't do anything alone…_ "

She took two steps backwards.

" _I do not intend risking my own life like this: the desire to see Hunley again is too strong to ignore… not to mention, I'll not be the one who'll get covered in liquid in a pathetical way._ "

Mirii turns behind and starts sprinting.

" _At the same time, leaving behind an innocent Squid captured from this heartless substance… I'll still get covered. By shame._ " Her head rose, her mouth downturned a bit.

Suddenly, a liquid-covered Inkling woman popped out from the darkness: her arms were stretched forward, while moaning and growling. Mirii slides, lifting dust in front of her: her eyes expanded.

" _NO!_ " She took two steps backwards. " _Am I getting surrounded by mutants?! Do I really need to choose the cowardly solution every time?!_ "

Her ears rose.

" _I can hear the heavy steps…! I'm not too far away from the exit_!" She swallows silently, as some small sweat drops formed around her forehead. " _But I can't leave this forest without Hunley…_ "

The mutated woman moaned walking slowly towards the girl… Mirii took other steps backwards. Her hands went near her mouth's sides, her head rose.

"Huuuuuunnlleeeeeeyyy!"

 _…_ _you are all alone…_

Mirii's head immediately turned a bit down: the woman was standing still with her arms down, her head a bit up.

"You can talk?!" Mirii bended forward, frowning a bit.

The woman moaned with the head tilting all the way down.

 _…_ _do you want to have friends…? Become one of us… you'll never be lonely…_

Mirii's downturned mouth opened, as her irises shrunk. Her hands took her weapon back, pointed directly on the woman.

"Try attacking me and you'll get under the ink!" Mirii snorted, as her right forefinger pulled the trigger.

 _…_ _why being so hostile…? You are all alone… what do you have to lose…?_

"Myself." Her head rose. "Aren't you aware that this muddy liquid is dominating your true self?!"

The woman shook a bit… then, pukes down liquid in front of her feet.

 _…_ _I feel good… and happy… because I'm surrounded by friends…_

"You are alone, right in this very instant!" Mirii frowns even more. "I can't believe this liquid is capable of such terrible"

 _Sometimes I'm alone… sometimes I'm not… one thing is for sure, though…_

The woman's head rose: her eyes were completely white.

 _You will be surrounded by friends._

"SHUT UP!" Her teeth gritted.

 _BLAM!_

The woman's head tilted backwards: she starts walking.

 _BLAM!_

Her left arm moved backwards instantly.

 _BLAM!_

The woman tilts all the way down, falling on her stomach.

 _BLAM!_

Orange ink kept staying on her body. Mirii breaths loudly, her head was pointed towards the woman.

" _She's not moving… does that mean she'll revert to her true self?_ "

 _Hmm… I didn't thought you would do that…_

The girl's irises shrunk: the woman was still down.

" _That voice…_ _ **is it coming from my left**_ _?!_ " Her head turned in that direction.

 _At least you defeated that monster…_

Mirii's head turned to the right.

" _Wh-where is she?!_ " Her mouth was left open.

 _You need to be a monster, in order to attack those natural grounds…_

Mirii's head returned forward: she jumped while twisting behind, pointing her weapon forward.

"What's your name?!"

Her eyes were seeing a small, Inkling girl wearing a white-pink yukata and geta on her feet. Her mouth was forming a small 3 upside down, her sleeves were completely covering her hands, her eyelids were almost reaching the middle. Her eyebrows were neutral. Her tentacles were colored light-green.

The tip of her head barely passed Mirii's tip of her nose.

"My name is Kella." Her sleeves were moving sideways, each in the opposite direction. "You can also call me Kelly, if you want."

Mirii's irises went up and down, quickly.

"Are you coming from the Shrine? The same place where the Inkling Hot Baths are?"

"… yes, I do." Kelly nodded. "The others sent me here to provide support and help for the Master."

Mirii's eyebrows lowered a bit, same for her weapon.

"Why you did that voiceover for the mutant?" Her head tilted to her right a bit. "What was the reason?"

"Test reason. I wanted to make sure you could hear me." Kelly's eyes closed.

"Hear you?" Mirii's eyebrows went down even more. "That's ridiculous! I could have heard you, even without all that made-up scene!" Her head returned in the middle.

"Aaaah, but it isn't as ridiculous as you may think…" Kelly made a quick spin over herself, ending in front of Mirii and opening her arms, still with her eyes closed. " **Meeting a Shrine Drawer** that's… not everyone can track down one."

"What do you mean?!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed directly over her face. "You were the one choosing to stand in my way!"

"That's because I waaanntt to help the Masteeerr…" Kelly does two small jumps to her right, then 4 small jumps to her left, then other 4 to her right.

Her arms moved left and right, following a rhythm. Mirii's mouth sealed, as her right forefinger returned down.

"If you really wanted to help the Master… why coming to me?" Her right forefinger was resting on her right cheek, as her left hand grabbed her right elbow.

"That's because they told meeee you would know the soluuuutions!" She stands on her right foot's toes, as her right arm rose up and her smiling mouth opened.

She resumed her little dance, humming some notes. Mirii's eyelids went to the middle, as a large sweat drop appears on her forehead's right side, her eyebrows lowered a bit.

"Why are you dancing and singing…? This place isn't inspiring any joy."

"Because dancing is fun!" She made a small laugh. "It purifies your soul and makes you happier!"

"What about your previous statement?" Mirii snorted, as her hands went on her hips.

"Aaaah, of course I still mean that…" She hums some notes, ending on the tip of her right foot's toes, striking her right arm up. "Friends makes you happier… dancing makes you happier… dancing with friends doubles the happiness!" Her eyes opened.

Mirii's eyes squeezed: she sighs, as she turns behind and starts walking. Kelly kept jumping and making arm poses.

"Why are you walking away…? Are you sad?"

"My time schedule is rather thin, unlike yours…" Mirii's head rose. "You can keep wasting your time in this lonely forest: Hunley needs my support."

"Aaaawww, don't be so mean!" Kelly was jumping on her right side, with her shoulders up, her arms bended up, her eyebrows up and her eyes closed. "Did you know that being mean brings a lot of bad luck? I wouldn't want to have any of that…"

Mirii's head lowered, as her eyelids went to the middle, her fists were clenching, her teeth were gritted, a vein popped out from her forehead, while she starts trembling.

"Your presence is really getting on my nerves…"

Kelly jumped in front of the girl, still keeping her pose, facing Mirii and standing away from her.

"You'd better get out of my way…" Mirii's hands took her weapon. "Or else, I'll be forced to splat you down."

"… alright, I'll stop." Kelly's eyes opened, as her feet stood on the ground and her arms were down. "But that's only because I can't stand seeing someone who gets mad…"

"I didn't told you to stop dancing: I told you to disappear from my sight." Mirii's head rose, her face frowned.

"But I have to help the Master… I can't go back." Her head shook. "I have to help you"

"I don't want any help from your stupidity!" Her right arm moved from her left to her right. "You outright refused to act in a serious manner, which that already conflicts with the actual situation and even this whole forest!"

Kelly's eyebrows went up, her mouth downturned a bit, her head lowered.

"I'm sorry… so, so, so, so much sorry!" She shook her head violently. "Please, don't become my enemy…" Her head rose back, as her eyes were a bit watery. "I-I don't want to have any enemies… that would bring destruction and sadness…"

Mirii kept staring at Kelly, snorting, as her mouth flattened.

"Please!" Kelly bended forward, as her teeth slightly showed and her eyes grew a bit.

Mirii's eyes closed: after 3 seconds… she let out a loud sigh, as her hands put her weapon behind her back.

"… from this point on, no more random games." Her arms folded.

Kelly smiled a bit, bowing down with her hands clasping.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for understanding!" She rose her posture back, with her eyes closed and her smiling mouth opened, as her head tilted to her right. "I promise to help the Master for real and **make you two happy**!"

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Wh-what does that mean?!"

"Eh eh eh…" She jumps on the tip of her left foot's toes, as her arms rotates counter-clockwise and stretched to her left. "I confess! All of it! I told you a lie, before…"

Mirii's right cheek twitched.

"I was sent here from the Shrine to help the Master getting rid of excessive stress!" Her arms returned down, her eyelids were almost to the middle, her feet stood on the ground, her mouth was making a small 3. "Now that he returned in the Shrine, the owner made sure that the Master would always be visible from the Shrine… even his progresses!"

"And the owner said that he's really stressed…?" Mirii's right hand stood on her forehead.

"Simply yes." Kelly's arms went behind her back. "As an official Shrine Drawer, my job is to make the Master happy… and in order to do that, I have to collaborate with the girl he trusts."

Mirii's cheeks got red.

" _Hunley… trusts me this much?!_ "


	178. The drawer - Part 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Before you continue talking..." Mirii's right forefinger was resting on her right cheek. "Why you told me a lie in the first place? I would never question such goal…"

"That's becaauuussee…" Kelly bends forward, with her left arm bending a bit, her left forefinger pointing up, her right hand still behind her back, her right eye closed. "… my goal was supposed to be kept as a secret."

"Why?" Mirii's eyebrows went down a bit.

"Because you could tell everything to the Master." Kelly rose back her posture, as her arms rotate clockwise and stretched to her right. "And that's not good, since **he could call for my help all the time**."

"How's that supposed to be a bad thing?!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed towards her face. "Hunley is facing a problem who could had easily been solved with the help from the Shrine."

"But then **the Master would never improve his own skills**." Kelly shook her head, as her eyes closed.

"Huh?" Mirii's neck retreated a bit, as her face frowned slightly.

"Hmm…" Her right forefinger kept tapping her chin, as her head rose, her eyes were still closed, her mouth formed a small 3. "… I'm not sure if I should spat out even this other secret information…"

Mirii inhales air from her nose, loudly.

"I order you to reveal the truth at once!" Mirii's right foot moved forward, her head tilted down, her face frowned even more.

"Hhhmmmmm…" Kelly's mouth downturned, keeping her stance. "A person who wants to send orders to others isn't a nice sign… they boss everyone around, making them sad…"

Mirii's mind was seeing herself wearing a complete black suit, ending with a medium-sized black skirt. In front of her eyes, a pair of glasses with pointed sides. Her right hand was holding a block note. She shook her head quickly.

"N-nonsense!" Mirii's hands grasped her tentacles, as her forehead was full of sweat. "I-I was just… I was just emphasizing on the importance of knowing this secret…!"

"But that felt so imperative and mean…" Kelly's eyes opened, her arms were stretched down. "… as if you can't do nothing but surrender and get punished..."

"Nnnnggghhh!" Mirii's eyebrows went up, her mouth downturned. "I-I'm not that fond on oppressive tactics…! I'm too mentally skilled to just lower myself towards a despicable level."

"You didn't even said please…!" Kelly's fists were standing a bit above her chin, as her back slightly tilted backwards.

"Th-that was implied!" Mirii's right forefinger thrusts forward, as her irises shrunk, her left hand stood on her left hip, her mouth flattened, her forehead was full of sweat. "I-I just wanted to request the truth, that's all I said!"

Kelly's irises moved to her right, then returned in the middle. Her fists slowly fell down, her posture lifts back up. Her head lowered a bit.

"... you know, I'm not someone who has the right to judge people around." She smiles a bit. "Orders have that imperative power which makes me jump… but maybe it was indeed a mistake from my part." Her head tilts to her right a bit, grinning slightly. "I have to admit, if I was more observant I would notice even more flaws and help my friends more efficiently."

"It requires patience and concentration." Mirii's right hand retreated down, as her head rose a bit and her eyes returned to normal. "Now, could you reveal Hunley's situation?"

"Certainly!" Kelly's eyes closed, while bending forward, as her hands went on her back. "You see, the Master was supposed to stay inside the Shrine for at least 500 years…"

"WHAT?!" Mirii's jaw dropped. "Why?!"

Kelly jumped, as her mouth downturned and her eyes opened instantly: slowly, she resumed her posture.

"Well, every Master must practice before becoming true Masters." She made a small jump. "However, the owner said that the Master was too used to the normal world, so that's why he's still out of the Shrine: the Master would train regularly and don't feel lonely inside this world."

"I see…" Mirii folds her arms. "So, if he asks for help too many times, he would never train properly to fulfill his role as the Master."

"Bingo!" She jumps while stretching her arms up, as her eyes closed. "But this is a secret!" She turns her shoulders left and right. "He must not know those types of advantages…"

"… I promise to not reveal any information regarding the Shrine support." Mirii nods, as her eyebrows lowered a bit. "I'll never forgive myself if I stand in Hunley's way." Her eyes squeezed, as her head lowered to her left. "He truly deserves to have this Master job…"

"Then, let's start up with the plan!" Kelly starts jumping 2 times on the left, 4 times on the right, 4 times on the left as her arms went left and right at the same time, while following a rhythm. "As a Drawweeeerr… I have to work… with a papeeeer and aa bruusshh!"

Mirii snorted, as her mouth showed her teeth a bit and her eyebrows and eyelids are a bit down.

"Didn't you claimed to act more seriously…?" She sighs loudly.

"Aaaah, but thiiis dance… isn't just any dance!" Suddenly, a pile of papers appeared on her left elbow and a brush appeared on her right hand, as the girl was jumping in place. "I neeeed… to invoke some magiiic… and that coomeesss… when I'm having fuuuun!"

The girl kept humming notes, as she starts moving around with her eyes closed.

"Aaaah!" Her left foot was standing on tiptoes. "Much better! Inspiration drains so much energy, you have to be full of it in order to draw!"

Her right foot touches the grass, her left foot lowered, her head turned down pointing towards the paper on the top, which was gradually showing Mirii and some trees and bushes almost covered by the darkness. Her brush was moving to the left, stopping above the paper: her right hand starts moving, with the brush resting on the paper, as her mouth formed a small 3 and her eyelids lowered almost to the middle.

" _…_ _this girl's enthusiasm is out of control._ " Mirii's right forefinger and thumb were resting on her forehead, as her head was a bit down. " _Is she completely lost in her inspira_ "

POOF!

Mirii jumped, gasping and turning to her right as her eyes almost popped out: a vending machine was sitting to her right. Each slot was full of the same red can.

"WH-WHAT THE?!" Her irises shrunk.

"Eh eh eh! Not bad for an example, huh?" Kelly's head rose, her mouth was smiling, her eyes were closed. "I wanted to start with an object coming from the real world, which I remember like it was yesterday!"

Mirii's irises were up, gradually moving down.

"A vending machine… with only soda cans?!" She turns over Kelly, frowning a lot. "Not only there isn't ANY vending machines selling just one product, but this product is dangerous for someone's health!"

"Aaawww, but I wanted to draw that amazing drink…" Kelly's eyes closed, her right hand rested on her right cheek. "That time I was allowed to roam freely around the city as a regular tourist… the Sun was really melting me down, while I was walking through that peaceful park… until"

"Enough with your reasons!" Mirii snorted, as her arms folded, her head was tilted down, veins were popped out from her forehead. "What's the point of such useless vending machine?! It only sells products who will hurt my health and shape!"

"You don't have to use it, don't worry!" Her right hand was moving back and forth, as her eyes were still closed. "I wanted to just show my drawing skills… which is my main power."

"Your main power let you create items out of nowhere?" Mirii's right forefinger rested on her right cheek.

"Yes! There is a catch though"

"Mirii! There you are!"

The girl's eyes expanded: suddenly, Hun jumped out of the darkness while smiling widely.

"I heard your voice! Were you calling for help?" He starts walking, staring down Kelly.

"W-w-w-wait a minute, Hunley!" Her forehead was covered in sweat, as her mouth was opened wide and her hands kept moving back and forth.

"… huh?" His mouth opened a bit.

"Before you would jump into wrongful, hasty conclusions…! I-I have a long speech to tell you!" Her teeth were gritted, her right wrist was drenching her forehead.

"Huh?!" His mouth opened even more.

"I… eeeehhhmm…" She swallows silently. "I-I was searching for you, since you escaped in this forest… a-and suddenly, I found this girl you are staring at right in this very moment! She was visiting the farms, but she escaped since the mutants"

"Who are you talking about, Mirii?" Hun's eyebrows went down a bit, as his head was turning left and right. "Where is this girl you are mentioning?"

Mirii's mouth was left open: gradually, her irises shrunk, her mouth closed.

"… th-there is a girl right in front of you!" Her right forefinger points Kelly, stumbling a bit. "Don't you see?!"

"… the only girl I'm seeing is you, Mirii." His eyebrows were up, his mouth got downturned. "Are you sure you are seeing right?" He starts walking. "Did you got hurt in the head…?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Her hands took her tentacles, squeezing them. "I'M SEEING THE GIRL! SHE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"Really?!" He stops, showing his teeth and raising his eyebrows even more. "I-I didn't pushed the girl down… r-right?!" He looks down.

Mirii's mouth was a little open: slowly, her hands opened and went down. Hun was moving to his left, then turning back to the right with his eyes pointed towards Kelly: the girl was staring at the darkness, keeping her small three-shaped mouth and lowered eyelids.

"I-I don't even care if that's your imagination or something! I-I don't want to hurt your imagination…" He was slowly walking.

"Imagination…?" Mirii's face got paler. "… are you implying that Mirii Hanache, brilliant Senior Agent, movement and spying perfectionist, clever fighting specialist… is seeing things…?"

"N-not really!" Sweat was jumping out from Hun's forehead. "Maybe you are right, after all! Just… ehm…" His irises moved left and right. "… I'm not seeing anything else other than you."

"NO!" Mirii's hands went on her head. "NO, THIS IS IDIOTIC! I'M NOT CRAZY! I-I TALKED TO A GIRL WHICH CAN DRAW ITEMS AND MAKE THEM APPEAR FOR REAL!"

Her right cheek was twitching: her head immediately turned over the vending machine. She jumps right near it, as her arms rested on its left side.

"For example, she made this vending machine appear out of nowhere!" Her right cheek kept twitching. "It has only soda cans! You must be able to see this one: I'm touching the vending machine! I-I'm almost hugging it!"

Hun's mouth flattened a bit.

"… why are you hugging the air?" He immediately shook his head. "I-I mean, hugging the thing!" He grins, with his eyes closed and a sweat drop appeared on his right side.

"… no… n-no, it cannot be…!" Her head turned over the vending machine. "But… bu-but I'm touching this outdated piece of technology…"

Her irises shrunk.

" _…_ _calm down, Mirii… you are not crazy… you are not seeing things… Hunley believes in you… I-I'm perfection… perfection is me…!_ "

"Come on, Mirii…" His right hand took her left hand.

The girl's jaw dropped: Hun was passing through the vending machine. His right arm kept pulling, as the boy snorted.

"… Mirii, don't stand there!" His eyes were a bit watery. "Let's get out of this forest!"

"Ow! I-I can't get through the vending machine!" Her right cheek was resting on its wall, as her face grimaces. "Stop pulling me at once, Hunley!"

"There is nothing, Mirii! Stop saying lies!" He frowns a bit, as his right arm kept pulling even harder.

Mirii jumped to the left, pulling Hun a bit.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" His right hand grasped her left hand. "Calm down, please!"

"No… I-I'll not calm down…" Jerkily, her head turned over Kelly which was smiling. "… she's watching us… she still has those papers…"

Hun pulled the girl, while looking forward.

"Hunley… please… believe me…" Her mouth was widely downturned.

Kelly starts walking too, standing to Hun's left side.

"She is walking now… she is on your left…" Her voice whispered.

Hun let out a loud sigh.

"Don't bother with this." Kelly shrugged, as her eyes closed. "Instead, be grateful he's not seeing me! The secret is well secured for sure!" She grins a bit.

"You… whyyy yyoouuuu!" Mirii frowned a lot, as her eyes got red. "You are going to pay for the humiliation I had to suffer, because of your arrogance…!"

Kelly chuckled a bit: she waves her right hand, as her pace accelerates. Mirii yelled loudly!

" _Mirii… just, what's happening to you?!_ " Hun's head shook slowly, as his eyes were closed.


	179. The drawer - Part 3

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Smoke was coming from Mirii's ears: she was gradually trembling, lowering her head, clenching her right fist and closing her eyes.

"Hunley… th-there isn't any reason to pull me around as if I'm incapable of walking in the right direction…!" She let out a loud sigh, lifting her head back and reopening her eyes.

Hun's head turned to his left, as his eyebrows rose: his right hand opened, as Mirii's left hand immediately retreated back. Her head rose.

"Thank you for comprehending"

"Please, promise to never say those lies ever again…" Hun's mouth was downturned, his back a bit bending forward. "It's not fair to see someone who solved so many mysteries falling down like this…"

"Perfection never falls down." Her arms folded. "I know more than one way to prevent such failure."

Her head lowered, as her eyebrows went a bit down too, her irises were still pointing down the boy.

"Mark my words, Hunley: I dedicated my whole life to achieve my perfection status… I'll not let a mumbling fool such as that ridiculous girl, to"

"Mirii! Mirii!"

Her irises moved to her left, slightly. Kelly's arms were moving up and down, her feet kept jumping even in place. Her mouth was downturned, her eyebrows were up.

"There are innocent Squids being attacked by aliens!" Her left forefinger kept pointing towards the darkness, behind her.

Mirii's mouth downturned, her eyebrows went down even more.

"Are those one boy and one girl?!" She bends forward.

"Yes! They are fighting for their lifes!" Kelly's hands grasped. "Please… no one deserves to die…" She sighs loudly.

Mirii's irises turned back ahead: Hun's mouth opened.

"Hunley, Bars and Grina are in trouble!" She sprints, passing the boy. "The more time we waste, the less we can do to change the situation!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Hun starts sprinting too. "How can you tell they are in trouble?!"

Mirii snorted.

"Questions for later! They must be nearby…" Her pace accelerates.

The darkness starts fading, more trees and bushes starts popping out… Mirii's eyes were tracking hills in the distance and a large stain of dark-blue liquid. Bars was on the left side, jumping and swinging orange ink on the liquid. Grina was on his right side, as her right forefinger was pulling the trigger of her Splattershot weapon: orange ink was falling on the dark-blue liquid.

To the right side, 3 Stinglings: one male and 2 two females. The three are all shooting from the same weapon, which liquid tank was located below the black gun and under the muzzle, a metallic lid who was a bit away from the tank.

Mirii's hands grabbed her weapon, bringing it right in front of her face: immediately her right eye was looking through the scope, her right forefinger was pulling the trigger…

 _BLAM!_

A female Stingling blew up, flying away as a small Stingray: the other two turned their faces towards the girl. The male shouted incomprehensive words, while his face was frowning: both turned behind and ran away.

 _BLAM!_

The Stinglings jumped, increasing their pace. Mirii lowered her weapon, as her head rose a bit.

"Hmpf, that's what you achieve with long-range dominance..." She smiles a bit. "… admittance of recognizing the true, perfect winner."

"Way to go, girl!"

Mirii's head turned to her left: Bars was smiling, as his right thumb rose. Grina's right wrist was standing on her right hip, while smiling.

"Nice to see one of the dum-dums crying away from the battle field." She grins. "But where did you hide before?"

Mirii's face frowned.

"You are insinuating that Mirii Hanache would retreat in front of the enemy?!" She walks towards the two Inklings. "Tsk, what a foolish question." Her head rose a bit. "I was looking for Hunley, since he escaped inside this forest…"

"He went right back!" Grina's arms opened. "Me and Bars tried to shoot the machine down, but ink just slides off! Hun went right back inside the forest…"

"I was getting worried about Mirii."

Mirii turns behind: her eyes were staring at Hun, as his eyebrows were up and his mouth was downturned. Her cheeks got red, as her mouth opened wide.

"You were worried about me…?" She swallows slowly, as her eyes sparkled.

"Yes!" His cheeks got red, as his head tilted down-right and his left hand scratched the back of his head. "I took a bit before finding you there… it's way too dark, as you know."

"Indeed." Mirii nodded, as her arms folded. "However, I think that at this point you should also had figured out something important…"

"The fact that you knew there was an attack? I was thinking about it…" His back bended forward, his arms stretched down. "I-I'm sorry for attacking you, earlier…"

Mirii smiled a bit, as her head tilted to her left just slightly.

"No, no, you have no reason to ask an apology…" Her eyes closed. "I would had reacted in the same way, if I would hear such claims. The fact sounded rather idiotic, I have to admit."

"But it isn't!" Hun frowns, his posture lifted. "There is a girl who's telling you facts! How else would you know about the Stingrays?!"

"Eh eh eh! The Masteeeerrr is riiiiight…"

Mirii's head turned to her right: Kelly was jumping forward, waving her arms left and right, opening her smiling mouth and closing her eyes.

"I told youuuu… the impending dangeeer!" She stops, as a pile of papers appeared on her left arm, a brush appeared inside her right hand's grasp and her left eye opened. "Why, who would had thought there was a way to trick the Master like that?"

"What it made you hold off that inestimable information?!" Mirii frowns, walking towards Kelly. "Making me look like a fool… after all the dedication I put to elevate my reputation towards perfection status!"

"Hehe, w-wait!" Sweat was jumping from Kelly's forehead, her left eye closed, her eyebrows were up, her mouth was smiling, her legs were moving backwards. "I-I was getting to that part during my explanation! I-I wouldn't even dream to ruin a person without a reason: you act bad, you get tons of enemies! Wh-who wants that?!"

"Enough with your justifications!" Mirii's right foot stomps the grass. "Is there another information you are occulting from my vast knowledge?!" Her arms opened.

"Ehm… your friends behind you are kinda weird…" Kelly's eyes were open, her right forefinger was pointing.

Mirii immediately turns behind: Bars and Grina's eyes were expanded. Mirii starts frowning a bit.

"While I was walking inside the forest, I meet a girl which is only visible from me. She promised support, which is via drawings." Her head rose.

"Drawings…?" Grina's irises were shrunk. "Wh-what could you possibly do with a drawing?!"

"She draws an item and I can interact with it." She turns behind. "But the drawback is that only I can interact with… same for seeing such thing."

"Right!" Kelly jumped, now her right forefinger was pointing up. "Is there something you want me to draw?" Her right hand went above the pile of papers, as her eyelids were almost to the middle and her mouth formed a small 3.

"… I choose a portal which could send me inside that monstrosity of a ship." Mirii's left foot slides forward, her arms were down.

"… a what?" Kelly's head tilted to her right, as her eyes closed, her mouth was left open, a sweat drop appeared on her left side.

"A portal." Her head rose. "A door who can bring me towards a destination I want."

"Aaaah, w-wait a minute!" Sweat jumps out from Kelly's forehead, as she stands on tiptoes, her eyes expanded and her mouth opened wide. "What are you asking me to do?! The impossible?! You don't get anywhere with too difficult projects!"

"How could that be anything complicated?!" Mirii snorted, frowning a bit. "You need fast, concise works in order to reach perfection! That idea was perfection!" She grits her teeth.

"Bu-but I can't do it!" She shakes her shoulders left and right, as her eyebrows went up and sweat jumps out even more. "I'd hate even trying something like that: I'll cause a big mistake and I can't even apologize in order to solve the problem!"

Mirii sighs loudly, as her head lowered for a moment.

"Your cowardly nature doesn't let you face your challenges… thus, you just choose to remain unskilled for the rest of your life." Mirii's head rose. "But I'll not waste my time dealing with your problems: can you apply magic to normal objects?"

"Uuuhhhmm…" Her right eye closed, her left eye was looking up. "… depends which magic you want…"

"Hey Mirii, mind if I talk with your friend?!"

Instantly Grina jumps in front of Mirii, as her eyes were staring in front of some trees.

"Hi there, Mirii's imaginary friend!" Her right hand was waving, while her mouth was smiling.

"Hi!" Kelly's right hand was waving, as her eyes closed.

The wind passed by…

"… she replied your greeting." Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes closed. "By the way, her name is Kelly."

"Oh Kelly? My name is Grina!" She grins, as her right thumb rests on her chest. "Nice to interact with you!"

"Ooooh… that's what you get when you are invisible…" Kelly's mouth downturned. "But what's her message?"

"Grina." Mirii's head returned into neutral position, her eyes opened. "What do you want to say to Kelly?"

"Something easy!" Grina kept jumping, as her eyes closed. "Can you draw an umbrella which can fly?!"

Mirii's eyes expanded, her irises shrunk.

"… oooooohhh…" Kelly's right fingers snapped. "… a good idea who's also fun? I want it!"

Immediately her head was looking at the paper, her brush was sliding all over the paper.

"Hold it!" Mirii's left opened hand was thrust towards Kelly. Her eyebrows were up, a sweat drop appears on her head's right side. "What are you creating in your twisted mind?!"

"What Grina said!" Kelly chuckled. "And now… your left hand is holding an umbrella!"

Suddenly, her left hand was holding a wooden umbrella handle: above her head, an orange umbrella! Her head immediately rose, her eyes almost popped out.

 _Whoooosshhh…_

Her feet left the grass, moving to the right: Mirii's mouth was yelling, both her hands grabbed the handle. The three Inklings were all looking up, with their eyes expanded.


	180. The drawer - Part 4

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Wh-what the?!" Hun sprints forward, as his head tilts up. "Miiirriiiiii!"

Mirii kept growling, kicking the air: everyone on the ground felt shrunk.

"Nnnggghhh!" Her forehead was full of sweat, as her face was frowning a lot. " _A perfectionist who's acting like a mime? Like eating salt and sugar at the same time!_ "

Mirii's arms kept pulling down, more and more, as her head was looking up: she was gradually moving towards the grass.

Hun's arms stretched up, his hands were open: he jumped as his hands grabbed Mirii's legs. The girl's mouth opened, her eyes expanded a bit, her irises shrunk. The boy's feet started sliding on the grass, as dust was right behind him. Hun's face was frowning, his teeth were clenching and his eyes squeezed.

Slowly, his feet rose while his arms were still pulling Mirii's legs.

"Hold on, Hunry!" Grina's hands grabbed Hun's legs. "I'll get you two down!"

The girl growls, her feet were sliding too on the grass.

 _Whhoooossshhh!_

Rapidly, the girl rose up as her feet starts kicking the air.

"Whooawhooawhooa!" Her irises shrunk.

Bars' hands took Grina's legs, as her cheeks got red instantly. Bars was growling, even open his mouth. His feet left the grass: the four Inklings were on the air, all yelling and looking around.

"What are you doing up there, genius?!" Grina's face frowned, as her head pointed towards Mirii. "Putting glue on your clues?!"

"I-I can't open my hands!" The girl groaned, her right eye was close and her eyebrows were down. "Th-they are literally glued!"

Grina's mouth flattened for a moment.

"… you talk, you regret." Her eyebrows were up. "Can you control your imaginary umbrella at least?!"

"If someone can't control their own imagination, they can't control themselves… in other words, this is not my imagination!" Her hands were steering left and right. "I'm not even sure the works behind this maniacal contraption!"

"Just relax! I'm controlling it."

"Huh?!" Mirii's head tilted left and right. "Kelly?!"

"Eh eh eh…!"

Suddenly, Kelly's body and head appeared upside down with her tentacles going down: her eyes were close and her smiling mouth was open. Mirii gasped, as her irises shrunk.

"Hey, why you screamed?" Her eyes opened, her eyelids were almost in the middle and her mouth formed a small three shape. "Friends don't scare other friends."

Smoke was coming from Mirii's ears.

"Even the most logical of people can't escape the fear of unexpectedness…" Mirii's eyebrows were down a lot. "… how in the world are you on the umbrella?!" Her eyes expanded.

"Why I can't?" Kelly's eyes closed, her head tilted to her right and her mouth opened in a smile. "Aside from the fact that I can also utilize those items… where's the fun when you create something you can't use?"

"I wasn't even talking about your fun…" Mirii shows her teeth. "I want information, aka the possibility to predict the unpredictability!"

"Aaaaah, you wanted that!" She chuckles, as her right forefinger was on her chin. "Well, Shrine Drawers can also jump in their own drawings… like a teleportation device!"

"So, you just teleported on the top of this umbrella…?" Mirii sighs loudly.

"Yes! I'm also very light, so I can stay on the umbrella and control it to where you want to go." She rose back up. "If you got the wind down, you got your own destiny."

"Hmpf." Mirii's eyes closed and her head lowered down a bit. "I don't need to control the wind… I'm the one who creates it." Her eyes opened and her head tilted up. "Bring us over a walking ship!"

"A walking ship…?" Her voice was coming from above the umbrella. "Was the sea not enough for it?"

"It's the invention of someone who dares as much as the sea itself." Mirii's head kept turning left and right. "A ship with legs still needs a wind… perfection will always bring you in a direction."

"There it is!" Hun's right forefinger pointed a bit down. "Over there, you see?!" His right hand arm kept moving back and forth. "The only one who wants a sea of moaning!"

"Yeah, they are full of moans themselves…" Grina was frowning, looking at the ship standing still on its legs. "… and they are asking for more!"

"Bring me to the Stingrays, already!" Bars was frowning, as his right fist was shaking in the air. "My Roller will do all the rest!"

"You heard the request." Mirii's rose her head. "As loud as the wind."

"Eh eh! The wind is not lonely…" Kelly's voice was coming from above the umbrella. "… it became a hurricane!"

The umbrella dived, as the four Inklings screamed loudly! A loud wind sound was covering their ears… the ship was growing more and more, after each mile. The Inklings were waving a bit left and right. Up on the umbrella, Kelly was sitting on it as her right hand was sliding a brush on the paper: her eyes were resting on it.

"So, you want to land on the ship?" Her head rose, her brush's handle was resting on her mouth. "Or you want to attack it from the distance?"

"Strong body, weak mind." Mirii's head rose. "Capturing the masterminds will let us dominate this war."

"Wise idea!" Kelly's eyes closed for a moment, as her mouth was smiling. "Then, when I'll get above the ship, I'll make you release the handle."

"NO!" Mirii's eyes almost popped out, as her mouth flattened. "Quick operations brings nothing but quick disasters! Especially that forced drop!"

 _THUUMM!_

"Watch out!" Grina's neck was bending forward, her eyes expanded. "Pile of trouble coming up!"

The Inklings moved up suddenly, as a large pile of liquid passed below Bars.

"Safe move there!" His head tilted up. "Like, when are we going to hit down the ship? Arms ain't eating sweat, you know!"

 _THUUMM!_

The Inklings went down, while yelling, as the large pile of liquid passed above Kelly, which eyes were resting on a drawing of Mirii's hands opening around the umbrella's handle.

"Well, you are about to open your hands." Kelly's back was stretching up, same for her arms.

"NO! WE ARE STILL TOO MUCH HIGH FROM THE LANDING POINT!" Mirii's eyebrows were up and her mouth was wide open.

"Relax!" Kelly's eyes closed, her mouth formed a small three shape and her shoulders shrugged. "Just close your eyes, think about your friends and suddenly you are standing still on your feet!"

"Nnnngghhh!" Her head lowered down, as she swallows silently. "Facts grant you trust! Why are you ignoring"

Suddenly, Mirii's hands opened: quickly the girl falls down together with the other three Inklings. The Inkinators were yelling, falling towards the ship.


	181. The drawer - Part 5

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Noooooo!" Mirii's eyes were staring at an iron floor, as her arms were wide open.

Suddenly, Hun's arms were wrapping around Mirii: both were blushing a lot. Their eyes closed, as they slightly move forward…

 _FUM!_

Mirii immediately opens her eyes: her back was resting down with her arms wrapped around Hun. Her arms returned on her sides, she rolled once to her left, her hands went down, as her arms were lifting her posture. Her eyes rested on a large piece of white cloth as her legs were stretching on it.

"We are safe!" Her head turns to her left, while smiling widely.

Hun was sitting on the cloth, smiling and nodding at the girl.

"We found the good luck inside the bad luck!" The boy stands up, jumping out of the cloth.

"Luck doesn't reward believers." The girl stands up, raising her head and jumping out of the cloth. "Perfection does."

"But what we did to change the results? If you don't know how, who's going to get all the merit?" His arms moved up and down.

"The ones who exist: in this case, me and you." She smiles a bit. "We are the ones who interact, not luck."

"FREEZE!"

Mirii turns behind, immediately picking her weapon and aiming at one male Stingling's head. Around him, other Stinglings with their weapons pointed down at Mirii and Hun.

"Put your weapon down: your shots are worthless in front of a large group." He rose his weapon near his face.

"Who said they are alone?" Grina jumps near Hun's left side, raising her weapon too. "Don't talk without a brain: you'll babble to no end!"

Bars walks near Mirii's right side with his Roller weapon down on the ground.

"Like, don't waste any time with speeches dude since you get ground stolen!" He grins a bit.

"Your friends would really need your advice, whatever you are." He snorted. "Or you don't have the guts to admit your friends' unawareness?"

Mirii's irises went down-left.

"There isn't any ink behind you…" Her irises returned in front of the Stingling man. "It appears they made the floor anti-ink."

"In other words, you cannot hide from us: no hide, no win." He took one-step forward. "Surrender now!"

"… the true winner always has the best resources." Everything around Mirii suddenly stops. " _Perfection exists in a world of precision and speed!_ "

 _BLAM!_

 _BLAM!_

 _BLAM!_

Three Stinglings exploded in orange ink, as they fly away in smaller Stingray forms. Mirii groaned, as her face grimaces: her right hand stood on her head's right side, while her weapon lowered down. The other three Inklings starts walking: Hun turned into his Squid form, bending down and jumping high.

He falls turning left and right, passing each goo shot coming from below.

 _SPLAT!_

The small Stingray flies up, in small swim bursts. He turns behind, seeing a Stingling male pointing at him, Grina and Bars each time. He took two steps back.

"What's your choice? Running away or flying away?" Grina smiles, as her hands were holding her weapon.

The man throws a bomb, sprinting towards a metallic pipe: he springs inside. The three Inklings flee, each in the direction located behind them.

 _BOOM!_

Goo landed on a small piece of cloth on a large wooden box. Mirii opened her eyes, which irises were turning left and right. Her head rose and her eyebrows went a bit down, as her hands were putting her weapon behind her back.

"As I suspected: skills dominate numbers." Her shoulders turned to her left. "What do we have here?"

Her eyes tracked the large cloth, which was covering two tall boxes at the same time: on the middle, it is above the floor.

" _Thanks to that gap, it was possible to land safely on the cloth. Although, the existence of all this cloth is rather suspicious… you can't have something installed without a reason._ " She walks towards the cloth.

Her irises fell down, spotting nails penetrating both the cloth and the floor.

" ** _Why this large piece of cloth must cover those boxes_** _? The nails' presence proves the importance of such task._ "

"Hiiii!"

Mirii jumped, while gasping and turning behind with her eyes expanded. Kelly kept doing small jumps, tilting left and right together with her arms. Her eyes are closed and her smiling mouth opened wide.

"Would you stop not using your mind?!" Mirii frowned, as her arms stretched down, a bit backwards. "Enough with your antics!"

"Ooops!" She chuckles, with her feet standing on the floor and her shoulders shrugging. "When you have something fun you want to do, it's so hard to get it out of your head…"

"Unless you utilize discipline." Mirii rose her head, folding her arms. "The best medicine to cure ridiculous habits."

"Don't be mean…" Her eyebrows went up, her eyes opened and her mouth downturned. "Friends are not mean to each other."

"Friends should also help other friends." Mirii's eyes closed. "Otherwise, they will bring failure and sadness in your eyes."

"Eeep!" Kelly's hands were on her mouth, her irises shrunk and her tentacles stretched up. "Don't say that word…! Ears shouldn't be tortured with the attacks of that word!" She kept moving in place, with her fists near each other and her arms bended.

"Hmpf. If you are not ready to face the problems… you are not ready for anything." Mirii opened her eyes. "Enough talking: I need you to get rid of those nails and unveil those boxes' contents."

"… I don't know what I can do…" She turns to her left, with her head lowered. Kelly let out a sigh. "… I don't even know if I want to help you more…"

"Hmm?!" Mirii bends forward, with her eyebrows down. "What did you said?"

Kelly returned her head in neutral position: her face was frowning.

"… not giving a second chance would be brutal… but giving a third one means even worse trouble!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Mirii's left foot slides forward. "Whoever attacks an ally doesn't deserve any other support. Of course I didn't"

"You keep bashing me!" Kelly kept jumping, as her arms stretched down, her fists were clenching and her face frowned even more. "A person who does nothing but seeing bad sides, it's just a hater! You hate me!"

"Th-that's not true!" Her left forefinger pointed down Kelly. "I would not hate a person who truly helps me with honesty and intelligence! If I wouldn't recognize that, I couldn't be called intelligent myself!"

"But you still didn't give me any compliments for my help!" Kelly snorted. "You weren't even happy to see me again at all! Especially when I wasn't even supposed to return here at all!"

"You weren't?!" Mirii's jaw dropped, immediately tilting backwards.

"Yes… that's the truth." Kelly turned behind, snorting. "I received a message from the Shrine to return back and leave the Master dealing with the problem… but stress is something you must get rid of, otherwise you'll be poisoned for life. That's why I came back…"

Mirii's eyebrows were up and her left hand was open and pointed towards Kelly.

"… unfortunately, when you find a person who keeps tormenting you over and over again… you are going to be more stressed than this person tormenting you."

Kelly rose from the floor. Mirii's head tilted, pointed directly on the girl.

"Friends don't live inside complains. I'll return to"

"WAIT!" Sweat was jumping from Mirii's forehead, as her teeth gritted. "Please, forgive my previous statements! I-I have friends who keep doing antics behind my back all the time and we are still friends even to this day!"

"You complained to them too?!" Kelly turns behind, with her face still frowning.

"NO!" Mirii shook her head. "… I-I did that a lot, though…" Her head lowered, as her hands went behind her back.

Kelly kept watching Mirii.

"… not too long ago, a quarrel took place because of my exaggerations… my friends and I decided to break the group and depart for our ways… until we reformed the team and forgot everything that happened." Her head rose up. "I-I never meant to go against my allies… in fact, I want to help my allies to become better, since that's what allies do. True enemies would watch your fails slowly taking you apart… without letting you know your true weaknesses."

Kelly's face went neutral.

"… I'm sorry, I don't agree with you." Her eyes closed. "When friends don't agree on many things, conflicts take place… and wars are born."

Kelly starts fading.

"You are already fighting for your and the Master's life. Good luck with your journey…"

"Kelly! KELLY!" Mirii's eyes were wide and her eyebrows were skyrocketed on her forehead.

Her eyes were seeing the clear sky, with some clouds passing by in the distance.


	182. Watch your back - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _…_ _hmpf, friends aren't there to just make you smile: if they can't give you any valuable information, you might as well be alone._ " Mirii's mouth downturned, her eyebrows went down a bit and her irises moved left and right. " _Speaking of being alone… it appears the rest of the Inkinators are not around in this area. Not to mention… during that dialogue, not even Stinglings tried to stop me._ "

 _FUM!_

Mirii's back was lying on the ground, as two Stinglings were each holding an arm and leg of the same side.

"HEY!" The girl growled, while moving left and right, as her eyes closed.

Another Stingling came behind, lifting her back with both the hands: immediately the hands took her weapon, pulling it. The grabbed weapon went almost all the way behind the Stingling.

"I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE ME!" Mirii was moving even more left and right, seeing the faces of a male Stingling and a female Stingling.

The male Stingling behind the girl threw her Charger weapon towards the grass, which went beyond a small metallic wall. The man turned over her Ink Tank, pulling it and throwing it in the same direction. The two Stinglings moved her hands behind her back, as the man put handcuffs on her wrists.

"YOU ARE ALL PATHETIC USING TEAMWORK AGAINST ONE PERSON!" Her irises shrunk, while turning to her right, as her face frowned to no end. "YOU WOULD GO DOWN LIKE FLIES, IF YOU ARE ALONE!"

"Har har har! Th' wee fly can only roar, around th' ears!"

Her irises returned forward: Captain Roy was standing with his legs a bit opened, as his face was grinning and his arms folded. Mirii's head lowered, her irises still pointed down the man, her teeth gritted.

"Yyyoooouuuuu…" Her cheeks rose.

The man walked towards the girl: his right hand picked her shirt, lifting Mirii from the ground. Her feet started kicking his right arm. The man laughed, with his head tilting up and his eyes closed.

"I needed a jolly hoot and hollar! Ye kicks be so jolly fer that!" His grins grew, while his eyebrows went down.

A vein popped out from Mirii's forehead.

"You obese fiend…! Your fat truly represents the fear you have in a serious confrontation…" Her eyes closed. "… no matter how much you eat, perfection will always strike in your weak spots."

"Perfection be smilin' only at th' winner, **Mirii Kelpshell**!" He chuckles a bit.

Her eyes suddenly opened, as her face frowned even more.

"Yarr... I finally caught ye, scurvy bug..." His right arm tilts a bit up. "Th' one who's snoopin' around Project Neo 'n tryin' to get it before me..."

"You want to take over this Project for your own interests, am I right?!" Her legs kept kicking the air.

"Do ye really reckon I'd let ye know that, huh?!" He laughed loudly. "Pirates don't tell ye news: they get all yer belongin's!

Mirii groaned, as she keeps moving left and right.

"That's... yer knowledge! I'll make ye natter like a parrot, afore sendin' ye on th' plank!" His head tilted to his left, staring down a male Stingling. "I be goin' t' throw this Squid inside a gibbet... ye three keep lookin' fer th' remainin' two!"

The three Stinglings did a salute pose.

"AYE AYE, SIR!" They turned their backs, sprinting in that direction.

"Wh-what do you mean by remaining two?!" The girl sighed loudly.

"Har har har!" He turned behind, now walking. "One o' yer scallywags fell inside a pipe, landin' right in front o' me soldiers! They stopped 'im, lootin' his weapons away! Right now he's doin' th' helpless Squid inside his gibbet!"

Mirii gasped, as her irises shrunk.

"WHO DID YOU CAPTURE?! WHO?!" The girl was moving her legs around violently.

" **A tall idiot** , that's fer sure!" His feet were stepping on stair steps.

" _Bars got captured?!_ " Mirii's mouth sealed. " _I'll rescue him once I'll get rid of this fool…_ "

Mirii's teeth gritted.

"I don't understand why you had the courage of attacking those peaceful fields… treasures are hidden in more dangerous places, not inside innocent lives."

"Th' booty be actually in me hand, right now!" His right hand moves left and right. "Th' Squid who finally jumped out from her ink 'n got inside me net!"

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"Wait… don't tell me this is"

"It IS!" Roy bursts into a loud laugh. "Ye really thought I would give a care about this wee, lonely island? I point me cannons towards galleons like a true pirate would!"

"You ruined those fields because of catching ME?!" Her irises shrunk. "True evil really doesn't have any limits in front of anything…"

His left hand pushed a metallic door, while the Stingling man kept walking: some Stinglings were walking by, turning their heads towards the two.

"'tis all easy t' throw daggers at th' scurvy cur... without even confirmin' that th' cur be scurvy!" His eyes fell on the girl. "Do ye wanna know th' truth about th' invasion? Th' liquid conquers anythin' that breathes! They become squiffy... they puke th' same putrid material they be covered!"

"I already knew that." Mirii's head rose. "If you keep saying obvious information, your mind is obvious as well."

"Aaarrr…" Roy frowned. "Ye wants new information?! I be goin' t' send waves o' fresh information... startin' from th' liquid's true weakness!"

"Ink, this is the solution." Her eyes squeezed. "Although it needs time to"

"Har, har, har! Ye got it half right...!" Roy's left hand was resting on his belly. "Th' liquid may nah look like it, but it needs Sun Rays t' keep it all in one piece!"

"SUN RAYS?!" Mirii's jaw dropped. "No… th-that means"

"Th' squiffy idiot gets inside a cavern or inside a ship... aft about an hour o' darkness, th' squiffy becomes smarter once more!" He shrugs. "If ye wants t' end th' stupidity in a jiffy, ye could throw a waterfall o' ink... but no matter th' results, th' next day ye'll needs some rum t' get th' aft-taste out o' yer mouth!"

"I'll never subject myself in front of that poison!" Mirii bends forward, as her face was frowning a lot. "Without nutrients, no one can possibly survive!"

"A true pirate needs rum, poppet... ye loot rum, then another one 'n then once every hour. Th' rum will run in yer veins... 'n suddenly th' blood IS th' rum! Yer soul be goin' t' drink endless rum, remainin' endless satisfied fer th' eternity!" He smiles widely, with his head tilted up.

His right arm tilted, as the girl went closer in front of his face.

"I learned many thin's from ye... I thought ye would immediately accept a mission regardin' yer scallywag's homefarms. Instead, I caught three fools who were tryin' t' fish around me affairs!"

Mirii's neck bended backwards, as her face was grimacing.

"I'd like t' know th' reason why ye be here, without any gear all o'er ye... 'n I be gonna bet thousands o' rum, that th' reason be worth th' treasures o' th' seven seas!" His eyebrows went down and his grin gradually expands towards his cheeks.


	183. Watch your back - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

A female Stingling was walking on the metallic floor, with her hands pointing her weapon down: her head kept turning left and right, in a slow rhythm. On her left, there were some wooden boxes sitting almost near the wall. On her right, a metallic door with bolts installed all across the boards.

Her steps were echoing for one second each. The tip of someone's head was raising from behind the medium-sized box and then her eyes popped out.

"… we could get a tent here and she will still not notice us: nice hiding place." Grina's voice whispered, as her head retreated down.

Her left knee and hands' palms were touching the floor and her head turned to her right: her irises were seeing Hun sitting behind a large, wooden box.

"What's a tent?" His head tilts to his left a bit, while whispering.

"Never mind the school details!" She shrugs, while shaking her head. "Once the road is free, that's our cue to sneak past around each room and find Barsy as quickly as possible!"

"Don't forget Mirii too…!" His fists were clenching and his eyebrows were moving down. "She's still up there…"

"Pffff! Don't worry about her!" Grina chuckles, as her right hand was moving from up to down. "Miss Perfection may have a short-tempered personality, but she ain't short on resources!" She grins. "I bet she's moving around looking for us!"

Hun smiles, as his hands opened.

"So, she might get to us soon, right?!" His smile grew.

"Of course she will!" Her right hand patted the air, whispering. "But for now, we are gonna raid some rooms…! Stay close to me and watch your back!" Her legs stretched up a bit and her irises moved left and right. "There is no one around…"

"Wait, you want to attack the Stingrays?!" Hun's hands were on the floor and his back was tilting forward.

"You wanted to have a nice conversation with them?" Her head turned to her right. "They are so wishing to attack us right now… but we'll be the one attacking them instead! We'll splat them so quickly, they wouldn't even know who hit them!"

Hun kept looking at Grina: he nods, as he stands up.

"Alright, Grina!" His knees bended, as his eyebrows were down. "I'll make them pay for ruining the fields!"

Grina smiles, lowering her eyebrows: she jumps the box located in front of her, holding her weapon with her right hand. She leans her back against the metallic wall: the door was on her left. Hun jumped the small wooden box and then he stands in front of the door.

"Who opens the door?" His head turned left and right.

"Leave the inaugurations to Greta!" Her left hand stood on her chest.

The girl's left hand landed on the door handle, pushing it down: her left hand stood on the door, pushing it. The door moved until it stops in an almost vertical line. In front of the two Inklings, a female Stingling wearing glasses sitting behind a desk.

The woman screamed, jumping out of her black office chair. Grina dived forward, with her legs open: her right forefinger pulled the trigger, as ink projectiles flew out of the muzzle.

SPLAT!

The woman's small Stingray form kept swimming upwards. Orange ink was covering the desk, the papers on it, a lamp resting on the left and the chair.

GNNNEEEEEEOOOOO…

Red light was appearing and disappearing inside the room. Grina turned behind, with her eyebrows up.

"Oh come on!" Her arms stretched forward, lifting a bit up. "They had to ruin our stealthy attack with this cheating device!"

"Let's get out of here!" Hun was walking in place, as his eyes were wide and his irises shrunk. "They are going to send everyone at us!"

Grina groaned, as her eyelids almost reached the middle, her eyebrows slightly lowered and her mouth formed a small dot. Hun sprints to the left, Grina bends forward and starts sprinting, turning to the left.

The hallway had wooden boxes, containers and four cylinders tied with a black belt: all of them were standing near the walls.

Two Stinglings were behind a box positioned in the middle of the hallway: their weapons were each sticking out from a lateral side, which goo flew out of their muzzles. Hun's feet were sliding on the floor and his back was tilting down. Immediately he turns behind, jumping behind a container, which was reaching the tip of his head.

Grina threw a Burst Bomb towards the wooden box: the Stinglings jumped each towards a side of the wall.

PUM!

Orange ink landed on the box: the male and female Stinglings were slowly walking with their right fingers on the trigger. Grina's head turned over Hun.

"What are you doing kneeing down there?!" Her right forefinger was pointing the two Stinglings, as her eyes were wide. "Go get them!"

"I can't slide on this floor as a Squid!" His eyebrows were up and his mouth downturned. "I-I'm useless…"

"You'll be useless if you keep hiding like that!" Grina's right arm moved from Hun to the two Stinglings. "Come on in, warrior! Do it for Mirii!"

"Mirii?!" His mouth opened.

Grina's right hand picked her weapon from her left hand: her right forefinger pulled the trigger, as ink projectiles flew out of the muzzle. Hun closes his mouth: his face starts frowning. His head turned towards the container, tilting up. His face was looking in that point for 2 seconds.

His hands picked the container's edge, as his arms lifted himself. His feet were rapidly stepping on the container and then they bounced off. The male Stingling's head tilted up, immediately pointing his weapon towards Hun.

The boy turned into a Squid and began spinning clockwise.

SPLAT!

Orange ink fell on the woman's eyes: they closed, as the woman was screaming and her hands tilted left and right while holding her weapon. Grina threw a Burst Bomb on her and immediately pointed her weapon back at her.

PUM!

The woman flew away in small Stingray form. Orange ink was sliding down the wall. Grina's right arm bended, moving backwards: she laughed loudly.

"Slick move there, Hunry!" Her eyes closed, as the girl turned over Hun and lifted her left hand. "High-five!"

"Huh?!" His eyes pointed her left hand, as his eyebrows rose. "Wh-what's a high-five?!"

Grina stood still for a moment: her shoulders shrugged.

"Forget that!" Her left forefinger pointed forward. "We have to bust some more Stingrays and find Barsy!"

The girl starts sprinting, as the boy quickly reaches her right side.

"Grina, what about Mirii?!" His head was looking forward. "Don't you think we should take a look at her?"

"Oooooh, would you stop worrying THAT much?!" She grins. "This is the part where things are getting fun!"

"Bu-but I'm not having fun!" He moves to the right a bit, passing a rectangular box. "I thought that my strategy couldn't work a second time!"

"Hunry, we are darn geniuses in war!" She jumps over a pile of cylinders. "The Stingrays wouldn't even know what to do"

Suddenly, from the left corner, three Stinglings were pointing their weapons towards the two Inklings: they both slide, leaving dust behind their feet. Grina's weapon starts shooting ink projectiles out of her muzzle, as Hun was walking backwards.

He turns his shoulders behind him: his eyes got wider.

"Watch out!" His legs turned behind. "There are two more of them!"

"You kidding!" Her head turned to her right. "They took another road from behind us!"

The other two Stinglings starts walking towards them.

"No run. You arrest are." The male on the left's left hand thrusted towards Grina.

"No listen. You talk bad." Grina's eyebrows were down.

"Then, we are going to splat you down!" The woman in the middle of the three gritted her teeth, cocking her weapon.

Grina's mouth opened, as her irises turned to her eyes' right corner. She returns forward, while smiling.

"You wanna splat us? Go ahead." Her arms were up. "Splat us good… **we'll get back home**!"

Hun's irises shrunk, as his head stared the girl down.

"What are you doing, Grina?!" His arms opened. "We can't get splatted! We must save the rest of the Inkinators!"

"I know that… just watch the scene, Hunry." Her eyebrows went down and her smile grew.

Hun turned his head forward: the three Stinglings were looking at each other, with their eyebrows up. The man on the left starts pronouncing weird sounds… Hun turned behind, seeing the two Stinglings staring at each other.

"I just remember something." She grins. "You could had easily splatted down Barsy… but for some reason you didn't!" She laughed shortly. "In other words, you were all pretending to attack us… but that's used to just scare us off and hoping to force us into giving up!" Her left hand stood sideways in front of her mouth, as her eyelids lowered to the middle. "Your true goal is just to capture us, isn't it…?"

The woman in the middle growled: she took one-step, until a right hand holds her right shoulder. Her head instantly turns to her right: the man pronounces incomprehensive words. The woman kept staring at the man… then, she returns her head forward.

"You must have heard everything from that pipe: the prisoner admitted that his friends were around…" She snorted. "But I wouldn't sing if I was in you."

"Ha! As if there is something we are overlooking!" Grina folds her arms, grinning. "Began talking about nonsense! I'm listening…"

"You four were around the liquid we shot around… right?" The woman's weapon rested on her right shoulder.

"Yawn…" Grina's left hand was in front of her opened mouth. "Get to the point…"

"Whoever is near the liquid **must immediately take a special vaccine, used to repel a powerful virus.** " The woman's eyes squeezed a bit.

Suddenly, Hun and Grina's eyes opened wide: her grin closed down.

"You have 1 day before the virus is going to block all your veins!" The woman shook her head. "Unfortunately for you, the only one who have the vaccine are the ones who created this liquid themselves… our scientists!"

"Th-that's a bluff!" Grina bends forward, as her sweat starts falling down from her forehead. "It's all easy trying to scare us with lies!"

"Wait a minute, Grina!" Hun kept moving in place, his hands were on the top of his head. "Are you sure we shouldn't believe in that?! That spelled so much bad news, even though I don't know what's a virus or a vaccine… thankfully, I know what's a vein!"

"Virus is bad, vaccine is good!" Grina swallows silently. "Bu-but that felt something thought in the moment…!"

"If you refuse to get captured… you'll not receive the vaccine." The woman's right forefinger was pointing down. "Please, surrender yourself."

"The vaccine is secured inside the lab." The man to the right lifts his posture. "But you need a code in order to access that room: only the scientists know the code, since we have a security trust law to respect."

"There is no way out of this." Her forefinger kept moving down multiple down. "The scientists will never reveal the code to you."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Grina starts trembling. "You don't want us to die… you want to capture us!"

"You were the one choosing to stay near the liquid…" The woman frowns.

"Stingrays tried to shoot us down with liquid!" Grina growls faintly.

"That was self-defense! Although we received reports that many Stinglings flew back inside the base…" The woman's right hand rested on her right hip. "Luckily, all Stinglings already took the vaccine before attacking the fields."

"Good for them!" Grina's eyebrows were up, as she took a step back. "But what about us?!"

"Our prisoners will receive medical support. The end choice is all yours: surrender to us or attacking us and losing the support forever." Her right hand fell down.

Grina starts breathing rapidly: she turned to her right, seeing Hun with his eyebrows up and his mouth downturned.


	184. Watch your back - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Grina, it's all over!" Hun opened his arms. "I-I don't wanna die… no one wants that! We need to find Mirii and tell her to take the thing too!"

The girl kept staring at the boy: she nods a bit.

"… Greta Inkolina thrown inside a Squid can?" Her irises fell on her eyes' right corner.

They tracked a blinking red light on the top of her Ink Tank. Her eyebrows lowered.

"Keep dreaming that."

Suddenly, Grina throws two Burst Bombs towards the two Stinglings, landing between them: they exploded in orange ink, now flying up as small Stingrays. The woman threw a Splat Bomb containing yellow goo: the two Inklings dived, as some goo landed on Grina's legs. She yelled, with her eyes closed.

The two men start advancing, while their weapons pointing forward were shooting goo projectiles. The woman's left hand went down her left hip, taking and pulling a black walkie-talkie: she starts pronouncing sounds on it.

Grina threw another Burst Bomb: the two Stinglings threw a Splat Bomb each, as the Burst Bomb's explosion hit them. The girl jumped back, Hun sprinted forward: he dives while turning into a Squid and spinning clockwise.

SPLAT!

The man on the right flew off. The man on the left starts shooting, while gritting his teeth. The boy, returned normal, jumps towards him while becoming a Squid in midair.

SPLAT!

The second man flew upwards. The woman turned her back and run forward.

"Nice!" Grina's right thumb rose, while smiling. "Why you don't trust your abilities?! You are smokin' the competition!"

"I hate splatting others… unless they are the ones hurting me and my friends." Hun turns over the girl. "I still don't agree with your decision, Grina: we will not get any access by just using strength."

"Naaaah, you can put strength in the closet!" Grina's right hand patted Hun's left shoulder, as she walks forward. "We'll use our minds!" Her right forefinger taps the right side of her head. "You need that for any progress, anyway!"

"But they will never give us anything after this!" He walks, staying on Grina's right side. "Did you heard what that woman said?!"

"What's the point of capturing us, if we'll get all dead without any medical support?" Grina shrugs, as her head shook. "They will still give us the vaccine, but Greta ain't living inside any aquarium: they are even boring as homework!"

"Then, what are we going to do? Still looking inside rooms?" The boy turns his head forward.

"Yep! Same old stuff." She grins, as her head twisted to her left. "Let's begin with this one."

Grina's left hand pushed the door handle down, pushing the whole door forward: a male Smantie was resting on the desk with the eyes looking the girl down.

"Huh?!" Hun walks in front of Grina. "Could it be…?!"

The Smantie threw goo out of his mouth: it hit Hun's face, as his hands went right on his eyes. He yelled, while walking backwards. Grina threw a Burst Bomb, as her eyebrows went down.

SPLAT!

The smantie flew up, passing through the ceiling. Orange ink was covering the whole desk.

"Ugh…" Hun's hands were shaking up and down, as goo was jumping from his hands and touching the floor. "Phew…!"

"Why you lowered your guard in front of a stranger?!" Grina opened her arms, frowning and looking at Hun. "Don't you know that they could harm you in a jiffy?!"

"I-I thought he was a friend!" His eyebrows were up, while bending a bit forward. "I-I don't want to hurt friends… otherwise how could I be called a friend myself?"

"But you weren't giving a single care about yourself!" Grina's wrists were on her hips. "Trusting like that lowers your guard and gets you splatted in a second! If it wasn't for me, you were flying back to your parents."

"Grina"

"Forget adding words!" She passes the boy, stopping on the hallway and turning her head to the left and to the right. "Stingrays are our enemies! You trust them for a moment and they will get your back like nothing!"

Hun kept looking at the girl: he starts frowning.

"Hey, not all Stingrays are like that!" He walks towards Grina. "Two of them helped us not too long ago! No one is truly evil."

"Don't think luck AND truth are the same." Grina walks to the left, as her right hand was grasping her weapon. "You got tons of people who wanted to beat the splat out of you: do you really need more example?"

Hun was walking right behind the girl.

"Th-that wasn't the thing I wanted to"

"Hunry!" She turns behind, as her face frowns even more. "I get that not all Stingrays are splatter-happy, but do you really want to see us thrown inside a cage?! What can you do when you are all alone?!"

"Mirii is alone, at the moment…" Hun sighs loudly.

"She's a particular Squid: she has so many gadgets and an unconventional mind that she manages to break the lonely rule and do all the stuff! Ordinary Squids are stronger in teams, Hunry!" Grina's eyebrows went up. "I can't do anything without your help… and the same is said for you!"

Hun's mouth flattened.

"Promise to trust only me, until we get out of this dump. Please…" Her left hand rested on Hun's right shoulder.

"… I always trusted you, Grina." His hands fell on her left hand. "It's just you need to calm down… being calm helps you see everything better."

"I'm calm!" She retreats her left hand. "It's just my unconventional way of speaking!"

Both chuckled. Grina returned forward.

"Optimism is the fuel for our teamwork!" She starts walking. "Now everything feels like a walk in the park!"

FUM!

Hun jumped: a large puff of smoke was coming from the ground. The smoke gradually dissolved: behind Grina, a male Inkling wearing a complete black cloth and a silver belt. His tentacles were sticking out from the top. A katana cover was behind his back.

His right arm was bended around Grina's neck, as his left hand was holding a sai, which was pointing right on her neck. Her irises were shrinking and her mouth was wide open, as sweat formed on her forehead.

"… something is wrong…" His voice was whispering towards her right ear. "… I'm not sensing any powerful energy…"

"Ah… I-I'm sensing too much energy…" She swallows silently.

"… weak." He jumps backwards, while doing multiple flips.

Hun turns behind, while frowning: the man's right forefinger was pointing up, while the other fingers closed on his left forefinger, as his remaining left fingers were closing. His eyes closed, as his feet were close to each other.

"Weaker opponents deserve to live longer… the challenges never had any pity."

"Who are you callin' weak?!" Grina stomps the floor with her left foot, which moved forward. Her face was frowning. "All nice words when you got surrender by two Squids!"

"… insults are the only weapon worthy of the weak. They shouldn't be judge by that: their rank is already speaking." His eyes opened. "You, weak warrior… you cannot be the strong Squid I was seeking."

"Who's this strong Squid?!" Hun bends forward, while frowning and clenching his fists. "If you are daring to attack Mirii…" His eyes squeezed a bit.

"Mirii… she's the one I was supposed to meet." His eyes closed. "Alas, unpredictability can still penetrate through expectations… with that said, I shall leave."

"NO! DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE!" Hun sprints forward.

FUM!

Hun went through the smoke: he starts coughing loudly. Grina starts trembling, turning her back quickly: she was seeing boxes and small containers near the walls.


	185. Watch your back - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Her eyes were seeing a metallic wall. The irises turned to the left, seeing a closed metallic door.

" _…_ _defeat will come with a declaration of surrender._ " Mirii, while in Squid form, swam behind in a slow movement. " _All I need is making my mind work efficiently: perfection starts growing from true intelligence._ "

Her eyes were tracking two female Stinglings talking to each other, while pronouncing specific words.

" _Evidences are the signs for the logical path._ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _Unfortunately, they can be manipulated as easily as a statement._ " She sighs, as she turns behind and swims a bit forward. " _The only solution is to catch the one-time evidence, who'll release me from my prison: in other words, the evidence who arrives with the luck's aid._ "

Her eyes were looking up, seeing a coral-like ceiling.

" _If someone is hanging by the ropes of luck, that situation isn't one I would like to find myself in._ " Her eyes were frowning. " _Weaknesses can be brutal: you'll find yourself trapped inside an unbeatable situation._ "

Her eyes were looking down on her orange ink, as Mirii sank slightly.

" _No matter what idea I can muster… even if you are a genius, a Squid can't do as much without any tools._ " Her eyes closed. " _I thought of using my physical strength… but in Squid form, raw strength is drastically decreased._ "

She returned towards the metallic door.

" _Weight also faces the same fate… I can move my tentacles, but those are too weak to lift or even attacking strangers. Even if I had useful gadgets in my arsenal, my Squid form completely absorbed them, together with my clothes._ "

Her tentacles sticks out of the ink.

" _If I try using communication, the Stingrays will shush me down… the mind can't work without a brief stop: you don't want to deal with overheating complications._ "

The female Squid rose her lower part, resting on the orange ink's surface.

" _It's said that colors can grant psychological powers to smart beings…_ " Her eyes were seeing a bright red and blue ceiling. " _… the only thing I'm perceiving is just subjective realizations._ "

Her eyes closed.

" _Nice liquids such as this orange ink… it's yourself being hit by a calm and continuous wave of energy. Energy who knows how to massage perfection… hhhmmmmmm…_ "

FUM!

Suddenly, a scream was moving in the air: Mirii opened her eyes, jumping a bit out of the ink. Turning behind, her eyes tracked down green ink scattered on computer keyboards and monitors. Her eyes grew.

"Mirii Kelpshell…"

The girl immediately turns left and right, as sweat was jumping out from her forehead.

"Who's talking from the shadows?!" Her eyes frowned. "No courageous Squid needs any normal form of occultation."

"Occultation also needs silence… friendly Squids talk to you."

"Friendly Squids aren't afraid of showing themselves!" Her irises kept bouncing left and right. "I order you to appear in front of my eyes, without any"

FUM!

Mirii jumped, as her eyes were seeing a large puff of smoke: while dissolving, the whole black, cloth wearing male Inkling was standing right in the middle. His right forefinger pointing up, while his right fingers were holding his left forefinger, as the left fingers closed. His eyes were closing too.

"… nice to meet you, Mirii Kelpshell." His eyes opened. "Seeing a rival trapped inside a cage would open a world of possible victories… but you are forced to sacrifice your honor."

"You…" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "… do you happen to be another one of those mercenaries, who are sent in front of my presence and threat me, because of my Project Neo's progresses?"

"Yes." He nods. "My enemy deserves to know my goals… in exchange I deserve to not be called a liar."

"Hmpf, your futile attempts to demonstrate your own innocence don't work against perfection." She tilts a bit up, with her irises still staring the man down. "Claims and promises are useless in front of the facts."

"Facts… **like destroying the cage holding you down**?" His right hand pulled off his weapon.

"Even if you can achieve such task… that fact isn't definitive." Mirii snorted, lowering her head down. "In order to be the worst thief, you have to be the best hero."

"… you don't really see beyond your prison?" His hands were holding his katana's handle, as his left foot slides forward and his knees were bending. "Perfection is a phenomenon of many forms…"

"False. Perfection is being in control: who can stop you, if your opponents can't do anything they wish?" Her tentacles rose.

"Controlling the flow means to be in power… but a Squid inside a net, it's just ready to be cooked." His eyes squeezed a bit.

Mirii growled, as her eyes were frowning a lot.

"Who's truly strong is not the one who hides behind luck… the true warrior hides behind skills." His hands lifted his katana. "The truth shall repel the weak!"

SWISH!

The cage's ceiling was moving forward, falling behind: Mirii's irises were as big as dots, while sweat was covering her forehead. The man's hands put his katana back inside its own cover. The Squid jumped, while changing in midair.

Mirii landed on her feet, as her head rose and her eyebrows were slightly down.

"… impressive." She slowly claps. "Skills are the results of hard-work… weaknesses are the results of non-work."

"I can only accept those kind compliments inside my memories. No doubts shall rule my mind." His eyes closed, as his hands were doing the same pose as did before.

"Good." Mirii's arms folded. "Unfortunately, compliments can't convert any enemy… especially when they want to be considered one." Her head lowered. "Threats aren't effective without a valid reason behind the violence. Honesty triumphs over its negative ego."

"Your reasons are strong… no weapon can defeat logic better then logic itself." His eyes opened. "You were defenseless… I returned defenses in your hands. Defenses with ropes tied on your wrists."

"Imagination has no value in this world." Her head rose back. "Facts do."

"Because of my help, you are officially entered inside **a ninja deal**." Around him, everything was losing colors…

FUM!

He was behind the girl, with his left arm wrapping around her neck. Mirii's hands were on his left elbow, her eyes were wide, her irises shrunk and her eyebrows lowered.

"A ninja deal can be a blessing… or a curse." His voice was whispering inside her right ear. "When a ninja accomplishes a favor, other ninjas become aware of this… **and expect the other Squid doing another favor back**."

"Wh-why you…" Her teeth were gritting. "You contradicted your own words… you took advantage of my temporary weakness and bragging rights with your deal…! Honor can only get dirty, with dirty strategies such as this one."

"Listening your mind makes your ears deaf." His eyebrows went down. "I said that a ninja deal can also be a blessing… but that would be the product of intelligence."

"You are asking me to leave Project Neo once and for all… or else an army of ninjas will hunt me down without any pity." She starts moving a bit left and right.

"I thought facts were your allies… now you tossed them in exchange for a path who leads in a land of lies." He snorted.

FUM!

A puff of smoke appeared for a moment, dissolving quickly: the ninja was appearing in front of Mirii.

"The receiver has the right to know the favor I have in my mind… which is not asking you to leave the project." His hands were clenching.

"Hmpf. It may not be directly related to that objective… but your logic will make sure to lead me through a path of wrong decisions." Mirii walks to the left, with her head still pointing down the ninja. "Perfection doesn't forget: one slip, one defeat."

"I'm here because of **the vase** …" His eyes closed, while his head was lowering.

"… as I suspected." Mirii stops, as her arms were folding. "I trust logic. Logic trusts the truth."

"I know you want to take that vase… but instead, that ornament will fall in my hands." His left hand rose up, wide open.

"Your deal is history." Mirii rose her head. "Send me your friends… I will show you how easily they will fall in front of perfection."

"… they will show in front of the Master of the Shrine." His eyes opened.

Mirii bends forward with her eyes expanded.

"He's looking for you through this maze… alone with a weak warrior. My friends are watching your friends' moves… waiting for my orders."

"YOU COWARD!" Mirii's face was frowning, as her fists were clenching. "COWARDS ARE ONLY GOOD FOR SPEECHES!"

"Cowards can't save prisoners."

FUM!

"… let alone save themselves." His voice was coming from around the room.

Mirii kept turning her head left and right.

"You might have friends who have experience in fights… but they also experience mistakes." His voice was echoing a bit. "Mistakes are food for weaknesses."

Mirii was growling loudly, as her right hand was forming a fist and was raising it towards the ceiling: her teeth were gritting.


	186. Watch your back - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The door was moving behind, followed by a noise. Mirii's head was turning left and right, as her hands were holding the door and her eyebrows were down.

 _You are not alone in this battle. Every Stingray you see will be splatted on the spot._

"Why I'm involved in your master plan?" Her head rose, as she walks out of the room and the door closed. "If you cared so much about the vase, you would had retrieved it with your skills… your ninja friends would also"

 _Unfortunately, I cannot reach the vase. The location is unknown…_

"It must be inside this ship." Mirii was walking forward, as her irises were bouncing left and right. "But I'll not let you get the vase as easily as you may think…"

 _The ninja deal ends once the vase is in my hands._

"I oppose such restriction." She moves to the right, passing a long cloth covering two square shapes. "Instead, it would be more opportune to fight for it. One on one."

 _Your weapons are not with you… I know you are useless without them._

"Perfection supports my fights." Her eyes squeezed. "I do not want to hear any more complains: if you refuse my call, I'll always see a coward instead of a ninja."

 _…_ _Mirii Kelpshell… many Squids talked about you… I learned very well about your arrogance._

She snorted, as her back went against the wall and her hands rested on it. Her ears rose.

 _What an error that would be to underestimate the Perfection Seeker… but overestimating is something I was never capable of doing._

Her eyes squeezed a bit.

 _Your words are music for my ears… I can sense that unwelcome atmosphere who wishes to repel a true ninja, such as myself. I want to test my skills… I'm not satisfied with this easy victory._

Mirii smiles a bit.

"I'll take this challenge as a test, too. A test to prove how the Perfection Seeker is prepared to face any menacing mercenary." Her knees were bending down a bit.

She jumps to her right, turning behind while in midair: a female Stingling jumped, as her weapon fell down from her hands.

FUM! SPLAT!

The smoke dissolved: orange ink was resting on the Stingling's weapon. Mirii's eyes were wide open.

 _For now, my ninja skills are at your service. No matter how many fools you'll find… if they are interfering with the ninja deal, I'll not hesitate into splatting them down._

"I see." Mirii's head rose. "I can't hide my positive impression on your efficiency… I wouldn't mind learning your techniques, even if you choose to be my enemy." She starts walking.

 _I see potentials in your learning skills… I prefer seeing ignorance in ninja matters, than the student surpassing the master._

"Tsk, so be it." She snorted, frowning a bit. "I just see another reason to fight the master."

 _I will never allow competition to take my rank… I scare any weaklings standing on my path and receive claims of superiority._

"Where is the honor side you kept mentioning?" Mirii turned behind, while still walking.

 _My honor is to fight someone of my rank… I trained myself to compete against the best ninjas, not against the weak. That would be an insult for all the years I took to become the ninja serving you._

"A ninja who fears to be surpassed by the weak… if I was one, I would let the weak become strong… and then, defeating them right when they think to be perfect warriors." Her irises were bouncing left and right.

Doors were on the walls' sides.

"Aside from assisting splats, which skills do you have in your arsenal?" Mirii stops, turning to her left and seeing a door.

 _I checked most of the rooms… they have papers and nothing else. Most of them don't even have any Stingray behind the desk._

"Hmm…" Mirii's right forefinger was tapping her right cheek, as her left hand was grabbing her right elbow. "Wasting time would be idiotic… unless, I find my friends."

 _Your friends cannot interact with you._

"What?!" She grits her teeth, while tilting her head up and clenching her fists. "I need their support! I can't stand the idea they are all in danger!"

 _They will wait… because I fight without interferences of any kind. I don't have ninja friends helping me out… and I'm asking you to do the same._

"I wouldn't allow my friends interfering with such fight too." Her eyes squeezed a bit, as she resumes her walk. "The test will end in failure, if I would let that."

 _Excellent. I'm sensing more Stingrays in your way… I would hate to see you attacked from behind…_

"No one will ever dare to outsmart perfection." Mirii's knees bended, her feet were resting on the floor, as her head tilted left and right. "I'll make them pay more than they could."

 _Focus, Mirii… those Stingrays are not the same as before._

"Hmpf. They are nobodies in my eyes." Her head rose. "All ready to regret their choice."

Step sounds were coming in the air: Mirii starts turning left and right in a quicker pace.

" _…_ _I'm hearing steps… but where?!_ " Her eyes grew a bit. " _They can't possibly conceived a more effective method than I could ever thought…!_ "

 _They are behind you!_

The girl jumped, as her hands were sideways: her eyes were tracking the doors, the different materials near the walls…

"You… how dare you making fun of me?!" She frowns, as her head rose. "After all the"

 _You can't see them? That's why they are coming rapidly…_

FUM!

Exclamations were coming from the puff of smoke. A yell boomed.

PAF!

The ninja flew out of the smoke, landing on his back and sliding towards Mirii's feet. Her head lowered, her irises were seeing his face which had bruises scattered around and his eyes were shut.

"… flee…"

"Who took you down?!" Her head rose back.

The smoke was dissolving… revealing three male ninjas: one on the left is a Stingling, the one on the middle is an Inkling, the third one on the right has red tentacles tied together while the eyes were surrounded by a black line, non-connected to each other.

Mirii's irises shrunk, as she took a step back.

"Wh-what's the meaning of this?!" Her mouth flattened.

"… they disguised themselves as Stingrays… they are now traitors…" He coughed once, while his eyes closed.

The Inkling bended down, grabbing the ninja with his hands and lifting him up.

"We were never on your side." His eyes were staring down the man. "I was tired of waiting a true occasion where we would put an end to your career."

The man groaned.

"Why… I never treated you as useless slaves…" His hands were jerkily opening.

"You were taking all the glory!" The Inkling frowned. "Even in front of Mirii, you were going on with your campaign of superiority… your eyes can only see the victories you brutally take, huh?! They cannot see the rest of the world surrounding you… that's why you are no match for true ninjas."

His hands opened, as the man fell down on his back: he left a yelp. The Inklings' eyes were now seeing Mirii…

"… the ninja deal has no use without friends. That doesn't mean you'll take the vase, though…" His left hand landed on him. "We are going to take it and claim superiority." His fists formed in front of him. "We don't even need the Perfection Seeker for this: I ask you to leave us alone and reunite with your friends."

Mirii lowered her head, while frowning and sliding her right foot forward.

"The vase is important for my case." Her fists were clenching. "I refuse your request, despite the fact"

"You fool!" The Inkling's arms opened a bit, his hands opened too. "You couldn't even see us coming! True ninjas have such ability…"

The girl groaned, as sweat was forming on her forehead.

" _He's right… I can't possibly beat them without any gadgets! I will not allow seeing myself falling down as easily as an idiot…!_ "

"There isn't any Stingrays inside this ship: we splatted them all down." His eyes closed. "Run back to your friends, Mirii Kelpshell. I hope you'll never become our next target."

FUM!

The smoke covered the three ninjas, while already dissolving gradually: on the floor, there is only the man blinking his eyes. Her head lowered down, as she sighs.

" _… no… no, it's not fair such fate…_ " She slowly shakes her head. " _I pretend justice… but I can't ignore the simple fact that perfection is a balance._ " Her head rose. " _A balance who needs to fall on my side._ "


	187. Watch your back - Chapter 5

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Yaaaawwwnnn!_

Grina's eyelids were a bit down, her mouth was a bit wavy and her eyes were slightly watery.

"Things became so boooriiiing…!" She let out a loud sigh. "Where the turf are those darn Stingrays…?"

"Hey, this situation isn't all that bad…" Hun's eyes closed, while a sweat drop appeared on his head's left side and his face was pointing down the girl. "Now that it's so calm, I don't feel as stressed as before…"

"Ssss… I wanted to sleep this evening, you know…" Her left fingers were rubbing her left eye. "Come on, at least a little fight… just to remind me that this is a ship full of BAD guys…!" Her arms stretched forward for a moment.

"Wh-why not a ship full of relax? I wouldn't mind!" He chuckles a bit.

His head turned forward, while his eyes opened: in front of the Inklings, the hallway stretching towards the horizon. On the left, a corner and a door right behind it. To the door's right side, a small panel with numeric keys under it.

"What's that?" Hun's right forefinger points down the panel.

Grina's irises turned to the left: her eyelids went up.

"… that's it!" Her mouth opened a bit. "Finally!" She sprints forward.

"Huh?!" The boy began running too.

He stops next to the girl's left side, while she was in front of the panel: her head was tilting down, while smiling.

"The labs we are looking for!" Her right forefinger was thrusting forward and her right hand kept moving back and forth, as her head turned to her left. "This thing right here is a tool who keep the door shut."

"Oh… so… we need the code?" His eyebrows went down, his irises went down-left, his right hand was holding his chin and his right foot starts tapping the floor.

"Bingo!" Grina snapped her right finger, while nodding. "But at least we know where the panel is!" She turns to her right. "All we need to do is to find some scientists and force the code out of their mouths!"

"But what if they will not talk?" His eyebrows went up, as his irises were now looking the girl.

"Pfff! As if something like that would be impossible!" Her shoulders turned behind, while her eyes closed and her mouth was grinning. "Just let me take the show stand and deal with those bozos: I'll make them sing all the codes they know!"

"Well… if you think to know what to do…" He shrugs. "I don't see the problem."

"Why thank you, Hunry!" Her mouth was smiling. "It's nice to deal with such kind people every once in a while…!"

Suddenly, a Stingray ninja gradually materialize behind the girl. Hun jumped, while frowning and bending down.

"GRINA! BEHIND YOU!"

Immediately the girl returned forward: she jumped while gasping, as her arms went up and so her weapon. It falls to the right wall. She kept walking backwards in a slow pace, while breathing loudly: Hun passes the girl to the right, then he jumps while turning into a Squid and spinning clockwise.

He passes through the ninja: the Stingling gradually dematerialized… Grina's eyes became wide.

"EEEEH?!" Her hands covered her mouth. "Th-the ninja disappeared?!"

"Wh-where did he went?!" The boy's head kept turning left and right and then he turns behind.

"… my poor little throat is all safe…" Her hands were on her throat, massaging it: her voice had a higher pitch and was whispering. "I-I wanna keep talking…"

"We must go, Grina!" Hun's right hand was holding Grina's Splattershot, while coming closer to the girl. His eyebrows were down. "He may return at any moment!"

"Uuuuhh…" She starts trembling a bit, as her irises were bouncing left and right and her right took her weapon. "Hu-Hunry, dear… w-would you be s-so kind to stay behind m-me…?" Quickly, she turns behind. "W-watch my back, ok?!"

"Huh?" Hun's head tilted to his left. "Wh-what's wrong with"

"NOTHING!" Her arms stretched down, while standing on tiptoes, as her head tilts a bit up, her wrists bended up and her fists clenched. "It's just going to be another boring, very ordinary walk on the hallway! You stay behind me and suddenly, everything is new! Got that?!"

"Oh… … if that will make you calmer, alright." He shrugs, walking behind Grina.

"Calmer?!" She starts walking, as her eyes closed and sweat was covering her forehead. "I'm still sleepy, even after that surprise attack! I-I need extreme actions to wake up! You'll get nowhere with cheap jump-scares!"

"Well, I'm just glad I stopped that fiend in time…" Hun's mouth was a bit downturned, as his eyebrows were a bit up. "I bet he was going to grab your throat, if I didn't warned you in time."

Grina's irises shrunk, as her arms were stretching down and her hands were wide open. Her mouth became flat.

"You know… when I see something who doesn't make sense, it makes me wonder a lot about it…" His eyes were staring the ceiling. "I never saw anything like that, before… I'm sure Mirii would know the reason right away: she's so smart, she would guess everything by just looking at it!" His eyes closed, while smiling widely and blushing.

Grina was bending forward, as her eyes closed, her mouth was sealed and wavy, while a stream of tears was coming down from them.

" _Baaarrssyyyy, where are you?! I-I had enough with all this walking and boredom!_ " She sniffs loudly.

Her ears rose, as her feet stops. Hun opened his mouth a bit.

"… voices?" His eyes were looking forward, while whispering. "They are coming from the right…"

"Eeeep!" Grina's right fingers went on her mouth, as her tentacles stretched sideways, her irises shrunk, her right leg rose and bended and her left foot was standing on tiptoes. "N-no… not again…!" Sweat formed on her forehead.

"If they are trying to get us, we will get them before they do!" He frowns, as he sprints and passes the girl.

"Hunry, wait! Waaaaaiit!" Grina began running, while whispering, as her heart starts beating faster. "For the love of…! HUNRY!"

The boy's back was leaning on the wall, as his right cheek was resting on it as well. His eyebrows were down, his hands were against the wall, the arms a bit stretched diagonally and his irises were seeing the floor right behind the right corner.

Grina bended a bit down, as her right hand stood on his left shoulder and moved it around a bit.

"Yo, big shot! You ain't gettin' yourself in front of lethal weapons and"

 _Hmpf! Judging from your thirst of revenge, I believe you are satisfied just by seeing me returning home with the vase._

 _If I return without that, others will see me as a weak ninja! I constructed my reputation with my energy… at this point, I wouldn't even care about revenge anymore!_

 _Then, I see no point in following me around… go ahead, beat your friends alone._

"It's Mirii…" His mouth opened a bit.

The boy jumped forward: his eyes were seeing Mirii to the right and the ninja to the left. Hun starts frowning a lot, staring down the man.

"HUNLEY?!" Mirii's irises shrunk. "We finally found"

"YOU!" His left forefinger thrusted towards him. "HOW DARE YOU DRAG MY FRIEND AROUND LIKE THIS?!"

"I'm dragging him, Hunley." Mirii's arms folded as her head rose. "His friends betrayed him, right after he rescued me."

"… rescued you?!" Hun's neck went down, as his irises shrunk. "Bu-but he tried to choke Grina"

A loud scream came from Hun's right: his head turned in the same direction.

"Wh-what's the matter, Grina?!" His eyebrows were up.

Mirii's eyebrows went down slightly.

"Greta, would you come out from behind that wall?" Her left foot was tapping the floor. "I don't tolerate deserters…"

Jerkily, the girl was walking from the left corner while staring down the other two Inklings.

"Hey th-there!" She kept trembling, while smiling a bit and waving her hand left and right. "I-I was just watching my back! Yo-you know, a ninja trickster was lurking around…"

"He disappeared as soon as I hit him!" Hun's arms opened. "He wasn't even splatted or anything!"

"As I thought." Two of the man's right fingers pressed on his forehead, as his eyes closed and his head lowered. "They are using **The Split Ninja technique** , for exploring the whole area."

"Why?" Hun's mouth downturned.

Mirii walked four steps forward.

"It wouldn't be wise getting carried from the hurry…" She smiles a bit. "Information is crucial, so let's take a moment where we hear our stories happened earlier."

"Ok!" Hun nods, while closing his eyes and smiling.

Mirii giggles, as her hands were down on the middle.

"It all started back when I was still on the main deck…"

* * *

"Aaarrrrr, and a bucket o' chum!" A large right fist slammed on a panel, near a compilation of buttons. "Those group o' funny guys be gettin' out o' th' control!"

Roy's face was frowning, his teeth were gritting… his eyes were staring down a large monitor divided in 9 smaller, square screens: each was showing part of the hallways. On the top-right corner one, the 4 Inklings were standing still while looking at each other.

"I had t' stay up fer th' whole night, in order t' get this whole plan up and goin'.., we'll keel-haul that small lass!" He slowly shook his head. "Nope, ye scurvey dog: I had t' predict those jokes too!" He turns behind, while clenching his fists and bending down a bit. "Not even thousands o' treasures could destroy this rage!"

"Like, what about chillin' down with some soda?"

His head immediately turned down, seeing Bars in Squid form inside a coral-like cage.

"I would rather barrel o' rum th' water from th' sea, than poisonin' meself with that kiddy stuff!" He spits down to his left.

"Dude, rum is all heavy and funky… unless you put some ice on it!" Bars moves forward, while his eyes were seeing the man. "That would rock on the tongue!"

"Baaah, and dinna spare the whip! Rum be always good, even when ye take it out o' a furnace!" He walks to the left. "But alas, I be havin' t' flee! That`s wi' me booty..."

"Whoa! Like, you mean the vase?!" Bars' eyes grew.

"... **th' vase?** " Immediately, Roy turned behind with his eyes expanded, while bending forward. "Why would a swashbuckler need a pointless piece o' ornament?!"

"Ehm… uuuhh…" His irises went to the right. "… weren't you Stingrays the ones who got inside the scientists' house, fought them and stole the vase?"

"Plunderin' houses be a job fer vikings, nay fer masters o' all seas!" He walks slowly, tilting his head to his left and squeezing his eyes a bit. "But what do ye mean by scientists?! Be them related t' th' project?!"

"… oh…" Sweat was jumping from Bars' forehead. "Dude, can you delete that information from your mind? Like, I jumped on the ceiling and"

"That`s 'T!" He turns behind, while lifting his fists a bit up. "Now I be seein' th' reason why that lass be roamin' around th' area...! She knew about them secret scientists... an' she wanted t' steal this vase, which must be havin' important elements related t' th' project! Aaaarrrrrrr, that wee Squid who tried t' swim away from me net...! She`s nay gonna get away wi' this!"

"No way, dude!" Bars frowns. "How about you fight like a man against me?!"

The man stood in that position for a while: his head turned to the right, his irises fell on his eyes' right corner.

"... yes... har, har! I indeed have an easier way to make that girl sing!" Roy turns behind, while grinning and lowering his eyebrows, as he stares down the boy. "Ye be naught but a helpless Squid, right now... 'n I be sure yer hearties would ne'er wish t' see ye fallin' down from me tank-ship."

"You what?!" Bars went a bit backwards. "So wrong, man…!"

Roy walks near the cage, as his left hand took its handle positioned on the top and lifting it up.

"I jus' needs t' crimp some more Stinglin's 'n th' deal be all set! Once I 'ave that information... prepare th' sails, raise th' anchor 'n get that rum aboard: I'll plunder th' vase in th' name o' all Stingrays, while leavin' ye only th' salt o' th' sea!"

He bends backwards, while closing his eyes and laughing loudly.


	188. Watch your back - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"… so the liquid is just a joke?" Grina's eyebrows were down, her mouth downturned and her head was shaking a bit. "They told us how you could get diseases from that!" She opened her arms.

"Nonsense." Mirii rose her head. "If that was the case, they would had used it on Inkopolis and threating every one of its dangers."

"How can someone be so low for something like this…?" Hun frowns. "Luckily, it's harmless…"

"Enough talking." The ninja's eyes closed, as his right forefinger was up while the left hand was holding his own right hand. "Those traitors are still around those hallways… they might attack us from behind."

"Eeeeeek!" Grina's tentacles went up, her arms stretched to her right, her right foot was standing on tiptoes, as her eyes expanded, her irises shrunk, her mouth wide open and her left leg bending above the ground. "Don't say that even as a prank!"

"Why such order?" Mirii folds her arms. "That advice should be told, since"

"But then, such event will most likely become true!" Sweat was jumping from her forehead, as her fingers were near her mouth, her irises were turning sideways and her knees were all bended down. "So, just shut up and let's get things"

Suddenly, the ninja was in front of Grina: his katana blade's tip was very close to her neck, as her irises were staring it down.

"… listen to my advice… while shutting up." His eyes were staring down her face. "Or else, I'll make sushi out of your neck…"

Grina whined faintly.

"Hey, knock it off!" Hun pushes Grina behind, while looking at the man. "Leave her alone!"

"… no more funny business." His hands put his katana inside its cover. "We are moving towards that door with the code panel you saw early."

"I can utilize an app from my smartphone to reveal its code." Mirii's right hand was holding her smartphone. "I want to open that door as soon as possible, since those other three ninjas are going to attack us at any moment."

"Bu-but they might wait for us there!" Grina was trembling, as her hands were resting on Hun's shoulders. "Why not sending wise guy over there first?!"

"They admitted to not need my presence…" She closed her eyes, turning to the left and starting to walk. "I'm sure they don't even know anything about the code panel… yet."

"I'd already investigate on that room, if it wasn't for this ship being a maze." The ninja was walking on Mirii's left side. "I wanted to find the Perfection Seeker first, in any case… a valid ally could reveal hidden secrets."

"Except, I'll not hand you over that vase." Mirii's head turned to her left, while her eyebrows were down. "I absolutely need it for more purposely reasons than yours."

"We'll see about that…" His head lowered.

Hun was walking while his face was frowning a lot and staring at the man. Grina's face was looking at him too, while she was walking behind Hun and her hands were resting on his shoulders. Mirii turned her shoulders behind, to the right: her eyes expanded.

"What are you doing behind Hunley?!" She stops, while frowning. "Get away, you ingrate: your presence is bothering him!"

"What bothering?! He's not saying a thing!" Grina was grinning, as her eyes closed and sweat was covering her forehead.

Mirii's irises immediately fell on Hun. His irises went to the right.

"Ehm… to be fair, I wanted to ask why you are behind me like this…?" His mouth downturned. "But I never found justifications for asking personal questions…"

Mirii's irises went on Grina: the girl starts chuckling.

"Quit the interrogations! The clock is ticking…" Her eyes opened, her eyebrows went up.

Mirii frowns even more, as smoke was coming out from her ears.

"Get your hands off him, you idiot…" Her fists clenched.

"Bu-but Hunry is not complaining! He's not saying"

"HE'S KIND! WAY TOO KIND! YOU ARE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HIS KINDNESS!" She stomps the floor with her right foot.

Grina jumped, running back and stopping behind a container: her legs were trembling, her eyes were looking down the girl. Hun turned behind, seeing the girl.

"Hunley."

The boy immediately turns: Mirii rose her head, as her arms folded.

"Because of inopportune parasites, I would like to have you on my right side…" Her cheeks blushed. "… an-and holding your left arm, f-for extra protection." Her head lowered, her mouth was a bit wavy, as her eyebrows were copying the mouth.

Hun's face was red, as his mouth was wide open.

"Aaaaah… w-well… … ok." He nods very slightly, starting to tremble and smiling a bit.

Jerkily, he walks towards the girl… her right hand went behind his left arm, wrapping around it. She starts smiling, as her face became a brighter red: together they start walking forward, as the two were looking at each other. Grina's eyebrows went down, her mouth flattened.

Slowly, she passes the container and starts walking forward, while snorting faintly.

" _So much for helping friends…_ " Her eyes were seeing Hun. " _A frustrated friend doesn't mean anything in your world?! … siiiiigh, I-I can't keep getting stressed like this: without fun, I don't get anything done! This whole atmosphere of huge stealth and emptiness must end! I WANT TO END THIS WITH ALL MY WILL!_ "

Her eyes fell on the ninja: she swallows silently.

" _…_ _Barsy is the only one who can speak my language… I-I'm getting sick of this improvised team…_ "

She stops, as her head was tilting down.

" _…_ _I don't have to stick with them!_ " Her head rose, while frowning a lot. " _I can venture around those hallways all by myself, while looking for Barsy!_ "

Her hands were holding her weapon tightly.

" _I may get in danger for this…_ " She turns behind. " _… but if I'm staying with them for another minute, I know that I'll surely end up in deep trouble! Walking around this maze doesn't mean I'll get into one!_ " She starts walking. " _Yeah, where are those risks?! I don't believe them in the slightest!_ "

Her ears rose, as step sounds were coming from the right.

" _…_ _looks like I have to solo survive, this one._ " She rushes towards the wall, leaning on it. " _Greta Inkolina is all ready to jump into action. No regrets._ " Her eyes squeezed a bit, as her eyebrows went down even more.


	189. Watch your back - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far.**

* * *

"So…" Mirii's head was up and her eyebrows were a bit down. "… this is the door with the code panel."

"Be careful, Mirii!" Hun frowns, turning left and right, while leaning closer to the girl. "There might be those enemy ninjas you were talking about."

"Let them come to us." Her head turned to the right. "I don't waste my time, looking for cowards."

"Ehm… maybe they are indeed cowards and"

"I'm going to break this box." The ninja was walking in front of the code panel. "Without a panel, the door has no reason to stay closed."

"Wrong." Mirii walks to his right, with her eyes seeing the numbers. "The door will stay close even without the panel… and the only way to open it would be by using brute force."

"I can see your eyes already conceiving the best solution…" His head turned over the girl. "Am I right, Perfection Seeker?"

Mirii's eyes fell on her smartphone, as her right thumb was pressing on the touch screen, which was showing different round images and names below each of them.

"I already have perfection on my side." She snorted. "I was naturally born to become a student of mastery and intelligence."

"I know you have a high rank…" He folds his arms. "But you are not a true queen, like you are claiming to be."

"Hmpf. Having a high rank is a glorified goal… nothing more." Her right thumb kept pressing and her irises were bouncing around. "I don't need others admitting my superiority… I'm the only one who can truly state such claim."

"That would be a little too daring for your position…" His head was looking forward. "You cannot track down invisible ninjas… that's a fact."

"… where did I claimed to be superior at the moment?" Her irises went up. "I cannot state anything wrongful or else not even myself would believe in my own words."

"What are you doing now?" His irises rested on her smartphone.

"I'm waiting." Her head rose. "The app will soon finish its work…"

"We can't wait!" His arms opened. "I want to get that vase"

"Don't you dare sending me orders…" Mirii lowered her head, while frowning. "I'll not let my dignity being stomped by your hastiness…"

Hun walks over Mirii's left side, while frowning and looking down the man.

"I'm not saying this because of selfishness…" He shook his head. "I'm concerned about my team, the only team I can"

 _Click._

"The door is officially unlocked." Mirii puts her smartphone away. "Your only concern would only be defeating your ex-friends…"

She walks past the man, as her left hand took the handle, pushing it down: the hand pushes forward, as the door tilts to the left. Her eyes were seeing darkness: her right hand went to the right, touching the wall.

 _Tic._

In the middle of the room, three coral-like cages: each had a Squid inside. Mirii's eyes expanded and her mouth opened.

"Who's there?!" The male Squid in the middle turned towards the girl. "Wait, you are an Inkling!"

"Yippie! Finally someone friendly!" The female Squid to the left was sliding around. "Can't wait to stretch my legs and get out of this dump."

Hun walked on Mirii's right side: his head was turning left and right, while tilted a bit down.

"They are all green… and we are orange!" He turns his head over Mirii. "If I try destroying those cages, I'll splat them by accident."

"Hunley, I ask to please watch the whole situation…" Mirii kept looking at the cages.

"Huh?" He turns forward. "What that would do?" He shrugs.

SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!

The cages' top slid off: the three Squids' irises shrunk. They jumped out, turning into their humanoid forms. They were still wearing Hero Suits, without an Ink Tank or a weapon on their hands.

"Ship! You were almost making Squid rings out of me!" The male Agent frowned, while puffs of smoke were coming from his head. "Being careful was so darn hard?!"

"Relax…" The woman on the right was closing her eyes, as a single sweat drop formed on her left side. "He saved us… you should be grateful…"

"Grateful my butt!" He turns over the woman, while moving his right hand around. "I was about to become a turfing dish, Clari!"

"Ha ha ha, forgive his grumpiness!" The woman on the left wrapped her arms around him, while smiling and lowering her eyebrows. "He loves acting all tough, but he's actually a very nice guy!"

"Oh yeah, sure… let's keep torturing Montres with the nice stuff!" He growled, as his irises went to his left, his eyebrows were down and his teeth were gritting.

"In any case." The woman tilted her head to her left, while closing her eyes. "Thanks a bunch for saving us!"

"You are welcome." Mirii rose her head. "Now, I would suggest you three to leave this ship"

"Hold it!" Montres lifted his posture, staring down Mirii. "How about some turfing presentations, first?"

"… I do not speak with trash-talkers like you." Her eyes closed and her face frowned, while lowering her head. "My reputation will be contaminated by your inadequate word use."

"I speak the turf I want!" His right thumb was on his body. "You would better get"

A right hand covered his mouth: his irises turned in that direction, seeing the woman shushing.

"I don't think scaring her will work: pass the speech to me, will ya?" She winks.

The man stood still, looking down the woman. She smiles, turning towards the girl.

"Alright, let's get some presentations out of the way." Her left hand rested on her chest. "Name is Xandra. What's yours?" Her left hand went forward, as her fingers curled, except for the forefinger and thumb, which were stretching.

"Mirii. Mirii Hanache." Her left foot slides forward. "My pleasure."

"Mirii… Kelpshell?!" Clari was bending a bit down, as her fists were together. "But you are a Senior Agent…"

"SHE IS?!" Xandra turned over the woman. "ARE YOU SURE?!"

Mirii's irises shrunk: she starts walking slowly backwards.

"I heard of her… she was on a team who captured the dealers…" Her head turned over Xandra. "She was also responsible for Tonna's ultimate promotion…"

"Really?!" Montres' head was looking at Clari, while his arms were waving up and down. "Ship, no wonder we couldn't find her recently!"

"I met her and Nul, this morning… for some reason, he and she didn't want to talk to me…" She sighs.

"Screw that: it's already big news seeing the Perfection Seeker herself!" She turns her head forward, walking towards the girl. "But why she's here without any gear on? Is the boy near her an Agent too?"

Mirii kept walking behind, same for Hun.

"N-no, I-I'm not an Agent…!" Mirii's head was shaking left and right, while trembling. "I-I'm called Mirii Hanache…!"

"Huh? Hanache?" She turns behind, towards Clari. "Does that last name ring any bell?"

Clari's eyes were looking up.

"Hmm… no…"

"… what if this girl is not THAT Mirii?" Her head turns over Montres.

"I smell bad ship about that." He coughed once. "She was walking backwards…"

"Because I wanted to get out of the room!" Her left feet stomped forward, while frowning.

Sweat was covering her forehead.

"The room… has a very high temperature! I-I cannot breathe at all…!" Her hands were jerkily resting on her throat.

Montres starts frowning: the three Inklings were looking at each other, with the man turning his head left and right. The Agents nodded. Mirii swallows silently, trembling even more.


	190. Watch your back - Chapter 8

**I created a new poll about Inkinators: please, go to my Profile page and leave a vote. You can choose up to 3 choices: your contribution will help me realize my story's strength from your point of view, so it's a very important poll!**

 **Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

PAF! PIM!

Mirii and Hun turned behind: the ninja was throwing punches and kicks against a Stingling ninja.

"Curses!" Mirii's back tilted backwards, as her irises shrunk.

Hun frowns, while bending down.

"Hunley, no!" Mirii frowns while looking at him and folding her arms. "You are not eligible to hold fights."

"Huh?!" He turns over the girl. "Wh-what are you talking about"

"Hunley!" Her head lowered, with her irises still looking at him. "Don't make me repeat myself… we are not Squids capable to stop criminals."

Hun opened his mouth a bit: he nods a bit.

"Yeah… sorry, I forgot!" He chuckles, as his right hand was scratching the back of his head.

Mirii smiles a bit. Montres passed in front of the girl.

"Get yourself out of this!" His right hand pushed Mirii back a bit. "Pros are in the way."

"Nnmm!" Her eyebrows went down, her eyes expanded, her irises shrunk, while staring down the man. Her left hand was holding her right shoulder. "How dare you"

"Haaaa! On guard!" Xandra rushes past the girl.

Mirii's head turned over the woman: Clari was walking in front of her, with her mouth sealed and her eyebrows up, while bending a bit forward.

Hun turned to the left: Montres and the Inkling ninja were both throwing punches and kicks against the Stingling ninja, which was mostly jumping left and right.

"Hey, wizard warrior! How 'bout you slice that piece of ship down?!" Montres was panting, while frowning.

"A ninja doesn't slice another ninja." The man dashed forward, as the Stingling jumped over him. "That's a rule, every ninja follows."

The Stingling rans to the left.

"Turf, he's escaping!" Montres starts sprinting in that direction. "Thanks a lot for the teamwork, you two!"

"Hey, I didn't want to hit you by accident!" Xandra was right behind him. "Then you would get even madder than before!"

"I-I was too scared… forgive me…" Clari was behind Xandra, while trembling.

FUM!

Smoke was covering the ninja, dissolving into thin air: now there was only a plain, metallic wall. Mirii and Hun's head turned over each other.

"… the timing is perfect." Mirii rose her head.

"For what?" His right eyebrow was up.

"For searching around the ship…" The girl was turning around. "… and retrieving the vase."

"Ehm…" His mouth downturned. "You know… we should just get out of here."

"No." Mirii frowns a bit, looking down the boy. "That vase is mine, Hunley. It's absolutely essential"

"Forget about that!" He bends forward, while opening his arms.

Mirii's back went a bit behind, as her mouth opened.

"Don't you realize the situation we are in?! There are people out there wanting to splat US for good and those Agents were almost finding out our occupation… you still want to roam around this place?! Without any weapon to defend yourself with?!"

The girl sealed her mouth. Hun turned to his left.

"Grina is not even here… our friends might be in trouble!" He returns looking at Mirii. "Let's look for them, Mirii!"

"… Mirii Hanache… **giving up**?" Her right fingers stood on her forehead.

"Huh?" His eyes squeezed a bit, as his neck bended backwards slightly.

"No… no, that's not conceivable…" Her head shook slowly left and right. "Perfection doesn't tolerate any retreats…" She turns towards the door. "We are going to find our friends… and the vase."

"Where is that thing, anyway?!" Hun bends forward, while his knees were bending down. "Do you even know if the vase is here?!"

"I'm sure it's here…" She walks out of the room. "Who else could have attacked the two scientists…?"

"I mean the room!" He walks out of the room, standing on Mirii's left side. "Which room has this vase?"

"It must be a room protected by a security code panel." She walks to the right. "They know its importance… it's connected to Project Neo."

"Mirii…" He sighs loudly. "I don't think this is a good idea… it makes me worry a lot."

Suddenly, the girl stops. Hun stops too, turning his head towards Mirii.

"… retreat that statement, Hunley." Her head turns over him. "You are not someone who let an emotion getting the best of you."

"Huh?!" He tilts a bit back. "Wh-why?! I-I'm worried about the situation!"

"Of course you are not worried…" Her eyes squeezed, as her eyebrows went down.

"W-wait, I-I said"

"You said, you are ready to defeat any mischievous being trying to splat us." She turns behind.

"But"

"No more interruptions, Hunley." She walks forward. "You'll never be ready, if you keep getting distracted like this…"

Hun turns his head to the right for a moment, as his shoulders rose: he returns forward, running a bit and reaching Mirii's left side.

"Sooo, where are we going?" His head turned over the girl.

"We are going towards perfection." Mirii went to the right, passing a small container. "We'll move to the left and"

Suddenly, her ears rose as her legs stopped.

"… I hear steps…" Her irises went to the right.

"I hear them"

Mirii shushes loudly: her back went against the wall, sliding forward. Step sounds were gradually getting louder…

"… Hunley… get ready to run…" Her nose inhales air slowly and silently, while her voice was whispering. "I'm afraid that a greater danger is coming in our way…"

"Oh no…" Hun turns behind, seeing the path on his left. "S-stay close to me, ok?"

Mirii blushed.

"Hmm!" She nodded.

Her body was leaning to the right, as her right irises went to her eyes' right corner: a large group of male and female Stinglings was marching forward, while holding their weapons.

" _I thought those ninjas took care of them… hmpf, useless attempt._ " Her fingers bended a bit, as the tips were resting on the wall. " _If only I had my Charger weapon…_ "

"Wait, come to think of it…" Hun was looking up, while folding his arms. "The Stinglings don't want to splat us… because they want to capture us!" He nods.

"After the jailbreak, I'm afraid they received a different order." Mirii was bending forward. "Enough talking. We'll start running in 3… 2… 1…"

Mirii starts sprinting to the left: yells and battle cries were coming from the right. Hun immediately began running, staying only behind the girl. He turns his shoulders to the left: many Stinglings were shouting incomprehensive words, while frowning a lot.

"Yikes!" Hun accelerates, while returning forward. "Let's get out of here!"

FUM!

A Stingling ninja and a red-tentacle being one appeared from the smokes: one was sitting on a container to the left, the other one was leaning on a large box while folding his arms.

"YOU COWARDS!" Mirii grits her teeth, while frowning even more. "DARING TO ATTACK US IN A TIME LIKE THIS!"

Her legs accelerated: she jumped while thrusting her left leg towards the red-tentacle ninja.

FUM!

"Curses!" The girl jumps out of the smoke. "It was a ridiculous clone!"

"Phew! One problem less!" Hun's eyes closed, while smiling, as a sweat drop appears on his head's left side.

The Stinglings were accelerating, eating some distance from the two Inklings. Mirii turns behind, as her eyes grew.

"Nnngghh!" Her eyebrows rose. "I-I don't deserve failure…!"

Hun's head rose: a metallic pipe was exposing from the top-right wall.

"Mirii! Our escape route!" His right forefinger was pointing the pipe down.

Mirii returned forward, while raising her head.

"A genial idea, Hunley!" She smiles.

The girl jumped to the left, as her feet stood on a medium-sized box covered in white sheet. From there, Mirii dived inside the pipe. Hun slides forward, while jumping and grabbing the pipe's edge.

"Aaaaah!" His irises shrunk, as his legs kept kicking the air.

Mirii's hands grabbed his, while gradually pulling him: a female Stingling jumped, as her arms swings in the air, while Hun's feet entered inside the pipe. The two Inklings start crawling forward.

"This is not a victory!" Mirii panted twice. "The pipe isn't that inaccessible… soon, we'll find Stingrays behind us!"

"In other words, keep on moving?!" Hun's eyebrows were up, panting loudly.

"You guessed it again, Hunley." She smiles a bit. "Your intelligence is truly delighting on the path!"

"A-are you sure?!" His eyebrows went up.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't deserve the right to follow the perfection path." Her mouth opened.

Her eyes were seeing a small, round and metallic wall.

" _Once I get on the main deck, I'll come up with a plan… I must conceive a plan as soon as possible, before I'd truly face a fatal failure._ " She grits her teeth.


	191. Watch your back - Chapter 9

**I created a new poll about Inkinators: please, go to my Profile page to vote. You can choose up to 3 choices: your contribution will help me realize my story's strength from your point of view, so it's a very important poll!**

 **Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

A curved pipe was resting on the metallic floor: noises were coming from it. Mirii's head popped out: her arms stretched on the pipe's metallic surface, as her hands grabbed the bottom edge. Her arms pulled herself out of the pipe, rolling once on the floor and stopping with her right knee touching down and her right hand resting to the right.

Her irises bounced left and right: the floor had tall boxes and containers thrown around, some did not have a cloth on. The girl rose, as her head tilted up.

" _Now that I see all those boxes… the vase could be inside one of those._ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _It may be improbable… but at the same time, it would be the perfect place for hiding such valuable_ "

"Mirii, shouldn't we find a cover?" Hun was walking behind Mirii.

"Hmpf, the Stingrays will probably scatter around the ship, individually." She turns behind, as her right hand took her right tentacle, petting it. "Besides, I refuse acting like a useless bug: all we need is"

"Cut the tyranny down and listen to me, for once!" He frowns. "We are useless without our friends!"

Mirii's mouth was open, as her irises shrunk.

"Let's get behind a crate and while we are at it, let's hide for the eternity!" Hun's right hand grabbed her left hand.

"Hunley, did you hit your head?!" The girl pulled her hand multiple times, while frowning a lot. "How dare you sending me orders?!"

"I double dare that!" He starts walking, pulling the girl.

Mirii bended down, almost sending her legs up in the air.

"HUNLEY! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" She growls, while gritting her teeth.

"Mirii?!"

Her posture rose, as her irises shrunk: immediately, she turns behind seeing Hun in front of the pipe, looking at her.

"Wh-who's that guy?!" His right forefinger was pointing down Hun. "He looks like me!"

"… unbelievable… unbelievable!" She returns forward, while her right leg rose from the ground.

Her leg swings in the thin air, returning down. Her head starts tilting left and right, while frowning.

"Who was that guy?!" He walks a bit forward, stopping and looking around. "He turned invisible?!"

"No, it can't be that solution…" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "I'm afraid I dealt with one of those supposed clones…"

"OH NO! LOOK!"

Immediately her head lowered: she let out a gasp, as her mouth opened wide. 3 Huns came from the cloth-covered container's left side, 2 were walking above a box and 4 were simply walking towards the two Inklings.

Her right foot slides backwards: Mirii's face got paler. Hun bended down, while clenching his fists and frowning.

"We are going to splat them down, Mirii!"

" _…_ _me… beating Hunley down…?_ " She shivered slightly. " _Impossible… I-I can't hurt him! I don't even want to know how to do that!_ "

Hun's shoulders turned to the left.

"Huh? Wh-why are you making that face…?" His eyebrows went up, his mouth downturned.

"Nnngghhh!" Her forehead was covered in sweat, as her right cheek twitched. "Th-this must be a terrible joke…!"

The boy returns forward, resuming his previous pose.

"Don't worry, Mirii! Leave those impostors to me, ok?!" He dashes forward.

"Nooooooo!" Her eyes expanded, as her right arm stretched over him. "Hunley! I-I order you to"

Hun jumped, while turning into a Squid and spinning clockwise: another Hun did the same.

BONK!

Both flew on the ground, still remaining in their Squid form.

FUM! FUM!

2 smokes appeared: 5 Huns came out of each, all dashing and jumping while turning into Squids. Yells and screams were penetrating through Mirii's ears: all had Hun's voice. The Squids returned into their humanoid forms: now the Inklings were punching and kicking each other, some fell down the floor.

" _Wh-what madness am I watching?!_ " Her hands grabbed her own tentacles, pulling them down: her eyes were getting a bit watery. " _M-my head…_ "

 _Take this, faker!_

 _No, YOU are the faker!_

 _Shut up! You are obviously the faker!_

 _You two are the fakers!_

 _Everyone except me is the faker!_

Mirii's head kept tilting left and right, as her knees bended down a bit: her mouth got wavy.

"Mirii! Help me!"

Her head turned to the left, seeing Hun waving his left arm: another Hun pushed the arm down, while frowning.

"You pesky Squid! You tried to trick Mirii!" Hun threw a punch over Hun's face.

Mirii jumped, as her hands went on her cheeks and her right leg bended behind. Her opened mouth left a loud gasp.

"Listen to who's talking, faker!" Hun pushed Hun down from his back.

"Miiiirriiiiii!" Hun runs towards the girl with his arms wide open. "I changed my mind! I need your help!"

She was standing still, with her arms stretched down.

" _…_ _is he really Hunley…?_ " She took steps backwards, as her eyebrows went up. " _What if he's another imposter…? I would kick him out, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MIRII KELPSHELL?! Kicking Hunley?! After all the things he did for me?! …_ "

"Don't go away!" His eyebrows skyrocketed. "You know me, Mirii! I'd never hurt you!"

Her irises went white: her mind was seeing Hun moving his right fist behind him…

" _Hunley… hurting me…?! … no… no, he would never do that…!_ "

Mirii turns behind, sprinting in that direction.

"Stop running!" His arms were waving sideways in opposite directions. "I'm the real Hun!"

" _I don't want to hurt Hunley… Hunley doesn't want to hurt me… I don't want to hurt Hunley… Hunley doesn't want to hurt me…_ " Her head rose a bit, as a tear fell from her left eye and her teeth gritted. " _I… don't want… to hurt Hunley… he… doesn't want to hurt me…_ "

The girl jumped over a box, as her left hand was standing on it for that short moment.

" _He wants to hug me… HE WANTS TO HUG ME, MIRII! Stop worrying! Do something! PLEASE!_ " She sniffs loudly.

She turns to the left: suddenly, her sight tracked a large group of Stinglings just in front of a large, metallic door. The female one in front of everyone shouted incomprehensive words: everyone of them took out their weapons, pointing them at Mirii.

The girl's feet start sliding, as her mouth was open but not inhaling air.

"Curses! CUUURRSSES!" She turns behind.

Many Huns were staring down the Stinglings: all of them were looking at each other.

FUM! FUM!

Two smokes appeared: 5 Miriis were coming from each. Mirii's jaw dropped.

"We Miriis are here!" All of them folded their arms and rose their heads. "Before settling the winner, let's defeat our enemies, first."

"Yeah! Mirii is right!" Hun stepped forward, while frowning and bending down. "Let's get rid of those stupid Stingrays!"

A huge battle cry roared: the Huns and Miriis all dashed towards the Stingrays. Mirii jumped to her left, hiding behind a red container. Her eyes were seeing Huns and Miriis kicking and punching Stinglings, while some of them gradually dissolved. Some Stinglings blew into orange ink, flying away as small Stingrays.

" _…_ _am I seeing an army of madness… or an army of perfection?_ " Her hands grasped the container's edge.


	192. Watch your back - Chapter 10

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Mirii, what are we going to do?"

Slowly the girl's shoulders turned to her left, seeing Hun watching different Huns and Miriis attacking the Stinglings.

"Am I looking at the real Hun…" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "… or an impostor?"

"Huh?!" He turns over the girl, while opening his mouth wide. "But"

"I'll not allow you to sneak past my mind." Her head lowered, while frowning. "I demand you to be completely honest… or else I'll not have pity on you."

Hun took two steps backwards, as his eyebrows went up. Suddenly, Mirii's irises shrunk while slightly bending back.

" _Wh-what I have done?!_ " Her hands covered her mouth, as her irises appeared a bit watery. " _Threatening Hunley as if he's a crook?! N-no…! I-I didn't do that…!_ "

"Mirii…" He sighs. "I'm the real Hun."

"OF COURSE YOU ARE THE REAL HUNLEY!" She bends forward, while gritting her teeth a bit. "I-I always knew that!" Her hands picked her own tentacles.

"Really?" His mouth downturned.

"Why yes! In fact… ehm…" Her irises went down-right for a moment. "… you didn't attack me! That's enough proof you are indeed the true Hunley I was looking for!" She blushes a lot.

"Ah… if you say so…" He smiles a bit. "Then, shall we help all the other Huns and Miriis in their fight?"

Mirii's head turned to the right: 3 Huns and 2 Miriis were punching and kicking 2 male and 2 female Stinglings, which were disarmed.

"It would be a flawlessly victory." She smiles, starting to walk towards the group. "A perfect fight"

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her neck. Mirii's irises shrunk, her right hand stood on the right arm.

"… you'll come with me…" Hun's voice was whispering.

Mirii gasped.

"No… don't do this to me, Hunley!" Her legs start moving in the air. "You are not capable of doing any harm!"

The boy pulls the girl while walking backward and turning his head to his right.

"HUNLEY! STOP THIS MADNESS! HUNLEEEEYY!" Her eyes closed.

Her eyes opened: one of the three Huns was looking at Mirii. He frowns, starting to rush towards the girl. Her mouth opened a bit.

" _This is ridiculous…! This is inconceivable!_ " Sweat covered her forehead. " _I-I don't want to appear as a fool, yet again…!_ "

He growls, jumping in midair and turning into a Squid. Mirii lowered her head, closing her eyes.

SPLAT!

"Noooo!" Her eyes opened. "I cannot lose like this!"

"Mirii, are you alright?!" Hands landed on her shoulders.

Her head was looking up, seeing Hun's face: his mouth was downturned, his eyebrows were up.

"… Hunley…?" Her eyes were sparkling, as her right hand grabbed his left elbow. "You… you saved my perfection streak…"

Hun's head was tilting left and right.

"Th-thank turfness I'm not seeing any wounds…" He smiles. "That faker must have scared you a lot…"

"Scared?! Hmpf!" Mirii's eyelids lowered to the middle, while frowning. "I was already planning a counter-attack with a swift move of my back."

"Oh…" A sweat drop appears on his head's left side, while his eyes closed and his smile decreased just a bit. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting such moment…"

"Wh-why are you apologizing?!" Her cheeks blushed, as her eyelids returned all the way up. "Your intervention was as rewarding as my plan…"

"Really?" He grins a bit, while blushing.

"R-really!" Her head turned down-right, blushing even more. "N-now, Hunley… I would suggest to concentrate our attention towards the clone problem…"

"What problem?"

Mirii rose her head, as her mouth opened: slowly tilting her head to the right, her eyes tracked down Mirii which hands were on her hips. Her face frowned even more. Her hands pushed away Hun's hands, taking four steps forward and folding her arms.

"Throw that mask down and reveal yourself…" Her eyes squeezed.

"I can't." Mirii rose her head. "My identity must be perfectly kept as a secret…"

"I'm the only one allowed to talk about perfection!" Her head lowered, as a vein popped out from her forehead. "Your pathetic imitation of me"

"Mirii, don't attack her!" His right hand stood in front of the girl.

Hun was shaking his head, as his eyebrows went up.

"She's a friend! I saw her and the other Miriis attacking the other Huns."

Suddenly, a mental thunder passed behind Mirii: her eyes were white, as her mouth completely wide open.

"I decided to help out [*?-, since he was seeking for help…" Mirii's mouth downturned.

"Huh?" Hun turns behind, staring at Mirii. "Who's this… ehm…"

"Sorry, can't translate his name!" A sweat drop appears on her head's left side, while closing her eyes. "Neither mine… but I can tell you we are friends." Her eyes opened, while smiling. "He's my childhood friend, to be honest… we grew up in the Shrine."

"The Shrine where I'm the Master of it…?" His right forefinger was pointing at himself.

"… aaaaah, so that's why your name didn't sound new to me!" Her eyes closed, as her hands went behind her back. "Nice to meet you, Master!" She bows down. "It's a honor helping you out in your justice missions…"

He chuckles, as his right hand was scratching the back of his head.

"I-I'm not doing everything by myself… Mirii is helping me out a lot!" He turns to his right, seeing Mirii.

Her pose was still the same.

"Without her, I don't think I would ever reach this place as easily as you may think…" He blushes a bit.

"Great!" Her hands went behind her neck. "Now if you excuse me, I'll get out of here…"

"Why?" He returns behind. "It would be cool if"

"I have my reasons…" Her right eye winks. "For now, go to the left and reach a large plaza on the main deck: that's where I'm sensing my friend." Her irises went to the left. "Don't forget to mention him that you previously splatted one of his friends: I'm sure that he already took care of the other two…"

"I will!" He nods, while smiling. "Thank you for your support… if I can do something as a Master"

She laughs loudly.

"Once I return there, people will not stop talking about me! Not that I care about it or anything…" Her irises went up-right. "I only need to remember about this last action and I feel so satisfied! That's all… … oh well!" Her irises returned to the center. "I have to go: good luck with your quest, Master."

Her head tilted to her right, while her eyes closed.

FUM!

Smoke covered the girl, dissolving in the air… the boy returns behind Mirii, which eyebrows were a bit down and her head rose a little.

"… it's time to travel towards this large plaza on the main deck." She starts walking to her left. "I want to make sure that no more cloning ninjas are roaming around the ship…"

"Ok!" He sprinted a bit, reaching Mirii's left side, while his head turned towards the girl. "What about the vase?"

"It can wait." She passes a large container to the right. "I refuse to look for this vase, if there is a greater danger incoming under our noses…"

"Right!" He nods while smiling. "Maybe we can even forget about"

"No!" Mirii's shoulders turned to her left, as her face frowned. "I never said anything resembling resignation and muteness." Her eyes squeezed a bit. "I want that vase, Hunley… I want to end Project Neo once and for all, without any delays or excuses."

"Bu-but there could be other ways to do that!" Sweat was jumping out of his forehead, as his eyebrows were up and his eyes closed.

"That's a way who will strike on Project Neo, right on its weakness." Her shoulders returned forward. "All I need is that one hit… that chess move who will make me win the war." Her fists clenched. "I'll not rest until I conquered that vase… if that means risking my perfection status"

 _Mirii Kelpshell, I know ye be lurkin' around me ship...! Get on th' plaza, ye wee yellow-bellied cur!_

The two Inklings stopped: their head turned towards each other, with their mouths open.

 _If ye don't show up... I'll throw yer heartie into th' wide sea 'n finish all th' rum, so ye can nah 'ave any! Har har har!_

Mirii growled, then she inhales her nose loudly.

" _I'll make your rum go down the wrong way…_ " She snorted silently.


	193. Watch your back - Chapter 11

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Well?! Are ye still hidin' in yer ink, wee Squid?!_

Captain Roy was standing on a platform hold by a tall, metallic pillar. His left hand was holding a megaphone, which was standing in front of his mouth: his right hand was holding a coral-like cage with a Squid inside, which eyes' top were downturned. The captain's irises were tilting left and right.

 _Me patience be runnin' thin... 'n so be me rum!_

His irises went down: Mirii was running towards the center of the plaza. He starts grinning, bursting into a loud laugh.

"'n so we meet again, Mirii Kelpshell..." His right hand was tilting the cage. "This time, ye'll be squawkin' out all yer secrets!"

"You round buffoon!" Mirii was gritting her teeth, while clenching her fists and lowering her eyebrows. "You are going to be the one who'll spit out the entire truth…"

"Wha' truth?! I 'ave naught t'"

Suddenly, a katana blade was slightly resting on his back. The Inkling ninja was standing behind, as his eyes were looking at the captain.

"… ignore the girl… give me the vase…"

"N-no!" Mirii's irises shrunk, while bending a bit forward. "Don't you dare revealing anything to that ninja!"

"If you cooperate with me… I'll take care of that girl, just like I did with the other three Agents." His expression didn't change.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Mirii frowns even more, while growling. "Why yyooouuu…"

"Mirii, what did you expect?!" Hun was frowning too, staring at the captain. "He was our enemy ever since the beginning…"

"Now…" The man's eyes closed. "Reveal the vase to me, pirate."

"Wha''s this? A joke?!" He turns behind, hitting the katana with his megaphone.

The weapon flew out of the platform: the ninja's eyes expanded, with his irises watching the blade falling down. Suddenly, a left hand picked him from under his neck, lifting him up from the floor.

"Ye darn numbnuts! Don't ye see that th' poppet has th' vase?! She's tryin' trickin' us all!" He was moving the ninja left and right.

Mirii's jaw dropped.

FUM!

The ninja appears a bit away from the captain.

"She has nothing!" His eyes were frowning. "You and all your Stinglings are the ones who stole the vase…"

"Enough wit' yer jokes!" His right foot stomps the floor. "We be pirates, nah vikin's! We don't burn down houses... we plunder ships!"

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"… what… IMPOSSIBLE!" Her eyebrows went up. "Th-the house was attacked by someone… the only ones who weren't covered by the liquid were your Stingrays!" Her left forefinger pointed down the captain. "So, it's logical"

"Ye might start tellin' th' truth, Squid!" His right hand moved the cage above the abyss. "Or else yer matey becomes grass grub!"

Mirii growls faintly, tilting a bit backwards.

"… I don't even understand how you know anything about the vase…"

"Girl, like I said it by accident!" Bars was looking at Mirii. "Sorry for that…"

"Hmpf." Mirii rose her head, while folding her arms. "It seems he forgot to mention how we were looking for the vase… **since we have proof it was stolen.** "

"Who did that?! Spill th' rum!" His right hand was moving around, while his face was frowning.

A single sweat slides from her head's right side.

" _He seems losing his mind… pressing him may not be a good idea._ " Her head lowered, while her eyes closed. " _I need to find another way to unlock the situation… but what can I do…? …_ _ **what if he has already the solution under his nose**_ _?_ _ **He must have been here, ever since the beginning… maybe he saw an important element, who may possibly**_ "

"Answer t' me, Squid! I Th' rum barrels are empty 'n I wants t' get some more!" He was bending forward, frowning a bit more.

Mirii's head rose, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"… instead of invoking rum, you should utilize your memory and maybe find a solution for yourself." Her left foot was sliding forward.

"Huh?! Ye be seriously implyin' that I know th' answer?! This time yer stupidity reached parrot lev"

Suddenly, Roy lifts his posture as his eyes and mouth opened a bit: gradually, he formed a smile.

"... oooh... ye aren't jus' squiffy... ye be also gullible!" He laughs loudly for a moment. "Aye, thanks t' yer ingenuity I jus' remember an element which might reconnect t' th' true culprits!" He grins.

"Reveal them!" Mirii frowned a lot, showing her teeth. "I order you!"

"Ye wish, Squid!" His left forefinger was tilting left and right. "I be nah tellin' th' loot's coordinates t' other pirates! Wha' ye'll get be only th' salt from th' sea! Har har"

Suddenly, the ninja pushed Roy towards the edge: his right hand opened, sending the cage flying in the air.

"Tuuuurrrfff!" Bars' irises shrunk, staring down the floor.

The cage gradually flipped upside-down.

PUM!

The cage's floor opened, as Bars jumped out from it: he formed an arc in the air, landing towards a wooden crate.

CRASH!

Mirii and Hun's head were all turned towards the item, with a sweat drop near their heads.

"Tell us this element, pirate!"

Their heads turned up: the ninja's right foot was stepping on Roy's back. The captain's arms were suspended in the air, bending up: his irises shrunk, his eyes expanded, sweat covered his forehead.

"Aaarrrrr! I be nah scared o' me owns plank! I can easily fall on me feet!" His head turned to the right, while shaking his fists.

"I would like to see that…" His right foot pushed him a little bit forward.

Roy swallows loudly, as he starts trembling.

"... br-brin' me away from this plank 'n I-I'll tell ye everythin' i-in secret..." His shoulders shrugged, as his eyebrows went up.

"… let her know everything too…" His arms folded.

His right foot pushed the captain a bit forward. Roy's face became pale.

"Alright, alright! I-I be gonna shout everythin' t' th' waves! I-I mean, I'll reveal th' element!" His hands were waving sideways in opposite directions.

Mirii's ears rose, as she bends a bit forward. Roy took a deep breath…

"... when I-I was lookin' through those lands... **I-I saw trucks! Bl-black trucks t' be exact!** "

Mirii's mouth opened wide.

" _Black… TRUCKS?! No… NOOOOOOO!_ " Mirii took several steps backwards, as her face became paler.

"Th-they were runnin' off towards th' horizon... I-I be sure they were headin' fer th' city!" His right forefinger was pointing towards the mountains.

"And you know who could use those black trucks…?" The ninja closes his eyes.

"Ye! I know who uses those trucks... **th-th' Agents**!" He sighs loudly. "Ye loot all me loot... leave me ship alone, please!"

The ninja kept staring down the captain: he smiled.

FUM!

"Aaarrrr!" Roy starts waving up and down, as his arms were rotating rapidly and his eyes almost popped out.

FUM!

Smoke appeared in front of Mirii, gradually dissolving: the man was standing still, with his right forefinger pointing up, while his right fingers were holding his left forefinger, as the left fingers closed. Mirii starts frowning: Hun jumped in front of the girl, with his arms wide open, while staring down the ninja and frowning a lot.


	194. Watch your back - Chapter 12

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"... all of your progresses are coming to an end, Mirii Kelpshell." The man's eyes opened. "The vase is safely traveling away from your attention…"

Mirii growls loudly: she starts walking, only to have Hun's right arm stretching sideways, resting on her body.

"Are you truly believing this whole organization will keep the vase off my hands?!" Her hands were resting on Hun's right arm, as her eyes squeezed a bit. "I have a new objective to take care of… I'll perfectly achieve such conquer, even if you are trying to splat me"

"You can forget that… I got what I was seeking: seeing the vase away from you." His eyes reclosed.

FUM!

 _It was my pleasure, meeting the Perfection Seeker in person… I can see the potentials everyone was talking about._

The two Inklings' heads rose, both were frowning.

 _It's going to be a matter of time, before the Perfection Seeker will truly dig through this project… that will be the moment, I'd be very curious to follow through…_

The wind was whispering in the air. Mirii's irises went left and right.

"… you can lower your guard, Hunley." Mirii walks to the right, passing the boy, then moving back on the left. "There is only the large buffoon observing us from above." Her arms folded.

"And so I'd be th' buffoon, huh?! Ye be th' one talkin', Squid! Ye lost th' vase long ago too!" Roy's right fist was moving back and forth, while his face was frowning.

"Hmpf. Nothing escapes my sight… unlike your crew of idiots, who will mindlessly look throughout Inkopolis." Her left forefinger was pointing towards the man. "Listen carefully at my warning: if you happen to stand in my way of perfection, I'll not hesitate sending you back in your flying ship. Understood?"

"Don't hurt us, ok?!" Hun hugs Mirii from her behind.

Both blushed a lot.

"Har har har! A pirate o' one thousand rum bottles doesn't waste th' time 'n energy wit' puny Squids..." His right fist slammed on the platform's small border. "At th' same time, I don't wants t' get in th' ship without doin' somethin' about th' situation... I'll get humiliated by me envious rivals!"

"Hmpf." Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded. "You should rethink about challenging the Perfection Seeker: even your rivals would end up in humiliation, if they are doubting my intelligence."

"Interestin'... mighty interestin'!" His right hand fell inside his right pocket.

His hand pulled out a remote control: his left forefinger pushed one of the small, red buttons.

FFWWOOOOOSSSHHH!

The platform took off from the pillar: two flames were coming from below, each on the platform's extremes.

"So, this is how you intend solving your situation?!" Mirii's knees bended down, while frowning. "Crooks like you need to be thrown inside a jail… and I would had been glad to do as such!"

"Enough wit' this pointless natter!" His left hand went from the left to the right. "I don't wants t' get caught lazin' wit' th' enemy."

His left forefinger pressed the bigger red button, located on the bottom of the remote.

 _WARNING! SELF-DESTRUCTING SEQUENCE ACTIVATED._

The two Inklings' irises shrunk, as their heads kept twisting left and right. Roy laughed loudly, a bit bending down.

"'ave fun, panickin' like th' helpless Squids ye be! I'll eagerly wait fer th' good news, back in me Captain Room."

His left forefinger pressed the right arrow, located above the red buttons: the platform was twisting clock-wise. The captain's left forefinger pressed the up arrow: the platform starts moving forward.

"So long, scurvy dogs!" His left hand was waving towards the Inklings.

"Mirii, wh-what's going on exactly?!" Sweat was jumping out of his forehead, as his head turned over the girl and his arms were waving up and down. "I-I don't know what a Self-Destructing Sequence is… but it doesn't sound good!"

"That's because it's terrible! Really terrible!" Sweat covered Mirii's forehead. "We must find Bars and Grina, before evacuating this ridiculous vehicle!"

 _FIVE MINUTES LEFT… PLEASE,_ _ **TAKE THE SAFE BOATS ON THE SHIP'S EDGE**_ _._

"LET'S MOVE, HUNLEY!" Mirii sprints towards the crate. "After all those efforts, I do not want to fail right now!"

She stops in front of the crate: her hands went on her mouth's sides.

"BARS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Her eyebrows went up.

Her ears were raising. Hun stops near Mirii's right side.

"He's not answering… he must have fain"

 _Finally! Some familiar faces!_

Mirii screamed, immediately turning behind and standing on her left leg, as her hands were sideways with the left one behind her right one: Grina stops, as her eyes expanded.

"Hey, hey!" Her hands were moving back and forth. "What's up with that fighting pose?! I'm your friend!" Her fingers rest on her chest, as her eyebrows went up.

Mirii growled, as her arms stretched down and her fists clenched.

"Why you…" Her eyes squeezed a little. "Where have you been?!"

"Looking for Barsy, unlike you two…" She frowns, as her hands went on her hips. "So much for helping friends"

"He fell behind this crate!" A vein popped out on her forehead. "And if we don't act quickly, we'll blow up along with this ship!"

"I knew that, Captain Obvious!" Grina's cheeks puffed. "I ain't born stupid, you know!" Her head rose a little, as her irises pointed at the crate. "Hunry, would you give me a push? I'll get on the crate and get Bars out."

"W-will you not fall inside the crate, right?!" His hands were opened, pointing towards the girl.

"HUNRY!" Her eyes squeezed a little. "What did I said before?! I ain't born stupid! Don't make me repeat that music again…"

"S-sorry!" His hands went on his head, as his feet were stomping in place and sweat was jumping from his head. "I-I just don't want to see the situation getting worse…"

"It will not! Trust me!" Grina walks towards the boy. "Come on now, farm boy! Give me a hand here…"

She jumps towards Hun, turning into a Squid: his hands caught her, quickly throwing her up. Her feet landed on the crate, as her knees were immediately bending down and her irises were seeing something blurry…

"Barsy?! Send a beat over here!" Her eyebrows went up.

"… uuuuhh… … whoa… … is that you, Grina?" His voice was coming from the crate.

"The only!" She smiles. "Thank turfness you are fine!"

She chuckles a bit, tilting her head to the left, closing her eyes and grinning.

"Looks like a crate can't stop the mighty Barsy…! Not a big surprise for me, actually."

"… heh… even as a Squid, crates fear me…" His head sticks out of the crate's hole. "Not to sound all ego, but can I stay inside this crate for another 5 minutes…? It's rather comfy here, actually… I was getting a good sleep"

"YOU IDIOT!" Mirii's right foot stomped three times, as multiple veins popped out from her forehead. "THIS SHIP IS ABOUT TO BLOW UP IN LESS THAN FOUR MINUTES!"

Bars' eyes almost popped out.

"FOR REAL?! WHY IN THE WORLD ARE WE CHATTING THEN?!" He jumps out, landing on the crate. "LET'S SCRAM, EVERYONE!"

"Scram by jump-diving towards the grass?! Not for me!" Grina's arms opened wide, as she starts trembling. "I would appreciate the more safer, kid-friendly approach with the safe boat!"

"Then let's get that safe boat crackin'!" Bars jumps behind the crate. "Like, if this is a ship… the safe boat should be hangin' on the edges, right?!"

 _THREE MINUTES LEFT…_

"Of course." Mirii was walking around the crate, stopping in front of the ship's edge. "Once we find the boat, we shall deploy"

"THE ONLY ONE OF THIS SIDE IS WAY BACK THERE!" Grina's right forefinger was pointing in a direction, as her eyes expanded. "FOLLOW ME!"

The girl jumps out of the crate, sprinting forward. Soon, Bars and Mirii were right behind her with the girl standing to the left. Hun was running past the two Inklings and even Grina, as his eyes closed and his teeth were gritted.

"Whoa! Someone winded up Hunry!" Grina's mouth opened a bit. "Look at him running!"

"He's truly an expert in movement!" Mirii rose her head. "I-I'm simply amazed from his mastery in sprinting…"

 _TWO MINUTES LEFT…_

"Uuufffff!" Grina was sliding forward, stopping in front of a cloth-covered ship. "Uuugghh…" Her right wrist was drenching her foreward, while bending down and panting loudly. "Once I get my feet back on the grass, I want to take a quick nap…"

"You animal!" Mirii was frowning, as her hands were pulling out the cloth, throwing it behind herself. "Sleeping on the grass… I don't want to have friends devolving themselves into primordial stages." She jumps on the boat.

"I don't wanna wait to reach my bed, before napping!" Grina frowns, as she stands on the boat, one leg at the time. "I'm a living being, Miss Perfection! Yeah yeah, I want to have fun… but I can't get any more of that, without taking breaks!"

"Girl, I can't agree more!" Bars sits on a wooden seat, as his head points up and let out a loud sigh. "I can't beat stuff down, if I'm the one beaten down."

Hun jumps inside the ship.

 _ONE MINUTE LEFT…_

Mirii snorted.

"After all we went through… you two didn't boost any stamina"

"ARGH!" Hun's right foot was pressing on the floor, as his head was turning left and right rapidly. "GET THIS THING STARTED, ALREADY!"

Grina and Bars were looking at each other, with their irises shrunk. Mirii turns behind: two hooks were grasping the boat's edge.

"… I-I'm sure all we need to do at this point is to remove the hooks and"

"FINE! I'LL REMOVE THEM!" Hun stands up.

His hands pulled up the right hook, then the boy immediately jumped in front of the left one, pulling it up as well.

"DONE!" His arms opened, as his teeth gritted. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why talking normally in a time like this?! Wasn't it clear enough that the ship is about to blow up?!"

The three Inklings were staring down Hun: their faces got paler.

"… ehm… wh-why those looks now?!" His eyebrows rose. "I-I even said"

"Hunley… I-I didn't finish my sentence..." Her right cheek was twitching. "This boat is suspended in thin air…"

"… ah… …" He swallows silently. "… r-really?" He chuckles a bit.

Jerkily he turns behind, seeing the left hook.

"Then… I-I will just"

The boat falls down rapidly! The four Inklings were yelling loudly! Grina jumped towards Bars, as he lifts the girl and hugged her!

 _FIFTEEN SECONDS LEFT…_

Mirii's irises were bouncing all over the place, making the same movements!

" _I… must… find… the… solution…_ " Her irises fell down.

A small, metallic lid was resting on the floor, in front of her feet: her right fingers pulled it up, as a red button was standing underneath it.

" _Wh-whatever this button will do…_ " A single sweat passed through her small nose.

 _TEN… NINE… EIGHT…_

" _…_ _screw precautions!_ " Her right hand pushes the button.

FFLLOOOPP!

A white rubber dinghy grew below the boat! It was falling towards a rock… impacting on it, diagonally! The four Inklings sprung all out of the boat, flying backwards!

 _FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE…_

BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Large pieces of metal were flying all over the place! The four legs were slowly falling down, heavily landing on the grass. Bars was sliding down on his back, with his legs pointing up! Mirii kept rolling, moving towards a bush.

Hun turned into a Squid, sliding on the grass and stopping gradually. He returns into his humanoid form, as he starts turning left and right.

"MIRII! MIRII, WHERE ARE YOU?!" His eyebrows were up, his mouth downturned.

Frush… frush…

From the bush, Mirii was slowly walking out of it, while frowning: a twig was sticking from behind her right ear, leafs were coming out from her clothes and her cheeks were puffed. Her head turned to her left, spitting down more leaf.

"Blaugh…" Her right hand covered her mouth, as her eyelids lowered to the middle. "… most, imperfect landing… ever…"

Hun's arms were wrapping around the girl.

"Are you alright?! Th-that was a terrible fall…!" His head was tilting down, as his body was trembling a bit.

Mirii's face got gradually red, as her mouth opened wide. She smiled.

"Hunley… the nightmare is over." Her arms wrapped around him. "We emerged victoriously… with perfection."

Hun chuckles a bit.

"Yes! The Stingrays are beaten yet again!" He tilts his head backwards, pointing down Mirii. "And it was all thanks to you!"

Mirii giggles.

"I may receive all this gratitude with pride… but I cannot take all of it: egoism is a trait who can't live in my soul. Hunley, I want to see you receiving the same gratitude…" Her eyes closed.

"Don't forget us!" Grina grins, as her right arm was covering Bars' shoulders. "The Inkinators triumphed once more! That's the stuff I want to see!" Her left eye closed, as her left thumb rested on her chest.

"Eh eh! Like, I wouldn't mind if they would do a cartoon or even an anime based on our adventures, at this point…!" Bars' eyes were closed, as his eyebrows were up and his mouth was smiling.

"Cool idea!" Grina's head turned over Bars, as her eyes were sparkling. "You already got a top-notch actress in the group!"

"Hmm… demonstrating perfection on the set…" Her head rose, while smiling. "I must say, that's a rather interesting project…"

"Ehm… I'm not sure if I like the idea of getting all that attention…" A sweat drop appears on Hun's left side of his head. "Let alone understanding anything about acting…!"

"Aaawww, don't say such thing, Hunry!" Grina's left arm wrapped around Hun's shoulders. "Didn't I told you how much potentials I see in your eyes?!"

The four Inklings starts walking towards the forest.

"And don't think I'm lying just for the sake of it! I'm a professional! If I would lie to a dear friend, I would lie to myself too!" Grina's eyes closed.

"I-I would never make you look like a liar, Grina!" Hun's head turned towards the girl. "What kind of friend I would be?!"

"Dude, like you can't say lies even if you want to!" Bars' right arm stretched a bit to the right. "Wish I would know some tricks like that…"

"You can't, Bars." Mirii's right forefinger was pointing up. "Hunley's kindness is unmatched. Not even my genius could replicate such natural talent…"

The four Inkling kept walking, slowly entering inside the forest…

* * *

 _Sigh… I just can't seem to calm down… … those four kids… … they make me rage so much, yet I can't really blame them…_

 _This luxurious office chair I'm sitting… it's so relaxing… I can feel the power coming through it… I have to admit, without the Inkinators who knows when I'll become the chief… probably never…_

Knock knock.

 _Come in._

 _Hey there, Tonna!_

 _Huh?! You guys! What a surprise!_

 _How are you, Tonna? I see you are totally immersed inside a beautiful dream._

 _…_ _aaah… you can say that, again…! I'm twisting around this chair… I'm admiring my all-new, sophisticate office… really, I can't even think of a possible need right now!_

 _I would even be satisfied, even with that chair alone… I-I'm not sure if I would be worthy enough to sit on it…_

 _Want to try it? Go ahead!_

 _Gasp! Are you… s-sure, Tonna?! C-can I really sit… th-there?!_

 _My friends have a free pass! I could even arrange you with some nice ornaments for your offices…_

 _Whoa… to think I was getting so worried about you, Tonna! Being covered so much from all the luxury could change someone, you know…_

 _Ha ha ha! Doesn't work with me! I got too much paper work to do in the past, it's a milestone caved inside my head!_

 _Ha ha ha ha ha!_

 _Anyway, please take a seat! You Clari, take my chair!_

 _Bu-but I'm not a chief…_

 _I insist! I'll call the bellhop to bring some snacks and drinks!_

 _Oooooh, fancy…! Who would have thought that being a chief could mean all those privileges?!_

 _Aaaah, yes… and I intend to enjoy every last bit of them!_

 _Ship, you'll stay here for all day then!_

 _But now guys… stop talking about me! I'm still regular Tonna with zero things to say… what about you?_

 _Ah, yes… actually, we got here to tell you something rather important…_

 _Hmm? Oh yeah yeah, sure! Tell me everything who's nudging you… I'll solve that in no time!_

 _It's nothing too complicated, actually. It's just a simple question, that's all…_

 _Sure, go ahead. I'm all ears._

 _Alright… … do you know this Mirii Hanache?_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Wh-why are you asking me that…?_

 _…_ _we were on a mission, earlier… it's actually a rather turfing story… you know,_ _ **one of those**_ _._

 _…_ _I heard that Stingrays were attacking farm towns…_

 _We were sent there to check things out. Turns out, they were using this weird liquid we have never seen before… unfortunately, we got captured by our enemies. With the aid of some turfing luck, we were saved after a long time._

 _From who?_

 _From a ninja… and this Mirii Hanache. She was staying with this boy who looks like a farmer._

 _…_ _ah… interesting…_

 _Tonna, we know you became a chief because of Mirii Kelpshell. We heard many things from her… even_ _ **that rumor who's getting in everyone's ears**_ _._

 _Th-the fact she knows something about_ _ **that**_ _…? Yeah, I know that one too…_

 _Look, we are not here to throw ship at Mirii… we are here to know the truth, Tonna._

 _This is important… if that girl we saw is really THAT Mirii Kelpshell…_

 _Ha ha ha! Wh-what are you talking about?! She's… eeehhmmm… out! Out for a mission!_

 _…_ _Tonna… before we reached your room, we took a look on the_ _ **Permission Records**_ _. We found turfing Mirii Kelpshell on the list._

 _We also found her other friends, including Hun Squidson._

 _Th-that name… made me realize about the fact she called him Hunley, so many times… notice the Hun at the beginning of the name._

 _…_ _ehm… come on, guys…! You ar-aren't seriously suggesting that_

 _Tonna, you gave permission to Mirii and her friends. Don't say ship on this, please. This is serious…_

 _We are not here to accuse you… we want to protect you. You know that there are Agents getting envious about your status… if they have proofs about Mirii Hanache, being truly Mirii Kelpshell… that would be really trouble for you._

 _The turfing ninja also splatted us. That's because_ _ **he mentioned the existence of a vase**_ _. He said that Mirii was looking for that thing too…_

 _Why?_

 _I chatted with my friend, while I was reporting our mission… he said that a group of Agents were actually sent on those fields, earlier. They claimed to have finally found_ _ **an important element connected to Project Neo**_ _._

 _…_ _th-the vase…?_

 _He also heard that it was just a stupid vase. Along with it, the Agents captured two old scientists. I bet their butts are inside the Interrogation Room…_

 _Tonna… do you see the reason why we are here? It wouldn't take too much work to create a dangerous accusation…_

 _If that girl IS that Mirii and she's truly snooping around those private affairs… you might as well hope to even get on the turfing road!_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _if you happen to see the Inkinators… please, send them in my office… I have a long, long speech in mind…_


	195. Inknet Wars - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _... and thus, we are returning back to Inkopolis. I can't say I didn't learn anything new… in fact, I have to get back in my room and start doing some online researches._

 _Before returning to the car, I had to interrogate Hunley's parents. They could had information regarding the reason why Hunley was contaminated by this black ink. Turns out…_ _ **they don't know**_ _. They literally don't know anything suspicious._

 _I threw questions after questions… but nothing, they are as clueless as I am. I watched the time… and I remembered._ _ **The justification**_ _… was running out of validity. I couldn't reach the Headquarters late, otherwise I'd risk my Agent status._

 _Besides… I was thinking that pressing on the matter would have been useless. I do not intend showing myself wasting time in front of everyone… that's why, the only thing we did is to inform Hunley's parents about the liquid. Their stress gradually disappeared._

 _And now… we are on our way back. Inside the car…_

Mirii's eyes were closed: those reopened, as her irises were staring down the passenger seat.

" _One thing is sure…_ " She rose her head. " _I must talk with those two scientists… they must know quite clearly about Hunley's situation._ "

"Whew! I have to admit…" Grina's voice was coming from the passenger seat. "Despite the crazy situation, I had tons of fun! It has the right amount of action, adventure…"

"Girl, like if you are asking me… I just can't wait to dive on the bed and play some game!" Bars chuckles a bit. "I'm already full of adventuring and stuff!"

"Aaawww, but I wanted some more…" Grina's left elbow sticks out from the passenger seat's headrest. "I mean, what are we gonna do inside that building? Playing games gets boring after a while…"

"Uuuuh… don't we have school, today?" Bars turned his head to the right for a moment, before returning forward.

"… seriously, why do you remember so well?!" Grina snorted. "After all the energy spent, don't remind me of school… I'll relax on the bed and pretend to have a cold: books must stay away from me, for a while."

"Hmpf." Mirii's eyebrows went down a bit. "Hiding from your duties… and you explicitly declared such position." Her eyes closed. "I'll force you to reach the classroom…"

"Whyyy?!" Grina sniffed once. "You are so mean, Mirii…! I-I thought we were friends…! You know I'll never throw you or the others inside a cage of dangerous animals!"

"I'm throwing you inside a room of education." Mirii's arms folded. "I'll not tolerate the fact that some members of the Inkinators are growing ignorant…"

The car's engine was making small noises.

"… ooooooh, that reason you said is rather interesting…!" She chuckles a bit.

"Ghhh!" Mirii rose her posture, as her irises shrunk and her face was frowning. "Wh-what kind of nonsense are you thinking this time…?"

"Sure the Inkinators must be impeccable and intelligent… otherwise, how could you say **to be in a perfect team**?" Grina's head appeared from the seat's left side, as her face was staring down Mirii and her mouth was grinning.

Mirii snorted, as her mouth flattened.

"… and your intention is to NOT be in a perfect team?!" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Naaaah… Inkinators is already perfect!" Grina's eyes closed, while simply smiling. "There is no need to even improve it at this point… I mean, what about all the stuff we 4 did?!"

"Perfection is never done… it's the ultimate challenge for every living being." Mirii rose her head, as her irises grew back. "Despite the fact I repeat how much my performances and my general status is perfect… I know it's never enough." Mirii lowered her head, frowning a bit. "I know that I'm still missing large achievements of perfection… I cannot rest while knowing this very fact."

Grina's head went behind the seat, while returning forward.

"Sigh… you know, I could talk for days about your attitude towards this goal… but I'm getting tired of repeating the same stuff…"

"What stuff?!" Mirii's forehead popped out a vein, as her right hand was grasping her left hand. "Do you think I'm going to believe your ignorant words?!"

"Yeah, good question… because that's the same thing I said to myself." Grina's left hand stick out from the seat's left side, with her palm pointing the ceiling. "Except the ignorant part."

"Tsk…" Mirii shakes her head, with her eyes closed. "If only you would know about perfection… I didn't choose such art because of a meaningless gut reaction."

"Why did you choose that?" Hun's head turned to the right. "I can't say to be a bit curious about it…"

Mirii blushes a bit, as her head pointed towards Hun and her mouth opened a bit.

"… the answer…" Her eyes closed. "… unfortunately Hunley, I cannot reveal that piece of information."

"N-no?!" Hun's eyes expanded. "Did I asked something inopportune?!"

"No, Hunley…" Her eyes opened, while smiling. "It's a legitimate question… and I appreciate your curiosity."

Hun's mouth closed. Fara's eyes were staring down at Mirii.

"… Technie… can you say perfection, again?" Her head tilted to the right a bit.

"Hmm?" Mirii's head pointed towards the little girl. "Why such question?"

"Please… just this one time." Fara's eyes closed, while smiling a bit.

Mirii's eyebrows lowered a bit.

"… perfection." Her head rose. "I repeated the word."

Fara's mouth gradually flattened a bit, as her eyes opened.

"… I can stil' sense 'hat…"

"Huh?" Mirii's eyes blinked two times. "Wh-what did you said…?"

"Mirii… I…" Her head lowered down a bit. "… I hided something from you…"

"Hided?! You?!" Mirii's face frowned. "What are you implying?!"

"… that reminds me… th' fact 'hat you didn't ask my parents abou' the Shrine…" Her head rose, as her eyebrows went up.

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Big bro mentioned that to me, th' other day…" She sighs loudly. "… and from there… I-I understood something important."

"What?!" Mirii bended down, as her hands picked her tentacles. "What did you understood?!"

"… Hun doesn't know this too…" She turns behind. "… and I also wasn't sure about it…"

Hun's jaw dropped.

"… F-Fara… your face…" His right hand was petting her head. "Wh-what's going on…?"

Fara lowered her head, as her eyebrows were up.

"Hun… when I was little… I-I don't kno' why… but sometimes… my emotions were so weird…"

"Weird…?" Mirii's right forefinger was resting on her right cheek. "Would you add more to that?"

"What 'here is to add…?" She returns towards Mirii. "I-I didn't know 'uch about it… I kept ignorin' **those changes** … until in thos' recent days."

Her head turned to the right, tilted up.

"When Hun was 'way… in that city…" She sniffs loudly. "My parent'… were talkin' about him many times… and every time the' did that… I-I just couldn't hol' my tears…"

"That's normal." Mirii's mouth smiled. "Like your parents, you were all worried about Hunley… it's actually correct even predicting"

"Please, 'ear me out!" Fara bended towards the girl, while her eyebrows were down. "Because… I-I thought about 'hat too… but then…"

Her head lowered to the right.

"… when I was listenin' to the cowfishes' sounds… **I-I got the same 'eaction**."

Mirii lowered her eyebrows.

"… what else can you add?" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

"'rom there…" Fara's eyebrows were up, as she starts gritting her teeth. "… my emotions… th-they were getting out of control!"

"Whoa, that doesn't sound good in the least…" Grina's head turned to the left, as her face was neutral. "Are you sure to be ok, little fella?"

"… I-I keep havin' those weird moments…" Fara's eyes were closed, as her mouth flattened. "Hi-hiding my emotions 'ere even getting harder an-and harder…"

"Fara… d-don't tell me you have a disease or something…" Hun's hands were on his head, as his head was full of sweat.

"No, big bro… becaus'… just the other day, somethin' funny happened." Fara turns behind. "Somethin' which made me realize this thin' going on with me."

Hun opened his mouth, as his hands fell near him.

"You see… every time you woul' say the word **farm** … suddenly, I-I see myself bac' home…" Fara downturned her mouth. "… bu' inside a cage."

"… why… I-I don't actually disagree with that thing you saw!" Hun frowns a bit. "It really feels like I'm watching home from a prison!" He clenches his fists.

"Ye'… 'hat is 'hen I remembered the fact that you mentioned how you 'ere the Shrine's Master." Fara nods once. "I-I was thinkin'… you know… I-I woul' have special power' too?!" She bends forward.

"Wh-what special power?!" His right hand was holding his chin. "You can't turn into a Squid, yet…"

"No, no!" She shook her head. "I-I mean the emotion acts… th' weird 'hings I kept feelin' for many years… wh-what if I-I'm growin' out a new power?!"

"… I think I have an idea, what's going on…" Grina's eyebrows lowered.

"Like, the girl… she hears a word and she gets to see stuff?" Bars' hands were tilting the steering wheel a bit to the right.

"That's the thing she's claiming…" Her head turned towards Fara. "Were you testing that power out?"

"Actually… I-I 'ave this try to understan' how to control it… but… some of your words… **they made me see things**." Fara turned towards Mirii.

Mirii's head was tilting up, as her irises were staring down the little girl.

"… and you had a reaction, whenever I say perfection?" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

Fara's mouth downturned.

"… Mirii… when you say 'hat… I… I-I see…"

Her eyes… were getting a bit watery.

"… **a letter** … a letter resting on a table…"

Mirii's eyes… gradually expanded, as her mouth opened at the same time.

"… I see a woman… she's sitting on the chair… looking down…"

Mirii's heart skipped some beats. Her face became paler, as her right hand was trembling moving in front of her mouth…

"… I hear a voice… it keeps saying to not fail… to not even dare to fail… or else… **you are not worthy** …" Fara's irises disappeared.

Mirii gasped loudly! Her eyes were getting watery.

"… I see stairs behind the table… some with holes on the edges… some are not even there… … I-I'm scared… I-I'm tired… I-I don't know where I'm going… the stairs are not ending… but if I stop, I'll fail… and then… I'll not be worthy… …"

Grina's irises were shrunk. The car wasn't moving, resting to the road's right side. Hun's face was looking at both Mirii and Fara.

"… I'm shivering… and far, far away from me… I see a house… with the chimney puffing out smoke… … I see people through its windows… they were talking… laughing… smiling… … I can do this… I can reach the house… I want to talk… I want to laugh… I want to smile…"

A tear fell from Mirii's left eye, as her right hand was grasping her mouth more and more.

"… Mirii… I'm sorry… I couldn't control it… your word is too powerful… I-I"

Tears were coming down from Fara's eyes.

"I'm sooooooooorrryyyyyyyyy!"

Instantly, her arms were wrapped around Hun, as she keeps sobbing loudly. Mirii's irises were staring down at Fara.

 _…_ _when I'll reach…_ _ **that house**_ _…?_


	196. Inknet Wars - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The car was rushing on the road, passing large grass fields. The 5 Inklings' mouths were all sealed: Mirii's head was turned to the right, as her sight was looking forward and her right hand was petting her right tentacle. Hun's head was turning left and right, after a small pause of one second.

Grina's right foot was resting on the dashboard, as her posture was tilting diagonally and her hands were staying on her stomach. Her irises were tilting down-right. She sighs loudly.

"Mirii…"

Mirii's head turned forward.

"… I have to be honest…" Grina's right forefinger was forming circles around her bellybutton, as her irises were watching it. "… I knew that you were following that so-called art for a personal matter."

"Girl, then why you kept pressing on that?!" Bars' eyes were staring the road, as his hands were grasping the steering. "Like, you could had hurt her feelings!"

"I didn't expect something THAT personal!" Grina's head turned to the left, as her face starts frowning. "From whatever Fara said before… **it seemed something far from any self-esteem problem**!"

"No, girl… Mirii isn't a girl who has that funk." His head turned to the right for a moment, as her eyebrows were down. "I knew that from the beginning."

"How?! She was barely even speaking to us!" Grina puffed her cheeks, as her hands went behind her neck and her head turned forward. "Don't tell me you forgot about that, already…!"

"Nah… but I can tell who doesn't have much of that, actually." He shrugs. "Not that I'm always correct…"

"Do you have a little secret too?" Grina smiles, as her eyebrows went down and her head returned towards the boy. "It's kinda weird how you are the only one who doesn't have much to say…"

Bars chuckles a bit.

"Girl, do I really need a secret weapon too…?" He smiles, still facing the road. "Or should I say… do I really need one from the past?"

"Hmm?" Her left foot rests on the dashboard, next to the right one. "What do you mean?"

"The very fact that Bars belongs to a perfect team…" Mirii rose her head, as she swallows quickly. "… before Inkinators, he has nothing to tell."

"Ha ha! You got the bullseye yet again, girl!" He grins and closes his eyes for a moment. "Like, if you really want somethin' out of me, I could tell you all the videogames I finished… except one or two which were so"

"So, you got nothing to share." Grina puffs the right side of her fringe. "Kinda weird considering the fact you knew that Mirii didn't have self-esteem problem."

"Her silence was quite effective on me, actually…" He smiles a bit. "She's a serious Squid… better not joke with her!" He chuckles a bit.

Grina grins a bit, as her right eye closed.

"Look at that Bars… he has tricks up on his short sleeves." Her irises rotate counter-clockwise. "Anyway, I still didn't finish my speech with Mirii."

"… I understand, Grina." Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes closed. "I appreciate the will to comprehend"

"It's more than just explanation." She smiles. "It's an apology."

"… I see." Mirii's head rose, as her eyes opened and her arms folded. "However, you weren't the one causing the entire scene."

"But I was the one pushing all out with the perfection"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Mirii bends forward, while frowning a lot.

"Huh?!" Grina lifts her posture, kicking her legs down. "What… wh-what did you"

"Fara is going to have that vision, if you DARE to repeat such word!" Her head turned to the left, as her eyebrows went up.

"No no, Technie…" Fara shakes her head, then she smiles. "I 'hink tha' word only works for you…"

"Really?" Her eyes blinked two times.

Fara nodded.

"If you say perfect, nothin' really happens…"

Mirii's eyes closed, as she sighs silently. Her eyes reopen, while smiling.

"… I was thinking…" Her right forefinger was resting on her right cheek. "If someone says a word which they are very fond of… you'll see more positive scenes?"

"Yes!" Fara lifted her posture, while closing her eyes and smiling widely. "That will work!"

Mirii smiles a bit.

"Then… what happens if I say Rof?" Her eyes closed, as her right hand was petting her right tentacle.

"… I'm seeing myself humming down a song, while walking with someone on my left side… we are laughing too!" Fara starts laughing.

Mirii laughed a bit, while closing her eyes.

"Yes, I do agree with that type of vision…" She reopens her eyes, as her right hand fell on her left hand. "… and as you just said, you perceived a positive scene."

"Ye', it's true…" Fara's smile grew.

"Mirii, thank you for making my little sister smile!" Hun hugs Fara from behind, as his mouth was smiling. "Seeing her like this… it makes me so happy!"

Mirii blushes a lot, as her mouth opened a bit.

"Ooooohh… I would take some notes about that." Grina was smiling, as her eyes were closed and her hands were behind her head.

"Wh-what are you mumbling about?!" Mirii turned forward, as her hands were grasping the seat.

"Nothing in particular…" Her eyes opened. "… you would have done that, anyway."

On the road, an Inkling boy wearing glasses and a white shirt was staying on the road, as his right hand was holding a smartphone which was pointed down.

"WHAT THE?!" Bars bended forward.

SCCREEEEEEEEECCCHHHH!

… the 5 Inklings were all watching the boy still looking down.

"… preposterous…" Mirii's irises were shrunk, as her voice was whispering.

Grina frowns down a lot: her right hand pulled the car's door and jumped out.

"HEY YOU!" Her hands went on her hips, her head lowered, her face was still frowning. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DOING PHOTOS TO THE DARN ROAD?!"

The boy's right hand was moving his smartphone left and right.

"… huh?" Her right eyebrow rose. "Hey… I'm talking to you, wise guy!"

The other 4 Inklings went out of the car.

"Whoa… either he's dumb or extremely brave." Bars opened his mouth, watching the boy taking two steps forward.

"… hmpf." Mirii folds her arms, raising her head and lowering her eyebrows. "His careless attitude is his problem."

She starts walking towards him: the boy's eyes were still watching the smartphone.

"And I intend to make this boy realize his own mistakes… ahem." Mirii's head lowered, as her right fist was in front of her mouth and her eyes closed. "Excuse me?"

"… longitude… area size… …" He was whispering.

"… excuse me?" The girl folds her arms.

"… walk requirement… … where is the Check Point…"

"Excuse me?!" A vein popped out from her forehead.

"… the fields have only farms… … hmm…"

"EXCUSE ME?!" She bends forward, as multiple veins popped out from her forehead.

"… the area is interesting… … but it misses a"

Her hands picked his shirt, as they lifted the boy's posture a bit.

"ARE YOU INCAPABLE OF COMMUNICATING WITH THE REAL WORLD?!" Her eyes went a bit red, as her right cheek starts twitching.

"Aaaaah!" His eyebrows went up.

He jumps behind, as he starts looking around.

"… huh… but… but you are common life forms…" His knees were bending down, as his mouth opened. "… wow, I'm lucky!" He jumps, while lifting his posture.

His left wrist rested on his left side, as his right hand was showing his smartphone.

"Booyah to all of you!" His right hand waves, as his eyes closed. "I see I wasn't the only one who got the smart idea here…"

"The smart idea…?" Grina grimaces. "… staying in the middle of the road?"

"Ah ah ah ah!" His left forefinger pushed the middle of his glasses. "What's the matter? It's a road for everyone… I can stay here, right? No law can punish me or anything… besides, I know that drivers stop when they clearly see a pedestrian staying in the middle of the road!" He lifts his posture, while smiling and closing his eyes.

"Dude… like, what if they don't?" Bars' right hand scratches the top of his head.

The boy turns over him.

"… good question." He lowers his head, as his left hand lifted his glasses a bit. "… the save would still be in my smartphone… my account makes backups every 3 minutes, too… … ah ah ah ah!" He lifts his posture, while smiling and closing his eyes. "Why, that wouldn't matter too much in the end!"

"Dude… did you said something about a **save file**?" Bars' eyes expanded.

"Why yeah, dude!" His right hand lifted, as the smartphone was pointing down the boy. "I'm playing a game, right now! It's called **Inknet Wars**." He smiles.

"Whoooaaa…!" He starts walking a bit, as his right arm stretched a bit. "Can I take"

A left hand holds down his right arm: Bars' head turned behind, as his eyes tracked Grina's face lowered. Her eyes were hard to see…

"… no."

"Wh-what's the matter girl?!" Sweat appears on his forehead. "Like… eeehhhmm… I-I wanted to give it a little"

"No." Her head rose, as her face was frowning.

"… well… ok!" His arms rose. "I could always take a look later on my smartphone!" He chuckles a bit.

Suddenly, Grina jumps behind Bars as her right hand took his smartphone out of his pocket.

"WHAAA?!" His irises shrunk, as his right arm swings towards the girl.

"I'll keep it for a while." Her right hand makes the smartphone rotate on itself. Her eyelids were a bit down. "Don't worry, I can give it back… only for calls."

"C-come on, girl!" Bars bends down, as his mouth downturned. "I-I'm not THAT geek, you know!"

"Actually, I'm a nerd…" His right forefinger rose, as his left hand went behind his back and his eyes closed.

"No, you are a mindless drone."

The boy turns behind. Mirii was folding her arms, as her head rose.

"Walking in the middle of the road, playing your little game… where do you think to belong?!" Her eyebrows went down. "If I was your mother, I would already confiscated that device from your hands…" Her eyes closed. "… and I would give you books to read."

"I love books!" He smiles. "I often read them… well… that's, when I'm home for the night." His eyes fell towards the smartphone. "… what?!" His eyes expanded. "200 players are already around here!"

Mirii's jaw dropped.

"… no… you are bluffing!" Her right forefinger points down the boy. "It can't be 200 mindless drones are walking around the roads!"

"Not 200… maybe 10." His left hand adjusted his glasses. "They all had my idea… if I cared to look at the presence list, I would run wild around those roads!"

Mirii's irises shrunk, as her right forefinger lowered.

"… speaking of players, I should start running!" He starts walking in place. "Well, it was a pleasure to speak with you… maybe someday we can exchange some books to read!" His eyes closed.

SWISH!

Suddenly, Grina's left hand was grasping his smartphone!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His glasses went up for a moment! "GIVE ME THE PHONE, THIEF!"

"It's your at one condition…" Her left fingers were holding the smartphone's edge, as it was waving a bit left and right. "… answer me those questions."

"I-I COULD GIVE YOU ALL MY MONEY AND LUNCH FOR THAT!" He fell on his knees, as his hands were clasping and his eyes were watery. "ALSO ALL THE BOOKS, MY SCHOOL SCORE, MY OTHER VIDEOGAMES"

"BE QUIET!" Grina frowned a lot. "I said to just answer those questions… not a Squidsmas List!"

His arms were bended, his mouth was wavy, his fingers were twitching… Grina sighed loudly.

"Alright… what's up with this Inknet Wars? Since when this game is out?" Her left hand was rotating the boy's smartphone.

"ARGH!" He grits his teeth, without breathing. "S-stop toying with m-my smartphone… I-I only have this one!"

"Then, answer!" Her left hand grasped the smartphone. "All of it…"

"Ok! Ok, I-I'll do it! Inknet Wars… … it's simply, **the most famous mobile game ever**!" His arms opened wide.

… a heavy silence fell in…

"Actually… it's more than a game." His head lowered, as his right fist stood on his chest. "… it's life… it's pure satisfaction!" His head rose, while gritting his teeth. "Without th-that, me and more than 1.000.000 players are NOTHING!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Mirii stomps the floor. "I have never seen idiots like you on the streets… that number is a total fake!"

"… idiots you say…" His head lowered. "… you must be scarce at Turf War matches…"

"False." Mirii rose her head. "No one ever dared to directly challenge me..."

"… **you are a Charger user, aren't you**?"

"Wh-what?!" Mirii opened her mouth wide. "But… how did you…"

"Yes… your personality really fits the mentality of a Charger…" His head rose, as his eyebrows were down and his mouth was smiling. "A Charger who can dominate the E-liter 3K Scope… maybe the Regular version."

Mirii's mouth opened even more.

"… you… you saw me during a Turf War match?!" Her mouth flattened.

"No, it's just experience." He stands up, as his hands were patting his red pants. "As a veteran Dual Squelcher who inked 99999 worth points, I can read my opponents quite well… even by just glancing at each of them."

His head turned towards Bars.

"… Roller user…"

His head turned towards Grina.

"… Shooter user…"

His head turned towards Fara.

"… too young…"

His head turned towards Hun.

"… huh… you look like a newbie… but you are not."

"Huh?!" His head tilts to the left. "Wh-what does that mean…?"

"… nothing in particular." He shakes his head. "But the weapon you use… …" His eyes squeezed a bit. "… if you were in a match as an opponent, I would probably be careful. Very careful…"

"Really?" His right hand was holding his chin, as his eyes were looking around and his eyebrows were down.

" _He doesn't know about Hunley's special skill. Simple._ " Mirii's eyes were closed. " _But why he mentioned Turf Wars…? What that has anything to do with this crazy game…?_ "

Mirii's right forefinger pointed down at the boy, as her left hand grasped her left hip.

"My eyes can't fool your change of attitude… how could a person this attached to a mobile game, have a knowledge this high for Turf War related matters?!" Her head rose.

"Because…" His right forefinger was pushing his glasses on the middle. "… I was playing Turf War, before playing Inknet Wars."

"So, let me get this one straight…" Her left hand was rotating the boy's smartphone, then her right hand was rotating Bars' smartphone. "The Turf War Station closed and suddenly, the Inknet Wars became the trend all the sudden."

"Yeah! That's the reason!" He nods, while smiling. "Inknet Wars is a revolutionary mobile game, if I have to say so myself…" His hands were a bit opened, pointing forward. "Basically the game consists in **walking around, leaving behind ink**! You start by choosing your color… and then off you go!"

"Hmpf, that can't be the whole game…" Mirii lowered her head, as her arms folded and her eyes closed. "When near opponents, I imagine players circling around the same area."

"Good point!" He clapped. "That's why… the objective of the game is to walk around, cover the map with tons of ink… then, **you validate your turf by stopping near Check Points**."

"Check Points, dude?" Bars scratches the top of his head. "Like… you get to a specific place and deposit points?"

"There are certain spot like the main plaza, which has a Check Point… once you arrive, you click on the box and all your turf will be converted into points!" His eyes closed. "Once you do that, the Check Point will not be available until the next day's same time you last validate your turf."

The boy looks around.

"Each Sunday, a Color Report shows up: it tells you the total points racked up from each color, that week. The more points that color gets, the higher the multiplier goes! If you are inside the same team, the next time you will validate your turf, you'll get a multiplier bonus and get even more of them! However, the multiplier also decreases based on the users' quantity: the more of them, the less the multiplier you'll get… so, it really helps out for everyone!" He nods.

"What's the ultimate goal for racking up points…?" Mirii rose her head, as her eyebrows went down.

"The same for playing Ranked Battles: reaching the first place in Ranking!" His right hand adjusted his glasses. "The developers also said to pay up people who reaches a specific rank position…"

"Aaaaaah, now the darn phenomenon shows its logic…" Grina opened her arms a bit, while shrugging. "All about the muney…!"

"Pros like me frequently visit the shop…" He bends down, as his right hand was near his mouth's right side. "… and buy helpful items in exchange of real money."

"Items who secure more points and safely, I assume…" Mirii's right forefinger was resting on her right cheek, as her left hand grabbed her right elbow.

"I truly hope to find the Check Point location around here…" His smile grew, his eyebrows went down. "Even though it doesn't have a Check Point nearby… it's just too easy to hold on my turf and get back to the nearest Check Point, without even worrying about the time!"

He starts laughing loudly!

"Dude…" Bars downturned his mouth, as his neck bended a bit forward. "I thought you were the king of the geeks…"

"Call me nerd, pal!" He grins widely, as his fists were resting on his sides. "This game will make me even richer than the normal Ranked Battles…!"

Suddenly, his irises formed the shape of coins.

"… that's why I said how players are NOTHING, without that game…" He blinked two times. "… alright, I did my part." His irises turned towards Grina. "Can I have my smartphone back, now?" His right hand went forward, with the palm showing.

Grina growled lowly… her left arm stretched, as the hand opened. The smartphone fell on the boy's hand, as the girl left a snort.

"I can't believe what Squids are doing nowadays…" Her head shakes left and right, as her eyes closed.

" _…_ _the Turf War Station remained closed for many days… it's only natural, that everyone in the city will learn about this game._ " Her head rose. " _It sounds harmless… but I can't help suspecting its existence._ "

Her right foot was sliding forward, as her fists clenched.

" _People addicted to this game…? Not in the city I live._ " Her eyes squeezed.


	197. Inknet Wars - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's right hand was holding her smartphone: the display was showing a list of phone numbers with names on their left. She was sitting on her seat.

" _…_ _I received a call from Tonna…_ " Her head rose. " _I don't want to be seen as a rule ignorant… although, I'm almost reaching the city._ "

Her right thumb pressed her number, as her right hand brought the smartphone near her right ear. Beeping sounds emerged every 2 seconds.

 _Mirii! Where you and the others are?!_

"First of all, lower your voice." Her head rose. "Second, we are almost there."

 _Don't give me order, Mirii! In fact, I'll be the one giving them…_

"I refuse to talk with people losing their patience…" Mirii snorted.

 _SAYS THE ONE WHO EXPLODES EVERY 5 SECONDS!_

Veins popped from her forehead.

 _Active the speakerphone… everyone must listen to this message I want to tell._

"… promise to calm down." Her eyes squeezed. "I don't listen to"

 _Mirii, why you refuse to understand?! I'm calm! It's just my position who makes me look so impatient…_

"Your position? What do you mean?" Her irises moved to the right.

"Mirii, what Tonna is saying?" Hun was turned towards the girl. "Something important…? If that regards us, I'm all ears!"

Mirii's head turned towards the boy: the girl's mouth opened a bit.

"… it seems Hunley wants to listen your speech." Her right hand lowered, same for her head. "You have to thank him… not me."

Her right thumb pushed a round shape on the touch screen.

 _Well… at least this group has someone with common sense!_

"I have that as well." Mirii downturned her mouth. "My common sense tells me to not talk with enraged people…"

 _How many times I have to tell that I'm calm?! Being a chief doesn't mean I have to go easy on you…_

"It's not a matter of going easy… it's a matter of respect." Her head was shaking left and right, slowly. "That's a fundamental requirement for every discussion."

 _I'm respecting you… but I'm a chief! Thus, I can't really lower myself to your levels…_

"Tonna, is there something you want to tell us?" Hun's eyes were staring Mirii's smartphone screen.

 _Yes, Hun. I decided to tell you this, since my friends said to be busy…_

"Your friends?" Grina's head turned behind, as her right eyebrow rose. "I thought we were the only ones!"

 _Of course not… but why I'm forced to tell you everything? I don't like people snooping around me!_

"Your friends are those three Agents, am I correct?" Mirii rose her head, as her nose wiggled.

 _Yes, that's right… and they paid a visit in my office, asking if Mirii Hanache is really Mirii Kelpshell._

"Nnngghhh!" Mirii bended forward, as sweat starts forming on her forehead and her eyebrows went up.

"Whoa, WHOA!" Grina opened her mouth, tilting backwards a bit. "Those three Agents who were inspecting the scientists' house?!"

"Yes: the Stingrays captured them too. Me and Hunley found them inside those cages and the ninja saved them." Her left hand was resting on her forehead, as she let out a sigh and her eyes closed.

 _The ninja also splatted them, because he was looking for a vase._

"Th-the vase wasn't taken by the Stingrays, as we originally thought!" Mirii bends forward, as her left fist clenched.

 _The other Agents took it… but from what I heard, it's nothing special! It was just a stupid vase…_

"WRONG!" Mirii frowned. "That's what those Agents were thinking…" Her eyes closed for a moment. "… but I have evidence that the vase is connected to the project."

 _Wh-why you shouted at me like that?! It's not like I'm the one guilty here!_

"Tonna, don't you know?" Grina grins, as her hands were behind her head, resting on the seat. "Her brother is an attorney. You can say that she's rather passionate about the battles on the court…"

"Th-that piece of information was rather useless!" Mirii turned over the girl, as a vein popped out from her forehead. "It has nothing to do with this case!"

Grina shrugs.

"Alright, alright, Miss Lawyer…" Her left hand opened to the left. "… the court is all yours."

Mirii growled, as she quickly shakes her head.

"In any case… the evidence I wanted to talk about is this."

Her mind was seeing a piece of paper.

"Inside the scientists' apartment, I found a scrapped journal who mentioned the vase. It was connected to the old man's recent nightmares, who almost drew him into completely destroying the ornament." Mirii rose her head.

 _WHAAAAT?!_

Mirii's smartphone jumped!

 _But the darn scientist didn't said anything about the vase or his journals! Yes, I actually documented myself a bit on this matter… and to tell you the truth, the other Agents thought about the vase being important._

"How so?!" Mirii bended forward, frowning a bit.

 _Since I'm a chief, I could even access the Agents' own statements… basically, it's been said that_ _ **the scientists actually stole this vase from the lab they were previously in**_ _!_

"Hmpf… as I thought." Her left hand took her left tentacle, petting it. "The vase has a connection with"

 _The Agents also took some liberties into examining the vase… and what they got is literally nothing!_

"And you want to trust them…?" Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes closed.

 _Well… they were the ones checking the whole house_

"WRONG!" Mirii opened her eyes, as her eyebrows went down.

 _WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHERE IN THE WORLD DID I DO WRONG?!_

"Simple… the 1st floor has been vandalized, while the 2nd floor was left intact!" Mirii rose her head.

 _Oh… oooohh…_

"Those Agents just cared about taking those scientists and the vase… **without inspecting the rest of the house**!" Her eyes closed, as her left forefinger was lightly touching her forehead.

 _Grrrrrr… I-I'm a chief… I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AWARE OF THIS!_

"You weren't… and that's what it took you down." Her left hand grasped the right side of her body. "Not to mention, another particular point rose in my head… **how could those trained Agents struggle against those scientists, since the 1st floor was a mess**?"

"Heh, good question!" Grina's left thumb rose. "I remember their faces… I don't think they could hurt a fly!"

 _Now that you brought that one up…_ _ **there was something odd about those Agents**_ _._

"Like, sorry for interrupting the wars in logic… we are gettin' the car in da garage." Bars' head was looking forward. "Can you take a 10 minutes recess or something?"

 _Groan… alright. But you four must reach my office, since the discussion is not over._

"Do I have to come too, Tonna?" Bars snorted. "Like, I'm not even talking…"

 _Yes, because I have a message for all of you too._

"Is that message an order concerning our progress for dismantling Project Neo?" Mirii squeezes her eyes a bit.

 _…_ _we will talk about that, as soon as you reach my office._

"It'll not work, Tonna." Her eyes closed. "You have a deal with the Shrine…"

 _Sigh… to think I had the solution for all my problems… you just refuse to help out a friend, do you?_

"Oooh, don't say that…!" Grina shrugs. "We would never leave you on the road… but forcing us to play Agents isn't something we really want."

 _Bu-but you... no no, wait! Let's talk about this later, ok?! Come here as soon as possible. Over._

Mirii's smartphone screen was showing "End call", then it shows a collection of different squares.

"Uuugghh… like, do we really have to reach the girl?" Bars' hands turned the steering wheel clockwise a bit. "I wanted to do a Squid Jump marathon…"

"Bars, as you just heard from Tonna, she wants us four in her office… and her impatient, disrespectful attitude suggests that she's forced to take actions, which may affect the team's progress." Her right hand puts her smartphone away. "And you don't want to be responsible for my disappointment… correct?"

Bars swallows loudly.

"Eeeehhhmmm… can I still borrow my"

"Don't even think about it." Mirii frowns, squeezing her eyes a bit. "That would enrage that woman even more…"

"Aaawwww… but then, after that, can I hang out with Grina? Please?" His hands turned the steering wheel counter-clock wise.

"Yeah! We'll take a fun walk in the park!" Grina turns her left to the left, as her left eye winks. "Which is more about a race to the finish!"

"Girl, like… we walked through mountains!" His head shakes a bit. "How about some gaming action?"

"… to be honest…" Her face frowned a little. "… after that meeting with Mr. Game Scientist, I'm not sure about them…"

"Ooooh, come on girl!" His eyebrows rose. "That guy is a geek! He might be the geekiest you could ever find! People who play videogames aren't that weird or"

Suddenly, an Inkling girl was walking on the road from the left with her head tilting down, staring at a smartphone. Bars bended forward, as his left foot stepped on the left pedal.

SCCCREEEEEEEECCHHH!

The Inkling girl kept walking, reaching the right sidewalk. The other four Inklings were all frowning, looking at Bars. He chuckles, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side.

"Eh eh eh… actually, that mobile game is getting more funkier than I thought…" He grins, as his eyebrows were up. "… not gettin' near that ship, that's for sure!"


	198. Inknet Wars - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The sun was high on the sky, with one cloud passing in front of it. Grina's head was tilted up, as her mouth opened a bit.

"Ooooh… look at that sky!" Her eyes were sparkling. "This would had been a great day for a picnic…"

"Weren't you wishing to take a nap?" Mirii's head rose, as her eyelids were a bit down and her feet were walking on the sidewalk.

"Tch!" Her head shakes left and right, as her left hand opened and her left arm stretched a bit to the left. "Why, you are talking with the Greta Inkolina, Miss Perfection!" Her left hand returned to her left side. "If she's down for the count, how are you gonna see more episodes of Ink, Turf, Splat!?"

"I wouldn't… and that would disappoint many fans." Mirii's eyes closed, as her head lowered down and her eyebrows too. "In any case, you would better not wasting your energy already… I can't make Tonna madder than she already is, otherwise the Inkinators will lose all their progress."

"Aaaawww, but even if I'm as tired as a towel, I'd still drag my tentacles to all of you!" Grina's shoulders turned to the right, as her eyes were closed and her mouth was smiling. "Not that's going to happen as easily as you may think… but hey, in this case, it's important to at least hide inside the ink instead of super jumping back to the start!"

"Instead of hiding, you should manage your resources without wasting them." Mirii's head rose to neutral level, as her eyes opened. "That's one of the secrets for reaching perfecti" Mirii's eyes expanded for a moment. "… perfect status!"

Her head immediately turned to her right, seeing Fara staring her down. She smiles a bit.

"It didn' work…" Her eyes closed.

Mirii sighs, closing her eyes.

"But girl, sometimes it's not a bad idea wasting up stuff!" Bars grins, as his right fist punched his left palm to the left. "Like, it's a wonder you get to see only in a matter of seconds!"

"Hmpf… wasting resources to receive a meaningless entertainment show? Pathetic." Mirii frowns a bit, looking down the boy. "Without any weapons at your disposal, you are nothing. Let alone even wishing to reach perfecti… being perfect!" A sweat drop appears on her head's right side.

"Girl, like… who cares?" He shrugs. "Not that being perfect is wrong, but… it seems something for hardcore players, if you know what I"

"ARE YOU COMPARING ME TO THOSE LIFELESS ZOMBIES WE MET BEFORE?!" Multiple veins popped out from her forehead, as her irises shrunk, her eyebrows were down, her right cheek twitched and her eyes expanded.

"N-no, no!" His head was shaking left and right, same for his hands except they were going in opposite ways, as sweat jumped from his forehead, his eyebrows were up and his mouth was wide open. "I-I meant to say that you need to get the groove, in order to reach perfection!"

"… tsk, that's a bit better." Her head rose, as she took a deep breath.

Bars sighs loudly, as he chuckles a bit.

"But in all seriousness, those Squids are just beyond weird…" He turns forward, as his eyes closed and his teeth gritted a bit. "Like, not even I could ever reach that level of geekness…"

"But Barsy is never born to be the ultimate geek!" Grina turns her head to the left, as her eyebrows formed two smiles and her mouth flattened. "Why, you are a fresh Squid with a rhythmic attitude!"

Bars chuckles a bit, as his eyes closed and his cheeks blushed a bit.

"Girl, the Bars is a misunderstood citizen of the youth!" His eyes opened, as his head turned to the right and his mouth smiled. "I got triple As on videogames, but I can tell you when stuff is screwed up."

"Your statement is utterly screwed…" Mirii snorted, as her nose wiggled a bit. "The time you have at your disposal should have been used for reaching perfect status, instead of following what's ultimately a middling hobby."

"Come on girl, get real…" A sweat drop appears on his head's right side, as his eyes closed. "I even said those Squids have ink in their brains…"

"It's not enough." Her eyes closed, as her head shook left and right. She reopens her eyes, lowering her head and frowning a bit. "The road for perfection"

Suddenly, her hands covered her mouth as her eyes expanded and her back bended a bit forward. Her irises turned to the right…

"… perfect status… I-I said, perfect status!" She swallows silently.

"Technie…" Fara tilted her head to the left, while smiling. "… 'hat's ok… it 'appens."

"Nnnnggghhhh!" Sweat covered her forehead. "Wh-what are you implying…?!" Her eyelids were in the middle, as her hands slid down her mouth. "I-I truly said perfect status…" She holds her breath.

"Ok ok, I 'et 'hat!" Fara's eyes closed. "Don' worry 'bout it…"

Mirii sighs faintly.

"… as you can see, perfectii… perfect status is something I'm absolutely natural at it!" Her head rose, turning it forward. "I was born to follow this art and excel on every single portion of it."

"Yep! If you managed to be friends with Greta…" Grina's eyes closed, while smiling. "… can't say you are born loser!"

"Of course!" Mirii nods. "Everyone knows my fame… they even call me perfect status seeker! A title who's rather misunderstanding… but in the end, it does prove the worth I deserve after all the time I spent, perfecting my overall performances."

Her eyes were seeing a building rather tall.

"Enough talking." Her head rose, as her eyelids lowered a bit. "From now on, I want to see focus and dedication from all of you…"

Her head turns to her right, seeing Hun facing her. She smiles a bit.

"Hunley, you are granted permission for bringing your sister"

His head shook, while closing his eyes.

"I know that Fara wants to stay with me…" He opens his eyes. "… I-I just hope to not disappoint you!"

"How?!" Her eyebrows went up. "You are the epitome of seriousness!"

"Really?" He smiles a bit.

"My words aren't foolish: each of them has a stamp of approval from my part, which guarantees perfect sense!" She blushes a bit, increasing her smile. "Hunley, your behavior is perfectly coherent with style, grace and most importantly… intelligence!"

Hun chuckles, blushing even more.

"Bu-but I think you have even more style, grace and intelligence than me…"

Mirii's faced turned red, as her tentacles stretched sideways. Her heart starts beating faster… her head immediately lowered down, as her eyebrows went down and her irises shrunk.

"Wh-wh-wh… I… Iiiiiiii…"

"Huh?!" His mouth opened wide. "Wh-what's wrong, Mirii?!"

"Nothing to get all that stressed!"

Hun turns forward, seeing Grina's hands behind her head.

"Let's just say… she's preparing her speech for the future." Her shoulders turned to the right, same for her head, as her left eye winked. "Near… future."

Hun blushes a bit more, still keeping his mouth opened.

"Nnnnggghhh!" Mirii was taking deep breathes, as her eyelids were in the middle. "We are almost reaching the Headquarters… I want composure from all of you!" Her head rose. "Tonna's madness must be stopped… and in order to do that, she must have no reasons for becoming our enemy."

Her right hand took out a white, plastic card which has a photo of her.

"I want this phase go perfectly fine, without a single trace of errors… and this message is referred to you two, since I already know Hunley is carrying confidence and achievement!" She frowns down, looking first at Bars, then at Grina.

"Oooooh, girl…!" Bars shrugs, as he opens his arms sideways and shakes his head. "Like, have mercy on us! We ain't that perfection seekers like you…!"

"No matter." Mirii snorted, as she walks near a panel. "I warned you… that's all I can do from my position. I'll make sure to correct you, if I notice the slightest presence of mistake."

Her right hand passes the card on the panel.

 _Clic._

Mirii's right hand pushed the door: her eyes were seeing Tonna, standing in the middle of the hall, with her arms folded.

"Tonna?!" Mirii's mouth opened a bit. "Wh-what are you doing, standing still in the middle of"

"Please, don't even mention it…" Tonna closes her eyes, as she sighs loudly. "While I was waiting for you, I got **a new mission task for the entire team**."

"A mission?! Now?!" Mirii walks towards the woman, as her eyes expanded. "Put that aside: we must"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID, MIRII KELPSHELL?!" Tonna bended forward, as her faces frowned and her eyes squeezed a bit, while her hands were on her hips.

Mirii stops, as her irises shrunk. Her mouth opened a bit.

"If you aren't aware of this… I'm your CHIEF!" She snorted. "When I say you got a mission, I don't want to hear complains… nor orders from an Agent."

"Tonna"

"Enough!" Her eyelids went up. "This mission is obligatory for all you four…" She inhales loudly. "I'll concede 10 minutes to prepare yourselves adequately for the briefing session: it's located in the same room, really."

Mirii frowns a bit, as her fists clenched.

" _Tonna… why she's acting without any sort of respect?! I didn't say anything_ "

"Do you understood your roles?" Tonna folds her arms, with her eyebrows still down.

Mirii kept looking at the woman… her right hand went sideways on her forehead's right side, as her left hand opened and rested on her left leg's left side, her left arm was stretching alongside her left side.

"As one of the two Agents in Inkinators, I'll make perfectly sure all the members will arrive punctually!" Her head rose.

Tonna smiles a bit.

"Good, good!" She turns behind. "Then, don't be late!" She starts walking forward. "See you all later!" Her right hand was waving left and right.

Mirii kept her pose, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

" _…_ _no one dared to spit on perfection and run away with it. I'll make you pay for this, once I'll retrieve my lead back…_ "


	199. Inknet Wars - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii snorted, as her head was tilting down and her eyes were seeing a touch screen showing the actual time. Her head rose back, as her shoulders turned left and right, seeing the hallways with a red carpet covering the floor and small tables near the walls with a white, circular-shaped object resting on it.

" _5 minutes just passed…!_ " Her head rose. " _If those two are still wasting time_ "

Her ears rose: she turns behind, tracking Hun walking towards her.

"Hi there, Mirii!" His right hand was waving left and right, while smiling. "I hope I didn't took too long…"

He stops in front of the girl: she was smiling.

"As usual, you reached the meeting point in time." Her eyes closed. "Being punctual is truly one of your specialties."

"Really?" He blushes a bit, as his right hand was scratching the back of his head. "Why, thank you Mirii! Considering the fact you are already here, you are even more punctual than me!"

Mirii's eyes opened, as her cheeks blushed and her mouth opened a bit.

"I-I may perfected my skills, but your skills aren't anything short at all!" Her eyebrows lowered a bit, her mouth flattened. "Perfection is nothing more than a goal… a goal which only the worthy Squids can"

"Hey hey."

Mirii turned behind: Bars and Grina were walking, each holding a soda can on their right hands.

"Hope you are not roaring in front of two Squids, taking some liquid refreshments!" Grina rose her soda, while closing her eyes and grinning. "After all, we are not even late!"

Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes were looking at the touch screen's time.

"… you two are 6 minutes late!" She rose her head, while frowning. "I believe I ordered you to not take too long… me and Hunley arrived way sooner than that!" She folds her arms. "We are already justified… what's your ridiculous excuse?!"

"Whoa, like sorry girl!" Bars' downturned his mouth. "Me and Grina were thirsty dizzy and the soda was callin' us…"

His left hand was holding another soda can: his left arm stretched towards the girl, while smiling a bit. Drops were resting on the can's surface.

"Wanna take some taste?" His right eye winked.

Mirii's face grimaces, with her tongue sticking out.

"Take away that garbage from my presence!" She turns behind, shivering a bit. "I do not want to ruin my perfect shape, because of that overdose of sugar…!" She starts walking. "I suggest you using Inkling water from now: it's more satisfying and healthy!"

The other Inklings start walking: Grina puffed her cheeks, as her eyebrows formed smiles.

"As if I drink galleons of that!" Her mouth downturned. "Drinking just Inkling water gets so boring, after a while! Sometimes you can just take some nice, tasty soda…"

"If you want real taste, try drinking orange juice." Her left forefinger pointed up. "Aside from being overall much more useful for the body, it's the ultimate challenge to demonstrate being worthy for accepting the perfection art." She turns to the right.

"Why, I'm already worthy!" Grina grins, turning to the right. "Being the Greta IS all I ever need!" Her right hand carries the soda can in front of her mouth, resting its edge between her lips.

"… why you are all the sudden proud of that?" Mirii rose her head. "I thought you wanted to forget about your past…"

The Inklings turned to the right, seeing the stairs: their feet were now walking on each step.

"Naaah… to tell you the truth, it was always been hard to do that for me…" Grina took another sip from the can, tilting backwards. "Aaaah!" She bends forward. "Well… I still don't want all that nightmare I dealt in the past: the sweet freedom of youth and the awesome fun potentials are something I would never trade off… but who I'm, if I ignore myself?"

"Greta is an actress who aspires fame and success, never scared of proving her worth inside the entertainment industry… she has an image, in other words." Her eyes rested on the opened, metallic door for a moment. "Your attitude is far from the true Greta: you cared so much about your freedom and fun, you forgot who really she is… if you truly wish to see her return"

"What are you talking about?!" Grina frowned a bit. "Greta has always been like this!"

"… you can lie all you want, but"

"No, I'm serious!" She shook her head, frowning a bit more. "When I was young, I always had a hunch of running all over the place! I was always the one coming up with new games to play with others! Ever since I was forced to focus all my energy on acting, I was too tired to even smile normally!"

"My claim still remains." Mirii rose her head. "Greta was worthy of that legendary title, seemingly ready to excel at it… alas, she decided not to. If you want to leave your name on the history books, you have to write it… not just pretending that the name is already there."

Grina kept staring at the girl, still frowning a bit.

"I'm not just writing my name on that history book… I'm writing my own book. A book about perfection, improvements and search… my search for perfection."

"I-I want to read that book!" He clears his throat, while closing his eyes for a moment. "It would be very interesting!" He blushes.

"Yo-you would?!" Mirii's head turned to her left, as her mouth opened wide and her cheeks blushed.

Hun nods, swallowing silently and opening his eyes. Mirii kept staring at the boy: the four Inklings passed another metallic door, with Mirii turning to the right.

"… I-I'm still writing the book… but your sublime interest flatters me…!" She smiles. "As soon as I finish with it, you'll have the honor to be my own beta reader, since I sense perfection on your side."

"R-really?!" He lowers his head, blushing, as his mouth was waving. "I-I… well…"

"Earth calls Mirii!"

The girl immediately turns all the way to the left, seeing Grina's right forefinger pointing behind her sight.

"Looks like that book has to wait… it's showdown in the briefing room!"

Mirii snorted, frowning a bit.

"… of course I knew that." She returns forward. "I needed to discuss with someone who shows interest towards success and improvement… someone worthy of my book."

Her right arm stretched, her right hand opened while moving over the door handle.

"Don't you dare treat her like a joke… right now, she has ink on her side." Her hand pushed the handle down.

The door tilts to the right: on the front, a long table with Tonna sitting on the last chair on the right. Her head rose, immediately tracking down the Inklings. Her hands were grasping a small pile of paper.

"Right on time!" Tonna stands up. "Bars, could you please close the door?"

"Eh eh, alright alright!" Bars chuckles, as his right hand grasped the door handle.

BOOM!

The other Inklings jumped, all turning behind and seeing the boy: their eyes were wide.

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?! DESTROYING THE TURFING DOOR?!" Tonna's face frowned a lot, her hands grasped the papers even more tightly.

"Ooops!" He grins, as his eyebrows went up. "Like, I didn't thought to blast that door down with such ease!"

"I'm going to knock you down with such ease…" Mirii's voice came from her gritted teeth, as her eyebrows were down and smoke was coming from her ears.

Sweat covered his forehead. Tonna shakes her head, while sighing loudly.

"Never mind that!" Her right hand was moving back and forth. "I want you to walk here and take a look at those gadgets…"

Her right hand was pointing towards 3 small boxes colored dark blue. Mirii's eyes were glued on the left one.

"… I suspect that those boxes are crucial for our mission…" She starts walking, as her head rose. "Or perhaps, those are nothing more than achievement pieces to relegate for the worthy Agents?"

"No no." Tonna's right hand took the right box. "You said it right before: those boxes are crucial for your mission."

"You are not going to help us?" Mirii's head rose. "You should consider your supportive role"

"Sorry! Chiefs can't participate in any mission: right after the briefing, I have to attend a chief meeting…"

"And you are not eating anything?!" Grina's eyebrows went up, her mouth downturned. "So much for reaching that chief status… they are gonna make Squid Rings out of you!"

Tonna smiled, raising her head just a bit, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"Actually, the meeting is supposed to take place in a nice restaurant… we will eat inside a special room, served by a stellar chef and acrobatic waiters!" She closes her eyes, while chuckling faintly.

Grina's irises shrunk, as her jaw dropped. Mirii's right cheek twitched, while bending forward.

" _Acrobatic… WAITERS?!_ " Her eyes blinked twice. " _… I'll send a letter to those chiefs… stating that I'm definitively worthy of the chief title._ "

"So much for reaching that chief status… they are gonna make Squid Rings out of us!" Grina's eyes start sparkling. "Tonna, please…" Her mouth starts waving, a bit bending down. "… could you invite us four for lunch?!"

"I don't know about that, girl." Bars shrugs. "Like, we all know that the best part is the food… besides, I'm in the mood for some burgers!"

Mirii and Grina turned over the boy: both their faces were darkened. Bars' hands start waving left and right, as sweat jumps out from his forehead.

"Eeehhhmmm… suddenly, I lost my appetite and I got the twitchin' urge for seeing acrobatic Squids!" He chuckles a bit. "What about that?!"

Mirii rose her head.

"… regain the appetite, Bars." Her eyes squeezed. "The food is also perfectly certificated by the masters themselves."

"And so is this canteen!" Tonna's eyes fell on the papers. "Now, can you please focus more on the mission? I'll tell you all about it later… even the other events prepared for us…" She snickered a bit.

Mirii lowered her head, lowering her eyebrows too.

"… refusing respect… will give you"

"Anyway!" Her irises rose back in the middle. "Before starting the mission, you can stop here for lunch… but once you finish, you are obligated to start. From here, everything is clear?"

The four Inklings nodded.

"Good!" Her left hand went behind her back, grasping the papers. "As for the mission's name… you may recognize its name."

"Hmpf." Mirii folds her arms. "Is it related to the Stingrays? Or referring to other dealers…?"

"No." Tonna shook her head. "The name is… **Inknet Wars**."

Mirii's irises gradually shrunk, as her face went paler...

" _…_ _ **three boxes**_ _…_ _ **that videogame**_ _… no… n-no…_ "


	200. Inknet Wars - Chapter 5

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"So, does the name ring any bells?" Tonna smiles a bit.

"Our smartphones are ringing." Grina grins, as her hands stand on her hips. "Looks like that harmless game has a Squid Beakon hidden inside the closet…"

The woman nodded slowly, still keeping her smile. Her right hand puts the box back on the table, her left hand puts the paper on the box's left side. She turns behind, walking towards a completely white board with two pens sitting sideways on the right side of the board's small platform.

"Basically, the mission…" Her right hand picked the black pen, which was sitting behind the red pen. "… involves the most famous game of this generation."

Her right hand was writing Inkling letters, which were reading "Inknet Wars".

"Now, the goal of this miss"

"WAIT JUST A MOMENT!"

Tonna immediately turns behind, with her eyes wide: Mirii was shivering, with her knees bending down, her eyelids lowered to the middle, her eyebrows a bit shaky, her forehead covered in sweat.

"You…" She swallows silently. "You are not seriously suggesting that we must **play through this ridiculous, overrated game**?!"

"… if I say yes, what you would do?" Tonna rose her slightly downturned mouth a bit. "Complain in front of a chief?"

"No… I'll leave the room." She turns behind.

"WHAT?!" Tonna's jaw dropped, as her eyes grew, her back bended forward and her irises shrunk.

"Me… Mirii Hanache… playing a videogame? Nonsense! I live in a world of perfection… not in the world of illusions." Her shoulders turns to her right, same for her head: her eyebrows were down. "I refuse subjecting my dignity in front of virtual rules! How could I be considered a worthy citizen of the perfect world, if I hide myself inside this petty world of string codes?!"

"I didn't said you are forced to become a player of this game!" Tonna's arms stretched down, as her fists clenched. "Besides, I'll not let you escape like a DARN coward!"

"… hmpf. Your excuses are invalid." Her head rose. "I'm simply avoiding needless damage towards my perfect ranking…"

"Needless?! You are going to take that damage, Mirii Kelpshell!" Tonna bends forward, frowning a lot. "Do you want to know what it means for my status, if you abandon this mission?! People will start rumoring _Ooooh, look at that Tonna! All proud to be a chief, yet she is incapable of making others work_!"

"This is not an excuse for skipping work!" Mirii frowns, lowering her head and sliding her left foot forward. "In fact, that would have been another attack towards my status if that was the case… instead, my decision has a legit justification for letting me skip this one mission: I don't want to see others looking at me and claim I'm one of those lifeless Squids who waste their lives in front of electronic games! My worth would definitively vanish! I-I'll be recognized as a common Squid…!" Her hands grasped her tentacles, as sweat covers her whole face.

"… I'd find hard to believe you as a common Squid." Her mouth downturns a bit, as her arms folded. "In fact, you are anything but common." Her eyes closed. "If you would just stop following those ideas of yours, you would quickly understand the situation… but you left me with no other choices."

Her eyes opened.

"If you refuse this mission, I'll kick you out of this building even before lunch."

Mirii's mouth flattened, her eyes expanded, she stood completely still on her pose.

"You'll lose access to the Headquarters, your rank… **and your future**." She smiles, lowering her eyebrows and folding her arms.

"N-no!" Mirii's hands pulled her tentacles, as sweat start coming down from her forehead. "I-I have a bright, perfect future ahead…!" She swallows a bit loudly.

"Oh yeah? You don't even have any decent degree, aside the one from middle school… the only successful career you can ever aspire is the cleaning street job." Tonna snickered.

Mirii's heart stopped for a moment.

"… you… how could you throw mud at a friend?!" She frowns down. "I gave you the possibility to reach the maximum rank and your answer is to threat my future career?!"

"That's not a threat… that's something chiefs do to deserters like you." Tonna frowns a bit. "I can help you solve your little problem, if you give this mission a chance… but if you decide to sink, I'll make sure YOU are going to be the only one sinking."

"No!" Hun stands in front of Mirii, frowning and opening his arms. "I'll stop you if you dare!"

Mirii blushes a lot, as her mouth opened wide.

"… Hun, I didn't mean to literally destroy her…" The woman shakes her head slowly, while closing her eyes.

"But you are making her sad, Tonna!" He bends a bit forward. "Threats are not nice at all!"

"That's the only way to make her understand the situation!" Tonna snorted, as her arms stretched down. "Again, I'm willing to help her as much as possible, so the entire team doesn't have any problem with the mission itself… if she refuses the cooperation, I'm forced to kick her out."

"Why are you forced?! Can't chiefs give anyone"

"Ooooh no no, they don't!" Tonna shakes her head. "I think that the previous chief was too kind with you four… and even the other Agents!" She sniffs silently. "But now, everyone is starting to watch your movements… because you let me become a chief, which is something considered very rare!"

"And thus, one wrong move could cost you that rank…" Grina folds her arms, smiling.

"That!" The woman nods. "This is a mission which you four must absolutely attempt… no excuses."

"Nnngghhhh!" Mirii's right wrist drenches her forehead covered in sweat. "M-my wasn't an excuse… it was logically reasonable…"

"Look… as you said before, we are friends." Tonna smiles a bit. "Let me explain the mission and then, I'll let you send in any further judgments, ok?"

Mirii rose her head, sealing her mouth. Tonna's eyes closed.

"I'll take that as a yes… very well!" She turns behind, facing the board. "Alright, listen up: this mission is referring to the famous videogame, available on pretty much all smartphones of this generation. I'm sure yours is up on date…"

"Yep!" Grina's left hand was raising her smartphone, while grinning and closing her eyes. "What fun can you have, if the freshest apps can't make the oldies run?!"

"Eh eh, that's something youth is always good at… but anyway!" Her right hand was writing down other letters. "The objective of this mission has a medium difficulty setting… yeah, saying that just to get to the point as soon as possible."

A smaller word formed on the left, reading "Inkopolis". Tonna turns behind, while smiling.

"Your goal sounds a bit tricky actually… ehm…" A sweat drop appears on her head's right side, as her irises looked down Mirii. "I hope you'll not immediately jump into conclusions here…"

Hun was staying on the girl's right side: smoke was coming out from her ears, as her arms folded and her eyes squeezed.

"Your goal is to… well… **defeat the Squid King, which is hiding somewhere in Inkopolis**." She chuckles a bit.

Silence fell in the room.

"… the… Squid King?!" Veins popped out from her forehead. "How dare you treating US like little children?!"

"I-I swear it's the truth!" Tonna's hands were moving back and forth. "Calm down, please…"

"Like, it's the boss of Inknet Wars?" Bars' look towards the ceiling, while folding his arms. "Hmm… that smells fishy, girl."

"WOMAN!" Tonna frowns a lot, while bending forward, stretching her arms down and clenching her fists. "I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES, BARS!"

"Whooooaaa, like sorry gir-woman!" He chuckles, as sweat appears on his forehead.

"… and what do you mean by smelling fishy?!" Tonna kept her pose.

"You see, the game is all about covering areas… **that dude from before didn't told us anythin' about a boss to fight**."

Tonna sealed her mouth.

"… siiiiigghh…" Her irises shrunk, her mouth flattened, her forehead was covered in sweat. "How do I know anything about those toys?! To me, they all look the same!"

"Hmpf. It seems the solution is sealed inside those three boxes…" Mirii rose her head. "What's inside them?"

" **Contact lens**! Also, **a pair of earpieces** …" The woman walks towards the boxes. "… which, according to the papers, **you must wear in order to play the game**."

"WH-WWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" Mirii bended down, as her eyes expanded. "Contact lens… earpieces?! Wh-what kind of madness are you implying?!" She frowns down. "Everyone we met was just using"

Suddenly, her hands covered her mouth while lifting their posture.

"Wait… … don't tell me…" Her eyes blinked two times. "Those people passing the road, while looking at the smartphone… th-they were wearing earpieces too?!"

"Huh? Passing the road…?" Tonna's head tilted to the left. "What's the matter with that…?"

"Those people kept walking, while cars were coming!" Mirii frowns. "That's why they never stopped… **they hardly even heard the cars coming**!"

"Huh?! Disgusting!" Tonna frowns. "They choose to care more about a toy than their own life?! This game must be banned immediately!"

"No use, if you can get money from it…" Grina shrugs, while shaking her head. "… besides, the whole idea about the game doesn't sound as bad as I thought…"

Immediately, Mirii turns behind while frowning even more.

"That's even worse than before, since all those players are cut out from the real world!" Her eyes squeezed. "A world so imperfect, even an ignorant could break through its system…"

"But the game would become even more interactive!" Grina opened her eyes. "Instead of pushing buttons, you are out there doing stunt moves and"

"The game consists of just walking around!" Mirii stands on tiptoes, as her fists clenched. "It would be more satisfying walking around a forest and watch the scenery from a mountain, since it belongs to the perfect world!"

"But the perfect world doesn't have the fun potential reserved for this videogame!" Her head turns to her right, seeing Bars. "Aren't I right, Barsy?!"

"Eh eh, yeah I agree!" His right eye winks. "Can't wait to try the game out!" He grins a bit.

Mirii bends a bit backwards, as her irises shrunk.

"You… you just admitted to not be worthy for this perfect world… preferring to hide inside the world of dreams…" She inhales loudly from her nose.

"According to the papers, Squid King is apparently **the creator of this game**." Tonna's left hand was holding the papers, as her irises were resting on the top one.

"… the creator we must defeat? Does that mean this Squid King is doing something illegal…?" Mirii turns behind, folding her arms.

"In less words, yes: this Squid King never paid taxes from the revenue generated from the game shop, the app is considered a large virus which spies the related smartphone… there are indeed many accusations." Her eyes were still seeing the papers.

"That's the motivation I needed… because I'll participate in this mission too." Her head rose. "This criminal is harming the entire city with this idiotic videogame… I'll make sure to free the city from imperfection, same for the Application Shop Center." Her eyes closed. "Of course I would keep intact those educational apps, such as the Virtual Library app which is healthy food for the brain."

"Excellent!" Tonna smiles, while closing her eyes. "Now that's a true, logical reason I can understand!"

Mirii smiles a bit.

"Thank you, Tonna… now, would you mind continue the discussion?" Her head turns to her right, facing Hun. "I would like to hear Hunley's role in this mission… making sure he deserves the most perfect position, designed for him."

Hun blushes while smiling.

"Th-thank you Mirii…" He lowers a bit, while his hands were behind his back.

Both Grina and Bars were frowning, while looking at Mirii.

"… literally looking at fun like poison, hmm?" Her hands fell on her hips. "I'm sure that game isn't all that bad… it's not forcing you to play constantly or anything!"

"Yeah! Like, I totally agree with that!" Bars nodded twice. "I play videogames and I'm not as a geek as those Squids we encountered before! I would never be THAT dedicated player, neither would Grina!"

"Bars, if you had a passion for books, right now you would understand how this perfect world is truly the best option for a Squid." Mirii turns behind, raising her head a bit. "Alas, you choose to not be worthy of that possibility… thus, you cannot comprehend the truth."

"Girl, like you don't even know what videogames are!" Bars opened his arms.

"Because my valuable time can't be wasted by pondering myself towards such irrelevant matter… also, this game is even more dangerous and imperfect than the other games you keep playing, because not only is drenching in illegality… but it's also harming the city's own status"

"Yeah, go say that to everyone who's playing the game!" Grina snorted. "Then count how many of those Squids are actually that stupid, as you are implying…"

Mirii's head turned towards Grina, as her mouth opened a bit. Grina smiled a bit.

"Face it, Mirii: people don't give a care about perfection… they care about fun!" She grins a bit. "Money too, yes… but also fun!" Her head rose, as her eyes were seeing the ceiling. "There is a jungle out there and everyone want to have tons of fun… but not all of them can have that. At least they have the choice to fight for it… not that assures them fun times, but at least they will not complain about doin' nothing in their days!"

Mirii growled silently.

"Perfection is a gift for hardworking Squids… it's an essence much more powerful than fun, since the rewards are eternal."

Her left forefinger points the girl down, as her right hand rested on her right hip.

"You claim that people are seeking for fun?! I'll prove you those same people were just merely thinking to find perfection inside this ridiculous game… until I break down the entire system, thus saving the entire city."

Her left hand returned.

" _Hunley… he must not live in a city polluted by madness._ " Her head rose. " _Our future belongs inside Inkopolis… the perfect Inkopolis I'll restore with the use of my logic and immense knowledge!_ "


	201. Inknet Wars - Chapter 6

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _... I'm not sure who's this Mirii I'm looking through this mirror. Is that a Mirii worthy of the perfection title or a Mirii who pretends to be worthy of the perfection title? I know that the true one knows really well, what the perfection art's rules are… her will to not even think of breaking the most insignificant of those rules is unmatched. That alone is proof to be worthy enough of claiming to be on the path… for the perfect rank._

 _Alas, no matter what logical arguments I can come up with… this Mirii is impure. She knew about that one, important rule to respect at all costs… and yet, after a promising battle of loyalty, she ended up surrendering in front of an electronic toy. If you can't respect the rules, you are not perfect._

 _That's the normal logic about the art, anyway. But… her reasons to betray perfection… I cannot judge them childish or pathetic. In fact, I don't even feel like disagreeing with them at all. It involves Hunley, the whole city's reputation… and banning illegal operations. Elements crucial for perfection._

 _If I ignored those points, my worth would still be 100% accurate. I would still claim to have never touched one of those electronic waste-timers, without the slightest possibility of doubt. Still… if I really proceeded in my war of perfection… I would still feel, as if I renounced it._

 _Sigh… wh-what's the solution of this terrible predicament?! Am I destined to play… a videogame?! Or… I'm destined to live in a city of pure imperfection? None of those questions can be solved by just saying "Yes"… at least not both of them! I-I really tried… this logical puzzle doesn't allow me to get around it…!_

 _…_ _I'm holding the cursed box of madness. Once I'll open it… it's all over. My worth will be seen as an egoistic attempt to be the queen of them all and that "Perfection Seeker" title I received… unfortunately, it'll become even more relevant than it was before._

 _…_ _no… th-this is not my destiny! I-I'm supposed to be perfect…! I-I refuse_

"What's the deal with the mirror? Does it have any contradictions?"

Ah! … Grina was holding her little box, too. Her grin is really challenging my patience.

"… your attitude is ineffective for cheering others up." Especially with that grin. "I suggest you to try new strategies, the next time you want to attempt such task."

Her grin disappeared, yet her smile still stays. Of course mine wasn't a direct attack… except, it was a wise teaching.

"Let me guess!" Her left forefinger keeps touching her forehead, as if she dares to imply a challenge towards my intelligence! "You are not feeling so good, about playing this game… am I riiiight?" She grinned again!

Nnnnngghhhh! I-I didn't even notice the time I spent in front of that mirror! I-I can't hide, unfortunately… but since a friend of mine noticed this, I do not consider that a major defeat… actually…

"… I was thinking about the mission, yes." Sigh… "It's nothing concerning its difficulty… it's more the fact that I-I'm playing a videogame!" The pain… starts raising on my throat… "Th-that's an act of pure imperfection! Especially considering how this toy is not only illegal… but also harmful for all Inkopolis' citizens!"

Grina's expression changed. She has a more serious look… which means, I'll receive the help I was indirectly asking.

"Well… it's not like you are playing just for the sake of it!" Huh?! "I mean, you are playing because it's part of your Agent duty!" She smiles a bit. "Doesn't that count…?"

… hmpf. Unacceptable. Perfection rules don't have those cheaply made exceptions. If I accept that solution, I'll certainly lose… which is something I'll never let happen on my dignity.

"No: excuses are unacceptable. I'm still playing a videogame, which is a problem in itself…" My throat isn't hurting me anymore… a true sign of perfect choice.

"Then, don't do the mission at all!" Hunley jumped right in front of me!

Oh… Hu-Hunley… ih ih… you are the reason why I can smile.

"Hunley… it's becoming clear that I'm destined to break this important perfection rule, since not even your genius can solve brilliantly this enigma."

My stomach starts hurting… I can confirm it's not related to the delicious lunch I took earlier.

"… if you are sure of that…" Hunley's expression feels like an attack… towards my eyes. "But if you are not feeling good, please say so immediately!"

His irises appeared on fire… or is that just a mindless sensation? Tsk, I'm not even listening to that… it was nothing more than a logical theory! That's all! … I just announced defeat, anyway. What use do I have for delaying the inevitable? I'm ready to be sentenced…

 _Click._

… I see a pair of glasses, except without any borders on any edge. That gives them the contact lens look, Tonna mentioned earlier… picking it up, I almost not feeling any weight on my right hand. Although, I can imagine putting those, as if I was wearing glasses.

Done. As usual, I was correct: those "contact lens" were nothing more than light glasses. I can still feel that perfect power running through my veins… maybe I just jumped into conclusions, before. Maybe Grina was right: because of the sense of justice I naturally possess, this perfection rules indeed had an exception which I could use.

… sigh… I can't confirm that, yet… I still didn't effectively "play" the game. For now, I must put a hold on this matter… and focus on those two, tiny earpieces located above the glasses.

All I need to do is to wear them... there. Hmm… it feels like I did nothing. I don't feel any "presence" around my ears and eyes… why such choice?

"So, like are you all ready to open up the game?" Bars was showing his smartphone, which was previously confiscated… that's unfortunate: the last thing this individual needs is more videogame sessions!

"Ready to rumble!" Her grin never stops annoying my eyes… but she shows her smartphone in the same way as Bars does.

"I'm ready." My voice perfectly shows disproval… since I do not want to even imply any chances of enthusiasm.

"Alright! You just press the game downloaded during lunch and…"

The game is right here. Sigh… forgive me, mother.

 _Pin!_

The sound came from the smartphone… and now it's showing a collection of buildings, with trails of different-colored ink all over the place! This mess… it just screams imperfection. There is no way this game has any educational elements…!

… AH! WH-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE ROOM?!

"What the?!" Grina jumped too. "The room is disintegrating?!"

"Whoooaaaaa…" … IS BARS SMILING?! "… like, **we are entering inside a digital world**!"

A DIGITAL WORLD?! NO! NOT ON MY WATCH! I WANT THE PERFECT WORLD!

…

… HUH?! I'm touching the sides of my eyes with my fingers, but **I can't feel the presence of the glasses! At all!**

"Wow… just look at the room!" … Grina is looking around, as if this blank room of pixels has anything even remotely interesting! "Are we in Squid Jump world?"

… she appears a bit blocky too. … wait… wh-what about me?! The mirror is still there, thank turfness! … AAAAAAAAAHHH!

"Girl, like what's happening?!"

… th-that pile of pixels… is that… ME?!

"Heh! I guess she's scared because of the game's incredible technology!" Shut up, Grina!

… that question I made before… about the Mirii I'm watching from the mirror… no… no, that's definitively not her. She's a genuine Inkling… not a mountain of blocks, pretending to be perfection. I'm a genuine Inkling… my eyes are deceiving my appearance!

"So, this is the game huh?"

Turned behind, seeing my two friends looking at each other… … WAIT!

"Where is Hunley?!" The room has just us three and all the elements contained inside the room.

"Mirii, I'm here!"

His voice! It was coming from the left… but there is no one there! Are my ears deceiving too?!

"Hunry is invisible? Weird…" It's not just weird… IT'S A DISASTER!

"I think the game doesn't let us see others, but at least we can hear voices!" Bars laughs… as if this idiot is really enjoying this virtual world of emptiness!

"There is nothing to laugh at, Bars!" Especially when we lost our true, perfect ourselves! "I demand a return inside the perfect world!"

How I'm going to return, anyway?! Think, Mirii… logic is the only weapon I have, if this world of pixels would allow me to. … **the smartphone is showing different options**. "Exit"? …

 _Pin!_

… the pixels… are turning into reality! The room is finally a perfect reality! That would mean… yes! My perfect reflection doesn't lie! This is the true Mirii I'm! I'm still worthy of living in this world!

"Are you fine, Mirii?!"

Hunley! I can see him! That means I never lost perfection! I'm still worthy of my perfect claims!

"I'm fine indeed, Hunley…" Phew! "It's such magnificent news, that I'm able to return into this perfect world, with the push of a button… the Exit button, to be precise."

"Sweet! At least the game doesn't lock us inside its world!"

Grina talked… she's looking in my direction, but I'm sure she's not seeing me. Hmpf, she really needs to consider the severity of this situation… because all the progress offered in this "game" are anything but real.

"Well, this room has been a nice playground for this new, fresh game! Can't wait to try it outside! Think of all the possibility…!" She starts grinning… "… and all the action and fun we can squeeze out of this! Maybe we can get to fight a digital monster or something!"

"Isn't the game based on just walking around?" Which is something you can get without a smartphone.

"Tonna said that **the game is full of clues** , which may lead us to this Squid King we need to splat." Her eyes are fully immersed in her imaginations, I'm afraid… no wonder this game is considered illegal. "What if the user throws exciting hazards for us to overcome?!"

… I have no words. That question isn't worthy for a beginner following the beginning rank!

"If the user wants to stop us, those hazards might be simple censuring tactics. I would do that, if I want to achieve perfect security."

"And WE are gonna crack them wide open!" Her grin is ridiculously wide… and her mind is in serious need for some educational book to read. "Come on, gang! We have fun coming right ahead!"

She jumps towards the door… sigh… to think she declared war on this game… and now she's praising it just because it's an useless virtual reality! Terrible… perfection nowadays is seriously underrated. It seems the city's fate is resting on my and Hunley's hands.

We are going to dominate whoever claims to be the champion without any opposing resistance, since they are too busy claiming virtual progress… and let perfection triumphantly return, once and for all.


	202. Inknet Wars - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The Sun was directly over the four Inklings' heads. Grina's grin was wide, her fists were on her hips, her head was turning left and right while watching shop windows, which were exposing either shoes or shirts or even different types of hats.

"It totally feels like watching an alternate dimension of Inkopolis!" She giggles a bit. "Those pixels are just begging us to be discovered… and we sure can't let them down on that, right?!"

"Speak for yourself." Mirii's head rose, while staring down the girl. "Getting invested so much on a digital world is not only a waste of resources, but it's also unforgivable in front of the perfection rules."

"It's not unforgivable in front of the fun rules, though!" She turns behind, while smiling. "As long as you can get to laugh, where is the harm in that?"

"The harm would obviously involve seeing Squids getting lost in a world of pure lies." Mirii lowered her head, while frowning. "I thought to have explicitly ordered you and Bars to deactivate the virtual world…"

"Shucks! So much for helping friends, huh…" Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her mouth shrunk and downturned. "… but what's the point of that, if the clues are inside the game?"

"Because right now, we must discuss the strategy of finding those clues… and second, I refuse to talk with people belonging to the imperfect world." Mirii rose her head, while folding her arms.

"Really?" Grina's right hand went in front of her mouth, which was smiling. "But you dived right into it too… and you wanted to interact with Hunry, since he was still on the perfect world."

"Nnnggghhh!" Mirii bended forward, as her irises shrunk and her forehead was covered in sweat. "Th-that situation doesn't count! I"

"Also, you are interacting with me now…" Grina opened her arms, while shaking her head. "… I don't see you refusing your talk to me."

"Grrrrr…!" Mirii's left wrist drenched her forehead. "I-I was getting to the part… if you would stop interrupting me!"

Grina turned behind, with her hands up and her arms bended 90°.

"Tsk, tsk… I was just letting you avoid unnecessary speeches! You do seem to drag on and on about your logical paths… but isn't it kind of annoying?" She turns behind, while smiling a bit and closing her eyes. "Isn't it more rewarding to just not overthink about stuff and… enjoy this world?"

"You are in the digital world…" Mirii's left hand took her left tentacle, petting it. "… which is nothing."

"Naaaah, I'm in this world right now, Mirii!" Her eyes opened. "It's just I'm seeing this world under a digital skin… that's all!"

"It's still an unforgivable trade of perfection with imperfection!" Mirii's right foot slides forward, while lowering her head and frowning. "You are not enjoying this world… you are enjoying an utopian idea of this world!"

Grina sighs loudly.

"Look… let's just agree to disagree, mkay?" She shrugs. "I'm getting sick of talking and talking…"

Mirii squeezed her eyes a bit.

"… cowardice will never bring you to the top ranks…" She sniffs loudly. "… but if you choose to give up, that's only your fault."

"Whatever!" Grina looks left and right, seeing Bars on her right side. "Shall we start hunting down some clues?"

"Like, I was thinkin' about what those clues might be…" Bars looks up, as his left hand scratched the back of his head. "… and I think I got an idea about it."

"Yay for Barsy!" Grina's eyes shined, as she claps quickly and jumped a bit. "Oh please… tell us the first step we must take in order to start this adventure!"

Bars chuckles.

"Well… recalling what the dude said…" His arms folded. "… he never mentioned anything about clues… so that means **those are not important in the main game**."

"Obviously those aren't important…" Mirii rose her head. "… because he might not even know about them."

"Uhm… actually… nah, it's not it." Bars shakes his head.

"WHAT?!" Mirii's irises shrunk, while frowning a lot. "How can you claim such statement?!"

"Eh eh… that dude was a geek." He turns his head towards Mirii. "Like, those people are so crazy ship about their games, that they literally go all out to explore it for years!"

"… absurd…" A sweat drop appeared on Mirii's left side of her head. "… how I was supposed to know the idiotic nature of those fools?!"

"If you were a gamer, like you would"

"Don't you even imply the remote possibility that I'm that kind of unworthy Squid!" Suddenly, Mirii's left forefinger was pointing at Bars' chin as she stands right in front of him, in tiptoes, while frowning a lot. "A theory like that shouldn't even be said out loud, from how outright incorrect and ridiculous it is!"

"Whooooa, whoa! Like, I'm sorry for that, girl!" His hands were still, near his body, as his forehead was covered in sweat. "I'm rewinding all the words I said earlier, ok?!"

"… hmpf." Mirii walks backwards. "What you really need is a book… a book about the Great Turf War…"

"Ehm… Bars is kinda needed for gettin' the clues, now…" He chuckles a bit.

"And how are you suppose to reach that conclusion…?" Mirii rose her head, folding her arms and tapping her right foot on the floor.

"Well, as I was saying… those clues are not important in the main game… but I'm sure that people still know them!" He turns his head to the left, while smiling, closing his eyes and lowering his eyebrows. "Like, I can bet my videogame collection, that we are dealing with… **Easter Eggs**." He chuckles.

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"… what did you just said?"

"Easter Eggs!" He opens his arms. "Like, little secrets hidden in the game! Whenever it's a nod to a movie or another videogame… or a compilation of tasks you have to do, in order to unlock a funny secret!" His eyes went on fire, while grinning. "Ooooh man… talk about going to the next level… finding an Easter Egg IS the next level!"

"That name… sounds incredibly childish…" Mirii sighs loudly. "This wasn't really a surprise for me… being childish is one of the main traits of imperfection."

"But finding one could be the most mature thing you could ever do!" Bars bends forward, with his eyes still on fire. "Totally S+, girl! Like, you have to be extremely precise with the tasks…"

"That excuse is laughable in the very least…" Mirii shook her head. "… but I'll never lower my reputation for that."

"I guess this Easter Egg in particular is one of those who are more like **treasure hunts**." He chuckles.

"TREASURE HUNTS?!" Grina grins widely, as her eyes expanded. "That means… … aahhhoooooooyyyyy!"

Her mind was seeing herself standing with her right foot on a small crate, wearing captain-like clothes and pointing her forefinger towards the sea.

"Are you ready for a new adventure?!" Her eyes expanded. "Don't push around, get that map!" Her right fist moves up and down. "Once the Sun is set, we will do the Pirate Dance!"

"Whoa…" Bars' mouth opened wide, while staring at Grina.

"… those are the catchphrases for Ink, Turf, Splat!" Mirii opened her mouth a bit, watching the girl.

"What are we waitin' for?!" Her head turns over Bars and Mirii. "The adventure is right ahead!"

Her left arm stretched, as her left hand was pointing down.

"All together… as the true Pirate team we are…" Her eyes were sparkling.

"… Grina, cut that interpretation out." Mirii frowns. "This is not a real treasure… nor true adventure." She sighs loudly. "This is just an imperfect navigation through imagination…"

Grina's mouth opened wide, as she lifts her posture.

"We are not kids, anymore… we have an adult reputation to keep." Her head rose. "Let's not underestimate our mission… otherwise our progress will get nowhere."

… Grina's face frowned a little. Her right hand rose, as her eyes were seeing the smartphone's touch screen: her right thumb pressed on it. Her head stood lowered.

"… you are saying… to not believe in Ink, Turf, Splat?"

"Hmm?" Mirii's right eyebrow rose. "Would you please express your question more clearly?"

"… my question is clear…" She sniffs loudly. "You… don't believe in that show, anymore…?"

"What that question has to do with anything?!" Mirii's right foot slides forward, while lowering her head and frowning. "There is no connection between the show and the situation at hand!"

"But… bu-but what you just said"

Her left hand took off the clear glasses, as her head rose: her eyes were getting watery. Mirii's irises shrunk a bit.

"Th-that this was an imperfect navigation through imagination…!" Grina's mouth was wavy.

"… why are you letting this emotion get the best of you…?" Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

"BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN THAT SHOW!" Some tears fell from her eyes, while bending forward.

Bars hugged the girl, as she starts sobbing a bit. Mirii frowns a bit.

"Grina… I see no reason to cry over such miniscule fact… yet, you choose to gave up just like"

"Girl, like I think to know why she's crying like this…" Bars' left hand was petting the top of her head.

The girl twisted, as she sunk her head on Bars' left shoulder, sobbing loudly.

"… you may explain this… but no matter the justification, that act is"

"Do you remember the events happenin' in that park…?" Bars' eyebrows were up and his mouth downturned.

"Yes… you failed your task." Her head rose.

"No, girl…" The boy's head shook left and right, slowly. "Grina… well… she couldn't really get over the fact that… well…" His irises went down-right, while sighing. "… **people didn't believe in her**."

"They were full of prejudges… and thus, they failed to be worthy fans…" Mirii's eyes closed. "… but I still don't see the reason to let this emotion get the best of someone."

"Ehm… you know, Greta was famous because of that show… and she said to believe in that with her very soul. It's like Greta IS Ink, Turf, Splat…"

"And you are implying that my answer in front of that situation…" Mirii quickly shook her head, while snorting. "Nonsense! I told you that Ink, Turf, Splat's worth and this situation have nothing in"

"Mirii, wait a second…"

Quickly, the girl twists behind: Hun's eyebrows were up, his mouth downturned, his neck a bit down…

"… don't you see that Grina is sad…?"

"Of course I would!" Mirii's irises shrunk. "I-I was just trying to"

Hun was shaking his head, while closing his eyes.

"… Mirii, Grina is our friend… right?" His head tilted a bit to his left. "Would you really leave her out like this…?"

Mirii's mouth flattened.

"She wants to believe, you know…" He sniffed loudly. "She really cares about that thing she mentioned…" His head lowered. "I can understand that… I really care for the farms, you know… and not even believing to ever return there… well… it's just one of the worst things ever!" His head rose back. "That's all… sniff! That's all…"

"… Hunley…" Her eyes closed. "… I must apologize for my moment of imperfection, there…"

"Hmm?" His eyebrows went up, forming arcs.

"Yes, you heard me right…" Her eyes opened, as her eyebrows went up. "I admit the terrible crime of underestimating the very important situation… because of that, I'll wait an official, self judgment which will decide what to do to my beloved perfect rank."

"Huh?!" Hun's mouth opened wide. "Wh-what are you talking about…?"

"I'm punishing myself, Hunley." She smiles a bit. "Because you showed me the correct way of dealing with this situation… that's only natural, since you are indeed the smartest of all perfection students."

"R-really?!" His hands pointed down himself. "I-I didn't know that I was a student in the first place!"

Mirii giggles a bit.

"Aaaah, Hunley… your intelligent deductions are a pleasure for my curious mind…" Mirii's eyes closed. "Whenever you say… it's always correct…"

Bars and Grina were staring at the girl: their heads turned over each other for a moment, then returned staring down the girl.

"… Miss Perfection… don't you think you"

"Greta Inkolina!" Mirii turns behind, then bowed down for a moment. "I must apologize for my rude, imprecise ways to solve the situation… alas, I was too closed in my own, subjective way of thinking…"

Mirii smiled, while bending a bit forward.

"But thanks to Hunley's perfect intuition, I'm now able to see the truth in front of my eyes!" She nodded. "The solution has never been about logic… instead, it was a mere act of support!"

"An act of support…?" Grina's left wrist drenched her eyes. "Look, I-I'm sorry about that outburst… wh-when you said to not believe"

"What are my ears hearing?!" Mirii frowns, as she squeezes her eyes a bit. "You… are DARING to imply that Hunley's solution was utterly wrong?!"

"Wrong?!" Grina's eyes expanded. "What are you talking"

"HOLD ON!" Mirii's left forefinger points at Grina. "You can't hide the fact that your desperation brought you to be seen as an imperfect Squid… as such, you can't hide your support needs from your friends!"

"But"

"You even explicitly said so! In other words… as Hunley smartly guessed… us Inkinators will banish the imperfect dominating your mind!" Mirii rose her head. "In order for you to be free from those mindless emotions… **we will play along your little game**." Mirii smiles, while lowering her eyebrows and smiling.

"Wow, for real?!" Grina opened her smiling, while bending down and thrusting her arms backwards.

Mirii nodded.

"You want us to find the treasure? I'm perfect for finding clues and reaching conclusions." Her eyes closed. "If the clues are hidden in player's memories… let me have the honor to interrogate them." Her eyes opened. "Once I received the information, you are free to perform the tasks needed to reach this Squid King."

Mirii's left hand took her left tentacle, petting it.

"This is my role: **Perfect** **Information Seeker**. Hunley's role would be… … **Perfect Genius Adviser**." She blushes a bit for a moment. "And your roles… Grina would be **Imperfection-cursed** **Captain Greta** and Bars would be **Guide of the imperfect world**."

"Imperfection-cursed?!" Grina opened her mouth.

"Unfortunately… yes." She sighs loudly. "Because Greta Inkolina disappeared for so long… you need to find her, once and for all."

Grina gasped.

"Wow… for once… I actually liked your idea!" Her eyes grew, same for her smile, as her left hand rested on her chest. "I'm da captain, witch!"

Mirii smiles.

"One more thing…" Her head rose. "Since my role is nothing more than gathering information… I'll stay out of that videogame and see the person with my own eyes: it's better to trust the rules of perfection, instead of assuming this videogame is as clear as it sounds…"

"Heh, nothing wrong for me!" Bars chuckles. "Like, being the guide of the imperfect worlds… sounds so fresh, it's like I'm the only one who can dominate the darn madness unfold!" He laughs loudly. "Oooooh, man! Get ready to hide in your ink… Bars' coming through like a Roller!"

"Yes, yes, perfect response." Mirii nodded. "Then, I declare our briefing concluded… I'll stay in this perfect world, helping the imperfect world becoming… more perfect."

Grina runs past Hun and Mirii, jumping on the sidewalk and turning.

"Come on, crew! The treasure is waitin'!" Her left fist moves up and down. "Ahhooooooooyyyyyy!"

 _Ahhoooooyyyy!_

Bars rushed towards the girl, while Hun was just walking forward. Mirii kept smiling, watching the three Inklings.

" _…_ _Mirii Hanache… top one perfectionist… honored to be considered worthy again._ " She inhales silently, while closing her eyes.

The girl starts walking forward, putting her smartphone away.


	203. Inknet Wars - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's irises were bouncing left and right: different Inklings and other humanoid, sea creatures were walking by on the sidewalk. Her forehead was full of sweat.

" _…_ _how… HOW COULD I IGNORED A SUCH PROBLEM OF THIS MAGNITUDE?!_ " She swallows silently. " _Playing along this ridiculous, illogical game belonging the imperfect world… while all those people are watching my operate! How this mistake even took place?! Who's the idiot who made me fall down from the guarantee I promised to myself?!_ "

Suddenly her irises shrunk, as her mouth opened a bit sideways, while her right cheek twitched and her head was lowered.

" _…_ _curses… … I-I wasn't the one saying that!_ " Sweat jumps out from her forehead. " _Th-that was… th-that was…_ "

"Uhm… Mirii…"

"WHAT?!" Immediately her head rose back.

Her hands went on her mouth, as her eyes were staring at Hun which posture lowered and his arms opened a bit. His eyes were expanded.

"Wh-what's wrong?!" His head turned left and right.

"Nothing! … nothing!" Her hands were already down, as her posture lifted. "It was just my mother who taught me of calling others, idiots!"

"Huh!? Idiots…?" Hun's posture returned to normal, as his head tilted a bit to the left and his eyebrows went up.

Suddenly, Mirii felt like turning into a statue for a brief moment… quickly, she shook her head.

"It's just my mind who's preparing for all the possible situations we might encounter!" Mirii's hands grasped her tentacles, as her back was bending forward , her eyebrows were up, her mouth a bit downturned while her teeth were gritting and her face was covered in sweat.

"Oh… then, that makes sense!" Hun chuckles a bit, as his eyes closed and a sweat drop appeared on his head's left side. "If there is anything I can do to"

"No need! I'm perfectly prepared to fulfill my role in this game!" Mirii's right forefinger kept tapping her forehead's right side, while shivering a bit and raising her head. "The situation is under control, as you can clearly see from my perfectly calm and unemotional voice!"

"… uhm…" Hun sealed his mouth for a moment. "Mirii… I know how you feel…" He lowers his head.

"… huh?" Mirii's head turned towards the boy.

"Being all that excited about playing this game…" He turns his head over the girl. "… when in reality, **we really don't want to**."

Mirii's mouth opened wide. Hun shakes his head, while closing his eyes.

"But… but weren't you shouting that catchphrase along with Grina?!" Mirii sealed her mouth.

"No… I didn't say a thing." His head lowered again, facing forward. "Don't get me wrong, I wanted to help Grina out… but like this? Playing with the imagination?" He rose his head into neutral position. "But I'm not a little kid anymore… **I-I want to grow up** , Mirii."

Hun turns his head back on the girl: his eyebrows were slightly down, his mouth very slightly downturned… Mirii's cheeks were getting red.

"… Hunley… didn't you said one time… **that you wanted to change**?" Her cheeks got even redder. "Is this… th-the true reason?!" Her head lowered, squeezing her eyes a little and raising her eyebrows a bit. "You wanted to stop being a little kid?"

The boy nodded, blushing a bit.

"Yes… and I know to not be the only one." He smiles a bit. "You want to grow up too… right?"

Mirii's face got red, as her jaw dropped. Her eyes were sparkling.

"… I'm on that path, Hunley." She smiles a bit. "Following the art of perfection is my way to become a true citizen in this world." Her eyes were closed. "I see you are on that same path."

"Well… in a sense!" He chuckles.

Mirii giggles.

"Aaaawwww, look at the two Squids laughing with each other…"

Both turned their heads towards Grina: she was bending her back forward, with her wrists on her hips, while smiling widely. Mirii starts frowning, raising her head.

"… you were supposed to find one of those idiots, playing that ridiculous game…!" Her eyes squeezed.

"Heh! Why do you think the awesome Captain Greta is talking to ya?!" Her eyes closed, while grinning a bit. "Barsy is just talking with one of them!"

The girl walked to the right, backwards: Mirii's face started to turn green, as her irises shrunk.

Bars was on the left, talking in front of a fat, Inkling boy wearing square glasses, a brace on his teeth, a large t-shirt showing the Squid Sisters, black short-sleeved pants and white shoes. His short tentacles were near his cheeks, his irises were rather large, same for his eyebrows while his face was a bit covered by pimples with vague traces of beard. He was holding a smartphone on his left hand.

"… it seems that Bars is already doing the job." Mirii's head rose. "We'll wait for him to"

"No no! You have to talk with that guy!" Grina's eyebrows lowered a bit, as the tips turned a bit upwards, while her mouth downturned slightly. "Bars said that he already knows that kind of gamer… and he's someone who doesn't really open up to anyone."

"AND YOU WANT ME TO HAVE THE DISHONOR?!" Mirii bended forward, while frowning, as several veins popped out from her forehead. "You are the famous Greta Inkolina… he'll not hesitate reveal everything to a star like you!"

"Aaaah… ha ha ha ha!" Grina's head turned to the right, still keeping her eyebrows down, as her smiling mouth was a bit opened, while her irises shrunk, her left eyebrow was twitching and her forehead was covered in sweat. "Wh-why, I-I'm not that good talking with those type of guys… eh eh… you know…"

Mirii growled faintly, while squeezing her eyes a bit.

"Unlike you, I have a reputation to hold… and if you are daring to force me into talking with that… th-that Squid, I"

"Everyone!" Bars was standing in front of the three Inklings, while opening his arms and smiling. "Like, wanna meet my newest friend?"

Mirii and Grina turned their head towards the boy, tracking down the other Inkling as well. His right hand took off his glasses: his eyes were as small as dots.

"Yooooooooooo!" He was bending forward, raising his right hand with the palm pointed at Mirii and the glasses' left tip stuck in between the forefinger and the middle one. "What's up, dudettes?!"

He was grinning widely. Mirii's mouth flattened, as her irises shrunk and her face got paler.

"… this is what you say to fresh Squids, hmmmm?" He rose his posture, as his tongue licked his own lips. "I guess that was a pretty good impression…! A 10 out of a 10: too much fresh."

Mirii's face got even paler, as she starts shivering.

"Ah ah ah!" Bars' left hand patted the boy's shoulders. "Well, that was pretty good for me too! Anyway, meet So… So…" His mouth closed for a moment.

"… Sokerazinapotof." The boy nods, while closing his eyes. "Hardcore name for hardcore Squids, such as me!" He grins. "Just call me Sokeman: that's the nickname I usually use on videogames, since they can't hold all those letters…"

"… why using a nickname as your real name?!" Mirii's tentacles were zigzagged, as she bended forward and her irises were a bit shrunk.

"Because it's fresher!" He puts his glasses in his pants' right pocket. He turns sideways to the right, as his hands stood on his tentacles, sliding down. "I mean, don't you hate being called in an ordinary name… living in an ordinary way… seeing all the ordinary things… it's just boring!" He returns forward, moving his arms back and forth while frowning. "Who likes boring days, anyway?! I would rather live one day of immense adventure, than living 100 of them in boring land!"

"Yeah, I know right?!" Grina nods, while lowering her eyebrows and smiling. "A Squid needs fun and adventures as THEIR ordinary meal!"

"Ridiculous!" Mirii turns her head towards the girl. "What a Squid really needs is… books! Intellectual, educational information, in other words." Her eyes closed. "Although, a little story or two shouldn't hurt a Squid either…"

Her eyes opened: Sokeman's face was right in front of her. She screamed, jumping back on Hun's arms.

"WH-WHAT WERE YOU IMPLYING WITH TH-THAT IDIOTIC ACTION?!" Her left forefinger was pointing down the boy, while her hand was moving up and down, her irises were shrunk, her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were down.

"… wow… I don't think I have ever seen this girl species before!" His eyes shined. "An aggressive-like girl, with a clear passion for books, yet she's not wearing any glasses… with the appearance of a very young girl and the vibe of an indisputable leader…"

Silence fell in.

"… whooooaaaa, dude!" Bars walks a bit forward, while grinning. "Are you watching cartoons too?!"

"Totally, bro!" Sokeman lifts his posture, while shaking his fists up and down. "Not just watching them… I also collect all those fresh figures!"

"Like, you keep them in a box… right?" Bars' eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side.

"Why, you do that too?!" He bends forward, as his eyes expanded.

"Naaaah…" He chuckles, as his right hand was scratching the back of his head, while his left wrist was resting on his left hip. "That stuff is too expe-I-I mean, it's so hardcore… I just can't keep it up!"

"Yeah… it's really hardcore… but there is one box I opened a long time ago…" Sokeman lowered his head, raising his eyebrows. "I was walking around the shop of all cartoon wonders… when suddenly… th-there she is."

"There she is?" Bars' right hand was pressing on his left fist, as his rose his head a bit to the right. "Like, what's that?"

"The most beautiful figure of them all!" Sokeman's mouth was waving, as his small eyes were getting watery and his fists were in front of his shoulders. "A sight… a-all it needed was a sight!"

"Whoa… was that something rare?!" Bars tilted a bit backwards, as his eyes expanded.

"Something rare… and retro… sniff!" His nose enlarged for a moment. "It was… **a Greta Inkolina's official figure**."

"WHAT?!" Bars' jaws dropped. "FOR REAL?!"

"AN OFFICIAL FIGURE?!" Grina's mouth opened wide, while bending forward.

"Yes… yes… sniff!" His nose enlarged again, for a moment. "Seeing such rarity in that shop… s-suddenly, I was going back in time… seeing myself watching that series with my brothers and sisters… th-the good ol' times… when talking about cartoons wasn't something considered so weird…" His head lowered, as his eyes were covered by the darkness.

Grina's right hand went in front of her opened mouth.

"… sniff… you… you are all nice people, you know?" He rose his head, while smiling. "I-I never met anyone who wanted to talk to me like this…" His right fist went on his right eye. "I-I'm always seen as the weird Squid… too closed in his magical world… … bu-but they never gave me a chance!" He bended forward, as his hands were on his body. "I'm normal! I-I'm a rational person! I'm just a little Squid with a big dream…" His head lowered. "I want to live an incredible adventure… I want to do that with friends, too…"

Grina's eyes were getting watery.

"… you want to find **the secret behind this game** , don't you?" His head rose. "I can help you with that… sniff! I can help you… … although, I would like to say something about that before starting this adventure of friendship."

"Hmpf." Mirii rose her head, while folding her arms. "I hope it has nothing to do with that videogame itself…"

"No… far from it." Sokeman shakes his head. "It's about… **the rumors**." He swallows silently.

"Rumors…?" Her eyes squeezed.

"Yes… you see…" His irises were moving left and right. "It's been said that this game is… **cursed**."

"CURSED?!" Bars bended forward, as his eyes expanded. "Oh man… oooohhh mmaaaannn…"

"And why such ridiculous reputation?" Mirii's left foot slides forward, while frowning and lowering her head a little.

"Because it's been said that **the game was created by an organization of ghosts**!" He shivers a bit.

"Hmpf… the most pathetic excuse someone imperfect could have told!" Her left forefinger was pointing down the boy. "Those rumors are nothing more than baits for the unsuspecting Squids!"

"I-I have proofs, actually!" His hands fell on his body. "I-I was chatting with this girl online… she said that **she saw Squid ghosts flying around the city**! This phenomenon happened after she completed **one of the tasks**."

"… wasn't I clear?!" Mirii snorted. "I told you to NOT talk about that ridiculous game!"

"No no!" He shakes his head. "The ghosts… **th-they were appearing in the real world**!"

"FUNK!" Bars' hands went on the top of his head. "It's like they now hate her for even trying to uncover their secret!"

Mirii's right hand went on her forehead, as she sighed loudly.

"… I don't even know where to begin, in front of such statement." Her right hand returned near her right hip. "First of all, **can you prove your online friend is seeing those ghosts**? Second, **can you prove she completed one of the tasks**? Finally, **can you prove your friend is playing this videogame**?"

"I can see her playing this game, from an online list… but I don't think talking about this will be useful, anymore…" He walks a bit towards the girl.

"Hmm?! And why that sudden change of mind?!" Mirii took a step backwards, swallowing silently.

"… because of this next proof, which will be truly decisive." He bends a bit forward. "You know… I-I'm sorry, but **I lied to you before**."

"YOU WHAT?!" Mirii frowns a lot, as her irises shrunk. "HOW DARE YOU WASTING MY TIME"

"Wait! Let me explain this, please!" His hands were moving back and forth, then his right hand drenched his forehead. "I-I know you will understand everything…!"

Smoke was coming from her ears…

"You better be perfect with your explanation… otherwise a severe punishment will come upon your pitiful reputation." Mirii rose her head, folding her arms.

The boy starts puffing a bit… then he took a deep breath.

"Alright… I… I-I had a dream this night…" He swallows, as his whole face was covered in sweat. "It was terrifying… I-I mean! It was like… I was in this dark room… I-I was holding a flashlight which wasn't working… and then… I-I saw a light-blue figure… it was like a girl!"

He coughed twice.

"Ah… yes, a girl… she… ehm… well, at first I wanted to run away… but the door is locked! I kept pushing and pulling the door… I-I even started to scream, at some point!" He took a loud breath. "Then… I heard a voice… a female voice saying to me… meeee… aaah, I don't remember the exact words!" His right fingers' tips went on his mouth, which closed, as his eyebrows went up.

"It's fine!" Grina frowns a bit. "Just continue with your story!"

"Ah, ok!" He swallows silently. "I remember her message in general, though… which was also involving a holographic image!" His arms opened wide. "And I was seeing myself walking in this place… and that voice said that I should definitively do that! And then… I would meet a group of Inklings, which were looking for this videogame's secret… and…"

Mirii's irises were shrunk, as her mouth flattened.

"And… the last point was that even if someone would even try uncovering the secret, they would just get lost… except… **for a girl who makes very good questions, called Mirii**."

A thunder strikes behind Mirii... as the girl kept staying still, in her same position…


	204. Inknet Wars - Chapter 9

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _... I still do not understand the reason why I'm receiving punishment for following the rules of perfection…_ " Mirii's head was lowered, as she was walking on the sidewalk.

 _Maybe I was just unlu_

" _NO! NO!_ " She shakes her head. " _The question cannot be answered with the belief of coincidences!_ "

She sighs silently.

" _What that asocial just said though… as much as it's painful to even think of, I can't believe he dreamed all that. Even worse, is the fact that_ _ **the rumor mentioning ghosts may be true**_ _._ " Her irises went up-right. " _Although, I shouldn't really be surprised by this, considering the presence of the whole Shrine affair… but even then, it's still twisting my vast knowledge_ "

"Where are you going, Mirii?"

Mirii turns behind: the other 4 Inklings were standing still on the sidewalk.

"What do you mean by that question, Grina?" Her head rose, as her arms folded.

Her mouth downturned slightly.

"… did you even paid any attention?" Her right eyebrow rose. "Rather weird coming from"

"WHAT ATTENTION?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Mirii frowned, while bending forward. "I always pay attention! Otherwise, I couldn't be worthy of perfection!"

"Girl, like Soke… yeah, he said that **the first task is here**." Bars' right forefinger was pointing towards the sidewalk. "Got that?"

"He said that?!" Mirii's irises shrunk, as her head turned to her right seeing Sokeman.

The boy nodded. He was wearing his square glasses.

"For completing this first task you need to enter inside the Inknet Wars world… without attacking others, please!" He was shivering a bit, raising his hands.

"Me? Using violence?" Mirii's head rose, while folding her arms. "That would break one of perfection rules, making me unworthy of the title…" Her eyes closed. "Besides, using violence is also uncontrollable and illogical… which would only hinder my reputation more than damaging my opponents."

"Phew!" His tongue licked his own lips. "I would hate myself for attacking others…"

"One more thing…" Mirii's right hand was holding her smartphone. "… do not divulgate the information I was ever a player of this miserable videogame." Her eyes squeezed. "Understood?"

"What would be the point?" Sokeman shrugs. "Everyone would still see you from the online list."

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her mouth flattened.

"Is there a way to deactivate such awful feature?!" Her left hand was resting on her left cheek.

"No do, dudette…" He shakes his head, then he smiles. "Oh come on now, it isn't that bad playing the game…"

"It's not bad… it's disgusting." Mirii swallows silently, as her mouth was wavy and her eyebrows were up. " _At this point, let's only hope that my mother would never find this…_ "

Her eyes fell on her smartphone, which was showing different icons: her right thumb fell on a square-shaped figure which had an orange stain. Suddenly, the world around her was slowly turning into a large group of pixels… even her own hands!

" _... back to be considered unworthy, huh?_ " Her eyes went up, looking at the boy. " _The faster I follow those ridiculous tasks, the sooner I'll out of here._ "

Her eyebrows went down.

"Now, without further ado…" Her head rose. "Reveal the first task to me."

"Luckily, this one is rather simple…" Sokeman chuckles a bit, while closing his eyes. "Why, it's just a matter of **pronouncing this long phrase** …"

"… what phrase?" Her right eyebrow rose, as her face grimaces in front of Sokeman's pixilated version.

"I'll say it fully… except the last word." He shivers a bit. "If I finish saying all that, I might see more ghosts… and th-that's not good!" His irises were moving left and right.

"Stop insinuating the impossible!" Her left forefinger points him down. "Ghosts do not exist… especially in the real world!"

"Bu-but what if there are?!" The boy starts moving jerkily up and down. "Th-the rumors also say"

"Facts and evidences triumph on every single rumor… but enough talk! Let's begin!" She bended forward. " _I know I should consider that dream he did… but I refuse to talk about it, until I'm absolutely sure about the whole situation: after this shameful performance of mine, I don't want to break other perfection rules… n-not coming from me, at least!_ "

"Sigh… ah well, at least you are aware." He shrugs, still jerkily. "Alright… the phrase you must say is: **Night, realm of the shadows, show me your true** I DIDN'T SAY IT!" He turns behind, bending down and throwing his hands on his head, as he starts trembling.

"… please, get up." Her eyebrows went up. "You are safe from your imaginative dangers."

"Really?!" His head rose, as he starts turning left and right. "… ooooh, sweet day…! It's so good seeing you…!"

"GET UP, NOW!" Mirii lowered her head, while folding her arms. "You are complicating my perfect position even more!"

"Yiiikes!" He jumped up, while moving his arms. "Alright! Alright! The last word! The… … ehm… uhm… what was it, again…?" He was looking up.

"You imbecile!" Her vein popped out from her forehead, while frowning even more. "All that pathetic act for a word you couldn't even remember!"

"Wait! … wait!" His head was tilted down, staring at the smartphone. "I'll use the power of the Inknet! I'm sure I can find that word…"

Mirii's eyes closed.

"Hmpf… why even bother?" Her head rose, while her eyes opened to the middle. "The solution is rather simple… **Night, realm of the shadows** "

"NO, NO!" His right arm thrusts forward "THAT'S NOT"

" **Show me your true colors**!" She snorted.

 _WAAAM!_

Her irises shrunk, as her mouth opened a bit.

"Wh-what?! A… flash?"

 _WAAAM!_

All the sudden… the sky was dark and all the skyscrapers had dark-green pixel lines coming from black rectangular shapes. The girl gasped, immediately turning her sight left and right.

" _…_ _what happened to the game…?_ " Her teeth bite her lips. " _Was this… supposed to happen?_ "

She turned behind, seeing lamp posts with the tops broken. The sidewalk had holes spread all over, with bricks here and there…

" _Is this a futile attempt into trying to scare me…? Hmpf, useless._ " Her head lowered.

Another gasp left her mouth: her eyes could see her right hand's palm.

" _WHAT THE?!_ " Her head turned around faster. " _WHERE IS MY SMARTPHONE?!_ "

"Were you looking for this…?"

Mirii screamed a bit, turning behind: her eyes expanded, her jaw dropped. She was seeing… herself! But she was covered in darkness and her eyes were red. She grins, while holding Mirii's smartphone: her teeth were sparkling in white.

"… another… copycat?!" She bended forward, while frowning. "You'd better knock your disguise off, impostor!"

"Tee hee hee! Why I should do that…?" Her right hand was in front of her grinning smile. "I like your identity… **I want your identity**."

Mirii gasped, as she lifted her posture and her eyes almost popped out.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Mirii returns bending forward, while clenching her fists. "I'm the ultimate perfection, right now… and I intend keeping my worthy title!"

"Ooooh… I want to be the ultimate perfection!" She jumped. "Too bad you had that… unless…" She grins widely. "Unless… we decide who's the best me…"

"Challenge rejected!" Her right arm moved from Mirii's left to her right. "Return that smartphone to me, poor excuse of a villain!"

The other Mirii took a look at the smartphone… throwing it into her mouth!

"NOOOO!" Mirii dived forward, as her irises shrunk.

The girl passed herself, as she landed on her stomach and slid forward a bit.

"Tee hee hee! Fascinating… fighting your own shadow, hmm…?"

Mirii's hands were on the ground, as her arms pushed and her shoulders turned to her left: the other Mirii's arms were folded, as she kept grinning and staring her down with her red, glowing eyes.

"… who are you…?" Her eyes squeezed.

"Your shadow!" Mirii's shadow closed her eyes. "Duuuh! Who was the one wanting to see the true colors…?"

"That was referred to the night!" Mirii stands up. "Not you…" Her eyes squeezed, as her knees were bending a bit.

"Never heard of **code names**?" Her mouth closed. "You used that… to wish to see your own shadow."

"LIES!" Mirii's fists were clenching. "No matter if you still pretend to be my shadow… I'll make you knee down in front of my presence, as you'll return my smartphone…"

"Iiiih ih ih iiiiih! How funny…!" She shrugs. "Seeing you punching and kicking the air, while **ghosts** are coming…"

"Be quiet!" Mirii's right foot stomped the floor. "There are no such thing as ghosts!"

Suddenly, step sounds were coming from Mirii's behind… her ears rose, as she jerkily turns behind. Her jaw dropped. Two Inkling males and one Inkling female was walking towards the girl, leaving behind a trail of light-blue goo…

The girl took two steps backwards.

" _Two males and one female… are those…_ _ **my friends**_ _?!_ " She frowned, turning behind. "What's the meaning of"

Her irises were seeing the normal sidewalk. Gasping, the girl sprinted forward stopping in the same point where the shadow was.

" _Oh no… she got away!_ "

The steps coming from behind came quicker… Mirii resume her run.

" _…_ _why I'm running away from my friends?!_ " She stops, sliding a bit forward. " _I know who they are! After all, this is still a ridiculous, overrated toy!_ " She turns behind. "Bars, Grina and you…!"

The female ghost grabbed her right hand: suddenly, the girl starts yelping loudly as she immediately retreated her hand. The ghosts were watching Mirii… while her eyes were shrunk.

" _... what's going on? Why I felt pain…?_ " Mirii frowned. "Grina, why did you attacked me?!"

The ghosts kept looking at her.

"… for some reason, you attacked me! Please, answer your reasons right in this instant!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed down.

The ghosts' positions were still the same. Mirii starts walking backwards.

"You… are you truly the friends I know…?" Her head rose.

The ghosts start walking… Mirii's face got paler.

" _…_ _dialogue is useless… that's the truth._ " She turns behind, starting to sprint. " _Without my own shadow, I'm truly alone this time… no matter._ " Her teeth gritted. " _I don't just want to get out of this dump, without losing my identity… I need to find that ridiculous shadow and defeat her, proving who's the real perfect Mirii! And if the game's entire core is hidden in this dark world… I'll have truly fun destroying it, until not even a trace of it remains in the perfect world._ "


	205. Nightmare Wars - Prologue

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _What do you mean we can't do anything?!_

 _Hunry, please_

 _GRINA, STOP PULLING ME!_

 _WOULD YOU CALM DOWN ALREADY!? GEE!_

 _I'm calm! I-I'm perfectly calm…_

 _…_ _I see she's doing a great job, teaching you her little art._

 _Wh-what does that supposed to mean!? I wasn't thinking about anyone at that time!_

 _Like dude, aren't you thinking about her right now…? You kept punching and kicking the air, screaming her name!_

 _Bu-but when I said that, I wasn't thinking at all!_

 _And that's why I had to pull you back, Hunry…_ _ **you weren't thinking about the actual situation**_ _._

 _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO!_

 _Oh, really? You want to try pull the glasses and earpieces all by yourself?_

 _No… I…_ _ **I want to talk with her**_ _… sh-she's still here, you know… I WANT TO SEE HER!_

 _But you can't kick the door down! Come on, Hunry… please, look at us right now._

 _…_ _you are here just to stop me?_

 _No, no! We want to save Mirii too! However, we cannot run huge risks here! We must be careful… really careful, for that matter._

 _Dude, don't think we don't care one bit… actually, the whole fact was a huge shock for me as well. Like, I don't even want to know, what the girl is doing right now…_

 _I do want to know! I want to understand the problem and solve it right away!_

 _Hunry, get real: this is_

 _I don't care! I can't just stand here, doing nothing! I… I-I'll complain to Tonna! She'll know exactly what to do!_

 _She'll know jack about it… for now, all we can do is_

 _WE CAN'T WAIT, GRINA! SHE MIGHT GET WORSE AND WORSE, YOU KNOW! Actually… wh-what if she'll stay like this for days?! How she's going to eat or drink?!_

 _Hunry, calm. Down. Getting worried is useless! It will make everything worse!_

 _…_ _I feel worse… … s-sorry…_

 _Hey, hey, where are you going?!_

 _Out of here… I need air… fresh air…_

 _Where?! You don't even know this city!_

 _I don't care! This… this is the perfect time to explore it! There!_

 _Don't be stupid, Hunry! What would your little sister will say?!_

 _…_ _I don't want her to look at me… she'll cry… a lot…_

 _…_ _Hunry… please…_

 _Girl… he's not paying attention to you, anymore…_

 _Bars, let's stop him! We can't let him walk around like this! I mean, look at him right now! He seems someone that_

 _Girl, leave him alone… that guy really needs to hold a speech. I'm sure he'll return later…_

 _Even with his bad memory?!_

 _…_ _true… but if he stays here any longer, it would be bad news too. Girl, this situation is already too complicated for forcing someone to stay here… instead…_

 _…_ _huh?! Wh-why are you hugging me, Barsy?!_

 _Grina… or if you want to be called Greta right now… I… I-I'm truly scared, this time…_

* * *

Mirii was walking on the sidewalk, as her irises were gently turning left and right, while her eyelids were a bit lowered, her head was tilting upwards and her mouth is a little downturned.

" _…_ _sigh… I can't believe that this virtual city is composed by abandoned buildings and ghosts…_ " Her head lowered, as her eyes closed. " _This is not good… I must find a solution, a true logical path to follow in this madness or else I'll lose my perfect mind!_ "

Her eyes opened. At the distant, two male Inkling ghosts were walking in her direction.

" _But what can I do…? Certainly harming someone is not a solution… aside from being a total imperfection. Well, except the shadow who wants to steal my identity…_ _ **which is still unclear her way to do so**_ _._ "

The girl turns to her left, still walking on the brick holes-spread sidewalk.

" _Should I acquire more information… or trying to find that shadow?_ " Her head rose, as her eyes were seeing the dark sky. " _Sometimes tells me that finding my shadow would open up some opportunities… but without information, I have nothing on my side. Literally. If I want information then, where should I go…?_ "

Her mouth opened a bit.

" _I wonder…_ _ **how the plaza appears in this world**_ _? Maybe I can find the equivalent of the Squid Sisters… and watch their newest news report!_ " She smiles a bit. " _Finally, a real direction!_ "

She starts sprinting forward.

" _I'll also be able to reach that place in less than one minute! The sooner I get there…_ "

Suddenly, her shadow appeared with her arms opened wide and a wide grin on her face. Mirii gasped, sliding forward: the shadow disappeared in the same way she came. Mirii's irises were shrunk.

" _Wh-what was that?!_ " She turns her shoulders left and right. " _Is my shadow… following me? … I knew I shouldn't face her down like this._ " She resumes her sprint, as her face frowned. " _I'm useless without a pebble of information to work with!_ "

Squids appearing in a blue-light, blurry shape, were swimming in the circle at the distance.

" _Flying Squids…? What that has to do with the game? Why that phenomenon is even there?!_ " Mirii's head rose a bit. " _… the more I'm passing my time here… the more I'm getting very skeptical about being in the same game I was supposed to explore..._ "

The girl increased her pace, jumping towards a wall, as her feet kept walking a bit until her hands grabbed the edge: she pushed herself upwards, jumping over the wall and landing while kneeing down with her left hand touching the road.

" _Here I am… the main plaza!_ " Her head was looking forward. " _I can't get there, though… since I don't even know why Squids are swimming above the plaza… I need to be careful about this._ " She stands up. " _I need more information… I refuse to trust my destiny in the hands of unexplainable coincidences._ "

The girl walks a bit, as her head immediately tilted up: her feet were moving in tip-toes.

" _Be careful… I need to watch their movements… without getting any attention…_ "

Mirii's back was leaning against the wall, tilting slightly towards the plaza's center point. Her irises moved up: the Squids were still swimming in the middle.

" _…_ _for now, nothing is capturing my attention in particular… curses!_ " Mirii frowns a bit. " _Look closer, Mirii… I need to get as much information as squidly possible!_ "

Her eyes squeezed a bit. The Squids were still swimming in the middle… their eyes were all looking forward. Suddenly, an army of jellyfishes rose from the plaza's center, swimming upwards… and all the Squids dived down, moving towards them.

Mirii's eyes expanded, as she jumped backwards: many Squids impacted on different jellyfishes, as they slightly increased their size at each impact. Mirii's mouth flattened. The Squids were all standing still, floating on the road… then, each swam away in different directions.

" _…_ _wh-what was that…?_ " Mirii walks towards the plaza center, as her head was looking up and around. " _The Squids were waiting for the jellyfishes… so they could grow? For what reason?!_ "

The girl sighed.

" _This whole dimension is an utter mess of illogical happenings…_ " Mirii turns to her right, seeing a large monitor. " _… at least there is the monitor for the news._ "

The screen was completely black. Mirii shivered a bit.

" _…_ _don't tell me it was a complete waste, coming here…?!_ " Her irises shrunk. " _Oh no… …_ "

Suddenly, the screen flashed for a brief second before showing two Squids: the left one was completely black, the right one was completely white.

" _What the?!_ " Mirii's mouth opened. " _…_ _ **the accessories they have each on their head**_ _… are they_ "

"It's Inkopolis News Flash!" The female Squids were waiving their tentacles.

"I'm Callie…" She folded her black tentacles.

"And I'm Marie! Yay!" Her eyes closed, as she kept waiving up and down.

"This isn't really news… but since we are bored, I guess we can share some stuff with ya…" Callie sighed.

"Don't say that, cousin!" Marie frowned a bit, as her tentacles' tips clenched a bit. "Squids will love us for being the respectful citizens we are!"

" _…_ _their personalities… they are completely switched?!_ " Mirii's irises shrunk. " _Also, they are not even sisters… why cousins?!_ "

"Yeah, whatever…! Let's report this news quick and easy, so I can still continue reading my book…" Callie snorted.

"No! You promised me to a Squid Challenge later on!" Marie's irises went on fire. "I can't wait to show you that I'm the Squid Cousin who can jump the highest!"

"Nah… after the 175th try, I can only get boredom from your puny attempts…" Callie's tentacles covered her eyes. "Can we please get this over with…?"

"You'll not swim away from the challenge, little Squid!" Marie's right tentacle was pointing down her cousin. "Not this time! I… I'LL TAKE YOUR BOOK IN HOSTAGE!" Her eyes closed.

Callie's tentacles came back down.

"… anyway, **the ferocious Duuj once again returned in the city, terrorizing everyone**... not a big surprise, really. You know the drill, then… stay in your houses and no one gets hurt…"

"We also report **another team of brave Squids are on their way into catching as many jellyfishes possible to grow large and fight the monster**!" Marie went closer to the TV screen, as her tentacles' tips were clenching. "What are YOU waiting for, Squids?! Go out and grow! We need all the help we can get!"

"Yawn… it's useless… how many times I have to tell that?" Callie's eyelids went in the middle. "Go get yourself a favor and stay in your houses… no one gets hurt… and we don't have to report any shenanigans… got it? Good."

"Why it's so hard to work with you?!" Marie was looking at Callie, while frowning a lot. "You just had to get in my way, don't you?! You want to make me mad, hmmmm?!"

Marie hissed, as she dived towards Callie: the screen was now showing a distortion. Mirii's mouth flattened.

" _…_ _the more information I get… the more crazy I'm becoming…_ "

 _Tee hee hee! Do you like my world?_

Mirii immediately turns behind, seeing her own shadow grinning and folding her arms.

"You claim to live here?!" Mirii was bending forward, as she clenches her fists. "Then, you are NOT my shadow!"

"Oh… how naïve you are…" Her left arm stretched to the left, as her head rose while tilting to her left, with her eyes closed. "… still thinking to have a chance against me…"

"Mark my own words!" Mirii's left forefinger points her shadow down, as her left foot slides forward. "I'll find a way to make you knee down and eat every single word you just said!"

"… tee hee hee! You really are not understanding the situation…? Ok… how about this?" Her legs opened wide.

Suddenly, Mirii's shadow grew a lot! Mirii gasped, as she jumped. Her shadow bended down, still grinning.

"… in this world… you are a little bug! You are no one… truly no one!"

"… hmpf." Mirii rose her head. "You are stating such? Then… **why don't end this fight with a splat**? Yes… crush me, you pile of nothing!" Mirii's right foot stomped.

The shadow kept staring at her.

"Tee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Aaaawwwww, I thought you were easily scared…"

"Then, if that's true… that means you couldn't eat my smartphone or even grabbed it!" Mirii grits her teeth. "Tell me… where did you threw that?!"

"… **I never had your smartphone in the first place**." She nodded.

Mirii's eyes almost popped out.

"WH-WHAAAAAAAAATT?!" Her hands grabbed her tentacles. "NO! I-IMPOSSIBLE! YOU… YO-YOU…"

"Tee hee hee! You came here with just your identity…" Her right fingers snapped: her smartphone, in gigantic size, appeared on her right hand. "… and I live by making things appear!"

She throws the smartphone towards Mirii, as she screamed loudly and covered her face. … her arms went down, as her face was staring at her shadow grinning.

"I'm a shadow of illusions… and I got so sick of being one." Her red eyes blinked. "I want an identity so bad… I want to make things happen for real!"

"But you can't do anything to change that!" Mirii's right forefinger was pointing her down.

"… ooooooh, yes I can…" She nodded. "I can get an identity… and leave YOU in the shadow."

Her large, right hand moved towards the girl stopping in front of her as her palm was pointing up.

"You… are acting like an idiot."

"… EXCUSE ME?!" Mirii was standing on tiptoes, as her arms stretched down and her fists clenched. "Return to your normal size, giantess coward…"

"… for what? You can't attack me and I can't attack you… but I can still stop your progress." She nodded.

"How?! You can't do anything!" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "Stop wasting my time!"

Suddenly, Mirii's irises shrunk.

"… wasting my time…?" Mirii's jaw dropped.

"Tee hee hee! Ooooh, poor little Squid… little also on her knowledge…"

Gradually, the shadow disappears.

 _…_ _little will do anything…_ _ **to change her fate**_ _…_


	206. Nightmare Wars - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _What's going on?!_

 _Oh hey, Miss Rules! You don't greet your friends anymore?_

 _Grina, where is Mirii?!_

 _Whoa, whoa! No need to get all mad at me…!_

 _I'm not mad… I'm worried! The worry feeling reaching the darn ceiling right now!_

 _Worried about Mirii?! Wow… that's weird! I thought you cared so much about your chief position._

 _…_ _actually, I'm worried about THAT!_

 _Aaaaaah, now that's the Tonna we all knew in those recent days!_

 _Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! I wish the best for Mirii too, you know! Just… I'm covered in bad ink! It's hurting a lot too!_

 _Sigh… you came here to talk with Mirii?_

 _Yes! Where is she?!_

 _…_ _she's not in the conditions to talk, right now… me and Barsy are waiting here for updates on the situation._

 _…_ _so… i-it's true, isn't it?! She… s-she_

 _Yep. No need to be Captain Obvious on us… but right now, you should turn behind and get back in your fancy, little office._

 _Wh-what did you just said to me…?_

 _…_ _come on, knock that poker face off yourself. Do you really think I didn't realize_ _ **your intention**_ _?_

 _Grina, be quiet! This is_

 _Even in front of the facts, you still want to talk with Mirii… otherwise, your little mission is going to smell a bit…_

 _Ggghh! Wh-what the_

 _Agents are going to get suspicious even more now… is THAT what's making you all worried up, huh? Well, considering what this mission was even all about…_

 _Stop it! You… you don't know anything!_

 _…_ _eh eh… my ears aren't really down as you might think… nor is my brain. I know why 2 + 2 equals 4, Tonna. Actually, even Bars knows it._

 _Eh eh! Like, we went around for a bit… and Grina got this idea of talking a bit about Mirii._

 _I heard many, many Agents wanted to check things out themselves… but it seems you already know the whole story._

 _…_ _to think I considered Mirii the bright one… you… yo-you keep wearing that ridiculous mask all the time… don't you?_

 _Well? What did you expect from Greta Inkolina? Working in studios isn't just a fun job of acting…_ _ **your mind opens up like a window**_ _. I learned to always see the world as a theater: if the act goes wrong, there is the whole backstage to check…_

 _Look, if I knew all about this before, you could bet I wouldn't let you dive in this stupid mission!_

 _So, your chief butt could be safe from unnecessary risks…_

 _NO, IT'S NOT JUST THAT!_

 _Yeah, yeah, always on the second place… we know you, Tonna. Actually…_ _ **we knew you**_ _._

 _Wh-what's that now…?_

 _…_ _sometimes… bugs should remain bugs. There is a reason, after all._

 _You… are telling ME that I'm a bug?! Do you want to see your butt out of this building?!_

 _If you don't care about the consequences… you could try._

 _…_ _you have something in mind, right now…_

 _Not just me: Bars has his tricks up to his sleeves too. But let's cut this chit-chat now, shall we? We are asking you to return in your office and wait._

 _But the other Agents will get near Mirii!_

 _Ooooh, don't worry about them… no, actually you should worry about them from a different perspective._

 _…_ _do you really know something important?!_

 _I know they are asking for some investigation on this mission you took so seriously… now you know what you should really do in your office._

 _NOT JUST TO WAIT, HUH?!_

 _Well… even while waiting, you would still notice this… right now, I'm sure you'll get a little surprise in your office, waiting for you._

 _Grrrrrr…! I-I still don't understand which tricks you have, though…_

 _Oh? You are still thinking about your own wounds? Heh…! Eh eh… right now, me and Barsy are highly involved in this mission… you try to kick our butts, we will sing… to every Agent we find._

 _ABOUT WHAT?!_

 _We'll say some more details about the mission we took… which will throw you directly from the frying pan into the fire._

 _WHAT?! … you are seriously going to lie in front of those Agents…?_

 _Who said we are going to? You are the one. Our words against yours. I bet even Hunry would join that too… and right now, he really can't think of anything else._

 _Ly-lying to get your revenge…? Th-that's low!_

 _Ooooh, look the little Squid who's talking! Trying to swim under her friends' noses, just to make sure she can keep her little chief sit._

 _I have other friends as well! If things gets too tough, I'm sure to not be alone!_

 _Oh yeah, sure… they can do a lot about that! Especially since they aren't involved in this mission… and they would get seen as suspicious too!_

 _Eeeeh?!_

 _Unlike certain Squids, I don't think your special friends would really care to go all the way for you… if that means getting their rank stripped out._

 _…_ _grrrr… … Grina… I hope you know what this means…_

 _War? Alright, sure! Go ahead with that… I can't wait for it!_

 _I hope you are joking._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _when I was young… I asked myself, how freedom was like…_

 _…_ _you really want to quit this priceless job?_

 _What would be the point… if I just ask that to my friends? Actually… my other two friends._

 _You know that Mirii really wants to dig deep in that matter. She'll never let you get away with it._

 _…_ _what did I just said, before? Enough with the chit-chat. I want you to leave. Now._

 _…_ _yes, I guess I really should… … wait, one more question, before I go._

 _Hmm?_

 _Are you seeing me as an enemy, right now?_

 _…_ _that will only depend from you, Tonna._

 _…_ _I see… I see…_

* * *

" _... that shadow is really starting to get on my nerves…_ " Mirii turns to her left, seeing a ramp. " _… at the same time, I couldn't face the situation properly. Should I blame myself for my lack of effort or should I blame the situation itself for the lack of information?_ "

The girl walks towards the ramp.

" _That will be decided later: for now, I need to hurry and_ _ **reach the Squid Cousins' studios**_ _. Hopefully, they are still in that structure._ "

Mirii sprinted, frowning a bit.

" _I don't care if I'll find them still fighting over each other… I'll make them obey my orders and let out all the information they know! Even if that means to be involved in a fight…_ "

The girl stops in front of a window-like door: her mouth opened a bit. Immediately, she turns behind and around.

" _The pixels… they are gone!_ " Mirii blinked her eyes two times. " _… I can't explain the reason yet… but I don't see this as good news…_ "

Her right hand pushed the door, turning her head to her left.

" _I'm surprised to not find any security… but then again, this is supposed to be a little game._ " Mirii cleared her voice, as her head rose and her irises start bouncing left and right. "Whoever is inside this room, I require your presence!"

The girl shivered a bit, as her eyes followed small clouds coming from her mouth.

" _…_ _I'll surely not reduce my position into an unsecure, trembling appearance._ " Her head turned around. " _Where is that cursed air conditioner?!_ "

Her sight rose, seeing a white air conditioner making a faint noise. The girl walks towards the machine, still looking at it.

" _Located in an unreachable spot, of course… then, I have no choice but to find the connected remote._ " She turns behind. " _… not on the table…_ "

"Who are you?!"

Immediately, Mirii turned to her right as she lifts her posture: Callie and Marie were folding their tentacles, while frowning and floating a bit in midair.

"… the Squid Cousins, right?" Mirii rose her head, while folding her arms. "I was looking for you."

"… to be fair, you seemed really interested in that old, air conditioner…" Callie closed her eyes.

"I was not!" Mirii lowered her head, while frowning. "My intention was to shut down the illegal activity of turning this room into a fridge!"

"Oh, oh… looks like it's doing it again!" A sweat drop appeared on Marie's left side, as her eyes closed. "Then, shall we move in another room?"

"And refusing to solve this problem, once and for all?!" Mirii's left forefinger pointed right at the two Squids. "I want to see this machine not producing any more imperfection in the air… where is the remote?"

"… my cousin went mad the other day… she took the remote, hoping to hit me…" Callie shrugged. "… all that's left is just a faint memory of this white, old remote…"

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"… you two are nuts… nuts!"

"Meh, whatever… it's not like the world is ending or anything." Callie turned behind. "'cuse me, I have a book waiting for me"

"Stop it right there!" Mirii's left foot slides forward, as her fists clenched. "I demand information! Information all about this videogame world I ended up to!"

"… videogame? This? Hmm… now, that's interesting…" Callie returned forward. "You believe to be in a videogame…?"

"Of course!" Mirii nodded, retreating her left foot. "You are nothing more than corrupted data… as well as the entire world, that's!"

"… what it makes you think of that…?" Callie folded her arms.

"I entered in this world through my smartphone! Unfortunately, I lost it… thus, my only chance to get back in the perfect world." Mirii lowered her head, shaking it slowly, while sighing.

"… very interesting…" Callie kept her lowered eyelids on the middle. "… but I'm afraid to confirm that this world is as real as yours."

"How?!" Mirii frowned, bending forward.

"Simple. When someone gets splatted here… they are splatted forever." Callie folded her arms. "In videogames, you can always come back… not here."

"Wh-what?!" Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her teeth gritted. "Bu-but… I-I swear to have seen this flash when I said a long phrase…"

"… no, that's not how videogames work." Callie shakes her head. "You don't say hocus pocus and get teleported in other worlds."

"This was supposed to be a hunt for the Squid King!" Mirii's left forefinger pointed at Callie. "By completing tasks, I would find him and stop his illegal videogame activity!"

"Squid King?!" Marie's irises shrunk, as her two tentacles went on her four, smaller ones. "You… you want to stop him?!" She swallowed silently.

"… why that hint of cowardice?" Mirii rose her head, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Have you heard our news, before?!" Marie's eyes were wide, a bit watery.

"The monstrous attack? Sure." She nodded.

"The Squid King is the one doing all that!" Marie starts trembling.

"Why? Judging from the name, he should be the king of this world…" Mirii folded her arms.

"But he's self-proclaimed! No one ever wanted him, not even us!" Her right tentacle pointed at Callie, while her left tentacle pointed at herself.

"… sigh… I hate to say this… but I'm a bit worried about those recent attacks he's doing…" Callie's irises moved to her right. "Especially that gigantic cat… he's causing a ruckus all over my library… and cleaning it every time, makes me a tad angry…"

"We can't do anything about that, Callie!" Marie turned over her cousin, as she waves her tentacles up and down. "I-I don't want to get eaten by th-that monster, you know! And… he's attacking us once a week!"

"That would be twice… he attacked 2 days ago." Callie's irises pointed to her left, staring at Marie. "Kinda strange… isn't it?"

"… yeah, you are right…" Marie's irises shrunk. "I wonder why…"

"… funny question…" Callie's irises moved towards Mirii. "… I feel like the answer is right in front of us…"

Mirii's jaw dropped.

"M-me?!" Her hands pointed down herself. "Wh-what relation I have with Squid King?! Or with this world even?!"

"That would be your problem… me and Marie have nothing to do with this…" Callie turned behind. "… you want to get out of this world you called imperfect? Go ask that question to the Squid King… maybe he's looking for you, as well…"

"Where can I find him?!" Mirii bended forward, while lowering her head and still staring at the two Squids.

"… the cat… he controls the cat… that's all." She floats away.

"I'm not done with you two!" Mirii's left arm stretched towards Callie.

"Sigh… leave us alone… I want to read a book… I hate talking so much…" She kept floating forward.

"I'm being chased by a shadow, lately. Can you tell me anything about it?" Mirii rose her head, while folding her arms.

"A shadow? … we are all chased by one, you know." Marie tilted to her left. "What's the matter?"

"This shadow wants to steal my identity, unlike an ordinary one!" Mirii frowned. "What I have to do, in order to prevent such fate?"

"… again… this is your problem… not ours…" Callie's voice was coming from behind a wall. "You are the one dealing with rebellious shadows… and you are the only one to stop them."

Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

"Marie… come. Leave her alone… let her steal the air conditioner too, if she really wants it…"

Marie floated backwards a bit.

"… I saw you attacking your cousin." Mirii rose her head. "Why obeying such arrogant Squid?"

Marie looked down for a moment: she turned behind and sprinted away. Mirii sighed loudly.

" _This world is beyond illogical… that's the truth._ " The girl starts walking. " _The objective is clear, now: find the Squid King and his ginormous cat._ "

Mirii pulled the clear door, walking out of the building.

" _But first… I need to take a quick rest, since I want to face the monster down in full energy._ " She was stepping down the ramp. " _… I also wouldn't mind reading some books… but I'm afraid Callie will start a fight with me, if I try asking a book from her._ "

Her feet touched the road: her head was twisting left and right, seeing three familiar shops, a tall tower and the small alley she came from. She was standing still, still shivering a bit.

" _…_ _sigh…_ " She starts walking towards the alley. " _… Hunley… I wonder what he's doing right now… … I wonder if he's getting worried about my absence… that would be really unfortunate, if I can't get back into the perfect with my glorious identity… … although… if I return without a name… will Hunley still be able to recognize me?_ "

Her stomach felt a bit in pain.

" _…_ _I want to see him, again… I will do everything possible, in order to make that happen._ "

The girl stops in front of a vending machine, lying against the wall. Her right hand started to move around her body.

" _…_ _of course I would also be out of cash. OF COURSE!_ " She kicked the machine, frowning a lot. " _IS THERE ANYTHING WORSE THAN THIS SITUATION?!_ "

"What's that? You are also poor, little Squid?"

Mirii's irises shrunk: immediately she turns around.

"If I find your awful mug ever again, I'll make sure to defy this videogame's logic by putting you down!" Her fists were clenching, her teeth were gritted and smoke was coming out from her ears.

"You want to find me? Why, I'm not under your nose or anything…"

Mirii's irises shrunk: they turned towards the tip of her nose, seeing her shadow sitting on it. She waves her right hand.

"Long time no see, huh?!" She grins.

The girl frowns a lot.

"From giantess to nano shadow… crushing you would be an immense pleasure." Her right thumb and forefinger pushed towards the shadow.

"Oooooh, you weren't kidding at all, before! Aaaccckkk…! I-I'm a piece of paper now!"

Her fingers retreated: her shadow was much flatter than before… until after 1 second, where she returned into her normal shape.

"Do you want to attack me again?!" Her red eyes grew, as her mouth formed a small 3.

"… still thinking to know how to waste my time… … although, I wanted to take a little rest before resuming my mission." Mirii's eyelids lowered a bit. "However, if you remain this bug size, that would only improve my mood…" She smiles. "… since I'm clearly the superior Mirii, here."

"Do you like that? Good!" She stands up, smiling. "Then, I'll stay small!"

Mirii's mouth returned to normal, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"… I wasn't expecting such answer from you…"

"Tee hee hee! You are so funny, Mirii!" She chuckles a bit, bending down. "Why would you expect anything at this point?! It's not like you have a timer or anything…"

"You SAID there is a timer!" Mirii frowned. "Are you trying to eat back your words?!"

"Ooooh, I wish I could eat them… but alas, a shadow can't eat anything!" Her shadow's right eye winked. "Why… the only who can ever eat something is this little giantess I'm looking at!"

"Hmpf. Even an idiot would have figured that one out…" Mirii's head rose. "Alas, I have no money with me… thus, the only progress I got is to see my superiority."

"Giving up already? What, you want the shadows taking your identity THAT easily?! Oh come, Mirii… you were supposed to be more stronger that that!" Her shadow turned behind. "What a letdown…"

Mirii frowns even more.

"… I never mentioned that, before…"

"But still! Renouncing a nice, little rest right after you said it?! That's nonsense!" Mirii's shadow opened her arms wide.

"… what an interesting statement…" Mirii smiles, keeping her eyebrows down. "You can hear my thoughts?"

Her shadow kept looking at her: suddenly, she starts to disappear gradually.

"…?" Mirii's right eyebrow went up. "Why retreating? I'm closer to see you bending down on the ground?"

" **Why retreating? I'm closer to see you bending down on the ground?** "

"Hmm?! You DARE to repeat my own words?!" Mirii was looking around. "Insolent! Incapable of even holding an intelligent speech?! Where are you, now?!"

Mirii's face was pointing down the wall, as she was seeing her own shadow resting on it.

"… you are there, aren't you?!" Mirii's left forefinger was pointing the shadow. "Daring to copy the original without a shame?! Tsk!" She turns behind. "Fine… be destined to be my own shadow. For me, that's nothing more than a flawless victory."

The girl was now staring at the vending machine: she snorted, turning herself to her right.

" _…_ _even if I had any money… the food offered is all a pile of junk. I want to rest and remain as healthy as always. It looks like I have no choice, now…_ " Her head rose, seeing the wall. " _… she can hear my thoughts... I wonder what that has to do with anything…_ "


	207. Nightmare Wars - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _... girl..._

 _Yes, Barsy?_

 _Like... it's been a while and... you know… how about we go out and take some fresh air?_

 _Not now, silly! You know that we are the only ones who can help Mirii out!_

 _Girl, I know the good intentions… but those Agents dudes and dudettes can still get past us with the force._

 _And we'll use our brains to drive them off! Just like we did with Tonna!_

 _Uhm… do you think she went mad? I really hope not…_

 _…_ _I hope the opposite, actually._

 _You want her as your enemy?_

 _No no, not my enemy… but an enemy for a certain someone._

 _What you mean?_

 _Think about it, Barsy… who is the one who wants to keep on going with that matter? Certainly not you or me or even Hunry…_

 _Mirii?_

 _Yep! Now… because of Mirii, Tonna is really walking on bad ink… do you really think that at this point, we will still get involved into this matter as easily as before?_

 _Oh… oooooh, like wait a sec! You say that… you protected Mirii for another reason as well?_

 _Well… it depends how you look at it. It's not me who's going against Mirii… we are truly help her out, in a sense._

 _Yeah, that whole thing is kinda scaring me too… like, who wants to deal with all that stuff?_

 _I know, I know… I certainly don't want to live my whole life, chasing down those organizations… do you remember what I said that day, not too long ago…? I still haven't changed my mind._

 _Yeah… but girl, what about the money? We will get nowhere without getting some of that._

 _Eh eh… that would be the second phase of my little plan, there._

 _…_ _you have a plan?_

 _Yep! A plan who will put the Inkinators back to its roots… the true roots!_

 _But Mirii said that Turf Wars are used_

 _Meh… at the end, who cares about it? It's not like they want to conquer the world or anything… with the little information we know, Project Neo could actually be used for the good of all Squids!_

 _And you think that Mirii will let you reactivate the station just like that?_

 _Eh eh eh… she may look tough… she may even think to know our capabilities… but she'll never expect this little surprise I'm planning for Phase 2._

 _You'll talk about it to me as well?_

 _Yep! Not now… later this night. I'll show you my cards… and I'll organize them in such way, that Mirii and Hunry will join us without questioning anything._

 _And then… our careers will be dedicated to Turf Wars?_

 _That's my ultimate goal... but I have other things in mind, as well! For example, I really want to plan out a brief holiday for us… you know, forgetting this whole menace for a moment and have just fun! It would be amazing, Barsy! Especially when Greta Inkolina is the one planning everything!_

 _Oooooh, man…! Can't wait for that! Eh eh… still… there is one thing I don't understand…_

 _Hmm?_

 _At the end… we are still the Inkinators! Like, who cares if we are Agents, Rangers or just plain ol' Squids: the important thing is to stay in the team!_

 _…_ _no… that's not what I really want…_

 _No?_

 _Listen… I… I don't really like being an "Agent"… this whole atmosphere keeps making me a bit nervous too. I hate the air we are breathing here… and I hate even more those moments where we either follow the trails for reaching this project or when we have to deal with even more Stingrays._

 _Oh… you mean the real danger, huh?_

 _…_ _I want to live a life without thinking anything complicated. I want to share great moments with my dear friends, too. I can't get out of this with just you… Hunry and Mirii must come with us too._

 _"_ _Must"?_

 _…_ _yes… … I'm not gonna lie… when Tonna appeared here, I really wished to throw a punch on her face._

 _Whoa, whoa! Like, girl! You said_

 _I KNOW WHAT I SAID, BARS! I don't want her to be my enemy… because that could mean bad news for the team and my whole plan. Still, I'm making sure she's walking exactly in the direction I want her to go._

 _So… yeah, not attacking her but using her._

 _Yeah… still, you don't have any idea how much hatred I have for her, right now._

 _Because of what they did to Mirii?_

 _That mission was totally bogus! That Soke loser…_ _ **he never showed up, after that incident**_ _!_

 _Uhm… I wonder where he's now…_

 _Probably in a place where we are not around._

 _…_ _about that mission…_

 _Bars, it's useless talking about it. We still don't know all the exact details… but I know one thing for sure: Tonna was trying to get on Inkinators' way! That doesn't mean just Mirii… look at Hunry! Poor guy! He must be so sad and worried… …_

 _…_ _girl?_

 _…_ _don't mind me… I want to see Tonna again…_

 _GIRL, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!_

 _Grrrr… th-that darn witch…! If I see her again… this time she'll really receive a punch!_

 _Then, you want to blow up your entire plan?!_

 _…_ _sigh… … what she did was unforgivable… … but you are right, I can't let my emotions get the best of me. I-I'm sorry for that… … sniff… m-my poor friends…_

 _No, no, please… calm down, girl. Come on… Mirii can still get out of this… and Hunter will get all happy for that._

 _…_ _it's been a while, since he left… … sigh, I hope he's ok…_

 _…_

 _…_ _Hunry?! Hunry!_

 _Hi…_

 _Wh-what's up with that face?! … oh… you want to know about Mirii, don't you?_

 _…_ _not just that…_

 _What do you mean?!_

 _…_ _while I was walking back… I saw that guy we encountered before… here, in the Headquarters._

 _…_

 _He was talking with some Squids… and he saw me, while I was looking! He immediately closed the door… and another Agent immediately came near me, telling that I shouldn't peek on others' offices. That's when I left and walked back here._

 _…_ _Hunry… would you mind if you tell us where this office is?_

 _Pretty much the one in front of the stairs… why?_

 _Listen up, I want you to stay here… while me and Barsy will move somewhere._

 _Again? Alright, sure._

 _Come on, Bars: we are still in time._

* * *

Mirii was walking on the sidewalk: suddenly, two females ghosts appeared into thin air. The girl gritted her teeth.

" _Curses!_ " She turns behind, sprinting and frowning. " _I'm being surrounded by ghosts! Ghosts I wish to know a way for taking them all out…_ "

Mirii turned to her left, bending behind a red pillar which an Inkling word was written on the center: it was saying "MAIL".

" _I'm getting sick of running away like a helpless Squid… … but if I fight the ghosts, I could receive unspeakable injuries which I couldn't cure. I don't even have a long-ranged weapon to defend myself with… or even any economical ways to get one. This situation can't go on like this… it must stop. I'll make it happen for real._ "

Her head was sticking out from her red pillar's right side, seeing a traffic light with all three round glasses black. Her head rose.

" _…_ _there is something wrong about this city… the Squid Cousins claimed that this is a real world… then_ _ **why this city feels abandoned**_ _? Am I still playing a videogame who pretends to be real?_ "

Mirii gently walks to the left, standing in front of the red pillar but facing the traffic lights: her arms folded.

" _Not to mention… that whole scene with my shadow… her behavior was beyond odd for such character._ " Her eyes closed. " _Sigh… so many questions… so frustrating to see all of them unanswered._ "

Her eyebrows rose.

" _But what can I do at this point…? What I could possibly do against a gigantic monster, if I have nothing to defend myself with…?_ "

She turns behind, walking a bit.

" _…_ _speaking of monsters… I wonder if Squid King and his monster are still rampaging the city._ "

Her head rose, tilting left and right.

" _…_ _huh… come to think of it, I have been walking for a while and I didn't found any trace of this supposed monster. Not even a sight… … siiiiigghhh…_ "

Her head felt like moving left and right without control.

" _I'm so tired… I-I'm begging for many things, yet I can't take any single one of them…_ "

Mirii's left leg slides backwards, as the girl went down and her right foot was pushing the floor. Her teeth gritted, her right hand fell on her right knee.

" _Anf… uff… wh-what… wh-what's going on, now…? I… I suddenly feel incredibly tired… … I don't understand…_ "

 _Miiiiirrriiiiiiiiii…_

Her head was jerkily tilting upwards: her eyes tracked a small light circle in the sky.

" _…_ _huh… this place is a never-ending parade of unexplainable events…_ "

 _Yooouuuuuu… coooommmeeeeeee… heeeeerrreeeeee…_

" _…_ _nngghhh… … who are you…?_ " She frowned, as sweat covered her forehead.

The small circle was still up in the sky. Mirii let out a loud gasp, starting to breath loudly.

" _Th-that light… I… I have to get rid of it, somehow… it's… i-it's…_ "

Suddenly, the shape disappeared. Mirii's irises shrunk, as her eyes tilted to her right: her shadow was grinning, as her right arm was stretching sideways.

"… were you calling for help?" Her right arm retreated back. "There! I saved you!"

Mirii kept staring at her shadow, gradually breathing normally: she stands up, as her head rose.

"You…" Her eyes were squeezing. "… what games are you playing?"

"No one!" Her eyes closed, as her hands went behind her back. "You were screaming for help, so I saved you."

"… you can read my mind, huh…" Her arms folded. "… can you at least confirm it?"

" **…** **can you at least confirm it?** " Her shadows' arms folded.

"Stop repeating like an idiot!" Mirii bended a bit forward, frowning.

" **Stop repeating like an idiot!** " Mirii's shadow bended a bit forward, frowning.

"What this act wants to prove?! That you can indeed read my mind, because you are my true shadow?!" Mirii snorted.

The shadow kept looking at her: her head lowered.

"Siiigghh… why it's so hard to talk with myself…? … why that question, if I even know its answer?"

"Hmpf. You are the one who decided to hold idiotic speeches, just as this one." Mirii shakes her head, while closing her eyes.

"You ARE the idiot here."

Mirii's eyes opened, as veins popped out from her forehead. Mirii's shadow was frowning, still keeping her red eyes.

"… yes, you heard that one right." Her head rose. "Also, heard this one at the first shot: I HATE YOU!"

Mirii's shadow sprinted, throwing a punch at Mirii: her arm passed the girl, which irises were shrunk. The shadow kept staying in such position for three seconds, before retreating backwards.

"I hate you…" Her head lowered. "… I hate you…"

"The reason?" Mirii rose her head.

"… you forgot the reason… … I know you did…" Her head was still lowered.

"… your answer is invalid." Mirii's eyes squeezed. "If this is your newest attempt to stop my progress, I"

"I knew it… you forgot the reason…" Her head went back on neutral position. "… after all, what I was expecting from the shadow of a former person…?"

"I'm no shadow." Mirii lowered her head, frowning. "Enough with your insults: leave the original alone."

The girl starts walking past her shadow.

"… how…"

Mirii stopped, as her ears rose. Her head was still looking forward.

"… how can you appreciate… **that goal of yours**?" Her shadow's eyebrows were up.

"Perfection…? Is that what you mean…?" Mirii kept her previous position.

"… you know that one is useless… no matter how hard you try to hide that fact." Her shadow sniffed loudly. "I know all about you, Mirii… you… **you would love to care the next Squid, don't you**?"

Her shadow bended forward.

"WHY ACTING SO COLD, THEN?!" She grits her teeth.

"… I was right before… there is no way you are my shadow." Mirii turns behind, folding her arms. "I have the desire to save the city, restoring its perfect state."

"Even if that means to destroy it first?!" Her shadow's fists were clenching.

Mirii opened her mouth wide.

"… o-of course not!" Mirii bends forward, frowning a bit. "I would never destroy others' lives! That would be an act of imperfection!"

"And you really need that to understand what's right or wrong…?" Her shadow starts walking.

"That's common sense! Perfection lives in common sense!" Mirii took two steps backwards.

"… but you are not always perfect… you know that…" Her shadow's eyes were a bit watery. "… please… stop following perfection… it doesn't just hurt you… your friends will also be involved!"

Her shadow stopped, as her hands were clasped. Mirii folds her arms, as her head rose.

"… if you truly know me… tell me, **which candy is my absolute favorite**?" Her eyes squeezed.

… her shadow's mouth was wide open: sweat covered her forehead.

"… ehm… f-favorite candy…? You have one…?" She swallows silently.

Mirii turns behind, beginning to walk.

"Wait! Waaaiiiitttt!" Her right arm stretched forward, as sweat jumped out of her forehead. "Give me one sec, will ya?! It's been… long! Yes, very long since I last saw you"

"It also happened rather recently." Mirii's head rose. "Now be quiet and leave me alone."

The girl kept walking, as her eyes closed. Her eyes reopened, seeing her shadow in front of her with her hands behind her back.

"… if I say the truth now, will you listen to me…?" Her head tilted a bit to her left.

"I have no time for more lies… be gone." Her eyes reclosed.

"I can help you defeat Squid King! I know what to do!" Her arms opened wide, while walking backwards.

"The only thing you can do is to disappear from my sight… because my ears are not"

RROOOOOOAAAARRRRR!

Mirii jumped, while opening her eyes and turning her head to her left: a gigantic cat was jumping from each building's top, moving the right-front paw at smaller Squids in the distance.

"… finally, the moment I was waiting for." Mirii sprinted. "A chance to stop Squid King, once and for all!"

"But you have nothing on your arsenal!" Mirii's shadow was now sitting on her head, with her eyebrows up. "Listen to me, please…"

"SHUT UP!" Her hands were passing her shadow. "This is an important matter, you babbling buffoon! That cat must go down, which will also stop the Squid King and make this videogame world cease to exist!"

"… sigh… wh-why are you not giving me a second chance…? I-I'm begging you… … you know what? Turf it: you need to get more jellyfishes for the Squids." Her shadow frowned.

"… how?" Mirii turned to her left, while sprinting. "I can't gather something inconsistent as"

"You need to get a flute and play it: jellyfishes will start following you." Mirii's shadow folded her arms.

"CURSES!" Mirii turns behind, after seeing three ghostly Inklings walking by: she sprinted back, turning once again on her left. "… a flute?! And YOU expect me to believe I can get a"

"In order to get the flute, you have to… … wait, let me check the instructions first." Her shadow disappeared.

"The instructions?! Wh-what are you talking about?!" Her irises went up. "… hey! HEY! You wanted to talk so much and now"

BUMF!

Mirii fell on her back, sliding a bit on the sidewalk: her eyes immediately saw a tall ghostly Inkling staring at her. Mirii frowns down.

" _…_ _I hate this game… I HATE IT!_ " Mirii jumped upwards, throwing a kick towards the ghostly figure.

It exploded into bursts of light-blue pixels: a "one-hundred" number came out of it.

" _…_ _wh-what that number is supposed to mean?!_ " Mirii's eyes were a bit wide. " _… hmpf, it doesn't matter: I had the solution all this time, under my nose._ "

The girl turns behind, seeing the previous three ghostly Inklings.

" _…_ _it will be so satisfying, eliminate such products of manipulation!_ " She sprinted, while gritting her teeth.

Mirii threw a right punch, a right kick and a spinning right kick. All three ghostly Inklings exploded, one releasing 100, the middle one releasing 200 and the right one releasing 400.

" _…_ _hmpf, that was perfection at work._ " Mirii rose her head. " _… but eliminating those pathetic voids can't be considered my top priority… for now, I must verify the existence of this flute._ "

Her head turned to her left, seeing a collection of buildings right on the cat's right side.

" _…_ _a city has shops… maybe there is a shop who can sell such item._ " Mirii smiled a bit. " _Mirii, you are truly perfection incarnated._ "

She sprints forward, turning to her left: suddenly, gradually her sight went black.

"WHAT THE?!"

Her sight was now seeing herself around the buildings: her eyes were almost popped out, as her irises shrunk.

" _Wh-what happened?!_ " Mirii turns left and right, opening her mouth. " _Why I'm all the sudden in the exact area I wanted to reach?!_ "

RROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Mirii jumped, tilting her head up: the cat passed above her, landing on the top of a building.

" _…_ _I hope that this will not happen again… especially if that means to get right in front of that cat._ " Mirii swallows silently.

Her head lowered, seeing a wide group of ghostly Inklings. She growled faintly.

" _More idiots walking in my way…_ " She sprinted. " _I declare no interruptions for my progress!_ "

Mirii jumped, kicking a ghostly Inkling with her right foot. She yelled, throwing many punches and kicks at each enemy: numbers kept popping out from them.

" _Anf… anf… I'm exhausted…_ " She was bending forward, breathing loudly, with her eyelids on the middle. " _… I'm tired of fighting them… …_ "

Tink!

Mirii's head tilted upwards, seeing Inkling letters.

" _…_ _ **level up**_ _…? What does that mean…?_ "

A ghostly Inkling's right hand touched Mirii's right tentacle: the girl jumped, turning over the ghostly Inkling.

" _…_ _what's this…?_ _ **I don't feel anywhere in pain as before…**_ _come to think of it… I feel like I could run miles and miles or sending those Inklings flying. ... there is no time for any explanations._ " Mirii frowned. " _I don't require any rests … for now, I'll make sure to see the road completely clean from those ghosts!_ "

The girl resumed her punches and kicks towards the now smaller group of ghostly Inklings. She threw three punches at three different ghostly Inklings in less than a second! She kept gliding in the air, kicking 4 ghostly Inklings in a row!

" _W-wow, what's happening to me?!_ " Mirii's mouth was open, as her eyes grew a bit. " _I'm fighting so perfectly… it must be the intuition I'm accumulating by fighting all those monsters._ " She smiles a bit. " _This is… perfection. I'm getting more and more perfect…_ " Her smile grew. " _… and I'm still not satisfied about it._ "

Mirii turned behind, throwing a spinning kick to 4 ghostly Inklings.

" _Yes, YES!_ " Her irises shrunk, her smile reached her cheeks. " _More power… I want MORE POWER!_ "

Mirii throws a right punch, which was making her sliding forward: a line of 12 ghostly Inklings exploded. Her head rose, seeing numbers flying upwards: she bursts into a laugh, as her eyebrows were down, her mouth was showing her teeth and her arms were opened.

" _There isn't any room for doubts: I'm truly perfect!_ "


	208. Nightmare Wars - Chapter 3

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _... drat..._

 _Girl, what's wrong?_

 _... Barsy... I-I can't find it! I searched all over!_

 _Heh, what did you expect? That kind of stuff is hard to find, if we are talking about rare…_

 _But we need it! We absolutely need it! Without it_

 _Girl, aren't we supposed to find that guy first?_

 _He could be anywhere… I thought we would agree on that._

 _Yeah, but you know… maybe he's still inside some other offices._

 _Maybe? Look, let's not stick our noses into every single office, ok? I really don't want to get any unneeded attention, right now…_

 _Whoa, girl… it's been a while now._

 _What?_

 _You got this… serious vibe all over you._

 _…_

 _Are you alright?_

 _…_ _when I'm not joking, I turn into my real self, Bars. This is what Greta is in reality._

 _An ordinary, serious girl? Man… now I get it why you weren't much of a fan_

 _I don't want to talk about it. We don't even have much time about it… I need to help Mirii out._

 _Like, that girl sure is moving around on her own... hopefully, she'll not get herself in deep ship._

 _Sigh… cut that pessimism out, Bars. WE are in deep ship, already! … uuuugghhh… why Mirii doesn't just shut up and follow my advices?! She's acting as if she knows anything about that world… and that makes things harder for us! ALL of us! Even for Hunry! Give us some teamwork, sheesh!_

 _Ehm… she's not listening to you…_

 _You don't say… but darn, this huge work we have to do is not fun. At all. I hate searching for something which probably no one knows! Can I have mercy for just this one time and get the stuff I need?!_

 _Girl… this is a rule you learn when playing videogames: the world is not your friend._

 _…_ _can I enter inside your mind and change that fat lie?!_

 _Whoa, whoa! Like… I-I'm already changing it, girl! Chill out!_

 _…_ _that world is not your friend. To think that Mirii is suffering there… I really wish to see Mirii and Hunry together, you know. That way, Mirii could heal from her self-curse and Hunry would get out from his little world._

 _Little world you mean, the farms?_

 _Uhm… somewhat… … AH! I can't believe this!_

 _You found it?!_

 _Somewhat! Let's see, in order to get the flute… … WHAT?!_

 _Uh oh… I don't like that description…_

 _Oh no… OH NO! Wake me up, Barsy! This nightmare is giving me a headache!_

 _Sorry girl, the nightmare is real._

 _…_ _why I'm surprised…? After all, this game was made by Squid King… of course, he would make this to be as much of a chore as possible. That would make me throw an under kick!_

 _Wh-what are we going to do, girl?!_

 _…_ _to be honest, the problem here isn't much about the chore: Miss Perfection can figure that one out. The real problem is… well… her._

 _She's so not going to do that…_

 _…_ _and I get all the blame as usual! Because that's what I get for the support! … siiiiigghh… what we have to do, in order for the Inkinators to truly shine once more…_

 _Girl, there isn't really much choices here… at this point, it's better to just do it and don't think about it. I would do that, anyway._

 _…_ _I guess you are right. Although… I know she's going to attack me for this… after all, she refuses to interact with me._

 _I told you before, girl: why trying to manipulate Mirii?! Like, it can't work that much_

 _I almost did that, if it wasn't for that question! A Mirii which moves in our same direction would had guaranteed a certain victory! The next day we would have been already out of here! Ghrump… oh well, at least the plan is not over. She will never suspect a thing… and we will keep pressing on this matter._

 _Mirii and Hunter do seem happy to follow that matter… are you sure to_

 _They are completely bonkers, Barsy! That kind of attitude is not healthy nor fun! How can you live under the stress of someone who could attack you at any moment?!_

 _…_ _well… certainly, I'm not gonna live like that!_

 _Neither do I… and our two friends! Instead, we will abandon this whole mess and focus only on Turf War matches! We'll all be professionals… also thanks to Hunry's unique ability! With the money we are going to expand our treehouse, we will take holidays… we will enjoy da fun! That's the stuff I wanna see!_

 _Eh eh, you can count on me! Like… I do follow your visions._

 _Thank you, Barsy… you are the best!_

* * *

"… ha ha… ha ha ha…" Mirii's smile was wide, as her irises were slightly shrunk, her eyebrows were down and small light-blue spots were spread all over her face and clothes.

The girl was bending a bit forward, seeing a wide, empty road surrounded by buildings and skyscrapers.

" _…_ _no one can defeat perfection… no, no, it's not even perfection… it's the ultimate perfection!_ " She grins a bit. " _I learned all the moves in existence… all I need to do is to get out of this training ground… and show to all Squid kinds, how perfection can_ "

"Heya! I'm baaacck!"

Mirii turns behind, seeing her shadow grinning.

"Sorry if I took so long… you know, gettin' inside the videogame's files is hard and all"

Her shadow opened her mouth a bit.

"… why are you grinning like that?"

Mirii's grin grew a bit more.

"… because I'm perfect, you puny fool!" She snickered slightly. "While you were procrastinating, I found out how my intuition was much more powerful than I previously thought."

"Your… what?!" Her shadow shook her head rapidly, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

Mirii opened her arms.

"Of course an idiot like you wouldn't understand perfection… but now, it doesn't matter." She turns behind. "I don't need any regular items… just the will to defeat this cat and return inside the perfect world with my beloved treasure!"

Mirii sprinted forward.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME BACK HERE!" Mirii's shadow moved her right arm from up to down, while frowning.

Mirii's head tilted upwards.

" _The cat is too busy jumping from each building, as he has nothing better to do… hmpf! He really deserves a lesson, he'll never forget!_ " The girl simply smiles, heading towards an opened door.

PUMF!

"Ow!" Mirii's back was on the road, as she slides a bit before completely stopping. "… wh-what…?!" She jumps up on her feet, as her hands touched the air. "… is this an invisible wall?!"

"Yep! And you just smack on it…"

Mirii's head turned to her left, while frowning.

"Wh-what's the meaning of this?! Why someone would create an invisible wall to block my progress?!" Her eyes squeezed.

"Because this is a videogame, duuuh!" Her shadow shrugged, as her head was tilting left and right. "… don't tell me you were really thinking"

"But I'm seeing real buildings, roads, creatures… they are not pixel-made anymore!" Mirii growled.

"Does that still mean you are not in a videogame anymore?" Her shadow sighed, as her eyes closed. "… you never played a videogame, after all… you don't even know how videogames work!"

"I see an opened door and I pretend to go right through it!" Mirii's right hand slammed her right hand on the wall two times, then she turns over it. "But why I'm letting myself being conditioned by such puny, insignificant obstacle…?"

She grins a bit.

"I can demolish this wall… I can demolish a building if I really want to!" She snickered a bit. "I want to show you what I have in my arsenal… and from there, I will clearly see an expression of enviousness all over your face."

Her right leg rose, bending a bit: the leg starts kicking, while the girl was shouting loudly. Her leg was appearing like a wave of air! She stops, while breathing loudly and sweating all over her face. Her hands laid on the air, as her irises shrunk.

"… the wall is still here?!" Her mouth opened wide, as she took some steps backwards. "No… i-impossible! I used one of my strongest attacks!"

"You can't take out those walls: they exist to guide you towards the right path." Her shadow's hands were behind her back. "This is a videogame, Mirii. Whatever rules they have, you must follow them."

"… but… I-I know 100 effective techniques… how could those be ineffective?! Wh-what's the reason behind such ridiculous phenomenon?!" Mirii turns behind, with her eyebrows up.

"Well… the creators chose this." Her shadow shrugged. "You don't need a clear reason for"

"NONSENSE!" Mirii frowned a lot, while gritting her teeth. "I interacted with the Squid Cousins, which were as much real as you are! They claimed to live in a real world, after all!"

"… videogames can show you worlds, you know." Her shadow's eyes closed, while smiling a bit. "People to talk with… locations to visit… although, there may be abstract events or items here and there."

"N-no…" Mirii swallows silently. "You can't be serious… videogames have those fake computer works… I-I could recognize them in less than a second!"

"Not here." Her shadow's head shook. "Graphics may look like real life… but it's not really real life. All a virtual adventure…"

"Wh-what about my moves?!" Mirii bends forward, as her eyes expanded. "I know how to pull each one of them! My moves sent those ghosts flying as well!"

"Same story." Her shadow's eyebrows went up. "Once you get back in your perfect world, you still know the moves… but you can't do them."

"HOW CAN YOU TELL?!" Mirii's left forefinger was pointing her own shadow. "I never tested such thing, since I'm still blocked in this world!"

"Uuuugghhh, you sure love to have the baradings in your arsenal! Then, how about you follow me for once and stop getting yourself in this ego limbo?!" Her shadow frowned a bit, as her arms opened.

Mirii… rose her head a bit.

"Your way of talking… it really reminds me of Grina…" Her eyes squeezed. "… are you Greta Inkolina?!"

"… ha… well… you got that in a half." She grins, while bending a bit down, as her eyes closed, her forehead was full of sweat and her left hand was curling her left tentacle. "I SOUND like Grina… but I'm not really her…"

"Hmpf." Mirii folds her arms. "And the reason behind such choice?"

"Because… heh… it's my role, really." Her shadow smiles a bit. "I'm designed to be the helper… although, I got so tired of it, I wanted to be the protagonist." She nodded once. "Sigh… as a character, I'm just an empty shell which is filled with the profile of your friends online."

"… how can you know my friends?!" Mirii lowered her head while frowning a bit.

"From your friend list, duuuh!" She grins while closing her eyes.

"Use that duuuh term once more and I'll use my ultimate technique to destroy your very existence…" Mirii growled faintly, while squeezing her eyes a bit.

"Sheesh!" Her shadow shrugged. "It's not like you can really do that… but I'll be good on ya and not do it anymore!" She chuckles a bit. "Anyway, I simply checked on your friend list… and this Grina is your only friend which was playing Inknet Wars! That's why I have her personality now… a funny, genuine one I have to say so myself!"

"It's childish, egoistical and ridiculous." Mirii's eyes closed, as her arms folded.

Her shadow gasped as her left hand went in front of her opened mouth.

"… why… don't tell me you… you hate your friend?"

"No… I don't have the courage to do so." Her eyes opened, as her head tilted upwards. "In fact… I'm still in debt with her."

"In debt…?" Her shadow's head tilted to her left.

"… if it wasn't for her, I would never got the chance to… meet him…" Her cheeks blushed. "… which… ehm… he… … w-wait, why I'm telling you all this?!" Her face went completely red, as her arms stretched down, her fists clenched and her face frowned. "You are nothing more than data! A giant pile of data standing in my way!"

"You can talk about with me, you know…" Her shadow starts walking towards Mirii, while smiling a bit. "If you need to let out some sentiments towards a person, I can help"

"No." Mirii folds her arms, as her head rose. "I do not have any sentiments… and I will never let you do anything about it."

Her shadow stops, while standing on her left leg.

"Concluding the little speech… yes, I don't hate Grina but she's practically useless as an ally." Mirii's right foot slides forward. "Thus, I order you to change personality! I want you to be the only person who might assist my progress…"

"I-I can't do anyone else!" Her shadow's hands were moving sideways. "I can only see through your friend list and"

"Then look also in my profile… and act as me." Mirii smiles, as her eyebrows lowered a bit. "The best friend I can have right now… is no one other than myself."

Her shadow's tentacles appeared in a zig-zag manner.

"… you are joking, right?"

"Who's the one who wanted to steal my identity?!" Mirii's mouth downturned a bit. "And who's the one which is appearing as me?! Might as well act like me, since you are helping me out."

"… siiiiggghhh… but Grina is so fun to act as…!" Her shadow bends a bit forward, as her arms were waving a bit back and forth.

"… then why you are appearing as me?" Mirii's right forefinger stood on her right cheek. "I don't understand… this truly seems to be incompatible with"

"OK, OK! I-I'll do it!" Her shadow cleared her voice, with her right fist in front of her mouth. "… my veins are full of perfection now…"

Mirii's irises shrunk, as her mouth flattened.

"… how did you guessed such perfect phrase?!" Her jaw dropped.

"Because I can play anyone!" Her shadow's head rose, as her arms folded. "Of course, since I'm a well estimated actr-AI!" Sweat appeared on her forehead.

"… a mirror which can talk back to me…? Fascinating." Mirii took two steps forward. "Twice my brain, twice my performance. That only proves how versatile I truly am."

"Hmpf, versatility should come from the person… not from the other person." Her shadow's eyes closed. "As I said before, I'm perfect in this: I can play any personality I want. Thus, I'm the versatile Squid in the team."

"… good, very good." Mirii nodded, while smiling. "Hearing myself saying such statement only proves the worth I'm made of." Her eyes closed. "You are now officially my supportive guide. I know you can see perfection in this pathetic world…" Her right forefinger points her shadow down. "… show me the path! Make sure I'll emerge victorious and also perfect!"

"… the cat can't be beaten by any conventional methods, except by using intelligence." Her shadow turns behind. "We need the flute in order to do this. The flute can't be bought in any store or"

"W-wait a minute!" Mirii's eyebrows were up. "Hearing myself talking about a videogame… it makes me look like I played through this!" Her teeth gritted. "Nnnngghhhh! I… I-I didn't calculated such mistake…"

Her shadow formed gradually a smile.

"… then, shall I switch to the almighty Grina?" She sticks out her tongue, as her right eye closed.

Mirii's mouth was waving, as her eyelids lowered to the middle, while sighing.

"... please do… I can't stand this curse anymore…"

"Great!" Her shadow grinned. "Then, Grina I am! Saying you have to get the flute, I confirm!"

Mirii mumbled, as her eyebrows went down.

"Well, the flute isn't 'round here you know… actually, there is only one way for you to get one."

Suddenly, her shadow's whole face was covered in sweat.

"… it's… well… a bit creative… you will say…"

"Tsk. Creativity in a toy? That would be an insult." Mirii's eyes closed. "Stop praising this game. Be quick at revealing the conditions, since I grew really tired of this dump…"

"Ok, ok!" Her shadow swallows silently. "In order to get the flute… well… you need to reach this fountain… and do the Squid dance!"

The cat kept jumping on each building, while roaring loudly.

"… doing the Squid dance…? Me…?" Mirii's eyes opened instantly. "… I hope there is an alternative."

"There isn't." Her shadow chuckled a bit.

"Dancing?! In Squid form?!" Mirii bends forward. "That's impossible! I can't stand still and dance! Besides, that will ruin my perfect image!"

"Oooooh, please…!" Her shadow turned behind, facing Mirii. "Aside the fact no one will see you doing this… you can float in Squid form, while playing this game!"

"… n-no!" Mirii folds her arms, as her head twisted to her left. "I-I refuse! My dignity is already been attacked enough… instead, reveal the alternative!"

"There isn't any alternative…" Her shadow's right hand covers her eyes. "Mirii, I'm begging you"

"Another alternative instead of the flute?!" Mirii pointed towards her shadow, while bending forward.

"No… you want to get out? You gotta do the darn Squid dance!" Her shadow frowned, raising her voice a bit. "And if you don't like it, enjoy living in this game!"

Mirii jumped, as her hands covered her opened mouth: her legs were trembling a bit.

"… but… you will see me while I'm doing the"

"I'll turn the other way!" Her shadow snorted. "Ya happy now?! No one will see you and your perfection detection will be preserved!"

"… nngghhh…" Mirii's head lowered, as she slowly walks towards her shadow. "… forgive me, mother… I-I tried everything I could…"

Her shadow's eyes rolled.

"So much hassle for a little dance…"

"That dance will ruin me!" Veins popped out on her forehead, as her face was frowning. "…who designed this childish task, anyway?!"

"Squid King: he's the creator of this game, after all." Her shadow shrugged.

Mirii inhales air from her nose, loudly.

"… once I get my hands on that waste…" Her fingers twitched multiple times. "… I'll unfold all the moves I learned recently on him… he'll explode and fly off as the helpless Squid he is… and then, I'll claim victory in the name of perfection, carrying a golden era for all the Squids inside the perfect world!" Her fists clenched. " _Just wait and see, Squid King… wait and see._ "


	209. Nightmare Wars - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's shadow yawned with her right hand in front of her opened mouth. The two Inklings were walking down on the road.

"… hey." Her head turned to her right, with her eyelids lowered in the middle. "You sure love keeping that mouth of yours shut, huh?"

"I want silence." Mirii's head rose a bit. "Enemies might lurk around here…" Her irises tilted left and right.

"Naaah, ghosts aren't around." Her shadow smiles a bit, while closing her eyes.

"Is that because of an unexplained reason decided from the creator? Same for that odd transportation device which carried me in a different area?" Mirii's head turned to her left.

"The fade out effect? Yep!" She grins a bit. "It's because the game doesn't have all the area loaded, you see… that's why you get the fade out effect."

"Hmpf, the creator managed to give personality to this world… yet, it's as fragmented as his head." Mirii snorted. "Still… now that I think about it…" Mirii's right forefinger rested on her right cheek, as her irises pointed upwards. "… why the Squid Cousin building was accessible? What purpose does it have?"

"I'm sure it has pretty much the realistic purpose: in order words, to make the world look real!" Her shadow's eyes opened wide. "It got you right in the aquarium with that lil' trick!"

"… until you helped me." Mirii's eyes squeezed. "Which brings me to the next question… why are you helping me, now? I thought you wanted to steal my identity… and you still confirm to want one."

"… I guess that's what you get, when I see someone coming from the real world." Her shadow's hands went behind her back, while bending a bit forward and closing her left eye. "I didn't really know how to act with you… it's the first time, someone accessed inside this particular game. It's the first time I could interact with a real Squid…"

Her head turned forward, while sighing.

"… at the end, I decided to pretend taking your identity."

"Pretending?" Mirii frowned a bit. "Why lying to yourself…?"

"Well… that's the only thing I could do…" Her shadow's head lowered. "… creating illusions… lying… playing anyone I wish and changing sizes…"

"And not the appearance?" Mirii rose her head.

"No… the creator decided that my appearance is based on which Squid I have to help." Her shadow's eyebrows went up, her mouth downturned. "If another Squid comes in… well… I'll change into that form instantly."

"… so, you are truly an empty shell as you described yourself." Mirii shook her head. "… of course, a pile of data couldn't have any true identity on their own."

"I-I'm not a pile of data!" Her shadow frowned, raising her voice a bit. "… I hate being compared with the NPCs…"

"Who?" Mirii's head turned to her left.

"Characters like the Squid Cousins: you can't play as, nor they have any particular role in the game… but you can interact from them." Her shadow sighed. "They are actors and actress which play their roles for the infinity."

"… aren't you a NPC as well?" Mirii lowered her head, frowning.

"… good question… … me and my friend are indeed a bit different." Her right forefinger points upwards, while nodding. "You can't really call us NPCs…"

"A friend? You have one…?" Mirii's head tilted to her right.

"He helps any Inkling boys… I help Inkling girls!" Her shadow chuckled a bit. "Although, we aren't the same at all… my friend really likes helping others, you know." Her head turned to her right. "He's very proud of his job… I don't really think in the same way he does."

"You want to be real. You repeated that wish"

"It's not just the wish to become real." Her shadow smiles. "It has far more than that… … you are so lucky to be someone. You can talk with everyone you want, you can visit every place you want… speaking of places, I was always curious to know what the other world has to offer!"

Her smile grew, as her eyes closed.

"Visiting the real world… that would be so cool!" Her eyes opened. "Or, the possibility to cultivate a hobby! I could really get myself into drawings or something. Seeing my hands creating a new world for anyone to see… and seeing her faces so surprised and curious to look every details they come across!" She giggles a bit.

Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

"… to think I classified you as one of those annoying characters I have the displeasure to meet. You are indeed raising some very good points about our world…" Mirii's mouth downturned. "A shame you are forced to remain a pile of data…"

"… I knew it… you aren't that cold, at the end." Her red eyes were a bit watery. "You are a kind, kind person inside… sniff… that's why I said all those things at you…"

"My situation is far more complex than that… and right now, it's not the appropriate time to talk about it." Mirii's head rose. "Also… if you want to listen my advice… if there aren't any hopes for you to reach your goals, then you might as well forget about them."

"NEVER!"

Mirii jumped: her shadow was bending forward, while frowning a lot.

"… if I do that…" Her shadow's eyes closed. "That would mean I truly lose."

Mirii's mouth was sealed, her eyes were seeing her shadow breathing with her nose.

"… is there anything I can do to give you the gift of an identity?" Mirii's head rose.

"… well… maybe…" Her shadow's eyes opened, as her head turned to her right. "You are a real being, after all… it all depends from you."

"Uhm… then, I'm afraid that I cannot help you in any single way." Mirii shook her head.

"Oh, come on! Don't say that…" Her shadow went in front of her face. "Think about it! I know you are so kind, gentle…" She smiles a bit. "… and smart! Put all that perfection aside, which is acting like a poison for you… let the kindness speak!"

"… I'll never leave perfection, behind." Mirii rose her head, snorting. "Unfortunately, I don't have any idea what I could possible do to help you… nor I have the time to do just that."

Her shadow gritted her teeth, as her eyebrows went up.

"No… please…" Her red were a bit watery.

"Enough!" Mirii starts walking, passing her shadow. "If you can't stop destiny, let the destiny take over you. End of the discussion."

The fountain had a small, circular wall of white stone around the water. A statue of a Squid was sprouting water from the right tentacle.

" _I wonder if water can harm me, just like in the real world… I might as well ask for that._ " Mirii turns behind. "Listen, I"

Her eyes expanded: her irises were seeing the road, tall walls of stone on the sides. Her eyes blinked multiple times, as her head turned left and right.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mirii frowned. "WHY ARE YOU HIDING?!"

 _If you can't stop destiny, let the destiny take over you._

Mirii's irises shrunk.

 _…_ _you really believe in that? Fine: destiny got the ropes on you. Good luck…_

"Th-that's childish!" Mirii grits her teeth, while frowning and looking above. "What I did was just telling the truth! My words were nothing more than advices!"

 _…_ _you sure can't handle any critiques on your persona, huh. Perfection… bah. More like triumph on everything you see._

Mirii's irises shrunk.

 _If by helping, you mean to crush whatever Squid you see… then you might as well be sealed inside this world and lose your chance to live as a real Squid. You are evil… that's what you are. YOU ARE AN EVIL SQUID WHO DESERVES TO REMAIN IN THIS PRISON OF ILLUSIONS!_

Suddenly, a storm of lightning strikes fell from above: Mirii gasped, as she ducks down with her hands on her head.

PATOOOMM!

Mirii turns behind: water was sprouting from the center, as rubbles were scattered around the fountain. Her irises shrunk, as her mouth opened. She turns her sight upwards, while frowning a lot.

"ARE YOU THE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! I THOUGHT YOU COULD ONLY SHOW ILLUSIONS!" Mirii grits her teeth.

Above the girl, her shadow appeared while floating in the air.

" **…** **hmpf. What an idiot you are… gulping down all those lies I said to you… but spitting on my face, when I tried to be your friend…** "

"I never said such thing!" Mirii's eyebrows were up. "I wanted to help… I-I really wanted"

" **SILENCE!** "

A thunderbolt fell on Mirii's left side: she jumped, falling on her right side. Her legs kicked in the air, standing back on her feet.

" **…** **you still couldn't get all those hints I was giving to you… the fact I look like you… the fact I was taking some characteristics from your friend, while still being you… the fact I was pointing down that glimmer of kindness you still have… the fact I was talking about me, while still appearing as you…** " Her shadow was gritting her teeth.

"… wait… you…" Mirii's irises shrunk. "… you wanted me to become… **you**?"

" **…** **ha… ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA!** " Her shadow opened her arms and mouth, showing her pointed teeth. " **Oh, you poor fool… if it wasn't for your egoistic nature, I would have gotten my only chance to get into the real world… and you would have been reunited with your friends.** " She grins widely.

Mirii inhales loudly, while frowning.

"Subliminal hints… hoping to corrupt perfection." Mirii snorted, while her head rose. "Hmpf. What can I say? A dastardly plan full of illogical, idiotic choices coming from the imaginary." Mirii bended forward, while frowning.

" **You really think so?! I was offering the best alternative you could wish for yourself… but you chose to keep your evil nature inside you. Now, it's too late… you know my true powers and intentions. You are the one responsible for this mess… YOU ARE THE ONE LETTING THE DESTINY DOMINATE YOUR OWN EGO!** "

Her shadow's right arm swings from the left to the right: more thunderbolts fell around Mirii! She sprinted forward, jumping over a small crater on the road.

" **WHAT ARE YOU HOPING TO ACHIEVE?!** " Her shadow starts flying forward, with her arms and legs stretching sideways. " **YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME A POND OF INK!** " Her right arm swings.

Mirii jumped on her left, as a thunderbolt landed on her right.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Mirii frowned, while still looking forward.

" **…** **I'm your worst nightmare…** " Her left arm swings.

PATOOM!

A large crater expanded all over the road: Mirii sprinted faster, then jumping up in the air. She rolled on the road, then she jumps back up and proceeds her run.

" _…_ _I can't run forever… I want to get rid of that shadow, at all costs._ " Her head rose. " _But how…? She's up in the air…_ "

Her eyes went up: her mouth opened a bit, her irises shrunk. A circular light was watching her, up in the sky.

 _Miiiirrriiiiiiii…! Cooommeeeee heeeeerreeeee…_

" _Nnnnggghhhh!_ " Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her teeth gritted. " _N-no… not now…!_ "

The girl kept running at full speed. Her eyes expanded.

" _…_ _wait… I don't feel tired anymore… …_ "

PATOOM!

Shards fell from the circular light, now showing a black color. Mirii's head turned to her right, as she watches her shadow still following her.

" **…** **you don't deserve to be saved…** " Her red eyes squeezed a bit.

" _My only way out?!_ " Mirii's jaw dropped. " _Oh no… no…_ "

RRROOOOOOAAAARRR!

Mirii returns forward: she slides on the road, as her face became paler. A giant cat was looking her down, hissing loudly. The girl took several steps backwards: her shadow fell behind his head, sitting on him.

"… you… are the creator of this game?!" Mirii's mouth flattened.

" **Ha ha ha ha!** " Her shadow's sight rose with her head, for a moment. " **If you were my friend, I could explain the sad story of Squid King… an Inkling who was left in solitude, while he could realize his last wish!** "

Mirii turns behind, sprinting. The cat starts running with all the paws.

"His last wish?! Wh-what are you talking about?!" The girl was breathing loudly.

" **SILENCE! I hate you… I HATE YOU!** " Her shadow snorted.

" _Anf… anf… my legs… my energy…_ " Mirii's eyelids were lowered, as her pace was decreasing. " _I can't… run… any longer…_ "

The girl fell down with her stomach down.

" _…_ _Mirii… please… get up… the cat is coming… … nnngghhh… nnngggghhhh!_ " She trembles, while gritting her teeth and lowering her eyebrows.

ROOOAAARRR!

" _… …_ _huh…?_ " Jerkily, Mirii turns behind.

Giant Squids were all diving towards the cat, as the beast kept swinging his paws against them.

"Get up! Come on!"

Mirii returns forward.

"… huh… who are you…?"

Her eyes were seeing an Inkling boy covered in shadows.

"I'll explain later!" His right hand moved closer. "Get up!"

" **CURSES! CUUURRSSEEESSS!** " Her shadow's voice was coming from behind. " **Help ME, my friend! Don't you see she's the evil one?! She's the one keeping us inside this game!** "

Mirii's left hand was trembling, moving towards his right one: they both grabbed, as the girl stands up. The boy's eyes closed.

" **…** **activate Debug Mode…** "

WHOOOM!

The flash disappeared… Mirii was floating in the air, turning herself around. Giant numbers and words were flying in an empty environment which kept changing from green to blue to orange…

" _…_ _where am I…?_ " Her eyes grew. " _… what madness I'm looking at…?_ "

"Welcome to Debug Mode."

Mirii turns her head forward, seeing the Inkling boy covered in shadow. He was smiling.

"… don't worry… you are safe here." His eyes closed. "She'll never get you here…"

"… is there an end in front of this madness…?" Mirii's head rose. "… will I ever have a clear view of this situation…?"

The boy's head lowered.

"I have so many questions inside my head… th-they are begging for an answer." Her eyebrows were up. "Whoever you are… please… help me guide through this pandemonium!"

"… sigh… how to explain this situation…" His head turned to his right, a bit frowning. "At the same time, I don't know if I should getting you involved into this…"

"I demand you explanations!" Her face frowned. "If I'm not finding more sense out of this, I'll never achieve anything!"

She floated a bit forward.

"Who's that girl?! Who's Squid King in the end?!" She snorted.

"… Mirii… I'm sorry for bombarding you with all those information… but right now, I really want you to pay a great attention." His head rose, as his face went neutral. "I'm… **Squid King**."

Mirii gasped, as she floated a bit backwards. He nodded.

"… but… you are… you are real, right?!" Sweat covered her forehead.

"… **I was** …" His head went a bit down, as his eyes disappeared inside the darkness. "… nowadays, I'm supervising this game in the name of scientific researches."

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"… Project Neo?!" Her jaw dropped.

"Yes." He nodded. "… I see you are a bit informed about the project." He turned his head to his right, while smiling and closing his eyes.

His hands entered inside his pockets.

"… as I suspected."

Mirii's forehead was feeling dizzy…

"Mirii Kelpshell… just in those days, rumors have that you are snooping around Project Neo, trying to stop it. Is this correct?" His head rose back, still keeping his expression.

"… correct." Her head rose. "This project is harming my friends and city… I want to put a stop on this whole matter."

"Good to hear." His eyes closed. "… that's why I wanted you to enter inside this game."

"You want to help me…?" Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

"… not just that…" His head lowered. "… **I also want you to help me** …"

Mirii's right forefinger was resting on her right cheek, as her eyebrows were down.

"… how can I help?"

"I want you to… **play a game with me**." His right fist was on his chin, as the head turned to his right.

"A game?!" Mirii's irises shrunk. "I-I already played this one!"

"This game is nothing like the previous one." His head shakes. "It's more of an experience… **a day at work**." His hands returned inside his pockets.

"… don't tell me we are moving back in time…?" Her face became paler.

"It's a game. We are not really going in a new place…" His face darkened. "… but I can't complete the game alone. I need another player… **the only one who could beat that AI which kept me in the Debug Mode for many years**."

"She… kept you?" Mirii's head tilted to her left. "But she referred you as her friend."

"I know… I know…" His head turned to his right. "She's also not aware of this… and many things behind the scene. Because of your resistance against her words, you drove her crazy… thus, she lowered her guard and I could get out." His head returned forward.

"I see…" Mirii lowered her head, while closing her eyes. "But… I still don't understand how did you knew about me and"

"… in Debug Mode, I have access to a special technology which lets me impersonate anyone I want." His hands were moving around. "I can interfere with the real world… albeit, in a limited way." His arms folded. "It took me two days to prepare the papers for the chief… which she sent you in your way to enter inside my realm."

"… were you impersonating that fat guy, me and my friends met on the sidewalk?" Her head rose, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Yes." He nodded. "Thankfully, from Debug Mode I could track down Inklings using this game… so, it wasn't too hard finding you at all."

"I see…" Her eyes closed. "… thankfully, that asocial wasn't real at all…"

"… I'm also responsible for making you say that phrase." His head lowered, as his hands went behind his back. "It was all an act… to bring you there and hope you could break that girl down." His eyebrows went up. "Unfortunately, while I was running away… I was arrested by Agents."

"You ran away?!" Mirii frowned, while bending forward.

"If they saw me disappearing… I could get too much attention!" His right hand was waving up and down, near his head's right side. "They would understand everything… **and took off your only chance to know more about Project Neo**! Also… well…" His irises went down-left. "… **my chance to make my last wish come true** …"

"Which is…?" Mirii's head rose.

"… I don't think this is the right time for you to know about it…" His face got darker, as his hands entered inside his pockets. "… you'll find out."

"It must be related to your game, though… this point is rather obvious." Her arms folded.

"… before I continue…" His expression was the same. "… you should know more about your current position…"

"I'm in front of you, inside the Debug Room." Mirii nodded.

"No… **that would be your consciousness**." His face frowned a bit.

Mirii gasped loudly.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" Her whole body became paler.

"… right now… you are resting on a bed… while doctors are keeping an eye on you." His eyes closed. "In the eyes of the others, you are sleeping… **for two days**."

Mirii kept staying in her same pose, without moving an inch.

"… the doctors claim that if your smartphone would ever shut down… you'd follow that same fate." His eyes were still closed. "… which is not true, since you'll simply wake up. You are not in danger by any means… in fact, the doctors put you in a special room for keeping Inklings alive while sleeping."

His eyes opened.

"… recently, your friends thought to have seen you inside the game… but what are they seeing is **a game version of the events which happened earlier**. I don't know how exactly they got such thing… maybe it was the operate of that AI, releasing nothing more than a videogame for your friends."

He smiles a bit.

"It has been a long journey, Mirii… I apologize for the sacrifice you had to do, in order to reach such point… but before I'll help you wake up, you must receive a special reward."

Mirii's eyes were staring down the boy: her mouth was sealed.

"… eh eh… **I see you are getting yourself prepared for the game**." He floats closer to her. "… you can't say anything in this state… or do anything, other than listening to my voice. Once you'll wake up, you'll remember those words as if you read the files hidden in this game."

His right hand petted her left tentacle.

"… before booting everything up, there is only one thing to say… …"

His head lowered.

"… if you happen to remember anything about this game… please… **keep the memories in your heart. Forever.** "

Gradually, a huge light covered everything in sight.


	210. Drawings and talkings - Part 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

...

...

...

 _DDRRIIIIIIIINNN! Hey hey hey, wake up Squids! Time to get up and fresh with the new day! Let's kick things with the song -click-_

… yaaaawwnnn… … groan… give me 5 minutes, mommy…

… uh… … wh-what's up with this headache…? It hurts a lot… … bah… it'll go away…

… yep… it's a new day, alright. The sun rays are greeting me on my little, yet busy desk. … looking at it right now, it really feels like a terrible mess! I should really get some cleaning job, before heading out of my room!

… huh… now that I got up from my bed… for some reason I feel much taller than usual. … wait, what am I saying?! I have always been a tower! I encountered like 2 or 3 girls who were taller than me… and the difference wasn't even that noticeable!

… still… why I remember being much shorter…? … what a weird day to start with: I have those unexplained feelings about me. Not that I even cared about my height at all… well, except when I look totally like an alien on photos. Being a "giantess" isn't all that easy as someone might think… oh well, time to clean!

… my headache is sure is odd… it's like something inside my head is exploding in rage. I can't really explain it… but if I let my guard down, I feel like throwing something out of the window! … I hope I'm not changing into some kind of freak… a-after all, Squids like staying around me!

There… the desk is all cleaned up! … this would have been a great time for me to draw, if it wasn't for my job. I just can't get enough of drawing, I have to say… seeing a world opening up from my hands it's a sensation unique in its genre.

Alas, art has to wait until the evening. Sigh… although, I have to finish up that letter where I ask some mercy on the shifts. This job is literally crushing me… but after being so loyal, I should deserve some kind of reward!

Actually… today my current job shift lasts less than a hour! I couldn't be more happier than that! I just can't wait to go out of this building and start doing some shopping! I could also pay a visit to that art exhibition, too! … speaking of that… … OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT!

Wh-what I-I'm going to do now…?! I-I still haven't decided! WHAT I'M GONNA DO?! … uugghh… my headache got worse just now… great… … oh! I know what to do! **I could ask for advices to him** … that's it! Knowing him, he should be in the kitchen… well, what I'm waiting for?! Let's go!

…

The smell of coffee around the kitchen… the usually burned toast scent… yep, I wasn't wrong at all! There he is, sipping his little coffee!

"Good morning!"

"… good morning." His eyes were closed, probably he was enjoying his coffee.

"Do you know today what day it is?!"

"… another day of work… as usual." He puts down his coffee, putting his pen on his mouth.

I… never really understood why he does that. It's like he wants to smoke, but he really doesn't…

"You know, I never understood that habit of yours… do you want to smoke a pipe or something?!" Ih ih ih!

"Ha ha… very funny. No, I really can't do much about it… without it, I don't feel right." He looks elsewhere.

As usual, he didn't tie his tentacles… weird guy! But he's not that bad, actually… ... uhm! Thinking about it, there is more about him than this… not that he ever talks about himself that much!

"… go ahead… I can see it in your eyes." His arms rested behind the top of the chair.

That's the signal I was waiting for!

"W-well! It's about today you see…"

"Today, huh… let me guess: it's about that art exhibition?" His hand picked up that toast with peanut butter on it, putting the pen on the table.

"Why, yes! How did you guessed it?!"

"… not that you are that hard to figure out." He took a bite off the toast. "Especially when you couldn't stop talking about it."

"Eh eh… I'm so anxious and eager to attend such exhibition! Think about all the cool drawings we could see!"

"You said that phrase may- wait, what did you said?!" He bended forward! "We?!"

"Yep! Oh come on, don't be shy… it would be great!"

"I-I have work to do, you see…" He turned his face the other way!

"You mean those silly 30 minutes job?"

"I wanted to work more than that." Ooooh, I see that annoyed expression… tee hee! He also puts his pen back on his mouth "You know that our job is so persistent… it's better to get things down quick and good."

"But just look at your eyes… they have dark circles under them!"

"It's nothing… really." He looks away from me. "… so, what's the advice you want from me?"

"As you said, it's about the art exhibition… I… I don't know if I should bring my pictures with me or not."

"… this time, I can't do much." His eyes turned over me. "It's all about you, really…"

"Bu-but I don't know! I don't know what to do…"

He keeps staring at me.

"… do you want others to look at your drawings?"

"Yes… I do."

"Then, you should do that. I heard this art exhibition comes here every 2 years…" He closes his eyes, rubbing his pen with his right thumb and forefinger.

… he has a point… but… … maybe he doesn't know that particular thing about my drawings…

"Listen… if the answer was that simple, I wouldn't need your advice. There is another thing which is bugging me."

"… **personal drawings**." He reopened his eyes.

"Huh?! Personal… drawings?"

"… Ursula… it's been a while since we first meet here in the office. I know who you are… and I'm sure you know me as well."

His face got serious… I wonder what he's up to, this time.

"… you aren't the talkative type, as you are nowadays." He looks away… "Actually… I'm still rather skeptical about it."

"You think…?"

"… you trust me, Ursula. That's why you keep on and on talking about your drawings and the art exhibition. You have no one else to talk about with…" He took off his pen, looking at it.

"Are you saying that I'm shy…?"

"… no. How you see life is simply different than the average, if you know what I mean." His hand rotates his pen. "It's like you are watching a drawing… if you find something who doesn't feel right, you dissociate yourself from that drawing."

"… Soke, how did you know all this? I-I wasn't imagining"

"There is a reason why I'm working on that game… remember?" His eyes rested on me. "I can see people from the inside… I know exactly what they could do or not. My knowledge will make the game feel more real… which is the point of the whole research."

"Wow… you could replicate a person 100%?"

"… maybe 99,99%." He puts his pen back on his mouth. "There might be something inaccurate here and there… but I don't care about perfection."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!"

…

…

Huh?! Wh-what just happened?! Wh-why I said that…?! Th-that's not me at all…!

"… don't worry." His eyes closed. "You must have a headache or something… people do tend to slightly change, daily."

"S-sorry…! I-I don't know why I said that."

"Ignore it. That's the best medicine you can take…" He reopens his eyes. "Anyway, I know you Ursula… those drawings you keep making have a personal reason behind it. It's essentially your soul trying to communicate with the rest of the world…"

"… I don't know if I should expose my drawings over other Squids…"

"… do you fear that people might judge your drawings negatively?"

EEEPP!

"Ehm… well… sort of…" How did he figured this one out?!

"Look… every day, we are judged by everyone we meet." He took off his pen. "Whenever it's positive or negative, it's something inevitable… might as well dive into it, without regrets."

"… you know… wh-what if someone says something bad about my drawings… and others believe in such opinion? What should I do…?"

"… people generally hate liars… you do it too, right?" He looks away…

"Y-yes! I can't stand them! My drawings are always in fact carrying the message of truth in each of them!"

"Then, ask yourself this question… **would you lie to yourself**?" He keeps looking away.

"Lying to myself?! I-I would never do such thing!"

"… if you are ready to accept the truth… then you should never worry about it." His sight returned on me, as he puts his pen back on his mouth.

"… I see it now… I understand why you are telling me this, hu-huh…"

He has a point… I can't hide inside my own opinions all the time! I need to get confrontations… I need the truth.

"Thank you, Soke."

"… are you sure to be ready for that exhibition?" His fingers rubbed his pen.

"Of course I do! Look at me! I-I could go out there even now!"

"In your pajamas? I don't think they will let you in…" He sighs.

"AGH! Ha ha ha ha ha! Wh-what a nice joke I-I did there, right?!"

… he doesn't seem convinced… siiiigghh!

"Aside from the clothing… I'm rather skeptical about your desire to keep up with your goal." His face got all serious…

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"… you could break down, once you are there." His head lowered. "Especially with your drawings on your hands."

… ehm… … who am I kidding?! He's right! I-I never did anything like this! I-I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!

"Uhm…! You know… it would be really fantastic, if you could come with me…"

"Sigh… why I decided to say everything out loud like that?!" He snorted.

"Oh, well… if you don't feel happy about it…"

"… no, there is no way back now." He stands up. "I know you are going there at the art exhibition in any case… bringing with you the drawings just in case."

Eh eh, he's sure is tall…! Together, we must be the tallest coworkers ever! Not even many guys could pass my height.

"You know… is it just me or this whole speech was all a cover up for your desire to come with me?"

He spitted his pen! And look at his face: it's all red! … I hope he's not getting mad at me…!

"As if!" He picks his pen back from the table, grasping it tightly. "How could I predict your reactions in front of this speech?! I can't! That's the truth!"

… I-I never see him reacting like this…

"Ehm… you sure did take a lot of coffee, this morning! But I don't understand why getting so worked up, if you just want to stay with me."

"I'm not worked up! Especially in front of a person I know so well!" His face got even redder…

"… you know… if you are coming with me at the art exhibition… **wouldn't that be the first time we go out together**?"

… wh-why I'm feeling so embarrassed all the sudden?! … th-the headache is gone too!

"… yeah, it seems like it." He puts his pen on his mouth, then he puts his hands inside his pockets.

His face was still red, though… … you know, it wouldn't be that bad to stay with him at all. Even without my… admittedly particular needs.

"Then, we should celebrate someone! A first is a first!"

"Well… it's not like we won a trophy or something…" His right hand was adjusting his tie, as his eyes were looking elsewhere.

"But you can't deny how many months you were literally stuck inside this building! Not that I got many chances to get out of this building… our job is literally crushing us! Hopefully that letter I'm writing will reach the Headquarters! Do you remember it, right? It's a complain about the tremendous shifts we have to suffer!"

"… I don't think that letter will change anything…" His right hand goes back inside his right pocket. "Considering the rumors going on about the Headquarters…"

"Oh? Rumors…?"

"… ah right, you are not working online with the others." He cleared his voice. "Sometimes I take a break and chat with the staff working with the game. They sure love pestering the chat with rumors and theories…"

"Now that I think about it… I don't think I ever had a job this weird! I mean not on the compiling paper side… more the fact I was forced to live here."

"You are not the only one… I also had to sell my apartment because of the job. I didn't know at the time, it was shared… but nevertheless, I never complained about it." He looks away. "According to others, we are not the only ones… and usually it's a debate you get to see in the chat."

"What about the rumors, then?"

"That's something recent, actually. An user said this game I was working on would utilize a special technology developed about 30 years ago." His fingers rubbed his pen.

"Wow! … wait a minute… shouldn't that be too old?!"

"Exactly my point. This rumor sounds stupid at first… but then, the same user released a private document to all of us." His face gets serious again… "According to this document, this technology is something unique on its own. The original creators are the only ones who could bring improvements and whatnot…"

"That sounds odd…"

"The machine is way too complicated for any ordinary scientist to work on. Unless you have a blueprint or something…" He looks away. "… which are never found in their offices."

"No?! But you need one in order to create machines! It's like drawing: you need the skeleton of your characters as your guide through the emptiness of a paper!"

"… that's why I still think they are still around." He took off his pen, rotating it. "No one has any idea where they are… well, except the scientists who worked on that."

"And they disappeared…?"

"They were kicked off for betrayal." … he really plays a lot with that pen… "… and this is where the matter is also affecting us."

"How? I mean, we are talking about the past here…"

"This betrayal… according to the same document, **the accusations were all found illogical**." Finally he stopped playing with the pen! "But the exile still happened. Nowadays, no one knows where the scientists went…"

"Suspicious… that makes me more curious about the situation."

"You should… because **their job is now ours**." … his face…

"… what do you mean?"

"Apparently… those scientists were traveling around the world, writing notes and studying." He stops for a moment. "They were the only ones who could do this… the reasons exist, but they are censored by the Headquarters."

"Why?! If we don't know anything about our jobs, how can we do them?!"

"Calm down, you…" He sighs. "… anyway, people working behind the scenes found a way to substitute the scientists' researching jobs. The way is to create a huge team of several workers, all around the world… I can also confirm that only the best are selected."

"All around the world…? I thought I was working for a company! Same for you…"

"That's what I was thinking too. However… some months earlier, I started to grow a suspicion over this whole job deal. Especially in front of this…" His right hand came out of the pocket… which was holding a paper?!

"What's this?"

"… a letter from the **Worldwide Investigation Team**." … his face didn't change.

"Who are they…? I never heard of them."

"That's the thing… they are an anonymous team working all over the world." His right hand was grasping that paper. "If you get news from them… judging from the paper I received, it's never good."

"What did it said, then?!"

"… they put me in the list of the suspects… …" He… hesitated? "… **for a crime that I never committed**."

"A CRIME?! YOU?! But… bu-but you were always here! In this house!"

"I know you believe me… but they don't. Yet… I'm indeed in their list." He frowned… poor Soke!

"Did you took a look at that list…?"

"… yes, since I have the right to do so. Surprisingly… I found the names of my coworkers as well." He turned his head to

"WAIT, AM I IN THAT LIST TOO?!"

"… sigh… why we got in this matter…?" … he's sweating… "I didn't wanted to tell you this, now… but yes, **you are also in that list**."

… no… how… …

"At first I thought this was a joke… but then, I investigated a bit on this company… after some days, I found out that the crime is real. This is why we are working hard every day, Ursula…" He turns his head away. "… that's why I don't think your letter will be accepted…"

"And your reason for staying at home, working…?"

"… it could happen in any moment… someone may come here… and bring us away from this building." He looks at me, w-with that scary face! "I don't have any idea what they will do to us… … and honestly, I don't even want to find out."

… does that mean… my days are counted?

"… sorry if I'm telling you this…" He lowered his head. "… I didn't want to make you suffer…"

"S-suffer you say? Can we do something about it?!"

"As far as I know… no… and I dedicated a great amount of my time, doing the researches." His face darkened. "There is nothing we can do to get out of that list…"

"What if we get fired?! If this crime is connected with our jobs, we can choose to get away with it and be safe!"

"… that would raise another problem… and the reason why that betrayal happened years ago is considered illogical." He rose his head, now he spitted his pen on the table. "Ursula… do you want to know why we were secured in this house…?"

"… I-I don't like that question… but go ahead, please."

"The reason is… **to make sure no one will leave it**."

… oh no…

"They… th-they knew that?!"

"Yeah… they know they are being watched by this anonymous team. What they don't know is what they will do to the whole project… that's why they are forcing workers to continue the technology, without having much rest to enjoy." He seems really getting mad… "Everyone loses their houses… and if they still try to leave, the Headquarters will start incriminating them with fake documents."

"This is terrible… this whole thing is terrible!"

"We have no choice… we are stuck here, working in the present and praying for the future." I-I don't think I have ever seen a face this serious…!

"Bu-but… didn't someone said that this company was working for years?! Will there ever be an end to all this?!"

"… it may take many years, for all I know…" He returns rubbing his pen. "… I'm not so sure to say the same about this investigation team."

"Wait… why I never received a letter from this team, anyway?!"

"… because this letter was sent through my personal email. An email that the Headquarters don't know its existence. I'm sure the team is not aware of the Headquarters operations with its workers' emails. Not even the workers themselves." He snorted.

"… what crime we committed, Soke? I don't understand…"

… he hesitated again.

"… it's too late, now… you must know." His head turned away. "Right now, we are accused of two crimes: **abuse of innocents and fake documentations**."

"… wait… I-I compile documents… ... compiling… fake documents, hu-huh…"

"But you are not aware of it!" He frowned! He stomped the floor! "You didn't even know those were fake to begin with! We have proofs who could shut down their butts, if they try implying"

"Soke! Calm down, please! Getting mad… it's not something belonging to you…"

"… sorry, this time I got truly worked up." He turns his head away. "… look… I know I said that there is nothing we can do…" He returns his face in front of me. "… if that day will ever come… Ursula, I'll do everything to make sure you are proven innocent."

"Wh-what about you?!"

"… I will try…"

"No! Don't say that! It's not fair I'm the only one who gets saved, here!"

"… thank you for saying that…" … he smiled?! "… unfortunately, my position is much harder to defend since I was closer to the project than you. After all, I'm still continuing my job despite the fact I knew all of this…"

"But you are forced to do it… you could easily expose the threats received from the Headquarters and prove your innocence!"

"… it's not enough." He sighed, as his smile disappeared… "Besides, the Headquarters could easily shut all my accusations, since I have nothing who could prove their double games."

… so, is that it, huh. To think my biggest problem was something so small at the end. I-I feel small, now. Thinking that one day or even today, someone could take me away. … if that moment will happen… will I still have the possibility to draw? To see Soke again? Or even taking a walk around?

No one is talking now. It's like time just stopped now… well, at least from my part. I'm accused for abusing innocents…? How could I have done such thing, if I would never wish to do something like that?! What Soke said before, about me… it's so accurate, I couldn't describe better!

I observe and see the little details going on around me… and when something doesn't feel right… I simply walk away. This is what I do… I-I would never impose anything or rubbing off such parts. I-I can't really stand fights… I try to avoid them as much as possible.

… still… I was inserted in this list, without any notice. It's like someone puts my name on a drawing which doesn't represent anything about me. And now, everyone is looking at me as if I'm a monster. … no wait… if I really think about the situation…

"Soke, if we are on this list, why no one ever came to us? Shouldn't we get interrogated or something?"

"… that's the only bright side about the situation." His hands fell inside his pockets. "What I said before was the worst possible case… but I can't deny the simple fact they will leave us alone, while we pass on our lives."

"If they show up, they could still interrogate us here…"

"No, they are not allowed to do that." He turns away. "In fact, if they ever come here… they are probably wearing civilian clothes, pretending to be our friends."

"You sure know a lot about a team which is kept anonymous…"

"… that was one of the rumors." His mouth was grasping that pen tightly. "The only thing certain is to keep on working, hoping their attention get far away from us…"

"… speaking of work, isn't this an odd day? Today our shift lasts something like 30 minutes."

"Yeah, it's the first time this ever happened… actually, this isn't going to be the only one." He smiles!

"NO?!"

"Well, at least we can conclude this huge discussion on a positive note…" He nodded. "Again, what I heard is another one of those loud rumors, everyone seem to believe. At the Headquarters, they found a drastic decrease on job performance. The number one cause is the great amount of stress all the workers cumulated for the past 4 months."

"That's so true…! Really, I can't even walk right, after finishing the huge pile of paper!"

"From the Headquarters, first results are reporting an overshot progress made in every single area. Translated, it means we broke the expected objective by 50%." His hand took of his pen, playing with it a bit more actively.

"That's wonderful news! Finding the time to draw is going to be so easy, if they will do that!"

"About that…" … his smile disappeared? "… don't forget the fact this is a rumor. The future days may still be the same…"

"… my letter may change their mind!"

"Only that? No. All complains coming from everyone, including you? Sure." Putting his pen back on his mouth. "Speaking of complains… someone on the chat is making up a secret group, intended to stop this company from abusing everyone. I don't really trust people too much, though… but hey, I can't deny the possibility of seeing improvements as well."

"I think letters should be enough! I mean, taking away the negative sides, this job isn't really that bad at all… actually, I really like living here. This place is so familiar for me… I even forgot my older house!"

"… rubbing off the errors in the picture, I see…" ACK! A-am I really that obvious?!

"Ehm… eh eh, well! Shall we get out of this house?"

"After everything I said?" He looks up. "… why not… but don't forget to change your pajamas, ok?"

"I-I promise!"

That whole speech was very scary… but at the end, that might just be a nightmare! For now… I have the chance to expose my drawings! Uhm… you know… this occasion is too good to just burn it out on that art exhibition.

… maybe Soke wouldn't mind, if we walk around the Arowana Mall and visit some shops! Not only we would get a good exercise with all that walking… but I also have a chance to buy something cute! Oh, ooor maybe… I could visit that holiday shop! Wooow! Maybe I got the fantastic chance to travel in some new place!

Something warm though, like a beach: I really don't like getting lost in a snowy mountain or something… with the beach, it's much easier to relax and enjoy the sun rays. I could use the warmth excuse to eat more ice-creams than usual! Tee hee hee, it's going to be so great!

… am I daydreaming again? Sigh… that's sure me in a nutshell…


	211. Drawings and talkings - Part 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Aaaaah, look at the sky! It's so shiny... and the air is incredibly fresh for being summer! I just can't stop smile at all this: it's like I'm living inside a dream! Except this is one is real life… it's too wonderful to let it pass by!

"Soke, give me your smartphone! I wanna take a picture at the park!"

"Huh? Why?" … he still has his pen on his mouth.

"Because I need it as a guide for my newest drawing!"

"… as long as you don't clog my memory…" He's giving me his smartphone! Yippie!

Now, let's see… which side I should capture…? Oh! That one with the tree!

 _Click!_

… hmm… on second thought, this side doesn't feel anything like the wonderful day I'm living. … ah! Of course! With the people walking by!

 _Click!_

… ah, shoot: I moved it! Aaawwww… now I can't get the same one… … wait, there are more people coming by!

 _Click!_

Uhm… too crowded…

"Ursula, can't you look at your pictures with more calm before shooting the next one?"

Ah! Soke said that… … looking at the pictures? … uuhhmmm… actually, the one with the tree is giving me that huge drawing vibe I was looking for!

"Hey, you are right! The very first one is the best of the three!"

"… you are very excited, aren't you?" He puts his smartphone away.

"Y-yep! A bit nervous too… I-I mean, this is the first time I'm showing my pictures to a huge crowd!"

"I guess it's a good thing for your enthusiasm to run wild… but make sure to not make it too wild." He looks away…

"What do you mean?"

"Before, you were taking pictures like mad… when the very first one was your perfect choice." He took off his pen. "Running too wild does that to people: it fogs your vision, making you run against walls."

Eeep! I-I don't want to hit any walls!

"S-sorry! It's just… well… th-the inspiration was getting a bit out of control and"

"… I meant to say that, actually." I wonder if he ever writes anything with that pen he's playing with.

"Ah! … ok, ok! I-I'll be more careful!"

He's reading me like a book… but it's so hard for me to stay still like this! Look at this wonderful park we are seeing! The trees, the people, the small lake over there… aaaah! I could stay here for days, drawing every single inch of this park! …

"You know, Soke… I do have a wish."

"… becoming a great drawer?" He was looking forward.

In front of us there is a small, wide structure. That must be the place where the art exhibition takes place!

"… no. That's not it."

He was still looking forward. This time he made a mistake… yet, he doesn't even seem to notice.

"… do tell, Ursula." He turns over me. "I'm hearing."

Oh… oooohh… …

"… you know… … I… I always wanted to attempt… … p-painting on canvas…"

"… I see." … his right eyebrow rose. "Before heading to the art exhibition, do you want to sit over that bench?"

He was looking at it… … I guess I need to get this all out from my throat… … g-gulp! I-I feel so nervous… I-I'm blushing like mad! …

"Soke… I-I'll make this one brief, since it-it's really nothing…"

"I don't know about that… you look like someone who's handing me over a diary." His arms were stretched wide on the bench's board. He wasn't staring at me… but now he does.

"… ehm… I-I love drawing, as you know… but… bu-but there is one thing which is more… interesting for me. I-I always wanted to paint on canvas… p-painting the scenery and the people a-around…"

"Let me guess." He took off his pen, again! "There is a special reason for you to desire this traditional method…"

"Y-yep! It's… ehm… I-I like creating worlds on paper, with my hands… bu-but painting on canvas… n-not only I'm creating wonderful worlds… I-I'm also… … p-petting them… c-caressing their very soul…"

"Uhm… using a brush is more delicate than a pencil, after all." He looks away. "The signature attitude someone loving this world would have…"

"… yes, I-I do love the world we Inklings live in! It's so… perfect… and… … perfect."

Huh?! Wait… why I keep hearing voices about… **perfection**? What's going on…? Th-the headache returns as well…! Ah… aaaahhh…!

"Soke, I-I don't feel good…! I… aack! Aaah! S-something weird is going on with me…!"

"… I should have known that." His eyes closed. "You just couldn't play along… wouldn't you?"

"Huh?! Wh-what are you talking about…?"

"Ursula… looks like **she** had enough of playing this game." … wh-why his face got this… d-dark and scary…?!

"… Soke, I lost you."

"No… I'm the one who lost you." He gets up! But… he's not facing me… "… many, many years ago… in one of the most ordinary days you can get."

… what he's talking about?!

"Soke, would you stop talking in such cryptic way?!"

"It would be useless… as I said, she had enough." He faces me. "That's the sign I was afraid of seeing…"

"The sign… of me getting a headache?"

"The sign of you suffering… just like that faithful day…" … his expression… it's so blue… "… she's coming to get you away from me."

"Wait, you mean… th-the Worldwide Investigation Team?!"

"… in my game, they do not exist. Nothing could ever harm us, actually." He looks at me now, as he spits his pen down! "… except that girl…"

Aaaaah! Yeouch! O-ow! Wh-what's happening to me?!

"I knew she was strong… but I didn't thought she could break you down that easily." He frowned. "I wanted her to keep on playing this game… until she would soon forget herself and truly become you, Ursula."

"M-me?! Wh-what are you talking about…?"

"There is no time for those explanations." His hands fell inside his pockets. "For now, you must fight that girl back."

"F-fight who and how?!"

"Don't listen to her perfection words! Kick her from the inside of your head, as hard as you can!" He really looks mad…

K-kicking?! … perfection… AH! No no no no! Go away from me! Uhmpf! Grumpf! Ack! Aaaaah! …

…

…

 **You fool… listening to his words, without knowing the whole truth…**

"… you insolent…"

"NO!" He bended forward, with an expression of shock.

"… this was your plan all along… you wanted me to enter inside your realm, after breaking the AI which kept you locked inside the Debug Mode. With the excuse of letting me know more about Project Neo, you wanted to convert my own persona into the girl of your dreams…"

"She's real! She… was real…" His head lowered. "… I too was real… … but our souls? They still exist! We were sent inside my own game!"

"Hmpf. You can say all the excuses you want… but I had enough of your games. I demand you to bring me back to the real world!"

"… what you will do, if I say no?" He… grins?!

"I'll find another way to get such wish. If you dare getting in my way, I'm forced to send you down."

NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! **Nnngghh! Sh-shut up! I-I need to break free from this prison** What prison?! Who are you in the first place?! **… my name is Mirii. Mirii Hanache. This man wants me to become you.** … **I have friends who really wish to talk with me once more.**

… forget your friends. You are no longer Mirii. **No! I-I need to see everyone again! I-I want to live in the real world!** And you really think I don't want to? If you are gone, I'll go away too… I'll lose everything, including my best friend and passions.

 **He's not your friend! He lied to you! He never said this whole dimension is nothing more than a videogame!** No, it's not. As Soke said, if I defeat you once and for all… you'll be gone and I'll remain. The opposite could happen as well.

 **But he clearly said that the Worldwide Investigation Team doesn't exist inside this game!** … he could easily make one of them. Problem solved. **No, that's not the point! This is a videogame! You are not real… I am!** I thought this morning I took a look at the mirror: I saw myself, not you.

 **Th-that's just the product of illusions!** Your words are an illusion. I want to live… and if that means splatting you down, it looks like I have no

"Wait just a second! I have a question for you! About that AI…"

"… she's here as well." He smiles… "Talking with you… forgetting everything that happened earlier."

"So, you are making her wish come true… except you wanted to be part of all this, in your own terms?"

"As I said before, I can interact with the real world in a limited way… I couldn't do anything, even if I wanted to correct your personality." His face got serious. "I don't understand why you are not giving this game a second chance…"

"A chance to NOT be myself?!"

"A chance to become a better yourself." He folded his arms. "Ursula… she's far, far better than you. She's caring, gentle, inspiring… you, on the other hand, are nothing more than a robot following something as unclear as perfection."

"Don't you dare stand in my way!"

You really follow perfection? That's why I kept on hearing this word… **I have my reasons for doing that! Actually… it's not even just that!** You want to meet your friends, too. **… I have a life, Ursula. If you are blocking my path, my absence will make real people becoming desperate!**

Not that I ever going to see that… or even believing the fact those real people are "real". For all I care, they are all an excuse to get rid of me. **You really don't understand, don't you? If you choose to become my enemy… then, I'll accept it.** ACK! **AAAAH!** Grrrr!

 **Ow!** Aaah! **Ugh!** Eeep! **Graaah!** … anf… anf… **anf… anf…** I'm so tired… uff… **this whole battle is useless. We are fighting against ourselves.** … I guess you are right…

"Soke… she doesn't go away…"

"She will." He nods? "What you did was attacking her own defenses. Now, all you have to do is to ignore her and move on."

 **WHAT?!**

"Ignoring her…? Will she forget everything…?"

"The more you ignore her, the more she loses her power… in addition to her now ruined defense, she'll disappear in less than a day." He smiles. "Come on, Ursula… you have an art exhibition to attend."

"… but… is there another way to do this?"

"No. Come with me." He was walking forward.

His pen was resting on the road. …

 _No, I really can't do much about it…_ _ **without it, I don't feel right**_ _._

…

"… Soke, wait."

He stood still.

"… why you never said anything about this? Why… **you lied to me**?"

"Because… if I talked about it, she would have gotten away… thinking about her, makes her stronger and stronger. I didn't thought her power was that big, though…" He sighed.

"But then I would had fought her back! You… you weren't trusting me, huh?"

"I trust you with all my heart." He turns behind. "I waited for this moment ever since… **that incident**."

"Incident? … and you were keeping this information inside you, without thinking to tell me anything about it?"

"Th-there is a reason for that!" He was sweating. "Th-that incident… I-I want to forget about it… I… I want to forget many things, actually…"

"Soke"

He shakes his head.

"Listen, don't make me say anything about it. It's one of the most terrible things I ever experienced… although, you also lived that same experience." His eyes closed.

"… but why forgetting many things?"

"Forgetting the fact that… I can change the game as I please… forgetting that this Mirii got inside my game… forgetting that I'm inside a videogame." His eyes… they turned blue.

"Wait… are you saying that in the future… something really bad happens to us?"

"Impossible!" He stomped the floor. "The Worldwide Investigation Team doesn't exist! I made sure not a single piece of their existence are anywhere around this game!"

"So… one day… th-they really took us away…?"

"… me and my big, darn mouth." His head lowered. "… after the art exhibition, a special mechanism would operate on us… simply put, it takes all our previous memories, keeping the most opportune ones inside us."

"So… th-that's why you wanted me to take her defenses down, hu-huh… so her own power couldn't save herself from the impeding mechanism."

"Even if I tell you this… it really doesn't matter." He smiles. "We only need to let the day pass on… and forever we will live… in the what if no one ever come to us, taking our lives away…"

"… but that… wouldn't that be a lie?"

His smile… disappeared.

"… who said that all lies are evil…? Real life wasn't that fair to begin with… …" He lowered his head, letting out a sob. "That moment… it shouldn't exist at all… no one should had to come to get us… NO ONE!"

Wh-whoa! His face… he's… c-crying?

"… we were so happy together… the situation was turning so well in our favor… but there was a reason I was always that skeptical at life… … I remembered it, once they knocked at our door." His right wrist dried his left eye.

"Soke… you were right, before."

He was staring at me… I was imagining that.

"… I was running too wild. I slammed against a wall."

"… you did what?" His expression was a bit surprised…

"If it wasn't for you… I wouldn't know who I really was, at the end. When I draw… I always try to capture the essence of life. I can't stand lies… because that would be a poison for the soul."

"… no Ursula, please… d-don't say it…" He was shivering…

"Soke… I'll never forgive myself, if I was believing this as real life. This is nothing more than a wish… a wish coming from us."

"A wish who became true!" He sprinted towards me!

Ah! … he's hugging me…

"… real life isn't all that special, believe me… it's just a collection of random events! If a Squid could direct it a bit, no one is going to raise a finger at it! No one would mind…" He was petting my back.

"Well… I don't think that's even necessary for us…"

…

"Soke… I… I'm so glad that I met you in my life. It's truly the best gift I could ever receive… … and honestly, I don't need a good ending, at this point."

"… are you really sure, Ursula? We have the power to keep things going, unchanged." He gave me a kiss on my left cheek.

"… this poor girl wants to live her real life. She may have… something to fix about herself. But… who are we to pretend her life is worthless? After all, this whole game is just our wonderful wish…"

"You know… after the art exhibition… I would have gone to the mall, buying you the canvas and all the tools. You never said anything like it to me… … it-it was so good seeing you again, Ursula… managing to surprise me, even to this day." He sobbed.

… sniff…

"… Soke… I hope that somehow… our journey will continue… together and forever."

…

…

…

..

.

* * *

 _…_ _together and forever… together and forever… …_

The sight came a bit blurry: two blinks and the sight tracked many square tiles near each other.

" _… …_ _nngghh… my head…_ "

Mirii sighed faintly.

" _…_ _what happened…? Where am I…?_ "

Slowly, the girl rose her posture.

" _…_ _hmm?_ " Her right arm rose, as two small cords were attached on it. " _… I can see a liquid moving inside this small tube. … ah! I think I know where I am…_ "

Her head returns forward, seeing a metallic door.

" _I'm inside a medical room… exactly for two days. … actually, last time Soke told me about the time, it was before the game could start._ "

Her head lowered, her eyebrows went up.

" _…_ _speaking of those two… I wonder what happened to them…_ "

She sighed silently.

" _Uhm… they were working for Project Neo._ " Her head rose back up. " _If that's the case, I'm sure I can find more information about them… maybe I can find more clues regarding the project. Also… … the possibility to see their status. From what they said, it didn't sound positive. At all._ "

Her eyebrows went down.

" _This project is ruining many innocent lives… I had enough hearing more negative consequences to any innocent people!_ "

She snorted.

" _I'll do something about it… in the name of perfection and the innocents! For now, I really need to get out of this room and meet my friends. … Hunley… I wonder if he's thinking about me… sigh. I wonder how all the Squids I know reacted. Hopefully my mother and brother aren't aware of this incident: they will get so worried, they might attempt infiltrating inside the Headquarters!_ "

Her head turned left and right.

" _This room doesn't seem to have anything who could help me out. I would like to call someone…_ " Her mouth opened. " _Wait, where is my smartphone?!_ "

Her head kept looking around.

" _No, I can't see it! … I don't think it received any damage… but without it, I may not have any Project Neo clues!_ "

The door tilts forward.

"AH!" An Inkling man jumped! He was wearing a white coat and huge glasses.

"Nngghh!" Mirii's heart skipped some beats, as her teeth gritted.

"… I can't believe this!" The man closed his door, as he walked forward while bending in the same direction. "My little patient finally woke up!"

The girl's posture went a bit backwards.

"I assume you are a doctor." Her head rose.

"Correct! I'm Dr. Ink!" He grins, while showing his right hand. "… you can use your left hand, Mirii."

Mirii's left hand grabbed his right hand: it was kinda sweaty. The girl's eyes stared at her own hand, as it grimaces and slides on her white sheet.

"You don't have any idea how much people kept talking about you!" He curves a little, as his hands were rubbing each other, his eyes were closed and his mouth was simply smiling. "Right now, exactly 2 days passed by!"

" _…_ _looks like that game didn't last as long as I thought._ " Her eyes squeezed. " _Two days though… it's way too much for me._ "

"Since you are awake, I should ask you some questions." He lifted his posture. "Right now, how do you feel?"

"… I feel fine, doctor." She smiles. "Although, it feels like I'm way out of shape than usual…"

"Ha ha, you are hearing the two days weight, huh? But with some little exercise you'll get right on shape!" He turns his head to his left, seeing a black screen with a line going zig zag. "Uhm… all the values look fine to me… but it's always a good idea doing some checkups! I hope you wouldn't mind that…"

"Not at all, doctor." Her head was shaking. "I think that's a wonderful idea." She kept her smiles. "After all, I was sleeping for two days…"

"Nice!" He grins, while closing his eyes. "It will not take that long, I assure you."

…

 _So, Mirii… are you excited to meet your friends?_

 _Hmm? You know them…?_

 _Yes, I do! In fact, they are usually near your room. Every time I got out of this room, here I get bombarded with all kind of questions!_

 _Such as…?_

 _Your health, mostly. I was attempted many times to give them the bad news…_

 _What bad news?_

 _The fact you weren't waking up for a long time was rather… how should I put it? Bad news._

 _Oh… I see…_

 _This boy in particular kept asking me to enter inside this room, talking with you. In those two days, he entered twice._

 _…_ _wh-who's this boy you are referring to…?_

 _He's called Hun. He's going to jump from joy once he sees you walking out._

 _…_ _I… I-I don't know what to say…_

 _You know, at medical school they usually taught us to be severe with the situation… but I never really believed such morale. In fact, I like to be always as optimistic as possible! That has always been my most important goal in medicine… a good, nice laugh cures them all!_

 _Eh eh. Your optimism was indeed… rather perfect for the situation._

 _Why thank you, Mirii! … alright, the checkup is done!_

…

Mirii was standing still near the door: she was smiling, looking at Dr. Ink.

"Thank you for the entire service, doctor." She bows down. "I really appreciated it."

"Don't mention it!" He smiles, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his back. "If you need any assistance, you know where to go!"

Mirii nodded.

" _The checkup is done… now, I need to find my friends, my smartphone and also find enough time to start doing some exercises._ " Her right hand grabbed the door handle.

The door opens, as the girl walks out of it. In front of her, an arrow sign with a word reading EXIT. The girl walks to the right, seeing two doors together: she pushes them.

"Ha ha ha! That show was too funny!"

"Like, I think this evening they will do another funny show."

"'eally?! Big bro, we 'an't lose that one!"

"Alright, Fara. I guess that would be the idea for passing another evening…"

Hun, Fara, Bars and Grina popped out from the right corner, turning towards Mirii. They all stopped with their mouths open. Mirii's hands were down, as she was smiling.

"… long time no see, everyone." Her eyes closed. "Looks like perfection is finally back."

"MIRII!" The 4 Inklings said together.

They all rushed with their arms wide open and smiling, towards the girl.


	212. The Last Stand - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Bars' right hand was pushing the door.

SLAM!

"Barsyyy!" Grina's eyebrows were downturned, same for her mouth.

"Eh eh… like, excuuuuuse me girl!" He chuckles.

Grina giggles, as her head turns to her left.

"Ah well… some people never change, hmmm?" Her eyes closed. "Can't say I never agreed to that statement as much as I'm doing right now…"

Mirii nodded, while smiling, as she was sitting on the bed. Hun was sitting on her right, smiling as well.

"I have to say…" Mirii's head slightly tilts to her left, while closing her eyes. "… it's such wonderful news seeing all of you, once again."

"Well, you were sleeping in those two days…" Hun bended a bit forward, staring at the girl. "Wouldn't you not even noticed it?"

"Hunry, Mirii was stuck inside a videogame…" Grina grins, as her hands rested on her hips. "… didn't I told you that?"

"Yes, but what you did was just controlling her…" Hun turns his sight towards Grina. "She wasn't really aware of that…"

"In a sense, that's a good thing!" A sweat drop appears on her head's right side. "If she would ever know what she had to do in order to get that flute, for example…"

"… as Soke just said…"

Grina and Hun turned their sight towards Mirii: her head rose, her arms were folded.

"Huh? Did you said something, Mirii?" Grina's mouth opened a bit.

Mirii was staring down the girl: she left a sigh.

"In order to get the flute… I was supposed to do the Squid Dance, right?"

Hun, Grina and Bars' mouths were wide open.

"... wwaaaaaiiiitt a minute!" Grina's right eyebrow twitched, as her right hand moved in front of her opened mouth. "But you… you weren't saying a thing…"

"Of course I wouldn't…" Mirii's eyes closed. "… especially when that Mirii you controlled wasn't me."

"WWHHHAAAAAAAATTT?!" Everyone else shouted.

"What you thought it was me inside a realm of despair…" Her right forefinger pointed down at Grina. "In reality, it was nothing more than a videogame created by the AI who guides players through the adventure!"

"EEEEEH?!" Grina's hands were pressing on her cheeks, as she was staying on tiptoes. "Wait… the AI who guides players?! You mean… **the shadow who was explaining how the game works?!** "

Mirii nodded, as her face frowned slightly.

"She was the mastermind who tried to manipulate my personality." Her head lowered. "The real events that happened inside that game… were way different than they were!"

"Ggghh!" Grina bended forward, as her irises shrunk and her forehead was covered in sweat. "… are you sure this is all real…? Couldn't that have been a huge, huge nightmare…?"

"If it was the case, then Mirii wouldn't have known anything about the flute!" Hun frowned, while looking at Grina. "I trust her! Something else happened there!" He turns towards Mirii. "Please, Mirii… continue your story!"

Mirii nodded, while smiling.

"Thank you for believing in me, Hunley…" She giggles a bit.

Her sight turned back on Grina.

"As I was saying… I managed to fight against the shadow's outrageous requests." Her head rose. "To the point I found out what she was up to… from there, her intentions changed."

"Changed… to what…?" Grina swallows silently.

"To enclose myself inside this videogame!" Mirii stands up. "And she would have gotten away if it wasn't for him…"

Her head lowered, her eyebrows went up.

"… Squid King."

Silence fell in. Hun, Grina and Bars' faces became paler.

"Squid… King? Wait… I-I think I'm getting a headache…" Grina's right hand was resting on her forehead. "… Squid King was inside this game?!"

"Yes… or should I say… **his consciousness.** " Mirii's head rose, her eyes closed, her arms folded.

"His consciousness?! Translate, pretty much?!" Grina frowned.

"I'm not sure that Squid King might still here with us… **maybe, if he's in the shoes of a ghost**." Mirii's right foot slides forward.

"A GHOST?!" Grina's face became even paler. "Wh…"

"Whoa… that Soke dude was right!" Bars chuckled. "The game was really organized by ghosts!"

Grina and Hun were staring at him.

"… ehm… like, I'm sure I'm not the stinkin' Squid here!" He laughs loudly, as his right hand was scratching the back of his head.

"… wait… no… it-it can't be…" Jerkily, Grina turned over Mirii. "… you aren't seriously suggesting that the fat guy was, w-was…"

"Actually, there is more behind that…" Mirii's left forefinger was pointing at Grina. "… Sokeman was actually Squid King in disguise!"

Grina's eyes almost popped out.

"But weren't you saying that Squid King was stuck inside this game?!" Hun was frowning.

"Yes… in fact, he wasn't even commanding the game fully." Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes closed. "He was trapped by the same AI you three saw… inside Debug Mode." Her head rose back, her eyes opened. "From there, he has access to a special technology which can communicate and interact with the real world… although, it was rather limited."

"… this is the twisted story I ever heard…" Grina's face was full of sweat. "… but I know you, Mirii. You can't go all the way, making this ridiculous story…"

"I'm glad to see you agreeing with my testimony…" She was smiling. "… especially the interesting facts I found about this game…"

"Gggghhh!" Grina jumped, as she starts shivering. "What more twists this whole situation have?!"

Mirii nodded.

"This game… is used for scientific purposes." Mirii lowered her eyebrows, keeping her smile. "Specifically, for Project Neo!"

"Oh… naturally it would have been that…" Grina's forehead was full of sweat, as her eyes closed.

Mirii's eyes closed, as her right forefinger was resting on her right cheek.

"Squid King… he was working for Project Neo together with the AI you met. I had the occasion of hearing their testimonies, at the end… and I found out another element who adds more accusations towards the project!"

Mirii was looking at each Inkling.

"… apparently… whoever is working for Project Neo, are inserted in a list of suspect." Mirii nodded. "From none other than an anonymous team known as Worldwide Investigation Team."

WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!

Mirii, Hun, Grina and even Fara… … they were all staring at Bars. His hands were on his head, as his eyes expanded.

"Oh, shiiiip! Like… … it sounds like terrible news…" His irises were looking around, as his legs were trembling.

"Do you know anything about it?!" Mirii frowned, lowering her head and still looking at the boy.

"Oooooh, maaan! Like… just with the name alone, I can't stop trembling!" He chuckles jerkily. "It's spooky dangerous, girl!"

"How do you know this anonymous team?!" Mirii lifted her posture, raising her head and squeezing her eyes.

"Ehm… my ol' sis works there." He looks to his right. "Like, she was once a nice, little girl… but then!" He looks forward, as his arms opened. "Working there changed her into a turfing monster! Like, you can't even call her or somethin', otherwise… … otherwise that girl will take your name on the list! Uuunn!" His right hand hit his left hand's palm.

"Why she would do that?!" Mirii frowned. "We have nothing to do with Project Neo!"

"Eeeehhhmmm… like… eehhhmm…" His face was covered in sweat, as his eyes were looking at the ceiling.

"Why, isn't it obvious?"

Mirii turns to her right, seeing Grina smiling and lowering her eyebrows.

"Look at Barsy… he knows the reason… although, this whole team scared him so much, he can't say anything at all!" Grina sighs loudly. "Why… I'll help you out, Barsy!" She grins. "I'll tell you exactly what happens if you call this anonymous team."

Mirii snorted.

"Bars must be the one"

"A-a-a!" Grina's right forefinger was tilting left and right. "Don't you see how sad and scared Barsy is?!" Her eyebrows were up, her mouth downturned."He doesn't even want to imagine what might happen if you call her older sister!"

Mirii sighed, as her eyes closed and her arms were folding.

"… his whole testimony wasn't that clear to begin with." Her eyes opened. "He needs to"

"No no no!" Grina frowned. "If you do that, he might get traumatized!" She turns to her right. "Sometimes it's best to leave the nightmarish past behind… not even remembering a second of it!"

"He will get over it." Mirii's eyes squeezed. "Right now, his information"

"Don't joke on this, Mirii!" Grina's hands were on Mirii's shoulders. "This is serious! Just because he's not thinking about it, this doesn't mean he'll get out of it like nothing!"

Mirii kept staring at Grina.

"… I'd like to see that… with Fara's special power." Mirii nodded.

"That would be the same!" Grina's eyebrows rose. "Fara might say something who could traumatize poor Barsy… there is nothing you can do about this! You can't ask anything about his family, where he heard all this… just this only reason why it's a bad idea talking with them!"

Grina passes Mirii, stopping in front of Bars.

"That would be… the very nature of this team!" Grina grins, as her left eye closed. "They are anonymous! They aren't expecting anyone calling them out… am I right, Bars?!"

"… eh eh, like you are so smart girl!" Bars' cheeks blushes a bit, as he grins a bit. "Why, that's the whole deal. Like…" He shivers a bit. "… like, I don't even want to remember this team! So, if one day someone pins me on the wall and check my memories, they would not see a thing!" He chuckles.

"… most pathetic excuse, ever." Mirii's head rose, as she was staring at Bars. "Bars might not be bright, but he's not that coward!"

"Mirii, certain fears are stronger in others." Grina turns behind, shrugging. "His sister must have scared him so much, he got a psychological complex behind it."

"Nnngghhh!" Mirii bends forward, as her forehead was covered in sweat. "Wh-what's the point of this whole discussion?!"

"I guess… to just forget about it." Grina simply smiles. "It would be the best to not say anything to Tonna… she might get scared and not wanting to help us out for Project Neo!"

"At the end, we don't need to say that name… but I can't really disagree with your point, Grina." Mirii lowered her head, as her eyes closed. "She may not be aware of it… … hold on!" Her eyes opened. "What if Tonna is also on that list?!"

"What do you want to do… checking it out?" Grina shakes her head. "Bad idea, Miss Perfection. They will get suspicious on you too."

"Nnngghhh! … wait… why you mentioned Tonna?" Her right wrist drenches her forehead.

"Why, she still doesn't know that you woke up." Grina nodded. "Actually... in those two days, she really wished to talk with you." Grina frowned a bit, as she looks to her left and her right forefinger was touching her right piercing. "I suspect she wants to tell you about Project Neo… although, that's not good news."

"How can you say that?" Mirii's right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it.

"She was… how do I put it? Not happy." Grina looks at the girl. "I fear she might want to drop the whole support…"

"WHAT?!" Mirii frowned a lot, as her teeth gritted. "Th-that woman… she's really getting into my nerves!"

The girl starts walking towards the door.

"I'll reach her office and talk her down!"

"Wait! Let me come with you, Mirii!" Hun starts walking behind the girl. "I-I don't like this…"

"We will come too!" Grina nodded, while smiling. "She's really up to something…"

"I 'ome too!" Fara was right behind her brother. "If you nee' my powers that's…"

Mirii turns behind, staring at each Inkling: she smiles.

"Thank you my friends… your support will play an important role in this decisive discussion." Mirii nodded, as her eyes closed.

Her right hand pulled the door, as she walks out and turning to her right.

"Anyway!" Grina walks to her left, bending a bit down and smiling. "Once you are done with the whole discussion, do you wanna watch a funny show with all of us?"

"… I would rather do some exercise, actually." Mirii's head rose. "It's been a while since I did some, after all…"

"Actually, the show starts up this evening!" Grina nodded. "Don't tell me you want to run a marathon in the middle of the night, huh?"

"Of course not." Mirii's head turned to her right, seeing Hun smiling at her. "Hunley… what do you say?"

"Yesterday, Grina and Bars let me and my sister watch this funny show: I'm sure this one is going to be funny as well!" His head turned forward. "It would be really great if you will come too…" He blushes a bit.

The girl blushes a lot.

"… why not?" Mirii's eyes closed, while smiling. "Using a small pastime isn't really a bad idea."

"You know, I was thinking to get out of this building actually." Grina's hands were behind her head's back. "It's still afternoon, right now. If things don't get too long, we could all do a little walk around the streets and see what's going on in the city."

"Girl, like I saw a commercial about a new mall opening nearby! Why not checking that one out?" Bars' right thumb was pointing backwards.

"Nice!" Grina's eyes were closed, as her hands clapped. "Maybe this one has new shop brands to visit! Or… a new attraction for the younger Squids!"

"I would rather check the shops, at the moment." Mirii's head rose. "Especially in the technological department."

"Whaaa?!" Grina's eyes grew wide. "And you don't check out the clothes?!"

"I never said to not do that… a Squid must know how to wear decently." Mirii's eyes closed. "Although, a technological shop is also useful to buy the newest equipment."

"Aaaaah…!" Grina chuckles a bit. "Well, if isn't she the Technie of the bunch!"

All the other Inklings laughed a bit.

"I'm 'urious 'bout the cloth's!" Fara's eyes were sparkling, as her smiling mouth was wide open. "Big bro, will ya buy me somethin' cute?!" Her eyes closed.

"Certainly, Fara!" Hun nodded. "As long as you act like a good Squid and don't bite anyone."

She giggles.

"Promiiiise!" Her right eye closed, her left hand rose and her right hand went behind her back.

"Good lil' girl!" His right hand was petting the top of her head.

Mirii smiles, while watching Hun.

"Maybe doing exercise might be excessive… if I finish the discussion fast enough, we can simply visit this mall." She nodded.

"And also buy some ice cream!" Grina's left fist rose in the air, while her eyes were closed and her mouth grinning.

Mirii's smile disappeared as she turns to her left.

"An ice cream?! This isn't summer anymore!" She frowned a little.

"Ice creams put me in a good mood!" Grina was simply smiling. "Wanna lift me to the stars?! Nothing better than an ice with the cream!"

"… it's a bit hard to believe you could ever need such aliment in order to improve your mood." Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"Eh eh, it's not as easy as you might think keeping up with the smiles!" Grina's eyes closed. "Besides, who could say no to a nice ice cream? I don't!"

"Like, I wouldn't neither!" Bars' right hand rose.

"I 'ant one too!" Fara's eyes sparkled.

"I wouldn't mind." Hun's eyes were closed, while he was smiling.

"… we will see." Mirii's head was looking forward. "I prefer saving some money for more important purchases."

"An ice cream doesn't eat all that money!" Grina shrugs. "Don't tell me you are going to be the only one who leaves the mouth all clamed and sealed?"

"… we will see." Mirii's head lowered. "Right now I don't feel hungry… nor looking for taste."

She kept her head down for a bit: her head rose back.

"If anything, I'm ready to solve this problem appearing in our path." She frowned a bit. "Otherwise we'll not achieve anything…"

"Am I allowed to help you out, Mirii?" Hun turns his head over the girl.

Her head immediately turns to her right, as her irises shrunk.

"And you even need to ask for that?! Of course you can!"

"Ehm… I-I wasn't too sure…" He blushes, as his hands were behind his back.

Mirii smiles a bit.

"Your support will absolutely impact the discussion positively." Her head turned forward. "… everyone, this is the time where we must concentrate."

The girl was walking towards a door.

"I do not want to hear any stupidity from each of you." Mirii turns to her left, frowning and staring down at Bars and Grina. "Is that clear?"

"Gee… where did your friend-a-thon personality went?" Grina's eyes squeezed as her mouth flattened and her eyebrows went down a bit.

"Hmpf." Mirii's head rose. "If by friend-a-thon you mean being a sleepyhead, then you hopes are in vain." Her right forefinger curled a bit, while moving closer to the door. "When perfection calls, everyone must obey." She turns behind.

Grina's eyes rolled, as she sighed silently.

 _*knock knock*_

 _Come in!_

Mirii's right hand grabbed the door handle, pushing it down: from there, the hand pushed the door, as her eyes immediately tracked down Tonna sitting behind a white desk which had a single piece of paper on it. The woman's expression was neutral, as her elbows were resting on her office chair's arms.

Her hands clasped, her eyelids lowered a bit, her back was pushing a bit more on the backrest, her mouth lifted a bit.

"… finally you decided to wake up… Mirii Kelpshell."

The girl frowned a bit: she starts walking, staring down the woman and stopping in the middle of the room. A click sound came from behind her.

"Is this… how you greet a friend?" Mirii folds her arms. "The one who gave you the possibility to reach the top of your ranks?"

"No, I know… should I had done differently? Not really." Tonna stands up, as her eyelids went back up.

Her fists were clenching.

"I was never been this bombarded by stress, since my days as a Support Agent… for two days straight." She snorted. "Mirii, I was waiting for this discussion to take place before this darn mission would start… unfortunately, before I could realize the whole situation, it was too late."

"Tsk, you have intentions to talk about Project Neo, don't you?" Mirii's head rose.

"… no… I don't want to talk about it… I want YOU to not think about it!" Tonna's right forefinger pointed at the girl, while frowning even more. "And this time it's going to be definitive! DEFINITIVE!" Her right fist slammed on her desk. "AM I CLEAR, MIRII KELPSHELL?!"

"… have you already forgotten…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "If you refuse to cooperate, the Shrine will do the same."

"Grrrrr… I-I knew you would mention th-them…" Tonna was grabbing her own arms, as her mouth's right side was twitching. "… but they would understand my position, this time…"

"Hmpf. They would not." Mirii's right foot slides forward. "Hunley is the Master of the Shrine. They require to know everything concerning him."

"WE CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE!" Tonna threw her arms down. "AGENTS ARE STARTING TO LOOK AT US WITH SUSPICION!"

Mirii wiggled her nose.

"So? Until they have definitive evidence, they couldn't"

"That's the problem, you darn kid!" Tonna threw another fist on her desk. "That until part will eventually happen and none of us in this room would ever see tomorrow's weather!"

"Do you have any solid proof for that?" Mirii's head rose, as her right foot retreats. "For all I care, I can easily claim that such possibility is not even conceivable."

"But it's a huge risk! HUGE!" Tonna's arms opened. "Do you have any idea for who you are working with?! You can't do mistakes here! They will make you pay worse than firing you out!"

"If that means to bring peace in this city… it's a risk I don't mind take." Mirii lowered her head, frowning.

"… you, wanting to bring peace?! Why… you don't even care about that." Tonna smiles, keeping her eyebrows down.

"Hmm?! Wh-what are you implying…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"Implying…? Me? Please! I'm the one who should ask you that!" Tonna's hands slammed on her desk. "You are really risking your butt out just to bring peace…? I don't see any impeding dangers in this city."

"Project Neo will bring despair to the whole world!" Mirii's right forefinger points the woman, as her right foot slides forward. "They ruined countless of people!"

"Ooooh… really now!" Tonna bends forward, as her hands were on her hips. "Come on, now… **give me a list of all those poor people who got ruined!** "

Mirii's irises shrunk, as her teeth gritted, her forehead was covered in sweat and she moves a bit backwards, while her arms were in front of her.

"Nnnggghhh! Wh… but… I-I saw them… I-I swear!" Her right cheek twitched.

"You saw who exactly?" Tonna opened her mouth a bit, lifting it slightly. "I don't have any idea what you are saying…"

Everything around Mirii was turning black.

" _N-no! She… sh-she's going to get away with it! … unless… I mention that incident I heard about. … am I really sure of this?! If Tonna knows anything about that list… she'll refuse to cooperate! … no… there is no turning back, this time. I said I wouldn't mind taking the risk of saving the city… I will not mind taking this one as well!_ "

Everything was now returning to normal, around the girl.

"… you wish I wouldn't had anything with me, wouldn't you?" Mirii's right forefinger was pointing down the woman. "That wish… is in vain!"

"HOLD ON!"

Mirii turns behind: Grina was sweating a lot, as she was bending forward, hugging herself and bending her knees.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" She swallows silently. "I thought we talked about that!"

"… have you not notice it yet, Grina?" Mirii's head rose. "There is no turning back now… this is a risk I would not mind taking."

"DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!" Grina's right arm thrusts towards the girl, as her irises shrunk. "THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY!"

"… it's too late, Grina…" Mirii lowered her head, while closing her eyes.

"Wh-what's going on, now…?" Tonna's face was sweating, as her left hand was touching her fringe and her shrunk irises were moving left and right. "What are you two mumbling about…?"

"… Tonna, in those two days I wasn't sleeping at all!" Mirii pointed the woman back.

"EEEEEEEEEH?!" Tonna's eyes were almost popping out. "N-nooo?!" Her right arm was resting on her desk.

"No… I was captured by the Squid King, to actively participate his last wish!" Mirii's head rose. "It was all a trap… my role was to pretend acting like the girl he cared so much in his past life!"

Tonna's face went paler.

"… his past life? … but he's alive, Mirii!" Tonna threw a fist on her desk. "HE'S THE ONE WHO CREATED THE GAME!"

"He turned into an AI. The whole process and reasons are still unknown at this point… but that would be the easiest to solve!" Mirii lowered her head, while frowning. "He told me his testimony about the events that happened in his past… Squid King, also known as Soke, was put in a list of suspects together with the girl he cared so much, which was called Ursula!"

Mirii was smiling a bit.

"Which list you might ask…? Why it's a list compiled by none other than the Worlwide Investigation Team!" Her mind was seeing herself delivering a blow on Tonna's words.

…

…

"… oooohhh ship." Bars' hands were on his head. "Now we are funked…"

"Tonna, you know that name… don't you?" Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded.

The woman was looking down, as her eyebrows were up. Her irises were as big as dots.

"I know what you are thinking…" Mirii's eyes closed. "This is"

"Would you mind repeating that name…?"

"Hmm?" Mirii's eyes opened. "I thought that was clear enough: Worlwide Investigation"

"No, not that…" Tonna's head rose. "You said a name, before!" Her eyes were almost white.

"… a name…?" Mirii's head was looking up.

"Is she referring to those two Squids, Mirii?" Hun was massaging his chin, as his right foot was tapping on the floor, his eyes were looking up and his eyebrows were a bit down.

"… you meant Soke, Tonna?!" Mirii lowered her head, frowning.

"No… th-the other name…" Her right hand was trembling, standing in front of her mouth.

"… Ursula?" Mirii's right eyebrow went up.

"GGAAAAAAAAHHH!" Her fists slammed on her desk.

The other 5 Inklings jumped. The woman was trembling, as her mouth was wide open: her skin was extremely pale now.

"… no… it's impossible… **you can't know her** … no way…" Her eyes were looking down-left, at the floor.

"Ursula? I do know her a bit, actually." Mirii's head rose.

The woman kept her expression.

"She was fond for drawings." Her eyes closed. "Her ultimate wish was to paint on canvas, so she could caress the world she was"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UUUUUUUPPP!

Mirii opened her eyes. Suddenly, the woman's hands were on Mirii's shoulders.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! NOOOTHIIIIIIIIINNGG!" She screamed in front of her face.

Mirii's irises shrunk.

PAF! PATUUMMFF!

Hun's hands were holding Tonna's right arm and Bars' hands were holding her left arm. The woman kept kicking the air.

"GAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHH! YOU CAN'T KNOW HER! YOU CAAAAAANNN'TTT!" She starts breathing loudly.

"What's the matter?!" Mirii lowered her head, while frowning. "Why are you reacting like this?!"

"Grrrrr… grrrrrrraaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She kicked the air again for a moment. "… Ursula… no… nooooo…"

"… she was working for Project Neo, living in the same house as Soke." Her right forefinger was pointing the woman. "Her name was in that list as well! Just before she would know it… the investigators from that team took her and Soke out of the house they were forced to live. That was probably… **the final phase of their lives…** "

Tonna kept staring at Mirii, as she keeps breathing loudly.

"… they wished to go away… but Project Neo was menacing all its workers!" She frowned a lot. "They would produce fake documents to incriminate anyone who dared to leave! That's why they kept working nonstop… probably until the end of their days…"

Tonna's mouth was waving a bit… her eyes were getting watery.

"Tonna, you still didn't answer me why you reacted in such violent way." Mirii's head rose. "I suspect that nothing of that will be positive… but there is no turning back." Her eyebrows rose. "Please…"

The woman's head lowered, as her face got darker.

"Ursula… … … she… **she is my older sister** …"


	213. The Last Stand - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far.**

* * *

"Your... sister?!" Mirii's mouth opened wide, as she lifted her posture. "You have an older sister…?"

Tonna's arms fell down: Hun walks back towards Mirii, while staring at Tonna. Bars was walking towards Grina with his eyebrows up. The woman slowly walks towards her office chair, sitting on it.

"… I… had an older sister…" Her sight was staring at the desk. "… she was called Ursula… a woman who was always reserved, closed in her little world of drawings. My parents never knew what to make for her passion… me, however… I… I liked her way of thinking about the world…"

Her mind was seeing Ursula standing still on her right, while smiling and putting her left hand on Ursula's right shoulder.

"… actually… I thought to follow her same steps, in the past. I wanted to become an artist too… … but one day, while I was attempting to draw like she would… … I noticed that I was fooled by my own expectations. I was seeing a drawing and nothing else. I wasn't feeling anything…"

She sniffed loudly.

"… still… my sister didn't seem concerned about it. In reality, she's glad that I could have my own personality… and not becoming her younger mirror. … she always believed in me… she always knew that one day, I would reach tops no one could ever think of…"

She sobbed.

"… being an Agent… that was my initial wish. That was the call I heard, when I failed the drawing test… not that my parents wanted that for me. Especially my mom… she was worried about me… … my dad always tried to talk with her about it. My sis too… … then, that faithful day came upon her…"

Her mind was seeing Ursula with her mouth downturned and her sight moving down.

"… before I would fully realize it, she was not there anymore… … I can't lie… I didn't shred tears or anything like that… but my eyes started seeing the world in a different way…"

Her fists were clenching on her desk.

"I… I felt alone… my parents wouldn't understand what it really meant for me, becoming an Agent… … only Ursula would had understood… … I remember promising to write her everyday… … she never did, for some reason… I never understood why, but that was really choking my throat."

A tear fell from her right eye.

"… when I least expected it… … Ursula went back home for Squidsmas. I thought this was the best gift I could ever get… but at the same time, it wasn't. She… she wasn't smiling… she wasn't talking to me… her face was so dark, that I couldn't recognize her…"

Her face went darker.

"… before leaving… she hugged me tightly… and said that one day, she would pass all her drawings to me. The reason…? They could speak to me… and say things she couldn't say in that moment… … …"

Other tears fell from her darkened face.

"… I received a pile of them, one morning… the first ones were all colored… … the others… **th-they were all grey** …" Her right hand took off her glasses, putting them on the desk. "… from there, I understood. I understood the truth behind all this silence… … and today… I-I have the confirmation…"

"Nnngghhh…" Mirii's eyes were releasing some tears. "I-I'm so sorry for th-that, Tonna…" She sniffed loudly.

"… I shouldn't cry… I did that in the past… …" Her fists were trembling. "… Mirii Kelpshell… you said that my sister was working for Project Neo…?"

"She was unaware of the whole situation, at first!" Mirii's right wrist drenched her red eyes, as she stares down the woman. "She was thinking to work for a simple company, not for this organization!"

"… grrrr… … grrrrrrrr…" Her fists rose in the air.

PUM!

They hit the desk.

"… Inkinators… for now, there is nothing more to say…" Her face was still darkened. "… you may leave the"

"HOLD ON!"

Mirii turns behind: Grina's forehead was full of sweat, as her right arm thrusts towards the woman.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!" Her teeth gritted. "You… you want to stop Project Neo too?!"

"… grrrrr… they… they dared to take her off my family… the only person who could had guided me properly in this world… the only person who could have understood me fully… … grrrrrr… grrrrrrr!" The darkness fell out from her face.

Her eyes were red, her teeth were gritted, her nose wouldn't stop snorting.

"… Grina, I told you a question… do you remember?"

Grina's face turned blue, as she retreats her right arm.

"The… th-the question about me seeing you as an… g-gulp, enemy?" Her eyes were closed, as she was trembling a lot.

"… are you seeing me as an enemy… right now?" The woman growled.

"… ha, ha, ha, ha… naaaaaaaah! Wh-where did you get th-that crazy idea, now?!" Her mind was seeing herself as tall as a little ant, in front of Tonna.

"… then, I hope you'll not get in my way… trying to stop me and your friends." Tonna lifts her right fist.

Mirii's irises shrunk, as she frowned and returns behind.

"What do you have in mind?!" The girl frowns a lot.

"… gggggghhh… eeeehhhmmm… why we don't leaving this office, now?" Grina chuckles a bit. "Don't you see the volcano behind you"

"SHUUUTT UUUUPPPP!" Tonna took the laptop resting on her desk, throwing it towards the girl.

CRASH!

Grina jumped above while screaming and opening the door in less than one second! The other 4 Inklings ran off, as the woman kept screaming loudly.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SHE'S GETTIN' CRAAAZZYYYY!" Grina's arms were wide open, threw in the air.

Tonna's screams were getting fainter and fainter… until the Inkinators stopped in front of a door.

"Anf, anf, anf…" Grina's right arm was resting on the door. "… pheeew! Scarier than a horror movie, isn't it so"

She turns behind: the other 4 Inklings were all frowning at her. Grina's face became paler. Mirii was folding her arms.

"… open the door…" Mirii's head rose. "… the stage is all yours…"

Grina's mouth was waving.

"W-wait… wh-why are you all m-mad at me…?" Her right forefinger was shaking, pointing at herself.

"Girl, please do as Mirii said…" Bars' eyes closed.

"… sigh… alright…" Grina's head lowered.

 _Click._

The Inklings all entered inside the room: Bars pushed the door back. All their eyes were pointed at Grina, which irises were looking left and right and her face was full of sweat.

"… I-I was just saying a little question…" The girl swallowed.

"Girl, I thought you would understand…" Bars' mouth downturned. "At this point, it was no use…"

"What plans do you have in mind…?" Mirii lowered her head, while frowning.

"She wanted to take us out, girl!" Bars turns his head to the right, looking at Mirii. "She wanted you to quarrel with Tonna, so she would come in and start her speech to all of us."

"… is that true, Greta Inkolina?!" Smoke was coming out from her ears. "You were trying to interfere with our progress?!"

Grina was looking down: her hands were covering her face.

"Grina, I told you a question!" Mirii's mind was seeing herself delivering a blow. "Confess your true intentions!"

 _… … … … …_ _eh… eh eh… eh eh eh… eeeeh eh eh eh…_

The girl was shaking…

"AAAAAAH AH AH AH AH AAAAAHH!" Her arms opened wide, as her irises were shrunk and her smiling mouth was wide open. "… ladies and gentlemen… let Greta Inkolina tell you a funny story! YOU WILL LAUGH! LIKE ME!" Her right forefinger was pointing herself down, as her mouth was grinning.

A sweat drop appears on the other four Inklings' head, as their eyes went smaller standing right below a line each. Grina turned to her right, as her right hand rested on her chest.

"The story takes place in a wonderful, happy place… in a city! A girl and their friends… they were all happy being friends! And they liked to play games together and laugh so much! Eeeeh eh eh eh…! One day… that girl proposed to build a treehouse! But another girl didn't want to…"

She turns to her left, as her eyes closed and her left wrist rested on her forehead.

"She wanted to join the police! She didn't like the crime going on in the city… and she was ready to fight it! Aaah ah ah… but the protagonist didn't like that! At all! She wanted her friends to always be around her…! Besides, fighting criminals?! Totally dangerous! That would be no fun at all…"

She turns forward, as her arms opened and her eyes opened: her smiling mouth went wide, her irises were shrunk.

"Saying no to her would have been useless! So, what to do…? … ah! But of course! Why, we pretend to play police and arrest all the crooks… while me and my dear, boy friend started up the construction site! Everything was going rather smoothly… alas, that police job was killiiing her!"

 _AAAAH AH AH AH AAAAAAAH!_

"… one day… the work was almost done… and the second phase created by the girl was about to happen… when suddenly… that other girl wakes up one morning, telling us a nightmare! The worst nightmare ever! It was a monster coming in this city… a fiction, right? You'll be surprised as me, then! Becaaaauuussseeee… EVERYONE BELIEVED THAT!"

 _IIIIIIH IH IH IH IIIIIIH!_

"A nightmare! A NIGHTMARE I SAY! … everyone believed that… including me… … aaaah ah ah! Bu-but I was optimistic! All I had to do was challenging her crazy talks! Th-that was enough to shut her down for a moment… but nooooo, she was scared of that! She HAD to spill the beans just like that!"

 _EEEEEH EH EH EH EEEEEEH!_

Her head lowered.

"… I knew that was bad news ever since the beginning… I-I mean, the girl knew… … and what would you know…? Actually that monster wasn't an overrated imagination… IT WAS REAL! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The girl starts running in place, turning to her right.

"EEEEEEK! THE MONSTEEEERRR! AAAAAAH!" She immediately stops, trembling a bit. "… eh eh eeeeh… the monster… arrived in town… it took ONE step… a ballerina step, mind you: tic!"

The girl was making sounds.

"The house is crumbling! All of it! Even the boy! Together with EVERYTHING! PATUUUM!" She falls on her bottom.

Her head was down: she kept chuckling.

"… is this how the story ends…? No… this isn't even the first half…" Grina's head rose, as she shows her wide grin. "… the girl has a will even bigger than the gone treehouse! She gets back up… she still thinks about her dear friends… SHE WANTS THE BEST FOR ALL OF THEM!"

Grina jumps back down, as her arms opened wide and her mouth was grinning.

"Her friends knows her plans, oh noes! And she says SCREW THAT! I'LL STILL MAKE THAT TREEHOUSE! GIVE ME THE NAILS AND THE HAMMER! ONE DAY YOU'LL ALL JOIN THE MERRY-GO ROUND I HAVE CREATED, THANKING ME FOREEEEVVEEEEERRRR!"

 _AAAAH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AAAAAAAH… ah ah… ah… … … … … … … … …_

Grina turned behind, as her face went darker.

"… go ahead… throw me the tomatoes… I deserve it… …"

…

…

Bars was hugging Grina.

"Girl… we are not mad at you…" His right hand was petting her right tentacle. "… especially me."

Grina's cheeks were blushing a lot, as her mouth opened wide.

"You know… I-I couldn't stand seeing Tonna gettin' all desperate for her sis… it wasn't fair leaving her alone, girl." Bars' eyes squeezed a bit.

"… I-I'm sorry for that… I… I-I'm so scared for you... …" Grina's eyes were a bit watery. "Th-the monster is so scary…"

"Grina, might I say something about your little story?" Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded.

"… you didn't like it, I know… I accept that…" Slowly, Grina turned behind. "… I'm a stinkin' fat Squid, at the very end…"

Mirii shakes her head.

"No. It's more about… a promise." She smiles.

"… huh?" Grina's mouth opened a bit. "A promise…?"

Mirii nodded, as her head turned to her right.

"I'm sure Hunley is thinking the same thing…" Her eyes closed.

The boy nodded, smiling too.

"Yes!" He turns his head a bit to the right, seeing the girl. "Grina, once we defeat this monster… we will build that treehouse together."

"YOU DO?!" Grina's eyes sparkled, as her fists were on her mouth.

Hun nodded. Mirii opened her eyes.

"This organization doesn't respect the moral values I have… it would be wiser to move out of this career, as soon as we solve Project Neo." Mirii's head rose. "Thanks to Tonna's true support, this time we might get deeper on the matter sooner than expected."

"… to think that name could had exploited the whole plan." Grina grins, as her hands were on her hips and her eyes were closed. "If you put things that way… I guess Greta Inkolina joins the party for real!" Her right thumb rose.

"Aside from Project Neo, we must attend the special school traded with our previous high school." Mirii's mouth flattened a bit. "Once we all have a degree, then we can think about returning to the normal days while also finding a real job."

"Why not competing in Turf War matches?" Grina shrugged. "We aren't that bad as fighters…! Especially with the ace in the team!" She smiles, looking at Hun.

The boy opened his mouth a bit, as his right forefinger pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"Yep!" Grina nodded. "No other Squid have your play style… thus countering you might be trickier than expected."

"Ah… if you say so." Hun chuckles a bit, as his left hand was staying behind his head.

"Trust me on that one!" Grina's left eye winked. "… ah! Speaking of Hunry…!" Her head pointed at Mirii. "Mirii, did you know what Hunry did yesterday?!" Her mouth opened wide, while smiling.

"… what?" Mirii's head tilted to her left.

"Why, he's finally cured from his disease!" She jumped once.

"WWHHHAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" Mirii's eyes almost popped out, as her jaw dropped. "… I… … I-I have no words…" Her eyes were getting watery.

"Well, Tonna said I got the permission for taking the machine… and that's what I did." Hun smiles, as he looks around. "I don't feel different from before… well, besides the relief I have now."

"… hearing those words… it's truly perfection incarnated." Mirii sits down. "… despite that wonderful achievement, Inkinators are far from done." Her head rose. "Stopping Project Neo is the ultimate goal we must reach, if we ever want to set things right in this world."

"Then, count on us!" Grina folds her arms, while grinning and closing her eyes.

"Like, what about we get walkin' in that new mall?" Bars' right thumb was pointing the door. "After all that screaming and acting, I guess it's time for the chillin'!"

"I'm ready." Mirii smiles, standing up. "I will utilize my smar"

Her irises shrunk.

"… how could I forgot?!" Mirii's hands covered her mouth. "I still didn't find my smartphone!"

"Aaaaah, don't worry about it!"

Mirii's eyes stared at Grina, as she was smiling.

"They confiscated it while you were playing the game: I bet that Tonna is on her way to retreat that in a jiffy!" She grins a bit. "For now, let's just get going! The opening might happen soon… and I so want to see it!" She bends forward, as her fists clenched. "Maybe it's going to be fresh fun!"

"… alright." Mirii nodded. "Might as well. I really want to get back on shape, since I'm unprepared for action… a little walk might do the trick." She smiles.

"Yay!" Grina small-jumped consecutively towards the door. "Fun fun fun, here we gooo!" Her left fist rose towards the ceiling.

The other Inklings laughed a bit, as they were all walking towards the door as well.

* * *

 _…_

 _Good evening: this is Lala speaking from WIT's Department 753. What can I do for you?_

 _Oh, good evening: I'm Tonnalisa Pinna, Agent Chief of IST. I would like to receive a suspect list for explicit request from the Investigation department._

 _Yes, I need the ID number from the investigator requester._

 _The ID…?_

 _Miss Pinna, every investigator in the whole world is under a list together with their ID: without it, I cannot lend you the requested suspect list._

 _…_ _00347825897_.

 _Hmm… let's see… … ok, the ID number has been found. Investigator active in the country… uh-huh… uh-huh… alright, everything seems fine._

 _Glad to hear._

 _Miss Pinna, can I have your birth year date, residence location and phone number?_

 _Wh-why?_

 _Legal procedures. This is necessary, otherwise I could be arrested for unauthorized cooperation._

 _Ah! … I'm born in 1986, my residence is in Inkopolis, the phone number is the same one I'm using for talking with you._

 _Ok. Let me insert the data… done. The computer is now looking for your ID…_

 _My ID?!_

 _Yes: this is used to verify the caller. Oh, the results are arrived. Let's see… uh-huh… uh-huh… … oh… oh…_

 _…_ _s-something wrong?_

 _Miss Pinna… … I'm terribly sorry, but you cannot take suspect list n. 9873._

 _WHAT?! THAT'S THE ONE I NEED!_

 _Miss Pinna, I calmly ask you to keep your voice at acceptable levels. I can answer all the questions you have._

 _S-sorry…! … why I can't take that suspect list?_

 _It's explained in the Additional Notes: Investigation n. 65557 proved that familiars cannot check this suspect list, so the suspects will keep their privacy and are protected by additional charges._

 _…_ _no… s-so, she was right…!_

 _Hmm? Excuse me?_

 _…_ _Lala, isn't it? Forgive me for this, but… I absolutely need that suspect list._

 _You are requesting this in the behalf of an investigator? Let him do the request, then. However, the investigator will be fully responsible for keeping that suspect list in secret and out others' eyes._

 _…_ _gaaahh… p-please, Lala…_

 _Miss Pinna, if you are insisting on this simple explanation, I'm afraid the call will_

 _Please, this is very important! I-I'm the younger sister of Ursula Pinna… none of my family talked to her for a long, long time…_

 _The suspect went missing? Did you report this_

 _No, it's not that… it's about her job. She couldn't phone anyone… or sent any letters._

 _…_ _I see…_

 _She returned once, for Squidsmas… and she never smiled once at us._

 _…_ _Miss Pinna, I can perfectly understand the pain you and your family are suffering… but unfortunately_

 _Please! I must know! There is nothing more I can do to get the truth! Please!_

 _… … … …_ _sigh… look, there is another way to get that information…_

 _Really?!_

 _The Additional Notes doesn't say anything about_ _ **splatted suspects**_ _. What I can do at this point is just checking Ursula Pinna… … … … there she is. Ursula Pinna… huh…_ _ **disappeared together with Suspect n. 37.**_

 _DISAPPEARED?!_

 _…_ _the information sheet confirms that she and a man were brought in Department 490 for interrogation. … … … Miss Pinna, I read here that_ _ **an investigator will reach your office for interrogation**_ _._

 _WWWHHAAAAAA?!_

 _According to the request, suspicious activity was going on around a videogame known as Inknet Wars. An unknown feature communicated with you some days ago, using the Debug Mode._

 _…_ _nnnnnhhhh…!_

 _Investigators suspect that you interacted with Suspect n. 37: is this true?_

 _…_ _I-I'll not talk until the day an official investigator will walk in my office._

 _Miss Pinna… it's very probable that the investigator in question…_ _ **is me**_ _._

 _You… a-are an investigator?!_

 _We are all investigators, Miss Pinna. It's an essential requirement for entering the WIT. I'm reading here that the investigator is yet to be decided… but I already sent them the caller who contacted me. That will automatically assign the role to me._

 _Ggaaaahh…! I… I heard rumors about this team you are working for… are you going to take me away from my office?_

 _No, not this time… although, I'm really looking forward for this meeting. For years, investigators are working on the Project Neo case._

 _W-wait, I-I have nothing to do with that!_

 _Yet, you wanted that specific suspect list…_ _ **after the suspicious activities coming from that game**_ _._

 _NO! It-it was all a coincidence! Just recently I got news about my sister…_

 _From who?_

 _…_ _I cannot reveal the name._

 _You must. Conceiving information is enough to force you to walk_

 _Are you the investigator for this case? I thought it was still needed to be decided… and what you just said was nothing more than probability. I'll talk once I receive confirmation._

 _…_ _hmpf, Tonnalisa Pinna… can I give you a friendly advice…?_

 _Yes, sure._

 _As an investigator working exclusively for the WIT, my words have powers… powers going beyond your imagination._

 _…_ _grrrr…_

 _If I say that your testimony was rather flawed… no one can stop me from taking you away from your little office of luxury…_

 _Is that a threat?_

 _…_ _I would call it a warning. Hiding information from us is futile, Miss Pinna. I'll get to know that name, sooner or later…_

 _Wh-why you care so much about that?!_

 _Hmpf. Keep acting by using that tone, Miss Pinna… that would only improve your chances for passing the rest of your days on the top of a mountain._

 _You can't do that! You can't even prove it!_

 _This phone call is registered… every single word of it._

 _GAAAAAH!_

 _I hope your honesty will shine in the upcoming testimony, Miss Pinna. Of course I'll call you once I receive the awaited confirmation._

 _Grrrr…_

 _One more thing: no one must know this, am I clear?_

 _…_ _f-fine…_

 _Good. Goodbye, Miss Pinna._

 _-click-_


	214. Mystery Mall - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Uhm... I'm not sure if it's still afternoon or the evening is coming. I shouldn't expect it coming late, considering the season change. The air is a bit chilly for my tastes: I should had brought a jacket with me, so I wouldn't shiver at all!_

 _Hunley can truly be happy this time: his disease is only a terrible nightmare and he's now together with me. … I do wish to ask him about me. Maybe… he sees a quality I wouldn't th-thought to have. … I'd make sure that such trait will become the staple of Mirii Hanache._

 _…_ _now that I think about it, could it be the lack of exercise who's the responsible for my odd vulnerability towards such air? I can't say that I feel amazing, energy-wise… but I'm not that tired, at the end. Hmm… I wouldn't mind jogging a bit: that would improve my overall shape faster!_

 _I'm not wearing any sportswear at the moment and the overall air makes too risky for me to run a bit. I can't afford myself to get a fever in return, otherwise I'll be forced to stay on the bed and let my fatigue dominate me for more days._

 _Sigh… maybe just walking wasn't such a good idea, as I thought: this air is freezing my throat. Talking with someone might help that problem move away._

"Hunley." Mirii's head turned to her right, while her eyes closed and her mouth smiled. "Do you have any comment to say about the new mall?"

"Uhm… I don't know what to say… I don't have any idea what this mall will have." Hun shrugged.

"It's a commercial area, where shops are gathered inside a building." Mirii nodded, as her eyes opened and her mouth keeps her smile. "Are you interested in some kind of articles?"

"Uuuuhhmmm…" Hun's head rose, as he looks up. "… maybe some new, fancy tools to use back home." He returns his head to his left, while smiling. "If I truly find one, I'll do my best to get it: the tools could really help my parents out, while I'm away."

"Ooooh… that's a wonderful thought!" Mirii's eyes sparkled, as she opened her smiling mouth a bit. "Thinking about your parents before your own needs… so noble! So inspiring… so perfect!" Her eyes closed.

" _…_ _she seems so happy about it._ " Hun nodded. " _I wonder what she will respond if I ask her to… well, come with me back home. … maybe she will like that idea! I really, really hope that would be the case._ "

His head lowered down.

" _This whole city I'm living in… it's so hard to get used to. I try and try, thinking it's just a matter of time… but everything still feels so alien to me. … actually… I'm a bit scared of that Shrine… I really don't want to get there: not only I would be there for a long, long time… but I'll not see anyone! Not even my house or Mirii_ "

"Hunley?" Mirii's head rose, same for her eyebrows. "Why that face…? Is something wrong?"

"… nothing." His head rose back, as he smiles. "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure…?" Mirii's mouth downturned slightly.

"Mirii, why I would lie about that? I have no reason to." He nodded.

Mirii kept staring him down… until she smiles a bit.

"… isn't it a relief now that you are cured from the disease?" Her eyes closed.

"Yes!" He moved his arms around. "My parents will jump from the joy once they will read the letter I sent to them!"

"I'm sure they will do that, Hunley." Mirii giggled. "Did you receive a letter from them?"

"Not yet… maybe tomorrow…" His head looks up.

"Then, it's just a matter of time." She nodded. "In the meantime, we have a whole mall to explore."

"Uhm… not gonna lie…" His irises were moving left and right. "… I'm not really looking forward for the mall…"

"Why?" Mirii's mouth opened.

"It's so hard for me to get used to new things…" Sweat jumps from his head. "… I'm much more comfortable with known elements, since it's easier and also safer for me, my sister… and also you and the others!" He smiled.

"To a certain extent, I agree with that opinion." Mirii nodded. "Although, I would still looking for new things… not all of them, of course: the ones I consider worthy of my attention."

"So, you are interested in this mall?" Hun's mouth opened a bit, for a moment.

"Correct." Mirii giggles a bit. "I'm planning to learn in general about all the shops, keeping a more focus on the technological ones: if I need to reach a shop I consider perfect, I would quickly know where to go. Besides, some shops might have exclusives I could get my hands on, receiving an additional advantage in my overall performance."

"That's great!" Hun chuckles a bit. "Then, this mall might have the answer for all your needs…"

"Hopefully!" Mirii nodded. "Although, I also want to not exaggerated this: I need relax too, considering my actual conditions."

"So… you are not too concerned about it for today?" Hun's eyebrows rose.

"It's not like I will not know anything about the new mall… for now, what I'll see it would be enough." Mirii smiles. "If you are interested in certain shops, feel free to let me know about it: my vast knowledge is at your service."

"Oh…!" Hun blushes, chuckling a bit. "But then I would sound like an egotistical Squid… although, that's something I appreciated."

Mirii blushes a lot.

"Aaaawww, look at the two little Squids talking with each other!"

Mirii's head turned forward, frowning and staring at Grina which was grinning and closing her eyes.

"Little?! We are mature Squids!" She snorted. "I pretend that you forget about mentioning our heights, since that's considered a serious problem for us!"

"Ehm, Mirii…" A sweat drop appears on Hun's left side of his head, as his eyes closed.

"Hunley, there is no need to lie." Mirii's head tilted slightly to her right and up, as her mouth downturned and her eyebrows were still down. "Who's in their path for reaching perfection, of course they would fall on the ground: we must accept such event, so our souls are not filled with self-lies."

"You sure took this way too personal, huh?" Grina shrugged. "Besides, sometimes I wish to be shorter…"

"Wh-what?!" Mirii's irises shrunk, as her head returned forward. "Why such wish?!"

"Because I would look a bit more unique!" Grina smiles. "Many girls are around my height… so becoming shorter, I would stand out more easily! Also… beating up giants is much more epic and satisfying than playing things fair and square."

"… hmpf, masochist." Mirii's head rose, as her eyes squeezed.

"Aaaawwww, but I wanted to have some fun!" She chuckles. "Doing hardcore challenges give you hardcore fun! Isn't it right, Barsy?!" Her left elbow poked Bars' right side.

"Eh eh… well, sounds fair and square to me!" He grins, while turning his head a bit down-right, as his eyes closed. "Although, I find more satisfying gettin' to smash down bugs: like, I know to be amazing on that, so might as well make that trait my own business card." He chuckles.

"Disgust doesn't know the end in front of such ignorant statement." Mirii growled, as a single vein popped from her forehead. "You should be a bug for a while, so you could learn to fear your own power."

"Giiirl, like I don't literally go around squishing everyone! … well, except in Turf War!" He chuckles again.

"Tsk… sometimes it's so hard to understand whenever you are utilizing your serious side or not…" Mirii sighed. "… but right now, I don't feel digressing more and more in your imperfections." Her head rose. "I'm not in my usual shape, nor I intend to delay its return."

"Then, why not focusing on the mall?" Grina's right thumb was pointing forward. "No rants for a while now, hmmm? It's time to just think about fun." She returns forward, as her eyes were staring at the entrance and began sparkling.

"Wow, look at all those Squids…!" Hun's eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side.

"It's the opening day for this new commercial activity, after all." Mirii turns her head to her right, while smiling a bit. "It would be more surprising if there weren't anyone around whatsoever."

"You say…?" He chuckles faintly. "I-I don't really like all that presence… it's so going to spell chaos, once we are inside."

"What are you saying, Hunry?!" Grina turns her head to her right, as her mouth opened and her irises shrunk. "Chaos is awesome! That's where you get to be hardcore and fresh!"

"Bu-but I don't care about that…" Sweat jumps out from his head. "Peace and quiet make situations safer and avoid giving me a headache!"

Her mouth flattened: her irises turned to her right, tracking Mirii down.

"… you sure did a great job, teaching things at Hunry…" Her face became a bit paler. "Not even my grandpa said such thing."

"Hunley has always been a mature person ever since the beginning." Mirii's head rose. "Instead of complaining, you should take notes from his attitude: I'm friends with mature people not little kids."

Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her eyebrows went down a bit and her mouth slightly downturned.

"… are you saying that Greta Inkolina can't act in a more serious, sophisticated manner?" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "I'll prove the opposite, right now… so you will stop looking at me as a mere child."

"Wh-what do you have in mind this time…?" Mirii's irises shrunk, as her mouth flattened.

Grina stops walking, turning behind with her head rose, her hands slightly backwards and her feet on tiptoes. She was smiling and her eyelids were still lowered in the middle.

"I deeply desire to impress the audience, my dear." Her right hand went in front of her mouth. "The greatness of art shall never lie inside the shadows…"

Her right wrist rests on her forehead, as she closes her eyes and turns herself to her right.

"… it must be exposed! Visible to the eyes of the mortal Squids! Such exquisite demonstration cannot be told in documentaries or other intellectual pastimes, other than the pure memory of the soul."

Mirii's whole eyes shrunk, as several sweat drop were scattered around the top of her head.

"Gr-Grina…" Her eyes blinked. "… I'm not sure if this is your acting or is this truly you…?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Grina's right hand covered her smiling, opened mouth, as her left hand was tilting up and down. Her eyelids were in the middle, her eyebrows were a bit down. "What a majestic, yet silly question you just conceived."

Her hands went down, clasping. Her eyebrows went a bit up.

"A question of insecurity, yet curiosity which many, many Squids can't ignore in front of this fine composition. An illusion who tricks common sense and even expectations!" She spins around once. "Who has the heredity of understanding the core of a soul, they will know all their secrets… learning their ways of acting and making those as part of themselves!"

"… Grina, could you please stop talking like this…?" Mirii bended forward, as she sighs loudly. "Everything you are saying is sounding so vague…"

"Oh no no no no…" Grina's right forefinger was tilting left and right for a moment. "… my language is foreign for the Squids who spent their energies in swimming faster and faster." Her right hand returned in front of her smiling mouth. "If you can't decipher my words… you can't decipher my persona."

"Your persona?" Mirii rose her head. "I thought you wanted fun at all costs… … but even then it's not always true, I have to admit."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Her left wrist was resting on her left hip, as her right hand still stands in front of her smiling mouth. "Mirii Hanache… legends say how your brain can talk with logic. Can it answer the question who escapes answers?"

Sweat covered Mirii's forehead, as her face frowned and her irises shrunk.

"… now that I think about it… you do seem to act in an unpredictable way, all the time. You are not an idiot, even though you tend to act as one. You seem an egotistical person, but you keep that generous attitude of yours with everyone."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Like a seacat who sees a ball of yarn: your brain just started to play with your silly question more and more…" Grina's right hand covered completely her mouth.

"… hmpf." Mirii rose her head. "You are just wearing masks, that's all… although, I don't think I ever saw the true Greta before. Not even once."

"The true Greta you say… the mighty legend of acting you are implying?! Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Grina turns to her left, as her right hand rests on her right cheek and her irises were all turned to her right. "… when you discover supremacy on Charger duties, you keep running the Charger role… when you discover supremacy on acting, you keep acting…"

"You… **were acting all this time**?" Mirii's right eyebrow rose.

"I wouldn't say that I was acting all the time… I AM an acting all the time!" Grina spins around. "After centuries of escaping from my natural habitat, only recently I would turn behind… and see the same wonderful palace I wanted to flee!"

"Hmm…" Mirii folds her arms. "… so this is Greta Inkolina at the end? A girl who wants to act as everyone she pleases?"

"In a sense…" Grina's hands were clasped, as her head rose and her eyes closed. "… when you touch acting, the world around you changes so rapidly: now the ground you are stepping in, it's just a gigantic stage where people are watching your eternal exhibition."

"Girl, like you are making that sound kinda scary…" Bars chuckles a bit, as sweat covered his forehead. "I mean, giving away you in exchange for acting? Man, I'm all outta and here!" His hands rose.

"But Monsieur Bars, not all Squids can even see acting. An outrageous destiny, alas!" Grina's right wrist rests on her forehead, as her head rose, her eyes closed and her left arm was stretching behind. "Acting let my eyes use the magnifying glass on the expression of behavior. Its presence is so dominating… your eyes will never be free from its immense power!"

"… siiiigh, listen Grina…" Mirii's eyes closed. "… can you please return to normal? I had enough hearing any more rambling about acting…"

"… aaawwww, really?!" Grina shrugged, as her arms opened wide. "I was having fun!"

"What about the opening mall?" Mirii's right forefinger points the girl. "I intend to reach the bed sooner, considering my shape."

"Heh… at least Hunry didn't get to see the gizi-izi chaos at the entrance!" She grins.

"Nnngghhh!" Mirii's eyebrows rose. "I wish you knock those ridiculous personalities off… and act normally! Normality, as my way to prove how I'm NOT insane!"

"Pfff! Normality…" Grina's hands were on her hips. "… if you like eating fries without any sauce, in other words.

"Hey, I tried eating those with… ketchup I believe?" Hun looks up for a moment. "It was pretty good, actually! Super salty that time… but good enough!" He nodded, while smiling.

"Get a great look at this face." Grina's hands were on her face's sides. "I'm the chef of personalities! What good I can cook if my dishes are minimalistic?!"

"Probably the only weakness your cousin has." Mirii's eyes squeezed. "After all, I never saw you acting in a more common sense style… you must be rather bad at such task."

"Ha! As if you really think you got me for good!" Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, as she smiles slightly. "You want plain common sense?! I'm just serving that on a silver plate…" She snaps her right fingers. "Mirii, do you want to get back in your apartment and take a jacket? You don't look good at all…"

"Nnngghhh!" Mirii's eyebrows were up, as her teeth gritted. "I-I didn't expected such weather…"

"So? Does that mean you want to catch a cold?" Grina's mouth flattened a bit, as her eyebrows went neutral. "You aren't in your usual shape… maybe you should head back home and take a good"

"N-not today!" Sweat was coming down from Mirii's forehead. "I-I need to do a bit of exercise… I-I can't declare defeat just yet!"

"Then, let's move inside the mall." Grina nodded. "I'm sure the building can keep a warmer temperature…" She turns behind. "Also, it's better for you to just walk and stick around with us."

"I-I knew that!" Mirii frowned a bit.

The Inklings began walking.

"Then why you said exercise? Those aren't just walking sessions." Grina kept looking forward.

"E-enough nitpicking!" Sweat was jumping from Mirii's head.

"Besides, why you want to exercise with those ordinary clothes? We are not going in a gym, here." Grina opened her arms a bit. "Squids would look at you, as if you have problems!"

"Girl, like we get that you can also be boring if ya want to…" Bars' turns his head to his right, as his mouth downturned a bit.

"Don't worry, Bars… it was all of it, really." Grina's head turned to her left. "Complaining excessively isn't really something you would call ordinary. Instead, let's just admire this new mall shall we?"

Her head turns forward, seeing a large building with a crowd near the entrance.


	215. Mystery Mall - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far.**

* * *

" _Uhm... what I will do once I entered the mall?_ " Mirii's head rose, while standing still near Hun and behind a crowd of talking Inklings and other humanoid, sea creatures. " _I understand that I can't force too much from me, considering my energy status… at the same time that would make me rather inactive, which slows my progress down._ "

She sighed.

" _Also, avoiding discussions might be crucial as well: my throat is sore… and I do not intend losing my voice, since communication is a precious resource I must keep!_ "

Her head turned left and right.

" _It's been a while since we are waiting here… luckily, none of my friends started another conversation with me. My throat it's still poking… better keep my mouth shut, until my voice is saved._ "

 _The door opened!_

 _Let's get iiiiin!_

 _Everyone! Let's hurry inside!_

The crowd rushed through the automatic doors, as Mirii's eyes tracked the other 4 Inklings rushing inside as well.

" _Of course I'll simply walk in._ " She starts walking. " _... siiiigh, I feel so useless right now… walking as if I never dedicated any time to physical activities._ " Her head rose. " _… a little run shouldn't hurt that much… just to prove how I'm NOT a lazy Squid._ "

The girl sprinted a bit: suddenly, an Inkling woman jumped in front of her while smiling and closing her eyes. Her hands were down, her tentacles were tied in a bow and a small, white cap was leaning on her head's right side. Mirii slides on the clear floor, as her irises shrunk.

"Welcome!" The woman bowed. "Thank you for visiting Makikora Mall!" Her posture lifted, as her face kept her expression.

"… you are welcome." Mirii's head rose.

Her feet began walking, while passing the woman.

"Mirii Kelpshell…"

The girl stopped: immediately, she turned behind seeing the same woman smiling.

"… do you need assistance?" Her head tilted to her left, as her eyes closed.

"You… wh-what did you said before?"

"… I was thanking you." Her eyes opened, her head returned into her neutral position. "Is there something wrong?"

"… you said a name and a surname." Mirii's head rose. "I heard your voice…"

"Maybe are you friends calling you…?" The woman's eyes closed.

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Wh-what?! How did you"

"Did I guessed it…?" The woman walked, stopping in front of Mirii. "Do you want me to find your friends?"

"… no, I would like to do that myself." She turns behind, proceeding her walk. "Forgive my questions, please."

Her eyebrows went up, as sweat covered her forehead and her head lowered.

" _…_ _how could I fell in such mistake?! Wh-what's wrong with me?!_ " She swallows silently. " _N-next time, I-I'll be more careful…_ "

"Mirii Kelpshell?"

"AH!" Her head rose.

Another woman with darker skin and dressed like the previous was standing in front of Mirii. She was a bit taller than the other one.

"… yes?" Her head tilted to her left.

"You… you know my name?!" Mirii's irises shrunk.

"No. What's it?" Her eyes closed.

"… you…" Mirii's hands were standing on her head, as her eyebrows lowered and her irises shrunk a bit more. Sweat covered her face, her knees bended down. "… you said my name…"

"No, I didn't." The woman's mouth downturned. "Are you alright…?"

"Enough with those lies!" Mirii's right forefinger was pointing the woman, as her right foot slides. "You said my name! Why are you covering such fact?!"

"Hey, hey!" The woman's hands were moving back and forth, as her irises shrunk. "I-I didn't said anything… I-I swear!"

"… grrr… grrrrrrr…!" Mirii's eyes closed, as her head lowered, her fists clenched while trembling.

She walked past the woman, growling faintly.

" _Wh-what's going on around here?!_ " Her head turned behind. " _Why they are saying my full name?!_ "

Her sight turned to her right, as two Inkling women wearing the assistance outfit were talking with each other: the right one stared at Mirii, as her irises shrunk and her mouth was left open. She turned to her right, waving her left hand towards the other woman and walking away from her.

A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side.

" _…_ _is it me or my presence made those two women stop?_ " Mirii's eyebrows were up, as her stomach bended backwards. " _… this whole situation is giving me a headache… I-I must get back in my room, otherwise I may react in a regrettable way._ "

Mirii's head was turning left and right.

" _…_ _where are the others?_ " Her head lowered, as her right forefinger was standing on her mouth. " _Why they are not here? Uhm… maybe they thought I was coming with them… I hope they are looking for me._ "

Her head rose: her eyes were seeing the same woman talking with the other one. Her tentacles were almost white, her skin was yellowish. The girl jumped, landing a bit back.

"Do you need assistance?" The woman closed her eyes.

"G-get away from me…!" Mirii's face frowned, as her right arm was standing sideways in front of her body, while sweat covered her whole head.

"Uhm? Why?" The woman's eyebrows were up, her mouth downturned.

The girl's mouth flattened: she starts walking sideways, as her shrunken irises were staring at the woman.

"Mirii Kelpshell…"

Mirii yelped, turning behind: another Inkling woman was smiling at her. The girl began walking backwards.

"Mirii Kelpshell?"

Mirii turned behind, seeing the same Inkling woman from before!

" _…_ _th-they keep calling my name… wh-why?!_ " She swallows silently. " _I'm not sure who are those women… and honestly, I-I prefer staying as far away from them as_ "

"We heard your recent deeds."

Mirii lifts her posture, as her mouth opened wide.

" _…_ _I wonder if she'll talk more if I don't look at her._ " Her eyes were seeing the Inkling woman tilting her head to her left, as her eyes closed and her mouth smiling. " _I can't help calm my sheer curiosity about this strange event._ "

"You escaped a virtual realm… don't try lying on that, please."

"… who are you?" Mirii's head rose.

…

"… why are you not answering?" Her eyes squeezed.

…

" _Curses… asking that question made her quiet!_ " Mirii's head lowered, as she sighed. "Alright, forget that question please. Keep talking…"

"Your luck keeps surpassing our expectations… or is that pure skill?"

" _I have a feeling those are talking about Project Neo…_ " Mirii's irises went to her right, as her eyelids and eyebrows lowered. " _… I wonder what they are up to. The curiosity is too strong for me to stop right now… besides, I may learn more about the mall and the overall situation._ "

"Nevertheless, you are getting a lot of attentions lately… rumors about your legendary abilities are spreading around like mad."

" _Why people are walking past us?!_ " Mirii snorted. " _Something is seriously wrong with this whole situation…_ "

"In a sense, seeing you once again after two days of absence was a nice relief. Now we have a chance to know more about you, Mirii Kelpshell…"

"… can I talk now?" Mirii's head rose. "I can't hold my opinions much longer…"

…

"Hmpf, I don't understand where you are going with this…" Mirii shakes her head. "… I saw you, same for all your colleagues. I heard your voices mentioning my full name. What you want to get from this?"

…

"Please… I-I need interactions…" Mirii's eyebrows went up. "… I-I need to understand the situation…"

…

" _Nothing… as passive as a bunch of rocks._ " Mirii's eyes closed. " _Hmpf, there must be another way to make them stop acting in this ridiculous way…_ " She coughed. "You may continue…"

"We weren't expecting you inside this mall so soon. All alone, nevertheless. What can I say? … a neat opportunity, in our case."

" _That phrase sounds terrible news for my side._ " Mirii's head rose. " _If they are looking for a fight, I'll give them one… no one can beat perfection._ "

"This is the first time we meet, Mirii Kelpshell. Your presence… now belongs to us."

"What do you mean?!" Mirii frowned.

…

"Try catching me… you'll meet my kicks." Her arms folded.

"… it's already over."

Mirii's irises shrunk. She turns behind: the Inkling woman had her eyebrows down, while smiling.

"It's finally come… the time where you are being tested by us." Her arms folded.

Mirii took some steps backwards.

"Wh-what's happening?!" Her head turns around. "Why everyone is ignoring this?!"

"Because that's wrong…" She grins. "… you are not inside the mall."

"WHAT?!" Mirii's jaw dropped.

"… your friend Hun got cured from his disease… and yet, you still want to stick your nose in our affairs." The woman snickered.

"Y-you…" Mirii bended forward, as her face went paler.

"Not that we could let that happen neither… Hun is a nice guinea pig for some special experiments we have in mind." Her head shakes left and right. "Mirii… why you decided to come here so soon? We expected you to come the day after… you would have been in shape in no time."

" _Th-those creeps…! Th-they are reading me like a book!_ " Mirii's forehead went blue. " _Wh-what I'm going to do then…? Are those two even an illusion as well?!_ "

"Alas, you decided to satisfy your friends' wishes… and luck wanted you to be alone this time. Capturing you was way too easy, because of that…" The woman shrugged. "… but enough talking, Squids are getting curious about your skills."

"Who?!" Mirii frowned.

"… that's something you don't need to know…" The woman's eyes closed. "… I mean, you would like to know what we have in mind for you…"

"Whatever that's, I'll not accept!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed at the woman. "Get out of my way, drone… or else I'll use the force."

"You…? Attacking us…? Ha, ha!" The woman shakes her head. "… before we start… you should look at yourself."

"Wh-what about myself?!" Mirii kept her frown, swallowing silently.

Gradually the whole mall disappears, revealing a dark room with a light pointing the girl down: she was sitting on a chair, with her hands tied behind.

"WHAT THE?!" Mirii starts tilting left and right, while growling. "Nnrrrrggghhhh!" She starts breathing loudly. "… you… you tricked me with illusions…"

"Ha, ha!" The woman began walking towards the girl.

She was wearing a white coat, carrying glasses in front of her eyes.

"S-stop laughing…" Mirii trembles, as veins popped out from her forehead.

"Mirii Kelpshell, are you ready for the big test?" The woman stops, as her wrists were on her hips. "I hope so… because this will determine your freedom."

"Grrrrr… wh-what do you want from me…?" Mirii's head rose, as her eyes squeezed.

"Once the new mall opened, the Mall Assistants stopped as many Squids as they could: they gave a special candy for someone in particular..." The woman's eyes closed. "That person is the only one who can save you… even though said person isn't doing that directly."

"Wh-what are you implying…?!" Mirii's face went paler.

"Eh eh… soon, someone will put a helmet in your head. From that point on, your POV will change." The woman's left hand was moving around.

"POV…?" Mirii's eyes grew.

"Point of View. Right now the person must have assimilated that candy well… the person's mind will soon be under your commands." The woman snickered.

"M-my commands…?!" Mirii starts trembling.

"Your objective is… **finding yourself**. Where are you right now? That's the question… but you got some conditions to respect: first of all, you cannot tell anyone what's going on around… nor letting them understand that. Second, you can't reveal yourself in front of anyone… and third, you can't quit the test by any means. You are safe only when the mentioned person will take the helmet out of your head."

Mirii kept staring at the woman, which was smiling widely.

"… is this a joke…?"

"No, this is technology… and you have all the time you want, in order to find yourself. Of course in such conditions, you can't keep pursuing Project Neo… but I'm sure you already knew that." The woman laughed.

"Grrrrr! Th-this is the whole plan at the end!" Mirii kept tilting her chair left and right, as smoke was coming out from her ears. "You are really thinking to keep myself down like this?! You insolents! You disgusting Squids"

 _!_

 _…_

 _…_ _nnngghhh… … wh-what's going on… … …?_

 _…_ _did… did they put the helmet on my head…?_

 _…_ _ugh, I'm getting sick… … … ah! I-I'm seeing something!_

Her eyes blinked, as her irises were staring in front of a small palm tree on a vase.

" _…_ _a palm tree? Where am I, now…?_ " Her sight turned left and right.

Multiple clothes behind a shop window, different accessories standing on a shelf to the right…

" _…_ _the mall… it has to be it._ " She was walking forward, passing the palm tree. " _Judging from the height, I must be controlling a rather tall person… hmpf, of course my true self is still the better option._ "

Her sight tracked down two doors on the right side: one was showing a blue Squid on the door and the left one was showing a pink Squid.

" _Mirrors are in bathrooms: before beginning my test, I need to know who I'm controlling in this very moment. Knowing information is my only weapon at my disposal, that's for sure._ "

Her eyes went down-left and down-right, seeing a long tentacle on each side.

" _It's confirmed that I'm controlling a girl._ " She kept walking. " _I still need to see the face…_ "

Her right hand pushed the door with the pink Squid on it: a mirror was leaning on the wall to the right side. Her head turned in that direction. Her eyes grew wider.

" _... no… it-it can't be…_ "

Her hands fell on the sink's edges. Her eyes were seeing an Inkling woman with freckles on the middle. Her tentacles had a brighter orange, her outfit was red with arms and legs covered in long sleeves. Her head lowered as her right foot rose: her shoes were white.

" _…_ _before it was a situation where someone else was leading the way… but now, I'm the one leading everything here._ " Her foot lowered.

Her eyes kept staring at the mirror.

" _Uhm… the woman looks fit… I wonder why she's wearing a gym suit._ " Her head rose. " _The fact I know so little about this woman is really making me nervous… my test would blow up like nothing!_ "

The woman frowned.

" _They knew I can't do anything in such state… to make things worse, they are running an experiment on myself as well!_ " She snorted. " _They seem to be very interested on virtual reality, considering all those events happening around that._ "

The woman turned behind.

" _A candy who turns Squids into robots for others to control… that's ridiculous._ " She starts walking towards the door. " _Although, I really don't understand how those scientists got me inside a fake virtual reality for a moment. I hope this is not another virtual reality I'm living in._ "

The woman pulled the door, walking out.

" _Whatever the situation is… for now, I must obey._ " Her eyes closed. " _My priority would be to know more about this woman… that way I can cover my true identity without falling the test. Also, it would let me know all the options I can use._ "

Her eyes opened.

" _She must have some kind of identification card…_ " Her right hand starts moving around herself. " _… hmm? A wallet?_ "

Her right hand pulled an orange wallet showing apples around it. Her left hand pulled the left side, revealing all sorts of sealed pockets.

" _The woman I'm controlling must be an active type, that's for sure…_ " Her head rose. " _Why wearing a gym suit inside a mall? Is there a gym around here…?_ "

Her right hand pulled a small piece of paper with a small photo on her left: a smiling woman with wrinkles and bright orange tentacles was looking directly forward. On the right, a series of names.

" _…_ _Aqua Whalona, born in 1984 around Aperta Island._ " Her eyelids lowered in the middle. " _This document only revealed her full name and birth data… it has no other uses, sadly._ " Her right hand puts the paper back in its place.

Her eyes were staring at bills, plastic cards of all kind…

" _Uhm… let's check the cards better._ " Her right hand pulled out all of them.

Her fingers started to slide one away at each second.

" _Club Member Golf, Club Member Tennis, Club Member Soccer, Club Member Swimming, Gym Member… … I already knew that she was rather active, but not a complete megalomaniac in sports!_ " A sweat drop appears on her head's right side. " _I have a suspicion that there isn't any gym in this mall… rather, she always comes out everywhere while wearing sportswear._ "

Her right hand puts away her wallet.

" _Effectively I do feel a huge sense of energy passing through my veins…_ " She smiles. " _If anything, jumping into action isn't going to be a hassle._ "

Her head turns around, seeing many different Inklings and other humanoid, sea creatures.

" _Now that I know more about her… I shall begin my investigations._ " Her head rose. " _Let's see… it appears that something went wrong ever since the beginning… the solution might be in front of the entrance._ "

She starts walking.

" _…_ _I still don't understand how they managed to trick me this easily… … if I find that answer, I may find a path to follow._ "

Her eyes were seeing a small crowd around the entrance.

" _Hmm… as usual, perfection never mistakes!_ " Her head and eyebrows lowered, while smiling. " _Let's hear what the others have to say…_ "

 _Have you seen a short girl?!_

 _Like, she was here right behind us!_

 _Barsy, I'm not even sure she followed us inside!_

" _…_ _my friends…_ " Aqua sighed. " _It's nice seeing them… but also melancholic to not greet them as I usually do._ " Her eyebrows were up, her mouth downturned. " _I'm forced to act as a stranger in front of them… how sad._ "

Aqua frowned.

" _They are going to pay for this… I'm someone, thus I'll not rest until I free myself from my psychological prison!_ " Her eyes squeezed.

Hun jumped out from the crowd: Aqua stopped immediately, as her eyes grew.

"Have you seen a short girl around here?!" His eyebrows were up, his arms were opened wide. "She disappeared all the sudden…!"

Aqua's mouth downturned. Her eyes closed.

"Forgive my lack of assistance… I do not even know the girl you are referring to." A sweat drop appears on her head's right side. " _I'm using her voice too… this is completely nuts._ "

"She… well…" He turns his head to his right. "… no, I guess I can't help more on that…" His shoulders lowered.

Aqua's eyebrows were up, as her mouth waved a bit. Her face frowned, as she took a step forward.

"I can read in your eyes… it's something very important, isn't it?" She bended a bit down.

The boy nodded, letting a sigh out.

"… please, tell me what you know." Her head rose. "Maybe I can do something…"

"Really?!" His mouth opened wide. "Then… could you please wait here for a sec?!" He runs behind.

" _…_ _hopefully this will not throw too much attention on my side…_ " Sweat covered her forehead, as her irises were tilting left and right. " _… I'll try acting a little differently, so I would not receive any suspicion on me."_

"There she is!" Hun's right hand was pulling Grina's left one, as both Inklings stopped in front of Aqua. "She said that she could do something!"

"Heya!" Grina's eyes closed, as her right hand waved and her mouth smiled. "Thank you so much for tryin' to help."

"My pleasure." Aqua bows down.

Her eyes grew, while she was staying down: her back rose back, as her irises shrunk slightly.

"So, the name is Grina!" She grins, as her right arm thrusts towards Aqua. "What's yours?"

"My name is Aqua Whalona." The woman's right hand grabbed Grina's, moving them up and down. "Can I help solve your problems?"

The girl's head tilted up and down.

"Yeah…" Grina folds her arms, as her head and eyebrows lowered, her eyes closed and her mouth downturned. "… have you seen a girl of short height walking around here?"

"I'm afraid not…" Aqua shakes her head. "What do you know about the situation, though?"

"I said to hurry inside… and I thought Mirii was following too." Grina's head rose, as her eyebrows went up. "I wasn't expecting her to run just like us… in fact, **we were waiting for her at the entrance**."

"You were waiting?" The woman's right forefinger was resting on her right cheek, as her left hand grabbed her right elbow. "How come did you not see her then?"

"There were too many people bashing in!" Grina opened her arms. "I couldn't see her at all, since she was way too short than the others."

"Me too…" Hun bended down, same for his head.

Aqua's eyes closed.

"Hmm… are you sure that this Mirii walked"

"How do you know her name?!" Grina frowned.

"… you said that, didn't you?" Aqua's eyebrows lowered, as her smile appeared. "You thought that Mirii was following too… this is what you said."

Grina's irises shrunk.

"… wow… talk about not judging Squids from the clothes!" She chuckles. "Why, I thought you had your head busy with trainings and sports."

"I'm a rather active girl… yes." Aqua nodded. "But I'm also a smart observer." Her head rose, as her arms folded. "I notice little details like yours…"

"Interesting…" Grina bended forward, as her right thumb and forefinger latched on her chin, sliding them left and right. "… anyway, you did brought a genius question." Her eyes closed, as her mouth smiled. "If you meant to doubt Mirii's supposed entrance…"

"Did you call the police?" Aqua's eyes squeezed.

"Yep! Hunry begged me too!" Her head turns to her left, staring at the boy.

"Th-this is an emergency!" The boy walks in place, as sweat jumps out of his head. "Our friend just disappeared!"

Aqua blushed a lot, as her mouth opened wide.

" _…_ _nnngghhh… it's so frustrating seeing Hunley this desperate and incapable of assuring him… siiigghh… I wish I could… so I would see him smiling… …!_ "

She cleared her voice.

"You shouldn't despair, then." Aqua tilted her head to her right, as her eyes closed. "The police force is composed by smart officers… I'm sure they will find her in no time."

"Really…?" Hun's mouth opened.

"Of course!" She giggles. "Worrying about it would make things worse… especially if she's seeing you right in this very moment: she would probably get worried too."

Hun sniffed loudly.

"Oh… th-that's makes sense… thanks." He smiles.

"Eh eh, looks like our smart observer got an interesting fact about Mirii…" Grina's arms folded, as her neck bended forward.

"… what fact?" Aqua turns her head down-left.

"… she does seem to be rather close with Hunry…" She grins a bit.

Aqua blushes a lot, as her irises shrunk, her mouth flattened and her back bended forward. Her arms went down.

"… I see." The woman lifts her posture. "In any case, have you checked outside of the mall?"

"Hmm… in general, we didn't find much…" Grina turns behind. "… about Mirii? Nothing at all!"

" _That means they took me before I could move…_ " Aqua's eyes closed, as her eyebrows lowered. " _… how that happened? Did they hit me in the head…? … those women were wearing Assistance clothes… right now I'm not seeing anyone like them. Maybe Grina knows more about this…_ "

Her eyes opened.

"Grina, have you seen those Assistance workers walking around the mall?" Her head rose.

"Yeah, they are in front of shops." Grina nodded. "… in case you are wondering, there is also another one in front of the entrance."

"Did she saw anything?" Aqua's arms folded.

"Good question…" Grina bended forward, as her right thumb and forefinger latched on her chin, sliding them left and right. "… that would be the first one I'd ask."

"Hmm?!" Aqua's face frowned, as her head lowered. "You… **you didn't find her**?"

"I went around this whole mall, asking where did she went…!" Grina opened her arms, as her head shakes. "… but they do not know!"

" _It appears that this woman might have been the responsible for capturing me… her alibi is anything but clear, after all._ " Aqua's head rose. " _I need to know more about her… it will surely bring me to their hideout and save myself._ "

Her head turned left and right.

" _…_ _I have a presentiment… … I'm positive that the real Aqua Whalona would never go around the shops, asking information to people… and figuring everything out like a detective. I can't act as anyone, except myself… … wait… but of course!_ " She smiles. " _Who said that I'll be the one solving this mystery…_ _ **directly**_ _?_ "

"What are you looking for?" Grina's head tilted to her right, as her mouth opened a bit.

Aqua's head turned down-right.

"You… what's your name?"

"My name is Hun." He nodded, while smiling. "Is there something you want?"

"I decided to give you a little hand…" Aqua was smiling, as her eyes closed. "… Grina, could you please move in front of the entrance and wait for the police?"

"Ehm… why?" Grina's irises were bouncing left and right.

"Because you could find new clues… meanwhile, me and Hun will ask for more information at the Assistance workers." Aqua's eyebrows lowered, as her smile grew.

"Eeeh?!" Grina's jumped, as her arms went in front of her.

"Huh?!" Hun's mouth opened wide. "M-me?! Wh-why?!"

"Grina should inform the police about the situation. I'm not that bright, so I need someone coming with me…" Aqua's head rose.

Fara came from behind Hun, as she frowns and hugs her brother. Hun chuckles, as his left hand patted her head.

"Ehm… sh-she's just my little sister Fara!" His eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's left side.

Fara growled faintly. Aqua's eyebrows went up.

" _Sigh… this is going to be one of those days… where I wished to really read a book instead of moving out._ "


	216. Mystery Mall - Chapter 2

**Sometimes reviews are not showing up, so I cannot reply them. Once they will up, I'll reply to each.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, anyway!**

 **If you are liking the story so far, please send a review.**

* * *

" _Uhm... let's see..._ " Aqua's head turned left and right. " _Where are those Assistance workers…?_ "

"Aqua!"

The woman jumped, turning her head to her left: a large Inkling man wearing round glasses, a light-brown outfit with a dark-green tie popping out from the top of the jacket was walking towards the woman. His face was frowning.

"Yo-you called me?" The woman bended a bit down, as her face went paler.

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" The man opened his arms. "And where are you been?! The **demonstration course** is about to start!"

"D-demonstra-!" Aqua's mouth flattened. " _I-If I keep asking question, people will start suspecting me… I-I was suppose to know all of this!_ " She swallows silently. "Ah, aaaah!" She chuckles, as sweat jumped out from her head. "Th-the demonstration course! I-I was about to come there and"

"You were going in the wrong way!" The man folded his arms.

Aqua's face became even paler, as more sweat came out from her head: her face was full of it.

"Eeeehhhmmm… I… I-I was carrying those two with me!" Her hands were pointing at Hun and Fara. "Th-they are so interested in our demonstration course."

"Huh?!" Hun's eyes grew, as her mouth opened wide. "Th-that's not"

Aqua's left hand covered his mouth, as she keeps laughing and sweating.

"Please, cooperate with me here…" She whispered, then she cleared her voice. "Th-they are shy! Ha ha ha, it-it took me a long time to convince them…!" She grins.

"… did they subscribed?" The man's right eyebrow rose.

"Th-they will!" Aqua rose, as her left hand grasped her right own and starts rubbing them. "Th-the more the merrier! Eh, eh, eh…"

The man's eyes squeezed.

"… yes…" He smiles. "… sure… then, bring them with you." He turns behind.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Hun frowned, opened his arms while whispering. "We have no time for that! My friend could be in danger, right now!"

"P-please!" The woman whispered, as she turned behind, while bending down as a waterfall of tears were coming from her closed eyes: her hands were squeezing her tentacles. "Th-this… th-this will help you finding your friend… I-I swear…!" She swallows silently.

Hun growled faintly. He turns his head to his left: Fara's face was frowning, as she kept shaking her head. Hun sighed as he returns his head to the right.

"… if we leave, that man will get mad at you… and I don't want to see that." He nodded. "Alright, we will come with you…"

"Th-thank you!" Aqua's hands clasped together, as her posture lifted and her eyes were still closed while releasing a waterfall of tears. "You don't have any idea of"

"AAAAAQQUUAAAAAA!"

The woman jumped, while gritting her teeth.

"Curses!" She sprinted, leaving a ricochet sound behind. "I-I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Hun and Fara were looking at the woman, as a sweat drop appears on the right side of their heads.

"Big bro… are ya 'ure thi' 's a good idea?" Fara's eyes were small, as her eyebrows were a bit down.

"... let's pretend it's…" He starts walking.

The boy's eyes were seeing Aqua trembling in front of the man, as her arms were stretching down.

"Get on the backstage and make sure everything is ready!" The man's right forefinger was pointing a door behind him. "I want to see you in 5 minutes… not a second later! Understood?!"

Aqua makes a salute with her right hand, as her mouth was waving.

"Yes sir!" Aqua ran past the man.

Her head turned to her left, seeing a small crowd of Inklings standing still: their tentacles were all colored in blue. Her right hand grasped the door handle, as she pushes the metallic door closing it behind her. Her back was leaning against the door: her eyes were seeing 4 Inklings, two males and two females. Each Inkling was holding a different weapon, wearing the same outfit Aqua was wearing.

Their eyes were all pointed on the woman.

"… ehm… g-good evening!" Her eyes closed, as her mouth was grinning a bit. "S-sorry if I arrived this late…!"

"… are you alright, Aqua?" The man holding a green Splattershot tilted his head to his left. "You look nervous…"

"Me?! N-no! No!" She chuckles a bit. "I-I'm not nervous… … ehm… w-well! I-I'm going to take my weapon…" She walks to her left.

Her sight was seeing different Sub Weapons on a shelf. Her head was looking around. She turned to her right, seeing a metallic closet.

" _Nnnnggghhhh…!_ " The woman walks to the right. " _Th-this is not fair…! I-I don't know anything about this room…!_ "

Her right hand pulled the closet's right side: a series of different clothes were hanging inside. The woman gasped, as her right hand pushed the door closet back.

"… eh eh eh…" Sweat was jumping from her head. " _… s-so frustrating…!_ "

"Aqua, what are you doing?" A woman holding a Splat Roller walked towards Aqua.

Her eyebrows were up and her mouth downturned.

"The weapons are inside that drawer." Her right forefinger pointed at a wooden drawer leaning against the wall.

"Ah… eeehhhmmm… I-I was thinking if I should take other clothes!" She chuckles, as her head turned to her left and her eyes closed.

"WHAT?!" The woman frowned. "Where would you change them?! We have no time for that!"

"S-sorry! I-I was overthinking!" Aqua's heart was beating faster.

"… sigh…" The woman's left hand covered her eyes. "… I hope you are joking…"

"I-I'll take my weapons!" Aqua was walking towards the drawer, pulling it with both her hands.

She bended down, staring at many different weapons: she took a Splatterscope, pushing the drawer back with her right leg.

"I-I'll take this one!" Aqua smiles, grasping her weapon tightly.

A sweat drop appears on three Inklings' heads. A short man covered his mouth with his right hand, as his cheeks puffed.

"… Aqua, did you took a serious bonk in the head?" The woman's right hand fell on her right hip. "You are acting completely different than usual…"

"I-I… I…" Her irises were bouncing left and right, as her mouth was waving and sweat kept jumping from her head.

"Do you remember my name?" Her eyes squeezed.

"Eeeeehhhmmm…" Aqua was curling a bit.

The woman's eyes expanded.

"… I'm your best friend!" Her eyebrows went up. "You can't forget my name!"

"… I guess that lying brings us nowhere." Aqua lifted her posture, as her head rose. "Hmpf, of course I don't know your name… or even this room."

The Inklings' mouth were flattened.

"… or even myself." Her eyes squeezed. "I do not know anything about me… except I found myself lying on the floor." Her eyes closed. "That would only prove that this Aqua person hurt herself on the head and now she completely forgot everything… even herself."

"… oh no…" The woman holding a Splat Roller kept moving in place. "Wh-why it had to happen right now?!"

"I'm going to call the boss!" The tall man wielding a Splattershot moved towards the door.

"NO, STOP!" The woman's right arm stretched towards him. "He would kick all of us out! This is our only chance to get a real job, remember?!"

"But Aqua doesn't remember anything!" He opened his arms. "She's even the leading Squid of the demonstration course!"

"… then, I'll be the one." The woman's eyes closed. "It's not like she wrote a contract stating to lead us…"

"Wh-what about Aqua? She can't stay here!" His head turned to his right.

"… can you please let me know more about the demonstration course?" Aqua's right forefinger was leaning on her right cheek. "What we are supposed to do?"

"This course is meant to teach Inklings the use of different weapons." The woman nodded, while looking at Aqua. "We are all using Standard ones for this introductive one…"

" _A course teaching the use of weapons…? What would be the point?_ " Aqua's eyes squeezed. " _The Turf War Station is still closed. … unless…_ " Aqua's arms folded. "Before I continue, I would like to apologize everyone for my attempt into remembering anything… I do remember that I was supposed to do something important, but I couldn't remember what that is…" Her eyebrows went up. "The boss scolded me… I didn't wanted to make him madder."

"That's ok." The woman smiled. "It's a good thing you let us know!"

"Anyway, why are we demonstrating a course…?" Aqua's right hand was petting her right tentacle.

"Soon the Turf War Station will open up!" The woman's eyes closed. "Thanks to the petition composed of 5.000.000 signatures."

"5 millions?!" Aqua bended forward, as her irises shrunk.

"The whole world wants Inkopolis to still remain the capital of Turf War matches!" Her right eye opened. "It's going to be a matter of time, before the station would open up… in the meantime, we are offering courses for Inklings to learn or improve their weapon skills."

" _Nnnnnggghhhhh!_ " Aqua bended down, as her face was covered in sweat. " _Curses…! N-noooo…_ "

"This is our big chance to have a nice career!" Putting her Splat Roller down, the woman was bending forward as her fists clenched and a star appeared on each eye. "Think about the future… legendary players learned from us! US! Our training center will land on every single history book… and Squids would pay millions to take our courses!" Her mouth formed a 3.

"Ah… I-I see." Aqua's mouth opened. " _Wow… who could have thought that Aqua had those ambitious projects in mind?!_ "

"Of course, we will make sure that every legends learns from Inkopolis…" The woman's right hand fell on her right hip, as her eyes closed and her posture lifted. "Our city is simply the best! It must always be the best, since it let us 5 grow properly… the other cities are all greedy and egoistic." Her eyes opened, as her face frowned. "They deserve to boil in their same pot… adding all the mockery they receive."

" _Wh-what's up with that statement?!_ " Aqua's eyes shrunk. " _Why she hates those other cities…?_ "

"There is a reason why their Turf War Stations are so worthless…" She smiles widely, keeping her eyebrows down. "… Inkopolis and its citizens will always be the best! The whole world knows it! They would pay millions to live here, after all!"

Aqua's head turned around: the other three Inklings were nodding and smiling. Her face became paler.

" _Wh-what is up with those Squids?!_ " Sweat covered her forehead. " _They keep attacking the other cities… … I wonder…_ " Aqua's head rose. "Did Aqua approved this?"

"Approved…? Pff! That would soo not be it…" The woman closed her eyes. "… she's the one who created the petition."

Aqua's eyes expanded.

"She hates the other cities even more than us!" The woman chuckles. "If it was for me, I would simply force them to become exactly like Inkopolis… but she wants to see them worshipping the whole city!" Her arms folded. "To a certain degree, I like her ideas… a lot." She nodded. "I want to be a role model for the whole planet… so everyone will follow our same ideas and praise us, forever!" She grins.

Everything turned dark around Aqua.

" _…_ _disgusting. I have never seen such Squids who hated other cities like this… … and I'm supposed to promote such thing, making sure the whole show goes well? No… not on my watch. Aqua is a terrible, terrible person… but now she's under my control: I can change her reputation and make sure she is forced to follow the good ideals, so no other Squids will become as egocentric as her._ "

She frowned.

" _Aqua is the leading team, huh? If she drops out… I can foil their plans, once and for all._ "

The darkness surrounding the woman went away.

"… hmpf, you claimed that person is me?" Aqua shakes her head. "I'm afraid you are incorrect."

The Inklings' eyes expanded.

"Huh?!" The woman's mouth opened wide. "Bu-but"

"What you just said… it disgusts me to no end." Aqua's head rose. "You can't be a friend of mine… you are the one deserving to boil in your same pot!" Her right forefinger pointed the woman down.

"Eeeeeh?!" Her arms went sideways, as she stretched upwards and her irises shrunk.

"Are you nuts?!" The tall man frowned. "We are always been friends! Why would you attack us?!"

"Because you are all awful people…" Aqua's head lowered, as her eyes closed. "Hating all those cities, as if every single one of them is worthless… without having any proofs in your sides."

"Their Turf War Stations are used!" Sweat covered his forehead. "Criminals are running the whole Turf War business!"

"And you really think that ours couldn't fall in the same category?!" Aqua's right forefinger points at him. "Pathetic. Your close-minded attitude must been exposed and mocked at."

The man growled. Aqua folded her arms.

"I no longer intend to work with criminals like you… the demonstration is"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The woman's right fist went forward, as her right cheek twitched. "YOU WANT TO BLOW EVERYTHING UP BECAUSE OF THIS?!"

"… you are indeed forgetting…" The man closes his eyes. "… in times like this, we need to find a job. This is our only chance to utilize our degrees fully, without risking to not pay our rents at the end of the month."

"Degrees…?" Aqua's eyes squeezed.

"We were students from the university: that's where we met." The woman's eyes were watery, as her mouth was trembling. "We are all big fans of sports… before graduating, we wanted to open courses where Inklings could learn how to use weapons and love Turf Wars as much as we do!"

"Actually, me and Manta joined this some time ago." The short man folded his arms, nodding. "We left our jobs at the gym, in order to venture in this newer one: much more active and satisfying if you are asking me!" He chuckles a bit.

"They are very good, Aqua! Actually, all of us are extremely competent in Turf War matches!" The taller man grits his teeth. "Our boss approved our project after a long discussion we all did! You can't throw that effort out of the window!"

"… tsk, I'm still cooperating with Squids who hate other cities without a reason." Aqua's head shakes. "If you can't find any jobs here… maybe you should try elsewhere."

"WHAT KIND OF SENSE DOES THAT MAKE?!" The woman's hands fell on her head. "YOU HAVE AN OPPORTUNITY! YOU CAN BUILD YOUR OWN LIFE AROUND THIS BUSINESS!"

"You said that you were really excited for this job!" The man frowned even more. "You really wanted to be a coach, since you would socialize with many Inklings… something which you are really looking for!"

"I could put that aside, easily…" Aqua's eyes squeezed. "For now, I'll stay away from such individuals like you." Her head lowered. "That would ruin my reputation of being a good citizen... which is someone who doesn't hate other cities without a clear reason."

The woman starts walkin

"STOOOP!"

Aqua's head turned to her right: the woman's left hand grabbed her right arm. Tears were coming down from her eyes.

"… wh-what happened to you, Aqua…?" She sniffed loudly. "… wh-why are you hating us, all the sudden…?"

Aqua's head rose.

"… because you are the primary example of worthless Squids who hate others…"

"No! That's false!" The woman grits her teeth. "We don't hate others… we hate the other cities' systems! They take advantage of Turf Wars, by forcing Inklings into fighting every day… otherwise their houses and belongings are all gone! All of this, to entertain the other sea creatures!"

Aqua's eyes squeezed a bit.

"They are awful, Aqua! You know that very well… **you were in one of those, before coming in Inkopolis**." The woman nodded. "You know what it means to be used… **your father was used as well** , do you remember that?!" She leaned forward.

Aqua's mouth opened wide, as her irises shrunk.

"… my father…?" Her eyes blinked.

"Yes…" The woman closed her eyes. "… he did all he could to save you from the prison they kept you… y-you can't disappoint him!"

Suddenly, everything went negative around Aqua for a moment. She gasped loudly, as she walked backwards.

"No… i-impossible!" Her hands squeezed her tentacles. "It can't be that all the cities are abusing the Turf War system…!"

"Well, we meant to say around the region."

Aqua turned behind, seeing the taller man frowning.

"The majority of the other cities around the world are decent… although, they are still nothing compared to Inkopolis'." He lowered his head. "This course could actually help other Inklings escape those cities… Inkopolis can hold all its citizens without any problem."

He nodded.

"You used this course as your campaign for opening up the Turf War Station once again… making Inklings pay for learning the weapon styles and give them a secured job as Turf War players."

Everything turned black around Aqua.

" _No… noooooo…_ " Aqua's eyebrows went up, as her teeth gritted. " _I-I can't let them open the Station! The scientists are going to run experiments on everyone! … wait… isn't it a huge coincidence that this woman took that candy?!_ _ **The same woman who promoted the opening of the Station…**_ _?_ "

Gradually, the background turned a bit white as shadow Inklings appeared behind her: her hands grasped her weapon tightly, as she turns behind and holds the weapon's trigger.

" _…_ _why in the world she would eat such candy?!_ _ **There must be an answer**_ _… … eureka!_ "

BLAM!

A shadow Inkling exploded.

" _They are running a demonstration course, promoting the future opening of the station…_ _ **they never expected me coming inside this mall, after all**_ _!_ "

Her right forefinger was holding her weapon's trigger.

" _They couldn't just kick me out… otherwise other people might find the whole situation too suspicious! They needed a plan… which is to make me play the part of Aqua and continue with the rest of the project, without saying a thing. …_ _ **why did they make me play her role?**_ _If I was kidnapped, I wouldn't really know anything about this…_ "

Her weapon was pointing towards a shadow Inkling… … …

BLAM!

The shadow Inkling exploded.

" _If I would say anything, they could simply shut me down…_ _ **this method would make sure I would never attempt an escape, since I wouldn't have any control of myself at all!**_ "

Her right forefinger kept pressing the trigger…

" _This answer explains why they choose to make me play a role… although, it's still not enough._ "

A shadow Inkling kept blinking faintly. Her weapon was pointing at it.

" _…_ _why playing her role?! They were forcing me to play her part… without saying anything which may reveal the whole situation… … I'm seeing a pattern here…_ "

Her eyes were seeing through the scope. She was breathing silently… … …

BLAM!

The shadow Inklings… exploded!

" _…_ _finally… the ultimate answer I needed. The reason why this weird situation is happening in front of my eyes. Aqua… she wasn't a random target at all._ " Her head rose. " _They forced me to play her role, without revealing anything… … what if Aqua herself_ _ **didn't want to play her role at all, this night**_ _? … after all, she was standing in front of a palm tree…_ _ **she was nowhere near the stand at all**_ _!_ "

The woman frowned.

" _The demonstration was about to start… and my friends were too busy looking for me… … there is only one thing to do, then._ " Her head rose.

Gradually everything returned to normal.

" _…_ _Aqua… she may have evidence with her. Something to show at everyone… …_ " Aqua's eyebrows were down. "Does Aqua have a smartphone…?"

"Her smartphone? Yes, it's in the closet…" The woman's right wrist rubbed on her left eye. "… why that question?"

Aqua walked towards the closet, pulling the right side. Lowering her sight, she tracked down a small shelf where different smartphones were showing.

"Yours is this one." The woman holding the Slosher picked a large, white device passing it to Aqua. "I believe the code is 0439."

Aqua presses the screen with her thumb on the numbers: suddenly, many squares popped out. Her thumb presses on a pink diary image: several rows were showing. The top one was reading "10/10 - IMPORTANT DISCOVERY I DID!". Aqua smiled, as her right thumb pressed on that word.

"… as I suspected." She nodded. "Everyone, please listen to this…"

 **I almost forgot to write the yesterday's diary entry! What can I say right now?! I hate being so darn right!**

 **I knew this was too good to believe… unfortunately, I must reveal the truth. It really pains me a lot, actually… … the course is a scam! The boss is working for a company who runs experiments on Inklings! He will make us use special cases, according to the needs of this company!**

 **There is no escape… even Inkopolis is being used for criminal reasons! Without even noticing it, we are all workers of this company which we can't quit at all! They will force us working hard… even if the station is still closed! Luckily, there is a way out! Even before this nightmare will start…**

 **…** **I'll put small microphones inside vases, so people would listen out loud the scam who's hitting us! They can't do anything to save themselves… I have photos of their websites stored in my smartphone. All I need to do is to press the Microphone button… and say everything.**

 **I need to talk with my friends, before the plan starts up… wish I could have done that before, but the demonstration was about to start in one hour and I need to buy all those small microphones! Besides, what if my phone calls are all listened?! I feel spied here… luckily, my diary is rather secure, since its system is almost impossible to break!**

 **Anyway, once I finish placing all the microphones and find my friends in the backstage... I'll tell them everything! They need to block the backstage door, since the boss is going to be mad for my delay. Hopefully things will go well…**

Aqua's head rose: the 4 Inklings face went pale, as their eyes almost popped out.

BUMF, BUMF!

"WOULD YOU 5 GET OUT OF THE ROOM?! IT'S BEEN 10 MINUTES SINCE YOU ARE INSIDE!"

Aqua smiled.

"… you know what to do, now." She nodded.

The taller man pressed his back against the door. The short man rushed, pushing the door down as well. The door handle moved.

"HEY! ARE YOU BLOCKING THE DOOR?! HEEEEYYY!"

BUMF, BUMF, BUMF!

Aqua's right thumb moved the screen, pressing on a Microphone icon. She cleared her voice…

"Everyone, this is an important message said by Aqua Whalona. I'll reveal the following"

 _!_

"AAAH!" Mirii's eyes grew wide.

A scientist woman was holding a helmet with both her hands: she was smiling, as her eyes closed.

"Congratulations, Mirii… you did it again." She puts the helmet on the table to the right.

"… is this the whole test?" Mirii's head rose, as her eyelids lowered.

"I didn't thought that Aqua had notes on her smartphone… but thanks to you, we also know which Squid we must capture next." The woman's eyebrows went down, as her head turned down-right.

"You didn't know?!" Mirii frowned.

"We weren't sure: we got rumors about Aqua's suspicious activities. We had another plan in mind for her… but then, you came with your friends. That's when we thought to use you for our experiment AND to make sure Aqua would finish up her demonstration course…" The woman's arms folded.

"Grrrr…" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "You morons… you knew that I would crack this enigma very easily, didn't you? Why didn't you let another person do her job?!"

"Cavies were all busy with their experiments… if the experiment went wrong, at least none of our brains would get fried." The woman grins. "Besides, we didn't expected your rather complicated needs… that almost blew up everything! And the notes… you had to find something in her smartphone, didn't you? There is nothing we could do at that moment… except, listening to her note."

Her eyes closed.

"I'm sure her friends are all busy helping her waking up… while the assistance workers are putting out all the microphones hidden inside the vases. It was a nice try… I give you that. Aqua might still think that her microphones are still well-hidden from us…" She sighed. "But the plans are all foiled… and that man is going to pay everything!" Her eyebrows lowered, her eyes opened and her smile grew.

"Th-their boss?" Mirii's mouth opened.

"He's not too aware of the whole situation… he's going to learn all the truth, soon enough!" The woman bended down. "Meanwhile, you'll play as a cavy a little longer…"

Mirii growled, as her eyes squeezed and smoke was coming out from her ears.

"It's going to be a matter of time… I'll find my way out of this!" She snorted. "Just wait and see…"


	217. Action Mall - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Come on, big boy!" Grina's head was turning left and right, while sprinting and passing different persons. "Aqua was about to say something serious!"

"Wh-who's Aqua?!" Bars was panting a bit, with his eyebrows up, sweat jumping from his head and his eyelids lowered in the middle.

"A new friend of mine!" She smiles. "I left her scouting the area with Hunry, while I was coming back to ya!"

She slides, standing still and turning her head some more. Bars bended forward, as his irises shrunk and his teeth gritted: in less than a second, he lifted his posture.

"Uhm… I wonder where is she…?" Her right hand pushed her right tentacle behind. "You heard her, right? Her voice was so loud, it must have been a microphone or something."

"Like, I'm not seein' any stage or anything fancy around here…" His right hand was scratching the top of his head.

"Sigh… you can't just have signs on the road, huh?" Grina shrugged, opening her arms. "You want me to use the darn navigator…"

"Do we have something like that, girl?" His mouth opened a bit.

"That would the smarties, Barsy!" She turns behind, pointing her right forefinger on her head's top-right side, while smiling and lowering her eyebrows. "But look around here… there is nothing to look for! Just ordinary people walking by in an ordinary mall! That voice could have come from anywhere…"

"Then, what do you wanna do…?" His head tilted to his left a bit.

"… I know that I would rather see Hunry and Mirii back with us, since they are our best friends…" She bended forward, as her arms stretched down and her eyebrows went up. "… but I'm so tired, that I'm getting that depressing feeling… I thought some action would cheer me up, you!" She smiles a bit.

"So... time for the ice on the cream?" He grins a bit.

"Exactly!" She jumped, as her hands clapped a bit. "A fast break, before resuming our duty!" She does a salute, as her right eye winked and her tongue stuck out.

"But, what if the matter has a time limit…?" Bars folds his arms, as his head lowered, his eyes closed and his face frowned. "Like, Aqua might need us in the now and not in the later."

"… why did I said fast break, sweetie?" She bends forward, smiling and lowering her eyebrows. "This fast break is going to yield a world record in any breaks field!"

"Oooooh, ah ah ah!" His right hand hit his right knee. "Like, you got me again with that surprise Burst Bomb, girl!"

She turns behind, as her right hand moved forward from the back forming an arc.

"We got a finish line to pass, Barsy!" She sprinted. "My trophy is gonna be Banana, Chocolate and Mint!"

"Mine is gonna be Chocolate, Cookie and a touch of whipped Cream on top!" He chuckles, sprinting behind Grina.

Hun was walking with Fara on his left side: his eyes tracked down Grina and Bars rushing to the left, while laughing and closing their eyes. His mouth opened, as he stands still.

"Griiinnaaaa! Baaarrsss!" His left hand was waving left and right. "Come heeerreeee!"

The two Inklings kept running in the same direction.

"Heeeeyyy!" The boy bends forward.

"Big bro, forget them!"

His head turns to his left, lowering down: Fara's eyebrows and mouth were a bit downturned, as her hands were behind her back.

"The' ar' not listenin' to ya…" She left a sigh.

"Bu-but"

"Hun, maybe ya should do somethin' 'bout tha' mean man hittin' the door…" Her left hand pointed behind. "Before it's 'oo late…"

Hun's head lifted: the man was in front of the metallic door, as a group of people are around him.

"… I guess you are right!" He frowned a bit. "I'm gonna help that man and Aqua, since they are in trouble." He walks towards the small crowd.

"What's going on?!" The man's right fist punched the door two times. "Why are you not opening?!"

"Ehm… l-listen! I-I can help!" He puffed his chest, frowning a bit.

The crowd was still looking towards the door, talking with each other.

"Eeeehhhmmm…" Sweat jumped out from his head. "E-excuse me…" His eyebrows went up.

He bended a bit down.

"I… I-I want to help…! P-please…!" He swallows silently.

"Big bro, why ar' ya not shoutin'?" Fara's eyebrows were up, as her head was tilting up and staring at the crowd.

"W-well… m-maybe shouting would disturb them…" He trembles a bit. "I-I don't want to step on everyone l-like a boulder, you know… s-someone might get hurt!"

Fara's head turned to her left.

"Don' say 'hat, big bro…" She smiles a bit. "Ya will neve' 'urt anyone… ya 'r too 'ind to 'urt others!" Her eyes closed.

"You say so…?" He lifts his posture.

"Ye!" She nodded. "Com' on, Hun… shout! Do tha' for me!" She jumped.

Hun inhales deeply with his nose, while frowning.

"LET ME IN! I CAN HELP!"

Everyone turned behind, seeing the boy: he jumped, as his eyes expanded and his irises shrunk. Sweat was coming down from him.

"Eeehhhmm… I…"

"What do you want, kid?!" The man threw another punch towards the door. "Don't you see that we are trying to take off this door?!"

"I-I can push that down!" He stomped the floor with his left foot, bending forward. "Step aside, ok?!"

The man's eyes expanded, as his mouth flattened. A laughter came from the right.

"This is an emergency, kid!" The man frowned a lot, as puffs of smoke came out from his head. "I heard a scream inside and those bozos are doing everything to not let me in!"

"Please, let me try!" His fists clenched, as his face frowned even more. "I can turn into a Squid and push that door down with my head!"

The laughter became louder.

"Buzz off, kid!" His left hand tilted down and then upwards, as his left arm stretched. "You wasted too much of my time already with your previous questions!"

Hun inhales loudly: he turns into a Squid and starts bending on himself. Slowly, the people in front of him went either to their right or to their left. The man stepped on the left side. Hun began sliding on the clear floor, jumping towards the door.

BAAABUUM, CO-CORO!

In humanoid form, Hun rolled towards a brick wall, smashing on it: he fell on his back, as his eyes were spinning, his teeth gritted and his arms wide open on the floor. Squids were spinning above his head. The man jumped inside the room, as his head looks around.

Two Inkling men were lying on the floor, moaning and trembling: two Inkling women had her knees touching the floor, with their head turned towards the man. Her eyes were large, her irises were shrunk. Aqua was sitting on the floor, as her right eye was closed and her left eye was semi-opened: her right hand was resting on her head's right side.

"… you…" Trembling, Aqua slowly stands up.

"Wh-what's going on, Aqua?!" His eyebrows were up. "Are you alright?!"

"… it was too good… to be true…" She took a deep breath, as her face frowned. "… you are a liar! This whole course is a lie, everyone!"

The man's face went paler.

"WHAAAT!? WHAT ARE YOU"

 _A lie?!_

 _What's happening?!_

 _Quick! Let's get inside!_

An Inkling man pushed the man, as the small crowd entered inside the room. Everyone was staring Aqua down: she smiled a bit, as her right eye opened a bit.

"… this whole situation is rather weird per se… and also sad, since it fooled me this easily…" Her eyes closed for a moment. "… this night I discovered that this course wasn't meant to teach anyone the use of the weapons… in fact, it's used to run experiments on individuals."

The small crowd yelled, as everyone starts talking with each other!

"SHUUUUT IIIITTT!"

Their mouth sealed, as the man walked in front of everyone, staring down Aqua.

"Run experiments?! Who gave you this ridiculous idea?!" He snorted, as puffs of smoke came out from his head.

"Good question… because I have some photos with me." She smiles, as her left arm thrusts forward.

Her left hand was grasping her smartphone, which was showing the man's face next to other faces under a name.

"This man works for a company known as Neo Enterprises." She nodded. "Do you see our faces here too?" Her right forefinger was pointing at each face. "Well… here is the thing: we never signed up a contract with Neo Enterprises!"

The man's face turned blue, as his cheeks puffed and his eyes expanded.

"… l-lies! Th-they are all lies! She modified everything!" He bends forward, as sweat covered his face and starts panting silently. "She's threatening my position as the boss!"

"Nice try, boss…" Her head lowered a bit, while smiling and lowering her eyebrows. "But there is one thing you are forgetting… **the link who reports such page**."

The man yelled, as he jumped in the air and his glasses flew to his left.

"No one tricks Aqua and gets away with it…" Her head rose into neutral position, as her eyes squeezed. "… all I have to do is to reveal that link and everyone in Inkopolis will believe my accusations!" Her arms folded. "From there, they will take a peek at the **numerous articles mentioning Neo Enterprises' scam history**. They were even denounced just recently."

"Oooooooooohhh…" The man's teeth kept chewing on the top of his tie.

"So, boss… which treatment you prefer? A slow, but painful one…" Suddenly, wind was coming towards her. "… or a quick and easy reveal?!"

"Ooooooooonnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo!" The man's teeth chewed rapidly on his tie.

He turns around, while gritting his teeth and sweating.

"Aaaaah… aaaaaahh… it's getting late for work… I-I must run! RUUUUUUUNN!"

Suddenly, he turns behind rushing past everyone!

"Stop him! Quick!" The taller man rushed right behind the running man.

The short man laughed, sprinting as well.

 _Give us the link!_

 _We want to see the website too!_

The small crowd surrounded Aqua, as her head kept turning in every direction! Hun was a bit stumbling, as his little sister's hands were on his hips.

"Are ya alrigh', big bro?!" Her eyebrows were up, as her mouth downturned.

"Uuuuhh…" He shakes his head quickly. "Wh-what happened…?" His eyelids were in the middle, as his head turned left and right. "Wh-where are we…?"

"You thre' 'own a door, Hun!" She nodded, still keeping her expression. "But ya slamd agains' a wall…"

"… ah." His eyes blinked, with his eyelids fully up. "And… then?"

"Tha' woman made tha' 'ean man ran awa'!" She frowned, as her right hand pointed behind the rectangular hole.

"What?!" He frowned. "We must catch him, Fara!" He sprinted out of the room.

"Wait!" She starts running as well. "Th' man"

The boy kept rushing, passing the different platforms which were spread around a square-like area: on the left, a smaller door connected to a squared cabinet.

"Whoooaaaaa, Hunry!"

Hun slides forward, gradually slowing down and releasing smoke from behind his feet: his head turned to his left, seeing Grina and Bars with an ice cream each on their right hands.

"What's up with the funky ride?" She licked her ice cream. "Got too much sugar?" She grins a bit.

"Dude, you could had called us!" Bars bites his ice cream. The tip of his nose had a bit of chocolate. "Like, the boredom was melting worse than the Sun!"

"I-I did that! You passed by without even looking at me!" Hun's arms moved up and down.

Grina and Bars' head stared at each other, before returning forward.

"… not sure if the ice cream was hypnotizing us or you really need a microphone…" Grina bended forward, as her mouth lifted a bit. "… anyway! If we aren't late for the party..." Her eyes closed, while grinning. "… then invite us! Hope that the ice cream doesn't ruin the whole atmosphere."

"A man is running away!" Hun turns left and right. "But I don't know where he went."

"… aaaah, now I get it!" Grina lifted her posture, while shrugging and smiling. "That wasn't the party… it was the hype train." She licked her ice cream.

"Th-the train…?" Hun's head tilted to his right.

"Well, a chase is fun only when the hunted is in play." She sighed. "Alas, the hunted caught the hype train… moving away with it." She licked her ice cream.

"W-we can still catch him!" Hun frowned, while bending forward. "Right?!"

"Sure… if you know where to go, that's." Grina's head lifted, tilting to her right a bit, as her eyelids opened to the middle, her eyebrows lowered slightly. "But that doesn't sound action to me… it's more like a puzzle."

Her eyes closed, while shaking her head.

"Look, if I hear the word puzzle one more time, I think my brain will move out in another dimension." She resumes her same head position and expression, while licking her ice cream. "If the fugitive man is just a side-quest, then I'll pass that to the police and focus on the main mission."

"Grina, Aqua mentiond him!"

Her irises moved down right, seeing Fara frowning and puffing her cheeks.

"He wantd to trick her an' her friends!"

"… Aqua, huh?" Grina licked her ice cream. "Speaking of her, we should go back there and do a little talk with her."

"Why?" Hun opened his mouth.

"That gymnastic woman might have gold medals around her neck… but her face was anything but shining." Grina nodded, while licking her ice cream.

"Wh-what does that mean?!" Hun's eyes expanded.

"It means Miss Fitness might have been too worthy for her own good…" Grina's left eye winked.

"… too worthy…?" Hun's head tilted to his left.

"Where is she?" Grina bended forward, while grinning a bit. "Inside that storage room?"

Hun turns behind: some people were coming out from the backstage room.

"Ehm… yes?" His right eyebrow rose.

"Good." The girl starts walking, licking her ice cream.

"Girl, like didn't you said to not complete more puzzles?" Bars rushed, stopping near Grina's left side and biting his ice cream.

"It's a puzzle, yes… but all the pieces are already together." She bites the ice cream cone. "It's going to be just a matter of pointing that down… nothing headscratchin', big boy." Her tongue sticks out.

The boy chuckled.

"Alright, alright!" He grins, while closing his eyes. "Looks like you got this case in your hands!"

Grina nodded, while smiling. From the room, Aqua walked out followed by two Inkling women. The girl grins.

"Hey there, Aqua!" Her eyes closed. "Looks like you won 1st place yet again!"

Aqua's eyes expanded, as her mouth flattened.

"… w-wait, you know my name?!" Her jaw dropped. "Who are you?!"

Silence fell in…

"… eh eh… you got some nice sense of humor there." Grina's mouth simply smiled. "A little odd…" She shrugged. "… but original! I give you that." She nodded, taking another bite at her ice cream cone.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Aqua frowned. "I never saw you! I'm 100% sure!"

"Aqua never forgets a face." The woman on Aqua's left nodded, while smiling. "After all, she wants to be as friendly as possible."

"… interesting…" Grina turns behind. "Hunry, do you know her?"

"Yes! I do!" He nodded, while frowning. "She's the one who brought me here with my sister!"

"EEEEEEH?!" Aqua's face went pale, as her eyes enlarged and sweat starts jumping from her head. "I-I would never do such terrible thing!" She frowned, clenching her fists. "This course is a scam! I would had done the total opposite!"

"Wait, Aqua…" The woman on Aqua's right lowered her head, as her left hand stands under her throat. "Maybe it's all because of that event…"

Aqua's head turned to her right: she left out a gasp.

"You mean… that when I said to have lost my memories, I invited people here?!" Her arms opened a bit. "Bu-but… bu-but why?! I-I"

"You remembered something… you pretended to know everything, when the truth is you almost forgot your original intentions." The woman rose her head, opening her eyes and tilting her head to her left. "You said that to us, before fainting down while saying that message."

"… ah." Aqua's eyes shrunk. "… no wait… **this can't be the truth**." She frowned.

"WHAT?!" The woman jumped, as her jaw dropped.

"If that's the truth… **I should have bonked my head somewhere**." Her eyes squeezed. " **I should have taken an injury in other words… but you never said anything like that.** "

"B-because you never said that!" Sweat jumped out from her head. "You just said that you lost your memory! I-I mean… it could have happened way before you would get here!"

"Impossible." Aqua's eyes closed. "I remember placing small microphones inside those vases… which is an idea I got from a movie I liked!" She grins for a moment. "It felt cool doing a stunt like that! It would also make me look sooo smart!"

"Then… wh-what does that mean?!" The woman's irises shrunk. "I-I mean, you are you now… and… ehm…"

"Might I add the last piece of puzzle?"

Their heads turned forward, looking at Grina's smiling face. Her hands were on her hips. Her eyes closed.

"After all, Aqua doesn't remember the moment where she talked with me… a shame really, because she just made a new friend!" Her head rose, tilting a bit to her right, as her eyelids lowered in the middle and her grin popped out slightly.

"Uh... uhm…" Aqua swallowed silently. "W-what I did…?"

"What you did…?" Grina's head lowered, as her eyes closed. "… it really depends from which point of view we are talking about…"

"Huh?!" Aqua bended forward, as her irises shrunk. "… huh?!"

"Well, I hope you like theories which sound so much about the truth…" Her head returned to her neutral position, as her eyes opened. "… with a pinch of sci-fi." She grins a bit.

Aqua's left eyebrow was twitching.

"How you are talking or gesturing while listening… **was completely different from the moment we talked to you**." Grina lifts her posture, as her arms were stretching a bit backwards.

"EEEEH?!" Aqua's right fist hits her left hand's palm.

"… even now you are acting totally different from before." Her eyes closed. "When we talked to you… I was seeing a cold, calculated aura around you. Now, you are finally following the ethnic imposed by your clothing."

Grina spins on herself, stopping with her left forefinger pointing at Aqua.

"In other words?! **Aqua never forgot anything: she was a totally different person in that time!** "

"Meeeee?!" Aqua's hands were on herself. "W-wait… a-are you saying th-that… I-I'm wearing a mask?!"

"… nope." Grina shakes her head. "Because… your previous attitude was way too similar to another one me and my friends know well."

"Huh?!" Ink was coming down from Hun's head, as his right wrist was drenching his forehead. "Wh-what are you talking about…? Aqua n-never reminded me anyone…"

"Hunry, I hope you didn't forget about that statement I made before…" Grina kept staring at Aqua, as her posture lifted.

"Wh-what statement?!" He frowned, while bending forward.

"Why… I'm the chef of personalities!" Her arms went in the air, as her eyes closed and sparks surrounded her face. "I know too well how to act as anyone I please… but guess what I can also do!" She bended down, as her left forefinger pointed up-left, her right wrist rested on her right hip and her left eye closed.

"… you can… **understand who's acting**?" Hun opened his mouth, as his eyebrows downturned.

"Bravo!" Grina clapped, while smiling and closing her eyes! "Although, I'm not that super-duper perfect as you might think…" She turns behind, staring at Aqua. "It took me a little while realizing the rather weird series of coincidences… but like all trips, this one is finally getting its end!"

Grina spins around, ending in the same pose as she did before.

"Aqua! During the time you couldn't remember anything… **you were possessed!** " She grins.

Wind was coming towards the girl.

"Not by just any ordinary Squids… but from the same person we were looking for! The same person who disappeared under mysterious circumstances…"

 **MIRII KELPSHELL!**

… everyone's faces were pale, except Grina's. Aqua took two steps backwards.

"… p-possessed…? M-me…?" Her irises disappeared. "… Mirii…? … … … … …"

Suddenly, a flash happened in front of her eyes!

 _They knew I can't do anything in such state… to make things worse, they are running an experiment on myself as well!_

 _…_ _nnngghhh… it's so frustrating seeing Hunley this desperate and incapable of assuring him… siiigghh… I wish I could… so I would see him smiling… …!_

 _…_ _how that happened? Did they hit me in the head…? … those women were wearing Assistance clothes… right now I'm not seeing anyone like them. Maybe Grina knows more about this…_

 _…_ _disgusting. I have never seen such Squids who hated other cities like this… … and I'm supposed to promote such thing, making sure the whole show goes well? No… not on my watch. Aqua is a terrible, terrible person… but now she's under my control: I can change her reputation and make sure she is forced to follow the good ideals, so no other Squids will become as egocentric as her._

 _I-I can't let them open the Station! The scientists are going to run experiments on everyone! … wait… isn't it a huge coincidence that this woman took that candy?!_ _ **The same woman who promoted the opening of the Station…**_ _?_

"… … … … …" Aqua's mouth was left open, as her eyes were completely white. "… … … …"

"Aqua?!" The woman on Aqua's right grasped her shoulders, as she moves her back and forth. "Aquaaaa!"

"… … Mirii… Kelpshell… perfection… … perfection…" Aqua's expression was the same.

"Huh?!" The woman moved a bit backwards. "… A-Aqua…?"

"… they gave me a candy to eat… that candy let Mirii control me, against her will… she's kidnapped by the scientists…" Her irises returned. "… the assistance workers were the ones giving me the candy!" She frowned.

"Ooooh, what's this?!" Grina jumped, as her hands clasped together near her head's left side, while her eyes closed. "A completed puzzle!"

"A-Aqua w-was… M-Mirii?!" Hun's eyes were a bit watery. "N-no… nnoooo…"

"Mirii couldn't tell anything about her… she was forced to act as me." Aqua nodded. "You can still save her! She's"

"Looks like the experiment needs a serious revision…"

Everyone turned behind, while Aqua and the two Inkling women's head rose. The white coat-wearing Inkling woman was smiling, as her eyebrows were down and her hands were on her hips. Behind her, several assistance workers holding a Splattershot, pointing it towards the group of Inklings.


	218. Action Mall - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Oh?" Grina lowered her head and eyebrows, while grinning a bit. "It was about time some creep would slide in our way!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh… Grina." Her glasses went completely white. "This isn't going to be a nice chit-chat as you get used to."

"Great!" Grina's grin grew wider, as her fists rose in front of her shoulders. "Then what are you waiting for, Miss Henchwoman?! Speak up!"

"… the situation isn't in your favor." The woman's head rose, as her eyelids lowered. "Give us Aqua and we might spare you…"

"And if we say no, you will throw a tantrum and send out an attack?!" Grina bended down, with her face staring down the woman.

"Grina, th-this is not funny…" Hun's head turned to his left, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side.

"Fun? Oooh, this is nothing…" Grina kept staring at the woman, while simply smiling and lifting her posture. "… the real fun will begin when she understands Aqua's position."

"Wh-why you want to capture me?!" Aqua bended forward, while frowning. "Is that because I said something wrong about this demonstration course?!"

"Sigh… I was really hoping you would have done your simple job…" The woman's head lowered, as her glasses went white. "… but your prejudges got the best of you. You don't have any idea what you just threw away…"

"What I threw away was utter trash!" Aqua lifted her posture, as her right foot slid forward and her fists clenched. "We signed up for a friendly environment, where Squids could be friends and have fun!" Her eyes squeezed. "What would be the point of training if you don't even have that…?"

"Ha! Laughable!" The woman's left arm went from her right to her left, as her right hand was resting on her right hip, her glasses were still white and her smile grew. "I knew ever since the beginning you are one of those simple Squids, desiring simple things such as friendship!"

Her right thumb and forefinger grabbed the middle of her glasses.

"… how traumatized you will be, once you will see the sad truth of your weak personality…"

Her right hand threw her glasses from behind, as her left hand was wielding a Blaster weapon.

"Do not think you'll be sent someplace else, once splatted!" The woman's irises shrunk, as her eyebrows went down and her mouth was showing her fangs. "In fact, you will fall right in our prison! All of you!"

Hun jumps in front of Grina, while frowning and clenching his fists.

"NOOO, BIG BRO!" Fara rushed.

Bars' right hand took her left one, as he pulls the little girl with him. All the other Inklings, except Hun, rushed inside the backstage room.

"Hun… we have Mirii." The woman folded her arms. "Join us and you can see her again. Fight against us…" Her head lowered, as the top of her face went darker. "… and Mirii might end up in an undesirable situation."

"Never!" He growled.

"… you chose poorly." Her eyes shined.

PUM!

BOOM!

Hun jumped behind, while turning into a Squid. Magenta ink rested on some of the platforms and on Hun's head. He bends on himself, pointing towards the woman and the assistance workers which were walking and shooting towards him.

FUM!

Hun charged forward, surrounded by a small wave of blue ink! Two assistance workers got hit in a line, as the other ones dived to their right. Hun stops, turning behind: the woman and the assistance workers were rushing towards the backstage room. His irises shrunk.

" _Oh no! My friends!_ " He frowned. " _I need to stop them!_ "

Toc toc.

Hun jumped, as he slowly turns behind: his irises shrunk again. Several Inklings and other sea creatures were behind the shop windows: their mouths were moving, their eyes were staring at Hun, their fists were hitting the shop windows.

" _Huh?! … I hope my friends will do fine._ " He frowned. " _Those people never did anything wrong to deserve this!_ "

He bends on himself, as he charges towards the shop window.

SPRANG!

Hun falls on his back, as his eyes were a bit spinning. The people were all jumping out of the window, rushing and talking loudly!

 _Ruuuuun!_

 _Heeeelp!_

 _There are more prisoners!_

 _Call the police!_

Hun shakes his head, as he jumps up and stands on his two tentacles. His head starts turning left and right.

"A-are you alright?! Hey! C-can you"

Everyone was running towards the entrance. Hun kept staring them down.

Toc toc.

"Huh?!" Hun turns his head to his left. "More?!"

His eyes were tracking down several people behind each shop window.

" _…_ _I-I cannot stand watching this!_ " His eyes squeezed. " _I-I'm the Master of the Shrine… this is my duty to help the innocents!_ " He frowned.

He slides on the clear floor, then bending on himself before charging towards another shop window.

SPRANG!

 _Yeees!_

 _Free! We are free!_

 _Thank you! Thank you!_

The Squid shakes his head. Everyone was heading towards the entrance. Suddenly, Aqua was stumbling while jumping from the right and walking to her left: her hands were grasping a Splattershot Jr. Hun's irises shrunk.

"RUN! RUN!" He frowned, while looking at Aqua.

She stops with her head down, while breathing loudly. Her head rose, as she let out a loud gasp! The woman wielding the Blaster was slowly walking towards her, while snickering. Hun bended on himself, charging forward!

The woman's Blaster was pointed right on Aqua: she was bending a bit on herself, while breathing loudly. The woman's left forefinger pushed the trigger.

PUM!

Aqua squeezed her eyes, while gritting her teeth.

BOOM!

Aqua gasped, as she jumped. Her head turned around, as her eyes stopped on the woman: she was smiling.

"… your luck is sure strong in you."

Aqua's irises shrunk, as her head went up: a small Squid was flying towards the ceiling.

"Ha! You will join him very soon!" The woman's eyes squeezed a bit, while grinning widely. "… welcome in the world of science!"

Aqua leans against the wall, as her hands were trembling and her weapon was trying to point at the woman.

* * *

 _…_ _I'm staring down a floor. A cold, lifeless collection of tiles. Maybe those aren't tiles… but mirrors reflecting the status of this dreadful room. A room which is unpleasant for anyone, yet here I am. Sitting down on a chair, tied to a destiny which doesn't seem to have a clear end._

 _Staring down a floor… is this what I'm reduced to? Not that I really chose such despicable fate, but… I just need a second to think about what I could have done in the meantime. For example, I would resume my reading: "Shot in the dark" is a true masterpiece in storytelling, character development and theme._

 _My curiosity about the continuation is making things worse… now this room is even colder than before. I'm hearing an echo of my own voice, spreading around the room._ _I… I really want to talk with Hunley…_ _I-I want to stay with him, passing the evening with him. He… he's the only one who can make me smile._

 _I wonder what Hunley is doing now… if he's getting himself into trouble, the only one to blame is myself. I'm way smarter and attentive than this… I-I should have known this was all a trap ever since the beginning. If only I sent him a hint, maybe he's now on his way to save me._

 _Saving me… … who I am to pretend such request? I'm the one who fell into the abyss of mediocrity, I'm the one who will rise from it, reaching perfection once again. I want to rise… I want to prove that Mirii Hanache is still strong, even when tied up in a depressing room!_

 _…_ _my brother would know for sure what to do in such case. He's always so wise and humble… I wish I could hug him once again, so I have that push to try again and again. My mother… she would be so disappointed, if she would look at me right now. I-I need to prevent such fate… so I can prove to still be worthy! Worthy of knowing the perfection art!_

 _Come on, Mirii… I know so well this is possible! I just need to be patient… the laces will cede in front of my genius! Th-that technique wasn't wrong… it was my momentary prejudge!_

 _Come on… come oooonnn… … … … phew… it's so nice seeing my wrists again. My dominance will be fully complete, once my feet can walk away from the chair… … there, it's done. I'm finally standing above the mediocrity, once more. I wish I could record such feat, since it's something truly sublime… but my words would be enough, for now._

Mirii rose her head, turning her irises left and right.

" _This room looks like a small lab._ " She turns around. " _I can see machines behind me, with the monitor showing circular graphs and numbers around it. Well, it's true that escaping is a priority… but if I also retrieve some useful information from this experience, I could redeem something from this waste of time._ "

The girl walks towards the machine on the right, which buttons were located under the monitor. Her hands fell on the edges near the buttons, as her irises were resting on the monitor.

" _Hmm… it appears this machine is tracking down my previous experiment with that helmet. The numbers are showing a value which I cannot really translate… but judging from the graph, my mind presented a high temperature._ "

The girl frowned, as her teeth showed a bit and gritted.

" _Those mischievous Squids…!_ " Her right hand formed a fist. " _If I was still wearing that helmet any longer, my mind would had melted…! No one ever goes to mock perfection, getting away with it!_ " Her right fist hits the machine's right edge. " _I hope that scientist is still around this building, so I can arrest her and send her in a jail for treating me as rubbish!_ "

Her head turned to her left, seeing another machine identical to the right one.

" _This one…_ " She walks in front of it, standing in her previous position. " _… it seems based on the Mall activity. … WHAT?!_ " She bends forward, as her irises shrunk. " _Testing the subjects inside the building?!_ "

She walks backwards, as her posture lifted and her jaw dropped.

" _Oh no… th-they took completely over the mall…? Th-that means…_ " Her eyes were getting watery.

Her head shakes, as her face frowned.

" _Change of plan: I'll immediately get back inside that mall!_ " She turns behind, while sprinting towards the door. " _Hunley and the others are still inside that mall, probably in danger…_ "

Her left hand grabbed the door handle, pushing it down then pulling the door. Her ears rose.

" _…_ _I prefer not getting any attention now, so I can avoid needless fights and save a lot of time and energy._ " She bends forward, as her head turned left and right.

The hallway had some doors on each side of the two walls. Slowly, Mirii pulled the door from behind as she starts walking to her right. Her ears were still up, her heart starts beating faster.

" _…_ _walking will do me no good: that also counts as wasting time._ " Sweat covered her forehead. " _At the same time I can't ignore running without a care: I might fall in a trap or in an useless fight! I need to find a better strategy… … nngghhh…_ "

Her eyebrows were up, as her mouth was trembling.

" _Wh-why I can't concentrate all the sudden?!_ " She swallows silently. " _I-I have this feeling of hiding under a desk for a while… s-someone must be watching my steps…_ "

Slowly, the girl turns behind seeing the hallway continuing in the darkness which was only interrupted by some light bulb.

" _…_ _actually… it would be far better to meet a friend of mine, at this point…_ " Slowly, she returns forward. " _… most likely Hunley, s-so I can get rid of this huge anxiety stuck in my throa_ "

BUM, BUM, BUM!

Mirii gasped, as she jumped and retreats her fists on her chest: she starts trembling, as her eyebrows were up, her knees were touching each other and her heart skipped some beats.

BUM, BUM, BUM!

" _…_ _ack…! Aaaaccckkk…!_ " Mirii's irises shrunk, as her face was turning blue and her right cheek was twitching. " _… it-it was coming fr-from that door on th-the right… or it-it was it fr-from the left?!_ "

BUM, BUM!

The girl kept walking backwards.

" _Aaaaahh… th-the pain is so strong… I-I can't yell though, otherwise whoever i-is knocking on the door w-will_ "

BUM!

CRAAAASSSHHH!

Mirii screamed, as her tentacles stretched diagonally up! She did a back-flip and starts running, as small tears were forming around her expanded eyes, while her teeth were gritting.

" _Run, run, run, RUN, RUN, RUN!_ " Her head rose. " _INSIDE A ROOM! QUICK!_ "

Mirii turned to her right, facing a door which she pushed immediately. The door closed, as her eyes were seeing a small room composed by a desk in the middle of the room and a small shelf composed by blue files, sitting on the top-left corner.

The girl jumped over the desk, crawling under it. She was sitting down with her arms hugging her bended legs, while trembling and staring forward with her eyebrows up.

" _I… I-I think I'm safe… th-this desk is perfectly covering myself… away from undesirable eyes…_ " She sighed silently. " _… … Mirii Kelpshell… hiding under a desk?_ "

Her mouth opened, as she stops trembling.

" _I'm hiding like a seachicken…? M-me of all people?!_ " Her irises shrunk.

Her eyebrows went down.

" _What I have done to my reputation… no, this cannot be how progression will proceed!_ " Her eyes squeezed. " _I'm the one who knows perfection more than anyone else… even Hunley is extremely close second to that!_ "

Quickly, she gets away from the desk, standing up and clenching her fists.

" _I'm scared of nothing! My prove of it comes now, without any doubts!_ " Her head starts turning around. " _I have the talent to get out of this terrible situation… and I do not intend wasting it now!_ "

Her eyes rested on a broom leaning on the right wall, standing above a green scoop. Her head rose.

" _Although, let's be cautious…_ " She walks to the left, passing the desk and walking towards the broom. " _… I want to finish this impending fight as cleanly as possible._ "

Her hands grabbed the broom, as she lifted it up and rose her head.

" _Uhm… using a broom sounds so improvised and ridiculous._ " A sweat drop appears on her head's right side, as her eyelids lowered. " _Unfortunately, this is the best I can get now._ "

Her ears rose, as her heart starts beating faster: her hands grasped the broomstick even more, as her face frowned and her irises turned towards the door. Slowly, she walks a bit towards the front wall, while turning herself over the door and slowly raising her broom.

The door handle was moving, until it went down: the door starts moving forward…

FUM! BAAAAM!

Someone fell on the floor, releasing a louder noise on the impact. Mirii's eyes were looking down: suddenly, her irises shrunk and her face became extremely pale. Lying on the floor, with a bump on the head… Hun! His eyes were closed with his eyebrows lowered.

The broom fell on the floor, as Mirii's hands were a bit opened. She kept her position for a moment… when her right cheek twitched.

"… no… n-no, you are wrong…" Her head shakes slowly. "… yo-you are s-saying th-the impossible… I… I-I wasn't there that time… nooo… I was… s-somewhere else! Yo-you can't prove th-the opposite… no way… I-I swear I-I'm saying th-the truth!"

Her irises fell on the broom, as her mind was seeing liquid surrounding it.

"Wh-what?! Th-the w-weapon itself?! Th-the broom?! Nonsense! Nooon… no one c-can use th-that as"

Her mind was seeing fingerprints on it. A flash appeared around Mirii, as her teeth were gritting, sweat covered her face and her eyes grew even wider.

"F-fingerprints?! M-my fingerprints a-are there?! … … …"

Mirii smiles a bit.

"Eh eh… what… weapon?!" She grins a little bit.

Her hands picked up the broom, as she runs away while jumping over Hun. The girl sprinted towards the door in the front, as she enters inside and closes the door. Loud noises were heard coming from there.

"NO WEAPON! THERE IS NO WEAPON, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! YOUR MOTIVATIONS ARE AS NULL AS YOUR STUPID BRRRAAAAAIIIIINNN!"

Immediately, the girl went out of the room: her back leans on the door, her arms were wide opened stretching sideways, her face expression was the same while her mouth was breathing loudly.

"Th-there is nothing to look at! Take my name off th-that suspect list! I-I'm not a suspect do you hear? I'M NOT!" She grins a bit, as her head slightly rose. "I… I-I'm still… perfect… yes… p-perfect…"

Hun was still down on the floor. Mirii's mouth downturned: her hands started to touch her pockets.

" _No, no, nooooooooooo!_ " Her hands pulled her jacket down. " _I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! OF ALL THE TIMES… I-I HAD TO FORGOT TH-THAT POWER HEALTH!_ "

She kept stomping the floor, as veins popped out from her forehead.

" _Curses, curses, cuuurrsseeeesss!_ " She jumped, stomping the floor with both her feet.

The girl kept breathing, while her head was looking down.

" _…_ _m-my head… it hurts so much…_ " Her right hand rested on her forehead. " _… I… I don't know if I can justify this one… f-for keeping my worth… … no… not now!_ " Mirii rose her head, while frowning. " _Now it's the time I give cures to those I truly care!_ "

The girl rushed, jumping over Hun and picking his hands: slowly, she pulls the boy towards the left. Quickly, she sprinted towards the door, pushing it back. Her hands picked him, turning the other way around. She starts bending down, leaning her right ear on his chest.

" _…_ _he's breathing…_ " Her smiling mouth opened, as her eyebrows were up. " _The most wonderful of the news!_ _That means he only needs a wet towel on his head and he'll turn back in shape!_ " She stands up. " _I need to be quick, since the faster Hunley heals the faster I can hear his voice!_ "

Her right hand grabbed the door handle.

" _Let's still be careful, though: someone mischievous might still lurk around the hallways… especially after that scene I made which I'm luckily forgetting it, since it's really frightening my soul._ " She swallows silently, as her right hand pulled the door. " _Concentrate now, Mirii, before tripping again on inexcusable mistakes!_ "

The girl bended forward, turning her head left and right. She nodded, stepping out and closing the door behind her.

" _Uhm… I wonder if one of those rooms have a towel._ " She walks to her right. " _Searching around would waste my time and expose my position even more._ "

Her head rose.

" _Still… after all that scene, no one ever showed up._ " Her eyebrows rose. " _What kind of place I ended up to…?_ "

Tonk… tonk…

Mirii stands still, as her arms stretched down, her teeth gritted even more.

" _Wh-what was that?!_ " She turns around, even behind. " _Hopefully, anything who's far, far away from me._ "

Criiiick.

The girl resume her walk, as her sweat jumped out from her head.

" _Nnnggghhh… I-I do not even know wh-what fear is! I-I follow perfection, after all!_ " Her eyes closed. " _C-come on, Mirii… focus! A towel, a towel… maybe… maybe in a bathroom?_ " Her eyes opened. " _It might be ridiculous since I'm not in a house… but it's still worth a try, since it appears more logical and safer._ "

She swallows silently.

" _I-I mean, someone can't really infiltrate inside a bathroom… right?!_ " Her irises were turning left and right.

Two doors were rather closer to each other: the left one has a blue Squid on the top-center, the right one has a pink Squid on the top-center.

" _F-finally something who doesn't go horribly wrong!_ " Mirii smiles, sighing. " _I can finally say some optimistic words!_ "

The girl's right hand pushed the door: she jumped, while gasping. An Inkling woman with a fringe covering her eyes and her tentacles entering inside her white coat had her head pointing at the mirror. Mirii's face became extremely pale as her eyes kept seeing the woman, while walking a bit backwards.

"… I never thought to see another form of life walking around the void." The woman kept staring at the mirror.

The girl stopped, as she breaths loudly.

"To think I was sure to know everything about the void… this was a pleasant surprise seeing such phenomenon. It really gives me a reason… to look away from this mirror." Slowly, the woman turns over Mirii.

Mirii was trembling, her legs were bending.

"... welcome to the void, Squid. I have a question to ask…" The woman starts walking, a bit stumbling.

The girl swallows silently, as sweat starts coming down from her face.

"S-stay away from me…" Her fists rose in front of her face.

"… do you have a place in this void…?" The woman stops at the bathroom entrance.

"I-I'll kick you in another pl-place if you try attacking me…!" Her fists were in front of her eyes, as her eyebrows lowered.

"The answer is no, then… so, you are another one of those visitors, coming here and out." The woman was a bit stumbling.

Mirii took some steps to her right.

"But… is it right you are playing the visitor role? No… it's utterly wrong. You can't just visit the void… you must accept to live in the void. I have the chance to stop talking to the mirror… and talk with another person." The woman's head slowly turns over the girl.

"Wh-what's your problem?! Are you nuts?!" Mirii frowned a lot.

"… you don't know anything about the void." The woman rose her head. "It's worse than be stranded on a deserted island… which I eventually got used to. You are talking to me… you are not thinking I'm the meaning of asocial attitude."

" _Is this woman… trying to be my friend?!_ " Mirii's eyes squeezed. " _But I told her those menaces… how can she still try becoming my friend?!_ "

"… please… help me." The woman whispered a bit. "Help me stop talking to any mirror I see…"

"Wh-why are you doing that?!" Mirii bended forward. "Talking to a mirror is nonsensical!"

"… the mirrors are my only friends… I can say everything I want, without feeling stupid afterwards. When no one is here… I tend to visit this bathroom… training my attitude to become as friendly as possible. Ever since the beginning, I improved a lot. I can talk… a bit louder than before." The woman took two steps forward.

" _This woman… it's just frustrating to hear her story._ " Her eyebrows were up, her mouth downturned. " _I… I can't stand seeing a person struggling with a problem all alone._ "

Mirii coughed once.

"Listen, I understand you are trying to be friendly… but you must understand that my place is out of the void." Her head rose. "That's where I truly belong."

"No… not anymore." The woman's head lowered. "You are now in the void… you must accept your fate. If it's too hard for you to do so…" She starts walking towards Mirii. "… I can help you understand better the void."

Mirii starts walking backwards, as her face went pale and sweat covered her face.

"W-wait! I-I'm not saying such th-thing because"

"I never had a friend before… I can't wait talking with you, like true friends would do. For a long, long time… I can say that I also have a friend." Her arms stretched towards the girl. "And maybe… from there, everyone in the whole universe will stop looking at me as an asocial Squid."

"Nnnnngghhh!" Mirii swallows silently. "I-I was wrong… you are completely nuts! Desperation took over yourself!"

"Desperation is my enemy… it's watching me, waiting for you to run away from the void. No matter what you will do… you are now someone I can talk to for the eternity. You… **and that other boy who followed you**." Her head rose, as her fringe went a bit up, showing her left irises being black with lines of red coming from its edges.

Mirii's irises shrunk. She frowned a lot.

"DON'T YOU DARE ATTACKING HUNLEY!" She sprinted forward.

The girl threw a kick with her right leg towards the woman: her foot passes right through her. Mirii gasped loudly, as she jumps backwards. The woman was standing still.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Sweat was jumping from her head. "I-I kicked you!"

"… in the void, you can't attack anyone… no one." The woman starts floating a bit.

Mirii's jaw dropped.

" _…_ _nngh… a-as if this pl-place w-wasn't terrifying enough._ " The girl trembles.


	219. Action Mall - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The woman's arms opened a bit.

"Why you are making such face? I never attacked anyone…"

"You are floating!" Mirii frowned, as her head lowered. "That's enough to make anyone react in the same way!"

"… so you are thinking that I'm a ghost, aren't you?" The woman's head rose.

"Ghosts do not exist!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed at the woman. "You must be using some kind of secret technology." Her arms folded.

"Yes and no." The woman kept her posture. "I'm not using any technological device at the moment… although this phenomenon was a product of one."

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Wait… then means, someone did this to you?!" She bended forward.

"… hmpf." The woman's nose rose. "You wanted to kick me first and now you want to know more about my past?" She turns behind. "I do not talk with people who disrespect me."

"N-no, wait!" Mirii's left arm stretched forward, her left hand opened, sweat jumped out of her head and her eyebrows were up. "I-I wasn't really sure wh-what your intentions are…"

"… I only talk about me with friends." She returns looking at Mirii, showing a downturned mouth. "They are the only ones who can understand my inner passion for science…"

"Passion?" Mirii's head tilted to her right a bit. "But you are a scientist aren't you? There should be plenty of people"

"Those scientists… **who like seeing Squids suffering?** " The woman's head shakes slowly. "No, that's not what science is all about… nor it's an endless search for money."

Mirii's mouth opened wide.

"They make Squids… suffer?" Her eyes were blinking. "Bu-but"

"Science is about the understanding of the mechanics." The woman's head lowered, as her right fist rested on her chest. "Seeing how the magic works… so scientists would become scientific magicians and impress the whole world with their scientific skills."

Mirii's eyebrows were up. Her mouth was sealed.

"… I-I can't hold this… … I was quiet for the last 50 years." The woman starts trembling. "… today it would be the moment, where my revenge will finally begin…"

"Revenge…?" Mirii's right eyebrow rose. " _What's going on now? She seems… changed somehow._ "

"… you don't want to be my friend? Fine. I'll accept this." The woman's head rose. "But you are the only person who can finally listen to my words. I don't know why, you have such ability… but I'm using my only chance to talk with someone, after being the asocial I was labeled for 50 years ago."

"You don't look anything like 50 years old…" A sweat drop appears on the right side of Mirii's head.

"That's because my youth was preserved thanks to a machine… which I do not know where it is. But that's not important…" The woman shakes her head. "The scientists working here, though… I hate them. Every single one of them." Her face grimaces. "Even after that incident, Squids here are working as if nothing happened. They still throw dirt at Science's reputation…"

"And you want me to arrest them?" Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded.

"No. They deserve to be experimented in the same way as they did with all the cavies… that's my revenge." Her right hand lifted her long fringe, as her black irises were staring at the girl.

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"You can't be serious…"

The woman's eyebrows lowered.

"If you were my friend, you would understand my position… and also prove how I wasn't that asocial Squid everyone keep talking about." Her eyes squeezed. "Unfortunately, the only person who can see me happens to be even more asocial than myself."

"That's false!" Mirii's left forefinger points at the woman. "it's just your ideas of revenge are the same ones you are against!"

"My revenge is nothing more than a lesson." Her eyes were slightly watery. "I-I was expecting to be surrounded by Squids who could see Science in the same way as I do. Instead, I saw the most horrifying experiments in existence… th-the same scientists were all monsters who kept calling me asocial and laughing at the idea that Squid cavies should be treated with more respect!"

The woman took a deep breath.

"... one day… they were all near that machine… some were even inside it. I was assigned another lab, but… I-I couldn't resist… hearing that asocial word and those laughs were making me pulling my own tentacles. I… I infiltrated inside that lab and took over the control panel. The machine starts functioning… … blowing its ray throughout the lab." Her head turned down-right.

"So, you are not the only one who was affected by the machine?" Mirii's head rose, as her right forefinger rested on her right cheek.

"… probably… but I have never seen it." The woman's head rose back, with her fringe still up. "Instead, I woke up in the void… and became the Void scientist, since nothing more was around. I lived around those hallways for 50 years ever since… but my thirst of revenge never felt satisfied."

The woman snorted.

"My attempt was forgotten rather quickly… and younger scientists kept following the same mistakes the older ones were doing."

"And you never attempted to escape?" Mirii lowered her head.

"… you can't escape the void when you are in such state." The woman flew a bit up. "The only thing you can do is... talking with mirrors..."

Mirii shivered.

" _Th-that machine must be destroyed at all costs, so no one would ever get to fall in the void just like this woman did. Once I'm out of this place, I'll make sure to accelerate my Project Neo searches even faster than before!_ " Mirii cleared her voice. "Ok, I understand the whole situation… but I'll never help you achieve your revenge."

"Not even after my story?!" The woman frowned, showing her teeth. "Grrrr… I thought you would change your mind, so I could at least get that satisfaction… instead, I-I talked about me for nothing!"

"Hmpf, rest assured that those scientists will all end up in jail… trust me." Mirii rose her head. "Thanks to this testimony of"

"Jail?! NO! NOOOO!" Her mouth opened wide.

Mirii's hands covered her ears, as her knees bended a bit down and her eyes squeezed.

"THEY DID WRONG! THEY DESERVE TO TAKE THEIR OWN MEDICINE! I ORDER YOU TO MAKE THEM SUFFER!" She flew in front of Mirii, stopping in midair.

"Not all scientists are as evil as you described!" Mirii's right eye opened a bit, as her hands were pressing her ears.

"They are all as disgusting as your passive attitude!" Her nose inhales loudly. "That's it, you are now my enemy. I may not have my revenge… but I can at least destroy your eardrums. That will teach you to have some pity for the others."

"You are the first to spit on their faces…" Mirii was walking backwards.

The woman screamed: Mirii was yelling loudly, as she turns behind and runs with her hands still covering her ears.

" _Nnngghhh! Th-the situation got worse!_ " Mirii frowned. " _W-what I'm going to do now?!_ "

The woman screamed again, as Mirii shrugged a lot while closing her eyes for a moment.

" _Curses! My attacks are useless against her! I-I need to find a solution, before she'll truly break my eardrums!_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _… I wonder why I can hear her voices and see her. Could that be somehow connected with that helmet I wore before?!_ "

Mirii's eyes were seeing the hallway with light bulbs on, forming a circle under each of them.

" _…_ _actually…_ _ **she said that for some reason, escaping the void was useless in such form**_ _. The void… is she talking about the darkness?!_ " Mirii rose her head, as her mouth opened a bit. " _If she can't leave the darkness… that's because she can't stand the light!_ "

The fallen door was in the middle of the hallway.

" _Hunley… he came from the room to the left._ " Her head turned in that direction. " _Let's see if that Squid will follow me inside that illuminated room!_ "

The girl turn to the left, diving down. The screams disappeared instantly. Mirii stands up, turning behind and seeing the same door on the floor: she smiled.

" _As I suspected!_ " She jumped with her right fist up. " _Wh-what a relief…! I really need to take a quick rest, before passing the whole hallway again._ "

The girl turns behind: a white bed was in the middle of the room, with cut ropes hanging on the edges. Mirii's head rose.

" _Ropes…? How in the world did Hunley got here in the first place?_ " Her irises went to her right. " _I thought he was waiting for the demonstration course to start… what happened?_ "

Her eyebrows went down.

" _Speaking of Hunley… sigh, I promised to give him cures. I keep causing trouble…_ " Her head lowered, her eyebrows went up. " _… and I can't even redeem myself from them._ "

Her head shakes slowly.

" _What kind of perfectionist I am…? I was lucky to hear that accidental tip from that woman. What I am doing wrong…?_ " She sighs loudly. " _I'm tired of all this… I just want to go home, so no more disasters are caused from my part._ "

Her shoulders turned to her right: the whole hallway was covered in light. Mirii's irises shrunk as her mouth opened.

" _Wh-what the?! The hallway_ "

 _Drat! Hun escaped!_

 _Those two are coming… quick, everyone! Search throughout every single room!_

Mirii frowned: she rushes near the left wall, as her back leans on it. An Inkling man wearing a black shirt with a red tie, white pants and black shoes walked inside the room while holding a Splattershot and an Ink Tank behind his back with ink colored in magenta.

The girl jumped, kicking the man on his head: he spins clockwise, falling down with his eyes closed. The Splattershot weapon flew to the right, hitting the wall.

 _An intruder!_

 _She escaped from the lab!_

Mirii slides towards the weapon, picking it up with her right hand: she jumps, flipping to the left and landing on her feet. Her eyes were seeing two Inkling women wearing Assistance workers clothes. Both were chuckling.

"Oh sure, try hitting us with that little magenta ink left!" The left one bended, while smiling. "Not that you would like walking on magenta pond, greenie!"

"Hmpf, I prefer another means of attack…" Mirii's head turned towards the bed.

She walks behind the bed, as her right foot pushed it: the little black wheels under the bed were moving fast towards the two women, which they jumped to the sides. Mirii's head pointed over a pad covered in Magenta ink.

" _…_ _I finally understand why Hunley came from here._ " Mirii's head rose. " _Whoever splatted such kind Squid, is going to be punished by perfection._ " Her eyes squeezed.

She dived towards the pad, while turning into a Squid: after 1 second, Mirii jumped back and returned into her humanoid form, now with her tentacles colored magenta.

"She's 1 and we are 2: let's get her!" The left one threw her Splattershot behind.

The women rushed towards the girl, while frowning.

Mirii bended down, snorting.

" _This victory will put my worth back to its place._ " Her right eye closed, as she points her weapon over the women.

Ink projectiles fell on their faces, as their eyes closed. Their mouths were sealed, as their hands were covering their own faces, while standing still. Mirii dashed, throwing a flying kick towards the right woman, making her fall down.

"Nice one with that Splattershot trick!"

Mirii's head rose: Bars and Grina were smiling, each holding a Splattershot and a blue Ink Tank. Mirii smiled, as her eyebrows rose.

"Everyone! You did it!" The girl sprinted towards them.

Bars' shoot towards the man: he exploded in blue ink, flying away as a small Squid.

"Eh eh, like we are gonna clean up the mess!" Bars' right forefinger was rotating his weapon.

The left women lifted the right one with both her hands: the two stared at Grina and Bars walking towards them.

"You had your fun, locking everyone up inside the shops…" Grina points her weapon towards the left one. "… how about you get lock down in a stinkin' prison?"

"Darn you…" The left one frowned. "I really wanted that promotion… with the extra cash I could had bought that nice vacuum cleaner, which is so easy to use."

"You want more cash?" Grina grins a bit.

Ink projectiles flew towards the two women, as they exploded in blue ink.

"You play Turf Wars!" Her head rose, seeing the two Squids flying away. "Got that?! Good!"

"If there are more of those Inklings around…" Mirii folds her arms, as she snorted. "… just give me an Ink Tank and a pad full of blue ink: I'll take care of all the rest."

"Tough luck, Miss Perfection!" Grina shrugged, as her head shakes. "Those Squids jet out from the mall."

"Jet out…?" Mirii frowned. "Would you care to talk correctly?! This nation's language is one of the most refined in the whole world!"

"Sheesh… I talk normally all the time!" Grina sighs, frowning a bit. "Sometimes I just feel giving words more… personality, you might say."

"Hmpf, personality…" Mirii passes Grina, while walking forward. "… in any case, I'm going to wake up Hunley."

"Wake up?!" Grina's mouth opened wide. "What happened to him?!"

"He… bonked against the wall. That's all." Mirii's head rose, turning to her right and walking behind the right corner.

Bars and Grina stared at each other. Mirii's hands were behind her back, as her head lowered and her eyebrows were up: her mind was seeing herself wearing a black and white stripped prison uniform, with even a hat of the same kind. Her right hand grasped her Splattershot weapon.

" _Calm down, Mirii… yo-you are innocent… I-I swear._ " She swallows silently. " _I hope that Hunley is standing on his feet, smiling… so I can get my regular clothes back._ "

"Mirii!"

The girl jumped, quickly pointing her weapon towards Hun: he was standing still with his eyes expanded. His hands were in front of him, as sweat jumped out from his head.

"Wh-what are you doing, Mirii?!" His teeth gritted.

Mirii's irises shrunk: immediately, her right hand threw the Splattershot behind as it bounces a bit on the floor.

"Reaction!" Mirii grins widely, as her eyebrows were up and sweat covered her head. "I-I didn't see you, that's why I-I pointed the weapon at you! I-I never hurt my friends in any way possible!"

"Phew! You scared me for a second!" His right hand slides on his forehead.

Mirii sighed silently: her eyes were seeing a bump on the middle of Hun's head. She shivered.

"How are you, anyway?" Hun's right hand massages the top of his head. "I have this headache which is making me sick…"

"Oh… b-because you bumped against a wall…" Her right forefinger pulled the top of her shirt's right side.

"I don't remember that…" Hun's eyebrows went down, as he looks up towards the ceiling. "… I'm pretty sure I was walking…" He folds his arms.

"I-I found you on the floor, unconscious!" Mirii's thumbs were rotating while her hands were clasping. "I-I escaped from the lab where I was… and I found no one else around."

"Ah… then I guess you are right!" Hun chuckles, while closing his eyes. "After all, you would never think to hurt me…"

Mirii chuckles a bit, as her mind was seeing many eyes watching her while holding a broom with both her hands. She swallows loudly.

"What about you?" Hun opened his eyes.

"… I… I'm tired, Hunley…" Mirii's eyebrows were up, as her mouth downturned. "I'm so tired and stressed… I'm sick of this place and all the wrong things running around here. It's a marathon of negative events."

"I understand…" Hun's eyebrows were up, his mouth downturned a bit. "… do you want to get back home?"

Mirii lowered her head for a moment.

"… I-I'm not that tired though." She nodded. "If you need support for your headache, I"

"Mirii, don't worry about me." He smiles. "I'm fine."

"Don't say that!" Mirii bended forward, while her teeth gritted. "You are suffering! I can't stand people suffering from physical pain!"

"But you said to be tired." Hun downturned his mouth. "I can't take advantage of tired people: what kind of Master I would be for the Shrine?!"

Mirii lifted her posture… frowning a bit.

"Hunley, please… even though I'm tired, I can still support you." Mirii's eyes closed. "Seeing such kind Squid suffering is making my heart cry…"

"Miss Perfection has emotions? That's new."

Veins popped out from Mirii's forehead: her right fist rose, clenching tightly. She turns behind, sprinting over Grina and grabbing her shirt. Grina's irises shrunk.

"Hey hey hey!" Sweat jumps out from her head. "What are you doing?! I was joking!"

Mirii kept growling and looking at the girl right on her eyes. Smoke was coming out from her ears.

"… you think that your jokes are always working? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT?!"

"Calm down Mirii! Please!" Grina's eyes were a bit watery. "I-I didn't wanted to make you this mad! Have mercy, please! Let's not cause the same problem, the entire team solved together!"

Mirii snorted, still grasping her shirt: after about two seconds, her hands retired as Grina immediately walked two steps back.

"Mirii… are you alright?" Grina's head tilted to her left, as her mouth downturned. "You seem… extremely frustrated."

"FRUSTRATED FOR WHAT?!" Mirii stomped the floor. "I'M TIRED AND STRESSED!"

"Girl, like you are overreacting this time!" Bars jumps in front of Grina, with his arms opened. "What happened?!"

Mirii inhales her nose loudly, several times: her head lowered, as her eyes were getting watery.

"Nnnnnggghhh… nnngggghhhh…"

Her mind was seeing herself hitting Hun on his head with a broom.

"Mirii… did something terrible happen?" Grina was walking towards the girl.

Her irises went a bit to her right, seeing Hun standing still with his mouth sealed. Her eyebrows lowered slightly.

"… Hunry, your sister is staying with Aqua and her friends. I'm sure she's worried about you…" Grina's head tilted to her left. "Go there, ok?"

"… alright." Hun began walking, staring down at Mirii for a while.

The boy passed the three Inklings, opening a large red door and passing it as well. Grina's head returns on Mirii, which expression was still the same.

"Alright, Hunry is not here…" Grina bended a bit, as her right hand rests on Mirii's left shoulder. "… could you tell us what's going on?"

"… nngghh… …" Mirii kept looking down.

"Girl, we will not tell Hunter anythin'! We are your friends, remember?" Bars' mouth was downturned, his shoulders shrugged.

"… I'm so useless… that's what." Mirii sighed.

"What?!" Grina opened her mouth. "No! You are not useless!"

"… I… I hate lies… they are so far away from the truth… … I'm really hating myself, now…" Her head rose, as her eyes were watery. "I'm causing trouble after trouble… I-I just want to end this miserable day. I want to think this was all a terrible nightmare, so I can think of perfection once again."

"You… you hit Hunry on the head?" Grina's eyebrows were up.

Mirii gasped, as her tentacles stretched up.

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I WAS IN ANOTHER ROOM, I SWEAR! I DON'T HAVE THE CAPABILITY OF HURTING HUNLEY NOR MY FRIENDS!" She shivered. "RETREAT THAT QUESTION! I ORDER IT!"

Grina sighed, as her eyes closed.

"… Mirii, I don't think that saying more lies would help you out even more."

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"You said to hate yourself because of those lies… are you sure that later on, you will stop hating yourself all the sudden?" Grina frowned a bit, as her eyes opened. "I can see you right now, hating yourself even more."

Mirii's face was covered in sweat.

"Mirii… this is your chance to throw away that boulder you are carrying on your back right now." Grina nodded while smiling. "We are your friends: no matter what bad you did, we will always try to consular you. We know you are kind…"

Bars nodded while smiling. Mirii kept seeing the two Inklings, as she let out another sigh.

"… Hunley…" Her head lowered, as her eyes squeezed a lot. "… he never bonked his head against the wall… I… I-I was hiding in a room, thinking to be followed by a terrible monster. I-I was scared at first… but then, I decided to face down th-the monster, by grabbing a broom in my hands… th-the monster was coming and I-I swing the broom on his head, before realizing who the monster was in reality."

A tear fell from her right eye, as her fists were clenching.

"I-I knocked Hunley down… he fainted an-and I panicked!" Her eyes opened. "I-I didn't wanted to"

Suddenly, both Inklings hugged Mirii.

"Ssssh, ssshh… you are innocent, Mirii." Grina smiled. "We know you will never hurt Hunry just like that. You were captured by those freaks after all… us three were looking for you all this time."

"Girl, like I bet that Hunter will believe in you too…" Bars' right hand caressed Mirii's head.

"Mirii."

Mirii jumped, as her eyes were seeing Hun with Fara on his right side, Aqua on his left side and two Inkling men and women behind them. Hun's mouth was a bit flat. Sweating, Mirii passed the two Inklings and stops in the middle between the two groups of Inklings.

"N-no, Hunley!" Her hands were clasping. "You are thinking wrong! I-I would never"

"Mirii… well…" Hun's head lowered. "… I actually remember seeing you hitting me with that broom…"

"YOU DID?!" Mirii's eyes expanded, as her jaw dropped.

"… I-I shouldn't have been quiet." Hun rose back his head, with his eyebrows up. "I-I didn't wanted to upset you or anything…" He starts walking towards the girl. "I chose to believe it was just a mental mistake, because seeing you hurting me… it was so scary for me."

Mirii's teeth gritted.

"Hunley… I-I have still the occasion to erase this gap!" Mirii's right arm thrusts towards Hun with her right hand opened. "Let me use it! That's the only redeem worth of solving this unforgivable error!"

Hun opened his mouth for a moment, while blushing.

"… if that will solve everything… ok." He nodded, while smiling.

Mirii's smiling mouth opened wide.

"But what do you want to do exactly?" His hands were behind his head.

"You got a bump on the head: what you need is a wet towel on it and you'll be fine in no time." Mirii's eyes closed.

"Mirii Kelpshell, isn't it?"

Mirii's eyes opened, staring at Aqua: her wrists were on her hips, her eyes were closed and her smiling mouth was opened.

"Yes… Aqua." Mirii's head rose. "Do you happen to remember the past events…?"

"Yep!" Aqua grins. "From the moment you got in, to the moment where you got out!" She nodded, while opening her eyes and retreating her teeth. "It's something so crazy, I still can't believe it!"

"Are you alright, by the way?!" Hun turns to his left. "That woman was about to hit you!"

"Tar pushed her down!" She turns behind, seeing the taller male Inkling. "That was a pretty smooth move, from someone who doesn't like getting his hands dirty." Her right eye winked.

Tar blushes a bit, as his eyebrows were a bit down.

"There weren't any choices… besides, seeing you splatted down? After all that hard work you did, it would have been unfair." He nodded.

"Well, it was useless anyway." She sighed. "That really stinks… I wanted so badly that job! Seeing Squids learning all the weapons and making friends… what more you could ask?!"

"Speaking of questions…"

Aqua turns behind, seeing Mirii folding her arms.

"… I do have one." Her eyes squeezed.

"Oh sure, fire it!" Aqua closes her eyes while grinning a bit.

Mirii inhales from her nose silently.

"Do you still have that petition?"

"… ah… ehm…" Sweat jumps out from her head, as her hands were behind her back. "… I-I have good news! Also… really bad, bad ones…" She whispered.

"Nnnggghhhhh!" Mirii's hands squeezed her tentacles. "Go ahead with the good one…"

"Well, the petition is still in my laptop!" Aqua lifted her posture, while opening her eyes and smiling. "With all the signatures and the rest. In fact, I was supposed to send everything this night…"

Mirii rose her head.

"… is that it?"

"Ehm… well… not really." She chuckles, as her right forefinger was on her lower lip. "I got the bad news…"

"Sgrumpf!" Mirii returned squeezing her tentacles. "That's not what I meant…"

"Well, there is no turning back." Grina shrugged. "We got salt to gulp down… might as well close our eyes and not think about it!"

"Actually, that salt you are mentioning…" Aqua's irises were turning left and right, as her hands were rubbing and her face was sweating. "… it's boulder sized. You can't even gulp it down."

"Whoa… girl, I need a pool of soda to satisfy my thirst!" Bars' eyes grew a bit.

"So?!" Mirii's right forefinger points at Aqua. "What's this bad news you are talking about?!"

"The bad news… ehm…" Aqua swallows silently.

Everyone was staring the woman down.

"… Inklings can see if my petition was sent. If the petition is still there, unsent… … they will think that the Turf War Station blocked it. From there… **they promised to attack the Station by tearing down the gates and kicking everyone out**."

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" Everyone's eyes almost popped out.


	220. The Beginning Returns - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Uhm... I'm not sure what to think of the situation. Mirii's face seems so sad… unfortunately, I can't think of a way to cheer her up. I'm positive that she's not thinking about that incident right now… maybe because we are walking back home and she insisted to heal me up?_

 _…_ _eh eh… that's why I just can't stop staying near her: she might look like one of those ice blocks I see on books, but her heart is so warm I don't feel shivering anymore! My right hand it's just moving so close to her left one… bu-but grabbing that might scare her, s-so I'll refrain myself!_

 _Besides… judging from my friends' faces, they don't seem too much enthusiastic… … hey, what I'm doing?! I can't let this moment remain: someone might cry out of the desperation! I must do something!_

"So, are you… ehm…" Hun looks down left, with his right forefinger scratching his right cheek. His head returns looking to his left. "The show! It's about to start isn't?!" He smiles widely.

Mirii, Bars and Grina were looking down with their eyebrows a bit down. Slowly, Mirii turns her head to her left.

"Hunley… this is not the time." Her eyebrows were up. "I wish it was… but right now, we must immediately talk with Tonna."

 _Oh-oh… I-I hope I didn't make the situation even worse! She's looking like even sadder than before… n-no, I can't give up! I have a duty to fulfill!_

"Can… I do something about this?" Hun's mouth downturned.

Mirii smiles a bit.

"You did enough, already." Her eyes closed. "You deserve my support now."

"Wh-what I did, exactly…?" Hun looks up.

"You protected Aqua…" Her eyes opened. "For me, that's already enough."

"Oh… I see." His irises moved to his left.

 _Mirii is smiling at the least… but I don't know how much it will last. Hearing about that incoming War… I can't deny: it's scaring me too. I need to do something to stop them, before a disaster might fall upon this weird jungle! … but how? What can I do?_

 _What can I do… … uhm, I'm the Master's Shrine huh. I wonder what powers I possess, right now… aside from my Squid ability. The Shrine's owner didn't really say anything like it… no wait, didn't he said something about believing?! Believing… in what? … aaah, I can't remember! Why I can't remember just like everyone else?! It's really limiting my possibilities!_

 _No, I will not let this one stop me! I'll remember! I need to… … my head hurts so much… with such pain, I can't force my brain at all. Maybe I could if I'm resting a bit… but I can't let Mirii walk all alone in that place: I keep hearing people talking about her… someone might attack her too!_

 _Not even Grina or Bars can calm me n-no wait that's not the point! If Mirii should look for someone, that one is me! She must keep in mind that, so I can always stay with her! … maybe after a while… she might not mind coming with me back to the farms. I'm still missing those peaceful days, anyway… but I'll miss her too, if I return with just my sister!_

 _Wait… didn't the owner said that I should go back to the Shrine?! … oh… I-I forgot that particular. … you know what? I'm sure they will not mind… I can't get used to this place already, I'm not even thinking I could do the same for that one! My only place is the farms: that's where I truly feel useful and safe! No one is ever going to change_

"Heya!" Kelly's face appeared from above, in front of Hun, upside down. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was smiling.

Hun gasped, while jumping and moving his arms: he falls on his bottom. Everyone looked at him with their eyes expanded. Kelly jumped in front of him, starting to dance in place.

"Nice to meet you Master!" Her right arm rotates clockwise. "I'm Keeeellyyy! Drawing specialiiiist!"

"Kelly…?" Hun stands up. "This is your name?" His head tilts to his right.

"WHAT?! SHE'S HERE?!"

Hun turns to his right, seeing Mirii looking forward: her eyes expanded, her mouth flattened.

"Here who?!" Hun returns forward. "Who's this girl?!"

"Kelly!" Grina opened her arms, while closing her eyes and smiling widely. "You are back with us!"

"… the girl of the other day?!" Hun's mouth opened wide.

"Yes!" Kelly spins, stopping in front of the boy while raising her right, bended leg. Her arms opened wide too. "I'm the one who helped Mirii!" Her eyes closed.

"Ah… bu-but your clothes…" Hun's head tilted from down to up. "Are you coming from the Shrine?!"

"She does?!" Grina's mouth opened.

"NO!" Mirii's hands grabbed her tentacles, as her face was full of sweat. "Th-that's not it!"

Kelly small jumped three times, standing in front of Mirii and bending forward. The girl stretched her tentacles up, as she jumped backwards.

"I-I'm seeing you!" Mirii's irises shrunk. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Hey… I'm seeing her too!" Grina bended down, while smiling. "Wow, her clothes are totally fresh!"

"Like, is she 14?" Bars chuckles, while grinning a bit, closing his eyes and raising his eyebrows.

Kelly turns around, seeing everyone staring at her.

"Hi!" Fara bended forward, as her right hand went in front of Kelly. Her eyes were closed, her smile was wide. "I'm Fara! Hun's lil' sister!"

"Hiiii!" Kelly grabs her hand with both her own hands, shaking them up and down. "It's so nice meeting **the second Master of the Shrine**!"

"THE SECOND?!" Everyone repeated, as their eyes expanded.

"Eh eh, what's wrong?! Didn't you know?!" Kelly was dancing in place, with her eyes closed. "It's true that the Master is the Master… but his whole family are also very important for the Shrine too!"

"The whole family…?" Hun frowned a bit. "Wait, wh-what are you talking about?!"

"Ooooh Maaaasteeerrr…" Kelly's arms were rotating. "I came heeeere to take yooouuuu…"

"No!" Hun shakes his head. "This is not the time! We need to stop Inklings from destroying this city, before"

"But Master… that's exactly the reason why I'm here!" Kelly stops, as her mouth formed a small 3. "Things have changed back in the Shrine! I'm here to take you there!"

"Forget that, Kelly!" Mirii steps forward, frowning. "Hunley will stay here: he needs medication!"

"Medication…? The Shrine can cure the Master rather well!" Kelly nodded, while looking at Mirii. "Besides, he's not going there all alone… you can all come with us!" Her arms opened.

"Sorry to burst up your dreams, but the Moon already spoke." Grina shrugged, as her smile kept and her eyebrows lowered a bit. "We just went back from some action!" Her wrists were resting on her hips. "We are all tired and ready to hit the bed: without energy, you can't really get much fun out of a meeting."

"That's the problem? Theeenn…" Kelly resume her dance. "… no probleeeem for that! You can aaaaall see meeeee… that meaaansss…"

Kelly spins, stopping in front of everyone while holding a pile of papers and a brush.

"Ta-daaaaah!" Her eyes were sparkling. "Time to draw! Draw!"

"… could you please talk about this later?" A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side of her head, as her irises were looking to her right. "People might see us as crazy…"

"I didn't finish!" Kelly closes her eyes. "If you are all going back home to sleep… I'll draw"

"Wait, wait…" Grina moves her hands back and forth, while smiling a bit. "Yes, we are tired… but we are also hungry and bored!"

"Grina, there is no time for dinner!" Mirii frowned, raising her shoulders and staring at Grina. "I have to talk with Tonna about tomorrow: she must know everything beforehand, so she can help us stopping the impending war!"

"… sigh… your lack of appetite shouldn't be that ignored." Grina rose her mouth, her eyelids lowered. "It makes you even more tired and stressed than you already are."

"Bu-but" Mirii bended forward.

"Sheesh! It's not like she can't pick up a turfing phone and listen to everything!" Grina shakes her head, while opening her arms. "Besides, isn't that plan of yours backfiring terribly since Agents will notice you going inside Tonna's office?"

Mirii growled.

"… hmpf." Her head rose. "I went in that office for many times… yet, no one ever rose an eyebrow at me."

"What if they will?" Grina frowned a bit.

"What if they will track my phone call?!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed at Grina. "Your reasons are invalid, thus I must talk with Tonna." She starts walking past everyone. "I already wasted too much time here…"

"W-wait, Mirii!" Hun sprints, then slowing down near Mirii's left side. "I-I'll come with you!"

Mirii turns her head to her left, smiling.

"Hunley, before I go… I have to make sure you are relaxing and healing with the wet towel I intend to put on your head." She nodded. " _I could have used the Power Health… but such prodigy is expensive and rare, so I must keep it for emergency purposes._ " Her smile grew. "If I'm thinking to have done a bad job, that might… well…"

Her head lowered, as her eyebrows went up and her cheeks blushed.

"… making me feel bad…" She sighed loudly.

"Don't say that!" Hun's eyebrows were up, his mouth downturned, while turning his sight on Mirii. "I trust you Mirii…" His cheeks blushed. "I know you will never leave a friend behind." He nodded while smiling. "Besides, I want to come with you since you'll walk all alone…"

Mirii blushes a lot.

"Hunley… well…" She looks down for a moment. "… bu-but what if your headache will just increase?! You will suffer…"

"I'm sure it will not." He smiles. "I said it before, Mirii. I… trust you." He blushes a bit more.

"In that case… I'll not disappoint you, Hunley." Mirii nodded while closing her eyes and smiling even more. "That's a rule of perfection I follow greatly."

The two Inklings chuckled with their mouths sealed. Behind the two, walking Inklings, the other four were walking and staring at the whole scene.

"So much for bringing us with you." Grina turns her head to the left, lowering her irises towards Kelly. "Did you changed your mind?"

"No, I didn't." Kelly rose her head, turning to her right while smiling. "Seeing Mirii together with the Master… they are both so happy together, I don't have any ruling power to make them focus on the departure instead."

"I like your way of thinking, Kelly." Grina closes her eyes while smiling. "You have so many things to share with us… it wouldn't be fair to leave you behind, while me and the others eat today's dinner."

"Ooooh, really?!" Kelly's eyes were sparkling, as her mouth was forming a small 3 and her hands were grasping together. "Eating something new… th-that's an incredible offer!" Her mouth downturned a bit. "But I can't let myself being seen by others…" Her eyes closes, her eyebrows lowered just a little bit. "The people from the Shrine will get mad at me and confiscate my drawing tools…"

Her arms hugged her pile of papers and brush, as her watery eyes opened.

"W-without those… I-I would disgrace m-my noble family!" She sniffs silently. "Th-they will get so sad and disappointed… no!" She closes her eyes again, while shivering and lowering her head. "Th-that shall never happen to anyone! Never!"

"Whoa whoa, there!" Grina's right hand patted Kelly's left shoulder. "Calm down a bit! Who said people will see you…? Why, the canteen does have a take away functionality." She grins a bit.

"Take away…?" Kelly opened her mouth a bit.

"You can take food from the canteen and eat anywhere you want!" Her right eye winked. "We will take a bunch of food and bring it… in one of our rooms!" Grina nodded. "The rooms inside this building are kinda huge, so a nice table for 6 Squids are quite enough! With that said, can't really nominate my room for dinner: I didn't had the time and patience to clean up my room… let alone Barsy's!"

Bars chuckles, while Grina sticks her tongue out, as her right fist knocked her head a bit.

"… forgive me for that, since in those recent days I was so busy with a little surprise project I'm planning for a while. Anyway, what about your brother's room, Fara?" Grina smiles, while her face points at the little girl and her eyes closed.

"Skippy 'ets nerv'us when many peopl' 're all insi' our room." Fara sighed. "Usually he enjoys 'alm plac's…"

"Heh, can't really get your little pet upset!" Grina shrugged. "This means Mirii's room wins." She nodded. "Although, without a proper table it's going to be a problem eating the canteen's delicious food!"

"Like, I do have a round table which I don't use…" Bars chuckles. "Let the Bars use the muscles: aside from doing something in the meantime, my hunger will rocket-boost to the Moon after all that hard work!"

"Delicious idea!" Grina's right arm wrapped around Bars' shoulders. "I'll pick up the chairs, so I have an extra space for the Double Cheeseburger Special they got in limited edition!"

"Can I 'ick up somethin' too?" Fara downturned her mouth, while looking at the three Inklings. "I'm not tha' weak…"

"I want to help too!" Kelly starts jumping a bit while dancing. "Otherwiiiisseeeee, I will loooook like an egoiiistic Squiiiid. Even in frooooont of the miiirroooor!"

"You are our guest!" Grina shakes her head. "Give us the chance to prove how hospitable we can be!"

"… then, I'll help the second Master!" Kelly turns to her left. "Since she wants to be hospitable too!"

"How?" Fara opened her mouth a bit.

"Eh eh!" Kelly's left hand patted the pile of papers. "If you use them correctly, drawings can show you the invisible paths to take! With a plan in our side, not only it's more probable to succeed but things would look less scary and more fun!"

"Ehm… like, what about just waiting for us?" A sweat drop appears on Bars' right side of his head. "This plan is more ink-proof"

"Let them have fun, Barsy." Grina nodded, while smiling and closing her eyes. "How many times they will get another occasion to conceive a strategic plan?"

"… heh, if you say so girl." Bars shrugged. "Don't feel like arguing, since my brain is too busy seeing that Triple Burger Skyscraper they recently released."

The four Inklings laughed together, while Hun and Mirii were waiting in front of the Headquarters' entrance.


	221. The Beginning Returns - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"How are you feeling, Hunley?" Mirii rose her head, while looking at the boy to her right.

Hun's right hand was holding a wet towel on his head: he was smiling and staring back at the girl. Both were walking on a red carpet, covering the whole floor.

"I'm fine, Mirii." His eyes closed. " _This is the third time she asked the same question to me… I cannot lie: it's getting a little annoying. Still, no matter how annoying this is getting, I can't talk back with Mirii: she's so worried about me… I could hurt her, if I say something! It's not like this will last forever… eventually, I'll completely heal!_ "

Mirii smiles a bit.

"There is a vending machine near Tonna's office." Her eyes closed. "Would you like to eat a little snack?"

"I'm fine right now… what about you?" Hun's eyes opened, while blushing a bit. "If you are hungry, I can't leave you without food."

Mirii opened her eyes, blushing a lot while lowering her eyebrows and opening her mouth a bit.

"I-I'm not really hungry…" Sweat jumps out from her head. "And if I-I was, I-I would buy something m-myself."

"Bu-but you have helped me… I-I should be the one helping you back!" Hun blushes, lowering his eyebrows and opening his mouth.

"Yo-you would really do that…?" Mirii's head lowered, as she smiles a bit and small hearts were flying out from her head.

"Y-yes, I would!" Hun looks forward, lowering his head and blushing even more.

Mirii giggles.

" _Hunley offering me food… … nnnngghh… w-why I have th-this sensation to_ " Her eyes expanded, as her face got extremely red and her hands covered her head's lower side.

"Oh, isn't that Tonna's office? There is a piece of paper hanging on that door too!" Hun was looking forward, as his left forefinger was pointing at it.

Mirii was trembling, as her eyes kept seeing Hun. She took two silent breaths with her nose: gradually, her face returned to the original color.

" _…_ _I-I just thought the idea of hugging Hunley… wh-what's up with that uncontrollable reaction I got?!_ " Her hands slide down. " _I-I really want to hug him, though… even now._ "

"Hey, it's saying that Tonna is out!" Hun opened his mouth, as he bended forward and looks at the paper.

"What?!" Mirii frowns, staring at the paper too.

Her irises were moving left and right on the words.

" _Tonnalisa Pinna has been called urgently for an important briefing between other chiefs: if you wanted to communicate anything regarding missions with Tonnalisa, do so tomorrow. Thank you for the cooperation._ " Her fists clenched. " _… they knew this. They are talking about the event happening tomorrow!_ "

"Ehm… s-something wrong?" Hun closes his eyes, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side.

"… not necessarily." Mirii turns behind, looking forward. "There is nothing we can do about this: the message explains everything quite clearly." Her irises went up-right, as she started to walk. "Hunley, we must leave: Grina said that we and the others will eat inside my room… we can't let our food waiting, if everything is ready."

"Yes, I guess you are right!" Hun smiled, while closing his eyes and walking on Mirii's left side. "No better cure than to eat something!"

Mirii nodded, while giggling a bit.

"Although, if you still have that headache…" Mirii's head rose. "… I can give you one of my aspirins: after dinner, you can safely take one."

"Actually, I'm feeling great!" Hun nodded. "That wet towel was a great idea! Thank you, Mirii!"

Mirii blushes, while smiling widely.

"Such a simple, yet effective method to get rid of any headache: that's why I chose this." She nodded.

"Back in the farms, whenever I had a fever I always got a wet towel on my forehead." Hun looks up. "I'm surprised you used such traditional method: if I was a Technie, I would have used whatever technological invention there is, since it would have worked even faster and better!"

"An aspirin would be the tool you are looking for." Mirii's right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it. "But your headache wasn't that severe… good quality aspirins are kind of expensive, so it would be a bit of a waste consuming them."

"You are right on that!" Hun turns his head down-right. "I hate wasting resources… let alone wasting others ones!" Hun downturned his mouth a bit. "One day you could need those… and you don't have the time to buy another one."

"Exactly, Hunley." Mirii nodded, giggling a bit. "Exactly my own opinion… although, if the headache gets worse or it doesn't just go away, using an aspirin isn't a wrong choice at all: being greedy with your own resources can be harmful for your lifestyle."

"In fact, if I can use my money to buy something for my friends which is absolutely needed… I would do that without hesitation: helping others makes me feel good." Hun lifts his posture.

"Good to know!" Mirii turns her head to her left. "It's such a noble trait to possess… everyone should follow your ideas: they will never feel bad about themselves."

"Is that door your room, Mirii?" Hun's left forefinger pointed at a semi-closed door.

"Yes… I can't believe we walked this much already." Mirii opened her mouth a bit. "I'm hearing voices…

 _There! Six chairs ready to be used!_

 _Like, where is the remote Grina? Gonna get to watch some TV after all that table lifting!_

 _Ask that to Mirii: if you stick your noses around her things, you'll get in trouble!_

 _Ehm… staring at a black screen isn't that bad, actually!_

Mirii pushes the door, seeing Grina sitting on the left chair and Bars sitting on the bed. Her head rose, looking at Bars.

"The remote control is behind the television." Her eyes squeezed. "What do you want to watch, exactly?"

"Hey hey, you speedrunned this!" Grina grins while her eyes were closed and her right arm went around the top of her chair.

Mirii pushed the door, closing it.

"Tonna wasn't in her office: someone left a message on her door, saying that she is in a important briefing." Her head lowered, as her eyes closed.

"… guess they already knew about that petition." Grina simply smiles, tilting her head a bit to her right. "Safe to say, Tonna is listening well to all this…" She nodded. "She's already thinking about some strategic plan to use for stopping the Turf War Station Invasion!"

"From the sound of it, Tonna may call us tomorrow…" Mirii folds her arms, while raising her head. "… and tomorrow, we must get up and listen to her plan: there will not be too much time to even eat a decent breakfast, before the event will happen."

"Aaawww, girl…" Bars was lying down on the bed, with his shoes on the floor, his sight looking at the monitor which was showing Squids dancing near a bowl of candies, as his right hand was holding the remote which was pointing towards the television. "Like, I'm lazy without some sugary food…"

"GET OUT OF MY BED, YOU SEAPIG!" Mirii frowned a lot, while bending forward. "YOUR SOCKS ARE POLLUTING THE SHEETS!"

"Whooaaaaa!" Bars rolls to his right, falling on the ground. "Eh eh, like… excuuuuussee me, girl!" His right arm stretched from behind the bed's right side, with his right forefinger pointing the ceiling.

Smoke was coming out of Mirii's ears, as she was growling faintly.

"I know you are all my friends…" She closes her eyes. "… but that doesn't mean you can ruin my cleaned room."

"Can't really disagree with Miss Perfection…" Grina shrugged, as her head was shaking. "Bars, could you please put your shoes back on? That odor is really making me lose my appetite…"

Bars was sitting on the bed, bending his back down and tying his right shoe's laces. Mirii sighed loudly.

"Please, tell me you will take a shower after this…"

"I always take one each evening! Like, being fresh doesn't just mean wearing top clothes…" Bars chuckles.

"That shouldn't even been your concern!" Mirii frowned, lowering her head. "Taking showers not only will make Squids covered in sweet scent, it's also highly hygienic."

"Mirii, it's not like Bars doesn't take showers…" Grina looks at Mirii. "In fact, that disgusting odor really surprised me. Maybe he got that stinky bomb because of the mayhem happened earlier at the mall."

"Hmpf. It still doesn't justify the fact he didn't mentioned the hygiene aspect of showers…" Mirii lowered her head, as her eyes closed.

"Whatever!" Grina's eyes rolled, resting her sight on Hun.

The boy's head was turning around.

"Hunry, how about you?" The girl smiles while closing her eyes. "Kicked that headache off?"

"It's almost gone, Grina." Hun nodded while smiling. "Mirii's strategy worked just fine!"

"Good! Although…" Grina's head turned over Mirii which was staring at the door, moving her right arm towards the handle. "… why not giving Hunry an aspirin? You got the whole problem solved in a jiffy!"

"Grina, aspirins can't be compared like candies: they are expensive and found only in selected pharmacies." Mirii's head turned to the right, raising a bit, while her right iris was staying on her right eye's right corner. "That's why I used this traditional, simple method: I wanted to save aspirins for a more important use."

"Uhm… I guess you have a point." Grina shakes her head. "But still, it's just one aspirin! It's not like you use the whole package: it will hurt Hunry and be a real waste too!"

"Wasting one aspirin may implement the bad habit of wasting resources for every single excuse you can think." Mirii pulled the door a bit. "And before you know it, the habit will get worse and worse…"

"I agree!" Hun nodded, while smiling.

"Alright, I get your message…" Grina shrugged. "… anyway, any sign of food? I can't stand the hunger." Her right hand caressed her stomach.

Mirii bended forward, turning her head to her left.

"… I'm hearing steps." Her ears rose.

"Good!" Grina stands up. "Let's give them a hand: I gave them a list of food to carry, which is rather long! They might need some help, since it's a long way for"

"Actually, they have brought everything." Mirii pulled the door more.

From the left side, Fara walked in: her hands were holding each a food tray, Kelly's hands were under the tip of Fara's tentacles which were stretched sideways with a food tray on each tentacle's tip, as the plates and glasses on them were more than the other two.

"Wow, look at that crazy getup!" Grina smiled. "You really did an amazing job bringing everything up!"

"… people 'ept lookin' at me…" Fara downturned her mouth.

Mirii immediately picked up the blue food tray on Fara's right tentacle, as Hun took the orange one from her left tentacle.

"But they were smiling and cheering up for you!" Kelly starts dancing. "You got aaaall the atteeentioon!"

Fara sighed. Mirii frowned, putting the food tray on the table and looking at Grina.

"Yooouuu…" Her eyes squeezed. "Why didn't you helped them picking up everything?! Now Agents are starting to grow a suspicion on Fara!"

"But don't you see?!" Grina's arms moved towards the little girls as Fara was putting the food trays on the table. "They did something fun! It's an unrepeatable experience!"

"An experience who made Fara look like an alien and not a proper Inkling…" Mirii's head rose.

Fara lowered her head, as her eyebrows went up.

"No, th' faul' is mine… I-I shoul' had 'icked one 'ray at th' time." Her small eyes squeezed. "It was 'uch easier an' less odd…"

"But everyone was here already, second Master!" Kelly moves her arms up and down. "That process would had taken too"

"Bu' ya want'd to help at all costs!" Fara frowned looking at Kelly and growling.

Words came from Fara's mouth: everyone except Hun and Kelly shrunk their irises. Kelly gasped loudly, as her left hand covered her mouth and her tentacles stretched upwards.

"W-wait." Mirii shook her head quickly. "Wh-what did you said?" Her eyebrows went a bit up.

"She didn't have the courage to stop Kelly…" Hun sighed, as he shakes his head. "… and as a result, she agreed with Kelly's plan." He frowns a bit. "When Fara gets mad, her tone and dialect gets so strict, I find it a bit hard to understand her… only my mother can."

"I-I'm so sooooorry, Master!" Kelly bended down, waving her back back and forth in front of Fara: a waterfall of tears were flying off her eyes. "I-I wanted to help sooooo much! I-I thought you w-were having fun an-and enjoying all th-those looks…"

"Fara folded her arms, as her eyebrows rose very slightly.

"… s-stop doin' th-tha'." Fara's mouth was waving. "It's scarin' me…"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kelly jumps back up, as her hands were rubbing together, her mouth formed a small 3 and her eyes closed. "Do you need anything else, Master?"

"Yes: 'all me Fara!" Her eyes were a bit watery.

"What?!" Kelly's eyes opened wide, same for her mouth. "But… I-I can't always do that, Master: you and your brother need the maximum respect"

"CALL ME FARA!" She runs towards Hun, hugging him and resting her forehead on him.

She sobbed a bit: Hun's right hand was petting her head, as his eyes were staring at Kelly.

"… Kelly… mind if I say something about this?" His eyebrows rose.

"Of course, Master!" Kelly spins, returning with her normal pose. "Go ahead."

"You know… I-I know the Shrine really cares about me and my family… but even I don't really… well… accept all this." A sweat drop appears on his head's left side.

"WHAAAAT?!" Kelly's jaw dropped. "Bu-but you did accept! Everyone knows"

"No, I didn't!" Hun frowned. "And if you are trying to convince me that my whole family is forced to live there, you can forget it: our existence is tied with the farms and that will always be that!" He growled a bit.

"… so it's true…" Kelly lowered her head a bit. "… the story is about to repeat itself…"

"The story…?" Hun snorted. "What story?!"

"… your ancestor grew tired of the Shrine… he decided to leave us, unprotected… without leaving us a guide to look for." Kelly's face went a bit dark. "How unfortunate it was… incapable of holding his noble duty to protect the world…"

Hun grasps his sister even more.

"Wh-what's up with that tone, now?!" He swallows silently. "I-I was"

"What you just said, Master…" Kelly rose back her head, as some tears were forming near her eyes. "… it's a message coming from nothing but temptation."

"HUH?!" Hun's neck bended forward.

Mirii jumps in front of Hun, facing Kelly and bending forward while frowning a lot.

"Retreat those words immediately!" She growled. "Hunley will never talk with fiendish words!"

Kelly sniffed silently.

"The Master… I can see he's not aware of his own words… nor of the temptation surrounding his vision."

Suddenly, a hand fan appeared on her right hand as she starts dancing.

 _Master of the Shrine, guide and symbol of our traditions, once upon a time he had his eyes on the wonders of our world… the occasion to live fully in the ways the ancestors of the sweeter waters used to live._

Hun and Fara kept looking at Kelly dancing: her face was neutral, as her hand fan was waving around her body and face.

 _He was completely hypnotized… fascinated by the ancient mortal's humble lifestyles. Suggested by Demon Squid Hanbumiryo, spirit who threw temptations for humble positions to the whole Shrine, in attempt to take over the Master position and ultimately… rule all over the land._

Kelly's eyes closed, as some tears fell from her eyes. Blurry Kellys appeared near her sides, dancing different steps but keeping the same style.

 _Our Master… he knew that this demon was the most powerful of them all. The face was that of little boy, the heart was that of a terrible monster. Kurejihosu, the most loyal of our guards failed to protect the Shrine from Hanbumiryo's temptation powers. The Master was left with no choice… he repelled the demon with the use of all his powers… falling into the suggestions of the demon, which he at least hoped that the Shrine will disappear with him after the battle._

"No… n-no, it can't be!" Hun's eyes were getting watery.

 _This was one of the legends told at future generations… although, voices say that this was all a lie, to justify the Master's secret departure to pass the rest of his life with a woman who conquered his heart._

Behind Kelly, a blurry image of the Shrine appeared.

 _Some believe that the Master was growing evil, lately… he left his people to conquer the mortals and dominate on everything which was living. No one truly knows the reasons… but seniors still believe in the legend of Hanbumiryo, the true culprit of Dark Age he brought with him._

The two blurry Kellys, with the real one in the middle were standing still with their eyes closed, as the hand fan was covering their mouths.

 _The temptation spells were as dangerous as poison: slowly, the cursed Squids would become nothing more than the living expression of their humble temptations._

Everyone else's eyes grew wide, as their irises shrunk.

 _…_ _after the Master's retirement… the seniors and specialists were called urgently inside the Master's room. They stood in that room for 3 months, before coming out and announcing_ _ **The Vision of Liberation**_ _. The prophecy which will sign the end of the Dark Ages… the Master will return to us, brought by a girl whose heart was corrupted by one word._

Mirii tilts backwards, as her teeth gritted and sweat covered her forehead.

The Kellys resumed their dance.

 _However, the prophecy also brought us bad news: the new Master would have been affected the most by Hanbumiryo's powers… the demon knew beforehand that a prophecy about the Master's return would have been made. He sealed a curse…_ _ **inside a vase forged by his tentacles**_ _._

"A…" Mirii's irises disappeared. "… VAAAASSEEEE?!" Her face went extremely pale.

A large vase appeared behind the Kellys, covered in the shadows.

 _The vase... rumors say that if the Master would ever touch such ornament, the temptation spells would awake once more… and his eyes would see the same images, his ancestor saw._

"STOP IT!" Hun bends down, as his hands were on his head: his eyes were watery, while they were staring the floor. "It's not true… I… I…"

 _For many years, our people were looking for the cursed vase and break it before the new Master would accidentally fall into Hanbumiryo's trap… … unfortunately, it appears the new Master has at least seen the vase. The spell is trying to claim your vision, Master…_

Hun breathes loudly, as he clenches his fists and looks directly at Kelly which stopped dancing and was staring back at Hun.

"… the vase… I… I saw that… I remember that rather well…" He inhales air from his nose loudly. "It was large… but… but I didn't feel different from before…"

"Master, you are acting in the same way as your ancestor did…" Kelly frowned. "If you leave us… **the Shrine will disappear, together with its people**."

"NO!" Hun opened his bended arms, as his eyes expanded.

"Hold on!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed at Kelly. "Who are those people you are talking about?!"

"… me… the seniors… the Owner… … **the Masters themselves**." Her eyebrows went up.

Silence fell in.

"… Master… it's not true you belong to the farms… you have positive memories of them, yes." Kelly nodded. "You might feel nostalgic about its lifestyle… but your soul can't live away from the Shrine." She rose her head, while flipping her hand fan. "You need to be connected with the pure energy living inside its walls… only you can capture them far better than anyone else and spread throughout the Shrine."

 _NOOOO, STOP!_

Mirii, Hun and Grina were all in front of Kelly with their eyebrows up. Fara was leaning against the wall, with her head down.

"Yo-you are joking right?! Hu-Hunley lived outside of the Shrine for many years!" Mirii grits her teeth, as her eyes were getting watery.

"You all talk as if this stuff exist! Weren't you the one who said that no one was sure about this legend?!" Grina swallowed visibly.

"I didn't even get used to the Shrine: it felt so uncommon and odd!" Hun's mouth was waving.

"… the Shrine survived for many, many years thanks to a self-proclaimed Master who tried to capture as much energy as possible." Kelly's eyes squeezed a bit. "But even that man couldn't do the Master's job forever… the end of the Dark era is the same as the predicted end of our existence."

Her head lowered, as her eyebrows rose.

"Until the return of the Master… right before our Shrine was losing everything…"

"What if that's just a legend?!" Grina downturned her mouth a lot.

"The Master saw the vase… he still remembers it!" Kelly rose her head, frowning.

"But I felt terrible inside that"

"Master, the spell is still affecting your thoughts… it's making you hate the Shrine, so you would escape once more." Kelly bended forward, while clenching her fists. "Is this what you want to do to us?! Make us disappear, just because you are not believing in our words…?!" Kelly sniffed loudly.

Hun opened his mouth.

"Hun…"

Immediately the boy turns behind: Fara was looking at him, with her eyes completely white.

"… her dance… it showed me our ancestors…"

"Fara?!" He sprinted, bending down and resting his hands on her small shoulders. "Are you alright?!"

"… Hun… I'm seeing us and our parents… surrounded by our people… celebrating our return and spreading an invisible energy to everyone…" Her head rose. "… a dark aura is surrounding you, right now… it's saying words… farms farms farms farms farms farms farms farms"

"FARA!" He shakes her sister. "WAKE UP!"

The little girl's mouth sealed.

"… farms… it's peaceful to go there… you would have only one thing to think… and hundreds of the wonders to see. The vegetation, the trees… why you would care about living forever inside a multitude of rooms? You have the chance… to belong fully among the mortals…"

Hun's eyebrows went up.

"… Hun… the voice is getting weaker… you are the one speaking… you are standing up…"

Suddenly, the boy stands up: slowly he turns behind… revealing his eyes without his irises.

"HUNLEY!" Mirii bended forward, as her teeth gritted and her eyebrows went up.

"… the farms… I like the farms…" He was looking forward. "… but… a voice is saying I should live there forever… when I just wanted to visit them once in a while… in honor of my ancestor… and my humble past."

Mirii starts breathing loudly.

"Hunley…" She stops breathing for a moment, as her hands were grasping her tentacles.

Hun rose his head.

"Fara… come…"

His little sister stands on his left side.

"… us Masters of the Shrine…" Hun lowered his head.

"… we would like to make an announcement…" Fara lowered her head.

"… it's time we shall return to our original roles…" Both rose their arms.

"NOOOOOO!" Mirii sprinted, as her hands fell on his shoulders. "HUNLEY! HUNLEEEEYYY!" Her hands were shaking him back and forth.

"… Miiirriiiii… uuuhhh…" His eyes squeezed. "… Mirii…" His eyes opened a bit, revealing his irises. "… huh… wh-what's going on…?"

"Hunley!" Mirii smiled, as she hugged him. "I-I was so worried…"

"Kelly…"

Hun and Mirii turned to the right: Fara had her eyes still white, staring now at Kelly. Immediately, Kelly jumped in front of Fara as her hands clasped.

"Master, is there a wish you would"

Suddenly, Mirii pushed her away.

"Stay away from us…" She shows her teeth.

Kelly frowned.

"Why you did that?! The Master"

"YOU HYPNOTIZED HUNLEY AND HIS SISTER!" Mirii growled, as her irises shrunk. "If you don't disappear now…"

"No, Mirii." Hun's left hand fell on Mirii's right shoulder.

Her head twisted to her right: Hun shakes his head.

"Kelly… she's right." He sighs. "Her dance… her dance really awakened Fara's inner powers."

Mirii's jaw dropped.


	222. The Beginning Returns - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Fara blinked her eyes two times: her irises grew from her eyes.

"… uh… wh-wha' 'as that'…?" Her eyelids lowered in the middle, as her head was turning left and right.

"Fara!" Hun smiled, as he bended forward and hugged his sister. "Tell me you are alright…!"

"I do, Hun…" Fara rose her head, as her eyes tracked the other Inklings looking at her.

Mirii turns behind, folding her arms and raising her head while frowning and looking at Kelly which mouth was a bit lifted.

"I'll concede two minutes to let yourself explain that whole dance…" Her eyes squeezed. "… your alibi is rather unclear to us, at this point."

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Kelly chuckles, as her right hand was scratching the back of her head and her eyes closed. "… I'm not just a drawing specialist…" She jumps a bit in place. "… I'm also a dancer amateur!"

"A dancer amateur…?" Mirii's eyebrows went down even more. "Wasn't dancing your favorite hobby?"

"It is STILL my favorite hobby!" Kelly spins around. "But my natural talent was towards drawing… I dedicated most of my time learning its secrets, so my family was very very very happy for me!" She stops, standing on her right leg and stretching her right arm towards Mirii.

"Yet, you decided to take some dancing courses too…?" Mirii closes her eyes.

"Not really… us Shrine Squids can't really specialize on many things, unfortunately." Kelly lowered her head, as her nose sniffed a bit. "Otherwise you could bet I would become a dancer specialist too!" Kelly jumped, opening her arms, closing her eyes and opening her smiling mouth. "My super specialized dance would had made everyone happier… and dance as well!"

"… it's rather suspicious the fact your dance caused that reaction to Hunley and his sister…" Mirii shakes her head. "… do you have an explanation for that as well?"

"Why, certainly!" Kelly turns around, while jumping in place. "But fiiiirrsstt… you have to be kinder! Kinder!"

"Huh?!" Mirii shrunk her irises, as she gritted her teeth and tilted backwards, while her left arm went in front of her. "I-I'm kind!"

"But you pushed me…" Kelly lowered her head, downturned her mouth and rose her eyebrows. "… you are mean to me!" Kelly turns her head up-left, while folding her arms, lowering her eyebrows and closing her eyes. "I don't talk too much with mean people… they are scaring me!"

"Nnnngghhh!" Sweat appeared on her forehead. " _Wh-why she has to act like a baby all the sudden?! To think she was showing maturity during her dance… if she stops standing in my way like this, I could finish this interrogation even soon_ "

"Kelly!"

The girl jumped up, as she stares at Hun: he was frowning a bit, while shaking his head.

"Answer Mirii, please."

"M-Master!" She sprints, then she stops in front of Hun and bows down many, many times. "I-I would like to reject such order because I don't trust Mirii… but I do trust you!" Kelly smiles, lifting her posture and closing her eyes. "You are the most kinder of all Squids… I want to help you in every way I can!" Her mouth forms a small 3, as her eyes reopened.

"Oh… well…" Hun chuckles a bit, as his eyes closes. "… then how about you tell me everything?"

"Yes, Master!" Kelly bowed down. "What was the question again…?"

"Why that dance still affected Hunley and his sister?" Mirii points her right forefinger at Kelly.

Kelly's mouth was sealed…

"… answer her question, Kelly." A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head.

"Sigh… fine!" Kelly closes her eyes, as her eyebrows lowered. "The first dance sequence you learn as an amateur is called Master Praising. The words I said were just the story I was telling… the movements are the real point: if a Master looks at me while I'm doing this dance, their inner powers would awake…"

"Is this used for checking if the Master is a real one?" Mirii's right forefinger was resting on her right cheek, which was slowly tapping.

"That's why it's so important." Kelly turns behind, frowning a bit. "The dance would immediately let us see if we are looking at the real Master or an impostor." Her eyes closed. "I happened to use this dance to verify if our older Master was the true one…"

"Why?" Mirii lowered her head and her eyebrows a bit.

"Someone said that a Demon Squid entered inside our Shrine… precisely, Masuhenso: this Demon Squid can disguise as anyone he wants, even the Master!" Kelly sighed, smiling a bit while a sweat drop appeared on her head's right side. "Luckily, it was just a false alarm…"

"… I have one more question, Kelly…" Mirii rose her head. "What the Shrine wants from Hunley and his sister?"

"… I'll tell you that…" Slowly, Kelly's head turned to her left. "… once I'm eating food from the sweeter waters!"

The girl jumped on the chair, sitting on it: her right hand picked up two small sticks, which went deep on a dark red soup with noodles spread around.

SLURP! SLURP! SLURP!

"Hhhmmmmmm!" Kelly moves her head left and right, while tilting upwards and closing her eyes. Signs of soup were near her mouth. "Woooooow!" Kelly lowered her head, as her eyes opened with a star symbol appeared on her irises: her opened mouth was forming a small 3. "You mortals really know how to cook great!"

The girl kept eating noodles. Mirii looks at her while walking towards the right chair, sitting on it: several sweat drops appeared on her head. The other Inklings were doing the same expression: Hun sits on Mirii's right and Fara sits on his right.

"Ooooohh… ooooooohh!" Kelly's fists were close to each other, on her chest. "I-I can't get enough of this: I need to learn its taste!" Kelly resume her eating, while increasing the pacing.

Mirii grimaces.

" _…_ _she's eating as she never ate in her whole life._ "

SLURP! SLURP! SLURP!

Mirii starts frowning a bit.

"Kelly?"

SLURP! SLURP!

"KELLY!" Mirii frowns a lot, with her irises shrunk, her teeth showing and veins popping out from her forehead.

"Wh-what?!" Kelly turns to her right, while some noodles were hanging from her mouth.

… slurp.

"You are doing fine slurping out loud… but could you please stop showering my sophisticated food with your soup?!" Mirii's arms stretched down. "Not only it's highly unhygienic, but it's altering my salad's taste!"

Kelly lowered her head seeing Mirii's salad which had some of the soup on it.

"… why you are eating a bush?"

"It's not a bush, you ignorant!" Mirii's eyes went white, as her eyebrows lowered. "It's a salad! A much healthier and tastier meal than your ramen full of carbohydrates!"

"Ooops!" Kelly chuckles, as sweat jumped out of her head. "I-I know salads, I swear! How I remembered them though…" Kelly's head pointed at Mirii's salad. "… were way less looking like a bush."

"That's because I ordered an extra portion!" Mirii turns in front of her plate, while closing her eyes and picking the salad with her fork: at a medium-speeded level, Mirii munches the salad landing on her mouth.

"Ooooh, really?! You must be very hungry, then…" Kelly's eyebrows rose. "If so, take my remaining ramen: I don't want to be greedy and selfish in front of my friends." Her hands were holding the bowl.

"Grrrr!" Mirii munches the salad for a moment, while frowning a lot. "Are you even listening to my words?! I don't want to waste my time, if you don't!"

"But eating a giant salad isn't enough for a dinner…" Her hands were moving a bit. "Come on, don't be shy: pick up some ramen too!"

Mirii's right hand covered her eyes, as her head lowered and she sighs loudly.

"Kelly, don't worry about it." Hun tilts backwards, looking at the girl. "I appreciated your attempt to help out, but you are making Mirii more stressed."

"… as you wish, Master." Kelly bowed, as her hands put the bowl back on its place.

" _Th-thank you so much, Hunley…_ " Her head rose, her eyebrows rose and her fork picked up some more salad. " _I'll repay the debt… your intervention shall not be forget._ "

"Like, your name is Kelly?" Bars munches, while holding a small part of a burger. "Girl, that ramen you are eatin'… it ain't nothing compared to my grandma's!" He grins.

"Really?!" Kelly bended forward, as her mouth opened. "An even better ramen?!"

"Ha ha, well well… let's not really exaggerated there, girl!" Bars throws his munched food inside his mouth. "Like, there is always someone better than grandma's noodles… BUT her kind is still amazing!" He chuckles, while drinking from a red soda can.

"Ooooohh…" Kelly's eyes were sparkling, as her mouth was forming a small 3. "… do tell, do tell! Knowing more about the sweeter waters gives me even more reasons to visit them much more often!"

"Like, my grandma used to cook ramen as long as she started to know what's cookin' art!" His arms rested on the top of his chair, simply smiling. "Ever since I got a taste of her ramen, no other ramen really felt that special to me."

"Weren't you the one sayin' how the canteen's ramen was delicious?" Grina took a sip from her red soda can.

"Well, it's not like I lost the funk of ramen tastes… and for what's worth, it tastes good enough!" Bars shrugged. "But they can't still beat my grandma's ones… their taste totally goes in another dimension!"

"Can I visit your grandma?!" Kelly's hands clasped as her eyes were sparkling. "I want to remember the taste of those wonderful ramen and trying to replicate them back at home!"

"Eh eh, like I can give ya somethin' better than that…" Bars bended forward, while smiling. "She wouldn't hesitate giving you free ramen lessons, since she's thinking way too much about her age."

"Yaaaaayyy!" Kelly jumped, while closing her eyes and smiling. "I-I can't wait!"

"Now, Kelly…" Mirii's hands were holding a napkin, which was rubbing her mouth, as her eyes closed. "… sorry for interrupting your mood, but I do not intend finding me and my friends at the mercy of time and uncontrollable fate."

Her eyes opened, as her hands put the napkin near her empty plate.

"Could you please explain the situation back to the Shrine? Also, answering the reason why Hunley and Fara want"

"Didn't you figure it out, already…?"

Mirii rose her head, as Kelly's head was lowered.

"… the Shrine can't survive without the Masters' help. It's been a long while, since the Shrine received its huge quantity of energy… although, I think the Masters must capture even more energy than usual." Her head rose, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned, turning her sight over Mirii. "That's for guarantee the Shrine's overall survival chances."

"Now that I think about it…" Mirii's right forefinger rested on her right cheek. "Why everyone at the Shrine let Hunley's ancestor get away with his false wishes? How that happened, exactly?"

"A Master can simply wish to go away… none of us can do anything about it." Kelly's eyes were closed. "A Master could even punish us if wished… we can't argue"

"Is this for real?!" Mirii frowned, while bending towards Kelly. "Nonsense! A Master could easily rule all over you, if that was"

"Mirii, being a Master is not a simple process…" Kelly shakes her head. "Aside the fact that the Master role is hereditary… for becoming one, the little Masters must train for years with the art of using their own special powers, aside from the main one which is to capture pure energy and spread them over the whole Shrine."

"So?!" Mirii folds her arms. "That still doesn't explain the fact you refuse to argue in front of a Master!"

"During their younger years… they develop their kindness, incorruptible in front of any normal temptations. Hanbumiryo's powers are the only ones who can harm a Master's kindness: he managed to force the new Master's ancestor into a battle, where none of them would won… at the time."

Kelly stands up, frowning a bit and looking at Mirii.

"It's almost impossible for a Master to use his powers for selfish needs… if something like that would ever happen, the Master would move up in the Mountain Tsumetaidesu and meditate for at least a month. Do you know anything about that mountain?"

"Is that the mountain used for the cold baths…?" Mirii's right forefinger was tapping on her right cheek.

"Yes, exactly." Kelly nodded. "To bring a Master in such place, you need to call everyone from the Shrine and let them judge the situation." Her eyebrows went up. "You need to be absolutely sure to do this, though… otherwise, you will be the one going in that mountain for a month!"

She swallows silently.

"And once you return, you must work hard and demonstrate all the loyalty you can to the Shrine, so your family's reputation would be fully cleared."

"Can a Master clear the name of those punished people?" Mirii's head rose.

"A Master can even promote them to Master Advisors, if they want…" Kelly smiled a bit. "During our History, those Masters were always very generous and forgiving to us… one time, it happened that an Inkling boy was nominated Master Advisor after brilliantly figuring out a secret plan conceived by the Demon Squids to overcome our Shrine."

"Incredible… I can't believe such consistency is even possible…" Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

"Ever since the departure of the Masters Hun and Fara's ancestor… things changed a bit." Her mouth downturned. "Our people grew sadder and sadder at each generation… and attacks from Yokai and Demon Squids were more common." Her eyes closed. "I… I actually never seen a true Master before… un-until now…"

She shivered a bit.

"I… I-I'm very nervous right now…" She swallows a bit loudly. "I-I'm in front of two Masters… th-their words could greatly impact m-my own position inside the Shrine!"

"Ehm… what can I say exactly to do that?" Hun's right eyebrow rose.

"Well…" Kelly's irises moved to her right. "For instance, you could tell me to abandon my drawer specialization and train on my dancing specialization." Her eyes closed, while smiling and looking at Hun. "No one can argue that, so I'd immediately take dancing courses without"

"Then I say you should be that." Hun smiles a bit. "A dancing specialist."

…

"… Master… unfortunately, some changes occurred recently…" Kelly's mouth downturned. "Changes after the utter chaos happening during the time you were here."

"Ch-changes…?" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head.

"You are the truly first Master, belonging to the original family." Kelly nodded. "But… you are also the youngest male Master to ever aspire the Master position. As for Fara… not only she's the youngest female Master, but also the youngest Master in general."

Kelly walks in between the door and the table, turning behind and looking at everyone.

"Do you see where I'm going with this? At your age, Masters are still training fully in their power usage… not to mention, **you never had any experience living inside the Shrine itself**." Kelly's mouth downturned. "That's the reason why you and even your little sister are called upon us… we want you to experience more about your positions and be aware of your powers as well."

She nodded.

"Master Hun… when I finished my dance, I could see that distinctive aura surrounding a true Master. That's where I began becoming more nervous… and be careful t-to not disappoint you or Master Fara."

"But what about my order?" Hun rose his mouth a bit.

"Well… until you fully learned your position, those kind of orders are taken lightly." Kelly sighed. "Not all of them, of course… but this one is definitively"

"But you like dancing!" Hun stands up, frowning a bit. "Your dance let us show our Master roles! There is so much potential on"

"W-wait, please!" Sweat jumped out from Kelly's head, as her left arm thrust a bit towards Hun. "People will quickly think that your v-vision was covered fr-from my own selfish wishes! Th-the order can't be followed"

"Didn't you said I'm a Master?" Hun folded his arms. "I mean, only now I'm aware the rules are changing… is my confirmation needed?!"

"Y-yes, Master!" Kelly bowed down many times. "Actually, that's another reason why you Masters are called: aside from taking pure energy, you had to confirm"

"Then, I do not confirm." Hun frowned. "Nor does my sister."

…

"Master…" Kelly's right hand was in front of her opened mouth, as she tilts a bit backwards: her irises were almost gone. "A… aaaa…"

"Actually, I could say even more than that!" Hun bended forward, while clenching his fists down. "Inkopolis is in deep trouble: I can't return inside the Shrine any time sooner, unless it's something involving the security of this world! Or… well, the Shrine itself." He chuckles a bit, as his right hand was scratching the very top of his forehead.

"Master… are you sure about this decision?" Kelly's eyes were getting a bit watery.

"Yes I do." Hun nodded. "My friends could testify how kind I'm already!" He looks around. "Also how I'm using my own Squid powers lately!"

He turns to his left, seeing Fara.

"Even my sister is exploring her own inner powers!"

Fara nodded twice while smiling.

"I trust them, Kelly!" He turns towards Kelly. "This is not our wish to live inside the farms… this is our wish to protect the world and the Shrine, as our ancestors did back then!"

Kelly's face got extremely paler.

"… so… if you are saying no like this… th-that previous order…" A tear fell from Kelly's right eye. "Is… i-is"

"Kelly, because of you… I think I know what to think about the farms." Hun's head lowered. "I still like the farms… a lot. However, I also understand my position as a Master." Hun's head rose back. "I can't stand seeing people suffering, because of my wish to stay away from my role… if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't comprehend this any faster."

"Oh… M-Master…" Kelly clasped her hands, as her eyes were watery and her smiling mouth was opening. "Your kindness has truly no equal… the very fact you are so generous, makes me so… g-glad to be at your service!" Her eyes closed. "Although, I must refuse your offer my Master…"

"Why?" Hun opened his mouth. "There isn't any"

"No, it's not that…" Kelly's hands went behind her back, as she tilts left and right. "I didn't become a Drawer specialist because of my will… but because of my family's expectations: despite my passion for dancing, I'm a natural when it comes to drawing." She nodded. "Right now, my family is so proud of me since I'm serving the Masters themselves… I just know it!"

She giggles, as her head tilted to her left and her eyes closed again.

"Besides… if I become a Dancer specialist, I would be forced to dance for my job… and honestly, I would get so stressed and sick of dancing, that I would see this dream job as a nightmare one later on." Her eyes opened. "And I don't want that… I don't want to hate dancing, just because I'm overdoing it: I want to always like dancing, without feeling to do that forcefully."

"Oh… then, in that case… you can keep your normal job." Hun shrugged. "But if you want to be a dancer"

"No no, Master. No way I'm going to change my mind on that…" She nodded twice. "I can't take two roles and so all the rest of us people from the Shrine. Really, I'm fine with that decision." She tilts her head to her left, closing her eyes. "However… I can't forget your act of generosity in my regards."

Her eyes opened a bit.

"Master Hun… I hope you don't mind if I'm going to repay your kindness: aside from the fact I can't stand holding a generous debt in regards of anyone, you are appearing very wise and kind." She giggled. "Our people are going to jump from the joy, knowing that the Masters aren't far away from their original roles! Being surrounded by joy… it greatly affects my mood as well, since everyone shares their happiness!"

Kelly looks at everyone.

"Although, I'm sure the Masters' friends would like to help too..." She nodded. "… especially you, Mirii."

"What can I do?" Mirii rose her head.

"Support Master Hun's claims!" Kelly smiled. "I'm sure you can greatly help him, since you can be clever when you are not acting in such mean way."

"Hmpf." Her eyes squeezed a bit. "Sometimes you need to teach Squids around you… so their errors don't force you to fall into one."

"You should forgive them, instead!" Kelly starts dancing in place. "Trusting is such a precious gift… makes the Squid a precious person too!"

"If you keep forgiving, Squids will eventually become spoiled and give you an infinite amount of trouble… is this what you want?!" Mirii folded her arms, while frowning and snorting.

"Oooh, don't say that…" Kelly's mouth downturned. "Who said that Squid could become spoiled? You have to be gentle, gentle, caring, caring! It will make you feel good too!"

"Uhm… I think Miss Drawing Dances kinda lives in her world of clouds." Grina grins, as her hands were resting on her hips. "Thinkin' that Squids are all nice and easy."

"They do!" Kelly jumped, landing on her left foot and stretching her left arm up-left. "All Squids can be kind! Not only it's so easy to be kinder… but it rewards your spirit so much! You'll be smiling everyday!"

"Doing that inside the Shrine? You can say that one again!" Grina nodded, simply smiling. "Doing that elsewhere? … that's where you learn when you can be kind." She shrugged.

"Well, I actually knew that…" Kelly downturned her mouth. "The sweeter waters look so interesting and fun… yet, terrible predators live in the deep." Her eyes closed. "Remembering that fact… sigh!"

"Unfortunately, keeping peace and order in this society is truly a difficult task…" Mirii shakes her head, while her eyes were closed and her arms were folded. "… but that's not a reason to give up." Her eyes opened. "Making sure the city proceeds in the perfect ways is indeed one of my constant goals: for someone who knows what perfection is, seeing something imperfect is rather painful."

Mirii's head rose, as her eyebrows lowered slightly.

"There isn't any other way to live properly: you have to study the law, follow the rules without hesitations… and correct any imperfection found. Remember well those basics: soon, when you will look at yourself in front of a mirror, you will see dominance, total control over any imperfection, intelligence, maturity and composure."

"And boredom? Where you put that?" Grina's arms were folded on the top of her chair, while she was sitting on it. Her eyelids were lowered in the middle and her head sunk a bit more in between her arms.

"That would be a subjective point of view." Mirii's eyes closed. "I wouldn't mind checking if everything is exactly in order: that easily fill a schedule, giving me the chance to feel satisfied once I see precision and care."

Kelly yawned.

"Anyway, it's too soon to go in the Shrine…" Her head turned to her left. "At the evening, there is nothing in particular I do… except drawing something on paper, since that relieves me from boredom. Also, I get more sleepy while drawing randomly, so it's just much easier for me to lay down on the bed and sleep."

"Like, how about we watch some TV?" Bars sits on Mirii's bed.

"Hey, that funny show is about to start soon!" Grina stands up, while smiling. "A little laugh never hurts!"

"A funny show…?" Kelly opened her mouth a bit. "What's so funny about it?"

"Give me the remote and I'll show you: you will be lying on the floor, laughing nonstop!" Grina's right eye winked, as she walks towards the television.


	223. The Beginning Returns - Chapter 3

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

HA HA HA HA HA!

Kelly was sitting on a chair, as her legs were kicking in the air, her eyes were closed with tears forming under them, her smiling mouth wide open, her hands holding her stomach, her head tilted up: her chair was slightly bending backwards.

The other Inklings were also laughing all sitting on their chairs except Bars which was sitting on Mirii's bed. Mirii was sitting on a chair, as her head rose, her arms were folded, frowning slightly. The television screen was showing two Inklings men holding a videogame controller each, pushing buttons with their fingers, facing everyone.

On the right corner, a smaller square was showing a blue Squid and an orange Squid, each holding a sword on their right tentacle and a shield on their left, bouncing to the right through a floor and wall of rocks: lit torches were hanging on the wall.

 _Alright, let's keep moving to the right!_

 _But to the right there is a wall!_

 _No, this is another room. We might find a whoooooaaaa!_

 _Whoooaaaa! A sumo who's looking for the bathroom!_

A loud laughter rose from each Inkling's mouth… except Mirii's. Several sweat drops appeared around the top of her head, as her face grimaces: she let out a loud sigh.

" _… I have never seen such stupidity in my whole life._ " Her head lowered, as her right hand covered her eyes. " _I wish I didn't… so I could still pretend to claim how I'm living inside a perfect society._ "

 _Aaaah, he's burping on us!_

 _Quick, throw a toothpaste at him!_

Grina kept hitting her right knee with her right hand, as her face was red, her mouth was touching her cheeks, her eyes kept releasing tears, while tilting back and forth: she left a grunt. Hun and Fara were laughing, with the little girl sitting on her brother's legs.

 _He's down, finally! … what's that green cloud?!_

 _RUUUUUUUNNN!_

Bars fell with his back on the bed, while laughing loudly: his face was red, his eyes were open and watery.

" _Siiiiigghh…_ " Mirii's eyebrows were up, as her mouth downturned with her hands on her legs. " _Tell me this show episode is reaching to its end… I can't stand hearing the stupidity of those two idiots!_ "

 _Is this the end of the level?!_

 _No way! We got the boss to defeat!_

 _Is the boss a giant sumo Octopus?! I ran out of bombs!_

 _Those are digestives for him!_

A wave of laughter covered the room's air!

 _Then, what about the arrows?! Are those toothpick for him?!_

"Ah ah ah ah aaaaah… those two are so darn funny!" Grina looks at the ceiling. "That's it, I want to jump right in their TV show and get an autograph: they have so much talent and charisma, I can't help but to be their loyal fangirl!"

Mirii grimaces, as her face was pointed at Grina.

" _Why I'm not surprised…?_ " Mirii's eyes closed. " _Actually… why I hoped to see some sense of maturity in my friends? I wish they could, though… interacting with mature Squids trains my own maturity as well._ "

Her face frowned.

" _Instead, my friends are still thinking to be 8 years old… and if I keep hearing those two idiots, my mind may end up rejuvenating as well!_ " She snorted. " _Actually…_ "

Mirii turns her head forward, seeing the back of Hun's head. Her eyes grew, her irises shrunk.

" _Oh no, Hunley is watching this show!_ " Mirii's eyebrows rose, as her teeth gritted. " _No… not on my watch!_ " She frowns a lot. " _Hunley shall watch documentaries and classic movies, since those are superior in any way compared to this trash his eyes and ears are subjected to!_ "

She stands up.

" _Hunley… he said his desire to improve his maturity…_ " Mirii's head rose. " _I will make sure he achieves such goal… so he can excel at perfection, just like me._ "

Mirii's eyes closed for a moment.

"Hunley."

Hun turns behind, looking up over Mirii.

"Did you call me?" He smiles a bit.

"Yes." She nodded, smiling a bit for a moment. "The show you are watching is nothing more than rubbish." Mirii's eyebrows lowered a bit. "It's damaging your maturity and common sense: I highly suggest to look away at the television screen and think more about the meeting at the Shrine."

Mirii's hands were behind her back.

"It's very important, since you are about to not only help the Shrine, but also hold a speech where you explain exactly why you don't accept those occurring changes: you are the leader, you have responsibilities to take on."

"Oh… wait, is it true that this show is not mature…?" Hun opened his mouth.

"Hmpf, those two are idiots." Mirii lowered her head, as her eyes closed. "Shouting random words and playing a childish game… the more someone watches that program, the stupider that someone will become."

"N-no!" Hun grits his teeth. "I… I-I don't want to be stupid!"

"Big bro, thi' show isn' tha' stupid… 'esides, ya can' get 'tupider by watchin' shows." Fara was looking at her brother, as her mouth downturned a bit.

"Uhm… are you sure about that, Fara?" Hun lowered his eyebrows a bit. "Not that I don't trust you, but Mirii has more experience about this society… I know she will never be mean to us, just for the sake of being one." Hun nodded while smiling. "If you are having a lot of fun, you can keep watch the show: it's making you laugh a lot, at the very least!"

Fara smiled.

"Bu' Hun, I'm havin' fun because I'm sharin' th' moment with ya." Her eyes closed. "Stay with us…"

Hun sealed his mouth for a moment.

"Well"

"Hunley, stay with your sister…"

He turns behind, seeing Mirii facing the door.

"Huh?! Wh-why are you"

"She wants to share her laughs with you…" Her head turned to her right. "… she's counting on you."

"Ok, but why are you looking away?" Hun's mouth downturned. "Are you not having fun…?"

"Hunley, this show is very immature and ridiculous for my taste…" Mirii turns behind, with her face pointed at Hun and her eyes closed. "I can't stand here more shouting and idiotic scenes from"

"But Mirii, if you leave…" Hun sighed. "… then, it's not really that much fun."

Suddenly, Mirii's irises shrunk as her cheeks blushed brightly and her mouth opened.

"A... m-me?" Mirii's right hand rested on her chest. "You… you are having fun… wh-when I'm n-near you?!"

"Ehm… yes." Hun blushes a lot, while nodding. "Don't go away, please…"

Mirii kept staring at Hun for a while: she smiles a bit.

" _It's not that big of a deal… a quick maturity training would solve this small discrepancy anyway._ " Her eyes closed. "Hunley, I hope you don't mind if… well…" She walks towards her chair, with her head down and her face getting red. "… I-I put my chair next to yours…"

"S-sure!" Hun blushes even more, as he pushed his little sister a bit.

Fara jumped out from his legs, as the boy stands up.

"L-let me pick th-the chair for you!" Hun picked Mirii's chair, putting it on his chair's left side. "Th-there!" He smiles.

Mirii's mouth opened wide: she smiles a bit, as small hearts were flying from her head.

"Th-thank you, Hunley…" She giggles a bit, sitting on her chair.

Hun sits on his chair, as Fara jumped on his legs sitting on them. Mirii's head was lowered, as her smile grew.

" _… eh eh… he's so kind… and… generous… very generous._ " Her eyes closed.

" _… I wonder…_ " Hun's eyes were looking up-right. " _… if I land my left hand on hers… n-no, wait! Th-that might scare her, th-that's right!_ " He sighed silently. " _Then… … her right tentacle is about to touch me… maybe… … actually, sh-she can still feel my touch! Uhm… then… maybe if I'm quick enough, I can caress her right tentacle._ "

Trembling, Hun's left hand was slowly raising and moving towards Mirii's right tentacle…

 _Yeeeeesss! The boss is defeated!_

Hun's hand stopped, immediately retreating back.

 _Man, what kind of beans this guy ate? The lava is still boiling like mad!_

 _Because that's not lava: that's a giant sauce soup!_

A loud laughter rose up in the air.

 _Well, with the Granlord's butter treasure in our possession, the second episode comes to an end!_

 _Yeah, and so is my diet of beans!_

 _See you all next time, Squids! Same hour, same channel!_

 _Squidding pro, everyone!_

A logo reading "LET'S PLAY WITH THE SQUIDDING PROS" appeared on the television screen.

"It's already over?!" Kelly stands up, as her mouth opened and her arms stretched down. "I want more! I never laughed this much!"

"Then, tune your television on Channel 10 which is called Fresh Network Station at 8:30 PM of the same word day every week." Grina smiles, turning behind and closing her eyes.

"But I don't have a television…" Kelly lowered her head, sighing loudly. "Aaawww… I'm sure everyone back at the Shrine will love this show." Her head and eyebrows rose. "Everyone would laugh for hours! So effective for improving moods…"

"Wait, aren't you a drawer?" Grina shrugged. "Draw a television to use."

"… hey, that's true." Kelly's mouth opened a bit. "I could draw a television for me and my family!" Her eyes closed. "Thank you for the advice, Grina: once I'm back home, I'll immediately draw a nice television just like this one, so my family would also know this fantastic show!"

"Does the Shrine have any electrical outlets?" Mirii's head rose, as she was standing up from the chair. "Without it, the television can't work…"

"No problem!" Kelly starts dancing in place. "My drawiiiiings can adapt, albeit in a limited way, to aaaanythiiiing I want!"

"Just like that vending machine you drew some time ago…?" Mirii folds her arms.

"Yes!" Kelly nodded. "You could have taken a nice soda, if you wanted…" She looks up. "I think I made it free of charge…"

"Bah!" Mirii lowered her head, while frowning. "It doesn't exist a Mirii Hanache drinking something unhealthy and sugary…"

"If you had told me, I would have drawn a healthy soda!" Kelly's mouth formed a small 3. "I'm always ready to help out someone!"

"I still wouldn't trust those…" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "Soda is still soda, after all."

"Everyone! Wanna listen to some bodacious idea?!" Grina's arms stretched a bit, as her hands opened. "Instead of going in the Shrine, why not watching a movie?! An Action, Mystery kind!" Her eyes closed, while smiling. "Much more interesting and safe than"

"Grina!" Veins popped out from Mirii's forehead. "Hunley received a call from the Shrine: he must talk to the people, so no changes will affect"

"Kelly goes there, tells everything out loud and returns here!" Grina's head turns over Kelly, as she grins slightly. "How about it? Rapid and easy! You get here and we get even more"

"Unfortunately, the Masters must be present too… my words are simply not enough." Kelly's mouth downturned for a moment. "But there is some good news!" She smiles a bit. "The event isn't supposed to take too long, since"

"No."

Kelly turns her head to her left. Mirii shakes her head slowly.

"… if we return home past 10 PM, you can forget watching any movie." She snorted. "Tomorrow, the Turf War Station is under attack… and we need to be properly prepared for rejecting any attack towards the tower. Our energy must be fully refreshed, our mind must know exactly what to do against the incoming Inklings…"

She frowned.

"We will all wake up at 6 AM, so we have enough time to eat a healthy breakfast and meet Tonna: she will inform us everything she knows about the attack. Based on all the information, the Inkinators will together build a plan and immediately take action, without receiving any attention from the other Agents and Rangers: if they kick us out, Project Neo becomes unsolvable at this point."

"But didn't Kelly mentioned that the Shrine would help out?" Grina frowned a bit. "Leave them the job, Mirii: not only the whole situation would be solved faster and nicer, but that let the Inkinators throw out the huge responsibility the team gets for the city's safety!"

"How dare you showing signs of indifference?!" Mirii frowns a lot, as her left forefinger points at the girl. "We must make sure that the whole city is safe till the end, otherwise that small percentage of mistake may get everything!"

"Tsss! Small percentage…" Grina folds her arms, as her eyes squeezed a bit. "… this is your biggest problem, after all: always caring for the most insignificant details." Her arms opened. "No small detail ever changed anything!"

"That's what you think…" Mirii's head rose. "But if that really happens, who's the one Squid to blame? Me… the one who gave up on perfection."

"Alright, Miss Perfection…" Grina's head turned left and right. "How about we let the audience decide on this matter? You can't pretend everyone thinks like you…"

"I agree with Mirii, actually!" Hun walks towards Mirii's right side. "Who knows what kind of decision the people from the Shrine will do."

"Me too!" Fara moves over Hun's right side.

"Sigh… predictable." Grina's mouth downturned. "I wished you would have been more honest, Hunry: it's been a while since the Inkinators have been together… this could have been a great occasion for the team to share a pleasant time together."

"Like, I don't leave Grina alone!" Bars grins, as he hugs the girl. "Why working hard, if others can do the job much better?"

"Hmpf, of course your laziness would shine on this matter…" Mirii frowned a bit, with her head rose and her eyes squeezing a bit. "You are wasting your opportunity to be someone…"

Everyone's head turned towards Kelly: she starts spinning, while smiling.

"What I choose…? Easy!" She stops, pointing at Grina. "Team friends!"

Bars and Grina smiled. Mirii frowned a lot.

"Why you…" Mirii's teeth gritted.

Kelly bounced a bit towards the two Inklings.

"I agree with Grina!" Kelly starts dancing in place. "The Shrine are interested into stopping the attack by themselves, since the Masters' powers aren't enough to stop it… also, they want to protect them since they fear something mischievous is menacing both."

"I'm not scared!" Hun frowns. "If someone tries to attack"

"Master, the people don't want to lose another one after all this time…" Kelly's mouth downturned, as her hands clasped. "You are so needed to retrieve pure energy for at least 3 months…"

"I thought I needed to do it just once." Hun's head turned down-right for a moment. "Why I have to do it for 3 months?!"

"Because capturing energy wastes a lot of yours… especially considering your actual inexperience on the matter." She nodded. "It's a complicated process, which I can't even explain since it's a secret operation… but the previous Master told me that both Masters **must rest for half a day, after finishing evoking pure energy**."

"Then, I refuse capturing energy this evening!" Hun shakes his head, as he walks a bit forward. "Inkopolis is in danger! I have to"

"Master, they will not listen you on this." Kelly frowned a bit. "The Shrine's energy level is so low, that another Demon Squid or Yokai attack might destroy our defenses and attack the people and the whole structure!"

Ink was coming down from Hun's head.

"N-no… I"

"I'll do it!" Fara steps forward, frowning a bit. "'ll 'ake all th' energy, so Hun can sav' th' city!"

"You are still very young, Master Fara…" Kelly sighed. "You'll get quickly tired, after bringing few energy in our Shrine."

"What do you have to say if Hun captures half of the energy he could take, while Fara and the previous Master capture as much energy as possible?" Mirii lowered her head, as her face neutral.

"Well…" Kelly looks up, as both her hands were caressing her tentacles. "In that case, Master Hun might not need"

"That doesn't even matter!" Grina shakes her head, as her hands landed on her hips. "The people from the Shrine clearly said they do not want Hunry getting involved"

"Hunley is a Master!" Mirii bends forward, as she feels a wind coming towards her. "He can say to stop the attack and no one will argue such choice!"

Grina groaned, as her eyes expanded and her irises shrunk.

"Wh-why you have to overcomplicate anything?!" Grina bends forward, as her tentacles went zigzag, while her mouth was waving and her eyelids lowered to the middle. "You are making this chore so unnecessarily frustrating and hardcore, you are seriously looking like a masochist!"

"Quit with the insults!" Mirii stomps the floor. "This is a debate, not an insult fight!"

"Actually, that wasn't an insult…" Grina's eyebrows were up, her mouth downturned. "You know, about tomorrow… I can't say to be too enthusiastic about it." She nodded. "I'm rather nervous with the fact we have to deal with almost everyone from Inkopolis!"

Grina's left hand pushed her left tentacle back.

"Have you ever thought of that?! Literally going against the population you want to defend?! How are you even supposed to do that?!"

"All it's needed is a precise plan…" Mirii rose her head. "With such perfect guide, reaching this seemingly impossible goal is possible." Her eyes closed. "Do not forget that Tonna will help the team too. Her support will let the plan become even more precise."

"Oh sure, because YOU have a plan!" Grina frowned, as her hands hit her hips. "Then, how about you share that with us, Miss Genius?! We are all waiting to be impressed!"

"Well…" Mirii's irises lowered to the left, as her head returned in its neutral position, her eyelids lowered in the middle and a sweat drop appears on her head's right side. "… to be fair, I still didn't"

"And you want to stop this attack?!" Grina bended forward, grinning a bit. "Ha! You must be so tired, you may get to sleep till 12 PM of tomorrow!" She shakes her head. "Trust me on this one, Mirii: let's just forget about going out there, stopping an entire Inkling invasion… and see all a nice movie together!" She smiles, while closing her eyes. "After all, it's much fun sharing a movie moment with friends rather than being alone!"

Mirii bended a bit backwards, as her mouth opened.

" _Sharing a movie moment…? … Hunley… I-I was so close with him, while I was watching that stupid show… … do I really want to waste such opportunity…? I-I would pay all my coins to stay near such kind boy… … nngghh… nnggggghhhhhh!_ " Sweat covered her forehead.

"So?" Hun turns his head to his left. "Are you saying something…?"

"… I… ehm…" Mirii's irises turned left and right, as she swallows silently.

Grina looks at Mirii: her eyebrows lowered a bit, her smile increases slightly.

"… you know, it would be a shame if Hunry goes to bed this soon…" She nodded. "If he doesn't exaggerate with his job, maybe he can stay up for the whole movie."

"Nnnnggghhhh!" Mirii's irises shrunk, as her eyes grew a bit.

"Also." Grina's eyes closed. "Watching movies can give you the possibility to spawn discussions with your friends." Her eyes reopened, grinning a bit. "You mention your favorite scene from the movie, the other friend answer to that… and before you know it, you now know more about your friends' own tastes!"

Her head turns to her right, seeing Bars looking in her eyes.

"Knowing their taste is so useful, because you know exactly what kind of gifts will make your friends happy!" Her eyes closed, while smiling nicely. "And the same thing can be applied to the other friend as well…"

" _Nnnnaaaahhh…!_ " Mirii kept deeply breathing silently, as sweat covered her face. " _Mirii, no! N-no way you are… … I… I want to know more about Hunley… I-I want to make him happy…_ "

"What do you say now?" Grina turns over Mirii, keeping her previous expression. "Do you still think to overcomplicate everything, renouncing such chance to know more about your friends…?"

"… I… ehm…" Mirii's irises went to her right for a moment. "… you know… I-I just woke up today, after two days of endless sleep… maybe I might still feel tired the next day…"

"Huh?!" Fara turns her head to her left, opening her mouth. "Technie, bu' wha' 'bout th' city?!"

"Fara, Mirii is right…"

Her face pointed at her brother which was looking back at her, with his eyebrows a bit down.

"If she's tired, she can't do anything about tomorrow's attack…" He shrugged. "Besides, considering the fact that those fiends might attack the Shrine, it's better to finish the job completely."

"Bu-but Hunley!" Mirii jumped a bit, as she turns to her right with her eyebrows up and sweat jumping out from her head.

"I totally agree with Master Hun!" Kelly jumped, moving in between the Inklings. "Also, I don't think that Master Hun will fall asleep once he's done capturing a lot of energy… he just can't do any kind of huge work until tomorrow afternoon."

"I see…" Mirii's head rose. "Then, it's the best to take precautions…" Her eyes closed. "Not even I know exactly what those Inklings have in mind for tomorrow's attack…"

"Good choice, Mirii!" Grina rose her right thumb, as her right eye closed. "Then, shall we get to this Shrine, Kelly? The sooner Hunry and Fara reach the place, the sooner they can start!"

"Ah, yes!" Kelly jumped, while smiling and closing her eyes. "I think it's about time we get there…"

She spins on herself, stopping while holding a pile of papers and a brush.

"As a drawer specialist, I can create drawings which let Squids to jump right inside and get on the Shrine!" Kelly starts drawing. "To get back, you just jump back from where you came… … there!"

A piece of paper fell down: a structure resembling the Shrine was pictured on it.

"Wow, you are a fast drawer!" Grina's mouth opened.

"Eh eh!" Kelly starts dancing. "I draw! All day! I draaaaww with a lot of paaassiioooon!"

"So, you can only create a teleport device which must be connected with the Shrine itself…" Mirii's right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it.

"Yep!" Kelly's mouth formed a small 3. "Now, don't be shy: turn into a Squid and jump inside this drawing!"

Kelly turns into a Squid, jumping towards the drawing: a splash sound came, as ink fell a bit around the paper. Everyone's irises shrunk.

"What…" Grina's eyes blinked two times. "… a-am I supposed to jump inside that tiny paper?! Wh-what if I just get hurt?!"

"Hmpf, then you can stay here if you want…" Mirii took two steps towards the drawing. "You don't have to complain over this."

"I'll go first!" Hun nodded, frowning a bit.

He turns into a Squid, jumping on the paper releasing a splashing sound. Grina's hands covered her mouth.

"WHAT?!" Her irises shrunk. "He entered like nothing!"

"Wha' about me…?" Fara's mouth downturned. "I-I can't tur' 'nto a Squid yet…"

"Kelly forgot to mention that…" Mirii's head rose. "Let us three enter inside the drawing: I'm sure Kelly will return soon enough."

"Ok…" Fara nodded slowly.

"Ehm… c-come on, you can't be serious about"

Mirii turns into a Squid, jumping inside the drawing.

"Whoa!" Grina bended forward. "… I-I can't get over this: it's just a piece of paper!"

"Eh eh, like…" Bars walks towards the paper. "… if I dive fast enough, I might spill out all the ink!"

"So you are stuck inside that paper?!" Grina frowned. "No, Barsy! It's… not funny." Her head lowered, tilting to her left.

"Here it goes nothing!" Bars grins, while raising his eyebrows and closing his eyes, as he turns into a Squid.

"W-wait!" Grina's hands went on her head, as her knees bended. "Th-the paper might be too small for ya! I-I mean"

Bars jumped inside the drawing, followed by a splash effect. Grina jumped, while gasping.

"… he… he reached the Shrine, right?!" Grina dives on the floor, with her stomach down, staring at the drawing.

"Grina, dive…" Fara's eyes closed, as her mouth sealed slightly.

"… so, this is it huh… Gr-Greta Inkolina, jumping inside a drawing as if it was a large pool… alright, fine." Grina stands up, taking a deep breath. "Let's get this over with, before I break my sanity!"

Her eyes closed: she turns into a Squid, jumping towards the drawing and releasing a splash.

…

Knock knock.

Fara turns behind, as her mouth opened.

"Mirii? Are you in there?"

The little girl walks towards the door, opening it. Tonna looks down, bending a bit and smiling.

"Good evening, Fara!" Her eyes closed for a moment.

Her head turns around.

"… where is Mirii?"


	224. The Beginning Returns - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii returned into her humanoid form, as she looks around a room with a vase containing a tall plant on the bottom-right corner, a shoji in front of the girl, a small table on the middle, Hun and Kelly talking in front of each other: the shorter girl rose her left leg, while smiling and closing her eyes.

" _… where are we?_ " Mirii's irises kept tilting left and right. " _I don't think I ever visited this_ "

"Phew! What a ride!"

Mirii turns behind: Bars resumes his humanoid form, as his head looks all over himself.

"Like, talk about gettin' into Paper Land!" He chuckles.

"It would be nice if you would stop taking everything as a joke, Bars…" Mirii's head rose. "You may exceed your limited expectations on yourself."

"Girl, I already didn't expected to came out normally! Like, for once that I wished on luck, I got exactly what I wanted!" He grins a bit, as his eyes closed.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Grina jumped out from the paper resting on the floor, falling on her back.

Immediately, she returns into her humanoid form: her face was extremely pale, her eyes were just white, her mouth was also white and wide open.

"… ah… ah… I… I'm me…?" Her eyes blinked several times.

"Grina, stand up." Mirii rose her head. "There is no reason to fear such system of teleportation."

"… I want to stay down… I want to enjoy the nice floor beneath me, since it's so calm and friendly…" Grina's expression was still the same.

Mirii shakes her head, as she turns behind. Kelly was walking in front of Mirii, with Hun staying on her right side.

"Do you know Emi and Eri?" Kelly smiles.

"The twins?" Mirii folds her arms.

"Yes!" Kelly's eyes closed. "They are waiting behind that shoji: open it only when you are absolutely sure you didn't forget anything."

"Fara can't access the drawing." Mirii's eyebrows lowered a bit. "She can't turn into a Squid…"

"I was talking that with Master Hun!" Kelly's arms moved up and down for a short while. "I'm going back and tell Fara that **young Inklings can jump inside a drawing, without turning into a Squid**."

"Ok. We will wait"

"Mirii, it's better we proceed." Hun nodded, while smiling. "I want to immediately start gathering pure energy, so the Shrine will be safe for a while."

Mirii giggles, looking at Hun.

"Alright, Hunley." She nodded. "I agree with your decision: this would also prove that you have fully taken your responsibilities." Her eyes closed.

"Listen to Emi and Eri, ok?!" Kelly's right arm was waving towards Mirii and Hun. "See you in a minute!"

Kelly turns into a Squid, jumping inside the drawing. Slowly, Grina stands up: her face was still pale.

"Tell me we return with a rocket… at least I will get some fun!" Grina's eyebrows were up, her mouth waving, while bending forward.

"Grina, do you want to rest in this room?" Mirii frowned a lot. "Your childish attitude is starting to get on my"

"I-I want to get out of this room, actually!" Grina looks down-left, her eyes glued on the paper sitting on the floor. "I-I can't stand the idea I-I may accidentally fall back in th-that paper!"

"Girl, like… leave the job to Bars!" The boy hugs Grina tightly. "If somethin' smells evil, I throw it in the trash!"

Grina blushes a lot: she smiles a bit, as her right hand rests on Bars' right arm.

"Th-thank you Barsy…" She giggles a bit. "… I could venture inside that paper many, many times with you…"

Bars chuckles, while blushing a lot. Mirii turns behind and walks towards the shoji.

"Please, everyone." Mirii's right hand rests on the shoji. "We need to listen well, otherwise we might get kicked out…"

The girl opened the door.

"WELCOME MASTER!" Emi and Eri both jumped with their arms wide open.

Mirii's irises shrunk, as she slightly tilts backwards. The twin's eyes almost popped out.

"Wait, you are not the Master!" Emi puffed her cheeks, while lowering her eyebrows.

"You are just that fangirl, following the Master everywhere he goes…" Eri puffed her cheeks, while lowering her eyebrows.

"F-fangirl?!" Mirii blushes a lot, as her mouth flattened. "I-I"

"Where is the Master?!" The twins bended forward, still frowning.

" _Wh-what's going on with those two?!_ " Mirii tilted backwards, as her mouth opened. " _… I wish that their older sister was here: I can imagine her punishing her younger sisters right in this instant._ "

"Mirii, what's happening?" Hun looks at the girl, as his mouth downturned.

"MASTER!" The twins smiled, while closing their eyes.

Immediately, they hugged Hun as the boy looked down on them and opened his arms. A vein popped out from Mirii's forehead, while her eyes were seeing the twins.

"We are so happy to see you again!" Emi rose her head, smiling widely.

"We missed you so much!" Eri rose her head, smiling widely.

Multiple veins popped out from Mirii's forehead.

"How did you even felt such"

The twins turned their heads over Mirii, as their faces' upper side was covered in darkness. A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side of her head.

"Ehm… who are you two, exactly?" Hun smiled, while closing his eyes, with his forehead covered in sweat.

"I'm Emi!" The orange Inkling girl jumped on her right, while smiling and closing her eyes.

"I'm Eri!" The purple Inkling girl jumped on her left, while smiling and closing her eyes.

They start spinning, moving towards each other.

"We are the Shrine Sisters!" Emi's right hand and Eri's left hand touched, as their eyebrows lowered a bit and her smiling mouth opened wide. "Support is our specialty!"

"Oh… that's nice!" Hun's eyes closed, while smiling. "Then, what you do to help Squids out?"

"We are guides!" Emi jumped forward, raising her arms.

"We can give advices too!" Eri jumped forward, raising her arms.

"Ok!" Hun nodded. "I really need some help, since I don't know what to do at this point…"

"This evening the Shrine is holding a ceremony in your honor!" Emi smiled, as her arms stretched down.

"We are celebrating your daring feat of capturing pure energy for us!" Eri nodded. "Didn't Kelly told you this?"

"No… although, I knew about the pure energy and the presence of many people." Hun nodded twice.

"That's ok!" Eri giggled, while closing her eyes. "Aside from the ceremony, our previous Master wants to announce some changing rules"

"Actually, I refuse those." Hun's eyebrows lowered a bit. "I want to keep my powers as normally as they are, since I'm ready to fully take my role as the Master."

"What?!" Emi's eyebrows rose, her downturned mouth opened. "M-Master, are you sure"

"EMI!" The purple little girl turns to her left, frowning a lot. "What are you doing discussing about the Master's decision?!"

"Bu-but Eri!" Emi turns her head to her right. "The Master, including the second one, don't have any experience on their role! They are still living"

"Emi, please…" Eri sighed. "If the Master says something, we must obey." She smiles a bit. "Besides, I'm trusting Master Hun…" She turns towards Hun. "I can feel a huge sense of kindness coming from him…"

"I-I do too…" Emi turns towards Hun, smiling a bit. "It's just, I-I'm worried a bit about his choice, since he still needs to get used to the lifestyle…"

"So?! We will help him out!" Eri jumped, while closing her eyes. "Our Master needs all the support he can get from us! His kindness needs to be even kinder! Also… I'm so excited to be his guide!" She starts waving around a bit. "Imagine all the honors, the ranking upgrades, the noble titles we will get from this job…!"

"Heeeeyy, aren't you helping the Master for that nice sense of kindness?!" Emi frowned, turning to her right. "I don't help others to receive something in exchange… I want to see them feeling better!"

"Where is the wrong part in aspiring some nice status?" Eri rose her mouth a bit, as her eyebrows went neutral and turns to her left. "Also, it's not like I want to charge prices to others for my support… I want to do a great job too!"

"But that last reason felt so much as the priority for you…" Emi snorted, turning over Hun. "What do you think, Master Hun? Do you agree with Eri's reasons?"

"Hmm…" Hun lowered his head while closing his eyes. "… I don't really see much of a problem in this." He rose his head, reopening his eyes. "As long as she truly helps out, everything is fine."

"But with her previous statement, it seemed like she's helping you JUST because you are the Master and not a kind person." Emi's eyebrows rose, as her mouth downturned. "I want to help you, Master, regardless of your role in this Shrine: becoming a better person might affect others positively, since they may want to become better too!"

"That's very nice from you, Eri." Hun nodded, while smiling. "I"

"I'm Emi, Master…" She rose her head.

"Ah!" Hun's eyes expanded. "S-sorry!" A sweat drop appears on his head's right side.

"No, don't worry… sometimes our friends say our names wrong." Emi giggled a bit.

"Master, it's time for you to be properly prepared." Eri bowed down for a moment. "Please, follow us: we will bring you in front of the male changing room, where you will wear a kimono."

"A kimono…?" Hun's head tilted to his right a bit." What's it?"

"A type of clothing!" Eri closed her eyes, while smiling. "You will find several hanging near walls!"

"Choose the one you like: since you never wore one, we will ask our older sister to activate a special power who lets you automatically wear it." Emi's hands were down, turning to her right. "Eri, be the one explaining the situation to Chie, while I accompany the Master"

"Why me?!" Eri frowned, while bending forward and turning to her left. "You go talk with Chie: I'll explain some more things at the Masters, while"

"That's what I feared you would say!" Emi frowned, bending forward. "You are going to adulate the Master while I'm absent! With me around, you can't do that since I would stop you"

"EMI!" Puffs of smoke came out from her ears. "Who said I'll adulate the Master?! I told you many times I want to truly help, since my kind heart asks me to do"

"You want those honors so much, since they count as winning for you!" Emi's eyes squeezed a bit. "Especially if YOU are the one who's winning, since you are using me for your goals!"

Eri gasped, as her eyes expanded and her irises shrunk.

"SH-SHUT UP EMI!" Eri kept stomping the floor. "I WILL NEVER USE MY BEST SISTER!" Her eyes got a bit watery. "I-I WOULD ESCAPE FROM THE SHRINE, IF I EVER DID"

"Be quiet."

Immediately, the two twins turned over Mirii: her head rose, her eyebrows were a bit down and her arms folded.

"… I want both of you go asking Chie about this power you mentioned, or else I'll be the one going to Chie, explaining the childish, violent behavior you have towards each other."

The twins' faces became paler, as their mouth flattened. Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"I'll wait for my other friends to come, including Hunley's sister, before moving in front of the changing rooms. Am I clear enough?"

The twins swallowed.

"Y-Yes…" Both their heads lowered.

"Then go." Mirii nodded. "Without complaining or bickering at each other, since it's giving me a headache."

The twins nodded, both sighing: they turned behind and walked forward, slowly. Mirii sighed loudly, lowering her head and closing her eyes.

" _I fear their support might cause more trouble than help… especially with their constant bickering._ "

"At first, I thought those two twins were really similar…"

Mirii rose back her head, opening her eyes and turning behind. Hun was looking at her, moving his arms a bit.

"… it feels so odd seeing how different they are from each other." He nodded, stopping moving his arms.

"They are young, Hunley… you shall forgive them for the nuisance they caused to you." Mirii's head rose. "Their older sister will already do something about the situation… there is no need for causing even more trouble to them."

"No no, I'm not really mad at them…" His eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side. "I was thinking if I should had done something better… they didn't seem too happy about the situation."

"Don't think about it, Hunley." Mirii's head shakes. "For now, you must change yourself properly inside the male changing room.

"And you know where it is…?" His eyes opened, while smiling a bit.

"Of course I do… this Shrine might look rather large, but"

"Where are Emi and Eri?!"

Hun jumped, turning behind and staring at Kelly: her irises shrunk, her hands covered her mouth while she was standing to Fara's right side. Bars and Grina were behind them, looking around and moving their mouths while forming words.

"F-forgive me, Master!" Kelly bowed down, as sweat jumped out from her head. "I-I rose my voice w-without thinking!" She rose back, with her eyebrows up and her mouth downturned.

"Eh eh, don't worry…" Hun shrugged. "I see you brought Fara with you too."

Fara smiled while nodding.

"Big bro, whil' I 'as waitin'… Tonna came!" She stands on tiptoes, raising her arms.

"What?!" Mirii stepped forward, frowning. "Impossible! She was"

"She said 'hat she got som' time… she wantd to spea' with ya!" Fara's eyebrows were up, as she sighed silently.

"N-no!" Sweat covered Mirii's forehead, as her teeth gritted. "Did she…" She swallows silently. "Did she still tell you a message to report at me…?"

"… ye'." Fara nodded, keeping her head down. "She wantd me to tell you somethin' about tomorrow…"

Everyone's expression became more serious, as a chilly atmosphere was falling down on their heads.

"I tol' her 'bout the Mall events…" Fara's head rose, as her eyebrows went up and her arms start moving a bit. "… th' news ar' about you and my big bro."

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"What did Tonna said to us?!" Hun frowned, inhaling with his nose loudly.

Grina's fingernails were on her mouth, as sweat starts coming from her head.

"Tomorrow, they said 'hat… th' Inklings who demonstrate in front of the Station **are considred violent an' dangerus**." Fara sighed. "In simplr wors… the' 're goin' to destroy shop 'indows, cars and 'uch wi' bats an' similar items!"

"Nnnngghhh!" Mirii bends forward, as her face got even paler. "Th-they already know about"

"The' are prparing in cas', Technie…" Fara's mouth downturned a lot. "The' wan' th' Station opned tomorrow… no exceptions."

"Wh-what the Headquarters will do, Fara?!" Mirii's irises shrunk. "Please, continue!"

"The' decided to sen' almost all Agents on th' area… includin' ya and Hun." Fara lowered.

"WHAT?!" Grina jumped in front of Fara. "THAT'S STUPID! HOW ABOUT THE WHOLE POLICE"

"GRINA, BE QUIET!" Mirii grabbed Grina's right shoulder with her right hand, twisting the girl in her direction. "ASIDE FROM SCARING HER, SHE WAS ABOUT TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!"

Mirii growled. Grina's eyebrows were up, shivering a bit.

"C-come on, don't tell me you"

"Grina, step aside! Now!" Mirii's right forefinger was pointing towards the floor. "You are standing on Inkinators' way…"

Grina sighed, slowly walking to her left. Mirii closes her eyes.

"Fara, please continue…" She sighed.

"Technie… Agents' role woul' be to suppor' th' police guards, by hiding in specific places an' makin' sure 'hat no more trouble happens whi' th' police guards protect th' shops and other surroundings." Fara's irises looked around.

"Does the Station count too?" Mirii's arms folded.

"… no, it doesn'." Fara's head shakes.

"CURSES!" Mirii's right foot stomped the floor. "CURSES! They want to make the Inklings conquer the Station!" Mirii's hands pulled her tentacles a bit. "Th-those darn… grrrrrr!"

Smoke came out from Mirii's ears.

"Those hypocrites' true goal is to direct the whole attack towards the Station… so Project Neo will return once more!"

"And they are sending even us to do their dirty work, so we can't do anything about it!" Hun was frowning a lot.

"No… no, I can't stay here." Mirii shakes her head. "I must immediately"

"No no, please!" Kelly's arms were waving laterally in front of Mirii.

"Technie, Tonna said 'hat she took a break for a shor' period of time… she's now returnin' in their 'hief offices." Fara opened her arms, shrugging a bit.

Mirii's right hand covered her eyes.

"… there is nothing we can do at this point." Mirii's hand slides down. "We must return as soon as possible in our room and take a good rest: me and Hunley must be in shape and awake for the major events happening tomorrow… in that time, we might think of a strategy to use for stopping the attack over the Station."

Mirii's head shakes.

"Unfortunately, because of his needing presence in this Shrine, it's impossible to come up with a clear strategy as I hoped… for now, let's just keep things going as it's with the exception of returning back in our rooms as soon as possible."

Mirii's head rose.

"Hun must save the Shrine as soon as possible… besides, the Shrine might give us a hand for stopping this attack."

"How about I go talk with the chiefs and say a little excuse?!" Grina's hands were on her head, as her knees were bending a bit down and sweat kept falling from the top of her forehead. "Th-the mission you two have to do is"

"You'll NOT do anything, ingrate!" Mirii lowered her head, while frowning and sliding her right foot forward. "The chiefs will start suspecting the whole team even more… we all need to still act as Agents, so we can still investigate on Project Neo and stopping it for good before they will cause even more trouble to innocent Squids!"

Mirii's right forefinger points forward.

"Am I clear?"

Grina rose her head, while closing her eyes, biting her lips and shaking her fists, which were in front of her shoulders, as she growled loudly.

"Wh-why the Inkinators can't watch a darn movie in peace?! WHY?!" A waterfall of tears were coming down from her eyes. "It's not fair… I just wanted to chill out with my friends… I want to laugh with them, play games with them, visit new places with them…!"

"Grina, please calm down." Mirii's eyes closed. "It's useless crying over those facts…"

"… sigh!" Grina's arms opened, as her head shakes and her eyes opened a little. "I can't get sad now…" Her right forefinger's side drenches her right eye. "It would feel like I'm giving up!"

"Like, I agree with you, girl!" Bars' left arm covered Grina's shoulders. "Seeing Greta Inkolina all sad, it really reminds me of that last episode from Ink, Turf, Splat!" He nodded.

Grina turns behind, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned.

"Ah yes, that one… I…" She lowered her head. "I cried for real, in that episode… despite my hate for the non-stopping acting career I had. I really believed in those adventures… I was so curious and excited to get in other new situations!" Her head rose back up. "So enthusiastic to share those moments with the audience…"

"Grina, can I have your attention?" Mirii's head rose.

"Yeah yeah, I know what you want…" Grina turns behind, keeping the same facial expression. "I really don't care at this point… I'll follow you, since this place doesn't seem to allow some free walking."

"But you can do that!" Kelly starts jumping a bit in place, while smiling. "As long as someone from the Shrine keeps an eye on you… which could be me!"

"Really?" Grina bended a bit forward, as her mouth opened a bit.

"Sure I can also be a trustworthy guide!" Kelly stops, while closing her eyes and growing her smile. "Do you want to walk around a bit?"

"That would be so cool!" Grina's mouth smiled, as her fists were in front of her body. "This Shrine feels so mysterious and magical, I can surely find something impressive!" Her eyes closed. "Maybe I could also find an information which could really help me out solving some annoying problem I may see in the future!"

"Well, it's more about the History of this Shrine…" Kelly nodded, as her mouth forms a small 3. "But you might want to learn more about the Hot Baths: healthy, relaxing, capable of even solving some problems you got on yourself."

"Hey, can I take a bath?" Grina grins a bit, as her hands fell on her hips. "I really would need a stress-reliever after the stuff I got into."

"Right now, the Hot Baths are closed…" A sweat drop appears on Kelly's left side of her head, while her eyes closed. "But I can guide you for a bit, around the Shrine… first of all, **everyone must wear a kimono**."

"Oh girl, like for real?" Bars groaned, as his arms opened. "It would be easier if I try balancing on a pebble!"

"Can you wear one?" Kelly's head tilted to her left.

"Yeah, but… I don't feel like even thinkin' about some kimono, girl!" His eyebrows went up, his eyelids were on the middle, his mouth rose and his shoulders shrugged. "It feels so funky for me… like I'm the Dude of Power, not Mr. Traditional Traditions. It's… I don't know!"

"But everyone must wear one: it's a rule of respect the Shrine have for everyone." Kelly downturned her mouth a bit. "Please, wear one… I don't want to fight with the Shrine people, just to let you keep your clothes. Also, it's just for this one time! I mean, you aren't going to visit our Shrine every day, right?"

"Well… if you let me keep that paper, sure I could!" Bars chuckles. "Like, I wouldn't mind taking relaxing baths, feeling all the energy to lift up some boulders… or even barrels!"

Kelly giggled.

"The paper will just be here momentarily." She nodded, as her hands clasped together.

"Bars, I order you to wear a kimono." Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded. "You came here to stay with Grina… then, you will assume all the responsibilities and not causing trouble to others, since they don't deserve such fate."

"Girl, like…" Bars blushes a bit. "… you know what? Alright, fine! I'll wear a kimono… but just because I hate seeing you angry, girl."

Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"Is that because you are scared of me…?"

"Naaah!" Bars chuckles. "Like, you already exploded because of Tonna's shenanigans… can't make you explode more!"

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Mirii frowned. "Have you been paying attention, Bars?!"

"Ehm… heh." Bars shrugged. "For what? It's not like I'm really involved or anything…"

Mirii growled. Kelly starts dancing, standing in between the two Squids.

"Let's noooot waste any moooorree tiiiiiimmeee…" Her arms were pointing behind Mirii. "Let's go! Let's go! Time is preeecciioouuusss!" She starts jumping, passing Mirii.

She turns behind, as her right eye squeezed slightly.

"… hmpf, enough with the chat." The girl walks towards Kelly. "Everyone, please cooperate: no one shall get on Hunley's way!"

"Don't worry, Mirii…" He blushes a bit, rushing towards Mirii's right side. "I still didn't fall into any mistake…"

Bars and Grina stared at each other.

"… how about it, big boy?" Her tongue sticks out. "Shall we play the tourist game?"

"Eh eh! Like, as long as I don't get to memorize stuff since it overheats the brain of mine." He grins a bit, as his eyes closed.

"Eh eh! A role model student you are…" Grina turns behind. "Then prepare yourself for some kimono wearing time!" She starts walking.

"Man, like they got the tradition too far… how about giving more space to progress for once? It's supposed to be better anyway!" Bars follows Grina.

"Retro does it better, Barsy!" Grina's head turns to her right, as her right eye winked. "Why doing more trial and errors, when you got already the past who provides the best solution?"

Mirii's head rose.

" _She still thinks to have fun more than understanding her position… tsk. Since I'm here, it would be not a bad idea to investigate a bit more around the Shrine… and find out information which could help me stop Project Neo and save all those innocent Squids. Inkopolis shall live in a land of peace… and maturity._ "


	225. The Beginning Returns - Chapter 5

**Make sure to send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _Here I am, once again... inside the sacred Shrine._ " Mirii's head rose. " _This time however… it appears that the hall is much more populated than I remembered._ "

Inklings and a few humanoid sea creatures such as Shrimps, Stingrays and so on were gathered around, each wearing a different kind of kimono. Their eyes were all staring at Hun, which was wearing a black kimono.

" _Uhm… this is not the first time I'm seeing Stingrays who are not working for that pirate…_ " Her eyes squeezed. " _Since I'm here, I may ask to that male Stingray if he knows anything about the recent Stingray attacks happening around our city: I might get a clue about what the Stingrays are up to._ "

Mirii was wearing a light pink kimono with drawn red, pink, and white flowers, tied with a stripped obi: her tentacles were tied in a ball above her head, surrounded by red and white flowers. She walks with her hands down, the left one above the right one. She stops in front of a tall male Stingling wearing a black kimono, as her eyes closed while clearing her voice.

"Excuse me?"

The male Stingling turns to his right, lowering his head.

"Yes?"

"Can you please answer this question? It's very important for Inkopolis' future." Mirii's head rose, as her eyes opened.

"Uhm? What's the question, miss?" His head tilted to his right.

"Do you happen to know anything about Stingrays using a flying ship as their main vehicle and goo as their own weapon?" Her eyes squeezed.

"No, I don't." His head shakes.

"I see…" Her nose wiggled. " _He doesn't know…? I don't understand… no, he must know something!_ " She frowns slightly. " _He belongs to their same family, after all! I must press him with more questions: I will not rest until I'm absolutely sure there is nothing left to check._ "

Mirii's head lowered for a moment, closing her eyes.

"Do you know Stingrays who use technology?"

"No no." His head shakes.

"… have you ever seen a Stingray wearing like a pirate?" Mirii's head rose.

"The only Stingrays I ever saw are the ones you can find around the Shrine, miss." He nodded. "We are a small group of Stingrays, as you might notice…"

His arms folded.

"But why is it so important for you to know if I happen to meet those other Stingrays…?" His eyebrows lowered a bit. "I would like to hear the answer, since I don't understand the purpose of those questions."

"Stingrays are attacking our city recently." Mirii nodded. "We do not know the reason why they are doing this… but if we do, we might stop them before they have another chance to attack us."

"Uhm…" His right hand was massaging his chin. "Maybe… maybe I know exactly what kind of information you might need for that."

"Please, sir… do tell." Mirii's hands clasped, smiling a bit.

"It's something my grandpa used to tell me…" He looks up, still keeping his previous position. "Apparently, a long time ago… **an internal war between Stingrays happened**. Some managed to escape… which descendants are all here in this Shrine." He nodded, as his right hand fell down.

"The reason of the war?" Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded.

"I think… I think he said something about **power management** …" He looks up.

" _Power management…? It probably must be related to political motives, but just to be sure let's still ask more specification._ " Mirii's right forefinger rested on her right cheek. "What do you mean with power management?"

"Political reasons." He nodded. "Although, I don't know the details because my grandpa didn't know them as well. He escaped together with my grandma and others, venturing around the Forest of Meditation and receive hospitality from the Master and owner of that era."

"Uhm…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a little. "Why your grandpa escaped?"

"Because the war destroyed his previously bought apartment: he was thinking that something bad about him and grandma would happen too, so he decided to join Stinglings who were escaping as fast as they could…"

"I see…" Mirii's right forefinger taps on her right cheek, as her left hand grabbed her right elbow. " _Uhm… at the moment I have no other questions. Except… this huge pain in my stomach. I… I'm feeling so lonely, right now._ "

Mirii sighed silently.

" _I can't concentrate if this pain is still persisting. I must find Hunley as soon as possible… he's the only one who can really cheer me up._ " Mirii bowed down. "Thank you for dedicating your time to answer my questions…" She rose back. "You were generous."

"No problem, miss!" The Stingling's right hand waved towards Mirii's direction, as he walks to the right.

The girl kept looking at the man for a moment: she turns behind, beginning to walk as well.

" _Something in particular from the Stingray's past may explain why they are attacking our city…_ " Her head rose. " _If I keep digging in their motive, I'll eventually find the perfect way to make them stop attack us… and also to stop them from standing in my way: I want to be the one who ceases Project Neo._ "

Mirii frowned.

" _Those behind the project shall learn to never stand on perfection's way._ "

Her head turned to her right, seeing a large group of Inklings walking forward. Bars and Grina, both wearing each a different kimono, were walking towards Mirii. Bars was wearing a dark blue kimono, Grina a pink-orange kimono with different kinds of red-pink butterflies spread around it. Her obi was depicting flowers colored like the butterfly and her tentacles were simply tied in a ball on her head.

Her eyelids lowered in the middle, as her right hand was holding a small, hand fan showing a blue sky with butterflies opening their wings.

"There you are!" Grina's right hand was waving the hand fan a bit, while smiling. "I thought we had to explore the whole Shrine in order to find you…"

"I was asking information to a Stingray." Mirii's head rose. "He doesn't know anything about the Stingrays."

"There is no time for that!" Grina turns behind as her left arm moved from behind to forward. "They are about to start a ceremony in honor of Hunry and his sister: you don't want to miss it, do you?"

"Of course I'll attend the ceremony." Mirii starts walking. "Hunley is about to receive his true perfection status."

"I don't understand why you wanted so much to stay here all alone…" Grina's head turned to her right. "Didn't you felt a bit alone?"

"I was near Hunley, before asking that Stingray about those questions…" Mirii nodded. "Then people came out and started to talk with him… and I decided to walk out, so Hunley would fully take his moment to shine as the Shrine Master he is."

"Yeah, we saw him walking inside a room." Grina's right forefinger rose. "I have to say that I'm also rather excited, considering the amount of magic we might see during the ceremony!" She clapped her hands.

Mirii's head lowered a bit, as her eyebrows rose.

"I… I'm also a bit anxious…" She sighed loudly.

"Why?" Bars' turns his head to his right. "Like, what's the matter, girl?"

"It's about tomorrow… and Hunley too." Mirii's eyes closed. "After the ceremony, he's going to capture a lot of pure energy… and according to Kelly, this will really tire him." Her head rose back. "Tomorrow he may get so tired, he might even barely standing up…"

Mirii's mouth downturned.

"I really wish to not go tomorrow for the mission and also let Hunley rest more… not only we will not run unnecessary risks, but I can effectively help Hunley more inside the Headquarters than outside, considering the amount of attention we both need to have on the mission itself than on ourselves."

"I agree with that, Mirii…" Grina nodded, as her eyebrows rose. "Don't worry, I'll think of a plan to"

"Grina, the only ones who can do something are the staff working for the Shrine." Mirii turns her head forward, seeing a shoji. "Is this the room?"

"Nope!" Grina's right forefinger pointed to her right. "Over there! Near the Altar!"

"Ah, I see…" Mirii's head turns to her right. "… before the ceremony starts, I need to talk with Chie: she might help us for tomorrow's troubling problem."

The three Inklings turned to their right, while still walking on the floor.

"Kelly said that the staff was already inside that room." Grina's right hand was waving up and down. "I guess they were preparing everything…"

"I'll talk to Chie later, though." Mirii's right hand rested on a shoji. "I do not want to delay the ceremony… that will delay Hunley's job too."

Her right hand slides the shoji: several people were all sitting down, with their legs folded and surrounding a square surface composed of large, square tiles colored white. Their mouths were sealed. Emi and Eri were each standing near a pillar, which were each sitting on one of the squared floor's top edges.

Eri turned her head backwards after some seconds. Emi lowered her head and looked at Eri.

"Heh, what's up with the sudden silence…?" Grina looks around, while smiling a bit and whispering. "Can't see much sense of energy around…"

"They are talking between each other, telepathically." Mirii nodded, whispering and lowering her hands on the middle. "I'll move forward, so I can see Hunley better." She walks slowly around the crowd.

Gently, Mirii lowered down and sits on the floor, folding her legs and raising her head a bit.

" _Hunley is about to come here, in front of me… I… I hope he doesn't become too nervous._ " Mirii frowned very slightly, as she did not breathe for a moment. " _I-I'm not sure what can I do to calm him down, from here…_ "

Eri turned behind once more. Her left hand starts moving up and down. Emi's eyes expanded.

" _Something tells me Eri saw Hunley coming…_ " Mirii's eyes closed. " _I really wish to sit on an armchair, though… the pain from my back is getting stronger._ "

Eri walked in between the pillars, facing the people and raising her arms.

"Everyone! Please give a big applause to our new, beloved Master: Hun!"

Clapping sounds came up in the air: two Inkling women wearing a kimono were walking towards the square floor, throwing red and blue flowers down. They were smiling, their eyes were staring the shoji. They each walked towards the nearest side, bowing down.

Four Inkling men, wearing black kimonos and each holding a pole on their shoulder, were slowly walking towards the center. Hun was sitting on a small armchair, standing on a green platform with poles sticking from the corners: Fara was sitting on the left side, with her hands standing on the armchair's arms.

They both smiled, raising their right hands and waving them over the people, as they slowly turn around. The men lowered the platform, walking each over the square floor's corner, bowing down. Hun stands up, with his arms stretching forward and his hands open.

"Please, lift back your postures." His head turned left and right.

The bowing Inklings lifted back their postures, smiling and staring at Hun. Fara's tentacles were rolled up on the top of her head, wearing a red kimono with a variety of flowers colored either pink or orange. Her black obi was depicting a trail of red flower shapes going all around it. Her head rose, tilted towards her brother.

"I… I thank you so much for attending this small ceremony!" Hun bowed down.

Emi and Eri's eyes expanded, as their mouths opened wide. The people were looking at each other. Mirii's eyebrows lowered.

" _Their expression… are they implying that Hunley is wrong?!_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _I hope they will notice such hypocrisy soon… no one have the right to attack kindness._ "

Hun rose his posture back, as his hands start rubbing together, while his head kept turning around. "I… well, this is the first time I ever attend such… ehm… ceremony!"

Sweat starts jumping from his head. Mirii's eyebrows rose.

" _Oh no… pl-please, Hunley._ " Her teeth exposed, gritting slightly. " _Sh-show perfection in front of those people… yo-you are the Master! Th-the guide to look for!_ "

"But I… I want to say something concerning the… the… changes!" He jumps a bit, raising his right forefinger and smiles. "I… well, I don't accept those incoming changes from"

"Master, wait!" Eri jumped on Hun's left side, as her eyebrows were up. "You weren't supposed to say that now… Chie told you to say the promises first!" Her irises went to her left. "She told you this many"

"Eri, leave the Master alone!" Emi's hands were on her shoulders, as her face was extremely pale, standing on Eri's right ear and her eyebrows skyrocketed on her forehead. "You can't"

"Emi, the Master is in trouble!" Eri frowned a bit. "We must support him, even in times like this: he counts on us, he's the kindest Master we had for a long time!"

"But"

"Don't you remember what he did before?!" Eri's eyes squeezed a bit. "He let the showing Inklings raising up… while they must stay bended down for all the ceremony!"

Voices came up from the air, as people turned their heads towards others. Emi looks around: she jumped forward, bending forward and stretching her arms down.

"BE QUIET, PLEASE!"

Everyone's head pointed at Emi.

"… the ceremony…" She lifts her posture, lowering her head. "… the ceremony is ruined… and the fault is all ours…"

She sniffed loudly.

 _That's not true!_

 _Keep the Master talking!_

 _He needs help! Don't leave him all alone!_

Emi rose her head, as her mouth opened and her head turned around.

"W-wait…" Her irises shrunk. "… you don't care?!"

"Emi, listen to me…" Eri walks on Emi's left side.

Her twin sister twisted her head, seeing Eri smiling and nodding.

"This Master is not like the previous ones we had…" Her eyes closed. "He's very kind… and also shy." She giggles.

Hun blushes a bit, smiling slightly.

"Let him keep on talking: his kindness is stronger than his own words." Eri's hands grabbed Emi's left arm, pulling a bit.

Emi smiled, nodding and looking at her sister.

"… alright." She turns towards Hun. "Forgive me, Master…" Emi bended down. "I-I wasn't thinking about my actions yet again…"

"Don't worry…" He chuckles a bit, as his eyes closed. "Do stand up, please."

Emi immediately stands up.

"And… well…" His head lowered a bit, as his irises went to his right. "I… I forgot about the promises… actually, I forgot almost everything about the ceremony…" His eyes closed. "… I should be the one apologizing for not doing my job…"

 _The Master is apologizing?!_

 _No, Master! No!_

 _Please continue talking! You are doing fine!_

Hun's head rose, opening his eyes and raising his mouth a bit.

"I wish I could remember a bit more… sometimes it's just a bit hard." He nodded. "… I promise that I'll improve myself!" He frowned very slightly. "I will become… brave! And… I-I'll help the Shrine too!" He nodded. "I-I want to make sure that everyone is smiling and enjoying their time here! No one shall deserve living in frustration… I-I'll be the one who will live in such state, if th-that ever happens!"

Loud claps were dominating the air: voices joined the clapping sounds as well, screaming and calling the Master. Hun smiles widely, as sweat went down from his head and he waves his right hand a bit.

"Th-thank you to all of you!" He bowed down. "Thank you for being so patient with me… I-I admit to not really have much experience on being th-the guide you are looking for…" He rose back up. "Although… before I begin capturing pure energy, I really want to say something about the changing rules since… I-I do not agree with them."

Everyone kept staring at Hun. Mirii was blushing a lot, as her eyes were a bit watery and her hands were covering her mouth.

"I'm ready to take my responsibilities as the Master of the Shrine… I-I'll come here more frequently, to make sure that everything is fine and fixing major problems affecting the Shrine." He looks around, lowering his eyebrows slightly. "Please, give me a chance to demonstrate my capacities…"

He bows down again.

"Please! I… I have to stop an incoming attack in Inkopolis, tomorrow!" He rose back up, as his eyebrows rose. "I-I can't stay here yet… innocents are counting on me!"

Voices raise in the air once again. Hun's ears rose, as steps coming from behind him were getting louder. He turns behind, seeing Fara with her eyes white, standing still.

"Hun…" She walks in front of him. "… the time has come. We must capture pure energy for the Shrine, before fiendish forces will destroy the very symbol of our community."

Hun lowered his head, which raised in about 3 seconds: he turns behind, showing his eyes completely white. A loud gasp covered the air, as everyone bowed down except Mirii, Bars and Grina.

" _… this must be Hunley's Master form…_ " Mirii's head rose. " _Can't say I appreciate such appearance: it really makes him look like someone hypnotized by invisible forces._ "

"People of the Shrine." Hun's arms rose, keeping his expression. "You heard my sister, the one closer to understand the secret of being a Master. She is the only one who can expose my role fully… which in turn, gives me the possibility to understand the path I must take."

His arms lowered.

"I, Master Hun, ask each of you to lift your postures…"

Everyone rose their postures, staring at Hun.

"I cannot proceed if I don't take some precautions for tomorrow." He nodded.

Mirii's irises shrunk.

" _Is he… still Hunley?!_ " She bended forward. " _Hunley… please, be yourself…_ " Her hands clasped. " _Your kindness is the only cure in front of this pain I'm suffering inside my chest._ "

"I have a favor to ask… to the friend ninjas looking at me: a male and a female ninja shall disguise respectively as me and Mirii, pretending to join the Agents in their mission of the next day. For more details, please discuss to Mirii."

Mirii stands up, as her face was red, her mouth opened wide and her irises shrunk. Hun looks at her, smiling.

"I have to go for now…" He nodded. "Once I finish capturing the pure energy… I promise… **I will summon a Shrine Legend upon Inkopolis**."

Silence fell in: Hun turns behind, beginning to walk. Fara starts walking too, standing on his left side. Mirii looks around: everyone's faces were extremely pale. Her head rose.

" _… a Shrine Legend… I wonder what that is…_ " Her eyes squeezed. " _Mostly, I would like_ "

Everyone stands up, turning towards the shoji, which immediately opened.

" _… Hunley… because of you, I can sleep safely this night._ " She smiles. " _I can't wait to see that movie with you…_ "

She starts walking, smiling a bit more.

" _… so I can learn more about your tastes… and hopefully, I would be able to always make you smile because of that._ " Her eyes closed for a moment.

"Yahooooo!"

Mirii's eyes opened: Grina kept jumping, while her eyes closed and her left fist was pointing at the ceiling.

"The movie! We will get to see the mooovvviiieeee!" Her feet's heels touched in midair.

"Yippie!" Kelly jumped from the right, starting to dance in place. "We will watch the movie! We will watch theee movie!"

She turns to her left, looking at Mirii and smiling widely.

"Aren't you happy too, Mirii?!" Her eyes closed. "You can share more time with the Master!"

Mirii blushes a lot, frowning a bit.

"Wh-why that reasoning?! I-I…" Her head tilted up-left, as her irises moved in the same direction. "I'm indeed looking forward to see this movie… and I'm relieved that tomorrow I can rest a bit more, considering my need for energy."

"Eh eh!" Kelly jumped lightly, moving towards Mirii and stopping in front of her. "Before leaving, you have to say everything concerning tomorrow to the chosen ninjas, so they can build up a quick plan to use."

"I will." Mirii's head rose. "But before I do that… I would like to know more about the Shrine Legend figure, Hunley just"

"You don't know?!" Kelly's jaw dropped. "Didn't Emi and Eri ever explained that"

"Why you don't say Eri AND Emi? I'm the leader, after all."

Kelly's head turned to her left, seeing the twins with her heads a bit up and their face frowning very slightly.

"Hiiiii!" Both Kelly's arms waved in front of the twins. "I was just mentioning you two!" The girl waved left and right, while her eyes closed and her mouth formed a small 3. "When the Master finished, would you like to come with me to watch a nice story?"

"A… movie?!" Emi bended forward, as her eyebrows rose. "Which movie"

"Emi!" Eri's head turned to her right. "We can't leave the Shrine unless we have authorization from Chie: I don't want to get another warning from her, after the very first one…"

"C-come on, Eri…!" Emi turns to her left, bending forward and waving around. "You know that I watch as many movies as possible from Chie's laptop! They are so real and well made… most of them are literally masterpieces!"

"Bah!" Eri's right hand went from up to down, as her face grimaces. "They are so fake and cheap… they all act egocentric and conceited too, as if they are all big shots!"

"That's not true!" Emi frowned. "The people who act are all so generous and kind… Chie also shows me those backstage moments, where everyone is smiling and having a great time! It such a beautiful thing making movies: you can just taste what life is."

"We HAVE lives, Emi!" Eri frowned. "We don't need any movies to remind us how life is… we are living one! Besides, none of those egoistic Squids can act with the use of their natural feelings since that's the hardest thing to present in a story."

Mirii's right hand covered her eyes, as she sighed loudly.

" _They keep bickering about the stupidest of the reasons… when those two will learn to cooperate like true sisters?! Sooner or later, they will both start a war at each_ "

"That's impossible, Mirii."

Her right hand slides down, seeing Eri standing in front of her with her hands down.

"We are the Shrine Sisters for a reason." She nodded. "That's to keep high the value of our beloved family. After this ceremony, I'm sure our family will gain even more value than before, despite its failing direction…"

"Failing direction?!" Mirii frowned, gritting her teeth. "Weren't you the one saying"

"I'm not accusing the Master!" Eri frowned. "He did a great job, showing his true self to everyone! Even when the ceremony was pretty much ruined… people understood him! They believed him in every second!"

Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"Eri, did you really wanted to adulate Hunley before…? Just like what your sister is saying?"

Eri turns her head to her right, lowering her eyelids and raising her mouth a bit.

"… she really talks without thinking. Always standing in our family's way…" Her head turns forward. "We both know you are his most beloved fangirl, Mirii… but when I was thinking to adulate him, I didn't wanted to trick him with that."

Her eyebrows went up.

"You know him too, Mirii… he's scared of the Shrine." Her eyes closed. "He looks like someone who wants to escape and go back in his humble lives…" She bends forward. "If he does, our Shrine"

"I know the story behind the Shrine, Eri." Mirii nodded. "Hunley needs to stay here…"

"I was thinking to give him compliments, so he might start liking more the place…" Eri sighed, after raising her posture. "Actually, I really wanted to become friends with his sister Fara, since she's around our age and she might feel a bit lonely too considering the Squids she's around with…"

"But do you really want to be her friend, Eri?" Emi's eyebrows rose, her mouth downturned. "If you lie to her, you are lying to yourself."

"I'm saying the truth, Emi." Eri nodded. "It's not just because we will receive more honors since she's a Master too… I really want to make sure I give both of them a reason to stay. We must preserve the Shrine, Emi… Chie is counting on us!"

" _… maybe I should ask one more question, before leaving them alone: something which is really bugging me..._ " Mirii cleared her voice. "Eri?"

"I heard you, Mirii." Eri turns in front of her. "You want to know what's so special about our family receiving more values."

"Yes… you seem extremely interested in that." Mirii lowered her head, closing her eyes.

"That's something everyone is very interested in." Eri smiled. "Even Emi, despite her looks."

Emi lowered her head, as her eyebrows rose.

"But I wanted to do it honestly… otherwise it wouldn't feel fair at all."

"Kelly, us and other people working for the Shrine receive honors and etc. based on what they do." Eri turns behind, staring at the Altar. "The more value a family gets, the more possibility they have to work together with the Master and receive almost all the powers offered by the Shrine."

Her smile grew.

"Aside from that, they will also obtain gifts from the Shrine such as ornaments for the house, the possibility to live in a larger house, the possibility to travel around the world and utilize the gold offered to us… and last but not least, a bigger authority level." She turns behind, while smiling widely and closing her eyes.

"Eri really likes that last reason…" Emi sighed. "So she can always pretend to win every time."

"Because of the ceremony, our authority raise up drastically!" She nodded. "Now we can give orders even to Seniors who previously treated us like little kids!"

A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side of her head.

" _You are still little kids…_ "

Eri frowned. Mirii expanded her eyes.

"… yes, you are right…" Eri's eyes squeezed. "… but we are little kids who can decide orders AND reward or punish the sent people." Her head rose. "It's a bit unfortunate you aren't working here, Mirii… I would had sent you to clean dishes at the fountain, so you would start getting rid of that perfection word you have in your mind."

"Nnnggghh!" Mirii bended forward. " _Me, obeying to a little kid?! No! I-I'm the one who's closer to perfection! No one shall rule over perfection!_ "

"Figures." Eri closes her eyes. "You are still thinking about it, ever since you stood foot in here…"

Eri walks in front of Mirii, standing on tiptoes and looking directly at her eyes: Mirii swallowed silently.

"Despite the fact you are not working here… I can still give you this very specific task for you." Eri squeezed her eyes a bit. "Make sure the Masters desire to live here… do that and I'll guarantee you the closest position near Master Hun, I can give you." Her eyes closed. "You can even say this to Chie, it's not a problem for us at all."

Eri took a brief, loud breath.

"If you ignore this task, then I'll make sure you can't even take a step inside the Shrine!" Eri opened her eyes, frowning. "I'm not trying to crush you with this, Mirii… the Shrine absolutely needs its true Masters to survive. We got so lucky that the prophecies were in our favor… we can't trust on luck anymore, considering the drastic situation the Shrine fell into!"

A single sweat slides down from Mirii's left side of her head.


	226. The Beginning Returns - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Hey hey, there…"

Eri turns behind, facing Grina: her hands were resting on her hips. She was smiling widely, looking down at the little girl.

"Look at the little boss down here!" Grina bended down, as her eyes closed. "Bossing Miss Perfection, like a true one! The most authority an adult can only wish!"

Eri smiled.

"Why…" She nodded. "I know exactly how to be the leader!"

"You sure do!" Grina opened her mouth, which was forming a round shape. "I'm shocked by such incredible wising skills you have, despite your young age…!"

"Indeed I'm incredible…!" Her eyes closed. "I always knew I had what it takes to give wise orders to everyone!" She stood in tiptoes for a moment. "It was just a matter of time, before I got the chance to demonstrate such natural skills."

"And you are still young… once you mature, you might send so many wise orders, you might sit on a throne and have many servants feeding you with fruits!" Grina rose up, as her arms opened wide.

Eri grins widely, as her mind was seeing herself sitting on a throne, opening her mouth as an Inkling man holding a grape with his right thumb and forefinger moved his right hand towards her small mouth, pushing the grape inside.

"… who are you?" Eri smiled widely.

"The name is Grina…" She bowed down. "Grina Inkol!"

"Grina… would you and your friends like to take a bath in the Hot Baths? I can ask Chie to"

"Thank you for the offer, maybe me and my friends will dive in the refreshing baths another time." Grina lifts her posture, as her hands were on her hips. "Instead, I would like to know what great things you will do later on." Her eyes closed, keeping her smile. "The curiosity is splatting me!"

"What I will do…?" Eri looks up, as her right forefinger was tapping her right cheek. "Well, of course I would start by looking around the Shrine and see if there is anything to fix or improve…"

"Aaaaah, so wise!" Grina bended down, as her left hand rested on Eri's right shoulder. "That's truly the best decision a great leader would take!" Her left hand patted her right shoulder. "Although, I was also expecting something else…"

"What?" Eri opened her mouth.

"Well…" Grina lowered and shook her head. "… naaaah, on second thought, the thing I was thinking isn't that much worth to mention: I can give ideas, not solutions to any problem."

"No no, please do say the thing you have in mind!" Eri's eyebrows rose.

"Oh…!" Grina rose her head back, while smiling and closing her eyes. "Then, I guess I can't really be quiet if this wise, little girl wants to know about the thing I got in mind."

"Please do say it!" Eri smiled. "I'll never judge a person who tries to express a valid idea for my role in this Shrine…"

"You said before that you can give many wise orders to everyone…" Grina's head tilted to her right. "I was wondering if you could also change something a little bit too…"

"I'm sure I can." Eri nodded. "Because I'm strictly working with the Masters, me and Emi can indeed change something around the Shrine, especially with the approval from the Masters themselves!"

"Really…" Grina's eyebrows lowered slightly. "… then, you would also be able to change the Masters' location place, permanently."

"Huh?!" Eri's eyes expanded, as her mouth opened wide. "W-wait… that's almost impossible!" Her mouth downturned. "The people here will never agree to such order, since they want to see the Masters"

"What's that…?" Grina's mouth opened wide, her eyes grew even wider. "I thought you had a lot of power in your hands… enough to get feed with fruits, while sitting on a throne!"

"Of course I have more power!" Eri frowned, puffing her cheeks a bit. "I can order whatever I want, especially with the approval of the Masters!"

"Then… if you can really do that, but you are still refusing to order such task… does that mean you don't think to be as powerful as you thought to be…?" Grina's eyes blinked two times.

Eri's face got paler, as sweat covered her forehead.

"You are admitting to lose against the people…?" Grina's eyebrows rose.

"L-losing? ME?!" Eri's fingers fell on her chest. "NO! I-I'm not! Those people will listen to me! I-I can easily get his approval! I-I know I'm always choosing the best for both Masters!"

"Your words are promising… but the facts speak louder." Grina stands up, nodding. "Your mind will always remind that you didn't do nothing about"

"My mind will never say that!" Eri stomped the floor with her right foot. "Because I'm not losing against a bunch of people coming from lower values! No way!" Her cheeks puffed.

Grina closes her eyes, smiling and lowering her head.

"Then… if I would say that the Masters shall stay inside Inkopolis, since they can easily protect the city from there… and why not, even convincing people to believe in the Shrine much more than before"

"Hold it!" Eri's right arm stretched forward. "I… I-I was already thinking about the same reasons! I strongly believe that this is the best choice for the Master!" She smiled. "I… I will talk with Master Hun about this idea: I'm so sure he will agree with me! From there, it's all a matter of time before the Masters' new locations are close to Mirii and his friends!"

"Eeerriiii…" Emi downturned her mouth, as her eyebrows rose. "You want to do that, so you can boss everyone around pretending that the Master told you"

Eri's right hand covered her mouth, as she chuckles with her head turned behind, sweat covering her face and forming a large grin while closing her eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha, don't mind my sister… she's just jealous about me!" Eri nodded rapidly.

Emi moved her arms and legs, while frowning a lot and puffing her cheeks.

"Why don't you all take a nice walk around the Shrine? I have a little private discussion to make with Emi, before receiving the Masters from their pure energy capture session." Eri walks, dragging her twin sister with her.

"Alright!" Grina's right hand was waving towards the twins. "See you later you two!"

Eri's left hand waved towards Grina, then the small girl sprinted while still dragging Emi and leaving a cloud of dust behind. Grina's head was shaking slowly.

"Little dictators grow…" She sighed. "That's so true…"

"Grina, you lied the whole time to Eri… right?" Mirii's head rose, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"There is one thing I truly believe in, Mirii…" Grina's head shakes, while pointing at Mirii. "Hunry shouldn't stay here at all." She nodded. "He's going to get even more out of touch than before!" Her right arm opened to her right. "There is literally nowhere near to go outside of this Shrine… he doesn't get to experience the common life of this current generation."

"… Hunley still needs to protect the Shrine." Mirii nodded. "He has responsibilities to fulfill."

"He can stay with you!" Grina smiled. "Aren't you happy for that?"

"I'm… glad for that." Mirii smiled a bit. "I'm also glad that ninjas will help us out: me and Hunley really deserve some rest."

"Tomorrow afternoon, I planned a short holiday for the Inkinators team only!" Grina's eyebrows lowered a bit, keeping her smile.

"A short holiday…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"Yep!" Grina's right thumb rose, as her right eye closed. "While you were sleeping in those two days, I found a nice deal on the Inknet: 1000 coins for renting a house in the middle of the woods, for just one night! Actually, I still have to accept the offer… but since tomorrow you and Hunry are in shape, I might as well confirm it."

"What kind of house you rented?!" Mirii bended forward, while frowning. "You didn't even considered Tonna's decision on the matter: what if she'll not give the team the permission?!"

"Well, that could have been indeed a problem… until recently." Grina grins slightly. "Tonna will not really stand in the way, this time…"

"How about the other Agents?!" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "They will get suspicious… Tonna might not"

"Sheesh! It's just a little holiday, Mirii…" Grina's mouth rose, while shrugging. "Besides, I heard that in this month in particular, Agents do have the choice to go out and pass a short holiday whenever they want."

"… I see." Mirii's head rose. "How about the house you want to rent?"

"Ah, that!" Grina's eyes closed, while smiling. "The lounge has a nice, large television! I can show you some photos, where you can see the television and a VHS player sitting below it."

"A VHS player…?" Mirii frowned. "No wonder the price is so cheap… hmpf, I'm someone who wants to keep with the modern times, technologically speaking… such house is making me wish to pass the holiday inside the treehouse, since at least I can find my technological gadgets to use."

"Aaawww, why not visiting a new place?" Grina's mouth downturned. "You might learn something new and live a new experience with Hunry!"

Mirii's head turned to her right.

"… can't you just choose another one of those deals?"

"They are all so pricy…" Grina sighed. "I wanna keep some money, for buying somethin' fresh like a Blu-ray movie to watch every time."

She smiled.

"Once Hunry and Fara are done with their jobs, I have a nice Action movie for the night!" Grina's eyes closed while smiling. "We will take the table and chairs out of your room and then we might ask Kelly to draw us some sofas, so not only we get something comfortable to stretch on, your bed will have just you and Hunry."

Mirii blushes a lot, as her eyes expanded.

"W-well…" She breathes loudly, as her eyes squeezed a bit. "Kelly has to draw some pillows too, since I have only one."

Grina turns around.

"Speaking of Kelly, where she went?" Her right eyebrow rose. "I thought she wanted to watch the movie with us… that might be a problem, if she doesn't come: what comfortable furniture I can get?!"

"The chair." Mirii's head rose, while folding her arms. "Although, I do have a couple of armchairs to sit on: as long as you two don't put your feet on them, you can use them. I want to keep my furniture as cleanly as possible."

"That might do a bit… although, I do want something to get my feet on." Grina's head looked up.

"The chair you brought." Mirii nodded. "You can put your feet on that, since you are assuming the responsibilities for maltreat it."

"Heh, that's fine for me!" Grina closes her eyes, while smiling. "Still, I do want to see Kelly joining us 5: she's a friendly Squid!"

"Kelly might be busy with her job…" Mirii's head lowered. "We don't"

"Hiiii!"

Mirii turns to her right, seeing Kelly running in the distance, moving towards the three Inklings while waving her right hand.

"Looks like she returned…" Mirii's head rose back up. "Uhm? There is something behind her…"

"Really?" Grina bended a bit down, looking at Kelly and squeezing her eyes a bit. "… what?"

Kelly slides forward, with her arms stretching forward. She starts jumping and dancing, while her eyes were closed and her smiling mouth was opened.

"Excuse me for my sudden disappearance… but while Eri and Emi were talking, I got this big idea over my head!" She bended forward, as her eyes expanded. "I came back for a moment, thinking to bring my little brother with me!"

"You have a little brother?!" Grina's mouth opened wide. "Where is he?!"

Slowly, the head of a little, blue Inkling boy moved from behind Kelly, tilting to the right: his eyes were turning around, seeing each Inkling. Slowly, his head returned behind the girl.

"Did he wanted to come with you, Kelly…?" Mirii's eyebrows went slightly down, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"It may not look like it, but John is always looking for something new to explore: he really wants to always have something to talk with, so he doesn't bore anyone in front of him." Kelly waves left and right, while smiling and closing her eyes.

Grina bended down, as her hands rested on her knees, while smiling and tilting her head a bit left and right.

"Don't be shy, John!" Grina's eyes closed. "Don't you want to say something nice to Miss Grina?"

John's head sticks out from Kelly's left side. His eyes were staring at Grina. Her hands patted her own knees.

"Aaawwww, what a cute little boy you are!" She giggles.

John blushed, retreating behind Kelly.

"I think he likes you." Kelly's hands were down, while her mouth forms a small 3. "Although, he can't really thank you for the compliment… or at least, not normally."

"Why?" Mirii's head rose.

"My little brother has an unique ability in our family…" Kelly turns behind. "John, would you like to demonstrate it? It's much easier to show than explaining it."

Slowly, John walked from behind Kelly with his hands behind his back: his irises were turning left and right. His mouth opened, as particular words came from it: his mouth sealed, while blushing some more. Mirii's right eyebrow rose.

"His ability is knowing this unheard language?"

"This language isn't like any other you heard before!" Kelly starts jumping in place, moving her legs rapidly. "It's called The Language of the Spirits, which is one of the rarest abilities an Inkling from the Shrine can get at birth: it's a language where words are never the same, but certain sounds always are."

"Certain sounds…?" Mirii's eyebrows lowered, as her arms folded.

"Aaah, you are a mortal, Mirii…" Kelly shrugged. "Mortals can't hear the sounds my brother makes: in order to do that, you must declare to live in our Shrine! The staff will grant you some abilities, including the one who lets you hear the particular sounds I'm talking to."

"The whole process does look a bit… odd." Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"That's because my little brother can talk with spirits!" Kelly nodded. "It's extremely useful, since sometimes the Shrine wants to talk with its Legends."

"Legends?!" Mirii bended forward, frowning a bit. "The same ones Hunley wanted to call?!"

John jumped, as he runs behind Kelly and starts shivering. Mirii's hands covered her mouth , tilting backwards and shrinking her irises.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't wanted to"

"No no, that's not your fault in the slightest…" Kelly sighed, as her mouth downturned. "Actually… I should had told him about that sooner, since… well, I could have calmed him down nicely."

The girl bended down, hugging her little brother.

"Ssshhhh, that's ok… the Legends will not eat you alive…" Her eyes closed, as her left hand patted his back a bit.

"Kelly, who are those Shrine Legends?" Mirii's head rose.

"They are mystical creatures domesticated by our ancestors: they are used for extremely important matters, since once they are unleashed… heh…" A sweat drop appears on Kelly's right side of her head, while pointing her face at Mirii. "… they roam around for some time."

"Hunley chose their help…" Mirii's right forefinger was resting on her right cheek. "… does he know anything about them?"

"When the Masters' eyes turn white, usually that's the signal that their inner selves are coming out." Kelly stands up, as her left hand caressed the little boy's head. "Even at such young age, Masters already do know a lot about the Shrine… in those Masters' cases, they do remember a lot once they turn into themselves."

"W-wait, themselves?!" Mirii's teeh gritted, as sweat covered her face. "What do you mean…?"

"Uhm… when they are acting normal in front of us, they are slightly different from the true selves." Kelly's head tilted to her right, while smiling. "That's because they lived for many, many years unaware of their role in this Shrine… so, they automatically get used to the environment they grew up with."

"N-no!" Mirii's eyebrows were up. "Hunley is Hunley… n-no way he"

"Don't worry! The difference is very small!" Kelly's eyes closed, while opening her smiling mouth. "I'm pretty sure both Masters can also understand my little brother, as if he was talking normally with them." Her eyes opened. "Even understanding his words, reproducing those particular sounds… impossible for those who didn't born with such skill."

"Yet, he can't communicate with us…" Mirii's arms folded. "Can't he learn our language?"

"A… a…"

Mirii's irises lowered, seeing John raising his shoulders, squeezing his eyes while his mouth was waving.

"… m… m…"

The little boy starts breathing loudly, as his eyebrows went up and sweat covered his forehead.

"John!" Kelly downturned her mouth, as her arms wrapped around him. "I told you many times to not try talking like me… you will suff"

John speaked loudly, while closing his eyes again.

"… I know about your wish, John…" Kelly sighed. "But your throat is rather special: even saying a letter it's heavier than lifting a weight."

John's eyes got a bit watery. Kelly turned behind, as her eyebrows went up.

"My little brother… he doesn't really like the throat he got." Kelly sniffed a bit. "He really wish to talk with many, many people… but he knows that mortals will never understand him."

Mirii's eyebrows went up.

"If he knows how to write, he can"

"No, he wants to legitimately talk just like me and my family." Kelly's eyes closed. "Like me, he's always curious and enthusiastic about learning more on the sweeter waters… he wants to even dialogue with other Squids normally, without feeling to write down a lot."

Her eyes opened.

"He explained to me that writing not only would consume a lot of paper, but he would be dependant from the pen he's holding: if he doesn't have one, he can't communicate…"

John left a sob. Mirii sighed, as her eyebrows rose even more.

"John, please… the way you speak has more value than the most perfectly talking Inkling in existence." She nodded and smiled. "Your language might not seem useful in all situations… but right now, you are the only one who can help Inkopolis not falling into chaos."

John opened his mouth, blushing.

"Yes, John…" Mirii's eyes closed. "Don't hate the only language you can speak, just because you can't normally talk with me or others… think about the good things your voice will bring to our community."

Mirii bended down, as her hands rested on her knees.

"Keep your unique language dearly: it helps more than a normal speech."

John smiled, blushing a bit more. Mirii smiled a bit.

"Do you see?" Grina closed her eyes, while smiling. "It's not too hard to be kinder than"

"Are you Mirii?"

Mirii lifted her posture, turning behind: an Inkling woman wearing a black, ninja outfit was staring at her as her right hand was holding her katana's cover leaning to her right and her left hand was holding her katana's handle.

"Yes." Mirii nodded. "You are the ninja called by the Master?"

The woman kept looking at Mirii.

"… well?" Mirii's head rose. "I would like to receive an answer, since I prefer not wasting my time"

FUM!

A puff of smoke covered the woman, gradually dissolving… revealing a Mirii wearing a ninja outfit, keeping the same pose as the woman did before.

"… disguise complete." Her eyes closed. "I can now fulfill the Master's mission, Mirii."

Mirii bended a bit backwards, as her irises shrunk, her eyebrows lowered and her mouth sealed.

" _…_ _I look amazing with that ninja outfit: it makes my appearance even more precise and dominant, than it already is._ " Mirii's eyes blinked two times. "You failed to acquire adequate clothing: I never walked around"

"Clothing will not be a problem." The other Mirii nodded. "All I need is to wear common sweeter waters' clothes and"

"N-no, wait!" Mirii's forehead was covered in sweat, as her hands grasped her tentacles and her knees bended a bit down. "You are not allowed wearing any clothes you happen to find!" Her right forefinger pointed at the ninja. "My image might be altered for the worst!"

"… I hate diving in unnecessary risks." The ninja Mirii's arms moved freely. "Are you absolutely sure you can't go around wearing a ninja outfit? Not even once?"

Mirii's head tilted up and down.

"… nngghh…" Her eyebrows rose. " _I refuse to give her my own ones: not only I prefer keeping them for later events, this woman might ruin them… maybe her shape-shifting skill is just an illusion and considering her previous tall height, the clothes might get so stretched out, that I cannot wear them anymore!_ " Her head shakes. " _Everything I own is very personal for me… even my own look! I'm afraid there is nothing_ "

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience…" The other Mirii sighed. "I really wanted to copy your clothes, since that would truly complete my job… unfortunately, I still cannot do it properly."

"You are a grown-up, aren't you?" Mirii's arms folded, as her head rose. "It does sound suspicious the fact you can't also copy the clothes…"

"Ehm… well…" The other Mirii turns around, as her forefingers twiddled and sweat jumped out from her head. "… I have never been too good with disguises…"

"Then why deciding to accept the Master's task?!" Mirii lowered her head, while frowning. "You can't"

"I-I'm doing that, so I could get some extra cash…" The ninja Mirii's head lowered, as her irises lowered to her right. "I want to buy that thing you Squids keep looking at…"

"Specify." Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"It's a little box!" Ninja Mirii bended forward, with her fists on her chest and her eyebrows up. "You can point it in front of anything and the box saves the same image it was pointing! Some ninja friends of mine have it, but I still have to talk with them about it… wish I had more time from my side." She sighed. "I could dedicate more time with my bonsai collection…"

The ninja Mirii smiled, while closing her eyes.

"… and I would put some pictures depicting different scenery on the wall: watching them would definitively remind me of a moment I like to remember!"

"I assume you are talking about a Camera…" Mirii's head rose. "Although a Smartphone"

"No, I don't care about a Smartphone…" Ninja Mirii's right hand grasped her katana's cover. "Aside from their expensive prices, I don't know what to do with the rest of it… it would be a waste for my part." She nodded. "I'm sure a Squid needs it more than me, so they can have every single one of them for all I care…"

Mirii's eyebrows were up, as her teeth were gritting.

"W-would you please act properly?!" Sweat was falling from her forehead. "I-I cannot accept the slightest hint of me not caring about technology… I-I need it to keep my versatility!"

"Well!" Ninja Mirii's hands were on her hips, while smiling widely. "If you really want to become more versatile, how about becoming a ninja? I'm advising such choice, since you can learn all sorts of different"

"I care about following perfection!" Mirii's left forefinger points at Ninja Mirii. "In simpler words, the fine use of logic, precision and tactical advantages." Her head rose. "I want to teach how accurate planning always triumphs in every situation."

"Hmm… so, you have your opinions…" Ninja Mirii shrugged. "Then let's agree to disagree, considering the fact you might start hating me if I insist."

"No, that's not point…" Mirii's right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it. "I'm more concerned about time… besides, I will not bash you for such opinions: being a ninja does take effort and skills, so"

The shoji opens laterally: Hun was on the right side, Fara was on the left side, both smiling towards the other Inklings.


	227. The Beginning Returns - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Hunley!" Mirii's eyes closed for a moment, while turning towards the boy and smiling.

She starts walking a bit, stopping in front of him.

"Tell me, how are you?" Mirii tilts her head to her right a bit, keeping her smile.

"I'm tired…" He sighed. "I can't wait to relax a bit."

"Was your job as exhausting as Kelly said?" Mirii's mouth downturned.

"I guess…" He turns his head around. "… excuse me for a moment, Mirii, but me and Fara need to find a little boy called John: he's the only one who can talk with a Shrine Legend."

John jumped, as sweat jumped out of his head. A left hand pushed him from his back: he turns behind, seeing Kelly smiling at him.

"Please, help the Masters." Her eyes closed. "You got to help the sweeter waters, since the whole city is under attack."

John kept looking at her sister: he nodded, as he turns his sight towards the two Inklings. His eyes fell on Fara: suddenly, he blushes a lot as his eyes expanded. Fara's eyes landed on him: her cheeks blushed a bit too. Her left hand picked Hun's right sleeve, pulling him a bit.

"Mayb' I foun' him!" Her right hand pointed at John.

Hun turns to his right, seeing John.

"Oh?"

Slowly, John walks a bit with his hands behind his back: his irises kept bouncing between Fara and a random point of the floor. He took a deep breath, before facing the two Inklings. He starts talking, using different words.

"… huh?" Hun's right eyebrow rose. "Wait… did he said to be John?" His head lowered to his right, seeing his sister.

"I undrstood tha' too, big bro!" Fara's mouth opened wide. "Bu' he wasn' speakin' normally…"

John kept talking, as he nodded and moved his arms a bit around.

"… we can understand him because we belong to the Shrine…" Hun's right hand was scratching the top of his head.

"… bu' 'is language can't be riprduced by no 'ne, excep' thos' who born wi' such skill…?" Fara's eyes blinked rapidly for a moment.

John nodded, while smiling and looking at Fara: he blushes a bit.

"Chie did mention something like that…" Hun folds his arms.

"Can ya undirstood us? Can ya evn talk like us?" Fara's eyebrows rose, as her mouth opened a bit.

John's mouth waved.

"… a… a…" His eyes squeezed, while trembling. "… m… m…"

He exhales air, as his eyes grew for a moment. His irises turned to his right, as his head lowered and his mouth pronounced more words.

"Oh… ya can't do tha'…" Fara's mouth downturned. "I 'an understand tha'… I'm talkin' in a spicial way too."

John's mouth opened: his mouth downturned, as he said more words.

"… I see…" Fara smiled a bit. "At list I 'an hear ya quite well." Her eyes closed.

John smiled widely, blushing a lot.

"Now, it's better you come with us inside the room behind us: they said that the room is the only one who can host Shrine Legends… aside that, me and my sister can't wait too much since we are rather tired and need some rest."

"Hunley, do you want to sleep?" Mirii's mouth opened.

"No no, just to sit down and relax!" He turns his head towards Mirii, nodding and smiling. "I don't want to leave just yet, since me and my sister have to summon the Shrine Legend… such creature will definitively help stopping that attack affecting the whole city. It's in our duty to protect the city too! Many innocents are counting on us, after all… also…"

Hun blushes while looking at Mirii.

"… I can't wait watching the movie with you, without thinking I didn't do my job…" He nodded.

Mirii blushes a lot, as her mouth opened wide. She smiles widely, nodding.

"I-I can't wait too…" Mirii's eyes closed.

Hun's smile increased.

"Well, let's get this done with." He turns behind, walking towards the opened room.

John reached Fara's left side, as both Inklings walked together inside the room: John turned behind, closing the shoji. The other Inklings were watching, with their mouths closed.

"So." Mirii turned to her right, seeing Ninja Mirii. "If possible, try picking a very similar outfit as I'm wearing right now: not only that would be indeed something I would wear, my image would not be ruined."

"Ok." Ninja Mirii nodded.

"One more thing." Mirii's head lowered, as her eyebrows lowered slightly. "While disguising as myself, keep thinking about following perfection: that's a major element of myself, aside being a crucial element for my reputation since I'm well known for being able to carry perfect performances in missions."

"Ah, right!" Ninja Mirii's mouth opened. "How am I going to infiltrate inside that building you live in?"

"… Kelly." Mirii turns behind, as her right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it. "Can you leave that piece of paper"

"Yes I can!" Kelly's eyes closed, while smiling widely. "With that said, I should also make one inside the Masters' room as well, so the other ninja can come out from their room as well, without getting noticed!" Her head tilted to her right. "Was this the idea, right?"

"Correct." Mirii nodded. " _That would also mean I cannot get out of the room from the door… I'm sure I can through the piece of paper still standing in my room._ " Mirii's head rose. " _I need to find a way to communicate with this ninja: I do not want coming out of the room and being caught in such huge contradiction. I could warn Tonna about this: she might help everyone in making this plan much easier to_ "

Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

" _... should I really take such risk?_ " She turns behind, watching herself wearing a ninja outfit. " _Grina still has her smartphone… I could use hers to send a message to Tonna's smartphone, so I could effectively warn about the situation and she might do something about this._ "

Darkness covered everything except Mirii.

" _However, I also don't want the other chiefs to suspect her smartphone too: a message like this, caught by them, would instantly ruin the whole cover-up for the team! No, I can't decide this all by myself… I'm sure there is more behind this matter, which others might point out._ "

Darkness faded away around Mirii: her head turned over Grina which was looking at Bars while talking.

"Grina?"

She turns to her left with her eyebrows down and her smile wide.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I do think that Tonna must be aware of this ninja plan Hunley announced." Mirii's head rose. "Do you still have your smartphone with you?"

"Sure!" Grina's eyes closed. "Do you want to send her a message?"

"Actually, I'm not sure…" Mirii's head lowered, as her eyebrows went up. "What if the other chiefs discover that message? The plan for stopping the attack and Project Neo might end in failure… and that's definitively a result I don't want to see, since it's possible to learn a lot more about Project Neo inside the Headquarters!"

"Really?" Grina shrugged. "How can you say that for sure…?" Her right arm opened, bending a bit, with her right palm pointing at the ceiling. "I mean, I can understand that if the chiefs are keeping an eye on her smartphone all the time."

"What if they are doing that?!" Mirii bended forward, while frowning and gritting her teeth a bit. "Th-the risk is indeed humongous for"

"Then, tell me what you get for not sending a message to Tonna?" Grina's left hand pushed her left tentacle back.

"… the ninjas don't know her… they don't even know where to go!" Sweat covered her face. "They can't venture around the Headquarters… those Agents will get too suspicious about looking for an office I know rather well!"

"You do bring a good point, there." A sweat drop appears on Ninja Mirii's left side of her head. "I could utilize my invisibility skill, but I'm still learning that and I don't really want to run huge risks… I'm really regretting skipping most of the ninja lessons for dedicating more time with bonsai lessons. Remaining invisible would really simplified the whole problem…"

More sweat drops appeared on her face, as her eyes closed.

"If I knew I would end up specializing in this role anyway, I would skip the bonsai lessons instead!"

"Don't worry… I will save the situation." FUM!

A large puff of smoke appears: after dissolving, Mirii stared at Hun while wearing a black ninja outfit.

" _… even Hunley looks better wearing that ninja outfit._ " She blushes. " _I really should consider buying those ninja costumes one day… it will just improve our image and reputation, reaching perfection levels._ "

"Oh hi!" Ninja Mirii's hands clasped, as her eyes closed and her smiling mouth opened. "Where were you?! I was looking all over the place, before!" Her eyes opened. "You always seem to know what to do next… right now, I really need that!" Her head turned over Mirii. "I can't use well my invisibility… you already know that, though!"

"Yes, I do." He nodded. "No need to think too much about this…" His arms were bending back and forth in front of Ninja Mirii. "… I know exactly what to do."

"Then speak." Mirii folds her arms, smiling a bit.

"Easy: simply tell us what to do tomorrow. Which floor we have to reach, which person we are looking for." His eyes closed, as his palms clapped. "Information. Plain and simple."

Mirii's mouth sealed: her eyebrows went down.

"… it is rather easy… technically speaking." Her head rose. "But the Headquarters' hallways aren't as intuitive as you think…"

"It doesn't matter." Ninja Hun's right hand opened, pointing at Mirii, while his eyebrows downturned. "A ninja job is to acquire information and make some sense." He nodded. "Speak at us without thinking we might not understand… trust our abilities till the very end and you will see positive results."

Mirii's eyes squeezed.

" _… he does seem sure about this… hmpf, might as well give him a chance._ " Her eyes closed. " _It's not like this method has any drawbacks…_ " Her eyes reopened. "Alright, I'll explain the path… she's usually found in her"

Mirii's eyes expanded for a moment.

"Wait… are you going to stay ahead of my other self?!"

"… is there a problem with that?" His hands clapped, as his eyes closed.

"Th-there is!" Mirii's left forefinger pointed at Ninja Hun. "Hunley is known to not have a huge memory… in fact, I usually lead him the way to make sure he doesn't accidentally take the wrong turns!"

"Speaking of that, I do remember Hunry getting lost quite easily in those two previous days…" Grina's eyes were closed, her smile a bit twitching to her left side and a sweat drop was resting on her head's left side. "If it wasn't for Fara, he would have still been walking around the hallways."

"Wh-what about you two?!" Mirii frowned, while bending forward. "Did you purposely thought of your own affairs?!"

"Kinda…" Grina's eyes opened a bit, as her hands fell on her hips. "We were thinking about some fresh ways to have fun, since boredom was still getting our minds… at the end we kind of did a marathon of movies and some videogames." She grins a bit. "Aside for those two being classic methods, I knew I would find a simple, innocent videogame to enjoy… and get to play it whenever I'm stuck in my room."

"Did you two kept watching movies and play videogames in all this time…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed while frowning.

"We also hang out the building, taking walks in the park and even kicking an empty soda can around like soccer players!" She chuckles as she turns to her right. "That was way too fun, by the way! We should redo that!"

Bars chuckles, while nodding.

"Like, we could do that now: I'm thirsty, actually." His mouth opened and closed rapidly.

Mirii shakes her head, while sighing.

"In any case…" Her irises turned towards Ninja Hun. "Your information strategy does not meet the requirements… and I do not intend changing any of them, since they are all crucial elements."

"Then, explain that to me!" Ninja Mirii stepped forward, with her fists clenching.

Mirii's head rose, looking at herself wearing a ninja outfit.

"Can you really remember as well as him…?" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

Sweat starts jumping out from Ninja Mirii's head.

"Ha ha… I don't know…" She swallows silently, trembling a bit. "… but on second thought, maybe it's the best to not attempt such thing, since I never really tried this… although I couldn't resist seeing if effectively I already have incredible memory and hearing skills: those count as honors too, which is a nice promotion to have and show to all your friends!"

"Hmpf." Mirii folded her arms. "I prefer your attention of choosing correctly being used more: I do not tolerate such failures from my part… not even from those who are disguising as me!"

A piece of paper and a brush moved in front of Mirii's face: she gasped, as her head turned to her right seeing Kelly smiling.

"What in the world are you thinking?!" She frowned. "Don't you ever try that stunt ever again…" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "You could seriously injure someone."

"Oops!" Kelly opened her smiling mouth, as her eyes were closed and sweat covered her forehead. "I couldn't help being this enthusiast: I absolutely know exactly what to do in order to solve the problem!"

Her hands moved a bit forward, grasping Kelly's drawing tools.

"Why don't you draw a map?

"A map…?" Mirii's head rose. "But Agents would notice that"

Mirii's irises shrunk a bit.

"Wait… unless that piece of paper is invisible in front of their eyes!" Her mouth opened, as her irises returned staring at Kelly. "Why… that small idea is much more effective than I thought!"

"You see?!" Kelly chuckled. "Problem solved!" She starts dancing and jumping in place. "Hurray for me! Hurray for me!"

"Then I'll draw a map… while putting the paper on a table and sitting properly." Mirii nodded while closing her eyes. "The whole presentation must reflect my own image: precise, certain and correct."

"Do you want a table and a chair?! Coming right up!" Kelly starts drawing on the top paper rather rapidly, while smiling widely.

POOF!

A wooden table and a chair appeared on Mirii's left side, with a pile of papers and a brush identical to the ones held by Kelly on the table. Bars and Grina's eyes expanded. Kelly took the top paper, putting it below the pile.

"W-wow!" Grina's irises shrunk. "Talk about getting whatever you want!"

She dashes towards Kelly, bending down on her right knee.

"My dear friend, would you mind drawing a pair of soda cans for me and Barsy?!" Grina's hands clasped. "We are thirsty for taste!"

"Sure I can!" Kelly nodded, while smiling. "But stand up please… I don't want to think to be an authority."

Grina stands up, bending her back forward and still clasping her hands.

"Alright! Now"

"I'm drawing both of you holding a soda can!" Kelly closes her eyes for a moment, lifting her tools.

Her head lowered, as her right hand starts moving the brush on the top, blank paper.

POOF! POOF!

Bars and Grina were both holding a soda can on their right hands: both were smiling widely.

"Like, what's this?" Bars twisted the can a bit. "… huh, no brand? Girl, would have been better to drink a branded one since it really spells out quality… but hey, throwing valuable stuff like this doesn't spell my name correctly!"

His right fingers opened the can, as he pours the can towards his mouth. Grina was drinking from her soda can too. Her eyes were sparkling, while lowering the soda can.

"W-wow, what kind of brand did you take?!" Grina turns to her right, facing Kelly. "I'm going to rob all their soda cans: this stuff goes beyond amazing!"

"Like, that's weird I never drank anything like this…" His mouth opened and closed, while his irises looked up. "Usually I drink almost all sodas, so I can pull off a chart from my mind and remember the best ones… but this drink is so good, that's bad it never got famous! I would drink this all day." He took a quick sip from the can. "Like, I already feel to lift giant boxes of them!"

"Drawers reproduce items according to what they remember about them." Ninja Mirii nodded. "Kelly must have great memories about that soda can… that's why you are liking it so much."

Bars chuckles.

"Like, it does taste a bit sugary for a soda can…" He shrugged. "But you can ignore it, since it does great overall."

"I'll rob even all the toothpaste, if that means to drink a bit more of this soda than usual!" Grina grins, starting to drink from the can. "Aaaah! Wow, this stuff is making me so happy…"

"When I'm a bit down, I usually draw something I really liked!" Kelly tilts the pile of papers towards Grina. "That's me drinking that awesome soda!" Her eyes closed. "I don't remember its name… but I came up with one: The Soda of Happiness!"

"I think a certain Squid might need that…" Grina turns more to her right, facing Mirii. "… so she can smile a bit more often than usual."

Mirii's head was down, as her eyes were staring at a paper, which was standing on a smaller pile of papers, and her right hand was grasping a brush. A taller pile was resting on the left side of the paper. Lines were appearing from behind the brush's trail.

"I told you many times about this…" Mirii kept drawing. "I do not drink soda: they are unhealthy for my teeth and my overall health."

"Wait… speaking of health." Grina returns her face towards Kelly. "Does this stuff count as a real soda for us?"

"Oh sure!" Kelly nodded, while smiling. "… actually…" Her mouth flattened a bit, as her eyebrows rose. "… I remember that after drinking the soda, my stomach really starts to hurt…" Kelly's hands were standing on her stomach, as she bended a bit down.

Grina's mouth opened, as her eyes expanded: her face starts grimacing.

"Ow… ooowwwww!" Her arms hugged her stomach. "Ouch, ouch! M-my stomach is hurting as if someone punched it!" She grits her teeth.

"Ooooohh, shhiiiiip!" Bars bended down, as his left hand stands on his stomach and his feet starts walking in place. "Like, ooooh man… I never felt this bad, since I ate all that candies I got for Squidsmas."

"I-I'm sorry!" Rapidly, Kelly starts drawing on another top paper, as her eyes were slightly watery. "I-I always forget that side effect!"

POOF! POOF!

Bars and Grina were now holding each with both of their hands, a blue and white porcelain bowl: the drawing of a waves was stretching around it. Both lowered their heads: inside the bowl, a greenish liquid.

"Please, drink that!" Kelly bended forward, as her fists were clenching and her eyebrows went up. "It's a medical soup made by my grandma: it cures headaches and stomach aches in a jiffy!"

"But…" Grina's mouth was waving. "… it looks way too funky for my tastes…" She swallows silently. "I-I really don't want to"

"That's the only thing I can do to help you out." Kelly nodded. "Pl-please… don't be afraid!"

Bars sighed.

"Like… here goes nothing." He starts drinking the soup.

Immediately he lowered the bowl, as his cheeks were puffed and his face was turning green. He swallows loudly.

"Oooooooohhh…!" He grimaces, turning his head to his left. "That's the nastiest thing I ever drank!"

Grina pours the bowl towards her mouth, as she sips a bit of soup. Her face was turning green.

"… urgh…" She lowered her bowl. "… after this, I think I will drink water a bit more than usual…" Her eyes squeezed. "… so I'll never have to drink this putrid stuff, ever again."

"I can understand that…" Kelly's hands lowered, as her mouth downturned. "I'm so sorry, everyone…" She bowed down. "I'm sorry!"

"Th-that's fine…" Grina took another sip from the soup. "You forgot that… no reason to get mad at it." She grimaces.

"You two." Mirii rose her head, looking at the two ninjas. "Please, come."

Ninja Hun and Ninja Mirii walked together, stopping in front of the table and lowering their heads.

"I'll explain to you the first phase of this plan…" Mirii's right hand flipped the paper and her left forefinger pointed at a word reading MS. "Once 7 AM hits, the woman ninja will move out of my room and start going down here… following this path." Her left forefinger was moving along the line. "You must reach point HR, which is Hunley's room."

Her head tilted a bit to her left, watching Ninja Hun.

"You, which is disguising as Hunley, you will wait right in this room for your colleague to pick you up. Together must come back to MR point, without entering inside my room again." Her left forefinger tapped the word NO ENTER located on MR's right side. "From there, follow exactly the pattern line I drew: you will reach a room where stairs are located."

Mirii flips her page upside down.

"Flip the page and starts climbing the stairs: pass the first door you see, by climbing more stairs." Her left forefinger was sliding under the same words she's saying. "Once you see a second one, exit by taking that door."

Her left forefinger landed on SP.

"This SP means Starting Point: this is where you will be once out of the stairs. From here, follow the line here reported until you reach this word." Her left forefinger rested on the word Goal, tapping it. "This is where Tonna's office is: knock on her door and wait until she lets you enter the office."

Her head tilted a bit left and right.

"During this time, don't try looking the map for too long or else the other Agents will grow suspicious… and I do not want any more of that behind my back." She frowned slightly for a moment. "They are already suspicious of me, as it is… anyway, aside from not looking at this map for too long, try to also appear as if you know as much as me and Hunley do: that will also help you scrolling off any accuses on your regards."

Both ninjas nodded.

"Remember to wear as the proper Inklings you are disguising as." Mirii stands up, picking her paper and giving it to herself wearing a ninja outfit. "If you have any questions regarding this plan, do not hesitate asking them right now." She nodded. "Committing errors in such plan will cost the team, the chance of learning anything about Project Neo and stopping it."

Her head rose.

"Am I clear?" Her arms folded.

"Yes!" Both ninja said while smiling and closing their eyes.

"Good." Mirii nodded. "Now"

"Dear friends!" Kelly starts jumping in place, while smiling widely. "Would you like to join me and all the others for a nice movie to watch together? It's going to be so entertaining and fun!"

Mirii's tentacles zigzagged, as her irises shrunk and her mouth opened a bit while her eyebrows lowered.

"A movie? Sure, why not?" Ninja Hun turned his head to his left, while smiling and closing his eyes. "I was wondering what I could do after this meeting…"

"Count me in as well!" Ninja Mirii nodded, as her hands clapped and remained together. "I never watched a movie with a large group of Inklings like this… you can't even imagine how many live reactions will happen at once, as an important scene takes place!" Her hands were resting on her cheeks, as her eyes closed.

"You…" Mirii's forehead was covered in sweat, as her hands were grasping her own tentacles. "… this is my room, not a public cinema." She released her tentacles, while folding her arms. "I'll be the one deciding whatever more people can enter inside my room and watch this movie." Her eyes squeezed a bit. "I have the right of"

The shoji opened, as Hun walked out followed by Fara and John. Mirii turns over the boy, as her mouth opened. Hun smiled.

"Alright… everything is done!" He nodded. "Let's go watch that movie!"


	228. The Beginning Returns - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's eyes blinked: her irises were watching her own television screen displaying an Inkling man running on the sidewalk. Her eyelids were a bit lowered, as she was stretching on her bed with her stomach down and her legs bending, while her feet were pointing up. Hun was sitting on her bed's left side, facing the screen as well.

" _This movie… it really falls in the cheesy side._ " Her head rose. " _I wish to have the possibility to switch such ridiculous Blu-ray into one I do own: a movie about Mystery and Strategic actions. That one has a much more superior plot, cast and scenography… unlike this cheaply made movie._ "

Her irises turned to her left, tracking Hun down: she smiles a bit.

" _At least I have the chance of staying closely to Hunley._ " Her eyes closed, blushing a bit. " _It really throws away that sensation of being alone…_ "

She sighed, as her head tilted to her left, sinking down on her hands.

" _It's unfortunate that the movie is successfully making me speechless: I do really wanted to find some honest discussions with Hunley… but at the end, staying with him is still a worthy chance..._ "

Her eyelids lowered a little bit.

" _Hunley… I hope the movie doesn't affect you… I know you would like better movies than this… … maybe if this movie finishes sooner than expected… I'll definitively switch over my movie… … zzz… zzzzzz…_ "

 _Zzzzz… I'm very tired… I wish to close my eyes for a moment… just for a minute, really… the television is loud enough, I can still hear the noises coming from it… and the others will start saying some comments out loud… while sitting on the sofas created by Kelly…_

 _I just need to rest my eyes for… 25 seconds… just a small amount… I do not intend going to sleep now… I want to share more moments with Hunley… … zzz… zzz…_

 _… hmm… I think it's time to finally open my eyes and see the rest of the movie…_

Slowly, Mirii's eyes opened: her vision was a bit blurry.

" _… huh… my head is hurting slightly…_ " Her eyes blinked two times.

Her irises were seeing her television screen… completely black.

"… _hmm? Wait…_ " Her head was turning left and right a bit. " _… wasn't I watching a movie with Hunley…?_ "

Sun rays were resting on the floor, coming from her window. Mirii was stretching down on her bed, with her stomach and legs down.

" _… wh-what?!_ " Mirii's eyes expanded a bit, as she jumps up from the bed and sits on its edge.

Her eyelids lowered to the middle, as her eyebrows were down.

" _Wh-what happened?!_ " She yawned, as her right hand covered her opened mouth. " _I-I remember watching that cheesy movie… … did I ended up sleeping instead?!_ "

She stands up, putting her feet on her light-brown wool slippers and began walking towards a door.

" _Curses… I should had predicted such event, since I could have prepared something for keeping myself awake. I could have taken some coffee for example…_ "

She pushes a white door, closing it behind.

" _… no, that's not a good idea: I wouldn't sleep at all which would prevent me from sleeping… and I need that each night, since that's one moment where I can relax nicely._ "

The door opened, as the girl walked while letting out another yawn from her mouth.

" _Siiigh… I'm still sleepy…I need to find a better way to throw this sleepiness off, since I'm supposed to be fully awake at this point…_ "

She sits on her bed.

" _Maybe I should go to the cafeteria and_ " Her irises lowered to her left. " _Hmm?_ "

The girl stared at a piece of paper resting on the floor: it was depicting a Shrine.

" _… isn't that the teleporting device created by Kelly? … wait…_ "

Her irises shrunk, her eyelids opened wide.

" _… THE ATTACK!_ " Her teeth gritted.

Immediately her head twisted left and right: she pointed her face towards a remote control sitting next on the television's right side. She stood up, diving over the item, picking it up with her right hand and pushing a button. On the television screen's bottom-right corner, a green light appeared.

The screen was gradually showing an Inkling boy wearing a headband, dribbling with his basketball which kept bouncing on his hands. Mirii pushed another button, as the screen was showing Callie and Marie: both were each holding a microphone colored in the same pattern as their official colors.

They were each wearing light jackets: Callie was wearing a magenta one and Marie a green one.

"Aaaand we got back from the break!" Callie's eyes closed, as her hands were grasping her microphone. "Did you freshened well enough, Squids?!"

"Callie, this is not supposed to be a cheerful moment…" Marie's irises lowered to her left, as she left a sigh. "Don't you feel the war-like feeling in the air…? Act more seriously."

"Bu-but you need a little pebble of joy!" Her eyes expanded, as sweat jumped out from her head. "Otherwise you might fall scared instead!"

"No, this is not the time to be scared…" Marie's hands grabbed each the other elbows. "… after days of seeing that station closed, it's a such relief to see it finally open up for everyone."

"Waaaaiiitt, isn't that comment a little too biased?!" Callie's hands fell on her hips, as her eyes squeezed a bit. "I thought we were the Super Squid Sisters Unbiased, covering news and that's all."

"Why hiding it…?" Marie's head shakes. "No one in this city is ever thinking to keep the station closed… which is some proof of sense."

"WHAT?!" Mirii grits her teeth, while frowning a lot: several veins popped out from her forehead. "How DARE that Inkling claiming such falsity?!" Her right foot stomped. "Instead of doing nothing in front of a camera, they should have done interviewing that CEO Inkling: she would had fully explained"

"But Marie!" Callie's irises were turning left and right, as she shivered. "Th-those Inklings already went around the shop windows and broke some of them! Sh-shouldn't we hide and continue the reporting news inside a bunker or something?!" She swallows visibly. "That would blow me away if a fan throws a Splat Bomb to me!"

"Why worrying…? The police already took them." Marie nodded. "It's been a while since they stopped too… right now, they are marching towards the station." Her irises stared towards the monitor. "It appears that they lowered the weapons… but in any case, we suggests the Squids staying home to not leave it."

"Bad things will happen to you!" Callie's head shakes, same for her hands. "Don't do it, please… it's so sad, that will make me cry!"

"Hold your tears, sis…" Marie's eyes closed for a moment. "… Inkopolis wants to know more about the situation."

"Yeah, how about those shops at the Booyah Base?!" Callie's fists clenched. "No way someone is going to lift a finger at them!" She nodded, as her mouth downturned. "Everyone loves shopping around those!"

"No, attacks never happened around the plaza… yet." Marie's head turned to her right, facing the tower. "The police is guarding the place… but since the Inklings lowered their weapons, maybe they do get a pass for the tower."

"I know we shouldn't really be this biased and all… but it's too strong to keep shut: go Inklings!" Callie throws her right punch above, while standing on her right leg and closing her eyes. "Let's get that turf back!"

Marie smiles a bit. Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded.

" _… if the plan is working accordingly…_ " Her eyes closed. " _… soon, a Shrine Legend will appear in the city. Speaking of such creature… Hunley pronounced its name, yet he doesn't know anything about it. Not even Fara or John… it appears to be one of the rarer ones._ "

Her eyes opened.

" _In any case, I'm sure the Shrine Legend will accomplish the task he was asked to do: Hunley almost never makes any mistakes… completely impossible for him to even commit worse ones!_ "

Her eyebrows rose, as she turns her head to her left, facing the door. She sighed loudly.

" _I can't believe I'm stuck inside my room… unable to reach Hunley's room and see if he's getting better._ " Her head rose. " _… wait… I could potentially do just as much!_ "

Her head lowered, tilting slightly to her left as she sees the paper laying on the floor. She smiles a bit.

" _All I need to do is to jump inside that paper… find the other paper connected to Hunley's room…_ " Her eyes closed, as her smile grew some more. " _… before I do that, I shall change my clothes for a more formal, pleasant appearance._ "

Mirii sprinted towards the bathroom, as the door closed. Voices were coming from the television screen.

"The suspense is choking my throat more and more! How this epic battle between Turf War and Turf None ends?! I want to know!" Callie's eyes expanded, as her teeth gritted.

"The Inklings are walking inside the plaza…" Marie was bending down, as her irises were slightly lowered from the center and her mouth is slightly opened. "… surprisingly, none of the police complained or stopped the incoming mass of Squids at all."

"That means no more attacks around the shops!" Callie throws her right fist in the air, while closing her eyes and standing on her right foot. "Yay! Time to hit the pub for a quick party!"

Marie's eyebrows lowered.

"They are shouting… some of them are even starting to punch and kick that gate."

"D-do they really want to kick th-that gate down?!" Callie starts shivering, as her eyebrows went up. "Th-then how they are going to close it down late at night?! It's important, since someone might enter inside the station and cause havoc like nothing!"

"… I can't ignore this." Marie lifted her posture back, keeping her eyebrows down. "Why is the police not doing anything? Vandalism is a serious crime… they might even destroy important elements used for Turf War matches."

"Let's get a Super-Heroine costume and beat them up!" Callie's fists rose, as her mouth downturned and fire covered her eyes. "We got to save the station!"

"Promoting violence isn't a great way to stop one…" Marie's head turned a bit to her right, as her right arm stretched slightly and her hand waved a bit up and down. "… instead the police should stop them and let them use the dialogue instead."

The door opened, as Mirii walked out: a towel covered her body, with her right hand grasping its top and her feet covered in her light-brown wool slippers. Her irises turned a bit to the left, followed by the left tilt of her head.

"It really avoids needless damages and wars…" Marie's eyes closed. "… you could even make new friends, instead of enemies."

Mirii sits on her bed, as her eyebrows lowered.

"But the Squids are mad, Marie!" Callie opened her arms diagonally, bending a bit forward and frowning. "The only language they understand now is a bonk in the head! That's something I would do, at least!"

"You are jumping into wrong conclusions… again." Marie's eyes closed, while sighing. "Not all Squids are that crazy… it's a fact I strongly believe: someone inside that crowd will jump out and"

RROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

Mirii's ears rose: she was standing up with her irises shrunk. Callie and Marie's irises shrunk, with both their mouth flattened wide.

" _… was that roar coming from the TV… or from behind me?_ " She turns to her left, facing the window.

Mirii walks in front of the window, tilting her head left and right.

"Wh-what was that?!"

Mirii turns behind: Callie was turning around, with both her hands free.

"Callie, pick up that microphone." Marie's irises were turning left and right. "Calm down… someone might copy your tactics."

Callie bended down, raising back up with her right hand holding her microphone.

"Have you heard that roar or are you deaf?!" Callie moved her arms back and forth, turning towards Marie. "If you want I can ask Mr. Monster to repeat that roar for you, since you"

Marie frowned a bit.

"I heard that roar too"

RROOOOOOOOOAAARR!

Mirii returned towards the window: her face became paler.

"Th-the roar is coming from behind me?!" She rushed towards the window, keeping turning her head left and right. "What in the world is roaring so loud?! Th-the windows were shaking too…"

Her irises kept staring at different buildings and skyscrapers, from a slightly below angle: a green liquid-like material was coming from the left.

"Wait…" Mirii's irises turned to her left. "Is that… th-the Shrine Legend?!"

More green liquid-like material came from that angle, as it starts wrapping around the buildings in the distance: an eye as big as 9 windows popped out, with the irises tilting left and right. The other eye gradually appear from the same direction: a black line surrounded the eyes.

RROOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!

Mirii took several steps backwards… sweat covered her face, as both her hands were grasping her towel tightly.

"... oh no… n-no…" Her right cheek twitched. "Wh-what kind of monstrous Squid a-am I seeing?!"

A scream came from behind Mirii: she turned as her eyes were pointed at the television screen. Callie and Marie were running forward, with the screen shaking around. Callie turned her shoulders to her right, screaming loudly.

Other Inklings were running along with them: some were screaming, while a humanoid Jellyfish tripped on the floor.

"IT'S HUGE! IT'S HORRIBLE! IT'S A MONSTEEERRR!" Callie's arms threw up in the air.

"GET OUT OF YOUR HOME, EVERYONE! GET OUT!" Marie's head rose, as she clenches her fists.

RRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

Screams were growing drastically: Mirii starts breathing rapidly.

" _Hunley… he's stuck inside his own room with his sister!_ " Mirii dashes, throwing her towel on her bed, quickly opening to the sides. " _Th-that monster is going to destroy everything! I must save him, before_ "

"MIIIIRRRIIIIIII!"

Immediately the girl turns behind: Hun returned into his humanoid form, staying next to the piece of paper. His eyes were seeing the girl grasping a black jumper with a line of white rhombus going around the shoulders: the middle rhombuses were colored orange.

Mirii screamed loudly, as her face instantly got bright red, her tentacles stretched to the sides and both her hands were grasping her jumper, pushing it on her chest. Ink came out from Hun's nose, as his right hand covered both nostrils and mouth, while his whole face got red.

Hun turned into a Squid, facing the ceiling: below his eyes, a blurry red was resting.

"I-I'M SORRY, MIRII! I-I DIDN'T KNEW THIS!" His eyes closed.

Mirii stood still for a moment: she was a bit stumbling.

"… MIRII, BE QUICK! THAT SHRINE LEGEND IS GOING NEAR THIS BUILDING!" His tentacles were moving a bit left and right.

Mirii's eyes expanded: aside from the jumper, her hands picked up different clothing.

"Yo-you have no need to apologize, Hu-Hunley!" The girl rushed towards her bed.

"Huh?!" Hun's irises shrunk. "Bu-but I"

"There was indeed no way for you to tell my actual status! You rushed because of your kindness…" Mirii's voice was coming from Hun's right side. "Your heroic intentions can't be punished: not only saving someone is an act of immense generosity, it's also an act of courage I don't wish to see wasted."

"Oh…" Hun's eyes blinked. "Mirii…"

Mirii sprinted towards the television, pressing a button: the screen turned black. She turns to her left, facing

RROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Her head turned towards her window: a shadow was covering part of the floor. She gasped.

"GO, MIRII!" Hun frowned a bit. "YOU FIRST!"

"N-no Hunle"

"MIRII!" He jumped once.

Her eyebrows went up, her mouth a bit downturned: she sighed, as she turns into a Squid and jumped on the paper. Hun quickly jumped in that direction as well: rapidly, he kept diving around a white environment surrounded by ink until a dark color popped out.

He jumped out of the paper, changing into himself while in the air and landing on his feet.

"Hunley!" Mirii walked in front of him, with her hands down, her eyebrows up and her mouth downturned. "A-are you alright?!"

"… phew…" He smiles, while closing his eyes. "Just in time!"

Mirii smiles a bit. Suddenly, her eyes expanded and her mouth flattened.

"Bars and Grina!" Her mouth opened wide. "They are still inside the Headquarters!"

"No!" He turns behind. "I'm going bac"

"No, Hunley!" Mirii's right hand fell on Hun's right shoulder. "You can't go back: the monster is about to attack the building!"

"I can still save them in time!" Hun turned his head to his left, while frowning. "Let me go, Mirii!"

"Don't think that those two are still wasting their time inside that building!" Mirii bended forward, frowning a bit. "I know them, Hunley…" She nodded. "When a problem like this raises, they are sprinting as much as possible towards the exit, without waiting for"

"But they might visit our room in order to save us! That's possible, Mirii: they are our friends!" Hun nodded, keeping his frown.

"I'm sure they remembered about me and you having each a teleportation paper to warp inside the Shrine…" Mirii's eyes closed. "That's not an assumption, that's the true: as I said, I know them… I could almost predict their moves." Her eyes opened. "Please, Hunley… stay here with me."

She nodded, smiling a bit.

"Everyone will be fine… despite the Shrine Legend's presence, I'm sure such creature doesn't want to cause any harm." Her eyes closed. "After all, a Master summoned him… in other words, you."

"But… I told you I don't even remember the name or what the creature does…" Hun's eyebrows were up, his mouth downturned. "Actually, none of the Shrine people could know who this creature was…"

"You may not know who this creature is… so?" Mirii's head rose with her eyes opened. "There is no need to dig in the details… as long as you pronounced such name, we are going to expect that the attack will be rejected."

Hun's shoulders lowered a bit, as he sighed and turned behind over Mirii.

"… is there a way to see what the Shrine Legend is doing…?"

"What a brilliant question!" Mirii's smiling opened, as her eyes closed. "Such question shall not be ignored: knowing more is definitively the best strategy to choose in almost all situations!"

"Then… let's get out of this room?" Hun smiles a bit.

"Certainly!" Mirii nodded, then she turned behind. "I suggest going to Chie: her knowledge will fully be at your service." She starts walking towards the shoji.

Her right hand rested on the shoji, moving it laterally: some Inklings wearing kimonos were walking by. They all turned their heads towards Mirii, then their irises tilted a bit to her left: Hun was walking, reaching Mirii's left side and stopping in the same line.

The Inklings smiled, all bowing down.

"Good morning, Master!" They lifted their postures, with their arms stretching along their body, while keeping their smiles and closing their eyes.

"Good morning!" Hun's right hand waved. "Can you please help me?"

The Inklings' eyes opened instantly: everyone rushed in front of Hun.

 _Yes!_

 _I'm ready!_

 _Do you need to eat something quick?_

 _Do you want to take a quick bath at the Hot Baths?_

 _Master, are you looking for a guide_

"SILENCE!"

Everyone's head turned over Mirii: she was frowning, as her head rose and her arms folded.

"Your lack of coordination is ruining your Master's ears!" Her eyes squeezed slightly. "Would you please act more methodically, by following a line?"

"Actually, I just need to know if I can see what are the Shrine Legend's intentions… and if I can even stop one." Hun's eyes were closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side.

The Inklings sealed their mouths, returning to face Hun.

"… Master, there is no way to do that." An Inkling man wearing a faintly-colored blue kimono shakes his head. "A Shrine Legend has a task to complete, according to what the Master wants."

Hun bended forward, while frowning a bit.

"But I said to the Shrine Legend that I wanted to stop the attack from"

"Usually, a Shrine Legend is capable of looking past a simple task…" An Inkling woman wearing a pink kimono and a large red bow behind her head took some steps forward. "Once upon a time, those Shrine Legends were terrible monsters who tried individually to take over the Shrine by forcing its people to worship for them."

The Inkling man wearing a faintly-colored blue kimono took two steps forward.

"There was a time when a Shrine Legend would visit this temple after many years… but one time, they decided to challenge each other for having the exclusive right of attacking us. A winner was never decided… because the Shrine people attacked the Legends during the final round: they were so tired, they couldn't stand a chance against your ancestor."

"They have been domesticated and sealed inside the Shrine…" The woman's hands were down. "They are now at complete service of the current Master… although, they shall never be trusted fully."

"N-no?!" Hun grits her teeth, as his eyebrows went up.

"Despite that claim, it's been believed that none of the Legends would ever attempt an escape." The man closed his eyes. "Aside the fact that the Shrine offers, for each of them, an exclusive small world created by the high staff according to their natural habitat… if they would ever return to their evil ways, they will be punished by the Masters and forced to take another domestication course."

"Besides, the Shrine Legends are still praised by all of us each day." The woman nodded while smiling. "When I was a little Squid, I remember one of them thanking us for being so kind to them… such Legend used our dreams to do that." Her eyes looked up. "Although, none of them did such thing ever again…"

"Hmpf, not even 100 of those could change my mind." Mirii's eyebrows lowered a bit, as her right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it. "It's such an easy task to lie in front of a person… it's not even impossible to come up with a credible story by using some common sense."

"None of us are that gullible either, mortal." The woman turned her face over Mirii, making a neutral expression. "After all those recent Demon Squids' mischievous visits, it's just not possible to even think of trusting 100 percent the words of anyone… except the Master ones." She turns her face towards Hun, smiling. "They are all honest and kind in their roles… it's almost impossible to catch them saying lies."

"I'm kinda worried, actually…" Hun's eyebrows were up, his mouth downturned. "That Shrine Legend is lurking around the city… wh-what if an innocent gets harmed by that creature's massive presence?!" He bended forward, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Master, please… don't doubt about your honest choice." The woman's mouth downturned. "You might not see such connection, but your powers are as trustworthy as the trust you have for yourself." She nodded. "It's all a matter of believing, Master. If you believe in yourself"

"But I could make mistakes too!" His fingers fell on his body. "I can't make decisions and then forget about my responsibilities right after! Aside for the mistakes, I can't predict exactly what will happen in the future!"

"You can request one by asking to a specialist in that regard." The man nodded. "Although, such activity consumes energy… if I remember correctly, it takes 1 or 3 months to restore said energy, depending from the prediction you want to make."

Hun's eyebrows rose.

"… what do you say about this, Mirii?" Hun's head turned to his right. "Should I trust this choice…?"

Mirii nodded, while smiling widely.


	229. The Beginning Returns - Chapter 9

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"... I have an idea." Hun turns his shoulders forward. "Can I bring someone here?"

 _Yes! Who do you wish to bring?_

 _Master, say that to me!_

 _I'm a specialist at this! Listen to me!_

 _Trust a Senior like me, who has experience and skills!_

 _Masteeer!_

 _Ignore the others! Do tell me!_

"SILENCE!" Mirii's right foot stomped, as smoke was coming out from her ears.

Everyone turned their heads over the girl.

"Instead of thinking about yourself, why not effectively help the Master?!" Mirii's arms folded. "That's what he needs right now."

 _What are you talking about?!_

 _You know nothing, mortal!_

 _We WANT to help!_

 _I was saying how I can bring someone much faster than the others!_

 _I'm a specialist! Unlike the others, I have the qualities to solve this task!_

"Be quiet, please!" Hun's eyebrows were up, as his hands were moving back and forth. "Mirii is right: I need help right now!" He swallows silently. "My friends are in trouble, because of that Shrine Legend… I must bring them here now, so they will be saved!"

His eyebrows lowered a bit.

"Who can help me here?"

"All of us." The man wearing a faintly-colored blue kimono nodded. "Just tell us the names."

"… sigh, alright." He nodded. "Tonna, Grina and Bars. They must be around the building where that magic paper is…"

Everyone rushed after turning behind.

 _Get out of my way! I'll be the one who summons the mortals!_

 _Coming through! Don't try stopping my promotion!_

 _After so many years, my family will receive a honor! Let me receive that honor!_

A huge puff of smoke rose from behind the Inklings: the smoke gradually disappears, revealing some shojis in the distance. A sweat drop was resting each on Hun and Mirii's head.

"… disgusting." Mirii's head rose. "Despite all the good words, they are still as selfish and egoistic as they appeared…" Her head turned to her left. "Hunley, you must take immediate action in front of such poisonous behavior." She nodded. "They are seeing nothing but a honor or a promotion."

"… maybe later." Hun turns his head to his right, as his eyebrows rose. "For now, let's go to Chie since I have another question in mind…" His eyes closed, smiling a bit. "At least she doesn't care that much about receiving honors or something… she's much more honest, really."

Mirii nodded.

"Let me guide you, Hunley." She turns behind. "Despite the few times I have been here, I still remember where is the reception."

"Good!" Hun smiles widely. "I trust you, Mirii… let's go!"

Mirii smiles, as she starts walking.

" _He trusts me… … that phrase sounds rather sophisticated and melodious._ " Her eyes closed, as she blushes a bit. " _I have to keep on going with such supportive actions: I want Hunley to trust me fully, so he'll indeed always look for me. That's how I'll perfectly achieve such status… a status which really makes me worthy of the perfection title._ "

Her eyes opened, as she turns to her left. On the left, the reception counter with Chie sitting behind and looking at a computer screen. The woman's head turned over the Inklings, as her mouth opened. Immediately she stands up, walks in front of them and bowed down.

"Good morning, Master!" She rose back, while smiling and lowering her hands on the middle. "It's an honor receiving you." Her eyes closed. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Chie." Hun nodded while smiling. "I need some help…"

"Certainly, Master Hun." Chie bowed down for a moment. "Your sister is walking around the Shrine with my little twin sisters: she, in person, wanted to let you know."

"Oh, that's nice!" Hun nodded. "I was wondering if Fara would ever get some friends outside of the farms… she's growing up rapidly, after all." He looks up. "She's getting tired of the humble days around the farms… she really deserves evolving into her mature self."

"Ooooh, Master…" Chie's hands clasped, as her eyes sparkled a bit. "Those words are so true…! My twin sisters will go through such phase too." She nodded. "I can't honestly wait for that… my job days would definitively be easier without the migraine they cause."

"They are still young, Chie… of course they might do some mistakes here and there." He shrugged. "Try to forgive them most of the time… that migraine might not even come that much at all."

"I wish it was so easy, Master." Chie's head shakes, as her eyebrows rose and her mouth downturned. "Alas, my twin sisters are rather… conflicting, if you happen to notice that yesterday."

"So, they told you about Eri's intentions…" Mirii's head rose. "Am I right?"

"Eri is really interested in obtaining those honors and promotions…" Chie sighed. "I fear that the Shrine culture affected her into obsessing so much with those important titles."

Her head lowered, turning to her right.

"With that said, I can't say I wasn't affected too… when I was around their age." Her eyes closed. "It really took me some time, before I realize what was truly important for the Shrine…" Her head rose back, as she simply smiles. "It's a long story, but I'm afraid that the Master has no time for that right now… am I right?"

"Yes." Hun nodded, as his face went neutral. "I need something to watch the entire city." His eyebrows lowered slightly. "It's the only way I can think of, since I cannot see what the Shrine Legend's intentions are…"

"I believe there is a tool." Chie nodded, as she starts walking behind the counter. "Let me pick up the Shrine people list, since I vaguely remember that an old man borrowed it…"

The woman picked up a list with her left hand, as her right forefinger was sliding down above different names.

"Uhm…" Chie's right hand flipped the page. "… no, actually that man returned the **Watching Tile**." She nodded, returning to face Hun. "In that case, you can find the tile inside the same room who held yesterday's ceremony."

Her left hand put the paper on the table below and behind the counter.

"Do you want me to bring you two there?" She walks around the counter, stopping in front of it and still facing down the boy. "I'm not submerged by work, right now… besides, it's an immense pleasure for me to help a Master." She giggles a bit, as her eyes closed. "That means I'm doing well my job, aside from helping a true, kind person."

"Eh eh." Hun chuckles a bit, as his right hand scratches the back of his head. "Well… why not?" He nodded.

"Splendid!" Chie smiles widely, as she starts walking past the two Inklings. "Please, follow me."

Hun and Mirii began walking, taking a quick look towards each other.

"Chie…" Hun returns forward, as his mouth downturned a bit.

"Yes?" Chie kept looking forward, while walking with her hands down on the middle.

"Are you worried about the Shrine Legend's presence…?" His eyes blinked two times.

"… Master, you were the one invoking the creature, right?" Her head tilted to her right a bit.

"Yes, but"

"Then, I have no reason to be worried." Her eyes closed, while smiling. "A Master doesn't commit any evil deeds… well, usually." She nodded. "And if that would ever happen, the Master was either manipulated or unaware of the situation."

"Wh-why all of you keep on saying how it's impossible for me to cause a mistake…?" His eyebrows were up. "I-I don't know the creature me and my sister invoked, I don't even know if said creature will do the task we said! You cannot rest easy in front of those doubts I'm saying out loud!"

"I believe in you, Master." Chie nodded. "You are the most honest guide this Shrine would"

"STOP IT!" Hun's hands were on his head, as his eyes expanded while getting slightly watery. His feet were standing still. "I never guided anyone before! I don't want to guide others into traps I couldn't even imagine!"

Mirii and Chie stopped too, as the girl turned her head to her right and opened her mouth a bit. Chie turned behind: her eyebrows were up, her mouth downturned.

"Hunley, please…" Mirii's right hand was resting on Hun's back. "Calm down… your reaction is making the situation even worse than it is."

Hun's head lowered.

"Mirii… I-I saw people terrorized on that box… and even outside of the window…" His eyes closed. "I-I wanted to save the citizens from the bad experiments they ran inside those games… they are anything but secure." His head tilted to his left, as his eyes opened. "But… that monster is making everyone flee… the same monster who was supposed to represent my efforts of saving the innocents."

Mirii's eyes slowly grew.

"Wait… you are not insinuating that"

Hun nodded.

"That creature… it really looks like me, isn't it?" He inhales faintly from his nose. "Me… terrorizing the whole city in order to save it." His eyes squeezed. "Wh-why?! Th-that sounds so wrong, it scares me too!" His teeth gritted. "I didn't wanted to make others suffer like this… I'm contributing to the problem even more!"

He turns his head forward, frowning a bit and reopening his eyes.

"What if the monster will cause damage to the whole city?! It's so huge, the creature might stomp a house just like that other monster from my sister's favorite movie! Except… that monster is me! Me destroying real houses!"

His hands fell on himself.

"And the only one to blame is me… … I-I'll take the blames if that's the case…" His head lowered, as his face got darker. "… a truly evil monster must always be punished, anyway… I would deserve that"

A sob entered his left ear: he turns his head to his left, as the darkness went away from his face. Mirii's eyes were watery, as her eyebrows were a bit down and her mouth was slightly waving.

"Huh?!" Hun lifted his posture. "M-Mirii?!"

"… wh-why are you looking at me, like this…?" Her right forefinger was rubbing around her right. "I-Is there a problem…?"

"Your face…" Hun's mouth opened wide. " _Did I made Mirii… cry?!_ " His irises shrunk. " _Oh no…_ "

Mirii sniffed loudly.

"I… well… I don't know what to do in front of this, Hunley…" Her face's upper side got darker. "I don't want to force you into listening my opinion about the speech you said… I-I know it will hurt you even more than"

"No, do say it!" Hun was bending forward, nodding and slightly frowning. "Who I am to hold down a valuable opinion?! I-I can do mistakes, unlike the claims everyone does"

"ENOUGH WITH THAT STATEMENT!" Mirii frowned, as her hands picked her tentacles.

Hun jumped a bit, as his eyebrows rose.

"… you are as worthy as me to attempt learning the perfection art in full details… and yet, you are already thinking that something terrible happened even though you still don't know anything about it!" Mirii's eyes were a bit more watery. "Sniff… th-there is no reason whatsoever to punish yourself…"

Her eyebrows lowered even more.

"Especially from the very fact you went in my room, rescuing me!" She blushed.

"Ah… well" He looks to his right side, blushing and smiling a bit. "I-I didn't thought"

"SO?! It means nothing!" Mirii's head rose. "If the situation was rather drastic, I would ran off while only wearing a towel around me! You were thinking to rush all the way in my room, fearing that I wasn't aware of the impeding danger who was coming from the outside… and that from my personal point of view, it's seen as a noble, courageous deed to reward as honestly as the deed itself!"

"You… you really think so?" Hun's eyes blinked two times.

"I'm not thinking it… I'm saying it out loud." Mirii nodded, as her hands opened a bit and retreated down. "Hunley, you have no reasons to ever suspect on yourself or even listening to the ridiculous idea that you could cause harm to anyone." Her eyes closed. "Think back to what you ever did in the past… your memories can't fool you, Hunley. You know that's true."

"… sigh… to think I can't really stop this Shrine Legend, even if I wanted to…" Hun's eyebrows were up, his mouth flattened while slightly downturned. "… I'm sorry Mirii for the things I said…"

"Which error you made?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "You have no guilt over the previous speech: it's the first time you summoned a Shrine Legend… of course you wouldn't know too much about it." Mirii's left foot slides on the floor. "Everyone who really cares about their own job, will act in a very similar way… it's something acceptable, considering the magnitude of the situation you are dealing with."

"I see… well, I'll try to not think about it too much: maybe that Shrine Legend is indeed doing exactly what me and my sister told to do." He turns his face towards Chie. "Sorry for the wait, Chie… I-I was overwhelmed by those thoughts, which weren't giving me any break!"

"That's ok, Master…" Chie's eyes closed. "I wish to have figured out the problem who was pestering you… I-I would have definitively said something more useful!" Her eyes opened, as sweat jumped out from her head. "For example, I would have said that the Shrine Legend you summoned is a kind one… not the kindest, but nothing to truly watch out for."

"Why you didn't told me that sooner?" Hun's mouth opened, as his eyes grew. "I wouldn't have all those thoughts running through my mind, if you told me that!"

"I-I thought it wasn't that necessary…" A sweat drop appears on Chie's right side of her head. "I didn't wanted to talk too much, considering your need of picking up that Watching Tile… besides, one look on that tile would have calmed you down very quickly."

"Uhm… then, let's proceed." Hun nodded. "I want to see how things are going in the city…"

"Sure." Chie nodded, while turning behind and walking forward. "It's not that far…"

"Heeeeeyyyy!"

Hun and Mirii stared forward, as Grina was running towards them while waving her left arm and smiling widely.

Hun's right hand waved, while Mirii simply rose her head. Grina slides, stopping in front of the two Inklings.

"What a relief seeing you two!" Grina's eyes closed, as her hands were on her hips. "I was thinking you were both sleeping, while Mr. King Kraken was sliding around!"

"Of course we were awake earlier than the Shrine Legend's appearance." Mirii's arms folded. "We are about to reach a room where a tile known as Watching Tile resides." Her eyes squeezed. "Hunley wants to verify if said creature can be trusted fully or not."

"Ah ah ah!" Grina's eyes opened, as her head turned over the boy. "What are you saying, Hunry?! That monster is the best!" Her fists clenched, as her mouth formed a 3, her eyes sparkled and her posture bended forward. "He's sliding around, leaving slime behind him! I'm already a huge fan of that creature!" Grina nodded while closing her eyes. "He looks like a giant plush to cuddle and play with all day!"

Grina hugged herself, as her eyes closed.

"Aaaaaww, he's just so cute!" Her arms returned on her sides. "His roars make him pretty cool too!" Her eyebrows lowered, as her mouth formed a 3. "A cute, menacing Squid who's ready to defeat giant monsters!"

Hun and Mirii's irises shrunk, as sweat covered each their forehead.

"… you… you really think that monster is cute…?" Hun's left cheek lifted.

"Actually, that beast already got a lot of fans…" Grina's hands were behind her back, as her arms were swinging left and right, while her eyes closed. "… someone is even following him along! I wanted to do that, actually… so I could snag a quick hug and a selfie with him!"

"Grina… did you hit your head?" Mirii's right cheek twitched. "A monster of such dimensions could have easily crushed you like a bug!" Mirii frowned, as her head lowered. "Cut that needless appreciation for that Shrine Legend: he's still capable of causing terrible harm!"

"At first, I have to admit… he scared the ship out of me!" A sweat drop appeared on Grina's right side of her head, while her eyes closed. "I wanted to run away from the city, since that creature was sliding towards the Headquarters…"

"Like, good thing you picked me up from the room: I was in the land of dreams at the time!"

Bars was walking while grinning a bit: he stops next to Grina's right side.

"Barsy also likes that Shrine Legend!" Grina smiles, as her head turned towards him. "For a different reason, as I recall."

"Eh eh!" Bars chuckles, while closing his eyes. "I didn't thought I would ever see a real giant monster lurking around the city… like, can't wait to see him smash down a building or somethin'!"

"NO!" Hun's hands went on his head. "Innocents might get hurt!"

"Naaaah, that never happened in the movies, dude…" Bars nodded, raising his head slightly. "Like, Squids in there are all smart enough to evacuate before the monsters squish down some roof."

"Wait… aren't movies fake?" Hun frowned, as his irises stared up.

"To a certain extend… not really from the common sense used in them." Bars shrugged. "Not that I really need common sense going on in a movie like this… just give me the smashin', the more satisfying part!"

"Hmpf, I can't believe how much of a brute you can be, Bars…" Mirii's head rose. "It's so disgusting praising destruction in such mindless way… in order to build those houses, effort and sacrifices were made!" Mirii's head lowered all the way down. "And hearing your mindless praises over this Shrine Legen"

"Ah right!" Grina's right forefinger rose. "Barsy came in right when I was about to explain how the giant, adorable Squid is also very harmless!" Her eyes closed, while smiling. "He hugs buildings, leaving them all slimed up!"

"Huh?!" Hun bended forward. "Th-the monster can't attack a building…?"

"I saw some Inklings having fun sliding on the slime left behind him." Grina nodded. "I bet someone is organizing a race… that's something I would do at least: how many times do you get to see a whole road slimed down?!"

"How about his crushing abilities?!" Mirii's left forefinger pointed at Grina. "His huge mass would stomp a house, considering the"

"The Inklings hit by him were just standing down until the monster completely passed them: they got back up very quickly! Of course, they were covered in slime… but a quick shower will solve that, right?" Grina's eyes closed, while smiling widely.

"But… if the monster can't attack anyone… how can the Shrine Legend stop the Inklings' attack?!" Hun frowned. "It's a relief that the monster is not harming anyone… but at the same time, the monster must do something in order to keep others away!" His fists clenched. "Otherwise the bad experiments will return!"

"Let's reach the room, Master." Chie nodded. "I'm sure the tile will hold the answer you are seeking."

"Yes! And this time… we are definitively going there!" Hun starts walking. "No more time wasting moments! My patience is running thin…"

Mirii sprinted a bit, slowing down near Hun's left side.

"Hunley, please calm down…" Her eyebrows rose. "Rage shouldn't be a trait to possess."

"I'm not mad, Mirii." His head shakes. "I just can't let more time pass on like this… I must see what the Shrine Legends is doing, before I miss out an important information."

"Wait up, you two!" Grina was sprinting. "Why the hurry?! There isn't one: the monster is completely harmless!"

"I want to see that, Grina!" Hun's shoulders turned to his right, as his eyebrows were down. "I hardly accept your point of view on this matter."

"To the right, Master!" Chie sprinted, while panting a bit as her right arm stretched to her right and her right forefinger pointed in the same direction. "The room is near the altar!"

"Thank you, Chie." Hun smiled. "Leave the rest of us: I made you waste way more time than you should have."

"No, no, that's fine." Chie's head shakes. "The job I had to do right now is small, so"

"I insist!" Hun's mouth downturned, as his eyebrows went up. "The more job you finish up, the more time you have to relax or to dedicate some activity."

"But Master!" Chie's eyes closed and her mouth downturned. "I'm really, really interested into helping you retrieving the tile…"

Mirii's eyes squeezed, as her eyebrows lowered.

" _… hmpf, after all that entire speech of not caring about receiving a honor… she proves to look for them as much as the others._ " Mirii's head shakes slowly. " _You might as well return behind the counter, Chie: no one is believing you._ "

"… sigh, you said to insist, Master Hun…" Chie's eyebrows went up, as her hands lowered down in the middle. "I can't argue that: an order is an order, after all…"

The woman bowed down.

"The Watching Tile should be on the table, if that old man put it correctly." She rose back her posture, while smiling. "If you need more assistance from yours truly, please do not hesitate calling me as soon as possible."

"We say that asap!" Grina grins a bit.

"Asap…?" Chie's mouth opened a bit. "… I prefer saying the names completely." Her eyes closed for a moment. "It gives them more value, doesn't it?"

"More than value I prefer breezing through the boring bureaucracy." Grina closed her mouth, while shrugging.

"I see…" Chie starts walking, passing everyone. "Have a good day, everyone!"

"Bye!" Everyone waved their right hands.

" _… she heard me, I know it._ " Mirii's head rose, while folding her arms. " _She really should had admitted that: Hunley would have been more pleased with her change of mind._ "

"Let's go, Mirii!" Hun's right arm went from behind to forward. "The room is near and so is the tile!"

"Why, certainly!" Mirii smiles while closing her eyes: she turns behind, walking rapidly over Hun's left side. "If you want, let me operate said tile." She nodded, walking at the same speed as Hun. "I'm an expert in technology… I might know how to control magic too."

"Sure!" Hun nodded, closing his eyes and smiling. "That would be a great help!"

Hun's posture lifted for a moment: he turns behind.

"Have you seen Tonna?!" His eyebrows went up.

"Ah, right!" Grina's right forefinger rose. "Actually, she refused to come: she fears a chief or an Agent needs her in such moment… her absence would have made everyone suspicious."

"Oh…" Hun's mouth flattened a bit. "Well, the room is over there, right?" His right forefinger was pointing at a shoji.

"Correct as always, Hunley." Mirii nodded. "Because you are the Shrine Master, you have the honor of opening that shoji, first."

Hun chuckles loudly, while blushing.

"Th-thank you, Mirii…" His head lowered, while smiling.

Mirii blushes a lot, as she nodded and smiled as well. Hun's right hand rested on the shoji, opening it laterally: immediately his irises caught a table in the middle of the room, where a small but long rectangle was resting on it.

He walks rapidly towards the table, lowering his head and seeing a clear tile instead of the rectangle. Mirii walked slowly, watching the tile as well.

"Let's see how to operate such tool…" Mirii's hands picked up the tile. " _Wow, this item is very light! If I'm not careful, I might end up breaking it like a monster… making it useless._ "

Mirii's irises shrunk.

" _Definitively do not wish to see myself as a monster: the total opposite of perfection and good manners!_ "

The tile gradually turned white: after a while, the white dissolves revealing another Mirii. Her skin was green, her ears and nose were much bigger and her eyes a bit smaller with just huge, black irises. The girl gasped loudly, as her hands threw the tile forward.

The tile flew in an arc…

CRASH!

Mirii's hands were covering her mouth, as her irises shrunk: a group of million, small pieces of glass were resting on the floor.


	230. The Beginning Returns - Chapter 10

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _... I... I-I didn't have the intention... th-that tile was absolutely needed by Hunley… I would never stand in my friend's way… I-I never imagine a possible motive to do so! Please, you have to believe me!_

Mirii's hands were resting on a wooden, circular witness stand: her eyebrows were up, sweat was slowly sliding down from her forehead.

 _I was holding the tile… suddenly, a terrifying being appeared on it! I threw the tile out of pure terror! There was nothing I could do… before I know it, the tile was already destroyed!_

Different Inklings with their faces covered in the dark were standing still, each group either on the left or the right side. All their arms were stretching down.

 _Interrogate my friends, Chie or even some of the previous people me and Hunley met: I have no motive! It was a pure accident! An accident I couldn't predict!_

An Inkling man wearing a flattened-like hat had his face covered in darkness.

 _Mirii Kelpshell… after analyzing your thoughts, it's pretty clear you have no malicious intentions in the regards of our Masters and the rest of the Shrine. Despite this, the court cannot accept your apologizes: the Watching Tile was a rare tool, forged by the best artisans this Shrine could have._

Hun dashes, stopping and frowning a lot while gritting his teeth.

 _Accept her apologizes! That tool can't be compared to something even more important… for example, the life of an innocent Squid!_

The man stands up, standing still with his arms down.

 _Master, the Watching Tile is used to save innocents… without it, our job becomes drastically harder. It must be restored as quickly as possible, so we will resume our job faster._

 _Then leave Mirii alone! She can't do anything about it, anyway!_

The man's left hand rose a wooden hammer.

 _You are wrong, Master… a mortal, who ruins a sacred tool belonging to the Shrine, is forced to repair or reconstruct said tool… and this isn't just our opinion: such procedure is written in the Shrine's Book of Law, which it must be respected and followed without any complains. There is the Shrine people's Seal of Trust on its cover, after all… that's all it needs to be said._

The hammer rose.

 _Mirii Kelpshell, in quality of the Shrine Judge, I order you to restore the Watching Tile by the next month. If you attempt to escape or interfere more into the Shrine's matters, you will be called once again in front of me where I'll decide which type of punishment you will receive…_

The hammer strikes on the counter.

…

…

…

" _… getting out of that room… with a punishment on my back… … I'm regretting so, so much for being the inattentive Squid I was just recently…_ " Mirii's head was lowered down. " _… I don't want to be punished… I have a brilliant reputation to keep it up… I have different things to do… this tile doesn't really regard me… this tile doesn't even deserve all this needless attention: Hunley declared to not be interested in that…_ "

Her fists clenched.

" _It saves innocents…? Bah! It's not all that important… there are plenty of tools who can do that…_ " Her eyebrows lowered. " _Me and Hunley don't even need that many tools to save a city… and with me forced to reconstruct a tool, this will do nothing but get in our way of justice! Those laws must be changed at all costs: they are worthless as ones, acting more like obstacles to innocent and honest Squids… they are even, completely obsolete! THEY ARE RUBBISH!_ "

Her fists slammed on her legs.

" _… this is not fair… there is a dangerous project who menaces the lives of every living creature… and what I am doing? Building back a tool which only few people would ever use… no guarantee those said people are that honest to begin with._ "

Her head shakes.

" _… sigh… enough complaining, otherwise I'll never kick away this rage passing through my veins. I'm a smart person, after all… now, it's time to stand up and solve this problem in front of me: I do not intend carrying a massive boulder of debt behind my back._ "

The girl stands up, as she starts walking towards the shoji.

" _… if I can open this shoji, that would mean 20 minutes have passed._ " Her right hand slides the shoji to the side. " _As I suspected…_ " She starts walking for a bit. " _Now, the best way to start up my perfection seeker session is to gather as much information as possible, in order to reconstruct the tile as perfectly as possible._ "

"Mirii!" Hun dashes towards the girl, stopping in front of her and smiling. "I have some great news!" He nods, while closing his eyes. "I managed to postpone a bit the moment where you start building the tile back, so we can take that holiday together with our friends!"

"Nice!" Mirii smiles widely, as her eyes closed. "I knew your intelligence would have done something about this, considering the creative and logical potentials."

Hun blushes while chuckling.

"Thank you, Mirii." His eyes opened. "Although, I couldn't do anything about taking off that punishment: there is a deciding system where the Master's role is only advisory…" His eyebrows went up, his mouth downturned. "There are other powers me and my sister have, but none of them were of any use in that situation…"

He bends forward.

"I really tried to cancel the punishment… you don't deserve it, Mirii! It was all an accident, as you said! Despite my tries, no one could listen to me…" His head lowered. "… right now I'm looking for Chie: she will definitively help me to get my hands on that book!"

"You mean, the Book of Law…?" Mirii's head rose.

"Yes! I want to get that book… and modify it with my sister!" He frowns a bit, nodding. "Its rules are catastrophic for the so called mortals, especially that one where you are forced to stay for 20 minutes inside the Room of Remorse!"

Mirii nodded.

" _Indeed… the only remorse I had was the fact I threw the tile just like that._ " Mirii's nose wiggled. " _For the rest, I wanted to actually complain on that nonsensical decision of punishing me for a mistake I didn't commit voluntarily._ "

She snorted faintly.

" _… it would be great to see that book being modified… that would teach a lesson to those fools who dared to follow those pathetic rules in such close-minded fashion._ " She frowns a bit. " _No one can punish perfection and getting away with it: I'll show them what a true, smart Squid can do without the too many uses of easy power…_ "

"Mirii?" Hun's mouth opened a bit. "Are you alright?"

"… Hunley…" Mirii's eyes closed. "… because of the punishment I'm forced to take, our progress to defeat Project Neo will stop momentarily…" Her eyes opened. "Once you are modifying that book, try to also refund the time I'll waste to build back that tile."

"Refund?" Hun's head tilted to his right.

"Yes." She nodded. "Such time would have been used for far better and more important matters." Her eyebrows lowered. "You know we are the closest Squids to stop Project Neo… you'll be left all alone if I'm sent elsewhere instead. Besides, I do want to directly damage the project…"

Her head rose.

"It's composed by a thinking way, completely incompatible with mine." She nodded, keeping her head up. "And they are trying to impose such thinking into ours…"

"Yes, I agree!" Hun frowned, while nodding. "Let's get out of the Shrine and"

"Hunley, before we do that…" Mirii's left arm rested on her body, as her right arm opened over the boy. "I need to understand the procedures and working processes for building that tool back." Her right hand was waving a bit. "I want to deliver an impeccable performance who surpasses all the standard expectations." She smiles a bit. " _That will prove how this punishment didn't even reached my reputation._ "

"Actually, you can't ask any of that right now…" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head, as his eyes closed.

"WHAT?!" Mirii bended forward, as her jaw dropped.

Hun jumped, as ink was jumping out from his head.

"Well… according to what that man said to me, you are supposed to… ehm…" His irises turned left and right. "… d-don't say this to anyone, ok? It was supposed to be a secret…"

"I never revealed any secrets!" Mirii nodded. "Some of them are intended to be as such, anyway…"

"True… anyway, Mirii…" He sighs silently. "… you are forced to take a special course where you'll learn how to make the tile." His mouth downturned. "Once you learned… you are the only one which will work on"

Mirii's right hand covered her eyes.

"… who invented such stupid, idiotic, moronic RULE?!" Her hand slides down, as smoke came out from her ears. "I can't stand such stupidity: Hunley, bring me in front of this man where I'll most certainly"

"No, Mirii." Hun shakes his head. "I tried to do that, since I thought it was indeed stupid… but he refused to apply exceptions, menacing to condemn you if you tried to oppose in front of him."

"Nnnnnggghhh!" Mirii's right foot stomped the floor. "Curses! CURSES!" Her hands grabbed both her tentacles, pulling them down. "I do not belong inside ignorance… I was born to learn perfection! I was born to prepare strategies and tactics for all the incoming situations! Following a special course… not only that will make me waste even more of my time and energy, but that will not grant me any conceivable experience to construct a tile who's supposed to be build by the best of the artisans!"

"Exactly!" Hun nodded, while frowning. "That's why I complained…" His eyebrows went up, as his eyes closed. "Until then, you are not allowed to know"

"WHY?!" Mirii's teeth gritted as her arms threw down. "There is no problem into having the advantage! That will let me learn even more faster and precisely!"

"Because… you are not supposed to know that…" Sweat covered Hun's forehead.

Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

"One more thing I learned from the special course you have to take… ehm… I didn't really understand this, but they claimed you will not even remember to have taken a special course at all." His irises looked up. "Don't ask me more about it: they explicitly said it like that, ordering to not ask them for details."

Around Mirii, darkness covered everything.

 _… what kind of games is the Shrine playing? I have to take a course which I'll not remember a thing about it…? This whole procedure… no, **it doesn't make any sense whatsoever**. Aside from the fact I absolutely hate to not remember skill information… why bothering to make me follow a course which I'll not remember anyway? It would have been much easier and faster to have let a true specialist work on said tile._

Mirii frowned.

 _To think the Shrine always showed itself to be as transparent as possible… it looks like it has some dark secrets hidden in its depth._

Her eyes squeezed.

 _This is not the end… I'll investigate more on this matter, making sure to lift the secret who's trying to really destroy my reputation!_

The darkness faded away, slowly.

"… Hunley." Mirii's head rose. "I want to inspect the Book of Law: something is not right about this…"

"Uhm… that book can't be touched or seen by mortals." Hun sighed. "I'm afraid you cannot do anything at all right now…"

Mirii's right foot stomped the floor.

"… then, I'm out of this Shrine." She nodded. "Its presence is really poisoning my veins."

"Ok!" Hun nodded, as he starts walking past Mirii. "While you were inside the room, the two ninjas returned."

"Hmm!" Mirii walked, reaching Hun's right side. "What are the results?"

"Everything went fine." He smiled. "They returned inside our rooms and used the paper to return here as well."

"Excellent." Mirii's head rose. "After being tormented by the bad news, it's a relief hearing the mission went fine: we can throw one problem out of the way, without worries."

"Right!" Hun's eyes closed. "Earlier, I meet my little sister… she said to stay here in the Shrine, while we are taking our holiday, so she can bring Skippy with her and present him to everyone."

"Aside from not being too lonely, I assume…" Mirii's head turned to her left.

"That too." Hun turned to his left while walking. "That's nice, since it was indeed worrying me a bit…"

"Although, there is one problem: some Agent might get too suspicious, if one of them claims that Fara never got out of her room." Mirii's irises were looking forward.

Grina and Kelly were looking at each other, while talking. Bars was looking around, stretching a bit.

"That's true…" Hun's head lowered to his left. "… what if we bring her with us for a moment?"

"Hmm… there is also Kelly…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Maybe she can help us out as well."

"Hello there!" Grina's right hand was waving towards the two Inklings, while smiling. "That man judging you tripped during his walk!" She chuckles. "He made a weird sound like AURGH!" She grimaces.

The Inklings laughed loudly… except Mirii.

"Hmpf, I never found too funny those kind of errors…" Mirii's head rose. "Errors exist to teach you, not to laugh at them." She bends forward. "Besides, that man could have been injured from such fall."

"Well, that's surprising…" Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her arms opened and her shoulders shrugged. "You must be the first Squid I met that doesn't laugh with the most classic of the humors."

"That's a childish humor, for your simple needs!" Mirii lowered her head while frowning for a moment. "… anyway, where is Fara?"

Kelly turns her head to her right, with her eyebrows up.

"Grina… why do you keep her as your friend?" Her mouth rose and downturned. "I wouldn't: she is so mean to everyone…"

Mirii's irises look up, as she sighed.

" _I don't even know where to begin in front of such contradictory statement… but I prefer ignore her questions, since my patience is already running thin once I went out of the room._ "

"Well, she's a bit… particular." Grina looks at Mirii while smiling, as her hands lied on her hips. "True, sometimes she really exaggerates with the insults, since those ones are uncalled… but she can also be kind, especially with Hunry." Her eyes closed.

Mirii blushes, as she took two steps back.

"N-nnnnggh!" Mirii's eyebrows rose a bit. "Wh-what kind of description is that?! Yo-you described me as if I w-was an animal!"

"Naaaah, don't think about that…" Grina's eyes opened. "By the way, Fara should return to us as well."

"Why do you need the second Master, Mirii?" Kelly turns over the girl, as her face went neutral.

"To throw away all the suspicious she might get, if she still stays inside Hunley's room." Mirii nodded, as her right forefinger was resting on her right cheek. "I also need your support for making this plan possible."

A question mark appeared above Kelly's head.

"Huh…?" Her head tilted to her right. "Wait, I… I don't get it."

"If Agents believe that Fara never left Hunley's room even later in the day, they are going to suspect something going on inside the room…" Mirii's eyes closed. "They might break out the door and enter with brute force… certainly finding the paper connecting to this Shrine."

"But… so what if Fara stays inside her room?" Kelly's eyebrows rose. "Where is exactly the problem…?"

"How can she eat if she stays inside the room for the whole time?" Mirii's left forefinger pointed at Kelly. "She usually eats at the canteen… since there is no other way to eat inside the Headquarters."

"Ah… then, if she gets hungry, she can return in her room." Kelly shrugged. "The papers I left always work you know."

Mirii's mouth opened, as her irises shrunk: she gasped loudly.

" _WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!_ " Her hands were resting on her cheeks. " _I was fooled by the fact that Fara was remaining here without coming back with the teleportation papers!_ "

She groaned as her eyes went slightly watery.

" _Nnnngghh! No… no, I can't be defeated in such ridiculous way! I-I would even lose my face! I… I-I need to find a good reason for Kelly to help, before I'm forced to declare defeat! … … … … papers… if those papers are ruined, Fara can't move around… especially the one remaining inside the Shrine._ "

She smiles.

" _Kelly can't go everywhere she pleases… so indeed it would be a problem if said paper becomes useless… Mirii, you once again proved to be worthy of the perfection title._ " Mirii's head rose. "Indeed it would be the case as you said, Kelly… however, there is something else you need to do."

"What?" Kelly's eyes grew a bit.

"You should create an item which protects both papers: their fragility might let anyone accidentally destroy one of them, preventing Fara from teleporting whenever she wants." Mirii nodded, while folding her arms.

"Oh…! Sure, I can help!" Kelly smiled with her mouth opened and her eyes closed, as she jumped a bit in place. "In such occasion, I can test out a new drawing skill I learned: the Bubble!" She spins, stopping in front of Mirii while holding a brush and a pile of papers. "I love trying out new drawings, since it's fascinating seeing them assuming reality!"

"I would too!" Grina grins while nodding and closing her eyes. "I already have a lot of creativity… I could think at least 100 ways of using the same magical drawing in a fun way!"

"There are different kinds of Bubble I can draw… for this one, the blue one seems the best choice!" Kelly looks on the top paper, starting to draw rapidly. "You can only pass through it as a Squid… which is translated to pass it only when you want to go somewhere!"

Her pile of papers lowered, as she starts dancing and jumping in place.

"Done, done! Iiiii solved the prooobblleeeemm!" She laughs a bit.

"Of course you would… with the use of my precaution thinking." Mirii nodded, while smiling.

"You sure did!" Kelly bended forward, while thrusting her arms forward. "Thanks to you, I can sneak up some extra points for my next promotion!" Her arms retreated back. "That would mean more honor for my whole family and more fun powers to use!" She starts jumping in place. "Hooray! Hooray!"

Hun smiles.

"It seems everyone likes the idea of having those honors…" His eyes closed. "Those must be very important, after all…"

"Not all of them care about it, Master…" Kelly stopped, as her mouth formed a small 3. "Emi is one of them: usually she wants to see everything going fine… aaaawww, she really makes me envious sometimes!" She shakes left and right, as her hands still grasping her tools were near her throat. "It's so hard not to think about all those honors and promotions… her sisters are the total opposite of"

"KELLY!"

Kelly lifted her posture, as her eyes went white and her opening mouth increased the 3 shape's size. Chie was behind her, while frowning and snorting.

"… oh… … oooh, I totally forgot about this commission…!" She starts walking a bit jerkily. "Bye… bye…"

She starts sprinting, leaving behind a ricochet sound. Chie's right hand rested on her forehead, as she looks down.

"… she hangs out way too much with my twin sisters." Her hand went down, as her head shakes. "She already believes in almost all the rumors running around here… add the fact that my sisters love spreading voices and rumors, using the fact they can read minds… siiigh, never mind that!" Her eyes closed for a moment. "Better to not think too much into that, otherwise my headache returns…"

"How convenient that every single rumor they say is indeed a fake…" Grina grins as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"… huh?" Chie looks at Grina with her eyes completely white.

"Especially that one where you are rather envious for your little sisters." Grina shrugged, as her arms opened.

"WHAT?!" Chie opened her mouth wide, as her eyes expanded. "THAT'S A FAKE!"

"Duuuh?" Grina chuckled. "Didn't you just said that?" She nodded.

Chie lowered her head, as her fists were shaking.

"Yes, I did… now, if you excuse me…" She snorted faintly. "I have to go: I was called by the owner…"

Chie starts walking past Grina, keeping her head lowered.

"… I wouldn't underestimate the rumors, if I was in you." Grina rose her head slightly, while smiling and lowering her eyebrows. "You don't want to get caught into terrible misunderstandings… right?"

Chie kept walking, turning to her right. Mirii was staring down at the woman… then she returned behind, watching Grina.

"You really have a nose for troubles…" Mirii frowned a bit. "I thought you hated making new enemies."

"You don't know me, Miss Perfection…" Grina turns, as her smile lowered. "You should: my actions would now get more sense."

"What do you mean?" Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"… being envious of your own siblings, especially those younger ones… I truly hope that rumor was indeed a fake." Her head shakes. "You got to be so heartless for hating a little kid… I-I couldn't if you ask me… I couldn't."

Mirii's eyebrows went up, her mouth downturned.

" _… actually, that rumor sounds indeed terrifying: a child isn't ready to face down those kind of problems…_ " Her eyes closed. " _My older brother never felt envious in my regards… he always cuddled me, bought the Orange Candies I still find the best even to this day… I can't imagine the opposite: such thought would already make me nervous._ "

"Ah well…" Grina shrugged. "Looks like today is the day of departure!" Grina grins a bit, while her hands were resting on her hips. "After eating up some lunch, we will get the good ol' hummer and start zooming towards the fun!"

"Using such overrated vehicle in the middle of Autumn?!" Mirii frowned. "Do you want us to catch a cold, so everyone will pass this evening inside this unknown house?!"

"Don't say that!" Grina's hands were moving back and forth. "It's for… safety measures!" She turns to her right. "Right, Barsy?!"

"Eh eh, like… the more giant is the vehicle, the more crush we can inflict instead!" Bars puts his hands inside his pocket. "Like, that's so common sense…"

"Yet, the cold will still have plenty of ways for crushing us…" Mirii's head shakes while closing her eyes. "Why not using the other car?"

"Ah, that…" Sweat jumps out from Grina's head. "Bars wanted to check a bit on its technical side, just to make sure it works for today… he found a wire out of place, so he pulled it a bit too much…" She felt a bit smaller.

Mirii's eyes expanded a lot, as her frown increased.

"No…" Her face pointed at Bars. "You… YOU DESTROYED THE CAR?!" Multiple veins popped out from her forehead.

Bars slowly walks backwards, as sweat covered his forehead and his mouth was grinning widely, while his eyes closed.

"Liiiike… it's not that destroyed… just the car kinda sleeps in another workshop for a little while…" He chuckles a bit.

Smoke was coming out from Mirii's ears: her right cheek and fingers were twitching, as her hands were moving a bit towards Bars.

"Yooouuuuuuu… YYOOOUUUUUUUU!" She sprinted towards him.

"Yikes!" Bars turns behind, sprinting as well. "Girl, please calm down!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU MORON! YOU IMBECIIIILLEEEEEE!" Her arms opened wide!

The two Inklings zoomed past Fara, Emi and Eri: Emi was standing on Fara's right side and Eri was standing on Fara's left side. The three turned behind, watching Mirii chasing after Bars while growling and talking loudly. A sweat drop appeared on each young girl's head.

"Master… what kind of friends do you have?" Emi's eyes blinked two times.

* * *

 **Attention to all readers!**

 **At this point, the story will resume right after Inkinators: Halloween 2015. You can find the story in my Profile page. The next chapter will be uploaded around the same time as usual, so don't worry about the new chapter upload!**

 **I strongly advice reading that story first before the next chapter, since it will surely contain references to the later events found in** **Inkinators: Halloween 2015.**


	231. Quest for the Watching Tile - Prologue

**Before reading this chapter, make sure you have read Inkinators: Halloween 2015. You can find that story in my profile: the following chapter will contain spoiler elements regarding the special story.**

 **Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Speeding through the road, surrounded by trees, a hummer with its front damaged and leafs spread around the seats and the floors. Mirii, sitting on the bottom-middle seat, had her face staring at her smartphone as her right thumb was sliding on its screen.

" _…_ _the smartphone seems working fine… I can scroll the screen, go to the Inknet, take photos… phew!_ " Her eyes closed. " _I'm glad that I had the possibility to retrieve my smartphone, yesterday: not only that means they didn't found anything related to that videogame I was forced to play… but I can finally use its gadgets when the time is appropriate._ "

She smiles a bit.

"Hey, gang…" Grina, sitting on the middle-front seat, rested her head on the top side as her eyes looked up. "I do have a question about yesterday…" Her arms rested above the seats.

"What?" Mirii's head rose.

"Isn't it weird… **that our ancestors were friends**?" Grina's shoulders turned to her left, with her eyebrows up.

"… I think that might have been a coincidence." Mirii's eyes closed. "No reason to justify one… it leads nowhere, after all."

"Girl, like the dude did called your ancestor with the Inkol last name!" Bars' hands were grasping the steering wheel. "I thought your last name was Inkolina…"

"Why, that's because Inkol is also the older surname my family had." Grina turns towards Bars, while nodding and smiling. "They changed it to Inkolina for the females and Inkolino for the males."

"Eh eh, like… talk about having creative surnames!" Bars chuckles, as his head turned towards Grina for a short moment.

Grina giggles a bit. Mirii's eyes returned down, resting on her smartphone.

" _I have no time to think about yesterday's events: so many things happened in one night, I couldn't possibly remember ever single detail of it. I don't think the others will, anyway…_ "

Her eyelids lowered to the middle.

" _For now, I have to talk with Tonna and explain to her about the situation back at the Shrine: she can help me with my plan of covering my position in front of the other Agents, so I can throw all the suspicion away from me._ "

"I have to say… I really wanted to stay for a bit in our dear treehouse…" Grina sighed loudly. "I miss that little house so much…"

Suddenly, Grina bended forward: sweat starts jumping out from her head.

"Oh-oh… I-I almost forgot!" Her hands grabbed her head, as her back tilted even more forward. "Oh nooooo, I'm deep trouble! I'M CHOKING IN SALT!"

"Whoooaaaa there, girl!" Bars' turned the steering wheel a bit to the left. "Like, what's the deal?"

"… you said it, big boy." Grina let out a faint sob. "THE HOUSE! THE HOUSE IS A PILE OF WOOD!"

"Oh… ooooh ship!" Bars chuckles a bit. "Like… I-I have games to beat in my room, sooo"

"And you want to leave me all alone?!" Grina frowned, while turning over the boy and opening her arms. "So much for being a friend! Hiding in ink, while I'm disarmed against the enemy!"

"W-wait, wh-what I can do about it?!" Sweat jumps out from Bars' head. "Liiike… my mind isn't made for tactical puzzles or something."

"I-I just need standing in front of that dealer…!" Grina's arm wrapped around his shoulders. "You know… in case said dealer might start thinking to caress my throat or something!"

"Well… like, I could potentially play that role, girl… I mean, I could send Squids down for the count and all!" He chuckles. "But, when we are talking about economic affairs… that's where we are sent in front of the law world: like, I prefer staying away from a court since I'm so terrible delivering one…"

Grina's teeth gritted, as her eyebrows rose: suddenly, her mouth opened a bit as a light bulb appears above her head. Immediately, she turned her head behind while smiling.

"Mirii!" Grina's hands start rubbing together. "Definitively one of my best friends!" She nodded while closing her eyes.

Slowly, Mirii's head rose.

"… you want me to call my brother, so he can defend you in front of a judge?" Her eyes squeezed.

"Wow, your intuition is as good as always!" Grina's left thumb rose. "So?! What do you say…?" Sweat covered her forehead. "Do you want to help a friend?"

"No." Mirii frowns a bit.

Grina's irises shrunk, as her mouth opened wide.

"Not only my brother would lose his incredible reputation, after he mentions a story who seems coming from a movie…" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "But it would be impossible to prove that another person caused all that damage towards the house…"

"N-no!" Grina's mouth was waving, as her eyes were getting a bit watery. "Bu-but"

"Unfortunately, your best choice would be to indemnify the dealer: not only you would spare the story not everyone will believe, but you will prevent the dealer from getting too curious about the situation happened yesterday." Mirii's head lowered, as her face was facing the smartphone screen.

"Hey, actually this morning we didn't found that game…" Hun turned towards Mirii. "Did the ancestors took it?"

"Maybe… although, it's better to ignore those questions for now… only the ancestors would answer them, anyway." Mirii's right thumb was scrolling on the screen.

Hun lowered his head, as his eyes were staring at Mirii's sportive shoes, colored in black and white.

"I wonder if the city is alright…" His eyebrows rose. "I heard that the Shrine Legend managed to cover the tower into a weird material…"

"I'm reading through said news, Hunley." She nodded. "It appears that the monster indeed created a barrier around the tower… no one is inside, since the workers escaped in time."

Hun tilted over Mirii, as his eyes looked at the words filling the screen.

"Oh… the liquid left on the road and buildings, from the Shrine Legend, was completely removed by special forces!" His irises were moving left and right, slowly. "Except that greenish material covering the tower."

"It appears that such barrier repels any kind of attacks…" Mirii smiled. "Such wonderful news: not only no one will attack the station any time sooner… no official Turf War matches will be held, thus no Inkling is forced to take those dangerous experiments!"

"What about the Great Zapfish?!" Grina turns behind with her hands grasping her seat.

"About the Great Zapfish… according to the news article, the head is sticking out of the barrier: electrical energy is still running smooth and the creature seems fine." Mirii's head rose. "Although, it has been reported that the Great Zapfish almost ran away, when the monster appeared…"

"Phew!" Grina grins, while closing her eyes. "Without Zap, Inkopolis really falls back into the No-TV era…" Her arms bended on the top seat, as her head rested on her left wrist. "Really, can you imagine how things will go around the city without electricity?"

Her irises looked up.

"For example, let's say that some bonehead captures Zap… not sure how they will do it, but in such despicable case… the situation really would be drastic, wouldn't it?!"

"Hmpf, nothing would change." Mirii's eyelids were lowered in the middle. "The city can count on an army of healthy Zapfish, capable of sending plenty of electricity throughout all the city."

"Aaaawwww, but life wouldn't be the same without Zap…" Grina's eyebrows downturned, as she sighed. "I hope no one will ever harm poor Zappie…" Her eyes squeezed. "That cutie is as harmless as a little fly!"

"Girl, like that beast would flat down Squids like flies with a single belly-slam!" He chuckles. "Just imagine that idea… who can even capture da beast?! Like, maybe a giant…"

Grina's eyes expanded, sparkling, as her fists were resting in front of her mouth.

"Ooooh… if I was a giantess… Zappie would become even cuter!" Her arms hugged herself. "I would hug and pet the cutie all day long!" She giggles. "Aaawww… sometimes it's not so bad being a giantess… many creatures do turn into cuties to pet!"

"In return you would terrorize everyone, including the Great Zapfish…" Mirii frowned, as her eyes squeezed. "It's better for you to remain in normal size, so you will not cause any accidental damage and terror throughout the city." Mirii's head lowered, staring at the smartphone screen.

Grina snorted, as her cheeks puffed: she turned forward, sitting down.

"… anyway, it appears that the Turf War Station problem is solved… for now." Mirii's eyelids lowered to the middle. "However, I fear the Headquarters might start a counterattack soon: they do possess an arsenal of different tools for letting Inklings taking over the station."

Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"Therefore, before I depart for the Shrine… I must talk with Tonna: she will surely know every operation the Headquarters will take… as well as any other plan conceived by the people working behind Project Neo."

Her eyes closed for a moment: they opened fully.

" _I hope to finish this special course fast enough to resume immediately my search for stopping Project Neo… before it will continue causing problem to the whole society._ "


	232. Quest for the Watching Tile - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

A small group of Inklings were marching on the left sidewalk, some of them were holding a sign: the Turf War Tower was drawn in the middle, with words on the high and low edge saying "OPEN THE STATION!". Almost all their faces were frowning. An Inkling boy holding a megaphone on his right hand moved the item near his mouth.

 _Open the station! Open the station!_

"Open the station! Open the station!" Everyone repeated loudly.

 _Remove the barrier! Remove the barrier!_

"Remove the barrier! Remove the barrier!" Everyone repeated loudly once again.

Turning her head to her left, Mirii's eyebrows lowered a bit while her mouth downturned slightly.

" _… hmpf._ " Her head rose. " _Those Inklings shall be the first to learn the dark secrets of the Turf War Station… their little manifestation would immediately cease._ " Her eyes closed. " _Although, if I don't do something about Project Neo in the meantime… they will probably think another way to gain access inside the station._ "

The Inkinators were walking on the sidewalk: Mirii, Bars and Grina were holding their respective cases which were rolling along on their small wheels. Hun was carrying his bag on his back.

"It's too bad that the station is still closed…" Grina's mouth downturned, as her face pointed at the crowd of Inklings. "Turf War matches are still fun to play, after all… every match can really give you some nice adrenaline to go through."

"You know the situation, Grina…" Mirii's head turned forward, her eyes blinked. "Let's hope those manifestations are still those peaceful… dealing with a more violent one, considering an unexpected arrival of those Stingrays, would mean a disaster for the city."

"Let's walk rapidly, then!" Hun bends forward, while frowning a bit. "So we can start working against the project!"

"There is no need to hurry, Hunley…" Mirii's head turned to her right, as she smiles. "Acting fast might get some unwanted attention from the other Agents…" Her eyes closed. "Besides, we still have plenty of time to utilize in our favor."

"Yeah!" Grina shrugged. "Don't you want to enjoy the nice breath of fresh air going on around you?" She inhales loudly. "Aaaah! It really sends me some fresh energy to use!"

"Like, we are getting close to the castle there…" Bars' head tilted slightly to his right, facing a building. "It's kind of useless rushin' and bashin': walking just does fine."

Hun's mouth sealed: his head turned to his left.

"Mirii… sigh, I can't really stop fearing those people might try attacking the city while affected by rage…" He swallows silently. "It really makes me want to start up already."

"I can't hide that fact, since it's true…" Mirii's head rose. "However, if those fears receive even more attention, they will keep tormenting your mind…" She frowns a bit. "So, please stop thinking about it: we are about to deal with said problem…" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "And I promise to make sure the project goes extinct… and no more innocents will suffer from it."

Hun smiles a bit. Mirii smiles too, while raising her eyebrows and eyelids: she turns forward.

"For now, though…" Mirii snorted lowly. "I'm forced to repair a tool… the operations will have to wait for a while: I can't take the risk of ignoring my duty and be faced with a punishment who will completely halt our progress…"

"I want to come with you, Mirii!" Hun nodded, with his eyebrows down. "I'll make sure everything will go nicely!"

Mirii giggles, as she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for the support, Hunley…" She blushes a bit. "It'll surely come in handy."

Mirii's left hand grabbed her plastic card, tilting her head towards a large door. She walks past Grina, swiping her card through a horizontal, line hole.

 _Click._

Mirii walks in front of the door, stopping in the middle: turning behind, she faces Grina swiping her card, Hun standing on her right and Bars standing behind her.

 _Tic._

 _Tic._

 _Tic._

Mirii's left hand was resting on the door's left side, after nodding at the three Inklings. Her hands pushed the door, as she starts walking through…

"Mirii Kelpshell?" An Inkling man wearing sunglasses had his arms folded, staring at the girl.

Mirii's mouth opened a bit, as her irises tilted down and up: the man was wearing a complete black suit. Her face got a little paler.

"… yes?" She swallows silently.

"Please, follow me." He nodded. "Bring your case with you as"

"Hey, what's going on?!" Hun frowned, as he jumped on Mirii's left side. "Who are you?!"

"… Hun Squidson?" His head rose a bit.

"Y-yes?!" Sweat formed on his forehead.

"You and your friends are called by chief Tonna: don't make her wait, otherwise she'll not hesitate taking points away from your rank." His head turned towards Mirii. "As I was saying"

"What do you want from Mirii?!" Hun frowned a bit more.

"Hunley, please…" Mirii turned her head towards him, as her eyebrows rose and her mouth downturned. "Don't worry… everything will be fine." She nodded. "Trust me, as you always did."

Hun turned over Mirii, raising his eyebrows.

"Mirii…"

"I suggest you to listen your friends' words: she will surely return before lunch." The man nodded. "You three go meet the chief and listen well: Mirii will need to know what the chief's request is… don't make Tonna repeat the orders twice! Do you understand that?"

Hun stared at the man, while frowning.

"… before lunch, huh…" He slowly nods, as he starts walking past the two.

His shoulders turned to his right, facing Mirii while his eyebrows rose and his mouth downturned: the girl smiled, blushing a bit. Bars and Grina passed the two Inklings as well, both waving their left hands towards Mirii: her left hand waved a bit over her friends.

"Mirii Kelpshell, please follow me…" The man bowed for one second, before turning behind and walking forward.

The girl's head rose, as her face frowned slightly.

" _I can't say to not focus deeply in the situation…_ " She starts walking too, behind the man. " _I was kind of expecting this moment… unfortunately._ " Her head lowered. " _I knew my battle for defeating Project Neo wasn't going to be easy… nevertheless, I'm ready._ "

Her eyebrows lowered a lot.

" _I'm perfectly prepared for this event… and I intend to give everything I have in my arsenal, so I can keep my perfect position I achieved some days ago._ "

Mirii kept walking towards a wooden door, next to the metallic one on the left: the three Inklings were near the door, tilting forward with their faces pointed to their left and watching the wooden door closing normally.

The room had a wooden desk on the middle, a plant growing from a stripped white and blue vase and a light wooden cabinet with each side having a squared glass: it was sitting on the top-left corner, as files were almost completely covered by the glass.

A large, dark blue office chair was pointing towards the wall, as paper noises were coming from it. The Inkling man leaned his back on the door, with his hands behind his back.

"Mirii Kelpshell… please, put your case to the left wall and take your seat." A female voice was coming from the seat.

The chair span in front of the girl: an Inkling woman was shuffling and mixing card with a blue cover. Her eyebrows were down, her smile was large: she was wearing a black outfit complete with a jacket and a medium-sized skirt. She was wearing round, orange glasses as her irises were colored magenta and her tentacles green.

Mirii's head rose, as she walks towards the left wall, leaving her case against it: she turns to her right and walks, stopping in front of a white, square armchair which both the backrest and seat cushion colored black. The woman leaned a bit forward, keeping shuffling and mixing the cards.

" _… am I supposed to play a card game?_ " Mirii's face frowned a bit. " _If that's the case… I'm out: certainly I have more important matters to attend_ "

"Needless to say… I was waiting for you." The woman's eyelids lowered to the middle. "Finally, all those voices going on around you might finally be solved, once and for all…"

"Who are you?" Mirii's arms folded. "And why are you shuffling cards in front of me?"

"You can call me Sena." The woman nodded. "And I'm going to interrogate you…"

" _I knew it!_ " A sweat slides down from Mirii's right side of her head. " _The Headquarters couldn't just watch my progress… they are trying to get in my way._ " She sighed silently. " _I must make her believe I have nothing to hide… so I can keep on investigating about Project Neo rather easily!_ "

Mirii's eyes rested on the cards being shuffled rapidly by the woman's hands.

"… Sena, you still didn't answer the reason why you are shuffling cards…" Her eyes squeezed.

Sena's hands stopped, holding her cards gently.

"That's because… I need them for the interrogation." Her eyes closed. "Yes, this is exactly what you are thinking…" Her eyes opened. "We are going to play a known game… while I'm interrogating you." She nodded. "It's a known procedure in the Headquarters… a strategy which I always followed loyally."

Her left hand starts throwing cards facing down, between her and Mirii. The girl's mouth opened a bit.

"… is this a joke?!" Mirii frowned a lot, as she stands up while her hands were pressing on the desk. "An interrogation leaded like this would be useless, since not only the focus on my testimony would be easily ignored… but playing a card game right now has no use in any way, shape or form for such matter!"

"Mirii, please… sit down." Sena put a pile of cards on the center of the desk, then she picks up her 7 cards. "After the interrogation is done, I promise to talk about this whole process in greater detail… there is no time to waste, now."

Her eyes rested on her cards.

"Besides, I'm feeling this match wouldn't be that long anyway... although, in the end, it really depends on how much you have to say." Her right hand picked the second card from her left, putting it above her third one from her right.

Mirii's mouth flattened: slowly, she sits down as her hands picked up the cards sitting in front of her. Her hands tilted the cards: each card had a different drawing on it. In order, from the leftmost card: a Green Squid, an Orange Squid, a Splat Charger, a Splattershot, another Splattershot, a Blue Squid and a Splat Roller.

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Is this… Go Squid?!" Her jaw dropped.

"Yes… what's the matter?" Sena leaned with her back on the backrest. "You don't know how to play Go Squid…?"

"Wh-why?!" Her face frowned a lot. "I-I can't play this game! It-it's supposed to be for little kids!"

"Aaawww, it's not that childish…" Sena's head was shaking. "I'm playing the game too, considering my 35 years I'm carrying on my back. You start first… but from here on out, before telling me which card you want, you must answer the questions I'm asking."

She chuckles a bit.

"Quite simple, isn't it…?"

"Hmpf, this still sounds ridiculous… making all those unnecessary steps for this unknown goal you still refuse to reveal…" Mirii cleared her voice, as her right hand picked up the third card from her right, putting it above the Splattershot one. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Good! Good…" Sena nodded. "Now, can you talk me about the mission you happened to accept three days ago…?"

"Yes…" Mirii's irises were watching her cards left and right. "Me and my friends were tasked of finding a certain Squid King, which identity is still a mystery to us… in fact, before we could move on with the mission, I happened to faint down… at least accordingly to my friends' testimony. Do you have any Splat Chargers?" Her irises looked up.

"Go Squid." Sena nodded.

Mirii snorted, as her right arm stretched and her right hand grabbed a card. Her eyes quickly tracked down an Inkbrush drawn on it, as her right hand immediately puts said card on the Splat Roller card's left side. The woman lowered her posture a bit, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"Let's see… and you don't know or remember the reason why you fainted…? Also, do you have any Green Squids?"

Mirii's right hand picked up the card which was showing a Green Squid looking up, moving the card towards the woman as her right hand picked it up, putting the card above the third card from the left. Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"Wait… wasn't I supposed to answer your question while it's my turn?"

"Yes… in fact, while I'm calling more cards, you can think the answer to say in regard of my previous question." Sena nodded. "Do you have any Splat Bombs?"

"Go Squid." Mirii's eyes closed.

Sena bended forward, as her right hand picked a card and puts it in the middle.

"I remember inspecting the smartphone…" Mirii's right leg went above her left one. "… following the clue said by a young boy which name I cannot remember…"

"Uh-huh…" Sena's right fingers were resting on her head's right side, while she was smiling.

"That's when I pronounced a phrase mentioned by the boy… and that's also the moment when I really don't remember anything else." Mirii's head shakes slowly. "Do you have any Inkbrushes?"

Sena's right hand picked a card from the middle of the ones on her left hand, stretching her right arm: Mirii's right hand grabbed the card which was showing an Inkbrush, as she quickly puts it above the other one.

"Do you have any… Splat Rollers?" Mirii's head rose.

"Go out." Sena chuckles a bit.

"… already..." Mirii's eyes squeezed. "In all honesty, I find this interrogation session really pointless considering the short amount of time and the poor amount of information I told you…"

"Actually, the interrogation isn't really over… just suspended until you will receive news about it." Sena's left hand puts her cards on her desk, as she pushes her office chair a bit backwards and stands up.

Mirii's left hand puts her cards down, standing up and stretching her right arm as her right hand grabbed Sena's one and making a brief handshake.

"Thank you for the time, Mirii…" Sena's eyes closed, while smiling and tilting her head to her left a bit. "If you want to play Go Squid, you know the opponent to look for!"

Mirii frowned a bit, snorting faintly.

"… goodbye." She turns behind, facing the man.

He walks to his left, still with his hands behind his back. Mirii walked towards her case, grabbing its handle with her right hand, then turning towards the door. Her irises tilted to her left, staring at the man which head was pointing slightly towards the ceiling.

" _… no… I can't think this is an approved procedure…_ " Mirii squeezed her eyes a lot, walking towards the door.

She turned behind, facing Sena.

"Before I go, you promised to reveal the meaning of this childish game in the middle of the interrogation…" Mirii's head rose. "Please, speak: I'm rather curious about this procedure utilized during this phase."

"It's used for valuating if the person said the truth or not…" Sena nodded. "Can't say much more than that, since it's top secret… I hope you understand."

"… tsk, why I was expecting more…?" Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes closed. "Of course I should have seen such answer… you fear a way for breaking through this logical judgments towards any suspect, will be found and used in the shadows."

"So?" Sena's hands clasped together, resting on her desk. "Should I feel ashamed for a mistake I never did?"

Mirii's left hand pushed down the door handle, as her head rose and her eyebrows lowered.

"… goodbye." The girl pulled the door, turning behind and facing the hall.

She walks towards the hall, pulling the case with her.

" _I'll gain more information about this… such procedure goes beyond any logical choice._ " She turns to her right, walking past an opened, metallic door. " _My first move shall be visiting Tonna and ask her about this ridiculous interrogation session I held: considering her position against the Headquarters, she'll tell me everything relevant to the case… especially that message she wants to tell us._ "

Her sportive shoes were stepping on the stairs.

" _I have to hear this message… it could be related to something important like Project Neo or even a mission which is related to the safety of this city._ " Mirii's eyes squeezed. " _Hopefully nothing I must do now… I have that tile to repair, which I intend finishing it as soon as possible… so such task will not torment me in the future._ "

The girl stepped out from the stairs, landing her feet on a red, long carpet stretching sideways.

" _Right now, my friends must be inside Tonna's office room… I'll put away my case inside my room, since its presence might be an obstacle for my movements._ " Her head rose. " _As soon as I put my case against a wall, since it doesn't become an unsuspected object to trip on, thus preventing any sort of harms… I'll rush towards Tonna's office: the sooner I know everything needed, the more time I can spare for later uses._ "

Mirii's irises tilted to her right a bit.

" _… speaking of time… if it wasn't for the tile reconstruction task, I would have used the sparring time to watch a movie with Hunley…_ " She sighed, as her eyebrows went up. " _I wanted to share that moment with him… finding something to say to him!_ " Her head shakes. " _Instead I fell asleep because of the tiredness too heavy to bear…_ "

The girl stops in front of a door: her left hand was holding a card which passed through a vertical hole line.

 _Click._

" _In such time of the day I'm truly awake…_ " She starts walking. " _Thus, I'll never fall asleep_ "

 _Tin, tin, tin, tin, tin…_

Mirii's ears rose, as her eyes grew a bit and her mouth opened slightly.

" _The Spy Alarm?!_ " Mirii's eyes blinked.

Her face frowned slightly.

"… off."

Silence covered the air. The girl pushed the door back: she bends down and looks directly at her case. Her hands were sliding all over it.

" _Good thing I found some time to install that device…_ " Mirii's head rose. " _I knew my attentive inspection wouldn't have been enough to make sure no one would ever try to spy on perfection… besides, if one of my friends was accidentally carrying one of those spying tools, I would immediately know its existence… followed by the immediate removal of such component._ "

Mirii's left hand kept on rubbing on her case's top left corner.

" _Here it is… the camera covered by this cover colored as dark blue as my case._ " She snorted faintly.

Her left forefinger fell on the top-left side, as her nail kept scratching until both forefinger and thumb were pressing on the cover. Slowly, she pulled it off: a small camera popped out, with the lens looking directly at the girl.

"… I think at this point, it would be useless to guess why using such childish game to conduct your interrogation." Mirii's head rose. "You will not get away with this, Sena… no one dares to trick perfection."

Mirii stands up, as she turns behind and opens the door: she walks out of her room, pulling the door together.


	233. Quest for the Watching Tile - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's eyes were seeing some flowers coming from a white vase, which was sitting on a small drawer while leaning against the wall.

" _I still can't believe the dirty, unforgivable trick they tried to pull on me..._ " Mirii's head rose. " _We must be really careful around the Headquarters area... keeping the eyes and ears open: those Agents are trying to sabotage us with the use of hidden gadgets._ "

Mirii turned to her left, seeing a door in the distance.

" _Uhm... considering the short amount of time I have right now, I cannot plan out a more habitual route to use for reaching Tonna's Office Room._ " A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side of her head. " _I must do it, though... I hate noticing that I'm taking the longer way, again!_ "

Her pace increased, as her eyebrows went down.

" _In any case... it's time to focus: I have tons of information to say._ " She stops in front of the door.

Mirii's right forefinger bended, moving towards the door.

 _Knock, knock._

Mirii's head turned to her left, seeing the different doors each standing either on the left wall or on the right one. The door opened, as the girl's head immediately twisted forward: Bars was looking down, with his mouth a bit up.

"Yo, girl!" Bars pulled the door more, while walking backwards. "Like, we were just talkin' about ya!"

Tonna stands up from her office chair, with her hands on her desk. Hun smiled widely, calling Mirii's name. Fara was smiling, standing still on Hun's right side. Mirii's eyes were seeing him: her mouth immediately smiled. She starts walking forward, while closing her eyes.

"Hi Hunley." Mirii nodded. "I returned sooner than expected..."

Bars pushed the door, as it closed down. Grina was leaning her back against a wooden cabinet while her arms were folding.

"Sooo, how things went?" Her eyes closed, while smiling. "Hope they didn't exaggerate with the questions: they might really steal up all the turf got by the team's hard work!"

"Knowing you, Mirii..." Tonna's eyebrows were up, her mouth downturned and her eyes closed. "I assumed you would figure out the intentions for the other Agents to interrogate you..." Her eyes opened. "... after all, you were able to figure out even information I would never guess in a milion years!"

"True statement, Tonna..." Mirii nodded, as her head lowered a bit. "Although, what I did exactly in those 10 minutes... it wasn't a real interrogation at all."

"... huh?" Tonna's glasses turned completely white. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard that correctly..." Mirii frowned, as her head rose back to neutral level. "I wasn't called for a real interrogation!" Her right foot slides forward. "It was nothing more than a diversion for installing a spying device on my case!"

"WHAT?!" Tonna bended forward, as her eyes expanded. "Are you absolutely sure about the speech you just said?!" Her eyes blinked two times. "Because if that's true... it's actually a huge accusation you are making towards the Agent in question!" Her hands slammed her desk.

"I have found a camera installed on my case..." Mirii's head rose. "A cover colored just like my case was above the small camera."

Her right hand took her right tentacle, as she starts caressing it.

"It was all thanks to a special device installed above my room's entrance, who let me suspect such presence... if I didn't had such precious gadget, that camera would had captured all the vital information going on inside my room." She nodded.

"A-a device which can detect spy tools just like that?!" Tonna lowered, as her arms bended. "Wh-where did you get all those gadgets, Mirii?! I'm sure you weren't the one making them... I-I mean, you look smart but not a scientist!"

"If I would ever take science lessons... of course I would excel in all of them." Mirii's eyes closed. "My thirst of knowledge is never satisfied... and so is my desire to achieve ultimate perfection."

"Ehm... never mind telling me about those gadgets of yours." Several sweat drops appeared around the back of Tonna's head, as her eyes closed and her smiling mouth flattened. "Otherwise those crooks who tried to spy on you, will get away quick enough to even get a relaxing coffee break!"

"One of the two Agents' name was Sena." Mirii nodded. "She utilized the idiotic methodology of making me play Go Squid, trying to pretend how such childish game had any use in a real interrogation session."

"For real?!" Grina bended forward, as her jaw dropped. "You played Go Squid instead of answer up some question?!"

"I answered the few questions this Agent asked to me..." Mirii turned to her right, as her arms folded. "All related to the smartphone mission, where we 4 met Soke while in disguise."

"But still!" Grina's hands slammed on her hips. "You actually played a game during an interrogation!" She slowly grinned. "That kinda makes me want to attempt robbing a bank or something... I would play a nice marathon of games and even make new friends!"

"Grina, don't be silly!" Tonna walked around her desk, while frowning a lot and stopping in front of it, as she still looks at all the other Inklings. "It would be indeed stupid to play Go Squid during an interrogation... and the stupidity comes from the useless role such game has."

"Exactly my point." Mirii nodded. "They probably thought I would concentrate my attention on the odd nature of the card game's presence in said interrogation session... but now that I uncovered their true goal, all I need is to see the two of them bending down on their knees, begging for forgiveness: they will learn the severe lesson of not standing in my way..."

"Gee, you sure are that forgiving in others' regard…" Grina's shoulders rose, as her face slightly frowned. "It doesn't mean everyone stays in their evil paths…"

"So?!" Mirii returned to her right, frowning at Grina. "They must recognize the very fact they did wrong!" Her eyes squeezed. "If you go easy on them, they will never learn anything from this fatal mistake they caused… thus, they will still attempt to spy on the whole team, hindering its progress!"

"Mirii, where is the case?" Tonna walked in front of Mirii, frowning a bit. "I want to immediately send it to an Agent, specialized in tracking down spying devices, as well as finding their sources."

Mirii turned behind, as her face went neutral.

"Can this Agent be trusted…?" Mirii's head rose. "Sena might have made a deal with"

"It's as sure as this room." Tonna snorted. "If I notice something fishy and occulted in the Agent's procedures, I'll immediately take provisions: that Agent will surely think how much harmful and unnecessary the risk is for tricking a chief."

"Then, it's better to begin with such procedure." Mirii turns behind, beginning to walk. "The sooner I'm done with those fools, the more time I have for recreating that ridiculous tile."

"Tile?!" Tonna's mouth opened. "Wait, what tile?!" She starts walking as well.

Mirii's head turned to her right.

"I must return inside the Shrine: since I accidentally broke a tile, I'm forced to recreate an exact copy…"

"Right now?!" Tonna's eyebrows rose. "Oh no… you 4 have a mission to deal with, today!"

"Nnnngghh!" Mirii's eyebrows skyrocketed up, as her teeth gritted.

"Mirii, once we get to the Shrine… I'll order to postpone that special course you have to take!" Hun frowned, as he nodded and walked rapidly, reaching Mirii's right side. "In this way, you will have more time for taking on this mission."

Mirii's right hand was grabbing the door handle, as her head was pointing at Hun. She smiled, as her eyes closed.

"Such help will definitively be useful from my part." She nodded. "Thank you once again, Hunley."

Hun blushes a bit, while nodding and smiling as well. Mirii's right hand pushed the handle down, pulling the door and then releasing the handle, walking out of the room. She kept on walking straight ahead, increasing her pace.

"Do you know where this Agent is?" Tonna bended forward, walking right behind Mirii. "The one who interrogate you just earlier…"

"Yes, her name is Sena." Mirii's head turned to her left, raising. "Her office is located on the 1st floor, right next to the stairs."

"Good!" Tonna nodded. "Then, once you give me that case, return inside that office and tell Sena to wait there for my arrival." Her glasses went white for a moment. "I'll reach her office together with the specialized Agent: together we will certainly find more clues about this camera she hid"

"I think she might guess this arrival…" Mirii frowned, as her head turned forward. "I did showed myself in front of that camera… maybe I shouldn't remove that cover, so Sena would still think I wasn't aware of the camera…"

The girl turned to her left, entering through an opened, metallic door.

"No no, that's ok with that." Tonna's irises went down for a moment, as her black leather, dress shoes were touching the first step down. "Hiding a spy camera around this building is almost impossible, since there are a multitude of tools for checking an entire room or Agent activity… all of them are extremely efficient and trustful, so there is no reason to really worry too much about things."

"Nice." Mirii's head nodded.

"Hey, how about me and Barsy go pay that office a visit?" Grina grins a bit for a moment. "We are going to block this woman off, before she might think of a crazy plan for getting out of this situation."

"Eh eh, like… are we gonna block the door out?" Bars' mouth rose, with his hands inside his pockets. "That would be an easy task for me… like, I would put my back against the door and"

"Don't think brute strength will win the situation, big boy!" Grina bended towards him, as her left eye closed and her tongue stick out. "You don't want to give her a reason to shrug us off like that, right? She might get herself looking like a damsel in distress, for this one occasion!"

Bars chuckles.

"Like, if I was smart… I would find the door key and lock her in!" He shrugged. "Much easier and stronger than holding the door down… but hey, not even Mirii would know where the key is."

"I wouldn't attempt locking people inside their own rooms, in either way." Mirii frowned, as she stepped out from another metallic door. "They are not dangerous criminals… just hiding crooks who are disarmed."

"Actually, an Agent might have a weapon inside their own offices…" A sweat drop appears on Tonna's right side of her head. "It's a common practice, which I tended to do the first times I just met the Agent rank: since in the golden days of activity, we were constantly moving out of our office… going back to the Weapon Room for depositing ours was a rather lengthy process, which ate too much time for us to catch a break from the action... we couldn't even finish up the papers relegated to our role!"

"So, you keep the weapons to save time…?" Hun's head turned to his left, facing the woman.

"Basically yes." Tonna nodded. "It's not really written in the rules to keep a weapon inside an office… buuut the chiefs never say anything about it: aside the fact there hasn't been an accident report involving weapon use inside a room, ever since… I first became an Agent, there is really no point into punishing Agents for carrying a weapon around."

Mirii stopped in front of a door, as her right hand was holding a card.

"Besides." Tonna stopped right behind Mirii. "Chiefs were once Agents too, like me… they know what it meant to deposit down weapons back inside the Weapon Room, since each weapon is exclusively used by a specific Agent each."

 _Click._

Mirii's right hand pushed her door, as she walks a bit near the case, turning behind and raising her head.

"Here it is." Mirii's arms folded. "You can take the case as you requested, Tonna."

"Alright!" Tonna moved in front of the case, as her right hand picked the case handle, pulling it a bit while walking backwards. "See you later, you three!" Tonna walked to the right, still pulling the case with her.

Mirii walked near the door, pushing it back.

"Huh?" Hun looks at the door. "Why you closed the door? Aren't we supposed to go inside that"

Mirii turns behind, staring back at Hun.

"Hunley, this is our chance…" She nodded. "We must return inside the Shrine and postpone this special course… you said you can do that, Hunley." She smiled, while blushing a bit. "I trust in your abilities…"

Hun blushes, as he opened his mouth a bit for a moment.

"… yes, that's a good idea!" He smiles. "Let's get to the Shrine then: I think to have the necessary for giving out the order."

"Big bro, I can' 'elp ya too!" Fara smiled, as her eyes closed. "I can' let ya be th' Master in fron' of 'hem, so the' will listn to ya evn bettr!"

"Hey, that's nice!" Hun smiled widely. "So, what we need to do now is to… jump inside the paper!" He walks in front of a piece of paper lying on the ground. "Let's go!" He jumped up, turning into a Squid and diving inside it.

He swam rapidly down, until he jumps out of the paper, landing on a green cushion. He returned into his humanoid form, while sitting down on the cushion. His head turned around, seeing one lit candle on each side of a shoji: the darkness was lurking behind him.

"Huh…?" Hun's eyes blinked.

A Squid jumped out from the paper, falling right next to Hun's right side: returning into her humanoid form, Mirii was bending down on her knees, facing the shoji in front of her.

"… candles…?" Mirii's head rose, as her hands were resting on her knees. "Why putting candles next to the"

 _Mirii… come…_

Both Inklings' ears rose. The girl stands up, while frowning and clenching her fists.

"Who's talking?! Show yourself." Mirii's eyes squeezed. "Don't make me think you are a fiendish being, hiding behind that shoji…"

 _Mirii… come…_

"Hun, what's goin' on?" Fara was right behind her brother, as her eyes were staring at the shoji. "Where ar' we…?"

"… ehm…" Hun's head turned to his right, as his eyebrows rose. "Mirii, maybe it's a good idea to retreat back inside that building… I'm thinking that the Shrine might believe you are ready for reconstructing the tile."

Mirii nodded slowly.

"Hunley, please communicate your message to the hiding voice… so they will decide to show themselves, instead of having any regards for someone's presence."

Hun stands up, raising his head and frowning.

"I, Master Hun, ask you to postpone Mirii's session." He nodded. "She's needed for protecting the city once again from those who want to destroy it."

 _Master… there is no turning back…_

Mirii and Hun's eyes expanded. The boy frowned even more, walking in front of Mirii.

"This is an order!" His head rose, his irises were pointing down a ceiling. "Please, I'm begging you…" His mouth sealed for a moment. "The city depends on Mirii, right now!"

 _... you only heard of a possible task to complete… you don't know where this task is. She can still come here… she's really not that needed_

"What if the task in question is in Inkopolis?!" He snorted. "I promise to bring Mirii here as soon as she's done with the mission, since she's the only one who can reconstruct that tile!"

 _The tile, Master… the tile is going to be greatly used from Mirii, today… the prophecies are confirming it._

Mirii rose her head, as her eyebrows went down a bit.

"I do not believe in mystical prophecies." Mirii's eyes squeezed. "They are just assumptions with no real evidence or fact at disposal…"

"But, Mirii…" Hun turned behind, as his eyebrows went up and his mouth slightly downturned. "Do you remember what Kelly said, that other evening…? She mentioned the prophecies being right…" His eyes blinked two times. "I believe in Kelly." He nodded. "She let me and my sister understand our role in this Shrine."

"Does that mean all the prophecies are correct?!" Mirii frowned a bit more, lowering her head. "Don't be fooled by such statement, Hunley: it's incredibly easy to pretend holding the truth, stating fake claims or previsions."

 _Mirii… the prophecies aren't orders… you'll start reconstructing the tile, in just a few minutes… and you will find a reason to use it the most, today…_

Mirii's head rose, as her irises looked at the ceiling.

"I would need a reason to enter right now, since I can't think of any… are you going to communicate said reason or you'll keep pretending that I'll enter through that shoji without one?"

 _You will enter… because the quest for reconstructing the Watching Tile will begin, as soon as you will retrieve the list and start fulfilling its tasks around the sweeter waters._

"… a list?" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "Why are you mentioning a list right now? Same question for the very fact, I have to go back in Inkopolis for completing tasks." Her head shakes slowly. "Such a waste of speech: I would had retrieved that list sooner, if it wasn't for this hiding attitude you have for not letting me know what I have to do"

 _The list wasn't ready, until yesterday evening… it took several hours for the staff to finish it, since the Watching Tile's components are hard to localize… we predicted your arrival this morning, thinking of postponing the event… the reconstruction will start soon, since the last thing we predicted was your wish to keep the Watching Tile for you…_

Mirii turned her head towards Hun, as his head was looking back at her: both mouths were open.


	234. Quest for the Watching Tile - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Mirii... unfortunately, I can't explain everything: the information is only reserved for those who work and live inside the Shrine. If you pass that shoji, all alone… you will automatically start your quest. I would have warned you about it, if you wanted to come… that's your right to know about this. I thought it wasn't necessary to explain the essentials this rapidly, since you would understan_

"Enough with the talk." Mirii nodded, while looking at Hun. "Hunley, please enter inside the room." Mirii's head rose. "I don't trust this voice… this version of facts feels way too convenient for this unknown entity."

Hun nodded.

"Good idea, Mirii." He turns his head towards the shoji, as he walks in front of it. "I'll retrieve the list, so Mirii can be safe."

 _… you broke the prophecies…! Don't follow her ideas any longer, Master…!_

Hun opened the shoji: a wooden wall was right behind it!

"Huh?!" Hun took some steps backwards. "A wall?!"

Mirii's irises shrunk. Her eyes were seeing… herself wearing a kimono, with her tentacles rolled up above her head. Hun turned behind, staring at the girl: she was slowly walking towards the wall…

"Mirii…?" His head was turning gradually to the right, with his face still pointing at Mirii.

 _Master… please, let me explain… it's not what it looks like…_

"What's going on?!" Hun rose his head, his irises pointed at the ceiling, his face was frowning a lot. "Why Mirii is walking towards the wall?!"

 _… you weren't supposed to open that shoji… if Mirii opened it, the shoji would have revealed a special room which only she can enter… I put a wall at the entrance, my Master, to prevent you from getting overwhelmed by the magic surrounding the room._

"So, you wanted to hurt Mirii… didn't you?!" Hun jumped as he threw his fists in the air. "Release her! Now!"

 _Master, please… Mirii will still not enter inside that room, because of the wall. Actually… in your eyes it appears like a wall, but from her perspective… it's a mirror. A mirror who would transfer all the magic from the room, while she keeps looking at it._

Hun bended forward: two hands grabbed his right hand, as his shoulders immediately twisted to his right seeing Fara.

"Fara, let me go!" He pulls his right arm. "Mirii is in danger!"

"Big bro, don' do it pleas'…" Fara's eyebrows were up, her mouth downturned.

"Why?!" Hun frowned a lot.

"Becuse… I 'an perceive well 'ntentions 'rom this 'oice…" Fara nodded once. "I… I trsted th' 'oice evr since th' beginnin'…"

"And why you didn't say so before?!" Hun snorted.

"… I though' Technie woul' have attackd me…" Fara sighed loudly. "I-I didn' 'xpect 'er to 'ake you opn th' door… bu' trust th' voice, please!" Her hands grasped his. "Give th' voice a chance…"

Hun kept looking at his sister for a while… he turns forward, tilting his head up and looking at the ceiling.

"Tell us your true intentions, whoever you are!" Hun growled. "And be honest, since you are supposed to be on our side!"

 _Master… first of all, I want to confirm that Mirii is not in danger… hopefully this message will calm you down a bit._

Hun kept staring at the ceiling.

 _Before explaining our true intentions, it's better to say something about the Watching Tile… after all, it's not true that a mortal is forced to reconstruct one._

"So, it was true…" Hun turned towards Mirii, which was staring at the wall, while standing still. "… I knew that punishment was suspicious, ever since the beginning!" He looks back up. "Even Mirii knew that this whole situation was suspicious! I should have done more, that day… so Mirii wouldn't"

 _Master, please! Believe in me… I-I'm saying the truth, this time! We… we couldn't really told you and your friend the truth, normally._

Hun's eyebrows lowered.

"… why you couldn't…?" His teeth gritted.

 _Our fear was that you believed more Mirii's words than ours… and we were right! If we asked Mirii to help us out… there would have been the possibility she would not only say "no", but to do everything possible for not letting us receiving her help! You would have helped her out, since you want to see Mirii happy… and we would never run this little, innocent experiment on her! That's why we didn't_

"An experiment?!" Hun growled. "Release Mirii! No one shall be treated as a testing object!"

 _No, no! We don't want to make any harm to her… she's, after all, a heroine for the Shrine. It's practically guaranteed that Mirii will not suffer any harm from it. This is a promise… said from a dear friend of the owner. Go ask him about me… I'm sure he would be more than happy to tell you who I was in the past._

"… I'm not seeing the owner anywhere here, now…" Hun turns around. "… for now, release Mirii: I need to hear the owner first!"

 _Too late… not even I can stop the magic flowing in her soul. She lives in the sweeter waters ever since she was born… her attitude is shaped to fit in that society… such attitude might affect negatively your behavior, my Master. That's why we want to run a little experiment on her._

"What experiment?!" Hun rose back his head, while frowning a lot. "Wake her up! Experiments aren't anything good"

 _This experiment is harmless! Please, don't worry… besides, the effects will surely run out within this afternoon and Mirii will not remember anything that happened prior that time._

Hun snorted, frowning a bit more.

"What kind of experiment you want to do on her…?" He inhales air from his nose loudly.

 _As I was saying, Mirii lived into the sweeter waters for a long time… and since you are with her for the majority of the time, she might affect your behavior into one who might be incompatible with the Master role you are supposed to have. We know you proved the opposite… but we would still like to see how Mirii acts under the experiment effects: we might find a better occasion for other Inklings, as well!_

"You are still not explaining the experiment…" Hun turned his head towards Mirii, as she starts turning a bit left and right, stretching the arm and leg closer to the wall. "… which it's making me nervous, since Mirii is acting so weird right now."

 _The magic transfer process is almost complete… Mirii will now act as if she always lived in the Shrine, embracing its culture and style. She will know you two, albeit in a slight different way than usual… and even people from the Shrine she never met before!_

"Wow… it does sound incredible!" Hun's mouth opened wide. "I should know more about what the Shrine can do… you never know what kind of use I can get for future situations!"

 _Good choice… for now, let me finish: I'm just getting to the end of this speech! The rest of the people she knew before… they will appear as complete strangers. Even her skills… she wouldn't remember any single one of them. But in return… she has newer skills to use! Skills who might be useful on your mission…_

"But wait!" Hun bended forward, as his eyebrows went up. "She must know something from the whole Agent affair! It will take too long to explain to her"

 _Don't worry about it… despite the fact Mirii seems changed… I'm sure her intelligence is still as great as before! She will quickly understand the situation… just make sure to pretend you are helping Mirii into her mission of reconstructing the Watching Tile: you would make her situation more easier._

"… understood." Hun nodded, as his arms were stretching down. "But don't think I'm that happy to see my friends being used for this experiment: she should have been treated far better than this."

"… Master?" Mirii turns behind, as her mouth opened a bit. "Oh!" She blushes a bit, as her hands covered her mouth. "Why… it's a great honor for me to meet you, my Master." Mirii bowed down for a moment. "Such rare occasions are a gift for the honest, hardworking Squid…"

"Hi Mirii!" Hun's right hand waved, while his cheeks blushed a bit.

"Hi!" Fara's arms waved together in front of the girl.

"Good morning, Master Fara." Mirii turned towards the little girl, bowing down for a short period of time.

Mirii lifts back her posture, while smiling at her.

"… ehm…" Hun looks down-right for a moment. "H-How are you, today… Mirii?" His eyes closed, while grinning a bit.

Mirii's face pointed at the boy.

"Fine… as usual." Mirii's eyes closed, as her hands went down in the middle, her head tilted while giggling a bit. "Of course, with such a respectable, wise guide leading this Shrine to its best…" Mirii blushes a lot. "… it's something I would expect every day."

Hun laughs while blushing a lot and scratching the back of his head.

"Wh-why, thank you for the kind words!" He closes his eyes while grinning for a moment. "It makes me so happy to know that the people of the Shrine appreciate my job…!"

"Hmm…" Mirii's head turned up-right, as her right forefinger and thumb rubbed together, her left hand was resting on her left hip, while her mouth rose slightly. "… I checked the backyard… I finished checking that report of yesterday… I finished the hot baths analysis…"

Hun's eyebrows downturned.

"… Mirii?"

"Excuse me for a moment, Master." Her irises turned towards Hun. "I have to mentally check if I finished doing my daily tasks… if I forget only one of those, our Shrine is taking the serious risk of being attacked." Her eyebrows lowered a bit. "And the only one to blame such event… it would be me."

"W-wait, what are you saying?!" Sweat was jumping out from his head, as his arms opened a bit. "N-no, you are not doing wrong!" He shakes his head. "Don't think that… you are doing the best you can!"

Mirii smiles a bit.

"Thank you, Master… but I can't forget the high responsibilities I have in regards of this Shrine." Her irises pointed up-right, as her right forefinger and thumb rubbed together. "Its protection depends from my deeds…"

"… sorry for the question, but… why are you rubbing your fingers like that?" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head.

"… nice observation, Master." Her irises returned on the boy. "It's a habit I got ever since I was very young… I do want to get rid of it, since it has no real use for me. Although… it's so hard for me to do that." She sighed, as her right hand grasped her right hip. "Because I tend to forget that, way too easily…"

"I see…" Hun's eyes blinked. " _She seems so different… yet, I cannot think she's not Mirii… it's like this is another side of her I never knew about!_ "

"I'm sure I checked everything concerning the Shrine's defenses… for now." Mirii nodded. "Later I have to do the second and last check of the day." She bended forward, as her eyebrows rose while keeping their downturned pose. "With those Demon Squids around, it's almost impossible being relaxed."

"Which role do you have…?" Hun took some steps towards Mirii.

"Defensive specialist." Mirii's arms formed a cross. "My job is to make sure the magical defenses are working correctly." Her arms returned near her sides. "It's a job I personally find more adapt to my capacities…" Her eyelids lowered, while smiling a bit. "… I have a keen sense of safety, my Master. There are only few moments, where I truly feel safe… for the rest of the day, I'm attentive and ready to listen those feelings."

"Ehm… so, you are always worried?" Hun's eyebrows went up, his mouth downturned.

"I prevent such state, by following those special instincts." Mirii's head tilted to her left, while smiling and closing her eyes. "I trust them as much as myself… without them, I would feel lost."

"I see…" Hun nodded slightly.

"Masters, if you excuse me…" Mirii's left forefinger pushed her fringe a bit. "I have been tasked to move out of the Shrine and venture inside the sweeter waters… rather odd, considering my specialty in protecting the Shrine rather than running errands for it, but I accepted anyway: this Shrine isn't just a mere workplace… but it's also home." Mirii nodded. "And if my home can improve even more than it already is… I'll too."

" _That phrase really reminded me Mirii…_ " Hun's eyes closed, while smiling. " _It's satisfying hearing that Mirii can still remain as herself… I was really missing her already._ "

Mirii's head turned around, as her irises were moving in the same direction as her head.

"… why are you inside the Chamber of Destiny, Master Hun?" She took some steps on her left, looking down right. "Even Master Fara… what's the meaning of this?" She returns behind, frowning slightly.

"Ah, ehm…" Hun's forehead was covered in sweat, as his irises were looking left and right. "Well… I… ah!" He chuckles a bit. "Actually, we were… looking for you!" He nodded.

"Looking for me…?" Mirii's right fingers were resting on her chest, as she blushes a bit. "… I-I'm very surprised: the Masters themselves looking for me is an event who goes beyond my imagination!" Mirii's hands went behind her back, as her head rose. "… why were you looking for me…?"

"Because we want to help you out in your task!" Hun smiled, while closing his eyes.

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"… receiving help from the Masters… m-me of all Squids?!" Mirii turned left and right once, as her irises shrunk. "I… I can't believe the Masters, the youngest this Shrine ever had, desire to help a mere Defensive Specialist such as me!" Her hands covered her mouth. "I-Is that even a possibility according to our wise Book of Law?!" She swallows silently.

"It's more than possible… it's true!" Hun nodded twice. "We were thinking about the mission you had to take." He turned towards his little sister. "We heard you never went out the sweeter waters…" His right eye winked. "… and we were getting worried."

Fara nodded slowly, while smiling widely. Hun's head returned pointing at Mirii.

"You would have been all alone…" His arms moved a bit. "Dealing with their weird things"

"You mean those cheap toys they use?!" Mirii frowned. "Hmpf… if you were thinking that I would be scared of them, think again: only Demon Squids can truly scare me." Her arms formed a cross. "That thing which they call technology… a disgrace for this Shrine."

"Ah, becuse Technies do 'new abou' th' Shrine…" Fara opened her mouth a bit.

"… Technies?" Mirii's face turned towards Fara, as her right eyebrow rose. "Who are Technies…?"

"N-nothin'!" Sweat jumped out from Fara's head, as her hands kept moving sideways and in opposite ways. "It's… a-a lil' nickname I-I came up 'ith!" She nodded rapidly, then she grins at Mirii.

"Technies… … in a sense, it does describe those fools correctly." Mirii's left forefinger pushed her fringe. "They still refuse to get out of the sweeter waters… thinking to pass the rest of their days, watching the Sun going by…"

Hun's eyes were expanded, as his irises shrunk.

" _Mirii… hating technology?!_ " His hands opened a bit. " _I… I can't see that! Mirii is so passionate about technology!_ " His jaw dropped.

Mirii's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her mouth smiled a bit.

"Master Hun… if you would allow me to communicate a small, humble idea…" She bowed down quickly. "I can't do this normally, considering the rules explicitly say to not suggest any ideas for the Master… unless they are willing to listen, of course." Her head tilted to her left a bit, as her eyes closed and her mouth smiled.

"Oh… sure, go ahead!" Hun nodded, while smiling.

"This is the first time I'm venturing inside the sweeter waters… … aside from reconstructing a tile, I would also like to prepare the Inklings we will encounter." She laughed a bit. "Reforming them…" Her eyes closed. "Telling them about the greatness of our Shrine… my message would clearly leave a mark on their minds." Her eyes opened. "That mark will make them realize how wrong they have been, after all those years…"

Hun's face got paler.

"… ehm… well… does the Shrine n-need that…?" He grins a bit.

Mirii gasped loudly.

"M-Master!" Her hands covered her mouth. "The Shrine would greatly improve from the normal Inklings' presence: everyone of us would improve our powers, letting us improve the overall Shrine and even protect it effectively from the Demon Squids!"

Mirii frowned a bit, as her hands slid down.

"… my senses aren't giving me any signs…" Her eyes squeezed. "Are you a Demon Squid disguised as the Masters?!"

"Nooooo, no no no no!" Hun jumped, as he took some steps backwards. "Th-that sounds… so imperative! And… I hate imperative tones! Becaaaauussee… I hate giving orders! A lot!" His arms stretched down.

"Hmm…" Mirii's hands went behind her back.

"Bu-but the idea is actually not that bad!" Ink starts coming down from his forehead, as he smiles widely and starts pulling the top of his shirt. "I-I love it! It does seem to be effective!"

"You love it…?!" Mirii's hands clasped as her eyes sparkled, her cheeks blushed and her smile grew wide. "Th-the Master in person said that…" Her eyes went slightly watery. "I… I have no words…"

Hun chuckles, as his right wrist drenches his forehead.

"Buuut there is one thing you need to know… so… … c-can I say that?!"

"Why asking that, Master?" Mirii giggled. "Please do tell: information from you is a wise lecture to learn deeply…" Her hands went down.

Hun blushes a lot.

"Eeeehhhmmm… you see… ehm… a-alright, we can't go there now! Because…" He looks to his right for a moment. "Because we are supposed to meet someone! Who precisely you might wonder… eehhmm… we are supposed to meet… guides! Yes, guides!" He nodded jerkily, as his mouth flattened.

Mirii's right eyebrow rose.

"Guides… who guide us through the city! Sooo…" He bended a bit down, as his heart starts beating faster. "… sooo, we will know where to find the tile… s-since I don't know much about it!"

"Find…?" Mirii's head tilted to her right, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth rose a bit. "I have to reconstruct the Watching Tile, Master…" Her head tilted back to neutral position. "I'm sure to remember exactly the relative procedures…"

"Good! Fantastic!" Hun hugged Fara, as he pulled her towards the page. "Now, think more about that plan of yours… it sounds good, but less imperative!" He kept nodding, while grinning. "Meanwhile, me and my sister will call the guides… you wait here until our arrival, ok?!"

Mirii downturned her mouth.

"Master… are you nervous?" Her hands grasped, raising near her mouth. "If you are scared"

"N-nooo, not at all!" He shakes his head. "Just stay here… and wait for us! Simple!"

Hun's arms went back, as he turns into a Squid while turning behind: he jumped right through the paper.


	235. Quest for the Watching Tile - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Hun jumped out from the paper, returning into his humanoid form.

"WHERE ARE YOU BEEN?!"

Hun jumped even higher, as his arms moved quickly. Tonna was folding her arms, while frowning a lot. Bars and Grina both waved their right hands towards Hun, while smiling at him.

"I thought I was clear…" Tonna's right forefinger and thumb were resting on her forehead, as she sighed loudly. "I wanted you two down in that office, especially Mirii… since she was supposed to tell her testimony in front of us!" She bended forward, as her arms stretched down. "Why the turf you thought"

"Tonna, this is not the time to think about this!" Hun shakes his head rapidly! "Th-this is important! S-something happened to Mirii…"

The three Inklings' eyes expanded. Grina went in front of Hun.

"Is there trouble?!" Her hands rested on his shoulders.

Hun sealed his mouth. Grina moved him back and forth.

"Come on, talk! Don't leave us in stinky ink like this!" Her eyebrows went up. "What happened to Mirii?!"

Hun sighed loudly, as his head lowered to his right.

"… it's a bit complicated to explain… I hope you'll understand." He rose his head back, nodding towards the girl.

* * *

"… so, now Mirii is thinking to change your minds… sh-she is not done for, I swear!" He nodded, as his eyebrows were up. "That voice can be trusted, according to my sister…" His head turned down-left.

Fara nodded.

"Wh-what I'm saying is to play everything along with this!" His teeth gritted. "Who knows what bad things might happen to her… the voice said that not telling anything about her true self, would make things easier for Mirii!"

Tonna's tentacles were zigzagged. Grina's eyes were shrunk. Bars' eyebrows were up, downturned.

"… wait… Mirii is Mirii… except she remembers memories totally different from hers…?" Her head shakes quickly. "AM I UNDERSTANDING THIS RIGHT?!"

"Basically… yes." Hun's head lowered. "She doesn't know anything about you three…"

Tonna gasped, Grina's hands covered her cheeks as her jaw dropped. Bars… shrugged.

"Alright, dude… like, I'm all in." He chuckles. "That problem doesn't seem that huge to me…"

"NOT HUGE?!" Tonna immediately went in front of Bars, as her forehead touched his eyebrows while her face was frowning. "AN AGENT WHO DOESN'T REMEMBER SHIP IS NOT A HUGE PROBLEM?!"

"A FRIEND WHO DOESN'T REMEMBER US IS NOT A HUGE PROBLEM?!" Grina frowned a lot, as her forehead touched his left cheek.

"L-like, girls…" Sweat covered his forehead, as his eyes closed and his smile grew. "Hold your tentacles… I wasn't really sayin' that Mirii can still play No Memories Lane!"

"I'M RUINED!" Tonna turned behind, as she knees down and grasped the top of her head with both her hands. "SHE CAN'T WALK OUT WITHOUT HER PERSONAL WEAPON!" She bended down, as her fists started to punch the floor repeatedly. "I EVEN POSTPONED THE DARN TESTIMONY BEFORE LUNCH! THEY WILL FIND EVERYTHING OUT, IF SHE DOESN'T TALK PROPERLY!"

"Ehm… Tonna…" Hun's right arm thrusts a bit, as his eyebrows were up.

Tonna was bended down, facing the floor.

"… no… siiiigh, please don't worry… I… I deserve this…" She stands up, turning her sight over the boy. "This is what I get for working in the same team who took away my sister…" Her face's upper side went darker. "… it was a sign I should have guessed way back before…"

She sniffed loudly.

"It's a curse for me, this position… it's making me throw the same trash they threw at my sister… … I can't hide you the fact, I was seriously thinking to quit the job… once I'm done destroying those criminals." The darkness faded away instantly, as the woman was lowering her eyebrows. "No way I'll follow the same steps as those pieces of ship… NO WAY THEY WILL MAKE ME SUFFER ANY LONGER!"

"Tonna, please…" Grina's right arm wrapped around her shoulders, as she sighed. "Everything will be fine… you have to trust in us." She nodded. "We will always get a fine idea to use for the incoming situation…"

Tonna looked down for a moment… raising her head back, while nodding a bit.

"… I don't care if Mirii now thinks to deliver ads for the Shrine…" Her glasses got white. "… I'll make her deliver that testimony, no matter her opinions." Her right forefinger rested on her glasses' middle point. "At this point it's pretty clear I need to be more aggressive… the only way to make people understand my situation."

"Bu-but there is no need to be that aggressive…!" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head, as his mouth downturned. "Mirii is capable of understanding the situation, very well…!"

"No, Hun… knowing her, she might start complaining." Tonna's hands grabbed her hips, as her left eyebrow rose and her right one lowered. "I have to show my authority, after all… I'm not an useless pile of ink to throw away just like that!"

"But Mirii will never treat you like that!" Hun's eyebrows went up, as his mouth downturned. "She's a kind Inkling… even when she's not really in herself."

"… I hope you are right…" Tonna shrugged. "This event is really giving me a migraine. I really would need some lucky events to balance this situation properly."

"Well, let's recap a bit about what we must do in front of Mirii…" Hun cleared his voice, as his right fist rested on his mouth. "Alright…" He sighed loudly. "I'll bring Mirii here from the paper… she will soon think that you three are the guides I mentioned to her." He nodded. "You pretend to not know her…" He turns his head around. "I want to remind you that Mirii doesn't know anything about the things going on inside this building, since the voice did mentioned this fact."

Tonna opened her mouth a bit.

"… I could use a little excuse to make her believe something that's not true… making sure she will never get any chances to verify its veracity!" She smiled for a moment. "Even though Mirii acts in a slightly different way… at the end she's still Mirii, isn't she?"

"It's true." Hun opened his arms a bit. "She's still the Mirii you know!" He smiled. "So… is everything clear?" His head turned around.

"Well… it does suck she will not remember us…" Grina's hands went behind her back, as her head lowered. "Forgetting stuff isn't really the best trait someone could have…"

"I agree with that." Hun's mouth downturned. "I'm dealing with that, almost every day…" He shrugged. "But luckily, Mirii will return into herself later this afternoon!" Hun nodded while smiling. "And I can't wait to see the true Mirii again…" He blushes.

"Then, go ahead farm boy." Grina nodded while grinning, as her hands were resting on her hips. "Bring her here: no reason to waste time around, if you said everything needed."

"Right!" Hun turned behind, looking down the paper. "I'll be right back!"

The boy turns into a Squid, jumping towards the paper and passing right through it. Tonna's eyes expanded.

"… I can't get used to see a Squid passing through the floor, just like that." Her eyes blinked. "It's a magical effect who goes beyond my comprehension."

"Speaking of that paper, invisible in front of your eyes…" Grina lowered her eyelids to the middle, while smiling a bit. "After using it a few times, I can't get that scared of it anymore…" Her eyes closed, as she grins for a brief time. "Why being scared of a small paper, if everything went fine and dandy?"

"Eh eh, like…" Bars' right hand was rubbing his chin, as his head rose and his mouth smiles. "I could use that paper system to connect my room… with a Videogame Storage Room!" He chuckles. "Liike, I would get all the new games before they meet the shelves!"

A sweat drop appears near Tonna's right side of her head, as her eyes semi closed.

"You just can't think of anything more useful than a videogame…?" Her irises turned towards the boy. "You should: you can't get anywhere in this world, if you keep thinking about having fun all day…"

"Where is the wrong in that?" Grina turned her head towards the woman, while shrugging. "I keep thinking to have some fun each day!"

Suddenly, a Squid jumped out from the paper: Hun returned into his humanoid form. Behind him, another Squid jumped out: Mirii returned into her humanoid form. Her eyebrows were a bit down, as her head turned around and her mouth sealed.

"… so, you must be the guides called by the Masters. Am I correct?" Her arms stretching down towards the middle.

"Yep!" Grina grinned, while closing her eyes. "Three guides ready to help you out!" She nodded. "We are professionals at the job, as you might guess…" Her arms folded.

"Professionals… I knew I shouldn't expect anything lower from the Masters themselves." Mirii turned her head towards Hun, smiling for a moment.

Her head returned facing Grina.

"Then, it's time for the formal greetings… a matter of maturity, as we would say." Her eyes closed for a moment. "I'm Mirii." She bowed down for a moment. "Defensive specialist of the Shrine." Her mouth stretched a bit to her right. "What's yours?"

"I'm Grina!" Grina's right thumb rose, as her right eye closed. "Guide 2 of the team!"

Hun and Tonna's faces pointed at Grina. Tonna's eyes got larger, while several and smaller sweat drops appeared around Hun's head. Grina's left thumb pointed at Bars.

"Mr. Giant here is Bars.. aka Guide 3!" She nodded.

Bars chuckles, as his right fingers snapped and his right forefinger pointed at the girl, while his left eye closed and his mouth grinned.

"Yoooo, girl!"

Mirii frowned a lot. Bars kept his expression for about one second: he lowered his right arm, simply shrugging.

"Like, what?"

Mirii shakes her head, groaning: her sight turned towards Tonna.

"… ahem!" Tonna's hands went behind her back, as her posture lifted. "I'm Tonna, Guide 1 of the team."

"… hmm…" Mirii's head turned to her right, as her right thumb and forefinger rubbed together. "Not to sound too rude to you three… but I don't see why I would need the help of those mortals, for completing my task." Her irises turned towards the three Inklings. "I have demonstrated countless of times, how capable I am to act on my own…"

"But, Mirii!" Hun opened his arms, as his eyebrows went up. "They are guides! They know"

"Master, I understand they probably know the places within the sweeter waters…" Her eyes closed. "… yet, I can't trust them too much… considering the high feeling of danger I'm sensing from their presence."

"High feeling of danger?!" Tonna frowned. "Are you saying that because you don't trust Squids who come from the city?!" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

Mirii turned towards the woman, as her arms formed a cross.

"I do not hate you!" She frowned. "As a former defensive member of the Shrine, I know clearly well the value of mortals…" Her right forefinger pushed her fringe. "Their believe gives us more strength! They should be honored, because of the immense potentials they have!"

"Really…?" Her right thumb and forefinger picked her glasses' right side, pulling them a bit outside. "We can give you more powers…?"

"The devotion of the Shrine does the effect." Mirii's left foot slides forward, as her shoulders rose a bit and her head lowered. "In our tradition, the mortals who are loyal to our Shrine, receive special recognition…"

Mirii's eyes blinked, turning instantly green. Tonna starts stumbling a bit, as her mouth opened. Hun jumped, Grina gasped, Bars bended forward.

"Recognition…" Tonna whispered.

"Hey!" Grina frowned. "What do you think are"

Mirii turned her head towards Grina: she starts stumbling, opening her mouth.

"Recognition…" Grina whispered.

"MIRII!" Hun's eyebrows lowered, as his arms stretched down. "STOP THIS! YOU CAN'T ORDER THEM AROUND!"

"Masters… I didn't had any choices." She turned towards Hun. "Those mortals can't be trusted… they could hurt you two."


	236. Quest for the Watching Tile - Chapter 5

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Hun jumped in front of Mirii, as his hands rested on her shoulders: the girl's mouth opened, as her irises shrunk a bit.

"They are not dangerous, Mirii!" Hun snorted. "They are my friends! I can guarantee you that, since I know them!"

"… you truly know them…?" Mirii's mouth downturned, as her eyebrows went up. "But my sense"

Hun shakes his head.

"It's totally wrong!" He frowned a bit more. "There is no way I'm wrong on this… I have never seen them doing bad things before! Not even hearing anything regarding such thing…"

"Oh… Master…" Her eyes turned white, as her irises grew back. "I… I-I'm terribly sorry for disregarding your calls like this…" Her head lowered, as she sniffed loudly. "I-I couldn't help following my sensing ability… not only it's a strong sensation, which conquers my view with incredible ease…"

Her head rose back to neutral position.

"But I always trusted it without a question!" She nodded. "My innate skill helped me going through in many, many situations… and I thought this was one of the many obstacles I must overcome, since the senses was pushing rather strong on me."

Hun's mouth downturned, as his hands went back and his feet walked a bit backwards.

"Don't worry, Mirii…" His eyes closed. "I understand why you did this… and really, it's more important you don't do it again." His eyes opened. "My friends don't deserve this kind of harm…"

"Master Hun…" She bowed down. "… I promise to not let my senses dictate my steps." She rose back her posture. "I want you to do that…" She smiled. "You and your little sister are the most wise Squid known in the Shrine… you are the true guides of us."

Hun smiled.

"What the turf was that?!"

Hun turned to his left, while jumping a bit: Tonna was frowning a lot, as her hands were resting on her hips.

"Why did you tried to hypnotize me?!" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "I didn't do anything wrong at all!"

Mirii bowed down.

"I apologize for the incorrect use of one of my most used skills I received from the Shrine…" Her posture rose back, as her mouth downturned. "As I said before, I promise to follow more"

"You were making me turn into a mindless Shrine follower against my will!" Tonna's arms stretched down. "Was this your true intention?! Bringing more mortals to the Shrine, so you will earn even more powers?!"

"N-no!" Mirii's eyebrows rose, as her mouth downturned even more while bending forward. "I-I was suddenly overwhelmed by my Defensive senses… I-I couldn't even notice this at first, since it was too strong!"

"Are you saying the truth…?" Tonna's eyes squeezed. "It's too easy to claim that an internal feeling was the cause of all this…"

"I trust in Mirii, Tonna!" Hun frowned a bit, as he nodded. "I can't imagine seeing her having any evil intentions!"

"As for me, I have nothing to say about that…" Grina shrugged, as her head shakes. "We all make mistakes. It's a normal thing."

"Where is the normal part in being hypnotized?!" Tonna turned her head to her left, as her eyebrows lowered even more. "An evil Squid would had forced you to do an action, without you even remembering said action!"

"I-I wouldn't never do that!" Mirii bended forward, as sweat covered her forehead. "I'm not evil… and I do not ever wish to become one! I have a whole reputation based around my good behavior!"

Tonna snorted.

"… you know…" Her eyes closed. "Your hypnotic skill seems rather interesting… maybe such power could help us even more than I would ever imagine."

"And why you want me to help you, now?!" Mirii's right foot went behind, as her knees bended and her eyebrows were down. "You complained about me for all this time… and now you are probably thinking to be so superior in front of me, to be capable of treating me like a slave!"

"A slave?!" Tonna tilted backwards as her mouth opened wide. "Wh-what are you"

"Mirii, don't think of that!" Hun shakes his head, while frowning. "Tonna has good intentions!" He nodded. "You should listen to her… your power can do a lot of good in this place!"

"Master…!" Mirii's head turned towards Hun, as her posture lifted and her eyebrows went up. "I… I don't understand." Her mouth flattened. "Why are you trusting those mortals this much…? They live their days by following the sweeter water rules… not ours!" She frowned a bit. "They follow the strongest principle, trying to be more superior than the person nearby."

"What are you talking about?!" Tonna's arms opened wide, as she frowned. "Who told you that lie?! It's so ignorant, I can't even"

"We know you, Tonna…" Mirii bended a bit forward, while looking at the woman. "You tend to act with prejudges, alimented by other's first impressions… that's one of the habits you develop, by living in the sweeter waters for so long." She nodded. "If you followed the Shrine ever since the beginning, you would never fall down into"

"Here you go again with the Shrine praising…!" The woman's hands slammed her hips. "Mindlessly following it, without even knowing what they did to you!"

Mirii growled, as her eyes squeezed. Hun jumped in between the two Inklings, as each of his hands were thrust towards one of the two Inklings' faces.

"Enough! I'm serious on this!" He turned his head towards Tonna. "Tonna, if you keep talking like this, we will never get the mission done with!"

Tonna's eyes expanded.

"Mission…?"

Hun's face got paler: he turns behind, seeing Mirii's head tilted to her left.

"… what mission?"

"Ah… eeeehhhmmm…" His irises turned left and right. "The mission… of getting the tile!" He chuckles, as his right hand was scratching the back of his head. "I-I called it mission, because… it is! N-nothing wrong at the end, right?!" Sweat jumped out from his head.

Mirii's head returned into neutral position: her eyebrows went down a bit.

"Master… I need more clarifications." Her left forefinger pushed her fringe. "I received the order to specifically reconstruct the tile… and I also distinctively remember that I was the only one who received the task. You, Masters, weren't involved at all…"

Ink fell from Hun's forehead.

"Bu-but I"

"A Master who helps a specialist is also seen as one of the biggest gifts possible: not only is an incredible honor to receive direct help from a Master, but all the task do suddenly become extremely easy because of the Masters' immense powers." Mirii's hands went behind her back.

"I-I told you about that before, Mirii…" Hun lowered his posture, as his mouth downturned and his eyebrows went up. "It would be impossible for me to hide anything…"

Mirii's head looked down, seeing her clothes.

"… also, the requirement of wearing the same clothes as a common mortal would wear…" She grimaces. "A decision which I tried to change: not only it would be absolutely useless for me and the Shrine to hide an identity which is supposed to be shown… but those clothes?! Bah!" Her hands stretched her shirt down. "Tremendous…! I have never seen such awful clothing in my whole life! So lifeless… so minimalist!" Her head rose back, while frowning. "Who would wear this?! Who?!"

A sweat drop appeared on everyone else's head.

"Mirii… do you follow perfection?" Grina's head tilted to her right a bit, while smiling and lowering her eyelids to the middle and slightly lowering her eyebrows. "What do you think of it?"

"Perfection…?" Mirii opened her mouth a bit. "… what would be the point of it?" Her head turned to her right, as her right forefinger and thumb rubbed. "I have no use for perfection… it's something no one will ever reach. Ever."

"Well, my friend trying to do that…" Grina chuckles while grinning a bit. "She really believes in perfection!"

"… I wouldn't laugh if I was in you…" Mirii's irises looked at Grina.

"Hmm?" Grina closed her mouth, as her smile shrunk a bit.

"Someone who follows perfection..." Her right hand formed a fist. "… would mean that such person doesn't really believe in themselves… a person who would do anything to prove that they do own something worthy."

Hun bended forward, as his eyes expanded.

"Huh?!" His jaw dropped.

"I would imagine…" Her eyes closed. "… your friend being rather obsessed with perfection, so such person would always say to be someone since no one can understand perfection as your friend does."

"Oh… heh, I guess you are right." Grina shrugged while raising her downturned eyebrows. "She's not the most social Squid you can find… but she's very kind!" She nodded. "A shame really, since she does have some nice ideas to share…"

"… enough talking." Mirii's eyes opened. "I want to retrieve that tile and get back to protect the Shrine… their people are counting on my Defensive skills."

"We can't get you out of the Headquarters… and honestly, not even around the city this freely." Tonna rose her mouth, snorting. "They keep an eye on everyone who walks around the streets… no one can hide from the city's persistent controls."

"And why such controls exist?" Mirii's left foot slides, as she stands sideways with her face pointing at Tonna. "Doubting everyone all the time would make anyone paranoid and insecure!"

"There are evil beings outside…" Tonna's eyes closed. "Think about them as Demon Squids: they do want to take over the city, just like those Demon Squids would do to your Shrine."

"… I see." Mirii's left foot returned near her right one, as her arms formed a cross. "Then, if I have to proof that indeed I'm incapable of causing chaos and disorder… I will." She nodded, as her arms returned near her sides. "I do not want to notice people thinking I could ever cause disasters…"

"We three are ready to give you an alibi to use: Hun told us about this delicate mission you must do for the Shrine… and since he's a friend of mine, I prepared everything needed so you could walk around the city without being arrested for suspicious activity." Tonna folded her arms.

"How the Master met you in the first place?!" Mirii frowned. "That question must be answered… because I have never heard of the Master"

"It's a long story, Mirii!" Hun nodded. "Let's not waste any more time, since you"

A music starts playing. Tonna's right hand picked up her smartphone.

"… could you please be quiet? This is important…" Tonna's right thumb went on her screen, as her hand brought the smartphone near her right ear. "Hello? … yes, what can I do for you?"

Tonna starts walking around, as Mirii looks at the woman and then at Hun: her mouth opened wide.

"Master…" She whispered. "… what in the world is she using?!"


	237. Quest for the Watching Tile - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Alright... thank you again for the call!" Tonna lowered her smartphone down.

 _Click._

The woman smiled widely, as her right hand puts her smartphone away.

"Well, what do you know…" Her eyes closed. "We got lucky, this time!"

"Lucky…?" Mirii's right eyebrow rose. "What you could possible do with an item that small?" Her head shakes a bit. "It can't have that much power to… to do anything powerful enough!"

"Never heard of a device who can let you talk with people from far away?" Tonna's eyelids were lowered to the middle, while she was smiling. "This is technology for you."

Mirii's eyes grew a bit.

"Wait… I knew about an item who let you do that…" Her eyebrows went down. "But I clearly remember it was connected with a small, black rope!" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "Are you telling me the truth…? I hope you do, since liars are a category I cannot stand…"

"Isn't it wonderful technology went forward?" Grina smiled, as her eyes closed. "It allows us to do even more than before… and what a great invention the smartphone is!" She nodded. "It's so useful for letting you stay in touch with your friends… and even play quick games, while waiting around!"

Mirii's head turned towards Hun.

"Master… do you know anything about this?" Her mouth downturned. "I don't feel like judging… I do not have any idea what that small box could possibly be!"

"I'm so sure they are saying the truth, Mirii…" Hun smiled. "I know some general information about the objects they use… and I can't even imagine what that thing you saw, can do!"

Mirii's right hand went on her forehead, as her head lowered.

"Th-this… this is rather perplexing…" She sighed. "Mortals are finding more and more ways to proceed in their lives without us…" She bended forward, looking at Hun, as her eyebrows went up. "Is this a positive thing, my Master?!"

"Well…" Hun looks up, as his right forefinger scratched his chin. "As long as this technology doesn't harm anyone, including those who use it… I guess it's fine." His irises returned in the middle, looking at Mirii. "Still, from my part… I prefer more natural approaches: I grew up with them and I found myself fine with them… thus I trust them more than a new, technological way to deal with the same problems, since it could hide some nasty traps."

Mirii smiled, as she nodded.

"Wise words, my Master…" She turned towards Tonna. "I'm thinking that using said tool must have something dangerous… it must!" She frowned a bit. "It can't be perfect! Nothing could ever be one!"

A sweat drop appeared on everyone else's right side of their heads.

"… anyway, because of this lucky event…" Tonna's glasses turned white. "Mirii can skip a security process, moving directly to the second one… which is really a relief, if you ask me." She smiled, as her glasses showed her closed eyes. "The first procedure is one of the toughest, for sure… I couldn't even imagine if things would have worked out, considering the unpredictable nature of said procedure."

"I would like to hear the details about that…" Mirii's head turned to her right, as her right forefinger and thumb were rubbing together. "At this point, those mortals aren't as predictable as we thought… I must learn their thinking ways, so I know exactly how to counter a surprise attack, whenever are those coming towards the Shrine… or trying to interfere with my task."

"Th-the procedure is w-way too lengthy to explain…" Sweat appeared on Tonna's forehead, as her eyebrows' tips zigzagged and her smile flattened a bit. "You don't want to waste your time, considering the huge amount of work you must do…"

"… figures." Mirii's irises pointed at Tonna. "I knew you wouldn't let me and the Masters learn more about the sweeter waters…" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "You are all the same… silent and lazy… ready to catch the first easy prey you come across."

"Anyway!" Hun walked in front of Mirii, looking at Tonna. "What we have to do now, Tonna?"

"Simple!" She turned behind. "We reach our office, where I'll illustrate you the cover-up mission to take on: in this way, Mirii would have the most airtight alibi she could ever have!"

"Wait, what in the world is an alibi exactly?!" Mirii frowned, as her arms formed a cross. "Reveal its meaning… nothing shall pass through me without a proper judging session!"

"Relax…" Tonna walked towards the door, as her head turned to her left and her eyelids were lowered to the middle. "It simply means you'll not get any suspicion on you… right now, this is what you need the most." Her right hand grabbed the door handle. "I'm certain you'll get way too much attention…"

"Tonna, are you sure no one would ever question the fact you entered inside this room, with the use of that universal card…?" Grina grins a bit, walking past Mirii. "If I was an Agent, I would"

"Grina, be quiet." Tonna turned her head towards the door. "The door is slightly open… someone can hear that!"

"Oopsie!" Grina's hands covered her smiling mouth, as her irises turned up-left.

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?!" Mirii bended forward while frowning and gritting her teeth. "I want answers! I refuse to be left into ignor"

"Mirii, please…!" Sweat covered Hun's forehead, as he walks in front of the girl. "Tr-trust me, at least…! I-I know them… even my sister knows them!" He bended a bit down. "Please… if things seem to go wrong, I-I'll do everything possible to protect you!"

Mirii blushes a lot, as her irises shrunk. Hun blushes too.

"You… you are a very kind person… you deserve this." Hun nodded, while smiling.

Mirii's whole face got red.

"… I… I can't keep on doubting anything…" She smiled. "You are the Master of the Shrine… your words are proof for us." She nodded, while closing her eyes. "I shall be quiet and follow your orders…" She bowed down.

"Actually, you should have that inquisitive approach…" Hun nods slightly. "I fear to not know anything… or even guess anything!" He chuckles a bit. "You do seem to be pretty good at this… considering your Defensive nature and all. You truly know the art of looking beyond appearances…"

"If that's your wish, Master… I'll be more than happy to satisfy it." Mirii's right forefinger pushed her fringe. "You did greatly for our Shrine… you deserve to be trusted and prized by all of us."

Tonna's right hand pulled the door, as she walks out of the room.

"Follow me, everyone!" Her right hand tilted back and forth, as her face kept pointing in the same direction where she was walking. "And close the door, since not even Agents are immune from the stealing habits!"

The 5 Inklings walked each, out of Mirii's room: Bars pulled the door back, closing it. Mirii's irises kept bouncing left and right, as she was near Hun's right side and her feet were walking forward.

"Master Hun… is this another Shrine?" Her eyes squeezed. "The looks of the floor is rather"

"Ssssh!" Hun's eyebrows went up, as his irises went to his left. "Don't mention the Shrine… you might get the attention of those who don't know it!" He whispered.

Mirii's mouth sealed, as she nodded.

"Could you please tell me, where are we exactly…?" Her right forefinger and thumb rubbed together, as she whispered too. "I want to have expectations… this place is making me very nervous."

"S-stay calm, ok?!" Sweat covered his forehead, as he swallows silently. "If you are getting nervous, I-I'll get nervous too!"

Mirii sighed, as her eyebrows went up. The Inklings were all entering inside a room of stairs.

"… forgive my terrible mistake, Master…" Her eyes closed. "Giving you trouble is literally not in my intentions… ever."

"That's ok… don't worry…" Hun turned his head to his right, as he smiles a bit. "Nothing bad happened… everything is going smoothly!"

Mirii smiled a bit, turning her head to her left. Her irises tilted upwards, seeing another opened door leading towards a white wall.

"… I understand why I'm feeling so nervous…" Her eyebrows lowered a bit. "The air I'm breathing in this place… it's rather toxic for my soul."

"Really?" Grina's right eyebrow rose, as she was walking behind Hun. "Don't tell me you have tons of prejudges in that mind of yours… that's"

"There is no pure energy, moving in the air!" Mirii snorted, as she got out of the room. "That's what I need the most, right now… the pure energy is the only who can calm me!"

"Sssshhh!" Sweat jumped out from Hun's head, as his teeth gritted, his irises bounced sideways and his eyebrows skyrocketed on his forehead. "Mirii, hold on… we are almost reaching Tonna's room! Just a couple of steps… the room is right in front of us!" His right forefinger pointed forward, towards a door.

"S-sorry!" Mirii squeezed her eyes, as her eyebrows went up and he nodded fast. "Th-this air is making me crazy…!"

Tonna reached her door, as her right hand was holding a plastic card.

 _Click._

The woman pushed the door, entering inside her room while followed by the 5 Inklings: Bars entered, pushing the door back and closing it. Tonna sighed, as she sits down on her office chair with a laptop resting on her right side.

"I got curious about that laptop of yours…" Grina grins a bit. "Something so small for a chief like you…? It does sound like an insult."

"Honestly, I always liked laptops better…" The woman grasped the mouse, as she moves it a bit around, while her right forefinger pressed two times on the mouse's left button. "I'm rather on the move, sometimes… I don't usually stay in the same place." Her left hand covered her mouth. "Besides, even when I do have some time to spare, I would still like to work a bit more… the less I have on my back, the more relief I get! Also, it does help me do something in the meantime…"

"Like, how about playin' some games, girl?" Bars shrugged, while smiling. "You would get a whole adventure"

"First of all… I'm a woman." Tonna's eyebrows flattened, her eyelids lowered to the middle and her irises pointed towards Bars. "I'm nowhere near your age and I deserve respect, since I'm a senior. I'm a guide in front of your eyes, not a little kid who wants to play all the time."

"Eh eh, like… if I call you girl, wouldn't I make you look young?" Bars chuckles a bit. "I mean, don't you like to always be a young girl?"

Tonna groaned, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Don't make me think of that… I'm way too honest, when it comes to watch myself in the mirror." Her irises returned staring at the laptop's screen. "Anyway… today's mission is a rather straightforward one: go into Oceanic Park and make sure that everything is alright and fine."

"A park…?" Mirii's head turned to her right, as her right forefinger and thumb rubbed together. "Uhm… do tell more about this park… it might be useful for my task."


	238. Quest for the Watching Tile - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Oceanic Park is located in the west side of Inkopolis." Tonna's right hand turned her laptop towards the other Inklings. "It's a park filled with several lakes of very small dimensions: the water is the Inkling variety, which means no reason to be scared of the park!"

"Who's scared of Oceanic Park, anyway?!" Grina shrugged, as she smiled while her eyebrows went down. "I went there plenty of times, because some scenes needed real water!"

Her eyes closed.

"Sigh, the last season schedule… very, very promising indeed… if I stood even more times in Oceanic Park, maybe I wouldn't even be here, saying all of this to you." She grins, keeping her eyes closed. "Can't hide my wish of living near that park… it keeps on delivering the fun energy I always look for."

"Girl, they do some videogame conventions in that place!" Bars' right fist rubbed his chest, as his smiling mouth rose. "Liiiike, this mission here doesn't sound that bad… maybe we will do find a secret one or somethin'… can't you imagine that ?!" He grins a bit, as his eyes grew a bit wider.

"Would you switch your dreamy visions into reality?" Tonna frowned a bit. "Or do you wish to march at full speed…?"

"Gee, calm down now…" Grina's eyebrows went up, as her arms opened a bit. "There is no reason to show the teeth in front of a peaceful conversation… I mean, aren't we friends?" Her mouth downturned.

"It's already as late as ever… if I don't send you 4 out of this building, they will send ME out of it!" Tonna stands up, as her arms stretched and her hands rested on the desk. "And that would mean you will never stop Project Neo!"

"Project Neo?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Explain yourself: such element might be related to the Master… which in return would involve the entire Shrine." She bended down, while frowning. "Follow this order… don't make me think you are trying to sabotage the Master."

"Mirii, I know what Project Neo is…" Hun frowned, as he turned his head towards the girl.

Mirii's head turned towards the boy.

"It's not good: not only such project is harming this place… but it will harm us as well!" He nodded. "My friends are fighting against it… that's why I'm trusting them, as well as helping them out."

"So, this mission she mentioned…" Mirii folded her arms. "… is related to Project Neo?"

"The situation is much more complicated than that." Tonna sighed. "For now, let's just end the Project Neo talk and conclude the very small briefing." Her eyes closed. "The Headquarters will not grant you the use of any Hero suit, nor any professional vehicles…" Her eyes opened. "Really, this is one of the missions I do get rather envious: you are basically tourists, with no worries to think!"

"You know… why they want us to go there?" Grina shrugged. "If it's so peaceful and safe… what would be the point?"

"That's the thing I kept on asking to myself…" Tonna's head turned towards her laptop, as her eyelids lowered to the middle. "Aside from the fact that not a single mission took place in that park… the park itself is filled with guardians and security cameras. This mission does sound as a waste of time, although you can relax for a bit…"

Her mouth sealed, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"According to the report… during the giant monster attack, a group of Inklings and Sea Urchins infiltrated inside the park… … apparently, the park owner thinks that this unnamed group left something dangerous inside the park and he wants to run a last check with the Agents. My guess would be that this man is rather paranoid… it would have been enough with the huge security system, the whole park already has."

"Then, how about we go now?" Grina smiled, as her hands clasped. "I can't wait to revisit one of the most beloved place I knew from my childhood."

Mirii's head turned again towards Hun.

"Master, I do wish to visit this park…" She nodded. "I can't stay in this place any longer… I'm getting a headache!" Her right hand rested on her forehead. "Besides, this park might have the elements I'm looking for…"

"Certainly, Mirii!" Hun nodded, while smiling. "First, I want to bring my sister inside another room where I asked a drawer to place another piece of paper on the ground… a paper which only us can see."

He turns his head down-left, staring at his sister.

"Despite the fact that the city and probably even this park we have to visit, doesn't seem to be particularly dangerous… well, I fear there might be some dangerous Demon Squids lurking around."

A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head, as his eyes closed and his smile flattened slightly.

"And they could attack my little sister… sooo, I want to protect her by letting her return inside the Shrine: she still hasn't develop her powers, after all… she can't really defend herself against those Squids!"

Fara frowned a bit.

"'hat's 'ot true, big bro…" She bended a bit forward. "I can kick if it's neede'! I can"

"Ha ha, isn't she adorable?!" Hun shows his teeth, as his right hand petted Fara's head and sweat covered his forehead. "But my dear sister, don't we have some huge work to do, back at the Shrine…?"

His knees bended down, as his hands rested on them while his eyes opened.

"It would be best, if you start up some of it: I'll probably return home all tired… I'm sure to not get myself into panic, if I know there isn't much else to do before the day ends."

Fara sighed as her eyebrows went up and her mouth was kept downturned.

"… alrigh', Hun." Her eyes closed. "Bu' I'm doin' that, just because I don' wan' to see ya in panic."

"Nice!" Hun nodded. "Then… what about everyone else?" He turns towards the others. "Shall we go in this park?"

"Actually…" Mirii's left forefinger pushed her fringe. "Why I was brought here? Is this mission regarding me as well…?"

"That's your alibi, basically." Tonna stands up. "I actually signed you up as Mirii Kelpshell, an Agent who will take the mission together with all the others… what you have to do is just reporting your name and this surname I gave you, to each Squid who asks such thing."

"Mirii… Kelpshell?" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "… Kelpshell…" Her head lowered, as her eyes closed and her right hand fell on her forehead. "… wait… I think I heard that surname, before…"

Tonna's irises shrunk a bit, same for the other Inklings who were all looking at Mirii.

"… but for some reason, I have this vague feeling of myself being called Hanache as a surname." Her head rose back, as her eyes opened and her eyebrows went up. "Have you ever heard of Hanache? Please tell me yes… I-I would hate myself for pronouncing something false!"

"… Mirii…" Hun walks in front of her, as he smiles a bit. "… are you remembering?!"

"… remembering…? …" Mirii's eyes expanded, as her irises shrunk. "Hunley?!"

"You did!" Hun hugged Mirii, as he blushes a lot. "Yes, yes! It's so good to see"

"Master, what's going on…?"

Hun returned behind, as his mouth flattened: Mirii's cheeks were red, as her eyebrows were up.

"… I just said the name Hunley… but what does that mean?!" She bended forward. "I need answers, Master! I need the truth… I-I want to hear that there is nothing wrong with me." Her left hand grabbed her right elbow. "This is not a power I have… it feels something completely unrelated to myself!"

The other Inklings were all silent, staring down at the girl which was turning around.

"… why are you not saying anything?!" She grits her teeth. "Pl-please… say something related to this!" Her eyes squeezed. "Don't make me think that… th-that there is more behind this than I could ever imagine… please! PLEASE!" Her arms stretched behind, as her fists clenched.

Hun sighed, as his head was shaking slowly.


	239. Quest for the Watching Tile - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"… like, why are we walking on the sidewalk?" Bars' head turned to his left, as his hands were inside his pockets. "Girl, we had a car before… it would have been faster and smoother if we just use that. Like, we could reach a parking lot and pay up." He shrugged. "Money isn't really that big of a deal for me…"

"But then you will not buy any videogames…" Grina's mouth opened a bit, as her head turned towards Bars. "… and all the sweet food you can eat! That's the ultimate treasure every Squid would strive for!"

"The sweet food…?" Mirii's eyes were squeezing a bit, as she was walking behind Bars. "Explain yourself: I want to learn more about the mortals' habits… so I can have a clear, better image of them."

"It's good stuff!" Grina closed her eyes, as she nodded and smiled. "It tastes great and gives you tons of energy!"

Mirii's eyes blinked, as her nose inhales a bit loudly.

"… I don't know if I should trust such statement." Her eyes closed. "After all, you three refused to help me out with"

"Mirii, I told you many times that my powers let you remember things you do not know…" Hun shakes his head, as his eyebrows went up. "Please, stop thinking about it, since that will give you a huge headache…" He smiles a bit. "Think a bit more about the park we are about to visit: it's natural and relaxing!" He nodded. "I'm sure you will find a lot of pure energy"

"Master, I came here to finish a task… not to relax." Mirii's right thumb and forefinger rubbed together. "Aside the fact I received the honor to accomplish a legendary deed such as recreating the Watching Tile… I hate the sweeter waters."

Her eyebrows went down.

"It's so superficial, so lazy, so…" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "Sgrunt! I can only see the numerous problems they have… and as if that wasn't enough…" Her head lowered down, as her hands pulled her shirt. "I'm forced to dress as one!"

She snorted.

"Wh-who thought of those dreadful clothes?! They are so bland, made just to exist… there is no decoration, no style, no"

"Whoa whoa, would you calm down a bit?!" A sweat drop appears on Grina's head, as her eyes closed and her mouth was a bit flattened. "Anger is not really a nice emotion… not only for us, but for you as well!" Her arms opened a bit. "Look, what would be the point of getting mad if you can't change your clothes?"

"… siiiigh…" Mirii's eyebrows went up. "Please, tell me the information I don't know… I-I can't stand feeling unaware of the situation! " Her shoulders lowered. "I must know everything concerning myself and the Shrine… I-I can't defend myself, if I don't even know my enemies."

Her arms hugged herself, as her head lowered a bit.

"Mirii…" Hun's right hand fell on her shoulders. "I said"

"Master, stop… I know your powers. You lied to me…" Mirii's eyes closed.

Hun's jaw dropped as his face went paler.

"… you know what?" His head shakes a bit, as his eyebrows went down. "I'm getting sick of the situation too, Mirii… I'm missing so much the real one, ever since the last hour!"

Immediately the two Inklings ahead turned behind with their mouth open and their eyes expanded. Mirii's mouth flattened, her irises shrunk. Hun kept looking at the girl, frowning even more.

"Yes, I said it… such a relief too, because I hate saying lies myself!" His fists clenched. "I don't say lies! I face down my days without hiding behind anything!" He bended forward. "Mirii, the Shrine ran an experiment on you… they are making you believe to be someone you are not!"

Mirii gasped loudly, as her right hand went in front of her mouth and her feet walked backwards.

"You are Mirii, yes… but you come from this place! Your family lives here, your friends are those who are watching you right now!" Hun frowned a lot.

"… I… I knew it…" Mirii's eyes blinked, as she swallows silently. "I-I didn't wanted to believe in such thing, since… w-well… it would mean th-those previous memories I had about the Shrine were all a dream… th-the life I thought to have is all a dream…!" She bended forward. "Then, if the speech you said is true… wh-what I should know about this situation?! What I have to do with you and this park…?"

"You are an Agent just like us." Hun nodded, while smiling and raising his downturned eyebrows a bit. "We have a mission to complete… there is no Watching Tile you have to repair: that was a lie told you by the works of magic."

"So, I'm supposed to be an Agent…?" Mirii's right hand covered her chin, as her left wrist rested on her left hip. "… then, I'll try to be the best Agent you have ever seen." Mirii's posture lifted, as her head rose. "I do not consider a job well done, until I gave my best at it!"

"Wow, I thought for a moment you wanted to know more about you…" Grina grins, as her eyes closed.

"I'll do that as well." Her arms crossed. "The Shrine is not my home… the sweeter waters are, unfortunately." Her eyes closed. "If I want to survive in the dreadful sweeter waters… I must understand the principles who rule those lands."

"Like, no offense or anything… but you are believing stuff like nothing." Bars' eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side.

"Barsy!" Grina frowned, as she turned towards the boy. "Don't say things like that! I mean, look at Mirii!" Her arms stretched towards the other girl. "She's trying to understand the situation… and you are throwing a curveball at her, as if you wish to see her deep in that pit!"

"Girl, like have you seen how Mirii is acting…?" His arms folded, as his eyebrows went up and his mouth flattened. "I mean, since when Mirii would ever act on like this? That's just plain bullship, girl! I know her for a real while… Mirii ain't Miss Believing Stars." His head shakes. "And seein' her that weak… ya know, that isn't really"

"What are you saying about Mirii?!" Hun jumped in front of Bars, as he frowned a lot. "She's not weak! Retreat your words!" He snorted. "She's so incredibly agile and smart! She can even be stronger than you, if she really wants to!"

"Hey hey, dude… like chill down." Bars shrugged, as his mouth rose a bit. "I wasn't really bashin' your girl friend… in fact, I wanted to help her out." His head shakes. "Correct her, if you will… like, Mirii is a friend of mine. A strong one too… believin' in ship like that ain't giving you much"

"Please, be quiet…" Mirii stepped forward, frowning at Bars. "I do have reasons backing my claims." She nodded. "I trust him, because I'm sensing the powers of a real one." Her head pointed at Hun, while smiling. "Also, the explanation provided by the Master does logically reveal the origins of those memories who never came from my past…"

"… well, like I see you are already on the road, girl." Bars chuckles. "Like, good news for my ears: for a moment, I thought you were one of those copycats"

"SHE'S NOT A COPYCAT!" Hun bended forward again, while frowning a lot.

"Barsy!" Grina's arms stretched down, as her fists clenched. "How dare you thinking that this Mirii is not real?! You should believe more than usual: not always is possible to find the logical explanation for any events! It's there, but… for now, focus on the rules which will never be changed by anyone nor be corrupted!"

Several sweat drop appears near Bars, as his hands kept on moving back and forth.

"Aaaaawww, shiiiip!" He sighed. "Why I said that stuff…?! Like, I should listen more to my motto: when the Bars talks, Squids will throw him chalks!"

Grina lifted her posture, as her eyes went slightly watery.

"Don't say that… you can be smart too… I-I believe in that!" Her mouth rose. "You helped me before with your intelligence…! Your way of thinking is much more deeper than I previously thought… you know that at first, I kept on treating you like garbage?! Thinking you will never become more mature…"

Her head lowered for a moment.

"Even Mirii thought of that… but we changed our opinions!" She bended forward, as her eyebrows went down. "We saw your intelligence… we don't want to see you lowering down to stupidity levels! Just… well, keep your eyes open more than usual." She blushes.

Bars chuckles while blushing.

"Girl, like… I understand the nice talkin' and all… buuut my point of views are a bit crushin'… that's the truth." He shrugged.

"Crushing…?" Grina's eyebrows went up. "N-no, I don't see that!" Her head shakes. "You are a kind Squid, Barsy! You would never step on others, as if they"

"Girl, it's not that I want to stomp around… it's that I'm stomping unintentionally." The boy turned forward, with his hands entering inside his pockets. "I wish to see where I'm stompin' from time to time, since I don't wanna crush my friends… but the Bars never looks down, not even when he trains about it."

Grina's teeth gritted a bit.

"I accepted this… life doesn't give you all the good treats in the world, after all." He lowered his head. "I'm a boulder, girl… whenever I see the downhill, I roll."

Bars starts walking forward, towards a gate entrance.


	240. Quest for the Watching Tile - Chapter 9

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"... again, why are we walkin' on the sidewalk?" Bars turned his head to his left. "Still would like an answer, girl… this whole time waster isn't really my jam."

"Because of that sign right there!" Grina's right forefinger pointed at a circular sign, showing a black car shape put into a profile position, below a red, diagonal line as large as the red edges.

"Whoa, what's that funkiness?" He chuckles a bit. "Like, kinda useless put a car there, thinking that good ol' Bars didn't drive all those giant miles!"

"Actually, that sign means you can't even get on with the car in this place… well, except some very huge exceptions!" Grina bended forward, as her right eye closed, her mouth smiled and her hands were grasping behind her back. "But you know, that sign is one of my favorite parts of this park…"

"For real?" Bars' right eyebrows rose.

"Eh eh! Believe or not…" Her eyes closed. "… but I had to walk here too, in order to reach Oceanic Park. While me and the others from the studios were walking down the sidewalk… I felt so free and light! Especially when walking past people who were just giving me small looks…"

Grina chuckles.

"I was like a little bird coming out from the cage, flying around all those places I could only imagine from the television screen I had in my room! Seeing all those houses over there…" Her turned to her left for a moment. "… those let me taste what an everyday life would look like. Even now…" She smiles widely. "I can't stop smiling at that… they appear so warm and inviting… I bet those apartments have all nice people"

"I'm sensing great danger…" Mirii's irises turned left and right, as her eyebrows went down. "It seems to come inside that large area on our right…"

The two Inklings ahead turned behind: Grina's mouth opened wide, as her irises shrunk.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" She frowned. "Oceanic Park has zero dangers! How dare you saying"

"Be quiet." Mirii's right forefinger pushed her fringe. "I'm trying to understand what this danger is…"

"Oh sure, the sweeter water Squid who acts like a Shrine one!" Grina frowned even more. "Maybe you should wake up from this dream, Mirii… even earlier, when we were in the Headquarters, you kept on getting worried and paranoid for no reason!"

"… do you want me to use one of my powers on you?" Mirii frowned a lot. "Don't make me do this… I never had any regrets for my actions."

"You wouldn't do this to a friend…" Grina's eyes squeezed. "You should listen more to a friend… especially if they know more than you."

"I may not come from the Shrine… but I still want to act as one." Mirii's arms formed an x. "My powers are real… my sensing is too! I was using one of them on you two, before Master Hun would stop me… and until I lost all of those powers, I'm still effectively coming from the Shrine!"

"Mirii is right!" Hun frowned a bit, as he stepped near Mirii's left side. "We should listen to her, Grina: it's better to prevent than to take any damage!"

"No… this place is harmless!" Grina's left arm moved from her right to her left. "I don't believe your words! The security is so tight, I could leave a mountain of coins and no one would even steal a single one of them!"

"… to think I was the one who is supposed to believe in mere fairy tales." Mirii's head turned to her right, as her right thumb and forefinger rubbed together. "You, Bars… I hope you will mention your lessons to this Squid as well." Her irises pointed at Bars. "That would be the only way for her to learn from her own mistakes…"

"Girl, like…" Bars grins a bit as he closed his eyes while his eyebrows went up. "What's up with the huge walls around the park? Like, I don't think that Mirii is shootin' offenses or anything! She doesn't even know you that much to have a huge grudge against"

"Bu-but, Barsy!" Grina's eyebrows went down with the tips moving a bit up, as her mouth downturned. "She is attacking the park… and that feels so wrong!" She bended forward. "I-I know it ever since I first heard of it from my father! Kindness is the symbol it has! Hearing those supposed attacks"

"Is it me or are you treating this park… as a person?" Mirii's eyes squeezed.

Grina's head turned towards Mirii: she frowned, growling.

"… I sounded like that, I admit…" Grina turned behind watching the gate entrance. "I tend to talk a bit too passionately… thanks to all that acting training I got in my past." Her fists clenched. "I really hate this thing I have… it makes me look like an alien in this modern world!"

"I would say that even your thinking method is rather… passionate." Mirii's head turned to her left, as her right thumb and forefinger rubbed together.

"What?!" Grina turned behind, frowning even more! "How can you say that?! That's so wrong, Mirii!" Her head shakes. "My thinking style is more about being free and having friends!" Her arms opened. "I have no relations with this passion stuff you mentioned… that's definitively not me!"

"… I have another power in my arsenal…" Mirii's eyes closed. "I think this would be the better time to use it… I'm sure you'll learn more about yourself."

Her eyes open: her irises were black and her eyes were orange. Grina gasped, as she walked backwards for a bit.

"… gggghhhh…" Her mouth was waving. "… I… do you know that feeling when the safe is open…?" She trembles a bit. "… you know what? Mirii isn't really wrong at all!" She smiles widely, as her right arm stretched up in the air. "I like acting! I like delivering passion!" Her eyes sparkled, pointing at the sky. "Feeling the flowing energy which makes the living beings move… that essence is pure art! Pure satisfaction! It's the most valuable of treasures!"

"Ehm… wh-what did you do to Grina…?" A sweat drop appears near Hun's right side of his head, while his face was pointing at her.

"Master, aside from controlling others… I can also force them to let the truth all out from them." Mirii smiles, as her arms folded. "An ability I could have used earlier… but unfortunately, I forgot about it until earlier, while we were walking towards"

Grina's hands picked up Bars' right hand: her mouth was forming a 3, her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks a bit bright.

"Barsy… would you like to reach my favorite place of all Oceanic Park?!" She nodded two times. "The one where I acted on a ship?!"

"Eh eh, like… what about the mission?" Bars' eyes closed, as his mouth smiled.

"Screw that!" Grina frowned a bit. "It's boring and mechanical… I want nostalgia to flow through my veins!" Her face made the same expression as before. "I forgot what emotions acting was giving to me… I want to remember! I want to pick up the good part of acting…!"

"Well… then, let's roll!" Bars chuckles.

"Yippie!" Grina pulled the boy, as she was walking towards the entrance. "Onward we go, me buckos! We have a treasure to dig up!"

Mirii's eyes were seeing the two Inklings approaching the entrance.

"Mirii… tell me you are going to free Grina from this power…" Hun's mouth downturned, as his eyebrows went up. "She seems to be cursed by"

"The power will be gradually consumed within a short time…" Mirii's right forefinger pushed her fringe. "… I suggest to leave those two alone: there is this dangerous feeling I'm sensing from this park…" Her eyebrows went down a bit.

"W-wait, shouldn't we pick up our friends?!" Hun jumped. "Th-they might get into"

"If we ignore this danger, even us will run a tremendous risk!" She bended forward. "I can't let you face down this danger, Master… without you, our Shrine will be lost!"

The girl turned over the gate entrance.

"Let's go now, Master… the sooner we find the source of this danger, the sooner we will get rid of it." She walks forward.

Hun looks the girl for a moment: he sighed as he starts walking, reaching Mirii's left side quickly.


	241. Quest for the Watching Tile - Chapter 10

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Uhm... I'm surprised..." Mirii's irises turned left and right. "This place looks very peaceful…" Her mouth smiled. "I wouldn't mind passing some time, sitting on the grass… admiring the nature is one activity I would never get too tired of."

"That's a very nice thing for you to say!" Hun nodded while smiling. "I would enjoy such thing, since it really reminds me of the good old days back at the farms…"

"The farms?" Mirii's head turned over the boy, as her mouth opened. "Since when you went to the farms?"

"Well, you would know that… if it wasn't for this experiment." A sweat drop appears near Hun's right side of his head, as his eyes closed. "Although, I'm not that worried about it…"

"Why?" Mirii's head rose a bit.

"Because it's temporary!" He nodded, as his eyes opened. "You will return as yourself within this afternoon."

"… I guess I should be pleased about that…" Mirii smiled a bit. "After all, this Mirii you are seeing isn't the real one…"

"D-don't say that!" Hun's eyebrows went up, as his mouth downturned. "You are still Mirii! Except... well"

"I do not remember as much as her… I know." Mirii sighed, keeping her smile and closing her eyes. "Hunley… I think this process is fading away from me quicker than expected…" Her eyes opened. "I think to remember more and more about my real self… that's why we should hurry."

The girl turned to her right, seeing some small lakes spread a bit to the sides, near trees, bushes and benches.

"I want to utilize this power, before I happen to forget how to use it… and right now, it's just as needed since the danger I'm sensing is coming over there." Her right forefinger pointed in between the two small lakes.

"Then, let's go!" Hun walks forward, passing Mirii, as he frowns a bit. "I'll not let anyone make this place go into chaos!"

Mirii nodded, as she walks rapidly right behind the boy.

"Anyway…" His right irises turned to his right. "What kind of danger could this one be?"

"Master… unfortunately, I can only identify the dangerous feel I'm having." Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her mouth downturned. "I do not know exactly what kind of danger will this event have… I'm sure it can be harmful for us."

"Uhm…" Hun's irises looked forward. "Then, let's keep our eyes open: for some reason, I find this place a bit too lonely for my tastes…"

"Hunley, c-can I stay on the front?" Mirii walked in front of the boy, turning her back and standing still. "Th-the dangerous feel is starting to act crazy in my mind… I-I must defend you at all cost, since you are one of our Masters!"

"Mirii, step aside." Hun nodded, while frowning a bit. "I can defend myself greatly with my Squid ability… besides, you don't have your weapon of choice."

"My weapon?!" Mirii bended forward, as her teeth gritted. "Wh-what kind of weapon I would"

 _Mirii Kelpshell… what are you doing here?_

Immediately the girl jumped, turning behind: an Inkling woman wearing a hat, a white long-sleeved shirt, a light-yellow dress and light-brown shoes was staring back at Mirii, while smiling. Her hands were down, grasping an iron bucket. Her tentacles were forming a spiral.

"Wh-who are you?!" Mirii frowned a lot, as she snorted and clenched her fists. "And how do you know my name?!"

5 pink butterflies flew towards the woman, standing in one place near her hat while still flapping their own wings. The woman's head tilted to her left a bit, as her eyes closed.

"I wasn't expecting you to say that… I thought you already met my friends in those past days. Don't tell me you forgot about them already…?"

"Wh-what friends?! I-I do not know any of those!" Mirii's arms formed an x. "Stay clear from us… I know that you want to harm us! The source of danger… is coming from you!" "Wind" was breezing through Mirii.

"… hmm…" The woman opened her eyes, as her head tilted back to neutral position. "You are definitively Mirii… but there is something off from you." Her eyes blinked. "Do you feel fine…? I hope so: I can't really do my job, if I'm dealing with unhappy Squids…"

"I said to go away!" Mirii snorted. "Don't make me repeat myself… you are already not welcome in any place of the sweeter waters!"

"… say…" The woman shrugged. "… are you coming from the Shrine?"

Mirii growled.

"I'm a Defensive specialist… and I'm here to protect the Master!" Her arms stretched sidewas.

Hun's eyes expanded, as his arms opened. Sweat was jumping out from his head.

"W-wait! I-I"

"You must be a Demon Squid…" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "That's the only possible conclusion I"

"There is no need to yell at me… I can perfectly hear your words." The woman nodded. "… very interesting how the Perfection Seeker has close relations to the Shrine…"

"I was born there!" Mirii's teeth gritted for a moment. "What's your point?!"

"… nothing!" The woman's head tilted to her left, as her eyes closed. "But for now, I do want to clarify one thing since it's very important for my job…" Her head returned to the neutral position, as her eyes reopened. "Whoever assigned you this Agent job misunderstood the purpose of it… and the objectives too."

"And you think I would listen to your words, stranger?!" Mirii took some steps forward, as her right forefinger pointed at the woman. "Hmpf! I listen only to those who earned my trust… those who will never make me fall for any traps!"

"You don't want to leave and just guard the gate entrance…? But I really recommend said choice… if there is one thing I truly hate for my job is to fight…" The woman's head lowered, as the upper side of her face got darker. "It's scary and destructive… terrible, terrible for any moods."

"Then, I suggest you to leave…" Mirii folded her arms. "So you will not fight me and Hunley and probably not lose badly."

"… sigh, I should really stop hoping mindlessly like this… at the end, I'm always forced to fight." The woman frowned a bit. "Very well, Mirii… I accept, since you leave me with no choice."

The woman's right little finger and forefinger went on her mouth, whistling loudly. The water on the woman's left side starts forming bubbles…

SPLASH!

A giant, round monster was up in the air, covering the sun!

BUMF! BUMF!

A large, round fish with the belly colored in white and the upper side colored in almost-white yellow was standing in place with the irises moving a bit around and uncoordinatedly. The woman jumped on the top of the fish, as her face was still frowning a bit.

Mirii kept walking backwards, as her irises were shrunk, her eyes expanded, her mouth flattened and her face paler. Hun hugged the girl: both Inklings were blushing, with their faces pointed at the fish.

"… I was assigned to do my job in this park… and since you refused to leave, I'll be forced to unleash my pets on you." The woman's upper side of her face darkened. "… actually, this fight isn't really that bad as I thought… Mr. Tiny was really bored and wanted to play with me, before…"

The fish groaned. The woman starts pushing the fish, as Mr. Tiny starts rolling towards the two Inklings: both turned behind and started to run, yelling.


	242. Mystery Park - Prologue

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Wh-what kind of Demon Squid is this?!" Mirii panted, while running on the road. "I-I have never seen anything like"

"Keep running, Mirii!" Hun gritted his teeth, while turning his shoulders to his left for a moment before facing forward again. "We need all the air we can get!"

"Are you having regrets…? I hope not." The woman kept moving her feet rapidly, with her hands still grasping her bucket, as her eyelids lowered in the middle, her eyebrows were slightly lowered. "I cannot stop this… nor I have the will to do that."

The two Inklings kept on dashing on the road, surrounded by small lakes and trees.

"W-we must do something, Master!" Mirii panted for a moment. "W-we can't run for the infinity!"

"I-I'm thinking!" Sweat jumped out from Hun's head.

The two turned to their left: a circular bright-brown road appeared in front of them, surrounded by a larger lake.

"CURSES!" Mirii swallowed silently. "M-Master… jump away!"

The girl jumped to her right, as Mr. Tiny barely passed Mirii's left foot. Hun turned into a Squid, sliding to his left: the fish rolled towards the lake, as the woman jumped in the air and landed on the ground.

SPLASH!

Hun returned into his humanoid form, yelping a bit.

"Ow, ow, this spiky road…" He grits his teeth, as his right eye closed and his eyebrows went up.

The woman dashed towards Mirii: the girl's arms formed an x, as her knees bended down. The woman swings her bucket, as blue ink came out of it: the ink covered a crystal surrounding Mirii! The woman's irises shrunk, as she walked backwards for a bit.

"Wh-what?! Bu-but how"

SPLAT!

A little Squid flies away, as Hun stands in the middle of a green ink stain.

"Mirii!" He dashes, with his arms open.

Mirii's right arm stretched towards him.

"Master, wait"

Hun hits the crystal, bouncing backwards and falling on his back, sliding a bit. Quickly, Hun lifted his posture with his hands pressing the ground.

"Wh-what's that?!" His mouth opened wide.

"It's a shield... it lets me block any weak attacks." Mirii lowered her head, as the crystal surrounding her disappeared.

The girl dashed towards the boy, as her hands moved towards his face: Hun grabbed them both with his right hand, standing up while pulled by Mirii.

"Master… I'm not sensing any dangers around here." She smiled. "We can finally relax… we deserve it, after all!"

"Nice!" Hun smiled, as his eyes closed. "Although… I wonder what that woman was doing here?" His irises looked up, as his mouth flattened.

"Was that important…?" Mirii's head downturned a bit.

"Well, she knows you and you said how much harm she could cause to us." Hun's right hand rubbed his chin. "Would have been better to ask questions about that to her… maybe there is another dangerous thing in the park that"

"Hunley, as I said… I'm not sensing any dangers around here." Mirii nodded. "We should immediately meet our friends, so we are both effectively protected."

Hun sighed.

"Alright…" He walked forward. "But this situation is way too suspicious, so I can't really ignore this…"

Mirii walked, moving on Hun's right side.

"Oh, speaking of your sensing powers…" Hun turned his head to his right, as he smiled a bit. "How those work out, exactly? Why you can sense an incoming danger like that?"

Mirii's eyes closed for a moment.

"To be honest… I would like to have a precise answer of that question, myself." Her eyes opened back. "If I know how said mechanic work… I could easily"

Mirii's mouth sealed, as her irises were pointed at a distant Inkling man, with a large belly: his face was frowning, his pace was rather quick and sweat was resting on his face. The two Inklings stopped, as they watch the man walking towards them.

"How… DARE… YOU!" The man stops, as he pants loudly while his hands landed on his knees. "You... huff… you…"

"Ehm… wh-what's going on?" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head.

"I-I saw what you did!" The man's arms went up in the air, as his fists clenched. "You splatted my daughter! Just like that!"

"Your daughter…?" Mirii's irises shrunk. "Th-that woman who tried to crush us with her giant pet?!"

"Yes! She failed at it, unfortunately!" His arms went down, opening a bit and thrusting forward, as his face frowned even more. "She must had a good reason for doing that, you crooks!"

His fists went in front of his face.

"Come on, try to attack me too!" He throws one punch from each fist. "I would be satisfied to land at least one hit on your faces!"

"Hey, we are not crooks!" Hun stands in front of Mirii, as his fists rose in front of his face. "We just defended ourselves against your daughter! We are here to complete a mission!"

"A mission?! … huh?!" The man's eyes expanded, as his fists lowered. "Th-the Agents?! You are the Agents I requested?!" His mouth opened wide.

"Yes!" Hun nodded, as he lowered his fists. "We were walking around the park, when your daughter said my friend's name and started to attack us!"

"My daughter said that…?" His right hand massages his chin.

He quickly shakes his head, as he resumes his previous pose.

"What am I doing listening to two crooks like you?!" He growled. "Enough talking! Go away from this park… before I will really land attacks on"

Mirii tilted on her right.

"Your daughter said that we were supposed to stay"

The man took one step forward.

"Go away!" He snorted.

"Our friends are also here!" Hun rose his fists. "You would better to not attack us… they will not hesitate to fight you back! They are very strong too…"

"Grrrr… who are your friends…?" The man's teeth gritted.

"Their names are Grina and Bars!" Hun's fists clenched. "Whoever you are… you"

The man's fists lowered, as his irises shrunk.

"Grina…? Wait…" His arms stretched down. "Wh-what do you know about this Grina?!"

"… ehm… wh-what I know?" Sweat covered Hun's forehead as his posture lifted upwards. "Well… Grina is"

"I know that Grina loves acting." Mirii walked on Hun's right side, as her right forefinger pushed her fringe. "She tends to talk passionately."

"WHAT?!" The man bended forward. "I-Impossible! I-I can't believe"

Sweat jumped out from the man's head.

"Th-this can't be a coincidence…! No one knows the truth about Grina!" His hands went on his head.

"The truth…?" Mirii's head rose. "What are you mumbling about…?"

"Grina is actually the famous Greta Inkolina!" He starts walking in place. "Wh-where is she?! I absolutely need to meet her! It's been so long since I saw her!"

"Wh-who are you?!" Hun frowned, as he bended forward. "Why you want to meet her, all the sudden?!"

"I-I promise to explain!" The man nodded. "Right now, I must meet her at all costs! I-I can even forgive the splat you did to my daughter!"

Mirii frowned a lot.

"Before, you wouldn't notice the vicious attack your daughter was using against us… and now, just because we know this Grina, you are willing to recognize said exaggerated behavior?!"

"Look, I-I'm sorry…" The man's arms opened wide. "I-I was too mad to actually realize this… usually I-I don't even walk all the way here, willing to fight others!"

Mirii's eyelids lowered to the middle.

" _This man… is really giving me a headache._ " She sighed silently.


	243. Mystery Park - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Like... I have to say, girl!" Bars chuckles. "Once I saw this place, I got a huge nostalgia vibe comin' out from my mind!"

The two Inklings were staring at a platform, held by 4 white pillars, each coming from the white platform's corners, standing below the large lake's surface. On the platform's right and left side, a large group of gallery seats pointing towards the middle of the platform.

"You can say that again, big boy!" Grina grins, as her eyes closed and her hands were resting on her hips. "Oooh… what I would give to play another part of Ink, Turf, Splat in Oceanic Park…" She sighed, as her eyes opened. "The charm that little show has… it would really cheer up everyone! Especially me."

Bars' head turned to his right.

"Like, you got some sadness on your head?"

"Well… not really sadness…" Grina's head turned to her left, as her eyebrows went down and her mouth was smiling. "It's just the boredom aspect of those days, who is making me fall asleep…" She bended forward. "Where is the adventure part, full of action and fun?! Those days were so weird, I really don't know what to make of them… what do you say about them?"

"Girl, I can only see things from my perspective… not for ego reasons, ya know." Bars shrugged. "That's because I don't know how you would see stuff… or the average Squid, mind you." He nodded. "That said, I do find those days lacking in… freshness, yeah."

"Exactly!" Grina's eyes sparkled, as her right fist hits her left palm. "Wouldn't it be cooler if we depart on a ship, moving from island to island, getting all the treasure?!" She grins widely. "And the treasure part would just be an excuse… an excuse to do movie-like stuff!"

"Like, we get to fight a giant lizard dude…?" Bars' eyes closed, as he smiled while his eyebrows went up. "Come on, girl: you got to land some heavy hits here and there! The monster would fly for miles and"

"Whoa, whoa, wait…" Grina's eyelids were on the middle, as her eyebrows went neutral and her posture lifted. "I wasn't thinking about destroying the environment… and I don't even want to do that." Her eyes grew a bit, as she bended forward. "What kind of epic adventures we will get without a defined land?! It would make the adventure taste like nothing!"

"Eh eh, like… do you know that cartoon where Squids are flying, fighting each other over a desolated wasteland?" Bars rose his mouth, as his eyes opened.

"Yes… but if you are trying to find a justification, forget it." Grina's head shakes, as her posture lifted. "My idea of freshness is more… uhm…" She folded her arms, as her irises pointed up. "A mix between Adventure, Action… Mystery… maybe some Romance… and of course, tons of fun!"

Grina nodded while smiling widely.

"We venture for treasure!" Her right arm stretched upwards, as her right fist clenched. "We venture for legendary memories to share with our friends! This is what we are looking for, in reality!"

"Girl, if you want that so much… why don't you try gettin' that?" Bars nodded, while smiling and closing his eyes. "Like, we do have youngness on our sides… we should realize our wishes, before the ink gets too dry."

Grina's mouth opened for a while, as her eyes were staring directly on Bars' ones. Her mouth sealed for a moment.

"I… I didn't really think of that…" Her eyebrows went up. "So much happened in those days… … sgrunt!" She frowned. "Of course if it wasn't for all this uncontrollable mess we encountered, I would surely come up with something who will let us satisfy such incredible wish!"

Her head shakes.

"Instead, we are stuck dealing with this organization no one really knows…" Her hands hit her hips. "… and I can't even do anything to back away from that, since I promised to stop them!" She snorted.

"Girl, like… how about you pick up an idea to use?" A sweat drop appears on Bars' right side of his head, as his eyes closed. "I'm sure you can cook somethin'… like, I don't think I ever saw you stumbling in front of any obstacles, just like this." He chuckles, as his eyes opened.

"Uhm…" Grina's mouth downturned.

Gradually her mouth smiled, as her eyebrows went up.

"You know… there might be a chance!" She nodded. "Speaking of all those weird"

Grina's eyes were seeing Hun and Mirii in the distance, followed by a man. Her mouth opened wide.

"Wait… but that man is…" Her eyes expanded.

"Eh?" Bars' turned behind, as his hands entered inside his pockets. "Like… what's up with this?"

The man passed the two Inklings, quickly walking towards the other two.

"Grina?! Is that truly you?!" The man's eyes were expanded.

Grina nodded, as she walked past Bars while smiling widely.

"Good morning, Mr. Peter!" Her hands went on her hips. "It's been some time, ever since we saw each other…"

"Oh my…! I-I can't believe it!" The man bended forward, as his hands rubbed together, while smiling and closing his eyes. "Greta Inkolina! I-I always wondered what happened to you… I mean, you had a real nice career going on"

"That?" Grina's head turned to her left, as her eyes closed, her eyebrows went down and her left hand went in front of her face. "Proud of not acting anymore. That world is way too messy for my likings…" Her head turned forward, while grinning and folding her arms. "Instead, I prefer some real adventures…! Life should provide real fun, instead of being tied with stressful jobs!"

"… so, your father wasn't lying to me." Peter's mouth downturned. "You really abandoned your career, because of the huge stress you had…"

Grina shrugged.

"I'm almost forgetting the acting pain I had in the past… which is one of the objectives I wanted." Her arms opened wide. "That means I'm finally breathing! I'm finally flying around where I want to, without any nuisances!"

Peter smiled.

"Well… I can't complain too much: you are a real kind Squid, Grina." He nodded. "You deserve to live your young years at the fullest."

Grina giggles.

"Anyway… how things are going for Midni?" Her hands went on her hips. "Is she here? I want to meet here: it's been a huge while since I chatted with your daughter."

"You would better forget about that…" Mirii's head rose. "She tried to attack us, before… she even knew my name."

Grina's eyes expanded, as her jaw dropped.


	244. Mystery Park - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Midni... tried to attack you?!" Grina shook her head quickly. "Is this a joke?!"

"No…" Mirii's head shakes slowly, as her eyes closed. "Hun splatted her down, as she was trying to splat me…"

"What are YOU talking about?!" Grina frowned, as she bended forward. "Midni would never hurt anyone! I know her for some time and she is way too kind in front of others!" Her posture lifted back, as her arms opened. "How can you say she's the Midni I'm"

"Grina, I saw the entire scene from the security cameras…!" The man's mouth downturned, as his hands rubbed together quickly. "I-I was thinking your friends were thugs… but now that I'm recognizing your voice, the fact you even remember my name, let alone the whole secret name you are using even to this day… I'm actually thinking there is something right and wrong about this situation. It's the only thing which makes sense of all…"

Peter nodded as he turned towards Mirii.

"That woman attacking you was definitively my daughter… but she would never use Mr. Tiny to attack you like that."

"… are you saying that this Midni is not the real one?" Mirii's head rose.

"Or Midni is being possessed…! Oh no!" Peter's hands went on his head, as his eyes expanded. "OH NO! MY POOR DAUGHTER!"

"Please, Mr. Peter! Calm down!" Grina's right hand landed on the man's right shoulder, as her eyebrows were down. "This is not the time to get into panic mode, as you usually do!"

"Grina… you know this man very well, I assume?" Mirii's right forefinger and thumb rubbed together, as her head tilted to her right, while her eyelids were lowered in the middle. "Why are you so concerned about this panic mode he has…?"

"… sigh… well, I did had this opinion sealed inside me for all this time…" Grina's head lowered for a moment. "Mr. Peter, I think you should stop panicking like a mad man…"

"Bu-but my daughter!" The man starts walking in place, as sweat jumped out from his head. "She's in danger! I can't relax like this! Wh-what kind of father I would be, if"

"That's the thing, Mr. Peter!" Grina frowned. "Do you want to know why Midni grew this kind?! It's all because of your panic mode!"

The man's eyes almost popped out.

"Yes… Midni has a fear: the fear of you… fearing her." Grina's eyes closed. "She told me this fact during one of the quick breaks…" Her eyes opened. "Not only she hates violence… but she would hate using violence in front of you, since you would began thinking one hundred of fake theories of Midni becoming more violent!"

"NO! Th-that's not true!" His arms went up and down, while stretching sideways. "I-I would never think of that! My daughter is the only Squid who can keep me calm!" He bended forward, as his teeth gritted. "Her attitude, her voice… thousands of time better than any lullabies!"

"But she told me how you go miles away from anyone who seems to know how to throw a punch…! And there was even one time, where you explicitly told her to never attack anyone! Because you are scared of violence… of anyone who might become a"

The man starts looking around, as his right hand went on his mouth, as his teeth were chewing his right nails.

"Midniiiii… MMIIIDDNNIIIIII!" He sprinted past Grina and Bars. "DON'T WORRY! YOUR DADDY IS COMING TO RESCUE YOOUUUUU!"

"MR. PETER, COME BACK!" Grina starts running, as she frowned. "YOU WILL NEVER FIND HER WITHOUT ANY CLUE!"

"Let's do something, Mirii!" Hun bended forward, as his head turned towards Mirii, while frowning. "We can't let the situation get even more chaotic than this!"

Mirii nodded, as she bended forward and stared back. The two Inklings sprinted, running after Grina!

"MR. PEEETTEEEERR!" Grina's right arm was stretching up, tilting left and right, while her left hand was on her mouth's left side, sideways. "PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME! I WANT TO HELP TOO, YOU KNOW!"

The man turned to the left turn, going behind several trees and bushes.

"AAAAHHH!"

Grina's eyes expanded: she ran even faster, turning to the left turn. She slows down quickly, until her feet were standing on the ground. Her mouth opened wide: the man was looking at the girl, while his hands were holding an iron bucket.

"Her bucket… it was sticking out from the bushes!" He trembles. "M-my daughter…!"

Hun and Mirii came from the right side, turning towards the man: they stopped, both opening their mouths a bit.

"That bucket…!" Mirii's right forefinger was pointing at the bucket held by the man's hands. "That woman was holding it, earlier!"

"I found the bucket on that bush!" The man's right arm stretched, as his right forefinger pointed at a bush's lower side. "I can recognize this bucket everywhere…"

The man's right hand returned on the bucket's right side: his hands twisted the bucket around, until his eyes were seeing a signature.

"This old bucket… Midni was 7 years old, when she first got it." Peter's head rose back, facing the four Inklings. "It's a bit beaten up, as I would always say…" His hands rose, grasping the bucket and spinning it around. "When my daughter was young, she used to play a bit carelessly with this bucket… almost like she was attacking it!"

"Like, dude… why would a girl have a bucket anyway?" Bars shrugged. "I mean, that stuff reminds me of Turf Wars… except it seems downright ancient! I wouldn't want that… like, that's Retro's Retro if ya know what I"

"There is a reason for her to have this bucket…" The man's hands spun a bit, until the right forefinger rests near a signature. "… it's because of the signature you see right here!"

The Inkinators walked a bit closer, all staring down at the signature which appeared slightly blurry.

"Let's see…" Grina's eyes squeezed a bit, as she bended forward. "… Pesce Marino?!" Her mouth opened, as her head pointed towards the man. "Did Midni really met such star?!" Her eyes expanded.

Peter nodded, as his right hand patted the bucket.


	245. Mystery Park - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"When she was 7, Midni was already a big fan of Pesce Marino... whenever I give her an official Pesce Marino CD at home, she holds that piece tight on her chest. She almost passes an entire afternoon, listening to all his new songs and some days before she would put her CD on her shelf." The man nodded.

"What this bucket has to do with anything?" Mirii folded her arms, as her eyebrows lowered and her mouth slightly downturned a bit.

"Well, one day I brought my daughter with me, while I wanted to buy a brand new bucket at Arowana Mall… I remember being so concentrated into thinking which bucket to buy, that I didn't notice my daughter leaving the shop! I noticed that when I bought the bucket and came back… I found her chatting with an Inkling man, wearing a long jacket."

The man's head turned down, pointed at the bucket.

"My daughter wanted a paper and a pen… but at the time, I didn't had anything where I could write on! Then, that man asked me to hand over the bucket while he took off a black, marker pen. My daughter was smiling at me, nodding constantly! I… I gave the bucket, without thinking too much. The man wrote something and then he left so soon, I almost didn't noticed it!"

"And that man was none other than Pesce Marino?!" Grina's hands were on her cheeks, as her mouth opened wide. "Wow! Talk about being freshly lucky!"

"Since then… she keeps that bucket, whenever she goes." Peter nodded. "She's not that attached… but she feels very happy, when she grasps it."

"… why her bucket was lying on the ground…?" Mirii's head turned to her right, as her eyelids lowered to the middle, while her right forefinger and thumb rubbed together. "It seems we must investigate more into the matter…" Her irises pointed the man. "You can't achieve security without uncovering every single menace."

"Good words!" The man's eyes closed, as he smiles and raises his eyebrows. "I'll keep Midni's bucket with me… I don't even want to know how she will react, if anything bad happens on her bucket!" Sweat covered Peter's forehead. "I'll move back into my office, then… I-I have to admit that I was getting into too much panic!"

"Mr. Peter, stay with us!" Grina nodded, as she frowned a bit. "You have to fight your fears! You can't let them block your will of"

"Grina… if I ever want to fight those fears, I need to take small steps first." The man nodded. "I've been like this for many years… I need to get used to this whole courageous attitude."

"… your daughter, Mr. Peter…" Grina's eyes squeezed a bit. "… would you leave your daughter alone into danger?"

"N-no! Of course I would not!" The man's eyebrows went up, as his eyes expanded.

"Then, you have to come with us and bring Midni home!" Grina nodded. "She's the one who's very scared now… especially now she doesn't hold her favorite bucket!"

"… uhm…" The man lowered his head. "… you are right, Grina." The man rose his head back, as he frowned. "I-I can't back out now, when my daughter needs me the most!"

"Good!" Grina smiles, as her eyebrows went up. "That's the spirit! Now"

"But please, just let me secure Midni's bucket…" The man's eyebrows went up, his mouth downturned. "Th-there is no need to bring the bucket to her… just knowing the fact that her bucket is inside my office, will make her very happy!"

"Well… I guess I don't really have any complains about that…" Grina shrugged, as she turned towards the other three Inklings. "What do you say about this, gang?"

"I do not disagree…" Mirii's head shakes left and right, while her eyes closed. "If Mr. Peter will allow us, this might be a great chance to examine the area surrounding this office… for clues or other details who might point out the perpetrators behind this attack." Her eyes opened, as her irises turned to her right. "Do you agree with my idea, Master Hun?"

"Yes, I do!" Hun nodded, while smiling and closing his eyes. "I have nothing to say on that… you said everything important here!"

"Thank you, Hunley." Mirii smiled, as she bowed down for a moment. "Then, I'm ready to come with you…"

"Good, good!" The man smiled, as he turned behind. "Follow me, please." He walked forward.

The 4 Inklings looked at each other, nodding and walking forward.

"Mr. Peter, I have a question regarding this park…" Mirii's head rose.

Hun smiled widely, looking at Mirii.

" _Her way of speaking…! She seems to look more and more like her true self, as time passes on._ " His head returned forward. " _It's just a matter of patience, before she returns to be the Mirii I know and love…_ " He blushes a lot.

"Sure." The man kept looking forward. "Anything that helps you 4 out!"

"How this park was made? I can't stop looking at all those small lakes, surrounding the roads…" Mirii nodded. "Their appearance keeps capturing my attention… it's like nature drew this park."

"That's because I designed it!" The man turned his head to his right, smiling and closing his eyes. "It took me several days to utilize all this space for the very best I could think of! I bought this land, when I lost my previous job… and I decided to make a park! Not just any ordinary one… a park who could entertain the visitors!"

His arms opened wide.

"Lakes of the natural shapes, populated by a selected choice of rare fish species! Aside from the looks, I also decided to create some special areas used for specific reasons: one is made for concerts, one is a playground for kids… and recently, I even added a restaurant located in the best side of the park, positioned on a mezzanine so it's possible to have an even better look at the lakes!"

His head turned forward, as he chuckles.

"That restaurant is really giving me so many satisfactions…! I keep seeing people making photos, mentioning how good the panorama is, how good the food is and" His eyes opened.

The man yelled: his eyes were seeing a door opened a bit, standing on a wooden house situated on a wooden mezzanine.

"MY OFFICE!" He sprinted forward, as sweat kept jumping off his head.


	246. Mystery Park - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii and Hun stared at each other for a moment, while Grina frowned and sprinted towards the man's office.

"OH NO! IT'S A MESS!" The man's voice came from the office.

The other three Inklings rushed, reaching Peter's office: papers were all over the floor, same for files and books. On the desk, a large computer monitor with the screen showing files, each with a name on their right side.

The man's face was staring at the computer, with his eyes expanded.

"I wasn't on this screen, while I was working on my computer…!" His face was paler, as he kept on trembling. "Oh no… I-I have to call the police: those information were supposed to be a secret!"

"Hey, there is a piece of paper on that phone!" Grina's right hand went on the paper, picking it up while her irises were moving left and right. "… darn! Now this whole situation is making sense!" Her head rose, turning left and right over the other Inklings. "Listen up to this message! **Don't call the police… or else you will never see your daughter. Wait until 4:00 PM in your office and your daughter will come back to you.** "

"Oooooohhh…!" The man's right hand was resting on his heart, as he starts breathing quickly. "N-noooo… m-my daughter…!"

"Bah! Let's go kick their butts off!" Grina's right fist grasped the paper tightly, as the item crumpled a bit. "My friends' archenemies are my archenemies too!"

"It's better you four go…" The man swallows silently.

"What?!" Grina turned behind, frowning. "Mr. Peter, your daughter"

"Wh-what if those crooks will come back here, picking up the rest of the information?! Besides, if I'm staying here, following their orders… w-well, they would not have much of a reason to splat down my daughter!" The man looks around. "I-I'm sorry for this choice… I-I want to save my daughter at all costs, but this situation got really risky… I-I can't afford taking any more of that! M-my daughter's life is at the stakes here, after all!"

Grina sealed her mouth.

"Grina, let's leave Mr. Peter here…"

The girl turned behind: Mirii's right forefinger pushed her fringe.

"We don't know who are our enemies… nor we know their intentions." She nodded. "Besides, this place might have a security system to utilize…"

"The doors and windows are made in ink-proof!" The man smiled, as he thrusts his belly a bit forward. "That is something I'm rather proud of: ever since I started up this business, I always wanted a secure office so me and my daughter will be safe against any danger…! After saving up some money, I immediately contacted the best company for security buildings… they finished up everything in record time!"

"Then, if this building is secure… stay here." Mirii nodded, while smiling. "The place got dangerous… my sensing is almost making me crazy, from the danger"

"Sensing…?" The man's mouth opened a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing in particular!" Hun went in front of Mirii, while grinning, as his eyebrows went up and sweat covered his face. "I-I think we should just start to move out… I mean, wh-what if those people are causing more trouble? We will not have enough time to stop them and save the park and your daughter!"

"Yes… that's true, indeed!" The man nodded. "Then please go: preparing the defenses is something very easy, so I don't need any help… besides, once the system is activated it's not really possible to get out of the office until the system is deactivated."

"Uhm… I have some questions regarding this system you are talking about…" Mirii's head shakes. "But the Master is right: we must hurry and reach those fiends, before they cause even more trouble in this place."

"Th-that's a relief hearing that: in such terrible situation, I'd have gone so much into panic, I wouldn't never get any self-control on me at all!" The man's right thumb and forefinger rubbed his forehead's right side, as he smiles and closes his eyes while some sweat was resting on his forehead.

Mirii nodded, as she smiled.

"Let's go, now." She walked past Hun, getting out of the room. "There is a path to follow…"

The other three Inklings began walking, following Mirii: the Inkinators were moving away from the man's office, as their shoes were touching the ground.

"… is it me or Mirii is finally getting her true self back?" Grina smiled, as her eyebrows went up, downturned. "Leading everyone as she's usually doing in those recent days."

"I'm trying to let the real me guiding my steps." Mirii's head rose. "I'm remembering more and more about my past… and even the events that happened before this. I can't let lies get the best of me… but I cannot ignore this immense power I have."

Mirii's head pointed to her left.

"This dangerous feeling… I can sense it. It's coming from that direction…"

"Then, let's get prepared everyone!" Hun turned around, as his eyebrows went down. "We might encounter more bad guys to defeat!"

"Without any weapons…?" Grina's hands were up, as her irises shrunk and sweat kept falling from her head. "Not to appear like a seachicken or something, since I do want to kick those crooks as much as everyone… but I can't go on and pretend to look all Supergirl in front of the situation: my hands can only fight with a weapon from my part!"

"Oh…" Hun's eyebrows went up, as his mouth downturned. "That could be a problem… not being able to defend yourself."

"I can solve the situation, Master." Mirii stopped, as she turned behind. "I have the right skill for Bars and Grina…"

"Ehm… not sure if hypnotizing us would help." Grina's eyes closed, as she smiled while sweat was resting on her face. "I mean, look at us: we are anything but skinny!"

"Not hypnotizing… but this." Mirii's right hand moved up and down in front of Grina.

Suddenly, the girl was surrounded by a crystal-like shield. Grina's eyes expanded as she looked around , with her jaw dropped.

"Wh-what's this?! A Bubbler?!"

"It's a shield… this crystal can block many weak attacks." Mirii nodded, as her arms folded. "Although, you can attack like normal…"

"Oh… ooooohhh, nooooww I see!" Grina smiled widely. "If we find some boneheads up ahead, their attacks are gonna be puny and insignificant!"

"Of course." Mirii's head turned towards Hun. "Even the Master will receive the shield, despite his superior combat skills." She smiled. "It can last for some time, before breaking out…"

"Then, it's all been settled!" Hun nodded, as he smiled and turned forward. "Let's go save this park!" His right arm stretched up in the air, as his right fist clenched.


	247. Mystery Park - Chapter 5

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"... ugh..." Mirii's right eye closed, as her eyebrows were down and her mouth slightly opened.

"M-Mirii, what's the matter?!" Hun's hands went on the girl's shoulders, as his eyebrows were up, his mouth opened.

"I feel… a huge sensation of tiredness…" She panted loudly. "Curses… right when we are approaching the dangerous source…"

"Do you want to rest?!" Hun's hands held Mirii. "Don't hesitate saying yes: we three can take care of the situation!"

"… anf… maybe… maybe for 5 minutes… your shields should last long enough, before… I-I will fully recover…" Mirii's eyes squeezed, as she was stumbling a bit.

Grina frowned a lot.

"I can't wait to get back into that Shrine and start saying things… mean things." Her eyes squeezed. "Treating one of my friends like"

"W-wait!" Sweat jumped out from Hun's head, as his eyebrows were up and his mouth opened wide, while his arms were stretching towards Grina. "D-don't get involved, ok?! S-something bad could happen to you… let me take care of the situation, ok?! After all…" His head lowered. "… I want to be the one who faces this… just me."

"Let us help you out, Hun!" Grina bended forward. "Those Shrine freaks might have a trick up on their sleeves… they could"

"Girl, like…" Bars' right hand landed on Grina's right shoulder. "… I got an idea."

The girl turned behind, seeing the boy smiling.

"Like, later on… how about we get out of the Brainquarters and… go eat a burger or somethin'?" He grins a bit.

Grina blushes, as her irises shrunk.

"… well… a burger… you can't refuse that offer." She smiles, as her eyebrows went down. "A burger is a shiny penny on the road… rare and ready to being taken in your money count!"

"Eh eh, smooth words as usual, girl!" Bars chuckles. "Like, now we got real action going on… let's focus on that instead: I mean, you are a big fan of that, right?"

"The dangerous presence… it's getting closer…" Mirii walked away from the Inkinators, moving towards the bushes. "I-I'll go here… this place is well hidden… good luck…"

Her eyes squeezed, as her mouth flattened widely.

" _Ugh…! UGH! M-my head… my feet… I-I have pain all over me…_ " Slowly, the girl entered through the bushes. " _… hmm… this spot is fresh… relaxing… … my eyes are begging… maybe I should keep them closed, for a moment. Just… for a moment… … …_ "

 _… … Mirii… please, wake up… Hunley needs you… … Mirii… the world depends on you… … no, not the world! L-leave the world alone, you darning creatures of imperfection!_

Suddenly, Mirii pops out from a bush with some leafs resting on her head: her irises were slightly shrunk, her mouth opened wide.

" _… huh…?_ " Her eyelids lowered to the middle. " _… where am I…?_ "

Her head turned left and right, seeing the road, some trees hanging near a small lake.

" _… what happened…?_ " The girl walked out of the bush, as her hands pushed the leafs on her head, gently. " _… I remember reaching the Shrine… a lonely room with Hunley._ " Mirii's arms folded. " _And then… nothing more._ "

Mirii frowned a lot.

" _This is getting ridiculous… how could a perfectionist such as I, not remember anything at all?!_ " She snorted. " _This situation must end… otherwise, my intellectual reputation might suffer too much from this._ "

Mirii's head rose, as her eyelids went on the middle. She started to walk forward.

" _Uhm… I'm forced to postpone this inconvenience who's getting on my nerves, in those recent days… I have this newer and worse problem to solve._ " Her head turned left and right. " _This place does have a lot of lakes… then, it's safe to say that I'm somewhere around Oceanic Park, one of the most famous park in the entire city._ "

Mirii sighed.

" _But why I'm here? And why I was once again behind a bush?! … at least my clothes are on me… anyway!_ " Her head shakes quickly. " _I'm not seeing anything suspicious around me… so, my best choice would be to visit the park's office: I'm sure someone is bound to know more about this ridiculous situation I went into!_ "

In the distance, a wooden office appeared around some trees and bushes.

" _There it is!_ " She starts sprinting. " _Let's speed up: I can't stand being submerged by the ignorance! I want to know! I want to know everything concerning me and Hunley! No one shall try hitting me on the back, like the cowards they are!_ " Mirii frowned a lot, as her teeth gritted.

Mirii kept sprinting, with her fists clenched.

" _I'm way too stressed… but I can't do anything to calm myself down: I want to see this idiotic fate crumble in front of my eyes! No one can make fun of perfection! NO ONE!_ "

Mirii slides, stopping in front of the door: her right fist knocked the door.

 _… you?!_

"… hmm?" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "Excuse me?"

 _Wh-what are you doing here?! Wh-where are your friends?!_

Mirii's mouth flattened.

"You… what nonsense are you mentioning?" Mirii's arms folded. "And mostly… who are you?"

 _Yo-you don't know me?! … oh… oooohh…_

"What?!" Mirii frowned, as her head lowered and her shoulders rose up. "Would you care to explain, mister?!"

 _… I think you bonked your head… yes, that must be it._

"I can confirm my head is not hurt…" Mirii's head rose, as her frown decreased a bit. "I'm not feeling any kind of pain, in this very moment… and if you are thinking I can't remember anything about myself, you are wrong. I even know this park… Oceanic Park." She nodded. "A famous one, as far as I know."

 _But you don't know me… how about your friends?!_

"If by my friends you mean Hunley…" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "… do you happen to know a boy named Hun?!"

 _I think once you called a boy "Master"…_

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her irises shrunk.

 _… anyway, I can't really let you in. My office is in Security Mode… and I fear that someone might be lurking behind the bushes, ready to attack me!_

"Who's attacking you?!" Mirii frowned, as her head lowered.

 _… I don't know… I don't know what happened, when you 4 left. My cameras are not working…_

" _Us 4?! That means we were in this office… hmpf, I should ignore this man: he acts in such uncooperative way, that makes me lose my self-control even more easily._ " Mirii's eyes squeezed. "Fine. I'll lead my own researches alone… you did seem to have tried your best."

 _I-I'm sorry for not doing much… th-the park is dangerous, now!_

Mirii's head turned around, seeing an Inkling boy in the very distance while walking with his hands inside his pockets.

"… I'll make sure this park is free from any danger: after all, this place improves Inkopolis' tourism… it can't be treated this poorly!" Mirii nodded.

 _You said some very good words… then, go onward! Save the park for all Inkopolis' citizens!_

"I will…" Mirii turned behind as she starts walking. "… I'm the one who knows how to achieve perfection."

Mirii's right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it.

" _… I have a smartphone with me… … maybe I can call my friends and gather clues in a more effective way!_ " She smiled. " _How couldn't I thought of this one sooner?! I'll immediately call someone._ " Mirii's right hand picked her smartphone. " _I want this mystery to be done with as soon as possible!_ "


	248. Mystery Park - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's smartphone was on her right ear, as her irises were looking down-right.

" _Maybe calling them could be a bit of a risk… right now, they might be hiding in some place, not finding the time to lower the ringtone's volume down._ " Her eyes closed. " _Or perhaps, they are running away from someone and none of them are hearing_ "

 _Mirii Kelpshell… where have you been?_

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her irises shrunk and her eyebrows lowered.

"… who's speaking?!" She turns around.

 _Uhm? You do not recognize my voice…? I thought we met before._

"Met where?!" She frowned, while gritting her teeth. "Stop your nonsense and explain!"

 _… you seem different from before… more aggressive, as the others would say._

" _Wh-what happened before?!_ " Mirii snorted. " _Why I'm not able to remember the previous events?! Grrr… ggrrrrr!_ "

 _By the way, do you wanted to talk with your friends…?_

"Where are they?!" Mirii bended forward, frowning a lot.

 _Why, if I would tell you that… then it would be too easy for you_

"You dare to keep them hostages… I'll hunt you down." Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Someone who already proved to be anything but a normal citizen, deserves the jail."

 _You don't want me to do something unpleasant to your friends… right?_

"LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU MONSTER!" Mirii's eyes expanded, as her teeth gritted.

 _Then, I advise you to follow my orders… I do have the upper hand on this situation, after all._

Mirii growled.

 _Now… would you mind to do some little favors to me?_

"Grrrr…" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

 _In this park, you will find a restaurant… go there and find a relic. Once you do it, phone me again…_

"A relic?" Mirii snorted. "What kind of relic are you looking"

 _None of your business, Mirii Kelpshell. I would suggest you to follow the orders slavishly: you don't want to give me more than one reason to attack you and your friends… don't you?_

"Can I at least know if this is"

 _Mirii, stop it. I already wasted too much time talking with you… take that relic, as soon as possible. Over._

Beeps were coming from Mirii's smartphone: she sighed as her right hand puts her smartphone away.

" _… a relic…?_ " Mirii's head rose. " _What kind of meaning would have a relic?! … I'll try to figure out and keep my progress hidden, until I'll be the one gaining the upper hand._ " She starts walking forward. " _Not only is suspicious how this woman wants this relic… but even the fact there is one in such place as a restaurant!_ "

Her head shakes slowly.

" _Everything is getting out of hand too rapidly for my tastes… I wish I could catch up with this, so I would know the most effective way of dealing with those problems._ " Mirii nodded. " _… I wouldn't mind taking something to drink. A fruit juice would be nice: I really need some energy to keep up with all this madness I'm seeing._ "

3 Inklings, two females and a male one, were walking together on the road as they were talking to each other, laughing briefly on certain occasions. Mirii walked past them, turning on her left and facing a straight road which had more lakes on its edges.

" _Besides, that woman could had at least decided to give me instructions for reaching this restaurant: that would improve the probability of taking too much time to find it! I hope such thing will not happen… I'm already rather exhausted because of all those unexplained events, I do not want to put my health into any more risks!_ "

Mirii frowned.

" _I heard of it being one of the key points for this park… maybe I'll find a sign who can indicate the right direction for reaching this restaurant: a path to follow would finally give ease to my head!_ "

As the road slightly turned to the right, Mirii's eyes focused on signs standing on a wooden pole: the top one, which was pointing to the left side was saying "Lake of Love"; the one under it was pointing right, with "Playground Squid" written on it; the bottom one had the text "Restaurant Mezzanine" on it while pointing to the right.

" _It seems I wasn't wrong… what a relief!_ " Mirii smiled, as she keeps on walking rapidly. " _For once, normality is finally shining on my steps! All I have to do is to trust those well-made signs… this will help me free my mind from unnecessary complications and_ "

"Excuse me…?"

Mirii's head turned to her right: an old Inkling woman was sitting on the bench, as her hands were resting on the top of a stick. Her eyes were seemingly closed, as her mouth was opening and closing a bit slowly.

"Yes?" Mirii's head rose.

"Could you mind find on the Inknet, when Swim Ballet will begin…?" The woman trembles a bit.

Mirii frowned a bit.

"… I'm sorry, I'm rather busy now." She turned forward.

"I know many things…" The woman lowered her head for a moment.

"So?" Mirii kept on looking forward.

"… are you interested into this park's rumor?" The woman coughed loudly.

"Rumor?" Mirii's eyes squeezed. " _There is something wrong with this old woman… I should be careful, so I'll be properly protected by_ "

"You are a young Squid… you are going to utilize this rumor at its best, instead of an old Squid like me…" The woman's head rose, as she looks up in the sky. "I… I wouldn't know what to do with it…"

Mirii turned behind, as her face kept her frown down a bit.

"Are you trying to ask for a deal…?" Her arms folded, as her head lowered. "Why would someone unheard of like you would"

"I have no place for technologies, in those days… except for my old TV. I'm too exhausted for learning anything at this age… aside from my lack of interest into those things. They go beyond the simple life style of a Squid…" The woman opened and closed her mouth for a moment.

Her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Why… do you know that you really look like me, when I was around your age?"

Mirii's right eyebrow rose.

"Uhm, uhm… that expression you were making. I did that in past, every time I wanted to figure out something…" The woman's mouth closed, while waving around.

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her mouth opened wide.

"I like completing puzzles… when my brain works, that dumbing feeling is fleeing more." The woman nodded. "During my school days, I often studied at night… I thought at the time that homework didn't really need all that time to complete. From there, the bad habit of sleeping late at night unfortunately began growing more and more… and it took me a while to free myself from it…" The woman looked up. "Aside from school, I was also pretty active back then on the Turf Wars"

"Excuse me?" Mirii frowned. "I'm not here to listen your past…"

"… did you know that there is a hidden relic in this park?" The woman's head pointed at Mirii. "You tell me when this show begins… and I'll talk more about it." She nodded.

Mirii kept looking at the woman for a moment.


	249. Mystery Park - Chapter 7

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's head was tilted down, pointing at her smartphone held by her right hand.

"... your show begins at 10 PM." Her head rose a bit, staring at the woman. "And if for some reason you are not"

"10 PM, you said… I think I'll stay awake tonight, for just a little longer than usual." The woman nodded. "I think I saw some old celebrities returning as guest stars… my favorite ones of all time, if I have to say so myself."

The woman stands up, as her back bended forward and her mouth keeps waving a lot.

"Now… you are impatient to hear this rumor I know for some time… right?" The woman nodded. "After all, you decided to interrupt your previous deeds for it."

"… be quick about it." Mirii sighed, as her arms folded and her head lowered a bit, while her eyebrows lowered. "The responsibilities I have are much more important than you could imagine…"

"The relic I'm talking about… I do not know its appearance, but I know that it's worth almost one million coins!" The woman coughed.

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"The relic is somewhere around the restaurant… of course if I saw it way before, I wouldn't be here. Every time my nephew comes in this park, he wants to go near the restaurant and look for the relic: a little Squid who already wants a sport car for all himself, if he finds that valuable treasure!" She chuckles a bit. "Siiigh, the youth… ahead of many years already."

"… this information is not useful." Mirii's head shakes. "I still don't know"

"Actually, there has been quite the…" The woman looks left and right. "… movement, here." She whispered.

"Uhm?" Mirii's head tilted to her right. "Why are you"

"Listen… for some odd reason, today there aren't much guards as it usually is…" The woman's eyes squeezed. "I heard from the owner's daughter that guards received a day off, because of the Agents… it appears that **they ordered this to the owner, so they could come here and look for the relic in secret**."

Mirii's mouth flattened.

"Of course the owner doesn't know about the relic part… he probably thinks that the Agents want to check if his park follows the law." She chuckles a bit. "I saw three of those who were chasing after a woman… probably a witness."

She nodded, as her right hand went near her mouth's right side.

"I do not want to see this relic falling into the Agents' hands… the government treats them too good for what they do! Besides, I do not trust anyone working for that government too…" The woman turns her head around.

"So, you want me to retrieve this relic before it falls into wrong hands…" Mirii's right forefinger went on her right cheek, as her left hand grabbed her right elbow. "… was your previous need just an excuse for"

"I look at you… and I see myself." The woman nodded. "Young and kind. My eyes were always sharp for clues… … I prefer seeing a young girl like you having all that money than those crooked Agents." Her mouth sealed for a moment. "Youth must have some incentive for constructing their own future… this is what I want to see."

Mirii smiled.

"If you know where this relic could be…" Her eyes closed. "I will"

"My nephew checked all over the place… and I'm sure those Inklings and Sea Urchins of the other day did the same." The woman's shoulders turned to her right. "They could find anything, if they are given the time… and they had it too. Nothing… nothing, outside the restaurant. You know where to start looking for… but beware for one thing."

Mirii frowned a bit.

"I heard a scream… and I'm sure it was coming from the restaurant." The woman nodded. " A wise girl like you will surely see danger from a mile away… yet, you still shouldn't lower your guard. You are going to be on your own… and everyone will look at you with suspicion."

The woman starts walking, passing Mirii.

"Good luck… and thank you for letting me remember who I was in the past…" She coughed.

Mirii bowed down towards the woman.

"Thank you for the information! I'll keep it in my mind!" She rose back, while smiling. " _… I don't think that Agents are the only ones who want to have their hands on that relic…_ "

The girl starts walking, as her head lowered down.

" _… uhm… I wonder if I was on a mission with my friends… … wait…_ " Mirii's eyes expanded. " _… how could I forget that I could call Tonna and receive all the information I need, right in this very moment?!_ "

Immediately, Mirii picks up her smartphone with her right hand, as her right thumb quickly touches its screen.

" _I should had remembered this, sooner!_ " Mirii snorted while frowning. " _I would had solve this mystery already! I would have been almost completely aware of the situation! Curses this ridiculousness I went into! Curses this headache which came upon my head, recently!_ "

Her right hand went on her right ear, as her smartphone was releasing beeping sounds. Mirii's irises were staring forward, down the road.

" _… hopefully, I'll not hear that woman yet again_ "

 _Hello? Mirii?_

"Tonna, hello." Mirii nodded, as she sighed silently while closing her eyes for a moment. "Sorry for the haste, but I want you to answer"

 _Wh-why you called me?! How did you figure out how to operate a smartphone in the first place?!_

Mirii stopped, standing still. Her face went darker.

"… excuse me?"

 _I… w-well, n-not to imply you ever knew how to use one! Ha ha ha! Th-those are garbage for you, after all! I_

"EXCUSE ME?!" Mirii's left fist was clenching in front of her face, as her eyebrows were down a lot, her teeth were gritting and several veins were popping out from her forehead.

 _… wh-why are you getting mad? Did I said that you hated technology, right…?_

Mirii's irises shrunk, as smoke was coming out from her ears.

"ME?! HATING TECHNOLOGY?! HOW DARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M THE SYMBOL OF PREHISTORIC CITIZEN?!" Mirii bended forward, as her eyes were almost popping out.

 _Aaaah! … wait, did you returned to normal?! You are the Perfection Seeking Mirii again?!_

Mirii kept looking at the ground: her left hand covered her eyes, as she sighed loudly.

" _… I really need a nice sofa, a book and possibly some Orange juice…_ " Her head shakes slowly.


	250. Mystery Park - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _... and this is as far as I saw. I didn't receive any other call from your friends, ever since you left the office._

Mirii's left hand was behind her back, as her head rose and her eyes were seeing the almost orange sky.

"… I don't know what to say: this is something so absurd, it feels like an invented story used for making me unaware of the situation." Her head shakes slowly.

 _Mirii, I'm not telling you a lie… I wouldn't do that: you deserve to know what the Shrine did to you, since they feared to let you know their intentions._

"I'll certainly deal with the Shrine matters, later… that would be a promise." Mirii nodded, as her eyes closed. "They tried to destroy my perfection stance… they will face the consequences from this despicable action."

 _Right now, what are you doing?_

"I'm near the Restaurant Mezzanine." Mirii's head pointed at a wooden restaurant, standing on a mezzanine. "I must go inside and retrieve a relic for this unknown woman: she has my friends as hostages… and I do not want to give her any reasons to cause any harm to them." Mirii sighed. "So, please don't interfere with this… I'll be the one who will take care of the situation."

 _…_ _are you sure? I can help you_

"Even if I wanted, it's too late." Mirii's eyes squeezed. "I'm already near the restaurant… and I feel that I'm being spied by whoever is inside that restaurant." Her eyes blinked for a moment. "Now I have to go: thank you for letting me know the whole story, Tonna. I have been thinking for way too much about it."

 _Good luck, Mirii!_

Mirii's right hand went in front of her face, as her right thumb pressed on her smartphone's touch screen.

" _It's up to me, this time… hmpf, very well._ " Mirii's right hand put her smartphone away, as her head stared at the restaurant. " _I'll make sure to deliver my best performance…_ " She starts walking. " _… Hunley is depending on me. I can't disappoint him._ "

Mirii's head rose, as her eyebrows lowered and her mouth downturned a bit.

" _My first step should be to enter inside the restaurant… no use exploring the outside, since it would make me waste too much time._ "

Her feet stepped on the wooden stairs, releasing a faint crack at each of them.

" _…_ _I'm seeing dust resting on the borders…_ " Mirii's head turned left and right. " _… and I'm smelling fry food._ "

The girl stops in front of a wooden door, with a square window on the upper side: behind it, a white curtain.

" _If it was for me, I would had started some cleaning operations…_ " Her irises rest on the door handle, as her face grimaces. " _… I can't stand this dust paradise I'm interacting with._ "

Her right hand grasped the door handle, pushing the door forward. The door left a creaking sound, as Mirii's back felt freezing for a moment, as her ears rose.

" _Wh-what kind of noise is that?!_ " Mirii shook all around, as her hands pushed the door back. " _I wish to just leave this place… it feels abandoned and ancient!_ "

Tables were spread around the floor: each had with a white sheet and plates around the edges with cutlery near each one. Shelves were hanging around the walls, with all sorts of souvenirs on them. A cabinet was near to kitchen door, semi opened.

" _The air has… this heavy feeling._ " Mirii panted faintly. " _It's giving me a headache… … maybe if I open one of those windows, I could catch some quick fresh air._ "

The girl walked near the window on the left, as her hands grabbed its handle. Mirii's hands twisted the handle, pulling the windowpane. Her nose inhales the air loudly.

" _Aaaah…!_ " She smiled. " _Such an easy action… yet effective for my health._ " Her eyes closed. " _Now, all I have to do is_ "

"Are you looking for a seat?"

Mirii turned behind, while frowning: a girl anemone with blue hair was wearing a maid suit, as she was smiling back at the girl. Her eyes were wide, same for her irises.

"… I'm not here to eat." Mirii's head shakes. "I'm here to investigate this restaurant…" Her arms folded. "… I'm looking for a relic."

The girl anemone closed her eyes.

"… how many times I have to tell this…" She whispered.

"Hmm?" Mirii's eyebrows lowered. "What did you said?"

"… who told you there is a relic, here?" The girl opened her eyes, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned. "There is none."

"Don't you dare stand on my way!" Mirii bended her legs, while bending forward and frowning. "This matter has so much importance, that words cannot explain it!"

"Hey, don't be mad… calm down." Sweat was jumping from the girl's head. "My buddy is sleeping… he was awake for all night because of a nightmare he had."

Mirii snorted.

"Then cooperate… because my friends are also in trouble." Her eyes closed.

"Huh?!" The girl's hands went on her cheeks, as she stands on tiptoes. "Wh-what?!"

"There is a relic in here… if I find it and bring it to the perpetrator, I'll see them all again!" Mirii nodded. "Don't lie on me… I must make progress at any costs."

"… you want to know the truth about that relic…?" The girl's head lowered down. "Well, it's… n-no, wait!" Her head shakes, as she frowned. "I-I can't tell you that!"

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Go away! I'll not help you!" The girl slightly bended forward, as her voice rose up a bit.

"I refuse." Mirii's right forefinger pointed at the girl. "Give me a reason to believe in your"

"My affairs!" The girl bended down, as her hands covered each a whole head side. "… so arrogant for a stranger to get here and pretend to have the power of… noooo, this shouldn't be how things will go…"

"… you decided to be my enemy?" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "You'll regret your choice… I never look at my enemy's faces, when I bring them down."

"You touch me and I'll call the police…" The girl's head rose back, as her face was still frowning. "… arrogant Squids like you should be locked inside an aquarium as soon as possible, instead of roaming around freely."

"I'll check things around normally, then…" Mirii's head turned over the left shelf. "… you are just a talking obstacle right in this very moment."

Mirii stepped towards the shelf: the girl jumped in front of her, as her arms opened sideways.

"Who gives you the authorization for doing this?!" The girl growled. "Move away, Squid!"

"Grrr…" Mirii's teeth gritted. "… the owner of this park knows me. You shouldn't treat me as an intruder…"

"So?!" The girl's head lowered, her eyes were still watching Mirii. "You still can't act as if this restaurant is your own house!"

"Wh-why you…" Mirii stepped backwards for a moment. "… wh-what can I do to make you change your mind?!"

The girl kept her pose, as her mouth sealed for a moment.

"… your behavior was very rude, in my regards… it would be good for you to not show up again in this restaurant: people like you can really ruin my mood way too much… and I need a good one for the clients!"

The girl snorted.

"… just look at your face: you will even sneak in to try take the relic! You'll give me a migraine, that's for sure… I already have a busy schedule with this job, I do not want to search all over the restaurant for kicking you out!" Her head shakes. "… so, you said that you know the owner, don't you?"

"Of course I know him." Mirii nodded. " _… I think I took way too much risk, assuming that man was indeed the owner: I hate throwing myself into matters I do not know_ "

"Go to him and ask him if it's ok you should have that relic…" The girl nodded. "Make sure he tells you, which relic you are talking about… tell me the relic you are looking for and I'll immediately give it to you. Is that clear?"

"… why you couldn't say this to me sooner?" Mirii's head rose. "This would have saved up all the time you spent, complaining back at"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT, SQUID?!" The girl bended forward, as her face was frowning a lot. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO TELL THIS STUPID SHIP?! WAY TOO MUCH! I'M TURFING TIRED OF IT! I'M"

 _Ssssshhhh!_

The girl's mouth flattened, as she jumped and her irises shrunk. Mirii sighed loudly, as she turned behind and began walking.

"… take a break: your mind is demanding it."


	251. Mystery Park - Chapter 9

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _... I hope this owner will cooperate fully with me..._ " Mirii sighed. " _If this relic is related to him… that would mean he was the one hiding it. He might not want to hand me over the relic, if he really cares about it… from there, I wouldn't know what to do in order to retrieve this relic: I do not even know what the relic looks like, at all!_ "

Mirii's feet were stepping on the road, as a quick breeze passed near her tentacles: the girl shivered a bit, as her eyebrows went a bit down.

" _The weather is getting colder…_ " Her irises went up. " _That reminds me… I should buy that brand new sheet for my bed: it uses special technology for regulating the internal temperature with the ease of a smartphone app._ "

Her irises returned forward, as she faces the office.

" _I have to think more carefully about that… it's a bit too expensive right in this very moment._ " Mirii lowered her head for a moment. " _And right now… my worries aren't related to any freezing cases._ "

The girl stops in front of the wooden door, as her right fist knocked on the door.

"Mister? Can I ask a simple request?" Mirii's head rose.

 _You? … what was your name, again?_

Mirii sighed, as her eyes closed.

"My name is Mirii… Mirii Hanache."

 _Ah! Well… what do you seek?_

"A relic." Mirii's eyes opened. "I need it, since the perpetrator who kidnapped my friends wants that."

 _Th-the relic?! Wh-why are you asking me that?!_

"Because a girl at the restaurant knows the relic is yours…" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "I advise you to cooperate… I would be forced to take away everything resembling a"

 _No… n-no, you cannot be that girl who's friend with Grina…_

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her irises shrunk.

"Grina is my friend! And so is Hunley!" She frowned. "What are you"

 _You are someone who pretends to be her! Th-that must be it: you want that relic and sell it for a fortune! Tell me the truth!_

"I would not dare to do that!" Mirii bended forward, frowning even more. "I have no interest in money, especially compared to the importance of my"

 _Liar! You are lying! I-I'll call the guards, so they will kick you out!_

Mirii's mouth sealed.

 _… oh no! My daughter told me to let them stay at home! Noooo_

"And why you did that?!" Mirii's fists clenched. "If it wasn't for that"

 _I would have saved up some money, since Agents would come! N-Now I'm alone…_

"I'm the real Mirii Kelpshell, here!" Mirii's right thumb pointed at her chest. "And if you refuse to cooperate… I'll have to pick everything I can pick." She turned behind.

 _Wait! Wait! D-don't go…_

Mirii's head rose, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"… mister, do you intend to waste my time…?"

 _No! I… I want you to answer this question!_

Mirii snorted.

 _Grina's real full name?!_

"Greta Inkolina." She turned behind. "Will this answer convince you?"

 _… th-the relic… I… I really don't know…_

"Without it, I don't think I'll ever be able to save your park…" Mirii's arms folded. "So"

 _Screw that! My daughter is in danger!_

"Your daughter…?" Mirii's head tilted to her right a bit. "Why you didn't told me about your daughter being"

 _Because I forgot you knew about that! You and your friends promised to save her… … that relic is actually connected to her. Sh-she would be so sad, if the relic is gone… she keeps it almost every day!_

Mirii's eyebrows went up.

"… please, tell me more about this relic: maybe I can use the additional information to make the perpetrator change the mind." Her mouth downturned.

 _… sigh… I have a bad feeling about this… something is not right… however, I'll let you in: maybe the solution will be unlocked in this way._

Click.

" _It came from the door…!_ " Mirii's right hand pushed the door handle down.

The girl pushed the door, entering inside and pushing it back: an Inkling man was standing up from behind his desk, with his hands resting on the desk.

"The relic you want…" His eyes closed. "… it's not located in the restaurant."

"What?!" Mirii's mouth opened, as her eyes grew a bit.

His head was shaking slowly.

"… I knew I shouldn't use that tactic..." His head turned down-left, as his eyebrows went up. "… that little story I came up with to make people more curious about the restaurant…" His face pointed at the girl. "The legend of the relic… the item who's worth millions of coins! All a set-up for making people go eat in my restaurant… and appreciate it for what it is."

"But… but this person is really thinking that this relic's value exists!" Mirii bended forward, as her eyebrows went up. "Wh-what if this person doesn't believe in your words?! Wh-what's this relic you are talking about in the first place?!"

"… it's a bucket." The man bended down, lifting his posture back while holding a bucket. "A bucket who has the signature of the famous Pesce Marino. I based the entire story around this… my daughter is a huge fan of this singer."

Mirii's right hand covered her mouth, after lifting her posture back.

"… m-maybe could be really a fortune! Not millions but… but I-I could simply remake that signature with a piece of paper!" Mirii walked towards the desk. "I-I'm sure that this person will not"

"I need the bucket. Now."

Mirii turned behind, seeing an Inkling woman wearing a hat, a white long-sleeved shirt, a light-yellow dress and light-brown shoes. Her hands were down, her mouth was slightly downturned.

"MIDNI?!" The man bended forward, as his eyes grew wide and his irises shrunk. "But… bu-but"

Midni's left hand pushed the door back, as her face got darker.

"… it appears I couldn't have done this one…" Her face rose a bit. "… as painless as I wanted."

"Wh-what's the meaning of this?!" The man's face went paler, his hands went on his head. "I… I-I cannot believe"

"Be quiet, father." The darkness went away, as her face was showing a frown. "… don't make me say bad things to you… you, of all people, who never did a wrong thing towards me."

"Miiiddnniiiii!" His eyes were watery, as his teeth were gritted. "Wh-whyyyy?! I…"

"… don't cry…" Her head lowered, as her eyebrows went up. "… I-I'm already in panic because of her…"

"Me?" Mirii's head rose. "… do you have any grudges against me?"

"… you came in the park, when I already finished my job…" The woman looked at Mirii, while smiling. "I was about to tell the news to my dad, since… I wouldn't be seeing him for a very long time."

"WHAT?! NOOOOO!" The man hit his desk with his fists. "WHAT DID SHE"

"Father, please be quiet!" Midni frowned at him. "I was about to finish explaining!"

The man rose his waving mouth, as tears fell from his eyes.

"… you and your friends were talking with my father." The woman's head pointed back at Mirii. "I couldn't show up myself like this… you would attack me. Especially that shield skill you had before…" Her eyes squeezed.

"Shield skill?!" Mirii growled. "I have nothing of such!"

"Of course you wouldn't… now that you are the Mirii Kelpshell everyone keeps on mentioning." The woman nodded. "The one who's snooping around the Project Neo affair… … I should had stopped my father from calling you. He would have grown suspicious of me, after I asked him to send the guards at home… but at the end, that wouldn't have mattered. He would still have accepted my destiny…"

"Wh-what destiny?! What are you saying?!" The man lifted his posture. "Midni!"

"… father… I'm no longer working here." Midni lifted her posture, as she smiled. "I have become a member of the Turf Mercenaries!" She giggled.

Mirii's eyes grew, as her mouth flattened.


	252. Park Epilogue - Part 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" **Turf... Mercenaries?** " Mirii's eyes blinked. "What kind of organization is"

"That's as far as you will know, Mirii." Midni shakes her head, as her face frowned.

Her right arm thrust forward, as her right hand opened.

"Father, give me the bucket… the substitute will never have Pesce Marino's magical touch!"

Mirii jumped backwards, as her arms opened wide. Her face was frowning, while she was growling faintly.

"First, free my friends: I was the one who discovered the relic!" Her eyes squeezed.

"I remembered clearly that I left the bucket in my father's restaurant!" The woman's teeth gritted.

"Why, those Inklings were the ones who found your bucket near a bush…" The man nodded. "I brought the bucket here to protect it."

"What?!" Midni took some steps backwards, as her irises shrunk. "… no… that must be a lie…!"

The man lifted the bucket, putting on the desk: his right forefinger pointed at a faint signature. Midni gasped, as her hat jumped from her head and landed a bit on her head's back side.

"But… who threw my bucket in the bushes?!" The woman frowned a lot. "Who?! … oh… of course… I should have known." She turned behind.

"What are your intentions, now?!" Mirii took a step forward.

"… keep that bucket tight, father. Don't let Mirii have it… she'll try to ruin me with it." The woman sprinted away from the office.

Mirii sprinted too, while bending forward.

"Leave me alone, Mirii Kelpshell!" The woman bended a bit forward, while frowning and accelerating her pace. "I want to make HER pay! She made me suffer way too much!"

"Who?! Speak to me!" Mirii's head rose. "It's possible to solve this problem with the use of common sense!"

Midni's hat flew behind, landing on the ground.

"Sgrunt! Don't be a nuisance!" The woman's head turned to her left. "Because of you and your friends, this day was way too stressful than it should have been!"

"Don't make me your enemy…" Mirii lowered her head a bit, as her eyes squeezed. "You are already posing yourself as a threat… especially with the fact you are an ally of Project Neo!"

"Siiiigh! You really want me to stop you… fine! You left me with no choice: this will teach you to behave nicely, next time!" The woman's right little finger and forefinger went on her mouth, whistling loudly.

From the right, a giant round monster was up in the air, landing in front of Mirii: it's a large, round fish!

"What the?!" Mirii slides forward, stopping gradually, while her eyes expanded and her irises shrunk.

"Get her, Mr. Tiny!" The woman's voice was coming from behind the monster. "She made me angry!"

The girl took some steps backwards: Mr. Tiny starts rolling towards Mirii! The girl turned behind and began sprinting!

" _Curses! Wh-what kind of animal is this?!_ " Sweat was covering her face. " _How am I going to get rid of it?! HOW?!_ "

Her head was turning left and right, as her teeth gritted. Her eyes kept on seeing trees.

" _… wait! This huge fish… I wonder what would happen if he…_ "

Mirii jumped, twisting in the air directly backwards, facing down the fish which was rolling towards her direction. Mirii jumped again on the right side, landing on her feet which were sliding on the ground, while bending down and laying down her right hand.

The fish went against the tree: on the impact, the fish yelped loudly! His cheeks puffed, as his mouth sealed tightly: Mr. Tiny barfed down a greenish liquid! Suddenly, three Squids popped out from his mouth, landing on the greenish goo.

Mirii's eyes almost popped out, as she dashed towards the green Squid, which was trembling a bit loudly.

"Hunley?!" Mirii's knees bended down, as her downturned mouth was open wide and her eyebrows were up.

Hun turned himself into his humanoid form, as he turned behind: the large fish was breathing loudly.

"Oh no!" He returned forward, starting to sprint. "I don't want to get eaten again!"

The boy passed Mirii, as her shoulders were following his position.

"I don't want to land into any huge stomach again!" His eyes closed, while his teeth gritted.

"Hunley, stop!" Mirii dashed, as her face went paler. "You are losing your own control!"

"No! Nooooo!" Hun's head was shaking quickly for a moment. "That monster is going to eat me! I don't want to be eaten again! I had enough of that nightmare!"

"Hunleeeeyyy!" Mirii's right arm thrusted forward. "The beast is beaten! There is no need to run: he's unable to resume his rolling antics!"

Hun's eyes were seeing the restaurant.

" _… if I go there, that monster will never find me!_ " His pace increased, as he smiled widely. "Follow me, Mirii! I want you to also hide with me!"

"Hiding?! Me?!" Mirii frowned. "Hunley, enough with this desperate run! There is no reason for"

Mirii's mouth sealed for a moment.

" _… I wonder… maybe that woman went inside the restaurant… us two entering inside this restaurant might be a great idea!_ " Her head rose. " _She can do nothing against two experts at fighting…! We will arrest her on the spot, in no time!_ "

"There is a reason, Mirii! We are almost there!" Hun's shoulders turned to the left for a moment. "Just a few more steps… it's not much at the end!"

Hun stepped on the stair steps, immediately dashing towards the door, pushing it. The boy jumped, as his eyes were seeing Midni facing him down, while the girl anemone had her back against the wall.

"You?!" Midni frowned, as her eyes squeezed. "Wh-what did you do to Mr. Tiny?!" She growled. "I hope nothing wrong… because that would really make me mad."

"Oh really? What a shame…!" The girl's head tilted to her right, as her eyebrows went down, her eyelids went to the middle and her mouth was smiling a bit. "I thought that I was the one breaking Miss Delicate Touches with"

The woman pushed the girl against the wall: the girl anemone yelped, as her right eye closed.

"This is where your plans will fail…"

Midni returned her face in the previous direction: Mirii was folding her arms, with her head lowered, her face frowning and her eyes squeezing a bit.

"… you are about to face a team of perfection." Mirii's head rose.


	253. Park Epilogue - Part 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"… you really don't understand the situation, don't you…?" The woman completely faces towards Mirii, as she nods slowly while her eyes were squeezing a bit. "… tsk! What do you know about me…?"

"Midni, I order you to surrender!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed at the woman, as her right foot slides forward. "Violence against us will be nothing more than trouble from your part!"

"Midni?!" Hun's head turned to his right, as his eyes expanded. "Wait… she's that man's daughter?!"

"Why yes, Hunley…" Mirii nodded, as her head turned to her left. "… why such question?"

Hun's mouth sealed, as his head turned forward.

"Midni! You are Grina's friend, right?!" His arms opened a bit.

"… Grina…?" Midni's head shakes a bit. "… how do you know this name?"

"She's my friend too!" His hands went on his chest, as his eyebrows rose. "In fact, she's here in this park!"

"WHAT?!" Midni bended forward, as her eyes expanded. "… did my dad spilled everything to the likes of you?" She frowned. "I told him every time to watch his dialogue: he tends to reveals everything! Especially when under heavy stress…"

"Grina is also known as Greta Inkolina." Mirii's arms folded. "She was swallowed by that monstrosity of"

"Hey!" Midni frowned even more. "Don't you dare use that adjective on Mr. Tiny!" The woman took some steps forward. "He's very sensitive! Kinder than a fly!"

The girl anemone sprinted past the woman, as she immediately go behind the two Inklings: her tongue stuck out, as her right forefinger pulled her right eyelid down.

"… I don't care about you, anymore!" Midni's arms stretched, while clenching her fists, as her cheeks puffed and her eyebrows went down. "You hated me! You wanted to make me suffer, by throwing the bucket on the bushes!"

"Yes, I did that… no regrets." The girl closed her eyes, as her hands rose. "I was sick of this whole relic story… I almost lost the job, because of the time spent to stop those darn idiots from snooping around the restaurant!" Her eyes opened, while her face was frowning.

Midni snorted.

"… I had enough of this place." Her head shook. "… I had enough of this park! I can't stand living in agony, every day! My father, the park security management, the intrusions, the worries… all of it!"

"Hmpf! You insolent… joining a terrible group like this, driven by such excuse!" Mirii took some steps forward. "You chose to stay against your friend… Grina." She nodded.

"What are you talking about?!" Midni's right arm moved from her left to her right. "Stop it! You are getting on my nerves!"

"You are under arrest for all the trouble you caused in this park." Mirii frowned. "You better surrender… us two are specialized Agents."

The woman took some steps backwards.

"… no… I-I always wanted to join the Turf Mercenaries… th-the sense of freedom and power they have is exactly what I'm looking for!"

Immediately the woman took a plate, throwing it towards Mirii: the girl ducked, as the plate past her while gliding and landing on the floor, as it broke in pieces! Mirii dashed, as she frowned even more. Midni began running, passing the tables on the sides and looking towards the kitchen door.

She pushed the door, followed by Mirii.

"Hey!" A fat Inkling man wearing a chef outfit, turned behind as his head watches Midni and Mirii sprinting from the left to the right. "Stop running you two!"

The woman pulled a metallic door: Mirii dived with her arms thrusted forward. Midni jumped, as Mirii landed on her stomach on the ground.

"Curses!" Immediately, Mirii jumped up. "Curses!" She began sprinting again.

"Go home, Mirii!" Midni was screaming from afar. "You have no business, meddling around someone else's affairs!"

"You think you have beaten perfection?! Nonsense!" Mirii bended forward, frowning even more and increasing her pace. "Letting a crook like you running away freely is a defeat I do not want to bring back at home! Once I'll catch you, I'll make sure you will suffer the biggest of all punishments: this will be the only way for you to understand the wrong path you chose to take!"

The woman turned to her right, going behind the bushes.

"Agh!" Midni flew backwards, falling on her back, as she immediately lifted her posture.

"Don't move, fugitive!" Mirii's arms rose. "You lost your chance to escape from justice!"

The woman stands up, as she turned over Mirii while lifting her fists in front of her face.

"Midni?! Is that you?!"

The woman's head turned to her left, facing Grina with her mouth opened wide. Mirii dived towards Midni, as both of them fell on the ground. Mirii was holding her wrists, while Midni was shaking all around with her eyes closed and her eyebrows down.

"Leave me alone, you freak!" Midni's eyes opened. "I haven't done anything to you!"

"You better stay silent… I can use your own words against you!" Mirii's eyes squeezed. "And stop moving around"

Suddenly, Grina's hands pulled Mirii back: Midni was down, with her eyes facing down the girl with her eyebrows down.

"What are you doing, Mirii?!" She twisted her friend in front of her face. "Don't hurt this woman any longer: she's my friend Midni!"

"I knew that!" Mirii bended a bit forward, as she moved around while snorting and growling. "Let me go! She wants to escape!"

"Escape from Greta Inkolina?! Please!" Grina pushed Mirii to her left. "Midni is so nice, she would never leave me behind!" She nodded, smiling in front of Midni. "Am I right, Mi?"

Midni's mouth was wide open.

"… oh my…! Why… I-I can't believe this…!" She stands up, slowly. "… I thought I would never see you again, Grina…!" Her hands covered her mouth. "Th-this is"

Grina's right arm went behind Midni's shoulders.

"Yep! Amazing, isn't it?" Her eyes closed, while grinning widely. "It has been so long, since I last saw you!" She nodded, as her mouth sealed. "Kinda junky that you were held captive… but the important thing is that we finally met again!"

She patted her shoulders.

"I wanted so much to pay you and your father a visit… but I feared that some paparazzi geek would had saw me like this! My 14 years old change was the only thing who could hide my famous presence from other's eyes… do you remember that small speech I said to you, huh?"

"Grina… I-I felt so sorry for when you had to leave your career…" Midni sighed, as she smiled, while her hands were down. "Aside from the fact you really deserved to be in that place… I remember you seeing so convinced about your acting passion."

Her head lowered, as her right fist went on her chest, while her mouth downturned.

"… it's terrible when you don't have a path to follow, isn't it…?" Her head rose back, as Midni kept her facial expression. "I know that one very well…"

"Actually, I found a better one very quickly!" Grina chuckles. "Now I'm a team of awesome friends!" She turned to her left, seeing Mirii as she was frowning and folding her arms. "It seems you already met one of them…"

Sweat covered Midni's forehead.

"… ugh… of all Squids…" She whispered.

"Hmm?" Grina faced the woman, as her mouth rose. "What did you said?"

Midni sighed.

"Grina… well… … I'm sorry for this… I-I didn't knew…" Her head lowered.

"Knowing what?" Grina's head tilted to her right. "What's wrong, Midni? … ah, aaaaah!" She chuckles, while grinning and closing her eyes. "Now I see…! Ha ha, don't worry about it ok?!" Her forefingers pointed at the woman. "Mirii is a kind Squid! She often forgives others"

"I'm not sure I'll not forget her…" Mirii's head rose. "… especially a member of those Turf Mercenaries."

Grina's irises shrunk a bit, as her smile widened.

"… eh?" She returned her head in front of Midni. "You… a member of Turf Mercenaries?! Wh-what"

"It's a group accepting mission requests…" Midni's head turned downright, as her face darkened. "… recently, missions about Project Neo."

Grina's irises shrunk a bit more and her smile flattened.

"… ah ah… I guess you changed… doing jokes like this!" She snickered. "Can't be… noooo, can't be…" She shakes her head slowly.

"I was the one who used Mr. Tiny to swallow you three!" Midni bended forward, as her eyebrows went up. "I was the one who wanted to stop Mirii from snooping around my last job!"

"What kind of job you were doing, exactly?" Mirii took some steps forward. "Is this related to Project Neo?"

"… yes and no…" Midni's head tilted a bit to her right, as her eyebrows went a bit down. "… just a little cleaning job… from a previous experiment they did in this park."

Mirii's eyes expanded. Midni's right hand fell on her chest.

"I allowed them to do it… took me a while, since my father can't stand a minute without checking the park one more time!" Midni frowned a bit. "But everything went well… I told my father to send the guards at home and send Agents near the entrance!" She snorted. "He forgot that part… and even more infuriating, of all Squids who could come there… you! YOU!"

"Hmpf." Mirii's arms folded. "You should tell us more about this job you had to finish…" Her head lowered. "… I imagine you would never go against your friend… am I right?"

Midni growled, as she showed her teeth.


	254. Park Epilogue - Part 3

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"What are you mumbling about, Mirii?!" Grina's arms opened, as her eyebrows went up. "I would never go against Midni! She's a nice Squid…! She helped me so much, during my time spent here!"

Midni smiled, as her eyebrows were down. Mirii frowned, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"In fact…" Grina turned back to her right, as her arms lowered back. "… Midni, quit this team of mercenaries."

"Huh?!" Midni's eyes expanded, as her face turned over Grina. "I thought you were on my side, Grina!"

"I am on your side… I'm giving you the best choice you could get." Grina smiled for a moment, as her eyebrows were still up. "Those kind of groups will eat all your free time! You will be forced to deal with unpleasant tasks who will make your own soul feel ashamed!"

"Bu-but…!" Midni took some steps backwards, tilting in the same direction. "… I-I'm tired of staying in this park!" She swallowed silently. "I-I can't stand dealing with my father's constant stress and the fact I'm not really finding some… enjoyment!"

"Enjoyment?" Grina's mouth opened a bit. "Didn't you like taking care of your pets…?"

"Ah, well…!" The woman's eyes closed, as her right forefinger was scratching her right cheek. "Actually, I still like that… giving some care to those cute animals does fight well that self-esteem issues I got, sometimes…"

"Then, what it made you say yes to this group?!" Grina's hands landed on Midni's shoulders, as her mouth downturned a lot. "You'll certainly not give any care to any pet!"

"Grina… usually, a member of the group goes into this park for relaxing… at first I didn't know he was a member, until he started to talk to me." She blushed. "We both sit together on the bench… and he tells me all those stories about the missions he had to take on, together with his friends!"

She giggled, as her right fingers picked up her shirt.

"Everything felt so… free... exciting!" Her eyes closed. "Something who goes beyond from the ordinary life of a Squid! Just recently, I couldn't hold myself… I had to tell him that I wanted those incredible adventures too!" Her hands clasped together, as her smile increased. "I wanted to be someone who could tell stories just like him!"

"Are you suggesting that the Turf Mercenaries aren't a dangerous group…?" Mirii's head rose.

"No, we are not… in most cases." Midni turned towards the girl, as she nodded while her hands went down. "We can be dangerous… if someone decided to be dangerous." Midni frowned a bit.

"You are insinuating that I have the intention of destroying your group?!" Mirii bended forward, frowning a lot. "Who told you this lie?! Let me show this perpetrator: I'll make sure that such person will not be able to say any sorts of lie!"

"No, we know you don't want that…" Midni closed her eyes for a moment, as her head shook. "… but you want to stop Project Neo. That makes you dangerous…"

"Project Neo is a disgrace for the whole world!" Mirii lifted her posture, as her right forefinger pointed at Midni. "I can't stand here, letting this project destroy people! If a city's quality of life reaches very low levels thanks to those destructive experiments, everyone else's lives are affected! Do you want to see this in Inkopolis?!" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

Midni sighed.

"Project Neo… it isn't actually all that bad." Her eyebrows went up, as her mouth downturned. "They do experiments, yes… but that's to improve other's lives!"

"If that would have been the case, then not even those cavies would be put into any danger!" Mirii's head shakes. "Why there isn't any guarantee for them?!"

"How can you do that…?" Midni shrugged. "If scientists would know the risks, then obviously no Squid would walk away with problems… but some medicines came into existence thanks to Project Neo!" She nodded while smiling. "And scientists are solving those experiment problems you are mentioning."

"Tsk… show me this supposed progress." Mirii's right arm stretched a bit forward. "The facts are the only words I would truly listen to."

Midni frowned.

"… I am Grina's friend… and yet, you do not listen to me? Fine!" She snorted. "You have the right to snoop around even more on Project Neo… but remember: there are other organizations out there who do not want a service intended to help the population."

"Again, reveal the names and locations." Mirii's head rose, as her right hand picked her right tentacles, petting it. "I'll visit every single one of them, retrieving as much information as possible."

Midni growled.

"I'm sick of seeing you… I'll go now." She turned behind.

"No, please!" Grina jumped in front of Midni, as her arms stretched sideways. "Don't fall into this fiendish trap! Fun moments don't come when you are dealing with danger!" Her eyes were watery, as her hands clasped together. "I have experience on this, since I'm an Agent too! I can tell you about this very well…! It's a nightmare! A never-ending nightmare!"

Midni's eyebrows went up, as her mouth downturned.

"… well…" Her irises went down-right. "… if Mirii is your friend… that would mean I have to go against you as well…"

"NO!" Grina's eyes expanded, as her mouth flattened and her hands covered her cheeks.

"… maybe I should talk to my father about this… maybe he's the only one who can see the solution…" Midni began walking, passing Grina.

Mirii took some steps forward.

"Before you go, tell us about the job you had to"

"Mirii, leave her alone!" Grina frowned, as her arms folded. "She's already in trouble for this!"

Mirii tilted backwards.

"Wh-what if this is nothing more than"

"Trust me: I met Squids like Midni… it's very unlikely those people would lie to a friend!" Grina's head shakes. "Instead… shouldn't you start thinking about other things?"

"I must know this!" Mirii bended forward, frowning. "The more I know about Project Neo, the more effective will my attack be towards"

Bars walks in between the two girls, as his arms stretched towards each of them, while his eyes closed and his mouth smiled.

"Like, how about we Super Jump towards an ice-cream shop and get some?" He chuckles. "That girl bumping into me earlier could get some ice-cream too… or some burgers, if she's a fan for them!"

Mirii grimaces, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

" _…_ _I should go back to that restaurant._ " Mirii's face returned to normal, as her irises went to her right. " _Hunley could still be there… all alone…_ " Her eyebrows went up, her mouth downturned.

Mirii turned behind, releasing a sigh and began walking forward.


	255. The yellow trail - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"… and this was exactly what happened before." Hun nodded, as his arms were a bit open.

The Inkinators were walking down the sidewalk: Hun and Mirii were on the front, Grina behind Hun and Bars behind Mirii.

"Grrr… I already knew the general story behind this ridiculousness… hearing it again, however…" Mirii snorted. "How they dared to treat me like a pile of ink?!" Mirii's eyes were squeezing a bit, while frowning a lot, as smoke was coming out from her ears. "I... I want return to the Shrine… I want to teach them the meaning for"

"W-wait!" Hun's head turned to his right, as his eyebrows rose and sweat was jumping out from his head. "I-I wanted to call the responsible and force them to pay you a refund or something! There is no need for violence"

"Hunley, the problem isn't related to the trouble they have caused for all of us…" Mirii's head turned to her left. "The problem is they think to take advantage of ME, Mirii Hanache!"

Hun's mouth was left open.

"I'll make them understand what perfection truly is… ignorance already did too much damage for my reputation! I'll not let them take any more advantages on me…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a lot. "I'm a living Squid who can understand as much, if not even more than those idiots would ever"

"Mirii, please…" Hun sighed. "You are kind of scaring me…"

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her mouth opened. Her head turned to her right, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Forgive my attitude, Hunley… being used is something reserved for the weak." Her eyes closed. "And I was the weak… … I can't ignore this: I delivered the best performances in my recent missions… and I let myself fall down into nothingness like nothing!" Her right foot stomped, as her teeth bite her right lip. "Curses… CURSES!" Her fists clenched.

"How about you look at it in the better way?" Grina shrugged, as her arms opened a bit.

Mirii snorted. Grina chuckled.

"At least you are you, again!" Her eyes closed, while grinning. "Just for that, you should throw a party! A party to forget well"

"Grina, be quiet…" Mirii's head lowered. "… the fact you are comparing me to a mindless Squid is crushing my reputation more."

"But being mindless makes that sadness super-jump away very easily!" Grina nodded. "Isn't that the best thing, anyway?"

"… anyway." Mirii's head rose back. "Grina, you must get back into Oceanic Park tomorrow…" Her shoulders turned to her left. "… you have to conduct an interrogation to Midni's father and understand where she went."

"Interrogate?! Me?!" Grina's fingers went on her chest, as her eyes expanded. "No way! I can't do that!" Her head shakes. "Mr. Peter is already sad for all this… I can't throw him down even more! I'll cause more harm than good!"

"Grina, the citizens living in Inkopolis are not objects…" Mirii frowned. "If you don't help us stopping Project Neo, more Squids will fall victim into this gigantic circle of dangerous experiments." Her eyes squeezed a bit. "And you don't want to see anyone being used as a cavy… right?"

Grina's mouth was waving.

"… gghhh!" Her eyes squeezed, as her eyebrows skyrocketed on her forehead. "I-I hate making people even more sad than before! Th-they already had enough for today… why insisting on the next days?!"

"Griiiiinnaaaaaa…" Several veins popped out from Mirii's forehead.

Grina's eyes got a bit watery.

"… can I give you an answer later on?" Sweat formed on her forehead. "Right now, I-I don't know what to say… I-I don't have any clue for what I should"

"Say yes." Mirii nodded. "You would save yourself all the trouble."

"Like, how about Grina gets the answer out while we drive back home?" Bars was smiling, as his right hand was lifting a pair of keys connected to a circular remote. "We got a snoop stop back to the treehouse, first!" He chuckles.

Mirii's head turned forward: on the sidewalk's left side, several cars were standing inside each an empty square with the edges white. Her eyes were resting particularly on a small-looking car. She smiled a bit.

"I see you brought The Squid Jr. Good choice." Her eyes closed. "A smart car like this is always useful in almost every situation!"

"Girl, whenever I go inside that toy, I feel all crushed like a bug!" Bars' head shakes, as his eyelids lowered to the middle, while shrugging. "That's not really a great choice for Giant or Giantess Squids."

"Bars, you shouldn't lie in front of someone who has sharp eyes…" Mirii's head shakes. "You'll end up looking more foolish than expected… now, when you sit on the driver seat, you barely bend forward." Her eyes closed. "That alone proves how the facts are incompatible with your claims… thus, you prefer the hummer vehicle just for its looks."

"Man…" Bars chuckles. "Like, the car might not be toy-sized for me… but I would at least pick a medium-sized car." His mouth rose. "Some extra protection to ensure that you do not become a pancake!"

"I'll make sure such event will not happen…" Mirii walked near the Squid Jr.'s bottom-left door, with her right hand holding the handle. "… even when I'm not directly controlling the situation, I can always make sure that everyone follow their roles without letting them commit unforgivable errors."

"Eh eh, like… as ice queen as usual, girl!" Bars' pushed a button on the circular remote, which released a short sound, as his left hand grabbed the driver seat's door handle.

"Hmpf! Get that opinion out of your closed and primitive brain!" Mirii's right hand pulled the car door. "My image shows only purity and real effort"

A music was coming from Mirii: the girl sits on her seat, as her right hand picked up a smartphone device. Her eyes were looking at the screen, which was showing the name "Tonna" and a number under it. Mirii's right thumb pressed over a phone symbol inside a green circle, as her hand brought her smartphone over her right ear.

"Tonna?"

 _Hi Mirii! Sorry for keeping things short, but there is an emergency in Inkopolis!_

Mirii's irises turned to her right, as her eyebrows were down.

"… explain the situation." Mirii's head rose. "Problems do not stay for a long time in the city where I chose to live."


	256. The yellow trail - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Where are you now?_

"On the Squid Jr." Mirii's back was resting on the seat's backrest, as her irises were still looking to her right side. "In other words, the smart car modified and authorized by me, Mirii Hanache."

 _Wait, isn't this car being certified by the department of motor vehicles?!_

"That would be a detail I choose to not reveal…" Mirii's eyes closed. "Aside from this being a personal matter, there is this emergency you mentioned earlier.

 _Yo-you can't seriously suggest that the Squid Jr. is an illegal car! Do you have any idea how much you risk, if the police sees_

"TONNA, EXPLAIN THE EMERGENCY!" Mirii's eyes expanded, as her eyebrows went down and her irises shrunk. "YOUR RANT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE GRAVITY OF THE SITUATION!"

 _Sheesh, there is no need to shout on my ear…! Ahem! Alright… well, it appears that goo is spread throughout the city!_

"Goo…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Is this another attack coming from the Stingrays…?"

 _Seems like it! However, Agents didn't found any traces of them… at all! Yes yes, I know… a very, very odd situation if you ask me! That's why I wanted you four to_

"Wait a second, Tonna." Mirii's right hand lowered, as her smartphone was in front of her chest.

Her right thumb pressed a speaker symbol inside a black circle: the circle turned white.

"Please, explain once again the mission: after all, the Inkinators are involved into this… they must know too as well as I!" Mirii nodded.

"There wasn't any need for that." Grina's voice was coming from the front right seat, as her left elbow was popping out from the top left side. "Since Miss Ex-Rules loves to shout every time, you should had kept the volume to normal mode, so our eardrums don't go full-metal on us!"

"I wasn't really hearing that well, actually…" Hun's eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side. "… I think Mirii's solution is still needed."

Mirii's head turned to her right, as she smiled.

"Thank you, Hunley!" Her head tilted to her right a bit, as her eyes closed. "You can truly recognize perfection as much as I do." She blushed, as her eyes reopened.

Hun's head turned to his left, as his mouth smiled and his cheeks blushed a bit.

 _So, can you all hear my voice clearly?_

"Yes." Mirii nodded. "Explain now: we are almost reaching the treehouse."

 _As I was saying, goo is spread throughout the_

"WHOA!" Bars bended forward, as his eyes expanded.

SCREEEEEEEEECH!

The car turned to the right a bit, as it stops in front of a large pond of goo. Mirii fell down on her seat, as her eyes were wide and her mouth was flattened.

 _What happened?! … hello?! Mirii?!_

Hun bended down, as his right hand picked up Mirii's smartphone.

"Yes?" His eyebrows were up, as his head pointed towards the girl, while his mouth was downturned.

 _Hun, can you tell me what's going on?!_

"The car stopped in front of the goo…" His irises turned to his right a bit. "There is a lot of that."

 _… darn those Stingrays! How did they accomplished this?!_

"Like, I guess we gotta leave the car watching the goo…" Bars' back landed on his seat's backrest. "No way we are gonna pass this funkiness."

"Bars, let me handle the situation…" Mirii bended forward, as her eyebrows went down a bit. "… obstacles are nothing more than a chance to use one of the prodigies I personally installed." She nodded. "Activate the Roller mode."

"Roller mode…?" Bars' head turned to his right, as his right eyebrow rose. "Liiikee… this toy has somethin' like that?"

"Ooooh, what are you doing asking the obvious?!" Grina turned towards the boy, as her mouth was grinning widely, her fists were in front of her chest and her irises were shrunk. "Get the fun started! This is unseen action from us 4! It's going to be so extreme too!" She nodded quickly.

"Of course I know generally what the Roller mode will do…" Mirii's right forefinger was pointing at a button, which had a Roller sign. "The button is located on the bottom-right side of the steering wheel: can you see it?"

"This one?" Bars' right thumb pushed the buttom.

Vvvvsssss…

From the car's front side, a rectangular door went slowly down: an orange-covered paint roller moved out of the hole at the same pace, slowly turning sideways and landing on the road. Bars and Grina were both bending forward, with the mouths wide opened.

"… wow… to think that the Roller drawin' was like a nice decoration for me…!" Bars smiled widely, as his back returned on the backrest. "Girl, can I drive like this?! I mean, as if I'm the one who's holdin' the weapon?!"

"The Squid Jr. is equipped to be handled as a giant version of different weapons…" Mirii's eyes closed. "A Roller, a Splattershot and a Splat Charger to be exact: add-ons personally inserted after receiving all the necessary from the Inknet…"

"Why you didn't told us about this sooner?!" Grina turned her shoulders to her left, facing down Mirii while smiling widely. "There were so many situations where we could had used those fresh features!" She nodded, as her eyes closed. "For example, that time when the Stingrays were using that ship!"

"Temanga wanted to come with us at the time…" Mirii's eyes opened, as her arms folded. "The Squid Jr. wasn't designed to keep many Squids… and I preferred to respect this limitation in particular."

"Well…" Grina's irises went down and right. "… you got a point." Her back returned on her own backrest. "But still! Why you didn't told us about this sooner?!"

"And what reason I have to reveal all my gadgets in the first place?!" Mirii's head lowered, as her face frowned. "I don't let anyone use my masterpiece without a proper authorization… my car must be treated perfectly, since its components are essential for situations I cannot face directly."

Her head rose.

"I let Bars drive this car, since his driving skills appear to be decent… that will allow me to control the rest of the car's accessories through a laptop modified and used exclusively for the Squid Jr."

"Wait, wait…" A sweat drop appears on Grina's right side of her head, as her eyebrows went up. "… are you implying that this is your car? I-I thought it was an Inkinators' exclusive!"

Mirii snorted, as her mouth stretched on the right side.

"… I didn't wanted to reveal this…" Her eyelids lowered to the middle, as her irises went down and left. "… this car isn't just an advanced tool for my arsenal. This car… it was a trial for me." Her irises went forward. "A trial to create a car who could represent myself. The perfect car who can prove what I was capable of."

"No wonder you keep on mentioning the shorty, all this time…" Grina's mouth closed.

"Th-throw that word away!" Mirii bended forward, while frowning a lot. "The Squid Jr. is an engineering brilliance! It can accomplish all the tasks a luxurious car could ever wish! It's possible to use this car as a house, if I really wanted!"

"That reminds me…" Grina's eyelids were in the middle, as she smiled widely. "… when all that war happened in the past, the Squid Jr. was still on the treehouse…"

Mirii's eyes expanded as her face went paler. Immediately, her head turned down and right, as her eyes squeezed a bit and her face was frowning a lot.

"Yo-you fool…! I-I was planning to retrieve the Squid Jr. out of your possession…" Mirii's head pointed back at Grina. "This car shall never fall into the wrong hands… and at the time, you two fell into that category rather quickly."

"But now it's just something crazy coming from the past!" Grina chuckles. "No reason to get all that mad, now…"

"Hmpf… you should be careful with such statements." Mirii's head rose. "You might end up underestimating a Squid who's much more superior than a prejudice could whisper to your mind."

 _Mirii, I understand now why you couldn't brought this car to that department… if it has weapons, obviously your car couldn't travel._

"… why are you still listening to this, Tonna?!" Mirii bended towards the smartphone still held by Hun. "Do you have any idea how much this call is costing?!"

 _Don't worry: chiefs have refunds for every call they do! Alright… it seems you got all the weapons in your arsenal: go get rid of that goo and find any Stingrays if you can! I will make sure that your car gets a special permission… this will let you keep the mission going, without worrying about the police or other formal inconveniences._

"Nnnggghhh!" Mirii's teeth gritted, as sweat covered her forehead. "N-no! I-I wanted to keep the Squid Jr. as a-a secret…!" Her eyes squeezed, as her eyebrows went up. "S-someone could learn about its supremacy an-and try to steal it…!"

 _No no, no one will ever know about this! The documentation will be compiled and archived inside the Headquarters' walls… I'll guarantee that all the important data will be stored in your own, personal server: this will let you have full control over who can see those information or not._

"Full control…" Mirii's mouth opened a bit. "… I accept this, Tonna." She nodded. "Being in control is an important element of my reputation. This situation will add another evidence for my excellency in keeping my perfection status as high as I set it."

 _For the documentation, there is no need to specify… especially if there is a chief confirming all the safety procedures and source._

"Very well… I consider this formal phase a success." Mirii's head rose. "The Squid Jr. can proceed without carrying any contradictions with it."

 _Yeah… now, begin your job: Inkopolis is once again depending on you 4! Over._

Click.


	257. The yellow trail - Chapter 2

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Girl, like… not to be a butt or anythin', buuutt…" Bars' irises were up, as his hands were grasping the steering wheel. "… can I move up da beast? I can hear the Roller roaring and screaming at all this goo!"

"I allow you to proceed with Roller Mode." Mirii nodded, as her arms folded. "This goo is getting on my nerves… it's ruining Inkopolis' natural image!"

"Then…" Bars' grins, as his right foot pressed the right most pedal. "… let's roll!"

The car began moving forward, as the large paint roller starts rolling in the same direction: the tool passed above the goo, leaving behind an orange trail as large as the whole paint roller. Mirii turned behind, as her eyes were staring at the orange ink: she smiled.

"Looks like the Roller component is as good as I thought." Her eyes closed. "Make sure that all this goo is gone: my Squid Jr. is conceived to deliver outstanding performances… no exceptions!" Her eyes opened, as she returned forward, sitting on her left seat.

"Eh eh!" Bars' grins as his eyes were turning left and right, while pointing at the road covered in goo. "Like, if this is a dream, don't pinch me: this awesomeness can't be done every day!"

"Let me drive, let me drive!" Grina turned to her left, while grinning, as her irises shrunk and her fists were moving up and down quickly. "I can't get such butt-kicking moment as many times as I could wish!"

"Grina, let Bars drive." Mirii' head rose, as her arms folded. "This is not the time to make any seat changes, considering the tight situation the Inkinators are dealing with!"

"Ooooh… that's not fair…!" Grina's shoulders turned to her left, facing Mirii, as her mouth was waving and her eyes were getting watery. "You let others have a place in the action for saving the city… and you don't leave anything to a best friend like me!" She sniffed loudly. "Please, gimme something to doooo…! I-I don't want to be left"

"Grina… because you are sitting on the front-right seat, you have to utilize the Splattershot component for taking away the goo staying on the sidewalk…" Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes closed. "Bars, press the Splattershot mode button: it's located below the Roller one."

"Right on, girl!" Bars' right fist went to his right side, as his right thumb rose up.

His right forefinger pushed the button, which had a Splattershot drawing on it. The back of the car's wing mirrors slowly opened, as a Splattershot weapon came out from each. Above the car's ceiling, a square hole opened as two joysticks came down: both had a red button above the black handle.

"Now…" Mirii's head rose. "… you move your aim with the handle and you hold down the red button to keep shooting." She nodded. "Remember that the left joystick is the left Splattershot and the right one is the other."

Grina's eyes were sparkling, as her smiling mouth opened wide and her hands grasped a joystick each.

"Wow… WOW!" Her thumbs pressed the button.

The two Splattershots began shooting orange-colored ink projectiles. Grina laughed loudly.

"World! Meet Salty Salt on the left and Fresh Squid on the right!" She grins, as her eyebrows went down.

"Whoooaaaa!" Bars' head turned left and right. "Talk about having a Pocket Tank! This is beyond awesome!"

"Bars, push the Charger button located in between the other two buttons…" Mirii's eyebrows went down.

"You got it, girl!" Bars' right forefinger pushed the button, which had a Charger drawing on it.

A rectangular hole opened up on the car's roof, slowly. A Charger went up, pointing forward. Above Mirii's head, a square hole opened as a pair of large glasses were slowly descending along with a square, white box, which had an orange button on it.

Mirii's hands grabbed the glasses, putting them in front of her eyes and latching them on her head's back. Her right hand grabbed the white box, as her right thumb rested on the button. Her right hand moved to her left: the Charger weapon turned in the same direction.

Her right thumb pressed the button, holding it… the right thumb went up, as the Charger released an orange-colored ink projectile, which left a long orange trail behind: it went beyond a small wall, moving towards the bushes.

"The weapon correctly worked as expected." Mirii nodded. "It's all set… time to properly solve this next predicament: the requirements are all met, there is no reason to back away now."

"W-wait, Mirii!" Hun's eyes expanded, as his eyebrows went up and his opening mouth downturned, while bending forward. "You forgot to give me a role for this!"

"Yo-you want to get rid of this goo too?!" Mirii's head turned over Hun, as her mouth opened wide. "There are no more weapons available, Hunley… for now, you have to stay here inside the Squid Jr.: we do not know the whole situation, since"

"Mirii, I can turn into a Squid and take away all that goo!" Hun nodded. "Give me that candy which can change my ink color into orange… I don't want to ruin your progress!"

Mirii's head lowered.

"Hunley… th-the situation is under control, right now." She sighed. "I don't see any need for helping us out like"

"I insist!" Hun frowned a bit. "If I find Stingray, I could splat them down before they have a chance to reach you!"

"I can take them down with the Charger component!" Mirii's head rose back. "It's quick and powerful… so, you don't have to risk your own life in such hasty way: with all those weapons and gadgets at our disposal, all members can safely stay inside this car, protected from almost all menaces."

"And what's this almost part which this machine can't do?!" Hun turned behind for a moment.

"Well… to be honest, I don't know…" Mirii's head turned down and right. "Of course I wish to know all the possible problems… the more I equip the Squid Jr. smartly, the more efficient it can be for any situation! That's why I said that… I can't hide the fact there might be one element or two which"

"This means that my presence is highly justified!" Hun nodded. "Please, Mirii… give me a chance to be part of this. I have a talent which can't be wasted by making me stay inside this car… th-that talent does represent me rather well!" His head lowered. "It's the only thing I'm truly good at…"

Mirii's mouth flattened.

"… I… I want to leave a mark too, Mirii… in this foreign world, that's the only thing I can do nicely…" Hun sniffed silently.

 _… Hunley…_


	258. The yellow trail - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

An orange Squid was sliding above the goo, leaving behind an orange trail of ink. The Squid jumped, while spinning in midair: ink flew out, landing on the goo surrounding him. Behind the Squid, the Squid Jr. was marching forward with a Roller on the road, two Splattershots shooting from a wing mirror each and a large Charger pointing left and right.

" _The operation is proceeding smoothly… actually, it's going better than expected!_ " Mirii's head was pointing at the driver seat's back, turning a bit left for a moment. " _We must keep on going with this… the world must have a positive impression of the Squid Jr. No room for any doubts… no room for rumors poor of any evidences._ "

Mirii's right hand grasped the white box tightly.

" _Hunley… I have to trust on him._ " Mirii's mouth flattened a bit. " _I can't let any external thoughts in my mind… I can't get distracted, not even for a second!_ " Her head turned left and right quickly, for a moment. " _Besides… this is also Hunley's trial. He wants to prove himself worthy of this city… and I'll surely use everything in my arsenal, for helping him achieve such status._ "

The car keeps on moving, as Hun passed in front of it while moving to the left.

" _… having double perfection would truly guarantee a constant streak of high performance. No one will ever question anything about the perfection art… everyone will bow down at it, immediately._ " Her right thumb pressed the orange button. " _Inkopolis will turn into the perfect paradise of skill, devotion and intelligence… and I'll be kindly remembered for this._ "

BLAM!

A long orange trail of ink appeared in front of the car, going on the sidewalk and beyond a gate.

" _… curses!_ " Mirii's mouth sealed tightly. " _I forgot to give Hunley a communication device! If he has one, I could talk to him every time I wish so. … no, Mirii… I already told you about those thoughts_ "

"Sigh! With Hunry sliding around, there isn't really much fun for me…" Grina's eyebrows were up, as her mouth downturned and her irises were turning left and right. "It would be nice if he slides in another place, so me and Barsy would have much more fun"

"Cease that childish lament!" Mirii bended forward. "This is not a game! Hunley is risking his own life for the sake of this city!"

"Yeah yeah, as if any kind of job must be ultra-boring and tedious…" Grina's mouth rose, as her downturned shape shrunk a lot and her eyebrows lowered a bit. "Do you want people to give a care about anything? Make it entertaining: that would make us not fall aslee"

"Enough! Your voice is really trying my patience…" Smoke was coming out from Mirii's ears. "Besides, Hunley is not even covering everything as you keep on mentioning!" She snorted. "Get back to work, before I remove the Splattershots from your hands: this will surely make you think about your childish attitude!"

Grina groaned, as her cheeks puffed.

Knock knock.

Mirii's head turned to her left, as her right hand puts the white box near her right side and her hands pulled away the glasses: her irises were pointing at Hun, which had his hands on the car window and his head looking at the girl.

"Hunley, wh-what is happen"

Her eyes expanded, staring down at an Inkling girl covered in goo, which was wielding a Splattershot weapon: she was slowly walking from behind Hun, aiming her weapon at him.

"HUNLEY! BEHIND YOU!" Mirii tilted backwards, as right forefinger pointed at the girl.

Hun instantly turned behind: the girl began holding her weapon's trigger as goo projectiles were flying out of the muzzle. The boy turned into a Squid, sliding under the car: goo projectiles fell on the car's window.

"Leave this loser to me!" Grina was frowning, as her left hand moves the left handle to the left while holding the button with her left thumb. "She can't shoot any ink on this car and its weapons: completely harmless!"

The left Splattershot turned in the same direction, as orange ink projectiles came out at high speed! The ink landed on the girl, as she explodes in orange ink, yelping loudly: a small orange Squid flies away from the large orange stain.

"Yyeeeaaaahhh!" Grina's right eye closed, as her right elbow went down for a moment, while her smile was grinning. "That's exactly the action I wanted to see! I can drop in, splat some mumb dumbs and claim victories with a Yeeeeaaaahhhh!" She chuckles. "It really gives out that living thingy which makes my brain dance!"

"Yo-you insolent!" Mirii's hands wore the glasses around her eyes, as her right hand picked up the white box once again. "Get that thought out of your mind! Those small victories are nothing at the end: only one does…" Her head turned around quickly. "… the one who confirms the elimination of all this goo!"

She snorted.

"Bars, increase the pace: we can't let those infected Inklings get any closer to this car!" Mirii swallowed silently. "They could decide to use melee attacks on the windows!"

Bars grinned, as his right foot pressed the pedal more: the car's wheels screeched and slide a bit, moving forward while a wave of ink was raising from the Roller. Mirii's back fell on the backrest, as her teeth were gritting.

The car turned to the right, sliding a bit to the left, as the right side lifted slightly.

VVRRROOOAAAAMMM!

Bars laughed loudly, as his irises shrunk a bit. Mirii's mouth downturned while still showing up her teeth. Her left hand grasped the driver seat's left side, pulling herself a bit forward.

"You idiot! Consider the situation!" Mirii went to the right, while the car was turning to the left. "Aaaaaaahhh!"

"Ha ha ha, rock 'n roll girls!" Bars' right arm lifted his arm a bit, as his fist was clenching. "This is my kind of fun: high speed devastation on da road!"

"Yaaahhoooooo!" Grina's back went on her seat's backrest, as her right arm stretched a bit and her fist was grasping her right joystick handle tightly. "Keep it up, big boy! This moment does the better job at giving me the sugar rush!"

Mirii growled, as she tilts to her left.

"Stop this madness!" Her left hand grabbed the driver seat's left side. "With such slippery road, it would be inevitable"

Her mouth opened wide: the car's left side lifted a lot.


	259. The yellow trail - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"CURSES" Mirii quickly stands up, as she landed back on her seat. "BARS, YOU IDIOT!"

BUMF!

"Slow down or else I'll be forced to stop you with my own hands!" Mirii's hands pulled the glasses away from her head.

Her face was frowning a lot.

"I do not want to fail this mission, nor running those ridiculous risks!" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Alright, alright!" Bars' arms rose a bit. "No more runnin': I got a bit scared too…"

"Aaawww, for real Barsy?" Grina's shoulders turned to her left, as her mouth downturned slightly while flattening. "That's a shame… I would never get tired of this ship!"

"You really need to visit a psychiatric…" Mirii's right hand covered her eyes. "I'm afraid you are losing the conception of"

"What?! You thought we would really fall down like that?!" Grina's shoulders turned to the left even more, facing Mirii, as her face frowned. "Don't be stupid! I know you can see better than"

"What did you say to me?!" Mirii frowned a lot, as her right fist rose in front of Grina's face, while her teeth were gritting a bit. "Eat those words! Stupidity is an impossible condition for those who follow the perfection art!"

Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle.

"Sheesh, calm down… you know I didn't really meant to call you stupid…"

Mirii growled, as she fell back on her seat's backrest while folding her arms.

"That dictionary of yours is inaccurate… way too generalist!" Her eyes closed. "I hope you consider adding more precise and sophisticated words in your vocabulary, next time."

"Whatever…" Grina returned forward, resting on the backrest.

"Now… proceed carefully." Mirii's eyes opened. "We must conduct this mission in the safest way possible." She nodded.

"Eh eh, this looks relaxing…!" Bars' grinned, while closing his eyes.

The car began moving, as the Paint Roller rolled over the goo and releasing behind an orange trail of ink.

"Oh, what about the Ink Tank?" Grina's hands picked each a joystick, as her head turned a bit left and right. "Does this thing run dry of ink?"

"Not a concern: I personally created a channel where the car can regenerate ink in the quickest time possible." Mirii's hands picked her glasses, as she wore them on. "Cover as much as possible… and if you find any infected Inkling, don't hesitate to splat them down." Mirii's right hand patted the seat next to her for a little bit, before picking up a white box.

"Even if the Squid is Hunry?" Grina smiled a bit.

"Wh-why are you asking such ridiculous questions?!" Mirii's teeth gritted. "Enough of that! You have work to do!"

"Eh eh… how hard it was to just tell us Not Hunry…?" Grina smiled, as her eyes closed. "We know you would hug him, instead of splatting him!"

"N-nngghh!" Mirii's cheeks blushed a lot. "Y-yoouuu…"

"Oh ship! More of those Goo Inklings!" Bars bended forward, as his mouth opened wide.

BLAM!

A flying Squid went forward, passing above a trash can.

"Curses…!" Mirii's head turned left and right. "This is not good… this goo is getting out of the control!" Her right thumb pressed the orange button.

"Come on… make a Stingray appear…" Grina frowned, both thumbs pressing each a button, while her eyebrows were down and her mouth downturned. "… can't wait to make them yelp…!"

"I'm having a suspicion that an aerial vehicle caused this mess…" Mirii's head rose. "Thus, we shouldn't expect any Stingrays around the area…"

"I'm not so sure about that…" Grina's neck lowered, as her irises went left and right, while her eyebrows lowered.

"… if you are thinking about another one of your childish ideas, please don't say them." Mirii snorted. "After the previous event, my patience is already been consumed for"

"No no… haven't you seen how **the road and sidewalks are covered extremely well**? Beyond that iron gate to your left, for example, there is no trace of goo at all!" Grina's head turned to her left. "How could an aerial vehicle have covered this area so well?"

"Hmpf! You are thinking that the aerial vehicle is that flying ship…" Mirii's right thumb went up.

BLAM!

"… but **I never stated that this supposed aerial vehicle is large and lacking of any means of agility**." Mirii's right thumb pressed the button. "Unless you somehow found an evidence which would prove otherwise…"

"Aaaahh… nope!" A sweat drop appears on Grina's right side of her head. "My deck of cards doesn't have that… nor anything who could solve this mystery."

"Then, get back to work." Mirii's head turned left and right. "I don't intend to extend this mission near midnight."

"Whoa! Look at all those Inklings dripping in goo…!" Bars' mouth opened wide… before changing into a grin. "… let's splat them!" His right foot pressed the pedal.

The car screeched, moving forward.

"All at once! I want to see a huge explosion of ink! For the best splattage effect I have ever seen!" His smiling mouth opened wide.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

"Yeah!" Bars' right elbow went down, while his right fist was clenching.

The car slows down.

"Like, hope the path is long… that would mean more bowling pins to throw down!" He chuckles.

"Bars, stop." Mirii turned behind. "We can't leave Hunley behind. When alone, he might be vulnerable in front of surprise ambushes."

"But you can't leave us unemployed!" Grina's arms opened. "At least, let's go forward a bit slowly than normal."

From the distance, a small yellow goo was advancing through the orange-covered road. Mirii's mouth flattened: her sight was seeing the road and the moving goo proceeding forward.

BLAM!

The goo turned to the right, increasing its pace. Mirii's lower side of her face was covered in sweat.

"Wh-what kind of creature is"

FLOOSH!

Something covered in the dark jumped from the goo, moving up in the air. Mirii's head rose.

SPLASH!

The whole car was covered in goo! The Inklings screamed, seeing goo from each window. Bars' right hand rotates the lever situated on the steering wheel's right side: the two windshield wipers began moving left and right in an arc.

" _… wh-what kind of creature was that, just now?!_ " Mirii's teeth gritted.


	260. The yellow trail - Chapter 5

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Like... can we move up, girl?" A sweat drop appears near Bars' right side of his head. "That stuff was way too funky for this car.

"Not yet…" Mirii's hands pulled her glasses up, as her eyebrows went down. "The goo covered the scope… and I do not intend shooting at random: I could send an innocent flying by accident!"

"You didn't thought of a situation like this…?" Grina's head turned to her left.

"… are you trying to attack my reputation…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "You shouldn't challenge someone who follows perfection… I could hold that information which can easily"

"No no, just…" Her eyes closed. "… it's rather unfortunate. Right when we got some funkiness to deal with, as Barsy said."

"Not exactly like that, but… yeeeaahh…" Bars nodded.

"Tsk… as if such task is going to be complicated…" Mirii's eyes closed. "Bars, press the Charger button again."

Bars' right thumb pushed the button: the Charger began descending slowly. Both the glasses and white box went upwards, towards the car ceiling.

"As I was saying, I could hold information who can easily overturn any claims…" Mirii's arms folded, as her eyes opened. "… since you didn't have any of that, said point wouldn't be that much useful. However, this moment does introduce another feature I have for those weapons… the washing part."

Mirii's right hand picked up her smartphone, as the screen shows a 19:35 written on the top-middle side.

"The process takes 3 minutes… in the meantime, Grina has to shoot all the goo in the sides. I don't want this creature to interfere in such moment." Mirii's right forefinger pushed a button located on the smartphone, putting the device on her right side.

"Well, that's fine by me!" Grina grins, as her eyes closed and her thumbs pushed the button. "I got something fun to do, at least!"

"Ehm… girl, how about I move at 1 miles per hour or somethin'…?" Bars grins, as sweat covered his forehead and his eyes closed. "Like, 3 minutes seem"

"You will not press the pedal." Mirii lowered her head, while frowning. "The team needs a long-ranged weapon for menaces coming from afar. I do not intend risk proceeding without it, not even for a second. We do not know what traps could await us…"

"Also, Hunry might come here soon… and Mirii really wants that!" Grina smiles, as her eyelids lowered to the middle. "Am I right, Miss Perfection?"

Mirii blushes, as her posture lifted.

"W-well… I-I think that having someone who can slide around with ease, can potentially get the enemies off guard… thus, simplifying the team's overall job." The girl turned behind.

The yellow trail was still there, near the orange ink laying on the road. Mirii kept on staring at the trail… as her eyes gradually expanded and her irises shrinking.

"… oh no…" Mirii's right hand covered her mouth. "… how could I been this stupid? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" She returns forward. "Bars, make the car proceed! Immediately!"

"Whoa, whoa!" A sweat drop appears on Bars' right side of his head, as his eyes closed, his eyebrows went up and his mouth was grinning. "What's up with all the rush? Before you were"

"PUSH THE PEDAL!" Mirii's hands went on her head. "THE SITUATION WENT DOWN DRASTICALLY!"

"Alright, girl!" Bars' right foot pressed the pedal.

The car began moving forward, passing above the goo.

"Press the Charger button too: I need the scope to look for Hunley!" Mirii frowned, as her hands went on her legs.

"Didn't you wanted to get back…?" Grina's shoulders turned to her left. "Why are you thinking that Hunry"

"This creature left a yellow trail, while sliding towards the car!" Mirii bended forward, as her eyes squeezed. "Who else can do such thing…?"

"Oh… that creature was Hunry?!" Grina's eyes expanded a bit, as her mouth opened slightly.

"Exactly!" Mirii nodded, as her head turned to her left. "This is all your fault, you insolent! Once we are done with this mission, you will receive a severe punishment!" She fell back on her backrest.

"Aaawww, come on, girl…!" Sweat was jumping out from Bars' head. "Don't get that mad at me! Like, I-I made sure that the car was far away from"

"You seriously need to learn how to act with discipline… I do not tolerate childish Squids in my team!" Mirii's head lowered, as her arms folded.

From the ceiling, the glasses and white box slowly descended: Mirii's hands picked the glasses, wearing them on her eyes. Her right hand picked the white box, while her sight was seeing a right turn covered in goo. Houses were on each side, while a tall building was standing on the right side.

"Hunley…" Mirii swallows silently. "… no, I can't see him around this goo!"

"Keep looking through that scope!" Grina bended a bit forward, with her shoulders up, as her irises turned left and right. "We have our eyes on the front!"

"Th-there are those Inklings again…!" Mirii's teeth gritted slightly.

BLAM!

A line of orange ink landed on the road: three small Squids flew away. Suddenly, a yellow goo passed above the orange ink, moving to the right.

"Hunley! I found him!" Mirii's mouth opened wide, while smiling.

"Do you wanna splat him, girl?" Bars' head turned a bit left and right. "He's one of them, now… you can't lower your tentacles."

Mirii's face went paler.

"… for now, let's try getting closer to Hunley." She nodded. "I have the impression that it's still possible to communicate with him…"

"Are you sure about that?" Grina's eyebrows went up. "This might be a tough choice… if we get our butt kicked out, this problem might get even harder to solve!"

"No, we can't decide as if we already know that Hunley will attack us without hesitation… there is not enough evidence to support such belief!" Mirii's mouth flattened, as her hands shook. "We have to give him another possible… I believe in Hunley. He… he proved many times to have successfully solved many obstacles. I'm sure he'll solve even this one…"

Mirii's head lowered.

"… he must do that… after all this progress…"

Bars and Grina's shoulders turned towards each other: their eyebrows went up and their mouths downturned.


	261. The yellow trail - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

From the car's roof, a small hole opened on the front-right side: slowly, a speaker rose while pointing forward.

 _Hunley? Can you hear me?_

The Charger moved left and right a bit.

 _I'm Mirii… please, come out from the goo. I want to see you… and possibly, conversing with you._

Mirii was sitting on her seat, wearing glasses and a pair of Studio Headphones with a microphone coming from the right side, curving towards the left side. Her left hand was resting on the headphone's left side and her right hand was holding the white box, with her right thumb resting along the side.

"Hunley… I know you can recognize my voice. Please, trust that sensation of knowing more than you might actually think… that's your only way out of this terrible nightmare of hypnosis!"

The Charger lowered, pointing at the goo.

"Like… wouldn't be better if we splat Hunter right away?" Bars' shoulders turned to his right, as his mouth rose. "You get less stress and work to do"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Puffs of smoke came out from Mirii's ears, as her teeth gritted. "IF WE SPLAT HIM, HE MIGHT APPEAR NEAR A DANGEROUS LOCATION!"

"Whoooa!" Bars' turned forward, as his shoulders rose and sweat was jumping out from his head. "Sorry for that, girl! D-don't splat me…! I-I like all this huge power I get fr-from this Roller component!"

Mirii snorted, as her mouth shrunk while downturned.

"… excuse my burst of voice, Hunley. I do not have patience in front of idiocy, as you may remember…" She coughed silently. "… Hunley, I know you are hiding inside this despicable goo. Please… d-don't be afraid of me! I-I'm the one you usually trust!"

Small waves came from the goo's right side: slowly, they moved down-left. A collection of yellow, round shapes appeared on the orange ink, sliding towards the car and stopping in front of it. Mirii's mouth opened wide.

" _Wh-what is…?!_ " Her face went paler. " _Wh-what did they do to Hunley?! He looks so… s-so different!_ " She swallows silently. " _No… don't think about illogical reasons… th-they don't even have any evidence to support_ "

The creature stretched sideways, as a liquid sound came out of it. Mirii shivered.

" _… no… i-impossible…!_ " Her head rose, while trembling even more. "Hunley… is that you?!"

…

"… Hunley?!" She left a sob.

Knock, knock.

Immediately Mirii turned to her left side: her hands took her glasses away, as her eyes were seeing Hun with his arms resting on the car window, his eyebrows up and his downturned mouth opened wide.

"Mirii, that monster is the responsible of this mess!" He nodded. "Splat him before he runs away in the middle of the city, continuing releasing goo!"

Mirii's head turned forward: the monster screeched, as it slides back quickly. The girl frowned a lot, as several veins popped out from her forehead.

"Get that thing…" Her hands put her glasses in front of her eyes. "GET THAT THING!" Her right hand picked up the white box.

"Yo-you want me to run?!" Bars' right foot pushed the right pedal.

The car began moving, as Hun turned into a Squid and dive inside the orange ink.

"That goo made me look like a fool!" Mirii growled loudly. "If I splat that useless living liquid, in some way… that would cancel my terrible mistake!" She bended forward. "Is my message clear?!"

"So clear, it's practically a window!" Bars chuckles.

Mirii's right thumb pressed the button.

" _That fiend… I must be patient, this time. Shooting randomly, will make my foolish problem even worse. Shooting while I see waves on that goo, will make my foolish problem vanish even faster._ "

On the left side, an Inkling boy jumped above the wall, falling into the goo: he fell down on his back.

BLAM!

The Inkling exploded into orange ink, flying away as a small Squid. Mirii's teeth bited her lips.

" _Curses! That kid was blue! I-I didn't wanted to splat an innocent: my reputation already got polluted by that stupidity… I don't want more dirt attacking it!_ "

"Can this vehicle change ink color?" Grina's shoulders turned to her left, as her head rose. "I mean, it would be a nice feature to have… no, not just nice! It would be very useful!" She nodded. "That would help us not splatting others, which is not fresh."

"… the Squid Jr. has said feature." Mirii sighed. "Although, in order to change ink color, it will take some time… unless the process is made manually." Her head shakes. "We can't choose this option, since we have to operate on the enemy's area, thus running a high risk." Mirii's head rose. "Of course, if we had our weapons…"

"Like, didn't we have one of those?" Bars' hands turned the steering wheel counter-clock wise.

"With all those events happening like mad, I don't even have the time to finish the repairs… and I can't bring the weapons in the Headquarters, since the other Agents would see those illegal weapons and give us a punishment… I prefer not ruining my perfect record of good behavior!" Mirii's mouth downturned.

"There it is!" Grina bended forward, while frowning. "That darn mutation!"

Mirii's mouth downturned even more: her right thumb pressed the button, as the thumb almost flattened.

BLAM!

The creature jumped, diving back on the goo.

"GRRRR!" Her feet stomped the floor. "Yyoouuu…"

From the car's left side, Hun was sliding past the car, moving towards the mutant.

"Yeah!" Grina smiled, as her right arm stretched a bit upwards. "Go get him, Hunry! Show him who's the boss!"

Mirii's mouth waved.

" _Hunley… … no! Shut those thoughts! I must make that awful thing disappear as soon as possible, so Hunley is safe!_ "

Hun jumped while spinning, towards a pair of waves: he landed on the goo, quickly turning to the left.

BLAM!

The mutant went to the right side, as an orange ink line formed on the road's left side.

" _No… I can't let that thing getting away with it!_ " Mirii's teeth gritted. " _I made a promise… and I intend to fulfill it today! No excuses are going to change that!_ "


	262. The yellow trail - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"STOP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COVER THIS ROAD WITH YOUR GOO!" Hun was sliding on the goo, as a Squid, while leaving a trail of orange ink behind.

He frowned. A screech went up in the air, followed by a growl.

"Are you complaining?! Alright, you left me with no choice!" Hun frowned a bit more.

The wave forming in front of him increased in size, as well as his sliding speed. Suddenly, the goo creature jumped up in the air, slowing down gradually until the monster starts falling, turning immediately upside down.

BLAM!

Goo spread in almost all directions, as some fell on Hun's left eye: the Squid yelped, as both his eyes closed. Mirii was looking forward with her glasses on her eyes, with her mouth a bit flattened and small and her right hand grasping the white box.

"… as suspected." Her head rose. "I knew that said creature couldn't survive for long… especially when chased down by perfection."

"Like, any clue of that thing is yet?" Bars' shoulders turned right, as his mouth rose. "That question is beggin' for an answer, believe it or not… that stuff seems coming from a horror movie!"

"Yeah, I'm getting that vibe as well…" Grina's feet went on the dashboard. "Not a good sign: when the scare comes in, the laugh gets more shy."

She sighed, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"Can I get out of this car…?" Her irises turned to her right, as her mouth rose and downturned. "Staying in this car is making me booorreeedd… and the Splattershot gadget got very repetitive and limited…"

"You… you have the intention of getting out of this car, putting your feet on this goo?!" Mirii's head turned towards the girl, as her mouth downturned. "Quit your childish acts: you are becoming a threat for yourself."

"Whatever…" Grina's irises looked forward. "Hunry is cleaning everything, by the way…"

Hun was sliding over the goo, as sweat was jumping out from his head.

"… I think the problem was just that small goo." Her irises returned to her right. "Sooo… how about we take a nice walk? My legs are complaining about my lack of walking…"

"Not until the situation is truly solved." Mirii turned forward, bending in the same direction. "I refuse to have Squids implying I'm unable to finish my accepted tasks…"

The top of Hun's eyes downturned slightly, as the Squid was still, breathing loudly. Mirii's mouth opened.

"H-Hunley…!" Her mouth closed. "… Bars, stop near Hunley's left side. I want to pick him up, carrying him safely inside the Squid Jr… he's too tired for sliding and I don't want him to exaggerate!"

"Alright, girl!" Bars' nodded, as his head rose. "Does that mean I have to turn back and go cover that remaining goo…?"

"No, not yet… there is too much goo on this road! An innocent could accidentally drop in it, again…" Mirii's head shakes.

"Hey, how are you going to pick Hunry up, anyway?" Grina turned her shoulders to her left, as she smiled and lowered her eyelids to the middle. "With a cute hug?"

Mirii blushes a lot, as she tilted backwards, while opening her mouth.

"Nnngghh! S-stop adding such statements in times like this! C-completely irrelevant messages which don't really help"

"Maybe Hunry wants some nice massages… and you are good at that, don't you?" Grina's eyes closed, as she chuckled.

Mirii's whole face went red, as her hands immediately covered the lower half of her face.

"NNNNGGHHHH!" Her tentacles went up!

The car stops near Hun, as his eyes were closed. Mirii's hands pulled away her glasses, as she bounced to the right and stops in front of the car door: her right hand pulled the interior door handle, pushing the door and bending forward.

"Hunley, how are you?!" Mirii's eyebrows were up, as her mouth downturned.

"Uff… uff… a bit tired…" Hun's eyes blinked.

"D-do you need a hand for reaching this car?!" Mirii sits on the seat's right edge.

"… yes… I wouldn't mind…" He blushed a bit.

Mirii blushed a lot, as her shoulders rose. Her eyes squeezed, as her eyebrows were down: her head shakes quickly, as she jumped forward and landed right in front of the Squid. Her knees bended down.

"Don't move… I-I don't want to accidentally hurt you, ok?!" Her hands grabbed the Squid gently.

Mirii's face went red, as her mouth smiled. A screech went up in the air, as the girl's head immediately tilted forward: three goo-type monsters were slowly sliding towards the two…

"NO!" Mirii jumped backwards, while frowning.

The right Splattershot began shooting ink projectiles towards the girl.

"GET HERE, MIRII! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THEM, WITHOUT A WEAPON!" Grina's voice was coming from the car.

Mirii kept walking backwards, as her irises shrunk and her eyes expanded: the goo monsters began jumping on top of each other, slowly rising… forming a Stingling-like creature made of goo.

"You…" A male voice came from the monster, as his hand pointed towards the girl. "… get out of here… this is my territory, now…"

"You are the one who has to move out!" Mirii bended forward, while frowning. "You can't pretend to have this piece of land without allowance from the law!"

"… I don't speak with weaklings… get out of my face…" The monster's arms rose up.

A large goo hand grabbed the whole car, while a smaller one grabbed Mirii! The Inklings screamed loudly.

"I didn't wanted to use my powers in front of you, weaklings… you are quick to gather with other weaklings… becoming a true menace…" His arms went forward.

The hands threw the car and Mirii, while Hun passed through the goo hand, frowning. He landed on the goo, quickly covered in orange ink.

"… grrrr… get out of here… you are too tired to defeat me…" His right arm stretched towards the Squid.

PUM!

A large ball of goo flew towards Hun, as he quickly slides to the left.

"You are the one who's going to get out of here!" Hun growled. "I'll not have any pity on you… you, who harmed my friends like this!"

"… you got some talk, Squid… everyone will talk about me, once I'll defeat you…" The creature dived down inside the goo.

Hun's irises tilted left and right.

" _I must splat him… the city, Mirii and everyone is counting on me, now!_ " He squeezed his eyes.


	263. The yellow trail - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Hun began sliding forward, panting silently.

"SHOW YOURSELF! AFTER ALL THAT TALK, YOU CAN'T PRETEND TO HIDE IN YOUR GOO LIKE A COWARD!" His irises went left and right.

"… I'm everywhere, Squid…" The monster's voice echoes, as multiple Stingling-like creatures rose from the goo. "… do you still want to challenge me…?"

"You are challenging me, you freak!" Hun slides forward towards a creature. "It's too late for apologies: have at you!"

The Squid jumped while spinning in midair: the monster exploded in orange ink. The others aimed their right arms over Hun, as large and round goo projectile flew out of their hands, moving towards Hun.

The Squid jumped and slided, although a ball of goo hit him as he yelped, while his eyes closed.

" _Th-there are too many of himself! I can't just face him down normally… … he does come from that goo… maybe I should cover as much goo as possible, instead?!_ " His right eye opened a bit.

Hun bended a bit, springing forward as a huge wave formed in front of him. The goo projectiles hit the wave, disappearing in within.

"… are you trying to run away?" The monsters began walking, moving after the Squid.

Hun slides left and right, while still moving forward as he keeps panting loudly.

" _I wonder if the plan is working…_ " His eyes' top side downturned. " _If not, I'm just wasting my energy…_ "

Hun jumped while tilting upwards and landing vertically: the monsters were stepping on the orange ink, leaving a footprint of goo on it. One of them threw a ball of goo on the orange ink, as it exploded and covered it fully on the ground.

Hun jumped backwards, landing on his back as he resumed his sliding.

" _… I have to muster up all my courage!_ " He frowned. " _I must splat all of those monsters, down… I can't start hiding in my ink!_ "

The Squid stopped, as he bended himself down: he sprung upwards at fast speed, moving backwards. As his head turned down, he began spinning rapidly as ink drops flew around him. The monsters looked up, all throwing their goo projectiles towards Hun.

SPLASH!

A huge wave of orange ink covered several monsters, as they exploded into orange ink.

" _Yes! I finally understand!_ " Hun dived inside his ink. " _Every time I hit him, I can cover th_ e _ground much faster and stop him!_ "

Two waves, each landing on the opposite direction, were moving forward.

" _All I have to do is to find any monsters and_ "

Suddenly, the Squid got covered by a large shadow. His irises shrunk, as a large hand of goo was landing towards him.

TUUUUMMM!

The hand was resting down, as a small Squid flew away… passing above a wall and diving towards four arrows, each curving to the right side. The Squid landed on the road, as Hun turned into his humanoid self. He looked down, seeing his shoes and hands.

" _Phew…! Good thing there is this spot: it does give me some relief from the stress of being splatted and not reform in time…_ " His fists clenched while frowning. " _Let's do this! I got a huge advantage on my side…_ " He turned into a Squid, sliding forward. " _… I can't waste it by sliding away!_ "

The Squid slid up on the wall, jumping from the top and landing on the goo.

"Aaaah… a Regeneration point… you should had accepted your defeat…" A huge arm with an even larger left hand rose from the goo. "… weaklings like you are a nice target for my splatting spree."

The hand began diving down towards the Squid: Hun bended himself, as he immediately began sliding forward while a huge wave formed in front of him.

TUUUUMMM!

The hand was standing down, as the Squid turned clockwise until he faces the hand: he resumed his fast sliding, as a very small wave formed in front of him. He jumped while spinning and landing on the left hand's little finger base: he went through, forming a hole.

A screech exploded into the air, as Hun kept on jumping out of the left hand and diving back down. From the hand's holes, orange ink was coming out…

SSPPLLAAAAAAATTT!

Hun jumped out, landing inside his orange ink.

" _Yes! I did it!_ " The Squid emerged, as his eyes closed. " _I defeated the large hand!_ " He opened his eyes, as he turned around. " _And look at that: all the goo is almost gone too!_ "

"Grrrrrr… I was wrong calling you weakling… you are the first to have defeated this form…" The monster's voice was coming from behind Hun.

The Squid turned behind, while frowning.

"… but you should have still swam away from me, when you got your chance… now you'll regret to give me a reason for using… my most powerful form…"

Suddenly, the ground began shaking! Hun's irises shrunk, as he swam a bit left and right, while sweat was jumping out from his head. From the goo, slowly… a giant version of the Stingling-like creature was raising.

" _Gulp!_ " Hun began trembling.

The monster's foot formed, as the head tilted down.

"I had to ruin my secret operation… but it's going to be worthy it…" His right foot rose, as his hands clenched. "… your 2nd defeat is much more satisfying that a splatting spree of 10000 over a single weakling."

The foot began descending rapidly.

TTTHHUUUUUUUUMMMPPPPP!

Hun sprung vertically, as he tilted left and right while screaming loudly and closing his eyes. He began descending, gradually increasing in speed.

PU-TU!

Hun emerged a bit from his ink, as his eyes were staring at the giant monster, which was raising his left foot.

" _Wh-what I'm going to do against that?!_ " He began to swim backwards, slowly. " _… n-no, I can't give up like this!_ " He frowned, as he stopped. " _I have a spot which helps me in case I'm splatted… my previous attack worked well too!_ "

The Squid began sliding forward, rapidly.

" _With all this help, I do have an advantage too!_ " His eyes squeezed a bit. " _I must stop him… I must protect this city, like a true Master of the Shrine would!_ "


	264. The yellow trail - Chapter 9

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

A pair of waves were moving forward, as Hun's loud voice was coming under them.

THHHUUUUMMMPPP!

The Squid jumped out from his ink, flying up in the air, while his face was frowning: once he began descending, Hun tilted downwards as he started to spin rapidly. He was falling towards the monster's left big toe.

The giant foot rose, as Hun passed below it, crashing on the goo. The Squid was covered in darkness, as the foot was slowly moving down…

THHHUUMMPP!

The monster yelped, shaking his hands and arms: Hun jumped from the left foot, falling back in the same spot. The Stingling-like creature clenched his right fist, as he threw it right towards his left leg's lowest part. His fist went right through the leg, as large goo drops flew forward.

His left fist hit his left knee, still throwing out more goo drops. His right fist immediately hit the spot right above the left knee: Hun flew out of the goo, flying forward while his eyes were closed. He dived inside the orange ink, floating back up while panting loudly.

"Your 2nd defeat is guaranteed…!" The monster's arms stretched up in the air, as a large ball of goo formed. "You should have listened to my warning, Squid!"

FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM!

A jet passed above the monster, as a waterfall of orange ink was gradually descending fast. The monster's head tilted upwards.

SSPPLAAAASSSHH!

The monster moved his arms, his eyes closed, his feet took two steps backwards, as his mouth was screaming: the upper body was covered in orange ink.

" _Wh-what was that?!_ " Hun's irises were shrunk, as they were looking up. " _… could it be Mirii and the others?!_ "

THUMP!

THUMP!

" _Uhm… he seems to keep on moving backwards…_ " The Squid frowned a bit. " _This is my chance to knock him down… let's move forward!_ "

Hun bended on himself, as he sprung high and fast: he was spinning on himself just as fast, pointing towards the monster's right foot.

SPLASH!

The Squid went through the goo foot, leaving out a hole, as a huge quantity of orange ink came out of it. Hun kept on jumping from any hole on the goo foot, which were immediately filled with orange ink. Suddenly, the foot exploded as Hun flew behind!

The monster growled, while stumbling widely! Gradually, he began tilting backwards until he fell on his back.

"Grrrr… I have shame… I had the possibility to prevent that orange ink with my weapon… yet, I let it fall on my head like a fool…" The monster was staring up, resting on the road.

"Your goo of terror is over! Give up!" Hun jumped, landing vertically. "You can't fight in those conditions!"

"… weakling… I cannot proceed this battle… but I can proceed the war." He snickered. "I didn't care to have this miserable road… I wanted to help the Stingrays testing their newest goo. Now that they know how much successful this goo is… ha ha… this battle will be nothing compared to the real one, you will see one day…"

"You shouldn't celebrate like that!" Hun returned into his humanoid form, as his fists were clenching and his face was frowning. "That goo isn't invincible! There are Squids who can repel this goo as much as I did!"

"You… you will pay for this, Squid…" Slowly, the monster began melting. "I wanted that 2nd victory… I didn't wanted to look this fool…"

Hun snorted.

"Expect to see me again, Squid… I still think that this city will be more useful, if it's covered in goo…" His eyes closed.

The giant monster melted into orange ink. Hun's head tilted down, staring at it for a brief while...

" _… this is not good. Despite the fact I did defeat that monster… this goo might have even more powers, than I could ever imagine!_ " His head rose back.

The sound of claps were raising from behind him: the boy lifted his posture, as he slowly turned behind while opening his mouth. Inklings and other sea creatures were clapping and cheering, all smiling at Hun. His knees bended down, as a large smile formed on his face: jerkily, his right hand waved left and right as sweat was jumping out of his head.

" _W-wow! Th-they still keep on applauding me…!_ " His eyes closed. " _I-I wish to hide inside my ink, though… th-they could laugh at me, if I-I make a silly mistake wh-while I'm interacting with them!_ "

His eyes opened, as sweat covered his forehead.

" _… might as well do that._ " He turned into a Squid, diving inside the orange ink.

Waves appeared, moving behind.

" _I-I don't want to regret that missed opportunity, if things really go wrong!_ "

People were either looking at each other, or shouting the Squid to come back.

" _Oh no… am I doing the right thing?!_ " Sweat flew out from the ink. " _They seem sad I'm sliding away from them… and I surely didn't want that! It was nice to have been known for that Squid who brought justice to this place… and this move did feel like an attack towards it._ "

The waves turned to the right, as the Squid slid out of the ink and immediately slid on the road, leaving an orange trail behind.

" _Still, no way I'm returning in front of that crowd: that thought of failure keeps on haunting me…_ " The top of his eyes downturned.

His irises shrunk.

" _Wait… MIRII!_ " The Squid stopped. " _She… she flew away! How could I ignored her like that?!_ "

Hun jumped, landing vertically.

" _I-I have to find her! M-maybe I'm still on time to save_ "

"HUNLEY!"

Hun returned into his humanoid form, looking to his right a bit: Mirii was walking, at a rather faster pace. She was smiling widely, with her eyelids lowered slightly, as bruises were a bit scattered on her face, arms, legs and hands. Her clothes had some small strips around the edges.

"MIRII!" Hun sprinted, as his eyebrows went up. " _Wh-what happened to her?!_ "

The boy opened his arms, wrapping them around the girl, as both stopped on the sidewalk… while the two Inklings were blushing a lot.


	265. Shrine Interlude - Part 1

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Stars were surrounding the night, with car roaming on the roads and Inklings walking on the sidewalk. Some light poles were lit, while others were still dark.

"… so… in the end, you defeated that monster…"

Mirii was walking, with her head lowered a bit, as her face's upper side was covered in dark.

"… I suspected you would do that… I always said you know perfection as much as I do." Her head rose, with the darkness still covering her eyes. "… although… I wish I was the one who repelled that disgusting creature out of this city."

"Uhm?" Hun bended a bit forward, as his mouth rose a bit, while his face was pointing at Mirii.

"… I have never been treated like an item, before… being thrown away as a pile of rubbish." Her head tilted to her right, as her eyes became visible.

Her eyebrows were down.

"That feeling is still haunting me... repelling that terrible beast would had meant to solve this dirt on my reputation."

"Don't say that, Mirii…" Hun's eyebrows were up. "I'm not seeing this dirt on you…"

"Yo-you think…?" Mirii's eyebrows downturned, as her cheeks blushed slightly and her mouth opened a bit.

Hun nodded, smiling a bit.

"If you didn't cause any harm to the city, nothing will ever sully your reputation…"

Mirii's irises were slightly covered in water for a moment: she smiled, as her eyebrows rose.

"Hunley… I… I-I'm so lucky to have a friend like you…" She blushes a lot.

Hun blushes a bit, as his mouth opened.

"You… you can push away any needless sensations, revealing the truth underneath it." Her head lowered, turning forward. "A gift which would help me even more for my constant search for the ultimate perfection…"

"Didn't you said once that you were absolutely perfect?" Hun's mouth sealed.

"… such a smart question." Mirii's hands went behind her back, as her head rose up. "Even though I said to be perfect… I know that there is room for improvement. In almost everything. That's why I can't officially declare that I'm indeed the ultimate perfection: my weaknesses would pop up in my mind, making me look like a complete fool, whenever I watch myself through a mirror."

"What kind of weaknesses are you referring to…?" Hun's head tilted to his right, slightly.

"… my height would be an obvious example…" Mirii lowered her head, frowning and squeezing her eyes slightly, as she blushes a lot.

"Wh-what about your height?" Hun's mouth opened a bit. "I think it's fine."

"A-are you sure?!" Mirii's posture lifted, as her shoulders turned to her right, her eyes expanded and sweat jumped out of her head. "Y-You don't have to say lies because"

"Wh-what lies?! I-I would never say a lie to a friend!" Sweat jumped out from Hun's head. "Otherwise, w-what kind of friend I-I would be?!"

Mirii's mouth flattened.

"… you really think that my height is… fine?" Her irises turned to her right, as her eyebrows went down and her mouth waved.

"Well… I don't think you should worry about it…" Hun chuckles, as his right hand was scratching the back of his head. "If you can reach everything just fine… s-surely is good enough!"

Mirii giggles, smiling a bit.

"… sigh…" She turned her shoulders forward. "I'm not sure what to do, once we get back to the Headquarters…"

"Huh?" Hun lowered his head a bit, bending his neck slightly forward. "Is there something you want to do…?"

"Hmm-hmm…" Mirii nodded once, slowly. "I really can't wait to relax a bit… lying down on a comfortable sofa..." She stretched upwards, together with her right arm, as her right fist clenched and her left hand grabbed her right elbow. "This day really drained almost all my energy…"

"Oh…" Hun turned his head forward, watching the sidewalk. "… why did you said that thing, then?" His head returned to his left.

"Because I also want to visit the Shrine and receive an official apologize by them…" Mirii frowned, as her head turned to her right. "… I have been treated badly from them." Her head rose. "I'm absolutely capable of listening and giving a wise decision about the situation. They completely ignored my ability, as if I'm a foolish animal in their point of view."

"Well, I wanted to be the one addressing that, Mirii…" Hun's eyebrows went up, as his mouth downturned. "I believe that my position as the Master of the Shrine would help things go smoother, without a battle erupting"

"Hunley, I want to stay in front of them, looking directly at their eyes." Mirii's eyebrows lowered even more. "They must learn who they are dealing with… I will not be as nice, if they try to pull off another one of"

"Bu-but if you cause a war, don't you think they would prevent you from seeing me?!" Hun's arms opened wide.

Mirii gasped, as her mouth opened wide.

"Pl-please, Mirii…" Hun's arms went down, as his shoulders lowered. "Let me handle this. We don't know much about the Shrine… there might be some sort of obligations or prohibitions who could really complicate this situation even more!"

Mirii's head lowered, turning forward.

"… sigh… you are right, Hunley…" Her eyes closed. "They do have magic on their side… such advantage would make all my tools and strategies absolutely obsolete."

"Yeah… ironically enough, I do not even have any of that magic to help out… aside from being a Squid who can always use ink…" Hun lowered his head, turning forward.

Their steps' sounds were coming up, together with voices coming from all directions.

"… bu-but you should still cheer up, Mirii!" Hun's head returned to his left. "The people of the Shrine have some common sense too!" He nodded, while smiling. "They will understand quickly and still give you the apologizes you want!"

Mirii's head turned a bit to her right: her mouth smiled a bit.

"At this point… my reputation lies on your hands, Hunley." Her eyes closed. "I trust you on this… I'm sure you'll not disappoint."


	266. Shrine Interlude - Part 2

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"… are ya sure to go there?"

Fara was sitting on the bed, with her hands on the sheet and her irises following Hun's steps. She was wearing pajamas.

"Well… I'm not that sure!" Hun stopped, as his arms opened wide for a moment. "I have to get to the Shrine…" He turned behind, nodding in front of Fara. "… everyone has to understand what it means to run an experiment over a Squid!"

"But big bro… isn't it a bit late…?" Fara's eyebrows went up, as her mouth downturned and her head tilted to her left side. "Don't ya wan' to 'eet with your friends…?"

"They do seem a bit tired… and also sad." Hun's eyebrows went up. "I don't think it's a good idea to meet them again… aside the fact we already did that, when we ate together for dinner." His eyes closed. "I heard that their car was severely damaged from the throw… and now that thing is in a place, where they fix up those kind of gadgets."

"Oh… and 'hat's a huge deal?" Fara's eyebrows lowered slightly.

"Mirii told me that their car had some… questionable accessories." Hun's irises went to his right. "Their presence do cause them some problems… I think they said that"

"A law thingy, big bro." Fara nodded. "No need to giv' me th' backstory… ya know I 'an listen quite well!"

"Well…" Hun's head lowered, as his right hand scratched the back of his neck. "… Tonna also went near us… she wasn't that happy neither!" His head shakes. "Really, visiting my friends and pretending that nothing happened isn't a great idea… they are probably thinking about this whole matter as much as possible, since the solution in this case seems rather… difficult to find!"

Hun sealed his mouth for a moment, after raising his head back.

"… and I have no right to bash in and distract them with my presence!"

Fara smiled a bit, as she lowered her posture, tilting a little backwards, while her eyelids lowered slightly.

"Hun… ya sure wan' to help everyone out, hmm?" Her eyes closed. "Now it's rathr late… but if ya wan' to go that much, I an't really stop you… ya 're goin' to roll on th' bed for all nigh', if ya don'. An' me and Skippy ar' gonna do tha' too!"

"Sorry, Fara… I prefer getting this problem out of the way." Hun shakes his head, shrugging. "Those days have been rather busy… and I'm sure that tomorrow will be another busy day! So busy, I couldn't do anything… not even sleeping for an hour!"

"Alrigh'…" Fara fell on the bed with her back, as her arms stretched on the surface. "… just don' take too 'uch time: I 'an't already get som' sleep…"

"Sure, I'll be quick!" Hun nodded while smiling. "I can't get myself to sleep too late… I'll need all my focus for tomorrow's next mission!" He turned behind, lowering his head and watching a piece of paper lying on the floor.

Fara yawned loudly. Hun bended his knees, jumping forward and turning into a Squid in midair, diving inside the paper. Around him, a paper-like world of ink surrounding him: he keeps on diving down, until he jumped out of the paper and landed right on a cushion.

"Kyyyaaaaaa!"

Hun jumped, as he returned into his humanoid form, with his eyes expanded and his mouth flattened: an Inkling girl holding a white rag on her right hand and a small vase on her left one, was bending her knees that were touching together, as her eyebrows were up and her opened mouth downturned.

"M-Master!" The girl bowed down. "I-I'm terribly sorry f-for that scream… I-I wasn't expecting your arrival!"

"Ehm… don't worry!" Hun smiled, as his eyes closed while a sweat drop appeared on his head's right side. "I'm not mad at you… I'm not seeing any reasons for attacking someone who didn't attack me at all!"

"Th-thank you!" The girl rose her posture, smiling.

Her right hand was rubbing the vase with her rag. Her irises were staring at Hun.

"I'm glad you returned to us, Master Hun: your presence gives me a huge sense of security…" Her eyes closed.

"Uhm? Why…?" Hun took some steps forward.

"Master, I don't really know what kind of paths I should take… so many good choices, yet so many risks of taking a bad one by accident!" Her head rose, as her irises went up and right. "The fear of taking a wrong path… even when I want to just take a walk around with my friends!"

Her eyes closed, as a sweat drop appeared on her head's left side.

"They are all happy to have me around, which really gives me that incentive to follow them… bu-but there could be some Demon Squids around…" Her hands grabbed her vase, lifting it in front of her mouth, while her knees bended down and began trembling. "I-I even try to resonate with them, but… th-they don't really understand my fears…"

"Oh, well…" Hun chuckles, as his eyes closed and his mouth showed his teeth. "… to tell you the truth, I wouldn't know what to say about this… I-I never saw a Demon Squid before. Not that I would take a walk around, if there is that huge risk…"

"Yo-you don't know either?!" The girl's eyebrows went up, as her mouth opened wide. "Then, wh-what I'm gonna do with my friends?! I do wish to follow them… but I have nothing to defend myself with! If I can't defend myself, I couldn't defend anyone…"

The girl sighed loudly, as she lowered her head, while her right hand began rubbing on her vase with her rag.

"Uhm…" Hun's right hand rested on his chin. "… why not trying to find a way for locating those Demon Squids…?"

"If that was the case, I would have done that a long time ago…" The girl shakes her head. "… but there is no way to do that." She smiled. "Don't worry, Master… I-I appreciated your attempt very much!" She bowed down. "I'm so honored to receive such attention from a high personality as yours…"

Hun blushes a bit, as his mouth simply smiled.

"… besides…" She rose her posture up. "… I like your own way of presenting yourself in front of us." She giggles. "Despite your incredible importance for this Shrine, I'm almost seeing you as a dear friend." She nodded. "It's much easier for me to interact with kind Squids… I do take my time to explain myself, so I can avoid misunderstandings completely!"

"Thank you for those kind words!" Hun nodded, smiling widely. "Right now, I have to meet with… with…" Hun lowered his head, turning to his left. "… with the Owner!" His head rose, nodding quickly. "Can you please take me to him?"

"M-me?!" The girl took some steps backwards, as her irises shrunk and her mouth opened wide. "… me… me?!"

Sweat covered Hun's forehead.

" _Sigh… I don't think I'll ever get used to all this attention… I-I don't even know what that means!_ "


	267. Shrine Interlude - Part 3

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The Inkling girl wearing a kimono was walking forward, with a bright smile on her face: Hun was walking behind her, as his head was turning around.

"Master, can I ask you a question…?" Her head lowered.

"Sure!" Hun nodded, as his head turned towards the girl.

"Why you want to talk with the owner…?" Her shoulders turned to her right, as her eyebrows are up. "Don't tell me you want to reconsider your role as a Master…?"

"No no!" Hun's head shook. "I just wanted to tell him that my friend must be treated with respect! That's"

"WHAT?!" The girl turned behind, as her irises shrunk. "Master, no! You can't do that!"

"Wh-why not?!" Hun stopped, as his hands went up with his hand palms facing down the girl.

"Mortals are… well…" Her head lowered, as her mouth was moving.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Hun bended a bit forward, as his eyes squeezed slightly.

"… sigh… I-I really don't want to be the one…" Her head rose back, as her mouth was waving. "I-I would rather clean thousands of vases, th-than"

"What's going on?!" Hun frowned. "Why are you talking like this, all the sudden?!"

"… I wish to say this as normally as possible, but… I-I don't think you are ready to understand this matter fully." Her eyes closed. "I really don't want to see you mad, Master…"

"Mad? At what?" Hun opened his arms a bit.

"Mortals, my Master… well… they are not usually involved into the Shrine's affairs." The girl swallowed silently. "Technically speaking, they shouldn't be with you this much nor they should even be considered in any Shrine matter."

"Huh?!" Hun took two steps backwards, while frowning even more. "What do you mean?! Mirii helped me so much! There were so many situations where I couldn't solve any problem without her support!"

"I-I can imagine that, actually!" Sweat jumped out from her head, as her hands were down. "I-I heard so many facts about your teamwork with the Mortals! I-I was rather happy you are having a great, great time with all of them! But… well…" Her irises went down. "Mortals are Mortals, my Master… n-not that I hate them, mind you!" Her irises went back up, as her posture lifted for a moment.

Hun kept his frown, watching directly on the girl's eyes.

"I-I don't mind having them as friends, you know! I-I know that the sweeter waters aren't just full of monsters…! It's more about… ehm… their aura…"

"Aura?" Hun's right eyebrow rose. "Wh-what about their aura?"

"Weeeelll…" Her irises went to her right, shrunk, as her tentacles were a bit zigzagged. "… unlike you, Master, we are rather sensible about others' own aura. They do contaminate the positive energy flowing through the Shrine… and almost all of them have said problem." Jerkily, she nodded.

"Contaminate…?" Several sweat drops appeared around Hun's head. "Huh…?!"

"Ehm…" The girl grinned, as her eyes closed and sweat covered her forehead. "… I'm not that good at explaining, my Master…" She bowed down. "I really need a lot of time for letting you know about the energy matter in full details…"

"Uhm… then, instead of mentioning this energy fact, how about you just mention the problem with the owner?" Hun folded his arms, while frowning a bit.

"Master, I-I can't really get to that point yet… I-I wanted to make the whole answer more refined, so I would let you have the most unbiased reaction." The girl rose her posture, with her mouth downturned and her eyes opened.

"I'll have that, don't worry!" Hun nodded. "I don't even understand what's the whole point of citing the energy"

"Any owner can't interact with Mortals, because they are extremely vulnerable in front of bad Auras…" She swallowed silently. "They appear only when the Mortal committed a terrible deed… and when they do, it's always for a very short period of the time." She nodded twice.

"But… I didn't wanted the owner to meet Mirii." Hun's eyebrows went up.

"I know that… in fact, you want him to respect a Mortal." Her eyes closed. "But if you force the owner to follow your order… automatically, everyone else must respect the Mortal as much."

"Wh-why?!" Hun tilted backwards, as his eyes expanded. "And why that's also a problem in the first place?! Didn't you said"

"I wouldn't mind their presence… unless they don't take a quick Hot Bath. Without it, they will sure give headaches to everyone, because of their bad auras! By taking a quick bath, their aura is more clean and thus, they do not provoke such trouble!" The girl sighed.

"I met a girl named Kelly… and she didn't had a headache, when she was interacting with Mirii!" Hun frowned.

"There is a special power which provides protection against Bad Auras… I know Kelly and I'm pretty sure she got that for her task." The girl nodded, as her hands went down. "If you impose that the owner must respect any Mortal in such way… then, said Mortal doesn't have any obligations for taking a Hot Bath first."

"But you all have this special protection to use!" Hun bended forward, frowning even more.

"Yes, but that would cost us a lot of energy…" Her eyes closed, as her eyebrows went down. "Considering the fact that the Shrine's energy level is rather low, we shouldn't play with our chances and give Mortals any easy freebies. I'm already scared of those Demon Squids and Yokai, lurking around the Shrine…" Her eyebrows went up, as her eyes opened. "I don't want to keep on turning my back, to make sure that no fiend is watching me…"

"I see…" Hun's head lowered for a moment. "… but what if I'm asking to just not force any experiments on Mirii?"

"Same thing… but experiments aren't that bad, my Master." The girl turned behind for a moment. "… sorry, I heard some strange noises behind me…"

"Well, an experiment did cause a lot of trouble to Mirii!" Hun nodded, while snorting. "And I wasn't happy about that! At all!"

"Oh… then, I think I have found a nice way to help you out!" The girl giggled, as her head tilted to her left a bit. "I strongly advice to not suggest a request for more respect… rather, a request for repaying Mirii!"

"If I only ask that, this would mean that Mirii will still be subjected to unwanted experiments!" Hun shook his head, keeping his frown. "I can understand the fact that Mortals bring bad Auras, so they have obligations to respect… but why a Mortal can't escape those experiments?!"

"Let's just say that…" The girl's head lowered, as her face got darker. "… the Shrine is highly interested into solving this Bad Aura problem, once and for all…"

Hun's mouth opened wide, as his eyes expanded.


	268. Shrine Interlude - Part 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Not to sound impatient, but… I really got tired of explaining." The girl tilted to her left, as a sweat drop appears on her head's left side, while her eyes closed. "Master, I just wanted to advise you"

"Wait, what do you mean by solving the bad aura problem?!" Hun bended forward, while frowning. "You want to hurt the Mortals?!"

"No no, not that!" Sweat jumped out from her shaking head. "It's more about making them… fit in our Shrine."

"Fit…?" Hun tilted slightly backwards.

"Yes, making their auras fit in our Shrine." The girl nodded.

Hun's eyebrows lowered, as his mouth downturned a bit.

"Bu… Bu-but why I can't just say that my friends needs a bit more respect?! Who said that my friend will not be obliged to take the Hot Bath, if I want that the owner and the others pay a bit more respect to my friends?!"

"Ehm… ehm…" Sweat was dropping from her forehead, as her irises went left and right. "Master… I-I don't know what to say about that… I-I would never question the reason why the owner"

"They must be hiding something!" Hun frowned.

The girl bended down, as her hands covered her face and began trembling. Hun's eyebrows went up.

"Oh… w-wait, don't be scared…!" His right arm thrusts forward. "I-I didn't mean to get mad at you…"

"… I-I failed… I-I tried my best…" She sniffed loudly.

"Huh?" Hun tilted a bit backwards. "Wh-what are you saying, now?"

"I wanted to make you change your mind… but it didn't worked." Her hands went down, as her face was showing her eyebrows up and her mouth downturned. "I-I can't hide my fears for the consequences… the consequences of you, talking with the owner and the others…"

"Consequences? What kind of bad consequences could possibly happen?" Hun's arms opened a bit.

"I-I don't know…" Her right fist went on her chest, as her head lowered. "I'm scared about the idea that your request will be seen as an attack… I-I was looking forward to serve you greatly, once you decide to finally live here." She bowed down. "I can't stand to live in this Shrine, without a true Master guiding us all. I can't even stand to see a Master being punished, just because he went this far for his friend!"

Hun's mouth opened.

"… my words aren't going to change anything… which is a small relief, really." The girl rose her back. "I wasn't supposed to argue with your decisions, since you are the Master… bu-but I couldn't hold myself!" Her right fist went in front of her mouth, as her eyes went watery. "The fear was way too strong… I-I couldn't keep my thoughts for myself… not even for a second!"

"Uhm…" Hun's irises went to his right. "… listen… I changed my mind…"

"Huh?!" The girl's hands went down, as her irises shrunk. "You… you don't want to talk with the owner?!"

"I know the owner… and I really can't imagine him hiding something from me and my sister." Hun smiled, as his eyes closed. "I can't imagine the Shrine going against the Mortals… a Master's job is to also protect them."

"Oh… ooohh…" Her hands covered her mouth.

"What's your name?"

"… Kumi…" The girl blushes, as her head lowered.

"Kumi, how can I repay you?" His eyes opened.

Kumi gasped, as her face blushed even more.

"N-no! D-don't do that, Master!" Her head shakes rapidly. "If you do that, people would know th-that I manipulated your opinions!"

"What if they don't know…?" Hun's arms folded.

"I-Impossible! You have to justify your choices… the people will also run a check on us through telepathy! Lies are definitively being tracked down very quickly and easily!" She swallowed silently. "Please, Master… I-I'm already satisfied with the idea, you will not mention this fact to the owner… really!"

Hun's mouth stretched to his right.

"Well… if you insist…" He shrugged. "I certainly wouldn't put you into trouble… I can see your reasons."

Kumi smiled widely.

"Thank you for understanding!" She bowed down for a moment. "I-I'm so relieved to not have any ink to hide in my closet… but I'd be even more relieved if I bring you back in your previous room."

"Why?" Hun's right forefinger scratched his head's right side.

"Ehm… I-I was supposed to warn the others, since you came here. A Master who's not being properly announced is considered a really bad treatment towards one… thus, the one responsible for such event must be punished severly." Sweat jumped out from her head.

"I'll not let you being punished!" Hun frowned.

"Aaaah…" The girl blushed. "That counts as if I'm manipulating you… I'm forced to take that punishment, otherwise I'll lose powers and honors!"

"Grrrr…" His fists clenches. "I'm really getting sick of all those rules…"

"D-don't think to change them!" Kumi's hands moved left and right, in different paths, as her eyes expanded. "I-I'm sure that doing said action will alter all the other rules, since they might become incompatible!"

Hun snorted.

"… it's ironic how much people say that I have powers, yet I can't really change anything for the better…" His head lowered and his eyebrows went up.

The girl's mouth downturned.

"… alright, Kumi… let's get back in that previous room…" Hun turned behind.

"Master…" Her right fist went on her chest, as she began walking forward, passing the boy. "… I hope you'll still appreciate the Shrine, despite its rules…"

Hun began walking, as his irises went to his right.

"I-I do. The Shrine for me"

"Kumi, why we are the only ones around here?" Hun turns around. "It's like everybody went away…"

Sweat appeared on Kumi's back of her head.

"Ah ah, th-that! I… I-I'm actually in trouble…" She chuckles jerkily.

"In trouble?! F-for what?!" His eyes expanded.

"Ha ha… I accidentally drop a small ornament…" Her shoulders turned to her left, as her face was pale. Her eyes were closed and her smiling mouth was open. "… and I'm forced to polish every room, for this night only."

"That's terrible!" Hun's eyebrows went down. "I'll let you free from this punish"

"No no no!" Sweat jumped out from Kumi's head. "If you do that, everyone will notice that I brought you here without any announcement!" Her eyebrows went up. "I-I'm so sorry for this, Master… I don't understand why I'm so bad at remembering those rules! I-I tried to improve many times with memory exercises back home, but…"

Hun's eyelids lowered to the middle, as his mouth flattened.

" _…_ _I think it's going to be very hard to actually change something for the better…_ "


	269. Treehouse Trouble - Prologue

_…_ _still nothing… I can't remember anything… what happened this morning? Right when I visited the Shrine with Hunley…? … this is getting troublesome… if I don't find any plausible reason, I don't think I'll be able to sleep… nnggghhh! Wh-why I'm getting myself into those ridiculous situations?!_

"Hunley, I'm not sure to be hungry… right now I'm thinking about the Squid Jr."

"But you have to eat! Don't make me worried, please…"

 _The Squid Jr… what they have done to it?! I-I dedicate almost all the nights for creating the ultimate vehicle, full of perfection! Yet… yet… it was thrown away like a piece of rubbish._

"Hey…"

"Grina, you and Bars began eating dinner without us?"

"Sigh… sorry… I-I wasn't thinking…"

"Girl, leave us alone… like, I'm hungry and all…"

 _Today, those two… they looked so cold. I don't think I have ever seen Bars and Grina like this… for some reason, I felt shivering a bit._

"Bars? Grina?"

"… uhm… yes…?"

"Grina, are you feeling alright? Did that fall"

"Miss Perfection, today is not the day for playing psychologist with me… really…"

"… is it because of the Squid Jr.?!"

"Gggghhhh…"

"Girl, like stop it! I said to leave us alone!"

 _They wouldn't talk to me… nor they wouldn't do anything in particular, other than eating and moving_

Knock knock.

Mirii immediately rose her back, turning her head to her left, while her eyes grew and her irises shrunk.

" _Th… the door?!_ " Mirii jumped out from her bed. " _Who could possibly knock on the door in the middle of the night?!_ "

The girl walked, surrounded by the darkness.

" _As if I'm not already frustrated by the fact I can't remember the previous events… the fact that my friends are suffering like this, is making me even more frustrated! I wish I could help them… even Hunley…_ "

The girl stopped.

" _…_ _he seemed as sad as the others…_ "

Her ears rose: sobs were coming from behind the door.

Knock knock.

" _…_ _eh?! Sobs…?_ " Mirii's right hand grabbed the door handle.

Some light came into the room: Grina was standing still, with her eyes full of tears. Her head lowered, as her mouth released another sob.

"… can I talk to you for a moment…?" She sniffed loudly. "I-I can't hold it anymore… if I don't get it out of the way, I'm going to explode! Besides, you have to know about this… a bit sooner than I wanted…"

Mirii's mouth opened wide. Her left hand pulled the door, as she walked alongside it.

"I'll be quick, don't worry…" Grina sighed, as she took some steps forward. "I just hope you don't start complaining to us…"

"That will depend from the statement you are about to say." Mirii's left hand pushed the door, closing it, as the girl turned behind. "Nevertheless, I don't think I'll utilize violence... said method is rather childish, I have to say."

"Uhm-uhm…" Grina sits on the bed, with her hands on her legs.

Mirii's right forefinger pushed a white button, as the ceiling lamp's bulb lights up.

"Then, begin talking." Mirii's arms folded. "I'm listening…"

Grina nodded, as she took a loud sigh.

"Do you remember when you said that me and Barsy have the car under our responsibility, while you rushed back towards Hunry?" Her head rose a bit, facing the girl.

Mirii nodded.

"Well… we brought the car to the mechanic, as you know… and" Grina's head turned to her right. "… of course we received a visit from two Agents…"

"Two Agents?!" Mirii frowned, as she bended forward. "And you two refused to warn me"

"Pl-please!" Sweat jumped out from Grina's head, as her hands went in front of her chest, as her downturned mouth opened. "L-let me explain! It's going to make sense later on! Please!"

Mirii snorted, as her posture lifted.

"… and why those Agents were around the Squid Jr.?!" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Th-they were trying to find us, since they received the urgent mission of taking down that huge goo monster! When they were coming, they stated to have seen us flying up in the air together with the car!" Grina's hands went in between her legs, as her eyes expanded.

"Yes… luckily, the Squid Jr. is rather resistant. You two were stuck inside the car, as far as I can remember…" Mirii's irises went to her right and down. "Although, the Squid Jr. took a large damage… too large to ignore, at least for me." Her irises pointed at the girl.

"Th-they sent a Jet, from what I gathered… and Hunry finished the monster down!" Grina nodded. "Did they told you this?"

"No… hmpf, what a terrible service they did." Mirii's back leaned on the wall, as her eyes closed. "If it wasn't for Hunley, those Stingrays would had occupied Inkopolis in no time!"

"Well… aside from that good news…" Sweat was forming on Grina's forehead, as her irises went up and right. "Th-the Agents were asking many questions to us… and they managed to force us into revealing our treehouse…"

Mirii's eyes opened, as her eyebrows went down.

"WHAT?!" Her teeth gritted. "YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT THE TREEHOUSE?!"

"W-w-w-wait! Wait!" Grina rolled backwards, landing on her feet resting on the floor. "Yo-you must understand"

Mirii's hands went on her head, as multiple veins formed on her forehead.

"Curses! CURSES!" Her right foot stomped the floor. "WHAT DID YOU SAID TO THEM?!"

"Ehm… n-nothing much… just its existence…" Grina fell on her knees, as her hands landed on Mirii's bed and her head went in between her hands. "… however, they said that someone might be sent there for inspecting purposes…"

Mirii's face went pale.

"… n-no… th-they" Her irises shrunk.

"THEY ARE GONNA CONFISCATE THE TREEHOUSE!" Grina let two sobs out. "IT'S DONE FOR! THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"Nnngggghhhh…!" Mirii's right hand covered her mouth. "… no… no, that's not true…"

"It's… and I'm so desperate because of it!" Grina's fists hit the bed, as her head rose back.

Her eyes were watery.

"I fought hard for letting the Inkinators have their own Headquarters… and its existence is about to be erased! COMPLETELY!" Her fists hit the bed. "WHYYYY?! WHY THEY HAD TO COME OF ALL TIMES?! WHYYYY?!" She tilted backwards, as her eyes closed, her head rose and sobs kept on coming out of her mouth.

Mirii's head tilted a bit down, as her mouth opened slightly.

"… Grina…"

"Uhm?!" Grina's head returned forward, as her watery eyes were pointing at Mirii. "Wh-what?!"

"… let's go immediately to Tonna…" Mirii's face darkened.

"At this hour?! She's sleeping!" Grina stands up, as her right wrist drenched her eyes. "And I really don't want"

"Grina, Tonna is the Inkinators' only hope!" Mirii's head rose back, showing her frowning face. "We cannot talk directly to the Agents, ordering them to stop those operations!" She shook her head. "Tonna is a chief, as you know! Her powers could possibly stop any Agents from snooping around that treehouse!"

"Wh-what she can do about it?!" Grina's arms opened. "The other Agents are going to suspect her!"

"… hmpf." Mirii turned behind. "Hypocrite…"

"Huh?!" Grina sniffed loudly. "Me?!"

"Yes. You." Mirii's head rose. "You who keep on saying good things about that treehouse… yet, you surrender at the first apparent obstacle." Her shoulders turned to her left. "Is this what the great Greta would do?! Give up, when there could still be another chance to solve this predicament?!"

Grina's mouth opened gradually.

"If you think it's all over… then, you can return in your room, crying about a failure you wanted." Her shoulders returned forward. "I'll be the one saving that treehouse… with the help of Tonna. I'll try more and more, until I succeeded."

Mirii's right hand was moving towards the door handle.

"That treehouse holds different tools which I cannot bring in this room… tools I'm sure they will be fully utilized, if the situation calls for that." Her hand grabbed the door handle. "It can also act as a temporary location, if I must move out from the Agent Headquarters… in other words, I prefer keeping something valuable instead of letting it being confiscated."

"... wait."

Mirii's right hand kept on grasping the door handle. Grina's head was down, as her face darkened.

"The great Greta never gave up… only Grina."

"… so, is this Greta speaking?" Mirii's head rose, as her eyelids went to the middle.

"Yes." Grina rose her head back, as her eyebrows were down. "And Greta says that no matter all the bullship they are gonna send to us, the treehouse is a treasure she will never give to her enemies!" Her right thumb rests on her chest.

"… very well." Mirii's head turned to her right. "Then, come here quickly. I want to start this fight now… I'll not give them any room to fight back!"


	270. Treehouse Trouble - Chapter 1

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii was walking on the hallway, while wearing pajamas and frowning a bit. Grina yawned loudly, as her right hand covered her mouth. Her eyelids were in the middle.

"Mirii… are you sure we are supposed to go around the hallway…?" Slowly, she turned her shoulders to her right for a moment. "I-I do feel a bit watched… as if we shouldn't"

"Forget about that impression." Mirii's head rose. "I intend finishing this beginning move as soon as possible, so I can immediately reach my bed and begin my sleep…"

Her head turned to her left, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Also, I do not have the patience to deal with your antics…"

"How could you treat me like this…?!" Grina's eyebrows "smiled", as her mouth downturned. "I have been ship for all this evening… do you want to see me becoming even more desperate…?!"

"Hmpf." Mirii's head turned forward. "I don't find enjoyment in seeing others' suffer… that question is really making me think you aren't aware of who I'm…"

"I know that, you silly…!" Grina nodded, as she sighed. "It's just…" Her head lowered. "… I-I'm so worried about that treehouse… th-the glorious days I-I want to keep as much as possible… th-the living diary I would never throw away…!" Her head rose back.

"Your nostalgia is something I would control, if I was in you…" Mirii turned to her right. "I even told you about this, before… it seems that trying to make you see your own errors is only wasting my own time. I'll no longer repeat myself."

Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her small downturned mouth rose a bit.

"Sheesh… I'm not really that desperate, you know… I know that I shouldn't think too much about nostalgia…"

"I could help you getting rid of that completely." Mirii's eyes closed. "It depends on you. Personally, I would understand if I'm strong enough to"

"Bu-but nostalgia is giving me hope…!" Grina bended forward. "I-I would feel so uncertain, if I forget about nostalgia…"

"… fine." Mirii's eyes opened. "Others' affairs aren't a concern of mine. As long as none of those people are trying to interfere with my plans."

Grina yawned loudly.

"Groan… I'm getting so tired…" Her right forefinger's left side rubbed her right, closed eye. "Can I sleep for a moment on the ground…? I'm almost falliiing..."

"Permission denied." Mirii stops in front of a door. "Now, enough talking… my plan is about to start." Her left forefinger went towards the door.

Knock knock.

Mirii's mouth sealed, as her posture lifted. Grina was bending forward, with her arms a bit waving back and forth. Steps were heard from behind the door… then, the door opened: Tonna was staring down, while wearing light-purple pajamas with stars spread around it.

Her eyelids were down to the middle, as her irises were watching Mirii raising her head a bit.

"… you…?" Tonna's eyes blinked, as her head pointed Grina briefly, returning on the previous position. "Mirii…?"

"Tonna, let us in… I'll explain everything as quickly as possible." Mirii nodded. "I'm already sacrificing all this precious time, which I could had used for sleeping…"

Tonna took some steps backwards, as her right hand covered her face's right side.

"Ugh… sigh… you couldn't just wait… you had to get here…"

Mirii passed the door, followed by Grina which closed the door right behind.

"Tonna, please listen to me. This matter is vital for Inkinators' operations." Mirii nodded. "Especially the one regarding Project Neo's complete stop."

"Yeah… yeah…" Tonna yawned loudly, as her left hand covered her mouth, while she sat on her bed with her eyes closed. "Be quick… I'm already seeing myself enjoying those relaxing baths…"

"Very well." Mirii's eyes closed. "Tonna… you must stop Agents from inspecting our treehouse."

"Wh-what…?" Tonna yawned again, as her eyes were closed. "Treehouse…?"

"Yes, Inkinators' official Headquarters." Mirii folded her arms, as her eyes opened and her head rose. "You know about the previous Stingray attack in Inkopolis, right?"

"Uh… yeah… I do…" Tonna bended forward. "I… sent… the jet…"

Mirii's head tilted to her left.

"… Tonna?"

The woman lifted her posture, as her eyes opened slightly.

"Huh? Wh-what?" Tonna yawned with her mouth wide open.

Mirii frowned a bit.

"Tonna, stand up. That way you will not fall asleep."

"Grumplf… grumf…" Slowly, Tonna stands up. "Ah… you were saying about a house… and Agents…"

"I was talking about our Treehouse!" Mirii's head lowered, frowning even more. "Can you pay attention, Tonna?!"

"Why would ya… scream at me…?!" The woman was stumbling. "I… grumf… zzz…"

"Tonna!" Mirii snorted.

The woman jumped, as her eyebrows went down and her eyes were closed.

"Oooohh, would ya shu' up an'…" Tonna stumbled even more.

She fell on her bed with her back. Loud snores were coming from her… several veins popped out from Mirii's forehead.

"Grina, give me a hand." Mirii turned behind. "I can't lift"

Grina's eyes were closed, as she was sitting on a chair, with her head down.

"… zzz… zzz…"

Mirii's right hand covered her eyes.

" _If I don't do something quick, I'll fall asleep too… and I'll get a terrible headache to deal with, too!_ " Her right hand slid down. " _I'm going to wake up Tonna… I just need to mention the Treehouse…_ "

The girl walked in front of the woman, as her hands grabbed Tonna's shoulders.

"Wake up, Tonna." Mirii's hands shook Tonna back and forth, as her eyelids were in the middle. "I'm almost done with the discussion. Don't make my efforts go to a waste…"

"Grumpf… stop it… I'm listening…" Tonna snorted, as her eyebrows went slightly down and her head turned to her right.

"… are you sure?" Mirii's head rose.

"Yeah… treehouse… Agents… yeah…" Tonna snored.

" _It seems I can finally conclude this speech._ " Mirii took a quick breath. "Tonna, once you wake up… make sure those Agents will never get to the Treehouse. I'll explain more later on, ok?"

"Zzzz… ronf… uh-huh… no Agents… aroun'…" Tonna turned, with her stomach down. "Zzzz…"

" _… bah. I wish I could had said more about this… at the same time, this ridiculous situation is giving me that headache even faster than anticipated._ " Slowly, Mirii turned behind. " _That's all I could do… now, I must reach the bed… before I end up sleeping on the floor… like a complete imbecile…_ "


	271. Treehouse Trouble - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The door opened slowly, gradually tilting to the right.

"I'll pay a visit to Mirii in the meantime!" Hun passed the door, as he was turning behind. "Don't make me worried, Fara! I'll reach the canteen as soon as possible!"

"Don' worry, big bro! I just nee' to feed Skippy a bit… I'll be th' one reachin' th' canteen before ya!" Fara's voice was coming from behind the door.

Hun smiled a bit.

"Alright, see you later!" His right hand pulled the door. " _I'm so lucky to have a sister that mature…_ " He began walking to his right, as his eyes closed. " _I don't think I could teach her anything new… I just hope she will not find me too useless, then!_ "

His eyes opened wide.

" _How could I thought of that?! My sister would NEVER find me useless!_ " His head shook quickly. " _I know her for a long time! She's always there for me! I-I'm always important for her!_ "

Hun smiled, as his eyes closed.

"Oh, good morning Hun."

"Oh?" His eyes opened, as his mouth opened a bit.

Tonna was standing still with her mouth smiling and her eyes looking directly on Hun. Her hands were grasping her hips.

"Good morning Tonna!" Hun nodded, keeping his smile. "How are you today?"

"Well…" She folded her arms, as her head turned to her left, her eyelids lowered to the middle and her downturned mouth shrunk, raising a bit. "… not great… just fine."

"Wh-why that face?" Hun's head tilted to his right a bit.

"… I was about to meet Mirii." Tonna's head returned forward, as her mouth smiled. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Hun nodded twice, as his smiling mouth opened. "I wanted to wait for her at the canteen, actually… but I could keep you some company."

"Uhm… I was expecting you to reach her door, to be honest." Tonna's downturned eyebrows rose. "Why you wanted to go to the canteen, first?"

"Ah! Ehm…" Hun lowered his head, while smiling widely, as his cheeks blushed and his irises were staring at the floor. "… I-I didn't wanted to startle Mirii with my arrival… I-I mean, she might be in the middle of preparing herself and"

"I see, I see." Tonna's eyes closed while smiling. "That was very clear to me, Hun!" She nodded once. " _He's just as shy as ever… I guess that my presence is giving him more courage._ "

"Let's go, then!" Hun turned behind. "I can't hide that I'm rather hungry…" He began walking forward.

"Oh-oh, you are starving for food today, hmm?" Tonna giggled, as she began walking, with her head tilting slightly to her left and her eyes closed.

"Yes!" Hun nodded. "For breakfast, I feel like eating a bit more of those sweets they serve at the table than usual!"

"I see…" Tonna's eyes opened, as her irises tilted upwards. "Come to think of it… I do have a large hunger myself! Maybe an extra donut or two wouldn't hurt at all…"

Hun nodded, looking at the right corner: from there, Mirii walked out of it. Her head rose a bit, her mouth opened.

"Good morning, Hunley." She smiled. "Also to you, Tonna." Her head pointed at the woman, briefly.

"Good morning Mirii!" Hun waved his right hand.

"Good morning." Tonna smiled.

"Me and Tonna were just going to pay you a visit!" Hun's pace increased in speed, reaching Mirii in a second.

"I see…" Mirii's mouth flattened slightly. "… and why Tonna wanted to see me, exactly?" Her head turned towards Tonna.

"It's about yesterday…" Tonna walked, stopping near Hun's right side. "… let's talk about it in my office, ok? Right after breakfast."

Mirii nodded, as her arms folded.

"Sure, I have no tasks to do this morning…" Her eyes closed. "… however, this afternoon, me and my friends have a test exam to attend."

"OH NO!" Hun jumped, as his face became paler. "I FORGOT ABOUT IT!" His hands went on his head.

"YOU DO?!" Mirii's eyes expanded, as her jaw dropped. "N-no!"

"I-I'm trouble!" Hun began stepping in place, as sweat jumped out of his head. "I-I completely forgot to study… w-wait, what was the subject again?!"

"Math…" Mirii's teeth bit her lips' right side. "… curses! You can't"

"Wait, wait!" Tonna's hands were moving back and forth. "Don't panic! I already solved the problem in the first place!"

"Huh?!" Hun turned his shoulders to his right. "How?! You were here with us, all this time!"

"No… do you remember I was your teacher when you first became an Agent?" Tonna's eyes closed.

"Yes…" Hun nodded. "… although, you never explained to me why you left the job."

"Because I had so much work to do, I couldn't possibly prepare any lessons, properly!" A sweat drop appears on Tonna's right side of her head. "Not to mention, how you 4 keep on getting involved into missions… you have barely any time to study properly."

"We know that already, Tonna…" Mirii nodded. "What that information has to do with our problem?"

"Simple! By keeping that in mind, I asked the teacher to go easy on you for this test exam… basically, it's going to be more of a lesson than an exam!" Tonna smiled, chuckling. "The only thing is to know at least something…"

"Tonna, this is supposed to be an exam…" Mirii lowered her head, frowning. "I refuse to receive needless help for a task created for perfection." She snorted. "I refuse to even think of the remotely idea that I received any advantages from someone!"

"Well, if you think to be ready, the teacher could still give you the normal test exam…" Tonna shrugged. "… but you know that this one isn't really an exam, right?"

"I know that I'll receive credits if I successfully pass it." Mirii rose her head. "I'm made for mastering information and logic, including Math. I do not want to disappoint my expectations."

"I'm not sure if I agree with your… determination." Tonna sighed. "I never pushed myself that far."

"Tonna, me and Hunley must eat breakfast… we need all the energy we can take for preparing ourselves properly for the exam." Mirii's head rose. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, I don't think I'll survive until lunch without a nice dose of donuts!" Tonna chuckles, as she turned behind.

"… I don't think I ever saw you eating a considerable amount of food for breakfast." Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"Eh eh." Tonna began walking.

Hun and Mirii followed her from behind.

"I may get busy way too easily with this job…" Tonna's right arm rose a bit, same for her right forefinger. "But when I'm not submerged by work, I can concede myself some freedom!"

Mirii snorted.

"In other words, you eat without any self-control…?"

"W-well, it's not like I invade the whole canteen or anything!" Sweat jumped out from Tonna's head. "Bu-but some extra donuts can't really do me all that bad, right?! Besides, I know they are made with extreme quality… as fresh as a donut could be!"

" _Uhm… why I'm having the impression that I'm forgetting something…?_ " Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes closed. " _As if I already saw this… … hmpf, I'm not known for following fantasies._ " Her head rose back and her eyes opened. " _I'm seen as the Perfection Seeker… and after breakfast, I must protect a crucial element for my future operations: the Inkinators' Treehouse!_ " Her face frowned a bit.


	272. Treehouse Trouble - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Groan… this night…"

Grina was walking forward, with her back and neck slightly bending forward, as her eyes were closed. Bars was walking on the girl's right side: his head was turned to his left.

"Girl, like… do ya wanna stand on the bed for a moment or somethin'?" His downturned mouth rose slightly.

"No… I have to protect our treehouse. As soon as possible." Her eyes opened, as her eyebrows rose. "I was thinking of upping the treehouse into an instant-splatting machine… you know, getting all the goodies out of the wonder box, polishing them a bit." Her head turned to her right. "I want my wish to be materialized in front of my very own eyes, instead of my very own brain!"

"Eh eh!" Bars turned his head forward, while grinning and closing his eyes. "In other words, Defense Treehouse: Trials of the ink! Like, sign me in on the party too: I blast out the non-freshness with booming and rolling!"

"I'm not seeing this as a game…" Grina's eyebrows "smiled". "That treehouse is the milestone of my entire life! Going from ship to land! I-I'm not looking forward another period of storms!"

"Girl, do ya think I would sneeze at our Treehouse? No way from this Bars!" He shakes his head. "Like, I'm not just awesome because I say it… the awesomeness comes also from the team I belong to! The team and the imposing base!"

"I thought you were a bit more humble than this…" Grina's eyebrows lowered slightly for a moment. "… whatever." Her eyebrows rose, as her mouth smiled. "I shouldn't complain about this… guess that there are more ways to be friendly."

"Right on that part, girl!" Bars chuckles.

Grina giggles.

"I can't really rest, though…" Her head turned forward, lowering a bit. "Not even after thinking all those measures to take… I'm afraid that we are gonna get into another needless fight with Mirii."

"Why?" Bars' opened his mouth a bit. "Didn't you mentioned"

"Yes, yes, I did and I still confirm that." Her head turned to her right. "Knowing Miss Perfection, however, she'll never agree to attack any Agents trying to enter our Treehouse… thus, she will effectively stop us from putting up any means of defenses!"

"Eh eh, like… I give you the lead for that." Bars showed his teeth, as his eyes closed and a sweat drop appears on his head's right side. "I remember too well about her lessons…"

"She'll not touch you in front of me!" Grina frowned. "I can't stand her excessive tyranny over everyone, just because someone mentions an innocent idea! Really, that treatment is something I hate"

"Girl, we are gettin' in the canteen… do ya want to scream that out loud?" Bars' hands went inside his pockets.

"Bah… I don't mind that…" Grina's irises shrunk a bit, tilting to her left, as her eyebrows were down and her eyelids lowered near the middle. "… I do have the wish to mention this, since it's really hurting me… and I'm definitively not looking forward another quarrel with her." She sighed loudly.

"Hey hey, Mirii and Hunter are over there." Bars' right hand rose from his pocket, as his right arm waved left and right.

"Oh…" Grina's irises turned forward, as her eyebrows rose slightly. "… yeah, let's go there, Barsy."

"Without food?" Bars turned his head to his left.

Grina sealed her mouth, passing near Inklings sitting on a chair near a table. Mirii's head rose, with her irises bouncing on Bars and Grina alternatively.

"I was wondering where you two have been…" Mirii's head tilted towards Grina. "Did something happened?"

Grina sits on the chair to the right, facing Hun.

"No… I just took some extra minutes of sleep." Grina's elbow landed on the table, as her hands covered her eyes. "Uuuugghhh… when you woke me up, I couldn't find my sleep for hours…"

"… do you wanted to sleep on a chair?!" Mirii frowned.

"I really should had told you that, earlier… siiiigh, I'm eating my tentacles right now!" Grina's hands slid down from her eyes.

"Ehm… shouldn't you eat breakfast, instead?" Hun tilted his head to his left.

Grina's eyes were looking at him, as her mouth flattened.

"Hunry… I'm not very hungry…" Her back leaned towards the chair's backrest, as her head rose and watched the ceiling. "I'm so stressed because of today…"

"Th-the test exam?!" Hun's mouth opened wide. "Did you forget to study?!"

"The test exam…? … ah, yes. We got that this afternoon…" Her head returned forward. "… I did took a look at the books. That's, when I wasn't throwing myself to the bed, once I stepped in my room."

"… I wasn't expecting you taking such duty, this lightly…" Mirii's head rose.

"Oh sure, because those previous days were all walks in the park!" Grina's arms folded on the table, as her head rests on the right one. "… groan… I'm not that allergic to books, mind you… but when I'm dealing with the craziest ship, I have to throw my energy at it! Can you tell me, how I'm going to be a Master if I'm pulled through hills and plains, all the time?"

"You would still try to study…" Mirii's eyes closed. "I would never let any obstacles stop me from learning through years of experience."

"Go figure… I'm almost thinking to be capable of predicting the future, by listening your statement." Grina's eyes closed, as her head sunk a bit more from behind her arms.

"Excuse me?!" Mirii opened her eyes, while frowning.

"Please, leave me alone… I'm thinking about that Treehouse…" A sigh came from Grina.

"What are you thinking, exactly?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"… once I get there, I could put that nice Tri-Splattershot Wall System above the door..." Grina's head rose, as her irises were looking at Mirii.

Mirii's irises shrunk, her eyes expanded, as her mouth opened wide for a moment.

"I order you to forget about that ridiculous idea!" Veins popped out from her forehead. "I cannot proceed with my operations if you are making the Inkinators as the Agents' primary targets!"

"At least I tried." Grina's eyes closed. "Now, should I let my fears have the best of me or listening to my friends…?"

"Of course you must listen to us!" Mirii nodded. "Drop that idea: I'm already dealing with the situation."

"Bu-but what if those Agents will reach the treehouse without any warnings?!" Grina's eyebrows went up. "Yo-you have to"

"I mentioned this to Tonna… she's in her office right now, since she received a call from one of her colleagues." Mirii's right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it. "I'm sure there is no need to further add more defenses on the Treehouse…"

"You are sure… I'm not!" Grina frowned a bit. "That's the difference, at the end. Will you do something to make me think that things will go truly well?!"

"… hmpf." Mirii's head rose. "You kept on mentioning the need for friends… yet you refuse to trust them as much as"

"No, no!" Grina's head shakes rapidly. "I trust my friends, I really do!" Her fingers fell on her chest. "It's just… I need more than trust. Who said that Tonna will take care of that fully? What if she is needed in other places?"

"She promised me to deal with the problem… after breakfast, I'll go to her office and give her the treehouse's last details to remember. From there, me and Tonna will come up with"

"What if they do send Agents during the morning?!" Grina's teeth gritted, as her eyebrows went up. "I can't take"

"Ssssssh!" Mirii's eyebrows were down. "Let's stop talking… someone might hear us."

Grina sighed, as her eyes closed, while nodding.


	273. Treehouse Trouble - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Again, thank you for coming with me, Hunley." Mirii's eyes were closed, while she was smiling widely, as her head pointed to her right. "I really appreciate the fact that you are interested into finding a solution…"

"Well, I do like that house as well!" Hun nodded, while smiling and closing his eyes for a moment. "I find that a nice place for hanging out…"

"I'm glad you have a positive view on our treehouse." Mirii's hands went on her laps. "I did design the treehouse for the most part, leaving the rest to my other friends… receiving positive feedback does prove that my skills are as worth as I originally suspected."

"I would have never doubted that!" Hun chuckles, as he looks forward. "I know you would never disappoint me…"

Mirii blushes a lot, as her mouth opened wide.

"D-did you really think of that… about me?!" Her mouth sealed.

"Ehm…" Hun blushes, as he slightly grins and closes his eyes for a moment. "… yes?"

Mirii blushes even more, as her irises went down and right.

"Oh, Hunley… I-I'm surprised about"

"Mirii, isn't that the door leading to Tonna's office?" Hun's right forefinger pointed at a door situated in front of him.

"Hmm?" Mirii's head turned forward, as her eyes were seeing the door.

She stood still, watching the door for at least 2 seconds… before her shoulders turned to her right.

"Hunley, I don't want to enter inside Tonna's office just yet…" She smiled, as her eyebrows went up. "I wanted to say something, before doing that."

"Oh…" Hun's shoulders turned to his left. "Sure, it's fine by me! I'm listening…" He smiled a bit.

Mirii blushes, as her eyes slightly sparkled.

"I was saying that I was surprised about the fact you have such opinion towards me…" Her own hands clasped. "I-I'm glad to not have disappointed my best friend… and"

The door tilted backwards, as Tonna was right behind it: her downturned eyebrows rose and her mouth opened a bit.

"Oh, there you are!" The woman pulled the door even more. "I was about to look for you."

Mirii immediately turned forward, while lowering her head and frowning a lot.

"… ggrrrr…" Slowly, her lips rose a little, showing her gritted teeth.

"What's the matter, Mirii…?" Tonna's right eyebrow lowered. "Are you still worried about your treehouse?"

"I'm also worried!" Hun took a step forward. "But that will go away, if we get things"

"Ha ha ha, Hun…" A sweat drop appears on Tonna's left side of her head, as her eyes closed. "… why don't you and Mirii come here? I brought too many donuts and I don't want to force myself eating them…"

"Hmpf!" Mirii's head rose. "I already mentioned my dislike for those sweets… besides, me and Hunley took a regular breakfast, earlier." Her eyes squeezed a bit. "I refuse to assimilate more food than needed. My performances would drop drastically…"

"Sigh… I had the feeling." Tonna opened her arms a bit, as her mouth downturned, her teeth were gritted and her eyebrows were up. "Alright, alright… I'll spare both of you!"

"Phew!" Hun's forehead was covered in sweat. "I can't think of eating more… I-I would puke all down!"

"Yuck!" Tonna's hands covered her mouth, as she took some steps backwards. "Get inside, before I do!"

"Oops…!" Hun downturned his mouth, as his eyebrows rose. "Sorry, Tonna…"

"Don't worry, don't worry…" Tonna's eyes closed.

The two Inklings walked, entering inside the room, as Tonna pushed the door back with her right hand.

"So, before you finish to mention the last details…" The woman walked towards a desk, located behind the two. "… let me provide some quick updates."

Mirii sits on the left office chair, as her hands land on her legs. Her head was turning, pointing at Tonna passing the desk and sitting on a larger office chair. Her arms fell on the chair's arms.

"While I was in my office, I found some time to check today's mission list: from there, I found Mission N. 57 which is an inspection in a suspicious building located on the top of this tall tree… is the treehouse located in Ink Avenue?"

"Yes." Mirii nodded, as she bended forward. "I hope you can truly stop this mission…"

"Well… I can only postpone it, really." Tonna sighed.

"What?!" Mirii frowned. "Can't you make this whole inspection a private matter, just like what you did with the Squid Jr.?! Can you decide which Agent can be sent over there?!"

"Unfortunately, this mission is assigned to another chief…" Tonna shrugged. "I can't do anything, except asking for a postpone… and even then, the chief in charge could just deny my request with ease."

"Curses!" Mirii stands up. "We can't let them in! I need that treehouse and its gadgets for my fight against Project Neo!"

"I know, I know… although, I was thinking of one solution." Tonna bended forward, as her elbows landed on her desk and her fists went on her mouth. "Can you just pick up everything illegal and hide it?"

"Picking…" Mirii's eyes looked down for a moment. "… as extreme as it sounds, this might be the only action we can do." Her eyes closed. "But I'm afraid that said plan might not be enough… especially if they know the treehouse's location. After the first inspection, some Agents might decide to visit the treehouse without any warning. That could mean, being caught inside the treehouse for saying anything related to Project Neo."

"Uhm… yes, I can see that…" Tonna's mouth downturned, as her fists lowered. "Perhaps, I advise to just create another treehouse"

"No." Mirii frowned a bit. "I already know that no other treehouse could be replaced with the original one… its structure is perfect for my gadgets and various accessories."

"Th-then what you want me to do?!" Tonna's arms opened wide, as her eyebrows went on her forehead. "Just know that I don't want to see my rank going caput! Not only that, I don't want to miss my chance to find Ursula!"

Mirii's head lowered, as her right forefinger was resting on her right cheek, as her left hand was grabbing her right elbow.

"… who knows about this street name?"

"Yo-you mean Ink Avenue…?" Tonna's irises shrunk a bit, as she swallows silently. "… right now, this name is not yet known by everyone except the chiefs."

Mirii's head rose back.

"Is it possible to change it?"

Tonna's mouth downturned a lot, as her eyes got a bit watery.

"Oooohh… d-darn it…"

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"You… you knew about this solution, don't you?!" She frowned a lot, while snorting. "Why you said a lie, earlier?!"

"B-because th-that solution is extremely risky…" Tonna shivered. "You can actually impose a change… in this case, a street name." She nodded jerkily. "But you need a really shiny justification for that…" Her hands began rubbing. "All the chiefs must be called urgently, which puts our reputations at stake… then it's going to be a never-ending discussion, until everyone agrees with one solution."

Sweat was jumping from Tonna's head.

"Pl-please, Mirii… f-forget about that treehouse! Don't make me get on everyone's nerves… I-I wanted so much to have a nice, friendly image in front of th-them!"

Mirii folded her arms, as her eyes squeezed slightly.

"… you can choose to not help… but in return, I'll mention this act of treason at the Shrine." Her head rose. "A shame I was forced to give you menaces… after the previous events, I thought you would never care that much about your rank."

"Aaaaaaahhh…" Tonna's elbows land on her desk, as her hands went on her head's sides. "Will I ever get something easy to do for once?! Will I?!"


	274. Treehouse Trouble - Chapter 5

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Knock knock._

Mirii walked towards the door, as her right hand grabbed the handle. The door turned backwards, as Bars and Grina were both standing in front of the girl.

"What's up with the call?" Grina moved forward, passing Mirii and looking at Hun sitting on the bed. "You were almost screaming your words!"

"I'll explain everything, as soon as everyone is ready for this briefing session…" Mirii pushed the door, closing it.

"Like, I wanted to just read some lines of Math… but I can't lie that briefings do spark my attention more!" Bars chuckles, as his hands entered inside his pockets.

"Of course I do not intend prolonging this briefing for way too much…" Mirii's head rose. "The more time we have, the more we can do until the Agents' arrival."

"Oh, it's about the treehouse…" Grina walked near Hun, sitting on his left side. "Yeah, go ahead: I want to listen up all the jazz going on!"

"Me and Hunley talked with Tonna…" Mirii's arms folded. "She found a mission where Agents are supposed to inspect our treehouse… together with the general details, also a street name."

"Sigh…" Grina's head lowered, as her eyebrows went up. "I knew that information was way too hot to give them like nothing… me and my big mouth!" Her head rose back, as her eyes went a bit watery. "I-I was panicking way too much in front of them… and I spilled the beans, thinking to just save me and Barsy!"

"Grina, I'm not mad at your mistake…" Mirii's eyes closed. "In fact, I do not even care about it at this point."

Grina bended forward.

"But if I kept my mouth shut, this"

"Grina, do not make me repeat my previous sentences… as I said earlier, time is really important in this case." Her eyes closed. "I want that treehouse saved at all costs!"

"… don't tell me there is still something we can do about a street name…?" Grina's left hand pushed her left tentacle. "I don't believe in that… I said that out loud! There is no way those"

"Tonna can request a street name change if she has valid reasons behind it." Mirii nodded. "Although, it's rather risky… that's why we must decide how to proceed from here on out, carefully. We must decide which street name should be used instead of Ink Avenue…" Her head turned to her left, raising a bit. "A street name which has a treehouse in the area…"

"Nice!" Grina's mouth opened. "I'm not gonna lie though… I don't know much about Inkopolis as you do…" Her cheeks puffed, as her hand rested on her right palm and her irises looked to her left. "I always wished to explore it a bit more… it looks so active and cheerful, it does give me a nice vibe of adventure."

"I know Inkopolis…" A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side of her head. "… unfortunately, not as deeply. I know more the other side of Inkopolis, since that's where I lived originally. Besides, I wouldn't never give too much attention to treehouses… I find this one just fine as it is."

"Girl, like… I think I know a street name to use." Bars' smiling mouth rose.

"You do?!" Mirii's head turned to her right, watching Bars. "Which one?!"

"Heh… it's been centuries since I ever saw that treehouse…" Bars' irises went up, as his hands went behind his neck. "Like, I remember being all so talky about it with my childhood friends… the few ones I had at the time!" He chuckles.

"Really?" Grina's head tilted to her left. "Why would you talk so much about a treehouse…?"

"Because that wasn't any normal treehouse you know." His head tilted down, as his eyes were watching Grina. "It's a haunted one!"

"Whoa!" Grina's mouth opened wide. "A haunted treehouse?! I want that as the second treehouse!" She smiled widely, as her eyes sparkled.

"Eh eh! Like…" Bars' eyes closed. "That house was already a bit ancient when I saw it as a kid… but I'm sure that the Ghost House is still there in all its glory."

"A treehouse already that old couldn't possibly be staying there in the present time…" Mirii's eyebrows lowered slightly. "What it makes you say such statement?"

"Girl, there is no way that one of my relics from my past would ever be removed!" Bars chuckles, as he folded his arms. "No, not just a relic… it's THE trial of da Squid!" He nodded. "Like, I always wanted to check that treehouse and be able to say I'm da Squid with da ink, in front of my friends! Yeah…" His eyes closed. "… I would had conquer it and call it Bars' Fresh House, after a quick cleanin' and managin'."

"Wow! You were ambitious as a kid!" Grina's eyes sparkled, as her fists were in front of her opened mouth.

Bars' laughed loudly, as he grins.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind attempting that childhood quest, nowadays…" His eyes opened. "I can bet on all my videogames that the house is real, soooo… like, I already know how to design that relic"

"You will design nothing." Mirii's head shook, while frowning. "I'll be the one deciding its fate… which is to look like Inkinators' original HQ."

"Whoa, for real?!" Bars' mouth opened wide. "Like… talk about not agreeing with that!" His eyebrows went down a bit. "Girl, that treehouse has Bars' name on it! I'm the one who got this idea of"

Mirii's face darkened. Bars' mouth sealed immediately.

"Bars… I'm not in the mood for your antics… don't make me use inevitable, severe punishments on your disgusting egoistic behavior…"

"Ehm…" Bars' mouth showed his teeth, slightly from the bottom-left side, while gritting. "… wait, what was your original plans, exactly?"

"… hmpf." The darkness faded away from Mirii's face. "Those Agents must not learn about our treehouse… my plan is to pick another one, decorate it to make it appear as a livable building." She nodded. "It must be kept as such, until the Agents will forget about it."

Her head rose.

"Am I clear on this?"

"Girl, like…" Bars' mouth downturned. "I wished so much to have that treehouse as mine… I could had gotten its turf, if it wasn't for its scary appearance and my childish fears!" His eyes closed.

"Bars, I could just discard your relic of the past as one… if it doesn't meet my criteria." Mirii's head lowered, while frowning slightly. "I do not put my foot on unworthy pieces of wood… my memories shall never have episodes of self-delusions."

"Uhm… I guess the treehouse will be fine…" Bars shrugged, as his hands entered inside his pockets. "… I imagine that having some dust here and there… but that wouldn't be a huge problem for ya, right?"

"Of course I'll be more pleased if the treehouse is properly cleaned." Mirii's head turned towards Hun, then Grina. "We are going to pick up some of the reserve furniture, if Bars' treehouse passes my test."

"Furniture… from treehouse to treehouse?!" Grina's eyes expanded. "That stuff squishes more than a Dynamo Roller! I ain't gonna push them around!"

"I would never force any of us into doing such unnecessary work…" Mirii's head rose, while snorting. "Instead, I'll utilize the power of technology for accomplish such tasks."

Mirii coughed, as her head lowered and her eyes closed.

"Now, enough talk. Bars, reveal the street name… we are all going there and give it a quick check." Her eyes opened. "The fight for our treehouse officially begins."


	275. Treehouse Trouble - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"So, how did Tonna gave us the freedom, again?" Grina's hands were moving a bit around, as she was walking on the sidewalk.

"I wouldn't butcher those terms…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Using freedom instead of permission is a rather unclear, not accurate way to express yourself."

"Whatever." Grina shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I was waiting for another occasion to walk around freely."

Bars was walking, near Grina's left side. Mirii was walking from behind him and Hun was on Mirii's right side. All were wearing a jacket, with the zips all the way up, and long-sleeved pants. A car zoomed by on the road to the right, moving forward.

"I could go to an ice-cream vendor and get some sweety treats… I could go to the cinema and watch a nice movie." Her shoulders turned to her left, as her eyebrows and mouth were a bit up. "Do you want me to release the whole list of goodies in my mind?"

"Hmpf. I was already aware of your inclination towards unproductive actions…" Mirii's head rose. "However, we are not out of the Headquarters because of indifference towards utility… I will not rest, nor I will dedicate my efforts towards another activities, until I can clearly see that the treehouse is safe from others' inopportune intrusions."

"Sheesh, you didn't need to cite a dictionary over me…" Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle. "I think it would be the best for all Squids, if we are not forced to learn all those phrases as words."

"I take care about my speech as much as I take care of my image." Mirii's eyes closed. "I always strive to adjust all those imperfections, which they seem to override all my expectations…"

"Really? I thought you were getting a bit more… normal." Grina's shoulders turned forward. "I guess it's too soon to"

"What do you mean by that statement?!" Mirii frowned, as her eyes opened. "I can see what normality is, unlike your lack of any logical perspectives!"

"Uff… I'm not really looking forward to that kind of discussion…" Grina shrugged, as her head lowered a bit. "Sorry, Miss Perfection… Greta is looking for some fresh news, mainly some groovy mystery chase through the dark."

"A chase in the dark…?" Hun's head turned to his right a bit. "We have to chase someone…?"

"Groan…" Several sweat drop appeared on Grina's back of her head. "Hunry, sometimes I wonder how can you even breathe without knowing the wonders of our society. Although, I'm shivering already… especially with the idea of learning the answer."

"… eh?" Hun's irises shrunk a bit, as his mouth flattened.

"Grina, be quiet." Mirii snorted. "I don't tolerate meaningless dialogues… right now, I'm thinking about what to do if the treehouse is usable or not."

"Like, the treehouse isn't that far away from ours!" Bars' hands entered inside his pockets. "I can't wait to see that relic from my past, once again…"

"I wonder who ever created the treehouse…" Grina's head rose up. "I remember that we three worked hard to get ours done…"

"Actually, our treehouse did had a foundation… I don't dare to take credits for a result I didn't create." Mirii's head turned a bit to her left. "The elevator connecting to our treehouse and the garage, as well as most of the tools spread throughout our propriety… those were already there."

"You know, now that you mention it…" Grina's shoulders turned to her left. "Who was the owner of our treehouse? I would like to meet such person, one of those days…"

"I remember investigating on the matter, to make sure that no one would ever return in our treehouse and basically deny our propriety…" Mirii's head turned forward. "However, my investigations never went too far from the very vague, initial clues I found… and over time, I just lost my interest into the matter."

"A Mirii who's not curious? That's news for our ears!" Grina's mouth opened a bit.

"Aside the fact we had several commissions to finish and my personal strive for obtaining the newest gadgets... I also noticed that days, even some months passed by. From that, I concluded that the owner would never return in our treehouse and claim it… thus, the reason behind my lack of interest regarding such history." Mirii nodded.

"Gee, can't you just say that you don't care about it, anymore…?" Grina's eyes closed as a sweat drop appeared on her head's right side. "It happens to me many times as well! It's something ordinary, you know!"

"Tsk… I had reasons, thus I would have seen them as wastes if I couldn't tell them out loud." Mirii's eyes squeezed. "I can't stand leaving my resources completely ignored…"

"Oh, I'm seeing a house over there!" Hun's right forefinger pointed forward, a bit tilted upwards. "Is that the place where we have to go?"

"Right on target, dude!" Bars chuckles. "Like, you see? I told you that the house wasn't that far away from ours!"

Mirii's irises were staring at the treehouse: the roof had a large hole on the right side, windows without the glass showing a thick darkness, a rope ladder coming from the entrance and almost touching the grass. Mirii's eyebrows went down, as her head rose.

"Bars, I do not approve that house… aside the fact that anyone would immediately tell that no one would ever live in such ancient apartment, thus ruining my plans… I refuse to be associated with dust and obsolete." She snorted.

"Girl, like… it's not true it's all that ancient!" Bars' head shook. "Just recently, they added a rope ladder! Back then, I had to climb up and up!"

"Ooooh, I would had more fun doing that way…!" Grina's fists were in front of her chest, as her shoulders turned to her left. "I would had gotten wild… and that's what I like from extreme fun!"

Mirii's head shook slowly, as her teeth slightly shows and her eyes squeezed a bit.

" _I have no choice, despite the apparent looks… I have to take a look inside._ " Her eyes closed. " _I hope that I'll naturally say to take this apartment as part of my plans…_ "


	276. Treehouse Trouble - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Nnngghhh… I-I can't take this one lightly… if I refuse to take this house as vital part of my plans, th-then what other house will?! I-I can't think of any valid alternatives… no! Perfection doesn't operate through any panic status… I-I'm a calm Squid! I know everything concerning concentration!_

 _… nnggghh… if only I had more time… I would had gone through the entire city, looking for the best place to build a treehouse from scratch! I own different gadgets which would help me accomplish such task. Curses this immense predicament! I-I really don't want to be compared to dust…_

 _At this point, though… I cannot have both. My choices are two… risking the treehouse or risking to ruin my image. No, not risking the treehouse... risking that and all my tools of perfection! Such risk is really taking away my breath… it's way too strong to stop with the second risk._

 _W-wait…! I-I can't say the results now! I… I-I need to think about it! Very accurately too… … nngghh… I'm running out of decision time… I must speak. Now._

"Due to a very tight schedule, I believe this treehouse possesses all the requirements for being our temporary Headquarters, until the Agent threat has been completely vanquished." Mirii nodded, as the girl stood in front of the tree.

"Heh! Today I wouldn't even be sure how to recognize Mirii…" Grina's wrists were on her hips, as her head shakes slowly. "A Mirii who bases her own decisions on mere looks? I'm not even sure we have the real Mirii, in front of us."

"Of course you would say a such idiotic phrase, if you keep ignoring my speech!" Mirii turned behind, while frowning, as some veins popped out from her forehead. "I said due to a very tight schedule! I even confirm I said such thing with strong belief!"

"Oh, you strongly believe?" Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her eyebrows went down and her smile grew a bit. "A Mirii who also believes so much is something I wouldn't think to ever hear in my whole life!"

"Kn-knock down that music, you darn Squid!" Mirii kept stepping in place, as smoke was coming out of her ears and her fists were clenching, while her teeth were gritting.

"Huh?! Did you used the words in an artistic way?!" Grina bended forward as her mouth opened wide. "Wow! Why… I can't believe you are finally getting some common sense!" She turned behind, facing Bars. "Have you heard our little student's words, Barsy?! She is learning how to speak!"

Mirii's hands were in front of her mouth, as her eyes were expanded.

"Nnngghhhh! H-how th-that mistake ever happened?! …" She frowned. "I really shouldn't hang with you two… you… you are a poison for my reputation…"

"I would say you aren't too happy to keep on picking up that dictionary of yours…" Grina turned behind, as her wrists went on her sides, as she bended forward a bit, her eyebrows went up and her smile grew. "… instead I'm very happy to hear you follow the fresh ways more than you make it appear."

"I-I could guess whatever ridiculous statement you are about to say next…" Mirii snorted. "… I was in the middle of said prediction, while I was trying to make you quiet… thus I ended up creating such contradiction from my side." Her eyes closed, as her hands went down. "I'm incompatible with your rudimental ways of communication and I would take off the skateboard if you don't stop"

Mirii's eyes expanded: she growled, as she resumed walking in place, while raising her head and gritting her teeth even more.

"In other words, me and Hunley will investigate the treehouse in more details!" Her eyes opened, as puffs of smoke were coming out of her ears. "While you and Bars go in our treehouse, waiting my call!"

"Ooooh…" Grina snickered. "… looks like Miss Perfection has a little confession to make with a humble Master…"

Mirii's face went red, as her irises shrunk.

"Nnngggrrrrr! No, no, NO!" Mirii's hands grabbed her tentacles, pulling them down a bit. "Enough with the assumptions! I wasted way too much time, interacting with your stupidity!" Her right arm stretched forward, as her right forefinger pointed at the sidewalk. "Go there! No further questions!"

"Hmm…" Grina's mouth flattened a bit. "… I guess me and Barsy should do something about your temperament…" Her head shook slowly. "That salt of yours is really giving tears to my eyes…"

"… siiighh…!" Mirii kept her pose. "Please, just go… I'm really losing my patience…"

"Aaaalright, alright!" Grina turned behind. "Back to work for all of us! See you soon, you two!" Grina's right arm rose, as her right hand waved left and right, while walking forward.

Bars began walking, remaining on Grina's left side. Slowly, Mirii turned to her right with her head lowered and her eyes closed.

"… I have to remember about changing those two's behavior…" Her head shook. "Their antics is making them look more idiotic then they are… and I might end up like them, if I keep hanging with them!"

"My father always said that the more you grow, the more mature you get…" Hun smiled, as he nodded. "Maybe you should just wait?"

"I'm not sure about it, Hunley…" Mirii walked in front of the rope ladder. "Me and you are already mature… and those two aren't that different from our ages." Her head rose, as her irises were watching the rope ladder disappearing in the darkness. "One of those days, I'll talk to them and make them change their childish behavior… it's not just for me, but for us." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Hunley, we must get inside the treehouse and begin our examination."

"Why?" Hun's mouth opened a bit. "Didn't you said"

"Yes, I said that this house is fine… however, we must bring the furniture for decorating this treehouse and tools to fix holes, clean the floor and other managing activities." Her right hand grabbed the horizontal rope standing above. "Once we have identified this treehouse's problems, I call my friends and explain to them which items and tools they must pick… as well as gadgets which are waiting to be used."

"Oh…" Hun's eyes were following Mirii climbing up the ladder. "… ok." He went in front of the ladder, grabbing the horizontal rope standing above.

The girl's eyebrows were down a bit.

" _This rope feels new… how curious._ " Her mouth flattened. " _I can't really ignore this… it's making me uncomfortable._ " She sighed. " _I hope the house isn't inhabited by others…_ "

Mirii stands up from the ladder, touching the wooden floor with her feet. Her eyes squeezed a bit, as her left hand covered her nose.

" _The dust… surprisingly it's less than I expected._ " She took some steps forward. " _I can't lower my guard, though… the darkness is really_ "

"It took you so long to reach this treehouse…"

Mirii jumped, as her head was turning left and right. Suddenly, the light comes up from a bulb attached to the ceiling: two Inklings, one tall man and a slightly short woman, were standing next to the wooden wall: they were both wearing a full Hero suit.

On the middle, a small round table with three chairs standing respectively up, down-right, down-left. A wooden crate was resting on the up-right corner, with a walkie-talkie device resting on it. Mirii's eyes expanded, as she took a step backwards.

"Who are you?!"

Mirii turned behind: Hun was frowning, watching the two Agents.

"We are the ones supposing to take on the inspecting mission…" The man went away from the wall, folding his arms. "… but that might change."

"Wh-what?!" Mirii swallows silently, as her face became paler.

"Mirii Kelpshell… I can't name a single day, where you weren't mentioned." The woman left the wall, stopping on the man's left side and folding her arms. "Hearing all those urban legends about you, served us right… I knew you were up to something."

"U-up to what?!" Sweat covered Mirii's forehead.

"Don't lie to us, Mirii… we know you wanted to change the mission's destination name into this one." The man frowned a bit. "We heard your discussion from up here… and getting here wasn't that hard, since we know how to climb!"

"Actually… I received some help from him…" The woman blushes a bit, as her forefingers were twiddling and her mouth smiled a bit, while her eyes were closed. "I-I don't know how to climb…"

"Th-that's not the time to talk about that!" The man blushes a bit, as he tilted slightly backwards. "We got Mirii on the ropes! We have all the proofs of her scheme!"

"NO!" Mirii bended forward, as her eyes expanded. "Th-that's not"

"Because of your friends, you wasted enough time to get here before us… and now, you are going to pay your own mistake by telling us the truth!" The man nodded, as his eyebrows went down and his mouth smiled.

"Nnnnggghhh!" Mirii's right wrist was drenching her forehead. "… nngghh…"

"Mirii, I suggest you to give up… and just let the truth come out." The man's head rose. "Any lies will make your situation even worse…"

"Leave Mirii alone!" Hun went in front of the girl, while bending forward and frowning. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

"… Hun Squidson I assume?" The man shrugged. "We heard that Mirii usually sticks around with you… but no matter your persistence, you will never let Mirii escape out of this one that easily!" His right arm went backwards quickly, returning back in its previous position. "Step aside and watch us give some justice to this corrupted world!"

"Justice?! Mirii is all about that, you know?!" Hun growled.

Mirii blushes a lot, as her mouth opened wide.

"She is helping Inkopolis getting rid of Project Neo!" Hun rose his posture. "Isn't that justi"

"NO!" Mirii's irises shrunk, while not breathing. "NOOO!"

"… eh?" Hun turned behind. "… OH NO!" His hands went on his head, as his eyes expanded.

"Huh?! You… you know Project Neo?!" The man's eyes expanded, as he bended forward.

"So, the rumors were true after all…" The woman's eyes were wide, as her irises shrunk. "She is really going after that project…!"

Mirii immediately jumped forward, as her right forefinger pointed at the two Agents.

"I demand you to not stand in my way!" She frowned. "I promised to save this city from the evil essence which is the project itself!"

"To save the city?!" The man frowned. "What are you talking about?! Project Neo is absolutely harmless!"

"No, it's not…" Mirii lifted her posture, as her head rose. "I heard many tales of despair surrounding this obscure world… way too many to ignore." She nodded. "Project Neo is a huge scam, created to run terrible experiments on innocent cavies."

"Experiments…?!" The man's head turned to his left. "Is it true?!"

"I-I don't know anything about Project Neo… except we are not allowed to hear anything about it." The woman nodded. "Nor Mirii and her friends."

" _They don't know anything about Project Neo…?_ " Everything, except Mirii, was covered in the darkness. " _… this could be a good thing… I'm tending to agree about using their ignorance as a vital advantage… … however, I'm not too sure about this. The risk I'm seeing is so large, I wouldn't even dare to dive into it…_ "

Mirii frowned.

" _At the same time, if I'll not do anything about this… those Agents will proceed with their original plan of taking me out of the Headquarters… they will get rid of our treehouse and all my chances to stop Project Neo. It's guaranteed such fate… I know that. I cannot change a fate this powerful…_ "

She sighed.

" _I… I have no choices… I have to risk. I have to dive into the obscurity… … Mirii, be strong. This part is crucial… my future, my friends' future and even Inkopolis' future is resting on my hands… … I… I'm ready._ "

The darkness faded away. Mirii's right foot stepped forward.

"… tsk. I'm astonished from your lack of knowledge based on such large matter." She nodded. "You are accomplices of one of the biggest scams in the history of this city."

"Would you stop accusing US?!" The man frowned a lot. "We are serving this city right! We would never go against it!"

"Your actions will sign years of darkness on Inkopolis…" Mirii folded her arms. "… unless you choose to cooperate with us."

"You are implying that we must risk our Ranks for getting ourselves involved into an unrelated matter?!" The woman roared, with her teeth gritted, her face frowning and her back bending forward. "Tough luck: without any evidences, of course we will"

"I have a vital evidence…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"… huh?" The woman rose her posture. "You do…?"

Mirii nodded.

"… do you trust a chief?"

"Depends…" The man nodded, as his eyes closed. "… if they say something of elevate importance, of course we will. I mean, a chief's speech could be used against themselves… … wait…" His eyes opened, almost popping out. "You are not seriously suggesting"

Mirii nodded, while frowning even more.

" _This is it… be strong, Mirii._ " Her head lowered. " _You only have this chance to save everything._ "

Her right arm stretched forward, as her right forefinger pointed at the two Agents.

"You guessed right… **I'll make a chief confess about Project Neo's horrible nature!** " Mirii's face went completely white.

"WHAAAAATT?!" Both Agents' back bended forward, as sweat covered their foreheads.

Mirii began breathing loudly. Hun's back was slightly tilted backwards, as several sweat drops were spread on his forehead, his eyes were expanded, his irises shrunk and his mouth completely flattened.

"… I'm sure you will know this chief in particular…" Mirii's right arm retreated.

"Who you are referring to?!" The woman trembled, as her right hand nails were on her mouth.

Mirii's right hand was holding her smartphone, trembling a bit.

"… Tonnalisa Pinna." She swallows silently.

"Her?!" The man quickly shook his head. "I-I heard she is a brand new chief…!"

Mirii nodded… jerkily. Her right thumb pressed on a speaker circle.

 _Tuuuu… tuuuuu…_

 _Hello?_

"Tonna?" Mirii sighed loudly.

 _Oh, hi Mirii! Did you checked the treehouse?_

"… Tonna… I'm dropping that plan…" She swallowed silently, as her eyebrows went up. "… instead, I'm taking a new one…"

 _… huh? What?_

"Tonna… … in front of me and Hunley… th-there are the two Agents supposed to take inspection of our treehouse…" Her teeth were gritting.

 _… Mirii, tell me this is a turfing joke…_

"Th-they are inside the treehouse we were supposed to take… they are listening to you." Her irises went forward.

 _WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS?!_

"Tonna… they are about to reveal everything… Hunley accidentally mentioned Project Neo in front of them..." Mirii sighed loudly, as she was stumbling.

 _HE DID?!_

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry about that!" Hun went down on his knees, as his mouth opened wide. "I-I wanted to defend Mirii from them, s-so I said that out loud! I forgot about it!"

 _Oh no… and why in the turfing name of the universe you are calling ME of all times?!_

"Tonna… those Agents don't know much about Project Neo… unfortunately, they do not believe my words! However, yours…" Mirii's back tilted a bit backwards.

 _… oh… oooooohh… shiiiiiippp…!_

"Please Tonna, cooperate!" Mirii bended forward, as her eyes expanded and pain was conquering her stomach. "I-I know your speech can be used against you…! I-I know your position as a chief is in extreme danger… but without your help, Project Neo will not be stopped! You have to take this risk… you have to do this for the whole city!"

 _Aaaaaaaaaahhhh, Miiiiirrriiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Are those Agents listening to me?_

"Yes, we do." The man nodded.

The two Agents walked forward, stopping in front of Mirii's smartphone.

 _… you don't know anything about Project Neo, do you…?_

"No, we don't know…" The woman's head shook.

 _… Project Neo… that… that project… … made my sister disappear…_

The two Agents' eyes expanded.

"You… you are confirming Mirii's words?!" The man's mouth opened.

 _Yes. I'm against Project Neo, because of what it's doing to Inkopolis… not just from mere experiments. Everyone working around them are in constant danger: employees cannot leave their jobs, otherwise they will be charged with fake crimes._

"… I'm not dreaming this… this is Tonna's real voice!" The woman's eyes are blinking.

"Wh-what are you saying?!" The man turned to his left, as his jaw dropped. "Have you heard what Tonna said?! She's downright accusing Project Neo! Do you know what that means?!"

"Yeah…" Her shoulders turned to her right. "… those Agents involved into Project Neo would be all accused. Agents, chiefs… this is a crime costing them years inside a cell." She nodded.

"Yes, exactly! This is a turfing nightmare!" He nodded. "The reputation of our Headquarters will be trashed forever!"

"… will? I think it's already trashed." The woman's eyes closed. "We are working for an organization of pure egoism… unfortunately, this is not a nightmare."

"And Mirii… is she really going to stop it?!" The man turned forward, watching the smartphone. "Will she, Tonna?!"

 _She's not the only one… as I said earlier, I'm against Project Neo. I want to find answers about my sister… I want to see her again._

"… at this point, I'm not doubting Mirii anymore." The woman's eyes closed. "I would feel so dirty, if I'm helping this project existing."

"Yeah, same here." The man nodded. "We are the Agents involved into the inspection… … we promise to not say anything about this, nor we will give you any punishments from our mission."

"You will?!" Hun smiled widely.

"… I'm not sure about this…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Can we trust you?"

"Sure you will." The man turned behind, walking towards the walkie-talkie.

His right hand picked it up, turning behind and raising the device.

"This is a walkie-talkie used as a recording device… this whole speech has been recorded here."

His right thumb pushed a button.

"Recording cancelled!" A female voice came out from the walkie-talkie.

"… now no more." The man lowered the walkie-talkie.

"In addition to that, I want to help you stopping Project Neo…" The woman smiled, nodding.

"How?" Mirii's head rose.

"I heard this a while ago, while I was walking on the hallway: an Agent said out loud that **a treehouse was used as part of Project Neo.** " The woman's irises went down.

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"You mean… this treehouse IS part of Project Neo?!" Her mouth opened wide.

The woman shook her head.

"This old house? Not even in the slightest!" She chuckled. "Actually, I wanted to keep that as a secret… and check everything around, myself!"

"Huh?!" The man turned to his left. "What do you mean?!"

"Sigh! My naive colleague…" Her head turned to her right. "I remember dearly the great times we spent together, completing many missions… but I can't forget my competitive nature." Her eyebrows lowered a bit, as her mouth formed a 3. "That's, you would inspect the treehouse… while I would be looking for that part of Project Neo which is hidden in that"

"Hey, that's not nice!" The man frowned. "I was the one who brought up the whole inspection matter! Shouldn't I deserve some kind of"

Taaa-a-a-a-a…

The two Inklings immediately turned forward: Mirii's irises were shrunk, as her right hand was a bit open.

 _Mirii?! What happened?!_

"Are you alright?!" The woman's hands went on Mirii's shoulders, as her eyebrows were up and her mouth downturned.

"… you… you can't be serious… you can't…" Mirii's expression was the same.

"Serious for what?! The treehouse?! …" The woman's mouth flattened. "… yes, I'm not joking. I was looking forward to inspect your treehouse, since it happens to match the street name that Agent said! Ink Avenue, isn't it?"

"No… no!" Mirii's eyebrows went up, as she took some steps backwards. "NOOOOOOO!" She stumbled, falling on her bottom.


	277. Treehouse Trouble - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii was running on the sidewalk, as her right hand was holding her smartphone near her right ear.

 _Tuuuu… tuuuu…_

Hun was running on Mirii's left side.

 _Took you some time, eh_

"GRINA, LISTEN CAREFULLY!" Mirii was panting loudly.

 _Whoa! Why are you shouting_

"Right in this very moment, me and Hunley are reaching the treehouse!" Mirii's head rose a bit, as she swallows silently.

 _Why?! What happened over there?!_

"It's too long to explain!" Mirii frowned for a moment. "Listen, send us Robbo as soon as possible! We must immediately investigate our own treehouse!"

 _EH?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHY WOULD YOU_

"Be quiet! I'm already in pain, don't you see?!" Mirii growled. "Please… I-I'll explain the reason!"

 _… I really don't like this…_

"Grina… the treehouse…" Mirii sighed loudly. "… it's part of Project Neo."

 _…_

"You heard it correctly…" Mirii's teeth gritted. "Inkinators' own treehouse is"

 _Eh eh eh eh eh, ah ah ah ah ah! AH AH AH AH AH!_

"Grina?!" Mirii's eyebrows went up.

 _Noooo… unbelievable…! Greta's own treasure… it's her own nightmare?! What a twist! Ah ah ah ah! AH AH AH AH!_

"S-stop it, Grina… I-I had enough of your"

 _Antics?! Yeah, did I got it right?! Yes I did! YES! Because that's what I always do, huh?! Shouting antics and antics and MOTHERTURFING antics! AH AH AH AH AH! I'M A TURFING CLOWN, APPARENTLY!_

Mirii's teeth gritted.

 _… oh my, what a nice view me and Barsy are enjoying from up here! I guess I should take some pictures about them… some? Nah… let's make one million of them… no, zillions of them! I just love this view, so much… … I… I…_

"Grina, send Robbo." Mirii frowned. "Am I clear?!"

 _… nah… I don't feel like it._

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" Several veins popped out from Mirii's forehead, as her eyes expanded.

 _I said what I said. Why I should repeat myself? You know that very well, Mirii… do you think I'm really letting you destroy Inkinators' own treehouse?! HA! Don't make me laugh! I already laughed way too much…_

"Grina, don't act in this way!" Mirii snorted. "I will never let Project Neo take over Inkinators' treehouse! That's why I want to investagate!"

 _Wait, wait… do you really think that your investigation will keep things intact?! Are you taking me for a fool, Mirii?!_

"Yes, because you are acting like a little kid!" Mirii's eyes were staring at a tall tree. "Listen, I know you are capable of understanding a situation… just let me talk and"

 _Talking is useless at this point! I just want you to change your mind and listen to me, for once! I know that if you snoop around too much, you are bound to cause a disaster so epically huge, all the goodies this team has gather for all this time… PUFF! Finished!_

"Why are you thinking such nonsense, all the sudden?!" Mirii frowned a lot, as smoke was coming out from her ears.

 _Nonsense you say… I'm telling you a risk! A huge risk this treehouse shall never have! Do you have any idea what that would mean to us 4, if the treehouse really becomes a huge pile of wood?! We have lost a symbol! You might as well delete the Inkinators' own name, because without a clear flag, the team is nothing!_

"Grrr…" Several veins popped out from Mirii's forehead. "Grina, stop this madness! I'm really losing my patience"

 _Listen up, Miss Perfection! I really got tired of talking about this, sooo… call me back when you decided to keep Inkinators' symbol, ok? Simple as that._

Mirii's eyes expanded, as she was getting closer to the tree.

"NO! DON'T"

 _Tuuuuu…_

Mirii's right hand lowered her smartphone, as it was showing several squares.

"Grrrrrr!" Her right hand grasped, putting her smartphone away. "I can't believe she believes in such stupidity!"

"What are we going to do, now?!" Hun's arms opened wide.

Mirii turned to her left: her irises were seeing Hun's head covered in green. Her right hand picked her right tentacle: her irises were seeing the tentacle covered in green. She slowly nodded.

"Hunley…" Her irises went forward. "Would you mind turning into a Squid and climb this tree?"

"Oh sure!" Hun nodded, while smiling. "I can do that without any problem!"

Hun turned into a Squid, as he slid towards the tree. Mirii smiled, as she turned into a Squid, diving inside the green ink trail. The Squid kept on sliding upwards: from below the treehouse base, Robbo was sliding down, releasing a trail of magenta ink.

"Wh-what is that?!" Hun's eyes expanded.

"What are you seeing, Hunley?!" Mirii's voice was coming from below the ink trail.

"There is a thing coming after us!" Hun turned to his right.

"Th-they have sent us Robbo! Hunley, you must avoid impacting with the robot: it's going to splat you, if it hits you!"

"Yikes!" Hun stopped, as Robbo went past him.

"Keep on climbing, Hunley! Quick!" Mirii's eyes emerged. "Robbo is rather fast!"

Hun began jumping up, climbing quickly. From below the ink trail, splashes were heard.

 _Darn it, they are almost here!_

 _Quick, give me the Splattershot!_

" _I can't believe this… my friends are going against me!_ " Mirii emerged a bit from the ink. " _Will they really shoot us down…?_ "

Hun jumped out of the wall, landing on the floor. Mirii jumped out of the wall, turning into her humanoid form: Grina was pointing her Splattershot towards the two Inklings, while Bars was standing on Grina's right side. Grina was frowning, gritting her teeth.

"Tell me you have changed your mind…"

"Grina, please…" Mirii's eyebrows went up. "… the Inkinators cannot let a project getting away with this."

"Siiigh, you are still thinking about that old history…" Grina swallowed silently. "That project doesn't even care about shaking lives, unless you go dance on its labs!" Her mouth opened a bit. "Don't you want to live a calm life…? A life where you care about being well and having some fun…?"

"I care living in a perfectly functional city!" Mirii frowned.

"The city works well, Mirii… you don't need to fix it… there is nothing to fix…" Grina's voice volume went a bit down. "Everything is going as fine as ever… it would go even better if us 4 get to utilize this house more often than usual…"

"Why don't you understand…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit, as her head rose. "Project Neo is causing tremendous troubles to the whole city… sooner or later, the Inkinators themselves would be involved even while ignoring the whole matter."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?!" Grina frowned a lot. "YOU KEEP ON SHOUTING TO HAVE STUPID EVIDENCES, YET YOU DON'T HAVE ANY YOURSELF!"

"… evidence you said…" Mirii's eyes blinked. "… I do have a logical thought, instead." She nodded. "The supposed common sense you think to have…"

"I have more common sense than you!" Grina snorted. "It's simply a fact!"

"Hmpf. I'm seeing fear in your eyes… fear that I would uncover this treehouse's terrible connection with Project Neo. Whenever that is." Mirii's arms folded. "But your own fear is making you miss a vital part of the whole situation."

"Are you trying to trick me?! Ha! Tough luck: I can see beyond everyone's words!" Grina grinned.

"Except yours… which brings up the truth behind your fear's role in this situation!" Mirii's right arm stretched forward, as her right forefinger pointed at Grina. "It's not helping you… **it's preventing you from saving Inkinators' treehouse**!"

"EH?!" Grina's jaw dropped. "Wh-what are you talking about?!" Her weapon lowered. "My fear… is my own enemy?!"

"Yes…" Mirii nodded. "… in order to let you see the truth, I only need to mention what the people behind Project Neo are capable of." Her head rose. "Do you remember that no one is supposed to know about Project Neo… am I right?"

"Yeah… so?" Grina's head tilted to her left.

"And you know that those people behind the project don't let any employee getting out of the organization, right?"

"… … wait…" Grina's head tilted back up, as her irises shrunk. "… oh no…"

"I see you have realized the truth." Mirii smiled, as her eyebrows slightly lowered. "Your fear is doing nothing more than protecting Project Neo… making them return one day in this place and **claiming this treehouse back, while the Inkinators will be accused of untrue charges**!"

"NO!" Grina took some steps backwards, as her face went paler. "M-my fear… my fear stabbed me on the back!"

"At this point, you cannot have a clear answer in front of this situation…" Mirii's right foot went forward. "Thus, you cannot stop me from examining the treehouse's secret which will surely lead to more information about this project!"

"… I… I'm weak… that's the whole truth." Grina's head lowered. "I hid in my fears as soon as I heard the bad news… … I'm so ashamed of myself, not even a shower would get this shaming feeling off myself!"

"… Grina, I'm not seeing any major errors from this." Mirii's head shook, as her eyes closed. "What did you do to us, at the end? I knew you would never shoot at your own friends…"

"… I went against you with Robbo… my fears were controlling me… I-I couldn't see something this obvious because of them…" Grina sighed loudly. "I… I prefer to disappear, for a moment."

"Grina, that's fine! Me and Hunley forgive you!" Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her downturned mouth opened. "You never wanted to get rid both of us! We have no reasons to be this mad at you!"

"… siiiggh… alright… alright." Grina's eyes closed. "I-I can't leave this treehouse behind… I promise to make it even more polished golden than ever before."

Bars was turning left and right.

"Like… have you seen Robbo, by the way?" He shrugged. "It didn't really get back up here, for some reason…"

 _Bzzzzz… bzzzz…_

Mirii jumped as she turned behind: Hun took some steps backwards…

 _They know, they know…_

Slowly, Robbo slides up from the hole. Grina's eyes expanded.

"Robbo?! You… you can talk?!" Her hands went on her cheeks.

 _Bzzzzz… they know, they know… now… they must be eliminated… eliminated…_

Robbo jumped away from the wall, facing the Inklings.

"What?!" Mirii took some steps backwards. "Impossible! I-I thought that robot didn't had"

 _Must protect secret… secret… bzzzzz!_

Robbo began rubbing the floor! Mirii turned behind, facing the door.

"Everyone inside! Be quick!" She dashed towards the door.

Her right hand pushed the door, as the girl entered inside the room: the other Inklings entered inside, as Bars closed the door and rested his back against it.


	278. Treehouse Trouble - Chapter 9

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

BUMF! BUMF!

Mirii's teeth were slowly biting her lips, as her eyes were staring at Bars leaning against the door with his back.

"… Bars, can you hold that door for a while?!" She sighed.

"Eh, eh eh… like, no problemo for me, girl!" Bars grins a bit.

BUMF!

"You can look for that stuff even for centuries… Bars will still hold on like the first time ever!" His mouth smiled.

Grina's hands were holding a black remote: her right thumb was pushing a small, red button located under a circle symbol.

"What the shell?! That's so low!" Her hands lowered the remote, as her eyebrows went up. "The darn remote shouldn't stop functioning right when we need it the most!" Her arms opened wide. "That's so forcing us into launching an all-in situation, with the treehouse as the bet!"

"Enough talking!" Mirii's shoulders turned left and right. "We must find that secret as soon as possible, before Robbo will interfere with our progress!"

"Don't say that!" Grina's mouth downturned, as her eyes were seeing the girl moving near the wall. "Robbo would never go against us! We gave that robot a lot of care!"

"How would you give a care to a piece of junk like that…" Mirii mumbled, as her hands were touching the wall. "It wasn't made to register any data related to the matter…"

Hun went near Mirii's right side, touching the wall as well.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Hun was frowning a bit.

"Anything who's hidden from our eyes." Mirii nodded, as she bended down. "That would be the secret we are looking for."

"Ok! I'll do my best!" Hun moved to his right, still touching the wall. "The Inkinators must win!"

Mirii smiled a bit, as her eyes were staring at her hands, pressing on every part of the wall. Grina put the remote on the table, as she crouched and crawled under it.

BUMF! BUMF!

"You know, I forgot to put new batteries on this thing… but that's a good thing, right?" A sweat drop appears on Bars' right side of his head, as his eyes closed. "Without energy, the robot will stop knocking the door and we will get all the time we want to look for the secret."

"Let's pull the cupboard!" Mirii rushed towards the closed cupboard. "It might be big enough to hide the secret we are looking for!"

"Alright! I can pull it without any problem!" Hun dashed, stopping near the cupboard's left side.

His hands grabbed the cupboard's left side, as he tilted backwards while stretching his arms.

"I'm pushing from here, Hunley!" Mirii's hands were on the cupboard's right side. "You already occupied the left side."

"Mmmnnngghhh!" Hun's eyes were squeezing, as his teeth were gritting.

The cupboard was moving slowly to the left.

"Hunley, stop pulling!" Mirii's head turned towards the wall. "We have successfully moved the cupboard out of its original position."

Mirii's right forefinger bended, as the finger knocked on the wall.

Tonk, tonk.

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her mouth flattened. Grina rose from the floor.

"Tonk tonk?! Don't tell me that's"

"The secret! It's lying behind this fake wall!" Mirii frowned a bit. "I knew it! I know this treehouse too well to not think about said solution."

"Wait, wait!" Grina dashed, as her right hand landed on Mirii's left shoulder. "Before opening the wall of wonders, let's bring Bars with us!" She nodded two times. "Robbo might bring that door down and"

"Girl, like go ahead without me!" Bars' teeth gritted, as his right eye closed and sweat covered his forehead.

BUMF! BUMF! BUMF!

"The beast keeps on knocking, as you can see! Only Bars can hold its fury out of the treehouse!" He chuckles a bit. "I'm the wall, now! It's your turn to be on the adventure!"

"What are you saying, Barsy?!" Grina turned behind, as her mouth opened wide. "Come here! Inkinators cannot be called as such without you!"

Mirii leaned a bit torwards Grina's left ear.

"Let's get this over with, Grina." Mirii's mouth was showing her teeth. "The sooner we are done, the sooner we can deal with Robbo."

Grina's mouth was waving, as her eyebrows were up. Mirii turned towards the wall, raising and lowering her head. Her eyes glued on a black, horizontal line located at the bottom. She bended down, as her right fingers touched the line.

"… a sensor." Mirii nodded. "I can feel the glassy material… …"

Mirii's right hand went on her side, picking up her smartphone: her right thumb was sliding on the screen, pressing on circles containing a number each. Hun bended forward, as his mouth opened a bit.

"Mirii, what are you doing…?" His head tilted to his right a bit.

"Simple: I'm accessing to one of my gadgets…" Mirii's eyes were still seeing the screen, as her right thumb keep on pressing on different parts of her smartphone's screen. "… which is called Corrupt-a-Ink."

Her right hand moved in front of the line.

"The smartphone will send a signal to the sensor, hoping to trick its security system… if the gadget succeeds, the wall might react." Mirii's head rose. "Of course it will… this gadget proved its worth every time I used it."

Tin… tin…

Tin…

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

Vvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Part of the wall began raising: Mirii rose, as her right hand put her smartphone away. Grina took some steps backwards, as her hands covered her mouth. Hun bended forward, tilting right and staring at the darkness behind the wall.

"A-Am I seeing this?!" Grina's eyes expanded. "This must be a dream… no, a nightmare!" Her eyes were a bit watery.

The wall rose completely, as the lights came up on a metallic floor: the walls surrounding the floor had some raised parts, with red and blue round shaped objects on them. Each raised part had a pair of those.

"… what kind of room is this…?" Mirii took a step forward.

"Mirii, be careful!" Hun jumped in front of Mirii. "We don't know anything about this room!" He turned behind, frowning. "It could be a trap…"

"I-I agree!" Grina nodded, swallowing loudly. "How about we put the cupboard back to its original place and"

"No, I intend to investigate on the matter." Mirii's shoulders turned to her left, frowning a bit, as her mouth formed a small point. "We are close to learn more vital facts about Project Neo… if this room can tell us about its weakness, we would finally obtain a valid strategy to use against it."

BUMF! BUMF!

"Whoa, whoa!" Bars' eyes expanded. "Sorry to drop in like a boulder but… I think I heard a crackling right near the door!" He panted a bit.

"Get out of there, Barsy!" Grina turned behind, while her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned. "I'm begging you! This situation is really scaring me so much!"

Mirii walked towards the table, as she picked up a very small pencil, resting on it, with her right hand: she turned behind and walked, stopping in front of the small room. Her right hand threw the pencil inside the room, as it impacted on the floor.

Mirii's eyes were seeing the pencil lying on the floor, as some seconds passed by.

BUMF!

"… nothing happened." Mirii's head rose. "An enough proof for me to fully inspect the room."

"Wh-what if it takes a while?!" Sweat jumped out from Hun's head.

"Hunley, I know exactly what I'm doing." Mirii's head turned to her left, as her legs were moving towards the room. "Not even once in my life, I ever dared to venture in any situation I wasn't aware of."

Mirii stops in the middle of the small room, as she turned her sight around the walls. She bended down, picking up the small pencil, as her left hand rested on a red, round shaped object.

"… this room must be analyzed thoroughly." Mirii's head rose a bit. "I have to come back here many times, that's for"

Bzzzzzzzz!

"Uhm?!" Mirii's irises went up, as her mouth opened wide.

BZAP!

"Aaaaaah!" Mirii curled a bit down, as her eyes were closed.

Slowly, the eyes opened… they were pointed at the ceiling.

" _… something wrong came from up there._ " Mirii's mouth opened a bit. "Everyone, are you" Her shoulders turned to her left.

She gasped, immediately leaning her back against the wall. Her eyes were expanded: desks and chairs were each spread across the metallic floor. Slowly, Mirii walked forward as her head kept on moving around.

" _… now I understand what that small room was._ " Mirii turned behind, watching the small room. " _It was nothing more than a Teleporter Device… fascinating, really._ " Her mouth opened a bit. " _Such prodigy of technology was hidden inside the treehouse for all this time…? Incredible._ "

Her mouth sealed.

" _No one seems to be around… … I don't intend venturing alone._ " Her head rose a bit. " _Not just alone… also without any proper equipment._ " Her eyes closed. " _I must get back to the treehouse and conceive a plan with my friends. I must be quick too… I'm already missing Hunley…_ "

Mirii sighed loudly.

BZAP!

Mirii jumped, as her mouth released a scream.

"Yikes!" Hun jumped out of the small room. "Am I alive?!" His eyes were expanded.

"Hunley?!" Mirii's eyes were large for a moment.

She smiled widely, as she rushed towards the boy and hugged him.

"Hunley!" She blushed a lot. "I-I'm so glad to see you…!"

Hun was blushing a lot, as his mouth opened.

"Mirii…" He smiled. "… you got me really worried…"

"I-I'm deeply sorry for such mistake!" Mirii retreated her arms, lowering her head and grabbing her right tentacle delicately. "How could I have ignored your warnings…? I-I'll remember this mistake… I swear!"

"Mirii, that's ok…" Hun's bended a bit forward, keeping his smile. "You couldn't guess about this… you even tried to throw the pencil and nothing happened!"

BZAP!

Hun turned behind: Grina and Bars were all standing still in the small room, as both of them had their eyes expanded and their mouth flattened.

"AM I IN INKOPOLIS?!" Grina jumped out of the small room, as she panted loudly.

Her hands kept touching herself.

"Phew…! I-I'm all in one piece!" She turned behind. "Barsy?! Do you feel alright?!"

Bars' right hand was scratching his right arm, as he took slow steps towards the girl.

"Like, total fresh!" He chuckles. "I could use that thing all day."

"Bars, that teleporter is not a toy…" Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded. "… treat it with care and intelligence."

"Who cares about the darn toy!" Grina turned behind, frowning a bit. "Once we return inside the treehouse, the small room will be history!"

"I deny your future actions." Mirii lowered her head, frowning. "This teleporter might actually be useful for our tasks…"

"Useful for what?!" Grina's arms opened wide. "That thing only sent us… …"

Grina turned around, watching the different desks and chairs.

"… what is this place, anyway?" Her right eyebrow rose.

"Good question…" Mirii turned behind. "… we are going to find the answer." She began walking forward.

"W-wait!" Sweat jumped out from Grina's head. "Th-this place is really making me nervous…!"

"… hmpf." Mirii was passing different desks and chairs. "You were almost begging to see a haunted treehouse… yet, you cannot stand a deserted place of desks and chairs."

"I-I don't like it neither, Mirii…" Hun's shoulders rose, as his head was turning around, while walking forward. "It's… you know…" He swallowed silently. "It's so empty, it shouts so loud about the impending danger…"

"Like, the weird office… it does bring me back." Bars' head was turning around, as his hands went behind his neck. "I already told the dream, right? I was this little boy named"

Grina turned behind, as she was frowning a lot.

"Barsy… please, shut up." Her irises shrunk. "Don't give me any… brrrr!" She returned forward, shivering.

Bars was standing still, as his mouth opened a bit. He resumed his walk, closing his mouth. Mirii's head turned to her left: she stopped, as her eyes were seeing some stars in the distance from the window.

"… i-illogical!" Her face went paler, as her irises shrunk.

"Whoa!" Bars lifted his posture. "Check it out: we can see stars from here!"

"Huh?" Hun turned towards Mirii. "Is it already night?"

"… wait, stars?!" Grina's eyes were expanding. "… d-don't tell me!" She rushed towards the glass.

Her hands landed on it, as her irises went down…

"EEEEEEEEKKKK!" Her jaw dropped. "AAAAAAH!"

"Wh-what's wrong?!" Bars rushed towards Grina.

Mirii was standing perfectly still, barely breathing.

"… we… we are…"

"Mirii?!" Hun jumped in front of the girl, as his eyebrows went up. "Why are you acting like this, all the sudden?!"

"… how could be calm in front of such phenomenon…?" Slowly, she walked towards the window.

Her eyes were still seeing the stars… below, a large planet with lands, seas and oceans.

"We… **we are in outer space** …" Mirii swallowed silently. "Th-that's the planet where we live…"

"L-let's get out of here alreeeaaadddyyyy!" A stream of tears were coming from Grina's watery eyes as she was bending down in front of Mirii, grabbing her shirt. "I-I don't want to leave my nice home! I-I like that planet so muuucchh!"

Mirii's mouth was a bit open, as her eyes were still seeing the planet.

"… how did those scientists create something so technological and futuristic… it goes beyond my comprehension." Her eyes blinked two times. "It's fascinating… but at the same time… it's also terrifying." Her head turned towards Hun. "This area… why it was abandoned? What happened exactly…?"

"Mirii… I'm really disliking this whole situation…" Hun sighed. "I don't even want to know what this means…"

"If those scientists found a way to teleport living beings in outer space… imagine the possibilities with such technology!" Mirii frowned a bit. "They could travel around the world in the blink of an eye…! They could even reach places unknown to Squid kind! Places where vital resources might be located…!"

"Like, I could use this to get inside any videogame warehouses… and get myself those newer ones, without paying!" Bars chuckles.

"… Bars…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Ehm… sorry for that joke, girl!" A sweat drop appears on Bars' right side of his head.

"Tsk… obviously, this technology shall never fall into the wrong hands." Mirii nodded. "That's why I want to keep this teleporter for us, only… not even Tonna will know anything about this, unless it's absolutely necessary." Her eyes closed. "All the information related to this teleporter must be controlled wisely… not even the slightest of the hints must be given."

"I-I don't want the teleporter… it's all yours!" Grina's eyebrows were up, as her head was nodding. "I prefer the good ol' walking or using the real futuristic travel: a simple car!"

"Hmpf." Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Don't tell me you are scared of that teleporter as much as you did with that piece of paper created by Kelly?"

"Brrrr!" Grina shook her head violently. "Th-those are the worst…! They give you the impression of being divided into millions of particles… whenever I get back into one piece, I cannot ignore the possibility that some of those particles"

"Stop thinking about imaginative events! Instead…" Mirii's head turned towards a desk and a chair. "… before moving back to the treehouse, we should give a quick inspection to the area and find any information related to Project Neo." She nodded. "In such large area, there is bound to be an evidence or two related to the project…"

Mirii began walking towards the desk, as her right hand landed on it.

"Judging from the number of those desks, it's elementary to conclude that **several workers were once operating inside this area**. Whenever those were scientists or employees, it's a mystery I'll attempt to solve…" She turned behind.

"Maybe we should speculate all this inside the treehouse…?" Sweat was jumping out of Grina's head, as her irises were tilting left and right. "The air here is rather… hard to breath."

"Speaking of the treehouse, what happened to Robbo?" Mirii's arms folded.

"Like, that thing ran out of energy!" Bars chuckled. "I took it back inside and then we jumped here."

"Uhm… I hope its noises didn't attract too much attention…" Mirii's eyes closed. "I have to inspect that robot and make sure to remove anything threating the Inkinators'." Her eyes opened, as her right hand landed on her right hip. "Although I would need a lot of time for successfully complete the operation… such a predicament."

Her head lowered.

"Bringing the robot with us might as well be impossible, without being discovered… and since Robbo has connections with the project, the Agents will surely have an evidence usable against us. Right now, we must keep this Agent rank as much as possible… or at least until Project Neo is finished."

"Not to mention the permission…" A sweat drop appears on Grina's right side of her head. "I think our freedom time is running out… but hey, I don't care if Miss Rules gets mad at it." She grins a bit. "It's not like she has many chances of giving me some trouble… I could just poke around the same rules she follows."

"Tonna will not get mad at us, I can guarantee that." Mirii nodded. "All I have to do is to mention a little diversion in our primary task… that's, the fact we have found documents or anything related to Project Neo, mentioning how we found those inside the treehouse and not this area."

"Will she believe that lie, Mirii…?" Hun's mouth downturned. "I get a bit nervous telling lies like this…"

"Hunley, this strategy doesn't have any sort of weakness… thus, I wouldn't get the slightest of the worries." Mirii's arms folded. "So, is this strategy clear to all of you at this point?"

"Yes!" The three Inklings said together.

"Good." Mirii smiled a bit. "We will explore this area for a little longer, before returning to the Headquarters… I'll think of a way to fix Robbo and study this teleporter technology."

"Or even getting to the treehouse…" Hun's mouth downturned. "How would you do that?"

Sweat covered Mirii's forehead, as her eyebrows lowered a bit and her mouth flattened.

"Nngghh… good question… … I-I'll think of it, as well!"

Mirii turned to her right: a shadow was near a large vase, moving to the left. Her eyes expanded.

"Someone is here!" She frowned. "Let's chase that shadow!" She rushed forward.

"Chasing who?!" Grina's fingers were on her waving mouth. "A monster?!"

Hun dashed, following Mirii's directions.

"Whoever you are!" Mirii rose her head. "In the name of perfection, I order you to stop and identify yourself!"

Darkness was in the distance of a hallway with metallic doors left and right.

"OW! OW!"

Slowly, an Inkling man appeared from the shadows, while his knees and hands were touching the floor: he was wearing a white coat and his head was colored in grey. His back kept growing and shrinking, as his pants were rather loud. Mirii stopped, while her fists were clenching and her teeth were gritting.

"Who are you?!" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "Reveal yourself at once!"

Slowly and jerkily, the man stands up.

"… I heard your discussions…" Slowly, the man turned behind, bending a bit forward. His face was full of wrinkles. "You… you don't want to harm me… right?"

"That will depend from your actions…" Mirii's head rose. "Begin talking about yourself."

"Oh… oh…" The man lowered his head. "… how wish I could…"

"Hmm?" Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"I… I never had a name…" His face darkened.

"Nonsense!" Mirii's right arm stretched forward, as her right forefinger pointed at the man. "How an old man like you have lived throughout all those years, without being properly called with a recognizable name?! It's simply unacceptable!"

Bars and Grina came from shadows, stopping behind Mirii.

"Phew! It's just an old man!" Grina's eyes closed, with her eyebrows up, while grinning. "I thought it was a monster…"

"Grina, be quiet." Mirii kept her posture. "I want to make this man declare the truth!"

"I-I'm telling the truth…" His head rose, as his eyebrows went up and his mouth downturned. "… I just woke up from a capsule…"

"Ooooh, I see the games here!" Bars chuckles, as his arms folded while grinning widely. "The dude got his memory lost! Like, that's"

"No… I'm sure that I never lost any memories…" The man sighed.

"Whoa, dasquid?!" Bars' eyes expanded.

"Any proof for such claim?" Mirii's head lowered, while frowning a bit.

"Because… I remember distinctly one thing… … **I'm a clone of this man you are seeing**."

The 4 Inklings' faces went paler.

"I still don't know why I have such memory… the capsule, however, had a name on a small tag: Clone Generator. That's why I'm believing this mysterious memory…"

"You… you were created just now?" Mirii's irises shrunk.

"I don't know… I don't know many things, except this basic knowledge." The man sniffed. "Do you know who was this person…? Anything…?"

Mirii's mouth flattened.

" _Not only they have created this powerful teleporter… th-they even managed to clone an Inkling?! Just, what those criminals are up to?! I must immediately find out their plans… and more information regarding this cloning capsule._ "

"ACK!" The man's hands fell on his stomach. "AAAAACCKKK!"

The 4 Inklings yelled: the old man melted into a pile of grey ink, same for the coat.

"Alright, that's it!" Grina turned behind, starting to sprint. "I'm outta here!"

"Wait for me, girl!" Bars rushed, reaching Grina, as his downturned eyebrows were up.

Mirii took some steps backwards, as her irises were shrunk and her mouth a bit open.

"Mirii, let's go!" Hun's right hand went on Mirii's right shoulder. "I really can't stand watching this! I-I had"

"Hunley, leave those two running away…" Mirii walked forward. "… follow me. I need you the most, if I want to unfold this mystery."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?!" Hun reached Mirii's left side.

"That clone failed to give me a good reason for abandoning this mission." Mirii's head rose. "Instead, I have even more reasons to reach this Clone Generator and examine it as soon as possible."


	279. Exploring through the darkness

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii walked in front of a metallic door: her right hand touched the right side.

" _…_ _I wonder what kind of elements are hidden inside those rooms? Experiment reports? Prototypes of new machinery?_ " Her face frowned a bit. " _Such a tease the fact I can't comprehend how to make those doors open… near those doors I see nothing of interest, nor I see anything remotely useful on the doors themselves._ "

"Mirii, what are you thinking?" Hun's right hand touched the door.

"I must find a way to make those doors open…" Her head turned to her right. "None of my gadgets are of any use for this type of problems… also, those doors look rather tough." Her eyes closed, as her eyebrows went up. "We are forced to discard the use of brute strength… although, I wasn't really looking forward to that."

"Why?" Hun's head turned to his left.

"Brute Strength for someone who has superior intellectual skills? An insult." Her head turned to her right. "That's what such solution would have done to me." She nodded. "It could have been a last chance for solving this problem, if it was available… but before even thinking more deeply about such drastic measure" She turned to her left. "I want to explore this area in more details… that clone must have come out of an opened door, which we could use."

She walked forward, watching the darkness covering the hallway.

"… uhm…" Her head rose. "I can't ignore the reason why the treehouse was left abandoned by those scientists… the whole situation cannot be explained by just mere speculations. This whole mystery must be solved at all costs."

"Is that really necessary…?" Hun's eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right. "Not even now I can really trust those places… in fact, I don't even want to know what we will encounter next."

"Nothing invincible, I'm sure." Mirii's head turned to her right. "No matter who dares to stand on my way… I'll remove my obstacles with intelligence and perfection."

"Mirii… is it me or the hallway seems kind of the same?" Hun's mouth downturned a bit. "We are not walking in circle, right?"

"No, Hunley." Mirii's head shakes. "This area happens to be rather large… … that's a great point, actually."

"What point?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

"I was thinking… if it's true that there is an organization of investigators looking for arresting everyone involved into Project Neo… why they never ventured inside this area?" Mirii's eyes closed. "It appears the whole situation is so complicated, I'm not even sure if I'll be even able to look at it in a general way."

"I prefer not thinking about it, actually…" Hun sighed. "I have so many things to remember… I couldn't possibly remember all those Project Neo facts as well!"

"Hunley, you really have nothing to worry about this…" Mirii smiled. "I'm the one taking care of the matter. What I need is just your support…" She blushed.

"Oh… then I'll do my best to support you!" Hun smiled, blushing.

Mirii giggles. Her eyes were seeing a metallic door up ahead, closed.

"… sigh." Mirii stopped, as her eyebrows went up. "Now, I really have to find a way to open those doors…"

She walked in front of the door, as her right hand touched the right side.

"I know there is a logical solution somewhere…" Her head rose a bit. "I just have to… to… … nngghh!"

Mirii's fists hit the door.

"I-I don't know! I-I cannot guess the proper way of using those doors at my own advantage!"

"So… does that mean we are going back home?" Hun's head tilted to his right.

"Going back home… after all this road? I-I would rather stay here for hours, figuring out the solution." Mirii frowned, as her irises went up. "I… I will try using this gadget…"

Her right hand picked up her smartphone, as her irises lowered down and her right thumb pressed the touchscreen.

"What gadget?" Hun's head lowered, watching different squares appearing on the screen.

"It's… a rather obsolete Door Opener." She sighed loudly. "Obsolete because the website closed some months ago… and their application cannot be manipulated in any way, so I can't update my own gadget."

"Well… maybe it would still do its job!" Hun smiled.

"I hope… I hope." Mirii's right hand rose, as her smartphone pointed at the door.

On the screen, the word "Searching" was written above a blue line turning clock-wise. Suddenly, a small ding came from the smartphone, as the previous text faded out as another one came into its place, saying "Found automatic door" while a green checkmark appeared below.

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"It found the door?!" Mirii's mouth opened.

The text faded out, as a new one appeared saying "Opening" with the same blue line turning clock-wise, below the text.

"Oh… y-yes!" Mirii's opened mouth smiled. "I-I'm so glad that"

A noise came from the smartphone, with the previous text replaced by "Door jammed. Cannot be opened.", as a red X appeared below. Mirii growled, as she kicked the door with her right foot.

"CURSES THIS RIDICULOUS PIECE OF"

 _Vvvrrrrrrrrr…_

Mirii's head returned forward: the door was slowly opening from the sides. She gasped, as her head turned to her left for a moment.

"Wh… what?!" Her head shook quickly.

"Heh, at the end you just needed to give it a kick!" Hun chuckles.

"… I don't trust this." Mirii's head rose as she stepped inside the room. "Something is not right…"

Hun walked inside, as his head was turning around. The door closed at the same slow pace. Mirii's eyes were seeing some large oval glasses to her right, all of them empty… except the one in the top-right corner: its front side had a hole, with shards on the floor.

"This is the room where that clone came from." Mirii took some steps forward.

The girl reached a large desk filled with test tubes, papers, pencils, computer screens and keyboards… Mirii's right hand picked up a piece of paper: her irises were moving left and right, as her eyebrows gradually went down.

"… this is the Cloning Room, according to this Experiment Report." Her head rose. "N. 2175… the experiment resulted into failure. Cause of failure: clones not surviving for more than 5 minutes."

"Wh-who are those clones?!" Hun trembles a bit, as he looks around, bending forward a bit.

"… they seems to be machines." Mirii's right hand waved the paper up and down a bit. "Something very similar to that… either case, I don't give too much importance to those details." Her right hand put the paper down. "I need that information which could expose Project Neo's intentions…" Her head turned left and right.

The girl walked in front of a paper, picking it up and reading it.

"N. 2456… no." Mirii's right hand put the paper down, picking up another one. "N. 1598… no, no." Her right hand opened, letting the paper fall on the desk. "Rather unfortunate…" Mirii's arms folded, as her head turned left and right. "Where could those information be…?"

Her eyes glued on a piece of paper hanging on the wall: the girl dashed a bit, passing some chairs spread on the floor, stopping in front of it.

" _Communication to Section D: it has been declared that the Department of Science will no longer financially support the activities held in the section. All the employees, scientists and other personnel are asked to leave the station with only their personal belongings. The procedures are all written in the attached document. … th-this document was made a long while ago!_ "

Mirii's mouth flattened, as her right hand picked the paper.

" _The Department of Science… are they talking about the government?!_ " Her eyes expanded. " _There is a signature below this piece of paper and even a stamp… I'm not really surprised if Project Neo happened to be financed by the government themselves. However, seeing such document which proves its involvement in this terrible situation… it makes me shiver a bit._ "

Her head rose, frowning a bit.

" _Whenever objectives they have in mind… I'll make sure to stop them with all my will!_ " She nodded.

"Mirii, what did you pick?" Hun stopped behind Mirii.

"An importance evidence to use later." Mirii turned behind, nodding. "We will use it in case"

Suddenly, from behind the desk, an Inkling man stands up with his right hand grasping a black gun, which has a black tank attached above.

"Hunley, be careful!" Mirii bended down, as her hands went on her head.

Hun turned behind, as his eyebrows went down.

"Stand still where you are, kids!" The man's left eye closed. "And give me that piece of paper!"

"You… you are that clone from before!" Hun bended forward, as his fists clenched.

"You guessed wrong!" The man lifted his posture. "I'm the real person, myself… I'm the one who sent my clone to give you a scare! It seems that wasn't enough, though…"

"Leave us alone!" Hun frowned a lot, as his arms went behind. "I-I can fight back if you don't listen to me!"

"Hunley, stop with this madness!" Mirii's hands grabbed his shirt, pulling down a bit. "Listen to this man! Please…"

"Yes, listen to that girl!" The man rose his gun for a moment. "And while you are at it, give me the paper."

Hun growled, as he bended down a bit. Slowly, the man walked towards the two Inklings.

"Who are you?!" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Be quiet! I need the paper…" His left arm stretched forward, as his hand opened. "… give it to me!"

"… I'm not trusting you…" Mirii's head rose. "Point that weapon down, please…"

"No! Instead, I'll take the paper with the force!" The man increased his walking speed.

Suddenly, Hun turned into a Squid as he slid forward and jumped while spinning on himself. The man jumped, as his eyes expanded.

BANG!

SPLAT!

A small Squid flew away… as Hun landed on the floor, returning into his humanoid form.

"Wonderful job, Hunley!" Mirii jumped up, as her eyes closed and her smile grew. "I knew I could count on your valid support!"

"Thank you, Mirii…" Hun turned behind, blushing and smiling. "… but what's going on exactly? Why there is this scientist inside the station?"

"I have no clue about that…" Mirii's head shook slowly, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned. "… but I'll make sure to find an answer to this question." She nodded. "Not now, alas… this piece of paper is truly important, as you saw."

Her right hand rose, holding the paper, as her irises pointed down at it.

"It contains an important evidence which can be used against Project Neo and whoever is working behind it… that's why, we must return in our treehouse and secure this paper as soon as possible." Her irises returned in the middle. "I'm afraid more snares will appear in our way, though… so, being careful is also a must we have to follow."

"Alright…" Hun nodded. "… should I lead the way back?"

"I prefer doing that, Hunley." The girl began walking, passing the boy. "I can spot danger rather easily… you don't have much knowledge when it comes to technology, thus you might easily fall into traps."

"I guess you are right…" Hun sighed, as he walks forward. "So, how are we going back?"

"… with…" Sweat covered Mirii's forehead, as her mouth was waving. "… nnnggh! N-no, I-I can't say that!"

She stopped in front of the door.

"I-I'm not an animal!" Her head shook, as sweat jumped out from her head. "I-I'm a smart Squid who uses efficiency and logic to overcome all those obstacles! I-I don't belong in a world of violence… I"

Hun kicked the door.

 _Vvvrrrrrrrrr…_

Mirii's head turned to her right, watching Hun as his head was pointing at her, while grinning a bit and raising his eyebrows.

"Ehm… I-I hope I didn't do anything wrong…" Sweat covered his forehead.

"… I'll take that as an accidental press on a well-hidden button." Mirii walked forward, as her eyelids were lowered to the middle.

"Yo-you didn't approve that?!" Hun rushed in front of Mirii, as sweat jumped out from his head.

"No, not at all actually." Mirii smiled, as her eyebrows went up. "I'm glad you… solved the problem." Her irises went down and left. "I couldn't possibly think of any other way to overcome such… obstacle."

"Oh… phew!" Hun's right hand drenches his forehead, as he walked over Mirii's right side. "I-I thought I really did something bad…"

Mirii giggles.

"Don't worry about it, Hunley…" Mirii's head turned to her right. "I'm satisfied with the choice of bringing you with me… and I'm looking forward to more support from you." She nodded.

Her irises moved to her right.

" _I have to educate Hunley a bit… I don't think the violent nature really fits his image._ " Her eyelids lowered to the middle, as her mouth flattened. " _I have to be careful about those compliments too… otherwise I'll make Hunley think that being violent is the only solution, when it's clearly not._ "

"Hey, the situation seems quiet…" Hun rose his posture, while smiling and looking forward. "… I guess we can just relax a bit."

"Not quite, Hunley." Mirii's irises bounced left and right. "I'm still keeping my guard up, no matter how safe a situation looks."

"But isn't a bit too much, worrying all the time?" Hun's head turned to his left.

"It's never too much." Mirii's head shook. "Keep your focus and"

Suddenly, the door from the left opened as Mirii jumped up, screaming and turning to the left. A grey liquid was sliding on the ground, getting closer to Mirii. The liquid stop, as the two Inklings were stepping backwards. Bubbles were coming from the liquid…

… as a grey Mirii-like creature emerged from it! Mirii's irises shrunk as her mouth opened wide.

"… blub… gurb…" The liquid's head was tilting backwards. "… punb… hmm?" The head returned to its original place. "Ah… you… you are not the Master…"

"Wh-what are you?!" Mirii's face went paler.

"Hey, are you coming from the Shrine?" Hun stepped in front of Mirii, while frowning a bit.

"Guurrbb… … Shrine… gurb?" The head tilted forward for a moment, before returning up. "… you are not the Master…"

"I'm the Master of the Shrine!" Hun's right thumb pointed at himself, frowning even more. "Otherwise, who could possibly be the Master?!"

"… blub…" The liquid's arms were waving, the tentacles were pouring grey liquid on the ground and the irises were moving all over the place without any coordination. "… ah… a Master is you… punb! Master… you have come here… by bzzap?"

"Huh?" Hun's posture lifted, as his right eyebrow went up. "Bzzap…?"

Mirii's left hand picked Hun's right arm, as she pulled him forward.

"Mirii?!" Hun's feet were sliding on the floor, as his head turned to his right. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I'm pulling you out of the trouble." Mirii's head rose. "I don't trust that thing in the slightest! And since we don't have a reliable weapon to use against it…"

"Wh-what about that weapon of before?" Hun's eyebrows went up.

"… I was thinking that no other Squid would possibly populated this deserted place!" Mirii frowned a bit. "Besides, if we attack that mindless blob, we might end up into a deeper trouble than"

Suddenly, the grey liquid emerged in front of the girl: Mirii stopped, gasping a bit.

"Blub! Gurb… guurrb…" The head kept tilting around. "… bzzap… you want bzzap…"

"Get out of our way, terrible copy of me!" Mirii's left arm went from right to left. "I know more than one way to hurt you!"

"Punb… blub… intruders… gurb! Master… help Master… blub!" The liquid melted down. "I… protect Master…"

The liquid was sliding towards the two Inklings: both jumped above it, sprinting forward.

"Curses!" Mirii's shoulders turned to her right. "I-I wasn't thinking it was that smart to comprehend all this!"

"Can we go back and get that weapon?!" Hun kept on rushing forward.

"Let's keep running instead!" Mirii turned forward, as her right arm stretched forward with her right forefinger pointing at the small room in the distance. "Let's move to the teleporter and get out of here before the monster reaches us!"

Mirii bended forward, sprinting even faster. She slows down, as the girl enters inside the small room together with Hun. The two Inklings turned their back, as Hun began turning his head around.

"Ehm… how does this thing work, again?" Hun sighed.

"We have to wait, Hunley… just a few seconds." Mirii nodded.

Her eyes were seeing the liquid slowly sliding towards them. Sweat was coming down from Mirii's head.

"N-no!" Mirii's head turned around, as her hands were sliding on the red and blue round shaped objects on her left. "Wh-why it's not working?! It-it can't do this to me! I-I was so sure to have understood the secret behind."

"Blub… Master… save Master… gurb!" The liquid formed a Mirii-like figure, with the waving arms stretching forward.

"Hunley is not your Master!" Mirii bended forward, as her eyes were wide and her face went paler. "Leave us alone!"

"Puuunnbb… blub?" The head tilted to the right. "… intruder… lie! Master… save Master…" The liquid went forward.

"S-stay away!" Mirii walked backwards. "STAY AWAY FROM US!"

Mirii rose her shoulders, as her eyes squeezed.

 _BZAP!_

Mirii's teeth were gritting…

"What took you so long?!"

Mirii jumped, as her eyes opened wide: Bars and Grina were both staring at the two Inklings. Grina's wrists went on her hips, as her "smiling" eyebrows were a bit up and her mouth downturned.

"We were getting so worried for both of you!" Grina's eyes closed. "I was almost thinking to reuse"

Mirii dashed forward.

"Hunley, get out of the teleporter!" Her hands picked up her own tentacles. "It's going to send you back, if you stay for too long!"

Immediately, the boy went out of the small room. Mirii's right hand was holding her smartphone, as her right thumb was pressing on the screen, rapidly.

"C-come on! Come on!" Sweat kept jumping from Mirii's head, as her irises were shrunk.

Grina and Bars turned towards each other. Mirii's right hand pointed the smartphone towards the ceiling.

 _Tin… tin…_

 _Tin…_

 _Vvvvrrrrrr…_

Part of the wall went down: Mirii sighed loudly, as she turned around. Her eyes were seeing a chair: the girl walked towards it, sitting on the chair.

"Hunley… could you please push the cupboard back?" Mirii's left hand rested on her stomach.

"Right away!" Hun walked towards the cupboard's left side.

Grina walked in front of Mirii, bending down a bit.

"Would you mind updating our brains too?" Her eyebrows were a bit up.

"We retrieved an important piece of evidence… this." Mirii's right hand was holding the paper with her fingers. "It mentioned the Department of Science stopping its financial support towards Section D, which is the area we were previously." She nodded. "This paper ties the government with this situation even more…"

"So, you really want to stop the government, huh…" Grina sighed. "Why you… look, can I say something about this, at this point?" Her eyebrows went down a bit.

"Depends…" Mirii's eyes squeezed.

"Mirii, how about we let Tonna deal with this and… all 4 decide to resume our lives in Inkopolis, hmm?" Grina shrugged.

"I'm not seeing the reason behind this…" Mirii snorted.

"Well, the government is all scary and stuff…" Grina's right arm opened a bit, bending, as her right palm pointed towards the ceiling. "… to be more specific, the government goes beyond our simple capabilities." Her arms folded. "I don't think we will ever going to win this battle, unless"

"I'm going to fight them or at least find the truth behind this whole project." Mirii stands up, frowning.

"Th-think about this, for a moment!" Grina's arms opened wide, as her eyebrows went up. "The government has spies, Agents, the police, the newest technocrazy ship and even trained soldiers! Wh-what we have instead?!"

"I… have perfection." Mirii's head rose.

"Ooooooh…" Grina's right hand covered her eyes, as her head tilted upwards. "Why don't you listen to me for once?! I'm not always saying stupid stuff, you know!" Grina's arms opened, as she frowned a bit. "I know how the world works, Mirii… even in the entertainment industries, we happened to hear some news from the government, all the time…"

"Give me an example… quick." Mirii's arms folded, as her right foot tapped.

"… I… I heard that… that something crazy happened in one of their offices…" Grina turned to her left, looking a bit up, as her left hand moved her fringe a bit around. "It was… trying to uncover a conspiracy… …"

"… and then?" Mirii's head rose, as her eyelids lowered in the middle.

"I'm trying to remember!" Grina's head lowered, as her right hand landed on her forehead. "Well… I… I remember they took care of that… and… I guess that's it for this one." Her head turned to her right. "There are more, of course…"

"Those you can come up with." Mirii snorted. "Stop this farce, Grina… I'll not change my decision." She turned to her left. "Instead, I'll secure this document inside a secret spot carefully hidden by me, in this treehouse… and then, we will walk back to the Headquarters and prepare ourselves for this exam."

Mirii walked forward.

"I really don't understand you, you know that?" Grina's eyebrows downturned, as her shoulders lowered. "You were listening more to me in the past… you followed me much more than before! Me, Barsy and you… we were always doing something productive! Whenever it was a match for the gold or visiting a new shop, we were much more active than nowadays!"

"Grina, bringing the past in the discussion is ineffective against me…" Mirii was bended down, looking at the wall. "… also, I thought you wanted to help us into getting rid of Project Neo."

"Sigh… it's too strong for me…" Grina's head turned to her left, tilting down, as her right hand picked her left elbow while her left arm was stretching down. "… I was scared today, Mirii. Not just because of that dark atmosphere…"

"I knew that…" Mirii stands up, as her fists were clenching. "… sooner or later, we had to face this." She turned behind. "Now, it's only a matter of accepting it… or not." Her head rose. "For now, let's just go back to the Headquarters… I have successfully put the piece of paper into the secret place." She nodded.

"… why were you agitated, before…?" Grina's head turned forward. "Were you and Hunry… scared of the environment?"

"A liquid monster was after us." Mirii's eyes closed.

"Wh-what?!" Grina bended forward, as her eyes expanded. "Th-that clone we have seen before?!"

"No, it resembled more Mirii, really!" Hun went in front of Grina. "We escaped just in time…"

Grina flattened her mouth, as her eyes were seeing Hun.

"… Hunry… you really don't know what I was saying before, don't you?" Her posture lifted, as her mouth downturned.

"No… but it did made me curious, actually." Hun grins a bit, as his eyes closed and his eyebrows went up.

Grina's mouth opened a bit.

"Someday, you should tell me some stories from the past… I'll listen!" Hun nodded, simply smiling.

Grina's eyes were seeing Hun for a second: her irises began shrinking.

 _You know, it would be a shame if Hunry goes to bed this soon… if he doesn't exaggerate with his job, maybe he can stay up for the whole movie._

Grina's eyes expanded.

" _Mirii… I convinced her to watch that movie, because I pointed out how the movie was a great tool to make her stay closer to Hunry… … making her stay closer to Hunry…_ "

"Grina?"

Grina's eyes shrunk a bit, staring at Mirii looking at her.

"Huh? What?" Grina opened her mouth a bit.

"Why are you silent, all the sudden…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Oh! Well… I… I have nothing more to say…?" Grina shrugged.

Mirii snorted, staring at her for 3 seconds: she passed Grina, walking towards the door.

"Let's move out. No further delays." Mirii's head rose.

The three Inklings began walking… as Grina formed a huge grin, while her eyebrows went a bit down and her hands began rubbing together.

" _Eh eh… eh eh eh eh! Ooooh, Greta… you genius!_ " She snickered silently. " _You've done it again!_ "


	280. Keep yourself - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Knock knock._

Bars' hands were inside his pockets, as his head was pointed at the door. Steps were heard from behind the door, then the door turned a bit counter-clockwise and revealing Grina which was smiling.

"Took your sweet time, big boy!" She grins a bit, pulling the door a bit more. "I was waiting the whole afternoon and dinner for this!"

"Like, for real?" Bars' right eyebrow rose, as he walked inside the room.

"As real as my long tentacles!" Grina pushed the door, closing it. "During this time, I kept on thinking about it… and now, it's pretty much a finished product of mine!" Her right arm rose, as her right forefinger pointed towards the ceiling. "With the fresh sign and all!"

"Girl… ehm…" Bars walked towards the bed, sitting on it. "… I don't understand where you are gettin' at."

"Eh eh! Why…" Grina bended forward, as her wrists went on her hips. "… allow Greta to explain the bodacious plan she came up with!"

"A plan for what…?" Bars' mouth rose. "Like, for stopping Project Neo?"

"Nope! Pretty much you can put that thing back in its dusty closet…" Grina lifted her posture, while grinning. "… instead, feast your eyes on my plan to put the Inkinators back in business!" She nodded twice.

"Uh… like…" Bars' mouth opened a bit. "… wait, you want us to get out of the Project Neo business?!"

"What do you think I said just earlier?" Grina shrugged. "The Inkinators don't belong in a cage… I'm sweating my shirts in order to open it up and get us filled with freedom!"

"But, girl…" Bars' eyebrows went up, as his mouth downturned. "I thought you joined the war against the project… I distinctly remember seeing you all that fired up about it!"

"Well, yeah…" Grina's mouth rose a bit, as her hands went behind her neck, her irises moved up and right, while her eyelids lowered down to the middle. "… little I knew, I would have regretted that action…"

"Wh-what about Tonna, girl?" Bars' bended forward. "She needs us, ya know!"

"Bars… have you played some games, earlier on?" Grina smiled, as her arms folded.

"Yeah, some Squid Race…" His irises went down.

"Don't you wish to play more of it?" Her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"I would pay for that…" He sighed.

"Paying would be useless… if you don't know the causes." She nodded. "This prison is taking away our freedom the more we stay here… one of those days, you might end up not playing a single game for years!"

"Like, no way!" Bars' head rose back, as his eyes expanded. "I have the videogame spirit running strong on me, girl! If that thing is gone, so am I!"

"Then, I guess you already know the causes…" Grina frowned a bit. "Would you let this direction making all your games go POOF?"

"Not even as a joke, girl!" Bars' stands up, frowning a lot.

"That's the music I wanted to hear!" Grina's eyes closed, as her arms were folding and her head was nodding. "Once we get the freedom, we will get all the games and glory!" Her arms opened, pointing towards the ceiling. "Therefore, we will happily live for the eternity without losing our freshness!"

"So, girl… like, what's plan then?" Bars' mouth rose, as he sits back on the bed. "How can we prevent losing our freshness?"

"Eh eh…" Grina's hands rubbed together, as she grinned. "… it's involving Hunry." She snickered.

"What about him?" Bars' mouth opened.

"You see… we could just get out of this dump, starting back from the original roots… but Miss Perfection would never forgive us for doing that!" Grina frowned a bit for a moment. "She wants the city to kiss the law's feet so much… but that desire is only breathing thanks to Hunry's presence!"

"Ehm… like… ya want to pound him down…?" Bars' hands clasped.

"Not pound him down!" Grina snorted. "I didn't even finished yet!" She cleared her voice. "As I was saying… Mirii's whole world is turning around Hunry." Her eyes closed. "She would do anything if that means to stay closer to him… and right now, the kind boy wants nothing more than putting things right in Inkopolis."

"Uhm… I don't get this whole plan, girl…" Bars' back stretched upwards, as he yawned with his mouth sealed. "Like… where are you gettin' at?"

"Well… you know Hunry, don't you?" Grina grins, opening her eyes and lowering her eyebrows a bit. "Despite all those days, Hunry is still a boy from the Farm Age, thus his ignorance is his huge drag-down, not knowing a thing about Inkopolis… and that really gets him volcano blast!"

Grina snickered loudly.

"He wants to eat up books too… he's even willing to hear others!" Her eyes and grin expanded. "That includes us… he trusts us to the max in fact!"

"So… what we can tell him?" Bars bended forward.

"Tell him…? More like teaching him!" Grina nodded quickly. "Eh eh… all we have to do is to taking him with us… and pretty much giving him a new fresh vibe."

Her right forefinger pointed up.

"We will give him sunglasses and not just plain, old glasses!" Grina snickered. "He'll start seeing the world under the fresh ways… and he will definitively follow US instead!"

"Oh… like, then Mirii gets to follow Hunter, right?" Bars chuckles. "And then we get back to the past once again."

"Precisely!" Grina's right fingers snapped, as her right thumb stretched forward and her right forefinger pointed at Bars. "Mirii cannot do anything about it… if not just changing as much as Hunry does!"

"Whoa… Mirii acting like us?" Bars' mouth opened wide. "Can she really evolve into that…?"

"Usually, she keeps hiding in her own ink…" Grina shrugged. "… but in front of Hunry, she pops up and listens to him very well!" She nodded. "The farm boy will do the rest of the job… and in the end, the Inkinators are gonna be the freshest Squids in the whole world!" Her arms opened wide.

"Like, the plan sounds slick for my ears!" Bars nodded, smiling widely. "We will get things rolling up, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I'll make the first step into visiting Hunry as soon as the searooster announces the Sun… you can keep your eyes shut, in the meantime!" Grina's hands went on her hips. "We will be the ones knocking on your door… me and Hunry!" She grins. "You will help me into giving out some slick idea of yours… but once Miss Perfection is on sight, our mouths must sing something more ordinary."

Grina bended forward.

"Do you get the plan?"

"I got it stamped in my brain!" Bars grinned. "Green light when the girl is no around… red light when she's under our noses!"

"Excellent!" Grina snickered loudly, as her hands rubbed together. "Excellent indeed… eh eh eh, ah ah ah!" She grinned widely. "This terrible nightmare is finally going to end… no more attacks towards the treehouse, no more trips with sick technology, no more dealing with huge monsters nor terrible goo! Once the cage is gone, we will get the Turf War Station business opening up… and finally we will get full Retro, once again!"

Grina laughed loudly, together with Bars.


	281. Keep yourself - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Dum de dum… din dem din…_

Grina was looking upwards for a moment, while her eyebrows were down and her mouth was smiling.

" _I was afraid of not sleeping at all, this night… the excitement for tomorrow was really keeping up my rolling shutters!_ " Her head tilted back to forward. " _Yet, I managed to refresh my energy and start the day with MAXIMUM POWAH!_ "

She giggles.

" _Now, now…_ " Her eyelids lowered to the middle, as her expression was the same as before. " _… it's time for farm boy to wake up and get in with the times!_ "

She stopped in front of the door.

" _And I'll be more than glad to help him in such noble quest._ " She grinned a bit.

 _Knock knock._

" _Eh eh… hopefully, the knocking didn't startled him too much!_ " She chuckles, as her right hand covered her mouth. " _I don't want to be seen as a monster in front of Hunry…_ "

Steps were heard, coming from behind the door: Grina's ears rose.

" _Oh-ho! Finally, my plan is about to start!_ " Her hands lowered down, as her mouth simply smiled.

The door opened: Hun bended forward, looking at the girl.

"Oh, good morning Grina!" His mouth opened a bit.

"Heyo, Hunry!" Her eyes closed, as her right hand went in front of her face, moving from the left to the right, then returning down. "How fresh are you lookin', today?"

"Huh…?" Hun's right eyebrow rose. "How fresh… huh?"

"Sigh…" Grina's irises went up. "… how are you?"

"Oh! Fine!" Hun nodded, smiling and closing his eyes. "You?"

"Pretty slick, today!" Grina's hands went on her hips, as she grinned a bit. "Mind if I can take some of your time?"

"For what?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

"For something I wanted to do for a very long time… in basic, talking to you for a moment." Her hands went behind her neck.

Hun blushes, as his mouth opened wide.

"I… I-I don't know…" His irises bounced left and right.

"Oh? You are not a lil' curious about this?" Grina's right eye closed. "Not even if that involves Mirii somehow…?"

"Mirii?!" Hun's eyes expanded. "Wh-what about her?!"

"Eh eh… keep that curiosity tight!" Her left hand twisted, as her left thumb pointed to the left. "We are going to take a nice walk around the hallways… along the way, I'll explain all the stuff in nice lil' details!" She nodded.

"Ah! Well…" Hun looks down, watching his clothes. "… give me the time to prepare myself, ok?"

"Eh eh, certainly!" Grina's hands rose at her head's right, as her eyes closed. "You always have to look fresh! That's what I always say…"

"Right! I'll be right back!" Hun closes the door.

Steps were coming from behind the door, in a rapid manner. Grina snickered, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

" _Just hear him running all around his room, getting himself fresh…_ " She grinned. " _That boy will be obsessed about freshness, that's for sure!_ " Her arms folded. " _I'll let him deal with Miss Perfection… pretty much eating popcorn and sitting on a sofa, while that show happens!_ "

Steps were still heard from behind the door…

" _This might be the last time I will see those boring hallways…_ " Grina turned around, as her small, downturned mouth rose. " _… yeah, those put me asleep. If I was the designer… probably I would have taken paint and brush with me and start some really, crazy modern art!_ " Her eyes closed.

The door opens.

"Here I am!" Hun quickly passes the door, closing it behind him.

"What took you so long?" Grina smiled widely, as her eyebrows went down.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I tried to be as fast as possible!"

Grina's irises went to her right for a moment, before returning forward.

"No worries, Hunry!" She giggles. "I was just teasin' ya."

"Ah… aaaah!" Hun chuckles, as his eyes closed. "Ok then!"

"Shall we get going?" Grina smiled, as her right hand landed behind Hun's back. "We have a world to talk about…"

"Yes!" Hun nodded.

The two Inklings began walking forward.

"Sooo, Hunry…" Grina's head turned to her right and a bit down. "… do you like living in Inkopolis?"

"Well… I'm not sure…" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head. "I don't despite it, of course… but I don't think I will ever understand it as far as I know." He shrugged. "I'm more confident with the farms… and my overall duty of being a guardian." His head turned left and right.

"Aaaww, it makes me sad…" Grina's head lowered, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned. "Hearing my friends not enjoying his time in this city…"

"W-wait!" Sweat jumped out from his head, as he turned to his left while his hands went almost on Grina. "I-I didn't mean to show a huge hate towards Inkopolis…!" He swallowed silently. "In fact, I found the city to be just fine! It's more about me, which… well…" His irises went down and right for a moment. "I prefer something a bit more ordinary, that's all."

"But you are staying here while we speak!" Grina opened her arms a bit, as her head shook. "I'm seeing you suffering without a stop… and my heart is begging me to do something about this!" Her left fist went on her heart.

Hun's eyebrows went up.

"I… I had a feeling you weren't enjoying this city." Her head turned to her right, as her eyes appeared a bit watery. "That's why I came at full speed! The thought of seeing a desperate Hunry… no!" Her eyes squeezed. "That terrible prophecy shall never be realized! I'll put my soul in front, I'll growl to the dangers coming from the distance!"

Hun's eyes went slightly watery.

"Hunry… I want you to be happy!" Grina nodded, while smiling. "I want you to not suffer throughout this whole journey… I'll help you through those foreign lands, by letting you learn their number one secret. A secret of success and happiness… a secret who lets you survive more!"

"Oh, do tell!" Hun nodded. "I'm always careful about those type of arguments… I'm looking for surviving nicely, you know!"

" _Eh eh… look at him, striving for freshness!_ " Grina's eyes closed, as she keeps her smile. " _I'll give him freshness alright…_ " Her eyes opened. "Well, of course I could tell you now… but first, how about we talk for a bit as friends? I don't think we were attempted that stuff… besides, I have a slick way for showing you the secret!"

"Oh… yes, I can wait!" Hun nodded.

"Great!" Grina giggles. " _Once we enter inside the room… I can truly start the operations! For now, I have to make him feel relaxed…_ "


	282. Keep yourself - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Wait, which room is this?" Hun was standing in front of the door.

"Barsy's!" Grina giggles, as her right fist knocked the door. "Don't worry, Hunry… I didn't forget about the secret."

"I-I wasn't questioning it!" Hun's hands went behind his back. "I would never do that."

The two Inklings' mouth sealed.

"… aaah, that sleepy giant!" Grina chuckles, as her hands rubbed together. "Just wait a little more… I got this."

 _Knock knock._

"… I-I'm sure he's coming to door right now!" Sweat jumped out from Grina's head. " _What are you doing, Barsy?! Go get the door, already! Don't you see I'm risking being caught by Mirii?! COME ON!_ "

Steps were heard from behind the door. Grina sighed silently. The door opened, as Bars was standing still with his eyelids almost all the way down. He yawned loudly.

"Like… mornin', Squids." His right forefinger's left side was drenching his right eye.

"Hi, hi!" Grina's right hand waved. "Can we get in?"

"Sure… sure you can…" Bars pulled the door, as he turned behind and walked towards the bed.

Grina and Hun walked forward, as Hun pushed the door back. The room had clothes thrown on the desk, an opened closet, one shoe was resting near the right wall and the other one was in front of the closet. Grina grimaces a bit.

" _Eww… this place looks worse than my room!_ " Grina turned her head around. " _I wouldn't leave my room this messy! It really makes me think to stay in a dump, right now…_ "

"So, what's the secret?" Hun turned to his left, as he smiled.

"That? Eh eh… pretty simple!" Grina turned to her right, grinning and lowering her eyebrows. "The secret is"

 _Knock knock._

Grina and Hun jumped, turning their shoulders towards the door. Grina's face went paler, her irises shrunk, sweat began forming on her forehead.

"Huh…? Like, who could possibly be…?" Bars stands up, walking towards the door.

Grina's right fingers went on her mouth. Bars' hand rests on the door handle, pushing it down and pulling the door. His head tilted down: Mirii was folding her arms, frowning.

"Oh… like, mornin'"

"Bars, step aside…" Mirii's eyes squeezed.

Bars walked backwards towards his right side. Mirii's eyes were seeing Hun and Grina: Mirii frowned even more. Grina swallowed loudly, as she began shivering, while sweat was jumping out of her head. Bars pushed the door back, yawning loudly.

"H-hello th-there!"

"You…" Mirii walked forward, as a vein popped out from her forehead. "… give me a good reason for this event…"

"Wh-why saying th-that?!" Sweat jumped out from Grina's head. "I-I'm Hunry's friend, remember?! It's… you know…"

"Mirii, you shouldn't be too severe to her." Hun walked in front of Mirii, as his eyebrows went up and his mouth downturned. "I know well that Grina will never attempt anything harmful towards us… besides, she is a friend! We can trust her a bit, right?"

Grina smiled.

" _Th-thank you, Hunry! I-I wouldn't possibly know what to do in such_ "

"She just called me to give me a secret." Hun smiled, while closing his eyes.

Mirii's eyes expanded, Grina completely stood still. Hun opened his eyes, staring at Mirii: gradually, the girl frowned a lot, as several veins popped out from her forehead and smoke was coming from her ears. Mirii immediately passed Hun, as she stands in front of Grina while gritting her teeth.

"A secret about what?! A SECRET ABOUT WHAT?!" Her hands picked Grina's shirt.

"Wh-what secret?! I-I didn't really mean to say a secret…!" Grina's eyes became a bit watery.

"What?" Hun was looking at Grina, as his arms opened. "I thought you wanted to help me live better in Inkopolis!"

"WHAT?!" Mirii's hands grasped, as she pulled Grina down looking at her eyes. "You… what games are you planning to pull out, this time?!"

"N-n-n-no games… I-I w-was thinking about Hunry being… yo-you know… a-a bit nostalgic about his home… a-and I-I wanted to ch-cheer him up!" A stream of tears were coming from her eyes.

"And for doing that, you had to come inside Bars' room and refuse to let me cooperate with the situation as well?!" Mirii pushed the girl. "Grina, you disappointed me…" Mirii's head rose. "… I thought you were becoming more mature than this." Her eyes closed. "I'm forced to take some severe actions, because of this…"

"Pl-please, no!" Grina fell down on her knees, as her hands grasped. "I-I didn't wanted to give you trouble! Please! D-don't get super mad at me…!"

"It's not that I'm mad at you… I'm simply disgusted by your childish attitude." Mirii's head shook. "Tell me the truth, Grina… were you trying to make the Inkinators quit their important mission?"

Grina's head lowered down.

"… answer me, Grina." Mirii's head rose. "Being quiet is making your situation even worse…"

Grina's mouth was waving, her fists were shaking a bit.

"… hmpf, you left me with no choice." Mirii turned behind, walking forward. "Hunley, let's go to the canteen… without those two."

"Without us?!" Grina's head rose back. "I-I wanted to chat with Hunry! Why I'm not allowed to share some time with a friend of mine?!"

"Because I know you, Grina… I know you have plans for your own, selfish needs." Mirii's right hand was holding the door handle.

"Me?! Selfish?!" Grina's hands went on her chest. "I would rather be splatted than having such title!"

Mirii's right hand pushed the door handle down, as she pulled the door. Mirii and Hun walked out of the room, as the boy closed the door behind them. Mirii's head rose, snorting.

"I really don't know what to do about those two…" Her eyes closed. "Yesterday, we had several homework to finish for today… yet, they still think about being little kids who try to drag us into their childish realms."

"Mirii, don't say those bad things…" Hun walked on Mirii's right side, as his head was down, tilted towards the girl. "Grina and Bars are nice, you know… I would never expect them to attack us."

"I'm not accusing them for being a problem for our progress…" Mirii's head shook. "If that was the case, I would have already went forward without them. Such possibility was happening, recently…"

"Yes, I know that well…" Hun nodded. "But, don't you think this is very similar to that incident?"

"Not at all… I don't have strong reasons for being hostile to them." Mirii's head turned to her right. "However, I was thinking of… solving this type of problem, once and for all." Mirii nodded. "I'm tired of dealing with their antics… they must be reformed, if I want to make sure that my plans will be realized."

"Reform them…?" Hun's head tilted to his left.

"Yes." Mirii's eyes closed. " _Grina still acts as she wants to be out of the battle against Project Neo… what I can do to make her fully convinced of its dangers? She might attempt to promise her support… yet, I fear those are all temporary._ "

"I don't know, Mirii…" Hun's head lowered, as his eyebrows went up. "I don't see anything wrong with their actions… maybe a bit childish, yes." He nodded. "But they are kind, at least."

" _Hmm… Tonna was acting more and more like a nuisance, to the point of almost dropping her support towards us… … she changed her mind, because of how Project Neo was responsible for her sister's disappearance._ " Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

"… Mirii?" Hun's shoulders turned to his left.

" _Wait… if Grina sees a personal reason for going against Project Neo… she would attempt to stop the project as much as me, Hunley, Tonna and everyone else is willing to do!_ " Her right hand picked her right tentacle. " _Project Neo seems so large, it basically affected everyone I met… could Project Neo have affected Grina too and she isn't aware of that?!_ "

"Mirii?" Hun's left hand rested over Mirii's right shoulder.

"Hmm?!" Mirii's head turned to her right. "Did you called me, Hunley?!"

"Ehm… yes?" He grins a bit, as his eyebrows went up.

"Nnngghh!" Sweat jumped out from Mirii's head. "I-I'm terribly sorry for my brief lack of attention!" She bowed down. "I-I was thinking something important…"

"What?" Hun's mouth opened.

"I… I have to… to meet Tonna, yes." Mirii nodded. "I have to talk with her… she's able to help"

"Were you looking for me?" Tonna walked out from the right corner, smiling and waving her right hand. "Good morning, you too!" Her eyes closed. "I was looking for you, before…"

"Good morning, Tonna." Mirii's right hand waved. "Is there something you need?"

"No, not really…" Tonna's head shook. "I wanted to get to the canteen with you." She nodded. "Talking a bit with you 4… a bit because"

"Tonna, I'm afraid that Grina and Bars will not join us…" Mirii's head rose. "This morning I caught Grina, in particular, trying to manipulate Hunley…"

"Manipulating him?" Tonna's head turned towards Hun. "I don't see how…"

"To be honest, Grina refuses to reveal her true intentions… but I know she was trying to sabotage everything as usual." Mirii snorted, as her arms folded. "She wanted to tell a secret to Hunley… probably a fake information to deceive Hunley into following a lie rather than the truth."

"Uhm… I see…" Tonna's head lowered, as her irises were seeing Mirii. "I heard that Grina was convinced about not attempting such thing anymore…"

"I'm afraid that Grina will never be fully convinced… unless I find a clear evidence that will make her change her own mind." Mirii nodded.

"Ah, I see what you mean!" Tonna's mouth downturned. "That was the same for me, as you know… but how could you find something like that?"

"I'm not completely sure if there is indeed a reference of **that** … but I'm willing to ask some information to Grina's parents." Mirii's right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it.

"Ehm… isn't this a bit too much?" Tonna's eyes closed as a sweat drop appears on her head's right side. "I mean, getting into others' affairs…"

"As I said earlier…" Mirii's right forefinger pointed at Tonna, with her right arm bended. "… Grina's antics are doing nothing more than blocking my and Hunley's progress."

Mirii's head rose.

"I had enough of such attempts. I already have other problems to deal with… I cannot waste even more time, stopping Grina's plans as well. For now, I prefer taking this solution… it would be guaranteed that Grina will never attempt any more attacks towards the Inkinators' progress, if I truly find this evidence I'm looking for."

"… I don't know about this, Mirii…" Tonna turned behind, as her right forefinger rubbed gently on her right cheek. "… I really don't know what to say."

The three Inklings began walking forward.

"There is nothing to say, since I exposed the most perfect solution." Her right hand caressed her right tentacle once. "Tonna, I intend to call Grina's father and ask him some questions…"

"Do you have his phone number?" Tonna's shoulder turned to her left.

"No, I don't… that's why I need your help." Mirii sighed. "I want you to call… to call…"

Sweat jumped out from Mirii's head.

"Nngh! I-I forgot his name!" Her eyebrows rose.

"Him?!" Tonna's eyes expanded, as she blushed. "… ehm… well…" She swallowed silently, as her irises went down and right. "I don't know about that… m-maybe he's busy with his job… I-I don't want to throw him into any trouble…"

"Tonna, a phone call is harmless… under normal circumstances." Mirii's head rose, as her eyebrows lowered just slightly. "In any case, I want to solve this problem at all costs… the more progression we make, the more probable will be to reach the ultimate goal we all settled a while back. I don't just seek a positive probability… I'm seeking certainty."

"I-I'll see what I can do!" Tonna's hands went on her chest, as her smiling was waving. "You know… I'm a chief! I-I could be called for important duties in any moment…!"

"The phone call will last short enough to prevent such cases…" Mirii frowned a bit. "Please, Tonna… if I will not solve this situation, an even bigger problem will rise sooner or later… so big, we would be forced to watch our progress going caput."

Tonna sighed loudly and for a second. Her head lowered, looking at the red carpet she was stepping on.


	283. Keep yourself - Chapter 3

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Tonna passed a door, while walking towards her desk. Mirii and Hun were walking right behind her, as the boy stopped near the door, pushing it back: the door made a clicking sound.

"Alright… let's see what I can do." Tonna sits on her office chair, bending her back forward, as her right hand was holding her smartphone.

Her thumbs were pressing on the screen, as her cheeks blushed. Her right hand brought the smartphone near her right ear, as her irises were pointed towards the ceiling.

"… siiigh…" Her left fingers were tapping her desk in succession. "… hmm… maybe he's"

 _Hello?_

"Ah!" Tonna lifted her posture, as her irises shrunk and her whole face got more red. "H-h-hi, Mike!"

 _Oh, hi Tonna! How are you?_

"I-I'm fine…" Her left hand picked a pen, rotating it clock-wise.

Her heart began beating faster.

"… you?"

 _I'm fine, I'm fine! So, how things are going in the Headquarters?_

"Th-the usual: endlessly busy, incredibly time consuming…" Her throat swallowed silently.

 _Yeah, you told me about that… right now, I'm at the Cafè eating a brioche and finishing my espresso. Today's shift begin in a hour, so I can really relax and enjoy the nice air around here._

"H-How lucky!" Tonna's mouth smiled, opening a bit and showing her upper teeth. "I have several papers to finish within this lunch… as well as assigning Agents for ordinary missions."

Tonna's back fell on the office chair's backrest.

"Listen, I have Mirii in front of me… she wants to talk with Mr. Surfeln."

 _Now? … wait, let me check something._

"Sure." Tonna's head nodded.

 _…_ _Mr. Surfeln… … Mr. Surfeln is here, today. He has to act for a commercial about Ink-Fly, the travel agency._

"Oh, really?" Tonna's mouth smiled widely, as her left hand grabbed her right side. "I used to visit their offices for my few holidays…"

 _Yes, its registered offices are located in this city, actually. I think I know where he might be…_

"Are you going there, now?" Tonna's left hand put the pen on the desk.

 _Yes, I drank the coffee and I'm keeping the brioche. Mr. Surfeln doesn't come around the studios all the time… usually when it's Audition day, since he has experience in the entertainment industries. I still don't understand how he can see those talents so well… but I'm not doubting a professional like him._

"Yes, I remember those shows where he was the host… I always had the impression he could have been a great actor and a great comedian too!" Tonna's irises pointed up towards the ceiling, as her mouth smiled widely. "Sigh… that sure brings me back a lot."

 _Nostalgic, uh? Whenever I see the past, I don't feel being dragged there, you know… except when Greta was around. I know you can't understand me, but… when she was around, I kept on seeing a lot of optimism on people. We used to laugh much more, we used to even care more about our jobs…_

"Hmm? Really?" Tonna's back bended forward, as her left elbow rested on her desk. "Why, I heard Grina talking about her past… she said that her job was a nightmare and she wanted to quit at all costs."

Mirii was sitting on the chair: her ears rose.

 _…_ _what?! She really told you that?!_

"Huh?" Tonna's irises shrunk. "Why are you shouting…?"

"Tonna, active the speakers!" Mirii stands up on her feet, as her face frowned. "I want to listen!"

"… Mike, Mirii wants to listen our conversation." Tonna's posture lifted. "I think I know the reason…"

 _Well, I'm not seeing any problems with it… go ahead._

Tonna's head lowered, as her right thumb pressed the smartphone's screen.

"Done." Tonna's right hand put her smartphone on her desk.

 _Mirii, can you hear me?_

"Yes, I can." Mirii's head nodded, as her feet took two steps towards the desk.

 _Good… … so, Greta told you she couldn't stand her job?_

"I confirm that." Mirii's head nodded, as her hands rested on the desk's edge.

 _I… I don't really believe that._

"Why?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _Greta was full of energy, all the time I saw her. Friends of mine, who worked together with Greta, told me several times that she usually talked about her show and her acting career._

"What?!" Mirii's eyes expanded and her eyebrows lowered.

 _I even heard her one time, when I was inside one of the buildings… I distinctly remember her shouting "I don't care about trophies, I care about my passion for acting!"._

Mirii's irises shrunk.

 _Her father, Mr. Surfeln said to me once that Greta goes beyond acting! She could understand her characters in a matter of seconds, passing her dad's skills rather easily. She could even adjust characters, making them feel more interesting and natural._

"Wait… she was the protagonist of Ink, Turf, Splat! Could she…?"

 _Ah, yes… I thought she told you that:_ _ **Greta was responsible for the 1/3 of the entire show**_ _._

"I-Incredible!" Mirii's feet took some steps backwards, as her mouth opened wide. "At such young age, she…"

 _Greta was supposed to play an assistant role, at first… in fact, I'm sure that somewhere in the studios there is still that pilot episode, where the main protagonist is a captain man of old age. He acted like Father Squidsmas with some random pirate-like lines said here and there._

" _A pilot episode about one of my favorite shows…?_ " Mirii's right hand covered her mouth. " _A different version of that…?_ "

 _The producers were surprised by how much passion Greta was showing during the production. After the pilot episode was done, Greta was called by the producers… not only she received all the compliments, but she expressed her own opinions about the show. Opinions which, according to what I heard, were rather accurate. That's when Greta became an official part of the numerous briefings held for the show._

"I can't say I'm not surprised by this, Mike." Tonna's back went on her office chair's backrest. "Grina, nowadays, seems completely different…"

 _Yeah, I noticed that too. I remember there was a period where Greta felt… different. She seemed very passive… she was also more silent than before. The period… I think it was before her 14th birthday. A month ago or two. I heard she shout some mean words at the studios… and still to this day, we are still wondering why she changed completely._

"From the time we met, I remember Mr. Surfeln mentioning that he talked to Grina last Squidsmas about resuming her career." Mirii's face frowned. "I'm wondering… does he knows the true reason why Grina suddenly hates her acting skills?"

 _You wondered right: I have been hearing rumors that Mr. Surfeln holds the reason why Greta changed. However, my friend tried to ask that to him…_ _ **he reacted badly**_ _._

"Badly?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _He shouted, he menaced my friend to take legal actions against him. That was the only attempt I can recall… … you want to ask this to him, right?_

"No, not necessarily…" Mirii's eyes closed. "I want to ask him about Project Neo."

 _Project Neo? What's that?_

"I cannot reveal more details about that… just the fact that even Grina is involved into this." Mirii's head nodded.

 _Oh… … ah, Mr. Surfeln! Mr. Surfeln, do you have a moment? … yes, I have Mirii on the phone. She wants to talk to you. … Mirii, I'm passing my smartphone to Mr. Surfeln._

"Thank you, Mike." Mirii's mouth smiled.

 _Mirii dear! What a great surprise hearing your voice, once again!_

"Good morning, Mr. Surfeln!" Mirii's cheeks blushed a bit.

 _How are you? Still thinking about being a star?_

Mirii giggles.

"I-I'm well, Mr. Surlfen." Mirii's mouth smiled widely.

 _Good! Is my daughter with you?_

"No, actually…" Mirii's mouth flattened a bit.

 _No? Then, don't forget to give her my greetings!_

"I… I can't really promise that." Mirii's eyebrows lowered a bit.

 _…_ _eh?_

"Mr. Surfeln… I have to talk to you about something important." Mirii's mouth inhaled deeply.

 _…_ _Mike, I'm going to my room. Make sure no one is nearby, ok? … good._

"Mr. Surfeln…?" Mirii's eyebrows went up.

 _Yes?_

"Can I begin my speech…?"

 _Sure, sure! Don't worry…_

"Alright…" Mirii's eyes closed. "I have a question… do you know anything about Project Neo?"

 _…_

Mirii's face became paler. Sweat formed on her forehead.

"… Project Neo… I… I can explain"

 _Mirii… wait…_

"Y-yes!" Mirii's posture lifted, as her arms went on her sides.

 _…_ _what you… what you know about that project?_

Mirii's irises shrunk.

" _I knew it! Project Neo has a connection even with Grina!_ " Her throat cleared. "I know quite a bit, actually… and so does Grina."

 _…_

Mirii was shivering a bit.

"Mr. Surfeln… do you happen to know about it, too?"

 _…_

"Mr. Surfeln?" Mirii's back bended forward.

 _Tuuuu…_

"CURSES!" Mirii's eyes expanded, as her mouth opened wide. "HE CLOSED THE CALL!"

Immediately, Tonna's hands picked up her smartphone: her thumbs were pressing on the smartphone screen. Her right hand went on her right ear.

"… Mike?! Is that you?!"

 _Tonna, I'm sorry… Mr. Surfeln returned my smartphone, saying that he's busy. I can't do anything about it…_

"I see…" Tonna sighed. "Then… thank you for helping us, Mike."

"Tonna, no!" Mirii's hands slammed the desk. "Tell him to"

"Mirii!" Tonna's face frowned. "No." Her head shook. "I will not let you throw Mike into any trouble…"

"Pl-please!" Mirii's teeth gritted, as her eyebrows went up.

"See you soon, Mike. Bye!" Tonna's right hand brought her smartphone in front of her face, as her right thumb pushed the smartphone screen.

"N-no!" Mirii's hands grabbed her tentacles, squeezing them.

"I suggest you to think of another solution, Mirii." Tonna's back bended forward, as her hands rested on her desk, clasping together. "With that said, I hope you will solve your problem…"

"Nnnggghh!" Mirii's teeth bited her lips' right side. " _... and now?! Wh-what I'm going to do…?_ "


	284. Keep yourself - Chapter 4

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The door opened slowly: Grina was standing still, with her arms stretching down. Her mouth was downturned, her eyes pointing forward. She began walking, pushing the door with her left hand while looking at a desk. A pair of rectangular glasses were resting near a keyboard and a blue cup.

" _... my plans... shattered in a matter of seconds... so much for saying to get out of this dump... so much indeed..._ " She stopped in front of the desk, as her right hand picked the pair of glasses. " _I... I really feel like staying in my room... probably forever._ "

Grina walked towards her bed, turning behind... and falling backwards, with her back hitting her bed. Her arms stretched forward, her tentacles flew a bit upwards, then falling back down.

" _... my mind is so empty... but I don't feel like filling it with stuff... I prefer it to be empty... ... I don't know what I'm saying._ " Her eyes closed, as her eyebrows went up. " _But does that even matter, now? I'M RUINED! I'M STUCK INSIDE THIS TERRIBLE DUMP!_ "

Her hands curled into fists, clenching tightly.

" _Might as well keep my brain empty... I would eat garbage here, anyway._ " Her eyes opened, slightly watery. " _Why my friends give too much care about that overrated project, anyway?! Who the sick cares if others are harmed?! I'll splat them out if they try that stunt on me and my friends!_ "

Grina growled.

" _Besides, I know that sooner or later, they would probably get too bored with the whole thing and quit everything... and what WE did all this time, in other words? Just risking our lives and becoming more depressed, that's what!_ "

She sighed loudly.

" _I should had woke up sooner… the fact I didn't had the time to wear my contact lenses, was the sign… I-I had to postpone the plan for tomorrow! Why I listened to that stupid voice singing victory?! WHY?!_ "

Suddenly, music starts playing: Grina jumped a bit.

" _Hmm?! What Bars want now…?_ " Her left hand picked up her smartphone, as her eyes were seeing its screen. " _… **dad**? Weird… let's hear what he wants._ "

Her left thumb pressed the smartphone screen, as her left hand brought the device on her left ear.

"Hello daddy!" Grina's irises were looking towards the ceiling.

 _Hello Greta! How are you, my dear?_

"I'm fine, dad…" Her irises moved to her right. "… you?"

 _Let's say yes…_

"Hmm… let me guess: you got some work to do at the studios, right?" Grina's right forefinger rotates clock-wise around her right tentacle.

 _Yes, a commercial about Ink-Fly. I was the one who auditioned for it._

"Of course because you have a dear friend working in the higher offices… right?" Grina's right hand went on her stomach.

 _Yes, Greta. I remember I presented him to you, once._

"Yeah, yeah… I know…" Grina's mouth opened wide, as a loud yawn came out.

 _Ok… … sigh… Greta, there is something important I wanted to tell you._

"If that's yet again, another endless speech about the acting career… I'll close the call." Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her mouth slightly downturned. "Right now, I'm already sick of dealing with people… for today."

 _Greta, it's another thing._

"… another thing… … about mom?" Grina's irises went to her right, as her face kept her previous expression.

 _No… sigh… earlier, I received a call from Mirii._

"YOU RECEIVED WHAT?!" Immediately, Grina raises her posture while frowning a lot.

 _Greta, wait! Let me explain._

Grina growled, as her teeth gritted.

"She… wh-what she said to you?!" Her right fist was clenching a lot.

 _Not much… just the fact you are aware of Project Neo._

"… so?" Grina snorted, as her right hand grabbed her left hip.

 _Greta… I know about that project too. But I preferred to not tell anything more to your friend._

"I… I don't see where this is going, dad." Grina's right hand rested on her forehead. "The rest of the world knows that Project Neo is bad… although, I'm trying everything to stay out of it!"

 _… sigh… Greta… there is something you don't know…_

Grina's face was pointing forward.

 _It's about… **your grandpa** …_

Grina's face became paler.

 _He was an active worker of the Project Neo… back when that project was mostly harmless. He was one of the members who proposed the existence of the Turf Wars as we know it._

Grina's eyes were getting a bit watery, her mouth opened a bit.

 _He was very active, especially in this part of the project for several years… until something began going wrong. Something he never explained to me, nor to your mother._

"STOP IT!" Grina was frowning a lot. "YOU ARE SAYING LIES, HOPING THAT"

 _Greta, no. I'm saying the truth… I can even prove that right now._

"N-no…" Grina shivered, sniffing loudly. "… no…"

 _If you go to the Inknet and type something like Project Neo and your grandpa's full name… you will see his photos back when he was still at work._

Immediately, Grina's left hand carried the smartphone in front of her face: immediately her thumbs were pressing on the screen, going through a white page, typing words… suddenly, her irises shrunk.

"NOOOO!"

Her eyes were seeing the image of an Inkling man shaking his hands to another man, as both were looking at the camera and were smiling.

 _Your grandpa was forced to leave the city, buying his house in Inkspray Inkland. After a brief while, me and your mother went in this island as well. Because of how expensive that house was, your grandpa couldn't buy us a separate house in the city center... at first I didn't reacted well at all._

"Wh… wh…" Grina's irises disappeared.

 _But then, seeing how his house had the latest security technology… I never complained about his house choice. Besides, he preferred a lot more our previous one rather than a luxurious apartment… much easier to ignore from any unwanted attention from those who work for Project Neo._

"… why you never told me about this…?" Grina sniffed loudly.

 _I would… but it was your grandfather in person to deny such possibility. He… he had several fears, especially those concerning you. All of them rose from his mind, ever since you were born on this island. He kept promising that he would have done anything to protect you._

"… he… he really said th-that…?" Grina's eyes were getting a bit watery.

 _Yes. At the same time, he wanted to make you think of happy thoughts and dreams… he would have paid millions, if that would had prevented you from being involved into this living nightmare. In the meantime, I was becoming an icon in the entertainment industry…_

"AAAAAHH!" Grina's right fist hit her bed. "I KNEW IT! YOU CREATED THIS WHOLE STORY TO MAKE ME THINK"

 _Greta, don't assume things you don't know at all! In fact, at first I didn't even wanted to involve you in the studios!_

Grina's mouth opened, as her eyes expanded.

 _I… I wanted to keep my family out of this business. I would hate to hear Paparazzi or some kind starting fake theories and bad rumors about me and my family! … meanwhile, your grandpa was trying to give you a hobby. He heard that the Turf War Station would had opened a new branch on the island… branch which never happened._

"N-no?!" Grina's irises shrunk. "How could I lived my young years without knowing this?! It feels stupid!"

 _Because it happened when you were very young… from there, your grandpa began talking about the Turf Wars, hoping to make you interested. When he saw that the Turf War Station abandoned the branch idea, he regretted talking about it to you… he was seeing you more and more attached to the whole idea of following your mother's steps, which was making him even more worried than before!_

"Wait… is that the reason why mommy would go on a rant about my ambition?!" Grina jumped out from her bed.

 _Yes… she couldn't stand seeing your grandpa all that worried. At the time, as you remember, I was traveling around because of my job. If I was more present, I would had done the same… however, despite his worries, your grandpa preferred to see himself more interested into Turf Wars rather than making your little heart break._

"Noooo…" Grina's teeth gritted as her eyes were getting watery. "… h-he wanted me… to…"

 _He lied to you, Greta. He didn't know what to do, at that point… … that's when I step in, trying to give you the passion for acting. Little did I knew, you were a natural at this… and your grandpa was extremely pleased with the whole idea!_

"Ggghh! Nnnn…" Grina's teeth gritted even more.

 _Especially when he looked at you, while you were in the tip of your young career… always smiling… always anxious to get on the stage and act with all your passion. He told me he was genuinely interested into your career… I'm sure you remember that he asked more questions about your career than about your Turf War skills._

"… that's why he seemed to talk more about my career and my acting…" Grina's head lowered, as her right fist clenched.

 _After a long time, me and your mother were more relaxed than usual… your grandpa was happy, you were happy. I was planning to give you a part for that movie… don't remember the name! Around that time… your grandpa would receive a call from a dear friend of his._

"A… friend?!" Grina's eyes expanded, as her irises shrunk, her mouth flattened and her gritting teeth exposed.

 _He was asking him a favor… and that favor was to testify in a trial against Project Neo. His friend said that if things were going well, the nightmare would have been expelled… your grandpa immediately accepted. Not really for his friend… he accepted because of you. He wanted you to live in full happiness, without having the slightest of the worries. Not even remotely… he was still afraid, albeit less than before, that Project Neo would have returned to torture him and the others he cared about._

Grina's face darkened.

 _He said to me and your mother that he would have gone alone with his car, since he didn't wanted Project Neo collaborators to identify us. Although, he was carrying a gun with him, just in case someone might indeed attack him… … when he was walking towards his friend's house… … I refrain myself from saying more. I think you wouldn't react well about this…_

The smartphone was resting on the bed.

 _His friend was a witness who could never testify the truth… but he wasn't afraid to tell me about the facts. Then I reported back to your mother. … the culprit was one of the Project Neo collaborators, which his friend could recognize. I'm sure your grandpa did the same… … and that's what I know about the events. All of it._

Grina's head was on her knees, as her arms were hugging her legs.

 _… I'm sorry, Greta… this is mostly my fault. Your grandpa would have listened to me, if I said to him that going to testify was a bad idea! I should had insisted more… I could had saved him. The thoughts about finally defeat this nightmare were so strong, I agreed with his hasty choice without further questions!_

"… dad…"

A right hand slowly picked up the smartphone.

 _Yes, Greta?_

Her mouth was still for a moment.

"… I have to go."

 _My dear daughter… … I wish you good luck._

Grina's upper side of her face was covered into the darkness.

 _Oh, look at the time! The shootings are about to start! Greta, feel free to call me later on, ok?_

"… ok." Greta stands up from the bed. "Bye…"

 _Bye bye!_

 _Tuuuu…_

Grina's right hand was grasping the smartphone: suddenly, she sprinted towards the door! She opened the door and rushed through the corridors. Some adult Inklings were walking through, either holding a business bag or saying words next to another adult Inkling. Grina passed them, as almost all the adults turned their sights over the girl.

Her feet stopped in front of a door.

 _Knock knock!_

Step noises were coming from behind the door… as it opens, with Mirii standing still in front of the girl. Mirii frowned a bit.

"What are you doing"

Grina walked forward, pushing Mirii forward with her right hand and pushing the door backwards with her left hand. Mirii's irises shrunk, as her eyes opened.

"GRINA?!" She frowned a lot.

"My dad told me you called him…" Grina's eyes were covered in darkness.

"N-nnngghhh!" Sweat covered her forehead, as her teeth gritted. "W-well… I"

"Mirii… what are you doing, now?" The darkness faded, revealing Grina's eyes colored in red.

"Now…" Mirii's head turned to her right, as her left hand went over her left ear. "… I was ordering a new gadget from the Inknet."

"What about Project Neo?!" Grina's hands went on her hips, as her face frowned. "You don't have anything new to look for?!"

Mirii's head immediately turned forward, as her eyes expanded and her mouth opened.

"… your dad… he said something about Project Neo?!"

"… look at your face…" Grina's eyes squeezed a bit. "Thinking into snooping around others' own affairs… you disgust me, you know that?"

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Just because things went well, it doesn't mean you can bash into others' as if you are the law. YOU ARE NOBODY TO DO THAT, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Grina's arms folded. "NEXT TIME, I'LL SPREAD SOME SECRET OF YOURS IF YOU PULL THAT SHIP AGAIN!"

Mirii's throat swallowed silently.

"Grina…" Her eyebrows went up.

"No." Grina's head shook. "Let's not think about this, ok? I'm waiting for the next location to visit."

"… for now, I don't have a lead to follow." Mirii's head rose. "Except that area in space… but I still have to figure out how to open those automatic doors, as well as defeating that liquid-like creature lurking around. I don't think I would fight that monster with my bare hands… nor I want to run experiments in the open, since that creature might use a skill which would completely throw me out of guard."

"Then, I'll go there and do the kicking job!" Grina's right thumb went on her chest, as her eyebrows lowered down near her eyes. "I'll blast that door wide open with some explosive too, if that's what it takes! I will blast that creature too, if I'm seeing it blocking my way!"

"Grina, d-don't be so hasty!" Sweat jumped out from Mirii's head. "W-we cannot get out of the Headquarters just like that! I have nothing in my arsenal for covering our presence from the Agents, nor I possess any logical defenses to save the team from being kicked out from the organization!"

"You are talking, as if I want to stay in this dump…" Grina snorted. "… it's giving me a huge headache. It's almost making me kick those darn walls!"

"Grina, relax…" Mirii walked in front of the girl, as she sighed. "… I promise that we 4, not only will get out of this organization as soon as possible… but I will use everything necessary to see the project completely wiped out of its existence. Right after ordering my new gadget, I was thinking to search on the Inknet for more information about the project."

"… I'll do that, as well…" Grina turned behind. "… before I go…"

Mirii's head rose.

"… forgive my previous words, Mirii." Grina walked in front of the door. "I couldn't keep myself from exploding like this. I hope you will understand…"

Grina's right hand went over the door handle, pushing it down: the hand pulled the door, as the girl walked forward with her right hand grabbing the door handle staying on the side, which pulled the door towards herself.

Mirii's eyes were seeing the door closing, releasing a clicking noise.

" _… could have I done better than this…?_ " Mirii turned behind. " _Sticking my nose into others' affairs… is that the best I can do?_ "

Her feet walked towards a chair.

" _With all my intelligence and gadgets… I can't help but feel that a better solution was always there, waiting to be chosen by me._ " Mirii's bottom sits on the chair. " _… I have to remember this… sooner or later, I will be able to see that solution which I couldn't even imagine._ "

Her right hand went on a mouse device, her irises were pointed at a compilation of words and images depicting shoes, shirts, glasses…

" _Hmm… those shoes could be useful for my case… they completely nullify any noises, thus I could run at full speed without my enemies noticing me. I'm going to buy those for now… I prefer keeping my money for other utilities, so I'm going to put those other ones on the wishlist…_ "

Mirii's right forefinger pressed on the mouse device's left button once. Her right hand slides the device to her right. Music began playing. Mirii's right hand hovered to the right, passing a notepad and landing on the smartphone. Her right hand picked it up, carrying it towards Mirii's face.

" _… Tonna._ " Mirii's right thumb pressed on the smartphone screen, as her right hand went over her right ear. "Tonna?"

 _Hi Mirii! Just now, I received a new mission task for you 4 right now. Come here, please._

"Understood." Mirii's head rose. "I'll pick up Hunley, while you phone Grina and Bars."

 _Wait, why I should phone them as well? Couldn't you just_

"Do you want the other Agents being aware that the Inkinators are on a mission?" Mirii frowned slightly, as she stands up.

Her feet took one sidestep to the right, as Mirii's left hand went over the mouse device, sliding it on a mouse pad depicting two mountains with the tip covered in snow and a forest below.

 _Ah, I see now! Ok ok, I'll do it… just don't be late. After the briefing is done, I have another one immediately after as well… I decided to hold the briefing inside my office, so I can already prepare the next one while I'm waiting for your arrival._

"Ok." Mirii nodded, as her irises were seeing the laptop screen turning black. "I'll get there with Hunley, as soon as possible. See you later, Tonna."

 _Bye._

Mirii's right thumb pushed the red circle on the lower-middle part of the smartphone's screen.

" _… sigh… I really wanted to check that new smartphone trailer… I'm still thinking about changing this one, since I cannot install certain applications which I could really use._ "

Mirii stands up, turning to her left.

" _I don't have enough time to think of another way to watch that trailer sooner…_ " She began walking forward. " _… instead, I should begin warming-up mentally: I will need all my energy, if I want to deliver a perfect performance on the next mission._ "


	285. Mission Inspection - Prologue

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"I'm deeply sorry for making you rush, Hunley!" Mirii's feet were quickly touching the ground, moving forward. "We would cause trouble to Tonna, if we take too much time to reach her office… besides, I'm looking for starting this new task as soon as possible."

"Why?" Hun was staying on Mirii's right side, with his arms and clenching fists waving back and forth.

"We have to attend a new course, this afternoon… as well as delivering our homework." Mirii's head rose a bit.

"I-I think I did the homework…!" Hun's eyes closed as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side. "I have to check, actually…"

"N-never mind that, Hunley!" Sweat covered Mirii's forehead, as her shoulders turned to her right. "We have to reach Tonna's office for now. There is no time to go back and check your homework."

Hun sighed, as his mouth downturned.

"Hopefully, those other two will be seen in front of the office as well… otherwise I'll pull them on a chair and make them memorize my speech!" Mirii frowned a bit.

"Isn't that a bit too much…?" Hun's eyebrows went up.

"I tend to not say out loud, obvious exaggerating ideas… I would probably have an unceasing voice, criticizing my previous behavior." Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Oh! Well… as long as that doesn't hurt you, I can easily not think about it." Hun's eyes closed, while smiling widely.

Mirii and Hun turned to their left: in front of the door, Grina and Bars were standing still and facing each other with the girl moving her mouth. She turned to her right, as her eyes were pointing at Mirii.

"Oh, here's Mirii and Hunry again." Grina's right arm waved.

"Hi!" Hun stops in front of the two, waving his right hand.

"… I'm surprised." Mirii's arms folded. "I was expecting you two taking your time as usual…"

"Well, you shouldn't trust the past that much as you usually do…" Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, closing for a moment while her right hand pushed her right tentacle back. "… I was almost attempting to call you."

"Wh-what are you implying?!" Mirii frowned, bending forward. "I had to call Hunley and bring him here too! All while running through the corridors!"

"… did I said I was disappointed by your delay?" Grina snorted. "As I said, you shouldn't trust the past that much… it's making you see mistakes which aren't there."

"N-nnngghhh!" Mirii tilted backwards, as her irises shrunk, her teeth gritted and her eyes expanded. " _Wh-what's going on with Grina?! She acts as if… she can suddenly think more than usual!_ "

"Now…" Grina turned behind. "… let's open the door and start this briefing."

" _I wonder… is she acting like this because of earlier?_ " Mirii returned forward, as her head rose and her eyes squeezed a bit.

Grina's right forefinger went on the door, knocking it loudly. Her right hand went on the door handle, pushing it down and then pushing the door altogether.

"Good morning!" Tonna was sitting on her office chair, behind the desk, smiling.

Her hands clasped, resting in front of the laptop, as her eyes were seeing the 4 Inklings walking inside the room with Bars pushing the door backwards. Her ears heard the 4 Inklings saying "Good morning". Mirii took two steps forward.

"Tonna, you can begin talking about the mission." Mirii nodded.

"Yes, I will…" Tonna's irises lowered down, pointing towards the laptop's screen. "… I'll not mention the reward explanation, since the time spent for that will be saved for the next briefing I have to attend."

Her irises returned to the middle, facing Mirii.

"So… basically, you 4 have to get in Museum d'Alfonsino and begin an inspection." Tonna nodded.

"Museum d'Alfonsino…" Mirii smiled. "A very well-made museum if I have to say so myself." Her eyes closed.

"Apparently" Tonna's head lowered a bit, as her eyes were pointed at the laptop screen. "Museum d'Alfonsino was under the Agents' radars for quite a while, because **they acquired several evidences exposing a possible smuggling activity**."

"WHAT?!" Mirii's eyes expanded, as her irises shrunk. "Sm-smuggling?!" She frowned a lot. "Who dares to link falsity with the museum's own image?!"

"Yeah, I know that right…" Tonna sighed, as her eyebrows went up. "… I used to visit that museum as much as conceded."

"Really?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

"Yes… … I had this thought that my sister, somehow, was working in this organization of smuggling." Tonna's mouth downturned, as her head tilted back up.

"That assumption doesn't have any facts behind it…" Mirii folded her arms. "I still remember Ursula's workplace, although not as accurately…"

Tonna's eyes closed.

"At the time, I was trusting more my theories… but after several missions, I found out that she wasn't involved at all! From there I decided to ignore the museum issue altogether and focus more on the Support side."

Tonna's eyes reopened.

"Back then, high-ranked Agents could choose their missions from a list. Not too long ago, however… the chiefs removed said possibility, thus I got stuck with all those extra paperwork to finish!"

"Uhm… I wonder why they chose that…" Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes closed and her right foot tapped the floor.

"My guess is that this method was used illegitimately…" Tonna stands up, with her hands pressing on the desk. "Alright, let me wrap this up: you 4 have to reach the museum and follow the only evidence which caused the creation of this mission."

"Which evidence…?" Mirii's head rose back, as her shoulders turned left and right, while her eyes pointed at each Inkling.

"Actually, for this mission you have to wear your Hero Suits and have a Supportive Agent telling you some useful information." Tonna sighed. "I would had applied that position, if I wasn't a chief… and the choice list was still available."

"Don't worry about that…" Mirii nodded. "The Inkinators still benefit your support from your chief sta"

"Excuse me for a moment, Mirii…" Grina went in front of Tonna, with her mouth slightly downturned. "… Tonna, do you have any news about Project Neo?"

Tonna's eyes expanded.

"Huh? Like…" Bars' right eyebrow rose. "… about Project Neo?"

"… why that question?" Tonna's irises shrunk.

"Why your question?" Grina's face frowned a bit. "Answer my question and focus on your next briefing."

A sweat drop appears on Tonna's right side of her head.

"Actually, I got a bit curious about"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WANTED TO TALK ABOUT THIS?!" Grina's face frowned even more, as her arms opened wide. "JUST ANSWER THE TURFING QUESTION ALREADY!"

Tonna's face frowned.

"Lower your tone… or else I'll give you a punishment."

Grina's mouth tights a lot, as her fists clenched.

"Grrrr… I… I-I'm sorry…" Grina's head lowered, as her eyebrows went up. "Today I-I'm all… touchy…"

"Then, I ask you to take a breath and explain yourself!" Tonna snorted, as her hands went on her hips. "Because I want to know if Mirii pushed things way too much…"

"Wh-what?!" Mirii tilted to her right, as her eyes expanded and her mouth flattened. "Wh-what I have to do with this?!"

"Ooooh, don't try hiding in your ink…" Tonna's eyes squeezed a bit. "You forced Mike into your little plan of yours… and even me!"

"M-me?!" Mirii's right hand went on her chest.

"Hey, that's not true!" Hun went in front of Mirii, with his face frowning at Tonna. "You all agreed to this! Mirii would had forgot about it, if it wasn't"

"Hun, get out of this discussion!" Tonna bended forward, as her face was still frowning. "Mirii has to face her own responsibilities and"

"SHUT UUUPP!" Grina's hands went on her face.

All the Inklings' heads turned towards the girl…

"… it's all my fault… all of it…" Grina kept her position. "I… I was in that dream for way too long… I-I never went out of my bubble and seen the truth… I-I'm mad at myself!" Her hands slid down. "I should had known that Project Neo was kicking my butt as much as everyone else! It's hurting so much… now…"

Grina took a deep breath.

"I WANT TO SEE THAT PROJECT GONE FROM THIS WORLD! GONE FROM THE HISTORY BOOKS AND GONE FROM MY LIFE!" Grina's teeth gritted. "THEY RUINED ME, MY GRANDPA AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY! DO I NEED TO SAY MORE?!"

Tonna's mouth downturned, as her eyebrows went up. Grina turned behind, looking at each Inkling.

"Aside from the mission, I want to also investigate the museum and see if there are some Project Neo hints lurking around its corridors or even its paintings!" Grina nodded. "Am I clear with that?"

The three Inklings nodded.

"Then, let's get that suit on and play detective in the museum!" Grina began walking, passing the three.

Mirii turned behind, facing Grina.

" _…_ _she really is more determined… I don't think I ever seen her like this…_ " She began walking. " ** _… is this her true self?_** "


	286. Mission Inspection - Chapter 1

**I updated the poll: go check it out in my Profile page!**

 **Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _Museum d'Alfonsino… despite the fact I'm going there for a mission, I just can't wait to reach those corridors and admire all the beautiful art they have to offer._ "

Mirii was sitting on a blue seat, wearing her Hero Suit, as her head was turned towards the window: the buildings, the trees, the roads… were all moving towards the left.

" _…_ _a smuggling activity? Inside that museum? I honestly can't believe such story!_ " She frowned a bit. " _A place filled with history and perfection can't possibly have any room for illegality! N-not when I gave my perfect-approve in public!_ "

 _Hellooooo!_

Mirii gasped, as she jumped and turned forward, facing Bars and Grina wearing each their Hero Suit: their eyes were expanded.

 _Sorry for the delay, but I had sooooo many papers to finish… that I fell asleep! Tee hee hee!_

A vein popped out from Mirii's forehead, while a sweat drop appeared on the other 3 Inklings' head. Hun turned his shoulders to his left: he was wearing a Hero Suit.

"You… you are our Supportive Agent?" Mirii's irises moved to her left, as her right hand went behind her right earpiece.

 _Gotcha! My name is Stella and I sparkle like one!_

Another vein popped out from Mirii's forehead.

"I demand you to lower your voice's volume… it's hurting my ears." Mirii's head rose.

 _Really? … ah! The mic volume is hiiiigh! I'm going to lower it down in a jiffy! … OH NO!_

Mirii's neck bended down, as her mouth flattened and her eyes closed.

 _I ACCIDENTALLY CLOSED THE COM_

Mirii's eyes opened, facing Bars and Grina.

"… how in the name of math, she's an Agent?" Mirii's head rose.

"Easy to guess." Grina's hands went behind her neck, as her mouth rose. "She's one of those recommended people… even the entertainment industry has them."

"Unbelievable!" Mirii bended forward, frowning. "How could the Headquarters allow"

 _Mirii Kelpshell?_

Mirii's posture lifted, as her irises shrunk.

"… who are you?"

 _I'm your Supportive Agent… please, call me Aga._

"Wh-what?!" Mirii's eyes expanded. "But that Stella"

 _She's my daughter… 8 years old._

Mirii's jaw dropped.

 _I was in the bathroom, after I finished my paper work. Stella is in my office, right now… she used the VMS, standing for Voice Modifier System, to hide her little voice._

"She… she's capable of using that device?!" Mirii's right hand covered her mouth.

 _Her father taught her its use… yes, he's an Agent too. Actually, you will meet him in the museum as well._

"Uh…" Mirii's irises were bouncing left and right. "… why?"

 _What kind of question is that, Mirii Kelpshell? Haven't you heard the briefing…?_

"I did!" Mirii's eyebrows went down. "In fact, we are supposed to investigate"

 _Investigate…? … ah. I see now… siiigh._

"S-seeing what?!" Mirii frowned. "I'm asking you to explain yourself!"

 _…_ _even though I pronounced Mirii's full name, it doesn't mean the other members have to be silent. Have you all heard the same as Mirii did?_

"Yes!" Hun nodded, frowning a bit. "Very clearly too!"

"Me too." Grina nodded.

"Like, the words are still echoing in my ears!" Bars grinned, chuckling a bit.

 _Then… I would like to apologize to Mirii. I'm convinced that Tonna did the mistake._

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _She probably saw the mission details' first few words, already thinking it's yet another inspection visit… instead,_ _ **you 4 are supposed to go into the basement and expose the smuggling activity**_ _._

"Th-there is indeed one?!" Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her teeth gritted and her irises shrunk a bit.

 _…_ _why that question? I'm failing to see its existence…_

"Th-the museum… it does have…" She swallows silently.

 _Yes, my husband and I knew about that for a long time… only recently, we managed to bring a photo, which shows someone carrying a rectangular object, probably a fake painting hiding behind a sheet._

"Then… we have to arrest someone?" Mirii sighed loudly.

 _Correct, Mirii. I'm going to warn you 4, though… you will meet resistance. Listen to my words and those of my husband… everything will be fine. Am I clear?_

"No." Mirii's head rose. "What do you mean by resistance?"

 _What would you call that stance, where I'm standing in front of a door, holding my gun towards you?_

"No… th-they can't do that!" Mirii's irises shrunk. "If they are caught into shooting at us, that"

 _As I suspected… you know nothing about the museum, don't you? I would better reveal the cards, then… … you 4 weren't called by the pure essence of luck._

Grina frowned a bit.

 _Tonna herself accidentally revealed her fight against Project Neo, one day… and your involvement as well. That's why we counterfeit the papers to make you 4, the chosen Agents for this mission: you are the only ones who can help us into stopping this illegal activity. We managed to make the photo right after, as well…_

"Why inspecting the museum if there is such thing involved?" Mirii snorted.

 _Not all those workers are aware of Project Neo… they hid that fact with just the potential smuggling activity. Once those workers were convinced that nothing was wrong in the museum, the Headquarters stop generating mission regarding it._

"Does Tonna know this…?" Mirii bended forward, with her right hand behind her right earpiece.

 _Actually… no. I was the one who decided to not tell her this… I'm sure you will see why, eventually._

"Understood…" A single sweat slid off from Mirii's right side of her head. " _… could that be related to_ _ **Ursula**_ _?_ "

 _I see from the computer that you are almost there… before entering inside the area, make sure to see my husband first. I'll point you the way_

Suddenly, a music filled the air, coming from Mirii. Her right hand went down, picking up her smartphone and seeing its screen: the words was saying "Tonna".

"Excuse me for a moment, Aga." Mirii's right thumb pushed the green circle, as her right hand brought the smartphone down. "Hello Tonna."

 _Mirii, I got some important news! While I was waiting for the others, I got a bit curious about your mission and… b-before you start thinking about the wrong things, I-I swear that I did took a look at the mission and not_

"Tonna, did you happen to ignore some vital parts of our missions…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _Ehm… I-I'm surprised by this, actually! I-I couldn't possibly guess that the smuggling activity was indeed a reality! You are all going there to visit the basement and pick_

"Aga told us everything, Tonna…" Mirii sighed. "I'm disappointed by your lack of professionality… but we all forgive you for this mistake. Just promise us to make sure that this phenomenon never happens again."

 _Come on, I-I didn't harm you 4 or something! I even called you back to let you know my mistake! Sigh… here's an advice: if the people of the museum starts acting a bit rude… be careful! … aaah, I-I didn't even told you to pick up your weapons… alright, today I'm really a huge idiot._

"Tonna, stop attacking yourself." Mirii's head rose. "Aga already thought of this… I'm sure her husband will provide us those weapons."

 _Ok, ok… siiigh, I can't stop hating myself for this! I'm such a moron, that's what! What I was thinking?!_

"Tonna, we are almost there… don't call me again, if you have the intention to vent your mistakes at me." Mirii lowered her head, as her left hand covered her eyes.

 _Yes yes, don't worry… I'm going to drink some water in the meantime. Why the agents aren't coming, anyway?! … I hope I didn't read the other missions wrongly too…_

Mirii growled.

"See you later, Tonna." Mirii's right thumb pushed the red circle.


	287. Mission Inspection - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _… sigh…_ " Mirii's eyebrows went up. " _I would rather pretend to have a painful stomach, than going in this famous museum and… b-basically confirming that it's indeed under Project Neo's control._ "

Her mouth downturned.

" _No… no, it can't be true!_ " Her eyes closed. " _A museum I always appreciated ever since I heard of it… I-I can't accept the fact I was living under a lie for all this time! Is that even sure?! I'm going to do a real inspection and verify its validity! Although, I'm afraid to go against the others, because of that… … I have to think about a valid solution! Fast!_ "

Mirii's feet were stepping on the sidewalk, with Hun walking on her right side. Bars was walking behind her and Grina behind Hun.

 _You almost reached the van… you should see it in the distance._

"We do, Aga." Mirii's head rose.

 _Good. Before you talk with my husband, I wanted to mention that I can track down Agents too. If I see one or more approaching, let my husband talk to them… although, I can almost guarantee you will not see any of them: I asked a friend of mine if there were missions around the museum area… he said no. I usually trust his words._

"I would like to talk to them too, if possible…" Mirii nodded. "I would prove that we, the Inkinators, are not mindlessly following one person."

 _Hmm, hmm… I did well searching a bit of information about the Inkinators… and your words are confirming my suspicions._

"Eh?" Mirii's mouth opened.

 _Mirii, you have a tendency to lead the situation without any permission… let me ask you to not even think about starting any actions without my or my husband's approval._

"Bu-but my action is backed up by a reasonable logic!" Sweat covered Mirii's forehead. "I-I know the responsibilities"

 _Don't make me start a pointless argument with you: I'm finishing this map to send to my husband, updated with almost all the people present in the museum's area at the moment._

Mirii's right side of her teeth bite her lips, as her eyebrows went up.

" _Curses! Not only I can't prove my mature intellect, but I don't even have too many options to choose!_ "

Her irises went up and right, pointing at trees coming from behind a brick wall.

" _Actually, those Agents might not even come… thus, I wouldn't have to deal with the first problem._ " Mirii sighed loudly. " _The second problem, however… it's still a reality, unfortunately._ "

Hun's head turned to his left.

"Are you alright, Mirii?" His arms opened a bit.

"Yes… yes, I am." Mirii nodded, turning her head to her right, smiling. "I'm just… preparing myself mentally for the upcoming mission."

"Uh… I hope we don't have to rely on violence…" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head. "I get so frustrated at the fact I can't solve anything with the use of common sense."

"I don't see those bozos having any…" Grina's hands went behind her neck. "… the common sense of not getting in my way! Ratatata, is the language I speak."

"Eh eh, gotta be honest… I'm lookin' forward this supposed action." Bars grins, as his eyes closed. "It's been a while since I got my hands on a Roller… wouldn't mind at all to get back on cleaning the floor!"

Grina giggles, as her irises turned to her left.

"Glad to see Barsy's fighting spirit still in there!" She grins a bit.

Bars chuckles.

"Like, glad to see you talkin' fresh again!"

Mirii's eyes squeezed.

" _Now that I think of it… I do have some gadgets in my arsenal. Aside from the color candies… I brought the earphones too. The museum does have walls… I could stick the sound device on one of them and_ "

An Inkling man wearing a Hero Suit was walking towards the girl. Mirii's eyes grew a bit.

"Hello there!" The man's right arm was waving left and right. "Name is Harry and I'm in your team for today's mission!"

Mirii's irises lowered, seeing his right hand moving in front of her. Her left hand went forward, grasping the man's right hand.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Mirii bowed down a bit. "I'm Mirii, Mirii Hanache. My pleasure."

 _Hanache…? I thought your surname is_

"Kelpshell, I know." Mirii lowered her head a bit, as her eyes closed. "I just don't consider that surname as worthy as Hanache."

"I find it fine!" Harry turned to his left and right, as he watches each Inkling. "How about your names, kids?"

"I'm Hun!" Hun nodded.

"Grina here!" Grina sticks out her tongue a bit, as her right eye closed and her right thumb pointed towards her chest.

"Bars…" Bars' mouth rose a bit, as his hands went inside his pockets.

"Good, very good!" Harry nodded, turning behind. "Now, follow me: I'll bring you to the van, where I'll give you the weapons and some quick explanations." He began walking.

"Mr. Harry?" Hun's eyebrows went up and his mouth downturned.

"Yes… Hun?" Harry kept looking forward, while walking.

"Do I really have to attack others…?" He swallows silently.

"Oh… well, maybe!" Harry nodded. "I still have that slight hope for walking in, getting to the basement and arrest the culprits with the ease of pointing out my commands!" He chuckles a bit.

 _Harry, that speech is making me… nervous. Get back your focus or else… we will not get to the cinema, this evening, as you wanted._

"Aga, don't say that to me!" Sweat jumped out from Harry's head. "I-I said a joke! You know I do that, sometimes!"

 _… sigh. Please, listen to me for once! I already got stressed by the previous task, as you know… … yes, Stella? … you want to eat some chips? … siiigh, I'm going to the vending machine with her. Harry, be careful…_

"I'm always careful!" Harry's eyes closed, while smiling.

The man stops, turning behind: on his right, a white van facing the opposite direction. Behind the man another road, which is positioned sideways, a sidewalk going along with the road and tall white walls with an opened gate on the middle. A sign was resting above the gate reading "Museum d'Alfonsino - 1967".

"Now, open the van's trunks and choose your weapons…" Harry's right hand patted the van's right side. "… I'm going back in the van and wait for Aga's map."

"Harry, excuse my curiosity…" Mirii's head rose. "I was thinking about the fact that the Headquarters doesn't want anyone to expose its supposed smuggling activity…" Her eyes closed. "If the Agents wants to protect the illegal projects they are conducting, why they let you have a mission on such regard?"

"Why, that's a good question!" Harry chuckles.

"Thank you for the kind comment, sir." Mirii's eyes opened, smiling, while her eyebrows lowered slightly. " _Maybe those two Agents are indeed saying lies to us and_ "

"We made a copy of our photo, giving that to the workers in secret." He nodded. "While they were working on their request, me and my wife prepared all the necessary for this upcoming mission…" His irises went left and right. "… that hopefully answers everything."

" _Curses!_ " Mirii's mouth downturned, as her eyebrows went up a bit. " _I-I found nothing…! Wh-what else I can do?! I_ "

"Let's get our hands on those weapons, already!" Grina's hands pulled the van's backdoors, as she grinned.

Several weapon-types were hanging on the van's ceiling, together with an Ink Tank. Grina's hands fell on the Hero Shot.

" _… I would feel disgusted, seeing such important landmark in this city earning a negative milestone._ " Mirii walked in front of the weapons, as her mouth downturned a bit and her eyebrows lowered slightly. " _But it's sure I will start thinking about all those problematic situations, if I don't have a weapon on my hands…_ "

Mirii's hands picked her Hero Charger, as her eyes went down and looked at the weapon.

" _The Hero Charger… every time I have it in my hands, I start thinking about all those different strategy… and knowing I can pull them off each time._ " Mirii's head rose. " _I really can't stop looking at it… it's a complete work of perfection._ "

"Hey, I saw someone walking out of the gates!" Hun's right forefinger pointed towards the gate.

Mirii's eyes expanded for a brief moment, as she walked to her right and turning forward: her eyes were staring at an Inkling man with his tentacles colored in grey, wearing a brown outfit with long sleeves and a green tie.


	288. Mission Inspection - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The Inkling man's face was frowning, with his hands clenched into fists.

"What do you Agents want, this time?!" The man stops with his arms opened wide. "I have to reach the Airport in 30 minutes!"

Mirii's eyebrows and eyelids lowered slightly, as her head rose.

"I would like to know your full name, mister…"

"I'm Lorent Gustave, the director of the museum." The man's eyelids lowered to the middle, as his stomach thrusts forward and his right thumb and forefinger grabbed his jacket's right side. "As I was saying, I cannot stay here chatting with you, thus I'm denying you"

"Wait a second, Mr. Gustave!" The van's front-right door opened, as Harry jumped out of it. "We are here for a mission."

"A mission?!" Gustave turned to his right, as puffs of smoke came out from his head. "I wasn't warned about this mission! Do you have a certificate with you?!"

"Yes, I do!" Harry turned behind, as his right hand went over the van's dashboard and picks up a piece of paper.

He turned behind, as his right hand handed over the paper to Gustave. The man picked the paper, as his irises went left and right on the words. His mouth flattened, his eyelids went to the middle… suddenly, his eyes expanded.

"WHAT?! A SMUGGLING ACTIVITY IN MY MUSEUM?!" His head rose back. "Is this a joke?!"

"Not at all, Mr. Gustave." Harry's head shook. "I happen to have here this photo, as you can see…" His left hand was holding a photo, depicting an Inkling man standing on a hallway, holding a rectangular, flat object covered in a white sheet. "Sir, may I ask why"

Gustave's right hand went inside his right pocket, as the hand pulled out a smartphone: his right thumb kept pressing on different parts of its screen, until the right hand brought the smartphone on his right ear.

"Maurice? Listen carefully: ca-I SAID to listen carefully!" His left hand went inside his brown jacket's pocket, as his head and irises rose. "Call Mr. Sgniz asap and tell him I'll not attend the meeting. … no no no, no questions! Instead, tell me why I wasn't warned about the Agents' incoming?!"

Grina giggles, as her right hand covered her mouth and her irises looked down. Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"… what do you mean by not knowing that?! This Agent gave me his mission certificate where it's written that some of the workers sent a complaint to the Headquarters! The complaint is referring to this smuggling activity… … I'll go to Miss Libera myself! While you are it, ask a refund to the Ticket Booth and get here asap as well! … bye."

The man's right hand brought the smartphone a bit down, while his head lowered, as his right thumb pushed the red circle. His head shook.

"Alright, alright." The man's head rose back. "Follow me, Agents: I'll bring you to Miss Libera and force her to answer your questions."

"C-couldn't there be a mistake about…?" Sweat jumped out from Mirii's head, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned a bit.

Gustave turned behind, walking forward.

"Let's go!" Harry walked forward.

"N-nnggh!" Mirii swallowed silently, as she began walking forward.

The other 3 Inklings began walking as well.

" _N-nonsense! I-I refuse to accept this!_ " Mirii sighed. " _There must be some kind of… contradictions! Some elements who can put into discussion, this supposed_ "

"Mirii?" Hun's eyebrows went up.

"Eh?!" Mirii turned to her right, as her eyes expanded.

"Why are you… shaking?" His head lowered.

Mirii's mouth downturned.

"… I-I'm not accepting this, Hunley…" Her eyes closed.

"Accepting what?" Hun turned forward.

"Th-the smuggling" Mirii's mouth flattened for a moment.

"What's going on, behind?!" Gustave's head rose. "I'm hearing rather… curious words."

"I-Ignore those words, Mr. Gustave!" Sweat jumped out from Harry's head. "Mirii can be pretty emotive at times!"

"Wh-what?!" Mirii's eyes expanded. "How dare you"

"Yo, Mirii." Grina walked over Mirii's left side, turning her shoulders to her right. "How about you think more about the upcoming action, instead? Think about this advice said by a friend of yours!"

Mirii snorted, as her face frowned.

" _I can't think of any way to make her quiet… and the idea of being quiet about my rightful opinion is really making me… ggrrrr!_ " Her right cheek twitched. " _No, Mirii! Don't lose your patience…! I-I can't be seen as a ridiculous monster… I know what perfection is, after all!_ "

Mirii's head rose. The Inklings passed the gate, with the Agents turning their heads around, together with their own shoulders.

" _I'm finally stepping inside this museum…_ " Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. " _A smuggling activity running inside this museum… hmpf! What an absurd concept…_ "

Mirii's hands rose her weapon a bit.

" _Obviously I'm the only one who knows the truth… which is… … which is just a group of idiots attempting to run a smuggling activity! Those morons are going to meet perfection, however… I'll pin down those culprits and carry them right inside a prison!_ "

Mirii's right eye looks through the weapon's scope, which was pointing towards a window situated on a building's second floor.

" _I'll use the basement as the ultimate evidence: a basement who has nothing of interest, proving that no smuggling ever took place!_ " Mirii nodded. " _This is exactly what I_ "

BLAM!

The Inklings jumped, as their eyes rested on a trail of green ink ending right in front of Gustave's feet.

"DRYNESS!" The man's eyes expanded, as his shoulders rose. "I'm under attack!"

The man turned to his right, bending down behind a small wall.

"Agents, get ready!" Harry's right hand took a small gun with a laser scope on it, while his face was frowning. "Splat down all those dirty Squids, if you see them!"

Bars' Hero Roller went down on the ground, while the boy was frowning. Grina cocked her weapon, as her head turned around. Hun bended his knees a bit, with his arms open and his face frowning. Mirii's right forefinger pushed her weapon's trigger, as her head rose.

 _Agents, excuse my brief absence! I tracked down two Inklings on the ground and one on the balcony in front of you. I'll try to zoom in and let you know more information._

"Why this is happening in MY museum of all times?!" Gustave's hands went on his head, with puffs of smoke coming out from his head. "Don't you have any idea of all the sacrifices I had to suffer?! I had to stay longer inside my office for supervising the upcoming exhibition's whole preparation… it took me several phone calls to contact the Squid Sisters for the event!"

Mirii's eyes closed.

" _Focus, Mirii… focus._ " She took a deep breath.


	289. Mission Inspection - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

BLAM!

A trail of green ink formed in front of Mirii: she jumped backwards, while flattening her mouth.

" _If I don't get that Charger down, I'll be denied to proceed towards that building!_ " Her teeth gritted. " _Obviously, an Inkstrike on my arsenal would have been enough to make that Charger retreat…_ "

Her head turned left and right: her eyes pointed at Bars pushing his Roller forward, Grina who was shooting Orange projectiles towards the ground and Hun who was sliding to the right, leaving orange ink behind.

" _I remember I had a purple ink on my tentacles, today… so, those Hero Suits are equipped to change our ink color…? I wonder…_ " Mirii's left hand went on her left earpiece. "Aga?"

 _Yes, Mirii?_

"Change my ink color into green, if you can." Mirii's head rose. "Their attacks will be useless on me."

 _No: by the time I change your ink color, the enemies will do that as well!_

Mirii snorted.

"Can you at least update my suit with more armor?" The girl's hands grasped her weapon, as she points it to her left. "I cannot do anything on the lower ground, especially this very small part of it."

 _Blame the chiefs, not me: if it was for me, I would had gave you all an armor._

"Curses!" Mirii growled. "They knew!"

 _Mirii, I suggest you to move to the right: from the satellite, I'm not seeing anyone at all._

"Thank you for the advice." Mirii dashed to her right, as her eyes squeezed a bit. "I'll move behind that bush over there and wait my enemies while hiding and preparing my attack!"

 _No, not like this! You can't leave my husband alone! Support your allies, Mirii!_

Mirii's irises shrunk, as her eyes saw Hun in a flash. Her mouth opened.

"… I-I don't know why I said that!" Mirii turned to her left, watching a Squid sliding near a fountain. "I'll keep an eye on Hunley."

 _What about Harry?!_

Mirii's right knee bended down, as her weapon was pointing around the Squid.

 _Mirii, listen to me! My husband is moving towards the building with no allies near him: go_

"Don't pull me over his situation!" Mirii frowned. "I would get splatted in the moment, since I can't prepare my weapon any faster!"

A green Inkling man emerged in the distance, as a ball of green ink exploded in front of him: he dived down, as he jumped out from the end of the green ink's trail. Mirii's weapon pointed at him.

BLAM!

The man was covered in orange ink, as he dives back inside the green ink in Squid form. Mirii rushed back, as her right forefinger was pressing the trigger.

 _Mirii, Bars splatted one of the enemies: the left zone is free!_

"I'll keep that in mind, Aga." Mirii's right eye went on the scope. "For now, I must splat this man before he tries to attack Hunley!"

Hun slides around the fountain, counter-clockwise, moving behind it. A ball of green ink explode, as a yelp came from behind the fountain: Hun slides to the left, as the man was sliding behind him in his green ink, after every shot coming from his Blaster-type weapon.

BLAM!

The orange ink went above the green one: a Splat Bomb came from the green ink, flying towards Mirii! She dashed and dived, as the bomb exploded widely. Mirii's shaky arms lifted herself, as her teeth were gritting.

" _How that man manages to evade my shots?! I must think of an effective counter-attack, before Hunley will be splatted._ " She turned behind, frowning a lot.

Slowly, the girl stands up as she took a deep breath, while her right forefinger pushed down the trigger. Hun jumped towards the man, while spinning clockwise.

" _Despite the fact I have a wonderful weapon in my hands…_ " Everything went gradually darker around Mirii. " _… **my special skill cannot be used with this**! It doesn't reload as fast as I need it to be… still, I can use my skill for just one shot, which is all I need against this man._ "

Mirii's scope was covered in red, pointing at the man looking at a Squid, while standing completely still.

" _No Squid being was ever able to survive my fastest, most precise shot I could ever make… and that man just forced me into proving my claim once more._ "

The darkness faded away from around Mirii, as everything else was completely still.

BLAM!

An orange explosion happened in front of Hun, as a small Squid flies away. Hun returned into his humanoid form, as he looks up.

"Did I got him?!" His face frowned.

" _Gaah!_ " Mirii's left hand rested on her forehead's left side, as her teeth gritted and her left eye squeezed. " _Despite the minimal use, it still hurts… lu-luckily there aren't any enemies around me, so this status doesn't really affect myself…_ "

"Hunley." Mirii's head rose as she walked forward. "Come."

"Huh?" Hun turned to his right. "Mirii, are you alright?" His mouth downturned a bit. "I turned behind, thinking that the man wasn't paying attention to me… but I'm not sure if I splatted him down or"

"I was the responsible for such hit." Mirii nodded. "Although, I wouldn't been able to achieve this if it wasn't for your support, Hunley." She smiled.

"Oh…" Hun blushes. "… th-thank you, Mirii." He smiled.

Mirii blushes a bit.

 _I knew I should have done more to make you paying attention to me… why I ignored this prediction?!_

"… what do you seek from me, Aga?" Mirii's left hand went behind her left earpiece.

 _Your friends were the ones going together with my husband! They managed to pass the Charger and get inside the building…_

"What about the director?" Mirii's shoulders turned to her left.

 _I briefly saw him running towards the entrance… for now I say to ignore him and just go after the others!_

"I'll not dare challenging a Charger, Aga." Mirii's head shook. "My agility will not be good enough to prevent this Charger from splatting me down with a precise shot. Instead…"

Mirii's head turned to her right.

"We will go towards the museum's right entrance, the one near the official Turf War map and walk all the way around it, until we reach the center building and climb it through the stairs." Mirii nodded. "From there, I'll splat down the Charger in close-range."

The girl walked to the right, as Hun immediately begin walking right on Mirii's left side.

 _You are aware I can't look through the buildings with the satellite… right?_

"I don't need it…" Mirii's head rose. "… my experience will be enough."


	290. Mission Inspection - Chapter 5

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Wow! I have never seen so many great drawings!"

Hun's head was turning left and right, watching paintings on the walls and sculptures near the walls, surrounded by a fence rope. The floor had a chess-type formation of white and black tiles, reflecting the two Inklings stepping on them. Sunrays were passing through large windows, resting on the floor and forming a light square on it.

"This is why I consider Museum d'Alfonsino, artistic perfection." Mirii smiled a bit. "I would love to teach you the wisdom behind each masterpiece, so you will be able to appreciate true art as much as I do." Her eyes closed.

 _Don't make me laugh, Mirii…_

A vein popped out from Mirii's right side of her forehead.

"… do you dare contradicting perfection?"

 _Yes, because I'm seeing a lot of ignorance behind your words…_

Multiple veins popped out from Mirii's forehead.

"Do you wish to see me closing the communication?!" Mirii's hands went behind her earpieces, while gritting her teeth.

 _I will report your behavior, if you attempt to do that… you should consider treating me as your ally instead of believing to be more powerful than I am._

Mirii growled a bit.

"I don't accept insults like this… give me a good reason for making me listen to your words…"

 _The reason? All I have to do is to mention my vast experience with the operations happening inside this museum… which I'll recap in few words, so I don't distract you two too much._

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _As you know, we received requests by the museum for investigating those seemingly cases of smuggling. While me and my husband were exploring the structure, we happened to discover something weird with the paintings…_

Mirii's head rose.

"Hmpf, I assume you are referring to the poor skills of those supposed smugglers"

 _No, not that… **the paintings had waves coming from each of them!**_

"Waves…?" Mirii's head turned to her left

Her eyes pointed at an Inkling woman wearing a long dress, sitting on a chair. The woman was smiling, with her hands on her lap and her eyes looking towards the painting.

 _Even now, there are waves coming out of the paintings… thanks to your Hero Suit, however, those waves are harmless. But from what we learned, those waves seem to impact on the minds…_

Mirii's irises shrunk.

 _A girl, an Inkling, was watching one of those… and suddenly, she turned into a Squid while making weird noises. She stood like that for at least one day… and other two cases happened around that time as well._

"Wh-why the news never talked about this?!" Mirii's mouth opened wide.

 _Because the information was kept sealed… by the Headquarters themselves. They managed to stop any journalists into getting too much information… although, I'm having a hunch that none of those journalists had the courage to dive into the museum's weird case. Nevertheless, no one is aware of this… mysterious events happened only on certain days, far away from each other._

"Paintings who make Inklings turn into Squids…?" Sweat covered Mirii's forehead, as her teeth gritted. "I-I wouldn't get that worried about this supposed danger… if Hunley turned into a Squid, th-that would only mean an advantage for him! Thus"

 _Sigh, I knew you would try to defend the museum… I warned you about not thinking to be more powerful than I am. You gave me no choice, Mirii… I'll use my experience against your claims._

"N-nngh!" Mirii's face was covered in sweat.

 _An Inkling woman, after watching a painting… **she began throwing punches and kicks to an Inkling man nearby**!_

"Wh-WHAT?!" Mirii bended forward, as her eyes expanded.

 _Yes… the smuggling activity is nothing more than another project of those scientists. According to our data, the museum's basement area holds almost all the original paintings stolen by the people behind Project Neo._

"N-no!" Mirii's teeth gritted, as her eyebrows went up. "If I don't see any proofs, th-there could still be"

 _Mirii, what's up with your behavior…? You would better explain that to_

"Aga, I-I should see the whole situation in more details…" Mirii swallowed silently. "I-I can't just admit I did indeed overestimated the museum."

 _Overesti-wait, what are you saying?! What's THIS?!_

Sweat jumped out from Mirii's forehead.

"Ehm… I-I always judge any type of artistic buildings before deciding to even be associated with such… reality." Her eyes closed. "Listen, maybe we should"

 _Oh… my… … I really should pull you down from your world of dreams, Mirii._

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"Hey, don't make me your enemy!" Hun frowned, as he bended forward. "Give some respect to my friends!"

 _Sigh… no, I don't have the time to continue this discussion… but let me warn you, Mirii._

Mirii growled, frowning a bit.

 _If you don't put your dreams aside… Project Neo will once again get away with its crimes._

"N… nngh…" Mirii's teeth gritted, as sweat covered her face.

 _Don't let any utopian ideas protect that project… or else I'll believe that you are actually cheering for Project_

"NO!" Mirii bended forward, as her irises shrunk. "No…"

 _… watch your backs, since I have to contact my husband. Over._

Mirii's head rose, as her mouth was waving and her eyebrows went up.

" _… no… I… I can still use my last card…_ " Her eyes squeezed. " _No matter her words… as long as I have this shield of doubt, I-I can still let my decision survive…_ "

"Mirii…" Hun went in front of the girl, as his mouth downturned. "… do you want to stop for a moment? I can stop with you, if you are thinking"

"Hunley…" Mirii blushes, while smiling a bit and lowering her head to neutral position. "… if I stop, that would mean her logic did really hurt my credibility… at this point, I have no choice."

Mirii nodded.

"I'll let the evidence talk instead of her… and right now, it's best if I put this problem apart." She tilted to her right slightly. "We must be ready for any incoming enemies…"

Hun tilted his head down, watching the floor.

"… Mirii, can you wait for a second? I want to run a little check with this floor…" He turned into a Squid.

He slides to his right, with the floor behind him clean. Mirii's mouth downturned, with her irises watching the Squid.

"Curses… in this case, let me deal with those enemies." Mirii nodded.

"Actually, let me get near the enemies!" Hun turned into his humanoid form. "I can quickly change into a Squid while jumping! I can attack them fast enough to return into this form…"

"N-no, follow as I said!" Mirii's teeth gritted a bit. "The Charger might be lurking around those corridors… I'll use my special skill once I see this enemy."

"Special skill…?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

"… I'll explain it later on, Hunley." Mirii nodded, as she turned forward. "Let's proceed now…"

Mirii walked forward, as Hun quickly moves to her right side. Both the Inklings were turning their shoulders left and right.

 _Bad news: the Charger got my husband!_

"Drat…" Mirii frowned a bit.

 _Not only that: the Charger is fleeing towards your direction! Hide behind a sculpture and BE ready!_

Mirii turned to her left, seeing a sculpture of an Inkling man with mustaches above his mouth, wearing mountain-type military clothes: the left foot was standing on a small rock and the head was a bit tilted upwards, staring directly towards the wall.

The girl dashed, as her right forefinger was pressing her weapon's trigger. Hun went right behind Mirii, as both were behind the statue. The boy tilted to his left a bit.

"… I'm seeing no one, Mirii…" His voice whispered.

"Hunley, get behind me…" Mirii's voice was whispering, as her eyes were looking through the statue's knees. "… I'm hearing steps…"

Gradually, steps were echoing in the air, coming in a quick succession. Around Mirii, everything felt going much slower.

" _This weapon does have a very long range, unlike other Charger types… that means…_ " Mirii frowned.

The girl jumped on her right, with her knees bending in midair: her weapon pointed towards an Inkling woman pointing her Charger-type weapon towards Mirii.

BLAM!

SPLAT!

A small Squid flied towards the ceiling. Two feet landed on the floor.

 _… good shot, Mirii._

"Thank you." Mirii's head rose. "Now… are those earpieces capable of letting me communicate with my friends?"

 _Yes, just tell me which Agent you want to talk with._

"Grina." Mirii nodded.

 _Alright, just a sec…_

 _… huh? Hello?_

"Grina?" Mirii began walking forward.

 _MIrii?! Bu-but… wait, are still in the museum?_

"Yes, I am… together with Hunley." Mirii's head turned to her right, seeing Hun walking along with her. "I splatted the Charger."

 _Ah, great! That's what that piece of ship gets for messin' with us… but now, listen up: let's all meet in front of the Great Squid._

"… the entrance?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _Yep! Get a bit of rush on those feet, though: there might be other Squids lurking around, you know… more than us 2, even! Once you reach us, we are gonna talk briefly about the basement location, since… heh, I'll give Aga the honors for that. I'm still scratching my head on that turnaround!_

"Understood." Mirii nodded. "Hunley, let's run." She dashed. "Aga, are you listening to us?"

 _Yes, what's it?_

"I was wondering… where is Mr. Harry, now?" Mirii's mouth shrunk a bit.

 _He's back inside the van… there is a Base Pad in there, in case someone is splatted. However, I'm actually keeping an eye on him for a moment… according to the computer, his injuries don't seem that insignificant. I'm activing the van's healing system and let it do all the work._

"Ok!" Mirii panted a bit loudly. "Aga, please turn off the communication I recently requested: me and Hunley will meet Grina and Bars in just a minute, with probably no enemy encounter."

Mirii's head rose, closing her eyes for a moment.

" _No matter the… final vote I gave to the museum: I'm going into the depth of this museum and sing its truth, whenever I like it or not!_ " She frowned a bit.


	291. Mission Inspection - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Grina's back was leaning on a white block, with a Giant Squid statue standing still on two tentacles. She yawned loudly.

"Oh, gee…" Her eyelids lowered to the middle. "… Barsy, how about we go reach them instead?"

Bars was sitting on a bench, with his arms stretching on the back plank's top and with his head tilted towards the ceiling.

"Girl, like…" He sighed loudly. "… I wanted to eat Burgers and drink some Soda for mah energy… also a nice nap on the bed."

"Where is your care for me, lazy boy?!" Grina's head turned to her right, frowning a bit. "I thought you admired the great Greta!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Bars' back and arms stretched upwards, while his eyes squeezed for a while. "It's not like I throw the anchor out: just some quick snack and then back on business! … maybe."

Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her mouth rose and her head returned forward.

"… maybe I should really pick back my grandpa's Retro Manual of War." Her eyes closed. "I'm gonna give you some drills or two…"

"Yo, girl." Bars turned behind, as his eyebrows went up. "Like, did I accidentally ink you or"

"No, that's not it." Grina sighed, as her eyes closed. "… it's not getting away…"

"Huh?" Bars' mouth opened.

"Not even with my little strategy…" Grina steps out of the wall. "… no, there is nothing I can do about it: I so want to kick those Project Neo idiots right on their butts!" Her fists clenched. "I'm gonna storm the darn basement and I'll make them eat all their turfing researches!"

"Ow…" Bars' teeth gritted. "Girl, like… if I don't hold on your arms, you are really gonna cause the trouble."

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL!" Grina's arms opened wide, as she turned to her right. "I'm gonna send a darn Inkstrike at their heads! I'm gonna"

"Grina, be quiet."

Immediately, the girl turned forward: Mirii was folding her arms, while Hun's mouth was downturned.

"… about time, Miss Perfection!" Grina's right forefinger passed under her nose, while sniffing. "So, Aga… do you mind explaining the basement idea to Mirii?"

"Actually, while I was coming here… I almost forgot to ask questions to Miss Libera." Mirii nodded. "Let's find her, first: maybe she has"

"Screw that." Grina's head shook. "We are going in that basement right away and end their smuggling in record time!"

"D-don't be so hasty!" Mirii's stomach bended backwards, as her head lowered, her face was frowning, her teeth gritting and sweat was covering her forehead. "With information on our side, we can"

"Mirii." Grina's right fingers snapped, as her right forefinger pointed at the girl while her right thumb was pointing to the left. "Do YOU want to splat down Project Neo?"

"Of course I want!" Mirii bended forward.

"Then, let's just do that." Grina's right hand went on her right hip. "Plain and fast, so none of those pieces of ship will get away!"

 _I have to admit… I thought that Grina might have been a problem for this mission. Instead, it's surprisingly the opposite…_

"Aga, we must have the truth on our side!" Mirii frowned. "Maybe Miss Libera does know more about Project Neo… wouldn't her information be potentially used to reach even more Project Neo's secret bases?!"

Grina's mouth sealed.

"… that's actually a good point…" Her hands went on her hips. "Maybe she's trying to escape! Let's pin her down and make her ears swallow those questions!"

 _I saw Mr. Gustave running away from the central garden. Aside from him, I saw no one else…_

"Aga, do you know Miss Libera?" Mirii's head rose.

 _Yes… her office is near Mr. Gustave's. You have to reach the last floor, if you want to talk with her. I was actually thinking to keep you in the museum, while my husband fully recovers: he should know his way for the basement…_

"Thank you, Aga." Mirii nodded. "We will take the elevator."

 _No! Someone might block the elevator or even attempting to make it fall down… take the stairs, instead._

"Oooooohh…" Bars' head turned up towards the ceiling. "Not the stairs… give me the elevator, instead…"

A vein popped out from Mirii's forehead.

"Get up from that bench, Bars." Her eyes squeezed. "And fast: I'll not hesitate giving you… painful lessons."

"Ehm…" Bars turned behind, as sweat jumped out from his head. "Grina…?"

Grina chuckles for a moment, frowning.

"You can think when you really want to, eh?" Grina's head shook. "I'll give you the frowns, instead of those exaggerated lessons."

"Hmpf…" Mirii's eyes closed, as her head rose. "… Bars, we have no more time to waste."

"Groan…" Bars stands up, walking towards the two girls while his head was down, his arms were stretching downwards, his eyebrows were up and his mouth downturned. "Alright, you got me... don't mind too much my yelps, once I get on the stairs."

"Barsy…!" Grina's irises rolled, as she turned behind and began walking. "Come on, I'm really looking forward to receive some support from you."

"Heh… yeah, if ya want some support just let me know!" Bars' hands went inside his pockets, as he smiles a bit.

Mirii turned to her right, watching Hun smiling back at her. She smiles a bit.

" _Hmm… I have to get all those information quick enough, so I would have plenty of time at my disposal for taking down the basement._ " Mirii's eyes closed. " _Not only time, but I'll surely_ "

Wheel noises were coming from the left, raising in the air. Immediately the 4 Inklings turned their head up-left, with Mirii reopening her eyes: an Inkling woman was pushing a black box with a round hole on the right side's middle. Mirii's irises shrunk, as her eyebrows went down.

"Miss Libera?!"

The woman reaches the top of the stairs, turning the box towards the Inkinators. Grina frowned, gritting her teeth.

"I'm gonna make you eat your own tentacles, witch!" She sprinted on the stairs.

"Grina, get back here!" Mirii's right hand went from up to down, while frowning.

"Come on girl, get to me!" Bars began running towards Grina.

The woman ran to her right: suddenly, explosion sounds came from the box while round objects flew out of the hole, each colored differently. Grina jumped to her right, as two round shapes passed her: a purple round object hit her on the face. From behind Mirii, Hun bended down as a Squid… suddenly, he sprung from the floor, reaching the box's right side.

Mirii gasped, as her eyebrows went up and her teeth were gritting, while her irises were pointing at Hun changing into his humanoid form. Grina got hit by a yellow round object, as she was walking backwards: Bars went in front of her, covered in magenta.

 _What's going on?!_

Hun dashed to his right side, with his eyebrows down and his mouth slightly downturned.


	292. Mission Inspection - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Get back here!" Hun was frowning, dashing towards the woman.

His right foot lifted up in the air.

"Aaaah!" His eyes expanded.

THUMP!

Hun had his back on the floor, as his irises shrunk.

 _Hunley?!_

"M-Mirii?!" His mouth opened, as he stands up.

 _Hunley, return to me! We must proceed together_

"I'm sorry, Mirii…" Hun dashes forward. "… if I don't catch that woman, she will get away! I want to know more about Project Neo!"

 _I want the same, but we can't act mindlessly: our friends got splatted, so we must stay together_

"I-I wanted to stay with you too…" Hun's cheeks blushes. "… but for now, I must capture that woman! Let me try, Mirii!" He nodded. "I have to save this place from the corrupt, evil Squids!"

Hun turned to the right corner, tilting to the right… and impacting on the floor with his right side.

"Ow!" Hun's eyes closed, as his teeth gritted. "Ow ow!"

 _HUNLEY! Talk to me!_

"Oooh…" His back fell on the floor, as his right hand covered his forehead. "… I-I failed… by the time this pain goes away… that woman is already gone too…"

 _No, you are wrong! As soon as I find a way to get rid of this portable cannon, I'll immediately join you… and together, we will capture that woman and force her to say everything she knows about Project Neo. Hang in there, Hunley: I'll be there sooner than you can imagine!_

"Sigh…" His right hand slid on his eyes, covering them.

Mirii's right hand was behind her right earpiece.

"Aga, close the communications with Hunley." Her head rose, watching the box shooting colored objects towards the stairs.

 _… done._

"Good." Her arms folded. " _What can I do to make this cannon stop…?_ " Her eyes closed. " _… shooting at it didn't worked… the projectiles are falling in higher numbers, thus covering almost all the stairs… … should I wait a little longer, before attempting to climb the wall, thus avoiding the cannon altogether?_ "

 _Mirii, what do you have in mind?_

"Aga, be quiet." Mirii's eyes opened. "I'm in the process of understanding what I'm supposed to do…"

 _You don't want to know how are your friends?_

"Hmm?" Mirii's head lowered. "What about them?"

 _Bars is fine… Grina got a bit of a stomachache, probably because some of that bad ink got in her mouth._

"Hmpf… I was about to find the solution anyway." Mirii's head shook. "The cannon is still shooting out those projectiles…"

 _Ignore it._

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"N-no! Hunley is in trouble!" Mirii bended forward. "I must"

 _Hun will be fine. I'm looking at-WHAT?! WHERE IS HE?!_

Mirii's mouth sealed for a moment, as her heart skipped some beats.

 _… he's not in the radar! The computer is refusing my communication attempts too!_

"Nnnngghh! Nooo…" Mirii's right hand pulled her right tentacle, as her eyebrows went up. "I-I should had stop him, when I had the chance…! … Aga…" She sniffed loudly.

 _I'm sorry, Mirii… for now, you have to reach the basement. If you are down too, Project Neo will truly beat us! Besides, I'm really looking for ending this…_

"Ending this…?" Mirii's head rose.

 _Me and my husband fought this smuggling operation for at least 3 years… seeing all that effort going into waste would be the biggest insult we would ever receive! Please, Mirii… help us…_

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Is there a reason why you are caring so much about this…?"

 _… nch! How foolish I was to think you would help us without sticking your nose into our affairs. Listen, the reason will be told later on…_

"Hmpf." Mirii's arms folded. "Why are you expecting me to help you, if I'm not even aware of the side I'm in…?"

 _Wh… seriously, what's up with you?! I helped you and your friends all this time! Don't you think I should be treated with more respect?! STELLA, DON'T PLAY WITH THAT GLOBE!_

"I should be the one asking that…" Mirii's right foot slid forward. "If I would ever involve a stranger in a personal matter, I would also told the reasons why I would need the help of this stranger to begin with! I would be transparent, so that the stranger would never get into any sort of trouble!"

 _Siiigh… Mirii, get to the basement already…_

"Stop avoiding my request!" Mirii frowned a lot. "Speak the truth or be ignored!"

 _Oh, you want to ignore me? Fine!_

Mirii's teeth gritted, as some veins popped out from her forehead.

"… Aga?" Mirii's right hand went behind her right earpiece, as her irises went down and right. "Aga?"

Mirii's mouth sealed. Her eyes closed, as she took a silent, deep breath.

" _Tsk… good._ " She walked forward. " _With Aga out of the way, I can look for Hunley._ "

She stopped, watching a opened, wooden door.

" _Wait… what if Aga's message is fake?!_ " Mirii's irises shrunk. " _Maybe Hunley is still present inside the left area… unfortunately, I cannot reach the upper floor from the stairs. Maybe the walls isn't as slippery as I…_ "

Mirii's right hand caressed the wall.

" _… useless. Not even a well-timed jump would let me reach the edge._ " She snorted, as her head rose and her eyebrows went down. " _That door, however…_ "

Mirii turned to her left, watching the wooden door.

" _… I'm going to explore that part of the museum._ " She walked towards the door, pushing it a bit more.

The girl was stepping on the hallway, looking left and right: paintings of different Inklings were hanging on the wall.

" _This art… something is bugging me._ " Mirii's mouth stretched to her right. " _I don't know why, but… I feel watched. Are those waves so powerful to literally pass through this Suit's own defenses?!_ "

Her eyes squeezed a bit. Her pace increased in speed.

" _I have to get out of this hallway and fast! The end of it doesn't seem to be_ "

 _Hey, you are NOT allowed to run in the hallways!_

Mirii gasped, as she turned to her left: her eyes were seeing a painting of an Inkling woman wearing a long, light-yellow dress.


	293. Mission Inspection - Chapter 8

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's back bended forward, as her shrunk irises were watching the painting.

" _Did… did that voice…_ _ **came out of this painting?!**_ " Her eyes blinked twice.

"Why are you looking at me, now?"

Mirii gasped, as her mouth opened wide. Her weapon fell on the ground.

"I-Impossible!" Mirii's hands went on her mouth. "A-am I hearing this?!"

"… could you please lower your voice, little Squid? Queen Isabelle the VII can hear you just fine."

"Qu-queen Isabelle?!" Mirii's face went paler, as her right cheek twitched. "Yo-you can't be the same queen who ruled this country!"

"Why yes, I am… albeit in painting form, as you can see. I can't move, but I can talk at least! Isn't it wonderful? It's been a while since I had a little chat with a little Squid like"

Mirii was taking some steps backwards, as sweat was covering her face.

"… are you leaving already?"

" _Th-the waves… it must be the waves…_ " Jerkily, she turned forward. " _Let's proceed and forget that this event ever happened…_ "

"I can help you out, little Squid! I can… I can tell you more about this museum!"

" _Ignore her, ignore her, ignore her…_ " Mirii's eyes squeezed, as her neck bended down and her mouth flattened.

"You don't even want to pick up this item you left on the ground?"

Mirii's neck lifted, as her eyes opened and expanded, while her irises shrunk and her mouth opened. Immediately she twisted behind, rushing towards the Hero Charger.

"There is no need to rush! No one is around the museum… well, except this boy."

Mirii's head turned towards the painting, while bending down towards her weapon.

"Wh-who?!"

"A little boy… I would say around your age… oh, maybe he's a farmer?"

"Sp-speak!" Mirii rose, as her hands went on the wall, as her head was near the painting. "Where is he?!"

"Watch your tone, little Squid! At your age I was nominated as the role model of all women!"

"Nnnggh!" Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her eyelids went to the middle and her teeth were gritting. "I-I already threw mud on my reputation for talking to a painting of Queen Isabelle… don't make my sacrifice be a waste…"

"… I will go easy on you. But I said that just because this is your first time! If you try to take advantage of"

"I-I understand!" Mirii nodded once, as her eyes squeezed. "Please, reveal his location… I-I have to rescue him…"

"Oh… what my ears are hearing? This young lady is looking for her sweet-half…?"

Mirii blushes a lot, as she lifted her posture and her mouth opened wide.

"Oooh oh oh oh! What a gentle, kind Squid you are! A little one, for sure… but with a big heart!"

"I-I… I…" Sweat jumped out from Mirii's head.

"Why, the kind boy you are looking for… … he's asking for help! I don't know where, exactly…"

"He's waiting?!" Mirii bended forward. "How would you know for sure, if you are"

"He's screaming at the top of his lungs! His voice is giving me this image of himself… he seems to shout this Mirii too…"

"WHAT!?" Mirii's face went red, as her jaw dropped. "M-me?!"

"Uhm… you are not hearing him?"

Mirii's ears rose.

"… now that I think about it…" Mirii's eyebrows lowered slightly. "Hunley couldn't be the only one around this museum: there is also another woman…"

"Oooooh oh oh oh! Why… you are a friend of Libera?"

"Eh?!" Mirii's irises shrunk. " _Wait… if I say no, Queen Isabelle may refuse to help me! Then…_ " She cleared her voice, as her hands went behind her back. "I… I'm her friend, yes." She nodded.

"Wonderful! Sometimes she pays me a visit… if it wasn't for her, I couldn't get used to this painting form I assumed."

"… but according to the history books, you were gone for more than a century!" Mirii's irises shrunk, as her mouth flattened.

"Ah… really?"

"Th-there are no evidences that you went simply missing!" Sweat jumped out from Mirii's head. "Yo-you were… well…"

"Mirii, isn't it?"

"Y-yes?!" She swallowed silently.

"Mirii… sometimes I try so hard to remember my past days… if it wasn't for Libera, I couldn't never figure out that I'm indeed a great Queen! Every time she wants to talk to me, she picks me up and carries me in a lonely place… from there, she lets me watch all my relatives' paintings! Even my son and daughter! It's unfortunate that they can't speak to me… I would give my crown to hear my littles' cute voices!"

Everything went darker around Mirii.

" _…_ _there is something… very, very odd about this. … shouldn't I knew about the Queen presence earlier? Aga, her husband… everyone working in this museum should know this!_ "

Mirii frowned a bit.

" _Yet, they never said anything like that… it seems that only Miss Libera is involved. She's the one who carries this painting, after all… … there are paintings sending waves towards Inklings, according to Aga. Waves capable of manipulating them… … I wonder…_ "

The darkness faded away.

"Little Squid, you are not talking to me anymore…?"

"… Queen Isabelle, forgive me for this." Mirii went in front of the painting, as her hands picked it up.

"Hmm?! Wh-what are you doing?!"

"I'll carry you out of this museum…" She turned to her left, walking forward. "… and give you to those who can analyze paintings."

"Wh-why you want to analyze me?! I-I don't need that at all! I-I'm the Queen"

"This is what you think…" Mirii's head rose. "… I'm looking for conceivable answers, not mere words."

"M-Mirii, please"

"Enough." Mirii snorted. "My decision is final. I'll get to the bottom of th"

" **Mirii, put me down.** "

The girl gasped, as her hands left the painting: the item fell down, impacting on the floor.

"Wh-who are you?!" Mirii took some steps backwards, as her hands went on her chest.

" **…** **is that important, Mirii Kelpshell? You shouldn't had dared to make me mad…** "

Mirii frowned a bit.

"Answer me, you fiend!" She bended a bit forward, staring at the painting's back. "Who are you?! Why you know my full name?!"

" **Instead of those questions… why are you not asking anything about your little boyfriend?** "

Mirii blushes, as her irises shrunk and her face frowned even more.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?!"

A laugh bursts out in the air.

" **He… he's about to become part of the collection…** "


	294. Mission Inspection - Chapter 9

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Part… of the collection?" Mirii's eyes expanded a bit.

" **Mirii Kelpshell… your stubbornness brought you into trouble…** "

The painting was slowly tilting upwards, then turning in front of Mirii. Mirii's face went paler, as she took more steps backwards.

" **You just earned your right to be part of the collection too…** " The painting rose from the floor. " **And now… surrender to us!** "

"NEVER!" Mirii frowned, as her hands picked up her weapon.

Her right forefinger pushed the trigger, as the painting hovered forward…

BLAM!

Orange ink covered the painting, as it flew back on the floor.

" **Mirii… I wouldn't attack people, if I were in you…** "

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"… people?!" Her mouth opened.

The paintings on the wall began trembling loudly. The girl turned her shoulders around, as she took more steps backwards.

" _Alright… Hunley is my priority now._ " She turned behind, running forward. " _I must find him, before he's-WAIT!_ "

Mirii passed through another opened door, now stepping on a larger hallway with larger windows on the right connected to a balcony.

" _Being part of the collection… not attacking people… PAINTINGS?!_ " Her irises shrunk. " _Oh no… OH NO!_ " Her teeth gritted.

Her right hand went behind her right earpiece, as her eyebrows went up.

"Aga! Aga, answer to me, please!" She panted loudly.

Her feet were moving slower, gradually stopping…

" _Cu-curses…! I-I will surely not attempt to run around this museum, without even knowing_ "

Crrrrrrr…

Mirii's ears rose: she turned to her left… watching a large painting of mountains and green hills slowly bending towards her. She gasped, as she dived forward.

PATUUUMF!

The painting was facing down, as some cracks formed underneath it. Mirii turned behind, as her head tilted down and her face was rather pale.

" _What they did to those paintings?!_ " She swallowed silently.

Her head rose slowly: several paintings were flying towards the girl. She turned behind, sprinting once more.

" _Uff… don't even… think about it…_ " Mirii panted loudly, as her eyebrows were up and sweat was jumping out of her head. " _I… I'll not be defeated… by a bunch of paintings…! No… n-no…_ "

 _Were you calling, Mirii?_

Mirii's eyes expanded.

 _So… what are you looking for?_

"Th-the basement…" Her teeth gritted. "I-I must get to basement… i-immediately…"

 _You are moving in the right direction, actually._

"Really?!" Mirii's mouth opened wide.

 _The basement is hidden behind a painting of a guy riding a horsefish. Push it out of the way and_

"I-I'm being chased by paintings!" Mirii's shoulders turned to her right, same for her irises, for a moment. "Do you happen to know a reliable way to make them stop?!"

 _…_ _paintings are chasing you? What the ink are you talking about, Mirii?_

"Don't you dare taking me… for a FOOL!" Mirii panted loudly, as she frowned. "Queen Isabelle talked to me… have you heard my previous dialogue?!"

 _Ah, that… to be honest, I was planning to talk to you in that moment, since I could had helped you snapping out of your absurdity… but I chose not at the end and preferred to hear how much insanity you could possibly take. You could say I listened very carefully… even wishing to record it, so I would let my daughter and husband have a listening too._

Mirii growled widely, panting loudly in between her growls.

 _Now, Mirii… you are approaching that painting I was talking about. All you have to_

"I'M CHASED BY THOSE PAINTINGS!" Puffs of smoke came out of her head, as several veins popped out from her forehead, while her face was frowning a lot. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME AND GIVE ME A HAND!"

 _Siiiigh… kick the paintings down for all I care._

"I-I can't do that!" Sweat covered her forehead. "I-I believe those paintings… m-might actually be real Squids!"

 _…_ _interesting… please, do say more about it._

"You…" Mirii's eyes grew a bit. "… you are not believing me?!"

 _Not that I don't believe in your words… honestly, I always been listening to Squids' vivid imaginations. Yours are so original, that I can't do nothing but be amazed by such imaginative skills! I'm trying to anticipate your next words to see if I can really get to see this little world you are living into. Needless to say… your thinking methods are so advanced, to literally be out of the dimension!_

"Grrrrr…" Mirii frowned even more. "… interrupt the communication, before I throw the earpieces out of my ears…"

 _…_ _remember the painting I told you. Over._

Mirii's eyes squeezed.

" _Th-that living moron…! I'll make her pay for those attacks towards my reputation!_ " Her eyes opened. " _However, I have to get rid of those paintings… without them getting to me, of course._ "

Her head turned to her left, watching partially some stair steps.

" _…_ _but of course! All I have to do is to get behind a statue and… return here, once more!_ " Mirii nodded.

She dashed towards the stairs, climbing them up. She was panting loudly, as her eyelids were lowered to the middle.

" _Anf, anf… my legs… th-they are burning…_ " She sighed loudly. " _I-I need to stop… I-I'm even willing to sit down on the ground… nngghh… nnnggghhh!_ "

Slowly, her shoulders turned behind: the flying paintings were moving closer and closer…

" _…_ _I have no other choices… I-I must attack those paintings… e-even if I-I'm really tired!_ "

Mirii's eyebrows went down a bit, as she turned behind and lifted her fists in front of her face.

 _Keep running, Mirii. The suit is healing you up._

"Eh?!" Mirii's mouth opened a bit, as she turned forward and sprinted.

Suddenly, her feet began increasing their pace!

"Wh-why you waited until this very moment for such information?!" She frowned a bit.

 _I think it's enough… I'm sure you learned your lesson._

"Lesson?!" Mirii's head rose a bit.

 _Haven't you noticed how weak you were, all alone? You couldn't make those paintings eat your dust… and if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't never figure out where the basement is. Thanks to me, you are running for a longer time too._

"… did you knew about all this?!" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _Not in details… actually, I never knew this important fact about the paintings. I couldn't imagine that those scientists are literally using paintings as weapons against us! And about the Squid turning into paintings bit… that's the most surprising, yet terrible discovery I have ever heard!_

"Th-then, enough chatting!" Mirii sighed. "What can you do to help me get rid of those paintings?!"

Mirii's eyes were seeing a large window in the distance… her posture lifted for a moment.

"On second thought… just hang in there!" Mirii bended forward, dashing even faster. "I think I have found the solution…!" She whispered.


	295. Basement - Part 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's feet were sliding, with her right one thrusting forward: gradually, they stopped in front of the large window.

" _Open the window, Mirii…_ " Her hands grabbed the window handles, moving them sideways in a rotational pull. " _Don't even think to look behind…_ "

Her hands pulled the window as her feet sprung forward, touching the balcony's floor.

" _The balcony is as large as I suspected!_ " She smiled a bit. " _Now, try to turn carefully when I'm almost near the rail…_ "

Mirii sprinted a bit: her irises glances to her right for a brief moment, pointing at vases near the walls, each with a different kind of plant. Her irises returned forward, now pointing towards the rail. She tilted to her left, while still running and keeping her sight forward.

Sweat was jumping out from Mirii's head, as her heart was beating faster.

" _Come on… faster! Faster!_ " Mirii was panting loudly, as her eyebrows went down.

She passed the larger window, stopping: she turned behind, grabbing the window handles and moving them down in a rotational push. The paintings went against the window, as some where falling down and others kept tapping on the glass.

Mirii's head rose, as her sight caught all the paintings, which were either tapping the glass or flying around it.

 _… mind if you let me know what you exactly did?_

"… you ingrate…" Mirii turned behind, began walking and frowning a bit.

 _Ingrate?_

"Yes. You dared to be called a supportive Agent… yet, if it wasn't for my brilliant move, I would had fallen victim of that painting depicting Queen Isabelle!" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _Oh, you are really saying that? If things were getting worse, obviously I would had told you that_

"So, you are implying that you would keep your mouth shut until I'm ambushed? More specifically… until I would obviously be captured by those crooks?" Mirii's head rose.

 _No, that's not it. I didn't thought you wanted to brought the painting out of the building and… the madness unleashed quickly after. If I knew that, I would had told you that._

"Hmpf…" Mirii frowned a bit more. "It was really necessary mocking me, while I was chased by those paintings…? Your behavior was rather childish, to be honest."

 _… well, looking back at it… I guess I carried that fake attitude a bit too much. Forgive me for that… alright, right now I'm trying to enter in contact with my husband to hear the situation over there. Right now, your friends are fine… while Hun is still missing in the radar._

"Curses!" Mirii frowned a lot, as her right foot touched the first stair step. " _I-I must reach the basement as soon as possible… I really can't wait to hug Hunley once again…_ " She smiles a bit, while blushing widely for a moment. " _Uhm… I wonder which direction I should go…?_ "

 _Mirii?_

"Yes?" Mirii's head rose, as her feet reached the last stair step.

 _Can you tell me in which museum's place are you, exactly?_

"I'm in front of those majestic stairs, if I have to say so myself…" Mirii's right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it. "I'm probably somewhere around the central area, on a hallway with large windows showing"

 _Ok ok, I got it! Now… if you are facing one of the windows, turn on your left. Keep an eye around you, though: there might be an enemy nearby…_

Mirii's head turned left and right: she turned to her left, walking forward. Her irises went to her left, as her eyelids lowered to the middle and her mouth downturned slightly.

"As far as I can see, there is nothing suspicious surrounding me… aside from that painting which previously fell on the floor." She frowned slightly. "Once I capture those criminals, I will force them to pay for such shameful damage."

 _Stella, I'm going to check your homework later on… good._

A sweat drop appeared on Mirii's right side of her head.

" _Did she even paid attention to what I said…?_ " Her eyes closed.

 _Mirii? Are you checking the paintings?_

"Of course." Mirii's eyes opened, with her irises still resting to her left. "I would never get my sight away from those beautiful pieces of perfection…" She smiles.

 _Mirii, start focusing on your situation… once you push that painting out of the way, I need to hear all the basement's details: I'll write them all down on the computer, elaborating them nicely enough to force the chiefs into arresting those people for good._

"Uhm?" Mirii's head rose. "If this whole supposed smuggling activity"

 _Supposed? You say that even after all the things you have experienced…?_

"Nnggh…" Mirii's forehead was covered in sweat. "… it-it wasn't a smuggling! Pr-Project Neo isn't too interested into… the smuggling activity!" She swallowed silently. "So… so, you can't possibly count this activity as a smuggling one!"

 _Sigh… have you found that painting yet?_

"No…" Mirii's head rose, as her eyebrows went down slightly. "Please, listen to me: if this whole SUPPOSED smuggling activity is connected to Project Neo, how can you expect the chiefs ordering an arrest towards those crooks?"

 _That's because the museum's workers are asking for justice, not necessarily us… did I mentioned that we counterfeited the papers to make me and Harry the chosen Agents for this mission, as well?_

"C-Counterfeiting evidence…" Sweat covered Mirii's forehead, as her eyes grew a bit. "How could the Headquarters not notice that?!"

 _If you let the creator of the entire HQ's computer system security handle the protection… obviously you would tend to trust her so much, you wouldn't even think about it._

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Wait… you are the creator of the entire security system?!"

 _Database security mostly… but I have some hacking skills as well._

" _So… she could unlock all the protected files related to Project Neo!_ " Mirii's mouth opened wide. " _I have to remember this… once the mission is over, I'll go to Tonna and ask her Aga's location. Right after lunch, I'll immediately reach this location, meet Aga and ask her to unlock those other Project Neo files, if there are any worthy_ "

Mirii's head turned to her left: she stops instantly, as her eyes were staring at a painting of an Inkling man sitting on a horsefish's back.

"… Aga?" She turned her legs to her left. "I'm looking at a painting of a man riding a horsefish… is this the painting you were mentioning earlier?"

 _Yes. Get ready: from here on out, it's going to be you versus whoever is hiding in the basement right now._


	296. Basement - Part 2

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii walked towards the painting, stopping on its left side. Her head tilted up and down.

 _Now, ignore the left or right side: just push the painting._

"Uhm… will the painting fall?" Mirii's head rose.

 _No, no, it will not… it's not that heavy either, so push it as much as you can._

" _I must be delicate, however…_ " Mirii's hands went on the painting's left side. " _I need all my energies to overcome the dangers of the basement… the healing system is too important to waste like that._ "

Mirii began pushing the painting.

" _I'm surely going to use it when the time will call for it… although, not even using it would my performance rather flawless, so I'll try act with intelligence._ "

The painting kept moving to the right, gradually stopping: Mirii's head tilted to her left, watching a large very light-green floor with brick walls on the sides. A small bulb was hanging on the ceiling, lit. Small webs were positioned on the top corners.

Mirii's nose wiggled, as she let out a faint snort. Her eyebrows lowered slightly, as her eyes were seeing the darkness lurking from behind the lit bulb.

"… there is no way I'm walking inside that hallway…" Her head lowered, tilting to her right.

 _Why? Don't tell me you are getting scared, now…_

"Hmpf. How naïve…" Mirii's hands were holding something pink. "… I need to be properly prepared…"

 _Excuse me?_

Her hands put the pink cloth on her mouth, as each hand pulled two pink cords around each ear.

"This area is dominated by dust…" Mirii's head rose. "… I could barely breathe, if it wasn't for my personal, surgical mask which I'm wearing right now." She began walking.

Her earpieces, jacket and shoes began glowing blue as darkness surrounded everything else, until Mirii stepped right behind the lit bulb.

 _… you have a surgical mask, just because you can't stand dust?_

Mirii snorted, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"I'll suggest forgetting your insults for once"

 _No no, it wasn't an insult, I swear! In fact, on certain occasions I do wear a surgical mask too! Not always, since I get all itchy with that thing on my face… but yeah, that's totally fine if you ask me!_

"… do you happen to know more information about the basement?" Mirii's eyes closed for a moment.

 _Not too much, actually… Harry does know a bit more, since he tends to explore those operative areas more than I do. Especially with Stella around, I decided to follow more this Supportive mode and learn information through the computer._

"Then, I shall receive the honor of accomplish such task…" Mirii's head rose. "I'm seeing more brightness ahead… I'm going to lower my voice." She whispered.

Her steps got gradually lighter, releasing step noises faintly. Mirii's ears rose: a very small buzz was coming from her ears…

"Can you hear me with this low voice?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _Yes, don't worry… focus on what you are seeing ahead._

Mirii's head turned to her right: a large, rectangular and metallic table was positioned on the floor, with a large painting of the sea, seagulls flying above it, a ship in the distance and some rocks on the right side, emerging from the water.

Her head turned to her left, seeing several chests of drawers near the left wall with brushes, paint cans, books and devices with small monitor screens… all of them were spread on each drawer. Papers were hanging on the walls, each filled with different words… some had a small triangle or square.

" _Uhm… I would had cleaned the chest of drawers, by putting each tool inside in their own designated drawers. I would also added a sticky note on each drawer too._ " Mirii's eyes closed. " _I'm wondering why such mess is still here…? … no… no, it's useless thinking about it._ " Her eyes opened.

Her eyes pointed at a metallic door with the handle on the right side.

" _I could pick those papers and take a quick read… but I must explore the basement even further._ " Mirii began walking forward. " _I must find Hunley… I can't concentrate properly, if I don't have Hunley on my side, first…_ "

She blushes a bit, as her right hand rested on the door handle. Her hand pushed down, then pushed forward gently: a crackling sound came up, as Mirii grimaces a bit.

" _Nnnggh! S-so annoying…!_ " Her eyes opened a bit.

Her irises were resting on a large pile of paintings on the top-left corner, each in a different size. Monitors showing a white screen with text and images were located near the top-right corner. An Inkling woman wearing a white coat with the sleeves covering her hands, had her shoulders and head turned towards the monitors.

Mirii frowned, as she took two light steps.

"… so you are not even saying anything?" The woman turned behind, snorting.

Huge rectangular glasses were resting in front of her eyes. Mirii's hands grasped her weapon, pointing it towards the woman: her right forefinger pushed the trigger…

"I'll concede you two minutes to release Hunley…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Be quick."

"Wh-what are YOU doing?!" The woman frowned, as her arms opened wide. "Why are you pointing that weapon against me?!"

"… hmpf." Mirii's eyebrows went a bit down.

BLAM!

The woman jumped, while squeaking and walking backwards: a trail of orange ink rests on the floor and a table full of papers and drawing tools.

"Stop it!" The woman's hands took an office chair, pushing it in front of her. "I-I will send a complain to the Headquarters if you keep"

"RELEASE, HUNLEY!" Mirii frowned a lot, as she was pointing her weapon towards the woman, walking a bit.

"… who's Hunley?!" The woman's eyebrows went up, as her arms rose. "I-I don't understand"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, fool!" Mirii's teeth gritted. "Release him from the painting! Now!"

The woman's mouth opened.

"… is this Hunley an Agent too?!" Her eyes blinked.

" _Why this woman is acting as if she's completely oblivious about the whole matter?!_ " Mirii snorted. " _… should I… should I let her know…?_ "

Mirii's weapon lowered, as her head rose.

"Yes, he's an Agent…" Mirii nodded, as she sighed loudly. "He's not answering my calls…"

"And you are absolutely sure that someone trapped him inside a painting?!" The woman pushed the chair to her right, as she sprinted towards Mirii. "Why are you Agents here, anyway?"

" _… she's completely oblivious._ " Mirii's eyebrows went a bit down. " _… it wouldn't be a bad idea having her as a temporary ally…_ " Her voice cleared. "We are here to pretend another investigation…"

"Again?!" The woman's face went paler, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned. "Oh no… I-I was looking forward to finally expose our newest invention!" She turned towards her right, walking forward. "I worked hard on the last details all night… I-I was also a bit scared too."

"Scared?" Mirii's feet began walking towards her left.

"Yes, this is the first time I'm working here…" Her shoulders turned to her left, smiling. "I couldn't wait for the day I would finally work in a real lab… and now, I can't wait to show this magnificent piece of art to all my colleagues!"

The woman stops in front of a painting resting on the table. Mirii walked in front of the painting, as her head pointed at its contents: her irises shrunk, her jaw dropped…

" _Did I just see that painting… **moving**?!_ "

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Splatoon © Nintendo**

 **My OCs and story © TheSwimmingSquid**


	297. Basement - Part 3

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The trees' leafs were waving a bit, some were falling towards the ground. An Inkling woman, wearing a long dress, was watching the lake with her hands on her chest… her tentacles were waving a bit to the right.

Mirii's eyes were blinking twice… watching the whole painting.

"Isn't technology, beautiful…?" The woman's eyes closed, while giggling a bit. "I can't stop looking at this amazing phenomenon of our superior intellect…"

Immediately, Mirii's shoulders turned to her right as her face went paler.

"Wh-who's that person?!" Mirii's left forefinger pointed at the Inkling woman on the painting.

"Oh, her? A cavy." The woman nodded. "She agreed to play the role of a damsel waiting for her price in shining armor…" Her glasses turned white. "Actually, I was looking forward to add a man to insert in front of the girl… and turn the painting into a never-ending tale of love."

Mirii's face went even paler.

"Can't you see how incredible this technology is?!" The woman's hands clasped, as her eyes were sparkling. "We have the possibility to become wonderful actors or actress without the need for learning how to be one!" Her head nodded. "Not to mention, the unique experience we learn from seeing the world we draw!"

"… t-tell me there is a way for them to… t-to get out of the painting…" Mirii swallowed silently.

"There is, there is…" The woman turned forward. "It's just a matter of using the InkZap on this painting, so the ink starts solidifying…" Her right hand went over a metallic gun, which was resting on the table. "… then put the whole material inside the Ink-Reformer and wait some hours before the person gets back to be themselves."

The woman smiled a bit.

"… but I don't see why anyone would want that…" Her head turned to her left. "Especially when one day I'll bring this experience to a whole new level…"

Mirii's eyebrows went up.

"Oh, first of all… I'm Manna." Her eyelids went to the middle, as her smile increased. "A beginner with great ambitions, mind you… … the ambition to make this world, a huge masterpiece."

Mirii's irises shrunk, as sweat covered her forehead.

"Eh eh… I know more than one way to make sure many cavies would agree to participate in the world's biggest masterpiece…" Her head shook, as her eyes closed for a moment. "I just need to point out how inferior they are… you know, making them realize how brainless they are and the fact who can't get a true specialization on anything at all."

Manna's eyebrows went down, while smiling even wider, as her head rose and her irises shrunk.

"Eh eh eh! What use do they bring in our society?! No use! That's the truth!" Her arms opened a bit. "But thanks to this new piece of technology… they will finally have a purpose! They will become beautiful… and we, the superior Squids, will admire their poses and their love stories for the eternity!"

Mirii's hands pushed the woman down, as she jumped on her arms and pointed her weapon right in front of her neck. Manna screamed, as she began breathing loudly.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Her eyebrows went up. "Ouch, ouch, l-leave me alone!"

"No… someone this mad cannot roam freely in our society…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Release that person in the painting… or else I'll make sure you are the one being the painting."

Her weapon pushed a bit more towards Manna's neck: she coughed a bit.

"Are you crazy?!" Manna frowned, as she moved a bit around. "Why are you giving a care to those inferior Squids?! They are useless! They would just go ahead and eat our precious resources like seapigs! You and I passed a difficult test to prove our superiority… would you let any ignorant idiots steal your Ranks, your merits and everything that shows how perfect and superior you are?!"

Mirii's irises shrunk, as her mouth opened wide. Manna smiled a bit.

"I knew you would think like me…" Her eyelids lowered to the middle. "Now, be a good little Agent and release"

"I would never let anyone steal my progress, that's true…" Mirii's face darkened. "… but I would at least help them becoming better than ever before."

"… eh?" Manna's eyes grew a bit, as her mouth opened slightly.

The darkness went away, as Mirii's weapon pushed a bit more on Manna's neck.

"Release that person, you pile of garbage!" Mirii was frowning a lot. "Release her!"

"Gr-grrr…" Sweat covered Manna's face, as she was frowning and gritting her teeth.

"The games are over, Mirii."

Mirii's posture lifted, as her ears rose. Behind her, an Inkling woman holding a painting of an Inkling boy wearing farm clothes. She was wearing a red shirt with long sleeves, a black dress and a pair of black heels. Her eyelids were black and her lips were red.

Near the woman's sides, two Inkling men holding each a Heavy Splatling and wearing both a tuxedo suit.

"… name?" Mirii's head rose.

"Libera Justice… and I'm ordering you to let that newbie free." Her right hand patted the painting delicately. "I have a hostage in my hands."

"WHAT?!" Mirii turned behind, as her irises shrunk. "… no… Hunley…"

Manna stands up, while frowning.

"What is going on, Libera?!" Her right sleeves went over her glasses for a moment, as her right hand pushed them. "I'm getting too confused!"

"Mirii Kelpshell is an Agent who wants to arrest us all…" Her left wrist rose, covered with a golden, large ring. "… but thanks to my superb intervention, her progress is the only thing who will be arrested."

"Nnnggghhh!" Mirii bended forward, as her face began sweating. "Pl-please, release Hunley…"

Libera laughed loudly.

"I'm putting a price: I'll give your friend's life back… and you and this Hunley will give me your own freedom."

"Wh… freedom?!" Mirii's irises shrunk.

"You and your boyfriend showed some impressive skills..." Libera's eyelids lowered to the middle. "Your cunning mind and his Squid abilities could be very useful for my needs… **especially for taking control over Project Neo myself**." She laughed.

Mirii's eyes expanded.

" _She… **she's not working for the project**?!_ "


	298. Basement - Part 4

**Send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"So, what do you think of my generous offer, Mirii Kelpshell?" Libera smiled. "I'm planning several tasks where you two must stay together... I'm even planning holidays for you and your boyfriend, all located in the most exclusive, luxurious places in the whole planet!"

Mirii's eyes grew, as she blushes a lot.

" _I-I wouldn't mind having regular hydro-massages in a spa… or relaxing on a beach lounger, feeling the Sun rays hitting my skin… or taking hiking sessions with Hunley on my side… … WAIT, WHAT I'M SAYING?!_ " Mirii's head shook quickly, as her face frowned. " _I can't let her take our freedom away, just because of those… l-lies! Yes, th-those are nothing more than lies!_ "

Mirii's head rose.

"I refuse your offers, Libera… instead, release Hunley." Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

Libera's eyes closed.

"I believe you aren't aware of the situation you are getting yourself into… nor of the infinite advantages you would get by accepting this offer." Her eyes opened. "Are you forgetting that I have Hunley as an hostage?"

Her hands held the painting a bit in the air.

"I would be forced to strap this paintin"

"Don't listen to that traitor!" Manna took two steps forward, while frowning. "She doesn't have the InkZap, nor any noticeably drawing skills, so **that painting is not representing Hunley**!"

"NO!" Libera's eyes expanded, as her face went paler.

Mirii's irises shrunk. Manna smiled.

"How would you like that, you traitor?" Her eyelids lowered to the middle. "Wait to see me telling"

"YOU IDIOT!" Sweat jumped out from Libera's head. "I was planning to give high authority powers to all the museum scientists, including YOU!"

Manna's eyes became two round shapes.

"… ah…" Her eyes blinked.

Mirii's right forefinger was pressing her weapon's trigger. Libera frowned a lot, as her head twisted left and right.

"SPLAT HER!" She turned behind, throwing the painting down and rushing forward.

The two man walked sideways, stopping in front of the door, as their weapon pointed at Mirii: the weapons' barrels began spinning rapidly. Mirii's hands rose her weapon, pointing it towards the man on the left.

BLAM!

Suddenly, a round bubble surrounded the man, as another one surrounded the right man: a trail of orange ink was on the floor, ending right in front of the left man's feet. The Heavy Splatlings began firing blue ink projectiles at high speed!

Mirii jumped backwards, turning behind and running towards the fall: the projectiles were landing on the floor and Manna.

"Kyyaaaa!" Her eyes squeezed, as she curled down.

SPLAT!

A small Squid flew towards the ceiling…

Mirii's knees were bending, as her teeth were gritting and her head turned to her right, facing the two men. Her right forefinger was pressing her weapon's trigger, while she was growling quietly.

 _Mirii, what's the situation?!_

The left man walked forward, while his weapon was spinning the barrels: the right man moved in front of the door, while keeping his weapon's barrel spinning.

"I-I can't talk too much, Aga…" Mirii whispered. "Send my friends here… quick!"

 _… what the?! Someone changed the Starting Pad! Oh no, oh no…! … Harry?! Harry, can you hear me?_

"Yes, loud and clear!" Harry was rushing forward, while frowning a bit. "What is it?!"

 _Mirii is in trouble: you must reach the basement before they splat her down!_

"Why that would be a problem?" Grina was running behind Harry's left side. "She gets back"

 _They changed the Starting Pad path! The new pad's location is hidden behind a truckload of passwords! I'm trying to hack them all, right now… don't worry Stella: daddy is fine and well! This is just routine, nothing more._

"Yeah, like we get to run and melt our feet on a daily basis!" Bars chuckles, running on Grina's right side.

"Quit the jokes, Barsy!" Grina frowned, while looking forward. "Prepare the knuckles, because we are going to serve a lot of sandwiches!"

"Right-on, girl!" Bars grins, nodding and closing his eyes, while his eyebrows lowered down a bit.

Harry was stepping on the floor, watching an opened wooden door: suddenly, Libera rushed out of the door. She gasped, quickly stopping. Harry's right arm stretched, as his right forefinger pointed the woman down.

"Stop right there, Miss Libera! You are under arrest!" Harry's pace increased in speed.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO MESS WITH GRINA!" Grina gritted her teeth, while frowning a lot and accelerating her feet.

Immediately, Libera turned behind and rushed forward. She began panting loudly: Harry was getting closer and closer, until his right hand grabbed Libera's right arm and pulled her towards him. His left hand let his weapon fall, as the hand grabbed the woman's left wrist.

"NO! NOOOO!" Her eyes squeezed, as she began sending kicks in the air.

Grina's right hand was holding a pair of open handcuffs, as she was walking towards the woman: her right hand brought the handcuffs on Libera's wrists, closing them.

"Just letting you know how lucky you were that I'm on duty, right now…" Grina walked towards Libera, while frowning. "… otherwise I would had thrown you out of the window!"

Libera spit on Grina's face. The girl's right hand slapped Libera's left cheek.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIIIIP!" Libera began moving around even more, while frowning a lot and kicking the air. "RRAAAAAHH!"

Harry pulled the woman, as Grina was squeezing her eyes a bit and walked towards Libera: Bars jumped in front of Grina, opening his arms.

"Girl, like scratch the witch off!" His mouth downturned and his eyebrows went down. "We gotta pull Mirii out of this dump!"

Grina inhales loudly from her nose, as her right fist was clenching tightly: the fist opened, moving towards her face and sliding off the saliva resting on her nose. Her head pointed towards Bars' face… nodding once.

"Let's jam." She turned behind, sprinting forward.

Bars smiled a bit, running right behind the girl.

"Aga, I'll bring Miss Libera back to the van: while I'm guarding her, give your Support to Grina and Bars." Harry's head rose, while frowning a bit.

 _Yes, don't worry… why this password is not the correct one?! Siiigh…_


	299. Basement - Part 5

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

BLAM!

Mirii's feet landed on the floor, as her right forefinger was pressing her weapon's trigger: her eyebrows were down, while breathing loudly for a moment before gritting her teeth. An Inkling man was walking towards her, as his Heavy Splatling's barrels were rolling loudly. A bubble was surrounding him.

" _Curses!_ " A single sweat slid off from Mirii's right side of her head. " _My shots just can't pop that Bubbler!_ " Her eyes blinked. " _I-I must come up with another plan, before I'll accidentally commit a mistake…_ "

The Heavy Splatling began shooting towards the girl: Mirii jumped to her right, turning towards the other man which was pointing his own Heavy Splatling towards the girl. The second Heavy Splatling began firing blue ink projectiles, flying towards Mirii.

She dashed while bending forward: she dived, rolling and going behind a table with one of its edges positioned sideways.

" _Maybe… maybe I just need to cover the ground and staying as far away as possible from their attacks?_ " Mirii was painting silently, while her eyebrows went down. " _I just need to buy as much time as possible, until the others come to me._ "

Her weapon lifted, pointing down the walking man…

BLAM!

Orange ink fell on the ground, as the walking man kept advancing in a slow pace, while his weapon was still firing blue ink projectiles. Mirii jumped to her left, while her right forefinger was pressing her weapon's trigger.

"Come on, stop jumping around!" The man yelled, while frowning. "Just stand still and be splatted!"

Mirii's feet slid on the ground, her face staring down him.

" _Uhm… he looks impatient… I wonder…_ " Her head rose. "Hmpf, what a hypocrite…"

"You dare to say?!" The man was grasping his weapon, frowning even more.

"Yes." Mirii nodded. "I'm finding it amusing how you are covering behind a Bubbler, from a fragile girl such as me…"

The man's eyes expanded, as his mouth flattened.

"N-no! I'm not a coward!" His head shook, as his left hand went over his belt's left side, pushing a button.

The Bubbler gradually vanished, as the man grins while lowering his eyebrows.

"Now, who's the hypo"

Immediately, Mirii pointed her weapon towards the man.

BLAM!

The man exploded in Orange ink, flying towards the ceiling as a small Squid. Mirii turned towards her left, while her right forefinger was pushing her weapon's trigger.

"Now…" Mirii walked forward, staring down the man in front of the door. "… I'll concede you the chance of retreat, before I'll be forced to shoot you down."

The man's mouth flattened, as his eyes were looking at Mirii.

" _… I think he understood my superior intellect…_ " Mirii's eyes squeezed. " _And now, what I'm going to do? I… I really need to sit… … I'm positive that man will never leave his position, so…_ "

Mirii turned behind, watching a chair resting on the ground with its backrest. She walks towards it, as her knees bended down for a moment and her left hand grabbed the top of the backrest, pulling it upwards. She turns behind, sitting on the chair: her weapon rested on her legs.

Mirii snorted, as her right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it.

"What do you think you will get by sitting on the chair?" The man chuckled a bit.

"Restoration and comfort." Mirii frowned a bit. "I hope that Bubbler of yours will stop working in the meantime…"

"It can't!" The man shook his head. "This Bubbler is the newest security technology: it's resistant against knockback and can last as long as you want it, thanks to the InkBelt mechanism!"

"I assume you are rather happy for being able to use this perfect shield…" Mirii's head rose.

"Yeah!" He nodded. "I'm so happy about it, I don't even care about the small malfun-HEY!" He frowned. "Why you…"

"Malfunction…?" Mirii smiled a bit, keeping her eyebrows a bit down. "… I would like to see those imperfections you were mentioning…"

"No! Stay away!" The man grasped his weapon tightly, pointing it at Mirii.

The Heavy Splatling's barrels began rolling quickly. Mirii jumped out from the chair, as her weapon was pointing at the man.

BLAM!

"Grrr!" Sweat covered the man's face.

"Keep standing still… sooner or later, I'll pop that shield out." Mirii kept pointing her weapon towards the man, while her right forefinger was pressing her weapon's trigger.

BLAM!

"Gaaah!" The man gritted his teeth, while frowning a lot.

"Hmpf, I still can't comprehend the reason why you keep your weapon prepared…" Mirii's head rose, as her right forefinger pressed her weapon's trigger. "… but at the end, I don't really care. As long as I'm keeping my distance from you, all I have to do is to aim and shoot…"

BLAM!

"Th-that's not fair…!" The man bended forward, as his face was sweating. "What kind of man I would be if I hurt a little girl…?"

"A man who wouldn't waste his time with such questions." Mirii's head rose.

BLAM!

The Bubbler popped: the man began walking backwards, passing near the door and closing it. Mirii began walking forward, quietly, as her weapon lowered down.

" _I must wait a brief moment, before going out of this room…_ " Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. " _I just can't ignore the possibility that man is preparing an ambush…_ "

SPLAT!

Mirii's ears rose.

" _Uhm? What's happening now…?_ "

The door opened, as the girl immediately pointed her weapon at Grina which was instantly looking back at Mirii.

"Good thing you survived this far!" Grina smiled a bit, nodding. "Are you alright?"

"Uhm… so-so…" Mirii's weapon lowered, as her face frowned a bit. "Hunley is not in this room… to be honest, I have no idea where he could be."

"Ah… beats me too." Grina shrugged, as her mouth downturned a bit. "I guess you should return in the main hall: the cannon thingy is out of ink, so you can walk up the stairs without any problems."

"… what about you?" Mirii began walking forward.

"Me and Barsy will figure out a way to fix up the painting problem." Grina nodded.

"Like, what a war this room is!" Bars chuckles, as he stops behind Grina's back. "Should've been here sooner, so I would had rock 'n rolled the party hard!"

"I see Aga warned you two about the truth behind the paintings…" Mirii sighed. "Luckily, Hunley has not been turned into a painting… then, the roles have been settled." Mirii nodded. "I'll explore the upper floors and find Hunley as soon as possible."

"Ok!" Grina smiled, as her right thumb rose. "If things get too sticky, send us a music!"

"I will." Mirii passed the two Inklings. "Goodbye."

"Bye!" Bars and Grina both waved their right hands towards Mirii.

A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side of her head. Her eyebrows downturned slightly, as her mouth downturned a bit and her irises went on her eyes' left corner.

" _… I really shouldn't hang with those two as much… before I know it, I might start booming off some funky sentences… anyway._ " Mirii's eyes blinked, as her irises went in the middle. " _Let's focus on my task._ "


	300. Museum Epilogue - Part 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii was stepping on marble-type stair steps, as her head was slightly tilted down.

" _I still can't get over this…_ " She frowned a bit. " _Museum d'Alfonsino… involved into such smuggling acti-no no, the museum is also involved in one of Project Neo's affairs!_ " She frowned a bit more. " _Ridiculous… if I had in front of me all those crooks, certainly I would had forced them into following a full course of perfection… with me as the teacher._ "

Mirii's head rose.

" _Actually… I could see myself teaching perfection to those ignorant Squids…_ " Mirii smiled a bit. " _Seeing my students follow my teachings would mean that I will witness more places of perfection. A perfect park… a perfect café… I wouldn't know which one is more perfect than the other!_ "

Mirii's feet stepped on the last stair step: her shoulders turned right and then left. Her eyes were seeing Hun running towards her direction: the girl's eyes grew, as her mouth opened and smiled widely.

"Hunley?!" She dashed towards him.

"Mirii?!" Hun's eyes grew, as his right foot stepped forward.

Both his feet were sliding on the floor, gradually coming to a stop. Mirii jumped on Hun, hugging him tightly.

"I-I'm so glad to see you!" Mirii's back went backwards.

Her face was red, her eyes were sparkling a bit, pointing at Hun's eyes. Her irises pointed down for a moment, before moving back up.

"Are you alright?" She sighed quickly, as her arms returned back.

Hun nodded twice, smiling and blushing widely.

"You?" His eyes closed.

"I'm fine too…" Mirii giggles, as her eyes closed for a brief moment, before opening up. "I was looking for you, after I stopped those crooks…" Mirii's eyebrows went a bit down, as her irises went on her right side. "No, actually… me and our friends stopped those crooks."

Her irises returned to the center, as she smiled a bit and her eyebrows went a bit up.

"And you, Hunley? How did you escape?"

"Well… I just woke up earlier inside a room… and I used my Squid ability to bring down the door and run as fast as possible!" Hun nodded.

"You woke up?!" Mirii's eyes expanded, as her irises shrunk and her mouth opened a bit. "Oh my… is your head hurt?!"

"No, no…" Hun shrugged, as his head shook. "I can't remember why I was asleep…" His head lowered, as his eyebrows went up. "I'm sorry, Mirii… I-I always try my best to remember, but"

"Sorry for what?!" Mirii's mouth opened wide. "Hunley, I'm not even thinking to force your mind into remembering the reasons… instead, I'm wondering where your headset is!" Her mouth downturned.

"Ah, I remember that!" Hun smiled. "I found it in the trash can… broken down into different pieces."

Mirii frowned a bit.

"Hunley… let's go." She turned behind, as her feet began walking. "We must reach the others and see if the situation is finally solved."

Hun went on Mirii's right side.

"There is still trouble?" He frowned a bit.

"Yes, unfortunately…" She sighed. "Scientists were behind the smuggling activity… turning innocent Squids into paintings."

"That's terrible!" Hun frowned even more. "Where are the responsible?!"

"I received a notification from Aga: Miss Libera is under arrest, now held inside the van." Mirii nodded. "Surprisingly, she wasn't working for Project Neo… she wanted to conquer it all for herself."

"… really?" Hun's mouth opened.

"Hmpf… don't make me think too much about it." Mirii grimaces a bit. "I don't see why anyone would ever be the leader of such criminal organization… I would rather read Dog – Story of a seadog than ever being associated with Project Neo!"

"Dog…?" Hun's right eyebrow rose.

"Yes, one of the most terrible fiction story I have ever seen…" Mirii's eyes closed, as her face frowned. "So terrible, I couldn't read past the Prologue: my mind couldn't stand the terrible grammar and the nonsensical nature of the story!"

 _Huh… why I'm not surprised?_

"… excuse me, Aga?" Mirii's head rose, as her eyes opened.

 _Nothing to be mad about: considering your "smart" nature, it's only natural you would also read stories._

"Of course I would." Mirii nodded. "When I have some free time, I pick my phone and look for the story I was reading… I try doing that every night, since I have so much to do, I can't think of any other way for reading the story much sooner."

 _Guess it's all related to Project Neo…?_

"Various reasons." Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Aga, is there something in particular going on, right now?"

 _No no, everything is going great…_

"Ok." Mirii's eyelids lowered to the middle. "Now that you are talking to me… I would like to ask you two questions I had in mind, before."

 _Hmm?_

"I was wondering the reason why you and your husband wanted to stop Project Neo this much…" Mirii's eyes closed.

 _Oh… … Stella, could you do me a favor? … yes, take those coins and use them on the nearest vending machine: buy a bottle of Inkling water and nothing more._

"Aga…?" Mirii's eyebrows went down a bit.

 _Wait a second, Mirii…_

" _Wait?_ " Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _Stella, don't rush throughout the hallways, ok? Watch carefully the directions you are taking! … … sigh… ok, now I can speak._

"Is the reason involving… **Stella**?" Mirii's head rose.

 _… Stella is the reason why I'm still an Agent, Mirii._

Mirii's mouth opened.

 _A long time ago… us three visited the museum as simple visitors. We explored almost all the rooms and seen a large number of masterpieces… I still remember that day as if I'm still living in it._

Hun bended forward, with his left ear near Mirii's right earpiece.

 _After exploring and seen for so long, we decided to leave the museum… we were walking in the same hallway you and Hun did earlier… and Stella, all the sudden, stopped by a painting and watches it without saying anything or even doing anything else._

Mirii and Hun's eyebrows went up…

 _I walked towards her, pulling her a bit… that's when she began making weird noises and crawling down on her knees. M-My first thought was that she was joking as usual! But… she kept doing that, even hissing in front of Harry! She was unable to quit this terrible behavior, even when in front of her favorite show or friends!_

Mirii's teeth gritted.

"Oh no…" Hun's eyes closed.

 _The days were passing… and Stella kept acting as if she was some sort of creature. I wasn't sleeping well at nights… and often I visited her room, checking if things were going well. Around that time, my husband found some rumors about the museum… learning that similar events happened in the museum. From there, we decided to investigate a bit… obviously, without letting the HQ know about it._

"That's when you began discovering even more information about the supposed smuggling activity…" Mirii's mouth downturned a bit.

 _No, not just that… we also wanted to run a true investigation in that area. Agents cannot decide which place can be investigated or not, nor requesting to conduct personal tasks while using the Agent equipment or even refusing mission duties… that's why we wanted the museum workers to create a request of investigation, coming up with the idea of a smuggling activity going on behind the scenes._

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"YOU WERE THE ONES WHO DARED TO SAY" Mirii's mouth flattened, as her eyes squeezed. "Nnnnngghhh, w-wait… I-I'm sorry for saying"

 _Sigh… obviously we pointed out a few hints, before letting them claim that such smuggling was taking in place… like the fact that a certain color feels off compared to the official information. We wanted to get to the bottom of this, don't get me wrong… but the chiefs would had stripped us our Agent rank and kicked us three out, if we were caught. I was literally living in fear, at the idea of being caught… because of Stella._

"Did the Headquarters cured Stella…?" Mirii's feet stepped on the last stair step down, turning then to her left.

 _Yes, a year ago actually… seeing her talking and acting like a young Inkling, made me… … quit being so cold towards others._

"I see…" Mirii's head lowered. "What about Tonna?"

 _She applied for the mission without hesitation. She acted very… fired up, as I recall. She was looking around the museum, collecting all sorts of data… no offense, but she was dragging us down a bit. Eventually, we learned that she wanted to investigate into her hope to find her older sister. She quit when she thought that Ursula wasn't involved or present at all… … when instead, **Ursula's full name was on the museum employees' list**._

"WHAT?!" Mirii's irises shrunk.

 _Not only she was working in that museum… we found some evidence that she counterfeit one of the paintings, in collaboration with other two Inklings._

"But… how…" Mirii's jaw dropped a bit.

 _I preferred not showing a photo of her to Tonna… I was afraid that she might had spilled the beans to the chiefs, ruining our chance of stopping this terrible activity. However… recently, she claimed her intentions to stop Project Neo._

 _At that point, I thought to let her know the truth… Ursula was one of those Project Neo employees who were forced to participate in this huge smuggling activity, so she would still fight against the project like now._

"Actually, I'm thinking she might want to investigate the museum more…" Mirii's head rose.

 _No, she will not: I'll tell her that this is all we have found of Ursula. I'm sure she already knows the consequences for conducting personal investigations or not being present at the job: just like Agents, chiefs cannot create missions based on their personal needs._

"I see…" Mirii nodded. " _Uhm… I do have quite to do, once I return inside the Headquarters. Considering the current time and the estimated ones for each task… I'm afraid that it might take all the afternoon to finish all of them. Adding also the possibility to be sent for a newer mission… I might not even finish within this very day! I would probably be too tired to even think of the remaining task…_ "

Mirii sighed, as her eyebrows went up for a moment.

" _I would better think carefully all my moves, so I will be able to do everything perfectly and without wasting too many resources… the sooner I gather the information, the sooner I can truly attack Project Neo and stop it once and for all._ "


	301. Museum Epilogue - Part 2

**Before the chapter begins, let me answer Rynowm's question from the previous chapter's review:**

 **Splatoon 2 features will more than likely to not be featured at all. Why? If you have read the story so far, you can imagine the reason: the story doesn't follow Splatoon's main storyline at all (although a few characters and other elements from the first game might still appear later on...), thus updating looks, moves and etc. is not really as required as someone might think.**

 **With that said, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The Inkinators, along with Harry and other Inklings, were all walking out from the museum gates.

 _That was sure an adventure… although, I can't really say too much about it._

Mr. Gustave walked in front of the group, with his arms wide open. Behind him, some Inkling police men and women who were also walking along with two humanoid horseshoe crabs wearing a similar police outfit.

 _I was trapped against my will, yet again… I wasted too much time into wondering if it was right to bash down that door or not. I tried pushing it, I tried calling for help, I even thought to slowly descend from the window… but there weren't any solid grips along the wall. Besides… I would start trembling like mad if I tried to._

Mirii's mouth was moving, as her eyes were looking at Mr. Gustave. Hun was on Mirii's right side, watching the man. Bars was grinning a bit, folding his arms… Grina's hands were on her hips, while smiling and lowering her eyebrows down a bit.

 _I think I heard someone passing near that door… quick steps if I recall. Those never came back… … oh, I also tried to use that thing which Squids use to communicate. It was laying on the desk… unfortunately, I don't know too much about it other than its purpose, so… sigh… I pressed those numbers at pure random, hoping that somehow the thing would let me talk with Mirii or anyone. Only once someone talked to me through the item: he shouted at me, before making a weird, prolong sound…_

Hun's irises pointed towards Mirii, smiling.

 _Ultimately I decided to… use my skill to destroy that door. I promised to not think too much about it, but… I can't deny that action wasn't really good at all. Squids are going to rebuild, while I'm basically walking home as if nothing happened._

Everything went darker around Hun.

 _… I'm really thinking to get back for a moment… asking if I could repair the door now. I-I wouldn't mind too much if that work requires a huge amount of time!_

Hun began walking forward.

 _At the same time… Mirii is calling me. If she calls me, then it probably means she needs me… … sigh… I can't move out without at least learning a little lesson here. Uhm… should I be more careful? Well… it seems like that question comes back quite a lot, doesn't it? I guess I should better memorize it…_

Hun smiled a bit.

 _Well, I'm finally returning in my room. Before heading for lunch, I have to make sure that my homework are all done… and also check if Fara needs anything. Let's go!_

The darkness faded away, as Hun was walking on a red carpet, surrounded by walls. Doors were standing on the right wall, as the boy stops in front of one. His right fist went over it, knocking the door loudly. His hands went behind his back, as quick step sounds were coming from behind the door.

The door opened, as a widely smiling Fara was staring down at Hun.

"Big bro, ya 're back!" Her eyes squeezed and her smile grew even more.

Hun bended down, hugging Fara.

"How are you, Fara?" His eyes closed, while walking forward.

"'ine, 'ine!" Fara's left hand pushed the door back, walking along with Hun. "Me and Skippy 'ere thinkin' abou' som' possible thin' to do…"

"Ah… you were thinking about playing a game, in other words?" Hun's downturned eyebrows went up, as his arms returned.

"We 'lready did, bud!" Fara turned behind, walking towards a desk.

A Super Sea Snail was resting on it, as the head was coming a bit out and the eyes were looking at Fara.

"Ya know somethin' big bro…" Fara's right hand went on the Super Sea Snail's shell, petting it on the right side. "… should I try talking normally like I'm doing right now?"

"Whoa!" Hun's mouth opened wide, as his eyes grew a bit. "That was a clean talk, Fara!" He smiled widely.

"Thank you, big bro!" Fara turned behind, giggling a bit, while closing her eyes and smiling for a brief moment. "But there is something… something which scares me a bit." Her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned. "I don't understand how I could suddenly talk so well. I remember struggling so much for learning how to talk clearly. On top of that… I don't know…" Her head lowered and her hands went behind her back. "… I'm not sure this clean talk suits me…"

"I think our parents would be so happy about it." Hun's knees bended down, as his right hand fell over Fara's left shoulder and his left hand was caressing Fara's right tentacle. "I'm so happy about this too! I mean, all the time we spent to train your clean wording paid off quite nicely!"

"But how did I suddenly improve this well, Hun?" Fara's head rose back, as her face kept the previous expression.

"Uhm…" Hun's irises went up. "Could it be the fact that your Master self is waking up, affecting your own way to speak?"

"I was thinking about that, too…" Fara nodded, as she smiled a bit. "… you know what? I might as well let my Master-self in: ever since I found out about it, I couldn't see the farms in the same way as before."

"Yes, I changed my mind about the farms too… I have to help out the Shrine and our world more." Hun nodded. "I really hope to find a way or another to fix those small… events who tend to block me."

"What event?" Fara's mouth opened. "You are awesome, big bro!" She smiled, while closing her eyes.

Hun stands up, chuckling a bit while smiling.

" _Events who tend to block me… bah. I couldn't even say it properly._ " His eyebrows went up. " _Ever since I went away from that building, I have this rock stuck in my throat… ooooh, how I wish to just stretch down and sleep! That way I would just say to be even more helpful than before!_ "

"Hun, are you alright?" Fara's head tilted to her right, as her eyebrows went up.

"Uh?" His irises went on his sister. "Oh! Y-yes, I… I was just thinking about something quick." Some sweat jumped out from his head. "How about we go eat some lunch? I assume you are starving…"

"A lot!" Fara's head rose while her eyes closed, as she giggled loudly. "I want to be 14 already!"

Hun chuckles.

" _Oh, Fara… thank you for cheering me up as usual!_ " Hun turned behind, as he walks forward. " _I… I-I'll be a better Squid, I promise!_ "


	302. The port - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _…_ _sigh… nothing…_ " Mirii's back was leaning against the wall, as her head was tilted down and her irises were seeing her smartphone's screen.

Her right thumb kept sliding from down to up the screen, until the text wasn't scrolling upwards anymore. Her eyes closed.

" _How couldn't the user update the story yet? I was looking forward for that newer chapter… not that I would read all of it in one sitting, since I'm about to have lunch with Hunley._ " Her eyes opened. " _After I finished my meal, I have to reach Aga and ask her to let me through the Headquarters' database security system… if she can grant me an instant access, I could already look for some important information._ "

Her head rose back, then she turned to her right.

" _I'm not sure I would be fast enough to do everything needed… I have to help Hunley and attend this afternoon course. My assignments are already stored in my pendrive… oh, that video isn't up yet but it should be around lunch time. I have to postpone it this evening… I think I don't need the reminder for remembering to check the update video list._ "

Mirii's head rose a bit.

" _Uhm… I also have to check the online shop for new gadgets… I barely had time to give a proper check to my room. I'm pretty sure I didn't left anything obviously ungraceful… … odd._ " Mirii's eyebrows lowered a bit. " _Why Hunley isn't coming…?_ "

Mirii's head turned forward, tilting down and looking at her smartphone screen.

" _12 minutes passed… … what if he forgot to finish his homework?_ "

Mirii's head rose, turning to her right, as her eyebrows went up.

" _Oh no… I-I must reach his room and help him! … no, wait: he might not appreciate my sudden appearance. I can't afford the risk of giving him any stress… I have to wait more patiently. I MUST be more patient…_ " Her eyes closed.

Her ears rose, as her eyes quickly opened.

" _Steps?! Oh… pl-please, tell me that Hunley is nearby._ " The girl went away from the wall, turning completely to her right.

From the left corner, Fara jumped in the middle of the hallway as she turned to her left while smiling and giggling a bit. Hun came out from the left corner, immediately turning his sight to his right. Mirii smiled widely, blushing a bit and waving her right hand gently.

"Hello Hunley." Mirii's eyes closed, as her left hand put her smartphone away.

"Hi!" Hun closed his eyes, while smiling and blushing a bit, as his feet kept walking towards the girl.

Mirii's eyes opened.

"I was about to go to the canteen…" She walked to her left, tilting her head towards Hun.

"Ah, well…" Hun chuckles a bit. "I thought you were already there!"

Mirii giggles a bit.

" _…_ _no-no, this is not the time to talk about my reputation!_ " She kept her smiling mouth shut. " _I-I have to lead a nice conversation with Hunley…_ "

The girl began walking along with Hun, standing on his right side. Fara jumped in front of Hun, while turning behind in midair, as she was walking backwards and turning her head to her left.

"Hey Technie, how's it going?" Her eyes closed. "Me and Skippy played together this morning and even took a quick walk around the hallways!"

"Good." Mirii nodded, as her head turned to her left. "I have been doing"

Suddenly, Mirii's eyes expanded and her irises shrunk.

"Wh-what my ears heard?!" Her mouth opened wide. "You just talked with the right accent!"

"Eh eh… are you sure about that?" Fara turned behind, walking forward, as her shoulders turned to her right. "I'm still hearing myself using an accent…"

"No, it can't be!" Mirii's eyebrows lowered a bit. "This accent is the correct one." She nodded. "I'm not even able to hear any particular accent"

"Ooooh, is Technie becoming a Farmie?" Fara's smiling mouth opened wide. "Tee hee! You are sure one of us, now… soon you will talk like us!" Her eyes closed.

Mirii's mouth flattened.

" _…_ _I think she's joking… why, this might be a great chance to show myself as a friendly person. Especially being a nice friend to Hunley's little sister…_ " Mirii's eyebrows went up, as she smiled. "Ah ah, why… I'm already talking like a genuine farmer!"

"Wow, your accent is so strong!" Fara's jaw dropped. "You must be so Farmie, you are making plants growth by simply looking at them!"

"Of course, I tend to be perfect even when farming." Mirii's head tilted to her left, as her shoulders rose and her eyes closed. "I'm working on to make plants growth with my thoughts."

"You are gonna need a huge shower, if you are trying to do that!" Fara chuckled.

Mirii chuckled.

"Mirii?" Hun smiled widely, as his head was turned towards his right.

"Yes?" Mirii turned her head to her left.

"I… I have to be honest…" His eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side. "I thought you… ehm… you didn't like any jokes…"

Mirii's eyes were staring at his face.

" _…_ _did I acted too much like a fool?! Oh no… wh-what I'm going to do, now?!_ " Sweat was jumping out from Mirii's head, as her irises shrunk a bit. "Ehm… w-well… I"

"But I'm glad to be wrong with that." He chuckles a bit. "I'm so sorry for doubting you on this one… … oh and I think your accent could be a bit stronger." He smiles, blushing a bit. "Usually it's a bit loud, as far as I can recall…"

Mirii blushes a lot.

"Eh eh, w-well…" Mirii smiles widely, as her eyebrows were up. "… I-I follow perfection as you know, Hunley… e-even my sense of humor should be on par with such high expectations."

All three laughed together.

" _Splendid job, Mirii._ " Her eyes were closed. " _I have to keep in mind this… I'm sure this type of attitude will be immensely useful, later on._ " Her eyes opened. " _Ok… I'm going to decide my lunch right now, so I wouldn't waste too much time. Bars and Grina must be already in the canteen… if Tonna walks in, I could already mention my intention to talk with Aga about my plans for uncovering Project Neo._ "


	303. The port - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"… well, that's all there is to be said about today's mission." Mirii's head was turned to her left, as her right hand was holding a silver fork.

Tonna nodded, as she was sitting on a chair, while staring to her right.

"Who could had thought that the museum had all those security people…?" Tonna's eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on her head's right side. "I'm still shocked at the idea that a smuggling activity was taking place at Museum d'Alfonsino…"

"Ha! Wait 'till you hear the details…" Grina grins, as her right hand was holding a burger. "You are going to be a full Tonnunder!"

Tonna's head tilted towards Grina, as her face frowned a bit.

"Tonnunder? Seriously?" Tonna's eyes squeezed a bit. "Quit calling me names, Grina… I'm still in service, as I said earlier."

"Like, does that include breaks?" Bars chuckles. "Ya gotta visit the bathroom at least twice a day."

"Wh-what…" Tonna frowned a bit more. "I can't believe you are mentioning all that, as if I look completely brainless!"

"Naaaah, you have a brain, gir-woman!" Bars nodded. "Otherwise how can you speak to us?"

Tonna's head lowered, as her left hand went over her eyes and behind her glasses. She sighed loudly.

"Don't make me think bad things about you, Bars…" Her left hand went away. "… keep eating that burger you have."

" _Hmpf, how could one of my friends still prefer that pile of fat as proper food?_ " Mirii's head rose, as her eyebrows lowered down a bit. " _I should complain about this… but Bars seems a bit too prepared on the argument, so I can't still do anything. Besides, I refuse to be seen as a complainer in front of Hunl_ "

Suddenly, Mirii's posture lifted for a moment, as her irises shrunk.

" _Wait… … there is something wrong._ " Her eyes blinked twice. " _I usually point out flaws… … why I'm having this huge suspicion that I have been complaining too much, without any necessary needs for it? … now that I think about it… today_ "

"Hey Mirii."

Mirii's head turned to her right, seeing Grina munching silently.

"What's up with that face?" Her eyelids lowered to the middle, smiling. "Have you seen a bug on Bars' head or something?"

"Ha ha, as if bugs have the courage to fly over my head!" Bars' back rested on his chair's backrest, while closing his eyes and laughing.

"Tsk, of course I wasn't looking at any bugs…" Mirii's eyes closed, while frowning a bit. "… but I wouldn't be surprised if he has one of his videogames on his head."

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her irises shrunk.

" _WHAT I HAVE DONE?!_ "

"Ha ha, that's a great one!" Grina's eyes closed while grinning widely.

Suddenly, Grina's eyes opened wide and her mouth flattened.

"… eh?" Her head shook quickly. "Yo, Mirii… did you just made a joke?"

"N-no, you heard nothing!" Sweat was jumping out from Mirii's head, as her shoulders rose, her eyebrows went up, her mouth went wavy and her back bended while resting on her chair's backrest. "I-I mean… I said something concise and true!"

"Yeah, as if Bars would really be that dumb!" Grina's shoulders turned to her right, as her right hand waved up and down. "What do you think of that, Barsy?!"

"Eh eh, like… if she says more jokes, I think I wouldn't be so scared of her as much!" Bars chuckles, as his right hand picked up his burger and brought it near his mouth.

"N-nonsense!" Mirii's face went paler, as her irises shrunk. "I-I'm not that inferior"

Mirii's mouth flattened, as her mind was seeing Manna while shaking her head shook and her eyes were closing for a moment.

 _I just need to point out how inferior they are… you know, making them realize how brainless they are and the fact who can't get a true specialization on anything at all._

Manna's eyebrows went down, while smiling even wider, as her head rose and her irises shrunk.

 _Eh eh eh! What use do they bring in our society?! No use! That's the truth!_

"NO! I didn't meant to say how inferior you are!" Mirii stands up, as her hands rested on the table with her face covered in sweat. "I… I-I was saying…"

Mirii's mouth closed, as her irises went to the left: several Inklings were staring back at her. Her irises went to her right, as she tracked down a similar situation. Suddenly… Mirii grins a bit, chuckling a little.

"Ha ha ha… n-nothing to see here, folks!" Her eyes closed, as she slowly descends down on her chair. "I-I was making a quick joke! N-nothing more!" She grins even more, as sweat was jumping out from her head.

The Inklings stared back at her… and slowly resumed their chat with each other. Mirii swallowed silently, as her hands went in between her head.

" _I-I have to get out of here… but at the same time, I want to leave with grace and posture… I-I also have to appear as nice as possible in front of Hunl_ "

"Well, looks like the day is finally arrived…"

The other Inklings turned their heads towards Grina: her mouth was smiling as her face's upper side was covered a bit in the darkness. Her right elbow went on the table, as her head rested on her right palm.

"… the day when Miss Perfection has enough of her mask."

"Wh-what are you implying?!" Mirii frowns a lot, bending forward. "Perfection is something I still follow greatly!"

"Oh really…?" The darkness faded away from Grina's upper face, revealing her lowered eyelids. "Do you happen to follow perfection… because you would feel superior?"

"NO!" Mirii's head lowered, as her shoulders and eyebrows rose. "P-perfection… you see…"

"But isn't what perfection is all about?" Grina shrugged. "You become better than the average, thus superior…"

"N-no!" Mirii's head shook. "You… yo-you are"

"Mirii, listen… the point I'm trying to make isn't much about how perfection is wrong…" Grina's eyes closed. "… but it's you who follows this perfection thingy without even knowing what that is."

Mirii's opened mouth wasn't breathing.

"I was very impressed to see anyone keeping a mask up for all this time…" Grina's eyes opened. "… at the same time, I'm very skeptical about your supposed joking nature: I think you are just trying to be less of a butt in front of us… in other words, we are finally seeing the true Mirii and not Miss Perfection."

"… hmpf, I believe you are misunderstanding the situation…" Mirii's head rose. "Me? Abandoning perfection? As if!" Mirii frowns a bit. "Perfection is something that goes beyond being superior… it's an art. It's the conceptual understanding of Squid life." Her eyes closed. "What I did earlier was nothing more than… a test. A test to prove how well I know the art of making jokes."

"Really? You are really going that far?" Grina's right eyebrow rose.

"Mirii, I think you should be more relaxed…" Hun turned his shoulders to his left, while smiling and closing his eyes. "How you played with my little sister… how you talked and reacted… that really suits you well."

Mirii blushes a lot, as her eyebrows' tips "smiled" and her irises went to her right.

"Well… I-I can accept feedback…" She smiled a bit. "I will take note of this experience and find more tests to run."

"Not now." Tonna's left hand was grabbing a glass of water, which was near her mouth. "You 4 have another mission this afternoon."

"WHAT?!" Mirii's shoulders turned a bit to her left. "This afternoon?!"

"Yeah… after I finish taking my coffee, we all go in my office." Tonna was drinking from the glass.

" _Curses…_ " Mirii's teeth were gritting. " _Curses!_ "


	304. The port - Chapter 2

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _… what's happening to me?!_ " Mirii sighed, as she was walking on the hallway, while her head was tilted down and her eyebrows were up. " _Why I'm not following the perfection ways?! How could I claim to know the art of finesse if I'm thinking about jokes?!_ "

Mirii's head rose, watching Tonna walking in front of her. Hun was walking on Mirii's left side, Bars and Grina were both walking on Mirii's right side with the girl ahead and the boy behind. Fara was walking behind Hun, as her head was turning a bit around.

" _… at the same time…_ " Mirii's head rose. " _I… I think that this perfection art needs a small adjustment. I'm not looking forward into giving any false superiority ideas… instead, I could lean more towards being more constructive than just being a complainer!_ " She smiled a bit. " _That way I wouldn't have to lean too much over jokes… such a splendid idea, Mirii!_ " Her eyes closed. " _I have successfully solved this dilemma with perfection!_ "

"Ugh, why they didn't invented a personal elevator who can be connected directly to my office…?" Tonna released a groaning sound. "Or better yet, a nice pad to install right outside my office…"

"So you are gonna get a bit fatty?" Grina grins, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"Impossible, since even as a chief I have to walk in pretty much every office and buildings." Tonna's head turned to her right, as her face frowned a bit. "I thought that chiefs had the advantage to send others running errands… instead, I have been moving much more as a chief than as a Supportive Agent!"

"Eh eh, like I think your belly is a bit smaller than before…!" Bars chuckles. "Do you also happen to eat less?"

"No, my diet isn't changed at all… but don't get me started with all the physical activity I have been doing!" Sweat covered Tonna's forehead. "Not even at the gym I moved this much! Even now, after lunch, I have to walk in a quicker pace than usual: after this briefing, I have to reach a town mayor to discuss the proceedings for a newer HQ… a smaller one than this one, but still doable because the town in question can be almost seen as a city."

"What's the name of the town?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

"Sorry Hun, I can't tell that: it's confidential information." Tonna's head turned to her left. "I hope you can understand…"

"I do, don't worry!" Hun nodded, smiling.

"The mayor's main building is located inside a no-car zone… so that means I'm forced to park my car farther away from the destination and walk all the way there!" Tonna's arms opened wide. "I just can't have anything relaxing with this job!"

"Kind of weird seeing someone, who walks a lot, demanding for more lazy transportation…" Grina shrugged. "Even I would forget the meaning of laziness, if I had such routine."

"Siiiigh… but I hate so much doing all this extra activity…" Tonna's eyebrows went up, as her mouth downturned. "I was really looking forward to try out all those exclusive relaxing features, every chiefs have… I think I just tried twice a really nice massage chair."

"Tsk…" Mirii frowns a bit. "Tonna, please answer my question: how would you react if you look at all the fat you accumulated?"

"Well, of course I don't want to end up being huge… but the problem here is more about not being able to enjoy the rewards I rightfully earned!" Tonna's head shook.

"Oh sure, as if you managed to be a chief all alone!" Grina's eyebrows went down a bit, as her mouth slightly formed a 3.

"Ehm… I have been an Agent for a longer time than you." Tonna frowned a bit. "You are climbing those Ranks like nothing… I believe that even today's mission is gonna be full of rewards if you manage to achieve it."

" _… how could Tonna not appreciate the possibility of being in shape? I couldn't be happier, if I had the chance!_ " Mirii frowned a bit more. " _Obviously, I do have to give some time for my Agent job, for taking care my room, for receiving updates regarding the newest technology invented… but I wouldn't still mind to dedicate some time to my physical performances too!_ "

Mirii's head tilted down.

" _Uhm… I do notice to have a much better shape than before… I have to keep such status if I want to ever be as perfect as I'm claiming!_ " Mirii's head rose back. " _Not that's going to be a problem anyway… since me and the rest of the Inkinators are going to be sent in a newer mission._ "

Tonna stops in front of a door, as her right hand took off a plastic card: her hand brought the card's upper side inside a thin, horizontal hole.

 _Clic._

Her right hand retreated the card back, as her left hand grabbed the door handle, pushing it down. Her left hand pushed the door, as the woman walks in.

"Alright, let me get in front of the laptop…" Tonna kept walking, moving towards the desk's right side.

Bars' right hand pushed the door back, as it releases a clicking sound. Tonna sits on her office chair, as her head was pointing towards her laptop.

"I'm going to anticipate the location since I took a quick read at the recap section…" Tonna's right hand went on the mouse, as her left forefinger kept pressing the "Enter" button for one second. "… basically you have to reach Port Sorriso which is located in Sorriso, a few miles away from Inkopolis: do you happen to know this town?"

"I think I have heard of it…" Hun's eyebrows went down, as his head rose a bit, his irises went up, his right hand went on his chin and his right foot tapped the floor twice.

"Like, they had a videogame convention in there, some time ago…" Bars chuckles. "Too bad it was so turfin' expensive…"

"I happen to know something about its port." Mirii nodded, as her arms folded and her head rose a bit. "One of the oldest ports in the whole country."

Mirii's irises went to her right.

" _I wonder what kind of mission this one is going to be… **that port is known to be rather peaceful**._ "


	305. The port - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Alright, here is your task…" Tonna's back landed on her office chair's backrest, as her head was still turned to her right. "… eh? What?!" She bended forward, still facing her laptop, as her eyes expanded. "Is this a joke?!"

Mirii slightly bended backwards, as her mouth was waving a bit and her eyebrows went slightly down. Bars and Grina turned their heads towards each other.

"What's going on, Tonna?" Hun's head tilted to his left a bit.

Tonna's mouth opened a bit.

"Your mission is… ehm… **is to cover the entire port in ink**." Tonna's mouth flattened.

"Ridiculous!" Mirii frowned, as her right foot went forward and her arms were stretching down, with her fists clenching. "I refuse to believe that such mission exist!"

"I-I'm not making this up! Look!" Tonna twisted her laptop backwards with both her hands, as sweat was jumping out from her head. "You have been asked to make the whole port Orange!"

Mirii walked in front of the laptop, bending down a bit and watching the screen: the other Inklings walked forward, all bending slightly down and watching the screen.

"… a very important person is paying a visit to our country… a very important person?" Mirii's head rose a bit. "Who is this person, Tonna?"

"I don't know!" Tonna shrugged, as her arms opened a bit. "I'm even asking why an important person would ever prefer to reach our country through that small port!"

"Like, who cares about that…" Bars chuckles, as his eyes closed. "We have an entire port to claim up! Isn't it just slick?!"

"Bars… I'm smelling trouble." Grina frowned a bit. "Usually no one is allowed to cover any ground, except Agents during their missions… but that's because there is usually a Stingray or two to splat down."

"Instead, we are supposed to cover Port Sorriso for this very important person…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Tonna, please contact the responsible for such terrible attempt of sabotage… and request the immediate removal of said"

 _Knock knock._

The Inklings turned behind. Fara moved towards the right wall…

"Bars, could you please open the door?" Tonna's back landed on her office chair's backrest.

"Right-on!" Bars grins while closing his eyes.

The boy walks towards the door, as his left hand pulled it from the door handle. His head lowered.

"Like, hello a bunch, girl!" He nodded. "Wanna join the party?"

"What kind of stupid talk is that?!" Tonna's fists landed on her desk.

Bars jumped, immediately turning backwards.

"Whoa there! I-I tried to be less rollin', woman!" He walked a bit backwards.

An Inkling woman, whose the tip of her head was reaching Hun's eyes, was staring at Tonna with her eyelids to the middle and her mouth a bit upwards.

"… sorry if I came here this late." The woman walked forward.

Bars pushed the door back. Mirii's eyes grew.

"You… are you Aga?!" Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

"Yes, in person." Aga passes Mirii. "I'm not here to chitchat since I left Stella alone in my office…"

The woman stopped near the laptop, turning behind and staring at each Inkling.

"Gonna make it snappy: I was the one who created this mission." Aga's right hand went on her chest. "I wanted to warn you about it, but I couldn't find the right moment for that…"

"Wh-why you did this, Aga?!" Tonna stands up, as her hands were pressing on the desk, sweat was covering her forehead, her eyebrows went up and her mouth opened. "This stunt could cost you the entire Rank!"

"Instead it only costed me 3 minutes to make…" Aga turned behind, as her head shook. "I just used some information and a bit of assumptions…" She smiled a bit, as her head rose a bit and her right hand went over her chin. "… in no time, I was able to counterfeit this next mission as well."

"Are you nuts?!" Tonna bended forward, as her teeth gritted. "Wh-what if the other chiefs would find this scam out?!"

"I wouldn't worry about them, Tonna… **they were the ones accepting this, after all**." Aga's smile grew a bit.

Silence came in the air…

"… eh?" Tonna's eyes became two white, round shapes. "How can they accept a request from an Agent…?"

"Who said it was an Agent who made the request?" Aga's eyelids lowered a bit. "Have you seen who signed this?"

"No… …" Tonna's hands twisted her laptop towards herself. "Whoever came up with this mission must be a huge, huge idiot!" Tonna's right forefinger was scrolling on the scroll wheeler. "They must be so stupid to even believe that such turfing mission would ever-EEEEEEEKK!"

Tonna's arms and tentacles went upwards, as her eyes almost popped out.

"My sign?! WHAT THE TURF?!" Tonna bended forward, as her jaw dropped.

Grina laughed loudly, as her right hand covered her eyes. Bars chuckles a bit… Tonna turned towards the girl, while frowning a lot.

"What are you laughing at?!" Tonna growled.

"Sorry for that…" Grina's right forefinger pushed a tear away from her right eye. "… that reaction was too epic to not laugh at."

"Ah, so this is what you do for your friends, huh?! You and YOU!" Tonna turned her head towards Aga. "YOU who came all the way here to taunt me as well!"

"Tonna, please…" Hun's eyebrows went up, as his mouth downturned. "Could you lower your voice? You are scaring"

"SHUT UP, HUN!" Tonna's eyes closed. "You can't even understand the darn trouble Aga caused to me!"

Mirii frowned a lot, as her irises shrunk.

"Leave my big brother alone!" Fara walked towards Hun, hugging him. "He just wanted to help you out!"

"Making me quieter doesn't help at all!" Tonna's arms folded, as her sight pointed at Hun. "I have been dragged into this mess without any warning whatsoever! Not only that, but there is nothing I can do to nullify it, which means my chief Rank is in danger!"

"You still care about the Ranks…?" Aga sighed loudly. "Not even after declaring war to Project Neo?"

"A-actually, it's not even for that!" Tonna turned forward. "I could be sent in front of a judge because of this! People would"

"When I ever said you would be caught? The chiefs approved the same text everyone just read…" Aga frowns a bit.

"The same… text?" Tonna's eyes turned into white round shapes. "… wait, seriously? They are really looking forward to… this?"

"Yes." Aga nodded, sighing a bit. "As I suspected... I feared you wouldn't even understand the plan me and Harry came up with."

Aga's head lowered, turning a bit to her left, as her eyes closed a bit.

"When I learned about your hatred for Project Neo, Harry was thinking that you were changed since last time we went on the mission… but I wasn't too sure about it." Her head rose back, as she frowned a bit. "Today I have been proved right: deep in you, there is still that Tonna who wants to keep her rank until retirement."

Tonna's mouth opened a bit… then she grins, chuckling a bit.

"Ehm… I-I changed, actually… I-I mean, I would had surely accepted to cooperate with this!" She swallows silently. "Well… maybe by changing the terminology a bit and… maybe inserting hints of criminal activities…!" She chuckles a bit, as sweat was jumping out from her head. "I-I have to give a-a small bit of protection piece on m-my Rank, you know! Because… th-then, how can I fight Project Neo properly?! Eh eh eh…"

Everyone, except Bars, frowned.

" _Pathetic…_ " Mirii shook her head slowly, as her eyes squeezing a bit. " _I'm going to force Tonna apologizing to Hunley… that way, not only I will appear more constructive, but Hunley would probably think that I'm capable of helping him quite a_ "

"Let's cut the chase, then." Aga turned behind, nodding and watching each Inkling. "This mission is obviously fake, so the real one is to **stop a Project Neo-related activity inside the port's main Warehouse**."

"Which activity?" Mirii's head rose.

"… do you really want to know…?" Aga's arms folded. "I strongly advice to not"

"Without any proof, this Warehouse activity might not even be as dangerous as you are"

"Mirii, you are not understanding…" Aga's head shook. "I was saying you shouldn't find out more about their activity since the one you will find in the Warehouse is already… well…"

"Then, mention what kind of activity is held inside this Warehouse." Mirii's right arm stretched forward, as her right forefinger pointed at Aga. "We are all listening."

"If you insist…" Aga's eyes closed. "You will find… **grey liquid beings who can learn to morph into a specific Inkling**."

Mirii's mouth opened wide, as her irises shrunk.


	306. The port - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"A-a grey liquid creature?!" Grina's face went paler, as her irises shrunk. "No… n-not that nightmare again!" Her hands went on her head, as her eyebrows went up and her eyes went watery.

The girl began shaking. Mirii turned behind, watching Grina and frowning as her eyes expanded and her irises shrunk a bit.

"Grina, what nonsense are you saying?!" Her teeth gritted.

"That's right… what about this nightmare…?" Aga's eyes squeezed.

"Ehm…" Hun lowered his head, as his eyebrows went up and his hands went behind his back. "… I think she's mentioning that monster we"

"HUNLEY!" Mirii jumped in front of him, as her arms opened. "STOP MENTIONING THAT!"

Hun's hands went on his mouth, as his eyes expanded a bit.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I-I forgot about…" He swallowed silently, as he nodded.

"Mirii, what the squid is going on?" Tonna frowns, as her arms folded and her head lowered. "Why are you stopping everyone from mentioning this nightmare?"

Mirii turned behind, as sweat was jumping out from her head.

"Because the nightmare… ehm… it could trigger Fara's special powers…" Her irises went to her right.

"Fara's special powers?" Aga's head pointed at the little girl. "You mean her?"

"Precisely." Mirii nodded. "She… well…" Her face went paler. " _Oh no, what I have done?! I-I can't let Aga know about Hunley and Fara's Master roles!_ " She sighed, as sweat covered her face. "Eeehhmmm… a-actually, u-using the word power i-is a-a bit too… much!" She trembles a bit. "She's just… s-sensitive! Th-that's the correct word!"

"She's sensitive because…?" Aga's right eyebrow rose.

Tonna frowns even more.

"She's lying: Fara can understand a person if she hears a specific word from them."

Mirii's eyebrows went up, as she trembles even more.

"Eh?" Aga turned behind. "How so?"

Tonna's eyes closed.

"Why, Fara is"

"I-I GIVE UP!" Her arms were swinging sideways, as her eyes almost popped out. "I'LL SAY THE TRUTH! I SWEAR!"

Tonna's mouth sealed.

"… I'm sorry, Aga: this information is a bit too personal." Her eyes squeezed a bit. "However, I'll let you listen to Mirii's truth instead…"

"Nnnnngghhh!" Mirii's right arm stretched forward, as her right forefinger points Tonna down. "B-before I do, I-I request a promise from b-both of you!"

"Uhm… depends…" Aga turns behind, as her eyelids lowered to the middle and her right hand swung a bit up and down. "… come on, what do you want?"

"You… yo-you must keep this information as a deep secret, ok?!" Mirii bends forward, as her face was frowning and her irises were shrunk. Sweat was coming down from her face.

"Sigh… what's up with you?" Tonna shrugged, as her head shook. "You know us! Did we ever shout out all your secrets?!"

"It's… well… I-I preferred to find a more secure place for letting you know…" Mirii bended a bit backwards, as her eyebrows' tips "smiled" a bit and her mouth was waving slightly.

"Well, this place is secure enough." Tonna bended forward. "Now, just say this secret!"

"… sigh…" Mirii's eyes closed. "Do you remember that mission where we had to prevent Agents into investigating in our treehouse…?"

Tonna nodded.

"Well…" Mirii's eyes opened. "We found out that our treehouse has a connection with Project Neo… and that connection is nothing more than a room."

"A room? The room where you found that secret government paper?" Tonna's eyebrows lowered down.

"Government paper?!" Aga turned behind for a moment. "Then the suspicions were true!"

"Tonna, the room wasn't important because of that… because said room isn't a regular one at all." Mirii took a quick breath. "It's a Teleporter device capable of bringing living beings into another, identical one!"

Tonna and Aga's eyes expanded.

"And ours…" Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes squeezed. "… took us in a secret base located in outer space."

"Eeeeeeeeeh?!" Aga tilted backwards, as her irises shrunk, her eyebrows went down and her arms went in front of herself.

"YOU WENT IN OUTER SPACE?!" Tonna's jaw dropped.

"Yes… that's where we found the grey creatures mentioned by Aga." Mirii nodded, as her eyebrows went up. "Actually, Grina and Bars only saw the first one…"

"Yeah, and that was enough!" Grina shook her head, snorting. "No way I would ever wish to see the second one…"

"The first one successfully copied an old man working inside that… station, you could say." Mirii's right forefinger pointed up, as her right hand was moving back and forth. "The second one came towards us as a living liquid… that creature copied my appearance, although said creature couldn't keep the appearance too well… the creature was able to talk and understand, albeit in a very primitive way."

"Oh turf, like… Bars is protected by copyright!" Bars' mouth rose. "No copying, no stealin'!"

"Same goes for me!" Grina's right thumb went on her chest, while her face was frowning. "Wh-what if those monsters at the Warehouse are more advanced and can get down our appearances like nothing?! How can you even distinguish the true us?!"

"I wouldn't worry about that at all." Aga nodded. "I can guarantee you that they cannot assume any other ink color… but I have to agree with the more advanced part." She frowned a bit. "Unfortunately, I don't know anything else… you have to figure out how advanced they are."

"Alright. Then…" Mirii's head rose. "I hope you can understand why I couldn't say anything about this, before…"

"In a sense…" Tonna's eyes were closed, as a sweat drop appears on her head's left side. "I wouldn't even pronounce a single word of it…"

"No, I think that is too excessive." Aga frowned a bit. "It's important and it must have been said earlier! Being scared did nothing more than slowing things down…"

"Bu-but…" Sweat was jumping out from Mirii's head. "Th-the information has strong ties with the government."

"A good reason to even forget about it…" Tonna's eyes closed, as her head lowered slightly, her eyebrows went up a bit and a sweat drop appears on Tonna's left side of her head.

"Do you remember what it was written on said piece of paper?!" Aga's eyes squeezed a little.

"Yes, it was a communication of stopped activity…" Mirii nodded twice. "The Department of Science cut the financial support, thus ending all the station's activities… probably those are still continuing inside this Warehouse you just mentioned."

Mirii's shoulders turned to her left, as her head pointed down a painting of two Orange Squids looking upwards on a blue background with dark tones on certain areas and light-blue blues around.

"Even the robot used for climbing the tree has ties with Project Neo… before moving out, I managed to completely turn the robot off." Mirii's arms folded. "Unfortunately, I still have to think of another way to reach the treehouse…"

"That is for you to find out." Aga walked past Mirii. "I'm sorry, but I stood here for way too long… I'm getting too worried about Stella."

Aga stops in front of the door, as she turned almost 180° from her right.

"Just follow the mission and remember about the warehouse…" Aga's right hand waved once. "See you soon."

"Wait a second, Aga!" Mirii bended a bit forward. "Please, help us passing through the Headquarter's database security defenses… there might be more information"

"Forget about it." Aga turned forward. "Recently, a new rule was created… the HQ cannot hold any Project Neo information, except some brief, harmless references spread in other HQ-related information."

"Nnnggh!" Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her teeth gritted. "Tell us where those important information are located now!"

"I wish I could…" Aga stops in front of the door, turning behind and shrugging. "The whole operation was handled by other Inklings…" Her eyes closed for a moment. "If I would ever tried to access inside the database, they would had spotted me and I would had received the accusation of data manipulation."

She sighed, while turning behind and waving her right arm sideways.

"Good luck." Her left hand pushed the door handle, pulling the door.

The woman passed the door, pulling the door towards herself until it stopped, releasing a loud clicking sound.

" _I-I was so close…!_ " Mirii's teeth gritted, as her eyebrows went up. " _… no, this is not the end!_ " Mirii frowned a bit. " _I can at least stop the warehouse operations… I have that whole station to explore and also_ "

"Then, I guess there is nothing more to say." Tonna sighed, landing on her office chair. "You 4 can go to Port Sorriso… I will try gaining some time for trying out that nice Wall Surround Sound."

"For real, girl?!" Bars' eyes opened wide, as his mouth was smiling. "Like, let me try"

"I'm a woman!" Tonna frowns a lot. "You seriously need a language correcting course…"

"Nah, I don't think I will even know remember what that is anyway…" Bars shrugged, as he turned behind.

"Don't forget to describe the WSS, boss!" Grina's right eye closed, while grinning and opening her right thumb and forefinger. "Right now, we have Project Neo butts to kick!"

"Sigh…" Tonna's eyes closed. "This whole discussion gave me a huge headache…" She whispered.

"See you later, Tonna." Mirii nodded, as she turned behind. "Let's commence this mission."

"Yes!" The other three Inklings shouted, as their right arms went upwards.

Mirii smiled a bit.

" _Aside from completing this fake mission and stopping the warehouse… it would be wise to get more information related to Project Neo and even prevent newer projects promoted by those criminals..._ " Mirii's head rose, as her feet began walking forward.


	307. The port - Chapter 5

**Alright, send in a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _… sigh, it's not working…_ " A single sweat appears on Mirii's right side of her head, as her eyelids were lowered to the middle, her eyebrows were a bit down and her right hand was holding a smartphone device, with her irises pointing at it. " _… I keep thinking about the warehouse, that station and those grey liquid creatures._ "

Her eyes closed. The girl was sitting on the bottom-left car seat, as she was wearing her Agent outfit.

" _I feel so… pressed._ " Her eyes opened. " _I wouldn't mind taking a walk around Squid Square, or going to Arowana Mall and check out some clothes or newer pieces of technology… … siiigh, thinking about those is making everything worse!_ " Her eyebrows went up. " _What I'm going to do…? I don't even know why I have this_ "

"Mirii?"

Mirii's head turned to her right, seeing Hun smiling at her.

"What do you think of this mission?" His eyes closed.

Mirii's eyes blinked, as her posture lifted slightly.

"Which part of it are you talking about, Hunley?" Her head rose.

"Uhm… I guess all of them." His eyes opened, nodding.

"I see… well, I begin from the fake part." Mirii nodded.

Her eyelids went to the middle, as a sweat drop appears on the right side of her head.

"I still find the false mission as ridiculous as that could possibly get… what's the point of covering an entire port in Orange Ink? It's the same as covering the Test Area which almost all weapon shops have: after a while, the ink vanishes gradually leaving nothing useful…" Mirii frowns a bit, as her eyes closed. "Unless it's taken as a challenge… you try to cover the area as much as possible in a short period of time."

"You sure you get to overthink too much on a simple, fake mission like this one!" Grina's voice was coming from behind the front-right side.

Her left tentacle's left side was waving a bit.

"Why don't ya just focus on the matter ahead, instead of bringing up examples?" Grina turned her shoulders to her left, as her eyebrows were a bit down and her mouth was smiling. "You would just get Squids more confused."

"Hmpf, not if the Squid who's listening to me is rather intelligent…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "It's still useful information to learn and memorize."

"Uhm…" Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle. "… you are not really looking forward to get some turf covered, hmm?"

"Mindlessly? Not at all." Mirii's head shook. "That's why I'm thinking more about the real mission, which is Project Neo's activity held inside the warehouse…"

"Ooooh, don't bring that one up…!" Grina's eyebrows went up, as her mouth downturned. "I'm trying to think magically… hard enough to give us a huge reason for"

"Grina, get yourself out of your own cowardice!" Mirii frowns, as her head rose. "You can't let Project Neo get away with this terrible operation! They are hurting innocents!"

"Aaah…" Grina's right side of her teeth bit her lips' bottom-right side. "I-I'm sorry, but… I-I don't want to have any nightmares about those weirdos!"

"Grina!" Mirii frowns even more. "What your grandpa would say"

"HEY!" Grina frowned, as her eyes squeezed almost completely. "Don't you dare mentioning my grandpa!"

"Obviously I wasn't using him negatively…" Mirii's head shook, as her eyes closed. "It was more of a… reminder."

"Ggghh…" Grina's teeth gritted, as her mouth's lower side lifted.

"If your grandpa was in that warehouse right now…" Mirii's eyes opened. "… would you still listen to your cowardice?"

"Wh-what cowardice?! I-I'm not a seachicken!" Grina's right fist rose, while clenching. "I could even bash in that warehouse right now and turfin' blow ship up!"

"Yeeeaaahh, now that's some boom!" Bars grins, as his eyes closed for a moment, while turning his head towards his right and his hands were grasping the steering wheel. "Like, let's get some bombs and prepare them for the big event!"

His head returned forward.

"… but first, we have da turf to claim up!"

"Screw that!" Grina bended towards Bars. "I'm going straight to explosions and butt kicking!"

"Bars is right, Grina…" Mirii snorted a bit. "We must act according to the plan… otherwise the local Squids might grow more curious."

Grina sealed her mouth, still staring at Bars… until her back returns on her seat's backrest, while her arms folded and her cheeks puffed, as her irises went to her right and her face frowned slightly more.

"… maybe we can use that excuse as a little warm-up…"

"I agree." Mirii nodded. "We will all have our Specials ready, aside from having some ground backup in case we cannot proceed inside the warehouse."

"Oh, speaking of backup…" Hun's mouth opened a bit. "How come there isn't any Supportive Agent to help us?"

"… simple." Mirii's back went on her seat's backrest, as her head lowered a bit and her eyes closed. "There is no danger to face, nor anything suspicious which is almost impossible to find on your own… therefore, it would be a waste to deploy a Supportive Agent to help us."

"Ah, that makes sense!" Hun smiles. "Although, I wish to get some help from the Shrine…"

"No, don't worry about it." Mirii's head turned to her right, opening her eyes and smiling a bit. "The 4 of us are enough to tackle this mission…"

"Like, all I need to do is to show up my CV of Squishin' activities: the liquid would already explode!" Bars chuckles.

"I don't think that underestimating the enemy is good for our cause…" Mirii's head returned forward, as she frowns a bit. "… in fact, I'm expecting you in particular to properly focus on our mission and be prepared."

"Eh eh, don't worry girl!" Bars' right hand went to the right, as his right thumb rose. "Like, coverin' turf wakes me up more than coffee!"

"… I would suggest you a language course too." Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded. "I'm getting tired of listening to your childish talk…"

"Well, we reached Sorriso now." Grina's hands went behind her neck, as her mouth rose a bit. "… wow, they weren't kidding…"

The road was completely grey with a white, continuous line on each edge. Two houses were on the right, standing on each a hill, with each a light-brown road connected to the main road… three houses were on the left, all standing on one hill, having each the same type of light-brown road.

In the distance, few buildings were surrounding the road with the sea behind them and the port slightly appear on the left side, behind a warehouse.

Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle.

"This place is even more Retro than the Stone Age…" She sighed loudly. "Not even boredom was this boring."

"Uhm… I'm not seeing too many buildings… not even too many street lights for that matter." A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side of her head. "This town is even missing a true supermarket."

"Ooooh man…" Bars' mouth rose a lot, as his downturned eyebrows went up. "… such a good moment to bring the Splatendo 3DS and a Splatendo External Battery Charger too."

"I like this place." Hun smiled, as he tilted a bit to his right. "Very calm, relaxing…"

"No wonder you are the Master of the Shrine…" Grina's head turned to her right, as her right ear was resting on the seat's backrest. "… geee, who would come in this place in the first place?! I would rather reach an island!"

"Speaking of who…" Mirii's irises went to her left side. "… Aga never told us about the important person's identity. I wonder who could that possibly be…"


	308. The port - Chapter 6

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

A blue car gradually stops in front of a sidewalk, in between two white lines. The car doors opened. Mirii came out from the bottom-left door: her nose sniffed silently.

" _The sea's scent is heard even from this distance… interesting._ " Mirii turned behind, facing a small building built in stone.

Two Inkling men were standing in front of the building: they were looking at each other, talking. The man on the right was wearing a black captain suit completed with the cap: he had a beard, holding a pipe with his mouth. His right hand took his pipe, waving around a bit before putting it back on his mouth.

The man on the left was wearing a sailor suit, a bit shorter than the older man was: he was nodding, putting his hands behind his back and raising his chest.

" _Uhm… I wonder if those two men would know anything about the mission._ " Mirii's head rose. " _Maybe it's better to tell them the truth, hoping they will not interfere with our mission._ "

"Well, what are you looking at, Miss Thinking?" Grina turned behind. "… Barsy, couldn't you drove a bit more towards the port?" She turned to her left, frowning a bit. "You know, to not sweat already with all the walk we have to do."

"Girl, like I know for an experience that parking near ports is almost impossible!" Bars chuckles a bit, as his arms crossed and rested on the car's ceiling. "I'm not that scared of walking for some feet… always better than running for miles!"

"Yes, why not just walking from here?" Hun was staring at Grina, moving his arms a bit up and down. "I mean, the car is in place… it's not blocking the road or anything.

Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle for a moment: her head lowered, while sighing and closing her eyes.

"Mirii? You are not saying anything about this waste of walking?" Her head rose back, as her eyes opened and her eyebrows went up.

"… before moving towards the port, we should talk to those two men." Mirii walked forward, passing Bars from the left and stepping on the sidewalk. "I prefer warning those two about our activity… or even learning possible procedures who weren't told during our briefing or learning which side of the port we cannot cover."

"Kh…" A sweat drop appears on Grina's right side of her head, as her face grimaces a bit. "… where did you get the habit to overthink this much?!"

"Hmpf, I would like to call said habit, a proper preparation for tackling the task." Mirii's head rose a bit, as her face frowned slightly. "If we 4 are not well-prepared, we will not be able to identify mistakes… thus we would act wrong constantly."

"Uhm…" Grina's arms folded, as her right eyebrow and mouth rose. "… and you intend to cover the ground with your mind?" Her irises went on Mirii's left hand.

"It's better to not expose our weapons in front of those civilians, so they wouldn't possibly think that we are a threat." Mirii began walking forward on the sidewalk.

"As if everyone would always think like that!" Grina bended forward a bit. "Come on, don't be afraid! It's not like they would have any prohibi"

"Girl, like… let's just go!" Bars was walking on the sidewalk, as his irises rested on his eyes' right side. "Who cares if we have our weapons or not…" He shrugged.

Hun sprinted past Grina, reaching Mirii's right side. Grina's irises rotated, as she sighed loudly. She began walking slowly…

"Excuse me?" Mirii's head rose, as her eyelids lowered to the middle and her irises were facing the two men.

"Uhm?" The right man turned his shoulders to his left, grasping his pipe with his mouth. "Yes?"

"Sir, I would like to take some of your time to learn more about Port Sorriso… we are Agents who are asked to cover the entire port in Orange ink." Mirii nodded. "Are you citizens?"

The old man's right hand took his pipe out from his mouth, waving it a bit.

"Yes, although we are usually sailing in the vast sea for the majority of our time…" His left hand went behind his back. "I'm Captain Squidon, captain of that vessel right there."

The man turned behind, as his right arm stretched towards a large ship holding red, blue, green, orange and white containers. A group of Inklings and Jellyfishes were seeing around it. Squidon returned forward, smiling a bit.

"We just arrived at Port Sorriso… me and my assistant were thinking to take a quick drink before returning near the ship and finish the job before dawn." Squidon puts his pipe on his mouth. "Now, why do you Agent want to cover our port in Orange ink?"

"That's because an important person will come in your port…" Mirii's head rose, as her eyes opened. "This person requested this port to be covered in Orange ink."

Both the sailor man and Squidon stared at each other for a moment.

"… now I see…" Squidon whispered, turning his head towards Mirii. "Then, I'm afraid that your operations will not be permitted."

"The reason?" Mirii frowned a bit, as she folded her arms.

"The mayor wouldn't approve this… so do we." Squidon frowned, as his right hand picked up his pipe. "Please leave our town or come back as simple visitors"

"Hmpf, your words are in vein." Mirii's right hand opened a small, black bag resting on her right hip with the shoulder strap hanging on her left shoulder.

Her right hand picked up a piece of paper containing words in the center and a signature on the bottom-right corner: her right hand brought the paper in front of the captain.

"This paper states"

Squidon's left hand picked up the paper: immediately Mirii's right hand grabbed the paper, pulling it.

STRAP!

"NO!" Mirii's eyes expanded, as her irises were resting on the paper's lower side.

"Hey pal, are ya messin' with my friends?" Bars walked in front of the Captain, frowning a bit.

Hun jumped in front of Mirii, frowning a lot and showing his fists.

Sweat was jumping out from the sailor man's head: he turned behind, rushing quickly.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Hun sprinted.

"Hunley, don't chase him! Get back here!" Mirii's right arm went from up to down, as her eyebrows were down and her teeth were gritting a bit.

"Huh?!" Hun slides forward, gradually stopping on his feet.

He turned behind, opening his mouth.

"The citizens of Sorriso will never celebrate the arrival of that man!" Squidon gritted his teeth, frowning and staring at Bars. "How many times do you Agents will try to attack us for that?!"

"Depends from your attitude, old dude." Bars grins a bit, as his head rose slightly and his eyebrows and eyelids lowered a little. "You better give us the road or"

"Wait wait a lil' bit, Barsy!" Grina's right arm wrapped Bars' shoulders, as her shoulders and head pointed at Squidon. "How about you start tellin' us more, instead of barking? We have the power of understanding, you know…"

"You don't know anything about that person?!" The old man's right hand took off his pipe, as his right hand waved a bit up and then, pointing at Grina. "Then, what reason would you have to even accept your mission in the first place?!"

"They never told us this man's name." Mirii's head shook, as her eyes closed. "Not even the reason why said person would ever come in this town."

"That man wants to turn Sorriso into a full Turf War paradise!" Squidon's right hand grasped his pipe.

Mirii's eyes opened wide, as her mouth flattened.

"Wh-what?!" She bended forward, as sweat covered her forehead. "Who could possibly force an entire town to devote this much on Turf Wars?!"

"A man only known as Mr. Turf War." The old man's right hand waved a bit, still grasping his pipe.

"Mr. Turf War?! Like, he was an ex-S player!" Bars chuckles, as his eyes closed. "That guy is seen carrying his own special Hydra Splatling, whenever he's invited on the show!"

"Why, I know Mr. Turf War!" Grina smiles, as her eyebrows went up. "I met him when I was a little Squid: he's so funny and charismatic!" She giggles, grinning a bit and closing her eyes. "He even gave me a smaller, pinky version of his weapon as a gift: I often used that toy, pretending that it was a real Hydra Splatling and go all RATATATATA over the walls!"

"I don't believe that an icon of Turf War would ever be interested into turning peaceful plains into Turf War arenas." Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded. "I never heard such claim, nor I have ever seen it before. Do you happen to hold any proof, sir?"

"The mayor will show you the proof." Squidon turned behind. "His office is inside the building, your car is facing." He began walking forward.

"Mr. Squidon, give us that piece of paper back!" Mirii frowned, bending forward and expanding her eyes a bit.

"I'll keep it: come back to the port with the mayor's approval, if you will ever be able to convince him!" His left hand grasped the piece of paper.

"Grrr…" Mirii lifted her posture, while showing her teeth. "… hmpf!" Her head rose. "I have never seen such arrogance…"

"There is something up, that's for sure!" Grina's right forefinger tapped her forehead's right side. "Mr. Turf War would never request something… so out of him!"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't ask the mayor about him!" Hun turned towards Grina, as he clenches his fists.

"I agree with Hunley." Mirii nodded, while smiling. "We have to meet the mayor, convincing him into giving us the permission and forcing him into revealing the truth."

The girl turned behind.

" _I shouldn't forget to learn which part of the port must not be covered in ink…_ " She began walking forward. " _I must ask the mayor to print a paper who grants us the access to cover the port… as well as making him sign said document as well._ "

Mirii's head rose.

" _There are different things to do… I have to remember each of those as well as possible, if I want to make my plan proceed as intended._ "


	309. The port - Chapter 7

**Alright, send a review if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's head rose, together with her irises: her sight was pointing at a tall building presenting at least 6 windows on the front-side. A large wooden, double entrance door was standing in the bottom-middle part, with a golden handle standing on the middle of each side.

"Now that I'm staring at this building…" Grina's head was tilting upwards, with her hands on her hips. "Oh, my, turf this thing is ancient!" She grimaces a bit. "It's bringing me way too Retro!" Her head turned to her left. "You are not going to stop me, Miss OverThinking, in my quest to absolutely convince Mr. OldMayor to modern up this fortress a lot!"

"I'll not only stop you, but also make you focus more on another matter…" Mirii's head turned to her right, frowning a bit. "Is your taste in fashion design much more important than"

"Sheesh, I can't even joke with you, anymore!" Grina frowned. "Do you wish to see me stressed all the time?! Chill out!"

"Uhm… I-I thought you were serious…" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head, as his eyes closed.

"Like, I was lookin' forward to that, girl!" Bars' right fist went on his left palm, while grinning and lowering his eyebrows a bit. "I even got the knuckles all pumped up!"

"Hmpf, I suggest you to fake your intentions a bit more…" Mirii's head rose a bit. "We know you would be capable of doing such thing…"

Grina's eyebrows went up.

"… so much for being proud of my acting skills…" Her head lowered. "I guess I'm too good at sounding super convincing…"

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

" _… I'm not sure if she consoled herself or she wanted to see if her abilities would perfectly trick us… tsk._ " Her head turned forward. " _Anyway, it seems that none of my friends have any particular problems…_ " She began walking forward. "Let's move."

Mirii stops in front of the large, double entrance door. Her head turned to her right, seeing a button positioned below three vertical lines positioned near each other. Her eyelids lowered to the middle, as a sweat drop appears on her head's right side.

" _… come to think of it, Grina's idea isn't as bad as it sounds…_ " Mirii walks in front of the button, pushing it with her right thumb. " _Once I'll see the mayor, I'll suggest him to replace this obsolete intercom with a more sophisticated, fully-equipped one from the newest generation._ "

 _Yes?_

"Good afternoon." Mirii nodded. "I'm Mirii Hanache, Agent working for the IST. Me and my colleagues are sent in Sorriso for a mission, but the citizens are denying access to the port."

 _For what?_

"We are tasked to cover the entire port in Orange ink." Mirii's right hand took her right tentacle, caressing it.

 _…_

Mirii's irises went to her right, seeing the other 3 Inklings gathering around her.

 _… the mayor confirms the denial. Please walk back_

"We will not return until a proper discussion is brought." Mirii frowns a bit. "Otherwise I'll be forced to report the resistance met in Sorriso… thus, you will receive a penalty to pay within few days."

 _…_

"Please, let us in." Mirii bended slightly forward. "I'm sure we can find the solution of your problems…" Her eyebrows rose slightly.

 _… have the citizens explained to you the_

"They did, but we would like to see those proofs who confirm that Mr. Turf War really wants to turn Sorriso into a center of Turf War-related activities!" Mirii's hands went on the wall, surrounding the intercom sideways.

 _Why we should? You Agents know about this already…_

"No, we do not!" Mirii's head shook, as her eyebrows went up. "If you show us the proofs, we promise to present those to the chiefs which will run a proper investigation"

 _The mayor is walking out his office: he's going to explain everything which needs to be said… please wait him at the entrance._

 _Clic._

Mirii turned to her left, watching the door. Grina stepped backwards, together with Hun. Bars turned behind, walking forward and then to his left. Mirii slowly steps backwards, as her head tilted up and down twice.

" _Uhm… I wonder what the mayor is up to…_ " Mirii's eyebrows went down slightly. " _Is he going to show us the proofs I was asking?_ "

"All of this bureaucracy is really splatting me way too much." Grina's hands went behind her head, as her mouth rose. "If the mayor still says no, are we gonna brute force our path to the port?"

Mirii turned behind, frowning a bit.

"That could backfire us if the citizens happen to hold weapons…" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Besides, what use would war bring? None of it, that's what!" Hun opened his arms slightly, waving his hands a bit up and down and staring at Grina. "We should only go after criminals!"

"Then, what about our mission?" Grina's eyebrows went up. "If we leave, how many chances we will have"

The door opened, as an Inkling man walked out of it: he was wearing a red sweater and a pair of blue pants.

"Good afternoon, sir." Mirii turned behind, smiling and bending down a bit. "You must be"

"Good afternoon, Agents." The man's hands went behind his back, as his belly retreated a bit. "I'll be brief: you cannot cover our port. Period."

"Bu-but sir!" Mirii's arms opened a bit, as sweat was jumping out from her head, while bending forward. "We would like to have some proofs"

"What proofs?!" The man frowned. "You have them already! Go ask for those back in your Headquarters."

Mirii frowns a bit.

"Ehm… can I say something?" Hun's eyebrows went up, as his right forefinger pointed upwards.

"Sir, I ask you to please use a more adequate tone…" Mirii's head rose, as her eyes squeezed a bit. "We are professionals who came from afar to stop criminals and fix their problems."

"Ehm…! I-I, actually…" Sweat was jumping out from Hun's head, as he trembles a bit while keeping his previous position.

"I understand the request, but you have to also understand mine as well!" The man shook his head. "Your task only serves to give this man the chance to ruin our beautiful town! You have to respect my words without complains."

"Bu-but, we" Hun's mouth sealed, as his irises turned a bit to his left.

"Do you even have any proofs of such claim?" Mirii folded her arms. "Because this sounds"

"I already told you that!" The man's arms opened wide. "Do you even have anything new to say"

"Please, lower your tone!" Mirii's head lowered, frowning a bit more. "I meant to say proofs you hold on your own."

"I have those, yes… but enough ordering me around!" The man's arms stretched down rapidly. "I have a clear position!"

"Oh sure, as if being a mayor makes Squids invincible!" Grina chuckles, while grinning a bit.

"Grina, be quiet." Mirii's head turned to her left, as her irises went to her eyes' left corner. "Your behavior will make the situation even worse."

"Tsss… whatever." Grina shrugger, as her mouth closed and rose a bit. "How about you don't show those proofs already, Mr. Mayor?"

"Squidon. Call me Squidon." The man nodded.

"You are called Squidon as well?" Mirii's right eyebrow rose.

"There are a few Squidon living in Sorriso… however, I'm specifically called Mayor Squidon and not by my full name." The man's right wrist rose in front of his body, as his head lowered, pointing at a wristwatch. "It's getting late…"

"Mr. Squidon, I'm afraid you cannot leave this area, until you have shown the proofs I'm requesting." Mirii's eyes closed, as her eyebrows went down.

"Whoa, look at all those Squids…!" Bars' mouth opened, as his head was pointing towards the port.

"Hmm?" Mirii's head turned to her right. "… eh?" Her irises shrunk a bit.

Inkling men and Inkling women were grasping each a bamboo-like weapon with a jar filled in Blue ink: each Inkling was frowning, looking at the Inkinators.

"Looks like the citizens are coming…" The man took a few steps backwards. "… a bad move telling them your intentions."

Mirii's head turned left and right.

"Everyone to the weapons!" Mirii turned behind, dashing towards the car. "We have to stop those Inklings!"

"How about we all get inside the car for protection?!" Sweat was jumping out from Grina's head, as her eyebrows went up.

"Out of discussion!" Mirii stopped, standing behind the car's trunk. "I refuse to hide in fear... instead, I see more potential when we are fighting those fools." Mirii nodded, as her right hand went behind the car trunk's handle. "Open the car trunk, Bars: the Inkinators must be ready."


	310. The port - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review or a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's hands were grasping her Charger weapon, as her head rose a bit, her eyebrows were a bit down and her right forefinger was pressing her weapon's trigger. Her feet were standing on the sidewalk, while Hun, Grina and Bars were behind the girl.

"In the name of Inkopolis, I order you to stop!" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "Our weapons are filled with dangerous ink."

"We don't want any Agents in our port!" A bearded Inkling man was standing in front of the others, swinging his bamboo weapon in the air, while frowning a lot. "Get out of our turf!"

"Give us a good reason!" Mirii bended forward. "Your threats are nothing without proofs!"

"Mr. Turf War wants to kick us out of the town!" An Inkling woman took a few steps forward. "Now, go away!"

"That's not a proof!" Mirii's posture lifted. " _… this will get us nowhere…_ " Her irises went to her right. " _Maybe I should talk like one of them…_ "

"This is your last warning!" The man pointed his bamboo weapon towards Mirii, as his right eye closed. "Go away!"

"We will walk away… until all intruders are out of this town." Mirii nodded.

Grina's right eyebrow rose.

"All intruders…?" She turned her head to her left. "Have you seen anything suspicion, Barsy?"

"Like… nope!" Bars shakes his head, raising his mouth.

"I-I agree with Mirii!" Hun took some steps forward, frowning. "We… we went here to make sure that no bad guy would walk freely in your port!"

"There is no place to hide…" The man's weapon lowered. "… of course the captains, the sailors and us citizens can see whoever comes in our town."

Mirii's eyebrows lowered, smiling a bit.

"Couldn't there be a chance of… **corruption**?" Her head rose a bit.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Sweat covered the man's forehead.

"For instance, if someone happens to hide inside that warehouse and those corrupted sailors helped said person out in the task…" Mirii's eyes closed. "… would the citizen ever find out?"

"Corruption doesn't even exist in this town!" The man frowned a lot, slightly bending forward. "What's your"

"Wait, I was wondering…" Another man, standing on the left, turned his head to his right. "… how come we cannot enter inside the warehouse?"

"You know the reason!" The man turned to his left. "The warehouse is filled with private goodies. If we violate"

"So, does that mean a criminal would hide in our town and we let them all live as if they are normal citizens?!" A woman's voice was coming from the crowd. "Not for me! Some intruders could have reached the warehouse from the ship, you know!"

Suddenly, multiple voices rose in the air. Mirii smiled a bit more.

" _Excellent move, Mirii…_ " Mirii nodded. " _… and now, let's dismantle their original intentions._ " She cleared her voice, as her mouth flattened a bit. "May I have your attention, please?"

"Alright, alright!" The man's right hand pointed his weapon towards Mirii. "After we kick those Agents"

"Thank you." Mirii's head rose. "We are willing to simply run a check, instead of covering your port… starting from the warehouse."

Her left hand pulled a small, round lever, as her hands put her Charger behind her back.

"Once we are done, we will leave…" Mirii nodded. "We are even willing to let you point your weapons towards us all this time."

"Nice move!" Grina whispered, as her hands put her weapon behind her back, while smiling.

"So, what do you think?" Mirii's arms folded. "Will you let us?"

"No! This is all a trick of yours, that's obvious!" The man turned behind. "She is trying to manipulate us!"

The adult Inklings were looking back at him, while frowning. The man's eyebrows rose, as his weapon lowered.

"… how can you believe that?!" The man's arms opened.

"They cannot attack us, when we have our weapons pointed at them… besides, that girl was the one who gave us the right suggestion." A tall man was looking down at the one in the front. "Maybe she can guess another thing we couldn't guess before… and those Agents could help us fighting those crooks!"

A small voice rose from the crowd.

"We lived for years without knowing what hides inside the warehouse! There is no need to check inside!" The man bended forward, as sweat was sliding off his head.

"You are the only one who's saying this for years… and we caught you saying some lies to us too!" A round Inkling woman rose her bamboo. "How can you proof this one isn't another one of those lies?! The worst of them all, if true!"

"Guuuhh…" The man's hands bended his weapon a bit, as his mouth downturned a lot and his eyebrows skyrocketed over his forehead. "… I'm right, this time… I-I quit saying lies!" He lifted his posture, as he began walking to the right, going around the crowd. "I'll show you how right I'm! You will regret this!"

" _Uhm… I wonder if that man is thinking about some vile tactics right now…_ " Mirii frowned a bit.

Some Inkling men walked forward, pointing their weapons towards the 4 young Inklings.

"You can come with us… with your hands up!" The man on the right walked forward. "No tricks!"

He stopped near Mirii, as his right hand took off her Charger weapon.

" _Nnnggh, I-I wanted to keep that weapon…!_ " Mirii's hands rose up in the air. " _… no, I have no choice: I have to get along with this situation and let those citizens carry us inside the warehouse._ "

Mirii began walking, as a bamboo weapon was pointing behind her head.

" _Wh-what kind of ridiculous treatment is this?!_ " Mirii frowns a lot. " _I-I'm being treated as if I'm the real criminal!_ " Her head rose. "Could you please point that weapon away from my head? It's… painful."

"No." The man pushed his weapon a bit. "Bare the pain until we reach the warehouse."

Mirii snorted. The other three Inklings were walking forward, all with their hands up and their weapons taken from the other Inkling men.

" _I'm sorry for this, Hunley… this was the only way available for stopping Project Neo for good…_ " Mirii sighed.


	311. Clone War - Part 1

**Alright, send in a review or a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Uff…" Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her mouth rose a bit and her eyebrows went horizontally. "I never thought that having a Bamboozler pointed behind your neck would get so boring, this fast…"

"Like, I wouldn't mind carryin' a huge ball 'n chain throughout the way…" Bars chuckles. "At least I would get some power instead of just stamina."

"Would you two be quiet?!" The man's Bamboozler pushed Bars' head a bit.

"Uff…" Grina frowned a bit. "… at least we are getting closer to the nest…"

Mirii's sight was pointing out the large crowd of Inklings watching her back, while standing in front of the warehouse's main entrance.

"Why the citizens are looking at us?" Mirii's head rose. "What are they waiting for?"

"You." The man behind Mirii scratches his right cheek with his right hand. "You are going to venture inside the warehouse and do your checking…"

"Stop! All of you!"

The Inklings turned to their right: Captain Squidon was rushing on the grass, stepping on the sidewalk and stopping in front of them.

"Those Agents are here to let Mr. Turf War"

"We know that!" The man behind Mirii frowned. "This girl claimed that their plans have changed: they want to run one check before leaving the town."

"A check where?!" Squidon's head tilted a bit down, watching Mirii.

"At least the warehouse, sir." Mirii frowns a bit. "Our main goal is to protect the innocent… when we will return, the chiefs will not punish us if they know we still followed such objective. If we find criminals and arrest them, that would be even better… we would leave without further questions."

The man kept watching the girl, as his mouth rose.

" _The excuse sounds plausible enough…_ " Mirii's eyes blinked. " _Next time, I will prepare my strategies even more accurately…_ "

"… now I see…" Squidon whispered, nodding slowly.

"Uhm?" Mirii shook her head a bit, as her eyes squeezed slightly.

"Then…" The man turned his head over each Agent. "… I have to resume my job…" He took some steps backwards. "Excuse me."

"Wh-what you whispered, sir?!" Mirii frowned a bit. "Is there something you"

"Come on, walk!" The man behind Mirii pushed her head with his Bamboozler.

"Grrr…" A vein popped out from Mirii's right side of her forehead, while frowning even more. "… you would better quit treating me like a beast…"

"Calm down, Mirii!" Hun's head turned to his left, as his eyebrows went up. "We are almost there…!"

Mirii snorted, sealing her mouth for a while: her eyes closed, as she took a silent sigh.

"What took you so long?!"

Mirii's eyes opened, watching a man folding his arms, frowning.

"I thought you were begging to see this warehouse open…" His eyes squeezed a bit.

"As if I wouldn't want to sugar rush this one too!" Grina frowned, opening her mouth wide. "We are in the position of having quick pace equals instant splat!"

"Huh?!" The man's eyes grew a bit. "Excuse me?!"

"Ignore her, sir." Mirii's head and eyebrows lowered a bit. "Instead, consider my request: without a weapon, we cannot stop criminals properly…" Her head rose. "Please, lend those to us…"

"Yes, yes." The man nodded. "Get in front of the entrance and we will give you the weapons."

"Fine." Mirii's head turned right and left. "Everyone, follow me."

The girl resumes her walk, stopping in front of a metallic warehouse door. Her Charger weapon came from below her sight, in the front: her hands grasped her weapon tightly. Hun's neck bended left and right, rotating clockwise and counter-clockwise while his eyes were closed.

"Like, that door is taunting me!" Bars' mouth rose, as his hands were lifting his Roller weapon. "Can I pull it aside?"

"Go ahead." Mirii's knees bended a bit down for a moment. "Make it quick."

Bars chuckles, as he walked in front of the door, leaning his weapon against the wall on the left, spitting on his hands and rubbing them together. Grina grimaces.

"Ew… remind me to not shake your hands, big boy!" Her tongue sticks out a bit.

The boy's hands grasped the handle, yelling and pulling the whole door to the right. The crowd bended forward, staring at 4 containers in the center: an orange and red ones on the floor, both showing their square side, with a container above each of them… respectively a blue and green ones, both with their square side in display.

Mirii took some steps forward. Hun dashes in front of her.

"Let me walk forward!" Hun turned behind, smiling and nodding. "I can deal with"

"I wouldn't advise that…" Mirii's head shook, as her eyes closed. "I'm going to cover the warehouse in"

Suddenly, loud voices rose from behind the girl: her shoulders turned to her left, as her mouth opened and her eyebrows lowered a bit, with her irises moving towards her eyes' left corner.

 _That was her plan all along!_

 _She will start covering our port from the warehouse!_

 _Let's stop them!_

"Would you please be quiet?!" Mirii turned behind, frowning. "We still do not want to cover"

"Why would you want to cover our warehouse then?!" The man pointed his Bamboozler towards Mirii. "Answer!"

"Hmpf, it's because" Mirii's eyes expanded, as her irises shrunk. " _Wait… no, I cannot reveal the liquid creatures' existence!_ " Her eyebrows went up. " _I-I can't afford to take any risks… I-I can't pretend to always mention Project Neo_ "

"Well?! Why are you silent?!" The man's weapon lowered. "What are you thinking?!"

"Ehm… I-I… ha ha, I-I apologize for that!" Mirii smiled, as her head tilted to her left a bit. "Th-that was nothing more than an old habit of mine…"

The man snorted. Sweat was coming from Mirii's forehead.

" _Curses! Wh-what if there is another Agent spying on us, this time?! Th-there is no time to think about that question's answer… I-I have to proceed without the ground advantage._ " Mirii swallowed silently. "Th-then!" She returned forward. "Let's do the check!" She began walking forward. "Patiently, obviously…"

Mirii sighed loudly.

" _I must think of a solution… or else this limitation will completely destroy us in the long term._ " Her head shook a bit.


	312. Clone War - Part 2

**Alright, send a review or a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's steps were landing on the metallic floor, as the step noises were echoing in the air.

" _The warehouse looks… fine._ " Her head rose. " _If it wasn't for said information, I wouldn't guess that such place would hold one of Project Neo's many operation sites._ "

Hun's shoulders were up, as his head was slowly tilting left and right, while his arms were bended a bit…

"Hunry?"

"Me?!" The boy jumped, turning in mid-air and stretching his arms down. "Did you called me?!"

"Whoa, relax…" Grina's mouth rose a bit. "Didn't wanted to"

"Grina! Of all times!" Mirii turned behind, frowning and gritting her teeth. "Focus on our mission!"

"Hey, what do you think I'm cookin'?!" Grina opened her arms, frowning a bit and turning her sight towards Mirii. "I was getting all worried about Hunry, you know…" Her head returned forward, tilting down, as her eyebrows rose. "The poor Squid is all terrified and ship."

Mirii's head tilted to her left: Hun sighed loudly, smiling a bit.

"I-I'm fine! Really…!" Hun nodded twice, as his eyes closed. "It's just… well…"

"Hunley, you are not alone… there is nothing to fear." Mirii's head shook once, then she smiled. "Especially with those perfection-approved suits, no one could"

"Girl, like watch out!" Bars' right forefinger was pointing behind Mirii. "Grey liquid smoothin' the ground!"

The girl gasped, as she jumped forward and turning behind in mid-air: a grey liquid was resting on the floor, with bubbles coming up in the surface, occasionally…

Hun frowned, clenching his fists. Grina's hands grasped her weapon, frowning a bit less. Bars took his Roller weapon while grinning and chuckling silently. Mirii's head lowered, watching the grey liquid and breathing gently.

The grey liquid began raising upwards, assuming limbs, a body and a face… the eyes opened, blinking twice. The appearance was that of an Inkling man wearing a captain hat and suit.

"Uhm? Uhm?" The creature's head shook quickly. "Agents in the area! Agents… agents?"

Mirii's head rose, as she took a step with a foot each. Her right hand rose, stopping near her right ear and showing the palm over the creature.

"We are friendly Squids. We are not here to harm you…" Mirii nodded.

The creature's head tilted left and right, watching the other three Inklings.

"… oh. Ah… ah! Uhm…" The creature's right hand took the cap's tip. "I'm the cap'n! Yes yes, the cap'n! Sailing and sweating!"

"You are the captain…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Uuuuh, no… no no no." The creature's head shook. "I… I thinking a minute. A minute… second… done!" The creature jumped, smiling. "You… weapons down! Weapons… the weapons are floor! On the floor! Yes yes yes!" The creature kept nodding.

"Well, you sure have… an interesting vocabulary." Grina bended down on her knees, putting her weapon on the floor and raising back. "Are you happy now?"

"Happyyyyy… no. Nope nope, no happy." The creature rotates the jaw counter-clockwise. "Agents… why Agents? Whyyy… yes here?"

A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side of her head, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

" _The supposed advanced version… bah, still years away from having some form of primitive perfection…_ " Her eyes closed. "We are here because of a mission…"

"Mission off! Mission on!" The creature turned to the left, marching back and forth. "Mission, mission… mission what?" The creature stopped, turning the shoulders to the left.

"We were supposed to cover the port, but the citizens cannot let us doing so…" Mirii sighed, as her eyes opened. "We are pretending to run a quick check around here…"

"… cover… port… aaaah! Aaaah!" The creature walked in place. "Agents! Heeelp! Agents! Heeelp!"

"Dude, like… how about you get some milkshake for your brain?" Bars chuckles. "Your IQ stat would be higher than"

Suddenly, more and more grey Inklings came from around the containers. Mirii's head quickly turned towards each of them: her face went paler, as she walks backwards.

"… wh-what's the meaning of this?! A-Am I seeing this?!" Sweat was jumping out from Mirii's head.

"Talk about having deja-vus…" Grina's eyes blinked, as her knees bended down and her hands picked up her weapon again. "… they look like the same citizens we have just met!"

The creature turned behind, as the arms were moving up and down, stretching to the max.

"Agents! Heeelp! Agents! Mission cover!"

"Mission cover where?" A creature appearing as an Inkling woman tilted the head to the right. "Mission now on carryngo."

"We help! Agents help we help!" The creature turned behind. "Agents, master Squids. Master… uh… uuuhh… Master… follow… follow!"

The creatures behind turned their head towards each other, saying words. Several sweat drops appeared on each Inkinators' head.

"Ehm… what they are doing…?" Hun's eyes closed.

"We… we port cover, but you will do." The creature walked forward, nodding twice. "Weeee… help cover, help Agents, master Squids."

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"No no, you will not!" Sweat covered Mirii's forehead, as she swallows silently. "Th-the citizens would never allow us into doing so! W-we already took the decision of reporting said behavior to the chiefs!"

The creatures sealed their mouths.

"Kh… Mirii, are you seriously bothering using common sense with those weirdos?" Grina sighed loudly, as her left hand covered her eyes. "A wall is smarter than all of them united! What do you think they will"

"Aaaah, nope nope…" The creature began shrugging repeatedly. "NOPE NOPE, whopidy-turfing-NOPE! We… ah ah, weeeee… help port covering Agents. Coveriiiin'… fresh fresh, ink on da port!" The creature turned behind. "Go go, go goooo! Blu-bluurb!"

"BLURB!" All of the creatures shouted, as their right fists rose up in the air.

They began rushing towards the 4 Inklings.

"NO! NO, STOP IT!" Mirii's arms were moving sideways, as her irises shrunk. "STOOOPP!"

The crowd of creatures rushed past them.

"Curses! After them!" Mirii turned behind, as her right forefinger pointed at the creatures.

"And blow the chance of stopping this mayhem? No thanks!" Grina began walking forward. "Gotta change their flag into Inkinators' one!"

She passed Mirii, stopping and turning behind.

"Who's with me?!" Grina's right fist rose up and down, twice.

"I'm there, girl." Bars chuckles, walking forward.

"Hmpf, then go ahead…" Mirii began sprinting, passing Hun. "… I'll stop those fools!"

"I'm coming with you, Mirii!" Hun rushed, reaching Mirii's right side.

"Thank you, Hunley." Mirii smiled. " _I'm an Agent of the IST… if I don't do my job, then I might as well start applying for another job._ " She frowned a bit. " _I'm Mirii Hanache and I intend to deliver perfect performances for the good of all Inkopolis!_ "


	313. Clone War - Part 3

**Alright, send in a review or a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's right forefinger was pressing her weapon's trigger: her head turned to her right, while frowning.

"Hunley, you are getting too much ahead: slow down and let me move forward!"

"I-I can't attack the monsters from afar!" Hun's head turned to his left, as his eyebrows went up and sweat was jumping out from his head. "How am I supposed to"

"We must examine the situation, first!" Mirii's head returned forward.

Suddenly her eyes expanded and her feet began sliding and stopping in place. Screams and shooting sounds were filling the air, a crowd of liquid creatures were standing on the entrance, as ink projectiles kept on hitting each of them around their heads.

" _… why they are not moving? What's happening…?_ " Mirii's head turned to her right. "Hunley, do you have any idea why the mutants are standing in front of the entrance?"

"I wouldn't bother with this: they aren't attacking any innocent Squid!" Hun smiles, closing his eyes. "Such a good thing, because ink doesn't seem to hurt them at all…"

"They might change their minds, though…" Mirii began walking forward. "Let's ask them a question about it."

"Ok…" Hun shrugged.

The girl stops in front of a liquid creature impersonating an Inkling man.

"Excuse me?" Her head rose, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

The creature kept watching forward.

"… sir?" Her eyebrows lowered a bit.

"Ehm… Agent! Help!" Sweat was jumping out from Hun's head, as his right forefinger was pointing upwards.

"Agent! Help!" The creature turned behind. "Agent! Help!"

Mirii's head turned to her right, as her irises shrunk.

"Agent! … question!" He grins a bit, as his eyes closed. "Question… why are you standing here?"

"Walking mirror is walking! Mirror enemy not, mirror enemy NOT." The creature shook the head. "Nope, not, mirror on port is not port on mirror."

Several sweat drops appeared on Mirii's head, while returning her sight towards the creature.

"Are you talking about the citizens?!" Mirii's head lowered, as her face frowned a bit.

"Mirii, wait!" Hun's hands went in front of him, still staring at the creature. "Mirror… no attack! Warehouse you go, you sleep… dream a fight against mirror!"

The creature's mouth opened.

"… fight, fight!" The creature turned the back. "Fight, fight! We fight NOT warehouse, YES dream."

The other grey creatures turned towards the man-copying one.

"Go go back, home and bed. Sleeeep… sleep, yes yes! Darn, ship! Darn, dream… turfing SMOKE!" The creature returned forward. "Zzzzzzz…"

"Zzzzzzz…" The rest of the creatures turned in the same position.

Together, the crowd of creatures began walking, passing the two Inklings: Mirii turned behind with her jaw dropped.

"Oh… I-I didn't thought that would work so well!" Hun smiles, as his eyes closed and a sweat drop appears on his head's right side. "Then… what we should do, Mirii?"

"… brilliance. That was pure brilliance, Hunley!" Mirii turned to her left, smiling widely and closing her eyes. "You managed to solve the situation so well, I couldn't"

 _The aliens have retreated!_

 _Yes! I knew it was worth attacking them constantly!_

Hun turned behind, as his mouth opened a bit and his eyes completely: two Inkling men and two Inkling women were walking towards him while smiling widely. Behind them, the rest of the Sorriso citizens who had a similar expression, while talking to each other.

"Oh, you!" The man on the right stopped, frowning a bit. "What's going on inside that warehouse?! Who are those aliens?"

"They, ehm…" Hun's shoulders rose, as his eyes expanded a bit. "… they"

"The aliens you have seen have retreated inside the warehouse. The other 2 Agents are fighting against the rest of them." Mirii went in front of Hun, nodding and folding her arms. "In the meantime, all of you must remain outside and wait until we have completely defeated this menace."

"How can you defeat all of them, when they clearly outnumbered you?!" The man on the left rose his Bamboozler, grasped with his right hand. "We only made them retreat, after all! What will you Agents do more than"

"We have science at our disposal, sir." Mirii's head lowered, while frowning a bit and walking to her right. "The ink used in our weapons possess 50% more Splaticus than the average Ink." Her eyes closed. "That includes 10,94% of Solution S, 17,52% of Chrinkome Sqiudium, 15"

"Wh-what are you saying?!" The woman on the center stepped forward, frowning and shaking her head. "And what all those names have to do with this situation?!"

"… hmpf." Mirii's eyes opened, as her head rose and her arms went near her sides. "We Agents always strive for the latest updates in technology, science and combat… if we don't, the result would be the same one you all saw: threats who cannot be stopped with poor defense structures for the innocents…"

She turned behind.

"We are prepared to tackle those threats as best as we could. So, please…" Her head turned to her left, tilting upwards and moving her irises to her eyes' left corner. "… let us work for your own safety. Guard the warehouse, make sure"

"What about that guy with you? He doesn't even have a weapon!" A male voice was coming from the crowd.

"Ah!" Hun's shoulders rose, as sweat was jumping out from his head. "Eeehhmm… … those clothes let me use ink while I'm a Squid!"

Voices came from the crowd, as the adult Inklings turned their heads towards each other, moving their arms and talking.

"Correct." Mirii went in front of Hun. "Allow us to show you, what Squid kind was capable to do." She turned behind, nodding and smiling. "Hunley, would you please turn into a Squid and slide inside the warehouse…?" She blushes a bit.

Hun's mouth opened a bit, while blushing slightly: he nodded, as his mouth smiled. He turned into a Squid, as he began sliding towards the entrance.

"Oooooh!" Loud voices came from the crowd of adult Inklings.

Mirii swallows silently, as her eyes closed and her smile grew: she jumped, turning into a Squid in midair and diving inside the Orange ink. A pair of small waves were forming from the ink, moving towards the warehouse's entrance.


	314. Clone War - Part 4

**Alright, send in a review or a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Magnificent job, Hunley!" Two Squid eyes rose from the Orange ink, surrounded by waves on the sides. "Your superb intervention was"

"AH!" Hun stops, while resting on the floor, with his irises moving upwards.

Mirii's irises shrunk, as she slammed against Hun.

"Ow!" Her eyes squeezed. "Wh-what now?!" Her left eye opened slightly.

Mirii returned into her humanoid form, with her sight facing down the ink trail: immediately she turned behind, while grasping her weapon. Her eyes expanded, her mouth opened wide: two grey-colored, liquid creatures with the one on the left resembling an Inkling man and the other one on the right resembling an Inkling woman, were holding a bucket each.

Their eyes were staring down Mirii's face, perfectly still. Both were colored orange, with the back colored in black. A small, rectangular plates of steel was standing on the sides.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Mirii frowned, as her right hand quickly slides on her right tentacle. "Put down those buckets."

"No, we will not…" The creature on the right grasped the bucket's handle, as some liquid drops fell from beneath the fingers. "You will not trick us!"

"Wh-what are you talking about now…?!" Sweat was jumping out from Mirii's head.

"We heard your conversation… you want to eliminate us!" The creature on the left frowned, as some grey liquid was coming out from the mouth. "No excuse will change that!"

The left creature's bucket swung towards the two Inklings, copied by the other one right after. Mirii jumped backwards, as Hun slides to the right: grey liquid landed on the floor and on the top side of the orange ink trail. Bubbles came up from the liquid… raising from the floor as smaller, grey versions of Mirii and Squids!

Mirii's jaw dropped, as her right forefinger was pressing her weapon's trigger. A smaller Mirii on the middle pointed the weapon towards the real one: two smaller Squids began sliding towards the right, while another one was sliding towards the girl.

Mirii turned behind and dashes, while frowning and gritting her teeth, tilting her head to her right together with her irises, as her shoulders rose.

PIUM!

Grey liquid landed on the orange ink, absorbed by it. Mirii twisted backwards, sliding on the orange ink and pointing her weapon towards the smaller Mirii.

BLAM!

Orange ink covered the smaller Mirii, as the grey creature began melting down, dissolving into thin air.

" _I didn't expect it to work this well against those smaller creatures!_ " Mirii's mouth opened a bit. " _It makes me wonder, though… are those creatures different from the other ones seen before?_ "

The taller creatures kept swinging their buckets, while walking backwards: from the landed grey liquid, more smaller Miriis and Squids rose, almost in a checkered manner.

Hun slides from the right side, frowning: he stops, while bending on himself. Three smaller Squids began sliding towards Hun, while a smaller Mirii pointed the weapon towards him and two more of them began marching towards Mirii.

Hun sprung forward, going over the three smaller Squids and a smaller Mirii, while behind a wave of Orange ink. The wave flattered the smaller versions, completely dissolving along with the orange ink.

BLAM!

Orange ink landed on two smaller Squids and a smaller Mirii: they melted down, dissolving completely. The creature on the right swung the bucket, while tilting the head slightly down and staring at the cleaner ground. The creature's hands rose the bucket, as the head pointed directly at it: the eyes stared at the bucket's bottom.

"Out of liquid!" The creature's head turned to the right.

"Retreat!" The creature on the left turned behind.

The creature dashed, while the other one walked backwards for a moment, before turning behind and dashing right behind the left one. Grey liquid footprints were left on the ground, after each creatures' steps.

"After them!" Hun turned towards the creatures.

"AAAH!"

Hun immediately turned behind: Mirii was completely covered in grey liquid. Her weapon was resting down, in front of her feet, as her shoulders were up.

"MIRII!" Hun rose, while assuming his humanoid form and raising his eyebrows.

The grey liquid completely covered Mirii… as she grew in height for a moment, while her face's connotation gradually changes. Hun's mouth opened wide, as he took some steps backwards… suddenly, his ears rose right after a swinging sound.

He turns behind, only to receive grey liquid on his face. The boy yelped, walking backwards and throwing out the grey liquid from his face.

"Bring him to the Clone Lab! I will take"

"Cap'n, we have a problem! Look at the boy!"

"… WHAT?!"

The grey liquid was gradually absorbed… as Hun's eyes blinked twice: his sight tracked down an Inkling man, whose eyebrows were up.

"Uh… aren't you that man who escaped earlier on?!" Hun frowned a lot.

"N-no!" The man walked backwards. "Help! Heeelp!" He turned behind, dashing towards an opened door.

The man went inside the door, pushing the door back and closing it: two clicking sounds came right after. Hun turned his shoulders to the left, watching Squidon holding a bucket, standing on Mirii's left side.

"… so, you are the one who's responsible for this…" He completely turns towards the old man, frowning and bending forward a bit.

"Grrrr…" Squidon's eyes squeezed a bit, while gritting his teeth. "… I knew I should had done more than just being nice."

"Set Mirii free!" Hun frowned even more, while bending forward and shrinking his irises.

"No, you Agents know too much now!" Squidon's head shook. "The Mr. Turf War excuse will not work anymore… the citizens of Sorriso grew too curious about the warehouse!" Squidon took two steps backwards. "You… why you had to come in this warehouse?! Things were proceeding so greatly in here!"

"Well…" Hun's posture lifted, as his frown decreased a bit. "We wanted to cover your port in"

"Oooh, knock it off with that excuse!" Squidon's left hand swung down, while grimacing. "I'm aware you wanted to come in here, stopping my affairs…"

Hun's irises shrunk, as his jaw dropped. The man walked behind Mirii, stopping on her right side.

"… the thing I don't understand is why you are bothering to stop my plans! Your experiments went wrong! You were unable to create intelligent beings… **you were the ones who decided to abandon this project in the first place**!"

"... ehm…?" Hun's head tilted to his left. "Eh?"

"You fools!" The man snorted. "Those mindless zombies might not know 2 + 2… but they know how to get the job done here in the warehouse! They even appreciate the fun activity of carrying cargos inside the containers… even going inside the containers and continue the job inside the ship! This would had gone smoothly if it wasn't for you, meddling kids!"

His left arm wrapped around Mirii.

"Although, having a smart guide would be even better… in a sense, having 4 Agents covered in liquid might yield more positives than just keeping your mouth shut."

"Wait… what this has to do with Project Neo?!" Sweat was jumping out from Hun's head. "I don't understand…"

The man's mouth flattened.

"… now I see…" The man whispered. "… it's simple: we carry grey liquid into the designated Project Neo's locations, so you could… use the grey liquid as… fuel for your machines."

"Ehm… I don't know what fuel is… but I know that this grey liquid is dangerous!" Hun frowned. "So, I-I'm asking you to stop your actions!"

"Wh-what are you mumbling about?!" The old man tilted slightly backwards. "I said that it's something good for the project! It's an activity started out of my personal will… it might be illegal, but what that would change?! It's still fine!"

"No, it's not!" Hun bended forward, while clenching his fists. "Don't you see that Project Neo causes nothing more than dangers?! It's not good and it will never be!"

The man's eyes expanded, as his irises shrunk.

"… what kind of games are you playing?!" The man frowned.

"I would never do that…" Hun took two steps forward. "… I would never fall this low as you did!" Hun's right forefinger pointed at Squidon. "I'll stop you and Project Neo! No matter what tricks you will pull off!"

"WHAT?!" The man's face went paler, as he took few steps backwards. "You are… against the project?!"

"Release Mirii! Now!" Hun began dashing towards the man.

"ACK!" Squidon turned behind, dashing a bit.

Mirii jumped on her right, standing in front of the boy, as her arms opened wide.

"M-Mirii!" Hun stops, as his eyes grew.

"You will not stop us…" Her head rose. "… have at you."


	315. Clone War - Part 5

**Alright, send a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Mirii, I-I'm Hun!" He bended forward, as his fingers went on him. "We are friends, remember?! No, I mean… of course you remember!" He lifted his posture. "We are very dear friends…"

Grey Mirii's right arm went behind while bending, as her right fist clenched.

"… no."

Grey Mirii's fist swung forward, as Hun jumped backwards with sweat covering his forehead.

"Stop! I-I can't attack you!" Hun swallows silently. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Grey Mirii took some steps forward, as she moves her right fist behind…

"Please… pl-please…!" His eyes went a bit watery. "… d-don't you have a heart?! I-I bet you have one!"

Grey Mirii growled, sending a fist right on Hun's left shoulder: the boy yelped, as his right hand went on his left shoulder.

"Th-that hurted!" His left eye closed, while his teeth gritted. "Stop it, Mirii!" He was slowly walking backwards. "Please…"

"… you are pathetic." Grey Mirii's right fist went behind, while she was walking towards the boy. "You might as well lie down, since you refuse to survive…"

"Don't say that, please!" Hun's eyes went a bit more watery. "That's… … oh!" His mouth opened a bit. "Wait, wait! Th-the thing you are doing… it's not perfect!"

"Perfect…?" Grey Mirii stopped.

"Yes, not perfect at all!" Hun sighed while tilting his head down for a moment. "Didn't you say that being perfect means to use your mind and not rely on violence? And… not hurting the innocent as well?!"

Grey Mirii's eyes expanded, as her mouth opened wide.

"I-I…"

"You are acting more like a monster!" Hun's arms opened wide. "A mindless monster, who hurts friends, goes all roaring and… and it's not perfect. There."

"NO!" Grey Mirii took some steps backwards. "I-I'm perfect… you ignorant! I didn't used violence like a selfish monster! That was… this grey liquid! Yes, that's it! The grey liquid punched you, not me!"

"You… who?" Hun's right eyebrow rose.

"Mirii Hanache, obviously." Her head rose, as her arms folded. "Why such question, Hunley? … AH!" Her irises shrunk. "I-I finally regain control of myself! … no, actually…" Her right eye closed, while her teeth are gritting. "Nnnggh! Th-this liquid is… st-stinging all over me…! Ow… ow!"

"Don't worry, Mirii!" Hun bended forward, while frowning. "I'm gonna save you! … once I'll find out how!"

"Yeouch!" Grey Mirii was stumbling a bit. "… attack me, Hunley… your ink might take out this terrible liquid…"

"Attacking you?!" Hun's posture lifted, as his mouth opened wide and his irises shrunk. "Is this going to work"

"Nnggh!" Grey Mirii's eyes closed, as her arms hugged her stomach. "JUST ATTACK ME! Please… I-I can't hold this, anymore!"

Hun's eyebrows went down, his mouth slightly downturned…

"… forgive me for this, Mirii." His eyes closed. "I hope that my attack will not hurt you too much…"

The boy turns into a Squid, as he slid and jumped towards Grey Mirii, while spinning clockwise in midair, rapidly. His head impacted, as Grey Mirii screamed while orange ink covered her front side: she began walking backwards, as her hands kept sliding on the ink.

Hun bended on himself… springing towards Grey Mirii's stomach. He landed back on the ground, while his eyes were watching Grey Mirii, completely covered in orange ink, falling down behind her back, releasing even louder yelps and screams.

"Oh no!" Hun turned into his humanoid form, as he dashed towards Grey Mirii with his eyebrows up and his face getting paler. "MIRII!"

"Ow… ow…" Grey Mirii was panting loudly and slowly, as her right hand was on her stomach, her head was tilted to her right and her eyes were closed.

Hun bended down on the floor with his knees, as his right hand went over Grey Mirii's right hand.

"Mirii… I-I'm sorry!" Hun's eyes closed. "I-I wasn't able to"

"Hunley… thank you…" Grey Mirii smiled a bit.

Suddenly, cracks began forming all over Grey Mirii, as the liquid covered in ink began solidifying. It crumbled almost immediately after: the cement-like material located above Mirii began falling apart, moving towards her sides. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth sealed. After two seconds, her eyes blinked twice, as her irises moved to her left and right, before resting on Hun's face.

"It worked for real!" Hun rose his posture, smiling widely, as his eyes grew a bit. "Yes! Yes!"

Mirii smiled, as her eyelids lowered a bit.

"Th-thank you, Hunley…" She blushes a bit.

Hun blushes a bit, nodding and increasing his smile.

"Intruders, intruders!"

"NO, YOU IDIOTS! THEY ARE YOUR CAPTAINS!"

Mirii's head turned to her left, as her back lifted upwards and her hands rested each on a piece of the now solidified liquid: Squidon appeared from behind a container on the left, running and panting. His head didn't had his cap, nor his mouth was holding his pipe. Behind him, the same two liquid creatures which were still holding their respective buckets.

"AGH!" The captain's teeth gritted, as he stopped in a slide. "HELP ME!"

"Cap'n, we are out of liquid!" The creature resembling an Inkling woman turned behind. "I'll try stopping our troops!"

"Intruders, intruders!" From the left, several grey liquid creatures were walking towards the man.

The creatures were frowning, as grey liquid was dripping out from their arms, legs and head's sides. The captain yelled, as he dashes towards his right, grasping a short container and climbing it upwards, while yelping silently.

"Agents, please! Stop those monsters!" He coughed, while his knees and hands were touching the containers' top side.

Hun frowned, watching first the captain and then both the two bucket-holding grey creature. Mirii stands up, watching the crowd of grey liquid creatures stopping and staring back at the girl.

"Agents! Heeeeelp! Agents! Heeeelp!" An Inkling man-looking grey liquid creature was tilting left and right, with the irises bouncing and pointing in between the captain and the two taller, grey liquid creatures.

"They… are listening to them?" The Inkling woman-looking grey creature turned behind, as her hands grasped the bucket handle tightly. "How?"

"They are our friends, that's why!" Hun turned to his left. "Mirii, you must know that this old man is behind this whole madness!"

"WHAT?!" Mirii turned to her left, frowning a lot. "Sir, I order you to step down from that container and surrender yourself!"

"No! Those monsters are going to attack me, if I get down from here!" Squidon was trembling, as sweat was jumping out from his head. "Stop them first, please!"

"Your slaves…?" Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded.

Hun bended forward, clenching his fists and frowning, while looking at the man.

"He uses those monsters as a fuel for Project Neo machines! … I think…"

"Really?!" The Inkling man-looking creature turned towards Squidon. "Is this true, cap'n?!"

"It's not!" The man shook his head. "I lied to him, thinking that he was working for Project Neo! I'm just using you for organizing and preparing the cargo faster!"

"Using us?!" The Inkling woman-looking creatures turned towards the man, while frowning. "I thought we were friends!"

"AGH!" Squidon's posture lifted, as his teeth gritted and his face went even more paler. "NO! I-I MISPELLED"

"I was thinking…" Mirii's shoulders turned to her right. "Hunley, could you please attack those two? If your ink was enough to free myself from that liquid prison…"

"… oh? Ok…" Hun nodded, as he turned into a Squid.

"How dare you!" The Inkling woman-looking creature turned forward, frowning and moving her bucket upwards. "We are gonna hurt you, kid!"

The Squid began sliding towards the taller, Inkling woman-looking creature.


	316. Clone War - Part 6

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Take this!" The Inkling woman-looking creature swung her bucket forward.

Hun jumped, impacting on her bucket: he flew backwards, landing on the ground and rolling over a pile of wooden crates.

CRASH!

Mirii sprinted, bending down and grasping her weapon: the Inkling man-looking creature thrusted his bucket towards the girl. Her head rose, tilting immediately to her right. Two smaller creatures gave each a slap on the taller creature's back. Another smaller creature jumped on the Inkling woman-looking creature's back, beginning to throw punches on her shoulders.

Mirii jumped backwards, raising her posture in midair and landing on her feet.

" _That has to be it…_ " Her hands rose her weapon, as her left eye closed and her right forefinger was pressing her weapon's trigger. " _… the truth behind those two unknown creatures._ "

BLAM!

Orange ink covered the Inkling man-looking creature: he began yelping loudly. Mirii's hands pointed her weapon towards the other one, holding down the trigger with her right forefinger.

BLAM!

The Inkling woman-looking creature flew behind, while bending slightly forward with both her shoulders and legs. Hun's head shook, as his eyes blinked: he began sliding towards the Inkling woman-looking creature.

FSSSSSSS…

From behind the two taller creatures, a mountain of foam was covering the smaller grey creatures: loud yelps were heard for just 1 second, before the loud foam-like noise was the only thing heard. The foam covered Hun: Mirii's irises were shrunk, as her feet were taking just two steps backwards before her sight began seeing bubbles everywhere!

The noise gradually lowered its volume, as all the bubbles exploded silently and rapidly, leaving just a lime green, dark-toned liquid on the Inkinators' and on the floor. Hun, in his humanoid form, was resting on the floor with his stomach down and his arms stretched forward. Slowly, his hands pushed him upwards.

Grina's head was turning rapidly, lowering and tracking down the bucket held by her hands.

"The area is clear! Go go go!"

Mirii's head shook, as her hands were drenching her eyelids… suddenly, two hands grabbed her wrists, pulling them down and carrying them behind her back. A pair of handcuffs covered her wrists, releasing a clicking sound. Her eyes opened wide, staring down at an Inkling man wearing a Hero Suit.

"What are you doing?!" Her face began frowning.

"You are under arrest. All of you." The man nodded.

An Inkling woman was putting a pair of handcuffs on Grina's wrists, an Inkling man pulled Hun up on his fist with his right hand, while holding the handcuffs on his left one.

"That man on the crate is" Mirii's head turned to her left.

Her mouth stood a bit opened, as two Inkling men wearing a Hero Suit were pulling down Squidon: the man on the right had a pair of handcuffs in his right hand.

"Yes, we know that he's the culprit…" The man went behind Mirii's back, pushing her forward. "… but you are still under arrest for attempted sabotage over the country's safety."

"WHAT?!" Mirii's irises shrunk. "Nonsense! We defended"

"Be quiet!" The man snorted, pushing Mirii's back harder. "I'm already stressed since this morning! Once I'm done with you, I can finally get back my towel and resume polishing my weapon collection…"

"Ugh! You brute, I'm requesting a gentler approach!" Mirii's right eye closed, as she panted silently. "The fight I had"

"The Suit will take care of you once we are inside the van!" The man frowned. "Gee, is that so hard to just shut the shell up?!"

Veins popped out from Mirii's forehead, as her teeth gritted.

" _Calm down, Mirii… calm down…_ " Her eyes squeezed, as smoke was coming out from her ears. " _… WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING?! WHY WE ARE BEING ARRESTED?! … no… this doesn't make any sense…_ " Her eyes opened, as she sighed loudly. " ** _There must be something else going on_** _… whatever it is, I'll make sure to defeat it as fast as perfection allows!_ "

* * *

Alright… this other paper is signed up! Now let's check if there is another paper under it… … nope! It's a genuine one!

Pheeeeww…! Finally, I finished all this pile of papers they got to me! Let's see the laptop… … oh, 6:32 PM. Maybe I have an appointment… let's check the Agenda app. Hmm… siiigh, it's so relaxing seeing this hot bath wallpaper… ah right, the agenda!

Uhm… ah, I have nothing to do until one hour later which is just a Communication Update for us Chiefs. Great… I'll take the last seat and start sorting out the rest of my work with my smartphone. It's still a stupid idea the fact we are not allowed to carry our laptops in the meeting!

 _Knock knock._

Uh? The door?

"Come in!"

 _Ticu, ticu._

Ah, right! I locked the door!

"Wait, I'm coming in!"

Uff, getting up right when my poor legs could finally catch some breath… alright, let's see who's behind the door.

 _Click._

"Hey Tonna." She's Aga!

"Hi Aga. Please, come in here."

"Thank you." Her face is… oh my turf, it's scary!

She is walking towards the chair… siiigh, I'm a chief you know! Why I have to be the one closing the door?! Sheesh…

 _Catungl._

"So… how are you? My legs are kinda off crumbling down, but I'm fine!" Eh… maybe this is not really a good time for making up jokes.

In fact, Aga's expression isn't changing at all… at least I'm returning back to my comfortable chair. Hope she will not notice that Leg-Rest I ordered from the Inknet… I have shown to be a relaxing seeker in many occasions, but with this Leg-Rest I look way too cranky!

"I'm fine too… Stella is playing with Harry." Ah! Now I understand!

All I had to do was to mention Stella: she's smiling a bit, once she mentioned her daughter!

"Eh eh, your daughter is full of energy isn't it? Kids like her will grow up just nicely in the long run… especially if she plays sports!"

"Funny you mentioned that…" I was right: Aga now looks like the most cheerful Squid of all Inkopolis! "… I was thinking to subscribe her for a Tennis course. Her hand can grab the racket nicely… not to mention, she could rally with us as well."

"Ah? You… you can play Tennis?"

"Play… let's just say I can keep up a decent rally. It's been so long ever since I played Tennis, though." That's a bit… surprising. Although, I don't think that many Squids know that I was really something at Volleyball… I bet they will just laugh and not believe in my words.

"Tennis is a great sport, I agree. I never played it, to be honest… but it looks calm enough to get rid of all the stress. My colleagues invited me many times for some Golf Rounds, though… I will be frank: that sport makes me yawn a lot."

"Yeah, I agree… it's a sport for old people." Wow, my comment just gave me some Youth Points! Eh eh, I'm looking less cranky… "Tonna, let's drop this discussion for a minute. I have come here for an urgent discovery…"

Gah…! Her face returned to be scary! Uuugh! I don't like this… the bad feeling is chocking my throat!

"So… tell me."

"It's about the Inkinators… 10 minutes ago, they have been arrested."

…

"Excuse me?"

"The Inkinators have been arrested. The Agents are carrying them towards the"

"WHAAAATT?!"


	317. Tonna Interlude - Part 1

**Thank you for the past reviews!**

 **Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"ARRESTED FOR WHAT?!"

"Calm down for a second: if you let me explain everything, you will notice that the situation isn't as drastic as it might look like!"

Oh sure, my friends are under arrest and somehow that's not enough drastic! Oooohh… t-tell me this is a terrible, terrible joke…

"They managed to stop the warehouse activity back at Sorriso… I copied the Agents' reports and learned the whole truth behind the mission."

… the irony… now I'm the one who surely got the scary face… not gonna see any mirror, until tomorrow.

"The fake mission wasn't just one for us… but it was one for the HQ as well."

EEEH?!

"So, I was right! That mission sounded way too stupid to be taken seriously!"

"Yeah… I-I couldn't imagine the possible reasons behind…" Ah, right: YOU were the one pulling down all this craziness, after all!

"Great job at taking enough information!"

"Bu-but this one wasn't included into any documents! I-I swear, I checked and re-checked them more than once!" Ooooh, look at her! Making her eyes go all sea-puppies on me…

"And you did all that under… what did you said? 3 minutes?"

"No, it was at least 15 minutes! Where did you heard those 3 minutes?!" Eh eh eh… she doesn't even know how to make a bluff face.

"Look, I'll answer the question later on! I mean, you were talking about something urgent… what were you saying?" Unfortunately, this is not the time to joke…

"Sigh… the fake mission was as such even for the HQ. Cough! That's because the HQ's true intentions was to inspect the warehouse and arrest a group of intruders who snatched one of Project Neo's failed projects…"

"You are saying that somehow, those Squids managed to reach outer space?" No, I can't believe this…

"Actually how they managed to do it will be asked directly to their leader… but the chiefs' plan was to pretend that an important person would had arrived, so the citizens of Sorriso wouldn't snoop their affairs inside the port, which would grant Agents free access to the warehouse and hide the whole truth behind it."

Pretty sure that something like this could be denounced by a chief… I should think about it later on.

"Unfortunately" Ah, she hasn't finished! "The citizens got this idea that this important person visits towns to turn them into Turf War arenas…"

"That's completely bonkers! Art. 4th, Section 3 of the Constitution: no one shall impose changes to any villages, towns or cities with the exception of communities reacting and acting under illogical, barbaric means, natural calamities, deep economic crisis and other causes explained in the relative region laws, approved by the National Congress." Eh eh eh…

"… do you have a Degree in Law?" Look at her expression! Absolutely priceless!

"Let's just say I also use Law books for my work… you can't start a mission if it's not approved by the law itself."

"I knew about that…" Yeah, sure… your bluffs are too evident! "Although, I wasn't expecting you being this prepared…"

"If you keep reading the same laws over and over, even Stella would learn all of them."

"Ah, that's for sure! Eh eh!" I made her smile, at least… "Anyway, the citizens successfully rejected the Agents' intervention at least 2 times, because of lies said probably by those criminals back at the port… yes, the whole Project Neo issue happened some weeks earlier. I happened to retrieve a memorandum too, where the chiefs were planning to come up with another plan… until that paper signed by you passed under their eyes."

"So… they noticed that the Inkinators would be on it, right?" I'm seeing where this is going…

"Yes, they all agreed to send them to Sorriso… like many others, the chiefs are suspecting that Mirii and her friends are trying to stop Project Neo. From the memorandum, they mentioned showing several evidences about the Inkinators' involvement… however, **those evidences were all rejected, no matter how much authentic they were**!"

"… eh?" Uh… HUH?! "Evidences… rejected?"

"When they received the paper, they all agreed to let the Inkinators getting the job done… they knew all 4 of them would have managed to get inside the warehouse in some shape or form, since they thought that the Inkinators would know something about that building…" Oh, oh…

"So, the chiefs have sent other Agents to just arrest the Inkinators when they were all in?" This has to be it…

"In a nutshell." I TURFING KNEW IT! "But even then, there is still some hope…"

"Hope about what? What kind of hope would there be after this point? This isn't just evidence… this is them confirming all the theories said for days!"

Ah, speaking of theories…

"How come I have never seen those memoranda? I was called for various chief briefings…"

"The chiefs are also suspecting you to be involved as well…" AAAAAH! "Thus, they made sure to never let you read any memorandum who mentioned their suspicions."

"A-are they coming here?!"

"No no, the memorandum doesn't mention any of that… instead, they declared to stop Mirii first. Not a surprise, really…" … same.

"I can see that: she is very focused on Project Neo… to be honest, I don't think I have ever met any Squid this determined. Not just for the whole Project Neo war… I mean in general."

"… sigh…" Hmm?

"Aga? Something wrong?"

"No… it's just I really don't see Mirii as the whole perfectionist as she claims to be."

"Oh, undeniably! Her friends, Bars and Grina, told me about her… and her mother." Surely a person I would never wish to meet…

"Mirii might act tough, but… I can see her, hiding her true opinions about the whole situation. Not from the others… even from herself." Hmm… I don't see that…

"I think she… believes in morals who aren't necessary right. Not that I disagree 100%, but the whole perfectionist part does kind of get on my nerves, sometimes. You know, that is something you would hear from charlatans… and that impression really makes her much more annoying than she really is."

I still don't have the courage to tell her this… I'm afraid she would lose her mind and attack me from pure rage!

"Yes, I mostly agree… although, I see her perfection talks as a mask to wear." Mirii wearing masks… bah! "Which isn't really necessary, since she knows how to act smart… I hope she will realize this and drop off all the perfectionist act, one day."

"Well, at this point you should mention what kind of hope this situation has…" Oooooh, why they had to be arrested today?! I got ship to do all day long! Not even a hot bath would melt down all the stress I accumulated! … unless I can take hot baths for at least two days…

"Despite their plans and evidences… it's very probable to see those rejected like all the other ones."

"Forget about it! The evidence is way too decisive: at that point, the same person who does reject the evidences would be accused of malicious cooperation!" Now that I think about it… "Who is rejecting the evidences? A member of the High Commander Chiefs in particular?"

"… **Mr. Tarfo in person.** "

"HIM?! Isn't he involved in this project?!" Mr. Tarfo is helping… us?! No… no, that can't make any sense! I mean… he… … ooooh, what's going on around here?!


	318. Tonna Interlude - Part 2

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"I'm sure Mr. Tarfo is involved in Project Neo… however, I can't say what he has in mind since"

No, not the phone! Grumyousickeningrumtimewastersgrum… the caller's phone number is even set on Private! Who could possibly be?!

"Good evening, my name is Tonnalisa Pinna from the Inkopolis Security Team. How may I help you?"

 _Good evening, Tonna._

GAAAAH!

"M-Mr. Tarfo!" Nugh! "What can I do for you, sir?"

 _Listen carefully… I sent an email in your email account: open it, download the attached document and print it._

Eh? Eh? EH?!

"Forgive me f-for the curiosity, but is there a"

 _Do you want to see a future ruined by the hands of the old?_

"… excuse me?"

 _Tonna, do as I said… I'm about to depart for another country. I can't do anything while I'm on the plane…_

What's up with all this vague talking?! What's he up to now?!

"… understood."

 _I haven't finished: once you have the document, go to the Prison Department and present it to Martin Wave. Once he has the document, you can return in your office and resume your tasks._

Martin Wave? I think I talked to him once… in any case, I know where to go.

"Yes sir."

 _One more thing… do not say anything about this to the future kind._

"The future kind…?" Why he's talking in such cryptic way?!

 _I'm sure you will understand. Thank you for the cooperation, Tonna._

"You are welcome, Mr. Tarfo." Am I still far away from dinner?! This madness can't go on for the infinite: it has to end!

 _Goodbye Tonna._

"Goodbye Mr. Tarfo." Pheeeww… I can take a small break!

"… do you figured it out yet?" Figured about… ah, right.

"Uhm… I assume he was talking about the Inkinators…"

"He was indeed." Good! I'm keeping the smart looks at least… "I heard you have to print a document."

"Yes, let me check…" Uff… I can do this… the goal is close by…!

Alright, let's see where-29 new mails?! I checked 27 ones just 15 minutes ago! … aaah, most of them are just ads! I'll take care of them later… first, let's open Mr. Tarfo's email. Oh? A request of notification… yes, sure. Ok, the document is riiiight here… … eh?

"Let me see, Tonna."

… what kind of language is this?!

"Ah, do you know the language used for writing down this document?"

"Uhm… Naminese?" Those drawing-like letters do look like

"No, it's Ikanese." She knows?!

"You know this language?!"

"Not really… just the letter compositions." … that's still something! They all look the same to me! "Can't tell a single word of this document… except it's signed by Mr. Tarfo himself."

"The sign is undeniably his… oh well, in the print it goes." I know, I should try to understand the general purpose of this document… … uff, who cares? It's going to be one hour odyssey anyway… might as well focus on the incoming dinner.

"I have to go…" Judging from her expression, she seems… a bit unrest. I guess she wants to see her daughter again. "If you need something, call me."

"What I need is some relaxing music accompanying me during this work…" Speaking of that, I still have to try it while I'm trying to sleep… maybe it could be more effective than chamomile!

"That wouldn't do much… trust me." She's walking away… and the document is finally ready to be picked up. "Bye."

"Bye bye!" All I have to do now is to just carry this document on and… probably deciding if I should try the special Pasta mix or just stick with the usual combo I order around this time.

One thing is for sure: I'll eat my dinner in my room, so I can already start wearing my pajamas and relax on the bed… while I'm listening to some relaxing music. Hmm… I wonder if there is a supposed hot bath version, somewhere on the Inknet…

" _… curses! Th-there must be something…!_ "

Mirii's hands were behind her back, as her head was tilted down and her feet were walking forward… until she stopped in front of a blue wall, depicting a realistic-looking coral reef located at the bottom. The ceiling had a round light in the center and light-blue wave patterns.

The girl turned behind, resuming her walk.

" _A way to escape… it has to exist! Somewhere, at least… but of course!_ " She stopped, as her head rose back and her mouth opened. " _I could explain the situation to that guard over there!_ " Her head turned to her right. " _… but what if that will not work? What else I can do…?_ "

"Mirii, please… stop walking."

The girl turned her head to her left: Grina was sitting on a coral-looking bench, near Hun's right side. Bars was resting on a rectangular, flat bed depicting sand and some rocks spread around. Another bed was standing above him: his right arm was covering his eyes.

"Really, you have been doing that for 10 minutes straight…" Grina sighed, as her eyebrows were up.

"… hmpf." Mirii's head rose. "Have you thought a solution?"

Grina's head shook. Her head lowered, as her eyes closed.

"I'm not well… how can I even think of anything, if I'm all out of sugar?!"

"Mirii, I don't think there is anything we can do about this… for now." Hun's mouth downturned and his eyebrows rose. "We would be seen as criminals, if we escape… what we can do is only to prove our innocence by acting good."

"I doubt those Agents would ever see our innocence, Hunley…" Mirii's eyes closed, her eyebrows went down a bit. "… in such case, which strategy could be used?"

"How about we just sleep on it, girl…!" Bars kept his position. "Like, as soon as they got tired of seeing us inside the prison, they would all go like Screw it and we are out…"

"… what kind of thinking is that?!" Mirii's eyes opened, frowning and turning her head towards Bars. "I refuse to let luck handle this situation! … at least, not until I truly ran out of options to use."

The girl turned behind, as she took a quick, loud breath.

" _I still have some of them left…_ " Mirii took some steps forward. " _And I intend using them._ " She cleared her voice, as her head rose and her eyelids lowered to the middle. "Excuse me?"

Her eyes were looking through a large, light-blue glass panel, staring at a large Snail Shell, resting on the ground, with the right side sticking out from the left wall.

"… sir? I'm requesting attention from you, the guard on duty." Mirii snorted.

"… groan… just a minute…"

Slowly, a hermit crab wearing round glasses crawled out of his shell, standing up while looking at Mirii.

"What's it…?" His left claw rubbed his left eye.

" _Wh, how he dared to sleep on the job?!_ " A vein popped out from Mirii's forehead. " _… his laziness might be useful, actually. Let's see…_ " Quickly, Mirii's head shook. "I would like to call a friend of mine, as well as complaining about… this cell."

"You weren't complaining about the cell…" He yawned loudly. "You just want to escape…"

"Wh-what?!" Mirii's mouth opened wide, as her eyes expanded. " _It can't be: he was snoring loudly! W-was he pretending to be asleep?!_ "

"Listen... I can't let you call your friend, since visiting hours are over for today… besides, tomorrow you will be out anyway…" Slowly, the hermit crab began crawling back inside his shell.

"Really?!" Mirii smiled widely.

"Uuuh… not just out of the prison… also out of the Headquarters." His voice was coming from the shell.

Mirii's face went paler, as her mouth immediately downturned.


	319. Fight for the city - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"That might as well be it!" Grina stands up, while clenching her fists and frowning a lot. "I'm sick of playing cops and robbers, anyway!"

"Grina, calm yourself!" Mirii turned behind, frowning a bit. "You are spouting nonsense…" Her arms crossed. "Of course you want to"

"Ah, don't worry about that!" Grina nodded. "If they are lookin' for it, I would be more than glad to be the robber instead."

Mirii's irises shrunk, as her eyes expanded for a moment.

"Enough with your claims!" She frowns even more. "Or else I'm forced to make you quieter and more assertive…"

"Wait… I'm receiving a message…" The hermit crab's voice was coming from his shell.

" _A message?_ " Mirii turned behind, as her mouth opened a bit. "What message?"

"… ah… uhm… ok. Got it."

Slowly, the hermit crab crawls out of his shell…

"I don't know the reasons, but…" His head turned towards the wall.

Clic.

The glass panel rose upwards, as Mirii, Hun and Grina's head followed the panel's movement. Bars' head turned to his right, with his right arm falling and his right hand touching the sand-appearing floor.

"… you can go." The man slowly crawls back inside his shell, yawning loudly.

"Heh…" Grina grins, as she began walking forward. "… I should act more than usual: that luck swing was too slick to let it pass!"

" _… what if those same reasons will backfire us all?!_ " Mirii's head rose, as her feet were now taking steps forward. " _I must be careful… something is not right._ " Her irises moved first to the left, then to the right. " _Once I'm out of here, I'll look further into those matters… there's got to be a reason! A cause… what could that be?!_ "

"Eh eh, like… told ya that they would gave up." Bars chuckles, as his hands went behind his neck. "Just in time too: the hunger went in da house."

"I'm sure our innocence did all the job!" Hun nodded, smiling. "See, Mirii? When you are good, no one can be mad at you."

"… Hunley, I'm still skeptical about this." Mirii sighed. "But for now, let's get out of here…" Her eyes were seeing an Inkling man, wearing a blue outfit with a black tie and a blue hat. "… and let me talk to the guard over there."

The man was standing in front of a glass door: his arms were folded.

"… yet again, you still managed to escape…" His eyes squeezed a bit.

"Uhm?" Mirii's head shook once and briefly.

"You can keep faking your intentions…" The man turned behind, pulling the door. "It will never works with the others." He walked forward.

"Hey doc, what's the big deal?" Grina smiles, as her head tilted to her left and her hands went on her hips. "Do ya"

"Ssssh!" Mirii's head turned to her left, as her face frowned a bit.

Grina's mouth sealed, shrugging and shaking her head.

"… thank you for letting us pass, sir." Mirii's head turned forward, as she walked out of the hallway.

The man snorted, standing against the wall on the left: his head was turning towards the walking Inklings, watching one by one.

" _… nngh…_ " Sweat covered Mirii's forehead, as her irises went to her left. " _That man… I-I don't have the courage to make him explain more about his accuses… and to be frank, I do not even have any desire to dive into this… mess._ " Her eyes closed.

The Inkinators were reaching an automatic entrance: the doors went each a side, once Mirii's right foot stepped on the green carpet.

"Well, do you know the path?" Grina's head turned left and right. "Not feel like playing Adventure Greta…"

Mirii's eyes were staring at a large hall filled with Inkling Agents either talking with each other or walking by with documents, a wooden counter, a door near the right corner and another one on the left corner. A large green plant was sitting in the middle, coming from a white and red lines vase.

" _Uhm… this could be the right moment to use that application I have on my smartphone… AH, RIGHT!_ " Mirii's eyes expanded. "We forgot to retrieve our items!" She turned behind, as sweat was jumping out from her head. "We must go back and talk to that man!"

"Him? I… I'm not sure." Grina shrugged. "He doesn't look like someone who would hold items or something."

Mirii's head turned left and right for at least 2 seconds… before her sight rested on the counter. A hermit crab wearing a red bow on the top of her shell was staring back at the girl. The crab smiled.

"Do you need something?" Her eyes closed. "I'm the prison's Secretary."

"Yes, we would like to have our items back." Mirii nodded, as she walked in front of the counter.

"Unfortunately, your items are under custody." The crab's eyes opened, as her mouth downturned and her eyebrows went up. "Please come back in a hour or two for"

"We need them urgently!" Mirii's head lowered, frowning. "Not only for letting us navigate through the Headquarters, but also for letting us be prepared for upcoming situations we might not"

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do…" The woman sighed. "Please, understand my position…"

Mirii snorted, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"… when we will retrieve our items?"

"An Agent will visit your room, handing all your items." The woman nodded, smiling. "I would like to remind you that no data will be used outside of the HQ, nor it will be stored in the HQ's database…" Her eyes closed. "Your items will be given back intact… and if that it's not the case, please come to me and report said incident: I'll send a file to the responsible and in no time, justice will be served." Her eyes opened. "Am I clear?"

"Like… do you have a book in your eyes?" Bars chuckles. "That really reminds me"

Grina's right hand tapped twice on Bars' left shoulder, as her eyebrows were down.

"Barsy, that was low!" Her head turned to her right, tilting upwards. "You don't want her to milkshake some ex-ooze and give that to us, right?!"

Hun's eyebrows downturned: his head turned to his right, as his eyes were staring at Mirii.

"Uh? What's an ex-ooze?" Hun's right hand went above his head, scratching a bit loudly.

"Nothing, because Grina used an…" Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes closed and her mouth sighed loudly. "… an obsolete, overrated way of saying Don't make her our enemy."

"Ha ha, that's ok!" The woman nodded. "I took that as a compliment, actually…"

"Hun Squidson?"

"Oh?" Hun turned behind, as his mouth opened a bit.

Mirii twisted behind too: an Inkling man wearing a full, black suit had his hands behind his back, standing still and watching the boy.

"You have been called by the Science Department: they have prepared a special outfit for you to wear for your next mission." The man's expression was the same as before.

" _A… **special outfit**?_ " Mirii's head rose. " _… hmm…_ "


	320. Fight for the city - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _… I wonder what Hunley is doing… they did told us that it was a quick check, that Hunley wasn't really going for a newer mission…_ " Mirii's right hand was holding a fork, as her left hand was holding her chin and her left elbow was resting on the table, with her irises looking the ceiling. " _… sigh, I still don't feel like eating at all…_ "

Her irises went down, resting on a plate filled with meat and salad. Her eyebrows went a bit up and her mouth waved slightly.

" _No, I can't give this dish back… I must eat it all the way… I-I need energy, anyway._ " Her eyes closed. " _I have plenty of things to do… It's simply unacceptable that_ "

"You don't eat, girl?"

Mirii's irises went in the middle, staring at Bars: he was smiling, tilting his head towards Mirii's plate.

"Like, ya can give me da meat and you can chew the salad if"

"No." Mirii frowned a bit. "I have no trouble finishing my meal…" Her head rose slightly. "If you cannot defeat your hunger, I would suggest you getting back to the counter and order more food."

"Meh, don't feel like spending more coins…" Bars shrugged, as his mouth rose. "Guess I'll shut my stomach down, for now."

Grina's head was tilted towards Mirii, while smiling a bit.

"Why being afraid of covering turf too fast?" Her head shook. "Hunry will super-jump back to us soon, Miss Thinking."

Mirii blushes, as her head turned to her right, while frowning a bit more, expanding her eyes and shrinking her irises.

"Wh-why are you mentioning him?! What he has to do with this?!"

"Gee… do you think we joined the party in the aftermath?" Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle. "Come on, splat for real: we know you have a crush on"

"BE QUIET!" Mirii blushes even more, frowning in the same intensity. "I-I'm still shocked about before, ok?! Being arrested just because I was doing my job was such a ludicrous moment! I-I'm a lady of perfect records: what kind of justification I'm going to use for keeping my merits high?!"

"Uhm…" Grina's smile increased. "I have a feeling you were even forgetting about perfection…" Her eyes closed. "My, my, how much you are changing ever since the first times…"

"Hmpf!" Mirii's left hand picked her kitchen knife, swapping it with the fork held by her right hand, as her head tilted down, pointing at her plate. "Me, changing…" Her right hand was cutting the meat with her kitchen knife. "… I'm a follower of perfection even to this day, of course your statement is full of contradictions…"

The fork, holding the meat, went inside Mirii's mouth as she began chewing it with her mouth closed. She swallowed silently.

"I improve my behavior every day, I update my tactics, I fix the first imperfection I can glance…" Mirii's eyes closed.

Grina's eyelids opened, stopping to the middle. She sighed loudly.

"Yet, I'm still surrounded by Squids who wish to see a different kind of me…" Her fork, holding a piece of meat, went inside her mouth, as she began chewing it with her mouth closed.

"… to be honest, it's kinda hard understanding how much a Squid should look." Grina shrugged. "I mean, even Barsy does have some Splat Bombs under his sleeves."

Bars chuckled.

"Tsk, I should had expected this kind of speech from you, Grina…" Mirii's posture lifted. "I was wrong about you having some kind of unpredictability… at the end, you are still using the same tactics. Mainly, you are trying to suggest the idea that I'm not what I think to be."

Mirii's head rose, as her hands put down respectively the fork and the kitchen knife.

"There is an old saying you know rather well… if something it's not broken, then there is no need to fix said thing." Mirii nodded.

Grina grins.

"Actually, the idiom is If it ain't broke, don't fix it." She chuckles a bit.

Mirii snorted.

"I wanted to say it in my own way, if you will…" She bended forward. "… but the meaning is the same. I'm getting great results with those tactics of mine, thus I don't consider any change, any time soon"

"Mirii."

Immediately, Mirii turned to her left, staring at Aga. The girl cleared her voice, as her head rose higher.

"Good evening Aga."

"Hun is about to be sent for a mission." Aga passed Mirii.

Mirii's face went paler, as she turned behind: her irises shrunk. The woman was reaching the counter, looking at the different meals on display. Mirii's right cheek twitched… in a second, she stands up and rushed away from her chair, passing the other Inklings sit on their chairs, in front of the table.

" _Curses, CURSES!_ " Her teeth were gritting and her face was frowning. " _WHY I WAS THIS OBSESSED WITH DINNER?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO FOIL THE NEXT SCAM THEY WERE UP TO!_ "

Mirii was rushing through the hallway, passing Inklings from left and right, while bending forward and accelerating.

"Grrrr…" Several veins popped out from her forehead. "… grrrrr!"

Mirii stops in front of a large door: her right fist knocked on it, loudly. Her arms folded, as smoke was coming out from her ears.

" _They better open the door…_ " Her irises rested on the door handle. " _… those fools haven't checked carefully in my pockets… since they haven't found a secret tool who allows me to open doors of this nature…_ "

The door opened, as an Inkling woman wearing a white coat was staring down at Mirii.

"Yes?"

"Where is Hun?!" Mirii's head lowered, as her right foot began tapping the floor.

"He's been called urgently by a chief... but could you please calm down?" The woman's eyebrows went up. "You are scaring"

"You promised that he will return for dinner!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed at the woman. "You even claimed that it was as guaranteed as your white coat!"

"Ah ah ah…" Sweat was jumping out from the woman's head, as her eyes closed. "… I-I didn't wanted to exaggerate that much…! Look… let me explain briefly, ok?"

" _… grr… I… I must learn information…_ " Mirii took a loud breath, as her right hand went back. " _Anger doesn't represent me… Perfection does._ " Her eyebrows went up for a moment, leaving a silent snort.


	321. Fight for the city - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Hmmm…" Tonna's eyes were closed, as a towel was resting on her head and her mouth was smiling a bit.

Her tentacles were resting behind her, on a cream-colored floor. The water was perfectly still, showing a bright light-blue color. A music was caressing Tonna's ears…

"Hhhmmmm…" Her head was tilting to the right and to the left…

A flat, wooden, large pipe was pouring down more water: it fell right into the hot spring, splashing and releasing a noise, which lasted less than a second.

 _GON! GON!_

"AH!" Tonna's eyes opened wide, as her irises shrunk.

The water was creating waves…

"… huh?" Tonna turned behind, as her tentacles fell inside the water.

Her towel dived into the hot spring…

 _GON! GON!_

 _Punf!_

The woman returned forward: she screamed loudly as her eyes were seeing a whirlpool in the middle of the hot spring. Tonna returned behind, with her hands on the floor. The whirlpool began growing quickly, catching Tonna's legs and pulling her back inside the water.

The whirlpool reached the edges, spinning faster and faster… and carrying Tonna along!

"WHAT IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIISS!" Her arms were stretching upwards, as her eyes were closed.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"AAH!" Tonna jumped, landing on her knees.

Her eyelids immediately moved to the middle: the woman was wearing a full pajama suit depicting a dark-blue background with stars spread around and a full moon on her left chest.

"… uh…?" Tonna's eyes blinked.

 _Knock, knock._

"... groan…" She frowned a bit.

The woman crawled on the bed, landing on a red, round carpet with a thick yellow line, forming a circle and located a bit away from the edge. Tonna walked to her left, moving along her bed's left edge until her feet entered each inside a house slipper.

Tonna turned behind, walking towards the door in front of her, as mumblings were coming from her mouth. Her right hand grabbed the door's handle, pushing it down and pulling the whole door. Her eyes were seeing Mirii with her arms on her sides, her head a bit tilted upwards and her eyelids lowered slightly.

"… good evening, Mirii." Tonna yawned loudly, as her left hand covered her mouth. "Do you need"

"Get in your office and request a retreat for Hunley. Now." Mirii frowned a bit.

"… wh-what?" Tonna's head shook quickly, as her eyes squeezed a bit. "A retreat"

"Tonna, this is not the time for explanations!" Mirii's head lowered, frowning a bit more and folding her arms. "Do as I said! Don't even think of challenging my patience…"

"… wait, what's happening?!" Tonna's eyes blinked, as her fists were rubbing on them. "Why is Hun… siiiigh, ok, ok! I'll go…" She turned behind, rushing towards the top of a drawer and picking up a checkered white and black wallet. "… just try to explain everything along the way, ok?" She rushed back, passing Mirii.

The girl pulled the door, making it release a clicking sound. Mirii dashed, following Tonna from behind.

"Ah, thanks for the door!" A sweat drop appears on Tonna's right side. "I-I forgot"

"Focus on the path!" Mirii snorted. "The more time we waste, the less chance we have to let Hunley return in the HQ!"

"Why?! Wh-what's going on?!" The woman turned to her right.

"They have sent him to a newer mission against his own will!" Mirii's teeth gritted a bit. "I talked to an Agent from the Science Department: I know a chief can call him back and I'm sure you know that as well!"

"Siiigh!" A stream of tears were coming down from Tonna's closed eyes. "I was dreaming a nice hot spring session… why I'm not even allowed to think about it?!"

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit, growling silently.

"How could you put a dream above a Squid?!" She grimaces a bit. " _Is she even aware of the stupidity she just pronounced?!_ "

Tonna stopped in front of a door, as her left hand took a plastic card out from her wallet.

 _Click._

The woman pushed the door, rushing towards her own office chair, as Mirii walked inside the office, turning behind and pushing the door back with both her hands. She returned forward, walking towards Tonna's desk.

"Tonna, do you need a hand?" Mirii's hands fell on the woman's desk, as her head tilted down and left. "If you feel too tired"

"Don't worry…" Tonna yawned loudly, as her right hand was moving the laptop's mouse around. "… I don't mind doing just a little thing, before hitting the bed again…"

" _Her eyelids can barely stay up…_ " Mirii's head rose. " _The only thing I can do at this point is to watch her laptop and see if she is doing her job…_ "

The girl began walking from the left, moving around the desk and stopping in front of the laptop's screen: she bended a bit forward, watching carefully the images and text popping out.

"Ugh… ooooh my, the sleep I have is…" Tonna yawned loudly, as tears formed around her eyes. "… it's so odd, actually… I don't feel tired at all, yet I wouldn't mind closing my eyes..."

"Concentrate on your task, Tonna." Mirii's right hand caressed her right cheek for a moment. "I can confirm that soon we will find Hunley's name"

"There he is." Tonna smiled a bit. "… yes, he's traveling towards Inkopolis's Central Area."

"According to the Agent I talked to, Hunley was called at the very last minute…" Mirii's eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned. "But the reason is something still unknown to me… it would be nice to"

"The reason is right here." Tonna bended forward, as her left forefinger pointed at an Inkling man's photo. "This man…" Her left forefinger slid towards the words underneath the photo. "… he received a permission of health recovery… because he got injured this afternoon from one of the Stingray's attacks…"

"An attack so strong to override the suit's healing capacities?! That's insane, Tonna!" Mirii frowned, turning her head to her left. "Does this claim have any proof?!"

"Ask the doctors for that… but even then, I'm in a situation where there isn't much I can do..." Tonna sighed. "If Hun is sent back to the Headquarters, then the fewer Agents might not be able to finish their mission… if they will not finish the mission, I'll be held responsible for it and I'll receive a penalty…"

" _No!_ " Mirii frowned, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. " _I'll not let those scammers getting away with this! What I'm going to do, then…?_ " Her irises went to her right. " _… I have an idea…_ "


	322. Fight for the city - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Tonna, may I share with you an idea?" Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded.

Tonna yawned silently, as her left hand covered her mouth.

"… I'll take that as a yes." Mirii's irises went to her right, as her eyelids lowered to the middle and a sweat drop appears on her head's right side. "Ahem!" Her previous expression resumed. "Send a request of permission. The permission for letting me **join this mission**."

"Uh? … huh?" Tonna's head turned to her right. "… I think it's possible… are you sure about this?"

Mirii nodded.

"Please… if I'm around, I can prevent any traps prepared for Hunley." She frowned a bit. "I'm willing to protect him, even if that means to use all my energy!"

Tonna stared at the girl… smiling after a while.

"… just give me one second…" Her head pointed at her laptop. "… yaaawwnn! I… I got this…"

"Can you even see without your glasses?" Mirii's right hand took her right tentacle, petting it.

"Yes, a bit…" Tonna's eyes squeezed a bit. "… alright, here's the request panel." Her fingers began tapping on the keyboard, while watching the monitor.

Mirii's eyes closed, as she turned behind and lowered her head.

" _Hunley… you are a kind Squid. With me on your side, we will both grow in perfection… together… forever._ " Her head rose back, as her eyes opened.

* * *

" _… ehm… I still don't understand what's this… weird building I'm in. It's too big to be a car… at the same time, it doesn't certainly look like any house I have ever seen. The noise, especially… it certainly makes me wonder even more!_ "

Hun turned behind.

" _Also weird that I'm seeing only the blue sky… but again, maybe it's just this tiny window I'm looking from. I still didn't understand much about_ "

"Up and ready, my friend! It's yoouurrr time!"

"AH!" Hun turned behind, as his eyes expanded.

A tall, muscular Inkling man wearing sunglasses, a red cap and a full military suit was pointing his head towards the boy, while grinning widely and folding his arms. He was standing still, near another Inkling man of his same height: his left hand was throwing up and down a black walkie-talkie, while smiling and looking at Hun.

"Are you ready to become a Kraken?!" The sunglasses shined, as the man chuckled silently. "Hope you remember well the drills, because you are gonna be on your own!"

The man throwing the walkie-talkie, grasped it tightly as his eyes closed.

"I still think that Hun is not ready for this mission, but then again, I wasn't the one deciding for this…"

"Come on pal, you gotta give him some credits!" The man on the left pointed his hands towards the boy, as his shoulders turned towards the other man. "I have never seen a young recruit THIS energetic in front of a drill! He's gonna even pass me in Rankage, if he keeps up with his roars!"

"Roars?! M-me?!" Hun's hands went on his chest, as sweat covered his forehead.

"… do you want to share your opinion, Rosy?" The other man opened his eyes.

An Inkling woman, slightly shorter than the Inkling man, had her hands on her hips. She was wearing a backwards cap, a green short-sleeved shirt, military pants and light-brown shoes. Her head and mouth rose a bit, as her irises were pointed at Hun.

"Hmm… can't say I disagree with Bart." She shrugged. "At the same time, he's the only one who can fit that outfit. He did use it well enough, I suppose…"

"Wait, I-I don't remember much about it!" Hun swallows silently. "I only tried it twice! I-I mean"

"Ha ha ha, he even got modesty on his side!" The man on the left gave a loud pat behind Hun's back.

The boy yelped, while gritting his teeth, as his eyes popped out for a moment.

"He's gonna clean the floor, I'm so betting the house on that!" His shoulders turned to his left. "Come on, how can I be the only one who sees the potentials?! I thought you would listen to me more!"

"I'm listening… though, I'm still seeing a Squid and not a real Kraken." Bart shook his head, as his left hand began throwing his walkie-talkie up and down.

"Or maybe he's just a little baby Kraken…!" Rosy bended down, as her hands landed on one knee each, while her mouth was grinning slightly. "Oooooh, how cute!"

Hun blushes a bit, as his mouth opened slightly.

"Still, the real problem shouldn't even be his exp on the job…" Rosy lifted her posture, as her eyebrows went up. "I'm more worried about the outfit itself: **it's still a prototype**." Her eyes closed. "That's one of the boldest moves I have ever seen from the nerds!"

"Ehm… what's a prototype?" Hun's head tilted to his right a bit. "Is it… bad?" He swallows silently.

 _Agent Hun, time to dive down._

Hun's head rose, as he watches the ceiling.

"Well, you heard the boss!" The man on the left pointed his right forefinger towards the door. "Open the door and get those Stingrays! You will see us too, although later on."

"Good luck, Hun…" Bart nodded.

The boy stands up, as his head turned towards each Inkling: he began walking to his left, stopping and turning towards the dark-green door. Hun turned his shoulders towards his left, smiling and waving his right hand.

"Thank you for the support!" His eyes closed, as his right hand went on the door handle.

Rosy giggled.

"Pull the door towards us." Her head tilted to her left a bit.

"Alright!" Hun pulled the door handle towards the group of Inklings.

A huge wind impacted towards the boy, as his right arm covered his head's right side, while his right eye closed.

"Oh… the wind is pretty strong!" Hun walks forward. "Guess that aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The boy was falling from the military plane, as his head was looking at the city below: his eyes were wide, as he kept screaming at the top of his lungs! His arms and legs were moving all around, as he made a frontal flip in midair. Hun's eyes closed, as his teeth gritted a lot…


	323. Fight for the city - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _HUN, TURN INTO A SQUID!_

"Huh?!" Hun's head turned to his left. "Who's talking?!"

 _TURN INTO A SQUID, DARNIT!_

"Yikes! Ok, ok!" Hun nodded twice.

The boy turned into a Squid: a black, metallic material covered him completely with the exception of his eyes. A black, thick glass covered his eyes: he was seeing the city's buildings, as well as a green bar on the top-right corner, with several text scrolling under it for a moment. Three, small Splat Bomb images were showing on the top-left corner.

On the bottom left corner, a square appeared which was showing an Inkling man wearing a pilot suit.

"Took you long enough to not become Squid Omelet instead!" The man was frowning. "Was your head spinning or what?!"

On the bottom right corner, another square appeared… and this time, the square showed Hun in his Squid form.

"A bit, actually…" A sweat drop appears on Hun's left side of his head, as his eyes closed for a moment. "… but what's happening?! Why I'm in midair?!"

"… are you serious…" The man whispered, lowering his eyelids for a short while. "Listen, you are in enemy territory now! Your objective is"

"Wait, wait! I-I don't know how to use this!" Hun's eyes lowered the external sides on the top, as sweat was jumping out from his head. "I just turned into it twice!"

"Let me talk first, then I'll tell you what to do…" The man nodded.

"Bu-but I-I could make a mistake an-and fall down!" Tears were forming on the lower side of Hun's eyes. "I-I don't want to be"

"Would you just shut up for a moment?!" The man frowned a lot. "You cannot fall, not at least right now! I have to explain your objective, before you start diving into utter chaos! You copy that?!"

"Ehm…" Hun's eyes closed. "You said Would you just shut up for a moment?! You cannot fall"

"Not like that!" The man growled. "I meant to say if you understood exactly what I told you earlier!"

"… eh?" Hun's irises shrunk a bit.

"Never mind!" The man snorted, as his head shook. "Now, get this: your objective is to splat the shell out of those Stingrays! Some of them are on land… but many of them are flying in the air!"

"L-like me?!" Hun trembles.

"Their eyes would melt, once they see the IST's newest Soldier Unit: the Flying Squid Unit!" The man smiles, while keeping his eyebrows down. "What you need to know mostly is which kind of Stingrays you have to shoot: **take out the flying ones, before tackling their flying ship**."

Hun's irises shrunk a lot, as his head became paler.

"N-NO! I-I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN AGAIN!" Hun trembles a lot. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"That will definitively not happen!" The man bended a bit forward, frowning a bit more. "They are living beings! Who in their sick minds would eat metal?!"

"… a-are you sure of this…?" Hun's eyes blinked twice, as tears formed on his eyes' lower side.

"As sure as them not eating my cap!" The man nodded. "Now, since you know the objective… listen carefully about your skills." The man coughed. "You can move forward by saying Move Hun. You stop by saying the same thing. Tilt in any directions to steer… got that?"

"Ehm… yes?" Hun chuckles a bit.

"Good." The man nodded. "Since you are in enemy territory, you have to activate your weapons: say Weapon Hun."

"… now?" Hun's irises went to his right.

"Yeah. Do it." The man's back rested on his chair's backrest.

"Alright… Weapon Hun!" Hun frowned a bit.

Suddenly, from Hun's sides two small cannons emerged, a small group on each side.

"Did I do that?!" Hun's irises bounced left and right.

"Check the monitor below the Splat Bombs." The man bended forward.

"Oh… ooooh, there they are!" Hun's irises went in his eyes' top-left corner.

Below the Splat Bombs images, there were two groups of cannons.

"To deactivate them, say the same thing again." The man nodded. "To shoot, you say Shoot Hun: it will fire constantly."

"Shoot Hun!" Hun frowned a bit.

The cannons began shooting blue ink projectiles.

"Very well!" The man nodded. "However, you cannot shoot forever: your ink will ran out eventually… which will make you fall down!"

"NO!" Hun trembles. "H-how do I stop it, now?!"

"You say the same thing again, just like with your weapons." The man frowned. "Give it a whirl!"

"Shoot Hun?!" Hun's irises went left and right.

The cannons stopped shooting blue ink projectiles…

"Yes, it worked!" The man smiled, as his eyebrows were a bit down. "Now, if you want to use Splat Bombs you say Splat Bomb Hun. Don't say it though: those three you have are all you got for this mission. Use them only on emergencies!"

"I-I'll try to remember that…" Hun's eyes closed. "Is this all?"

"Pretty much." The man nodded. "You are ready: begin the mission and let's take those Stingrays out!"

" _… I wouldn't had minded doing more practice… or even better, not getting involved into this!_ " Hun frowned a bit. " _Well, I guess I have to do it my best… I'm going to protect this city, as much as I can!_ " Hun's eyes closed for a moment, while keeping his frown. "Go Hun!"

"It's Move Hun!" The man's head turned to his right.

"Oops!" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head, as his eyes closed. "Sorry! Alright…" Hun frowned a bit. "Move Hun!"

The flying plane began moving forward.

"Can I change the speed?!" Hun's irises shrunk.

"Not gonna bother, because my shift is over… I'll pass the duty to another Agent." The square showed only black. "Bye."

"WAAAIITT!" Hun trembles. "Wh-what was the command to stop?! I-I forgot!"

The square shows an Inkling woman wearing a small, blue military hat: she was smiling.

"I'm Rebecca." Her eyes closed. "Pleased to meet"

"How can I stop this?!" Hun's eyes closed, trembling a bit more.

"Oh… you say Move Hun, I believe." Rebecca nodded.

"Move Hun?!"

The flying plane stopped.

"… phew! That's better!" Hun's eyes opened. "… who are you?"

"I'm Rebecca." She bowed down for a moment. "I'm your guide and assistant for this special mission."

"Oh… well, thank you for helping me out!" Hun's eyes closed. "I'm going to need all the support I can take, so please don't abandon me…"

"Abandon you? I would never do that!" Rebecca's mouth opened. "I promise to not abandon you… however, promise me to listen carefully my words too." She smiles. "If we use teamwork, we will return triumphant!"

Suddenly, another square appeared in between the two squares, showing an Inkling man with goo a bit spread around his face.

"Flying Squid Unit, are you operative?!" The man was yelping a bit.

"Uhm… yes?!" Hun's irises went on the center.

"Come in here, immediately! We can't keep the Stingrays down much longer!" The man's head turned to his right. "Darn it, they are coming!"

The square showed black, shrinking it down until it was not visible anymore.

"You know what to do, Hun." Rebecca nodded. "Go and help your allies: you will find plenty of Stingrays to shoot down too."

Another black square appeared, located below the bar, showing a green Squid in the middle and a green circle, which had the ! symbol on it, located near the top-middle edge. White dots of different sizes were spread around the black square.

"This is your map updated and created by me: move towards the exclamation dot to reach your objective!" The woman nodded. "White dots are the physical obstacles surrounding you… I'll add more of them, if I see newer ones in your path."

"Very well!" Hun frowned a bit. "Anything else?"

"You will eventually find a Stingray symbol on the map…" Her eyes closed. "I'm sure you know what that could possibly mean, right?"

"It means a Stingray is in the area?" Hun's eyes blinked once.

"Precisely!" Rebecca giggles, as her eyes opened. "With this down, you know all the basics of this suit! You can proceed with your mission."

Her square flattened, shrinking out of the screen.

 _I can still talk to you, without using the cam. This is for letting you see more your surroundings… now let me take off your cam._

Hun's square shrunk, disappearing from the screen.

 _Good luck, Hun._

"Thank you! Move Hun!"

The flying ship began moving forward, gradually increasing its speed.


	324. Fight for the city - Chapter 5

**Have you seen discussions or voice-overs based on this story, somewhere on the Internet? If so, would you let me know about those discussions with a review about it? Thank you for the help!**

 **Alright, send a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _… grrr…_ "

Mirii, wearing her Agent Suit, was walking on the sidewalk while grasping a Splattershot-like weapon. Her head was a bit down, while her face was frowning.

" _… I do not believe in the slightest, that there wasn't any transportation devices available for me!_ " Her eyes closed. " _There was a car in front of me! A car ready to use! Wh-why they decided to send me on foot?! S-such nonsense is… argh!_ "

Mirii's head rose, as her eyes opened.

" _On top of that, why they refused to give me a Charger weapon?! Several of them were on plain sight too!_ " She snorted. " _Bah… this should be pretty clear at this point: they are all against me, trying to sabotage my attempt to save Hunley… hmpf! Those fools… they are going to regret their actions…_ "

Her irises went down.

" _Unfortunately for them, they aren't aware of my expertise with a Shooter-type weapon… **the original Splattershot was my main weapon for a while**._ " Her hands rose, lifting her weapon in front of her. " _… actually, looking closely at this weapon… it does look professional._ " She smiles a bit. " _Perfection is also a matter of proper looks… and of course, performance._ "

Her weapon lowered down, as her sight was staring down at the sidewalk: some cars were zooming by on the road to the left side.

" _Despite this, I can't say that… sigh, I wouldn't have minded to focus more on my Project Neo researches and those new videos I still hold in my to-watch list._ " Mirii's eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned. " _Even better would have been doing all this work with Hunley on my side… he really would learn a lot from my activities._ " She blushes. " _Siiigh… I wonder if Hunley even had the time to eat something, before he was forced to join this mission._ "

Mirii's eyelids went on the middle.

" _Ugh… walking all alone on this sidewalk is kind of making me sick._ " Her eyes blinked twice. " _I dashed left and right for all day… and I'm still doing that as I'm thinking!_ " She frowned a bit. " _I-I want a book to grasp with my hands and read all its pages! … or perhaps, I could try creating a new application with the use of the dev kit I downloaded a while ago! An application… an application test that measures how much perfect is a Squid! Brilliant!_ "

Her mouth was smiling, opening a bit.

" _… nngghh, wh-what's happening to me…?_ " Her shoulders went a bit backwards, as her right eye closed, her teeth gritted and her eyebrows went up. " _Wh-what am I saying…?! No… f-forget about those, Mirii! Hunley… he's in danger! I-I must free him from the prison!_ "

Mirii sighed, with her mouth downturned.

" _… what if Hunley can manage to-NO!_ " Her head shook quickly, while frowning. " _Enough with this farce! This is nothing more than me falling prey of the laziness! I'M NOT LAZY, NOR DO I EVER WISH TO BE ONE!_ "

Mirii growls silently, gritting her teeth and frowning a lot…

" _Hunley lives in a city who is not too familiar with… all alone, with no one to talk to! He must be worried about his little sister too! … or…_ " Slowly, her eyes expanded. " _Oh no… if he gets too worried, that might mean that he's getting… depressed?! S-SAD?!_ "

Mirii's face went paler: she began sprinting forward, while gritting her teeth, raising her eyebrows and holding her weapon tight.

" _Don't worry, Hunley! I'm coming to rescue you!_ "

Her head turned, watching the road on the left and the buildings' entrance on the right: closed shops were also on the right.

" _Uhm…_ " Her head turned forward. " _I'm supposed to reach Inkopolis' central area… but it might be probable that the Stingray attack might have been moved on a newer location._ "

A Pufferfish was standing under a light pole, leaning against the wall and turning his head to his left.

" _Before proceeding, I should talk with that man…_ " Mirii nodded.

Her feet were slowing down, until they stopped in front of the humanoid Pufferfish: he was wearing a black T-Shirt showing Squids playing respectively a piano, a guitar and a flute.

"Excuse me, sir!" Mirii's head rose. "Have you seen any Stingrays in the area? Anything that looks suspicious or dangerous?"

The man's head shook. Mirii sighed, smiling a bit.

"Thank you for the time." Mirii bowed down.

She turned forward, as her eyebrows rose and her mouth downturned, proceeding to walk forward.

" _Nnggh… no, there is nothing I can do about it._ " Her teeth bit her lips' right side. " _If I don't know where I'm going, then I cannot decide to run forward… not only the chances for failure would be too big to ignore, but I would also look like a fool!_ " Her head rose. " _… to be honest, I wouldn't mind that much looking like a fool, if that still means to save Hunley…_ "

"Ah, it's just an Agent! Thank turfness!"

Mirii's head lowered back, as her eyes were seeing an Inkling girl running and panting, with her eyebrows up and her mouth wide open.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Mirii frowned a bit, stopping.

"I'm getting away from the danger!" The girl stopped, panting loudly and bending down. "… anyway, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to stay with your colleagues…?"

"I was sent from the HQ…" Mirii nodded. "Tell me where those attacks are."

"You don't know…?" The girl rose back. "… but Agents usually communicate with each other, right?"

"Not this time, unfortunately…" Mirii snorted. "They only let me use this suit, without providing any support, nor a vehicle for me to ride."

The girl slowly began walking to the right, staring at Mirii and passing her.

"I seeee… ehm…" Sweat covered the girl's forehead. "You walk forward… or just make sure to not follow me: you will find everyone, trust me…"

"Hmm?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit, staring back at the girl. "Why are you walking away…?"

"I… I have to meet a friend of mine! D-don't mind me!" She grins, as sweat was jumping out from her head. "I-I can't do anything about this, anyway…!"

"… are you not believing me?" Mirii's head rose.

"I-I-I do!" She chuckles, swallowing silently. "Just ignore me, ok? I-I really have no money on my pockets or a smartphone of last generation…! I-I'm one of those girls who is all vintage and lives around ooolld stuff…"

Mirii's eyes lowered to the middle, as her mouth flattened.

"Please, stop this farce." Mirii took some steps forward.

"EEEEEEKK!" The girl rushed forward, as her eyes expanded and her arms stretched upwards. "HELP ME! HEEEELLPP!"

"NO!" Mirii frowned.

Her eyes were seeing the girl running on the road, as a car was zooming by towards her.

SCREEEEEECCH!

The car was still, while the girl kept screaming, stepping on the sidewalk and moving towards an alley. A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side of her head.

" _… hmpf._ " Mirii turned behind, resuming her walk. " _I should probably go forward while still keeping an eye around…_ "

ZZZZOOOOOMMM!

Mirii jumped, as her head rose and her mouth opened: a small, black flying plane was zooming forward, releasing a blue and lime trail behind. Mirii's eyes blinked twice.

" _… eh? EH?!_ " Her head shook quickly. " _What my eyes have seen?!_ "


	325. Fight for the city - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

A Flyer flew past Hun: the creature was holding a Stingling behind the back. The Stingling was standing still, bending his knees slightly, while holding a small cannon-type weapon, which had drawn flames on the sides.

His head turned to his right, seeing the flying plane.

"WHAT THE SHELL IS THAT?!" His eyes expanded.

"What? What?!" The Flyer's irises turned to his right.

From the flying plane, blue ink projectiles began shooting out of the cannons, hitting the Flyer on the right side.

"YEOUCH!" The Flyer squeezed his eyes, while gritting his teeth.

"TAKE THIS, SQUID BREATH!" The Stingling's hands pointed his weapon towards Hun.

P-TUM!

A huge goo projectile was flying towards the plane: Hun tilted upwards, as the projectile passed him from below.

BOOM!

Immediately, Hun tilted downwards while still shooting towards the Flyer.

"AAAGGH!" The Flyer kept stumbling.

SPLAT!

The Stingling flew upwards, quickly descending down, as a small Stingray was flying upwards. From the Stingling's back, a parachute came up. His right hand went over his right earpiece.

"ALERT! THERE IS A FLYING SQUID ATTACKING THE FLYERS!" He frowned, as he watches Hun passing above him.

 _We tracked him down! Wait in the Pick-Up area, Soldier!_

In the distance, another Flyer was coming towards the plane: the creature was frowning, with two Stinglings standing still on the back. Both were holding the same weapons seen previously, already pointing theirs towards Hun.

P-TUM!

P-TUM!

The male Flyer shouted some words: he tilted upwards. Hun tilted upwards, as he began spinning in a clockwise rotation: wind was covering him, as his speed was increased. Instantly, he tilted towards the Flyer: his eyes expanded. Blue ink projectiles blasted from the cannons, falling towards the Flyers and the Stinglings.

The right Stingling got hit, screaming and falling down with his arms covering his face for a moment. The Flyer yelped, as ink hit his eyes too: tilting left and right, the creature passed Hun as he crashed against a wall. He fell down along with the other Stingling, as his eyes became spirals who kept rotating counter-clockwise.

 _Great shot, Hun! You are a natural at this!_

"Are you sure about that?! I-I think that was just luck!" The plane tilted a bit down.

 _What luck?! You are amazing! This is your first time using the flying suit and look how great you are doing!_

"S-stop it, please… I-I don't even know how that spinning technique worked out!" The plane passed a building nearby.

 _Don't get sad… I just wanted to express my impressions!_

A Flyer emerged from below, flying behind Hun. The plane tilted upwards, making a 180° turn, as blue ink projectiles began firing from the cannons. The Flyer yelled, tilting down and right, going behind a building. Hun stops behind a wall.

 _Look how skillfully you are maneuvering your plane! I have never seen such agility, before… this is so historical, actually! I-I'm going to be interviewed along with you and_

"Could you please help me out here?!" The plane stumbles a bit. "Wh-what I'm supposed to do?!"

 _Hey, calm down. Really. You are a much better pilot than what you are making yourself look like: come on, think about it! I know you would guess the next move…_

"Ehm… judging from the map, the Flyer is looking around. … ah! I think I got an idea!" The plane began flying forward, turning to the right.

 _Yes! Go get that Flyer, Hun! Write down more historical pages!_

Hun tilted upwards for a moment, before immediately tilting down: he starts spinning clockwise, moving at high speed while shooting blue ink projectiles. The Flyer spit a Splat Bomb: the plane turned to the left, slowly returning to the right, as the projectiles hit the Flyer.

SPLAT!

A small Stingray flew away, as Hun zoomed ahead.

 _Nice one! Now do you understand how much_

"Uff… uuffff… I-I'm tired…" The plane was stumbling. "… I-I can't keep"

Suddenly, the plane was falling down while slowly spinning counter-clockwise.

 _HUN, RECOVER! HUUN!_

The plane crashed on the road, bouncing a bit and sliding for some feet, before stopping… Hun returned into his humanoid form, as he was resting on the road with his stomach up. He was panting loudly.

 _Oh no, oh no, OH NO! Hun?! Are you alright?!_

"… ufff… uuuff…" His eyes and mouth closed.

 _Sir, Hun's energy is very low! … the energy meter is completely empty, sir! … yes, I agree: the suit was way too experimental to be released this soon! Shall we call back Hun? … yes sir! Hun, wake up please! Please!_

"… wh-what is it…?" His eyes opened a bit.

Jerkily, he rose his back up…

 _Come back to the HQ. Or at least, hide in a building and wait for the pick-up._

"… what about the other Agents…?" Slowly, Hun stands up as he panted a bit loudly.

 _They are doing… no, that doesn't matter to you: go walk_

"It does matter, actually." Hun frowned a bit. "The Stingrays are attacking them… right?"

 _Hun, right now it's more important if you come back safe and sound._

"No!" Hun growled silently. "Th-there are other Agents who were waiting for my arrival… I can't leave them behind!"

The boy turned behind, stumbling a bit: he walked towards the sidewalk.

 _You can't do anything about it: if you turn into a Squid, you will get inside the plane again! You are too tired to_

"I'm not tired anymore!" Hun yelled. "I'm fine and ready to resume my mission!"

The boy turned into a Squid, as the black material formed around him. The plane took off, flying upwards…

 _Sir, Hun refused to follow the orders! What are your next commands?!_

 _… sit back and watch…_

 _Are you sure?! That suit is faulty!_

 _What we can do about it? The other Agents are busy dealing with the Stingrays and Hun's Flying Agent Outfit has the agility of a real Squid. He could escape every aerial attack!_

 _… that's also the good news, at least… sigh, I don't like where this is going…!_


	326. Fight for the city - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Two Stingling men were turning their heads left and right, while they were stepping on the sidewalk. They just passed a closed shop, approaching an alley on their left side. Mirii came from the alley, while staying in midair and moving to her left side: her hands were aiming the weapon towards the men, as her right forefinger pressed the trigger.

Blue ink projectiles were already shot from the muzzle, flying quickly towards the Stinglings: quickly, they closed their eyes, their mouth yelled and their weapons start shooting goo from their muzzle.

SPLAT!

Mirii's feet landed on the sidewalk, as her eyes were staring at a large blue stain with two small Stingrays flying upwards.

" _… those two will ring the alarm, so I can't pretend to not be found by others._ " Her head rose. " _Hmpf, not that I need too much of it… and that's because of this fantastic weapon._ " She began walking forward. " _If only I had my smartphone… I could use the GPS application for tracking down living beings, if my smartphone wasn't confiscated!_ "

She frowned a bit.

" _Or perhaps, I could call for support and receive some assistance…_ " Her eyelids lowered down to the middle. " _… it's so disgusting that they even granted me this. My choices are running drier by the minute…_ " Her irises turned left and right.

Her irises stop at a small sign reading W.C., which was hanging from the wall on the right.

" _… uhm… …_ " Her eyebrows rose a bit, as her mouth waved slightly. " _Nngh… I-I can't ignore it, anymore… what if that happens right in the middle of a fight?! … no wait, I didn't said it. I NEVER SAID SUCH THING!_ " Her pace increased in speed. " _Certain things don't even exist, anyway. I-I'm a grown Squid, I evolved from the childish state like many other Squids who are even older than me!_ "

The girl stops, turning to her right and facing down a small corridor.

" _Sigh… I'm going to make it quick, since I'm on a mission._ " She walked forward. " _… let's hope the bathrooms are cleaner than last time. And while are it, let's hope to not find any enemies using those as well!_ "

ZZZOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The plane was flying forward, above the road: the group of cannons were shooting out blue ink projectiles towards a Flyer, which tilted to his left and went behind a building. Hun kept flying forward.

 _Hun, your energy is dropping again! The suit is unable to hold the plane formation: please return to the base!_

"Rebecca, isn't it?" The plane tilted to the right a bit. "I'm not going home until everyone is safe…"

 _Just a few seconds ago, we received a signal that shows the Agents retreating! I received a report where the captain declared our victory!_

"… this is a lie, isn't it?" The plane began shooting out blue ink projectiles towards a Flyer.

A Stingling was aiming his weapon at Hun…

P-TUM!

The plane tilted to the left, as the goo projectile exploded: it hit the plane's right side.

"GAAAH!" The plane stumbled, tilting even more to the left.

 _OH MY TURF, THEY GOT HIM!_

Hun tilted upwards, as more goo projectiles were shooting from behind him.

 _I-I can't watch this, anymore! … no, sir! You were wrong: I'm going to put a stop on this situation!_

P-TUM!

The explosion hit the plane's back.

"AAAH!" The plane stumbled, tilting down.

The vehicle began spinning clockwise, descending quickly.

 _Attention to all Agents! This is Rebecca speaking! You must save Agent Hun before the Stingrays capture him! I'll update your map devices: be quick!_

"CURSES!" Mirii ran off from the corridor, while frowning and gritting her teeth. "I do not have any map devices with me!" Her head rose. "Indicate the way, Rebecca!"

Her eyes were seeing two Flyers flying above her.

" _... the headset isn't connected to the HQ… only for the output!_ " Mirii rushed to her right. " _So despicable leaving me with nothing to use… but I'll get my revenge on those lunatic buffoons!_ " A vein popped out from Mirii's left side of her forehead. " _I'll make them see their Ranks going caput! I'll make them pay all their money, until their bank accounts WILL SCREAM FOR MERCY!_ "

The girl growled loudly for a moment, as her fists were clenching.

" _N-no, Mirii…_ " Her eyelids lowered to the middle. " _F-focus… GRRR!_ " Her eyes closed. " _HOW THEY DARED TO DO THIS?!_ "

Mirii stopped, trembling and raising her head.

" _I'LL MAKE THEM REGRET THIS! I…_ " Her eyes opened. " _Wh-what is wrong with me?! Why I have this huge, uncontrollable rage running amok my veins?! I must reach_ "

 _Attention, Agents! Rebecca speaking: mission complete! Hun has been rescued by the flying team!_ _The commander ordered a retreat! … ah, thank turfness that the Stingrays are retreating too! Yes, that was the newest report. … still no clue why they were present in the Central Area._

Mirii's eyes were covered by the darkness, as her head was tilted down.

 _Nevertheless, we won at the end! Good job, everyone!_

The wind pushed Mirii's tentacles a bit. Slowly, she turned behind and began walking.

" _… I have questions. Questions who are begging to be answered…_ "

She stumbled a bit.

" _How this happened? Why I wasn't able to save Hunley in time? Where did the mistake occurred? Who's the Squid I should point the finger at? WHY I COULDN'T KEEP MY REPUTATION AS HIGH AS USUAL?!_ "

Her eyes squeezed, as her head tilted a bit down.

" _I should have done more than this… I should had stop those Agents into pushing me out of the HQ without any equipment. I should had stop them from carrying Hunley out of my sight. I should had acted more perfectly… yet, this night I was anything but successful._ "

Her head rose up, as her face began frowning.

" _I'm still a worthy candidate for reaching Perfection status… thus, I refuse to throw in the towel. Instead… let's see what tactics I can deploy against those fraudulent Squids…_ "


	327. Trouble in the shrine - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _… zzz…_

 _Zzz…_

 _…_

" _… uhm… uh…_ "

The eyes opened wide, after they blinked twice.

" _… ugh… no wonder I opened my eyes: this smell is hammering my nostrils._ "

Her back rose up from the bed.

" _I better get up and open the window, before my head starts spinning around and force me to pass breakfast._ "

Her feet went above her home slippers.

" _I'll keep the window open, so I can inhale some fresh air and peek on the roads… watching real Squids driving their cars or walking on the sidewalk is still a nice mental stretching, which everyone should do. So useful for the later laptop and smartphone use..._ "

The girl walked in front of a closed window, as her hands grabbed its handle, pushing and pulling it: sunrays entered inside her room, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

" _Instead of forcing my eyes, I should take those sunglasses I still have in my closet…_ " She turned behind, walking towards her closet. " _Maybe Rof's gift might have an use, after all those years!_ "

Her hands grabbed the closet's handle, pulling them wide open. She bends down on her knees, as her hands went over a small black case, grabbing it from the edges while her right thumb raising the case lock.

The lid rose in a 90° arc, as Mirii's eyes were staring down at several items including a closed lipstick and a book with the cover showing a black background, stars and planets spread around and a title saying "Space: Facts and Fictions".

Her right hand hovered above the items, lowering towards a pair of sunglasses, which were resting upside-down.

" _Good to know that my memory is still as fresh as I claim…_ " She smiles, as her right hand brought the sunglasses in front of her eyes. " _Before I look outside the window, I need a mirror for self-judging my looks and see if my appearance conforms the norms of finesse and authority._ "

Her left hand hovered above a small, round mirror: her fingers picked it up, carrying the mirror in front of the girl's face. Her head tilted left and right for a moment, before her mouth stretched the lips forward. She giggles a bit.

" _I should keep those sunglasses: the materials are still so clean, I can see my reflection. That's what perfe_ "

 _Knock, knock!_

Mirii's knees stretched upwards, turning behind and watching the door with her mouth open.

"I'm coming!" Her hands pulled out her sunglasses, as she began walking.

Her left hand let the sunglasses, while her right hand put those on her desk. Mirii took a loud breath, before reaching the door and grabbing the door handle.

"Who is it?" Her head rose and her eyelids lowered slightly.

"Hun."

Mirii's eyes widened, her mouth opened slightly: her right hand pushed down the door handle, pulling the whole door and watching the boy smiling at her. Her cheeks blushed a bit, as her irises immediately jumped from his face to his plain white shirt.

"Good morning, Hunley!" She smiles a bit.

Her irises fell on her own pajamas, shrinking a bit before returning on her eyes' middle point.

"Forgive my terrible appearance." Her mouth downturned a bit. "I just woke up…" Her mouth waved, as her arms crossed, her hands grabbed her elbows and her irises went on her eyes' bottom-right corner. "… I don't even have any candies or anything"

"Mirii, don't worry."

"Oh." Her irises returned to the middle, as her mouth stood open.

Hun's eyes were closed.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright…" His eyes opened to the middle, as his mouth downturned slightly. "… Tonna told me about you going out of this building for me…" His cheeks blushed a bit.

"W-well!" Mirii's cheeks were now bright red, as her eyes were wide, her irises shrunk and her arms waving on her sides. "I-I wanted t-to save you from th-the scam the HQ pulled on you!" Mirii nodded, as she took a deep breath. "N-not that I thought you weren't capable of completing the mission… on the contrary, I calculated the probability that you"

"I didn't completed the mission, Mirii…" Hun frowned a bit. "… I let down so many Squids believing in my skills…"

Mirii's face became paler, as her mouth flattened. The boy's head turned down and left, as his irises were staring at the red carpet.

"… the Stingrays got away… and I still cannot accept that!" Hun's head returned in the middle, as his frown increased. "Those fiends will return again, attacking the innocents even more!" His eyes squeezed, as his right fist rose and shook. "If only I knew about the suit's consequences, I would had kept even more energy instead of wasting them at every Stingray I saw!" His eyes opened. "I swear to train harder and become an even better Squid than I'm right now! I must do it, there is no other choice!"

Mirii's eyes blinked… as her eyebrows lowered slightly and her head rose.

"… such noble words, Hunley… I'm impressed." Her mouth closed for a moment. "Even surprised, considering how humble you usually appear." Her cheeks blushes. "I can't hide my curiosity for this… heroic side of yours. In fact, I find it unfair that such potential is kept away under insignificant circumstances."

Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her mouth smiled.

"That's why I intend to help you out in your quest for becoming an even better Squid… although, I have some other tasks to complete." Mirii nodded. "You said that Tonna told you about me… when she told you that?"

"This morning." Hun nodded, smiling. "She briefly talked to me, in front of my room, before moving out of the building."

" _Drat!_ " Mirii frowned slightly for a moment. "I see… very well, I'll prepare myself before heading out for breakfast."

"Oh, sure. I'll wait here." Hun walked backwards, as his back hit the wall. "Take your time."

"Appreciated your patience." Mirii giggled, as she turned behind. "See you in a minute, Hunley."

The girl walked inside the room, after her left hand pushed the door back, as it closes in a clicking sound. Mirii snorted, as her head pointed towards the opened window.

" _… change of plan: I'll help Hunley improving his own skills, right after breakfast!_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _Once I learn Tonna's return, I'll immediately visit her office and interrogate her about yesterday's events. I do not have any permissions to interrogate other suspects… nor there is an official way to learn said permission._ "

The girl began walking.

" _I preferred to take a look outside, with my beautiful sunglasses… but Hunley is waiting for me outside. I can't disappoint him…_ "


	328. Trouble in the shrine - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's feet were touching the ground, as those were moving away from the stair steps and going through an opened, metallic door: her eyes were seeing the main entrance door in the distance, the reception on the left and some adult Inklings walking to the right.

Hun was walking on her left side and Fara was walking on Hun's left side as well. The little girl sniffed silently, as her eyes closed.

"Hmmm…! They are cooking something sweet…!" Fara's smile grew.

"Fara, you can eat everything you want, ok?" Hun's head lowered to the bottom-left, while his eyes were closed and his mouth smiling. "Just ask me about it."

"Big bro, I can take care of myself just nicely!" Fara's eyes opened a bit wide. "In fact, I was thinking to even learn how to cook!" Her eyes sparkled. "One day, I want to participate in one of those cooking competitions we saw the other day!"

"Ah! Why, that's a nice ambition!" Hun chuckles, as his head turned forward. "Can't wait to eat one of your dishes… it's going to be awesome!"

"Yeah! Definitively!" Fara's eyes closed, as she grins a bit.

Mirii smiled, as her head tilted a bit to her left.

" _Hunley is such a nice person… he might be ignorant, but his kindness makes up for it._ " Her eyes closed for a moment. " _Still, I'm sure he'll not back away from my generous offer of supporting him… letting him be strong enough to take his Master role nicely and_ "

Mirii's eyes were seeing Bars in front of the canteen: he was holding a red food tray with his right hand placed at the bottom, while his eyes were staring at the food.

" _… Bars? What is he doing all alone?_ " Her head rose. "Bars."

The boy turned to his right: he grins, while closing his eyes.

"Yooo, girl!" He chuckles. "Like, 'morning to you, Hunter and Fairy."

"Fairy?!" Fara's mouth opened wide.

"Yeah! Ya like it?" Bars' mouth rose, as his irises pointed at the little girl. "I mean, you are all smallie and cutie… and youngie!" He grins a bit. "Like, Fairies all look like you sooo… yeah, that's the gist."

A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side of her head.

"I like it, Mr. Giant!" Fara's eyes sparkled. "But when I'll reach 14, which nickname will you use to call me?"

"… I dunno…" Bars shrugged. "… maybe Great Fairy?" He laughed loudly.

Hun and Fara laughed too. Mirii sighed loudly, as her eyes closed.

"You know, you call me Hunter and you call my sister Fairy…" Hun's head turned to his right. "… but I don't think you use any nicknames for Mirii or Grina."

"Eh eh… that mind-blows, dude." Bars' head turned to his left, facing Mirii. "Like, I could call her"

A dark aura surrounded Mirii, as her head rose: darkness covered her face's upper side slightly.

"… are you sure you want to call me with another name…? I may not like it…"

Sweat covered Bars' forehead: he swallowed silently, as his eyes closed and his mouth was grinning a bit.

"Eeehhmm… naaaaahh, not gonna bother with that. Like, certain things are destined to be left in the dark, if ya know what I mean." His mouth closed and rose.

The dark aura disappeared, same for the darkness on Mirii's face.

"That doesn't even count as something left in the dark… that does not exist." Mirii frowned a bit, as her head lowered slightly. "Not here, nor in any extra dimension, timeline or anything located out of the imagination's bounds."

Bars chuckles.

"Well, I did had this smooth nickname for"

Mirii growled loudly, as several veins popped out from her forehead, her irises shrunk and her face was frowning a lot. Bars laughed a bit, as his eyebrows went up and his eyes closed.

"Chill out, girl! Like… I was just messin' with ya! For real!" His eyes opened.

"… hmpf!" Mirii's eyelids lowered to the middle. "Judging from your incapacity of keeping any memory, I can safely say you will forget about that… idiocy, in less than five minutes."

"Ha ha, I don't even remember it anymore!" His head shook. "Instead, I remembered to be hungry…"

"Before your mind closes around food, tell me why you are alone." Mirii nodded. "Recently that other bonehead sticks around with you…"

"Beats me, girl." Bars' mouth rose. "Like, when I got up from the bed, I got all dressed and prepared… and I got to the canteen." He turned to his left, facing the counter. "I haven't seen the girl, actually… nor I want to mess up with her door." He shrugged. "Like, she's probably sick or something… I'll catch up with her on the phone, later on."

Mirii's eyes grew a bit.

" _Our items! They still haven't returned them yet!_ " She frowned. " _No, that's a priority: after breakfast I'll visit the Prison Department, before helping Hunley out!_ " Her eyes closed. " _That's it: I must update my memories…_ "

"But Mr. Giant, you have one of those technological things back?" Fara's mouth opened. "Hun told me that"

"Fara, what I told you yesterday…?" Hun nodded, as his eyes closed and a sweat drop appeared on his head's right side.

"Ah!" Fara's eyes grew. "… I-I'm so sorry!" Her head lowered, as her cheeks blushed, her eyebrows went up and her mouth waved. Her hands clasped together.

"No no, nothing bad happened…" Hun sighed silently.

Mirii's mouth opened a bit, as her head was tilted towards the boy.

" _… that attitude he had with his sister… it must be mentioned during our training!_ " Her cheeks blushed a bit. " _So firm, so sophisticate… that almost reached perfe_ "

Hun's hands clapped.

"Instead, why not picking up the food already?" He smiled widely.

"Ha ha, now that's some talk, dude!" Bars chuckled, while grinning and closing his eyes. "No one's gonna stop me from chewing down some 'morning burgers!"

Mirii's face turned a bit green…

" _... HOW COULD THE CANTEEN SERVE SUCH DISH?!_ " Her face grimaces. " _Once I have enough time, I must rethink about that personal review I made in regards of this canteen…_ "

"Here are the food trays, Hun!" Fara's eyes were closed, as her hands were holding two food trays, a blue one above an orange one. Her mouth was smiling widely.

"Ah, thank you Fara!" Hun's eyes closed, while smiling, as his hands picked up the blue food tray.

His head turned slightly to his left, as his sight tracked down the several meals on the counter.

"I think I will pick up some fruits and milk…" His feet began walking towards it.

"I might as well." Mirii turned to her right. " _I'll try to make things quicker, since I believe we also have homework to do…_ " Her knees lowered. " _I'm curious to know if Hunley has done all of them… and correctly too._ " Her hands grabbed a green food tray, as she stands up. " _I'll ask him about that, once I'm done picking up the food…_ "


	329. Trouble in the shrine - Chapter 2

**Alright, send a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Hunley… have you done your homework?" Mirii's right hand was holding a spoon, which was holding milk, cereals and a slice of banana.

Her mouth opened, while the spoon was moving inside it. Her head was tilted to her right, with her irises pointed at Hun's eyes. The boy was standing in front of a light-bowl containing milk, cereals and chocolate bits.

"Ah… about that…" His eyes closed, while smiling, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side.

Mirii was chewing with her mouth closed: her throat swallowed silently, as her mouth immediately smiled.

"Don't be afraid." Her head tilted to her right a bit, as her eyes closed. "I'll give you a hand." She nodded. "I'll make sure you will learn how to complete those tasks properly, so you'll be capable to deal with any homework you will receive from the teacher."

"Why, thank you!" Hun's right hand rose while holding a spoon full of milk, cereals and two chocolate bits. "Guess I have to repay you, in some way…" His mouth covered his spoon.

Mirii blushed, as her eyes opened. Hun's cheeks blushed a bit.

" _Uhm… the chocolate variety is not bad, but I preferred the fruit one…_ " Hun's head turned forward. " _Too bad it was almost all out… I still don't regret giving it to Mirii._ " He blushed even more. " _I wonder if she'll remember this…_ "

 _Master Hun._

"AH!" His eyes expanded.

"Hunley?!" Mirii's eyes were also wide, with her irises shrunk.

 _Master, say an excuse… they must not know._

Hun's irises turned left and right, as sweat covered his forehead.

" _… who's this girl? Why I'm hearing a voice in my head…?_ " His irises rest on Mirii.

"… Hunley?" She bended towards the boy. "Are you alright?"

"He is!" Fara bended towards the table, as her eyes were closed, while giggling. "He just bit his tongue! Is that right, big bro?!" Her hands grabbed his right arm.

"Ah, ehm… b-basically yes!" He grins, while his eyes closed. "I-I didn't wanted to tell that out loud, though… I-I mean, that's so embarrassing!" He chuckles.

Mirii kept staring at Hun's closed eyes: her eyebrows went a bit down.

 _Keep eating as if things are normal… we can communicate telepathically._

Hun's eyebrows went a bit up: slowly his head turned towards his bowl, as his right hand was swinging his spoon towards the milk.

" _This is so odd… who I'm talking to, anyway?_ "

" _She's working in the Shrine!_ "

Hun's head turned to his right, watching Fara putting her spoon inside the milk: her irises turned slightly to her left.

" _Don't watch me, Hun! Technie is watching us…_ " Her spoon was moving towards her mouth.

Hun's mouth opened wide: immediately he turned forward, lowering his head and put his spoon inside his mouth.

" _I-I'm sorry! I have never been in anything like this!_ " Sweat was jumping out from his head. " _Do you know her, Fara?!_ "

 _We talked a few times… and to be honest, I wanted to talk with you for a long time too: unfortunately, you have that girl sticking her nose around the Shrine affairs._

" _Hey! Treat her with respect!_ " Hun frowned. " _She's helping me out a lot, ever since I entered inside this city! … she's also the one who let me visit the Shrine in the first place…_ " His right hand sunk his spoon inside the bowl of milk.

 _Master, we know that. The Shrine is still grateful to her, because of her actions… but you have to understand that she can't be involved into any situation regarding your Master role. In fact, we are suspecting that she's blocking your progress…_

" _Stop it! I-I don't believe it!_ " Hun's head shook, while his eyes were squeezing. " _Mirii is helping me becoming a better Squid! Without her I_ "

 _You are saying that… **you are nothing without her?**_

Hun's eyebrows went up, as his cheeks blushed.

" _… n-not just that…_ " His head lowered down. " _I feel like… I-I can't really do anything on my own… not even after all the progress I made… … ah, now that I think about it, I still haven't decided if I should put a hold about my Master-AH! NO!_ "

 _YOU WERE WHAT?!_

" _Your suspicions were true!_ " Fara was munching silently. " _Hun, we must get back in our room…_ "

" _Now?! No! We are still eating breakfast!_ " Ink was dropping from Hun's head. " _I can't leave Mirii behind! Not like this! I-I don't want her to_ "

"Big bro, I feel a bit sick…" Fara's hands went on her stomach, as her eyebrows went up. "I don't feel good…"

"… uh?" His head turned to his right. " _Agh, how can I stop this mental talk?!_ "

 _Talk with your sister, Master! Quick!_

"… what you have…?" His eyelids lowered to the middle. "… a stomach ache?"

Fara nodded, as she stands up.

" _Let's go! Now!_ "

"... sigh. Ok, I'll bring you back in your room." Hun pushed his chair back, as he stands up.

"Hunley, I want to come with you too." Mirii's head rose. "I can cure"

"No! She can't come at all!" Fara's eyebrows were up, as her mouth was waving. "Skippy is sleeping… if he wakes up, he will get so scared to see her, he will scream all day!"

Fara's right hand picked up Hun's right hand, pulling his arms a bit.

"Come on, big bro… I-I really need to stay on my bed…" She sighed loudly.

"Ehm… ehm…!" Hun's head turned left and right, watching Mirii and Fara. "… I'm sorry for this, Mirii… I have to keep an eye on my sister." Hun nodded, watching the girl.

Mirii's eyes were squeezing a bit.

"… before you go, Hunley…" Her head lowered slightly. " **Are you sure you don't need my help for your homework?** "

"Wh-what?! Of course I want that!" Hun grins, as his eyes were closed. "It's just that right now I have to"

 _STOP TALKING, HUN! SHE'S TRYING TO MANIPULATE YOU!_

"AH!" Hun's eyes were expanded, as his mouth flattened and his irises shrunk.

Mirii's face was frowning.

"OW, OW! It hurts soooo much now!" Fara began walking, as her right hand was pulling Hun. "Let's go, let's go!" She yelped.

Mirii jumped in front of Fara.

"Enough with this farce!" Her arms folded. "I'm requesting the truth from out of you two." Her head rose. "Now."

"M-Mirii!" Ink drops were covering Hun's face. "Ehm…" His irises went right and left. "… people are watching us!"

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her head immediately twisted left and right: several Inklings, either sitting on their chair or standing on their feet, were watching the girl back. Fara rushed, pulling her brother along.

"Nnnggh!" The girl turned behind, seeing the two Inklings passing tables and adult Inklings.

" _… I'm so sorry for this, Mirii…!_ " Hun's eyebrows went up. " _… I-I promise to try not doing this again to you! I promise!_ "


	330. Trouble in the shrine - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking this story so far!**

* * *

The two Inklings were stepping on the stair steps.

" _Now that we are moving out of the canteen…_ " Hun frowned. " _… can you please tell me what's happening? I'm getting confused!_ "

 _Master, I called you telepathically because of a problem going on inside the Shrine…_

" _Is that the reason…?_ " Hun's mouth opened. " _… then, I guess I must do something to solve it!_ " He nodded. " _Give us a second: once we reach our room_ "

" _Big bro, you should stop being so dependent on Mirii!_ " Fara frowned a bit. " _Don't you see she's not letting you to be yourself?!_ "

" _What are you saying, Fara?! That's not true!_ " Hun's head shook. " _I'm improving a lot with her! I swear!_ "

 _Yet, you still want to stick around with her way too much…_

" _Why is that a problem?! I don't understand!_ " Hun's head rose, as his irises stared on the grey ceiling. " _I enjoy my time with her! Even now, she wanted to stay with me! How can I say no to that?!_ "

" _… Hun… haven't you notice it yet…?_ " Fara's head turned to her right for a moment. " _She doesn't want you to be the follower… **she wants you to be the leader**._ "

" _WHAT?!_ " Hun's eyes expanded. " _Th-the leader…? Me?!_ "

The two Inklings walked out of the stairs, immediately stepping on the red carpet.

" _She sees potentials in you, big bro. She wants to see you succeed… and even when she helps you out, **she hopes that her work will let you be the leader she wants to follow!**_ " Fara smiled a bit.

Hun was blushing a lot, as his mouth opened wide.

" _… and how did you know this?_ " His eyes blinked.

" _She said it… more specifically, **she thought it**._ " Her eyes closed.

" _Wh, you were reading her thoughts?!_ " Hun's eyes expanded.

" _Reading ordinary Inklings' minds is so easy!_ " Fara giggled. " _Besides, Mirii is the one who does stick around with you a lot… so, I wanted to make sure that she never has any malicious intentions in your regards. She just wants you to become a better Squid… but her way of doing that is not helping you much!_ "

 _You have to be more independent, my Master. It might not be easy… but in order to become a better Squid, you have to rely on yourself. Me and everyone else wants to see that…_

" _… shouldn't Mirii know this…?_ " Hun's eyebrows went up. " _I feel bad leaving her behind…_ "

" _Her emotions will push her to stop you!_ " Fara frowned a bit. " _No one should get in our way, big bro. We are meant to be Masters, after all…_ "

The two Inklings stopped in front of a door. Hun's right hand went inside his right pocket, as he took off a plastic card.

" _Ehm… are you saying that I should follow you instead?_ " His right hand went towards the door…

Clic.

" _Not at all. In fact, I want to let you deal with this problem yourself… while I'm acting as the follower!_ " Fara nodded, while smiling.

The two siblings entered inside the room, as Fara pushed the door back.

"Phew! We can talk normally, now…" Fara sighed. "My head was about to burst out!"

"Really?" Hun turned behind, as his right eyebrow went up. "… are you alright, Fara?"

Her eyes expanded, as her mouth opened wide.

"You are not feeling any pain in your head?! How did you do that?!" Her mouth sealed.

"Doing what?" His head shook. "I feel fine. I mean… was I supposed to feel pain?" His eyebrows went up. "Am I not able to tell pain…?"

 _Fara, your brother seems to have a lot of Mental Stamina._

"Are you sure?!" Hun's teeth gritted. "I-I could have pain and n-not tell…! Wait, m-maybe I do have a little pain going on!"

 _No, you don't have any fatigue… be calm._

"Ehm… eh… ok." Hun nodded. "I hope it's nothing major…"

 _It will, if you use telepathic skills for a long time…_

"I think I'm just too young to keep up with my big bro!" Fara giggled. "That's why I want to be a bit of a follower…"

"Bu-but I don't even know much of anything!" Sweat was jumping out from Hun's head. "I-I don't even know what I'm supposed to do in order to help the Shrine out!"

"Don't say that!" Fara's eyebrows went up, as her mouth downturned. "Why you keep throwing yourself down like this?! I'm following you! I trust you…" Her head lowered, turning to her right. "… it's not fair that you keep others decide for you…" Her eyes closed. "… I didn't dragged you here just because she wanted to…"

"Who?" Hun's right eyebrow rose.

 _Me. I cannot reveal my name, but I'll explain later on… please, continue._

"Oh… oh." Hun's mouth opened.

"Big bro…" Fara's nose inhales loudly, then her head returned to the center. "I'm tired to see you left behind. Your friends always pull you back, thinking that you are not ready to be considered as the smart Squid you are!" Her eyes went slightly watery. "But I know you are ready… you are smarter than you think to be! Your intelligence is so inspiring… that's why I want to follow you: **I want to be as kind and wise as you are**!"

"Huh?!" Hun's irises shrunk.

"What does Technie know about being wise and kind?! Nothing!" She frowned. "Just earlier she tried to manipulate you with her question! She even threatened us into telling her our affairs! Would you ever do this to your friends?!"

"Ehm…" Sweat was jumping out from Hun's head. "… n-not really! I mean"

"Exactly, you wouldn't!" Fara frowned a bit more. "That's why you shouldn't follow her indications… she is not even aware of what she's doing!" She nodded. "She's so passionate about her perfection that… she can't even notice her terrible behavior towards"

"Fara, she doesn't have a terrible behavior!" Hun frowned. "I can't agree with you on this one: if you let her know about this, I'm sure she will stop dragging me around!"

"That will not happen anytime soon!" Her arms opened wide. "Her emotions are way too strong"

"Why are you mentioning her emotions?! She was just worried about us!" His head shook. "I would be worried too, if Mirii began acting strange! And you too, if I began screaming or something!"

"But I would never menace or manipulate you!" Fara snorted.

"Well, I wasn't being honest to her too…" Hun's back tilted a bit backwards. "Doesn't that mean we tricked her into believing something that's not true?!"

"She didn't believe it at all!" Fara bended forward, keeping her frown. "Instead, she immediately used her bad tactics against us!"

"That's because we were using bad tactics too…" Hun's eyes closed.

"We had no choice, Hun: no one must know about this call we had!" Fara walked in front of Hun. "While Technie didn't had any reason to be a meanie towards us!"

"… if she was really that mean, then she wouldn't even bother stopping us…" Hun turned behind.

Fara's mouth opened.

"… I trusted her for a long time… I can't see her betraying me. At all." Hun's head lowered. "Even if she knows about the Shrine problem… what that will cause to us, in the long run? Mirii would understand… Mirii is capable of learning from her mistakes!"

"Big bro…" Fara's eyebrows went up.

"… you said that I should be more independent…" Hun returned forward. "Yet, I was dragged by you instead of letting me decide which choice would be the best. I'm still following someone else's indications… how will that let me grow out of the dependency?!" Hun frowned a lot.

"It-it's nothing like that!" Sweat was jumping out from Fara's head, as her hands went in front of Hun: she began walking backwards. "I-I just dragged you here, because you wanted to help"

"Who told you I wanted to do this? I don't even know who this voice is belonging to!" Hun began walking forward. "Why we should trust a complete stranger, if she's not even telling us her name?!"

 _I-I can't tell you that! Th-there are several procedures_

"Why there are procedures for just knowing a name? That doesn't make any sense!" Hun's head rose, as his eyes were looking the ceiling. "Tell us the truth: you have a trap reserved to us, don't you?!"

"She can be trusted, Hun!" Fara bended forward, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned. "I have talked about this to Kelly, Emi, Eri, Chie and everyone else in person: they know her and the fact she talks to me without revealing her name."

"And when you saw them?" His head pointed back at the little girl.

"Yesterday." Fara's hands clasped together. "They were wondering why she wasn't talking to you…"

Hun's mouth flattened to the right a bit.

 _Master Hun… angering you wasn't my intention. I apology for the inconvenience._

"I'm not mad… just frustrated." Hun's eyes closed, as his mouth rose and his eyebrows went down. "I understand that Mirii does have some weak points on her behavior… but she's not terrible! I outright refuse to believe that!"

"Big bro, I-I'm sorry for saying that!" Fara walked forward, as her nose sniffed loudly. "I was the one who let out my emotions… it's because I'm so sick to see you being underestimated like this…" She stopped, bending forward. "I know you much more than Technie and any other Squid: when you are dealing with any problem, you can always manage to solve it! On top of that, you are very kind… and that's something I want to learn from you." She smiled.

Hun's mouth opened a bit. After 2 seconds, he smiled. His arms opened a bit. Fara's smile increased: she rushed towards her brother, as their arms wrapped around each other. Hun's right hand caressed Fara's head, as both Inklings had their eyes closed.

"… you are right…"

"Hmm?" Fara's head rose, as her eyes opened.

"… Mirii is a nice person… but I don't think she wants to see me being an eternal follower…" Hun's eyes opened, as they were watching his sister. "… she might be worried about me… but I hope she will understand." Hun nodded.

"She will, my dear brother…!" Fara nodded. "You are the only one who can show her the correct path… and I can't wait to see you doing just that." She giggled.

"Eh eh…" Hun blushes, as his smile increased.

Both their arms returned towards their respective sides. Hun's head rose, as his irises were watching the ceiling.

"Hey!" Hun's arms opened. "Since Fara confirmed you are on our side… I'm all ready to help out the Shrine! But before we go, can you tell me more specifically why Mirii shouldn't know about this?"

 _Master, the problem is… how to put it… **related to the Shrine's ancient secrets**._

"Secrets, huh…" Hun's head returned to the middle, as his right hand covered his chin, his irises were pointing upwards and his eyebrows went a bit down, while his right foot was tapping. "… knowing how the Shrine works, I can see that being a problem."

Hun shrugged, as his right hand went away from his chin.

"But why you haven't told me that earlier? I would had understood!"

 _I was explaining other things, Master. Aside from that, Mirii almost managed to make you spill the beans._

"Ah, right…" Hun's eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side for a moment. "… then, why not explaining the problem to us?"

 _That would be another problem…_

"Eh?!" Hun's irises shrunk, as sweat was covering his forehead. "Wh-what problem?!"

 _It's true I can talk to you telepathically… which is a power I granted to you for just this moment. Unfortunately, mental thoughts can be tracked by malicious beings… thus you cannot know too much from over there. Once you are inside the Shrine, you can learn everything without letting anyone know a thing about it._

"… now that I think about it, I don't think to have the power to read thoughts…" Hun's head turned towards his sister. "How come you have it, Fara?"

"Eri taught me a little trick…" Fara's right eye closed. "… I can read thoughts, but only for a short while. Once I used my energy, I can't read more thoughts until the next day… or after I take a nice nap!" She giggled. "This is a little trick for Masters… but Eri said that probably you can't learn it."

"Why?" His right eyebrow went up.

"Emi and Eri can tell when someone have those compatibilities… don't ask me how they do it." A sweat drop appears on her head's right side. "Emi explained that once… but I still don't get it."

"Well, that's ok… I have plenty of powers to use, anyway!" Hun nodded. "Then, how about we go?"

"Yes! I'm super-ready, big bro!" Fara's eyes sparkled, as her hands clasped. "I'll follow all your steps!"

Hun chuckles.

"… ah, wait…" Hun turned behind. "… how did we reach the Shrine?"

"Through the paper…" Fara passed him, walking towards a desk. "… there it is!" Her right hand picked a drawn paper hanging near Skippy. "Skippy does a great job guarding the gate, doesn't he?"

Skippy squeaked.

"Aaawww, you are so awesome Skippy!" Fara's left hand petted his shell. "You are the cutest of all Super Sea Snails…" She smiled widely.

Skippy purred.

"Tee hee hee!" Fara turned behind. "Alright, alright… here is the paper!"

Her right hand opened, as the paper glided towards the floor. Hun's head pointed at the paper. He took some steps backwards…

"I'll go first!" Hun sprinted, as he jumped while turning into a Squid in midair.

The Squid dived inside the paper, navigating through black ink, while diving downwards. He was appearing as if he was made of paper, changing his color into the same semi-dark yellowish color of the paper. Suddenly, he jumped out of the paper, turning into his humanoid form in midair.

His feet landed on the wooden floor, immediately followed by his right hand: the boy stands up, as he turns around. On his left side, a short table with a light-blue vase on it, which was containing red, white and yellow flowers.

In front of him, two Inkling men wearing a Samurai-like outfit were holding a spear each, standing each in front of a shoji's lateral side.

"Ah!" Hun's mouth opened. "Who are you?!"

"We are gatekeepers, Master…" The man on the right bowed once. "We have been assigned to guard this entrance, because the authorities fear that said entrance might be abused…"

"True, although I wouldn't say that this is an entrance." The man on the left moved his left hand. "It's more about that paper you jumped out from: if its location changes, so will our guarding site."

"Ah, I see…" Hun's arms folded. "Well, I reached the Shrine: can you explain the problem to me, now?"

…

"Master, you have been called from The Voice… is it correct?" The man on the right rose his posture.

"Yes…?" His right eyebrow rose.

"The voice only works outside the Shrine: I believe you have to talk with the Shrine Sisters in order to learn about the problem." The man on the left nodded.

"Ah… then, I'm going to meet-wait!" Hun's head turned to his right, lowering towards the paper. "My sister hasn't come at all!"

The two men twisted their heads towards each other.

"Could it be…?!" The man on the right frowned.

"Let's warn the authorities! Now!" The man on the left opened the shoji, as he immediately rushed out of the room.

The man on the right followed him. Hun's face went paler, as he keeps looking at the paper.

" _Fara…_ " His mouth opened wide.

"Master Hun!"

"Ah!" Hun turned forward.

The Shrine Sisters rushed in, both with their mouths downturned and their eyebrows up. They were wearing the same type of kimono, which had a floral pattern on the upper side, except the color: Eri had the purple variety, while Emi had the orange one.

"Are you hurt?! Do you need some tea?!" Emi's hands clasped, both covered by the long sleeves.

"Where is Master Fara?!" Eri's hands clasped, both covered by the long sleeves.

"I-I'm fine… as for Fara, she hasn't come through the paper." Hun's right forefinger pointed at the paper on the ground. "She was supposed to follow"

"We have to call Kelly!" Eri frowned a bit.

"But Kelly has a training exam!" Sweat jumped out from Emi's head, as she turned towards her twin sister. "You know that"

"We are talking about an emergency here!" Eri turned towards Emi. "We have no idea what's happening inside this paper and there is no way for us to know that!"

"But… what if we find one?!" Emi's hands went on her mouth.

"Do you want to risk a Master's life…?" Eri's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Not even for all the honors of this Shrine!" Emi's eyes expanded, as her mouth opened wide and her irises shrunk.

"Then!" Eri's teeth gritted, as her voice was coming out from those. "Let's call Kelly and bring her here!"

"Ok!" Emi nodded.

The two twins turned towards Hun: both bowed.

"Forgive us for a moment, Master… we have to call Kelly urgently." Eri's face was pointed towards the floor.

"You can go talk with Chie about the problem, in the meantime… just keep walking forward, after turning to your right." Emi's face was pointed towards the floor.

Hun nodded.

"Don't worry! I can do this!" He smiled.

"Thank you!" Both rose their postures, smiling and closing their eyes.

Eri turned behind and dashed, immediately followed by Emi. Hun's head turned towards the paper, as his eyebrows went down.

" _… I'll get you out of that paper, Fara._ " He inhales from his nose, loudly. " _Hang in there!_ " He began walking forward.

The boy walked out of the shoji, as his head turned to his right.

" _This way…_ " Hun turned to the right, resuming his walk.

His eyes were seeing a woman behind a wooden counter. Her head turned towards his face, as her mouth opened: immediately, she walked away from the counter, stopping in front of Hun and bowing down.

"Master Hun, welcome back home." Her back rose, as her mouth was smiling and her hands went down. "Have you come in here to need some assistance?"

"I'm here to solve the problem!" Hun nodded, as his right hand formed a fist, raising at the same height of his shoulders. "… well, I'm trying to at least…" His eyes closed, as he grins and backs a bit.

"You want it to, now?" Chie's mouth opened a bit. "Don't you want to relax for a moment? Or perhaps you would like to eat something?"

"Ehm, I-I already ate breakfast…" A sweat drop appears on his head's right side. "I don't feel tired, so"

"Excuse my interruption, but where is Master Fara?" Her head tilted to her right. "I heard voices coming from the room… and I also saw the guardians and the twins fleeing at full speed."

"Ah… it's because of my sister." Hun's mouth downturned. "She's not coming in here…"

"WWHHAAAAAAAAATTT?!" Chie's eyes almost popped out, as her face went paler.

Hun jumped, as his eyes expanded. Chie began breathing loudly, as sweat was covering her forehead.

"Oh no…" She rushed behind the counter. "Oh no, oh no…!"

She bended down for a second, before lifting her posture back: her hands were holding a silver Squid statue. The woman put the statue on the counter, as her hands moved on the tip: her eyes closed.

" _... eh? What's she doing…?_ " Several sweat drops appears behind his head.

Her eyes opened: her hands took the statue, as she bended down while carrying it. She lifted her posture, as her head turned towards Hun: her mouth was downturned and her eyebrows were up.

"Master Hun, I'm terribly sorry for the silence…" Her eyes closed. "I'm afraid the problem you wanted to know cannot be faced right now…"

"Why?" Hun's mouth opened.

"It's a bit too long to explain… however, it's related to the fact that Fara is missing." She sighed loudly. "Like you, Master Fara is very important for the Shrine… the fact she's in trouble cannot be ignored."

Hun's head lowered a bit, as his eyebrows went up.

"I know… I'm worried about her…"

"Earlier, I called everyone living and working in the Shrine: they are all coming soon…" Chie's head turned towards the entrance.

"… I-I actually wanted to help my sister!" Sweat was jumping out from Hun's head. "Bu-but it wouldn't be fair to leave the Shrine with this huge problem! M-many Squids are counting on me and"

"Master, listen to yourself." Chie frowned a bit, as her head pointed back at the boy. "Don't let others affect your decisions…"

"… if I would listen to me… … no, that wouldn't be correct." Hun's head shook.

"What?!" Chie frowned a bit more. "Master, you clearly have the desire to save your dear sister! You can't ignore"

"But I have the desire, just because I don't know much of this situation!" Hun frowned, as his arms opened a bit. "I still don't know anything about this problem, after all…"

"The problem is just mere bureaucracy. It's nothing compared to this one." Chie's eyes closed.

"Huh?" Hun's head shook quickly. "What's bureaucracy?"

"It means following formalities." Chie's eyes opened, as her eyebrows went up. "Now"

"And what are those formalities?" Hun's right hand was scratching the top of his head.

"… Master, why are you asking all those questions?! They are not important!" Chie snorted. "They will never be as important as your dear sister! You have to follow what you think is right!"

"Ehm… but if I follow that, doesn't that mean I'm forced to think that said message is right?" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head. "I mean, why I should listen to you, in order to listen to me?"

"Wh… wh…" Her irises shrunk. "… eh?!"

Hun frowned a bit.

"You are insisting on that too… what do you have in mind? Is this a trap?"

"IT'S NOT, YOU IDIOT!" Chie frowned a lot. "I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW YOUR TURF-DAMN SELF WITHOUT LISTENING TO ME OR THE OTHERS! GET BACK IN THAT TURF-DAMN ROOM"

Suddenly, Chie's eyes expanded as she began coughing loudly: she gasped loudly… before collapsing on the counter. Hun's mouth opened wide, as he took two steps backwards: a purple aura surrounded the woman. The aura began raising, while gradually dissolving into thin air…


	331. Trouble in the shrine - Chapter 4

**Alright, send a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Ehm… ehm…!" Hun began turning left and right, as his arms were wide open. Sweat was jumping out from his head. " _It's better to wait one moment: it might be a trap…!_ "

VUUUM!

Hun's eyes expanded, as he immediately bends down his knees: someone flew above him! The boy turned behind, watching a purple Squid stopping on the floor: the Squid began floating, as the eyes were staring back at Hun.

" **You darn Squid! I was this close to get you out of my business!** " The Squid frowned, as his tentacles were moving a bit around. " **Get your tentacles elsewhere! This Shrine is mine, now!** "

"This Shrine belongs to me, my sister and everyone else living in here!" Hun bended forward, while frowning. "Why do you want the Shrine all for yourself?!"

" **Tch, tch, tch…** " The Squid's eyes turned into an horizontal line. " **… you are a mean Squid.** "

"How?!" Hun's mouth opened, as his eyes expanded.

" **You want to hurt me, don't you?! Mean Squids do that!** " The Squid frowned.

Hun's eyebrows went up, as his mouth downturned.

"W-wait, I-I wasn't saying that"

" **You said it! You did!** " The Squid spun around once. " **You are trying to kick me out of this Shrine… that makes you as a meanie as me!** "

"I-I'm not! Stop it!" Sweat was jumping out from his head, as his arms opened wide.

" **Then, don't bother attacking this mean Squid… because you will become a meanie too!** " The Squid floated backwards.

"But why do you want the Shrine?! You haven't answered that question to me!" Hun began running forward.

" **Because I want to! You don't like the idea? Then, go cry in a corner!** " The Squid laughed, as he went against the ceiling.

PLOP!

A purple stain appeared on the ceiling: purple drops were falling on the ground. Hun's head was pointed towards the stain.

" _… I-I'm not mean! Wh-what I can do to stop that Squid…?!_ " Hun frowned a bit.

"Master!"

Hun's head turned forward: the Shrine sisters were rushing towards him, while Kelly was running behind them. Emi went on Hun's left side, Eri on his right side and Kelly stopped in front of him.

"Are you alright?!" Both twins hugged each a Hun's arms.

"Th-that was a Demon Squid, Master Hun!" Kelly's right hand went on his mouth. "He just came out of nowhere… he's attacking our Shrine!"

"I-I know that!" Hun nodded. "But if I attack him, I'll appear as a mean Squid… and I don't want that!" His head shook.

"That's not true!" Kelly frowned. "You become a mean Squid when you hurt without a noble reason!"

"Ah… really?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

"Kelly, you broke the rule of not manipulating the Master's decision!" Eri frowned, looking back at the girl.

"But she cured the Master from this doubt! She shall be forgiven!" Emi's eyebrows went up, as her head was pointing at her twin sister.

"I was about to say that!" Eri's frown increased, as her head turned towards Emi. "Why don't you try to think for once?!"

"Why do you always want to win at all costs?!" Emi frowned in the same manner. "You did a mistake! You have to be honest!"

"I'm honest!" Eri's arms left Hun's right arm as she took two steps towards her sister. "You are the one who doesn't even understand the situation at hand!"

"You are getting mad in front of a silly mistake!" Emi's arms left Hun's left arm as she took two steps towards her sister. "You are the one who takes everything as a challenge to beat!"

The two twins began growling loudly…

"S-stop it, you two!"

Their heads turned towards Hun: his eyebrows were up, as his mouth was wide open.

"There is a monster lurking around the Shrine, my sister is trapped inside a paper, that woman at the counter fainted and"

"EEEEH?!" The twins' irises shrunk.

Both passed Hun, staring at Chie in the distance. They gasped loudly.

"SIIIIS!" They rushed quickly towards the woman.

Hun's back turned behind, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side.

"Master, I'm going to save Master Fara!" Kelly nodded, as she sprinted towards the opened shoji.

Hun turned left and right for a moment… then his head shook quickly.

" _Wh-what am I doing here?!_ " He frowned. " _I must stop that fiend lurking in our Shrine!_ "

 _Master!_

 _Master Hun!_

 _He's fine!_

Hun's eyes were staring at a group of Inkling men and women, rushing towards him. Sweat was jumping out from his head: soon, the Inklings gathered around him as they kept talking loudly.

 _Help us!_

 _That demon Squid came out of nowhere!_

 _Please, please!_

 _What are you going to do?!_

 _Stop talking! The Master must speak!_

 _Wh-where is the monster?!_

 _Eeeek! There's a huge stain on the ceiling!_

 _What's this terrible smell?!_

 _BE QUIET! ALL OF YOU!_

Suddenly, the crowd stopped talking: their eyes were all seeing Hun. Sweat covered his forehead…

"… I… ehm…" His eyes shrunk a bit. "… I… I-I'm here… … I'm here to defeat him…"

The Inklings kept watching Hun: more sweat covered his whole face.

"Ehm… I… uh… I-I don't know… the location! I don't know… the location…"

 _He doesn't know?!_

 _Oh no, oh no!_

 _Are we doomed?!_

 _Heeeeelp!_

 _SILENCE!_

Hun turned behind: Chie was standing still, with her hand down. Eri was on her right side, while Emi was on her left side, as both twins were frowning. Chie's head rose a bit.

"Master Hun… …" She bowed down. "… I apologize for the terrible inconvenience…"

"Oh… ehm… d-don't worry…!" Hun grins, as his right hand was scratching the back of his head. "I-I could have done that one better…"

"No, don't lower yourself." Chie rose her posture, as she frowned slightly. "I wanted to wait for your arrival, personally… but I was called urgently via technology." Her head lowered a bit, as her eyebrows went up. "While I was walking back… that Demon Squid attacked me from behind… I-I was under his control, until you stressed the monster." Her head rose back. "I'm fine, now… although I'm still terribly sorry about the inconvenience." She bowed down. "I cannot forgive this… I-I never sunk this low"

"Please, don't say that…" Hun sighed. "I-I understand, really…"

"… Master." Her posture rose back. "I'm the one who holds part of the solution…" She nodded. "This Demon Squid is known to manipulate living beings… except any Masters. You possess the power to repel his evil presence… but you do not have the power to track him down."

"How can I do that…?" Hun's hands moved a bit around.

Chie's eyes closed.

"… you are supposed to attend a private ceremony…" Her eyes opened. "… unfortunately, this monster proved to be more dangerous than expected. I'm afraid he's preparing an ambush to sabotage the ceremony…"

"How can we stop him from doing this?" Hun frowned.

"We need the cooperation of everyone…" Her head turned left and right. "… it's the only way, unfortunately."

Hun turned behind, keeping his expression.

"I know this might be too much…" He nodded. "… but please, understand: I can't defeat this monster alone, nor I can't stop him from interrupting the ceremony. I could try, but I really don't want to put your life at risk. I don't even know what this beast can do… thus, I'm asking for your help." His eyes closed. "Just for this moment…"

 _You can count on me, Master!_

 _Everything for you, Master Hun!_

 _The Shrine will never leave you alone!_

 _Let's commence the ceremony!_

Hun's eyes opened, as the boy was staring at several Inklings calling his name, smiling and nodding. Gradually, his mouth smiled.


	332. Trouble in the shrine - Chapter 5

**Don't forget to vote for your favorite character in the poll: you can find it in my Profile Page, at the top!**

 **Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Hun was walking on the floor, while wearing a dark blue kimono: behind him, several adult and young Inklings were walking in the same direction. Hun's irises moved left and right, as his eyebrows went a bit down.

" _Uhm… nothing suspicious on sight…_ " Hun sighed silently.

His irises were staring at a shoji: the boy was about to pass by a round fountain, which had a miniature of the Shrine standing on a small, round, sandy ground, surrounded by water. A small mountain was standing right behind the fountain: water was coming from its snowy tip, falling on the water.

 ** _Tch tch tch…_**

"AH!" Hun's eyes expanded, as his irises shrunk and his feet stopped in place.

The following Inklings stopped too, either looking around or calling him.

"Master Hun?!" Chie turned behind, while frowning a bit. "What's wrong?!"

 ** _You are not as stupid as I thought… just naive! Ooooh, sooo naive…_**

Suddenly, changing colors who kept forming either a wave or a growing circle were surrounding the boy.

 ** _You really want to hunt me down…?_**

The purple Squid was pushing forward, passing the boy.

 ** _I have laid my eyes on this Shrine way before you were born… I know all of its secrets! I know the truth…_**

The purple Squid turned to the left, while still pushing forward and passing Hun.

 ** _Did you know I was always been in here? Yeeeesss… I watched you and your friends… even that lovely girl you caaaare so much…_**

Hun's eyes blinked, as his mouth flattened.

 ** _All this parade for obtaining the power to "see" me… ha ha ha! Tch, tch, tch… it's useless. There is no such power available for you… those other fools can see me quite well! You, Master… you need the time. You have to live here for a loooong time…_**

"… that's… not… true…" The boy frowned a bit.

 ** _Uhm? What's this…? Noooo, no, no… I'm saying the truth! Your little sister can see me… the warriors and fighters of the Shrine can easily beat me, if they really wanted to… ooooh, you are falling into their traaapp…_**

"… that's… not… true…!" The boy frowned a bit more.

 ** _Grrr… your power is as strong as your naivety!_**

The purple Squid descended in front of the boy, moving a bit backwards.

 ** _Don't go to the ceremony… what you will get is your early prison. You will not return into the sweeter waters… you will NEVER return. You will not see her again… they will make you hate her more than anything else._**

"Stop it!" Hun frowned a lot, as he dashes towards the Purple Squid.

Gradually his surroundings disappeared, as he smashed against the wall. He fell down on his back.

 ** _… your power is growing too fast… I knew I should had get you down sooner… … I would still being more worried about your sister, if I was in you. Keep wasting in your time, trying to fight a Squid much stronger than you… eh eh ha ha ha! Tch, tch, tch…_**

"Ow, ow…" Hun's posture rose, as his right hand rested on his forehead's right side.

His face was grimacing. Inklings were surrounding him.

 _Master!_

 _Are you alright?!_

 _The Demon Squid did this!_

 _Quick! Someone must heal him back!_

 _Me, me!_

Two hands rested on his right hand: Hun's mouth opened a bit.

"… huh…?" His head rose, watching a woman smiling back at him.

"Master, do you feel better now…?" Her eyes closed.

"… yes… I do." He smiled a bit. "Thank you…"

The woman bowed down, as she took some steps backwards. Chie went immediately in front of him, as her eyebrows were up.

"Master, tell us what happened earlier…" Her hands clasped together.

Hun stands up slowly, as he shook quickly his head.

"… I saw the monster…" His eyelids lowered to the middle. "He was saying that this ceremony is a trap."

"He was trying to manipulate you!" Chie's eyes grew, as her eyebrows went down.

 _That Demon Squid can manipulate a Master as well?!_

 _You said that Master couldn't be affected!_

 _Chie, have you seen that Demon Squid for real?!_

"Wait, wait!" Chie's eyes closed, as she smiled and showed her palms in front of the crowd. A sweat drop appears on her head's left side. "I-I thought this monster was like all the others… he's much, much stronger than he looks!"

"Sis, shouldn't we give him **that weapon too** , instead of making him just attend the ceremony?" Eri's head rose, pointed at Chie, while frowning. "The Demon Squid could attack him again, right in the middle of the procedures or even corrupt him if he keeps attacking the Master!"

Voices raise from the crowd.

"Weapon…?" Hun turned to his right, watching the little girl and whispering.

Chie turned behind, lowering her head.

"There is no need for that, Eri! Besides, it would be useless, if the Master can't see him…"

"Ehm… can you tell me this weapon…?" Hun's shoulders rose a bit, as his right forefinger lifted slightly. "Please… I must know that! I might need it!" He frowned a bit.

Silence fell in.

"… ah… uh…" Chie's tentacles went zig-zag, as she jerkily turned behind. "M-Master…" Her irises were shrunk, as her right cheek was twitching. "… I-I can't do that…"

"Huh? Why?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

Chie's face went paler.

"Th-that weapon is… i-is part of the Shrine's purity. O-only a pure, kind being c-can explain it f-fully…" Her hands began rubbing together, as sweat covered her face. "A-actually, my sis was ju-just i-implying…" She swallowed silently. "W-we are not s-sure"

"If this weapon can help me in defeating the monster, then I should have it." Hun nodded. "You said that he's much stronger than he looked, right? He might still beat me, even with the power obtained from the ceremony."

Chie's mouth waved.

"… M-Master… th… eh… th-the weapon… ah…" Her eyes squeezed. "I-I'm sorry, but I must drop this discussion…"

"Why?!" Hun bended forward, frowning a bit. "It's not fair! You shouldn't be punished for"

"D-don't say that, please!" Chie tilted a bit backwards, as sweat was jumping out from her head. "Th-there is a valid reason f-for that! I-I'm not kind enough to talk about it!" Her eyes opened. "I would be forced to pass a week on Mountain Tsumetaidesu, if I say that!"

"… and why that mountain is bad…? I don't know anything about it…" Hun lifted his posture, as his eyebrows downturned.

"Master Hun, I strongly advise you to just attend the ceremony." Eri walked in front of Chie. "Please, forget what I said earlier… I wasn't thinking well at all!" Eri flattened her mouth. "I said that in fear… bu-but your skills should be enough to defeat"

"Who can mention that weapon to me…?" Hun's head turned towards the crowd. "Anyone?"

Sweat was jumping out from several Inklings' head, as they turned their sights in different directions…

"The owner can." Chie nodded. "But right now he's trying to stop the Demon Squid… unfortunately, as seen earlier, he can't do much." Her head lowered, as her eyebrows rose. "Master, it's time to enter…"

A tall Inkling man walked in front of the shoji, opening it widely. The man walked to the right, stopping and turning behind, with his hands behind his back. The boy watches inside the room: cushions were surrounding a platform of squares.

Everyone else bowed down.

"Master Hun, once you enter the room… the ceremony will begin." Chie kept her posture down. "You must enter first… you have to knee down in the middle of the platform. Don't be afraid of the voice talking to you…"

Hun nodded: slowly, he walks towards the room… his feet stepped on its floor.

 _Hun…_

"GRANDPA?!" Hun's eyes expanded, as his mouth opened wide.

The crowd immediately rose their backs, as a loud gasp rose in the air. Voices immediately followed.

 _Ssshhhhh!_

 _… let's have a quick talk, shall we? It's been a while…_

"… oh… right now?" Hun's mouth downturned. "But I have"

 _Don't worry about the ceremony… go knee down in the middle of the platform, as Chie said._

"Ok… I will." Hun began walking, passing the cushions.

He stepped on the platform, as he turned his head around: a light smoke was coming out from a vase-looking object standing on a small table, on his right and left side. The boy knees down in the middle of the platform, as his hands rested on his legs.

 _How are you, Hun? Is everything fine in the sweeter waters…?_

"… yes." Hun nodded, as his head rose. "I have"

Clic.

Hun immediately turned behind: the shoji was closed.

 _Don't worry about it… the ceremony wasn't supposed to have my participation. My presence changed its nature…_

"But weren't you supposed to stop that monster?!" Hun returned forward.

 _For what use? He keeps deflecting my attacks… he stood in our Shrine for so long, he accumulated way too much power…_

"So, it was true…" Hun's mouth opened wide for a moment. "… he was here even before!"

 _Yes… he manages to disguise himself as the pureness surrounding our Shrine. Ever since you brought energy back, I felt a strange presence in the air… only this morning I discovered the monster. I attacked his disguise, making him visible to everyone… unfortunately, he is about to reform his disguise._

"Uhm… you don't have this seeing power as I supposed to have?" Hun's eyebrows lowered down a bit.

 _I can't have it… only a Master is allowed to hold the power to see and watch beyond the pureness. Your kindness is strong, Hun… you have all the requirements for having this power. Although, you were asking more information about that weapon…_

"Oh, you can tell me about it!" Hun smiled.

 _The weapon, as mentioned by Chie, is part of the Shrine's purity. It's used in cases when the bad energy is overwhelming. Right now, the Shrine is still stable… thus, having such weapon would work against you._

"How?" Hun's irises turned left and right.

 _Master… have you felt in power, when you mentioned it?_

"In power…? Uhm…" His eyes closed. "… they told me it was powerful… I guess I do." His eyes opened.

 _That's what I was afraid to hear. Master, you have the noble intentions to use your powers to bring back peace in our Shrine… but a true Master never relies too much on it. **Being surrounded by food, makes the stomach always hungry** : this is an old saying told in the Shrine countless times._

"I see…" Hun's head lowered. "… that monster told me that I would be as mean as he is, if I defeat him." His eyebrows went up. "I would definitively look like that, if I ask too much…"

 _Hun… **even a Master can be wrong. Even a Master can learn.**_

"Learn… how can I learn from this mistake?" Hun's head rose, as his mouth downturned.

 _Patience. Will. Experience. You will never have those… but you can try reaching for them. Not all can keep the pace… but stopping is never good. The possibilities might come in a large number… but the true answer is always one. Everyone is coming from different positions… but at the end, everyone is walking towards the same point._

"… I-I don't get it…" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head.

 _You will… eventually._

Hun's mouth flattened a bit.

 _Hun… are you ready to grow?_

"Grow…?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

 _This is the first time you will battle a Demon Squid… things will be different from now on, until you have succeeded. This fight will give you experience… your powers will grow, your wisdom will expand._

"Bu-but if I let my powers grow, I-I might start wanting more!" Hun's eyebrows went up. "I-I can't let that happen!"

 _… are you ready to grow?_

"N-no!" Hun's head shook.

 _Hun… what are your fears?_

"… to become meaner…" Hun's mouth downturned.

 _You know your fears, Hun. You know what to do to not let them happen._

"Do I?!" Sweat began jumping out from Hun's head.

 _Yes. When you grow, your powers will grow… including those who can fight mistakes._

"Oh…" Hun's eyes grew.

 _Growing is something we all do… some don't seem to, but that's because they grow more slowly than others. You, on the other hand, have proven to grow rapidly. You understood what I mentioned earlier… and after this battle, you will understand even more. You have the requirements for never letting your fears become real._

Hun's head lowered.

 _Hun… are you ready to grow?_

Hun was inhaling from his nose silently, as his eyes were staring at the platform. His eyes closed for a moment… before raising his head back.

"… yes." Hun nodded.

 _… once you walk out of this room, don't be afraid of what you will see. Move forward and find the Demon Squid: you have the power to see pure energy._

"Ehm… how did I got it?" Hun stands up.

 _This room was made to give Masters such power, by letting them stand on the platform you are on. The ceremony is more of a celebration, but in such case it's not really important…_

"Oh… I see!" Hun turned behind. "Then… I guess I'm good to go: thank you for the discussion and skill!" Hun smiled, as he began walking towards the shoji.

The boy reached the shoji, as his right hand opened it towards the right side…

"YIKES!" Hun's eyes expanded, as he jumped backwards while his hands went up in the air.

 _Master!_

 _What's going on?!_

 _Why that face?!_

Hun was staring at crowd of small Squids standing above each Inkling: their respective colors were matching the respective Inkling's pupil color.

"Be quiet, please!" Chie turned to her left, watching several adult Inklings. "Master Hun must get used to his new power!"

"Wh-what are those Squids floating above your heads?!" Hun's right forefinger pointed at some floating Squids, one at time.

 _Those are representing an Inkling's pure energy. Only Inklings possessing affiliations with the Shrine have one of those: when you see one, you can do more than just seeing them._

"Really?!" Hun's eyebrows lowered a bit.

 _Yes… unfortunately you need more experience with such activity, in order to even know how to use them. However, there is an ability you can get quite easily. It's called **Examine**. Have you heard of it?_

"No…" Hun's head shook.

 _There are two versions… the normal one can only read someone's mind for that moment. Yours can order a Squid to stand on the Inkling's head and let the Squid speak instead of the Inkling._

"Oh… and how can I do that?" Hun's hands were moving a bit around, as his head tilted upwards.

 _Since they cannot understand or communicate with our language, you must know how to speak their own language. That's something you have to figure out, unfortunately. Not many Masters knew very well this type of language._

"Ehm… ok…" Hun sighed, as his head went back down.

His eyes were staring at a blue Squid floating above Chie's head.

"… can you understand me?" His eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's left side. "I… I really need you to stay on her head and"

Chie's eyes expanded, as her mouth flattened.

"Excuse me?!"

"Ah!" Hun jumped, as sweat came out from his head. "I-I… ehm…"

 _Talking normally doesn't help, Hun._

"Bu-but this language is the only thing I know!" Hun's arms opened wide.

The Squid swam upwards. Hun's mouth opened.

"… eh?!" His arms went down.

The Squid swam back to the previous position…

"… I think I got it!" Hun smiled widely.

His hands rose, as he began pushing down several times. A sweat drop appeared on everyone else's right side of their heads.

"Uhm… maybe…" Sweat covered Hun's forehead.

Hun began pushing his arms down, several times… as more sweat drop appeared on everyone else's heads.

"Ehm… …" Hun's mouth opened a bit. "Ah! Yes!" His right forefinger rose.

Hun's hands went on his head. The Squid went down, resting on Chie's head.

"I did it!" Hun smiled widely, as his hands went down.

The Squid rose away from her head.

"Nooo, w-wait!" Hun's teeth gritted, as his hands went on his head. "I-I told you this! Please!"

The Squid went back on the woman's head.

"… uhm… can you understand me…?" Ink was dropping from the top of his head.

"Uh? Of course I can hear you, Master…" Chie nodded.

"Huh?!" Hun's mouth opened wide for a moment. "Aren't you the little Squid?!"

"Why yes, I am…" Chie smiled.

"Eh?!" Eri's eyes expanded, as her head turned to her left. "Wh-what did you just said?!"

 _A little Squid?!_

 _What kind of power is this?!_

 _I want it tooo!_

"Hey!" Emi frowned, staring at each Inkling. "Silence, please! Master Hun is trying his hardest to help us!"

"Ehm… I was trying to ask you to stay on her head…" Hun sighed.

"I knew that, but I couldn't help you out…" Chie's mouth downturned. "Your gestures were controlling my positions."

"Huh?!" Hun's knees bended a bit.

 _… it appears I was wrong. Sorry, Hun._

"Ah… it's… is…" Hun's head shook quickly. "Listen: have you seen a purple Squid?"

"He corrupted me!" Chie frowned. "I hated that so much… I don't even want to talk about him."

"No, please!" Hun's eyebrows went up, as his feet walked in place. "I must know where he went! I want to stop him!"

"… are you willing to pay for it…?" Chie's eyelids went to the middle, as her smile reached her cheeks.

"… pay?" A single sweat appeared on Hun's right side of his forehead.

"Yes." Chie nodded. "I would get scared to even remember it, so the damage would be high… buuut the reward might make up for it." Her eyes sparkled.

"I see… well, if that's what you want… I guess I can't just pretend everything." Hun cleared his voice, as his eyes closed for a moment. "Ok, how many coins you need?"

"No no, I don't want currency…" Chie's hands clasped, as her head rose, her opening mouth smiled a bit more and her eyes sparkled even more. "I want… **chocolate**."

"Oh, that?" Hun chuckles a bit. "Ok! I'll give you chocolate… … actually, I don't have it yet." Hun grins, as his eyes closed. "Can you tell me where I can find"

 _I'll get it!_

 _No, you will not! I have better ones!_

 _Mines are healthier!_

 _I can find a chocolate bar with candies on it! Much better!_

The crowd began sprinting forward.

 _Get out of my way!_

 _No! I was the one who said to go!_

 _You liar! I'm the responsible: the Master even nodded at that!_

 _Don't stop me!_

A huge dust covered the Inklings' backs: Emi and Eri were standing near Chie, watching her.

"... Chie, you know you are this close to go on a real diet." Eri's eyelids lowered to the middle. "Why making things worse?"

"But chocolate makes me happy, Eri!" Chie frowned, turned to her right. "I can't keep my happiness forever… unless I eat chocolate once a day."

"That's garbage from the sweeter waters, you know?!" Eri frowned too. "Garbage who makes people very unhappy!"

"But Eri, I like chocolate too…" Emi's eyebrows went up, bending a bit forward, while her mouth downturned.

"Do you want to get near her same problems?!" Eri turned behind, keeping her bow.

"No, never!" Emi's head shook quickly. "You can eat it occasionally and not become unhappy…"

"Ehm… could you please stop talking about that?" Hun sighed silently, as his mouth downturned a bit.

The twins' heads turned towards him, as both girls smiled widely. Hun's shoulders turned towards Chie.

"Chie, can you tell me something more? I could really use more information…" Hun's head turned to his right for a moment.

"I know nothing more, aside from that…" Chie turned behind. "Well?! Why they are taking so long for that chocolate?!"

"Uh…" His arms bended a bit. " _… I wonder how I'll locate that monster with this power._ "


	333. Trouble in the shrine - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Here it is!_

 _Eat this one, Chie! You are gonna love it!_

 _Get mine! Even if this one is chewed…_

Chie's cheeks were puffy, as her mouth kept moving while closing, as crunch noises were coming from her. Each hand was holding a chocolate piece, while her eyes were closed.

"… how do you feel, Chie?" Hun's hands were moving a bit around.

The woman swallowed visibly.

"Aaaah!" Chie's mouth smiled. "Delicious! I'm so happy!"

 _I was the one who made her happy!_

 _She ate MY chocolate! Not yours!_

 _Also mine! You saw me handing her over!_

 _You liars! You stole my chocolate while I was holding it!_

"Master, I can speak more about the beast…" Chie nodded twice, as her eyes opened.

"Good!" Hun smiled. "Please, do."

"Alright… … the Demon Squid, despite his quiet behavior, keeps talking about his own achievements and plans." Chie's mouth downturned. "He mentioned several times the **Room of Sleep**."

"EEEH?!" The twins' eyes expanded.

Hun jumped.

"Wh-what's the Room of Sleep?!" His head turned left and right, as sweat was jumping out from his head.

"A place where you can predict the future…" Emi's mouth downturned.

"… while using someone's dream base." Eri's mouth downturned.

"Uh?" Hun's head shook. "What?"

"Master, you shouldn't worry about its functionality!" Emi bended forward.

"You should worry about the Demon Squid's intention: he might want to corrupt the room, so it can work for his own goals!" Eri bended forward.

"Maybe he's trying to, right now…" Hun frowned a bit. "I'm going to inspect the room… alone."

"Alone?!" The twins' mouth opened wide.

"It might be dangerous for all of you…" Hun nodded. "Is there a room who can protect you from the monster?" Hun's hands moved a bit.

"The Hot Baths…" Chie nodded, as her hands went down. "That is usually the case."

"Then, go there." Hun smiled. "I'll try to stop the monster."

 _I want to help you, Master!_

 _It's too dangerous to go alone!_

 _Master, consider carrying a powerful weapon with you!_

"Everyone!" Eri frowned, as she turned behind. "… EVERYONE!" Her eyes squeezed.

The crowd looked back at the young girl.

"You all heard Master Hun's order: because of the Demon Squid, we must remain in the Hot Baths areas until the Shrine is clear." Her head turned towards Chie. "Sis, should also the guards come with us?"

"Ah, before you go…" Hun's head tilted a bit upwards, watching the Squid resting on Chie's head. "… could you please return to yourself? I mean, you… the Squid one! You let Chie return to normal."

"Certainly!" Chie smiled widely.

The Squid flew upwards, as the woman gasped loudly, while her irises shrunk.

"I-I'm terribly sorry for th-the inconvenience!" She bowed down, as her face went paler. "I-I failed at keeping myself from asking"

"That's ok…" Hun's hands kept moving back and forth, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side. "… I-I wasn't bothered with that, anyway."

"No… that was too much." Chie's posture rose back, as her eyebrows went up. "I cannot go to the Hot Baths… I must stay for a while in the Bath of Liberation."

"Wh-why are you saying that?!" Hun's mouth opened wide, as his eyebrows went up at the same time. "You really did"

"Master, I can feel myself filled with bad energy… it's almost making me itchy." Chie turned her head towards Eri. "You can bring the guards with you… but leave some of them watching over the corridors."

"Yes, ma'am!" The twins bowed down once, smiling widely.

Chie chuckled a bit: she began walking, passing Hun.

"I'll go, now: I'll reach you as soon as I'm done."

Hun turned behind.

" _… actually, my nose is a bit itchy: where this bad smell is coming from, exactly?_ " Hun's irises tilted left and right.

"We are going too, Master!" The twins bowed down.

"Ah, ok!" Hun returned forward, watching the crowd of Inklings walking away.

"You can find the Room of Sleep by finding an Inkling standing in front of the shoji: he's the only one who does this, so it's pretty easy to find him." Eri rose upwards, as her hands were down.

"If you have any doubts, reach us in the Hot Baths!" Emi rose upwards, as her hands were down.

"Uhm… uhm!" Hun nodded visibly. "Then… see you all later!" His right hand waved left and right.

"Be careful, Master!" Emi waved her right hand, while Eri waved her left hand, as both twins had their backs turned towards their respective waving hand and were walking towards the crowd. Both were smiling and closing their eyes.

" _They are all going… they are counting on me!_ " Hun turned to his right. " _I better get going, then!_ " He began walking.

His eyes were seeing a semi-visible purple smoke in the air.

" _Oh? What's this?_ " He stopped, as his mouth opened a bit. " _… could it be a trail left by the monster?_ " He frowned a bit. " _Maybe he's really after that room… then, it's a matter of following this trail._ " He resumes his walk. " _If Chie was correct, I'll find him near that room…_ "

His mouth downturned.

" _… I wonder if Fara is alright… … should I get back and give that paper a look_?" He stopped on his feet, as he turned behind from his left. " _I still haven't received news of her… what happened before?_ "

Hun sighed.

" _… the people of the Shrine are counting on me…_ " His head shook, as he returned forward and resumed his walk. " _I can't disappoint them. … still…_ " His head lowered, as his eyebrows went up. " _… I hope Fara is ok…_ "

The boy sees the purple smoke becoming more and more clear. He frowned a bit.

" _… should I get in that room right now or is there one more thing I should do before reaching the room?!_ " His irises were moving left and right. " _I can't think of any… then why I'm still scared?! I-I have no reasons to…_ "

His eyes were seeing a young, Inkling man resting his back on the shoji: his eyes and mouth were closed, his head down, his arms were folded.

" _Uhm… the purple smoke isn't around there._ " His irises moved left and right. " _I'll keep that in mind._ "


	334. Trouble in the shrine - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Hun was standing still, watching the man sleeping on the shoji.

"Ehm… hello?" Hun's eyes were closed, as his mouth was smiling a bit, while a sweat drop appears on his head's right side.

"Ronf! Huh?" The man's eyes opened. "… M-Master Hun?!" He lifted his posture, as his arms stretched down on his sides. "It's a great honor to talk with you!" He nodded. "Where is Master Fara?"

"Ehm…" Hun's mouth downturned, as his eyebrows went up. "She…"

"Is she in trouble?!" The man's arms opened a bit. "Leave it to me, Master! I"

"No no, the situation is under control!" Hun's head shook. "I'm here to enter inside the Room of Sleep."

"… why? There is nothing in that room…" The man turned behind for a moment. "… ah, who cares: you are the Master of the Shrine, so I can't really question any decisions…" His hands opened the shoji, each side going towards the wall laterally. "Same for Master Fara's ones! Speaking of her, are you sure that Master Fara"

"Don't worry about her: she's fine." Hun sighed loudly.

"… alright." He walked to the left.

Hun stared at the room, which had blue and yellow cushions in the middle of a platform.

"I'll go inside…" The boy began walking forward, entering inside the room. " _Huh… I don't see any purple smoke here._ "

Hun's head turned around… his sight rested on the wall on the right: it had a white, painting above a short, wooden table with an open book standing on its center.

" _…_ _that thing is odd. Don't know why, though…_ " His right hand went on the top of his head, scratching a bit.

Gradually, the painting began showing Fara walking to the right, surrounded by Shrine-like buildings, grass and trees: some of their own, respective colors were a bit out from their shapes.

"FARA!" Hun's eyes expanded, as he immediately rushed towards the painting. "FARA!"

His hands went on the painting: Fara kept walking towards the same direction. Her eyebrows were up, as occasionally she turned her head around…

" _…_ _what's going on, now?!_ " Hun turned behind. "Hey! I need"

His eyes were seeing the shoji closed. His mouth flattened. The boy frowned, as he bended forward.

 ** _Tch, tch, tch…_**

"Yikes!" Hun jumped, as he immediately turned around.

 ** _…_** ** _I told you to reach your little sister…_**

"Where are you?!" Hun snorted, while frowning a lot and turning behind. "Wh-what have you done to my little sister?!"

 ** _You want to know? Eh eh, ha ha! Tch, tch… you will see…_**

"No, I don't want to see it!" Hun shook, as he took some steps forward. "Leave us alone! We have done nothing wrong to you!"

 ** _Uhm… those words you said… there is no doubt about it: you are truly the Master who was supposed to return one day in the Shrine._**

"I-I just want to protect my people…" Hun's eyebrows went up. "It's not just because of my role… I really can't stand watching this terrible injustice!" He frowned. "If you are insisting on your intentions, I have to stop you… even if that would mean to risk my life!"

 ** _Tch, tch, tch… the owner is as ignorant as you are. You were supposed to see pure energy… you can only see the trail I purposely left in the air._**

"… WHAT?!" Hun's mouth opened wide.

 ** _I'm not just any ordinary Demon Squid, as other idiots would call me. I'm the reason your little sister is stuck inside the paper world._**

"I suspected that!" Hun's right foot slides forward. "Show yourself and face me, if you really think"

 ** _I can't… your presence is needed._**

"My… presence?" His eyes expanded.

 ** _You want to see your little sister…? You have to do me a little favor, first…_**

Hun swallowed silently, as sweat covered his forehead.

 ** _You have to sleep in the middle of this room… with the powers you got earlier, you will be able to enter inside_**

 _Hun, don't listen to him! He's after_

 ** _The weapon… tch, tch, tch!_**

"The weapon I mentioned earlier?!" Hun frowned even more.

 ** _Yes… I want it._**

"Th-this was your goal all along?!" Hun took more steps forward, as his head was looking around.

 ** _Once I have it, I can turn into my perfect form… I'll become the King of Demon Squids and I'll conquer the world under my reign._**

"NO!" Hun's teeth gritted, as his irises shrunk.

 _You fool! No one can claim that weapon, except for a true Master!_

 ** _Tch, tch… your ignorance is almost funny… I have a sacred item with me, which will fill the weapon with negative energy. The weapon will become mine and mine only. Once I'll be a king, I'll exile the Masters in a far land…_**

"I refuse to give you the weapon!" Hun's fists clenched.

 ** _…_** ** _you don't want to see your little sister going away before you… right?_**

"AAH!" Hun's mouth opened wide, as he took some steps backwards. "No… NO!" His eyes went a bit watery.

 ** _I promise to spare both of you… but I want to be paid for that. Go get that weapon… or else I'll destroy the paper where your sister is in._**

"Nnn…" Hun's eyes went watery. "… nnn…" He sniffed loudly. "… gr-grandpa… I"

 _Hun, the choice is yours. I can't help you…_

"N-no… no…" A tear went down from his right eye. "It-it can't end like this…"

 ** _Choose quickly... I'm about to give the paper a little strap…_**

"NO! NOOO!" Hun's hands moved sideways, in opposite ways. "I-I'll give you the weapon! I-I PROMISE!"

 ** _…_** ** _tch, tch, tch… if you had listened to that woman, things would had moved faster. No matter… my patience is still intact. Intact… until a certain point._**

"Wh-what do you want, now?!" Hun's right wrist drenched his eyes. "Don't you have enough?!"

 ** _I can't enter inside the painting… right now, your powers turned the painting into a "watching-eye" which can let you see the Squids you are mostly worried about. The painting is also a gateway for the weapon… but you can only access to it, by sleeping._**

"… how can I sleep, like this…?" Hun sniffed loudly. "It would take a while…"

 ** _This room is filled with sleeping powers: you have to lie on the cushions and sleep. You will soon enter inside the painting… once inside, don't you dare to come back without the weapon. My patience will certainly run out… and I'll strap that paper._**

"You… you will not get away with this!" Hun's head rose, while frowning a lot. "Being a king will not make you better! You would still be the same monster you are!"

 ** _…_** ** _get inside the painting… my patience is starting to crumble._**

Hun growled loudly.


	335. Travel in the realm - Part 11 traP -

**The chapter's name is Travel in the realm - Part 11 traP - mlaer eht ni levarT: this website cannot display a chapter title longer than the one you see.**

 **Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _…_ _sigh… I can't sleep._ " Hun's eyes opened. " _What I'm going to do, now…?_ "

Hun's back rose, as his head tilted upwards.

"I can't sleep! Is there a reason for that?" Hun frowned.

…

"Why I can't sleep?! Please, let me know where I'm doing wrong!" Hun stands up, near the cushions.

…

"… why are you not saying anything?! I don't know what to do!" Hun's arms were wide open.

…

"… grandpa?" Hun's shoulders turned around, followed by his irises.

…

" _Huh… none of them are answering… AH!_ " Hun's eyes expanded.

His eyes were staring at the painting, which was showing grass at the same height as the floor: above the grass, a light-blue background with semi-transparent Squids swimming upwards, mutating circles filled with almost-invisible colors, which were changing. The trees in the distance were a bit wavy.

" _…_ _I guess I'm sleeping…_ " Hun began walking, passing the cushions. " _This is it, huh… the place where the weapon is hidden._ " His irises went to his right. " _It makes me wonder why no one told me about this… nor grandpa._ " His eyebrows went down a bit. " _Something is wrong… especially when he said those things to that monster…_ "

The boy stops in front of the painting: his head rose, watching the top.

" _What an odd place… … wait, I think I know what this world is!_ " Hun's mouth opened wide. " _It's the same world I see in my dreams… it's the same world I keep forgetting when I wake up._ " He frowned. " _… maybe this time I will understand why I always forget its existence…_ "

Hun began walking, stepping on the grass.

" _…_ _it's all coming back to me, now…_ " His head rose, staring at a large, transparent Squid swimming upwards. " _Whenever I enter in this world, I… I remember everything. Even my past…_ "

Hun's head returned forward, as he was watching some wavy trees, in the distance.

" _Not all of it, unfortunately… I remember the vase, though. I saw it… I touched the vase. That's when I started to see this world. … ah, right!_ " Hun's eyes expanded. " _Since I'm here, I could reach_ _ **her**_ _and see if she can improve my memory skills more!_ "

Hun's head turned to his left, watching a group of wavy trees.

" _She's over there… yes! Let's go!_ " He bended forward, dashing rapidly.

 _Spying makes you miserable? SPYING MAKES YOU MISERABLE?! HOW DARE YOU SAYING SUCH A LIE, YOU IMBECILE?!_

 _Do you remember the time you went to the hospital after that major attack? Me, Bars and Grina went right here to find more information about the job you were supposed to do._

 _Ha ha, well well… let's not really exaggerated there, girl! Like, there is always someone better than grandma's noodles… BUT her kind is still amazing!_

 _Look, buddy: do you really expect us to believe in your story?! What if you are reading our minds, so you could come up with the names?!_

" _…_ _those voices… my friends said those._ " Hun nodded. " _Sometimes, they pop up… could it be, because I'm trying to remember my past?_ "

The grass, the sky and trees were gradually dissolving… under Hun's feet, a floor slowly appears: it had parts of a road, red carpet, metallic floor, tiles. Around Hun, several Inklings appeared: Mirii, Bars, Grina, Fara, Chie, Tonna, Emi, Eri, Kelly, John, Jonathan, Aga, Harry, his parents, his ancestor and many more. The same Inklings were appearing several times, either talking, walking, eating, or attacking…

The sky was changing from dark purple to light green. Stingrays, humanoid Sea Urchins, Judd, Annie and Moe, Jelonzo, Sheldon, Ana, Nick, Enrick, Zira, Mr. Tarfo were also around… as many of them as the others, each doing the same type of actions that others are doing.

" _I don't get this part… I'm seeing everyone I met so far… yet,_ _ **I cannot see any me in this crowd**_ _. Why this part appears?_ "

Suddenly, the boy sees a whole plaza with the Turf War Station appearing rather wavy. A huge crowd of known Inklings gradually appeared, filling the plaza. Large, semi-transparent Squids were swimming upwards in the air…

Hun stopped in front of Grina, as she was chatting with Mr. Tarfo.

" _I tried talking with them, many times… they keep ignoring me._ " His mouth inhales air.

His mouth blew towards the girl: she burst into dust, together with other people, flying and dissolving into the air. The boy kept blowing towards anyone in sight: they all went away into dust…

" _…_ _I still can't forget the first time… when I blew against one of them, I thought they were gone. Instead, they return in some other places in this world. None of them seem to mind this…_ " Hun kept blowing loudly. " _I don't understand… who are those beings?_ "

Hun stops in front of the Turf War Station, tilting his head upwards.

" _…_ _I remember facing this tower, once. What was that phrase…? Ah, yes._ " Hun's mouth opened. "Excuse me, could you please go elsewhere?"

Suddenly, the ground began shaking violently: the tower rose, as its metallic legs began walking to the right: the boy jumped, every time the tower steps on the ground. The remaining people burst into dust, flying away…

In front of Hun, the grass from before and the wavy trees. He began dashing forward.

" _At first, I thought this world was representing my thoughts and memories… but she kept saying that I don't own this world… nor I belong in it._ " Hun's eyebrows went down. " _If so, why I keep coming back in the same world? It happens every single time… yet, if I do remember a dream, it's always about a small fraction of this world. I can't count all the different situations I have been into…_ "

In the distance, some Squids were floating on the ground, talking with each other.

" _It makes me wonder… do other Squids enter in here? … ah yes, that woman said no. That monster would had done so too, if he could… ... aside from me, no one truly knows how this world looks like. Yet, I'm the only kind who exists… also_ _ **her**_ _. … huh, that would be a nice question to ask…_ "

 ** _Who's she?_**


	336. Travel in the realm - Part 22 traP -

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The leafs were waving slowly… Squids were talking in front of each other, while some were sleeping on the grass. Hun was walking forward, watching the wavy trees spread around: one in particular had a large hole.

" _Finally, I'm here… … who are those Squids, anyway?_ " Hun's head turned around. " _She told me they are the world's citizens… I can't recall a moment where I chatted with one of them. I never tried to, actually… … why not trying to talk with them, now?_ "

Hun stopped, turning towards a Squid who was staring back at him.

"Hi!" He bended a bit down, smiling slightly.

"Bluuub… blubscrubble, blu?" The Squid moved the tentacles around.

"… eh?" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head.

"Blubluscrubble, bluscrubble, blu blu…" The Squid's eyes closed. "Scrubblebluuuscrubble, blu… blubluscrubble."

"Ehm… I-I don't understand…" His eyes closed. " _This Squid talks as if there is ink inside the mouth… how it's possible, when the mouth is catching air?_ "

"Blu, bluuu…" The Squid flipped upside-down, diving inside the grass.

"Huh?!" Hun watches a hole on the terrain. "Where are you going?! Hey!"

His mouth sealed.

" _… let me check something…_ " His right hand dived on the terrain.

His hand picked up a huge chunk of terrain: it was shaking a bit.

" _Uhm… it resembles pudding for some reason…_ " His right hand left the terrain.

Plop.

The chunk of terrain was sticking out from the rest of the grass.

" _… I wonder if they know anything about those people I saw earlier…_ " Hun sighed, as he resume his walk. " _Well, that question will have to wait: I have to get more memories back, as well as retrieving this weapon._ "

Hun's mouth opened a bit.

" _Wait… the weapon is located in here? Huh…_ " His head lowered a bit. " _That's another question I have to ask…_ "

The boy began walking towards the large hole. His eyes were seeing furniture, shyly popping out from the darkness. His nose inhaled a violet scent mixed with a bit of orange one.

" _Ah, right… I was supposed to give her that book._ " A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head, as his eyes closed. " _Guess I'll do that, once I get to sleep in my bed… hopefully, finding a solution for this problem._ "

Hun entered inside the large hole, bending forward a bit: a bookshelf immediately shows in front of his face. He turned to the right corner, watching a small table and a cushion in front of it. An Inkling woman was sitting on the floor, behind the small table, wearing a hood and heavy clothing. The clothes' colors were dark-green and the hood was showing a dark-red variety.

Long, orange tentacles were coming out from the hood's lower-center side, with the right one above the left one. Her hands were covered by long sleeves, seemingly clasped together. Darkness covered her face.

"Good morning…" Hun smiled, as his eyes closed for a moment.

"… good morning, Hun." She kept her posture. "I was waiting for you…"

"You always do." The boy chuckled a bit, as he sits down on the cushion. "Although, sometimes you are still upstairs…"

"That's because I'm almost done restoring another part of your memories, as well as improving your memory skills…" Her head rose. "Once I finish today's job, I'm always looking to do something a little different… usually, reading a book."

"You never get out of your home…?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

"If I do get out… my home would disappear." Her head lowered. "You know how much this world keeps changing… especially nowadays: if it wasn't for this unreasonable changing habit, I would had gotten out in the open more often, for sure."

"Uhm…" His downturned mouth closed, raising a bit. "… have you ever thought of getting out of this world, before this whole situation would happen?"

"I never tried it… but that would be interesting, if I find a way to get in there." Her head turned to her right. "I would surely find some books to read and add in my collection."

"Yes, I remember you are very attached to those." Hun nodded.

"… I know why you are here…" Her head lowered a lot.

"Ah… you always manage to know exactly what I'm up to, huh." A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head. "Well… I guess I don't even need"

"Hun."

Hun's mouth sealed.

"… this time, I have a question for you…" Her head rose back.

"Huh?" Hun's head shook quickly. "Really?"

"… **do you have the desire to obtain the weapon?** " She bended forward a bit.

"Well, not really…" His head lowered to his down-right side. "I'm forced to, actually."

"Who's forcing you?" The woman kept her pose.

"A monster." Hun sighed. "A monster who captured my little sister inside a paper: if I don't bring him this weapon, he will strap the paper."

The woman groaned, as she retreated backwards a bit.

"… you know… have I talked to you about the Shrine?" Hun's head rose back, as his eyebrows went up. "Do you even happen to know anything about it?"

"I wouldn't bother with those questions, for now… instead, you should focus on getting that weapon." Her hands went on her sides. "But that would mean… …" Her head lowered.

"Would mean…?" Hun bended forward a bit.

"… Hun… I don't know if you are ready for this…" Her head kept staying down.

Hun swallowed silently.

" _Wh-what's she trying to say to me…?_ " A sweat went down on his forehead.

"The weapon you seek is located in the depths of this world… a place where you have never been before." Her hands went on her hood, grabbing it.

"Huh?!" Hun's mouth opened wide. "What are you"

Her hands took her hood backwards, revealing her face: her mouth was downturned and her eyebrows were up.

"In order to access said place, you need to make a portal appear… I can do it, but I refuse." Her eyes closed. "I'm worried about you…"

"Don't be!" Hun frowned a bit. "I'm ready to face the dangers"

"Hun, I have been already in that place!" The woman bended forward. "It's a temple where you are forced to fight to survive…"

"I have no choice! I have to get that weapon!" Hun bended forward, as his eyebrows went up. "The monster"

"The monster you are talking to, doesn't know the weapon's look… right?" Her eyes closed. "He doesn't know about this world… only you and me."

"… you…" Hun's eyes squeezed a bit. "… if you say that, despite the presence of those citizens you told me last time, doesn't that mean you do have some connections with the outside world?"

The woman lowered her head, as her lips retreated inside and her irises went to her right corner. Hun frowned a bit.

" _This woman… **who is she**?!_ "


	337. Travel in the realm - Part 33 traP -

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Hun, enough with the questions…" Her head returned in the middle, watching the boy. "We must"

"Please, I must know who you are!" Hun lifted his posture. "I can't accept that after so many years, you still refuse to even tell me your name!"

"I revealed my face to you… next time, I will tell you my name." The woman frowned a bit, as her eyes closed. "Now"

"But why?" His eyebrows went up. "I don't understand… you are helping me a lot and in exchange, I barely do anything for you. Why you are helping me this much, in the first place?"

"… sigh… another day where you want answers at all costs…" Her left hand went over a cup of tea, picking it up and carrying it near her mouth. "Hun, I know you remember what I always told you about those questions…" Her mouth grabbed the cup's edge as she took a slow slip. "… and that answer is the reason why I ignore your questions."

"You said that the time hasn't come yet… when it will?" His hands went on his legs.

"Someday… I promise." The woman nodded. "Hun, I want you to listen to my plan…"

"I can fight with my Squid abilities, you know." Hun nodded. "I defeated several enemies"

"Monsters aren't the only thing present in that temple…" The woman sighed. "Traps, bottomless pits and rooms full of water are as common as the terrible creatures you will find."

"And how do you know that for sure?" Hun's eyes squeezed a bit.

"I read it all in a book, a long time ago!" The woman bended forward, as her eyebrows went up. "I just wanted to check the temple's entrance and see if the voices were true…"

Hun's mouth flattened for a moment.

"… what you saw exactly?"

"Those monsters who tried to splat me." The woman took another sip from her teacup. "I escaped just in time, before the door would close down. I had the courage to check if I could still open it… no luck."

"Well, I wouldn't mind trying that…" Hun stands up. "I'm going in."

"Don't be a fool!" The woman frowned. "Not only the dangers are much bigger than your expectations, but there isn't a clear way to gain access into it."

"Why?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

"It's because of this world… I already told you how unstable it is." Her eyelids lowered to the middle, as her irises went to her right. "Rumors claim that even the temple changes its rooms every time you see it… it's just not worth it." Her head shook, as her irises pointed at the boy. "Instead, we can trick the monster with a fake weapon… I can create one, since I possess the images of the original weapon."

"Oh… so, what's the weapon in question?" Hun's hands moved around a bit.

"It's a sword… it's said to be trapped inside a whale." Her eyes closed. "Only a strong, brave warrior can face the challenges of the temple, retrieve the sword and use it for justice… I'm afraid you aren't ready to even find the temple in the first place." Her eyes opened, as her mouth downturned. "You don't know much about this world… in fact, almost always you pay a visit to me."

"You took me to your house, the first times I was young…" Hun's head lowered. "You immediately began working against this memory problem I got… while I manage to escape your home, every time."

"Sigh… if only this world would stop being so unpredictable." Her left hand put the teacup on the small table. "I would love to take a long walk… but the dangers are too imposing. Who knows where I would end up… and the same thing can be said to you, Hun."

"Hmm… I don't see to have much of a choice." Hun nodded. "Although, there is one more thing I need to know: will the monster tell that such weapon is fake? He might know said weapon could be"

"If the monster knows the legend as much as I do, then yes… but I'll add some features which will make him think that the weapon ran out of energy." The woman stands up. "… follow me upstairs: I'll show you how I'm going to re-create the weapon."

"Ah! Sure!" Hun stands up, as his mouth opened a bit.

"… Hun, relax." The woman smiled a bit, as her eyelids lowered to the middle. "This is nothing special… in fact, I was thinking if I should give you a book to read in the meantime." She turned behind.

"Why?" Hun walked around the small table, reaching the woman. "Wasn't I supposed to watch you recreating the weapon?"

"Yes, but the process requires a lot of time…" Her eyes closed, as she began walking forward. "You might start getting too bored of this… perhaps, you prefer reading a short book?" Her right foot touched the first stair step. "Or something more intriguing like a Mystery novel?"

"Ehm… maybe I wouldn't get bored…" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head, as his eyes closed. "I mean, I'm about to see something new… it can't get old that fast, right?"

"I don't think your interest will be kept high… instead, I can definitively see you reading a Fantasy book for hours." The woman giggled. "While I'm working on the weapon, you could read Squid Stories: it's a book translated in your language"

"Not to be rude or anything… but why are you so interested in seeing me reading books?" Hun sighed. "This happens every time, actually… only now I have the courage to ask about it."

"I see you as a smart Squid, Hun." The woman nodded. "Smart beings are often curious, which is something you keep proving to me… even to this day, your inquisitive urges get the best of you. Despite the fact I don't like receiving all those questions… at the same time, I'm glad to see how smart you appear."

"I don't know about that… I'm asking questions, just because you keep denying any answers…" Hun's eyebrows went up. "Usually, I don't get to ask too many questions…"

"I don't think you will remain silent… once you begin to see the first processes, you will ask me some questions before trying to find something new to learn, instead of watching the same thing you already saw." The woman stops in front of the door, as her shoulders turned to her left. "I know you for a long time, Hun… you are definitively an intelligent Squid." She smiled widely. "I could bet my entire set of teacups on that!" She giggled.

"Sigh… I wonder why she wants me to read as many books as she does. Will I ever know the reason…?" Hun smiled slightly.


	338. Travel in the realm - Part 44 traP -

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The door opened…

WHOOOOSSHH!

"Gaaah!" The woman's hands covered one eye each, as she spitted down.

"Huh?!" Hun closed his mouth, while his right arm was covering his eyes.

Sand and dust were flying towards the two Inklings, by the loud wind.

"Wh-what's happening…?" Her right forefinger moved slightly to the right, as her right iris was looking in between the two fingers.

A table's face was pointing at the woman, with several test tubes crashed on the sand. A chair was almost covered by the sand, while pages were spread around the area.

"Noooo!" Her right iris shrunk. "My workshop!"

The wind became quieter: her hands went down, as her mouth was wide open. In front of her, mountains of sand and a sky colored in a light yellow: giant, outlined only Squids were swimming upwards.

"What's happening?!" Hun frowned, as he walked on the woman's right side. "Why there is sand all over the place?!"

"… I should had believed the voices…"

"Voices?" Hun's head turned to his left, watching the woman keeping her expression. "What did they said?!"

"… they said that the world was about to forget itself…" Her head turned to her right, as her mouth downturned. "I did believe in what they said… in fact, I got used to not get out of my house because of such believe." Her head shook. "The same voices told us that a huge disaster would had shown up… under the form of this huge pile of sand you are seeing."

"They even said when this sand would come?!" Hun frowned a bit more.

"They couldn't know… and I, as a fool, just ignored their prediction." She nodded. "It was too exaggerated for my tastes… ju-just look what the sand did to my workshop!" She turned forward, as her knees bended down. "Years of work… years of dedication… y-years of passion…"

Her eyes went a bit watery, as her head lowered down a bit.

"Gone… th-they are all gone!" Her teeth gritted. "It's all lost… the sand is coming to wipe us out."

"NO! Don't say that!" Hun went in front of the woman, as his eyes went a bit watery. "I'll get rid of this sand! I swear!" His right fist clenched.

"… Hun, I admire your courage…" Her head returned upwards, as she smiled a bit. "Unfortunately, there is no way to stop this desert… it's too big to be stopped."

"Just tell me what I need to do!" Hun nodded. "I'll do it in a jiffy!"

"I don't know… I don't know…" Her head shook a bit, as her eyes went even more watery and her eyebrows went up. "… I don't even know if we will meet again, at this point…"

"Don't even think about it!" Hun's hands went on her shoulders. "I'll get to the bottom of this… you get inside your home and wait for me."

"… thank you, Hun…" The woman smiled, as she left a sob.

WHOOOOOSSH!

"Go! Go!" Hun pushed the woman a bit.

She stands up, rushing towards the door.

"Good luck, Hun!" Her left hand grabbed the door handle, pulling the whole door with her.

Clic.

The boy turned forward, as his right arm covered his eyes.

" _I swear, I'm going to put things into normality._ " He began walking forward. " _No matter how many days of sleep I need!_ "

Hun's feet were stepping on the sand, as the wind kept whooshing towards him.

" _I wonder who's behind this… that monster perhaps?_ "

The wind went silent: the boy's right arm went down. His eyes were seeing outline of clouds and one depicting a Sun.

" _Wow… is it me or those ones are drawn?_ " Hun's mouth opened a bit. " _That's so odd…_ "

The boy kept walking forward…

* * *

… his tongue was sticking out, as his eyebrows were up: he kept breathing loudly, as his whole face was covered in sweat.

" _Uff… uff… I must have been walking for hours…_ " His eyes squeezed for a moment. " _I'm so tired… I'm so sick of this sand…_ "

From the distance, a shadowy Inkling girl was standing still.

" _… huh…? Who's there…?_ " Hun's eyelids went to the middle. " _… hopefully, someone friendly…_ "

The boy's pace increased in speed, getting closer and closer towards the girl: slowly, the darkness faded away from the Inkling…

" _… uh… … HUH?!_ " His eyes expanded.

An outline of an Inkling girl was standing still, with her arms crossed.

"Mirii?!" His jaw dropped.

"Get out of here. Now." Her head rose. "You are just wasting your time…"

"Wh-what happened to you?!" Hun's head went up and down.

"None of your business: think to yourself and walk back." Her head nodded.

"… are you even the real Mirii?!" Hun frowned, as his fists rose a bit.

"Why that would matter? You walked for nothing: get back in your ink already." Her right arm and hand tilted to her right.

"I will not!" His eyes squeezed a bit. "Are you responsible for all this sand?!"

"… I thought seeing a gentle girl would had changed your mind…" Her eyes closed. "Aaaaah, why I always have to do things in the hard way?!"

The outline melted into the sand: Hun gasped loudly. Suddenly, black lines were appearing from thin air, connecting with each other: quickly, the lines formed outlines of walls surrounding Hun, platforms which were moving back and forth and water waves below the platforms.

"What are your plans, fiend?!" Hun's head rose. "Why do you want to destroy a world?!"

 _Who told you I want to destroy a world?! My nice, dear desert is ALL I ever need! I wouldn't even spend a single sweat, caring a bit about the other worlds… except when they become part of my desert._

"That's so low!" Hun growled. "You are destroying entire worlds, just because you want to expand your sand?! That's very low! You can't be this egoistic!"

 _… so? Is that the reason why you are here? Pffff… how about you get in one of those worlds and disappear along with them?_

"Never!" Hun frowned a lot. "If you still keep acting like this, I'm forced to stop you! N-no matter what kind of illusions you are throwing at me!"

 _Sigh… I'm just asking to get away with this, by acting easy and cool… especially now that **my friend** is here to play with me._

"Your friend…?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

 _Yes, because I have a social life unlike you! I mean… uuugh, you are just too boooriiing. You must be the King of Generics: you are so generic, that even a guy who keeps talking about how "average" he is, manages to be more unique than you will ever be._

"If having a social life means to have friends like you, then I prefer being alone!" Hun's right thumb pointed at himself.

 _You pretty much live alone, numb-nut… but hey, perhaps you might have some interesting skills to show._

"I don't care about it!" Hun bended forward. "I just want you to stop acting so mean!"

 _… you forgot to say "Please" to me._

"… please." Hun's eyes blinked.

 _Uuuuugghh, you are so numb-nut! I have enough of you… do you see those walls? That's your new home: as barebones as your brain. The platforms you see are just decorations for you… it's not like you will pass this course brilliantly, anyway._

" _Course…? Wh-what's she talking about?_ " His eyes were staring back at a floating platform. " _… maybe I can jump on that black line…?_ "


	339. Travel in the realm - Part 55 traP -

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Hun turned into a Squid of sand color, as he bended on himself: he sprung upwards, moving towards the upper black line. He landed on it, as some ink fell on thin air.

" _Huh?! This is solid ground…?_ " He slides forward. " _It is! So odd… … how did I get this color, by the way? It feels just like sand…_ "

Hun slides within the black lines, covering the clear space with ink…

POOF!

Smoke evaporated, as a huge chunk of sand immediately fell down towards the below black lines forming water waves.

THUMP!

Hun jumped from the sand, falling back with his head inside.

 _HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!_

The Squid jumped out from the sand, shaking his head while closing his eyes for a moment.

"I-I don't know!" His irises moved up. "I just wanted to fill that square, so I could see where I was standing exactly.

 _… interesting… please, keep doing this…_

"No, I refuse!" He frowned. "You have something in mind, don't you?"

 _… so? You wish to live in that limited place?_

Hun growled.

 _But why you are reacting like this? I just gave you a compliment… in fact, I want you to keep doing it…_

Hun's eyes squeezed a bit. He bended on himself, as he sprung away from his spot and landed on the clear platform. He kept sliding forward, jumping on the edge and landing on the next one.

 _No, stop! You forgot to color_

"I don't listen to you!" Hun frowned even more, as he jumped on the next platform.

 _S-stop ignoring my creations! I-I like it so much, when you color them…_

Hun stopped, bending on himself… and Super Jumping above some of them, landing on a smaller one.

 _I-I'm sorry for saying how generic you are! No, you are soooo far from that! You are amazing! You are incredible! I want to be your friend… your best friend!_

"I just want one girl to be my best friend… I don't want another girl to be my best friend!" Hun jumped rapidly on several, smaller platforms.

POOF!

A small chunk of sand fell in the outlined water waves.

 _I-I can be even better than your best friend! I can satisfy all your wishes… I-I'll just draw the outlines of your dreams and you will color them with your ink!_

"My dreams…" Hun stopped, looking upwards. "… I just wish to stay with Mirii, all the time." He blushed. "I also want to express our union to the world... not with words, but with existence."

 _… I can satisfy that wish._

"You will never be her!" Hun frowned. "I refuse to live in a huge lie!"

 _Then, why you are refusing to accept the huge truth…?_

"What truth…?" Hun's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _You are now inside my world. I'm the Queen of this desert… it has nothing in it except outlines of dreams. Despite your powers, I'm the one who sets down the bases…_

Suddenly, black lines raise slowly, each coming from the below lines' corners. Hun's irises turned left and right, then he immediately jumped forward.

 _You are all mine! There is nothing you can do to escape my world!_

More black lines were emerging from the outlined platforms' corners. Hun kept jumping left and right, while moving forward.

 _… alright, that's it._

All the sudden, the black lines quickly dissolved: Hun fell down towards the sand. Black lines emerged from the sand. Hun bended on himself… jumping quickly from the sand and moving upwards. He landed on thin air…

 _Why you are not giving up?! You don't even know where to go next!_

"I know exactly what I have to do… and that's to make you stop attacking any worlds under your own egoism!" Hun began sliding forward, passing a black line and falling down.

 _… **do you happen to have a little sibling**?_

Hun's irises shrunk, as his head fell inside the sand.

 _Eh eh! There is a little girl wandering around my desert... my friend told me that._

The Squid went away from the sand, shaking his head quickly.

 _I know where she is… and I can_

"She cannot be here!" Hun frowned. "She's trapped inside a paper!"

 _Paper… you mean my world?_

"… your world…?" Hun's irises shrunk.

 _Why yes. You are walking inside a magical paper created by my friend. She created this world for transportation purposes._

"Th-that's a lie!" Sweat covered Hun's face. "It can't be!"

 _You don't believe me? I can give you proof…_

POOF!

Hun turned into his humanoid form, as his eyes expanded: Kelly, with her eyelids lowered to the middle, her mouth forming a small 3 and her eyebrows a bit lowered were staring back at Hun. She was wearing a dark pink kimono, with violet-colored flowers spread around.

"Yo-you are Kelly!" Hun's right forefinger pointed at the girl.

She shakes her head.

"I'm based around my friend… but we are different." Her left hand went in front of her mouth, as she grinned, her eyelids and eyebrows lowered a bit more. "She's an airhead… I'm a sandhead. Eh eh eh…"

Hun frowned, as he bended forward.

"I don't understand… why Kelly would do this to me?!"

"She doesn't even know your presence here…" Her eyes closed. "But I'll gladly let her know… if you accept to stay with me."

"Just surrender yourself!" Hun took some steps forward. "You have to retreat your world and leave the others alone!"

"… if I do that, would you remain on my side?" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Never!" Hun folded his arms, while frowning a lot. "I have enough of this: I'm going to defeat you, whenever you like it or not!"

"… try doing that…" The girl nodded. "I'm ready."

Hun growled a bit, as he took more steps forw

"Ouch!" Hun's right hand fell on his nose, as he walked backwards.

His head began turning around: he was seeing black lines forming a square… his face went paler: he rushed forward, as his hands fell on thin air.

"NO! That's not fair!" Hun frowned a lot.

"Ih ih ih… you are now my little Squid…" The girl walked in front of him. "We are going to"

Hun turned into a Squid, as he began sliding around the walls, covering them in sand-colored ink. Her head began twisting around, following the Squid…

POOF!

Sand went over him: he sprung away from the small mountain of sand, as he began spinning clockwise and landing on the girl.

SPLAT!

 _Ouch! Ow!_

"Where are you?!" Hun returned into his humanoid form, standing on a pile of sand-colored ink.

 _… NOOO, MY CLOTHES! Grrrrrrr! Splat you, you darn piece of ink! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT SAND FOR THIS!_

A breeze passed near Hun: dust began raising along with the sand, dashing against the boy at gradually increasing speed! Hun's right arm covered his eyes, as they closed a bit.


	340. Travel in the realm - Part 66 traP -

**Thank you for the review, Guest!**

 **This fanfiction does have some anime elements, because Splatoon is a Japanese game with some anime tones spread here and there. It's part of such series, after all.**

 **If this fanfiction would ever evolve, that would be under an anime/manga form. Not sure if that would ever happen... but at least, there are some clear ideas about it.**

 **Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

WHOOOOOSSH!

Hun was slowly walking forward, with his right arm covering his eyes. Sand and dust were filling the air.

WHHOOOOOOOOSSSHHH!

Hun's feet left the sand, as he flew backwards while rotating counter-clockwise.

"AAAAAAH!" His arms were moving around, while his face was frowning.

The boy turned into a Squid, as he began flying forward.

WWWHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!

"Nnnnnn…" Hun's eyes squeezed, as he was standing in thin air.

 _Huuuufff! Puuufff!_

Hun fell, landing on the sand with his head stuck in it.

WHOOOSH!

Suddenly, the Squid spun rapidly as he dived inside the sand. He turned 45° upwards, spinning forward while standing below the sand.

THUMP!

Hun rose upwards a bit: above the sand, an outline of a giant hammer was hovering to its left… all the sudden, the hammer plummet back on the sand.

THUMP!

Hun rose again: he dived more, before moving forward.

UUUUWWWWEEEEEEEEEE…

Hun was slowing down: he bended on himself, as he sprung forward at high speed. Above the sand, an outline of an upside tornado was picking up sand and tossing it backwards. The Squid's eyes squeezed: the sand above him flew away.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnhhhh!" His tentacles were moving around, as he kept pushing.

The upside tornado was getting closer and closer… the Squid turned to the right, rotating 180° around the tornado whose "head" was following him. Suddenly, Hun got pulled inside the tornado as he began spinning along with the black lines.

"AAAAAAH!"

FUM!

 _NOOOO, WHAT I HAVE DONE?!_

Hun was rotating forward, falling towards the sand… his back impacted on the sand, as the Squid began rolling and bouncing on the sand. His roll slowed down, until the Squid stopped with his back down and his irises rotating inside and around his eyes.

His head shook, as his eyes' "frowned". The Squid returned into his humanoid form, as he turned behind: in front of him, a Shrine-looking palace in the distance with giant dark-green lanterns standing on large pillars surrounding the palace.

"This is your home, isn't it?" Hun began walking forward, as he frowned a bit. "I'm going to stop whatever thing you use for your evil deeds."

 _Don't move! I have hostages!_

"Hostages…?" Hun stopped.

 _Yes, my friend and your sister!_

"EH?!" Hun's eyes expanded, as his mouth opened wide.

 _They are trapped inside my block prison: If you even think to take a step in my palace, I'll splat them out of oblivion!_

"No, please!" Hun bended forward. "They have done nothing wrong!"

 _Then leave my desert!_

"And they can come with me?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

 _I'll force them to stay in here, so you will not try any ideas…_

Hun frowned, gritting his teeth a bit and clenching his right fist.

"… alright, you win." Hun's eyes closed, as he turned behind. "I'll go away…"

 _Yes, that's right! Get back in your disappearing world! Ha ha ha!_

Hun frowned as his head tilted down.

" _… and now what I'm going to do…?_ " Hun sighed, as his eyebrows went up and his hands went behind his back. " _I can't save that world… nor I can retrieve a fake version of that sword… nor I can even save my sister!_ " His eyes squeezed. " _Th-there must be a way…!_ " His right forefinger and middle finger kept tapping his forehead, as his head lowered. " _Think, think!_ "

 ** _Tch, tch, tch… it appears I have made a mistake._**

"Huh?!" Hun's head rose back.

The purple Squid was floating still, a bit away from the boy. Hun bended forward, as he frowned and clenched his fists.

"How did you get in here?!"

" **From the paper, obviously.** " The Squid's eyes closed. " **I trapped your sister in here, thinking that this Queen would had kept her as long as possible…** "

 _So, you are the one who sent all those Squids in my desert?!_

" **You are draining her powers to expand your territories even more!** " The purple Squid tilted his head upwards, while frowning. " **You dared to put your tentacles on the wrong world, you fool! You even damaged its path for the weapon!** "

 _As if I would give it a care! Especially when YOU decided to abuse my world! If it wasn't for you, that spongehead wouldn't had ruined my clothes and the other two airheads wouldn't attack my palace!_

" **You could form newer palaces and clothes!** " The purple Squid's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _Without colors, I can't! Leave me alone, you disgusting ink! You caused way too much damage in my desert!_

" **Your powers aren't enough to stop me!** " The purple Squid stared back at Hun. " **You are going to help me stopping this Queen…** "

Hun growled a bit.

" **We are still enemies, I'll not hide that… but if we let this Queen get her wishes, we will both lose!** " The purple Squid's head shook. " **You don't want to lose your little sister, right?** "

 _Don't listen to this idiot! If you dare to return, I'll splat them both in an instant!_

" **You wouldn't even be able to do a scratch on them…** " The purple Squid sneered.

 _Oh yes?! I'm going to splat my friend first…_

"NOOO, DON'T DO IT!" Hun turned behind, as his head rose, his eyes expanded and his mouth opened wide.

" **She can't splat them… relax.** " The purple Squid nodded.

 _Ha! I just did that…_

Hun gasped loudly: he began rushing forward.

 _No, wait! I was just teasing that stupid Squid! I didn't do it!_

The boy stopped, as he begins to breath loudly.

" **She's created by that girl… if she splats her down, her whole desert and even herself will perish along with her.** " The purple Squid floated forward. " **As for that little girl, the creator surrounded her with a barrier which can only be attacked by attacking the creator.** "

 _Grrrrr… I would had made that bonehead get away from my desert, if it wasn't for you!_

" **I would had gotten away with that weapon, if it wasn't for your intermission!** " The purple Squid frowned. " **I'll scratch you away from your stupid desert and get that weapon!** "

 _Just try walking in front of my yard: you will think more about your incoming pain than your precious weapon!_

" **We will see about that!** " The purple Squid frowned.

" _… sigh… this is getting a bit too troublesome…_ " A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head.


	341. Travel in the realm - Part 77 traP -

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Uff… ugh…" Hun was bending forward, as his arms were down, his face was full of sweat, his eyelids to the middle, his eyebrows up and his downturned mouth showing his slightly gritted teeth.

" **Tch, tch, tch!** " The purple Squid was shaking his head, while floating on Hun's left side and closing his eyes. " **She's going to smoke you, if you keep your guard down…** "

Hun growled, as his face frowned a bit…

 _Definitively! I'll also make you eat sand!_

Hun growled louder, as his face frowned even more…

" **Get yourself up: her palace is in front of you.** " The purple Squid opened his eyes, looking forward.

Slowly, the boy rose his posture: his right wrist drenched his forehead, as he kept walking towards the palace. Black lines were forming several Inkling girls on the sand: each girl was holding an outlined blade and round shield.

"Ah!" Hun stopped, as his mouth opened wide.

" **An army of pipsqueaks!** " The purple Squid floated in front of Hun. " **Watch and memorize my moves!** "

The Squid began floating rapidly, moving around the Inkling girls: behind him, a trail of purple smoke. The trail connected with its own back: gradually, the color brightens… as purple smoke appeared from it, covering the whole girl army.

" **Tch, tch, tch!** " He floated backwards, stopping near Hun's left side, as his tentacles folded. " **As you can see, I have pretty amazing tricks!** " His eyes closed. " **You couldn't even get a nice painting of it… it's THAT amazing.** "

 _Grrrr… you are giving me more reasons to take out that mug from your face!_

Bigger, black lines were forming an army of Inkling girl whose height passed the palace and weapons were the same as the smaller versions. Hun's irises shrunk, as his head tilted upwards.

" **… looks like it's your turn!** " The purple Squid floated backwards, as sweat was jumping out from his head. " **I'll watch your progress, don't worry…** "

"Wh-what can I do?!" Hun turned around, as sweat covered his face. "I-I can't beat them!"

" **Don't beat them! The goal is to get in the palace, after all…!** " The Squid nodded.

"… oh! Right!" Hun's mouth opened, as his right fist hit his left palm from above.

Hun turned into a Squid, as he bended on himself…

FUM!

Hun went above the giantesses, landing right in front of the entrance.

 _WHAT?! Get back to fight my army, you coward!_

Hun began sliding forward, as the giantesses turned behind…

 _You know what? Get inside: I'm really looking forward to make you personally painting food!_

Hun returned into his humanoid form, as he quickly stepped on the stair steps: he bended forward while rushing even faster, until his right foot slid forward followed by the left one. His hands landed on the large, golden round door handle, placed on the right one.

"Mmmmmmhhhh!" His eyes squeezed, as he began pushing.

The door slowly opened… as the boy slipped around it. He began walking a bit: his head was turning around, watching the ceiling filled with Squids on the grass, near bushes and trees, under the sky and the night… the floor was checkered with black and clear tiles.

 _Welcome in my humble house, Hun. Are you ready to be splatted?_

"I prefer saving my sister, my friend and the world!" Hun frowned. "Are you sure you didn't"

 _Silence! The show begins…_

A green light was coming from the clear tiles, pointing upwards and changing its color to red, yellow, blue…

" _What's all this?_ " Hun turned his head left and right, as he kept walking. " _Just a spectacle or a trap…?_ "

FUUM!

The lights were all pointing in front of Hun: the grass continued right after the floor, with a palm tree on the left side and the sea in the distance with some green, mountain-islands of different sizes on the sea's edge line.

 _In my palace, I can twist its appearance like I want… I dictate more rules than you might think! Do you want to fight me? Try passing through this world I created!_

"Oh… you did this?" Hun smiled a bit. "It's pretty good, actually! I wouldn't mind visiting it!" He nodded.

 _… thanks…_

"Do I have to reach the beach or something?" His feet stepped on the grass. "I hope I can visit it all, before fighting you…"

 _Nh! S-stop it! We are enemies, you stupid!_

"… I can't even give you a compliment?" Hun's eyebrows went up, as his mouth downturned. "What you did is amazing! I really wish you would create more worlds like those, instead of invading others…"

 _Yo-you really like it? … you were smiling at it… I-I didn't thought my art would ever receive such compliments! Especially from you… … you aren't as much of an idiot as I thought._

"Well, it's just I'm completely honest…" Hun's right hand scratched the back of his neck, as he blushed a bit. "I can't hide the fact that this world really looks amazing… almost real!"

 _… let me help you a bit…_

"Help?" Hun stopped, as his head turned upwards.

 _It's more about being honest, don't get the wrong idea! I want to give you a fair chance at this… nothing more! We are still enemies, after all!_

"Well… if you feel that way…" Hun shrugged.

Suddenly, in front of Hun, a complete light-yellow Explorer uniform appeared in front of him, surrounded by a yellow light and floating in midair. It holds an empty bag, behind the jacket.

 _This outfit, just like this world, is based around my friend's experience with the external world. If you wear it, you can utilize newer abilities for this world only. However, some of your abilities will not work anymore._

"Ehm… it's nice you give me newer clothes, but…" Hun turned around. "… I-I don't want to change my clothes right in the open…"

 _You touch it, silly! Touch it and you will automatically wear it._

"Huh… really? That's nice!" Hun smiled, as his eyes closed.

 _This suit will really help you get through this world… but you must know how to use it. That's all the help you are ever going to get… now, try reaching the other side! I'll wait for you…_

Hun sighed, as his mouth downturned.

" _… I really wished to hear her, changing her mind…_ "


	342. Explorer Hun - Part 1

**Alright, send a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Hun's right forefinger touched the floating hat…

OOOOOOOOOoooooooo…!

The boy began looking down on his jacket, sleeves, dark-brown shoes… his hands took off his hat, as he flips it upside-down multiple times.

"… what kind of abilities I have now?" His hands wore the hat.

 _That's for you to find out… now go, before I change my mind!_

"Ok, ok!" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his forehead, as he closed his eyes, while showing his teeth. " _I have to reach the other side, huh…_ " His head turned, as his expression went neutral. " _Let's see what I can find here-AH!_ "

Hun's feet were behind the edge, as some pebbles fell down along with the wall. His head lowered, as his eyes were seeing the tops of jungle trees. The boy swallowed, as his face went paler: slowly, he walks back.

" _I'll try walking on the left._ " He turned towards said direction. " _I also have to find out what this outfit can do for me…_ "

The palm tree had a yellow stain in the lower part.

" _What's that?_ " Hun's mouth opened a bit, as he walks towards the stain. " _Why there is yellow ink on that tree? I should get rid of it…_ "

Hun turned into a Squid: his eyes were popping out from the sheet of grass. His irises shrunk, as sweat was jumping out from his head.

"Aaah! Wh-what's happening?!" His eyes squeezed. "I-I can't get out of this grass, as if I'm part of it!"

Hun returned into his humanoid form, as his hands kept touching his chest and stomach, while breathing quickly and loudly.

" _... I can when I'm back to myself… … is this one of the powers I got?!_ " Hun's mouth opened a bit.

Hun returned in his Squid form: his eyes began moving forward, on the sheet of grass.

" _I can move around, at least…_ " Hun's irises moved upwards, looking at the yellow stain.

The stain began glowing.

" _Ah! Look at that!_ " Hun's eyes blinked, as he climbs on the palm tree sheet. " _Is it truly yellow ink?!_ "

The Squid passed above the yellow stain: his eyes were colored yellow.

" _Ugh… what's this? I feel like there is a rock on my eyes…_ " His eyes blinked for a moment. " _Better return to normal…_ "

Hun turned into himself, as he fell down on his stomach.

"Oof!" He frowned, while closing his eyes. "Ugh…" His left eye opened.

A bouncing yellow blob was standing in front of the boy. Hun stands up while frowning a bit.

"Who are you?!" He bended a bit down, looking at the creature.

The blob began jumping away from him… Hun snorted.

" _What an odd creature…_ " His left hand was rubbing on his right sleeve, then his right hand rubbed on his left sleeve. " _… well, this must be one of the powers: I can seemingly climb everything I want to._ " He smiled. " _I can get to the beach without any problems!_ "

Hun turned into a Squid, as he began sliding forward on the sheet of grass. He passed the edge, now sliding on the sheet of wall-rock.

" _Whoa… it-it's a long way down…_ " His eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his eyes' top-right side. " _Better move more slowly around-_ YIIIKES!"

On his right, a giant hive! Some loud, buzzing sounds were coming from there… the Squid immediately swam downwards at much higher pace!

" _How couldn't I noticed it before?!_ " His eyes "downturned" on the top.

Hun reached the ground, as he returned into his humanoid form and dashed forward.

" _I-I don't even want to think about it, now!_ " His eyes squeezed.

Hun passed the trees, turning to his right…

"YIIIIKKEEES!" He jumped backwards, as his face went paler.

A sea-jaguar was standing on a fallen tree, staring back at Hun: the animal roared loudly. Hun grimaces, as he turned behind and began running at full speed.

" _Wh-where was that wall?!_ " His head turned left and right. " _I-I can't attack that animal without my normal skills!_ "

The sea-jaguar was rushing, getting closer to the boy. Hun's eyes were seeing a swamp river with rocks sticking out from different points of the water. The boy stopped, then he jumped on the nearest rock of them all.

He stumbled left and right, as his eyes expanded.

"AAAAH!" His eyes closed, as he tilted forward.

SPLASH!

"AAAH! NOO!" His hands kept hitting the water, as he floated up and down.

The sea-jaguar snorted, as the animal turned behind and walked out.

" _Wh-what I'm gonna do?!_ " His head turned left and right. " _A-am I done?!_ " His head stared in front of him. " _… wait a second…_ " His head lowered down. " _… I can stay on water?!_ " His mouth opened. " _Wow… this suit is really amazing!_ "

Water noises came from Hun's right side: his ears rose. His head turned towards his right: a group of crocodile eyes, each with their nose tips raising from the water, were moving towards the boy.

"OH NO!" His irises shrunk, as he turned into a Squid.

In Squid form, he was wearing very similar clothes to those in his humanoid form: the crocodiles began swimming faster! The Squid swam to the left, moving to the right and passing a small underwater hill. One of the crocodiles opened the mouth wide, as the animal swam even faster than the others.

The mouth went above and below the Squid: Hun's eyes stretched upwards. Hun sprung forward, leaving a ricochet sound: the crocodile closed the mouth violently, while closing the eyes. The Squid tilted upwards, jumping out from the water, returning into his humanoid self in midair.

The boy landed on the grass, rolling forward and stopping with his back down. He began breathing loudly, as his arms opened wide.

" _…_ _I-I'm safe…? Phew…_ " His eyes closed. " _Luckily I could swim underwater as a Squid… definitively different from being under the ink._ "

Sssssssss…

His eyes opened instantly: a sea-snake was pouring down, with the head looking at the boy and the tongue sticking out. Hun's teeth gritted, as his eyebrows went up: he turned into a Squid, as he began sliding inside the sheet of grass. The sea-snake opened the mouth, falling down towards the Squid's eyes.

Crock!

The sea-snake's teeth got stuck on the terrain: the animal began yelping, as the Squid kept sliding along the sheet of ground.


	343. Explorer Hun - Part 2

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Hun was sprinting away from a group of trees, as his shoes were now touching the sand.

" _Th-that was too close!_ " He turned behind, as his eyebrows went up. " _I-I'll not get back there, ever again…!_ " He turned forward, shaking his head quickly. " _I wish I could keep my original skills, though… this outfit is making me more defenseless!_ " His head lowered, as his fingers pulled his jacket.

The boy stopped, as his head tilted upwards.

"I reached the other side of this world!" His arms opened wide. "Can I get out of here?"

 _Ha! Of course you will not get here at all… **you have to find the key** , first!_

"A key?!" Hun's eyes expanded, as his mouth opened wide. "Wh-why you haven't told me so?!" He frowned. "How I was supposed to know that there is a key in this world?!"

 _But you saw the key… **you even took it off**!_

"I took it off…?" Hun's right hand went on his chin, as his eyebrows lowered a bit. "… I remember pulling out this odd creature from the tree… but that's not a key." His head shook.

 _Eh eh… I hope you will enjoy that hint I gave you, because that's the last one you will ever get from me!_

"Wait, what about the door?!" Sweat jumped out from Hun's forehead, as his eyebrows went up. "I-I don't see it anywhere!"

His mouth sealed, his eyes blinked…

" _… sigh… she was right… we are still enemies._ " His head returned to the neutral position, as his eyes closed and his feet began moving forward. " _I believe her like a stupid Squid… I shouldn't had dropped my guard like this._ " His eyes opened. " _Where that key could be…? I really don't want to get back in that forest…_ "

His head turned to his left, watching the sea and its waves splashing on the beach. He smiled a bit.

" _With this suit, I could explore that sea over there… maybe the key would be there._ " He turned towards the sea. " _I hope this suit can protect me from the harms of that water…_ " A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head. " _At least it could do it much better, than protecting me from those animals… oh well, I'm ready to dive!_ "

Hun sprinted forward, as he jumped and changed into a Squid in midair.

SPLASH!

His eyes were seeing sea-fishes, corals in the distance, some rocks and seaweeds on the sand.

" _Wow!_ " His eyes expanded. " _It's a huge place! I could spend hours, exploring every inch of this sea…!_ " His irises went on his eyes' bottom-right corner. " _Although, it would had been better to have Mirii with me… and Fara, once she becomes older._ " His eyes closed. " _That's why I really should keep progressing through this world… I must set things right in here and reunite with those I care the most!_ " He opened his "frowny" eyes.

The sea-fishes, which were swimming towards the Squid, moved each out of his way. His irises pointed at each fish.

" _Huh… this reminds me of that moment when I was underwater… ah, right! When I was in that weird dream, with that mustached alien! I wonder why he attacked me_ "

Blublublub…

Hun stopped: a sea-shark was sprinting towards him, with his jaw opened wide.

"BLUB!" The Squid turned behind and swam away.

The shark was getting closer to the Squid…

" _No, no, no! I don't want to be eaten again!_ " Tears were forming on his eyes' lower part. " _What I can do to stop this sea-shark?! … wait a minute!_ " His eyes blinked, as the tears disappeared. " _Maybe I could…?!_ " He frowned.

The Squid swam upwards, as the sea-shark closed his jaw violently. Immediately Hun turned his head down, as he began spinning clockwise and swimming rapidly towards the sea-shark. The animal rose the head, opening the mouth a bit.

BONK!

"Yeouch!" The sea-shark's eyes almost popped out.

" _Huh?! The Queen's voice?!_ " Hun's irises shrunk.

Suddenly, the water surrounding the two was slowly dissolving… Hun's head was standing on the Inkling girl's back, while she was facing her head on the floor and her arms were stretching forward.

"… darn you…" Her right forefinger twitched. "… darn you!"

"So, I didn't need to find a key at all!" Hun jumped away from the girl, as he returned into his humanoid form.

"I-I didn't expect you hitting me, that easily…" Her arms moved around for a moment. "If only I knew you weren't as much of a coward, as you proved before in that jungle…"

"You thought I was a true coward, huh…" Hun nodded slightly, while frowning. "That good side of yours was as much of an illusion as this whole world you created, right?!"

"I-I did made your journey easier! Th-that's true!" Her head rose, turning her sight towards Hun.

"You did that so I would get stuck in your illusion for a longer time!" His arms folded. "But now your plans are ruined… thus, I'm asking you to surrender yourself and let my sister and Kelly free." Hun nodded.

"… ha… ha… you want me to surrender…?" Slowly, the girl stands up. "I'll surrender… **by blowing this world up.** " She grinned.

"WHAT?!" Hun's mouth opened wide, as his irises shrunk. "NO!"

"Ha ha ha! It really pains me to do it, since I really liked this desert…" Her head turned to her right. "I thought I could get rid of you with my powers… but you managed to get this far, pulverizing all my expectations!" She snorted, as her head turned forward. "I'm already in pain for doing this… but letting you getting away with this, would be even worse!"

"Don't do it, please!" Hun's head shook, as ink was jumping out from his head. "I-I mean, where would you even live without a world?!"

"… good question… but its answer will be found later on!" Her arms opened wide.

She rose from the floor, as purple energy was covering her hands. Hun's right arm covered his eyes, as his teeth gritted. Her irises were as small as dots, her smiling mouth was showing her pointy teeth, her tentacles were floating.

"Ha ha ha ha! Look at me! You might think this face only tells you craziness… but no! It spells the intense wish of seeing you splatted! Splatted! SPLATTED!" She laughed loudly. "THE ULTIMATE SATISFACTION: SEEING AND HEARING YOU SCREAMING IN AGONY! HAAAA HA HA HA HAAAAA!"

Her hands clapped, as a huge purple energy-orb came from her hands: the orb covered the girl completely, as it flew to the right.

Hun's face went paler: immediately, he began rushing after the orb.


	344. Travel in the realm - Part 88 traP -

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Stop! Please, stop!" Hun was running on the floor, as his eyebrows were up. " _If only the floor wasn't this slippery, I would had slid on it instead of running!_ "

Crrruuuumm…

"Huh?!" Hun's head rose.

His irises were seeing several chandeliers, each standing far away from the other, shaking violently.

CRRUUUMM!

His eyes expanded, as his head returned forward and his pace increased.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" His head turned to the left, seeing a collection of stair-steps. "DID YOU WENT THERE?!"

 ** _Hun, don't waste your time looking for the Queen! I reached the two hostages…_**

"You did?!" Hun's head rose, as his mouth opened and his right fist clenched.

 ** _Go for the exit! I can take them out easily, since they are alone!_**

Hun took some steps backwards, as his head lowered and his mouth sealed.

"But… but that girl shouldn't be left"

 ** _Forget the Queen, Hun! Escape this darn place! Go, GO!_**

"Yikes!" Hun jumped, as he turned to his right and sprinted forward. "I-I'm going, I'm going!"

Hun sighed, as he turned to the right corner.

" _I wish I could had done something for that girl… maybe I could had made her mind change!_ " His head lowered, as his mouth downturned. " _Should I… help her?_ "

The boy kept running forward… his face gradually frowned.

" _If I do that, she will try to attack me when I'll least expect it…_ " His eyes blinked. " _… at the same time, it wouldn't feel fair to leave her behind._ " His eyebrows went up. " _Wh-what am I going to do…? What I should do…?_ "

 ** _Hun! The Queen attacked me!_**

"WHAT?!" Hun's eyes expanded. "WHERE?!"

 ** _Ouch, ouch! She's also attacking the other two…_**

"NOO!" Hun's mouth opened wide. "Where are you, now?!"

 ** _Upstairs… …_**

The boy slid forward, until stopping: he turned behind, sprinting on the other way.

" _Why I have listened to him?!_ " Hun squeezed his eyes, as his face was frowning. " _I must get to them, before it's too late!_ " His head shook, as his pace's speed increased.

CRASH!

A chandelier impacted on the floor, breaking down into several glass pieces. Hun jumped over it, as his teeth gritted. His left foot was sliding on the floor, with his right leg raising up and his shoulders turning over the stairs: he resumes his sprint, stepping on the stair-steps.

CRASH! CRRUUUUMM!

Bricks and large pebbles were falling down from the ceiling, bouncing and rolling down on the stairs: Hun jumped on his left, then on his right.

BONK!

A pebble hit his stomach, as he fell behind and rolling on the stair-steps… until he turned into a Squid and sprung forward. He jumped on the large pebble, then jumping on the right wall and sliding rapidly. Cracks were forming on his path: the Squid steered up on the first one, then down on the second one.

He bended on himself, as he was slowly sliding downwards: the Squid sprung back forward, knocking off a painting depicting the wide desert. The Squid jumped out from the wall's edge, as Hun returned into his humanoid form and began rushing.

"Huh?!" His irises shrunk.

In the middle of the hallway, the purple Squid was resting on the floor with bruises spread throughout his head. Hun's feet slowed down, stopping in front of the Squid.

"What happened to you?!" His knees bended down. "Are you fine?!"

The purple Squid coughed.

" **… splat her… do it for me… I-I can't get up…** " His eyes "frowned".

"W-why are you saying that?!" Hun's eyebrows went down.

CRRUUUM! CRASH! CRASH!

Hun was stumbling.

" **Don't waste your time! Cough! Splat her… that's my only wish… cough!** " His eyes closed.

Hun's head turned forward, watching a sideways crossroad. He began running, passing the purple Squid on the right side.

CRRUUUM!

CRASH!

BUUM!

Furniture, paintings, chandeliers and other various ornaments were all falling on the floor. The boy stops in the middle of the crossroad, turning his shoulders left and right: the right road was covered with various bricks and pebbles.

Hun turned to the left, resuming his run.

CRRRRRRAACCKK!

His head tilted downwards: cracks were formed on the floor.

"Yikes!" His eyes expanded, as he returned his head forward.

The boy was running down on a hallway, which was tilted upwards and twisted to the right.

CRACK! CRRUUUUUUMMM!

Pieces of the walls and the ceiling were flying away from Hun: a huge aura of a purple, orange and white mix was in the distance.

"Wh-what's this?!" Hun's mouth downturned, as his eyebrows went up and his eyes went a bit watery.

Cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-cr…

Hun turned behind: the floor was crumbling behind his feet. His his eyes went even more watery… suddenly, he frowned while squeezing his eyes for a moment, gritting his teeth and returning forward: he accelerated while panting loudly.

The floor wasn't now twisting to the right, now stretching forward.

" _I-I don't want things to end like this… I-I can't let everyone down!_ " His tongue stuck out.

His feet were gradually moving slower…

" _… no…_ " He yelped silently, as he lowered his head. " _NOOO!_ " He snorted, sprinting faster.

His eyes were seeing the floor's edge in the distance.

 _Big bro! Don't go in there!_

 _Master Hun, it's a trap! I managed to find a way out!_

"Fara?! Kelly?!" Hun's irises shrunk.

PAM!

The orb flew forward, after hitting Hun behind his neck: the boy fell down on the floor.

CCRRRRR!

 _HUUUUNNN!_

 _MASTER!_

Hun's head shook, as he was falling towards the orange area: he turned into a Squid and bended on himself.

FUUUUUUUMMM!

The Squid sprung, moving upwards! The orb was floating right behind him. A clear ink stain appeared: Fara and Kelly were watching downwards. Both girls opened their arms towards the Squid.

"GGGHHHHHHHNNNNNN!" Hun's eyes squeezed.

Both girls weren't breathing, as sweat covered their foreheads and both their eyes were watery. The orb was getting closer, as the Squid was slowing down…

PAM!

Hun jumped away from the ink, landing on a cushion!

"BIG BRO!" Fara's arms were open wide, as she hugged Hun. "BIG BROOOO!" Tears fell from her eyes.

"Uff… puff… uff… … are… we… safe…?" His eyes slowly opened.

"I just need to close this portal!" Kelly nodded, while her mouth formed a small, sideways 3. "Here it"

"W-wait… wait!" Hun returned into his humanoid form, as he went near the ink stain.

His eyes were seeing the Inkling girl and the purple Squid floating below the ink stain… his right arm immersed inside the ink, with his right hand opened.

"GRAB MY HAND! PLEASE!" Hun's eyebrows went up.

" **… Hun…** " The purple Squid's eyelids lowered to the middle. " **… why you want to save us…?** "

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" He frowned. "GRAB MY HAND!"

" **… despite the fact I threatened your sister and the whole Shrine… despite my ambitions for power… despite how I forced you to go in this whole journey… you are still kind to us…?** " The purple Squid flipped twice, slowly.

"You are such an idiot… still caring about your enemies…" The Inkling girl sighed. "… it's quite surprising, I have to say…"

"Yo-you are living beings! You deserve to live!" His eyes went a bit watery. "Why are you surprised at the fact I want to save you?!"

"Don't go, big bro!" Fara's arms hugged his stomach. "It-it's too dangerous… t-too much!" Her head went on his left side.

" **… if you save us… we will keep causing trouble…** " The purple Squid's eyes closed.

"Who said you would?!" Hun bended even more forward. "You can change for the better, you know!"

" **No… I'm a Demon Squid, Hun. I have the desire for power running through my veins… I'll never change that… I don't even want to change such thing… thus, I'm ready to take all the consequences.** "

"NO! That's false!" Hun's eyes went watery. "You can be a good Squid! Even the Queen can become a good Queen!"

"Nah… I don't think I deserve it… I lost the war, together with this Squid. Besides…" The Inkling girl smiled a bit. "I… I was regretting choosing this… making you my enemy, just because of my own interests… you may act like a fool, but your kindness really makes up for it. I… I want to thank you for liking my world… for still being this kind, even when I wanted to splat you." Her eyes closed. "I hope your kindness might… might help more people… like us…"

The two began falling down…

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Hun bended forward, as tears went down from his eyes.

Kelly and Fara pulled him all the way to the cushion: the ink stain shrunk until it disappeared.

"I-I must get back there!" Hun turned towards both Fara and Kelly. "Make that portal appear! Please!"

"Master, they were the ones who kept it opened… I'm sure!" Kelly nodded, as her eyebrows were up and her eyes were watery. "I bet they used all their energy for doing so…"

"N-no… th-that's not" Hun sobbed.

"Please, don't cry…" Kelly sobbed. "I-I can't stand seeing someone crying like that… s-sniff!"

"Big bro…" Fara's head lowered, as her eyelids went to the middle. "… do you really think they are done for…?"

"… I hope not…" Hun's right wrist was drenching his right eye. "… sigh… I… I don't know if I did a good job…"

"You were excellent, Master Hun!" Kelly hugged Hun, as her eyebrows and mouth downturned. "Because of you, we got the opportunity to escape! That's already a lot, actually!" She nodded. "I'm already, super, super, duper, very happy about your nice efforts!" She smiled widely.

Hun chuckles a bit.

"… I wonder if I saved that world…" His head turned to the bottom-right corner.

"You mean her world?" Kelly's mouth opened a bit. "I don't think there is any traces of"

"No, I don't mean her world… I mean the other one." His eyes closed. "The one where I supposed to retrieve the weapon…"

His mouth sealed, as his eyes opened.

"… eh?" Kelly's irises shrunk. "Eh?!"

"Ehm… I entered inside that world, after sleeping inside a room…" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head. "I went inside the desert, just because it happened to invade this other world… I wanted to stop the sand, in other words."

"… wh-why you wanted to get the weapon?!" Kelly stands up.

"Because that monster menaced me…" Hun sighed.

"Uhm… I don't know about you, but I really want to get out of this room." Fara stands up, while smiling. "How about we meet with the others and talk about this together? Maybe in front of some tea and cookies…"

"Uuuuuuh, wise idea!" Kelly's hands clapped together, as her eyes closed and her opened mouth smiled. "Let's go! Let's go!" She bounced, while moving towards the Shoji.

"Yay!" Fara's eyes closed, as her opened mouth smiled and her feet were walking towards the shoji.

Hun smiled, as he stands up: his head pointed at the floor… his mouth downturned for a moment, before his head pointed back at the shoji and began walking forward.


	345. Shrine Epilogue

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Adult Inklings were speaking to each other, all reunited around an altar: Kelly was behind it, with her hands grasped together and down to the middle. Hun was sitting on a throne, while wearing a white kimono with the lower part showing semi-distorted Squids.

" _… ehm… wh-what I'm supposed to do, again…?_ " Hun's eyes blinked. " _To think I wasn't sleeping at all, when I entered inside that world… it feels so odd, not having many memories as before!_ "

His eyes were seeing Inklings and some Stinglings talking to each other, almost all of them smiling. Kelly was keeping her posture, while smiling a bit and watching Hun.

" _Speaking of that world… what was it?_ " His irises went up and right. " _I don't remember anything about it, at all… except that sand I just saw. I wonder if I can return inside it and try to remember anything I did in there…_ "

"Please, everyone!" Eri walked from Hun's left, stopping in front of him with her arms stretched towards Kelly.

"The ceremony is about to begin!" Emi walked from Hun's right, stopping in front of him with her arms stretched towards Kelly.

The adults were sealing their mouths, all staring back at Hun. Sweat was jumping out from Hun's head.

"If you happen to hold any cameras or anything of technological nature… please, put it away." Eri frowned a bit.

"Anyone who ignores such rule, will get demoted and receive a punishment." Emi frowned a bit.

Small voices came from the crowd.

"Pu-punished because of technology?" Hun bended forward. "I-I don't really agree with"

"Master, this is not the time of discussion…" Eri turned her shoulders towards Hun.

"… you must promote Kelly for her good job." Emi turned her shoulders towards Hun, while smiling.

Hun's mouth flattened a bit.

" _Ach… if only I could remember a bit better…_ " His eyes closed, as he smiled a bit while sweat covered his forehead. "Ehm… uuuhh… I guess she's promoted." Hun nodded. "I promote her and… that's it." He grins a bit, as his eyes opened.

Everyone kept staring back at the boy… Hun chuckles, as sweat covered his whole face.

"Eeeeeehhhmmm… ehm…" His irises bounced sideways. "I… I-I have to give her something…? Is… ehm…"

"Master!" Eri's eyebrows went up. "Have you forgotten what we told you?!" Her mouth downturned.

"Wh-why you haven't told us so…?" Emi's eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned. "We would had gladly helped you!"

"I-I didn't wanted to get in the way…" Hun's head lowered. "I'm sorry… I-I don't know what is wrong with me…" His head returned upwards. "For some reason, it really feels harder for me to remember anything!"

 _What?!_

 _Is the Master in trouble?!_

 _What happened before?!_

 _Oh no!_

The voices kept raising from the crowd. Kelly's mouth downturned.

"I know the reason! Let me pass!"

The twins returned forward: a stick was raising from above the crowd's head.

"Let me pass! Cough, cough! I'll explain the reason!"

The adult Inkling man and adult Stingling went each in a direction, as an Inkling man with wrinkles on his face and pale tentacles groaned and snorted, while he kept his stick upwards. The man put the stick back on the floor, while bending his back forward.

"Are you one of the veterans?!" Eri's eyes expanded.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. StickPick." Emi smiled widely, as her eyes closed.

"You know him?!" Eri's head turned to her right, as her mouth opened wide.

"… unlike you, I prefer chatting with others…" Emi's cheeks puffed, as her eyes opened to the middle and her mouth formed a 3. "Especially when you leave me behind, during your conquest processes…"

"Eeep!" Sweat was jumping out from Eri's head, as she kept turning her head left and right. "Th-that's not true! I-I would never leave"

"Young girls, supervisors of the two Masters…" Mr. StickPick's eyes closed, as he slowly walks in front of them. "… were you aware of the Master's previous feats?" His left hand pointed his stick towards Eri.

"Yes, he was forced by the Demon Squid to retrieve the weapon…" Eri nodded. "He entered inside a world, but he returned safe and sound with Master Fara and Kelly."

"Bah! You forgot to mention the most important part…" The man shook his head, as his right wrist went behind his back. "… **his journey affected his memories**."

"WHAT?!" The twin's eyes went completely white, same for their opened mouths.

"How?!" Hun stands up, while frowning. "How did that happened?!"

"The world who keeps the weapon is known to twist and turn the adventurer's own memories…" The man coughed. "You can remember things forgotten… or forget things remembered. It really depends on your behavior… but it's safe to say that the sand must have caused huge damages to the world." His eyes closed. "Damages who affected your memory skills…"

"How can I fix this, then?" Hun's arms opened a bit.

"Simple: sleep and get back in that world." The man nodded. "You will surely find a way to remember more…"

"Ah… then, I'm ready for it." Hun nodded, while frowning a bit. "I can't get out of this Shrine, if I remember things this poorly!" His head turned towards each twin. "Where can I sleep?"

"The Room of Sleep is perfect for that!" Eri nodded, while smiling. "We will take you"

"What about the ceremony?" Emi's head turned towards her twin sister, while bending forward. "We can't"

"A Master's order can twist the ceremony, whenever he or she finds it opportune…" Eri's head rose, as her eyes closed. "Therefore, the ceremony is now cancelled and probably postponed until the Master is ready to have one." Her eyes opened a bit. "I'm a bit surprised you didn't know this… it's something crucially important to know."

"You say that, just because you lost the argument before." Emi snorted, frowning a bit.

"What argument?!" Eri bended forward, while frowning. "We never had any argument in the first place! It's just you and your exaggerated ideas!"

"Exaggerated is this behavior of winning at all costs you have!" Emi growled. "When you will grow up, Eri?! When you"

"STOP IT!" Chie rushed in between them, as her hand picked each a twin's hand. "We are going to have a discussion about this, later on…" Her head turned towards each twin.

"N-no, please!" Eri's eyebrows went up, as her mouth opened wide. "I-I didn't wanted to start a quarrel! I-I wanted to hug my sister, in fact!"

"Me too!" Emi's eyes went a bit watery. "W-we promise to be gentler with each other!"

"Wait, we ARE gentler to each other!" Eri tilted to her right. "I would never attack you in a million years!"

Emi snorted, as she tilted to her left.

"… not even in a moment like this, you want to admit…?" Her eyelids lowered to the middle, as her mouth formed a ^. "Come on, Eri…"

"Wh-why are you attacking me?!" Eri frowned. "Seriously, how many times I really"

Chie pulled the twins with her, as she sighed deeply and lowered her head.

"S-sis, I-I wasn't attacking Emi!" Eri pulled a bit to the left. "I-I was just trying to bring in a normal discussion…!"

"I-I just wanted to make Eri realize her own mistakes…!" Emi sniffed loudly. "I-I can't leave my own sister in trouble…!"

The three girls kept walking, leaving the crowd behind. Mr. StickPick rose his stick for a moment.

"Kids those days… they really need a spanking or two, sometimes." His head shook.

"I don't know about that…" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head, while his eyes closed. "I mean, it might be hard for them to understand what's right or wrong at such young age..."

"That's why they should listen carefully to what Chie will say to them… as well, as receiving some spankings!" The man turned towards Kelly. "Kelly, will you bring the Master to the Room of Sleep?"

"Absooooolutelyyyyy!" Kelly smiled widely, while closing her eyes and starting to dance in place. "I'm sooo happy to briiiiing the Master with meeeee!"

She began jumping away from the altar, as part of the crowd walked behind its now two sides. Hun smiled, as he began walking forward. Fara immediately went on his right side, walking along with him.

 _Have a good sleep, Master!_

 _Good luck, Master Hun!_

 _If any Demon Squid appears, we will kick them out!_

Hun nodded, while turning his head around: his right hand waved in front of several Inkling and some Stingling adults.

"Kelly, can I come with my big bro?" Fara's eyes closed, as she smiled widely.

"No, no…" Kelly's mouth downturned slightly, as her head shook. "You might forget more than you want!"

"Ah, right…" Fara's eyes opened, as her mouth downturned a bit. "… but I feel bad for leaving Hun alone."

"Don't worry…" Hun's right hand petted Fara's head. "I'll be fine… I mean, I did passed through this world!" He nodded. "I think I could do it again… … maybe." He grins, while closing his eyes, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side.

"Then, me and Kelly will wait for your return!" Fara jumped, with her arms stretching upwards.

"While drawing something down, together!" Kelly danced while walking, for a moment. "It's tons of fun, Master Fara!"

"Yes, I did drew something a while ago!" Fara's eyes sparkled, as her hands clasped together. "I'm going to draw the house where me and my brother lived!"

"Ooooooh, I can't wait to see that drawing!" Kelly clapped loudly. "I can even teach you some little tricks about structure, if you want!"

"Please, do!" Fara nodded. "Drawing is so fun! Even singing and dancing!"

Hun smiled.

"I'm glad you are learning something new… and even making new friends."

"Aaaah, have you seen how much time Master Fara passes with my little brother?!" Kelly giggled. "She even tried to talk like him!"

Fara blushes a lot, as her eyes expanded.

"Oh… ehm… I-I don't remember much about this…" Hun sighed, as his mouth downturned. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? You will remember everything in a jiffy and we will all dance together!" Kelly stopped, as she began spinning for a moment. "Heeeere it iiiiis! The Rooooooom of Sleeeeeep!"

"Ok!" Hun turned to his right, watching his sister. "Please, be careful during my absence… ok?" His head went on the top of her head, giving it a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon!"

"Ronf! Huh?" The man, who was sleeping near the shoji, opened his eyes. "… Master Hun? How did you get here?"

"How did I…?" Hun's head tilted to his right, watching the man. "… eh?"

The man yawned loudly.

"Don't mind that question…" His right wrist clenched his right eye. "… although, I don't think I heard you getting out of the room…"

"Eh?!" Hun's eyes expanded. "Did I… really walked out from here?" His head pointed the shoji.

"Cousin Anton!" Kelly moved towards the man, while jumping. "Master Hun needs to sleep so badly… open the shoji, pretty pleeeaassee!" Her hands clasped.

"Ah, sure thing…" Anton walked in front of the shoji, opening it. "There. You can enter now…"

"Alright!" Hun walked inside the room, turning behind and waving his right hand. "Have fun drawing, Fara! See you later too, Kelly!"

"Byyyeeee!" Both girls waved their hands towards Hun.

Anton yawned loudly, as he closed back the shoji, walking in front of the wall to the right and rested his back on it.

"Tee hee hee!" Kelly turned behind, smiling and closing her eyes at Fara. "Master Fara, are you ready to draw?!"

"Don't even question it!" Fara nodded. "Let's go drawing!"

"Yay!" Kelly passed the little girl, as she began dancing and walking forward.

"… actually, I want to bring Skippy with me too." Fara's mouth downturned a bit. "He must be very sad to be left alone…"

"Sure!" Kelly turned behind. "All I need to do is to get in your room and leave down a Teleporter paper! This time, I will not add anything fancy on it…" Sweat jumped out from Kelly's head, as she chuckled. "That whole experience was… enough, I would say!"

"Yes… something I will not think about it too much." Her head lowered. "I never was this scared, before…"

"Aaaawww…" Kelly's mouth downturned, as she began walking in place. "… the scary part will never happen again, Master! I sooo promise that!"

Fara's head rose back up.

"Well… let's stop chatting then." She nodded. "I need to see Skippy and pet him, while we reach the Shrine together… with me on his side, Skippy will like this place even more than the room!" She smiled a bit.

"Ookie, dookie!" Kelly turned behind. "I'm going back in the same room we were before…!"

The girl sprinted, while singing some words.

"Wait! Wait!" Fara sprinted, as her eyebrows went up. "You are way too fast for me!"

Kelly slowed down, as her shoulders turned to her right.

"Do not give up!" Kelly's eyes were closed, as her mouth formed a large, upside down 3. "Come on, Master! You can do it!"

"Uff… aaah!" Fara panted, as her mouth downturned. "Soo hard to keep up…"

"Hey, that's not bad!" Kelly was walking. "Since we are almost near, you can just walk…"

"I-I can do this… I'm seeing if I can do this!" Fara panted even louder.

"It's that shoji over there!" Her right forefinger pointed at it. "I'm rushing now, to get it open for you!" She sprinted.

Kelly immediately slowed down, as her hands reached the shoji and opened it. She walked inside, as her head turned around while smiling.

"Well… the room is free to be used!" She turned behind, with her arms pointing at Fara. "I'm going now!"

Fara panted loudly, as she bended forward and rested her hands on her knees.

"Buh-bye, Master!" Her right hand waved left and right.

ZIP!

Kelly's eyes were closed, as her mouth formed a small 3: she was slowly spinning, with her arms stretching downwards and on her sides, surrounded by a green background and wind.

" _Remember, remember, remember, remember…_ " Her tentacles were waving gently.

ZIP!

Her feet landed on the floor. A loud squeak came from her behind: she turned, watching Skippy's head retreating inside his shell.

"Aaaaawwww!" Kelly's eyes sparkled, as her hands went on her mouth. "Master Fara is sooo lucky…! You are the cutest pet I have ever seen!" She walked closer. "Your squeaks are sooo adorable too!" Her right hand went over Skippy's shell.

Her hand rested on his shell, as she began petting it. Skippy cried.

"Wh-why are you crying…?" Kelly's mouth downturned. "Don't you like me?"

Skippy squeaked slowly…

"… ok, ok, little fella!" Kelly smiled, as she took some steps backwards. "I'll bring Fara to you!" Her eyes closed, as her arms rose up in the air.

From her hands, a pile of papers and a brush respectively appeared on each hand.

"I'll be so fast" Her arms lowered, as her head slowly pointed at the pile of papers. "you wouldn't even-AH!" Her eyes expanded.

Papers were gliding over the floor, slowly falling on it, while the brush flew near the bed. The girl bended down, as her left hand kept picking up papers and putting them each on her right one. Her left hand stopped, hovering about a paper depicting Aga…

 _Kelly, I'm sorry for that… I should had warned you in advance._

Her head rose upwards, before falling back down.

"Who's this woman?" Her mouth opened wide, as her left hand picked up the paper and her legs stretched upwards.

 _She knows where Mirii is…_

"… uh?" Her head rose, as Kelly watches the ceiling. "Why are you saying this?"

 _It's about the Master, Kelly… Master Hun. He keeps talking in his sleep._

"HUH?!" Her irises shrunk. "Is he alright?!" Her mouth downturned.

 _He keeps moving around… he keeps mentioning her name._

"… Master Hun wants to see Mirii?" Kelly's head lowered, watching the paper.

 _It seems to be the case. Her presence might calm him down, so he can restore his memory skills…_

"Ooooh, I seee!" Kelly nodded. "Those two love each other! I bet that even Mirii really wants to hug hug him!" She giggled, as her eyes closed.

 _That woman is reported to be the one who last saw Mirii… you must find her and let_

"I can just appear in the same area where Mirii is!" Kelly began dancing in place. "Thaaaaat is one of myyyy skiiiillss…!"

 _Unfortunately, it's not that easy to do anymore…_

Kelly stopped, standing perfectly still and keeping her expression.

 _Demon Squids are coming more around this building… they must have learned about the two Masters' presence!_

"And with them away, we can easily dominate this place!"

"EEEP!" Kelly jumped while twisting behind.

A small, Inkling girl with her tentacles tied in two ponytails, was snickering loudly with her fists on her sides: her ears were pointer than Kelly's, as she was wearing a dark-red hat, a short-sleeved shirt depicting large Squid tentacles coming from waves and short-sleeved jeans. Her feet were wearing light-yellow shoes, as they were floating above the floor.

"Long time no see…" The girl's eyes squeezed a bit. "… **dancy**." She grinned.

"Yo-you?!" Kelly took some steps backwards, as her hands let down all her papers and went on her mouth. "N-no way…!"

The girl laughed loudly, pointing her head towards the ceiling. Quickly, she floated a bit forward.

"Eh eh eh, that expression of fear and desperation… just the one I wanted to see!" Her eyes closed. "Although, I preferred more seeing you spinning in that vortex…"

"Vortex…?" Kelly bended a bit down, as she trembles a bit.

"Ah right… like your Masters, you are coming from the old waters… eh eh eh!" Her head lowered to her bottom-left corner, before raising it back up. "I meant that disaster your own image caused in her desert world!"

"Yo-you were watching?!" Kelly frowned.

"Watching…?" The girl bended forward, as her right thumb pointed at her chest. "I was the one who did the mischief! The one who opened your friend's own eyes!"

Kelly screamed loudly.

"Th-that's so brutal!" Her tentacles stretched upwards. "Did you know that one of your friends"

"Got cancelled? Pffff… that big loser!" Her head turned to her top-right corner, as her arms folded and her cheeks puffed. "He wanted to step on our heads… he was thinking way too big for his own good!" Her head lowered, as she grinned widely. "Even with that weapon on his tentacles, we would had prepared a little surprise for his return in the sweeter waters… eh eh eh!"

A single sweat formed on Kelly's left side of her head, as her mouth opened slightly and her irises shrunk.

 _So, the voices were true…! **You Demon Squids are living inside the sweeter waters**!_

"… **I wouldn't say living** … eh eh eh! Ah ah ah!" Her head shook. "But enough chit-chatting!" The girl rose upwards even more. "Let's get to the more fun stuff! Eeeeh eh eh… the real fun!"

"Wh-why not just get back home and dance your own music there?" Kelly bended forward, while frowning. "I-I don't like your fun…"

"I AM at home… and you are the guest!" Her right forefinger pointed at Kelly. "A guest who's about to taste how sweet are those waters!"

Kelly swallowed silently, as sweat covered her head. Skippy kept squeaking…

 _Your plans are ruined! The Shrine will soon know about your presence… you are finished!_

"Oooooh, shut up!" Her right hand went on her forehead. "You will do absolutely nothing, just like usual! Didn't you get it yet that you have no business in the sweeter waters?! You will be all alone, without any protections!"

 _We have real Masters on our sides…_

"Really…?" Her right eyebrow rose. "… I'm only seeing a Super Scared Sea Snail and a just as much girl!" Her right middle finger and thumb snapped.

…

"You kicked her out?!" Kelly bended forward.

"Yes… why the surprise?" The girl's eyes closed, as her eyebrows went up and her shoulders shrugged. "I mean, were you really surprised? Ha ha ha, haaa… what a fool you still are!" She grinned. "You might even think we are still friends…"

"No! I will never believe you, again!" Kelly frowned a lot. "Leave me alone, now… please!"

"Without letting you taste the sweeter waters, first? Eh eh eh eh…!" Her arms stretched towards Kelly, as she showed her palms. "I'm going to give you a nice makeover, which will prevent you from seeing your precious Shrine, ever again…!"

Wooo-wooo-wooo…

Black smoke was coming from her hands, as the whole room turned red. Dark-purple rings surrounded Kelly. The girl bended down, as her teeth gritted and her face was frowning a lot.

"KKYYYYAAAAAAAAHH!" Her head rose back, as arms opened and her fists clenched.

The ring grew into a cocoon! Kelly's screams were coming out from it. The other girl began laughing loudly.


	346. The sweeter waters' HQ - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

…

…

…

 _Groan… ugh… ..._

 _… ach, that wasn't really a good sleep… especially with that nightmare, I can't even remember that well. Well… it's a good thing I don't! Ih ih!_

 _Huh? Wait a minute… this is not my Sleepy-sleep clothing I usually wear! Nor a kimono… I'm sure of that! With this darkness, I can't really see much… then I'm gooiiinngg to briiight the roooom!_

SNAP!

 _… eh?_

SNAP!

 _EH?!_

SNAP! SNAP!

 _… hey, I just did the brightening magic! Why it's not working?! … oooooohh… I know why that's like that…! Tee hee hee, it must be my dad pulling another one of his pranks!_

"Alright, daddy… let me see which clothes I'm wearing!"

 _…_

"Daddy? Heeeelloooo?"

 _…_

"D-Daddy? Daddy…? I-I hate darkness, you know… I-I'm getting very scared of it…!"

 _… no, this is too weird… I-I know! In those cases, I'll just appear in another place!_

 _Ehm… … AH! I-I'm not leaving this room at all! Wh-what's this?!_

 _Ok, ok, ok… I-I'll try reaching for the shoji! Easy easy, now… … come on… th-there must be a shoji somewhere near those walls…_

Clic.

"KYYAAAH!"

A bed was standing in front of Kelly.

" _… hmm? Isn't this one of sweeter waters' type of rooms? … why I have this feeling that something baaad is happening right now? Uhm… now that I look better around here… this room is a bit too small than those I remember. Is this a kid's room? Tee hee hee…! Then, I should really look forward to find the toys and play with them for a little while! I'm sure the kid wouldn't be mad or anything… it's not like I would ever ste-AAH!_ "

Kelly was looking herself through a mirror: she was wearing an opened light-black jacket, showing a buttoned-up white shirt. Her mouth opened wide.

" _… is that… **me**?!_ " She bended forward, as her hands went on a desk.

She kept looking at the mirror for at least 5 seconds: her eyes blinked, as her posture lifted and her hands left the desk. Her head slowly lowered: she was wearing a medium-sleeved black dress and a pair of black, business heels.

" _… what's up with this wear…?_ " Her head returned upwards. " _My face… I look so much like my mother! As if I'm older… … EH?!_ " Her hands went on her mouth, as she bended backwards a bit and her irises shrunk, with her left eye twitching. "O-older?! M-me?!" Her face went paler.

The woman turned her shoulders left and right, while her knees bended down. Sweat was jumping out from her head, as she began walking a bit backwards.

"No, no, no, AH!" She fell on the bed, as her arms opened wide. "AAAAH, I'M STILL IN A NIGHTMAAAARREEE!" Her teeth gritted.

She began breathing loudly, as sweat covered her face.

"Enf, enf, enf… come on, me… wake up! WAKE UP!" Her eyes squeezed, as her mouth formed a ^. "Pleeeaasseee… …"

Her eyes opened: she stands up, walking towards the mirror. Her eyebrows went up, her mouth downturned and her eyes went a bit watery.

" _S-still nothing…! This nightmare is the WORST!_ " Her head shook quickly, as her arms folded below her chest. " _What can I do now?! I-I'm not ready to be an adult…! I-I want to enjoy my childhood as much as possible, before raising to the next level!_ "

She bended forward, as she moaned and lowered her head.

" _Come oooonn, me… wake. Up. Now._ " Her mouth was waving.

She sniffed loudly.

" _… sigh… this nightmare really feels so airtight… … I wonder if I can turn it into a good dream?_ " Her head rose back. " _For some reason, I do really feel in control of this nightmare… aside from waking up from it!_ " She lifted her posture, as her mouth opened a bit. " _If that's true… could I do whatever I want? Like… dance!_ " She smiled widely. " _Ooooh, now we are talking! I love dancing sooo much…_ " Her eyes closed. " _I'm going to do it right now!_ "

The woman began moving her arms around, crossing and uncrossing her legs followed by heel noises made in succession.

" _Yay… I was right! I can still dance like usual!_ " Her eyes opened. " _… actually, I feel a bit stiffer than usual… but it's still better than nothing! Tee hee hee!_ "

Kelly stopped, as she turned once again towards the mirror.

" _Ih ih ih… this nightmare isn't much like one, as I thought it would be!_ " She smiled widely. " _I do have a greater control over it than usual… sooo sweet! Then, might as well turn this nightmare into a nice, charming dream!_ "

She turned behind.

" _First things first… I will get back to my normal self!_ " She nodded. " _All I have to do is to think about it…_ " Her eyes closed. " _Uhm… yes… I can see myself shrinking… the clothes are getting as big as sheets… … done!_ " Her eyes opened.

Her sight tracked down a closed window. Her smile gradually faded into a neutral mouth.

" _… did I changed?_ " She twisted behind, watching the mirror. " _Oh? I look the same as before!_ "

Her cheeks puffed, as her eyebrows went down.

" _Uff… this nightmare is a bit of a brat, isn't it?!_ " Her arms folded. " _Well, at least I can dance as I wish… I could even draw if I want it to… …_ " Her eyes expanded a bit, as her irises shrunk slightly. " _… what if the key is to draw?! I could get out of this nightmare in a jiffy!_ " Her smile expanded widely.

She turned around, watching a closet, a drawer near the entrance door, a closed laptop on the desk… the woman rushed near the drawer, opening the top one and finding blue, yellow and red folders rested horizontally: each had a tag depicting words. Kelly groaned, as she closed it.

Bending down, she opened the second drawer and below in succession, finding different types of female clothes. Closing down the lowest drawer, she turned towards the closet: she jumped on the bed, crawling on it and standing back up on the floor's other side. Her hands pulled the closet handles, seeing nothing but clothes and boxes depicting each a device.

" _Sigh… is it even possible that this room doesn't have one paper and one pencil?!_ " Her downturned mouth rose a bit, as her eyebrows went up. " _… tee hee hee, this nightmare wants me to play Treasure Hunt first?!_ " Her eyes closed, as she smiled. " _Ooooh, I like the idea sooo much…_ " She clapped twice, quickly. " _It's a bit too simple requesting it with my mind, after all… this one feels more fascinating!_ " Her eyes sparkled. " _Alright! I'm in!_ " She turned behind. " _Where could I find a paper and a pencil…?!_ "

Her head turned around… until her sight rested on the entrance door.

" _… ih ih iih…_ " Her eyelids lowered to the middle. " _Out of thiiiiis rooooom, I'll goooooo…!_ "


	347. The sweeter waters' HQ - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Clac!

The woman walked out from the door, going to the right.

" _Now… if I was a paper, where I would be?_ " Her hands were down, clasped together, as her head and irises rose a bit. " _Uhm… I would beeee… maybe in some place where Squids need to write?_ " She smiled. " _It must be just that!_ " Her head lowered back, as her smiling mouth opened and her eyes closed. " _I need to ask someone around aaanndd…_ " She spun counter-clockwise, with her arms wide open. " _… yattaaa! I'm sooo out of here!_ "

Her eyes opened: an Inkling man was walking from the distance, in the opposite direction. His eyes immediately went on the woman: he blushes a bit.

" _I'll start by asking that gentle-looking mister!_ " Her right hand rose, waving it sideways, as she bended slightly forward. "Excuse meee, mister!" She giggled, as she sprinted forward.

The man stopped, smiling, as his right hand went on the right wall and his left hand went inside his pants' left pocket.

"Whoa, whoa, there… don't rush." His eyes closed. "You might trip over…"

"Oh?" Kelly stopped in front of him, as her mouth opened and her hands clasped on her stomach. "How would I trip?"

The man chuckled, as his eyes opened to the middle.

"Say, are you a new recruitment around here…?" His hands adjusted his black tie. "I have seen many faces in the HQ…"

"HQ…?" Her downturned eyebrows rose. "… what's a HQ?"

"Ha ha ha!" The man grinned, as his eyes closed. "Yep, you must be new! HQ is the pro way of saying Headquarters."

"Headquarters… … _so, this nightmare is based around the Master's sweeter waters home? That's so odd… or perhaps, it's more the fact I don't really hate this place at all!_ " Her eyes closed, as her hands went behind her back, while smiling.

"What's your name?" The man's hands went inside his pockets.

"I'm Kelly!" She spun clockwise, while giggling. "And you?"

"… Tom." His right eyebrow rose. "Are you happy to work in the Headquarters?" He smiled, as his eyebrows lowered slightly.

"Ooooh, but I don't work in here at all!" Kelly bended forward, keeping her face expression and putting her hands on her back. "Tee hee hee!"

"Yo-you don't?!" Sweat covered his forehead, as he bended slightly forward and his arms went backwards a bit.

"What would be the point of having a job inside a nightmare?" Kelly laughed loudly. "I mean, it's just a mind work I have!"

"… eh?!" The man's irises shrunk.

"Now, Mr. Tom…" Her hands clasped together, as her eyes sparkled and her mouth formed a small 3. "Do you know where I could find a paper and a pencil? I sooo want to draw down an exit door, so I can escape this nightmare and wake up!" Her eyes closed. "I have to attend this ceremony where I'm awarded with even more powers to use, from the Master!"

"… ehm… well…" The man slowly walked backwards, as his eyes closed, his teeth gritted and more sweat covered his face. "… I'm not sure, actually… I-I mean, it could be anywhere, really… I-I guess"

"Wait, are you walking away from me…?" Kelly's mouth opened wide.

"Unfortunately…" The man sighed, as sweat was falling from his face. "I have lots of papers to print and send, sooo… that's"

"Don't go!" Kelly rushed, latching her hands on Tom's left hand, as her eyes went a bit watery and her mouth formed a small ^. "I don't know this place… an-and I'm all alone…!"

The man's face blushed a lot, as his mouth opened and his irises shrunk a bit.

" _… her face…_ "

His eyes were seeing Kelly, surrounded by sparkles in a pink-yellow background, as her cheeks were very slightly blushing.

" _… gghhh…_ " His face turned bright red.

"I-I need your help…" Kelly's eyes sparkled. "… please…"

His left eye was twitching, as his body was a bit shaking.

" _Oh m-my turfing turfness… she… sheee…!_ "

Ink flew out from his nose, as his right hand immediately covered it.

"… you want a paper and a pencil…?" His right hand rubbed once on his pants' right side, as the hand went over Kelly's hands. "You can get all the papers and pencils of this world." He nodded. "I promise…"

Kelly's smiling mouth opened wide: her hands left his hands, as her arms wrapped around Tom.

"Thank yyyooooouuuuuu!" Her eyes closed. "You are my best, best friend in this nightmare!" Her head rested on his chest.

The man smiled, as his left hand went behind her neck, petting her smaller tentacles for 2 seconds.

"Then, what we are waiting for?!" Kelly lifted her posture, with her hands still on the man's sides. "Let's goooo!" Her right fist went towards the ceiling.

"Ha ha ha, sure sure!" The man nodded.

Kelly passed the man, stopping and turning behind him with her hands behind her back.

" _… she might act a bit too childishly for my tastes…_ " He turned behind, with his hands inside his pockets, as he began walking. " _… but I'm sure I can fix that. Her ears are listening to me, after all… … she looks so gorgeous… I can't throw this opportunity away!_ "

His head lowered to the bottom-left corner.

" _This time, for the holidays, I'll come back with a real girlfriend to show to my parents and relatives… ha!_ " He grins widely, as his eyes closed. " _Who's going to be the Casanova loser now?! Surely it's not me anymore… I'm the Casanova Winner, in fact!_ "

His eyes opened, watching Kelly walking on his right: she smiled back at him.

" _Uhm… if I give her the paper and pencil already, she might decide to run back in her imaginative world. I did promise her to give those things…_ " His eyelids lowered to the middle. " _… but she doesn't seem impatient or in a hurry. Instead, her ears seem so open to my voice… eh eh eh…_ "

"Kelly, isn't?" Tom's head turned forward, as his hands went inside his pockets, shrugging slightly.

"Uhm?" Kelly's mouth rose a bit, as her head tilted to her right slightly.

"I was thinking… are you hungry?" His head turned towards the woman. "Do you want to eat something delicious?"

"Ooooooh, yes yes yes!" Kelly's fists went up and down, as her smile grew and her eyes sparkled. "Even if this is a nightmare, I can't refuse the sweeter waters' delicious food!"

"Sweeter waters…?" The man's head rose, as his mouth left open a bit.

"Hmm-hmm!" Kelly nodded twice. "This is how we call your lands!" She giggled. "Although, it would be pointless using that name… after all, this is a nightmare and you are an imaginative Squid I'm probably coming up with in my mind! I bet even the food is something I'm coming up with… ooooh, how I wish it was all real!"

The woman sighed, as she stared at the ceiling: a sweat drop appears on the man's right side of his head, as his eyes expanded a bit.

" _… this looks more complicated than I previously thought._ " His mouth flattened. " _I hope I can truly help her out…_ "


	348. The sweeter waters' HQ - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Oooooohhh…!" Kelly's eyes opened wide, sparkling, as her mouth opened wide while forming a small 3.

She was sitting on a wooden chair, with her hands on her legs: her head kept turning around, watching adult Inklings sitting behind lucid stone tables, either looking down on their devices, chatting with each other, drinking from a coffee cup or standing up from their seats. An old Inkling man was turning his newspaper's page, lowering it down for a moment.

An old Inkling man was putting a coffee cup on a small plate, which was resting on the wooden counter: a male Sea Urchin took it with his left thumb and forefinger, while sitting on a black counter chair.

"Aaaaah!" Kelly's shoulders turned instantly left and right, several times, as her eyes sparkled and her 3-shaped mouth expanded a bit. "This place looks soooo nice…!"

"Eh eh…" Tom was sitting on a wooden chair, with his right arm resting on its top-right side, while slightly stretching on it and lowering his eyes to the middle, as he smiled a bit. "Not for nothing this cafe is considered one of the best of the city."

"City…?" Kelly's head returned forward, lowering her hands on her legs and opening her mouth for a moment. "So, this nightmare even included one…?"

The man laughed, with his eyes closed for the moment.

"You sure have a creative manner of speech…" His irises went to his left. " _She keeps calling this whole moment a nightmare… that might hurt my chances in the long run._ " His left fist clenched. " _Let see if I can change her views on this situation…_ "

The woman's head tilted to her right, as her irises went up and her left forefinger rested on her left cheek.

"I remember visiting one of those places, during my sweeter waters' trip…" She resumed her previous pose, smiling a bit. "We have to wait for a waiter to come near us, right?" Her eyes closed.

The man's mouth flattened.

"… right on, Kelly!" He nodded, smiling. " _Wh-what kind of question is that?! Did she ever visited a cafe in the first place?!_ " His irises shrunk a bit. " _This woman is really beyond un-normal… … she did said that she didn't had any jobs in here… what kind of role is she running in here, then?_ "

"There he is!" Kelly's hands flattened together, smiling widely and closing her eyes. "Mr. waiter! Please come in here!"

An Inkling man stopped in between the two: his right hand put two menus on the table.

"Please call me when you want to place an order…" The waiter's head was looking at Kelly, as his right eye winked.

"Tee hee hee!" Kelly's posture lifted, as she bowed a bit. "We will be as fast as a ninja, mister!" Her right hand went near her right cheek, as her right eye closed and her right forefinger stretched forward. "And as swift as a paintbrush!"

The waiter's eyes expanded a bit, as his irises shrunk and his eyebrows lowered slightly. He turned behind, as he walked forward: his head turned to his left, as he watches Tom with the same expression. The man's irises were pointed to the top-left corner, before returning to the middle, as his mouth was waving a bit.

" _… that guy must think I'm as childish as her!_ " A sweat drop appeared on his head's right side. " _That's it, no more nice Tom: I'm gonna ask the ink out of her_ "

"Uuuuuh, look at all those delicious treats!" Kelly was holding her menu, as her irises were moving slowly left and right. "Frosty Sea Cake Slice… Gelato Split… Beachy Peachy Mix… ooooh?!" Her smile expanded, as her hands moved the menu a bit away from her face, while her posture lifted. "Steamed Bun Special?! I want it, I want it, I want it!" Her hands put her menu on the table, as each hand landed on one cheek. "Steamed Bun from the sweeter waters…!" She smiled widely, opening her mouth, shrinking and lifting her irises. "Aaaahh…!" A bit of saliva came from her mouth's bottom-right corner.

Several sweat drops appeared behind Tom's head.

" _… asking the ink out of her…? I think this needs something even more drastic…_ " He stands up, as his hands went on the table. "Kelly, mind if we leave the cafe for a moment?"

"Leave?! Wh-why?!" Kelly's mouth opened wide. "I-I was looking so forward to"

"We will come back, don't worry…" His head lowered to his right. "I need to talk to you… privately."

"Eh?!" She blushes a bit. "Pruh-privately…?!" Her irises shrunk.

"Ye-yeah…" His head repointed at the woman, as he blushes a bit. "It's something others shouldn't hear… and it's for your own good too."

"Oooh…" Kelly's eyes blinked. "… this nightmare is getting weird…" She whispered. "… ok!" She nodded, while smiling and closing her eyes. "Where we go?" She stands up.

"In my room: it's not too far from here." Tom nodded, while smiling.

"Alrighty!" Kelly walked towards the man, while tilting left and right and lowering her hands to the middle. "Do you have a paper and a pencil in there too?"

"Er…" A sweat drop appears on his head's right side, as his eyelids lowered to the middle. " _Darn it! I forgot that part! Nnnhh… I-I can't say a lie about that: there is a paper and a pen on my desk!_ " His eyes closed. "Yes, yes… but I still want to"

"Yaayy!" The woman's mouth formed a 3, as her hands took Tom's right arm and her eyes sparkled. "Then, I can get out of this nightmare in a jiffy!" Her eyes closed. "Tee hee hee!"

Tom's eyes opened to the middle, while blushing and staring back at Kelly, as his mouth downturned.

" _This is not normal… but I can't give up this easily!_ " He turned to his left, frowning a bit. " _The reward is going to be massive… I just need to keep fighting for it!_ "

The two Inklings began walking forward.


	349. The sweeter waters' HQ - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"There it iiiiss!" Kelly's eyes closed while smiling widely and pointing her right forefinger at a paper resting on a desk.

The woman sprinted towards the desk, as she grinned widely and putting her hands in front of her mouth, while her eyes were sparkling and staring at the paper and the pen.

"Easy there, now!" Tom pushed the door back, closing it. "Before even thinking of"

"Tee hee hee!" Her right hand picked up the pen, as she bended on her knees. "It might not be a pencil, but it will still do it!"

"Stop it!" The man frowned, walking towards the woman. "Why do you have this giant urge of"

Kelly began drawing rapidly on the paper, forming a door.

"Groan…" The man stopped on the woman's left side, watching her hand drawing the door, as his eyelids lowered to the middle and his shoulders went down. "… you just wanted to draw a door?"

Kelly giggled, raising upwards and closing her eyes.

"Done, done!" Her right hand grasped the pen.

"Huh…" Tom bended forward, moving his head closer to the paper. "That's not bad, I have to"

POOF!

"WHAT THE?!" His eyes expanded, as he jumped and lifted his posture.

"Yuppie!" Kelly's hands grasped, near her right cheek, as her head tilted in the same direction.

A door was standing in front of her.

"The door I was looking for!" She jumped forward, stopping in front of it. "I'll get out of this nightmare, at last!" She turned behind, waving her left hand towards the man, while her right hand grabbed the door handle. "Bye bye, Mr. Tom! Thank you for all your help!"

She pushed the door.

"Hu-huh?!" His hands rubbed his eyes. "… HUH?!"

The woman turned behind, passing through the door… stopping in front of a closet.

"… eh?" Her eyes formed each, a small white-filled circle. "I… I didn't get out of this nightmare?"

Her mouth stood wide open, keeping her expression. The man's face went paler, as his shoulders rose and his knees were bended.

"… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kelly's hands went on cheeks, leaving the pen flying up in the air. "THIS IS NOT A NIGHTMAAAAARREEEEE!"

Tuc!

The pen impacted on her head, before falling towards the ground. She turned behind, walking in place, as her eyes went watery.

"Wh-what happened to meeee?!" She sniffed. "Wh-why I'm this old?! WHHYYY?!"

"EH?! Wh-what are you talking about?!" The man jumped backwards, as his face went even paler. "Wh-what's even going on, all the sudden?!"

"No no no NO NOOOO!" Her lowered head was shaking, as tears were flying away from her eyes. "I-I want to return into my normal self! I WANT TO RETURN INTO MY NORMAL SEEELLFFF!" She dived on the bed. "Buuueeehh! Sniff sniff!" Her head faced the bed, as her legs kept kicking it.

Tom walked backwards, with his back going against the wall. His irises were shrunk, his left eye was twitching, his mouth a bit rose and open, his forehead was covered in sweat…

" _…_ _she… made a door appear out of nowhere… she realized that this isn't a nightmare… and she stated t-to be YOUNG?! WHAT THE TURF?!_ "

His mouth opened a bit more, while trembling. Kelly was crying loudly, still keeping her head on the bed.

" _…_ _she is crying like a child too… … m-maybe I'm the one who's in a nightmare… a-a terrible one too! Like, what kind of drink did I took?!_ " He sighed loudly. " _… might as well delve into this, before I will really lose my mind._ "

The man lifted the posture, as he took two steps forward.

"Hey, Kelly… ehm…" His eyebrows went up. "Mind if you let me know about this…?"

"Buueeeehh! Sniff sniff!" Her head turned to her right. "Mr. Tom… I-I must get back inside the Shrine…"

"Shrine?!" His eyebrows lowered. "You mean that spa?! You can't get there, unless you have a permission!"

"I-I just need to draw the temple…" Her arms stretched, with her hands pushing the bed, as her face frowned, while tears were standing below her eyes. "I-I'll jump right into the paper and get back in there…" She nodded. "I'm sure the others will help me out..."

"You can jump inside a paper…?" Tom's head shook. "How?! Th-that doesn't make any sense!" His arms opened forward. "How does a piece of paper"

The woman stands up in a jump, returning towards the desk.

"… ehm…" A sweat drop appears on the man's left side of his head. "I-I didn't wanted to offend you or anything…"

"No, no… don't worry." Kelly's head turned to her right, with her irises lowering and resting their sight on the pen on the floor. "You are a mortal… it's normal you wouldn't believe this." She walked towards it.

"Yo-you called me mortal?!" His irises shrunk a bit, as his mouth opened wide. "Th-then, what are you exactly…?! A superior kind of Squid?!"

"I'm a Shrine citizen, in short words…" Kelly bended down, picking the pen with her right hand before raising back up. "Unlike mortals, I have unique powers!" She turned behind, walking towards the desk. "In my case, I can draw elements and make them appear in real life!"

"… th-that's an awesome power!" Tom smiled widely. "I wish I could have something like that…"

"Aaaah, but it's not always possible to do that… in this case it seems to be, however." Her left hand took off the paper depicting a door, as her right hand began drawing on the white one below. "In any case, Mr. Tom… you must promise me to not tell anything about this to anyone else."

"Ye-yeah, you can count on that…!" Tom grinned, while closing his eyes. "I don't want to have any businesses with you Shrine people… nor with any dangerous affairs too!"

"Ooooh, don't say it like that…" Kelly giggled. "I'm not that mean… in fact, I still want to be your friend for what you did to me so far!" Her head turned to her left, while smiling and closing her eyes. "Without you, things would have been much more difficult… I wasn't even aware that this wasn't a nightmare at all!"

"Eh eh…" Tom blushes a bit. " _Sigh… I guess I have to search for another woman… no doubt about it._ " His head rose, turning to his right. " _Actually, I shouldn't focus on that… for now._ " He frowned a bit. " _This girl seems in trouble… and after all the shenanigans I went through, there is no way I'm throwing away all that energy spent!_ "

His right fist rose.

" _I'm going to bring Kelly back home, before getting back to being a simple Agent!_ " He nodded.


	350. The sweeter waters' HQ - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Theeere!" Kelly's hands were holding a paper depicting the Shrine. "Now I can get back home!"

She bended down, putting the paper on the floor. Tom's back was leaning against the wall, while folding his arms and raising his mouth.

"So, you said you can jump inside that paper…"

"You can do the same, actually!" Her head turned towards the man, as her smiling mouth opened and her eyes closed.

"Really?!" The man went away from the wall, with his shoulders high, his fists clenching, his knees bending a bit, while some sweat jumped out from his head. "W-wow! That's incredible!"

"Tee hee hee!" Kelly returned her head forward, while simply smiling and opening her eyes. "This is one of my favorite powers, actually… and it's also failure-proof, since paper magic always works!"

She took two steps backwards.

"Eh eh! I wonder how my friends will react, when they will see me…" Her eyes closed. "I'm sure they want to see me back to my younger self as much as I do!"

She sprinted slowly, as she jumped high: in midair, she turned into a Squid and aimed her head towards the paper.

BONK!

"Yeouch!" Kelly rolled forward, slamming against the bed.

"OH NO!" Tom rushed towards the Squid, as he bended down. "Are you fine?!"

The Squid's eyes turned into each a spiral, turning inwards. A head bump formed on her head's left side, as several young Kelly's were dancing in place, while rotating around her head.

"Coo-cooo… coo-cooo…"

" _That bump was really loud too!_ " His hands picked her, putting Kelly on the bed. "Hang in there!" He turned behind, walking some steps forward. "I'm getting a wet towel"

"DID I HIT THE PAPER?!" Her eyes returned back instantly to their normal selves, as tears formed below each one while the top side "smiled". "… tell me I missed it…"

Tom groaned, as he slowly turned behind… he bended down for a second, before lifting back his posture with his right hand holding the crumpled paper. His mouth downturned.

"EEEEP!" She returned back to her humanoid self, as her hands went on her cheeks. "I WANT TO GET BACK HOOOOOMMEEE!"

"C-calm down, ok?!" Tom's eyes expanded, as his hands were moving back and forth. "Th-there must be a solution"

"Ah, right!" Kelly's right middle finger and thumb snapped, as her right forefinger pointed at the closed, while still looking at the man. "I can simply use my Teleportation Thinking Skill!" Her eyes closed. " _Remember, remember, remember, remember, remember…_ "

Her eyes opened, as she watches Tom standing still.

"NOT EVEN THIS?!" The woman lifted her posture. "Oooooooohh…" She sniffed.

"Ehm… sorry for the question, but what was supposed to happen exactly…?" A sweat drop appears on the man's right side of his head.

"I would just disappear and reappear back to the Shrine…" Kelly jumped out from the bed's right side, while walking and staring back at Tom. "But why this is not working anymore?!" She frowned. "There must be something really bad happening behind the scenes…"

"Wish I could help more…" The man shrugged, as his mouth downturned, his eyes closed, his eyebrows went up, his hands opened wide and sweat was jumping out from his head. "Perhaps if you are here, there might be a Squid you know…? I mean, why would you even come in here in the first place?"

Kelly's mouth opened.

"… that's a really good question!" Her head lowered, as her eyes closed. "Hhhmmmmm… … ooooh, but of course!" She jumped while smiling, as her head returned forward and her right forefinger pointed the ceiling. "Master Hun and Fara live in the sweeter waters inside a building… COULD IT BE THIS ONE?!" She bended forward while smiling even more and opening her eyes wide, as her fists clenched.

"Master Hun and Fara…?" The man's head rose to the left, as his arms folded. "Hun… that name is not new at all…"

"You know him?!" Kelly jumped forward, landing in front of Tom, as her hands clasped and her eyes sparkled.

"N-no, wait!" Sweat jumped out from his head, as his hands were in front of Kelly's shoulders. "I-I just think that I heard this name somewhere… but I could be wrong!"

"Oh…" Kelly's mouth downturned. "… Master Hun does pass his time with a girl called Mirii." Her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"Mirii?!" Tom's eyes expanded. "You mean the Perfectionist?!"

Kelly's eyes expanded, as her hands covered her mouth.

"Sh-she does mention that a lot…"

"Then, she must be the Squid!" Tom nodded, while smiling widely. "I can't believe that girl is involved into those affairs as well…"

"Huh…" Kelly's head tilted a bit to her left. "… I heard that she's really active around the sweeter waters…"

"There are several rumors around her… more than her friends, really." His mouth flattened a bit. "I bet your Master's name was coming from one of those rumors…"

"The one that says how she loves him?" Kelly's hands went behind her back, as she smiled widely.

"Eh?! She is in love?!" The man tilted his back. "Th-that's new…" His back returned forward. " _I'll definitively mention this, after this whole adventure is over…_ "

"Tee hee hee!" Her eyes closed. "She might look cold, but I bet she does this to hide her true self…"

"Heh… anyway, I guess you want to talk with her?" Tom's hands went inside his pockets.

"I'm sure she knows the reason behind this old prison I got myself into, as well as knowing where Master Hun is!" Her mouth smiled briefly. "Although, I would really hate asking help to her of all Squids…" She frowned a bit. "Her coldness does get in my nerves…"

"Ah, shoot!" His eyes closed, as he grinned slightly, while his eyebrows went a bit up and a sweat drop appears on his head's right side. "Riiight…"

"Eh?" Kelly's head tilted left and right. "What now…?"

"Speaking of Mirii… **I heard that something really big is happening right in this instant.** " Tom nodded, as his mouth downturned. " **Something related to her too…** "

Tom sighed loudly.


	351. The sweeter waters' HQ - Chapter 5

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"… is it related to Master Hun too?!" Kelly's mouth downturned.

"I don't think so…" Tom turned towards the door, taking some steps towards it. "… right now, **there is a new rumor going around the HQ**."

"Another one?!" The woman's mouth formed a ^. "You mortals sure like those"

"This one is very different from the other ones!" The man turned behind, while frowning. "It's because of its role… **it might reveal Mirii's real intentions in the HQ!** "

"Intentions?!" Kelly jumped, as her fists went each near her chest, her irises shrunk and her slightly downturned mouth flattened. "Wait… sh-she has a secret goal all along?!"

"Well, it MIGHT be… we don't know." Tom's head shook. "One thing is sure, though… **Squids keep saying that no one has seen her, after she left the canteen!** "

"She disappeared?!" Kelly's mouth opened wide.

"Yeah…" Tom's head lowered. "That means we don't have a clue where to go next…"

The woman's mouth downturned… suddenly, her mouth reopened as her eyes grew a bit.

"We have to find where Mirii is… I know who she is… and I'm also an adult…" Kelly gasped. "I know how I can find her!" Her eyes closed, while smiling.

"With the power of yours?!" The man's head returned forward. "You can do that?!"

"There is a special power a Shrine Drawer can only get once they are grown up…" Kelly nodded, as she turned her sight towards the paper and pen resting on the desk. "… that's **the power to** **watch someone's memories**!"

"Just what we need!" Tom clenched his right fist, while smiling and lowering his eyebrows. "Then, all you have to do is"

"There is a problem…" The woman's mouth downturned, as she sighed and turned towards the man. "I can be the only one who can do this… and doing this would cost me a power penalty." Her eyes closed. "If I use those powers, I'll be unable to use my drawing powers for the entire day…"

"Ouch…" Tom gritted his teeth. "… why is there a penalty?"

"Eh eh eh…" Sweat covered her forehead, as Kelly closes her eyes and smiled widely. "Because this power doesn't come from pure energy… it's filled with the tremendous curiosity of knowing others' secrets." She grinned a bit, while reopening her eyes. "This is the moralistic way of explaining it… there is the technical version, but I don't even remember one bit of it!" She chuckled.

"So, you get punished for using this power…?" Tom frowned a bit.

"Unless the Master of the Shrine grants me the immunity for its use!" Kelly nodded. "Which is something very rare to get…"

"And because of the situation, you want to risk this…" The man folded his arms. "Understood."

"Aaaaahh…" Kelly's mouth downturned. "Actually, the punishment might be even worse if I keep looking through those memories… … but I can't get back home, if I keep staying in here." She sighed. "I don't even want to know what happens if I stay for too much time under such form…" She shivered. "I-I could lose my chance to get back to myself…"

Sweat covered Tom's forehead. Kelly pointed back at the desk, began walking towards it.

" _… darn it, Tom! If only I paid a bit more of attention with those rumors…!_ " His eyes squeezed. " _To think I was so sure that those conspiracy theories were just making me waste my time…_ " His eyes reopened, as he walked towards Kelly. " _I-I'll remember this… I swear!_ "

"Sigh…" Kelly swallowed loudly, as sweat covered her face. "Alright… here it goes nothing…!"

The woman began drawing on the paper. Her right hand was moving swiftly, releasing a paper-like sound.

"… I'm sure she looks like this…" Kelly's posture lifted, as her mouth rose and downturned slightly.

Tom bended forward, watching the paper depicting Mirii's face.

"I have seen her before… the expression seems spot on, considering her icy look." He nodded.

"She is the Ice Queen, in a sense!" The woman chuckled. "Alright, I'm almost done here…" She bended a bit forward, drawing rapidly. "… aaah, I'm getting scaaaarrreeed…" Her mouth downturned.

"You don't have to do this!" Tom frowned. "We might still be lucky enough to find Mirii somewhere in the HQ!" He nodded. " _Wow, I sounded so cool!_ " He smiled, while closing his eyes.

"That's ok…" Kelly was grasping the paper with both her hands. "… I'll get rid of the scare in some way or another." She sighed loudly. "Let's see, now… I remember to close the eyes first…" Her eyes closed. " _I want to see Mirii's memories, I want to see Mirii's memories, I want to see Mirii's memories, I want to see Mirii's memories…_ "

…

…

…

…

Fast steps were heard raising from the floor: Mirii was running forward, frowning and clenching her fists. Bars was behind her, with his eyebrows up and his mouth downturned, while panting a bit loudly.

 _Huh? Those aren't her memories… pheeeww! It must be another special power I didn't know about! … hope it doesn't backfire me…_

"Liiike, girl! Aren't you gettin' a bit too splatty? This whole imagination is kind of"

"Silence!" Mirii frowned a bit more, while still looking forward. "You aren't forced to follow my steps… in fact, if you leave me alone, nothing drastic will get in my way." Her head rose a bit. "I'd still proceed towards the truth I need to learn…"

"Yo, girl!" Bars frowned a bit. "I'm not leaving you alone: that's what you get when you have a friend! Not that I wouldn't care about Grina, but I can't always stick my nose on her own affairs! Like, I know for a fact you would need some muscles… I gotta do my friend job!"

"I need intelligence and not raw strength!" Mirii's head turned to her left, as her head lowered back and left a snort. "Hunley is in deep danger… I cannot even describe how terrible my performance will be in the team, if he's not part of it anymore." Her head returned forward.

"Like, what about us two?" Bars frowned a bit more. "Girl, we need friendship in da team… otherwise, we will get the risk of being alone, again!"

" _… Grina did an amazing job, reforming his thinking style into hers. Hmpf!_ " Her head rose. " _Me, being dependent on others… … I prefer being on Hunley's side more than ever…_ "


	352. The past in the present

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The door opened: Mirii stepped inside a room, followed by Bars. Her eyes were pointing at the desk, which had a closed laptop on it, a mouse on its right side sitting above a mousepad depicting a moon on a nighty sky, watching over several buildings with almost all their windows covered in darkness.

Bars pushed the door back in a click.

"Like, what about gettin' some weapons to use?" His mouth rose, as he took some steps forward. "Like, I wanna roll over the competition, instead of helplessly squidding away!"

"I prefer showing myself in a friendly way, so I can solve this situation with the previously-mentioned use of intelligence." Mirii bended forward, with her head above the closed laptop.

Her right hand picked up a paper depicting the Shrine, sitting behind the laptop. Her hand brought the paper in front of her shoulders, tilted towards her lowered head.

"I know the Shrine isn't that hostile… besides, I would finish this rapidly enough to focus on our remaining tasks." She bended her knees down, putting the paper on the floor. "I must get back into the Project Neo affair and continue opposing it with the use of evidence."

She stands upwards, with her head turned towards the boy.

"During this time, you must promise me to not let any of your antics get in my way." Mirii nodded. "I need calmness and not stress, if I want to successfully convince those Squids from the Shrine to release Hunley and get him back to me."

"… as long as I don't have to run away from some scary monsters…" Bars shrugged, while chuckling.

SWISH!

"Uhm?!" Mirii's head returned forward: her irises shrunk a bit. "Wh-wha"

Her eyes were staring at the floor.

"Eh eh eh eh eh!"

Mirii's head rose, while frowning: the Inkling girl with her long tentacles tied in two ponytails was floating near the ceiling, as her left hand was holding the paper. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was smiling and her left hand began waving the paper near her face's right side.

"Aaaahh… I just needed some nice fresh air…!" Her mouth was slightly wavy.

"Wh-who are you?!" Mirii bended forward, while staring at the girl.

Bars walked near Mirii's right side, while frowning and looking back at the floating girl.

"… uhm? What's that buzz?" The girl's right eye opened to the middle. "Oh… it's just a bug."

"H-HOW DARE YOU!" Several veins popped out from Mirii's forehead, as her right fist clenched and her teeth gritted.

Mirii growled.

"… are you trying to imitate a fly?" She snorted, as her arms folded and her head rose.

A vein popped out from the floating girl's right side of her forehead.

"Hmmm! Not bad that insult…" She descended a bit, as she stretched her legs down, while her right fist stood on her right side. "… unlike you though, I don't even care about paybacks!" She grinned.

"Give me back that paper… whoever you are." Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Eh eh eh eh eh!" The girl bended forward. "… or else what?"

"Or else I'll splat you right in this instant…" Mirii's head turned to her left, watching her closet.

"Like, I could hold her quite easily!" Bars grins, as his arms folded.

"Save your breath, shorty: I already sealed that closet…" The girl closed her eyes.

Mirii's right hand landed on the closet handle, as she stretched her right arm for a moment. The girl turned behind, as her arms folded and her head rose.

"Are you the reason why Hunley was forced to leave the HQ…?"

"At all." The girl's head shook. "In fact, I was just enjoying myself watching your boyfriend leave his room…"

"Wh-what?!" Mirii blushes brightly, as her eyes expanded and her irises shrunk a bit.

"Eh eh eh… with his sister stuck inside the paper world too, we Demon Squids have all the time to finally begin the conquering operations…" The girl's arms stretched a bit forward, as both her hands opened.

Her irises shrunk, her eyebrows were down and her smile was wide.

"However, unlike my idiotic friends, I don't get any of my jobs half-done! I would hate it so much to be beaten by stupid details such as you… that's why I'm here: to make sure you are not interfering to my plans!"

"Hmpf… do you really think that perfection can be stopped?" Mirii's head rose. "Try doing that… you will only see me achieving another victory over those who wish to stop me."

The floating girl left the paper falling towards the floor.

"Eh eeeh, ah aaah!" She grinned. "All those magical papers cannot be used to get inside the Shrine… courtesy of mine!"

"No!" Mirii's eyes expanded, as she dashed towards the paper.

She jumped, turning into a Squid in midair and falling on the paper.

"Ah ah ah!" The floating girl's hands went on her stomach. "I kept that paper long enough, so you wouldn't enter inside the Shrine!"

Mirii returned into her humanoid form, as her right forefinger pointed at the floating girl.

"You disgusting fiend! I order you to let me inside the Shrine!" She frowned, snorting for a moment. "Don't make me rely on violence, in order to stop you!"

"Ooooh nooo, I'm so scared!" The floating girl's hands went in front of her chest, as her eyes expanded. "Shorty is gonna give me the boo-hoo!"

"Sgrumph!" Mirii's head turned to her right, watching Bars. "Get her, since you are taller than me!"

"Ookie-dookie!" Bars grinned widely, as he jumped towards the floating girl.

Instantly, the girl disappeared into thin air: Bars landed on Mirii's bed.

"Curses!" Mirii bended forward, as her head twisted left and right. " _My smartphone will help me out!_ "

Her right hand went down, returning back with a smartphone. The screen lights up, showing the current hour and minute and a background of moving bubbles. Her thumbs began pressing rapidly on the screen, especially on numbers which were each surrounded by an empty circle.

Her right thumb pressed a square showing an Inkling girl covered in darkness, while wearing a bright miko.

" _I hope it works as the developer promises…!_ " A single sweat fell from Mirii's right side of her head.

Tin-tin-tiiinn…

Her right hand rose: the smartphone's screen was showing her closet, the room's floor and a chair under a grey tone. Mirii turned the smartphone to her right, while tilting upwards: the ponytail-styled girl was floating above the bed. Mirii frowned a bit.

"Hmpf!" Her right thumb pressed on the screen, while it was pointing the girl down.

Pon-poooon! Pon-poooon!

"Yeouch!" The floating girl appears, as her hands were covering her ears and her eyes were closed. "What's that obnoxious sound?!"

"The sound of technology." Mirii's head rose, as her eyelids lowered to the middle. "Prepare to be defeated by the rules of perfection!" Her right arm stretched towards the floating girl, while her right hand was grasping her smartphone tightly.

Pon-poooon! Pon-poooon!

"Aaaaaah!" The floating girl's head rose, while screaming loudly and squeezing her eyes. "Make it stoooopp!"

Pon-poooon! Pon-poooon!

"Eeeeeeeeppp!" Kelly's eyes opened wide, as she began breathing loudly.

"Kelly!" Tom's eyebrows went up, as he was bending forward.

"… eh… eh?" Kelly's eyes blinked.

The woman was resting on the bed, with her hands on it.

"Are you fine?" The man bended down, as his hands fell over the bed.

"… so-so…" She smiled, as her head turned towards Tom. "… you?"

"Yes, I am…" Tom nodded. "What happened? Why you screamed…?"

"Uuugghh, I-I don't want to think about iiitt…" The woman's hands covered her ears. "That sound was so bad…"

"S-sorry!" Tom grinned a bit, as his eyebrows went up and a sweat drop appears on his head's left side.

"… sigh…" Slowly, her hands fell from her ears, while her irises moved down. "I can't use that power anymore… and I didn't learned much…"

"Don't despair, Kelly!" Tom frowned a bit. "Try telling everything you can remember…"

The woman's mouth sealed: Kelly's irises went upwards. A single sweat formed on his head's left side, as his eyes blinked once.

"… uhm…" Kelly's mouth rose. "… Mirii… she was trying to reach Master Hun… she met Virgilia… Bars tried to stop her… Mirii… she used that thing she keeps on carrying with her… … sigh…" Her irises went down, as her mouth downturned. "I… I don't remember much else…"

"Who's Virgilia?" Tom stands up.

"She's a Demon Squid… I know her, but I don't feel like talking about that…" Her eyes closed. "To be honest, I don't feel like doing anything at all… I just want to sleep…"

"K-Kelly, don't do that!" Tom bended down, as his right hand went on Kelly's left shoulder and his left hand went on her left elbow. "Snap out of it!"

"Eh eh… don't worry… I'm fine…" Kelly's left eye winked slowly, as she rose slowly. "You see…?" Her head tilted to her left side. "I'm not that tired… I just need a quick nap." She giggled, as her eyes closed.

"Are you sure?!" His head went up and down, as his eyes expanded a bit.

"… Tom… I-I remembered something new!" Kelly's hands clasped. "A name… **Aga**."

"Aga…?" His right eyebrow rose.

Kelly nodded.

"I remember that this woman knows something very important… … could you please find her?" She nodded.

"… I don't know if it would be a good idea leaving you behind…" Tom frowned a bit.

"Tee hee… don't worry." Her eyes closed, while smiling and shrugging. "I'll be fine… I'm already getting better…"

Tom's mouth sealed.

" _She did mentioned that her form might be permanent… … might as well find Aga and talk with her._ " He stands up, as his fists clenched. "Ok, I'll go… I know her." He nodded.

"You do?" Kelly's mouth opened.

"She's my friend's wife… I have met both Aga and Harry several times!" He smiled. "I'll pay her a visit and get this information out of her."

"Thank you…!" Kelly's smiling mouth opened wide, as her eyes closed. "Please, go find this woman and solve this mystery once and for all…!"

"Sure, leave it to me!" Tom turned behind, as he began walking towards the door.

Clac!

Kelly kept staring at the door, as she sighed while smiling.

"Eh eh eh eh!"

"Ah!" Kelly's head rose, while returning forward and frowning.

Out of nowhere, the floating girl appears with her fists on her sides.

"You little sneaky Squid…" Her eyes squeezed a bit, while smiling widely. "… I thought your Age up would had stopped you from interfering in our plans…"

"Yo-you monster!" Kelly jumped out from the bed, while still staring at the girl. "What have you done to Master Hun's friends?!"

"… so, you checked for real…" The floating girl's right hand went in front of her mouth, as her eyelids lowered to the middle. "… eh eh eh eh!" She bended forward, while grinning. "Shouldn't you care more about your situation, dancy?!"

"I care more about it than you…" Kelly's hands went behind her back. "Tom is going to find Mirii, which will stop all your mischiefs!"

"Eh eh eh, ah ah aaaah!" The floating girl's hands went on her stomach, while tilting backwards and closing her eyes, as her legs kept kicking quickly. "Poor, little dancy… she doesn't know the whole truth, doesn't she?!" She returned to her previous posture. "Eh eh eh… wanna get some update?"

"… I-I don't like it…" Kelly tilted a bit backwards, while her arms went on her stomach, a sweat appears on her head's right side, her mouth was waving and her eyebrows were downturned slightly.

"Even better!" The girl coughed loudly. "That shorty and her idiotic friends…" Her eyes closed. "… they are all splatted down for good."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kelly bended forward, as her eyes expanded.

"Eh eh eh!" The girl grinned. "Where did you last arrived to"

"Mirii must be fine, if I can still see her with the paper powers!"

…

"… uhm?" The floating girl's eyes shrunk, while turning white.

"Tee hee hee! Didn't you know?" Kelly bended forward, as her hands went behind her back, while smiling and closing her eyes. " **You can only see memories from living Squids**!"

"W-w-w-wait a-a-a minute!" Sweat was jumping out from the girl's head, as her arms kept moving up and down. "Ho-how can you say th-that?! I-I-I mean, yo-you are just"

"I'm not worried about it… at all." Kelly nodded. "In fact, I'll still continue to search Mirii and her friends…"

"G-grrrrr!" The floating girl was frowning a lot, while clenching her fists. "Yo-your luck helped you out again, darn dancy!" Her right forefinger pointed at the woman. "Bu-but I did beat her up, that's for darn sure!"

"How?" Kelly's mouth opened, as her posture lifted. "She used that terrible sound…"

"Well, I tried to dash against her…" The floating girl folded her arms, while puffing her cheeks and turning her head to her left, as her eyebrows were down and her eyelids were slightly down. "… I knocked her down, but that good for nothing got me from the back! **I was forced to leave the room and hide…** … WHAT AM I DOING?!" Her hands went on her head. "WHY I TOLD YOU THIS?!"

"Tee hee hee!" Kelly smiled widely, while opening her mouth and closing her eyes. "Thank you so much for that information, Virgilia! Could you please tell me more?"

"Grrrrr…!" Virgilia gritted her teeth, while frowning a lot and clenching her fists, as her shoulders rose. "I lost all the momentum, darn it!" Gradually, she disappears.

 _Mark my words, dancy: **I'll stop your boyfriend from reaching that silly woman**!_

"N-no!" Kelly faced the door, as her mouth opened wide. "I'll not let you do that!" She dashed towards the door.

Her hands grabbed the door handle.

Taka-ta-ka.

"Oh no!" Kelly's eyes expanded, as they were pointed at the door handle.

 _Eh eh eh eh! You will stay on the bed, like a good little Squid… while I'm about to destroy your plans! Eh eh, ah ah aaaaaah!_

Sweat covered Kelly's forehead, as she took some steps backwards.

" _… I can't use my powers, again… … **what happened before**? Will I ever know…?_ " Her hands clasped.


	353. The sweeter waters' HQ - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _Man… this whole situation is really getting out of hand._ "

Tom was walking forward on the hallway, as his head rose and his hands went inside his pockets.

" _I have experienced so many different situations in just one morning… I wouldn't mind getting myself some Normality back, for at least an hour or something._ " His head lowered, as his eyes closed, his teeth gritted, his eyebrows went up and a sweat drop appears on his head's right side. " _Like, I could play that videogame I bought at the flea market… yeah, that would be_ "

"Eh eh eh eh!"

"What the?!" The man stopped, as he turned around.

An Inkling man was staring at him, while holding a paper on his hands. Out of thin air, Virgilia appeared while posing in the usual manner. Tom's eyes expanded, as he bended forward.

"… who are you?!" Tom took some steps backwards.

"I'm your worst nightmare…" She grinned widely. "… if you act as my enemy, of course."

"Wait… are you by any chances, Virgilia?!" He frowned, while bending forward.

"Dancy couldn't keep her mouth shut, huh…" Virgilia's arms folded. "Eh eh eh, yes yes." She nodded. "I'm Virgilia, a Demon Squid."

Tom tilted to his left, as his forefinger were pointing down at the girl, while staring back at the man holding his paper.

"Are you seeing this, dude?!" His irises shrunk.

"… yes, why the question?" The man smiled widely, while lowering his eyebrows and his eyelids.

Tom's face went paler.

"… oh-oh…" He swallowed silently.

"So, it seems you have found one of my friends…" She snickered, with her left hand covering her mouth.

"What's it, Virgilia?" The man threw the paper on the floor, as his right arm rose. "Is this mortal bothering you…?"

POOF!

A bamboo stick appears on his right hand, as he immediately points it down on Tom.

"Wh-what the crab?!" Tom's hands went near his chest, as his hand palms were pointed at the man in the distance, while he took two steps backwards.

The man pointed his weapon towards Tom, while closing his left eye.

"Are you already leaving?" Virgilia bended forward, while smiling widely. "Eh eh… we are not that mean, you silly Squid." She nodded. "Just… a bit on the defensive, that's all." Her posture lifted, as her head turned to her left, while folding her arms. "We don't like the idea of you meddling with our plans…" Her head returned forward, as she grinned widely. "But we can forgive mortals for the nice price of moving forward in your boring, ordinary life…"

Tom's head was sweating, coming from the top of his head too.

"Ehm… eeehhhmmm…" His eyes were pointed down at the weapon. " _… sigh…_ " The upper part of his head went darker. " _… it's all lost… I-I can't do anything about it, anymore…_ "

"So?!" Virgilia floated a bit forward, as her smiling mouth rose. "Your verdict?"

"… alright… you win." His head lowered, as his eyes closed. "Please, leave me alone now…"

"Eh eh eeeeeh!" Virgilia's arms opened wide, as her irises shrunk, her eyebrows were down and her opened mouth was smiling widely. "Good choice, my dear friend! You just saved yourself a lot of free time!" She grinned widely. "Eh eh eh eh!"

The man smiled, as his weapon lowered.

"… what's this madness anyway?" Tom's head rose back, as he frowned. "Are there more of you?"

"… he knows too much, Virgilia." The man lowered his head, as his eyebrows went down. "Shouldn't we silence him for good?"

"HEY!" Tom growled. "You promised to leave me alone!"

"Oooohh, look at the little Squid crying loudly…" Virgilia's mouth rose, as her eyebrows went up. "… eh eh eh!" She grinned loudly. "Did you really thought that you would get away with this knowledge…?"

Virgilia floated forward, as Tom walked backwards. The man began walking.

"I-I'll not say a thing about it!" Sweat was jumping out from his head, as his irises shrunk and he began shaking. "I-I promise! Please, believe me!"

"Don't go away… we will not splat you down…" Virgilia snickered. "… we will just give you a nice and easy mental treatment… eh eh eh!" Her eyes closed. "Come on, you will be fiiinneee… a bit on the airhead side, but it will be all for the"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tom turned behind, as he sprin

He stopped immediately: several adult Inklings were all standing still on the red carpet, while smiling and staring back at the man, with their eyebrows down.

"WHAT THE?!" The man turned left and right. "NO! I-IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Eh eh eh! Trrraaapped!" Virgilia floated still, as her fists went on her sides.

"Now I get it!" The man frowned, as he turned towards the girl. " **The HQ has been invaded by Demon Squids!** "

"… eh eh… poor mortal." Her eyes closed. "You are so desperate to learn more information… alas, you are going to lose all this excessive interest. You will become an ordinary airhead… more air than head, to be honest."

Everyone except Tom began walking towards him. The man kept turning around, as he was walking backwards, then leaning against the wall.

"Aaaah ah ah aaaah!" Virgilia's eyes closed, while grinning widely. "Everything is going so greatly now!" Her eyes reopened. "Do you have any wishes, Mr. AirHead…?"

"Nnnnnhhh!" Sweat covered his face, as his head rose. "… I… I-I want to see Kelly again…" His eyes went a bit watery.

"Ooooohh…" Virgilia's mouth rose, as her eyebrows went up… "… eh eh eh!" She grinned, while lowering her eyebrows.

Her arms rose.

"AAAAAAAAANNDDD CUUUTT!"

"EH?!" Virgilia turned behind while frowning a lot.

Tom bended forward, but he immediately retreats with his hands up, while staring at the man's weapon pointed at him.

"… you are not one of us…" Virgilia's eyes squeezed a bit.

Her eyes were staring at Grina, which was grinning widely, while holding her smartphone with both her hands: the device was pointed towards everyone.

"Ding, ding, ding! You are a smart one, Miss Chuckling!" Grina's eyes closed. "Please, say more right answers in front of the camera!"

"AGH!" Virgilia's eyes expanded, as she trembled. "YOU RECORDED ALL THAT?!"

"Yep!" Grina nodded, while reopening her eyes. "I always had a vein for inspirational, awesome movies like this one!" She chuckled. "The scene, the atmosphere, the actors and actresses… perfect!" Her eyes sparkled. "The box office will be flattened from all the huge cash!"

"Actor… actresses?!" Virgilia's head shook quickly, as she snorted. "What are you talking about?!"

"Eh eh… you are still clueless?" Grina bended forward, while simply smiling. "I got the big documentary on the smartphone! It's going to sell millions!" Her eyelids lowered to the middle. "Just wait until the masses will see this wonderful masterpiece…"

"Oh yeah?!" Virgilia bended forward, as she dashed towards Grina. "They will see a broken down"

Pon-poooon! Pon-poooon!

"OUCH!" Virgilia stopped, as her hands covered her ears. "NOT THAT SOUND AGAIN!"

Pon-poooon! Pon-poooon!

Inkling adults were screaming loudly, falling down on the floor.

"AAAAAAAH!" Virgilia fell down on her knees, as her head almost touched the floor.

Tom dashed forward, reaching Grina.

"Let's get out of here! Quick!" Tom passed the girl, as his shoulders turned to his right, while frowning.

Grina turned behind, dashing behind him, as her smartphone kept using that loud sound.


	354. The sweeter waters' HQ - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Uff… uff…" Tom pushed the door back. "… oohh man! Thank you so much for that save…!" He smiled, while staring at Grina's back.

"Anytime, sweetie!" Grina turned behind, as she sits on her bed, while grasping her smartphone with her left hand and smiling.

Pon-poooon! Pon-poooon!

"… ehm… could you please turn it off?" A sweat drop appears on Tom's right side of his head, as his eyes closed. "It's really getting on my nerves…"

"So, you are much calmer together with the Demon Squids?" Grina slightly bended forward, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"Eh?!" Tom's irises shrunk. "Wh-what does that have to do with that sound?!"

"Haven't you noticed how the Demon Squids fell down helplessly?" She grins a bit. "It's all thanks to this little melody!" She nodded. "We keep the concert alive, our game will not be over just yet."

"… just like with Kelly…" Tom frowned a bit.

"WTT you said?!" Grina stands up, as her eyes expanded.

"You know her?!" The man bended forward. "She's in my room, right now…"

"Is she alone too?!" Her eyebrows went up, as her teeth gritted a bit. "If so, we must get back"

"No, we must find my friend first!" Tom nodded. "She could be the only one who can let her get back home…"

"Wait, wait! Hold the horsefishes!" Grina's arms opened wide. "Why Kelly can't get back home right away?! I know that little girl can easily teleport"

"She's an adult…" The man sighed loudly.

Grina's face went paler, as her mouth flattened.

"She wants to get back home, so she can return to her age…" His head lowered, as his eyebrows went up. "… she was even concerned about her status." His head rose back. "She fears that her adult form will stay permanently, if too much time passes…"

"Yo-you…!" Her irises shrunk, as she took some steps backwards. "… I-I don't like your imaginations…"

"This is for real!" Tom frowned. "I couldn't come up with this stuff! Not even after taking too many drinks!"

"How old is she now?!" Grina's left hand went on her mouth, as her teeth were gritting.

"I don't know… but she looks like someone around their 24s… 26s!" He nodded.

"She's older than me?!" Grina began walking in place. "Ship, ship, ship! This is NOT good at all!"

Pon-poooon! Pon-poooon!

The girl stopped, as her head turned to her left and staring back at her smartphone.

"… do you have your smartphone with you?" Grina's head rose back.

"Yes, why?" The man sunk his right hand inside his pants' right-front pocket, as he pulls out a black-colored smartphone.

"I'll give you this app, so you can get back to Kelly and protect her with this sound!" Grina frowned a bit.

"No, that would not work!" Tom shook his head, while closing his eyes. "Kelly managed to see Mirii's memories… she woke up with this terrible sound on her head!"

"Ggghh!" Grina's teeth bite her lips' right side. "Miss Perfection was the one who gave me this app…"

"We cannot get back in there!" The man shook his head. "Instead, we must find my friend's wife and ask her this important information she has!"

"Your friend's wife…?" Grina's eyes blinked, as she took some steps forward. "Who's that?"

"She's called Aga." Tom nodded. "You know her?"

"Yep!" Grina smiled. "In fact, I even know where she is…"

"Really?!" The man's mouth opened wide.

"She must be inside Tonna's office, chatting with her…" She grins a bit. "If everything is settled down, let's get out of here asap!"

Grina began walking, passing Tom and stopping in front of her door, as her right hand landed on the door handle.

Taka-ta-ka.

"Hey!" Her head lowered, as her right arm kept pulling. "What's the big idea?!"

"Oouh nooou…" Tom lowered his shoulders, as his mouth downturned. "Now what?!"

"Those Demon Squids…" Grina frowned, while turning behind. "… they must be behind this!" Her right foot stomped the floor. "We are locked in!"

"They can even do that?!" Tom frowned too. "This is really troublesome… do you have an app who can repel this curse or whatever it's called?"

"Nope! Miss Perfection only had this one…" Grina sighed, as her right hand went on her right side. "This splats… guess we need to use the phone way." She turned behind, as her head lowered down and her right hand grabbed her smartphone.

"Eh…? Aga gave you her phone number…?" The man looked at the girl walking towards the bed, while standing still.

"No, I'm calling Tonna…" Her head rose back, staring back at Tom. "… do you have Aga's phone number?"

"Eh eh eh…" Sweat covered his forehead, while his eyes closed and his mouth grinning. "… I-I don't really want to make my friend think I'm interested in his wife… some time ago, I called her cute and Harry didn't took it too well…"

"Ih ih, I see!" Grina sits down on her bed, as her right hand brought her smartphone on her ear's right side. "What about Harry's phone number?"

"He keeps forgetting that… in all honesty, I never cared about getting others' phone numbers." He shrugged. "I usually pay them directly a visit or go to the Hub and wait for them."

"… that's something new…" Her eyelids lowered to the middle.

 _Hello?_

"Hey there, Miss Rules!" Grina grinned a bit, as she fell on her bed with her back. "Mind a minute?"

 _Sgrumpf… when you will say my name instead of that childish nickname?!_

"When I'll get in mature mode, don't worry…" Her left forefinger was twirling her left tentacle. "… is there Aga?"

 _Yes, why?_

"I need to talk to her…" Her irises went to her right.

 _About what?_

"About something important… it's a long story." Grina's eyes closed.

 _…_

 _… hello?_

"Hello Aga." Grina smiled. "I'm gonna make it snappy, since it's kind of a mess…"

 _A mess? … wait, I'm activating the speakers, so Tonna can listen to this._

"Go ahead…" Grina sighed loudly.

Tom walked towards a chair, located next to a drawer, as he sits on it while bending forward.

 _Done._

 _Grina, what kind of mess are you talking about?!_

"Relax, Miss Rules…" Her eyes opened. "… I think I will activate the speakers too." Her right hand brought the smartphone in front of her face, as her right thumb pressed on the screen. "There."

"Hello Aga." Tom smiled.

 _Huh?! Tom?!_

"Yes." He nodded. "It's been a while."

 _Tom?_

 _He's one of my husband's friends! As he said, a lot of time passed since we last met…_

 _… does he know Grina?_

 _As far as I know, I don't think so…_

"No, we just met before…" Grina grins a bit. "… as he was surrounded by a large group of Demon Squids."

 _BY WHO?!_

 _Demon Squids…?_

 _It's one of those mystical creatures from the Shrine, Aga! … your name is Tom, correct?_

"Yes." Tom nodded, as he walked towards Grina, while staring at her smartphone.

 _Tom, I happened to meet Mirii earlier… she mentioned those to me, but I remember she was in a hurry… I couldn't get much from it. Perhaps, she might know something more about those Demon Squids…?_

"Yo-you haven't seen Bars?!" Grina's eyes expanded.

 _No, I didn't… nor Hun._

 _I briefly saw Bars: he was walking around, alone as well._

"… plenty of stuff happened in such short time…?" Grina's head lowered, as her eyebrows went up.

 _Where you were in the meantime?_

"… eh eh… **you will all know…** " She grins a bit.

 _Grina, did you had anything to do with those Demon Squids?!_

"Me? I just recorded a video about them…" Her irises pointed at Tom. "I saved Tom thanks to an app given by Mirii…"

 _What app?_

 _Does this app happen to emit this annoying sound…?_

"Ding, ding!" Her eyes closed. "Good answer there, Aga!" Her eyes reopened. "This sound makes the Demon Squids fall down helplessly… same for the Shrine Squids."

 _And you keep it on, as if it's a bug repellent?_

"Oh my turf, you are amazingly smart, Aga!" Grina grins, while closing her eyes. "I haven't come up with that analogy yet…"

 _Tom, did you said that you wanted to find Aga?_

"Yes." Tom's arms folded. "Kelly told me she knows something very important!"

 _… I think I know what she wants to know…_

"Then, please tell!" Tom swallowed silently.

 _I met Mirii earlier… and we talked to each other for a while._

"So, you found Miss Perfection…" Grina nodded. "… I did heard that she kind of disappeared in the HQ."

"Because of the Demon Squids, right?!" Tom frowned.

"If I knew that, I would had also guessed correctly the lottery numbers…" Grina grins.

"Eh…" Tom tilted backwards a bit, as his mouth flattened and opened very slightly. "… bu-but everything that's happening right now was caused by them! Even the locked door, you just mentioned!" Sweat was jumping out from his head.

 _Aga, why you haven't told this to us? Bars and Mirii are in danger! This whole invasion is happening right now and we don't even know where everyone is!_

"Don't forget Hunry, Miss Rules!" Grina frowned. "Considering the presence of those freaks, he must be in danger as well…"

 _But he can defend himself, without the need of any weapons!_

 _Mirii said that she was looking for Hun… but she didn't looked in a hurry at all. She appeared calm as usual… I can even tell you what we talked about._

A sweat appeared on Tom's right side of his head. Grina kept looking at her smartphone, with her mouth sealed…

 _We talked about Demon Squids._

 _YOU KNEW THEM ALL ALONG?!_

"And you haven't done anything to stop them?!" Grina stands up, while frowning and clenching her left fist.

 _Stop attacking me, you two! Mirii wasn't talking about the problem running amok… **she claimed to be looking for those, all alone.**_

"All alone… and without any weapon of any kind?!" Tom squeezed his eyes a bit.

"She has the same app as I have!" Grina's right hand flipped her smartphone, while smiling and lowering her eyebrows. "I told you this, right? She was the one who gave it to me!"

"And how that happened…?" Tom lifted his posture.

"She sends me the message for it!" Grina nodded. "Can't say where she gets those toys… which is something I would love to know!" Her eyes closed. "I could find some nice games to play around with aannddd… eh heh, I'm getting all sorts of neat ideas in mind…" She chuckles a bit.

 _Unfortunately, I can't really say anything else since this is all what we were talking about… at first I thought she heard some kind of theories about those creatures and she began looking for them… however, I did began to grow suspicious about this interest she was having…_

 _It might be obvious, that she's hunting for them…_

"But how can she defeat them?!" Tom clenched his fists. "We can only stun them! I mean, that sound isn't making them disappear…"

 _I don't know what she has in mind… but perhaps, we should consider the fact that she was very calm when she talked about this to me._

"I would never be calm in front of those monsters…" The man nodded. "Something is up… I'm sure of it!"

 _I remember seeing Mirii walking on the hallway, after we stop our chat… she was seemingly going towards Hun's room._

 _Groan… lunch is about to come, for turf's sake! Why those darn problems happen right when I can finally relax from all this hard work I did?!_

"Well, if you feel like eating with those Demon Squids…" Grina chuckles, as her eyes closed.

 _… one of those days I'll make you sweep down my room… mark my words on that!_

"… what are we going to do, now…?" Tom turned behind, watching the closed door. "I can't stand here… I have to solve this situation in one way or another!" His head lowered. "Unfortunately, Grina's door is locked because of a curse…"

 _A Demon Squid can lock a door down too?! Is there something they can't do?!_

 _So, you are stuck in Grina's room, Tom…_

"Yes… and we don't know what to do, in order to break the curse down!" Tom's arms opened wide.

"Why not relaxing here, while we are at it…?" Grina grins, as her back fell on her bed. "Aaaaah!" Her eyelids lowered to the middle. "Uuuhhmmm… a bit of peace and quiet isn't all that bad…"

 _Sigh… you are supposed to be younger than this, you know._

 _Tonna, maybe I should get going and look for Mirii… knowing her genius, she will figure out a way to break the curse and open the cursed door._

 _Stay here! Those Demon Squids will_

 _They wouldn't even know who I'm… relax._

 _… aren't you scared of them?_

 _Nah… I'm not. I have a little plan in mind, so I can't really find any reasons to worry about… at least not as excessively._

"Good luck, Miss Guessin'!" Grina's left arm covered her eyes.

"Be careful, Aga…" Tom bended forward, watching Grina's smartphone.

 _Call me back, if you do happen to solve everything… I'm keeping that door shut!_

"Eh eh… someone is a little scared…" Grina snickered.

 _… I'll make you sweep the bathrooms, Grina… then we will see who will have the last laugh!_

 _Alright, I'm going… see ya._

 _Bye, Aga!_

"Bye bye!" Grina's left arm slid down, as her irises were pointed upwards.

"Bye…" Tom sighed, as he was frowning a bit. " _… just, what's going on around here…?_ "


	355. The sweeter waters' HQ - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Aga was walking on the hallway, as her right hand was holding her smartphone, which was resting near her right ear. Her irises rose, as she passed a vase with a plant coming out from it.

"… little Squiddy?" Aga smiled, as she giggled a bit. "… ih ih! I'm fine, I'm fine. Are you having fun with daddy?"

Her left hand passes her stomach and lands on her right side, grabbing it.

"… aaaww!" Aga smiled even more widely. "Mommy will return soon, don't worry…! I have to run a very small errand… once it's done, I'll immediately Super-Jump back!" She nodded. "I can't wait to play with you for a while…!"

"Ooooh, sure you can wait…"

Aga stopped, as her irises shrunk: behind her, Virgilia was floating in the air with her fists on her sides, while lowering her eyebrows and smiling.

"… Stella, I have to go now… take care." Aga lowered her smartphone, as her right thumb pressed on the red circle.

"Eh eh eh eh!" Virgilia bended forward. "There is no place to hide, little mother!" She grins.

Aga turned behind, while frowning a bit.

"You can throw that smartphone in the garbage." Virgilia nodded. "I know you don't have that app!"

"Of course I have it…" Aga's irises lowered, pointing at the smartphone's screen as her right thumb kept pressing on different screen points.

"You are looking for that?! Ha!" Virgilia dashed forward, as her irises shrunk and her overall expression kept. "You will be looking for the remaining pieces of your smartphone!"

"Ah!" Aga's head rose, as she jumped backwards.

The floating girl's right fist clenched, as her right arm moved backwards…

SWISH!

Aga bended down, while spinning on her right side… and throwing a kick towards Virgilia.

Taaac!

"Yeouch!" Aga's right eye closed, while frowning and retreating her right leg which was covered in red ink.

"Ha ha ha!" Virgilia grins, as her right fist moved backwards…

Aga turned behind, as she began sprinting and putting her smartphone away.

" _My leg burns!_ " The woman snorted. " _That girl's ink cannot even be touched…_ "

"THERE IS NO WAY TO RUN!" Virgilia's irises shrunk, as her smiling mouth opened with her pointy teeth sticking out. "YOU'LL MELT LIKE AN ICE-CREAM!"

"Uff, uff!" Aga gritted her teeth. " _Ow, ow…_ "

Aga's right feet hit a vase near the wall: she yelped, as she slowed down.

SWISH!

"OW!" Aga rolled forward, as she stops with her stomach down.

Virgilia flew above the woman, turning behind and lowering down: her hands picked up her shirt with both her hands, lifting the woman from the floor.

"Eh eh eh eh…" Virgilia's eyelids lowered to the middle. "… say goodbye to this world… and to your little daughter…"

Aga's irises shrunk: she growled, while frowning a lot.

"NEVER!" Aga's left foot moved towards Virgilia's left knee.

BONK!

"Aaaah!" Aga's eyes squeezed, as she fell on her back.

Virgilia flew a bit backwards, as her mouth rose and her arms folded.

"… eh eh…" Her eyebrows went down, as her mouth smiled widely. "… I'm going to finish you up with"

BLAM!

"OW!" Virgilia fell down on the floor, with her stomach down.

"Wh…" Jerkily, Aga rose her posture with her eyes almost closed. "… uh…"

"Grrrr…" Virgilia's hands pushed down, as her arms stretched and her head turned to her right, while her eyelids lowered to the middle and her face was frowning. "Yyyoooouuuu…"

Mirii was standing still, with a Hero Charger in her hands and lowered down: an Ink Tank full of orange ink was behind her back. Her head rose.

"Perfection is back… just as I told you earlier." Her eyebrows went a bit down.

"Wh-where did you get that weapon…?!" Virgilia rose up in the air, as she turned behind with her fists on her sides, while frowning a lot.

"In the Headquarters, obviously…" Mirii rose her weapon, pointing it at the girl. "Now, release Hunley free. I'll not give you any other chances."

"Grrrr… everything was going so smoothly too…" Gradually, Virgilia disappeared. "… I'll get you in a way or another, Mirii…"

BLAM!

Orange ink fell on the red carpet.

"COME BACK, YOU COWARD!" Mirii frowned a lot. "RELEASE HUNLEY AT ONCE!"

Mirii's eyes were seeing Aga standing up from the floor. Mirii's expression went a bit neutral: her left hand grabbed her smartphone, as she began touching the screen with her left thumb.

Pon-poooon! Pon-poooon!

"Urgh… just the sound I didn't want to hear…" Aga grimaces, as she began walking towards Mirii.

"You are not alone… but the sacrifice must be done." Mirii's left hand put her smartphone away. "Aga, we must find that Demon Squid you just saw…"

"So, those creatures weren't a little theory you happened to find before…" Aga's arms crossed. "… why you didn't told me about their presence and the whole problem going on?"

"… hmpf!" Mirii's head rose. "It wasn't in my intention talking about them… you heard me mentioning their existence." Her eyes closed. "I had to lie, so you wouldn't see me as a fool… I cannot let the most miniscule mistake attack my reputation." Her eyes opened, while snorting. "There would be the risk of receiving bad rumors about my impeccable performances…"

"I would had believed in you!" Aga frowned, as her arms opened wide. "After all those progresses you made, how could I ever think you would be a fool?!"

"Tsk…" Mirii's head shook slowly. "For those kind of matters… no, it's unacceptable to let the slightest mistake run free."

"… I don't understand you, sometimes… I really don't." Aga's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Enough." Mirii's eyelids lowered to the middle. "This is not a problem anymore… now, we must focus on the goal I just mentioned…"

"… do you want to hunt this Demon Squid in particular or do you want to look for Hun?" Aga turned behind for a moment.

"Hunley is the primary goal…" Mirii sighed. "That Demon Squid is the only one who might know"

"That's wrong, Mirii…" Aga frowned for a moment. "I bet there is another person who knows where Hun is."

Mirii's eyes expanded a bit.

"Who could possibly know that?! … you?!" Her irises shrunk.

"Not me… my friend." Aga nodded. "Tom. He's actually my husband's best friend… right now, he's together with Grina."

"… very well." Mirii nodded, as her left hand grabbed her smartphone again.

Her head lowered, as her left thumb pressed on the smartphone's screen: several numbers appeared, each surrounded by a thin circle.

"Are you calling Grina?" Aga's hands went behind her back.

"Yes." Mirii's left hand brought her smartphone on her ear's left side, as her head rose and her irises watched the ceiling. "I kept my smartphone locked, so"

 _Look who decided to unlock her own phone number!_

A vein popped out on Mirii's right side of her forehead.

"Grina, I need to talk with Tom…" Her head rose.

 _Is this how you greet your best friend?! Sheesh, you should be friendlier towards_

"This is not the time for such discussion…" Mirii snorted. "Hunley is in peril and Aga told me that this Tom can reveal his position!"

 _He doesn't even know who Hunry is… but he knows Kelly._

Mirii's mouth flattened for a moment.

 _Right now, Kelly is under a curse… one of those Demon Squids turned her into an adult!_

"Are you serious?!" Mirii bended forward, as her irises shrunk a bit, while frowning slightly.

 _Do you want to take Tom's words for granted? Alright, alright… hey, sweetie! You got a call._

 _…_

 _… hello?_

"… you must be Tom." Mirii lifted her posture. "Am I correct?" Her head rose.

 _Yes, that's me. You are…?_

"Mirii. Mirii Hanache." Mirii nodded. "My pleasure."

 _Mirii?! Nice! Listen, a friend of mine is looking for you._

"Aga, I assume…" Mirii's eyes closed. "Yes, she's with me right now."

 _Great! Really great!_

"Mr. Tom, I called you to hear more about Kelly's problem…" Mirii's eyes opened.

 _Her? Sigh… she's in trouble, Mirii. Right now she's in my room._

"Why?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _She was tired, because of her memory trip… I decided to venture all alone._

"What do you mean by memory trip…?" Mirii's eyebrows lowered.

 _She used her powers to see your memories…_

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"HOW SHE DARED TO DO THAT?!" Mirii frowned a lot. "And most importantly, why she did that?!"

 _Don't get mad, please! This day already drove me crazy… I don't have the patient to deal with an angry Squid!_

"Wh-who gave you such ridiculous idea?!" Some sweat covered Mirii's forehead. "I was just talking with my voice volume a bit higher than usual…"

 _Groan… listen, I don't remember why she did that. You have to reach my room if you want to know that badly… unfortunately, I can't bring you in there because Grina's door entrance is locked down thanks to a curse!_

"A curse…?" Mirii's irises pointed at Aga. "Have you tried to open the door, Aga?"

Aga's head shook.

"I went out of Tonna's room and began looking for you…" Her head nodded. "I had the thought that you would find a way to solve this problem…"

"… Mr. Tom, are you in danger?" Mirii's head rose.

 _No. Me and Grina are fine…_

"Then, I would suggest you two to stay in Grina's room while I will reach your room." Her eyes closed. "We don't need your card key since Kelly will open the door for us. We just need to learn where your room is"

"I can bring you in his room myself." Aga smiled. "We shouldn't take too much time for that…"

Mirii's eyes opened.

"Mr. Tom, Aga knows the location of your room." Her head rose. "Do you have anything else to say, before I'm asking you to pass Grina's smartphone back to her?"

 _Uhm… I wished you would come rescuing us… but Kelly said that her form might be permanent if nothing is done. I have no choice but to be patient… I'm giving the phone back to Grina._

"Thank you for understanding, Mr. Tom." Mirii nodded.

 _…_

 _Yeah?_

"… before I close the call, I have the duty to tell you something important since I'm your friend…" Mirii's head rose, as her eyelids lowered to the middle. "… Bars managed to pick his weapon. He's fighting the Demon Squids alone, as we are speaking."

 _…_

"His smartphone ran out of battery…" Mirii's eyes closed. "Thus"

 _AND NOW YOU ARE MENTIONING THIS?!_

"Grina, lower your voice." Mirii frowned. "I'm not in the error"

 _F-FIND HIM BACK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM BEHIND!_

"Grina, I said to lower you voice!" Mirii lowered her head, frowning even more. "Bars could be anywhere at this point! I can't spend my time looking for him, when I should use it to solve the major crisis"

 _TOM! WE MUST GET THAT DOOR WIDE OPEN! QUICK, QUICK!_

 _Tuuuuuuu…_

Mirii's irises moved to her left. Her left hand lowered, putting her smartphone away.

"… Aga, lead the way." Mirii's hands grasped her weapon. "The faster we reach his room, the faster the problem will be solved."

"As long as you don't put a pressure for this…" Aga walked past Mirii. "… I'll be more than glad to help you find Hun."

"Wh-who said I'm putting the pressure?!" Mirii snorted, while turning behind and beginning to walk. "It's just this urgent need for immediate action…"

"Going fast isn't exactly my cup of tea…" Aga's head turned to her right. "Now, tell me… is the smartphone's battery charge fine?"

"Yes, it is…" Mirii's head rose. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't be able to watch myself through the mirror."

"Tsss!" Aga's eyes rolled, as her head returned forward. "That isn't so drastic…"

"How could I even accept such a miniscule mistake?!" Mirii frowned. "I have proved countless of times to deliver impeccable performances… it would be inconceivable to watch such positive spree being wasted like that!"

"Sigh… be calm, Mirii…" Aga's eyes closed. "Your battery will never ran out…"

"Who said I was that worried about it?!" Veins popped out from Mirii's forehead. "Enough with your assumptions!"

"Siiiigghh…" Aga's head lowered, as several sweat drops appeared behind her head. "… let's talk about something different, shall we?"

"… I prefer not." Mirii's head rose, as her irises turned left and right.

"Ok…" Aga's irises moved left and right. " _What kind of argument would make Mirii talk? Hopefully, the chat will be enough to save myself from the incoming stress… siiiigh!_ " Her eyebrows went up. " _… or not…_ "

Aga sighed loudly again.

"… is there a problem?" Mirii's head rose.

"Uff… … I'm missing Stella so much…" Her fists went on her chest, as her head lowered. "What I would give to get back to her right now…"

Mirii's eyebrows went up.

"... are things going fine for Stella?" Her eyes blinked.

"Yes… yes, they are." Aga smiled widely, as she stopped and resumed her walk on Mirii's left side, with her head turning to her right. "I would buy her all the toys she wants… but she doesn't seem to be too interested." Her mouth downturned a bit. "Which doesn't really make me calm…"

"I wouldn't." Mirii nodded. "I would be proud to have a daughter who understands the more important elements of"

"Bu-but she's still young, Mirii!" Aga's eyebrows went up. "I-I can still pick her up and hug her… and she keeps calling for me, whenever she needs to eat or a toy she can't find…" Aga's head turned forward. "I can't possibly think that she is an adult… or the idea that she is about to become one!"

Mirii's head rose.

" _… I shouldn't press more on that matter: I need her help to find Kelly!_ " Her eyes closed. "Have you thought of giving her a little present?" She smiled a bit.

"A present…?" Aga's mouth opened a bit. "… I never thought of that, actually!" She smiled. "Eh eh, a present… I wouldn't mind giving her a new toy or a cartoon series collection in DVD format." She giggled. "That's a nice idea, Mirii… I'm surprised you could have such thoughts!"

Mirii smiled widely.

" _As usual, I managed to solve another obstacle with intelligence and patience…_ " Her eyes closed. " _I'm truly improving vastly… no one could possibly_ "

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Mirii's head shook quickly, before pointing her sight to her left and seeing a door. Aga frowned, while bending her knees a bit and walking lightly towards the door…

Ta-klop!

An Inkling man was standing still, with his hands covering his ears and his eyes almost popping out. He frowned and screamed, as he charged towards the woman. Mirii's hands grasped her weapon tightly, as she pointed it towards the running man…

He dived towards Aga, as she tilted to her right.

BLAM!

Orange ink passed near the man's left ear, as his hands pushed Mirii's legs. She tilted backwards, as her irises shrunk and her mouth opened wide.

PUMF!

Her Hero Charger flew to her right, bouncing a bit on the floor before stopping. Mirii's hands and feet moved backwards, as her back touched the wall. Below her head, a window which was showing some tall buildings in the distance.

"AAAArrrrgghhh…!" The man's head lowered, with his forehead touching the floor and his hands covering his ears. "… uff… anf…"

Mirii's right eyebrow rose, as she stands up on her feet, while still pointing her sight at the man. His hands left his ears, as his arms and legs stretched forward and his head tilted to the right: his eyes were closed. Aga slowly walked towards him: once near him, Aga lowered her knees as they touched the floor while bending forward and resting her left ear near his mouth.

"… he's breathing, Mirii." Her irises moved towards her. "What should we do…?"

"… I have no time to waste with those Demon Squids." Mirii turned to her right, as she walked towards her weapon.

"… ok." Aga stands up quickly, as she passed above the man with each of her steps.

Mirii lowered her knees, as her hands opened and moved towards her weapon.

"Uuuugghh…"

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her eyebrows went down: immediately, with her weapon grasped in her hands, she turned behind and pointed her weapon towards the man. He was scratching his head, before turning towards his right with his eyelids lowered to

"AAAUUGGHH!" The man jumped upwards, with sweat jumping out from his head. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

BLAM!

"GAAAH!" The man dived on his left, with his eyes large and his mouth opened wide.

"Tch… you insolent!" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit, as her right forefinger pulled the trigger.

"N-no, please! I-I don't want to get splatted by that!" His hands were pointed at Mirii, as he slowly raised on his feet.

Aga kept looking at him… before her head turned towards the girl.

"Mirii, don't shoot him!" She frowned. "He's not one of them!"

" _... he's not one of them…?_ " Mirii's irises turned towards the woman.

"Wh-what's gotten into you?!" The man frowned. "You can't use that weapon in the hallways!"

Mirii's irises pointed back at the man.

"… sir, allow me to apologize for the terrible inconvenience…" Her weapon lowered, as the girl bowed down for a moment. "The Headquarters are being invaded by unknown creatures who are possessing almost all the Agents…"

"Unknown crea… pffff! Don't make me laugh!" The man folded his arms. "Tell me your name."

"She's right!" Aga frowned as she took one step forward. "I witnessed everything and I support her claims!"

The man turned his head towards Aga.

"… you must be her accomplice…" He frowned even more. "I'm not falling for that!"

His right hand took off his smartphone, as he pointed it towards the other two: his right thumb touched the screen, before putting his smartphone away.

"I'll report your behavior to the chiefs!" He turned behind, as he began walking. "I'll make sure you will not get away with this…"

Mirii snorted, as her face frowned… her hands put her weapon behind her back, as she took some steps forward, before Aga jumped in front of her with her arms stretching sideways.

"Forget him, Mirii!" Aga's head shook. "We must save the other Agents with your app!"

"Not before I have stopped him from committing an atrocious attack towards my reputation!" Mirii frowned, as her head lowered.

"He will not get far with this, I swear!" Aga frowned. "We must secure the HQ! … true…" Her left hand picked up her smartphone. "I just thought of something even more important! Send your application to my husband, so my family is well protected!"

"… understood." Mirii's left hand grabbed her smartphone, as her head lowered and watched its screen. "Tell me his phone number and message."

"Yes." Aga nodded. "His phone number is 090, 8, 3, 5, 9, 1, 7, 2, 7. Got it?"

Mirii nodded. Aga smiled.

"Type the following: Hi sweetie! I'm Aga and right now I'm helping Mirii with a task, dot…" Her eyes closed.

Mirii's thumbs kept pressing the screen rapidly.

"… you have to download and run the app she sends to you, colon…" Her eyes opened, as her head rose and her irises pointed at her ceiling. "… I'll call you later and explain why it's important, dot." She frowned. "Make sure that"

"And run the app…?" Mirii snorted.

"… sigh, wait a second." Aga lowered her head, as her eyes closed. "… run the app… ok." Her head rose back, with her eyes opened. "Run the app she sends to you. Colon."

Mirii kept typing with both her thumbs rapidly…

"I'll call you later and explain why it's important… dot."

Aga's irises kept watching Mirii typing on her smartphone.

"Make sure to have Stella around you… and…" Her irises went up. "Ignore the noise, dot."

Mirii's eyebrows lowered slightly… her head rose back.

"Done?"

"Yes…" Aga sighed, while smiling.

"… the message is about to be sent." Mirii nodded.

"Splendid!" Aga's eyes closed, while keeping her smile. "We can proceed now."

The woman began walking, passing the girl. Mirii turned behind, as she walked a bit rapidly.

"I'm so relieved that Stella and my husband are well protected now…" She giggled.

Tic-u-in.

"Message sent." Mirii smiled. "How much does it take before we can reach Tom's room?"

"Uhm… maybe 5 minutes?" Aga's head rose, as her mouth opened a bit. "Must be 5 minutes…"

"We must increase the pace a bit, then." Mirii frowned slightly. "No one can attack us, thus there is nothing we should be worried about."

"… why not?" Aga nodded.

The Inklings' pace increased a hit. Suddenly, music was coming out from Aga: the woman's head lowered to her right. Mirii's head rose, as she watches Aga carrying her smartphone near her ear's right side.

"Harry?" Aga's irises moved left and right.

 _Honey, dear! Did you sent me this message?_

"Yes… why you called me right now?" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "Don't you have Mirii's phone number?"

 _Ehm… I just saw a phone number and this message reported below… I don't even remember if I ever asked it to Mirii or not._

"Sigh… sweetie, why I always have to remind you everything?" A sweat drop appears on Aga's right side of her head, as her eyelids lowered to the middle. "You know I can't always do that…"

 _I-I'm sorry, honey! I will add her number right now… and this app?_

"You must keep it active, Harry." Aga frowned a bit. "This sound will protect you and Stella by those Demon Squids…"

 _Eh? From who?_

"Demon Squids." Aga nodded. "I know that sounds very childish, but trust me: they are real… and I'm very worried about you and Stella because of them."

 _I'm fine, right now… and Stella is too! She is missing you, actually…_

"Oh?!" Aga's eyes sparkled a bit.

 _I'm missing you too… when you will come back?_

"… I have to help Mirii first, sweetie… siiigh!" Her mouth downturned. "I can't wait to get back home…"

 _I don't want to hear that word…_

"Ah!" Aga's mouth opened wide, as her left hand went in front of her mouth. "I-I'm sorry…"

 _Grumf… this is not good. We are staying blocked in this stupid building for way too long!_

"Harry, no!" She bended forward. "D-don't get mad in front of Stella…"

 _I know, I know. It's very hard to keep inside my opinions… no, it's our opinions. We keep talking about this a lot in those days…_

Aga frowned.

"… once I return, we are going to discuss a plan for our future." She nodded. "We cannot keep Stella away from civilization…"

 _Alright! Meanwhile I'll download the app and stay near her._

"I'll be back shortly." She smiled. "Say hello to Stella for me…"

 _Stella! Mommy said hello to you! Do you want to talk with her?_

 _… hiiii mommyyy!_

Aga's eyebrows went up.

 _Come back soooon!_

"Yes, I'll run back home in just about 5 minutes!" Aga nodded. "Be a good girl with daddy, ok?"

 _Ok, mommy!_

Aga giggled.

"Pass the smartphone to daddy now, ok?"

 _Daddy! Mommy wants to talk with you!_

 _… yes?_

"Download the app, Harry… don't forget." Her eyes closed. "See you later."

 _Ok! See you later too!_

Aga's right hand put her smartphone away. Mirii was smiling widely.

" _… I wonder if I will be ever this attached to my child… …_ " She blushes a lot, as her irises moved to her right. " _Sigh… would it be possible to sneak such matter, during one of my talks with Hunley…?_ "

Aga increased the pace, pointing her head towards a door: she stops near the door's right side.

"Well, there it is." She was smiling and nodding.

Mirii kept her earlier pace, stopping and turning her sight towards said door, which was reporting a number on the top-middle part of it. Mirii's right hand picked up her smartphone, as her head lowered and watched the screen: her right thumb kept pressing rapidly around the screen. She presses a red button, as the silence entered in.

"Knowing the nature of this app, I cannot run it in front of Kelly…" Her eyes closed, as she walked towards the door. "Hopefully, she will cooperate with us…" Her right forefinger bended a bit.

Knock, knock.

Mirii's arms folded, as her head rose.

" _… I must not forget she's an adult now…_ " Her irises moved to her right. " _How can I solve her problem…? … perhaps, if I splat that Demon Squid, she might be_ "

"Heeyyaaaa!"

"AAAH?!" Immediately Mirii turned behind, with her eyes expanded and her irises shrunk, while frowning and resting her arms on the door.

Her irises lowered down a bit, seeing Kelly wearing her kimono attire.

"Tee hee hee! Sorry for that little scare… I was so happy to be back being my younger self, I couldn't keep my enthusiasm!" She closing her eyes, while smiling.

"G-grrrrrr…" Several veins popped out on Mirii's forehead, as her eyes squeezed a bit and her teeth were slowly gritting. "… how can you claim I was scared by one of your antics…?!"

"Ooooh, don't hide that one from me!" Kelly bended forward, with her right eye closed while smiling a bit and forming an upside down 3 mouth, as her right forefinger pointed diagonally up and right. "You screamed like a little child!" She lifted her posture back, as her right hand went down and her smile reached her cheeks. "Tee hee hee!"

"Nnngghhh…!" Some sweat appeared on Mirii's forehead. "Yo-you insolent…! We walked all the way to let you return into your current form and this is how you greet us?!"

"Oh?!" Kelly's mouth downturned, as her eyebrows went up. "Bu-but I didn't wanted to scare you… I couldn't keep my happiness about me being young again!" She smiled a bit.

"… hmpf." Mirii's head rose. "I see you are not an adult anymore…"

"Yaaaaay!" Kelly jumped up and down, while closing her eyes and smiling widely. "I'll not be forced to skip my childhood now!"

Her head turned to her left: she gasped, as her eyes expanded widely.

"I know you!"

Immediately Mirii turned to her right, as her eyes grew: Aga's mouth flattened, as her head kept turning between Mirii and Kelly.


	356. The drawing battle - Part 1

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"You know… me?!" Aga bended forward, as her eyes expanded.

"Yes!" Kelly nodded. "You are that woman I was supposed to find!" She smiled widely, as her eyes closed. "I'm so happy that I succeeded in doing so!"

A sweat drop appears on Aga's right side of her head.

"Wh-why you wanted to find me…?" Her opened mouth downturned a bit, as her right eyebrow rose slightly and some sweat covered her forehead. "I-I have nothing to do with"

"Ssssh!"

Aga's head turned towards Mirii: she was turning her shoulders left and right.

"We are in the open!" She faces Aga back, as her head rose. "We must move inside a room and keep there this whole conversation! Someone might hear us… the hidden cameras might record all this conversation we are having together!"

"Eeeep!" Kelly's eyes expanded. "I will not let any Squids spying on me!" Her eyes shrunk a bit, as her mouth downturned. "Let's get inside Tom's room!"

Kelly turned towards the door, as she jumped in front of it and her hands grabbed the door handle.

Taka-ta-ka.

"Oh no, I forgot!" Kelly's eyes expanded. "The door is cursed by that Demon Squid!"

"This one too?!" Aga bended forward, as she frowned. "She wanted to keep you inside that room?!"

Kelly nodded, as she frowned too.

"I can repeal it, though!" Her eyes closed. "It would be much easier with a paper and pencil in my hands… ah, that's right!" Her eyes opened, while her opened mouth smiled. "Those are inside this room! Tee hee hee…! I'll just need to grab them!"

"No, listen!" Mirii walked in front of the little girl. "You must"

Kelly disappeared instantly. Aga's eyes almost popped out.

"W-wow…!" Her eyes blinked. "I only saw this kind of effect on TV…!"

Knock, knock!

Mirii's right fist was near the door.

"Get in front of the door, Kelly! Don't make me repeat this!" Smoke was coming out from her ears…

…

"Kelly!" Mirii's right fist knocked on the door. "KELLY!"

 _Hey, stop shouting like that! I'm your friend, not your enemy!_

Mirii's right hand covered her eyes, as she sighed deeply.

"… could you please try opening the door from that side?"

 _Why? It didn't opened before! I don't think it would work…_

The door opened slowly: Kelly's eyes expanded.

"… what magic is this?!" Her mouth opened wide. "I did the same thing before and the door didn't open!"

Kelly's hands covered her mouth.

"Wait… did you repealed the curse, Mirii?!"

Mirii's eyes expanded. Aga snickered a bit, with her right hand in front of her mouth.

"… and how can you claim I have the powers to repeal a curse…?" Mirii's arms folded, as her head rose and a vein popped out from her forehead's left side.

Kelly took some steps backwards.

"You… did you joined the Shrine?!" Her eyes expanded.

"NO!" Several veins popped out from Mirii's forehead. "Do I even have to spell it out for you?! There isn't any curse on that door!"

"Eh?!" Sweat jumped out from Kelly's head. "… I-I don't understand…"

Mirii walked inside the room, followed by Aga: the woman pushed the door back.

"Follow my line of reasoning for a second!" Mirii shook her head, while gritting her teeth slightly. "You managed to return into your younger self… you also managed to escape a room which had its door under a spell…"

Kelly's mouth opened a bit.

"… oh… oooooooh!" Her eyes grew a bit. "If the door was still under a curse, I wouldn't been able to escape the room!" Her eyes blinked. "… but that doesn't explain why I couldn't open the door before."

"That's because those doors can only be opened from the inside." Mirii's head rose. "If you want to open the doors from the outside, you need a card key…"

"Ah… I think I get it!" Kelly nodded widely, while closing her eyes and smiling.

"Sigh…" Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes closed. "At least I managed to open your mind…"

"Isn't this weird, Mirii?"

Mirii turned behind: Aga's back was leaning against the wall on the left, as her head was pointed at the two Inklings.

"Why the curse vanished…?" Aga's head rose. "Why Kelly is back to her normal self without any explanations?"

"… good questions..." Mirii's right forefinger landed on her right cheek, as her left hand grabbed her right elbow. "We didn't defeated that Demon Squid… and she was trying to conquer the Headquarters' working Squids with the use of her possessing magic."

"I-I don't know what to say about that…" Kelly's eyebrows went up. "Wish I could know more about Virgilia's plans…"

"Virgilia?" Mirii turned behind, as her head lowered and her face frowned a bit.

"A Demon Squid I met some time ago…" Kelly lowered her head, while sighing loudly. "I thought she was a nice girl… but she betrayed me by stealing valuable items from the Shrine!"

" _Valuable items…?_ " Mirii's head rose.

Kelly bended forward, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned.

"I-I tried to stop her, but she vanished…" She returned to the same posture as before. "… I should have been punished because of that, but the Shrine decided to forgive me." Her eyes closed, as her opened smiled, while a sweat drop appears on her head's left side. "I don't know why they did that, though…"

Mirii's irises were watching the ceiling.

" _… hmm… I could find an use for that._ " Her head returned forward. "Kelly, what are those valuable items you mentioned?"

"… I'm not telling you that." Kelly frowned. "You want to know just so you think they might help you staying closer to Master Hun…"

"Nnnnggghh!" Mirii's eyebrows went up, as she took some steps backwards, while blushing. "I-I was just thinking t-to return the items"

"Oh no!" Kelly's eyes expanded. "I forgooot!" Her hands went on her cheeks. "I was supposed to come in here to pick you up, Mirii!"

Mirii stood still, with her mouth left open and her eyes watching Kelly. The little girl sighed.

"Master Hun needs your presence…" Her hands clasped, as her eyebrows went up. "We must hurry and get back to the Shrine!" She nodded.

Mirii's eyebrows went down.

"… begin to draw. Quick." Mirii turned behind, looking at Aga. "Aga, I will send you the message for"

"There is no need for that." Aga smiled. "I'm calling my husband and ask him to send me your message." Her right hand put her smartphone near her right ear. "I'll download that app as soon as possible…"

"… very well." Mirii nodded. " _Hunley… hold on. I'm coming…_ " Her irises went to her right, as her cheeks blushed after one second from such moment.


	357. The drawing battle - Part 2

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Theeere we gooo!" Kelly smiled widely, as her eyes closed.

A paper glided over the floor, flipping and landing in front of Mirii's feet: the girl snorted, as she bended down and flipped the page upwards, showing a drawing depicting the Shrine. Kelly grinned, as her hands went behind her back, while chuckling slightly.

"I-I know… I could had angled the throw a bit more…" Her eyes closed.

"Hmpf." Mirii's eyes closed. "I'll ignore your childish mistake… but before we go" Her eyes opened. "Is there anything else you should mention?"

"No, no!" Kelly's head shook.

"… are you sure?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Yes, yes!" Kelly nodded widely.

Sweat was jumping out from Kelly's head, as she trembles a bit. Mirii kept watching the little girl with her eyes squeezed… before she sighed and turned behind.

"Very well." Her head rose. "Aga, I will meet you and the others later on…"

"I'll report everything down to Grina and Tonna…" Aga smiled, as her right hand waved. "Take care, Mirii! Good luck!"

"Thank you, Aga." Mirii smiled, as her right hand waved. "See you later."

Aga walked towards the door, as she opened it and closed it while walking out of the room. Mirii turned behind, as her head lowered.

"… I'm coming, Hunley…" She turned into a Squid.

The Squid jumped inside the paper, as she travels down through a papery background.

 _Eh eh eh eh!_

Mirii's eyes expanded.

 _Took you long enough to show up!_

Suddenly, a dark-purple round shape appeared in front of Mirii, as she entered inside it and landed on a floor of stones. Mirii returned into her humanoid form, as her head turned left and right while frowning.

"Curses! I should had known!" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "This was all a trap from the beginning…"

Her hands took off her weapon from the back, as her right forefinger pulled its trigger. Her shoulders rotated left and right, as she took some steps forward.

 _Welcome to my world, you little piece of ship…_

Mirii growled loudly, as she frowned a lot.

"Show yourself in front of me!" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "I'll make you regret choosing to challenge my patience…"

 _As you wish…!_

Suddenly, at the other side… a giantess Squid appears out of thin air, resting on the floor! Mirii's eyes expanded, as she took some steps back.

"Eh eh eh eh! Are you scared of me?" Her tentacles rose, before falling down.

SSSSLLAAAAMM!

Mirii was stumbling violently, as her legs opened a bit.

"I figured the only way to take you out of the picture was to bring you in here…" The Squid's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Hmpf!" Mirii's left hand rose, while grasping her smartphone. "Your size is nothing compared to the power of my application!"

Her left hand lowered, as the girl's left thumb kept pressing on it rapidly.

Pon-poooon! Pon-poooon!

Hhhuuuuuuuummmm…

Mirii's shoulders were turning around, as her head was watching the whole background shaking…

"AAAAAAAH!" Virgilia's eyes closed. "TURN IT OFF! YOU ARE DESTROYING THE WORLD I CREATED!"

"Nnnggghh!" Immediately, Mirii's left thumb pressed on the red circle.

The whole world stops shaking… the giantess Squid's eyes opened, as she laughed loudly.

"Eh eh eh… you are stuck in my world, little ship! There is no way for you to get out of it…" Her right tentacle rose for a moment. "And once I got rid of you, I'll conquer the HQ under my name! Eh eh eh, ah ah ah, HA HA HA HAAAAAA!"

Mirii gritted her teeth: her left hand put her smartphone away, then her left hand grasped the weapon. The Charger was pointed towards the Squid, while pressing the trigger with her right forefinger…

BLAM!

A line of Orange ink fell on the ground. Mirii pointed towards the right side of the line, as she shoot a line of Orange ink near it.

" _Sigh… I knew I should had picked up a Splattershot equivalent!_ " Her eyebrows lowered a bit. " _I must use this weapon as wisely as possible…!_ "

"Eh eh eh… do you really think you can beat me with that little pond?" Virgilia's irises went up. "MINIONS! AFTER HER!"

Mirii's head rose: from the distance, small Squids were gliding towards her…

"Curses!" Her eyes expanded, as she shoot another line of orange ink on the ground.

The small Squids were increasing their diving speeds. Mirii's weapon was pointed towards the closest of them.

BLAM!

The small Squid exploded into orange ink. The girl dived inside her ink, as the other small Squids tilted slowly up and dodging the floor. Virgilia's left tentacle rose… and slams it on the floor.

KIITAAAAAAAAAA!

The orange ink flew upwards, together with Mirii: her orange ink disappeared into thin air…

"NO!" Mirii returned into her humanoid form.

"Ah ah ah!" Virgilia's eyes squeezed a bit. "Prepare to be splatted, now!"

The small Squids were diving towards Mirii… suddenly, everything moved much slower.

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

Several Squids were splatted in one line of orange ink, while other twos were splatted by another line of orange ink… the third line went closer to one. Mirii's eyes closed, as her teeth gritted and her right hand went over her head's right side.

Only three small Squids were diving towards Mirii…

POW!

Mirii flew backwards, as she slid forward on the ground, before stopping. Her weapon flew to her right side.

"Uuhhmmmggghhh…" Slowly, Mirii's eyes were opening…

A large tentacle was falling towards her head.

"… no…" Her head lowered, while squeezing her eyes.

PA-TUUUUUM!

"Ha ha haaaa! Took you long enough to be squished, you little ship!" Virgilia's eyes closed for a moment.

The tentacle twisted left and right on the floor, before retreating back… her eyes were seeing the floor.

"WHAT?!" She bended forward. "HOW?!"

The Squid turned around, watching the dark-purple background changing from black to a bit of purple.

"SHE WAS DOWN! I SAW IT!" Her tentacles kept slamming on the floor, while squeezing her eyes. "WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY SHE'S NOT SQUID PANCAKE YET?!"

 _Virgilia…_

Immediately, the Squid's head rose.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Virgilia frowned. "You weren't supposed to be heard!"

 _… so, I was right all along…_

"HMM?!" Virgilia bended forward.

 _You were thinking that your world would be inaccessible from within my drawing… that's why you took off all those spells and waited for Mirii to come._

"… I… **I HAVE BEEN TRICKED BY DANCY**?!" Her eyes expanded. "I-I can't believe this! I thought you were stupid enough"

 _After all those years, you are still treating me as if I'm a gullible Squid? I thought you would learn…_

"Grrrrr… GRRRRRR!" Virgilia's tentacles slammed on the floor.

 _… but you are still that meanie who gave me nothing but trouble! I… I can't forgive you… you have went too far with this… I'm afraid you have to learn a lesson…_

"… eh eh eh… what lesson?!" Virgilia's eyes squeezed a bit. "I have nothing to learn from the idiotic likes of you! It's not like you can come in here and fight me with a pencil and a paper!"

Virgilia laughed loudly, while a large Inkling girl covered in darkness was growing in height…

"Or perhaps you would try dancing in front of me? Aaaawww, the little girl can't give me a little punch on the cheek, can't sheee…?!" Her tentacles went near her head's left cheek, as her irises looked upwards…

Virgilia laughed even harder, almost bending forward… suddenly, a huge shadow covered her entirely. Her eyes expanded.

"… eh…" Her eyes were seeing the top of the shadow ending in a round shape, as the shadow reached the other side.

Her eyes expanded, her irises shrunk, as her face went paler. Jerkily, she turned behind… raising her sight and staring at Mirii whose arms were folded: her head was lowered down.

"… oh-oh…" Virgilia slid backwards a bit.

"… how did you called me again, useless bug?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"M-me? C-calling you names?!" Virgilia swallowed loudly. "Wh-why, I would never do that… m-my most honorable, respectable Qu-queen!" Her eyes went a bit watery.

"… I thought you called me a little Squid…" Mirii's head rose.

"Ah ah ah ah! L-little?! Yo-yoouu?! I-I can't e-even imagine you b-being a little Squid!" Her tentacles wrapped around together. "Yo-you are the superior, brilliant, smart, p-perfect Queen of all Squids!" Her eyes went a bit more watery. "I-I'm just one of your little, useless ships who can't even dream of t-talking wi-with such powerful presence…"

Mirii smiled a bit, as her eyebrows went down slightly.

"Uhm… I like the title of Queen…"

"Y-yes, my incredibly fresh, powerful Queen!" Virgilia kept bowing up and down, as sweat was jumping out from her hread. "I-I'll be your little ship who gets to do all the dirty job! E-even being splatted for the dynasty you stand for!"

"… I saw you trying to crush me…" Mirii frowned a bit.

"I DIDN'T WANTED TO DO THAT!" Tears were coming out from her eyes. "I WANTED TO PICK YOU UP AND… AND HELPING YOU!"

"… look at you… a slimy Squid who's more than happy to betray a Queen, when she would have such chance." Mirii's head shook. "You chose to appear as my enemy… and now, you will pay the consequences."

Mirii's right hand took her giant smartphone. Virgilia's eyes almost popped out.

"NO! YOU WILL DESTROY THE WHOLE PAPER TOO!"

"Kelly told me that the terrible sound will only exist in your world." Mirii nodded. "She also told me that once your world is not stable, I'll be immediately back inside the paper…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Virgilia's tentacles covered her head's sides. "HOW DID SHE TOLD YOU THIS?!"

"I was listening to her voice rather than yours…" Mirii's head lowered, as her right thumb rose. "Prepare to face your punishment!"

Her right thumb landed on her smartphone's screen.

PON-POOOON! PON-POOOON!

HHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Virgilia's head was puffing more and more, same for her eyes. Mirii's head rose, while staring back at the Squid.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, DDAAAAAAAAAAANNNNCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Virgilia puffed even more.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

"AAAH!" Mirii flew backwards, while closing her eyes and grasping her smartphone with her right hand.

FUM!

"OW!" Mirii was sliding on the wooden floor for a moment. "Nnngghhh…" Her eyes squeezed, as her left hand was behind her head.

"Are you alright, Mirii?!" Kelly bended forward, as her eyes were expanded.

"… uff…" Slowly her eyes opened. "M-my head…"

Mirii lifted her posture, as she panted a bit. Kelly smiled, as her eyebrows went up.

"You did it!" Her eyes closed, as she jumped and clapped. "You defeated Virgilia!"

"… of course I would do that…" Mirii stands up, as she turned towards Kelly. "I can't hide how your help was essential for this fight…"

"Aaawwww, don't thank me!" Kelly's head lowered, as she chuckles a bit. "I didn't do much…"

"No, that's not true." Mirii's head shook. "I would have been crushed, if it wasn't for your quick rescue…" Her eyes closed. "Although, I was about to roll on the side, so I would had still been able to fight her properly."

Her eyes expanded.

"CURSES! THE WEAPON!" Her irises shrunk.

"Oh… oopsie!" Kelly grinned, as her eyes closed. "Everything inside Virgilia's world went destroyed… I mean, look at the stain it formed!" Her left forefinger pointed at the paper resting on the floor near a dark-green cushion.

A dark-purple stain was resting in the middle of the paper.

"I don't think you can get your weapon back…" Kelly's mouth downturned.

"Bah!" Mirii's arms folded. "Never mind… I'll just report everything back to Tonna." She nodded. "… but you should refund me for this…"

"I-I don't have any money!" Kelly shrugged, as sweat was jumping out from her head, and her arms opened a bit. "Wh-why are you saying"

"No, I don't need money…" Mirii's head rose. "… I want you to improve my height."

"Eh?" Kelly's irises shrunk a bit.

"Yes, you heard me correctly." Mirii nodded. "I noticed you could improve someone's height…"

"Bu-but I can do it while you are inside one of my drawings!" Kelly sighed. "I'm afraid there isn't any magic for making you taller…"

"Th-there must be!" Mirii frowned a bit, as she bended forward and sweat covered her face a bit. "This height doesn't belong to such perfectionist as myself!" Her eyes blinked.

"… your height is not bad, actually!" Kelly smiled, while closing her eyes. "I wouldn't mind having that height…"

"Wh-what?!" Mirii's eyes expanded.

"I was an adult, before… and I was muuuuch more taller than this!" Kelly nodded. "If I had your height, I would at least keep a youthful appearance…"

"… youthful…" Mirii's irises went to her right. " _… no, there is no way I'll ever become old…! I-I have that product who can prevent ageness… I-I can still remain as the perfectionist as I_ "

"Did you changed your mind?" Kelly chuckled.

"… no, of course not." Mirii's head shook. "But I don't ask to be as tall as a building… just a little raise in height and nothing more."

"Ooohh… wouldn't Master Hun be too short for you, if you become taller?" Kelly's eyes grew a bit.

"N-not just me, obviously!" Mirii blushes a lot. "I-I want him to grow in height too… h-he must be taller than me by a considerable margin!"

"Tee hee hee!" Kelly's eyes closed, while smiling widely. "I think you are just as fine as you are…"

"S-stop it!" Mirii blushed even more. "I-I have enough of this chat! I-I must help him, now…!"

The girl turned behind, watching a closed shoji. Her head rose.

"Bring me to Hunley."

"Leave it to me!" Kelly jumped a bit, passing Mirii and walking near the shoji. "We will reach him in time!"

Wraaaam!

Mirii's eyes were seeing an Inkling man passing on the right, just turning his head towards for a split second, behind going behind the shoji.

" _… I also have to talk with the Shrine and receive some explanations._ " Mirii walked forward. " _I hope that Hunley is alright…_ " Her eyebrows rose a bit.


	358. Ink-operation! - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Technie!" Fara's eyebrows went up. "Are you fine?"

The little girl walked in front of Mirii, as her little head rose.

"We received a desperate message from one of us…" Fara's mouth downturned. "A Demon Squid was conquering the sweeter waters?"

"The Demon Squid is no longer present…" Mirii's head rose. "With the help of Kelly, I defeated her once and for all."

"Master Fara, is Master Hun fine…?" Kelly bended a bit forward, as her eyebrows went up.

"He is, don't worry…" Fara smiled. "I'm sure that Technie can help him out greatly…"

Mirii blushes a lot, as her irises shrunk a bit.

"T-tell me where he is…" Mirii blushed even more.

"He's sleeping inside the Room of Sleep." Fara turned behind. "I heard that he stopped talking in his sleep… but he's not waking up." She walked forward.

Mirii's eyes expanded.

"Qu-quick!" She bended forward, as her arms opened slightly, while following Fara. "We must reach this room!"

Fara stopped for a moment: she turned behind and smiled a bit.

"Do you plan to wake him up… with a little kiss?" Her eyebrows lowered to the middle.

Ink fell out from Mirii's nose, as her right hand covered it: her face was full red, her eyes were sparkling, her back tilted backwards a bit… Kelly and Fara laughed together.

"… he's sleeping so much, no sound will wake him up…" Fara slowly turned behind, beginning to walk forward. "… that might be your chance…"

"WH… WH… WH… WH…" Mirii's eyes grew, as her heart was beating faster. "WH… GH… NN…"

Mirii was jerkily walking forward.

"Master Fara, I'm feeling a bit sorry for Mirii…" A sweat drop appears behind Kelly's head, on her right side. "She's so full of excitement…"

"Ih ih, I don't see her suffering…" Fara's right eye closed. "… and the room is behind that shoji over there." Her right hand pointed slightly to the left.

A ricochet sound blasted, as dust was raising from the floor, which covered the two little girls: Mirii stopped in front of the shoji, as she turned behind and began breathing widely. Her face was still red, while frowning a bit.

"I… I… I-I'LL… GO… I-IN HERE!" Mirii turned behind. "D… DON'T ENTER!" She opened the shoji, immediately jumping inside the room.

Ssss, clac!

Mirii's arms were stretching on the shoji, as her head lowered: Hun was sleeping in the middle of the room, surrounded by cushions. Mirii's heart was still beating quickly…

" _… a… … a little… kiss…_ " Ink fell out from her nose, as her right hand covered her nostrils. " _N… N… … M-Mirii… wh… s-stop… …_ "

She turned behind, as she panted loudly.

" _… Hunley… he… he's still sleeping…_ " Her head rose. " _… wait… this whole situation is… f-familiar… EEEH?!_ " Ink fell out from her nose, as both her hands covered the lower side of face, while her eyes expanded and her irises shrunk. " _N-no… it-it can't be…_ "

Her heart skipped some beats.

" _Th-that fairy tail… S-Sleeping Squid…_ " She held her breath. " _C-could Hunley really need… a-a… K-K…_ "

She trembled widely, stumbling visibly.

" _… th-they called… th-they called… th-they called me… of-of all Squ-Squids…_ " Sweat covered her whole face. " _… th-the reason… th-the reason must be… th-that…_ "

…

" _… the breath…_ " Her eyes expanded.

Mirii's hands breathed on her hands, as she sniffed silently. Her irises shrunk.

" _T-terrible! TERRIBLE!_ " Her teeth gritted, as her head lowered. " _I-I must have that mint, somewhere…!_ " Her hands touched her light jacket and white shirt. " _I found it!_ " Her left hand took off a green, plastic shell.

The girl opens it, as a white candy fell on her right hand: the hand went over her mouth, as she puts the candy in her mouth and began chewing with her mouth closed. Her left hand put the shell away and her irises went upwards, to the right.

" _I need to keep chewing for at least 20 seconds… it will soon polish my terrible breath…_ " Her eyes closed. " _Uhm… I feel calmer now… could it be the mint? This moment must go smoothly… after all… th-this is m-my first… kiss…_ " Her face went red. " _Ugh… n-no! No!_ " She frowned. " _Enough with this overwhelming embarrassment!_ "

She took some steps forward.

" _I'm a girl of perfection… I don't have emotions this high!_ " Her head shook. " _Th-that whole scene must have been a manipulation of some kind…_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _Fara might be the responsible for this…_ "

The girl stopped in front of Hun: her head lowered… and her face went full red.

" _Nnnggghhh!_ " Her heart began beating faster. " _… wait… th-the emotions aren't invading my thoughts…_ "

She bended down, moving closer to-ink fell out from her nose, as she turned behind with her posture lifted, her hands covering her nose and her eyes large, with her irises shrunk. Her left cheek was twitching…

" _WH, WH, WH, WH… WH, WH, WH…_ " Her eyes grew even more. " _WH, WH, WH… WH, WH, WH!_ " She sprinted towards the shoji, stopping in front of it and with her head lowered. " _WH, WH, WH… G… G… … what if someone comes in here?_ "

Her head rose back. Her face went a bit paler… instantly, she went back in front of Hun, with her hands in front of her mouth and her face turning red again.

" _WH, WH, WH, WH!_ " Her eyes sparkled, as sweat was covering her face, while trembling widely. " _WH, WH, WH, WH…! …_ " Her eyes squeezed. " _WH, WH, WWHHH!_ "

She bended down, moving closer towards Hun's head, while leaving her hands down… her eyes opened. She froze still, with her mouth a bit sealed. Her eyes were seeing Hun sleeping silently, with his mouth a bit open…

" _…_ "

The girl fell down, with her head resting on Hun's chest. The boy snorted a bit, while keeping his eyes closed. His right hand went over Mirii's left tentacle… as he pets her a bit. He smiled, while still keeping his eyes closed.

"… Mirii… thank you…"


	359. Ink-operation! - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"… Mirii…?" Hun's eyes opened a bit.

"… uh… uh?" Mirii's head rose slightly, as she stares back at the boy…

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both Inklings' eyes expanded.

Mirii jumped on her feet, as ink was falling from her nose and her hands covered the nostrils. Mirii's face was fully red.

"H-H-H-H-HUNLEY…!" She trembled widely.

"M-M-M-M-MIRII…!" Hun's posture lifted, as his face went full red and some ink fell out from his nose. "Wh-what yo-you were…"

"I-I-I will explain everything with accuracy and perfection!" Mirii frowned, as she bended forward. "I… I… I wanted to get rid of a bug c-climbing on your chest!" She nodded. "Yes, th-that's it!"

"… ehm… and… w-well…" Sweat was jumping out from Hun's head, as his head turned to his right. "I-I… I was taking off a bug from yo-your tentacle!" He nodded, as he blushes even more. "I-I didn't meant to touch it or anything…"

The two Inklings' mouth sealed: their faces were gradually getting rid of the red…

"… a-are you fine, Hunley?" Mirii's head rose. "I came in here because the Shrine called for my help…"

"I was in trouble?!" Hun's mouth opened, as he stands up. "I don't remember a thing about it…"

"They told me you needed my presence…" Mirii's head rose, as she blushes. "But I see you are well enough…"

"Yes, perhaps I think I slept too much…" Hun chuckles, as his right hand went behind his neck. "I can't wait to walk out of here…"

"Then, shall we move out?" Mirii giggled, as her eyes closed. "Lunch is about to come and we must finish our homework."

"Ah, right!" Hun's mouth opened. "I have to attend a ceremony and reward Kelly for earlier!"

"Reward Kelly?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "What she did to you…?"

"She saved me!" Hun bended forward, as his hands landed on his chest. "I can't leave her unrewarded like that!"

Mirii's eyes grew a bit.

" _… I must know more about_ "

"Let's go, Mirii!" Hun walked towards the shoji. "I remember everything about the ceremony!"

"Sure…" Mirii nodded, as she walked in Hun's direction. " _I'll try investigate on this matter for a moment…_ "

Hun opened the shoji, as Kelly and Fara were in front of him: Fara's eyes grew, as her opened mouth smiled widely.

"Big bro!" Fara rushed towards the boy.

She jumped, with her arms opened wide: Hun wrapped his arms around her, as his right hand rested on her head. He smiled.

"Fara…" His eyes closed. "… were you worried about me?"

"A bit!" The little girl jumped away from Hun, as her head rose and her eyes stared at him. "Although, when Technie came in here, I was relieved…" Her eyes closed. "You two get along rather well, together!"

Hun and Mirii blushed visibly, as both their irises shrunk.

"Tee hee hee!" Kelly dances in place. "Mirii stood inside the Room of Sleep for a long time…" She stopped with her arms stretching down. "Do you wanted to sleep with Master Hun?"

Ink flew out of her nose, as her hands covered her nostrils.

" _N-NNGGHH…!_ " Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "I-I tried to wake him up… I wanted to be very gentle too."

"Oh, right!" Hun turned behind, as he bowed down. "Thank you for helping me out, Mirii!"

"… n-no problem…" Mirii's mouth opened a bit. "… but I think you already thanked me…"

"Really?" Hun lifted his posture back. "I don't remember that…"

"I'm not 100% sure… but it felt like it." Mirii nodded, as she smiled. "I wouldn't think about it too much, though… it could have been a simple impression."

"Uhm… if you say so…" Hun downturned his mouth a bit, as he turned behind. "Kelly, are you ready for the ceremony?"

"Aaah, Master…" Kelly blushes a bit. "Sorry if I sound a bit rude, but I'm getting hungry… after all that adventure I did, I can barely stay up."

"Adventure? What adventure?" Hun's head turned towards Fara.

"She told me everything, Hun!" Fara nodded, as her mouth downturned. "While you were sleeping, the Headquarters was attacked by a Demon Squid!"

"No!" Hun frowned. "We must"

"The Demon Squid has been eliminated by me, Hunley."

Hun turned behind: Mirii's arms folded, as her head rose.

"With the help of Kelly, I protected the Headquarters successfully…" Mirii nodded. "However, we are not sure if there are other Demon Squids in the perimeter…"

"The Shrine is discussing in private about sending someone inside the building…" Kelly's mouth formed a 3. "I just got the news that a decision will be taken after lunch."

"I heard those as well!" Fara's eyes closed. "Aaah, I like so much this mental ability…"

"With the Masters' presence, no Demon Squid would dare to come in!" Kelly spun on herself twice. "Tee hee hee!" She stopped, while standing on her right foot. "You can enjoy your meal without a worry! … or do you want to eat inside the Shrine?"

"I'm afraid it cannot be possible at the moment…" Mirii frowned a bit. "We have our homework to finish… and I have to also talk with Grina."

"Why?" Hun's head tilted to his left.

"Do you remember that Grina wasn't found this morning?" Mirii's irises went to her right. "She told me through the smartphone that there is a valid reason for that… after lunch we will know more about it."

"After lunch?" Hun's eyebrows went up, as his mouth downturned. "But after lunch, I have to attend the ceremony…"

"Oooh, don't worry about it…!" Kelly giggled, as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Why not?!" Hun returned forward.

"You can held the ceremony later in the day: your friends need you more, Master!" Kelly nodded.

"But… I…" Hun's eyebrows went up.

"Listen to Kelly, Hun!" Fara nodded. "Let's go back to the Headquarters!"

"I have to agree…" Mirii passed Hun, turning behind and smiling back at him. "Hunley, your presence will turn the tides of our fights into our favor… we need you." She nodded.

"… sigh… ok." Hun shrugged. "I have to change my clothes, though…" His head lowered. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Don't rush it, Master!" Kelly's hands grabbed Hun's left arm, as her eyes closed and her smile grew. "Let me take you to the changing room…"

"… take your hands off his arm, Kelly. You are hurting him." Mirii rose her head, frowning a bit. "I'll be the one carrying him to the changing room…"

"You can't possibly remember where it is!" Kelly frowned, with her mouth forming a ^.

"I remember it clearly…" Mirii's head lowered, as she growled a bit. "… now, leave him alone."

"Wh-why are you saying that?!" Kelly bended forward, frowning a bit more. "I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends!" Mirii bended forward. "Just, you have to give me the guide role since I'm the one with the knowledge and intelligence."

"What do you know about the Shrine?!" Kelly snorted. "Master Hun needs me for this task!"

"You are auto-claiming such statement…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Hunley needs a familiar face for such unknown place…"

"He knows the Shrine!" Kelly's downturned mouth rose. "You are just as a meanie as you always are!"

"And you are the childish Squid you still choose to be…" Mirii growled faintly.

A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head.

" _… next time, I'm going to learn how to reach the changing room…_ " Hun sighed silently.


	360. Ink-operation! - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review or leave a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

A Squid jumped out from the paper, as Skippy squeaked loudly. The Squid changed into a humanoid form. Hun turned behind, watching another Squid jumping out from the paper and landing on the floor.

"Did you travel nicely, Mirii?" Hun smiled, as his eyes closed.

Mirii returned into her humanoid form.

"Of course, Hunley…" Mirii smiled. "This transportation system proved to be perfectly reliable…"

"Tee hee hee!" Kelly gradually appeared on Mirii's right side. "I wouldn't mind staying in here and eat some sweeter waters food…"

Fara jumped out from the paper: Skippy squeaked.

"We cannot prepare the tables and chairs as we did last time…" Mirii's head shook, as her eyes closed.

Fara turned towards her pet, as her mouth opened a bit and her feet were walking towards him.

"Aaawww…" Kelly's mouth downturned. "… but we should do that again, someday!" She smiled a bit.

"I would be looking for that!" Hun nodded, while smiling.

"… Hunley, we must go." Mirii's head rose, as she stared back at him. "Our friends are waiting for us."

"Ah!" Hun turned to his right. "Then, I guess we should hurry up a bit…"

"Kelly, remember to take away the paper from Tom's room…" Fara's right hand petted Skippy's shell. "I'll be back inside the Shrine." She smiled. "I still have to show it to Skippy, so he'll start to like the place…" Her eyes closed.

Skippy purred.

"Ooooh, I want to pet him too!" Kelly turned behind, as her hands clasped and her eyes sparkled, with her smiling mouth wide open. "He's so cuuutteee!"

Her right arm stretched towards him: Skippy retreated inside his shell, while crying faintly.

"You are scaring him, Kelly…" Fara's eyebrows went up, as her shoulders turned to her left. "He has to know you first, if you want to pet him…"

"But he knows me!" Kelly nodded. "He saw me before, I swear!"

"Kelly, leave Fara and her pet alone." Mirii frowned, as her arms folded. "She has to eat lunch too… same for Skippy."

"Groan…" Kelly's head lowered. "… sorry… I'll go back for real…"

Kelly was gradually disappearing.

"See you later, everyone…" Kelly disappeared out of thin air.

"See you later!" Hun's right hand waved.

"Bye bye, Kelly!" Fara's right hand waved, with holding Skippy's shell with her left hand.

"… bye." Mirii turned towards the door. "Now, before we go…"

Mirii scrolled her Ink Tank out of her back, holding the shoulder straps with her right hand.

"I must return this Ink Tank, as well as coming up with an excuse to make the Headquarters stay away from our business…"

"I'll come with you." Hun nodded.

"Hunley, it's better for us if I move alone… the less of us are around this Ink Tank, the less attention will we draw to ourselves." Mirii's head rose.

"Bu-but what if you find a Demon Squid lurking around the hallways?!" Hun's arms opened wide, as his eyebrows went up.

"I can use my application to make them stop coming…" Mirii smiled a bit. "Hunley, I appreciate your interest into protecting me… but I'll be fine."

"… don't take too much time…" Hun's mouth downturned a bit.

"I'll reach the canteen as fast as possible." Mirii nodded, as she passed him and stopped in front of the door. "Take care."

The girl opened the door, as she walks out of the room… and closes it once she is behind it. Hun sighed, as he turned to his left: Fara's right hand was holding a white mountain of powder, as Skippy stretched his neck and ate the powder's top.

"Hmmm! Eat it all, Skippy!" Fara's eyes closed. "You will grow stronger than ever!"

"Fara, isn't that too much for him?" Hun folded his arms. "You have to save some of that for the later meals…" His eyes closed. "Otherwise Skippy acquires the habit of over-eating!"

"Skippy is a hungry Sea Slug, big bro!" Fara giggled, as her head turned to her left. "If I don't give him enough food, he will start complaining all day…"

"But he has to understand that eating so much is bad for him!" Hun's head shook, as he frowned a bit. "You got to ponder his meals better, Fara… I don't like this one bit."

"He's still young, Hun…" The little girl turned behind. "We can go, by the way!" Her hands thrusted in front of the boy. "Talking about food made me even hungrier than before!"

Skippy squeaked. Fara turned behind, while smiling and closing her eyes.

"Don't worry, Skippy… I'll be back as soon as I'm done eating!"

"Ok… let's go." Hun's right hand was grasping the door handle, as his sight was turned towards his little sister.

The boy opened the door, as he passed it and walked out of the room. Fara rushed outside, pulling the door towards herself.

"I want to ruuuun, big bro!" Fara ran around him. "Tee hee hee!"

Hun's right eyebrow rose, as his irises were following Fara when she was running in front of him.

"… anyway." His eyes closed. "Fara, starting from this evening, you have to put Skippy on a diet…"

"But he's still young!" Fara's eyebrows went up, as she walked backwards in front of Hun. "He has to eat as much as possible…"

"Even if he's young, he has to learn how to resist hunger… otherwise it would be too late." Hun frowned a bit. "Also, we are running a bit low on money… those meals you order are very expensive!"

"But that's because the brand offers the best meal for a Super Sea Slug!" Fara nodded. "Skippy doesn't deserve to eat his previous food… don't you hear how happily he squeaks?"

"Sigh… at least he doesn't need more toys to play with." Hun's irises went up. "But something must be done about this…"

"Why don't you think about Mirii for a moment, big bro?" Fara's right eye closed.

"Wh-why that question?!" Hun blushed.

"… the thought will cheer you up a bit…" Fara giggled.

" _…_ _Mirii… I…_ " The boy's head turned to his right. " _... I want to talk with you… alone…_ " He smiled a bit.


	361. Ink-operation! - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii was walking down on the hallway, while frowning and clenching her fists.

" _Those fools… who they thought to be in front of perfection?!_ " Her head rose. " _Claiming that I was a mere thief, as if I tried to gain money from this… hmpf!_ " Her eyes closed. " _Next time, I'll denounce them if they keep their false claims over my reputation…_ "

She sighed.

" _I hope they will not find out that I was the one who took the weapon…_ "

Mirii turned to her right, once she's out of the hallway, now facing the canteen which was populated by several adult Inklings.

" _If things went as I planned, I should find Hunley and the others at the usual place…_ "

The girl stopped behind an Inkling man: she turned to her right, as she bended down and picked the blue tray. She stretched her legs up, as her eyes kept staring at the food tray.

" _... this color is not appropriate for lunch._ " She bended down, as her right hand went over the orange tray. " _This one is._ "

Mirii puts the blue tray back, while pulling the orange tray. Her right hand went over a shelf, which had different dark-green, plastic baskets. Her right hand picked up napkin, putting it on the food tray… then she picked the fork and the kitchen knife from the left baskets, putting those above the napkin. Lastly, her right hand picked up the glass on the leftmost side of the shelf, putting it in front of the napkin.

" _Now… what they are offering for lunch?_ " She turned forward, walking behind the man. " _I'm in the mood for a bit of pasta and a bit of meat and salad… each on a different plate._ "

She walked in front of the counter, turning her sight towards it… she grimaces, while staring at the pasta covered in tomato, chili and meat-balls.

" _On second thought, I prefer something lighter…_ " Her irises moved to her left.

An Inkling woman was smiling, while putting a piece of meat above the others with the serving tool, from behind the counter.

" _… just meat and salad._ " She walked in front of them, putting the food tray on the square rails. "I would like a piece of meat."

"Don't you want to eat a fishburger?" The Inkling woman closed her eyes. "We have just improved the recipe, last night…"

"No, thank you." Mirii's head rose. " _Blah…_ "

"Alright then." The woman chuckled, as her right hand picked a flat plate and her left hand grabbed a piece of meat with the serving tool. "Would you like to add salad and steak fries?"

"… yes, although don't exaggerate with the steak fries." Mirii nodded.

The woman put the meat below, the salad on the top left side and the steak fries on the top right side of the plate.

"Here!" The woman smiled, as her right hand grasped the plate and her right arm stretched forward.

"Thank you." Mirii smiled a bit, as her hands grabbed the plate and put it on the napkin's left side.

The girl grabbed the food tray, walking to her left.

" _Knowing Hunley, he picked up the bottle of Inkling water…_ " Her irises were looking at the various slices of cake and fruit salad inside a small, transparent bowl. " _… I'll grab a bowl of fruit salad too._ "

The girl stopped in front of the transparent counter, putting down her food tray on the rails.

"Sir, I would like a bowl of fruit salad." Mirii's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her head rose.

Her eyes grew a bit.

" _Drat! I forgot to pick up another fork!_ " Her eyes squeezed. " _Wh-why I didn't took the time to_ "

"Here it is." The man's right hand was holding the bowl.

Mirii's eyes opened quickly.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled, as her hands took the bowl and put it on the food tray's top-left side.

She picked the food tray, as she turned behind and faced the tables: her friends were sitting around a table located near the middle.

" _… I'll pick the fork later._ " She walked towards the table, passing all the other ones. " _I have to eat the meat, first…_ "

Hun's head turned to his left, watching Mirii walking closer to him. He smiled.

"Hi, Mirii!" Hun's eyes closed.

"About time you came in here, Miss Perfection!" Grina grins, as her hands grabbed her fishburger filled with cheddar and salad. "I couldn't keep watching this delightful burger any longer!" She took a big bite on it.

"Eh eh, like… I couldn't even look at it!" Bars tilted backwards on his chair, while grinning and putting his hands behind his neck. "That was delicious, man!"

His plate had some sauces and crumbs spread on it. His glass was full of blackish soda.

"Hmpf…" Mirii's head rose, as she sits down on her chair and puts her food tray over the table. "I would complain about your ineptitude for waiting my arrival… but at the same time, I don't have to watch your greasy food." Her right hand took her fork and her left hand took the kitchen knife.

"Hhhmmmm!" Grina's eyes closed, while swallowing. "I would eat 100 of those…!"

Mirii's eyes closed, as her mouth opened a bit and ate a piece of meat.

" _I'm sure this meal will keep my shape… unlike that travesty Grina is eating._ " Her eyes opened. " _I risked too much, before… I must act more carefully from now on._ "

"You don't have a fork for the fruit salad?"

Mirii's head turned to her right, watching Hun staring back at her fruit salad.

"Alas, yes…" Her eyebrows went up. "I have to pick one, after I finish"

Hun stands up, as he walked past Mirii.

"Hunley?!" Mirii's eyes expanded, as she watches the boy passing the other tables. "Come back here!"

"Let him walk, Mirii." Grina smiled, as her eyebrows went up. "He's doing something nice…"

Mirii blushed a lot.

" _Of course he's doing something nice for me!_ " She returned forward, while frowning a bit. "I was the one who made the mistake… thus I should be the one who has to solve it." Her eyes closed. "But because Hunley is doing this, I'm in debt with him…"

"Give him a hug when he returns, ok?" Grina's right eye winked, as she took another bite on her burger.

Mirii blushed even more, as her irises shrunk. Hun stopped in front of Mirii, as he was holding a fork with his right hand.

"Here!" He smiled.

Mirii turned to her left, raising her head and watching Hun's smile. She smiled a bit too, as her right hand took the fork.

"I appreciate it, Hunley…" Her eyes closed, as her right hand puts the fork near the bowl. "… thank you."

"You are welcome!" Hun blushes, as he walks back towards his chair, sitting down and watching the girl.

Mirii picked the fork near the meat and the knife standing on the other side of the plate, while her smile grew.

"I finished!" Fara lifted her posture, while closing her eyes and smiling.

She turned to her left, watching Hun.

"Big bro, could you please give me the card key?" Her hands' side touched, as they formed a little bowl.

"Fara!" Hun frowned a bit, turning towards her. "You have to wait for us, ok?"

"But Skippy is missing me…" The little girl's eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned. "He needs me so badly…"

Hun kept looking at her…

"… sigh… ok." His right hand went over his right pocket. "But don't go in there just yet." His right hand retreated with a card key grasped in, as the hand moved towards Fara's hands.

"… I'll not jump in there, don't worry!" The card fell on her hands, as she immediately stands up.

"Wait there a sec!" Grina bended forward, while smiling. "I think your big bro is gonna stay with us, for a while…"

"Really?" Hun turned forward, watching Grina picking up her glass and drinking from it. "Why you say that?"

"Aaah." Grina's left hand put her glass back on its place. "We gotta be friends, Hunry…" Her right eye winked. "We have a very busy afternoon of fun and games!"

"I preferred a busy afternoon of focus and work…" Mirii stuffed her mouth with salad.

"But having fun is a job… a job I'm pretty good at it!" Grina grins, while staring at the girl. "This time, however, I bet that Miss Perfection will have some fun too…"

Mirii's head rose.

"Hmpf… we will see." Her right hand brought a steak fry in her mouth, as she began chewing with her mouth closed.

"Alright, I got the message!" Fara walked away, as her right arm waved at the Inklings. "Bye bye!"

"Bye!" Grina's eyes closed, while smiling and waving her right hand towards her.

"Like, later!" Bars drank from his glass, while holding it with his right hand, before putting it back on the table. "Aaaah! Burp!"

Mirii's eyes expanded, as she frowned a lot. Bars grinned, as his left hand went over his mouth.

"Ehm… sorry for that!" He chuckles a bit.

Mirii grimaces, while Grina snickered faintly.

"… before dinner, I'll teach you to be more responsible…" Her head rose. "There is no way I will let you get away with this…"

"C-come on, girl… like, could you give me a free pass?" Sweat covered Bars' forehead. "I mean, it's my first time doing the mistake and all that jazz…"

"The first and last time, Bars." Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "I'll make sure of that…"

Mirii's right hand took the clear bottle of Inkling water, twisting the bottle cap away from the top with her left hand, as she pours it inside her glass. Her right hand put the bottle back on its place, twisting the bottle cap in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Mirii!" Grina threw the last bit of burger in her mouth, as she chews it with her mouth closed. She swallowed quickly. "I'm itching at the idea of beginning the funny games!" Her hands clasped together.

"Like… can I get another portion of cheesecake?" Bars grins, as his posture lifted. "I heard that they will not serve another one for dinner… and I'm already a fan of it!"

"Ugh…" Mirii grimaces, as her hands pushed the plate and grabbed the bowl. "After this bowl of fruit salad, I cannot even glance at food for a while…"

"Me neither…" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head, as he took the food tray. "I'm going to put the tray away, if you don't mind…"

"Not at all, Hunry!" Grina smiled. "In fact, I'll join you…" Her hands grabbed her food tray, as she stood up.

"Cheesecake sweetie, here I come!" Bars chuckles, as his right hand picked a small plate and immediately walked away from his chair.

The other two Inklings walked away as well… while Mirii groaned, with her eyelids lowered to the middle.

" _I hope that for this afternoon I will be able to tackle Project Neo…_ " She stuffed a piece of strawberry inside her mouth.


	362. Ink-operation! - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Tonna was sitting on her office chair, while growling loudly and frowning: her right hand was writing with a pen, on a piece of paper…

" _… they better give me an extra for this…_ " A scribble appears above her head. " _The crackers I ate aren't working at all…_ "

She sighed, as her eyebrows went up.

" _Actually, I don't think that food would be enough…_ " Her eyes closed, as a stream of tears was coming out from her closed yes. " _I want to take a hot baaaattth… I'm missing it so much...!_ " Her eyes opened, a bit watery. " _… when I get rid of this paper, I'll request a hot bath permission!_ " She frowned a bit. " _I'm so full of stress, I'm going to_ "

Knock, knock!

"Ah!" Tonna's mouth opened a bit.

She stands up, as she walked towards the door…

" _… I think I know who might be behind the door…_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit.

The woman reached the door, as her right hand grabbed the handle and pulled it: her eyes immediately tracked down Mirii with Hun on her right side, while Bars was behind her and Grina was behind Hun.

"… I knew it." Tonna sighed. "I hope you came here, just for a quick chat…"

Mirii's head rose.

"I'm under the impression you haven't read the message I sent to you…" The girl walked forward.

"What message?!" Tonna's head turned on each Inkling who was entering inside the door. "I haven't heard a thing at all, from my smartphone!" She pushed the door back.

"Impossible." Mirii turned behind, as her arms folded. "I clearly saw the message being sent, before putting my smartphone away…"

Bars was moving near a small, clear bowl full of candies… while smiling a bit.

"Sgrumpf…" Tonna's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her irises went to her right. "… perhaps, I lowered the ringtone volume too much…"

"Hmpf!" Mirii's eyes closed, as her eyebrows lowered a bit. "Let's not waste any time… we didn't come in here for a quick chat."

"Grooaann!" Tonna bended forward, as her tentacles went a bit zig-zag, her eyes closed, her arms stretched down, her mouth was a bit downturned and her eyebrows were up. A stream of tears came down from her closed eyes. "Don't you have any pity for this miserable woman?! I don't even know where I'm getting all this energy from…"

"It must be our presence giving you some enthusiasm!" Grina smiled, as her head and eyebrows lowered, while folding her arms. "I bet you would even forget about eating…"

"Speak for yourself, Grina!" Tonna's right forefinger pointed at the girl, as her left fist clenched, her left arm bended a bit, while her face was frowning. "I would give anything to eat a huge lunch and relax on my sofa!" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "I don't even see why I should care about"

"Jumping into conclusions, Miss Rules?" Grina's right eye closed. "I wouldn't do it, if I was in you… I mean, this ol' girl doesn't just bring in boring news… also prizes." Her eyebrows went up, as her left eye closed too.

"Ah, sure! I knew you would try convincing me in some sneaky, vile way!" Tonna snorted. "Then I'm afraid your time here is done"

"Tch, tch, tch!" Grina's head shook slowly, as her hands went behind her back. "Miss Rules… have you even seen the prize I thought giving you?"

"Lunch in a fast-food restaurant?" Tonna's head turned to her right.

"Even better than that…" Grina snickered. "… help us out and you might get the chance of melt down all your stress with a nice bath."

Tonna's eyes expanded.

"… y-your prize is… a-a hot bath?!" Her jaw dropped.

"Free of charge, too…" Grina grins. "By courtesy of the Shrine Master himself… Hunry." She nodded.

Immediately Tonna looked at Hun: he smiled, as he nodded too.

"If you help us, I'll tell the Shrine staff to prepare a hot bath for you… and I'll ask Kelly to draw a picture where you can jump right in and find yourself inside the Shrine very quickly."

Tonna's eyes began to sparkle, as her mouth stood a bit open. She was seeing herself in a pool of Inkling water with almost invisible white smoke rising from it: only her head was sticking out, with her eyes closed and a towel on her forehead, while smiling widely.

"… aaah, I'm so lucky to be surrounded by wonderful friends!" Tonna grins widely, as her hands clasped and turned her sight on Grina. "I would give anything to listen to their stories and even helping them out!"

"Oh? What happened to your hunger…?" Grina's eyelids lowered to the middle, as she smiled widely.

"Hunger? Me? Ah ah ah! What a nice joke, Grina!" Sweat covered Tonna's forehead. "I'm hungry, yes… but for knowledge!" Tonna nodded three times rapidly. "Knowing from friends is very important for me…"

Mirii's right hand covered her eyes, as she sighed loudly.

"But what about relaxing on your sofa?" Grina snickered, as she sits on the guest chair with her right leg going above her left one. "I thought you were interested into"

"What relax? I'm full of energy!" The woman's arms stretched upwards, as her fists clenched. "I could listen to endless stories without even falling asleep!"

"… Tonna, stop." Mirii's right hand went back down. "We know you are lying…"

"I-I'm not l-lying…" Sweat covered Tonna's face, as she swallowed silently. "I-I just wanted t-to express m-my gratitude f-for having s-such wonderful f-friends…" She took a quick, loud breath. "I-I didn't wanted t-to give th-the impression yo-you were annoying t-to me…"

Mirii's head shook, as she turned towards Grina.

"Enough with those foolish questions…" Her head rose. "We are here to listen your plan, as you briefly told us…"

"Ah, yes!" Tonna's right forefinger pointed the ceiling, as her eyes grew a bit. "I heard that Grina didn't meet up with any of you this morning…"

"Yes, I remember…" Hun's right hand scratches the top of his head. "… but why?"

Grina smiled widely.

"Because I"

Suddenly, music starts playing: Tonna groaned loudly, as she sprinted towards her desk and rotated her eyes.

"Darn it! Who's calling me?!" Tonna's right hand picked her smartphone, raising it a bit while her eyes were seeing the screen. "… huh?!" Her eyes expanded, as her right thumb landed on the green circle and puts her smartphone on her ear's right side. "Hello?"

The woman walked around the desk, as Grina and Bars stared back at each other. Mirii's head rose, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"… WHAT?!" Tonna's irises shrunk, as her left hand landed on her desk, while bending forward. "I'll check immediately!" Her phone lowered, as her right thumb pushed the red circle on its screen.

The woman sits on her office chair, as her fingers began tapping on the laptop's keyboard.

"Tonna, I demand an explanation!" Mirii frowned, as she walked forward. "What is happening"

"DARN IT!" Tonna's hands slammed on her desk. "DARN IT!"

Immediately, Mirii rushed around the desk, followed by Hun and Grina respectively. Bars sits on the guest chair, watching the group of Inklings getting around the laptop…

"… AM I SEEING THIS?!" Mirii lifted her posture, as her eyes grew and her mouth opened wide.

The laptop screen was showing an image of the Turf War Station covered in greenish material… except the top, which had a flying ship above it. A satellite antenna was sticking from below the ship, pointed at the Turf War Station's top.

"No…" Grina's eyes expanded. "… they did it…"

Tonna turned her head towards each Inkling.

"Inkinators! You have a mission at hand!" The woman frowned. "You must go inside the Turf War Station and"

"Whoooa there!" Grina's hands went back and forth, as her forehead was covered in sweat. "We are Squids, not flying creatures! How can we reach such high place, in the first place?!"

"Last time we used a Stingray to reach their ship…" Mirii's head rose. "If only we knew…"

"You will use the plane, obviously!" Tonna nodded. "I'll prepare one just for"

"A small plane against a huge, badbass ship?!" Grina's arms opened wide. "Yeah, give me a seadragon to ride, instead!"

"I can't think of a better idea than that!" Tonna frowned. "I'm already frustrated at the fact I couldn't help you out earlier…"

"Nah, it was just a little idea I had in mind!" Grina shrugged. "I wasn't too sure you would accept it… but anyways!" She turned towards Mirii. "Got any ideas, Miss Gadget-o-matic?"

A vein popped out from Mirii's forehead.

"… such news took me off-guard, to be honest…" Her head rose. "Although, I wasn't minding the plane idea, as suggested from Tonna."

"How can we even survive the ship's attacks?!" Grina frowned. "Th-they will take no effort at shooting us down!"

"Girl, like… we could get a bigger plane!" Bars chuckles.

"Heh, heh!" Grina snorted, as her eyelids lowered to the middle and her head tilted left and right. "Great idea, genius… I would so see the HQ giving such plane just for the four of us!"

"… what if I send more Agents for the mission?" Tonna smiled a bit, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"Huh?!" Grina's mouth opened wide, returning towards the woman. "You can really do that?!"

Tonna nodded.

"Think about it… the Stingrays are attacking the core base of work for Project Neo!" Her eyes closed. "I wouldn't even need to explain the mission in such details… I would have tons of Agents who are willing to jump right into the plane and stop the Stingrays!"

"But if you do that, we would not have the chance of invading their ship… the Agents will surely notice our intentions of getting in there." Mirii's arms folded. "I'm sure those Stingrays must have some documents or recordings about Project Neo…"

"That's an unnecessary risk, we shouldn't take!" Grina's head shook. "Even more than knowing more, we should just stop them from freeing the Station, so Project Neo's experiments would still be put on a hold!"

"Without evidence in our arsenal, we would never stop them completely!" Mirii bended forward, while frowning. "I wouldn't hesitate taking those with me, if I would have the chance!"

"Even if that means to expose our backs like ink?!" Grina bended forward, while frowning. "Give me the big guns first and then I'll"

"Enough!" Tonna stands up. "I'll follow my idea of calling more Agents to help you with your mission…" She nodded. "That way I'll give you a stronger plane to fight the ship back and get inside the Station!"

"Nnnggh!" Mirii's eyebrows went up. "I-I preferred the four of us only…"

"I-I would need a huge ship to really feel sure about this!" Sweat jumped out from Grina's head. "They could"

"I can't discuss with you any longer!" Tonna frowned. "The HQ is expecting me to send you on your mission without any further delays!" Her head lowered, while still staring at Grina. "Do you wish to fly with a small plane?"

"No!" Grina's eyebrows went up, as her mouth downturned.

"Then, listen to me and get to the changing room!" Tonna sighed as her eyes closed. "Same for you three…"

Mirii nodded.

"Understood." She turned behind, as she began walking forward.

Hun immediately turned behind, following the girl.

" _… grumf…_ " Mirii's irises turned to her left. " _I must think of a way to access that flying ship…_ "


	363. Ink-operation! - Chapter 5

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The sky was filled with blue, as some clouds were spread around it, each having its own size. The buildings were down, with roads filled with cars marching on it. People were walking on the sideways, some of them were walking along with others.

Mirii's head was turned towards the window's, as her eyes were seeing a small park with benches on its road. She was sitting on a leathered seat, wearing her Heroine Suit, while a safety belt tied the girl to her seat.

" _… what it could be the best way for me to access that ship?_ " Her eyebrows went down. " _Curses! I have been thinking about it since I heard about the mission… I still haven't_ "

"Mirii?"

Immediately, the girl turned her shoulders to her left with her mouth a bit open: Hun was sitting on his leathered seat, as the safety belt tied him to it. His head was watching the girl, his eyebrows were up, his mouth a bit flat…

"Yes, Hunley?" Mirii's head rose, as her hands went on her knees.

"I… don't feel too good." He opened the mouth wide, almost making his tongue stick out. "I'm not sure if I should take on this mission…"

Mirii's teeth gritted a bit, opening her mouth to her right side, as her irises shrunk and her hands were grasping her knees tightly.

"Hunley, tell me what you feel…" Her back slightly bended forward, with her right tentacle resting on her legs.

"My stomach hurts…" Hun's right hand landed on his stomach, as he began moving it clockwise, while his posture lifted. "I don't know why… should I still come with you?"

Mirii's eyes were staring at Hun's eyes, blinking them twice. Her nose inhales the air gently, as her eyelids lowered down for at least 3 seconds before moving all the way up.

"I'll call for assistance…" Mirii's neck landed on her seat's backrest, as her irises went up and her heart began beating a little faster.

Her right hand went behind her right earpiece, as her back bended forward just a little.

"Agent Mirii is calling the Support." Mirii's mouth was a bit open, as a single sweat appeared on her forehead's right side. "Agent Mirii is requesting assistance."

 _Hello Mirii! This is Sala speaking. What can I do for you?_

"I'm requesting a quick checkup on Agent Hun." Mirii's back bended even more forward, as her eyebrows went down slightly. "He told me that his stomach hurts... I'm not sure if that's just stomach ache or not."

 _Ok. Let me check really quickly…_

"Thank you." Mirii's mouth smiled, as her head turned to her left and watching Hun with her hands on her stomach. "Hunley, I requested a checkup…" She nodded, as her eyebrows downturned. "Don't hesitate telling me how your stomach is"

 _I have the results._

"… yes?" Mirii's head rose, as her eyelids lowered a bit.

 _Agent Hun seems to have Inkopus Bacteria._

Mirii's eyebrows lowered down.

"I heard the name, before…" Her right hand slid on her right tentacle from the top to the bottom, several times.

 _Inkopus Bacteria is a phenomenon where germs explode and release ink inside the body. Usually they are found inside the stomach, thus I wouldn't be that worried._

"Glad to hear such wonderful news." Mirii's eyes closed, while her smile reached her cheeks. "What can I do to solve his problem?"

 _Inkopus Bacteria can only be fought by resting for a while… I suggest that Agent Hun must stay inside the plane and recover._

"I heard that!" Hun's eyebrows lowered and his mouth downturned. "I want to help my friends… I-I can't stay here and watch the Stingrays"

"Hunley, because of your current status…" Mirii's mouth stretched to her right for a moment. "… I advise you to follow Sala's prescription and rest inside the plane. I'm afraid I cannot multitask in such"

 _What's this?!_

Mirii's irises went to her right, as her right hand went behind her right earpiece.

"Yes?"

 _… Agent Bars has Inkopus Bacteria!_

"What?!" Mirii's irises shrunk a bit.

 _Agent Grina, my computer found Inkopus Bacteria on you too!_

Mirii's head turned to her left: two adult Agent Inklings, sitting on their seat, had their hands on their respective stomachs. The man on the right was squeezing his eyes and gritting his teeth, while the woman on the left was grimacing and sticking her tongue out.

Moans and groans were coming from ahead and behind… and now, all around! The girl kept twisting left and right, bending forward and frowning.

 _Wh-what's happening?! I-Is my computer going crazy?!_

"I'm seeing Agents suffering…" Mirii's head rose, as she tilted to her right while her right shoulder rested on the plane's wall. "Sala, can you tell me something"

 _Aaaah! Wh-what I'm going to do?! Wh-what I'm going to do?!_

Mirii snorted loudly.

" _She must be a Beginner…_ " The girl opened her mouth slightly, sighing faintly and closing her eyes. "Sala, listen to me… take a deep breath and relax."

 _O-ok! Snuuuuuu… ffuuuuuu! Snnuuuuuu… ffuuuuuu!_

Mirii's eyelids opened to the middle, as her mouth flattened.

"… now, tell me the situation on this plane."

 _Ok… the plane seems stable and right now I'm reporting negative results for you and the pilot._

" _Me and the pilot are fine… I must investigate this situation._ " Mirii's arms folded. "I need to talk with the pilot, Sala."

 _… yes, just a sec… … Agent Xeno? … yes, Mirii wants to talk with you. … ok._

 _Tii._

 _Yes?_

"Agent Xeno, are you aware of the current situation?" Mirii's neck rested on her seat's backrest.

 _Yes, I do. I don't have it, because I haven't eat anything yet… the Inkopus Bacteria only appears when your stomach is full of food._

"… I ate lunch, before…" Mirii's head lowered, watching her legs closely together. "Why I'm safe from the Inkopus Bacteria?"

 _… have you taken any digestives?_

Mirii's eyes grew a bit.

"Correct… digestives are effective against those germs?!"

 _Yes, but unfortunately I have mine inside the cockpit. As you know, I can't let anyone access in here…_

"Mr. Xeno, you have to stop the plane and let the other Agents eat those digestives!" Mirii frowned. "I can't complete this mission on my own!"

 _I'm afraid you have to get inside the Station, since the Stingrays are about to conquer it… we are reaching the top, so get ready to jump off the plane._

"… understood." Mirii's left hand went over the red button.

Her left forefinger pushed it down, as her safety belt went back in the middle between the two seats.

"I'm sorry Mirii…" Hun's eyes squeezed, as his hands were grasping his stomach. "Ooooh, it hurts so much…"

Mirii's eyebrows went up, as she walked past Hun and her head keep looking at him.

"… I'll be fine, Hunley." She smiled a bit. "I promise."

She walked to her left, as her head rose.

 _Good luck, Mirii!_

 _You can do this!_

 _Save the Station!_

Mirii's head twisted left and right, nodding and smiling at each Agent, while stepping on a metallic floor. She stops in front of a metallic door, with a round window on the top-middle of it. On its left, there are several bags. Mirii's hands picked the closest one to the door, as her arms went each below one strap.

She turned to her right, seeing an opened, dark-green crate made in metal. The girl walks in front of it, bending forward and picking the Hero Shot with both her hands.

" _The Hero Shot is much more Balanced than the Hero Charger…_ " Mirii lifts the weapon in the air. " _Nothing is going to pin me down on the wall, as easily…_ "

 _Wait just a moment! I'm about to reach the top…_

"Yes." Mirii nodded.

The girl bended forward, watching from the small window: the ship had its satellite antenna pointed towards the top of the Station. Flyers were coming out from the front of the ship, with Stinglings on their backs.

The plane turned towards the tower, shooting large purple ink projectiles towards them. Some of those impacted each on a Flyer, making both the creature and the Stingling explode into purple ink. Small, flying Stingrays were returning towards the ship…

TUM!

A huge cannon-ball shaped goo flew above the plane.

 _Mirii, get ready!_

"Yes." Mirii took a deep breath, as her eyes closed.

Her right hand went over the door handle, pushing it down and pulling the door: a huge wind made Mirii's tentacles wave in the air. Her eyes squeezed a bit, as she slowly walks towards the air… jumping down from it and falling towards the top of the tower.

Mirii's right hand pulled a light cord sticking out from the bag, as a white parachute sprung out of it, opening wide. The girl was gliding towards a metallic platform surrounding the tower's tip. Her hands cocked her Hero Shot, as her eyebrows went down.

" _Come on… come on…_ " Sweat covered Mirii's forehead.

Her right foot hit the railing, as she tilted towards the floor and slammed her chin on it. Her Hero Shot went flying forward, bouncing a bit. The parachute covered the girl's upper side, as her hands pushed it back.

"Nnnnngghh!" Mirii's teeth gritted and her eyebrows were even more down, as she sprinted towards the Hero Shot, while the parachute was retreating inside the bag. " _Curses! I must acquire a better position than this!_ "

From behind a wall, a Stingray was firing goo from his Splattershot-like weapon. The goo landed on the floor, sticking on it. Mirii dived with her stomach down, catching her Hero Shot and shooting while standing down. The goo went above her…

The hit Stingray jumped back, as magenta ink was spread on him. Mirii stands up, as she keeps firing magenta ink from her weapon: the ink went above the goo, covering it.

 _Agent Mirii! Keep covering the ground!_

"Hmm?!" Mirii's head rose, as she turned behind and covered the goo behind her. "Who are you?"

 _I'm Billy, an expert Supporter. Cover the ground as I said!_

Mirii turned behind: the goo landing on the ink was completely absorbed! The Stingling's eyes were large, as he began walking backwards…

"Their goo cannot cover ours?" Mirii's right hand threw a Splat Bomb towards the foe.

The Stingling ran away, as the bomb exploded into magenta ink.

 _Yes, we got a sample of their goo from the past missions… we managed to make the weapon's ink immune to their goo!_

"Brilliant!" She smiled, as she kept walking forward while firing with her Hero Shot.

 _Be careful though: the Stingrays might have something up on their sleeves!_

"Hmpf… no Stingray will successfully trick my intellect!" Mirii snorted, as she walked forward. "Mr. Billy, could you please let me know about the current situation inside the plane?"

 _Certainly! It appears that someone infected the whole plane. I cannot tell you much about this, because we still don't know enough to accuse anyone… to be fair, I wanted Sala to support you at first, because I thought you would be together with many experienced Agents, thus I would just watch her working with you._

"… you decided to take control over the role, because of your experience?" Mirii's head rose, as her bag went against the wall, her back pressed on it a bit and her hands rested on the wall.

 _Yes, that's why. Mirii, you have to listen to me carefully from now on… if you get splatted, I'm not sure you will be able to regenerate… or even been able to escape the tower with all this greenish liquid._

"I'll be careful." She tilted to her left, seeing the top of the metallic stairs. " _I have too much attention on me… finding more clues about Project Neo is going to difficult._ "

The girl stepped out from the wall, as she walked towards the stairs while occasionally turning behind and raising her weapon with both her hands.

"Billy, can you locate any hiding Stingrays?" Her feet stepped on the stair steps.

 _No, I can't… you are inside the tower now. You know that I'm seeing you through the satellite._

"Right…" Mirii's head rose. " _Because of this ink, I could hold areas to rest and heal my wounds… I should cover those stairs._ "

The girl turned behind, as she began firing on the stairs, covering them with her magenta ink. She returned forward and proceeded down, while still firing with her weapon.

 _Mirii, do you know the goal of this mission?_

"That's to free this tower from the Stingray's presence… correct?" Mirii lowered her head to her right, seeing the other stairs going down.

 _Yes, but you will never make it alone… instead **you have to activate the Hot Smokin' Alarm**._

"… what?" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

 _This was created by the CEO: it releases a smoke throughout the whole tower who melts anyone inside the building… technically, you can activate the alarm with the push of a button from a remote, but the CEO claimed that her remote went missing. You have no choice but to activate it from the within. It's possible._

Mirii dived inside her ink.

"Where is the alarm?" Her voice was coming from the ink.

 _It's located inside the CEO's office… you should reach that in no time, if there aren't many Stingrays around there._

Mirii emerged from her ink in humanoid form, as she resumes her shooting spree.

" _The CEO office… I slightly remember its content._ " Her head rose. " _But I do remember the location… and the events that happened that day._ " Her face went a bit paler. " _I can't believe that such pandemonium happened… I wonder if that woman managed to repair all the damage she caused in the past days._ "

The girl stopped: sound steps were coming from below. Her bag went against the wall, with her back pushing it and her hands landing on the wall. Her eyebrows lowered.

 _I'm sending the relaxing massages function to lower your stress level._

"I-I'm not stressed…" She whispered, as her eyebrows lowered down.

Goo flew from below, impacting on the ink and completely disappear inside it. Mirii held her weapon with both her hands and began shooting it from in between the stair railing. She bended her knees down, slightly lowering her aim.

Slowly, she walks on her left, while still shooting towards the railing. Mirii frowned a bit, as she starts walking forward and reaching the next stairs.

" _Groan…_ " Her eyelids lowered to the middle. " _I still haven't splatted any fools… if I don't do that, I cannot consider this fight a true perfect performance._ " Her head rose. " _I'm so used to the Chargers… maybe I shouldn't had decided to swap it with a Shooter._ "

Her head shook quickly.

" _I-I'm going to splat one of those Stingrays…!_ " Mirii frowned a lot. " _I-I could master any weapon ever created!_ " She snorted. " _I'm smart enough to comprehend perfection out of their playstyles!_ "

Mirii turned to her right, stepping on the next stairs: a Stingling woman was standing at the end of the stairs, as she threw a bomb full of goo towards the girl. Mirii gasped, as she dived inside her ink. The bomb landed on the magenta ink, puffing up before exploding into goo, which rested on the walls and disappeared inside the magenta ink.

Mirii emerged back, as she started firing at the stairs while frowning and gritting her teeth.

" _With the ink advantage on my part, I should have already splatted that enemy!_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _They must be lucky… but perfection ignores the fate of a dice!_ "

The girl stepped on the last stair step, watching the woman going past a metallic door. Mirii's weapon shot ink projectiles, as they fell on the floor and near the door. She began walking forward.

 _Bzzzz… bzzzzz-Mir-bzzzzzz._

Mirii stopped on her feet, as her right hand went behind her earpiece and her irises shrunk a bit.

"Billy?!" She bended forward, as her eyes expanded.

 _Bzzzzz! Th-bzzzz-igna-bzzzz… Mi-bzzzz…_

 _Tic._

"No!" Mirii's right hand kept touching her right earpiece's back side. " _He must have closed the connection because of the bad trasmittion…_ " She lifted her posture. " _… I'm not sure if the Stingrays are the responsible or is this huge amount of liquid surrounding the tower._ "

The girl walked forward, as she pushes the door forward… seeing a tall, muscular Stingling man who was standing near a fallen down sofa and holding a giant Splatling-like gun with both his hands. Mirii's face went paler. The man laughed loudly.

"WELCOME… SQUISHY GIRL!" He grins widely.


	364. Ink-operation! - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

Mirii jumped on her left, going behind the metallic door: goo flew fast, disappearing on the magenta ink. The man laughed loudly. Her irises were shrunk, as her face went paler and her teeth were gritted.

" _If I'm splatted, that might be_ " Mirii held her breath for a moment, as her eyes squeezed. " _Enough! I have Stingrays to splat!_ "

"YOU… YES, YOU… SQUISHY GIRL!" The man walked forward, while his weapon began rotating the muzzle rapidly and loudly. "OUT COME… NINEPIN… YOU NINEPIN!"

" _This brute can't even speak correctly!_ " She frowned, as her right hand was holding a Splat Bomb. " _I wouldn't mind splatting him in one shot…!_ "

She threw the bomb against the door, as it bounced on it and passed the door and landed on the floor.

BOOM!

RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

"SQUID… TOWER OURS…" Unknown words came up in the air.

Mirii dived back inside her ink, slowly sliding inside it.

" _I cannot proceed, if I don't get rid of this buffoon…_ " Her eyes popped out, watching the Stingling looking back at her.

"HA, HAAAAAA!" The man opened his smiling mouth wide.

RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

Mirii's eyes went inside her ink, as goo landed on it: the ink absorbed the goo. Her eyes emerged back: the man's eyebrows went up.

"WHAAAA?!" He took some steps backwards, as he spoke out unknown words.

" _… goo cannot attack me, if I'm hiding inside my ink…_ " Her eyes went inside. " _Interesting… … very interesting…_ "

Quickly, a Splat Bomb jumped out from the ink, landing on the man's feet.

BOOM!

"Ooooh, this baaaad is!" He twisted left and right violently, as his weapon began rotating its muzzle quickly.

"Surrender yourself, you fool!" Mirii's voice was coming from the ink. "I'll not let you get away, if you decide to fight me…"

The man said some unknown words, as his face was frowning.

"… I will take that as a declaration of war." A Splat Bomb came from below the ink.

RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!

"NO FAIR!" The man turns around, pointing his weapon in the same direction. "I… REVENGE… REVENGE GETS YOU!"

The Stingling jumped on his left, as he rushed towards the corridor. Mirii emerged from the ink, as she immediately began firing from her weapon.

" _Because of this incredible advantage, I should conquer the floors around me…_ " Her head rose. " _No Stingray would ever dare to face me down… nor picking me from my back._ "

The girl moved towards the counter: her irises went to her left.

" _… I wonder…_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _The CEO said that her husband is working in one of Project Neo's labs… perhaps I could learn such place's location._ " She smiled. " _This is a perfect opportunity for that…! I should search the office more carefully, before activating the alarm! … as well as trying to splat down that Stingray…_ "

The weapon shot ink projectiles on the counter, on the sofas, near the elevator doors and mostly on the floor. Mirii dived back inside her ink.

" _… I wonder how the perpetrator managed to infect the whole plane…?_ " Some bubbled came up from the same spot Mirii was on. " _Were the Stingrays behind the attack? … in such case, they would know the Headquarters' plane used for the mission, thus they would definitively know more about the Headquarters. Judging from the situation, I would never believe they know a thing about the HQ._ "

Mirii emerged back, as she was seeing the corridor up ahead.

" _... right now, there is only one possible reason I can think of.. **.**_ " Her head rose, as she began walking forward. " _Only a traitor would manipulate the plane and try to stop the Agents from achieving their mission._ "

Her eyes closed.

" _This couldn't been happened by accident… there must be someone who's collaborating with the Stingrays!_ "

Her eyes opened, while frowning.

" _I must investigate more on this matter and find the responsible, before my plans for tackling Project Neo will be destroyed in a matter of seconds!_ " She snorted.

A group of Stinglings were standing still on the corridor, each on one's side: they were frowning and grasping their Splattershot-like weapons, pointed at the girl.

"All together now!" The Stingling man on the middle bended forward. "GOO WAVE!"

Their weapons were glowing: Mirii's eyes grew, as she dived inside her ink.

BUUAAA!

A huge wave of goo went over the ink, making it disappear into thin air! Mirii was in her Squid form, resting on the ground.

"NO!" She returned into her humanoid form, dashing behind.

She jumped, turning behind in midair and shooting ink from her weapon.

" _Curses! I'm no match against such terrible power!_ " Her eyes expanded.

She frowned, watching the Stinglings shooting goo and moving forward.

" _… no match? Me? Nonsense!_ " Mirii threw a Splat Bomb against the female Stingling. " _Nothing can stop perfection!_ "

The Stingling retreated, as the bomb exploded in magenta ink.

" _I cannot use my power with this weapon… what can I do?!_ " Sweat covered her face, while standing still. " _… I must watch their moves first…_ "

Ta-ta-ta-ta!

The Stinglings shoot towards the ink, turning around and facing the rest of the corridor.

" _… they must know about the ink's special properties… but why I should act sneakily?_ " Mirii's head rose. " _They are at the disadvantage… and they aren't even using their powers as often!_ " She bended forward, while frowning even more. " _It's my chance to proof my perfectionism on those pipsqueaks!_ "

Mirii shoot the ink, throwing a Splat Bomb with her left hand: the Stinglings rushed away, as the bomb exploded into ink.

" _I must pin them down to the wall, before they have the chance to charge their power!_ " She snorted.

She turned into a Squid, sliding forward and re-emerging, firing once more from her weapon. Mirii returned into the ink, advancing even more.

"GOO WAVE!" The man Stingling frowned, as his weapon began glowing.

"Gah!" Mirii threw a Splat Bomb, before diving back inside her ink.

The man yelled loudly, watching the bomb puffing in front of his feet…

BOOM!

A small Stingray was flying away, with magenta ink resting on his place. The Stinglings screamed, as their faces went paler and her eyes expanded, pointed upwards.

"WE ARE DONE FOR!" Another male Stingling turned behind and ran away. "AAAAH!"

A female Stingling jumped forward, while shooting towards Mirii.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, STUPID SQUID!" Her face was frowning a lot, as several veins popped out from her forehead, while stepping on the ink.

Mirii's teeth gritted, as she walked backwards while firing with her weapon.

SPLAT!

The woman flew away as a small Stingray, with a giant magenta ink stain in her previous place. Mirii growled, turning her shoulders left and right and staring at each Stingling, which were standing still with their eyes wide.

"DO YOU FOOLS DARE FACING PERFECTION?!" Her teeth gritted, as her eyes squeezed a bit. "I'LL NOT HAVE PITY ON YOU!"

A Stingling woman rose her hands, as her weapon fell down. The other two Stinglings ran away, while covering the ground in goo during their march. Mirii walked towards the woman, as her weapon was pointed back at her: the woman was trembling and her eyebrows were up.

"… you are under arrest." Mirii's head rose.

"N-no, please…" The woman's eyes went a bit watery. "I-I don't want to be tortured… I-I just want to come back home!"

Mirii's eyebrows went down a bit.

" _Hmm… I wonder…_ " Her arms folded. "Kick your weapon towards my direction…"

The woman's right foot kicked her weapon, as it passed the girl.

"… before I will let you away…" Mirii walked forward, stopping in front of the woman and aiming her weapon on her head. "… tell me everything you know about Project Neo!"

The woman swallowed.

"I-I prefer not…" Her head shook. "I-I want to get back home… I-I really want to!" She sniffed loudly.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you… if you refuse to help me." Mirii's head rose. "Please… I need cooperation."

The woman's head shook, with her eyes closed and sweat was jumping out from her head.

"If I talk, I'll be punished by the others!" A tear fell from her closed right eye. "They will… **force me to live on a lonely island** …"

Mirii's eyes grew.

"… they own an island?" Her irises went to her right, for a moment.

"Aaaah, I shouldn't have told that…" The woman's fists went on her eyes. "… darn it, darn it!" Her eyebrows went down. "Now I'm really screwed…"

Mirii sighed loudly, as her head shook a bit.

" _… maybe I should try another strategy…_ " Her weapon lowered, as her left hand went over her left tentacle, caressing it. "I'm willing to make a deal with you…"

"Wh-why are you not leaving me alone?!" The woman stepped in place, with her fists down and her eyes closed. "I'm crying right in front of your face… have some mercy!"

Mirii growled, as her weapon pointed back at the woman's face: the woman's eyes opened, as they immediately expanded.

"My patience is running dry… talk about the project, or else I'll make you regret your own silence!" Her hands thrusted her weapon, pointing it a bit more closely.

"Aaah!" The woman's eyes squeezed, as more tears fell down from her closed eyes. "I'll talk, I'll talk!" She sobbed. " **We are trying to conquer one of their labs**!"

…

Mirii's mouth opened wide, as her eyes went a bit lost.

" ** _A lab_** _… here?!_ " Her irises shrunk. " _No… NO!_ "


	365. Ink-operation! - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii frowned.

"You…" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "… I can see through your bluff!"

"I swear it's not a bluff!" The woman's hands went over her bottom-right side, picking up something. "Here, take a look!" Her hands returned forward, holding a piece of paper.

Mirii's head rose: her left hand went over the paper, while her right hand lowered her weapon. Her eyes rested on the paper's words…

" _… Project Neo Lab N. 217… location: Turf War Station…_ "

Her eyes expanded.

An image of adult Inklings, wearing a white coat, were around an Inkling girl wearing a hat and a yellow polo. Her pants were black and her shoes were colored purple. The girl's tentacles were seemingly glowing… and her eyebrows were up. The adult Inklings were each holding a block note and a pen.

"… it's impossible!" Mirii's head rose back, as she frowned. "There is no such lab inside the Turf War Station!"

"I'm sure there is indeed one…" The woman nodded. " **We were supposed to reach the lowest floor** , hoping that you Agents would come too late…"

"… hmpf." Mirii's head rose. " _I can safely conclude that they are not responsible for the previous attack… it must be that traitor I mentioned earlier._ " She snorted. "Anything else?"

"We were about to get to the basement… there must be a secret entrance or something!" The woman's hands clasped. "Please, stop bothering me now… I-I said everything I knew!" She nodded. "I even gave you the paper… l-leave me alone now!"

Mirii's eyes closed.

" _… a lab inside this tower? Where this might be located, exactly…? I should truly investigate the lowest floor, before setting the Alarm… but first, I must prevent any ambushes._ "

Her right hand pointed her weapon down. Ink went out from the muzzle, landing near the woman's feet.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Her head lowered, twisting left and right.

"I'm preventing you from trying to attack me…" Mirii walked towards the Stingling's weapon. "… I'll come back later to proceed with the arrest."

"NO!" The woman bended forward, as her eyes went watery. "I-I want to come back home! I-I didn't even wanted to join this army! Please!"

"Hmpf… you were one of those Stingrays who tried to splat me with your technique…" Mirii walked forward, passing the woman. "… I don't forget my enemies."

"Wh-whyyyyy?!" The woman's knees went down, as her hands covered each a part of her face. "WHAT I DID WRONG?!" She sobbed loudly. "I… I should had escaped the army when I had the chance…"

Mirii's weapon began shooting ink, as she kept walking forward.

" _If I remember correctly, the stairs were demolished… and the elevator wasn't working._ " Her eyes closed for a moment. " _… I wonder if electricity is still running in this tower._ "

Her eyes grew, as they were pointed at a line-shaped hole continuing throughout the whole corridor.

" _… nnnghh…_ " She swallowed silently. " _Something I didn't wanted to remember at all…_ "

The girl walked on her right, as she resume her firing spree on the floor.

"LIE DOWN, YOU PIECE OF SHIP!"

The door on the left opened, as a Stingling man jumped from it while shooting goo projectiles from his weapon's muzzle: he was frowning, as the girl turned towards his direction with her mouth opened wide. Mirii dived inside her ink, as the man landed on it.

He began yelping loudly, as his feet began sinking inside the ink slowly: Mirii re-emerged, as her weapon was shooting ink projectiles towards the man.

SPLAT!

He exploded into magenta ink, as he flew away as a small Stingray. Mirii's head rose, watching the small Stingray passing the ceiling.

" _… he was sinking inside my ink…_ " Her eyes blinked. " _… I have to find out what they did exactly with this ink…_ " Her head returned forward. " _I have never seen anything like it… and I studied ink science._ "

The girl began walking forward. Her irises turned to her right.

" _I did splatted that Stingray… but he was in a clear disadvantage, so I cannot claim perfection on that._ " Her eyelids lowered to the middle, as a sweat drop appears on her head's right side. " _I would appear weak, if I try to prove my superiority with such mention… I must find an opponent which requires skills and intelligence to beat, if I want to_ "

From the line hole, a Stingling woman jumped out as she began shooting goo towards Mirii's back. The girl twisted behind, with her eyes expanded.

" _CURSES!_ " She jumped backwards, while making a back flip in thin air.

Landing on her feet, Mirii began firing ink from her Hero Shot.

" _And I haven't covered the floor either!_ " She walked backwards, as sweat covered her forehead. " _What's wrong with me, all the sudden?!_ "

The woman shot at the ink, as her eyes were seeing the goo being absorbed by it. Her eyes grew, as she jumped on the floor's left side. Mirii shoots ink from her right side, throwing a Splat Bomb before diving back.

BOOM!

The woman turned around, seeing ink on every side.

" _… this is my chance to splat her!_ " Mirii emerged, while frowning. " _I'll use a_ "

SNATCH!

Mirii's eyes grew as two large hands picked her up from the ground. Her hands opened, as both the weapons fell down. A loud laugh came right behind her neck. The tall, muscular Stingling man was grinning while his eyebrows were down.

"BRING HER TO ME, MOSSUN!" The woman jumped, while smiling. "I'LL SPLAT HER IN NO TIME!"

"Nnnngghhh!" Mirii's hands pushed the larger hands, while gritting her teeth and kicking the air. "Put me down, you coward!" Her fists began punching the hands. "Face me in a real fight! You will not catch me as easily!"

"… YOU… PUT DOWN… DOOWWNN…" The man turned behind, as he began walking forward.

His right hand put Mirii on his right shoulder, as she was wrapped around his right arm.

"… what are you doing, Mossun?!" The woman frowned, as she stomped the floor with her right foot. "I distracted her for all this time! I deserve to make her fly away!" She growled.

Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her mouth downturned.

" _… being treated as if I'm a giant bag of ink…_ " Her fists moved towards the shoulders, missing those for an inch. " _Grrrr! If only I was twice his size…! I-I would had crushed him and threw him right inside the rubbish can!_ "

The man walked towards a dark room, stopping in front of it. His right hand brought the girl forward, as his left hand grabbed her left side. Mirii's head lowered, seeing the abyss… her eyes expanded and her irises shrunk.

"NO! NOOOO!" Her feet were kicking the air rapidly, as her fists began punching the hands. "ARE YOU NUTS?! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"HA HA HA HA… FLY, SQUISHY GIRL… BYE BYE!" His hands opened.

Mirii fell down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She disappeared inside the darkness.


	366. Ink-operation! - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

…

…

…

…

"… uh… … uh?"

Slowly, Mirii's eyes opened: her feet and hands were suspended into thin air, as her eyes were seeing the darkness. Her limbs were stretching downwards.

" _… where am I?_ " Her head turned left, seeing dark. " _… what's this faintly red tone I'm seeing?_ "

She turned to her right, seeing a door-shaped hole with a clean floor and a narrow hallway.

" _… that hallway… I have already seen that before?_ " Her eyes blinked. " _… of course I do!_ " Her eyes grew. " _It's the same hallway where I completed that beam challenge!_ "

Her head rose, watching something faintly white above her head.

" _… the parachute popped out by accident. That must be the reason why I'm hanging into thin air…_ " Her head turned towards the floor. " _I'm proceeding without the use of rational thought… this stupidity from my part shall never be revealed to the public… never._ "

The girl snorted, while frowning.

" _… the parachute seems to hold my weight, since I'm not feeling any sense of descending… but I can't wait for help._ " Her head rose. " _I can't jump over there with my shoulders attached to the bag straps… I'm forced to hold those with my hands…_ "

Her right shoulder began moving around, slowly scrolling the bag strap out. Immediately she tilted downwards, as her right hand grabbed the right bag strap. She took a deep breath, as her eyes closed. Her left shoulder began shaking, scrolling out the next strap. Her left hand grabbed the left strap, as her legs were both stretching downwards.

" _… I don't feel the sensation of descending…_ " She smiled a bit. " _My parachute is indeed strong enough to hold me… but I must reach the floor, before the problem gets worse._ "

Her eyes blinked, as her eyebrows went a bit down. She tilted forward, swinging back and returning forward: gradually the speed and the tilt increased. Her eyebrows went even more down, as she began snorting and groaning.

" _One more… it should be enough…!_ " Her teeth showed a bit.

Her hands opened, as her arms immediately stretched towards the edge. Her hands grabbed it, as her eyes expanded and her irises shrunk. Her arms pulled her upwards, as her right leg rose and her right feet stood on the floor.

Slowly, the girl stands up as she walked away from the edge, while her right hand was shaking off dust from her clothing.

" _… perfect._ " She smiled, as her eyes closed. " _It's all thanks to my agility trainings… courses I should definitively teach to Hunley._ " She blushes a bit. " _He would complete all those courses flawlessly… he would be as good as I am at it._ "

Her eyes opened, as her mouth downturned a bit.

" _… I hope that Hunley is alright… … maybe I should talk with him, through my phone._ " Her right hand picked up her smartphone. " _I installed a strong signal chip inside my smartphone… I should be able to phone everyone, even when I'm surrounded by this greenish liquid!_ "

Her head lowered, watching the smartphone's screen.

" _Perhaps, I should go behind that wall and wait for a response…_ " She walked towards the wall on the right, while pressing . " _I don't have the need of moving there… but I can't underestimate the situation._ " She frowned a bit. " _I will never underestimate any situation!_ "

 _Tuuuu…_

Mirii's right hand lowered her smartphone.

" _Luckily I managed to connect my smartphone with those earpieces… now I just have to_ "

 _Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu…_

" _RIDICULOUS!_ " Mirii's back rested on the wall, as her eyes expanded. " _My phone was supposed to receive and make calls even in the most difficult situations!_ "

She frowned a lot, as her right hand grasped her smartphone tightly.

" _Hmpf!_ " Her eyes closed. " _I have to make some revisions later on… such mistake shall never happen again for my later performances._ "

Her eyes opened, as she sighed and rose her eyebrows. Slowly, she walked away from the wall.

" _… my stomach hurts a bit… … I can't possibly have the Inkopus Bacteria._ " She walked towards the hallway. " _I feel tired, though… and a bit weak._ "

Her eyebrows rose a bit more.

" _… if only Hunley was with me, right now… I think I could find some interest in such_ "

Her eyes grew: her head shook violently, as she frowned.

" _Enough with that nonsense!_ " She snorted. " _I must be closer to the secret Project Neo Lab… I'll finally be able to know more about their mischievous activities!_ "

Her pace increased, as she reached the end of the hallway. She stopped, as she turned her shoulders left and right: her eyes rested on a door-shaped hole, with a desk and a computer in the distance.

" _That was the room where we were trapped…_ " Her head rose. " _They haven't installed a new door yet? I wonder why…_ "

Mirii proceeded forward, watching the numerous paintings resting on both sides of the wall. A security camera was still, pointing its lens towards the ground.

" _… if the lab's entrance is hidden, I should definitively use that application…_ " Her right hand rose a bit, as her head lowered and stared back at the smartphone. " _The newer one in my arsenal: the Locato-Door!_ "

Her right thumb pushed on several numbers appearing each in an empty circle, inside the screen: several squares showed up.

" _The application will reveal me any room whose entrance is hidden behind a door or some kind… walls included._ " She smiled, as her right thumb kept swiping on the screen and pressing on specific points. " _All I have to do is to point my smartphone over the walls…_ "

Mirii's feet were stepping on circular steps, walking down…

" _… before I proceed, I want to eat a candy…_ " Her mouth flattened a bit. " _I can't increase my hunger, if I'm about to face down the lab… I will not let anything ruin my focus!_ "

Her left hand went inside her left pocket: her eyes grew.

" _I forgot to bring the candies!_ " Mirii snorted, as her eyelids lowered to the middle. " _… if I don't find something to eat, I'm afraid my concentration will be affected… … maybe the reception has a bowl of candies!_ "

She smiled a bit, as she increased her pace and stepping out from the stairs. Her head turned to her left, watching a reception counter in the distance: it had a vase with a small plant coming from the top and a bowl of differently colored candies inside it.

" _I knew it!_ " Mirii smiled, as she bended forward.

The girl dashed, as her left fist clenched and leaving a small giggle. She stopped in front of the bowl, putting her smartphone on the counter: her right hand grabbed three candies wrapped in a clear plastic wrapper, putting those on the right side of the bowl. Her right hand picked up a red candy, unwrapping it with both her thumbs and forefingers.

Her right hand held the red candy, bringing it into her opened mouth. Her mouth and eyes closed. She kept munching silently.

" _Strawberry flavored… a joy for my palate…_ " Her eyes opened. " _… now the hunger will never affect the current performance… but I should still carry a few of those._ "

Her right hand grabbed the two candies, putting them inside her right pocket. Her hand went over the bowl, grabbing another candy and putting it inside the previous pocket. Her right hand grabbed her smartphone, as the girl turned behind.

" _Now I'm truly ready for the incoming lab…_ " She began walking forward.


	367. Ink-operation! - Chapter 9

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's right hand was pointing her smartphone towards the wall near the stairs. On her left side, a greenish light was resting on the floor. Her head rose.

" _… this wall doesn't seem to hold any secret either._ " She sighed, as her eyebrows flattened. " _I must find this secret entrance, before a Stingray appears in front of me…_ " Some sweat appeared on her forehead. " _Without a weapon, I'm no match against them…_ "

Pin-pin-pin!

Mirii's eyes grew, as her smartphone was pointing down on the floor in front of her.

" _... but of course! The floor!_ " Her mouth opened. " _I just need to pin it down…_ "

Mirii bended down, as her smartphone pointed towards the floor…

PIN-PIN-PIN!

" _This is it!_ " Mirii smiled. " _Now I must switch to the Corrupt-a-Ink application…_ " Her right thumb pressed on the smartphone's screen.

Her right hand moved the smartphone in front of the floor…

Tin… tin…

Tin…

Mirii's head rose.

CLANK!

A square-shaped hole appeared in front of Mirii's feet. Her right thumb began pressing the screen rapidly.

" _I'm assuming the security system wasn't programmed to activate the lights when manipulated…_ " She snorted.

A light came from the smartphone's top-left corner, pointed towards the darkness: faintly, a floor popped out, presenting different lines on it.

" _… I have never seen such texture._ " Her head rose, as her irises kept looking at the floor. " _I could easily step on it, but I wouldn't mind analyzing it first._ "

Her knees bended down, as her left hand rested on her left knee: her right arm stretched towards the floor, while her right thumb was pressing on the screen.

" _I haven't tested this application, yet…_ " A sweat drop appeared on her head's left side. " _… but I don't think I'll get anything useful from it._ "

The screen was showing a white Squid who closed the eyes and moved the left tentacle over a word saying "ENCICLOPIC-SQUID". The screen was now showing the floor, with a red, rectangular button on the bottom who says "Ask to Squiddie!".

Mirii sighed, as her right thumb landed on the button: the white Squid fell from the screen's top, landing on the middle and start spinning around, while bouncing left and right. Several sweat drop appears on Mirii's head.

The screen was showing a bubble text above the Squid saying "I'm thinking…", as the tentacles were wrapped and the eyes were closed. The eyes opened, as the text immediately changed into "This is a floor made in metal!". The Squid rose the right tentacle.

A vein popped out from Mirii's left side of her forehead.

" _… idiotic pile of junk!_ " Her eyelids lowered to the middle, as her mouth flattened.

Her right thumb pressed a button below the screen twice: two squares appeared, showing respectively a collection of different squares and the previous screen. The thumb pushed the screen upwards, then moving on the top-right side of the smartphone, pushing another button.

Clic.

The screen went black, as her right hand put her smartphone away. Mirii's eyes closed.

" _… I have no choice at this point… I must trust the probability that this is indeed the entrance I was looking for!_ " Her eyes opened, as her eyebrows went down. " _Here I come, Project Neo!_ "

Her right foot stepped on the floor, followed by the left one…

Bzzzzzz…

Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her head lowered.

" _… this sound doesn't seem_ "

BZAP!

Mirii bended her knees down, as her arms covered her face: her right arm slid down, as her eyes were seeing a larger hallway with a glass window on the right wall and several machines on the left. Step sounds were heard from the distance.

The girl's eyes grew a bit, as she turned towards a large machine… she rolled forward towards it, as her back went against it.

 _What was that?!_

 _It must be the Teleporter, I'm positive!_

 _But I didn't received any messages about any arrival._

 _Me neither!_

 _… but I did heard that the Turf War Station was under attack by the Stingrays._

 _It can't be! I'm studying that stuff for days and I haven't found anything remotely useful to fight it off!_

 _Yeah, I don't believe the Stingrays would have found a way to get rid of that weird goo…_

 _How many times I have to tell you? That is not goo! It's frozen ink!_

Mirii took a silent breath, as her eyes closed.

 _… listen, let's return back and get a weapon. This whole situation is really sounding fishy to me._

 _We can't break the rules like that! We must prove that the noise was really coming from the Teleporter._

 _And you want to find out with just your bare hands as your only defense? I couldn't even think of adventuring without a true weapon in my hands_

 _Then, go pick one! As long as you don't involve me into this…_

 _Are you crazy?! All alone?!_

 _I don't see anything dangerous in this hallway… I could even check the machines with calm._

 _… ok. If you are so sure, go ahead without me: I'll probably take some time to get a good weapon… call me once you are done investigating._

 _Sure thing! I had to reach that office over there, anyway… might as well finish up the other task I received earlier._

Step sounds were entering inside Mirii's ears: sweat covered her forehead.

" _… if I get attention, I'll never be able to pick up any Project Neo-related documents._ " Her eyebrows lowered, as her right hand was grasping her smartphone. " _This situation does require a specific skill I added to my smartphone back then…_ "

The steps were getting louder. Mirii's head rose.

" _I only have a few shots at my disposal…_ " Her right forefinger went over the top of her smartphone, pressing a button with the tip. " _… judging by the step noises, I should dive forward… …_ "

Her face frowned.

" _… now!_ "

Mirii jumped forward, as her sight turned to her left.

Fum!

A dart came out from the smartphone's camera location, as it impacted over an Inkling man's lower part of his right leg. He yelped, bending down and watching the dart on his leg. Suddenly, his eyelids lowered, as he began stumbling… until he tilted forward and landing on Mirii's arms.

She twisted the man at 180°, as the girl pulled him backwards.

" _I only have 2 more shots…_ " Her eyebrows lowered a bit. " _… I must use those wisely, if I want to get out of this lab, with important Project Neo documents in my hands._ "


	368. Stealth-operation! - Part 1

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow, if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii walked forward, as her head turned to her right: from behind the glass window, several tables were spread around the floor. The table near the door had several documents put on a pile, next to a small bucket of pens and pencils. The other tables have either large papers or wrenches and other tools.

Her head turned a bit to the left, watching a door at the end of the hallway. Her irises turned to her left.

The girl moved towards the wall, as she turned behind and rested her back on it. Her ears captured some faint noises coming from the walls. Her hands rested on the smooth wall. Her eyes were staring back at the door. She slowly walked towards it, as her shoulders turned to her left.

Her eyes noticed the long hallway with glass windows on each wall and a cross road approximately on the middle. The lights were rectangular and the walls mostly white. The girl stopped in front of the door, as her right hand grabbed the handle, pushing it down.

She pushed the door, walking inside and closing the door. Mirii's ears opened wide… her knees lowered, as she went behind the wall on the right, located below the glass window. Her eyes were staring at the table who was holding several papers.

Mirii's stomach went on the ground, as she crawled slowly towards the table. She panted once, a bit loudly. Her arms rested down, bended. Her irises turned to her right, watching a distant table. She crawled backwards, returning near the wall.

Her back went against the wall, as she turned behind. Her posture lifted slightly: her eyes were seeing an Inkling man walking in the distance, while carrying a black gun in his hands. He was wearing a white coat and rectangular glasses.

Mirii's head lowered, as her shoulders rose and rested on the wall. Sweat appeared on her forehead. Her heart began beating a bit faster and her eyes grew slightly. Her eyes looked back at the pile of papers, as she swallowed silently.

She sighed loudly, as she slid down a bit more, with her legs moving towards the wall. Her eyes closed. Slowly, she rose her posture back… watching the man walking on the left. He stopped near a machine, as he turned his shoulders around: his mouth was open.

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. The man bended forward, turning his sight to the right... then to the left. He turned behind, watching the floor: his mouth downturned and his eyebrows went down. The girl ducked down, as her hands touched the floor and her legs stretched towards the table.

Her eyes landed on her legs, expanding: those went immediately back near the wall. Sweat covered her face, as her irises shrunk. Her back flipped, standing sideways on the wall: her hands picked her long tentacles, putting down in the same line as she was.

Her hands were still pushing her tentacles against the wall, as her mouth flattened. She left a groan, before slowly falling back on the floor.

Punf.

Her eyes squeezed and her mouth flattened. Her eyebrows went up, snorting loudly. Her mind was seeing herself walking towards an opened door, seeing Hun smiling back at her while standing still in the middle of it. She groaned even louder.

Her mind switched to herself sitting on an armchair, while holding a book with both her hands on each side. Her right leg went above her left one, as she looked back at words… occasionally caressing her right tentacle.

Mirii's eyes closed, as she slowly rose her posture… and watching the man looking back at her. She gasped loudly, jumping on her feet! The man rushed towards the gun, grasping his weapon. The girl walked backwards, as sweat was jumping out from her head.

Clank!

"Who are you?!" The man pointed his weapon at Mirii, while leaving the door open. "Why you were hiding in here?!"

"… I-I'm an Agent who was seeking for a temporary refuge…!" Mirii's arms rose, as her eyebrows went up. "I escaped a fierce battle against the Stingrays…"

"… no, I don't believe that." The man walked forward, still pointing his gun at her. "I'm going to take you in front of the director…"

"I-I'm telling the truth!" Mirii bended forward. "I landed in this laboratory by accident!"

The man snorted.

"The entrance is hidden!" His weapon lowered. "Were you thinking that I"

Suddenly, Mirii dashed forward as she slides down with her stomach showing upwards and her right leg stretching on the ground. Her right foot hit his left leg, as the man fell forward: his weapon flew away, while his arms stretched on the ground and his chin impacted on the floor.

The girl twisted behind, with her hands holding her smartphone: the man slowly stands up, while yelping a bit…

Fum!

The dart landed on his left shoulder's back.

"Agh!" His eyes expanded.

The man fell down, as he tried to stand up with his arms: those began stumbling, before the man went back on the floor, as he began snoring loudly. Mirii sighed as she walked towards the door and pushed it back inside. Her eyes closed.

" _I must be more careful, next time…_ " She walked towards the man, opening her eyes.

She bended down on her knees, as her left hand went on his left shoulder: her right hand grabbed the dart, pulling it off slowly. She brought the dart in her right pocket, while walking in front of the man: her hands grabbed his hands, as she pulled him backwards.

Mirii turned her shoulders to the right, watching an opened closet with white coats hanging from the inside. Her mouth opened a bit. She returned her shoulders forward, as she increased her pace and reached the closet's front side in 2 seconds.

She snorted, while raising the man and throwing his shoulders inside it. She pushed his body towards the closet's left side, lifting his legs and putting those on the closet's floor. Mirii's hands began grabbing and pushing the white coats…


	369. Stealth-operation! - Part 2

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's hands pushed the closet's door: she was wearing a white coat who was almost reaching her knees. Her Agent outfit sitting on a chair next to the closet's left side. The girl walked towards the chair, passing it. Her eyes were seeing a dark-green bag hanging on wall mounted coat rack: something white was sticking out from it.

Her arms stretched, as she walked in front of it: grabbing the bag with both her hands, she moved towards the closest table on her left, putting the bag on it. Her hands took off the white object: it has several metallic parts around it, smoothly polished. Her right eyebrow rose: her hands put the item near the bag's right side.

She bended slightly forward, as her head lowered: her eyes were seeing the bottom of the bag. She smiled a bit, as the girl turned behind and went in front of the Agent outfit: her arms hugged it, walking back to the bag and throwing everything inside it.

Her hands went over the bag's flap, as she puts it above the opening. Her arms passed below each strap, as the bag went behind her back. She walked towards the table with the pile of papers on it. Her eyes were seeing the words…

" _Operation: Inkopera. Journal number: 2357. The cavy visited my office, reporting the 23th night he spent on his room. Aside from his positive speech, I noticed that his legs weren't as twisted as the other two days earlier. It seems that the formula is working out greatly… but for some reason, Sara is not improving at all._ "

Mirii's hands grabbed the paper, as her mouth flattened a bit.

" _I was supposed to analyze her status… but I received a mail, where my presence was needed in Lab 105. Thus, I can safely confirm that this is my last journal… sadly. I just hope that Sara will be alright… I wish her the best of luck._ "

Her head rose.

" _… **Lab 105**?_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _… I must learn more information about it._ "

Her head lowered, seeing another paper filled with words.

" _Operation: Inkopera. Journal number: 2356. Today I have to put the formula into test… days of loneliness and stress will finally be paid! If things go as planned, I will manage to improve my career and earn even more money! I could finally aspire to work in Lab 1…! Anyway, I should also take a look at Sara's conditions. Her intelligence is increasing, but she feels weaker for some reason… tomorrow, I'll run a quick check on her._ "

Her hands put the paper down, as her shoulders moved around.

" _… if I'm smart enough…_ " Her right hand grabbed the straps, putting her bag on the table, next to the pile of paper's left side. " _… I could conquer this formula and work on it._ "

She smiled, opening her bag and grabbing the pile of papers.

" _I'll perfect it, so I'll acquire even more intelligence than before… without losing my physical abilities!_ " The girl put the papers inside her bag, closing it back. " _… perhaps I might also find a height increaser…_ " Her arms went each below a strap, as her bag went behind her back. " _I should definitively explore this laboratory and find anything of value for my goals…_ "

Her head watched the door, as she walked towards it.

" _Sigh… it feels like I'm missing something..._ " Her right hand rested on the door handle, as her eyebrows went up. " _Will I get out of here safely…? … what kind of question is that?!_ "

She frowned, as her hand pulled the door and passed it, while walking forward.

" _I have all the required elements to pass successfully any situation…_ " Her head rose. " _I'm an intelligent Squid… I also possess the appearance of a real scientist._ " Her irises moved to her right for a moment. " _Although, I wouldn't mind wearing glasses… such accessory would improve my clever look._ "

Her irises returned to the middle, watching the cross road ahead. Step sounds were heard. Mirii's posture lifted, as her eyes grew a bit. Her face went a bit paler…

An Inkling woman appeared from the right side: her shoulders turned to her left, staring back at the girl.

"Who are you?" The woman's mouth opened a bit.

Sweat was jumping out from Mirii's head, as her feet stopped.

"I-I'm…" Her shoulders lifted. "I'm Lilla!" She bowed for a moment. "I'm from another lab…"

"Oh?" The woman turned towards the girl, as her hands went on her hips. "And why are you here?"

"I'm here because…" Mirii's mouth flattened for a brief while. "… because I have to continue Operation Inkopera."

The woman's eyes squeezed a bit, as her head went up and down, while still staring back at Mirii: the girl's throat swallowed silently.

" _… I should had known that this alibi was full of contradictions!_ " Her eyes blinked. " _Now that woman will_ "

"Your age?" The woman's arms folded.

"… I'm 25…" Mirii nodded, as her posture lifted.

The woman's mouth flattened.

"No!" Her head shook. "I can't stand watching another young Squid getting themselves involved into this operation!" Her arms opened wide.

Mirii's eyes grew, as she tilted backwards.

" _Wh-what's she talking about…?!_ " She turned behind for a second. " _Is this_ "

"This time I'll complain about this to the director…" The woman turned behind, while snorting. "I'll make him regret accepting new recruits, just to make his lab look good!" Her right arm rose, as she shook her fist. "Ooooh, he will hear me… oooh"

"W-wait!" Mirii bended forward, as her right arm stretched forward and her hand opened, while gritting her teeth. "I-I want to keep my job!"

"Did you meet the director already?" The woman's shoulders turned to her left, watching the girl with her eyebrows down.

"I haven't yet…" Mirii's head rose. "I was about to… unfortunately, I got myself lost."

"Then, you have to come with me!" The woman smiled. "Together, we will make this mad-man realize his own mistakes!"

Mirii's mouth opened wide.

" _CURSES! WHAT I HAVE DONE?!_ " Her tentacles went upwards for a moment.


	370. Stealth-operation! - Part 3

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"L-Listen!" Mirii's hands went forward, as sweat covered her face. "I-I have to… ehm…"

"Don't be afraid!" The woman's eyebrows went up, as her smile increased a bit. "Together, we will defeat that terrible boss… this is the last time he"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Mirii's arms went on her sides.

The woman's mouth sealed.

"… you don't know where it is?" The woman's head tilted to her left.

"I-I have been looking for the bathroom ever since I entered inside this lab, admittedly…" Mirii smiled a bit, as her shoulders shrugged and her eyebrows went slightly up. "Eh eh eh… I-I'm sorry for wasting your time… I'm incapable of learning any structures rapidly…"

She was trembling a bit.

" _WHAT AM I DOING?! HOW COULD I RUINED MY IMAGE OF PERFECTION LIKE THAT?!_ " Her eyes went slightly watery. "A-actually, I-I'm not that terrible at"

"Don't worry… I was a beginner too." The woman nodded, as her eyes closed and her mouth chuckled. "I'll bring you to the bathrooms… try to remember the path as accurately as possible." She turned to her left. "Follow me."

Mirii sighed, as her eyebrows flattened.

"… alright…" Her eyelids lowered to the middle. " _I'll use this experience to self-control even more, before another Squid will think to deal with a mere beginner…_ "

The woman began walking forward, as the girl followed her with her head rose and her eyebrows slightly down.

"Sorry for the question, but where did you get that bag?" The woman's right hand took her right tentacle, pushing it behind. "I don't like sticking my nose around other's affairs, but I swear I remember that each lab has its own unique bag…"

Mirii's tentacles formed a zig-zag shape: her arms stretched downwards, as her hands opened wide.

"Th-they gave it to me, before I would depart from my previous lab…" She swallowed silently.

"Interesting… your previous lab must be well organized!" The woman nodded. "Did you liked it there, more?"

"To be frank… yes." Mirii's eyes closed. " _If I give her the idea that I don't want to stay here, she might_ "

"Once you are done with the bathroom, we will immediately reach the director and make him change his mind!" The woman chuckled.

Mirii's eyes grew.

"I must think of something to avoid a confrontation with the director…" Her irises bounced left and right.

The hallway had glass windows on the walls: each had either a group of Inkling adults wearing a white coat, discussing with each other… or fewer Inklings who were watching another Inkling of young age, which was sitting inside a small, rectangular room, composed with glass walls and positioned vertically.

"… the amount of job here is rather high as usual, right?" Mirii's head rose.

"Yes, unfortunately…" The woman sighed. "At least I managed to switch my role into the Social sector, where I conduct experiments and studies on personal behaviors."

"A key factor for our roles…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "… and you have found new discoveries?"

"Recently, I have received a memo where we would start collaborating with the Medicine sector within the next week." The woman turned to her right. "We have to figure out if it's possible to make people happier or mad, with the use of natural products… without causing any harms too, since that's the whole point of this collaboration."

The girl's eyes expanded.

" _They have the intention of manipulating emotions?!_ " She frowned. " _Despicable! I wonder what they are going to do with such terrible power in their hands… perhaps they want to control the masses, thanks to a specific marketing strategy?_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _… let's see if I can_ "

"The bathroom is over there!" The woman stopped, turning behind and pointing her forefinger towards a door showing the silhouette of an Inkling woman.

Mirii stopped, as she snorted.

" _Curses! Too late!_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _I'm forced to think about_ "

"On second thought, I could go to the bathroom as well…" The woman smiled and nodded, with her eyes closed. "A quick refresh, before we face the director… ok?"

Mirii's mouth flattened: her shoulders turned around, as she watches the large, circular room. Behind her, the hallway with the glass on each side of the wall. Above her, a platform with rails who was stretching around the room, as voices were heard coming from all angles.

Three, large entrances were respectively on the left, on the front and on the right. Each had a hallway who seem to stretch for half a mile. In between the front and right hallways, a smaller oval hole with stairs: an Inkling man was walking on it, moving upwards. In between the left and front hallways, a vending machine was located, well filled with snacks and drinks.

Several Inklings were around, either walking in a direction or talking with one or more of them. The woman walked towards the female bathroom door, located on the previous hallway's left side. Mirii turned towards the door, as her right hand was holding her smartphone.

" _… I wish I could explore the labs even more… but at this point, I understand that it's not possible._ " She walked, following the woman. " _Once I get back home, I'll begin a self-training session where I'll make sure that luck will never be an important element, for any future performances…_ " She frowned a lot. " _This will be the last time I will ever count on luck… definitively the last time!_ "

The woman pushed the door, as she walked inside the room: Mirii entered inside the bathroom, as her left hand pushed the door back. Her head turned to her left, seeing several doors shut. The woman went to the last door on the left, pushing it and entering inside: she pushed the door back.

The girl walked towards the last door, as her right hand grasped her smartphone tightly. Noises were coming from behind the door: the girl turned towards it, as she lowered until her stomach was touching the floor.

Her left hands grabbed the smartphone's left side: the device was pointed towards the woman's right ankle.

Fum!


	371. Stealth-operation! - Part 4

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Ow!" The woman's voice was coming from the bathroom. "What the…?"

Her right foot rose.

"… eh… …"

Her right foot went back on the floor. Mirii's right ear went on the door: snoring was heard faintly, from behind it. Her eyes squeezed a bit.

" _… this time I'm guaranteeing a successful escape from this lab._ " Her head rose, as she walked towards the bathroom's entrance door. " _If I didn't, I would had gave up and expose my position…_ "

The girl pulled the door, as her eyes watched the large hall. Her head slightly turned to her right, seeing some Inklings walking either on the hallway or away from it. Her pace increased, as she walked towards the hallway.

" _I haven't noticed any security cameras around here…_ " Her irises bounced left and right. " _I must be away from the entrance and from important areas… if I find one, I should definitively explore said area more._ "

The girl passed several scientists, as well as humanoid Shrimps and Jellyfishes.

"Hey you!"

Instantly, MIrii's head turned to her right, as her eyes grew and her irises shrunk. An Inkling scientist man wearing a beard and glasses was watching the girl back, with his arms folded.

"Can you come in here and help us?"

"I-I must go, sir…" Mirii nodded, as her face went paler.

The man sighed, as his head turned to his left.

"You over there!" He walked a bit forward. "We need some help, do you want to come" His voice gradually gets lower, as closer voices covered his.

" _Phew…_ " Mirii turned forward, as she resumed her walk. " _… I assume that scientists aren't strict in one role, if that man called me as if I was good enough for the task._ " Her head rose. " _Interesting… perhaps, their lab system is quite similar to the Headquarters…_ "

Her eyes tracked two Inkling scientists sitting on a bench, next to the left wall. The woman on the left was holding a can of beer. Mirii grimaces a bit, as her sight returned forward. The end of the hallway was coming closer: another hall was in place, with a stair going upwards while attached to the wall.

" _This lab must be rather large…_ " Her right hand took her right tentacle, as she caressed it. " _If I happen to learn its entrance_ "

Suddenly, loud yells were coming from behind. Mirii turned in that direction, as her mouth opened slightly. Scientists were running towards her, all with their eyebrows up and their mouth wide open. She took some steps backwards…

 _The Stingrays are here!_

 _Help! Heeellp!_

 _To the entrance! To the entrance!_

Mirii's face went paler: she returned forward and sprinted. Some Inklings passed here, reaching the end of the hallway before her. Mirii's shoulders turned to her right: her right iris caught the glimpse of a Stingling walking inside the previous hall.

" _Curses! They managed to get in here!_ " She returned forward, with her head down. " _But how?! … AH!_ "

Her mind was seeing herself pointing the floor with her smartphone. Her teeth gritted, as her irises shrunk.

" _… I-I accidentally helped them discovering the lab!_ " Sweat covered her forehead.

The girl entered inside the hall, watching the Inklings running up on the stairs. She swallowed silently, as her pace increased and reached the first stair step. Her posture lifted immediately, as she gasped loudly.

" _NO!_ " Her mind was seeing her smartphone shooting a dart at each Inkling scientist. " _NOOOOOO!_ " Her mind was seeing the Stinglings grabbing each Inkling scientist.

Her mouth flattened, as she stumbled at the last stair step. Her feet were still following the crowd.

" _… what I have done…_ " The girl stopped, turning her shoulder to her left, as her head lowered. " _… no, I have done nothing wrong!_ " She frowned, as she turned behind. " _I'm going to save_ "

"What are you doing?!" An Inkling man took Mirii's right hand with his right one, pulling the girl with him. "They are splatting us all! Come on!"

"NO, SIR!" Mirii pulled her hand, as her eyes squeezed. "THERE ARE INKLINGS WHO"

"It's too late for them! Don't risk your tentacles like this!" The man kept looking forward.

"PLEASE!" Her eyes opened wide. "I MUST SAVE THEM! I-I"

The man pulled the girl a bit more, while increasing his pace. Her eyes watched his neck, as they got slightly watery.

" _… he's right… it's too late…_ " Her eyebrows went up. " _… I'm the culprit of this whole problem…_ "

Her head lowered down, as she left a faint sob. She stopped, as her head rose back: the girl was surrounded by scientists, all inside a large room. The elevator door closed, as the platform began raising.

 _We are safe!_

 _I don't want to be splatted!_

 _Th-the electricity is not running out, right?!_

 _Wait, what if there are Stingrays even at the entrance?!_

Mirii's irises were seeing her own feet.

" _… how I'm going to explain this to Hunley…?_ " Her mouth downturned. " _He will be mad at me, for this…_ "

Ding!

Mirii's irises returned to the middle, watching the elevator door opening. The Inklings rushed forward, as the girl's feet were still on the middle. She began walking forward, as she sighed silently…

"Everyone to the Meeting Point!" A female voice was coming from the crowd.

Mirii's mouth opened, as her irises shrunk a bit.

"Follow me!" A right hand rose from the crowd, going forward and down.

The girl's teeth gritted, as her irises turned left and right. Her sight rested on a rail in the distance, standing on the right side of the stone road. She sprinted towards it, as her eyebrows were down. Her hands grasped the rail, as her head looked down: the sidewalk was under her irises, covered by the wall's shadow. Her head rose.

An Inkling man turned behind, as he watches the girl climbing on the rail and going on the other side. His eyes expanded.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The man sprinted, as he frowned a lot. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

His hands grasped the rail, as he bended forward and looked down: Mirii's feet and right hand were standing on the wall, sliding slowly towards the sidewalk. She jumped out from it, landing on both her feet and bending down with her left hand touching the sidewalk.

She sprinted along the sidewalk, as the man's mouth opened wide.


	372. The abandoned building - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Hun was sitting on an armchair, as his arms were each resting on one of its arms. Grina was sitting on a sofa to the left side, as her back was resting on the backrest and her hands were standing in between her legs. Bars was sitting on the right side, with his right arm stretching along the sofa's top and his left arm was standing on the sofa's left arm. His legs were open.

Tonna was sitting on a chair to the right side, staring back at her laptop put on a large desk filled with files, a desk lamp made in wood and a white plate with crumbles spread on it.

"… I can't take it anymore!" Hun stands up, while frowning and clenching his right fist near his chest. "Mirii needs me! I just know"

"Hunry, no!" Grina frowned, while looking back at him. "I told you many times that Miss Perfection doesn't stop even in front of a large wave!"

"Bu-but I waited for way too long!" His arms opened wide, as his eyebrows went up. "She didn't call us as you promised!"

"Like, her phone might have shut down or somethin'…" Bars nodded. "Just imitate us! We are all chill and sleep…"

"I know Mirii dived inside trouble…" Grina's eyes closed. "… but you gotta hang on that armchair and trust her perfection claims!" Her eyebrows went up, reopening her eyes. "Do that for me, at least… please!"

Hun took a deep, silent breath, as he keeps staring at the girl. He slowly let himself fall back on the armchair, as he groaned.

"What I did wrong…?" His irises were down. "Where I should improve…?"

"Uuuggh… stop hurting yourself…" Grina bended forward, as her hands covered her face. "I'm sick of seeing everything so blue…"

Suddenly, music came from Grina: her hands went down, as her eyes expanded. Bars turned his head to the right, looking at Grina's hips. Her right hand took her smartphone, as her eyes stared back at the screen: she was seeing the word "Miss Perfection" on the top side. Her right thumb pressed on the green button, then on a speaker image: her right hand put the smartphone on the small table in between the armchair and the sofa.

"MIRII?!" Hun bended forward, while frowning.

 _H-Hunley?! Is that you?!_

"MIRII!" He smiled widely, as his eyebrows were up. "How are you?! Where are you right now?!"

 _I'm fine, Hunley… you?_

"Much better than before!" He blushes. "Where are you?!"

Grina smiled, giggling a bit… Tonna walked near Bars, as she smiled and folded her arms.

 _… I… … I'm inside a bush…_

Everyone kept their expressions…

 _I-I'm hiding from people's attention! In fact, I cannot tell you the whole reason behind such choice… instead, you have to come in here quickly!_

"Which bush?" Grina's head shook slowly, as her mouth flattened. "There are millions of"

"We can track her down, thanks to the transmitter on her Headset!" Tonna nodded, while smiling.

 _That's no use: I broke it intentionally, while I was in one of Project Neo's labs…_

"WHAT?!" Hun and Grina stands up from the sofa, while Tonna's eyes expanded.

 _… I can't talk much, right now. You have to come inside a park… it's near Urchin Underpass._

"Why don't you text us, instead of jumping across the broken bridge?" Grina fell back on her previous spot, with her elbows resting each on one of her legs and her hands were holding her head's lower side.

 _There is no safe network signal, you insolent! My smartphone can track manipulative network signals, so I can avoid being tracked by hackers!_

"What about sending a SMS?" Tonna's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _This smartphone doesn't have the option… … I-I would had never thought that something so simple would find a use, in such moment…!_

"Then, I hope you are going to download the application, once you get back here…" Tonna's eyes closed. "Besides, I can't send your friends out of this building…" Her eyes opened to the middle. "I have no reason to show to the other chiefs… I would get way too much suspicion!"

 _Nnngghh! I-I can't walk all the way to the Headquarters…!_

"I can send Kelly out!" Hun nodded, while smiling. "She will surely accept the task and bring you to the Shrine!"

"Like, dude… haven't you said that Kelly couldn't do that?" Bars chuckles.

"He told that when Mirii was inside the Station!" Grina frowned, turning her head to her left. "That greenish liquid is like a repellant… did you memorize that, now?"

"Ah ah ah, like… sorry!" Bars grins, as his eyes closed and a sweat drop appeared on his head's left side.

Grina sighed, as her eyes closed and her head lowered.

 _Hunley, I'll wait for Kelly's arrival… thank you for the assistance._

"Th-that was nothing, really!" Hun blushes, while his right hand scratches the back of his neck. "I'm going to call her, right now…" His right hand waved towards the smartphone. "See you in a minute, Mirii! Make sure no one is listening to you!"

 _I have the situation under my control, Hunley… see you later!_

Mirii's head lowered, as her right thumb pressed on her smartphone's screen. The girl was wearing her Heroine Suit. Her knees were bended down, with her left hand touching the grass.

" _Gah!_ " Mirii snorted, while grimacing and raising her head a bit. " _Enough of forcing my legs!_ "

Slowly, the girl rose her posture… as her head went past the bush. She sighed, as her head tilted upwards.

" _I can't possibly imagine to throw myself into another mission…_ " Her eyebrows went up. " _If I don't rest for a while, I-I'll fall prey of the enemy…_ "

Her head lowered back, as her eyes watched a building in the distance…

" _… luckily, I found a hiding spot near this tree…_ " She smiled a bit. " _I'll come back later and recover the bag from the dirt…_ "

From the distance, two Inklings were carrying something who was lighting the dark area of the building's entrance… entering inside it.

" _… uhm?_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit.

One window emanated light for 3 seconds, before the next window on the right did the same… until it went off.

" _Wait…_ " Her eyes expanded a bit. " _Was that… **a Zapfish**?!_ "


	373. The abandoned building - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"That was a huge adventure!"

Kelly was walking backwards, in front of Mirii, as her eyes were closed and her smiling mouth was wide open. Mirii's eyelids were on the middle, as her mouth flattened a bit.

"But I had my huge adventure too!" Kelly chuckled. "I should hang around that building more, so I'll end up in a newer"

"Kelly, this time I'm wearing the Heroine Suit, so people would think I'm communicating through the earpieces…" Mirii sighed, as her eyes closed and her eyebrows were up. "… but we don't wear this suit all the time, so communicating with you will complicate our tasks. I don't even want to imagine how difficult the situation will be, with your added antics..."

Kelly's mouth opened, as her eyes expanded.

"Wh-why are you so mean to me?!" Kelly frowned, as she snorted and puffed her cheeks. "W-we are friends!"

"It doesn't mean I'm not aware of your antics..." Mirii's head rose. "I'm already bombarded by problems and tasks, same for Hunley… your constant presence around us would bring nothing but"

Mirii's eyes expanded, as an Inkling woman was looking back at her, while sitting on a bench, next to a bus sign. The girl's face went paler… and her mouth grinned a bit.

"Ha ha ha ha, I-I'm talking through those earpieces!" Sweat covered her forehead, as her eyebrows went up and her hands went behind her earpieces. "S-something very ordinary for an Agent"

"Did you defeated the Stingrays?" The woman's eyebrows lowered a bit, as her posture lifted. "Did you freed the Station…?"

Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

"… I'm afraid not." Her head shook. "I'm sorry for the inconve"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" The woman stands up, while frowning a lot. "We are paying you, Agents, with our own tax money!" Puffs of smoke came out from her head. "Have you even read our complains over the Inknet?!"

"Please, refrain your rage in front of my presence…" Mirii's head rose, frowning a bit. "We are doing our best to"

"No, I will not stop until I receive confirms!" The woman folded her arms. "When you will open the Station? When?!" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

Mirii snorted, as a vein popped out from her forehead.

"You insolent… Squids are fighting with all their strength for granting peace." Her fists clenched, standing near her hips. "How dare you threatening hard-working Agents this badly?!"

"Because we are so tired of having our beloved Station closed!" The woman sits back on the bench. "Do you have any idea how much we are suffering for not playing a game and gain a single coin from it?!"

"… as I suspected." Mirii's head rose. "You care about the Station, just because you need money from it…"

"With all those huge prices, I can't possibly buy all the clothes I want as easily!" The woman's hands grasped each the opposite hip from their position. "Nor I can save enough money to travel around the world!"

"I'm done wasting my time with you…" The girl turned forward. "I have missions to complete." She began walking forward.

The woman's posture lifted, as her shoulders pointed at the girl.

"I'M GOING TO REPORT THIS! EVERYONE FROM THE INKNET WILL KNOW!" She frowned a lot. "I'LL RUIN YOUR IMAGE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Mirii kept walking forward on the sidewalk, as a Jellyfish standing next to a small wall was watching her passing by. Kelly was walking on Mirii's left side, while bending forward and with her mouth downturned a bit, as her head was tilted towards the girl.

"… is this the first time it happened to you?"

"Yes… but I will not let any ordinary citizen stand in my way of perfection." Her head rose. "I have true enemies to face and true problems to solve… I'll probably forget about this"

"I-I thought you ran away from her…" Kelly's eyebrows went up.

Mirii's mouth sealed, while still walking forward. Kelly lifted her posture back, as her mouth slightly downturned a bit.

"… and that surprised me a bit."

Mirii's eyes closed, as her head returned to the middle.

"You did that because… you didn't wanted to fight her, right? You avoid battles, usually… don't you?" Kelly's head turned to her right.

"Hmpf… your questions couldn't hide their own identities in front of my experience… you are hoping to see my true side who's supposed to be kinder and completely naive…" Her eyes opened. "You fool… my true side is the one you already know."

"Bu-but you looked so calm and gentle… I-I would burst into tears, if she told those words to me!" Kelly sighed. "Wh-why you can't be calm and gentle in front of everyone else, as well? I-I'm sure things will go much better…"

"… what I have to do, in order to make all of you be quiet about your advices?" Mirii snorted. "I'm achieving victories and satisfactions, while I never even considered any modifications aimed at my behavior… besides, I believe you are the one who needs to grow up."

"M-me?!" Kelly's eyes grew.

"Bars and Grina are a desperate case of infinite antics… but you are still young." Mirii nodded. "You can improve and become more mature… I could teach you how to reach"

"Master Fara told me you can get very mad, if they annoy you…" Kelly's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her mouth smiled widely. "… if I take your advices, I'll become just as mad as you can be."

"Grrumpf!" Mirii's head turned to her left, while frowning. "Of course I don't become that mad as easily! What you just saw was nothing more than my expressed frustration towards such inconceivable actions!"

Kelly laughed a bit.

"I have never seen such mad expression!"

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"… you ingrate." Her head returned forward.

"I was joking!" Kelly's eyelids went to the middle, as her mouth formed a ^. "I do that to my friends all the time… even Master Fara doesn't mind those!"

"Hmpf, I was explaining the best method for letting you learn about your own mistakes…" Mirii's head rose. "… but if you are unable to comprehend, I'm afraid that"

"N-no, I want to learn!" Kelly's eyebrows went up, as her mouth kept its shape and her hands clasped, while sweat was jumping out from her head. "Please, pleeeaassee…!"

Mirii sighed, as her eyes closed.

"… we are about to reach the Headquarters…"

"Teach me, while we are inside that!" Kelly smiled.

"No, I told you earlier that this whole long walk was nothing more than a diversion to create a more believable alibi for the chiefs." Her head slightly turned to her right, watching a building in the distance. "That's why I'm asking you to return inside the Shrine and let me face this situation."

"Groan… alright…" Kelly snorted a bit, as her eyebrows and head were down. "… you are still mean to me…"

Mirii sighed, as her right hand covered her eyes.


	374. The abandoned building - Chapter 2

**Alright, send a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii was walking on the floor, wearing a medium, black skirt, a white long-sleeved shirt with red, blue flowers spread on it and a pair of black loafers paired with long black socks. Her eyes were seeing a door in the distance, at the end of the hallway.

" _I hope that Tonna will truly deflect this damaging attention…_ " Her head rose. " _My excellent phrases couldn't keep those meddling Agents from interfering in my perfect operations…_ "

The girl stops in front of the door, as her right forefinger bended and went towards it.

" _I can't hold my longing of finally seeing Hunley again…_ " She smiled.

Knock, knock!

Her posture lifted, as her eyelids lowered to the middle. The door opened, as Hun was on its right side. He was smiling widely. Mirii blushes, smiling a bit more.

"Hunley!" Her eyes closed, as she walked forward. "Thank you for opening the door."

Her right hand waved in front of Tonna, Bars and Grina. Tonna was sitting on her office chair, while the other Inklings were each sitting on armchairs.

"Mirii, are you alright?" Hun walked a bit backwards, as his left hand was holding the handle.

"Yes, I'm fine… you?" Her head turned to her right, as she stopped on her feet and her back was pointed at the door.

"More than glad to finally see you back!" Hun pushed the door until it closed. "We were getting worried about you!"

"Actually, Hunry was the one who couldn't hold himself…" Grina grins, as her right leg went above her left one. "He wanted to Super-Jump on the tower and save you!"

Mirii blushes a lot, while Hun blushes a bit less. Mirii turned behind, as her eyebrows were up.

"Yo-you wanted to… save me?" Her head lowered, as her eyes blinked.

"I-I always want to save my friends!" Hun grins, as his eyes closed and his right hand went behind his neck. "Yo-you know that one already… right?"

"… yes, obviously." Mirii nodded, as she smiled. "Everything worked brilliantly, as my performance was superior than my previous ones…"

"Pfff…!" Grina's head lowered, as her eyes closed and her right arm opened a bit with her right hand palm pointing at the ceiling. "More like trying to be a Splatter, but ending up being Shot all around instead… am I right?"

"… hmpf." Mirii's head rose, as her eyebrows went a bit down. "I used the Agent Shot for a balanced approach… unfortunately, I didn't consider the situation well enough." Her arms folded, as her eyes squeezed a bit. "Thus, I ended up being a little unprepared in front of the more particular situation… but I still managed to successfully dominate it." She smiled a bit. "As well as discovering more Project Neo elements along the way…"

"In the Station?!" Tonna's eyes expanded. "Th-that's not possible!" Her head shook quickly. "I know for a fact that the Station has nothing to do"

"Of course, the element I'm referring…" Mirii's right hand slid on her right tentacle. "… is none other than a Teleporter connected to one of their labs!"

"A Teleporter?!" Tonna stands up, as her mouth opened wide. "Just like the one you told me?!"

"It was different…" Mirii's eyes closed, as her head lowered. "… I touched it and I already arrived at the destination."

"Th-that's not the news for the future, r-right?!" Grina's arms stretched, as her hands were grasping her chair's arms, as her eyes expanded. "I-I like the more vintage idea of simply using the door…!"

"Of course not..." Mirii frowned a bit. "I would had known that on the Inknet…"

"… you said to be in a lab, before?" Tonna's right forefinger and thumb rose her glasses for a moment, as they shined.

"Correct." Mirii's head rose. "I found various clues about"

"Did you escaped from Stingrays…?" Tonna's eyebrows lowered a bit.

Mirii's eyes grew slightly.

"… I-I was about to mention that part…" Sweat covered her forehead. "Unfortunately, I was forced to lose my weapon… and to disguise myself as a scientist, since I couldn't get all this attention…"

"Yo-you didn't run any experiment on Squids, right…?" Hun's eyebrows went up, as his mouth downturned.

Mirii turned behind, as she smiled a bit, grabbed her own hands down and tilted her head slightly to the left.

"Hunley, I would never conceive the possibility of causing harm to innocent Squids…" Her eyes closed. "I just did the necessary for passing the lab, while gathering important evidence to use against Project Neo."

"Phew…" Hun smiled.

Tonna sits back on her office chair, as her head turned towards her laptop.

"The Stingrays did cause damage, according to the internal news…" Tonna pulled her office chair, as her posture lifted and her right hand went on her mouse device. "… as well as capturing innocent Squids…"

Mirii's mouth opened wide, as her face went paler.

"So, the darn Stingrays got the lab in their dirty hands?!" Grina frowned, staring back at Tonna.

"Agents immediately reached the lab, as soon as the surviving scientists got out… I don't think the Stingrays are inside that lab anymore." Tonna's eyelids lowered to the middle. "The article refers to the place as an Institutional Research Facility for university students, unsurprisingly."

"Obviously we wouldn't even consider visiting such place, since we wouldn't had a motive for doing so…" Mirii's head rose. "But now we know"

"What we know, exactly?" Tonna frowned a bit, turning her head towards Mirii. "That place will be abandoned as soon as the staff picks up all the valuable elements… believe me on this."

"Undeniably you are right…" Mirii's eyes closed. "… but I was revealing an important discovery."

"The fact that they use false names to protect their labs?" Tonna's head shook a bit. "You aren't thinking to send us in each building you can find, right?"

"If you let me talk…" Mirii's eyes opened, while frowning a bit. "I'm getting tired of hearing your failed guesses…"

"… sigh… I knew it." Tonna's back went on her backrest, as her arms folded. "You have another plan in mind, right?"

"… I found something very peculiar, when I was waiting for Kelly's arrival…" Mirii's head rose. "Something that might reveal the lab's next location!" Her right arm stretched towards Tonna, as her right forefinger pointed at her.


	375. The abandoned building - Chapter 3

**Alright, send a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Oh really?" Tonna's arms folded. "What kind of guesses you are making up, this time…?"

"No guesses…" Mirii snorted, frowning a bit. "I have witnessed an interesting event happening in front of the park I was hiding earlier…"

Mirii took two steps forward, while bending in the same direction.

"Two Inklings were carrying a flashing object inside a building… the object in question looked like a Zapfish."

"Really? Without any security measures or anything?" Tonna's eyes grew a bit.

"No, they were simply carrying the creature with their own hands…" Mirii's head rose. "Knowing the circumstances behind the imminent lab's location change, I can safely conclude that we have to investigate such building before"

"That's not gonna happen…" Tonna's arms folded on her desk, as she bended forward.

Mirii's irises shrunk a bit.

"Wh-what the reason behind this would be…?" Her mouth opened a bit.

"First of all, you said that the Zapfish you saw looked like one…" Tonna's head shook. "Are you sure it was one?"

"If we don't investigate, of course we would never be sure!" Mirii lifted her posture, frowning even more.

"Listen up, Mirii…" Grina shrugged, as her arms opened. "We got plenty of homework and adventure knocking on the door… we can't possibly chase down everything who just looks like a Project Neo location."

"I just proved that Project Neo hides its own activities under false names!" Mirii's head pointed at the girl. "How can you claim this expedition will be"

"How can you claim that was a real Zapfish?" Grina grins, as she chuckled a bit. "I thought you would accept only true evidences…"

Mirii tilted slightly backwards, as her mouth opened.

"Bu-but I did saw a light coming from the distance… I don't know any other technology who could emit such energy!" She frowned.

"What if it's a mere item full of electricity?" Grina smiled, as her head tilted up and left, as her eyebrows and eyelids lowered a bit. "Considering how quickly technology evolves, I wouldn't be surprised to see a new item already available to the public and already much more efficient than the previous one…"

"Technology doesn't work like that!" Mirii's head shook. "I have followed the scene long enough to confirm such statement…"

"Yet, I don't see your blowing evidences this time…" Grina sighed. "Come on, can't you just forgive this and move on?"

"No, we must investigate!" Mirii's mouth flattened. "Without knowledge, we will never defeat Project Neo fully!"

"I support Mirii for this…" Hun walked forward, stopping on Mirii's right side. "We can't underestimate anything, in a time like this!" He nodded. "It could still be connected to Project Neo, since we know how large such operation is!"

"Hun, there is another problem with this…" Tonna's glasses went white. "As you know, the lab incident managed to shake most of the Squids working inside Project Neo… including Agents. If we begin an investigation, we might find an Agent or two who will not hesitate to arrest you on the spot… then, you can forget about stopping the project for good."

Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her teeth gritted a bit.

"… p-perhaps I just witnessed another group of thugs who happen to stole Project Neo elements and use them for their own profit?" She swallowed silently, as sweat covered her forehead. "A-as you recall, we found this type of crooks in"

"If that's the case, the Agents would already take care of them instead of us…" Tonna's eyes closed. "Listen, we can't take the risks of going after everything who looks vaguely connected to Project Neo… don't you think we had enough adventures for today, anyway?!" Her eyes opened, a bit wide and her eyebrows lowered.

"Hmpf…" Mirii's arms folded. "Are you still afraid of losing your chief rank…?"

"N-no, I-I stopped c-caring about it for a while, now!" Tonna's tentacles zigzagged, as her irises shrunk. "Just, we shouldn't pull our luck like this…"

"I have to agree with Miss Rules, this time…" Grina's head turned to her left. "Barsy, your side?"

"Uhm… like… I just say that we should wait for the enemies to jump at us." Bars' hands went behind his neck, while grinning a bit. "We are being pulled into the action, anyway…" He shrugged. "We just have to wait… sooo pfff easy!"

Mirii's eyelids lowered to the middle, as a sweat drop appears on her head's right side.

"… I'm not going to examine your logical reasoning…" Her eyes closed. "Although, it appears we are outnumbered…"

"Then, why don't you go to school and learn something?" Tonna nodded three times, while grinning and closing her eyes. "I have work to do too, so I can't possibly waste my"

"This is not the end!" Mirii frowned, as her fists clenched. "I'll prove my claims and give a true reason to explore that building!"

"Good luck with that…" Grina stands up. "I have my own researches to do, so don't count on me in your turf rushes for victory." Her hands stands up.

"Like, I want to finish that game I downloaded last night!" Bars stands up, while chuckling. "And quick, before we are pulled in another adventure…"

"… tsk." Mirii turned behind, looking at the door. "I can't believe I have such pathetic friends… ignoring their duty of"

"Hunry counts as well?" Grina bended forward, as her wrists went each on one side.

"WH-WHERE DID YOU GET SUCH IDIOTIC IDEA?!" Mirii returned forward, while frowning a lot. "Hunley was automatically out from my previous statement!"

"Ehm… how so?" Hun downturned his mouth a bit. "I mean, you said that you have pathetic friends… so… I'm not your friend?"

"O-of course you are my friend, Hunley!" Mirii turned to her right, as her eyes grew and sweat was jumping out from her head. "Yo-you misunderstood my phrase…"

"Ooooh, so you mean that he's more than a mere friend to you?" Grina giggled, while staring at Mirii and with her eyelids lowered to the middle.

Mirii blushes a lot, as her eyes expanded.

"M-more?" Hun blushes, as his eyes grew and his eyebrows went up. "Wh-what do you mean…?"

"NOTHING!" Mirii shook her head violently. "We must reach our class, before we will waste our opportunity to learn more knowledge!" She walked rapidly towards the door.

"I bet her knowledge interest will plummet down in a matter of seconds… but she will surely think about the future!" Grina grins, as she walked forward. "Ooooh, if she's gonna think about it…"

"Like, totally agree with you there!" Bars chuckles, walking behind Grina.

"F-fools…!" Mirii's eyes squeezed. " _… I have to bring Hunley inside my room…_ " She blushes. " _A bit of company would not do bad for me…_ "


	376. The abandoned building - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Tic-tic-tic-tic…

Mirii was sitting on her office chair, staring back at the laptop's screen: her fingers were tapping on the keyboard, while the screen was showing a white bar under a large logo, as letters gradually appear next to each other, occasionally separated by space.

Hun was sitting on a chair, positioned on Mirii's right side, while watching the screen and bending forward, with his hands on his legs.

"… still nothing, eh?" His head turned to his left, as his mouth downturned.

"I'm about to fill my brilliant discovery with decisive evidences…" Her head rose. "I just need to access that wonderful website… it never managed to disappoint me."

"Mirii, I'm worried about your expression…" He lifted his posture. "You sound so tired…"

"I'm fine, Hunley…" Mirii's head turned towards the boy, as she smiled. "I just need a glass of Inkling water…"

"Do you?" Hun smiled, as he stands up.

"Hunley, I'll take it!" Mirii stands up, as her mouth opened a bit.

"No no, don't worry…" He walks to his left.

Mirii jumped on her right, as she frowned a bit.

"Hunley, I said I will pick the glass!"

"Ah!" Hun's hands went in front of his chest, as sweat was jumping out from his head. "I-I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me, please…"

Mirii's irises shrunk a bit.

"I-I'm not mad at you… how could I be?" Her head lowered to her right, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth went a bit wavy. "I-I was kindly asking to let me pick my own glass of Inkling water…"

"… would you like to go get one, together?" He blushes a bit.

Mirii blushes, as her head rose back and her mouth opened: she smiled, giggling a bit.

"If you insist…" Her eyes closed.

She turned behind, walking forward: Hun walked right behind her. She stopped, turning to her right and bending down a bit, as her right hand opened the small fridge's door. Hun's right shoulder, went on the wall to his right, as he kept staring back at the girl.

"You know, Mirii…"

"Yes?" Mirii lifted her posture, as her left hand was holding a bottle of Inkling water and her right hand pushed the fridge door back, while turning her shoulders to her right and raising her head a bit.

"… I hope we will not find any Demon Squids lurking around the building…" Hun's eyebrows went up and his mouth downturned. "Did I told you that the Shrine is already taking action?"

"No, this is the first time you mentioned this to me…" Mirii's right arm stretched towards a pile of plastic glass resting above her fridge, as her right hand grasped the top glass and pulled it off slowly.

"Well, as far as I know, the Shrine wants to send a special troop who controls the city… especially this building." Hun nodded, while smiling. "I believe it's called the Headquarters…?"

"Correct." Mirii smiled, as her left hand was pouring the bottle of water inside her plastic glass held by her right hand.

"They will control all the roads, but none of them will enter inside any building…" Hun's mouth downturned a bit. "I don't know if we will be able to pass the nights without thinking that"

"Hunley, you are the Master of the Shrine…" Mirii's right hand brought her glass near her mouth, as she drinks from it for a moment, before lowering it down. "I couldn't wish a better security method than your presence inside the Headquarters…"

"R-really?" Hun blushes as he went away from the wall and sealed his mouth.

Mirii nodded, as she took another sip from her plastic glass.

"Now that we witnessed the happening of such despicable event, it's going to be unlikely that I will be caught off guard by those foolish fiends…" She walked forward, passing Hun. "Same for the rest of us."

Mirii's hands put each item near her laptop's left side, as she walked back towards the fridge.

"Th-they could always use newer tricks to foil us…" Sweat jumped out from his head, as his eyes were seeing Mirii grabbing another plastic glass and walking back towards the desk. "I-I'm not sure if I'm able to"

"You are able to destroy every single menace who dares to ruin our peaceful lands…" Mirii sits on her office chair, as her eyes closed. "I have seen your feats many times to even consider any discouraging views…"

"Bu-but"

"Hunley, enough." Her fingers tapped on her keyboard, as her eyes reopened. "Now the city depends on our action… we have to learn more about Project Neo and expose them in front of the justice."

"And you know how to do that…?" Hun walked forward, passing behind Mirii and sitting on his chair.

"Bah… those doofus Squids manages to block my plans with such revolting ease." Her head rose. "But I'll make them regurgitate their own claims, by proving perfection and superiority with my brilliant findings…"

"Ehm… don't be mad at them…" Hun's eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side. "Really, they are our friends…"

"Hmpf!" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "They are simpletons, Hunley… incapable of comprehending my smarter and more refined genius."

Her eyes were seeing several words surrounded by black rectangles on each lateral side.

"Now we are navigating inside the Hidden Sea territory…" Mirii's elbow rested on her desk, as her left hand grabbed her mouth delicately, while her right hand was above her computer mouse, pushing and pulling it around. "This is where we will uncover the truth…"

"Hidden Sea? Why such name?" Hun bended forward, staring back at the screen.

"Because this side of the Inknet is rather obscure… I prefer not dwell on such matter, considering your current knowledge in technology." Mirii's eyes closed for a moment. "Don't be afraid, Hunley…" She smiles a bit. "Eventually, you will comprehend how advanced this system is."

"If you teach me, I'm sure I will…" Hun's eyes closed while smiling.

Mirii blushes a bit, still staring at the screen… especially on the words "Zapfish Rumor" displayed on the top of the screen.


	377. The abandoned building - Chapter 5

**Alright, send a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Huh, look at this… this forum does have a topic based on an illegal Zapfish traffic. I should had looked at the older topics! If I did that in the past, I would had remembered the topic in question and showed it in Tonna's office! They would had believed my words without further questions._

 _Anyway… according to the main post, it was something heavily rumored at first, before receiving a confirmation of its existence. Unknown people are smuggling Zapfishes for those cities who don't have a generous supply. Interesting…_

 _I can't believe that no Agents doesn't use the Hidden Sea to uncover such activities! They could see this whole thread with ease and use it as a key element for their next mission! At least, I would examine such source all the time, since it helped me knowing something useful… that online shop was discovered here, after all._

 _Unfortunately, this thread doesn't seem to hold any photos… no, there must be one! I'll inspect the thread even_

"Mirii, I'm sorry… I can't stay awake any longer…" Hun's eyelids were slightly lowered.

"Go to bed, Hunley… I'll finish the work." Mirii nodded, while smiling and turning her head towards him. "Thank you for the assistance..."

"I… I don't think I had done anything…" Hun's eyelids lowered a bit more…

"Your presence allowed an extra protection on my room…" Mirii stands up, while still staring at the boy. "No Demon Squid dared to ambush me, while I was looking for more Project Neo clues…"

"Oh… you are right." Hun's mouth opened a bit.

Mirii giggled.

"… Mirii…" Hun blushes.

"Yes?" Mirii's head rose, smiling a bit more.

"Would you… ehm… n-nothing!" He blushes even more, as his head lowered.

"Uhm?" Her mouth downturned a bit. "What is it, Hunley?"

"Nothing!" His head shook, as his eyes squeezed a bit. "Let's forget about this, ok?" His head rose back, as his eyes opened.

Mirii kept staring at him…

"I-I have to go, now…" Hun stands up, still looking back at the girl. "If you are in danger, knock on my door…"

"I'll consider it… but I can guarantee that the risk is much lower, thanks to your presence." Mirii smiled. "We will see each other tomorrow, as usual…"

"Yes!" Hun nodded, as he walked past Mirii.

"Ah, Hunley!" Mirii stands up, as her mouth downturned a bit, while turning back at the boy. "Have you understood everything for today's class? Do you want me to"

"I have no more doubts, Mirii…" Hun's right hand went on the door handle, as he turned towards Mirii while smiling a bit more. "Thank you for helping me out, earlier…"

Mirii opened her mouth for a moment, before smiling and giggling a bit.

"You are welcome." Mirii nodded, as her eyes closed.

Hun pulled the door, as his left hand waved at Mirii.

"See you tomorrow, Mirii!" Hun walked past the door, as he pulled it towards him.

"Goodnight, Hunley." Her right hand waved at him.

Hun walked past the door, as he pulled it with him.

Clac!

 _… Hunley is such a kind boy. The quintessential example of Inkopolis citizen. I'll make sure he gets his Master job done… all I have to do is uncovering the mystery behind the Zapfish operations. I have to check this forum thoroughly, before I challenge my simpleton friend's claims. Luckily, I can easily edit parts of the posts to fit it in a more comprehensive document…_

 _Let's see… uhm? A black truck appeared nearby an unknown building? Two users claimed to have seen that… … who are those people writing on this forum? I can't believe they are able to peek on all those events…_

 _… or perhaps they are just ordinary citizens who happened to notice such event? … it seems unlikely, considering I'm seeing their forum through the Hidden Sea: it's a platform accessible only to those Squids who have computer skills. Of course, I outshine every mundane person in this…_

 _… they even shared a photo! Uhm… it looks blurry… but I can see the Zapfish held by an Inkling man's hands. That jacket is really making him look like an Agent. That building's corner next to him seems to be the same I saw this afternoon! … this photo must be printed and shown to Tonna. Thanks to such evidences, coupled with those testimonies, I'll finally receive the permission for investigating in this building!_

 _Let's see… the photo has to be located to the top, so I'll not receive any ridiculous remarks on inexistent mistakes. This text goes here… this one there… uhm… bah. It looks a bit amateurish for my standards… but look at the time! If I don't stop working, I might lose my sleep… and I cannot miss a night with my eyes open!_

Mirii stands up, as her head lowered and turned to her right, watching a printer with the lower part sticking out. Faint noises came from it, as a glimpse of white paper appeared from the printer's lower inside.

 _Those wretched, cursed crooks will not get away from my thirst of justice… thus, I'll not easily trip on the miserable mistake of staying up all night._

Her right hand went over the paper, as she puts it near her laptop's right side.

 _… I could had told Hunley to sleep with me for tonight… I would have a valid reason for-SL-SLEEPING WITH ME?! NNGGH!_

Her hands covered her nose, as her eyes expanded.

 _WH-WHAT KIND OF NONSENSICAL THOUGHT WAS THAT?! I… I… … … sleeping with Hunley… … my bed isn't that small sized… I would get myself a bit more to the center, once Hunley's eyes would close… I could get closer to his arms and-AH!_

The girl walks in front of her closet, while still covering her nose with both her hands.

 _T-T-T-T-T… TH-THE… TH-THE POSSIBILITIES…_

Her eyes squeezed.

 _C-CALM DOWN, MIRII! DON'T… NO, YOU CAN'T SUGGEST T-TO… H-H-H-HE'S SLEEPING NOW!_

Her hands went on the closet's right door, as her face was bright red.

 _… the opportunity is there… it… it would be a shame if I… I… … …_

Mirii lifted her posture, as her eyes closed and breathed deeply…

 _… perhaps… I could… … I could attempt asking such question, tomorrow…_

Her eyes opened, as her hands grabbed the closet's handles and opened its doors.

 _… I hope I can sleep, tonight…_

The girl was pushing some clothes away, while looking a bit to her right.


	378. The abandoned building - Chapter 6

**Alright, send a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"And this is the reason why I genuinely believe that we should explore that building."

Mirii was standing still, bending forward and thrusting her arm towards Tonna, while her right hand was grasping a paper. The woman was sitting on the office chair, catching the paper with both her hands. The girl lifted her posture back.

Grina was on Mirii's right side, with her stomach, face and limbs puffed: the tip of her head was reaching Mirii's right shoulder. Hun was standing on Mirii's left side, as his physique looks a bit muscular. The tip of his head was reaching Mirii's mouth. The girl's arms folded, as her head rose. Tonna's irises were turning left and right, gradually lowering it down…

"… incredible… outstanding!" The woman's head rose back, as her mouth opened. "You were indeed right!"

"Of course I was… there were any doubts?" Mirii's eyes closed, as she smiled a bit.

"But duuuh!" Grina's tongue went on her right cheek. "How's that possible? I told you were supposed to fail…"

"Hmpf!" Mirii's head lowered, staring back at Grina. "If only you would stop mumbling nonsense for once and believe in my words… the words of a friend."

"Yuck, yuck, duuuh…" Grina's irises went each in the opposite direction. "… you don't trust my words! I eat burgers and I'm super-duper healthy!"

"No, it's nonsense…" Hun frowned, while looking at Grina. "You have to eat balanced, just like Mirii does." He nodded. "Don't go in those junky restaurants and prefer those who legitimately verify their ingredients before using them."

"Wise words, Hunley." Mirii smiled, as her head turned to her left. "Your perspicacious point of view is as precise as ever."

"Noooouuuhhh…" Grina's hands grabbed each tentacle, as her eyes expanded and her irises went all over the place. "More power to the flaaaabbb!" She turned behind, sprinting towards the door.

SMASH!

The door had a Grina-shaped hole on it, as it falls forward. Mirii turned behind, as her mouth flattened and her eyebrows went down.

"… stupidity in person." She snorted, as she returned behind. "Now grant me the mission, Tonna!" Her eyebrows went down. "I provided the needed evidence for"

"Sure, sure!" Tonna nodded quickly, as she immediately began tapping on her laptop's keyboard. "I'm already sending all the requirements!"

"We are about to show the world how perfect we are… right, Mirii?" Hun clenched his fists, as he turned towards the girl and smiled, while lowering his eyebrows.

Mirii smiled, looking down at him.

"When the time comes, Hunley… when the time comes…" Her eyes closed.

Suddenly, they opened wide.

"Wait… time? Time?!" Her irises shrunk. "AM I LATE?!"

The girl's posture lifted, as her face kept the same expression as before. Her hands were pressing on her bed, as her legs were covered by the sheet. Her eyelids lowered to the middle, as her mouth formed a small point.

" _... groan… wh-what just…_ " Her head turned to her right.

She lifted herself a bit, moving to the left: now standing closer to the bedside table, her left hand went over her smartphone, grabbing it and carrying the device in front of her face. The display showed a background of flowers, with 4 numbers separated in the middle by two points set respectively up and down.

" _… 7:17 AM… … I woke slightly sooner, but it's still fine._ " Her eyes closed, as her left hand put her smartphone back on the bedside table. " _What I was dreaming, before…? I felt satisfied, as if I finally found everything I wanted…_ "

The girl pushed her sheet away, as her legs went on the bed's left side. Her feet landed on the floor, as the girl stood upwards. Her eyelids lowered a bit more.

" _Groan… I should had remember to test that Dream Capture application…_ " Her eyebrows rose, as she walked towards a door. " _… I don't feel like preparing myself, at the moment._ "

Her right hand pushed the door, as she walked in front of the sink.

" _I have plenty of time for that…_ " Her right hand pushed the faucet handle up. " _… waking my mind would be the best choice._ "

Her hands formed a cup, as they capture Inkling water: her hands went towards her face, as the liquid splashes on it before her hands began rubbing on it. Her hands went down, as her mouth opened and her eyelids rose slightly. Her right hand pushed the handle down, as the faucet wasn't pouring any more water.

" _… how I wish I had a coffee machine and make myself some espresso._ " Her right hand went to the sink's right side, grabbing a pink towel.

Her hand put the towel on her face, rubbing it.

" _Who had the nonsensical decision of interfering with a potentially perfect morning start? Hmpf… fools…_ " Her right hand pulled the towel away, putting it on the towel rail.

The girl turned behind, as her posture lifted and her eyes were seeing the bed. She slowly walked towards it…

" _It would had been better for my case, if I had the choice of utilizing the canteen… instead, they are forcing me to visit such place._ " The girl sits on the bed, as her head lowered. " _Hmm… what can I do to start the day a bit better…? Should I use the TV?_ "

Her head turned to her right, seeing the tv resting on the desk's right side. The screen was showing black. Mirii inhaled air from her nose deeply and silently.

" _… why I'm still stuck using antiquate technology?_ " Her head rose. " _With the Inknet, I have access to all the news… besides, what kind of show I could ever watch? I have nothing in mind… … siiigh…_ " Her eyes closed. " _I-I wouldn't mind jumping back inside that dream… if only I would know a way…_ "

Her eyes opened a bit more.

" _My only choice would be to continue reading that book… my curiosity might help my mind waking up a bit more._ "

Mirii stands up, turning towards the bedside table and bending on her knees: her hands grabbed the drawer on the middle, pulling it. Her head lowered slightly, seeing a book near the drawer's front wall: her hands picked the book, which had a flat, plastic paper sticking out from the middle.

Mirii rose her knees, as her right leg pushed the drawer back: she sits on the bed, as her hands opened the book. The plastic paper was hanging in between the two pages. The girl turned her back, as she slowly moved it towards the bed. Her feet went on the bed, as they began pushing her towards the pillow.

Her irises went on the right page's top line of words.

" _… she was panting, wishing she could fly past everything…_ " Her irises were slowly moving to the right. " _… the monster was getting closer, showing all his rage with his loud roars…_ "

Her eyelids lowered to the middle.

" _I can't wait to see the mystery portion of this chapter… those action segments don't really carry the same quality, since I could tell too easily where they are going with those…_ "

Mirii snorted, as her eyebrows lowered a bit.

" _Groan… if I start complaining about the story now, I'll get a headache…_ " Her hands pushed the book sides together. " _I'm curious about the story, but I can't refrain myself from not complaining about its ridiculous choices…_ " Her eyes closed. " _Sigh… at this point, I might as well prepare myself…_ "

Mirii lifted her posture, as her head turned towards her desk: her eyes were seeing the paper.

" _… it's time I prove perfection in the field of logic._ " Her head rose.


	379. The abandoned building - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii was sitting on the chair, while holding a spoon with her right hand. Her irises were lowered, watching a bowl full of yogurt with slices of kiwi, almonds, shredded coconut and blueberries. Her hand dived her spoon inside the yogurt with the spoon's head down.

"Like, tonight I had a rad dream!" Bars grins, as his eyes closed.

The boy was holding a round waffle with seaham, fried eggs and bacon.

"Ooooh, do tell!" Grina turned her head to her right, as her right hand was holding a Zwieback with butter and a pink jam spread on it.

Her neck bended forward, as her mouth opened and took a bite off it. She chewed with her mouth closed.

"Hmmm!" Grina's eyes closed.

"Eh eh, like… I dreamed that I had the big guns in my hands, shooting down Stingray after Stingray… while I was wearing sunglasses and riding a motorcycle!" Bars chuckles. "Totally rad, man! Like, I felt being in an action movie…! I even received the TV screen message from the president, before I would jump off the window and ride my bike!"

Mirii's eyes rolled, as her spoon went inside her mouth.

"You know, gang…" Grina swallowed silently, as she smiled and lowered her eyebrows. "… I had a dream too."

Mirii's irises went on the girl, as her mouth flattened.

"Eh eh…" Grina's right hand lowered, as her eyes closed. "I dreamed that we were all famous Squids… actors and actresses!" Her eyes opened, while sparkling and smiling widely. "Mostly, I remember seeing us having two big houses, each near Saltspray Productions… me and Barsy had the one on the left, while Mirii and Hunry had the one on the right."

Mirii blushes a lot, as her eyes expanded. Hun's mouth opened wide, while blushing a bit: he was holding a spoon, while sitting on the chair and standing behind a bowl full of milk and cereal. Fara, who was sitting on Hun's right side, had the same type of bowl in front of her, with the spoon's head inside the milk.

"Wow! … please do continue, Grina…" Hun smiled. "I'm getting curious…"

"Sure will, Hunry!" Grina's eyes closed. "Well, in my dream I was focusing on running the treadmill. While I was running, I was thinking what the others were doing at the moment…" She chuckles a bit. "I was seeing Barsy playing videogames in front of a big badbass TV…"

"Cool!" Bars grins, while his right hand left the waffle and rose his right thumb.

"Mirii was practicing her voice, while standing inside a gazebo surrounded by the vast garden…" Grina's head turned towards Mirii.

Mirii's mouth opened a bit, staring back at the girl.

"And Hunry was watching his personal vegetable garden…" Grina's head turned towards Hun, as her tongue stuck out for a moment. "Certain habits don't really change much, eh?"

Hun chuckled, while closing his eyes.

"After I finished my thoughts, I was about to get off the treadmill… and I was thinking to get a quick beverage." Grina's eyebrows went up, as her mouth downturned. "That's the moment when I woke up…"

"Oh no…" Hun's mouth downturned. "I was liking it…"

"Like, girl…" Bars took a quick bite, while munching. "… tothally buett" He swallowed visibly. "Totally better than mine!"

"Oh, yes?" Grina turned to her right, as her eyes sparkled and her smiling mouth was opened wide.

"Unfortunately, it was just a dream…" Mirii's spoon went inside her mouth, as she slowly munches with her mouth closed.

"… uhm…" Slowly, Grina turned her head towards the girl. "… certain dreams can become a reality…"

"Hmpf!" Her hand brought her spoon inside the bowl, as her face was frowning. "I refuse to believe that, in this case, such possibility would exists…" Her head rose. "I would imagine that starting the whole process would"

"Oh, you mean buying the houses?" Grina's right hand put her meal on her flat plate, as her elbows went each on the table and her hands each grabbed one lower side of her head, while lowering her eyelids to the middle. "… that would be possible…"

"Wh-what kind of nonsense is that?!" Mirii tilted backwards, while her hands formed two fists and her face frowned a bit more. "You would never have enough money for buying a single luxurious house!"

"I could gather up some sponsors…" Grina chuckled a bit. "If that means to get Greta Inkolina's potential return… eh eh… it wouldn't be that hard to"

"Yo-you are forgetting about me and Hunley..." Mirii's eyelids lowered to the middle, as a sweat drop appears on her head's right side and her arms stretched downwards. "We don't have any experience in acting… what use would another house"

"Did you forget my dad's admiration for your talent…?" Grina's left arm went behind her table, as her right forearm rested on the table, while her head shook. "He's seeing potentials in you, even to this day."

"Wh-what…?!" Sweat covered Mirii's forehead, as her cheeks blushed a bit. "Bu-but I…" Her eyes squeezed for a moment, before lowering her eyebrows. "Hunley is not an actor, Grina! He would need a lot of time for even reaching my low acting level!"

"… you are right…" Grina's eyebrows lowered a bit. "Barsy would need an intense course from me, if he wants to be at least decent…"

"Well, if you give me the role of the Action Hero… eh eh eh, like I would roll!" Bars nodded, while raising his mouth and smiling.

"… huh… Hunry would be a stuntSquid, at least…" Grina's head turned towards him. "He's skillful enough with his Squid ability…"

"Wh-what a stuntSquid is…?" Hun's eyebrows went up, as his downturned mouth opened a bit. "I… I don't like that name…"

"Enough with your fantasies, Grina!" Mirii frowned, as she bended forward. "Instead, we must focus on the upcoming task… we have to visit Tonna's office after breakfast!"

Mirii's head pointed at each plate.

"We can't be late… there is work to"

"I see Miss Perfection having a little ace up her sleeve…" Grina grabbed her meal, as she shrugged. "I wonder what that ace is going to be, this time…"

"Tsk… it's about the twist who will bring the truth in front of everyone's eyes." Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded. "And I intend showing it with overall perfection…"


	380. The abandoned building - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _Finally… the moment of progress I was waiting for…_ " Mirii's head rose, while walking on a red carpet surrounded by walls. " _I have to be quick and precise, if I want to start immediately…_ " Her irises moved to her right. " _If I'm sent into an unrelated mission, I will not only lose time but also the occasion of learning more Project Neo evidence to show in front of the court…_ "

Mirii's eyes closed for a moment.

" _Rof will be surely my number one candidate for the future case… I'll need his help in order to guarantee a true attack against such organization._ " Mirii's head turned to her right, seeing Hun. " _For now… this might be another occasion of bringing justice together with Hunley…_ " She smiled a bit.

"Miss Perfection, may I ask you a little suggestion…?" Grina smiled, while walking behind Hun and closing her eyes for a moment.

Mirii snorted, as her head returned forward.

"Make it brief: I have no time to waste with your usual antics…" Her head rose a bit.

Her eyes were seeing a door in the distance, at the end of the hallway.

"Shall we 4 take a nice walk around the cafeteria or even ask Tonna to let us 4 out of the HQ?" She grins a bit, as her head turned even more to the right, while staring back at Bars. "We have plenty of time for hearing out Mirii's"

"If you desire to search for your nonsensical fun… I have no complains." Mirii frowned a bit, as her head turned to her right slightly. "But don't you dare claiming that I"

"Who said I wanted to look for fun?" Grina snickered a bit, as her eyelids lowered to the middle.

Mirii's mouth sealed, as her head returned forward.

" _… she must have something in mind… but I have no interest into finding it out._ " She stopped in front of the door, as her right hand rose and her right forefinger bended a bit. " _The intellectual fight begins… now._ "

Knock, knock.

"… well, if you don't want to come, it's fine too!" Grina's left elbow hit Bars' left side, as her left eye closed and her tongue stuck out a bit. "Whadya say, big boy? Ready to hit the road?!"

"Eh eh, like…" Bars grins, as his eyes closed. "If you are ready to rumble, girl…"

"Where are you going?!" Mirii frowned, while turning her head to her right. "You haven't received the permission from"

"Would you mind doing that for us?" Grina bended forward, as her smiling mouth was showing her teeth, her eyes closed and her right thumb bended on her palm. "… k, thanks." She turned behind, running forward.

"HEY!" Veins popped out from Mirii's forehead, as she bended forward.

Bars turned behind, as he began running and chuckling. Mirii kept looking at the two Inklings, as her posture lifted. The door opened, as Tonna was on its right side, while looking down at the girl: she sighed, while closing her eyes.

"… good morning, Mirii… Hun…" Sweat covered Tonna's forehead, as her hands grasped the door.

"Good morning!" Hun smiled, as his right hand waved a bit.

"Good morning, Tonna." The girl turned behind, as her head rose. "I have to talk to you…"

"Well…" Tonna's head shook, as her hands pushed the door a bit more. "… if you want…"

The girl's eyes grew a bit: a humanoid crab had his pincers behind his back. He was wearing a white suit, as his eyes were directly staring at Mirii and standing in front of the desk. On the desk, a golden tray with a cup and a small plate with a croissant on it. The woman walked a bit backwards.

"D-do you want a croissant?" Tonna's arms stretched a bit towards the tray, as her eyes closed and a sweat drop appears on her head's right side. "It's made with fresh, natural ingredients…"

"… no thanks, Tonna." Mirii's head shook a bit. "I am here to report that Bars and Grina are heading outside the Headquarters: they want a permission."

"Ge…" Tonna's eyelids lowered to the middle, as several sweat drops appeared on her head, while her arms went on her sides. "… and why they need one?"

"Personal reasons…" Mirii nodded.

Her hands went behind, her head rose and her eyes closed.

"In quality of their friend, I have no right of revealing any information"

"Ok, ok! I-I got that!" Tonna's hands went back and forth, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned a bit. "Once I finish my breakfast, I'll start compiling the permission…"

Mirii's eyes opened.

"Very well…" Her eyes squeezed slightly. "… send me a message, when you are done."

"Ah, sure!" Tonna nodded while smiling. "I'll let Grina know too…"

Mirii's right hand waved for two seconds, before the girl turned behind and walked towards that direction.

"See you later, Tonna."

"Bye!" Hun's right hand waved, while smiling.

"Yes, goodbye Hun… and Mirii!" Tonna's eyes closed, as her left hand waved towards the boy.

Hun's right hand grabbed the door handle, pulling the door towards him.

Clac.

The boy turned behind, as he walked forward and reached Mirii's left side.

"Bummer…" Hun's mouth downturned. "… what are we going to"

"We have to reach my room, Hunley…" Mirii's eyes closed. "… don't forget the recap needed for the next lesson."

"Recap…?" Hun's head tilted to his right. "… what recap?"

"Sigh… I'm afraid you forgot about it." Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her mouth downturned and her head turned to her left. "Hunley, you requested my assistance for the recap needed for today…"

"… really?" Hun's eyes grew.

"Yes." Mirii nodded. "I'll keep the session short, so all the required information"

"Set the timer around 20 minutes and wait."

The girl's head returned forward: an Inkling woman wearing a female business suit had her smartphone on her left ear, while her right should had a large, dark green purse wrapped on it. She was walking towards the two Inklings, as her irises were up.

"… yes, you can put it to 30 minutes." The woman sighed, as her eyes closed for a moment. "But the temperature must be lower…"

The woman passed in between Mirii and Hun, as her head shook slowly.

"I don't understand why you would need 10 more minutes… are you really sure to make it up to 30?" Her head and irises rose. "… groan… then, don't say that my dish tasted bad: the timer and temperature I told you are the perfect set…"

The woman turned to her left, going behind the wall: her voice's volume was gradually getting lower. The Inklings turned to the left, as Mirii sighed silently.

"Is there something wrong, Mirii?" Hun's head turned to his right.

"Absolutely nothing wrong…" Mirii smiled, turning her head to her left. "I was just thinking about our recap session…"

"Ah, ok…" Hun smiled a bit. "Thanks to you, I'm learning a lot…"

Mirii blushes, as her eyebrows went up and her smile grew: sweat covered Mirii's forehead. " _I'm sorry, Hunley… I-I had no choice… I hope you will understand, once we enter inside my room…_ "


	381. The abandoned building - Chapter 9

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Hunley…" Mirii was standing still, as she turned behind and downturned her mouth.

"Yes?" Hun pushed the door back, as his head was staring back at Mirii.

"Listen…" Mirii's head turned to her right. "I lied, before…"

"Huh?!" Hun's eyes grew, as he bended forward. "Wh-what?!"

"I-I did that, because I wanted to construct an alibi for us, while we were walking on the hallway…" Sweat jumped out from Mirii's head, as she nodded and lied her hands behind her back…

"Oh… don't worry, Mirii." Hun's eyes closed, as he lifted his posture and smiled. "I knew you did that for a good reason…"

Mirii smiled a bit.

"… but what was the alibi for?" Hun took steps forward. "The message you wanted to say is that… secretive?"

"Yes, Hunley…" Mirii sighed, as she frowned a bit. "A waiter was present inside the room… I can't show my evidence in front of that stranger."

"B-because that man would say everything to the others…?" Hun lifted his posture, as his eyes grew a bit.

"Yes… he might have a role inside the Headquarters, just like any Agent!" Mirii nodded, as she turned around.

The girl walked towards the chair, as she returned forward and sits on it.

"We have to wait for Tonna's message…" Her head rose. "Once my smartphone receives it, we can return inside Tonna's office and"

"Ah, wait a minute!" Hun's eyes expanded. "I almost forgot!"

Mirii's mouth flattened, as her eyes grew a bit.

"Mirii, this morning I have to get inside the Shrine…" His head lowered, as his eyebrows went up. "Fara told me that the period of the Inkuberies has arrived… I have to lead several Shrine citizens through paths filled with monsters and traps…"

"WHAT?!" Mirii jumped out from her chair, as her eyes almost popped out, while bending forward. "Don't listen to those fools, Hunley!" She frowned. "You cannot risk your life"

"This is important!" Sweat jumped out from Hun's head, as his arms moved a bit around. "The Shrine needs the Inkuberies for attracting pure energy which can be used to protect our Shrine…" Hun nodded.

"Wh-what are you saying…?" Mirii's irises shrunk a bit. "How can you remember something so precise from"

"I do, Mirii… I'm improving my memory, as you can see." Hun's mouth flattened a bit. "Anyway, the Inkuberies are one of the many ways of attracting pure energy… but it's also one of the bests, since it's guaranteed that me and Fara will find plenty of pure energy to capture!"

His right hand rose, curling into a fist, while his eyebrows went down slightly.

"I can't skip this occasion, since the energy me and my sister acquired is too low! We need to gather even more, before another monster comes in…!"

"Nnn…!" Mirii's posture lifted, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned. "… Hunley… I-I really need your help…"

"Mirii…" Hun sighed, as his arms opened a bit. "I-I wish I could help you right now… but the Shrine is counting on me." His head shook a bit. "You know that bad things would happen to me too, if the Shrine is under attack…"

" _No… nooooo!_ " Mirii's teeth gritted, as her eyebrows went up. " _Th-there must be something I can… I-I can…_ "

"Fara must be waiting for me, right now…" Hun's head lowered. "It's better I"

"Hold on!" Mirii's right arm stretched towards him, as her right palm opened wide. "I-I think there are information which we"

"I told her to wait in my room, Mirii… if I don't show up myself, then she might start getting worried…" Hun's head shook, while raising back up. "I'm sorry for doing this…"

The girl stared back at the boy, as her mouth opened a bit. Slowly, her head rose as she sighed loudly.

"Hunley… … I want to help you." Mirii nodded, stopping her head movement in a neutral position. "You are clearly"

"They told me you cannot come with me…" Hun's shoulders shrugged, before his hands went on his sides. "If you could, I would had asked you to do so."

Mirii frowned, as her fists clenched.

"How dared they exclude my invaluable presence like that?!" She took two steps forward. "Hunley, we must reach the Shrine and"

"Mirii, please…" Hun sighed, as his head shook. "Don't make me bring you to the Shrine… I-I wouldn't know if I would be able to defend you from the Shrine citizens..."

Mirii's mouth sealed a bit.

"Do you remember what happened that day?" His head turned to his right, as his eyes closed. "They used you for their experiment… wh-what if they will take this chance to do it again?!" His fists clenched tightly.

Mirii's eyebrows went up, as her mouth slightly downturned.

" _… nnngghh… being used as an experiment… again?!_ " Her irises shrunk. " _No... I-I had enough being exposed in front of such delusions, without a comprehensive plan of perfection!_ " She swallowed silently. " _… wh-what I'm saying?!_ " She frowned a bit. " _I-I always have perfect strategies in mind!_ "

"Mirii…" Hun's head lowered, as his mouth downturned. "I-I'm so sorry for doing this… I don't know what I can do…"

"… Hunley, you have done enough already." Mirii smiled, as she walked forward.

"Huh?" Hun's head rose back.

She stopped in front of Hun, as her hands went on her hips.

"You have helped me quite frequently, in the past… and right now, you are in my room while keeping me in company and protecting me by the Shrine's nonsensical experiments." Her eyes closed. "How could I claim that you haven't done anything? I don't think you even need to do anything…"

Her eyes opened, as her mouth downturned.

"My forced presence might spawn obstacles, which would throw you into trouble… my presence isn't that heavily important, to be honest."

"So, you don't mind…?" Hun's mouth opened a bit.

"I'll reach Tonna's office and talk with her about the evidences I found…" Mirii nodded, as she smiled a bit. "I hope I can convince her into letting me access the building and hopefully stop another Project Neo laboratory, if it's one…"

"The previous lab you were on… what about it?" His right hand scratched his right cheek.

"I believe they will not use it anytime sooner… but if we don't have evidences, nor other tactical plans for closing them down, they will use another building as their lab's substitute…" Mirii frowned a bit. "We must not waste any more time, Hunley… we must go!"

"Ok…!" Hun nodded, while smiling and lowering his eyebrows a bit. "I trust in your skills, Mirii… hopefully, you will stop all those labs!" His eyes closed.

Mirii giggled.

"I appreciate your wonderful compliments…" She blushes. "Hunley… be careful out there." She nodded. "If you need my presence, send a message to me immediately."

"A message…?" A sweat drop appears on Hun's right side of his head. "How can I send you a message?"

"… eh eh eh…!" Sweat covered Mirii's forehead, as her eyebrows went up. "I-I meant… a message sent with your powers or those of the Shrine…"

"Ah… I understand!" Hun nodded, while smiling and closing his eyes. "Sure, I'll remember that…"

"Thank you, Hunley." Mirii bowed, as her hands clasped together and went down.

Hun took some steps backwards…

"Then, it's better I go!" He turned behind, stopping in front of the door. "See you later, Mirii!" His head turned to his left, as his left hand waved: his right hand grasped the door handle.

"Yes, see you later too!" Mirii's right hand waved near her right side, while smiling.

Pushing the handle down, Hun's hand pulled the door as he walked past it.


	382. The abandoned building - Chapter 10

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Grumpf… grrrrr!"

Tonna was frowning a lot, while typing on her laptop's keyboard and staring at the laptop's screen.

"I'm sick of being used by others… I'm sick of getting myself into trouble this easily… I'M SICK OF ALL THIS!" Her eyes closed, as a stream of tears fell from each of them. "I want a hot bath… wh-what did I do to deserve all this?! I can't even enjoy a luxurious breakfast, without being interrupted?!"

Knock, knock.

"Oooh, great…" Tonna bended forward, as her eyes opened a bit. "… here it comes part 2 of my misery!"

She stands up, as she walked around her desk and towards the door: her right hand went on the handle, pushing it down and pulling the door. Her left hand went on her left hip, as her head lowered and watched Mirii with her head rose and her eyebrows a bit down.

"Mirii, I'm telling you right now that I'm very busy with work…" Her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Hmpf… who said I'll take a great amount of time?" Mirii walked forward, passing the woman.

Tonna pushed the door back, as a clicking sound came from it. Mirii stopped near the armchair on the right side, as she turned behind.

"Once I'll show you the evidence I have in my hands…" Mirii's right hand went on her light jacket's right pocket. "… you will have no choice but to agree with my statement."

Tonna's eyes expanded.

"You came in here to still trying to convince me how that building is very suspicious?!" Her mouth opened.

"As I said, I have evidence…" Mirii's right hand was holding a paper, as her right arm rose a bit. "… I'm asking you to read and see all this paper's content."

Tonna's eyes squeezed, as her eyebrows went down, her mouth downturned a bit and some black smoke rose from her head's upper-sides. She mumbled, while walking forward and stopping in front of the girl: her right hand picked the paper, bringing it closer to her chest.

Her left hand grabbed the paper too, as her head lowered and her irises were staring at the photo: she was still mumbling. Gradually her mumbles lowered in volume, as her eyelids went up in the same fashion. Her irises kept moving left and right… her mouth stood open for a moment.

Mirii's head rose, as she sits on the armchair behind her: her right leg went on her left one. Tonna's head rose back, as her eyes grew.

"Wh-where did you get this?!"

Mirii smiled a bit, as her eyebrows went down.

"It appears my evidence is seen as useful…" Her hands went on her legs.

"This is not the time to joke!" Tonna's right hand was slamming on the paper, as her irises shrunk. "Where did you get this?!"

"In the Hidden Sea…" Mirii's arms folded, as her mouth flattened a bit.

"The Hidden Sea…?" Tonna's eyes squeezed a bit. "Isn't that place on the Inknet, which is mostly used by shady Squids?"

"Obviously not all Squids are shady…" Mirii snorted. "I frequently use the Hidden Sea and no one would even think to categorize me as a shady Squid…"

"… Agents do check the Hidden Sea, too… a few of them, in fact." Tonna walked towards her desk, going to its left side. "If this evidence was indeed found in such place, then I would expect them from investigating more on the matter…"

The woman sits on her office stair, putting the paper on her desk, near the laptop's left side. Her arms rested each on the respective chair's arm.

"Chiefs would have told me about this…" Her right hand pushed her right tentacle back. "Are you absolutely sure that this evidence is true?"

"I have used the forum several times…" Mirii nodded, as she bended forward. "It was the one who taught me how to maneuver inside the Hidden Sea, without falling prey of online scams and traps… I started to trust it ever since."

Tonna's head lowered, staring back at the paper. She kept looking at it for at least 3 seconds, before raising her head back up, looking at Mirii instead.

"… I know for a fact that you can't carry a Zapfish like this. With someone utilizing the Agent suit, as shown by this photo, I would bet that Agents would had done something to investigate more on the matter… perhaps, even going into such length as censoring the whole website."

"Almost impossible." Mirii's head rose. "The Hidden Sea is known for its anti-censorship tactics… this forum in particular is one of the hardest to censor. I bet the Headquarters is trying its hardest to control the whole platform…"

"Yes, the Agents who were granted the permission for using the Hidden Sea, have such role…" Tonna nodded. "However, it's also true that they could still pretend to be one of the forum's users and show a counter-evidence to stop those false claims! It's hurting the HQ's reputation!"

"Tsk…" Mirii's eyes closed. "What kind of counter-evidence would they show?"

"Ehm…" Tonna's irises bounced left and right, as sweat covered her forehead. "… a rumor?" She grins a bit, looking back at the girl.

"Too vague." Mirii's eyes opened back. "Those users cannot be tricked that easily: like me, they trust evidence and logic who shows the truth rather than pathetic mumblings." Her head shook. "If no counter-evidence was shown, is because there weren't any… and forging one might be a risk: if the users find out that's indeed a fake, then the previous suspicions would receive even more confirmations."

"I-if it's true… that means…" Tonna bended forward, as her eyes expanded. "… **A-Agents are involved into this**?!"

"… interesting." Miri's eyes squeezed a bit. "This could also mean that the whole Zapfish smuggling might be another Project Neo operation…"

"That's getting too far-fetched, Mirii!" Tonna frowned. "But, in any case… this really needs a serious investigation. However, I can't let you leave the building, since this is not really an official mission… besides, you aren't allowed to show me this paper as the main reason for entering inside the building, since you don't have the permission for inspecting the Hidden Sea."

"Then grant me such permission." Mirii's hands went on her hips.

"I can't do it alone, for those special permissions." Tonna's head shook, as her right forefinger bended forward and her left one went on its tip. "I have to call at least 4 more chiefs and set a room for the discussion." Her middle finger bended forward, as her left forefinger landed on it while the right one was still stretching forward. "After the discussion, we have to decide if such Agent can have the permission or not, within half-hour… once the time is up, we have to vote."

Her right hand curled into a fist, as the woman sighed and her head lowered a bit, while her eyes closed.

"If the Agent wins the permission, he or she has to wait for 2-3 days before the permission would come into fruition… and during that time, a chief might change idea and hold another discussion, inviting the same Squids called before… the discussion will not take place, if even one chief cannot go."

She frowned a bit, as her eyes opened.

"Until then, no permission will be granted and the whole process is repeated… a chief can repeated it twice, with the second being backed up with solid evidence, which triggers an analysis by different chiefs than us."

Mirii's mouth opened a bit, as her eyes grew slightly.

"… it's a turfing mess…" Tonna's arms folded on her desk, as her head went on the right one. "Ever since I was a chief, I tried to make them change such policy… they all rejected the discussion, by saying that they don't have the time for this discussion."

"Hmpf… if I was a chief, I would had made sure they would all consider my proposition as wisely as possible." Mirii's arms folded, while snorting.

"Yeah, sure… while you are attending meetings, assignations of all sorts, travels and special support for the government." Tonna's mouth flattened.

"I would still find the time, knowing my skills…" Mirii's head rose.

"Whatever!" Tonna shrugged. "We have to find a way to use this paper as evidence… … I think I have an idea." She smiled a bit.

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit…

"Aga should have the permission of investigating the Hidden Sea… I'll call her right now." Tonna's right hand went on her smartphone, sitting on her laptop's right side, attached to a white cable.

" _… I hope she can help us, yet again…_ " Mirii's left hand grasped her right side. " _I have to reach that building… I must know the truth behind its suspicious activities!_ "


	383. Playing time with the walls - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _… what I was thinking before?!_

Mirii's head was tilting a bit down, as her arms were hugging her stomach. Her irises were small, as her feet were stepping on the sidewalk. Her shoulders were wrapped by a small bag's straps, with the zip standing on the bottom-right side and the long, round line shut.

" _Wh-why in the world I have decided to let Hunley venture inside a foreign land like that?!_ " Her hands grasped each a stomach's side, as her hug tightened. " _H-he might be in danger… h-he might need my superior intellect to overcome those malicious obstacles!_ " Her head rose, as her mouth opened. " _WHAT I'M DOING WASTING MY TIME WALKING TOWARDS A BUILDING?!_ "

She began panting visibly, yet faintly, passing an Inkling man leaning on the wall to the left.

" _… I couldn't stop thinking about this, ever since I put my foot inside the bus…_ " She swallowed silently, closing her mouth and tilting her head forward. " _I… I don't even remember how did I got out of the Headquarters…_ "

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her mouth flattened.

" _W-wait, of course I do!_ " She stops on her feet, as sweat began forming from the top of her head. " _Aga came in the office and compiled all the necessary documents, so this undercover mission would exist… Tonna assigned me the mission and I prepared myself before heading out of the Headquarters._ "

Mirii sighed, as she walked to her left and leaned against the wall with her bag. She was looking down, panting some more.

" _You see?! I remember this perfectly!_ " She nodded quickly. " _I-I'm not an airhead… i-impossible…! I… I-I'm perfection… …_ "

She frowned a bit.

" _… those thoughts… I must kick them out from my mind, before they start to compromise my mission._ " She went out of the wall, while snorting.

The girl resumed her walk, as her head rose.

" _I fought with brilliance in order to make Tonna assign me such mission… there is absolutely no reason to ruin such effort from my part!_ " Her mouth downturned a bit. " _Hunley might not even like it… and so wouldn't I!_ "

Mirii turned to her left, as the shadows covered her slightly.

" _This is it… the building I was looking for._ " Her irises pointed at the building's top. " _I'll be more than glad to stop another Project Neo activity… and learn even more about it._ " Her eyes squeezed a bit.

Her head returned forward, watching a Jellyfish standing near the building's entrance: he was wearing a red shirt, with blue lines on the sleeves' edges and a profile image of Callie, looking at the left and completely colored in black.

" _… hmpf._ " Mirii's irises were staring at the Jellyfish's shirt. " _I don't think he's guarding the entrance…_ "

The girl's eyebrows lowered, as her sight moved to her left, watching the small stairs leading to the main door. She stopped in front of them, turning in their direction and staring at a brownish door with a vertical, rectangular window on the top-middle part of it: dust and a bit of dirt was present on the window.

Mirii grimaces, as her fingers bended a bit while her hands opened.

" _Du-dust… dirt!_ " Her irises shrunk. " _How is possible that no one ever decided to clean the window?! A-are they crazy?!_ "

Her head shook quickly, as her mouth waved a bit, her eyelids lowered to the middle and her eyebrows went slightly up.

" _Nnngghh… I-I hate filth…_ " Her right foot stepped on the first stair step. " _… I-I hate filth so much!_ "

Mirii stepped on all stair steps, before stopping on a small, squared floor. Her right hand moved from the bottom, going on the round, golden door handle and grabbing it. Mirii's posture lifted, as her head rose and her eyes squeezed.

" _Nnnnnnnnn…_ " Her left fist clenched. " _… don't stand there like a doofus! Open the door immediately!_ "

Her hand tilted the handle to the right, pulling the door.

Sccrrrreeeeeeeeeeeccchhh…

Her eyes were seeing a checkered floor of white and black: the white had a blue tone on it. Her right hand rose in front of her chest, as her head lowered: her fingers and palm were a bit brown. Mirii grimaces a lot, as her face became greener.

" _… I need a bathroom…_ " Her head returned forward, as she began walking in the same direction. " _Before I start accumulating too much stress to handle!_ "

Her right hand pushed the door back, as it closed down. On her right, several slim boxes hanging on the wall: each had a tag with a word written on it. The girl resumed her walk, as her head turned to her left: two group of stair steps were divided by a rail of wood, topped with a golden, dusty edge. One of the stairs was leading upwards, while the other was leading downwards.

" _As I suspected, by the way..._ " Mirii's head rose, as she stopped in front of the stairs. " _… the front door wasn't locked. I suspect it was made in such way, so to make anyone believe that the building is indeed abandoned._ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _Hmpf… something tells me that Agents will not be the only thing I will ever find in here._ "

Her right hand went on her right tentacle, petting

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Mirii's right hand went down, as her left hand picked her right tentacle. "WHAT I HAVE DONE?!"

Her eyes were seeing a rectangular-shaped, faintly visible dirt on her right tentacle. Her irises shrunk, as her face went paler.

" _CURSES!_ " Her left hand let the tentacle go, as her shoulders began twisting left and right. " _CURSES!_ " Sweat jumped out from her head. " _WHERE IS THE BATHROOM?!_ "

Her shoulders pointed to her right, seeing a closed door. She sprinted towards it, gradually slowing down once near the door. Her right hand went on the door handle, pulling the door, as she looked up and down: an empty bucket with a mop in it was resting on the floor, as a white towel was hanging on the wall, above the bucket.

" _… it looks clean enough…!_ " Her left hand grabbed the towel, bringing it over her right tentacle.

Her hand rubbed her tentacle a bit, as she lifted the towel in front of her: dirt was standing on it. Her right hand went on the towel's white part and rubbed quickly on it: her thumb and forefinger pinched the towel, carrying it back on the wall, while her teeth were gritting slightly.

Her right hand went in front of her face: the fingers and palm had some faint traces of dirty. Her left hand grabbed her right tentacle, as the upper part had vague traces of filth.

" _… no, it's not enough… I still need the bathroom…_ " Her head shook, as her eyes closed.

She sighed, while turning behind slowly. Her eyes opened. A small chuckle was heard nearby: the girl jumped, as her eyes expanded and her head began turning left and right.


	384. Playing time with the walls - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Who dared to laugh at perfection?!" Mirii frowned, as smoke came out from her ears. "Show yourself at once!"

Her voice echoed a bit, as the girl moved her head sideways and slowly. Her eyes closed, as her head stopped the movement in the middle.

" _I'm afraid they know my presence… … was this their attempt to scare me?_ " Her eyes opened, as she snorted a bit. " _Idiots… I'm not affected by infantile emotions._ "

Her head rose, as her irises watch the ceiling, which was covered in a blueish, darker tone.

" _… uhm…_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _… nothing on the ceiling, either…_ " Her head returned forward. " _Looking for the bathroom might put me in danger… but if I'll play my cards right, I'll manage to find it without falling prey of any ambushes and attacks._ "

Mirii began walking, moving in the direction of the wall's right corner. Once near it, her back and hands rested on it. Sweat covered her forehead, as her eyelids lowered to the middle and her irises went to her right.

" _C-calm down… I-I'll reach the bathroom posthaste…_ " She swallowed silently. " _Th-there is no way I'll mistakenly use my hands to touch a clean part of myself…_ "

Her mouth began waving… forming a small smile. Her smile was gradually growing, as her eyes grew. She started laughing loudly for two seconds, before jumping away from the wall and putting her hands on her mouth. Her irises shrunk and her face went paler.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her hands returned down, as her mouth was surrounded by dirt. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

A laugh was heard: veins were popping out from the girl's forehead, as her teeth were gritting.

"My patience is running thin!" Her right hand took a small, purple gun with a smaller tank on it, grasping the grip tightly.

Her left went on the grip, grasping it with an equal force.

"I order you to expose your presence! Hiding is futile in front of perfection!" She growled.

Her ears caught her voice's eco, as her head twisted left and right violently.

"You… you chose poorly." Her head rose. "I'll make you regret your actions… I'll humiliate you with intelligence and superiority!"

Her ears still caught her voice's eco… she sighed loudly, as her head lowered and her eyes closed.

" _… I don't understand… why I laughed so much, before?_ " Her head turned to her right, as her eyes opened and looked at the wall. " _Even more suspicious… **I felt a tickle when I touched the wall**._ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _… something tells me…_ "

Slowly, the girl walks towards the wall's right corner. Her left hand went away from the grip, as her palm rested on the wall. Her hand was pressing a bit, before moving away from it and lowering down. Her left hand went back on the wall, in a lower position, pressing slowly.

" _… I feel nothing._ " Her head rose. " _Odd… I can't think of any logical reason for why I felt that tickle._ " Her eyelids lowered to the middle. " _Is the wall… part of the activities happening inside this building?_ "

Faint noises were echoing in the air. Mirii's ears rose.

" _… no, I can't spend my time, trying to answer something who's beyond my comprehension._ " Her left hand went away from the wall, as she turned to her left. " _I should find the answers concerning my suspicions about this building…_ "

Mirii walked in front of the group of stairs, stopping in the middle and turning towards them.

" _… and a bathroom._ " Her mouth downturned. " _I cannot use that towel, since its clean spots are much smaller… if a mistake happens, I'll be thrown into an even worse situation!_ " Sweat covered her forehead. " _I-I have to be calm and… and succeed._ "

She sighed, as her head turned left and right, while her irises looked at each stairs.

" _Uhm… I remember the lights coming from the right… …_ " She turned behind.

A closed door was on the slim boxes' left side. Mirii opened her mouth for a moment.

" _… now I see._ " Her head rose. " _Those mail boxes managed to hide the door from my eyes, for a while… fortunately, I always check my surroundings._ " She smiled a bit. " _Just more evidence that proves my superior attention… no unknown location can deceive perfection._ "

The girl walked towards the door, as more faint noises were echoing from the distance: her ears rose, as her eyebrows lowered.

" _I have to investigate those sounds too…_ " She stops in front of the door, as her left hand went over the door handle.

Slowly her hand pushes the handle down, as her right hand tilted her gun upwards, grasping it more. Her hand slowly pushed the door forward, as it releases a loud creaking sound. A single sweat fell from her head's right side, as her head rose.

She pushes the door harder, as her left hand grasped the gun's grip and directed her shoulders left and right: an opened door was in front of the girl, a shelf was resting against the wall on the left side and a wooden table with deep lines spread on it, was resting to the right, below the window.

Mirii sighed silently, as she walked gently forward.

Frush…

"Uhm?" Mirii's head lowered. "AAAAAAH!"

Her eyes expanded, as her irises stared at the floor being covered in black: her knees lowered and her arms opened wide. Her head twisted to her left, seeing the blackness covering the portion near the door. Small chuckles were heard from the right. Her eyebrows went a bit down, as her knees stretched upwards.

"… your need of laughs has thrown you into a logical mistake." Mirii's head rose, now staring at the ceiling. "Now I understand the reason why I laughed when I touched the wall…"

Her forefinger pointed at the ceiling, as her right arm stretched towards it.

"Mark my words: I'll put an end to the madness you are causing inside this building and the whole city!" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "Resistance is useless…"

Her mouth sealed, staring at the ceiling for some seconds… her right arm lowered, as her head was now pointing at the next door and her feet began walking towards it, on the black floor.


	385. Playing time with the walls - Chapter 2

**Alright, send a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _This building…_ " Her eyes were large and her irises were small. Her right hand put her gun away.

Dust was covering the furniture and the sofa who was sitting in front of a CRT television. A pair of stairs, made in wood and with its base above the floor, was coming from the ceiling. Chests were spread near the walls: each one was closed, full of dust on their tops.

" _… w-was it modified?!_ " Her head pointed at the stairs. " _Was this supposed to be a home, before?!_ "

She frowned a bit, as her head rose and turned in the direction of the most distant chest from the left.

" _All those chests seem untouched, judging from the heavy presence of dust… truly disgusting._ " She grimaces a bit. " _Once I get out of this landfill of rubbish, I'll send a complaint to the mayor… either demanding a massive clean-up process or the more direct demolition._ "

Mirii walked towards the stairs, as her grimacing expression became even larger.

" _Du-dust is lifting on my clothes…_ " Her head lowered, watching her medium-sleeved dress. " _… I-I think it's pouring on my head too!_ "

Her head shook violently, as her eyebrows went up and her mouth downturned.

" _Dust… du-dust everywhere!_ " Her eyes squeezed.

Her feet stopped in front of the stair's back side.

" _Now that I think about it… the bathroom might be filthy too!_ " She sighed, as she walked around the stairs from the right. " _Will I ever find a solution for this problem…?_ "

The girl's feet stepped each on a stair step, as her head rose and her eyes were seeing darkness from a square-hole.

" _… I wonder how they managed to create such effect with that floor…?_ " Her head lowered.

She gasped, as her right foot was hovering above a stair step, broke in a half. Her eyes expanded: her right foot passed the step from above and landed on the next step. The step broke, as falling pieces of wood impacted on the floor: Mirii gasped even louder, as her irises shrunk.

" _HOW THEY KEEP SOMETHING SO OBSOLETE AND_ "

Her irises grew back, as her mouth opened a bit: she frowned a lot.

" _Wait… **when I touched the step, no sound came out.**_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _… ggrrrr…_ "

Mirii's right foot stepped loudly on the space in between the two pieces of the stair step. A small chuckle came up. Several veins popped out from her forehead, as her teeth were gritting and her head was lowering… her right foot stomped on the step.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPIDITY!" She sprinted upwards, entering inside the darkness.

A door-shaped hole showing a small part of the hallway and wall, was located behind the girl: she turned behind as smoke was coming out from her ears.

"I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL DISAPPEAR FROM THIS DIMENSION!" She passed the hole from the right, while rushing and pointing at the opened door.

SLAM!

"OW!" Mirii fell on her back, as her hands went on her face. "OW, OW, OW!" Her eyes squeezed.

A small chuckle came from around the girl. Smoke was coming from Mirii's forehead, as her feet began stomping on the floor.

"GGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAH!" She jumped back up, as her hands returned back on her sides. "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU IDIOTIC COWARD!"

The door-shaped hole disappeared, leaving darkness in its place. Mirii growled, as she slowly walked back.

" _Grrrrr…. grrrrrr!_ " Her eyes squeezed, as she took some deep breaths.

Her eyes tracked the first stair step, as her right foot landed on it.

" _I'll get that fool… oooooh, I can't wait to crush them…_ " Her hands curled into fists, clenching tightly.

Her irises saw a stair step forming small cracks under her feet: the girl snorted, as her head rose.

"Hmpf… unlike your limited intelligence, I learn my lessons." Her eyes closed. "I suggest you to surrender yourself and"

CRASH!

Mirii's mouth opened wide, her eyes expanded, as she fell down from the step.

PUMF!

Her back impacted on the floor, as she released a chocked cough. She stood down, with her arms wide open. She kept staring at the stairs.

" _… ... … …_ "

Silence fell in…

" _… … … …_ "

 _Oh, oh… too far…_

Mirii's irises shrunk.

" _… wh-who is talking?!_ "

Her back tilted upwards: the girl gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes, as her hands were pressing on the floor.

" _Ow, ow… c-can I breath?!_ " Her eyes and mouth opened wide, as her eyebrows went up. " _Th-the pain is…_ "

 _No… no!_

Mirii turned her shoulders behind, watching the sofa's back.

"… who is talking?!" She frowned. " _My legs are burning too much… I-I might trip back down, if I force myself_ "

Suddenly, a large face of an Inkling girl appeared on the sofa's back: Mirii gasped loudly, as she jumped on her feet and walked backwards towards the bottom corner of a stair step.

Tonk.

"Yeouch!" Mirii's hands went behind her head, as her knees bended down. "Groan…"

 _Hurt…_

Mirii's right eye opened a bit, watching forward: the Inkling girl's eyebrows were up and her mouth was downturned.

 _… uhm…. help?_

Mirii's left eye opened, while her mouth flattened.

" _… how can she talk to me, if her mouth is not even moving?_ " Her irises shrunk a bit. " _Wh-what I'm seeing…?_ "

Mirii's teeth gritted, as she stretched her legs upwards while walking forward. Her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"Who… who are you…?" Mirii panted a bit.

The Inkling girl kept staring back at Mirii: her eyelids were kept up.

 _… uhm… oh… …_

Mirii's arms folded, as her posture lifted a bit.

"… you don't have the courage of answering my question?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

 _Not know… not know…_

The Inkling girl's head shook.

" _… I'm not sure if this girl doesn't know our language or there are some kind of physical problems connected to this… but what I'm looking at, exactly?_ " Mirii's head tilted to her right, as her irises were still staring at the girl. " _… no, I can't focus on those questions. Instead, I should ask this…_ " Her eyes closed. "Were you the responsible of all those attacks?"

The Inkling girl nodded: Mirii's eyebrows went down, as her eyes opened wide.

"You ingrate…" Mirii's right arm stretched towards the sofa's back, as her right forefinger pointed at it. "Your attempts of splatting me just gave me a valid reason to defeat you!"

The Inkling girl's eyes expanded, as her opened mouth downturned.

 _No, no! Sorry, sorry!_

Mirii's teeth gritted a bit, as she snorted in a whisper.

"Your excuses are useless at this point…" Slowly, Mirii walks forward. "You chose to be my enemy… now, you will face the consequences of laughing at my miseries…" She growled a bit.


	386. Playing time with the walls - Chapter 3

**Before we begin today's chapter... I would like to talk about a review received from Guest, which was sent the 28th September. At first, there was just the usual message... but now it has been updated! Thanks for the "review", Guest! Here it is:**

 **"The story started out nice, but ita biggest flaw has to be its length. It seems to be split up between mini-arcs, but it feels somewhat too long to scan through. If someone were to try and read all of the story, it would be increasingly difficult to do.**

 **This does seem like an enormous bundle of passion in terms of writing, but I'm afraid that 300 chapters wouldn't appeal to everyone."**

 **Now... why I rejected this review in particular, which was supposed to be published in "The Beginning - Prologue"? I'll explain the reason at the end of this note.**

 **Let's start talking about the review, by saying that I accept and respect the user's opinion on my story. I'm aware that my story cannot please everyone, whenever is story length or story decisions... in fact, this "review" (which is more of an opinion) has nothing wrong in it. It's a thought, which we still have to listen to in order to have a grasp of what a person is after in a story.**

 **But when the following opinion becomes a problem? When people don't take it as an opinion... but as the truth. If we are talking about how this story, objectively, has a flaw because of its length, then we should say why having a long story is a flaw to begin with. I will say this: writing a longer story means that the writer must be skillful enough to not insert any information, which would contradict previous ones said in the very first chapters or creating plot holes and all that sorts.**

 **If a story has contradictions, it makes it pointless to even follow the story, since the writer can make it go as they please: for example, if we read in a story that the character talks in English, but later on the same character would speak in another language and his/her friends claim that said character never talked in English before... we see a contradiction, which makes you think to not even bother paying attention, because the writer is changing the rules he/she is establishing inside the story as they feel like (a rule change should be backed with logical evidences, to make it authentic).**

 **Now... I would invite you to think about the story you are reading: have you noticed any contradictions? Anything which makes the story seen as untrustful? From the user reviews, I have never seen anything like it. Obviously Guest would had told me so, if they have noticed something suspicious... which means, my story is very solid when it comes to logic and rule-application!**

 **So, if I can still manage to write this long and make the whole experience as authentic as possible... then, why having a long story is a flaw? When a story is too long, anyway? I would say as long as this website can allow. I would like to remind you that there are many types of stories, which can be symbolic or mundane... but generally, we read a story for the writer's skill of creating an illusion. Like a magician who pretends to pick up a rabbit from his hat, because of "magic"...**

 **We read stories to see what the characters/world are/is doing. If we encounter many contradictions, what's the point of reading the story? We might as well come up with what X character did and what Z world caused. Of course stories can't be see as true, because there is no decisive evidence that proves how the story is real... but the writer's skill would be to make it as authentic as possible.**

 **Generally speaking, aside from what I said earlier, there are very few rules for writing a story... that's why there are so many types of them! Although, people have their own standard comprehension of a story, which it must be respected... but their standard is not absolute. Can you imagine seeing stories written in a similar manner, otherwise?**

 **Now... notice how I'm not talking much about the opinion itself, despite the fact I claimed to do so. Don't worry: I had to say the basics, before we would jump into the main event. I'm going to point out, bit by bit, each part of this opinion in an objective POV:**

 **"** **but ita biggest flaw has to be its length" = I have already explained how normally story length is not a problem... let's see Guest's reason for it to be.**

 **"It seems to be split up between mini-arcs, but it feels somewhat too long to scan through." = How so? All the information needed to understand the current situation are present in the current arcs/mini-arcs. You can literally jump at any chapter and read what's going in the story's world: if you would like to know how the situation came to be or something in particular, you are free to read the previous chapters.** **It's optional. Characters are very focused on their goal and you will know what they are after and their plan for reaching said goal, by just reading how naturally the story flows through.**

 **"** **If someone were to try and read all of the story, it would be increasingly difficult to do." = I** **t might be hard to even look for something specific, because you wouldn't know which chapter/arc to look for a specific information... however, I read previous chapters all the time, in order to make sure that no contradiction would exist in the newer ones. There is even a compilation of reviews, where someone would keep leaving reviews for a long time and for each newer chapter. So, I don't see how reading through all my story, at least once, would be "increasingly difficult to do". You meant to say that studying my story (so, remembering exactly how things are connected) is hard? But who said that you should study and remember everything written in my story? And who said that all readers will find the whole thing "increasingly difficult"? It's absolutely questionable, since there is no evidence of this claim.**

 **"** **but I'm afraid that 300 chapters wouldn't appeal to everyone." = Do the 70 users (confirmed at the current day) who faved my story, some others who just decided to follow it and occasional other guest, positive reviews count in your claim? Despite the counter saying 389, I still occasionally receive new favorites (or losing some of those), so we can safely say that my story can appeal to certain users... not all.**

 **So, what about the conclusions? Well... as you can see, this "review" is more of an opinion since it doesn't reference anything existing in my story, nor other logical cases for supporting this "length" flaw he/she mentioned. Opinion which I fully respect, since not all readers can read this far... but such opinions should be kept as "personal opinions", instead of being said as the "truth" (the truth is something you can clearly see... not "assuming", as we have seen in this "review", so far). I say this, because Guest hasn't claimed that the "review" was made out of his/her opinion, thus implying that we are reading something "objective", which is not true as I explained earlier.**

 **But wait! Why I decided to post the whole explanation in here and not in the very first chapter? Because there would be a chance for people who just start their reading experience or unsure readers, to have a wrong impression, if they read the reviews first before jumping into the first chapter. This story is currently the longest story ever written in the Splatoon Archive, with a Summary who doesn't say anything about the plot... a reader already doesn't know precisely, what they will find since it seems to be very different from all the other ones.**

 **Then, if they are susceptible to reviews... they might think to have read the truth, thus not giving the story a chance. If "Fanfiction net" would let writers answer directly to such reviews, so everyone would read the writer's answer... I wouldn't been rejecting the "review" and post this whole talk, under it. Unfortunately, it's not possible... so I thought I would release the complete "review", plus my talk in this chapter.**

 **Why? Because it's more probable that only experienced readers would ever see this, instead of newcomers who start from beginning/ending arcs or from the first/newest chapter available. Experienced readers who have read the story so far and have a clear opinion about the whole story experience. Knowing how my story goes, I'm sure you will be all able to see this "review" after giving my story a chance and decide if you should consider said opinion or not.**

 **With that said... send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _Ah!_

Suddenly, Mirii's face appeared on the sofa's back. The girl stopped, as her eyes expanded and her mouth opened wide.

 _Friend! Friend!_

Mirii's mouth flattened.

" _… this… … no, I have a bad feeling about this…_ " Her eyebrows went down. " _If I attack an image of me… I might cause a self-attack._ " Her head rose. " _This unidentified event could be a work of magic, after all… or a work of technology._ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _Besides, those images only manipulated my vision. Therefore, I shouldn't spend more thoughts on such irrelevant matter…_ "

Mirii's head shook, as she sighed loudly.

"I'm not a fool, as you might think…" Her head lowered. "I have the ability to learn from my mistakes…. Thus, I'll not fall prey of another one of your pranks."

 _Sorry! Sorry!_

The girl's head rose her head back: on the sofa's back, an image of herself was handshaking an Inkling girl's right hand. Both were smiling. Mirii snorted, as she began walking.

"Your image is a lie…" She yelped a bit, as her right eye closed. "… don't you dare following me."

Her eyes moved on the television screen: an image of Mirii appeared, with her mouth downturned. The girl growled.

"Enough posing as me!" Mirii's pace increased, as she passed the television. "Leave me alone!"

Smoke was coming out from Mirii's ears, as she went near the opened door.

" _Ow, this pain is so big… w-will I ever be able to proceed like this?!_ " Her eyebrows went up a bit. " _I-I'm covered in filth… I'm feeling sick and tired… siiigh… … n-no, I can't give up right now!_ " Her head shook. " _I-I can do this… I-I can_ "

"Mirii Kelpshell."

The girl jumped, as her head immediately tilted upwards.

" _Curses! I exposed my presence_ "

"Don't reach the upper floor… or else I'll splat you." A male voice was echoing throughout the room and hallway.

Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

"I'm watching you… your plans are useless against me." The voice felt coming from the right.

"Wh-who are you?!" Mirii frowned a bit.

"I'm your worst nightmare, if you disobey my order… I'll be nothing, if you leave." The voice felt coming from the left.

" _... is he one of those mercenaries who challenge me, while I'm trying to investigate potential Project Neo operations?_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _… hmpf._ "

Her right hand took her gun, pointing it at the ceiling, while her legs stretched a bit upwards.

"I never had nightmares… only results." Her eyes closed. "Results of brilliance, perfection and intelligence."

"I don't see that… now. Your results were full of failure, misery and stupidity." The voice felt coming from the distance, in front of Mirii.

The girl's forehead popped a vein, as her eyes opened a bit wide.

"You pathetic coward! I'm seeing nothing but a coward!" Her teeth gritted a bit, as her right foot took a step forward. "Show yourself, if you are wishing to be beaten by the ultimate Squid!"

"I'll do with pleasure… if you disobey." The voice felt coming from behind the girl. "This is my last warning: don't go to the upper floor."

Mirii sighed, as her knees bended slightly.

" _I-I'm not in good shape… … the Power Health!_ " Her mouth opened.

Her left hand took off a small, clear bottle containing a bluish liquid. Her head lowered, as her irises pointed at the product.

" _I almost forgot!_ " She smiled a bit. " _I carried one of those, in case I would need medical attention!_ "

The girl shook the bottle for three seconds, then she took out the plastic, clear cork with her right thumb and forefinger. Her face grimaces a bit.

" _I-I didn't wanted to rely on it… but at this point, I don't have the luxury of proceeding in such state…_ " She sniffed a bit, as her grimace grew a bit more.

Her eyes closed, as the bottle went on her lips. Liquid was pouring inside, as her eyes were squeezing.

" _Eew… eeeeeeeewwwww!_ " Her face turned a bit green. " _Blaah… nnnnggh!_ "

Her left hand brought the bottle back down, as the girl bended forward with her mouth open and her tongue sticking out.

" _Oooooooh!_ " Her head shook, as her mouth kept opening and closing. " _I would rather drink one of those unhealthy sodas, than having this terrible aftertaste of… rotten eggs, carbon and mud!_ " Her face got even greener. " _Ggaaaaaah… n-no, I can't spit it out! I-I'm an educated, mature and sophisticate Squid! I-I would never throw such reputation…_ " Her left hand put her empty bottle away, together with the cork.

Mirii began walking forward.

" _… the Power Health worked just as I expected._ " She smiled, passing the opened door in front of her. " _Not only I don't have any terrible pains… fatigue is non-existing in any part of me!_ " Her smile grew a bit more. " _Now I can_ "

An image of Mirii appeared on the wall, with the feet touching the bottom and the height matching the girl's one. Mirii snorted, frowning a bit.

"If you show up, one more time, trying to imitate true perfection…" Her left forefinger pointed at her image, as her left arm stretched. "I'll use cleaning products against your"

Her mouth sealed, as her irises shrunk. The image began trembling, as the eyebrows were up and the mouth downturned. Mirii kept staring back at the image, as her eyes grew.

 _No! Friend! Friend!_

" _… huh… this image does represent myself perfectly_ " She took some steps forward, as her right hand put her gun away and her left arm retreated to her left side. " _As if I'm looking at a mirror… … this voice is begging me to forgive her… I wonder…_ "

Mirii's arms folded, as her head rose.

"You… you are seeking forgiveness, right?"

 _What? Forgiveness, don't know… friend, want! Friend, want!_

The image was smiling, as another Inkling girl appeared next to the Mirii one: both were smiling widely. Mirii's mouth downturned slightly.

"… I believe you are indeed seeking forgiveness." She snorted. " _She must be even more ignorant than Hunley… … I hope she can understand my conditions…_ "

Mirii took two steps forward, as her arms returned on her sides.

"If you think to be a worthy friend of perfection… then you have to represent myself as a taller girl."

 _Taller?_

Mirii nodded. Suddenly, Mirii's image began slowly growing in height as her clothes enlarged in proportion to it: now the Inkling girl's tip of her head was reaching the taller Mirii's tip of her right shoulder. The image stopped the growth, as the head tilted down: Mirii's mouth opened wide, as her eyes grew.

 _Like this?_


	387. Playing time with the walls - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii swallowed silently, as she kept staring at the taller image of herself.

" _… superb. Amazing. I… I-I don't have the words…_ "

Her right hand picked her smartphone, as she pointed it towards the image: her screen was showing the same.

Clic.

Mirii smiled widely, as her head lowered and her irises watched the photo.

" _I-I look so… professional. Well-proportionated on all sides…! The height I always wanted to have…_ "

Her head rose back, watching her own image and putting away her smartphone.

"What's your name?"

 _… not know, not know._

Taller Mirii's head shook.

"You don't remember your name…?" Mirii's head tilted to her right.

 _… not know, not know._

Taller Mirii's mouth downturned.

"… I'm glad to announce that from this day on, you will have a new name." Mirii smiled a bit.

The tall girl's mouth smiled and opened wide, as her eyes sparkled.

"You will be called Mirii as the first name, Hanache as the last name." Mirii nodded.

 _Mirii… Mirii! Ih ih!_

"No, don't giggle when you are myself…" Mirii's right forefinger tilted left and right, in front of the image. "If you want to keep the friendship, you have to keep such appearance and act like me… as if you were my shadow."

 _Shadow…? … ok._

"Good." Mirii's head rose. "If you try pranking me from now on, I'll refuse to have you as a friend."

Taller Mirii's mouth downturned.

 _Ok! Ok! Friend!_

" _… until her innocence is proven, I'll keep an eye on her actions._ " Mirii turned on her right, as she walked towards the stairs. " _There is something suspicious about her behavior… I can't tell how, exactly._ " She stopped, turning towards the stairs. " _In such situation, I can't ask information to her… I have to deal with my mission, as if I'm alone right now._ "

The girl began stepping on the stair steps, moving upwards: her right hand took her gun out.

" _I don't have any Protective suit on me… … how I wish I could trust this image, if I told her to guard the surroundings._ " Her eyebrows went up, as her shoulders turned around. " _B-be calm, Mirii… I-I have experience on fights…_ "

Mirii reached a small floor, as her feet began walking on the next pair of stairs. Her head rose, seeing a wall in the distance. Her ears rose, as her knees bended and kept walking in a slower pace. Some sweat formed her forehead, as she was moving towards the wall on the right…

"So, you refused to listen to me…" The male voice came from the distance. "… I'll come to get you."

"Curses!" Mirii's face frowned, as her back went against the wall. "I have no time to waste with the likes of you! Retreat, before you will regret going against me!" Her irises bounced left and right, as more sweat formed on her forehead.

 _Alert! Alert!_

"Uhm?!" Mirii's head turned to her left.

SWISH!

The girl bended forward, as her knees bended down: her tentacles swung violently towards the top of the stairs. Her head was pointing at the bottom of the stairs, before twisting to the right and watching the top.

" _… was him who passed me with such unseen speed?_ " Her eyes grew. " _I can't see anything of suspicion from here…_ "

Her knees stretched upwards, as her feet stepped on the next two stair steps.

" _She warned me, though…_ " Her irises went to her right, seeing the taller image of herself near the corner. " _… no, it's not enough for making me consider her help._ "

Mirii's bag went on the wall, as she walked sideways on the 4 remaining stair steps, while grasping her gun tightly. The girl shivered a bit, as she tilted to her right and staring at the floor: certain tiles were sticking out from the floor and others had their colors in a grey tone.

Her irises pointed towards the left side of a wooden door, with deep lines spread around it. Twisting her head to her left, Mirii watched the floor and 3 closed doors. Her head rose.

" _I'm not hearing anything suspicious… although, I wouldn't mind wearing something warmer on me._ " Her eyebrows went up. " _Perhaps I should consider activating the heater, if I have the chance to find it…_ "

Mirii walked away from the wall and from the stairs, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

 _Where to go?_

" _… now that I think about it… she talks in a primitive way._ " She turned behind, seeing Taller Mirii smiling and standing on the wall corner's left side. " _Was she created by the owners of this building?_ "

Her head turned to her right, as the girl walks on the hallway. She stops in front of the door, turning in its direction and raising her gun. She bended towards it, with her left ear landing on the wooden surface: she pressed her ear for at least 2 seconds, before tilting away from the door and walking forward.

In the distance, a window was reflecting the sunray on the floor, in a square shape.

" _I shouldn't check the doors like this, considering that foe's presence… but I can't let myself being affected by such invisible presence!_ " Her left ear went on a wooden door, as her eyebrows were down. " _I must find the place where those Agents are hiding… if they are even Agents to begin with!_ " Her head rose.

A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side of her head.

" _If the door is open, I might enter inside the room and perhaps find a bathroom who's fully functional… or something similar!_ "

Her left hand went on the round door handle, as she tilted it to the right.

Clic.

Mirii's mouth opened a bit. Her left hand pushed the door, as it squeaked loudly. In front of the girl, crumpled papers covered in dust and dirt. The walls had words colored in red and drawings of Squids were depicted.

" _… no furniture…?_ " Her eyes squeeze a bit. " _I'll not find anything useful, then_ "

SWISH!

Mirii fell down on her stomach, as her hands opened wide: her gun flew forward, landing on the dirty papers.


	388. Playing time with the walls - Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review, R.C.D!**

 **The reason why chapters end in the middle of something happening, is because having a moment where nothing happens is very rare. If I would say that this character is sleeping and the chapter ends there, well... something IS still happening, because we read that the character is doing something (breathing while sleeping). So, in order to make a chapter end without anything happening would be when we read about a stationary scenery, where nothing is moving at the moment... which is very rare.**

 **However, if you meant to say something more specific like "there is this action/dialogue/event going on AND the chapter ends in the middle of it"... first of all, it's not every chapter: there are several of them where the said action/dialogue/event is concluded or it's just during a transition moment, where you see a character going to the next room or waiting.**

 **You don't need to read the next chapter to understand how "the walk towards the next room/wait" will proceed... rather you want to read the next chapter for learning the next events, which either take place during said transition moment or once the wait/walk ends. There are other transition moment methods, mind you.**

 **"The Beginning Returns - Chapter 7" and "Playing time with the walls - Chapter 1" are some of the many chapters where said "end in the middle of" thing doesn't exist.**

 **Second, the reason why those other chapters end during the middle of a dialogue/action/event is because... it all depends from the situation: if the character is thrown into active situations, of course it's probable to see chapters ending during the action/dialogue/event happening in that moment. During the more relaxing situations, like chatting with friends during lunch, then it's less probable that chapters would end in such way.**

 **I hope I answered your question: feel free to ask more of them, if you have any other doubts!**

 **Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _What the?!_ " Her neck tilted upwards, as her eyes were expanded. " _I haven't heard any steps!_ " She quickly stands up, as her hands shook off the dust on her shirt. " _I can't believe my superior hearing skills couldn't caught any of his step sounds!_ "

"You are challenging your luck…" The male voice was coming from the distance, seemingly to the right. "… next swing will be the end of you."

Mirii's right hand went on her back's upper side, as she massages it slowly.

"Hmpf… you might as well try splatting me with your cowardly tactics." Her head rose. "I'll still see you as a weak-minded fighter, who trembles in front of perfection."

Her mouth flattened a bit, as her arms folded.

"… I'll humiliate you…" The male voice was coming from the wall.

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

" _… why he's not attacking me? I don't understand…_ "

She bended forward, as her face went paler.

" _I know he's here… is he watching me from the right corner?_ " She took one step forward.

"No!"

Mirii jumped, as her posture lifted and her mouth open.

" _Did he said_ "

SWISH!

The girl fell on her left side, as her head went near the wall.

"Nnnggh!" Her teeth gritted, as her eyes squeezed.

"… you are luckier than I thought…" The male voice was coming from the hallway. "Your friend was about to see me…"

Mirii stands up, groaning and walking in front of the opened door, bending forward and watching the hallway, while turning her shoulders left and right.

" _Bu-but… how he manages to hide from my sight?!_ " Her eyes expanded, as her head tilted upwards. " _What kind of technology is this Squid using?! An invisibility device?!_ "

 _Here! Here!_

Mirii turned behind: on the wall in the distance, her taller image was pointing at her gun resting on the floor. The girl's head rose, as she walked towards it.

" _… no, even more suspicious is why such Squid is not attacking me. I have lowered my guard, like a fool…_ " Her eyes squeezed. " _Why I can't pay any attention like before?! What's happening to me?!_ "

She stopped, bending her knees down and picking her gun with her right hand: she rose back, as her irises rested on her weapon and her right wrist rotates it a bit around. Her right hand lowered, as her shoulders turned to her right: a door-shaped hole was standing near the wall's left corner, surrounded by darkness.

A sink was placed behind the wall, almost completely covered by darkness.

" _… could it be…?!_ " The girl walked towards the sink. " _The bathroom I was looking for…?!_ "

Passing through the hole, Mirii's eyes were pointed at the sink: a mirror, who was attached to the wall, was place above it. Mirii's left hand went over the handle, rotating clockwise. Her irises stared at the sink, as it presented dust and a tone of grey on it.

Water began coming down from the faucet, as a smile grew on Mirii's face.

" _I couldn't stand all this dirtiness anymore!_ " Her right hand put her gun near the faucet.

Her hands went in the pouring water, as they began rubbing on each other. Her right hand took her right tentacle, putting it on the sink's right edge: the tentacle slides towards the middle, as the water hits the middle part and her right hand began rubbing on its dirty side.

" _Obviously, I wasn't expecting soap… but how can I complain? I'm finally cleaner than before!_ " Her eyes sparkled a bit.

A small cry came from Mirii's right side: her ears rose. Her left hand went on the handle, turning it counter-clockwise: the water stream shrunk into nothingness. Mirii's shoulders turned to the right, seeing her taller image with her eyebrows up and her mouth downturned.

"… is there a problem?" Mirii's head rose.

 _Fear… fear…_

Mirii's right hand picked her gun, as she walked towards the image.

"Fear? Could you specify?" Her arms folded, as she stopped in front of her.

An image of the sink appeared on the image's left side, with water coming from the faucet. Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

" _She can't stand… Inkling Water? Strange…_ " Her eyes blinked twice. " _Perhaps, she's not an Inkling as I thought she would be…_ "

Mirii's head turned to her right, seeing the opened door.

" _… there are so many questions left unsolved, it's starting to give me a headache._ " Mirii sighed, as her head lowered and her eyes closed. " _I can't let myself being dragged by any more events… I must reach the Agents' base of operations at soon as possible!_ "

Her head rose back, as her eyes opened and her eyebrows went a bit down: she began walking towards the opened door, grasping her gun tightly.

" _I think that the graffiti on the walls are an interesting clue to consider…_ "

Her feet stepped on the hallway, as she turned to her left and seeing a window in the distance.

" _… it might imply that outsiders did visit this building._ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _This could give me the exact location on where the Agents might operate… if I consider the golden rule learned in a city documentary._ "

Mirii resumed her walk, in a faster pace.

" _Those scoundrels are known to be impatient: they often refuse the higher floors, since it would be pointless for their graffiti showcase._ " Her head lowered. " _Thus, it's probable that Agents might be located **at the highest floors**!_ "

The girl began running: step noises' echo were coming ahead. Mirii's irises shrunk, as her feet slowed down until they stopped. Her face went paler, as her head turned to her left.

" _Curses! They must have heard my steps!_ " She walked in front of the door, as her left hand went on the door handle. " _How I wish I could properly face the enemy…!_ "

Clic.

Mirii's mouth opened. Her left hand pushed the door, as she walked inside. Immediately she turned behind, as her left hand slowly pushed the door back.

" _Uff… I… I wasn't expecting this._ " Her head lowered, while she bended forward. " _… I have to come up with a strategy, if they find me in here…_ "

The girl turned behind: she gasped loudly.


	389. Playing time with the walls - Chapter 6

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _Wh… what's this?!_ " Mirii's right hand went on her opened mouth.

Several images of Inklings were scattered around the walls: their faces were completely white, as their limbs were either thin or large… their eyes had each their own sizes too. Their mouths were opened wide, except the mouth of an Inkling woman, which was shut.

The girl's heart began beating a bit faster: she took some steps towards the room's middle point.

" _… no, it can't be an elaborate drawing…_ " She swallowed silently. " _I have seen many photos in my life, as well as learning more in the art of photography…_ " Her left hand went above her right one, covering her face's bottom side. " _… I can't ignore the feeling I'm seeing the biggest photo ever possible…!_ "

Her face began frowning slightly.

"… Mirii!" Her head turned left and right. "Appear in front of me, at once!"

 _No…_

"Uhm?!" Mirii frowned even more. "And why you are refusing to"

 _Fear… fear…_

Mirii's mouth stood open, as she kept looking at her left side, directly on the Inkling man's neck.

"… fear of this room?" Mirii's head rose, turning forward.

 _… cry… sniff…_

" _Wh?!_ " Mirii's eyes grew a bit. "Mirii, do you happen to know anything about this room?!"

 _Sad… … sad…_

"Please, you have to speak more than those few words!" Mirii bended forward. "I'm not capable of capturing the meaning of your sentences, without"

 _Friends… me… … help…_

" _Friends?!_ " Mirii's irises shrunk. " _… are they… **real**?_ "

 _Fear… I'm scared…_

"… if they are your friends…" Mirii's arms folded. "… why are you scared of this room?"

 _Because… because… sad._

Mirii sighed, as her eyes closed.

" _She's unable to speak to me, properly… I'm afraid that I_ "

The door opened wide: the girl jumped forward, as her hands grabbed her gun.

"Freeze!" Her eyebrows went down. "You are under arrest for"

"Get out of the room!" The Inkling man on the left waved his right hand back and forth. "Quick!"

"Be quiet, you fool!" Mirii snorted. "Raise your hands and"

 _Feet! Feet!_

Immediately the girl's head lowered: her shoes were assuming a rounder shape. Mirii gasped loudly, as she rose her right foot: ink was coming down from it. Two Inkling men grabbed the girl and lifting her: her right hand opened, as her gun fell on the ground. The two men carried Mirii towards the opened door.

An Inkling woman pulled the door back, closing it.

"We have to bring her to the lab, come on!" The Inkling man on the right was holding the girl with both his hands.

"Let's use the elevator!" The Inkling man on the left frowned a bit, as he began running along with the other man.

Mirii's eyes expanded, as she yelped a bit.

"Wh-what's happening to me?!" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "M-my feet are burning…!"

The Inkling woman passed the two men, with her fists clenched and her feet pushing her fiercely, as if she was jumping. She stopped in front of a wooden door, pushing it forward.

"I'll use the stairs!" The woman sprinted towards the stairs pointing upwards.

The two men entered inside a small room, with a light coming from the ceiling: they lowered Mirii, as her feet almost touched the ground. The man on the right pushed the door back with his left foot, while the man left pushed the button located at the top-left side of a column with his left elbow: there are several buttons spread all around, as the one pressed had the number 50 on it.

Suddenly, the floor shook before a crackling noise blasted in the air. Mirii's eyes squeezed, as her mouth flattened.

" _What kind of elevator is this?!_ " Her hands went each on her closest ear. " _Nnnggh… I-I can't ignore the pain… aaah, aaaah!_ "

Her mouth opened, as she yelped even louder.

"Hold on! We will soon take the Painter Converter off you!" The man on the left frowned.

"Th-the Painter Converter…?!" Mirii's head turned to her right, as her irises shrunk.

"I knew you would enter inside that room!" The man on the right snorted. "Knowing your fame, obviously you already managed to guess almost all the events running in here!"

Mirii's mouth opened.

" _Fame…?_ "

"Luckily we received the warning!" The man on the left turned his head to the left. "That knuckle-head should had told us about it sooner, though! Mirii couldn't possibly know the dangers of that room!"

" _… I'm starting to understand the situation, here…_ " Her head rose, as she yelped once. " _I'll take advantage of this… once my feet are completed healed._ " Her teeth gritted, as sweat formed on her forehead.

Ding!

The door opened, as the two Inklings walked out of the elevator, grasping the girl: once out, the two lifted Mirii upwards, as they rushed towards a large, metallic double-door. Mirii's mouth opened, as her head turned left and right, watching the horizontal hallway for a half a second, before tilting her head forward.

The double-door tilted forward, releasing a small screeching sound. The girl's eyes expanded.

" _I wasn't expecting such use of technology on that door…_ " Her neck lifted a bit. " _But wait… wh-what I'm seeing?!_ "

Large bulbs were attached each on a pillar, containing one Zapfish. Several white tables were spread on the floor, either holding papers or monitors having each a case standing below the table. Chairs were near the tables and large, clear capsules positioned in between the pillars.

" _Is this a lab?!_ " Her head turned around. " _Tables and various equipment are scattered around without any logicAH!_ "

Mirii's feet went inside a large basin-like object, containing green ink: slowly, its color was changing into yellow. Her teeth gritted, as her arms stretched downwards and her irises shrunk. The ink color was now changing into orange. The Inkling man on the left folded his arms.

"Stay there for a while and you should be fine." He turned his head towards the other one. "Jak…"

"Yeah?" Jak folded his arms, as his head was lowered and pointed at Mirii.

"Do you think it's a good idea asking for the Perfectionist help?" He smiled a bit.

Mirii's head kept turning towards one of them: her eyes squeezed a bit, as her lips pressed against each other.


	390. Playing time with the walls - Chapter 7

**Alright, send a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"You trust her? I… I don't know about that." Jak's eyes closed. "We still don't know her intentions…"

"My intentions?" Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded. "Obviously to uncover the secret operations you are running inside this abandoned building."

"All alone?" The man on the left frowned a bit. "With the HQ permission of running such investigation?"

"Yes… I was sent here by the Headquarters, in fact." Mirii nodded.

"WHAT!?" Both men bended forward, as their mouth were opened wide.

Mirii's right forefinger pointed at the man on the left, as her right arm was stretching fully.

"Wh-what the ship?!" Jak jumped backwards, as his irises shrunk and his fists were clenching. "How did the HQ find that one out?!"

"They couldn't possibly know that, trust me!" The man on the left shook his head, as he took three steps backwards before sitting on a chair. "You know our friends would never put us into jeopardy! Why they would, anyway?"

Jak lifted his posture, as he turned his head towards the other man. Mirii sighed, watching him blinking his eyes twice, before keeping them open for at least 3 seconds.

"… so, you think she's lying on this?" His head tilted to his right.

"That was sure a silly mistake from the Perfectionist." The other man grinned, as he watches Mirii back. "I thought I would use more brain for"

"How dare you implying that I, Mirii Hanache, would possibly commit miniscule mistakes?!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed back at him, as some veins popped out from her forehead and her eyebrows were lowered. "Not only it's statistically impossible, but I have never caused any mistakes in the first place!"

Mirii's mouth sealed.

"… it doesn't count the room incident…" Her head turned to her right, lowering, as her cheeks blushed a bit.

"Hey guys, what I'm missing?" The Inkling woman was walking from the opened double-door, as she was smiling a bit.

"Nothing much aside from Mirii's presence…" The man on the left had his arms on the chair's top, as he smiled widely, while still looking at the girl. "… eh eh, I knew the Perfectionist wasn't all that perfect to begin with…"

"Enough with your useless comments!" Mirii bended forward, while frowning. "I still claim that I was sent here by the Headquarters. I'm sure there is even a document or a file who would prove my statement!" She growled a bit. "If only I knew I would fall into such situation… I-I would had brought something with"

"We can still check for that, actually." Jak's right hand took his smartphone from his right pocket. "Might as well do that, before this conversation becomes an endless amount of bickering."

"Tss… I was being honest!" The man rolled his eyes.

"Uh uh uh, do I have to tell her how much you love arguing with others?" The woman stopped behind the man's chair, as she bended down on her knees and grabbed the man's shoulders with her slim hands.

She was smiling, as her eyelids were lowered to the middle. Sweat covered the man's forehead, as his irises went on the upper-left corner of his eyes.

"Aaaaww, why you have to ruin my fun, Tiss? I wasn't destroying her self-esteem or something…"

A sweat drop appears on Mirii's right side of her head: she turned her shoulders towards Jak, slowly raising and carrying her feet along with her sight direction.

"I would like to know the application you are using for inspecting Agents' assigned missions." Her head rose. "As far as I know, I have never heard the existence of"

"It's the official HQ App." Jak kept staring back at his smartphone, as his right thumb was pressing on its screen. "I just need to log in and check the database… I have a high rank, so-WHAT?!" His eyes expanded. "Mirii has a mission to complete!"

"YOU KIDDIN'?!" The man jumped from his chair, as he rushed towards Jak. "What mission?! Let me read!"

He stopped near Jak's right side, as his head was staring back at the smartphone screen.

"Investigate suspicious Agent activity…" Jak's mouth opened wide. "No way…"

"Ah, look at that…!" Tiss frowned, as she took 4 steps forward before stopping and folding her arms. "Your allies decided to climb the ranks up, after all this time..." Her eyes closed, as she snorted. "… too bad we don't have a plan B for driving the attention off, now!"

"Ugh… Tiss, please…" Jak's head and eyebrows rose, as sweat covered his forehead. "This is not the time"

"Ooooh, it sure IS!" Her wrists went on her sides, as she bended forward and frowned even more. "I have repeated many, MANY times to make up some fake alibis to cover our butts, in case we have someone screwing us up!"

Her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Even this morning I asked you two an asap discussion about it… but you outright ignored me! Gaaah!" Her arms opened wide. "I had the feeling that sooner or later, we would be thrown into high waves! This whole operation was"

"That's enough, Tiss!" The man on the left frowned, as he took two steps towards the woman. "What's the turfing point of discussing this? We have to find a solution!"

"What solution?! We have been found like idiots!" Tiss bended forward, as her arms slightly stretched forward. "There is no way we can even escape, **let alone fix the mistakes we caused in the past**!"

Mirii's ears rose: she turned towards Tiss, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"Who said that we can't do nothing?! In fact, we still have several options available!" The man stomped the floor, as he frowned even more. "For example, we could still hold Mirii as a prisoner, until we are done with the fixes."

"You wouldn't dare…" Mirii turned towards the man, as she growled and clenched her fists.

"Oh yeah?" He turned towards the girl, as a small chuckle escaped his mouth. "We are in three and you are alone: try to guess how that fight will end..."

"… it would be a wasted opportunity." Mirii snorted.

"Huh?" The man's head shook quickly.

"You are right… you still have several options available." Her right hand went on her right tentacle, caressing it. "You just said one of them… before choosing, I would highly suggest giving a thought to all the remaining ones."

Tiss and the man stared back at each other, while Jak looked at both of them. The man turned behind, watching Jak for a brief moment, before returning his sight on Tiss. Mirii's head rose.

"Instead of fighting, why don't we act like intelligent Squids and… **begin negotiations?** "


	391. Playing time with the walls - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Negotiations? From you?" The man turned towards Mirii. "That smells like a trap…"

"I would kindly ask to refrain your impressions and listen to the facts." Mirii's head rose. "I'm a Squid devoted to the Ranking system… but I'm also a living being who can comprehend situations beyond any orders."

"Make it snappy, princess." Tiss folded her arms, as her mouth rose a bit. "We aren't enchanted by fancy words."

Mirii frowned, as her head lowered and smoke came out from her ears.

"… hmpf." Her eyes closed. "I wouldn't choose such attitude towards my regards… I can rely on many resources." Her eyes opened, as her head rose back into a neutral position, with her arms near her sides. "I'm called a Perfectionist for a reason…"

"Ignore Tiss, please." Jak's head shook, as he sighed. "Just tell us the deal."

The girl stared back at Jak, slowly pointing her sight at Tiss and then, looking back at the other man.

"As I was saying… I'm a Squid who can also comprehend others." She nodded. "I understand you are all experiencing an unpleasant situation… however, I do not know all the details."

Mirii took a step, as her right foot landed in front of the basin's wall.

"If you reveal your long-term intentions for this building and I do see the rightful reasons behind it… I'll help you." She smiled a bit. "I promise."

The three Inklings were staring back at the girl, for at least 5 seconds.

"… if the opposite happens…" Mirii's mouth flattened a bit. "In the sense that if your reason for being in here is filled with egoistical, arrogant and malicious intentions… I'll have no choice but to stop your plans and report everything back in the Headquarters."

"You… you know about the rumors, don't you?" The man's eyebrows lowered a bit.

"Tsk… I have heard several claims behind my back." She frowned slightly, as her arms folded. "But none of them ever proved to be true…"

"You can't really help us, kid!" Tiss shrugged. "Not even 500 Squids would grant a faster progress, sadly…"

"Who said I would become an active part in your work?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "I was thinking about covering your plans in front of the chiefs…"

"Ah!" Jak's mouth opened a bit. "If she reports that no Agents were found in this building… we wouldn't drive any attentions on us, at all!"

"You are believing her this easily?!" The man turned towards Jak, while frowning. "Weren't you the one who doesn't trust anything at all?!"

"That's why you made that question to me, before?!" Jak frowned, as he walked towards the man. "You were expecting me to be that close-minded to answer a direct no?"

"Stop you two!" Tiss went in the middle of the two men, as her hands pushed each one of them. "This is getting us nowhere!" Her shoulders turned left and right. "Nor this is letting us know if we should trust Mirii or not!"

The two men kept growling for a moment: the man on the left turned his head towards Mirii.

"… alright…" He turned his shoulders and body towards the girl, as his arms folded. "It sounds nice and all, but how can you expect us trusting you?"

"Simple: if you manage to convince me, I'll return to the Headquarters without any evidences that would pinpoint the building's activity..." Mirii nodded. "In such way, I couldn't prove to the chiefs that activities do exist… not even if I want to. Thus, I'll simply report that I have found nothing in my mission… no chiefs would even bother to send more Agents to check inside this building."

"Huh…" Jak's eyes expanded a bit. "So, it's true that Mirii is indeed someone who studies their own field of operation."

The girl smiled a bit, as she nodded.

"I appreciate the comment, sir."

"Hold on a minute!" The man's mouth flattened, as his eyebrows went down. "What if you have evidences with you?! You managed to know this much!"

"… you are allowed to check my belongings." Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Go ahead… inspect my bag."

Her shoulders scrolled the bag's straps off, as her hands grabbed the bag and her arms stretched towards the man. His hands picked her bag, turning its back in front of him, as his right forefinger and thumb picked the zip.

"My smartphone is in the bag's right pocket." Her legs stretched upwards, as her head lowered. "I'll gladly insert the code, if I have the chance of"

"If you don't feel any pain, you can get out." Jak smiled, as his head turned towards Mirii's bag.

The girl's right foot rose, as it passed the basin and landed on the floor. The left foot rose too, with ink dripping from each feet. Tiss's right hand picked Mirii's smartphone, as she walked towards the girl.

"Here." Tiss's right arm stretched a bit towards Mirii, as she stopped her walk.

Mirii's right hand grabbed her smartphone, once Tiss's right hand opened. Her hand brought the smartphone near her chest, as her thumbs began taping on the screen. Mirii's hand went back towards the woman, as she re-picked the smartphone.

Jak stopped in between the two adult Inklings, turning his head towards each. Mirii's head movement was similar, although slower.

" _… such a great thought, hiding all my Project Neo clues._ " Her shoulders turned to her right for a moment. " _They will never figure out their locations…_ "

"Ok, I think I have seen enough." The man's right forefinger and thumb pulled the zip, as the item closes the line back. "There is really nothing of interest…"

The woman kept swiping the screen with her right thumb, as her irises moved quickly up and down, generally pointing at the device. After some minutes, her head rose back.

"… her smartphone has a lot of apps… but I don't see anything suspicious." She nodded.

"Her outfit doesn't seem that big to hide something important…" Jak's eyes closed, while smiling widely. "I see that Mirii is speaking the truth, at the end…! It's safe to say that we can trust"

"Today you are really another person, Jak!" A sweat drop appears on the man's right side of his head. "Even I would think that she might have her evidences hidden in unthinkable spots!"

"Which spots are you mentioning?" Mirii's right hand opened.

Tiss' right hand put the smartphone on the girl's right hand.

"… uhm… maybe you have hidden them in the lower floors?" The man grins, as his eyebrows went up.

"There is nothing in the lower floors." The woman turned behind, while frowning and lowering her head. "Are you still that suspicious on Mirii?! She can't attack us, nor sabotage us at the moment!" Her arms opened wide. "She's just being completely honest with us! At this point, I would give her a chance…"

"Uhm…" The man's mouth downturned. "… if you trust her too… I…" He sighed. "Ok, ok. I give up." He smiled a bit.

"I appreciate your trust…" Mirii bowed, while closing her eyes and smiling. " _They aren't afraid of telling me the reasons behind such unknown activity… if that's true, that means **I'm not confronting with lying crooks**. … let's hear what they have to say…_ "


	392. Fixing to the very end - Part 1

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii was sitting on a chair, as her hands were resting in between her legs. Her right leg was on her left one. A rectangular table was standing in front of her, which had file containers put on a pile, a small can containing various writing materials and electrical devices on the left side.

The three Inklings were sitting on a chair each, with Tiss' hands on the table and the man on the right with his hands behind his neck. Jak's arms were folded, while standing on the left. All three were standing behind the table, in front of the girl.

"If you came sooner, I would offer you an espresso or something…" Tiss' mouth downturned slightly.

"I already had breakfast." Mirii nodded.

"I wouldn't mind having a real one, right now…" Jak's eyes flattened. "I can't keep just eating a small croissant every morning…"

"We have a budget, Jak." The man on the right shook his head. "Having those Zapfishes is already a feat…"

Tiss' mouth sealed, as her irises went down for three seconds, before returning to the middle.

"Mirii… the reason we are here is because of the pictures you have seen before." Her eyebrows lowered a bit.

Mirii's eyes grew a bit.

"… are you implying that those drawings are r-really…"

Tiss nodded.

"Yes… **they are real Inklings**."

Mirii's jaw dropped. Tiss' head turned to her right, lowering a bit, as her face's upper side went darker.

"Well… they aren't really Inklings now, since they are now an abstract image of themselves… anyone would think that an artist did such thing."

Mirii's irises shrunk a bit.

"… how do you know that those drawings were really"

"They matched with the missing Inkling reports." The man rose his mouth, as he tilted his chair backwards, standing on its two back-legs. "We noticed how those reports kept vanishing inside the HQ… curious about the events, we decided to investigate."

"At the time, we only had one lead to follow…" Jak bended forward. "… this abandoned building."

"You entered inside the building and discovered the solution behind the mystery?" Mirii's head rose, as her arms folded.

"Yes." Tiss' head returned in the middle, as darkness was still present on her face's upper side. "It appears that this building holds a secret… aside from the lab's existence, of course."

" _Project Neo!_ " Mirii frowned, as her head lowered. " _I knew it! Only such project would go as far as carrying Zapfishes illegally!_ "

"We don't know exactly the reason… but we know that the HQ doesn't want to deal with it." Tiss' eyes emerged a bit from the darkness. "We believe they would even go as far as firing all the Agents who attempt to expose the mystery behind this building."

"Obviously, we didn't wanted to leave those Inklings trapped inside a wall…" The man frowned. "That's why we decided to use a particular strategy: I have dear friends who work in the computer data unit. I asked them to check if there were files who would imply Agents' presence inside the building… also to make sure no one would inspect the Inknet and find evidence concerning our presence in here!"

"I arranged a request of area patrol, where only we 3 would control the area where the building is." Tiss smiled. "I worked on it all day… the chiefs took a while, before finally granting us the role."

"In the meantime, I studied the lab's documents." Jak's hands clasped. "I have a degree in Science, so I knew what I was reading…"

"I see…" Mirii's right hand went on the table. "With such plan, you would be able to work inside this lab, without drawing the attention of other Agents."

"Actually, I think almost all the HQ knows about this… in a rumor form, to be exact." The man nodded. "It's not confirmed, as far as I know… I'm thinking that those Agents don't even care about this."

"I have never heard this rumor before…" Mirii's fingers tapped the table once. "In any case, you are been working in here for a long time?"

"Less than a year." Jak's eyelids lowered to the middle. "I estimated that in 4 months, we might have a solution to work with."

His head turned to his left, raising a bit and staring at a Zapfish, which was turning around, while making noises.

"The only problem we have is the electricity source. Zapfishes are the only ones who can provide energy for our devices." His head shook. "I have a friend who works in the Power Station: he's providing us the creatures. Although, they can't stay here forever… even though we feed them normally."

"Is it because they are away from their own habitat?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"In a nutshell." Jak smiled, while nodding and turning his head towards the girl. "Because of that, they accumulate stress… if they have too much of that, they will start release huge bursts of electricity, which could destroy the machines and computers kept in here."

"Thus, you have to give them back to the Power Station…" Her eyes closed. "I see."

"There is another room, where Inklings are held as drawings…" Tiss frowned a bit. "It's all because of the Painter Converter… it's a substance who's sticking on the walls, ceiling and floor."

" _The Painter Converter…_ _ **could it be a prototype of that invention they used in Museum d'Alfonsino**_ _?!_ " Mirii's irises went to her right. " _If that's true…_ _ **perhaps the solution does already exists**_ _!_ "

"Something wrong, Mirii?" The man pushed his chair forward, as his elbows landed on the table.

"… my feet were melting, until I went on that basin…" Mirii's irises went in the middle. "How come you are not using it inside those rooms?"

"We did that, already…" Several sweat drop appears behind Jak's head, as his eyes were closed. "That ink you see inside the basin, is the only thing who can save an Inkling from the Painter Converter… I learned it from the documents. Unfortunately, it's not effective on Inklings already changed into drawings…"

"We still don't understand why the substance is kept so strong!" Tiss frowned more, as her fists clenched. "We are suspecting that the drawings are the ones producing it… luckily, it can't spread too far from the source."

" _…_ _uhm…_ " Everything surrounding Mirii went gradually darker. " _… should I… …_ _ **should I tell them about the museum…?**_ "


	393. Fixing to the very end - Part 2

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"I think we said everything…" The man stands up. "Now, it's your turn to keep your promise."

Mirii's mouth flattened.

" _… there is something suspicious about their story…_ " Her eyes blinked. " _They haven't said anything about… Mirii._ "

"Do you have any questions?" Jak stands up, while smiling and pressing the table with his hands.

"Yes, one…" Mirii's head rose. "… before I entered inside that room, I met a living image."

…

The three Inklings kept staring back at the girl.

"This image can assume various forms and shapes… the image can even replicate Squids, as if they are looking at themselves in the mirror." Her head turned towards each Inkling.

…

"… why haven't you mentioned it?" Her eyes squeezed a bit. "The image was following me… I'm sure Mirii must be around here." Her head turned to her left. "Mirii! Come in here, please!"

Her eyes were looking at the double-door in the distance. She kept staring at it for five seconds…

"… Mirii! Where are you?" The girl stands up, as her eyebrows went down. "Mirii!"

The girl turned around, as her wrists went each on one of her sides.

"Tsk… it appears that the image is not in here." Her head turned forward, as she sighed. "I'm sure it must be either outside of"

"Ehm… Mirii…" Tiss had several sweat drops around her head.

"Yes?" Mirii's head rose.

"What the Squid are you talking about?"

…

"Excuse me?" Mirii's right eyebrow rose.

"A living image? In here?" The man's head tilted to his left. "There isn't anything like that, at all!"

"… what?" Mirii's face went paler.

"Uhm… this is very interesting, actually…!" Jak bended forward, as he smiled. "Maybe Mirii is capable of seeing unidentified creatures?"

"WHAT?!" Mirii's eyes expanded. "Impossible! I-I have interacted with the image!" She kept turning her shoulders towards the double-door, before turning it forward. "Even that man saw it! I-I swear it's true!"

"That man…? Ah, you mean Chris?" Jak's eyes closed. "Huh… so, it must be true, then."

"Who's this Chris?!" Mirii's hands slammed on the table. "He menaced me, before!"

"He's a friend, who occasionally pays us a visit…" Tiss nodded, while smiling. "He promised to protect us from unwanted attention…"

SWISH!

Mirii turned behind, seeing the wall in the distance.

"I failed in my task… I apologize." The male voice was coming from the wall.

"It's ok, knuckle-head." The man grinned, as his eyes closed. "Mirii was a trustful Squid, at the end…"

"Wh-wh-where are you?!" Mirii turned left and right, taking a step forward.

"He's shy, Mirii… not even us have seen him once." Tiss shrugged. "But he's a nice guy. If he hasn't attacked you, is because he learned how kind you truly are."

Mirii turned behind, as her eyes expanded.

" _That explains the reason why he never attacked me… … to think I considered him as one of those Mercenaries!_ "

"Mirii…" Chris' voice came from the girl's right side. "… I have to apologize."

"Uhm?" Mirii's ears rose.

"I lied to you, by saying that I saw your friend… I wanted to escape the room, before you would see me…" The male voice came from Mirii's left side. "I was hearing you talking towards a wall… at first I didn't realize it, but then I noticed"

"WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE ARE YOU SPOUTING?!" Mirii's face went paler, as her eyes expanded. "I have seen it! The image! The image who kept turning into me! ME!" Her hands went on her chest, turning towards the three Inklings. "It can't be an illusion! Nothing happened before I"

 _Friend…_

Mirii gasped, as she turned behind and walked backwards: she impacted on the table with her back. Her eyes were seeing a taller image of herself, with the mouth downturned. Mirii's eyebrows went down, as she walked to the right, while pointing her forefinger at the image.

"Can you see the image?! It's right there!" Her hand kept moving back and forth. "She just called me!"

"… ha ha…" Tiss' teeth gritted, as her eyes closed. "… it's a nice wall!"

Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Yeah! It's a clean wall… could had some paintings on it." The man nodded.

Jak's eyelids lowered to the middle, as his right hand went in front of his eyes.

The girl's head kept turning on each Inkling.

"No… th-this must be a nightmare!" Mirii's head shook rapidly. "It can't be… IT CAN'T"

 _Friend…_

Mirii turned behind: her taller self's image had her mouth downturned, with her hands behind her back.

 _Need… help?_

" _… am I looking at a magical creature from the Shrine… or is there a detail I'm missing?_ " Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. " _Actually… now that I think about it…_ "

The girl turned behind, as she walked towards her chair: her bag was standing near the chair's right side.

"Ehm… wh-what do you have in mind, Mirii?" Tiss' eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on her head's right side.

"I happened to make a photo of the image you cannot see…" The girl bended down, in front of the bag. "I clearly remember seeing the photo stored in my smartphone…" Her right hand picked her smartphone, as she rose back up and pressed on the screen with her right thumb. "Would you mind coming in here and give it a look?"

"That sounds interesting!" Jak's smiling mouth opened, as he walked around the table. "I'm coming!"

"Jak, what are you doing…?" The man shook his head, as his eyebrows lowered a bit. "Do you seriously believe that a smartphone would let us see"

Tiss' left elbow hit his stomach, as the man's mouth flattened: the woman's eyes looked at his, as she growled with her mouth sealed. The man chuckled briefly, as he blushes a bit. The woman walked around the table, followed by the man.

" _I would hate to admit this, but… if this photo doesn't show the image, I wouldn't know what to do in order to convince them!_ " Mirii swallowed silently, as she turned to her left.

Mirii's right hand tilted towards Jak, as her smartphone's screen was showing an image of her taller self, appearing on a wall.


	394. Fixing to the very end - Part 3

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's mouth waved, as her eyelids lowered to the middle, her eyebrows flattened and sweat covered her forehead.

"As you can… see!" Her eyes closed. "Th-the image appears… on the wall!"

Her right eye opened a bit: Jak's eyes were expanded, as his mouth opened. He turned his shoulders to the left and behind, seeing Tiss and the other man having a similar expression.

"I… I-I don't know what to say about this!" Mirii's teeth gritted, as her right hand lowered. "Give me a moment to"

"How did you do that?!" Jak returned forward, as he bended in the same direction, while smiling widely.

Mirii tilted backwards, as her irises shrunk.

"Drawing that? With a brush, I bet!" The man chuckled.

Tiss' left elbow hit the man's stomach, as his cheeks puffed.

"Were you capable of seeing it?!" Mirii's mouth opened wide.

"Yes!" Jak nodded, as his eyes closed. "How did you do that? Do you wear special contact lens who lets you see such thing?"

"… no, I don't have any contact lens on my eyes." Mirii's head rose, as her mouth sealed. "However, I'll not leave the question unanswered." Her left fist clenched. "I WILL find the reason why I possess such unknown power!"

Her head turned to her left, seeing the image's mouth smiling and keeping the hands behind the back.

"… I will try pointing my smartphone at the image." Her right hand rose, pointed at Taller Mirii. "I will also keep the smartphone into Camera mode. Hopefully, you will be able to see the image even during its motion…"

Her right thumb pressed on her screen, until it shows the wall with the image on it. Mirii took some steps forward, before stopping on her feet.

"Tell me, can you see the image?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Huh, I wonder why this image is portraying you as a very tall girl…" Jak bended his knees down a bit, as his mouth opened, while watching the screen.

"I have seen girls taller than this… but it's still a nice height for a girl." The man chuckled.

"But what we are seeing in here, exactly?" Tiss' eyebrows frowned. "Does she have anything to do with the Painter Converter…?"

"Mirii, listen." The girl's left arm went on her left side. "I'm asking you to make your true image appear, alongside mine…"

Suddenly, another Inkling girl emerged from the wall, standing on Taller Mirii's right side.

"If she belongs to those missing Squids, you might recognize her face…" Mirii's head rose. "Can you?"

"Hmm… … no… no, she doesn't look like anyone I have seen so far." Jak's head shook.

"Beats me." The man snorted.

"Nope." Tiss sighed.

"Have you heard information regarding this building?" Mirii's left hand caressed her left tentacle once. "Perhaps, this image might have a connection"

"The only thing we know is this lab's existence… there isn't anything else of interest." Jak shrugged.

"… hmm…" Mirii's head lowered, as her eyes closed. "… … Mirii… mind if you talk to us?"

 _Hello!_

The two girls on the wall waved her right hands, while smiling.

"Did they talk?" The man's head tilted to his right, as his irises were resting on his eyes' left corner.

"… of course, I should had known." Mirii sighed. "The smartphone is only capturing their image, right now… not their voice."

"Ehm… why you call her Mirii, anyway?" A sweat drop appears on Tiss' right side of her head. "Don't tell me that"

"She never had a name, before… thus, I decided to call her like me." Mirii's head rose. "She was very honored to be called after the Perfection, I'm sure."

Sweet drops appears on the three Inklings' heads.

"In any case." Mirii's eyebrows lowered a bit. "Mirii, do you know anything in particular about this building?"

The two girls shook their heads. Gradually, Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Wait… wh-where are you from, then?!" She bended forward.

 _Don't know… don't know…_

Mirii snorted loudly, as her head lowered and shook.

"Uhm… I assume talking to them doesn't lead us anywhere." Tiss shrugged. "Alright, then I guess we should"

 _Wait!_

Mirii's head rose back, as her neck tilted forward.

 _Ink… ink…_

"Ink?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

The two girls pointed at themselves. Mirii's mouth flattened for a moment.

"… and why we should ink the wall?"

They smiled back. Mirii kept staring at the image for 5 seconds, before turning behind.

"Do you happen to hold an ink weapon?"

"Ah, wait a sec!" Tiss turned behind, making a sprint. "I'm going to give you mine!"

"Thank you." Mirii bowed, raising her back after half a second. " _… why the image is asking me to ink the wall?_ _ **This is the first time I received such task… I had a weapon too, so**_ "

"Here!" Tiss rushed back, with a Splattershot on her right hand, while her right arm was stretching upwards. "Its Tank is filled with Ink, so no need for an Ink Tank!"

Tiss gradually slowed down, until stopping in front of the girl: Mirii's left hand grabbed the Splattershot, as she turned behind and walked towards the wall.

"Alright…" Her left hand pointed her weapon towards the wall.

Ta-ta-ta-ta!

Orange ink fell on the image, covering it fully.

"Done." Mirii's head rose, as her left hand pointed her weapon upwards. "Can you try tell me the reason for this?"

Her eyes kept staring back at the ink… as a small circle emerged, which kept changing its color. The circle began spreading around on the whole ink stain: Mirii gasped, as her eyes grew. The whole spot was now changing color. The girl turned behind, as her irises shrunk.

"Are you seen this?!"

"Wh-what?" Jak's mouth downturned. "I'm seeing the orange ink you used on the wall…"

 _Mirii… come…_

Suddenly, Mirii's tentacles pointed towards the stain, as a strong wind was pushing against her. She screamed, as her feet began sliding towards the stain and her hands opened: smartphone and weapon fell on the ground.

"Hold on!" Jak grabbed Mirii's hands, as he tilted in the opposite direction, while squeezing his eyes. "Uuuuuuuhhnnnnggggggggg!"

"What the shell?!" Tiss grabbed Jak's shoulders, as she tilted backwards.

"Oh ship!" The man grabbed Tiss' sides, as he gritted his teeth.

Mirii kept screaming, as her tentacles waved in the air quicker.

 _Don't worry… come…_

"CEASE THIS MADNESS, YOU FOOL!" Mirii yelped a bit. "STOP IT!"

Mirii's feet were slowly sliding towards the stain… as the girl tilted backwards.

"It's… too strong…" Jak's eyes squeezed a lot, as he yelped silently.

Tiss and the other man groaned and snorted, tilting wildly backwards. Mirii's tentacles were entering inside the stain, as the girl went suddenly backwards: she emerged inside the ink, as the three Inklings slammed against the wall. They all fell, raising their heads and staring back at the orange ink.


	395. Fixing to the very end - Part 4

**Alright, send a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _… finally, my wonderful plan begins. Although, I wish I could had taken her in without being noticed… at least I hid my identity with such skill, no one would ever guess who I was. Besides… I couldn't lose my chance to prank the supposed Perfectionist, protagonist of many discussions…_

 _Knowing her popularity, I will have my chance to steal some extra success too, by saying how "I dared to challenge perfection"… they might start calling me "The Perfectionist Breaker"! Ih ih, I like the way it sounds!_

 _Aaah, I can't stop thinking about my triumphant return… the real story I'll make sure that all my descendants would learn fondly! All my hard work will be finally repaid… and my Rank would improve so high, I could even be seen as a Master! … eh eh, that's too high even for me. I have ambitions so big, it's scaring me… ih ih ih!_

 _… she's still sleeping?! Uuuggh… I knew she wasn't perfect, but I would never guess that she's this weak to not stand a simple voyage inside a wall._

 _Alright, I'm growing tired of watching her snoring… I'll wake her up, just this one time!_

 _Hey, hey! Wake up already! … don't turn your back on me! Wake up!_

"Uh-huh?!" Mirii's eyes opened wide, before her eyelids returned to the middle. "Wh…"

"Sigh… I still don't know how she manages to be in everyone's discussions…" A female voice was coming in front of her.

Mirii's eyes blinked, as her irises tracked down a pair of geta. Slowly, her head rose: a young, Inkling woman tilted her head towards hers. She was smiling with her eyebrows a bit down. She was wearing a dark-blue yukata, with flower patterns drawn on it and purple lines on the cloth's edges.

"Don't tell me you are hurt now…" The woman's mouth downturned a bit. "We are not in a situation where we can heal those wounds…"

"Wh… who are you?" Mirii's hands went on the floor, as her arms stretched upwards.

The girl frowned.

"Are you one of those Squids from the Shrine?"

The woman's right hand went in front of her mouth, as a white fan opened: the fan had a bluer tone towards her fingers, with blue drawn roses spread on it. She chuckled a bit.

"You can't tell? Of course I'm from the Shrine." Her eyelids lowered to the middle. "I'm also the image who played the taller role…"

Mirii's eyes expanded, as she jumped on her feet.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Her head rose, as her arms folded. "How the Shrine is connected to this building?!"

"Can't say too much about it…" The woman's hands went behind her back, as she bended forward while smiling and closing her eyes. "… but I'm here to help you out!"

"Helping me…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"I'll say more of that, during the expedition through this building… have you seen it, by the way?" She makes a full spin, with her right arm stretching diagonally up and her right hand keeping her fan closed.

" _… where am I, now?_ " Mirii's shoulders turned to her left, as her mouth opened a bit.

A dark tone was covering the floor, furniture and other various items. Their shape had curves, which were gradually lowering or raising under a specific rhythm.

" _... it looks like the lab I was in, before._ " Mirii's shoulders turned to her right. " _But its appearance is… is… … no, the more I look at this place, the more I'm sure it has traps or monsters I don't even want to find out._ "

The girl's shoulders returned forward, watching back the woman with her posture lifted.

" _… I can't really trust this individual either._ " Her head lowered, as her irises were still pointed at her. " _Without a weapon in my hands, though, I can't underestimate her…_ "

"I see you are having doubts about the place, eh?" The woman's left hand went on her left hip. "… hey, I don't bite if you say something!"

"I have no business in such illusion." Mirii snorted, as her eyes squeezed a bit. "I must return to"

"Are you so sure of that?" The woman's left arm stretched a bit, as her left forefinger rose and tilted back and forth in quick, short movements. "I would start thinking about exploring this room, since I can't let you return back, now… not even if I wanted to."

"Hmpf." Mirii's head shook. "I don't take the words of a stranger, unless they are coupled with decisive evidences."

"Eh eh… how I knew you would say that." The rest of her left fingers opened, as her left palm pointed towards the ceiling. She sighed loudly, as her eyes closed. "I thought I could tell you this, later than sooner…"

"Don't waste my time!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed at the woman, as her right arm stretched. "Speak or else admit your failure!"

The woman's irises went on her right, as her eyebrows lowered.

"… try touching the wall on your right…"

"I will not." Mirii's arms folded, as she frowned a bit. "I command you to touch the wall and prove your point."

A snort left the woman's mouth, as she turned to her left and took two steps towards the wall. Her left arm stretched, as her left hand touched the wall: she presses it for at least two seconds, before turning to her right, with her left arm still stretched to the max. Mirii's eyes expanded.

The woman's left hand-palm had a wavy slime colored in dark-purple. Her right hand opened her fan, as it passes on the covered palm, picking the slime and tossing it towards the wall.

"I asked you to cover the wall with ink, remember?" Her right hand closed the fan back.

"N-no!" Mirii bended forward, as her eyebrows went up and her teeth gritted. "I haven't seen ink react to the wall, yet!"

"That's where I wanted to get!" The woman lowered her head, while frowning. "We are inside the building's curse, which we must repeal if you still wish to see those innocent Squids saved."

"Curse?!" Mirii's eyes expanded.

The woman began walking, passing the girl.

"Let's move out. As I said, I will explain everything during our walk…" She stopped, without turning her back. "Prepare yourself, too… because I'll not guarantee to save you from whatever trap we will meet."


	396. Fixing to the very end - Part 5

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Blub-blub...

"Wh-what the?!" Mirii turned behind, as her eyes expanded.

From the floor, an oval-shaped figure rose: two oval-shaped white eyes popped out, as they were staring back at the girl.

"... I was wondering when they were showing up." The woman turned behind, as she smiled and opened her fan. "Kick him out, so we can get out of this room!"

"I-I can kick him?!" Mirii's fists went in front of her chest.

The oval creature began sliding towards the girl...

"Yes, yes..." The woman's irises rolled.

Mirii's eyebrows lowered, as she jumped in front of the monster and throwing a kick towards its right side.

POW!

The figure flew to the left, melting once it touched the floor. Mirii's head rose, as she turned behind.

"... I would like to know how did you"

"Experience." The woman turned behind. "Let's go now." She began walking forward.

"Tell me your name." Mirii walked in the same direction.

"Lisa." Her head nodded. "A creative Squid who deals with curses created by Demon Squids or other entities."

" _... that is just making me think of even more questions!_ " The girl snorted. " _I don't have time for that, though..._ " Her head rose. "Can you tell me more about this curse?"

"Why, certainly!" Lisa stopped in front of the double-door, as she spun behind while smiling and closing her eyes. "It took me some time, but I'm positive that this curse was made by a Demon Squid! An amateur one for my tastes..." She grimaces, as her opened a bit.

"Uhm..." Mirii's right forefinger went on her right cheek, as her left hand grabbed her right elbow. "I don't see why a Demon Squid would care about this building…"

"Eh eh, that will be known don't worry…" Lisa returned forward, as her right hand opened her fan and her right arm stretched to her right. "Curses aren't just made out of orders…"

"Hmm?" Mirii's head rose. "What do you mean?"

SWISH!

Dark-purple slime flew on Lisa's left side. Her left hand went on the double-door's left handle, pushing it down.

"… I almost forgot you are a mere mortal." She pulled the door on the left, as her hand returned back. She began walking past the door.

"Insolent." Mirii frowned, as her head lowered and walked forward. "I live in perfection… because of my supreme skill of learning and adapting, I will never be considered obsolete!"

"Not even from old age?" Lisa's head turned to her right, as her right iris rested on her right eye's right corner and her mouth smiled.

"I have several plans to maintain my energy and skills, forever…" Mirii's head rose back. "… but enough drifting away from my questions!"

"Groan…" Lisa her head returned forward, while lowering. "… I thought you knew enough. I get headaches when I talk too much."

Mirii stopped, as her arms folded.

"Then, I'm afraid to not follow you"

"Ok, ok!" Lisa turned behind, as her arms waved horizontally. "I-I will explain everything needed!" She cleared her voice, as her arms returned on her sides. "Sigh… so, about the curse." Her arms folded, as her eyebrows went down a bit. "There are Demon Squids who can put curses on locations and occasionally on living beings… specifically the latter is possible only by experts."

Mirii nodded, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"All curses are made out of pure will." Lisa's eyes closed, as her right arm went to her right while slightly opening. "They are prohibited by the clan, since mortals might learn their existence…"

"And why they never took it off, even to this day?" Mirii's head rose.

"Luck." Lisa nodded. "If the others would know, we wouldn't be in here at all."

Mirii's shoulders turned around, watching the walls and floor covered in dark-purple slime.

"If we want to get rid of this curse, all we have to do is to reach the room where the other mortal Squids are trapped." Lisa turned to her right, while smiling. "That's where we will find part of the curse's heart… heart that we have to splat down."

The woman walked towards the direction she was looking. Mirii sprinted, while frowning a bit.

"Is this curse a living being?" Mirii slowed down, until she was walking instead.

"I wouldn't call it a creature… but we are going to know more who this Demon Squid was." Lisa's head turned left and right, staring at each door down on the hallway. "So, it will feel lively for sure…"

"We have to reach the first floor." Mirii nodded.

"Nah… we are going to find the other room, first." Her right hand waved her opened fan, near her face. "I have high senses when it comes to find heart parts in curses… also, cover your ears."

"Hmm?" Mirii's eyebrows lowered, as her head turned a bit to her right while her irises were still pointed at the woman. "And why I should"

 _Sniff… sniff…_

Mirii's eyes expanded, as she tilted to her left: a dark-purple figure of a small, Inkling boy was walking down the hallway from ahead. The girl's mouth opened a bit.

"Uuuuggh, why are you NOT covering your ears?!" Lisa's hands went each on one of Mirii's ears.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Mirii growled, as her fists clenched.

"I'm saving you from years of heavy depression…" Lisa's eyelids lowered to the middle.

The small kid passed the two Inklings, keeping the same posture and same speed pace. Mirii's head turned towards his position. Her eyebrows went up.

"… is he… a…"

Gradually, the figure began fading into nothingness. Lisa's hands went away from the girl's ears, as her head shook.

"Well, that's our little troublemaker." Lisa chuckles for one second, as her opened fan went in front of her mouth. "And we just witnessed one of his memories."

"… a little Squid walking in this building? For what reason?" Mirii turned towards the woman.

Lisa's eyelids lowered to the middle.

"You are not going to find out, right?" Her head shook, as her right arm lowered. "No, of course you wouldn't… especially with me around."

"Wh-who do you think you are?!" Mirii's left foot slid on her left, while her knees bended, as her face frowned and her fists clenched. "I'm brilliant enough to comprehend when I should or not investigate on"

"Ooooh, those eyes of yours are full of curiosity…" Lisa's hands went on her hips. "But trust a veteran: do NOT listen to their words… and if possible, avoid looking at them!"

Mirii growled…

"If you let them get in your ears, eyes and mind, you will experience the same pain they suffered when they casted the curse… I still have to hear Squids who successfully healed from this." Lisa's eyebrows went down. "Mortals and beginners are the most sensible, because they don't have the skills for fighting them off…"

"Then, teach me." Mirii's knees stretched upwards, as her arms folded.

"You have to be a Shrine Squid, first…" Lisa shrugged. "So, I guess in the meantime you have to"

"Tsk… I had enough of being guided by the likes of you." Mirii turned behind, as she walked forward. "I have no reason to follow you, in the"

"Where are you going?!" Lisa's eyes were expanded, as she rushed forward. " **I'm going into trouble** , if you are"

Mirii stopped, as Lisa was standing on her right foot: her face went paler.

"… ehm… well…" Sweat covered Lisa's face.

"It appears you have a motive…" Slowly, Mirii returned forward… as her right forefinger pointed at the woman. "… care to explain it?"

"Ack!" Lisa's teeth bit her lips' right side. "Uuuugghh… I… I-I'm getting a headache…" Her left hand went on her forehead.

"If you are thinking to back away, that will prove how my suspicions were right!" Mirii's left hand went on her left hip. "Why the Shrine is interested in such building? Why I'm involved into this?!"

"Grrrr… so… s-so, this is how you play…?!" Lisa's head lowered, as she trembles. "I-I'm working so hard, in order to make sure you solve this problem… and you repay me with endless accusations?! Grrr… you have left me with no other choices."

POOF!

Smoke appeared in Lisa's place, dissolving rapidly: Mirii bended forward, as her irises shrunk.

" _She ran away!_ " Her shoulders turned left and right. " _Nnngghh… curses! What I'm going to do_ "

"Eh eh… the little girl is scared of being alone?" Lisa's voice was coming from the girl's right side.

Mirii snorted, as her head rose: she took some steps forward.

"I will let you deal with the situation here… if you want my help, shout my name." Lisa's voice came from above.

" _Is she trying to manipulate me?!_ " Mirii's right cheek rose, as her eyebrows went down. " _Pathetic… with my smartphone, I could_ "

The girl gasped, as her hands landed each on a different part of her outfit.

" _M-my smartphone!_ " Her eyebrows went up, as she turned behind. " _I must have left it in the lab!_ "

She sprinted forward.

Blub-blub…

An oval creature emerged from the floor, in front of Mirii: the height was matching Mirii's. The girl slid on her feet, stopping gradually. She growled, while bending forward and clenching her fists.

"Disappear from my sight, fiend!" She took two steps forward, as her right leg bended.

The monster was sliding towards the girl…

SWISH! POW!

Mirii yelped, as her teeth gritted and lies her right foot back on the floor: the beast's top was tilted towards the left, as it slowly returned to the middle.

"Ow, ow…!" The girl walked backwards, slowly. " _I-I have to pass him from the right_ "

Another oval creature, as big as the one on the right, emerged from the floor.

" _NO! Not now!_ " Her irises shrunk. " _Wh-what I can do? What I can do?!_ "

"Eh eh… thinking about something, Mirii?" Lisa's voice was coming from behind.

"Cease your teases!" Mirii's head rose, as her irises were pointing at the ceiling, while frowning. "I will make you pay for dragging me inside this malevolent place!"

"Oh, really? Are you going to splat the only Squid who can let you out of this curse?"

Mirii growled, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"… I was in worse situation than"

Bumf.

Mirii went forward, bending in the same direction: her bust turned 180° from the right, seeing two more monsters sliding and looking at her. Their height were the same as Mirii's. The girl jumped backwards, as she kept twisting towards each group of monster.

"Nnnnnnggghh!" Sweat was covering Mirii's face. " _No… I-I don't need her help… I-I can still_ "

Her eyes squeezed.

" _WHAT I AM GOING TO DO?!_ " She panted loudly. " _Quick, you fool! Think something!_ "

The oval creatures' shadows were covering the girl… quickly, she sits down with her hands hugging her knees.

"… Lisa! Help me!" Her head rose.

FUM!

Swishswishswishswishswishswish!

POOF!

…

Mirii's right eye opened: her iris pointed at Lisa's back, as the woman had her fan opened up and her left arm was stretching diagonally down. Mirii sighed, as she stretched upwards, while lowering her eyebrows.

"… so…" Slowly, Lisa turned towards the girl, as she smiled. "… you are not thanking me for the great job?"

Mirii growled loudly, as several veins popped out from her forehead and her arms folded.

"I would rather being splatted than thanking a Squid who refuses to truly cooperate with me!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed at the woman. "You still don't"

"Then, why you were asking me for a help?" Lisa's fan went in front of her mouth, as she chuckled and lowered her eyelids to the middle. "You could had said"

"GRRRR!" Smoke came out from Mirii's ears, as her fists clenched, her eyes squeezed and she trembled even more. "YOU WERE LUCKY I HAVEN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO DEFEAT THOSE FOOLISH, INSOLENT, INCOMPENTENT, BRAINLESS BEINGS!" Her right foot stomped on the floor. "But I will…" She panted, keeping her previous expression and stopping her trembles. "I have scanned their pattern… I know their skills… I will"

"Listen, I give up."

Mirii's eyes opened: Lisa's face went neutral, as her right hand closed her fan. Her hands slammed on her hips.

"We are inside a curse and you still think to dominate the monsters in here, even after you called my help and proved how you can't stand a chance against them?!" Lisa frowned. "No, I can't waste my time chasing after such a childish wish…"

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her mouth opened. Lisa's eyes closed.

"I will make it quick, since my head is about to explode." The woman's eyes opened. " **I'm here to make you solve this building problem quick enough, so we can go help Master Hun!** "

"Wh… WHAT?!" Mirii's irises shrunk.

"Don't panic on me, now!" Lisa's right hand opened her fan, as she swung it in front of Mirii. "Master Hun is not in trouble, right now… but he will in the future! If we want to help him, we have to defeat this curse first!"

Mirii's mouth flattened, as her tentacles were pushed by the wind coming from Lisa's fan.

"I can't explain how the curse is related to the future events, since… ACK!" Lisa's teeth gritted, as her left hand went on her forehead. "No words can describe it! Nor could my mind, anyway!" She yelped, as her left eye closed.

The girl was standing still, looking back at Lisa.


	397. Fixing to the very end - Part 6

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Sniff, sniff… uh uh uh!" Lisa was smiling widely, as she turned behind. "One of the heart parts shouldn't be too far away from us…" She began walking, while jumping a bit. "Aaaah, I can feel its energy…!"

Mirii's eyes blinked, as she walked forward.

 _No, I can't waste my time chasing after such a childish wish…_

Her head was perfectly still, as her irises were pointed towards Lisa.

" _… wh… what I am doing…?_ " Her head tilted slightly to her left. " _Wh-why I was about to risk my life, in order to prove… … wh-what is happening to me?!_ " Her hands went on the top of her head. " _How could I let my envy get the best of me?! I-I wasn't in me at all!_ "

"Now, that's surprising…"

Mirii's head shook, as her eyes squeezed. Lisa's head turned to her left, while raising. Her right hand swung her opened fan near her neck.

"I was expecting one hundred questions about the Master… not that silence." Lisa's eyebrows went up. "You… you are not trusting me, don't you?"

"… shouldn't you be careful about the incoming monsters?" Mirii's head rose. "I still haven't found a way to"

Lisa laughed, as her eyes closed and her head returned forward.

"The smart ones are scared of me! They can sense my big curse-breaking career, if they see me… and when they do, they hide in fear." She grinned a bit. "But I wouldn't mind meeting some of them… blowing them up is one of the many reasons why I love this job! It reminds me how far I got, ever since I started my career!"

"Grumpf…" Mirii frowned, as her head returned in the middle and her eyes squeezed a bit. "… I wouldn't find pride when I tackle weaker opponents."

"Envious?" Lisa's opened fan went in front of her mouth, as she chuckled briefly.

"Hmpf!" A vein popped out from Mirii's forehead, as her teeth gritted a bit. "You! You… … you still haven't said how you would get into trouble. You said it accidentally, so"

"Do you need explanations for everything?! Give me a break!" Lisa snorted, as her right arm went immediately near her right side. "Literally! I might have exaggerated with my headache problems, but I can feel the pain growing more and more…"

" _I have a hard time to believe that… I wouldn't be surprised, if she's lying to me about her defects._ " Mirii's eyes closed. " _Although, I can't force her to go against me… … for as much as I hate to admit it, I have no chance against this curse without her help._ " Her mouth downturned. " _I-I must muster all my patience… for now, I have to pretend being supportive of her quest… … and find a way to learn the truth, without asking directly at her._ "

The woman turned towards the hallway's right corner.

"Sigh… cover your ears, Mirii." Her voice was coming from behind the right corner.

Mirii's mouth opened, as her eyes grew: her hands went each on one of her ears, as they pressed on them with delicacy. She turned to her right, as her eyes saw the small Inkling boy standing in between the closed window and an Inkling woman with her left knee touching the ground and her mouth smiling, while looking back at the little kid.

" _… I don't understand…_ " Mirii's mouth downturned and her eyebrows went up. " _Shouldn't we help this kid instead of defeating his curse?_ "

The Inkling woman's right hand went on the boy's left side of his head, caressing him delicately. The kid's right hand went on the woman's left tentacle, grabbing it. He smiled, as his eyes closed. The woman's mouth was opening and closing while forming various shapes.

Mirii's head turned forward, as her eyebrows went down.

"Shouldn't we help this kid instead of defeating his curse?" Her head rose.

Lisa's voice came up lowly, as other sounds covered most of it. Mirii's head shook, as her eyes were squeezing a bit.

"Wait, answer me when my ears aren't covered." She nodded.

Lisa passed the two Inklings, followed by Mirii. Another voice came near her ears, covered for the most part by other unknown sounds.

" _Grumpf… I can't keep on being this weak…_ " The girl frowned. " _Th-the reason feels so childish too… gah! I had enough!_ " Her hands went away from her ears. "I have no need to cover my ears, for now…"

"Hmm?" Lisa's shoulders turned to her left, as her face pointed at the girl: her eyelids lowered to the middle. "There was no need to be that curious for a simple"

"I haven't done that for sheer curiosity!" Mirii's head lowered, as her face frowned a bit. "I know to not possess the necessary defensive skills or the required knowledge for dealing with curses, but I would never believe to be so weak, I would need a greater distance away from those voices!"

"You could also shout like you are doing right now, instead of covering your ears… but I always found it tiring." Lisa chuckled briefly. "And to be honest, I haven't heard anyone"

"Enough." The girl's shoulders turned to her right, seeing the hallway stretching until the left turn. "… I still want that answer, Lisa."

"The answer is simple: the kid in question can't hold a discussion, thus he will attack us in any possible case!" The woman's shoulders returned forward, as her eyes closed and her left forefinger pointed at the ceiling. "At first, I didn't believe in that… I called my mentors big liars, since"

"OOF!" Mirii tilted forward, as her arms stretched forward.

PUMF!

Mirii's eyes closed, as she yelped.

"Agh…" She snorted, as her eyelids went on the middle. "… s-something grabbed my leg!"

"Oh, sure…" Lisa smiled, as her head shook slowly and her wrists were each on one of her sides. "And I can see through walls…"

Mirii's eyelids fully rose, as her arms stretched upwards while her hands were pressing the floor.

"… and lies." Lisa grins, as she chuckled a bit and closing her eyes. "I knew you weren't perfect, but I wouldn't imagine that"

Suddenly, a large dark-purple hand rose from the floor, followed by a screeching scream. Mirii's legs jumped forward, as her feet landed on the floor and her knees stretched upwards. Lisa's right hand opened her fan, as she jumped above the girl and landed in front of the hand.

SWISH!

A yelp came from the hand, as it retreated inside the floor. Mirii's face went paler, as she turned around while her head was lowered and her irises pointing at the floor tiles.

"WH-WHERE IS IT?!" Mirii jumped backwards, while keeping turning around.

"Let's go, let's go!" Lisa rushed, passing Mirii. "I can't keep the hand at bay!"

"Curses!" Mirii frowned, as she began running in the same direction. "Wh-what kind of monster we are facing?!"

The hand rose back from the floor, as it began sliding towards the two Inklings while standing on a small wrist.

"It's better I don't tell you anything about it!" Lisa's teeth gritted, as her irises shrunk and some tears formed below her eyes. "I saw it once… I keep seeing it in my nightmares!"

Mirii snorted.

"Didn't you said that an amateur made this curse?!" She panted once. "Why you lied to me?!"

"Hey, I'm not immune from mistakes!" Lisa's eyes closed, as a stream of tears came from them. "If I knew about it, I would had warned you"

Suddenly, her eyes and mouth opened wide. Mirii's shoulders turned to her right, as her right iris pointed at the hand moving closer and closer to her…

"Bah!" Puffs of smoke came from Mirii's head, as she returned her shoulders forward, while frowning. "If I had a weapon, I would had defeated this pathetic monster chasing"

"Mirii! Catch!" Lisa jumped, as she spun 180°, while her right hand threw her fan towards the girl.

Mirii's irises tracked down the fan, as her right arm stretched…

Pif!

Mirii's right hand went in front of her face, while grasping Lisa's fan: the images on it began changing into a variety of flowers, each colored either red, white or yellow.

"I wanted to give it before we would reach the room… but use it! Use it against that thing!" Lisa's eyes squeezed, as sweat jumped out from her head, while still running.

Mirii's eyebrows went down, as she slid forward while turning behind. Her right arm bended on her stomach, as her fan opened wide. The hand's arm stretched, while screaming: Mirii groaned, with her face grimacing.

The hand began falling at high speed towards the girl, as she jumped to her right.

THUMP!

Mirii jumped, as both her hands grabbed her fan: magenta ink came from her hands, covering the fan as a whole.

SWISH!

The hand explodes into a giant puff of smoke, as it rose from the ground and dissolved gradually in thin air… Mirii sighed, while lowering her head and closing her eyes. Her left knee was standing on the floor. Step noises came from her left.

"Yo-you did it! For real!" Lisa smiled widely, as her right hand was holding her own fan.

The woman stopped in front of the girl, as she grinned a bit.

"I didn't thought you would already use your fan at its full potentials…" Her eyes closed. "… that means I have less explanations to do!"

"… I do need explanations…" Mirii stands up, turning her head towards the woman and stretching her left arm and forefinger in the same direction. "Why you gave me this fan right now?! We wouldn't have the need of running, if I was armed right from the start!"

"I-I wanted to give it to you, once you trusted me fully…!" Sweat jumped out from Lisa's head, as her hands went back and forth. "I-I thought you would attack me by surprise, if I hadn't showed myself as a friendly ally, first!"

Mirii's head lowered, as she fully turned towards the woman, with her left arm returning on her left side.

"… as long as I can keep this fan, I will make sure to eliminate any ambushes… even from yours." Her arms folded.

"Aaaah…" Sweat covered Lisa's forehead, as her teeth gritted. "I-I should had known that things weren't as easy as they looked… th-this curse tricked me like a buffoon!"

"Enough with your excuses." Mirii's head rose. "We have to reach the room and stop this madness, before I will be the one suffering from a headache."

"The room is right there!" Lisa turned behind, as her right forefinger pointed at the third door on the right. "Let's make it quick, since I'm not sure what to expect from this curse." She sprinted towards the door.

Mirii's mouth opened a bit, before frowning and running forward. Lisa stopped in front of the door, as her left hand went on its handle: her head turned to her right, seeing the girl slowing down gradually. She began walking, as her head nodded.

"Once we are inside, we can't get out of the room until the core part is finished." Lisa nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Core?" Mirii's right hand opened her fan. "You mean the curse's heart?"

"Core, heart… call it like you want." Lisa shrugged. "I change names from time to time…"

"Open the door, Lisa." Mirii's eyes closed. "Assuming we don't need the key for"

Her left hand pushed the door, releasing a small noise. Her eyes saw an Inkling boy-shaped figure standing in front of the wall. His eyes were slim, oval-shaped and white.

"Eh eh… at least we don't have to find it." She grinned, as her feet walked inside the room.

"Uhm?" Mirii walked inside, as her eyes pointed at the shadowy individual. "How come he's not attacking us?"

"Like any beginners, they first observe us before deciding what to do… but generally, they become hostile if we get too close to them." Lisa walked near the left corner, turning behind and facing the girl again. "Go ahead, Mirii: splat it for good!"

"What?!" Mirii frowned, turning to her left. "And you dare leaving me alone in front of a foe?!"

"A mortal who wields the fan and knows how to use it, is actually the best combination you could ever wish in fan combat." Lisa's arms rose a bit. "I have to admit it, despite being an expert myself… besides, I think you will learn a lot about the fan fight. Your experience will sure come in handy, later on…"

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit… then, she snorted while turning forward.

"I'm fine with this decision… proving my excellent performance isn't a loss for my case." The girl took some steps forward, while bending slightly forward and lowering her knees a bit. " _… uhm… there is something…_ "

The shadow screamed in a high-pitch voice, as it rushed towards the girl. Mirii jumped, as her face went a bit paler.

"Hey, hey!" Mirii swung her fan towards him.

The shadow jumped backwards, screaming some more.

"Don't fight me! I know you are suffering…!" Mirii's eyebrows lowered.

The shadow jumped towards Mirii, as the girl swung her fan again: the shadow yelped, flying near the wall on the left.

 _… hhheeeeeeeeeeeelllllpppp…_

 _… aaaaaaaahhh…_

Mirii's head turned around, as her eyes expanded a bit.

"Those are the mortals' voices, Mirii!" Lisa frowned. "Ignore them and fight!"

"I can't fight this kid!" Mirii's fan went in front of her chest. "I'm feeling his pain… we have to communicate with"

"That's just a core!" Lisa shook her head, as she sighed. "Get him!"

The shadow rose from the ground, flying towards Mirii. The girl's teeth gritted.

"Nnnnggh!" Mirii rolled to her right, standing up on her feet in a second. "I want to help you! Listen to me, please…!"

The shadow hissed, jumping on Mirii's left tentacle and biting it. The girl yelled loudly, as her fan smacked right on the creature's left side: it went flying towards the door's right side, landing and sliding on the back until the head almost touched the wall.

Her left hand grabbed her left tentacle, seeing two small holes on the middle. Mirii gasped, as she frowned a lot.

"My patience ended!" The girl dashed towards the kid, as her arms stretched backwards. "I will make you regret your choice to pose as my enemy!"

Her fan filled up with magenta ink, as her right hand rotated 180° in a counter-clockwise motion: the shadow was slowly standing up…

PAF!

The shadow yelped, falling inside the wall. The girl snorted, as her right arm bended and moved her fan on the wall. The ink impacted on the wall, slowly sliding downwards. Lisa folded her arms, as her head shook.

"Wait for his arrival, before giving him the last hit!"

Mirii walked backwards, as her head turned left and right… from the ceiling, above the girl, the shadow kid appeared with the arms open: it fell from it, landing on Mirii's back. The girl shook around, as her fan kept hitting the creature.

Mirii's eyes squeezed, as she tilted backwards and fell on the ground, above the shadow: he yelped, going through the floor. Mirii's legs whipped in the air, pulling herself on her feet, which landed on the floor. The girl turned around, while growling.

"Come on, Mirii…!" Lisa frowned. "I'm growing tired watching you fight him…"

"Be quiet!" Mirii's head rose, as her teeth gritted and her irises moved left and right. "I'm the one accomplishing the job…!"

The shadow appeared on the wall, behind Mirii: it screamed, jumping out of the wall and opening the arms wide. He was gradually reaching Mirii's bac

SWISH!

Mirii's right arm was stretching to the right, as her knees were bended and her right foot was standing ahead. The ink from the fan was dripping… and the shadow went flying towards the wall.

BUMF!

The shadow hit the wall, falling with the face down. Small explosion of darkness appeared near the creature…

BOOM!

A large puff of smoke erupted in place, disappearing into thin air. Mirii panted twice… as her knees lifted and her head rose.

"… obviously I would succeed." She turned behind, with her eyes closed. "With my excellence, no monster could possibly"

"Great job, Mirii!" Lisa smiled, as she stopped in the middle of the room. "Even though I was about to fall asleep…"

A vein popped out from Mirii's forehead, as her eyes opened.

"Your comments have no effect on me…" Her head lowered. "I'm still responsible for this victory… probably the only one of the two who succeeded at it."

"Gra!" Lisa frowned, as her hands went each on a hip. "I can't even joke a bit? I want to laugh a bit, from time to time…"

The woman turned around… suddenly, her irises shrunk.

"Wait a second… I'm feeling a huge presence vanishing into thin air…" Her mouth opened.

"Who?" Mirii bended forward. "I have just perfected my combat skills!"

"No, it's not about an incoming creature… rather… … I think you haven't destroyed a part of the core…" Lisa's head returned to the middle.

"Nonsense!" The girl lifted her posture. "I distinctly remember how you"

" **That was the whole core!** " Lisa's face went paler. "Yes! I have no more doubt! A beginner couldn't possibly create parts capable of using walls at their own advantage! In fact, before acquiring such skill… they would be able to talk and even understanding!"

"What if the creature refused to talk to me…?" Mirii's arms folded.

"No, they do talk frequently… it's a skill they use a lot." Lisa nodded. "It's because it symbolizes their higher power, according to my own experience."

"It can't be!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed at the woman. "If it's true I defeated the core… then, it would mean that this curse would disappear!"

"… true…" Lisa's head lowered, as her left hand went on the top of her head. "But that has to be a beginner! I know it's possible for them to have one part for their curse, although it's a rare tactic… … if the curse didn't showed any signs of break… that means…"

Suddenly, the ground shook: Mirii and Lisa stumbled, as their arms opened wide.

"… sorry for this, but…" Lisa's eyes expanded. "… this is the first time, something this crazy is happening!"


	398. Fixing to the very end - Part 7

**Thanks for the reviews, R.C.D.!**

 **First review:**

 _ **"So someone Mirii's never met was able to se her as a nice person immediately? Sounds like that perfection dream is finally fading away!."**_

 **Uhm... you meant to say that Mirii is stopping her perfection ambitions?**

 **Second review:**

 _ **"What a refreshing fight scene! Though the "SWISH" and "BUMF" s really breaks the flow in an intense moment. And was that hand monster a Zelda Floormaster reference, perchance?"**_

 **No, it's not a reference... but you could see it in such way, if you want. The written sound effects do let me "hear" the moves the characters are pulling off, so it's really more an opinion rather than an absolute negative... opinion which I respect, since I know my story is not perfect for every reader. Even Mirii would think that not all people would appreciate her artistic works, if she had one!**

 **Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"E-enough standing around!" Mirii frowned, as she began sprinting, passing the woman. "We have to reach the first floor and find out the cause of this brief earthquake!" She stopped in front of the door, as she turned behind and stared back at Lisa.

"I… …" Lisa swallowed silently. "O-ok! I-I will come!" Her eyebrows went up, as she rushed towards the door. "Bu-but let's not rush this too much, ok?" Her eyes closed.

The ground shook: Mirii's hands went on the door handle, as Lisa stumbled while releasing a small scream.

"Request overruled." Mirii's hands pushed the hands down, pulling the door. "We have no time to spend for carefulness!"

The girl rushed past the door, as she gasped while opening her mouth: part of the walls and windows were floating away inside a space-like realm. The floor was slowly waving left and right, as the air was below it. Mirii's head rose: an image of an Inkling woman, wearing a white coat, was appearing above the floor with her mouth smiling.

" _… did I… I-I…_ " Her irises shrunk.

"What's happening to this curse?!" Lisa's head turned left and right, as her downturned mouth was a bit open and her hands were both grasping her fan. "We have just defeat a mere core…!"

Mirii rushed forward, as her eyebrows lowered.

" _I'm not sure about this, but… if my logic is correct, then I know the reason why we are experiencing such distortions!_ "

Lisa was running on the floor, too. Her head kept turning to her right, with her irises stopping on her eyes' right corner.

Slowly, the woman's image faded away… as another one appeared, where the woman and the kid were hugging together. MIrii's head was already pointed at it.

" _… I knew it! I should had trusted my suspicions!_ " Her eyebrows went up, as her mouth downturned. " _… there is no turning back, now…_ "

More images appeared above the floor. One was depicting the woman stretching her right arm towards the kid, as tears were coming from her eyes: two hands were holding the kid. Another image was showing the woman with a frown on her face, pointing her right hand towards a group of Inklings.

" _… is she trying to communicate with me?_ " Mirii's mouth opened a bit.

A loud roar came from below. Mirii's mouth flattened, as her head returned to the middle and her eyes tracked a right-turn. The girl snorted, as she bended forward and increased her pace. Suddenly, a hand rose from the floor…

"NO!" Mirii jumped high in the air, as her teeth gritted.

The arm stretched, as the hand grabbed Mirii's right leg. The girl fell on the ground, as her right hand grasped her fan.

"Oh no!" Lisa's right arm went behind, as her face was frowning and her feet were running at high speed. "I got this! I will let you out"

RAAAAH!

Time began moving slowly: Lisa's eyes were expanding, as her irises were seeing a head emerging from the floor. Flash! An image of a little girl holding a large fan with her hands, came in her mind: her eyebrows were up, tears were almost falling…

Flash! Now a tall, lizard-like creature expressing the same face as the one emerging from the floor, had the arms opened and bended, with the mouth showing pointy teeth on the upper-corners. The woman's feet were already standing on the floor…

Flash! The little girl was tilting forward, with her left leg stretching, tears coming out from her eyes, her hands grasping her closed fan…

… the woman's face was completely white. Her mouth sealed, her hands grasping her closed fan as tightly as possible.

SWISH!

ROOOAAAHH!

The monster rose the head, with the eyes closed: immediately, the head went through the floor. Mirii was standing up, while snorting and gritting her teeth. She turned behind… seeing Lisa keeping her previous expression.

"I'm fine! Let's move!" Mirii's left arm went backwards, while the girl frowned. "Come on!"

Lisa was stumbling a bit, as her sight was staring the floor…

"LISA!" Mirii bended forward, while growling.

"Uh…?" The woman's head shook, as her head pointed at the girl.

"Are you even paying attention to me?!" Mirii's head shook, as her wrists went each on one of her sides. "This is not the moment I can deal with one of your antics!"

"… oh… I-I'm fine too!" Lisa's posture lifted, as sweat jumped out of her head, with her fan covering her mouth. "Let's go, let's go!"

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit, while staring at the woman zooming past her. The girl returned forward and resumed her run.

" _… no, I have witnessed too many antics, to believe I have seen one… she didn't even took a step, once that monster was emerging._ " The girl took the right-turn, proceeding on the wavy hallway. " _I do have to ask questions, if I want to learn the truth… questions regarding her experience with the monster._ "

The girls kept running for some minutes, before Lisa started to pant.

"Uuufffff… I-I can't take… m-more… uuufffff…" The woman slowed down, until her back bended forward and her hands went each on one of her knees.

"No, don't let fatigue… get the best of you…" Mirii panted, as she slowed down, with her left wrist drenching on her sweat-covered forehead. "We are reaching the stairs…"

"Uh…?" Lisa's head rose, watching the stair rail coming from below and stopping right before the hallway.

The girl walked rapidly, passing the woman.

"Groan… uff…" Jerkily, Lisa stands up as her teeth gritted and shy yelps came out from her mouth. "My head… ooooh…" Stumbling, she walked forward.

Mirii stopped in front of the stairs, turning in their direction… only to witness the steps crumbling silently.

"Curses!" Mirii's right foot stomped. "We can't return back and check the elevator, after all that running…" Her arms folded, as her head shook.

Mirii's head pointed at the stair rail.

"… I have an idea." Mirii smiled a bit.

With a jump, the girl landed on the stair rail with her bottom: she began sliding downwards, as her left hand holding on the rail and her right arm was stretching to her right.

"Wait… waaaaiiitt!" Lisa's voice was coming from behind.

"DO AS I DID, LISA!" Mirii's sight was right on the rail.

The girl kept on sliding, as her eyebrows went down. Echoing cries were slowly rising from the bottom: Mirii's ears rose.

" _… are those… **coming from her**?_ " Her head rose too. " _Nngh… how could I let my rage get the best of me, yet again…? I'm not even sure if I can resonate with her, after what I caused… … will I even have a chance, with such equipment? I don't even have my bag…_ "

The girl was passing several, floating floors as each were slowly waving: some doors either flew upwards or were gliding downwards…

" _If this curse is controlled by an individual… that would mean **I'm dealing with someone who holds the control of this entire world**._ " She swallowed silently. " _I'm about to reach the first floor… if I don't have a plan in mind…_ "

Mirii's head tilted to her right, seeing a bottomless space-like realm.

" _NO!_ " Her eyes expanded. " _THE HALL IS NOT PRESENT!_ "

Her head returned in the middle, seeing a wavy floor. She frowned a lot, as her eyes squeezed a bit… she jumped, right before the right-turn while the rail was closer to the floor. She rolled forward, stopping on her right feet and her left knee on a greenish carpet.

" _Phew… I made it…_ " She stands up, as her left hand shook her shirt and dress.

The girl turned behind, watching the stair rail floating in midair. Her head rose, watching more of it.

"Heeeeyyyy!"

Mirii's irises shrunk, as her head twisted right and left, while still keeping it upwards. A weird noise was coming from above… as a shadow covered the girl.

"What the?!" Mirii jumped on her right, as her eyes expanded.

Lisa's right hand was swinging her opened fan, as she glided slowly towards the floor. Mirii's jaw dropped. The woman's feet touched the ground, as her mouth was smiling: her hands grasped her now closed fan, as she sighed loudly.

"It's been a while, since I used my fan for slow landings…" Her eyes closed, as she chuckled with her mouth sealed. "It was sure a nice"

"And why you haven't told me about this, earlier?!" Mirii's right forefinger went in front of Lisa's face, as puffs of smoke came out from her head and her face was frowning a lot. "I would had easily reached the first floor, instead of using the stair rail!"

"Ah ah ah…" A sweat drop appears on Lisa's head, as her facial expression was the same. "I-I remembered when I saw you sliding down…"

Mirii snorted, as her right arm retreated on her right side. She turned behind, as her head shook.

"Reveal the core room, so I can finally exit this nightmarish place!" Her head turned to her left. "I'm sure the room in question must be in this way, though…" She walked in the same direction.

"Can't we reach the room a bit later?" Lisa's mouth downturned, as her teeth gritted slightly. "My legs are burning… and my head isn't"

"I will never wish to sink inside this cursed world!" Mirii returned behind, while frowning a lot. "I have seen doors floating away… what if the floor crumbles and"

"Mirii, curses are almost illusions…" Lisa's eyes flattened. "Not that we should be careless, but I don't think that falling down will be that problematic… perhaps, we might just re-appear on the floor"

"We might? I want certainty, NOT probability!" Mirii's arms opened wide for a moment, before returning on her sides. "… but in such case, I don't need your skills." She turned behind, resuming her walk. "I will use my memory abilities to easily reach the room in question…"

"Miriiiiii…" Lisa bended forward, as her knees bended, her hands fell on one each and sighed loudly. "Groan… … how I wish to take a nice bath…"

Mirii snorted, as her fists clenched. From the floor, several oval-creatures as tall as her, emerged. Mirii's right hand opened her fan.

" _… excellent. I was hoping for another chance…_ " Mirii's right arm moved in front of her chest, as her fan covered in magenta ink.

She dashed forward, as her teeth gritted.

SWISH!

4 monsters exploded, as a large puff of smoke rose in the air…

SWISH!

With a hit from above to below, 2 more exploded in the same way. The remaining beasts melted down into the floor: the girl stepped on her magenta ink, as her right hand closed her fan.

" _… they are not worthy opponents, anymore._ " Mirii's head rose. " _I need a real challenge…_ "

Her eyes pointed at a door, standing in front of a large box made in bricks. She began walking towards it.

" _… although…_ " Her eyebrows went up. " _… using violence isn't my trademark tactic… … if only I knew how to make her stop attacking us and stop keeping this curse…_ "

The girl stopped, turning towards the door. Her left hand went on the door handle…

Clic.

Her left hand pushed the door: the room had dark-purple substances held inside the floor and the walls, as they change in brightness.

"You didn't even… wait for me?!" Lisa panted, as she stopped behind the girl, while frowning.

Her forehead was full of sweat, as she kept panting.

"Uff… wh-what's wrong with you?!"

"I have several tasks to do… staying in this curse is not one of them." Mirii took two steps forward, before stopping. "I'm about to stop the real perpetrator of this whole madness…"

The girl's right forefinger pointed at a Inkling woman-like shadowy creature, standing almost near the wall.

"… **the mother of that kid**." Lisa's mouth opened a bit, as her eyes were looking at the figure. "She was strong enough to create a curse, together with her child… at least, from what I can tell with those images."

"Hmpf!" Mirii's knees bended, as her right hand swung her fan, opening it. "I would resonate with her, if it wasn't for my mistake of defeating her child… … but in such situation, I have no other choice…"

The shadow figure's white eyes were looking at Mirii.

"… I have to fight her." Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Have at you!"

She jumped forward, as her fan filled with magenta ink. The shadow creature screamed, while bending forward and opening the hands: dark-blue ink was dripping from the fingers' tips. Lisa walked near Mirii's right side, as her opened fan went in front of her mouth.

Moans, cries and screams were coming shyly from the walls. The shadow's arms rose, as two ink round-shaped projectiles formed each on one of the opened hands.

FUM!

The projectiles were flying towards the two Inklings: Mirii rolled on her left, stopping with a slide. Lisa's right hand swung her fan, as it hit the projectile in front of her: the round-shaped object flew back, hitting the shadow fully. Dark-blue landed on the monster's feet and nearby. The other projectile hit the floor, exploding into dark-blue ink.

"Distract her!" Mirii's right hand swung her ink-filled fan, as ink flew out of it. "I will cover the floor!"

"Gah…!" Lisa's teeth gritted, as a sweat drop appeared on her head's right side.

The shadow figure jumped towards Lisa, while screeching. The woman swung her fan, pushing the creature back on the floor.

"I can't-AH!" Lisa fell, with her head hitting the floor. "AAAH!" Her eyes squeezed, as her right hand opened.

Her fan flew towards the wall on the right. The creature hissed, as the right arm rose…

SWISH!

Magenta ink fell on the shadowy left tentacle, as the monster jumped away from the woman: the head turned towards the girl.

UIN!

A flash made the creature disappear: Mirii's eyes expanded, as her head turned around…

PAF!

"NNNNGGHH!" The girl flew forward, falling on the floor with her stomach. "OW!"

Her right hand opened, as her fan flew near the wall.

"Ugh… uff…" Mirii's eyes were squeezed, as her teeth were gritting.

Her hands were pushing her arms…

PAF!

"YAAAHHAA!" She rolled, slamming against the wall with her back.

The shadow figure's arms rose, as dark-blue projec-

"AAAH!" Lisa grabbed the monster with her limbs, while frowning a lot.

Both were moving violently, as kicks were flying in midair. Jerkily, Mirii lifted her posture near the wall: slight bruises were found on her face and right tentacle. Her eyelids were lowered to the middle, as she kept panting in silence.

The shadow dived on the floor, pulling the woman along: both began rolling and exchanging punches and kicks. Slowly, the girl's head turned to her left.

" _... I must…_ " She began crawling, as her arms trembled slightly. " _… I need that fan… I_ "

"NOOO!"

Mirii's head twisted back to the right: her eyes expanded, watching the shadow figure standing on the feet while Lisa was lying on the floor, with her back down. The shadow arms were stretching upwards, as dark-blue ink projectiles formed… Lisa's right arm went in front of her eyes.

The girl stands up, while stumbling a bit, as she dashes towards the monster.

SCHA-CHING!

Mirii's mouth opened, as her irises shrunk. Her feet were standing still, her hands were open. Lisa's right arm slowly lowered… as her eyes caught the shadow figure keeping the mouth open. The lizard-like monster was standing in front of the girl, while bending forward, as the right hand was almost touching the floor.

The creature began yelping loudly, as each part began puffing rapidly…

BOOOM!

Dark-blue ink flew everywhere, disappearing as soon as it touched any surface.

"… you sure know… how to disappoint me…" A deep voice came from the creature's mouth. "… I thought you would weakened… such puny meat…"

Lisa's face went paler: she rose her posture, turning towards the lizard-like creature.

"How sad… making me do all the work… …" He rose his posture, as he turned behind. "… but the wait is finally over…"

Lisa's irises shrunk.

"… wait for me… I will come to get you…" The creature took two steps forward. "I'm the only one… who will get you down… for good…"

Mirii was slowly walking backwards, as sweat covered her face.

" _I-I can do this…_ " She swallowed silently. " _I-I can take him down, before_ "

Her left hand touched a slimy substance: Mirii gasped, as she turned behind. The walls were forming a slime material… gradually melting into a pile of dark-blue ink. Ink drops were coming from the ceiling and her feet were slowly sinking through the floor.

Mirii lowered her head, as she yelled loudly.

SPRUMF!

The girl fell through the floor, watching the space-like realm below her.


	399. The nightmare strikes back - Prologue

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _... did I... failed? Am I... done?_

 _... I feel nothing... is this the end?_

 _... uhm... nnoooo... I-I can't end... like this..._

 _I-I have to save the city..._

 _Hunley is counting on me..._

 _My dear brother... he will never accept this..._

 _But what I can do...? Is there anything I could use, in such predicament...?_

 _... ah! Wh-what's this... warming feeling? It's coming from my eyes..._

 _..._

" _... uh... the warming feeling... ..._ "

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit, before opening slightly.

" _... what... what happened before...?_ "

Her sight was blurry: her eyes blinked, while the sight improved gradually. Jak was looking back at her, as his eyebrows were up and his mouth downturned.

"Mirii...?" His hands went each on one of her arms. "Can you hear me?"

"... you..." She moaned faintly. "... where am I...?"

"You are inside the building, Mirii..." Jak smiled, as he nodded. "I thought we wouldn't see you, after the... particular event that happened."

"Particular...?" Mirii's posture lifted.

Her hands went on a white, soft surface, as they sank a bit.

"Yo-you don't remember?" Jak's eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on his head's right side. "You went right through a wall... it was covered in orange ink, as I recall."

Mirii's mouth opened a bit, for at least 3 seconds.

" _... I went through a wall...? ... ... the curse._ " Her mouth sealed. " _I escaped that curse, somehow... or was it self-destructing?_ " Her irises went to her right. " _I can't remember that..._ "

"Are you trying to remember, if I might ask...?" Jak's head tilted to his right, as his hands retreated away from the girl's arms.

"Correct." Mirii's head rose. "And I succeeded: I remember trying to escape, while you were pulling me…"

"Y-yeah!" Jak blushes a bit, as his right forefinger slid back and forth on his right cheek. "I-I couldn't believe how strong you were pulled inside… we all slammed in the wall, at the end!" He chuckled.

Mirii chuckled for less than a second, as her mouth kept her smile.

"Although, I can't exactly remember what happened afterwards…" Mirii's head turned on her left. "… perhaps, I might have done something against the Painter Converter."

"I believe in that too." Jak nodded. "Once I finish my lunch with Tiss and Bert, we will immediately start examining the rooms."

"Lunch?" Mirii's head turned forward, as her mouth opened a bit. "What time is it?"

"It must be around 12:30 PM…ah, right!" His right hand went inside his pants' right pocket, pulling out a smartphone. "Here is your smartphone, Mirii. I made some slight adjustments, since it hit the ground."

Mirii's mouth opened even more. Her hands picked the smartphone, carrying it in front of her face. Her head lowered, as her right hand twisted the device around.

" _No signs of damage… …_ " Her right forefinger went on the smartphone's button on the side. " _… m-my smartphone works!_ " Her opened mouth smiled, as her eyebrows went up. " _Now I'm truly back as myself…!_ "

Her head rose back.

"Thank you for returning my smartphone." Her eyes closed. "How can I ever repay your immense kindness?"

Jak blushes, as he chuckled a bit.

"Just report no one is in here, Mirii… that's already enough." His right hand went behind his neck.

" _… now that I think about it..._ " Mirii's eyes opened. "I will surely do, as you asked… once you will prove that you are really helping those innocents."

"Huh?" Jak's mouth opened a bit.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not fully skeptical of your motivation… but I'm not known for believing stories." Her arms folded. "I can only trust visible elements who show the truth."

"Ah." Jak's irises went to his left. "… I thought you would trust us…" His eyebrows went up and his mouth downturned.

"Only to a certain extent. I can't let crooks bribe me with nice words… I hope you can understand." Mirii sighed.

"Uhm… the only thing I could give, at this point, is a copy of my journals." His head nodded. "Would that be enough?"

"… we will see." She pushed herself towards the right side, as her feet hang out from the bed. "Once I have a copy of those and I examined through them carefully… I will go."

"Already?" Jak's mouth opened a bit, watching the girl sitting on the right edge. "You don't want to eat a burger?"

"I can reach the Headquarters in time, if the whole process will not take too much of my time…" Her head lowered, seeing her shoes below her feet. "I will eat lunch there, after I sent my report on the current case."

Mirii bended forward, as her arms stretched towards her footwear and her hands grabbed the right one. Jak's mouth flattened, with a slight downturned shape, as his posture lifted and his irises were pointed at the girl's hands tying her right shoelaces.

"… are you sure? Do you want to eat something along the way?" His arms folded. "I have a bag of chips inside"

"No thanks." Mirii's hands were now on her left shoe, as they tied its shoelaces and her eyebrows were down. "I have enough energy to sustain my hunger, before I reach the canteen."

"… I don't understand…" Jak walked towards the girl.

Her head rose, as her mouth opened a bit and her sight saw the man bending on his right knee. His hands took the girl's right tentacle, watching bruises and faintly noticeable holes in the middle.

"… how come your tentacle has those bruises?" His head pointed towards Mirii's face. "Even your face… did you fought someone inside the wall?"

Mirii's lips pressed tightly against each other, as her nose inhaled silently. Her irises landed on her right tentacle.

"I can't remember, unfortunately… although, I don't feel any pain." Her head returned to the middle. "Thus, I just need a quick shower and some time to relax."

Jak's eyes squeezed a bit, as his head lowered to his left side and his hands left the tentacle free.

"I… I have never seen anything like this…"

"Hmm?" Mirii bended forward, as her hands returned on the left shoelaces.

"The fact I saw that living image through your phone… the event where you were pulled inside the wall… this whole situation in general." His head shook. "No, that can't be anything normal or ordinary."

" _What he's trying to say…?_ " Her posture lifted, as her legs stretched upwards.

"… Mirii." Jak inhaled loudly, as he stands up. "I want you to be completely honest…"

Mirii turned towards the man, as her arms folded.

"Are you related to this building? Are you… an ordinary Squid?" His hands clasped together.

"Ordinary? Hmpf…" Her head rose. "… obviously not."

Jak's eyes expanded.

"I'm not an ordinary Squid… I'm a pefect Squid." Her eyes closed. "I'm perfection incarnate."

…

"Now." Mirii's eyes opened. "Where are those journal pieces?"


	400. The nightmare strikes back - Chapter 1

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _… I should reach the Headquarter in about 10 minutes…_ "

Mirii's hands went on her knees, as her fists clenched a bit. Her head was down and her eyes were closed.

" _I haven't found much of Project Neo, aside from one of the many labs they hold…_ " Her neck stretched upwards, landing on the seat's backrest. " _… at least I saved all those innocent Inklings, thanks to Lisa._ "

Her irises turned to her right, briefly watching the sidewalk and the road: the sidewalk's right side had a wall stretching all the way. A metro's upper side was seen zooming to the left, while being behind the wall. Tall buildings were seen in the distance.

" _Now that I think about it… that Inkling woman was wearing a white coat in most of her images._ " Her eyes squeezed a bit, as her head turned to her right.

A music was faintly heard from the left.

" _And she is a Demon Squid who put a curse in that building… …_ _ **why would a Demon Squid work for Project Neo**_ _?_ "

Her eyebrows went a bit down. She shivered, twisting her head ahead.

" _That question is… very interesting, actually._ " A sweat formed on her head's right side. " _But I'm not sure if I will find an answer… unless I can return inside that curse and truly analyze it, instead of running against time. Speaking of Lisa…_ "

Her hands landed on her bag, sitting on the floor.

" _…_ _I wonder if I will find her again, inside the Shrine. I have destroyed the curse for the good of the building, yes… but what she meant to say by "I'm going into trouble"? Wh-what about that monster who saved us from the curse's creator…?_ "

 _Returning back home?_

Mirii gasped, as she turned to her left: an Inkling boy was moving his head back and forth, while his eyes were closed and large headphones were each covering one of his ears.

 _It's me, Lisa… don't be scared now._

" _Wh-where is she talking?! In my mind?!_ " Her head rose, seeing the clean, yellowish ceiling with bolts sticking out, colored in the same way.

 _I'm actually above this vehicle… finally sitting on my favorite pillow!_

" _What sorcery I'm witnessing?!_ " Her eyes blinked. " _I can hear her… but I can't say anything_ "

 _You can talk to me, dear friend… I'm using an item that turns mortals into Shrine people, so we can talk together through Telepathy. I have to return it though, before they find out it went stolen by me._

" _…_ _wait, WHAT?!_ " Mirii's eyes expanded. " _I AM A SHRINE PERSON, NOW?!_ "

 _Yes… what's the matter? You don't like being better than the average Squid?_

Mirii's hands went on the top of her head, as her irises shrunk and sweat formed on her forehead.

" _Oooww, ouch… m-my head is burning!_ " Her eyes squeezed and her teeth gritted. " _As if I bashed my head against the wall, 100 times!_ "

 _You will get used to it… I still suggest to not make silly faces in front of the other mortals._

Mirii's head turned to her left, as her eyes opened wide: the Inkling boy sunk his neck on the backrest, as he began humming the same notes coming from his headphones.

" _Nnnggghh! Wh-why she decided to call me in a moment like this?!_ " Her head returned forward, lowering slightly. " _Lisa, make this madness stop! I can't concentrate_ "

 _No, I need you to listen. Once you reach home, you have to come in the Shrine and start the search immediately. Master Hun will get himself into trouble, if we are too late._

" _Nnnnnhhh…_ " Her eyebrows went up, as her face went paler. " _Wh-why are you saying that?! I-I don't see how he will ever get into trouble… actually, I haven't heard the reasons behind your help!_ "

 _I'm helping you, so I can show the Shrine how worthy you are for venturing outside the Shrine. We need to get there, if we want to help the Master._

" _…_ _did the Shrine asked you to help me in my fight against the curse?_ " Mirii's arms folded, as her head rose.

 _No… I'm the one who's organizing everything. I have seen bits of the future through my personal pond, which is a creation of mine… creation who hasn't received any praises, nor any chances to prove itself in front of the others. But thanks to your help, not only I would prove that my pond could locate an unknown curse… my pond can truly see in the future, if you manage to understand its few hints._

" _So, that's why she was inside the building… still, I have to hear-AH!_ " Mirii's mouth flattened, as her tentacles went zigzag. " _Curses! I-I forgot…_ "

 _Eh eh, that's ok. I believe you wanted to know why I would get into trouble if something happens to you… the answer is simple:_ _ **without you, Master Hun will never get out alive**_ _!_

…

Mirii moaned faintly, as her head was stumbling a bit.

 _Ehm… don't panic, please… w-we still have enough time for pulling him out of trouble! During your journey inside the curse, I let you use the fan which is a vital weapon for the next area we are about to face… that already saved enough time for us! So_

" _Lisa, I can't reach the Shrine immediately…_ " Her eyes went a bit watery, as her mouth downturned. She grimaces for an instant. " _I have to report everything to a chief, then eat lunch… without food, I will never regain all my energy_ "

 _The Shrine can offer you lunch, I can guarantee you that. Please, Mirii… we can't waste_

" _Ow, I can't take it anymore…_ " Mirii's eyes squeezed, as her hands went on her head. " _M-make it stop, please! I… I promise to come! I-I swear! I will prepare the requirements and reach the Shrine…_ "

 _…_ _I thought your mind was tougher than that… alright, I will leave you alone for a while. Don't be late._

Mirii's mouth opened wide.

" _Ah… aaaah…_ " Mirii's head rested on the backrest, as she smiled a bit. " _Finally I got rid of that weight crushing my mind… how I wish I could massage it._ " Her eyes closed. " _Or perhaps eating Orange candies… hhmmm, yeah…_ "

Her eyes opened wide.

" _Wh-what I'm doing?! Where is my composure?!_ " Her face frowned. " _Curse that wretched woman! I will make her pay for the unnecessary suffering! I will stop her attempt to dictate my decisions! … decisions…_ " Her irises went to her right. " _… of course I would spawn such a brilliant idea._ "

Her mouth smiled.

" _I just need to refine it… my splendid plan to get closer to perfection even more!_ " She nodded slowly.


	401. The nightmare strikes back - Chapter 2

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Tonna raises from her office chair, as her hands pushes her laptop's screen down. Her eyebrows were up, as her mouth downturned.

" _Groan… the amount of work is really splatting me, today. This could be a chance to test out my little theory…_ "

The woman walks around her desk, then proceeding forward, while smiling a bit and whistling.

" _Aaah, yes…! I will pretend to be ill and snatch an entire day of relax!_ " Her eyes closed. " _My forehead feels hot… rigging that thermometer is going to be_ "

Knock knock.

Tonna stopped, as her eyes expanded.

" _No. N-no!_ " Her face went paler, as she began walking forward. " _Not now!_ "

Her right hand went on the door handle… pushing it down and pulling the whole door. Her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"… you…"

Mirii's eyebrows went a bit down, as her shoulders were wrapped with the bag straps. Slowly, Tonna turned to her left.

"I will make it brief." The girl took four steps forward, pushing the door back and closing it, while pointing her head towards the woman. "I'm here to"

BONK!

Mirii's eyes expanded: Tonna's forehead was standing on the wall…

"… hurry up, please…" Her eyes closed.

"Are you insane?!" Mirii rushed in front of the woman's left side, as her hands pushed Tonna away from the wall. "If you are injured, those Agents will accuse me!" She snorted. "And I can't deal with"

"Buuuaaaah!" Tonna's head rose, as a stream of tears came from her closed eyes. "Wh-why I can't have a day where you are not pulling me into another, longbass bureaucracy work?! As if I hadn't enough of those already!"

The woman sobbed, sniffing loudly.

" _... I must get out of this room, before I will start scolding her for many hours!_ " Some veins popped out on Mirii's forehead, as her arms folded. "I'm here to report a negative case."

"D-darn it, Mirii!" Tonna's watery eyes opened, as her face frowned and her arms opened wide. "I have lunch to eat! I can't compile your stupid re-HUH?!" Her eyes expanded. "Wait… did you just said… negative case?" She bended forward.

"Yes." Mirii sighed, as her head lowered and shook, while her eyes closed. "I have found nothing of interest…"

"… really?" Tonna's mouth opened. "R-really?!" Her mouth smiled.

"No." The girl's head rose back.

…

"Of course I have found Agents working inside the building… but they are not our enemies." She nodded. "Those Agents are using a Project Neo lab for freeing innocent Inklings from their wall prison." Her head turned to her right. "Although, I haven't found the reason why those Inklings were found as paintings, in the first place… it would be interesting to"

"Inklings trapped within walls?!" Tonna's right fist went in front of her mouth. "How did that happened, exactly?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have any decisive evidence for learning the story behind such event…" Mirii's eyes closed. "But we could speculate that those were all Project Neo cavies, who were testing the prototype of the same machine who could turn Inklings into living paintings…"

"… Ursula…" Tonna's eyes blinked. "… d-did you find Ursula?!"

"I have seen only one room, Tonna." Mirii's head rose, as her eyes opened. "Also, those Inklings appeared in a deformed form too… I wouldn't even recognize my dear brother, if he was depicted in such abstract way."

Tonna's mouth sealed, still staring back at the girl for at least 10 seconds… then, her face frowned.

"Could you tell me where this building is? And why we have to lie about the building?"

"I was told that the Headquarters kept hiding reports of missing Squids… the same ones who are recognized on those walls." Mirii's right hand went on her right tentacle, caressing it.

"How come you claimed to never been able to recognize those deformed Inklings, then?" Tonna's left hand pushed her bangs upwards, while her eyes squeezed a bit.

"… well, perhaps I could if I look carefully… but those Agents possess the missing reports." Some sweat formed on Mirii's head. "Sooo… th-they have certain tools for detecting similarities?" She smiled a bit, as her eyebrows went up.

"… could be…" Tonna's right hand went on her face's lower side. "I'm not sure myself, but I can't deny how we keep improving our technology in such short time…"

Mirii sighed silently, as her eyes closed.

"In other words, those Agents are operating inside the building, without the Headquarters' permission… adding also their decision of censuring anything related to it, you can see why they asked me to create a fake alibi, so they would continue their attempt to save those innocents, without being interrupted by the Headquarters."

The girl took a quick breath, before opening her eyes.

"… hmm.." Tonna's eyes closed. "… I don't know..."

"Hmm?" Mirii's head turned to her right, as her irises were pointed at the woman.

Tonna's head shook.

"I know that the Headquarters aren't that trustworthy, since they cooperate with Project Neo establishments in secret... at the same time, I can't really trust the words said by mere strangers." Her eyes closed, as her arms folded.

"… I see what are you trying to say…" Mirii's head rose. "I came to the same conclusion, earlier, before I would get my hands on decisive evidence."

"You have?" Tonna's eyes opened.

Mirii's shoulders took off her bag straps, as each of her hands went on the respective bag's side. Her right hand went on the zipper.

"One of the Agents handed me their journal." Her irises were looking down, as her hands were operating on the bag. "I haven't read all of them, I have to admit. However, one of those journal pieces contains an information which proves their innocence."

Tonna's head lowered, pointing at the girl bending on her knees and picking up a paper. Mirii rose her knees, as her right arm stretched forward: the woman's right hand picked the paper, carrying it in front of her face.

" _Journal n. 1975: I was about to test the newly found Ink mechanism, when I received a call from M.W. I wasn't really in the mood of hearing news from him, but I couldn't ignore the possibility that something wrong was pending in our case." Tonna's eyes squeezed a bit. "I answered the call, greeting him and listening to whatever he had to say. Apparently, **the HQ has added me in a list, secured in a fold case known as 0145329.**_ "

Tonna's eyes expanded, as her mouth flattened.

" _He was whispering at me, actually. Something I would never expect from him. I tried to know more about this case, but he kept saying to not ask him about this anymore and nor even mentioning this number code to anyone in the HQ. I knew that our operations already put our roles into jeopardy... but sheesh! I gave up and closed the call. I was thinking about it for a while, until I focused back on the Ink mechanism. Aside from this, there aren't any news to report. Jak._ "

The woman's mouth opened.

"It can't be…!" Her hand lowered the paper, as her eyes pointed at Mirii. "This code number was supposed to be known by very few Squids!"

"So, I was right..." Mirii's head rose. "Once I saw such detail, I asked Jak for more information about it… he couldn't answer me."

"I'm kind of involved as a Supportive chief." Tonna's right hand waved the paper. "Basically, this case is related to Project Neo… more specifically, **it's a list of people who could potentially meddle in said project**."

"And now you are reporting such thing to us?!" Mirii's head lowered, while frowning and stretching her arms downwards, along her sides.

"I-I recently learned that it was Project Neo-based!" Tonna's hands went back in forth, in front of the girl. "I wanted to announce it, once the entire Inkinators squad would be present… and with some papers related to it as well." Her head shook. "I found out that taking those from the case, would break some vital rules set only for the chiefs."

"I see…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"Do you have a photo of Jak?" Tonna turned behind, walking towards the desk. "I decided to learn most of those mugshots, so I would find potential friends… or crooks." Her right hand put the paper on the desk.

"I forced him to take a photo with my smartphone, since I didn't fully believing those mere journal entries alone." Mirii bended down. "One moment."

Tonna sighed, as she walked towards the girl with her arms semi-folded and with each of her hand grasping the closest elbow.

"No way I will return to office, now…" Her head lowered. "Groan… if I had hints of fever, earlier on, now I must have a full one."

"After this brief discussion, I will go to the Shrine." Mirii's right thumb was pushing her smartphone's screen, as her eyes and head were pointed at it.

"Why?!" Tonna's eyes expanded.

"The building was cursed by a Demon Squid." Her head rose back, as her right hand twisted.

Her smartphone was showing Jak, smiling widely and with his hands behind his back. The device was pointed at the woman, as she bended forward.

"… yes, I saw him!" Her mouth opened wide. "So, they are really saving those innocents, since the case wasn't reporting situations of illegal profit."

"This curse was preventing them from using the antidote on the turned Inklings." Mirii's right arm retreated, as her head rose. "I have successfully repealed the curse… now those missing citizens can be finally saved."

"But why going to the Shrine…?" Tonna frowned a bit.

"The same Shrine Squid who helped me, said that Hunley needs me in the future… thus, I'm going to save him." Mirii nodded.

"… ugh… I really have to stay on the bed." Tonna's left hand went on her forehead. "Just don't stay away from the Headquarters too long, ok?

"I will return as quickly as possible." Mirii's right forefinger pointed towards the ceiling. "Tonna, can I eat lunch outside the Headquarters? I will eat it inside the"

"Sure, sure, no one is going to bat an eye on that." Tonna walked past the girl. "Enough talking for now, Mirii."

"… alright." Mirii turned behind. " _… Hunley… I'm coming._ " She began walking in the same direction.


	402. The nightmare strikes back - Chapter 3

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _… perhaps, I shouldn't be too late. If it's true I can eat lunch inside the Shrine, then I should expect someone to wait for my arrival… could it be Lisa only? She hasn't told me a specific time to reach the Shrine… right? Ugh… I was barely paying attention, during that discussion. I still have some signs of headaches, here and there._

The door opened, as the girl walked out of the bathroom: her feet were wearing light-brown wool slippers and her right hand was holding a white towel, while standing on the top of her right side. The towel was covering her torso. Her tentacles were waving back and forth, as Mirii stopped in front of her closet.

" _… how I wish I could surf in the Inknet and watch some intellectual videos…_ " Her left hand went on the closet, as her eyebrows "smiled" a bit and her mouth stretched to her right side. " _I could see if SpaceSquids has uploaded any new videos, yet… … ah, right._ "

Her left hand pulled the left closet's door first, then went on the right handle, pulling it gently. The girl took two steps forward, now standing in between the two opened doors. Her right hand pulled the towel, hanging it on a small closet door hook, positioned on the right door's internal side.

 _Have I thought about that idea, yet? … no, I think I wasn't. So much happened before, the only thing I remember is me getting worried about Hunley… and thinking back to that curse I have repealed. I might as well start designing the idea… obviously subscribing to the website is no problem, since I don't have to spend a single coin for it._

 _Uhm… I still don't have a professional microphone and camera. I could start recording my episodes through my smartphone… … no, I can't afford to rely on such limitative tools! I have the image of a professional! If I show myself as a casual Squid, no one would believe my teachings! I definitively need to buy better equipment… also a pair of fake glasses._

 _Those are perfect for sending my audience, an impression of cleverness. … perhaps I will take them off, once I earn enough fame._

Mirii walked away from the closet, while wearing a short-sleeved black dress with slim black pants coming from it, a long-sleeved black shirt with the sleeves colored in blue: a small mountain logo was on her chest's left side.

" _No, then the viewers might become suspicious on my appearance…_ " Her head lowered, as she passed her bed on the right. " _… maybe I just need to wear the right outfit._ "

The girl stopped and turned to her right side: her hands picked a slim, long-sleeved jacket painted in dark-green.

" _An intelligent clothing choice…_ " Her eyes closed, as her arms went each inside one of the jacket's sleeves. " _… I should investigate the Inknet, once I return._ "

Opening her eyes, Mirii walked towards her desk: her eyes were pointed at a paper laying on her closed laptop. Stopping in front of it, her hands picked it up.

" _Using the bag might be unnecessary… what kind of item I would collect outside the Shrine, anyway?_ " She turned behind, bending her knees down. " _It's not like I have to retrieve an ancient treasure… well, not completely true at least._ "

Her hands put the paper in front of her feet, as her posture lifted.

" _I have the plan in my mind… all I have to do, now, is to jump inside this drawing._ " She nodded. " _I'll make this quick, too… if Hunley is really looking for my help._ "

Mirii turned into a Squid, jumping inside the paper. Quickly, the girl swam throughout a paper-like world, until she jumps out of it, landing on a magenta cushion. The girl resumed her humanoid form, as

"Mirii!"

Kelly's arms wrapped around Mirii, as she lifts her while bending backwards.

"Thank you, thank you for what you did!" Her eyes closed.

"Put me down, you fool!" Mirii frowned a lot, as veins popped out from her forehead, while her arms rose and her fists clenched.

Sweat jumped out from Kelly's head.

"… uuffff…" Her eyebrows went up. "W-wow, you are heavier than I thought…!" Her arms put the girl down on her feet.

"How dare you picking me up like an useless bag of rocks?!" Mirii's teeth gritted, as her arms stretched downwards. "… and obviously I'm much taller and developed than you, hence the reason why I'm heavier than you!"

Mirii snorted, as her arms folded. Kelly's eyelids lowered to the middle, as her mouth formed a ^.

"… I wasn't saying that…" Kelly's eyes closed, as she smiled and shrugged. "… but hey, if I shrink you to doll size, that would"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Even more veins popped out from Mirii's forehead, as she bended forward.

Kelly chuckled.

"I was kidding!" Her hands went down on the middle. "I would never do that to my friends…"

Kelly began hopping in place, as her arms waved and moved around.

"… especiaaaallllyyy thoooose who destroooooyyyyed a cuuuuurrrrrssse!"

"Uh?" Mirii's posture lifted, as her mouth opened a bit and her arms returned on her sides.

"You did such a great job, back there!" Kelly stopped, as her right forefinger pointed at Mirii's face. "I wouldn't thought you had enough courage to face one down and even repeal it!"

Kelly's arms hugged herself, as her mouth formed a line of ^, her eyes flattened and her face went blue.

"I-I could never try it… not after all those bad stories I keep hearing from them…" She shivered.

" _… Lisa has told the Shrine about this already._ " Mirii's head rose. " _Has she mentioned, earlier, that defeating a curse was this appreciated by the Shrine Squids? … wait, am I still a Shrine Squid?!_ " Her eyes expanded. " _I haven't asked her, if she returned me to_ "

…

"… eh?" Kelly's eyes opened a bit, with her irises shrunk and her opened mouth stretching towards her right cheek.

Mirii's face went paler, as several sweat drops formed behind her head.

" _… ngh…_ " She swallowed silently. " _… nnnggghh…!_ "

"Eh?" Kelly immediately went in front of Mirii, keeping her face expression.

Several sweat jumped out from her head, as her hands went in front of her chest with the palms pointing at Kelly.

"Wh-what are you l-looking at?!"

"You… were a Shrine Squid?" Kelly's right hand rose, with her forefinger pointing at Mirii.

"Wh-what?!" More sweat jumped out from Mirii's head. "I-I don't know wh-what are you t-talking about…!"

Mirii sighed.

" _Aggrrr, mmnnnrrrrgghhhh, aaaahh… ah, what a beautiful day it is! It's so beautiful that-shrine-I-I could take a nice walk around-person-AND READ SOME BOOKS!_ " Her eyes squeezed.

Kelly's eyes formed each a vertical oval, as a line appeared at their top.

"… you are bad at keeping thoughts, Mirii."

Mirii groaned, as she grinned widely.

"Did Lisa turned you into a Shrine Squid?" Kelly's mouth formed a ^.

Mirii's mouth waved, as her eyebrows went up.

"Nnnggh… n-next time, I will carry a helmet who prevents anyone to read my mind!" Her hands picked each one of her tentacle. "I can't let my private thoughts being exposed"

"Mirii, that's terrible!" Kelly frowned. "No one is allowed to turn mortals into Shrine Squids, unless they receive a clear permission!"

"Don't you dare pinpoint that accusation on me!" Mirii's fingers went on her chest. "Lisa turned me into a Shrine Squid, so she would communicate with me through Telepathy!"

"… I can hear your mind saying the truth." Kelly's head lowered a bit, as her right cheek rose. "I'm just mad that my cousin dragged you into this!"

"Your cousin?" Mirii's mouth opened.

"I will talk to her about this, don't worry…" Kelly turned towards the shoji, staring at it. "I knew her ambitions were never any good… but she's really crossing the line, here! If we don't stop her, she might cause trouble to us all!"

Her head turned to her left.

"Let's go now, Mirii! They are all waiting for us…"

" _Huh? Who could possibly wait for us? Isn't this an ordinary Shrine lunch?_ " Mirii's head rose. " _… unless…_ "

"You will have your answers, I promise." Kelly went in front of the shoji. "Just don't think too much, ok?"

"… my growing headache will prevent me from exposing the theft and other related thoughts." Mirii nodded. " _… will it?_ "


	403. The nightmare strikes back - Chapter 4

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Heeeerrre we aaaarrrree!" Kelly spun clockwise, with her arms stretching diagonally downwards and pressing the ground with only her right toes. "Tee hee hee!" She stops in front of the shoji.

Two Inkling men wearing a Samurai outfit went each on one of the shoji's sides, pulling them away from the center. Mirii's mouth opened wide, as her eyes were immediately seeing a small, long table where each Inkling and other humanoid creatures were all standing on their knees.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Mirii's eyes went on each person, watching them smiling back at her. Kelly's eyes were closed, as she was clapping and keeping her smiling mouth open.

"Come in here, Mirii!"

Mirii's head rose a bit, seeing Lisa standing up: she was located almost at the end of the table, on the right side. Her right forefinger pointed on the seat to her right.

" _… they even let me sit on the head seat…_ " She smiled. " _I always knew that my work was greatly appreciated…_ " She began walking, with her eyes closed for some seconds. " _It was a matter of time, before my feats would be truly recognized._ "

 _Great job, Mirii!_

 _Mirii!_

 _I didn't expected that!_

 _You are a better Squid than I thought!_

Several voices kept coming in the air. Mirii's smile grew a bit more, as her eyes were seeing Lisa staring back at her, also smiling.

"Eh eh, you are overwhelmed by joy, aren't you?" Lisa's eyelids lowered to the middle.

"I'm surprised by this whole event…" Mirii passed the woman, turning to her left.

Slowly, Mirii lowered on her knees, landing on a small cushion-like surface decorate in a floral pattern. Her hands went on her knees, as her head turned to her left.

"When you said to come in the Shrine for lunch, I reported your choice to the owner in person!" Lisa smiled, as her eyes closed. "As I suspected, he organized the lunch event in no time!"

Mirii's head rose.

"And why he"

"In quality of High Senior Members of the Shrine Council!"

Silence came in. Mirii's head turned to her right, seeing Emi and Eri standing up in front of the table. Both were frowning a bit, while staring at a painting depicting the Shrine. Noises rise, as the girl turned her head left and right, seeing everyone else standing up on their feet. Quickly, the girl does the same, as she stared back at the two twins.

"We are honored to start this ceremony." They took some steps backwards. "We are ready to be part of this historic testimony."

Their eyes closed. Soon, their arms opened wide.

"Today, the Shrine welcomes a girl, whose mind grew in the sweeter seas…" Their eyes reopened, without their irises. "… her heart managed to listen the faraway pleas."

Mirii's mouth opened. The two twins spun each in a different direction, before stopping. They waved their arms and took sidesteps away from each other, before returning in their previous positions.

"She dared to face injustice… make no mistake: it wasn't a mere roll of the dice." Their hands clasped. "She did it twice… and now we are celebrating her feats, with our prize."

Their arms rotated, before stretching laterally in the opposite direction and away from each other.

"This is the 5th time, the Shrine hosts a mortal who bested a curse… as a sign of our gratitude, we shall give her our sacred food." They bowed. "Rice and bread is all we will eat… let's now begin our lunch, by taking our seat." They rose back, as they both smiled and their irises returned.

Clap, clap, clap, clap!

 _Nice!_

 _Thank you, Shrine Sisters!_

 _I'm so excited for lunch!_

Everyone began sitting back on their knees, as voices began raising in the air.

" _… if I never saw them before, I would say that those twins are fully coordinated even outside their ceremony._ " Mirii's head rose, as an image of herself seeing another Mirii appeared. " _Having a twin who follows perfection as much as I do… I wouldn't mind that at all!_ " Her eyes closed, while smiling. " _Especially if my twin follows my perfection guidelines…_ "

"So, what do you think?" Lisa's voice came from Mirii's left side. "Pretty cute for a starting ceremony, hmm?"

Mirii's head turned to her left.

"Lisa, how come you haven't told me about this...?"

"I didn't saw the need…" Lisa shrugged. "If you remained inside your home, then I would had told you about the prizing event once you had finished your lunch."

"I couldn't warn my friends in time, since I had to rush back in my room and prepare myself!" Mirii frowned, as her shoulders rose. "As you know, I'm not here for"

"Hey, hey… relax." Lisa's hands kept moving back in front, while her palms were pointing at the girl. "This lunch is the shortest of all ceremonies, because of the unique meal we will eat."

"Rice and bread…" Mirii's head rose. "… I remember it was one of the Splatfest held in our city."

"Bread is not considered an official food in our Shrine… although, it has been allowed its use several years ago, for the more ordinary lunches and dinners." Lisa's eyes closed, as a sweat drop appears on her head's right side. "This is the only event where Bread is used…"

"How come?" Mirii's arms folded.

"Groan… here we go again with the headache…" Lisa's eyes opened to the middle, while frowning a bit and turning her irises to her right. "Rice and Bread represent respectively the Shrine and the sweeter waters, even though our ancestors do call them sweeter sea…"

Her eyes closed.

"By eating them both, we symbolize our alliance with the mortal who survived a curse… as you just heard, you are the 5th Squid who managed to defeat one." The woman's head nodded. "That's definitively not something easy to do, not even when you have a pro as an ally."

"Besides, if I never knew anything about the Shrine… you wouldn't even let me enter inside the curse." Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "I assume you don't let mortals interact with curses…"

"… that's not always true." Lisa returned forward, as her posture lifted.

"Hmm?" Mirii bended a bit forward.

"Have you forgotten? A mortal who wields the fan and knows its use, is always the best combination. Not just the fan, though…" Lisa's head turned to her right, while smiling. "That's because mortals are not filled with pure energy… thus they are not distorted by the curse's negative influence."

"As if I lift a weight… while you lift the same one, except you are underwater." Mirii's right hand caressed her right tentacle.

"… hmm! You are on the right track." Lisa nodded. "Even the best pro couldn't compete against the strength of a mortal… however, because they don't have pure energy, they are easily manipulated by the curse's attacks. Not to mention, their lack of pure energy is the reason why we don't trust them as easily…"

" _… I knew my opportunity of facing off this curse wasn't there by just merits alone. Although…_ " The girl snorted. " _Inside those curses, I prefer being more balanced than that. Even though I usually attack from a distance, it doesn't mean I would ignore my overall defenses…_ "

"Eh eh, I can't hide my huge hunger and my sacrifice for eating less than usual..." Lisa's hands clasped, as her smile grew. "… but at the end, it will be so worth it!" She grins, while closing her eyes and whispering. "Eh eh eh…! I will finally receive the respect I always wanted…! I will finally be more famous…!"

Lisa kept chuckling, as her hands covered her mouth. Mirii frowned slightly.

" _… no matter her tricks… I will get that fan as a reliable weapon for my wide arsenal._ " Her head rose. " _I will make sure her own ego is going to be her own downfall…_ "


	404. The nightmare strikes back - Chapter 5

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Mirii's hands put the chopsticks on the plate: the plate had crumbs of bread and three rice on it. Her eyes closed, as her eyebrows went a bit down and her mouth flattened slightly.

" _I was expecting a better quality than this._ " She sighed. " _At least I don't feel any stomach ache for_ "

"Eh eh, I see you aren't satisfied with your meal…" Lisa's hands clasped, as she grinned a bit.

"Bah!" The girl's eyes opened, as her irises pointed at the woman. "It wasn't the worst food, but I could make a list of all possible improvements they can add in their recipes."

"Oh, but this food isn't anything like the sweeter water ones…!" Lisa bended towards Mirii, as her right arm stretching a bit in the same direction, her smiling mouth closed and her right forefinger lifted.

"Hmm?" Mirii frowned a bit, as her head rose.

"This food's true taste comes when you are a Shrine person!" Lisa nodded. "Or when you, as a mortal, have faith in it."

"And why such rule?" Mirii's arms folded.

"It's more about having a bond between you and the Shrine…" The woman's right hand went in front of her mouth, as her eyes opened to the middle. "The stronger is the bond, the better you can enjoy this place! Without the Shrine, I would feel so lost…"

Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

" _… I may not believe fully in the Shrine… but I do believe in Hunley._ " Her irises went to her right. " _I don't think this lunch should prolong any further. I must get_ "

"Everyone! E-very-one! I have an important message!"

Mirii's head rose, watching Lisa standing still on her feet. Her arms were up. Silence fell in the room, as everyone's head turned towards the woman.

"What is it now?" Eri frowned a bit. "We have to conclude our"

Emi's left elbow hit Eri's right side, as the little girl turned her head towards her sister.

"Yes, I will be quick enough to let you have your final speech of the ceremony!" Lisa bended forward, as her right arm stretched a bit forward, with her right palm pointing the ceiling and with her left wrist resting behind her back. "I hope you will listen well…" Her eyes closed. "… because I'm about to be part of history."

Kelly's eyes expanded, as her hands grasped the top of her legs.

 _Is she talking about-_

 _Ssshhhh!_

"Eh eh eh…" The woman's posture lifted, as her right hand took off her fan, opening it with a quick swing of her right arm, before moving it in front of her mouth. "Even though I have never told anything about this, directly, I'm sure you already heard the events prior this ceremony: for those who still don't know, I just told the owner how I happened to find Mirii inside that lonely building, when I was hunting down another despicable curse… and then, her victory against it."

The woman kept chuckling, as her eyelid lowered to the middle.

"However, the first part I said to the owner… was just a lie."

 _What?!_

 _How could she?!_

 _We have been tricked!_

 _Aaaah, it was too good to be true!_

Voices kept raising in the air, increasing in

"SILENCE!"

Immediately everyone's head turned towards the two twins, which were both standing on their feet, while frowning and looking back at Lisa.

"The only lie you said is claiming to have said one!" Eri frowned a lot, as her cheeks puffed. "If Mirii never repealed the curse, then today's food would have been a poison for her!"

"Wh-WHAT?!" Mirii's face went paler, as her irises shrunk and her jaw dropped.

"But it wasn't… I know, I know." Lisa's head lowered, as her face's upper side darkened. "In fact, that wasn't the message I wanted to say…"

"You did!" Puffs of smoke came out from Eri's head, while her arms went up and down, as her fists clenched. "We all heard you clearly!"

"A-a-a-aaa…" Lisa's left forefinger tilted left and right, as her head shook. "Don't be a spoiled child, now. I clearly said I lied to the first part of my speech… the one where I told the owner how I meet the mortal, not the one where Mirii defeated the curse."

 _She's right!_

 _I was trying to explain it too!_

 _No, you didn't! You were saying the total opposite!_

 _Let her talk!_

Eri's mouth opened wide, as her eyebrows went up: her head kept twisting left and right, as sweat jumped out from her head. Emi smiled a bit.

"I wasn't hanging around that building! I couldn't possibly know there was a curse in there!" Lisa's right hand pointed her now closed fan towards Eri. "However, if we are all here today, celebrating the 5th Squid who dared to challenge a curse… it's all because I used my pond to predict the near future!"

…

Lisa grinned, as her head turned slowly towards most of the people.

"… I'm not hearing your laughs, this time…" Her right eyebrow "smiled" a bit, while her left one lowered slightly. "Just the type of response I wanted to hear!"

"How could you see the future through still images who have nothing to do with it?!" Eri growled, as her teeth gritted. "No one is going to believe you, this time!"

"Eri, stop it please!" Emi's hands went on Eri's shoulders, as her eyebrows rose. "Don't make us look bad…"

"Reading the future is not that easy, I have to admit!" Lisa turned to her right, taking slow steps in that direction. "It took me hours to connect all the pieces… but it's possible to do! It was always possible to do!"

She stops, while turning to her left and standing behind Mirii.

"I was the only one who could understand what my little pond was capable to do! Not only did I discovered a curse ignored by the Demon Squids for so long…"

Her fan pointed at Mirii.

"… I also found out that this mortal right here, has more to do today than just celebrating her curse hunting achievement!"

Mirii's posture lifted, as her mouth flattened.

"The pond chose her to be part of the incoming journey! She will need all the support we can give… and at the end, she will bring justice back in our lands!"

Lisa lowered her knees, as her left hand picked Mirii's right arm, lifting it rapidly.

"Behold! The weapon who can speak louder than my voice!" Her smile grew.

Mirii snorted, as her teeth gritted. Suddenly, on the girl's right hand… her fan appeared. Loud gasps and exclamations immediately came up in the air, with some of the Shrine people standing up.


	405. The nightmare strikes back - Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, R.C.D.!**

 **For the first review about Mirii, she wouldn't really abandon the whole idea of perfection... she keeps fixing the idea, so she's not forced to be that extreme Squid she would never be.**

 **Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

 _… almost 3 PM. If it wasn't for that debate, I would have already been on my way to save Hunley. The fact that it even took place, once that fan materialized on my hand… they kept talking for a long time, too! Luckily, the elders decided to shut the debate and discuss about something… I find it incredulous that they organize such meeting, for my seemingly ability to summon my fan. Even making us wait for its results, too…_

 _… I still don't even know how I did that, though…! How was I able to materialize that fan in my hand…?!_

 _Was Lisa giving me my fan? Does she know how to evoke it at anytime…?_

"I sure shook the Shrine with my little speech… don't you think?" Lisa's hands were behind her neck, as they rested on the wall and her head was tilting upwards.

Mirii's head turned to her right, as her right hand was holding her smartphone.

"… I know you are reading my thoughts." Her eyebrows lowered a bit. "I want answers, Lisa."

"You always do." Lisa's irises turned to her left. "Your fan can only be brought when you are inside the Shrine or a curse. I thought the training session would have been a pain, since it's one of the many things I can't stand…"

Lisa's right foot rose, as it went on the wall. Mirii turned fully on the right, as her arms folded.

"… but surprisingly you already used the fan at its full potential." A sweat drop appears on her head's right. "Although, your technique needs to be a bit more refined…"

"The more I practice, the more I will be perfect." Mirii's head rose. "Even though my technique cannot be improved any further."

"Ah ah!" Lisa's eyes closed, as she smiled. "You went from admitting your inexperience to just bragging your perfection."

Mirii frowned.

"I was only referring to my technique!" She bended forward a bit. "Of course I still have to gain experience for battling with a fan!" Her posture lifted, as her left fist clenched and her right hand clasped her smartphone tightly. "I have to learn how to approach my enemies, how to dodge their attacks, when I should prepare an ambush…"

"Eeeeh, ok, ok…" Lisa's irises rolled. "I didn't mean to be that annoying…"

The shoji, on Lisa's right side, opened wide. The woman went off the wall, turning to her right and seeing several old Inkling men walking out of the room. They all turned towards the two girls.

"Mirii, come in front of us." The man in the middle took a step forward.

" _… it's time to learn the purpose behind their discussion._ " The girl walked forward, before stopping in front of them. "Yes?"

"We discussed for a while, before we would all reach a conclusion." The man coughed, with his mouth closed. "It was about your power… if we should let you use it or we should ban it."

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her mouth flattened.

"We have heard positive news from your deeds… generally, you are always ready to fight for justice." Another old Inkling man, standing on the left side, took a step forward. "We don't see any reason to ban the power… so, you are free to use it for guarantee peace in our Shrine."

Mirii's mouth opened.

"Excellent!" Lisa clapped twice, as her eyes closed and her mouth smiled. "What about my speech?"

"We also verified your previsions… and we found strange motions occurring around the Inkuberies' home." The man on the middle nodded. "We fear that the Masters need assistance… thus, we are letting you two venture inside the sacred fields."

Lisa's smiling mouth and eyes opened wide.

"Y-Yatta!" She jumped, as her hands clasped near her left cheek.

"But under one condition." An old Inkling man, from the right, stepped forward. "A Shrine guardian shall follow your steps and aid in your journey. We already called him: he's waiting for you two, at the entrance." His hands went behind his back. "Now go… reach the Masters and bring them back in the Shrine."

"As you wish, sir!" Lisa bowed down, with her arms on her sides and her hands opened.

Mirii's head was pointing at the woman: she returned forward, bowing down too. The men nodded.

 _Good luck._

 _Call us for help, if you need it._

"Yes, we will immediately send more fighters if necessary." The man on the middle frowned a bit. "The Masters were already escorted by a considerable number of them…"

Mirii's posture lifted back.

"We will immediately begin our mission." Her head turned to her right. "Lisa, let's go."

"I will lead the way!" The woman grinned widely, as she turned behind and small hopped continuously on the corridor.

The girl turned in the same direction, as her eyelids went to the middle and a sweat drop appears on her head's right side.

" _… tsk._ " She began walking forward, as her head shook while leaving a faint snort. " _Sometimes I really wish to be surrounded by average Squids, instead of those idiots…!_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _As long as I will reach Hunley as soon as possible…_ "

Her head turned around, seeing Inklings wearing kimonos who were either talking with each other or walking in a direction.

" _Grumpf… because of her own disgusting ego, she couldn't even keep her simple task of leading the way._ " Her eyes closed. " _Luckily, I shouldn't be too far from the entrance…_ "

"Come on, slowpoke! We don't have all day!"

Mirii's eyes reopened, as a vein popped out from her forehead: Lisa's right arm kept moving from ahead to behind, while smiling.

"Once we are out of the Shrine, I demand concentration and efficiency!" Her mouth opened slightly, as her teeth were gritted. "We will surely meet enemies, once we get out of the Shrine… and they will splat us with ease, if we are not careful!"

Her irises went to her left: a tall, Inkling man was wearing a Samurai outfit as his mouth was downturned and his face's upper side was covered in darkness, with two small white dots coming from it.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Mirii bowed. "I'm Mirii Hanache."

Her posture lifted back: the man was still keeping his previous expression.

" _… his appearance is not giving me a good impression, already._ " Her head rose. " _His silence doesn't_ "

Her eyes expanded, as her irises shrunk. The man was staring back at the girl.

" _Doesn't… make his overall appearance any worse, actually!_ " Sweat covered her forehead. " _In fact, it doesn't nothing more than improving it! It's making him more… ehm… better… and… mysterious! Better and mysterious and perfect!_ " She grins a bit, as more sweat formed on her forehead.

Chuckles were coming from of Lisa's mouth, as her hands were covering it. Her eyes were closed, with small tears forming on the external corners. Smoke came out of Mirii's ears, as her head turned towards the woman.

"He can't read minds, Mirii…!" Lisa's right-side of her right forefinger rubbed on her right eye. "Pfff!"

Mirii growled, as several veins popped out from her forehead.

"And how come he can't do that?! I remember that Shrine people all have the power of Telepathy!"

"That's still unknown… in fact, he's the only one who can't use such common power, ever since our ancestors built our Shrine." Lisa shrugged. "Even to this day, our seniors try new ways of giving him such skill. Whenever it's a type of food or a type of training…"

"I see…" Mirii's arms folded. " _… I wonder if he can't even talk our language._ "

"He can talk… but he chose not to." Lisa nodded. "From what I heard, only one person talks with him… and said person's identity is kept as a secret."

"I don't think we should talk about this man, if he's in front of us…" Mirii sighed.

"He doesn't mind, actually. You could even say insults in front of his face… he will never make a sound about it!" Lisa grins. "That's why this one person cannot be revealed: he thinks that it would be the first step of being forced to talk in public. Not talking is pretty much his whole image's main point."

Lisa sighed loudly.

"I'm tired of talking, Mirii! I will gladly shut up, before my head explodes!"

"… tell me his name, at least." Mirii's arms went on her sides. "How I'm going to call him, whenever I need his support?"

"Just say a name… he will remember it!" The woman walked past the man. "Surprisingly, he remembers all the names that people gave to him, ever since he was a little Squid."

"Impressive, I have to say…" Mirii's head rose. " _Bah… such useless power. I prefer keeping one name, as far as my needs go._ "

The man turned behind, as he began following Lisa.

" _... still, there is something about him that... ..._ " The girl walked in direction of the two Inklings. " _... I'll keep an eye on him. Absolutely._ "


	406. The nightmare strikes back - Chapter 7

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _The fog is still a thing, in this forest._ " Mirii's head turned left and right, while stepping on the fresh grass. " _This time, however, we shouldn't encounter any particular creature... …_ "

Her eyes pointed at Lisa, which was walking in front of her and behind the man.

"Lisa, do"

"Yes, we might encounter Demon Squids… but not all of them are that dangerous to us three!" Lisa's tentacles were swinging back and forth, keeping the same rhythm as her pace. "They are like those blobs we have seen in the curse: if they sense our strength, they would be too scared to come out and try splatting us."

"But we might also encounter stronger Demon Squids…" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit. "Is there a way to sense any nearby creatures?"

"… you are always on your toes, when it comes to getting worried about anything possible, eh?" Lisa's head shook. "I would never be capable of thinking everything nook and cran"

"This is about being organized, clever and ready for correctly facing almost all possible situations!" Mirii frowned. "This is the first time I'm walking in this territory… I'm even carrying few gadgets to use in later situations!"

"But you have me, as an experienced fighter… and Tiny!" Lisa smiled, as her eyes closed.

"Tiny…?" Mirii's head tilted a bit to her right, as right eyebrow rose. "… is this the name you chose for him?"

"Eh eh eh!" The woman's smiling mouth opened. "Mentioning his name always makes me giggle! A great way to improve my mood!"

" _I must be an inferior being, if insults are my-GAH!_ " Mirii's eyes expanded, as her mouth flattened and her head returned to the middle. " _QUIT COMMENTING THE SITUATION, FOR ONCE!_ "

The fog ahead was gradually disappearing, as vague images of small hills were appearing in place.

"Ah, finally!" Lisa's fan opened, as her right arm swung it near her face. "I swear, every time I have to walk out of this fog, it feels like I'm walking for the eternity… but hey, now there is some classic scenery I will surely enjoy!"

"Is this fog protecting the Shrine, by any chance…?" Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

"… I will enjoy the scenery more, if I don't have to play teacher any longer!" The woman groaned, as she frowned a bit.

Mirii sighed, as her head lowered for one second. Once her sight rose back, the fog was no more: her eyes could see several forests in the distance, spread around the grassy fields. There were at least three mountains, with the leftmost one being covered in snow.

Lisa's nose inhales loudly, as her eyes closed and her arms opened a bit.

"Aaaah!" Her eyes reopened. "I was almost forgetting the nice smell…"

" _Uhm… I don't know why, but…_ " The girl's eyebrows lowered a bit. " _… this area has something suspicious going on._ "

"Growing unsure?" Lisa's head turned to her right. "How can you do that? I would immediately take a nap in here!"

"I don't see any wild animals roaming around those fields…" Mirii's head turned around. "It's not even afternoon yet."

Suddenly, the man stops with his left hand going in front of Lisa. The girl stops too, raising her head.

"Why we stopped?" Mirii turned behind for a moment, before returning forward.

"It appears Tiny has seen some of those wild animals you were just mentioning!" Lisa's opened fan went in front of her mouth, as her left wrist went on her left side. "I'm sensing a small presence, too…"

The girl tilted to her right, as her eyes squeezed a bit.

"I-I knew we would encounter foes!" She frowned. "Are those related to what is happening to Hunley?!"

"Sssshhh!" Lisa bended forward, while smiling and whispering. "Don't ruin the fun, Mirii!"

The man began walking slowly, with his back bending forward as well. Lisa was following him at the same pace speed.

" _… we are exploring those lands for saving Hunley, not to have fun with ridiculous hunting sessions!_ " Mirii frowned, while staring back at them. " _I know you are hearing me, Lisa! I order you to tell me the connection between the rescue operation and eliminating those animals!_ "

The two Inklings kept walking forward… Mirii frowned, as a vein popped out from her forehead.

" _Lisa! LISA!_ " Her teeth gritted. " _Grrrr… no, I refuse to spend the smallest of my energies on those two!_ " She began walking forward. " _I don't need those fools for battling against anyone who dares to challenge perfection!_ "

Suddenly, Mirii stops on place as her eyes expanded.

" _Wait… I'm outside the Shrine, now!_ " Her mouth flattened. " _I can't evoke the fan… unless Lisa gives it to me, like she did inside that curse!_ " Mirii's hands grabbed her tentacles, as she pulled them down. " _Grrrr! N-no, I-I can't…_ " Her hands left her tentacles. " _… I can't let my emotions ruin my perfect reputation!_ "

Mirii's right hand caressed her right tentacle.

" _Instead, I will force Lisa to summon my fan… yes, that would be the only strategy who will surely work against her idiocy!_ " She nodded, resuming her walk. " _I just need to show myself uncontrollably aggressive…!_ "

"… uhm?" Lisa's head turned to her left, watching Mirii walking past her.

She smiled, as her eyebrows went a bit down.

"Ah, Mirii." From her left hand, Mirii's fan materialized.

Her hand grasped the fan's handle, tightly. The girl snorted, as her shoulders turned to her right.

"Catch!" Lisa's left arm swung forward, as her left hand opened and her feet stopped.

Mirii's mouth opened, as she jumped and caught her fan with both her hands.

"Were you sure about your aim?!" She frowned. "If I didn't caught it in time, the fan would"

"Mirii, why don't you train a bit with those wild animals over there?" Lisa's right wrist went on her right side, as her eyelids lowered to the middle and her head rose. "They are so puny, you will defeat them easily!"

The girl roared faintly, as her eyes squeezed a bit. She returned forward, resuming her walk.

"… insolent." Her head lowered, frowning even more.

"Tiny! Let Mirii do the job!" Lisa nodded. "I have seen her fighting: she knows how to use the fan!"

The man stopped, standing perfectly still. Mirii passes him, staring at two flying Squids who were circling around. Their colors were both dark green, as fangs were showing below their eyes. Squeaky noises were coming from them.

" _I thought I had to use my intelligence more, for getting my hands on my beloved fan… but no matter!_ " She began dashing forward. " _I will squash those ants and venture alone! Away from their moronic presence!_ "

The let Squid turned to the right, as the eyes expanded and the irises shrunk: the creature frowned, squeaking loudly. The other Squid turned in the same direction, frowning in an instant. Both began flying towards the girl.

Once near her, they fly upwards while rotating in circles. Mirii's feet stopped, as her head rose. Her eyes grew, as a Squid dived towards her.

WAM!

The Squid flew forward, while rolling in midair. It landed on the ground, still rolling in the same direction while gradually lowering its speed. The other Squid dived, while Mirii's right arm bended to her left and her right hand was grasping her opened fan.

SWISH!

The Squid flew on the ground, as it slides on the grass… magenta ink began covering Mirii's fan, as she dashed towards the fallen Squid. She jumped in the air, as her left hand grabbed her fan's handle: once at her jump's peak, she dived with her arms thrusting downwards.

SPLAT!

Magenta ink landed on her face, her shirt and dress: she snorted loudly. A small Squid flew away from the magenta stain. The ink resting on the girl's face and clothes went immediately absorbed. The other Squid's eyes were expanded, as the tentacles went on the cheeks.

The girl turned to her left: the creature flew to the left side, while sweat was jumping out from the head. Mirii's eyes kept pointing at the Squid, which was moving towards a large forest. Her right hand waved the fan, as it closed rapidly.

"Nice show there, Mirii!" Lisa's eyes were closed, as she was walking towards the girl. "Although, it would had been perfect if you got them both…" She grinned a bit, while stopping on her feet.

"Hmpf! My performance went above the average level…" The girl turned towards the woman, as her head rose and her arms folded. "… when my foes are filled with cowardice, that's when I realize the limits of perfection are reached."

"Ah ah, you love being seen as a scary Squid?" Lisa bended forward, as her right arm stretched a bit and her right forefinger pointed upwards. "What a nice choice! I would do that too!"

"Enough with those pointless comments!" Mirii's right arm thrusted towards the woman, as her fan was pointing at the woman and her left hand went on her left side. "Now, listen carefully: because of your incapability of quitting your antics… I will proceed alone. Without your presence."

"What?!" Lisa's eyes opened wide. "You need my help if you want to survive alone!" Her eyebrows went up.

Mirii's mouth opened.

"I can't guarantee you will see more puny Demon Squids, who fit in your beginner fighting style…" Lisa's mouth downturned, as her arms stretched downwards. "… so please, don't leave us alone!"

The girl frowned a lot, as her teeth gritted.

"You fool!" Her right arm rose. "You gave me the fan, which allows me to splat monsters of various skill levels! I'm no longer forced to have such a childish ally like you!"

Mirii turned behind, walking forward, while seeing the forest ahead.

"Noooo, come back to us, Mirii!" Lisa's left arm stretched towards the girl, as her left hand opened and her face kept her previous expression.

The man walked towards Lisa's left side, stopping right near her. The woman's left arm retreated back, as she inhales loudly with her nose.

" _… eh eh eh… just as planned…!_ " She sighed loudly.


	407. The nightmare strikes back - Chapter 8

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The girl's feet were stepping on the grass, as her head turned around, while passing the nearby trees and being surrounded by the darkness. Her left hand was holding her smartphone, as a light was coming from its upper-right corner.

" _Hunley must be somewhere, around here... I can feel it!_ " Mirii panted silently. " _Although, I should also slow down a bit and catch some breath…_ "

Mirii's ears rose, as her shoulders rose. Her head was now still, with her irises occasionally resting on the bushes and trees.

" _… no, it's not just fatigue…_ " Her head rose. " _I really hope those gadgets will be enough for_ "

Her feet stopped and her eyes glued their sight on a branch, sticking out from a tree's left side. A shine appeared for a brief second. Her eyes blinked.

" _… could it be… a dangerous animal?!_ " Her eyebrows went down a bit. " _I might be staring at one of his eyes…! … let's see what happens if I start walking slowly towards it._ "

She bended forward, as she resumed her walk: her steps were touching the grass without producing any sound. Her downturned mouth stretched, her right elbow was passing near a tree...

" _I will fake a starting attack too…_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _Unfortunately, I'm forced to put away my smartphone…_ " Her left hand puts her smartphone away.

SQUIII!

" _Wh-what the?!_ " Mirii jumped, while turning backw

POW!

"GAH!" Mirii flew forward, landing on her back.

A red bruise formed on her forehead. Her right eye was closed, as her left eyelid was lower than the middle. The girl groaned, as her back rose. The dark-green flying Squid was staring back at her, while frowning. A hiss came from the creature. Mirii frowned, as she slowly rose on her feet.

"… have at you!" She dashed towards the Squid.

The Squid flew upwards: crackle sounds came, while some leafs began gliding downwards. The girl's head rose, while turning around: more crackling sounds and falling leafs arrived, each originating from different positions.

BONK!

The Squid fell in the distance, landing on the grass: a bump grew on the head, as the eyes became each a rotating spiral and several circles were rotating above the head, while following a semi-visible green trail.

"Hmpf!" Mirii rushed, with her arms stretching backwards and with her fan wide open. " _This is my chance to end this battle with a perfect_ " She jumps in the air. " _striking_ " Her left hand grasped the fan's handle, above her right hand. " _victory!_ " She falls, with her fan covered in magenta ink.

PUMF!

Magenta ink landed on the grass.

" _Curses!_ " Her head turned to her right, seeing the Squid rolling in that direction.

The creature flew upwards, as the head shook and the eyes closed. A loud squeak came from the Squid, which face was now frowning and the eyes opening. The Squid roared in a high-pitch voice, as it pointed the head towards the girl and charged at full speed!

PAF!

Mirii bended forward, with her right arm stretching diagonally down-left: the creature rolled in midair, flying towards a tree.

SMASH!

The Squid crashed towards the tree, as the eyes showed a pair of X. Slowly, it slid all the way towards the grass. Mirii walked towards the Squid, as her fan covered in magenta ink yet again.

FUM!

Mirii gasped, while stopping, as a camera object fell on the grass, in front of her feet! Her eyes expanded, as her irises were staring back at the device: the len was broken, while standing on a small rock, with small glass pieces scattered around it. A slim smoke came from it.

" _... wh-what's the meaning of this?!_ " Her jaw dropped.

The Squid shook the head: the top of the eyes smiled a bit, as the creature rose from the ground. It turned to the right, flying away at full speed, while sweat jumped out from the head. Mirii's head turned towards the Squid's direction.

"Don't you ever dare to challenge me again!" Mirii frowned, as her head lowered.

The Squid disappeared inside the darkness.

" _... it must be the last time I will ever such pipsqueak._ " Her head pointed back at the camera. " _But now... wh-what's this?!_ "

Her right hand shook, closing the fan and putting it away. Her knees bended down, as her hands picked the camera and rose back up. Her hands rotated the device: her eyes squeezed a bit, as her left hand went away from the camera and picked her smartphone.

The light coming from the smartphone's back was pointing at a tag, located on the camera's right side: the letters I, S and T were surrounded by a black circle. Her eyes blinked.

" _... INKOPOLIS SECURITY TEAM?!_ " Her mouth opened wide, as her face went paler and her right hand let the device fall.

Her cheeks were covered by her hands, as her head began turning left and right, while tilting upwards.

" _I can't see anything suspicious... no, this must be a fake!_ " Her irises shrunk, her mouth trembled and her fingers pressed her head's sides. " _How did the Headquarters manage to install a camera device in such obscure forest, anyway?! And why choosing this place of all other choices?!_ "

Her mouth flattened.

" _If this camera is capable of streaming any recordings... I-I'm done for!_ " Her teeth gritted.

The girl bended her knees down, picking the camera with her right hand and raising once more. Her hand twisted the camera, as its right side was pointed at Mirii's face: her left hand aimed the smartphone's small light downwards, revealing a small tag with words covered in shadows. Mirii's eyes squeezed a bit.

" _… SD card compatible… powered with solar energy… … uhm?_ "

Her right hand brought the camera closer to the light source.

" _Powered with… solar energy?! But the sun rays barely show my surroundings!_ "

The girl frowned.

" _… so, I was right. This is truly a fake._ " Her right hand left the camera, as she snorted and laid her left wrist on her left side. " _Wait… what if they knew someone from the city would discover this camera, by accident? … I have an idea._ "

Mirii bended on her knees, putting the camera on the grass: raising back, her right hand grasped her smartphone, as both thumbs kept pressing on the screen.

" _I just need to open that application store, for electronic purchases online._ " Her right thumb swiped to the left. " _… ah, right. The application doesn't use the camera._ "

Her irises went away from the smartphone's screen: her eyes expanded. Her sight was seeing the grass and the small rock nearby.

" _The camera… disappeared?!_ "


	408. The nightmare strikes back - Chapter 9

**Alright, send a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _This has to be a trick perpetrated by those Demon Squids!_ " Mirii growled, as her teeth gritted. " _My only choice is to persevere inside the forest and find Hunley!_ "

A bark-like sound came from the darkness.

" _… no matter the wild animals' presence!_ " She frowned, starting to walk forward and with her left hand pointing the smartphone in the same direction.

A chipping sound jumped from the right, while the previous barks were now echoing on the left.

" _I shouldn't proceed without grasping my fan… … but I'm afraid to lose it, if I receive another ambush attack I couldn't predict._ " Her neck stretched upwards, as her irises were slowly moving right and left.

 _Go back, mortal._

"Ah!" Mirii's head rose, as her mouth opened wide and her irises were looking up. "Reveal yourself!"

 _I gave you enough warnings… get out._

"You are the culprit behind the fake camera, aren't you?!" Mirii's right forefinger pointed upwards. "You must also be the Masters' kidnapper!"

Her mouth sealed, as she stood still for at least 5 seconds. Faint noises were spread around the girl.

" _… I have faced different buffoons who think a few words would stop my march… hmpf!_ " Her head shook, while lowering back to the neutral position, as she resumed her walk. " _I will probably use my wits against every ridiculous obstacle thrown at me._ "

A howling came from the darkness. The girl stopped, as her face went paler. The light coming from her smartphone was trembling in the same manner as her left hand.

" _A-am I about t-to…_ " Sweat appeared on Mirii's forehead.

"Rrrrrr…"

Two yellow dots popped out from the darkness: slowly, a seawolf was walking out of it, with the white teeth exposed.

"Gh… gh…!" Jerkily, Mirii's right hand went on her jacket…

The animal barked twice: the girl jumped, as she screamed loudly.

" _Qu-quick! Th-the fan!_ " She was shaking violently, as she was panting loudly and putting away her smartphone.

The beast dashed on all fours, jumping with the mouth open. Mirii rolled to her right, as her fan began swinging rapidly. Magenta ink came out of it, landing on the floor and on the seawolf's back. The creature shook violently, as magenta drops flew over the trees, bushes and even the girl's dress.

Mirii turned into a Squid, jumping inside the magenta stain. The seawolf turned in her direction and began barking at the ink.

" _How did I managed to dodge that seawolf?! I'm not even sure if I would be capable of doing it, again…! I-I have no chance against such agile fiend… especially with their known invulnerability towards ink of any kind!_ " Bubbles rose from an ink spot. " _What can I do…?_ "

The creature kept barking, jumping sideways and stretching the front legs down, once in a while.

" _… this seawolf is not stepping in my ink? Odd… I thought they were immune to our ink! … unless…_ " Her eyes emerged from the ink.

She returned into her humanoid form, as she swung her fan towards the animal, hitting the head with the tip and covering it with magenta ink. The seawolf yelped, as the head lowered, the eyes closed and the feet were walking backwards.

" _That can't be a true seawolf!_ " Mirii frowned, as she bended forward. " _Good: I'm not backing away from a clear fake, then!_ "

The beast's head shook violently, growling back at the girl. Mirii's right arm rose, with her fan covered in magenta ink.

" _Let's see if I can hit him, while he's jumping towards me…!_ "

The seawolf jumped towards the girl, while gritting the teeth. The girl dived back inside her ink, as a Squid. The creature went above the ink stain, turning behind in midair and sliding a bit away. Mirii emerged once again, as she swung magenta ink towards the beast: the seawolf jumped backwards, landing near a bush and watching the ink falling on the grass.

" _With all this ink, I have enough territory to force him a retrea_ "

The creature jumped forward, roaring loudly! The feet landed on the ink: the legs tried to raise, but the front feet were pulled back by the magenta ink. Mirii's eyes expanded.

" _M-my ink is like a glue to him…?_ " Her eyes blinked. " _… there is no time for questions!_ "

She frowned, taking some steps towards the animal, while her right arm stretched backwards.

SWISH! PAF!

The seawolf was covered in magenta ink, puffing a bit.

PAF!

The creature puffed more, as soft yelps left the mouth.

SPLAT!

An explosion of magenta ink flew over the surroundings! Mirii sighed loudly, as she kept her right arm stretched downwards. A small seawolf was flying away from the stain.

" _… that's it, I win._ " She lifted her posture, as her head rose. " _The very first time I ever beat a seawolf… … I'm not sure it was a real one, though._ " Her irises moved upwards. "Your pathetic attempts to stop perfection are exposing your ineptitude."

Mirii's right hand shook, as her fan closed: the hand pointed the fan towards the shadow-covered leafs.

"If you wish to avoid an incoming punishment, you would better stay away from my progress! This is my last warning!"

Silence fell in, as the girl was calmly breathing with her nose.

"… tsk." She turned behind. " _What was that creature?_ " Her feet began walking. " _It couldn't possibly be a seawolf… unless, my fan's ink is capable of hurting them._ "

Her eyes pointed at her fan, which was standing in front of her chest.

" _If so, I have to examine it._ " Her left hand went below the fan's tip. " _With such powerful ink, nothing could stop my attacks…! Too bad I haven't brought any_ "

Step sounds were coming from the girl's right side: Mirii turned in that direction, with her ears up.

" _Nnnnngghh!_ " Her fists clenched, while bending forward. " _Now what?!_ "

From the shadows, Hun was sprinting with his arms rotating counter-clockwise. He stopped, while bending forward and laying his hands on his knees. Mirii's jaw dropped, as her mouth quickly smiled widely.

"Hunley…!" She dashed forward. "Hunley!"


	409. The nightmare strikes back - Chapter 10

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

Her right hand put her closed fan away: Mirii hugged Hun, as her right knee bended upwards.

"Oh, Hunley! I-I was coming to save you...!" Her eyes closed, as her cheeks blushed and her right knee returned back down.

"Mirii…" His arms wrapped around the girl. "… I need your help."

Mirii tilted backwards, as her eyebrows were up and her cheeks were even redder.

"Do you want me to destroy the dastardly foe who dared to imprison you?!"

"N-no!" Hun's head shook, as his mouth downturned. "I don't want you to destroy the Shrine people…"

Mirii's eyes expanded, as her mouth flattened.

"Th-they are all brainwashed!" The boy's arms went away from the girl, as they opened wide. "They want to splat me, since I survived the evil magic… but I can't hurt them! Especially my little sister…"

His head lowered, sniffing loudly. Mirii's arms went away from his sides, now resting on hers while stretching downwards.

"I-I don't know what to do… sniff!" His shoulders rose for a moment. "I-I hoped that someone back in the Shrine would help me…"

"Hunley…" Mirii sighed, as her mouth downturned and her head shook slowly. "I can't hide the sense of sadness I'm having for listening your noble, yet desperate request."

Her eyes expanded.

"I-I mean, I'm frustrated to hear your laments while I'm standing here, doing nothing!" Sweat jumped out from her head. " _Sense of sadness?! How many times do I have to train, for not letting my emotions_ "

"D-do you think to know a solution?!" Hun's mouth opened, as his head rose back to his neutral position.

"… of course I do!" Mirii nodded, almost bending forward, while smiling. "In fact, I'm sure it's all a matter of stopping the voice who menaced my presence…!"

"I knew it!" Hun's right fist shook, with his right elbow bended at 45°, while smiling. "You always manage to find a solution, Mirii!"

The girl's face went full red, as her shoulders rose and her hands clasped while staying down.

"L-lead me the way, Hunley… this disgusting nightmare will be soon history!" Mirii's eyebrows lowered a bit, as her mouth kept her smile. " _Let me show you, how perfection is truly unstoppable…!_ "

"Sure! I will do it!" Hun nodded, as he turned behind. "I have splatted down all the monsters with ease, in case you were wondering if we would ever meet any."

The boy walked, as the girl immediately started along with him.

" _… I would have been interested, seeing Hunley triumph over those mindless wastes of energy._ " Mirii's irises went up, as her smile grew and her cheeks blushed. " _He's truly becoming more and more perfect… and I'm too._ " She giggled, as her eyes closed.

 _What I have to do with both of you?! You keep destroying all my traps!_

Mirii's mouth and eyes opened.

 _And now I have no other defenses against you… just my intricate security system!_

"Oh… I think I know what he's saying to us!" Hun turned his shoulders to his right, while his eyebrows were down and his irises pointed at the girl. "Come on, Mirii! We have to stomp him!"

The boy sprinted forward, while returning his shoulders in the same direction.

"Hunley, no!" Mirii rushed right behind, as her left arm stretched ahead and her palm was pointing at him. "The forest is getting darker! We have to proceed with caution!"

"Don't be afraid! Come on, come on!" Hun's running pace increased.

Mirii snorted, while frowning.

" _Why rushing when there isn't any time restrain?! Grrruumpf! … refrain yourself from those complains… I-I might hurt Hunley…!_ " Her eyes squeezed for a moment.

 _You only have the brawn… not the brain! You will never pass the gated entrance!_

The girl gasped: she frowned even more, as veins popped out from her forehead.

"Just wait until I have successfully broken your arrogant security system!" Her teeth gritted, as her running pace increased. "It will crush your ego more than 1000 words!"

The two Inklings turned to their right, blazing near trees. Hun immediately slowed down, until he stopped, as his eyes expanded. Mirii stopped near the boy's right side, as her mouth opened a bit: three large boxes were standing horizontally, in the middle of a round light-brown surface.

Mirii's irises pointed a gate covering a large tree, situated at the middle edge, behind the boxes.

" _… what I'm staring at?_ " Her head turned left and right, watching the boxes.

A light source was coming from above, covering the round area. The boxes' front show each a different picture: respectively an outlined moon, an outlined sun and outlined stars.

" _Is this… a puzzle?_ " Mirii's eyebrows went down a bit.

 _My security system can only be unlocked by solving its riddle. Riddle I will never reveal to the likes of you!_

The girl snorted, as her head rose.

 _If you think to know what you are doing, then I'm finished… but if you fail, you will fall in the realms of this forest for the eternity! The choice is all yours…_

" _Grrrr… th-this is not the time to complain!_ " Mirii's head shook, as her eyes squeezed and her arms folded. " _I-I have to complete this simple puzzle… but where do I start?_ " Her eyes opened. " _Perhaps, I should start by…!_ "

The girl turned to her left.

"Hunley, could you please turn into a Squid and hit that gate?"

 _Attacking the gate counts as losing to my riddle._

"Listening to your absurdity counts as losing to the puzzle." Mirii's right forefinger pointed diagonally upwards, while returning forward and stretching her arm in the same direction as her forefinger. "You could easily trick me into taking the wrong decision and trap me."

"Mirii, I don't know about this…" Hun sighed, as his hands went behind his back and his eyebrows went up. "I don't think it's a good idea interacting with the boxes, though…"

"… exactly the reason why I will ignore them altogether." Mirii began walking forward. "Why we have to listen to the words of the same person who doesn't want to let us pass?"

The girl passed in between the middle box and the right one.

 _What a stupid logic! You will be finished, if you attack my gate!_

"Hunley, I was asking if you could turn into a Squid and hit the gate?" Mirii stopped in front of the gate. "I'm suspecting that this foe is hiding something about it…"

"I-I don't trust that one either...!" Hun shivered, as sweat jumped out from his head.

Mirii's arms folded.

" _Hmm... I shouldn't force Hunley... especially after all he went through. Although..._ " Her right hand went on her jacket, picking up her closed fan. " _... my fan is already enough for the task._ " She smiled a bit, as her right hand shook, opening her fan.

 _Don't attack the gate! Don't disobey my orders!_

Mirii let out a battle cry, as her fan filled itself into magenta ink.

SWISH!

The fan hit the gate, covering it in ink.

Cccrrrrrrrr…

The gate began raising from the ground, as some dust fell from it.

 _Nooooo! How could you be immune in front of my scares?!_

"Because perfection guided my steps." Mirii's head rose, as her right arm retreated. "As I said earlier, breaking your security system would"

FUM!

"Kyyaaa!" Mirii bended forward, entering inside the tree.

Her hands touched a wall completely dipped into darkness.

SCANG!

The gate was touching the ground, yet again. The girl turned behind, while frowning: Hun was standing right behind it, with the arms down and his eyes completely white.

 _… eh eh… your ego is trapped…_

" _That voice…!_ " Mirii frowned, as she took a step towards the gate and stared back at the boy. "What have you done to Hunley?!" Her teeth gritted.

His head lowered, as his feet were raising a bit from the ground and his eyes closed. Suddenly, his limbs and neck began swinging in different direction, while clicking sounds were heard.

 _My plan is reaching completion… now, I just have to get her…_

Mirii's face went paler, as her eyes were staring at Hun's movements.

 _Her nightmare… will strike back, once more._


	410. Lisa's past - Part 1

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Dum dum, dum..." Lisa's eyes were closed, as her smile was large.

The woman passed in between two trees, as she dived into the darkness. "Tiny" was walking in front of her.

"… you know, Tiny, I haven't told you this before, but… walking around with you isn't the maximum of pleasure." Her eyebrows went up, as her eyes opened and her mouth downturned. "I know you have all that image reputation to keep… but you are not even panting when you are sweating?"

Her head rose a bit, as her left hand grabbed her closed fan, grasping it. The woman shivered a bit, while stepping on the grass. The man kept walking forward…

"Sheesh… … well, at least I can say anything to you and not fearing for the consequences!" She grinned a bit. "Like, how I think that the sweeter waters are sooo cool!"

The man stopped. Lisa's feet glued on the grass, as her face went paler and several sweat drop appeared behind her neck.

"… I-I was kidding, I was kidding!" Her tentacles went zig-zag. "I-I-I hate the sweeter waters with a passion! In fact, I-I felt like being an idiot and talk at pure random!"

Sweat jumped out from her head, as the man was standing still for 5 seconds… he resumed his walk. Lisa sighed loudly, as her left hand went on her chest.

"… yo-you scared me for a second, there!" She resumed her walk. "I didn't thought you would mind certain opin-phrases!" Her smiling mouth waved, as her irises shrunk. "Anyway! Shouldn't I be the one who leads the way? I'm the one who came up with this brilliant plan, after all!"

The man stopped. The woman jumped, as she began trembling. "Tiny" turned behind… walking past Lisa and stopping behind her.

"… ok, I eat it back: you are scarier than Sukarījī!" The woman swallowed silently. "I-I don't even remember your habit to stop like this!"

Her head lowered.

"You… you are not suspecting on me, right?" Her face darkened.

The man's arms folded. Lisa's head shook slowly.

"I told you before, Tiny… we couldn't stay near Mirii. We would trigger bad consequences, if we did… m-my pond said it clearly!" She turned behind, with her arms wide open. "There wasn't anything we could do about it…! We just need to be patient and slowly walk our way towards the Masters. Mirii should had done"

Suddenly, "Tiny"'s arms unfolded… as his left hand took off his katana. Lisa's tentacles stretched horizontally, as she gasped loudly.

SWUM!

SCHA-CHING!

Lisa's arms covered her face.

"… finally…"

Her arms went down, as the woman twisted behind: "Tiny" was trying to push his katana downwards, with both his hands, towards a lizard-like creature. The creature's eyes were yellow, his irises slim, his scales were as dark as the shadows. His pointy hands were holding the weapon's blade.

Lisa's eyes expanded, as her mouth opened wide. The man's arms were trembling.

"… after all those years…" The deep voice came from the monster, with the mouth sealed. "… I have enough power to satisfy my thirst of revenge…"

"No… it-it can't be…!" Lisa's head shook, as she took some steps backwards.

The lizard's eyes began flashing. A rock surface began forming on the man's head, continuing to spread throughout his body and weapon.

"NOOO!" The woman turned behind, as she began running.

Vuuumm!

A dark-purple smoke came in front of the woman, as the animal appeared in front of her path. Lisa stopped, as she screamed loudly. She began trembling, as her arms were hugging her chest.

"… this forest… is my home…" His arms opened, raising a bit. "No one can escape my home… not even with the powers of transportation…"

The woman began breathing rapidly, as her eyes went watery.

"Your dear Masters… that pathetic mortal… and everyone else you know… they cannot help you… no one will help you, this time…" He took a step forward, as his tail began waving a bit.

Lisa was stumbling, as her face went paler. She took one step backwards.

"… I would had been more powerful… if it wasn't for you…" He took more steps forward.

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" Lisa frowned a lot, as her teeth gritted, while walking backwards. "I-I still don't understand… my pond was supposed to be powerful enough to track you down!"

"I manipulated the pond…" The monster grinned.

Lisa's eyes almost popped out.

"It was the only way to lure you in here… and trap all your allies…" His fingers were moving back and forth. "Without any defense… my long-waited wish will become a reality."

A tear fell from Lisa's right eye.

"Now… quench my thirst…" His eyes began flashing.

Lisa's opened fan went in front of her face. Tears were coming down from her eyes.

"… on second thought… my hunger is bigger than my thirst… act like a prey and RUN!" His mouth opened wide, as he jumped towards the woman.

Lisa turned behind, sprinting forward and passing "Tiny". She kept screaming, while the monster was dashing on all fours.

"Run like the useless being you are!" He roared. "Your fear… is making my revenge even tastier than before!"

Lisa's eyes squeezed, as her fists clenched.

" _Why he keeps coming back…?_ " Her head shook. " _Wh-why doesn't he leave me alone?! I have done nothing! Nothing!_ "

 _I have done nothing… … I was just a mere apprentice at the time… I wasn't even aware of that particular curse!_

The creature jumped forward, with his jaw wide open. Lisa twisted behind, swinging her fan with her eyes closed.

PAF!

The monster stopped, as she returned forward and continued her sprint.

 _I know it sounds so childish, but… ooooh, how I wish he would come in here! My sensei… my hero! I-I will never forget what he did that day… the only part of that scary day who pushes me away from it…!_

 _It's all starting to come back to me… Will…_


	411. Lisa's past - Part 2

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

" _Aaaawww, look at the scenery...!_ "

The light-blue sky had some clouds spread around, as the wind was passing silently. Two mountains were standing in the distance, covered in grass and with a forest or two near their base. More forests were standing on the hilly plains, with a river entering from the forest on the left to the forest on the right. A seafawn was munching the grass, near the nearest forest's entrance.

A short, Inkling girl had her smiling mouth wide open and her eyes sparkling, pointing at the flying butterflies. She was wearing a flower-themed yukata tied with a pink obi on the middle, her skin was filled with orange ink and her right glove-like hand was holding a white fan with a drawing depicting roses.

" _Such a nice day!_ " Her mouth closed. " _But what makes this day even nicer…_ " Her head turned to her right.

An Inkling man wearing a black yukata, with a white obi belt tied on the middle. His hands were on his sides, as his mouth was smiling a bit. The little girl blushed, as her hands went each on one of her cheeks, her eyes closed and her smile expanded.

" _Aaaaah, this must be a dream coming true…_ " Her knees bended a bit, as a pink aura with sparkles appeared behind her head. " _All that hard work in curse-hunting paid so well… what I can do to keep him with me?!_ "

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" The man's head turned to his left, while lowering and pointing it at the small girl. "If it wasn't for that little curse, I would take a nice walk around and enjoy this natural gift."

"S-sure is!" The girl's eyes expanded, as she blushed even more. "I wish I could capture this wonderful moment…!"

"The mortals have a tool for that." The man bended on his right knee, as his left one went down, touching the grass. "If I would ever come back to the sweeter waters, are you interested into it?"

The girl's irises grew, as she gasped silently. Her face went full read, as her heart began beating faster.

"A-anything from the sweeter waters is like a treasure for me…" Her arms hugged herself, as her head lowered while twisting left and right. "Oooooh, s-sensei…"

"Ah ah, don't worry Lisa." The man's eyes closed. "Buying one shouldn't be too hard at all!"

Lisa's head rose back, as her large irises appeared watery. The man's eyes reopened.

"... I'm surprised you were this good at curse hunting." He stands up, while keeping a smile. "I still think you have a natural gift for dancing, though..."

Lisa's mouth opened.

"S-sensei...!" Her mouth downturned, as sweat jumped out from her head. "I-I have a great, GREAT passion for those curses... I-I mean, for repealing the curses!" Her eyes squeezed. "I don't like dancing... I-I don't even care about it in the slightest!"

The man's mouth downturned a bit.

"Well, if you hate it this much, then you shouldn't listen to my opinion..." He smiled back. "After all, if we are here today is because you are about to improve your rank and become a true curse hunter."

Lisa's eyes expanded, as she bended forward.

"Let's walk, Lisa." The man began walking forward. "The curse shouldn't be too far from here..."

"W-w-wait a minute!" The little girl rushed, as her head was pointed at the sensei. "No one told me about the rank improvement! An-and becoming a curse hunter too!"

"Yes, today I will bring you in front of a low-level curse..." The man nodded. "You enter inside it and repeal it. Once you are done, I will officially give you the definitive role of curse hunter."

"Bu-but can I do it?! I have never repealed a curse on my own!" Lisa swallowed silently.

"... at first... it was the same for me." His head turned to his left, while lowering. "They sent me alone, facing a curse sealed near that mountain over there." His right forefinger pointed to his left, exactly at the mountain's base. "It was for my graduation to a superior rank…"

Lisa's mouth opened wide.

"I was scared... even more than you." He chuckled a bit. "I was thinking to escape home and hide in a forest... but then, before I would retreat back in my room, I saw grandpa near the shoji." He nodded, as his head rose and stared in the same direction. "He told me how proud he was of me... keeping the tradition..."

The little girl's eyes went watery.

"... my grandma hugged me from the back, saying the same thing... then, I remembered." His eyes closed. "I remembered how intrigued I was in front of those curses." His eyes reopened, as his elbows touched his sides, while his hand opened a bit. "The history behind them, the enigma in their existence... and even how crafted they can be!" His head pointed back at Lisa. "The most powerful curses were literally pieces of the past. I could almost talk to the cores too!"

"Wow...!" The little girl's eyes blinked.

"And I was almost forgetting all those wonders, the night before my graduation… sometimes, it still happens." The man shook his head, pointing back forward.

"Why?" Her left hand grasped her fan's handle.

He shrugged.

"If my passion is backed up by a valid reason, then it will always come back." His eyes were pointed at the incoming forest. "So, at the same time, I don't pay too much attention to it."

" _… oooohh…_ " Lisa's mind began seeing a light-pink background, behind the man. Sparkles were appearing behind him. " _There is truly life in his passion…!_ " Her eyes sparkled.

"Now, prepare yourself mentally." His arms folded. "Before facing any curse, you have to check if you are able to concentrate on the task… actually, on every task you might have!" He chuckled a bit. "I always used this tactic, before... and I will always use it!"

" _I'm ready, sensei… anything, to make you proud of me._ " Lisa smiled widely, staring back at the man. " _Let's go!_ "


	412. Lisa's past - Part 3

**Thank you for the review, R.C.D.!**

 **In this chapter, you will see your favorite character, again!**

 **Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

"Well, here we are...!"

The man was standing in front of a large tree, with his arms on his sides. Lisa was on his left side, staring at a black crack on it.

" _Oh my... oooooh mmyyy!_ " Her eyebrows went up. " _If I retreat now, sensei will be so disappointed at meeee...!_ "

"What do you think, Lisa?"

The little girl twisted to her right, looking at the man. He was staring back, while smiling. Surrrounding the two Inklings, a group of trees and bushes with a dim light coming from the various openings in between the leafs.

"I-I mustered a lot of courage, sensei...!" Sweat jumped out from her head. "I-I just needed tooo... mentally prepare myself!" She grinned a bit. "I-I'm so sorry if it's taking this much time...!"

"... take your time, Lisa." He walked forward, stopping in front of the tree's right side. "If you still want to concentrate, then"

"No no, I'm fine, I'm fine!" The little girl frowned, as her arms bended and her fists clenched. "No curse would scare me as much as Sukarījī, anyway!"

"That's the spirit!" The man chuckled, as his right hand rested on the wood. "I believe in your success, Lisa."

Lisa's eyes sparkled, as she blushed and opened her mouth a bit.

"I will not disappoint you!" She smiled, jumping forward and swinging her fan towards the crack.

Crrrr...

The crack expanded, as a dark-purple matter formed in it. Lisa took a deep, silent breath... then, she dived into it in a splash.

Her feet landed on a circular, wooden platform: she stumbled, as her arms stretched sideways and her eyes expanded.

"Aaaaah!" She kept tilting back and forth.

Gradually, the platform stopped its movement and the girl's arms lowered in a slow motion. She sighed loudly, as her left hand went on her chest and her eyes closed.

" _Th-that was too close!_ " Her eyes opened, as her eyebrows went up. " _If I fall, I should still be fine... right?_ " Her irises moved to her right. " _Aaah, I can't remember... how could I, anyway? I'm so scared, I could barely think how to defend mys_ "

Suddenly, the platform began shaking, as Lisa fell on her bottom while screaming loudly. The platform was now moving forward, as the girl's tentacles were pushed by the wind, going backwards.

" _Sensei wasn't kidding when he said this curse was a low-level one!_ " Her eyes squeezed a bit, watching a larger surface. " _There isn't even any land, at all!_ " She smiled slightly. " _At least I don't have to fight any monster... what a relief!_ "

The platform's movement speed increased: Lisa's eyes shut, as she began shivering.

" _... I-I want to hug sensei...!_ " She sobbed silently. " _I-I don't like this at all...!_ "

Slowly, her tentacles were returning in their previous position. The girl's eyes opened to the middle: the platform was slowly moving towards the larger surface.

" _Ah... aaah, yes!_ " Her eyes grew, as her mouth smiled widely. " _A safer ground, at last!_ "

The platform touched the surface's edge: Lisa stands up, rushing forward. She began jumping and giggling.

" _Yuppie! I made it! Yes!_ " She stopped, keeping her previous face expression.

She turned behind, seeing a shadow-covered Inkling girl staring back at her. Lisa frowned, as her right arm swung and her fan opened wide.

" _... maybe the Demon Squid is a kind soul... but I can't dialogue with it._ " Her eyes squeezed a bit. " _If I beat her, then I should have one more core left..._ "

Lisa dashed, while yelling loudly.

THUMP!

A lizard-like creature fell in between the two.

"HUH?!" Lisa's eyes expanded, as her feet tried to st

POW!

The creature's tail hit the girl, making her fly backwards. She landed on her back, as her hands opened wide and her fan flew past her: it stopped near the edge.

"... away from my meat..." The monster jumped towards the shadow girl.

She hissed, jumping as well in the lizard's direction.

PAF!

The shadow girl flew backwards, landing on the floor and rolling towards the edge. Slowly, Lisa rose on her feet, as her teeth were gritted and her right eye was closed. The lizard kept looking at the girl-looking figure falling down from the edge. The girl panted twice, as her right eye slowly opened.

The creature turned behind...

"Wh-who are you...?!" Lisa began taking some steps backwards.

Vvvuuuuuuummm!

The girl gasped, as she twisted in the opposite direction. The monster was right in front of her.

"This curse is mine..." His mouth was still closed. "... and you are too young to even be seen as food..."

"D-don't eat me, please!" Tears formed below Lisa's eyes. "I-I'm dangerous for any tummy!"

"I craw for powers... my hunger for it, will never be satisfied...!" Slowly, he disappeared into thin air.

The girl turned around, as she took few steps towards her fan.

 _You, curse hunters... you have always been on my nerves. You, on the other hand, are so weak that I will not even bother splatting you... the curse is much more appealing for my thirst of power._

" _Sgrunt!_ " Lisa frowned, as she bended down and grabbed her fan with her right hand, before raising back up. " _If only I was 14, right now, I would had smacked him in a jiffy! Such a brute for picking on a small girl like me!_ "

Her arms folded, as she looked at the dark-purple sky.

" _... it's even more jarring that I can't go back. Not even if I manage to return near the starting point!_ " She sighed, as her eyebrows went up. " _Besides… I can't disappoint Will… he is still believing me, despite my inability to hide my fears…_ "

The surface began trembling.

" _NOT AGAIN!_ " She dashed forward, as her eyes expanded.

Crrrrrrr...

Her tentacles were pushed backwards by the wind, once again. Lisa's feet touched an emerging tile, as she tilted forward and fell with her stomach down.

"Ow, ow!" Her eyes squeezed. " _Noo, noo! I had enough of those random trips! When this nightmare will end?!_ "


	413. Lisa's past - Part 4

**Alright, send in a review or leave in a favorite/follow if you are liking the story so far!**

* * *

The surface was still moving forward, as the girl was crawling in the same direction.

" _Am I going towards the next core...?!_ " Her eyes blinked, as her face went paler. " _I would like to know, if this curse is thinking about something... m-maybe an attempt to communicate with me!_ "

The surface slowed down, until it stopped.

" _... uhm? Why it stopped? There has to be a reason to it!_ " Quickly, she stands back up.

Suddenly, a shadow Inkling girl appeared in front of Lisa. Her eyes expanded.

 _... go away..._

"HUH?!" She bended forward. " _Was that... her voice?!_ "

THUMP!

The monster landed behind the shadow girl.

"Yes... stand still like this..." His mouth opened.

He bended forward, as his jaw closed violently on thin air.

"What?!" His eyes grew.

" _Ooooh... run away_!" Lisa turned behind, dashing in that direction.

The shadow girl reappeared in front of Lisa: the little girl slid for a brief while, before stopping.

 _Grrrrr... no more people around me..._

The shadow arms opened wide, as each hand grew an electrical orb colored in dark purple. Her tentacles were waving violently, as the wind was moving towards Lisa.

"Wh-what's this?!" Her left arm went in front of her almost-squeezed eyes, as her eyebrows were up.

The lizard creature was watching, while standing still on his large feet.

"... so, I was right... the powerful weakling was hiding in here, all along...!" His small arms rose a bit.

Suddenly, the shadow girl clapped loudly: an electrical orb left her hands, as it moved towards Lisa. She ducked, as the orb passed above her, disappearing into thin air.

"Aaaaah, what's going on?!" Lisa's feet began moving in place, as her eyes went watery. "I-I had enough of this! I-I want to go home...!" A tear fell from her right eye.

Vuuuuuumm!

The lizard jumped towards a shadow girl, while opening his mouth. She rose, as he chomped the air, while bending forward.

 _Silence, silence, silence... I need silence...!_

Electrical orbs were once again growing from each of the shadow hands.

"Eeeek!" Lisa's eyes expanded, as she dashed on her right.

The shadow girl began throwing electrical orbs at a rapid speed, as they land near Lisa and exploding loudly.

"The curse's power…!" His head was pointed at the floating girl. "It's growing more and more… it's becoming even more delicious…!" He grins a bit.

"Help! Heeelllp!" Lisa's arms were stretched diagonally up, as her eyes squeezed.

The floor was covered by electrical orbs and smoke rising from the impact. The shadow girl kept throwing her attacks, while frowning.

 _Alone, alone… ALONE!_

Her arms opened wide, as a rapidly growing electrical orb came from each of her hands. The orbs passed the shadow's height, while producing loud, static-like noises.

"Yes, the chance is finally coming…! The most valuable source of power I have ever found, so far…!" He jumped, floating in midair. "All of it, in one bite!" He flew upwards, towards the shadow girl, while opening his mouth wide.

Lisa was panting, as she looking at the lizard flying rapidly, with her eyelids lowered to the middle.

"… w-watch out! Behind you!"

The shadow girl turned her head, to her right: his eyes expanded. Her shadow hands pointed at the creature, as her arms swung towards him.

Vvuuuuumm!

The two electrical orbs kept moving towards the floor… until they impacted.

Boooommm!

Lisa's right arm covered her eyes, as she screamed and her tentacles were stretching in the opposite direction.

"Yyyoooouuuu…" His voice was coming from behind Lisa. "… you had your warning…"

The little girl turned behind, seeing the lizard opening his jaw.

PAF!

The shadow girl pushed him to the right, as her hands grabbed his head: electrical lightning came from her hands, as the monster's head began shaking all around.

 _… grrrr… betrayals are the worst…_

"Hu-huh…?" Lisa's feet began taking slow, small steps backwards.

 _Friends are all traitors… not again, not again, NOT AGAIN!_

The shadow girl flew upwards, as the lizard was holding his head with his own hands, still shaking violently. A loud scream came from above: Lisa's hands covered her ears.

"Noooo! The curse…!" His head rose, watching the shadow girl being covered by a giant electrical orb. "Her rage is destroying herself…!"

Lisa's face went paler, as her head was pointed at the giant orb.

BOOOM!

It lit in a light-yellow color, as a rain of electrical orbs came from it. They landed mostly in the darkness, but some were landing on the surface.

"LIIISSAAAA!"

The little girl turned behind: the Inkling man was standing on a moving platform, while his right hand was holding a katana.

"COOMMEE! QUICK!" His left arm kept moving back and forth, as his wrist tilted backwards.

Lisa smiled widely, as she rushed towards him.

PIFF!

The lizard pushed her on the ground, standing above her with his tail pressing her legs and holding her with his hands.

"You self-destructed the curse…! I would had the best power buffet, if your mouth was shut…!" He was frowning.

"Aaaah, n-no! No!" Her head shook, as her eyes squeezed. "Aaaaahh!"

"… your screams perfectly represents your pathetic status…" He growled silently.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" The man was now dashing on the floor, while holding his katana with both his hands.

He slid, before swinging his weapon towards the lizard.

Vuuuuuum!

His attack hit the air, as an electrical orb landed behind him.

"You haven't developed well enough… yet." The lizard's voice came from below.

The man bended down on his knees, as his hands picked the girl up: tears were coming from her eyes. He turned behind and ran away, as few electric orbs were falling near the two Inklings.

"Grow your powers and not just your height… my thirst of revenge will be fully extinguished with your adult tears…" The monster's voice faded away.

 _He came back at least once… this is the third time I'm seeing him again. Someone this obsessed with revenge and power, is nothing more than a monster to be put down. But… can I do it?_


End file.
